Ninjago The Real Yellow Ninja and Everything After
by YellowBook
Summary: It's been a few years since Garmadon's been defeated, and a new ninja joins the team, a yellow ninja, but it's a girl! Kai is suspicious of her odd behavior, but are his suspicions correct? He sets out to find if his suspicions are true, but will he find what he's looking for? What does the future have in store for the ninjas? DISCLAIMER:I don't own Ninjago First fanfic;don't hate
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl on Board

#Sensei Wu's Point of View

I raised my cane at all of them. Their last battle between good and evil;father and son wasn't their last. Confused faces spread like a virus over their faces. "All of you need to get out and go to town." They all groaned.

"But, Sensei?! We're too tired," Jay's voice dragged.

"Too tired from what?" They all rolled their eyes. "Go to town. Get some exercise."

#Cole's Point of View

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go to the amusement park. Later."

I walked outside to grab Rocky, but then I realized that all the dragons were one now, and now he belonged to Lloyd. I felt my nose burn, but I told myself not to cry and get upset. I no longer had my golden weapon, because now all of those were combined into one, so no vehicle either. I sighed. "Lloyd!? Do you mind if i borrow the dragon?" I called.

Lloyd walked out and rolled his eyes. "Sure, dude, whatever." He pulled out the one and only golden weapon, and turned it into his vehicle and disappeared into the skies. I grabbed onto the reins on the dragon and pulled myself up. I swung my leg over. I looked at Rocky. It was like he didn't know me anymore. I shut my eyes to keep the tears in. I yanked the reins and soon landed in the amusement park. After two minutes of being there, there were screams of all sorts. I jerked my body around. A roller coaster was about to go on a loop, and a kid's seat belt came undone. I pulled my mask over my face and charged like a bullet. Then there was this little yellow tornado that swooped by the kid, and the kid disappeared into the small tornado. I halted. What just happened. The tornado ceased. There stood a yellow ninja. What!? There was the kid safe and sound as the roller coaster looped. The ninja took off.

"Wait!" I called. The ninja turned just enough for me to see their eyes. "Who are you?" The ninja spun into a tornado, and spun over to me. They stopped an inch away from my face. They looked me in the eyes with a hard expression. They spun back into their tornado and took off. Just then, all my buddies arrived on the scene.

#Kai's point of view.

Cole seemed kind of distant and confused. He stared off into the distance. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes. His eyes squinted like he was confused, and snapped out of some sort of trance.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." He shook his head like he was trying to rid a memory. He walked through us and hopped on top of the dragon and flew off.

"I sense something strange has happened," Zane said.

"Yeah, Zane. I can tell," I replied. I felt my eyebrows furrow. "Let's head back to the bounty. We no longer have to live in that apartment, but we do have to repaint the ship." We started to walk back. Once we got there, we found Cole in our room reading.

"Hey, guys. Didn't expect for you guys to be back so soon." Cole laughed nervously.

"Cole, is everything alright?" I asked in a suspicious tone.

"Yeah! One hundred percent! I'm not hiding anything!" He grinned like an idiot.

"Okay, but if there's ever something wrong, feel free to talk about it..." I tried to drag the truth out of him. Cole nodded dramatically. I turned around and left, and everyone else but Cole followed. "Sensei, was Cole acting weird when he got back today?"

"No, not necessarily, but he did go straight to his room."

"Thanks, Sensei." What was wrong with Cole?

#Jay's Point of View

To be honest, I didn't care that Cole is acting weird, but Kai sure does. Oh well. If Cole has a problem, he'll work it out on his own.

#Cole's point of view

Who the heck was that ninja? I couldn't really tell if it was a boy or girl or what! I couldn't stop thinking about it, but I can't let my curiosity get the best of me. I walked into the kitchen. It was my turn to cook. Ugh. What was I going to cook? I looked around the room for ideas. I looked at the phone. Hmmm... I picked it up and examined it. I knew what I was going to do. I would just order pizza! I came and sat at the dinner table where everyone was waiting for me to bring out the food. I carried out the pizza boxes and set them on the table.

"Uh, Cole? It's not usually not like you not to cook," Kai said suspiciously. I shrugged my shoulders. Kai looked at me with a funny look on his face. I faintly smiled. After dinner, I went out to town again. This time, i went to Jamanicai Village. I was walking around the shops just sort of observing everything. I heard a scream.

"Ninja, Go!" I shouted. I spun around into my tornado and ceased when i had full armor on. I ran around the corner, and as soon as I did, all there was was cheering. The yellow ninja waved to everyone. At her feet sat a robber tied up in a rope. Just then, my team showed up. They all saw the ninja. I ran at the ninja with a rope and tied them up. They struggled, but I took them back to the Bounty. Once we did, we tied them to a chair. "Who are you!? I shouted." The Ninja stayed silent and gave me an evil glare. All of the ninjas walked. They all crossed their arms and looked at the ninja. "Answer me," I commanded. The ninja just glared at me.

Kai walked over and ripped the ninja's mask off. We were all taken aback. Her blond ponytail fell over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes. We all stared at her shocked. Sensei busted in through the door. "What is the meaning of this!?" He said angrily.

"What? Does it look like we're trying to bust this ninja? Oh, no, what- what we're doing is, uh-" Jay began.

"Untie her at once," Sensei commanded.

"But, Sensei! She's been stealing our thunder!" Kai snapped. The ninja stayed silent. Sensei's face stayed firm. Kai rolled his eyes.

#Kai's point of view

"If we untie her, she goes overboard!" I shouted. Her eyes grew very wide with shock. What was the big deal? She began to struggle in her chair. I hand cuffed her arms.

"Now, Kai!" Sensei Wu began. I untied her. I didn't care what Sensei had to say about this one. I grabbed her by the arm and yanked her up. She was trying to walk backwards to keep us from chucking her overboard. "Kai!" Sensei Wu shouted.

"Please, please don't throw me in the water!" She blurted. She was struggling to get out of my grip. "Please, I beg of you!" I pushed on. She glanced up at the moon and began to panic even more. I put her on the plank and slowly pushed her towards the edge. She began to sweat. "Please! I'll do anything!" She shakily yelled.

"Kai!" I heard Sensei Wu, and he didn't sound happy. He spun into his golden tornado and swooped by me and carried the girl back onboard. "What did you say your name was?"

"Alex," she responded with a relieved tone.

"Ah, I see. Welcome aboard, Alex." She smiled.

"What was the big deal about going into the water!?" I asked.

"Oh, uh- you see, um, I don't like getting my suit wet."

"Right..." She couldn't have been telling the truth.

"Will you be staying with us?" Sensei asked.

"What!? My sister is already on board and we don't need another-"

"Kai! Show some respect," Sensei interrupted me.

"Oh, uh, I'd love to," She replied. All of the other ninjas cheered.

"You will be room mates with Nya."

#Zane's point of view.

How exciting! A girl ninja on board, and she will be joining us for dinner! I never would have thought that we would ever have a girl ninja join us. She was our age, which was cool too. I had so many questions to ask her, like who trained her? I went into the kitchen to begin cooking. When I was done, I walked to the table, and Alex seemed to be the center of attention. She seemed overwhelmed with questions. She was laughing nervously. I set dinner on the table.

"Alex, who trained you?" I asked. Everyone seemed to agree that that question was a good question.

"Oh, uh, well, My dad's friend owns a dojo, so I went there and just sort of figured spinjitzu out on my own."

"What's your element?" Lloyd asked.

"Wind, I guess," she replied unsurely. She looked to Sensei for back up. He nodded. Alex smiled.

"Your new ninja suit should be here tomorrow," Sensei said. Alex smiled. She didn't have to wear a plain ninja suit anymore.

"It will be yellow, right?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course," Sensei replied. Alex smiled again.

"Your cooking is wonderful, Zane," she told enthusiastically with a smile. I smiled back at her. I didn't need to say thank you.

#Kai's point of view

The next morning, I saw Alex looking into the ocean. "What are you doing?" She jerked around like I had scared her.

"Oh, it's just you, Kai. You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" She said. "Anyway, I was smelling the ocean. I love the smell it gives off. It's kind of salty." She smiled and walked away. I watched her every move. She was hiding something. I ran to find Cole. He was sitting in the bedroom.

"Dude, Alex has got to be hiding something!" Cole rolled his eyes and sighed like he had heard me say that a million times. "Seriously!"

"Okay, dude, calm down. Alex isn't hiding anything. What would she hide?"

"Maybe she's a spy or something! Maybe she's trying to kill us all!" I loudly whispered. Cole rolled his eyes, stood up, and walked away. Now I was frustrated. I went by Alex's room while Nya wasn't here. I peaked into her room. She wasn't in there. I was trying to look for some kind of clue. I found nothing.

#Cole's point of view

Why was Kai acting so weird? I wondered why he didn't like Alex. She seemed really nice. Every time I wonder about this stuff, all I can do is shrug my shoulders. What else could I do? Kai can really get on my nerves sometimes. Especially when he won't shut up about stuff, and especially stupid stuff. I went to find Jay and Zane. They were sitting there playing video games, and guess who was playing with them, and totally kicking their butts? Alex. My jaw dropped. "Uh..." They paused the video game and turned around. They all raised their eyebrows waiting for me to say something. "Oh, yeah, uh, has anyone else been noticing Kai acting strangely?" Of course, Alex's hand shot up. We all started laughing. It was just funny. "Okay, okay, but in all seriousness, what's been going on?"

"Well, Kai clearly has something against me," Alex started.

"Yeah, he thinks you could be a spy or something..." I said awkwardly.

"A spy?" She laughed. "Why would I be a spy? I would never want to hurt you guys."

"Well, Kai was quiet at dinner..." Zane said observantly.

"And he won't play video games!" Jay said. We all laughed.

"I will," I said as I grabbed a controller and plugged it in. "Play it."

"Wait, before you play it, Why don't we have a tournament?" She asked. The other guys and I exchanged glances and shrugged our shoulders.

"Why not?" I said.

"Me versus Jay first," Alex said assertively. Jay laughed nervously. He knew he was going to have his butt kicked by a girl.

#Jay's point of view

I knew I was going to have my butt kicked by a girl. I thought why not give it a shot anyway. Of course, my butt got kicked. "Good game," Alex said as she held her hand out to me. We shook hands. Zane was next. His butt got kicked.

"Well played," Zane told Alex. Alex held out her hand. They shook hands. Cole was next. They almost tied, and of course Alex won.

"Well, I guess I win the-"

"Now you versus me." Alex turned around. There was Kai in the doorway. She beat Kai. She held her hand out to him.

"Good job," She said sweetly. Kai pulled his sword out from behind him and held it right above her throat. She tumbled onto her back. Her eyes were wide and she was sweating.

"Who are you and what are you here for!?" Kai demanded an answer. The sword got closer to her throat. The fire of the sword cast shadows over Alex's face. She was shaking.

"Kai! Not cool, man!" Cole shouted. Right before Kai was going to cut her throat, Sensei Wu darted in and threw Kai off of her. She got up and ran.

#Kai's point of view

Sensei Wu looked at me with a hard face. "Now, Kai! Be nice to Alex, and try not to kill her!" Sensei was so angry and disappointed. Sensei Wu walked off. I looked at all the other ninja. They all had their arms crossed. Zane shook his head and walked out. The other guys followed.

Right before Cole left, he turned around in the doorway to face me. "You know, you should probably go apologize. I don't know how I would feel if one of my shipmates tried to kill me." He stormed off. My lip began to quiver. I looked at the sky like it had the answers. I peered through Alex's doorway. I heard a splatter.

"Oh, crud!" Alex said. There was a faint flash. I rubbed my eyes and leaned into her room. There was a small puddle of water on her floor.. I saw a fish tail slip through her bathroom door before it shut. My jaw dropped. I ran down the hallway to find the ninjas.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" I shouted as I looked up and down. There they were messing around on the training equipment. They all stopped to look at me.

"What now, Kai?" Cole sounded irritated, and I'm sure he was.

"There was a fishtail! She had a fishtail!" Everyone stared at me and started laughing. Alex walked out and stared at everyone.

"What's so funny, guys?" Alex asked. Like she didn't know. I glared at her.

Cole tried to speak in between laughs, but he couldn't get anything out. I crossed my arms. Alex was trying not to laugh at the guys, but she eventually burst. "Mermaid," I accused her. She raised her eyebrows.

"You thought I was a mermaid?" She laughed. "No, that splatter was a fish jumping in through my window and getting water everywhere. I dragged it into the bathroom to look at it. I had never seen anything like it before, and when I was done with it I threw it back into the ocean."

"What about the flash!?" I demanded an answer.

"Sun reflecting off the fish scales... Kai, You may not like me, but you need to lighten up a little bit." She smiled at me, but I gave her a mean look. She shrugged her shoulders and walked away. Why couldn't anyone just trust me?

#Lloyd's point of view

Kai was giving us all a laugh, even though he was getting really irritating. Every time he says something about Alex, we all either laugh or roll our eyes. This whole Alex thing was starting to get really irritating. Alex walked over to me. "So, Lloyd? Where were you at video games today?" She put her hands on her hips in a sarcastic way.

"Oh, I was catching up on sleep," I responded matter of factly.

"Ah. Cool. Don't you just love sleeping in?" She asked as we watched the other ninjas train.

"Yeah, totally. Listen, I'm sorry about Kai. We have no idea what he has against you. He just gets like this sometimes. Never stops until he's proven right."

"Yeah, but I can see where he's coming from. It's hard when no one believes you, and everyone else makes you look like a fool." We watched the other ninjas fight as the sun beat down on our face. "I'm gonna go inside and start cooking. Anyone else wanna help me cook? The more people the better," Alex shouted. Everyone stopped and raised their hands. I sat on the steps and just looked up at her as she laughed nervously. "Follow me then, I guess." As they started walking in, Alex turned around and grabbed my hand to pull me up. "Come on." I followed her into the kitchen where she showed everyone the recipe. Everyone seemed to get it. Nya walked in in the middle of it and saw us all cooking.

"Wow guys! Smells great. Mind if i help?" Nya asked.

"Yeah..." Jay said like he was day dreaming. I knew he liked Nya. Alex giggled a little bit. Nya giggled a little too. I smiled. I walked across the kitchen with an open bag of flour and tripped and got it in Cole's hair. I covered my dropped jaw with my hands. Alex started laughing. Zane and Jay let out some laughter too. Then Cole picked up a glob of dough and threw it at Alex. Instead of getting upset, she laughed at herself and covered her hand in icing and rubbed it on Zane's face. He started laughing. Blinded by the icing, Zane picked up a glass of water and dumped it on Jay's head. We all continued throwing food at each other and having a great time. Too bad Kai wasn't here.

#Jay's point of view

Alex was just like one of us. She had the same sense of humor and everything. I'm glad Nya liked her too. I didn't see what Kai had against her. Even though Nya doesn't play video games and have the same exact sense of humor, I still like her. I only think of Alex as a friend. Anyway, I can't believe Kai claimed that she was a mermaid. When we were all in bed and suppose to be quiet, that's one of the many things I have to try not to laugh at so I don't disturb the others. Everything's always funnier when you're not suppose to laugh. I didn't want to say anything about it in front of Kai, either. I'm sure he's had enough of us laughing at him. The next morning, Kai told us all to follow him to the front of the ship. There was Alex watching the water. Kai whispered to us,"As soon as she hits the water, she'll turn into a mermaid! I'm not crazy!" He whispered.

"Kai, it is not right for you to push her overboard," Zane said.

"We're not moving," Kai replied. He got up and tip toed up behind Alex.

"Kai! Don't you dare-!" Cole began, but it was too late. Alex was already screaming as she tumbled overboard. She hit the water and floated to the surface of the ocean totally fine. "Dude!" We all ran to help her back onboard. We pulled her back on the ship. There was Nya. She didn't even have to ask what happened. She saw Alex as wet as the ocean itself, and her crying silently. She saw Kai standing off to the side not offering her any help. Nya stormed up to him.

"As my brother, I expected more from you! Why would you shove her overboard!?" She shouted to his face as she came over to comfort Alex. An ashamed, sad look spread across Kai's face. "Are you, okay, Alex?" Alex nodded. I watched how Nya comforted her. I smiled, but there was an evil plan hiding behind my smile. Later that night, I jumped into the ocean.

"Oh, help! Help!" The guys ran to help me out of the ocean. They laid me down on the deck as Nya came over.

"You alright, Jay?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I day dreamed as I looked at her. All of the guys immediately figured out what I was up to, rolled their eyes, and walked away.

#Zane's point of view

It was not right of Kai to shove Alex overboard to prove something he knew wasn't true. It was also silly of Jay to jump overboard for Nya's attention. Jay can be silly... and weird... and just plain goofy sometimes, but you can't help but to laugh at him. I can tell Alex has already picked up on the whole Jay and Nya thing. I can tell she finds it silly. Still none of can figure out why Kai is so against Alex. Just then, Sensei walked in to sit down for dinner. "Alex, I forgot to give this to you a few days ago." Sensei handed her her new ninja suit.

"I love it! Thank you, Sensei!" Everyone except Kai smiled. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Well, put it on!" Cole encouraged. Alex smiled.

"Ninja, Go!" Alex spun into a yellow tornado, and when the tornado ceased, she was standing there observing herself in her new outfit. She pulled her mask off her head. She smiled excitedly. "Thanks, guys. I love it." She sat back down at the table as everyone admired her ninja suit that looked just like all of ours. Kai acted like he didn't care.

"Looks good, Alex," Nya complimented her.

"Now you really do look like one of us," I told her. She smiled.

"Video games after dinner?" Alex suggested. Everyone except Kai, of course, nodded in agreement. Nya and Sensei even agreed to come.

"I say Lloyd versus Alex before we all play!" I suggested. Everyone cheered. Alex turned to Lloyd and raised her eyebrows at him. Lloyd nodded. Alex smiled happily as Lloyd smiled evilly. They sat down to play as the rest of us watched intently. Lloyd barely beat Alex, and it was by two points!

"Wow, kid. You're good," Alex told him. He smiled. Everyone was in shock. "But I'll getcha next time." We all cheered as Alex and Lloyd shook hands. We all went to sleep later that night to get some rest. The next day, we needed to get to Ninjago city as soon as we could to stop the skeletons from robbing every store. Once we got to the city, instead of thinking Alex jumped right to it. Jay and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders and followed in her foot steps and got right to fighting.

#Kai's point of view

One skeleton took a frying pan and knocked out Cole. Jay was shot by a knockout dart. Lloyd accidentally froze Nya, Sensei, Zane, and even himself in a big block of ice. Alex was avoiding getting hurt. As i was observing her, a skeleton grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back. "What!?" I shouted. "No!" I began to try to move backwards as the skeleton pushed me to the edge of a cliff. I was struggling to move back. I looked around for something that would possibly help me. I only saw one thing. It was Alex. I couldn't ask her for help! She probably hates me after what I've done to her. I sighed. Oh well. "ALEX! ALEX!" I called for her. She turned towards me. She must've seen me because she spun towards me. She punched the skeleton so he broke apart as i feel on my back. She untied me. She ran back to the action. After we defeated the skeletons, we carried the two unconscious ones back to the ship followed by the frozen ones. We set the block of ice by the fire and Jay and cole in their beds. As we were waiting for everyone to reanimate, I went to Alex to tell her I was sorry. Once I found her, I said,"Hey, uh, listen... I'm sorry about all those stupid accusations I made... There's no way you could be a mermaid... I'm also sorry I pushed you overboard, and almost killed you..." I wouldn't look her in the eyes. She faintly smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Just then, Jay came stumbling into the room.

"Anyone else feeling sleepy?" He dragged. Kai and I laughed.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" I asked. He sleepily nodded as he walked back. "Cole will probably be waking up soon, and I have a feeling I'll need an ice pack ready." Alex got a plastic bag and filled it with ice and wrapped it in a few napkins. She walked off to our room to give it to Cole for when he woke up.

#Cole's point of view

I woke up as Alex walked into the room. She was blurry until my eyes were finally able to focus, and as soon as that happened, a shooting pain spread across the back of my head. "Agh!" I blurted. Alex frowned with sympathy as she handed me a bag of ice. "Thanks." One side of her mouth curved upwards in a half smile. I fell back onto my pillow. "So, did Kai apologize to you?"

"Surprisingly enough, he did, and he seemed really sincere about it," she told me.

"Well that's good."

"It's your turn to cook tonight, but if you don't think you can, Zane and I can always cook."

"Could you and Zane please cook? If you don't mind?"

"Of course," Alex said happily and walked away. I sighed. I would love to cook, but of course I'm no condition to. I drifted off to sleep, but was later awoken by Alex. My eyes slowly slid open."I brought you your dinner." She handed me a tray. All I could think about was the pain in my head. I got hit hard. I took the tray from her. "Sensei called the doctor. He said you should feel totally fine by tomorrow. Here, let me get you some new ice, and a dry pillow..." She laughed, and I tried not to since laughing only hurt my head. She took my pillow and my ice and about five minutes later Nya brought them into me.

"Thanks, Nya,"I smiled. She smiled and walked out. About two weeks later, Alex wasn't showing up to dinner or any other meal. I went peered into her room one day during dinner and saw her reading a letter and after she read a few sentences she began crying. She crumpled it up and threw it across the room. She buried her face into her knees and rocked herself back and forth as she let out small whimpers and sniffles. I didn't know what she was crying about, but I felt terrible for her. I turned around to go to the table for dinner, but instead I went back to her room to ask her to come. I opened her door, but only to see her jumping out of her window into the ocean. "ALEX!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran to the edge of the window to see if I could see her. I didn't see one blomde hair. I ran over to the note she threw and uncrumpled it. Someone had threatened to kill her, and they already killed her parents. I looked around the room to find some other letters. There was one that said: If you do not show up, your parents will be first. Your parents know who you are. Show up for what? What is she? What did this mean? I ran to the control room as fast as I possibly could. I stopped the boat sweating and I ran to get everyone else. "GUYS! GUYS! Alex jumped overboard!" Everyone stopped what they were doing. It was like the air was sucked out of the room. Everyone stared. "COME ON!" I shouted and we all got up and ran. Zane dived into the water to get her. He was under for 5 minutes. He shot back up with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong, dude?" Kai asked impatiently. He pulled the unconscious Alex up from the water.

"Pull her onboard," He said. We all grabbed her arms and began to pull her onboard. Her hair was down for some reason, which was unusual.

"Uh, guys?" Jay's voice was shaking. "Where's her ninja suit?"

"No idea..." Kai said. We finally pulled her whole body onboard.

"Forget about the suit! Where are her legs!?" I blurted. We were all taken aback.

"I was right!?" Kai said. We all turned towards him as he stared at Alex. She had a beautiful fish tail from her hips down. Her eyes began to flutter. Her eyes were wide when she realized what was going on. She looked at all of us then her eyes shot towards her fishtail.

"You're a- a mermaid?" Zane asked her. She looked at the floor, then up at Kai.

#Kai's point of view

She looked at me with a strange look in her eyes, as if she was trying to say sorry. "I'm so sorry... I wasn't allowed to tell anyone..." She could barely look into my eyes. She went in a circle looking at everyone.

"Why didn't you turn into a mermaid when I pushed you overboard?" Kai asked sadly.

"Because I only turn into a mermaid on full moons and the day afterwards when I hit the water..." She responded. "I'm so sorry..."

"How are you a mermaid?" Zane asked.

"A few years ago, I was tested on. They turned me into-" She flapped her tail. "This..." She sighed deeply.

"Is there anyway to reverse it?" Cole asked.

"There is one way. The reason I've been training to be a ninja for long is so I could get the antidote because the scientists wouldn't give it to me. They thought I was the best thing they had ever created. I use to be totally human, until i was 17, and everything changed." Alex stared at her tail. "I was never allowed to tell anyone because the scientists would kill me if I did, but now you guys know..." There was a silence. "My parents found out, and they told me if I- I didn't show up for my execution, my parents would be first... I tried to save them, but I- I-" She couldn't finish. She began to cry.

"We'll help you get that antidote, and you won't be killed," Cole offered. Alex smiled. I smiled too.

"You guys will help me find it?" She said like she didn't believe us.

"Of course," I said. She looked at me and smiled with relief. I gave her a half smile back. There was a flash, and she was human again.

"I must've dried off."

"We'll set out for the antidote tomorrow," Sensei began,"but for now you all need some sleep." We all walked off to bed.

#Cole's point of view

We woke up the next morning at 4 am to get up and go to the lab. The ship flew out of the water. Alex stared out the window the whole time. Once we were right above the lab, we walked to the edge of the ship and leaped off.

"Don't you just love the smell of land hurling towards you?" I asked Zane. Then the dragon swooped by and caught us. Now I couldn't stop thinking about Rocky, but I held my tears back. They put us on the roof. "Move in shadows, boys." Alex crossed her arms. "And girl..." I added. we went inside. I stayed on the floor hiding behind objects and desks. I raised my head above one desk and saw a liquid labeled "Fix All". I ducked back under the desk and crawled over to get it. Unluckily, though, a scientist saw me.

"Now, pesky ninja. What do you think you're doing?" He reached to snatch me but I lept up and knocked over tons of liquids. They all shattered all over the floor.

"Well that can't be good..." I said to myself. The scientist lept at me and landed on top of me. I fell over with the scientist. The the liquids on the floor began to bubble and I shot up as fast as I could. They began to shape themselves. They were monsters. They looked like giant globs that slithered around like snails. They had eyes and a mouth, and that was about it. They reached out for me and grabbed me. They absorbed me into their giant globby mess.

#Lloyd's point of view

"Cole!" I shouted. The monster looked at me and started to head towards me. I jumped out of its line of vision, and it went for Kai. "Kai! Watch-" but it was too late the monster already had him. Then another one snuck up behind me and absorbed me too.

#Zane's point of view

I saw the monster absorb everyone except for the scientists, Alex, and me. Then, I too saw the mixture labeled "Antidote to All". "Alex! Use that!" I pointed to the mixture. She read the label. "Poor it on the monsters!" Alex looked at it. She picked it up.

"This is what I need..." She stared at it as the scientists were absorbed. I realized that was the only mixture of the antidote.

"Oh, no... You're right..."

"But, in order to be first, you need to be last, put others before you..." She looked at it one last time. "They need it more than I do." Then Alex began to glow. She flew up in the air, and blew the monsters away, leaving ninjas and scientists. She spun round and round and everything in the room lifted up and blew in circles around the room, almost like a hurricane, then she stopped, everything fell, and so did she, and she got knocked out, and the antidote destroyed.

"Her true potential..." Kai said as we all rushed to her.

#Cole's point of view

I walked into Alex's room to see how she was doing. I walked in and looked over her in her bed. I looked at her for a second, and her eyes fluttered. "What's up and why are you in my room?"

"I came to check on you." She smiled, and I smiled back. I sat on the edge of her bed as she sat up. "I brought you a bag of ice." I held the ice out to her.

"Thanks," she said as she took it from me.

"The least I could do was return the favor." We both let out a tiny laugh. Alex looked around her room.

"Who's cooking tonight? Do you know?"

"I am." She nodded.

"Right... What time is it?"

"Almost five."

"Awesome."

"I'll just leave you here to readjust. See you later."

"Bye," she said as I walked out of the room.

#Sensei Wu's point of view

"What did we all learn today?" I asked my students.

"Put others before you," Alex said. "I may be a mermaid forever, but at least I have you guys."

"I'm sure your mermaid skills will come in handy one day, and hopefully soon," Cole said. Everyone smiled at each other wondering how her fish tail would come in handy. I too even wondered what would happen in the future. "Anyway, I need to get cooking!" Cole seemed happy to cook, but the rest of us weren't so happy about it... We all groaned. Cole raised his eyebrows at everyone, and we all gave out a sarcastic yay. He seemed satisfied, so he walked off to the kitchen. When we were at the dinner table, we couldn't quite think of anything to say, because we didn't want to accidentally hurt Alex's feelings.

"You guys sure are quiet," Alex noticed. Everyone sat at the table reluctantly eating Cole's food.

"There's nothing really to talk about," Kai said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Alex responded.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?" Kai replied. Everyone sat up to hear what Alex would say.

"Uh, well, Lloyd here seems to be improving." Everyone gave a slight nod in agreement.

"I've got a question," Lloyd said. All eyes were on him. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Everyone ooed at the question, and Alex laughed.

"I did, but then I dumped him, and watch it, kid. You're way to young for me."

"What?" Lloyd seemed shocked at the answer, and he seemed embarrassed. "No, I meant-" He looked around at every ones laughing faces. "No not that- oh just forget it."

"How about we name some of our missions that Alex's mermaid tail would've come in handy?" Zane suggested.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about the time we fought the kraken?" Cole offered. The conversation went on all throughout dinner, and Alex seemed happy that everyone accepted that she was a mermaid. Later that night, we all joined for a movie. When it was all silent before the movie started, Alex had a question that everyone had to think about.

"How did you guys accept me and my fish tail so quickly?" Everyone looked at each other in thought.

"Well, uh, Zane?" Kai gestured his hand at Zane like he was showing him off. Zane sighed and stood up. Alex seemed confused. I watched her reaction. Zane reached for the side of his ribs.

"Uh, Zane? What are you-" her mouth stopped moving when Zane opened his chest. She let out a short scream. "You're a- a-" Words would not escape her mouth. Zane nodded like he was ashamed. I saw the expression on Alex's face, and she looked like she felt guilty.

#Zane's point of view

"Zane, I didn't mean to make you feel bad..." Alex stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. I stared at the floor for a second then looked up at her. She gave me a faint half smile, and I gave her one back.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled once more then sat back down on the floor. We played the movie. Later Alex came to me to ask me about me being a robot.

"Have you always known?"

"In a way..."

"Huh?" Memories started to flood back into my head.

"Well, my dad created me, and we were so close... If you've ever seen the falcon around the ship, it's mine... my dad made it... I remember I was sitting on his bed as he was dying, and I remember his exact words:"'You were always the son I never had, and the only reason I'm about to do this is because I love you.' Then, he flipped off my memory switch, and dropped his glasses on the floor..." I tried to hide my tears, but Alex didn't try to hide hers. Her eyes were misty with sympathy. I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. " I didn't know where I was, who I was, until I met the ninja, and the falcon showed me my blue prints, and then I found my memory switch..." A single tear finally escaped my eyelids.

"Zane, I'm so sorry..." Neither of us looked at each other. "We should probably be getting to bed..." She said with a sniffle. She wiped the mist from her cheeks and we said goodnight and walked our separate ways. I walked into my room, and there were the other guys chucking pillows at each other with feathers flying everywhere. They were all laughing and having a good time. One of them finally noticed me.

"Oh, hey, Zane. Where have you been?" Cole asked, but I didn't feel like responding. I walked over to my bed quietly and sat on it. "Zane? Are you okay?" Cole leaped down from his bed. "Zane?"

"Alex asked me if I had always known if I was a robot, and I started thinking about my dad..." I felt my nose burn. Everyone's faces in the room seemed to loosen, and the laughter seemed to stop. I sighed a mournful sigh.

"I'm sorry, Zane..."

"It's fine. Why don't we get some rest. We never know what's ahead of us tomorrow."

#Alex's point of view

I may be stuck with my tail forever, but at least I have all my friends. That's all that really matters. I thought about my parents, but my family isn't gone. I'm with them, and they live on the Bounty. Just then, Cole bust into my room. "Alex! Alex! We found a different way to turn you human again!" I stood up. "Come on!" He gestured me to follow him. I ran behind him until we got to the table. Everyone was sitting there looking at a map. I reached out for it and Jay handed it to me. I looked at it carefully.

"Oh my-"

Keep reading... It gets better, just ask anyone who's read it...


	2. Chapter 2 Regrets End in Shock

**#Cole's point of view**

_"_I don't know, guys... This seems really dangerous..." Alex objected.

"Don't worry. We'll all get through it. Together," I reassured her. She smiled at me like she was saying thanks. She looked back at the map.

"This seems like an easy job for Kai, considering he's the ninja of fire," Alex told everyone.

"We may have to go to the volcano in order to get the fire flower, but it'll be worth it. After all, it _is _for our one and only, best girl ninja," I told her. She smiled, and I smiled back. She sighed.

"Alright, then. Let's get rollin'!" Everyone cheered. Alex set the map on the table. She rubbed her upper arm slowly and nervously. She turned around to go to her room. Once she was gone, I went to her room to see if she was okay. I knocked on her door. No answer I cracked the door open a little and leaned in.

"Alex?" No response. I walked over to the window, opened it, and leaned out. I saw a fish tail flick up out of the water just to be concealed by the water again. I smiled. I walked back to the table where everyone was talking. "Hey, Alex is taking a swim, so don't move the boat quite yet." I sat down with everyone. I sighed.

"What's wrong with _you?_" Kai asked.

"I just feel really bad about Alex's parents being killed after she tried to save them. I just feel bad for her."

"Same." Everyone else said in unison.

"Maybe we should do something for her?" Jay asked like he thought everyone would say that was a stupid idea.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Kai replied. "I feel really bad about my accusations."

"What are we going to do, though?" I asked.

"I think I have an idea," Kai said. We all leaned in to hear what he had to say.

**#Kai's point of view**

My plan _had _to work. I wanted to do something nice for her, so I told Cole to go pull her back on the ship. About ten minutes later, Cole came back. "Alex stayed in her room," he told everyone. "Let's get the ship movin'!"

"Hey, Jay?" I called. He walked over. "Go make Alex some soup or something, and put this in it." I handed him sleeping powder. "Just a little."

"Why!?" Jay replied.

"If she sees us going, it wouldn't be a surprise and she would want to come." Jay looked at it and reluctantly nodded.

**#Jay's point of view**

I dumped the powder into the soup reluctantly and took it to her. She saw me walk in. "We made you this... Thought it might make you feel better," I said with a nervous laugh. She looked at me funny and let out a small laugh.

"Okay... thanks..." I laughed nervously and walked out backwards. I went back to the control room where everyone sat.

"Did you give it to her?" Kai asked immediately.

"Yeah..."

"Give what to her?" Cole asked suspiciously.

"Soup with a secret ingredient," Kai snickered.

"Dude, what secret ingredient!?"

"Oh, you know... just some sleeping powder," Kai said casually.

"You did _what!?" _Cole shouted. He jumped up and ran.

**#Cole's point of view**

I ran into her room, but it was too late. I looked at her as her eyes began to close. She managed to murmur a few words. She stretched her arm out to me. "What did you do to me?" She whispered as she fell asleep. I ran over to her.

"Alex? Alex!?" I shouted as I lightly shook her. I was infuriated. I marched back to the control room. "Are you _nuts!?"_ I shouted at Kai.

"Eh. Maybe."

"She is completely out cold! What if we need her!?" Kai shrugged his shoulders. I thought about her last words before she fell asleep. I almost felt like crying, because I knew that when Alex woke up she wasn't going to be happy. "Listen, I don't care if we're going to get the fire flower on our own! You shouldn't have done that! I know you wanted it to be a surprise, but you didn't have to put her to sleep! For all we know, she could be allergic!" I shouted at Kai. Sensei overheard our conversation.

"Kai, what did you do?" Sensei asked from the doorway.

"Put Alex to sleep so we could surprise her." Sensei was shocked.

"You what? Where did you get the sleeping powder!?"

"Here." Kai handed sensei the small package.

"This is not temporary sleeping powder! It's permanent!" Kai's eyes grew wide.

"What!?" He shouted. He snatched the package back from Sensei.

"It first puts the taker into a coma, then 48 hours later is death!" Sensei shouted. Kai began to cry.

"No, no, no..." His voice shook and his lip quivered.

"We must get the fire flower. It's said to undo all effects on anything. Even relationships," Zane said.

"Alex is like my older sister... we have to save her!" Lloyd said desperately.

"I know, I know. How is she right now?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. I'll go check on her." I ran to her room and opened the door. I looked at her bed. My jaw dropped and I thought I might scream. I ran back to the control room. "SHE'S GONE!" I shouted. Everyone froze like they were statues. I was breathing very fast. We all ran to the window to see Lord Garmadon flying away with Alex.

"ALEX!" Kai shouted.

**#Kai's point of view**

I didn't want to see Alex die. I don't think anyone did. I ran to find the dragon. I whistled and it landed on the deck. As soon as I was on it, the ninjas were just running through the doorway. "Kai! Wait!" Cole called out to me, but I didn't listen. I yanked the reins and flew after Lord Garmadon. I could hear the faint sounds of the guys calling after me. All of a sudden, black and purple mist surrounded Lord Garmadon's helicopter, and it disappeared. Oh no... Where would he have gone!? I had to save Alex, and I didn't care if I had to do it on my own. I was so confused.

I was confused about what just happened, and about my feelings. I shook it off and flew to the volcano. I jumped in the volcano, and it was surprisingly calm. I saw a little cave, so I lept for it. I walked in, and there was the flower. I wrapped my fingers around it, and it was hot to the touch, but the petals were as soft and smooth as a baby's skin. I shrugged my shoulders and ripped it out from the rock it grew from. I was expecting some kind of trap, but nothing happened. I walked out of the cave and looked down. The lava began to bubble. The more the lava bubbled, the hotter the flower grew. The lava began to bubble rapidly, and all of a sudden my hand stung, and I dropped the flower, and it disintegrated to ashes. "No! NO!" I tried to gather the ashes ignoring my singed hand, but it was hopeless. I began to cry in frustration. Just then, the other ninja jumped in. They saw the ashes.

"What happened!?" Cole shouted, knowing it was the flower. I shook my head. I sat on my knees.

"It's all my fault!" I cried. The lava began to bubble loudly, but I didn't care. I deserved to die. The ninjas looked around. Cole grabbed me.

"This place is about to blow!" Cole shouted. We got up back to the ship and right when we got into the air, lava burst all over the place. I couldn't stop crying. Cole put me in my bed and left me there. I fell asleep out of tiredness. I woke up, and we only had about 36 hours left to save Alex. I walked into the control room, where Nya was trying to figure out where Alex could be.

"Computer, go 20 feet underground," she commanded. A 3D hologram was projected of underground. There was a fortress.

"There it is! That's it!" I shouted. It was almost like all my worries went away. I felt light. Like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"We're headed there right now," Nya reassured me. Once we got there, we snuck into the fortress, and it looked more like a lab. There was Alex, strapped down to a table, and of course completely asleep.

**#Cole's point of view**

I looked at her laying there. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back. I didn't want to see her die... She didn't deserve it! All of a sudden, there was a stinging in my everything seemed to flash around me, and fade to black as I watched the other guys collapse beside me.

When I woke up, we were washed up on the beach, but Kai was no where to be seen, and neither was Alex. One by one, the guys woke up in the same order they were shot. Garmadon clearly shot us with darts.

**#Kai's point of view**

When I woke up, I was strapped to a table next to Alex. We had twelve hours left before Alex died. I began to try to think of ways to escape, but my mind was too clouded by thoughts of Alex, and I couldn't stand to see her die, knowing it was my fault. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. The metal cuffs on my wrist started to melt away as I built up my body temperature.

When I was totally free, I quietly got up and walked over to Alex. I placed my hands on the metal straps that held her down. I closed my eyes and thought warm thoughts. They began to melt. When they were completely melted away, I picked her up and kicked the door down to get out of this place. I ran up the stairs to ground level.

The alarm began to go off, and skeletons were on our trail. I whistled as loud as I could, and right when I felt the finger of a skeleton brush my shoulder, the dragon swooped by and threw us on its back. It took us back to the bounty and left us there. I set Alex down in her bed.

I collapsed to the floor with exhaustion. I woke up to the rumble of thunder and flashes of lightning. Waves began to shift the boat. Next thing I knew, the ship was in pieces washed ashore on an island. I made sure Alex was okay, and she was. It was 4 in the morning, and I drifted back to sleep in the soft, wet sand. I woke up at the sunrise. The. I remembered what time it was. Alex was going to die in the next 10 minutes. I began to panic.

We didn't have the flower. We didn't have an antidote. What was I to do!? I began to cry a I leaned over her bed. This may be the last time I ever see her breathe. One of my tears fell off my cheek and onto hers. "Please, Alex... Please don't die!" I cried. "I love you..." I leaned closer and kissed her as the sun rose.

Her eyes fluttered, but my eyes were sealed shut trying to hold back tears. A familiar voice murmured,"Where am I?" My head shot up, and there she was.

"Alex!" I cried. I grabbed her and held her tight, but she didn't hug me back. I let go to look at her. "Alex?" she looked at me with confused eyes.

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3 Memories Aren't Always Helpful

**#Kai's point of view**  
"Alex, what are- Alex this isn't funny! Alex!?" she shook her head in confusement. "Alex, please!" I cried. "It's me! It's Kai!" she shook her head. I began to cry frantically. She wasn't dead, but she lost her memory.

**#Zane's point of view**  
"It has to be too late... Alex must be dead..." Cole said with a cry.

"Alex?" I said in confusement.

"Yeah, you know. Alex? The mermaid ninja?"

"No, Alex and Kai!" I pointed to them. They were surrounded by pieces of the ship, but most of the ship was in one piece. Alex was sitting up in the sand with a confused look on her face. Kai was kneeling in front of her. How was she alive?

We cheered as we ran towards them. Kai seemed panicked. Alex did not cheer to see us. We all hugged her at once and cheered. "Alex, you're alive!" se did not cheer with us, but instead looked puzzled. "Kai, what happened to her!?" Cole shouted.

"She lost her memory..." Kai whimpered. "It's all my fault..." I looked at Alex desperately.

"Alex?" I said as I grabbed her hands and knelt in front of her. She jerked her hands away. "Alex, it's us! It's the ninja!" She shook her head in puzzlement.

**#Lloyds point of view**  
Alex doesn't remember me? She's like my older sister... "We have to get her memory back!" I cried. "Alex, you're like my older sister!" she looked at me with a sad face.

"I'm sorry, I- I- I don't know you guys..." she said.

"How is she alive?" Sensei asked Kai.

"Oh, uh, Garmadon must've, um... Tested something on her that erased her memory and brought her back..." was he telling the truth? Why would my dad bring her back? All I could do was shrug my shoulders. What did I know?

**#Cole's point of view**  
"Alex will stay in her own room from now on," Sensei said. After I was done listening to Sensei, my eyes and thoughts went straight back to Alex. Could her memories be gone forever? "Kai, you will be staying in Alex's room with her until she is better."

"Whoa, whoa, what!?" I shouted in frustration. "This was his fault in the first place!"

"Exactly my point," Sensei corrected. My eyes flickered over to Kai with an evil glare. I walked closer to him.

"I swear, if you do one other thing to this poor girl," Kai didn't need me to finish. My face became harder, like how Alex looked at me for the first time. I turned my attention to Lloyd. "Lloyd, do you think you can fix the ship?" He nodded as he raised his hands like he was touching the sky.

The water started to swirl, sucking in scattered pieces of the ship. The ship came together and swirled around on the top of the water, the water ceased dropping the ship into the now calm ocean.

We put all of our belongings back on the ship. Alex stood out on the beach, and I reached my hand out to her. "Come on. Trust me." I stretched my arm further. She looked at my had to decide wether she wanted to grab it or not. Her hand stretched out to grip mine. I pulled her on board. "Welcome back onboard."

"Welcome back?" I nodded. She shrugged her shoulders. "Where am I staying?"

"Follow me." I grabbed her hand to tug her along. I led her to the spare room. "I'll go get your belongings from the other room." She looked at me in a confused way. "Trust me." She didn't seem to. She began looking around the room trying to become familiar with it.

I walked into her old room to get her other ninja suits and her pajamas. I saw a photo of her parents sitting on her bedside table. I picked it up and examined it closely. Alex looked so happy. I smiled in sadness. I took it to her new room and gave it to her.

She stared at the picture trying to figure out who these people were. I wanted to let her figure it out on her own, so I left her. I went to the control room and got the ship moving.

**#Kai's point of view**  
Maybe Garmadon was the one to erase her memories, but I doubt he was the one who brought her back. I thought about how she reanimated after I kissed her... I wondered I she could still be a mermaid and if her memories would ever come back.

I walked to her room to see how she was doing. I knocked on the inside of the door as I opened it. Her eyes shot up at me. Her eyes grew wide. She looked like she was shocked, but then she grabbed the picture of her family. She took one look at it and said,"This is my family!" she exclaimed.

"Your memories! They're coming back!" I shouted as I ran and knelt beside her. She looked at me trying to figure out who I was, but she couldn't seem to. She looked at the picture of her family again and smiled.

"I really want to see them..." She sighed. What was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't tell her at a time like this that her family had been killed! I felt a huge pang of guilt in my heart. I felt her eyes following me as I walked out.

**#Jay's point of view**  
I was so happy Alex survived, but for some reason I didn't feel as excited as the other guys... Was it because I already have Nya, or because I'm just not as close to Alex as the other guys?

Besides all that, I hoped that her memories would come back to her. I didn't necessarily want her memories to come back all at once, like what happened with Zane. Even though it led him to his true potential, it sort of overwhelmed him. He was never the same after that.

Has Alex forgotten she's a mermaid? I could never know. I didn't want to ask her incase she didn't remember. The question is, is she still a mermaid?

**#Zane's point of view**  
I couldn't really tell why Cole got so upset when he found out Kai would be staying with Alex. Why did he care? I understand that Kai was the cause of all this, but he didn't mean to do it.

Alex doesn't deserve to go what she's going through. She's always been so nice and caring to everyone. We were all sitting at the table probably wondering about Alex, and that's when Kai burst into the room. "She remembers her parents." Everyone at the table exchanged glances and looked at Kai.

"Seriously?" Cole said excitedly.

"Seriously!" Kai exclaimed. We all sighed a small sigh of relief. Alex's memories were coming back.

**#Lloyd's point of view**  
I hoped Alex would remember me. I got up to walk into her room. I opened the door, and there she sat on her bed. "Hey, Alex," I said warmly.

"Hey, uh..."

"Lloyd... Do you not remember me?" I asked with a sunken heart. She looked at the floor trying to remember so she wouldn't hurt my feelings. She looked up at me with a guilty look on her face. She slightly shook her head as her eyes began to mist.

**#Kai's point of view**  
Later that night I went into Alex's room to put my sleeping bag on the couch. She was sitting on her bed in the dim light of her lamp looking at her photo. "Hey," I said so she knew I was there. She looked up at me with big eyes. I smiled at her to make her feel better.

She sort of smiled back before her eyes went back to the picture. I put my sleeping bag on the couch. "Kai, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Kai."

"Who am I?" I didn't know how to respond to the question. I slowly sat next to her on the edge of her bed. I stared at the floor like it had the answers.

"You won't believe me when I say this, but, you're a ninja. A yellow ninja. Your element is wind, and every full moon an the day afterwards, if you make contact with water, you turn into a maid of the sea..." She gripped her head like she was in pain, but she did it with wide eyes.

"Ever since I was seventeen... My parents-" she bit her lip to keep in her tears. She had just remembered they were killed. A single, silent tear fell down from her eyes. I heard it hit the bed with a soft patter.

"Alex, I- I'm so sorry..." I didn't know what to do but to just feel sympathetic for her.

"Let's just get to bed..." she said in between sniffles. She reached over as I got up and snapped off the lamp. I couldn't sleep. I tried to clear my mind, but my head was too clouded with thoughts of her. As I began to drift to sleep, I heard light foot steps coming down the hallway. I forced myself to get up to see who it was.

It was Cole. He shoved me back in the room. "It's so obvious," he said angrily.

"Cole, please!" I said. We walked around each other in circles. He grabbed my shirt and threw me back into the hallway. I stumbled back. I ran to the end of the short hallway.

"I know how you feel about her. I feel the same way," he said with frustration. "Right now she's a fish in a sea with other fish. I'm gonna be the one to catch her. My advice to you: there are other fish in the sea!" That made me angry enough to jump at Cole.

We started to fight. Cole threw me against the other wall and charged at me. He jumped at me.

All of a sudden, Cole was yanked off of me, and I expected it to be Sensei, but it was Alex. She looked at us both angrily. "Don't fight!" shouted whispered loudly. "I can't believe either one of you!" Even though she was angry, she gave Cole a hug and asked him if he was okay.

My feelings were all mixed up inside, and I felt a pang of jealousy. She came and hugged me and asked me if I was okay. "I'm fine..." I said. She looked at me.

"Let's all just get back to bed," she declared. She seemed to look at me with a sad expression in her eyes, and walked off. Coke looked at me with a hard face and walked back to bed.

**#Cole's point of view**  
The night after we fought, I went into Alex's room before Kai did. She was looking at the picture again. Her eyes followed me as I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at me like she was expecting me to say something.

I looked at the floor trying to come up with something to say. I finally looked up at her hopeful eyes. "I didn't mean to frighten you last night when we fought... I'm really sorry, Alex..."

"I- I um..." she couldn't think of anything to say as we sort of just stared at each other. I leaned in to kiss her, and right when we were a centimeter from each other's faces, a sword was thrown into the wall between our faces. We both jumped back in fright as we saw Kai in the doorway.

Alex took turns looking at the sword and Kai. She gripped her head. "Alex? Are you-"

"You tried to kill me!" she blurted. Another memory had come back. That had to be the one memory Kai didn't want to enter her mind. She looked at Kai with misty, almost emotionless eyes. She fainted back into her pillow. I yanked the sword out of the wall and pointed it at Kai.

He pulled one out from behind him. Right before our swords clanked, Sensei yanked us apart. "Both of you! Stop!" he decreed. "This is no place for violence!" We both glared at Sensei.

**#Kai's point of view**

I didn't care what Sensei had to say about this. I had to win Alex over, but how was I going to do that after that one memory found its way into her head?


	4. Chapter 4 Blinded

**#Kai's point of view**  
In the morning, everyone was silent at breakfast. Alex wasn't hungry, so she went back to sleep. I'm sure Alex was worn out after what happened over the past few days. If Alex hadn't lost her memory, would she have known I said I loved her? That I'd kissed her?

I didn't know how those memories would ever come back to her, if they existed. "Has any other of Alex's memories come back?" Sensei asked to start a conversation.

"Well, now she knows that Kai tried to kill her!" Cole said with sarcastic excitement. I glared at him and he gave me a sarcastic smile back.

"She also knows that her parents were killed and that she's a mermaid," I said like my response was better than Cole's. I gave Cole a sarcastic smile.

**#Cole's point of view**  
"And it's all your fault that she had to rediscover those memories," I said matter of factly. Kai scrunched up is knows in anger and leaped at me from across the table. I got up to get ready for when Kai hit me and reached out for him, but Jay and Zane yanked us both back into our chairs as everyone stared at us in shock.

Zane's hand was still on my shoulder and I jerked my shoulder away. I refused to look at Kai. I walked into Alex's room after breakfast to check on her, and there she sat in bed staring out the window. "What're you looking at?" I asked curiously.

"The ocean. How the sun's rays bounce off of the ocean and how it seems to dance..." she replied with a light tone in her voice. There was a short silence as I stared out her window to try and match her imagination.

"Kai really likes you, you know?" I don't know how those words escaped from my mouth, but they did, and I wished I hadn't said them. Alex wouldn't look at me. She continued to watch the ocean.

"Maybe so." she continued to watch the ocean dance. The sun's rays danced in her eyes. "He tried to kill me." I felt my face loosen. I couldn't imagine what Alex was going through. I went and sat across from Alex on her bed, drawing her attention from the ocean. She looked at me with big eyes.

"He didn't mean what he did..." Her eyelids shut as a single tear slithered out. It splattered on her bed sheets. I put my finger under her chin and softly tilted her face up to me. She opened her eyes. My heart sunk sunk her like this. My face felt loose. We immediately embraced each other in a hug.

"What am I supposed to do?" she sobbed.

**#Lloyd's point of view**  
I didn't quite get why Cole made such a mean remark this morning. It wasn't like him. I went to Kai to ask him what was going on, considering he was the one who lunged at him. I opened our door, and there he was sitting on his bunk. He was already having a conversation with Jay and Zane about this morning.

I could tell Kai was beginning to get slightly irritated, and he has an ill temper. Everyone's head was turned to me. "What?" Kai asked with an irritated sound in his words.

"What's going in between you and Cole?" I asked demandingly.

"Don't even try, kid. He won't even tell us," Jay said. I was determined to get an answer.

**#Zane's point of view**  
I had no clue what happened at the table this morning, and I wondered why Kai wouldn't talk about it. I sensed that it was about Alex, but I couldn't jump to a conclusion.

**#Kai's point of view**  
Why is everyone so interested about this morning? I tried to ignore it the best I could. I walked to Alex's room. She was in there organizing. She heard me walk in, but she ignored it. I shut the door behind me. "Alex," I began,"I didn't mean to frighten you... I didn't mean to hurt you..." I knew that no matter what I said, it wouldn't turn out well. "The truth is, I put what I thought was temporary sleeping powder in your soup so we could go out and surprise you with the fire flower when you woke up... We felt like we should do something nice for you, and it didn't go as planned... I had no idea it might've killed you, and I didn't mean it when I held my sword at your throat... I went out to get the flower on my own, and I- I- I did it because I loved you," she froze. "I just didn't know it yet... The flower disintegrated, and it singed my hand..." I showed her the burn for proof, but her back stayed turned to me, and all she did was turn her eyes to glance at it. "You were kidnapped by Garmadon, and we went out to save you... The other guys were left on an island, but Garmadon kept the two of us, and I escaped and took you with me... We went on the ship and shipwrecked on the same island as the guys were left on... I had ten minutes to save you, and I-"

"Said you loved me..." She finished. She turned towards me an ran into my arms and began to cry.

"You heard me...?" I whispered. She hugged me tighter. "Alex, the truth is, fire can't breathe without oxygen, and without oxygen, it can't live... Alex, your element is wind, mine is fire, and without you, I can't breathe... I can't live..." I told her.

"The only way you could bring me back was-"

"To kiss you..." We finished each others sentences. Alex kissed me and we both realized that every memory she ever got back was only when I was around, and neither of us realized Cole was in the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

#Cole's** point of view**  
There was Kai. In Alex's room. Kissing Alex. "Ahem!?" I said angrily. They separated and looked at me with wide eyes. I threw myself at Kai. Kai crossed his arms in the air to defend himself. I landed on top of him, smashing him into the wall.

Kai let out a grunt of pain. "Kai!" Alex screamed. She ran to him, but we continued to fight. Kai shoved me off of him. He got up and ran at me. He slammed me into the wall, causing some of the planks to break.

Alex started to back into the corner as the rest of her memories began to flood back. She gripped her head like she was in pain. Kai escaped my grip to run to her but once he started to bend over to talk to her, but I ripped him away and slung him to the wall above the bed. He hit the wall and bounced off into the bed.

I walked over, but he was unconscious. His lip was cut and bleeding, and his armor's the only thing that kept him from really getting hurt. I realized what I had done and my eyes flickered to Alex. She looked horrified. She was completely backed up into the corner.

"Alex, I- I didn't mean-" she started to cry. I took a step closer to her, but she got up and ran away. I reached my arm out to her. "Alex..." She would never look at me the same ever again.

**#Jay's point of view**  
Alex came running into our room. She was hysterical. Zane and I jumped out of bed. "Okay, Alex calm down. What happened?" I said trying to stay calm. She was trying to say something, but words would not escape her mouth.

She grabbed my arm and pulled Zane and I to her room. There was Cole sitting on the floor with his face buried in his hands, and there was Kai unconscious on the bed. Alex tried to suck up her tears, and she was doing an okay job, but after watching this, that would be hard. "Cole!? You did this!?" I shouted. His hands slipped away from his face smearing tears.

"I- I didn't mean to! I- I-" he couldn't finish. I was surprised at him.

**#Zane's point of view**  
I couldn't believe Cole would do something like this. Luckily, though, neither one of them was severely hurt. Just then, Lloyd walked in the room to see what was going on. "Hey guys what's the-" he stopped once he saw the scene. He looked at Kai, then at Alex, then at Cole. Lloyd walked over to hug Alex. Alex accepted the hug. Her breathing became shaky as she calmed herself down.

"Are you alright, Alex?" I asked. She nodded. Dried tear marks were all over her cheeks.

"Please carry Kai to his bed..." she asked us. We didn't object. I went and picked up the limp body and set him on his own bed in his own bedroom.

**#Cole's point of view**  
Alex clearly wanted to talk to me, but I couldn't imagine what she had to say to me. Once everyone was out of the room, she walked over and lowered herself to the floor to sit next to me.

I refused to uncover my eyes. "Cole?" I wouldn't look up. Her soft hands gently pulled my hands off my eyes. I looked up at Alex blurred by tears. "I know you didn't mean to, but you still did it."

"Alex, I-"

"And I forgive you..." She said softly. She forgave me!? After throwing Kai at a wall!? I looked down at the floor ashamed. Alex hugged me. "You need to get some sleep," she whispered. We both stood up. She slapped my cheek, an then kissed it. "Go to bed..."

**#Kai's point of view**  
At about one am, I woke up to the scream of Alex. I leaped out of bed and ran to her room. I opened the door an ran to her. She was fidgeting, screaming, and crying in her sleep. I kept trying to snatch her wrists, and I finally did.

I held them in place and she woke up screaming and crying still. "Alex, Alex! Calm down. It's me. It's just Kai." She seemed to calm down quite a bit once she knew it was only me. She kept crying and her breathing was shaky. I sat next to her and hugged her. I stroked her hair. "Sshhh... Ssshhhhh... It was only a dream," I whispered to her.

The crying must've worn her out because she fell right back to sleep on my shoulder. I gently and slowly set her back down on her pillow. I walked over to her couch where my sleeping bag still lay and drifted off to sleep.

**#Cole's point of view**  
In the morning, when I woke up, Kai wasn't in his bed. I knew where he was. I decided wether I should fight or if I should just let it go. My eyes slowly shut again while I was thinking and I fell back onto my pillow.

When I woke up, it was to the smell of breakfast. The aroma got to my mind and instead of thinking about how tired I was, I just jumped from my bunk and ran to the table. Jay carried out breakfast and set it on the table. Kai and Alex weren't here. "Cole, go get Alex and Kai," Sensei commanded.

I got up to go get them. I walked to Alex's room and quietly opened the door so I wouldn't disturb them. There they were both sound asleep. I looked at Kai stretched out on the sofa with dried blood on his lip. I sighed a shameful sigh.

I walked over to the couch to wake Kai up first. I shook him and he groaned. "Come on, dude. Gotta get up." his eyelids barely opened, just enough to see me standing there. I pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Alright. I'll get Alex up," he groaned as he rubbed his head.

**#Kai's point of view**  
I got up to brush my teeth and get the awful bloody taste out of it. I walked over to Alex's bed and softly shook her. "Alex... Alex..." her eyes opened. She yawned. She looked up at me. "Morning." She smiled and I kissed her good morning. She got out of bed and brushed her teeth. We walked down to breakfast together.

We came in and sat at the table. "Ah, there you are," Sensei said. "Now what was that banging and screaming last night?"

We all exchanged glances. Alex looked at me. I shook my head when Sensei wasn't looking. "Oh, that? That was just, uh, us goofing around..." Alex said with an unsure tone in her voice. I could tell she thought Sensei wasn't go to believe her.

"I see," he said. Alex seemed relieved.

**#Jay's point of view**  
I couldn't believe Alex just lied. After what Cole did last night, I thought for sure she would want him to be punished or something. I looked at Alex with a slightly dropped jaw. She smiled at me like that's exactly what happened.

After breakfast, the guys and I all walked back to our room and sat on our bunks. "So, what's going on between you two?" I asked, and ready for when one of them attacked me, but neither of them did.

Kai and Cole looked at each other. "Well... We both liked Alex... A lot, and we started to fight about it..." Kai said awkwardly.

"And last night I sorta saw Kai kissing her..." Cole said reluctantly and awkwardly. Then all attention was directed to Kai.

"You kissed her!?" Jay said like he didn't believe it.

"Yeah... Three times..."

"Three!?" Cole exclaimed.

"Once last night, once this morning, and how do you think she came out of her coma on the beach?" All of our jaws dropped. We were all so confused...

**#Zane's point of view**

After Kai accused her of silly things, pushed her overboard, and tried to kill her, how on earth did he end up with her!? Questions began to flow through my mind, but I didn't want to ask them.

**#Cole's point of view**

Three _times_!? _Three times!?_ How on Earth did he kiss her three times!? He almost killed her, and more than once! I was utterly shocked and confused. Then Alex came in our door with a depressed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked her worriedly.

"I- I have to leave..." she said as she unfolded a letter.

"What? Why?" Kai asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I got a really big job to do... I get to sing on live TV, but I don't want to leave you guys for one second..."

"You will come back, right?" Kai asked worriedly.

"Of course..." Kai smiled, but with sad expression.

"I better go pack my things..." Alex said as she turned around and left.

**#Kai's point of view**

I went to help Alex pack her things. She had to leave tonight, and I wasn't looking forward to it. "I'm gonna miss you..." I told her. She smiled and kissed me.

"I'm gonna miss you, too." Later that night, we lined up shoulder to shoulder to say good bye. Alex started with Sensei, and then Nya. She hugged Zane, then Jay, then Lloyd. She got to Cole. She hugged him and said goodbye, then kissed his cheek, which upset me a little, but I let it go.

Then she got to me, and I had on my ninja mask to hide my tears."I'm gonna miss you most of all," she said and peeled my mask over my head. She kissed me good bye and hugged me as I felt one of her tears fall on my shoulder. "Bye," she said with misty eyes. She kissed me quickly one more time and walked off the ship.

The next night, we turned on the TV, but only to see Alex get shot.


	6. Chapter 6 The Shooter

#Kai's** point of view**  
The camera zoomed in on her ad the crowd burst into screams. She said one thing. It was Kai. The world seemed to stop around me. Everyone's voices seemed to fade away as the image of Alex being shot played over and over inside my mind. I stared at the TV, too shocked to do anything.

I ignored what everyone was saying, and jumped up. "We have to turn this ship around." I ran to the control room as fast as I could. I grabbed the steering wheel and spun it around. Once we got to land, I charged off the ship and ran to the hospital by foot.

Everyone on the ship called after me, but I kept running. I bust through the hospital doors and cut in front of everyone waiting at the front desk. "Where is she?" I said frantically. The lady looked at me like I was crazy. "The blonde who just got shot!? Alex!?"

"Room 493..." I ran up the stairs and ran down the hall. I heard nurses and doctors every where telling me I couldn't go in, but I did anyway. As soon as I opened the door, I burst to tears. I knelt beside her bed.

She had been shot right in the chest. I began to cry hysterically. Her eyes were closed and she lay completely still. She had one of those things in her nose hooked up to an oxygen tank. I couldn't bare to look at her like this. All of a sudden, one of her eyelids twitched. I leaped up and looked over her. Her eyes barely opened. "Alex!?"

"Kai?" she croaked.

"Oh my God, you're alive!" I hugged her the lightest I could so i wouldn't hurt her. I continued to cry some. I was so worried about her. She sat up and hugged me running her fingers through my hair reassuring me she was going to be just fine. She kissed me right before the other guys walked into the room.

**#Cole's point of view**  
I walked into the room and saw Alex hooked up to these machines, and I saw where she was shot. She was heavily bandaged. Kai didn't seem to happy to see her like this. Alex was trying to talk the best she could. "You're alive!" I said.

She smiled the best she could and hugged me. "The bullet barely missed my heart. They were able to remove the bullet. Don't worry." I a copy of her X-ray and looked at it carefully. And when I say it barely missed her heart, it pretty much skid right passed it, probably leaving a scratch or something.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry they'll find out," She croaked. She seemed awful.

"I'll spend the night here in the hospital," Kai said. Alex faintly smiled.

**#Jay's point of view**  
Even though I wasn't that close to her, it was pretty terrible to see her like this. If that bullet was just one millimeter to the right, she probably wouldn't be here right now. Kai felt so terrible for letting her leave.

I couldn't help but to feel bad for him, either. He and Alex continued to talk quietly. Kai was trying to hold back tears as he leaned over her hospital bed.

**#Zane's point of view**  
Alex really didn't deserve any of this. This has to be maybe the third or fourth time she's almost been killed. She seemed so sweet and innocent. I looked at her as her lips barely moved. How still she was in her bed.

**#Kai's point of view**  
I spent the night in the hospital with Alex and had a terrible dream. I left her for one minute, and when I came back, she wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating. I woke up with a start in the middle of the night.

The first thing I did was look at Alex to make sure she was still breathing, and she was. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and tried to go back to sleep.

I decided I'd stay with her for the rest of the week. I didn't want her to be alone. She refused to eat. She said she wasn't hungry, and I don't blame her. She wouldn't take one bite of anything. "Alex, please! You have to eat," I whispered. She would just shake her head.

She wouldn't eat anything the whole week, and every day she became paler and paler. One day she fell asleep in her bed, and I looked at her and she was almost as white as the sheets on her bed. I felt like this was my fault. I should've never let her go.

**#Lloyd's point of view**  
There was news that Kai would be bringing Alex back today, and I couldn't wait to see her. We were all playing video games when we heard, "We're back!"

"Alex!" we all shouted as we got up. We ran outside to greet them. I was shocked to see the condition Alex was in. She was so pale. We all ran up to hug her. She lightly hugged all of us. Kai took Alex to her bed.

**#Cole's point of view**  
Why on Earth was Alex so pale? I found Kai. "Why is she so pale!?"

"She refused to eat all week long. She says she isn't hungry. I don't blame her. I tried to get her to eat, and so did the doctors. She just wouldn't."

I looked at Alex asleep on her bed. I sighed. What else could I really do?

**#Zane's point of view**

Alex's wound has gotten much better, but she's in no better condition than she was in when she got to the hospital. She was sickly and pale. She seemed so tired all the time.

She never had enough energy for anything. Kai finally got her to start eating a little bit, and we were all relieved to see that.

We had a doctor come and check her out to make sure she was doing okay. He said that she's way underweight, and if she doesn't continue to eat, she could die.

**#Kai's point of view**

I felt like Alex was my responsibility now. I had to make sure she ate. Every day she became paler and paler, and her voice became fainter and fainter. I told Alex what the doctor said, and she cried just a little bit. "Come on. Let's walk around the ship." I put her arm over my shoulder and helped her up.

She hunched over just a little bit, but I didn't expect her to stand straight up. She took light steps. She hadn't really walked in a while. "Am I gonna be alright?" she asked me.

"Of- of course, and I'm gonna make sure of it." Later that night, we turned on the TV and watched the news. They were talking about Alex's case. They had found the shooter, and it wasn't necessarily anyone unfamiliar.


	7. Chapter 7 Don't Disobey

**#Kai's point of view**  
We all watched the TV. Alex was asleep in her room, most likely having a nightmare. Her ex shot her, and the scientists were behind it all. It sorta made sense, because I don't think a random person would shoot her. Actually, I don't think anyone would want to hurt Alex.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I had to be the one to tell her, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I got up to go to her room. I slowly opened the door. She looked like she was asleep, but she croaked my name and reached her arm out to me.

I went and sat on the edge of her bed. I pushed the hair out of her face so she could see me better. She stared at me. I faintly smiled at her. "We found out who the shooter was."

That seemed to be the first thing she had been interested in since she was shot. "Who?" She sat up on her elbows.

I took a deep breath. "I hate to be telling you this, but it was your ex boyfriend, and the scientists were behind it..." She fell back to her pillow trying to soak all of this in. "I'm sor-"

"Don't worry, it's fine... Just promise me you won't hurt him."

"Who?"

"My ex boyfriend..." Was she crazy!? How could I not hurt him!? I stared at her with a dumbfounded look after her request. She looked at me with a pleading face. She knew I had an ill temper.

**#Cole's point of view**  
Kai walked back with a puzzled look on his face. "Did you tell her?" I asked. He just came and sat on the couch sharing at the floor in thought. "Kai?"

"She told me not to hurt him..."

"Hurt who?"

"Her ex boyfriend." Everyone was immediately confused. "She's just- just too forgiving." I couldn't help but to agree with him. Even after I about killed Kai, she forgave me.

"No kidding," I replied. I mean Kai almost killed her twice, maybe three times, but they ended up together? She was very forgiving, but I liked her for that.

**#Lloyd's point of view**  
I never really saw anyone threaten Alex, because I was just never around when that happened. I knew Kai wasn't very nice to Alex in the beginning, and it didn't make since that they ended up with each other. Even I knew that.

How could Kai not hurt her ex? Kai loved her so much, and he was protective of her. Alex is very forgiving, but she's also very sweet. I thought of Alex as my older sister, and I didn't want to see her die.

**#Zane's point of view**  
It's true. Alex is very forgiving, and that's not always a good thing. If her ex isn't thrown in jail or something, or taught a lesson, and realizes she isn't dead, who knows what could happen?

Alex has become very sick and very weak, and she wouldn't be able to fight on her own. If Kai hurt her ex anyway, wouldn't she just forgive him?

**#Jay's point of view**  
Kai should hurt her ex. She'd be too weak to fight on her own if anything happened to her. Nothing on the Bounty would be the same without her.

**#Kai's point of view**  
All of a sudden, we heard a hoarse scream, and it was for me. Everyone jumped up and I ran down the hallway as fast as I could. I threw open the door and Alex was backing up against her bed frame. Her ex was standing in her room.

He wasn't armed, but he seemed to be threatening her. He turned towards me and ran at me. My fist came back. "Kai! Please don't hurt him!" She shouted. He lept at me, but I shoved him off and into the wall. He shook it off and charged at me. "Kai!"

I pulled spinjitzu on him, and it flung him to the wall. It knocked him out and he lay on the floor. Then all of the other guys came in. I looked over at Alex who looked at me with disappointed eyes. "Alex, I-" She got up and ran away from me the best she could.

I ran after her. "I may be forgiving, but you did what I told you not to do."

"Alex, please! I-"

"It's over."


	8. Chapter 8 Gone

**#Kai's point of view**  
What? I couldn't believe my ears. Time seemed to stop. "What?" I said with a burning sensation in my nose. I was about to cry, and I'm sure I would. Alex was trying to hold back tears to keep them from running down her pale face.

Her lip was quivering, but her eyes were hard. She turned around and walked down the hall as I watched her go. Everyone's heads were poking out of the door in awe. They couldn't believe it either.

**#Cole's point of view**  
Do my ears deceive me? Could she have just said what I thought she said? Could this be my chance? I thought about it, but I wouldn't do that to Kai. Alex is too sweet to go out with me anyway after going out with Kai.

Alex has always been so forgiving, why didn't she forgive him for that? He was worried about her. He loves her more than anything. Everyone watched Kai as he stood there and stared at the floor. He turned around to face us. He was trying not to cry. "Kai? Are you-"

"Just call the cops to come get her ex," he said as he wiped tears from his eyes. He turned around to walk to his room. Everyone exchanged looks. I went to get the phone to call the police department.

**#Zane's point of view**  
I couldn't believe it. Kai was trying to protect her, and why couldn't she just forgive him? She means the world to him; she means the world to all of us. Kai may have disliked Alex in the beginning, but he ended up falling in love with her.

**#Kai's point of view**  
I layed in bed staring at the ceiling like it had all the answers. I wondered where Alex could have gone. Could she have gone to Nya for advice or something? Where could she go?

I stared at the ceiling thinking about Alex and what would happen. I began to think about things that don't matter. She probably went back to her room. She's too ill to do anything.

Then Cole came into the room, and then I realized what time of day it was. "Dude, are you okay?"

I shut my eyes and sighed. "I love her..." I said without looking at him. Cole sat in his bunk.

"I know, dude. I know." Did he?

**#Cole's point of view**  
"You need to come to dinner, man," I told him, but all he did was roll over on his side to face the wall. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, dude! You hated her in the beginning!" His furious eyes flicked over to me and he sat up on his elbows. "Now look at you!" I shouted.

Anger knit his eyebrows together and he jumped at me from the top bunk. He slammed me against the wall and pinned me there. "Don't you ever say that again!" His eyes were hard. He wasn't fooling around. He pushed my shoulders back at the wall and let go.

He went back to his bunk and stayed there. I walked out of the room to go to the table. Surprisingly enough, Alex was there. She ate about half a plate of food. It was great to see her eating again. "You seem much better, Alex," Sensei commented.

"I look better than I feel," she remarked. She got up from the table and walked away. I stared at my food. It seemed I wasn't so hungry anymore.

**#Lloyd's point of view**

I felt bad for Alex, and I felt bad for Kai, but I didn't know which one to feel worse for. I wondered why Kai wasn't at dinner. Why did I care? I was just happy Alex was finally eating again.

I went to Alex's room after dinner to make sure she was feeling okay. I knocked on the door as I opened it. She looked over to see who it was. "Oh, hey, Lloyd," she sighed.

"Alex, why did you dump Kai?" she looked away from me and pursed her lips trying to hold back tears. She shook her head to say she didn't want to talk about it. "You can tell me."

She took a deep breath. "The thing is, I told Kai not to do it, but he did anyway. I never told him not to fight with Cole, because who knows what would've happened?" she said. I could kind of see where she was coming from.

**#Jay's point of view**

I was happy to see Alex at dinner, but I didn't know why Kai wasn't there. It couldn't have been because Alex was there, because who would've known she would come?

I felt bad for Kai, and sorry for Alex. Neither of them deserved what they got. Alex was too sweet to be almost killed, and even though Kai did something Alex told him not to, he loved her so much.

**#Kai's point of view**

I drifted off into a deep sleep and dreamed about Alex. I couldn't get her out of my mind. The next morning, I went into Alex's room to apologize, but she wasn't there. I figured she was at the breakfast table, but she wasn't there either. Where could she have gone?

"Hey, guys? Where's Alex?" That's when I noticed no one was really eating, and they all had gloomy faces.

Cole took in a deep breath. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean she's gone, and she's not coming back."


	9. Chapter 9 Found

**#Kai's point of view**  
"What!? And you're just sitting here doing nothing about it!?" No one responded. "I'm gonna find her."

"Dude are you nuts!?" Cole called after me as I ran to turn the boat around. I spun the wheel as hard as I could. Alex is too ill to be out on her own! Once we hit land, I jumped off of the boat and ran around all of Ninjago. Everyone else stayed on the boat because they saw no point in trying to convince her to come back.

I ran to the hospital to see if she was there, but she wasn't. Where could she have gone!? I ran to her old parents' house and busted down the rotting wooden door. "Alex!? Alex!?" I called. No answer.

I ran back out of the house, but then I walked back in the house. A faint glow appeared out of the corner of my eye. The TV was on. A picture of Alex came up. I stared at the TV as the caption "missing" appeared under her photo.

**#Cole's point of view**  
There was no way he could convince Alex to come back. I just didn't want to believe it. Alex would never come back, especially if it was Kai trying to convince her. She clearly hated him now.

If anyone should persuade her to come back, it should be me, but I'm just to lazy to deal with it. Kai was out of his mind.

**#Zane's point of view**  
Kai? Trying to convince Alex to come back? It couldn't be. It would never happen. Alex was clearly done here. No way no how was she coming back.

**#Lloyd's point of view**  
Even though I had no faith in Kai, I hoped Alex would come back.

**#Kai's point of view**  
I felt like all hope was lost. She wasn't anywhere. She was missing. I felt my heart sink. How was I to find her now? I didn't want to believe it. I just couldn't. I ran outside as it started to thunder and rain.

I ran through the wet streets splashing water everywhere I went. I charged down the giant muddy plains and down the hill. It was pouring hard. I saw what looked like a person laying in the grass. I ran over to them. There she lay with a twisted ankle, maybe broken, with black hair dye being washed out of her hair and staining her clothes.

Her eyes slowly slid open to see me. "Kai?" she whispered. I could barely hear her because the rain pattered so loudly.

"Alex..." I said. "Why did you leave?"

"After I broke up with you, I thought you would never want to see me again..."

"Alex, to the world you may be just one person, but to me you mean the world..." I cried, but it blended in with the rain. She grabbed me and my breathing haulted abd my heart began to pound. She pressed her lips against mine softly. My hair was dripping wet, and so was hers. Neithe of us cared.

**#Cole's point of view**  
We ran down the plains trying to find Kai. We saw two kissing silhouettes concealed in the mist. Then I realized. It's Kai and Alex. I wanted to run to them, but I didn't want to spoil their moment. Everyone else watched them with teary eyes.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that Kai was out there kissing her in the pooring rain. The two figures seperated and Kai kissed her forehead. Kai finally stood up and he was carrying Alex bridal style.

**#Kai's point of view**  
I put her in her bed and examined her ankle. "It's not broken," I said relieved. She sighed. I walked over to her and kissed her. Our hair was still drying from the pooring rain.

I sat on the edge of her bed and we began to talk. "Kai, I- I'm sorry I ever dumped you... You were only trying to protect me... I forgot you had an ill temper..." I looked at her with a hurt look. "But that's one of the many things I like about you," she finished. I leaned in to kiss her.

**#Cole's point of view**  
I threw a sword between their two faces. They were startled. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but, uh, Alex? What are you doing with him?" she looked at me with a puzzled, shocked look.

"Do you expect me to answer that!?" she said. Kai looked at me with hard eyes. I shrugged my shoulders at her and leaned on the door frame. She let out a sarcastic ha. "I'm not answering that, Cole," she told me. She crossed her arms and looked away from me.

What did she just say? I walked over to her. "Cole what're-" and I slapped her.


	10. Chapter 10 The Picture

**#Cole's point of view**  
She grabbed her cheek. Her eyes were wide. She was stunned, and so was I. I couldn't believe I just did that. Instead of jumping at me, Kai was staring at Alex in awe, too shocked to do anything. Alex turned to me.

Her lip began to quiver. Her eyes and mouth slanted down as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Alex, I-" she got up and ran away.

"Are you frickin' kidding me!?" Kai shouted at me. I began to cry. I didn't mean to slap her. Instead of lunging at me, Kai ran out of the room to go comfort Alex.

**#Zane's point of view**  
We saw Alex running down the hallway crying. We saw Kai about a second later chasing after her. What has Kai done this time? Jay and I jumped up. We tip toed down the hallway and watched them threw the window.

**#Kai's point of view**  
I finally caught up to her. We were standing out on the deck, just resoaking ourselves. I grabbed Alex's shoulder as she stared over the side of the ship and turned her around to face me. She was holding her cheek and still crying.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as I placed my hand on her cheek. She kissed me and then buried her head into my shoulder.

"Why would Cole slap me?" she said in between sniffles. I squeezed her tighter. I kissed her, then she reburied her head. I lightly swung from side to side. I ran my fingers through her hair trying to comfort her. Her breathing became shaky as she calmed down. "Kai, what made you love me?" she asked without looking at me.

I thought about it for a minute. "No matter what I did, you were always so kind to me..." she kissed me for as long as I could hold my breath.

**#Jay's point of view**  
Zane and I looked at each other in confusion. We couldn't hear what they were saying, but we saw their actions. We turned around and walked to Alex's room, where Cole sat on the floor against the bed. His face was buried in his hands and knees.

"Cole?" I asked. He looked up at us with shameful eyes.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Mean to do what?" I asked suspiciously. He shook his head and reluctantly told us what he did.

"I- I slapped her..." Zane and I couldn't believe it. Cole? Slap Alex? It didn't make sense.

"Why did you slap her?" Zane asked.

"I got mad..." he admitted.

**#Lloyd's point of view**  
I was so happy Alex was back. I walked down the hall and saw Jay, Zane, and Cole all sitting in Alex's room talking. Cole seemed very upset. I didn't want to ask what was going on, because I'm sure it had something to do with Alex.

I saw Alex and Kai walk in soaking wet from outside.

**#Kai's point of view**  
Alex and I walked to the couch and sat in front of the fireplace. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and sort of sat sideways and wrapped herself in a blanket. She put her head on my shoulder. We were both completely silent. I gently lay my head on top of hers.

We both drifted off to sleep in front of the fire place. In the morning, I woke up by myself. My head was on the armrest of the couch and a blanket spread over me. I sat up on my elbows looking for Alex. I saw her coming down the hallway. She saw me out of the corner of her eye.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you." She kissed me. "My turn to make breakfast." She smiled and walked away. I layed on the couch looking at the ceiling thinking about how lucky I was to have Alex back.

**#Alex's point of view**  
I walked down the hallway and Cole pulled me aside. I felt like I already knew what he was going to say, and I was right. "Alex, I- I didn't mean to slap you... Something just came over me! I- I-" I kissed his cheek and continued down the hallway.

**#Cole's point of view**  
How? I don't know. How could she just kiss my cheek after I slapped hers? I smiled as she walked down the hallway. The coloration of her skin was finally fully back, and she looked even more beautiful than she did before.

To be honest, I was jealous of Kai. He was so lucky to have her. How does someone ill tempered like him end up with someone sweet and forgiving like her?

**#Zane's point of view**  
I walked into the kitchen as Alex was about to finish breakfast and handed her a picture I took of her and Kai. "How did you take this if you didn't have a camera?" she asked. She stared at the picture.

"I'm a robot, remember?" I reminded her. She was about to tears when she saw the picture.

"Thanks, Zane," she said as she hugged me. I smiled at her and walked out.

**#Alex's point of view**

I stared at the picture of our silhouettes kissing in the rain. I felt like I was going to cry. After breakfast, I found a spare frame in my room and framed it.

That's when the mailman came and I got an invitation to my parents' funeral. It was in two days.

**#Lloyd's point of view**

I still had no idea how Kai got Alex back on board, but they were clearly back together. I couldn't help but to feel happy for them.

**#Kai's point of view**

I walked into Alex's room as she was getting ready to go to her parents' funeral. She was standing in front of her bathroom mirror putting on her makeup. "You're pretty without all of that, you know," I said. She smiled at me. I hugged her from behind.

"What's this?" I asked as I picked up a picture. She gently took it from me to look at it.

"Zane took it."

"Oh, it's us..." I said. "I love it." Alex turned around and quickly kissed me. "I'll go with you."

I went to her parents funeral with her, and when she went up to see her mom's face for the last time, she wasn't in her coffin.


	11. Chapter 11 Not the Kidnapper

**#Kai's point of view**  
"Where is she!?" I shouted.

"I- I don't know!" Neither of us could make sense of this. We stared into the bare coffin. "We have to find her!" We ran out of the funeral home doors. Alex began to panic. I grabbed her wrists to try and calm her down.

"Alex, look at me." She kept trying to brake free. "Alex. Look at me." I jerked her towards me so she would look into my eyes. "We're going to find your mom. I promise." She nodded and wrapped herself in my arms.

We ran to the Bounty to get everyone and tell them what had happened.

**#Cole's point of view**  
How could Alex's mom have disappeared like that? We sat down and thought of places where she could be. "I've got it!" I shouted. Everyone turned their attention to me. "The scientists. They haven't been found yet."

Everyone acted like why they didn't get why they didn't think of that before. "What are we sitting here for!?" Kai shouted. We all got up and ran back to shore. We ran back to the abandoned lab. We broke down the door, but found it rather quiet. There were cobwebs everywhere.

I continuously ran into the webs, having to brush them out of my face. We all crept around the lab when all of a sudden I tumbled to the ground by weight. I rolled over. There was a scientist grimacing at me. I raised my sword, but he kicked me back down.

Next thing I knew, Kai threw himself at the scientist and knocked him away. Kai came over to me. "You okay?" he asked, offering me a hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand and he yanked me up. The scientist ran at us, but Kai kicked his chest and held him on the ground.

I grabbed a rope to tie him to a pole. Kai and I high fived each other.

**#Jay's point of view**  
Right now, the rest of us had our own problems to attend to. We were fighting another scientist as Alex secretly crept off to find her mom. I watched Alex as she found a different room to look in. Then a scientist jumped at me.

**#Alex's point of view**  
I crept into a different room and peeled my ninja mask off of my head. There were tons of people in here. They all had masks on their faces, making them breathe in gas to keep them asleep.

I looked at people face by face and took their masks off. I got to my mom. I took her mask off. "Mom?" I whispered.  
She tried to open her eyes, but the drugs kept pushing her back into a slumber. I set her down reluctantly as I pulled everyone else's masks off as I waited for her to wake up.

**#Kai's point of view**

I walked into the room as Alex looked over her mom. "How is she?" I asked.

"She's alive..." Alex laughed nervously hiding tears. I turned Alex towards me.

"She's what...?" Alex nodded her head and hugged me. That's when her mom's eyes fluttered. Alex jerked away from me.

"Mom?" Her mom's hand reached up and traced the profile of her face.

"Alex- is- is that you?" Alex put her hand over mom's hand and nodded.

She pursed her lips and was about to cry. "Yes, mom. It's me," She said.

Jay and the others came in. "What'd you do with the scientists?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Just tied them to poles and called the cops."

"Oh, well that's nice." Afterwards, we took Alex's mom home and the cops came to her door with a few questions while we were there.

"How is it that your husband's dead, but you're still alive?"

"The scientists shot both of us, and I pretended to be dead so they wouldn't shoot me again, and then they gave me sleeping gas that seemed to last forever, and then they kidnapped me from my coffin" That's when Alex stood behind her mom in the doorway, and I followed. The cop looked at her funny.

He shook his finger at her. "I know you! You went missing!" Then he pointed his finger at me and said,"Get your hands off of the girl and put your hands behind your head!"

(Oh, and let me know if my story has at least made you almost cry at least once, and let me know what the sweetest part was and what part almost or did make you cry)


	12. Chapter 12 The Tail

**#Kai's point of view**  
I lifted my hands off of her shoulders and put them up behind my head. Alex began to panic trying to tell the cop that I didn't kidnap her; that I was innocent.

The cop raised his gun at me. "Don't make any sudden moves!" He shouted. I began to shake. I turned to Alex for support. She looked to the cop.

"Sir, please! He-"

"Be quiet!" He shouted at her. She looked at me like she was telling me she did the best she could. Everyone else walked in on the scene. They saw me backed against the wall with the gun pointed at me.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold it!" Jay shouted. "What's going on here!?"

"Your friend here kidnapped this girl!" Jay laughed.

"What!?" he laughed. "He didn't kidnap her!" That's when backup arrived. I had tons of guns pointed at me.

**#Zane's point of view**  
Great. Now Kai had been thrown in jail for something he didn't do. After today, all Alex would do was stare into the fire for the rest of the night until she went to bed.

**#Alex's point of view**  
I stared at the ocean through my window and how land seemed to get smaller and smaller as we steered away. I payed attention to how the moonlight glisten off of the water as I drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, I was awoken by a faint glow as my door creaked open. The figure in my doorway walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed as I sat up. A familiar voice whispered,"Alex?" I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the person on my bed.

"Kai!?" I whispered as I threw myself into his arms. I kissed him as he stroked my hair. "How did you get out?" I asked.

"I was proven innocent."

"I was so worried about you..." I ran my fingers through his hair. He layed me back down on my pillow.

"Get some sleep," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

**#Jay's point of view**  
I woke up to the sound of soft foot steps coming into our room. I sat up to get a good look at the person. "Kai? How'd-"

"Proven innocent," he finished before I could. I shrugged my shoulders and went back too sleep.

**#Alex's point of view**

The following day, I had to go into Kai's room to wake him up from his sleep at 1 in the afternoon. I'm sure he was exhausted after last night. I shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. "Kkaaii," I cooed. He still wouldn't wake up. I rolled my eyes and just kissed him.

Then he woke up. I laughed at him. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I had to kiss you just to wake you up."

"Oh... That's what that was," he laughed.

**#Kai's point of view**

Did she really have to kiss me just to awaken me? I laughed at myself. Alex left and I got dressed and brushed my teeth. After lunch, Alex and I jumped into the water to cool off while the majority of everyone else was playing video games.

It was supposed to be a full moon tonight. "Alex! Your tail! It's- it's gone!" she kicked her leg up out of the water.

"Yeah, but yours isn't!"


	13. Chapter 13 What to Do

**#Kai's point of view**

I looked at my legs, but they weren't there. "What!?" Alex slapped her hand to her forehead. "What is it?"

"I completely forgot! Ugh! You kiss a mermaid, you get their tail!"

"Well how can you undo it!?" Alex seemed to fall to silence. She shut her eyes. "Alex?" I put my hand on her cheek and she looked up at me.

"The original mermaid has to kiss someone she doesn't love..." My heart seemed to fall faster than gravity.

"What?" I whispered. She shook her head with misty eyes.

"Kai, I'm so sorry... I-"

"It's my fault. I kissed you first." she looked off into the distance. "Hay, uh, do you think you can get me back onboard without all the guys seeing this?" I said flapping my tail. She laughed.

**#Cole's point of view**

Later that night, I went to Alex's room to apologize her again for everything, but plans sort of changed. "Alex, again I'm really sorry about everything, but when are you gonna see you belong with me?"

"What?" She couldn't believe what I just said. "Why can't you just be happy for me and Kai!?"

"How on Earth does someone with such an ill temper like him end up with someone sweet and forgiving like you!?" She kissed me, but it wasn't out of love. It was out of anger.

"Satisfied!?" she said and shoved me out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

**#Zane's point of view**

Cole walked into the room, but he seemed distant. He seemed puzzled. "Everything alright?" He acted like he didn't hear me. "Cole?"

"Huh? What?"

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah..." That's when Kai slipped out of the room.

**#Kai's point of view**

I slowly opened Alex's door, and then shut it behind me. "Hey," she said without expression. I sat next to her. "Do you mind handing me my water before we talk?" she asked.

I grabbed the water from the side table, and ended up spilling a little bit on myself. "Uh, Alex? Why isn't my tail sprouting?" She wouldn't look at me. "Alex?" She began to cry silently.

"I kissed him. I kissed him out of anger," she said, ashamed of herself. "Please don't be mad..." she begged. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. She began to calm down when she realized I wasn't all upset, but her breathing remained wobbly.

The truth is, I was upset. But instead about getting mad about it, I forgave her like all of the many times she's forgiven me. After she and I sat there in silence for a few minutes, I said,"We should get some rest, okay?" Alex nodded and I kissed the top of he head again and walked out.

**#Cole's point of view**

When Kai came into the room, he didn't seem very upset after I just kissed his girlfriend, or did Alex even tell him? I just shrugged my shoulders, rolled over, and went to sleep.

In the morning, before Alex woke up, Kai said he had to go into town. I didn't know why, but why do I care? Alex came to breakfast and saw that Kai wasn't there. "Where's Kai?" she asked.

"He went to town," Zane replied, shrugging his shoulders. Alex just sat down at the table.

**#Lloyd's point of view**

Kai secretly told me why he was going into town, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Especially not Cole. He'll just spill the beans to everyone!

**#Alex's point of view**

Kai still hadn't returned, but I'm sure he was fine. I just turned my lamp off and went to sleep.

**#Kai's point of view**

I wanted to get back when everyone was asleep, so no one would ask what I was doing. I silently walked into Alex's room and sat what I got for her on her bedside table. I kissed her forehead and walked out.

**#Alex's point of view**

I was beginning to drift awake. I rolled over to look at the ceiling. Then I looked at my bedside table to see what time it was, but it wasn't the clock that caught my attention. It was a ring box.

(If you think you know what might happen, let me know what you think should happen and answer my latest poll!)


	14. Chapter 14 Not an Answer

**#Alex's point of view**  
I stared at the little black box. It couldn't be what I thought it was. And if it was, how would I respond? I thought about everything before I picked it up. Questions ran trough my mind. Did anyone else know about this?

I picked up the little box feeling the smooth, soft outside. I got butterflies in my stomach. I was scared to see if I was right. I nervously opened the box. There sat a little ring. The diamond cast small rainbows on my wall. I felt like crying. What would I do?

**#Kai's point of view**  
I now realized what I did was stupid. Of course she was going to say no. What if she hated me for this? I thought about what her reaction would be. I kept fidgeting nervously in bed. Why on Earth did I do what I did?

**#Cole's point of view**  
I watched Kai. He was acting very strange. He couldn't sit still. I could tell he was continuously calming himself down. He was shaking a little bit. Maybe he was cold? Or sick? Why do I care?

**#Jay's point of view**  
I was still awake when he came into the room last night. I couldn't sleep, and he really couldn't seem to sleep. When I woke up this morning, Kai was facing the wall. I couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep, so I threw a pillow at him.

He just waved his arm at me. I laughed.

**#Zane's point of view**  
I was observing Kai, and once we were all awake, I said,"I sense you are nervous about something." he sat up and buried his face in his knees.

"Yeah, seriously. What's wrong with you?" Cole asked. Kai's shoulders drooped.

"I just love her so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so I- I- went to town and- I-" he just couldn't finish.

**#Cole's point of view**  
He didn't need to finish. I was stunned, but why was I not surprised? "You didn't," I said not believing him.

"I did," his muffled voice said. Everyone was stunned. Lloyd wasn't awake yet, but I'm sure he would be too. Alex would never accept. Someone ill tempered isn't meant to marry someone sweet and forgiving.

Kai's protective, I'll give him that. But why would Alex accept? I tried to make sense of all this, but I just couldn't. It wasn't understandable.

**#Zane's point of view**  
Did he just say what I thought he did? Does he mean what I think he does? It just couldn't be. Alex may mean even more than the world to Kai, but how do we know she feels the same way? I guess we don't know... Yet.

**#Kai's point of view**

Once everyone got up and left, Alex quietly came in the room and sat next to me. She placed her head on my shoulder. Neither of us looked at each other. "Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"The truth is, I- I don't really know how to tell you this, but, I- I-"

"No?"

"No, it's just that- well, I didn't come here to become friends with you guys..."

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

"I was sent to kill you."

(Don't forget to answer my latest poll! :D)


	15. Chapter 15 Shocked

**#Kai's point of view**  
"You WHAT!?" Alex covered her face shamefully. "Why didn't you just go ahead and kill us when you had the chance!?" There was my ill temper.

"Because I- I loved being around you guys so much! I loved to be around you!" Around me? Why me? "The scientists knew I was training to be a ninja and they payed the owner of the dojo to tell me I had to stop training there unless I killed you... I was too blind to see that I couldn't just use you guys for help, and I didn't know the scientists were behind it all..." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's also part of the reason you were shot, isn't it?" She nodded. She let out a big, mournful sigh. We both stayed silent.

**#Cole's point of view**  
Neither Kai nor Alex showed up to breakfast. I went to the room and looked into the window. I saw them both just sitting there not talking. Kai had his arm around her. Alex stared at the floor as Kai stared out the window.

I didn't go in, instead I walked away. Neither of them seemed happy, but neither of them seemed super sad. I walked into the living room to join everyone. All heads were turned to me. "What're you looking at me for?"

**#Jay's point of view**  
Kai couldn't have really done what I'm pretty sure he did. What made him think that Alex would say yes? She just couldn't. Not that I cared, but it just wouldn't make any sense. Ill temper plus Alex does definitely not equal what Kai's going for.

**#Zane's point of view**  
I began to think about how shocking it was. I began to think about everything that had ever shocked me. I began to think about when I found out I was a robot. How awful it seemed to me. I remember how my dad flipped off my memory switch because he loved me.

Then I realized, after it came as a shock to me, it all made sense afterwards.

**#Kai's point of view**  
The next morning, I woke up still with no answer. I got up to go to Alex's room, but she was gone. I checked everywhere on the ship, but she was nowhere to be found.

I ran out to the deck and frantically looked around. Then something caught my eye. There sat the falcon. It screeched at me. It flew inside the boat and I followed it. It landed on the steering wheel. I took hold of the steering wheel and the bird would fly left and right showing me which way to go.

We came to a snowy island topped with mountains. One mountain had a cave with smoke billowing out of it. I leaped off the boat and covered my face with my mask. The cold stung my nose. I climbed the mountain the fastest I could. It got colder and colder the higher I went.

The smoke started getting into my eyes and it began to sting, and it made my throat feel like sand paper. I walked inside the cave. There was no fire. There lay a big, black dragon with golden horns that sprouted from its head. It's stomach was a copper color, and it had long, silver claws.

It's tail was coiled up around something, and it was Alex. I gasped, and it echoed through the cave loudly. The dragon made no noise, but its eyes shot open. Its black, catlike pupils dialated to see me. It roared in my face with fiery breath. The dragon stood up, leaving Alex on the cold, hard, unforgiving ground.

The dragon's claw came back to claw me, and perhaps knock me off the side of the mountain. But out of nowhere, our dragon darted in on the scene and straight at the dragon. The dragons tumbled to the back of the cave as I picked up Alex. Her lips had a blue tint to them.

Her eyes opened just enough to see I was there. Her frail hand lifted up and her fingers went through my hair to make sure it was me. Her eyelids slowly slid shut, and her hand fell from my cheek. I was too late. I cried hysterically, and the other guys walked in on the scene.

We ran to the bounty as fast as we could as I carried the body in my arms. I lay her down on her bed. I called Jay in for help, and he shocked her with lightning.


	16. Chapter 16 What Did She Say?

**#Alex's point of view**  
I felt a surge go through my body as life began to run through my veins again. I felt my heart begin to thump. I looked up to find Kai crying, but they went from tears of depression to tears of rejoicing.

He hugged me as tight as he could. I ran my fingers through his hair as he ran his through mine and he kissed me. I felt like I hadn't seen him in years. I saw Jay walk out of the room from the corner of my eye.

**#Kai's point of view**  
She was alive. It was a miracle. I thought she'd be gone forever, but instead here we were in each other's arms. "What happened? How did you get to that unforgiving place?"

"I went out on the deck last night when everyone was sound asleep, and next thing I knew, I was in the claws of the dragon." I sighed in a relieved way. "Kai? I'm really cold." I laughed.

**#Jay's point of view**  
I was sitting on the couch with everyone else when Alex and Kai walked in the room. Everyone screamed. Alex seemed startled. "Are you a ghost!?" Cole shouted. Alex looked up at Kai. She had no idea what was going on.

Kai hated to tell her things like this. He took in a deep breath. He grabbed her hands. "Alex, you died of hypothermia, but Jay shocked you back." She sat on the couch mummified in a blanket trying to soak all of this in. She looked like she might get sick.

**#Kai's point of view**  
Alex sat there with her hand over her mouth. "Alex? Are you okay?" I asked. She got up and ran to the bathroom as the blanket slipped off of her, leaving her in her pajamas.

I got up and chased after her. I found her in her bathroom. She was on her knees getting sick. "Oh, Alex..." I said as I went over and rubbed her back. She then layed down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"I- I died?" she asked without looking at me. I leaned against her bathroom wall.

"You did." she closed her eyes probably trying to imagine what happened when she was gone. I gave her my hand. "Why don't you brush your teeth?" she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up.

**#Cole's point of view**  
Alex walked back with Kai. "I'm sorry I ran off like that guys," she said as Kai rewrapped her in the blanket.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Zane said. We all sat in front of the fire place watching the TV. What would happen if Alex said yes to Kai? How would I react? I just don't know myself very well.

**#Kai's point of view**

Everyone went to bed one by one until only Alex and I were left. She stated into the fire. The TV was off. She finally broke the silence and said,"Kai?" I turned my attention to her, but hers stayed on the fire. "About the ring," she said sweetly. "Well, I-" She couldn't bring the words to her mouth. What was she about to say?

(Sorry this chapter was so short! Answer the poll to determine what happens next!)


	17. Chapter 17 What did he Just Say?

**#Kai's point of view**  
I was preparing for the worst. I took my hand off of her shoulder and covered my eyes. I felt a small tug on my wrists. She gently pulled my hands off my eyes.

"What're you doing?" She asked with confused eyes. "You need to look me in the eyes when I say this." I looked up so my eyes met hers.

**#Zane's point of view**  
The next morning, I looked at Alex's finger to see if there was a ring. There wasn't one Either she said no, or she still hasn't given an answer. After breakfast, I went into our room, where I found Kai.

"Has she given an answer?" I asked. Kai didn't seem to know what to say. He seemed to get very nervous when I asked.

"Oh, uh... She said no..." he said nervously. That's when Alex walked in. She looked at both of us and stopped in the doorway.

"Um... Am I interrupting anything?" We both shook are heads. I walked out of the room to leave them alone. Not really. I looked trough the key hole. I couldn't really hear them, though. Kai seemed to calm down when she was there.

Kai seemed a little upset. He made a lot of hand gestures. Alex placed her hand on his cheek and said something. Kai looked at the floor. Alex tilted his head back up and said something else. They kissed each other and then hugged. What just happened?

**#Cole's point of view**  
I hoped Alex would say no. I want her to be happy, just not with Kai. The only thing in my mind was thoughts of those two. The first night when he tried to push her overboard, then them kissing in her room. The time he held a sword at her throat, then their silhouettes in the rain.

Memories flashed back and forth, and it made me even more confused. How would they have ended up with each other? At night when we were all getting ready for bed and Kai wasn't around, we started talking about him and Alex.

Zane was silent until he said,"She rejected." I felt relieved, but yet again I felt bad. We were all stunned.

**#Lloyd's point of view**  
I was pretending to be asleep so I could hear everything. I wonder how Kai handled rejection. To be honest, I was hoping she'd say yes.

I was so happy for her and for Kai, they seemed so happy together.

**#Kai's point of view**  
I stayed in Alex's room that night on the couch. At 4 am, Alex screamed. I got up and ran to her, the moon being my only light. She woke up crying. I sat next to her on her bed and wrapped her in my arms. She seemed to calm down when she realized it was just a dream.

I kissed the top of her head. I slowly rocked from side to side trying to calm her and put her back to sleep. In the morning, I was awoken by the sunlight and found Alex's head on top of my arm. I laughed at myself. It turns out, I accidentally put both of us to sleep. I meant to go back to the couch after she fell asleep, but we fell asleep at the same time.

I slowly removed my arm from underneath her head so I wouldn't wake her up.

**#Jay's point of view**  
After breakfast, the guys and I hung out in the room and talked. "So, Kai? Where were you last night?"

"Oh, yeah. I spent the night last night on Alex's couch."

"What was the scream?"

"She had a nightmare." Sure...

**#Cole's point of view **  
Later that night, Alex and Kai were sitting by the fire place. I overheard what they were saying, and when I say that, I mean eves dropping.

"Alex, how long can we keep this up?" Kai asked with a little bit of an irritated tone his voice.

"I don't know," she replied.

"We can't stay engaged forever." What did he just say?


	18. Chapter 18 What is Going On?

**#Cole's point of view**

I couldn't believe my ears. I was shocked. Why would Kai lie to all of us. I backed up into the wall and then ran down the hallway.

I threw open the door. Everyone stared at me waiting for me to say something. "He lied! He's a liar!" I whispered as loud as I could.

"What?" Jay replied confused.

"They're faking it! Alex said yes!"

**#Kai's point of view**  
It's true. Alex did say yes, but we were hiding it. We both stared into the fire. "Let's just go to bed," Alex suggested. I got up and helped her get up. We started to walk towards the doorway, but the other ninja were in our way.

"Um..."

"Why are you faking!?" Cole asked angrily. I looked at him like I had no idea what I was talking about, but he pushed on. "She said yes!" I shook my head.

"You're crazy," I said as I grabbed Alex's hand and took her to her room.

**#Lloyd's point of view**  
Why would they lie about something like that? Cole's probably just making another one of his stupid accusations, but I thought that was Kai's job. I sat in my bed thinking about it as the other guys talked silently.

**#Zane's point of view**  
Kai finally walked into the room. All heads were turned towards him. "What?" He sat on his bed waiting for all of us to say something.

"You are engaged?" I asked. He got an expression on his face like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Kai! We're not stupid!" Cole shouted.

"Oh, shut up. You have no proof." Then he rolled over and went to sleep.

**#Kai's point of view**

Alex carried her ring in her zip up pocket. We lied because we didn't want any trouble with the other guys, as long as they don't find out.

I walked into Alex's room to get her up, but she wasn't in there. I ran to the deck when I heard a blood curling scream. Alex was there being taken away. She was reaching out to me, trying to grab my hand so she wouldn't be taken.

Right before I was able to grab her hand, she was taken away. This couldn't be happening again. I went inside trying to make sense of all this. Then it came to me. She was sent to kill, but she didn't do her job.

**#Sensei's point of view?**

Kai came running into me as I was meditating. His voice was distant, like an echo in my head. "Sensei! Sensei! Alex has been kidnapped! Again!" I didn't open my eyes, but continued to meditate.

I opened my eyes to look at him. He was panicked. "Kai. You and the guys need to stop worrying so much about everything. She'll be fine." Kai looked at me like I was insane.

"Are you nuts!?" He shouted. Then the other guys came into the room.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

**#Jay's point of view**

"Sensei here is... He's..." Kai tried to speak, but we all fell to the floor after being shot by darts. That was no Sensei.

When we opened our eyes, we were on wet cobble stone streets hearing heels clicking everywhere. We looked around for some sort of clue, and there was the Eiffel tower. "Oh, nuts." I said as I pointed to the tower.

That's when all of the other guys saw it. Kai seemed most panicked. "What the heck!? We need to find Alex! Why would Sensei do that!?" He shouted.

"That was no Sensei," Cole corrected. "Now come on. Let's find a way home." We began to look.

**#Kai's point of view**

I didn't feel like looking for I way home. I wanted to look for Alex, but she wouldn't be here too. The ninja and I split up looking for transportation. I watched as all of the girls walked by.

Their style was so different than the style back home. I stared at this dog with a funny hair cut as I walked, not looking where I was going. I felt a slight bump. I had run into some one.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-" Then I looked closer at her face, the one she was trying to hide. I looked at her finger. There was a diamond ring on it, but it was on her right ring finger. "Where did you get that from?" She looked down at it.

"Reminder of home," she said and began to walk away. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. It was Alex.

"Alex!?"

"Sshh! Be quiet! They can't find me!"

"Who!?" She shook her head and began to walk away. I grabbed he upper arms and pushed her into the alley. "This has to do with you not doing your job, doesn't it." She nodded slightly looking left and right making sure no one was listening. "You have to stop scaring me like this!"

She nodded. We leaned in to kiss each other, or so I thought.

**#Cole's point of view**

I looked into an alley, and there stood Kai with Alex's elbow wrapped around his neck, almost choking him, and held a knife at his throat with her other hand.

(Just sayingbut the poll was actually 50/50 one of my friends wasn't able to vote so she told me to vote and she wanted accept so... Yeah! :D)


	19. Chapter 19 Is it Over?

**#Cole's point of view**  
Why was she holding a knife at his throat!? I ran over. She looked at me. Her eyes turned red. "Come any closer, and I'll make sure to kill both of you." Kai's hands were on her arm to keep from choking to death.

Kai was beginning to sweat. "What the- What are you doing!?" I shouted. I ran to Kai to set him free when three people identical to whatever was about to kill Kai stepped out from behind her.

"Find them. Find them all!" She shouted. It echoed down the alley. All of a sudden, I felt something lock around my neck. They were clones.

**#Kai's point of view**  
The only thing I could help thinking about was how she got that ring. They began to walk backwards and took us to the docks and put us on a tiny boat and locked us in the brig and tied us up.

"Kai what on Earth is going on!?" Cole shouted.

"Alex came and didn't do her job."

"What're you talking about!?"

"Alex! She- she was sent to kill!"

"WHAT!?"

**#Jay's point of view**  
I was walking around with Lloyd, but then I realized he was gone. "Lloyd?" That's when I felt something wrap around my neck. There was a knife pointed at my throat. I began to kick and struggle. "Hel-!" I tried to scream, but the person's grip got tighter so I couldn't.

They threw me in the brig where Lloyd, Cole, and Kai sat. They tied me up before I got a good look at their face. "Alex!?" I shouted, but then I noticed her fiery red eyes. Clones.

**#Kai's point of view**  
About five minutes later, Zane was thrown in here with us. I had to sit there and tell everyone what was going on. "Last time I'm saying it! Okay, long story short: Alex was sent to kill, she didn't do her job, they kidnapped her, and here are her clones kidnapping us."

The the clones jumped into the brig, and the fake Sensei followed. "Is the ship moving?" he asked.

"Yes, Sensei," the clones said in unison.

"Excellent." He laughed a small evil laugh. He ripped a hidden cuff off of his neck, and it turns out that cuff was projecting a disguise over his face, only to make him look like Sensei. I took a good look at him. He was the owner of the dojo Alex used to train at.

"Where's Alex!?" I shouted.

**#Cole's point of view**  
He walked over and shoved his at face into Kai's. "She is just fine. Just on some sleeping gas back at the dojo. Thanks to her, I never got my money. Since she didn't kill you, we will." He laughed. Kai didn't seem happy at all.

Then they left the brig and blocked the top so no sunlight came in, or so I thought. It started to smell a little bit sweet, but next thing I knew I was getting drowsy, and fell asleep.

**#Lloyd's point of view**  
When we awoke, we were back in Ninjago. It was dark out, and we were in the dojo. It was a little bit more like a lab now. There were IVs hooked up to everyone of us.

I looked around. Was Alex really sent to kill us? It couldn't be. She's too kind. I began to pull the IV out of my arm, when it released some sort of liquid and put me back to sleep.

**#Zane's point of view**  
I woke up feeling dizzy. Where was Alex? Why was there an IV in my arm? What just happened? Everyone else started to wake up. I began to sit up when I was yanked back down by my neck.

The clone was under my chair. Everyone was pretty much glued down by a clone, and there were 6 that I saw. The one with the diamond right was like their leader. She was making sure everything was going as planned.

**#Kai's point of view**  
The one with the diamond ring walked over to me with an evil look on her face. "Kai, Kai, Kai. You really thought she wanted to marry you? Please." That made me angry, and I wanted to lunge at her, but I couldn't move. "Come join us, and you could be with her forever."

"Never," I said and the grip on my neck got tighter.

"What was that?" she said as she held a knife at my throat. I stared up at her with hard eyes. She grimaced at me. I kicked her off of me and ripped the clone's arm off my neck. I jumped up. "Get him! Hold him against the wall!" A clone came up behind me and locked it's elbow around my neck and backed up against the wall.

Their leader began to walk towards me with a knife when the clone holding me back screamed in pain. There was a golden arrow that had been shot into her hand. I broke free as the screaming clone's grip loosened.

"Don't you dare lay a single finger on any of them." I looked up. There was Alex with a golden bow and arrow pointed at the clone with the ring. The clone stood by me and relocked my neck into her elbow.

"You kill me, and he goes too." That's when she pulled a gun out of nowhere and held it at my head.


	20. Chapter 20 a Question stopped the World

#Kai's point of view  
Alex drew her bow. I shook my head. Alex looked me in the eye. Now I knew what she was going to do. I nodded my head once. She redirected her attention to her clone.

Her clone put her finger on the trigger and got ready to shoot. Alex began to glow. She was using her true potential. Things began to blow around the room. Things kept getting into the clone's eyes, and she had to use her hands to get things out of her eyes. Alex nodded at me.

I built up my body temperature. "Agh!" she shouted as I burned her. She eventually had to let go and grab her blistered arm. Alex pulled her bow back and got her in the heart. The clone fell to the ground. Alex stopped glowing, and everything including Alex fell to the floor.

The rest of the clones seemed to evaporate. Everyone got up. Alex was still passed out on the floor. The clone with the ring evaporated, leaving the ring behind. I picked it up and smiled at it. I put it in my pocket and picked Alex up.

#Cole's point of view  
Alex seemed so tired from today. She was still dead asleep in her bed. After pretty much seeing herself get killed, I don't blame her. The guys and I were all sitting in our room talking when Alex called for Kai. He got up to walk to her room.

We all got up to see what was going on. I looked through the key hole. "What's going on!?" Jay whispered.

"I don't know!" I said silently. I tried looking through the key hole at different angles.

"Move! Let me see!" Jay pushed.

"Oh wait! Sh- sh- sh! They're saying something!" I couldn't make out their voices. Kai pulled the diamond ring out of his pocket. Alex nodded. I faintly smiled as Kai slipped the ring on her finger.

"What is it?" Zane asked. I smiled and shook my head. I saw Alex and Kai get up and walk towards the door.

"Go go go go!" I whispered. We tip toed the fastest we could back to our room. I started to climb the ladder to my bunk bed frantically as everyone else tried to get into a position so it looked like they had been there the whole time. The door opened and we all struck awkward poses.

"Um..."

"Hey, Kai! What's up buddy?" Jay said like he was drunk.

"Okay..." He said awkwardly and sat on his bed.

"Kneeewww iiit," I cooed. Kai looked at me confused. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. Kai rolled his eyes and went back to his book.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Alex did say yes! I was so happy! I couldn't believe it... Could Kai be really marrying Alex? It would never happen. Not in a million years. I wanted her to, but somehow there's a part of me saying it won't happen.

#Kai's point of view

The next morning, Alex walked in to breakfast. Everyone saw her ring and tried to hold back smiles, but they just couldn't. I was hoping they wouldn't say anything.

After breakfast, we all sat at the table and played with cards, some of which included betting. Then Alex said,"I hate to break this to you, but, I have to leave for three weeks..." Everyone's eyes came up from their cards.

"Huh?" Cole said.

"My mom is friends with this movie director and he keeps giving me different parts in different stuff, and this time he really wants me to co-star in this stupid music video. Not my idea." Alex seemed pretty upset.

Everyone sighed. "Don't worry. We'll be cheering you on," Cole said as he played one of his cards. Alex smiled. That night, Alex was about to wall off the ship. We lined up in a row to say goodbye.

When Alex got to me, she smiled the best she could. "I'm gonna miss you," She said. She kissed me and hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"I want you to hold onto my ring for me," she said sadly and placed it in my hands. I nodded. She kissed me one last time and walked off.

The night before Alex came home, she scored an interview on TV. The music video turned out to be huge! We sat around the TV. There was something different about Alex. The last question made the world stop. "Is it true you're engaged to your co-star?" Then I saw the ring on her finger, and it wasn't the one I gave her.


	21. Chapter 21 Deadly

#Kai's point of view  
I thought I was going to die. Right there. Right then. All attention was drawn at me. Everyone expected me to say something. What was there to say?

I was too shocked to move. I was too shocked to say anything. Alex seemed a little hesitant. She looked down at her ring moving it back and forth in the light. "Yes..." She said shamefully. I shook my head. This wasn't the Alex I knew.

#Cole's point of view  
Ouch. That has got to hurt. This didn't seem like something Alex would do. Kai looked down at the floor with a dazed look on his face. "Kai? You okay, man?" My hand moved to his shoulder and he jumped up.

He sped walked to our room. I got up and followed him. I stuck my head in the door way. His elbows rested on the window sill, and his hands held his head. I walked over to him. I saw a tear escape his eyelids. "It can't be."

I looked at the floor. "Alex'll be back tomorrow... There's lots of explaining to do. Let's not jump to any conclusions." Kai shook his head. There was a silence. "You really love her, don't you?" I said, breaking it.

"More than anything," he replied. I stared at the floor, as did he.

"I'm sorry. About everything," I sighed.

"So am I," he said with a silent tear.

#Jay's point of view  
Even I know Alex well enough to know she wouldn't do anything like that. It just didn't seem like her. I tried to make sense of it, but I couldn't. Alex would be back tomorrow, and I'm sure Kai wouldn't bare to look at her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Alex wouldn't ever do that to Kai. She wouldn't ever do that to anybody. I didn't want to believe it. I wasn't going to.

#Cole's point of view  
The next morning, I was the first one up. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast, when I saw the dragon land on deck. Alex hopped down. I smiled, but the smile quickly faded. Alex walked in the door.

"Alex," I whispered. She looked over at me.

"Cole!" she whispered. She ran over and hugged me. "How have you guys been!?" I raised my eyebrows. I held up her hand. She flinched. "Right... How did Kai react?"

"He kept himself under control, but he wasn't all that happy." Alex looked at the floor. "Need any help unpacking?" she shook her head. "Okay. See you at breakfast then." she walked off to her room.

#Alex's point of view  
When I was halfway done unpacking, I heard my door open. I turned around to face Kai. "Kai!" my first instinct was to jump up and hug him. He didn't hug back.

"What's this?" He asked holding out my hand.

"Kai, it- it's not for real. They thought it would make the music video more popular. They threatened to kill me if I didn't say yes at that interview. They threatened to kill me if I told anyone it wasn't real." Kai looked at me with a hurt face. A single tear slid down his cheek. "Just to prove to you this means nothing." I grabbed my ring and slipped it off. I walked to my window and through it into the ocean.

I reached into Kai's pocket. I knew that's where he kept my ring. I slipped the ring onto my finger. I looked up at Kai. We both began to silently cry. Our lips seemed move in perfect sinc to each other.

#Zane's point of view  
We were all sitting at the breakfast table when Kai and Alex walked in. Everyone jumped up to greet Alex and hug her. "What about your ring?" I asked, noticing she had Kai's on.

"Long story short- it was a fake. Now if they found out I told you guys, they're going to kill me." everyone began to look very worried. Then there was a knock on our door from the deck. Everyone was confused. Cole got up to answer it, but instead they let themselves in.

It was Alex's co-star and his manager. "Oh, dear. Where's your ring?" his manager cooed. Alex looked highly irritated. Alex rolled her eyes and played one of her cards.

"I told you. I'm already engaged," she snapped.

"Oh, so you weren't kidding?" her co-star said sarcastically. I couldn't believe they were talking to her this way.

#Cole's point of view  
"Nope. Sure wasn't," I snarled.

"Oh, so are you the lucky guy?" her co-star taunted.

"No. I am," Kai said angrily. "And you're not gonna kill her for it."

"Listen, you best be getting out of here," I told them with a pointed finger. They rolled their eyes.

"We will meet again." then they disappeared out of the door. Everyone turned towards each other.

"How did they even get on board?" Jay joked. We all laughed a little.

#Zane's point of view  
The next morning, Alex didn't show up for breakfast, which was a little unusual. We all went a started to play video games when Nya walked into the room. She leaned down to Kai and whispered something. Kai looked worried and got up.

#Kai's point of view  
I opened Alex's door. "Alex?" I heard gagging sounds. I looked into Alex's bathroom. She was getting sick. I walked in. "Alex, are you okay?" She leaned against the bathtub.

"Call the doctor. Call 911. Call any-" she was interrupted by getting sick again. "body! Something's seriously wrong!" I ran to the phone. When Alex ate or drank, it would come straight back up.

We got to the hospital, but the ninja and I had to stay in the waiting area. I was tapping my feet nervously. Alex's co-star was there, which I wasn't thrilled about. The doctor walked out and I jumped up. "It's either rodo virus or bird flu."

I didn't want to believe it. Either of those could easily kill her.


	22. Chapter 22 Like Father Like Daughter

#Kai's point of view  
I started to make my way to her room, but the doctor stopped me. "You can't go in there. We're not sure what's wrong with her yet." I ignored him and we went opposite directions. Then Alex's co-star pulled me into the corner.

"What?"

"Here." he handed me some sort of cuff. "Put this around your neck and hit this button. Doctor's orders." Did I trust him? No. Absolutely not. Did I put it on anyway? Yes. I did. Nothing happened.

"Aren't you going in there?"

"You crazy? I don't wanna catch her deadly sickness!"

I hit the button and walked into Alex's room. I ran to her bedside."Alex?" she looked up at me. Her hand lightly brushed my cheek.

"Sing to me," she croaked. I sat as thought of what to sing.

I began to sing, her heart monitor being my only metronome. I began to half cry and half sing."The sun goes down, the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came." and the monitor went flat and her life slipped away.

**(Author's note: this is about to get confusing so pay attention!)**

#Cole's point of view  
I wondered how Alex was. I wondered why Kai wasn't in the room with Alex, but her co-star was. Kai was very talkative. That's when her co-star walked back into the waiting room. He was hysterical.

"She's gone. She's dead!" he cried. Everyone went silent. Everyone was trying to soak it in.

"Calm down! She wasn't your fiancée!" I told him. He looked up at me.

"What're you talking about?" that's when his eyes went to Kai. "Wait a minute! You- you tricked me!" he jumped up and ran to the mirror.

#Kai's point of view  
I stated into the mirror infuriated. The cuff he gave me projected a disguise over mine. I looked like her co-star. He started to laugh and I ripped the cuff off of my neck, as did he. "You tricked me!" I shouted. He laughed.

"And it's going to be everywhere. I was the perfect fiancée. I sang her to her death, but yet you refused to go in." Now I was incredibly angry. I ran at him, but a familiar voice called to me.

"Kai!" I swung myself around. There stood Alex. She looked hurt.

"Alex! Oh my gosh! How're you-"

"I can't believe you. The person that died was an actress, and I watched while being treated through a one way window that looked like a chalkboard to you two!" then the actress came up behind her and pulled a hidden cuff off of her neck.

"Alex, no! You don't understand! He tricked me! That was me!" I held up the cuff, but he tried to hide his. Alex looked at me with a sad look.

"Kai- I- I'm so sorry..." she began to cry. I threw her into my arms.

"I'm just glad you're okay," I told her.

#Zane's point of view  
I watched as her co-star tried to slip out. "Not so fast," I haulted him. I grabbed his collar and pulled him back. I tied his hands up and called the police to come pick him up, and to find his manager.

We all went back to the bounty. We started to play our card games again. "So... I'm still confused. What exactly happened?" Cole asked, trying to decide which card to put down.

"Okay, this morning I thought there was something seriously wrong with me, but I turned out to be fine. Behind all that, I wanted to see how you guys would've reacted to my death..."

"Yeah, and please don't ever do that again," Kai said. We all laughed. There was a silence, excluding the flopping sound of cards. "So, uh, about the wedding. We were thinking you could make our cake, Zane." Really? I didn't believe them.

"Really?" I asked.

"Totally," Alex said. Everyone smiled at me.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I'm sure Zane would make an awesome cake. I couldn't wait to find out just how good it was. I went to bed that night wondering what their wedding would be like.

#Kai's point of view  
I sat next to Alex on the edge of her bed. "Just a few more weeks," I told her. She smiled.

"Oh, gosh. Don't remind me," she laughed. I ran my fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her hair. Alex sighed. "I was thinking you and the guys should each wear different colored bow ties according to what color ninja you are," she laughed as did I.

"I like it." Alex let out a tired huff. I smiled at her. "Maybe we should get to bed." Alex smiled up at me.

"Kay," I kissed her goodnight and went to bed.

#Cole's point of view  
In the morning, Alex was going out to find a wedding dress. She was taking Nya with her. When morning finally came, I walked to the breakfast table and sat down. Alex's mom was actually going to meet us on the ship. She got the dragon to go pick her up.

I sat down at the table and Alex looked up at me. "Ah, there you are. I was wondering... Maybe you and Lloyd wanted to come with us?" was Alex really asking me this? Why was I sitting and thinking about it?

"Really? I mean- I'd love to!" I said. Alex smiled at me. Then Alex's mom came in through the door.

"Don't EVER- tell that dragon to come get me again!" Everyone started laughing.

"Alright, Mom. We're almost ready." Alex got up to make herself look a little bit more presentable, but I think she always looks beautiful. Alex came back and we were all waiting at the door. "Alright. Let's go!" Kai came over. "Bye," she said and kissed him good bye as her mom watched awkwardly. She only met the boy once or twice.

I held back a laugh. We all hopped on top of the dragon.

#Lloyd's point of view  
We talked as we waited for Alex to come out in her first dress. She came out in it, and we all shook our heads, and Alex was the first. After five dresses, we immediately knew the sixth one was it.

It was an ivory drop waist dress. No one could stop staring at her. Alex's mom looked like she might cry. Alex was holding back a few tears. She couldn't believe she was getting married. "You look really pretty," I complimented her. She hugged me.

"I think that might be the dress," Cole said. Cole smiled at her. She smiled back. "You look beautiful." Alex hugged him, and he was enjoying every moment of it. That was the dress.

#Kai's point of view  
The guys and I walked out on the beach to get fresh air. "So, what's it like-"

"What's that?" I said interrupting Jay. The guys turned around and saw a body laying in the sand. We ran over. There was a girl with red hair laying in the sand, continuously being covered in the tide of the ocean. She had a swollen red mark on her forehead.

"It appears to be a girl..." Zane said. Zane picked her up and carried her back to the Bounty. We put her on the couch and waited for her to wake up. Zane held ice to her head. Her eyes flew open.

#Jay's point of view  
"Where am I? Who are you?"

"We're the Ninja, and you're aboard our ship," Zane told her. She looked around the room. She hid a smile.

"Oh, really? I know spinjitzu!" she exclaimed.

"Orange ninjjjaaaa," I said. The girl smiled hopefully.

"Eh. Why not." Kai said.

"What's your name?" Zane asked.

"Aivy," (pronounced Ivy) she told us.

#Alex's point of view  
I walked in and hung my dress in my closet, being concealed by a bag. I walked to the living room, and there was another girl on the couch. "Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh, hey," Kai said and greeted me with a kiss. "This is Aivy. She's our new orange ninja. Her element's nature." I looked at her.

"Here. I'll prove it." She pulled out a small flower pot. She swirled her finger over the small cup of soil, and a plant grew.

"Oh, cool." Later that night, I went into Aivy's room to welcome her. I poked my head in and saw her repairing the circuits in her plant. Wait, circuits!? "What're you doing?" she looked up at me and laughed. She shut the door.

"You really thought it was Garmadon who kidnapped you? Don't you remember he was defeated before then!? Please." she ripped a cuff of of her neck. It was projecting a disguise over her face. "It was me." I looked at her black hair and deep purple eyes. My old sensei's daughter.

"Oh my-" my talking was interrupted my her elbow's lock around my neck. She held a knife at it.

She cackled. "Oh, you silly Ninja. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to become the only girl ninja. I'm going to be the one to marry Kai. I'm going to take your place as the yellow ninja!"


	23. Chapter 23 Shocking

NI#Alex's point of view  
"Try and scream. No one can hear you!" she laughed. The lock around my neck got tighter and tighter, slowly sucking my life away from me. Her knife got closer and closer to my throat. I was beginning to sweat.

I began to glow. I was going to use my full potential. Things began to swirl around the room. The knife flew from her hand and cut my cheek. I shrieked in pain.

#Kai's point of view  
I ran down the hall from bedroom to bedroom looking for Alex. I came to Aivy's room. I flung the door open. A book flew by and hit my head, knocking me to the ground. I made my way to Alex. I grabbed a rope out of the air and tied Aivy's hands behind her back and her two ankles together.

Everything around the room collapsed. Alex lay on the floor with her eyes shut. "Alex? Hey, come on. Alex?" I whispered as I lightly shook her. She wouldn't open her eyes. I rolled her over onto her back, and that's when I noticed the cut running down her cheek.

I ran my finger over it. Blood. I picked Alex up and took her to her own room. I called the authorities to come get Aivy. I got a wet cloth and began to clean Alex's cut. I stared at the body laying on the bed. Was I really about to marry this person?

I watched as the leftover blood began to dry. "Alex?" and her eyes slowly opened. She sat up. "Hey. Aivy's gone." I smiled at her. Instead of smiling at me, she grabbed me and kissed me until I had to come up for air. Our foreheads were together.

"I love you, Kai. I love you a lot. You're always there for me. No matter how many times I screw-" I kissed her to interrupt her. This time we were closer together than the last.

"I can't believe I'm about to marry you." she laughed.

#Cole's point of view  
Me, Jay, and Zane all sat in chairs with our feet up on the table. We were throwing darts at a dart board and cheering each other on. "Is anyone excited about their wedding?" wedding... The words tasted weird in my mouth.

"Don't you know it!" Jay said back as he threw a dart across the room. "How come none of us has gotten bulls-eyes yet?" Jay said in frustration.

"Because you're not doing it right," Alex said, grabbing a dart from me. She backed up towards the wall. Her dart when flying through the room, and right on the bullseye. We all cheered. Alex laughed. I thought Alex was so pretty when she laughed. Why was Kai the one with her?

#Zane's point of view  
I couldn't believe she was actually going to marry him. Ill tempered and unforgiving doesn't mix. What can I do though? I can't tell them not to get married! They seem really happy together, though...

#Lloyd's point of view  
About two weeks later, it was the day of the wedding. I was excitedly tapping my feet. Instead of smiling, Kai was frowning with worriment. His hands wouldn't leave his forehead, and his elbows wouldn't leave his knees. We all kept trying to pep talk him.

That would work for a second, and then he'd go back to nervously tapping his feet. "What're you so worried about, dude?" Cole asked. Kai shook his head and looked up at him.

"That she's never going to come. Or maybe she will, but then flee..."

"Why would she do that?" Jay asked him. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

#Kai's point of view  
I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach something was gonna go wrong. I couldn't see Alex right now. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen her all day. I wanted to see her, tell her everything's going to be alright, but I didn't know if there was something wrong.

#Alex's point of view  
Could this really be happening? I looked into the mirror as Nya helped me put on my dress. I began to move around nervously. I stared out the window. It was beginning to snow. We were going to get married out on the beach, but why was it snowing?

I stared at the snow as the little flurries fell. The sun was still shining. Then someone came into the room and told me I need to be walking down the aisle in five minutes. Here we go.

#Kai's point of view  
I got serious butterflies. I thought I might be sick. I wouldn't take my eyes off of the sand. Why was I stupid enough to do something like this? Next thing I knew, Alex was standing next to me in her dress. Her look of worriment matched mine. We laughed at each other.

We never listened to what the minister was saying, we just said I do whenever we had to. When he asked if anyone would like to object, Alex looked over at Cole. He laughed and so did Alex. Alex's cheeks turned very red in the cold, and I'm sure mine did too.

#Jay's point of view  
Everyone had a great time at the reception. People were smashing cake in other people's faces, people were making silly toasts, and Kai and Alex never left each other's sides. I smiled at the two. They didn't stop laughing all night.

#Kai's point of view  
I woke up in the morning with sore muscles. I found Alex's head on my shoulder peacefully asleep. My arm went up her back and my hand lay over her waist. Then I remembered I moved into Alex's room, and I was married to her.

I began to move, but Alex playfully slapped my shoulder and told me not to move without opening her eyes. I laughed and moved back and Alex readjusted herself. I looked up at the ceiling and drifted back to sleep.

Next thing I knew, we were both awoken by thrown pillows. Alex was laughing. She threw pillows back at the other guys and so did I. We were all so exhausted though.

#Cole's point of view  
We all went to the breakfast table and began to talk about last night. "I thought Cole's toast was funny," Alex laughed.

"Oh, jeez," Kai rolled his eyes. I laughed at him and stood up on the table like an instant replay of last night. Right before I began to speak, Kai pulled me down. "Let's not relive that," he laughed.

#Alex's point of view  
Later that day, it was dark and cloudy out. It was raining pretty hard. It was so quiet around the ship, except for some small laughter coming from the living room. There were three of the guys sitting on the floor in sweatshirts and sweatpants around the corner.

"Hey, guys. Bored?" they all laughed.

"No kidding," Cole replied. I sat against the wall next to Cole. Kai walked into the room and saw us laughing. He came and sat down next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder. Then Zane pulled out their photo album.

"Oh, no," Kai said. Zane opened it and we began to look at it. I was laughing at about every picture.

#Zane's point of view  
Alex took in every photo carefully. "You guys had to dress up as pirates one time?" she laughed quietly. The rest of us couldn't help but to laugh either. "Hard to believe you guys came aboard this ship as a bunch of obnoxious teenagers," she said with a smile.

"Hey, you're still 19," Cole objected. Alex stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone laughed. "Ah, yeah. Proud to be 20."

"If this is in chronological order... Why are you guys kids here?"

"Oh, yeah... Garmadon turned us into kids one time..." Kai said awkwardly, knowing Alex would find that hilarious. Alex was trying to hold back her laugh. We continued to flip through the album when we got to the very end.

"I think this might make an excellent addition," Cole said and held up a photo.

#Kai's point of view  
I looked at the photo he held up. It was all of us at the reception laughing with cake covered faces. Alex was trying to get me back for smearing cake all over her cheek. I laughed at the photo. Cole put it into the album.

"Bad news, guys. The AC and the heat broke," Nya interrupted all of us.

"Seriously?" Jay groaned.

"Seriously," Nya said and left. Everyone exchanged glances and groaned. Later that night when we all went to bed, Alex's skin was a little whiter than normal, and her cheeks were very pink.

"It's really cold..." she said rubbing her upper arms for friction. She pulled the covers up to her chin. I put my arm over her and began to build my body temperature, since I had finally learned to control it. We drifted off to sleep.

I had a nightmare, and I heard Alex's distant voice call my name as it came closer. My eyes finally shot open. Alex was screaming my name. There was a glow over her face. I was on fire! "Alex!?" Zane and the others ran into the room. Zane put my fire out, and that's when I noticed Alex was crying and her hand was pressed onto her arm as a drop of blood rolled down her arm. I walked over to her. "Let me-" I pulled her shaky, bloody hand off of her arm.

"Alex, I-" I didn't know what to say. Her arm was bloody and blistered. She was badly burned. Alex stared at her burn. Her arm stayed stiff. I couldn't believe what I had done. My nose stung. Chills went through my body as I stared at her burn. I took my fingers and lightly brushed it. She winced.

Jay turned the lights on so we could see everything better. Alex was the only thing I scorched. Everyone left the room and Alex and I sat on the edge of the bed. "Let me know if I'm hurting you," I told her and began to rap bandages around her arm. She flinched a few times. "Alex I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" she kissed me until I needed to breathe.

"It's fine," she said brushing my cheek. I stared at the floor. I couldn't believe how badly I burned her.

#Cole's point of view  
He had burned her terribly. I had never seen anything so awfully burned in my life. It was blistered and bleeding. I still remember Kai's reaction to seeing what he'd done. He was so upset. I felt like throwing him to the wall.

In the morning, I walked into breakfast, and Sensei Wu was already there. I was the last to join the group. "What was all that screaming about last night?" he asked all of us, looking at Alex's bandages.

Kai buried his head. "Kai, um... Caught fire and uh, I got burned," she tried to say so she wouldn't hurt Kai's feelings.

#Alex's point of view  
My arm hurt to move. I tried not to show it. Kai felt so awful. It was an accident. I keep telling him that, but he wouldn't listen. It's not like he did it on purpose.

#Kai's point of view  
A few days later, Alex sometimes felt a little sick and wouldnt show up to breakfast and on occasions lunch. About two weeks later, I walked into our room to get Alex, and she had her face buried in her hands. "Alex? Are you okay?" she sat cross legged on the bed. She looked up at me with teary eyes. "Alex?"

"There was a reason to my morning sickness," she cried silently.

"Alex what're you-" Then I realized. She looked at me. "How far in are you?"

"About a week and a half," she whispered with teary eyes. That's how long I'd been a dad for. Alex was clearly upset. I thought about it for a second.

"Okay listen, we'll get through this, okay?" she nodded. I hugged her as she continued to cry over my shoulder.

#Zane's point of view

Kai walked back into the room by himself. "Where's Alex?" I asked.

"Oh, she didn't feel like coming. She's a little bit upset about something." I wanted to ask Alex what was wrong, but if she didn't want to tell Kai, I don't think she would tell me. Sometimes I really worry about her. She never gets a moment's peace.

#Cole's point of view

Something seriously wasn't right here. I wanted to ask Alex, but I don't think she would tell me, and I'm sure she doesn't want to be bothered.

#Kai's point of view

That night when I went to bed, I replaced the bandages on Alex's arm. I couldn't bare to look at what I had done. Alex saw it in my eyes I was thinking back to that dreadful night. "Stop worrying about that. I don't love you any less." I smiled and she kissed me.

#Jay's point of view

A few days later, we had to go to Ninjago City because the last of the serpentine were trying to take over. We ran off the ship to find the snakes grouping people up. We went to the heart of the city where everyone pretty much evacuated.

Serpentine were going through cars and buildings to find different things that could bring them fortune or luck. I ran to a serpent digging through a car and kicked his chin and we began fighting.

#Kai's point of view

I watched Alex as she drew an arrow. "Alex, don't-!" but I was too late. Her bow was heading straight for the gas tank in the car a snake was digging through. The explosion caused objects to fly everywhere. I ducked on the ground as rubble flew over my head.

I began to crawl on the ground and I found my way to Alex. The explosion had thrown her into a wall. "Alex? Are you okay?" I coughed. Her hands gripped her stomach. She looked at me with this strange look. It was like she was shocked but sad. "Alex?" she started to cry a little. Then I immediately knew. She lost the baby.


	24. Chapter 24 Overboard

#Kai's point of view  
The guys and I sat and joked around while throwing darts at a dart board. "Remember the look on that stupid snake's face?" Cole laughed.

"Why don't you go get Alex?" Cole suggested.

"Okay, yeah," I said unsure how to reply. I went to our room and there was Alex with her face buried in the pillow. I sat on the bed next to her and she looked up at me. Her eyes were misty. "Hey," I said brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey," she said trying to hold back tears.

"I thought you said you didn't want it."

"I didn't, but just the very thought..." she said unable to continue. I grabbed her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"I know. I'm really sorry, Alex." she just shook her head, rejecting my sympathy. I ran my fingers through her hair. I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you clean up a little bit and then come join us at the table?" she nodded. I got up and went to the table.

"Where's Alex?" Jay asked.

"She'll be here in a second."

"Kay. Cause Sensei has something to tell us." I sat down at the table and Sensei walked in, followed by Alex. Sensei pulled his chair up to the table, poured himself a cup of tea, and got ready to speak.

"I'm sending you all to the lake this weekend. An old friend of mine owns a lake house and a boat. You're free to use anything that's there, just be careful. You will all be gone for three days; Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I feel like I can trust you all not to act like complete houligans." Yeah, well, Sensei thought wrong.

#Cole's point of view  
We got to the lake house, and it was amazing. The first thing we did was get on our bathing suits and go out on the boat. I was driving and Kai went and leaned overboard and was looking into the water. "Zane! Zane!" I whispered. "Take the wheel!" I got out of the seat as Zane slipped in.

I snuck up behind Kai and pushed him over. "Not funny, Cole!" he shouted. I laughed. Alex sank in her seat trying not to laugh. We slowed down the boat and turned around. Kai climbed out of the water and Alex handed him a towel.

"Quite the fall you had there," she teased.

"Very funny." I found a compartment in the boat and opened it.

"Hey come check this out!" I shouted. There were water skis, a wakeboard, a kneeboard, and a lot more. We all exchanged glances, knowing what we'd do.

"I volunteer Cole!" Kai shouted.

"Gimme the skis," I said cooly. I locked them onto my feet and hopped into the water. Alex tossed me the rope.

"Ready!?" Alex called to me. I gave her a thumbs up and the boat began to pick up speed. I was skidding across the top of the water. I couldn't help but to smile. I hadn't done this in forever. I wondered if I could still jump the wake and do 360s. Only one way to find out!

I began to lean to the left and I flew up into the air. I spun around at least once before I landed. Everyone on the boat was cheering me on, especially Alex. I felt a tug on my foot, and I went under.

#Alex's point of view

"Where did he go!?" I exclaimed.

"I've got no idea," Kai said back. "Wouldn't his life jacket or water skis make him float right back up?" Zane stopped the boat.

"I'll go look for him," Zane said and jumped into the water. He floated for a second to take his life jacket off, and then he was yanked under.

"Zane!" we all shouted in unison. We frantically looked around in the water. Kai leaned over and put his face close to the water. He was yanked over. I turned around for Jay's help, but I heard a splash and he was gone.


	25. Chapter 25 If He Found Out

**Sorry guys, but this chapter is going to be SUPER short!**

#Alex's point of view  
It was up to me now to save everyone. I thought for a second. Now I wished Lloyd had come. Then I had it. My true potential. I began to glow and wind swirled around me. I jumped into the water.

A bubble of air swirled around me. My glow from my true potential being my only light. Then Cole got sucked into my bubble of air. "Alex!?" His life jacket was missing.

"What happened?" I asked as I helped him up.

"No idea, but I have a feeling the skeletons are behind this."

"Ugh. Stupid skeletons."

#Cole's point of view  
Alex was so pretty when she was using he true potential. She was glowing and her eyes were a fiery red. Her hair was flying everywhere, almost as if they were snakes.

As we walked through the water, we were completely silent. "Alex, I'm sorry about how awful I've been to you... I guess I- I was- am jealous of Kai. He has you. I don't really have anyone. I wanted to have you. The truth is, I love you, Alex." Alex stopped moving and looked at me.

"I understand that you two fought over me, but-" she couldn't finish. Kai would be so mad at me, but I didn't care. I fully kissed her.


	26. Chapter 26 Didn't Think So

#Alex's point of view  
We separated and Cole covered his mouth in disbelief. "Alex, I-" he was interrupted by Kai falling into the bubble of air. He immediately stood up.

"What. Was. That?" he said angrily.

"Kai, listen. I-" He grabbed Cole and held him outside of the bubble. "Kai, please!" I said. "He didn't mean to!"

"What do you mean!?"

"Kai, remember when you and Cole both liked me? You knew he liked me, but you were overwhelmed and you kissed me on the beach that day. It's almost the same thing here. Please, Kai." I kissed him until unfortunately I had to come up for air. He dropped Cole and he stumbled back into the bubble. "Does that make up for it?" I laughed.

"Eh, maybe." I laughed and kissed him again. I stared into his dark eyes, but only to see them be taken away.

#Kai's point of view  
A tentacle from a squid wrapped around me and pulled me away. How was there a squid in fresh water!? I began to struggle. I wondered if I could still heat up under water. I began to relax and I began to heat up. Then the thought of Alex kissing Cole came to my head.

I got angry and some how caught fire. The tentacle loosened. Then I noticed that the guys were each wrapped up by a different arm of the squid. The guys began to follow my lead. Jay began to heat up and then I felt myself be electrocuted. Then Zane froze it. I punched the squid's tentacal still coiled around me and it shattered. It was a robot made by the skeletons.

#Jay's point of view  
Kai couldn't have just caught fire underwater unless he was furious. What could he have been so mad about? We got on the boat and we all went back to the lake house.

During dinner, we played card games again. Jinrummi, black jack, and a ton of other games that involved betting. We were all so exhausted from today, so we all just went to bed.

#Alex's point of view  
My conscious argued with itself. Did I like Cole kissing me? No. I didn't. I couldn't have. Did I? No. I couldn't. I'm married! I guess it was just something different?

#Kai's point of view  
I sat down next to Alex on the bed. She looked over at me. She knew I had something to say. "Listen I'm really-" I kissed her. She looked at me confused.

"I love you, okay? No matter how many other lips you kiss, no matter who else you love, I'm still gonna love you and only you." she smiled faintly with almost expressionless eyes, but I saw a hint of thought in her eyes. She stared at me and her hand cupped my cheek. She looked like she was trying to decide wether to cry or not.

In perfect sync, our lips closed the open space between us. When we separated our foreheads were pressed together."I'm sorry,"she whispered. We both sort of laughed.

"Cole kissed you. It's not your fault." she huffed. I kissed her goodnight and we went to bed.

#Cole's point of view  
Did I really do that? How come Kai didn't actually kill me? There was something about Alex that always kept his temper under control. I thought about it more and more and it wouldn't escape my mind.

I kissed Alex. She's married. She's married to Kai. Kai didn't kill me. Because Alex stepped in. Alex is married to him. I kissed Alex. She's married.

My thoughts went in circles and ended at where they started. Why did I do that?

#Kai's point of view

I woke with a start in the middle of the night from a nightmare. I sat up on my hands and once I realized I wasn't living a dream anymore, I fell back to my pillow."You okay?" Alex murmured.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"More nightmares?" I don't think I needed to answer that. I sighed as Alex's hand made its way to my forehead. "You're really warm," she said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She put her head back down on my shoulder and I put my arm so it went up her back and my hand hung over her waist and fell back asleep.

#Zane's point of view

I have no clue how Kai could've caught fire like that under water. He was clearly angry about something. And seriously? A robotic squid? That's the best the skeletons can do?

Thinking about how the squid's a robot reminds me I am too. Now I couldn't stop thinking about the day I found out. It wasn't the easy way.

#Jay's point of view

I stared out the window as the moon's reflection danced across the water. In some ways I couldn't wait to get back, but in other ways I really wanted to stay here. Why would Sensei send us on vacation like this?

#Kai's point of view

I woke up in the morning in the same position as last night, but this time my forehead touched Alex's. Alex quietly slept. No heavy breathing, no snoring, nothing irritating. I smiled at her and wiped the hair out of her face.

#Cole's point of view

We went back out on the lake, and this time without interruptions. Kai was first today, so he took the wakeboard and bobbed in the water until I started the boat. He was doing flips and spins and people were looking at us like we were insane.

"Why're they looking at us like that?" I said.

"Do you not see the stunts we've been pulling out there all morning?" Alex asked.

"But that's easy."

"We're ninjas."

"Right..."

#Alex's point of view

"Do you think you can hook up two skis at once?" I asked Cole.

"Wanna find out?" We both smiled and got up. We brought Kai back into the boat. Cole and I both went out on the water skis. We were doing really well until Kai suddenly stopped the boat on purpose. He was trying to be funny. The guys on the boat found it pretty funny.

They drove a little bit farther away from us so we couldn't grab the rope. "I'll kiss Cole if you don't come back here!" I teased. Cold found that funny. Kai crossed his arms. He didn't think I'd do it. I proved him wrong.


	27. Chapter 27 It Can't be Over

**(Sorry but this chapter's super short!)**

#Alex's point of view

I grabbed Cole and kissed him for a nano second. For as long as a blink of an eye. Kai couldn't believe I just did that. I don't think he was mad, though. He just seemed shocked that I would do that, and so did Cole.

They swung by us with the boat and yanked us onboard. Kai looked at me and crossed his arms. "Didn't think I'd do it," I said matter of factly. Kai dropped his arms and laughed. I kissed Kai this time.

#Kai's point of view

I hoped to never see that again. I didn't want to get mad, or else she'd probably do it again if I showed her it bothered me. She was just playing around anyway. The kiss wasn't real.

When Cole kissed her yesterday, that was uncalled for. Why did Cole do that? One if the many things I don't think I'll ever figure out. That night when we went to bed, I sat next to Alex and asked,"What made you love me?" she stayed silent and stared at the ceiling for a moment.

"I have no idea." we both laughed. "But at least I love you now." I smiled and kissed her goodnight.

#Cole's point of view

I thought it was hilarious when Alex kissed me earlier. To be honest, I kind of enjoyed it; no matter how long it lasted. In the morning, we began driving back, but we were stopped.

We were all in a serious car accident.


	28. Chapter 28 Who?

#Cole's point of view  
We were all laughing and goofing around and driving back to Ninjago and singing along at the top of our lungs to "One Thing." That's when we were T boned. Next thing I remember, I woke up in the hospital and it was hard to breathe.

I had one of those things in my nose hooked to an oxygen tank. I looked around the room. Kai, Zane, and Jay All still had closed eyes and IVs. They all had something in their nose to give them oxygen. Where was Alex? I could barely sit up. The nurse walked in the room.

"Where's the girl?" I croaked. She walked over to just looked at me with a sad look.

"She's in the ICU," she reluctantly said. Then I remembered Alex was sitting right where the car hit, and the car hit with no mercy. I looked around the room and found a mirror and looked into it. I was covered in cuts and dry blood from broken glass. That's when Kai's eyes opened.

"What happened...?" he said looking at everyone and their dry blood.

"We were in an accident." Then he noticed Alex wasn't there.

"Where's Alex?" I wanted to speak, but it's almost like I couldn't.

"She's- she was sitting right where the car hit... She's in the intense care unit..." Kai froze. He shook his head in disbelief.

#Kai's point of view  
She was where!? No. I didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be in the ICU. I looked down at my ankle. It was in a cast. I broke my ankle. I looked around the room. I was the only one with a broken bone.

Every time I tried to move a muscle, there was always dry, sticky blood there to greet me. "I was the driver of the car..." Cole murmured. "This is all my fault..." He said and began to cry. "I could've killed her..."

"Cole, we were T boned. It's not your fault."

"Any accident can be avoided..." I shut my eyes and thought about Alex. I looked into the mirror. My hair was wild and sticky from blood. I had a cut across my forehead and my cheek. I barely remember Alex's face before we were hit. She saw the car coming at the last second and she opened her mouth to scream.

Next thing I knew there was the sound of shattered glass. Memory over. It hurt to stretch. Then Jay woke up.

#Jay's point of view  
"Where are we?" I said as I sat up and put my hand to my bloody forehead.

"We're in the hospital. And it's all my fault," Cole said.

"Dude, it's not your fault! We were T boned!" Kai blurted. "Alex is in the ICU, it's not your fault!" Alex was in the ICU!? Hadn't she been through enough already!? I fell back to my pillow and stared at the ceiling.

#Zane's point of view  
I was beginning to wake up and my eyes wondered the room. Now I was really happy Lloyd didn't come on this trip, so now we had at least one safe ninja. Where was Alex? "Where's Alex?" I scared everyone. They didn't know I was a wake yet.

"She's in the ICU..." Kai sighed. The ICU? Oh no. Kai was probably dying inside to see her. She was right where the car hit.

"I have an idea," I said. I hit my playback button as a holographic screen popped up. I fast forwarded to the accident. We were all laughing and singing. Then everyone saw the look on Alex's face and she was just beginning to turn herself and she was hit. Glass shattered everywhere and the recording ended.

#Kai's point of view  
Seeing that playback worried me. I sat and the look on Alex's face played over and over again. I was sitting right next to her. The nurse walked in the room. "You're the blonde one's husband, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah..." she handed me a copy of Alex's x ray. I began to cry "Oh my God..." I said in a squeaky voice. I bit my lip. She had three ribs broken, a broken arm, and her skull had a crack in it. I could barely look at it. The nurse stood next to me and didn't say anything. I covered my eyes with my had and handed her the x ray. I heard her footsteps as she left.

"What happened?" Cole asked worriedly. Everyone leaned in to hear what I had to say. I shook my head and dropped my hand from my eyes.

"Three broken ribs, cracked skull, and broken arm." everyone looked at the floor. I started thinking about how I could've ended up with Alex. I tried to push her overboard, I kissed her. I tried to kill her, I married her. She was lucky not to be paralyzed. The actual doctor walked in the room.

He walked over to me. "Take these crutches. We're going for a walk." I took the crutches from him and got up as quick as I could and ignored the terrible pain. He led me to her room. He opened the door and I swung myself in. There she lay in the bed. She was covered in dry blood. I stared at the bandages wrapped around her head and chest.

"Alex?" I whispered. Her head turned just a little. I dropped my crutches and landed in the chair next to her. She looked at me. Her fingers found her way to my hair. Her fingers ran down and traced the profile of my face.

"Kai? What happened?" she croaked. Her fingers ran over my cuts.

"We got into a terrible car accident." her hand dropped from my face, but she continued to look at me. When she didn't say anything, I did. "You and Cole took turns-"

"Singing the solos..." she finished. I smiled at her. She remembered. No memory loss this time. She tried her best to smile, but it faded quickly.

"You could've been paralyzed..." I told her. She just looked up at me as a tear slid down her cheek. Her hand went back to my hair.

"I remember Cole was sitting there tapping the steering wheel as we all sang along... Then glass was everywhere..." my hand cupped her cheek. That's when Cole bust into the room.

"You'll never believe who hit us, and they did it on purpose."


	29. Chapter 29 Why?

#Alex's point of view  
My head hurt, my chest burned, and my arm ached. We turned our attention to Cole. "Alex, you remember that news channel that you had that interview with? The CEO crashed into our car for his next news story. Real smart by him," he said sarcastically

I guess he turned really mad when I said my co-star and I were engaged, but we weren't. Why didn't he just make that his story? It just didn't make sense. I feel paralyzed, but yet I reluctantly move my achey limbs.

#Cole's point of view  
Did he try to hit our car specifically? Did he just want to hit a random car? Why would he want to? It just didn't make sense. The more I thought about it, the more confused I got.

Who would want to hurt us? Why does Alex always get hurt the worse? Why couldn't it have been me that was hit straight on? I looked over at Alex. Her hair spread out everywhere from her bandages. Her hair had crusty red spots in it; dried blood. The skin on her knuckles were scabbed.

"Alex, I sorry I didn't ask you. Are you doing okay?" She slightly nodded, and I'm sure it hurt her just to do that. "Kay, well, I have to get back to my room... Doctor doesn't know I left..."

#Kai's point of view  
"I better be getting back too." I smiled at her. She faintly smiled back and i grabbed my crutches. I kissed her forehead and got up to leave. She pulled my hand and pulled me closer to her. I kissed her quickly and left.

#Zane's point of view  
Kai walked back to the room after Cole. "How is she?" I asked.

"Haven't you seen the X rays?" Kai remarked. I knew he was frustrated. No matter where Alex went, she always got into some sort of accident. Kai sighed. "I'm sorry, Zane. I didn't mean to snap at you,"Kai apologized without looking at me.

"Hey, at least she's not paralyzed," Cole told him.

"She's in the ICU, Cole. She probably won't be coming out of there for months!"

#Jay's point of view  
Kai clearly wasn't happy, and Cole clearly wasn't happy with himself, even though it wasn't his fault. We all sat in chairs next to our beds and turned on the TV. We turned it to the news. We sat and watched intently as they started talking about our crash.

They continuously showed pictures of the crash, and some of us were in the background completely knocked out and covered in blood on stretchers. The car door was completely crushed and the windows broken. On the other side where they weren't directly hit, the windows were cracked from a center point where blood lay.

That's when they played back our crash seen from a security camera.

#Cole's point of view  
I sat and watched the video. Our car appeared on screen, and then a speeding car came out of nowhere and BLAM! It hit us. I could barely see Alex's face expression before we got hit. I still felt like this was all my fault.

Sensei came in the room. "Sensei?" I said confused.

"I see that Alex is not well." I rolled my eyes. That was pretty freakin obvious.

"That's obvious, Sensei. Why can't you just heal her?"

"Because what doesn't kill you will make you stronger. She needs to heal on her own."

"Oh, come on, Sensei! Do you not see what condition she's in!?" Kai shouted.

"Yes, but-"

"She's in the ICU!" Sensei said nothing. He continued sipping tea. We all rolled our eyes. Sensei got up and left. We all looked at each other. "Seriously?" Kay murmured.

#Kai's point of view  
I went back to Alex's room the next day. The guys and I were allowed to go home today, but she wasn't. I went to her room and there she lay half asleep. I walked over to her quietly. "Kai, what is my true potential exactly?" I sat for a second.

"Blow things around a room," I laughed. She smiled. She began to glow. "Alex are you-" nothing went around the room, instead she had learned to control it and had only one thing to her hand. "Very-" I looked at her. "Alex, where are your cuts?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. I handed her a mirror. Her eyes grew wide in the mirror. She had the ability to heal herself. "Oh my-" she shook her head in disbelief. She slipped of her sling and unwrapped the bandages on her head.

"I hate to be this way, but, if you hadn't really lost the baby, we wouldn't have gone to the lake, and you wouldn't have figured out your true true potential."

"What?" I jerked around. Cole was in the doorway. We never told anyone Alex was going to have a baby and she lost it.


	30. Chapter 30 Potentially Capable

(Short chapter!:( )

#Cole's point of view  
Yeah. It's great Alex healed herself, but what the heck did Kai just say? They both stared at me. "Okay, Cole? We didn't mean for you to hear that, but-"

"I can't believe you." All of the guys walked up behind me and wondered what was going on. "Go get on the dragon. I'll meet you there in a second," I said keeping my eyes on the other two. The other guys left. "Alex was- she-" I couldn't finish.

"Yes, but she was only a week and a half in. It was two weeks after we got married, okay? Alex lost it when she was thrown to the wall after the car exploded. We were gonna wait to tell you... All of you... But she lost it." Now I felt bad for getting angry.

#Kai's point of view  
The doctor came to inspect Alex, and she was free to go. We quietly celebrated. I swung myself to get places on my crutches. Cole helped me up onto the dragon. "Um..." Jay mumbled and pointed to Alex.

"Long story. I'll explain later." he shrugged his shoulders. We flew to the docks where the Bounty awaited us. We all collapsed in front of the TV.

#Alex's point of view  
Later that night, Kai and I sat on opposite sides of the bed and faced each other. "You had no idea you could do what you could, did you?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Do you think you can heal other people?"

"Lemme see your ankle." he stretched his leg out to me, and I gently placed my hands on top of it. I relaxed and I began to glow. Kai winced. I stopped. I cut his cast off. I moved his ankle around in circles.

"It's completely fine..." we looked up at each other and laughed excitedly. I threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I couldn't stop smiling.

#Kai's point of view  
In the morning, Sensei called us all to the table to tell us something. I went to get Alex from the deck, and there she was scooping water from the ocean. "What're you doing?" I asked her.

"Come here. You need to see this." I walked over and she took another scoop of ocean water, and it froze in her hand. Now I realized what Sensei wanted to tell us. Alex is able to master all elements, just like Lloyd.


	31. Chapter 31 Don't Play with Fire

#Kai's point of view  
Alex had the potential to control all of the elements, just like Lloyd. "You- you have the potential to control all of the elements!" I grabbed her wrist and the block of ice fell from her hand and shattered.

We sat down at the table. "Ah. I see you've already figured it out," Sensei said in a monotone voice.

"Figured what out, Sensei!?" Jay said getting impatient.

"Kai?"

"Alex has the potential to control all of the elemental powers if she wanted to." everyone froze.

"What did you just say?" I crossed my arms as if to say 'you heard me.' Everyone looked around at each other. They couldn't believe it. Especially Alex.

#Alex's point of view  
"Okay, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this," I said.

"Yeah. You have the potential to control all elements," Kai said. My eyes rolled back to the ceiling. I looked up at it like it knew everything. This couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening.

#Cole's point of view  
So she was like another green ninja? No... That's not the right explanation. Alex clearly wasn't taking this in well. She didn't want this. She didn't have to learn all of the elements, but it's best she did.

Alex jumped up and left the table. "Alex? Hey-" Kai began but she had disappeared down the hallway. Kai sat for a second and huffed. He got up and walked down the hallway.

"Alright, let's decide who teaches Alex first," I said.

"Why don't you?" Sensei asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't see why not." The day after, Alex and I went to the Mountain of a Million Steps. "Okay, now you have to-" Alex was already at the top of the mountain, and I was just below her. "Relax," I finished. She sat down and closed her eyes. After about a minute, she jumped up and slammed her fist into the mountain, causing a small landslide.

#Jay's point of view

My turn to teach her. "Okay, take this light bulb, and light it only using your mind." she took it and examined it. She closed her eyes. The light bulb flickered on, she shrugged her shoulders as if to ask what she should do next, then the light bulb bust.

#Zane's point of view

"Show me what you can already do." She scooped water from the ocean, and it froze in her hand. "I don't think I need to teach you much more."

#Kai's point of view

I lit a fire in the fireplace. Alex watched it nervously. "Hey, you can do it, okay?" she looked over at me with scared eyes. "You'll be fine. I promise." I kissed her before she walked to the fire. "Okay, now just sway your hands back and forth. The fire will leap at you, but you'll be fine." she swung her hands front to back. The fire came out at her, and she kept back. "No wait Alex don't-!" but it was too late. She made a sudden move, and now she was engulfed in flames.


	32. Chapter 32 Not Again

#Kai's point of view

Instead of screaming and freaking out, she just examined herself and looked up at me with wide eyes. My jaw hung open. She began to glow beneath the fire, and she blew the fire out. She fell over and passed out. Her mouth hung open, and she wasn't responsive. I shook her frantically for a response. I jumped up and called 911. They arrived and did a few things, and finally got a response out of her. I was so relieved. The medics left and i rushed to Alex's side. "What happened?"

"I-I burst into flames and used my true potential to put the fire out and heal myself at the same time. I was too scared to scream, and I felt like I might be sick, and then I fell to the floor..."

"I'm just glad you're okay..." I wiped the hair out of her hair. Everyone had been watching.

"Sorry you had to see that, guys," Alex apologized. Everyone just stared at her with dropped jaws. "What?"

"That... was... _awesome_!" Cole exclaimed. I felt Alex blush.

#Alex's point of view

Was he just trying to save my embarrassment? Was he just being a nice? Because certainly wasn't enjoyable for me. Feeling myself being burned to death and seeing my eyes flash before my eyes with butterflies jittering at the pit of my stomach. Kai and I sat down. "You're sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly. It's kind of funny how protective he is. I held back a laugh and pursed my lips. "What?" he laughed a little.

"You're so protective that it's almost funny." Kai rolled his eyes and laughed at himself.

"Really? That's what you're trying not to laugh at?"

"Oh shut up," I laughed and he laughed along with me. Everyone walked into the room and sat at the table with us. We all put our feet up on the table. "What're we playing this time?"

"Hmmm... I was thinking jinrummi, but if you guys have any other ideas...?" Cole said.

"Nope. Shall it involve betting?" Cole laughed at my question. He nodded. "Well let's get to it."

#Cole's point of view

All throughout our game, I thought of Alex covered in flames. How her skin slowly began to bleed. The thought was repulsive and terrible, but it wouldn't escape my mind. My eyes kept flicking over to Alex. How could the person at the table with the most flawless skin I had ever seen have just been on fire? I was completely zoned out of everyone's conversation, but I happened to hear part of it. Kai had just won. "I'm not kissing you for that," Alex joked. We all laughed, even Kai.

"Why do you kiss me so much then?" he laughed.

"Because it tastes bittersweet," she replied with a small laugh. I really started to laugh when she said that. She laughed at my laughter. Kai rolled his eyes and laughed a little. The only thing I could think was gee, I wonder why it tastes that way. I mean for the first few days he hated her, and tried to kill her, and pushed her overboard, and then one day decides he loves her? He has an ill temper, and she's kind and generous, except that doesn't really begin to describe either of them. I have to admit, though. Kai can be really caring, I'll give him that.

#Zane's point of view

I was about to put out her fire, but she managed to put out her own fire. I walked out onto the deck and stuck my finger in the water, and all the water an inch around my finger tip froze to the touch. I laughed.

#Kai's point of view

I walked to Lloyd's room to get him, and he was messing with the golden weapon. "Lloyd, I wouldn't-" and he pulled a time reversal spell on all of us.


	33. Chapter 33 All Over Again

#Kai's point of view  
I watched as my life went in reverse. We stopped and we were all in front of Sensei Wu with his cane pointed at us. He put down his cane not knowing what was going on. All of us remembered the future. Sounds weird, right?

"We need to find Alex." Everyone nodded in agreement. We all ran to the amusement park, where Cole first saw her. She had just saved the kid, and we tied her up. She was struggling to get free. We tied her to a chair on the Bounty.

I slipped the mask off her head. She glared at me. "Alex? Why're you looking at Kai like that?" Cole asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" I asked.

"Why on Earth would I recognize you? Listen, I need to get back. My boyfriend wanted to tell me something," she snapped. Boyfriend? I looked at her hand. Her rings were gone. I began to silently cry. Then I realized. The night after the amusement park is when she dumped her ex. This wasn't good.

#Cole's point of view  
"Oh jeez. Not again," I said. "We need to get back to our own time and unreverse everything." everyone crossed their arms and looked at Alex. She was the key to getting back.

"How're we supposed to get back?" Jay asked.

"She's probably the key, but I don't know what we're supposed to do..." I said with doubt in my voice. Kai continued to cry silently. I couldn't help but to feel bad for him.

#Zane's point of view  
Great. Not again. I sense Alex is the key, since she's the only one that doesn't remember. She just sat in the chair switching between staring at the ceiling and floor. Kai sat at the table trying to make sense of all this.

#Kai's point of view  
"You should stay with us for a while," I told her. She huffed.

"I told you! I need to get back!" she snarled.

"Just leave her tied here. It's not worth it," Cole said. She began to kick around.

"You can't leave me here!" She looked to me since I clearly had a soft spot for her.

"Sorry," I mouthed to her. She rolled her eyes. In the morning, she was sitting in the chair dead asleep. I took a step closer to her, and her eyes opened and she looked at me. "Sorry... Alex..."

"How do you know my name!?"

"Lloyd, the little pipsqueak, set a time reversal spell, and you lost your memory..." I said. "Again..." I murmured to myself. She just looked at me.

"If I swear not to leave, will you untie me?" she said with pleading eyes.

"Leave if you want to. It's not up to me," I told her as I untied her. She jumped up and wiggled her wrists.

"I'm free! I-" she froze as I tried to hold back a tear. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just don't want you to leave... After all we've been through..."

"What're you talking about?" I shook my head.

#Alex's point of view  
He's cute, I have to admit, but I had no idea what he was talking about. I felt bad for him. He seemed so upset I was leaving. My cheeks were on fire. "I won't leave..." I told him to make him feel better.

"Why?" He said confused. I shrugged my shoulders as a loose tear hung below his eye.

"I- I don't know... I uh... Just thought I would stay!" I said and smiled. I saw the side of his mouth curve up slightly. I walked off.

#Cole's point of view  
Alex walked into the living room hours later. "Do you guys have a phone? Mine's dead..." she said and held up her phone.

"Sure," I said and got up to help her. "Here you can use mine." I handed her my phone. She smiled.

"Thanks." She walked off. I could barely hear what she was saying. "Hey... Yeah, I miss you, too. Oh, okay. Bye." Must've been her boyfriend. She walked back down the hallway and handed me my phone. "Thanks." She smiled and I smiled back. We walked back into the living room and joined everyone else. Everyone stared up at the TV as the light from the fire flickered over their faces.

#Kai's point of view  
Everyone went to bed one by one, leaving only Alex and me alone. "I'm gonna go to bed," I said as I began to get up, but without looking at me, Alex grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Hold back a second." She flipped off the TV. I looked at her as she stared off into the fire. She finally looked at me. "Why were you so upset when I said I was going to leave? When I wanted to?" I had no other option but to tell her.

"I- I love you, and I always have... I always will, and I know that doesn't really make much sense, but it's true. I'll love you now and always." The fire danced in her eyes. I looked down at the floor as my nose began to sting. She tilted my head up. After a second, my heart began to flutter as our lips closed the space between us. I was falling in love with her all over again.


	34. Chapter 34 Remember Yet?

#Kai's point of view

Sadly and unfortunately, we had to separate to breathe. "My boyfriend is so going to kill me," she murmured.

"Alex, I-"

"That didn't happen," she said and jumped up and ran to her room. I sat and stared into the fire. What just happened? I stared into the fire mesmerized. Had I lost her again? Had I lost her for good? I couldn't have.

#Zane's point of view

I caught a glimpse of Alex running down the hall. I sat up on my elbows and looked at the doorway. Kai walked in and fell to his bed. "Dude, what just happened?" Cole asked. Kai placed his hand to his forehead.

"I'm falling in love with her all over again..." I faintly smiled and wondered if she would ever remember.

#Cole's point of view

The next morning, I slightly opened my eyes and saw Alex over Kai's bed with a knife. What was she doing? Then I remembered. She forgot everything, but she was sent to kill. I leaped up. I clutched the knife in her hand and yanked it away. She looked at me surprised and backed up into the wall. "Don't. Ever," I told her and pointed the knife at her, even though it killed me inside. She shook her head and fell to the ground. I picked her up and carried her to her own bed. I set her down gently. I sat next to her for a second and she opened. She looked up at me. "Kai really loves you, you know?" Oh jeez. Why did I just say that? This could've been my chance to kiss her... but I didn't want to do that to Kai after I already did twice. She just stared at me.

"I- I don't know how to respond to that..." she said with a distant voice.

"You don't have to," I said and smiled. She smiled, but it quickly faded as we stared into each other's eyes. She grabbed me. Okay, so maybe I would do that to Kai. She kissed me, and at first I felt my body tense up, but I loosened almost immediately. Technically, she wasn't married at the moment, and she kissed _me_. We let go of each other. "That never happened," I told her and ran out of her room. Luckily, everyone was still asleep. I began to make breakfast.

#Alex's point of view

Why did I just do that? I kissed Kai last night, and there was something bittersweet and familiar about it. Kissing Cole didn't seem as familiar, but there was still something there. Kai seemed really upset when I said I wanted to leave, but I still didn't get why. I tried not to hurt myself thinking about it. Kai walked into my room. "Hey..." he said. "Can we talk for a second?" he asked. I nodded and he quietly closed the door behind him. He sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Alex... This is gonna sound really sound really weird and unbelievable, but, it's worth a shot." I sat up a little straighter. "Lloyd put a time reversal on everything, and you're the only one that forgot everything. In the real present, which is the future to you, you married me." That couldn't be true. Could it?''

#Kai's point of view

She lept from her bed and charged down the hall and ran out onto the deck. She leaned over to watch the water. She was freaking out, and at the verge of tears. She was so confused. I came up behind her. "It- that can't be true! That's not possible! I was sent to- Why would I marry you!? It doesn't make sense!" she was hysterical. "Why-" I snatched her wrists and threw them around my neck and I threw my arms around her waist and kissed her to shut her up. At first her body was tensed up, and she was about to push me away, but she didn't. She loosened, and almost seemed to enjoy it.

"I believe you... It's just-"

"Marry me."


	35. Chapter 35 Not Jumping

#Kai's point of view

"I- I don't-"

"Please." She nodded and kissed me, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in our room, and there was Lloyd. He saw me and dropped the weapon. Alex walked into the room and saw Lloyd and I staring at each other in bewilderment. "Uh... Hey, Guys... What's going on?" she said awkwardly. I turned to face her. She raised her eyebrows and knew I had something to say. Everyone came hurdling down the hall. Alex turned to face all of the crazies running to her. We all threw our arms around her.

"Uh, it's great to see you guys too..." She said and laughed.

"You have no idea," Cole said. She didn't remember anything that just happened?

#Cole's point of view

Later that day, I pulled Kai aside. "How'd you get us back to our own time?" he asked.

"She's way to trusting... I told her everything, and she agreed to marry me..." my voice faltered.

My sister's voice came over the speaker. "Hey I could use you guys on the bridge." Cole and I huffed. We walked to the bridge, where everyone waited for us. "The skeletons are attacking Ninjago, and you need to stop them. That's about it."

#Kai's point of view

Everyone seemed cool about it, but Alex seemed a little jittery. She and I walked to the edge. She looked at the ground and shook her head. "I get that's a long fall, but you've done it before," I told her. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out, an she just shook her head. "Alex, what's wrong with you?"

"Kai, this may not be the best time to be telling you this, but- I-" she buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to tell me.

"What?" I pulled her hands away and she looked at me with big eyes.

"I think I may be pregnant again..."


	36. Chapter 36 Plural

#Kai's point of view  
What did she just tell me? "Yeah, I know it's not the best time to be telling you this..." I continued to stare at her.

"What?" She had a nervous look painted across her face. I looked over the ship. "If you don't come everyone's gonna know something's up."

"Just tell them I don't feel well," she said. I let go of her hands, and she walked off. That definitely wasn't the best time to be telling me that.

#Cole's point of view  
Where was Kai? Skeletons were coming at us from every direction! I looked up and saw him leaning over the ship. He looked concerned. He jumped off and landed next to me. "Where have you been!?" I shouted over the noisiness of the city.

"Alex needed to tell me something."

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Didn't feel well."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked as I held back a skeleton.

"She didn't really tell me." Yeah, right. Kai put his sword into the ground and grabbed the handle and spun kick all of the skeletons around him.

#Jay's point of view  
Does Alex not remember not remember anything of the time spell? Does she remember nothing from being in the past? I still don't know how we got back to our own time, I'm just glad we're back.

Whenever Kai seems to be hiding something from us, about a day later Cole does too. Is he always in on everything?

#Kai's point of view  
When I got back to the ship, I walked to my room and peeled my mask over my head and threw it on the dresser. Alex was asleep. I smiled at her. I sat on the edge next to her on the bed. I wiped the hair out of her face.

Her eyes barely opened. She sat up on her hands. "Hey," she said. "Did you defeat the skeletons?" she asked tiredly.

"We did." She half smiled. "You gonna come join us for dinner?" she yawned.

"Yeah. Why not?" she threw the covers off of her and we walked to dinner.

#Zane's point of view  
My turn to cook dinner. I set the food on the table for the chattering, laughing fools. "Thanks, Zane," Alex said in between laughs. I sat down and turned my sense of humor on and waited for the next time someone cracked a joke.

Everyone seemed in a really great mood, especially Alex. Sensei walked in and interrupted everyone. "Did any of these ninja tell you they had to enter a dancing competition to stop Pythor?" Everyone's eyes grew wide in embarrassment as Alex raised her eyebrows and bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

"What?" she laughed. Sensei held up a tape and wove it. Everyone stood up and objected.

We were saying stuff like, "Oh okay Sensei not funny!" or "Don't you dare!" But he didn't listen. We all chased after him to the living room, but we were too late, and the tape began to play. Alex immediately burst laughing. The rest of us were dying of embarrassment.

#Cole's point of view  
Great. Now she knows my dad's a stupid singer and dancer, and for one day we had to follow in his footsteps. Alex seemed to calm down a little bit, but then she saw me do the triple tiger sache. She began to laugh so hard that she had to leave the room.

Everyone else couldn't help but to laugh either. I rolled my eyes. Alex came back once she thought she had herself together, but she looked over at me and I raised my eyebrows, expecting her to say something else. She bit her bottom lip and held back a laugh, but her laughter eventually slipped out and she had to leave again.

#Kai's point of view  
That night when Alex and I were laying in bed, I began to tell her about the other guys. "This one time we were trapped at Darkly's School for Bad Boys, and the only thing Cole cared about was cake," I said with a silent laugh. Alex began to laugh a little.

"Are you serious?" we both laughed quietly. I tucked her hair behind hair. We both sighed.

"How long have you been pregnant for?" I asked her to start a conversation. She turned to look at the ceiling.

"Oh, I don't know. Only a few days." she turned back to me.

"When are you planning on telling the guys?"

"Not at least until I'm 2 months in."

"Okay. Well, we should probably be getting to bed. Well, sleep. Same thing." We both laughed silently and I kissed her goodnight and we fell asleep.

#Alex's point of view  
When I woke up, Kai's arm was over me. I smiled. He was so protective. I ran my fingers through his hair and he woke up with droopy eyes. "Morning, sleepyhead," I teased. He yawned. "We have a doctor's appointment today for an ultrasound."

"Oh, joy,"he laughed. "What time is it?"

"Oh my gosh! It's 12 in the afternoon!" I said and jumped out of bed. Kai followed, and we got dressed and ran down the hall. "Where are you guys going?" Zane asked us.

"Just late for something!" Kai said and grinned like an idiot as we slipped out the door.

#Kai's point of view  
We went to the doctor for Alex's ultrasound, and the doctor told me something I certainly didn't expect. It was twins.


	37. Chapter 37 What is he Trying to Say?

(Short chapter :( )

#Kai's point of view

I couldn't believe it. My jaw barely hung open as I stared at the doctor. Alex covered her mouth with her hand. "What?"

"Twins. I said twins." I looked over at Alex who was clearly speechless. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I might faint, but the moment passed. Alex and I talked about it on the way back.

"I can't believe it," I said.

"Oh, jeez. I know... The guys are completely gonna notice."

"No they're not. You won't show really at all until maybe 3 months." Alex huffed. When we got back to the Bounty, everyone awaited us in the living room.

"Where've you guys been?" Cole asked us.

"Just takin' care of business," Alex said with a tired tone.

"Haven't you guys had lunch?" Zane asked.

"Well, no, and I'm not really hungry anymore. Thanks anyway, Zane," Alex said with a half hearted smile and walked off. I sighed.

"What's wrong with her?" Cole asked.

"She's fine. Don't worry about her."

#Zane's point of view

Alex normally doesn't act this way, and I sense she got bad news of some sort. I didn't want to ask her about it, though. "What're we doing for Alex's birthday?" Cole said, starting a conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Isn't that tomorrow?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, it sure is."

"I can make her a cake, if you'd like," I offered.

"Yeah. Okay. I'd love that. She would, too."

#Alex's point of view

Later that night when I was laying in bed next to Kai, we began to talk. "How about twins?"

"Ugh. I'm so not ready for that. I was expecting only one," I told him.

"No kidding." We both laughed. "You know I'm gonna support you?"

"Of course. Let's get some sleep. We never know what's ahead of us." I kissed him goodnight and he put his arm over me from behind. When I woke up, I found Kai's hand on my stomach. I rolled over to face him, and accidently woke him up. "Morning." I smiled at him.

"Happy birthday," he told me with sleepy eyes.

"Aw, but I love being a teenager!"

"You'll love being an adult even more," He said as he dragged me out of bed. The only thing I could think about is that I was carrying twins, and Kai was carrying me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. He dropped me on the couch and I sat up. "What's-" and everyone came out and sang me happy birthday. I kept laughing.

"Finally 20," Cole said. I smiled.

#Cole's point of view

Over a period of six weeks, there was peace over all of Ninjago, and no one to save. We sat back, relaxed, trained, and did pretty much whatever. One night at dinner, Kai said he had some news. Alex wasn't at the table, but rather in her room organizing. "Alex, um... She- well..." What was he trying to tell us, and why was he acting so nervous about it?


	38. Chapter 38 Not Good

(Sorry! Short chapter!)

#Cole's point of view  
Why couldn't he just spit it out? Was he nervous about how I'd react? How everyone else would react? "Alex is-" then he was interrupted by Alex walking into the room. All eyes were on her waiting for her to sit down so Kai could finish.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked as she stood in the doorway. Everyone shook their heads.

"Alex, what's Kai trying to tell us?" I asked.

"Oh, um..." she looked over to Kai for approval to tell us. He nodded slightly. "Guys, I'm pregnant..." it was like the air had been sucked out of the room.

"What?"

"Even worse, they're twins," she finished. Everyone exchanged glances. Sensei's eyes were wide.

"You what?" Alex nodded at him. "There had always been a prophecy, but I-"

"Sensei, what are you talking about?" Kai interrupted him.

"I'll tell you all when the time is right." Then Sensei got up and walked away. Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders.

#Kai's point of view  
Then everyone's attention was on us. I was just waiting for their reactions. Lloyd already seemed excited. Crazy 13 year old. Alex winced at everyone's looks.

"Are you serious?" Cole asked. Alex nodded nervously. Cole got up from the table, almost knocking his chair over, and left. Everyone's eyes followed him out of the room. When he was gone, everyone looked back at each other.

"Really?" Zane asked. Alex nervously smiled. "Congratulations." Alex half smiled, and everyone burst into chatter. Alex seemed a little overwhelmed, but she wasn't the only one. I went to find Cole, and he was in his room.

"Cole? Hey are you-"

"Are you crazy!? The Bounty is no place for kids! Especially Alex's! Do you not have any idea what trouble they could get into!? This is a ninja headquarters!"

"Lloyd's a kid!" I retorted. Cole's hands wrapped around my neck and he slammed me into the wall and began to talk as I suffocated.

"He may be a kid, but he's a ninja, and it wasn't my idea to bring him on board! I-" Alex walked into the room.

"Cole! Put him down right now or I swear-!" and his hands went around her neck, and she went to the wall. This wasn't good.

Answer my latest poll! What do you think Alex's twins should be?


	39. Chapter 39 What the Doctor Said

#Kai's point of view  
Alex was gasping for air, but her focus stayed on Cole. "Stay out of this!" he shouted at her and I ripped him off of her, and he dropped her and she fell to the ground.

Alex was coughing so hard she was gagging, and her expression went to Cole, her eyes were watery, and she ran from the room. "Dude! Are you nuts!? She's pregnant!"

#Cole's point of view  
Kai ran after her. What did I just do!? What's wrong with me!? I hope I didn't just hurt one of the babies, and if I did, I couldn't live with myself for the rest of my life. I sat on my bed and everyone else came in the room.

"What just happened?" Jay asked.

"There was much screaming and yelling," Zane added. I shook my head, telling them I didn't want to talk about it. I began to silently cry. How was I even living with myself right now?

"Is anyone hurt?" Jay asked.

"I hope not," I squeaked. I couldn't keep myself together.

"What'd you do?" I just continued to silently cry and whimper. I couldn't tell them.

#Kai's point of view  
"Hey, hey, hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but..." She places her hands over her stomach, and began to cry in worriment. My eyes went to hers.

"Oh, Alex..." I tucked her hair behind her ear and embraced her and she cried over my shoulder. "I'm sure they're fine."

She pulled back to look at me. "How can you be so sure?" she cried.

"Remember the first time you lost it? You immediately knew, and so did I. Trust me."

"Okay," she said with a last sniffle. She kissed me and we re-embraced. I could still feel her tears softly pat my shoulder from time to time. I stroked her hair to try and calm her down. She eventually fell asleep on my shoulder and I gently put her down on the bed where she lay peacefully. I kissed her forehead and walked out.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Cole refused to tell us what had happened, and I'm sure that nor Kai or Alex was the person to ask. The only thing that I could think about was that Alex was having twins! I couldn't wait. I wondered if they could be fraternal or identical... (ANSWER MY LATEST POLL AND THAT WILL SOON BE DETERMINED and I need name suggestions:) ). Kai walked into the room. "Hey, where's Cole?"

"He stayed in his room. He's not happy about what he did. Whatever he did. He wouldn't tell us." Kai looked at everyone and they all shrugged their shoulders. Where's Alex?"

"She fell asleep. She's really tired, trust me." He sat on the floor next to all of us and we directed our attention to the TV.

#Jay's point of view  
I wondered what it would be like to have a baby on the ship... and two of them! Would they be fraternal? Identical? I wouldn't know. What were they planning on naming them? I couldn't believe that not to long ago Kai was trying to kill her, but he fell in love with her, married her, and here Alex was already carrying twins. What was the prophecy that Sensei wouldn't tell us? Did it have something to do with Alex? WIth the twins? Who knew. Well, I guess Sensei does, but whatever. Cole was dead asleep and sprawled out on his bed. He wasn't happy with himself at all, but what did he do!?

#Kai's point of view  
I walked into our room, and Alex was laying on her side and asleep under the light of the lamp. I smiled at her. I got ready for bed and crawled in next to her. I out my arm over her, and placed my hand over her stomach. She clearly knew I was there, because she kissed me goodnight and then readjusted herself. I quickly fell asleep. In the morning, Alex wasn't there. I looked around the room frantically. I jumped up and ran down the hall. Alex walked from the living room, and saw me coming. "Woah, there, hotshot!" she said and stopped in front of me.

"Oh, jeez! There you are. Don't do that!"

"Kai, what are you talking about?" she laughed.

"Nothing..." I sighed. Alex laughed.

#Alex's point of view  
So over protective, it was funny.

#Zane's point of view  
Later that day, I followed the sound of laughter to the living room. I walked in, and Alex was the first to see me. "When Garmadon changed you guys into kids, is it true that that comic book seller tried to sell you your own signed suits?" I thought back and remembered. My humor switch was already on, and I laughed remembering.

"Yeah, it's true."

"I still can't believe Lloyd turned himself older by accident. That was pretty funny," Kai commented. "How old is he now? 13?"

"No, I'm 15!"

"Right..."

#Kai's point of view  
Well, if that's the case, excuse my comment earlier. Crazy 15 year old. I keep forgetting he got older. Later that day, I went to Cole and reminded him he had a doctor's appointment. "What for?"

"Just a check up, I guess," I said and handed him the appointment slip. He groaned. "Hey, we all hate the doctor." The next day, Cole came back with some terrible news. The doctor thinks he might be bipolar.


	40. Chapter 40 Secret

(Short Chapter!)

#Kai's point of view

"The doctor says I might be bipolar..." Cole told me in private. I thought about it for a second.

"Cole, you're not bipolar. You're my brother. You can't be bipolar, and I'll make sure of that, if you'd let me." Cole sighed.

"What's the point?"

"You're not bipolar."

#Alex's point of view

Later, when I was in my room cleaning up, Cole knocked on the door as he came in. "Oh, hey." He had a sad expression on his face. "Cole? What's wrong?" I asked as he walked towards me. He started to cry. "Cole-"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do what I did! I'm so sorry for everything... I've been a jerk, and I could've seriously harmed you or the twins! I don't want to see them get hurt... I don't care how forgiving you are- you can't forgive me! I-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. It's okay. It's the past. Just make sure it doesn't happen in the future, okay? The twins will be fine, because they have their uncles to protect them," I told him, and smiled. He tried to smile.

"I'm so sorry," he squeaked. I hugged him. There could be nothing worse that I could say to him than what he's probably already saying to himself.

#Cole's point of view

She's just to forgiving. I guess I'm just lucky. Kai's lucky. The more I thought about it, the happier I was that Alex was going to have twins. Me. An uncle of twins. Identical or fraternal? I don't know. Boy or girl? I don't know. I couldn't wait to find out. I wondered what the two rascals would look like. What their first words would be. I kept myself up thinking about it. In between thoughts, I would tell myself I couldn't be bipolar, and the doctor didn't know for sure yet. What would they name them? I don't know that, either. The next morning at breakfast, Alex started a conversation, "We need names, guys. Help us out here."

"Girl names first?" Kai said. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Iris? Ivy?" Nya suggested.

"Bellerose? Nike?" Jay commented.

"October?" I suggested. Alex seemed to ponder over the name.

"I like that," she said. I smiled as everyone continued to throw out names. "Okay, okay. Everyone pipe down. Boy names?"

#Kai's point of view

Some of the boy names they suggested were Zack, Isaac, Landon, Dominic, and some other names. Later that day, I was organizing my stuff when Alex's old journal from when she was maybe 14 fell at my feet open on a page, and I tried not to read it. I saw one sentence by accident, and I found out something I couldn't believe. Was Alex royalty!?


	41. Chapter 41 Now?

#Kai's point of view  
I stared down at her old journal. I picked it up, but refused to turn the pages. Then Alex walked in the room. "Kai! What're-"

"Royalty!?" I couldn't believe that she didn't tell me before. I would've loved her if she was royalty or not.

"Okay, Kai? That's not what you think it is. Technically I have some royal blood, but it's only because there's a royal family an they're only my extremely distant family. We're like on opposite sides of the family tree. I wouldn't even be considered a princess. So I'm related to royalty, but I'm not royalty."

I sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry."

"What're you doing with that anyway?"

"Just cleaning up and it fell to my feet on an open page. I tried not to read it, but I saw that one sentence and it turns out I read the whole page..." She took it from me and put it in a drawer where it couldn't fall anymore.

#Cole's point of view  
I had to go back the doctor for testing, and jeez was this embarrassing. I came home with great news. I wasn't bipolar. Alex especially seemed relieved. Alex's stomach was barely distended. You still probably couldn't tell she was pregnant.

Every time I looked at her, I couldn't help but to think of the twins. What would they be like? I don't know. I couldn't wait to see them crawl for the first time; to walk for the first time. At dinner, I asked,"When are you gonna find out what gender they are?"

Alex and Kai both looked at each other. "Um... I don't know, actually. I don't think we will until they're born," Alex replied. She shrugged her shoulders.

#Jay's point of view

Me? An uncle? Of twins? Never would've guessed. Kai? Father of twins? Who would've known. Cole? An uncle? Of twins? Hope he doesn't kill them. Thoughts ran through my head.

I was pretty sure Alex was maybe only 3 months in. She wasn't far. I didn't want to wait to see these goofy twins.

#Kai's point of view

6 months later, through all craziness and fighting, Alex woke with a start, and told me to take her to the hospital.


	42. Chapter 42 Identity

#Kai's point of view  
Alex lay in the hospital bed. "How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Like I'm gonna throw up." I laughed. She seemed miserable. She winced every now and then at pain.

#Cole's point of view  
Later that day, we rushed to the hospital after Kai texted us about the twins. Kai met us outside the hospital. "How is she?" I asked.

"Tired. Really tired. She's asleep right now, and the twins are in the nursery. We have to be really quiet." He led us upstairs and told us to wait outside the door. When he came back out, he said,"She's awake. We can go in now." we went inside, and there sat Alex.

"Hey, guys. It's so great to see you." We each walked over to her and lightly hugged her.

"What kind of twins were they?" Zane asked.

"Fraternal boy girl."

"We named them October and Sterling," Alex added. She huffed.

"When are you coming back?" I asked.

"Maybe in a day or two."

"What're the twins like?"

"October hasn't been much trouble what so ever. Sterling on the other hand..." Kai and Alex looked at each other, huffed, and laughed. "Real trouble maker."

#Zane's point of view  
Alex came home a few days later with the twins, and luckily all of our doors were sound proof. Alex says that Sterling won't stop waking up at night, and Alex was so exhausted, that sometimes she would fall asleep at the table.

Kai clearly felt terrible for her, as did the rest of us. I kept looking at her when I could, and she seemed so skinny now. She seemed smaller and skinnier than she did before she had the twins.

#Kai's point of view  
All Alex seemed to do now was sleep on her stomach, and sometimes her head would rest on my shoulder or chest. All I could do was smile at her. I can't believe this was the same girl I tried to kill. I couldn't believe the one I kissed goodnight I used to be so awful to.

One night, Sterling began to cry and Alex began to get up to take care of it, but I gently pushed her back down to her pillow and told her I'd take care of it. When Alex was half asleep, she was laying on her side and I crawled back into bed and put my arm over her and pulled her closer to me. She kissed me goodnight, and we fell back asleep.

#Jay's point of view  
Every time Alex fell asleep at the table, Kai would either rub her back or stroke her hair. From what I've heard, October seems like no trouble at all. Sterling on the other hand... Gee whiz!

#Cole's point of view

Every time I saw one of the little squirts, I smiled and remembered that I was an uncle of twins, and they were Kai's kids. It seemed so weird to think about. None of us knew what the heck Sensei was talking about.

Both twins had black hair, but they both had differently colored eyes. October's is this stunning violet, while Sterling's is a deep green. When they were both about 7 months old, they were crawling all over the place. We'd chase after them and make growling noises, and they'd start laughing.

#Kai's point of view

That night at dinner, we were all talkative, but Sensei interrupted our chatter. "It's about time I told you the prophecy." Alex looked at me worriedly. Everyone listened intently. Sensei took a deep breath. "Your twins are meant to be the silver and gold ninja. I hate to be telling you this, but, Sterling is the golden ninja meant to destroy the world."


	43. Chapter 43 The First

#Kai's point of view

Alex froze. Sensei acted like what he told her was nothing. Alex's eyes began to well up with tears. "Alex? Hey, are you-" She ran from the table. My eyes went to Sensei. "Are you kidding me!? You don't tell Alex things like that! How can you just sit there and act like nothing just happened!?" I shouted. Sensei kept calm and continued to sip his tea.

#Cole's point of view

Kai was furious. He ran down the hall to find Alex, and after everyone's eyes were done following him out of the room, they went to Sensei. No one had a happy look on their face. I get that Alex had to be told that, but seriously? He just sat there and acted like it was nothing? Everyone got up and walked down the hall to find Alex and Kai. Alex was sitting on the bed and Kai was standing up and talking to her. We all walked in. Kai looked over to us, then back to Alex. "Hey, there's no way the son of the sweetest person ever would destroy the world," I reassured her. She pulled her hands off of her eyes and looked up at me.

"How can you be so sure?" she croaked.

"Because I'm sure October-" I paused, and everyone realized something. "October!" October was meant to stop him. October was the silver ninja meant to stop her brother, the gold ninja. Sterling was supposed to be evil. October was supposed to be sweet and kind, just like Alex. Alex wouldn't seem to calm herself, even though she cried silently. I couldn't imagine what'd it be like to be in her shoes.

#Kai's point of view

Later that night, Alex was screaming in her sleep. I woke up, and then woke her up, and she woke up crying. I pulled her up into a sitting position. "Hey, hey, hey. It was only a dream." I stroked her soft hair. She cried on my shoulder. "Sshhh... Shhh..."

"It was Sterling. He- he- he destroyed everything! Ev- even October..." she said with a shaky voice. Her tears softly pat my shoulder. I continued to stroke her hair.

"October's fine. Look. They're both asleep in their crib. They're fine," I whispered to her. She fell asleep on my shoulder and I gently set her back down to her pillow. I wiped the remaining tears from her cheek. In the morning, I woke up, and a minute later, Alex did too. We looked at each other. I wiped the hair glued to her face from tears behind her ears. "How're you feeling this morning?"

"Tired. Exhausted. That kind of stuff." We both laughed. We heard a gurgling sound, and Alex and I looked over to the crib. October was sitting up and banging around. Sterling was in a crawling position, but when he saw us, he went to a sitting position. They stared at us, and then started laughing. Alex and I both laughed and got up. We hung over their crib and they reached up to us. Alex picked up Sterling and I got October. We set them on the floor and we sat down with them. Alex picked up a toy of theirs and rolled it across the floor. They watched it roll, and when it hit the dresser, they both started laughing. Alex and I both started to laugh, and the twins crawled to the ball that hit the dresser.

#Zane's point of view

The twins had to be one of the cutest things I had ever seen. Sterling looked a lot like Kai, except with black hair. He would zoom all over the place and get himself into trouble. October on the other hand was cautious and would stay put. She would always stop if one of us was chasing after her and realized we weren't messing around, but Sterling would go as fast as he could. He wasn't hard to catch, but he was stubborn.

#Cole's point of view

When they could finally walk, they were 9 and 1/2 months old, and when they were 10 months, October got up and attempted to walk to me, and she said her first word. "Unka," she said with a smile. It was uncle.


	44. Chapter 44 What Happened?

#Cole's point of view

My entire body loosened. I stared at the 10 month year waddling towards me. I picked her up and went to find Alex and Kai. October was messing with my hair, but she wasn't pulling it, but if it was Sterling, my hair'd be gone.

When I found Alex, I rushed towards her. "Hey is something wrong?"

"No not at all! October just said her first word!"

"What? She did?" Alex reached for October and I handed her to her. She looked at October, waiting for her to say something.

"Unka," she said and laughed. Alex looked at me with an excited expression.

#Kai's point of view

Later that night at dinner, Alex said October had said her first word. Everyone looked to October sitting her high chair. She smiled. "Unka," she said with a giggle.

I laughed. Did she say that to Cole? Out of all of us, I find it funny she said that to him. Sterling just looked at her like she was crazy, and then repeated her, and they both started laughing. Everyone laughed trying not to choke on their food.

"Tomorrow, I'm going out to get Tomorrow Tea just to have in case," Sensei said and got up from the table.

#Alex's point of view

I looked at the laughing twins. Sterling was making a mess of his food while October was only making a small mess. I laughed at both of them. I couldn't believe these were my kids, and I couldn't believe they were Kai's.

When I went to bed, Kai and I lay next to each other and began to talk about how we think both of them might be like when they're older. "I can't believe I have kids, and they're twins," Kai said.

"I can't believe they're your kids," I said, holding back a laugh.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." we both let out a small laugh. "Alright, we should probably be getting to bed." I kissed him goodnight and we fell asleep.

#Kai's point of view

In the morning, I found Alex's head resting on my chest. I looked over to the twins completely asleep in their crib. My head fell back to my pillow, waking Alex up.

"Hey," she said and wiped the hair from my face. I smiled. She was never in a bad mood. We got up and got the two crazies from their crib. We put them inside of their play pen in the living room while Alex and I did other things. About an hour later, I heard Alex scream, and I heard a thump.

I ran to the kitchen, and Alex was passed out on the floor, and a thirteen year old girl stood over her with a terrified look on her face. She saw me and began to back up as I drew my sword. "Please! Don't hurt me!" she said as she slid against the wall to the floor. I stared into the violet eyes and looked at the long, curly black hair. October!?


	45. Chapter 45 Purpose

#Kai's point of view  
"October!?" I put the sword down.

"Dad," she said and rushed to me. She threw her arms around me.

"What the heck-" I saw the shattered glass on the floor. Tomorrow tea.

"Sterling got out of the pin, and I followed him, and the tomorrow tea shattered on the floor when he tried to get it, and we inhaled it... So now we're thirteen..."

"Where's Sterling?"

"Right here," I twisted around, and there he stood with the same messy hair as me. I looked into his piercing green eyes.

"Always getting into trouble," I sighed. I picked Alex up and carried her to our room and layed her on her bed. "Alex?" I said as I wiped the hair from her forehead. Her eyes barely opened, and she saw the 13 year olds, and she jumped to a sitting position.

"They- they-"

"It's October and Sterling." she froze and looked at the twins. Before she could ask, I said,"They inhaled tomorrow tea. Don't ask how or why."

#Alex's point of view  
Both of them looked like Kai. Sterling had the same wild hair, just black. October's hair fell over shoulders and curled perfectly. What would everyone else say?

#Zane's point of view  
When Alex and Kai walked to lunch that day, they didn't have the twins with them. "Where are the twins?" I asked. Alex huffed.

"October!? Sterling!? You can come in!" she called to them.

"Why're you calling to them? They won't-" then everyone saw the thirteen year olds show up in the doorway, and screamed.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck happened!?" Cole exclaimed.

"Why don't you ask Sensei?" Kai accused. "When you have small children around, you don't leave things out for them to potentially choke on or get a hold of them!" the twins stood in the doorway. Everyone looked at Kai. What was he talking about? "They grabbed a hold of Sensei's tomorrow tea, and now they're both 13!"

#Cole's point of view  
The same October that was 10 months old and said her first word yesterday was now 13 today and is already saying full sentences? I didn't want to believe it. She looked at me with a sad look. She clearly recognized all of us.

"Um, there wouldn't be a way to turn us back, would there?" she asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders and shook their head. There was no known substance to make you younger again.

#Jay's point of view

I couldn't believe that I was staring at Kai's kids. Sterling was looking around, and didn't seem to be paying much attention to any of us. They both stood in the doorway. "Really, Sensei?" Cole said and huffed.

"You thought that was by accident?"

(and for the peeps that were wondering... This is my first fanfic ever!"


	46. Chapter 46 What is this?

(Sorry, short chapter!)

#Kai's point of view  
"You did that on PURPOSE!?" I shouted and jumped up from my chair.

"Yes, it's all part of the prophecy."

"Are you KIDDING me!? My 10 month year olds are 13 year olds!" I was furious.

"Might as well get the battle over with. Don't put off for tomorrow what can be done today."

"We could have RAISED HIM SO HE WOULDN'T DESTROY EVERYTHING!" I slumped down into my chair after seeing the horrified, confused faces on my children. Everyone stared down at the table. I sighed. "I'm- I'm sorry guys... It's just- well..." I didn't want to finish.

#Alex's point of view  
I had never seen Kai quite like that before. He wanted to raise October and Sterling, as did I. But they grew about 12 years, and it's an awful thing to see happen. Kids grow fast, but they shouldn't have as fast as they did.

After dinner, Kai and I sat in our room and talked. "About your outburst at dinner-,"

"It was uncalled for, I know. It's just- well, I wanted to know them all throughout their years, and I wanted to see them grow up..." a single tear slid down his cheek, and my nose began to sting. I knew just how he felt.

#Cole's point of view  
I wasn't too happy about Sensei leaving out the tomorrow tea. I loved the little squirts more than anything, and I loved to play with them.

I wanted to see them grow up, but thanks to Sensei, that's not really possible. I guess now I had to learn to love them as teenagers.

#Kai's point of view  
October and Sterling stayed in their own room, so Alex and I were by ourselves. "Do you think they'll ever go back to their normal ages?" I asked her. She rolled over to face me.

"I don't know. I sure hope so..." she began cry. I sat up and pulled her with me.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm sure they will, and even if they don't, we'll still have them as they are now." she put her head on my shoulder and continued to weep. I placed my head gently on top of hers. In the morning at maybe 6 am, I walked out onto the deck and walked to the edge and stared at everything we flew over.

I turned back around, when I saw designs all over the deck. I backed up to see it all, and you'll never believe what it was.


	47. Chapter 47 Seer

#Kai's point of view  
It was October and Sterling fighting each other and there was swirling winds, and they were both doing spinjitzu and heading straight for each other with weapons drawn. There was lightning and fire everywhere. I took my finger and touched part of the drawing.

It was chalk. I went to October's room, and she lay there completely asleep on her stomach, and there was chalk resting under her palm.

#Alex's point of view  
I was awoken by Kai super early in the morning. He seemed frantic. "What? What is it?" I yawned.

"It's October." I froze at the name. I jumped up and followed Kai to the deck. "Look." he gestured to everything outside of the door, and I looked at the ground.

"What- what is this!?"

"I think October drew it. I went into her room, and she had a piece of chalk in her hand." I ran to October's room and woke her up.

"October, did you have any weird dreams last night?"

"Um, no... But I had a dream Sterling and I got into a small fight... And where did this chalk come from?" I stared at her. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for me to say something else.

"Okay... Thanks. All I needed to know. Go back to bed." I kissed her forehead and ran out.

#Zane's point of view

Alex quietly came in my room and woke me up. "Good morning. Time to get up already?" I said louder than I realized. She shushed me and pulled me out to the deck where Kai stood observing something.

"We think October drew it, but she doesn't remember it. She had a piece of chalk in her hand this morning, and she told me she had a dream she and Sterling got into a fight."

"It's possible she could've slept draw." Alex looked like she didn't want to believe it, and neither did Kai.

"How is that possible?"

"Sleep walking, and then drawing." I snapped multiple pictures of the drawing. It started to poor, washing the drawing away. I walked in and fixed breakfast. October walked in in her night gown.

"Morning, October. Need anything?" I asked her.

"No, thanks. Morning, Uncle Zane!" she said and hugged me. Uncle. Then Cole walked in and October rushed to him and hugged him. "Morning, Uncle Cole!"

#Cole's point of view

Uncle. I felt all weird inside and hugged her back. She was just like her mother. Jay walked in and she left me to throw her arms around him. She acted like she hadn't seen us in years. "Morning, Uncle Jay!" at breakfast, Zane showed us all pictures he had taken this morning.

He passed them around. I picked on up. "What is this?" I asked.

"We think October drew it in her sleep," Zane said.

"I drew this?" she asked unbelievingly. Sensei shook his head and tried to deny that she drew this. "Sensei? Are you okay?"

"You really are the child from the prophecy. Light and mind. That's your element." I pondered over it for a second, but of course nor Sterling or October know what we're talking about. Then I realized. October can see the future.


	48. Chapter 48 Early Future

(Sorry! Short Chapter!)

#Kai's point of view  
My daughter could see the future. This Was crazy. October looked so confused."Sensei, we need to tell October. We need to tell both of them." Sensei sighed.

"Sensei? What's-"

"You and your brother are the destined silver and gold ninja. October, you're silver. Sterling, you're gold. October, your element is light and mind. Sterling, your element is dark and emotion. You must figure out how to use your power on your own." Sensei left the table, leaving my kids utterly confused.

#Jay's point of view  
I felt bad for everyone witnessing this right now. No one wanted to see them grow up like that. Everyone loved the little babies that made gurgling sounds and zoomed from place to place. In just one day, they went from 10 months to 13.

They were so confused, and had no idea what was going on. Every time I looked at them, especially Sterling, I felt like I was looking at Kai. He had the same crazy hair he had, and the same piercing eyes, just a different color. October, though, I felt showed the good, happy side of Kai.

October resembled Alex personality-wise, too. Happy, caring, sweet, and always glad to see people.

#Lloyd's point of view  
It's hard to believe that just a few days ago I was about 15 years older than the girl sitting next to me at the table, but now I'm only three years older. I'm 16, she's 13. I find it crazy. Alex was 20 years older, but now it's crazy that in a way she's only 8 years older.

But technically, October is still only 10 months old.

#Kai's point of view

Alex and I lay next to each other in bed talking about October and Sterling. "Light and Mind. Dark and emotion. Doesn't even seem like elements," Alex said.

"Yeah, but, they are pretty cool ones."

"And powerful. Really powerful. Who knows what they're capable of."

"Very true." I sighed.

"Alright, I'm tired. Let's actually go to bed." She kissed me goodnight, an we fell asleep. In the morning, we slept in, but was soon awoken by October.

"Mom! Dad! I did it again..." we looked at the deck. It was a mermaid looking up at a ship with a bunch of people that looked scared. Then the ship shifted, and October went tumbling to the water.

"OCTOBER!" I shouted. She didn't know how to swim! Then she came back to the surface, and she had a fish's tail.


	49. Chapter 49 Repeat

#Kai's point of view  
Everyone screamed, except Alex. "Alex!? If anyone can explain this it's you!"

"The- the stuff the scientists gave me must've stayed in my genetics! Where's Sterling!?" Sterling walked up next to her. "Stick your hand in the water!"

"Uh... Okay?" he stuck his hand in the water, no fishtail. "Why does my sister have a flippin' fish tail!?"

"No time to flippin' explain."

#Zane's point of view  
We pulled October out of the water, and Alex dried her off, turning her back to a human being. Sterling didn't get the gene for the fishtail, but clearly October did. Sterling was sneaky, and he'd appear out of nowhere.

He was never super social, and never seemed super happy. October was completely different. Sterling doesn't really act like Kai or Alex, he's just... different, besides the fact he looks just like Kai.

#Kai's point of view

Later, Alex walked in to the table, and saw me and the rest of the guys playing card games. We were telling pretty rude jokes. Alex looked to me with a pleading face. I got up to talk to her. We stood in the hall. "Please, please don't encourage bad behavior... Sterling- he just- please," she begged, on the verge of tears.

"Okay. I promise I won't. I'm sorry." I hugged her and kissed her and she went on her way.

#October's point of view (probably only time!)

I fell asleep to find darkness. There was dust being blown to my eyes, my brother's eyes were a bloody red, and everyone was taking cover. I fell back and began to cough up dust as I noticed ruins of the city.

There was something different about my mom, but I couldn't make it out. My dad had a gash across his head as everyone watched as my brother ran to me with a sword, and then pulled spinjitzu. Dream over. I woke up with a piece of chalk laying beneath my palm. Not again.

#Cole's point of view

I walked out onto the deck and saw the drawing. Not again. I ran to find Kai. "Hey, what's up?"

"October did it again." Kai rolled his eyes and followed me. There was Alex, Kai, Jay, and everyone else in ditches and behind benches. The city was in ruins, and Sterling was charging at October with a sword.

#Kai's point of view

I walked to October's room before breakfast to wake up Sterling, when I noticed another drawing on their floor. She drew a picture of a little baby with big eyes, and it looked just like Alex. I stared at it. Was it Alex? No. It wasn't. It- it's my kid! But it's not Sterling or October! Alex was pregnant again!


	50. Chapter 50 What Now?

#Kai's point of view

I didn't want to believe it. I wasn't going to believe it. I ran to find Alex, and there she was in our room."Hey, Kai. What's wrong? Are you-"

"You're pregnant again!?"

"Huh?"

"October drew a little baby, and it looked just like you."

"No, there's no possible way I could be, and I thought we both agreed we weren't gonna have anymore kids."

"We did but- ugh never mind. Trust me, though, I think there is a possible way. I don't think October's drawings lie." I turned around and left the room.

#Cole's point of view

Kai came to the table looking a little dazed, but no one bothered him. After breakfast, we tried to figure out how to get rid of October's fish tail. "The fire flower might've grown back by now. They don't take a super long time to grow," Zane suggested.

"Wait, won't that reverse the tomorrow tea!?" Kai asked. Everyone froze and realized that it would. Everyone missed the tiny pip-squeaks.

#Jay's point of view

The next morning, we headed to the volcano to pick the fire flower, hoping it wouldn't disintegrate in our hands. Zane froze the flower so it wouldn't singe our hands.

Kai walked up and plucked it from the rock it grew. Everyone was about to cheer, when we all heard an awful gurgling sound, the volcano was going to erupt, but there was no time to get out.


	51. Chapter 51 What's Wrong with Them?

#Kai's point of view  
Everyone started to shake. October looked like she might faint. "Dad?" she said at the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out something," I reassured her, but I wasn't so assured myself. October slid down against the wall of the volcano with her hands on her forehead. The glow coming from the volcano became extremely dim, and no one knew what was going on?

#Cole's point of view  
Everyone looked to October. She was sweating, and shaking, and she looked like she could be sick. "October?" I said to get her attention. She looked up at everyone, an her pupils were white, her irises were purple, and the whites of her eyes were black.

Everyone screamed. What was wrong with her!? "October!? What're you-" Kai began, but she skid right past him. She absorbed the light from the lava, and made a barrier from it. Lava spewed everywhere, but we were safe in the little cave on the inside of the volcano.

#Zane's point of view  
October wasn't responding to anyone. She just stood there with her arms up and the field stayed right there. When the lava died down, October collapsed.

I ran over to the motionless body and opened one of her eyelids and saw her eyes fade back to normal. "Zane, what's wrong with her!?" Kai asked. It was his daughter. He had every right to be concerned.

"I don't know..."

#Kai's point of view  
October's eyes didn't open for days. She just layed in her bed completely knocked out. I took the fire flower in their room one day, and when it began to glow, October sat up, scaring me, and her eyes looked irregular again. She stool he hand and made this weird twisting motion.

Light from flower gone. Sterling walked in and saw the dull flower. He tilted his head and looked at it, and the same thing happened to his eyes, and the dark and dullness from the flower disappeared, leaving a completely white flower. Sterling fell to the ground.

#Alex's point of view  
What was wrong with them!? I took October's temperature. 143 degrees. I took Sterling's temperature. 56 degrees. What was wrong with these kids?

Their hearts were both beating, and they were both breathing. They just layed in their beds and wasn't responding to anyone.

#Lloyd's point of view

Everyone waited for the two bodies to get up and walk, but it just didn't happen. One night I woke up and I went out the deck, and there was October drawing away.

I stood in the middle of her drawing, and every time her chalk came at me, I would dodge it. She was completely asleep. I ran in and woke everyone up to see the drawing zombie.

#Kai's point of view

Alex and I watched in awe. There were no faces on any of the people. Sterling walked out, and the drawing animated. All the characters had faces now. Then I remembered. Sterling's element is emotion.

They were both asleep ad the drawing danced around everyone's feet. The flames flickered, the lightning flashed, the people moved. The drawing froze. I stared at it. October stood on a ginormous rock sticking out of the ocean with waves as high as the empire state building in the background.

Sterling was spinning towards her, skidding across the ocean. Both had swords drawn. When everyone looked up from the drawing, October and Sterling were both gone. Everyone went back to bed, and when everyone was awake, October and Sterling were too.


	52. Chapter 52 Not My Son

#Kai's point of view  
We were all sitting at the table talking about last night, when the twins walked in and scared the crap out of everyone. "Jeez! Calm down!" Sterling said. Sterling was even more rude than before, and October was even sweeter than before.

October looked more radiant than ever, while Sterling's skin had a grayish tint to it, and he had dark circles under his eyes. "What're you guys looking at? Is it something we did?"

Everyone exchanged glances, and then everyone's eyes went back to the twins.

#Zane's point of view  
October's back was straight and erect, while Sterling had his feet up on the table. Everyone stared at them. "Okay... Whatever. Don't answer us," Sterling remarked.

"Sterling, why do you have to be that way?" October asked sadly. Everyone watched the twins talk.

"Zane, what's going on?" Kai leaned over and whispered to me.

"It seems absorbing light and dark has made them this way, but I'm not sure how."

#Cole's point of view

After breakfast, we finally explained to them what had happened. Sterling of course was rude about it, but October was the opposite about it. They were the opposite twins.

October has purple eyes, he has green. October's hair is so black it's almost purple, but his is so black it's almost blue. Her attitude is always positive, but he's usually pretty negative. No one really got it.

#Alex's point of view

What re-awoke them? I don't know. I guess the important thing is that they are awake. Every time she absorbed light, her body temperature grew. Whenever he absorbed darkness, his body temperature decreased.

Later that day, I heard a scream from their room. October was backed up into a corner by Sterling. "Sterling! You better-" all of a sudden, I felt a wave of emotion as Sterling glared at me. His eyes were messed up again. I felt super depressed and a I fell to the floor.

My entire body felt light, yet heavy at the same time. Sterling looked at me and made a C shape with his hand and held it out to me, and then I realized I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be my son.


	53. Chapter 53 What to Do

#Alex's point of view

October was screaming and freaking out in the corner. It was like Sterling was possessed. Everyone materialized in the doorway.

#Kai's point of view

"Sterling! What are you doing!?" Sterling's eyes flicked over to me, and I felt a ginormous wave of depression and I fell to my knees. I had to fight the fire within me.

I looked over at October who's eyes were crazy again. All of a sudden, Sterling screeched in pain and let go, and my depression left. October was using mind control. Sterling fell to the floor and Alex was gasping for air. I ran over to her. "Hey, hey, are you okay?" she nodded. I turned around as October stood up as Sterling slid to the ground.

"October!? Hey what're you doing!?" Alex shouted. Sterling was shaking and stiff and his face was red. His eyes began to glow as October's went dim. They were putting darkness and light into each other. Then both of their bodies went limp. October collapsed.

#Cole's point of view

Now I was completely and utterly terrified of both of them. How did she just use mind control!? I couldn't wait to see what their true potential would be like, and I didn't want to be around for it.

October and Sterling both were completely asleep. We had no clue when they might wake up, but we were all scared. We were keeping Sterling tied up in the brig so he wouldn't kill us all.

#Kai's point of view

That night, I walked into our room, and Alex was sitting on the bed, and she looked like she was thinking about something. "Hey, what're you-"

"October doesn't lie," she sighed.

"Huh?"

"That little baby. It is ours. It- Kai, I'm pregnant again..." Alex wasn't happy. I couldn't say I was completely overjoyed.

"Alex, it'll be fine. It's just- well," I didn't really know what to say to her. I didn't want to say anything that would make her feel worse.

"We agreed no more kids, but..." she shook her head.

"We may have, but I mean, if there's nothing really we can do about it, there's nothing we can do about it," I told her and she began to silently cry. I sat next to her. "Hey, it'll be fine. I promise." she looked up at me with watery eyes. She kissed me and we wrapped our arms around each other. Then we heard everyone on the deck freaking out.

#Jay's point of view

It wasn't Sterling we locked up, it was October. They had switched bodies, and they were both awake and as deadly as ever.


	54. Chapter 54 Why Did This Happen?

#Jay's point of view  
October, who was actually Sterling, had blood red eyes. Sterling, who was actually October, was screaming from the brig. "Are you guys insane!? Why would you lock me in the brig!? He'll destroy everything!"

All of us were so stupid. How could we have missed that!? Sterling glared at all of us as the whites of his eyes turned black, irises red, and pupils white. October was quiet, and sitting completely still. Sterling was sending waves of emotion over all of us. Anger, confusement, sadness. He put his hand up to choke me, but then his irises turned purple, and the emotion left and his hand dropped.

October had switched bodies back before Sterling could kill all of us. Lightning flashed everywhere and thunder rumbled. The waves of the ocean were wild and swaying the ship.

#Cole's point of view  
There was one giant wave that hit the ship and pushed us to the shores of ninjago. Everyone stumbled and tried to keep their balance. Sterling busted from the brig, and he was as angry as ever.

Everyone screamed and ran off the ship. Sterling followed, and landed on October, and sent them tumbling down the hill and into the city. Everyone watched in awe and terror. I hoped with all my heart neither of them would be killed.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex was crying hysterically. I get that siblings fight, and I know Alex gets that too, but seeing them trying to kill each other... It was hard to bare. We ran down to the city through the screaming people running for shelter.

We saw October be thrown into a car which then burst into flames. She immediately got up. She did spinjitzu! She stopped and she was in a completely silver ninja suit. Sterling spun round and did spinjitzu, and when he halted, he was in a gold ninja suit. They ran at each other.

#Zane's point of view  
The flames engulfing the car grew and formed a circle of flames around them as they threw each other into buildings. Sterling spun at her with a sword, and she spun back and it threw him to the side of a building.

The brightness from the fire disappeared. October spun to the ocean and stopped on a rock. The waves licked the side of the rock. They both drew their swords. Right before Sterling was able to hit her, she dodged an spun back to the beach and into the city.

#October's point of view  
There was dust being blown to my eyes, my brother's eyes were a bloody red, and everyone was taking cover. I fell back and began to cough up dust as I noticed ruins of the city. My dad had a gash across his head as everyone watched as my brother ran to me with a sword, and then pulled spinjitzu.

#Kai's point of view

Sterling was spinning to October, and I was repeatedly saying get up get up get up! In my head. October got up with her sword and spun at him. The tornados collided. There was a flash.

A blast of wind blew my hair from my face. Everything was so quiet. Flames still flickered. I stood up like everyone else and looked around. There were two limp bodies on the ground. I ran to October. I picked up her lifeless body and began to cry. "Why!?" I squeaked. Even though she stopped her brother, she was dead.


	55. Chapter 55 The Deck

#Kai's point of view  
October lay dead in my arms, and I cried and cried. Her black hair fell over her shoulders, making her pale, white face stand out. Her long black eyelashes cast small shadows across her cheeks. My daughter was dead.

#Cole's point of view  
I watched as Kai cried over October's body. Alex watched and was stunned. I saw tears hang from her eyes, refusing to drop. Alex's hand remained over her mouth. I couldn't believe the one that called me uncle was dead. I bit my lip holding my tears back.

The rubble moved, and Sterling emerged. He looked around and began to cry. He couldn't believe what he had done. He killed his sister. He destroyed the city. He saw us and burst crying. He didn't run over for hugs or comfort, instead he fell to his knees in the rubble and wept. He was beyond ashamed.

#Alex's point of view  
I ran to Sterling and pulled him up. He looked me straight in the eyes. He was blurred by tears. He threw his arms around me. "I- I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to- I- I-" he stuttered. "October!" he sobbed.

I stroked his messy hair as I looked at October laying in Kai's arms from over his shoulder. "Shh..." I tried to calm him instead of calming myself.

#Kai's point of view

I mourned in my room after October's body drifted off into the ocean. Alex came in and sat next to me on the bed. She was biting her lower lip to keep herself together. "I miss her so much," I cried. Alex began to sniffle. Our daughter was dead.

We silently cried ourselves to sleep, and in the morning, we walked to the deck, and you'll never believe it. October had been drawing all over the deck last night.


	56. Chapter 56 Be Mindful

#Kai's point of view

Everyone saw us freeze in the doorway. "Hey what're-" Cole began, but then he saw. Everyone rushed up behind us. We walked out onto the deck. There was broken pieces of chalk laying everywhere.

We followed the lines of the drawing around the deck. How could October have been here? She was dead! "How could she have been here?" Alex said. No one knew how to answer.

#Cole's point of view

How could she have been here? None of us did this! I can draw really well, but I wouldn't have drawn this. No one could figure out what it meant. October was standing in a place where nothing was real.

Everything looked to be made from candy and things sweet. There were completely made up creatures everywhere. Zane took a picture of it for later reference.

#Jay's point of view

Even Mr. Roboto couldn't figure out what it meant. It apparently didn't compute with him. Sterling looked at it sadly. He was his twin sister's killer. He couldn't bare to look at anything that had to do with October. It was very apparent that he missed his sister.

#Zane's point of view

I couldn't figure out what it meant. October was in a fantasy land, but it wasn't hers. It had different things that we all loved. It didn't make sense.

#Lloyd's point of view

What did this mean? No idea. How did October draw this? No idea. I walked outside on the deck and counted the number of broken pieces of chalk. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9. The number of people on the Bounty! October didn't draw this! We did!

October wasn't dead. She's inside all of our minds.


	57. Chapter 57 Back

#Kai's point of view  
Lloyd burst into our room. "She's- she's not dead! She's living in our dreams! We drew the picture on the deck! There are nine pieces of chalk!" Alex and I looked at each other and ran outside. We counted the chalk.

The picture was October living within our dreams. We ran in to get everyone. We told everyone what was going on, and they rushed to the deck. Sterling's eyes went funny. "Sterling! Don't you dare-" Alex began to go towards him, but I stopped her.

He knelt over the picture and touched the drawing of October. The lines of the picture began to glow. Everyone began to back up. October emerged from the picture. Sterling stood up. They both began to cry and they embraced each other. "I'm so sorry..." Sterling cried. Everyone rushed towards them, including me, forming a group hug.

#Cole's point of view  
My little niece wasn't dead. She was very much alive. We all let go as we stared at the twins. Their eyes looked funny, and then they both collapsed. We carried them to their beds.

Kai set what was left of the fire flower on the nightstand in between their beds. We all walked out. Later on, we all sat down and watched a movie. We heard what sounded like a baby's cry. Kai lept up and we all followed. The twins were both babies again.


	58. Chapter 58 No More

#Kai's point of view  
"Alex!" I called. I heard fast foot steps in the hall. She ran in and froze. She burst to tears when she saw them. She ran to my arms.

She was clearly happy. She pecked my lips. "They're babies again..." she said and picked up October. Sterling woke up. I turned around and he outstretched his arms to me. I picked him up and Alex and I went down the hall.

#Cole's point of view  
Kai walked through followed by Alex. Everyone saw the little pipsqeaks. October saw me and laughed. "Unka!" she said and stretched her arms out to me. I smiled. Alex handed her to me and she started to mess with my hair and kept yanking on my sleeves.

I laughed at her and she looked up at me and I smiled at her. She laughed. Kai gave Sterling to Zane. Sterling looked up at Zane and started laughing. "It's great to have the little squirts back," I said. Everyone seemed to agree.

#Zane's point of view  
Sterling seemed so much more happy and social now. It was kind of strange. I couldn't help but to laugh at him. Babies laughed when you did. It was really cute.

Sterling kept swinging his arms all over the place and making gurgling sounds. I looked over at Cole. October had fallen asleep on his chest. Everyone started to quietly laugh. I put Sterling on the floor. He got up and tried to walk to Alex.

#Jay's point of view  
My little niece and nephew were little 10 month year olds again. Sterling seemed so much more different than before. He seemed a little less curious, and he seemed happier and more social. He was walking from person to person and handing them random objects, and then wanting it back.

#Kai's point of view  
Sterling fell over and started whimpering. He outstretched his arms and I picked him up and took him back to the couch with me. Cole laughed. "No more kids, right?" he joked. Alex put her feet up on the couch, using her legs to cover her slightly distended stomach.

"Nope..."


	59. Chapter 59 Thought You were Someone Else

#Kai's point of view

Alex looked over to me nervously. I didn't know what to tell her. I flipped on the TV and a suspense, horror sort of movie was on. "Kai, change it," Alex demanded.

"What?" I said like I didn't know. Sterling's eyes were glued to the TV.

"Kai!" A monster of some sort lunged out of the trees, making everyone jumped. Sterling look terrified and began to whimper. "Kai!" Alex scolded me. Sterling cried as Alex picked him up and carried him out of the room.

"Nice," Cole said sarcastically. I shrugged my shoulders and changed the channel.

#Cole's point of view

I admit, it was cute when Sterling started freaking out, but Kai really shouldn't have done that. October still lay sound asleep on my chest. I smiled and picked her up.

"Hey, I'm gonna take October to her crib," I whispered. Kai nodded. I opened the door to their room and placed October in her crib. Alex didn't look up to see me come in. She didn't look happy. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

She didn't look up, but instead her eyes remained buried in her hands. "What're we gonna tell the guys?"

"What are you talking about?"

"About me being pregnant again. What're we supposed to do?"

"What!?" What did she just say!? Her eyes went up to me.

"I- I though you- you were Kai!"


	60. Chapter 60 Stop Her

#Cole's point of view  
"What!?" I wasn't very happy.

"Cole, please! I-"

"Why would you lie!?"

"Because I wasn't ready to tell any of you yet!"

"How far in are you!?"

"Two months! Cole, calm down! What I'm telling you is absolutely none of your business!" I froze. I wanted to make a come back, but what would I say? It was none of my business. I couldn't believe the twins just slept through that.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't waste your breath," she said and stormed out of the room.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex walked back into the room and she looked frustrated. "What was that all about?"

"Not even gonna talk about it," she said as she slumped down next to me. She huffed and wiped the hair from her forehead.

"We'll talk later," I said, and maybe a little too harshly. Later that night when we were in bed, I asked her what happened.

"Cole walked in the room, I thought he was you, and I accidentally told him I was pregnant again. Long story that I really don't wanna talk about." she was completely stressed. I wanted to come back at her, get angry at her, but I just couldn't.

"I- I feel like this is my fault..."

"How is this your fault?"

"I- I don't know... I just feel like- I don't know..."

"Hey, listen. This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's, it's mine. We were going to tell everyone soon anyway. Okay?" I looked up at her. I could barely see her face in the moonlight. She wiped the hair out of my eyes.

"Okay." I felt like I could cry. She pecked me on the lips. We both slept on our side with my forehead resting on the top of her head. My arm rested over her waist and fell down her back.

#Zane's point of view  
I don't know what happened earlier. Cole refused to tell us. He said what he found out was none of his business, and it wasn't any of ours. What was Kai hiding this time?

Why was Cole always in the middle of everything? Especially things going on with Alex and Kai. In the morning, I got up to make breakfast, and everyone was still asleep, or so I thought. I heard a giggle and I shot around. There stood little Sterling, waiting for me to play with him.

#Alex's point of view  
I woke up, and I barely saw that the side of the crib had been slid down. I jumped to a sitting position. I accidentally woke Kai up. "Hey, what's wrong?" he saw me looking at the crib. Sterling was gone. Kai craned his neck to see the crib.

"Where's Sterling!?" I began to panic. Kai and I ran down the hall. We found Zane messing around with him, and a wave of relief flooded my body.

"Sorry. I just found Sterling wondering around the Bounty. Didn't want to wake you." I slumped down into a chair at the table. October came waddling up behind me. I turned around and looked at her and she laughed. She ran out the open door to the deck. What was she doing? I watched her.

I didn't realize until she was one step from the open edge that there was an open edge. One more step, and she was overboard. We weren't going to make it in time to stop her.


	61. Chapter 61 Who Did It?

**Alright peeps! I need an OC for Cole's gf! I just need basic stuff... Name and hair color! So get to workin!**

#Alex's point of view  
It felt like time was being slowed down as I jumped up an began to run towards her. "October! Stop!" I shouted. She did. Everything did. Time had stopped. Had I done this? No, I couldn't have.

Everyone was frozen. The ship wasn't moving. October was barely falling over the edge. I ran to her and grabbed her before time started back. I snatched her, and the clock began to move again. "What was that all about?" Kai asked.

"Not even gonna talk about it."

#Cole's point of view  
Alex put October and Sterling back in their cribs. They were whimpering and crying some for the first few minutes, but they eventually just fell asleep.

I couldn't believe she was pregnant again. Weren't twins enough? When the words slipped from her mouth, I thought I might choke her, but I didn't. I didn't know what to do.

#Jay's point of view  
I was confused. October was already going overboard, but next thing I knew, that anyone knew, she was in Alex's arms. I walked in just in time to see that. October seems a little more curious than before, but not as curious as Sterling use to be.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex seemed really stressed. I didn't know what to do, what to to tell her, or how to help her. I knew how she felt. I mean, after seeing my daughter die in my arms because of her twin brother, yeah that wasn't terrific.

After breakfast, Alex and I talked in our room. "What happened out on the deck?"

"This is going to ridiculous, but I swear time froze."

"Um, Alex, are you feeling okay?"

"You tell me." I put my hand to her forehead.

"Eh." I shrugged my shoulders. Alex rolled her eyes. "Why are you so stressed?"

"October and Sterling are both babies again and they don't really know right from wrong," she huffed. I could tell she was a little impatient.

#Zane's point of view  
I didn't see how Alex got to October that fast. One second October's tumbling over the edge towards the city, and she's in Alex's arms the next. It did not compute.

#Cole's point of view  
Kai left the ship for a little while to get fresh air, but the rest of us remained. All of a sudden, I felt tense, but all of a sudden my body loosened. I looked to my side to find Alex. "Oh holy crap! How'd you get there!?"

"The same way I saved October. Time froze. Look around." She was right. Zane was cooking, and whatever he was flipping was frozen in the air. "You're moving because I touched you. I don't know if I've been doing this or what. It makes zero sense to me."

Then everyone continued to move and the clock continued to tick.

#Alex's point of view  
When Kai came back, I was in our room cleaning up Sterling's messes. "Hey." I turned around to find Kai. I kissed him and continued picking stuff up. "What made you think time stopped?"

"Like this." I concentrated, but I couldn't. Then I figured out it wasn't me stopping time. It was the baby. The unborn baby.


	62. Chapter 62 Oh No

#Kai's point of view  
Was she nuts? She got this look on her face. "What? Great realization?"

"Yeah... The baby's element... It's time!"

"Huh?"

"Your child, the one that hasn't been born yet, has the element of time," she told me slowly like I was stupid. It was very possible that that was true and Alex wasn't just pulling my leg. At the age the baby is and that much power, who knows what'll happen. I mean seriously!

#Cole's point of view  
The next day, I asked Alex about the stop of the clock. "What was the time stop about?" she looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"The baby's been doing it. It has the element of time," she whispered. Could an unborn baby be that powerful?

"Okay, well now I'm terrified." Alex nodded. She couldn't help but to agree.

#Zane's point of view  
That night at dinner, Kai said he had something to tell everyone. What could it be this time? Would this explain why my body has gone stiff for a nano second and then re-loosen? We all sat at the table and watched Kai as he acted nervous.

"Um, Alex is- you guys are gonna have another niece or nephew..." then he looked up at all of us to see our reactions. Everyone exchanged glances and smiled.

"Really?" I asked. Alex nodded and laughed. "That's great! Wait, but, what eleme-"

"Time," Alex finished before I could. Everyone froze.

"What?" Jay asked.

"It's element is time, and it's a dangerous thing. It's already frozen time twice." Everyone froze in fright and shock. This did not compute.

#Kai's point of view  
3 months later, when Alex was 5 months in and October and Sterling were finally a little over a year, Alex still wasn't showing very much at all. I could barely tell she was pregnant.

We were sitting at the table, and Alex fell out of her chair in the middle of dinner. "What was that?" I asked trying to hold back a laugh, just like everyone else.

"Your future daughter is a powerful kicker." Everyone including Alex laughed. Then we realized she slipped the gender of the baby.

"Oh, so it's a girl is it?" Cole teased.

"Yep and I didn't mean for you guys to hear that," she laughed.

"What're you gonna name her?" (I need an OC!)

"No idea." I walked into our room later that night, and Alex was on the phone. "Really? Are you sure...? Okay... Thanks so much... Yeah I'll drop them off tomorrow... Okay... Alright... Bye!"

"Who was that?"

"My mom. She said she can watch the twins for a few days so we can have some peace and quiet."

"Awesome." After Alex dropped them off, we sat and played card games at the table when we heard Nya over the speaker.

"Hey, I could really use you guys right now!" We all got up and ran to find Nya. She was out on the deck staring over the side of the Bounty. There was a giant portal. "Anyone know where this goes to?"

"Why would we wanna find out?" I remarked. Cole was really leaning over the ship. "Cole, if I-" he fell in, and we had to jump in after him. We hit hard ground and looked around. "Where are we?"

"We- we're-" I couldn't finish. We weren't in Ninjago. We were in the human world.


	63. Chapter 63 Where are We From?

#Kai's point of view  
"Kai?" Alex said terrified. Everyone was looking around. We were in New York.

"What's New York?" Cole said.

"No idea." We continued to look around, but forgot to look at each other. I looked over to Alex to talk to her, but all that came out was a scream.

"Wh- aaaahhh!" she shrieked. Everyone saw each other and started freaking out. We were actual humans. "We- we-"

"Aren't we normally humans?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, but not quite this human!" I blurted. We ran all over the place until we came by our reflections. "Look at us!" everyone observed themselves in awe. I tugged Alex along when we came across a store, and decided to go in.

#Cole's point of view  
We wondered around the store when we came across the electronics section, and something caught my eye. We were on the front of a DVD case. "What the heck is this!?" everyone rushed over as I picked it up. Kai snatched it from me.

"What the-!?" everyone stared at it. "Why are we on a DVD cover!?" we looked around for answers. I was passing multiple isles when I saw something labeled "Ninjago".

I walked to it. Jay happened to be walking by and saw me looking at it.

#Jay's point of view  
"Hey what're you look- What the heck!? That's Kai!" I stared at the picture on the package. "And that's me!" I exclaimed and picked up a different one.

"This one has all of us!" Cole cried. I ran to get the other guys and showed them the packages. Everyone was so confused.

#Kai's point of view  
We found a really nice hotel for all of us to stay at, and we all got adjoining rooms so we all had our own rooms, but we were still together.

Everyone came to our room to figure out what could be going on. We flipped the TV on so it played silently in the background. We all sat in silence thinking for a minute when the TV said "Up next: Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitzu." Everyone started freaking out.

The show came on, but our characters were missing. Sensei, Nya, and Lloyd were still there. We were all so confused. "Did- did we come from the TV!?"


	64. Chapter 64 Here We Go

#Cole's point of view  
"I- I guess we did!" Everyone's heart sank as we all realized where we came from. "Are we not real?" I said sadly.

"Of course we're real, or else we wouldn't be here..." Alex said. No one looked into each others eyes. Alex took in a deep breath and exhaled shakily.

#Kai's point of view  
After everyone left our room, Alex just sat and stated at the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"I'm just worried we won't get back... October and Sterling..." she began to cry slightly harder. I wrapped my arms around her and she buried her head in my shoulder. I gently lay my head on top of hers.

"Don't worry, we'll get back," I whispered to her. I kissed the top of her head. "We have to..." I felt terrible for Alex. She had been through so much; too much.

#Cole's point of view  
I hoped we would get back within the next 4 months. Alex was 5 months in, and I wanted to see October again. I wanted to see Sterling again. To be honest, Alex gave the twins to her mom at the perfect time.

She wanted peace and quiet, which she hasn't had in over a year, but look at where we are. I felt terrible. This was my fault we were here. I'm the one that fell in. Everyone jumped in after me.

#Jay's point of view  
The night afterwards, we went to Cole's room, considering he was the leader, to sort things out. We turned on the TV so it played in the background when we heard Ninjago was coming on again.

We rushed to the TV.

#Alex's point of view  
The characters were missing again. Time froze as I cried and whispered,"I wanna go back." the TV froze. I walked up to it and touched it. My hand went through the screen. I yanked it back.

I touched each of the guys so they would reanimate. They all watched as my hand went through the screen. They all cheered. When we got back to Ninjago, I ran to my mom's house by foot. I busted the door down and ran to October and got on my knees and squeezed her.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex was so relieved to be back. I walked in behind her and Sterling walked up to me. I picked him up and put him on my shoulders. We took them home to the Bounty.

#Cole's point of view  
I went to Jamanicai Village the next morning to walk around. Someone had texted me, so I started texting while walking, and accidentally ran into someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I helped her pick up her stuff.

"Oh, don't worry. It's fine." I looked up at her. She had long, straight black hair with green streaks. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She had turquoise eyes. No joke.

"Wow, your eyes are..." I couldn't finish because I got lost in them. She nervously smiled. "What's your name?"

"Terra... Yours?"

"Cole..." She stared into my eyes and I stared into hers. They were so deep. I'm sure I was getting on her nerves. "I guess I'll see you around..." she smiled and we went opposite directions.

#Kai's point of view

Cole came home as we finished dinner, and October and Sterling were sitting in their high chairs, and we were about to let them try ice cream for the first time.


	65. Chapter 65 Early

#Kai's point of view  
"Hey, Cole!" Alex called. "You're here just in time," she said as he walked in. "We're about to let the little ones try ice cream for the first time." Cole sat down laughing. We knew this would turn out funny.

Zane had the camera out and rolling as Alex and I slipped the spoons into each of their mouths. We watched them intently and burst laughing when both of them bulged their eyes and they made a face like they were eating something sour.

Sterling was bouncing up and down in his seat. We couldn't stop laughing.

#Zane's point of view  
I was trying to keep the camera still, but I just couldn't. It was too funny. "What should we give them next?" Alex asked.

"What if we let em try coke or sprite or something?" Kai laughed.

"Oh, no," Alex laughed. Kai dumped soda into two cups and handed it to them. "Kai! You can't do that!" Alex said trying to stay serious, but she couldn't help but to laugh. She began to reach for the cups, but they already had it in their hands.

#Cole's point of view  
They each took tiny sips and dropped the cups. Both of them spit out a lot of it. Alex rolled her eyes at us as we laughed. She got a napkin and cleaned both of them up. She took them out of their chairs and set them on the floor.

The next day, I went back to town and ran into Terra. "Oh, hey," she said.

"Hey, uh, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Why don't we go for a walk?" she suggested. "So, where are you from?"

"Here in Ninjago. I'm actually a ninja."

"Really? No way! I actually know spinjitzu."

"Really? Why don't you come back to the Bounty with me?"

#Kai's point of view  
Cole came home and introduced us to his new girlfriend. I laughed at him once he left the room. She apparently knew spinjitzu, but we really don't need another ninja on this ship.

She showed us her spinjitzu, and when she stopped spinning, she was in an orange ninja suit. "What's your element?" I asked.

"Water."

"Why are you in orange?"

"My favorite color." Well that made no sense. Now what color was our daughter going to be? Terra started coming over every other night and she seemed to bond well with October and Sterling. (Don't worry. I'll get into more of Cole and Terra later)

About two months later, Alex was only seven months through, but she woke with a start. "Kai! Take me to the hospital!"

"What for?" She gave me this certain look and I immediately knew. "But it's two months early!"


	66. Chapter 66 Interferance

#Cole's point of view  
I got up in the morning and stretched my achey muscles. I went to the kitchen to find everyone but Kai and Alex at the table.

"Where's Alex and Kai?" everyone but Sensei shrugged their shoulders. Sensei hadn't told them either. Sensei sighed.

"Alex has gone into early labour." That's when everyone at the table started freaking out.

#Kai's point of view  
Scarlett. 12 inches. 4 lbs, 5 oz. Scarlett had brown hair. She was the smallest and cutest thing I had ever seen. The only problem; she was 2 month premature.

#Cole's point of view  
We all wanted to go to the hospital and see them, but Sensei wouldn't let us. At about lunch time, Terra showed up and I kissed her hello. "So, where are the other two?"

"Alex had her baby today about 2 months premature. We know absolutely nothing else." I wanted to know what she looked like, what her name was, but Kai wasn't texting back.

#Zane's point of view  
I finally got a text back from Kai. It was a picture of the baby. "Hey, guys! Kai texted me back." Everyone crowded around me to see. The little baby was puny, and her name was Scarlett.

"He told me the doctor said that it's fine for them to take her home in two days..."

"But isn't it premature?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, Zane. That makes no sense," Cole added.

"Don't tell me! Tell the doctor that."

#Jay's point of view  
When Alex finally came back, she was surrounded by hugs and congratulations. Terra even did. Terra started looking at Kai and Alex a little funny. She had never acted this way before. At least I didn't notice it.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra pulled me aside. She does this every time she has a question about one of us. "How long have the two of them been married?"

I thought for a second. "Wow. Hard to believe it's already been about 2 and a 1/2 years! It's crazy how time flies, isn't it?"

"Wow. They seem really happy together," Terra said and smiled at them. I smiled at her. She kissed me and we went back to rejoin the group.

#Kai's point of view  
The day afterwards, a fire had started in the training area. Alex and Terra both rushed out to stop it, since Terra decided to stay the night last night. Terra put the fire out before Alex could. everyone was high fiving Terra, and I turned around to see Alex slip inside.

I followed her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I- I just don't wanna be replaced. I like being the only girl ninja on this ship..."

"You may not be the only one, but you were the first. Okay?" I smiled at her and hugged her.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra came back later that day and we sat down together and watched a movie. Everyone else was off doing something else. "Two years, huh? Think that'll be us?" We both laughed.

"I doubt it. But there's always that small chance." Terra rested her head on my shoulder. "Ugh I'm so tired," I groaned. Terra laughed and imitated me. I playfully nudged her shoulder. Terra got a text and we had to pause the movie.

"Ugh. It's my sister. She's already here to pick me up. I'm spending the weekend at her house. Sorry..." she hugged me and pecked my lips and then left. After maybe 30 minutes, she came back.

"I thought you left."

"I did. I forgot something. I'm gonna go look."

#Kai's point of view  
I sat in bed and thought about the new baby while Alex was off in the kitchen doing something. I stared at the floor. "Hey, Kai. What's wrong?" Terra asked and sat down next to me.

"Just thinking about Aurora..." I huffed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm sure she'll be fine. Good luck." Terra looked around the room like she was trying to find something to say."Anyway..." Then she did something I didn't expect. She yanked me towards her and kissed me.

I tried to pull myself away, but the worst part was, Alex walked in right in the middle of it.


	67. Chapter 67 What Do I Tell Her?

#Kai's point of view  
Alex began to cry. I was finally able to push Terra away. I ran down the hallway after Alex. She was crying hysterically. "Alex! Alex wait!" She kept running and she ran to the deck.

I grabbed her wrists and she struggled to get free. "What was that!?" she cried. She managed to slip her hands away and slap me.

"Alex! You don't understand! That-" she put something into my hands. I didn't know what it was. She was so upset. She whistled. "Alex, please! Terra-" Alex jumped off the deck and landed on the dragon and flew off. I opened my hand. It was her rings.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra walked back. "What was Alex so upset about?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Oh darn. Just butt dialed you. It's wringing." Her phone wasn't. "Terra, why isn't your phone wringing?" she stared at me. "Terra!?" I jumped up. The girl in front of me wasn't Terra. I noticed she had no green streaks. Then I noticed she had a tattoo on her ankle.

"Oh, yeah... Terra forgot to tell you she had an identical twin," she cackled. This wasn't funny at all.

"What did you do!?" I shouted.

"Kissed Kai. Alex saw and ran off." she smiled sarcastically. This wasn't funny.

#Kai's point of view  
I began to cry. I slid down against the railing and sat. Everyone but Cole ran out. "Hey, what happened?" Jay asked. I opened my fist. The rings shimmered in the moonlight.

"Terra-"

"Not Terra. It was her sister," Cole interrupted. "She kissed Kai in front of Alex." Cole had a tight grip on her elbow. She had a mean look on her face. "Where's Alex?"

"Gone... She's gone..."

"Well we have to find her!"

"Well where do you suggest we go!?" I snapped. I desperately missed Alex already. Part of me was already telling me she wasn't coming back. I don't think I'd be kissing her in the rain again. The more I thought about that day, the sadder I grew.

#Jay's point of view  
I felt terrible for Kai, and what was Terra's sister doing here? I don't think Kai would ever do that to Alex, especially after having tiny Aurora. Kai was not happy at all. He kept staring of into the distance and into the stars.i didn't know what to tell him.

#Zane's point of view  
I sensed Alex was mostly upset because Terra has been getting a lot of attention lately, and Alex feels like nothing anymore. Seeing Kai kiss her must've killed her inside.

I don't think she's coming back. I don't think Kai will ever be the same. I watched him through the window as he opened his hand to look at the rings that once hugged Alex's finger. Now I felt like I might cry.

#Kai's point of view  
October waddled out onto the deck. She only had one question. "Where's mommy?"


	68. Chapter 68 Don't Go

#Kai's point of view  
What was I suppose to tell her? I looked down at her rings so she couldn't see them. "Um... Mommy took a vacation," I said holding back my tears. October was no fool. She hugged me.

The next day, I went to Ninjago city an told Cole to watch after baby Scarlett. (Baby's name has been changed from Aurora to Scarlett and I ask for OCs in case I can't think of anything :)) I found Alex's old house and threw the door open. Alex saw me, froze for a second, and took off running down the hall.

#Cole's point of view  
Kai asked me to watch Scarlett and take care of her. I had Terra come over and help out. "I'm really sorry about my sister... I put hair dye in her shampoo for that." I laughed.

"Why did she kiss Kai in the first place?"

"Well, she's mean, inconsiderate, completely carefree, so yeah. She kisses who she thinks is cute."

"How did she know his name?"

"Oh, I talk about you guys all the time at home. She wanted to meet you guys, so she was stupid and pretended to be me after I left," she laughed. Scarlett woke up and began to cry and I left Terra on the couch to pick her up.

#Kai's point of view  
I took off after Alex. "Alex, wait!" I called. She tripped and fell and I pinned her to the ground before she could get up. She was crying. "Alex, I didn't kiss Terra. I tried to push her off, but she wouldn't let go of me. It wasn't even Terra. It was her evil twin. Ask Terra. Ask Cole. You have to believe me."

She stared at me as her lip quivered. She shook her head. "Why should I believe you!?"

"Because I'm your husband, we have three kids, and I love you." she froze. "Please come back," I begged.

#Zane's point of view  
We all missed Alex, but what if this would be the first time Kai couldn't get Alex to come back? After all, there is a first time for everything. What would happen to Scarlett? To October? To Sterling?

I watched as the two of them messed around in the living room. Throwing things at each other, playfully slapping each other, playing tag, laughing. I laughed at them.

#Jay's point of view  
It felt strange not to have Alex around. It felt empty even though we had a bunch of screaming 1 1/2 year olds. Poor Scarlett, poor October, poor Sterling. None of them could understand what was going on.

#Kai's point of view  
"Please..." I was beginning to cry, but was soon stopped by Alex wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. This was the first time I had really kissed her in a long time.

We separated but she kept her arms around my neck and her head over my shoulder. "Please tell me baby Scarlett is okay."

"Of- of course she is. October asked where you were after you left..." Alex pushed back to look at me.

"Wh- what?" she began to cry. I nodded. She had a sad, guilty look on her face. "Take me back..."

#Cole's point of view  
Terra and I were sitting on the couch talking when we heard the door open and a little girl scream,"Mommy!" I got up and saw October run and jump into Alex's arms. I watched as Alex wiped her tears away from over October's shoulder. "Where'd you go?"

"No where..." I smiled and thought I might cry. Sterling showed up and cheered when he saw Alex. He ran to her and joined their embrace. I sat back down next to Terra.

"Alex is back, isn't she?" she asked and smiled. I nodded with a smile.

"She's highly loved here," I said and laughed under my breath. Terra smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. I put my head gently on top of hers.

"I can tell," she laughed. "That won't be us, will it?" she laughed.

"Huh?"

"Separating, running away, coming back together." I laughed at that.

#Zane's point of view  
We began to think about what we were gonna do for October and Sterling's second birthday as we sat at the dinner table. "Zane, what's the weather supposed to be like that day?" Kai asked.

"Hmmm... It's supposed to snow!"

"What if we took them down to the lake when it was frozen? They can play in the snow and skate on the lake," Kai suggested. We all agreed.

#Kai's point of view  
When their second birthday came, Scarlett was six months old, but the size of a two month year old. We laced up their skates and our own, and we went down to the lake, and we were the only ones there. Us and the ninja. October was a natural at it, and she was all over the place.

Everyone was slipping and needed a little more practice. We were throwing snow at each other and laughing and just having a good time, until I realized October was skating on thin ice, and it cracked, and she fell through.


	69. Chapter 69 Go Back

#Kai's point of view  
"OCTOBER!" I screamed. I ran to the very hole she fell through, making sure I wasn't next. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! What do we do!?"

"One of us has to go get her!" Alex cried.

"I'll do it," I volunteered.

"You could die!"

"Well it's worth saving my daughter!" I dove in and saw the sinking, slowly freezing body. The cold water burned my eyes. I swam down to her and grabbed her by the waist and shot back up. I thought the water was cold, but when you get out and that breeze starts blowing!

I held onto October and tried to relax and built my body temperature. She was shaking and her lips were tinted blue. She tried to speak, but I told her not to as I carried her back to the Bounty.

#Cole's point of view  
Poor little October... Kai set her in front of the fire place and we all just threw a ton of blankets on her and turned the heat in the house way up. The pink coloration of her lips was slowly coming back, and her body slowly stopped shaking.

She seemed less frail after a little while, but her skin remained very pale. She eventually fell asleep by the fire, so I picked her up and carried her to her bed and pulled the covers up over her. Poor October.

#Zane's point of view  
October ended up coming down with pneumonia. It wasn't a super serious case, but you could tell she wasn't feeling so great. She stay in bed all day coughing and sneezing.

We would all constantly go in to check on her and make sure she was okay. The coloration was slowly coming back and each day she looked better and better. She would start coming to meals instead of us bringing them to her, and he started to play with her brother a little bit. Poor little October.

#Kai's point of view  
October had a terrible cough. She said it hurt her chest. This couldn't have been the best birthday she's ever had, and I feel bad for her. It was my idea to take them down to the lake, and she ended up falling through and getting pneumonia.

Later that night at 2:52 in the morning, I lept up to a sitting position on my hands from a nightmare. I looked around the room making sure everything was in order, and it was. I fell back to my pillow, and ended waking Alex up.

"Hey, another nightmare?" she asked sleepily. I put my hand to my sweaty forehead.

"You have no idea. October didn't make it through pneumonia... And Sterling-"

"It was just a dream. You're fine. October's fine. Sterling's fine. We're all fine."

"Okay." she kissed me and I went back to sleep, but I couldn't stop dreaming of poor October.

#Jay's point of view  
About two weeks later, when October was finally completely fine, we fully celebrated their birthday. One night I was flipping through the photo album, and I came across a picture of Kai and October when she was a newborn.

I stared at it. This couldn't be the Kai that I met so long ago, but it was. I couldn't believe it.

#Kai's point of view

Later that night I was walking down the hall and saw Alex singing October to sleep. I smiled and kept walking as she got up to leave.

Later that night we watched a movie from the human world, but everyone was frozen... Then I realized. Time was still frozen in the human world. We ha to go back.


	70. Chapter 70 Part

#Kai's point of view  
"We have to go back..." everyone groaned.

"But Scarlett's the only key to get time flowing again! She's too little!" Alex moaned.

"We have to take her. We have no choice!"

"It's January where we are, and it's still Thanksgiving where they are! And how do you think we're gonna get Scarlett to unstop time!?" Cole argued.

"We'll just have to go tomorrow. Whatever happens just happens." In the morning, we began trying to figure out a way to open a portal.

#Cole's point of view  
Of course, everyone's first thought was to look at Zane. He shrugged his shoulders. "Go get Scarlett, and give her this watch," Sensei said putting a golden watch into Alex's hand.

Alex got Scarlett and brought her back. Kai held her as Alex wrapped the watch around her wrist, and the clock began to tick. "How do we get to the human world, though?"

"The same way you got out," Sensei laughed and left the table. We all walked to the TV, and jumped through. We fell into New York.

#Zane's point of view  
I love that everyone sees me as the person with the answers, but sometimes it gets tiring. We all got up and began to walk around. Pigeons were frozen in the air, people were stuck in strange positions, and so many other strange things to look at.

I turned around, and realized Sterling had followed us. "Sterling?" Everyone turned around to see the laughing two year old.

"Sterling! You shouldn't have followed us!" Kai scolded him. Sterling laughed. Kai sighed and put him up on his shoulders. "So how are we supposed to start back time again?"

#Kai's point of view  
Everyone began to look for answers. "I got it!" Cole blurted. "Look, Scarlett's watch isn't ticking." Cole hit the button on the side of the watch, it began to tick, everyone began to move, and the pigeons continued their flight.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed us and said,"You're late! We've been waiting for you!" We were thrown into a dark, black area that was like a tiny room.

"What's going on!?" Sterling asked. We felt movement beneath our feet and the ceiling opened a the floor began to raise. We forgot. It's Thanksgiving in New York. We were standing on a platform being raised higher and higher. The platform stopped. We had been thrown on a float. Everyone was screaming and cheering. We were part of the Thanksgiving day Parade.


	71. Chapter 71 Chased

#Kai's point of view  
Sterling looked like he might cry. "Kai?" Alex said terrified.

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me we're not..."

"Yeah... We are." Everyone cheered, but we just stared. What were we suppose to do? Just then, serpentine hopped out from the bottom of the float, and they were... Dancing towards us? One came up to me and I just kicked it over. They started swarming in from all directions.

I pulled my sword out from behind my back, stuck it in the ground, grabbed a hold of it, and kick spinned the serpentine. One of them came up to me and said,"Come on, man! Are you crazy!? We're supposed to be acting!"

"Huh?"

#Cole's point of view  
There were TVs everywhere broadcasting the people narrating everything. "Looks like they found excellent actors this year!" One of them said and we were then broadcast. "And they look just like the characters!"

"No kidding..."I murmured. I looked over to see Alex laughing as she she walked over to Kai. She told him whatever it was that was so funny, and he laughed. His arms went around he waist and hers went around his neck, and as she was about to kiss him, the cheering got louder. Alex looked at everyone and laughed.

She looked up at Kai. They both shrugged their shoulders and she kissed him, and the crowd went insane. I couldn't help to feel the smallest bit jealous.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex and I separated and continued to laugh. "Crazies," I laughed. Alex smiled.

"Okay, so how do we get back? Well, I guess the better question is when?"

"Why don't we just hop off the float and run?"

"Sounds like a good plan,"she laughed. We told everyone what the plan was, and I threw Sterling to the top of my shoulders and Alex carried Scarlett.

#Jay's point of view  
We jumped off and ran as fast as we could. "Don't look back!" Cole kept shouting. I heard a bunch of shouting people, but we kept running.

"Stop them!" I heard a deep voice shout. Then I turned around. The authorities were chasing us, and they're faster than we are. We're toast.


	72. Chapter 72 I've Got A Feeling

#Jay's point of view  
We were running at full speed trying not to trip and fall. The police began to draw their guns, and we began to panic, especially Alex.

#Alex's point of view  
I hit the button on the side of Scarlett's watch and time froze. I stared as the bullet floated right in front of my face. I touched Kai so he would start moving again. "Hey, are you okay?"

#Kai's point of view  
Alex just fell to the ground as I took Scarlett from her, and then I saw the bullet that about killed her. These authorities were harsh! I slapped the bullet to the ground so it wouldn't hurt anyone.

I hit all of the other guys so they would move, and I told Cole to carry Scarlett, and I carried Alex. Jay decided to goof around and stick his hand in and out of the TV. "Look! Normal arm... Human arm! Normal arm-"

"Really, Jay!?" Cole shouted. He kicked Jay into the TV.

#Cole's point of view  
Jay could be really irritating sometimes. Seriously. It's not even funny. He can be funny sometimes, but other times he kinda just gets in the way of things...

Kai told me to hit the button on Scarlett's watch, and everything began to move again. The police began searching for us, and when they saw us, they were so confused and mad. "Wave bye bye, Scarlett!" we all waved bye bye and jumped through the TV, and when were our normal selves, people came and stared at the TV.

Sterling found all of this funny.

#Kai's point of view  
Gee whiz! How many times does Alex need to pass out? How come none of us are passing out? Alex has been through so much, and it seems like nothing happens to the rest of us. I watched as she just lay silently and peacefully in bed.

It was nighttime where we were, and I decided just to go ahead and go to bed. Alex eventually and randomly just woke up around midnight. "You okay?"

"Yeah, is everyone else? Is Scarlett?"

"Of course." Alex fell back to her pillow. I turned to face her. "What's bothering you?"

"I- I'm just- I don't think Sterling's done with the world."


	73. Chapter 73 Didn't Know You Were There

#Kai's point of view  
"Why would you say something like that?"

"If you hadn't noticed, Sterling only destroyed Ninjago City, and that was the only thing he tried to destroy. I- I'm just worried, Kai..." she started to cry. I sat up and pulled her with me. "I've almost lost both of them, and I don't wanna loose them again..."

"I- I know... I just don't want to think that it could be true..." she set her head on my shoulder as she continued to weep. I wrapped my arms around her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I thought October and Sterling were cute and tiny, but Scarlett was something else. She was already 6 months, but she was the size of a newborn; maybe a little bigger. She had the most adorable smile, and the funniest laugh. Scarlett laughed at anything.

One time I slipped on the deck and landed on my face, and she just started laughing. Another time, Zane burned his hand on the stove, and she started laughing. She laughs at everything.

#Cole's point of view  
I walked out on to the deck and whistled for the dragon. The dragon landed, and then I noticed the deck. Had October started sleep drawing again?

I moved back to look at the drawings. They weren't as detailed as before, but you could tell what was going on. I couldn't tell who was who, though. One of us was falling from the top of a sky scraper to certain death, and then I realized it was October, and the one that had pushed her off was her brother. Sterling. I got soapy water and washed the drawing away. I didn't want anyone to worry.

#Zane's point of view  
I couldn't believe Alex and Kai had been married for three years already. When Alex got here, she was only 19, and the rest of us were 20. They already had three kids, two of which are twins.

Scarlett is the little tiny 6 month year old. I loved to hold her since I had forgotten what it felt like to hold a little tiny baby. She was a little larger than a newborn, and as cute as ever. Her hair was slowly reddening, and I thought she looked adorable.

#Kai's point of view  
I wondered if Alex was just being a little paranoid. Sterling doesn't seem as curious as he used to, even though he loves to often to get himself in trouble. I kept reassuring her everything would turn out fine.

Later that night, Alex put the Scarlet to bed, followed by the twins. The rest of us went and sat at the table and played card games that involved betting. We began to talk about our favorite alcoholic drinks, random, right? Cole noticed Alex wasn't saying anything.

#Cole's point of view  
"You sure are quiet, Alex."

"I've never actually had any alcohol," she admitted. Everyone gasped sarcastically. Alex laughed. "True story," she laughed.

"Try this," Kai said and handed her a drink he got out of the fridge. We rarely drink. He tossed it to Alex, and she just looked at it.

"Come on!" I laughed. Alex took one last look at it and took a sip of it. She sat for a second.

"Oh! That is the most foul thing I've ever tasted!" We all laughed as she tossed it back to Kai.

#Kai's point of view  
Later that night, everyone had left the table and gone to their rooms except for Alex and I. "I can't believe I married the man that tried to kill me," she laughed.

"I can't believe I ever did try to kill you,"I laughed.

"You tried to kill mommy?" I turned around. There was October standing in the doorway.


	74. Chapter 74 Another Side

#Kai's point of view

October's lip began to quiver. "No, no, October-!" she ran down the hall. I got up to run after her, but instead I sat back down.

"I'll go talk to her." Alex sighed.

#Alex's point of view  
October wasn't in her room, so I began to look around. I looked around the deck about to call for her, when I saw Cole holding her and talking to her. I backed up a little bit so they wouldn't see me. I smiled. Cole seemed to love October so much.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex came back looking like she might cry, but she was smiling. "What happened?" she sat down.

"Go look out the window to the deck." I got up and looked out. October was sitting next to Cole and talking with him. I had never seen this side of Cole before.

#Cole's point of view  
October fell asleep on my shoulder, so I picked her up and carried her back to her bed. October woke me up with watery eyes. She whispered to me to wake up. I sat up and asked her what the matter was, but she couldn't speak. She was crying too hard.

I carried her out to the deck. "What's the matter, October?" I asked as I wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Did- did Daddy really try to kill Mommy?" she whimpered. I thought about how to respond.

"He- he did, but then he realized he shouldn't have. He loves your mom more than anything."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

#Jay's point of view  
Terra knocked on the door as she walked in the next morning. She looked around for people. "Oh, hey, Jay! Where's Cole?"

"Oh, yeah. He's still asleep. He usually is awake by now, though."

"Kay, thanks." she wandered off and I heard her keys hit the counter.

#Cole's point of view  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eyes fluttered open. "Morning, sleeping beauty," Terra joked.

"Hey," I mumbled. "Ugh. Why is it so bright?"

"Well, aren't you just a bowl full of sunshine this morning?"

"Sorry. October woke me up last night." I sat up.

"What for?"

"Don't ask."

#Kai's point of view  
Later that night, when everyone was off doing something else, Alex and I pulled October aside to talk to her. "October, we didn't mean for you-"

"Don't worry, Uncle Cole already talked to me about this." she hopped down from her chair and left. Alex and I looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"I have a question... If you destroyed the mega weapon, how do you still have it?"

"We recreated it. Don't ask how, don't ask why. We just did."

"Do you think October will ever start back sleep drawing?"

"Hard to say... Hey, we're supposed to take the twins to the doctor tomorrow. They have a check up or something." When we took them, the doctor had lots of questions about Sterling. Alex and I didn't know what for, until he told us.

Sterling's bipolar.


	75. Chapter 75 You Did WHAT?

#Kai's point of view  
Why wasn't I surprised? "Woah, woah, wait," Alex objected. "Most people don't find out they're bipolar until they're adults, and he's two."

"That's very true, but I don't know what else could be wrong with him."

"There's nothing wrong with him!" Alex wasn't happy. She had a feeling Sterling was going to destroy the world, and he wasn't done, but her thoughts weren't for sure until now.

#Cole's point of view  
Kai was supposed to be back hours ago, and he wasn't texting me back. The guys and I started to get worried, but what were we supposed to do? We didn't know where he was.

I wondered if it had something to do with the twins, but I couldn't be sure. If there was a threat in the city, we'd be first to hear about it, and we weren't.

#Zane's point of view  
When Kai and Alex finally came back, they were arguing, which I had never seen them do before. "He's two, Kai! Most people don't find out until they're full grown adults!"

"I know, but he is the doctor, and we have to respect what he says. If he has to go to a mental hospital when he's older, then I guess he has to! It's not our choice."

"Okay. I'm sorry. You're right." Alex was clearly frustrated about something.

"What's wrong with Sterling?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, we'll tell you guys at dinner." They walked off. What was that all about?

#Kai's point of view  
Alex is really unhappy that Sterling's bipolar, but there's nothing we can do about it. When we were all sitting at dinner, we began talking about funny things that had happened to us.

"Oh yeah... This one time Garmadon went back in time to make sure we never formed, and Nya was never kidnapped, so I had no motivation to become a ninja. They had to kidnap her while I kept myself busy, and I pretended to be my reflection..."

"Oh yeah! Didn't Nya call for you and then the past you started to walk away?" Cole added

"Oh yeah then I was like 'Hey! I'm not done talking to you! You can't just leave!' and then he was like 'Why!? You're just my reflection!' So, as you all know, I have a pretty ill temper, and that ticked me off enough for me to jump out of the mirror and punch him in the face and knock him out..." I thought about it for a second, how ridiculous it sounded. Alex started laughing, as did the rest of us.

#Zane's point of view  
Then I remembered they'd tell us what was wrong with Sterling. "So, what's wrong with Sterling?" and of course, no one else had any idea what I was talking about, and it was completely silent.

"Uh, Sterling's... bipolar," Alex said awkwardly. Everyone was terrified. Now everyone knew he wasn't done destroying the world. Coke had a guilty look on his face, and Kai noticed.

#Cole's point of view  
"Cole, is there something you're not telling us?" Kai asked.

"Oh, um... October, um... Sorta started sleep drawing again, but I washed the drawing away before anyone could see it..."

"YOU DID WHAT!?


	76. Chapter 76 Quiet

#Cole's point of view  
Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have washed the drawing away... Kai lept at me from across the table at threw me to the wall and pinned me there. "Why on EARTH would you erase that!?" he slammed my shoulders back.

"I didn't want anyone to worry!"

"That could have been a warning! Are you insane! What was the drawing of!?"

"Sterling pushed October off of a building."

"And you didn't tell ANY of us about it!?" Kai was seriously mad.

"Kai! Stop!" Alex said. Kai slammed my shoulders back and dropped me. Kai stormed out of the room. Alex seemed frustrated, and she got up and walked after Kai, and then all eyes were on me.

#Alex's point of view  
The next morning, I went out to Jamanicai Village to walk around and just get fresh air. I was walking past an alley, and something caught my eye. It was a little girl. (credit to fanfictioner135 for the following OC.)

I walked up to the little girl, maybe the age of two or three. She was laying completely asleep. She seemed so clean. She Opened her eyes to see me, and they were a crazy electric blue. Her blonde hair curled around the frame of her face. "Honey, where are your parents?" I asked her sympathetically.

She frowned. "I- I don't have any..." that made my heart sink. She stood up and her blonde hair fell over her shoulders.

"What's your name?"

"Um... Rileigh..." she murmured. She seemed shy. "I'm 3..." I looked at her and half frowned frowned, half smiled.

"Why don't you come with me?" I offered her my hand, but she didn't take it. She followed me back to the Bounty.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Alex walked in, and I saw a little girl following her like a shadow. "Who's this?" I asked and got up. I walked over to her to greet her, and she hid behind Alex. She stuck her head out far enough just to see me.

"This is Rileigh. She's gonna be staying with us for a while." I smiled down at her. She seemed really shy, but yet sweet.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex walked to the table where all of us where throwing darts and playing cards while Scarlett was asleep. Peace and quiet. Then I saw the little girl on Alex's trail. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is Rileigh. She's gonna be staying with us for a while. I found her alone in Jamanicai. She has no parents." I looked at the girl hiding behind Alex. She seemed so clean, her hair seemed so perfect. I waved to her, and she went deeper into Alex's shadow.

#Jay's point of view  
The little girl was shy and small, but she seemed kind. I'm sure she'd eventually warm up to all of us. She had big, blue eyes that stared at everyone.

She seemed curious, and sometimes it was like she would completely disappear from sight. It was like she wasn't here. She was so quiet and sneaky. She and October seemed to get along well, and she seemed to absolutely love Scarlett.

Sterling would talk to her, and he didn't seem to care that she was here. She was still very shy.

#Kai's point of view  
One night, I went to check on the twins and Riliegh. She was so strange. She slept without a pillow and she didn't sleep with the covers on top of her. I went to pull the covers over her, but they fell right through her. Wait... WHAT!?

Rileigh was a GHOST!

***Peeps, I need a favor! Answer the following, and I'll post the next chapter :)***

part  
exciting part  
3. Saddest part  
4. Most shocking part  
5. Best part overall


	77. Chapter 77 Recognizable

#Kai's point of view  
I was terrified. I ran from the room and called for Sensei. "Kai, calm down. What is it?"

"Riliegh! She's- she's a- a ghost!" Everyone walked in and looked at me like I was crazy. "Look. I'll show you." I walked in, picked up the sheets, and they fell right through her. Everyone looked like they might scream, but they held it back to prevent them from waking up.

#Alex's point of view  
I was scared now. That was why she wouldn't take my hand. She didn't want anyone to know she wasn't living; that she was a ghost. We all sat at the table and talked about it. I felt jittery. There was a ghost onboard the Destiny's Bounty.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Well, it's no wonder she has always been so quiet. It's a little scary," I said.

"Yeah, and when it felt like she disappeared, she probably actually did," Jay added with a nervous laugh. I love Riliegh, I really do. She's so sweet and kind, but she's just so quiet and sneaky. When you had a conversation with her, it wasn't about anything stupid. It was meaningful stuff.

Was she going to be a ninja like the rest of us? What would her element be? What color would she be?

#Kai's point of view  
Later, Alex and I stood out on the deck as the sun was going down. "What color ninja is Scarlett supposed to be?" Alex asked.

"No clue. I don't think anyone has any ideas. You know what's crazy? I've been married to you for three years, which is insane, and I don't know your favorite color," I laughed. Alex laughed too.

"Hmmm... Navy blue. I'm not sure why, but- its just- well, I don't know."

"I got it! Scarlett can be navy blue!"

"Oh, yeah! Sounds like a plan. It'll really stand out against her red hair."

#Cole's point of view  
I was scared to go near Rileigh for a few days, and no one said anything to her about being a ghost. She still didn't know that we knew she was one. I wondered if maybe she even knew... We never told Terra about it, either.

Terra gets freaked out pretty easily, even though we were the ones living with the ghost. Every time I look at her now, I can almost see her faintly glow. I noticed she didn't have a shadow, either, which was scary. I looked out onto the deck one night, and found Rileigh.

She was faintly glowing, and she was singing in this perfect voice. I couldn't really tell what she was singing though, but it was stunningly beautiful.

#Alex's point of view  
The night afterwards, I found Rileigh and sat down with her and asked her something while everyone waited outside the door. "Rileigh, listen. We know you're a ghost." she seemed to accept it. "When's your birthday?"

"April 17, I'm not actually three yet... I'm almost three." she murmured. There was something familiar about that date, but what was it?

#Kai's point of view  
When Alex walked out of the room, she shut the door behind her, leaving Rileigh in the room. "Sensei, is it possible for ghosts to age?" Alex said without looking up.

"Indeed, but what-"

"I need to talk to Kai for a minute." Everyone walked away in a confused manner.

"What is it?" she looked like she might cry.

Her voice was shaky when she said,"Her birthday is April 17th... Kai, do you know what day that is?"

"No, but-"

"Kai, I don't know how I remember this, but do you remember when I lost that baby years back?" a tear fell from her eyes.

"You lost it on..." she nodded.

"That ghost in there is the ghost of the baby I lost so many years ago, almost three years ago... That ghost is our daughter."

***Sorry, the 12345 thing in the last chapter was a misunderstanding and wasn't very clear... What I meant was, the most whatever part in the ENTIRE story...For example, what was the most exciting part throughout the entire story? I hope I made that a little clearer... So let's try this again...***

part:

exciting part:  
3. Saddest part:

4. Most shocking part:  
5. Best part overall:


	78. Chapter 78 Not You

#Kai's point of view  
"Wha- what?" Alex nodded and pursed her lips to keep herself from crying. Could this really be happening? No, it couldn't be. A tear slid off of Alex's cheek.

I felt my nose sting, and I knew I was going to cry. Was that ghost really the ghost of our daughter?

#Cole's point of view  
What could Alex possibly need to tell Kai about the little ghost? I mean seriously, what is there to tell him? Sensei doesn't even know. Obviously it was something important.

Alex didn't look up at any of us when she walked out of the door. Was she crying? I wouldn't know. I couldn't tell, but there's something strange going on.

#Lloyd's point of view  
When all of the little ones were in bed, we all sat on the floor in a circle with the TV faintly playing in the background. "So, what was it that you needed to tell Kai earlier?" I asked.

"Oh... This is going to sound strange, and we're gonna tell you something we've never told you before. Well, Cole knows because he was eavesdropping-"

"Was not!"

"...Okay... Moving on... Before I was pregnant with October and Sterling, I was pregnant with another baby, but we lost it. Rileigh's birthday is the exact day that I lost it, and she's almost three, which is how many years ago I lost the baby... Rileigh's the ghost of our daughter..." Everyone stared at them. Is that even possible?

"We kinda need to help her cross..." Kai added. Oh great.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute. You mean we have to help her get to the underworld?" I objected.

"Yeah, and she can get to the right side on her own from there. Please, guys," Alex begged. We had to do it for Alex.

#Lloyd's point of view

We had to do it for Alex. We had to do it for Rileigh. I would miss her, how she crept around. The next morning, we set out. We all sat atop the dragon. Jay used his true potential to fly instead, and so did Alex and Kai.

We stopped at the edge where the normal world meets the underworld so everyone else could hold onto the dragon as we crossed over.

#Jay's point of view

Chills found there way up my back and I shuddered. We landed, and as Alex began to say goodbye to Rileigh, we were attacked by skeletons. I pulled out my nun-chucks and slung them everywhere in series of twists and turns.

I slung them one direction, shattered bones. Slung them another, scattered bones. Slung them and pulled spinjitzu, finish them off.

#Kai's point of view

I watched as Alex fought, but something didn't seem right with her. She seemed more tired than normal. All of a sudden, she grabbed her stomach and hunched over like someone had just kicked her there.

"Alex? Hey, are you-" then she fell to the ground. What just happened. I bent down to see what had just happened, but a skeleton came up behind me and I jumped in the air, back flipping, and kicking him, scattering his bones everywhere.

#Zane's point of view

I saw what happened with Alex, and something wasn't right. Rileigh didn't want to leave us until she could say good bye to Alex, which is understandable.

We went back to the Bounty with the unconscious Alex. Kai set her on the couch. Her eyes shot open, and she lept from the couch to Kai and locked her arm around his neck. "Alex!? What the heck are you doing!?" Cole shouted.

#Kai's point of view

She held a knife at my throat. What was wrong with her!? I looked into her eyes. They were pale, and so was her skin. The eyes weren't hers. She had been possessed.


	79. Chapter 79 Just Shoot

#Kai's point of view  
"Kai! What's wrong with her!?" Cole asked.

"She's- puh- possessed!" I managed to say. Her grip on my neck tightened. Cole ran over and threw Alex to the wall.

"Sorry, Alex, but that hurt me a lot more than it hurt you!" He said. Alex looked up. She was still possessed. Everyone took a step back.

#Cole's point of view  
Alex darted at me and slammed me into the wall. She glared at me. Her eyes were clouded. Terra walked in and found everyone taking steps back as Alex raised her knife.

Terra kicked her away as hard as she could, and Alex's knife slit my cheek. I cupped my cheek with blood weaving in and out of my fingers. Alex had flown to the wall, but she jumped right back up and went at Terra.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Where was Rileigh? I looked around the room, and saw a little girl behind the bookcase. If anyone could tell us what going on, it was her. She seemed scared, though, so I didn't bother her.

To be honest, I'm kind of glad she didn't leave today, I'd miss her too much. "Jay! Shock her!" Jay nodded and swung his nun-chucks around in the air like a propeller. He let go of them, flinging them right at Alex.

#Zane's point of view  
Alex shook and fell to the ground. Everyone crowded around her. "Alex?" Kai said. Alex just layed sprawled out on the ground. Kai began to bend down as his hand made its way to her forehead.

His hand lightly brushed her forehead, and she immediately jumped up into a fighting stance, and everyone ran back, but Kai held his ground. He drew his sword and pointed it at her. Alex didn't have her golden weapon with her, thank God.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex's eyes were still clouded. I hated to threaten her, but right now, since she was the most dangerous thing on the ship right now, I had no other choice.

We circled each other, unsure of our next moves. Alex made a sudden movement, and I slammed her into the wall. Her eyes were even more clouded than before. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Mother." I turned around, and there stood 15 year old Scarlett with an arrow ready to shoot.


	80. Chapter 80 Was I Dreaming?

#Kai's point of view  
"Sc- Scarlett!?" I said without realizing my grip had loosened. Alex lifted her boot and kicked me across the room; most likely leaving a boot print on my intestines.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me. I'm fifteen. Deal with it." She sounded irritated... And sassy! Alex marched over towards me as I sat up on my elbows. She put her foot to my chest and slammed me back down to the floor. She stared at me. "What's wrong with Mom?" Scarlett asked.

"Okay, so now you ask! She's been possessed! How are you fifteen!?"

"I don't know! You tell me!" she snapped.

#Cole's point of view  
Okay, there's no way that's Alex's daughter. She was sassy and I think she had on eyeliner, because there were thick, heavy black lines around her eyes. Her hair was curly and red with golden streaks.

I began to walk towards Scarlett. "Okay, let's back up a little here... Okay, so-"

"Touch me, and I swear I'll shoot you." I put my hands up and took a few steps back. Nya walked in, and screamed. My eyes shot to Alex. She was completely white, and she was glowing. Her eyes were a fiery red. I watched as beads of sweat formed on Kai's forehead.

#Nya's point of view  
What on Earth was wrong with her!? I had never seen her like this. This wasn't the girl that loved my brother. This wasn't the girl that married my brother. I dropped my stuff and ran down the hall to get Sensei.

"Sensei! Sensei! Something's seriously wrong with Alex!" I shouted, interrupting his meditating. He sighed and got up.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex's foot pressed harder onto my chest gradually. There was fire in Alex's eyes, and I mean actual fire. Her foot began to burn, and since there was no point in fighting it, My head just fell back to the floor.

Scarlett drew her arrow. She was using Alex's arrows. "Scarlett! Don't you dare-" but her arrow was already flying across the room.

#Jay's point of view  
Sensei arrived on the scene just as the arrow passed right through Alex. All of us hid behind the bookshelf. Even though Rileigh was glowing, we could still barely tell she was there. Everyone watched in awe as the arrow entered the wall.

"If anyone can explain this- it's you!" Cole whispered to Rileigh angrily. She gave him the evil eye, and it was really freaky.

"It's my sister."

"You have a sister!?"

"She's not my real sister!" she remarked.

"Why are you just sitting back here and doing nothing?" Zane asked.

"Why are you guys sitting back here?" she snapped. Gee whiz. She's like a teenager already!

#Zane's point of view  
She had a good point... Why were we sitting back here? "What's your sister's name? How old is she?" I asked.

"Her name's Maddie, and she's twelve."

"I've got it!" I exclaimed. "Kai! You have to somehow kiss Alex!"

#Kai's point of view  
What good would that do? Alex's foot began to actually burn me, and I clenched my teeth and fists to keep myself from screeching. "Alex! Stop! Please! This isn't you!" I croaked. Then, Alex fell to her side, laying right next to me. I kissed her while I still could, and her body loosened.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a sitting position, and Alex's head fell to my shoulder. Her hair fell over her face, and she wasn't glowing anymore. Rileigh was the only one that could touch other ghosts. I looked up to see a twelve year old girl standing next to her with no shadow.

#Cole's point of view  
Rileigh stood next to a twelve year old girl. "Maddie," I murmured. "Woah, wait. How many ghost friends do you have?" I asked as I stood up to my two feet.

"Lots... Rebecca, who's fifteen, Ruth, who's thirteen, and lots more... I'd love for you guys to meet them sometime."

"Okay, that's great, but WHY did you possess Alex!?" I shouted, drawing my attention to Maddie.

"You think I wanted to stay in the underworld?"

"You tried to KILL us!" she shrugged her shoulders, and I wanted to kill her, but I couldn't. She was already dead.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex fell asleep at the table. Her head rested on the table top. "Okay, so why is Scarlett fifteen?" I asked.

"Let me see your watch," Sensei said to Scarlett. She walked over, yanked up her sleeve, and flashed the golden watch at him. "Ah, I see. There has been a malfunction in her watch." he fiddled with her watch, setting it on the correct date, and she was a little, tiny, premature baby again.

"Okay, but now we need to get them back to the underworld," Cole said.

#Jay's point of view  
We set out and found where the world met the underworld. Everyone took hold of the dragon, and went under. It was much cooler down here. I shuddered as chills ran up my spine.

We all got off the dragon, but just to be attacked by skeletons again.

#Kai's point of view  
I saw a skeleton coming towards me, and he raised a knife, but before I could react, I saw his hand go back, and then there was an awful, sharp pain in my chest, and I went out.

When I woke up, I was in my old bunk bed, and I was all alone. The ship was so quiet. Had the entire life I just lived been a dream!?


	81. Chapter 81 Not Real

#Kai's point of view  
I sat up in bed, and shuddered instead of crying. I threw the covers off of me, and ran to the table. Everyone was sitting there talking. Sensei, Nya, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, and Jay. I didn't want to believe it.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Jay joked. I took a step back and ran down the hall. I threw open the closet and dug up our photo albums. I flipped to the very last few pages. October wasn't in here. Sterling wasn't in here. Scarlett wasn't in here. Alex wasn't in here.

I dropped the photo album, and dust swallowed the air around it. I began to cry. I ran down the hall to what would be Alex's bedroom, and I busted down the door. The room looked as of it hadn't been touched in years. I fell to my knees and began to hysterically cry. Everyone rushed into the room as I leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, dude?" Cole said.

"Alex! Where is she!?" I shouted.

"Okay... I don't know what you're talking about, but-"

"Alex! The blonde! The yellow ninja!" everyone just stared at me, and I became very frustrated. Then Lloyd walked into the room.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" he asked. There was something strange about him... Something different. I couldn't point it out!

"Alex! You know Alex, don't you!?"

"Um... Kai? Are you feeling okay?" Lloyd asked. Then I noticed something about him.

"Yeah... Just fine. Feeling young, how about you?"

"Um... Sure, I guess..."

"Hey, Zane? Come here." he walked over to me with a confused look on his face. "Where are your weapons?" he pulled out a sword from behind him. I slammed him against the wall. This wasn't Zane. That wasn't Cole. That wasn't Jay. None of these people were real.

Lloyd wasn't his older self. He was 9 instead of 18. Huge difference, right? "What are you doing!?" what I thought was Cole shouted.

"You're not real! None of you are!"

#Cole's point of view  
As we fought the skeletons, I saw Kai laying on the hard, cold ground heavily bleeding. He had been stabbed right in the chest. What had the skeletons done to him!? The skeleton had put something on that knife. Kai was twitching and making awful noises.

#Alex's point of view  
When we defeated all of the skeletons, Kai's twitching and murmuring had stopped. His skin was pale and he was drenched in his own blood. "Kai?" I said and wiped his hair from his face. We were too late. He was already dying, and we were too late to stop it.


	82. Chapter 82 I Don't Believe it

#Alex's point of view  
"Kai..." what was I supposed to do?

#Kai's point of view  
This had to all be a dream. I ran to the deck and uncontrolably jumped off. When I awoke from the awful dream, I awoke to a terrible awakening.

I walked to the table where everyone was sitting and throwing darts and gloomily playing cards. "Hey, where's Alex?"

"True potential," Cole said with a sad tone. I noticed Rileigh was still here, and she came back with three of her friends just for a little while. What did Cole mean?

"Cole, what're-"

"She gave her life for you," he interrupted. "Out of all people... For a wound that big, she risked her life..."

"What-" I stopped. I realized. Alex used her true potential to heal me, but she risked her life to save me. "Is- is she- she d-dead?" It couldn't be.


	83. Chapter 83 What If

#Kai's point of view  
"Why don't you go down to the hospital and find out?" Cole said without looking up. Without thinking, I shot out the door and whistled for the dragon.

#Cole's point of view  
I tried to convince her not to, but she didn't listen to me. I watched as Alex became paler and paler and she became sicker and sicker and weaker and weaker.

I remember when the glow of her true potential faded and faded gradually, until she wasn't glowing anymore, and she fell over dying. Why would she do that for Kai!? Why was she so forgiving!? She about died for the man that tried to kill her! Would Terra ever do that for me?

#Lloyd's point of view  
I picked up little baby Scarlett, and put her over my shoulder to carry her to the living room where everyone was. Scarlett began tugging my hair, and I swear she started eating it. I sat down on the couch with her, and then put her on the floor.

Everyone's been trying to teach her how to sit up, but she kept falling to her side. Whenever she did, we would just pull her back up and try again. Everyone used baby talk around her, even the twins did.

#Kai's point of view  
I opened Alex's door, and she layed in the bed looking as pale as ever. Her hand was up beside her head, and her head was facing the opposite direction of the door.

I ran to the edge of her bed, and saw the thing clipped on her finger; it was the heart monitor. She was still alive. I wiped the stranded hairs off of her forehead and out of her face.

She woke up and looked up at me.

#Jay's point of view  
I held Scarlett's little, tiny hands, holding her up in a sitting position. Everyone was sitting around her when I let go of her hands, and she wobbly sat up by herself. Everyone clapped and cheered in a baby voice. Scarlett started clapping her hands together and laughing.

Zane took a video of it, since we felt guilty that Alex and Kai weren't here to see Scarlett sitting up for the first time on her own.

#Kai's point of view  
She looked up at me with these big, sad, pale blue eyes. Tears lined the bottom of her eyes. I leaned over her bed. "Alex, why would you-" she kissed me to shut me up. Her hands were resting on my neck.

"Because I love you," she finally finished.

"But-"

"You would do the same for me, wouldn't you?

"Yes, but-"

"Then shut up." she kissed me again, and I didn't want to let go of her.

#Cole's point of view  
I heard a knock on the door, and I went to open it. It was Terra. "Hey," she said and kissed me hello. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, they're in the living room. Scarlett just sat up on her own for the first time."

"Oh, awesome. Good for Scarlett." she smiled. "Why don't we go somewhere where it's a little quieter?" she suggested, and I couldn't help but to agree.

#Kai's point of view  
"When are you coming back?" I asked when we finally separated.

"I don't know. Hopefully soon," she huffed. My cell phone buzzed, and I picked it up. Nya had texted me saying that Scarlett just sat up on her own for the first time, and she sent a picture. I smiled. "What is it?"

"Look," I said and handed her the phone. She smiled.

"Aaww, I wish I could be there," she said.

"I hear ya." she laughed and handed me the phone back.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra and I sat out on the deck. "So, where's Kai and Alex?"

"Oh... Alex about killed herself trying to save Kai. Kai's with her in the hospital right now." there was a silence between the two of us. "You know I'd do the same for you, right?" I said without looking at her.

"And I'd do the same for you." I looked at her, not expecting her to say that. Without saying anything, she kissed me. When we separated, which was actually after a while, I said one thing, and I didn't know if I'd regret saying it or not.

"What if we got married?"


	84. Chapter 84 Fetch

Cole's point of view  
"Oh, jeez... I don't know, Cole... It seems so soon..."

"Hey, it was only a what if question. Not a will you question," I laughed, and she did too.

"How long did it take Alex to marry Kai?"

"Now that I think about it... Not very long at all." It felt so strange... The guy I knew since he was 17 was already 23 and married to a girl with the completely opposite personality, and he even tried to kill her. They already had three kids and a ghost of a lost one.

"They seem really happy together."

"That could be us, you know?"

"Maybe, maybe."

#Kai's point of view  
"Do you want me to spend the night here?" I asked her.

"You don't have to. Haven't I caused you enough trouble already?"

"Nope. Not quite." Alex laughed. "I'm really relieved that you're doing so well. I expected the worst."

"So did I," she laughed. "Who's gonna be watching Scarlett?"

"Oh, I already asked Cole to. Terra's over and she says she doesn't mind spending the night to help out." Alex sighed.

"I really love Terra sometimes," Alex laughed. I couldn't help but to agree. "Can you believe we have three kids?"

"No, not really. especially at the age of 23."

"And I'm only 22. I can't believe I've been aboard the bounty for that long. It's crazy to me."

#Zane's point of view  
Something always happens to Alex at the worst time. Either that, or something bad happens to all of us, and she gets the worst of it. She had twins, she had a premature baby, she's almost died about a million times, she has actually died maybe once or twice, and I just feel really bad for her. Why isn't ever any of us that gets the worst of it? I mean seriously. Why not?

#Jay's point of view  
I was super happy for Scarlett. She was accomplishing all of these things at such a young age, and she was even 2 months premature. I still don't get why the doctor let her come home so early. Anyways, Rileigh came back with us, and she brought three of her friends. Ruth, Rebecca, and Maddie. They all stayed in one room, but we had to take them back to the underworld before the weekend was up. They all were actually like older sisters to Rileigh, since they were so much older than her. I wondered how Alex was doing, and I hope it didn't upset her too much when she saw that she missed Scarlett sitting up.

#Kai's point of view  
In the morning, I found out that Alex was a trillion times worse than I thought she was. I woke up, and Alex could barely speak. She was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't understand her. I got up to hear what she had to say, but she went out. She was gone. She was gone for good. The doctor came in, and saw she was dead. "She- she- d-died..." I began to cry silently. My body felt like a giant pot, and my emotions were all mixed up inside. I flew out of the hospital doors, and straight to the docks. I went onto the Bounty and accidently woke everyone up. They all came out and saw me crying as I slid back against the wall to the floor.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"She died! She's gone!" The four ghosts walked in.

"No, she isn't. You can retrieve her when you return us to the underworld." Oh, no.


	85. Chapter 85 Who's Going?

#Kai's point of view  
The underworld!? How in the world would we get Alex out of there!? "Are you insane? How would we get her out of there?"

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to find out when we get there." this wasn't going to turn out well.

#Cole's point of view  
Was Rebecca crazy? Seriously, the underworld? There was no way we could get Alex out of there. "There's no way we can get Alex out of there," I objected.

"You got us out of there," Ruth said.

"Yeah, but you guys are only ghosts. We need the real Alex." the ghosts shrugged there shoulders.

#Zane's point of view  
We had no other choice. We were on our way to the underworld already. It didn't feel the same without Alex anymore, and we would risk anything to get her back.

"Okay, we need a plan," Jay said as he flew alongside the dragon.

"Okay, well what do you suggest?" Cole spat back at him. We all knew Jay didn't have a plan. None of us did.

#Jay's point of view  
Yeah, okay. I don't have a plan, but we need to come up with one. We never plan ahead of time. Ever.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I knew Rileigh was gone this time. I wondered if Alex was too... I really hope she can come back; that she's allowed to come back.

If she didn't, who would be there for Scarlett? For the twins? For Kai? She always seems to calm him down every time none of us could, and she's one of the only things in this world that Kai loves. The world just wouldn't be the same without her. She died for Kai.

#Kai's point of view  
We took hold of the dragon, and we crossed sides. We landed. No skeletons. "Alright, main objective: return these four and find Alex." we all split up.

I found a ghost village, and I saw Alex walking around. I ran to her. When she saw me, she smiled. She ran to me. "Kai, please get me out of here!"

"How?"

A dark voice crooned,"In order for her to go back human, soul and all, I need another human."


	86. Chapter 86 Who Did It?

#Kai's point of view  
The rest of the team came up behind us as the voice cackled. They all heard what it had said. "I'm the leader. I'm staying," Cole insisted.

"No, Cole. I'm the one that was supposed to die in the first place."

"I could stay," Zane said.

"You're a robot." Zane shrugged his shoulders.

#Cole's point of view  
"Guys, I'm the leader. I'm staying."

"You're not stay-"

"I've been the worst to Alex out of all of you. I about killed the twins when I choked her!" I could've killed Alex, I could've killed the twins. I kissed her when I shouldn't have. I kept telling her she shouldn't be with Kai. I had been awful to her.

"Huh?" Jay said.

"Nothing."

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Okay, guys. I'm the green ninja. I'm staying."

"I was meant to die in the first place! Alex gave her life for me, and I need to return the favor. I got to see another day, and I want her to too." Alex had a sad look on her face. I would stay here for Alex, I really would, but the problem is, most of us would too.

#Jay's point of view

"I don't mind staying," I said. Alex sighed.

"None of you are staying for me. I'm staying here. I made the choice to rejuvenate Kai, and I knew I'd be risking my life. This is what I get. All of you return the four ghosts, and go home."

Why does Alex do this? So forgiving, so open minded. She's too nice. She gave her life for Kai's, and now she won't accept hers for one of ours. She didn't care to live and see another day.

#Kai's point of view

"But... You can't just stay here..." I said.

"I can. And that's what I'm doing."

"But who will look after October? After Sterling? After Scarlett!?" Cole objected.

"You guys will."

"But-" Cole had nothing else to say. None of us knew what to say anymore. Alex was intangible, but all of a sudden, she started coming back.

"Hey! What's going on!?" I shouted at the sky.

"Someone just gave me their soul for hers. I'm returning her to you," the evil voice laughed. Who just gave their life?

***I need an OC for a villain! Good luck :)***


	87. Chapter 87 Give to Lose

#Kai's point of view  
"Kai? What's happening?" Alex cried.

"I- I don't know! You- you're-!" I couldn't finish. My words were at a dead end.

"Who gave up their life!?" Cole said.

"I- I don't know! Was it any of you?" Alex said. Everyone shook their heads. We were desperate to find out who it was. "Was it Nya or Sensei?" Alex said desperate for an answer.

"No. It was me." We turned around to face the fifteen year old who gave her life for Alex.

"Scarlett?"

#Cole's point of view  
Scarlett's watch had malfunctioned again, and she was fifteen. She gave her life for her mom. Alex started crying. "Why- why would-"

"Because. I don't have much to live for. I haven't lived very long, and I didn't have much to give up." Alex shook her head in disbelief. Alex rushed to her, but Scarlett was intangible, and Alex couldn't hug her goodbye. She couldn't hug her daughter one last time. I felt a terrible ache in my heart.

"When will I see you again?" Alex sobbed.

"In time, Mom. In time." Then Scarlett disappeared, leaving Alex facing open air.

#Kai's point of view  
I walked up behind Alex and placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face me. Her eyes were lined with tears. I hated seeing her like this. I frowned.

"Oh, Alex..." I wrapped her in my arms and she silently cried over my shoulder. Our daughter that we had only known for so long was gone.

#Zane's point of view

It hurt me to watch the scene. We all loved baby Scarlett, but now she was gone. Alex was back, and mostly everything would be the same, but she wouldn't be.

Alex gives, but only to lose. Kai's always there to comfort her, but I had a feeling deep down inside that sometimes it's not always enough.

#Lloyd's point of view

The little tiny baby that I had grown to love so dear was gone. I watched as Alex cried silently over Kai's shoulder. I felt terrible. There was no way of getting Scarlett back.

#Kai's point of view

My heart broke seeing Scarlett give her life up for Alex; seeing my daughter go. We had only know her for six months, and that's all it took for her to leave. My tears lined the bottom of my eyes refusing to fall.

Alex buried her head into my shoulder. We all returned the four ghost girls and said good bye, and we went back to the Bounty. I knew Alex would never be the same again.

#Cole's point of view

Alex stopped showing up to the table. She wasn't eating; she refused to. Alex had become very depressed, and sooner or later if it became worse, she would need to be hospitalized. Why do these things always happen to Alex?

Kai was controlling his emotions pretty well. I walked around and found October and Sterling looking for something. "What are you guys looking for?" I asked them.

"Oh, we're looking for baby Scarlett! Have you seen her?"


	88. Chapter 88 Come Along

#Cole's point of view  
I felt my heart drop and shatter. What was I supposed to tell them? "Um... Well-" I really didn't want to tell them. For one it would break there hearts, and their parents hadn't told them for a reason. For two, if I told them, they'd go asking their parents about it.

"Where is she?" Sterling asked jumping up and down.

"She... She's playing hide and go seek..." I lied. They seemed to believe it and they continued to search for their little sister.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex was so awfully depressed. She wouldn't eat, and she was whiter than the bed sheets. Her hair was even beginning to loose its golden color, and her eyes became more and more cloudy everyday.

She was as thin as a stick, and I couldn't even tell how she was still alive. Every time I woke up and went to sleep, I would make sure she still had a pulse and that she was breathing. I didn't let the twins near her. "Alex, you have to eat. This isn't healthy," I told her one morning.

She weakly shook her head without opening her eyes. I wiped the tangled hairs in her eyes from her face. What was I to do?

#Zane's point of view  
Alex never showed up at the table, and she never showed up when we were all sitting in the living room and messing around. "How's Alex doing?" I asked Kai one night at dinner. Everyone stopped eating to hear what he had to say.

"She's- she's terrible... I hate to admit it, but..." luckily, the twins were off doing something else. They didn't understand what was going on. "She's paler than the sheets on the bed, and she's as thin as a freaking stick."

#Cole's point of view  
None of us except for Kai would really know what was wrong with Alex. We hadn't seen her in days. Alex was super ill. She missed the tiny little baby, and so did the rest of us.

One night, Terra came over. "Where's Scarlett?" she asked. I looked at the floor and frowned.

"Scarlett, uh... Scarlett isn't with us anymore..."

"Wait, you don't mean-" I nodded. Terra stared off. She was clearly upset by it. "How's Alex handling it?"

"Awfully. Hasn't eaten in days. Actually, I haven't even seen her in days. It's awful. What're we to do?"

#Jay's point of view  
I felt terrible for Alex, and I felt terrible for Kai. He's trying his best to take care of her, and he's tried everything. None of us know what to do.

I thought back to when Scarlett sat up by herself for the first time. Then I remembered that the little baby was gone.

#Kai's point of view  
Later that night, before dinner, I walked into our room and I sat down next to Alex. "Alex?" I said, waking her up. "You need to come and eat."

"Why?" that was probably the first time of heard her talk in days.

"The way you are right now is unhealthy. You could die."

"Good. Then maybe I'll see Scarlett again."

"If you love me, and if you love the twins, you'll come."


	89. Chapter 89 One More Time

#Kai's point of view  
She stared at me. "Okay," she murmured. I helped her up. She could barely walk.

#Cole's point of view  
We were all sitting at the table and Kai walked in with an unexpected surprise. "Alex!" I exclaimed. She smiled the best she could. She was barefoot and wearing long, blue sweat pants that were now to big for her around the waist.

She was wearing one of Kai's old t-shirts that he had had since high school. We hadn't seen her in days, and she seemed so thin. She was so pale and her hair had lost some of its coloration, but I knew it'd come back.

#Zane's point of view  
It was great to see Alex eating again. Her appetite had decreased, but I'm sure it'd regrow. After dinner, I could've sworn at least half of the coloration of her skin and hair came back. She looked so much better, but it wasn't enough food to change the fact she was as skinny as a stick.

October and Sterling seemed overjoyed to see her. Alex seemed happy to see them to, but there was mourning in her eyes. She wished Scarlett was still here.

#Jay's point of view  
Everyone seemed happy to see Alex, but every time I looked at her I saw Scarlett. I missed the little baby. She was like a puzzle piece, and that puzzle can't always be replaced. I wondered if Alex and Kai would ever have anymore kids. They most likely wouldn't because whatever Alex gives, she loses. It was hard on her. It was hard on all of us. It was a terrible thing to see someone go through. Nya was pretty upset, considering she was actually Scarlett's aunt by blood. I didn't know what to tell her.

#Kai's point of view  
Nya came up to me later that night and said,"I miss Scarlett, Kai..." I felt like I might cry. No one had actually put it in words yet. I leaned over the deck and stared into the water as one of my tears joined the ocean. My sister hugged me and she shuddered instead of cried.

"I know. I do too. You're not the only one." Later when we all went to bed, I walked into our room, and surprisingly, Alex was wide awake. She was sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall. She seemed to be thinking about something as she looked off into the ocean through the window. "What're you thinking about?" It was like she just noticed I was there.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about Scarlett," she admitted. I sighed. I felt terrible for her. "Let's just please go to bed." I didn't object. Later that night, I felt the mattress shift and it woke me up. I saw Alex step into the doorway, and she was looking down the hallway.

"Alex? Hey, what're-" she slipped through the door and down the hallway. I sat up. What was she doing?

#Alex's point of view  
I saw a flurry of red hair as the door to the deck shut. I ran to the door and opened it. "Scarlett!" Scarlett stood with her back to me as she watched the ocean and lightning tore across the sky and thunder rumbled in my ears. I ran up behind her and placed my hand on her shoulder. I spun her around. "Shadow King...!" I tried to run.

#Kai's point of view  
I heard a blood curling scream and I ran to the deck. There stood Alex hunched over with a knife in her side. Blood weaved in and out of her fingers and fell to the deck. Her breathing was heavy and shaky. This wasn't just bad for Alex, this was bad for the baby she was carrying. Alex was pregnant _again._


	90. Chapter 90 Bloody

#Kai's point of view

"Alex!" I screamed. The shadow king laughed. "This isn't funny!" I shouted at the sky. I rushed to Alex's side. She reached out to me with her free, yet bloody hand. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" I said, rushing my words together as I gently removed Alex's bloody, moist hand from the blade that stuck out of her side. I began to cry in a panicked way. "How did this happen!?"

"The shadow king- he- he-" She seemed dizzy after loosing so much blood. "I- I thought he- he was-" and then she fell over onto the deck. All of the guys ran out onto the deck as the rain washed Alex's blood away.

"What happened!?" Cole shouted over the rain.

"The Shadow King stabbed her."

#Cole's point of view

We all waited outside of Alex's bedroom door as Sensei and Kai removed the blade from Alex's side. Alex was completely unconscious, so luckily she didn't feel a thing.

I heard Kai and Sensei Wu talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Kai sounded worried, and Sensei sounded confused and like he didn't care. Why did Alex always get the worst of things?

#Kai's point of view

We heavily bandaged Alex around the waist. She wanted to have another baby since she missed Scarlett so very much, and we swore to each other that this would be the last one no matter what. No excuses.

I hoped the baby was okay. She was only a few days in.

#Jay's point of view

Seeing Alex bleed like she did was repulsing and unbearable. I couldn't stand it. Hadn't she freaking been through enough already!?

When Alex woke up, we were all at the table trying to see who could drink the most Coke the fastest. It stings your throat, but it's fun. Alex walked in with one arm around Kai and the other waving all over the place to keep balance.

#Zane's point of view

The condition she was in was pretty bad, and she didn't have enough energy to use her true potential to heal herself. Kai helped her into her chair as she stared at us. "What are you guys doing now?"

There was no time to talk. I had to chug as many of the sodas that I could. I put my settings on hyperdrive. "Aw, what!?" Cole shouted. "You cheated!" I won.

"That wasn't part of the rules!" Jay shouted. Alex started laughing, even though I'm sure it hurt her.

#Kai's point of view

Later, when everyone was asleep, Alex and I stayed up and talked. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Mmm... Girl," she said and laughed.

"What would we name her, then?"

"No. Clue." I laughed and as I leaned in to kiss her, the ship jerked, and we were both thrown to the wall. The ship tumbled and rolled up onto the beach. I was thrown into the sand as pieces of the Bounty was washed away with the ocean. I felt a cold, yet singing pain on my forehead and the sand next to me was red.

I tried to keep my eyes open, but I fell asleep in the wet, bloody sand.


	91. Chapter 91 Worst of It

#Kai's point of view  
The salt in the water stung my open cuts, and I woke up to the sun beating down on my bloody face. Alex was leaning over me. She didn't get the worst of it for once. I did. She had a gash on her forehead, and so did I.

My cut was so much deeper and so much bloodier than hers. She seemed relieved I was awake. My hand cupped her cheek as she ran her fingers through my hair. My thoughts were dazed, and I couldn't think straight.

#Alex's point of view  
Kai stared at me with a blank expression. I continuously was brushing the hair in his face back. "Kai? Are you okay?" I finally asked. He looked at everything around him.

He looked at how red the sand was and started freaking out. He jumped to a sitting position on his hands and looked around with wide eyes. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" he was really upset. He wasn't acting normal.

"Kai! Calm down! Everyone's fine," I said holding him still by his shoulders. He fell back to the sand and stared up at the sky.

#Cole's point of view  
For once, Alex didn't get the worst of things. I have to say, Kai's probably the worst. He had a huge gash from his knee all the way down to his ankle and a deep gash across his forehead. He had so many other cuts and bruises that it was uncountable.

October and Sterling were nowhere in sight. They were probably somewhere random on the small island. We set out to find them while Alex took care of Kai.

#Zane's point of view  
My back hurt and my gears were locked up. We were looking around trying to find October and Sterling. They most likely stuck together considering they were twins.

Kai got the worst of the accident. Well, at least of what we saw. We didn't exactly know how October and Sterling were. We were walking through the small forest of the island when we finally came across splotches of blood here and there. This didn't look good.

#Alex's point of view

Since my old wound from the Shadow King stabbing me had somewhat healed, I was able to use my true potential to go ahead and heal myself the rest of the way.

"Where's October and Sterling?" Kai asked me.

"We don't know. Everyone else is out looking for them right now."

"What!? What happened to them!?"

#Jay's point of view

We followed the trail of blood until we were on the opposite side of the island, facing the opposite beach. "Where are they?" I said. Everyone looked around for some sign of the twins.

I watched as the ocean waves came rolling in and sucked back and then rolled in again. I walked over to the wet sand, and there was a drawing, but it was mostly washed away by the ocean. October had slept draw again. It was a rectangle with people in it. It was all of us.

Why would she draw this for it to be washed away by the ocean? I looked to my right and saw two little figures messing around in the water down the beach.

#Cole's point of view

"Hey, guys! I found the twins!" Jay shouted. We looked where he was pointing and ran to the twins. I ran over to October and picked her up and hugged her.

"Oh my goodness! Thank god you're okay!" I said as I set her down. The twins looked at us like we were crazy. "What're you lookin' at me like that for?" I said. She just stared.

"I don't know who you are."


	92. Chapter 92 In Time

#Cole's point of view  
"Ah, crap! Kai's gonna have a fit when we get back!" I said angrily. Everyone stared at the twins with blank faces. Why weren't any of us surprised?

#Kai's point of view  
Alex helped me gather myself, and then the guys arrived with the twins. "Sterling! October!" I called. They didn't act happy to see me or Alex. Actually, they didn't seem happy at all.

"What's wrong with them?" Alex said.

"I- I don't know." we walked towards the twins. The stared at the sand. "October? Sterling?" they looked up at us.

"What?" Sterling said.

"Don't you know who we are?" Alex asked October worriedly as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No... Should we?" I saw Alex's face loosen. Her heart had been broken. She had just lost Scarlett, and now them.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Great. This was just fantastic. We had a bipolar two year old with no memory. Alex had just lost Scarlett, and now them. She walked away with her hands resting on top of her head.

When she reached the water, she stopped and dropped her hands to her sides. She looked up at the sky, and passed out and fell into the ocean. This was a dreadful thing to watch. Kai rushed to her and dragged her limp body out of the water, and she rested on the beach.

"Hey, Lloyd? Think you can put the ship back together?" Cole asked.

"You kidding?" I put my hands in the air and the water swirled around, gathering parts of the Bounty and putting them together again.

#Zane's point of view  
We all sat at the table and just stared at the twins trying to figure out what to do. "Well, what did we do to get Alex's memory back?" Jay said.

"That was a different situation, Jay," Cole said. None of us knew how they could've lost their memories.

"This just doesn't make sense, though. How could they have lost their memories?" I said. We just stared at the twins, and they gave us the same looks we were giving them.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex woke up calmly. "That was the calmest awakening I've ever seen," I teased and she playfully punched my shoulder. "What?" she rolled her eyes and shook her head. I laughed. "Come on, let's go to the table and try and figure out what to do with the twins." she didn't object.

I came in and sat at the table, and they still hadn't thought of why they were acting like they were. "Hey, October? Do you-" they both got up and left the table when Cole was trying to ask them something. They walked out onto the deck.

"What are they doing?" I said. Everyone watched them. They went out on the deck, and all of a sudden, everyone heard them scream. Everyone jumped up from the table and rushed out to the deck to find October and Sterling holding each other and shaking like crazy. The stared up at the sky as dark clouds ate the sky.

"The Shadow King," I murmured to myself.

#Jay's point of view

"You guessed right," the Shadow King cooed.

"What do you want from us, Shadow King!?" Kai said angrily.

"Oh, nothing. You might want to look in your photo albums," he cackled. Kai ran inside to get it. He rushed back out and we flipped through as faces in the pictures began to disappear. We flipped through as Alex, Scarlett, October, and Sterling was effaced from every single picture.

"What did you do!?" Kai shouted as he dropped the book of pictures.

"I believe the question is what will I do?" Kai stayed firm. "Okay, fine. I'll let you in on a little secret. The past is only a shadow of the future, and I'm going back to make sure you and Alex never meet."


	93. Chapter 93 Don't Disappear

#Kai's point of view  
Why was this happening? A portal opened and we saw a shadow slip through, and we followed it. We were spinning round and round until we hit hard ground. We all groaned in pain as we raised ourselves. "Where are we?" I groaned.

"We're at the amusement park! It's the first day I met Alex!" Cole exclaimed. We heard screams, and that's when Alex showed up. We all slipped out of sight behind a building. "Has anything changed?" Cole asked.

"I don't know! You-" he paused for a minute. "You kissed her!?"

#Cole's point of view  
Alex and I looked at each other in confusion. We leaned out to see what was going on. "What!? I didn't kiss her! What are we doing!?" I whispered loudly. Kai was pretty ticked off at the moment.

I watched as Alex spun off. We turned around to face Kai. "What was that!?"

"I don't know! How did it happen!?"

"Let's see, you called after her, she went over to you, then she grabbed you and just randomly kissed you!" that made no sense. Alex and I exchanged glances.

#Jay's point of view  
That didn't even sound like Alex. It was so strange. Why would she do that? Then I had an idea. "Alex! That was the past you! Do you remember anything?"

"The Shadow King bribed me to do it!" she said after thinking for a second. This wasn't good.

#Zane's point of view  
I pulled out my phone and looked at my background. My background was of everyone on the ship, and we all watched as October and Sterling were the first ones to fade, and then Scarlett. Now it was just us.

"This is so not good!" Alex exclaimed. "The Shadow King isn't preventing us from meeting! He's just preventing me and Kai from falling in love!" Yep. This was pretty bad.

#Kai's point of view

The next day, we followed ourselves to the Bounty. We had to remain completely out of sight somehow, but, hey. We're ninjas. How hard could it be? We all looked into the window and saw Alex sitting on the couch staring into the fire ablaze.

Cole walked in and sat next to her. He said something, and she laughed. Her eyes went back to the fire thoughtfully. Cole said something else, and Alex's eyes went straight back to him. She seemed confused. She said something, and Cole nodded as the two of them got closer and closer.

The Alex next to me began to cry and freak out as the past Alex and Cole kissed each other. Alex fell to her knees. She covered up her eyes with her hands in shame and complete shock. I looked at her finger, and so did everyone else. Her wedding band and engagement ring disappeared.


	94. Chapter 94 Don't Erase Me

#Kai's point of view  
I can't say I was thrilled to see that, but there's nothing more harsh I could say to Alex than what she was already saying to herself. I looked away from the window and looked down at Alex. "Alex, it's okay. It's not your fault," I told her. She didn't look at me.

I turned around to see that October and Sterling had followed us here, and I was so happy to see them, even though they still didn't know who we were. They both walked over to Alex and October rested her head on Alex's shoulder and put her arm over Alex's back. I smiled, but October and Sterling gradually disappeared with the wind.

#Cole's point of view  
I felt like slapping my past self. Since I apparently ended up with Alex, wait... WHAT!? What about Terra!? I swiped my phone from my pocket just in time to see her name disappear from my contacts.

"Oh, crap, guys! This is so not good. Terra just disappeared from my contacts." Everyone looked at my phone and tried to remain calm. What were we all supposed to do? What could we do?

#Zane's point of view  
I thought and thought and thought. I was the robot! I was most likely the smartest one here. I didn't know what to do. Now we couldn't change what we've already done. The past Alex was with Cole at the moment, and we had to get her to get back with Kai.

This seemed absolutely impossible. Kai didn't like Alex at this part of our lives, and by the time he warms up to her, nothing in the future would be the same. For all I know, one of us could disappear by then. I looked over at Alex. What were we to do?

#Cole's point of view  
I felt god awful. Why would I have done that? We had to get Alex back with Kai, but how? I looked across the deck as Alex hunched over the deck, looking like she might get sick. I watched her with sympathy. Kai was trying to be as supportive as he could.

I watched as Kai rubbed Alex's back as she continued to lean overboard. "Oh, please don't get sick," I prayed. My prayer didn't work. Alex got sick, but luckily I didn't see it because Kai was in the way. I felt so terrible for her. What had I done?

#Lloyd's point of view  
I felt terrible for Kai, and Alex especially. I mean she got so upset, she got sick. That must be awful. Seeing October and Sterling disappear was terrible for me and it tore my heart apart. If that's what it felt like for me, I couldn't imagine what it felt like for Alex.

I looked back into the window. There was Kai holding the sword at her throat already. "Guys! Check this out!" We all looked through the window.

"Some of the events are happening earlier than planned!" Cole exclaimed. "Kai!" I called. He looked over to me. "What do you remember?" I asked a little quieter.

"Busting you kissing Alex!" he turned back around and we looked back through the window. Would this ever end?

#Kai's point of view  
Alex wasn't doing well at all. She was feeling utterly ill. She has watched her kids disappear one by one. Then I had an idea. I ran over to Zane. "Zane!? Is Rileigh still in the picture!?" I asked, snatching his phone from him. She was.

"What's the big deal?" Cole asked.

"Rileigh. She was originally meant to be the ninja of time. She's our last hope."


	95. Chapter 95 Erasing Time

#Kai's point of view  
"Wait, but don't we have to go to the underworld to get her?" Cole asked.

"Well, duh." Everyone groaned. They had had enough of everything. "Alex? Are you okay?" she shook her head and looked off into the distance and pursed her lips to hold back tears. I walked over to her and hugged her. She was so sick of everything. "It'll all turn out okay. Don't worry."

#Cole's point of view  
Great. Another visit to the underworld. We began to search for Rileigh, but she was no where to be seen. "If we find her, is she even gonna know who we are?" I asked.

"Wait, Rileigh wasn't alive at this time. She'll be here in about four months! What do we do?" Alex said. Everyone realized that she was right.

"Lloyd, you can control all of the elements. Why don't you try and control time?" he seemed super reluctant to do it, but he did it.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I'm not supposed to be controlling time, it's not my job. We got to the underworld four months later, then Zane realized something else,"Wouldn't Rileigh just be a little puny baby at this point in time?"

"Ah, crap. You're right! Lloyd?" Jay said. I shrugged my shoulders. We had to find the right Rileigh; the three year old Rileigh that had the true potential to control time. We got to the underworld, the right underworld, but then we had to get out since Rileigh was found on the streets.

#Jay's point of view

Okay, I really wasn't thrilled that any of this was happening. We snuck out of the underworld and went to Jamanicai village. We saw Alex walking around, and she has no rings on her finger. This didn't look good.

Zane pulled out his phone, and we saw Rileigh disappear from the picture. Rileigh didn't exist anymore.


	96. Chapter 96 Nice Job Napoleon Dynamites

#Cole's point of view  
Kai dropped the f bomb like it was nothing, Alex punched him, and I laughed. Alex glared at me, and I just waved to her. She laughed.

"Okay, well, now what?" Kai asked. Everyone sat and thought for a second.

"Ugh! This is hopeless. What're we supposed to do?" Kai said. Everyone continued to think. "We might as well just accept the past as it is."

"Don't say that!" Alex scolded him. I couldn't believe Kai just said that after knowing how much he loves her and what were his kids.

#Kai's point of view  
Maybe we should just accept the past how it is. Maybe we should just accept what came for us and what's coming for us, because right now, there's nothing we can do. I love Alex and I love October and Sterling, and I love Scarlett... But what much more is there that we can do?

Alex was staying quiet, and I'm sure she doesn't feel like talking, and I don't blame her. "Alex, it's all gonna work out," I assured her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we're from the future, and in the future, you and I haven't changed. Yeah, maybe your rings are gone and so are our kids, but our feelings for each other haven't changed, have they?"

#Lloyd's point of view  
You know, he's right. The more I think about it, the more sense it makes. But there had to be something in the past that changed how Alex looked at Cole, but what?

"So, how do we make the past Alex fall in love with Kai?" I asked. No one knew how to answer. Some of us were biting our lips, some of us were messing with our fingers, and some of us were doing both. We were trying to think of ways to get the two back together in the past, but how?

#Zane's point of view  
"Kai, what do you remember about this day?" I asked him.

"Well, for some reason, I still can't stand Alex. I just don't know why..." Kai stared at the ground. I looked off into the distance. Alex was still here, and so was Cole. Cole was with her.

"That's so weird! Cole's here with Alex," I pointed out. Everyone turned around to see that I was telling the truth. "Cole, what do you remember?"

"It's hard to say... My memory's a little fuzzy... You'd think I'd remember, but, I just can't!"

#Jay's point of view

We watched the two of them. They were just walking and talking. We were trying our best to stay out of sight from them and from everyone else so we weren't recognized.

"How would our feelings not have changed?" Kai asked, still confused. No one really knew how to answer.

"Because the present us isn't stupid," Alex said.

"Hey!" Cole said. Alex laughed.

"Sorry, bro," Alex said. It was a little funny and we all started laughing. "I only speak the truth."

"Then why didn't you just get the element of honesty?" Everyone started to laugh pretty hard.

#Kai's point of view

Yeah, it was funny. Luckily, Alex has a good sense of humor and doesn't mind being teased. We all continued to make fun of each other. Alex kept calling me Napoleon Dynamite, which everyone soon did too.

All I could do was laugh along. "Well, I guess that makes you Mrs. Napoleon Dynamite," I said to Alex.

"Guess it does," she laughed. She kissed me, and we totally forgot what our task was. Don't let the past us see us. Oops.


	97. Chapter 97 Knew and Know

#Kai's point of view  
"Ah, crap!" Cole shouted. "The past Alex and I saw you two!" We shot around to see Cole and Alex staring at us in complete and utter shock. "Way to go, Napoleon."

"Cole! This is not the time to be screwing around! This is serious!" I snapped back at him. Then the rest of the past team arrived, and we were pointed out.

#Cole's point of view  
Now that I think about it, Kai is like Napoleon Dynamite. Trying to prove he has nothing to prove. It's kinda funny. What isn't funny is that now the past us saw the future Alex and Kai kiss each other, and they're completely shocked and confused.

We ran through the village as fast as we could so that the past us wouldn't see us again and hopefully forget about it. We ran down alleys and through buildings trying to remain out of sight. "Are they following us!?" I shouted down the alley. We all turned our heads to see if they were. Thank god they weren't.

#Zane's point of view  
I couldn't think straight. The only thing I could think about was running faster and staying out of sight. My thoughts were too clouded to think of how we could get everything to go back to normal.

Right now, though, that seemed absolutely impossible. My foot would get caught in cracks in the street every now and then and I would stumble forward. If any of us did trip and fall, there was no time to examine our scratches or pay attention to the pain. We had to just get up and keep running.

#Kai's point of view

I remember Cole and Alex telling me what they saw, and I remember how I felt. It was indescribable! It was like a pain in my chest but butterflies jittering in my stomach. None of it made sense to me. The past had dramatically changed.

Since the past had dramatically changed, so did the future. This was terrible. My kids didn't exist anymore, I'm sure Alex has lost the baby, and her rings are gone, and so are mine. We were never married apparently. This was the worst moment in my life.

#Zane's point of view

We finally stopped when we got to a big open area of plains. Alex fell over in exhaustion and passed out. She wasn't meant to be running like we just were because she gets dizzy pretty easily. Kai woke Alex back up, and she was still rediculously dizzy. We all sat in the grass and Kai pulled Alex up to a sitting position.

Alex put her head on Kai's shoulder and tried her best not to get super dizzy again. "We need to do something about the past and change the future back," Kai said trying to catch his breath.

Everyone sat and thought in silence. Then I knew how to change everything back. I just knew.


	98. Chapter 98 Backfire

#Jay's point of view  
Zane had this certain look on his face. It was like he had a great realization all of a sudden. "What, Zane!? What is it!?"

"I- I know how to change everything back to normal!" We all sat up.

"How!?" Kai shouted.

"We need to get the golden watch from Sensei! It controls time! Since Scarlett nor Rileigh has come into existence yet, Sensei must have it!" Brilliant! He was right!

"Wait... But doesn't that mean we have to get it from the past Sensei?" Cole argued.

#Cole's point of view  
We have to pretend to be our past selves. We had to pretend to be our past selves and kidnap one another and lock them up. We snuck onto the Bounty quietly and looking around every corner to make sure we were alone.

I saw the past Alex. "Psst! Alex!" she looked over at me. Everyone else was off kidnapping someone else. Her eyes shot over to me.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I ran to her and threw her over my shoulder. "What're you doing!?" I set her down and Kai tied her arms behind her back and put a gag around her mouth.

"Sorry," I said and smiled sarcastically. We threw her into the brig.

#Kai's point of view  
It felt so strange tying Alex up like that. It reminded me of the first time I met her. "Did you get the past me?" Cole asked.

"Sure did. He's already down there. Alex is taking care of Lloyd, Zane's taking care of Jay, Jay's taking care of me, and I took care of you, and Lloyd's taking care of Zane."

"Oh. Nice job."

"Thanks."

"Napoleon Dynamite."

"Shut up."

#Zane's point of view  
I spotted Jay, and I threw my shurikens and it barely caught on to his clothing and pinned him to the wall. "Zane! What are you doing!?"

"It'll all make sense in the future. Well, sorta. Trust me." I put a gag on his mouth and tied his hands back and threw him into the brig.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Alright... Now I had to get Zane; the past Zane. This should be interesting. I looked around trying to stay out of sight of the past me and pretty much anyone else. I spotted Zane in the kitchen. He was turning the oven on. He left the room and I ran to the oven and turned it off.

I ran back around the corner as Zane walked back in. He looked at the oven. "Huh?" he reached for the knob, but I knocked him out of the way and tied his arms down to his side. "Lloyd!? What're you doing!?"

"Tying you up. Nothing personal."

#Kai's point of view

We had everyone tied up and thrown in the brig. We ran inside and changed out of our black clothes to what we would normally be in. We ran to the dinner table and Jay ran to the kitchen since it was his turn to cook.

We slung ourselves into our chairs as Sensei walked in. "Kai, it is strange that you would be sitting next to Alex. I thought you tried to kill her, but now you two seem to be the best of friends?" Alex and I exchanged looks. Oops...

#Cole's point of view

How could we have been that stupid? I was sitting on the other side of Alex, which I was smart enough to do. "Anyone know what Jay's cooking?" I asked trying to change the subject. Sensei looked at me funny.

"It is not Jay's turn to cook. It is Zane's. How do I know you are my students?" Okay. This plan was starting to backfire.


	99. Chapter 99 Think Next Time

#Cole's point of view

Yep. This was definitely starting to backfire. We all exchanged glances. "Uh... Well, I'm sitting next to Alex because I thought why not?" Kai said making up an excuse at the last second. "And, uh... I discovered she's not all that bad." I felt like laughing. The way Kai just said that was so ridiculously funny, and Kai knew it, too. We all held back laughs. Kai looked over to me.

I mouthed, "Nice job, Napoleon." He rolled his eyes and I held in a laugh.

"Why is Jay cooking?" Sensei asked.

"Oh, uh..." Napoleon didn't have it this time.

"Well, you see, we... uh, had a bet! Yeah, that's it. We had a bet that Jay couldn't cook Zane's recipe for... whatever he's cooking just like Zane!" Jay set dinner on the table. "Yep! Looks like I win!"

#Alex's point of view

I thought I might burst out in laughter. I couldn't believe Cole just kept a completely straight face. I covered my mouth and cheeks with my napkin so no one could see that I was trying to hold my laughter back. My cheeks hurt from wearing them out smiling. Cole looked over at me and saw how red my face was. I shook my head telling him not to laugh.

#Kai's point of view

This plan was backfiring. Sensei looked at all of us like we were insane, which we were... Alex was trying not to laugh just like the rest of us. What Cole said was pretty freaking funny, and it was even funnier considering he kept a straight face, and it was even funnier because we weren't supposed to laugh. Everything's funnier when you're not suppose to laugh. "Um... I need to be excused for a minute..." Alex said with a shaking voice. She was still trying not to burst out with laughter. She dropped her napkin from her face and left the table quickly.

Everyone was trying not to choke and held back laughs. Cole had to put his forehead to the table because he was trying not to laugh so hard. Seeing everyone else trying not laugh made it super hard not to laugh! "So, Sensei? Have you ever, uh... oh, I don't know... owned a golden watch that just so happens to control time?" I looked over at Jay. His napkin was over part of his face trying not to laugh. I directed my attention back to Sensei trying to keep my laughter concealed in a sarcastic smile. Sensei just stared at me.

"How do you know about the golden watch?" I had a feeling Sensei knew what was up, or he knew at least something was up.

"Oh, Napoleon Dynamite here looked it up on the Internet!" Cole said sarcastically. I was chewing the life out of the inside of my cheek trying not to laugh. Zane was smart to turn his sense of humor off while Jay had his forehead glued to the table.

#Jay's point of view

I really don't know how Cole was keeping a straight face right now. I guess he was just good at it. He stayed sarcastic with a poker face. I thought I might die. Zane turned his funny switch off. See. There are some advantages to being a nindroid. Everything was so much funnier since we weren't supposed to laugh. Nya didn't quite get any of it. She looked at us like we were idiots, and trust me. We are.

#Cole's point of view

"Yes, I do have a golden watch, but you can not have it. I need it for future purposes." Okay, that's when we all lost it. We all fell to the floor laughing. We were on a serious mission, but we couldn't keep ourselves together. The past Sensei just didn't get anything. "What is so funny?" We started laughing even harder. I sat up, and everyone attempted to hold back their laughter when they saw I was about to make a comment. I tried to keep myself from laughing to get out what I needed to say.

"Future purposes!" I snickered, and the guys burst laughing. Alex finally came back and saw us dying on the floor. She immediately turned back around and left the room. She couldn't keep herself together either. We all eventually calmed ourselves down and sat back in our chairs. My cheeks were killing me. Alex walked back in.

"I swear, if you make me laugh one more time, I'll kick your-"

"Now, what do you need the watch for?"

"Oh, well... uh, we need to examine it because we think it holds a part of our past." Alex stomped my foot, and it really hurt.

"Why should I give it to you?" Everyone exchanged glances. "Exactly. Alex, ever since you and Zane started dating, you've been acting strange." He was trying to trick us. He didn't think we were his students.

"I- I'm not dating Zane."

"Who are you dating then?" Sensei asked, just waiting for her to screw up.

"Does this answer your question?" She didn't stop to think, and she kissed me. Oh, and trust me. It wasn't a short one.

***And why do some of you peeps want to know how old I am?***


	100. Chapter 100 Fakers!

*Sorry, but, I'm not comfortable putting my info out on the internet. But I will tell you one thing... I'm not even in high school :) Don't judge me.*

#Cole's point of view

I had no clue Alex was going to do that. Kai was going to kill one of us later. I felt everyone's eyes on us, but I really didn't care right now. Alex pulled away, and I felt pretty awkward. Kai did not look happy right now, but he was trying to hide it. "Well, does it? Or do I need to do it again?" Alex said in an irritated tone.

"No. Now, give me a specific reason why I should give you the watch." I looked around to everyone who still had blank, stunned faces. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we need it because we think the future might be in danger. Serious danger. Everything could change. Actually, everything will change, and some things already have. Please, Sensei. This is serious."

"Yeah, Sensei. We're really not screwing around this time," Kai added.

#Kai's point of view

Sensei refused to give us the watch. What were we to do? I was furious about what Alex did. She really didn't need to do that. I found Alex in her room after dinner. "What the-" I said a word I probably shouldn't have."was that about!?"

"Kai! Calm down! I did it because I needed to!"

"You most certainly did not! You could've just told Sensei you were dating Cole!"

"He would have asked for proof!"

"Still! Why on Earth would you do that!?" My feelings were indescribable. I felt awful yelling at Alex like this, and it felt awful to have her argue back. Sometimes I just didn't know what to say to her.

"Kai, I did it to prove it to Sensei that we were the real ninjas. I did it to get the stupid watch. I just want my family back. October, Sterling, and-" she began to cry. "Scarlett..." I sighed. Why oh why did I yell at her?

"Alex, I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to yell..." I walked over to her and hugged her and began to stroke her hair. "You know I love you?" I felt her nod. "Kay. Good," I whispered.

#Jay's point of view

We couldn't here what the two of them were arguing about, but we heard them. We knew it probably had something to do with what went on at dinner. I was watching Kai's expression the whole time. He was not happy whatsoever. We all knew it wouldn't turn out well.

#Kai's point of view

I held Alex as her crying slowed down to shudders. "I'm sorry," I whispered to her one last time. "I'm really sorry." the next morning, Sensei told us he heard every word of our argument last night. Great. Now he knows we're fakers.


	101. Chapter 101 Love Over Pain

#Kai's point of view  
Well, the gig's up. Everyone sighed in defeat. "Why are you here? Who are you?" Sensei asked, holding up his cane ready to fight us.

"Sensei, this is really gonna sound crazy, but, we're from the future. The Shadow King went back in time and changed everything. I'm actually the one with Alex, not Cole. I even married her, but her rings disappeared when the past changed. We even had kids, but they disappeared too. Sensei, please. We really need the watch."

#Cole's point of view  
Kai remained surprisingly calm. Everyone look at Sensei waiting for a reply. "Let me grab the watch," he said, lowering his cane to the ground from the original threatening position it was in.

I looked over to Alex. She looked like she might cry. I thought I might. We were finally successful in something. Sensei placed the watch in my hand since I was the leader of the ninja. "What time do we go to?" I asked everyone.

"An hour before the Shadow King changed everything," Kai said. I didn't object.

#Kai's point of view  
It was like the time after the shipwreck had been erased. It was like it never happened because when we went back, we weren't duplicates of ourselves from another time.

It was like we were back in the present. I was leaning in to kiss Alex, and then we were both thrown to the wall as the ship hit the land and I was thrown outside. I got to relive the shipwreck, blood and all. Seeing the red sand next to my head. Seeing parts of the Bounty washed away. I couldn't do anything, and I fell asleep in the sand.

#Zane's point of view  
Right now, we were in the present. I was the only one that didn't get knocked out, so I kept an eye on October and Sterling. I didn't want to interact with them, just for safety reasons.

When they started wandering off, though, I stopped them. They knew who I was, thank goodness. They eventually just fell asleep in the sand, and so did I.

#Alex's point of view  
When I awoke, my rings continued to glisten on my finger. I fell back to the sand and smiled. Kai was laying completely passed out and bloody next to me. I jumped up and tried to wake him up. "Kai! Kai!" I said.

His eyes drifted open, and I caught him by surprise and kissed him. "What?"

"Look," I said and held up my rings. "The Shadow King hasn't gone back in time yet." I smiled, and so did Kai.

"That- that's great! I- I don't really know what to say!" I laughed and kissed him. I realized something and jumped away. "What?"

"October and Sterling!"

#Jay's point of view  
I watched as Alex ran down the beach as fast as she could to October and Sterling. She picked up October and hugged her as tight as she could. I smiled and thought I might cry. She set down October and hugged Sterling.

She cried over their shoulders. Happy doesn't begin to describe how Alex felt to see them again after she thought she might've lost them forever. Kai was trying to sit up in the sand on his elbows as he watched Alex reunite with their kids. I watched as Alex let go of both of them and they ran over and tackled Kai.

#Kai's point of view  
The kids were jumping all over me, and even though it really hurt, I didn't care. I felt more love and happiness to see them than I did pain. Lloyd put the ship back together, and we all climbed aboard.

We all sat at the table and cheered. "Wait, but we still have to stop the Shadow King. If he manages to go back in time again, it's all over."


	102. Chapter 102 Just When We Thought

***Hey, peeps! Go to my profile to vote wether Alex's baby should be born or lost... Depressing, right? Vote to decide what happens to it! And sorry, but this a really short chapter!***

#Kai's point of view

"Ah-" I said a word that probably wasn't necassary, and Alex punched me.

"Kai!"

"What?" I said like I didn't know.

"The kids are right there!" I shrugged my shoulders, and then Sterling repeated me. Everyone at the table starting snickering. Alex sighed. Sterling laughed and said it again. "Sterling, don't say that word." He kept laughing. Alex looked at me. "I blame you for this," she laughed.

"Okay, Sterling. Seriously. Don't say that again. Your mom's right." Sterling stopped his giggling and crossed his arms. October started laughing. Ugh. The opposite twins. "Okay, maybe the twins just need to go somewhere else." Alex nodded.

"October, Sterling? Why don't you guys go play on the deck." Then everyone froze. "The deck! The Shadow King's supposed to be here any second!"

#Cole's point of view

She was right! We hadn't even come up with a plan yet! It was over. It was all over. We ran out to the deck as black, rumbling storm clouds rolled over the sky, and we heard the Shadow King's crooning voice, but I didn't listen to it. October was going to disappear, Sterling was going to disappear, the photos of Alex, maybe the real Alex this time, and Alex's wedding ring. Everything was going to go away, just when we thought we had it all back.

WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!?

***Question: If my story were turned into a movie, who would you cast to be in the movie for which character?***

Zane:

Jay:

Cole:

Kai:

Alex:

Review and tell me!


	103. Chapter 103 Not Reflecting too Well

#Cole's point of view  
I looked around frantically for an answer, and just as the portal opened, I yanked out the golden watch and stopped time. The Shadow King was about to slip through the portal, and I looked around at everyone's faces.

Kai was furious and yelling, Alex was crying and reaching out to him, almost like she was begging him not to go. Zane just stood there and accepted what was coming, and Jay just stood there with a blank expression and crossed arms. Lloyd was looking over at Alex as if to say "sorry," and of course I was the one with the watch.

I lightly tapped everyone so they would move again. They looked at me, then looked up at the Shadow King, then back to me.

#Kai's point of view  
"Okay, Cole, this is great and all, but, how are we supposed to move the Shadow King from the portal without reanimating him!?" Everyone cringed. Guess Cole didn't think of that. "Look who's Napoleon Dynamite now!"

"Hey, I don't hear you coming up with any ideas!" Cole snapped back. I glared at him. He sarcastically smiled. I am so ready to kill him right now. "Alright, ninjas. We need some ideas."

#Zane's point of view  
"What if I froze him in his place?"

"We need more than just that, Zane," Cole said. What more could we do? "Wait, Alex? You've learned to control your true potential to the point where you can move certain objects, right!?"

"Yeah! Oh my gosh, you're right... Duh!" Why didn't I think of that? I'm supposed to be the smart one here... I'm the robot; I'm the nindroid!

#Alex's point of view

It was up to me now. "Okay, just- blow him away from the portal, and try not to push him further in..." Cole said trying not to make me feel too uncomfortable. I took a deep breath, and wind shot from both of my hands, and pushed the Shadow King from the portal.

"Ah, nuts," I said as my hair dropped back over my shoulders.

"What?"

"I can't see the Shadow King anywhere. Now he just blends in with the dark sky. Zane's right. We should've froze him first."

#Zane's point of view

"I have an idea! We can do a sonar sweep of the area," I said. We all ran inside. We did a sonar sweep of a 20 foot perimeter around the ship.

"There he is. I see em," Jay said and pointed him out to the rest of us. "Kay, well, we got him away from the portal, but now what do we do with him?" I had nothing this time, except freeze him.

"Zane could freeze him and put him in the brig," Cole suggested. Why aren't I thinking of anything today!? We walked back out to the deck and I could barely see the outline of his shadow. "Freeze em!"

#Jay's point of view

Zane froze him, and the Shadow King stayed frozen suspended in air. I flew up and got him, and he reanimated on the inside of the block of ice. "Sorry, man. It's everything personal." I threw him in the brig and the ice shattered everywhere.

"Well, now we have to return and trap him in the underworld," Kai said. Ugh. This day just gets worse and worse.

#Alex's point of view

Later that day, I was in the bathroom looking in the mirror because I thought I had something in my eye. I thought Kai walked in and I turned around. He was there, but his reflection wasn't.

***The poll on the baby is now on myprofile! Don't forget to vote! :D***


	104. Chapter 104 You Can't Just Stitch it

#Alex's point of view  
I looked back and forth between the mirror and what appeared to be Kai. "Where's your reflection!?" I shouted as I slammed him back against the wall. I held a knife at his throat.

When he didn't answer, I about dug the knife into his throat and I slammed him further into the wall. The air was still and it was like it hadn't moved. "Answer me or I swear I'll kill you." I put the point of the knife just barely into his chin, but not enough to break the skin. He just glared at me and grabbed my throat and began to choke me to death.

#Cole's point of view  
"Hey, don't you think Alex would've gotten that thing out of her eye by now?" I said after a while.

"Yeah. Maybe you should go check on her," Jay said. I got up and I heard what sounded like someone trying to speak without breath. It was like croaking.

"Alex?" I said as I looked into her bathroom. There was Kai with blood red eyes with a tight grip around Alex's neck. There was a knife laying on the floor covered in droplets of blood, and that's when I noticed Alex was bleeding from her side and her cheek. "Alex!" Kai was holding her against the wall a foot above the ground by her neck, and her face was turning varieties of blues and purples and reds.

#Jay's point of view  
"JAY! ZAne!" Cole screamed at the top of his lungs, but faltered at the end. We noticed a small slam sort of noise and we stumbled to get up and we ran down the hall. We ran into Alex's bathroom, but only to find her completely passed out on the tile floor stained red.

I noticed the knife on the floor and Alex's blood stained clothes. Cole was in Kai's grip by his neck and about to choke to death. Cole looked at us and was trying to speak, but every time something tried to escape his mouth, the grip on his neck would only constrict.

#Zane's point of view  
Why was Kai doing this!? Wait... This wasn't Kai. His eyes were as red as the blood on the floor. "It- it's the Shadow King!" what appeared to be Kai laughed evilly and deeply like Lord Garmadon used to, and he changed back to his normal self.

"Well done, ninja!" he said sarcastically. "It only took you so long!"

"How did you get out of the brig!?" the Shadow King dropped Cole. Cole fell to all fours and was coughing so hard that he was gagging.

"I'm the Shadow King! I can do anything!" he laughed. Cole rolled over to his back on the floor, not caring that his foot was picking up drops of blood. He noticed Alex next to him and he sat up on his elbows to make sure she was okay.

#Cole's point of view  
"Alex? Alex!?" I whispered. She was laying on her stomach with her cheek glued to the floor. Her eyes opened like a creaky door that hadn't been opened for centuries. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Take me to the hospital," she murmured.

"Why? The cut's nothing we can't just stitch up."

"No, Cole. You don't understand. It's not something you can just stitch up," she croaked. What was she talking about?

"Alex, what are you talking about?" she seemed hesitant as her eyes began to well up with tears. "Alex?" She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She didn't want to tell me.

"Do you see where I was stabbed?" I looked down to see she had been stabbed right in her side. I looked back at her and right into her deep, blue eyes. "I- I'm pregnant again, but only because I missed Scarlett so much... Please, Cole."

***Hey, peeps! Go to my profile to vote wether Alex's baby should be born or lost... Depressing, right? Vote to decide what happens!***


	105. Chapter 105 Moment of Truth

#Cole's point of view  
What did she just tell me? I wanted to yell and scream, but I knew this was absolutely no time to. Alex looked at me with begging eyes, which she soon closed tiredly. Her gashed cheek stuck to the floor by dry, sticky blood.

I looked behind me and saw Jay and Zane fighting the Shadow King without any other help. "Alex?" her eyes slid open just enough for me to see the light reflect off of her eyes. "I'm gonna be right back, okay? I'm gonna go find Kai." her eyes slid back shut and I jumped up.

#Kai's point of view  
I heard frantic footsteps jumping around on the deck. I tried to call for whoever it was, but I had a gag over my mouth and my hands were tied behind my back. The ropes were irritating my wrists and it burned. The Shadow King had tied them tighter than I had known possible, and every time I struggled to get free, they would only dig into my raw skin even deeper.

Light poured into the brig from up top, and I felt this tiny gleam of hope it was someone to get me out of here. Cole jumped down. His hair was greasy and glued to his forehead from sweat and dirt. "Hey," he said and untied the gag on my mouth.

"Where's Alex!?"

"She was choked pretty badly to the point where her face turned purple, and then she was stabbed in her side and she fell over. I tried to stop the Shadow King, but he already had his hands constricted around my neck. We need to get her to the hospital and fast," he said as he untied the ropes on my wrist, leaving my raw skin in the cool air, making my wrists feel cool but empty. "She, um... She told me about the baby."

#Jay's point of view  
Every time I had the chance, I would peek over the Shadow King's shoulder to check for the slightest sign of life from Alex. I could barely tell she was breathing, but she was. I didn't hear one word she told Cole.

The Shadow King's fist came back, and I felt the slightest breeze as it broke through the air, making its way to my face. Right before it hit, though, Zane completely froze him in a big block of ice, making the tiny breeze evolve into a chill given off by the ice.

#Zane's point of view  
Now what do we do with him to make sure he doesnt escape? Not sure. Maybe we could make sure he's thoroughly tied up, but he'd probably find a way to escape. "What are we supposed to do with him?" Jay asked as we set him on top of the table.

"I guess we just need to keep him frozen."

"Wouldn't that mean keeping the temperature way down on the ship?"

"Yep. I guess it does."

#Kai's point of view  
I guess Alex had no other option but to tell him. What was she supposed to do? I followed Cole to the bathroom which Alex layed in. Her clothes had been stained red and brown in some parts where the blood had dried. I flew to the floor and landed on my knees.

I wiped Alex's sticky hair from her pale, bloody face. "Alex?" her eyes barely opened, but slid shut just as fast. "Hey we're gonna take you to the hospital, okay?" I sighed at her light, but raspy breathing. I hated seeing her like this. When we got there, I was carrying her pretty much bridal style, and her head rested on my shoulder and he arms were rapped around my neck.

The doctor came and took her from me and they gently set her on a hospital bed. "How did this happen?"

"No time to explain! Please, she-"

"You need to-"

"She's pregnant! She was stabbed right where the baby was! Please!" the doctor glared at me, and then looked at the bloody girl laying in the bed. "Please..." I said with a quivering lip. The doctor took her in, and after an hour, the doctor came out of the room. It was the moment of truth. Was Alex carrying twins, did the baby survive, or did Alex even survive?

***Review and let me know what the moment of truth should be like! :D and this is your last chance to vote!***


	106. Chapter 106 One Half

#Cole's point of view  
I watched as the doctor pulled Kai aside to tell him everything. The doctor told Kai something, Kai huffed, rubbed his eyes, and looked off. When the doctor started talking to him again, he looked back to him. I couldn't really tell if it was a sign of relief, or a sign of frustration, or a sign of sadness. It seemed to be a mixture of things.

Kai came back and sat down and stared at the floor in between his legs. "What happened?" I asked him. He let out a small, airy laugh.

"You're not gonna believe this."

#Lloyd's point of view  
I had left for a day or two to spend time with the family in Ninjago that I hadn't seen in forever. I walked back aboard the Bounty, and it was freezing. I swear hell would freeze over if it got this cold. There were tiny droplets of blood on the deck here and there, but stopped when they got to the edge.

I found Jay and Zane with the frozen block of ice of the Shadow King. "What happened here?" I asked.

"Shadow King pretended to be Kai, Alex got stabbed and was choked and almost killed, now she's in the hospital with Kai and Cole, so yeah. That's a long story short." oh jeez.

#Zane's point of view  
Why couldn't we have just stitched up Alex's wound here? Why did she have to go to the hospital about it? Ugh. My head hurt thinking about it. She had told Cole something that he didn't seem super happy about, but he seemed to let it go seeing the terrible, bloody condition Alex was in.

"Why the heck is it so freaking cold on this ship?" Lloyd said with a shiver.

"Well, we have to keep this block of ice from melting so the Shadow King won't escape again. Sorry, bro. Might wanna put your coat on. We might have to make it colder," Jay said with a shrug. Was it possible to make it any colder!?

#Kai's point of view  
"The news the doctor gave me was- well, relieving but also disappointing and sad at the same time... Alex, well, she survived, but the baby didn't..."

"Oh, god, Kai. I'm- I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't be. She was carrying twins, and the other twin survived."

***No, silly gooses! This ain't the last chapter! There's more of where that came from...***


	107. Chapter 107 Dream Come True

#Cole's point of view  
I didn't know what to say. Kai sat back and continued staring at the floor. I was stunned. "Wow... That's- that's insane... I mean, wow," I finally said and leaned back and thought about what the odds of it were. "How's Alex now?"

"Doctor says she's still unconscious. She hasn't heard the news yet. I'm scared to see the condition she's in and what she's gonna think of the news. It's a tough thing to hear."

"It's gotta be tough just telling her."

"No kidding."

#Lloyd's point of view  
"I think I'm gonna go call Kai and see how things are going," I said and got up from the couch and made my way to the phone.

"You do that," Jay said, but continued to stare at the TV. I dialed Kai's number, and it began to ring, and every time it rang, I became more and more worried that he wouldn't answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cole. Where's Kai?"

"He just went into Alex's room. She's still unconscious. I'll have Kai call you later, okay?"

"Kay, bye." Shoot.

#Kai's point of view  
The doctor came out and told me I could come see Alex, even though she was still unconscious. I walked in and Alex's face still had dried blood caked all over it. She lay completely passed out in her bed. I walked over to her and wiped her crusty hair from her face.

"Alex?" her eyes opened just enough to see the light glint in her eyes. "Hey."

"Kai?" she croaked.

"Yeah, it's me." Her hand traced the profile of my face.

"What'd the doctor say?" How was I supposed to say this to her?

#Zane's point of view  
"What'd Kai say?" I asked as Lloyd walked back.

"He didn't answer. Cole did. He says Alex is still unconscious. He doesn't know anything else. I really hope she's okay."

"Wasn't where she was stabbed something we could've just stitched up?" Jay asked.

"Yes, but I sense there's more to the wound than meets the eye," I said. We all sat and thought about it.

"Yeah, but what could there be wrong with her?" Lloyd asked. "It's like she's already been through everything. What more could she possibly go through?"

"I could name a few," I said.

#Jay's point of view  
Just when we think it's over, it's not. It's like we're living in the Never Ending Story. A book that has a new chapter to it every day. Will our story ever end?

#Kai's point of view  
"Well, the baby didn't survive..."

"What?" she said and her eyes began to well.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. The other one did."

"Kai, what are you talking about?" she was getting irritated because she thought I was yanking her chain and trying to confuse her.

"You were carrying twins, and only one of them didn't make it." her tears were a mixture of happy tears and sad tears, and she wasn't sure which one to cry about.

#Cole's point of view  
Kai opened the door and motioned for me to come in. I went in and there was Alex sitting up already looking better. The doctors and nurses had wiped all of the blood from her face and her hair so she looked almost as good as new.

The gash on her cheek looked only as bad as a paper cut and they stitched her up where she had been stabbed. "Hey, Alex. How're you feeling?"

"Better. Still exhausted and drowsy. I can't believe that I was carrying twins and-" she looked up at me and decided wether she should tell me or not.

"I already know. Don't worry, though. Your secret's safe with me." she smiled. "How far in are you?"

"I don't know... Ummm... Maybe two weeks?" she looked up at Kai for back up. He nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"When are you gonna tell the guys?"

"Not until at least two months."

#Zane's point of view  
We attempted to do research on the Internet, even though there's really nothing to look up, but we didn't find anything. "Kay, well I guess the mysterious case of Alex's stabbing is up to us to solve. She's already been through-" then Jay stopped. He had realized something, and I had realized it too.

"You do realize where she was stabbed, right?"

"Yeah, so that means..." we looked at each other and scolded ourselves for being so stupid. "How could we have not seen this before!?"

"Seen what before?" Lloyd asked. Jay and I looked up at him. Jay sighed.

"Alex is pregnant again. We're gonna have another baby on board."

#Kai's point of view  
The doctor came in and told us Alex was free to go, so we took her home. She could walk completely fine, and she was her normal, bubbly self. We walked on the ship, and there was everyone waiting for us.

#Jay's point of view  
They walked into the room with a laughter unknown to the rest of us. "Hey, guys... What's shakin?" Alex said trying to hold back a laugh like the rest of the guys. They were trying not to laugh at whatever they were laughing at before.

"Oh, I think you know what's shakin," I said with hand gestures to emphasize my point. Alex pursed her lips trying to hide a laugh.

"I need to be excused for a moment." she walked out of the room with her hand over her mouth. Kai looked over at me.

"What's up?"

"We know why we couldn't just stitch Alex up here."

"Huh?"

"Alex is pregnant again, we're not stupid!"

#Cole's point of view  
Kai's glare shot directly to me. "What? I didn't tell them! They figured it out on their own." Kai's eyes went back to the rest of them.

"How'd you know?"

"Where she was stabbed and why we couldn't just stitch it up here. Kinda obvious..."

"Yet it took you that long to figure out?" I burst laughing and Kai tried to keep a straight face. Jay turned around so we couldn't see that he was smiling trying to hold a laugh back. "Whatever, guys. She's two weeks in."

#Kai's point of view

Eight and a half months later, we were all sitting at the table and goofing off. "Okay, well, we have to be at the hospital tomorrow at five am, so we should probably be getting to bed."

"You can't even tell she's pregnant," Cole said. Alex laughed. Later that night, I had a dream that Alex had been taken from me, and I woke with a start and I looked over at the clock. Four am. I looked around the room. I saw Alex's overnight bag for the hospital, and I turned over to remind her that we had to be at the hospital in an hour.

"Hey, Alex? Wake-" She wasn't there. She had been kidnapped.


	108. Chapter 108 Are We Too Late?

#Kai's point of view  
"ALEX!" I screamed loud enough to wake everyone. They came hurdling into the room.

"Kai!? What's-"

"ALEX HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" this is just terrific. Just great. Alex has a baby due today, and she's been kidnapped.

#Cole's point of view  
"What!? Who could've kidnapped her this time!? Who would want to kidnap her!?" I shouted.

"Wait... It's not who would want to kidnap her... It's why someone would want to kidnap her!" Kai blurted. We all quickly exchanged glances before they all went to Kai. Kai was beginning to cry. He plopped down on the bed. This must be awful for him. "The baby..." he whispered.

"Okay, I say we get this show on the road! Seriously! We need to get Alex back!" I motivated everyone. "Where we go, danger abounds! But who's always there to stop it!?"

"We are..." everyone murmured.

"What!?"

"We are!"

"And every time Alex or even one of our other shipmates are endanger, who's there to rescue them!?"

"We are!"

"Then let's get going!"

#Alex's point of view  
My vision would never seem to come into focus. The sounds around me were slurred and the lights blurred. I kept dazing in and out of consciousness, unable to get a good look at my kidnappers.

I was in serious pain, and every time my eyes opened and dazed back to consciousness, there was a different sort of pain in a different part of my body. I hoped Kai would be here soon.

#Jay's point of view  
Every time I looked over at Kai, he was staring off into the stars. I'm sure what he's going through is terrible. Alex had just been kidnapped. He wasn't able to stop the kidnapper. Alex has a baby due today. What were we supposed to do?

Everyone took glances at him every now and then. I felt envy for a relationship like the one he has, but yet I pitied him. He was married to one of the sweetest people on the planet Earth, but yet she was living the series of unfortunate events, and Kai was stuck in the middle of it.

#Zane's point of view  
I was constantly watching the time. Right now it was 6:30 am. We had been searching for Alex for hours. "Kai! Call Nya and tell her to do a sonar sweep of Ninjago 50 feet underground!" I called over to him. He nodded and flipped out his cell phone.

"Hey, Nya?... Yeah. Listen, we need you to do a sonar sweep of Ninjago 50 feet underground... WHAT!?... Are you frickin' kidding me!?..." Kai hung up.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"You're not gonna believe who kidnapped her."

"Who?" Cole asked.

"Well, the baby's in serious danger. She was kidnapped by the remainder of the mother freakin scientists!" oh nuts.

#Kai's point of view  
We went into the subway, which was as deep underground got in Ninjago. "They've gotta be deeper than this," I said trying to find some sort of passage.

"Yeah, no kidding," Cole added. "Wait, what's this?" Cole was moving his foot back and forth over something.

"What?"

"Look. This tile's loose."

"So is this one..." we lifted up the two big tiles resting side by side over a giant pit. "Woah!" the ladder running down the side disappeared into the darkness.

"We found it!" instead of climbing the ladder, I jumped down into the pit that seemed to be endless. What was coming for me was unknown. I finally hit ground. Cole turned a flash light on and shined it down the hole. "You okay!?" his voice echoed.

"Yeah! I think so!"

#Cole's point of view  
The rest of us went down. "Okay, I say split up," I said. Kai didn't seem to be listening. He was in his own world. "Got it, Kai?"

"Yeah, whatever." he wandered off into another part of the dark maze we were in.

"Let's roll." we all went separate ways. Water dripped from the sides of the walls, causing a hollow clicking sound every time it dripped into the puddle it had caused. I waved the flashlight here and there, discovering new things. There was a small sliver of light pouring from a crack in a door.

I ran to it, my feet splashing water all over the place. The stuff in the water unknown. I threw the door open. I had just walked into the scientist's underground fortress. My eyes searched the dim room. I looked around frantically until my eyes found Alex.

I rushed to her side. She was laying asleep in the corner of the room behind a desk. "Alex!? Alex!" Her eyes barely opened. I freaked out when I saw them. One of her eyes were now blue and the other was green. "Oh my God! What'd they do to you!?" I said as I rolled up her sleeve as fast as I could. She was covered in burns and cuts and bruises and dirt.

"Alex? Are you okay?" I asked when she wasn't responding. She had a huge gash across her forehead that was dripping blood down to her eyebrows. "Alex?"

"They- they took the baby."


	109. Chapter 109 Rough Draft

#Cole's point of view  
"They did what?" Alex began to panic a little bit and cry out the mixed emotions that stirred inside. She nodded.

"They got it..."

"How long ago?"

"Only thirty minutes ago!" I dropped her hands.

"Listen, I'm gonna go find Kai. I promise you that everything's going to be alright. I promise." She nodded and I dropped her hands. I ran back through the hollow walk way and yelled for Kai. "KAI!" my voice echoed. "KAI!" I heard footsteps that were faster than mine slashing through puddles.

"COLE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kai's voice echoed. We crashed into each other and toppled over into the mud. "Oh. Guess you're right their."

"I found Alex."

"What!?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

#Lloyd's point of view  
I heard Cole's voice echo, and then Kai's voice echo back to him. I thought about chasing after the two voices, but instead I continued on the path I was on. The walkway sounded like a hollow cave with water lightly falling from the walls causing a strange, echoey sound.

I finally came across a tiny sliver of light and I ran to it. I threw the door open, and there were the scientists. All eyes on me.

#Zane's point of view  
I didn't hesitate to run to the two voices. Water was slapping me in the face in little drops, but when they got it my eyes, it stung. The water was muddy and who knows what else could be in it. I ran and ran and ran until I clumsily slammed into a door and fell to my side.

I immediately jumped back up and threw the door open. There was Alex in Kai's arms with silent tears and Kai reassuring her everything was going to be just fine. I walked up to her so she knew I was here. Her bloodshot eyes opened to see me. I was taken aback by what I saw. One of her eyes were green and the other blue.

#Kai's point of view  
I pushed Alex back a little to see her face. "Where's the baby?"

"The scientists have it," she sobbed. Her tears ran over her cuts and burns, causing the blood to smear and leave red tear marks behind. That's when Jay showed up. Jay looked at Alex sympathetically and with pity.

"Alright. Cole, you stay here with Alex. We'll go find the baby," I ordered, even though I wasn't the leader. Cole dipped his head to show that he understood. "Alright, guys. Let's go."

#Jay's point of view  
Cole put his arm around Alex as we left to comfort her. Alex was so incredibly upset. When we got to the lab, Alex was burned left and right and cut in multiple places. Was this like what she has been through when she was 17? Was it really that bad?

I wondered if they had turned her into a mermaid by accident or on purpose. I didn't want to ask Alex at a time like this. I never wanted to ask her anything like that. She doesn't like to think about it, but I don't think she minds talking about it. I guess thoughts just go deeper.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I had been strapped to a table upright, and just as they were about to dig a needle into my arm, Kai had busted down the door and spun over and kicked the scientist away. The scientists kept coming and Kai kept kicking them away.

"Where's Alex?" I asked as he fought.

"She's with Cole. She's changed, but she's alright. The scientists got the baby."

"They did!?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you haven't seen it."

"Nope." I wondered wether it was a boy or a girl, and what they would name it.

#Kai's point of view  
I freed Lloyd, and we began searching for the baby. I found another door, and before I opened it, I said,"Everyone hold your breath!" there were probably gases or something in there. I opened it, and I was right. I stepped into the foggy door way, and saw a sillouhette of a table and machines and this little bump.

I ran over. There lay a little baby wrapped in cloth sound asleep. This was all sleeping gas. I put the little baby into my arms. I smiled. We went back To where Alex was. She had fallen asleep on Cole's shoulder. I smiled. "You find the baby?" Cole asked.

"Yeah. Zane has it. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet," I laughed. "You might wanna wake her up." Cole nodded. He began to stand up, and Alex's eyes sleepily opened.

"Wake up and smell the mud!" Cole teased. He pulled Alex up and we went back to the Bounty.

"Why don't you go clean up?" I asked Alex. She nodded and stumbled off to the bathroom. We carried the baby inside.

#Cole's point of view  
The baby was a girl, and Kai named her Harmony. We didn't know what color hair or eyes she had yet. We couldn't really tell the color of the hair, but it was light and soft. The baby rest silently in Kai's arms.

Alex called for Kai, but she didn't sound worried, she didn't sound scared, she sounded confused. Kai handed the baby off to me.

#Kai's point of view  
I walked into the bathroom. Her fishtail had re-sprouted. I stared in awe. Alex had pretty much expected this. I went to the window and looked up at the fading moon. It wasn't a full moon. It was a crescent. Alex was now a mermaid every time she hit water.

I looked back at Alex and she sighed as she waved her fish tail around like she was hypnotizing herself. Oh well. I told the guys about it, and they weren't surprised. We turned on the news as Alex walked in. "Hey, you feeling okay?" I asked as she sat down and I put my arm around her. She snuggled up close to me. It was still freezing cold on the ship. We still hadn't put the Shadow King back in the underworld.

"Not really." I laughed a little bit. We watched the TV as they began talking about a war that had started over seas. None of us were worried about it. Later that day, the mail came, though. I heard Alex scream. I ran to where Alex was. She was reading a letter. She slid down to a sitting position against the wall as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Alex? What is it? What's wrong?" I said as I knelt beside her. She handed me the letter. I looked at it. This couldn't be happening. I had been drafted. I had to go out to war.


	110. Chapter 110 Goodbye

#Kai's point of view  
Alex had backed herself up into the corner of the room she didn't want to believe it, and I didn't either. I looked up from the note to look at her. "Alex? Alex? Hey, listen to me. Look- look at me. Alex?" she didn't want to look up. "Everything's going to be okay. I'll make it out alive, I swear to you. I leave tomorrow. Are you listening to me?" she uncovered her eyes to look up at me.

She didn't want to listen.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra was coming over later today to see the new baby. Harmony hadn't waken up all day long, and we were all starting to get worried and wondered if that stuff was more than sleeping gas. I hadn't realized that Terra was already on board, and and she walked into the room.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" she kissed me hello.

"Nothing much. What's up with Alex?"

"What do you mean?" I asked running my words together.

"Alex seems really upset about something." I thought about it.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." I walked into the dining room and there was Alex with tears streaming down her burned cheeks and Kai trying to comfort her. I had never actually seen her this upset. I saw a letter in Kai's hand. That didn't look good.

#Zane's point of view  
I was walking around the ship when I saw Cole quietly and secretly standing outside the doorway of the dining room. "What're you-"

"Shhh!" What was he trying to listen for? I stood on the other side of the door way and pressed my ear to the wall.

"Alex, I swear to you everything's going to be fine. I'm gonna live to see our kids grow up, I swear to you." Cole and I exchanged glances, but then all attention went back to the two of them. "Alex, please don't do this to me. I don't want to go, but I have to. If you love me, you're gonna let me go."

#Cole's point of view  
Whatever they were talking about, it wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. I never really knew exactly what they were talking about because I never really heard. I walked back into the room where Terra was. "You find anything out?"

"Kai has to go somewhere and Alex really doesn't want him to... He kept saying he'd-" I stopped. I realized the situation.

"What?" Terra looked at me like I was crazy.

"Kai has been drafted... Kai has to go out to war..."

#Jay's point of view  
Alex was terribly upset about something. I didn't know what yet, but I knew it wasn't good. Alex had never been this upset about anything. I felt really bad for her. She was continuously having stuff thrown at her.

Later that night, Alex didn't show up to dinner and was taking care of the baby. "What was wrong with Alex earlier?" I finally asked. Kai sighed and his eyes went to the letter sitting on the counter. Everyone cringed at the thought of what the letter might say. "I've been drafted..."

#Kai's point of view

The next day, when I had to leave, I was in uniform. It was navy blue with gold buttons that button all the way up. Everyone lined up shoulder to shoulder to say good bye. I said good bye to everyone and when I got to Alex, she was immediately in my arms and crying over my shoulder.

"Make me proud," she whimpered. She gave me a long kiss goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too. I swear I'll come back." she smiled through her tears an kissed me one last time. I was off to war.

***and don't worry, peeps. I'll get more into Cole and Terra later...***


	111. Chapter 111 The Letter Made My Mind

#Cole's point of view  
Kai went off the ship and Alex watched him with a sea of tears in her eyes. I thought about Kai's last words to me: "Take care of Alex for me." He loves her. He loves her a lot. He would give the world for her, and she would do the same for him.

I watched her as she watched him walk off the ship. When he was gone, all attention was drawn to Alex as she sat in a chair and silent tears began to slide down her cheek. "Aaaw, Alex..." I sat down next to her and comforted her. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise. I- I swear."

#Kai's point of view  
After a ton of paperwork, I was loaded onto a truck almost like a pioneer wagon with a ton of older soldiers with uniforms that matched mine. The navy blue coat with the gold buttons that buttoned all the way down. I sat across from a man about my age with dark hair that was nicely groomed, but it'd be messed up within the hour.

The back doors to the truck shut. "Ugh, I really don't wanna be here," I groaned.

"Then why're you here?" the man asked.

"I was drafted. I'm Kai, by the way."

"Anthony. I've got one daughter the age of one," he laughed.

"Ha! I've got four kids, one of which died at six months. Long story. Then I have a son and a daughter, about two and a half. They're twins, and then I've got a baby girl that was born just yesterday..." I said, my voice faltering at the end as my mind trailed off thinking about the little baby.

#Zane's point of view  
Right now, our biggest hope was for none of us to be drafted. None of us wanted Alex to be alone. We all tried to imagine what it would be like to be in her shoes. She was always so quiet, and just waiting for the twins to wake up and ask where he was.

We all feared that when Kai got back, Harmony might not even know who he is. He could come back before Harmony starts recognizing people, or he could even come back in years. Harmony seemed to be a peaceful, quiet baby that didn't seem to do much. What element was she supposed to be?

#Jay's point of view  
We all swore to Kai that we would take care of his family if anything were to happen to him. I don't know what life would be like without him here, though. It'd be so strange; so different.

#Kai's point of view  
The rickety truck grinded against the gravel road. "So, how old are you?" Anthony asked.

"Almost 24. My wife- she, uh," it was almost unbearable to talk about her. "She's about 23. Married her when she was 19," I thought about my words. How strange they sounded to me. "You?"

"26. Wife's 23. Married her when she was 21." we both laughed. "Hey, I feel like I've seen you somewhere before..."

"I'm one of the ninja that protect Ninjago city," I said over the crushing sound of the gravel. The whole truck went silent and all eyes were on me. "What?"

#Lloyd's point of view  
I can't believe Kai was drafted! Out of all people, it just had to be him. It wasn't Cole, the strong, indestructible one. It wasn't Zane, the mysterious, mechanical one. It wasn't Jay, the silly, staticky one.

It was Kai. The one with a baby girl born just yesterday. The one who married the girl he hated but turned out to love. The one that has twins, one meant to destroy the world. Kai had more experience in life than all of us combined. My only other thought was: Will any of us get drafted?

#Cole's point of view

Should I volunteer? No. I had to watch Alex. But, wouldn't I be doing her a favor fighting on her husband's side? Ugh! What was I to do!? I didn't want either of them to be alone, I didn't want Terra to be alone. I didn't want anybody to be alone!

I couldn't make up my mind, but a certain letter did. I had been drafted too.


	112. Chapter 112 Oops

(Sorry, but, this is a short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer. :))

#Cole's point of view  
That night at dinner, everyone noticed I was extremely quiet. "You sure are quiet, Cole. What's wrong?" Alex asked. She wasn't stupid. I wasn't gonna lie.

"Um, well, I got a letter today..."

"Okay... And?"

"I um... Got drafted..." I said awkwardly. Alex's shoulders drooped and she put her elbows on the table and her hands to her forehead.

"I am so over this," she said and got up from the table and left. All eyes were now on me.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Yeah, okay. I jinxed him. I was wondering why it wasn't any of us, and now look at what happened. I felt like this was my fault partially, but I didn't quite know how. I wasn't old enough quite yet to be in the army. What was I supposed to do?

I may have saved the city from Garmadon, but I feel like I have no other duties in this world. Who am I?

#Zane's point of view  
I can understand why Alex was completely over it. Now Cole was leaving! He had promised Kai he'd take care of her, but how was he supposed to do that now?

#Cole's point of view  
Later that night, around about 12 in the morning, I wasn't able to sleep. I tiptoed out of bed and went down to the living room where the fire crackled and Alex lay on the couch. She heard me walk in, and she sat up. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked as she stared into the fire.

"Nope." I sat down next to her. The light of the fire reflected off of her watery eyes. "Are you doing okay?" I finally asked her. She sighed.

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel. Kai's gone. You're leaving tomorrow." she sounded like she was going to add something, but she didn't. I noticed she was crying when I heard small sniffles and whimpers coming from her direction.

"Oh, Alex," I said with sympathy. I put my arm around her and began to stroke her hair and tell her everything was going to be okay. After sitting there for about thirty minutes, I fell asleep sitting next to her with my arm around her shoulders, and so did she. I was going to be in some serious trouble.


	113. Chapter 113 Please Don't Find Out!

#Cole's point of view  
When I awoke, I was still in a sitting position, and so was she. Luckily, it was pretty early in the morning, and no one was awake yet. I gently got up from the couch so I wouldn't wake Alex up and went and crawled into my bed.

About an hour later, I was being awoken by Zane reminding me I had to get in uniform and leave.

#Zane's point of view  
We all lined up to say goodbye like we did with Kai. We all laughed when Alex said,"If you see Kai, tell him I said hey." We all knew, she even knew, that the chances of him running into Kai were very slim. We all promised to write to him and to Kai, and he promised he'd write back.

#Cole's point of view  
They threw me onto a musty, old, rickety truck that took us to our battle stations. We ran out into the gunfire. The screeches of the bullets pierced my ears. I went tumbling into a trench, completely covering myself in dirt. I rolled over onto my back and groaned at the sky. This was already unbearable.

I watched as blurs of bullets shot over the trench, and I winced at every one. I began running as fast as I could through the trench maze when I came across something familiar. Hoping he wouldn't find out that I fell asleep next to Alex, it was Kai.

#Jay's point of view  
Seriously? The leader of the ninja? The strongest ninja? And Kai? Really? The one with kids, the one with a wife? Nya never really talked much anymore. She always stayed quiet. I had a feeling she was sick of being on this ship.

She missed her brother, and she missed her little niece, Scarlett. I felt pretty bad for her. Sensei never seemed to say anything either. He never really said unless he had to, and most of it was really upsetting junk. Like when he told us what he saw in his seer's mist at dinner.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"I took a look at my seer's mist. Kai was being chased by German shepherds, all the way to the edge of a cliff." Alex left the table without saying a word.

"Really, Uncle Wu!?" He continued to just sip his tea. "Ugh! Have you no sympathy at all!?"

"Yeah, Sensei... You kinda need to be a little more sensitive towards Alex. You need to warn us before you tell us stuff like that," Jay added. Had Sensei no emotion?

#Kai's point of view  
"Kai!?" a familiar voice called over the booming of war. I rolled over onto my back.

"Cole!?" I jumped to my feet. "What- what're you doing here!? You're supposed to be-"

"I was drafted!" This was absolutely unbelievable. That's when a bomb went off.


	114. Chapter 114 MIA

#Kai's point of view  
Bloody dirt dispersed everywhere, dirtying me and the air. Cole and I had gotten lucky. Pieces of shrapnel was stuck in our arms and feet, while some of the other men had body parts blown off. I grabbed my bloody arm, and clenched my teeth. I moved my hand away to look at it. There was a pretty good sized piece of shrapnel in it. I cringed at the sight of it. Without thinking, my fingers went to it and slowly pulled it out, tearing away at my arm. It made almost a slurping sound as I pulled the small piece of metal out of my flesh.

I looked over to Cole who had a cut across his cheek and a small piece of shrapnel in his leg. I watched him as he winced at the pain of removing it. His eyes went to me instead of looking around at everyone else to see how lucky he was compared to others. "You alright?" He asked. I nodded and refused to look down at my arm that my hand was covering. My breathing was rough and heavy. I felt the sticky dirt on my face every time my mouth moved and my eyelids shut.

"How's Alex?" I asked through heavy breaths.

"Told me to tell you she said hey." We laughed.

#Alex's point of view  
We all began writing to the two of them, hoping they would receive our letters. I could almost hear the gunfire in the battle field. October and Sterling walked in as I sat at the table with my pen hovering above the paper, unsure of what to write. "Where's Daddy?" Sterling asked. They always had to ask the worst questions at the worst times.

"Oh, um... Daddy is over seas, um,"

"You mean like in an airplane?" October asked.

"Not exactly... He's in a different country, and he's fighting for us," I said unsure how to finish and what else to say.

"Isn't that what he normally does?" Sterling asked.

"Not exactly... Here. Why don't you write or something to Daddy?" I said handing them a few pieces of paper. They accepted it and left. What was I to say to Kai? I missed him so much, and I also wanted to write a letter to Cole, but I didn't want to write them a letter of equal meaning, if that makes sense. I wanted to see both of them come out alive. What was I to say to them?

#Zane's point of view  
About two months later, we were all sitting on the couch when Alex received a dreadful letter, and some of her letters had been returned. Kai and Cole were now both MIAs. Missing in action. Tears began to poor down her cheeks, and she lowered to the floor with her back sliding against the wall. I could never imagine myself in her shoes. This couldn't be happening to her. The letter said that they might both be prisoners of war. Pictures that looked like mug shots were printed out at the end of the letter. In the picture, Cole's head was somewhat tilted sideways and down, and he had a cut below his eye, and his hair was all over the place.

Kai looked dirty and messy with a cut across his forehead. Alex could barely stand to read the entire letter, and when we told Terra that Cole had gone missing, it was like she was shot in the heart. She was heart broken.

#Cole's point of view  
Yeah, we were captured by the other side in our sleep. They pretended to be guys on our side, and kidnapped us, and when we awoke, we were imprisoned. When it was quiet and there wasn't anybody around to hear, he leaned over to me and whispered, "We're busting out of here tonight."


	115. Chapter 115 Arranged

#Cole's point of view  
"Are you crazy!?"

"You tell me," he said with a glare. "I used to hate Alex. Alex."

"Okay, yeah. You have a point there." We both laughed. "Why did you hate her?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd really say-"

"Yeah, you would."

#Jay's point of view  
I couldn't believe it. They had both gone missing in action, and it only took about two months. The pictures of them were almost terrifying, and they looked terrible. I was walking back to our room when I overheard Alex talking to her mother in hers. "Yeah, Mom. That's what I said... No, Mom! I-... Yes, he went missing in action!... No! I told you I'm not-... No, Mom... He's not dead!... Yeah, and that's not the only reason why I don't want to-... Okay, you know what? I'm just-..." Alex hung up. I didn't want to ask her what it was about.

I continued on my way down the hall trying to forget what I heard. What the heck was she talking about?

#Zane's point of view  
It felt strange without Kai or Cole around here. It was a lot quieter, besides the yapping of the soon to be three year olds. They never seemed to talk about Kai much. I guess Alex told them not to talk about it.

Just about every letter Alex sent him was returned with their MIA letters. A few hadn't, though. It was the pictures October and Sterling drew Kai and a few letters Alex had sent him. Same thing happened with Cole. Only a few letters returned.

#Lloyd's point of view  
We were all sitting at dinner and surprisingly having a good time and laughing and goofing off. It felt really great to see Alex this happy considering the state of despair she was in.

"Hey, Alex? When I was walking by earlier, I kind of heard you talking to your mom. What was that all about?" Jay asked.

"Oh... Yeah, um... Well, my mom wasn't too thrilled about me marrying Kai because she wanted me to marry this other guy. So now, since that I told her that Kai's an MIA, possibly a POW, she immediately jumped to the conclusion that he's dead."

"So now she wants you to marry this other guy, doesn't she? Like an arranged marriage?"

"Yeah, so if Kai dies, she's making me marry this guy." this wasn't going to end well.


	116. Chapter 116 One Way Or Another

#Kai's point of view

I hadn't seen Alex in two and a half months, and it was starting to kill me. I missed her so much. I miss kissing her goodnight and I miss the way she laughs. I miss October and Sterling and Harmony that I never got to know. Alex has been saying in a few of her letters how Harmony is always in her own world and never reacts to sounds around her. I couldn't wait to see her again. I just couldn't.

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow to bust out of here? Don't we need to come up with a plan first?" Cole whispered. I looked over at him. This was the first time I had stopped to think about how we looked. I'm sure that however Cole looked, I looked worse. His hair looked liked a rat's nest, and the cut under his eye was beginning to look infected. It was pretty bad.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just wanna see Alex again..."

#Zane's point of view

"Why would your mom make you do that?" I asked. Alex sighed.

"Trust me. I have no idea. I really don't like my mom sometimes. She's just- well, inconsiderate. I get really tired of it."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Jay said. "My parents love to embarrass me. They don't even realize they're doing it sometimes. Seriously... It's pretty bad." Alex looked over to me for corroboration.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad," I said.

"Was? It still is."

#Lloyd's point of view

Alex started laughing. "What's so funny?" Jay asked.

"Oh, jeez. Don't even get me started."

"Yeah, come on! Get started!" I teased.

"Okay, well, you guys are the strangest, funniest, weirdest, friendliest, most screwed up people I have ever met in my entire life," She laughed. It was pretty true. Everyone started laughing. "You know, sometimes I wonder why the heck I ever came aboard this ship," she said with a dying laugh that started right back up.

"Well, we tied you up, Kai tried to-" she seemed to wince at the name. She looked over at me wondering why I stopped talking. "Oh, uh, Kai tried to push you overboard, Sensei saved you, he asked you if you would be staying, and you said yes."

"And that's the story of my life," Alex narrated and then we all started laughing. Alex seemed in a pretty good mood for someone whose husband just went missing.

#Cole's point of view

I thought fighting the great devourer was difficult, but let me tell you, war is a completely different story. You're constantly praying to live to see another day; to see the next sunrise. Gunfire begins to sound normal to you, and you get used to seeing the friends you made die. You get used to having shrapnel blown into your flesh, and having to pull it out. We had blood stains on our uniforms, and some of it wasn't just our own blood. When things explode, it's never pretty. You get used to breathing in the sour air that makes your throat tighten and your stomach churn.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I whispered to Kai.

"Well, we can't use our true potentials because we glow when we do and we'd be easily spotted. We just need to bust out."

#Kai's point of view

I built my body temperature, higher than it had ever gotten and the metal bars melted under my clutch. We escaped covering each other's backs so we wouldn't be killed. We ran out into the woods. We heard the clinging of what sounded to be chains and the sounds of angry voices in the distance. We heard the chains rattle as we hid behind a bush. What was going on? Then these huge, burly german shepherds jumped over the bush, and Cole and I jumped up and ran with a start. The dogs were barking like crazy and their mouths were beginning to foam. I heard a gunshot.

I flew around to see what had happened. Cole had been shot. "COLE!" I screamed.

"I'll be fine! Keep going!" He said through clenched teeth. When I saw the dogs emerge from the darkness, I didn't hesitate. I ran and ran and ran until I came to the edge of a cliff. I stumbled to keep my balance as the rush of the river below sent a chill up my back. The dogs surrounded me. It was die one way or another, so I jumped.


	117. Chapter 117 Oh Please Dear God

#Cole's point of view  
I watched as Kai jumped from the cliff to plunge to his death. I heard the splash of the rushing water. Dead. I began crying and I got up and ran with the bullet lodged in my arm all the way back to my camp instead of my prison.

It was hard to see, and I went tumbling into one of the trenches. I rolled down the side and crashed into the other. I jumped up and kept running.

#Jay's point of view  
Kai wouldn't ever die. I mean, come on. He's Kai. What're the odds of that happening to him? About two weeks later, we were all sitting on the couch and the mail came. It took forever for mail to get over seas. We got the best letter yet.

Cole was coming home. They found him and he was coming home. They found him unconscious somewhere random. They said that he should be back within a month, so about two more weeks. Alex seemed somewhat relieved he was coming home, but it was Kai's name that she really wanted to see.

#Zane's point of view  
Alex was beginning to really miss Kai. Sometimes she would have to get up and leave the table, and other times she just couldn't bare to talk about him. Her mom called one afternoon, and Alex was not happy.

"Mom, you are not-... I told you already I'm not marrying him!... Kai is not dead, he's missing!... No it is not the same thing!... Whatever, Mom." and she hung up. It wasn't much later when her mom showed up with divorce papers in her hand and gave them to Alex.

Alex's pen hovered over the paper, and I whispered,"Oh please dear god don't sign it."


	118. Chapter 118 It Could Happen

#Zane's point of view  
"Please don't sign it, please don't sign it," I kept repeating to myself. Alex's pen dabbed the paper, and I knew I had been defeated.

She stared at the paper and the placement of her pen. "Yeah, I'm not signing these," she said and threw them back at her mom.

"Why won't you sign these?"

"Because, Mom! I know Kai isn't dead, and I'm not leaving him to marry someone else! It's just not happening!"

#Jay's point of view  
It's like her mom wants Kai to be killed. I wouldn't be surprised if she went out to war and fought for the other side just for reassurance that he would die. I knew too well Alex wasn't ever going to sign those stupid papers.

We all know it's something she would never do; something she could never bare to do. Everyday we told ourselves "just one more day of war," but that wasn't working too well, and we knew it wasn't true. Kai could be out there for years, and he might never get to know his daughter that's already three months old.

#Cole's point of view

They put me on a boat to go back to Ninjago all the way across the ocean. I would just stare at the wavering water and ignore how the ship bobbed up and down. I eventually just fell asleep after tiring from fighting to stay awake.

When I awoke, it was days later and they shoved me off the ship and continued on their way. I turned around to face Ninjago City. It felt so strange to be here. It seemed so quiet to me. There was no gunfire or shrieking or groaning.

There was just the zooming and honking of cars. I began to walk to the docks.

#Alex's point of view

I was standing on the deck when I spotted the familiar navy blue suit. Cole. Cole saw me and waved. I jumped off the ship and ran to him. I threw my arms around him. "It's so good to see you..." I said and let go to look at him.

"Um, Alex? I hate to be telling you this, but- I did run into Kai, and we were being held captive, and we tried to escape... Alex, Kai's dead..."


	119. Chapter 119 Bare

#Cole's point of view  
Okay, I screwed up telling her that at a moment like this. She was so happy to see me, and I blew it. "He- he what?" her lip quivered.

"Alex, he- we tried to escape and he got chased to the edge of a cliff. It was die one way or another, so he jumped into the rushing water..." Alex shook her head.

"There's- there's no way he- he's dead!" she cried.

"Alex... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you yet. You haven't gotten a KIA letter yet because they haven't found his body. They just can't find it. I'm so sorry," I said and put my arms around her. She was just losing things left and right.

#Lloyd's point of view  
When Alex came in, Cole followed. Instead of celebrating his return with us, she was holding back tears and sped walk down the hall. "What's up with Alex?" I asked.

"Oh, um..." the entire room went quiet. "Kai and I were taken prisoner, and we tried to escape and we were chased by german shepherds, and I got shot in the shoulder. Kai was chased to the edge of a cliff. It was die one way or another, so he jumped..."

"He- he's dead?" Cole nodded. No one looked at each other or spoke to each other. It felt like a piece of me was missing. He was the ninja that made me part of the team. Life just wouldn't ever be the same.

#Jay's point of view  
That means Alex has to marry the person her mom wants her to. Why was her mom doing this to her? October walked in and asked,"Why is my mom so upset?" why did they always ask questions like this?

"Um, something bad just happened. That's all," I told her.

"What happened?"

"Well, uh... Her fire died." October seemed to accept my answer without knowing what it meant.

#Zane's point of view  
Alex's mom eventually found out a month later. We tried to keep it as secret as we could, but she found out somehow. Her mom told the man she wanted her to marry, and now Alex had to marry him. She refused to wear his ring.

She said she rather her finger be bare than wear his ring. Their wedding came a few weeks later, and Alex walked down the aisle in a plain white dress. They were marrying out in a field with high hills that rolled out to the sunny horizon. She walked down without any flowers and she had no veil. She didn't want this to be happening.

#Cole's point of view  
Alex watched her feet as she walked while carrying the skirts of her dress. Her hair blew behind her in the breeze. The wind was their music. Alex got up on the alter and I thought I might cry. I felt so awful for her, and her kids didn't understand what was going on.

Alex seemed to stare off into the distance instead of looking at the man she was marrying. When the priest asked her to say her I do, she stuttered. "I- I-" she seemed to look around for answers. She looked over at me and I frowned. She glanced somewhere else. She took a step toward the place she was looking and she leaned in to see whatever it was better.

None of us knew what she was looking at. She picked up the skirts of her dresses as tears ran down around her smile and she fled down the aisle. We all turned around to see what she was fleeing to. There stood Kai at the top of the hill.


	120. Chapter 120 Bullet to Be Fired

(Sorry, peeps! But the next two chapters are just going to have to be oober short! Sorry! Enjoy! :D)

#Alex's point of view

Seeing Kai at the top of the hill was like a dream to me. It felt like someone had been holding me down under water for years unable to breathe, and now I can breathe again. My feelings right now were indescribable. I ran up the hill and threw my arms around the dirty Kai.

#Kai's point of view

There wasn't a single word said between us and not a single thought thought. She kissed me before I could say anything. I eventually needed air so badly it felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest, but I didn't want to let her go.

She looked at me and I ran my fingers through her hair and began to cry. I couldn't believe I was standing in front of her again. "I missed you so much," I squeaked. Her eyes were completely welled with tears.

"How are you alive?" she peeped. "After hitting the water, I would've thought you'd be sucked under..."

"Have you been sprouting a tail every time you touch water?" I asked her.

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You know, you kiss a mermaid, you get their tail." Alex laughed and I smiled. She kissed me lingeringly.

#Cole's point of view

Everyone watched them with teary eyes. I felt so happy that it was inexplainable. I couldn't begin to imagine how either one of them felt right now. Alex was kissing the man we all thought was dead and died at war. I never bothered to look over and see the reaction on the groom's face. I decided to turn around and see how he was viewing this.

I was expecting him to be happy for her, but no. He pulled a gun out from the inside of his coat and pointed it at both of them.


	121. Chapter 121 Don't Slip Away

#Cole's point of view

Who was I supposed to yell at first!? The one with the gun, or Kai to warn him!? I frantically looked back and forth between the two. I took a deep breath. "KAI!" I shouted. He didn't respond. I looked over to the man with the gun. "Put the gun down!" I ordered. Everyone jerked around at the word "gun" and got under their chairs. He looked at me.

"Oh, you just keep your yap shut, and I won't shoot you too!" He said and pointed the gun in my direction.

"Why are you doing this, man? Her husband has been off at war for half a year and he was drafted the day his baby girl was born. We thought he was dead! Why are you doing this!? Don't you have any sympathy at all!?"

"Does this answer your little question?" He asked, and with snake eyes he pulled the trigger without knowing where the bullet was flying to.

#Kai's point of view

I heard a gunshot which seemed almost like nothing to me anymore, until Alex's lips began to slip away from mine and I knew she had been shot.


	122. Chapter 122 Next

#Kai's point of view  
"Alex!" I screamed as as fell to my feet. She shrieked in pain. She had been shot in her shoulder blade. "Oh my God! Alex! Are you okay!?" I said and dropped I my knees. She was panting shakily and she looked over up at me. I wiped the hair in her face and eyes away.

She drew her hand from her back and looked at it. It was completely bloody. She looked up at me. "I'm gonna be okay," she whispered. I nodded. Then another gunfire. Right into my arm. I rolled over to my back and let out a small yell.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Why would her mom want Alex to marry this guy!? He was pure evil! I watched Alex's mom's reaction. She didn't seem to expect this to happen at all. "Are you CRAZY!?" I blurted and jumped to my feet.

"Keep your mouth SHUT!" He said and pointed the gun at me. I dropped back to the ground. The grass smelt musty and strange up so close. It tickled my nose. I kept telling myself don't sneeze.

#Jay's point of view  
He just stood there waiting for one of them to move. Waiting to get a good shot. October and Sterling were ducking next to me and I kept telling them not to cry. I told them everything was going to turn out okay.

Why was this guy doing this? Clearly Alex's mom didn't expect this to happen. None of us did. He just had to ruin their moment. We all thought Kai was dead, but he showed up all beaten and dirty on Alex's wedding day she didn't want. One gunshot could end it all.

#Cole's point of view  
I watched Kai be shot and roll to his back. "KAI!" I screamed. He tried to get up. The groom's finger went back to the trigger, and another shot into Kai's shoulder. Kai tumbled over and tumbled down the hill.

Alex sat up in a position that looked to be painful. "ALEX! STAY DOWN!" I shouted just waiting to be shot by the groom. Alex obeyed. I forgot something. October and Sterling were here, and they were next.


	123. Chapter 123 Twister

(For some of you, yes. Alex has been through enough. But just not enough to make it to 200+ chapters :))

#Cole's point of view  
Kai began to get up again, and he. Was. Ticked. Off. Another bullet into his arm, and he fell. October jumped up and screamed. His finger went back to the trigger and was aiming straight for her. Not October. Not the niece I learned to love so much.

I roundhouse kicked him just as the trigger was pulled, sending the bullet straight into my leg. I screeched in pain and moved my hands away to actually see where I was shot. It was in my thigh. He reached for the gun, but I wasn't letting that happen. I grabbed the gun before he could and put my foot on his chest and held him down.

"I swear if you move, I'll bust a cap into your head," I said through clenched teeth.

#Zane's point of view  
Cole nodded at us and Jay and I picked up the twins and ran to the Bounty. The twins were screaming and crying over our shoulders as the sky began to grey. The sunshine was being sucked away. "What's going on!?" Jay called over the thunder.

"I don't know! It appears to be a storm!" October and sucked the light from the sky and Sterling had replaced it with darkness. What on Earth was going on!?

#Lloyd's point of view  
I took out my cell phone as thunder began to sound and lightning began to dance. I called the police and and a medical team for the fallen. The roar of the thunder got louder and louder and I had to start screaming for the operator to hear me.

They eventually showed up and hand cuffed the groom. They rushed to Alex, Kai, and Cole to clean them up and possibly remove the bullets. The officers drove off with the groom and took him away. The whistling became louder and pierced my ears.

#Kai's point of view

"Sir, how did this happen?" the medic asked me.

"It's such a long story, it's not even worth your time," I said with a wince of pain. There was a huge, sudden gust of wind and my head shot around. Twister.


	124. Chapter 124 First

#Kai's point of view

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Everyone scattered like little ants fleeing from an ant hill being stepped on. I threw myself away from the medic trying to dislodge the bullet in my shoulder. "Hey! I'm not-"

"Save your breath!" I shouted to her and continued to run. I was still in my navy blue uniform stained by blood and dirt. Alex was standing and waiting for me. "Let's go!" I said and clutched her hand and yanked her along. I didn't dare turn around and watch everything be blown away. I kept running. We all made it to the Bounty. The twister's width got wider and wider and the wind began to blow harder and harder. The waves went from licking the side of the ship to basically eating it. The ship was being thrown left and right and Alex ran to find Harmony. Harmony, the baby I never got to know.

#Cole's point of view

"What the heck is going on!?" I screamed over the white wind.

"I have no freaking clue! There was no forecast for a storm today!" Kai yelled back. "Let's get the ship out of the docks!" I untied the rope connected to the dock, and as soon as it came loose, it was sucked away by the wind. We watched as the twister ate away at the ground getting closer and closer to the docks. Dust was dirtying the air and making it dry.

"We'll never get the Bounty out of the docks in time!" Jay shouted. He was right. The twister was already hurdling towards us.

"Where are the twins?" I asked Kai.

"Why do you need the twins!? What are they gonna do about it!?"

"Just trust me!" I said angrily.

"Check their rooms!" I ran through the gusts of the wind to the inside and went flying down the hall as thunder rumbled and the sea tossed the ship.

#Zane's point of view

Cole came back out with the twins, and Kai wasn't all that happy about it. "Why the heck did you bring them out here!?" Kai shouted.

"Show them you and Alex are both okay!"

"What!? Why!?" Kai said. He thought Cole was wasting his time.

"Trust me on it!" The twister was about to tear up the docks, and I ran everything through my servers. Whatever Cole was doing had to be the only way to cease the twister. Kai looked desperately at the twins. Kai looked over to Alex. She nodded and walked over to him.

"October, Sterling!? We're both fine! Neither of us are hurt! See!?" Kai yelled over the wind. October and Sterling stared at him with a thoughtful face. Sterling shrugged his shoulders. October did as well. Just as the twister began to tear up the docks, the tornado evaporated and the sunshine poured back through the clouds. They both walked back inside like nothing had happened. "Uh, what the heck just happened?"

"October took the light away when she saw you two get shot and Sterling replaced it with darkness. When they saw you two were okay, the darkness left and the light returned," I said with a shrug. Alex and Kai looked up at each other. Never a moment's peace.

#Jay's point of view

Nya ran out to hug her brother that she hadn't seen in months. Kai went to see little baby Harmony that he never got to know. Harmony was already sitting up on her own and beginning to figure out how to crawl. She was about six months old. Kai didn't even know what she looked like. He didn't know what color hair she had. What color her eyes were. He knew nothing. Alex set Harmony on the floor, and she sat up and just stared at Kai. She had brown hair like Kai's. Her eyes would change from blue to green sometimes depending on nothing. She was always in her own world. She never reacted to the sounds around her. It's like none of us are here to her almost. Kai smiled at the little baby in an apologetic way for never being here. The baby looked up at Alex and outstretched her arms to her.

Harmony didn't even know who Kai was.

#Kai's point of view

Harmony had no clue who I was. I hadn't been around since the day after she was born. Later that night, Alex had gone to bed early with the bullet still lodged in her shoulder blade. I put on clean clothes, and that seemed like the best thing in the world to me. I took a shower and crawled into bed next to her. I accidently awoke her and she turned over to look at me. I ran my fingers through her hair and pushed it back so I could see her eyes. I sighed. "I missed you so much," I said. She smiled.

"I missed you more than anything. When I got that letter-" her mouth opened to say something else, but it shut just as fast as it opened. She didn't know what else to say.

"You know what's funny? I couldn't wait to be back here with you and be in a normal bed, but now it feels so strange to me. It's almost like a dream," I told her. She laughed.

"God I love you," she laughed. She kissed me lingeringly and I pulled her close and we eventually fell asleep. In the morning, Alex was sitting up in bed when I woke up with her face buried in her hands.

"Alex? Hey, what's wrong?" I asked and pushed myself to a sitting position. She moved her hands to look at me and revealed her teary eyes.

"Today would've been Scarlett's first birthday..."


	125. Chapter 125 Why Did I Ever

(I'll add more drama of the other characters in later. Trust me :) I already have some things planned... And remember, this is only my first fanfic :))

#Kai's point of view  
"Oh, Alex." I wrapped my arms around her. "How about this? We'll go to the underworld to see her. I promise." she looked at me. She didn't believe me. "Swear." she smiled and kissed me.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra decided to go back to school, so she still doesn't know I'm home. I couldn't wait to see her. I was gonna surprise her and show up and just stand in front of her dorm. I walked up to whatever floor she was on and leaned against the wall next to her door.

In her eyes, I was still missing. The door opened and Terra walked out with her eyes glued to her cell phone. She paused right in front of he doorway to see something on her phone. She looked over and saw my feet and her eyes flicked up to mind. I smiled and she screamed and threw her arms around me.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" she ran her words together to get it all out before she began crying. "I thought you were gone!"

"I came back a while ago."

"How long ago?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to tell her I came back four months without telling her. She wouldn't take it well.

#Jay's point of view  
As soon as Cole gets back, we're going to the underworld considering today would be baby Scarlett's first birthday. Even though she had a time leap, we still need to go. Scarlett would never expect us to be there. As a matter of fact, she probably doesn't even know it's her birthday.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra laughed and lingeringly kissed me to make up for the months I was gone. "Is Kai really dead?" she asked.

"No. He's very much alive, but Harmony doesn't know who he is. It's pretty sad."

"Aaww! That sucks. She's six months right?"

"Yeah. We still don't know what he element is. Sensei won't tell us." she shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, we're going to the underworld to see Scarlett. Today would've been her first birthday. I should probably get going."

"I wanna come," she said.

"You sure?" she nodded. "Well alright."

#Kai's point of view  
Alex really missed Scarlett. She missed her a lot. I wondered if there was anyway to bring her home from the underworld. "Alex, what If they don't let us through?"

"I don't know. We're ninjas. We'll figure something out."

"Alex, don't you think it might be about time to let Scarlett go?" I asked. That was a mistake.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know, I mean- what if there's nothing we can do about it?" Alex wasn't happy with me right now.

"There's always something we can do, Kai. Please don't say things like that."

"But what if we can't-!"

"Why the hell did I ever marry you!?"


	126. Chapter 126 In the Snow

#Kai's point of view  
Alex scurried out the door and I jumped up to follow her. "Alex! Come on! Don't do this to me!" I called down the hallway, but she ignored me and just walked out onto the deck shutting the door behind her.

Great.

#Cole's point of view  
I heard Alex's last little remark... Nothing else. Whatever Kai said must've really upset her. Terra and I just looked at each other with worried faces. "That won't be us, right?" I sarcastically thought about it. Terra laughed.

"Naah. I don't think that'll be a problem." Terra laughed.

"God I love you," she laughed.

"I know." I smiled and Terra laughed again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

She let me go and asked,"Do you think Zane's ever going to find anyone?" I thought about it. I had Terra. Kai had Alex. Jay had Nya. Who did Zane have?

"You know... I don't know. I've never really thought about it before," I replied while still thinking about it. I had never thought about it before... It just never came to mind.

#Jay's point of view  
I could tell Nya didn't want to be on this ship anymore. I pulled her aside to talk about it. "Nya, you seem really quiet. What's going on?"

"I- I just get a little bored of being on this ship sometimes, that's all."

"But you have two nieces and a nephew! How could you ever be bored of this ship?" Nya laughed. She shrugged. "Listen, if there's ever something bothering you, you should feel free to talk to me about it. Okay?"

"Okay." she slightly nodded and pecked me on the lips and walked away.

#Kai's point of view  
I walked out onto the deck to find Alex. "Alex, come on. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry, I really am," I said attempting to look into her eyes. She shook her head and walked back in. I sighed and followed her. I took her wrists and she tried to jerk them away, but my grip got tighter.

"Alex, please. I really honest to God did not mean what I said. I love Scarlett just as much as you do, and you never have to let her go. Please forgive me. I swear I'll never say anything like that ever again." Alex sighed.

"Alright," she laughed. She kissed me and pulled away before I thought she would.

#Zane's point of view  
"Hey, I think I'm going to go get some air. It's a little stuffy on this ship," I told Jay.

"Alright. Later, brosky," Jay said without looking at me. I took out my shurikens and turned them into my vehicle. I hopped on top and rode to the frozen waist lands. I loved the cold. I wove in and out of the trees just for fun.

White, white everywhere, but something stuck out and caught my eye. I screeched to a halt. I hopped off and walked over to the dark thing laying in the snow. I dusted some of the snow off of it. It was a girl!


	127. Chapter 127 Next In Line

#Zane's point of view  
I wiped the hair from her face so I could get a better look at her. She was so pale and she had rosy red cheeks. She had light brown hair, somewhat close to a dirty blonde. I picked her up and put her behind me on my cycle.

I took her back to the Bounty and set her in the spare bed gently. She was surprisingly a lot heavier than I thought she would be. She was so skinny. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt that was too big for her.

#Cole's point of view  
"Did you see that girl that Zane brought in?" Terra asked as she walked into the room.

"No. What's he doing with the girl? Why did he bring her in?"

"I don't know. She was unconscious or something." (I need OCs, peeps! So get workin!) "Anyway... What element is harmony supposed to be?" Terra asked. "Do you know yet? Rather figured it out?"

"Nope. Harmony seems to be in her own world sometimes. It's kinda strange."

#Kai's point of view  
Zane had brought some girl on board. We didn't know her name yet. Actually, we didn't even know if she would tell us what her name was. We set our course for the underworld. I still couldn't believe I said something like that to Alex.

She just doesn't let things go as easily as I do. She likes to hold on to things. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for Alex if I actually did die.

#Jay's point of view  
Nya has always seemed a little silent, but she's never been quite this silent. I wanted her to feel free to talk to me about anything, but she always just seemed so closed up. Later that night at dinner, Nya was still quiet, but Sensei had something to say.

"I need to tell you all something very important."

"Is it what element Harmony is?" Kai asked.

"Who the girl I found was out in the frozen wasteland? She still isn't awake."

"No. While Lloyd isn't here, I need to warn you all! I looked into my seer's mist, and he's the next Lord Garmadon."

***I'm going on a trip this weekend, and I don't know if I'll be able to write! But until then, I will have trivia on how I originally imagined the story to go... See if you think you know what my original plans were...***

In the original story, Alex was supposed to end up with:

A. Zane

B. Cole

C. It was always Kai

D. Jay

I'll have more trivia in the next chapter!


	128. Chapter 128 To Be Said

(If you guessed B, then you were right!)

#Kai's point of view  
This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Lloyd was destined to be evil, and we had tiny children on the ship. October and Sterling were three, and Harmony was only 6 months old. Harmony didn't know who I was still, and it hurt.

I wonder if she'll wee warm up to me; realize I'm her dad. Harmony looked just like I did, more than I expected her to. She would always fall over trying to figure out how to crawl. We'd laugh and it was like we weren't even there. She would just get up and try again.

#Zane's point of view  
The girl still hadn't awoken yet, and I wondered if she was ever going to. She didn't have frostbite, and she didn't have hypothermia. I couldn't think of any factors that could put her to death after being in the frozen wastelands. What was she doing there, anyway?

"Wait, Sensei. Lloyd was meant to defeat Lord Garmadon, not become him!" Cole exclaimed. Sensei's mouth opened to tell us something else, but Lloyd walked in and we weren't to tell him. Then we all heard soft footsteps creeping in the hallway or somewhere else on the ship. "Is she awake?"

She saw us through the doorway, and pulled a sword from behind her back. "Where am I!?" she demanded.

"Okay, listen! Zane here just found you out in the frozen wastelands and brought you here!" Kai said.

"Why!?" she said. Her sword went to me.

"You were unconscious. I couldn't just leave you there," he said. She lowered the sword.

"The name's Mikayla. Kay for short..." she said anticipating her next move.

"Zane..." she dropped the sword completely.

"Nice to meet you guys," she said a little half heartedly.

#Cole's point of view  
She seemed like a half hearted person. Hopefully, though, she would warm up to everyone. She was nothing like any of the other girls on this ship. Not like Nya, not like Alex, and nothing like Terra. She seemed defensive and very serious.

"I'm Cole... I'm the ninja's leader. My element's earth," I introduced myself.

"Kai, ninja of fire."

"Jay, my element's lightning."

"Zane, and my element's ice."

"Alex. My element's wind."

"Terra. My element's water."

"I'm Lloyd. I can control all of the elements!" Lloyd smiled.

"Oh, and we have two three year olds and one six month year old on the ship," Kai added. I wonder how Kay's gonna react to that!

"What?" she asked. She was acting like that was her weakness.

"Yeah, they're my kids. October, Sterling, and Harmony," Kai said. "October has the element of mind and dream and light. Sterling has the element of emotion and darkness. We don't know what Harmony is."

"Yeah, Sensei. Why won't you tell us?" I asked.

"You can't just have Harmony," Sensei said and walked away. What the heck did he mean by that?

#Alex's point of view  
Kay didn't seem super nice, but I knew there was good in her. Her eyes were extremely pale and cloudy, and it was a little strange. "I'm blind, by the way," Kay said. "I can't see a thing." Well, I guess that explains it.

After dinner, we still hadn't reached the underworld. When Kai and I were alone, he asked me: "Oh yeah. I forgot to ask you. Was Cole good to you when I was gone?"

I laughed. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry. It was pretty funny. When you were gone and the night Cole got drafted I was sitting on the couch, and neither of us could sleep and he accidentally fell aslee-"

"What?" Then I realized what I had began to say. Now I had to tell him.

***Kay's element still to be determined!***

What was I originally going to name October?

A. Germany

B. Aurora

C. Scarlett

D. It's always been October


	129. Chapter 129 Still Onboard

(If you guessed D, you were right!)

#Alex's point of view  
How could I be stupid enough to let that slip from my mouth!? Now I had to tell Kai, and I knew he was going to kill Cole, and I mean actually kill him. With Kai, nothing is really screwing around. He's so protective and serious, but sweet when he wants to be.

"Alex? What did Cole do?" I blankly stated at him without realizing it. I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. "Alex? Tell. Me. Now," he pushed. I felt pressured. If I didn't tell him, he'd go bazerk on me, but if I did tell him, he'd go ballistic on Cole.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex better not be about to tell me what I think she is. She didn't want to tell me. "I can't tell you," she said.

"Alex, tell me now. I'm being serious. This isn't funny."

"Cole, he- he just- he couldn't sleep and I was sitting out on the couch and e came out and asked me what was wrong and I told him and he hugged me and we both just sort of fell asleep sitting next to each other!"

"What!?"

"Kai! Don't you dare get all mad at Cole! It's my fault just as much as it is his! If you wanna blame anyone it better be me!" Frustration was building up on the inside of me like building blocks one by one. I couldn't freak out on Cole. I couldn't disobey Alex. Not after the last few times that I have.

#Cole's point of view  
We all went tumbling to the floor when we hit land. Thank goodness this wasn't as bad as the last shipwreck. No blood was shed, no memory loss, and no broken bones. "Aw! Ow! What the heck was that!?" Kay groaned.

"Looks like we hit land," I said. We all jumped to our feet and walked off the ship. "Hey, Terra? You're the loudest whistler. Mind whistling for the dragon?"

"No problem," Terra said and put her fingers to her mouth. Everyone clutched their ears to block out her whistle. We all made the mistake of not doing that one time. We asked Tera to whistle for the dragon one time, and she whistled and it sent us all to the floor screeching. It's that loud and eerie.

#Jay's point of view  
I helped Nya off the ship. "Wait, so how old is Scarlett turning?" I asked as I grabbed hold of the dragon.

"Wait, if she's a year and a half younger than October and Sterling, and October and Sterling are about three and a half..." Cole started.

"Doesn't that mean today would actually be her second birthday?" Alex finished.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Everyone shrugged. There was no way we could've been here for her first. Lloyd was gonna meet us in here in a few minutes. We set our feet on the ground and began searching for Scarlett.

#Zane's point of view  
"Shouldn't we return the frozen Shadow King while we're here?" I asked. Yeah, we still hadn't returned him yet. He's been frozen in the brig for months. I guess returning him just never came to mind. I mean seriously, what's the point?

"There she is!" Jay shouted and pointed her out. "Hey, Scarlett!" Scarlett looked over. She was in a 17 year old ghost body. She smiled and ran over.

"Oh my gosh! What're you guys doing here!?" she exclaimed.

"Today was supposed to be your birthday. Scarlett smiled and Rileigh walked out from behind her. She was five now. Well, almost five. Maddie ran over followed by Rebecca. They all looked so much older. Rebecca had waist long red hair and hazel eyes, but they looked a lot more ghostly than they did the last time. I turned around to find Kay, but she seemed a little uncomfortable.

#Lloyd's point of view  
It was a little strange... At dinner, as soon as I walked in, there was like a huge shift in everyone's attitude. It was like everyone tensed up and held their breath. I told everyone I'd bring Harmony when I met them down in the underworld.

Harmony was so strange... I wondered if she even knew we were in the same room with her sometimes. Like the first time Terra whistles for all of us, Harmony didn't react. She just sat there. I picked up Harmony and was ready to leave.

#Cole's point of view  
We were all talking to Scarlett and her friends when I began to zone out. Everyone was in a conversation when I came to a great realization. "Oh, CRAP!" I shouted. Everyone just stared at me. "We left Lloyd alone on the ship with the Shadow King, and he's supposed to be the next Garmadon!"

What was I originally gonna name Sterling?

A. Sterling

B. Collin

C. Landon

D. Blake


	130. Chapter 130 Too Late

(If you guessed B, you were correct! And don't forget to cheer me on so I can make it to 200+ chapters! Lol... Thumbs up if you think I can do it!)

#Cole's point of view  
Everyone realized I was right and began to panic. "What do we do!?" Alex ran words together. What do we do?

"This is so not good," Kai groaned. "So not good."

"We have to get back to the Bounty!" I exclaimed.

"But what if Lloyd is already on his way down here?" Jay said.

"He's alone with Harmony! Don't you see how freaking bad this is!?" Kai shouted.

"Okay, we all just need to calm down so we can actually think! Lloyd would've been down here by now, so..." Alex started.

"We need to get back NOW!" Kai blurted. "Scarlett, I'm sorry. We need to leave."

#Kai's point of view

I felt bad leaving Scarlett like that, but she understood. She didn't know she had a little sister, either. I felt really bad about it. I told Scarlett we'd be back, but I don't know if I can keep that promise, because when we got back, Lloyd's eyes were a gleaming red.

***True or False?

I originally planned on Alex losing the first baby and then having no kids at all***


	131. Chapter 131 Twins of Music

(and the answer is... *drum roll* True. Why did I change my mind? It would make a more interesting story for later purposes :))

#Kai's point of view  
He had Harmony. Anyone but Harmony. Not my baby girl, not the baby girl I never got to know. I stared into Lloyd's ruby eyes. This wasn't Lloyd. This was the Shadow King, but the Shadow King wasn't pretending to be him. He had possessed him.

"He has Harmony!" Alex whispered, wondering why I wasn't doing anything.

"I know, but that's not Lloyd. The Shadow King isn't pretending to be him, he possessed him," I whispered to her, an she realized I was right.

#Cole's point of view  
Kai told us all what was wrong with Lloyd as fast as he could. Harmony didn't make a thing of what was going on. She didn't seem to care. She just looked around blankly.

"Lloyd? Listen, we know you're in there. Talk to us," I said, inching towards him to get the baby.

"No," the Shadow King replied for him.

"Okay, Lloyd? Hand me the baby," I said ignoring the Shadow King's comment. "Please." I continued to inch towards him.

"Sorry, Cole! The Shadow King possess-"

"Shut up!" Lloyd interrupted himself. Well, technically it was the Shadow King.

"Lloyd, we don't have time for this! Control yourself and give us Harmony!" Kai barged in. Lloyd blinked and his eyes went from red to their normal color and handed me Harmony before he switched back.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay couldn't see what was going on, but she clearly knew. She held her hands out by her sides like she was trying to feel the sights around her. I felt pretty bad for her. I thought about turning off my vision switch just to see what she lives all day everyday.

I couldn't, though. I just couldn't. Something deep down inside told me she wasn't blinded forever. I don't know why, though.

#Jay's point of view  
Lloyd went back to the Shadow King. We had no idea Scarlett had followed us back from the underworld. "I have an idea," she said and stepped between all of us. She walked towards Lloyd with her hands in front of her and literally walked right through him.

It was crazy! She pushed the Shadow King right out of him harmlessly. Lloyd fell to his knees, and I ran over to him. I helped him up and put his arm over y shoulders. Scarlett threw the Shadow King to the underworld. Now he was trapped there forever.

#Kai's point of view

Later that night, we got what Sensei was trying to say. I got a glimpse of Harmony's eyes. You can't just have a harmony, you need a melody. Her eyes turned red.. We had the clone of Alex's baby, and the scientists had the real baby. The twins of music.

True or false?

My story was originally supposed to be less than three chapters long.


	132. Chapter 132 Hawk and Falcon

(If you said false... You would be sadly mistaken! Ever wondered why the first chapter's the length of 10 chapters?)

#Kai's point of view  
This wasn't good at all. We had the clone, and the scientists still had the real baby. Who knows what they've done to it. I mean seriously. We might as well just go ahead and name her Maximum Ride.

After what they did to Alex in just a few hours, I'm scared to see what they've been doing to my daughter for the past few months. She probably looked nothing like the clone. "Alex!" I called. No reaction from Harmony.

"What?" she said as she walked into the doorway.

"This isn't our daughter."

"What're you talking about? Sure it is. She-"

"No, Alex. She's a clone of the real baby. We got the clone. They have the real baby. The scientists have the real baby." Alex's eyes went back and forth between me and Harmony. She bit her lip and just walked away. She didn't want to believe it.

#Cole's point of view  
"Hey, what's up with Alex?" I asked as I walked up behind Kai.

"That's not Harmony. Well, it is, but she's not our daughter."

"Huh?"

"She's a clone. The scientists have the real baby." This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Who knows what they've been doing to her over the past few months!?

"Well we have to go get her!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. I finally got what Sensei was trying to say. You can't just have the harmony. You need a melody. They're like the twins of music." now I got it. They were the twins of music. We had to have a melody.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay was silent around us. I guess she didn't have much to say. None of us knew what her element was, what color ninja she was, we really knew nothing but her name and the fact that she's blind. It turns out, she has a pet hawk, and I have a falcon.

Her hawk just kind of stays perched on the front of the ship. We were on our way to the scientist's underground lab to retrieve the missing baby. Kay's hawk came and perched itself on Kay's arm and began tugging for her to come along. "No, I can't come!" she said and tugged her arm back and the hawk landed on her head.

She sighed and rolled her pale eyes. "I'm more than happy to take you anywhere you need to go," I offered. She smiled. "Where's your bird trying to take you?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"It could be important. My falcon helped me find out that I-" I paused. I didn't want to make her feel uneasy. "I'm a robot," my voice faltered. She seemed to tense up a little.

"Alright, if it's okay with everyone here, could you take me where my hawk is trying to?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. We hopped off the dragon and I took out my shurikens. The bird led us back to the Bounty. "Why would the bird lead us back here?"

"I don't know... This is so strange." she laughed.

"I know what it's trying to do,"

"What? I do not understand," I said. She rolled her eyes and turned towards me. What was she doing? Her arms went around my neck and she kissed me.


	133. Chapter 133 Can You Hear Me?

#Zane's point of view  
I hadn't really realized that she had done it until she let go. "Now do you understand?" she asked.

"Not- not really," I said. "This does not compute!" she burst laughing.

"Oh, shut up," she said and kissed me again.

#Kai's point of view  
Kay was a lot like Zane in someways. Just kind of mysterious. She always looks around even though she can't see anything. She had a hawk, and Zane has a falcon. Kay is a little more open than Zane, though. Zane is a robot, though. Can't blame him.

"So, how long were you with scientists before they turned you into a mermaid?" I asked Alex. She huffed in thought.

"Like, a week." We both knew this didn't mean good for our daughter. Six months of testing? Yeah, not good at all. She's probably dead. Maybe she has wings or a permanent fish tail. Maybe she had night vision. We don't know. I didn't want to know.

#Cole's point of view  
I wondered what Kay's hawk led her to. What was there to lead her to? "Hey, has anyone ever noticed that the elements that the kids have been getting have been getting more and more complex?" Terra said, rioting a conversation.

"Yeah, and their powers, too," I added.

"Earth, Ice, Fire, Lightning, Wind, and Water to stuff like Time. I didn't really even know that was considered an element," Terra laughed.

"How about light and dark?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding," Kai laughed. I watched as Terra's hair whipped around in the wind like snakes. I wondered if I'd ever marry her.

#Jay's point of view  
Nya stayed back on the Bounty to watch the kids. "So, their element's music?" I asked.

"Yeah. Both of them. We just don't know what color they are," Kai said as he gave a tug on the reins.

"What're you gonna name the real baby?" I asked.

"Melody. The first time Harmony was by total accident. Melody and Harmony, the twins of music. Oh, and Harmony isn't ever to find out she's a clone. If anyone asks, even Melody, they're identical twins," Kai stated. There was no fooling around there.

Kai scared me sometimes. He scared all of us sometimes. Even Alex. Ever since Alex showed up, though, Kai's temper has seemed to have toned down. I guess he's afraid of losing her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Harmony and Melody. I like it. I stayed behind in bed. I feel really ill after being possessed by the Shadow King himself. I felt cold but clammy. It was really uncomfortable. It was too cold to take the covers off, but it was too hot to keep them on.

I felt achey and cold but sweaty at the same time. I wondered if I actually was sick, and how severe it was.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay seemed really nice but yet halfhearted at the same time. She was open sometimes, but closed up and uneasy the next. She acted like she could see, even though we all knew and she knew she can't.

Her eyes are pale and her irises are like clouds fading against the sky. They're a super pale blue, and her pupils are pretty much grey. It's a little strange.

#Kai's point of view  
We went back to the room that we found Alex, and there sat Melody on a table and scientists in the back room mixing up something else to test on her. "Why is she October and Sterling's age!?" Alex whispered loudly. She was right.

The scientists had given her something to make her older. She sat on the table sheepishly and just sort of looked around. I ran by her and snatched her and she screamed. "SSHH! Be quiet!" but she continued to scream. The scientists came flying out of the door and began running after us. I threw Melody over my shoulders and ran.

Luckily, we got to the Bounty before they could catch us. "Who are you!?" Melody cried.

"I'm your dad!" I cried. She just stared at me. She looked off. "Melody?" she acted like she couldn't hear me. "Melody?" I said again. No response. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around and looked at me waiting for me to say something. "Can you hear me?" she shook her head. She ha to read lips. Melody and Harmony were the twins of music, but they were both deaf.

***Review, peeps! You're not reviewing! Lolz... I have to make it to 200+ chapters! And yes, this story was originally meant to only be one chapter... Ever noticed how the first chapter is the length of 10?***


	134. Chapter 134 999

#Kai's point of view  
"You're completely deaf?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I've just been reading your lips the whole time," Melody said. Her eyes turned yellow and I leapt back. "What?"

"Your- your eyes just changed from green to yellow!"

"Their element isn't just music, it's creativity. Music and color. Their eyes will change color according to their mood. Blue is sad, green is happy, yellow is frustrated, red is angry, and other colors are unknown," Sensei said as he hobbled in on his cane. I hate to be this way, but, this guy is so old! Is he ever gonna die!?

#Cole's point of view  
All eyes went back to Melody, and her eyes went back to her normal color as her face went to a relieved look. "What are we going to do about her age problem? She's only supposed to be six months old but she's, like, five!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, and October and Sterling are only three," Kai said. I still couldn't believe he was married and had kids. Never would've guessed he would've been the first. Actually, I never expected him to be married to someone so nice and caring, and at such a young age. I have to say I feel a little jealous.

#Zane's point of view  
"You know, she has some pretty weird mutations now." we all jumped back to look behind us. There stood a girl Lloyd's age. "What?" she asked. She clearly wasn't the brightest light bulb in the shed.

"Who are you?" Cole said with hand gestures to emphasize his point. We all stared at the girl with black hair and gold eyes. She reminded me of a cat.

"Oh, I'm Ashley," she said peppily. "I'm seventeen!" Lloyd's eighteen. Kay couldn't see her, but she was looking right at her with a dumbfounded look on her face. "What is she looking at me like that for?" she said, still bubbly.

"She's blind," I said. She seemed to perk up.

"Oh my gosh, really? No way! I've never known anyone who's blind!" she talks a lot, and I mean a lot, and she talks fast. As a robot, you'd think you could just turn your hearing off, but her voice will find a way.

#Jay's point of view  
Jeez, and I thought I talked a lot! All the guys found my jokes irritating sometimes and sometimes a nuisance, but this? This was worse. I didn't know it was possible to talk as much as her. "Before you continue, can I ask what the scientists gave you?"

"Oh, I don't know. They gave me a lot of sugar!" she said and smiled. "I followed you guys on board. I hate that place. So boring sometimes!" she exclaimed. Everyone sighed in great relief. "What?"

"Thank GOD you're just on a sugar high," Cole said. Terra hit him upside the head and I resisted the temptation to laugh.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I had been asleep for a while, and I awoke to the sound of chatter. I tried to sit up, but I felt too ill. I felt sweaty, clammy, and just plain sick. I threw the covers off of me to be exposed to the cool air. I could feel my hair dampened by sweat stick to my forehead. I hope I get better, but I should just go ahead and expect the worst.

#Cole's point of view  
Okay, maybe what I said was a little rude, but man, I'm going to make sure to hide every single piece of candy on this ship. It's not even funny. Ashley seemed really tired after all of her talking. Harmony started crying and Alex ran to get her.

Alex brought her out for everyone to see. "Oh my gosh! You have a baby!? She's so cute! What's her name!?" she squealed.

"Harmony," Kai answered.

"What color are the two of them going to be!?"

"Bronze," Sensei said. Ashely's eyes went back to Harmony and she smiled. I guess both of the twins were to be bronze. What color was Kay gonna be? Was she even to be a ninja?

#Kai's point of view

"Oh! I have an idea," Zane said. He always did, and 99.9% of the time his plans work. "I know how to reverse the time on her." He picked up Scarlett's old golden watch. He was going to use the watch to reverse time on Melody and only Melody.

October and Sterling walked in the room just as Zane began to reverse the time on her. This is why I didn't say 100%. Yeah, Melody was back to her normal age, but October and Sterling were both 14.

(Don't forget to review! :D)NI


	135. Chapter 135 Rumors

#Kai's point of view  
October seemed frightened, but Sterling smirked. He liked this. He was older and he could do more dangerous things. We could already tell he was going to be a juvenile delinquent. "Mom? Dad?" October said. She was frightened.

"It's okay. It was just a time leap," Alex said, but she knew it wasn't okay. Her eyes remained on Sterling. She knew her thoughts were correct, and she was scared. I felt awful for her.

#Zane's point of view  
I kept trying to tell myself it wasn't my fault; that the twins just walked in at the wrong time, but I couldn't help but to feel guilty. I frowned and looked down at the floor. I don't know how, but it was like Kay could see me. She rest her hand on my shoulder to let me know it was okay.

I looked up at her and smiled, but of course, she couldn't see me. I wish she could, but she just couldn't. She probably doesn't even know what a human looks like, or what anything looks like. I wondered if she had been blind her entire life, or if she could see once?

#Cole's point of view  
"It's okay, Uncle Zane. It wasn't your fault," October said. How was she so nice? I just didn't get it. If I ever had kids, what would they turn out like? What would they look like? How would they act?

It's like the good sides of Alex and Kai went to October, but then their mean, forceful sides were all put into Sterling. There was no balance in the two of them. One was to destroy the world, and the other to stop them. I hope they don't end up killing each other this time.

#Jay's point of view  
I didn't want to say it out loud with the two of them here, but I remembered that Sterling's bipolar. I wondered of it would be worse if we acknowledged it. Sterling had crazy hair, just like Kai's. The twins both had black hair, but they were like total opposites.

October's hair was in ringlets. She had perfect hair. There was the good and the bad, but who was the ugly? We let the two of them explore the Bounty under surveillance, and October found all of the books. She immediately picked it up and began reading. "How does she know how to read already!?" I said. No one knew how to answer. What would my kids turn out like?

#Zane's point of view  
"Do you think we should put the two of them in school?" I suggested. Alex watched October. She seemed to think about it.

"October? Definitely. Sterling? Is that even safe?" she said and looked over to me.

"It should be fine," I said with a shrug. On some levels it was, but on others, not so much. October would do just fine in school. My thoughts seemed to trail from one to another without knowing how it got there. "Hey, what about Lloyd?"

"Who's Lloyd?" Ashely asked.

"Lloyd's our green ninja. He's eighteen," Cole told her.

"Oh! What's wrong with him?"

"He was possessed by the Shadow King, and now we don't know what's wrong with him or how he's doing. Do you mind checking on him?" Cole asked her. She seemed to brighten up and agreed to do it.

#Ashely's point of view  
I wondered the halls until I came across a bedroom of bunks and saw a teenage boy laying sprawled out in one of them. I slowly opened the door so I wouldn't disturb him. I walked over to him and hovered over him.

He was red under his eyes that deepened to purple circles and he was very pale. He was sweating and his hair was dampened by it. Without realizing it, my fingers wiped his hair back away from his blazing forehead. I drew my hand back and continued to stare at him. He was so ill.

#Cole's point of view  
As the leader of the ninja, it's my responsibility to make sure everything goes as planned. It's hard sometimes. I had been awful to a lot of the people on this ship, mostly and especially Kai and Alex. Now that I think about it, I can't make sense of why I would've done all of those things.

I got mad the first time they said that Alex was gonna have children, but now those children look up to me and see me as part of their family. I couldn't believe that October came to me that one night about a year ago instead of anyone else. October, the one I almost killed by choking her mother. These are the things I could never forgive myself for.

#Kai's point of view  
We decided to send the kids off to school, and they were in the eighth grade. Alex and I met with the principal to talk about them and tell her all of their medical issues and things like that to keep them and other kids safe.

She asked for our birthdate and theirs, and we sort of had to lie about theirs, and when we wrote it down and she looked at the papers, she was a little confused. "Now, if you're 23 and you're 24, how are your kids both 14?" Alex sunk in her chair. Guess we should've lied about ours too.

"Don't even ask," I told her. She filed the papers away. Smooth move by us. "Um, Sterling's bipolar, and there's nothing that we know of that's wrong with October." she wrote it down. About a week later, October and Sterling both came home. Sterling slung his bag into a chair and continued on his way. "What's up with him?" I asked October.

"I don't know, but, there are already rumors about him."

"What kind of rumors?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Well, people have been saying that he's- um, been- uh..."

"October, you're not going to be in trouble. Just tell us," I told her.

"People have been saying he's been using, buying, and selling drugs..." He better not be.

***Review, peeps! You're not reviewing! :D***


	136. Chapter 136 The Dog

#Kai's point of view  
"Sterling! Get in here!" I shouted. He slowly came down the hall and just stared at me.

"What?" he said tediously.

"Have you been using drugs in school?" I said and leaned in towards him. He let out a short, airy laugh.

"No." He was acting like he was drunk.

"I swear that if we ever find out that you have been, you'll be sorry," I said firmly. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I looked over at Alex and her eyes glanced at Sterling then went back to me. She wasn't happy either.

#Zane's point of view  
Lloyd wasn't doing well at all. He has had a fever for a week now, and he's not getting better, but then again, he's not getting worse. No one wants to disturb him, not even Ashley. She tends to check on him, but he's always asleep. None of us know what's wrong with him.

Ashley has seems to have piped down a lot since the first day she came here. No sugar for her EVER. She doesn't seem to talk as much and she's not as loud. Kay seems to like her and so does everyone else. I still feel sorry for Kay, but what was I to do about it?

#Ashely's point of view  
I like going to check on Lloyd. He's just so quiet and peaceful, and he doesn't even know I'm there. He never seems to move. One morning I went into his room to make sure he was okay, and this time his eyes opened just enough for me to see the gleam in them.

He just stared at me weakly. I attempted to smile, but I just couldn't. He didn't bother to ask who I was, his eyes just slid back shut as I wiped the hair on his forehead away. I sighed.

#Cole's point of view  
Kai didn't seem real happy right now, and I really didn't want to ask why. October's spirits were a little low, so I sat across from my niece at the table a she did her homework. "What's up? You seem a little down."

She set her pencil down. "It's Sterling, that's all."

"What's wrong with Sterling?" she didn't look up at me. She sighed and held back tears. "October?"

"He- he's just been rumored to have been taking drugs at school, and I just had to tell my dad. I- I'm really worried, Uncle Cole!" she squealed. I slid into the chair next to her and hugged her. She loves her brother, she really does. I didn't know what to tell her.

#Jay's point of view  
Nya came in and sat next to me on the couch. "What's up?" I asked as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Don't you think we should get medical help for Lloyd? He seems terrible!"

"Maybe. But what are we supposed to tell the doctor?" Nya pondered over the question she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. He needs some kind of medicine or something, though! Ashely checks on him everyday, and she says he's never getting any better. Lloyd has a scorching fever, and who knows if it's contagious or not."

Then I remembered we had two six month year olds on the ship, and it's dangerous if they're exposed to any dangerous sicknesses, it's fatal for them.

#Kai's point of view  
Sterling? On drugs? Why am I not surprised? I don't think this has anything to do with him being bipolar. He hasn't had an outbreak. About two days later, we got a call from the principal when Sterling didn't come home that day from school.

She asked us to come in to the school and meet her in her office. October stayed behind on the ship. We got into the principal's office and Sterling was sitting in a chair just on the outside of it. He was slumping down with almost an evil glare on his face. We hadn't noticed that there was a police officer sitting on the other side of the office keeping an eye on him.

The principal shut the door behind us as we went in so Sterling couldn't hear or interrupt anything that was going on. Alex and I sat down. "I want you to take a look at your two children's notebooks," she said and slid them both to us. We opened them. October's was filled with notes and problems while Sterling's was filled with scribbles and blank pages. It was too good to be true. "Now, I want you to watch this security video of today from the class Sterling and October were both in. We had a police officer in the building today with a drug dog to come in and teach the students in the lower grades, until the dog sniffed something out in the eighth grade hallway." This wasn't happening.

Alex and I watched as the students in the classroom were sitting there minding there own business when a police officer busted in with a search dog and gestured to the walls and all of the students held their hands in the air as their eyes remained on the officer, but Sterling's remained on the dog. All of the students lined up with their foreheads to the wall and continued to hold their hands up. Then the drug dog was released to sniff out the drugs, and it went straight to Sterling.

***Review,peeps! You're not reviewing!***


	137. Chapter 137 On the Pills

#Kai's point of view  
I was infuriated. Alex looked over at me and saw my eye brows knit together. "Kai!? Don't you dare-" but I was already getting up from my chair. I threw the door open and glared down at Sterling waiting outside.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you have no idea!"

#Ashely's point of view  
I liked the sick boy. He was just so quiet and peaceful and just didn't do much. He would sometimes gather enough of his strength to take a short shower when I wasn't around. He was so ill, though. He was pale and had a scorching fever.

I want to say something to him every time I see him, but I rather not awake him. What would I say to him any way? I went to check on him and he was still laying asleep in sweat. I frowned. He looked absolutely terrible.

#Cole's point of view  
Kai eventually came back and he was ticked off. Sterling still wasn't with them and Alex wasn't saying a word, but I could tell she wasn't happy either. "Where's Sterling?" October asked.

"Your brother got arrested!" he said angrily as he slumped down into a chair at the table. "He had drugs on him, and now he's in juvy," he said almost robot like. I'm sure October felt awful about it. This is her brother we're talking about. I wondered if my future kids would be angels like October, or juveniles like Sterling?

#Zane's point of view  
Alex seemed almost depressed. She had had enough of everything. What else could possibly go wrong? She has seriously been through everything. I watched Kay as her eyes seemed to lose even more of their color at that.

I bet her eyes would be so deep and blue if the color ever came back to them. Later that night, I began to talk to Kay. "Have you always been blind?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything before the age of eleven," she said with a shrug. I knew how she felt.

"I had no idea that I was a robot until my falcon led me to my dad's old laboratory. He had turned off my memory switch just as he died. I never knew I was a robot until that one, fateful day," I sighed. I hate thinking back to that day. I can't stand it.

I remember how heavy my chest felt and how dizzy I was and I had to stay close to the floor to keep me from hurting myself on accident. It was terrible.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I was too weak to talk. I felt too sick. I wanted so very badly to know who the black haired girl was, but I couldn't gather enough energy to talk to her. I want to tell someone I need medical help or medicine of some sort. I wasn't gonna get better on my own.

Everyday I feel ridiculously cold one second and then a huge wave of hotness the next. I sweat even when I'm cold and have the covers pulled up to my chin, and I sweat when I'm burning up with the covers thrown off of me. I liked when the girl came in here, even though I didn't talk to her and she wouldn't say a word to me. It's nice knowing someone is taking care of you.

#Ashley's point of view  
I went to go see Lloyd before I went to bed. Maybe he would be awake and say something to me this time? I didn't know. The door creaked as I opened it slowly. I walked over to Lloyd and once again wiped his hair away from his eyes and forehead.

He was on fire. He hadn't ever gotten this hot. He had a fever of 103. I frowned at him. He was getting worse. His eyes barely opened and he looked at me. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. I frowned and he fell back to sleep.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex was upset about how Sterling turned out. She became very depressed in a really short time. It took two days after Sterling getting arrested for the doctor to diagnose her with depression. She had been through so much, and I'm sure she's gotten sick of it.

Everyday, I'm sure she just waits and expects for some other awful thing to happen. Alex had to go on medication to help her, and she seemed just fine when she took it. Later that night, we were all sitting at the table goofing around while the kids were in bed and we were playing things like black jack and throwing darts at a board.

Alex got up. "I'm going to bed," she murmured to me.

"Alright. Good night," I said and kissed her goodnight. When I finally went back there, Alex was completely asleep, but then I noticed her pill bottle that was completely full this morning. Now it was completely empty. Suicide.

***Let's say my fanfic was a movie and you were a critic... How many stars would you give the movie out of four stars and what critique/reviews would you give it?***


	138. Chapter 138 Fever

#Kai's point of view  
"Alex!" I said and shook her. No response. This doesn't seem like anything Alex would even think about doing. I grabbed the phone and called poison control. I went running down the hall everyone jumped out of their chairs. "Alex! She committed suicide! Nya and Jay, please stay here with the kids! Everyone else, come on!"

No one could seem to make sense of all this. They didn't have time to think. I threw Alex over my shoulder and we all ran down the street to the hospital. The doctor was waiting there for her and I immediately handed her over.

#Jay's point of view  
"Why would Alex do something like that?" Nya asked.

"I really have no idea. She's probably gotten tired of living a life with so many twists and turns. I mean, really. Her son got arrested. Her daughter died." I had never really gone into deep thought about it. The life she was living was either happiness one moment but then it was sadness or complete utter shock the next. I felt bad for her.

#Ashley's point of view  
I woke up late that night and it was super quiet. I could hear the whisper of the wind outside sing in my ears. It was almost frightening. I slid out of bed and wandered down the hallway. I walked by Lloyd's room. There was a dim light in the kitchen, and I heard Jay and Nya talking quietly.

I ignored it and just went into Lloyd's room. He was still laying there in his bed. I smiled.

#Cole's point of view  
We all sat in the waiting room without saying a word to each other. We were the only ones there. Alex had to have a blood transfusion so she wouldn't die. Terra rested her head on my shoulder and she silently cried as she fell asleep.

Terra has a kind heart and always feels sympathy for others. She always imagines herself in other people's shoes. She gets emotional over it sometimes. My arm rested on her two shoulders. Zane stayed somewhat emotionless about it. His eyes still showed a hint of worriment, though. As the ninja's leader, I felt somewhat responsible for all of this.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay looked around the room like she could see. She seemed a little jumpy and worried. I could tell she was just dying to see something. I don't know how I'd feel if I didn't even know what I looked like, or what anything looked like. Not knowing the colors of the rainbow.

I wonder what it would be like to not be able to tell the difference between a human and a dog. She doesn't even know what I look like, and even after I told her I was a robot, she still doesn't care. She acts like she never kissed me, though; like it didn't happen.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I needed to talk to her. She doesn't care if I'm contagious; that she could catch my sickness. She saw the condition I'm in. Sweaty and unable to keep myself awake. How my hair sticks to my forehead. How I feeble I am. She didn't care.

What would I say to her? I barely knew her and I don't know what would upset her or please her or even creep her out. I really want to know who she is, and why she cares so much about my wellness.

#Kai's point of view  
I became very jittery and unable to relax. I couldn't lean back or even try and chill out. I sat forward almost in a hunching position. I bounced my legs nervously up and down waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us everything was okay.

Life wouldn't be the same without Alex. It just wouldn't. And to be honest, I would never be able to raise the kids on my own. The doctor finally came out when Alex woke up and told everyone else to stay where they were while I went to see her. She was completely awake and completely confused. "Alex!" I cried as I threw my arms around her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Kai, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"You tried to commit suicide and you had to have a blood transfusion."

"Why would I ever do something stupid like that?"

"I don't know. Please don't ever do it again. I'm just happy you're alive," I whimpered.

"Hey, I'm okay. Don't cry," she said as she ran her fingers through my hair. I kissed her for a long time. You never know now. It could be our last.

#Ashley's point of view  
In the morning, the ship was still empty and everyone was in bed and asleep still. Jay had fallen asleep on the couch. I went to Lloyd's room. He opened his eyes tediously. "Lloyd? Are you okay?" he blinked slowly.

"Are you?" he forced out. "Don't you know you can catch my sickness?" he croaked. Every word he said was forced out. He was too weak to talk.

"Yeah, I do. But someone needs to take care of you," I told him. He was too weak to smile.

"Why?" I wiped the sticky hair on his forehead away.

"I like you. You're quiet and peaceful. I don't care if you're sick. I think you're cute," I said quietly as my hand rested on his sweaty, feverish forehead. He just looked up at me with sick eyes and I didn't realize I was getting closer and closed to him, until I kissed him.

***Review peeps! You're not reviewing!***


	139. Chapter 139 Just What We Need

#Ashley's point of view  
I pushed away when I realized what I had done. I stared at him in awe of myself and so did he. I covered my mouth in disbelief and just as he was about to say something, I fled. I didn't want to hear what he had to say to me. I kept telling myself that he won't look at me any differently and I'm not going to get sick.

All he had was a fever. Kissing him burned, but who cares? He's not coughing or sneezing or even throwing up, he's just clammy and tired with a scorching fever. It felt a little like that one scene in The Hunger Games when Peeta has a fever, and Katniss kisses him anyway. Why did I do that?

#Lloyd's point of view  
I didn't know what to think of what just happened. Should I just forget about it? No, I couldn't do that... Maybe just act like it never happened? I don't know. I was too weak to get up and do anything. I want to chase after her, but I'm sure as soon as I set my feet on the ground, my face will too.

I was dizzy and hot and clammy, and I wanted so badly to move, but I just couldn't. It's almost like I'm paralyzed, but I don't think it's me being sick that's making me feel that way. I think it's just her...

#Kai's point of view  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I- I had no idea that I had done that," she said. I pushed back to look at her. She faintly smiled at me and I faintly smiled back. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, we brought you here at about midnight and right now it's five in the morning and they're all out in the waiting room probably asleep."

"Wait, why did they all come here?"

"Because everyone loves you, Alex. I love you. I need you. Life wouldn't ever be the same."

#Zane's point of view  
I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I woke up and Kay was sitting next to me. Her head wasn't on my shoulder like Terra's was on Cole's. I looked around at everyone in the pale sunlight as they peacefully slept. No one had there shoes on, just their socks.

I yawned at looked back at Kay. I smiled and got up and walked down to Alex's room. She sat there talking to Kai like nothing happened. "Oh, hey, Zane! What's up?" I looked at her with a puzzled look. She laughed. "Don't remember a thing." I smiled. She didn't need to remember that.

#Cole's point of view  
Zane woke me up at about seven and told me to get everyone else up. Alex was completely fine and now we could go home. I smiled at the girl completely asleep on my shoulder. "Terra?" I whispered an nudged her a little bit.

"What?" she yawned.

"We can go home now."

"Really? Is Alex okay?"

"Yep. She's coming with us. She might be a little dizzy, though." When we got back, Sensei was waiting for us at the table. We all sat.

"I'm sending you all to the beaches in Japan for a break. One of you needs to volunteer to stay back and help with Lloyd," he said.

"I will!" Ashley said and jumped up. We all stared at her. "Uh, I mean... I will," she said a little bit more quietly. She sat back down. Jeez. She must love Lloyd. We left Melody and Harmony at home with Sensei, Nya, Ashley, and Lloyd. When we got to Japan it was night time and we went straight to bed. We were staying in this huge manchine near the beach and we each had our own rooms.

Later that night, I felt a shift in the mattress and I woke up to see what was going on. It was just Terra. "Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"I can't sleep. At all." I sat up when she sat next to me.

"How come?"

"I really don't know... I guess we all just have these nights where we can't sleep."

"Why don't you just stay in here, then?"

"Kay," she said tediously, and we fell asleep.

#Kai's point of view

We immediately went to the ocean the next morning, and there was literally no one else put there. There weren't many waves, just a little choppy. "What could possible happen out here?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah, you can't see anything. Shark attack. Just what we need right?" and that's exactly what we got.


	140. Chapter 140 Like Each Other

#Kai's point of view  
"Kai? What is that!?" Alex blurted and threw her finger at something. I looked to where she was pointing. It was a fin of a shark.

"SHARK!" I shouted so everyone could hear me. We all went running to the shore, and most of us made it to the sand. Everyone but Kay.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley hadn't checked on me in a while, and I didn't realize I missed her. I still felt sweaty and clammy, and I wanted to move but I just couldn't. My body just wouldn't let me.

I was too weak to toss and turn, so I only moved when I really needed to. I could feel my sticky hair on my forehead just sitting there pretty much waiting to be smoothed back by Ashley. Where was she?

#Ashley's point of view  
I didn't feel sick. I didn't feel sick at all. I felt completely fine and perky and as happy as can be, but every time I walk past Lloyd's room, those feelings are replaced by something else. What was it, though?

Was it guilt or sorrow? Maybe sympathy? I had the urge to check on him, but not after yesterday. He just wouldn't look at me the same. I looked in at him through the door frame. He just layed there completely asleep. I decided to just go in and make sure he was okay.

He was still red and purple under the eyes and his skin was still very pale. The back of my finger brushed his cheek, and it woke him up. I was getting ready to flee when his hand found my wrist telling me not to. "Why did you leave yesterday?"

"I- I just- I don't know..." I could barely look into his eyes.

"Why would you do what you did yesterday? I don't know if I'm contagious. Nobody does."

"I guess you have to take chances," I said with a tiny laugh. He smiled. Then again, I didn't realize I was getting closer and closer to him until I had kissed him again.

#Zane's point of view

"Zane! You have to go find Kay!" Cole ordered. "You're the best swimmer!" Kay was no where in sight. She was gone and so was the shark. Wee couldn't see them. I ran to the water and swam around in the choppy, murky water.

The shark was gone, but here was Kay sitting on the bottom of the ocean with her hand over half of her face. I grabbed her and took her back to shore. Her hand remained over her face. "Kay? Kay can you hear me?" Cole said.

She nodded, and her eyes were sad. Her hand dropped. Her skin had been taken off there, but it didn't matter. All that was there was circuits and wires and metal. "I had no idea," she whimpered. "I didn't feel a thing during the attack." She was a robot, just like me.


	141. Chapter 141 A Vision

#Zane's point of view  
"You're a robot!?" I exclaimed.

"This entire time, and I never knew," she cried. That's exactly what I said when I found out I was a robot.I hugged her. I knew exactly how she felt. I had been through the same thing. Everyone watched in awe. They couldn't believe it either.

The girl with the pale, cloudy eyes was a robot. It was so strange. I would've never expected her to be. Her head was buried in my shoulder as she sobbed. She didn't want to be a robot, but she wasn't alone.

#Cole's point of view  
I looked over at Terra and she looked like she might cry. I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. She tried to catch her breath but she just couldn't breathe smoothly. She shuddered. She always felt so much sympathy for people.

We all went back to the manchine without a word being said. We all went to our rooms and Terra followed me to mine and shut the door behind her. She had been acting a little strange lately. "Terra, is everything okay? Is something bothering you?" I asked as she sat down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Well, it's just- the worst things happen to the best of people... It's terrible... I- I just-" she sighed. She didn't have to finish.

#Lloyd's point of view  
She pushed herself away from me and scurried away again. Once again, I wanted to chase her, but I was too weak to. Was it something I was doing to make her run away?

To be honest, I didn't like it when she ran away. I liked her company, even though I barely knew her. Why does she like me do much? Do I like her?

#Kai's point of view  
Later that night, after we all had a full dinner, me, Zane, Cole, and Jay all realized we hadn't done anything stupid or teenagerish in a really long time. So that's exactly what we did.

We each got an entire dish of mash potatoes. Not a serving, an entire dish that you would serve it out of. "Alright, whoever can eat the most without barfing wins," Cole declared. "We have thirty minutes to eat them, so you don't have to eat fast!" he said. "Ready, set, go!"

We began throwing them down, and Jay was the first to budge and ran to the bathroom. There was no time to laugh. One more bite! One more bite! "Zane! No cheating with robot skills!" I called. Cole stood up and threw his hands in the air.

"I win!" He said proudly. I tried to hold back a laugh so I wouldn't spew mash potatoes everywhere. We all sarcastically applauded and Alex walked in and didn't even bother asking what we were up to this time.

#Jay's point of view

Dumbest. Thing. I've. Ever. Done. My stomach felt like a fifty pound weight that I had to drag around. I was spewing my guts out right now. Why the heck did I do that?

#Zane's point of view

I began to search for Kay afterwards. I hadn't talked to her since the attack. I knocked on her door as I opened it. She looked up from her hands to find me. "Kay? How're you doing?" she shook her head, implying she didn't want to talk about it.

"I- I'm a robot..."

"I know, I am too. I know how you feel," I said. I opened my chest to look at all of my gears. I looked at all my switches one by one. One caught my eye. I opened the control panel on the side of my arm. The same switch. "Kay!" I said and grabbed her arm and flipped open her control panel.

I watched her eyes as I flipped on her vision switch. Deep color flooded into them as her pupils went from grey to pitch black. She sat up and her pupils grew large. She could see everything for the first time. She could see what I looked like. She could see what she looked like.


	142. Chapter 142 Peacelessness

#Zane's point of view

Her eyes flickered around the room like fire from one place to the next. She finally looked over at me. "Zane!" she squealed with delight. She threw her arms around my neck. "I can see!"

She looked at me and I looked into her eyes to find the color. They were a deep, deep green. So deep I could get lost in them. They were never ending. "I- I know!" she laughed excitedly and yanked me towards her and kissed me.

#Ashley's point of view

Why couldn't I get a grip on myself? Why did I do that again? I kissed the boy with a fever. That's who he's known as to me now. The boy with the fever. The never ending fever.

I found Sensei Wu to talk to him about Lloyd. "Sensei, don't you think we should get medical help for Lloyd? His fever is never ending! He's so ill, Sensei!"

"There are two kinds of medicine. One is prescribed, and the other is not. Take your pick."

"Um... Okay...? How about the one that's prescribed by a doctor!?" I snapped.

"Very well, then."

#Cole's point of view

I love Terra, I love her more than anything. I've been dating her for about two years now, and I really want to spend the rest of my life with her. I just can't, though. I don't know why. My conscience is fighting with itself. What am I to do?

Later that night, I felt a shift in the mattress once again and woke up to find Terra crawling in next to me. "Hey, are you alright?" I whispered and ran my fingers through her hair as I sat up on my elbows.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she quietly trembled. I didn't want to upset her or go into further thought about it and upset myself, so I said nothing more. I layed back down next to her and she curled up next to me and I put my arm over her. Something's bothering her.

#Jay's point of view

I got a text from Nya in the middle of the night saying she missed me. I smiled. "Miss you too," I texted. I lay in bed as everything faded back to darkness and then immediate morning light. I got up and went to the table to eat breakfast with everyone.

"Hey, where's Terra and Cole?" I asked as I slid into one of the chairs.

"Oh, I don't know," Alex said. "I'd think that they'd be here." she shrugged. This wasn't really normal for either of them not to be on time.

"I'll go look for them," I said and got up. I went to Terra's room first. I quietly opened the door so I wouldn't disturb her if she was still asleep, but she wasn't there. Her bed was completely torn up and the covers were strewn everywhere. You could tell someone had slept there, and perhaps had had a nightmare.

I left the room confused and made my way to Cole's. I quietly opened the door and peaked in. Terra was in here with Cole. They were both completely asleep. Cole's arm rested over Terra almost protectively, but peacefully. It made me feel peaceful with a heavy heart, I just didn't know why.

#Kai's point of view

Jay walked back in. "Where are they?" I asked. I saw Kay out of the corner of my eye absorbing every color she could. My attention went back to Jay as he sat down.

"They're still asleep. Terra's sleeping with Cole," he said. I thought about it. Terra's in Cole's room? I shrugged my shoulders. Who was I to say anything about it? Later that day, we went to the beach and everyone was out there having a great time. October ran straight to the water.

"No fear," I laughed. I couldn't believe that that was my crazy daughter. I couldn't believe I had a daughter! We watched the ocean and something strange happened. The water began to recede. What was going on? Then I realized. Tsunami.

***I love OCs, and I love it when my OC gets used, and I'm sure you guys do too, right? If you guys have an OC that you want at least mentioned in the story, give it to me and I'll try andincorporate it!***


	143. Chapter 143 Let Go

#Kai's point of view  
October immediately realized what was going on and she came rushing past us away from the receding water. We all began to run without screams. I grabbed October's arm just as the water came rushing at us.

We ran as fast and as hard as we could without thinking about tripping. We stumbled forward continuously trying to keep our balance to keep running.

#Cole's point of view  
We weren't going to die. Not today. I wasn't going to let that happen. Not now, not ever. If we were meant to die, we would've died before. The water began to flood the city and swooshed below our feet.

I went tumbling into the water unable to breathe. I tried to make my way to the top, and when I did, I immediately began searching for Terra. I was clinging on to the roof of a house as everything rushed by me. Kai was holding on to the house across from me, and he had October's hand.

#Zane's point of view  
Being under water. No problem for us robots, right? It shouldn't be. Kay wasn't anywhere to be seen and I climbed to the top of a house and began to frantically search. "KAY!?" I called. No response. The only response I got was the sound of the rushing water.

I didn't even think and I just dove into the water. Kay was at the bottom pretty much just sitting there. I grabbed her hand and yanked her up. We went to the surface and before I could breathe, Kay kissed me and then embraced me as I clutched the side of the house.

#Jay's point of view

I was so glad Nya wasn't here. She could be killed in an instant. I looked over the water and saw Alex sitting on the roof of a house as the water rushed by. She was clearly upset. I wanted to call Nya and tell her everything was going to be okay, even though she didn't know anything was wrong.

I liked being able to reassure Nya, but yet there was nothing to reassure her of.

#Kai's point of view

I'm really glad Alex told me to swallow that pearl this morning. Yeah, that's right. A pearl. I reminded her that we hadn't solved my fishtail problem yet, and she told me to swallow the pearl and my tail wouldn't sprout for a week.

I held onto my daughter's hand for dear life. I wasn't losing her. She turned around to see the water rushing behind her and she looked at me with a firm face. "Let go."

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

"Dad, trust me. Let go."

"October, I-!"

"Let go, Dad." and I did.


	144. Chapter 144 Beautiful Nightmare

(Sorry,guys. Short chapter. But I might be needing some OCs...)

#Kai's point of view  
"OCTOBER!" I screamed as I watched her go down stream. I shuddered. I heard water be thrown everywhere and I turned around. October shot her wings out and she flew to the air. She flew down to me.

"The fire flower might've cured my fishtail and age problem once, but you know, those mutations are carried over through genes. It's science," she laughed and helped me up onto the top of the house.

"Zane! Make an ice wall!" I shouted. He nodded and created a barrier of ice so the water couldn't destroy any further. I sighed in great relief.

#Ashley's point of view  
I sat and watched the news later that night, and it began talking about a tsunami in Japan. I leapt up and listened to the TV. It showed the water behind a huge ice barrier. I knew who made it. Zane.

Apparently few were killed or injured, and almost none of the city was destroyed. They somehow managed to get all the water back to its original place and melt the ice barrier. Lloyd came wobbling in and sat on the couch next to me. "Lloyd! You're too weak to get up and walk on your own. Go back to bed!" I scolded him.

#Zane's point of view  
We all made it back to the manchine unharmed. Kay was exhausted and I gently put her in her bed where she immediately fell asleep. I stroked her soft hair. She had a cut on her forehead that I dabbed with a wet cloth to soak

up any extra blood. Poor Kay.

#Cole's point of view

Later that night, Terra came into my room again and I awoke. I sat up and she sat next to me. "Terra, what's bothering you? This just isn't like you. What's wrong?"

"I've been having nightmares," she shuddered.

"What kind of nightmares?" I asked her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I- I've dreamed about our future kid and- well..."

"We get married and have kids. So what?"

"That's just it, Cole. We weren't married," she cried. I sat for a second.

"Terra? You're not-" I paused. I didn't even need to say it. She nodded.


	145. Chapter 145 Fault

#Cole's point of view  
I jumped out of bed to be able to look at Terra better. Her tears sparkled in the dim moonlight as the fell down her cheeks. I wanted to say something, I wanted to yell at her, but what would I yell at her for? It's me that should be yelled at.

I sat back down next to her. "Terra, is this a joke?"

"No," she whimpered. I sighed. I looked up at her.

"Okay. Listen, accidents happen. It'll all turn out okay," I whispered. She didn't look at me. I tilted her chin up and faintly smiled at her. "Come here," I said and hugged her. "It's all gonna be okay, I promise."

#Kai's point of view  
"I can't believe I have kids... It just doesn't seem real to me," I told Alex.

"I can't believe I'm married. And I married you," she laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!" she laughed. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Hey, haven't you noticed Terra acting a little strange lately?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure everything's fine. She's probably just been having nightmares or something."

"Like what kind of nightmares do you think?"

"I don't really know. I don't think we should ask her."

#Lloyd's point of view  
Sensei got me medicine from a doctor for me to take. It's the nastiest thing I've ever tasted. Ashley always makes sure I take it wether I like it or not. That's all she does now. We don't really talk or say really a word to each other. She just tells me to take my medicine.

I miss her talking to me. I want to talk to her, but I'm afraid she won't respond.

#Zane's point of view  
In the morning, we all met at the table, but Cole and Terra still weren't here. "I'll find them," I said and got up. I went to Cole's room first and opened the door. They were both in here just like Jay said they were yesterday.

I sensed something was bothering Terra, I just didn't know what. I looked at the both of them completely asleep. Cole had his arm over her. It made me feel somewhat peaceful yet somewhat confused, and I left.

#Jay's point of view  
I was texting Nya all last night since she saw the news about the tsunami. She was really worried and I kept telling her everything was going to be fine and is fine. She worries too much.

#Cole's point of view  
In the morning, I eventually woke up, but Terra was still asleep. I sat up on my elbows. "Terra?" I whispered. She sat up in her elbows and looked at me.

"What?" she said tediously.

"Are you gonna come to breakfast?" she shook her head.

"No. I think I'm just gonna stay in here for a little while." I frowned as she layed back down. This was all my fault.

***You have until the end of the day to submit OCs, peeps! So get to it!***


	146. Chapter 146 You Left

***Just a reminder: you have the rest of the day to submit OCs for the baby!***

#Cole's point of view  
I kissed her forehead and went to the table. "Hey, there he is!" Jay teased. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I said and sat down.

"Where's Terra?" Kai asked.

"Oh, um... She didn't feel like coming today." Once again, my fault.

"Oh, really? How come?" Jay asked. I froze at the question.

"Oh, um- uh, she's just tired," I lied. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. "She hasn't been feeling well lately. Might have a cold or something," I lied again. Everyone believed it, so I left it at that.

#Kai's point of view  
I know that there's something Cole isn't telling us. I would know because Alex and I have kept stuff from the guys before, and this is exactly how we acted. "Cole, are you sure there's nothing else you need to tell us?" he nodded and didn't look at me.

I guess whatever he wasn't telling us wasn't our business anyway. Oh well.

#Zane's point of view  
We all sat around in the living room after breakfast and all just started talking and messing around. "Jeez, I thought fighting the kraken was scary, but a tsunami!? Really!?" Cole said. We all couldn't help but to agree.

"Where did that freaking kraken come from anyway?" Kai said.

"Oh, jeez... Let me think... I don't know... Maybe the ocean?" Jay said sarcastically. We all burst laughing.

Kay whispered to me in the middle of the laughter,"What do you think's wrong with Terra? She's still not up."

"I don't know. Maybe we should go check it out later."

#Cole's point of view  
"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Terra," I said and got up.

"Alright, later, bro!" Jay said with some funny hand gestures. Everyone laughed. I rolled my eyes. I opened the door to my room and Terra was still laying there. I tip toed over to her, but that didn't work. She barely opened her eyes to look at me and she rolled over onto her back.

"You feeling okay?" I asked her and pushed her hair back.

"No, not really. I feel like I'm gonna throw up," she murmured. I looked at her with sad eyes. I felt so guilty. I slipped off my shoes and climbed in next to her. I didn't want her to be alone.

#Ashely's point of view  
Just when we thought Lloyd was better, he got worse. Now he can't even speak, eat, or drink. I don't know what else to do. Sensei knows, but he refuses to tell me. Nya has no clue what the old coot is talking about either. What am I to do with Lloyd?

#Jay's point of view  
"Hey, I'm gonna go call Nya. Haven't really talked to her in a while," I said and got up from my chair.

"Hey, better watch it! That's my sister you talkin' bout there!" Kai teased. I laughed. I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nya! It's Jay!"

"Oh, hey, Jay! What's up?"

"Nothing much. The twins are doing fine, but Lloyd's getting a lot worse. The poor thing can't even eat!" I tried to imagine what it'd be like if I couldn't eat. Having my stomach roar at me with distaste and hunger. I couldn't imagine.

#Cole's point of view  
I love Terra. I love her more than anything in this world. She's kind and sweet and easy going. She just accepts what's coming and what came for her. I stroked her hair as she fell asleep. I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was from Terra leaping away from my arms and running to the bathroom and getting sick. I sat up and she walked back. "Are you okay?" I asked as she sat back down next to me.

"I- I- well-"

"Terra, when did you find out that you were having a baby?"

"Not until last night. All the nights before I just was off and didn't feel right so I just came in here," she cried.

"Terra, there's more to your nightmares than what your telling me, isn't there?" she looked up at me with big, watery eyes. "Terra?"

"In- in my dreams, you- you left me!"


	147. Chapter 147 What to Tell

#Cole's point of view  
"Terra! Why on Earth would I ever leave you!?" I said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I- I don't know! I-" she just couldn't finish as she sobbed. "Maybe you could tell me!" she cried.

"Terra! I'm never going to leave you. Not now, not ever. I don't care wether you're having a baby or not. I'm not leaving you. I swear."

#Kai's point of view  
"What's with Terra?" I asked everyone.

"I don't know. I sense that something is bothering her," Zane said.

"What could possibly bother her?" Alex said.

"Probably just nightmares. Haven't you seen how torn up her bed is?" Jay added. Everyone looked at him and expected him to say something else. "It's pretty messy. The covers are strewn all over the place."

"I feel bad for her, even though I don't know exactly what's wrong with her," Alex said. I know both of them are hiding something. I see how they act.

#Zane's point of view  
Terra didn't really come out of the room much all day. She came out every once in a while to hang out with us, but then she'd say she didn't feel well or she'd try and hide tears and go back to her room. Cole had a guilty, sympathetic look on his face every time it happened.

"Cole, what's wrong with Terra?" Kai asked.

"She just doesn't feel well."

"Oh, come on, Uncle Cole! There has to be more than that!" October teased him. Cole laughed.

"No, she's just been having nightmares so she just comes into my room." Kay and I exchanged glances. We were going to get to the bottom of this later.

#Jay's point of view  
I called Nya again later that night after we ate dinner. I put her on speaker phone so everyone could hear her, and Terra was at the table with us. The phone rang and Nya answered. "Hey! What's up?"

"Nothin' much!" I said. "You're on speaker phone so everyone can hear you!"

"Oh, awesome! How're you, October?" she asked her niece.

"Good, Aunt Nya! What's going on at the Bounty?"

"Well, Lloyd's getting sicker and sicker by the minute. The twins are fine, though. Happy as can be. They seem like only they understand each other, but that's what you get when you're deaf, right?"

"Yeah, guess so! So, how's Sensei doing?" Cole asked.

"He's good, he's good. Still makes no sense, as usual." We all laughed. Once we were all done with the group conversation, I talked to Nya for a second on my own.

"So, is the medicine not helping Lloyd?"

"No, not at all. We think it's just making him worse."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Tell him I said I hope he feels better." I heard Cole call my name. "Hey, I better go. Nice talking to ya."

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye, Nya." and she hung up.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay and I met each other in the hallway in the middle of the night, more like 2 am. We walked down the hall to Terra's room and looked through the key hole in the shut door. She kept making these awful faces in her sleep as tears slid off of her cheeks.

Kay and I exchanged glances. Terra woke up and came to the door and Kay and I ran and hid. She fled down the stairs and we discreetly followed her. She went into Cole's room and shut the door behind her. I guess she was just having nightmares.

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up right when the door opened and closed and I saw Terra rush over. I sat up. "Hey, hey, hey. Calm down," I whispered. "It's okay," I said as I pulled her into my arms. "It's okay. What happened?"

"I- it- I just-" she tried to speak, but she just couldn't through all of her tears.

"Terra, Terra, it's okay. I'm here. Don't worry about your nightmares. Everything's going to be fine."

"What am I supposed to tell my parents?" she sobbed.

"I- I don't know. We'll just- worry about it when it comes. Calm down," I said and stroked her hair. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise, okay? Do you believe me?" I pushed her back to look at her. She nodded and was finally beginning to calm down. "Kay, good. Now just go to sleep," I whispered and we both lay down and I put my arm over Terra and she curled up next to me.

She continued to shudder some, but not a lot. In the morning, I woke up, but she was still asleep. I got up carefully so I wouldn't awake her. October quietly opened the door to my room and walked over to me. "I've been sleep drawing again," she snapped, which was odd. "Mind telling me who this is?" she said and shoved a piece of paper in my face. It was too close to look at so I took it from her and held it out.

She knows exactly who it is. It's Terra's baby, and October knows it belongs to me.

***Peeps, go ahead and write *slaps Cole* in your next review and tell him exactly what you think

Lolzies...***


	148. Chapter 148 Drag Out

#Cole's point of view  
"Where'd you get this!?" I whispered.

"I drew it! Sleep draw, remember!?" I looked back at the drawing. Of course.

"You better not tell a single soul!" I said with a pointed finger. She scowled at me.

"Why not?" she said and crossed her arms.

"Because it's none of their business and we'll tell them when the time's right! Now, please, October! Don't tell anyone!" she glared at me.

"Fine." She stormed out of the room and I looked at the drawing. Boy, did I screw up this time.

#Zane's point of view  
Once again, neither of them were at the table. "Why aren't they here again?" Kai asked with a frustrated tone.

"Well, they're probably still asleep. Kay and I checked it out last night. Cole's not lying. She's just having nightmares," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling there's more to it than just that," Kai said. What could there be? I had sensed that something was bothering Terra, but I rather not assume the worst.

#Ashley's point of view  
I went into Lloyd's room to check on him. The doctor suggested that he stay off of the medicine. I walked in and he was as pale as the sheets on his bed and his hair was completely drenched from sweat and he had red circles under his eyes. I thought I might cry.

"Lloyd?" his eyes opened to slits. I knelt beside him and stroked his hair back and remembered he couldn't talk. I frowned at the awful sight. What was I to do?

#Kai's point of view  
Coke showed up after breakfast without Terra. "Where's Terra?" I asked.

"Still asleep. Doesn't feel well," he responded cooly. I rolled my eyes. That couldn't be the whole truth.

"Are you sure you're not hiding something? Cause I see how you're acting," I said.

"Um, okay... How am I acting?" Like he didn't know.

"You know how you're acting," I said and walked away. I was going to get to the bottom of this.

#Cole's point of view

I went back to my room when Terra still wasn't awake for lunch. I opened the door and she was sitting up in bed silently crying with her phone at her feet. Her hands buried her face shamefully. "Terra?" I asked and sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked up at me with watery eyes. "My- my- m-mom! Sh- she knows!" she stammered through tears.

"Terra, what're you talking about?"

"She- she dragged it out of me!"

"Terra, what are you talking about?"

"My- my mom knows I'm pregnant!"

***Review peeps! You're not reviewing! Answer the following for me before I post the next chapter...***

1. Which chapter is your favorite?

2. Which OC is your favorite?

3. What was the saddest part in the story?

4. What was the most shocking part in the story?

5. What's your favorite part throughout the entire story?

6. What was the happiest part?

7. The part that made you flip out.

***Answer, and I shall post the next chapter! And should it be twins?Because so far, I'm thinking no...***


	149. Chapter 149 Look Where

#Cole's point of view  
Yeah, okay. This isn't good. I've never even met Terra's mom and this is already the impression that she gets. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," she cried. I rubbed my eyes. This wasn't good. "What're we supposed to do!?"

"What is there to do? If she knows, she knows. There's nothing we can do."

"She's going to tell my dad!"

#Zane's point of view  
I came to the conclusion that Terra was ill. Maybe came down with a cold or something. Not the flu or else Cole probably wouldn't let her in his room. Well, he might. Kay and I were still a little confused about it.

She seemed to just be having nightmares, but then she wouldn't come out of the room for almost the entire day.

#Kai's point of view

Cole came into the room and sat down with all of us. He seemed a little gloomy, though. "Hey, Cole. What's up?" Alex said.

"Nothing much. Terra really doesn't feel well." then he got a look of guilt on his face.

"What's that look for?" I was going to get to the bottom of this. I just was.

"Nothing. Um, I- I just feel, uh, guilty because I feel like I'm just not there for Terra enough." Really?

#Ashley's point of view

Lloyd was basically on the verge of death. Seriously. He wasn't getting any better whatsoever. Sensei told me that there are two kinds of medicine. One's prescribed by a doctor, but the other one is not. I know he doesn't mean "over the counter medicine" because that'd just be stupid.

He refuses to tell me what he's talking about, and he never really says much about it. Nya really has no clue, either. Other than that, the twins are really quiet and they never seem to make a sound. They're the perfect ninjas already.

#Jay's point of view

Nya and I have this thing now where we always check the FBIs top ten most wanted list. Don't ask why. We just do. Some of the people on the list I've heard of, some of them I have no clue who they are. Nya always texts the list to me if I'm not around.

There was one girl on the list named Amber only the age of sixteen. A sixteen year old on FBIs most wanted. Wow.

#Terra's point of view

Later that night, I had another nightmare. It was the worst one yet. I woke with a start and felt wet, sticky tears coating my cheeks and I fled down the hall. I forgot it was dark and I had to make extra sure of where I was going, and I was sent tumbling down the stairs.


	150. Chapter 150 Don't Lose

#Cole's point of view  
I awoke to a terrible rumbling sound and I jumped out of bed. I ran to the foot of the stairs where Terra lay with a bloody forehead and her hands over her stomach. "Terra!" I said and shook her. Her eyes barely open. "Oh my god! Are you okay!?" I cried.

Her eyes slid back shut. I picked her up and put her in the bed where she lay motionless. Even though neither of us needed the baby, I didn't want her to lose it. That's the only thing I could think about. Please don't lose the baby.

#Kai's point of view  
Cole came to breakfast on time the next morning, but still without Terra. "Where's Terra and why are you here on time?" I teased. He looked like he might cry.

"She- uh, she fell down the stairs last night. Her injuries were minor..." I heard him murmur one last thing:"I hope..." my eyebrows knit together.

"How bad was it?" Jay asked. I kicked his leg under the table.

"Her forehead was bloody, but I'm sure she'll be fine," he sighed. This mustn't feel good for him.

#Zane's point of view  
When we were all at the table, we all started making bets. The girls didn't think I could stay under water for ten minutes, they thought Kai couldn't run over a ton of hot coals, Cole couldn't lift a car, and Jay couldn't balance himself with one hand on the top of the Ninjago Empire State Building.

They bet us each that we couldn't do it, and later that night we were gonna prove them wrong. I practiced holding my breath continuously to get a time longer than ten minutes, because Kay bet me extra that I couldn't stay under for more than ten minutes.

#Jay's point of view  
There was no Empire State Building here, so I had to go out and find the tallest, thinnest, metal pole to balance myself on. There weren't many in Japan. I walked all through the city until I came across a pretty tall building. Now all I needed to do was find a thin metal pole to put on top of it, but where was I to find one?

#Ashley's point of view  
I went into Lloyd's room again, and he was practically dying. "Lloyd?" I whimpered. He looked up at me with dying eyes. I slicked his sweaty hair back out of his face. His forehead was as hot as the sun, but that sun is dying out. "Lloyd, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help you..." I squeaked.

He ran his fingers through my hair slowly as if to tell me it was okay, but it wasn't. He slowly drew me in and I got closer and closer and kissed him for what could be the last time.


	151. Chapter 151 Flash, Rumble, Shudder

(Someone posted "Jay #% * you" as a review for chapter 1... Except without the symbols... Could you please tell me what that's supposed to mean? I'm a bit confuzzled...)

#Ashley's point of view

I gradually pulled away from him and my lips hovered right over his and he managed to choke one thing,"I'm not going to die. You're the only thing that keeps me going." It was almost like I had no time to smile and I pressed my lips against his softly and his fever about burned me.

#Cole's point of view  
After we had lunch and Terra was still in bed, I went to check on her. I quietly opened the bedroom door. I took light footsteps over to her. "Terra?" I gently pulled the hair concealing her face away. The light awoke her and she sat up on her elbows and looked at me. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. What time is it?" she mumbled as she pushed herself to a full sitting position.

"Maybe twelve thirty." She groaned. "Why don't you get up? Come hang out with us?" I didn't say a word about her falling down the stairs or a single peep about the baby. She nodded and I helped her up. Please don't have lost the baby.

#Jay's point of view  
"I can not find a single metal pole in this place!" I said.

"Flag poles?" Kai said like I was an idiot, and there is some truth to that...

"Yeah, but they're not thin enough. If I can I want to get one that I can move to the top of the building I found. Almost perfect height." Kay looked like she might speak up and say something, but she winced at what was almost words. "What is it? I'll need all the help I can get."

"Well, we don't know what color ninja I am, and we don't know what element I am... Maybe it's metal," she said. Cole and Terra walked in and everyone seemed really happy to see Terra.

"Hey, Terra! What's up?" Alex said. Terra let out a nervous laugh.

"Nothing more than the normal craziness," she laughed. "I feel a little sick, but it's probably just a cold or something." We took her word for it.

#Zane's point of view  
Maybe Kay's right. Maybe her element is metal. We gathered all of the useless metal belongings in the house wether they belonged to us or not and set them on the table. Kay stared at them and her eyes turned a deep, metallic shade of gray and every metal thing at the table melted.

Her eyes changed back green and everything solidified. "Wow," Kai said quickly. "Now we have to turn this into a pole or something like that." Kay cocked her head and her eyes went back to the silver they were a second ago and everything remelted. It took the shape of a pole maybe only about five times as thick as a car antenna. Sweet. Everyone cheered and Kay bit her lip to keep her smile contained.

#Kai's point of view  
Later that night, we took a ton of hot coals and dumped them along the beach as the stars sparkled over them. The glowing coals lit up the beach dimly and everyone in the town began to wonder what we were doing, so they came out and watched.

I took my starting position and Alex came up to me."Good luck! Hope you lose!" she teased. I rolled my eyes and she laughed and pecked me on the lips.

"Ready, set, go!" Cole shouted and I took off with the coals crunching beneath my feet. They were like the sun licking the bottom of my feet they burned so badly. I couldn't imagine what this would be like for a mortal. After running on them for a full minute, I got to the end and threw my hands up in the air and everyone cheered and laughed. Alex shook her head and smiled. I laughed at her.

#Cole's point of view  
We went back. It was Jay's turn tomorrow night since it was suppose to storm all later tonight and all tomorrow. I eventually fell asleep listening to the whispering of the wind and the pattering of the rain. I woke with a start as the thunder rumbled outside. I picked up my phone.

1 am. I fell back to the bed and stared at the ceiling. I was surprised Terra wasn't here. I guess she was either afraid of falling down the stairs again or she wasn't having nightmares any more, but I missed her being here. When I realized I couldn't sleep, I snuck up the stairs and went into her room with flashes of lightning being my only light followed by the booming of thunder.

Terra was crying and making this awful faces in her sleep. She was in the middle of one of her nightmares. She began screaming and wailing and I rushed to her and woke her up. Without thinking, she threw her arms around me as I lowered myself next to her. She sobbed over my shoulder and I stroked her hair.

"Sshhhh... Shhhh... It's okay. It was just a dream," I whispered to her. Her crying slowed to shudders and she fell asleep on my shoulder wetted by tears and I gently lowered her to the bed and I layed down next to her and put my arm over her and pulled her close. I held back tears and shuddered one thing to myself; "Please don't have lost the baby..."


	152. Chapter 152 FBI's Most Wanted

#Cole's point of view

In the morning, of course, I woke up before Terra did. I smiled at the sleeping beauty and kissed her forehead and got up to go to the table. Still, though, the only thing on my mind was please don't lose the baby. Terra would never be the same. She's never going to be the same anyway, but losing it I'm sure would just make it worse. The rain continued to patter the ground outside and thunder continued to rumble.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I said and slid into a chair.

"Nothin' much, bro. What's shakin' witchu?" Jay goofed. I stared at him like he was insane and everyone just burst laughing. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Jay can be so goofy sometimes.

#Zane's point of view

I wasn't sure if the guys had quite figured out that Kay and I had feelings for each other yet. We all sat in the living room in our socks and sweat pants and just talked and laughed. "Sensei Wu looks like a skinny Santa Clause," Jay laughed. Oh Lord.

"Hey, remember that one time that Kai got spit in the eyes by a venomari?" Cole laughed. Kai seemed to tense up as Alex had a funny look on her face.

"What happened?" she asked and tried to conceal laughter.

"Oh, well, you see, Napoleon Dynamite here got spit in the eyes with venomari venom and started having hallucinations and even thought Nya was Santa and the serpentine were gingerbread men and elves! Then, when we were stranded out on a log in the acidic water of the bogs, he thought there was a magical floating rope for all of us to climb to safety!" Cole said in a voice that was almost sarcastic. Alex's grin grew wider and she burst laughing. Kai looked at Cole.

"Really?" Cole pursed his lips and nodded. Kay and I looked at each other and laughed and she pecked me on the lips and everyone's laughter died and they just stared at us.

"What?" I asked like I didn't know.

#Kai's point of view

Yeah, okay. Those two were destined for each other. I just didn't know that their destiny came so soon. Both robots, Kay was found where Zane was from, yadda yadda, yeah. Terra walked in with dark circles under her eyes and she was wearing grey sweat pants and a white shirt that was falling off of her shoulder. She sat next to Cole with his feet outstretched across the couch and the arm of the couch being his only back support. Cole lifted up his arm as Terra slid in next to him and sort of layed side ways and rested her head on his shoulder. I felt myself faintly smile.

Cole smiled at her as almost with sympathy. What is going on between those two? Jay's cell phone buzzed and he picked it up to look at it. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Nya. She sent me the FBI's most wanted list." He moved his finger across the screen. "That girl Amber's on here again. She's only sixteen." He continued to scroll down. "And her partner in crime is- STERLING!?"


	153. Chapter 153 What to Ask Say and Do

#Kai's point of view

"STERLING!?" The rest of us shouted in unison.

"He's thirteen!" I shouted.

"Yeah, and Amber's sixteen!" Jay said.

"What did they do!?"

"Broke out of jail, and now they're in hiding after doing a bunch of stuff..." Okay, that tells me almost nothing. Jay isn't very descriptive or informative. Ever. He just kind of just gives you the short story short. Yeah, that's it.

#Cole's point of view

I looked at the girl resting on my shoulder. She was pretty much asleep. I couldn't believe that my girl friend's pregnant. It just seemed so odd to me, and it felt so strange to think about. That one sentence is almost hard to string together. Everything just seems so unusual.

"So, do we have to chase em down?" I asked.

"Not until it gets really bad, I guess. We should just let the cops handle it." I have a serious feeling that we're going to end up getting involved in that, and it wasn't going to turn out good. "Hey, I'm gonna go practice for my great stunt," Jay joked and danced out of the room. He's not right in the head.

#Zane's point of view

Later, Kay and I were laughing about how everyone was staring at us. They had no idea. Since we were robots, we could do perfect imitations of people. "Did Kai really think that there was a magical floating rope?"

"Pfffhahaha yeah. He was like 'Look! A magical floating rope, we can climb to safety!'" I said in a high, loopy voice. Kay burst out laughing. "It was a serious moment, but now that I think about it, it's really funny."

"Didn't y'all get stuck in the human world one time?"

"Yep. We were apparently like these little toy things there that you could even take apart, and they didn't even get Kai's face right!"

#Jay's point of view

I went into the biggest, most open area of the house and set the pole in the middle of it and climbed to the top and held on with one hand. I kicked my legs over my head as I felt myself wobble back and forth.

I changed hands when the pole started digging into one of them. Now I had to go practice this out in the rain with thunder and lightning.

#Cole's point of view

My head rested on top of Terra's as I fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up, it was Terra waking with a start and sitting up on her hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Her eyes looked around the room and she lowered herself back to my shoulder.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I felt a terrible pang of guilt.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm a little bit sick to my stomach, but I think I'll be fine."

"How many weeks in are you?"

"Maybe two or three. Ever since I found out you came back from war and we were being really stupid." She was right. Why didn't we wait until marriage? I can't imagine what Kai is going to say to me after I choked the person he was actually married to for having kids. This was just my girlfriend. Would she ever marry me?


	154. Chapter 154 Dreadfully Wrong

#Cole's point of view  
What was I supposed to tell my dad about my girlfriend? He would be so disappointed. I'm already disappointed in myself tremendously, and I can't imagine what's going on in Terra's head. Se fell back asleep on my shoulder and I began wondering about the baby.

Would it be a boy or girl, and would it unfortunately twins? What would we name it? What will it look like? Is it even still alive?

#Zane's point of view  
It turns out, this manchine has a music room. Kay and I found it when we got curious about the house. I'm guessing it was supposed to be off limits, but oh well. They had a piano, a cello, an electric violin, a guitar, an electric guitar, trumpet, saxophone, and a bunch of other instruments I've never even heard of.

The acoustic guitar was on its own stand pretty much waiting to be played, and I pulled Kai and Jay down here to show it to them. "I think Alex can play guitar, and I know Cole can," Kai said. We'd have to show it to them later.

#Kai's point of view  
I was rounding up the group to tell them to get ready to go to the beach and I looked into the living room and Cole and Terra were both asleep on the couch. Terra's head rested on his chest and her hand rested on his right shoulder, which would be my left.

I felt heavy yet peaceful and confused but happy. I didn't want to wake them up. I knew that there was something wrong with Terra and neither of them was telling us. The way they act around us when we ask what's up is just strange. Terra seems off and she seems extremely tired, but what's wrong with her?

#Jay's point of view  
Since Kai didn't want to wake them up, I did. I went into the living room and put my hand on Cole's shoulder, avoiding Terra's hand. I shook him a little bit and he woke up. He woke with a start and it woke up Terra. I laughed. "Two birds with one stone. Alright now get up we're going to the beach!"

Cole yawned and got up and so did Terra. Something was wrong with Terra. I didn't know it was possible for a human being to sleep that much without some sort of disease!

#Cole's point of view  
"I think I'm just gonna stay here. I'll meet up with you guys in a little while," Terra said.

"Alright. Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm afraid I already have." I laughed.

"Sorry. That shouldn't be funny..." she smiled and rolled her eyes. I gave her a lingering kiss goodbye and left with all of the guys. After an hour, I went back to the manchine to drop something off and I heard a strange noise. It sounded like it was coming from a guitar. I followed the sound to a random room.

The door was cracked and I listened. It was Terra playing the guitar, and she could really sing. And when I say that, I mean REALLY sing. She was sing "Don't You Remember?" by Adele, and it made me feel heavy. When the song stopped I ran back so she didn't know I was there.

When Terra still hadn't come to the beach, I began to worry about her and I went back again. I opened the door and she jerked around and she was sweating and breathing heavily and she had a katana pointed at me. "Terra? What are you doing!? What's wrong!?"

#Terra's point of view

His voice seemed like a distant, muffled echo to me. Everything around me was shifting and I had triple vision right now. I felt really hot and I could feel the sweat on my forehead. "Terra?" his voice echoed. Everything went black and I collapsed.

#Cole's point of view

Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground and she was completely unresponsive. Something else is dreadfully wrong with her.


	155. Chapter 155 Obvious

#Cole's point of view  
I ran over to her side and placed my hand on her forehead. She had a scorching fever. "Terra? Terra? Can you hear me?" No response. Now I needed to take her to the hospital. I called Kai's cellphone and he answered. "Something's seriously wrong with Terra!"

"What's wrong with Terra?"

"I- I don't know! She's unconscious and unresponsive!" I picked up Terra bridal style and began running through the streets. There was no time to call the medics, and I don't know what the medics' number is here!

"We'll meet you there." Kai hung up and I continued to run through the streets. I finally came across the hospital building. Luckily, most of the people there spoke english. I handed her over to the doctor. What could be wrong with her?

#Kai's point of view  
"Alex, Kay, and October stay at the manchine and we'll call you all later and let you know what's going on," I said. They nodded and the guys and I took off running down the streets.

"What's wrong with Terra?" Jay asked as we ran.

"Cole said she's unconscious and unresponsive."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well, I sense that something's way worse with Terra than we thought," Zane said. No freaking kidding.

#Ashley's point of view  
The medicine hasn't worked. Hospitalizing him wouldn't work. Nothing's working. He's dying. He'll be dead within the next few days if he doesn't get better. There's nothing I can do.

Sensei refuses to tell me the other kind of medicine. He says I have to figure it out on my own. What am I to do? I kept laughing at myself. I know the answer's obvious, but I can't seem to see it. Oh, right. It's obvious. Now I know exactly what it is.


	156. Chapter 156 I Get It

#Ashley's point of view  
Laughter. It's laughter. My element's laughter. His medicine's laughter. Laughter is the best medicine. Duh. I ran back to Lloyd and he looked up at me with fading eyes. "Lloyd?" he continued to stare at me. He was ready to just die. "Didn't you hear?" he looked at me funny. "About the two five year olds?" he looked at me even funnier.

"Huh?" he choked.

"There were two five year olds talking and one asked the other,'Do you pray before you eat?' and he replied,'Oh, no no no. My mom's a good cook.'" (thumbs up if you get it!)

#Kai's point of view  
Seeing Alex be sent off to the hospital about five times killed me. This was the first time Cole has ever seen Terra be put into the hospital. I remember the first time I saw Alex put in the hospital. That one stupid bullet. That's all it took. The bullet barely missed her heart.

If the bullet had just been a little bit more to the left, Alex wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be here at all. Neither would October, or even one of the FBIs most wanted. Harmony and Melody wouldn't be here, and Scarlett never would've been here. I hope the jerk who shot her got what he wanted.

#Cole's point of view  
All of the guys finally showed up panting. I was pacing back and forth waiting to hear about Terra. All of the guys ran over to me and stopped my pacing. "What's up with Terra?" Kai said through heavy breath.

"I don't know!" I continued to pace. "Where's October and Kay and Alex?"

"Told them to stay at the manchine." Then the doctor came to us.

"What's happening? What's going on?" I rushed my words together. The doctor put a hand up, implying she wanted me to slow me down.

"First, I need you to answer a few questions."

"Um, okay? What?"

"First, is there any way your..."

"Girlfriend."

"Right. Is there any way your girlfriend could be pregnant?" Oh mother of god. I have to answer the doctor, and all of the guys are standing right behind me listening to every word we say.


	157. Chapter 157 Nothing's Fine

#Cole's point of view

I felt Kai's hand on my shoulder as I blankly stared at the doctor. "Uh, allow me to answer _for_ him." I turned around to look at him, scared of what he had to say. He had a sarcastic smile, almost a smirk, on his face. "She sure as hell better not be!"

Oh good Lord almighty help me. They have to find out someday, and when they do, it's not going to be pretty. At all. I'll probably be stabbed with a katana or thrown at the wall, maybe even killed. I flipped out on Kai and Alex when I found out they were having kids, and they're married. This is my girlfriend we're talking about here!

The doctor looked at me and I smiled nervously. She wrote down that she wasn't. I stopped for a second. My thoughts were so hard to string together right now, but I managed to string a few together. My. Girlfriend. Is. Pregnant. I. Just. Lied. About. It. To. The. Doctor.

#Kai's point of view  
Now I know Terra isn't pregnant, because Cole would've spoken up just then if she was. He wouldn't have lied about that. He cares about Terra too much. The doctor asked him something else I didn't hear, and Cole turned towards me and asked,"Wanna answer that one, too, Napoleon?" I scowled at him. He turned back to the doctor. "No, she doesn't."

My mind just wandered back off thinking about random things and I remembered that I told Alex I'd call her. I called her and she picked up. "How's Terra?"

"I'm pretty sure she's fine. The doctor's still trying to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Oh, well-" Alex paused. "Yeah?" she called to someone. "Okay, I'll be there in a second!" she called to someone. "Sorry, Kai. I gotta go. Kay needs me."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and I began to think about the first time Alex was hospitalized.

#Jay's point of view  
I never want to see the day when Nya is hospitalized for the first time. I mean, it happens to all of us eventually, right? Breaking your arm or some other bone doesn't count as being hospitalized, just a visit to the hospital. I don't even want to see Nya go trough something like that.

#Cole's point of view  
It turns out, Terra woke up and she was completely fine. Everything was normal, and we took her back to the manchine. Later that night at dinner, we were all sitting there laughing and goofing off and Terra's eyes flicked up like she saw something. Her back became erect and her eyes grew wide as she stared into the empty corner across the room. "Terra? Hey, are you okay?"

She screamed at whatever she saw and jumped back, knocking her chair to the floor. "Terra? What's wrong?" She backed up to the wall still staring into the empty space. She screamed again and ran as fast as she could down the hall. I ran after her. I grabbed her wrists and she shrieked before she realized it was just me. "Terra, what's going on!?" she screamed and yanked herself away from me and continued to run. What the heck is wrong with her?


	158. Chapter 158 Three Options

***Sorry, guys. Fanfiction keeps saying that chapters past 149 don't exist sometimes, and other times they do... It's really confusing! I'm sorry, but it's not my fault!***

#Cole's point of view  
I found Terra sitting in a corner sobbing and gripping her head ready to yank her hair out. "Terra?" I ran to her and ripped her hands from her head. She was screaming and fighting me. "Terra! Stop it!" She froze and stared at me. I looked into her eyes. They got darker and went to their normal color.

Terra had been hallucinating. The baby had been doing that to her. Whatever the baby's element is, it's really screwing her up and making her see things that aren't real. She threw her arms around my neck and her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," she squeaked.

"It's okay, it's fine," I whispered. Later that night, no one questioned what happened and we went to bed. Jay was going to go tomorrow instead of today, since we had issues with Terra. It continued to storm outside, and in the middle of the night, thunder shook the house and Terra came running into my room crying. She flew into my arms and I began to stroke her hair. "Ssshhh... Sshhhh... It's okay, everything's fine," I whispered to her.

"I had another nightmare! They- they just n- never end!" she stammered through tears.

"Hey, it's fine. Just go to sleep. It was only a dream. It wasn't real." we both layed down and Terra curled up next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. She shuddered in her sleep continuously. I felt so bad for her. This is something mostly my fault, and there's no way to reverse it.

Jay won the bet, and so did Zane, but Terra and I just decided to put our bet off. We just didn't care anymore. We went home, and Terra went back to her house and texted me all the time. It felt empty without having her here. I missed stroking her hair and her crying over my shoulder in the middle of the night.

About a month later, Terra was about 7 weeks pregnant and still no one knew, I got a letter in the mail. After leaving my position at war, I had three options.

1. Go to jail for leaving my positiIon

2. Just be shot upfront

3. Go back to the battlefield

I was going back to the battlefield.


	159. Chapter 159 Slip No Slide

#Cole's point of view  
I felt myself reluctantly cry as the first tear drop fell from my cheek and made a silent thumping noise as it hit the letter in my hand. Now what am I supposed to do?

#Ashley's point of view  
Lloyd is almost completely fine now. He still has a slight fever from time to time, but that's all. He still has dark circles under his eyes, and he acts like nothing ever happened between us, and I sort of just play along. I don't know why he's acting like it didn't happen, I guess he just doesn't want the guys to know.

Melody came crawled up to me, and I smiled at her. She put herself into a sitting position and I laughed at her. She slung her arms around all over the place while making this weird sound. I continued to smile at the baby. Babies can be so stupid. I hate to be that way, but it's only the truth!

#Kai's point of view  
The twins were just now figuring out how to crawl, and they're all over the place. October loves to play with them, and every time she walks into a room and they're there, they stop and look at her and start laughing and crawl right to her. We still haven't solved her wing problem yet.

She could easily conceal them, and they surprisingly weren't that noticeable otherwise. She loved to just go out on the deck and leap off and just soar. One night, October came in when Terra was visiting but just leaving, and asked us if she could dye the underpart of her hair purple.

Alex and I didn't see why not, so we let her. Terra told us she was going to the hair dresser later that day to get the streaks taken out of her hair, and she'd be more than happy to take October with her. Terra seems different, a lot different, I just can't point it out.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay moved back into her own home after we went to Japan, but she comes to visit all the time. Every time we ask her if everything's alright, October seems to silence up. I sense that October knows exactly what's going on.

I don't want to say anything to her about it or ask her how or why or what she knows, because I know she won't tell any of us. The underpart of her hair was now purple and it was really pretty because her hair's perfectly curly and it went around in her curls.

#Jay's point of view  
Yeah, I won the bet. But I also got hit by lightning while balancing myself on the pole on the building. I was totally fine and continued doing what I was doing. The guys got on video, too. We came back and showed it to Nya and she didn't understand what was so great about it.

She knew I could balance myself like that, but the guys and I told her to just keep watching and that it gets better. She rolled her eyes and continued to watch. I got hit by lightning and she screamed. "Oh my god! Are you okay!?"

"You tell me. I'm standing here having a conversation with you. If I wasn't okay, I definitely don't think I'd be here."

#Kai's point of view  
I found a letter on the counter and I tried not to read it, but the first sentence caught my eye. I kept reading without realizing it. Cole was going back to the battlefield. This was unbelievable. Why wasn't it me that was going back!?

I found Cole and shoved the letter in his face. "What is this!?" I hit the letter out of my hand.

#Cole's point of view  
"Get that out of my face." I glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell us you had to go back!?"

"You thought I'd tell you so soon!? Come on, Kai! Give me a break!"

"This puts a lot of stress on the rest of us!" Soon, our arguing could be heard all over the ship, and everyone came into the room.

"Puts stress on you!? Please! I have to go back to the battlefield! I have risk my life! I can't do that! I don't have time for this!"

"Why, because you're just so busy around _here_!?"

"No, actually! I'm the one that should be the one stressed out about this! Not you! I could be killed, I'm the ninja's leader, _your_ leader! And my girlfriend is _pregnant_!" I did not just let that slip out of my mouth.


	160. Chapter 160 No Inquiry

Sorry, peeps, but this is a short chapter... But future chapters are promising... :}

* * *

#Cole's point of view  
Kai scowled at me. I did not just let that slip from my mouth. "Your girlfriend WHAT!?" Kai began to walk towards me and I began backing up. "Are you FRICKIN kidding me!?"

"Kai! Stop for-"

"Shut up! You think this is funny!?" I continued to back up.

"Kai! Don't you dare hurt him!" Alex scolded him. He ignored her.

"How is this acceptable!?" I continued to back away and Kai picked up and threw me at the wall. I went crashing to the floor and I pushed myself up with my hands and looked over at Kai. I tried to get up, but his foot came crashing down on me. He kicked me back to the floor. Alex ran away, and October did too.

I felt blood on my lip as a struggled to get free of Kai's foot.

#Jay's point of view  
I tried to think of something else. But I just couldn't think of anything that wasn't disastrous. Amber and Sterling's position on the FBIs most wanted kept climbing higher and higher. I wouldn't be surprised if Kai killed Cole right now. Like, really killed him.

I started to notice a weird coloration in Cole's face. He couldn't breathe. "Kai! Knock it off! You're gonna kill him!" I blurted.

"Just like he almost killed the twins when he found out Alex was having them! Remember that conversation!?" His foot went down harder.

"You did what!?" I turned around. There was October ready to cry.


	161. Chapter 161 Another Day

#Kai's point of view  
October took off running down the hall and my expression went back to Cole. "Now look at what you've done! What the hell has gotten into you!?" I took my foot off of his chest and before he had time to breathe I picked him up and threw him at the wall.

He crossed his arms in front of his face as he fell and hit the floor with a thud. "Kai! Please stop!" Cole groaned weakly.

"I hope I kill you! After all the trouble you've cause all of us, I hope you do die!" I kicked him back down as he struggled to get up.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay hasn't really seen anything bad with her eyes yet, and I was so glad she wasn't here witnessing this right now. I wanted to speak up, to say something! But I just couldn't. I didn't want to be killed to. But I'm a robot! Doesn't matter. I could easily be destroyed.

Cole seemed so broken now as he lay on the floor with a bleeding lip lifelessly. He was breathing heavily and weakly. He refused to get up. He knew he'd just be thrown back down. He was sweating and all of hell was about to break loose. I looked at Kai. He was not happy.

#Cole's point of view  
Those words killed me. "I hope you die." I couldn't believe that Kai was saying that to me. After all these years of fighting by him and trying to defeat the enemy, he was trying to kill me. Every time I showed a sign of life, he would take it away.

I really didn't want October to know I almost killed her and her brother. I love them so much, even if one of them is one of the FBIs most wanted. I don't care what age they are. They're the niece and nephew that I had come to love so much.

The little niece whose first word was uncle. The little nephew that always let his curiosity get the best of him. Sterling was still meant to destroy the world, and he's bipolar, and on FBIs most wanted. I want to live another day to see them. I want to see the baby for the first time, but now I think Kai might kill me.

#Kai's point of view  
Cole finally decided to try and get up and I yanked him up by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He groaned. "Shut up! You think this is funny!? Why is this acceptable to you!?"

"Please, Kai, please," Cole choked out. I ripped him from the wall and threw him at a different one. He hit the bookshelf and he fell to the floor and the bookcase fell and the books scattered everywhere.

"Still think this is funny!?" No response. "Speak to me when I'm talking to you!" Silence. "Cole?" nothing under the pile of books moved. What have I done!?


	162. Chapter 162 Look Who's Awake

#Kai's point of view  
I couldn't have killed him. I didn't mean it when I said it! I rushed over to him and began throwing books off of him. I finally got to the lifeless, limp body buried at the bottom. "Cole!?" I turned him over onto his back.

His lip was bleeding even worse than it was before. This was nothing compared to when he threw me to the wall and knocked me out. There was no comparison in this. I fell to my knees as Cole lay completely unconscious on the floor. "Is- is he dead?"

"I hope not..." I squeaked. I took two of my fingers and placed them on his throat to check for a pulse. I found one, but it was only faintly there.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley and I were scared to see what was going on. We heard everything thud, every rumble, every yell. Ashley had a scared look on her face as I sat next to her with one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her head rested on my shoulder as she refused to cry.

"I'm sure everything's fine," I told her. I kissed the top of her head, but that wasn't good enough for her. She turned her head up and our lips closed the space between us. I admit it. I think I love her.

#Zane's point of view  
Kai was furious with himself. I walked over to the lifeless body on the floor. He didn't want to fight back. He knew Kai had kids he wants to see grow up. He has a wife that he wants to see by his side when he wakes up. Cole doesn't have any of these, but yet he imagined himself in Kai's shoes.

Cole may have a baby on the way, but who knows if it'll survive, or if Cole will ever survive to see the baby. We don't know wether it's a boy or girl, or if they've even decided what to name it. If Terra were to walk in here right now, it would be really bad. I did an x-ray on him, and he had a broken rib and a slightly cracked skull.

#Jay's point of view  
Nya stayed back the entire time. She didn't want to see what was going on, but she could hear it. She tried to get as far away from the fight as she could, but you can't get very far on a ship. I went to find my little niece.

She was in her room just sitting on her bed. I knocked as I walked in. She looked up but looked back down just as quickly. I just stood in front of her. "Uncle Cole. He really tried to kill us?"

"No, he didn't try to. He was mad your mom was having kids, and he started fighting with Kai, and Alex interrupted them. Cole choked her, but he felt so terrible afterwards. He's really come to love you guys. He loves you more than anything. He didn't want to see you guys get hurt, that's all." she shuddered. "And you'll be getting a cousin soon."

"Yeah, I know," she laughed nervously. "I can't believe that- that Uncle Cole would- well, I guess it's both of their faults, but still. It's crazy to me." I laughed.

#Cole's point of view  
Am I dead? When I woke up, I was in the hospital half sitting up and everything was a dull ache until finally my eyesight came into focus. There was a shooting, yet dull pain in my chest and a small ache in the back of my head. I groaned.

The doctor walked in. "Look who's awake," he said. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been out for two weeks."


	163. Chapter 163 Didn't Need to Hear

#Cole's point of view  
"I've what!?" the doctor nodded. I've been asleep for two weeks. "Where are my friends?"

"They've been coming everyday around this time to see what's going on." as if on cue, Kai walked in. He froze and stared at me. I just looked at him with what felt like a sad look. He looked away from me. Before either of us could say anything, he just left without looking at me. He just couldn't face me. I don't blame him.

Alex walked in. She smiled. She was happy to see me awake. Relieved, more like. Alex sighed. She didn't say anything. I noticed something strange. Why wasn't anyone saying anything to me? I looked deeper into her eyes. I saw sympathy and sadness, was that- guilt? I looked at her funny.

#Alex's point of view  
"I- um, Kai's just- mad at himself," I told him.

"Yeah, I can tell," he laughed.

"October's here. She's really been missing you," I said.

"Can I see her? Please?" he trembled. Hearing that name about made him cry. October had found out that he had almost killed her by choking me, and I don't blame him for feeling awful. I gestured for October to get up and come here.

October looked at me before she turned around to look at Cole. I nodded. She turned around and saw Cole. She started crying and she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. I thought I might cry.

#Cole's point of view  
I felt happy, relieved, guilty, sad, angry, and sympathy all at the same time. I didn't know which one I was supposed to feel more or less of. I felt so sorry for October, and guilty for making her cry. I felt happy that I was alive, but just sad because I'm sad. I felt angry at Kai, but he had every right to be angry at me.

I felt relief and something else on the inside. I lived another day to see the niece I've comed to love so very dearly.

#Kai's point of view  
I can't face Cole. Not after what I've done to him. I don't care if he flipped out on Alex and I when he found out we were having kids and we're married. I don't care if what's only Cole's girlfriend is pregnant. What I did was completely uncalled for and unnecessary.

I could've killed him. I can't believe I told him that I hope that he would die, that I hope I kill him. I regret ever letting those words run from my mouth. I don't want Cole to die, I don't want his baby to die, I don't want anyone to die.

I went back into Cole's room when Alex and October walked out. I shook my head at the sight. I walked over to him. He smiled and laughed. He was alive. He was fine. "I'm so sorry," I said.

"It- it's fine. It's the past, and I got to live to see another day. I didn't mean for you to hear that about Terra."

"How long has Terra been pregnant anyway? And I hope that the baby survived after what happened."

"What?" Ah, crap. I forgot. He didn't know. I bit my lower lip and looked at the cieling.

"Cole, Terra's been in a car accident."


	164. Chapter 164 Think I Meant That?

#Cole's point of view

"T- Terra what?" Kai's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. I wasn't meant to hear that. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know... She- she just wrecked..." My heart sank.

"I- I hope she's okay! I can't wait to see her and- the baby!" I jumped to a full sitting position. "Oh my god, the baby!"

"Calm down! I'm sure they're both fine!" Kai said. He's gonna regret saying that.

#Zane's point of view  
Terra was in a car accident only about five minutes before Cole woke up. It's like he woke up on cue. After two weeks of being asleep, he just had to wake up then. Kay was silent and her head was buried in my shoulder.

My arm hung over her shoulders. Not a word was said, but Kay finally murmured,"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"Of course, they have to be. If they were meant to die so soon, they would've died already. Trust me." she started laughing, or maybe it was crying... "Why're you laughing?"

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't be funny," she giggled. "It's just what you said about them and how they would've died already. I'm sorry, it's just funny because it's so incredibly true," she said with a laughter that went up and up. I laughed at her.

#Kai's point of view  
Cole sat up and leaned forward and smacked me upside the head. "Don't you tell me to calm down!"

"Don't make me snap another one of your ribs!" I told him fiercely. He kicked me. I scowled at him.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you would after you practically killed me!"

"You thought I meant to do that!?"

"You thought I meant for Terra to be pregnant!?" I felt my scowl leave my face. I huffed.

#Jay's point of view  
Nya stayed behind on the ship. I felt my cell phone buzz and I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. Nya had texted me and asked what was going on. "Cole's awake," I texted. "Just found out she was in an accident."

I never want to see Nya in a car accident, or any kind of accident. Cole and Kai sounded like they were arguing again, but no one bothered to see what was going on.

#Cole's point of view  
When Kai and I were talking, the doctor came in with some news. "Um, you have another visitor," he said and opened the door wider, and a very familiar girl walked in and froze. I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine with blank eyes.

Kai and the doctor left the room and shut the door behind them. "Terra..." she ran to my side and without thinking, she immediately kissed me. She pushed off after a while, making me feel empty. Her forehead was against mine. "What happened?"

"I got in an accident, and I came out of the car without a scratch on me," she laughed. I smiled and our lips reclosed the space between us, and I didn't want to let her go. Not now, not ever. The doctor checked my injuries, and the doctor said we could all just go home. Sensei finally gave all of us our own rooms, and Terra decided to spend the night.

My ribs were still sore and I had a headache, nothing more. I get dizzy from time to time, but that's all. In the middle of the night, I was aroused by a shift in the mattress. It was Terra. There were no tears glistening on her cheeks. She seemed perfectly fine. "Are you okay?" I asked and sat up on my elbows, even though it hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"How come you're in here?" I asked and tucked her hair behind her ear. She layed down and so did I. I put my arms around her.

"I just feel uneasy."

"Why? What about?"

"I'm scared the baby didn't survive..."


	165. Chapter 165 If I Die Young

#Cole's point of view  
"No, Terra, of course you didn't lose the baby. If you did, you'd know right away," I whispered to her. Then she began to silently cry. I sat up on one elbow and looked down at her. "Terra, is something else bothering you?"

She shook her head. "No," she whispered. I breathed in deeply once I layed back down. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"What're we supposed to name the baby?" I asked her.

"We don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"So? We can come up with names, can't we?"

"Okay, if it's a girl, what if we named her Jade or Luna?" she had a thoughtful look on her face. "What?" I smiled like I was going to laugh.

"I have a name in mind."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I can't tell you," she laughed.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when we find out the gender of the baby." I laughed.

"You suck," I kid. She laughed.

"Yeah, I know," she joked. We laughed. I was sitting up on one elbow and looking down at her as she layed there. I leaned down as she half way sat up kissed her. She pushed off and said,"You suck." I laughed.

"I know." she pulled me back and kissed me again. Terra's crazy.

#Kai's point of view  
After breakfast the following morning, still none of us said anything about Terra. We all sat in the living room and the AC was turned way down. We sat around in sweat pants and sweat shirts and our socks. Ashley and Lloyd even came out and sat with us.

All of the people sitting in chairs had their legs swung over the arm. All of the ones sitting on one of the couches were leaning against the arm of the couch and their legs outstretched across the rest of it with their girlfriend, or for me, wife, laying sideways next to them with their head resting on their shoulder. Those people are me and Cole with Alex and Terra.

We'd talk and sometimes get lost in our own tiny conversation before rejoining the group's conversation. "Hey, remember how Cole used to be afraid of dragons?" I said. Cold glared at me. I smirked. My expression said "take that."

#Zane's point of view  
I saw Terra sit up and look at Cole with a smirk. I started laughing, but tried to keep it toned down. Cole glared at me. His expression read "not helping." It made me laugh even harder.

"You used to be afraid of dragons?" Terra laughed. Cole sat up a little straighter and glared at Kai. He smirked. Cole rolled his eyes and looked back at Terra and nodded. Terra laughed. "What happened to the person that wasn't afraid of anything?" I would've found that funny even if my funny switch wasn't on.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I was no longer known as the boy with the never ending fever to Ashley anymore. "Do you guys have any siblings?" Ashley asked.

"Well, everyone knows Nya. Sup, Nya?" Kai joked. Nya laughed.

"And everyone here knows Kai."

"I have a younger sister," Jay said and wove his hand in the air.

"Well, everyone here knows I have an identical twin," Terra said and looked over at Kai.

"Yeah, seriously," he laughed.

"I have two brothers," Alex said with a shrug that seemed like she was trying to say "oh well!"

"I have zero siblings," Zane said.

"Diddly squat?" Kay added.

"Yep." she laughed.

"Same."

"I'm also an only child," Cole said.

"Same," Ashley said. "What about you, Lloyd?"

"I have one sister named Lorry, but I haven't seen her in years. She's fourteen."

"Isn't that October's... Sort of age?" Cole asked.

"Oh, yeah. Guess it is. Where is October?"

"I think she just went back to bed," Kai said. Ashley sat up and looked at me as the rest of the group carried on with another random conversation.

"So, you have a sister named Lorry, huh?"

"Yep."

"Lorry Garmadon." I laughed. I nodded slightly. She laughed and pecked my lips. Ashley's so crazy.

#Jay's point of view  
"Woah, woah, wait. Hold on. I just realized something. Okay, this is really random, but what is it with girls and low waisted pants? Seriously. You girls are all wearing low waisted pants right now." Everyone stared at me like I was insane. "It's true!" they continued to stare at me.

"Well, okay... Thanks for the commentary..." Cole said. I gave him a thumbs up. "Okay... Well, anyone here play an instrument?"

"Guitar, cello, piano, violin, bass, saxophone, and a little bit of trumpet. Beat that," Alex laughed. Wow. Little Miss Musical.

"Guitar and piano," Terra said.

"Guitar and a little piano, but you guys all already know that," Cole said.

"I use to take bass until I came here and became a freaking ninja," Kai said. Alex started laughing.

#Cole's point of view  
"Anyone else?" Jay said.

"Well, I think we all can play an instrument, just not very well," Zane said. The people who hadn't said anything nodded.

"Hey, Kai? Do we still have that old guitar in the brig somewhere?" I asked. He nodded.

"It think so."

"I'll be right back." I found the old guitar and dusted its case off and took it the guitar out. Good as new. I took it upstairs. I picked each of the strings and tuned it.

"Alright, let's hear it, Cole!" Terra said as she sat next to me.

"No, let's hear you play," I said and handed it to her.

"Oh, uh, I- I don't know..." she said.

"I heard you playing back in the manchine. Here." she smiled and took it from me and began to play and sing.

"If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls." When she was finished, we applauded, and October came hurdling in.

"Sterling! He- he just texted me, and now- the FBI wants me for questioning!"

***Review, peeps! Or else! Lol...***


	166. Chapter 166 There Goes the Bullet

#Kai's point of view  
"What!? Why-" and somehow, even though we were out in the middle of the ocean, the FBI busted all the doors down and broke glass to get in. "What the-!?"

"Put your hands up in the air!" they said and had guns pointed at us. We all got up and they gathered us up in the middle of the room like sheep. October just stood in the doorway. One of the agents turned towards her and shoved the gun in her face. "Give me your phone and put your hands in the air!"

October began to shake. "Get your gun out of my daughter's face!" I shouted. Then, there was the tip of a gun resting on my temple.

"Keep your mouth SHUT!" The agent shouted. I nodded.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra was scared out of her mind. Her arms remained crossed over her stomach and she was leaning forward uneasily as we sat in the back of an FBI agency truck to the facility. They were going to question and pull up all of our files. They said if we said one thing to each other, they'd release a gas to put us to sleep.

Terra seemed extremely uncomfortable and uneasy. I put my arms around her but hers remained over her stomach, but she rested her head on my shoulder. She looked like she was going to get sick. "You okay?" I mouthed to her. Apparently, we aren't aloud to mouth anything to each other, either.

They apparently have security cameras back here. Terra nodded as the air started to smell sweet and everyone started to become loopy, and the last thing I remember was a faint thud as I passed out and hit the floor.

#Zane's point of view  
I wish Kay and I had thought to just not to breathe. We're robots! We can go about fifteen minutes without air. Well, at least I can. They drove October over in a separate truck. We woke up in an empty room that was completely made of metal. It took us all a second to wake up and realize FBI agents were surrounding us with guns.

We all backed ourselves up into a group in the center of the room with our hands up in the air. Kay looked the least worried. If we're shot, of course we'll survive, right? We're robots... Right? It took me a second to realize October wasn't here. If I said anything, I'd be shot. Oh well. "Where's October?" I said.

Bang. There goes the bullet.


	167. Chapter 167 No Tea, Just a Stupid Watch

#Zane's point of view  
I just stared at where the bullet hit me. Right in the shoulder. Kay was trying not to laugh. She finally burst as the agents stared at me in awe. They shot her, but she continued to laugh. The agents had a frightened look on their faces.

I reached over and grabbed Kay's arm and flicked open her control compartment and turned her funny switch off, and she stood back up straight and her face immediately became sober. Now the agents were really freaked out. "We're robots," I said with a shrug. They stared at us in awe.

#Kai's point of view  
Oh, Zane. That robot. Not really a terminator, though. The agents took us to another room for questioning and sat all of us down in cold, hard, uncomfortable chairs around a metal table. A man walked in with a lap top and sat at the head of the table. He was in a suit and tie and his hair was white and slicked back.

He clearly had a bullet proof vest on beneath his clothes. We all had hand cuffs caressing our wrists and irritating them. FBI agents lined the walls with guns ready to fire if we made any sudden movements. The man opened his lap top and began to type. He better not hurt a single one of us.

#Cole's point of view  
"Cole," he said. I sat up. "Age of twenty four." he was looking up our files. "Kai. Age of twenty four. Married a girl named Alex." Kai scowled at him. "Alex? Oh, look at that. You're here. Age of twenty three. Married Kai." Kai looked really ticked off right now. "At ease!" the guns dropped. "I bet you're wondering where your daughter is. How old is she, fourteen?"

"Yes," Kai said furiously.

"Funny. It says here on her file she's only about four." the man stood up. "Everyone on the floor!" we all dropped, and the agents raised their guns. I looked over at Terra who was trying not to cry. "Where's the real October!?" he shouted.

"That is the real October!" How were we supposed to explain this to the FBI!? She didn't have tomorrow's tea, she had a time leap because of a stupid watch! We're fried!

***Better review or else there will disastrous consequences for the characters!***


	168. Chapter 168 Consequences

***Sorry, guys, but, I told you there would be disastrous consequences! And this is a short chapter...***

#Kai's point of view  
I looked over at Cole. "You're the leader! Do something!"

"Okay, what!?"

"Yep." Haha. I was trying to get on his nerves. After all these years of putting up with him, seriously. I may have about killed him, but really? He gets mad when the woman I'm married to is pregnant, but apparently it's acceptable that his girlfriend's pregnant? I mean, really.

"Why don't you do something for once!?" Cole whispered. I snarled at him. He smiled sarcastically. I scowled. I stood up and held my hands in the air.

"Okay, please put your-" bang.

#Cole's point of view  
They put a bullet right into his shoulder blade. He collapsed to the floor and let out a grunt of pain. Yeah, okay. That was my fault. He rolled over to his stomach and hit the floor with his fist. He was oozing blood. It was a terrible sight to see.

I looked over at Alex. She was laying on the ground on her stomach. Her arms were covering her face. She refused to look up. She didn't want to look up. I looked over at Terra who was shaking with uneasiness as she sat up on her elbows. She seemed extremely anxious and uneasy. She looked like she might be sick.

#Jay's point of view  
"What have you done with October!?" I looked over to Nya. She was managing to keep a straight face, but her eyes said something else. They said worry and pain. I wanted to say something to her, but I was afraid of being shot.

"That is the real October! One our golden weapons did that to her! She is four, but she's also fourteen!" Cole said furiously.

"Golden weapons?"

#Cole's point of view  
I saw Terra tense up. Now she was getting mad and frustrated. She looked up at the man in the suit. "Terra! Don't-" I began, but it was too late. She was already furiously talking.

"Yeah, we're the ninja that freaking protect the city, dumb a-!" and they shot her.


	169. Chapter 169 The Element Surrounds Us

#Cole's point of view

That set me off. I watched as Terra lay there with her eyes closed with her hand twitching. "Are you CRAZY!? THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU JUST SHOT!" The man just stared at me.

"At ease," he said. I stood up.

"Why did you SHOOT HER!?"

"I didn't do it. The agents did."

"Are you KIDDING ME!?"

"No."

"My girlfriend is pregnant!" I shouted.

"That explains a lot." I scowled at him. Unless someone was about to stop me, I was going to go ballistic on him.

#Kai's point of view

If someone was talking about Alex like that, I'd go bazerk on them, but the FBI? I think not. I kicked my legs out from under me and spun around and kicked Cole over before we all get killed. Cole scowled at me. I shrugged my shoulders. What else was I suppose to do? The agents raised their guns again. "So, you're the ninja that protect the city?"

"YES!" We all shouted in unison. We are all really blistering mad and frustrated right now. I was ready to kick some rear end.

"Then what are you doing on the side of one of our most wanted, Sterling? You have heard the name, right?" He seemed to be taunting me.

"Yeah. I have. He's my son!" I said angrily. Alex stayed down.

"Ah, I see. Fourteen, correct? Or is he four, too?" I glared at him.

"Only because of the stupid watch. We have a golden watch that is a seriously dangerous weapon. It can reverse time everywhere or even leap forward. It can do the same to a person alone," I said through clenched teeth. I was infuriated. He was taunting me.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley was terribly upset right now. I gradually and unnoticeably moved over to her. We weren't in duck and cover position, we were just laying on the cold, hard metal floor under the table. We were all laying on our stomachs, some of us not wanting to look around to see what was going on. I put my arm over Ashley's back and I could feel her tremble and shudder. She didn't look up to see me there. She kept her face buried in her arms. I rubbed her back feeling terribly sympathetic.

I had never really seen Ashley like this. This had to be everyone's nightmare. Being trapped in a metal room with FBI agents enclosing you with guns ready to fire. I looked up. Terra was laying across from us. Her hand and lower lip was twitching. They only shot her in the shoulder, but that's just enough to dramatically effect a person. Who knows what state the baby's in right now.

#Jay's point of view

Metal's a conductor. It conducts electricity. My element's lightning, but I can't send lightning through here. It'd kill all of us. Everyone now just layed on the ground like zombies or wilting flowers. They acted like corpses, like they weren't alive. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them weren't. "Okay, um, why don't you just tell your men to lower their guns, and uh, we can settle this the easy, relaxing way instead of shooting people!" I said and jumped up.

Right before one of them shot me, the man said,"At ease." I felt myself loosen. I had no idea I was tensed up.

#Zane's point of view

I felt the cool metal kiss my face telling me not to move. I looked at the metal, then I looked at Kay. I looked back down at the metal. This entire room's made of metal. Metal is Kay's element.


	170. Chapter 170 Change the Lyrics

#Zane's point of view

"Psst! Kay!" I whispered. She looked up at me. I tapped the metal floor. She looked at me puzzled. I tapped the floor for a second. She tapped the floor to see what I was getting at. Then she realized.

She nodded. Her eyes became metallic as the metal surrounding Terra, Cole, Kai, Alex, Ashley, Lloyd, Jay, and Nya melted. The metal enclosed all of them in a protective barrier and Kay jumped up. "Listen, we have no part in whatever's going on with Sterling. October just received a text from him. That's all. She never texted back." the agents raised their guns. "Try me," she snapped. One of the agents shot at one of them and the bullet bounced straight off, and Kay caught it in her mouth and spit it out.

#Cole's point of view

I was falling asleep. It became dark around me all of a sudden, and I could hear muffled voices. Every time I tried to move, there was a barrier holding me back. I felt very trapped right now, and I felt claustrophobic.

I squirmed and began hitting the walls enclosing me. I had to get out of here.

#Zane's point of view

"So you really have no clue what's going on?" he finally said.

"No. Not really. All we know is that Sterling got arrested, then he broke out of jail, and became a partner in crime of one of the FBIs most wanted. Really. That's all we know. Please, just let us go home." he agreed. The drive was so much longer than I remembered, but I guess I was asleep the most of the time.

#Kai's point of view

Alex slept on my shoulder the entire way back. We were all exhausted. When we got back, the sun was coming over the horizon; not hiding behind it. We all went to bed immediately. Terra was spending the night and she went straight to the spare room.

We all slept in the next day, and we almost slept the day away. I woke up and found Alex asleep with her head resting on my chest. I laughed and smiled at the ceiling. She woke up and sat up on her hands. "Good afternoon," I joked.

#Cole's point of view

After we at what I guess was lunch, we sat in the living room and began talking again. I interrupted the conversation. "Kai, hand me the guitar." he looked at me funnily and obeyed. I made sure it was in tune. "I have something to sing, but I think I might change up the lyrics a little bit."

"What're you singing?" Terra asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm Yours by Jason Mraz." she looked at me with a funny face, but she was smiling. (Author's note: read the lyrics. They're going to be changed up a little... And listen to the song while he sings it, if you can... Changed lyrics are in bold :)) I began to sing.

"Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it

I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and **marry me**  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure

There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

Do you want to, come on, scootch on over closer dear  
And I will **place the ring on your finger**

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and **marry me**  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours." I paused. "Terra, please marry me."


	171. Chapter 171 Disown

#Cole's point of view  
Terra was laughing nervously the entire time I sang, and she still is. I held out my answers to ask her what her answer was. She looked like she might cry. She faintly nodded. I smiled and put the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around me and I looked over her back to see everyone smiling.

I did it.

#Kai's point of view  
I still can't believe Cole's... Well, was his girlfriend is pregnant. It seems nothing like something Cole would do. Well, maybe... But seriously, after crackin' down on us for having kids, your girlfriend's pregnant?

I can't believe she said yes just then. Well, I guess I sort of can. I wonder if she said yes since she has no other choice. What would her mom have to say about it? What about her dad? Having your dad saying something to you being a girl is just awkward from what I hear. This should be interesting.

#Ashley's point of view  
After that, I wondered who the person I was going to marry in the future would be. What would he look like? Act like? How tall would he be? I wonder if he'll talk a lot. Kay went back to her house because she said she had things to do, but of course Terra stayed.

I felt so happy and jittery and excited. Kai and Alex seemed pretty pleased. They seemed relieved almost. Lloyd couldn't get enough of my reaction to the whole thing. He was laughing at me, but then I'd slap him. Giggle.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I checked my phone. My sister Lorry had texted me about how boring school was. "Haha it's a good thing I don't have to go anymore," I texted back. She texted a disappointed face back. I laughed. "I'll come get you out of school," I texted.

I walked into the living room where everyone continued to talk. "Hey, guys, uh, I told my sister Lorry I'd go get her from school... She's fourteen, so yeah. Bye." I opened the door and walked out. I should so take the dragon and freak a bunch of people out!

#Zane's point of view  
That was highly unexpected. I wonder if Cole only did it because Terra was having a kid, or maybe so her mom and dad wouldn't go completely crazy on her? I watched Terra's face the entire time. She hovered her hand over her mouth the entire time and she was blushing like mad.

She was blushing so much and smiling so much that it looked like it hurt. I was smiling the entire time and Kay was secretly freaking out to herself. I laughed at her. October had walked in just in time to see what was going on, and she was freaking out too. Finally Cole did something he should've done years ago!

#Jay's point of view  
I had never really seen Nya so excited. Everyone was sinking down in their seats trying to contain themselves. Cole was trying not to laugh throughout the entire time that he was singing. Lloyd came back with Lorry.

Lorry was a tall, dirty blonde fourteen year old who had the best posture I've ever seen. Lloyd was laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I- I picked her up on the dragon and totally freaked a lot of people out," he laughed. Lorry rolled her eyes.

October leaned over to her. "I feel your pain," she whispered. Both of the girls stood and attempted to contain their laughs.

#Cole's point of view

Later that night, I went to look for Terra. I found her sitting in the spare room sitting cross legged on the bed. She was looking down at her phone. She was crying. "Terra?" she threw her phone to the side and didn't look up at me. "Terra? What's wrong?" I sat next to her.

She sobbed,"My- my parents say that if I marry you, they- they'll disown me..."


	172. Chapter 172 Don't You Know?

#Cole's point of view  
"What? Why?"

"My parents are just stupid... It's probably because I'm pregnant outside of marriage." I wanted to make a comeback, but what would I say? I sighed.

"I'm- I'm sorry, it's just-" I paused.

"Don't. We'll just have to break our engagement until after the baby's born. Then maybe my parents will see that I can marry you..." Those words felt like a shot in the chest. Did she really just say that?

"Terra, why would you say something like that?" She had dreams that I left her, but I didn't want to make them come true. I wouldn't be able to live with myself!

"What am I supposed to do?" she cried.

"You mean what are we supposed to do." she smiled and bit her lip. "Well, even if you do get disowned, I'll still be here for you, and don't tell me your parents aren't going to want to come and see their grandchild. My dad still actually doesn't know yet... Anyway, they disown you, they disown their grand kid. Never gets to see it." Terra smiled.

"Alright. We can play it that way, but our engagement needs to be put off until after the baby's born."

"That's fine." Terra smiled.

"Thanks for understanding..." I smiled. "I'm going to bed," she laughed.

"Alright, well, goodnight." I kissed her goodnight, and it was meant to be short, but she wasn't letting me go. After a while, she let me pull away a little bit. "Love you," I said.

"Love you too." she kissed me one last time and I went to my room. When I woke up, my arm was over Terra, which was strange because I didn't remember her coming here last night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at Terra who was now awake and sitting on her elbows.

"When did you come in here?" I asked her.

"I don't even remember." She pushed herself to a full sitting position. "Ugh, I'm so tired. Can we just go back to sleep?" I laughed. We both layed back down and fell back to sleep. When I woke up, I hadn't realized how tangled up I was in the bed sheets and I rolled over to get my phone.

I tumbled onto the floor. Terra shrieked as she came with me. She was laughing. "You okay?" I laughed.

"Yeah," she laughed. Her hair was all in her face and she was laughing pretty hard. I laughed at her and ran my fingers through the part in her hair so I could see her face. She placed her hands on my cheeks and kissed me. We got up and went to the table to join everyone else.

About two months later, my dad still hadn't found out about the baby. Real smooth, right? Right. Can't wait until he finds out. Terra still wasn't showing at all. About another two months later, my dad still didn't know, and Terra still wasn't showing at six months. We could finally find out the gender of the baby.

We went to the doctor to find out, and I was so happy to hear the news the doctor gave me. It was a baby girl.


	173. Chapter 173 Busted Wide Open

#Cole's point of view  
I started laughing in what seemed to be disbelief. We went back to the Bounty and talked the entire time. "What are we going to name her?" I asked her.

"I told you. I'll tell you when she's born."

"Why wait?"

"Why not?" I stopped and stared at her. "What?"

"You're so strange." She laughed.

"I know." I laughed and she put her arms around my neck and kissed me. Terra's sweetly strange.

#Zane's point of view  
Terra and Cole came back with laughter unknown to the room. Lorry and October were getting along surprisingly well. "Hey guys, what's up?" Terra said in between laughs and threw her jacket down.

"Nothing much. What's the news on the baby?" I asked. Terra and Cole sat down at the table and Cole picked up a deck of cards and began to shuffle them.

"It turns out, it's a girl, but Terra here refuses to tell me what she wants to name it." Terra laughed. A baby girl would be good for Cole, just knowing him. If I ever had kids, I wondered what they would turn out like. I wonder what Cole's kid is going to turn out like.

#Kai's point of view  
I remember the first time I found out that Scarlett was a girl. I was pretty happy, and Alex seemed pretty pleased. Scarlett turned out to be quiet and imaginative, but every time I think of her, I think of how she died.

Why did she have to die? To be honest, I feel happy for Cole. He got just what he didn't ask for, but he made the best of it. I'm not surprised he hasn't told his dad. Actually, I don't even think he knows that Cole's dating Terra. This is just like something Cole would do.

I told my mom I was dating Alex almost right away, and Alex did the same with her parents. Alex only met my mom maybe twice. My mom just adores Alex. Alex's mom isn't a huge fan of me, but I'm sure you already know that.

#Ashley's point of view  
I love Lloyd's little sister! She's hyper and sweet and really funny. She and Lloyd were having this contest to see who could have the last comeback. Lloyd said to her,"With you as my sister, I'd put poison in your drink."

And she came back. "Well, with you as my brother, I'd drink it." Everyone was like oohhhh what now and stuff. I looked at Lloyd and laughed. He seemed to lighten up about it then. Lloyd loves me. He just doesn't want to admit it.

#Jay's point of view

I can't believe Cole hasn't told his dad about the baby. His dad is not going to be happy when he finds out. His dad is a whole 'nother level of parenting compared to mine. I remember when Cole's dad found out he was a ninja. Yeah, that didn't turn out well.

Knowing how he acted when he found out Cole was the protester of the city, I can't wait to see how he reacts when he finds out his girlfriend's pregnant. It should be interesting to see. Cole's known for keeping secrets from his dad, and this has to be the biggest one yet.

#Cole's point of view

Terra went to her house and she was coming back in the morning. When we were all at dinner, someone called. We have no call ID, so Kai answered it. My dad. "Hey, Cole? Yeah, it's your dad... I think he knows..." Busted.


	174. Chapter 174 Take Over and Turn Over

#Cole's point of view  
"Kai! Why did you answer that phone!?" I said through clenched teeth like my dad was there. He swung his arms out like he was trying to say "you expect me to know that!?" I took the phone from him.

"Hello?" I said with an angry attitude.

"Cole! Are you crazy!?"

"Hey, it's nice to see you too, Dad," I said sarcastically.

"You thought I wouldn't find out about your girlfriend!?"

"Well, actually I-"

"Be quiet! I thought you being a ninja that steels to make things right was a mockery of our family's legacy, but now this!? I happen to know Terra's mother very well! Are you crazy!?"

"Dad, I-"

"Why do you do this kind of stuff to me!? I hope you have a good life on your own. I'm sorry, but I just can't support you with something like this." I swear my dad was holding back tears as he spoke. "I'm afraid you're on your own." I shuddered. He hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and hit the end button forcefully.

#Kai's point of view  
"Cole? Hey, are you okay?" I asked him. He didn't look up. He held his hands to his forehead supported by his elbows as he just stared at the table. I wish I never answered that stupid phone. He slammed his hands to the table to let out his frustration and got up as left the room.

I looked over at Terra who sat there biting her lower lip. She seemed completely unable to relax. I frowned at her. She didn't look at any of us. I looked over at Alex. She half frowned. "I- I'm gonna go call my mom," Terra finally said and got up. If only I hadn't answered the stupid phone.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay was visiting tonight. She just had to be here to see that. "Okay, well, that was awkward," Ashley said perkily. Everyone just stared at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"How are you so happy and perky all the time?" Lloyd laughed.

"How are you not?" she said and sat up. I turned my humor switch on. I knew a bunch of funny stuff was about to happen. Kay followed. This was about to get really interesting.

#Jay's point of view  
"Have any of you ever fought with your food?" I asked. Everyone's conversation came to a halt and they stared at me.

"No... Can't say that I have... I've played with my food, well, actually it was Cole's food... But uh, no..." Kai said. We all snickered before bursting to a full blown laugh.

"Okay, when have you fought with your food?" Kay asked.

"Well, actually, I haven't fought with my food..." I said awkwardly. Everyone stared at me dumbfoundedly. It was just something random I asked.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra knocked on my door as she opened it. "Hey," I said half heartedly.

"I talked to my mom. She told me the entire conversation she had with your dad. I wrote it down as she spoke, but she didn't know that part..." she handed me the piece of paper and I looked at it. "I wrote D for your dad and M for my mom, just so you know. They used to be really good friends and they just ran into each other." I began reading it.

M: Oh my goodness! It's been so long! How're you!?

D: Good, good. You?

M: I'm good. My daughter I think is actually dating your son, correct?

D: What?

M: Yeah, my daughter, Terra. Isn't she dating your son, Cole?

D: Not that I know of, no. Cole's never told me anything about him having a girlfriend.

M: Oh, well, I guess you know now...

D: Anything else that I don't know?

M: Well, actually... My daughter's pregnant with your grand kid...

Terra hadn't written anything else down. "Is that all they said?" I asked her.

"Well, it's all my mom told me. Anyway, I'm glad the FBI talked to the rest of the government so that now you don't have to go out to war anymore."

"Yeah, I guess that's good... But, the way my dad found out..."

"I- I'm sorry, Cole... Maybe it was best I didn't show that to you..."

"No. It's fine..." I guess she didn't know what else to do, so she leaned in and our lips shut the rest of the space between us. This is completely my fault.

#Kai's point of view

Nya came running in with a frightened look on her face. "Kai, I think you might want to see this!" she said. I leapt up. I followed her to the TV and the news was on. Sterling and Amber had made it to the top of the FBI's most wanted list.

I continued to watch. Somehow, they were going from country to country and assassinating the leaders of the countries. That's how he's going to destroy the world. Take it over, and then destroy it.


	175. Chapter 175 Even Though

#Kai's point of view  
"What!?" Alex came rushing in.

"What? What is it?" I gestured to the TV. She watched. They began talking about Sterling and Amber and everyone they have shot already. Alex huffed out her anger and frustration. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, no kidding," I said sarcastically. Now we were involved in this.

#Zane's point of view  
I sense this had something to do with Sterling. Sterling and Amber. The fourteen and sixteen year old on the FBI's top ten most wanted list. Alex and Kai walked back and slumped down into their chairs.

"What's going on?" Jay asked.

"I sense this has something to do with Sterling," I said.

"Then you sensed right," Kai said and laughed nervously. "Sterling and Amber are now FBI's most wanted. They're number one on the list. They've been assassinating the leaders of countries and taking them over. They're taking over the world, and then turning it over."

"What? Seriously?" Jay said.

"Yeah, seriously."

#Cole's point of view  
Terra pulled away, making me feel cold and empty. "Why did I ever go out with you in the first place?" I smiled.

"Why not?" she laughed and pulled me back into her clutch. I pushed her back off. "Why won't you tell me what you want to name our daughter?"

"Why do you want to know?" I laughed.

"Oh, jeez, I don't know... Maybe because it's our daughter we're talking about," I said sarcastically. Terra laughed and pushed me over. "Hey, what was that for!?" I said and sat up on my elbows.

"For being you," she joked. I laughed. I grabbed her wrists and yanked her down. She shrieked and laughed. "I hate you," she joked.

"Yeah, I hate you too." She laughed.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Yeah, okay. I admit it. I just don't want to. I love Ashley. I love her to death. Why didn't I want to admit it, though? Every time I looked at her, it makes me feel uneasy. Every time she laughs, it makes me feel sheepish. I smile at her laugh and frown at her cries.

I want to tell her that I love her, but how?

#Kai's point of view

October and Lorry came in and sat with us. "Hey, Lloyd. Wassup mah brothah?" she kid. I thought it was funny and I laughed.

"Just talking about Sterling and his destruction of the world."

"Oh, Sterling? Yeah, he told me something about that. I know him. Asked me out one time. Even though I think he's hot, I said no. He wasn't too happy after that. I wonder if that has anything to do with his issues. Isn't he bipolar or something?" What did she just say about my son?


	176. Chapter 176 Busted Again

(Sorry, mah peeps! Short chapter!)

#Kai's point of view  
"You did what?" I leaned in.

"Yeah. I turned him down. I still think he's cute."

"You do realize that you're talking about my son?" she froze.

"Oops..." I nodded.

"Yeah." We'd talk about this later.

#Zane's point of view  
I thought for sure Kai was going to kill her talking about his son that way. I decided to try and change the subject before we got too far into this one. "Has anyone seen Cole and Terra?"

"Oh, yeah... No. I'll go find them," Jay volunteered. He got up and went down the hallway.

"What's up with those two? Never with the group," Kai said.

"Well, I think they might have a good reason," Alex laughed. "I feel bad for them. Now their parents want pretty much nothing to do with them." I began thinking about my dad. Memory switch off to be turned on years later.

#Jay's point of view  
I knocked on Cole's door and walked in. They were sitting there laughing and talking to each other. Clearly the subject had changed multiple times. "Hey, Jay. What's up?" Terra said.

"Nothing much. We're all just missing you guys at the table." Terra laughed and Cole smiled.

"Alright, we'll be there in a second," Terra said. I dipped my head to show that I understood and walked out and shut the door behind me.

#Cole's point of view  
In the morning, Terra went back home and the Bounty felt weird without having her there. Kay wasn't here, either. Ashley always seemed to slow down around Lloyd. It was kind of strange.

Lloyd always seemed to blush at Ashley. I felt like laughing every time it happened. Later that night, I went to Terra's house and spent the night in her guest room. I was aroused by a shift in the mattress. Just Terra. She curled up next to me and I put my arm over her. Terra forgot her mom was coming over in the morning and she had keys to her house.

When Terra wasn't in her own room, she went straight to the one I was supposed to be staying in. Busted.


	177. Chapter 177 Disowned and Done

(Sorry, but this chapter's been cut short :))

#Cole's point of view  
I felt Terra jerk and I opened my eyes and saw her sitting up on her hands. Her eyes were wide. I sat up on my elbows and saw Terra's mom standing in front of the open door. I jumped to a sitting position supported by my hands. "Mom!?"

"Terra!? What are you doing!?"

"Mom, I- I-" she couldn't find the words to put into her mouth. Her mom shook her head. I felt like I should say something, but I also felt like I shouldn't. Her mom looked angry and like she might cry. Her mom ran out. Terra sat there, frozen. I fully sat up and I put my hands on her shoulders. She turned around and looked at me.

Her eyes were watery, but almost expressionless. Her lips barely curved downwards. I looked out the window to see Terra's mom drive away. I looked back and Terra who began to silently cry. "Terra-" I said in a whisper. What was I to tell her?

#Kai's point of view

"Hey, anyone knows when Cole's coming back?" I asked everyone.

"I think in maybe an hour. I really don't know," Ashley said. I looked over at Lloyd who was trying not stare at her. I resisted the temptation to laugh. When is he just going to tell her how he feels? Seriously. Only a few seconds, sometimes minutes, of some serious courage. That's all it takes.

When Cole finally came back, he didn't seem like too much of a big bowl of sunshine. "Hey, what's up?" He slumped into a chair. He huffed out his frustration. "Cole?"

"I spent the night at Terra's house last night, Terra came into my room again after another nightmare' stayed there, forgot her mom was visiting, who has keys to her house, and found the two of us together," he said with a frustrated tone. That must suck.

#Zane's point of view

Kay came over later in the afternoon and Lloyd got his sister, Lorry, out of school again because she was bored. I felt a strange feeling when she said she thought Sterling was hot. I thought for sure Kai would blow a fuse. If he did that, Alex would've hit him upside the head.

I guess it was just an awkward feeling. It was like I heard something I wasn't supposed to. Sterling hadn't shot our president yet, and he's already assassinated the leaders of twenty countries in the past six months. They had to be busted eventually.

#Cole's point of view

After a few days without Terra visiting the Bounty, I began to get really worried. I called her to see if she was okay, and she said she was fine, but I didn't believe her. "Terra, something else is bothering you. What is it? Talk to me, Terra," I begged.

"Cole, my parents disowned me. I'm done with you."

***Better review peeps, or else! It'll get worse!***


	178. Chapter 178 Unintentional

#Cole's point of view  
All of my worst nightmares were starting to come true. Terra hung up the phone. I was paralyzed. Without realizing it, the phone slipped from my hands and fell to the floor. I couldn't move. I was frozen. What am I to do? I can't just call her back!

My thoughts were hard to sow together. Without thinking, I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. This wasn't happening.

#Kai's point of view  
I heard something drop on the floor, and I got up to see what it was. I found Cole's cellphone on the floor. I picked it up and it was on "recent calls," since that's what it goes to every time you hang up. The person he most recently called was Terra, and it was only a few minutes ago.

I noticed Cole's jacket was gone, and he wasn't here. Something was wrong. Cole has never been so quick to flee to or from anything. He normally wouldn't just leave like that.

#Jay's point of view  
Kai came back. "Can someone please tell me why Cole left so quickly?" I asked and plopped down on the sofa.

"I don't know. Why do you seem so concerned? Perhaps jealousy?" Zane said. Kai looked at him like he was insane.

"Oh, yeah. Totally," he said sarcastically. "Domo arrigato, Mr. Roboto," Kai teased. Ashley started laughing and Lloyd looked dazed as he stared at her. That's how I am with Nya. Lloyd clearly liked her, but Ashley never acknowledged it. I know she knows. I feel like laughing every time I look at either one of them when they're together.

#Zane's point of view  
Kai hadn't called me Mr. Roboto in years. Hard to believe I've been fighting by these guys for about eight years now. We fought through the sillies and venomari spit and even defeated Lord Garmadon. I never would've seen myself as a ninja.

Not too long ago I was just a teenager with a normal life, well, sorta... And here I am with nieces and nephews. Kai's married which is still hard to believe to me, and Cole has a girlfriend that is going to have a baby soon. Shocker, right? I wondered if we'd ever go our separate ways, maybe never to see each other again.

#Cole's point of view  
I went into Terra's house and found her sitting in her room. She knew I was there, she just didn't acknowledge it. "Terra?" she didn't say a word. I sat next to her. She looked at me with a guilty, terrified look.

"Cole, you need to get out of here."

"Terra, what the heck are you talking about!?"

"Cole, please! My parents tricked me into getting you to come here! Please, Cole! I-" she stopped and her facial expression grew more and more terrified. I felt the presence of other people. I turned around. Terra's parents were holding up guns.

***If you don't review, then there shall be disastrous consequences!***


	179. Chapter 179 I Walk the Line

***OMG! I'm so sad :'(  
They're replacing Ninjago with Lego Friends in February 2013! Help save Ninjago, peeps! Say something to the writers or something! Do something peeps! I'm sad :'(***

#Cole's point of view  
I put my hands in the air. "Terra!" I said like I was pleading. She was crying silently. A tear slipped down her cheek. She didn't intend for this to happen. Terra stood up.

"Mom, Dad? Please, just- let me prove to you that- that I love Cole and he loves me, and I'm sure you'd begin to love him too," she cried. "Please..."

#Kai's point of view  
We all sat in the living room and just talked. Melody and Harmony were about a year old now and October and Sterling were sort of fifteen... And Sterling was FBI's number one most wanted. Him and that girl Amber.

"I can't believe our kids are the twins of music. Well... Sort of twins. You know what I mean," Alex said.

"We could talk about them being clones all we want. They can't here us," I said. I guess I was being a little bit of a smart a**. Alex playfully smacked my shoulder. I laughed. She rolled her eyes. Ashley smiled at the two of us. I looked over at Lloyd. Still dazed. I laughed to myself.

#Ashley's point of view  
I see the way Lloyd acts around me. I try not to acknowledge it, though. He still seemed a little off after being sick, and I don't know if any of the guys knew I kissed him. I began to wonder who I'd marry in the future. It couldn't be Lloyd. Just couldn't.

My ninja suit is maroon. I like it because I think it looks good with my jet-black hair and gold eyes. Lloyd never seems to talk much anymore. He's kind of quiet. He has to say something eventually.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay's ninja suit turned out to be a smokey grey. It was close to silver, but trust me, you can't get the two mixed up if one's extremely metallic. October's color is silver, Sterling's is gold, and the music twins' are bronze. It can't get better than that.

Sensei's never around anymore. He doesn't seem to care about what we do anymore. He never says anything unless he has to. I hate to be this way, but seriously. This guy just needs to die. This has been going on for too long. He's been alive forever, and it just lingers on.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra's parents lowered their guns, but their fingers remained on the triggers. "Cole, if you open my closet, there should be two guitar cases stacked on top of each other. Get them. Be careful." I opened the door while keeping my eyes on her parents. I took the cases out one by one.

I opened the cases and tuned both guitars. I handed one of them to Terra. Her parents watched us suspiciously, ready to shoot any second. "What're we playing?" she leaned over to me and whispered. I knew the exact song she was talking about. "I Walk the Line" by Johnny Cash. (Author's note: If you can, I suggest listening to this song while they play it...) I strummed the strings to make sure they sounded alright. We began to play and soon sing in harmony.

"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time.  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine,  
I walk the line

I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day is through  
Yes, I'll admit I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine,  
I walk the line

As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine,  
I walk the line

You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine,  
I walk the line." Our voices trailed off at the end. We stared into each other's eyes, forgetting Terra's parents were there. Terra leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. We were sure to be shot for that.

***Review, peeps! You ain't reviewing! Remember... Disastrous consequences!***


	180. Chapter 180 Just for Her and Just for Me

#Cole's point of view

Her parents weren't impressed. They didn't shoot either one of us, but they didn't say anything. Terra continued to lingeringly kiss me. We forgot her parents were there. Terra pulled off when she needed to breathe and looked at her parents. I looked over at them. They took their fingers off of the triggers. Terra looked at them with pleading eyes. They shook their heads, dropped their guns, and left. Terra's pleading look evolved to a shocked, depressed, disappointed, teary expression. Her parents still didn't approve.

#Kai's point of view

Cole called me. "Hey, what's up?" I said. His voice was dragging and he sounded tired and upset.

"Hey. Listen, Terra's coming back with me. Please tell everyone to be sensitive towards her... Her parents disowned her, they still don't approve of me, and she seems really depressed. Do you mind?" I sat and thought for a second and felt a pang of sympathy.

"Yeah, dude, sure. Her parents really disowned her?" The thought made me feel depressed.

"Yeah, she's really torn. She's upstairs right now getting a few things. I'll be there in a little while. Please, just be sensitive."

"Alright. See you in a little while."

"Bye." I walked back into the living room with everyone. I stared at the floor as I walked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ashley asked.

I sighed. "Terra's parents disowned her. Cole said to be sensitive towards to her when she comes over with him... I couldn't imagine how I would feel if my parents disowned me. Adult or not!" I thought about it. How would I feel if my parents wouldn't claim me as their own? Is Terra the only one who would know who that feels?

#Zane's point of view

Who would want to disown Terra? I looked around the room as everyone's facial expressions began to look concerned. I was concerned about Terra. This was different from my father turning off my memory switch. He did that because he loved me, and it was no consequence of anything. I remember my dad's glasses falling to the floor after he flipped off the switch. I remember following the falcon to my fate. The fate I wanted to discover without knowing what it was I was looking for. Having all of those memories flood back to me all at once was overwhelming.

Ever had a surprise that you just didn't expect? Imagine finding out you were a robot, then finding out you have a memory switch, and it's been turned off for years and years and you thought you had always been a normal, human, orphan boy. The day I found those blue prints, my whole world turned around over and upside down. Nothing's been the same since.

#Jay's point of view

Yeah, my parents can be highly irritating, but I love them. Having them disown me? One of my worst nightmares I didn't want to see come true. That's basically my parents saying they don't care about me, they don't want me. Right? I guess I wouldn't know. I wanted to change the subject, but what would I change the subject to? We've all had issues with our parents, but I don't think we've ever had issues this big and awful.

Cole's dad was so disappointed in Cole for lying to him about being a dancer and singer when really, he was a ninja the entire time. I mean, come on! If I'm ever a dad, I would be seriously proud of my kid if he was a ninja! Cole's dad, though, saw it as a mockery. I wonder how he saw the whole issue with Terra. She's six months through, and Cole hadn't told his dad. His dad accidently found out. I wonder exactly how he took that.

#Cole's point of view

We didn't say a word the whole way to the Bounty. Terra just sort of watched the ground and sometimes would look up to see something that was going on, but then she'd look back down. She was carrying her guitar with her. I kept forgetting that she's pregnant. It seems so strange to me. I feel awful for her, and I feel awful knowing that a lot of it's my fault. We got back and Terra finally and dreadfully said,"I think I'm just gonna go to bed." I pecked her on the lips and she walked off quietly. She seemed extremely depressed.

I joined everyone in the living room and sat down. Everyone seemed sober. "Hey, guys. What's up?" I said more dreadfully than I realized.

"Nothing much. You okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Terra." I sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Where is she?"

"Went to bed already. She's really depressed. She feels like her parents don't want her." The more I thought about it, the guiltier and more depressed I felt. Poor Terra. I went to bed and in the middle of the night, it was storming outside, and I awoke when Terra came into my room. She layed down next to me. Her tears glistened with every flash of lightning. "Terra?" I whispered and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Are you okay?" I thought I might cry.

She laughed nervously. "I- I don't even know anymore, Cole..." she whimpered. She began to cry and I pulled her close to me and she cried as the thunder rumbled outside and the rain pattered. I stroked her hair as her crying gradually slowed to shudders. "I- I just- I love you so much..." she shuddered. I began to silently cry.

"I love you too," I finally whispered. We eventually fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms as Terra trembled through the night. I woke up in the morning, and Terra was laying right up next to me, and I had my arms wrapped around her. Her face was sticky from the tears that she had shed last night. I felt like this was completely my fault.

Every time I was with her, I couldn't help but to think that there was a third person with us; the tiny, unborn baby. Terra felt like her parents just didn't want her anymore. I've been thrown at walls fighting over Alex, and now that seems like nothing to me. I was about killed over Terra and what's to be my daughter. Every time I look at Terra now, I can't help but to see the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with, the one that was disowned because of me, the one carrying my daughter, and the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I stared at Terra with her hair glued to he face and soon noticed something I didn't notice about her the night before. Her engagement ring was on her finger. My mom used to tell me before she died: "Never marry the person you can live with. Marry the person you can't live without." Now I get what she means.

***Review peeps, or else! Keep in mind that the baby still hasn't been born yet!***


	181. Chapter 181 There Are the Footsteps

#Cole's point of view  
I smiled at it. Don't marry you can live with, marry the person you can't live without. I finally got it. I laughed at myself and got up and went to the table. I didn't want to disturb Terra. I sat at the table and everyone saw me smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Kai asked. I laughed.

"I finally get what my mom used to tell me." I bit my lower lip. "Don't marry the person you can live with. Marry the person you can't live without." Everyone sat and thought about it for a second. Why did it take me this long to get it?

#Kai's point of view  
Very small things began to disappear from the ship... It was a little strange. It was tiny things that should be unnoticeable. Small things like food and sometimes our blanket would go missing, but it would always return.

It made no sense at all. Other than that, Lloyd was still stupidified by Ashley. Terra was still torn about her parents. No one said anything about it or the ring on her finger. I just felt bad for her.

#Jay's point of view  
Everyone was sort of quiet on the Bounty for the past few days. No one really had anything to say. No one wanted to say anything so they wouldn't upset someone else. Terra just felt like her parents didn't love her anymore.

Cole said that she was already starting to get grey hairs from stress here and there. She must be really stressed out. I've never even been that stressed out. I don't think any of us have. It must be really frustrating.

#Zane's point of view  
Sometimes, when we were all super quiet, we could hear creaky footsteps on the Bounty. It was kinda strange an creepy. They would slow down when we would. Sometimes at night, you could almost hear people whispering. It freaked us all out.

Small things had been disappearing and we've been hearing people that most likely don't exist. It scared me, it scared Kay, it scared Ashley, it scared Lloyd, and it even scared Cole. It scares everyone. Cole almost doesn't even want Terra over here until we find out what it is or until it stops.

#Kai's point of view

One night, extremely early in the morning, the footsteps sounded closer. I slowly and discreetly slipped out of bed and walked down the hall with my back pressed up against the wall and my arms spread out. I looked into the kitchen. Sterling was on board, and so was Amber.

***Review, peeps! You ain't reviewing!***


	182. Chapter 182 What They've Got

#Kai's point of view  
I gasped without realizing it. Sterling shot around. What happened to him!? His hair was crazier than ever and he had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was dirty and greasy. Amber had clearly tried to manage keeping herself well kept.

"Sterling!?" he just glared at me, but his eyes said something I had never seen in him before; shame. He didn't want to face me. I went for him, but he grabbed Amber's wrist and fled. I ran after them and I noticed the case that Sterling was carrying. He wasn't getting away with it.

Just before I was able to grab him, they both dove into the ocean without a trace.

#Cole's point of view  
I awoke to the sound of Kai yelling at everyone to wake up. I sat up on one elbow and looked down next to me and saw Terra. I didn't remember when she got there, but I didn't care. I groaned. Why was Kai telling us to wake up this early in the morning?

Terra flinched at Kai's voice and woke up. She looked up at me with an unserious look. "What's Kai going on about this time?" she said. I laughed. I leaned down and kissed her. Kai threw the door open and I turned and looked at him with a tedious expression.

"What's going on?" I yawned.

"Sterling and Amber have been the phantoms of the Bounty for the past week. They've been taking things, and you're not gonna believe what they took this time."

#Zane's point of view  
Kai ran into my room and woke me up. He was frantic. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"No time to explain! Get up! Get dressed!" I obeyed. What could this possibly be about? I listened as Kai woke up the other people in the rooms next to me. They all asked what was happening, but he always told them no time and to just get dressed.

I walked to the table in a fresh ninja suit where everyone was sitting and waiting for an explanation of what was going on. I sat next to Kay. "What's going on?" she whispered to me. I shrugged.

#Jay's point of view  
I felt bad about leaving Nya and Sensei out of this. We left them to sleep in bed. "Kai, tell us what's going on," Cole said in a pleading voice.

"Okay, well, the things that have been disappearing, the footsteps we've been hearing, and all of the whispering was caused by someone actually on the ship. Sterling and Amber. They've been staying here and we haven't realized it, and they've been stealing from us."

"Okay, and?" I said.

"They've got the golden weapons."


	183. Chapter 183 Same Time, Wrong Time

(Yes, I know they don't have the golden weapons anymore... But that was explained in earlier chapters... They recreated them, but Kai told Alex not to ask how... And please, don't ask me how they did it. I don't know. And sorry, short chapter.)

#Cole's point of view  
Okay, seriously!? The golden weapons!? Do you know how much trouble we're in right now!? I dropped the f bomb under my breath and Terra hit me upside the head. "Ow!" I whimpered and looked at her. She laughed. "You suck," I joked.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed. She kissed me to say sorry and we turned back to the group. My hand still remained where she hit me. My face had a disbelief sort of look on it. Kai laughed at me.

"Okay, but in all seriousness, we need to get the weapons back," Kai said.

"Which ones do they have?" I froze. "DO THEY HAVE THE WATCH!?" I exclaimed and leapt up.

"No, thank god they don't. They have Alex's arrows, Jay's nun-chucks, Cole's scythe, Zane's shurikens, and my sword. The basics, but it's still really bad. Everyone will be easier to assassinate now." It's true. I looked over at Terra who seemed to have one of the most concerned faces. This just puts more stress on her.

I felt guilty in every way for how Terra's life is now. We were both just being extremely stupid. Now I'm going to have a daughter soon, and my nephew, my baby's cousin, is on his way to dominating the world and destroying it.

I wondered if my daughter would ever have a chance to see the world, and if I'd get to see her see it for the first time. I wondered what she would look like and how she would act. Terra had hair so dark brown it was almost black, and mine was black. I imagined our daughter with dark hair, yet I wasn't sure what else to imagine about her.

My mind trailed off from the thoughts of the missing golden weapons as everyone talked about it to my future daughter. Would she ever respect Terra and I and look at us the same since we weren't married when Terra had her? Would she care? Would she mind? Would she be dumb like us and follow in our footsteps?

I kept trying to think of what Terra would possibly name her, and why she wouldn't tell me. What would her element be? Would she even be a ninja? The more I thought about it, the more I bewildered myself. My thoughts never seemed to stay straight, and it was hard to think sometimes.

Sometimes I would think about things without realizing how my thoughts trailed there. Months went by and Sterling and Amber hadn't been spotted at all. They were very sly. It had been about three months and Terra began to stay at her house a little more often. One morning I woke up and saw that Terra had called me like ten times.

Before I could see what it was about, Kai ran into my room and said that Sterling and Amber had been spotted in the city and were doing some terrible things, and we needed to get there right away. I got up and got dressed as quickly as I could. I checked my phone. Now I knew what the calls were about. Terra had gone into labor.


	184. Chapter 184 666

(If you don't get the 666 reference at the end, ask your parents or look it up... Also, the only thing I used from OCs were the name ideas... So yeah :) dot forget to review!)

#Cole's point of view  
I totally flipped out on myself. This was seriously frustrating. I wasn't going to be there to see my daughter see the world for the first time. I hit my wall with my fist and put my forehead to the wall. What the heck am I supposed to do!?

#Kai's point of view  
"Cole, come on! There's no time to lose! Ninjago City is in some serious trouble! Come on!" I said. Cole turned around and looked at me. I could tell he wasn't pleased. "Are you alright?"

"Well, I have to go to the city and fight with you people."

"And?"

"Terra went into labor earlier this morning!" Yeah, okay. He had a reason to be mad. Here my son was destroying the city and we had to go stop him while Cole's girlfriend was having a baby. I wouldn't be surprised if Cole hit me upside the head right now.

"Oh, well, okay... What're we supposed to do?" He threw his arms out to imply he had no idea.

#Zane's point of view

We went straight to the city and made our plan on the way. Cole was quiet and clearly unhappy the entire time. People were running around and screaming, some screaming for their children. Sterling was absorbing everything dark in the city.

I ran around to every building and told them to turn their lights on, and not to ask why. I just told them to do it. Where there's no dark, there's light. Well, until October arrived on the scene. They don't absorb this stuff on purpose. October was going to fight her brother. Please don't die.

#Cole's point of view

Kai leaned over to me and said,"Just go to the hospital. I won't tell anyone where you are. Go!" I picked up my feet and ran as fast as I could. I was dirty from all of the dirt and dust in the air of the city. I was sweating after running so much so fast. I ran through the hospital doors and people shrieked when they saw me. I surprised them.

I ran up the stairs and flew down the hall. When I got to Terra's room, I didn't even take the time to knock. Terra was asleep and half sitting up. She woke up when I shut the door. I walked over to her and she completely sat up. "Terra?" I said. She smiled. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed.

"Listen, I'm so sorry I-"

"It's fine. Sterling's destroying the city right now, I know."

"Um," I said, unsure of what to say.

"Willow."

"Huh?"

"Her name's Willow." I smiled and laughed. How would I have not guesses that? I leaned into Terra and kissed her and the doctor walked in on us. We separated and looked at him. He had something in his arms that Terra was smiling at. "You can give her to him." she smiled, almost resisting a laugh.

The doctor handed the tiny baby off to me, and she opened her brown eyes and looked up at me. I stared down at her and thought I might cry. This is my daughter. I couldn't believe it. It didn't make sense to me. I asked a very strange question, I didn't know why. "How much did she weigh?"

Terra seemed to wince at that. "Six pounds, and six point six ounces." I just stared at Terra. "Cole, do you know what number that is?" I sat for a second. Oh, right. Then I realized what it was. 666. The number of the devil.


	185. Chapter 185 Goin' Off the Rails

#Cole's point of view  
"666..." I murmured to myself. I thought about it. Now I know why Terra had so many nightmares. Willow's element is nightmares and illusions and fear. "She- her- her element is nightmares and illusions... and fear..." Terra acted like she had heard that so many times before.

"I know- it's- it's why I was hallucinating and having nightmares all the time..." I looked down at the baby that lay completely asleep in my arms. This was crazy. It didn't make sense. I didn't want it to make sense. This was crazy. Nightmares. Illusions. Fear. 666.

#Kai's point of view  
We were continuously dodging flying objects and rubble. October didn't seem to know what to do. "October! Use spinjitzu!" I called to her. She didn't remember how. Sterling heard what I said, and used it. He kicked his leg around and pulled off spinjitzu. I dropped the f bomb, and luckily, Alex didn't scold me for it this time.

October ran from him and Sterling's spinning ceased, and there he stood in the ninja outfit he didn't even deserve to wear. Amber smirked at the scene. October couldn't believe her brother was trying to kill her. October spread her wings out and flew over Sterling. Sterling was stupidified at it. He had no clue October had these wings.

#Zane's point of view  
I snapped a picture of the entire scene. I didn't know why, I just did. I got an amazing shot of October's wings. They deepened to jet-black at the tips but pure white everywhere else. Her hair was curly and still dyed purple underneath.

Sterling's face was angry and Amber was in the background just smirking. October forgot how to do spinjitzu. She landed on top of the highest building in ninjago and fluttered her wings and folded them in. Sterling laughed. I don't know how he did it, but he spun around and roundhouse kicked the building, and it came crashing down.

October's wings caught the air and she flew and just stayed in the air so Sterling wouldn't wreck anymore buildings. Sterling took out Alex's golden bow and arrows and drew his bow. He was going to shoot October.

#Jay's point of view  
The only thing I could think about was "please don't die please don't die please don't die!" nothing else. Sterling scowled at October, and October was overwhelmed and didn't know what to do. Sterling shot the arrow, but she dodged it and the arrow lodged itself in the nearest building window.

The glass cracked around the arrow and I looked at October's face. That could've been her. Please don't die, October!

#Cole's point of view  
I watched through the window as October popped over buildings, and then back down and you would see an arrow dart by. I looked at the little baby that Terra was now holding. I had a daughter. I had a kid! So many thoughts were rushing through my mind that I wasn't sure which ones to think about.

Willow seemed to be extremely quiet and Terra just looked at her. Willow blinked slowly, not caring if she would miss something. Willow had big, deep brown eyes. We couldn't tell what color her hair was, though. It was dark like both of ours. I ran my hand across Willow's head, scuffing up her hair. This is my daughter. This is my kid. I have a kid!

#Kai's point of view  
I ducked behind a tipped car and I felt my cellphone buzz. I answered it. It was Cole. "Hey!" I shouted over the chaos.

"Do you know how much the baby weighed!?" he sounded angry.

"No, am I supposed to?"

"Six pounds, six point six ounces! 666!"

"Huh?"

"666! The number of the freaking devil!" I groaned.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"No! 666! She's the reason Terra had been hallucinating and having consistent nightmares!" I can't believe how stupid and blind we had all been. How could we have been that dumb? Seriously. How. I hadn't realized that the rest of the guys were staring at me until I hung up.

"What's going on?" Jay asked.

"Cole just found out some freaky news about his daughter. Six pounds. Six point six ounces. 666," I sighed.

"Huh?" Jay said.

"666, the number of the devil," Zane said. "Her element must be nightmares."

"Yeah, that and illusions and fear."

"So, she's the reason that Terra had so many nightmares and hallucinations?" Jay asked. I nodded. We're we really that stupid?

#Jay's point of view  
I stood up to see what was going on. October refused to come down from the air. Sterling had one arrow left. He drew it and shot one of her wings. She fell to the ground. We all began to run to her, and she struggled to get up. Sterling and Amber picked her up and ran.

We ran and ran and followed them to the old trains in Ninjago. The driver wasn't in the train, and the train was full of some sort of chemicals in the cargo carts. Sterling put October on the train, and slammed the door on her and locked it. We all ran to the end of the train and grabbed it. We went inside and shut the door behind us.

We heard a snap. Sterling locked the door. We all looked at each other. "Guys... What's Sterling doing?" I said nervously. We ran to the window and the train jerked. We were in motion. "Oh, I guess the driver's back."

"No he isn't!" Alex pointed her finger to the driver running from the train station. The train began picking up speed. Sterling was waving to us. He put the train in motion at full speed, and we had no driver.


	186. Chapter 186 Not Like, She Is

(Sorry, peeps! Short chapter! I hate those...)

#Kai's point of view  
Out of all people and of all personalities, why Sterling? Why couldn't he be a bit more like his sister? Okay, a lot more. Still, though. October's so sweet and caring, but Sterling is the complete opposite. He doesn't care if he hurts people.

He doesn't care about other people's feelings or emotion, even though that's his element! Emotion! But he uses it for dark. He used emotion on a lot of the world's leaders so they would commit suicide. I guess he partially gets it from me... I told Cole I hoped he'd die; that I hoped I killed him.

#Cole's point of view  
My cellphone buzzed and I pulled it out to look at it. "What!?" I blurted.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Terra asked.

"The guys- they're- they're goin' off the rails on a crazy train," I said.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"Sterling, he- he trapped them on a train and now it's going full speed and they have no driver."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah, I'm serious!" Terra put her hand to her forehead and huffed.

"Well, you gotta go help them!"

"I know, I-"

"No you're not." I shot around. Sterling was standing in the doorway. His was swinging the golden nun-chucks in circles by his side.

#Zane's point of view  
We were all pacing and trying to remain calm, but it was impossible. "Wait, Kay? What's the train made of?" Everyone seemed to light up at that.

"Well, whatever it is, it's- it's not metal," she sighed. We were toast. We're fried. We're goners. "Someone tell Cole to get over here!"

"He's not answering his phone!" Kai said, frustrated. "And there's no point in calling the cops or whatever. They probably already know about the train, and what are they supposed to do to stop it!?" He was right. I had run everything through my servers. They can't do anything.

#Jay's point of view  
I felt like locked up cage and continuously being filled up with emotion and reaping thoughts, and I couldn't let anything out. I didn't know what to say, but I felt an urgency to say something; anything. I wanted to scream.

I wanted my life to just be over with. I wanted to punch something. I wanted to punch somebody. I wanted to punch myself. October can't fly outside the train, she has an injured wing. We can't jump from the train, it's going at full speed. We'd immediately die. We can't get up to the control room, there are tanks in the way.

We're goners.

#Kai's point of view

"Why, oh why, can't Sterling just be like his sister!?" I said without regret of saying it. I didn't care if Sterling heard what I said or not.

"I know! Seriously! October's like a freaking angel," Jay said. That caught my attention.

"Jay, say that again," I said. Everyone was unsure of what I was getting at.

"October's like an angel?" October's wings aren't caused by any mutations. She _is_ an angel.


	187. Chapter 187 More Or Less Swag

#Kai's point of view  
"Oh my god I'm stupid!" I said.

"Kai, what the heck are you talking about?" Alex said.

"October's wings are no mutation! She's a freaking angel! Ever since she died in my arms that day, and ever since she came back, she's been an angel! October's an angel!" Everyone groaned at their own stupidity.

"What else have we been missing!?" Jay said.

"Well, you're missing one thing," I said.

"What's that?"

"Swag."

#Jay's point of view  
Everyone burst out laughing. It was even funnier because no one was expecting anyone to crack a joke at this point in time. "Hey, I have plenty of swag!" I objected. Everyone laughed even harder.

"No offense, bro, but Zane has more swag than you," Alex sobered up enough to say. Everyone laughed even harder, except Zane.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said. I laughed. I could resist.

#Cole's point of view  
I pulled my scythe from out behind me. And no, it wasn't the golden one. I held it up, ready to swing. Sterling roundhouse kicked over to me, and the nun-chucks came straight at me. I ducked and they swung back around and Sterling yanked them back and did a bunch of twirling that was most likely unnecessary, but I guess he was trying to get the perfect hit.

I spun around and swung my scythe. He bent backwards and dodged it like he was in the matrix. Terra didn't want to watch this. She was standing up and just staring out the window with a pleading look. She had Willow securely in her arms. Neither of us were going to lose her. Not today.

#Zane's point of view  
What was that supposed to mean? Even I have more swag than Jay. I am offended right now. Kay was trying not to laugh. I just stared at her. "I- I'm sorry! It's- it's just funny, I- uh, it-" she said between giggles. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry," she said and bit her lower lip. I laughed.

She kissed me briefly and continued talking to the group. "Well, I can't believe he just said I have no swag. I mean really, coming from Napoleon Dynamite!?" Jay said. Everyone burst laughing. Yeah, okay. That was funny.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I watched Ashley as she laughed. Her cheeks were so red and her smile was so big. Her eyes even smiled. I smiled at her. I hadn't realized how dazed I was. "Hey, anyone know what kind of chemical this train's carrying?" I asked. Everyone froze. Everyone had forgotten that the train was carrying chemicals.

Zane seemed to be the first to realize what the chemical was. "Hydrogen. The train's carrying hydrogen! The train's going too fast! It'll heat up and the hydrogen will explode! We're going to die if we don't do something soon!" I looked at Ashley.

I had to tell her how I feel about her in case we died. In case we didn't make it. "Ashley?" I finally managed to say. She looked at me. "I- I um..." There was no turning back now.


	188. Chapter 188 Forgot to get Someone

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Ashley, I- I love you. I love you more than anything. Nothing can compare. To me, your smile is one of the seven wonders of the world. I love you, Ashley! And I-" without time to think or comprehend what was going on, Ashley kissed me.

She wasn't letting go, so I wasn't. Her fingers ran through my hair. She pulled off and I slowly opened my eyes to look at her. Our foreheads were together and I stared at the bottom of the train as it shook. Without thinking about it, our lips moved back in perfect sync. We didn't think about how everyone was probably staring at us.

She pulled back off and I just stared at her. I wasn't sure of what to think of what just happened.

#Ashley's point of view  
Lloyd's skin was flushed and pale but his cheeks were red with nervousness and I could almost feel his heart flutter. "I love you too, Lloyd. Don't you ever forget that," I said and felt like I might tear up. Lloyd smiled, and I followed.

He leaned back into me and our lips were pressed together again. I hadn't kissed him in maybe a year, and to be honest, I didn't realize until now that I had missed it.

#Kai's point of view  
We all watched as the two realized they loved each other and they were pretty much meant for each other. Alex smiled and rested her head on my shoulder and all of our worries seemed to evaporate for the moment. That was Alex and I years ago. Alex was 19 and I was 20 and Lloyd was 14 going on 15, but that was four years ago. Now here was Lloyd age of 19 and he's found the girl he's been waiting for his entire life. If he was 9 and never inhaled that tomorrow's tea to make him about maybe 13 or 12, none of this would be happening. It's the little things that make the big difference.

I rested my head gently on top of hers as we became more and more thoughtful about the moment. Right now, Ashley and Lloyd didn't care that we were watching them, they cared that they were just with each other. Jay smiled at the two and so did Kay and Zane. Kay put her head on Zane's shoulder. Maybe those two would be next.

#Zane's point of view  
Could that be Kay and I in the future? I wouldn't know. We're both robots and both have birds that will sit perched on our shoulders and lead us to where we need to go. Maybe this is where the two of them will lead us. You never know. For some reason, though, I decided to think less of Kay and I and more about Lloyd and Ashley. His ninja suit is green, and it stands out against Ashley's purplish, maroon suit. Ashley has golden eyes which makes both stand out even more. It's kind of sweet. I looked out the window and saw October flying the best she could alongside the train. And let me tell you, this train is hauling a**. I don't know how October's flying this fast with an injured wing and wind resistance, but she is. She waved to me, and I waved back, stupidified. Everyone looked to where I was waving to. Now, Ashley was just sitting next to Lloyd with her head on his shoulder and just looking off and trying not to smile.

Lloyd's skin was flushed and his cheeks were pink. I felt like laughing, but I didn't. It was too sweet.

#Ashley's point of view  
I could feel his heart race and flutter the entire time, and just now it was beginning to slow down. He was silent now and trying to control his heavy, slow breathing. I hope we get off this train alive, but even if we don't, I could die right now with no regrets.

#Cole's point of view  
I eventually got a swing where the blade of my scythe knocked Sterling to the ground. I held the blade at his throat and pressed my foot down on his chest. I was going to make sure he wasn't going anywhere. "Terra, if you could please hand me that rope that for some reason is just randomly laying over there, that would be great," I said without taking my eyes off of Sterling, who was straining not to get cut by my scythe. I tied Sterling up and I found a doctor that was sitting terrified in the corner of her desk, and asked her if she had some sort of anesthesia or sleeping gas we could give to Sterling.

She saw the ninja suit I was in, so she didn't testify. We stuck a needle in Sterling's arm, and he passed out. Terra and I were left with Willow. Terra seemed extremely overwhelmed. Willow was asleep in the small bed she was supposed to stay in when she slept, and I sat next to Terra. "Terra, listen, I'm- I'm really sorry I ever dragged you into any of this... If I hadn't, maybe then your life wouldn't be so disastrous..."

"Cole, don't say those things. If you never dragged me into any of this, I wouldn't have met you, and I wouldn't have Willow. Don't say those things, Cole," She said softly. I looked at her with frowning eyes. I leaned into her and now our lips were pressed together.

#Kai's point of view  
October managed to fly ahead of the train and figure out how to stop it just before we went flying through the city and around a sharp turn that would've sent the train and our lives flying. We ran off the train and down to the hospital. We ran through the doors, and everyone had either fainted or was cringing in a corner. Sterling had clearly been here. We ran up the steps and down the hall and found the room that Terra was in. We opened the door without a single knock or warning and walked in on them kissing each other. Awkward, right?

They looked over at us. "Guys, maybe we should all just go back to the Bounty," I said. Cole and Terra looked at each other.

"Alright, yeah. That uh, that's fine," Cole said. "We'll bring Willow with us." We all walked down to where we last left the Bounty, but it wasn't there. Amber had stolen it.


	189. Chapter 189 Who They've Got

#Cole's point of view  
"Th- The Bounty's gone," I said in a monotone voice. Why weren't any of us surprised?

"Well, I guess we can all just stay at my house... I mean, it's not very big, but-"

"Your house. Is. Ginormous," I said, cutting Terra off. "Seriously. It's huge. You basically live in a castle."

"Well, I don't know if I'd say-"

"Yeah, you would."

"Oh, and I can stay at my own house," Kay said. "But, we will get the Bounty back, right?"

"Course. We have to," I said. I'm the leader. I felt most responsible for all of this. We have to get the Bounty back. We went to Terra's house and settled ourselves, but I still felt extremely uneasy. I just couldn't relax. I didn't know why. Terra sat down next to me and put her hand to my forehead.

"You feel really warm," she said worriedly. "You might be sick." I didn't feel like responding.

#Kai's point of view  
We all knew we wouldn't be staying here for very long. And Cole was right; Terra's house is huge! I felt like we were forgetting something... But what? I felt like we were missing a big piece to the puzzle. It was a little too quiet around here.

No one could figure it out no matter how hard they tried. All of our thoughts are just clouded by everything that's happened. What is it!?

#Lloyd's point of view  
Later that night, I woke up to see Ashley crawling in next to me. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her softly.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. I didn't go into further conversation about it with her. She laid down next to me and I held her close so her back was to my chest and my arm was over her. In the morning, I woke up, and she was still there. I laughed. It woke her up and she sat up on her elbows and looked at me.

"Sorry," I laughed. She laughed and rolled her eyes. I kissed her lingeringly before we got up. We made a pact we weren't going to do anything foolish. We learned our lesson from the mistakes of others, trust me. Then again, pacts can be broken.

#Zane's point of view

In the morning, we all sat in Terra's living room and Kay wasn't here. "Something's missing. I know that they've probably captured Sensei and Nya, but they can take care of themselves. But what about-" Kai froze. "MELODY AND HARMONY!"

***Review peeps! Or else!***


	190. Chapter 190 Back off

#Kai's point of view  
Now we had to find the Bounty sooner. We had to actually try and find the Bounty, but how!? "How're we supposed to find the Bounty!? It's probably out in the middle of no where!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't have Sterling! She has to come back and get him!" Cole exclaimed. He was right. I wasn't loosing my daughters. Not today. Not ever. I couldn't. I've already lost Sterling. I'm not losing them.

#Cole's point of view

We took off running through the city as fast as we could. It was just me and the guys. It's been forever since it'd been just us. Me, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd. Not in years. Not in forever. I loved having the girls around, but I hadn't realized until now I missed it being just us.

It felt so strange... It made me feel so young. It made me feel seventeen again. It was a strange feeling; maybe a longing. I decided to ignore it and focus on my running. We ran through the hospital doors and ran to the closet that we had locked Sterling in. Gone.

#Zane's point of view

"Where is he!?" Jay blurted.

"The docks!" I said. We all huffed and groaned like we had just realized something we should've realized before. We all just felt plain stupid. We jumped from the hospital building window.

I jumped from building to building going down while Cole ran down the side of the building and flipped off at the end and continued to run. I jumped the rest of the way down and ran as fast as I could. We had to get to the docks before they did.

#Jay's point of view

We got to the docks to see Sterling boarding the ship. Amber saw us and yanked Sterling on board. Sterling turned around and saw us. He didn't look mad. He looked confused. We charged at the ship. Amber began freaking out on Sterling for not doing anything; for just standing there.

She rushed to Sterling and grabbed his wrist, and Sterling shot around and placed his hands next to her neck and she fell to the ground. He had given her the Vulcan neck pinch. He looked back at us and we continued to run to the Bounty, confused. Sterling ran inside, and when we got on board, he was no where to be found. He was gone.

#Cole's point of view

We gathered everyone up and got back on the Bounty. Willow seemed so incredibly quiet for some reason. I haven't heard her cry once. It was strange. I loved to hold her; she would just lay there all cradled up. She would just sleep or stare at you. Sometimes she would look around, other times she wouldn't.

I can't believe I have a daughter; a kid. It seemed so strange. It seemed so odd and unbelievable. I wasn't even married to the baby's mom, and I'm the baby's dad. This baby's a result of us being foolish, but yet I'm glad she's here. I'm glad I have her. Her and her mom.

#Ashley's point of view

We tied Amber up and threw her in the brig for now. We didn't know what we were to do with her when she wakes up. Other than that, I couldn't stop thinking about how Cole has a kid now. A little baby girl. I continuously forget, and I only seem to remember when Cole and Terra are with each other or I see or hear about or hear the baby, but she's quiet.

Willow. Little Willow. Little Willow, Cole's daughter. Little Willow, Terra's daughter. It seemed so strange to me. Amber woke up and we all went down to the brig and just stared at her and she was trying to yell at us, but she had a gag over her mouth.

I walked over and ripped it off of her mouth. Lloyd wasn't down here yet, but when he did, Amber seemed to stop and freeze. She dazedly stared at him, unsure of what to say. She's crushing on him already.


	191. Chapter 191 Fallen

#Ashley's point of view  
I glared at her. She better not get any ideas. Seriously. I was already about to kill her. I whipped around and left the brig before I came cracking down on her. I hope Lloyd doesn't put up with it. I certainly wasn't going to.

#Lloyd's point of view  
She seemed to freeze up when I came to the brig, and Ashley turned around and left. "Should we give her to the authorities?" I asked. She continued to stare at me. I could see it out of the corner of my eye.

"I don't know. Maybe we should tell the authorities we have her. We could just take her to the underworld and imprison her down there," Cole said. Amber sat up.

"What!? You can't keep me in the underworld! Are you crazy!?"

"Are you crazy!?" I snapped back. "You've gotten yourself to the top of the FBI's most wanted list! You've killed tons of people, and when we trap you in the underworld, you'll join them!" That shut her up. She slumped down and looked to the side, and you could tell her jaw was clenched.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra and I would sort of stay in our own rooms, I mean we still aren't married. She always ends up coming in in the the middle of the night, though. She always ends up in my room, but I have to say, I'm okay with it. I kind of like it. Neither of us worry about Willow.

Willow seems independent. She's quiet and never seems to cry unless she's hurt. She's only two days old. It's hard to believe. I didn't want Amber any where near Willow. Now, I won't leave Willow by herself from here on out. Not until we get rid of Amber. I already love Willow too incredibly much to lose her.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex seemed a bit nervous when she was around Amber. I can't blame her, though. She's FBI's most wanted. Alex said something really funny at dinner. "Hey, remember when they brought 'Titanic' back in 3D?"

"Oh yeah. I love that movie," Jay said.

"Didn't it get an Oscar?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought that when they brought it back in 3D it'd help them see the ice berg better." Cole jerked around as fast as he could before he spit his water everywhere trying not to laugh. Everyone burst laughing. Alex kept a straight face the entire time she said it. She didn't start laughing until after we lost it.

One of the many reasons I love Alex.

#Zane's point of view  
Alex can be funny. Kai can be protective. Cole can get angry. Lloyd can be loving. We all have a bunch of different sides to us, and I wondered if Amber might have one. A side different than her destructive, murderous, dangerous, conflictive ways. She seemed to shut her mouth and have a total personality change when Lloyd was around.

Ashley didn't like her around. It was kind of obvious, but everyone acted oblivious to it. Lloyd tried not to talk to Amber too much. He sort of knew how Ashley felt. We locked Amber up in the brig for the night. We couldn't risk anything, especially with the new baby around. Willow was so quiet and peaceful, and Kay seemed really interested in her. I never really know what to say to that girl.

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up later that night to Terra climbing into my bed next to me. I saw her ring glisten in the moonlight. I had almost forgotten I was engaged to her. She layed right up next to me and I put one arm over her while I used my other hand to stroke her hair gently. Terra unexpectedly kissed me, but I didn't push her off. Instead, I kept her there. I don't want to let her go.

In the morning, I was holding Willow when I noticed something strange. There was a black feather sticking out from her collar. "Hey, Terra? Can you come here for a second?" I called quietly so I wouldn't wake the baby up. She walked into the room.

"Yeah, what is it?" She walked over. "What's the black feather?" Willow squirmed in her sleep.

"I really don't know," I whispered. Terra took Willow from me and looked down the back of Willow's clothes, and her eyes grew wide. I took Willow back from her before she dropped her. "Terra? Terra what's wrong?"

"She- she's sprouting wings!" She screamed in a whisper.

"What!? That doesn't even-" I paused. "666..."

"Cole, what are you talking about!?"

"666... the number of Satan... Satan's a fallen angel... Willow- she- she's a fallen angel!"


	192. Chapter 192 Shattered

(Sorry, peeps. Short chapter.)

#Cole's point of view  
"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah, I'm serious! Nothing else would make more sense!"

"Well- what- what if- well... Okay you're right, but it makes no sense!"

"666. Satan. Fallen angel. Sprouting wings. It makes perfect sense. Willow's an angel that rebelled against God, and here she is reborn on Earth. It's kinda freakin' me out," I said. Terra sighed.

"But, why us? Why do we have the fallen angel?"

"You tell me. We did something we really probably most likely weren't supposed to do... And we ended up with a little rebellious angel."

"Yeah, okay. That makes sense," she finally said.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Later that night, I was out on the deck when Amber came up behind me. "What's up?" I jumped. "Sorry for scaring you..."

"Oh, uh... Don't worry about it... What're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think it's pretty out tonight. Don't you?"

"You know, for a girl that's the FBI's most wanted, you're not that bad."

"I think I'll take that in as a compliment..." she said unsurely. "So, what's up between you and Ashley?"

"Oh, uh... It's uh, it's nothing it-" I paused. I didn't want to say anything that would upset Ashley, even if she wasn't here.

"Lloyd, you deserve better than Ashley. I'm just saying. You can take that in however you want to, just don't tell Ashley I said that." I just stared at her. i didn't know what to say to Amber. She's just untrustworthy.

#Ashley's point of view

"Hey, has anyone seen Amber and Lloyd? I haven't seen them since dinner," Jay said.

"I'll go find them," I volunteered and got up. I walked out on the deck and just about as I was going to call for Lloyd, I saw him, and was heart broken at the sight. There was Lloyd, completely making out with Amber, and here I was with a shattered heart.


	193. Chapter 193 Back and Across

(Sorry I keep righting short chapters... But here's another short chapter...)

#Ashley's point of view  
My mouth opened to say something, but instead I decided to flee. I scurried down the hall trying to conceal my tears and sad expression from everyone else. Why would Lloyd do that to me!? He just admitted a day or two ago that he loved me so dearly.

He even let me stay in his room that night after I couldn't sleep. I saw him wake up, but he didn't say anything. Why would Lloyd do this!? I felt stabbed. I felt betrayed. I was heart broken. Better yet, shattered. Was everything Lloyd said to me a lie?

#Cole's point of view  
"Where's Ashley!?" Lloyd exclaimed as he burst through the doors.

"She's- well, actually I don't know. Maybe in her room," I said. Lloyd took off without a word or thought. "Anyone know what Ashley was so upset about?"

"Yeah, she didn't say anything, and she seemed really quick. Something weird's going on. Something's not right..." Jay said. Ashley always talks. She always talks about everything. She just didn't then. She just fled. She scurried.

"Where's Willow?" I asked to change the subject.

"Oh, she's asleep. Why don't you go get her?" Terra said.

"Alright." I got up and cradled the little sleeping Willow in my arms. I smiled and brushed the top of her hand with my hand, scuffing up the little hair she had. I took her back to the table and handed her over to Terra. I smiled.

#Zane's point of view  
Willow is so tiny and cute. I keep forgetting how tiny newborns are. All that I can remember what size the kids are now, they just grow so fast that you forget what size they were just the day before. It's crazy! What would my future kids be like?

My thoughts trailed off to Ashley. She seemed extremely upset and quiet. She just scurried off. I never heard her say a single word to Lloyd. Or Amber. Something must've really upset her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I ran into Ashley's room and threw open her door. I forgot to shut it behind me. Ashley was gazing out the window and she turned around to face me. "What was that!?" she cried.

"Ashley, I- I just-" what excuse would I give her!? "She just- kissed me!"

"You had every right to pull away! Is everything you said to me on the train- was- was it all a lie!?"

"No, Ashley! Of- of course not!" she just looked at me with watery eyes. I didn't know what else to do, so I just grabbed her and kissed her. She seemed tense, but just as fast as she loosened, she tensed back up and broke free. Without time to think, her hand came back and went straight across my face.


	194. Chapter 194 Not the Only 666

#Lloyd's point of view  
I grabbed my cheek as I stumbled over she hit me so hard. She stormed out of the room. I followed her. I put my hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "Ashley, please! I didn't mean what I did!"

"But you meant what you said to me on the train!?"

"Ashley, please! Of course I meant what I said to you on the train! How could I not!?"

"I don't know, maybe you could tell me! And maybe if you can't think of anything to say, you can get Amber to help you," she scoffed. I didn't know how to respond to that. She brushed my hand off my shoulder and turned around and walked away.

#Cole's point of view  
When Ashley didn't return, and Lloyd did, I became highly concerned. "Lloyd, where's Amber?" I asked. He seemed distracted and very distant.

"Locked her back up in the brig. At least for the night," he said without looking at any of us. He said it emotionlessly.

"Where's Ashley?" I asked. He sat forward and buried his face in his hands.

"I- she- she just- I-" he was having trouble putting his sentences together.

"Is she okay?" Terra asked. Lloyd faintly shook his head. Terra looked at me with a concerned face. "I'll go find her," she said quietly to me. She gave me Willow. We still hadn't told anyone the news on Willow. Willow, my little fallen angel. Terra's parents haven't even texted us or emailed us about the baby. Or anything.

It's like we didn't exist anymore. Terra was still torn up about it, and I want her to feel free to talk to me about anything, but she seems really closed up. Terra's no open book.

#Terra's point of view  
Yeah, okay. It seems bizarre to me, too. Cole and I have a kid. We're not married. I've known Cole for maybe three or four years now. Crazy, right? Yeah. I thought so. I've never gone into deep thought about it. It's always been one of those thoughts that's only subconsciously there.

I knocked softly on Ashley's door as I opened it. She was sitting on her bed and just gazing out the window. "Ashley? Hey, are you alright?" I asked as I sat down next to her. I made sure to shut the door behind me. She looked down from the window and buried her face in her hands. "Ashley?"

"Lloyd- he- I walked outside and he was kissing Amber, and I- I-" she stopped to keep herself from crying.

"Lloyd did that?"

"Yeah, but I- I don't know if he actually meant it... I- I just-" she stopped. "Is everything that Lloyd said to me on the train a lie?"

"No, no, of course not! Ashley, Lloyd loves you more than anything!" she looked up at me. It was almost like she didn't believe me. "Listen, we all go through things like this. Like a few years back, right after I met Cole, my identical twin sister came on this ship and pretended to be me. She kissed Kai, and everyone thought it was me."

"Were Alex and Kai together then? I mean, I know you and Cole were, but were Kai and Alex dating then?"

"They were married!" I laughed.

#Jay's point of view  
Nya and I have never had a problem with each other. Well, not a major one. We all have little fights, and most of them we're not afraid to talk to other people about them. Lloyd didn't want to talk. It's like he's trying to get something out, but he's reluctant to. He wants to remain a closed book, but he's just waiting to be opened.

Willow is so little and quiet. Sometimes, for some reason, she'll have black feathers sticking up from her collar and sometimes we'd find the feathers laying around. It was extremely strange. I didn't want to ask Cole or Terra about it. Every secret's revealed eventually, right?

#Cole's point of view  
Terra had gone to bed early. She's exhausted. None of us know what's wrong with Ashley. Lloyd doesn't say anything about it, and we just haven't seen Ashley. The only thing Terra told us when she came back from talking to Ashley was that she was going to bed.

When we all finally went to bed, it was around midnight. I walked into Terra's room to check on her and her shirt was falling low down her back. Terra was laying on her stomach and her hair was brushed over to the side. I smiled at her, but it faded to curiosity when I noticed something below her hair.

I discreetly moved her hair out of the way so I wouldn't wake her up. Just below her neck and on her very upper back was something I had never noticed before. Terra had a tattoo on her upper back. It was small and just below her neck. I ran my thumb over it gently. I stared at the tattoo.

You won't believe what the tattoo was of. It was of the number "666." That was all. Now I had a feeling that Willow wasn't the only fallen angel on the Bounty.


	195. Chapter 195 Scream and Disappear

#Cole's point of view  
I was taken aback at what I saw. Then I noticed she had two scars on her back. They would've been where her wings were. I moved Terra's hair out of her face and stared at the fallen angel that lay asleep. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't.

Was this actually the same Terra? Why hadn't I ever noticed these things before? They were small and discreet, but they're there. I guess Terra's been trying to cover it up. I stared at her with disbelief and the number 666 tattooed on her upper back.

#Kai's point of view  
In the morning, Cole seemed to be acting somewhat strange around Terra. It was sort of like he was nervous to be around her. She handed him Willow, but instead of his eyes going straight to Willow, they stayed on Terra.

Terra noticed it, but she seemed to ignore it. She looked concerned, though. Neither of them have ever acted this way around each other before. Alex and I haven't acted this way around each other. None of us have. Something's going on.

#Zane's point of view  
Every time Cole seemed to act strange towards Terra, her hand seemed to go to her upper back for a brief second, but then she'd just drop her arm back down. None of us have ever seen Terra with her hair up now that I think about it. Was she hiding something?

Terra normally doesn't hide things. Now, when she was pregnant, I can see why she would hide that. Now there's just something else. Something strange. Something unusual...

#Jay's point of view

Terra and Cole are acting so strange around each other, but it's mostly Cole. It's like he's trying to figure something out about Terra, and Terra's been noticing it. She just doesn't say anything. He seems concerned or perhaps nervous about something.

Terra seems nervous maybe because Cole's figured something out about her. Terra never wears her hair up, she always keeps it down. Every time Cole looks at her funnily, her hand goes to what seems to be her neck for a brief second like she's trying to make sure something's still there. Something's up.

#Lloyd's point of view

I screwed up big time. I did have the choice to pull away, so why didn't I? None of this made sense to me. My feelings especially. How am I supposed to make this up to Ashley, if she ever talks to me again? Everything I said to Ashley on the train, it- it wasn't a lie!

Later that night, I was dazing in and out of sleep and I heard whispers of people, but I was so out of it I didn't take the time to think about it, until I heard a scream from Ashley that was soon cut off. "Ashley!?" I shouted and jumped out of bed. I heard the scurrying of people and a highly muffled scream. "Ashley!"

I saw the door to the deck slam shut and I ran to it. When I opened the door, it was pure night. They were gone. Ashley was gone.


	196. Chapter 196 Who Do I Know?

(Sorry I keep making short chapters, peeps... And if you don't review, there shall be consequences :) keep in mind I can see how many views each chapter has and how many reviews each has... I'm not stupid :))

#Lloyd's point of view  
"ASHLEY!" I called out into the night. Silence. She was gone. No where to be seen. Ashley. Anyone but Ashley. She just had to be taken when she hates me. Now I might not ever be able to make it up to her.

Everyone came rushing out behind me. "Lloyd!? Lloyd what happened!? What's going on!?" Cole said insistently.

"She- they- they- whoever- she's been kidnapped!" I cried. "Ashley!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Who would've kidnapped her?" Kai said quickly.

"I- I don't know!" I said frantically.

"Woah, woah, wait. Where's Amber?" Cole said. We all searched the deck. Amber's cell phone lay out in the open. I walked over and picked it up. I looked at who she had most recently messaged or called. Sterling. She had texted him ten minutes before the incident.

The text said: Where are you!? While everyone's asleep! Come on! Hurry!

I about dropped the phone. I stared at it in disbelief. She had called him five minutes before the kidnapping. Amber wasn't in the brig. She was gone. The brig was completely empty. "What would they want with Ashley?" Zane said.

I sighed. "Amber- she- isn't a huge fan of Ashley. She's almost jealous of her. She has every right to be jealous of Ashley. Who wouldn't? I mean, it's not because I love her, well, in Amber's eyes it is, but Ashley's just-" I paused. I couldn't think of the right words to describe her. No word begins to describe Ashley.

"Why didn't Ashley fight back?" Cole said. I sighed. Probably my fault. Why didn't she fight back? Did she want to be kidnapped?

"Where would they have taken her?" Jay said. I sat and thought. It was extremely hard to think right now. Ashley's gone, and she probably hates me more than I could ever know. Yeah, okay. Not probably. She does. She didn't like Amber from the start, and I made out with her! My God why did I do that!?

I absolutely could've pulled away! But why didn't I!? She grabbed me without a thought and kissed me, and I could've pulled away. I didn't, though. I just didn't. How could I have been so stupid!? Why did I let that happen!? Why did I let Ashley get kidnapped!? How did I let Ashley get kidnapped!? Am I really that awful of a person?

She could possibly be gone for good now. Everything I said to her on the train was the truth, wasn't it? Don't I know Ashley pretty well? Do I even know myself very well? I guess if I did I would know all of the immediate answers to my own questions and feelings, but I don't.

Do I even love Ashley?


	197. Chapter 197 Plainly and Unsurely

#Cole's point of view  
Lloyd seemed to freeze, and his facial expression turned to a confused, dazed, depressed, unsure sort of look. He looked like he might cry. "Lloyd? Lloyd are you okay?" I asked. He shook his head slowly and faintly, but it sped up.

"No- I- I don't think I am... I- Ashley, she- do I-" he couldn't put his thoughts into sentences. "I have to go," he finally said a little too quickly and left. Everyone exchanged glances. What's wrong with Lloyd? I looked to Terra and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Terra, do you know what's going on? You talked to Ashley, didn't you?" I asked. She pursed her lips and nodded. "What's going on?"

"Ashley- she- well, Lloyd made out with Amber and Ashley busted them and now Lloyd regrets everything and his emotions are all mixed up, and Ashley's are too and I feel so awful about it... I don't really know anything else, but- but something else isn't right... I just know it..." she said reluctantly at first, but then it all poured out fluently.

#Kai's point of view  
Okay, yeah, Lloyd's dad was once Lord Garmadon, but that seems like nothing that Lloyd would do. Cheat on Ashley. That doesn't seem like him. He wouldn't have lied to Ashley on that stupid train. He just wouldn't have.

Why wouldn't have Ashley fought back? I don't know. Why wasn't Lloyd quicker if he loves her so much? I don't know. Does he love Ashley? Yes, I know he absolutely does. But what the heck is wrong with him? Something's phishy, real phishy. (and yes there are two kinds of fish/phish.)

I followed Lloyd inside. He was pacing and pretty much just frustrating himself. Something's dreadfully wrong with him.

#Zane's point of view  
I called Kay, I didn't care what time it was. She answered sleepily and I apologized for awaking her and told her to get over here quickly. She rushed over. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. I didn't feel like kissing her hello right now.

"Lloyd- something's seriously wrong with him. We don't know what. Something's not right, and Ashley just got kidnapped by Amber and Sterling. The only thing we have is Amber's phone that she so foolishly left."

"Well, what's wrong with Lloyd?"

"We really have no idea. He's acting all nervous and unsure about everything. He apparently made out with Amber and Ashley caught them and now Ashley's gone and Lloyd just- regrets everything. He might even regret loving Ashley, but it just doesn't make sense."

#Jay's point of view  
Zane and Kay came in as we all were trying to talk to Lloyd. Lloyd was leaning forward and kept staring at the table and he seemed extremely jittery. "Lloyd, what else is going on? Is there something you're not telling us?" Cole asked him. Lloyd's eyebrows furrowed. It's like he didn't know.

"Lloyd? Why are you acting this way?" I asked. He shook his head and his eyebrows furrowed even further. He didn't know. "Do you not know?" he put the heels of his hand to his forehead. It was like he was trying to think and remember. Had Amber done something to him?

#Zane's point of view  
Lloyd took a quick glance to his side, but his eyes went back to the table just as quickly. Kay froze. It was like she was paralyzed. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she stepped closer to Lloyd. "Lloyd, look at me," she said in nervous tone. He looked up at her, and it was so apparent.

It was as plain as day. The irises in his eyes were turning red.


	198. Chapter 198 Shadow of a Shadow

(Hey, peeps... Might not be able to update tomorrow, but maybe Monday... I'll try and post as many chapters as I can now :))

#Zane's point of view  
Everyone took a step back. Lloyd just looked around. "What? What's wrong!?" He asked. He knew something wasn't right with him.

"Lloyd, your- your eyes are red," Kay said like she was trying not to upset him.

"What!? Why!?" He shouted. "Wait- I- I kissed Amber! She- she must have something to do with this!" he said and used gestures to emphasize his point. "But how...?" his voice trailed off.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra didn't seem frightened, she seemed more concerned. "Alright, guys. We need to get out of here and find wherever they took Ashley. Does anyone have any-"

"The lab!" Zane cut me off.

"What? Zane, why would they take her there?" I asked.

"I don't know, but there's a pretty good chance of it. The scientists are on the FBI's list too, so who's to say they didn't give Ashley to the scientists for money?" He's right. He's absolutely right.

"But they've probably changed locations," Kai said calmly. That boy's either calm, or he's on a rampage.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Something's strange about Amber. She has a dark secret she didn't tell any of us. I have a feeling it's seriously dark. I almost remember nothing of Ashley, and I've almost lost all feeling for her. Actually, I barely remember anything about her.

I remember everything about Amber. Her hair color, the color of her eyes, she's FBI's most wanted, everything. Ashley- she- is she a ninja? Wait, no, she's- I don't even know! This was killing me!

#Kai's point of view

"I'll do a sonar sweep of Ninjago," Nya volunteered. I saluted her and she rolled her eyes. I tried not to laugh because this is definitely not the moment to. She came back. "Here's their fortress... Lab... Thing... Yeah. Here," she said and handed me the map.

It was even deeper underground than the last. "Alright, let's go," I said and we all got a move on. "Nya, you don't mind staying back with the little ones, do you?" I asked before rushing out the door. She shook her head. "Thanks... They should just stay asleep." She smiled and I quickly smiled back and rushed through the door.

#Jay's point of view

Nya always stayed back with the little ones, and she always stayed quiet. Well, I guess she's watching her nieces... Two of them by blood. Melody and Harmony. October normally came with us. October clearly felt uneasy about all of this this time.

She stayed tensed up and her hand remained on her upper arm. "I'm sorry, this is random, but does anyone here have any scissors?" We all stopped to look at her.

"We have shurikens, a scythe, and a sword. Take your pick," Cole joked. October laughed.

"Sorry, my wings are really irritating me. Uncle Zane, please use your shurikens to cut two holes in the back of my shirt so I can unfurl them?"

#Cole's point of view

Zane took out a shuriken and cut two slits in the back of her shirt. We helped her pull her wings out and she fluttered them. She unfolded them and stretched them out to their fifteen foot wingspan and relaxed them instead of folding them back in.

What happened to Terra's wings? I still haven't said anything to her about the tattoo of 666 or her being a fallen angel. She doesn't even know I know. I guess one fallen angel leads to another. We found the lab and crept down leaky, echoey tunnels.

We found a door and immediately opened it. There lay Ashley with her eyes shut. She was asleep, perhaps dead. Another door in the room opened, and Amber walked out. She laughed when she saw us. "Lloyd, it's so good to see you again," she said almost sarcastically.

Her eyes turned red. There was something familiar about those eyes. I realized something we should've realized a long time ago. She's the Shadow King's daughter, and Lloyd has been put under her spell.


	199. Chapter 199 Oblivious to the Obvious

#Cole's point of view  
I put my hand to my face. "What?" Kai said.

"Amber's the Shadow King's daughter," I said angrily and gestured to her. She laughed.

"And it only took you that long!" She said sarcastically and crossed her arms. "And Lloyd, your eyes are so pretty!" she scoffed. I was so ready to break her neck right now. Lloyd glared at her. She smiled sarcastically.

Ashley still lay completely still. It was like she was paralyzed. Was she? Lloyd kept looking at her like he was trying to remember something... Like he was trying to remember her!

#Zane's point of view  
Lloyd's under the spell of the Shadow King's shadow; aka, his daughter. He would switch stares between Ashley and Amber. It was a confused stare, though. He knew not to listen to Amber. He knew that whatever she said wasn't true. Where's Sterling? Where are the stupid scientists?

I couldn't believe we fell for Amber's little act. We were nice enough to let her out for the day, as long as someone was supervising her. I mean, seriously! We could've kept her trapped like a rat all day! "Ashley's the only one that can brake the spell," I said, barely moving my lips.

"Huh?" Jay said and looked at me.

"Ashley- she- she's the only one that can brake the spell!" I said a bit more dramatically this time. Everyone put their hand to their face.

"Okay, is there anything else we're all oblivious to!?" Kai said and threw his arms out.

#Kai's point of view  
Everyone tried to resist the laugh, but it was impossible. We had been really stupid and oblivious to everything around us. Oblivious to the obvious. Man, we're one stupid group of ninjas. Sterling walked out behind Amber.

"Sterling!?" I said. "Sterling, please-" he cut me off by shooting me with a dart. The last thing I remember was Sterling giving Amber the Vulcan neck pinch again and her falling to the floor. When we woke up, we were back on the Bounty in our own beds. I jumped to a sitting position.

Alex woke up, and jumped just like I did. "Kai, what the heck happened!?" she immediately said.

"I have no fricken' clue!" We leapt out of bed and ran to the kitchen and found a note stuck on the fridge. I snatched it off.

It said: "Your welcome. -Sterling"

#Lloyd's point of view  
My eyes were more red than blood. Ashley now seemed so much more familiar to me. She never came out of her room once the entire day. Sensei brought her out, but Ashley kept her eyes hidden. "Ashley, you do remember all of us, don't you? What'd they do to you?" Cole asked.

It all just came back to me all of a sudden. "Lloyd! Your eyes aren't red anymore!" Kay exclaimed.

"I- I remember everything..." I said. "Ashley, what- what'd they do to you?" I asked her insistently. She flinched at my words.

"Well, they- they-" she was resisting tears and frustration. She reluctantly look up, and we all leapt back at what we saw.

(About to be crowned Ninjago story queen... Whoop whoop! Lol...)


	200. Chapter 200 Cleaning Up the Past

#Lloyd's point of view  
She looked like she might cry. She flinched and looked away at our reactions. I felt really guilty about it. "Ashley? Ashley, we're sorry... I'm sorry..." I said. She shook her head and scurried away. Terra nudged me and motioned for me to follow her. "Later, Terra, later. I think she might want to be by herself for a while..." I said.

We all sat at the table and began talking about everything. "Her eyes. Are rainbow colored," Cole said.

"Yeah, that was insane. Her irises are every single shade of everything you could imagine," Kai added.

"How do you think the scientists did that?" Jay asked.

"I have no freakin clue," Kay said. "Lloyd, maybe now would be a good time to- you know, go talk to Ashley," she said with her voice quieting at the end. I got up and walked down the hall to Ashley's room.

I opened the door and stuck my head in. "Ashley? Are you awake?" I asked quietly. She was laying on her stomach.

"Yeah," she said quietly without looking up. I walked in and shut the door behind me. She was wearing a shirt with a complete open back, and I noticed what looked to be a third degree burn. I rushed to her side.

"Oh my God! Are you alright!?" I asked her. She weakly nodded. "Ashley, this needs to be cleaned!" I said. She shook her head the best she could with her cheek pressed down against her bed.

"It's fine... The scientists burned me, that's all," she said quietly and weakly.

"I'll- I'll clean it."

"No, Lloyd. You don't need to do that. Please don't," she said a bit stronger this time. I didn't listen to her and got a wet cloth and gently put it on her burn. She winced and her fist tightened.

"Sorry... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's fine," she sighed.

"Ashley, listen... I- I meant what I said to you on the train. I swear on my life I did. I love you, Ashley. You were right. I did have every option to pull away, and there's no excuse to that... I really do love you, Ashley... Please believe me..."

She opened her eyes that withheld the rainbow. "Why should I?"

"You shouldn't... But I'm begging you to." She turned her head to look at me. She turned herself so she was on her back. I stared at her with begging eyes. I leaned down as her fingers went through my hair. She leaned up the rest of the way and our lips intertwined, and she laid back down, but the space between us stayed closed.

***Review peeps, or there shall be no update! And HECK yeah! 200 chapters and counting! If you have any ideas for the story, review and I'll be glad to take them in!***


	201. Chapter 201 It'll All Be Over Soon

#Lloyd's point of view

Yeah, I guess you could say I ended up making out with her. And no, we didn't get ourselves into anything we weren't supposed to. Ashley pushed me off and my lips hovered right above hers. Her lips barely moved when she spoke.

"I believe you," she said. Without time to think, our lips intertwined again. I do love Ashley. How could I have ever had any doubt about that?

#Cole's point of view

Two hours later, nor Lloyd or Ashley had been seen. "Anyone know where Lloyd and Ashley are?" Kai said.

"I don't know. I'll go check Ashley's room," I said and got up. I slowly opened Ashley's door. Lloyd and Ashley were both completely asleep. Ashley was resting at Lloyd's side, and her head rested on his shoulder. Her shirt was completely open in the back, and I saw her blistered burn.

I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to wake either of them. I left the room and went back and sat back down in the living room. "Where are they?" Kay asked.

"They're both asleep in her room," I said.

"They didn't get themselves into any... Trouble, did they?" Kai asked. I laughed.

"No, definitely not. Trust me. Ashley has this awful burn on her back, though! It looks like it's third degree."

#Kai's point of view

Alex is the only other one here that has been third degree burned. That was my fault. It was an accident, but I still did it. I remember seeing her blistered arm bleed. I flinched at the thought. How many times has Alex been hurt? Too many times to count.

How many times has she been hurt by me? I don't really know. I pushed her overboard, held a sword at her throat, I burned her, and I just can't think of any other times right now... Why am I counting these? No clue.

#Zane's point of view

"Don't you think someone should properly clean her burn?" I said. "I mean, I'm sure Lloyd tried to, but I think Sensei should probably look at it..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Where is Sensei?" Cole said.

"I'll find him. Her burn really needs to be properly cleaned before tomorrow," I said and got up. When I found Sensei, I told him she had a terrible burn on her back. Since I was the robot nindroid thing apparently, I went with Sensei to help him. I knocked on Ashley's door as I opened it. She sat up on one elbow.

Lloyd woke up and looked at Ashley, then at us. Ashley winced and clenched her teeth. I'm sure her burn hurt her to sit up. We walked over to her and told her to lay down on her stomach. Lloyd stood up. "Uncle Wu, what are you doing?" he said, aggravated.

#Jay's point of view

"They wouldn't get themselves into any 'trouble.' It would absolutely not be like either one of them," I said. "I mean, we might've expected this sort of stuff from you, Cole... But..."

"Wait, what?" Cole said. Everyone laughed.

"Nothing, bro. Nothing, at, all." Cole rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I hate you guys," he kid. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he stuck his back. "Man, we are a bunch of five year olds."

"Says the person who had a daughter outside of marriage," I laughed. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said that... Cole was about to seriously kill me.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley kept a clenched jaw and fist the entire time they cleaned her burn. When they left, she was still in a dulling pain. "Are you alright? You seem really tense," I said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm-" she paused and pushed herself up on her hands. She paused for a second. She leapt up and ran to her bathroom and got sick.

"Oh my God! Ashley! Are you okay!?" I asked and rushed to her side.

"Well, I- I- the scientists put a needle in my arm, and they told me it would all be over in forty eight hours! I didn't realize until now what they meant! I have forty eight hours to live, Lloyd!"

***Better review, peeps! And YAY! Over 200 chapters! :D! Have any ideas for the story? Review and let me know!***


	202. Chapter 202 About That

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Ashley, no- you- you'll make it. I swear! I'll make sure of it... I- I promise," I said sadly. She sat on the floor of her bathroom with tears struggling to fall and I knelt down beside her. "Ashley, you'll make it. Wether you're ill afterwards or not. I'll make sure of it!"

"Lloyd, it's over. My life is over. I'm not going to have kids, I'm not going to get married. It's over, Lloyd. I'm- I'm- I'm not going to live to see another day," she stammered and her tears began to fall.

"No, Ashley, no! Don't say those things! Of course you will! I don't know who you're going to end up marrying, or what your kids will turn out like, but those things will become part of your life; wether if it's today or tomorrow or in a thousand years. I swear to you, Ashley. I swear."

#Kai's point of view  
We all sat in the living room and goofed off for a really long time. We didn't even realize how late it was. Why did we care? "Hey, Jay? Are you drunk or something?" I kid.

"Well, why, yes, I am. And you're stupid, but it the morning, I'll be sober, and you'll still be stupid," he joked. Everyone burst out in "ooohhh!"s and "what now!?"s. I laughed. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Why did I ever come aboard this ship in the first place?" She said and sighed.

"Because we tied you up and kidnapped you, and you pretty much had no other choice. So, yeah," Cole said. Everyone laughed, even Alex. She knew it was true.

#Zane's point of view  
"Oh, holy crap! Look at the time!" Kay said and sat up. "I better be getting back to my house..." she said and bit her lower lip.

"What for? Why don't you just spend the night here?" I asked her.

"I guess I could... But- well, what the heck. Why not?" she relaxed herself and I arm over her shoulders. "What ever happened with Ashley and Lloyd?" she asked me.

"Oh, we cleaned her burn. It was third degree and it was literally bloody awful. She was asleep and Lloyd was in their as well. I don't think they got into any 'trouble,' though. Trust me." Kay laughed.

"They better not have. I don't care who they are." I laughed. "I don't care how old they are. Nineteen and eighteen. I don't even care if Lloyd's dad used to be the lord of darkness," she laughed. I smiled at her. "And didn't they make a pact or something not to do anything stupid?"

"Yeah, but those pacts can be easily broken sometimes," I laughed.

"Okay, why are we even talking about this?" she laughed.

"I have no idea."

#Cole's point of view

Terra and I decided we'd both go ahead and go to bed. I leaned against her door frame and talked to her as she put things in their proper places. "So, um, I came in here to check on you one night and saw something on your upper back..." her hand made its way to her tattoo.

"What're you talking about?" she asked, hoping I didn't know.

"Terra, why do you have a tattoo of the number 666 on your back?"

***Review, peeps! I've been really enjoying reading them...Especially the reviews for chapter 144 :) bravo, guys. Review! The story queen commands you! Obey the queen! Lolzies jk :) Ideas for the story are welcome...***


	203. Chapter 203 They've Come

#Cole's point of view  
She buried her face in her hands and began to silently cry. "Terra? Terra, are you okay? Did I say something?" I asked as I put my arm around her.

"No- it- that tattoo... My- my sister is the fallen angel... When she was s- supposed to be reborn to Earth, well, we're identical twins, and you kn- know how that works... So there were two of us! I never asked to be a f- fallen angel, Cole! I was so ashamed I had my wings cut off..." she sobbed.

"Terra, I'm- I'm so sorry I- I accused you... I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to hurt you," I said softly, resisting the urge to cry.

#Zane's point of view  
Lloyd came rushing into the room. He was frantic. "Ashley! She- she's sick! She's really sick! She- she only has a few more hours to live! We- we have to help her!" I said with hand gestures to emphasize his point. Everyone quickly exchanged glances.

We all got up and rushed to her room where Ashley lay on the floor, practically dying. "Dude! What'd you do to her!? Did y'all get yourselves into any 'trouble'!?" Cole said. Lloyd hit him as hard as he could upside the head.

"Shut up! This is no time to freakin mess around! Even if we did get ourselves into 'trouble,' which we DIDN'T, it's none of your business!" Lloyd snapped. That shut Cole up.

#Cole's point of view  
I held my hand where Lloyd smacked me. I had no clue he could hit that hard. Terra came into the room to see what was going on. "Oh my God! What's wrong with Ashley!?" she exclaimed.

"Ashley-" Terra's back became erect and her face terrified. "Terra? Are you-"

"Sh! Did you hear that?" she said.

"No... What-"

"Sh!" her breathing became heavy. "Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no!" she panicked. "This- this isn't good!"

"What!? What isn't good!? Terra, what are you talking about!?"

She froze. "HELL HOUNDS!"

***Sorry about the short chapter... REVIEW!***


	204. Chapter 204 Tore Through

#Cole's point of view  
"Hellhounds!? What!?" Kai blurted. I put my hand to my face.

"Okay, okay! Alright! We should've told you guys this sooner, there's no time to explain! Terra's a fallen angel, and so is Willow! Now the Hellhounds have come for them!"

"Okay, but-"

"Shut up! No questions!" I snapped. Kai gave me a sarcastic thumbs up. Terra ran out of the room to get Willow. "Terra! What are you doing!?"

"I can't leave Willow alone! Are you insane!?" I heard the growl of the hound. I sighed. Terra ran to get Willow. I got a tiny glimpse of her tattoo as she fled and her hair flying behind her. Please, dear God, don't already have Willow.

#Kai's point of view  
Okay, so October's an angel, and Terra and Willow are fallen angels? Where are Terra's wings, though? This has to explain the black feathers I've been finding everywhere. They were pure black. At first I thought they were October's, but only the tips of hers are black, and she normally keeps her wings folded.

I don't think October's self conscious about her wings, though. She always lets them sprawl out when she's asleep, and she uses them to cover herself up and block any light out. Sometimes her wings would hang over the side of the bed, she has a gynourmous wing span. She still loves to leap off of the deck and just soar in the sky. It's kind of neat.

#Zane's point of view  
That would've never rung a bell. Willow and Terra being fallen angels!? Please. Never would have ever seen that coming. Or the Hellhounds... I mean, really! Out of all things, why Hellhounds!? They could easily rip any of us to shreds!

Terra came running back and she backed up into the corner of the room. Cole walked over to her and took Willow as Terra shook. "Terra, they're Hellhounds! We can take care of them!" Cole told her. Terra shook her head. "Terra, what's wrong!?"

"They- they already have my sister!" she cried. Her sister!? Oh, right. Her identical twin. Her twin sister has already been taken. Either she's been taken to the gates of hell, or she's been  
slaughtered and killed. I wasn't going to ask a question like that, though.

#Jay's point of view  
We all ran to the deck where the hellhounds were waiting for us. Their mouths drooled blood. It was really freakin us all out. One of them had blood red eyes with a dog tag around its neck that read "Shere kahn." This was the biggest hellhound of them all.

He looked to be the leader of the pact. "No one, make, any, sudden, movements," Cole said slowly. We all stood completely still.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley opened the door to the deck, and she regretted it. One of the Hellhounds leapt at her with its gruesome claws, and it tore through the blistered, burnt skin on her back.

***better review, peeps! And for all I know, I could keep this story going forever :)***


	205. Chapter 205 Her Too?

#Lloyd's point of view  
"ASHLEY!" I screamed. She weakly fell to the deck. I looked at the Hellhounds. "Now you're going to see what it feels like to burn in hell!" the hellhound with the dog tag's face began to change. Now he was completely human. He grimaced.

Everyone took a step back but Terra. "Oh, Terra, Terra, Terra," he seemed to taunt. His voice was smooth and soothing. "I know you didn't ask for any of this," he crooned.

Terra stiffened. "Hello, brother."

#Cole's point of view  
BROTHER!? "I've already captured Cori," he said softly as he circled her.

"You better sure as hell give her back," Terra said stiffly. "I don't care if she's the real fallen angel. She's not going to rot in hell like you are."

"Oh, but she already has," he laughed.

"Why can't you just quit all of this stupid hellhound mess. I was hoping your niece wouldn't have to know you this way."

"Niece? I have a niece!?" he laughed. Terra became frustrated with herself. If she hadn't said that, Willow most likely would've stayed hidden. "Oh, Terra. Where's your wedding ring?" Terra jerked her hand away from his grip. "Oh, Terra. You really are a fallen angel," he taunted. Terra cringed at the words "fallen angel."

Without knowing it, I let "Shut up." slip out of my mouth. Her brother froze and turned to face me. He turned to a hellhound and slipped over to me just to turn back human again.

"No one tells me to shut up." I just glared at him. "Terra, is this the father to my niece?"

"Yes. It is," she muttered.

"Oh, tsk, tsk, Terra. You can do better than this," he said and smiled evilly. Now I was going to kill him.

#Zane's point of view  
"Yeah, well she's not the only one who can do better!" I snapped at the human hellhound. He froze and turned around. He slipped over to me.

"I dare you to say that again."

"Why? You need reassurance that you're a god ugly hellhound? Why don't you go look in a mirror? As long as it doesn't crack first." The hellhound glared at me. Now I was gonna get it. His claws came back and slashed me across my face. I hunched over and pressed my hand on my wound.

His claws went up, and they came back down. This time, his claws went straight through my back. I fell to the deck in agony and pain. Everyone rushed over to me.

#Kai's point of view

"Zane! Zane! Are you okay!?" I cried. He didn't respond. "Oh my god oh my god!" Everyone became frantic. We almost forgot those stupid Hellhounds were onboard. Okay, we did forget. When we all turned around, Terra was gone, and so were the Hellhounds. Then I noticed something. They took Ashley too.

***Review, peeps! Or else!***


	206. Chapter 206 Getting to Know

#Lloyd's point of view  
"THEY TOOK ASHLEY!" I screamed. Why on Earth would they take Ashley!? They were here for the fallen angels!i saw Cole freeze.

"Willow!" He shouted. He ran inside. He fled back out. "They have Willow!" He screamed. This was so not good. "Who else do they have!?"

"Well, they have Terra! I don't think they have anyone else! Why would they take Ashley!? It doesn't make any sense!" I shouted. Man was I frustrated right now. Ashley. Anyone but Ashley. I didn't see why'd they want her anyway. October walked out onto the deck to see the horrifying scene.

"Wha- what happened here?" she asked as she stretched out her wings to their full fifteen foot wingspan. Right now it seemed more than twenty feet. She folded her wings back in and looked to all of us for an answer. This would take a while to respond to.

#Cole's point of view  
Great. Terra's not here to whistle loud and clear for the dragon. Now I have to do it. I put my fingers to mouth and forced whatever air I had out. They have Terra. She's probably burning at the gates of hell by now. Her and Willow both.

How could we have let them slip out of our sights like that!? Why didn't any of them scream for us? Why didn't they scream at all? I mean, taken by Hellhounds!? I'd be screaming the life out of my lungs. "Well, we can't just stand here! Let's go!" I said. We all either flew or rode the dragon.

#Kai's point of view  
So you get an idea, Jay, me, Alex, Lloyd, and of course, October flew. October didn't seem to flap her wings very much, it seemed to just be soaring with a push of the wings every now and then. It was really interesting, and I was trying not to stare.

I wonder if October will ever "cross to the other side." When we got to the underworld, everyone once again held onto the dragon, but October didn't have to. We crossed over and split up to find Terra, Willow, and Ashley. Where could they be?

#Zane's point of view

Yeah, I'm a robot. So, I should be fine after being torn up by the hellhound, right? Wrong. Robots, or nindroids, can be hurt too. Yes, we have emotion. How do you think I cry and how do you think I felt all mixed up when I found out I was a robot?

Yes, we can feel pain and cuts, and yes, we bleed. Kay still hasn't been exactly the same after finding out she was a robot, too. She's more open around me. I guess it's because I can relate to her. She hasn't been the same since her vision switch had been turned on, either. Now she seems to take in every little detail, and she's almost never oblivious to the open obvious.

#Jay's point of view

This place gives me the heebie jeebies... There's always a chill tingling my spine, but the heat from the flickering, blazing fire heats my skin. I always shudder at all the spirits I see. Some you can almost see through, others are just pure skeleton. Some have dark, jet-black wings.

People and spirits and fallen angels here all have deep, dark circles below their eyes and skin as pale as snow. Nor Terra or Willow look like this, though. It confused me. Terra's sister, Cori, though, resembled these people, spirit things a little bit more. It freaks me out. They can tell I don't belong here. They can just look at me and see.

#Lloyd's point of view

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up and a froze. I was in the part of the underworld where the fire doesn't flicker and you could hear the still air. You could hear a feather drop. I heard a soft growl, more like a purr, and I shot around. Hellhound. I began to back up.

It was the hellhound with the dog tags. Terra's brother. He went to his human self. "Shere Kahn. What kind of name is that?" I said.

"Oh, it's just a nickname," he said in a low, soothing voice. "Ashley. Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. The only reason you came down hear was to find Ashley," he almost taunted. He began to circle me. I stayed tense and unable to relax.

"What'd you do to Ashley!?" I asked. He shot a glance at me and I straightened back up. "I swear, if you-!"

"Lloyd! Don't-"

"Shut it! I'll kill you if I hear one more sound from you!" I looked to where he was talking to. Ashley.

"Ashley..." I muttered. She began backing up. She was terrified; frightened. Her cheeks had clearly been slashed by the hellhounds' claws. "Why'd you take her!?" I asked. He grimaced.

"Her blood. Whatever was in her blood, we wanted. Apparently, the substance had been put in by scientists, but, why do we care? You see, Lloyd? Things always turn out as planned. Well, at least for us. And you all, well, you're done for." He bared his teeth and I saw his sharp teeth. His hands changed to claws and he put them up.

I could almost hear Ashley shake. We were done for.


	207. Chapter 207 Not Ordinary

#Lloyd's point of view  
I swallowed. He about dug his claw into my chin, and I round house kicked him and I felt his jaw crack. I didn't look back and I ran and threw Ashley over my shoulder. I turned my head and saw us being chased by Kahn. He was about to catch up to us when Terra came out of nowhere and kicked him over with all her might.

"Terra!?" Ashley pushed free and I let her loose and she stood on the ground.

"Keep running! You don't want to be around for this!" Her brother's hellhound form leapt at her and pinned her to the ground and I grabbed Ashley's wrist and took off running. We left the underworld and sent the dragon back. We got back to the Bounty and Ashley passed out.

"Ashley!? Ashley are you okay!?" I asked and lightly shook her. She didn't respond and I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I set her on her stomach, and she woke up. Her head fell back down. "You alright?" she weakly nodded. I looked at her slashed back. She still had her open back shirt on. "Ashley, this is gonna kill you, but, this needs to be somewhat cleaned."

She flinched at my words. "I'm not going to die anymore, Lloyd," she muttered. "Whatever it was the stupid Hellhounds wanted, they got it from my blood. Whatever the scientists put in it," she said quietly. She wasn't opening her eyes.

"What could the scientists have put in your blood that they could've wanted so badly? Don't their experiments and things normally cause some serious mutations?" I asked as I sat back down beside her and placed the cloth on her back. She shuddered through clenched teeth and tightened her hand to a fist.

"Yeah, I don't really know. Hopefully it's all over, but I have a feeling it's not..." she said quietly.

"Ashley, I'm- I'm so sorry all of this happened to you..." I shuddered, holding back tears. I looked at the wound I was cleaning. I blistered burn that had been torn through by a beast's claws.

"No, Lloyd. It- it's fine. It happens," she said with a shudder.

"No, Ashley. Things like this don't happen. Peopleok don't just get kidnapped by scientists to be tested on. People don't just get torn up by hellhounds, Ashley!" I felt myself tense, and a loosened and lowered my voice. "Sorry, it- I just- these kind of things only happen to certain people, Ashley!" she turned her head to look at me.

I felt like I might cry, and she rolled painfully to her back. "Lloyd, I-" she didn't know what to say.

"People don't just come across people like you, Ashley. They'd be lucky if they did. You have no idea how lucky I am to have you here right now. People like you, they- they just don't exist... But, somehow, you managed to come into existence, and you came to existence in my life, not anyone else's. I'm so lucky to have you, Ashley," my voice trailed off.

I slowly leaned down and she leaned up. My lips hovered over hers and I muttered,"You have no idea." Our lips intertwined and she slowly made her way back down. The space between us remained closed. I love Ashley, I really do. I don't know where I'd be without her...

#Terra's point of view

My brother drew back his claws and slashed me straight across the face. I shrieked and groaned in pain and agony. There are times that I wish I hadn't had my wings taken off. My brother glared at me evilly. "You and Cori! You've always been the most wanted here!" he growled. I tried rolling to my back and he slashed my tattoo.

"Why can't you just let me go!? You're my brother, Kahn!" I cried. His claw came back. You want to know why I'm so wanted here? Okay, I'll admit it. Something I've been completely ashamed of my entire life. I'm not just a fallen angel, I'm a death angel.

***REVIEW! Oh, and suggestions welcome :)***


	208. Chapter 208 Crack Then black

#Terra's point of view  
I was ready to die. I didn't want to live to feel the pain in my heart. My brother is a freakin hellhound, and he's trying to kill me. That's his mission. Me, I'm a death angel. Did I ever ask for any of this? No. My sister Cori's the fallen angel, not me. She's the death angel, not me.

But yet, we're both wanted. My daughter had to get dragged into this. My brother's real name is Samael, which means poison of god. No, not Samuel, Samael. He got the nickname Sam, which turned to Shere Kahn once he became the leader of the Hellhounds.

Another hellhound crept into the room, her dog tags clinging around its neck. It stopped in front of me and both of them changed to their human forms. I recognized this hellhound. "Zora," I muttered. She smiled sarcastically. I looked up at Sam. Samael. Kahn. Kahnny.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Okay, I made out with her again. Not to be awkward, but it's the truth. And no, we did not get ourselves into any "trouble." I laid next to Ashley knowing that I should go back and help the others, but something just told me to stay here with her. I didn't want her to be alone. I didn't want her to be scared.

Ashley was laying on her stomach again. I couldn't imagine how painful it was for her to be on her back and few minutes ago. Ashley rested her head on my shoulder and I tried to stay extremely cautious of her wound. Poor, poor Ashley.

#Cole's point of view

I can't find Willow. I can't find Terra. I have no idea where Ashley and Lloyd are. I'm the leader! I'm not supposed to let things like this happen! We should've never split up. I can't find Zane. Or Kai. Or even Jay. I ran frantically around the underworld and I spotted Terra.

Her brother had his foot down on her neck. Some other girl was there with him, too. "TERRA!" I screamed. She reached out to me. Her brother grimaced. He made her dark wings reappear on her back. I shook my head and began to back up. Then I took a step towards Terra.

Her brothers foot came up, and I was running as fast as I could to help Terra. His foot came down, and I was too late. His foot came down on the side of her head.

#Terra's point of view

Adrenaline. Foot went up. Foot came down. Crack. Then everything goes to black.

***Sorry about the short chapter... REVIEW

! Orders of the queen! Lol jk. REVIEW!***


	209. Chapter 209 Dimension

#Terra's point of view  
When I woke up, I was in bed with soft sunlight pouring into the room. Cole was next to me and he was dead asleep. I sat up on my elbows and one of my hands went to my tattoo. "Cole?" He woke up and jumped to a sitting position on his hands.

"What? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I- I don't think so... What-" I froze when I saw my wing flutter at my right. I screamed. "I- I- WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?" I screamed.

"Terra, your brother gave you your wings back. It's fine. We got everyone back safe. Everyone is fine. We'll explain it all later, okay?"

"Willow! Where's Willow?" I panicked.

"Terra, Willow's fine. She came back unharmed. Cori's okay. Terra, everyone is okay. Everything's okay. Do you trust me?" I nodded.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Turns out, I did go back to help them, and just in time, too. One of the hellhounds were about to kill Willow and take her out for good. Willow's helpless and tiny and still actually only three days old. Hard to believe, right? Okay, maybe she's four days. I really don't know.

When Ashley fell asleep, I left and went back to the underworld. I began running to where I found Ashley, but on the way there, I saw a human hellhound running with Willow in her arms. She had bleach white hair and surprisingly somewhat tan skin. She seemed almost like a person you'd only see in a video game.

I ran by her almost at lightning speed, snatching Willow as I went. I stopped and she glared at me. She took a lunge to run for me, but a deep voice called for her. Her name was Zora. It was Kahn calling for her, and he sounded unhappy yet proud of himself. Cole ran by me. "Lloyd, listen. Just take Willow back to the Bounty. No questions! Just do it!" and he took off. So, here I am back safe and sound on the Bounty with everyone else.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra fell back and buried her face in her hands. I layed down on my stomach next to her and sat up on my elbows. I fixed the hood on my sweat shirt that was really starting to get on my nerves. Terra looked over at me with almost sad eyes. "You alright?" I asked her.

"Well, my- my brother about killed me! His foot came down on my head, and-"

"He fixed it afterwards."

"Huh?"

"He cracked your skull, no doubt about that, but, the Shadow King said he could fix it."

"Okay, but the-"

"If he gave up his duty as a hellhound," I finished.

"Woah, woah, wait a second! Kahn did that!? Kahn would never do that! Something- something's not right here!"

"Terra, Kahn did. He absolutely did. I stood there and watched him do it."

"You really think that the Shadow King is going to give up his best hellhound!?" I thought about it. She was right. "Where is he!?"

"Uh, well, you're not going to like this at all, but, he's here."

"You brought him on board!? Are you freakin insane!? He'll kill us all!"

"Terra, calm down. There's-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Then I remembered I was fighting with a death angel, and I decided to keep my mouth shut. "Okay, you want to know what the world would look like if Kahn took it over?" I just looked at her. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Terra, what the heck are you doing?" I whispered loudly. She sighed.

"Okay, I swore I would never do this unless I had to..."

"Terra, what are you-" and she dragged me through the mirror. "Terra, where are we?" I said stiffly.

"We're in a different dimension."

***Review or else their trip isn't going to end well!***


	210. Chapter 210 Burn

#Cole's point of view  
"Are you serious!?"

"Look around, Cole. You tell me," she said with a sad tone in her voice. I looked around. The sky was grey and clouded and faint fire flickered from the windows of buildings.

"Terra, this- this isn't real... It's- it's an illusion! It-"

"No, Cole. It's real. It absolutely is real."

"But how!? We went through a mirror!"

"I know. The thing is, though, people here go through mirrors to get to our dimension. That's why in this dimension, Cori, Kahn, and even I are completely evil and on the side of Satan, set out to destroy and shatter all mirrors or anything that gives reflection." I looked around at the trashed, dirty streets that lacked living things.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Hey, does anyone know where Cole and Terra went?" I finally said. We were all sitting in the living room, and I was still being cautious of Ashley's back. It must be unbearable for her. It's unbearable for me! I feel terrible about it. Ashley doesn't deserve any of this!

"Oh, I don't know. Probably still asleep. I should probably go check on Willow," Kahn said.

"No. I'll do it. Who knows what Cole and Terra are doing," Kai said and got up. Ashley seemed terrified of Kahn. He looked over at Ashley with his piercing eyes and she stiffened.

"Listen, uh... Ashley, sorry about Zora, um... Clawing y- your back... I-"

"It's fine," Ashley finished shakily before he could. All in all, though, Kahn's not too bad of a guy, but Ashley seems terrified of him.

#Kai's point of view  
Kahn doesn't seem like a terrible guy, but I don't trust him by himself. Especially not with the baby. I don't care if he's the uncle by blood. I don't care who he is. Once a hellhound, always a hellhound. Kahn's hair is black and looks somewhat brown in the sunlight.

He reminds me a lot of Sterling. Evil, then good. Then evil again. There haven't been any reports of Sterling or Amber killing anyone lately. I wondered where they were now. Cori doesn't seem too bad either. I hadn't realized until now that the tattoo on her ankle was of the number 666. But of course, everyone already knows what she looks like because she's identical to Terra.

#Zane's point of view

Kay doesn't seem scared of Cori or Kahn. Kahn apologized for tearing up my face. Cori didn't have much to say. She's definitely a lot different from Terra, though. Cori's surprisingly a bit more open about things, but she's like a Vulcan. Almost no emotion at all. She's like the female version of Spock.

We have every right not to trust either one of them around any of us. Especially Willow. Kahn doesn't seem to be at our throats any more, but his expression always stayed hard. I really feel like telling him to burn in hell.

#Cole's point of view

"But- wh- where is everybody?"

"Water gives reflection, Cole. Most people have died. They'd be unlucky to survive anyway, Cole. Just look around." The sky lacked birds. The ground lacked people. The ocean lacked water. "Don't you see? This would be what it would look like if Satan ruled, and we would've helped him do it." She put her hands on my shoulders and I turned to face her.

Her eyes gleamed with shame and sorrow. I frowned at her sorrowfully. "Terra-"

"I'm a monster... I'm- I'm a freak... I- I don't belong on Earth with all of the normal people. My brother's right. I belong in Hell." Then the irises of her eyes were flooded with red.

***Review, peeps! Or else the characters shall feel my wrath! Oh, and when I posted the last chapter this morning, I about screamed my head off :) Can anyone guess why? *hint hint: look at the word count of the last chapter! And yes, that was seriously a complete and total legit accident. I'm officially freaked out :)***


	211. Chapter 211 Shattered Reflection

#Cole's point of view  
"No, Terra. You don't belong in Hell!" I said, trying to ignore her red eyes.

"I do. I do I do I do. How could I not belong in Hell!?"

"How could you!?" she froze and the red color flooded from her eyes as they began to water.

"I'm- I'm a despicable human being," she whimpered. "I'm- I'm a death angel! I'm- I'm a fallen angel, I'm-"

"You are none of those things. It's not your fault that that's who you are. You're a wonderful person, Terra. If you weren't, I wouldn't marry you. And if you sort of think about it, we wouldn't have Willow. Yes, we had her outside of marriage, and it wasn't on purpose, but I never would've loved you in the first place if you were so awful. Terra, don't say those things about yourself. I love you for a reason." She wobbly smiled at me and I tried to smile back.

Terra froze and stood up straight. "Terra? Terra what's wrong?"

"They- they're- they're here."

"What?"

"Us from a different dimension. Cori, Kahn, and me. Everyone else is most likely dead. We need to get back. Now." Terra looked up into the sky. There was what looked to be a gynormous hawk flying in the sky. Then I realized it was either Terra or Cori, and we were in for some deep trouble. "We need to get out of here."

"How!? All mirrors have been destroyed!"

"No. There has to be one. Somewhere." the angel was drawing closer.

"Terra!" I said impatiently. She looked up at the angel.

"Go hide. Go hide so you're completely out of sight. Trust me." I didn't hesitate and I hid under a rusted, old car next to the curb. The angel landed. I saw the tattoo on the ankle. It was Cori from a different dimension. "Are there any other mirrors that need to be destroyed?"

"Check all of the buildings. There are some still with mirrors in the bathrooms that need to be shattered."

"Alright." I saw Cori's feet leave the ground and Terra stood there. I came out from under the car and dusted myself off. "Let's go." We ran inside the nearest building and up to the middle floor; floor six. We found room number 666. We busted down the rotting door. The condition this place is in is terrible.

The carpet's dirtied, and there's stuff strewn every where. There was a mirror in the bathroom. Terra reached out to to touch it. "Not so fast." We shot around. It was Kahn. "I know that's not really you, Terra. You think I'm stupid?" Terra glared at him. Terra grabbed me as Kahn swung for us and she yanked me through the mirror.

It was one of the coolest things I had ever seen. The glass shattered as we went through it back to our own dimension. Terra fell to the floor and her wings layed down by her side. I picked her up and put her in her bed. I left the room to join everyone else. "I'm gonna go pick my sister up from school," Lloyd said.

"Later, bro," I said and sat down. It was really strange and I was sure Kai was going to be really mad or confused or something... When Lorry got here, we heard something out on the deck. We got up to see what it was. Lorry screamed, but she was happy. She ran out onto the deck and we did too.

Sterling was here. She ran right to him. She said something to him and he smiled. Then she kissed him. Yeah, that's not gonna turn out too well.

***Alright, peeps! We all know that Cole and Terra are engaged, right? Well, I need you to tell me how you envision the wedding:) what will Terra's dress look like, where are they getting married at, what's everyone else wearing, all that jazz :) review and let me know!***


	212. Chapter 212 Miss Me?

#Kai's point of view  
Okay, did I miss something? I'm not the only one who's looking at them like they're crazy. Lloyd and Alex especially are. I leaned down to Alex and whispered, "What the **word that was totally necessary this time**?" Alex glared up at me. "What? You have to admit, that word was pretty necessary for this situation."

She rolled her eyes. I laughed. Lloyd walked over to me. "Did I miss something?" he said quietly.

"Whatever you missed, I missed it too..." we stared at the two of them. What the heck? I thought Lorry rejected Sterling... "They need to be separated." Lorry pulled off of Sterling and said something else to him, and Sterling laughed and she kissed him again. Lloyd and I walked over and ripped them off of each other. I glared at Sterling.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I took Lorry inside. "Are you insane!?" I scolded her.

"Are you insane!?" she retorted. "I haven't seem him in almost a year!"

"Since when did you care about seeing him!?"

"Since I couldn't! What the heck was that for!?"

"What do you think it was for?" she punched me in the arm, and she punched me hard.

"I'm fifteen!"

"That's great!" I said sarcastically. "I'm nineteen!" she glared at me with hatred. That look reminded me of so many awful and terrifying and sad thoughts that I had to bite my lip and look away. Lorry stormed back onto the deck. I thought of the day after I inhaled the tomorrow tea.

I remember the exact words my dad spoke. "Lloyd!? Is that you!?"

I remember what I had said. It almost brings me to tears now. My dad was so upset and mad. I felt sad about it. "Yeah, I've grown a little since the last time you saw me, dad." and I had to keep a straight face and hold my ground the entire time while I saw my dad's heart sink in his eyes.

#Cole's point of view  
They were both dead. Totally dead. Terra and I shot looks at each other as soon as it happened. Kahn just stared at him with a thoughtful sort of look. It was like he knew him. Sterling kept glancing over at him. He was trying not to look at him, but it was like he couldn't help it.

Cori seemed to be keeping an eye on Sterling, too. It was kind of strange and bizarre. Terra seemed to stay closer to Willow now. Terra hadn't fully extended her wings out yet to see how big her wingspan was. She's clearly ashamed of who she is. It's not her fault, though. I want to tell her that, but I don't know how.

#Zane's point of view

Kay wasn't here to see Lorry and Sterling. She had to leave to go somewhere for a little while. Some event or something. She always misses everything, and I always miss her. We really do need to spend a little bit more time together, but I want to keep my distance.

I hate feeling uncomfortable, and I hate spending time with the same person 24/7. Yeah, I live on a ship with a bunch of different people, but that's completely different. Everyone on this ship is totally different from one another, even the twins. Actually, especially the twins. Well, not Melody and Harmony. They're actually clones.

#Jay's point of view

We put Sterling in his old room and left him there. I watched as October spread her arms out, folded her wings in as tight as she could, leaned over the deck, and fell. We all rushed to the edge as she fell down calmly and her wings shot out to their full wingspan and caught her one hundred feet above the ground.

That had to be the coolest thing I had ever seen. She began to gain altitude. Nya watched her in awe, and Terra watched her with interest. Terra had never flown before, I could tell. Maybe she'd learn.

#Cole's point of view

Later that night, I knocked on Terra's door and opened it. She was leaning against the wall and reading. "Forget to sit down?" I laughed. She closed her book and playfully punched my arm. "Ow," I laughed.

"What's up?" she asked as she put her book back on her shelf.

"Listen, I've got a question... Have you ever... Actually- uh, flown before?" I asked like it was an awkward thing. She froze and turned to look at me. She looked at me like she was shocked that I had asked such a question.

"Huh?" She said blankly.

"Have you ever actually flown?"

"I've never even spread my wings out before," she said like she was in utter shock. "I- I-" it was like she started to panic and freak out. "Oh my gosh! I- I've nev-"

"Terra, it's fine! Calm down!" I said and put my hands on her shoulders. She stared at me blankly. "Terra? Hey, are you okay?" she had beads of sweat forming on her forehead and she collapsed to the floor.

#Ashley's point of view

I walked out on the deck and stared up at the sky, directly at the moon. I thought I heard something else, but I ignored it. I felt an arm lock around my neck and just as I was about to scream, a hand was pressed onto my mouth. I saw a knife held tight in the hand. The girl laughed.

"Miss me?" she said sarcastically. Amber.

***Review, peeps! Give suggestions! Do whatever! I enjoy suggestions for the story. I like twisting up the suggestions a little bit :) and they help me keep the story going... No suggestions or reviews, and I'm afraid this story's gonna have to end soon :)***


	213. Chapter 213 Slip and Fall

#Ashley's point of view  
She let loose of my mouth but tightened the lock on my neck. "Not- really," I choked. She cackled and put the point of the knife to my throat.

"If you were smart, you wouldn't have gotten between me and Lloyd, fool!" she laughed. Her lock around my neck became even tighter.

I managed to choke a few words out, and who knows? They could be my last. "Go burn in hell." she slit my neck and I fell to my knees.

"Don't you EVER say that to me!" The rest of the ninjas came hurdling out on the deck, Lloyd in front. He rushed straight to my side.

#Kai's point of view

Amber watched Sterling. "You," she scoffed. Sterling gave an evil smile. "What are you doing with the ninja!?"

"What aren't you doing with the ninja?" that made her angry. She ran at Sterling and he roundhouse kicked her to the ground and sent her sliding across the deck. Somehow, she managed to stay in what looked like a defense position on her feet while she slid and kept her finger tips on the ground.

Kahn just glared at Amber, and so did Cori. I didn't notice until now that Kahn had 666 tattooed behind his shoulder, but it was a lot bigger than the tattoo on Cori's ankle or Terra's back. Amber ran back at Sterling, and he pulled spinjitzu on her, and sent her flying across the deck. Before she could get up, he kicked her down into the brig.

#Lloyd's point of view

Okay, so clearly some spark went off in Sterling over the past few days. Amber hasn't changed. Still as evil as ever. Still the Shadow King's daughter. Amber had slit Ashley straight across the neck, and she was bleeding to her death. I picked her up and carried her to her bed.

I put her down gently and told her I'd be right back, and I was. When I was halfway down the hallway, I heard footsteps in Ashley's room and I immediately turned around. When I went in there, there was a white feather on the ground that hadn't been there before, and I wiped the blood from Ashley's neck, but there was no cut.

#Cole's point of view

Willow was having a hard time going to sleep, and I walked down to Terra's room, and my mouth opened to say something but I shut it when I saw her through the crack of the door. She was laying with Willow and was singing her to sleep. I smiled.

Terra stroked Willow's cheek with the back of her finger softly as she slowly fell asleep in her arms. When Terra stopped singing and Willow fell asleep, I turned around and walked into the living room. I saw Terra walk out on the deck as it began to rain. I followed her.

She stood at the edge of the boat. She stared at the ground below us. "Terra, what are you doing?" I asked as she extended her wings in the pouring rain. "Terra, you can't fly! Your wings are wet!" she knew that. I was terrified at how big her wingspan was, and I took a step back. A thirty foot wingspan. "Terra!" I ran up behind her and spun her around and looked her straight in the eye. "You. Are not. Jumping off this deck."

She looked at me with grief and mouthed,"I'm sorry..." and she kissed me, and I felt her slip away. She purposely fell off the deck.

***REVIEW!***


	214. Chapter 214 Not Asleep

(You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there, but, that's what you get for not reviewing... Review, and I'll consider making things better...)

#Cole's point of view  
I fell to my knees. "TERRAAA!" I screamed. She was no where to be seen. I began to sob and gag as I stared down at the city over the deck. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped, about to send myself flying over the deck. I shot around. "TERRA!" she took a step back.

"Cole, I-"

"ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE!? You scared the hell out of me!" I said and threw my arms around her, and she hugged me back.

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"Why would you jump off the deck like that!?"

"My element's water. It's raining."

"But you still don't know how to fly."

"When you're pretty much falling to certain death, you figure it out pretty quick." I laughed.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." she laughed.

#Kai's point of view  
Something's not right with Sterling. He's different. Really different. We've checked behind his ears and his ankles and his wrists for a clone number, but there isn't one. It's actually Sterling. And since when did Lorry like him? I mean, seriously!

She told us not to long ago she rejected him, but now, it's completely different. October and Sterling went back to school, Sterling being under total surveillance. October always makes sure her wings are covered up in the morning before she goes to school, and Sterling doesn't really care about what he looks like. He and Lorry have one class together, and I don't even like that.

Lloyd doesn't seem too pleased about it, either. What're we supposed to do about it, though?

#Zane's point of view  
I began to wonder what we all were like back in middle school. I began to write what I think we'd be like on a piece of paper, wondering if I was even the slightest bit right. Kay I had the hardest time with. What would she have been like?

The more I thought about it, the more confused I became. It was killing me now! What would she have been like!?

#Lloyd's point of view  
That white feather is so strange. It's soft and it shines like nothing I've ever seen before. I threw it in the fire. It doesn't burn. It's a pearly white, and it glistens softly just like a pearl does, too. "Ashley, turn over to your stomach," I told her. She had no clue what I was getting at, but she did.

Her burn and gashes were gone on her back. I jumped back. "What?" she said and sat up.

"Are- are you a vampire or something!? All of your wounds are completely gone!"

"What?" I nodded fiercely. This was ridiculous.

#Kai's point of view  
Later that night, I pulled Sterling aside to talk to him. "Sterling, what honestly upset you?"

"Just- everything." I could tell he was aggravated already.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Lorry, does it?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Did you feel like we didn't care about you or something?"

"I'm not talking about this," he snarled.

"Don't talk to me that way."

"I'll talk to you any way I want!" he snapped.

"Sterling! You-"

"No! I'm not calming down and I will not lower my voice! You can raise yours!" Taken aback at what he said, I stood frozen and he glared at me with an infuriated face and walked off.

#Jay's point of view  
"Hey, has anyone seen Ashley or Sterling?" I asked.

"No. Well, not Ashley. Sterling's in his room. Might want to go look for Ashley," Kai said. I shrugged and got up and I went to Ashley's room. I knocked on the door, and there was no response. I opened the door slowly, and I thought Ashley was asleep, but she was dead.


	215. Chapter 215 That's What Happened

(Excuse me, people, but, please excuse the short chapter :) it's about to get fiery and confuzzling)

#Jay's point of view  
"Ashley? Ashley, are you playing right now? Ashley, please be playing," I said quietly. No response. She just laid there. I walked over and turned her over on her back. She was laying on the floor completely still. She really was dead. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her, though. She was just dead.

It made no sense. I don't see how she could've died. She had no pulse. She had been murdered or something. I got up, leaving Ashley behind and walked to the living room with a tugging on my heart. "Where's Ashley?" Lloyd asked. My heart felt like it was being yanked by a string. I winced, but tried to hide it. "Jay?"

#Lloyd's point of view  
What is Jay so nervous about? Cole began to speak as Sterling walked in the room. "Jay, just tell us what-"

"Ashley's dead..." My shoulders loosened and my heart sank. Sterling had this look in his eyes as he stared at the floor. His emerald eyes. He just stared at the wall.

"J- Jay, that's not funny. Seriously. Where's Ashley?" I said trying so hard not to get my hopes up.

"Lloyd, seriously. Ashley's actually dead." I felt tears tugging at my eyes. "Lloyd, I- I'm sorry, I- I just found her and she- she just-" he didn't have to finish. Everyone stared at Jay with stunned grief. We all loved Ashley. I still do. I got up and sped walked to Ashley's room. Jay was right. Ashley was dead.

#Kai's point of view

"Sterling? Why aren't you saying anything? What's that look for?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Sterling, please answer me."

"I- I did it."

"You did what?"

"I killed her..." his dog tags hung around his neck.

"You did WHAT!?" Sterling growled at me. "Sterling?" I said nervously. He got up from his chair. He turned into a hellhound. Sterling's a hellhound. He took Kahn's place, and he murdered Ashley. We're all doomed.

***Review, peeps! Or else!***


	216. Chapter 216 Inside and Out, Inside Out

#Kai's point of view  
I stared at Kahn who stared angrily at Sterling for taking his place. I guess that explained the dog tags around Sterling's neck. "Kahn, if anyone can do anything or if anyone can stop him, it's you," Terra said. No kidding. He's probably one of the only people who know exactly how hellhounds work.

Kahn turned into a hellhound. I had no freakin clue he could still do that. Now I'm terrified. He jumped at Sterling and Sterling fought back. They got each others necks and was ready to just tear each other apart. Kahn dug his teeth deeper, and it killed me to see this happen. It was terrible.

#Cole's point of view

It was an extremely scary thing to watch. Two hellhounds fighting to the death. Kahn ripped his jaw from Sterling's neck, and Sterling just lay on the floor bleeding. It was an awful sight. We picked him up and put him in the brig, and now we were taking him and Amber both to the underworld.

Later that night, I woke up and found Terra coming into my room. I sat up. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't feel well," she said tiredly as she sat down next to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she stared out the window. "Terra, do you think we'll ever have kids inside of marriage?" Terra cocked her head and continued to look out the window.

"I don't know. Guess we'd only know when we're married." I placed my hands on Terra's shoulders and she turned around and looked at me. She leaned in and kissed me and I stroked her hair. I pulled off to look at her. "What? What's wrong?" she asked, reading the expression on my face.

"Our wedding's in less than a month."

***Review peeps! And excuse the short chapter... So review and give me suggestions for the wedding, and should they have kids inside of marriage, or just leave it at Willow?***


	217. Chapter 217 Gender Bender's High Heels

#Lloyd's point of view  
I awoke to soft footsteps in my room, but there was no one there. I saw a flurry of white skirts outside my door and I jumped. I looked in the hallway. No one was there. The only thing that was there was another pearly feather. I ran my fingers up it. Identical to the one I found in Ashley's room.

We put Ashley's body out in the ocean, only I wasn't there. I couldn't bare it. It feels like a huge part of me has been ripped away. Ashley's gone. She's really not coming back. She's not coming back at all. This isn't like October. She can't just come back like she did. Ashley's really gone...

#Jay's point of view  
Okay, I admit I'm extremely torn that Ashley's gone. She was the laughter of the ship. I don't mean we'd laugh at her, she just laughed so much and smiled so much, even after being burned and clawed. She almost never had a bad attitude.

I guess that's a promise broken. Lloyd swore to her that she would live to see her kids and live to be married, but that didn't happen. I feel terrible about that, but I'm sure Lloyd feels a million times worse than any of us do.

#Zane's point of view  
Still having trouble imagining what Kay was like back in middle school. She could've easily been mean. She could've easily been smart. She could've been easily dumb. She could've been easily nice. She's a robot.

Was she blind back in middle school? High school? Elementary school? Somebody help me!

#Cole's point of view  
"Oh my gosh... You're right... It's in three weeks!" She had just realized it too.

"You're prepared, aren't you?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course!" she said and laughed. I sighed and smiled. She laughed and kissed me. In the morning, we walked out into the living room, skipping breakfast since we woke up so late.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Jay said.

"Nothing much, brosith. Nuh-thing- much." We sat down with everyone else and joined their conversation. They were arguing over something, but they were laughing about it. "What are we talking about?" Alex looked at me.

"The guys here think it's harder to be a guy, but of course, it's harder to be a girl," she said matter of factly.

"Psh. Duh. It's harder to be a guy," I said. Terra jumped up and looked at me.

"Oh, no it isn't! It's way harder being a girl!"

"Why? Because girls are weak?" All of the guys ooed. Terra raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips.

"Get up," she commanded. I did and laughed. She walked behind me and bent my arm behind my back in this terrible way, and flipped me. I groaned as I held my upper arm. She laughed. "Who's next?" she said sarcastically. No one volunteered. She smiled and sat back down.

#Kai's point of view

"It's still way harder to be a guy," I said. Terra stood up and I shook my hands. "No no, no need to flip me." she sat back down.

"It is not harder to be a guy! I'd like to see you walk in high heels!" Alex said. All of the girls seemed to agree, even October. The guys laughed.

"How hard can it be?" I said cooly. Alex smirked.

"October, please go and get the highest heels you can find in my closet." Ah crap.

***REVIEW! Suggestions for wedding are still open... And can someone please tell me why a new episode of Ninjago hasn't come on in weeks? Also, what has been your favorite chapter so far? What was it you liked about that chapter or what made it your favorite? REVIEW! It doesn't take that long!***


	218. Chapter 218 Just a Little Visit

#Kai's point of view  
Cole burst out laughing, and he just couldn't control himself. I stared at Alex. "Seriously?" She laughed.

"Seriously." I huffed. Now I felt stupid. October came back with a smirk on her face. Alex began laughing even harder.

"Here ya go, Dad," October laughed and handed them to me. I glared at Alex who was completely unable to keep herself together.

"Alright, take your shoes off," Alex sobered up enough to say.

"Wait, you're being serious!?"

"No, of course not! You can leave your socks on!" She laughed. I glared at her and everyone started laughing.

Terra stood up. "Woah, woah, woah. Wait a minute," she said. "The rest of you guys aren't getting out of this so easy." I laughed as the other guys' laughing stopped. Alex's laugh elevated, but she muffled it and put her hands over her mouth. All of the guys had a "hand to the face" moment. "I'll be right back. Kay, October, Nya? You comin'?" They all got up with smirks on their faces. Yep. I'm not the only one that's screwed.

#Cole's point of view  
Agh! Darn it. Shouldn't have laughed. Kahn and Cori were off the Bounty doing something else. We secretly put tracking devices on them. Shh... Our secret. I still don't trust them. The girls came back, and I put my hand to my face when I saw the shoes they brought back. Yeah, I'm screwed. The heels were, like, fifty inches high! Okay, not really. Terra put them at my feet. "Alright, guys... Well, we're all in this together... I guess..." Jay said. "It's been nice having a non broken ankle..." I resisted a laugh. One of our ankles were going to be broken. I just knew it.

"Well, we got ourselves into this... and there's clearly no way of getting out of it..." I sighed. "Let's do this thing." We all slipped our shoes off, and the girls saved their laughter for when we actually had to get up and walk. Terra burst out laughing when I put the first one on. We all stood up and tried walking, but I face planted almost immediately. Everyone burst laughing, and the rest of the guys fell to the floor. I groaned. "Ugh, how do you walk in these?" I complained.

Terra laughed. All of the guys on the floor groaned in agreement. "Well, you tell me! You're the guy and everything is so much harder for you," she said sarcastically. I glared at her.

#Jay's point of view  
Dumbest. Thing. I've. Ever. Done. "Okay," I began as I took the heels off. "Now what do we do to show the girls it's harder being a guy?" Seriously. How.

"Well, guys are better than girls at sports. No doubt about that," Zane said.

"Oh, domo arrigato, Mr. Roboto," Alex said sarcastically. I laughed. Nya rolled her eyes. "And no, guys are not better than girls at sports!" Yeah, sure. We were ninjas first. Not them.

"Prove it," I said and stood up. Alex raised one eyebrow. She pulled out Scarlett's golden watch from her pocket. It made me nervous. "Uh... What's that for?"

"Oh, we're just gonna take a little visit to our middle school years." Doomed.

***REVIEW! And yes, you'll see what the ninjas were like in their middle school years! Who was a geek? Who was the cool kid? The cheerleader? Guess you'll have to find out :} Also, check out my latest poll and REVIEW! Or else...***


	219. Chapter 219 That's Only Half of It

#Zane's point of view  
"Mhm, yeah. I was home schooled," I bragged and stuck my hand up in the air. No embarrassment for me! Alex looked at me, but it looked sympathetic.

"We know, Zane. We know... We- we weren't going to go back to see your past anyway..." she pursed her lips and looked at the floor. Alex knew it would just make me emotional. I thought about when I was a little boy. Well, technically robot. I remember my dad wiring up the last circuits in the falcon.

The falcon immediately flew up and spiraled the air and landed back on my shoulder. That falcon's always been there for me. I remember my dad helping me walk for the first time. I had to shut my thoughts down quickly before I started tearing up. My nose was already stinging. Thoughts off.

#Jay's point of view  
Nya wanted to stay back. She didn't care to see our middle school years. Whaaaatever. Alex hit the button on the watch, and when my eyes opened, we were in the middle of the Ninjago Middle School hallways. Great. The hallways were empty. Everyone was in class.

"So, where did everyone go for middle school?" I asked.

"I went here... I don't know about you guys," Kai said. I went to a different school.

"I did," Terra said. "I was a grade younger than you, though. I was seventh grade at the time. Hey, I think we're invisible to everyone... How weird!"

"Yeah, we weren't the last time we time traveled. Oh well," Cole said. Yeah, seriously.

#Cole's point of view  
I have to admit. Walking in high heels was pretty freaking hard. HOW DO GIRLS WALK IN THOSE!? Eh, whatever. "Hey, I think class is being dismissed..." I said. Everyone saw a door open and poor out talkative students. Not one of them made eye contact with us.

Yep, we were invisible. But how!? "Look! There's you, dad!" October exclaimed. We all looked to where she was pointing. It was! He was talking with a huge group of kids as he walked. Ha, he wasn't as dorky as I thought he'd be.

"Wow, you're not a dork," I said. Kai punched me.

"Can't wait to see your middle school years," he snapped. I can wait...

#Kai's point of view  
Yeah, okay. They had a pretty good laugh at me. I wasn't a dork, but I wasn't super popular... I guess I was just sort of in between... I had braces, but doesn't everyone in middle school? I watched my past self as I pushed through the crowded hallways.

A girl pulled me aside. "Who's that?" Alex asked and nudged me.

"That's my ex girlfriend..." I said awkwardly as the girl slapped me across the face and stormed off. Everyone ohed and oohed. This was embarrassing. Alex found it pretty funny. "Oh, be quiet." Alex smiled up at me and kissed me. Oh, Alex.

#Terra's point of view  
Great... Now we were off to see me in the seventh grade... I never had braces, and neither did Cori. We just didn't need them. Perfectly straight teeth. Yay. In the seventh grade, I had orange streaks in my hair, and Cori had purple ones. Yeah, we're identical yet that opposite.

I hadn't had my wings removed yet, but Cori and I always kept ours covered up. We got to the hallway as everyone walked into class. I walked into Spanish class, but no one knew it was me. I flinched. "What?" Cole said and looked at me. "Oh, was that you!?" he said. I nodded. The door to the classroom remained open. "Well, let's go!"

We all walked in, and the teacher was teaching us interrogatives... And yeah, I have to admit. I was kind of a smart Alec back in the seventh grade, but it brought humor to everyone. She was teaching us a really irritating song that we had to sing to the tone of "Jingle Bells," and everyone hated it. Our teacher was pretty mean and strict too...

She said that if we stood up and sang it by memory, she'd give us bonus points on the quiz. We all had to try. The kid in front of me got up and began to sing it. "Quien is who,  
Que is what,  
Por que why  
Como how.  
Cuando when,  
Dónde where,  
Cuánto is how much." They sat back down.

"Terra?" the teacher said. Everyone in the class saw the smirk on my face and snickered as I stood up.

"I don't like,  
any of you,  
And I don't know the  
Words to this song!  
If you give me,  
A failing grade,  
It's because you can't teach. Ay!" I smiled sarcastically and sat back down in my seat as everyone in the class erupted with laughter. The ninjas stared at me with disbelief. "Hi..." I said awkwardly.

#Cole's point of view  
I about burst out laughing when the teacher gave Terra three days of in school suspension. I never would've imagined Terra like that! I have to admit, ISS for a girl is pretty hard. "Alright, which middle school are we going to next?" Jay asked.

"Ours," Alex said. I looked at her funny. "You and I went to the same middle school, Cole. I was just a grade under you," she said and crossed her arms. Oh, no. Not the performing arts school.

***REVIEW! Or else... Got suggestions for the gender bender fight? Let's hear em! Got suggestions for what they were like in middle school? Let's hear it! Got suggestions for the wedding? I'm listenin'! And we have an issue... Literally half of the people are saying Terra and Cole should have a kid inside of marriage, the other half say no... Better REVIEW! Or else! And check out my latest poll :) but REVIEW FIRST!***


	220. Chapter 220 Don't Forget About Me

#Cole's point of view  
"Great..." I said sarcastically. Terra looked at me and Alex smirked at me.

"What's that look for?" Terra asked me. I stared at Alex with a "really?" look. I looked at Terra.

"School for preforming arts. My dad made me go." Terra snickered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," I said in a monotone voice.

"Oh, crap. I forgot," Alex said.

"What?"

"I left this school year to go film in a movie..."

"What movie?"

"'Redo the Undone.'" (and no that's not a real movie, so don't ask...)

"Really?" Kai asked. "I love that movie. You were seriously in it?"

"Dude! I was the main character!" Alex said, irritated. Kai laughed at his own stupidity. I laughed at him being stupid as Alex stared at him dumbfounded, almost offended.

#Kai's point of view  
I couldn't help but to laugh at my own stupidity and embarrassment. I never would've guess that that was Alex. Not in a million years. They had dyed her hair brown for the movie and they made her eyes gold. They cut her hair so she had slanted bangs and covered one of her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry!" I laughed. "I never would've guessed that was you!"

"Woah, woah, wait. You're serious? That was really you?" Jay said. Alex playfully punched his shoulder. Just, playful exaggerates a little bit... I laughed.

"Yes, that was me! Now, please, let's move on to the middle school that Cole goes to at the moment," she said and laughed. I couldn't wait to see Cole in middle school. This was gonna get interesting...

#Lloyd's point of view  
Yes, I'm heart broken. Better yet, heart shattered. It was like I didn't even know I had a heart until I met Ashley, and I seriously noticed when my heart was gone, and Ashley stole it. Now, it's shattered. Ashley's actually gone... I thought I'd never see the day.

Ashley's laugh was one of the eight wonders of the world. Her smile was as radiant as the sun. Her kisses were something else. I don't know how to describe them. I don't know how to describe my shattered heart. Even seeing all of the ninja in middle school doesn't take my mind or what's left of my heart off of her.

Every other thought that flows through my head is "Ashley's dead." I felt sick. Love sick. Mind sick. Emotionally sick. Why did Ashley have to die? Why couldn't it have been anyone but Ashley? Every breath I give now is a shudder of pain and agony. I murmured one thing to myself without realizing it. "I love, you Ashley. Don't you forget that." Ashley's gone...

***Review... Peeps... Review... And agh! Still! You guys are still split half and half about Cole and Terra having a baby inside of marriage! Make up your minds! Also, has there been a chapter that really tugged your heart? Or even a chapter that about made you tear up? A chapter that did make you tear up? Review and let me know! And excuse my short chapters...***


	221. Chapter 221 Calling Out Won't Help

#Cole's point of view  
I saw a tear sheepishly glide off of Lloyd's cheek. One tear leads to the next. Once you start, you just can't stop. "Lloyd? Lloyd, hey, do you need to go back?" I asked, concerned. His mouth opened to say something, but it shut. He winced.

"Y- yeah... I- I th- think I might..." he stammered trying to hold his tears back. I looked over at Alex who stared at him sympathetically. She walked over to him.

"I'll- I'll send you back..." Lloyd nodded. Alex sent him back to the present and she turned back to look at all of us. Terra stared at the ground and then up at the sky, and then back down. I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. "Let's um... Get to the school."

#Kai's point of view  
I couldn't believe the school that stood before my very eyes. "This is where y'all went to school?" I asked Alex.

"Yeah... Yeah it is..." she said and bit her lower lip. I laughed. Cole just stared at the school with a nervous smile. "Well, let's go in." We walked in, and they were having a dress rehearsal for some play or musical they were doing... I walked in, still invisible. Cole came out on stage, and he didn't seem the least bit enthusiastic.

He wasn't in costume, either. The teacher seemed really mad. "Cole, why aren't you in costume!?" I about burst out laughing. Cole put his hand to his face of embarrassment. And he thought I was a dork.

#Lloyd's point of view  
When I got back, I went and just laid down on my bed and finally just let my tears glide silently across my face. Soft sunlight poured into the room. Ashley's smile was even brighter than the light of the sun. I shuddered and winced at the thoughts of Ashley. Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. I missed her so much. I broke a promise. A promise to Ashley.

I promised her that she'd live to get married. I promised her she would live to have kids one day. They might've been my kids. I might've married Ashley. But now, she's gone. You know how when you're nervous, you get butterflies fluttering in your stomach?

Right now, I had serious butterflies. They weren't fluttering, though. They were twitching their wings as they died from the sharp pieces of my shattered heart. I soon wore myself out getting emotional and trying to hold my emotions back thinking about Ashley, and fell asleep.

Of course, I dreamed about Ashley. In my dream, she was more radiant than ever. Her hair was french braided opposed to Just having it pulled back plainly. Her eyes were golden again, like two drops of light from the sun. She was just standing outside walking around in the plains of Ninjago with the wind blowing softly. I tried to call out to her, but not a sound escaped my mouth. She wore a black dress that flared out to her knees. She walked through the field slowly, and just stared at the ground and occasionally to her side. I tried to call out to her again, but she kept walking. I tried running to her, but the distance between us seemed to get longer and farther. I could never reach Ashley.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I woke with a start, but there was no one there. I looked at the floor. There lay a light blue feather, different from the ones I've been finding. This one burnt with the flames.

#Jay's point of view  
I looked closely at Cole up on stage who was looking at the teacher with sarcastic enthusiasm. His skin looked flawless, and his eyes looked defined... and then I erupted with laughter. Cole knew exactly what I was laughing at. "What? What's so funny?" Kai asked.

"H- he- he's w- wearing- m- make up!" I said the best I could while laughing even harder than I knew was possible. If it was possible to sink down with embarrassment but to stand up at the same time, Cole was doing it. It was like a spiritual sink. Terra turned to Cole.

"Seriously, dude?" she laughed.

"Hey, when you go to a terrible school like this one, they make you do that kind of crap to make you look 'presentable' for the stage. Don't judge me," he said. We all began laughing even harder. "Hey, can they not hear us?"

"Guess not. This is hilarious!" Kai burst. This had to be one of the funniest freaking things I've ever seen. When we left the school, we got back to our "gender bender" argument.

"See? It's tough being a guy. Especially at a preforming arts school..." Cole said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on a second, there. I think we need to leap forward a year just to see my years at that terrible school," Alex objected and hit the button on the watch. We were back at the school, only a year later. Class had just been dismissed, and some people were getting in a fight. Only I realized Alex was part of it.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex? Part of a fight!? There's no possible way. One girl, clearly stuck up and mean, and clearly wears way to much makeup was throwing insults at her. Each of them had sort of like their own little group behind them, and everyone was picking sides. "Ha! You're fat! What do you eat!? Rocks!?" She shot at Alex. Everyone ooed. Alex let out an airy laugh that said "you can't bother me."

She shot an insult right back at her. "Why? Is your head missing some?" Alex said sarcastically. The girl's laughter stopped. Alex smiled at her sarcastically as everyone went OOOOHHH! "Oh, and by the way, Bozo the clown called. He wants his face paint back." Alex smirked at her, and that girl was about to give her a beat down. Only, Alex pulled spinjitzu on her when she leapt at her. Alex didn't learn spinjitzu until after she was seventeen, how did she know it at fourteen? Now Alex had some serious explaining to do.

***REVIEW! Check out my latest poll, and you people are KILLING me! Make up your minds! You guys are still evenly split about the baby! Yes or no!? Holy crap! Pick a side! Lol jk... But seriously. Review. Or this ain't gonna end well...***


	222. Chapter 222 ReVisit

(Well, I asked a few tie breakers about the baby... and I'm sorry, but, I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint some of you...)

#Kai's point of view

"Whoa, what!? Alex!? You got into fights!? And you knew spinjitzu!?"

"Well, yeah... I mean, my dad's... old friend showed me a few tricks before I was sent to the lab... I barely knew how to do it, and he said it'd come to me in strange situations... and I never trained after that, so I lost it, and I had to go train again. I had to relearn everything..." I watched as the administrators came down the halls in a sprint to separate and break up the crowd. Alex looked infuriated, and she didn't mean to hurt the other girl so badly... The girl tried to leap back at Alex, but administrators held them both back. They both struggled to get free. We left the school and went back a year to view Jay's middle school years.

This should be interesting. "So, what happened after your little cat fight? Or should I say lion versus cat?" Alex punched my shoulder.

"We both got expelled. We had gotten into tons of fights before, and well, they warned us... I couldn't stand her or that school anyway."

"I'm right there with ya, sister," Cole laughed. They goofily high fived each other. I guess crazy people speak the same language... Eh. Oh well. "So, Jay? What were your middle school years like?"

"So terrible that it shows you it's harder to be a guy."

"It most certainly is not! It is way harder being a girl! Y'all couldn't even take one step without face planting in those high heels!" Alex objected. Terra laughed. "October, you were there! Back us up here!" October nodded with a laugh. Oh, my daughter.

#Jay's point of view

Middle school. Yuck. We walked through the school doors, and class had just started. Me, I was the trouble maker, but also the straight A student. Turns out, Kay was here, too. Only a grade younger than me. Luckily, my school was normal. No singing and dancing crap... We were in P.E. I walked outside. Football... great... A kid chucked the ball to me as hard as he could, I ran, caught it, and tumbled over. At least I caught it, right? After my P.E. class, I went to math. I always spat spit balls at people, but tacks in the teacher's seat, that sort of stuff. It was some hard junk trying not to get busted...

Then the teacher sat down in her chair covered in tacks... yeah, I got busted and got five days of OSS. Fun. We went to the seventh grade hallway, and spotted Kay. She looked no different than she did now, and she was still blind. Everyone was really nice to her, and she was really nice to everyone else. She made straight A's, so we left it at that and finally just went home.

#Cole's point of view

Later that night, we were completely exhausted from visiting our middle school years. That was actually pretty funny. Terra came into my room in the middle of the night and I placed my arm over her and pulled her close to me and we just fell asleep without a word said.

I love Terra, I really do. And to be honest, I'm glad we have Willow, even if she's a lesson learned.

#Terra's point of view

Two weeks later. Our wedding's in a week. (suggestions?) Still having our gender bender argument. I hope I feel better by our wedding. I feel so sick. Even more sick than when I was pregnant with Willow. I constantly felt like I was going to get sick, and it didn't matter where I was. But hey, you don't expect being pregnant again to be easy, do you?

***REVIEW, PEEPS! Or there shall be no update... And yes, thats right! The majority actually said yes, another baby! And it will be born inside of marriage. Don't worry... Got suggestions for the story? Let's hear them! OCs? I'm all ears :) REVIEW!***


	223. Chapter 223 She Was There

(Yes, the ninjas are going to give hilarious speeches at the wedding. Got suggestion for them? Great! Tell me! I need them! The speeches will be given in two or three chapters... They'll be getting in the next chapter or so, but not if you don't review!)

#Cole's point of view  
We were all in the living room and Terra kept leaning forward and hovering her hand over her mouth and she would stare at the floor. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her quietly. She nodded, but it turned to a shake. She got up and fled down the hallway.

What the heck is wrong with her? I followed her slowly. I walked into her room, and she slid down to the floor with her back to the wall. "Terra, what's going on?" I asked her. "Are you sick?"

"I just got sick, does that answer your question?" I just looked at her. "No, I'm- I'm not sick. I'm fine. I promise."

"Alright, fine. Just- let me know if something's bothering you, okay?" I asked her. She nodded and I helped her up. "You don't feel hot... No fever..." I said. She just shrugged her shoulders. I frowned at her. She looked off. "Come on. Let's just go back to the living room. You're fine now, aren't you?"

"Y- yeah, I think so..." She sighed. I looked at her with thought for a second.

"Alright, fine. Come on."

#Kai's point of view  
Cole and Terra walked back as we began talking about their wedding. It was in a week! I remember the butterflies that crept up inside of me when I married Alex. I was so afraid something was going to go wrong, but everything turned out perfect.

We all had a great time, and it's definitely one of those things I would never forget. And we were going to get Cole back for his shananaginn that he pulled at the wedding. That speech was so incredibly ridiculous. I'll have to tell you about it later... Because for now, I'm planning my own shananaginn.

#Zane's point of view  
Agh! What kind of speech would I give to embarrass Cole at his wedding? All the guys were in on it. We just had to plan the most perfect, embarrassing, funny speech anyone's ever seen. We weren't getting the girls in on it, though. They would kill us if they found out what we were doing. It was between me, Lloyd, Kai, and Jay. This was going to be great.

Cole gave the most ridiculous speech I've ever seen. Oh, and don't worry, that'll be part of the speech we're going to give. It's called revenge. More or less, it's payback. It was going to get interesting...

#Lloyd's point of view  
I still miss Ashley so much... Every time I look at the sun, I think of Ashley. Just about everything reminds me of her... It's an awful thing. Every time I think of her, I remember she's dead, and my heart breaks even further. I wouldn't be surprised if my heart has been worn down to dust by now.

I continuously dream about Ashley, but it's always the same dream. She can never hear me. She can never see me. She's there and existent, but I'm not. This morning, when I woke up, there was a wight feather, a light blue one, and a pale yellow one. It was more of a cream sort of color, and it was the most beautiful one I had seen yet.

It didn't go up in flames. It didn't get wet. It wouldn't freeze. Where are these feathers coming from? I have no idea. I could almost hear Ashley's laugh, but it was like an echo. It was distant. I wish that laughter were actually here.

#Terra's point of view  
No, I haven't told Cole that I'm pregnant. And yeah, I know that I need to. I'm about two weeks pregnant, and now that I think about it, I really need to tell Cole... He's gonna know something's wrong when I don't drink anything alcoholic at our wedding.

I don't think anyone else will notice, though. I doubt our parents will be there. They haven't asked about Willow, who's about three weeks old now. Why can't I just tell Cole that I'm pregnant? What am I afraid of?

#Lloyd's point of view  
I stared into my bathroom mirror and massaged the tiredness from my eyes. When my eyes opened, Ashley's reflection was standing right next to mine. She was smiling at me, but with grief. I looked to my side. She wasn't there. I looked back into the mirror. She was there.

She laughed, and it wasn't distant. It was right by me. I took a step back. This was really freaking me out. I felt Ashley's hand on my cheek. She was really there. Her reflection stayed in the mirror. She kissed me. She pulled off, and my eyes opened, and her reflection was gone, and so was she. All that she left was a feather on the floor.

***REVIEW!***


	224. Chapter 224 Not Today

#Lloyd's point of view  
I picked the feather up. Ashley was here. She's been here before. But where on earth did the other two feathers come from? I heard Ashley's distant, echoey giggle. She was here! She absolutely was! I'm not crazy! I ran out into the living room, and everyone saw my frantic, almost panicky expression.

"Hey, Lloyd, what's wrong?" Alex asked me.

"Ash- Ashley was here!" I said.

"Um, Lloyd? Are you uh- feeling alright?" Kai asked.

"Kai, shut up. She was... I- I saw her... Sh- she was- nevermind," I said. It just wasn't worth it.

#Cole's point of view  
I could believe that Lloyd saw Ashley... In his dreams. I understand that he misses Ashley and his heart was torn when she died, but he doesn't need to make stuff up. Ashley couldn't have been here. Yeah, October's an angel, Terra and Cori are both fallen ones, but really, Lloyd? Ashley being here?

Whatever. Lloyd can live in his own fantasy world. And if Ashley was here, I don't know if it would be just to see Lloyd. There had to be another reason. Terra still wasn't feeling well, but why!? I just didn't get it. She kept feeling nauseas, but she was usually fine by the afternoon. But what could be wrong with her?

#Kai's point of view  
Okay. It's a week later. Their wedding's tomorrow. We were coming up with our final speech. This was going to be fun. Real fun. The girls still had no clue what we were up to. This had to be the funniest speech in all of mankind. Hopefully we won't be too intoxicated by the time we give it...

If we are, it'll either turn out funnier or worse than how we originally planned it... Maybe both... It was going to be absolutely, positively, great, sweet payback. Watch out, Cole. We're comin' at ya with words.

#Terra's point of view  
Oh. My. God. Today's the day of our wedding. Alex, Nya, Kay, October and I all left the ship before anyone woke up. Oh, man. This is the worst I've felt yet. Any day but today. Any day but our wedding day. I guess I'll just have to fight through it. Ugh. This is so not good. What am I supposed to tell Cole!? He still doesn't know I'm pregnant!

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up. The girls had left the ship. I was shaking anxiously. I was going to marry Terra today. My worst fear? That she wouldn't walk down the aisle.

***REVIEW! Better review, or else! And if you can guess about how many countries my story's been seen in, I might bring Ashley back...***


	225. Chapter 225 Didn't Notice Until Now

#Cole's point of view  
I was pacing back and forth. This was happening. This was really happening. The beginning was coming to an end. Or was the beginning coming to a start? Ugh! Who cares...? Lloyd was still asleep. I walked into his room, and he had these three different colored feathers sitting next to him.

Did he even know that they were there? I picked them up. One was a pale blue, one was pure white, and the last one was a creamy sort of color. Maybe Lloyd wasn't lying... I don't know. I opened his drawer on his bedside table to put the feathers in there, and I noticed he had one other blue feather, three other white feathers, and two of the cream colored ones.

Okay, maybe he really wasn't making stuff up. Maybe Ashley really was here.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley. I dreamed the same dream about Ashley. Only this time, the dress she was wearing was the color of her ninja suit; a purplish maroon. She was beautiful. Her hair still in a French braid. Her eyes were gold. Her hair was dark. She was just- still is gorgeous.

She's just- she's Ashley. Why wouldn't she get out of my mind!? If she won't leave my heart, she's not leaving my mind. Once something's in your heart, it pretty much stays there. I would do anything to have Ashley back. She's an angel. She's my angel. I love her. I need her...

#Kai's point of view  
They had taken Harmony, Melody, and even Willow with them. I expected them to let October tag along, but I didn't expect for them to take the young ones. The music twins are a little younger than a year and a half old. Willow, though, she's about a month old now. She's so quiet and rarely cries, just like every other kid that's been aboard the Bounty... Besides Sterling.

I had almost forgotten that Scarlett had ever been here. She wasn't around for long, and Alex hasn't said anything about her either. No one has. Cole walked in with three different colored feathers in his hand. "Hey, uh, guys? I don't think Lloyd was screwing with us. I think Ashley might've been here. You don't just find feathers like these..." he set the feathers out on the table.

"What're these?" I asked.

"The white one and cream one aren't flammable. They're almost indestructible." I picked one up, and it set fire at my finger tips, but I put the fire out, and nothing had happened to it. "It's flammable, but it won't burn." This was really strange.

#Zane's point of view  
I had no idea what kind of feathers these could be. "Hey, I have a black feather from one of the girls' wings on board," Jay said. "I'll be right back." He came back with the feather in hand. He put it on the table. This feather was huge compared to the other feathers, but I guess it's because fallen angels have bigger wings than other angels do.

This one was flammable, but once again, it didn't burn. These were really all some sort of angel feathers, but they didn't all come from the same angel. Maybe Lloyd really wasn't pulling our legs...

#Cole's point of view  
I felt like I might die. This was insane. I was standing on the alter. I was marrying Terra. Next thing I knew, Terra was standing next to me with a laughing expression on her face. Her dress looked a lot like Kate Middleton's dress when she got married. I smiled at Terra. We didn't notice our parents were there until the minister asked if anyone objected to us being married.

***REVIEW, PEEPS! Or this ain't gonna end well... And you each have three tries to guess how many countries my story has been seen in, and if your answer's close, I'll bring Ashley back... REVIEW!***


	226. Chapter 226 This Is Unbelievable

#Cole's point of view  
Terra and I exchanged looks. This was so not good. October's element was mind and dreams. She got a smirk on her face, and she began to control what they were doing using mind control. "We wish you two the best, I could never object," she made my dad say. October snickered and put her hand over her mouth to hide it. Terra looked at me with this look, this funny look. Now I thought I might laugh. My dad looked like someone pulled him down to his seat. Terra's parents were still standing, looking at my dad almost angrily.

"What he meant to say was that you two are the perfect match for each other, and we love you, and Terra we'll undisown you. Good luck!" her mom said with a smile that October caused. Then Terra got a case of the giggles she tried to hide. Her mom was pulled down to her seat with a confused look on her face. Her dad just glared at her.

"Okay, um, on with the wedding!" he said controlled by October and plopped down in his seat. All of the ninjas were trying not to lose it, and it's even worse because they're all standing up here next to us. They're the only ones that know what just happened.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I found myself looking for Ashley, and I reminded myself she wasn't here. She wasn't. She just wasn't. I wished she was with the dusty remains of my broken heart. I would kill to see her again. I would do anything. I would even give my own life.

Life wasn't the same without Ashley. It never would be. I had the feathers in my pocket. I knew they each came from a different angel. Three different angels, and Ashley was one of them.

#Kai's point of view  
Cole and Terra whispered to each other, ignoring what the minister was saying most of the time. They were trying not to laugh. They just said what they needed to when the needed to. I was happy to be standing next to Cole, as he once had to stand next to me. I remember when Alex looked at Cole when the minister asked if there was any objections.

Man, we were so young and I can't believe that was almost six years ago. It was crazy. Lloyd seemed extremely distracted, and he kept putting his hands in his pockets. I knew he was thinking of Ashley.

#Jay's point of view  
Reception. Time to give the funniest speech you've ever heard in your life. "Hey, Jay? You ready for this?" Kai snickered.

"Oh yeah," I said and jumped on top of the table. Kai followed, and so did Zane and Lloyd. Cole saw the mischievous expressions on our faces. He sank in his seat, and the girls just looked at us nervously. They knew we were up to no good. "Attention, everyone! Attention please!" All movement and noise stopped. "We have a few things to say about the bride and groom," I announced. Cole sank further down in his seat.

"Whoa, hold on a second there. I need to turn my swag on," Zane said. He opened the control panel on his arm and that's exactly what he did, and that was the start of laughter. "Well, first of all, let me congratulate you two. Second of all, let me apologize." Cole bit his lower lip with nervousy.

"Well, I think we're all sorry," Kai said. Alex glared at him. Kai sighed sarcastically. "Cole, I've been thrown at walls, kissed by your wife's identical twin, and man, you would've been pissed if you thought that was Terra! I know I was!" that brought out a little laughter from everyone. Terra was even trying not to laugh. Cole just stared at us with sarcastic disbelief. "And Cole, might I say sarcasm is one of your many talents, and you're the best ballerina I've ever met."

I about died laughing. I sobered up enough to add on. "After seeing you in your middle school years, who would've guessed you would've ended up with someone like Terra? I mean, really! Back in middle school and high school, ha, you didn't make mistakes! You dated them!" Now Cole was seriously embarrassed and trying not to laugh at himself. "You had to wear makeup back in middle school, and I'm sure that just reeled the girls in."

#Zane's point of view  
"I mean, really! I guess the makeup gave him a super boost or something," Lloyd said. "I can't believe he didn't wear it to propose to Terra. Maybe then her answer of yes wouldn't have been delayed!" That sent some serious laughter throughout the room. I was having a hard time controlling myself now.

"Yeah, and may your troubles be as short living as your New Years resolution not to eat cake," Kai added. Now everyone was dying. Cole sank in his seat. This was great.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I stepped down from the table for a second as the guys continued with the speech. They really got him good. They still are getting him. I stepped outside. I really need some air. It's ridiculous. My head hurt along with my cheeks from laughing so hard yet trying not to. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I stated up at the moon.

I heard an extremely familiar voice say,"Miss me?" I turned around. It couldn't be. It was. Ashley.

***REVIEW! And yep, that's right! Someone came close enough with the guessing game! They guess 30 countries, and it was 34!***


	227. Chapter 227 Reactions

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Ashley!?" she laughed as I threw my arms around her. "Oh my god! Wh- what are you doing here!? I- I thought-"

"Hey, hey. Calm yourself. I'm fine. You're fine. Everything's going to be fine." I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her off to look at her. She looked exactly like she did in my dreams. She was wearing the same dress. Her hair French braided. Her eyes golden instead of all of the colors of the rainbow.

"I- I missed you so much, Ashley! Why didn't you come back sooner!?" I cried.

"B- because, Lloyd... I- I can only be here for tonight..." My heart sank.

"Wh- what?"

"Lloyd, I'm- I'm sorry... It- it's just- even angels have restrictions... October's case is completely different from mine. I'm sorry, Lloyd... But there's nothing I can do..." I stared at her as my eyes began to well up with tears. She ran her hand down my cheek. She leaned in as my heart began to flutter. Our breathing hitched as the rest of the space between us closed.

#Jay's point of view  
As Kai and Zane continued on with the speech, I hopped down from the table and went to look out the window to see if I could find Lloyd. Sure enough, he was there, and so was Ashley. Ashley!? This was crazy! Lloyd wasn't screwing with us! She was actually there! I didn't know if she was a ghost or a spirit or an angel or a demon, but she was clearly there.

I decided I'd leave the freaking out for when they actually came back inside for everyone to see. "So, all in all, congratulations Cole. Don't run this one off," Kai said and raised his glass. Everyone followed and Cole just sank of embarrassment. I sat back down in my seat and Cole got up from his. I know what he's doing. He's getting back at all of us for our speech of embarrassment... Oh great.

#Cole's point of view  
Now they're all gonna get it. They thought my speech at Kai's and Alex's wedding was bad? Wait til they hear this one. "Attention, everyone!" I said. Everyone looked at me. The guys sank in their seats. "These guys here think they're just hilarious. They are, they really are. I love laughing at them. Their epic fails, their screw ups, you know. Stuff that goes on in their daily life. Kai. Such a charmer. About threw his wife overboard the first time he met her! And then he actually did push her overboard!"

I took a deep breath. "Zane here- well, Zane's Zane. Sorry, bro. But you have no swag switch," I kid. "Jay, you clumsy dummy. Jumped overboard for Nya's attention. Well, at least I think it was on purpose. Sorry, but if you hadn't been trying to do your swag walk so dramatically, maybe you wouldn't have sent yourself overboard." Nya laughed at the embarrassed Jay. Lloyd walked back in. "And Lloyd, well, he's Lloyd... And Ashley- Ashley!?" she looked around the room sheepishly. Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to finish. They didn't know what was going on. All of the ninjas stood up slowly. "I- I'm sorry, guys... Ashley is- is an unexpected visitor tonight..." My voice trailed off.

Ashley took one more step so everyone could see her clearer and confirm she was real. All of the ninjas ran up and hugged her, including me.

#Zane's point of view  
Lloyd wasn't kidding. Ashley was really here. She had been leaving feathers. We heard a voice that said: "Everyone off of her!" Everyone took a step back. There was a woman standing in the doorway. She looked formal and serious and she stood with a back that was completely erect.

"Mom! Really!?" Ashley said. Oh, that makes sense. Ashley's mom's dead, too, and she's an angel. She's the one that's been leaving the white feathers.

"Yes, really! I-"

"Oh, come on! Let the girl have some freedom," a voice said. A girl appeared. She looked to be the same age as Ashley, and she had navy blue hair. Her wings were feathered with light blue feathers. This must be one of Ashley's old friends.

"I'm not your mother, but you should not talk to adults that way," Ashley's mom told the girl firmly.

"Mom, leave Sapphire alone. Seriously. My friends are glad to see me again, and you have no clue how happy I am to see them. Why don't you just go find something better to do? Seriously. Go be mean and strict somewhere else." That's one thing I never would've expected out of Ashley's mouth.

#Kai's point of view  
Ashley's mom held her head high, puffed up her chest, and left. We all directed our attention back to Ashley. "Sorry, guys... That was my mom... She's really normally not like that. She's just overprotective of me now after losing me to the lab as a baby. Anyway, this is my friend Sapphira, but we call her Sapphire or Sophia. What'd I miss?"

We all laughed. It was really great to have Ashley back. "How long are you here for?" I asked.

"Oh... My mom- she- she's just letting my stay for tonight... Wait, Sapphire? You're the guardian. Cover for me?" she asked.

"Whoa, whoa. Guardian?" I said.

"Oh, yeah... When y'all went back to your middle school years, she's the one that kept you invisible and mute to everyone else. Guardian angel, guys."

"Well, where have you been all these years?" I kid. Ashley glared at me.

"She can't- ugh. Never mind. It's complicated," Ashley said. Yeah, not as complicated as my life.

#Terra's point of view  
We all settled down, and Kai walked by Cole and handed him something and said, "Try this. It's the nastiest thing I've ever tasted." Cole took it from him.

"What is this?" He winced.

"I have no idea, but it's disgusting." Cole took a sip of it and cringed.

"Ah, nasty! Where'd you get this from!? This has to have more alcohol than any other ingredient," he laughed. "Hey, Terra? Wanna try it just for laughs?" Cole laughed. I laughed.

"N- no. I don't think that's a great idea..." I accidentally glanced down at my stomach, but tried to conceal it.

"Terra? Terra what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"N- nothing. I'll- I'll tell you later." Now I have to tell him. Now I have no choice. He has to find out sooner or later, right? How is he going to react when I tell him I'm pregnant?

***REVIEW! Or else... Check out the poll on my profile, and review first, or there shall be no update whatsoever :) REVIEW!***


	228. Chapter 228 Listen or Don't

#Cole's point of view  
Terra would usually have an open mind and try even the grossest things just for laughs. It's one of the reasons I love her. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked and put my hand to her forehead.

"Of course! How could I not be?" she said and pushed my hand away. I smiled. She giggled. Someone else came in and walked through the door. Two people, actually. Rileigh and Scarlett. Scarlett now appeared to be the age of seventeen, and Rileigh was about six. We all got up and rushed to them, and noticed their feathered wings.

"Oh my goodness!" Alex exclaimed. "You have wings!"

"Yep. They're our newest angels," Ashley laughed. We all hugged them. We missed them. "I was so shocked when I found out they were your kids! I can't believe how small of a world it is." It's pretty true.

#Kai's point of view  
Our kids were no longer spirits of the underworld. They were angels. Scarlett's wings were designed just like Octobers, but the tips of Scarlett's wings ended in navy blue. Rileigh's were just white. "Hey, have you seen Lorry?" Lloyd asked me.

"No, sorry. I'm sure she's fine." Lloyd wandered off to find her. I was so happy to see my kids that I hadn't seen in years. It felt like it had been a century. October seemed extremely happy to see Scarlett and Rileigh. Rileigh is actually October's older sister, if you think about it. Scarlett's October's little sister. It's almost ironic. Tomorrow's Tea and a golden watch can really screw you up.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley came up behind me. "Why do you look so concerned?" she asked me. I turned around to face her.

"I can't find Lorry any where," I said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. She's fifteen," Ashley reassured me. "Now listen, this may be my last night with you. Who knows? Now, clear your mind, and just relax and have a good time, okay?" she smiled. She knows I'm stressed out.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I- I just-"

"Don't talk about it. It'll only make things worse." I smiled, and she smiled back. She kissed me. I love Ashley.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay leaned over to me and said, "One of them needs to get up there and sing." I laughed.

"You're absolutely right," I laughed. "Who shall be the first victim?" I kid.

"Hmmm... I'd say... Terra."

"Terra? Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, why not?"

"Alright. Let's get her up there." I walked to the front of the room and stood on top of the table. "Attention, please?" I said and held my arms up in the air. "The bride would like to sing you all a song," I said a little too quickly. "Terra, get awn up up hee- ya!" I said in a southern accent and hopped down. I walked over to Kay, who was laughing.

Terra walked to the front of the room awkwardly and unsure of what just happened. She was laughing nervously as people cheered like maniacs. She sat down with the guitar and began playing it, and soon sang. I recognized the song. "This is the Life" by Amy MacDonald.

"Oh the wind whistles down  
The cold dark street tonight  
And the people they were dancing... to the music vibe  
And the boys chase the girls, with curls in their hair  
While the shocked too many sit way over there  
And the songs get louder each one better than before

And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight

So you're heading down the road in your taxi for four  
And you're waiting outside Jimmy's front door  
But nobody's in and nobody's home till four  
So you're sitting there with nothing to do  
Talking about Robert Ragger and his one leg crew  
And where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?

And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Oh where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?  
Where you gonna sleep tonight

And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
Oh where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?

And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?

And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?

And you singing the song thinking this is the life  
And you wake up in the morning and your head feels twice the size  
where you gonna go, where you gonna go, where you gonna sleep tonight?

Where you gonna sleep tonight?" Terra laughed nervously at everyone's applaud.

Cole stood up on a table and announced, "Hey, and don't listen to that guy next time. Or that guy." he pointed at Kai. "Or that guy." his finger went to Jay. "Or that guy." and he pointed at Lloyd. "And especially not that guy!" he said and pointed to the person that worked there. "Ha, just kidding, bro."

#Cole's point of view  
I never wanted this night to end, but sadly it had to slow down a little bit. When we got back to the Bounty, it felt like a hangover already. My head hurt and my body was sore. My cheeks burned from uncontrollable smiling and laughter.

When we went to bed, which was extremely late, maybe like one in the the morning, I asked Terra what was wrong. "Terra, you never even bothered to go near anything alcoholic all night long, and you weren't acting quite like yourself. What's wrong? Have you been feeling well?"

"Well, t- to be honest, I- I- no... I've constantly felt like I've been going to get sick, and- well..."

"Do you think you're sick or something?" she turned around to face me. "Terra? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Cole, I- I'm-" What is she just not telling me?

***REVIEW PEEPS! Or this isn't ending well... Nothing will. Check out my latest poll, but REVIEW first! Got OCs? Let's hear em :)***


	229. Chapter 229 Why Are You So Upset?

#Terra's point of view  
"Terra, just tell me. Whatever it is can't be that big a of a deal, and-"

"I'm pregnant..." I froze.

"What?" I leaned in and took a step forward. "You're- you're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Cole!" she yelled in a whisper. I just stared at her. Tears struggled to fall from her eyes.

"Why're you so upset?"

"I- I was just- afraid of the way you'd react..." she crossed her arms over her stomach. She acted like I was going to try and hurt her.

"Terra, I'm not going to hurt you or yell at you... It's fine, okay? Calm down. Come here," I said quietly and wrapped my arms around her. "I don't know why you're so upset," I said quietly as she shuddered with her head buried in my shoulder.

"H- how are the other guys g- going to react?"

"It'll be fine, okay? Besides, you're not that far in anyway, are you?"

"No..."

"Then why are you worrying about it now?"

"I- I don't know... I- I just- am," she said. I stroked her hair.

"Calm down, there's nothing to be upset about. We just got married, and- oh my god! We just got married!" Terra laughed at me. "Man, I'm stupid..." Terra laughed even harder.

"I love you," she laughed.

"Yeah, I love you too," I said sarcastically. "Nah, I'm just kidding." She kissed me and I smiled. One of the many reasons I love Terra.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley stood up as we all sat in the living room and said, "Alright, guys. I'm tired, exhausted, and I laughed way too much, and I feel like I'm having a hangover already. Not that I know what that feels like... Goodnight to all." She leaned down and kissed me. I couldn't believe it was actually her. Ashley.

She walked off to bed. We were all in our formal clothes still. I couldn't wait to get out of them. They were stiff and tight... And I almost couldn't move. "Anyone else totally exhausted?" I groaned as my head hit the back of the couch.

"You have no idea," Kai said. "But still, that speech was so incredibly worth it. I don't even know what the funniest thing about it was."

#Kai's point of view  
"I have no clue," Jay agreed.

"That was evil," Alex said.

"Then why were you laughing?" Alex glared at me and I laughed. She rolled her eyes and kissed me before resting her head on my shoulder again. "Ugh. That was so much fun," I groaned.

"Then why do you sound so upset about it?" Alex laughed.

"It was so tiring!" I complained.

"Then go to bed."

"Bleh... Hey, has anyone checked on Sterling and Amber?" Lloyd shot to a full sitting position. "What?"

"That's where Lorry went!"

"Huh?"

"They escaped the brig! They took Lorry with them!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Got OCs for the baby? I'm all ears. Wanna tell me what the funniest thing said at the wedding was? Tell me! Check out the latest poll on my profile :) REVIEW FIRST! It doesn't take that long to review!***


	230. Chapter 230Everything a Normal Human Can

#Lloyd's point of view  
How could I have been so stupid!? "Ugh! Why are all of us always so oblivious to the obvious!?" I blurted in frustration.

"I don't know! Someone needs to go get Ashley, and someone needs to wake up Cole and Terra!" Kai said and we all jumped up. I ran into Ashley's room without a thought and she immediately woke up and jumped to a sitting position.

"Lloyd? Lloyd, what's going on?" she asked worriedly. I normally don't just come into her room like that.

"Lorry was kidnapped by Amber and Sterling!"

"What? Well I better contact Sapph-"

"Do whatever you need to do. We have to get my sister back."

#Kai's point of view  
Luckily, Cole and Terra were still awake and sitting up in bed talking. When they saw the expression on my face, they immediately got up. I didn't even have to say anything. "They took Lorry. Amber and Sterling. Those little-" Lloyd didn't finish.

"Well, let's go!" I said. Terra ran outside and whistled as loudly as she could for the dragon. Her whistles are ear piercing. She could shatter glass with a whistle like that. I'm surprised she hasn't already. "Where do you think they took Lorry?"

"The lab. Most definitely the lab. For money. Hopefully they haven't done anything to her yet," Ashley said. "I'll go ahead and start searching. October, Terra, you comin? You've got wings, don't you? How about you, Cori?"

"I'm there. Everyone hear got their cell phones?" Terra said and pulled hers out. Everyone nodded. "Awesome. Let's go." the all extended their wings at various wingspans. Terra and Cori's were so huge it was terrifying. Thirty feet. At least. It horrified me.

#Jay's point of view  
They all jumped off of the deck one by one and were out of sight until they regained altitude. I tried to wonder what it would be like to fly with wings. I can fly using my true potential, not wings. It must be a completely different feeling. It had a hard time determining which on was more tiring.

We usually either pass out or get head rushes after using our true potential. The dragon landed on the ship, and we all hopped on. We were all too incredibly tired to fly. They hadn't moved the lab at all. Amber was there to great us in the underground fortress.

#Zane's point of view  
Terra, Cori, and October were tied up and they had clearly been knocked out. Ashley was bleeding, and since she was on Earth, yes, she can die. She can get sick. She can do everything a normal human can. Lloyd rushed to her side. She was almost too completely weak to move. "Where's Lorry!?" he said angrily.

Amber cackled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Kay stared at her, puzzled. "What?" I asked her.

"Do you see that number tattooed behind her ear?" she said.

"Yeah, but that's always been there."

"Huh. That's weird. I know the real Amber. That's not Amber. The real Amber wasn't out killing everybody with Sterling. It's one of her clones gone mad..." Okay, now I'm incredibly confused. How does Kay know Amber, and since when was that Amber's clone?

***REVIEW PEEPS! Or else... Got OCs? Let's hear them. Review or no update! And remember to check out my latest poll AFTER YOU REVIEW***


	231. Chapter 231 Not the Robot I Know

(Sorry about the short chapter, guys!)

#Zane's point of view  
"How do you know Amber?" I asked.

"Who has the watch?"

"I think Kai does... Why?"

"Hold on." she went over to Kai and got the watch from him, and he gave it to her reluctantly. "You didn't see the real me in middle school. At first, I didn't want you to... Amber's clone doesn't age like the real Amber does. It's only because they cloned a completely immortal soul. The real Amber doesn't even age correctly." she hit the button on the watch. "We used to go to the same middle school."

"What!?"

"Don't ask, just follow me inside." Class had been dismissed not too long ago. Kay was at her locker, and so was Amber right next to her. Kay was talking to a lot of her friends, and she had a LOT. None of her guy friends were there, though. She was talking to all of them. "I- I don't know, guys... I don't think he's all that into me..." she said as she put her books in her locker.

"Oh, come on, Kay! You know he is, and you better say yes!" Kay laughed.

"Alright, fine. Y'all better be getting to class," Kay laughed.

"Alright, later KiKi!" One of her friends teased.

"Oh, just go to class!" Kay laughed and the chatty girls wondered off. Kay's face went from happy to mad and she shut her locker and slammed shut the one next to her. "Eaves dropping, again, Amber?" she said angrily.

"You have no proof, Kay," she snapped.

"Oh, BS. You're always eaves dropping on my conversations." Amber laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. You still have no proof." Kay hit her locker, and it popped open. She took something out, and I realized that it was her water bottle, and she dumped it all over Amber's head. Kay slammed her locker shut as everyone ooed and Kay shot around with a smirk on her face and walked off to class with books in her hand.

Amber glared at her as if to say "I'll get you for this." That couldn't have been the Kay I know.

***REVIEW, PEEPS! OR ELSE! Let's hear OCs for the baby! Suggestions for the story! Something! JUST REVIEW! IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT LONG!***


	232. Chapter 232 Where's My Courage?

#Zane's point of view  
"Wow, um... You- you were-"

"I know. Don't even say it." She sighed. "Let's go back." She hit the button on the watch, and we were back in the present. Amber smirked at us.

"The real Amber's dead," she cackled. "But she swore revenge on you. When she was dying, they got them to create me so I could carry out her plans," she said airily. Kay just glared at her.

"Not for long," she snapped back and pulled a gun from her pocket.

"Kay! Are you insane!?" I blurted.

"No. Not at all." and she shot it. It was only a dart gun. Amber began to dawdle, and she couldn't stand up straight, and she eventually just collapsed. Sterling walked out and he changed to a hellhound, and the scientists walked out behind him. He growled, and his mouth drooled blood. This wasn't good.

#Kai's point of view  
Just as Sterling's feet began to come up from the ground, Kahn came hurdling in, and sent the two tumbling to the wall. Kahn was in his hellhound state, still not pretty. "Get out of here," Kahn growled. "You won't want to be around for this." His claw came back and slashed Sterling straight across the face, and it was hard to let happen. He was tearing up my son.

I froze in the doorway on the way out. Kahn growled at me. "Get out!" he snarled and took a step towards me. Sterling was trying to get up, and I ran and left as Kahn continued to attack Sterling and hold him back. I ran and we got out of there as fast as we could. Lloyd carried Ashley who was pretty much dying in his arms.

#Cole's point of view  
When we got back to the Bounty, we pretty much collapsed of exhaustion. Terra went to check on Willow, and she was fine. Terra came back into the room and laid down next to me. "I hope Ashley's okay..." she said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Lloyd'll probably take care of her."

"Just like he has every time," she added. I laughed. "That was so terrible seeing how torn Lloyd was when she died..."

"Wasn't it? God, I felt so bad," I said as I stared up at the ceiling.

"How would you react if I died?"

"Don't get any ideas." She laughed.

"Oh, be quiet."

"How come you had never flown before? Hadn't you wished you had your wings at certain times?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I laughed.

"I can't believe I'm married to you." We both laughed.

"I'm goin' to sleep," she laughed.

"Whatever you say."

"Oh, shut up."

#Lloyd's point of view

I walked into Ashley's room after Sensei had fixed her up, and she was already half asleep. Ashley was laying on her stomach like she normally does, and she turned to look at me. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not at all," she said quietly.

"Oh, well... I wanted to um... Ask you something before you left... And uh..."

"Lloyd, are you okay?"

"Well, um..." I kept my hands in my pocket. How was I going to ask her? I held the ring tight in my pocket. I want to marry her more than anything... Oh, jeez. I hope I can find the courage to ask her...

***REVIEW PEEPS! Or else there will be no update! And maybe someone will die... No, just kidding, but not about no update!***


	233. Chapter 233 Will I Ever?

#Lloyd's point of view

"Uh, Lloyd? You feeling okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm- I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, for one, it looks like you're nervous about something."

"How can you tell?"

"You're stammering, and you're words are shaky, and you're shaky."

"Oh, I- I um... Nevermind... It's- it's nothing..."

"Lloyd, nothing's something. What's wrong?" She sat up and began to undo the braid in her hair.

"Um... Well- just- nevermind. Trust me. It's- it's nothing."

"Alright. Why don't you go to bed? You look like you need to relax." She dropped her hand and her hair, wavy from being in a braid, fell over her shoulders and around the frame of her face.

"Yeah. No kidding. I'm- I'm gonna miss you when you're gone..." I gripped the ring tighter in my fist.

"I'm gonna miss you more than you could ever believe," Ashley whimpered, and tears edged her eyes. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Hey, hey. It's all going to turn out alright. I thought I'd never see you again, but here I am with you right now. You have no clue how torn I was and how much my heart had shattered when you were gone. I thought my life was over..." Ashley laughed through her tears.

"I don't want to leave, though. I want to stay, but I can't... I just- can't..."

"I love you, Ashley. I really do from the bottom of my heart. I swear on my life."

"I love you too, Lloyd, but I can't stay! I wish I could, but-" I kissed her to shut her up.

"You talk way too much," I said quietly. Our lips intertwined again, and I really realized how much I love her, yet I didn't have enough courage to ask her...

#Cole's point of view

In the morning, well... More like afternoon, I dragged myself out of bed, but I left Terra alone. I really didn't want to wake her. I'm sure she's the most tired out of everyone. She's pregnant. If I woke her up, I'm sure she'd feel not just tired, but extremely sick. That's never fun.

I still don't see why she got so upset when she told me. It's no big deal. I mean, it is, but it's nothing to get super upset about. I was happy that Willow was going to have a younger sibling, and I wondered what he or she would be like. What would we name him or her? Stuff like this is hard sometimes. (OCs?)

#Kai's point of view

Harmony came in and woke me up in the morning. Well, I think it was Harmony... It might've been Melody... "What? What?" I said tiredly as I slowly awoke.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Alex sat up.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Scarlett's golden watch has been stolen! It's gone, daddy!"

"What? What're you talking about?"

"It's gone! Someone took it!"

"How do you know?"

"Uncle Zane was talking about it!" I jumped out of bed and fled down the hallway.

"Zane! What happened to Scarlett's watch!?" I panicked.

"Why don't you ask her!?" he said and gestured to a thirteen year old girl with golden eyes and brown hair.

"What would a thirteen year old girl have to do with Scarlett's missing watch!?"

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of- nevermind. You wanna know who I am? I'll give you a hint. I'm from the future. Figure it out." I stared at her. "and my name's Holly. You should be able to figure it out from there." Then I realized something after looking deep into her eyes.

"You- you're Ashley and Lloyd's daughter..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Seriously. I mean it. Will Lloyd ever find his courage? REVIEW!***


	234. Chapter 234 Past&Future Changed Forever

#Kai's point of view  
"Oh, wow! Nice job, Sherlock," she said sarcastically.

"Hey! The name's Napoleon Dynamite!" Cole said.

"Shut up, Cole! What are you doing here!? Who are you!?"

"What am I doing here? Who am I? You already know who I am. I'll tell you what I'm doing here. I'm here because I'm supposed to get the stupid watch back before everything gets screwed up! The future might be slightly changed when I'm through here. The skeleton that stabbed you, causing you to die and Alex to give her life for you, and soon followed by Scarlett, was a skeleton that escaped from the future and came back and stole the watch to stab you."

"Okay, hold on. This is really confusing me and-"

"I'm here to help you. You'll thank me in the end," she snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I-"

"Who's that?" I turned around and saw Lloyd.

"I'm n- no one," Holly stammered. "I have to go. I have a mission I need to get done." She opened the door to the deck and shut it behind her. I opened the door to the deck, but she was gone.

#Lloyd's point of view  
There was something so familiar about her eyes. They sparkled and her brunette hair glistened. She was beautiful. She looked so vaguely familiar. It was incredible, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. We didn't see her for the rest of the afternoon.

When the stars began to come out, she came back aboard the ship. "Did you get him?" Kai asked her.

"Get who?" I asked.

"Nobody. And no, I didn't. Hopefully I'll get him tomorrow." What?

#Zane's point of view  
No one bothered to think about how it could've changed the future. Not at all. Not even me. Not until she came back the next afternoon with the golden watch. She had time traveled and obliterated the skeleton before it could stab Kai and kill him in the past. Nothing felt different, but everything changed.

"Got em." Holly smiled and handed the watch to Kai.

"What'd you do?" he asked worriedly. "Did the future change?"

"Well, yeah..."

"In what way?" Alex asked. Scarlett walked into the room. "Scarlett?" Scarlett was still seventeen after the malfunction of the watch, but how's she here? Why's she here?

"What?" Scarlett said. I realized something. Kai never died, and Alex didn't have to trade hers for his, and Scarlett didn't trade hers for Alex's. That means the music twins were never born.

***REVIEW! And sorry, guys. Looks like Lloyd hasn't found his courage yet... REVIEW!***


	235. Chapter 235 It Was Courage

#Lloyd's point of view  
I jumped up. "Wait! If we never had to rescue the music twins, that means- ASHLEY!" I cried. Before Holly could say another word, Ashley walked out and was confused at what was going on.

"Dude. If I'm still- nevermind. I made sure Ashley was rescued. There's a pretty good reason why." Holly smiled. There was something familiar and strange about her smile. Why would she have gotten rid of two of Kai's kids, but make sure that Ashley was saved?

"What's going on? Where are the music twins?" Ashley asked. "Why is- Sc- Scarlett here?"

"I don't even know," Scarlett said.

"How do we all remember a past that didn't happen?" Cole asked.

"How could you forget?" Holly said and smiled. "I have to get back to my own time... I think I might need to get back before-"

"Where's Willow!?" Terra said angrily. "I swear, if you took Willow from me, I'll-!"

"Calm down! Willow's still here. She's fine. Nothing else has changed. I promise," Holly said. "I have to go. I have to go before I accidently change the future even further." With that, she walked out the door. I got up. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked out the door to the deck. The girl had wings, and she opened them to fly.

"Wait- I- I know who you are." She turned to look at me with a faint smile. "Ashley- your- your mother and I- were we ever married? Do I marry her?"

"Sorry, Dad... but, I'm afraid I can't affect the future further than I already have. You'll have to find out on your own. You need to ask her. If she does say no, at least you would've asked her. Bye, Dad. See you in the future." With that, she jumped off the deck and I watched her soar and disappear with a flash. Ashley doesn't know who she was, but I have a feeling everyone else knows who she was. I walked back inside.

"Alright, guys... I've had enough for one day, and I say we all just need to go to bed..." I said. Everyone seemed to agree and got up and went to their rooms. In the middle of the night, Ashley came rushing into my room with a face wet and sticky from tears. I sat up and I wrapped her in my arms as she cried into my shoulder. "Ashley, Ashley. Hey, hey. What's wrong?" I said quietly.

"I- I had a nightmare and- and I- I-" She was choked up too badly to speak.

"Hey, sshhh... It's fine. It's okay. It was just a dream..." I whispered to her as I stroked her hair. "Sshhhh..."

"Lloyd, I-" she shuddered, but I cut her off.

"It's fine. It was only a dream. It wasn't real."

"But- it- it just-"

"Hey, it's fine. I promise you. It's okay." Her crying slowed to shudders, and I'm sure she was beginning to fall asleep. "Ashley?"

"Yeah?" she shuddered.

"When I- I came into your room, that wasn't nothing..."

"Huh?"

"Ashley, w- will you marry me?"

***REVIEW! OR ELSE! and omg! Lloyd found his courage! REVIEW!***


	236. Chapter 236 Not the Only One

#Lloyd's point of view  
"W- what?"

"Ashley, will you please marry me?"

"I- I don't know, Lloyd... It- it seems so soon and-"

"Ashley, please."

"O- okay."

"What?"

"Okay." I smiled, and almost laughed. She grabbed me and she kissed me. I was going to marry Ashley. I was actually going to marry her. She actually said yes. The next day, though, something terrible happened.

We were all taking two separate cars to go somewhere, and yes, that's right. Even ninjas have to drive places sometimes. Ashley and I were driving with Kai, Alex, October, Kay and Zane and the other car had Terra, Cole, Willow, of course, and Nya and Jay. Our car wrecked.

We got T- Boned. Straight on. We were rushed to the hospital, but none of us remember since we all got knocked out. Last thing I remember is the shattering glass flying everywhere. Since the other's car was in front of us, they were shocked and scared, but completely fine.

The people surprisingly most hurt were the two robots, so all they needed was repairs. Alex could heal herself. We came out of the hospital with a few gashes and scars, but nothing more. We could just go home the next day, and the doctor sent us home with files to look at as long as we returned them.

A few files fell out of each one, and they got all mixed up on the floor. Cole held something up and stared at it, confused.

#Cole's point of view  
It was a fuzzy black picture with a tiny white dot maybe the size of a pea... It didn't make sense. They wouldn't have gotten this from Terra. We didn't have her file anyway. Someone else on the Bounty's pregnant. But who? I held it out. "Whose is this?" I asked.

Everyone stayed silent. Of course, they weren't going to admit to it. They were probably only a week in or something. Who knows?

#Lloyd's point of view  
Later that day, Ashley came into my room, and she wasn't happy. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She murmured something I didn't hear. "What?" I said quietly and took her hands.

"It- it was mine... I'm- I'm-"

"Ashley, you're not..." my voice trailed off.

"I- I am..."

***REVIEW! And that's right, people! Terra's not the only one with a baby due! REVIEW! Or else...***


	237. Chapter 237 The Last Straw

#Lloyd's point of view  
"What? How?"

"I don't know!"

"But we didn't even-" and Sensei came in the room.

"You're all wanted back at the table," he said calmly. Ashley and I exchanged glances.

"Alright... Uncle Wu. We'll- we'll be there in just a second..." He left, and I looked back at Ashley. "Ashley, that just isn't possible, though..."

"I know it's not. It's a nightmare. It really is. I don't- I don't even know how I could possibly be pregnant... Listen, I'm sure it'll all make sense later, but for now, let's please not worry about it."

"How could we not worry about it!? There can literally be no possible way for you to-"

"Lloyd, calm down. If this is how it is, this is how it is. There's nothing we can really do about it..."

"Well, actually you could-"

"Don't say that word. Don't say it. I hate it and I won't put up with it, and I don't want to hear it come out of your mouth or anyone else's."

#Cole's point of view  
Who else here could possibly be pregnant? It didn't make sense. Kay and Zane aren't married or even engaged. Alex- well, yeah, she's married, but I'm sure she's over the entire thing. October- she's fifteen. Not even gonna go there.

Lloyd and Ashley- they're engaged, but they're only nineteen and eighteen. Someone here has to be, though. That file wouldn't have just been in there for no reason, whoever's file it came from. I think Lloyd and Ashley will most likely be the youngest to get married out of all of us, depending on a few factors...

When they get married, and if they get married. Young and stupid can be used to describe situations like these... Alex and Kai were nineteen and twenty when they got married, and I can't really decide if a "young and stupid would apply..." Yeah, probably.

#Zane's point of view  
I know Kay can't be pregnant... That would just be weird and odd and it wouldn't make any sense at all... October? Not even going there. Alex? No, probably not. Ashley? Psh. Not in a million years. She and Lloyd have a pact not to do anything stupid or foolish... I don't blame them. Pretty smart, and it's a pretty good pact.

Learned from the mistakes of Terra and Cole. We all met at the table. We needed to discuss this. Ashley and Lloyd came in. "Hey, guys. What's up?" Kai said.

"Nothing much. Why are we all here?"

"Because you guys are gonna get to the bottom of that file," Nya said as she walked by.

"Joy..." Cole said sarcastically. Yeah, seriously. What a kill joy.

#Kai's point of view

I was having a super hard time with process of elimination. Alex? Nope. I know she isn't. Kay? Most definitely not. Ashley? No. Freakin. Way. Not possible. Not happening. Not in a million years. Why was this so hard? This should be easy! But it's not! "Okay, this file has to belong to someone," I said.

"Well, is it any of our business whose that is?" Kay said. That's a point for her.

"Maybe not, but we're going to get to the bottom of it," Jay said matter of factly.

"Yay..." Lloyd said sarcastically. That's a point for him and Ashley.

#Zane's point of view

Kay? Nope. Alex? Nope. October? Most definitely not. Ashley? Never. Nope nope nope. I don't think any of them would be. This didn't compute. This doesn't compute still. This will never compute. We have to find out who it belongs to eventually, don't we?

Rileigh walked in the room. At first I didn't notice anything weird, until I noticed it was Rileigh. "Rileigh!?" Alex exclaimed.

"I don't even know how I got here..." she said. Alex looked extremely confused and worried.

"Holly..." Lloyd murmured.

"Huh?"

"Holly went back in time and changed something else. She changed something. She just did."

"Where's October and Scarlett!?" Kai asked. No where.

#Kai's point of view

Holly went back in time and stopped Alex from ever being thrown at the wall when she lost Rileigh. October and Sterling were never born, and neither was Scarlett. This. Is. The. Last. Straw.

***REVIEW PEEPS! OR ELSE! Got OCs? Let's hear em! Got story suggestions? Bring it on! REVIEW!***


	238. Chapter 238 Out To Get

Before the chapter begins, let's recap, shall we?

Alex  
Age: 25 (19 at the beginning of the story)  
Element: wind/ air  
Color: yellow

October  
Age: 15 (technically 5)  
Element: mind and dreams, light  
Color: silver

Sterling  
Age: 15 (technically 5)  
Element: emotion and darkness  
Color: gold

Scarlett  
Age: 17 (technically 3)  
Element: time  
Color: navy blue

Terra  
Age: 25  
Element: water  
Color: orange

Willow  
Age: 1 month  
Element: nightmares and illusions  
Color: to be determined...

Kay  
Age: 25  
Element: metal  
Color: grey (not silver)

Ashley  
Age: 18  
Element: laughter  
Color: purplish maroon

Terra's baby  
Age: 3 weeks into pregnancy  
Element: to be determined...  
Color: to be determined...  
Gender: to be determined...

Ashley's baby (Holly?)  
Age: 1 week into pregnancy  
Element: to be determined...  
Color: to be determined...  
Gender: ?

Lloyd  
Age: 19 (14 in the beginning)  
Element: all  
Color: green

Kai  
Age: 26 (20 in the beginning)  
Element: fire  
Color: red

Cole  
Age: 26 (20 in the beginning)  
Element: earth  
Color: black

Jay  
Age: 26 (20 in the beginning)  
Element: lightning  
Color: blue

Zane  
Age: 26 (20 in the beginning)  
Element: ice  
Color: white

Got it? Get it? Good. On with the story :)

#Kai's point of view  
"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" I shouted. "I've lost my daughter once, and I'm not losing her again! Sterling may be beyond fugitive, and he may be FBIs most wanted, but he's my son," I said firmly. "I'm not losing him too."

I took the golden watch out of my pocket. I went to the future, and found Holly just before she went back. "Uh... What the heck are you doing in the future!?" she asked.

"What the heck were you doing in the past!?" I shot back. She looked to be the age of fifteen now.

"Saving your wife and daughter!" she snapped back.

"Yeah, well please don't! Scarlett disappears and so does October and Sterling!"

"Exactly my point!"

"What?"

"Better for them to never have been born than to be born and killed in the future!"

"What!?"

"Oh, shoot! I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

"Huh?"

"I have to make sure Sterling wasn't born, or else he'll take over the world!"

"I don't care. I want my son back. You already took Melody and Harmony. You're not taking my other kids, too. Especially. Not. October." she glared at me. I noticed she had the golden watch in her hand from the future. I took it from her.

"What are you doing!? You can't get them mixed up! If you destroy one, you could destroy the wrong one!" she exclaimed and reached for it.

"Sorry, but I don't really care. If you ever get this watch back, don't you ever go back in time and change our future, or our past! Or I'll be the one out to get you." and I went back to my own time.

"What happened!?" Alex asked and jumped up and threw her arms around me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every five minutes we would see October walking in the hallway, sometimes she would have her wings, and sometimes she just wouldn't! Rileigh kept disappearing and reappearing, and it was really scaring all of us!"

"Calm down, it's fine now, isn't it?" I opened my hand to see one of the watches disappear. "That's the one from the future..." I murmured.

"Huh?"

"N- nothing. Where's October?"

"I'm- I'm right here," she said and walked into the room.

"Scarlett?" she walked in.

"What?" she said. I sighed of great relief.

"Hey, where's Lorry?" Terra spoke up.

"Don't worry. She's been staying at her friend's house," Lloyd said. Everyone was silent for a moment when we heard the TV. It said something about Sterling and Amber. We all rushed in. Sterling and Amber had taken over China. They took over Germany and France. They were actually on their way to world domination and destruction.

We're screwed.

***REVIEW! OR ELSE! Got OC's for the missing info up top? Let's hear it :) in chapter 236, whose baby did you expect it to be? REVIEW! And can someone please tell me why October's been striking so many favorites in my poll? REVIEW!***


	239. Chapter 239 Sentenced

#Kai's point of view  
"Wh- what?" Alex heaved. "Th- this- this just- it can't!" she began to silently cry as she blankly stared at the TV. I wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my shoulder. She didn't want to believe this was happening. I didn't either. None of us did. Sterling might actually accomplish what he's destined to do.

And October might have to stop him. This was a real nightmare coming true. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I was dreaming right now. Living a nightmare. Living a dream. October stared at the TV sadly and before anyone could say anything to her, she ran and jumped off the deck with her wings spread out and she soared across the night sky.

I felt shame and a tugging on my heart for both my wife and daughter, and a deep longing for Sterling to come back to us. Cori and Kahn had left and went back to wherever they came from, and I'm sure that if they were seeing this newscast, they weren't too excited either. If Sterling did rule the world, he would destroy it, he would make sure every other form of life didn't exist, and I'm sure we'd be first to go.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra rested her head on my chest and tears struggled to fall from her eyes. None of us could believe what we were seeing. We were doomed. Everyone was doomed. The world's doomed. Sterling? Taking over the world? Seems like nothing, right?

Wrong. Terra shuddered. "Maybe- maybe we should all just go to bed..." I said quietly. Everyone winced one last time at the TV before I turned it off. You could hear everyone's silent shudders as they hugged their lovers. I went to bed with my arm wrapped around Terra. Terra pulled off her sweatshirt and crawled into bed next to me. Her slow shudders had stopped, but her face was still somewhat sticky from the tears that had fallen.

"Cole?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?" I said as I stoked her soft, dark hair.

"Do you think this world will ever safe? Do you think children will ever start being born to a world with harmony?" she turned over to face me, and I stated deep into her eyes.

"I- I can't really say, Terra... But, don't worry... I'll make sure that our kids are safe, and I'll make sure you're safe... I'm not letting anything happen to you, Terra. Or our kids..." I whispered. We clearly both had the same idea, and leaned into each other. Terra pressed her lips against mine, and I felt her hand on my cheek. She pulled off and I looked at her. "I love you, Terra. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," I whispered.

She smiled at me and I pulled her in close.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay decided to spend the night at the Bounty. She was almost terrified of going home. She came hurdling into my room in the middle of the night as lightning tore across the sky. I sat up. "Kay? Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I- I'm fine... I'm- I'm just scared, Zane..."

"About what? Sterling?" she sat next to me.

"You have no idea... Doesn't e scare you? At all? Aren't you at all scared of what might happen to the world if he succeeds?"

"More than you can imagine," I admitted. "But listen, don't worry... It'll- it'll all be fine... I hope..." she shuddered.

#Kai's point of view  
In the middle of the night, I awoke to a terrible crashing sound. Shattered glass. Rumbling. Tumbling. Then pure silence. I woke with a start and jumped to a sitting position on my hands. Alex sat up next to me. "Kai, what are you doing?" she said tiredly with a hint of irritation.

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked her.

"No... What was it?" I jumped out of bed and saw everyone else standing in their doorways asking each other if they heard the noise. I walked to October's room. I opened the door. There she was. She was sprawled out on the floor on her stomach with her wings lazily extended at her sides.

"October!" I exclaimed and dropped to my knees next to her. I moved her wings away from her bloody, cut up face. She had been gone for hours, but what could've happened to her!? Shattered glass laid everywhere. "October?" her eyes opened to slits and she looked at me. "Oh my gosh! What happened to you!?"

"I- I flew to Germany..."

"Are you nuts!? How'd you do that so fast!? Why'd you do it!?"

"They- they caught Sterling..." she murmured.

"What? Who?"

"He's been sentenced to death..."

***REVIEW! Or else! Trust me, you don't review, and this ain't ending well... REVIEW!***


	240. Chapter 240 Something I'll Never Forget

#Kai's point of view  
I froze. I felt like I was paralyzed. My nose stung and felt thick and my eyes welled with tears. "He- he what?"

"D- dad... I'm- I'm sorry I couldn't d-"

"It's not your fault... It- Sterling just- made some bad decisions..." I shuddered in harmony with October.

"B- but, Dad... I- don't want my brother t- to die..." she whimpered and tears began to fall down her cheeks mixing with the moist blood just beginning to thicken.

"October..." she began to cry laying on the floor, her face half hidden behind her injured wings.

"I- I don't think I can bare it, dad... I- I- I already lost Melody and Harmony, Dad..." she cried. "They- they were my best friends, Dad... I- I loved them more than anything..." I couldn't stand hearing her saying things like this. It always went straight to my heart. "I can't lose my brother too, dad... I- I just- I can't!" and that's when she really bust crying.

Alex walked in the room and looked at her with grief, and a chill ran up my back. I didn't know how I was suppose to feel right now. I couldn't decide. I just lost two of my daughters. I was about to lose my only son. Sterling. I love Sterling. I love him. I'll always love him. I don't care if he's a fugitive. He's my son. I love him, and I always will. "October, h- honey... It'll all be fine..." Alex said as she knelt down beside October.

October sat up, strands of hair glued to her face by wet tears and sticky blood. She kept her torn wings at her side. "I- I just love Sterling so much... I- I just wish he would love me back..." The words made my heart fall. October feels like her brother doesn't love her... She loves her brothers and sisters more than anything in the world.

I hugged October and she sobbed into my shoulder as we sat on the floor and everyone else stood in the doorway, sadly watching. Ashley fled down the hall before she could start crying. October finally wore herself out crying on my shoulder. I placed her in her bed.

They were going shoot Sterling on TV tomorrow night. It was terrible. Amber hadn't been caught. When the next night came, I turned on the TV unsure if it was just to see if it was true. Sterling was in front of a huge crowd. Sterling's eyes were teary with shame and regret. October walked in trying to hold herself together. But I knew she would fall apart.

The camera zoomed in on Sterling who stared at the ground, his dog tags still around his neck. His hands were tied behind his back. Everyone was silenced and Sterling looked up. His last words will be something I'm never going to forget. He said them. And he meant it. "I love you, October..." and he was gone.


	241. Chapter 241 Drawn

#Kai's point of view  
October hunched over and screamed. She stumbled and hit the wall and sank down against it. She sobbed I rushed over to her as she sat with her back against the wall. "October..."

"They shot him! They killed him!" she cried.

"October, didn't you hear his last words?" I asked her.

"He- he really does love me..." she sobbed. "and then they had to shoot him and take him away!"

"October, I know, I know... I- I'm upset too... Listen, it'll all be better soon, I promise," I said softly. She continued to cry. I got up and went to Alex. "Can you go get me a sleeping dart?" I asked her. She kept her eyes on October and nodded. She brought it back and I knelt beside October who was unable to relax. "Sorry, October..." and I stuck the dart in her arm and she began to wear out. She slowly fell asleep and I took the dart from her arm and set her in her bed.

Poor October. Her brother really does love her. And they shot him.

#Ashley's point of view  
I couldn't watch it. I just couldn't. I had to flee down the hall. I was there to hear his last words, though. They were meaningful. It made October collapse. "I love you, October..." played over and over inside my head. Bang. He was shot dead. Those were the few words I never thought I'd hear escape his mouth.

I never would expect him to say that to anybody, and you'd think he'd make his last words something like "I'll be back!" or something evil and mean. But instead he told October he loves her, and they shot him dead.

#Terra's point of view  
I felt sick all the way down to my stomach. After seeing October last night, thinking her brother doesn't love her, he cared enough to make his last words "I love you, October..."

On the way to bed, it was so strange... I saw a little black scorpion, and I felt drawn to it. I felt the need to touch it... I walked over to it in a daze; a trance of some sort. My hand began to float to it, an it stung me right in the veins on the back of my hand. I gripped my hand an held it tight. Now I was dizzy. I couldn't stand straight. I stumbled from side to side.

I could hear the slow thud of my heart. I could hear my own raspy breathing. Everything sounded like and echo. I collapsed to the floor as black flecks spread across my eyes, and the scorpion changed to a human figure. "Shadow King," I managed to murmur. He cackled. And everything went black.

***REVIEW! And admit it guys. That last chapter made you cry. REVIEW!***


	242. Chapter 242 Long Ago

(I'm gonna go ahead and tell you... REVIEW! Or else...)

#Cole's point of view  
I noticed Terra wasn't with me when I turned around. "Terra?" I walked back down the h allway and found Terra laying on her side on the floor with one arm extended out, the other folded at her side. "Terra!?" I put her on her back, but she just laid there. "Terra!" I panicked.

Kai ran into the room. "What happened?" he asked.

"I- I don't know, I-" then I noticed the mark on her hand. It was a faded purple dot on the back of her hand. Everyone else ran into the room and stopped at the scene of Terra on the floor.

"What is it?" Kai said.

"The Shadow King..."

#Terra's point of view  
I woke slowly. Lights hurt my eyes, and I winced. I couldn't really tell what was going on. My vision wouldn't come into focus and my eyes refused to open all the way. I heard voices, but they sounded distant. They sounded like a faded echo. Everything was a blur.

It took me a while to realize I was laying down and doctors were rushing me through hallways of what seemed to be a hospital. I wanted to speak, but I just couldn't. Words hung in my throat, but I just couldn't get them out. My eyes shut again. What had the Shadow King done?

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley seemed extremely worried. They tested what had been put in her blood. Scorpion poison, but they didn't know what kind. We did. Shadow poison. Duh. Shadow King. Whatever he gave her could most definitely kill her. No doubt about it. "Wha- what's gonna happen to her, Lloyd!?" she said worriedly.

"I- I don't know... It's too hard to tell... I- I can't say... But- I'm sure she'll be fine, Ashley." I draped my arm over her shoulders. She rested her head against my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head. I had never seen Ashley care this much for Terra before. She had always just been another girl on the ship. Another one of her friends. She couldn't stay to see October talking to her dad last night.

She's never really been this emotional over anything. Yeah, she's gotten super upset about things and couldn't help but to just let tears fall, but normally she would just sit there and not say much. Something's not right with her...

#Sterling's point of view (right before his death)  
I looked down at the country I now controlled from the balcony. My dog tags hung around my neck. The streets were cleared and the moon dimly lit everything. I felt guilty. I felt angry. I felt bad. Amber walked out into the doorway. "Hey, when are you coming inside? We have a domination to plan," she said like I was stupid.

"Oh, yeah," I said without thought. "I- I'll be in in a little while."

"Whatever." She walked back inside. I turned back to the small town. I saw something in the sky. It looked like a huge hawk, but then I realized it was October. I backed up and she landed on the balcony.

"October, what are you doing here!?" I snapped. She looked at me sadly.

"Sterling, please... I-"

"Why did you come here!?" I said angrily.

"Sterling, I came here to see you, I-"

"Why!?"

"Please, Sterling! I miss you at home! Please, Sterling! Please stop-"

"I'm here, and I don't miss being at home! I would never go home! I much rather die than come home to Mom or Dad! Or even you!" Tears struggled to fall from her eyes. "Now, get out of here! You shouldn't have come in the first place!" I felt my arms tighten behind my back. They got me. I was beginning to be dragged off, and October sadly stared at me. I shouted one last thing to her. "Get out of here!" but I said it angrily, and I said it hurtfully.

October jumped from the balcony. They dragged me off. "Where's Amber!?" they pressed.

"What!? She escaped!?" I said angrily. I was infuriated. She got out before they came. They threw me in a prison cell.

"You've been sentenced to death," one of them said and walked away.

"What!? You can't kill me! Are you crazy!?" but they walked off and I was left alone. Great. I was going to be killed, and I was so mean to October... I- I was terrible to her... Shouldn't I have been happy to see her? I've always been so mean to her... So awful... But she's always been so kind and so sweet. I've never heard one bad thing come from her mouth. Not even about me.

What have I done!? October loves me so much. We last left off at a fight, and now I was going to be killed. I couldn't say anything to her. I couldn't apologize. I can't ever see her loving face again. The face that holds the sunshine. The girl that is the sunshine. I'm sorry, October...

The following morning, they yanked me from my cell and tied my hands behind my back. "Think you're funny killing me?" I said sarcastically.

"Think you're funny killing everyone else?" he shot back. They pushed me on. They pushed me out into a jeering crowd. I saw the cameras everywhere. I was to be shot and killed on TV. The guard ran back up behind me. "You are NOT to say one single word to the cameras!" he shouted and I kept walking. Screw what he said.

I stared at the ground. Was- was I- crying!? No. No no no. This isn't Sterling. But it was. I've killed so many innocent people. I killed my sister. I killed October. I killed her heart, and I was already killing mine at the thought. Why would I ever kill October!? She loves me so much... She would never be afraid to admit that, but I would be a complete coward to.

The crowd was hushed, and I looked up at the first camera I saw. I couldn't let my mean words to October be my last. I said one thing. One thing I should've said so long ago. Something I meant. Something I regret never saying before. "I love you, October..." and I was shot and killed.


	243. Chapter 243 That's What Happened

#October's point of view (Before the death of Sterling)

Sterling dominated Germany, and he even dominated France. I wanted to see him so badly... I love him so much. He's my brother... I saw him out on his balcony, and he backed up for me to land on it. Maybe he possibly wanted to see me... "October, what are you doing here!?" He growled with anger on his face. I looked at him sadly. He doesn't want to see me.

"Sterling, please... I-"

"Why did you come here!?" He cut me off furiously.

"Sterling, I came here to see you, I-"

"Why!?"

"Please, Sterling! I miss you at home! Please, Sterling! Please stop-"

"I'm here, and I don't miss being at home! I would never go home! I much rather die than come home to Mom or Dad! Or even you!" Tears cornered my eyes. My heart was falling. "Now, get out of here! You shouldn't have come in the first place!" Big, burly, scary men came out from behind Sterling and held his arms behind his back. They got him. He was beginning to be dragged off, and I stared at him with a heart beginning to break. He shouted one last thing to me. "Get out of here!" but he said it angrily, and he said it hurtfully. He was dragged off.

My brother hates me. He doesn't care about me. My heart is shattered, and I don't think it can be sewn or glued back together. Ever. Sterling was going to be killed. His last words to me were hateful... Now I'll never see him again. I'll never talk to him again. My brother's gone already, but he hasn't left my heart, but I know I was never in his.

I spotted the balcony at flew in at it at full speed. I put my hands in front of me and struck the window to my room. There was a sharp pain all over my body as glass flew everywhere. Tiny needles seemed to drift through my blood as I just lay on the floor. I hope I die right now. Then maybe my brother's dreams would come true. My dad ran into my room and flew to my side.

I didn't want to remember any of the conversation I had with him. I want to forget. I remember crying into his shoulder and falling asleep. The next night, my dad had the news on. I walked in and saw Sterling standing in the middle of a crowd. They were going to shoot him. His last words had already been said to me. They were hurtful. They were hateful. I thought I might cry at the sight of him. I was trying not to fall apart like my heart already had.

Was he- crying? Probably just scared of death. Mad that Amber left him behind. But when he looked up to the camera hoping to get a good shot of his death, I saw something else in his eyes. Love, regret, and agony. The words he said to me on the balcony wouldn't be his last. He actually meant what he was said.

"I love you, October..." I screamed as he was shot and I stumbled and hit the wall. I collapsed to the floor hysterically. My dad tried to calm me, but he just couldn't. He got up and asked my mom for something, and she came back with something the size of a small pen in her hand. I couldn't see what it was. It was too blurred by tears.

My dad came over with it and I felt a needle stick my arm. I was going to shriek, but I felt my body slowly numb and lose its tenseness. My thoughts couldn't be strung together. I fell asleep with a shudder. I wish I could say something to Sterling. Something I've always meant. "I love you, too..." except I've never had to put the too after it.

#Cole's point of view (in the present)  
I rushed to Terra's hospital room. She had that thing in her nose hooked up to an oxygen tank. It was a terrible sight to see. She had an IV where the Shadow King stung her. They wrapped bandages around her hand to secure the IV in place. Terra opened her eyes to slits to see me. "Terra!" I exclaimed.

"Cole?" she choked out. She sounded stuffed up. She ran her fingers through my hair as if she was making sure it was me. "W- what happened?"

"The Shadow King happened." I managed a faint smile. She sighed and her hand dropped. She huffed out her frustration. I smiled down at her. All of a sudden, she jumped to a full sitting position. "What's wrong?"

"The baby..."

***REVIEW PEEPS! Or else... And why am I hearing requests for Sterling to return? I thought you wanted him to die... Also, have any idea what's going on with Ashley and her baby? REVIEW!***


	244. Chapter 244 Overdue

(Just so you know, Terra didn't wake up in the last chapter until morning)  
#Cole's point of view  
"Terra, I-"

"Go get the doctor! I can't have lost it! I just can't!" She was getting ready to get up herself, but the doctor came in and handed us a file.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How long have you two been married?"

"Only but a few days," Terra said. The doctor gave us a funny look and left. Terra opened the file. Her hand went to her stomach. She sighed in great relief.

"What happened?"

"It's- it's fine... It survived." She still sounded stuffed up. I guess that makes sense when she haves that thing in her nose. "But- will the baby be affected by the poison later?" She looked at me with pitying eyes.

"Of- of course not! I'm sure the baby'll turn out just fine. Wether it's a boy or a girl or even an it- I'm sure it'll turn out okay," I reassured her. She smiled. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said with a smile and I leaned into her and kissed her.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex kept glancing over at Ashley. We both knew something wasn't right with her. That's a point for her. I still don't think Ashley could possibly be the one pregnant. But who else would be? None of the pieces were coming together. Nothing made sense. We stayed on the Bounty instead of going to the hospital with Cole.

October walked into the living room and sat with all of us. "Hey, October. You feeling okay?" Nya asked her.

"Don't worry, Aunt Nya... I'm fine..." she said sadly. She sat down and swung her legs over the arm of the chair and just stared out the window. Her wings fluttered. She seemed so depressed. She came in with dark circles under her eyes and her face was still cut up from the glass. She lost her brother. I know that his last words are something she's never going to forget.

#Lloyd's point of view  
No, Ashley and I did not get ourselves into trouble. This is highly confusing to both of us. "I feel sick," Ashley murmured as she rested her head on my shoulder.

#Kai's point of view  
That's another point.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"You okay?"

"No. I think I might throw up." She got up from the couch and went down the hallway. I sighed.

"What's wrong with Ashley?" Kai asked.

"Nothing..." I replied. Absolutely nothing...

#October's point of view  
The next morning, Terra and Cole still hadn't come back from the hospital. None of us had heard from them. Who knows? Her state could be easily getting better or worse. When I woke up, I saw something sitting on my nightstand. I stared at it.

It- it was so unusual... It was like nothing I've ever seen before! A rose. A deep, purple rose. I stared at it. It's thorns we're silver, but the stem was jet black. I picked it up, careful not to prick myself. The tips of each rose petal was lined in silver. My first reaction was the Shadow King, but then I found a note.

_I love you, October. My last words were way overdue, and I hope we can meet again one day. You were the sister I always had. No matter what I said to you, you had nothing negative to say. I've gone on drugs, been arrested, been put on FBIs most wanted, and killed. I was foolish to see I should've been more like you._

_Take good care of the rose, because when the last petal falls_

And there was a stain. Water or something had been poured on it. What did this mean?

I read the last words on the paper.

_unpredictable._

_-Sterling_

What happens when the last petal falls?

***REVIEW PEEPS! Or else... And will Sterling return? What's wrong with Ashley? Is anyone carrying twins? Is Terra getting better or worse? What will happen when the last petal falls? REVIEW!***


	245. Chapter 245 Willow

#October's point of view  
I could feel myself beginning to shake. The first petal fell, and I about screamed. I ran to my bathroom and set it in a cup of water. It was raining outside. No sunlight. I put the rose on my nightstand, and it immediately absorbed the light. The light would flicker as the rose absorbed the light. I was amazed. I stared at it in awe. I walked out into the living room where everyone sat. "Hey, October. You seem... happy...?" My mom said.

"I'm not exactly happy... I'm- I'm amazed. Don't ask," I said and smiled. Everyone stared at me, puzzled. "Hey, where's Ashley?" I asked.

"She isn't feeling well. She isn't feeling well at all. I really don't know what's wrong with her," Lloyd replied.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up this morning, and I went to Ashley's room to check on her. She almost looked worse than I did when I was sick. She had purple lines directly under her eyes that turn to red circles. She looked terrible! I didn't think being pregnant could do that to you. Ashley. Pregnant. It seems so weird. "Maybe you should go check on her again..." Alex said. I didn't object.

I slowly opened Ashley's door. "Ashley? Ashley are you okay?" I asked and slowly walked over to her side. She looked like a dead person on her funeral bed, but only on their stomach. Ashley has always had this habit of pulling the covers up to the point where they were just below her shoulders, and she would stick her hands and lower arms under her pillow and sleep with her head flat on the mattress. She opened her eyes as I knelt beside her.

Her breathing was raspy. "No, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I've thrown up three times..."

"Ashley! Are you serious!?"

"Yeah... maybe four..."

"Ashley, that's not normal!"

"No, it's fine... It'll all be over soon, won't it? It's just for the first three months, isn't it?"

"Ashley, how can you be so positive about something like this? Don't you see how sick you are?" She looked me blankly, then jumped to a sitting position. "Ashley?" She ran to her bathroom, and threw up again.

#Cole's point of view  
Don't you just love it when you're making out with your girlfriend or fiancée or even wife and the doctor walks in and tells you to knock it off? Yeah, it's awkward. I must admit. Terra's gotten worse since yesterday.

The circles under her eyes are getting deeper, and she can barely talk now. Please be okay, Terra...

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley came back and laid flat on her back. "Ashley, do I need to call the doctor or something? Something's not right."

"No, it's fine. I'll get over it."

"But, Ashley! This is a total nightmare!" She froze

"Say that again..."

"This is a total nightmare?" She put her hand to her forehead. "Ashley? What-"

"Willow."

"What?"

"Willow. She caused all of this. She has the element of nightmares, and the power to make them come true."

***REVIEW OR ELSE! And that explains a lot, doesn't it? Maybe? And guys, I still want OCs for Terra's baby and Ashley's... But is Ashley's Holly? Or is it a different baby? REVIEW!***


	246. Chapter 246 The Rose

#Lloyd's point of view  
"But, Ashley! Willow's just a baby!"

"Exactly. She has zero control on her powers." I thought about it. She's right.

"So, is that how you're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I think it is... And if we were to get the DNA tested, whose DNA..." her voice trailed off.

"Listen, I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's just- not worry about it, okay?"

"Alright..." I sat and thought for a second. Ashley has no idea that Holly was our daughter. Is she carrying Holly right now, or is she carrying someone else?

#Cole's point of view  
"Are you feeling okay?" I asked Terra.

"Yeah... I- I think I'm fine." She sounded even worse than yesterday. "What's gonna happen?"

"I- I don't know. I can't say, Terra... I wish I could, but..." she stared out the window. "Listen, can I ask you something?" she looked at me. "How did you get stung by that scorpion?"

"I- I was on my way to bed and it was just sitting there... I felt drawn to it- it was like I was in a trance... I just felt the need to touch it... To pick it up..." her voice trailed off. "It was so strange..."

"Terra, I-"

"What if I don't make it, Cole?" she cut me off.

"What? Terra, no! Don't say things like that! Of course you're going to make it. There is no doubt in my mind that you'll live."

"But I may not be the same afterwards, will I?"

#Zane's point of view  
I was riding around on the dragon just to get some fresh air, and then the dragon decided to dip down and fly down to Kay's house without my consent. It came to a halt in front of her house and nudged the door with one of its four heads. She opened the door and walked out. She looked puzzled.

"What? Didn't expect a dragon to land in your yard?" I joked. She laughed. "Hop on," I laughed. She did. We were flying around for a while, and the dragon decided to dip down and take a spin. The dragon purposefully threw us off, sending us down a hill in the plains of Ninjago. We stopped, and Kay landed right on top of me.

She laughed and just looked down at me. "Sorry," she laughed. "This is just- awkward..." I laughed. She was beginning to push herself off to get up, but I pulled her back down and just stared into her eyes. The eyes that once couldn't see a thing. We both had the same idea. She leaned further down to me and kissed me.

#October's point of view

We were going to visit Aunt Terra in the hospital. It was a rainy day. No sunshine. Then my mom asked my dad something. "Did you turn off all the lights on the Bounty?

"Yeah. Every last one." I froze.

"Wait... Every single one?" I asked.

"Yeah, even the ones in your room." I stopped. The rose.


	247. Chapter 247 Rose, Feather and Ring

(Sorry, guys! I keep writing short chapters. Trust me. I hate them too...)

#October's point of view

"I have to go! No time to explain!"

"October, w-" I took off before my dad could finish. This is so not good. I had to run. I can't fly with wet wings. It just doesn't work like that. I ran through the pouring rain as fast as I could. No time to stop and think. I got to the Bounty and about broke the door. I ran to my room.

The rose was in its same spot, but five of its petals weren't.

#Kai's point of view  
"What's up with October?" I said.

"No idea... Why was all of the lights turned off such a big deal?" Alex said.

"Well, there was a really weird flower sitting under the light of her lamp..."

"Huh? What'd it look like?"

"It looked like a rose, but with purple and silver petals. It had a black stem and silver thorns... It was so weird..."

"What!? Flowers like that don't exist!"

"That one did."

"How does she have it? Why does she have it?" Neither of us could answer the question.

"Zane!" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen the rose in October's room?"

#Zane's point of view  
"No... Why?"

"It's bizarre looking," Alex said. "It's not normal."

"Why? What does it look like?"

"It has purple petals edged with silver at the top and it has a black stem with silver thorns," Kai said like it was no big deal. Any kind of rose but that one. "Zane? What's that look for?"

"No. No no no!" I shook my head. "Any other rose but that one." Any. Other. Rose.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley's feeling terrible and constantly throwing up so I stayed behind with her while everyone else went to the hospital to visit Terra. I woke up to the sound of October scurrying in loudly. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my temples. I got up and walked to Ashley's room to make sure she was okay.

She wasn't there. I saw something on her nightstand and I walked over to it. It was a cream colored feather, but there was something around it. Ashley's engagement ring. Ashley left.

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! And tomorrow my story will have been posted for 8 weeks :) yay... OCs for Terra's baby or Ashley's baby? Let's hear em... Their elements have already been determined, and who knows? Maybe it's not Holly Ashley's carrying... Will Sterling return? What's so awful about the rose? And can someone please tell me why people or so in love with my story!? REVIEW!***


	248. Chapter 248 Just A Visit

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Ashley!" I shrieked. I ran down the hall. "Ohgodohgodohgod!"

"Uncle Lloyd? What's wrong?" October asked as she walked out with a rose in her hand.

"Ash- Ashley! She's gone!" October couldn't say anything else. She didn't know what to say. "Where do I find her!? You're the angel!" She looked at me like I was stereotyping.

"Okay, fine. I'll take you to her, but you have to swear to me not to tell a living soul what you saw," she said.

"Um... Okay?" She walked into her room and back out without the rose.

"Let's go."

#Cole's point of view  
Terra was getting worse. She wouldn't eat. She could barely talk. "Terra, you need to eat. You're pregnant, and this isn't-" and there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"You have a few people here to see you," he said and left as the others walked in. I stood up.

"Hey, guys..." I said enthusiasticlessly.

"Hey, what's up?" Kai asked and his attention went to Terra. "Terra, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... No need to worry," she hoarsely croaked. I frowned. I had never seen Terra this awful before.

#Kai's point of view  
I haven't seen anyone as sick since Alex committed suicide. This was terrible. She could barely speak, and her skin was completely flushed of all color. She was pure white. You could tell she hadn't eaten in a while, and she almost wheezed. This was even worse than Alex when she was shot in the chest.

Alex could breathe just fine. She didn't sound stuffy like Terra does when she talks; or attempts to talk. Cole clearly could barely look at her. It really is a terrible sight. Her cheek bones were extremely defined. She could barely keep herself awake. She kept one hand over her stomach. This really is a terrible sight.

#Zane's point of view  
I can't tell anyone what kind of rose it is. Not until the last petal falls. Not until all of hell is released. Kay knows what it is, too. We can't tell anyone. The rose is a dangerous weapon. It's extremely powerful. There's very few roses like that in existence. There's a purple one, which October has, a blue one, a purplish maroon, and one white one.

That's all. I don't know why October has that rose, or who gave it to her. Or even why they gave it to her. I'm almost scared to ask her about it. If she cuts herself on one of those thorns... It isn't going to be good.

#Lloyd's point of view  
October took me up to where no mortal should be. She took me to the place where the clouds are slightly golden, and you can walk on them. There are villages up here with a cobblestone street through the center. It was like a dream. It was crazy. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Lloyd," October whispered. "There she is!" She pointed through her hand, and sure enough, there was Ashley with her wings beautifully relaxed at her sides. She was in a short, white dress that flared out to her knees from its tight fit up top. Her hair was french braided, and she didn't look so feverish anymore. She looked gorgeous.

I looked at October. Her hair wasn't wet anymore. It was totally dry and in perfect ringlets. Her hair wasn't purple underneath anymore- it was auburn. Her eyes looked extremely defined now, and her skin perfectly clear. This had to be a dream. I walked up behind Ashley and placed my hand on her shoulder, and she froze and quickly turned around. "Lloyd!?"

"Ashley!" She threw her arms around my neck. "Why'd you leave?"

"S- Sapphire lost her wings..." She pushed back to look at me and I held her hands.

"Huh?"

"She was Sterling's guardian angel, too... And he died in an unnatural way... So, she lost her wings as a guardian angel and- she- she died..." her eyes began to water. Rileigh saw me and ran up and jumped into my arms.

"Uncle Lloyd! Uncle Lloyd!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I smiled.

"Why're you here!?" she said excitedly.

"Just paying a visit... Now, why don't you run along and play with the other kids?" I asked as I set her down and she ran off. I looked back to Ashley.

"Sapphire couldn't cover for me anymore, and my mom found out about where I was... So I had to come back..."

"Wait- your mom doesn't know about-" I turned around to make sure no one was listening and saw October greeting what seemed to be old friends. I turned back to Ashley. "the baby?" I said quietly. She shook her head. "Listen, just try and come back for one more night, please?" I held out her ring and she smiled and placed it on her finger.

"Fine," she laughed. She kissed me. "I'll be there a little later."

"Alright, bye." She kissed me one last time and October and I left.

#October's point of view

The others returned from the hospital, and Ashley showed up just as the moon came out. "Hey, guys. What's up?" she said and smiled.

"Nothing much." She sat down next to me. "You haven't changed out of your angel dress yet?" She looked down at what she was wearing.

"Oh, no. I haven't." She sighed. "Oh, and I brought someone with me, if that's okay..."

"Who? Rileigh?" Scarlett asked. Ashley stood up.

"No... October, someone really wanted to see you..." Someone stepped out from behind her. It couldn't be. It was. Sterling.

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! And will Terra ever get better? Idk... Better review! What does Sterling have to say to October? Review! What's so terrible about the rose? IDK! NOT TELLING YOU TIL YOU REVIEW! :}***


	249. Chapter 249 Life or Death

(To yellow ninja fan: yes, this is really my first fanfic. No, I don't have an editor, and I don't want one :) and I actually update my story every single day... Average of about 30 chapters a week? Yeah. That seems about right :) on with the story! Oh, and forgive me forAthe short chapter... Don't forget to review!)

#Sterling's point of view  
"October?" She stared at me with shaky legs and a quivering lip. She leapt at me and threw her arms around me and cried. What had I done to her? "October..." I rubbed her back.

"You- you really meant it, d- didn't you?" She said over my shoulder.

"Of course, I meant it, October. I made them my last words..." I felt a tear slip from my eyes. I felt my wings open up, and October backed up in awe.

"Y- you- you have w-"

"Wings. Yeah... Just like you." I smiled. "Except- I don't think I deserve them like you do..." October smiled.

#Kai's point of view  
This was incredible. Here was October's brother, my son, more dead than alive, with his angel's wings spread out before everyone. They had the same wingspan as October's. About 15, 20 feet, but not as near as big as Terra's. But still, this was crazy. October expanded her wings to match his slowly.

They both laughed. Their wings were identical. They laughed and embraced each other happily. "Love you, Sis," Sterling said with tears struggling to fall.

"Love you too..." They both tried to smile through their frowns of happiness. Sterling went over to Alex, and Alex stood up.

"I love you, Mom..." he said and hugged her. "I'm so sorry I ever disobeyed you. I- I was a fool..." He let go of her and came over to me. He hugged me. "And Dad, I'm sorry I never listened to you... I- I really should have. If I had, I- I wouldn't h- have killed October... I wouldn't have killed so many innocent people, and I wouldn't have t- torn October's heart!" and he began to sob and he ran out into the night and jumped from the deck.

October frowned with tears cornering her eyes. Alex moved over to her and hugged her. This was a sweet, yet sad moment... Poor October, poor Sterling...

#Cole's point of view  
Terra was dying... The doctor pulled me aside when Terra fell asleep. "I- I have some news for you, and- you're not going to like it, and this is hard to tell you this, but- y- your wife- she- she might not make it..."

"W- what?" I heaved.

"Y- your wife's dying. I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do..." The doctor patted my shoulder and walked off. I walked back into the room, and saw the wheezing, sleeping Terra. She really was dying. I walked over to her. Her hand rested over her stomach.

"I- I'm so sorry, Terra..." I began to cry. I looked down at her stomach. Then I realized. The baby's element: life and death. The baby was killing her.


	250. Chapter 250 The Right One

#Cole's point of view  
Now I was scared. What am I to do? The doctor walked in. "Oh, these never made it to your file... We took pictures of the baby at different angles." He handed me a small folder and he walked out and I opened it.

It's not life or death. It's life and death. Terra was carrying twins. I thought I might scream. What am I supposed to do with this!? I walked outside of the room with the file. I stopped the doctor. "What the heck is this!?"

"Those are your kids."

"If you had given this to me earlier, this would all be over already! We could've taken care of my wife a long time ago!" I said angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"N- nothing. Nevermind. You wouldn't understand..." He just stared at me.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

The words tasted terrible coming from my mouth. Words I hoped to never say. Words I hoped never to hear. I had no other choice. "We- we have to- a- a-abort one of them..." I felt guilty saying it! It made my heart ache. I had to lose one of my kids. I hate to be this way, but if they don't abort the right one, Terra's screwed.

I don't know which is which. It's a 50/50 chance... If we accidentally abort the one of life, Terra's not going to survive. If we get the one of death, hopefully Terra will live. "And... You're sure that's what you want to do?" He asked, puzzled. I reluctantly nodded with tears in my eyes.

"Y-yes..."

"Just one of them?" he asked for reassurance.

"Yes... J- just one..." he walked into Terra's room. There goes one of my kids.

#Zane's point of view

Jigoku rose. That's what kind of rose it is. Don't you know what jigoku means in Japanese? It means hell. Hell rose. I realized Sterling gave it to her. But why the heck would he give her a jigoku rose!? Any rose but that! When the last petal falls... I- it's terrible.

I can't say. I just can't say what happens, or I'll end up with my own rose. My own rose of hell. Roses like that are extremely dangerous and powerful. If October cuts herself on just one of those thorns, just a prick, it will not be pretty.

#Cole's point of view

They aborted it... I hate that word so much. I especially hate having to use it. I walked into Terra's room when the doctor walked back out. "Terra..."

***REVIEW! Or else... And excuse the short chapter :) You don't know what's wrong with Terra yet, or how it turned out... Meh heh heh heh... And you don't know the deal with the rose yet... REVIEW!***


	251. Chapter 251 What Now?

#Cole's point of view  
I've done a horrible thing. A thing I should never be forgiven for. Terra's never to find out. Ever. And yes, she's very much alive and so is the baby of life. If the baby of death had killed her, it would've died anyway, right? The baby was killing her... I didn't have any other choice... It was either that or let Terra and both twins die...

"Terra? Terra can you hear me?" I said quietly. Her eyes barely opened.

"Cole?" she croaked. "W- what happened? Why do I feel different?"

"Oh... It- it was just life or death..." I told her.

"What?"

"Nothing... You should be fine now..." She picked up the picture of the twins next to her.

"W- what's this?"

"Oh... Th- that's someone else's... It got mixed up with your files," I lied. She seemed to accept it and set it back down.

"W- when can I go home?"

"Whenever the doctor says, I guess... I don't really know. He hasn't told me yet." As if on cue, the doctor walked in with an open file he was looking at.

"Well, we have to keep you for just one more night, and if everything looks okay you can go home in the morning," he said with a smile and walked out. Terra huffed out her stress frustration.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Something- just doesn't feel right... Did they do anything to me while I was asleep?" She looked deep into my eyes, and I felt a huge amount of guilt.

"No, they- they didn't..." She looked out the window. I was lying to my wife. I just- I just k- aborted one of my kids, and I'm lying to Terra about it. I hope she never finds out. October can read minds, and she better not read mine. She can see the future and draw it out in her sleep, but I'm scared to see mine. I have this deep feeling that she will find out, though.

I should just tell her the truth right now. I really just pour it all out in a sigh. But I've lied too much already. Now I needed lies to cover up other lies. It's just gonna build up. The lies and the guilt are just gonna grow unless I just tell her the truth. I have a feeling that's not going to happen... unless she finds out.

#Jay's point of view  
The rose fascinates me... It's so strange and bizarre. I absolutely know not to mess with this rose. I don't know what kind of rose it is, but Zane knows. He just won't tell us, though. I can tell Kay knows too. Both of them refuse to tell us. Every time we bring it up, they freeze.

They get really nervous and rush their words together. They wouldn't tell us anything about it. Not even Sterling. Sterling says he honestly doesn't really know what kind of rose it is, but I have a strong feeling he does. October loves that rose. She keeps it under light because it absorbs light just like she does, and it's gorgeous just like her, too.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley's slowly starting to get sick again. She throws up every morning. I'm beginning to wonder if she actually has the flu. I check on her all the time, but she always just looks like a dead person on their funeral bed after having a serious ailness. I walked into her room as I softly knocked on the door. "Ashley?" I whispered to see if she was awake.

I knelt beside her bed. She was in that position again where her head was on the mattress instead of her pillow. I guess that's just comfortable to her. She barely opened her eyes. "You feeling okay?" I whispered. She shut her eyes tiredly and I ran my fingers through her smooth hair. I can tell she feels awful.

#October's point of view  
Sterling knows why the water stain was on the note. He said it was on purpose, but he says he can't tell me what it says. He just tells me to be extremely careful with the rose and take really good care of it, but he doesn't tell me anything else. He gets nervous when I talk about it. Sterling seems so incredibly different. Sometimes I feel like he's not just bipolar, he has a multiple personality disorder.

He just seems strangely different. I've tried to stay cautious about it, but I want to be open and relaxed around Sterling. I haven't seen him in forever, and we've actually been secretly keeping him aboard the Bounty. If anyone found out he was here, we'd all be dead for hiding a fugitive. I ask him about Amber, but he just says "Screw her." I don't blame him.

She just ditched him. She left him, and he was killed. I hope Amber is caught. I don't wish death for anyone; I'm just not like that. I picked up the rose out of its water, but kept it under the light. The thorns had to be the strangest thing about it. I tapped the tip of one, and I didn't think it was enough to cut my finger, but apparently it was.

***REVIEW! And uh oh! Cole's lying to Terra, and should the baby be a boy or a girl? Will Terra ever find out? Should Ashley be carrying a different baby than Holly? What will happen to October!? And don't forget to check out my poll... REVIEW!***


	252. Chapter 252 She's Mine

(I'm gonna go ahead and tell you so I don't ruin the ending... REVIEW! Or. Else. And sorry about the short chapter... :))

#Kai's point of view  
October walked out of her room with a screaming expression on her face. Something purple was running down her arm, and I leapt back. "Holy crap! What is that!?" I exclaimed. What was that on her arm!? She was crying tears of fright. It was all over her hand, starting at her finger tips.

"It's blood!" she cried.

"It's- purple!"

"I- I know!" she squeaked. She held her arm out. Sterling walked into the room.

"Oh my God! What'd you do!?" Sterling exclaimed.

"I pricked myself with one of the thorns!"

"You did WHAT!?" Sterling screamed.

"It- it was an accident!" Sterling grabbed her arm and looked at her finger.

"This was cause by a PRICK!?" He exclaimed. October slapped him across the face, and I stiffened. That was NOT October.

#Zane's point of view  
And that's what happens only from a prick. Blood is pouring down October's arm, and she just slapped Sterling straight across the face, leaving a hand print of purple blood. October laughed. Sterling's jaw dropped. That's what the jigoku rose will do to you. Just one little prick, and your blood is changed.

Sterling put his hand over her hand print and just stared at the laughing October. "Did you just... Slap me?" October nodded and the blood coming from her finger started to darken to black. October was turning evil.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I got up and ran back to Ashley's room. I ran into her room. "Ashley, I need you to listen for a second," I said and placed my hand on top of hers. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Ashley, do you know what kind of rose that is?"

"October's? Yeah... I- I do, but I'm not supposed to-"

"You need to tell me. October just pricked herself on one of the thorns. Something's dreadfully wrong with her. She just slapped Sterling across the face and laughed, and now her blood is black."

"It's- it's a jigoku rose..."

"What does that mean?"

"Jigoku means hell in Japanese."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah..."

"Does this have anything to do with you being really sick?"

"Y- yes..."

"What!?"

"Lloyd, that rose affects angels terribly..."

"Why wasn't it making October or Sterling sick?"

"Because, Lloyd... It- it only affects guardian angels..."

"But-" I froze. Ashley's my guardian angel.


	253. Chapter 253 Shouldn't Have Said

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley looked up at me with teary eyes. "Ashley, you're- you're my- you're my guardian angel..." I said, my voice trailing off at the end.

"I- I know..."

"Ashley, why didn't you tell me this before?" A tear fell from her eye. "Hey, don't cry..." I said and I pulled her up to a sitting position and hugged her. "Why're you so upset?"

"I- I should've told you before, Lloyd... I- I-"

"What?"

"Oh no."

"What is it, Ashley?" She pushed me back and looked into my eyes. Now her expression was completely new. "Ashley?"

"I- I told you!"

"Told me what?"

"What that rose was!"

"And?"

"Now I'm going to have one of my own..."

#Kai's point of view  
I got up and made my way to October. She whipped around and slapped me across the face. She cackled. She was crazy! "October! What's the matter with you!?" I exclaimed. She laughed even harder. If one prick caused this, who knows what will happen when the last petal falls?

"Dad, you just need to back away from her," Sterling said, already backing up. I listened to him. He clearly knows what's going on.

"Sterling, do you mind telling me what's going on with your sister?" My lips barely moved as I spoke.

"You see, Dad, I would absolutely love to, but if I do, I'll be rewarded with a rose of my own, and trust me, you don't want that. I was given the rose and it reminded me of October, so I gave it to her... I wrote her a note saying take extremely good care of it and tried to tell her what would happen when the last petal falls, but someone who I am seriously not allowed to name stained it so she couldn't see it."

"So... what does happen when the last petal falls?"

"Dad, I'm not even allowed to tell you the name of the rose. Don't ask me stuff like that," he said quietly as we continued to back up until we hit the wall. I noticed that everyone else was backed up against the wall now. October was really scaring us. She looked up from the ground, and her eyes were red. I watched as her wings slowly turned black feather by feather and her once happy smile evolved to a grimace. The streaks in her hair turned red to match her eyes.

"Well, what do we do?"

"You'll just have to find out when the last petal falls."

#Cole's point of view  
The next morning, Terra was wide awake before the doctor came in. When the doctor came in, he clearly thought I told Terra everything. "Well, you can go home. You seem to be fine. Your abortion went well, and-" the doctor saw me shaking my hand at my neck frantically like I was cutting it and shaking my head, but it was too late. "Um... just call us if anything goes wrong..." and the doctor walked out. Terra looked up at me.

"Cole? You- you lied to me? W- why would-?" She shook her head. Now Terra thinks that I aborted the only baby she had, not one of twins. I didn't tell her the twins had the element of life and death. Now Terra thinks that I aborted the only baby she was carrying because I didn't want it. I shouldn't have lied to her. Now what?

***REVIEW! or else... and yep, that's right! Ashley's Lloyd's guardian angel, she told him about the rose, and now with two roses around one guardian angel... uh oh! Death? Idk guess you'll have to review to find out! and who knows what happened overnight on the Bounty? review to find out! and yep, now October's turning evil, but how will the last petal falling help that? review to find out! and it looks like Terra found out Cole lied to her... who knows how that's gonna go!? My only advise to you: REVIEW!***


	254. Chapter 254 Shouldn't Have Told

#Cole's point of view

"Cole, you- you a- aborted the baby without even telling me? Cole, why would you lie to me?" A tear slid off of her cheek as she looked up at me with big eyes. She shook her head in disbelief.

"No, Terra, it's- it's not like that..."

"Why would you do that?" she asked with a quivering lip.

"Terra, listen. That- that picture that you found- it- it was yours... You were carrying twins, Terra..."

"And you aborted both of them!?"

"No, no, no, Terra! Of course not!"

"You- you just- aborted one of the twins!? Why!? Because you thought that since I didn't know about them you could just abort one of them and I'd never know!?"

"No, Terra! It-"

"Then why'd you lie to me!?" I froze at the question. I didn't realize until now Terra was standing up.

"Terra," I said softly, "it's not like that. The- the baby's element was death. It was killing you..."

"So you killed it!?" Kill. That's the word that killed me.

"Terra, please. If you died, it would've died anyway..."

"You shouldn't have lied to me." I really shouldn't have. I really, really shouldn't have. "How do I know you're not lying to me right now? How do I know

#Kai's point of view

October smashed glass. October smashed us. October smashed us with glass. Now she's gone, and we don't know where she is. We all woke up on the floor the following morning on the living room floor. I groaned as I tried to get up. I noticed the huge gash across my upper arm that was still bleeding a little. I sat up and leaned against the wall to look at it. It was extremely painful. It didn't look like it was from glass, or even a knife or weapon.

It looked like I had been deeply clawed... by an animal! An animal with talons. It was extremely painful. I pressed my hand on it to try and stop the rest of the bleeding. Sterling woke up and he looked like he had been clawed from his left eyebrow to the right corner of his lips. He had a gash identical to the one on my arm on his leg. "Ugh, what happened?" I groaned and saw shattered glass everywhere.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like anything good happened..." Sterling said as he examined the gash on his leg.

"Why don't we remember what happened?"

"I- I don't know... Wait- October. Her element is mind. She erased all of our memories of last night."

#Ashley's point of view

I woke up painfully. I was in my own bed, and I took in a deep breath through my nose. I smelt the rose. It was toxic to me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Now I had my own rose for telling Lloyd about October's. There were two jigoku roses aboard the Bounty now. I'm screwed. I collapsed to the bathroom floor.

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! Review, or else! Will Amber be caught? Will October be caught? Has something important been erased from someone's memories? Will Ashley be okay? What's going to happen with Terra and Cole? What happens when the last petal falls? Will the last petal fall? REVIEW!***


	255. Chapter 255 Reversed

#Cole's point of view  
"Cole, after how much you've lied to me, I don't know that you didn't abort both of them. For all I know, I might not be pregnant anymore," she said sadly.

"Terra, of course you are. Don't you feel sick?"

"Yes, but- that could have nothing to do with it, Cole!"

"Terra, I swear I'm not lying to you this very moment, and I swear I'll never do it again." Terra gagged. She ran to the bathroom and she threw up. Yep. She's still pregnant. I hugged her and she cried. "Terra, I'll admit it. I lied to you because I was afraid of telling the truth. I know I should've just told the truth upfront, and I should've told you I was going to abort one of the twins. I'm sorry. I was seriously wrong. I should've just told you." I stroked her as she cried into my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry," I said quietly.

I hate to say it. I hate to admit it. I just killed one of my kids.

#Kai's point of view

"Ugh... I feel like I'm in a hangover..." Sterling groaned.

"And you know what that feels like how?"

"Nevermind..." Scarlett wasn't in too great of a condition. Her cheek had been clawed. "Seriously, what happened last night?" Sterling complained.

"Yeah, seriously," Scarlett agreed. "This hurts ridiculously bad."

"No kidding," Alex agreed. I looked over to Zane. Both of his cheeks and arms were torn up. "What did October do? Why did she do something like this?"

"I sense she turned evil," Zane said like we were all stupid. "But we can't stop her on our own until we know what happened last night." Okay, great. How do we do that? "We have to time travel." Okay, question answered...

#Zane's point of view

I found Scarlett's golden watch, and we went to last night. None of our past selves could see that we were in the room. October had the power of the force. She choked Lloyd without even touching him, and he fell. Then the bizarre happened. I couldn't really tell what it was, but it looked like a black panther or jaguar. October turned herself into a black jaguar with red eyes.

She pounced at me first, then at Kai, and she got everyone else, and left Sterling for last. Sterling didn't seem scared, and October leapt at him. She pinned him down to the floor and her claws came back, and straight across his face. She somehow put everyone to sleep. She went to Ashley's room.

She changed back to normal October, and she wove her hand over Ashley's face and grimaced. October left. What did she just do to Ashley?

#Lloyd's point of view

We had to take October's rose from its water and away from the light to make the petals fall faster. I went into Ashley's room and found her on the floor, and I noticed she had a rose of her own. I took the rose carefully and set it somewhere it couldn't be a bother to her.

I ran back to Ashley. "Ashley! Ashley wake up!" I panicked, and she opened her eyes.

"Lloyd? Why do I feel sick?" she complained.

"You inhaled the scent from the rose, and you're pregnant, so-"

"I'm what!?"

"You're pregnant..."

"Are you crazy!? Why on Earth would- would I be pregnant!?" she said and jumped to a sitting position.

"No... and you're a guardian angel, and you're engaged to me..."

"What!?" Okay, so October erased the fact that she's engaged to me, that she's pregnant, and that she's a guardian angel from her mind. This was just great.

***REVIEW! Or else...***


	256. Chapter 256 It Fell

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Ashley, you need to trust me. Don't you know who I am?" I asked and slowly inched towards her.

"Well, yeah... You're- you're Lloyd-"

"and I'm engaged to you." She thought about it.

"N- no... I get that I'm dating you... Right?"

"No, Ashley you should have an en-" I froze when I saw the ring wasn't on her finger.

"A what?"

"Y- your engagement ring... It- it's gone..."

"Huh? Lloyd, I'm not engaged to you. I never had an engagement ring, and I know you never asked me to marry you."

"And if I did ask you, what would you say?"

"No, Lloyd."

"What?"

"Lloyd, at a time like this, no. Now you're just making stuff up! I'm not engaged to you, I'm definitely not an angel, and I most certainly am not pregnant!"

"Ashley, you have to trust me. Pull up your shirt in the back."

"What!? No! What for!?" I walked over to her and pulled the back of her shirt up, revealing her wings. Ashley screamed and stumbled to the wall.

"See what I'm talking about?" she slowly nodded.

#Cole's point of view  
"Hey, listen. It's gonna be fine. I promise," I said quietly as I stroked her hair as she cried on my shoulder. "Come on. Let's go home." Our grip on each other loosened. I looked deep into Terra's eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am, and I don't know how I'll ever make it up to you. I really should've never lied. Especially about our kids."

"It's fine, Cole... I forgive you... I really do... Just- swear to me you'll never lie to me again. About anything."

"I swear on my life," I solemnly said. I looked into her eyes for a second more before we threw ourselves back into each others arms. Terra shuddered. "I'm so sorry..." I realized what I should do. I need to sing to her to apologize. But no matter what I do, it's not going to make up for what I've done.

#Zane's point of view  
October got me pretty good. I was seriously cut up. Kay was too. Everyone was. Apparently, Sterling knows what a hangover feels like. I'm not even going to ask how, but I'm pretty sure I have a feeling I know. Scarlett's going off to college in not too long, and she can't go off looking like she does now.

Her eye is slightly bruised, her legs and arms are torn up, and she has claw marks from one side of her face to the other. What's gotten in to October? I'm surprised that rose even affected her. October seems to kind and pure to be affected by anything evil. I wonder if Sterling gave it to her on purpose?

#Kai's point of view  
When Cole and Terra got back, we were all sitting in the living room or at the table fixing ourselves up after the accident with October. Terra rushed down the hallway, but I didn't know why. "Hey... What- happened to you guys?" Cole asked.

"Well, October cut herself on the thorn of her rose, turned evil, and clawed the crap out of us last night," Sterling said as he held ice to his ankle.

"Right... Okay..."

"What's up with Terra?" I asked.

"Oh... She wasn't feeling well on the way back... She probably threw up just a second ago. I'll go check on her," Cole said and moved down the hallway. What's wrong with Terra?

#Cole's point of view  
Terra was laying in bed already half asleep. She was laying on her stomach and she looked pretty sick. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." she said quietly as she moved to lay on her side. "Just feel a little sick and dizzy."

"Did you get sick?"

"Yeah..." She seemed even worse than the time she was pregnant with Willow. I decided to just lay down with her to comfort her. I feel so awful for Terra. I've never seen her so bad, and I'm sure lying to her didn't help.

#Jay's point of view  
I remembered the rose. I was fascinated by it, so I went to go look at it. Sterling put it in the brig where everything's dark so the petals would fall more rapidly. I opened the trap door to the brig, and the sunlight poured onto the rose. And it was just in time to see the last petal fall.

***REVIEW OR ELSE!***


	257. Chapter 257 Part of the Story

#Zane's point of view  
Jay came hurdling into the room. "The- the last petal! It- it fell!" Jay panicked.

"What!?" Sterling jumped up. He ran to the brig. The jigoku rose's last petal fell. We're all screwed. Sterling came back with what was left of the flower in hand. "He's right..."

"What's gonna happen now!?" Kai blurted. I sank in my seat. I know exactly what could happen. Sterling laid the remains of the rose next to a book on the table.

"The effect of the rose could take days! Even weeks!" Sterling shouted, using hand gestures to emphasize his point. Yep. We're screwed.

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up about two hours later, still next to Terra. My arm was over her and she was curled up next to me. I propped myself up on my arm and looked down at Terra. I huffed louder and heavier than I thought, and Terra sleepily woke up and rolled to her back to look up at me. "Hey," I said hoarsely.

"Hey," she croaked back.

"Terra, you know I'm-"

"Cole, I know you're sorry. Just please stop bringing it up. It's okay." I smiled down at her. I leaned down and kissed her and she smiled as I did. "I love you, okay?" She said with a smile. I laughed.

"Well, I have no idea how you do it." She laughed and I kissed her again, both of us smiling. Sometimes I really don't know how she loves me.

#Lloyd's point of view  
All of a sudden, Ashley began to drastically shake, and she fell to the floor. "Ashley? Ashley, are you okay?"

"The rose..." I looked at Sterling.

"What'd the rose do to her!?"

"What the rose does in unpredictable! I don't know what it did to her!"

"She's a guardian angel! Doesn't that have some effect!?"

"Yeah, but- but normally the effect isn't that bad... Lloyd, is there something else up with Ashley?"

"There's another rose aboard..." I admitted.

"WHAT!? Are you crazy!? Why didn't you tell someone!?"

"Was I suppose to!?" It was strange arguing with Sterling. He was clearly frustrated. I just want Ashley to be okay. I love Ashley. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her again. I'd probably go into a deep state of depression.

"Go get the rose," Sterling commanded. I listened. I got it and handed it to him. He huffed out his frustration. Then something strange happen. October's rose sparked. "Everybody back up." When the rose went to flames, something really strange happened. We were trapped inside of the book.

***REVIEW! Or else... And excuse all of my short chapters :) and oops :) looks like they're part of the story book now :) just wait til you find out what book it is... and to yellow ninja fan: could you please tell me your name one more time just to make sure I have it right? REVIEW! or else...***


	258. Chapter 258 Not This Book!

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley was standing up and wide awake now. "W- what book are we in?" I said.

"Well, it doesn't look like anything harmful... We're- were just in the woods, right?" Kai said.

"How're we supposed to get back?" Ashley asked. "Wait- how long will it take us to get back?" I knew she was thinking about the baby. She has every right to be worried.

"Hard to say. We have to find out what book we're in first. For all I know, we could be in _Harry Potter_ or something," Sterling said. Then the sky randomly went dark.

"Okay, the sky does not just randomly go dark like that!" Kai exclaimed. "Okay, whose book was that sitting next to the rose?"

"It might've been one of October's..." Alex replied.

"Great, and she's not here. Hey, what about Terra and Cole?"

"They're the only ones that can get us out of this book," Zane said.

"Seriously!? Well, how do they know where we've gone?"

#Zane's point of view  
"Well, we need to figure out if this book's in first person or third person point of view," I said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jay snapped.

"Third person point of view makes it easier to change the words in the book, and hopefully one of them will pick it up and see it." If they don't find it, we're screwed. We don't know what book we're in, and I'm not sure if we can get out on our own. "Either that, or we can try and get to the end of the book."

"How long would that take?" I ran everything through my servers. I got mixed answers

"Well, it wouldn't take as long if someone opened the book and read it... If not, we're going at the rate of the characters in the book. If the book's in first person, the main character has to come across us for the words in the book to change. If it's third person, the book began talking about us the minute we were trapped in it." Everything else exceeded my logical perimeters.

#Cole's point of view  
I got out of bed and noticed the Bounty was empty... It was just so quiet. It wasn't normal. Even Ashley was gone... But wasn't she seriously sick? She was too ill to be out anywhere! I noticed a book on the table laying next to what seemed to be the remains of a rose... October's rose! I ran to the book and picked it up. I flipped it over and read the title.

I realized they had been trapped in the book. This book. Any book but this one. We need to get them out of there. Fast.

#Ashley's point of view  
I didn't feel so sick now that I was away from both of the roses. Somehow, I remember everything about Lloyd now. Ever since that petal fell. Everything came back to me. I am engaged to him. I am his guardian angel. My ring is on my finger again somehow. I am going to have a baby. I'm only two weeks pregnant.

We walked through the woods so we could see the sky more clearly. No moon. No stars. There was an emblem. Then faces of people flashed before us on the sky. I know what book we're trapped in. Any. Book. But. This. One. "Hey, guys?" I said shakily.

"Yeah?" They all said in unison.

"I don't think we're getting to the end of this book too soon..."

"Why do you say that?" Kai asked.

"I know what book we're in... We're in the _Hunger Games_."

***REVIEW! Or else the characters are screwed... And so you know, Ashley's two weeks in and Terra's four weeks in and Willow's 5 weeks old... And she'll be of use later in the story :) REVIEW!***


	259. Chapter 259 Needle in the Neck

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Are you serious!?" I exclaimed as the sky turned light again.

"Honest to God," Ashley said sheepishly. This was just great. Ashley's pregnant and stuck in the freaking Hunger Games. She can't lose the baby. She just can't.

"Okay, has anyone here read the book?" Zane asked. Ashley shyly raised her hand. "Okay, awesome. So you know what happens?"

"Yeah... I know where to go and where everything is... And the book's in first person... So..."

"So we have to find the main character?" Kai groaned.

"Apparently," Sterling said.

"Sterling, why did you give October that rose?" Scarlett asked, irritated.

"I misunderstood the rose. Long story. No time to explain now." Then one question came to mind, and maybe I shouldn't have asked it to Sterling...

"Or did you understand and trick your poor sister!?" I snapped. Sterling glared at me. Yep. I'm dead meat.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra walked out, clearly tired and maybe a headache. She leaned on my shoulder and I put my arm around her as I stared down at the book. She sighed. "What's this?" she asked and took the book from my hands. "Where is everyone?"

"They're inside the book," I said like it was nothing.

"They're what!? How did they-" she stopped when she saw the remains of the rose. "Oh no... They didn't-"

"They did. All of them."

"They're all trapped in the book!?"

"Yeah, and it's up to us to get them out!"

"Okay, but- but how do we do that!?" I thought for a second.

"Where's Willow?"

"She's- she's asleep..." I went to get her. I went to get her. As soon as I saw the little sleeping baby, so many thoughts darted through my mind. This is my daughter. She's only five weeks old. She was- she was an accident... She was born outside of marriage... I rolled my eyes and shut my thoughts down. I learned from my stupidity. That's that.

I cradled Willow in my arms. She felt warm up against me and I smiled. I do love Willow. I really do. I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be without my daughter...

#Lloyd's point of view  
We were walking around and Ashley quietly said, "I remember everything now..."

"You do?"

"Yeah... I'm your guardian angel, and our engagement, and um..."

"Oh, yeah... Willow, she-"

"I know. Has the ability to make nightmares come true."

"Do you think you're going to be okay out here? In the Hunger Games?"

"Why wouldn't- oh... Right... I hope I'll be fine..."

"Do you think Cole's noticed we're gone yet?" Kai said.

"Probably, but I doubt he's opened the book," Zane said. He's probably right. He better open the book soon. Ashley can't be in here for too long.

#Kai's point of view  
We had to stay cautious of the other characters. We didn't want to interact with the story too much. We can't screw everything up. It might affect the time we get out of here. "You guys might want to be careful... People set snares and traps and hide in trees and behind bushes..." Ashley said as we walked.

Sterling froze. Sometimes I really don't get that kid. "Sterling? Sterling what's wrong?" We heard a rustle.

"Nobody move," Sterling said, his lips barely moving. We froze and waited for a second. It's kind of sad I don't really know my son... All of a sudden, a spear glided past my face, barely brushing my cheek, and lodged itself in the tree next to me. Everyone stared at me in disbelief, wondering how I wasn't freaking out. Even Sterling. They waited for me to say something.

I said one thing and one thing only; "Run." We darted through the woods and Sterling and Ashley spread their wings and flew. I guess that was easier. They went way above the trees. We followed Ashley. She clearly knew where she was going.

#Ashley's point of view  
I tried to remember where they said the cave was in the book. I remembered the river. I looked around the arena and spotted it. I began to fly towards it, just waiting for someone's arrow to be shot at me. I found the cave and everyone collapsed in it, panting and wheezing. I laid on my stomach with my wings spread out for comfort. Lloyd sat next to me. "You alright?"

I basically buried myself in my wings. "Yeah. I think I'm fine..." I said quietly. Lloyd pulled me up to a sitting position and I rested my head against his shoulder and I wrapped his arms around me. We all just fell asleep with our backs to the wall of the cave. When we awoke, it was dark outside and I slowly got up to walk around while no one could see me very well. Lloyd woke up.

"Hey, what're you doing?" he whispered.

"Just gonna go walk around."

"I'll come with you. You don't need to go by yourself." He stood up and we left the cave. When we were in the middle of the woods, I heard a strange buzzing sound... I felt a sharp pain like I had been poked with a needle on my neck. I winced and pressed my hand on it. I took my hand away to see if any blood had come off. I was needled again.

Then I realized what it was. Tracker jackers.

***REVIEW! Or else... And for those of you who haven't read the book or seen the movie, you might wanna look up what tracker jackers are... It's kind of important you know :) so... What will happen to Ashley? Will they ever get out of the book? What will the jigoku rose do next? Will October be caught? Will I make it to 300 chapters!? IDK! REVIEW!***


	260. Chapter 260 Anything Else?

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley began to dawdle and stumble. She had her hand pressed on her neck. "Ashley? Ashley what's wrong?" She propped herself against a tree and clenched her teeth. "Ashley!" I ran over to her and removed her hand from the side of her neck as Ashley hunched over. "What happened?"

"Tr- tracker jackers!" she forced herself to say.

"What!? What the heck are those!?"

"H- hey- st- sting and- c- cause h- hallucinay-huns..." she said through short, forced, hard breaths.

"What!?" I grabbed Ashley as she passed out and ran back to the cave as fast as I could, carrying her bridal style. Please please please dear God, let Ashley be okay. Let the baby be okay. I'm not losing Ashley today. I'm not losing my kid. I can't lose them. I ran back to the cave and set Ashley and the sky turned light again. Everyone woke up and rushed over as I cried.

"What happened!?" Sterling exclaimed as he leaned over to look at Ashley. He still had his dog tags. They were just part of him now.

"She- she said something about tracker jackers!" I cried. Then something strange happened, but it might've been expected. A girl came into the cave with brown, braided hair and grey eyes. She was a character of the book. She had someone else with her. A blonde haired boy. Another character of the book. He was badly hurt, but we all had to resist the temptation to help them.

"Who are you!? You aren't part of the games!" the girl cried. She saw Ashley. "What happened to her?"

"Tracker jackers," I said, still not knowing the state she was in. The blonde boy tried to mumble something.

"Quiet, Peeta," the girl said softly. "I can help her. I'll be right back." She laid the boy down and left. He was quiet and didn't say anything. Clearly the words in the book had been changed by now. They just had to. She came back with leaves in her hand.

"How are those gonna-"

"I think I know more about this than you do," she said and placed the leaves on Ashley's neck. "They're the only things that can help tracker jacker venom besides real medicine, and clearly, we have none. And why does she have wings?" she asked with a flinch.

"Oh... that's- that's nothing. Never mind that... What did you say your name was?" I asked.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. That's Peeta over there. He's in a terrible state. Cut down to the bone," she sighed. I can't believe I was talking to a completely fictional character of a book.

"Right... Why haven't you tried to kill us yet? Aren't we the enemy to you?"

"Yes, but I don't want to encourage capital behavior. The capitol's cruel and just- nevermind. I'm not doing exactly what the capital is hoping for." What the heck is the capital? You know what? I'm not even going to ask. "Is there anything else wrong with...?"

"Ashley."

"Right... Is there anything else wrong with Ashley?"

"No..."

"Normally two tracker jacker stings wouldn't be this bad. I really need to know for the sake of her." I winced at that. I had to tell her about the baby. She's the only one that can possibly help her and the only one that possibly knows what's going on. This just isn't good. It's not gonna turn out well. Everyone read the expression on my face and immediately knew something else was wrong with her. They're all gonna murder me. Seriously. How am I going to explain this one?

"Well... y- yes..." I admitted. The team just looked at me. I turned to face them. "G- guys... Ashley- Ashley's pregnant..."

***REVIEW! Oooooh! Lloyd told them! What's gonna happen? How will they react? Will they ever get out of the book? How will Ashley react when she finds out he told them? How will the book be affected? IDK! REVIEW!***


	261. Chapter 261 When She Says

#Lloyd's point of view  
Everyone just stared at me. Kai stepped forward. "She's what?" he said, emphasizing the what. I took a step back.

"Ashley's pregnant..." I muttered and looked at the ground.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No..."

"So when we asked if you got yourselves into-"

"No! I wasn't lying!" I cut him off before he could finish. "Cole's daughter, Willow, caused this!"

"Willow's just a baby!" Kai objected.

"You think I don't know that!? Willow has the element of nightmares and illusions and the ability to make them come true! This was not a dream come true! It was a nightmare come true! This isn't our fault! It's Willow's!"

"Why are you bringing Cole's daughter into this?" Kai objected again.

"Because she's the one who caused it! I- I never asked for this! And neither did Ashley! Do you think we did this on purpose!?" Everyone just stared at me.

#Zane's point of view  
This was crazy. I believe Lloyd. It really doesn't sound like something he'd actually do, accidentally or on purpose. Whatever Katniss, weird name, was seeing or listening to was being recorded in the book. The words had clearly been dramatically changed. If Cole's reading, or even Terra, they're not going to happy with Lloyd for bringing their daughter into this when we get back.

How are we going to get out of this stupid book? We have to get out of here before something bad happens. We heard a cannon. "What was that?" Nya asked.

"That was the cannon. Goes off every time someone's killed," Katniss, still a weird name, said.

"How many people have been killed already?" Sterling asked.

"Fourteen."

"How many of you were there in the first place?"

"Twenty four." Okay, so over half have been killed. "But then you guys were added to the game..." Oh, okay. Nevermind. I take that back.

#Cole's point of view  
Oh, I was reading alright. I'm not super happy with Lloyd right now, throwing my daughter under the bus. It was strange to see the words in the book change as you read. Lloyd could be right about Willow causing that. I really just don't like the way he proposed the idea. He pretty much accused her. No one accuses my family of anything.

No one. I don't know how I'm going to get these guys out of this book. I guess they're just on their own. The book seems to get longer and longer. More and more pages are added. If my team is the last people left, they're not going to kill each other. They'll be stuck in that stupid arena forever. They'll be stuck in the book forever.

#Kai's point of view  
We have to get out of here. We have to get out of here quick. October needs to be found. Ashley can't be in here like this for much longer. Katniss seems nice and is taking care of Ashley. I don't know how we can repay her. I began to think of how we could get out of here on our own. The sky went dark.

Then I realized something. The entire book is in Katniss' point of view. The book ends when she wants it to. We have to kill Katniss.

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! Review or that's not ending well... And we all know how clever and how could of a hunter Katniss is. REVIEW!***


	262. Chapter 262 Would She Do That?

#Kai's point of view  
I looked over at Katniss who was asleep next to Peeta, and I made my move and woke the rest of the team up. I saved Sterling for last in case he went all bipolar and I needed back up, but he was fine. A little grumpy, though... "Dad, what the heck are you doing?" he griped.

"Sshh! We need to keep the other two asleep. I glanced over at them. Yep, still asleep.

"What for?" Jay groaned.

"Sshh! I said be quiet!" I yelled in a whisper. Jay groaned. Zane was still trying to gently and calmly get Kay up. Kay opened her eyes and sat up sleepily. It was like she was drunk. Zane shushed her before she said anything.

"Kai, please tell us what this is about," Alex said quietly and everyone seemed to agree.

"The book is in her point of view! The book's over when she is!"

#Zane's point of view  
Why didn't either of the nindroids think of that? I really don't know. "Okay... So you're suggesting we kill her?" Sterling asked.

"Yeah, we kill her!" Kai yelled in a whisper and used hand gestures to emphasize his point.

"Okay, Dad? How do we kill her? I don't think any of us have our weapons," Scarlett said.

"Then we go out and find one! There are tons of kids out here in this arena!"

"Kay and I will go. The rest of you stay here," I said.

"Alright, but be careful," Kai said. Yeah, no problem. "Try and get back so we can kill her before she wakes up!" No problem. Kay and I went out to see what we could find. We were careful of snares and other traps. We weren't going to be killed by characters of a book. We heard the snap of a twig, and Kay and I took off running back to the cave. We heard someone running behind us.

We heard the break of the wind for a sharp second, and Kay stumbled to the ground. She had an arrow in her back. I yanked her up. "Keep running! You'll be fine!" I said. She yanked the arrow painfully from her back. Another arrow slipped past my face, and we took off without a thought. Kay turned around, and held the arrow in place, and the person following us ran right into it.

The cannon went off and Kay began crying hysterically. "Kay! It's fine! It's only a fictional character from a book!" I felt like someone was still following us. I dragged Kay along and we made it back to the cave.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Find any- oh my god! What happened!?" Kai exclaimed when they came back. The back of Kay's ninja suit was covered in blood.

"She's fine. We just need to get back," Zane said.

"Did you not find any weapons?"

"No, but my back did," Kay said through heavy breaths.

"Okay, so how are we going to kill her?" Kai asked.

"I have an idea," Sterling said and stood up. He stood and looked down at Katniss who screamed as loud as she could in her sleep.

"Dude! What was that!?" Jay asked.

"Made her feel terrified and frightened and unable to control herself. Now come on. We need to find a new hiding place," Sterling said. I picked up Ashley and carried her bridal style. She was still unconscious. We hid, and clearly some other contestants followed her scream, and they killed her. There was a short flash, and we were back on the Bounty.

Cole seemed to be waiting for us. "You better never accuse my daughter of anything ever again!" He said angrily.

"There's no other way Ashley could be pregnant!" I yelled back. Cole glared at me.

"Ever stop to think that maybe the baby isn't yours!?" I froze. Would Ashley do that? Is- is the baby not mine?

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! And you just wait until the last petal to Ashley's rose falls... REVIEW!***


	263. Chapter 263 Nightmares Aren't Beautiful

#Lloyd's point of view

I felt like I might cry at the thought of Ashley cheating on me. She had every right too, though, after what happened between Amber and I... That may have been an accident, and she may have tricked me, but I had every option to shut it down, and I just didn't "I'll- I'll be right back..." I said with a shudder and went to put Ashley in her bed. I gently set her down and looked at her with hope. Hope that the baby was mine. What would I say to Ashley when she woke up?

I couldn't yell at Ashley. I can't get mad at her! If the baby's not mine... whose is it? I didn't want to think these things right now, but these thoughts are too hard to shut down once you have them going. Maybe the baby isn't Holly. Maybe it is, but maybe Holly isn't my daughter. I thought about it. Ashley was pregnant before the wedding. She was a week in at the wedding, and I didn't know it. Maybe it is just Willow causing this, but then again, I don't want to jump to any conclusions. I had had nightmares about Ashley being this way. Willow granted my nightmares, not Ashley's. This is just a nightmare anyway. It would be a nightmare even if I hadn't dreamt it.

#Cole's point of view

For a really long time, my biggest fear was that Willow didn't belong to me. I was scared that she belonged to someone else, but something deep down inside Terra would never ever do that to me. I knew Willow belonged to me. All because of mere stupidity. They tested Willow's DNA when she was born. She absolutely belonged to me. Maybe I shouldn't have said that to Lloyd. Of course Ashley would never do anything like that. Nothing even close. Maybe Willow did grant one of their nightmares. Maybe I overreacted and said something we all know couldn't possibly be true.

Lloyd came back, and he looked pretty upset. "Lloyd, listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said, and we all know that it couldn't possibly be true. I-"

"It's fine... just- please don't talk about it..." Lloyd shuddered. Now I felt guilty. Really guilty. I looked over at Terra. She frowned. I looked back to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, listen. When-"

"Whatever you have to say, I don't wanna hear it!" he snapped before I could finish. He got up and left. Now I felt terrible.

#Kai's point of view

Alex had gone to bed early. Said she had a head ache. Sometimes I really don't know how I ended up with that girl. I'll admit. I'm ill tempered sometimes, but yet, I still ended up with someone like Alex. A girl that can be sweet and gently and soft, but snap a bone when she needs to. Sterling's anger issues? Yeah, I can see who he takes after... and maybe he takes after me a bit to exaggeratedly. He's like me times a trillion. October? Normally, she's like Alex times a trillion. She wouldn't ever snap a bone if she needed to.

When I went to bed, Alex was sitting against the wall and staring out through the window as tears silently fell down her cheeks. I sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her head in my shoulder. "Hey, everything's gonna be alright," I whispered to her and began to stroke her hair.

"I'm worried about October, Kai... She- she just-"

"Ssshh... It's fine. It's all gonna be fine. I promise."

"How can you be so sure? We- we don't even know where October is!" she cried.

"We'll find her. I swear. Alex, someday everything will be level and calm, and everything will be normal. Someday we'll have a normal life, but, for now, this is the life we chose, and the life we live and we're going to have to live. Trust me, things could be so much worse," I said solemnly, "and sometimes, you just have to go with it." She pulled back to look into my eyes as if to see if I really meant what I was saying. I faintly smiled at her with apologetic eyes. She shuddered and rested her head against my chest. She continued to silently cry as she fell asleep as we sat on the floor. I love Alex, and I really don't know how I could've ended up with her.

#Ashley's point of view

I had a dream the entire time I was unconscious. It played over and over again. The last petal on my rose fell, and we were in a strange place... but I don't know where. It was a nightmare, though. It really was. When I finally came back to consciousness, it was extremely early in the morning. I got out of bed and got a head rush and stumbled to my side. I walked down the hallway and spotted the rose. I was about to throw up after inhaling it's toxic scent, and then the last petal fell.

#REVIEW! OR ELSE! Come on, guys. 33,000 views (yeah, you read that right) from 36 different countries? and only 822 reviews? Come on, people! You can do better than that! lol... What will happen with the rose? Does the baby belong to Lloyd? What will happen to October? IDK! REVIEW!***


	264. Chapter 264 Prepare for the Worst

#Ashley's point of view  
Now I was just waiting for the petal's effect. It might not happen for months. I decide to stay calm about it, or at least try to. I went back and laid down in my own bed restlessly. I just couldn't sleep. It was about two in the morning. I felt exhausted, but I just couldn't sleep.

#Lloyd's point of view  
At about two thirty in the morning, I felt the mattress shift and I opened my eyes. It was just Ashley. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked quietly as I put my arm over her.

"I'll tell you later... Right now, I really just don't wanna talk about it..." she said quietly. I said nothing more, and neither did she. At a moment like this, I don't really care wether the baby belongs to me or not. I care that Ashley's with me. That's all. I love Ashley. I don't know how I could've ever doubted that.

I slowly fell back asleep with Ashley cradled in my arms.

#Cole's point of view  
When I woke up, I woke up with a migraine. I laid back down and groaned. Terra woke up and propped herself up on her side and looked down at me as I rubbed my temples. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly and ran her fingers back through my hair.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine... I should probably just stay in here for a little while..." I groaned. Terra looked at me with empathy and ran her fingers through my hair as my vision went in and out of focus, and I almost immediately fell back asleep.

#Terra's point of view  
Poor Cole. He seemed pretty sick, but I'm sure he'll be fine later. I was really happy that I didn't feel any morning sickness. That's the worst. We still haven't told the rest of the guys I'm pregnant. I'm only a month in. No one seemed super thrilled when they found out about Ashley. How're they gonna react to this? I try not to compare it to when they found out about Willow.

Willow was totally different. I doubt Kai's going to try and kill Cole over this one. I can understand why he was totally and utterly infuriated. Cole about killed the twins choking Alex when she and Kai were married. Then we got Willow from stupidity outside of marriage. Smooth move by us, right? I wonder what my next baby will turn out like... Element of life.

Will it be a boy or girl? Will it be anything like Willow? Who will it look more like? Why even worry myself with these questions? I'm not finding out any time soon.

#Jay's point of view  
Still fascinated by the roses. "Hey, anyone seen Ashley's rose?" I asked. Ashley's rose was the same color as her ninja suit. It looked just like October's rose, but the tips of the petals were lined in gold and the thorns were gold, too. I saw the petals laying around a stem on the counter. The last petal fell.

"Aw, great," Sterling said as he examined the rose. "We're in some deep-"

"No foul language," Kai corrected his son before his son could finish.

"Don't patronize me," Sterling said sarcastically without looking up, and I about lost it. I resisted the temptation to laugh. Sterling can actually be funny sometimes, I must admit.

#Lloyd's point of view  
When I finally woke up, Ashley was still asleep next to me. She clearly had a rough time of unconsciousness and a rough time actually sleeping. Her eyes opened tiredly and she looked up at me. "Hey," I said quietly.

"What's up?" she laughed.

"A lot," I laughed. She kissed me and smiled as she did. I pulled off and she looked up at me. "Ashley, I need to ask you something, and I really need you to answer it truthfully." I moved back and she sat up and looked at me, scared of what I had to say. "The- the baby-" I began, and she tensed up. "Ashley, does the baby or does it not belong to me?"

She bit her lower lip and looked away, and I prepared for the worst.

***REVIEW PEEPS! And hard to believe it was 120 chapters ago you found out Terra was pregnant with Willow... I loved reading the reviews for that chapter XD it's chapter 144. Just sayin :) and forgive me for the short chapters... REVIEW PEEPS! OR ELSE!***


	265. Chapter 265 Twins of the Twins

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Ashley? Ashley, I need you to answer me, and I need you to answer me truthfully," I said and almost begged.

"Lloyd, nightmares aren't supposed to turn out okay... It could be anybody's, and I can only hope and dream that it belongs to you and not anyone else. This is suppose to be a nightmare, Lloyd, but hopefully we didn't get the worst of it," she said softly and caressed. my cheek with her hand softly. "We- we just can't find out until the baby's born..."

I shuddered and looked away. I couldn't look into her eyes.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra came back in the room and she sat next to me and I sat up, my head still feeling like I ran into a building over and over again. "Hey, are you feeling any better?" she said quietly so she wouldn't possibly make my headache worse.

"Yeah..." I said hoarsely. "Geez, my head has never hurt this bad..." I groaned.

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I painfully shook my head. "Alright. Come join us when you feel better." I nodded slightly and she pecked me on the lips and let me be. "Love you." She left. I laid back down and just stared at the ceiling. What's wrong with me?

#Kai's point of view  
Cole's not feeling well, clearly he's not. He's got a splitting head ache and he hasn't been up for hours. We've all just been sitting here waiting for the petal's effect, but still nothing's happened. A week later, and still nothing's happened. Ashley seems to be feeling a small bit better, and Cole wakes up about every morning with some form of head ache.

Ashley's still sick, but she seems better. Alex is still incredibly worried about October and she misses her. Amber still hasn't been found, and no assassinations have been reported. Sterling seems calm and he doesn't say much anymore. He misses his twin sister more than anything, and I can tell he's worried about her. I want to talk to him about it, but I don't want to upset him.

I went down to the bottom of the ship where we store a lot of our old stuff and began looking for something that had been given to me years ago when something caught my eye. Old, dusty boxes and cases were stacked on top of one another like a wall of bricks when I came across something behind an old, muddy sheet. I didn't know if I should pull it off or not.

My conscience began fighting with itself, but I pulled the sheet off and about screamed at what I saw. It was a painting of the royal family of Ninjago from five hundred years ago. This didn't make sense. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real. I shook my head in disbelief and ran upstairs as fast as I could.

#Zane's point of view

Kai was hysterical. He was freaking out about something. "There- there's a painting in- th- the bottom of the ship and it- it-"

"Kai, just show us what it is," I said and we went to the bottom of the ship, and we all saw the painting. I looked at the date it was painted. Five hundred years ago. This was crazy. "Wow, this is really old."

"No, no, no. Look at the people in the painting," Kai said, and I did. There was the king and queen and their two children. You'll never believe who they were. They looked exactly like October and Sterling.

***all I'm gonna say is... REVIEW OR ELSE!***


	266. Chapter 266 Without a Trace

#Zane's point of view  
We stared at the painting. This was completely outside of my logical perimeters. This didn't compute. It didn't make sense. "What do you make of this, Zane?" Kai asked and gestured to the painting.

"I- I don't know what to make of it." Sterling stepped forward and stared at the painting. October looked gorgeous in the picture. The entire family looked so formal.

"How- how is that possible?" Sterling sad and ran his fingers over the painting. "This- this doesn't make sense..." They were all sitting up straight and October was smiling, and it looked very natural. Sterling was even faintly smiling, too. His hair didn't seem as crazy and wild, and maybe he had attempted to put a comb through it.

This didn't make sense to any of us.

#Kai's point of view  
Five hundred freaking years ago!? The Royal family of Ninjago!? Alex stepped forward and was looking down at her phone. She became paralyzed and dropped her phone. She looked up at the painting in disbelief. I picked up her phone to see what she was looking at. "Alex? Alex what's wrong?"

I looked back to the phone. She had looked up the royal family of Ninjago from five hundred years back. There was a list of names of people in the royal family. I looked back up to the painting before reading the names. What looked to be October was in a cream colored dress and had a Royal red sash across her shoulder.

Sterling was in a navy blue suit with the same red sash. I couldn't make much of the king and queen besides the fact that they just looked like a king and queen. I looked down at the phone. "Read it out loud," Alex said, but stayed extremely still.

"'List of the people in the last Royal family of Ninjago:

Queen Annabella  
King Charles  
Princess October... And Prince Sterling!?'" Everyone froze.

"What!?" Sterling exclaimed and took the phone from me. "This- this isn't real! It can't be real! It- it doesn't make any sense!" Sterling began to hyper ventilate and back up and dropped the phone. "That- that's not true! It- it can't be! I- I-"

"Sterling? Are you okay?" I asked and began to slowly inch towards him. I need to be extremely careful around Sterling. Sterling was sweating now. He was going crazy.

"This- this is a lie! This isn't true! It can't be! I'm- I'm not royalty! I'm not five hundred years old!" I slowly made my way towards him. "Get away from me!" He screamed and took off running. I looked back to everyone and we exchanged glances. What's wrong with Sterling? I hope this isn't one of his bipolar outbreaks.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley ran upstairs as soon as she saw the painting. She was scared by it. We all went upstairs and began talking about it. It didn't make sense to any of us! Not even to either nindroids. None of us know what to make of it. Of only October were here to see that. I decided to look up the family on my phone while we sat at the table and discussed it.

I read what the phone said to myself.

_Queen Annabella and King Charles had two kids; Princess October and Prince Sterling. They were twins, and neither were recorded at what time they were born, so no one knew which twin was actually the next in line for the throne. The kingdom went into argument about it, fighting over who should be the next to rule the kingdom._

_The twins tried to stay out of the people's opinion, and just act as they normally would instead of trying to win the people over. Princess October was the belle of the town. She was said to be the most gorgeous girl throughout the entire kingdom and the sweetest. Prince Sterling was solemn but said to be very handsome, and he and his sister rarely got into fights._

_The king and queen and the rest of the kingdom refused to let the two twins to co-rule, and the kingdom almost went to war. The day before the king died, when the two twins were only seventeen, Princess October and Prince Sterling disappeared without a trace, and all that was found was dribbles of blood that wasn't theirs in their rooms and paw prints of a huge, I identified animal._

_The twins' whereabouts were never found, and no one still to this day knows what happened to them._

I was taken aback. This was crazy! All of a sudden, everyone froze and became very quiet and heard the muffled conversation of two people that sounded like they were below the ship. Everyone slowly got up and opened the trap door to the bottom of the ship, and sure enough, the last petal's falling came into affect. The Royal Twins had come from the painting.

***REVIEW! Or I will never make this make sense. REVIEW!***


	267. Chapter 267 Not the Only One

#Kai's point of view  
"Oh my God..." I muttered, and the royal twins just stared up at me.

"I beg your pardon, but, I don't think it is proper to use the Lord's name in vain," the Princess said. She had a slight British accent. I just stared at them with a slightly dropped jaw.

"She's right, you know?" the Prince backed her up. Sterling stared at him in awe. It was like he was looking in a mirror.

"Now, if you'll be ever so kind, would you please help us get out of here and explain to us what is going on?" Sterling and I exchanged glances and helped the two up. The Princess went directly to the present Sterling. "Why, you look just like my brother!" she exclaimed. "What did you say your name was?"

"Sterling."

"No, really. What's your real name?"

"No, really. It's Sterling. And trust me, sister, you look just like October."

"I- I am October."

"I have a twin sister named October."

"Please, stop making things up."

"I'm really not making things up. October really exists, she's just not here, and she probably won't be for a while..." The Princess stared at him.

"Right..." She turned around to look at the rest of us. "Oh my! Why are girls wearing pants!?" She acted like it was a sin. "That is preposterous!"

"Yeah, and so is your vocabulary," Sterling spat.

"I beg your pardon!?" The Princess turned to face Sterling. "You are not to treat me this way!"

"You're not the queen," Sterling snapped back. The princess glared at him. She rolled her eyes and looked back to the rest of us.

"Please, someone get me out of these uncomfortable clothes," she said.

"It involves wearing pants," Alex said. The princess cringed.

"Alright, fine. I'll wear your ridiculous pants..."

#Alex's point of view  
She looked exactly like October. It was scary. I put her in October's clothes, and they fit her perfectly. I put her in one of October's t-shirts and a pair of her sweat pants and the princess fidgeted. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"These- they- they feel so strange!"

"And?"

"They're the most comfortable things I've ever worn! When did girls start wearing pants?"

"I don't really know the answer to that question... Now, come on. We need to get to the table." She followed me and kept her back entirely erect. "Listen, if you're going to be aboard the Destiny's Bounty, you gonna need to loosen up and relax a little bit." She just looked at me unsure of what to do. "Here."

I walked over to her. "Drop your shoulders and loosen up your back a little bit," I said and placed my hands on her tenses shoulders, and they loosened.

"But- but this is so improper. I could never balance a book on top of my head walking like this!"

"Good. That's exactly what we're going for."

#Cole's point of view  
Kai, Alex, and Sterling helped the royal twins to loosen up and relax a little bit. "Okay, while we're all here, I have something to tell you guys..." I admitted. "Terra- she's- well, let's put it this way... Ashley's not the only one pregnant on board the Bounty..." Kai stared at me.

"Cole, what are you getting at?" he sounded irritated.

"Terra- Terra's pregnant..."

***REVIEW! OR ELSE! Mwa hahahaha XD REVIEW!***


	268. Chapter 268 What Did You Lose?

#Cole's point of view  
Kai glared at me. "Terra's what?" he said angrily.

"You heard me," I said, scared of Kai's reaction.

"You two better not fight! I've only been here for ten minutes and I can tell you two are never happy with each other!" exclaimed the princess. We shot looks at her. She stood up straight and glared down at both of us. "Don't you dare fight." Kai looked back at me unhappily, but soon untensed. The princess looked around at all of us. "Now, please, someone explain to us what's going on."

"I'm just trying to figure out how you look exactly like my kids," Alex said and leaned back, trying to absorb everything.

"Well, are either of you royal blood? Even the slightest trace?" The prince asked. All eyes were on Alex now.

"Uh... Well... Actually, um..." Alex began.

#Kai's point of view  
"Wait, Alex? That journal that fell to my feet one time, it- it said you had royal blood," I said. Alex pursed her lips and looked away.

"Alex? Is- is that true?" Zane asked.

"Y- yes... It is..."

"Wait, but- Alex, you told me they were extremely distant family," I said.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? I guess I did. Technically they are. They're my family from five hundred years ago. That's pretty distant, isn't it?" she said nervously. Alex lied to me? I sighed. "I can't believe my ancestors are here sitting at the table with me."

"But how do they look exactly like Sterling and October?" Jay asked.

"That's the thing that confuses me," Alex said. "How they look so exact... and honest to God, I had no clue that they had the same exact names." The prince and princess constantly exchanged looks, unsure of what to think. I didn't know what to think. None of us know what to think.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley sat next to me, looking extremely tired and sick. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her discreetly.

"I just don't feel well. My stomach really hurts," she said faintly.

"Why don't you go to bed?" I asked her. She huffed.

"Maybe I should. Good night," she said tiredly and got up. I tugged on her wrist softly and she turned around and kissed me. She left and the royal twins just stared at me. I raised one of my eyebrows, unsure of why they were giving me a look like they were. They exchanged looks and looked away, rejoining the conversation of everyone else.

I got up to check on Ashley an hour later, and I secretly walked into her room and slowly shut the door behind my and I heard Ashley's shudders. "Ashley? Hey, what's wrong?" I asked and sat next to her. She sat up next to me and her tears glistened in the dim moonlight. "Ashley?"

"I- I lost it..."

"You lost what?" I looked deep into her misty eyes. Then I realized what she meant. She lost the baby.

***REVIEW OR ELSE! And when Kai finds the journal is chapter 40&41... REVIEW!***


	269. Chapter 269 Not What I Thought

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Oh, Ashley! No!" I said softly. She nodded. I wrapped her in my arms and she rested her head on my chest and continued to cry. Ashley lost the baby. She lost it. I stroked her hair slowly as if I was trying to soak it all in and remember it. "I'm so sorry, Ashley... I- I don't know what else to say..." I felt terrible. What am I supposed to do? "Hey, our wedding's coming up in a month or two- and- hopefully things will be better by then," I said softly.

"Hopefully," she trembled. I hugged her tighter.

"I'm really sorry, Ashley..."

#Cole's point of view  
Somehow, we got a little off track... We started goofing around and even the two royal twins joined in. We tried talking with their accents, and they attempted to talk like us. To ourselves, we don't have an accent. To them, we do. To us, they do. To them, they sound normal. Our laughing stopped when Lloyd came back and gloomily slumped down into his chair.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"C- can you guys just be sensitive to Ashley for a few days...? She- she just found out she lost the baby..." He said sadly, his voice trailing off at the end.

"L- Lloyd? Are- are you serious?" I asked, almost unable to believe it. Everyone's jaw slightly hung open.

"Yeah... She's really torn..." Now I felt really bad about what I said to him earlier. I really shouldn't have said that. Ever. Now I felt guilty. Then I started thinking of Terra. I looked over at her, and I could tell she was scared of that happening to her baby. I put my arm around her. She knew I could tell.

#Lloyd's point of view  
When I went to bed, I went to Ashley's room. I quietly opened the door and shut it and slipped into bed next to Ashley. She was apparently awake, and she laid right up next to me and I wrapped her in my arms. She was still shuddering. "I'm really sorry, Ashley," I said softly. "I really am." She turned to face me.

"Lloyd, what am I supposed to do?" she squeaked. I tucked her hair behind her ear as a silent tear fell from her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley..." She looked down and clenched her teeth and I pulled her in closer to me and she buried her head in my chest. "I'm sorry, Ashley... I'm so, so sorry..." In the morning, I didn't remember falling asleep, but I remembered Ashley next to me, and she was still there. I felt so bad for her.

I actually didn't realize she cared so much about the baby. Now I see. I didn't realize I wanted the baby until Ashley lost it.

#Kai's point of view

I woke up and discreetly got up so I wouldn't awake Alex. I went out on to the deck to get fresh air, and I leaned over the deck and looked up to the sky as the breeze whistled by my ears. "Miss me, Dad?" I turned around.

"Funny," I said sarcastically. "Princess, what are you doing out here?" I turned around, and then saw the red eyes and red streaks in her hair. This wasn't the princess. This was actually October.

***I'm lazy... What's gonna happen blah blah blah? REVIEW!***


	270. Chapter 270 First the Baby, Now You?

#Kai's point of view  
"I'm no princess, Dad." She pulled a knife from her pocket, and the prince walked out on the deck.

"Put that knife away!" he scolded her. "Princess! We are not to kill be people?" She glared at him.

"Why do you sound like that?" she said, maybe trying to resist a laugh.

"Why do you sound like that?"

"What do you mean? You're the one with the accent."

"What? Excuse me, but I believe it is the other way around."

"Okay, Sterling. Stop-"

"What is all this ruckus about?" the princess asked as she walked out on the deck. "And who on earth are you?"

"Ppfff who are you?" October laughed and I began to slowly sneak up behind her to take the knife. The princess saw me and I shook my head. She looked. Back to October.

"Princess of Ninjago. Who do you think you are?" Sterling came out onto the deck.

"Okay, this is just awkward." Then he saw October. "October!" he exclaimed. He ran up to her and threw his arms around her.

"Uuhh..." then Sterling secretly took the knife from her and jumped back and pointed it at her and Nya came running out with the remainder of the rose, and October went back to normal. Sterling dropped the knife. "W- where am I, and why are there two of me?" I laughed. She turned around and looked at me, puzzled.

"We'll explain everything later," the princess said in a grimacing voice.

#Cole's point of view  
Awesome. October's back. We're having a hard time explaining the royal twins to her, and the royal twins aren't helping because they keep denying they came from a painting. "We most certainly did not come from a painting!" the princess exclaimed.

"Okay, listen. You came from a painting, so be quiet about it, your highness," I snapped. She glared at me.

"I don't like your tone," she said and sat up straight.

"Okay, there is no way in related to this person," October laughed. Yeah, no kidding. Terra's still scared about losing the baby, and Ashley's torn about losing hers. Lloyd doesn't really know what to do, and I don't know what to tell him. Now I just feel guilty about what I said to him...

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley's still torn. I can't say I'm too happy about it, either. "Ashley, listen. I'm really sorry and-"

"No, it's fine," she said sadly. "At least now I won't have to tell my mom." She managed a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Lloyd, I have to go home... I can't stay here any more. I need to leave."

"What!? No! Ashley, you can't leave!"

"I'll be back to marry you Lloyd, I-"

"Ashley, you can't do this!"

"Lloyd, listen. I-"

"Why would you do this Ashley!? Don't you know how heart broken I was when you died!?" Ashley froze, and I left the room.

#Zane's point of view  
It was easier than I thought to turn October back. Lloyd came down the hall and went out on the deck. He seemed irritated. Ashley followed him. I watched them through the window. Lloyd seemed really upset with Ashley. She told him something and he huffed and looked back over the side of the deck. Ashley placed her hand on Lloyd's shoulder and he turned to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He asked her something from over her shoulder and she pulled back with a smile and whispered something in his ear. Lloyd laughed and came back inside and Ashley went back to her room. "What was that all about?" Kai asked.

"Ashley has to leave..."

***REVIEW! Or else... REVIEW!***


	271. Chapter 271 My Fear

#Cole's point of view  
Now I feel really bad about what I said earlier... "So, what was she smiling about and what did she whisper to you?" Kai asked.

"Oh, uh... that was nothing," he said nervously. Whatever. "I'm really gonna miss her, guys..." he said sadly. I could empathize with him. I think most of us could.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Lloyd. We're all going to miss Ashley. Isn't your wedding in like- a month or two?" I said.

"Yeah, it is. She told me she'd be back for it. I just- I don't know, guys... I just lost my kid and I really really don't want to lose her," he said without looking up at any of us. Everyone exchanged glances briefly, but stayed quiet. We all felt terrible for Lloyd, especially me.

#Kai's point of view  
I know how Lloyd feels. Alex lost the first baby, and neither of us realized we cared about it until she did, even if she was only a week and a half in. I remember seeing Lloyd's face when Jay told him Ashley was dead. You should've seen him. He froze and his jaw barely hung open with wide eyes that soon began to well with tears.

His blank expression began to evolve to an expression of grief and pain. It was terrible, and it burned to see it. Ashley dying was agonizing for Lloyd. He almost made himself sick over it. I didn't see him laugh until we gave the speech at Cole's wedding, and I never saw him so happy until Ashley showed up wings and all.

"Wait... I'm confused. Someone please explain to me what's going on?" the princess said, still with a slight British accent.

"Ashley is an angel, she belongs in Heaven, and now she has to go back," I said, and she and the prince looked utterly confused. "Don't ask." It was scary. The royal twins looked identical to our twins.

#Zane's point of view  
Still, this does not compute. There's no way that they could look this identical without their DNA being exactly the same, and that's not possible. After all these years of mixed DNA, there's no way it could be so exact. They're exactly the same height and weight, and they're just identical in every way.

"Okay, let's- let's change the subject," Jay said, and we all looked at him, waiting for him to say something else. He looked at the princess. "Princess, there is no way you can balance a book on your head and walk across the entire deck." The princess grimaced.

"Watch me." she got the biggest, heaviest book from our bookshelf and started at the end of the deck. She erected her back and placed the book on her head. She made it across without a single flaw.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley left. Now, it was two months later. It was our wedding day. Now, my biggest fear; she wasn't going to walk the aisle.

***REVIEW!***


	272. Chapter 272 We Do, but She Doesn't

#Lloyd's point of view  
I was pacing back and forth. Now I understand why Cole and Kai were acting like this on their wedding day. This is nerve wrecking! I hadn't seen Ashley in two months. Does she even remember? Of- of course she does! She- she just- I don't know. I don't know what to say, think or do.

Before I knew it, I carried my worries to the alter. I felt like screaming or spazzing out as I pattered my feet nervously, and then I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. It was Ashley. She looked- she looked indescribable! Her hair was down and curled in big locks like October's hair and her cheeks were as rosy as ever, and her eyes deeper than the ocean. I thought I might die looking at her, and I could hear myself squeak. She laughed.

Her dress looked ancient, but in a gorgeous way. "Where'd you get a dress like that?" I asked. She smiled and looked down at it.

"Let's just say that we have some really old dress makers from where I come from." I laughed. We ignored what the minister was saying the entire time and just pretty much said "I do" whenever we had to. Otherwise, we carried on with a muttered conversation.

#Kai's point of view  
At the reception, Alex smiled and placed her head on my shoulder. "Remind you of someone?" she said with a smile. I looked over at the laughing Lloyd and Ashley. Not even old enough to drink. Eighteen and nineteen. Young, stupid, and vulnerable. I knew who they reminded me of.

They reminded me of us. Alex and I. The princess and October and Sterling and the prince stayed with each other all night, wanting to confuse people. It confused us, even. We could only tell them apart by their accents and October's purple streaks. I didn't know when we were going to send them back, or even if we were going to. To be honest, I kind of liked them.

#Cole's point of view  
We sort of let Willow inhale a small bit of tomorrow tea, but only for the wedding. She was six, but just for tonight. We'd use the watch to change her back later. Willow had curly, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. She looked just like a mixture of Terra and I. She giggled a lot and kept running up to me during the reception and hugging me and then run off laughing.

She was so cute. I don't know where I'd be if we didn't have her. Hopefully, though, Willow will learn from our mistakes. Terra and I may be her parents, but I don't know if I want Willow following in our footsteps. Terra and I have talked and decided to just try and not talk about that, and hopefully just make sure she doesn't find out. I love Willow. I really don't know if my life would be the same without her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
A few of Ashley's old friends came charging up to her and halting and stumbling to a stop. "You guys aren't drunk, are you?" Ashley asked. Her friends rolled their eyes.

"No, of course we're not drunk! We're not legal drinking age anyway!" her friend laughed. Ashley laughed at her. "Listen, you have got to get up there and sing!"

"Oh, I don't know... I-"

"I didn't know you could sing," I cut her off. She bit her lower lip.

"Well, I guess I'm okay... I-"

"Okay? Okay!? Are you kidding me!?" another one of her friends exclaimed. "Girl, get up there, get that violin, and sing."

"And you play violin?"

"It's a viola, and yes, sadly, I do."

"Sadly? What do you-"

"ASHLEY!" The room was hushed. Ashley's mom was standing in the doorway.

"You didn't tell your mom you were getting married?" I whispered to her. She looked down at the floor. Oh, great.

***REVIEW! And I'm still accepting OCs for Terra's baby and maybe Ashley will have one in the future? Element has been determined already :) and oh, shoot! Ashley's mom is here to crash the wedding! REVIEW!


	273. Chapter 273 Crashed

(So I was thinking... and don't forget to tell me in the reviews... if Terra's baby is a girl... maybe I'd name her Wednesday or Germany... Sorry, I like unique names :) If you can't tell all ready... *cough cough* Sterling and October

and maybe if Ashley has a baby in the future and it's a girl... I'd name her Winter or something... and sorry... I'm not good at coming up with boy's names :) help? and should the baby be a boy or a girl? Idk... just read the story and review :))

#Lloyd's point of view

"Ashley, why didn't you tell me!?" Her mother was outraged.

"Mom, I- I just-"

"I am so sorry I got here too late to stop this from happening," her mom's voice frustratingly trembled.

"Mom, what do you mean too-"

"This man killed you, Ashley." Ashley stared at her mom in awe and disbelief.

"Mom! Lloyd most certainly did not kill me! Who do you think you are saying things like that!?" Ashley snapped back. I had never seen her like this before.

"I don't understand how you can be this man's guardian angel," she said angrily.

"And sometimes I really don't understand how you can be my mom," Ashley spat back. Her mother was taken aback.

"You do not talk to me that way!"

"I'm eighteen, Mom! And-"

"Exactly! You're eighteen! You shouldn't be getting married at an age that you're young and stupid!" The room errupted into small, muttered chatter.

"Don't you call Ashley stupid!" Oops, guess I'm in this now. The room resilenced. "I love Ashley, and I love her more than anything! You have no right to come barging through those doors and telling your daughter that she's stupid for marrying someone she loves! I know I'm no fool for marrying Ashley! Anyone would kill to marry her!" Everyone's eyes were on me now. Ashley's mother was even more infuriated than before.

"And he's not the one who murdered Ashley!" I heard Sterling's voice. He jumped up on top of the table. "I am!" Everyone gasped and Sterling's wings tore through the back of his shirt. Ashley's mom's jaw dropped. "And now, I see what a fool I was. Anyone can see that Ashley would be an angel even without her wings. Me? You would never be able to tell. Now why don't you go crash someone else's wedding!?"

#Kai's point of view

Okay, I never would've expected Sterling to do that. Not in a million years. Alex and I changed embarrassed, stunned glances. I hope Sterling isn't about to have one of his bipolar outbreaks. That would be really bad right now. Ashley looked up at Sterling with an expression that might've said "thank you," but it was hard to tell. She almost had admiration in her eyes. Scarlett looked up at her brother, making it hard for herself to believe what was going on. The room was still silent, and Sterling continued to glare at Ashley's mother, and everyone stared at him and his wings in awe.

#Cole's point of view

Willow walked over to me and I picked her up, and she wasn't laughing or leaving this time. She was scared. She was scared of her cousin. She buried her head in my shoulder and perhaps began to fall asleep. Terra faintly smiled at us through her awe and fear, but her attention went back to Sterling. "Mom, you need to leave. You need to leave now," Ashley commanded, sounding upset.

"This isn't over, Ashley. And you will be coming back, and you won't be returning." Ashley's mother stormed out. Lloyd leaned down and whispered something to Ashley when everyone's chatter started back and Sterling got down from the table. Ashley's mom froze in the doorway. "You what!?"

The room went silent again. What was going on now?

#Lloyd's point of view

When everyone's chatter started back, I looked at Ashley and quietly said, "Well, at least she didn't find out you were pregnant." Ashley almost smiled, but her mom stopped her.

"You what!?" Ashley just stared at her mom with wide eyes. The room went silent again.

"You- you heard-"

"I most certainly did. Ashley, what has gotten into you!?"

"No, Mom! It's not what you think! I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You're coming back with me. Wedding's over."

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! and still accepting OCs :) and ooohh Ashley's mom found out! REVIEW!***


	274. Chapter 274 This Isn't Over

#Lloyd's point of view  
"No, Mom! It's not what you think! It- it was an accident-" accident... nice. Ashley was frantic and she just couldn't find the words she needed to say.

"An accident!?"

"No, Mom! Not in that way! It's- it's not like that! It's- it's just-"

"You're coming with me right now." She reached for Ashley's wrist but Ashley stepped back. "Ashley!" her mom growled. Sterling snuck up behind her.

"I thought I told you to leave," he said angrily. Clearly, she was terrified of Sterling. She looked back to Ashley.

"This isn't over, Ashley. You will be coming home," she said angrily.

"I already am home." Her mother stormed from the room and Ashley looked up at me and smiled nervously, afraid of what I had to say. I just laughed and kissed her. I hadn't realized everyone was up until one in the morning.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow fell asleep while I was holding her. It's a little bit funny. Now she's completely asleep on my shoulder. Terra looked over at the two of us and laughed. "Like father like daughter," she laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing, at, all." I rolled my eyes and she laughed and kissed me and I looked back down at Willow. "Think we should go ahead and reverse the years on her? She might be easier to carry."

"That's probably a good idea. Hey, you haven't been drinking any alcohol, have you?" She gave me a funny look.

"Are you supposed to drink alcohol if you're pregnant?"

"No..."

"You just answered your own question."

#Jay's point of view  
It was a new moon tonight. I have the slightest feeling that the rose still hasn't taken on full effect. The painting was a little thing. What's gonna happen now? I stared out at the moonless sky. The sky was just splattered with sparkling stars. None of us realized how late it was... Or should I say early? Lately? No... That's not it... Larly? No... That's not it either... How do I combine those two stupid words!?

#Zane's point of view  
"I think I'm gonna go ahead and go back to my house." I looked over at Kay who looked exhausted.

"Why?"

"Don't you see what time it is?" Okay, I'll be honest. I didn't think about it.

"Holy-! It's one in the morning!?"

"Yep. I'm gonna go say bye to Lloyd and Ashley. See you later." She kissed me and left.

#Kai's point of view  
Okay, I'll admit. Alex and I were pretty lucky not to have a disastrous wedding. Lloyd and Ashley seemed really happy together, and I'm really happy for them. I wondered what their kid would be like if they ever had one.

#Lloyd's point of view  
When we got back to the Bounty, and we eventually did, we were flat out exhausted. I laid next to Ashley and she said,"Lloyd, I'm really sorry about my mom and-"

"It's fine, Ashley. It happens. Really. It's fine." I could see enough through the darkness to see her faint smile. I propped myself up on my hands and looked down at her. "I love you, Ashley, and I couldn't imagine what'd it be like to marry anyone else." I leaned down and our lips intertwined. Ashley pushed me off and looked up at me.

"Do you think Amber will ever be caught?"

"Does it matter right now?" She laughed and I kissed her again. In the morning, we all woke up with headaches. Even the prince and princess. Ashley decided to stay in bed a little later, she said she wasn't feeling well. When we woke up, it was strange. October and Sterling were gone, but the prince and princess were still here.

I went down to the bottom of the Bounty, and sure enough, the wrong October and Sterling had been trapped in the painting.

***REVIEW OR ELSE! and yaayyy Ashley and Lloyd got married :) I'm still accepting OCs for the baby(s?)... And I like pretty and unique names :) *cough cough* Willow Sterling and October XD REVIEW!***


	275. Chapter 275 We're Real

#Lloyd's point of view  
What was I supposed to do!? I ran upstairs and got everyone, including the prince and princess, but I left Ashley alone. "The wrong October and Sterling were trapped in the painting," I said in almost an irritated tone. Kai walked up to the painting. He ran his fingers over it. October's hair streaks were there and so were her wings.

Sterling had on his dog tags, and he actually looked scared and upset for once. The prince and princess walked up to the painting and just laughed. "What're you laughing at?" Kai scoffed.

"Now they know how we feel," the princess laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, clearly irritated.

"Don't you know how the prince and princess disappeared so many years ago?" the prince asked, almost shocked that we didn't know.

"No, because no one does and they apparently disappeared without a trace besides blood and paw prints that couldn't be identified," Kai said. The prince and princess exchanged glances. They looked bewildered.

"What? How could they not know that? How could you not know that? Especially you, Alex! If Ninjago royalty hadn't come to an end, you'd be the queen right now!" Everyone froze and looked at Alex. She was frozen. It was like she didn't want us to hear that.

#Kai's point of view  
"Alex? Is- is this true? You would be the queen of Ninjago right now if Ninjago royalty hadn't come to an end?" I asked, petrified. She looked at the floor. "Are- are you ashamed?"

"N- no... It's just- nevermind. It's nothing..."

"Nothing!? Nothing!? Are you crazy!? Alex, if Ninjago royalty ever comes back, don't you realize what that means!?" My mouth opened to say something else, but Zane said something before I could.

"Okay, we need to figure out how to get the two of them out of there. Ideas, anyone?"

"Before we get into that, how does no one know how we disappeared? We were captured by hellhounds!" the prince exclaimed.

"How would you know that? You're just part of a painting! If we cut you, you'd just bleed paint!" Kai exclaimed.

"Oh, no. You're sadly mistaken. We were trapped in that painting five hundred years ago. We're the real prince and princess, and we've come to take back our throne."

***REVIEW! Oohh snap! Sorry about the short chapter... But whatevs :) OCs/name suggestions still wanted :) remember: I love unique names :) elements had been determined since a week or more ago... I don't know... REVIEW!***


	276. Chapter 276 We Never Knew

#Kai's point of view  
"Are you serious!?" I accidentally screamed.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" the princess exclaimed and stepped forward.

"You are no queen, your highness!" I snapped back. The princess looked stunned and bewildered that I would talk to her in such a way.

"You, sir, are no gentlemen!"

"I have a million things to say right now, but I'm not even gonna waste my breath sayin' em." The princess glared at me. She always stood up so straight and erect. It actually made her look really powerful. She stormed off and I just rolled my eyes. Alex lightly punched my arm. "Ow! What was that for!?" I yelled in a whisper.

"You don't understand how people from Ninjago royalty were! They're completely different from us!"

"So, if you become queen, that's what you're going to be like?" I said sarcastically. Alex punched me even harder in the same spot and stormed off. I laughed.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I left to check on Ashley while the others tried to figure out a way to get October and Sterling out of the painting. I quietly opened the door and she was laying comfortably on her stomach. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her. She opened her eyes. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. I just feel a little off," she said as she turned to lay on her back.

"In what way?"

"Just worn out from last night," she laughed. I leaned down and kissed her. "Geez I love you." I laughed and kissed her again with a smile on both of our faces.

"I know you do." She laughed. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know." We both laughed. I still have no idea how I had any doubt in my mind I loved Ashley. Of course I love Ashley! Who couldn't?

"Why does your name have two Ls in it?"

"I don't know, why does your name have an e in it?"

"I guess they're just useless letters," she laughed. Every time I see that laugh, it hits me in the heart. Every. Single. Time.

#Cole's point of view  
Six months went by. Yeah, you heard me right. Six. We still haven't been successful in getting October or Sterling out of the painting, and the royal twins haven't taken back their throne. I don't know how they're going to do it. I was in the hospital with Terra right now. My second child had just been born.

Willow's nine months old now, maybe a little more. She'll make a great older sister, I can already tell. Her younger sister will love her and look up to her. I got a text from Kai. The serpentine were in the city. Oh, great.

#Lloyd's point of view  
We dispersed through the city. I roundhouse kicked one of the serpentine and fought the rest with a sword. As I was fending them off, there were small explosions being sent off here and there and I noticed how tired Ashley looked. Every time she hit one of the serpentine, she would cringe.

She hunched over, holding her stomach, and put her hand to the wall on the side of the building. She had a painful expression on her face. I kicked the serpentine I was fighting and ran over to her. "Ashley? Ashley what's wrong?"

"I'm- I'm having contractions!" she said with pain in her voice.

"Huh? Ashley, how is that-"

"Remember that baby I thought I lost eight months ago?"

"Yeah, but-" Ashley looked up at me, and I immediately realized. Ashley never lost the baby. Ashley was pregnant the entire time, and we never knew. I was going to meet my kid today. Ashley's gone into labor, and we're in the middle of a battle with the serpentine.

***REVIEW! Last chance to say wether it should be a boy or a girl and submit names for both babies! If you can decode the thing at the bottom, it'll tell you the element of their baby! REVIEW!***

LWV ORYH

hint hint: three letters back...


	277. Chapter 277 She Belongs to Me

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Oh my god! Ashley! Are you serious!?" She wouldn't look at me and she nodded with clenched teeth. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" Her breathing was choppy and cut up and tears edged at her eyes.

"W- what do we do!?" she forced out.

"Ashley, you need to stop breathing like that." Her breaths were short, choppy, and heavy.

"We need to get to the hospital!" she said with pain. I grabbed her wrist and we ran. Ashley stopped and held her stomach and cringed in pain.

"Ashley, come on! It'll be fine!" I reassured her. I took her wrist and tugged her and we kept running the fastest we could. I knew it was painful for Ashley. We ran through the doors. This was so not happening.

#Kai's point of view  
What the heck was Lloyd and Ashley doing!? They can't just leave like that! I watched as Ashley held her arm over her stomach ending with an extremely tight clenched fist. She looked like she was in serious pain. I guess they were going to the hospital or something. I couldn't really tell. Cole had a reason to be there, though.

He wasn't able to make it to the hospital last time. I hadn't gotten a text from him or anything back. I wasn't expecting to get one, though. I didn't know wether the baby was a boy or a girl or even what they might've decided to name it. I have no idea what the heck Ashley and Lloyd are doing.

#Cole's point of view  
I looked out the window as the serpentine fought and blew tiny explosions trying to cause damage to the city. I saw Lloyd and Ashley running through the dust and Ashley looked like she was in serious pain. What could be wrong with her though? I turned to face Terra who was looking down at the little baby.

We decided to name her Ivy. It was short and sweet and it suits her element; life and nature. Ivy and Willow. Sounds like that'll work.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I couldn't imagine having a son with the element of love, and I got a daughter. A daughter named Charlotte. Charlotte Garmadon. Charlotte has issues breathing. Something's wrong with her. But besides all that, I have to say. The best news I've probably ever heard, was that the baby's mine. Charlotte belongs to me.

***REVIEW OR ELSE! I decided to keep it simple and name her Charlotte :) Holly's her nickname... it suits that family... Lloyd, Ashley and Charlotte :) and poor Charlotte... Lung problems, oy... And yay baby Charlotte belongs to Lloyd! REVIEW!***


	278. Chapter 278 I Told You It Wasn't Over

#Lloyd's point of view  
I adore little baby Charlotte already. She's quiet and sweet and doesn't squirm much. Charlotte Garmadon... It feels crazy! I can't believe it! Ashley's nineteen now and I'm finally twenty, and I already have my first kid. That's a year sooner than Kai and Alex had their first. Well, actually their first two. October and Sterling.

We haven't been successful in getting them out of the painting whatsoever. If only we could find a way to communicate with them. The prince and princess haven't really bothered to help us. Ashley says she might want to have a second kid already. She's already so attached to Charlotte, who we didn't know existed really until today.

I can't believe we didn't know Ashley thought she lost the baby and she was actually pregnant the entire time and her symptoms just stopped. It was bizarre. Maybe an effect of the rose? I don't know. All I know is that I'm happy Ashley's mine, and I'm happy Charlotte's mine. We'll give her the nickname Holly and sometimes we'll call her Cherry.

Charlotte Garmadon. I can't believe I have a daughter at the age of twenty. I can't believe I got married at the age of nineteen. Ashley is nineteen now. Married me when she was only eighteen. I sat and thought for a second as Ashley laughed down at baby Charlotte. I smiled faintly. I love them both so much.

I realized that Cole's kid was born today, too. Our kids have the same birthday. It's kind of neat. What are the odds, though? Think about it. It's crazy. Charlotte is going to be a pretty one. I can tell, especially with Ashley being her mother. Any child of Ashley's just has to be gorgeous.

How was I going to break this to the others? No one knew! Not even Ashley! I don't know if we could've known. I guess our daughter's half angel. That has to be really cool. I knew she would sprout wings. I saw them on her when she traveled back. She had brown hair and golden eyes, but her brown hair seemed only like a disguise now that I think about it.

Charlotte has my blonde hair and Ashley's golden eyes. I don't know where I'd be without Ashley. Just then, the door to the room opened. Guess who walked in? "I told you this wasn't over, Ashley." Ashley's mom.

***REVIEW OR ELSE! Seriously. Review. I'm trying to reach 1000 XD if you help me get 1000 reviews, I'll make 300+ chapters. Buh-ring it. Lol... And uh oh! Ashley's mom! Baby Charlotte! REVIEW!***

And yay Ninjago comes on tonight :)


	279. Chapter 279If They Live To Tell the Tale

#Cole's point of view  
Ivy's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I had forgotten how tiny a new born was. I just know Willow will make a great older sister to Ivy. There's no doubt in my mind. Ivy and Willow. Seems like names of twins. It's kind of cool. I named Ivy this time since Terra named Willow, but of course, she had to agree on the name, and she loved it.

We decided not to find out wether the baby was a boy or girl this time until it was born, and it was a girl. I guess it's just nature's decision, right? I held Willow in my lap and Terra was sitting next to me and Willow looked at her little sister and started laughing. Some people may say that babies are simple minded or just don't know much, but the truth is, and it's true, babies are stupid.

I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just the truth. They laugh at the things that aren't even funny and they make all these noises and hand gestures that mean nothing and they throw stuff all over the place, and of course, they laugh. I wonder if Ashley and Lloyd will ever have kids? I don't know. It's hard to say, but they'd make great parents.

#Jay's point of view  
A snake came hurdling at me and I swung around and kicked him in the chest at full force, and I swear he started coughing up blood. Oops... Eh, oh well. We were kicking some serious serpentine butt, and then all TV screens everywhere shut off and something else came on.

The leader/president/whatever you want to call him of Ninjago had been shot. He had been assassinated. Only one thought went through my mind. There's only one possible person that would do that. No, not Sterling. Amber.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Mom, I-"

"Ashley Addison-"

"My last name isn't Addison anymore, Mom! It's Garmadon! My name is Ashley Garmadon! And if you don't like that, then I'm sorry!"

"What did you just say your last name was?" Ashley froze. "Did I hear 'Garmadon?'"

"Um..." her voice trembled.

"You're telling me that you married the son of the Lord of Darkness!?"

"No, he was the Lord of Darkness! Lloyd defeated him, remember!?"

"And now you have his grandchild!?"

"Mom, I love Lloyd! And I love Charlotte! I don't know who you think you are coming in here and-"

"I'm your mother! And don't you dare-"

"I'm nineteen, Mom! Let me have a life of my own! Please!" Ashley was really upset, and maybe on the verge of tears. She was really unhappy. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Ashley, I told you I wasn't through with you. I told you this wasn't over, and I meant it. You're coming with-"

"I think I might've told her the same thing..." and that's when Amber walked out from behind her with a knife in hand.

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! Seriously. I mean it. Legit. Review. Uh oh! Looks like Amber's back! What will happen to Ashley and Lloyd? And BABY CHARLOTTE!? How will Lloyd break the news to the others? Well, if he lives to tell the tale! REVIEW!***

And if Lloyd and Ashley live, should they have another baby? Perhaps a boy this time?


	280. Chapter 280 Sticky Situation

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Amber..." I muttered. She couldn't be here. Not now. Not ever. Amber laughed evilly.

"I told you I'd be back! And I see you two have a little one now... Awww, she'll be so cute when I'm through with her!"

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" I shouted and stepped out from behind Ashley. "Don't you dare touch Charlotte."

"What are you gonna do if I do?"

"You don't even wanna know!"

"Oh, don't I?" Those words made me mad. She better not touch my daughter.

"No, you really don't," I said firmly. "Trust me."

"Why should I trust you? I don't even see how- Abby, right?"

"It's Ashley!" Ashley snapped.

"Oh, right... I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "I don't even see how Ashley trusts you!" That made me mad. That made me really mad. I ran at Amber and slammed her to the wall with both of my hands on her throat.

"Don't you ever insult my family! Don't you ever think about my family and don't you ever look at them! Do you hear me!? I swear that if you touch my daughter you will be reporting to us! If you ever, and I mean ever, touch my daughter, you'll wish you were never cloned!" Her face began to turn red to match her hair from the lack of her oxygen. I opened my hands and she collapsed to the floor.

As she gagged and coughed, the authorities came into the room to take her away. She had been sentenced to death. I'll make sure to watch that! I looked over at Ashley's mom. The expression in her eyes had changed. I didn't know what to make of it. Ashley's mom just left. I looked back to Ashley.

Almost in perfect sync, we ran into each others arms. Ashley pulled back a little and kissed me. We were both shaken by what had just happened.

#Cole's point of view  
I walked out into the hallway and saw Amber being pushed down by the Ninjago SWAT team. What the heck was she doing here? And she had finally been caught! Sterling needs to be the one to put her out. I hate to be that way, but it's only the truth. You have to admit. Now we had to get him out of the painting so he could see that Amber had finally been caught.

Jay texted me. "Dude! Amber assassinated the leader of Ninjago!"

"I know. She just got caught," I texted back. "And she really shot the president!?" I walked back into the room after seeing Amber carried off.

"What was that all about?" Terra asked.

"Amber just got caught."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah, and she also assassinated the president." I felt my cellphone buzz. Another text from Jay. I put my cellphone back in my pocket. "And apparently the vice president... And whoever else is supposed to take over after that... And whoever takes over after that... And after that... I think you get the idea..."

"Wow, she's pure evil."

"No kidding."

#Kai's point of view  
The serpentine finally retreated. We all ran down to the hospital the fastest we could. We met Cole at the front doors. "Hey, guys. What's up?" he laughed.

"Oh, nothing much. Just kicked a bunch of serpentine butt," I laughed. "You know what happened to Ashley and Lloyd?"

"No, actually... But I saw them through the window coming this direction. I don't know what could be wrong."

"So, what's the deal on the baby?" Jay asked.

"It's a girl, and her name's Ivy. That's pretty much it," Cole laughed. I tried to remember how tiny Scarlett was when she was born. Two months premature. I could barely remember! Scarlett's going off to college next week. We gave her the option to go back to her real age, but she said she wanted to stay eighteen and just go off to college. Trust me, I'll miss her, and I know Alex will too.

I know October's going to miss her.

#Zane's point of view  
We met Ivy, and everyone just sort of sat around in the room and began to talk. "Hey, I'm gonna go find Ashley and Lloyd," I said and began to get up.

"Alright. Later, bro!" Cole teased and I walked out. I walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Could you tell me where Ashley and Lloyd Garmadon are?" She pointed to a room down the hall. I gave the lady a puzzled look. "What are they doing on this floor?" The lady just looked at me, and I walked away. I knocked on the door and opened it. Sure enough, there was Ashley and Lloyd.

"Oh, hey, Zane! What's up?" Ashley said. I noticed the baby in her arms.

"Um..." I looked at the baby.

"Oh... Yeah... We- we had no idea..." Ashley said.

"Ashley thought she lost the baby, and she stopped having symptoms after that, but it turns out she was actually pregnant the entire time," Lloyd said. What are the odds of that? And on the same day as Cole's daughter?"Have you seen Cole's kid yet?"

"Oh, yeah! It's a girl and they named her Ivy. Suits her, don't you think? What's her name?" I asked and looked at the little baby.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Garmadon."

#Cole's point of view  
After a day or two, we could go home with the baby. Lloyd had cleared everything up and how they never knew and there was no way they could've ever known. Charlotte and Ivy were only a few hours apart. Willow still loves to laugh at her little sister. She doesn't have any idea who she is. We were all sitting at the table and talking and goofing around. The phone rang and Kai got it.

"It's for you," he said and handed it to Alex who got up and left the room to talk. Ashley walked in. She had no idea Lloyd was creeping up behind her.

"Hey, has anyone-" and he dumped an entire gallon of syrup over her head. He dropped the bowl and took off running down the hall.

#Ashley's point of view  
"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! Get back here!" I shouted and chased Lloyd down the hall. I managed to tackle him and we fell to the floor. I laid on top of him and laughed down at him as he looked up at me. Syrup was dripping and oozing from my hair and smothering my face. I laughed down at him. He kissed me and took the syrup from my lips.

"Tastes sweet," he laughed. I smiled and kissed him as I did. I felt really sticky now...

#Kai's point of view  
Alex came back, and she looked like she might faint. "Alex? Hey, what's wrong?"

"You know how the president got assassinated?"

"Yeah..."

"And I'm supposed to be queen of Ninjago?"

"Yeah..."

"Guess what?" Oh, my, God. Alex is going to be crowned queen.

***REVIEW OR ELSE! And aw cute Ashley and Lloyd moment XD and OMG! Alex queen! Amber's been caught! REVIEW OR ELSE!***


	281. Chapter 281 She Deserves It

#Ashley's point of view  
I kissed him and covered my hands and fingers and maple syrup and ran it through his hair. I pulled off of him and just laughed. He always got this look in his eyes when I laughed. It's hard to describe. The look was soft. It had love and adoration. Every time he for that look, he always had a smile on his face, didn't matter if it was faint or not. Every time I see him get that look, it's like I have to kiss him.

So, that's what I did and continued to smother Lloyd's hair with syrup. I pulled off and continued to laugh at him. "Looks like you've got yourself in a sticky situation there," he laughed.

"You're not looking so clean yourself," I laughed. I had slicked his hair back with syrup. I leaned down to kiss him again, and when my lips hovered right above his, I heard Charlotte and I had to get up. I love Lloyd.

#Kai's point of view  
"Are you serious!?" I jumped up. No one else quite got it yet but Kay and Zane. "Alex- you're- you're going to be queen of Ninjago!?" She nodded, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Wait- wouldn't we-"

"Apparently not," Alex finished before the princess could.

"Why're you upset?" I asked Alex and hugged her from behind.

"I- I can't be queen! I can't handle an entire kingdom of people!" she huffed.

"I- I know, but I'll be there with you the every step of the way, okay? I promise. I swear. It'll be fine," I said to her quietly. She pressed her lips against mine. "I swear." Alex is going to be queen, and I most certainly can't handle being king. Lloyd walked back in, and he was completely smothered in syrup.

His hair was crusted in it. Everyone laughed at him and Lloyd laughed at himself. "Ppfff what happened there?" Jay laughed.

"Well, Ashley got a gallon of syrup dumped over her head, and I got a taste of my own medicine," he laughed.

"Nice job, bro," Cole laughed. We all continued to laugh at Lloyd.

"So, when are you being crowned?"

"T- tomorrow..."

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"Ninjago can't go without a ruler for too long, Kai!" She was right. I sighed. This was insane. I guess that we just have to wait until tomorrow.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Later that night, I just laid with Ashley in bed and talked to her. "What do you think Charlotte's gonna be like when she's older?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Hopefully she'll be kind," Ashley said tiredly.

"She's the ninja of love," I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm tired!" she laughed. "And thanks for dumping an entire gallon of syrup over my head earlier," she said sarcastically.

"Sure, anytime," I laughed and Ashley just looked down at me. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Admit it. You love me," I teased.

"I'm afraid I already have," she laughed. She pecked me on the lips. I love Ashley so much. In the morning, Alex was jittery and she clearly couldn't think straight. October, not the princess, came running in beside Sterling.

"Wh- what? How did you guys get out of the painting?" Kai said.

"No time to explain. The prince and princess swapped places with us," October said. "And come on, Mom! You'll make a great queen! I just know it! It'll be fine!"

#Kai's point of view  
We stood on the balcony before all of the people of Ninjago. A man had crowned Alex, and the people went crazy, but Alex silenced them. She was hesitant to say something. "I'm- I'm afraid this crown doesn't belong to me..." the people broke into muttered conversation.

"Alex!? What-"

"Just trust me," she said to me quietly and spoke back up to speak to everyone else. "I'm afraid someone else should be queen. She'll make a better queen than I ever would, and I hope you'll love her as much as I do." I was puzzled, but Alex took the crown off of her head.

And that day, October, the sweetest girl on Earth, was crowned queen of Ninjago.

***REVIEW! And thanks to all my many reviewers :) I'll promise y'all 300+ chapters if y'all can promise me 1000+ reviews :)

And yay! October's queen of Ninjago! :D

And there's more to be discovered about the babies... And tell me... What has been the cutest moment throughout the entire story? REVIEW!***


	282. Chapter 282 She Deserved It

#Kai's point of view  
October's jaw dropped in awe and she laughed nervously at the jeering crowd of people. You have to admit it, though. October deserved to be queen and she'll make a perfect one. There is no doubt in my mind. October waved and laughed at everyone. It was great to see her so happy and full of energy.

Sterling came over and hugged his sister. "Congrats, October," he told her over her shoulder. "You deserved it more than anyone." October turned back to the people of Ninjago. All hail Queen October.

#Cole's point of view  
October absolutely deserves to be queen. She'll make the perfect one. She laughed as she overlooked the crowd. Just wait until I get back and tell Terra about this! She had to stay behind and take care of Ivy. Same deal with Ashley. They might be surprised by this, but then again, they might've expected it.

October came down and walked through the streets of Ninjago waving and greeting people and just laughing and smiling. She will make a great queen. There is no doubt in my mind.

#Lloyd's point of view  
October stayed behind at the castle, but Alex made sure that her royal guards would take good care of her. Sterling stayed behind with her, so now they both live in the castle. Sterling didn't want October to be alone, and he is a prince after all. Ironic, right? Yeah, I thought so.

We got back and Scarlett was going off to college tomorrow and Terra and Ashley were wondering why Alex and Kai were back but the twins weren't. "Guess who your queen is?" Alex said with a smile. Terra and Ashley exchanged glances. They immediately knew.

"No way!" Ashley cheered. "October's the queen!? Oh my gosh!" I laughed to myself at Ashley. She's so hyper and cute. I love her.

#Zane's point of view  
According to my calculations, of course October will make a great queen! No doubt about it. No. Doubt. She's sweet, kind, caring and giving. What can make a better queen? Who could make a better queen? You have to admit, October will make the perfect queen.

The next day, Scarlett left. All we had now were three little babies on the Bounty; Willow, Ivy and Charlotte. That night, Amber was to be shot, and we turned on the TV just to see if it was true.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Okay, I'll admit it! I don't want to see her get shot! I hate seeing people get shot! I stood there and stared at the TV and Ashley wrapped herself in my arms trying to hold back tears. Just as they were about to shoot her, guess who stepped out in front of her?

Sterling. Sterling was in front of her and defending her. Please don't shoot him too.

***REVIEW! That's all I'm gonna say :) and October will make a pretty awesome queen. You have to admit, she deserved it. And uh oh! Sterling! You idiot! Lol jk... But seriously! REVIEW!***

And sorry I hate to be this way and this is going to sound weird but please don't use my OCs :) I like them being unique to my story and my story only... Hope y'all can understand! REVIEW!


	283. Chapter 283 You Idiot!

#Kai's point of view  
"Sterling!? Is he an idiot!?" I exclaimed. I felt frustrated and confused. He can't hear me! I can't tell him to get out of the way! When everyone in the room became frantic, I noticed the reaction of the crowd. Sterling's dog tags still hung from his neck and his wings hung at his side. "What's he doing!?"

I watched the crowd. Not even a silent whisper. Not one person was distracted by something else. All jaws hung open and all eyes were not on Amber, but on Sterling. They all thought he was dead. He is, but he's an angel, and there he was. Angel. It sounds like a word that could almost never describe Sterling. Did October let him leave the castle like this!? Maybe she did. Maybe he told her why he was leaving.

#Jay's point of view

I looked over at Nya who looked paralyzed but frantic. This was crazy! What the heck was Sterling doing!? He looked firm, he looked solemn, he looked angry and unhappy. Amber just stood behind him with her arms tied behind her back with an evil smirk on her face. What was she smiling about?

Where's October!? I'm surprised she hasn't done anything yet! Maybe she doesn't know he's there. October wouldn't want to watch her get shot! She would have almost no reason to watch! What the heck, Sterling!? What are you doing!? Get out of there!

#Cole's point of view

October's too loving and caring to let anyone get shot, even the worst people or FBI's number one most wanted. October doesn't care who it is. Maybe she commanded him to go out there and stand in front of Amber. I started to watch the people as the camera skimmed across the reaction of the crowd. Everything was so silent. You could almost hear the breeze.

Sterling stayed firm and angry. He spread his wings out to their full wingspan. "I'm back," he said almost evilly, almost like a taunt, and next thing I knew, Sterling spun around in a roundhouse kick and the camera went out. Had Sterling just gone evil again!?

***REVIEW! Sorry about the short chapter... I hate it when I write those! Well, at least it's not extremely long like my first chapter XD

Yeah, my story was originally only supposed to be one chapter but then I was like hey why not keep writing? Lol... And look where I am now... Come on, guys! You give me 1000+ reviews, I'll give you 300+ chapters! I don't have to write, you know...

And omg! Has Sterling gone evil again!? Was everything just an illusion!? Does October play a role in this!? IDK! REVIEW!***


	284. Chapter 284 Break

#Lloyd's point of view  
Everyone froze. Had Sterling...? No. He couldn't have! I wrapped my arms around the frightened Ashley. She was shuddering and shaking. I stroked her hair and she tried not to get herself all worked up. "Ssshhh..." I was trying to comfort her and let her know I wasn't going to let anything happen to her or Charlotte. Now I felt like I could never leave them alone.

"Sterling- he- did he just- did he just turn on us?" Kai said with disbelief. His face stayed blank. No one knew what to think. No one knew what was real or not anymore. What just happened? We were all terrified. "Wait- what about October!?" Everyone petrified exchanged glances with the person next to them and immediately leapt up. We began flipping channels.

We stopped when we came across October's face on the screen. She was outside and waving to someone in a crowd of people and she was smiling acting like she was unaware of the camera twenty feet away. Her guards were following close behind her to wherever she was going. She was as happy as could be. "May- maybe we should just deal with this tomorrow..." Alex said calmly, but you could tell she was shaken up. No one objected.

I felt uneasy and unable to settle myself. I felt all stirred up inside. There was this expression in Ashley's eyes. I don't know how to put it any simpler. It was worry. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her quietly. I could barely see her in the moonlight. I propped myself up on one arm and looked down at her.

"I'm- I'm just worried, Lloyd..."

"About what?"

"St- Sterling... He- he murdered me once... I- I don't want-"

"It won't happen again. I'll make sure of it."

"What about Charlotte, Lloyd?"

"What about her?"

"If- if Amber and Sterling partnered back up- they- they just-" she was unable to finish. She couldn't sew her sentences together.

"It'll all be fine, Ashley. I promise." I hadn't realized that my lips were hovering straight above hers. "I swear." And with that, she kissed me. I do love Ashley, and I'm not letting anything happen to her.

"What if Charlotte had a brother?" Ashley laughed.

"Well, she'd probably make a great older sister. Ninja of love," I almost teased. Ashley laughed.

"Good night, you crazy ninja," Ashley laughed. I smiled at her.

"Good night, love of my life," I laughed. Ashley smiled at me. In the morning, I woke up feeling really hot and I realized I never took off my hoodie last night. I peeled it off over my head and it left me in my t-shirt. I laid back down next to Ashley who was still asleep. I eventually fell back to sleep again. When I rewoke, I woke with a splitting head ache.

I jumped to a sitting position and gripped my head. Ashley tediously sat up next to me propped up on her hands. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked and sweetly ran her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah... I think so... My head just really hurts..." Just then, Kai came running in. "Hey, what's-"

"Sterling's back at the castle! I just talked to October!" Ashley and I exchanged glances.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sterling took out Amber... Just- no time to explain. And apparently, October has a boyfriend named Nate."

"And October told you that?"

"I may have talked to Sterling too..." I wonder what happened...

#Sterling's point of view  
Yeah, I took Amber out. We'll get into details about that later. Right now, Nate is over here at the castle. He's tan and has deep brown hair. Eh, October can probably do better. I mean, come on! She's October! Everyone loves October. October and Nate were about to leave to go somewhere, but October stopped. "Oh, shoot. I'm sorry! I forgot something. Be right back!"

October ran off as Nate smiled at her. He pulled out his cellphone and began texting on it. I walked up to him. He looked up at me. I glared at him. "Listen. You break my sister's heart, and I will break your neck."

***REVIEW! And details of what happened to Amber shall be revealed later... And will Charlotte get a younger sibling? Was Amber actually taken care of? And what's Sterling going to do to October's boyfriend!? REVIEW!***


	285. Chapter 285 Am I?

#Sterling's point of view

I watched as he froze and just looked at me with hidden fear in a frozen expression. I actually had to keep myself from laughing. He frantically nodded. I stormed off down the hall, still trying not to lose myself.

#October's point of view  
I walked back in to see a nervous expression on Nate's face. He didn't say anything. He continued to stare at nothing blankly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Your- your brother..." he trembled. I felt my face expression anger.

"Sterling!" I shouted down the hall. His laughter echoed. I turned back to Nate. "Sorry about that... He- he doesn't mean it." He nodded and we walked out of the doors, and I stopped on the stairs.

"What're you doing?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Come out from the bushes," I said plainly, and my royal guards came out from behind the bushes. Ugh. "Alright. Let's go," I said with a smile. Sterling better not do anything to my boyfriend.

#Sterling's point of view  
I was being totally serious. You think I'm kidding? Well, you'd be sadly mistaken. I finally lost myself when I heard October yell at me down the hall. I got to my room and began thinking about Amber and everything that happened. Why did I take the cameras out?

No one likes being killed on TV. It's embarrassing... I must admit, and no one would really want to see what was going on. I didn't want people to judge me. Like I care if they do... I turned to face Amber. "Thanks for ditching me," I said with a grimace. She just glared at me. My foot came up and swung around and across her jaw. I took her out. I don't want to go into details... It- it was just bad...

#Kai's point of view  
Alex rested her head on my shoulder, relaxed knowing that our kids were okay. "How do you think October's going to do as queen?" she asked tiredly.

"I don't know. I think she'll make the perfect queen. I think you made the right decision giving her the crown." Alex stayed silent. "You feeling okay? You feel a little warm," I said as I put my hand to her forehead.

"I think it's just because I'm tired. I've been having a hard time sleeping."

"How come?"

"I don't know. I think I should just go to bed. Good night," she said tediously as she stood up.

"Good night," I said quickly and pecked her on the lips as she walked off. I can tell she doesn't feel well. Maybe just a cold or something.

#Lloyd's point of view

All was well for a week until one morning Ashley woke up and she said her stomach was killing her. She said she felt nauseous. "Can you get up?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah. My stomach- it just- it really hurts."

"How bad is it?"

"It's pretty bad..."

"Do you feel like you're gonna get sick?" She nodded. "You don't feel hot... I don't think it can be the stomach flu... Do you just want to stay in here for a little while?" she nodded. I could tell she felt awful.

#Ashley's point of view

Lloyd left and let me be. I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I ran to the bathroom, and I got sick. I don't think this could be stomach flu. I didn't feel extremely hot or extremely cold. I just didn't feel well. Wait- am- am I pregnant?

***REVIEW! Omg! Is Ashley pregnant? Or is something else wrong with her? Will Charlotte get a younger sibling!? IDK until you REVIEW!***


	286. Chapter 286 Is it Possible?

#Ashley's point of view  
No no no no no. That's not possible. I couldn't be. I- I just couldn't. If- if I am, what am I to tell Lloyd!? We hadn't planned on having a second kid so soon! How would he react? I didn't want to find out. I shut the thoughts in my head down. No. I can't be pregnant. I just can't.

Lloyd came into the room and saw a worried expression on my face as I paced back and forth, unable to keep myself still. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked and put his arms around me from behind.

"N- nothing. I'm- I'm fine... Everything's fine..." I said a little too quickly.

"Are you sure, Ashley? You- you seem upset by something."

"No, I'm fine. Promise."

#Lloyd's point of view  
What's wrong with Ashley? She was clearly upset by something. "Did you get sick?" I asked in concern.

"Y- yeah..." Oh, great. Something's definitely wrong with Ashley.

"Ashley, you can talk to me about anything. You know that, don't you?"

"I do. I really do, Lloyd. Just- nothing. It's nothing." Her voice almost shook.

"Okay," I said quietly and took my arms off of her. "Why- why don't you wash up and come join us in the living room?" She nodded without saying anything. She wasn't telling me something. What would she not want me to know? I may have an idea, but- but I can't be for sure. I can't just jump to conclusions. She absolutely couldn't be pregnant, though. We haven't planned on a second kid yet.

That- that just wouldn't happen. It couldn't... could it? I hope she's not... I picked up baby Charlotte. She felt warm against my body and I smiled. This was my daughter I was holding! I couldn't believe it. Blonde hair, golden eyes. I can tell she's going to be a pretty one. Any child of Ashley's has to.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra rested her head on my shoulder as I held Ivy. She was so quiet and we loved to laugh at the things she does in her sleep. Willow was crawling around on the floor and laughing and giggling as she went from person to person. Her hair was like Terra's, an extremely dark brown. It was almost black, but her eyes were like mine. Soft and brown.

Terra naturally has deep colored turquoise eyes, and yes. You heard me right. Terra uses contacts to cover them up, though. I don't know why. She just does. The contacts she wears makes her eyes look brown. She's pretty no matter what color her eyes are. I still remember the first time I met her. I just ran into her on the street. I hadn't realized that day that she was going to be the one I marry, or the one I would end up having two daughters with.

Thinking back on things like this make everything seem crazier.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay laughed at the little Willow on the floor. Willow laughed at her. Willow laughs at anything that smiles. Willow laughs at everything. Willow can pull herself up to her feet and stand on them as long as she's holding onto something. She's adorable. I wondered if I'd ever have any kids.

We had all almost forgotten what it was like to have little babies on the ship. They're adorable and they're tiny. I love them.

#Ashley's point of view

I washed up, and I also found out something else. Something I didn't want to be true. Willow didn't cause this this time. It wasn't her. I was pregnant.

***REVIEW OR ELSE PEEPS! Seriously. Review. 300+ chapters for 1000+ reviews. Come on. Help me get there. :) and omg! What's Ashley going to tell Lloyd!? Idk until you REVIEW!***

And I may not be able to write this weekend... I will on Saturday, just maybe not Sunday through Tuesday. I'll be writing, but idk if I'll be updating... Just check in and see!

-yb


	287. Chapter 287 Just Barely

#Ashley's point of view  
I thought I might pass out. This couldn't be happening! I wasn't sure wether to pass out or freak out. This wasn't planned! None of it was! Charlotte most certainly wasn't planned, but that wasn't our fault! This- this wasn't planned, but this is our fault. What am I supposed to tell Lloyd?

What if my mom finds out!? I began to pace back and forth almost unsure of which direction to walk. Lloyd came in the room. Apparently I had been in here longer than I had realized. "Ashley, there's something you're seriously not telling me. What's wrong?" He took a step towards me, but I took a step back. I could almost feel myself shake.

"N- nothing," I trembled as I continued to back up. Lloyd continued to step forward as I stepped back until I felt myself hit the wall. He walked right up to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "L- Lloyd, please don't," I shuddered. I could almost feel tears in my eyes.

"Ashley, you need to tell me what's wrong. I know something's not right, and I can hear it in your voice and see it in your eyes. Don't lie to me, Ashley." I bit my lower lip to hold back the tears of nervousy. I shook my head and could almost feel myself sink down as Lloyd's expression became harder. His eyes began to fill with solemness and concern.

"I- I can't," I said barely loud enough for him to hear me. Everything I said was with a desperate whisper. I just can't tell him.

"Ashley, you really need to tell me. I'm worried about you."

#Lloyd's point of view  
What could Ashley possibly not want to tell me? She was gradually sinking with her back to the wall. She shook her head and bit her lower lip as tears cornered her eyes. "Ashley, please. You need to tell me," I said quietly. Then something came out of her mouth. Something I couldn't hear, but she was looking me straight in the eyes. "What?"

She was trembling. I heard what she said this time, just barely. She yelled it in a whisper. "I'm- I'm pregnant!"

***REVIEW! Omg! Ashley told him! And don't worry... I'll put more Kay and Nya in there later... It's kind of strange... It's almost like I'm not comfortable writing about Jay and Nya... I have NO idea why, but I'll try to :) and will Sterling continue to torment October's boyfriend? I'll promise y'all 300+ chapters if y'all give me 1000+ reviews! And sorry about the short chapters... Guess my first chapter makes up for it, right? Lol... REVIEW!***


	288. Chapter 288 Carelessness

#Lloyd's point of view  
She just watched me nervously as I stood frozen. She was just waiting for my reaction as I stared down at her, and I gave her one. Faster than either of us could think, I just grabbed her and tucked our lips together. I pulled off when I needed to breathe. She stared at me, maybe confused and shocked but yet calmed. "I- I don't understand..." she muttered.

"Ashley, I- I'm- I'm happy about it! How- how could I not be?" She just stared at me confused. "How did you expect me to react?" I silently laughed.

"I- I thought- I thought you would-" I kissed her to get her to shut up, but in a sweet way.

"I love you, Ashley, and you know I love Charlotte, too. The more the better, except there's only one of you." We smiled at each other and Ashley pressed her lips against mine as we did. Then Kai walked in, and we separated and looked at him. We could hear the soft sound of a guitar.

"Oh, uh- sorry... Hope I'm not interrupting anything too important..." Ashley and I resisted the temptation to laugh. "You guys might wanna see this." He left and Ashley and I just looked at each other and smiled. I kissed her for the last time and we walked down the hall and the sound of the guitar became closer and closer, and when we got to the living room, we saw the funniest thing.

#Cole's point of view  
I sat on the floor cross legged with the guitar in my lap in the center of the living room. I was playing random things and laughing at Willow who had pulled herself up on the head of the guitar where all the pegs are and she was holding on to it to keep herself up. She was looking at me and laughing as she bounced up and down as I played.

I had to stop and laugh every few seconds at Willow. She made gurgling sounds and loud, happy, almost screaming sounds. All she had was her two bottom teeth, and they were hilarious when she openly smiled. I continued to play with a smile on my face. I looked up at Terra who had her legs pulled up next to her on the couch.

She was smiling at the two of us in thought. I don't know where I'd be without either one of them.

#Terra's point of view  
Where would I be without have being so so stupid and careless when I was dating Cole a year and a half ago? Willow wouldn't be here. I don't even know if I'd be married to Cole. I love him so much. I watched as Cole sat on the floor with his guitar laughing and playing as Willow held herself up on the head of the guitar bouncing up and down happily.

Where would the world be without carelessness and stupidity? I can't believe that the man sitting on the floor with our daughter was nothing but a stranger to me only a few years ago. A stranger in the streets of Ninjago. My wings had been hurting me lately, and yes, we can feel them. I don't know what's wrong with them. They hurt to move and I can't fly with them like this.

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed, Cole and I were in our room and I told him my wings had been really hurting me. "Stand up," he said and took my hand and pulled me up. He pulled up the back of my shirt. "Oh my god..."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your wings aren't black. They're white."

***REVIEW! Looks like Lloyd took the whole thing well, but will his opinion change later? What's wrong with Terra? And where would the world be without carelessness... under certain circumstances? IDK! REVIEW!***


	289. Chapter 289 Modern Day

#Cole's point of view  
"What!?" She yanked her shirt back down. "Are- are you serious!?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Terra became frantic.

"This- this isn't good! This isn't good at all!"

"Terra, what-"

"This could be a virus! I- I could be seriously sick!" Terra ran to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. Her face expression was terrible.

"Terra? What's wrong? What's going on?"

"My wings won't move! It's- it's like they're paralyzed! They're- they're stuck!" I rushed over to her. I lifted up the back of her shirt and took the end of her wing and opened it up. I could hear the frail bones in her wings crack as she shrieked in pain.

"Oh my god! Terra! I- I d-"

"Something's wrong! S- something's not right!" Terra said as she dropped to the floor in pain. I dropped to my knees next to her. Her wing was extended out to her side, and she was unable to move it.

"Are you okay?"

"Pull my other wing out!"

"What!? Are you sure!?" She nodded liked it caused her pain. Reluctantly, I took the end of her other wing and cringed at the cracking sound of the bones. Terra shrieked and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Terra!? Are-"

"Go find Ashley or call October! Anyone else that has wings on this ship!" she said with pain in her voice. I ran to Ashley and Lloyd's room and knocked on their door. I walked in and Ashley looked up at me. She immediately knew something was wrong.

"It's Terra." Ashley jumped up and immediately ran down the hall to Terra.

#Ashley's point of view  
I dropped to my knees next to her. "Terra!? What's wrong!?"

"My wings!" They were white. I felt the tip of them. They were hard and stiff and they would move. Something's seriously wrong.

I sat up straight. "Did you hear that?"

"No... What-"

"Sh... Be quiet for a second..." I got up and slowly made my way to the door. I heard people, and they weren't any of the people normally on the ship. Modern day pirates.

"What's wrong?"

"Get up! Pirates are on-"

"Pirates!? But-"

"Modern day pirates! They exist! Just without the peg legs and eye patches! Now come on!" We ran out onto the deck with weapons in hand. I was right.

#Kai's point of view

I looked over at Alex, who was fencing one of the pirates and trying her hardest not to get stabbed or cut. These pirates were trying to take over our ship, and they succeeded. The last thing I remember is a shooting pain in the back of my head, and then I fell to the deck, followed by total blackness.

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! Uh oh! What's gonna happen!? What are they trying to do!? What's wrong with Terra!? IDK! REVIEW!***


	290. Chapter 290 Don't You Touch Her!

(Just so y'all know, there are modern day pirates. They're just people that rob you or your ship out at sea. It's called piracy. It's a real thing :))

#Kai's point of view  
When my eyes opened, I realized we had all been out for twenty four hours, and that we were all tied to a pole or the rail with our hands behind our backs. There was a pain on the back of my head, but right now, I couldn't do anything about it. I looked around. Everyone was starting to open their eyes.

The moon was up and the stars seemed to taunt us. A man came out from inside. The door opened and poured light and loud noise all over us. "Which one was it that you said you wanted!?" he called back inside. We didn't hear the answer. "The light blonde one!?" Then he turned back to Alex and began to move towards her.

He untied her wrists and set her free but kept a lock on her arm. "You get off me!" she said angrily and tried to jerk her arm away.

"Alex!?" I began to struggle and kick, but I knew I couldn't get free. The man shoved her inside. "Alex!" I couldn't get free. We heard laughter inside and screams and oohing and Alex was shoved back out ten minutes later with bruises and cuts. They shoved her back down and retied her up. "What happened to you!?"

"I showed them that no one is to lay a single hand on me," she said angrily. "Ever!" she snapped at the man tying her up and he flinched in fright and tied her up as quickly as he could and ran back in.

"What'd they do!?" Alex shook her head. She wasn't talking about it.

#Zane's point of view

Another man came out, and he took Kay. Kay struggled to get free of the man's grip. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" I shouted as I struggled to break free of the tight ropes. Kay looked back at me with a panicked face just before they slammed the door shut. "Kay! What're they going to do to her!?" Kay was almost immediately shoved back out, and she had a long gash down her cheek. "What'd they do to you!?"

"I think it's more like what I did I do to them?" she said fiercely and the man went back inside after retying her. She wasn't happy. Two men came out this time. They looked just like modern day people. Modern day pirates.

"Hmmm... Give me the one with the black hair..." he said with a hoarse, croaky voice. He pointed to Nya.

"That one?"

#Lloyd's point of view

"No..." He walked up to Ashley and looked at her closely. "This one." He untied her and yanked her inside.

She gave me a panicked look before they slammed the door shut. "Lloyd!?" and she disappeared from sight. No one. Touches. Ashley.

***REVIEW! Or else... Uh oh! Lloyd's gonna kill these peeps! And what about Charlotte, Willow, and Ivy!? What about Ashley and her baby!? IDK! REVIEW!***


	291. Chapter 291 Ninja Style

#Cole's point of view  
We all saw the growing expression on Lloyd's face. He wasn't happy. There aren't even words to describe how mad that just made him. If we could, we would all be backing up the farthest we could right now. We were all shaking. Lloyd was about to flip out.

#Ashley's point of view  
"Heeyy," some of the guys cooed. They were so rude and they all seemed intoxicated. All of them needed to shave and brush their hair and just stop drinking alcohol. The captain came up to me, and I cringed in his shadow.

"Well, hello there." He sounded dark and evil. "What's your name?"

"It's none of your business," I tried not to tremble as I began to back up to the wall.

"Aw, how cute." He stepped forward as I stepped back. I hit the wall, and I thought I might scream. He placed his hands by my head and glared at me with his evil, yellowish eyes.

"You disgust me," I said without looking at him. I was trembling. What was he going to do to me!? I could feel sweat forming beneath my skin. The captain was too close for comfort, and I resisted the temptation to put my hand over my stomach. They'd know.

"I disgust everyone," he boomed and now his face was a centimeter from mine. Next thing I knew, I heard the door be kicked from its hinges and the captain was ripped away from me. There stood Lloyd. I threw my arms around him, and he hugged me back.

I said one thing into his ear. "Go ninja go." He pulled back to look at me and smiled. He turned back to all of the pirates as the rest of the team walked in with swords and weapons drawn. I pulled my hood over my head. I pulled a golden katana from behind my back. Let's do this; ninja style.

#Kai's point of view  
All of the men's faces grew to shock and terror. I dropped my sword a little bit. "I bet I can guess what you're all thinking..." I began as the team began to smirk. "How did we just so happen to have gotten a ship full of ninjas?" I glared at one guy and threw my sword and it scratched his cheek and lodged itself in the wall next to him. "Well get out."

They all dropped what they were doing and began to panic. "Block the exit," Cole commanded. We rounded them all up in the corner. They all got up as a group and dispersed like a group of rats. I spun and pulled spinjitzu on half of them and threw them to the walls. This area wasn't big enough for Alex's bow and arrows, and she had a katana.

She ran up the wall, and when she back flipped off, it played in slow motion inside of my head. The scared, panicked look on the pirate's face as she stuck her sword out and flipped just enough for one of her feet to hit his chest and the other pressed on his neck, and he began to choke. Alex drew her sword back, and the man began to beg for mercy. She grimaced. Alex can be a serious ninja sometimes, and I love her.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay was a natural at spinjitzu. She spun with sword in hand and roundhouse kicked a ton of the guys. She stuck her sword in the ground, grabbed onto the handle, and swung her legs around and knocked all of the pirates down that we're coming towards her. She's gorgeous when she's fighting.

Her hair manages to just stay perfect and straight. She manages to keep the slightest hint of laughter in her once blind emerald eyes. Now all of the pirates were terrified.

#Lloyd's point of view  
They better not have done anything to Ashley. She ran above me on the walls and flipped off, and I smiled. Her dark, purplish maroon ninja suit stood out against her long, dark eye lashes and golden eyes. Her ninja suit had golden high lights in it that shimmered in the dim light of the Bounty. She really knew how to scare people sometimes and she knew how to fight.

We finally got them all back in the corner. "Where are the kids!?" Cole shouted with his scythe at the captain's neck. His trembling mouth opened to say something when we all heard a familiar voice behind us.

"We have them, and I'm afraid you're under arrest." There were October and a swarm of her royal guards. She stepped forward and her guards aligned at her side. "Get all of them and throw them in the dungeon." They moved to the pirates and each took one and shoved them along.

"Wait... How'd you know to come out here on your own ship?" Cole asked as he stepped forward and placed his scythe behind his back.

"Well- you see- the pirates- they sort of gave your daughters tomorrow tea..." and Willow, Charlotte, and Ivy stepped out from behind her.

I could only think of one thing to say. "Oh my god..."

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! 300+ chapters for 1000+ reviews? Seems fair, right? Hurry up! I only have nine more chapters to go and y'all have a ton of reviewing to do XD! So get to it! REVIEW!***


	292. Chapter 292 Thinking Back

#Lloyd's point of view  
She looked exactly like the girl that came from the future, only she had blonde hair and she was older. "Charlotte...?"

"Hey, Dad..." Her eyes were golden, and they were identical to Ashley's. "Mom..." Charlotte muttered some. She was quiet, but she was sweet. Ninja of love. She faintly and sheepishly smiled. She was eighteen. Her hair was straight and perfectly smooth and she had side swept bangs just like her mother.

Ashley and I exchanged glances. This was our daughter, and she didn't just inhale tomorrow tea. She drank it.

#Cole's point of view  
I put one arm around Terra. She was upset at seeing our daughters like this. They both had perfectly straight hair. Willow had straight, dark brown hair just like Terra's; so dark it was almost black. She had my eyes, too. Dark and soft and brown. Ivy had black hair like mine and pale skin, and her eyes were dark and brown, but hazelish. They both looked a lot like Terra, but I'm sure she would say the opposite. Willow looked nineteen, and Ivy looked eighteen. There's no big difference, but you could tell.

I looked over at Lloyd and Ashley. They couldn't believe it either. They didn't want to. "Kai, where's the watch?" I said, my lips barely moving as I spoke. He pulled it from his pocket, keeping his eyes on the teenagers. He handed it to me, and I walked up to them, and changed them all back before we could say much to them. Willow was now nine months old again and as happy and as dumb as could be. Ivy was a little newborn again, and so was Charlotte. Ivy was cradled in my arms and I just smiled down at her. I have a daughter...

#Kai's point of view  
We all sat around in the living room laughing and messing around and Cole sat on the floor with his baby girl and his guitar. It seemed so strange... seeing Cole with his daughter. It felt crazy. Alex rested her head on my shoulder and I smiled down at her. Hopefully everything would stay somewhat normal for a little while. I knew Alex missed October and Sterling. I knew she missed Scarlett, and I knew she missed Melody and Harmony. They just didn't exist anymore.

I looked back at Cole who was laughing at Willow who was bouncing up and down and making random noises as she held on to the head of the guitar as Cole played. I can't believe I ever had a doubt in my mind that Cole would make a good dad. Well, I can sort of believe it considering he choked my wife and even me when we were married! Him? It was his girlfriend that was pregnant. Not his wife, and not even his fiancee. They got engaged a few months later, and I don't even know if they would have if they hadn't found out Terra was going to have Willow.

I thought about the first time I found out Alex was pregnant. No, not Sterling and October. Rileigh. But she lost her, and I was almost heart broken. I wondered why she didn't change October and Sterling back when their age was screwed up by the watch a second time. She just left them. They'd both be six right now, but now they're pretty much disguised as sixteen year olds and they're the queen and the prince of Ninjago. It's freaking crazy!

I thought about the first time I met Alex, and how I actually couldn't identify my feelings for her. I thought it was dislike, maybe almost hate, but I realized what they really were in the last ten minutes of her life out on the beach that day. I couldn't believe it. I never hated her. I've always loved her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I cradled the sleeping Charlotte in my arms. I couldn't believe this was my daughter I was looking at. I thought back to the first time Ashley came aboard. I barely knew her. She barely knew me. I was so ill and weak and sick and clammy, but yet she came to my room everyday. She didn't care if she caught my illness. I remember seeing how her golden eyes sparkled for the first time and seeing how her dark hair perfectly fell over her shoulders. I wished so badly I could gather my strength to say something to her.

I was ill. I was sick. I was weak. I barely knew her. I kissed her. She would always come in and slick my sweaty hair back from my face. She always stayed by my side. I didn't even know her name. Now here I was, married to her, and we had a daughter and another on the way. I love Ashley. I knew it from the first day I felt her hand brush my forehead.

#Zane's point of view  
Tonight brought memories back to all of us. Some of them we could laugh at, others we could cry over, and others we would fall in love with. You could see it in everyone's eyes. Like when I found Kay in the snow. I didn't know who she was, but I immediately knew she was meant to be one of us. I thought about everyone else and what they could possibly be thinking. I tried to see it in their point of view. It was almost impossible.

#Jay's point of view  
Me? I thought back to the time I met my team. How Kai was the last to join, and we didn't know he was until we fought him. All of the things the guys and I have gone through together, like trying to find Kai's sister, and how I immediately fell in love with her. How goofy we were! Kai, the venomari spit and the magical floating rope. Cole, his dad and the triple tiger sache. Zane, his gears and funny switch. We were all screw ups, and we still are. We all still screw up all the time.

Cole and Terra screwed up and ended up having Willow, Kai screwed up and was so mean to Alex in the beginning, but now he's married to her, and Zane- well, I got nothing. Lloyd screwed up and was put under Amber's spell, and I'm not even gonna go into how many times I screw up in an average day.

#Kai's point of view  
I heard my cellphone ring and I got up to get it. It was Sterling. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Sterling doesn't call me for no reason.

"It's- it's October!"

"Okay... what's wrong?"

"Someone's threatened to assassinate her!"

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! Come on! Just 40+ more reviews and I only have a few more chapters to write until I reach 300+! Better get to it! And oh no! Who's threatened October? It can't be Amber, she's dead!... isn't she? And I think I named some pretty nice screw ups... lol... and reviews don't have to be on this chapter! Go back to a chapter you loved and review! REVIEW!***


	293. Chapter 293 Now Fly!

#Kai's point of view

"What!? Who!?"

"Well- it- it can't be Amber! She's dead! Or- at- at least she should be!" I huffed of serious stress.

"Well- what- what do we do!?"

"I don't know! Why're you asking me!?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No..."

"Okay, listen. I need to go and I need to tell your mother about this. Ugh. I really don't want to..."

"Then don't!"

"What!?"

"Then just don't tell her!"

"You mean- lie to her?"

"Yeah, I do it all the time."

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay... Bye." I walked back into the living room where everyone was still laughing and Willow was still bouncing up and down to Cole's guitar. I sat down next to Alex who was laughing and smiling at Willow just like everyone else.

"Hey," she said in a dying laugh and she looked at me still smiling and pecked me on the lips. She noticed the look in my eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked as she brushed my cheek with her hand softly. I shook my head.

"It's nothing." She looked at me suspiciously and worriedly.

"Alright..." She kissed me on the lips one more time and then rested her head on my shoulder again. Could I really lie to her? "I love you." I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you more than anything." She kissed me and then rested her head on my shoulder again. What I told her was no lie.

#Cole's point of view

Later that night when we were all going to bed that night, Terra sat on the bed rubbing her wings that were stuck in a half open half folded position. "You okay?"

"I'm sick of my wings being stuck this way..."

"Do you want me to fold them back in?" I asked like it was painful to say. It was painful to think about. She bit her lower lip and reluctantly nodded. I walked over to her and sat behind her and took the lower part of her wing and the upper part of it, and she cringed at what was coming. I bit my lower lip and cringed as I folded it back in and heard the bones crack. Terra squeaked and let out a shudder and tried not to cry or scream. "Are you okay?" I asked her over her shoulder. She nodded while biting her quivering lower lip. "I'm gonna do the other one, okay?" She nodded. I took her other wing and reluctantly folded it in. Terra began to cry and breath in a choppy way. "Hey, hey. It's okay," I whispered and wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head just below my shoulder.

"It- it hurts, Cole..." she shuddered.

"I know, Terra. I know. It'll all be better soon. I promise," I said quietly. We sat for a minute as Terra continued to shudder and try and pull herself together.

"Cole?" she finally said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't regret screwing up a year and a half ago... I'm- I'm glad we have Willow..." I turned my head to look at her and she turned her head up to look at me. Her eyes were teary, but her face expression was now calm. "We should've waited until marriage, but- I- I don't know that we would've ever gotten married if that hadn't ever happened... If I had never found out I was going to have Willow..." I just looked at her, and she just looked up at me with a soft expression in her eyes.

"Terra, I was lucky to ever meet you. You have no idea. Running into you on the streets that day- that-" My lip began to quiver. I shook my head. "There- there aren't words to describe that. It- it just-" I thought I might cry. "I can't even talk about it." My mouth opened to say something else, but nothing came out. Tears came from my eyes. Terra's smile was wobbly and she kissed me, tears streaming down both of our faces. Terra eventually pulled off of me.

"I love you so much," she shuddered as she looked straight into my eyes. I smiled through my tears, and in perfect sync we moved back to each others lips. I have no idea where I'd be without Terra.

#Kai's point of view

Have you ever gone and stood in front of your mirror and actually taken a good, long look at yourself? I hadn't until tonight. I walked into the bathroom and just stopped and hunched over and propped myself up on the counter with my hands, and then looked up at the mirror. I looked at my wild hair and the scratch in my eyebrow, but I knew there was something deeper than that. I stared into my own eyes.

I'm Kai. I'm a ninja. I have three live kids. I have a wife. My wife's name is Alex. She's one of the best things that's ever happened to me. Does she know I love her? Does she really love me? Does she ever lie to me? Has she ever once hurt me? Would I ever actually lie to her? Alex walked into our room and walked through the open bathroom door when she saw me staring into my own reflection. She came up behind me and I turned to look at her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She placed her hands on the back of my neck and seemed to draw me in and I kissed her. We eventually separated and I asked her, "Would you ever lie to me?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything."

"Do you know I love you?"

"Not a doubt in my mind." Our lips tucked together again. How am I going to break the news of October to her?

#Cole's point of view

In the morning, I woke up extremely early and Terra woke up next to me. The sky outside was grey and dreary. I looked down at Terra and she cupped my cheeks with her soft hands. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed her and got up and Terra and I went out to the deck.

"Cori!" Terra exclaimed and ran to hug her sister who was apparently waiting for us out here. Her sister hugged her back and then noticed Terra's white wings. She shoved her off. "Cori? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with your wings?"

"They're stuck. They won't move, and they're white!" Cori smiled.

"You're not a death angel anymore?"

"I- I guess not..." I looked over the railing on the Bounty. We were extremely high up. Cori laughed and leaned over the edge.

"That's- that's crazy!" she exclaimed. Terra walked up next to her sister. Cori faced her. "And it's BS." Terra looked at her, confused. Cori did something else before I could react. "You have wings! Now fly!" and she shoved Terra over the side of the Bounty.

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! and yay KaixAlex moment... sorta :) REVIEW!***


	294. Chapter 294 On Purpose?

#Cole's point of view

"TERRA!" I shouted. "Are you freaking crazy!? She can't fly!"

Cori laughed. "You think I don't know that?" I felt my face expression drop.

"You did that on purpose!?" Cori began to laugh even harder.

"You thought I did it on accident?" What was I suppose to do? Shove her overboard? She has wings! She can fly! I leaned over the Bounty. Terra was out of sight. Then Cori stood up straight and I heard a thump on the deck. I shot around. There stood October with Terra at her feet. October saved her.

I rushed to her side. "What's going on?" October asked.

"Terra's sister shoved her overboard, and something's wrong with her wings, and she can't fly." October's eyes went up to look at Cori, but she had disappeared. She sighed and looked back at us as I helped Terra to her feet. She was shaking with fear and needed help standing up on her own. "So, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, just had to pick something up. I left a few things here," she said with a smile and walked off to her old room. I looked back to Terra.

"You okay?"

"I can barely walk." I helped her back to our room and gently lay her down. I climbed into bed next to her, and the sheets felt cool. I wrapped my arms around Terra and her back was against my chest. "I love you, Cole," she said quietly. I hugged her tighter. "I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you or Willow. I can't believe I married a person that was nothing more than a stranger to me four years ago." I laughed.

"And you got pregnant before we were even engaged," I laughed. Terra smiled.

"One of the many things I should regret."

"But yet you don't, do you?"

"I remember regretting it when I found out I was pregnant with Willow at the time, but now, I can't quite say I do. I mean- it was completely sinful- but- I don't know..."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But we were still being totally stupid and careless, and we ended up with Willow. I love Willow. I love her more than anything, and you know that. It- it just feels so strange!"

"What was going through your mind when I told you?"

"What?"

"When I told you I was pregnant with Willow? Hard to believe that was a year and a half ago..."

"Well, to be honest, I was scared. I didn't know how to deal with it. I thought for sure that Kai was going to murder me after choking his wife when I found out she was having October and Sterling, and then about four or five years later, my girlfriend's pregnant," I said, laughing at how silly it sounded. Terra laughed.

"God, we were so stupid." I laughed.

"Don't forget careless," I laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding." We both laughed. "Oh, and I have to say that the worst part was our parents finding out." I laughed and looked up on the ceiling. Terra turned onto her other side and rested her head on my chest. "How long do you think it would've taken your dad to find out if he hadn't run into my mom?"

I thought about it. "I don't know. It took him years to find out I wasn't a singing and dancing clown and I was actually a ninja. He didn't take that well," I said, laughing at it. Terra propped herself up on one arm and looked at me.

"That is not true," she said with a smile and a laugh.

"It most certainly is!" She gave me a funny look. "We'll bet on it then." Terra laughed at me. She laid on top of me and looked straight down at me.

"You are such a liar!" she laughed and playfully slapped me. I raised my eyebrows at her and she laughed even harder. "Hey, but don't worry! I still love you anyway!" she teased I laughed.

"I know you do," I laughed and pulled her down and kissed her with a smile on both of our faces. She got up and I sat up. "What're you doing?" I asked as she began to walk through the door.

"I'm going to find out if the BS you speak of is true," she laughed. I jumped up and chased after her. She went laughing down the hall and I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around and she kissed me with a smile on her face. She pulled off and continued to run and I just let her go. She went out on the deck and shut the door behind her.

I laughed and walked to the door and opened it. Terra was standing on the open edge of the Bounty smiling. She better not do what I think she's about to. I shook my head frantically. She waved to me, took one step back, and she fell.

***REVIEW PEEPS OR ELSE! Review, peeps! What's gonna happen to Terra!? Who threatened October? Who would threaten October? Got OCs for Ashley's baby? REVIEW!***

If my fanfic was a movie with actors and everything, which actors/actresses would fight each other backstage? Which actors and actresses would have a backstage romance that would end up all over magazine covers? IDK! REVIEW!


	295. Chapter 295 Like a Crazy Stupid Teenager

#Cole's point of view  
I rushed to the edge. It was foggy and misty out, and I couldn't see how high up we were. Turns out, we were only twenty feet above water. I jumped and went under water and began searching for Terra. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Terra behind me, her hair pulsating with the water.

We were both fully clothed and underwater. She smiled and tucked our lips together. I basically began making out with her underwater... It sounds weird, I know, but it was different. Terra pushed off and I saw the smile on her face before she swam to the surface. I swam up next to her and she took me by the back of my head, both of us still in the water with hair dripping wet, and I continued to pretty much make out with her.

She ran her fingers from my side swept bangs through the rest of my hair as we treaded the water. Terra makes me feel like a crazy stupid teenager again.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up with Ashley in my arms, and I had I propped myself up on one arm and got a small head rush. Ashley woke up and looked up at me. "Hey, what's up?" she said tiredly and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Not much. You feeling okay this morning?" I asked her. Her hands went to her stomach.

"My stomach hurts a little bit, but that's all. Not much."

"Okay, good." Ashley smiled up at me and I leaned down to her and kissed her, both of us smiling. "How on Earth did someone like Lloyd Garmadon end up with the sweetest, most gorgeous girl in the world?"

"I don't know... How did someone like Ashley Addison end up with someone like Lloyd Garmadon?"

"I thought your last name was Garmadon," I teased.

"Maybe it is," she joked. I smiled and kissed her as I did.

"And maybe I love a girl named Ashley," I teased. She playfully slapped me as I got up to walk down the hallway. I laid down on the couch in sort of a half sitting position with the arm being my only back support and Ashley came in and laid next to me. I looked at her, knowing she had something to say.

"And just maybe I love a man named Lloyd."

"Prove it," I teased. She laughed and just as her lips began to touch mine, Cole and Terra walked in with laughter unknown to us and they were soaking wet. They saw us just looking at them and we all started laughing. I mouthed "what?" in a laugh to Cole.

"Don't even ask," Cole laughed.

#Kai's point of view  
I woke up when my cellphone buzzed and I got a text message from Sterling. I propped myself up on one arm and unlocked my phone to read it. Alex had woken up and she took my phone from me. "What's this?" she asked. She froze. "October has been threatened to be assassinated and you didn't tell me!?" Oh, great.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aww cute ColexTerra and LloydxAshley moments :) and looks like Kai's in some deep trouble! But who wants to assassinate October? Will Ashley's baby be a boy or a girl? When will they tell the others? Will they tell the others? What will happen to October? What exactly did the text message say? Does Willow have anything to do with any of this? Do you have OCs for the baby!? REVIEW!***

But seriously, if this were a movie, which actors and actresses would have a backstage romance and which ones would disagree and argue and fight about a lot? REVIEW!


	296. Chapter 296 Teenage Dream

#Cole's point of view  
Terra stood in the bathroom and tried to brush out her sopping wet and tangled hair and I came up behind her and hugged her from behind. She was in a white tank top and tight jeans that were dry, but I was still totally wet. She smiled and laughed and turned around, ignoring my wet hair and my wet clothes and started making out with me again.

She sat up on the counter and I pulled off and my lips were about a centimeter from hers. "You make me feel like I'm living the teenage dream I never got to," I laughed. She smiled and our lips moved back to each other and she ran her fingers through my sopping wet hair. Ivy began to wake up and Terra and I reluctantly let go of each other.

She pecked me one last time on the lips and went to take care of her. I huffed. I felt stressed for some reason. I looked at myself in the mirror. Terra makes me feel extremely young. It's ridiculous.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Ugh, I miss being a teenager," I groaned. Ashley laughed at me.

"Then go get the watch and reverse time on yourself. Your a few years older than what you're supposed to be, anyway," she laughed and wiped the hair on my forehead away.

"Hhmm... Yeah, I don't think so." Ashley laughed at me and rolled her eyes and rested her head on my chest.

"I'm gonna go get Charlotte," she said and got up. She brought the sleeping Charlotte back and handed her to me and I cradled her in my arm and Ashley laid back down next to me and I put my other arm around her shoulders. "I can't believe I have a daughter."

"Don't forget that we have another one on the way," I laughed. Ashley happily sighed, and so did I.

#Kai's point of view  
I tried to keep it quiet. I didn't really know who was still asleep on board. "No, Alex! It's- it's not what you think! I meant to tell you!"

"Did you!? Just last night you asked me if I would ever lie to you, and this is what I get!?" I read the text. Sterling had found out who threatened October. "Kai! Why didn't you tell me!?" I looked up at her disappointed eyes.

"Alex, no! It's not like that! It's-"

"How long have you known!?" I looked away from her eyes. "Kai! How long have you know someone was going to assassinate October!?" Busted.

"A day or two...?" That made her really upset.

#October's point of view  
Nate and I broke up last night. No specific reason, but I had to make sure Sterling didn't find out. If he does, Nate's dead. I just know Sterling's going to find out, and Nate's neck most likely will be broken.

***REVIEW OR ELSE! Omg! Who's going to assassinate October!? Why did she break up with Nate? Will Sterling find out? Will October get back with Nate? Will she be able to save him? REVIEW!***


	297. Chapter 297 Locked Up

#October's point of view  
Nate texted me, but I ignored it and left my cellphone alone. I didn't feel like talking to him right now. He was the sweetest thing I had ever met, but we both agreed that we just didn't feel like we were right for each other. I loved Nate because he loved me for who I was and not my crown.

Life in the castle was different than life with my family on the Bounty. I had royal guards everywhere, and my food and drink was tested to make sure it was safe and there was no poison or anything in it. Sometimes it was uncomfortable, but Sterling was going through the same thing I was, and he was here and he understands. He and I joke about it all the time.

I've come to really love Sterling. He's completely different from the person he was a year ago. I walked into my room and noticed my wings were locked up and I couldn't move them. Sterling came in. "Hey, can you move your wings?" he asked. I shook my head. "That's so weird... Neither can I..."

"Terra couldn't when I went over to the Bounty... What's going on?"

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley jumped to a sitting position. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked panicked.

"My wings! They're- they're locked up! I can't move them!"

"What!? But- aren't Terra's having the same problem?" Ashley nodded. Ashley and I stood up and I went back to our room and put Charlotte in her crib and came back. "What should we do?"

"Call October. See if she's having the same problem." I called October, and she was having the same exact issue. Even Sterling. "Are they both really having the same issue!?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh! Must be some sort of virus or something! None of us can fly now! Ugh. I hope Willow and Charlotte don't catch it!" she stressed. "Wait- the- the baby!" she yelled in a whisper.

"What about it?"

"If- if it's an angel or even part angel- this virus could potentially kill it!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! Lloyd! What do we do!?" I just shrugged my shoulders and slightly shook my head. I had no clue what to do.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra got Ivy to go back to sleep and she walked over to me and wrapped herself in my arms. "Hey, what's wrong?" I could tell she was upset about something.

"I- I just miss talking to my parents and- I just wish I could talk to them again..." I stroked her hair.

"I know, Terra. I know. I wish I could see my father too. I know how you feel. Just can't face your parents, can you?" She shook her head. I felt my nose sting. Thinking about my dad made me want to cry. Terra bit her lower lip to try and hold herself together. "It'll all be fine, Terra. I promise."

#Zane's point of view  
I woke up at eleven. That's the latest I've ever slept in. I groaned and got up reluctantly. Kay was going to be here in an hour. I washed up, and it turns out Kay was already in the living room with the rest of the crew. "Hey, Zane. What's up?" she asked as I sat down next to her.

"Just tired."

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sick?"

"Nindroids don't get sick." She sighed.

"Guess you're right. This is the latest you've ever slept in." I groaned.

"Ugh, I know." She ran her fingers through my hair and I looked deep into her eyes, and something hit me. We're both ninjas. We're both robots. We're both nindroids. I love her. I need to marry this girl.

#Sterling's point of view  
"Hey, Sterling? Could you please get your favorite sister's cellphone for her?" October asked lazily. I laughed.

"Sure thing, princess."

"That's queen, to you," she laughed. I walked and picked up her cellphone just as Nathan sent her a text, and I tried not to read it, but it was too late.

"October, I don't to break up," is what it read. This kid better kiss his life goodbye.

***REVIEW OR ELSE! And will Zane marry Kay? Who threatened October? (go ahead and place your bets lol) What's Sterling going to do to Nate!? REVIEW!***

And I will get Jay and Nya in there... Don't worry... And might not be able to update this weekend... I'm not gonna be home I have a funeral to go to :( Anyway... A guest left a review on 295... Was that "NICE WORK." sarcastic? Sorry. Couldn't tell. And I've had a request for Ashley's baby to be twins... Leave OCs! REVIEW!


	298. Chapter 298 Thinking Back

#Cole's point of view  
"Think we can go join the others in the living room?" I asked her. She nodded. I changed into dry clothes and we went to the living room and Terra sat next to me and fell asleep on my chest. I smiled and stroked her damp hair.

"What's up with Terra?" Kai asked.

"She's just- upset. She's tired." I looked down at her. I felt really bad for her. Times like this are times when I regret my screw ups. If Terra and I had just listened to what we were told when we younger, Terra never would've been disowned and rejected by her parents. I thought of all the times I had been with Terra.

The first day I ran into her on the streets of Jamanicai Village. Every time she showed up at the door of the Bounty and kissed me hello. Every time I've kissed her and all of the endless times she's fallen asleep on my shoulder or chest. The time we went to the beach and she came into my room and slept with me almost every night under my arm. She fell down the stairs and I went up to her room the next night when she didn't come to mine. I realized I couldn't be without her.

The time I sang to her to get her to marry me. Our wedding day and she wouldn't drink any alcohol and I didn't know why. How she cried on my shoulder and in my arms when her parents rejected her. How she jumped from the Bounty this morning knowing I would follow. How I followed and kissed her under the ocean below the surface. How she's asleep on my chest right now. I slowly shuddered at the memories.

The living room gradually began to clear out and eventually Terra and I were the only ones left. She took in a deep breath and woke up. She looked around to see what was going on, but she laid back down and rested her head on my chest. "Ugh. What time is it?"

"I have no idea," I laughed. "Maybe one or two."

"Seriously? Have I been asleep for that long?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Tell me about your parents," I said. She readjusted herself.

"Hmmm... My mother- she- she was always kind, she just wasn't all warm and fuzzy. She was a terrific cook, though, and she'd always be there when I needed her. My dad- he- he was something else. I remember when I was really little he would take me by my ankles and swing me upside down as I laughed. Always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on. He always told me everything would be okay when he knew it wasn't."

Her voice seemed to trail off. "Sounds like your dad really loved you..."

"He did, and I loved him more than anything in the world. I would give anything to dance with him again."

"I'm sorry, Terra..."

"It's fine, really it is."

"We'll go visit your parents' house today."

"No, Cole! We couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"I- I don't know, Cole..."

"If I kiss you, will you just say yes?"

"No," she laughed. I kissed her anyway and she laughed. "Fine," she laughed.

"I'm sorry, was that a yes?"

"Yes," she laughed and stood up. We went to her parents' house, and Terra got really nervous as soon as she set foot on their property. "I- I don't know if I can do this..."

"You can do it. It'll be fine." Terra pursed her lips and knocked on the door. Her mom came to the door.

"Terra!? What're you-"

"Is my father here?" Her mom's face loosened. "Mom?"

"Terra, I'm afraid- I- your father passed a week ago."

***REVIEW! Awwww poor Terra :( REVIEW!***

OCs! Suggestions! 1000+ reviews! Come on peeps! Itd make me so happy :)REVIEW!


	299. Chapter 299 It Didn't Fail Me

#Cole's point of view  
"W- what?" Terra shook her head. The expression in her eyes was indescribable. It was terrible. "N- no. That's- that's not true! Where is he!?" Her mom just looked at her with a sad expression. "Oh my god," Terra squeaked.

"Terra..." I said and hugged her from behind as she began to cry.

"He- he died of heart failure..."

"No no no Dad can't be dead!" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Terra, it'll all be okay," I told her.

"That's exactly what my father used to say to me." She pushed me away and ran down the walkway, but she stopped and passed out. I ran to her side and picked her up. Poor Terra...

#Jay's point of view  
Nya's been the girl on the ship the longest. She was the first girl on the ship. I loved her from the moment I saw her. Every time I see her, my heart stops. My mind stops working and I don't know what to say to her. I can't believe how far we've come. Lloyd's twenty and his wife's nineteen and he has a baby girl. Cole's married, and for some reason I wasn't surprised when his girlfriend was pregnant.

Zane is in love with Kay. They aren't super affectionate to each other, but you can tell. They're meant for each other. Kai and Alex. In the beginning, they were twenty and nineteen. They were young. They were stupid. They love each other more than anything. Would that ever be Nya and I?

#Kai's point of view  
"Alex, I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I didn't want to upset you! I- I was afraid to tell you!"

"You were afraid to tell me?"

"Y- yes," I admitted. I was shamed.

"Kai, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me things like this. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything, okay?" I looked into her blue eyes. God. I can't say no to her. I nodded as I looked away from her. She placed her hand on my cheek and turned me back to face her. "You can tell me anything, Kai," she said quietly.

We leaned into each other and our lips tucked together. "I love you," I said quietly before our lips moved back to each other. I can't believe the way I treated her in the beginning.

#Cole's point of view

We got back to the Bounty and I laid Terra in the bed. I wiped the hair in her face away and leaned down to kiss her forehead, but she woke up and leaned up and I ended up kissing her lips instead. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She completely sat up and buried her face in her hands. I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "Terra, I'm-"

"Cole, I loved my father more than anything. I'd do anything to dance with him again; to see his green eyes that were always so apologetic. Cole, his heart may have failed him, but it didn't fail me..."

***REVIEW! Come on! At least nine more! 1000+ reviews for 300+ chapters! And awwww poor Terra :( I hope you get what she said at the end... Will Zane marry Kay? Will Jay marry Nya? What's Ashley's baby going to be like? OCs accepted :) what's Sterling going to do to Nate!? Who threatened October!? REVIEW!***


	300. Chapter 300 A Fool

#Cole's point of view  
"Oh, Terra..." she began to cry into my shoulder and I held her tight. I wasn't letting her go. "I'm- I'm so sorry... My mom died, and I felt the same way you do," I said, trying to comfort her. "I hadn't talked to her in years, and she died. I regretted it... If only we hadn't been so stupid a year and a half ago when I came back from war, none-!"

"Don't say that, Cole. I'm glad it happened. I have Willow, I have Ivy, I have you." I looked directly into her misty eyes. Her father just died! How could she say that?

"Terra, I-"

"I'm happy we screwed up," she cried. "If we hadn't- I- I don't know if I'd be here with you right now. I- I don't know what I'd do if- if I didn't have you here by my side right now," she choked. "I- I just love you so much," she sobbed. I hugged her tighter and pulled her closer.

"Terra, I love you more than you could ever know. You have no idea." She looked up at me. "You really don't," and that's when a tear fell from my eyes. Terra smiled through her tears and she placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned in and kissed her. I hated seeing her this way. I thought back to this morning. She jumped off the deck knowing I would follow.

She was so happy when I kissed her under the surface of the ocean. She made me feel like a teenager. She made me feel happy again.

#Kai's point of view  
"Oh, geez. How did I end up with you?" I laughed.

"No idea," she laughed and smiled. She kissed me one last time before getting up to go to the living room. How did I end up with her? I guess she was just young and stupid to end up with me. I was stupid to treat her the way I did, but I was no fool to fall in love with her, unless being a fool for her counts.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay had to leave and I walked her to the deck. She was about to leave. "Bye," she said and pecked me on the lips.

"Wait." She turned around.

"What? Is something wrong?" I shook my head.

"No."

"What's wrong?" Why did I stop her!? I can't do this.

"Kay- um, I- I love you, and you made me realize nindroids really could love... Will- will you marry me?"

***REVIEW! Omg! 300 CHAPTERS! I literally freaked out when I got my thousandth review! :) thanks guys :) and omg! What's Kay gonna say!? Who threatened October!? What's Sterling gonna do to Nate? What's wrong with their wings? What's gonna happen!? REVIEW!***


	301. Chapter 301 And I Realized

#Zane's point of view  
Kay froze and stared at me. "W- what?"

"Will you marry me?" She seemed to be paralyzed. She grabbed me and kissed me. "Guess that's a yes?"

"Absolutely it is," she laughed and continued to kiss me. I'm engaged to Kay, my lover, my ninja, my nindroid.

#Cole's point of view  
"Don't be falling asleep on me," I laughed.

"I'm not," Terra laughed. "I don't want to miss a single moment with you." I sighed and hugged her tighter. "I guess some screw ups are meant to turn out okay."

"And other screw ups are just meant to screw things up," I laughed.

"And some are just meant to do both," she laughed. I laughed at that. "And some we just don't regret."

"Well, we still probably should've listened to what we were told when we were younger."

"Yeah, I know," she admitted. "We really should have. Some people may say it was just young and stupid, and trust me, we were being pretty stupid."

"Yeah, I don't think being young was any excuse for what we did, but seriously, though. I'm happy we have Willow."

"I'm happy I have you," she said without looking at me. I looked down at her and she looked up from my shoulder. Oops. Guess I started making out with her again. "How many times are we going to do this in one day?" Terra laughed.

"However many times it takes," I kid. Terra laughed and continued to kiss me. I love this girl.

#Lloyd's point of view  
We watched Zane and Kay through the window. Ashley about screamed when Kay kissed him and we all knew she said yes. I couldn't believe it. Zane was engaged to Kay. Kay, the girl he found in the frozen wastelands. Kay, the nindroid Zane was meant for. Thought I'd never see the day.

I put and arm around Ashley and hugged her to keep her from totally falling apart. She was so happy for them. I still didn't know how or when to tell the guys that Ashley's pregnant again. We're both sort of hoping that it'll be a boy. I just know Charlotte will make a great older sister. I can just tell. I don't know what I'd do if something happen to Charlotte.

#Kai's point of view

Alex looked like she might break down. I hate it but love it when some emotion just wells up inside and you just don't know how to let it out. You could scream, you could pass out, or you could just not do anything at all and wait for it to come out on its own. I can't believe Zane's engaged, and he's engaged to another nindroid. What're the odds of that?

Alex rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her and smiled as we watched Kay and Zane through the window. I remember when Alex told me she'd marry me; how happy and shocked and relieved I was. I don't know what I would've done if she said no.

#Jay's point of view

I was so happy for the two of them! This is crazy! Where's Terra and Cole? I walked down the hall and opened the door to their room and they separated to look at me. "Um, uh, you're never going to believe what just happened." They exchanged glances and looked back to me. "Zane just asked Kay to marry him." Cole and Terra didn't know how to react. Their jaws dropped in a smile.

We all ran back down the hall and they saw them through the window. I looked over at Nya. Then I realized. I need to marry Nya.

***REVIEW! Or else... And there are previous cliff hangers and mysteries to be answered, and they won't be unless you review! REVIEW!***


	302. Chapter 302 Part of the Painting

#Sterling's point of view  
I held October's phone in my hand, and felt my clench on it tighten. I was trying to be careful not to crush it, we all know I could. I walked down the hall with October's cellphone in hand. She saw me, and her facial expression changed when she saw me. "What's that look for?" she asked, clearly terrified.

"You and Nate broke up?" I said more forcefully than I meant to.

"Oh, um... St- Sterling don't you dare hurt Nate!"

"I told him that if he broke your heart I'd break his neck! Does he not think-"

"Sterling, we all know you could break his neck. Trust me. We know. Everyone knows. Don't hurt him. If you do, I-"

"What? What're you gonna do?"

"Do I seem heartbroken to you!?" she said and snatched her phone from me.

"No, but-"

"Look. He's already trying to get back together with me. Don't you dare hurt him!" Ugh. I can't say no to October...

#Cole's point of view  
We all finally settled ourselves and sat down. Zane and Kay were still outside and we all sat and talked and laughed. "Okay, before we go too deep into any conversation, might I ask how many of you can dance Gangnam Style?" Terra said. Everyone exchanged glances. I sighed.

"I can," I laughed.

"Same..." Kai said sheepishly.

"I'll admit it," Lloyd said and stuck his hand up in the air.

"Okay, I can do it, too..." Jay said.

"Alright, let's see it," Terra said and shoved me up, and so were the rest of the guys in the room.

"Seriously!?" I said.

"Seriously," she laughed. I looked at all of the guys, and we all tried not to laugh. We all sighed.

"Alright, guys. Let's do this."

"Wait- maybe you should save your dancing for future events," Alex laughed. We all knew what she meant. Zane's wedding. "Zane's wedding," she laughed. We all laughed and agreed that that would be perfect to just jump up in the table and randomly start dancing. I sat back down next to Terra and she pecked me on the lips and rested her head on my shoulder.

Zane walked back in and everyone rushed to hug him.

#Zane's point of view  
I walked back in and everyone jumped up to hug me. I was engaged! I was engaged to Kay! I thought the day would never come. I thought she'd say no. I thought I'd be too afraid to ask her! But now, I'm actually engaged to her. I'm going to marry her. And yes, nindroids can have kids. Don't even ask.

I don't know what to feel or what to think. I don't know if I'm suppose to feel more nervousy than happiness or I'm suppose to feel more happiness than nervousy. I don't know what to think!

#Kai's point of view  
I went to the bottom of the ship to get something, and I immediately noticed the painting. The prince and princess weren't in it.

***REVIEW! Just review cliff hangers and mysteries to be answered blah blah blah... REVIEW!***


	303. Chapter 303 Grieving on a Gravestone

#Kai's point of view  
Ohgodohgodohgod! This is so not good! I shot around and darted upstairs. I threw the door open to the inside and ran to the living room where everyone was laughing, but they stopped when they saw the look on my face. Alex sat up straight. "What's wrong?"

"The prince and princess aren't in the painting," I trembled. Everyone exchanged glances and immediately jumped up. This is so not good. We all flew down to the bottom of the boat and looked at the painting. They were most definitely gone. They were the ones that threatened October. If we don't find them, they're screwed.

#Lloyd's point of view  
We did a sonar sweep, but they were no where to be found. Not even underground. "What do we do?" Ashley asked, and she sounded nervous.

"I don't think we can do anything..." Cole sighed. I put one arm around Ashley. She gets really worked up and worried about things. I could tell she was resisting the temptation to cross her arms over her stomach. It made me worry even more thinking about the baby. If we got involved and had to fight these people- I can't tell what might happen. I woke with a start in the middle of the night and jumped.

Ashley woke up. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked and put her hand to my forehead as I just stared up at the ceiling. "You feel really warm," she said quietly.

"I- I just had a nightmare, and- the-"

"Hey, it was just a dream. It's okay. Everything's fine." No it isn't. They got Ashley. They got Charlotte. Ashley lost the baby, but I didn't tell her that. I just nodded and she faintly smiled at me and ran her fingers through my hair and she cupped my cheek with her hand and kissed me. I put my hands on her cheeks and her lips hovered right above mine.

"I love you," I whispered, my lips barely moving as I spoke. Ashley moved her lips back to mine. No one was taking Ashley from me.

#Cole's point of view  
When I woke up in the morning, Terra wasn't next to me and in my arms like she was last night. I looked around the Bounty. She wasn't here. "Has anyone seen Terra?" I asked as I looked at the pouring rain through the window.

"She hasn't been here. None of us know where she is," Kai replied.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go look for her." I left the Bounty and began driving around Ninjago. I was passing through misty graveyards when I saw a gravestone at the top of the hill and what looked to be a girl sitting cross legged in front of it in the rain. I threw my seatbelt off and flew from the car and ran up behind Terra.

She was letting her hair just hang in front of her face as she sobbed and let herself get completely soaked in the rain. She was sitting in front of her father's grave stone. She knew I was there, but she continued to talk to her buried father. "I-I remember h-how my m-mother would s-send me off to bed without dinner, b-but you would al-always sneak s-something to me, and h- how you would l-let me eat all- all the ice cream in th-the house, b-but t-told me n-not to tell M-Mom," she choked through tears. "Y-you used to c-call me y-your little angel, and you kn-knew I-I was a d-death angel, b-but you d-didn't let it get t-to you. Y-you would always defend m-me fr-from my mother, and you- you would s-sing me to sl-sleep." She was extremely choked up on her words as she sat in front of her father's gravestone and cried and talked to him like he was there. "I-I didn't m-mean to d-do something s-so sinful th-that you wouldn't l-love me anymore... I-I g-guess y-you're my angel now... Your heart m-may have f-failed you, b-but it d-didn't fail me..."

Oh, Terra...

***REVIEW! Or else... Aw, poor Terra... What's gonna happen to Ashley? Will Lloyd's dream come true? Will they find the prince and princess? What's wrong with their wings? Will Terra's father hear her prayers? REVIEW!***


	304. Chapter 304 In Deep Water

#Cole's point of view  
I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't want to interrupt her. "I-I remember h-how you used to t-take me by m-my ankles and sw-swing me upside down. K-Kahn t-told me th-that when you found out that m-my mom was going t-to have C-Cori and I, sh-she wanted to g-get rid of-of us, b-but you- you begged her t-to keep us," she sobbed. "P-people always say th-that mother knows b-best," she heaved, "b-but you proved th-them all wrong. I'm s-so s-sorry I s-sinned so b-badly. I-I didn't mean t-to. I-I just-" She became extremely choked. Please don't get sick. I sat behind to her and hugged her and she rested her head against my chest. "P-please h-hear me, Dad!" she cried. "Imsosorry... Imsosorry..." she began to mutter.

"Shhh..." I began trying to calm her as the rain poured down on both of us. She was so upset. She was grieving to the point that she might throw up. I began to silently cry by Terra's side as she continued to mutter things to her father like he was there. She was so worried he couldn't hear her. "Ssshhh..." Oh, Terra.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up and Ashley still rested on my chest. She woke up and looked at me and I sat up. She sat next to me and I put my arm around her shoulders, and she crossed her arms over her stomach. "You feeling okay?" I asked her.

"My stomach hurts a little... but that should be over after the first three months..." she sighed.

"You think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Hmmm... I don't know. I think we're both hoping for a boy, aren't we?" she laughed.

"I think we all are," I laughed. Ashley smiled and kissed me as she did.

"I love you," she laughed. I kissed her again.

"I can't believe I'm sitting here next to the girl that I barely knew a year or two ago and kissed and didn't really know her. Now I'm married to her, I have a daughter with her, and I have another baby on the way. Who would've guessed it would've happened?" I laughed.

"Whoever made it happen," she said with a smile and our lips moved to each other. I love Ashley.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex sat next to me with her head rested on my shoulder. "You okay?" I asked her.

"I'm just worried about October... What if the prince and princess get to her? What if she can't rule the kingdom on her own?"

"Alex, you're being paranoid. It'll be fine. It's Sterling and October we're talking about." Alex laughed.

"Okay, I guess you're right," she laughed. I looked at her.

"Aren't I always?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I laughed.

"Please don't." She smiled and just as our lips began to brush each others, we turned around to see Cole walking down the hallway soaking wet carrying Terra bridal style. "Whoa, what happened there?"

"Don't ask. Terra just- she was grieving at her father's gravestone, and- well- she sort of got sick and she passed out. She's really upset." Alex and I exchanged glances as Cole continued on his way down the hall. Poor Terra...

#Cole's point of view  
Later that day, again, Terra wasn't seen on the Bounty. I knew she didn't go back to the graveyard. She's the ninja of water. I dove into the ocean, fully clothed, and swam down to the sandy floor. She sat there in the water on the ocean floor cross legged and just let the water move her hair. I swam up to her and she opened her eyes to look at me. She smiled. I laughed at her and she kissed me.

We swam back to the surface. "Do you feel any better?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I think so..." Oh, Terra.

#Jay's point of view

I found Nya and talked to her in private. "Uh, Nya? Th- this is way overdue, b-but um, will- will you marry me?"

***REVIEW! Aw, poor Terra. What's gonna happen to October and Sterling? What's Nya gonna say!? REVIEW!***


	305. Chapter 305 Not One

#Jay's point of view  
"What?" She acted like she didn't believe what I just said. She took a step closer to me as if she was trying to hear me better.

"Will you marry me?"

#Kai's point of view  
When Jay and Nya came into the room, I immediately noticed the diamond ring on her finger. No. Way. Everyone else noticed, but they clearly just didn't want to say anything. Everyone in the room exchanged glances. Alex and I looked at each other and about laughed. Not in a rude or offensive way, it was just crazy. Now everyone on the ship's either engaged or married, and a few of us have kids.

Would Jay and Nya have kids? Would Zane and Kay have kids!? Jay and Nya looked really happy and now we were freaking out and congratulating them. I remember the day I saw Alex for the first time. I didn't know how to feel about her. She was gorgeous; she was lovely. Never would've guessed that she'd make my life complete. She was my missing puzzle piece.

#Cole's point of view  
The next morning was cold and rainy in Ninjago. It was foggy and misty and the skies about to pour rain. Terra went back to her father's grave to talk to him, and now I was looking down at my mother's grave. I began talking to her grave stone like it was her; like she was there. I wasn't sitting on the ground, I was standing up and looking down at it. I shuddered or squeaked every word I said.

"I miss you, Mom. I wish I could see you again. I- I'm married now to a wonderful girl... I have two daughters; Willow and Ivy, and- and I wish you could see them, and I- I wish they could see you..." Tears struggled to fall from my eyes. "I know Dad misses you." The first tear fell. "I'd do anything to be with you again, and I wish your grandchildren could've gotten to know you... Willow- she- she looks just like you," I laughed through my tears. "You would love her. Bounces up and down when I play my guitar... Smiles and laughs at the things that aren't funny, but I guess that's what babies do, right?" I shuddered. "Maybe you'll meet the baby Terra had to lose. Hope he or she's doing okay... And I hope you're doing okay, Mom. We all miss you." And I began to silently cry trying to hold myself together.

I felt Terra's hand on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Think we should go?" she whispered. I shuddered one last time.

"Yeah. Let's go."

#Terra's point of view  
Cole and I walked back to the Bounty, and he seemed quiet and upset. It was extremely early in the morning. Maybe six or so. We both woke up and just couldn't go back to sleep, and we just went out to see our parents and we talked to them like they were there. I thought about how my dad used to call me his little angel, even though he knew exactly who I was. He just didn't let it get to him.

He seemed to favor me over Cori and Kahn. It's like he saw something else in me. I remember he used to always leave a quarter on my nightstand for me for when I went to bed. I saved every single one and put them in a jar. He used to take me by my ankles and swing me upside down as I screamed and laughed. He would sing me to sleep after I had a nightmare or I just couldn't sleep.

He used to always defend me from my mother. My mother used to yell at me for something my brother or sister had done. It was like she didn't care for me as much as my brother and sister; maybe not at all. My dad let me have my wings cut off when I was sixteen. He knew I hated who I was. The year I got my wings taken off was the same year that Kahn ran off and became a hellhound. He was eighteen.

My sister flew off the year afterwards. She embraced who she was. She was the real death angel, and my father and I both knew that. Then it was just me, my dad and my mother at home. My dad still defended me in everything my mother had against me. She had everything against me. She still does. I remember him letting me learn Spinjutsu. I remember running into Cole in the streets a few years later.

I was trying to fill out papers that were way overdue and he was texting and we just hit each other. I remember him apologizing and helped me pick up my papers. I remember we looked up at each other, and he just froze and looked deep into my eyes. It was like he was unable to speak. I remember how his voice trailed off as he began talking about my turquoise eyes. It was like I couldn't look away from him, and we just went our separate ways.

Never once would I have guessed that he was going to be my boyfriend. Never would I have guessed I would've been dating him and that I would've gotten pregnant. Never once crossed my mind until it happened. Now I'm married to him. Things always seem crazy when you think back on them. Love you, Daddy.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley had a doctor's appointment, and she just told me to stay in bed. I had a fever, and I wasn't feeling too great. She came back and sat next to me and I sat up. "How's everything going with the baby?" She was hesitant to answer.

"Um- it's- it's not one..."

"What do you mean?"

"I- I mean- I mean they're twins..."

***REVIEW! Oohhhh snap! Sorry, had multiple requests for twins XD and I thought eh, why not? Name and gender has been determined for one of them... But what about the other one? REVIEW!***


	306. Chapter 306 Always

#Lloyd's point of view  
I was stunned. "What?" I asked very stilly.

"I'm pregnant with twins, Lloyd," she said, and she didn't seem excited about it.

"Ashley, that's-"

"It's terrible, I know..."

"What? No, Ashley! That's great!" She looked back up at me, and she was amazed at what I said.

"How-"

"Doesn't it run in your family?"

"Yeah, my mom has a twin, but-"

"Ashley, that's amazing!" She acted like she couldn't believe her ears.

"W-what?" Now she was smiling, but she was confused.

"Twins? Ashley, that's like a dream come true. I mean- yeah, it'll be trouble, but- it- it's incredible. Don't fret it. Really."

"Huh?" I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm gonna say it, I'm only gonna say it once." I paused. "That is one of the best things I have ever heard in my life." She smiled. She couldn't believe what I was saying. "Ashley, you're the girl of my dreams and beautiful nightmares. If you're pregnant with twins, that's amazing. I could not be happier." She laughed nervously, unsure of how to react, and our lips moved to each other. I couldn't have heard happier news.

#Sterling's point of view  
I'm not going to snap Nate's neck. I walked downstairs, and Lorry was sitting with October in the living room. "Lorry!?" she smiled and she ran to me and threw her arms around me, and I hugged her back. "Oh my gosh! I- I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." I held her in my arms for a second and let her go to look at her. "I haven't seen you in- in a year or two! Maybe more than that!"

"I think it's been only a year..."

"But it seems that it's been so much longer than that!" she laughed. "I see you have-" her voice trailed off. What- oh, my wings.

"Oh- oh yeah! Um... Yeah, I uh... Have wings... They're uh- they're stuck. None of us can move our wings. Not even October." She looked back at October. She shook her head. "So, how have you been?"

"Good. How's everything going here? You know, being royalty and all?"

"Guards get a little irritating sometimes... As a matter of fact... Guys, come out from your hiding spots!" I heard a ton of the guards sigh and groan as they came out from behind plants and furniture. I felt like laughing. Once they cleared from the room, I stood for a second. "I mean it!" and then two more guards came from their hiding places. Good enough. I looked back to Lorry. She was trying not to laugh.

"Looks like you've got everything under control," she laughed. I shrugged my shoulders and she laughed and kissed me, and I felt myself kiss her back. I could feel her fingers at the edge of my hair, and my hand was on her cheek. She looked at me, and neither of us really knew what to say.

"Have you met Charlotte yet?" I asked her.

"Charlotte? Who's that?"

"Are you serious?"

"You do know that Lloyd married Ashley, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Charlotte's their daughter..."

"Lloyd has- what!? Why didn't he tell me!? I'm his sister! I- I'm an aunt!?"

#Terra's point of view  
I was sitting on the ocean floor again in my ninja suit, trying to clear my mind. I let the ocean flow through my hair and move it back and forth with the tide. I had my eyes shut so I could relax and not think about the things around me. I hadn't realized how long I had been underwater until I felt movement in the water and looked up to see Cole fully clothed swimming towards me. I smiled.

He swam up to me and smiled. I kissed him and basically just started making out with him again under the surface of the ocean. Never would've guessed I would've ended up with him that day in the streets of Ninjago.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay. Only thing I can think about. Doesn't matter what time of day it is. Doesn't matter if it's in my dreams or nightmares. I can't believe I'm actually going to marry her. Maybe we'd have kids? I don't know. Too early to tell. What would they turn out like? Way to early to tell. I don't even know if they'll ever exist.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I got a call from Lorry. "Hey, Lorry! What-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"About Charlotte!" Oh, shoot.

"No, Lorry! I- I meant to tell you, I-"

"You didn't even tell me Ashley was pregnant!"

"Because we didn't know she was until Charlotte was born! I'm really sorry, Lorry. I have a lot on my mind. I really meant to tell you..."

#Terra's point of view  
Cole pushed off and just sort of started playing with my swaying hair. I laughed and sort of continued to make out with him. We finally went back to the Bounty and I went to the bathroom to brush my hair, and I picked up my hairbrush and there was a quarter sitting under it. I picked it up, and it was attached to a chain. It had been made into a necklace.

I looked on the back, and there was something engraved there. I looked at it closely. It said: "You'll Always Be My Little Angel"

Dad...

***REVIEW! Awwww! Terra's dad left her something :'( and looks like Sterling and Lorry are back together! XD and Ashley's pregnant with twins! OCs accepted! REVIEW!***


	307. Chapter 307 Tomorrow

#Terra's point of view  
I felt like I might cry. I bit my fingernails to try and hold myself together. I put it around my neck and hid it beneath my shirt. I wiped the tears from my eyes and Willow crawled up to me, and Cole followed her. Cole sarcastically gasped. "There she is!" he said sarcastically, and Willow started laughing and I smiled through my sad expression and picked her up. "Hey." Cole put an arm around me and I pecked him in the lips. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah." I didn't realized how stuffed up I was until I felt and heard myself speak.

"Have you been crying?" he asked worriedly. I nodded without looking at him. I kept my eyes on Willow as she messed with my hair as I held her over my shoulder. "Why?" I looked at him.

"If I kiss you, can I tell you later?" I joked. Cole laughed and I kissed him then looked back at Willow. "Never would've guessed," I laughed, and Cole knew exactly what I meant.

"What? That you'd be running into me on the streets one day, dating me the next, and then next thing you and I know, you're pregnant?"

"How'd you know?" I teased. He laughed and kissed me. "I'm going to get into dry clothes."

"Same."

#Ashley's point of view  
Lloyd always reacts better than I expect him to; doesn't matter what situation it is. Told him I was pregnant again; he kisses me. Told him I was pregnant with twins; says it's one of the best things that's happened to him. I love him for that. He's very loving, and especially when it comes to me or his kids; when it comes to his family.

Would I have ever thought I would be having a family with Lloyd? Never, but I knew I was in love with him from the day I saw him laying so still in bed sweating and slowly breathing. When I kissed him, his fever burned a little bit. I thought he would never speak to me against after I did that, but I never stopped to think about how he kissed me back.

#Zane's point of view  
About two months passed. The prince and princess haven't been spotted and there's been no trace of them. I marrying Kay tomorrow. Lloyd said he had something to tell us. He was hesitant, though. "Uh... Guys? Ashley's... Pregnant... With twins."

***REVIEW! Sorry, that last part in the last chapter... Meant Lorry... Sorry. Autocorrect XD ooohh what's gonna happen!? REVIEW!***


	308. Chapter 308 Five Minutes

#Lloyd's point of view  
Yes, I told the guys. Ashley's about three months pregnant, Charlotte and Ivy are both a little over three months old, and Willow's a year old. Everyone froze. "L-Lloyd? Are- are you serious?" Cole said.

"Yeah..." Everyone exchanged glances. "We- we didn't plan it so soon, but-"

"That's crazy!" Kai said. Were they excited?

"Wait... You- you guys are- happy?"

"How could we not be?" Zane said. You have no idea how relieved I was to hear that. "I mean- twins? That's- that's a big deal!"

"No kidding," I laughed. Willow walked up to Cole and he picked her up and set her on his lap. Is Charlotte really going to get that big in just nine months?

"I have a question..." Jay began. "How come none of you girls have ever shown when you were pregnant? Like- at all?"

"Well, we're not necessarily immortal..." Alex said.

"They're just not normal people," Cole teased. Terra kicked him. "Ow..." he laughed.

"We are too normal people! We just- well, I guess we're not normal people..." Terra laughed. Ashley rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. Thank god the guys aren't mad.

#Cole's point of view  
I can't believe that I actually flipped out on Kai and Alex so many years ago when they were married and they were going to have Sterling and October. Then I started dating Terra and she got pregnant. I knew I was screwed; Terra and I both. I can't believe I used to fight Kai over Alex, and then he was fighting me and throwing me at walls when he found out my girlfriend was pregnant, but I might've deserved it. Now I have a one year old daughter sitting on my lap.

I have another daughter that's three months old, and Willow absolutely loves her. Ivy's quiet and doesn't do much. It's so strange... Sometimes Willow will be talking to something that isn't even there. She can't say much, but she says some. It's like she acknowledges a person that isn't there or just doesn't exist. Sometimes she'll just stare into the corner. Willow's color has already been determined; a purple so dark it's almost black. To be honest, Terra and I are worried about her. She just acts so strange.

#Kai's point of view  
Sterling and Lorry are back together, but Lloyd doesn't know that... Lloyd's little sister is dating my son. They're both sixteen. October's ruling the kingdom just fine, and Sterling's there to help her. October's back together with Nate, but I haven't met the kid. I don't think I need to. October's perfectly capable of picking the right person. She's October.

Sterling on the other hand, I don't think so, but I've met Lorry. She's sweet and I'm fine with her, and she's Lloyd's sister, so eh, why not? Alex and I don't have any kids aboard the Bounty any more. Scarlett's gone to college, and you know where Sterling and October are. Alex misses them sometimes, I know. She doesn't talk about it much, but I know she does.

#Zane's point of view  
Didn't know I could feel so nervous until now. I've checked my gears at least fifty times to make sure there are no actual butterflies, and there haven't been. It doesn't feel very good, and yes, nindroids can feel these things. I'm about to marry Kay, and by that, I mean like- in the next five minutes.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! Kay and Zane are about to get married! Right? What's gonna happen!? IDK! REVIEW!***


	309. Chapter 309 He Tells Me So

#Zane's point of view  
I was pacing. Why am I so nervous!? I never knew what was going through the other guys' minds on their wedding day; I never understood, but now I understand completely. Now I was on the alter. Now Kay was next to me. She was stunning. Her hair was curly in big locks like October's and her emerald eyes looked deeper than ever.

She was smiling nervously and her lips were red and her cheeks were rosy. Was I really about to marry her?

#Cole's point of view  
We gave the kids a little tomorrow tea for the wedding, even Charlotte. Willow's six and Ivy's five. I kept my eye on both of them. They were both staring off into the corner of the room, but nothing was there. "What're they looking at?" I whispered to Terra, who was clearly watching them too.

"I have no idea..." It was bizarre. Nor Willow or Ivy would take there eyes off of the corner. They waved to it with a giggle. Terra and I exchanged glances. The two girls finally took their eyes off of the corner. This was really starting to scare me.

#Kai's point of view  
I forgot we, meaning the guys, agreed to jump up on the table at the reception and start dancing Gangnam Style. This should be interesting. Alex keeps trying to talk me out of it, but I always kiss her and laugh to get her to shut up, and she just laughs at me. October and Sterling were both here, and people were clearly talking about them and trying to determine wether they were the prince and queen.

October has a ton of money, but she doesn't dress in five hundred dollar dresses. She wears dresses like everyone else does. October is modest like that. She makes a great queen, and we all know that. She may be sixteen, but she's strong. Alex and I both know that. Alex misses her, I know. She misses Sterling, and she misses Scarlett. I know it hurts, but all I can do is just be there to support my family; the family I couldn't possibly live without.

#Jay's point of view  
I was marrying Nya in about a week. I can tell Kai has something against it, but whatever. Would we ever have kids? I don't know. You tell me. I was so happy for Zane, and I still can't believe that's going to be us in a week. Everything feels crazy.

#Zane's point of view  
I was sitting and talking to Kay and the people around me, and next thing I know, Cole and the rest of the guys have jumped up on top of the table, and they're dancing Gangnam Style. Kay burst out laughing. Oh, good grief. Of course they would. Whose idea was this!? I looked over at Kay. She was so lively and pretty when she smiles, and especially when she laughs.

Willow came up to me. She had something to tell me. "Your dad misses you," she said with a smile.

"What?"

"He's really happy for you and he's really proud of you. He told me to tell you."

"What are you talking about?" Willow just giggled and ran away. That did not even begin to compute.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke with a start in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Ashley woke up and looked down at me as I laid on my back and just stared up at the ceiling. "Are you alright?" she asked and put her hand to my forehead. I sat and trembled for a second.

"No, I don't think I am." I sat up and Ashley sat up next to me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I just had this awful dream and- I- you-" I huffed. I couldn't finish. She placed her hand gently on my cheek and the other stayed on my shoulder.

"Everything's fine. I'm fine, Charlotte's fine, and the twins are fine. Everything's going to be just fine. I promise." I looked at her. I nodded and looked away from her. She gently made me look back at her, and in perfect sync, our lips closed the space between us. Kissing Ashley- it- it just makes me feel better... It- it's something unexplainable; just knowing she's there. Her eyes show promise and her laughter could light the world. There's just something about her...

#Terra's point of view  
The quarter still hung around my neck. I rarely take it off. I wear it under the water when I go down there to think. I woke up at three in the morning with a start, and it woke Cole up since he was holding me in his arms. "Hey, are you okay?" he whispered. My hands went to the quarter around my neck.

"Y- yeah... I think so..."

"Do you want to go see your dad?" He looked down at me.

"Y- yeah," I admitted.

"Kay. Come on," he said quietly and helped me up. I put my jeans on and we walked out into the hallway, and we had forgotten to change the kids back to their normal age. Willow woke up and came out into the hallway. "Willow, what're you doing out of bed?" Cole whispered.

"I don't know. What are you doing out of bed?" Cole sighed. "Where are you going? Can I come?" Cole and I exchanged glances, and he looked back at Willow.

"Alright. Come on." Cole held his hand out to her and she took it. It was so strange. As soon as I stood in front of my father's gravestone, Willow spoke.

"He really loves you, you know? He tells me so." Cole and I looked at each other.

"What do you mean he tells you so?"

"He's telling me right now. He says to tell you that you'll always be his angel. He says he wishes he could hug you one last time."

"Willow, what-" I froze. Willow has the sixth sense. She can communicate with the dead.

***REVIEW! Or else... When will the prince and princess show up? Was anyone else involved in the threat? Will Jay or Zane ever have kids? What will Lloyd's twins be like? And OMG! Willow and Ivy both have the sixth sense... Is there something that the dead desperately needs to tell them? REVIEW!***


	310. Chapter 310 Prayers

(Sorry... Short chapter... Just a heads up :) don't forget to review!)

#Cole's point of view  
Terra looked up at me with concern. Willow and Ivy both have the sixth sense. "Um... Willow," Terra trembled nervously, "how are you speaking to my father?"

"He's standing right next to me! Can't you see him?" Terra looked like she might get sick, and she shook her head. "He says he's been hearing your prayers." Terra began to cry and I wrapped my arms around her. "He says he hates to see you cry." Terra cried into my shoulder. I stroked her hair. "He says he knows you have the quarter around your neck." Terra shuddered and looked over at Willow. "He says he doesn't like seeing his little angel cry."

Terra continued to shudder and cry into my shoulder as I stroked her hair. "Ssshhh..."

"He says he loves you no matter how many times you sin. He says he loves you no matter what way you sin. He says you'll always be his little girl." I don't think Willow's making any of this up. There's no way she would've known about the quarter around her neck or that her dad used to call her his little angel. "He's met Ivy's twin..." Willow sounded confused. She wouldn't have known about that, either. "They were supposed to be identical. He says he has Ivy's twin to remember you by."

"Does he remember Fix You?" Terra shuddered.

"He- he does... He says he sings it for you everyday..."

"What's Fix You?"

"Th- that's the song he u-used to sing to m-me when I c-couldn't sleep," she choked. "Or w-when I was c-crying and upset," she sobbed.

"She's been hearing your prayers, too, Daddy."

"Who?" She couldn't mean who I thought.

"Your mom." Exactly who I thought.

"M-my mom?"

"Yeah... Says she's disappointed in you for not waiting until marriage..." Willow was clearly confused at what that meant. "But- she says she's happy for you, and she misses you... She says she wishes she could hear your guitar again... She misses playing it with you." Those words stung.

"Does she know Ivy's twin?" I shuddered.

"She does... She says she's identical to Ivy. She also says that she knows my twin sister... What's she talking about, Dad?"

***REVIEW! Or else... And might want to listen to Fix You by Coldplay... It's a sweet song :) And looks like their parents have been hearing their prayers, and they've answered them... But what do they mean Willow's twin? Was Terra not telling Cole something? Did she even know? REVIEW!***


	311. Chapter 311 The Edge

#Cole's point of view  
"Your what?" I said and let go of Terra. We just stared at Willow. I looked at Terra. "Her what?"

"Her- her twin sister... It- wait- when I fell down the stairs... It was when I fell down the stairs..."

"What was when you fell down the stairs?"

"W-when I fell down the stairs in Japan... I was apparently pregnant with twins since it runs in my family, and I fell and lost one of them..." I realized she was absolutely right.

"Oh, Terra..." I wrapped my arms back around her. She shuddered and silently cried. "Think we need to go back to the Bounty?" She nodded. "Alright. Let's go. Come on, Willow," I said quietly.

"Wait! They-"

"Willow, you can tell us later. Right now just isn't the time." Willow reluctantly nodded and took my hand. We got back to the Bounty, and I sent Willow back to bed. Terra laid on her stomach and didn't bother to change out of her jeans and just stared out the window. I climbed in next to her. "You okay?" I asked as she turned to her side and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I just- miss my dad, Cole... And finding out that- that I lost the baby that night... It-" She shuddered. "It just tears me up..."

"I'm so sorry, Terra..."

"I love you..." I propped myself up on my side and Terra turned to her back to look up at me, and she placed her hand on my cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down and kissed me. I feel so bad for her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
About two weeks had passed, and Jay and Nya were married now. I continued to wake up in the middle of the night due to nightmares, and Ashley would always have to reassure me that everything was okay. When we got the watch and reversed the time on the kids, it reversed time on the rest of us, too. Ashley and I were seventeen and eighteen again.

Cole, Zane, Jay, and Kai are all twenty three again, and Alex, Terra, Kay, and Nya are all twenty two. It was an accident, but we didn't bother to change ourselves back. Young forever, right? It felt so strange to be young again. Now I'm back at the age that I first met Ashley and first kissed her. The unborn twins didn't have time reversed on them, though. I couldn't wait to see them for the first time.

In the morning, we were all going to fly around a private jet. Pretty awesome, right? We're just doing it for fun since we have nothing else to do. If there's trouble down below, we'll just jump down. We've done it before from the Bounty. How different could it possibly be? Ashley was reluctant at first to get on the plane, but I didn't know why. "Are you worried about the twins?" She shook her head. "What're you worried about?" She just shook her head. "Come on. It'll be fine."

#Zane's point of view  
We were all purposely standing up and being foolish when the jet took off, and we all tumbled to the floor laughing. I looked over at Kay who had fallen next to me. "You okay?" I laughed.

"Yeah," she managed to laugh. She pecked me on the lips and we all stumbled to our feet. That was some crazy stuff.

#Cole's point of view  
Kai spoke up. "I'm sorry, this is random, but what is everyone's favorite meat product?" he laughed. Everyone exchanged glances. We all had the same answer.

"Bacon!" we all said in unison, but not Terra. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Cole, I'm vegetarian," she laughed.

"What?" Everyone oohed and laughed at me. Terra sat forward.

"You seriously didn't know that?" she laughed.

"Maybe..." Terra rolled her eyes.

"That's okay. I still love you anyway."

"I know you do." She laughed at me and pecked me on the lips and rested her head on my shoulder. Then the plane dropped.

#Lloyd's point of view  
The plane scooped down, but the pilot apologized, that is, before he passed out and the cocaptain got so nervous, he did too. "Does anyone here know how to fly a plane!?" Cole said. "Can't you nindroids just program yourselves to know!?"

"This isn't the Matrix!" Kay exclaimed. She was right. She flew to the front of the plane and began to figure it out, and we began to gain altitude, and maybe a little too much. It was like time had slowed down. I could reach out in front of me and grab the pen floating in thin air. We were on the edge of space.

***REVIEW! Or else... And what's up with Ashley? And aaww, poor Terra :/ Names/OCs wanted for the twins! And will Jay and Zane ever have kids? Sorry I didn't write about Jay's wedding... It just felt awkward... Lol... REVIEW!***


	312. Chapter 312 Weight On Her Shoulders

(When it gets to the part that Terra sings, pull up the song and listen to it as she sings... The One That Got Away by Katy Perry, and some of the lyrics are changed... So read and listen along XD and don't forget to review...)

#Jay's point of view  
It was freaky, but it was amusing. Time seemed to slow down and almost come to a halt. I reached for the things floating in front of me slowly. It's one of those things where if you see something in slow-mo, you have to go slow-mo too. The plane began to dip down again, and everything started going in normal motion and everyone fell to the floor.

#Lloyd's point of view  
We landed, and Ashley looked sick. "Hey, are you alright?"

"That's how my mother and father died... In a plane crash..." she trembled.

"Aw, Ashley! Why didn't you tell me!?" I said and hugged her as she began to silently cry. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I- I don't know... I- I just didn't..." she shuddered.

"You need to tell me things like that, Ashley, or else I never would've made you get on that plane... I'm sorry..."

"It's- it's fine... Really, it is..."

"No, Ashley. It's not. I should've never made you get on there."

"You didn't... I had the choice to..." She shuddered out her fears and I just stroked her soft hair. We just went back to the Bounty laughing the rest of the way and cracking jokes about the things around us. Later that night, I shot awake again from not a nightmare, but a night terror. "Lloyd, you have to stop waking up like this," Ashley said and slicked my sweaty hair back.

"I'm sorry... I just- I had an awful dream..." I sat up and Ashley sat next to me.

"What happened?"

"You- you died when you had the twins and- the- the twins- they-"

"I'm not going to die, Lloyd, and whatever you dreamt up about the twins- it's not gonna happen," she said with sympathy in her eyes. I looked away from her. "Look at me." I looked back at her. "It's not gonna happen." She faintly smiled with worry, and with our hands on each others cheeks, we kissed each other. I guess I accidentally started making out with Ashley.

She just makes me feel better in any situation; just knowing she's there. She cured my fever about a year or two ago, and I was about to die. I would be dead- I would be dead if it wasn't for Ashley!

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up in the morning, and of course, Terra was gone. It wasn't a sunny day, but of course, I felt like I knew exactly where she was. Her guitar case was open, but it was empty. That wasn't normal... I drove to the graveyard, and I threw my seatbelt off. "She has got to stop doing this," I muttered to myself as I flew from the car. She was sitting cross legged in front of her father's gravestone playing her guitar below the gray clouds above and she was trying to hold back her tears as she played and sang.

She was singing "The One That Got Away." I became really scared and freaked out and nervous, because when she began to sing and play and even change the lyrics, the ghosts of the graveyard seemed to sing along and I began to hear a piano and more and more instruments joined in.

"Summer after high school when I ran away  
You came up to my doorstep and begged me to stay  
And on my eighteenth birthday I got a tattoo

Used to steal my mama's liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about my future  
Like you had a clue  
Never planned that one day  
I'd be losing you

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
Never one without the other we made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you  
I put those records on (Whoa)

You said I needed to have my tattoo removed  
Saw me downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

But in another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one

The one

The one  
The one that got away

__All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The one

The one

The one

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away..."

Tears were streaming from her cheeks, and I hadn't realized there was a freaky, ghoulish bluish green glow coming from every gravestone in the graveyard, and from the quarter around Terra's neck. Terra hunched over her guitar as the gravestones' glows faded away and everything became completely quiet.

I took Terra back to the Bounty, and Zane came up to us. "Saw you two in the graveyard, and I took a picture. You might want to see this." I took the picture from him. Terra was sitting cross legged at the top of the hill with her face buried in her hands as she cried, and I was standing behind her and looking down at her. Between Terra and I is something you'll never believe.

A man faintly there in white stood behind Terra with his hand on Terra's shoulder as she wept. It could only be one person; her father.

***REVIEW! Aaawwww :'( Terra's father was there with his hand on her shoulder the entire time... REVIEW!***


	313. Chapter 313 Not Failure

#Cole's point of view  
I looked closer at the picture. You could see people almost transparent with instruments sitting around the graveyard. This was crazy. Her father was with her the entire time. Terra had gone back to sleep, and I just set the picture on her nightstand for when she woke up. I kissed her forehead and walked out. I'm worried about her.

I've never seen her so upset in my life. I feel terrible for her. The rain softly pattered outside, and it made everything dreary, so I just went and climbed into bed next to Terra. She woke up an hour later, and it woke me up. She sat up and I sat up next to her, and she saw the picture on her nightstand. "C-Cole, what is this?"

"Your dad was with you the whole time, Terra. He had his hand on your shoulder." Terra looked like she might cry. She put the picture down, and before I could say anything to her, she fled the room and jumped into the water. She's so torn and upset. I let her stay down there for hours, and then I went down to get her. I laughed because she had fallen asleep on the ocean floor. I picked her up and swam to the surface and gently set her down on the deck, and her wings sprawled out. Guess they work now...

The next morning, I woke up, but Terra was here, and she was under my arm and her back was up against my chest. "Terra, did you sleep in your sweatshirt all night long?"

Her lips barely moved as she spoke, "Yeah..."

"Even when you were with me?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you feel sick?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sick?"

"Y-yeah..." I took a closer look at her. She was paler than usual and felt extremely warm, but her hands and feet were extremely cold.

"Terra, I think you're making yourself sick."

"No I'm not..."

"Terra, I think you are. You need to stop going out to the graveyard at three in the morning."

"I didn't go this morning." I sighed. What else could I say to her? Later that day, I had a theory of how Terra's dad actually died, and it wasn't heart failure. I went to Terra's mom's house, and she was asleep, and I snuck in. There was a gun on her dresser. I picked it up. Bulletless. Terra's dad didn't die of heart failure.

Her mom murdered him.

***REVIEW! Or else... OCs and names for the twins accepted... REVIEW!***


	314. Chapter 314 Nothing Like This

#Cole's point of view  
I set the gun down and snuck out. How was I going to break this to Terra? Do I just wait for the police to catch her? Will they catch her? I don't even think they know that he's said to have died of heart failure. I went back to the Bounty and checked on Terra. She hadn't moved. At all. She had her ear buds in and her iPod in her hand. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed and she opened her eyes and took her ear phones out, knowing I had something to say.

"You feeling okay?" She huffed and propped herself up on one hand and rubbed the tiredness and sickness from her eyes.

"Not really," she said as she ran her fingers through the root of her hair to get it out of her pale face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm cold, I'm tired, I feel sick, I feel stuffed up and mixed up."

"How are you in a sweatshirt and sweatpants?"

"Like I said, I really don't feel well. Maybe you're right; maybe I have been making myself sick..." I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well," I said quietly.

"Don't be. There's nothing you can do about it," she sighed. How am I supposed to tell her that her mom murdered her father?

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley has twins due in about five months. Can I wait until then? Yeah, maybe, but then again, not really. Three kids? That's a lot to take care of, but it's exciting. Would they be fraternal? Identical? I don't know. Boy? Girl? I don't know. All I know is that boy and girl can't be identical... But we don't even know the gender of either twins, and if they're the same gender, we won't be able to tell if they're fraternal or identical for a while.

If one's a boy, we already have an idea of what we'll name him, but two boys? Not a clue. A girl? Still not a clue. All I know for sure is that the twins belong to me, not a doubt. Finding out Charlotte belonged to me; that had to be one of the most relieving, happiest things I've ever heard. You can tell she belongs to me by her blonde hair, but she has Ashley's gold eyes. They have to be the best thing that's ever happened to me; Ashley and Charlotte both.

Ashley's wings have been working again since yesterday, and it's extremely odd. They just randomly started working again. I still can't get over the fact that Ashley's my guardian angel.

#Sterling's point of view  
Yeah, it seems weird that I'm dating Lorry, the sister to the one I call uncle. Then again, Lloyd's not my uncle by blood, so it doesn't really matter. I love Lorry. She's one of the only people that can bring out the good in me. She's gorgeous and she's pretty and she's extremely lovable. I can't get enough of her. No one can. She laughs at everything, and she laughs all the bad things away. There are a few nights she'll spend at the castle, and once or twice she's come into my room with a nightmare, and I let her sleep with me. She doesn't tell her friends about it, and I don't tell mine. No one needs to know about it. I love the mornings I wake up and find her in my bed under my arm.

She laughs at herself when she gets a failing grade and just goes, "Wow, that was stupid." When I get a failing grade, eh. Whatever. Surprisingly, though, it doesn't happen that often anymore. Lorry's been helping me study, considering she's pretty much a straight A student. I would be completely failing school if it wasn't for her.

#October's point of view  
Sterling's actually been doing well in school. Me? I'm taught at the castle; it's like homeschooling. They say it's for my protection, but I don't see why Sterling gets to go to a normal high school. Lorry goes to the same high school he does, and she tells me Sterling tries to keep a low profile as the prince. She says he's been swarmed in school by news reporters and girls she says are much prettier than her.

For some reason, though, Sterling won't leave Lorry for someone else, even though it sort of sounds like something he would do. He says she's more than he needs in a girl already. I couldn't be happier for him. Nate tries to come over to the castle whenever he can, but he's been having family issues and his parents are fighting and his eleven year old sister is in the hospital with cancer, and she apparently talks about how pretty and nice "the queen" is all the time, and she has no idea I'm dating her brother.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex's cellphone buzzed, and she apparently had a text message from Sterling, and it said he really needed to talk to her. I ignored it, though. Alex walked into the room. "Hey, you got a text from Sterling." She seemed surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's unusual," she said as she picked it up to read it. She sat next to me, still looking puzzled. "What could he need to talk to me about?"

"Why don't you call him?" I suggested. She tried, but he didn't pick up. Later that night, it was all over the news. We had seen things about Sterling and Lorry and October and Nate on the news before, but absolutely nothing like this. We couldn't believe it was true until we saw the ring on Lorry's finger.

Yeah, that's right. She and Sterling are engaged.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! What!? Yeah, you heard right. And yeah, they're both sixteen. And oh, geez! How's Kai gonna react!? Should Lloyd's twins be identical boy boy or girl girl? Fraternal boy boy or boy girl? Fraternal girl girl? REVIEW!**


	315. Chapter 315 Fingerprints

#Kai's point of view  
"WHAT!?" I jumped to my feet. Everyone stared at the TV with dropped jaws. "Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"Kai! You need to-"

"I don't need to calm down! This is ridiculous! This is our son we're talking about, Alex!"

"It's my sister we're talking about!" Lloyd chimed in. He's right.

"But-" Alex kissed me to get me to shut up.

"You have got to watch your ill temper," she said.

"But-" She kissed me again. "Fine..." She laughed at me. "What's so funny?"

"How you have such an ill temper, but you're so protective, and you give into me so easily," she laughed.

"I do not," I said back.

"Yeah, you do," she laughed. I smiled at her, and she kissed me as I did.

"Yeah, okay maybe I do..." She laughed. Ugh, how I love her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I could feel Ashley's hand on my back as I stressed about the situation. "Lloyd, everything's going to be fine," she said softly and sincerely.

"How can you say that!? This is my sixteen year old sister we're talking about!"

"Lloyd, I'm seventeen. You're eighteen."

"We weren't when we got married! This- this was an accident!"

"Lloyd, look at me." I looked up at her, and when I saw her eyes, she took her hand off of my back and I sat up. "I promise you everything's going to be fine, okay?" I looked deep into her eyes. She meant it. I nodded and looked away from her. "Alright, well, I'm going to bed. I really don't feel well."

"Good night. Love you," I said almost in a whisper as she got up and pecked me on the lips and left. Is my sister really engaged?

#Zane's point of view  
Kay and I found where she was from, and we were searching for her blueprints. Don't ask why. That's not important right now. Kay sat down and shuffled and flipped through a few files. "Found 'em," she said and pulled it out and looked at them. "I can't believe this is what I am..." I looked over her shoulder at the prints.

"Not what you are, who you are."

"I- I have a clock for a heart...?" she said sadly. "I have a clock for a heart..."

"A heart's a heart, Kay. I know I have a heart."

"How do you know?"

"I met you."

#Cole's point of view  
I walked into our room, Terra still looking ill. I felt Willow gently tug on my pants and I looked down at her as she stretched her arms up to me, asking me to pick her up. I picked her up and cradled my daughter in my arms. I sat next to Terra, and she woke up from her long sleep and sat up next to me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired," she sighed and looked at Willow who was staring at her with her big brown eyes. Willow stretched one arm out to her, and Terra faintly smiled through her sickness, and I handed her off to Terra.

"I can't believe I have a daughter," I said softly.

"I can't believe I got pregnant," she laughed.

"No kidding. You have no idea how freaking stunned and unable to react that night you told me."

"Try and imagine what I was going through," she laughed as Willow began to fall asleep.

"I can't." Terra laughed at me and looked back at Willow who was now asleep on her shoulder. "But you're right."

"About what?"

"I'm happy we screwed up. We have Willow. I- I don't know what I'd do or where I'd be if I didn't have either one of you. Even Ivy. My life would be over if something happened to you guys. And when I say over, I mean it." Almost in perfect sync, our we leaned into each other and our lips closed on each other. Terra rested her head on my shoulder and I gently rested my head on top of hers. I had to admit it to her.

I couldn't tell her that her dad had been murdered, though. Not at a time like this. Then I realized something as soon as the cops somehow managed to show up on the ship. I wasn't wearing gloves, and my fingerprints are on the gun.

***REVIEW! Or else... Darn it, Cole! Smooth move. Should Lloyd's twins be identical boy boy or girl girl? Fraternal boy boy or boy girl? Fraternal girl girl? Names and OCs accepted, but not for much longer... And I've really been liking the names I've been getting... Keep em comin! Suggestions for what should happen between Sterling and Lorry? Nate and October? REVIEW!***


	316. Chapter 316 Dying With Him

#Cole's point of view  
"Seen this gun before?" the cop asked me. I had my hands up behind my head.

"Yeah, but-" I stopped when I saw a man take Willow from Terra.

"Willow!" she exclaimed and tried to reach for her, but a man held her back. "Get your hands off of me!"

"But what?" I looked back at the man.

"D-didn't you find any other fingerprints on there!?"

"No, but-"

"He didn't kill me!" Everyone froze, and I swear I felt myself begin to tremble. What was that?

"Dad?" Terra peeped.

"How can your dad-"

"Dad!" Terra broke free of the man's grip and ran to the mirror in the bathroom. "Dad!" I put my hands down.

"Hey! I didn't-"

"Save your breath," I snapped at him. I walked up behind Terra. Her dad's reflection was there, but he wasn't. Everyone saw the stunned look on my face and walked up behind us. Terra's lip was quivering as she looked into the eyes of her father.

"Dad..." she whimpered.

"Terra, I- I was murdered by your mother. I didn't die of heart failure..." her dad admitted sadly. Terra froze and turned around to look at me.

"You knew about this?"

"Terra, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I couldn't break it to you, Terra! I-"

"How'd you know!?"

"I went to your mom's house because I had my own theory on how your dad died, and I picked up the gun and it was bulletless, and I immediately knew I was right... I'm sorry, Terra..." Terra began to cry and I held her tight in my arms.

"So... You didn't-"

"No, he didn't kill me," Terra's dad interrupted the officer. "Take it from the soul itself. That woman is evil."

"What makes you say that?" the cop asked him.

"She- she was so awful to my daughter... She used to yell at her for things she knew wasn't her fault, sent her off to bed without dinner and school without breakfast, she used to be so awful to my angel..." Terra's dad looked like he might cry. "I'm sorry, Terra..." he whimpered. I just strikes Terra's hair as she softly cried. "Now listen, you go find that woman and you put her on trial before you put this young man on it!" The cop nodded, clearly terrified of the speaking spirit, and him and his team fled.

My team left the room, leaving me, Terra, and her father's reflection. "Daddy, I'm so sorry I-" Terra began to squeak, but her father cut her off.

"Terra, stop. It's the past. Cole's right. You have been making yourself sick. Stop coming to my gravestone. Don't sing at it, don't talk to me at it, don't even visit." Terra began to shudder and cry even harder, unable to believe what her father was saying to her.

"But, Dad! I-"

"I'm sorry, Terra. It's for your best."

"Dad! Don't-"

"Goodbye, Terra, my little angel."

"Dad!" and with that, he disappeared. Terra buried her head in my chest.

"Ssshhh..." I stroked her hair. "It's okay... Sshhh..." Her crying eventually slowed to heavy shudders and she began to fall asleep, and I gently set her in bed. I crawled in next to her and I held her close to me with her back up against my chest and my arm over her. "Do you believe me when I tell you everything's going to be okay?"

"Yeah..." she shuddered.

"Do you believe me when I tell you your father loves you?"

"Yeah... Do you believe me when I tell you I love you?"

"Of course I do, and I'll always love you. Not a doubt in my mind." Before I knew it, we had both drifted off to sleep like everyone else on the Bounty.

#Terra's point of view  
I woke up at four in the morning, and I slipped away from Cole, went out on the deck, took the quarter from my neck, and let it slip from my hand and into the ocean.

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up at eight in the morning, and Terra wasn't with me. I immediately knew where she was. "You have got to be freaking kidding me," I muttered as I flew out of the doors to find her. When I got to the graveyard, Terra was laying next to her father's gravestone. I found Terra, and she lay there breathing softly, her chest barely moving, and moving slowly.

Her face was white, and you could tell she had almost no pulse. I found Terra dying by her father's gravestone.

***REVIEW! Or else... Should Lloyd's twins be identical boy boy or girl girl? Fraternal boy boy or boy girl? Fraternal girl girl? Names and OCs accepted, but not for much longer... And I've really been liking the names I've been getting... Keep em comin! And please don't die, Terra... REVIEW!***


	317. Chapter 317 I Begged

#Lloyd's point of view  
I had woken again in cold sweat in the middle of the night. Ashley's beginning to really get worried about me. "Lloyd, you have really got to stop waking up like this; you're really starting to worry me." I sat up, and she sat next to me.

"I'm sorry, Ashley, I- I'm sorry... I- I just- I don't mean to... I-"

"I know you don't mean to, Lloyd..." she said quietly and her hand traced the profile of my face. My eyes flicked over to her, but flicked away just as quickly. "Lloyd, what are you afraid of?" I huffed and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. I wouldn't look at her. "Lloyd?" I felt her hand move to my other cheek, and I looked at her, almost scared to.

"Ashley, it- I'm- I'm afraid of losing you and the twins," I admitted.

"Lloyd, that's not-"

"What if Will-"

"Don't say her name, Lloyd. Names have power. She won't cause any more of our nightmares to come true."

"Not even the beautiful ones?" I joked.

"Not even the beautiful ones," she laughed. She kissed me and we both had smiles on our faces. "I really am having a hard time believing I'm only seventeen," she laughed.

"I'm eighteen," I almost laughed.

"Stupid watch," she laughed.

"Stupid nightmares." She laughed a little bit harder, and I silently laughed and looked at her. Ashley sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. "What're we going to name the twins?"

"We already have one boy name, and that's Dominic... What if one's a girl? Or both girls?"

"What if they're both boys?" Ashley laughed.

"What if they're neither?" Ashley said sarcastically. I laughed at her and she pecked me on the lips. She sighed. "Where would I be without you?"

"Probably a lot of places," I laughed. She laughed and playfully slapped me, but I kissed her and she pushed off and I laughed at her.

"You suck," she kid.

"Yeah, I know," I joked. She laughed and pecked me on the lips again. "I love you," I laughed.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed and kissed me again.

#Zane's point of view  
Every night before I went to bed, I found Kay staring at her blueprints. Every morning I woke up, Kay was looking at her blueprints. She almost despised them. She couldn't stand them, but she couldn't look away from them. Her heart is a clock. I feel bad for her. I can empathize with her.

If only she knew how heavily I understand.

#Cole's point of view  
"Terra!?" I dropped to my knees, and I held her in my arms. "Terra, you can't die on me! Please don't die on me! You- you just can't!" I sobbed. "Don't die on me!"

"C-Cole?" she managed to choke. "Out of all of my screw ups, Willow was my best..."

"Terra!? Terra you can't- you can't die..." I cried and cried, and that day, under the sunless, cloudy sky, she died in my arms, even though I begged her not to...

***REVIEW! Or else... Terra! Noooo!Should Lloyd's twins be identical boy boy or girl girl? Fraternal boy boy or boy girl? Fraternal girl girl? Names and OCs accepted, but not for much longer... And I've really been liking the names I've been getting... Keep em comin! REVIEW!***


	318. Chapter 318 Making Herself Sick

#Cole's point of view  
I cried over her lifeless body. "Terra..." I sobbed. I ran my fingers through her hair, and I gently set her back down on the ground, and I noticed the quarter wasn't around her neck. I just knew she had dropped it in the ocean. I immediately got up and ran as fast as I could back to the Bounty. The ship hadn't moved since last night.

"Hey, Cole, where's-" Kai began, but I cut him off.

"Not now! We need to find her necklace!"

"Huh?"

"She- she's just- she's gone, isn't she?" I shuddered. "There really is no bringing her back..." I resisted the temptation to cry.

"Terra's- dead?"

"Yeah..." and that's when my first year fell. "I-" I had nothing else to say. That night, all I could do was stare at the picture I had of her and Willow. Is Terra really dead? I didn't want to believe it... All I really had was the kids to remember her by, and a dark feather from when her wings were black. The kids wouldn't remember her, would they?

I mean, I know that Ivy won't... She's only four months old, and Willow's a year, but I don't think she'll remember her mom. I already miss Terra so much... Life really doesn't feel the same without her. I can't think straight. I can't talk without stuttering. I can't look at the kids without being reminded of her. I'm not going to remarry. I'm not going to find someone else. The only person I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with is Terra, but now, I'm afraid my life is over.

I remember telling her I don't know where I'd be without her, and I really don't know where I am or where I'm going now. She's a death angel. Well, at least she was before her wings turned white. I don't even know what she is now. I guess it doesn't matter... But she'll always be her father's angel.. and she'll always be mine...

It was like her dad knew what was going to happen, and he told her not to come to his gravestone. Terra had been making herself sick, but was there something else she wasn't telling me? If there was, I don't think I want to know. I'm scared to know. Terra and I- we- we didn't keep anything from each other, did we? I got out of bed and I went into the bathroom, reluctant to open the drawers.

I opened the first one, and there was nothing unusual there. Opened the next one, and I thought I might faint. There were needles and other things that I couldn't believe was there. Had Terra been on drugs!? Had she actually been making herself sick!?

***REVIEW! Or else... And Terra! Come on! Are you crazy!? And I've been hearing a lot of being Terra back and a lot of she needs to stay dead... Which one is it!? Should Lloyd's twins be identical boy boy or girl girl? Fraternal boy boy or boy girl? Fraternal girl girl? Names and OCs accepted, but not for much longer... And I've really been liking the names I've been getting... Keep em comin! REVIEW!***


	319. Chapter 319 Warning from Her Father

#Sterling's point of view  
Yes, I'm engaged to Lorry. Yes, there are girls so much prettier than her, and there always is, but Lorry's all I need. She's gorgeous enough; inside and out. Would we ever have kids? I don't know. I don't know how the entire kingdom isn't criticizing us for being engaged at sixteen, and we're basically setting an example for the kingdom. I can't believe my father hasn't completely flipped out on me yet.

I'm just saying, but twins run in the family. I don't think it'd be a good idea for us to have kids any time soon. Not until I'm twenty five, right? Maybe even later. October loves it when Nate brings videos of his little sister from the hospital. October loves to talk about how adorable she is. October really wants to meet her, but the guards won't let her. His little sister sometimes talks about what she thinks of "the queen," and she doesn't know her brother's dating her.

#October's point of view  
Nate's eleven year old sister is adorable. Nate visits her a lot in the hospital and always asks her what she thinks about the queen. She just goes on and on about how nice and pretty I am. I always laugh. "Would you like to meet her?" Nate asked her.

"Can I?" An excited expression spread across her face.

"You tell me. The queen's my girlfriend," he laughed.

"No she's not!" his sister laughed.

"Yes she is."

"Prove it."

"I've been showing her these videos of you, and she says she really wants to meet you."

"You are such a liar, Nate!"

"Am not."

"You are too! How come she can't come here?" she asked, expecting him not to be able to answer it. I laughed.

"Her guards won't let her." His sister laughed.

"You're such a bad liar," his sister laughed. I laughed because he's not lying, and his sister has no idea.

"Alright, well, say goodbye to the queen."

"She's not gonna watch it," she laughed. "But, bye!" she said and waved to the camera and the video ended. I laughed.

"She really has no idea, does she?" I laughed.

"Not a clue." I laughed and he smiled and I pecked him on the lips. "Hopefully she'll get better, though..."

"I'll try and visit her in the hospital."

"She'd love that so much." So, that's what I'll do.

#Cole's point of view  
"Oh my god..." I muttered. Would Terra really do that to herself? Was she really on illegal drugs? I shook my head and began backing up until I hit the wall. I can't believe this. I ran to the deck and screamed at the dark sky, and next thing I knew, I felt a sharp needle in my back, and I collapsed. I woke up expecting to be somewhere unusual, but I was in my own bed. "Sorry, we had to..." I looked to my doorway. Kai was standing there.

"What're you talking about?" Terra came up behind him.

"You sounded like you were having an awful nightmare..." she said. "We had to give you medicine in a dart to calm you."

"Terra!?"

"What?"

"You're- you're not- Kai, can I talk to Terra for a minute?" Kai left, and Terra looked really nervous and she came and sat next to me. "You're not on drugs, are you?" She froze at the question. "Terra? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I- I um..." I got up and went straight to the bathroom. I opened the drawer. She was on drugs.

"Terra!"

"Cole, I-!"

"Why would you do something like this!? We have two kids, Terra!"

"I- I just-"

"What possible excuse could you have for this?" She just looked at me. "Terra, stuff like this is illegal." She shuddered and I dropped the needle back into the drawer. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest. "How long have you been on drugs?"

"Since my- since my father d-died..."

"You're not addicted, are you?" I pulled back a little to look at her eyes. She bit her lower lip, and I automatically knew she was. "Terra..." She buried her head in my chest. "You know better than that... You're not that kind of person."

"I know! I- I need help!" she sobbed.

"And I'll be here to help you, I promise."

"How'd you know I was on drugs?"

"I had a dream and-" I stopped. I realized something. That wasn't just a dream. It was a message from Terra's father telling me that that's what the future's going to look like if I don't help Terra. That dream was a warning.

***REVIEW! Or else... Should Lloyd's twins be identical boy boy or girl girl? Fraternal boy boy or boy girl? Fraternal girl girl? Names and OCs accepted, but not for much longer... And I've really been liking the names I've been getting... Keep em comin! Suggestions for LorryxSterling? OctoberxNate? REVIEW!***


	320. Chapter 320 I Am

#Cole's point of view  
"I- I had a dream about it... I'm not gonna go into details... It- it scared the hell out of me," I huffed.

"I'm sorry, Cole," she sobbed.

"Just swear to me you won't ever do it again." I pulled back a little to look into her eyes, my hands on her shoulders. She bit her lower lip and reluctantly nodded and I pulled her back into a hug.

#Kai's point of view  
"What do you think's wrong with Cole?" I asked Alex.

"I don't know. I think something might be wrong with Terra..."

"What makes you say that?"

"She seems distant and unable to pay attention and she seems really tired."

"She just had a baby, though. You were the same way. Mel-"

"Don't talk about Melody and Harmony. They never existed," she said emotionlessly.

"And you convinced yourself of that? Are Scarlett and October and Sterling real to you? Am I real to you?"

"They're the only three kids I've ever had, Kai, and you know it. Melody and Harmony, they- they just- don't exist..."

"Are you real to yourself!?" I snapped.

"Am I real to you!?" she snapped back.

"At moments like this, you sure don't seem like it!" She slapped me across the face and left. I might've deserved it...

#Sterling's point of view (the next day...)  
I always slept with my wings sprawled out at my side, and sometimes one would hang over the bed and drop to the floor. Other times I would use them to block the sunlight or any other light out of my eyes. I felt a hand on my upper wing and I shot awake and pushed myself up on my hands, and saw Lorry standing at my side. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"What?" I asked tiredly. I was too tired to think. I pushed myself up to a sitting position.

"You weren't at school all day."

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's five in the afternoon..."

"I slept the entire day!?" Lorry nodded, expecting me to scold myself. "That's awesome!" Lorry snickered, but it almost immediately turned into a laugh.

"I'm sorry, that shouldn't be funny," she said, trying to hold back her laugh. I raised my eyebrows at her with a smirk on my face. "Stop looking at me like that." I laughed. She sat down next to me. "Okay, we're sixteen, we're engaged, you're the prince, what are we going to do about our wedding?"

"You're asking the person who literally just slept the day away. Think I have any idea?" She laughed.

"Then I guess we're both idealess."

#October's point of view  
I got in the car next to Nate. I was going to get to meet his sister, and she still had no idea. My guards actually gave me enough freedom for the day, but they said they'd be following closely. "Alright, my sister's name is Lizzy, and don't be surprised when she freaks out after her idol walks into the room," he joked. I laughed.

"And she finds out her brother's dating her?" I laughed.

"Yep." We got out of the car and began to walk to the doors of the hospital, and two of my guards pretty much came out of no where. They followed us in and we went to Lizzy's room. Nate opened the door just a little bit and stuck his head in.

"Nate!" his little sister exclaimed.

"Hey, Lizzy! I have a surprise for you," he said. He opened the door all the way and stepped in.

"What?" I stepped in, and the little girl froze. "N- Nate? Is- is that-!?" I smiled at her and waved. She seemed to be paralyzed.

"Hi, Lizzy!"

"Are- are you-!?"

"Yep! I'm the queen."

#Jay's point of view  
Would Nya and I have kids? No, probably not. Adoption? Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know. Our marriage sort of has a low profile. Not much exciting go on. Not much drama. It's most definitely not like Cole's. If you haven't noticed, he and Terra are the only ones that's done anything outside of marriage. I couldn't believe it when he told us his girlfriend was pregnant.

I immediately knew Kai was going to kill him, and he almost did. To be honest, though, Cole needed to be slapped.

#Zane's point of view  
The reason we needed Kay's blueprints and mine to? So we could give the baby traits of both of us and decide what we were going to build it like; what its body structure would be, and we gave it a clock for a heart. That's right, Kay and I have a little robot baby of our own now.

***REVIEW! Or else... And will Terra continue on her drugs? Did she just lie to Cole? What will Sterling and Lorry do about their wedding? What will Lloyd's twins be like? Who needs to take back what they said; Kai or Alex? How will Lizzy react? What about the prince and princess? What caused the wing problem? What will Zane and Kay's baby be like!? REVIEW!***


	321. Chapter 321 Oh, Shoot!

#Zane's point of view  
It's a little girl, and she'll grow and learn just like a normal child. We named her Cristein, but we call her Crissy. She has extremely light blonde hair like me, but we gave her Kay's deep green emerald eyes. She's the size of an eight month old, so she can crawl and do the stupid things that babies do.

She's adorable, and hopefully she won't ever find out she's a robot. That's right; we're keeping that secret from her, and we're not telling her that Kay and I are robots either.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Girl names? Still not an idea. If one of them is a boy, we're naming him Dominic. Another boy? Not a single freaking clue. A girl? Yeah, still no idea. Maybe Trinity. Trinity Garmadon. Then again, maybe something a little less unique and simple. Ashley, Lloyd, Charlotte and...? Not a clue.

Ashley doesn't even have any ideas. Maybe Avery? Avery Garmadon. I really don't know... If it's another boy, maybe Blake or Collin or Landon. Which ever one goes best with Dominic Garmadon. Then again, we don't even know if one of them's even a boy.

#Kai's point of view  
"Alex, why would you say something like that about Melody and Harmony?"

"I told you not to talk about them!" she snapped.

"Why!? Alex, you are seriously not yourself right now! I know you miss the two of them! You miss our other three kids, don't you!?"

"Our only three kids, yes!"

"Alex! Stop it!"

"Stop what!?"

"You know what! Melody and Harmony existed, and you know it!" She glared at me.

"You have no proof they existed." I put my hands on her shoulders, and she looked away from me. She wasn't happy with me right now.

"You remember them, don't you?"

"Yeah..." she muttered.

"There's your proof."

#Cole's point of view  
We're not telling the other guys on the ship Terra had been on drugs, and that she's actually highly addicted. And when I say highly, I mean highly. She's having to fight herself constantly, and I'm having to fight her. I've either his or thrown away every illegal drug she has that I know of. Terra's been good about it, though. She's trying so ridiculously hard.

At night, I see the faces she makes in her sleep and how her fist continuously clenches as she tries to fight herself. It's an awful thing to see. I don't let the kids near her unless I'm there. I'm just scared, you know? Terra shakes and trembles all of the time and she tries her best to keep herself together, but I guess that's what you get for being addicted to illegal drugs.

#Terra's point of view  
This was KILLING ME. I can't take the drugs I'm addicted to. I swore to Cole. I swore to myself, but I don't think I can take this much longer. I woke up and looked at the clock. Two in the morning. I huffed and trembled. I managed to slip away from Cole. I can't take it anymore. I knew he would either throw away or hide all of it, so I kept some hidden from him in the bathroom drawer. Don't ask how I managed to, I just did.

I opened the drawer and pulled the needle out. I really am addicted... I could feel myself shake. I pulled up my sleeve, and my wrist was snatched by Cole. "Don't you even think about it." Oh, shoot!

***REVIEW! Or else... Gosh darn it, Terra! Busted! What will Sterling and Lorry do about their wedding? What will Lloyd's twins be like? Who needs to take back what they said; Kai or Alex? How will Lizzy react? What about the prince and princess? What caused the wing problem? Will the guys ever find out about Kai's tail? REVIEW!***


	322. Chapter 322 Back to Black

#Terra's point of view

His hand clenched my wrist, and I looked up at the mirror to see him standing right behind me. I dropped the needle, and I shot around to face him. I was stunned; I was terrified. My breaths were shaking as I did. I threw myself into his arms.

#Cole's point of view

She began to cry, and I could feel her tremble from the lack of the drug. "You really are addicted, aren't you?" I said softly as I stroked her hair. She cried into my shoulder.

"I- I need help, Cole! I- I can't live like this!"

"I know you can't, Terra, and I'm here to help you. You just need to tell me where every hidden drug you have is, so that way you won't have access to them anymore, okay?" She nodded.

"Check the bathroom drawers, the brig of the ship behind the painting, and check under the mattress..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes..." she whimpered. I sighed and hugged her.

"Poor baby... You really are addicted..." I said softly as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"What do I do, Cole?"

"Why don't you go sit underwater for a little while? Clear your mind?" She nodded. "I'll go find all of the drugs."

"Okay..." I let her go and kissed the top of her head and she walked off in her navy blue sweatshirt that used to be her dad's and went to the edge of the deck and sat so her legs dangled over and slipped into the water. I feel so awful for her. She really is addicted. This is nothing like Terra. Something else is dreadfully wrong with her. I can tell. I checked everywhere she told me to, and sure enough, there were drugs in every spot, and a lot of them. I sighed.

By the time I was done searching, the sun was barely over the horizon, and Terra was still underwater. I dove into the water, and it was freezing! I have no idea how she can withstand water when it's like this unless she's drinking it. She just sat at the bottom of the ocean with her eyes closed. I put my hand on her shoulder, and her eyes opened and had an ashamed expression. I frowned at her, and she looked down at the sand. I sat next to her, and she looked up at me, and I faintly smiled at her, and she faintly smiled back. I pulled her into a hug, and we were unable to say anything to each other since we were underwater.

I could almost feel her shudder, and I pulled on her and we went to the surface. We both changed into dry clothes and just went back to bed. I put my arm over Terra and she lay up next to me with her back up against my chest. "I love you..." she whispered, but with shame in her voice. "And I'm sorry..." I hope this will all be over soon...

In the morning, Terra wasn't next to me. Dear God please don't let her be in the graveyard. I leapt out of bed and ran, but stopped when I got to the deck. Terra was just sitting at the edge of the deck so her legs dangled over into the water. She just stared at the ocean. I sat next to her, and she looked up at me, scared of what I had to say. "Terra, where did you even get drugs like that?" She looked away, and just shook her head.

"A place I should've never gone..." I put my arm around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cole... First Willow, now this..."

"Willow's different, Terra, and I-"

"But both times I was being stupid, and you know it."

"Willow was partly my stupidity," I said.

"Maybe you're right... but I should've never gone on drugs... Now I'm-" her fist tightened. "I'm addicted!" She seemed to be getting really angry. Once again, her body's reaction to the lack of the drug.

"Hey, calm down." Her body reluctantly untensed and loosened. I saw a chain around her neck. "Did you find your dad's quarter?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I did..." She shuddered.

"How have your wings been feeling?"

"It was strange... when I took my necklace off and dropped it in the water, they began to really hurt..." That puzzled me.

"Hold on." I lifted up the back of her shirt. Oh freaking no. Her wings went back to black.

***REVIEW! or else... What was with the wing problem? What's the problem now!? What will Lorry and Sterlings wedding be like? Suggestions? Will there even be a wedding? Hows Lizzy (Nates sister) going to react to October? What will Lloyd's twins be like? Its come down to the final two... boy boy or boy girl? REVIEW!***

(and for those of you who don't remember... you kiss a mermaid, you get their tail!)


	323. Chapter 323 You're Mine for A Reason

#Cole's point of view  
"Your- your wings- they're-"

"They're black, aren't they?" she said emotionlessly. I sighed. I didn't need to answer. "I really am am a fallen angel..."

"No, Terra! Don't say those things about yourself!" I wrapped my arms back around her as she began to cry. "You are no fallen angel, Terra. And if you are one, you're my fallen angel. I love you for who you are."

"I'm- I'm a d-death angel..." she cried.

"No you're not, Terra."

"Yes I am!" I hugged her harder.

"No, you're not. Now stop saying these ridiculous things about yourself. I married you for a reason, and-"

"You married me because we had Willow! You had to marry me because I was pregnant!"

"Terra, that is not true! And you know it! I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." She gave me no response. "Look at me." She did. "I don't kiss you underwater and I don't kiss you goodnight for no reason, and you know that. I'm not just trying to get you off of drugs for no reason. That's one of the most difficult things to do, but I love you so much and I want to help you, Terra."

I could tell she was resisting the temptation to cry. "I'm sorry..." she muttered.

"Terra, I never would've guessed back when I was seventeen that you would be here with me right now. I never would've guessed I would've accidentally had a daughter with my girlfriend, who's actually my wife now. I never would've guessed she'd be addicted to illegal drugs, but yet, here we are, and I'm glad it happened." Terra laughed.

"I used to always ask myself what my husband would be like and what my kids would be like. I never would've guessed my first kid would belong to my boyfriend, and I never would've guessed you'd be my boyfriend that day on the streets... Or that I'd marry you afterwards... I never would've guessed I would be addicted to illegal drugs." I laughed.

"Sorry, that shouldn't be funny," I said, trying to resist a laugh. She playfully slapped me. "I love you," I said like I was trying to make up what I said before. Terra looked up at me, almost trying not to laugh. Her hand was on my cheek and she looked up and kissed me, and I pretty much started making out with her. That's the simplest way to put it. I hope I can get her off these drugs...

#Kai's point of view

Alex was still upset by what I said, but I really don't like what she said about Melody and Harmony. I don't want to tell her to take back what she said, but I'm not taking back what I said. Melody and Harmony may have never been born, but they existed. Alex is just trying to forget about them so she doesn't further upset herself.

I know she misses them, and I know she knows they existed. She just won't admit it. In her eyes, we've only had three kids. First the twins, then Scarlett. No one else. She's trying to forget about Melody and Harmony, and I know that's not anything like something Alex would do.

#October's point of view

"Hi!" I jeered with a smile on my face. "I've seen all of the videos your brother's been taking of you, and you are the most adorable things I've ever seen!"

"So, Nate wasn't lying!?"

"Nope. She really sees all of your videos, and I am dating her."

"No you're not!"

"I have to say, Lizzy. I am dating your brother."

"Oh my gosh! You're really dating the queen!? You're really dating my brother!?" I nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. You're just so cute. Can I hug you?" I laughed and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe the queen's really here! You're like- my idol!" I laughed.

"And you're mine."

#Lloyd's point of view

Months went by fine. I'm about to meet my twins. This should be interesting...

***REVIEW! Or else... Has Terra's addiction ended? What about Lorry and Sterling? The prince and princess? Terra's wings? What will the twins be like!? REVIEW!***


	324. Chapter 324 I'm Screwed

#Lloyd's point of view  
Fraternal boy girl. Dominic and Delaney Garmadon. Nicknames? Dusk and Dawn. What's their element? We don't know. Delaney has light hair, so we'll assume she's blonde for now. Dominic has dark hair, and we're assuming it's black like Ashley's. You never know. Their hair color could change.

I guess I have three kids now... It's insane to think about. Charlotte, Dominic and Delaney. Charlotte's about nine months old now, and of course, her brother and sister are newborns. Charlotte and Ivy love to crawl all over the place after each other, and they always stop and laugh at each other. It's adorable, and none of us know what's going through either of their undeveloped minds.

#Cole's point of view  
Ivy is nine months old now, and she and Charlotte already seem to be best friends. Willow's a year and a half, and she's walking and saying sentences. She still loves it when I play the guitar. Terra's wings are grey; stuck between black white. She's still having a hard time not being able to take the drug, but I don't know why.

I've been keeping my eye on her, though. I haven't seen her take anything. I actually think her addiction stopped, and you have no idea how happy that makes me. Her mood swings have stopped, and she doesn't tremble all the time. She doesn't sit under the water as much anymore, but she goes down there when she really needs to. I woke up in the morning, and Terra was next to me and in my arms. I smiled.

I felt a tug at my side and I turned to see Willow. I sat up, and Terra woke up and I picked Willow up and set her in between us. She began to play with Terra's hair, and Terra laughed, and she looked at me. There was remorse in her eyes, but there was also a spark of happiness. I smiled at her and we pecked each other on the lips, and I looked back down at the silly year and a half old who was now looking up at me, and she just started laughing. Terra and I laughed at her.

She's so silly.

#Zane's point of view  
Crissy is about thirteen months now since we made her start out at eight. Still has no idea she's a robot. She's five months younger than Willow, and they seem to get along really well. Crissy's element? No idea. Maybe it's mist. Maybe it's wood. Honestly, no clue. She still loves to crawl a lot, but she walks. She has this thing where she crawls backwards.

We call her "doodle bug." We love her.

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry had spent the night in the castle, and October's guards were at first reluctant to let her. I woke up with a headache, and I propped myself up on one arm and used my other to rub my head. I let out a short groan, and Lorry woke up. "I don't remember you coming in here... Do you?" I said almost in a groan.

"No..." she said tiredly. "Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah. We weren't drinking last night, were we?"

"No," she laughed. "We're sixteen!"

"So?" She laughed a little bit harder and playfully slapped me. "Ow..."

"You do realize our wedding's in like- a month, right?" I froze. "What's wrong?"

"What- what if the media finds out you were in here with me!?" I yelled in a whisper.

"Oh shoot! You're right!"

"Don't you realize I set a freaking example for the entire kingdom!? I mean- we're already sixteen and getting married, but- this-!?"

"We are so screwed."

#Cole's point of view  
About a week passed, and Dominic and Delaney were aboard the ship now. They had to be the quietest souls on the ship. Terra's addiction has completely worn off, and I'm really proud of her for getting through it. We never told any of the guys about it, and we don't plan on it. We're not telling the kids, either. We're not telling anyone. Terra's mom was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Terra's father.

Terra never takes her quarter off anymore. She's just scared.

#Kai's point of view

The next morning, we were messing around on deck, and Cole came up behind me, making me lose my balance, and I fell into the water. My tail.

***REVIEW! Or else... Cliff hangers to be answered, blah blah blah... REVIEW!***


	325. Chapter 325 Needle Sleeves

#Kai's point of view  
I had almost a complete panic attack, and Alex dove down to face me, and I laughed nervously underwater. She took a pearl from her pocket and held it out to me. Everyone else was about to jump into the water. I could see them. They couldn't see my tail. I took the pearl and swallowed it. Not fun at all. The guys jumped in as my tail disappeared. We began fighting each other underwater.

Alex swam up to me and I smiled. We had both sort of forgotten the argument we had about Melody and Harmony. She kissed me, and just before it would've been considered making out with her, Jay kicked me off and Alex resisted the temptation to laugh and we all continued fighting each other underwater, but they'll find out about my tail. I just know it. And it'll be soon. Not today, but soon.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Charlotte adored her younger siblings already. I could tell. Ivy finds interest in them, too. Most people on the Bounty were underwater being stupid and fooling around. Ashley and I were still on board, and Terra's asleep. The twins are asleep, along with Crissy, Ivy, and Charlotte. Willow was up, and I told her not to disturb her mom.

I half sat up half laid on the couch and Ashley laid next to me sideways, her head resting on my chest. "I can't believe we have three kids." I laughed.

"Trust me, it's not believable for me either," I laughed.

"Never would've guessed," she sighed.

"No kidding."

#Zane's point of view  
I love little Crissy. She's my little doodle bug. Kay loves her, too. I like having something huge in common with my daughter; we're both robots. Kay and I? We're both robots; nindroids. Kay and Crissy? Both robots. We're all robots; some nindroids. We don't know if Crissy will be a nindroid; a ninja. We don't know if we want to put her in danger.

Well, I guess her parents being ninjas doesn't help. Still, though. We only be brave when we need to be; when trouble comes along. Crissy already seems like the type that would go looking for trouble.

#Jay's point of view

Still a simple marriage. All I have to say.

#Cole's point of view  
I got out of the water laughing and walked down to my room and Terra was asleep in one of my old black sweatshirts. She was laying on her stomach and had her arms pulled into the shirt instead of in the sleeves and tucked them at her sides. I laughed at her silently. She was adorable. I can't believe she was on drugs; illegal drugs.

It was maybe twelve o'clock, and I guess Terra's just tired. I changed into dry clothes and scuffed my sopping hair up in a towel at attempt to dry it some. I slipped into bed next to Terra and wrapped her in my arms and she woke up sleepily. "Hey," she said tediously and turned to face me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"I can't believe you were ever on drugs, but I'm proud of you for quitting." She laughed at her stupidity and I smiled at her. I turned to my back and she laid on top of me so she could look down at me. She slipped her arms through the sleeves, and something had fallen out of one of them. She froze and her eyes sparked with fear and nervousness. She slipped off of me as I sat up and she sat next to me. "Terra, what-" I froze.

I picked it up. It couldn't be. Not after all these months. It was a needle.

***REVIEW! Or else... What about the prince and princess? The wing problem they still haven't solved? Terra!? REVIEW!***


	326. Chapter 326 Slap Across the Fallen

#Cole's point of view  
"Terra!" She buried her face in her hands. "How is this acceptable to you!? You lied to me!"

"Cole, I-"

"You can't do this! Terra, stuff like this is freaking illegal! What possible excuse could you have for this!?" I was standing up and looking down at her. Tears struggled to fall from her eyes. She flinched at my glare. I threw the needle down and as flinched. "As my wife, I expect more from you. You're weak!" The first tear fell from her cheek fell. "You need to be stronger," I said, outraged.

"Cole, I-!"

"We have two kids, Terra! One caused by accident when we were dating!"

"Are you saying that was my fault!?" I froze at the question. "It was your-"

"It was not my idea, and you know it!"

"It wasn't my idea! It wasn't just my fault! The kid has a father, you know!" I had never seen Terra like this. Maybe she isn't so weak anymore. "And you know just as well as I do that Willow's your daughter."

"And you know just as well as I do that drugs aren't good for you! You have gone insane! I never would've married you if I knew that this was going to happen!" Terra was taken aback at what I said, but her hand came back and slapped me straight across the face. She laughed and her hands flew to her mouth. "What the heck is wrong with you!?"

"Absolutely everything! I ran into a guy on the streets, I dated him, I did something I wasn't suppose to do, now I have a daughter, and I married the guy! And his name just so happens to be Cole!"

"You love Willow! And you know it!"

"I don't know that I love her father! Look at me!"

"Are you saying that the state you're in is my fault!?" Now I was really furious. "You made the decision to go on illegal drugs, Terra! I had nothing to do with this!"

"You've been the biggest influence on my life, Cole! Who else's fault could it be!?"

"Yours!" She laughed.

"That's- that's untrue! My father died, and I-"

"Don't you use that as an excuse! I love you, Terra! You know that! I would never let you become someone like this!"

"Yet you have!"

"You kept it all hidden from me, Terra! There was no way I could stop it! Don't you dare blame any of this on me!"

"What about Willow!? She's your daughter!"

"She's your daughter! She's our daughter, Terra! That was the fault of both of us! Your drug use-! That- that is your fault! You made the decision to do it! Better yet, you made the mistake to do it!"

"I made the mistake being with you!" she snapped back.

Without realizing it, I slapped her across the face, and everything became silent. Nothing seemed to move after I said the words: "You really are a fallen angel."

***Review... Or else... Review!***


	327. Chapter 327 Two People

#Cole's point of view  
I froze and my hands flew to my mouth as Terra grabbed her cheek. "Terra... Oh my god... I'm so sorry, I-" I was stopped when she flung herself into my arms. It was like she was two different people. She buried her head into my chest and cried. "Terra, what-"

"I don't know what's wrong with me! I- I'm not myself! I'm so sorry, Cole! I- I needed to be slapped!"

"Terra, don't you say those things about yourself."

"Divorce me..." I was taken aback by her words.

"Terra, I wouldn't ever dream of divorcing you. Not even in my nightmares."

"You can live without me." I hugged her tighter. "Something's wrong with me, Cole, and I can tell you don't want to deal with it..."

"I'll deal with anything for you. But if you love me, and you love the kids, you're going to stop this stupid mess."

"I swear on my life I will. I- I can't do anymore of this stupid-" She began to seriously tense up.

"Calm down, Terra. It'll all turn out okay." I couldn't be saying these things to her. I knew they weren't going to turn out fine. When you're addicted, you're addicted. "Come on. Why don't you go sit under water for a little while?"

"Kay..."

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley and I heard the entire thing. We couldn't believe Terra was on drugs. Illegal drugs for that matter. Terra walked out, and Ashley stood up. "We- we heard the entire thing..." Terra froze at that. "Terra..." She walked up to her and Ashley placed her hand on Terra's shoulder to say something, but Ashley seemed to become paralyzed. She had terror in her eyes.

"Ashley? Ashley, are you-" and she collapsed. We all just exchanged glances. No one knew what had just happened; not even Terra. I went and got Charlotte. Charlotte seemed to become frozen once she got near Terra. I quickly moved her away. Willow walked in, but there was no effect on her. "What's going on?"

"Wait- what is it that Charlotte and Ashley have in common?"

"They're- they're both angels! And what is it that all angels hate?" Cole and I looked at each other and said it in unison. "Darkness, shadows, and evil." we heard a cackle. It was more of an evil, booming laugh.

"You fools finally figured it out!" Terra froze and her hands held onto an invisible force on her neck. Her eyes glinted red, but quickly went back to their normal color. The Shadow King appeared with his hands at Terra's throat.

#Cole's point of view

The Shadow King turned into a scorpion to give her that venom so he could come back and possess her. That was never Terra taking drugs. It was the Shadow King using her body to do it. This is why she had been acting like two different people; because she was.

***REVIEW! Or else... REVIEW!***


	328. Chapter 328 Shadow to Shadow to Flame

#Cole's point of view  
Terra had her arm stretched out to me as she strained to get the Shadow King off her neck. I slapped her for something she didn't do. I yelled at her and fought her for something she couldn't control. The Shadow King laughed and everyone else came flying into the room, dripping wet from the water. "What the heck is going on!?" Jay shrieked.

"No time to explain! Just- the Shadow King!?" I gestured to the Shadow King. Everyone exchanged glances, spun spinjutsu, and they were dry and in their ninja suits. They pulled their masks over their head, and ran at the Shadow King, but he wasn't tangible. That's why Terra couldn't pry him off. I felt super guilty right now. I realized how much bigger the Shadow King's shadow was compared to the rest of ours. I backed up, and my shadow was equivalent to the size of the Shadow King's.

I had an idea. I took the scythe from my back, and swung at thin air, but my shadow swung at his, and he fell over. I laughed, but I looked at Terra laying unconscious on her side with her hair over her face. I ran to her side. She was barely breathing. I resisted the temptation to cry at my frustration. Everyone had seen what I had done with the shadow, and they followed.

#Kai's point of view  
I took out my sword, and the Shadow King's army of Shadow Soldiers showed up, but all they were were shadows. They had no physical form like the Shadow King. They all had gleaming, fiery, ruby eyes. I swung, and my shadow hit a lot of them, and knocked them over. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

We were fighting shadow to shadow, and one shadow showed up behind everyone, and it covered them all so we couldn't see them, but we could hear their small peeps and squeaks of terror. The shadow's wings spread out so they darkened the room, and we all slowly turned around. It was October. Her eyes had gone insane again.

The whites of her eyes were black, her irises purple, and her pupils were white. She gave a flick of her wings, and they were being swallowed by yellows and reds and even hints of blues. Her wings were on fire.

***REVIEW! Or else... And sorry bout the short chapters, but I guess my first chapter makes up for them, right? XD lol... Omg! Cole's totally going to have to apologize to Terra! But what on Earth could he possibly say to make it better? And what's up with October? Where's Sterling at? REVIEW!***


	329. Chapter 329 It's Black and It's White

#Kai's point of view  
We turned back to the wall to see the soldiers and the Shadow King. Everyone seemed to shrink and back down as the room began to light, and the shadow king seemed to evaporate, and his shadow soldiers were no longer behind us. We were the only one with shadows left. We turned back around. Sterling and October were both there.

Both of their eyes weren't normal. They were reversed. Their irises were the same; green and purple. Both of their wings were on fire. Sterling had absorbed the darkness of the shadows. October absorbed the light that was left. Everyone had backed up to the wall. We were all terrified. No one had any clue how powerful the two of them are, especially when they're together. Their eyes went back to normal, and the flared out their wings with a flick, and their fire went out, and they tucked their wings back in. They stood there blankly.

"October? Sterling? Are you-" and they collapsed. Alex immediately got up from the floor and wall and rushed over to them, and everyone got up and followed. They were both breathing, and Sterling had almost no body temperature while October had an extremely high one. She was too hot to touch. Sterling felt like a block of ice. His body temperature was below freezing. I remember when this happened years ago.

We set them both in their old beds, and they stayed out for days. They just wouldn't wake up, and their body temperature was gradually going back to normal. The kingdom began wondering where they were, and we told their royal guards just to tell everyone they were on a trip or vacation or something. Lloyd refused to tell Lorry where we were at sea. Nate keeps trying to call and text October on her cellphone, and it's on vibrate, so it seems like he calls more than everyone realizes.

He seems to really care about October. I'm glad October found someone. Nate had sent October a video, but none of us wanted to unlock her phone and read her texts. Not even Alex. She's really worried about her, and I am too. She's worried about Sterling, and I can't help but to feel the same way. He keeps his dog tags around his neck on a chain still. They're just part of him now. Their wings would twitch and flutter in their deep sleep.

Sometimes their feathers would stick up like a cat's fur would. It was so strange. Lorry found her way to our ship, and she went straight to Sterling's side. Surprisingly, her diamond ring was simple. Nothing extremely fancy. I guess they just didn't want it that way. She put her hand on his cheek and flinched. "He's- he's freezing!"

"Trust me, we know. Don't even try and touch October," I said, and it maybe came out a little meaner than I wanted it to be. I can't believe Lloyd's sister is engaged to my son, and they're both sixteen. Lloyd isn't quite too pleased with it, either. It just seems crazy to think they'd ever be together. You would've originally expected it to be Amber and Sterling, but everything changed the night Sterling was shot.

Alex sat next to me in the living room and rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. "Hey, you okay?" I asked and stroked her hair.

"Just worried about October and Sterling," she sighed.

"The fact that they're not waking up or the fact that Sterling's sixteen, engaged to Lloyd's sister, and October is the queen of Ninjago?"

"All of the above." I laughed.

"What about Melody and Harmony?"

"They don't exist, Kai! They never did!"

"Then how do you remember them?"

"They're just a figment of my imagination."

"No they're not. Alex, we may have only had kids twice, and ended up with three because two of them were twins, but Melody and Harmony were real, and you know it."

"No, I don't know it." With that, she got up and left.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Dominic is a lot like Ashley, and so is Delaney. They never seem upset about anything, and they always seem to be happy. I love my twins. I wonder what they're going to be like when they're older. Charlotte finds interest in them, even though she's only about nine months old. She and Ivy are still the best of friends.

It's so strange; when Charlotte wakes up before Ivy does, we set her out on the floor and she crawls to Cole and Terra's door and sits in front of it and waits for Ivy, and it's the same thing with Ivy if she wakes up first. Ashley and I think it's the funniest thing we've ever seen. The babies of life and love are the best of friends, and they're almost never without each other.

#Zane's point of view  
Willow and Crissy are chasing each other all over the ship right now. Crissy keeps running up to Kay and trying to hide behind her, and Willow starts looking for her, but when Crissy laughs, she gives herself away and Willow finds her and they both continue laughing and running around the ship. We've been trying to tell them to quiet down a little bit.

Terra's asleep. She's trying to sleep off the drugs the Shadow King got her addicted to and controlled her and possessed her so he could put the drugs into her body. We've been having her drink different teas and black coffee in hope that it could help sober her up a little bit. Caffeine seems to have a reverse effect on Terra; it makes her sleepy instead of wake her up. We've been trying extremely hard to keep her asleep.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra's been trying to sleep everything off for days. Her addiction she never started, and the addiction she's trying to stop. She never once willingly took a drug. The Shadow King made her do it. She had no control. Last time I checked, her wings were dark grey, but I don't want to wake her up. She's in a lot of pain. We've been giving her a bunch of different tea and black coffee, and she hates it more than anything, but she drinks it to keep herself asleep for her own good.

Caffeine has a reverse effect on her. I walked into our room, and Terra was laying on her stomach, and the sunlight was just pouring into the room. Terra could sleep through that. She was in a white tank top and her grey sweat pants. I sat down next to her, and she propped herself up on one elbow. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine," she yawned. "I've been asleep forever." Her quarter still hung around her neck.

"Come here. I want to talk to you." She sat up and scooted over next to me and I put my arm around her. "I never meant to slap you, and you know I would never do that. I'm really sorry for getting mad at you for something you couldn't control and something that wasn't your fault."

"You don't need to apologize, Cole."

"I absolutely do. What I did was un-"

"You were only trying to help me, Cole. You didn't know. You were only trying to slap sense into me, and Willow isn't your fault. She's mine."

"No, she's both of our faults, and we both know it. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." She pecked me on the lips and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Hey, sit forward for a second. What's the deal on your wings?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you check?" I pulled up the back of her shirt, and they were the whitest they had ever been.

"They're the whitest they've ever been!" She almost shrieked with excitement and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me with a smile on her face, and Willow walked into the room, and Terra picked her up and she placed her in front of us. She checked her wings, and they were even whiter than Terra's. They weren't black anymore.

***REVIEW! Or else... Still mysteries to be solved and answered... REVIEW!***


	330. Chapter 330 What Are They Doing?

#Cole's point of view  
Terra smiled and bit her lip to keep from shrieking. "Hey, Mommy? My wings have been hurting."

"They have?" Terra asked sympathetically. Willow turned to face us.

"Why have you been so sleepy?" I laughed but muffled it a little bit. Crissy stuck her head in the room, laughed, and Willow caught a glimpse of her as she disappeared back behind the door, and Willow got up and looked behind the door, you could hear Crissy scream and the two girls took off running down the hall. Terra sighed and loosened up a little bit and rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. She sighed.

"Can I go sit underwater for a little while?"

"Do you promise to drink an entire cup of black coffee when you come back?" She groaned.

"Fine..."

"I'll let you go under for two hours."

"Alright." She kissed me before she left to go to the water. I feel really bad for her.

#Terra's point of view  
I slipped into the water and swam to the bottom and sat in the sand. I watch the fish swim by as their scales glimmered in the sunlight. I let my hands run across the rays' leathery, smooth skin as they glided through the sand. I laid down on my side, and accidentally fell asleep.

#Cole's point of view

Two and a half hours later, Terra hadn't come back to the ship. I dove into the water, and she just lay in the sand asleep. I swam down to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, and her eyelids opened. She turned to her back to look up at me as I hovered right above her. She pulled me down closer to her and she kissed me.

I guess I started making out with her underwater again. I feel terrible for her, and I feel terrible for the way I reacted. I took her back to the surface and handed her a cup of black coffee. "I let you stay under water for an extra half hour, so when you're done with this cup, you have to drink another half cup."

"What!?"

"Sorry. Love you."

"Right." I laughed and pecked her on the lips and walked off. Terra drank it and went back to sleep. I hated having to keep her asleep like this all the time, but I had no other choice. She had to sleep off the addiction she didn't start. She had to sleep to keep the lack of the drug from getting to her. It must be an awful thing to go through.

#Lloyd's point of view

Dominic and Delaney are extremely quiet. I love them. In the middle of the night and the sky was at its darkest point and the moon was at its brightest, I woke with a start from a nightmare. I sat up and rubbed the stress and tiredness from my eyes. Ashley awoke. "Lloyd, you cannot keep waking up like this." I huffed and put the heel of my hand to my forehead.

Ashley's hand made its way to my forehead as I moved my hand away. She slicked my sweaty hair back like she used to when I was sick and we first met, and she ran her fingers back through my hair as she got closer to me. My eyes flicked up to her, but they flicked away just as quickly. I leaned into her, and it wasn't far, and our lips locked into each others. I just started making out with her. I had no clue what we were doing.

#Ashley's point of view

Lloyd clearly had a fever. He woke in a coldsweat, and his forehead was extremely warm. Kissing him burned, but I love kissing Lloyd. I had no clue what we were doing right now. Lloyd pulled off. "What the heck are we doing?" he asked. I laughed.

"I have no idea." I continued to kiss him, and could feel myself begin to smile. I woke up in the morning next to Lloyd, and we were both laying on our stomachs. I put my hand to Lloyd's forehead. I guess he's sick. I got out of bed, and October was sitting in the living room. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Sterling and I both woke up last night. Lorry spent the night."

"Oh, she did?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Sterling?" I turned around. Kai was there.

#Kai's point of view

"I think he just went back to sleep after he woke up. He should be in his room." I went down to Sterling's room, and I opened the door. Busted. He was asleep, and he had Lorry with him. Yep, I'm gonna kill him.

***REVIEW! Or else... Kai's gonna kill him. That's all I have to say. REVIEW!**


	331. Chapter 331 Ever Again

#Kai's point of view

I went over to Sterling's side and threw the covers off of him. "Get up!" He sleepily woke up and propped himself up on one arm, and Lorry woke up.

"Dad, what the-"

"What are you doing!?"

"What are _you_ doing?" he said back.

"Get up." He stood up and clearly didn't want to hear what I had to say. He didn't look at me. Lorry got up and left the room before her brother found out, but I'll make sure he does. "What the heck-"

"Really, Dad?"

"Really! You're sixteen and-"

"I'm engaged to her!"

"Exactly my point!" He huffed. "You aren't married to her! And you're engaged at sixteen! You're lucky I let that slide!"

"Dad, it's not like-"

"What were the two of you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"She had a nightmare, Dad! She just came into my room and I let her sleep with me! So what!?"

"You're not fooling me, Sterling Flamy!" Sterling rolled his eyes. "You and October set the example for the entire kingdom, Sterling! You can't do things like this!"

"Then why do you expect them from me!?"

"I don't expect them! It's- it's just-!"

"You know what, Dad? You're right. We do set the example for the kingdom, but I'm not going to be or act like someone I'm not. So back off." With that, he left. Sterling's a different person now, and I know that. I know he wouldn't do anything like that... Would he?

#Sterling's point of view

No, I wouldn't do anything like that! Lorry and I didn't do anything bad! She just came into my room and she was upset about something, so I just let her stay in my room! We didn't do anything we weren't supposed to! We all have bad dreams and we all get upset at times, right? I'm already preparing for a meltdown from Lloyd. I walked out on deck where I knew Lorry would be. I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her around gently to face me.

"Lorry, are you alright?"

"What if my brother finds out!? Better yet- the media!?"

"The media's not going to find out about this. Yeah, your brother might, but- my dad already flipped out on me. He has a temper, and it surprisingly wasn't that bad." She laughed.

"Why am I engaged to you?" she laughed.

"Because you said yes?" She laughed and pushed me over the side of the deck, but I grabbed her wrist on the way down, and she fell into the water with me. The water was really cold and I was under the surface back down and Lorry was back up and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. She was smiling and trying to resist a laugh. She put her hands on my cheeks and just kissed me.

Now I see what it feels like to make out with someone underwater. I couldn't wait to marry Lorry.

#Cole's point of view

Terra woke up in the morning, and I handed her tea. "Drink this, eat breakfast, and go back to sleep," I said quietly. She didn't want to, but she nodded and accepted that it's for her own good. I kissed the top of her head and left the room. I hated keeping Terra asleep like this. I just want my wife back to normal. Willow ran up to me and hugged my leg. "Hey, Honey." I picked her up.

"Hey, Daddy? Why does Mommy keep sleeping?"

"She needs to sleep."

"Why?"

"We'll explain it to you when you're old enough to understand."

"Okay." We could see Crissy stick her head out from around the corner and laugh, and I put Willow down so they could play with each other. I watched Willow as she and Crissy ran off. I hope Terra will get back to her normal self.

#Ashley's point of view

I sat next to Lloyd, and he woke up. "Hey," I said quietly and stroked his hair. He looked sickly.

"Ugh, I don't feel well... Please don't tell me I'm sick..."

"If I didn't, I'd be lying..." He groaned. "I'm sorry you're sick..."

"Let's just hope it won't get as bad as it was the time we met," he said. I laid down next to him and he put his arm over me and my back was pressed up against his chest. He was really warm.

"I'm sure it won't be." I sighed. "Lorry spent the night here last night."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know where she is right now, but she spent the night in Sterling's room."

"She didn't."

"She absolutely did." Lloyd's going to flip out on both of them.

***REVIEW! Or else... Looks like Lloyd found out! They're in so much trouble! Got suggestions for Sterling and Lorry? Will Terra ever go back to normal? Will the mysteries of the story ever be answered? REVIEW!***


	332. Chapter 332 Caught

#Ashley's point of view

"Are you serious!?" Lloyd began to sit up, but I pushed him back down and laid on top of him so he couldn't.

"You're not going anywhere."

"My sister-"

"Lloyd, stop. If you don't remember, we did the same thing a few times. We didn't get ourselves into any trouble, and I'm confident that they didn't get themselves into any trouble. And their mariage is in une semaine ou deux. Vous devez juste être heureux pour eux. Je ne m'inquiète pas si elle va épouser le fils de Kai. Je ne m'inquiète pas si ils se mettent dans des «ennuis». Juste être de heureux."

"What did you just say? Are you- speaking- French?"

#Lloyd's point of view

"Oui." I just stared at her, and she laughed.

"Well, alright... I have no idea what you just said or when you learned French but- okay..." She laughed and kissed me with a smile on her face, and I kissed her back. She doesn't care if I have a fever or if it's contagious. Oh, and I still have no idea what she just said. I kept trying to figure it out as I basically made out with her. I'll just flip out on the two of them later.

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry and I got back on deck, and Lorry tripped and knocked the two of us over, and Lorry was laying on top of me laughing. "Sorry," she giggled. I grabbed her and kissed her, and she kissed me back.

"Get a room, you two!" We separated to see October. She was just leaving the Bounty. I laughed.

"Oh, shut up, October," I kid. She laughed and flew off. I looked back to Lorry. She laughed and got off and stood up. I stood up. "I should probably get back to the castle..." Before I left Lorry put her hand on my cheek and I looked at her and kissed her.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too. Bye." I pecked her one last time on the lips and left and went back to the castle. Hopefully I just dodged a bullet with Lloyd.

#Cole's point of view

Later that day, Lorry had left the ship without talking to her brother; hoping she dodged a bullet. Lloyd was in bed sick. Terra had been asleep all day, and we've been trying to keep it that way. I walked into our room and sat next to Terra on the edge of her bed. She was wearing my old black sweatshirt and she was laying on her stomach with her arms pulled in and tucked at her sides instead of in the sleeves.

"Hey, wake up," I said softly and ran my fingers through her hair once. She woke up and slipped her arms through the sleeves of the sweatshirt and propped herself up on one arm.

"What time is it?" she asked tiredly.

"Three or something. I don't really know."

"How long can I stay awake for?"

"Why don't we just see how two hours go?"

"Alright," she yawned.

"Come join us in the living room when you're ready." I kissed the top of her head and left. I just want her back to normal.

#Kai's point of view

I picked up Alex's phone to check something since I was too lazy to get my own. I unlocked it, but now I have to put in a pass code. I would never guess this. It wasn't just numbers; maybe not even numbers at all. It was one with words and stuff... I typed in one thing, and it was "Harmony." Her phone unlocked. Busted.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooohhh Alex knows they existed XD what's Kai gonna say to her? Will Terra ever go back to normal? Did Sterling and Lorry really dodge a bullet? Will other mysteries be answered? What the heck did Ashley just say in French? REVIEW!***

And to whatever guest left this review:

"BUSTED! Oh snaps, looks like Lloyd will will burst out on them. It was an

accident, right?"

Was what an accident?

REVIEW!


	333. Chapter 333 Prince with Red

#Kai's point of view  
Ah ha! Busted. She knows the two of them existed. They don't exist now, but they absolutely did, and she knows it! I laughed. "Kai, give me my phone." I smirked and handed it to her. She hit the top button to turn it off without looking at it. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Terra came in and sat down next to Cole.

"You know they existed."

"Huh?"

"I hope you know I just figured out your pads code."

"Kai!"

"What?" She huffed.

"What were you doing on my phone?"

"I was going to look up something since I was too lazy to get my own, and you had a passcode and I guessed it." She just glared at me and I started laughing. She rolled her eyes. "You do know they existed."

"Shut up."

#Cole's point of view  
"I think I might need to go back to sleep..." Terra told me quietly.

"Why?"

"I don't feel right. I think I'm about to have an outbreak."

"What makes you think that? You just woke up, didn't you?" Her fist tightened.

"Yes, I did." Her voice was hard and rough.

"Alright, well, go back to bed and-"

"Don't tell me what to do! I can take care of myself, Cole!"

"Terra, calm-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" She was having an outbreak because of the lack of the drug. She was standing up now.

I got up and I inched towards her as she backed up. "Terra, please-"

"Shut up!" I froze. She really was having an outbreak. She took a sword from the wall.

"Terra! Don't you-"

"Shut up!" Kai left the room and immediately came back and tossed the dart gun to me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Terra... This is gonna hurt me a whole lot more than this is going to hurt you!" And I shot her in the arm, and she collapsed. I walked over to her and took the dart from her arm. I felt Kai's hand on my back.

"I'm sorry, Man."

"I just want her back to normal..." I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to our room. I set her in bed and her hair fell over her soft face. I tucked her hair behind her ear. I didn't want to shoot her, but I had no other choice. Luckily, Willow was asleep and wasn't there to see it. I hope Terra goes back to normal soon. The best people get punished with the worst. Terra doesn't need to be punished for anything unless being a beautiful soul is a crime.

I checked on Willow. She was sound asleep. I heard a gurgling sound and I turned around. Ivy was awake and reaching her arms out to me. I laughed and picked her up and carried her back to the living room with me. It didn't take her long to fall asleep on my shoulder. I laughed. I loved my daughters, and they wouldn't be here without Terra, and I don't know where I'd be without her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I get sicker everyday. Ashley stays by my side, though. She checks on me all the time, and sometimes I awake to Charlotte putting her hands on my face because Ashley let her. I feel sweaty and clammy, and it just gets worse everyday. I sweat when I'm cold. It hurts to talk. This is just like when Ashley and I met after the Shadow King had possessed me, but I hadn't been possessed this time.

I felt something on my face and I woke up and saw Charlotte laughing down at me. I sat up and set her on my lap as she laughed up at me. Ashley was smiling at us. "Feel any better?"

"I wish."

"J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux par le mariage royal."

"Please stop speaking French."

"Aucun."

"I don't know what that means..." Charlotte had pushed herself to a standing position and she was holding onto my shoulder and messing with my hair.

"It means no," she laughed. "And I said I hope you feel better by the Royal Wedding," she said as she sat next to me. "AKA, the wedding of Lorry and Sterling."

"Oh yeah..."

"Be excited for them. Be happy. And please, don't flip out on them. Promise me you won't."

"Okay, I promise, but-"

"You're not objecting at their wedding. And I hope you know that the wedding's going to be broadcast. It's the Royal Wedding." I just looked at her and Charlotte slipped off of my shoulder and sat back on my lap.

"Fine." Ashley smiled and kissed me.

"I love you," she said with a smile and she bit her lower lip.

"Love you too." She pecked me on the lips again and we looked down at Charlotte who was just staring up at us. I smiled at her and she started laughing.

#Lorry's point of view  
Two weeks passed. I was about to marry Sterling. It was going to be broadcast. I'm sixteen! What if Lloyd objects? What if Sterling's dad objects? What if Sterling changes his mind? What if something just goes wrong? Before I knew it, I was standing next to Sterling, but there was something strange about him. Everything seemed quiet but loud at the same time. It didn't make sense.

I caught a glint of Sterling's eyes in the light. They looked red. Then I realized. "You're- you're not-!" This wasn't Sterling. It was the prince from five hundred years ago. This was all over TVs everywhere. We're screwed.

***REVIEW! Or else... Lorry's screwed! Suggestions for anything? And sorry I've been a slow updater... I've had a lot going on and a whole lot on my mind. Sorry! Got suggestions for the story? Let's hear it. Think you know the answers to any of the story's many mysteries? REVIEW!***


	334. Chapter 334 Weeks and in Three Days

#Lloyd's point of view  
I finally got better, and just in time to go to Lorry's wedding. Of course, I had been broadcast on TV a few times since my sister's the one marrying the prince, and Ashley and our kids had too. We gave them a little bit of tomorrow tea for the wedding. I looked at Lorry's face expression. Something was wrong. She discreetly gave me this look; this indescribable look.

Then I realized. That's not Sterling. It's the prince! I began to curse under my breath, and Ashley slapped me on the chest. "Stop saying that!" she yelled in a whisper.

"That's not Sterling!" I yelled back in a whisper.

"Then who is it!?"

"It's the prince from the painting!" She looked at him.

"Oh, God! You're right!"

"Kai!" Kai sat forward so he could see past everybody to see me. "That's not Sterling!" He looked up at him. An expression grew on his face that said "you have got to be freaking kidding me." He looked back to me.

"Get the team." We leapt up and went to the alter and the entire place broke into chatter. I threw my hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry, folks! Looks like wedding's canceled for today! Come back later!" I grabbed Lorry's wrist and we ran down the aisle. I didn't look back. I just knew that Kai was fighting the prince, and the team was helping him.

"We have to find Sterling!"

"Where do you suggest we look?" She bit her lower lip and looked off. Neither of us had a clue. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, and Sterling was right there. I almost screamed. "Dude! You can't sneak up on people like that!"

"Sterling!" Lorry threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "What happened!?"

"The prince and princess got me and tied me up but the idiots forgot that-"

"The princess!" I blurted. "I totally forgot about her! Where is she!? Wait- where's October!?"

"Right here."

"Ah!" I let out a short scream and turned around. "Wow, you guys are sneaky...!" October resisted the temptation to laugh.

"The prince and princess got us. No time to explain. We need to get back in there, and we need to stop them!"

"How!?"

"We need a painting or a canvas or something!"

"You'd be the only person to know where one is!"

"It can be any painting, can't it?" Sterling said, joining the conversation.

"Well- it has to be pretty empty! It has to have enough room for the two of them!" October said.

"Why can't we get the painting back on the Bounty?" Lorry asked.

"Not enough time," Sterling said and went back to thinking.

"Well, we're not saving any time standing here!" Lorry said. She was right.

"I know where a blank canvas is," October said. "All of you guys get back in there and distract them." We flew back through the doors and October ran off. No one except the ninja knew what to do or what to think. The princess was here now. Sterling snuck up behind the prince, and locked his arm around his throat. Sterling pulled a knife from his pocket; of course. October came back and snuck up behind the princess.

She slammed the canvas down on the princess, and she disappeared. She was trapped in the painting. Sterling let go of the prince and October did the same thing to him. They were both just a painting now. The twins hugged each other, and then Sterling hugged Lorry. October and Sterling said they'd take care of the painting.

#Sterling's point of view

I sat next to Lorry on the couch at the castle and October threw the painting into the fire, and we watched it burn. Our wings had locked up again, but they were finally starting to loosen. We don't know why everyone's wings keep doing this. We're beginning to think it's not a virus. Lorry rested her head on my shoulder as she stared into the fire set ablaze to burn the canvas.

"I'm sorry about today," I told her quietly.

"It's fine. We postponed it for another two and a half weeks, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"That's not that long. I think I can wait until then," she said with a faint smile on her face. October stretched out her wings, folded them in front of her, whipped them back, and she put the fire out.

"Well, that takes care of that," she said and almost laughed.

"Glad that's over." Two weeks later, I woke up at maybe twelve in the afternoon, three days before our wedding. Lorry had her hand on my shoulder after waking me up. "Lorry, what-"

"I just got here five minutes ago." Her voice shook. I sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"We're so dead," she muttered without looking at me.

"What?"

"It's only been a few weeks..." she continued to mutter.

"What's only been a few weeks? Lorry, what are you talking about? What's going on!?"

"Lloyd's going to kill me, my parents are going to kill me, and your dad's going to kill you, and just wait until the public hears about this and-"

I put my hands on her shoulders and her frantic facial expression snapped over to me. "Lorry, what's wrong!?"

"Sterling, I- I'm-" She looked away from me. She bit her lower lip and flinched. She looked back to me. "I'm pregnant..."

*review.*


	335. Chapter 335 She Needs to Know

#Sterling's point of view

I froze. I leaned forward a little bit. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Sterling..."

"Oh, sh-" I didn't finish the rest of the word. I knew Lorry wouldn't like it. She shuddered. I had no clue what to think of this. "We are so screwed." Neither of us looked at each other. I pulled my legs in closer to me so I sat with my legs crossed. Lorry rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her shoulders. I was struck. "Oh my God... You're- you're pregnant..." I said just to hear myself say it. It felt so weird. "I'm a dad..."

"I know... And- I- I don't know what to tell my parents or my brother, and what are you suppose to tell your dad!?"

"What am I suppose to tell the public? What about the media? We're- we're sixteen! I- I set the example for the kingdom... How far in are you?"

"Only a few weeks..."

"You can speak French, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"Call Ashley. You two can talk to each other and no one will have any clue what the two of you are talking about."

"I can't tell Ashley! She-"

"Trust me, you can tell Ashley. She won't tell anyone; not even Lloyd. Here." I handed her my phone. "Call her." She took in a deep breath and dialed the Bounty's number.

"Hey, can I please speak to Ashley? It's Lorry... Thanks... Hey, Ashley... You can speak French, right?"

#Ashley's point of view  
It was a bit strange that Lorry was calling me. "Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ne dites pas à Lloyd, mais- I-Je suis enceinte..."

"Êtes-vous sérieux!?"

"Que dois-je faire!?" I looked over at Lloyd, and he saw the panicked, shocked expression on my face. I didn't know how to respond.

"Comment prévoyez-vous dire au public? Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment vous aider, et je suis désolé que tu sois enceinte, mais-"

"Il est fin. Merci, Ashley." We hung up. I didn't know how to help her. I couldn't believe it.

"What was that all about? Who were you talking to and what the heck were you saying?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing. It was your sister."

"Why was she talking to you in French? I could barely hear her over the phone."

"No reason." He hugged me from behind and I continued to think about how I could've possible helped Lorry.

"She must've talked to you for a reason; she doesn't even talk to me about anything." I looked at him with a smirk on my face.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" he asked with a smile. I laughed and just kissed him, and he kissed me back. I smiled. "Seriously. What did she just tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Is it some sort of surprise for someone on the ship or something?"

"Oh, you have no idea," I said, resisting the temptation to laugh. No one has any idea.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow came in and woke me up. I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. Terra lay asleep a few inches away from me. "Daddy, can I wake up Mommy?"

"Ssshhh," I said to quiet her down a little bit. "No, let's not wake Mommy up."

"But why not, Daddy?"

"Mommy needs her sleep. Why don't you go off and play with Crissy?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah." I laughed.

"Why not?" Terra woke up sleepily. "Looks like Mommy's awake." She sat up and Willow smiled at her.

"Hey, Sweetie," Terra said Tiredly and Willow crawled over to her lap. She looked down at Willow and sighed.

"You feeling okay?" I asked her and I out my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder as Willow played with her hair.

"Yeah. I hope this is all over soon."

"I know." She and I just looked down at Willow. "I'm sure it will." Hopefully...

#Zane's point of view  
I woke up next to Kay who was still asleep. I propped myself up on one arm and saw Crissy leaving the room. That's one smart baby. I caught a glimpse of Willow waiting for her outside the door, and the two girls ran off giggling. "She's a smart one, isn't she?" I looked down at Kay.

"I thought you were asleep."

"You also thought I was human," she said without opening her eyes.

"So did you."

"Don't be deceived by what you see," she cooed.

"Be quiet." She laughed and I just laid down and went back to sleep.

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry sat for a second. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I put my arms around her. "What're we going to do?"

"We- we have to tell October..." There was a knock on my door. "Come in!" October walked in.

"Oh, hey, guys. Hey, are-"

"October, before you say anything- I- I have something to tell you, and you're really not going to like it..."

"What's that?" Now I have to tell her, and she's really not going to like it.

***REVIEW! Or else... Mysteries to be answered... Think you know the answer to any of them? Let's hear it! Omg! Sterling's gonna tell October! Will she be the one to tell Kai? Lloyd? The public!? Will Terra ever be normal again? REVIEW!***


	336. Chapter 336 A Little Early to Tell

#Sterling's point of view

"What?" I sighed.

"Lorry's-"

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" I looked at her, puzzled.

"How- how did you-"

"Saw it in my sleep." I sighed. Of course she did. I forgot October could see the future. "Um- what- what are you going to tell Dad?

"I have no idea." She sighed.

"Yep, I'm gonna get sick." Lorry got up and fled the room. I huffed. This is just great. I'm a father. Oh my god! I'm a father! I am so seriously screwed.

"I am so screwed."

"Dad's not going to be happy... What are you going to tell him? What about Lloyd?"

"What about him?"

"This is his sister that's pregnant! And she's pregnant with your kid!"

"Ugh, I know!"

"Sterling! What if she's pregnant with twins!?"

"Oh, shoot! You're right!" I began cursing under my breath. "It runs in our family...!"

"It's a recessive thing, though. It's not like Terra's family where having a twin is a dominant thing. It'd be extremely unlikely for her to be carrying twins." I sighed.

"Maybe you're right. Oh, geez. I thought I'd never hate being sixteen." October laughed. I looked up at her.

"Sorry. That shouldn't be funny." She muffled her laugh to a snicker. "It's actually hilarious." I rolled my eyes and October laughed. "I'm sure you'll make a great dad." I looked up at her with a facial expression that said "are you sure about that?" She laughed again.

"At least you'll make a good aunt..."

"Well, good luck with dad, good luck with Lloyd, and good luck with the public." October laughed. She had practically expected this from me. What am I to tell my dad?

#Jay's point of view

All of the girls on the ship were out doing something. So, it was just me and the guys. The original five. Me, Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd. We were up in the sky for a change instead of the water. We were spitting over the edge like stupid, bored teenagers. And of course, the girls on the ship would never let us do that if they were around.

I've hit a bird, tops of buildings, and some lady was carrying her umbrella open out in the sun, and I managed to hit that, too. The other guys don't hit people, though. Mainly squirrels and birds and other random objects. Other than that, Nya and I might adopt a kid. We don't know. She likes to tease me about my last name, Walker. Yes, my name is Jay Walker. Very funny.

#Lloyd's point of view

My sister's wedding is in three days. Ashley kisses me every time I begin to fret about it or say anything at all about it. She just starts making out with me to get me to shut up about things, and to be honest, it kinda works most of the time. Ashley knows I'll give into her. I guess it's just her way of saying "shut up" to me.

Ashley isn't mean about anything. She almost always has a smile on her face; even when she kisses me. I find it funny how she randomly switches from English to French when she talks. I still have no idea what she and my sister were saying to each other, or why my sister even called her. My sister doesn't tell me much. I didn't even know she spoke fluent French. Ashley won't tell me what she said; she won't tell me what either if them said.

Dominic and Delaney are still quiet. They're about one month old now. Charlotte still loves them and loves to play with Ivy. Life and love are best friends. I find it a little funny. They almost go hand in hand. Ashley's the love of my life, and I practically live to love her.

#Cole's point of view

Alex told me they had Terra drinking black coffee and different kinds of tea while they were out to keep her from having outbreaks. The caffeine would just tire her a little bit. Once again, caffeine has a reverse effect on Terra. I don't know why, it just does. She almost immediately went to our room and slept when she got back.

Willow hugged my leg, and I looked down at her. "Getting sleepy?" I asked her. She nodded. I picked her up and put her to bed. I checked on Ivy and then checked on Terra. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed and she woke up and looked at me sleepily and faintly smiled. "How're you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks lost in a casino." I laughed. "Put Willow to bed?"

"Yeah. She seemed pretty tired."

"She's not the only one." I laughed.

"I see you're wearing my sweatshirt again."

"I've pretty much adopted it." I laughed. I sighed.

"Alright, well, I'll come to bed in about an hour or two."

"Alright." We pecked each other on the lips and I went and joined everyone else in the living room.

#Kai's point of view

I got a text from Sterling saying he badly needed to talk to me. I texted him to meet me out on the deck. He came over and I went outside in the warm breeze under the dark night sky. Stars were faintly there. "Hey, Dad," he said sheepishly. We sat down on the steps.

"What's up? What's on your mind?"

"Well- you know I'm sixteen, and- I- I'm Ninjago royalty, and I'm engaged to Lloyd sister Lorry, and- well, Lorry told me some news this morning."

"What's that? What's wrong with Lorry?"

"Well, it's- it's a little early to be telling you this, but- D- Dad? Lorry- Lorry's pregnant."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! Sterling told Kai! How's he gonna react!? Sterling is so screwed! Is Lorry carrying twins? Let's hope not! Now all they have to do is tell Lloyd... Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***


	337. Chapter 337 Hatin' on Himself

#Kai's point of view  
"What did you just say?" Sterling huffed.

"Lorry's pregnant, Dad." I froze. I felt paralyzed. I felt like a rock. "It was an accident, and I swear it will never happen again." He was saying all this before I could say anything. "You'd think I'd do something less stupid after all of the majorly stupid things I've done. This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done. I- I can't be a dad! I'm sixteen!" Sterling was totally hating on himself. He froze, and looked at me, puzzled, maybe worried. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"I don't think I need to." Sterling seemed stunned by my words.

"But- Wait. You did hear me, didn't you? Lorry, my sixteen year old fiancée, Lloyd's sister, is pregnant, and pregnant with my kid." I shrugged my shoulders. Sterling looked at me, dumbfounded. "But- how are you not completely flipping out on my right now!? Better yet- why!?"

"It's your problem, not mine."

"But- you- you almost killed Cole when you-"

"That was different."

"How!?"

"Well, he was furious me when he found out my wife was going to have you and October, and then his girlfriend is pregnant a few years later, and especially considering he's the leader, you'd think he'd know to wait."

"But- Dad! I'm sixteen, I'm engaged, and I'm a dad already!"

"And you've also killed a ton of people, including your sister. There is nothing I could possibly say to you right now." Sterling was dumbfounded by my words.

"What about Mom?"

"What about her?"

"What am I suppose to tell her?"

"I'll tell her. I can't believe you came to me first instead of your mom," I laughed. Sterling laughed and sighed.

"Oh, God. I know," he laughed. "Geez, I messed up." I laughed. I liked talking to my son.

"Well, I enjoyed talking to you. Now, go back to the castle or go find Lorry or something. Oh, and good luck telling the media about this," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." I laughed.

"Oh, and good luck telling Lloyd about this." Sterling laughed at his stupidity. He accepted it and just laughed it off. "And I'll be at your wedding, of course. It's in two or three days, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said with a laugh.

"Alright, well, it was nice talking to you." He hugged me, and I hugged him back. "Good luck with everything."

"Thanks, Dad." and he flew off. I liked talking to my son. I had never really talked to him before. Now to go talk to my wife about it.

#Cole's point of view  
We were all sitting and laughing in the living room and Kai came back and joined us. "What did Sterling want?" I asked.

"Oh, it was nothing," he laughed. Eh. I sat on the couch when Willow walked up to me.

"Honey, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Mommy let me. I can't sleep."

"Mommy let you? What's Mommy doing up?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, well, you should go back to bed, okay?" She nodded. "I love you," I said quietly and kissed the top of her head and she left. Kai was looking at me with a smirk on his face. "Shut up." He laughed. Later that night, I went into our room and found Willow sleeping with Terra. I smiled. I sat on the edge of the bed next to Terra, and she tiredly woke up.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"You want me to take Willow back to her own bed?" She nodded. I scooped Willow up and put her to bed and went back and laid down next to Terra. She was upset about something. "Hey, what's wrong?" She sighed and rolled to her back. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked down at her.

"I- I never told you because I was scared of how you would react because it was an accident, but- back when the Shadow King was using me for drugs, I- I was pregnant- for three months... But I- I lost the baby..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Poor Terra :( and no, they most likely will not be having anymore kids, so don't ask... And looks like KaixSterling went well :) yay father son moment! :D and how will Lloyd react? What about Alex? Will the mysteries of the story ever be answered? REVIEW!***


	338. Chapter 338 Condition

#Cole's point of view  
"Oh, Terra! Why didn't you tell me!?" I said quietly.

"Because, I- I knew it was going to die..." she squeaked, trying to hold back tears. I laid down on my side and pulled her close to me so her back was pressed up against my chest and I put my arms around her as she began to cry. "I- I knew I was going to lose it, and I- I-"

"Ssshhh..." I stroked her hair as she she tried to slow her crying at least to shudders. "Hey, it's okay," I whispered to her.

"I-I should've never g-gone on drugs!"

"Terra, that was not your fault!" I couldn't believe she just said that. "Terra, that wasn't your fault. The Shadow King possessed you, and he used you. You couldn't control that."

"I could've helped the baby..."

"No, Terra. You couldn't have." Her crying eventually slowed down to shudders, and she eventually fell asleep. I feel so sorry for her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke with a start again. I huffed. This is starting to get extremely aggravating. I sat up and Ashley woke up. "Before you say anything, I'm sorry I keep waking up like this. I know you're tired from taking care of Dominic and Delaney, and-" she kissed me and my eyes were open, but I almost immediately shut them and kissed her back.

She pulled off for a second. "What are your nightmares about?" She kissed me, and pulled back off.

"You and the twins and Charlotte and my sister." She kissed me again, and she pulled off.

"What are they about?" She kissed me again, and I kissed her back, but she pulled off, telling me I had to answer.

"Lorry, she- she isn't doing well, and she's extremely hurt and sick." Ashley kissed me again, and of course, I kissed her back, and she pulled off to ask me something else.

"What about me?" She kissed me again and pushed off about an inch for me to answer.

"You- you just pass away, and I'm- I'm just heart broken." She pecked me on the lips.

"And what about Dominic, Delaney, and Charlotte?" She kissed me again. She pulled off a little for me to answer.

"They disappear, and I'm left without any of you." She kissed me. "Are you just going to kiss me every time you ask me something or I give you an answer?"

"Does this answer your question?" She locked her lips into mine. She pushed off and just looked at me.

"I'm not sure," I kid. She laughed and kissed me again. This is what I love about Ashley.

#Kai's point of view  
I never told Alex last night. I have got to stop doing that. She hates it when I keep secrets from her or pretty much just anything from her. I can't believe he and Lorry did that. Well, I can sort of believe it coming from Sterling. I never asked him how far in she was. I don't even think I want to know. He said it was a little early to tell me, so I guess that meant it was because she wasn't far.

I don't know what Sterling's going to do as a dad. He has no experience, and, well, he's Sterling. He has no clue what he's doing. He can be loving and he can be sweet, but then again, we all know that other side to him, and it's not just him being bipolar.

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry was on her way over to the castle, but she didn't make it over. Her car was t-boned. Now she's in the hospital, and I have no idea of the condition she's in, and our wedding's suppose to be in one day.

***REVIEW! Or else... Mysteries and cliffies to be answered. I'm lazy. REVIEW!***


	339. Chapter 339 1,2,3 Of Course

#Sterling's point of view  
I rushed over the fastest I could. I saw the media trying to get through the doors. "Get out of here or I'll have all of you put under arrest!" and trust me, they left with that. I ran to Lorry's hospital room, and she wasn't as awful as I thought she would be. I expected the worst. I ran to her side. "Lorry? Lorry, can you hear me?" I asked and brushed her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Sterling?" I laughed and she smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What happened?"

"I was driving, some idiot ran a stop sign or something, and they hit me. I didn't get t-boned, though. I don't know who told you that. I mean- it was a car crash. They happen to everyone."

"Geez. Any broken bones?"

"No, I don't think so. I might have a fractured wrist and a broken ankle."

"What about the baby?"

"I'm sure it's fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I guess I can't."

"I told my dad."

"Told your dad what? You didn't tell him what I think you did, did you?"

"I did."

"Sterling!"

"What? He needed to know. He's not going to tell Lloyd."

"How did he take it?"

"Surprisingly, he took it extremely well. Said it was my issue and my mistake, so, yeah..."

"I still don't know how Lloyd's going to take it or even how to tell him. I'm really scared and nervous about it..."

"So was I with my dad, and you know his temper..."

"Yeah, but- Lloyd- Lloyd's different. I don't think he's going to take it well."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, well-" a doctor came into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, I forgot to give you guys this," she said and handed us a file. She left the room.

"What's this about?" Lorry asked.

#Lorry's point of view  
Sterling sat down and opened it. He looked confused by something. "What's wrong?" His eyes grew wide.

"Oh, mother-"

"Don't use bad language, Sterling!" he began cursing under his breath. "Sterling, what's the matter with you?"

"Well, my dad may have not killed me before but he sure as heck is gonna kill me now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, geez. Just wait until Lloyd finds out about this. What am I gonna tell the media?"

"Sterling, what's wrong?"

"Well, I hope this is someone else's file mixed up in yours, but, Lorry, it's not one, it's not two, it's three. They're triplets." Of course they are.

***REVIEW! Or else... I'm lazy, mysteries and cliff hangers to be answered, and it looks like Sterling and Lorry are in some deep trouble XD REVIEW!***


	340. Chapter 340 What to Tell, Forgot to Tell

#Sterling's point of view  
I just stared at the picture. "Sterling, are you freaking kidding me?" I looked up at Lorry who had wide, stunned eyes.

"I wish I freaking was." She huffed and facepalmed and her hand slid down her face. This adds some serious stress to the both of us.

"What am I suppose to tell Lloyd?"

"What am I suppose to tell my dad?" I huffed and sank in my chair.

"Let me see the file." I gave it to her, and she looked at it and saw I seriously wasn't lying. "We are both so screwed."

"No kidding." There was a silence. "When can you come home?"

"Tomorrow morning, I think..."

"Our wedding was postponed for tomorrow, Lorry!"

"I can't help that some guy rammed into me and I rolled my car!"

"You rolled your car!?"

"Once or twice..."

"Lorry!"

"What!?"

"Why didn't you tell me!? That's awful! I'm surprised that all you have are scratches!"

"Oh my God... You're right..." She held out her arms and looked at them. "That doesn't even make sense..."

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up, and Terra was in my arms asleep. I smiled. She was asleep all of the time now. It's only for safety reasons and so that Terra can sleep her addiction off and not have to feel the pain from it. I feel so bad keeping her asleep all the time, though. It was taking away time for her to spend with her kids; our kids.

I have to make sure Willow doesn't wake her up. She really wants to, and she really wants to see her. She loves her mom. She doesn't know that she was a surprise, and a surprise outside of marriage for that matter. She knows we love her, and that won't change. Her wings get whiter and whiter everyday. When Terra's awake, she tells me how the first thing she wants to do when she's back to normal is teach Willow how to fly.

It's like the mama bird and the baby bird. She has to teach the little ones to fly; they don't just learn on their own. I hope Terra will go back to normal soon.

#Terra's point of view  
I hated being asleep all of the time. I know it's only for the best, though. It's for the best for everyone and the best for me. I can finally go four hours without having an outburst. I've had to been shot with a dart gun about twice already. Luckily, none of the kids on the ship have seen me be shot with a dart gun, and better yet, by Cole.

I know he hates having to shoot me with the dart gun, but he has to before I hurt someone. I know he hates having to keep me asleep all the time. My addiction is finally starting to wear off. I know it wasn't my fault that I ever went on drugs or that my addiction started. I was possessed by the Shadow King. I couldn't stop him.

The first thing I want to do when I'm back to normal is teach Willow to fly. I've seen her wings, and they're big and strong for someone her age. I have a wingspan of thirty feet, but only because I was once a death angel. Normal angels have half that wingspan, and even though I'm a normal angel now, my wings aren't going to shrink. They're just white now.

That's about fifteen feet for each wing. Willow has a full wingspan of about seven feet. About three and a half feet each wing. Remember, she was a fallen angel at first, not a normal angel. I really want to be able to teach my daughter to fly...

I still can't stand the fact that I was pregnant for three months, and the Shadow King took it from me. It died. It was killed by drug abuse. I hate the very thought of it. The baby was a complete surprise to me, and I was totally scared to tell Cole for that reason. It was an accident, but I was so heart broken when I lost it. I didn't know what I was suppose to do.

#Alex's point of view  
I woke up, and Kai still lay asleep next to me. I giggled. "Kai!" I yelled in a whisper. "Kai!" He didn't wake up. I laughed and kissed him. He woke up and saw me laughing down at him.

"Did you just kiss me?" he laughed. I laughed as if to answer him yes. "You're crazy."

"And you're absolutely right." I kissed him again and he kissed me back. We sat up and I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm over my shoulders. "Ugh. I miss October and Sterling."

"What about Scarlett?"

"Her too. I can't believe she went off to college even though she's technically four and eighteen off of tomorrow tea."

"I know. It's crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Our daughter's supposed to be six and sixteen off of tomorrow tea and she's the queen of Ninjago."

"And our son's engaged and supposed to be getting married tomorrow and he's already a father."

"He's a what!?"

#Kai's point of view  
I forgot. I never told her.

***REVIEW! Or else... Mysteries and answers to be revealed! Poor Terra... Will she ever be back to normal? Will she ever be able to teach Willow how to fly? What's Lorry going to tell Lloyd? What's Sterling going to tell Kai? What's Kai supposed to tell Alex!? REVIEW!***


	341. Chapter 341 Not Everything

#Kai's point of view  
"Sterling's a what!?"

"Alex, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I- I forgot, and I seriously meant to tell you, I-"

"Is this what Sterling had to tell you the other night!?"

"Yes, and-"

"How are you staying so calm!?"

"Sterling was pretty much just hating on himself. He clearly knew what he did wrong, and he took responsibility for it."

"Lorry-" she quieted down. "Lorry's pregnant! She's sixteen!" she yelled in a whisper. "Does Lloyd know?"

"Lorry probably wants to tell him. Please don't tell anyone else. They'll tell everyone when they're ready, and-"

"I still don't see how someone like you is staying so calm!"

"I'm going to choose not to be offended by that..."

"Kai! This is serious! They're sixteen! They set the example for the kids and people in the kingdom, and they're already getting married! That's bad enough, and now you're telling me she's pregnant outside of marriage!?"

"They're getting married soon."

"I don't care, Kai! Why didn't you tell me!?"

"It's not like there's anything we can do about it!" She huffed out her frustration and stress and realized I was right.

#Zane's point of view  
Willow waits by the door for Crissy if she wakes up first. Crissy does the same with Willow, and they always run off giggling. I think it's adorable. They seem to be the best of friends, and they're five months apart. Maybe three. I don't really remember. I never really take the time to think about it. It just is what it is. I'm not the only one that thinks it's cute.

Terra, Cole, and Kay are right there with me. Willow, Dominic, Ivy, Charlotte and Delaney are the only kids aboard the Bounty that I think are normal age. October and Sterling are sixteen and supposed to be six. Scarlett's eighteen and supposed to be four. Crissy's fourteen months, but we built her only a few months ago. Right now, Charlotte's ten months old, Ivy's the same exact age, Willow's nineteen months, and Dominic and Delaney are one month.

Dominic and Delaney are quiet, and they give us no clues to what their elements could be.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up, and Ashley was in my arms. It was about twelve in the afternoon. I sat up on one elbow and looked down at her. I smiled. "I know you're awake," I cooed. She laughed and sat up and pulled me down on top of her and kissed me, and I kissed her back with a smile on both of our faces.

"I love you," she laughed.

"I know, and I love you too." She laughed and kissed me again. Kai came into the room without warning, and we separated to look at him.

"Lorry's been in a car accident. She rolled her car." I practically flew to the hospital. I burst through the hospital doors and ran to her room. I saw her and threw my arms around her.

"Lorry! Oh my god I was so worried! Are you okay!?" She hugged me back.

"I'm fine, Lloyd. It's fine. Everything- everything's fine... Well, actually- Lloyd, there's something- there's something I need to tell you..." It puzzled me; it confused me. What could she possibly need to tell me.

"What's wrong?"

"Lloyd, I- I'm pregnant..."

*review... notice she didn't tell him how many there were; that they're triplets... review.*


	342. Chapter 342 You're Dead

#Lloyd's point of view  
I froze. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed back to look at her. I felt almost unable to react. "You're- you're what!?" I looked over at Sterling. His eyes grew wide. He immediately got up and ran. "Sterling!"

#Sterling's point of view  
Oh, sh-

#Lloyd's point of view  
I charged after him down the hall, dodging doctors and nurses. He was running at full speed, his dog tags swinging and bouncing off of his chest as he ran from me. He looked over his shoulder, and he about screamed and began to run even faster. He took a sharp turn so he wouldn't hit the wall. He kept looking over his shoulder to see me. I am going to kill him.

He turned his head to look at me, and I caught up to him and grabbed him and we went tumbling down the hallway. "What the heck were you thinking!?" He kicked me off of him with tremendous force and I hit the wall and collapsed to the floor. He stood up and kept running. I got up and held out my hands which now contained green flames. I threw it at him just as his wings came through his shirt, and it hit them. The fire spread.

His other wing caught fire. His wings were now engulfed in green flames, but he kept running, and I ran after him. He fled up the stairs, his wings still on fire. "Dude! Calm down! We're lucky the freaking media hasn't showed up yet!" We got to the top floor, and Sterling ran to the top of the hospital building; the roof. He stood on the edge.

"What the heck were you freaking thinking!? Didn't you learn from Cole and Terra's mistakes!? Did you think she couldn't possibly be pregnant!? Now look at what you've done!" Sterling glanced over the edge, and he looked extremely nervous.

#Sterling's point of view  
Why am I not flying? I've never flown before! I've never been taught, I've never tried, and I've never really seen anyone do it! We're like- forty stories high! If I jump, I'm screwed! "I- I don't know what I thought! I don't know what to think!"

"Then why the heck did you do it!?"

"Because, I- I- I don't know! I-" I had no excuse. I couldn't come up with one. What excuse would I give him? His sister's pregnant with my baby, rather babies, and he still doesn't know it's more than one! I am so screwed. I spread my wings out as Lloyd began to run at me, and I turned around, and I jumped.

***REVIEW! Or else... Lloyd is so going to kill Sterling... That is if he survives the jump! When will Lloyd and Kai find out they're triplets? Will they find out they're triplets? REVIEW!***


	343. Chapter 343 Birds

#Sterling's point of view  
I made it okay... Well, sorta. I have a huge gash on the corner of my forehead now on top of a bruise, but that's all. My wings didn't fail me, but I tumbled into a landing. I didn't realize it was so easy to fly. I expected it to be a lot harder. I jumped, my wings were on fire, I unfurled my wings, the wind caught me, and I scooped upwards.

Note to self: don't open your wings so quickly. I close my wings when I was about ten feet above ground and landed in a tumble, and it put the fire on my wings out. Remember? An angel's wings aren't flammable! That's how I got the gash on my head. I have a few bruises and scrapes on my arms and cheeks now, but I'm fine other than that. Lorry took the handles on Lloyd and told him to calm down about it. She told him everything was going to be fine, but she didn't tell him they were triplets. When he finds that out, I'm screwed.

We had to postpone our wedding again. I went to school and people swarmed me. They asked me about my wedding and being royalty and why Lorry wasn't at school. Some even said they saw my fall on the news. Apparently, someone caught it on camera. Now it was all over the news and TVs everywhere. Lorry hasn't been at school for the past few days because for one, she's pregnant, and she's not feeling well. For two, she was just in a car wreck.

I went back to the castle and Lorry was sitting on the couch cross legged in her grey sweatpants, her Uggs and a white t-shirt. She was playing something on her violin. I walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "Hey, I got your class work from today."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Are you playing 'Eleanor Rigby?'"

"Yeah."

"Are you playing while talking to me?"

"Yep."

"Sounds good."

"Thanks." She stopped playing and got up and picked up her class work that I put on the table. "Why do I have so much math to do?" I hugged her from behind and wrapped my arms around her waist as she flipped through the stack of papers. "Hey." She turned and pecked me on the lips and continued to look through the papers.

"I'm sorry you couldn't make it to school today," I said and let go of her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." I laughed. I hugged her and she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. She pushed back a little and softly ran her thumb over the wound on my head as she looked at it. "Your wound seems to be getting better. Why did you jump off of that building if you didn't know how to fly?" I had my arms wrapped around her waist and she had her hands on the back of my neck.

"Your brother would've killed me. Thought I would've had a better chance if I jumped off of a forty story building." She laughed. I kissed her, and she kissed me back for a second and pushed off and grabbed her violin and sat down and started playing it again. "Oh, I forgot to tell you I got your music from the orchestra room." She stopped playing.

"You did!? Really!?"

"Yeah... What's the big deal?"

"We were suppose to get new music today." She jumped up and I handed her the music. "Oh my gosh! We're playing 'The Scientist!?'"

"Apparently."

"Oh my gosh! Yay!" She set the music on the table and put her violin and place and played it perfectly.

"How do you sight read like that?"

"I don't know. How do you jump off of buildings and randomly figure out how to fly?"

"Touché..."

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke with a start in the middle of the night; again. It was completely dark inside and out. Lorry just got out of the hospital three days ago; she only had to spend the night. We made sure they kept their mouths shut when the media came. I sat up and Ashley sat up on her knees next to me and felt my forehead with one hand and her other hand was on my cheek.

"You don't have a fever," she whispered. She kissed me for about three seconds and pulled off just barely. "What was your nightmare about this time?" she asked quietly before her lips moved back to mine.

"They- Lorry- she- I don't know." She kissed me again. "She married Sterling, but- she lost her baby..." Ashley kissed me again and barely pulled away from me.

"There's more than that," she whispered and kissed me again. It's like her way of getting me to talk.

"She was heartbroken, and Sterling didn't seem to help much... He- he was there for her- he really was, but- he- I- I don't think I can say it..." She ran her fingers through my hair and her other hand stayed on my cheek and her lips moved the few centimeters they needed to come into contact with mine.

"You can say it." She kissed me again.

"Lorry killed herself... She- she was depressed from something else, but- I don't know what else it was..." She kissed me, and we were even closer than before.

"Are you sure you don't know what else it was?" she whispered and pecked me on the lips. I nodded slightly and she kissed me again.

"Is this just your way of trying to get me to talk?" Ashley laughed slightly.

"Yes, but then again, I enjoy it." I laughed. She kissed me again.

"I love you," I almost laughed.

"I know." When I woke up in the morning, Ashley's back was against my chest and I had her wrapped in my arms. I sat up a little bit on my elbow.

"You're awake, aren't you?"

"Mhm." She wrapped her arms around my neck and before she could pull me down on top of her, I pulled her over so she was on top of me instead. "I see you've learned from my tricks," she said with a smile and pressed her forehead against mine.

"Yep." She kissed me with a smile and got up and out of bed to take care of Dominic. Ashley's so sweet.

#Cole's point of view  
In the morning, Terra wasn't with me. I jumped up and ran to the deck. Please don't be in the graveyard. Please please please. I stopped at the sight I saw. Terra and Willow were out on deck. Mama bird and baby bird. She was teaching Willow how to fly.

***REVIEW! Or else... Yay Sterling's okay! And poor Lorry carrying triplets and barely into her first trimester and feeling sick :( and enough nightmares, Lloyd. At least we know what they're sort of about since Ashley can get you to talk... And aawww mama bird and baby bird :) let's hope there are no flying accidents... Suggestions for story still taken :) REVIEW!***


	344. Chapter 344 Familiar

#Cole's point of view  
I thought I met melt. Terra looked up at me and smiled and jumped from the deck. Willow glanced over the side of the deck and looked extremely nervous, looking like she might cry. I looked over the side of the deck and Terra was flying in place, holding her arms out for Willow to jump down to her. "Willow, it's okay. I'll catch you. Just jump and flap your wings, okay? You can fly. I know it." Willow took one last glance over the deck, and jumped.

I felt like grabbing her, but she flapped her wings a little bit and she got to Terra. "Did I do good?"

"You did great. Let's try it again, okay? Before you know it, you'll be able to fly without my help." I smiled and went back inside and kept looking through the window and saw Willow getting better and better every time. I love watching it. It's adorable. Now they were flying around the Bounty side by side, but Willow messed up and didn't move her wing in the right way, and she fell. I thought I might scream, but Terra caught her.

Mama bird and baby bird.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up, but I knew Ashley was asleep for real this time, so I got up discreetly so that I wouldn't wake her up. I walked into the living room where everyone sat and Ivy and Charlotte were crawling around on the floor and pulling themselves up on furniture and standing up. Charlotte saw me, laughed, and outstretched her arms to me for me to pick her up. I picked her up and Ivy went to Terra and she picked her up.

Wait- Terra? I thought she was supposed to be asleep. I guess not. "Hey, Terra. What're you doing awake?" I asked.

"I don't know. I should probably go back to sleep. I think I'm about to have an outbreak," she said and got up. She set Ivy back on the floor and went back to her room, and she seemed stiff.

"Terra's been getting better. She's actually been up since six because Willow woke her up and she couldn't go back to sleep, so she taught her how to fly."

"Aw, really? That's so sweet!" Kay said.

"Yeah. She can't quite fly yet. She flew on her own for maybe thirty seconds before faltering. She's really good, though. She's doing really well."

"Good for Willow," Alex said with a smile. I got up and went to go check on Ashley. She was still asleep. Ashley normally doesn't sleep in like this. I felt her forehead. She seemed really warm.

"I don't feel well," Ashley muttered. She was awake.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. She turned to her back and looked up at me.

"I have no idea. I think I might have food poisoning or something..." I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. Is there anything I can do for you?" She shook her head and turned back onto her side.

"My stomach just hurts. I'll be fine."

"Kay." I kissed the top of her head and left and got Delaney. I ran my hand across her light hair and smiled. I have a wife, I have a daughter, I have a family.

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry didn't go to school again. Our wedding's in a week, and hopefully, we won't have to postpone it again. I continuously have to hide from the media at school until the principal and administrators can ward them off. I have to run from groups of people. I've had to drop my stuff a few times so I could run faster, and I get ahead of everyone else and fly to the roof of the school and I get down when the bell for class to start rings.

I was walking home with Lorry's class work and my homework in my book bag and decided to walk through the woods to avoid the public. I saw something laying on the dirt floor. It was a girl! I dropped my book bag and rushed over to her. "Hey! Hey! Can you hear me!?" I said loudly and turned her over to her back, and her hair fell back behind her face. She looked to be fifteen. There was something incredibly familiar about her... But what?

***REVIEW! Or else... Mystery to wing problem will be answered, don't worry. I have an answer to it... I just need a proper time to reveal it :) and let's hope Ashley's okay :( and that Terra goes back to normal... And that she can teach Willow to really fly :) and who's the girl Sterling found? REVIEW!***

And sorry updating's been a little slow :( I've had a lot to do... REVIEW!


	345. Chapter 345 How Old is She? Who is She?

#Sterling's point of view  
I had no idea who she was. She had red hair and a white face barely colored. I threw my book bag back over my shoulder and picked her up and carried her bridal style, and she was surprisingly light. I walked through the castle doors, and Lorry was sitting on the couch and she stood up when she saw what I had in my arms. "Who's that?"

"I- I don't know. I found her just laying out in the woods unconscious." Lorry examined her face. October walked into the room.

"Oh my goodness, what do we have here?"

"A girl I found unconscious out in the woods. She looks fifteen." October looked at her and called for one of the royal guards.

"Take her to the castle infirmary and call me immediately when she wakes up." I gave her to the guard.

"As you wish, your highness," he said.

"Please, just call me October."

"Yes, October." He walked off with the girl.

"Does anyone else think she looked vaguely familiar? I mean, it's not Amber. It couldn't be. I'd immediately recognize her, and she's dead anyway."

"That's true, but- she- didn't she die when she was eighteen?" Lorry asked.

"She has a point. She looked younger than Amber. Maybe fourteen or fifteen," October added.

"I don't know. It's bizarre..." I wasn't sure what to think of it.

#Cole's point of view  
Ivy fell asleep on my chest, and I laughed and got up and put her in her bed. I checked on Terra, and I sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, a faint smile on her face. "Hey," she said with tiredness, but a spark of happiness and relaxation.

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"I feel fine. Getting up this morning and flying felt really good," she sighed.

"I know Willow enjoyed flying with you."

"Oh, you should've seen how terrified she was at first." I laughed. "I told her to jump to me, and that wasn't fun. She got used to it after a few times. She seems like a natural, but I think she's just too scared to really try."

"Have you come to a conclusion on the wing problem where your wings randomly lock up?"

"No, I haven't. I wish I had so I could help it, but I just haven't. It's a little bit strange... Everyone's wings seem to lock up at the same time."

"How do they feel right now?"

"They feel fine. They're a little sore."

"Did you see Sterling's jump on the news?" She sat up.

"No... What happened?"

"Well, Lorry was in a car crash and rolled her car, and-"

"Oh my goodness! Is she okay? Is that why their wedding was postponed again?"

"Yeah. So, she was in the hospital, and Lloyd went to go see her, and she told him she was pregnant, and he-"

"She is!? What else have I missed!?"

"Not much... So, he chased Sterling all the way to the top of the hospital building and they were on the roof, which is like- forty stories high, and he jumped."

"Did he even know how to fly?"

"Nope. Oh, and his wings were on fire with green flames."

"How? Oh, did Lloyd set his wings on fire?"

"Yeah." Terra sighed, but now she seemed upset. "What's wrong?" I asked and got closer to her and put my hand on her cheek. She wrapped her arms around her stomach slowly. She looked up at me. "Oh, Terra..." She looked like she might.

"It's just the very thought of it d-dying..." A tear slipped down her cheek. "And it- it wasn't all the Shadow King's fault... I- I could've done something, Cole! I-"

"Terra, you couldn't have done anything, and we both know that. You just couldn't. You were possessed and used, and by the Shadow King. You couldn't control him." Her lip quivered. I took her hand, and I felt something strange on her palm, and I turned it over. "What is this?" It was a scar. She was trying to hold her tears back.

"That- That's where my mom b- burned with me with her c-cigarette," she squeaked and began to cry.

"Your mom did that to you?" She nodded, trying to muffle her squeaks in her hand. She wouldn't look at me. "Terra! That's awful!" She jerked her hand away from me and held it between her chin and neck so I couldn't see it. "Why did she do that?"

"She- she burned me f-for something stupid... My- my mom d- didn't like me..." she said sadly as she reluctantly let tears fall down her face.

"Terra, who couldn't like you? I mean- anyone would be a fool not to love you, unless being a fool for you counts." She looked at me, but looked away. "I love you, Terra, and I don't know who couldn't..." She looked at me and smiled. She bit her lower lip and looked away. I put my hand on her cheek and gently turned her head to look at me. She had remorse, depression, confusion and all of these other terrible emotions living in her eyes. "Terra, Willow loves you, Ivy loves you, and I love you. I love you, and that will never change. It's not going to change because of how many cigarettes you've been burned by, or how many times your wings change color, or even if you're possessed and forced onto drugs, I'm still going to love you just the same. I swear it won't change. I swear on my life." Terra smiled through her tears and kissed me. I wish I knew more about her past. I feel so sorry for her.

#Jay's point of view  
I got bored, and I went and walked around Ninjago. I was walking around, and I saw a little girl just wandering around. She looked to be the age of five. I wondered what she was doing alone, and I approached her. She had perfectly curly dirty blonde hair that looked perfectly groomed with a few light natural highlights. She had tan skin and a dusty face and rosy cheeks and nose. "What are you doing wandering all alone? Why aren't you with your parents?"

"Because I don't have any. They left me at the Ninjago orphanage, but I keep running away. They don't even bother to go and look for me anymore." She walked away and disappeared into the crowds of people. Hopefully I'd see her again.

#Lloyd's point of view  
It wasn't me that awoke with start this time; it was Ashley. She sat up, and I sat up next to her and put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I- I don't know. I feel really sick."

"You said you thought it was food poisoning, right?" She nodded.

"Yeah..." she said in a shudder.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

"I hope it's only food poisoning..." I didn't know what to say to her. Kissing her wouldn't make anything better. Normally, it's me that wakes up and Ashley kissing me to get the answers out of me; tell her about my nightmares. I love it when Ashley kisses me, and I kiss her back every time. I love Ashley, and I love her more than anything. Finding out that Charlotte belonged to me, that- that was indescribable. I was so happy. I knew Dominic and Delaney belonged to me the entire time, and I love them so much. I love the fact that I have a family with Ashley, and I never would've guessed it would've happened.

#Sterling's point of view  
In the middle of the night, I woke up to screaming coming from the hallway. Lorry was next to me, and she woke up. We exchanged glances and I got up and went into the hallway, and the girl had woken up, and she was freaking out. Guards were trying to catch her, and then I realized who she was. She was Amber's daughter.

***REVIEW! or else... cliffies and mysteries to be answered :) and check out my story on Terra's past and review... REVIEW!***


	346. Chapter 346 You Should Know

#Lloyd's point of view  
"We don't need to call a doctor, do we?" She shook her head. "Do you feel like you're going to get sick?"

"Yes!" she said quickly and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and washed out her mouth and came back and sat down next to me.

"I really don't know what's wrong with me.."

"Why don't we just go back to sleep?" She nodded and we laid down and I held her close to me. Something's definitely wrong with her.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra woke up in the middle of the night, and she was clearly upset by something. "Hey, what's wrong?" She just looked out the window as she tried to hold back her tears. "Terra?" I pulled her up to a sitting position and held her wrapped in my arms.

"It- it was awful! You- I- I just-" she was so choked up on tears she couldn't speak. "Can I please go fly around for a little while?"

"Sure." Terra got up and went to deck, and I heard Willow's voice in the hall. She always wakes up when Terra does. Mama bird and baby bird.

#Sterling's point of view  
That girl I found in the woods is Amber's daughter. She absolutely is. I stepped out into the hallway. "Stop screaming! Calm down!" I said and inched towards her. "It's fine, okay? I'm not going to hurt you."

"You killed my mom!" Definitely Amber's daughter.

"Your Amber's daughter, aren't you?" She nodded. " Listen, I- I killed your mom because- well, I'm not going to go into it. How old are you?"

"I'm suppose to be less than a year, but I inhaled tomorrow tea."

"Who's your father?"

She glared at me. "You should know, _Dad!_" What did she just call me!?


	347. Chapter 347 Kids

#Sterling's point of view  
"What did you just call me?"

"I called you dad!" I froze. I could not be this girl's father. There's no possible way. I looked at her eyes. They were like mine. They were green. I shook my head.

"I- I am not your father. There's no possible way," I denied. She stepped closer to me.

"There is a possible way. I'm standing right here."

"There is no possible way! I-"

"She was immortal! She didn't show when she was carrying me, so she didn't tell you! I was born after my mom ditched you, and you were killed! I am your daughter! I'm standing right here!" The guards grabbed her and held her arms behind her back and pushed her down the hall. I turned around and saw October and Lorry just looking at me.

Lorry was trying to hold back tears. "Lorry-" She took off down the hall. I looked at October. She frowned. What am I supposed to do now? I walked down the hall and found Lorry at the window crying. "Lorry, she isn't mine." I put my hand on her shoulder and she turned around and slapped me across the face. "She's not mine, Lorry!"

"Then what was she doing calling you 'dad!?'"

"I don't know! Amber and I never- we- we were almost never in the same room! We were rarely with each other! We were in separate rooms unless we were planning what we were going to do next!"

"And what exactly did you plan!?"

"Lorry! I didn't plan on having her or- or even doing anything with Amber! She's not my daughter! She's a freaking liar!" Lorry just glared me. "Lorry, you're the only girl I've ever really loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I never did anything with Amber, and I never wanted to. You have to believe me."

"Why?"

"Because I love you, not Amber. I'm having kids with you, and I never once got into any of that with Amber. That girl's a liar. I love you, Lorry, and I need you to trust me on this." She looked away from me. I put my hand on her cheek, and she looked back. "Please." She nodded and hugged me and kissed me. I didn't know what else to tell her.

In the morning, I woke up at six and couldn't fall back asleep. I got up and went into the living room and turned the TV on, and the news was on, so I just watched it. I sighed when my jump came up again. You could see me look over the side of the building, my wings set aflame, and Lloyd ran at me, and I turned around and jumped, barely being able to fly. I could see myself tumble in a landing. That was embarrassing...

Lorry came in and sat next to me. "What're you doing up so early?" I asked her.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked back.

"Couldn't fall back asleep."

"I see they're talking about your jump on the news- again."

"Ugh, it's so embarrassing..." Lorry laughed. "Hopefully the media won't find out about that girl claiming to be my daughter, which she's not!"

"Sterling, listen. I know she's not your daughter. If you say she's not, she's not, and I'll believe you. If you're lying to me, I-"

"I'm not lying to you."

#Cole's point of view  
I fell back asleep and woke up a little later, and I went out on deck. No one else was awake yet. It was about seven. Terra was showing her the correct way to jump into flight. She saw me and stopped what she was doing. "Hey." She kissed me and we looked down at Willow.

"What've you taught her so far?"

"I'm trying to teach her the proper way to jump into flight, and I'm trying to teach her to just fall and open her wings and be able to just open her wings and fly."

"How's that going?"

"It's fine. Just a little difficult working with a one and a half year old." I laughed.

"I'm sure." Willow walked up to me. "Hey there, Squirt." She held her arms up to me and I picked her up.

"I can't believe we've only been married a little under a year and a half," Terra said, looking at Willow, then at me.

"But I'm a year and a half," Willow said. Neither of us really quite knew how to respond.

"We know," Terra said and pursed her lips, thinking back to our foolishness. I tried not to laugh. I felt so stupid.

"And we have two kids," I added.

"You mean me and Ivy?" I nodded.

"Yep. That's right."

"Where do babies come from, anyway?" Terra's hands flew to her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. I tried to disguise my laugh as a smile.

"Well, definitely not the stork." Terra let a little laugh bust out from behind her sleeve. I laughed a little bit.

"What's so funny, Daddy?" I laughed.

"Nothing." I set her down. "Why don't you go see if Crissy's awake?"

"Okay." Willow ran inside.

"Okay, you have to admit, that was pretty funny considering the situation," Terra said when she was gone.

"No kidding."

#Zane's point of view  
I woke up when Crissy opened the door to the room, and Willow was waiting for her. The two of them ran off. Kids. I didn't want to disturb Kay, so I discreetly got up and went into the living room, and I felt Crissy on my leg. "Hello, there," I said and picked her up.

"Where's Mommy at?"

"Mommy is asleep. Don't disturb her."

"What does disturb mean?"

"It means don't wake Mommy up."

"Okay." I set Crissy back down and she ran off.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up, and Ashley was awake, and she had set Charlotte on the bed, and she smiled when she saw I was awake, and she crawled over to me. I sat up and set her on my lap. She pulled herself up on my shoulder and stood there and made funny noises and Ashley sat down next to me. I held my hand on Charlotte's back. I drew back a little bit to look at her, and she laughed and put her hands all over my face. I laughed.

"Are Dominic and Delaney awake?"

"No, and I much rather keep it that way."

"You feeling okay this morning?"

"It's not as bad as it's been. I don't feel like I'm going to get sick, but my stomach hurts."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with me."

#Sterling's point of view  
A few days later, the media found out, and now it's all over the news.

***REVIEW! Or else... Looks like Sterling's in some deep trouble... And he and Lorry's wedding has been posNINJAGO tponed... Again. And nice job answering your daughter's question, Cole. And feel better, Ashley. Don't die or anything... Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***


	348. Chapter 348 What's Up with That?

#Sterling's point of view

"You have got to be f-"

"Don't use bad language!" Lorry stopped me.

"How did the media find out!?"

"I told them!" I turned around. I don't even know this girl's name.

"You are not my daughter! Your mother and I never- you know what? I'm not having this conversation with you. I don't even know you!"

"I'm your freaking daughter!"

"Then why don't you get upset when I deny being your father!?"

"Emotion is only an illusion!"

"Geez! You are exactly like your mother!"

"I'm exactly like you!"

"No- no you're not! My element's emotion, and it's only an illusion when it wants to be! Your eyes may be like mine, but you are most certainly not mine! I am not your father!"

"But I'm your daughter!"

"No, you're not!" I stormed off down the hall, and Lorry ran after me. I felt her hand on my shoulder, and I turned around. "The girl isn't mine!"

"Sterling, I know, but-"

"What am I supposed to do about the media!? What if my dad is watching the news right now!? What about Lloyd!?"

"Sterling, they probably are, but- it-"

"You haven't even told Lloyd you're carrying triplets! I haven't even told my dad! Now this!?"

"Sterling, that's true, but-"

"What excuse or cover up could we possibly give them!?"

"Sterling, if you deny her being your daughter, you'll have no choice but to do a blood test to prove to the public your denial, or prove her claim."

"But what if she's somehow right!?"

"What if she's not?"

"You know, pretty soon, people are gonna notice your constant absence from school."

"I'm pregnant..."

"They don't know that."

"They will pretty soon, won't they?"

"Not for another two months. I'm only a month in."

"We're going to wait for another two months before we tell people?"

"Yeah... We are..."

"Our wedding's next week!"

"And...?"

"I- I don't know... It- it just- how could you ever love someone like me?"

"How could I not?"

"Lorry, I've killed people! I've taken over France and Germany! And now, I have a girl claiming to be my daughter that I had with someone just as awful as me!"

"Sterling, you're not as awful as you think."

"I was a hellhound! I still have my dog tags from it, and-"

"Your dog tags are like a part of you now, Sterling, and-"

"I killed my sister! I killed October! I- I killed her!" I realized what I was saying. "Oh- oh my God! I killed her!" I felt like I might cry.

"Sterling, she's fine now. She-"

"She's an angel now!"

"And so are you!"

"I don't feel like one..."

"Sterling, I promise everything will turn out fine." I don't know if I can believe her.

#Cole's point of view

Willow was getting better and better at flying, and Terra was finally almost back to normal. She has to sleep about four extra hours than normal. Willow has what I call "the wing jitters" where she randomly flutters her wings, and they almost seem to vibrate. Her feathers puff out and stick up straight, and her wings would jitter like she was frightened by something. We don't know what's wrong with her.

Terra has been having the same problem, just not as severe. Willow's is the worst. I don't know wether Ashley's been having the problem or not; she hasn't been feeling very well and she's been having to stay in bed a lot. Terra and I stood on the deck, and we watched as Willow tried to fly on her own for the first time. "It's okay, Honey. You can do it," Terra said as Willow gave her a nervous look. Willow took a step forward, and she spread her wings out, and leapt from the deck.

She flew successfully. She landed back on deck and Terra ran to hug her. "I did it!"

"You did do it!" Terra said to her. Willow was so happy with herself, and I was so proud of her. Way to go, baby bird.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley had been sick in bed all morning. She said she feels terrible, but I don't know what's wrong with her. She keeps her wings spread out at her sides lazily as she sleeps. I walked into our room, and she was just laying there on her stomach, her hands by her head, and her wings laying out at her sides as she slept. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed, and she opened her eyes. "Hey, are you okay?" She shut her eyes.

"No." I felt her forehead, and she felt really warm. She had her hair down over her shoulders instead of pulled back in a ponytail or in a braid like she normally does.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts, I have a headache, and I just feel plain sick," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I don't know what to tell you." She shuddered. She really was sick. She just let strands of her hair hang in front of her face. She didn't bother to mess with anything or even try and make herself feel better, she just laid there. I don't know how to help her; I don't know what could possibly be wrong with her.

#Kai's point of view

I turned on the TV, and the news was on. Oh, and trust me, I was watching. I'm going to kill Sterling.

***REVIEW! Or else... Kai is going to kill Sterling. Just wait til he finds out Lorry's carrying triplets... And yay Willow flew on her own :) and what's wrong with Ashley? I've had people ask if Ashley's pregnant... Should she be? And what's with everyone's wings? Will Sterling and Lorry ever get married!? What's the truth behind Amber's daughter? REVIEW!***


	349. Chapter 349 Is That All?

#Kai's point of view  
I'll get Sterling later when he least expects it. This is ridiculous. He had a baby with Amber!? Is he insane!? How many other kids does he have!? He has one on the way with Lorry, and isn't that enough!? When I get him back, I'm going to get him back good.

#Sterling's point of view  
We've been thinking that if one of the triplets is a girl, we should name her Ember as a joke. If they're all girls, we know what we're naming them. Two girls, we know their name, but not any ideas for any boy. One girl? We got it down. Boys? Nope. Still not an idea.

We've been considering putting the youngest born up for adoption. We can't take care of three kids! But years later, we'll reveal we have a third child, and we'll reveal their name, and they'll know who they are, and we'll reveal it on the triplets' thirteenth birthday. We'll never tell the other two about it; they'll just have to be shocked as we announce to the crowd.

I really hope my dad's not watching the news right now...

#Lorry's point of view  
Okay, I really need to tell Lloyd I'm having triplets. They'll be the only ones to know that it was triplets the entire time. Well, maybe the public will know. They just won't know which baby or child is royal. I looked at my phone. Okay, I need to call Lloyd. Here goes nothing...

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley woke up this morning, and she looked terrible, I told her to get dressed, she left her hair down and put on jeans, and I took her to the doctor. She didn't bother putting her makeup on or covering up the dark, sickly circles under her eyes. She seemed miserable, but I don't know what's wrong with her!

The doctor began asking Ashley things, and she would answer. Lorry was calling me, so I stepped out of the room to answer it. "Hey, Lorry. What's up? I'm at the doctor's office right now with Ashley."

"Oh, okay... Um, then maybe this isn't a good time to tell you what I was going to, but- what's wrong with Ashley?"

"I don't know, she just doesn't feel well." I talked to Lorry for a little while and I began venturing down the halls without realizing it. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and it was the doctor. "Hey, Lorry? Can I call you back?"

"Sure." I hung up, and the doctor didn't look super joyous.

"What's up with Ashley?"

"We think she's suffering from hysterical pregnancy, where she has symptoms of being pregnant, but she's not actually pregnant."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Well- no, actually... We- we discovered something else wrong with her, and she wasn't showing many symptoms, but- we're- I'm afraid your wife has cancer."

*review... or else...:(*


	350. Chapter 350 Flame

#Lloyd's point of view  
"W-what?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that, but- she has a form of Hodgkin's lymphoma, and she's either going to have to have radiation or chemotherapy."

"What stage is it in?"

"We think three, but we're having to send a few tests off to a lab to see if that's correct."

"Will she be okay!?"

"She should be fine. Hodgkins is one of the only cancers that has good chances of survival in every stage, even stage four. She should be fine, but she needs to have her spleen removed just in case the cancer has spread there, and so we know if she'll need further treatment."

"Ash- Ashley really has cancer? Ashley has cancer?" I thought I might break down and just fall apart. I rushed back to the room she was in, and she looked up at me, and she had an awful expression on her face. "Ashley..." I threw my arms around her, and she hugged me back, and she began to cry over my shoulder. I felt myself begin to cry. When I start crying, it's just hard to hold it back. "Ashley, I'm so sorry..."

"I- I can't h-have cancer, Lloyd!" She sobbed. "We- we have th- three kids!" She was breathing in heavy shudders.

"Ashley, calm down... It- it'll all t-turn out fine..." I tried to reassure her, but I didn't know if my words were true.

"Will it, Lloyd?" she cried. I hugged her tighter and stroked her hair she always leaves up, but left it down. I pushed Ashley back to look at her, and she looked desperate. I felt desperate. She was letting her hair stick to her face, glued by tears. Oh my God... Ashley has cancer!

#Sterling's point of view  
I was marrying Lorry in just a few days, and she's been home sick a lot. She feels extremely sick in the mornings, but it wears off a little bit by the afternoon when I come home from school. Lorry got kicked out of her house, so now she just stays at the castle and sleeps with me in my room. It was about four when I walked through the castle doors. "Hey, Dad."

"I'm not your dad!" She laughed and I kept walking. I came to the living room, and Lorry was sitting on the couch and playing her violin. She put it down when she saw me. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't know. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I got your class work again."

"Oh, thanks."

"Told Lloyd about your triplets yet?" I asked as I shuffled through my book bag.

"No, told your dad about them yet?"

"No..."

"Ha!" I laughed.

"Shut up," I teased. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Our foreheads were together. "Our wedding's in less than a week, and we have kids on the way," I said. Lorry smiled.

"And we have a girl claiming to be your daughter," she said like it was a good thing, but with sarcasm. I laughed. I kissed her, and she kissed me back with a smile on both of our faces.

"Whoa, sixteen year old queen walking through! Stop it now or be thrown in the dungeon!" October teased as she walked by.

"Where're you headed to?"

"I'm going out somewhere with Nate. Cover for me?"

"Sure thing." October smiled and gave a thumbs up and slipped out the door. I looked back at Lorry, and she cocked her head slightly. I smiled and kissed her again before letting go of her. She sat back down and picked up her violin. "What're you playing?"

"'O-bla-di O-bla-da' by the Beatles."

"Oh, really? How many songs do you know by them?" She stopped playing to think.

"Hmmm... 'Yesterday', 'Eleanor Rigby', I don't know... A lot? 'Hello, Goodbye'... I don't really know."

"You should play at our wedding."

"You- you mean in front of all those people!? And- the cameras!? Oh, no! I- I'm not that good!"

"Sure you are."

"What would I play?" I whispered the song title in her ear. "Oh..."

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley and I went back to the Bounty, and we waited for the total results from the doctor. They didn't know how long it would be, but we were expecting the worst. Ashley can't have cancer! Not my Ashley! Why Ashley? Out of all people, why Ashley? Now she has to have surgery, and she's having it tomorrow, and she's not looking forward to it. They didn't take her to the hospital to immediately have it removed because they wanted to give her time to soak it all in.

If we're suppose to accept that this is happening, it's not acceptable. Not at all. If she dies, and hopefully she won't, Charlotte and Dominic and Delaney will all have to grow up without a mother. In the middle of the night, I woke up, and Ashley wasn't with me. I walked out on the deck under the starry night sky, and Ashley was sitting on the edge with her legs hanging in the water. I sat next to her, and she began to cry into my chest, and I held her tight. "Ashley, it'll all be fine... I promise..."

"How can you promise me that, Lloyd?" she shuddered.

"How could I not?" All of a sudden, I saw something orange and fiery out of the corner of my eye, and I looked up. What the heck is that!? What looked to be a ball of flame was hurdling straight at the ship. It was heading right for us, and Ashley saw it, and she froze. It was about to hit us, and I grabbed Ashley and jumped back as it hit the ship. Ashley was on top of me, and she got off, keeping her eyes on the fire. I sat up.

It just sat there, then you could see its neck stretch out, and its royal blue eyes opened. It spread its wings out, throwing fire everywhere. That was no ball of flame. It was a phoenix.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aawww poor Ashley :( and why is the Phoenix there? Got suggestions for Sterling's triplets? Suggestions for the story? What's up with the wing problems? Name suggestions wanted for the triplets! And YAY 350 chapters! :D REVIEW!***


	351. Chapter 351 All Over

(Okay... Apparently, Alex is now on Twitter... Her name's Alex Flamy... Someone wanna explain that? I guess just follow her... And read the next chapter to Terra's past...)

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Oh my god! What is that thing!?" I shouted, and everyone ran out on deck, and began freaking out, except Ashley. The bird's eyes were locked on Ashley, and hers locked on it. "Ashley? Ashley, what's wrong with you?"

"Neptune..." she muttered.

"Ashley, what are you talking about?" The bird held its wings out, and Ashley walked up to it as its flames burned out a little bit so it was a normal sized bird, about the size of a falcon or hawk. Ashley bent down to touch it. "Ashley! Don't touch it! Are you crazy!?" But she let the bird perch itself on her arm. "Ashley!?" The birds fire died out, and it looked just like a normal bird.

It looked like an oversized cockatoo, but with orange and yellow and red and even scarlet feathers and blue feathers forming a mohawk on its head. It had tail feathers that looked like a peacocks, but instead of being blue and green and purple and forming the illusion of eyes, they were orange and yellow and formed the illusion of flames. Was Ashley crazy!? Everyone just stared at her in awe.

"Neptune!" Ashley exclaimed and the bird nestled itself up against her cheek. This bird is her pet!

#Cole's point of view  
Everyone settled down and Ashley explained the situation with the phoenix and apologized for the scare. She and the phoenix had been by each others side their entire lives, until Ashley was sent off to the lab. She clearly hadn't seen this phoenix in years. Lloyd told us Ashley had cancer, and all of our hearts sank.

At about two in the morning, I woke up, and Terra wasn't with me. I walked out on deck and she just sat on the deck with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had her eyes closed and her head rested on her knees. I sat next to her and put my arm around her, and she put her legs down at her side and rested her head on my shoulder. "Hey," she said tiredly.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just having sympathy pains for Ashley."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Hysterical pregnancy and cancer. I feel terrible for her."

"Hysterical pregnancy is when you have symptoms of being pregnant, but you're not really pregnant, right?"

"Mhm."

"What type of cancer does she have?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Hodgkins Lymphoma. It's a type of blood cancer... I think..."

"Wow. That sucks."

"Yeah. It really does. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like to be seventeen and in her shoes," Terra said. "Can we go back to bed?" I laughed.

"Yes," I laughed and helped her up and we went back to our room and went back to sleep.

#Lloyd's point of view  
The surgeons screwed up. Ashley died. Ashley came back, but she got so extremely sick off of chemotherapy. Ashley died. I woke up with a start, sat up, and huffed away my nightmares. Ashley woke up, and she sat up on her knees next to me. She felt my forehead like she always does, her other had on my cheek. Her hand on my forehead found its way to my hair, and her lips found their way to mine.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" she asked before kissing me again.

"Yes..." I admitted. She kissed me.

"What happened?"

"I'm not scaring you like that, Ashley." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her. She just looked at me.

"I won't be scared, I'll be brave. Lloyd, I've fallen in love with you, I've had three kids with you, and now I have cancer, and I'm with you. I'll be brave. I always have been. I'm your guardian angel, Lloyd. You're not mine, I'm yours, but yet- you- you've always been there for me. Why?"

"Because, Ashley. You're my angel."

#Sterling's point of view  
I'm really starting to hate Amber's daughter. Yeah, that's a strong word. But guess what? She told the media that Lorry's pregnant, and we're not married yet, and we're sixteen. Now guess what's all over the news?

***REVIEW! Or else... I'm lazy... So, name suggestions? Story suggestions? Idk. REVIEW!***


	352. Chapter 352 Wake

#Sterling's point of view

I looked at Lorry. "Please, can I use the worst word I can think of right now!?"

"Go right ahead."

"F-"

"On second thought, please don't." I looked over at Amber's daughter.

"You!" She smirked. "You aren't my daughter, and you have no right going to tell the media about our personal life!"

"Oh, but everyone loves a good rumor!" she said sarcastically.

"I sure don't!" October walked in.

"Look. It's already on magazine covers," she said and threw a magazine down on the table. It was a picture of Lorry and I, clearly taken by the paparazzi since we weren't looking at the camera and we were out in a public place. This made me extremely mad.

"Listen, I don't even know your name, and-"

"My name's Wednesday! I'm your daughter! You should know!"

"You are not my daughter!"

"Then why is it all over the news!?"

"Because you lied and told the media and news reporters that you were, which you're not! And I'll just so have you know that you and I are both having a blood test the day after I get married, and it'll prove we're not related!"

"Don't be so sure," she said angrily and stormed down the hall. I huffed and looked back at the cover of the magazine. I picked it up and looked at it. This ticked me off. This was the last straw. They were trying to get pictures of the baby from our files at the hospital and doctor's office since they think they could possibly be twins, considering I have one. The hospital's been refusing to let them in on it. I went to school the next day, and people swarmed me.

"Oh my gosh! Is that why Lorry's been missing school!?" the cheerleaders screech.

"Is she gonna have twins!?" the girls with too much makeup shriek.

"How far in is she!?" everyone shouts.

"Was it an accident?" is what all the messed up people ask. How am I suppose to respond to these questions? By simply saying shut up, or that it's not their business, which it's not. The truth is, she's having triplets. What a joy. Yes, that's why she's been missing school. She's been feeling sick. She's about a month in, and yes, it was an accident. Hope I answered their questions, even though I didn't say it out loud.

Luckily, the media didn't find out she's carrying triplets. Wednesday left out that one little detail; thank god, considering I haven't even told my dad and Lorry hasn't told Lloyd, and I don't even know if I've told October. When they find out, though, I can kiss my sorry life goodbye.

#Kai's point of view

Like I said, I'll get Sterling later for his daughter with Amber. Lloyd's right there with me. Alex is extremely unhappy with Sterling, too. We're not the only ones. I haven't even asked Sterling about the girl claiming to be his daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if she was. Neither would Alex, which is somewhat surprising, if you think about it. Zane began talking about his father last night and how he remembered him dying, but he didn't.

We all remember the day he discovered he didn't. He still gets emotional after what he thought was his father's death. I don't blame him. I guess Sterling's known as the sixteen year old prince with a pregnant fiancee at school. Must be a little awkward. I guess he gets swarmed with people everyday; especially after ending up on magazine covers, making the front page of the newspaper, and making headline news. Must suck.

#Zane's point of view

I still do get emotional after what I thought was my father's death. I remember the day I discovered the prison he was trapped in, and I found him. I found my father. He told me how Sabokai tricked him, and he began thinking I wouldn't want to see him; that I would think he was a monster. I began thinking back to when I was first built all the way to the present. Seeing myself in the mirror for the first time, becoming a ninja, watching my friends fall in love, watching them make bad decisions, and getting married and having kids; even me.

Watching Lloyd grow up was definitely part of that. He's definitely not the pipsqueak that came aboard the Bounty years ago. Now, he has a wife and he has kids, and he got married at the age of nineteen, but now he's eighteen thanks to a malfunction of the watch. We all had a few years reversed on us. Young forever, right?

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley had just had surgery, and now I'm waiting for her to wake up. That is, if she does...

***REVIEW! or else... don't die on us, Ashley! and Sterling's in some deep trouble... and I will have a chapter based on him at school being swarmed by crazy people, and then he has to go home and tell Lorry about it... it'll be better than how I'm making it sound... and don't worry, mysteries will be answered! I haven't forgotten! Name suggestions? Story suggestions? Let's hear it! REVIEW!***


	353. Chapter 353 One and All

#Lloyd's point of view  
The doctor came out, and I stood up. He said the surgery went fine, and Ashley had just woke up. I rushed to her room and opened the door, and she was sitting up, and she was awake and hooked up to an IV and she seemed fine. I walked over to her, and she seemed a little bit sleepy. "Hey," I said softly and stroked her hair. "How'd the surgery go?"

"I'm pretty sure it went fine..." she said and slowly crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Guess you have a scar now, huh?"

"No, actually... They used skin glue or something, so no scar."

"Well, that's a good thing." She nodded.

"No kidding."

"When can you come home?"

"A day or two... But I still have to come back for- c-chemotherapy..." She began to silently cry. I sat down next to her on the edge of her hospital bed and opened my arms and she hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"It'll be fine, Ashley. I promise."

#Jay's point of view  
I went out to Jamanicai, and I saw the little girl again. Her skin was the same tan color of her hair. She was a dirty blonde with a few golden highlights that curled perfectly. I went up to her, and she recognized me. "What do you want from me?"

"Why don't you go back to the orphanage?"

"It's awful there! I'm more likely to be better off out here on my own. I held my hand out to her. "What are you doing?"

"Why don't you come stay with us?"

"Who's 'us'?"

"The ninja. We stay on the Bounty." She looked at my hand, and she took it.

#Kai's point of view  
I looked at Alex. "How are we going to get back at Sterling?"

"I wouldn't say 'get back' at him... I think I'd call it a little bit more of a wake up call." I laughed.

"Okay, we know when we're going to give him his 'wake up' call, we just don't know how..." Alex put her arms around my neck.

"Guess we'll just have to make it up as we go."

"That's not gonna turn out well, but alright." She laughed and our lips interlocked. "Think we should get October in on it?" She thought for a second.

"Nah."

#Cole's point of view  
Terra only had to go to sleep for an extra three hours everyday. She gets up, eats breakfast, goes back to sleep for an hour, eats lunch, sleeps for another hour, waits four hours, sleeps another hour, and the rest of the day goes normally. Sorta...

Terra's still trying to teach Willow to fly, and she's getting really good at it. Terra was asleep right now, and I went to check on her. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed, and she opened her eyes. "Hey," she said sleepily.

"You can get up now."

"I don't know if I want to, though."

"Why not?"

"I think I'm just having sympathy pains for Ashley. Hysterical pregnancy and all."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. I hope she's okay. Heard anything from Lloyd yet?"

"No. How're your wings?"

"Completely locked up. Can't move them at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why do they keep doing that?"

"I have no idea. It just seems kind of randomly occurring."

"When one angel's wings lock up, don't all of the others' normally too?"

"Yeah. Most likely, Ashley's, Willow's, maybe October and Sterling, and maybe even Charlotte's wings should be locked up."

"Say, where is Willow, anyway?"

"I don't know. You should probably go find her." I got up and went out to the deck, and we were airborne instead of in the water, and I caught Willow standing on the edge.

"Willow!? What are you doing!?"

"I'm gonna jump! I can fly!"

"No, Willow! Come to Daddy right now!"

"I can fly, though!" and she took one step back, and she fell. One angel's wings lock up, they all lock up.

***REVIEW! Or else... Get better, Ashley :( I'm lazy, so just review, and give me name suggestions for the triplets! :) and oh no! Willow! REVIEW!***


	354. Chapter 354 This Has to Be Staged!

#Cole's point of view  
"WILLOW!" I ran to the edge, and I considered jumping off just to die. If Willow's life is over, so is mine. I dropped to my knees and hands and began to sob to the point I was gagging. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Daddy, what's wrong? I'm fine." I turned around. Willow. I threw my arms around her, and I saw the phoenix over her shoulder flying off. The phoenix had saved her.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" I scolded her.

"I'm s-sorry, Daddy... I- I didn't mean to!" Willow began to cry of guilt.

"Don't cry, Willow, it's fine," I said softly. I shuddered. "Just listen to me next time, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry." I hugged her one last time before letting her run off. Those words. "Daddy." It felt so strange to me.

#Sterling's point of view  
Earlier this morning, actually, about an hour or two ago, I showed up at school. I was stampeded and about run over. People chase me all over the place. I've had to drop my stuff and run before. People manage to get a hold of me sometimes, and they ask about Lorry and our wedding and Wednesday, and I tell them yes, Lorry's pregnant and that's why she's been missing so much of school, she's not pregnant with twins, which is the basic truth, and our wedding's very soon, and Wednesday IS NOT my daughter!

I was sitting in class, and everyday, five minutes before we change classes, the teachers let me leave and hide. I hide in a different place every time, and I have an excuse for being a few minutes late to class. It's called avoiding a SWARM of crazy people! If you were standing in front of the school right now, you'd see me bursting through the doors at full speed, and you'd wonder why the heck is that kid running like that? Then you'd see everyone else burst through the doors chasing after me.

I took my book bag off, my wings tore through my shirt, and I flew with my book bag in hand. I waved to all the people below, almost teasing them. I made it to the castle without a scratch on me, and Lorry was laying on the couch asleep in her sweat pants and Ugg boots. I set my book bag down and she woke up and sat up on her hands. "Hey," she said tiredly.

I walked over to her and she pulled her knees up to her chest, and I sat down next to her. "How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Like I'm pregnant," she laughed. I laughed at her.

"Well, I am so sorry to hear that." She laughed.

"Oh, shut up. Our wedding's in a few days," she said with a smile.

"Hopefully we won't have to postpone it again."

"No kidding. Oh, and then you and Wednesday have your blood test." I turned the TV on, and Lorry and I were all over the news. It's all this stupid society talks about now... Pictures taken by the paparazzi kept coming up, and one of them was Lorry and I outside somewhere and the wind was blowing, and Lorry was smiling at the ground while I was telling her something. "And geez, is the paparazzi irritating!"

A video of October came up in the corner, and she was trying to get through a crowd of people and flashing cameras. You could hear one of the news reporters. "Queen October! Please tell us, what do you think of your brother and Lorry? Is she pregnant with twins? What do you think about their engagement and marriage at sixteen? What about Lorry being pregnant outside of marriage?"

"I'm not answering that," October said and kept walking. The reporter began to ask her something else, but she stopped her. "Listen, none of this is any of your business, and to be honest, it's not mine either." She kept walking, and the video stopped and disappeared, and the news reporter on the screen began talking about it.

"Why can't we just have our own life?" I groaned. Uugghhh...

#Lloyd's point of view  
The day after Ashley's surgery, the doctor came in, and told us something I never hoped to hear. Ashley had stage four cancer.

***REVIEW! Or else... I'm lazy... So review... Or else... Check out the latest chapter to the story on Terra... R&R... Mysteries will be answered... But... REVIEW!***


	355. Chapter 355 Make It

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Ash- Ashley has-?" I couldn't finish. The expression in Ashley's eyes were unbearable. Ashley has stage four cancer...

"But her chances are still good, though. Hodgkins isn't a severe form of cancer. She'll have to have chemo and radiation, though. I'm sorry."

"But- won't radiation result in skin cancer later?" Ashley said, still not allowing her tears to fall.

"Well- it could. Most likely not, but- it could all result in other cancers later in life about forty years from now, but you should be fine. You just need to have normal checkups with your doctor to make sure you're clear of those things." I put my arms around Ashley and she cried into my chest. The doctor left.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley..." What was I to tell her? That everything was going to be okay? Well, it's not. We have three kids, and Ashley's as sick as hell. This is ridiculous. Why did this have to happen to Ashley? If she dies, what am I suppose to tell Dominic and Delaney? What about Charlotte? I felt like dying right now. I lost Ashley once, and I will not lose her again. I love her too much.

She's as sick as hell, and there's not much I can do about it.

#Zane's point of view  
My falcon, Kay's hawk, and Ashley's phoenix would just sit out on deck next to each other. It's almost bizarre. They caw and screech at each other, but they don't do it in a hurtful way. The hawk and falcon seem to be comforting the phoenix. It seems sad and depressed, and I didn't know birds felt emotion. Then again, I'm a nindroid with emotion. Ashley's in the hospital, and now the phoenix just sits there.

It's royal blue eyes and feathers seem to be draining their color. It's an awful thing to watch. The hawk and falcon seem to be trying to figure out what's wrong with it; to comfort it. We all feel bad that Ashley's in the hospital, but the phoenix seems to be feeling something more; something stronger.

#Jay's point of view  
The little girl was on the Bounty with us now. She sleeps a lot, and she's five or six, and she's an orphan. She's a quiet little one, and Nya and I have been discussing what to do with her. I've asked Cole, considering he's the leader, and he doesn't really know.

Then again, why would I ask him? He's the one that didn't wait until marriage... Then again, he learned from his mistakes. Maybe... I don't even know the little girl's name. She's quiet and sweet and she's kind, but she doesn't talk much. What am I to do with her?

#Sterling's point of view  
I came home, and survived a stampede of media, news reporters, and teenage girls. I know that the paparazzi is still following me, though. Lorry was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest and watching TV. "Hey, how was school?"

"Good, how was home? And what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry. I've sort of just been sitting here eating your peanut butter." I laughed.

"Nice job, Napoleon," I laughed. She laughed at me.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically as I got her class work out of my book bag. I handed it to her. "Ugh, stop giving me so much math work!"

"Stop missing so much school," I laughed. She just glared at me and rolled her eyes. I laughed at her.

"Well, excuse me for being pregnant," she kid.

"You're excused." She playfully slapped me, and I continued to laugh.

"You suck."

"I know." She slapped me again. Lorry.

#Cole's point of view  
I kept watching the phoenix. It seemed depressed. It would just sit there. The color of its feathers were fading and the color of its royal blue eyes were draining to the point that the bird looked blind. It couldn't fly anymore. Terra could empathize with it. The bird wouldn't eat. The bird doesn't sleep. It just sits there. Terra tries to take care of it, but the bird does nothing.

All that I know is that the bird's name is Neptune, it's Ashley's, and they're both as sick as hell. I looked out the window to see Willow approaching the bird. She pat its head, and the phoenix looked at her. Now that I think about it, the phoenix looks more like a peacock or swan. It seems to have gotten a lot bigger. Willow hugged the bird and I smiled. Willow.

#Lloyd's point of view  
They don't think Ashley's going to make it...

***REVIEW! Or else... And sorry I haven't been updating... I was at the highland games all day! XD my mom's a competitor... :D power to the Scots... Lol jk... No, Ashley! And what's up with the phoenix? What's gonna happen at Sterling's wedding? Will the public ever find out about the triplets? Is Wednesday actually Sterling's daughter!? Got suggestions for the story!? REVIEW!***


	356. Chapter 356 Bonded for the First Time

#Lloyd's point of view

"Are- are you saying I'm gonna- d- die?"

"I'm sorry. There's not much we can do. You can still try chemo and radiation for a slighter chance of survival, but- there's no definite guarantee that you're going to live." The doctor clearly felt uncomfortable telling her this; didn't want to be telling her. Ashley looked down and away from the doctor. I mouthed to the doctor that he could leave. I held Ashley in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, Ashley..." She tried to suck back her tears. "Ashley, if you're an angel, how-"

"Because on Earth, I- I'm just like a normal human, and I- I can get sick, and I- I c-can even die, but I- I c-can't come back the s-second time," she choked. She was torn.

"But- Ashley, you're my guardian angel. You- you can't die!"

"I- I can, Lloyd... I- I don't want to die, but-"

"Sshh... It's fine, Ashley. It- it'll all-"

"It's not all going to be fine, Lloyd! And you kn-know it!"

"Ssshhh... Ashley, if you die, so does my life for love. If you die, I'm never loving anyone else again. And I mean it." She looked up at me with teary eyes. "And you know I mean it." She smiled. She knew I meant it. "You're the one I chose to marry, have kids with, and to love for the rest of my life, not just yours." She laughed through her tears.

"Well, we didn't chose to have kids. They sort of just happened," Ashley laughed. I laughed.

"It'll be fine, Ashley. I'll make sure of it. I'm loving you for the rest of my life, not yours. Even if I die before you do, I'm still going to love you. If you die before I do, I'm still going to love you. Death won't do us apart."

#Zane's point of view

The bird seem to perk up all of a sudden. The color in its feathers and eyes seem to flood back. It cawed, and it rung in my ears. Everyone on the Bounty grabbed their ears and stumbled. "Make it stop!" Cole shrieked. Willow screamed. I'm sure it was seriously hurting her ears. The shrieking coming from the phoenix stopped, and everyone let go of their ears and looked at it.

It had its wings expanded and open, and the colors in the bird seemed deeper and richer, and the bird looked even bigger; too big to perch itself on your shoulder or arm. It looked like a gynormous peacock, and it's back tail feathers sparked, and fire began to eat the bird. Everyone stared at it in awe. Yellow and red flames licked the bird's feathers. Its eyes gave off blue flame, and it was incredible. The bird turned its neck and its head to look at us, and everyone took a step back, even though the bird was outside and we were inside. It was almost terrifying. The bird turned back to the sky, and it took off. That was incredible and unexplainable; and that's coming from a nindroid.

#Cole's point of view

That screech woke Terra up, and she walked into the room, and she was having an outbreak. "Terra, I can tell that-"

"Shut up! I'm completely fine! I- I... you..." She became dizzy and fell to the floor, and I saw Kai standing behind her with a dart gun.

"Sorry... You would've done it anyway," he said. He was right. I looked down at Terra who now lay unconscious on the floor.

"Don't worry about it." I picked her up and carried her back to bed. I thought back to the first time I kissed her. She was in her basement, and she had a boyfriend, and she was twenty two and I was twenty three, like we are now thanks to the watch, and she was painting random things all over her walls. "Looks good," I told her, and she turned around and jumped back against the wet paint. She asked me how and why I was in her house, and I laughed and reminded her I was a ninja. She came face to face with me, and we argued a little bit, but I was almost laughing the entire time. When neither of us had anything to say, we just leaned into each other the little bit we needed to without realizing it, and our breathing hitched and I kissed her.

Of course, though, she pushed off a few seconds later, and said she had a boyfriend. I just laughed and asked her if she actually really had any feelings for him. She ignored me. I won her over, then about a year or two later, Terra's pregnant with Willow, and I was still dating her. Now, I'm married to her. No regrets looking back.

#Kai's point of view

I still remember the first time I kissed Alex. I was twenty and she was only nineteen. Yes, she was pretty much about to enter eternal sleep, but my confusion came to a clear. I realized it wasn't hate I felt for Alex, it was love. I loved her. The way her golden hair would glow in the sun and the reflection of the ocean would dance in her eyes. I realized I had ten minutes to save her, and it'd be my fault if she died. I kissed her, and she woke up, and I was so happy to see her, but she didn't know who I was or even who she was. You don't realize what you have until it's gone. I remember that every time I was around her, she would get a memory back, and she almost fell in love with Cole. She got all the memories back of me pretty much trying to kill her, and that made it even more difficult to make her fall in love with me.

But that one night I went into her room to talk to her, everything came back to her. I was awful to her at first, but she realized I was the one that brought her back on the beach. She realized I had kissed her, and she realized I actually loved her, and she loved me. I remember being up close to her after finishing each other's sentences, and our lips just got closer and closer until they touched, and I kissed her. It's a night I'll never forget.

#Zane's point of view

I remember the first time I kissed Kay. Her hawk was tugging at her to go somewhere, and I went with her, but it just led us back to the Bounty when no one was aboard. I had no clue what the hawk was doing or what was going on or if it was planned. Then Kay laughed and said she knew exactly what that hawk was doing. I didn't know.

Kay just laughed at me and she kissed me, and I kissed her back. Everything was caused by a bunch of clever birds.

#Jay's point of view

Okay, I'll admit, the only time I've really kissed Nya was probably our wedding. It was just the kiss that joined us together. That's what's magical about that. How a kiss seems to sometimes just bond two people sometimes.

#Lloyd's point of view

I was laying in bed, I was hot and clammy and sweaty and could barely do anything, and I had a scorching fever. I was just laying there, and Ashley asked if I was alright. It hurt to speak. It hurt so badly, but I wanted to say something to this gorgeous, sweet seventeen year old girl that came into my room everyday to make sure I was fine. She would always slick my hair back with her fingers and she would feel my forehead, and I would feel her hand slip away from my cheek, and she would be gone. Sometimes I gathered the strength to open my eyes just barely enough to look at her face.

She came into my room one quiet morning and I opened my eyes and blinked slowly. "Lloyd? Are you okay?" she asked me. I barely knew this girl, but I new I was falling in love with her. I knew I was falling for her.

"Are you?" I forced out. "Don't you know you can catch my sickness?" I croaked. Every word I said was forced out, and it hurt, but I had to talk to her. I was too weak to talk.

"Yeah, I do. But someone needs to take care of you," she told me. I was too weak to smile.

"Why?" She wiped the sticky hair on my forehead away.

"I like you. You're quiet and peaceful. I don't care if you're sick. I think you're cute," she said quietly as her hand rested on my sweaty, feverish forehead. I just looked up at her with sickness in my eyes. I knew she was going to kiss me as she slowly got closer to me, and I had my hand on her cheek. She kissed me, and I immediately kissed her back. Thinking back on this made me feel strangely happy; the first time I ever kissed Ashley.

But now, Ashley's dying; not me. I'll never forget the first day I kissed the girl I fell for; the first day I kissed my one and only angel.

***REVIEW! or else... Awww :) cute moments :) and please survive, Ashley! You have to! Mysteries to be answered! I haven't forgotten! And if you have suggestions for the story, suggest them! and sorry about my updating... our internets been down... REVIEW!***


	357. Chapter 357 The Facts of the Past

(Listen to Yesterday and/or Let it Be by the Beatles as you read!)

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley was dying. She refused to take chemotherapy or radiation if it wasn't going to help her much. I took Ashley home, and she just sat and stared out at the sky. She was going to die. Ashley was going to die. She's only seventeen. She never made it to twenty. She almost did, but the watch reversed her age by two years. She's suppose to be nineteen. The doctors give her a week or two before she passes. I'm going to die if she does.

Life won't ever be the same. I can't raise Dominic and Delaney on my own; I can't raise Charlotte on my own. Ashley won't even live to see Charlotte turn one. Dominic and Delaney are both two months old, and Charlotte's about eleven months. She and Ivy are still the best of friends. They're always by each other's side. Never one without the other. Dominic and Delaney are still extremely young, and they can't do really anything at all except sleep. They're quiet, and they don't seem to cry. Dominic looks a lot like Ashley, but Delaney looks a lot like me; blonde hair and all. Dominic still has dark hair like Ashley, and if she dies, our kids will be all I have left of her.

I came and sat down next to Ashley, and she looked away from the window, and she just looked into my eyes, and I knew what she was feeling. "Ashley..." Tears tugged at her eyes and I pulled her close to me and she cried. Ashley's going to die.

#Kai's point of view

Alex and I were standing off to the side of Ashley and Lloyd to where they couldn't see us. Ashley just cried and Lloyd held her and neither of them said anything to each other. I could tell it was upsetting Alex. "Alex..." I whispered and hugged her.

"It's- it's awful, Kai..." she said and began to silently cry. I stroked her hair. "W-why does Ashley have to die? She-she's only seventeen."

"Sshh... I- I know she is..." It was hard to watch Ashley and Lloyd like this. Imagine what it'd be like knowing you have only a week or two left to live, you're not going to see your kids grow up or even turn a year old, and you're only seventeen, and most likely, your kids won't have a single memory of you. Like if they were five or six, and they saw you walking out on the street, they wouldn't know who you were. They wouldn't recognize you. If I never got to see October and Sterling turn a year old, I don't know what I'd do. They're my kids.

Alex was clearly stirred by the image of Ashley crying about these things in Lloyd's arms; both knowing she's going to die. All I can say is that- well, we'll miss you Ashley. The Bounty won't be the same without you.

Sterling's wedding is tomorrow, and it should be interesting. He didn't go to school today to prepare for it and so he doesn't get run over by tons of people and news reporters. Must be a fun yet tough life. October will definitely be acknowledged at their wedding, and she'll definitely be a big part of it. She's the queen, for goodness sake! and her brother, the prince, is getting married! This is crazy to all of us. Sterling, the one that's been difficult ever since he was born, went on drugs when he was fourteen, overtook Germany and France when he was fifteen, killed a ton of people, he was meant to destroy the world, he killed his sister, and now he's royalty, and he's sixteen and getting married. The irony, right? Yeah. Think about it.

#Cole's point of view

Terra's been getting so much better. We have no idea where the phoenix went. Not a clue. We know the phoenix is connected to Ashley in some way. Ashley knows it too, but no one wants to ask her. Ashley's as sick and as depressed as hell. She knows she's going to die, and there's nothing we can do about it. Stage four cancer. It's terrible... Ashley doesn't deserve to die. Name one thing she's ever done that's wrong, hurtful, or even said anything hurtful. Not once. Not ever. She's never verbally or physically hurt anyone. If she has, we don't know about it, and it couldn't have been on purpose.

Terra is scared that seeing Ashley like this is going to make her outbreaks worse, therefore causing them to happen more often, so Terra stays asleep a little bit more than normal. Ashley's too kind to die. Won't even live to see her daughter turn a year old. Her daughter and my daughter have the same birthday. Ivy and Charlotte. Knowing I wasn't going to live to see her turn a year would feel awful; I don't have to experience it. Ashley just can't die on us.

#Zane's point of view

We haven't explained to any of the kids what's wrong with Ashley, but they ask why she's so sad and why she cries. No one wants to answer that or even think about it. I've ran everything through my servers, and there's no way to save Ashley. Ashley just blankly stares out the window and she leaves her hair down and just sits there, and she lets the sun reflect off of her sad eyes. Me? I'll probably live forever until my circuits short out, or I'm literally crushed. Kay is clearly disturbed by Ashley's upset. I can't even recall one time that Ashley was awful towards anyone or anything.

She's never hurt anyone, unless tackling Lloyd that one time counts after he dumped syrup over her head. She did it in a loving way, though. The two of them really love each other; I know. I can tell. We all can. We weren't around for their first kiss; we were in Japan. We weren't around when Lloyd discovered he was falling for Ashley; we were there when he admitted it. On the train that day, we didn't know if we were going to live or die, and Lloyd told Ashley just how much he actually loved her. They were seventeen and eighteen, like they are now, thanks to the watch. Ashley's going to die loving Lloyd the same age she began loving Lloyd.

#Jay's point of view

Watching Lloyd grow up was crazy, but this- this is just awful. That pesky nine year old twerp that discovered he was the green ninja and came aboard the Bounty was the son of Lord Garmadon, and he wanted to be evil just like his dad. He became the most powerful ninja there is, he inhaled tomorrow tea because he wasn't scared to grow up, and he turned thirteen. The pesky nine year old we used to know that used to think girls were something he would never like has fallen in love with one. He's grown up into the person we never thought he would. Looking back at pictures of all of us as teenagers feels so strange. We were all stupid. Seeing Lloyd small and little on one page, and so much older the next.

Seeing how goofy we all looked as we goofed off. In a lot of the pictures, you could see making eyes at Nya. Kai had his eye on me, and Cole was just trying not to laugh, and Zane just sat there. Lloyd was little and short with a completely different haircut than the one he has now, and he was so young. He was like a new person after he inhaled that tomorrow tea. He grew up wanting to be evil, but grew out of it. He grew up without believing in faith, but he grew into it, and he met his angel. He grew up thinking badly of girls, but grew out of it, and now he's in love with one, and he's in love with his angel.

#Lloyd's point of view

"Lloyd, I- I hope I go to sleep and don't wake up..." Those words made my heart shatter to dust. I put my hands on Ashley's shoulders, and she turned to look at me. "I- I don't want to live anymore, Lloyd..."

"Ashley, don't say that! I- I'd die for you, but- I- I just can't live without you, Ashley. I meant what I said to you on the train that day!" She just looked into my eyes with her teary, unhappy ones. I've never seen Ashley unhappy. I began to think back to that day.I watched Ashley as she laughed. Her cheeks were so red and her smile was so big. Her eyes even smiled. I smiled at her. I hadn't realized how dazed I was. "Hey, anyone know what kind of chemical this train's carrying?" I asked. Everyone froze. Everyone had forgotten that the train was carrying chemicals.

Zane seemed to be the first to realize what the chemical was. "Hydrogen. The train's carrying hydrogen! The train's going too fast! It'll heat up and the hydrogen will explode! We're going to die if we don't do something soon!" I looked at Ashley.

I had to tell her how I feel about her in case we died. In case we didn't make it. "Ashley?" I finally managed to say. She looked at me. "I- I um..." I couldn't stop now. I had to tell her."Ashley, I- I love you. I love you more than anything. Nothing can compare. To me, your smile is one of the seven wonders of the world. I love you, Ashley! And I-" without time to think or comprehend what was going on, Ashley kissed me, and I kissed her back without a thought.

She wasn't letting go, so I wasn't. Her fingers ran through my hair. She pulled off and I slowly opened my eyes to look at her. Our foreheads were together, and Ashley smiled. Without thinking about it, our lips moved back in perfect sync. We didn't think about how everyone was probably staring at us. We didn't care. I'm never hiding my love for Ashley.

She pulled back off and I just stared at her. I wasn't sure of what to think of what just happened.

#Ashley's point of view  
I knew Lloyd was thinking back to that day on the train, and I began to remember it, and I realized just how much I love Lloyd and how much he means to me. Lloyd's skin was flushed and pale but his cheeks were red with nervousness and I could almost feel his heart flutter. "I love you too, Lloyd. Don't you ever forget that," I said and I absolutely meant it.

He leaned back into me and our lips were pressed together again. I hadn't kissed him in maybe a year, and to be honest, I didn't realize until then that I had missed it. Now, I'm married to Lloyd and we have three kids that I'm not going to live to see to grow up. I'm not going to live to see their cousin that Lorry has due in about seven and a half months. It's time to face the facts. My life's over.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaww :( poor Ashley and poor Lloyd and their sweet memories :( Please live Ashley! It's up to the reviewers! REVIEW!***


	358. Chapter 358 Who's Screwed First?

#Lloyd's point of view

"I- I remember, Lloyd. I told you never to forget that I love you, and I meant it. I love you, Lloyd. I really do."

"I- I love you too, Ashley." Ashley looked like she might cry, and it became less noticeable as we leaned into each other, and our lips interlocked. Who knows. This could be the last time I ever kiss Ashley. Ashley could just die in her sleep. I knew everyone was secretly watching, but at a moment like this, I didn't really care. I pulled off a little bit and just held her in my arms. She was so sad and depressed. Dying is not ever something to look forward to. Later that night, Ashley went to bed early, and I was left in the living room with everyone else, and we were all sitting on the floor instead of the furniture.

I refused the temptation to cry, but everyone saw it in my eyes. Alex came over and sat next to me. "I'm so sorry, Lloyd," she said. I didn't look at her, and the first tear fell. She hugged me, and I hugged her back. Everyone came over and sat next to me on the floor and tried to comfort me. They knew how torn I was.

"I'm so sorry, Lloyd," Terra said softly. I just stared at the floor, and I felt her hand on my back, and I looked up at her, and she faintly smiles, and I faintly smiled back before looking back to the floor.

"Ashley- she- she doesn't deserve this... She's never done anything to anybody, but then she just had to have cancer... She- she just- I don't know, guys..." I choked, still trying to hold back tears. "I love her..."

"We know you do, Lloyd, but-" Kai began, but couldn't finish. There's nothing they could say to me to make things better. When I went to bed, Ashley was just laying in bed in the dark room staring out at the moon. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed, and she just looked up at me with watery eyes. I leaned down to her.

"Ashley, it'll be okay. I- I promise," I said softly, but it was like she didn't believe me. She pulled me down so I was on top of her.

"I don't want to die, Lloyd," she squeaked. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"I know you don't, Ashley. I- I don't want to see you die, either..."

"I can't die, Lloyd- I- I just can't!" she shuddered. I laid on my back and she laid on top of me so she could look down at me, and I wrapped my arms around her. "I don't want to die!" she cried.

"I know you don't, Ashley..." I stroked her hair as she rested her head on my chest and slowed her crying to shudders as I refused to let my tears fall. In the morning, Ashley was very ill. She couldn't get out of bed. She couldn't speak or eat. She could barely breathe. Please don't die, Ashley. I had to leave to go to Lorry's wedding. Terra, Kay, and Nya all stayed behind to take care of her. Jay left the little girl he found out on the streets on the Bounty, too. She hasn't told us her name.

I met Sterling ahead of time. "I'm really nervous, Lloyd," he admitted.

"Trust me, I know the feeling. Listen, I might need to leave at any given moment. Ashley's extremely ill and she couldn't make it here this morning. She's- she's dying..."

"I'm so sorry, Lloyd. I hope she'll be okay..."

"Listen, take care of my sister. I mean it."

"Don't worry, Lloyd. I will."

#Sterling's point of view

I made it to the alter without puking from nervousness. Next thing I knew, Lorry's standing next to me. She saw the expression on my face and laughed. "Shut up," I laughed quietly. She tried not to laugh harder. Next thing I knew, we were running through the doors to the abbey laughing. I was married to her. I was married to Lorry. Now we were moving through the crowd and waving and laughing and October was in front of us waving to everyone. She makes a great queen.

"When are we going to tell everyone about your triplets?" I asked her over the sound of the crowd.

"We could tell them today." I raised my eyebrows and looked at her to make sure I heard her right. "We could." We were now standing on the balcony of the castle and everyone waited for us to say something. I held my hands up, and everyone quieted down.

"As you know, there have been rumors that Lorry here is pregnant," I said loud enough for the people to hear before they broke out into small chatter. "Well, those rumors are true." I smiled and laughed as everyone broke out into cheers and conversation. I put my hands back up, and everyone quieted down. "And wether they're twins or not." Everyone began talking again, and I held my hands up and they quieted down again. "They're actually triplets!" Lorry and I laughed pretty hard at the crowd's reaction. I looked down and saw my dad who was exchanging looks with Lloyd.

I forgot to tell them first. I am soooo screwed.

***REVIEW! or else... and it's up to the reviewers wether Ashley lives or not! so review! and Sterling is so screwed! REVIEW!***


	359. Chapter 359 50 Moments

(Entire chapter for Lloyd and Ashley... And yes, I just made this...)

#1

#Zane's point of view

"You know, she has some pretty weird mutations now." we all jumped back to look behind us. There stood a girl Lloyd's age. "What?" she asked. She clearly wasn't the brightest light bulb in the shed.

"Who are you?" Cole said with hand gestures to emphasize his point. We all stared at the girl with black hair and gold eyes. She reminded me of a cat.

"Oh, I'm Ashley," she said peppily. "I'm seventeen!" Lloyd's eighteen. Kay couldn't see her, but she was looking right at her with a dumbfounded look on her face. "What is she looking at me like that for?" she said, still bubbly.

"She's blind," I said. She seemed to perk up.

"Oh my gosh, really? No way! I've never known anyone who's blind!" she talks a lot, and I mean a lot, and she talks fast. As a robot, you'd think you could just turn your hearing off, but her voice will find a way.

#Jay's point of view

Jeez, and I thought I talked a lot! All the guys found my jokes irritating sometimes and sometimes a nuisance, but this? This was worse. I didn't know it was possible to talk as much as her. "Before you continue, can I ask what the scientists gave you?"

"Oh, I don't know. They gave me a lot of sugar!" she said and smiled. "I followed you guys on board. I hate that place. So boring sometimes!" she exclaimed. Everyone sighed in great relief. "What?"

"Thank GOD you're just on a sugar high," Cole said. Terra hit him upside the head and I resisted the temptation to laugh.

#Lloyd's point of view

I had been asleep for a while, and I awoke to the sound of chatter. I tried to sit up, but I felt too ill. I felt sweaty, clammy, and just plain sick. I threw the covers off of me to be exposed to the cool air. I could feel my hair dampened by sweat stick to my forehead. I hope I get better, but I should just go ahead and expect the worst.

#2

#Zane's point of view

"Do you think we should put the two of them in school?" I suggested. Alex watched October. She seemed to think about it.

"October? Definitely. Sterling? Is that even safe?" she said and looked over to me.

"It should be fine," I said with a shrug. On some levels it was, but on others, not so much. October would do just fine in school. My thoughts seemed to trail from one to another without knowing how it got there. "Hey, what about Lloyd?"

"Who's Lloyd?" Ashely asked.

"Lloyd's our green ninja. He's eighteen," Cole told her.

"Oh! What's wrong with him?"

"He was possessed by the Shadow King, and now we don't know what's wrong with him or how he's doing. Do you mind checking on him?" Cole asked her. She seemed to brighten up and agreed to do it.

#Ashely's point of view

I wondered the halls until I came across a bedroom of bunks and saw a teenage boy laying sprawled out in one of them. I slowly opened the door so I wouldn't disturb him. I walked over to him and hovered over him.

He was red under his eyes that deepened to purple circles and he was very pale. He was sweating and his hair was dampened by it. Without realizing it, my fingers wiped his hair back away from his blazing forehead. I drew my hand back and continued to stare at him. He was so ill.

#3

#Ashely's point of view

I like going to check on Lloyd. He's just so quiet and peaceful, and he doesn't even know I'm there. He never seems to move. One morning I went into his room to make sure he was okay, and this time his eyes opened just enough for me to see the gleam in them.

He just stared at me weakly. I attempted to smile, but I just couldn't. He didn't bother to ask who I was, his eyes just slid back shut as I wiped the hair on his forehead away. I sighed.

#4

#Ashely's point of view

I liked the sick boy. He was just so quiet and peaceful and just didn't do much. He would sometimes gather enough of his strength to take a short shower when I wasn't around. He was so ill, though. He was pale and had a scorching fever.

I want to say something to him every time I see him, but I rather not awake him. What would I say to him any way? I went to check on him and he was still laying asleep in sweat. I frowned. He looked absolutely terrible.

#5

#Lloyd's point of view

I was too weak to talk. I felt too sick. I wanted so very badly to know who the black haired girl was, but I couldn't gather enough energy to talk to her. I want to tell someone I need medical help or medicine of some sort. I wasn't gonna get better on my own.

Everyday I feel ridiculously cold one second and then a huge wave of hotness the next. I sweat even when I'm cold and have the covers pulled up to my chin, and I sweat when I'm burning up with the covers thrown off of me. I liked when the girl came in here, even though I didn't talk to her and she wouldn't say a word to me. It's nice knowing someone is taking care of you.

#6

#Ashley's point of view

I went to go see Lloyd before I went to bed. Maybe he would be awake and say something to me this time? I didn't know. The door creaked as I opened it slowly. I walked over to Lloyd and once again wiped his hair away from his eyes and forehead.

He was on fire. He hadn't ever gotten this hot. He had a fever of 103. I frowned at him. He was getting worse. His eyes barely opened and he looked at me. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. I frowned and he fell back to sleep.

#7

#Ashley's point of view

I woke up late that night and it was super quiet. I could hear the whisper of the wind outside sing in my ears. It was almost frightening. I slid out of bed and wandered down the hallway. I walked by Lloyd's room. There was a dim light in the kitchen, and I heard Jay and Nya talking quietly.

I ignored it and just went into Lloyd's room. He was still laying there in his bed. I smiled.

#8

#Lloyd's point of view

I needed to talk to her. She doesn't care if I'm contagious; that she could catch my sickness. She saw the condition I'm in. Sweaty and unable to keep myself awake. How my hair sticks to my forehead. How I feeble I am. She didn't care.

What would I say to her? I barely knew her and I don't know what would upset her or please her or even creep her out. I really want to know who she is, and why she cares so much about my wellness.

#9

#Ashley's point of view

In the morning, the ship was still empty and everyone was in bed and asleep still. Jay had fallen asleep on the couch. I went to Lloyd's room. He opened his eyes tediously. "Lloyd? Are you okay?" he blinked slowly.

"Are you?" he forced out. "Don't you know you can catch my sickness?" he croaked. Every word he said was forced out. He was too weak to talk.

"Yeah, I do. But someone needs to take care of you," I told him. He was too weak to smile.

"Why?" I wiped the sticky hair on his forehead away.

"I like you. You're quiet and peaceful. I don't care if you're sick. I think you're cute," I said quietly as my hand rested on his sweaty, feverish forehead. He just looked up at me with sick eyes and I didn't realize I was getting closer and closed to him, until I kissed him.

#10

#Ashley's point of view

I pushed away when I realized what I had done. I stared at him in awe of myself and so did he. I covered my mouth in disbelief and just as he was about to say something, I fled. I didn't want to hear what he had to say to me. I kept telling myself that he won't look at me any differently and I'm not going to get sick.

All he had was a fever. Kissing him burned, but who cares? He's not coughing or sneezing or even throwing up, he's just clammy and tired with a scorching fever. It felt a little like that one scene in The Hunger Games when Peeta has a fever, and Katniss kisses him anyway. Why did I do that?

#11

#Lloyd's point of view

I didn't know what to think of what just happened. Should I just forget about it? No, I couldn't do that... Maybe just act like it never happened? I don't know. I was too weak to get up and do anything. I want to chase after her, but I'm sure as soon as I set my feet on the ground, my face will too.

I was dizzy and hot and clammy, and I wanted so badly to move, but I just couldn't. It's almost like I'm paralyzed, but I don't think it's me being sick that's making me feel that way. I think it's just her...

#12

#Cole's point of view

..."I'm sending you all to the beaches in Japan for a break. One of you needs to volunteer to stay back and help with Lloyd," he said.

"I will!" Ashley said and jumped up. We all stared at her. "Uh, I mean... I will," she said a little bit more quietly. She sat back down. Jeez. She must love Lloyd.

#13

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley hadn't checked on me in a while, and I didn't realize I missed her. I still felt sweaty and clammy, and I wanted to move but I just couldn't. My body just wouldn't let me.

I was too weak to toss and turn, so I only moved when I really needed to. I could feel my sticky hair on my forehead just sitting there pretty much waiting to be smoothed back by Ashley. Where was she?

#14

#Ashley's point of view

I didn't feel sick. I didn't feel sick at all. I felt completely fine and perky and as happy as can be, but every time I walk past Lloyd's room, those feelings are replaced by something else. What was it, though?

Was it guilt or sorrow? Maybe sympathy? I had the urge to check on him, but not after yesterday. He just wouldn't look at me the same. I looked in at him through the door frame. He just layed there completely asleep. I decided to just go in and make sure he was okay.

He was still red and purple under the eyes and his skin was still very pale. The back of my finger brushed his cheek, and it woke him up. I was getting ready to flee when his hand found my wrist telling me not to. "Why did you leave yesterday?"

"I- I just- I don't know..." I could barely look into his eyes.

"Why would you do what you did yesterday? I don't know if I'm contagious. Nobody does."

"I guess you have to take chances," I said with a tiny laugh. He smiled. Then again, I didn't realize I was getting closer and closer to him until I had kissed him again.

#15

#Lloyd's point of view

She pushed herself away from me and scurried away again. Once again, I wanted to chase her, but I was too weak to. Was it something I was doing to make her run away?

To be honest, I didn't like it when she ran away. I liked her company, even though I barely knew her. Why does she like me do much? Do I like her?

#16

#Ashley's point of view

Why couldn't I get a grip on myself? Why did I do that again? I kissed the boy with a fever. That's who he's known as to me now. The boy with the fever. The never ending fever.

I found Sensei Wu to talk to him about Lloyd. "Sensei, don't you think we should get medical help for Lloyd? His fever is never ending! He's so ill, Sensei!"

"There are two kinds of medicine. One is prescribed, and the other is not. Take your pick."

"Um... Okay...? How about the one that's prescribed by a doctor!?" I snapped.

"Very well, then."

#17

#Ashley's point of view

I sat and watched the news later that night, and it began talking about a tsunami in Japan. I leapt up and listened to the TV. It showed the water behind a huge ice barrier. I knew who made it. Zane.

Apparently few were killed or injured, and almost none of the city was destroyed. They somehow managed to get all the water back to its original place and melt the ice barrier. Lloyd came wobbling in and sat on the couch next to me. "Lloyd! You're too weak to get up and walk on your own. Go back to bed!" I scolded him.

#18

#Lloyd's point of view

Sensei got me medicine from a doctor for me to take. It's the nastiest thing I've ever tasted. Ashley always makes sure I take it wether I like it or not. That's all she does now. We don't really talk or say really a word to each other. She just tells me to take my medicine.

I miss her talking to me. I want to talk to her, but I'm afraid she won't respond.

#19

#Ashely's point of view

Just when we thought Lloyd was better, he got worse. Now he can't even speak, eat, or drink. I don't know what else to do. Sensei knows, but he refuses to tell me. Nya has no clue what the old coot is talking about either. What am I to do with Lloyd?

#20

#Ashley's point of view

I went into Lloyd's room to check on him. The doctor suggested that he stay off of the medicine. I walked in and he was as pale as the sheets on his bed and his hair was completely drenched from sweat and he had red circles under his eyes. I thought I might cry.

"Lloyd?" his eyes opened to slits. I knelt beside him and stroked his hair back and remembered he couldn't talk. I frowned at the awful sight. What was I to do?

#21

#Ashley's point of view

Lloyd was basically on the verge of death. Seriously. He wasn't getting any better whatsoever. Sensei told me that there are two kinds of medicine. One's prescribed by a doctor, but the other one is not. I know he doesn't mean "over the counter medicine" because that'd just be stupid.

He refuses to tell me what he's talking about, and he never really says much about it. Nya really has no clue, either. Other than that, the twins are really quiet and they never seem to make a sound. They're the perfect ninjas already.

#22

#Ashley's point of view

I went into Lloyd's room again, and he was practically dying. "Lloyd?" I whimpered. He looked up at me with dying eyes. I slicked his sweaty hair back out of his face. His forehead was as hot as the sun, but that sun is dying out. "Lloyd, I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help you..." I squeaked.

He ran his fingers through my hair slowly as if to tell me it was okay, but it wasn't. He slowly drew me in and I got closer and closer and kissed him for what could be the last time.

#23

#Ashley's point of view

I gradually pulled away from him and my lips hovered right over his and he managed to choke one thing,"I'm not going to die. You're the only thing that keeps me going." It was almost like I had no time to smile and I pressed my lips against his softly and his fever about burned me.

#24

#Ashley's point of view

The medicine hasn't worked. Hospitalizing him wouldn't work. Nothing's working. He's dying. He'll be dead within the next few days if he doesn't get better. There's nothing I can do.

Sensei refuses to tell me the other kind of medicine. He says I have to figure it out on my own. What am I to do? I kept laughing at myself. I know the answer's obvious, but I can't seem to see it. Oh, right. It's obvious. Now I know exactly what it is.

#25

#Ashley's point of view

Laughter. It's laughter. My element's laughter. His medicine's laughter. Laughter is the best medicine. Duh. I ran back to Lloyd and he looked up at me with fading eyes. "Lloyd?" he continued to stare at me. He was ready to just die. "Didn't you hear?" he looked at me funny. "About the two five year olds?" he looked at me even funnier.

"Huh?" he choked.

"There were two five year olds talking and one asked the other,'Do you pray before you eat?' and he replied,'Oh, no no no. My mom's a good cook.'"

#26

#Ashley's point of view

Lloyd is almost completely fine now. He still has a slight fever from time to time, but that's all. He still has dark circles under his eyes, and he acts like nothing ever happened between us, and I sort of just play along. I don't know why he's acting like it didn't happen, I guess he just doesn't want the guys to know.

#27

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley and I were scared to see what was going on. We heard everything thud, every rumble, every yell. Ashley had a scared look on her face as I sat next to her with one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her head rested on my shoulder as she refused to cry.

"I'm sure everything's fine," I told her. I kissed the top of her head, but that wasn't good enough for her. She turned her head up and our lips closed the space between us. I admit it. I think I love her.

#28

#Lloyd's point of view

I was no longer known as the boy with the never ending fever to Ashley anymore. "Do you guys have any siblings?" Ashley asked.

"Well, everyone knows Nya. Sup, Nya?" Kai joked. Nya laughed.

"And everyone here knows Kai."

"I have a younger sister," Jay said and wove his hand in the air.

"Well, everyone here knows I have an identical twin," Terra said and looked over at Kai.

"Yeah, seriously," he laughed.

"I have two brothers," Alex said with a shrug that seemed like she was trying to say "oh well!"

"I have zero siblings," I said.

"Diddly squat?" Kay added.

"Yep." she laughed.

"Same."

"I'm also an only child," Cole said.

"Same," Ashley said. "What about you, Lloyd?"

"I have one sister named Lorry, but I haven't seen her in years. She's fourteen."

"Isn't that October's... Sort of age?" Cole asked.

"Oh, yeah. Guess it is. Where is October?"

"I think she just went back to bed," Kai said. Ashley sat up and looked at me as the rest of the group carried on with another random conversation.

"So, you have a sister named Lorry, huh?"

"Yep."

"Lorry Garmadon." I laughed. I nodded slightly. She laughed and pecked my lips. Ashley's so crazy.

#29

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley was terribly upset right now. I gradually and unnoticeably moved over to her. We weren't in duck and cover position, we were just laying on the cold, hard metal floor under the table. We were all laying on our stomachs, some of us not wanting to look around to see what was going on. I put my arm over Ashley's back and I could feel her tremble and shudder. She didn't look up to see me there. She kept her face buried in her arms. I rubbed her back feeling terribly sympathetic.

I had never really seen Ashley like this. This had to be everyone's nightmare. Being trapped in a metal room with FBI agents enclosing you with guns ready to fire.

#30

#Ashley's point of view

After that, I wondered who the person I was going to marry in the future would be. What would he look like? Act like? How tall would he be? I wonder if he'll talk a lot. Kay went back to her house because she said she had things to do, but of course Terra stayed.

I felt so happy and jittery and excited. Kai and Alex seemed pretty pleased. They seemed relieved almost. Lloyd couldn't get enough of my reaction to the whole thing. He was laughing at me, but then I'd slap him. Giggle.

#31

#Ashley's point of view

I love Lloyd's little sister! She's hyper and sweet and really funny. She and Lloyd were having this contest to see who could have the last comeback. Lloyd said to her,"With you as my sister, I'd put poison in your drink."

And she came back. "Well, with you as my brother, I'd drink it." Everyone was like oohhhh what now and stuff. I looked at Lloyd and laughed. He seemed to lighten up about it then. Lloyd loves me. He just doesn't want to admit it.

#32

#Lloyd's point of view

Yeah, okay. I admit it. I just don't want to. I love Ashley. I love her to death. Why didn't I want to admit it, though? Every time I looked at her, it makes me feel uneasy. Every time she laughs, it makes me feel sheepish. I smile at her laugh and frown at her cries.

I want to tell her that I love her, but how?

#33

#Ashley's point of view

I see the way Lloyd acts around me. I try not to acknowledge it, though. He still seemed a little off after being sick, and I don't know if any of the guys knew I kissed him. I began to wonder who I'd marry in the future. It couldn't be Lloyd. Just couldn't.

My ninja suit is maroon. I like it because I think it looks good with my jet-black hair and gold eyes. Lloyd never seems to talk much anymore. He's kind of quiet. He has to say something eventually.

#34

#Lloyd's point of view

I watched Ashley as she laughed. Her cheeks were so red and her smile was so big. Her eyes even smiled. I smiled at her. I hadn't realized how dazed I was. "Hey, anyone know what kind of chemical this train's carrying?" I asked. Everyone froze. Everyone had forgotten that the train was carrying chemicals.

Zane seemed to be the first to realize what the chemical was. "Hydrogen. The train's carrying hydrogen! The train's going too fast! It'll heat up and the hydrogen will explode! We're going to die if we don't do something soon!" I looked at Ashley.

I had to tell her how I feel about her in case we died. In case we didn't make it. "Ashley?" I finally managed to say. She looked at me. "I- I um..." There was no turning back now.

#35

#Lloyd's point of view

"Ashley, I- I love you. I love you more than anything. Nothing can compare. To me, your smile is one of the seven wonders of the world. I love you, Ashley! And I-" without time to think or comprehend what was going on, Ashley kissed me.

She wasn't letting go, so I wasn't. Her fingers ran through my hair. She pulled off and I slowly opened my eyes to look at her. Our foreheads were together and I stared at the bottom of the train as it shook. Without thinking about it, our lips moved back in perfect sync. We didn't think about how everyone was probably staring at us.

She pulled back off and I just stared at her. I wasn't sure of what to think of what just happened.

#36

#Ashley's point of view

Lloyd's skin was flushed and pale but his cheeks were red with nervousness and I could almost feel his heart flutter. "I love you too, Lloyd. Don't you ever forget that," I said and felt like I might tear up. Lloyd smiled, and I followed.

He leaned back into me and our lips were pressed together again. I hadn't kissed him in maybe a year, and to be honest, I didn't realize until now that I had missed it.

#37

#Ashley's point of view

I could feel his heart race and flutter the entire time, and just now it was beginning to slow down. He was silent now and trying to control his heavy, slow breathing. I hope we get off this train alive, but even if we don't, I could die right now with no regrets.

#38

#Lloyd's point of view

Later that night, I woke up to see Ashley crawling in next to me. Not a word was said, and I just fell back asleep. In the morning, I woke up, and she was still there. I laughed. She woke up and sat up on her elbows and looked at me. "Sorry," I laughed.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. I kissed her lingeringly before we got up. We made a pact we weren't going to do anything foolish. We learned our lesson from the mistakes of others, trust me.

#39

#Lloyd's point of view

She looked like she might cry. She flinched and looked away at our reactions. I felt really guilty about it. "Ashley? Ashley, we're sorry... I'm sorry..." I said. She shook her head and scurried away. Terra nudged me and motioned for me to follow her. "Later, Terra, later. I think she might want to be by herself for a while..." I said.

We all sat at the table and began talking about everything. "Her eyes. Are rainbow colored," Cole said.

"Yeah, that was insane. Her irises are every single shade of everything you could imagine," Kai added.

"How do you think the scientists did that?" Jay asked.

"I have no freakin clue," Kay said. "Lloyd, maybe now would be a good time to- you know, go talk to Ashley," she said with her voice quieting at the end. I got up and walked down the hall to Ashley's room.

I opened the door and stuck my head in. "Ashley? Are you awake?" I asked quietly. She was laying on her stomach.

"Yeah," she said quietly without looking up. I walked in and shut the door behind me. She was wearing a shirt with a complete open back, and I noticed what looked to be a third degree burn. I rushed to her side.

"Oh my God! Are you alright!?" I asked her. She weakly nodded. "Ashley, this needs to be cleaned!" I said. She shook her head the best she could with her cheek pressed down against her bed.

"It's fine... The scientists burned me, that's all," she said quietly and weakly.

"I'll- I'll clean it."

"No, Lloyd. You don't need to do that. Please don't," she said a bit stronger this time. I didn't listen to her and got a wet cloth and gently put it on her burn. She winced and her fist tightened.

"Sorry... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's fine," she sighed.

"Ashley, listen... I- I meant what I said to you on the train. I swear on my life I did. I love you, Ashley. You were right. I did have every option to pull away, and there's no excuse to that... I really do love you, Ashley... Please believe me..."

She opened her eyes that withheld the rainbow. "Why should I?"

"You shouldn't... But I'm begging you to." She turned her head to look at me. She turned herself so she was on her back. I stared at her with begging eyes. I leaned down as her fingers went through my hair. She leaned up the rest of the way and our lips intertwined, and she fell back down, but the space between us stayed closed.

#40

#Lloyd's point of view

Yeah, I guess you could say I ended up almost and completely making out with her. Okay, there's no almost in that. Ashley pushed me off and my lips hovered right above hers. Her lips barely moved when she spoke.

"I believe you," she said. Without time to think, our lips intertwined again. I do love Ashley. How could I have ever had any doubt about that?

#Cole's point of view

Two hours later, nor Lloyd or Ashley had been seen. "Anyone know where Lloyd and Ashley are?" Kai said.

"I don't know. I'll go check Ashley's room," I said and got up. I slowly opened Ashley's door. Lloyd and Ashley were both completely asleep. Ashley was resting at Lloyd's side, and her head rested on his shoulder.

#41

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley kept a clenched jaw and fist the entire time they cleaned her burn. When they left, she was still in a dulling pain. "Are you alright? You seem really tense," I said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm-" she paused and pushed herself up on her hands. She paused for a second. She leapt up and ran to her bathroom and got sick.

"Oh my God! Ashley! Are you okay!?" I asked and rushed to her side.

"Well, I- I- the scientists put a needle in my arm, and they told me it would all be over in forty eight hours! I didn't realize until now what they meant! I have forty eight hours to live, Lloyd!"

...

#Lloyd's point of view

"Ashley, no- you- you'll make it. I swear! I'll make sure of it... I- I promise," I said sadly. She sat on the floor of her bathroom with tears struggling to fall and I knelt down beside her. "Ashley, you'll make it. Wether you're ill afterwards or not. I'll make sure of it!"

"Lloyd, it's over. My life is over. I'm not going to have kids, I'm not going to get married. It's over, Lloyd. I'm- I'm- I'm not going to live to see another day," she stammered and her tears began to fall.

"No, Ashley, no! Don't say those things! Of course you will! I don't know who you're going to end up marrying, or what your kids will turn out like, but those things will become part of your life; wether if it's today or tomorrow or in a thousand years. I swear to you, Ashley. I swear."

#42

#Lloyd's point of view

I swallowed. He about dug his claw into my chin, and I round house kicked him and I felt his jaw crack. I didn't look back and I ran and threw Ashley over my shoulder. I turned my head and saw us being chased by Kahn. He was about to catch up to us when Terra came out of nowhere and kicked him over with all her might.

"Terra!?" Ashley pushed free and I let her loose and she stood on the ground.

"Keep running! You don't want to be around for this!" Her brother's hellhound form leapt at her and pinned her to the ground and I grabbed Ashley's wrist and took off running. We left the underworld and sent the dragon back. We got back to the Bounty and Ashley passed out.

"Ashley!? Ashley are you okay!?" I asked and lightly shook her. She didn't respond and I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I set her on her stomach, and she woke up. Her head fell back down. "You alright?" she weakly nodded. I looked at her slashed back. She still had her open back shirt on. "Ashley, this is gonna kill you, but, this needs to be somewhat cleaned."

She flinched at my words. "I'm not going to die anymore, Lloyd," she muttered. "Whatever it was the stupid Hellhounds wanted, they got it from my blood. Whatever the scientists put in it," she said quietly. She wasn't opening her eyes.

"What could the scientists have put in your blood that they could've wanted so badly? Don't their experiments and things normally cause some serious mutations?" I asked as I sat back down beside her and placed the cloth on her back. She shuddered through clenched teeth and tightened her hand to a fist.

"Yeah, I don't really know. Hopefully it's all over, but I have a feeling it's not..." she said quietly.

"Ashley, I'm- I'm so sorry all of this happened to you..." I shuddered, holding back tears. I looked at the wound I was cleaning. I blistered burn that had been torn through by a beast's claws.

"No, Lloyd. It- it's fine. It happens," she said with a shudder.

"No, Ashley. Things like this don't happen. Peopleok don't just get kidnapped by scientists to be tested on. People don't just get torn up by hellhounds, Ashley!" I felt myself tense, and a loosened and lowered my voice. "Sorry, it- I just- these kind of things only happen to certain people, Ashley!" she turned her head to look at me.

I felt like I might cry, and she rolled painfully to her back. "Lloyd, I-" she didn't know what to say.

"People don't just come across people like you, Ashley. They'd be lucky if they did. You have no idea how lucky I am to have you here right now. People like you, they- they just don't exist... But, somehow, you managed to come into existence, and you came to existence in my life, not anyone else's. I'm so lucky to have you, Ashley," my voice trailed off.

I slowly leaned down and she leaned up. My lips hovered over hers and I muttered,"You have no idea." Our lips intertwined and she slowly made her way back down. The space between us remained closed. I love Ashley, I really do. I don't know where I'd be without her...

#43

#Lloyd's point of view

Yes, I'm heart broken. Better yet, heart shattered. It was like I didn't even know I had a heart until I met Ashley, and I seriously noticed when my heart was gone, and Ashley stole it. Now, it's shattered. Ashley's actually gone... I thought I'd never see the day.

Ashley's laugh was one of the eight wonders of the world. Her smile was as radiant as the sun. Her kisses were something else. I don't know how to describe them. I don't know how to describe my shattered heart. Even seeing all of the ninja in middle school doesn't take my mind or what's left of my heart off of her.

Every other thought that flows through my head is "Ashley's dead." I felt sick. Love sick. Mind sick. Emotionally sick. Why did Ashley have to die? Why couldn't it have been anyone but Ashley? Every breath I give now is a shudder of pain and agony. I murmured one thing to myself without realizing it. "I love, you Ashley. Don't you forget that." Ashley's gone...

#44

#Lloyd's point of view

When I got back, I went and just laid down on my bed and finally just let my tears glide silently across my face. Soft sunlight poured into the room. Ashley's smile was even brighter than the light of the sun. I shuddered and winced at the thoughts of Ashley. Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. I missed her so much. I broke a promise. A promise to Ashley.

I promised her that she'd live to get married. I promised her she would live to have kids one day. They might've been my kids. I might've married Ashley. But now, she's gone. You know how when you're nervous, you get butterflies fluttering in your stomach?

Right now, I had serious butterflies. They weren't fluttering, though. They were twitching their wings as they died from the sharp pieces of my shattered heart. I soon wore myself out getting emotional and trying to hold my emotions back thinking about Ashley, and fell asleep.

Of course, I dreamed about Ashley. In my dream, she was more radiant than ever. Her hair was french braided opposed to Just having it pulled back plainly. Her eyes were golden again, like two drops of light from the sun. She was just standing outside walking around in the plains of Ninjago with the wind blowing softly. I tried to call out to her, but not a sound escaped my mouth. She wore a black dress that flared out to her knees. She walked through the field slowly, and just stared at the ground and occasionally to her side. I tried to call out to her again, but she kept walking. I tried running to her, but the distance between us seemed to get longer and farther. I could never reach Ashley.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I woke with a start, but there was no one there. I looked at the floor. There lay a light blue feather, different from the ones I've been finding. This one burnt with the flames.

#45

#Lloyd's point of view

I still miss Ashley so much... Every time I look at the sun, I think of Ashley. Just about everything reminds me of her... It's an awful thing. Every time I think of her, I remember she's dead, and my heart breaks even further. I wouldn't be surprised if my heart has been worn down to dust by now.

I continuously dream about Ashley, but it's always the same dream. She can never hear me. She can never see me. She's there and existent, but I'm not. This morning, when I woke up, there was a wight feather, a light blue one, and a pale yellow one. It was more of a cream sort of color, and it was the most beautiful one I had seen yet.

It didn't go up in flames. It didn't get wet. It wouldn't freeze. Where are these feathers coming from? I have no idea. I could almost hear Ashley's laugh, but it was like an echo. It was distant. I wish that laughter were actually here.

#46

#Lloyd's point of view

I stared into my bathroom mirror and massaged the tiredness from my eyes. When my eyes opened, Ashley's reflection was standing right next to mine. She was smiling at me, but with grief. I looked to my side. She wasn't there. I looked back into the mirror. She was there.

She laughed, and it wasn't distant. It was right by me. I took a step back. This was really freaking me out. I felt Ashley's hand on my cheek. She was really there. Her reflection stayed in the mirror. She kissed me. She pulled off, and my eyes opened, and her reflection was gone, and so was she. All that she left was a feather on the floor.

#47

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley. I dreamed the same dream about Ashley. Only this time, the dress she was wearing was the color of her ninja suit; a purplish maroon. She was beautiful. Her hair still in a French braid. Her eyes were gold. Her hair was dark. She was just- still is gorgeous.

She's just- she's Ashley. Why wouldn't she get out of my mind!? If she won't leave my heart, she's not leaving my mind. Once something's in your heart, it pretty much stays there. I would do anything to have Ashley back. She's an angel. She's my angel. I love her. I need her...

#48

#Lloyd's point of view

I stepped down from the table for a second as the guys continued with the speech. They really got him good. They still are getting him. I stepped outside. I really need some air. It's ridiculous. My head hurt along with my cheeks from laughing so hard yet trying not to. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I stated up at the moon.

I heard an extremely familiar voice say,"Miss me?" I turned around. It couldn't be. It was. Ashley.

#49

#Lloyd's point of view

"Uh, Lloyd? You feeling okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm- I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, for one, it looks like you're nervous about something."

"How can you tell?"

"You're stammering, and you're words are shaky, and you're shaky."

"Oh, I- I um... Nevermind... It's- it's nothing..."

"Lloyd, nothing's something. What's wrong?" She sat up and began to undo the braid in her hair.

"Um... Well- just- nevermind. Trust me. It's- it's nothing."

"Alright. Why don't you go to bed? You look like you need to relax." She dropped her hand and her hair, wavy from being in a braid, fell over her shoulders and around the frame of her face.

"Yeah. No kidding. I'm- I'm gonna miss you when you're gone..." I gripped the ring tighter in my fist.

"I'm gonna miss you more than you could ever believe," Ashley whimpered, and tears edged her eyes. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"Hey, hey. It's all going to turn out alright. I thought I'd never see you again, but here I am with you right now. You have no clue how torn I was and how much my heart had shattered when you were gone. I thought my life was over..." Ashley laughed through her tears.

"I don't want to leave, though. I want to stay, but I can't... I just- can't..."

"I love you, Ashley. I really do from the bottom of my heart. I swear on my life."

"I love you too, Lloyd, but I can't stay! I wish I could, but-" I kissed her to shut her up.

"You talk way too much," I said quietly. Our lips intertwined again, and I really realized how much I love her, yet I didn't have enough courage to ask her...

#50

#Lloyd's point of view

I jumped up. "Wait! If we never had to rescue the music twins, that means- ASHLEY!" I cried. Before Holly could say another word, Ashley walked out and was confused at what was going on.

"Dude. If I'm still- nevermind. I made sure Ashley was rescued. There's a pretty good reason why." Holly smiled. There was something familiar and strange about her smile. Why would she have gotten rid of two of Kai's kids, but make sure that Ashley was saved?

"What's going on? Where are the music twins?" Ashley asked. "Why is- Sc- Scarlett here?"

"I don't even know," Scarlett said.

"How do we all remember a past that didn't happen?" Cole asked.

"How could you forget?" Holly said and smiled. "I have to get back to my own time... I think I might need to get back before-"

"Where's Willow!?" Terra said angrily. "I swear, if you took Willow from me, I'll-!"

"Calm down! Willow's still here. She's fine. Nothing else has changed. I promise," Holly said. "I have to go. I have to go before I accidently change the future even further." With that, she walked out the door. I got up. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked out the door to the deck. The girl had wings, and she opened them to fly.

"Wait- I- I know who you are." She turned to look at me with a faint smile. "Ashley- your- your mother and I- were we ever married? Do I marry her?"

"Sorry, Dad... but, I'm afraid I can't affect the future further than I already have. You'll have to find out on your own. You need to ask her. If she does say no, at least you would've asked her. Bye, Dad. See you in the future." With that, she jumped off the deck and I watched her soar and disappear with a flash. Ashley doesn't know who she was, but I have a feeling everyone else knows who she was. I walked back inside.

"Alright, guys... I've had enough for one day, and I say we all just need to go to bed..." I said. Everyone seemed to agree and got up and went to their rooms. In the middle of the night, Ashley came rushing into my room with a face wet and sticky from tears. I sat up and I wrapped her in my arms as she cried into my shoulder. "Ashley, Ashley. Hey, hey. What's wrong?" I said quietly.

"I- I had a nightmare and- and I- I-" She was choked up too badly to speak.

"Hey, sshhh... It's fine. It's okay. It was just a dream..." I whispered to her as I stroked her hair. "Sshhhh..."

"Lloyd, I-" she shuddered, but I cut her off.

"It's fine. It was only a dream. It wasn't real."

"But- it- it just-"

"Hey, it's fine. I promise you. It's okay." Her crying slowed to shudders, and I'm sure she was beginning to fall asleep. "Ashley?"

"Yeah?" she shuddered.

"When I- I came into your room, that wasn't nothing..."

"Huh?"

"Ashley, w- will you marry me?"

***REVIEW! It's your last chance... The reviewers decide... Does Ashley live? REVIEW!***


	360. Chapter 360 It's Her

#Lloyd's point of view  
Kai and I looked at each other, and we knew the camera was on us. My sister is pregnant with triplets. "Alright, how do you wanna get back at him?" Kai said.

"Dude! It's his wedding!"

"Oh yeah... You're right. Even better." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's on cameras everywhere and everyone's watching all over the world!"

"Exactly!"

"I'm not ruining my sister's wedding!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, guys, I think we should just talk to them afterwards! We don't need to get into this right now!" Alex said.

"Are you crazy!? This is perfect!" Cole said.

"Okay, if Cole's joining the conversation, so am I!" Jay said.

"I don't think it's right for us to do this to Sterling," Zane said.

"Couldn't agree more!" I said.

"We could be arrested," Zane said.

"Yeah, seriously. Ashley- Ashley's already dying, and the next thing I need is my sister hating me!" I said sarcastically. "Besides, my sister can't help how many she's carrying!"

"Yeah, well, they didn't have to make the choice to-"

"Okay, both of you stop," Alex interrupted. "Just leave them be. Yeah, we originally planned to embarrass him at his wedding, but now that I think about it, it's probably a really bad idea."

"Yeah, well, it was also a bad idea when Terra and I-"

"Don't even start! Yeah, it all turned out okay, but it's definitely not going to turn out okay for us if we do what we're saying we're going to!" Alex said. She spoke the truth. "We're not going to crash his wedding... even though we were invited." Seriously, though, I couldn't agree with her more.

"She's correct," Zane said.

"Okay, maybe you're right, but-" Kai began, but Alex interrupted him.

"No buts!"

"Okay, fine."

"You and I will talk to Sterling later. And then you and I are gonna talk." I resisted the temptation to laugh as everyone oohed. I looked back up at my sister with a smile on my face. She waved to me and I waved back. She looked gorgeous, I must admit. Her hair was perfectly curly and her eyes were defined and her skin looked flawless. Sterling hadn't brushed his hair; it rather looked even wilder and even more messed up, but it suits him. It looks like Kai's hair; just black.

Sterling quieted the crowd down. "And we're asking all of you for name suggestions." He laughed at the crowd's excitement. Lorry seemed so happy. Lorry put her hand on Sterling's shoulder and whispered something in his ear, and he turned his head to look at her, and he said something, she laughed, and they kissed each other, and the crowd's talk got louder. I was really happy for both of them, and I never would've guessed that my sister would be marrying Kai's son.

October walked out, and everyone got really loud, and October put her hands up, and everyone quieted down. "At the castle, we like unusual names, and you can write the name suggestions on a piece of paper and either put it in the castle's mail or give it to our friends T'Shawna Jackson or Rick Thompson at Ninjago high school." Everyone began to talk. "And as the queen, I expect good suggestions from you people!" she joked. Sterling stepped up next to her and said something to her. October laughed and nodded.

Lorry stepped up beside Sterling. I felt my cellphone buzz, and I took it out to see who it was. It was from the Bounty. I answered it and could barely hear whoever was talking. "Lloyd! It's Ashley!" It was Terra. I took off without saying anything and ran to the Bounty as fast as I could. I flew through the doors, and I could hear them all talking in Ashley's room. "How're we gonna explain this to Lloyd?"

"I- I don't know!" Kay said.

"But we were the ones taking care of her!" Nya said. It scared me, and it made me shake. I opened the door to Ashley's room. I could only think of one thing to say.

"Oh my god! Ashley!" What the heck happened!?

***REVIEW! or else... What's up with Ashley? Is she even alive? Will the mysteries of this story ever be answered? Got name suggestions or suggestions for the story? Will I make it to 400 chapters!? REVIEW!***


	361. Chapter 361 Blood

#Lloyd's point of view

"W- what happened!? Why are there ashes all over the floor!?" I looked at Ashley. She was even more gorgeous than usual. Her hair was wavier than the waves of the ocean, and she looked perfect, and her eyes looked like two golden drops of sun. "And- w- why does Ashley look s- so..." I was dazed. I couldn't finish. She looked stunning.

"We're just gonna leave the two of you alone..." Nya said and got up, and all of the other girls followed and shut the door on the way out. I turned back to Ashley and she got up and walked up to me.

"What happened, Ashley?"

"The- the phoenix gave its life for mine."

"How?"

"I was literally dying, and the phoenix came in through the window, and its fire disappeared, and all of its feathers turned white, and it- it saw me, and it- it began to cry, and one of its tears fell on me, and- a phoenix's tears are golden, and it- it rejuvenated me, and it- it-" Ashley began to cry and I pulled her in close to me as she cried into my chest. "It turned to ashes, and it- it died, Lloyd!"

"Hey, it's okay," I said softly. I hadn't noticed until now that Ashley had faint auburn highlights in her hair now. "You look gorgeous, though," I said and pulled back a little bit to look at her. She smiled. "But tears aren't a good look on you. Stop crying," I joked. She laughed and I pulled her back into a hug. She held her hands on my shoulders and I held my arms around her waist. She sighed.

"There's only one issue, though, Lloyd."

"What's that?"

"I- I don't know if I still have cancer or not."

"If you do, we'll get through it. I promise. Now, come on. Let's clean up the ashes." We cleaned it all up, and we put them in the ocean. "Okay, now we're suppose to be at the wedding reception for my sister and the prince of Ninjago." Ashley laughed.

"Okay, I'll go clean up a little bit and tell everyone else to get ready," she said with a smile and walked off. I stared into the ocean, and I got a text from Kai on my cellphone and I pulled it out to look at it and began walking to our room as I read it. I opened the door, my eyes still on my phone.

"Hey, Kai wants to know if-" I stopped when I looked up and saw Ashley. I squeaked. She walked up to me.

"Did you just- squeak?" she said and began to laugh. She looked amazing! How could I not squeak? She just looked at me as I tried not to squeak again. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she just laughed at me. She had her hair in a fish tail and she was in a dress the same color as her ninja suit that fit tightly up top but flared out to her knees from her waist. I just looked at her and she laughed again. She moved her hands to the back of my head and drew me in and I kissed her.

We were interrupted by Terra. "Sorry to- uh, interrupt you two, but- we really should probably get going." Terra walked away and I looked back at Ashley. She laughed at me and kissed again before we left. We walked through the castle doors and news reporters swarmed us, and Terra, Kay, Nya, Willow, Ivy, Crissy and the little girl we didn't know the name of slipped away. We had given the young ones tomorrow tea for the night. Dominic, Delaney and Charlotte were behind us. They slipped away to go hug their Aunt Lorry. I smiled.

"What do you think of the prince marrying your sister?" one of them asked me, but I wasn't paying attention. I seemed to snap into reality.

"What?" All of the reporters broke back out into chatter trying to ask me a bunch of different things at once. "Sorry, I'm not answering any of your questions," I said and slipped away, followed by Ashley. What do I think of my sister marrying the prince? I think Lorry's a princess.

#Cole's point of view

I saw Terra and I walked towards her and she walked to me. "Hey," I said and kissed her. "How's Ashley?"

"Oh, she's here. She's-"

"Mommy? Where's Crissy?" We looked down and Willow was standing next to us.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you and your sister go look for her, okay?"

"Okay." Willow walked off, and Terra looked back at me and I laughed.

"So, what's the deal with Ashley?"

"Her phoenix gave its life for her, and one of its golden tear drops landed on her and it turned to a pile of ashes, and it rejuvenated her."

"So, does she still have cancer?"

"There's a pretty good chance of it, but we're not sure." I hope Ashley doesn't still have cancer. She doesn't deserve it.

#Sterling's point of view

I was with Lorry when I felt something grab my legs, and I looked down, and Charlotte, Dominic, and Delaney were coming up to greet Lorry and I. I guess I'm their uncle now. Kinda crazy. "Hey there, squirts," I said.

"Uncle Sterling, are you really a prince?" Delaney asked. I laughed.

"Yes, and your Aunt Lorry is a princess." She and Dominic exchanged glances.

"Really!?"

"Yep." They looked at each other and ran off. I laughed.

"So sorry to interrupt everyone!" I froze as everyone quieted down. Great. It's Wednesday.

"Wednesday!" I said through clenched teeth, and she heard me.

"Not now, Father."

"I am not your father!"

"As you know, many rumors were concluded true, but he forgot to add one rumor and conclude that it was indeed true."

"Wednesday! Don't you dare!"

"I, Princess Wednesday, is indeed Prince Sterling's daughter." Great.

"I, Prince Sterling, is not this girl's father, and the rumor that she is a liar is concluded true!" I heard silent laughs from people in the room and saw the news reporters and media write everything down and take pictures and record what was going on. Wednesday just glared at me. "I'll have you all know that we'll be having a blood test tomorrow, and our blood will show absolutely no similarities or relation." This was sure to end up all over magazine covers by tomorrow.

I woke up in the morning with a tremendous head ache, and I groaned, and Lorry woke up. "What's wrong with you?" she laughed.

"Was I drinking last night?"

"Um... I sure do hope not. You have a blood test today, remember?"

"Oh, shoot! I totally forgot! What time is it?"

"I don't know. You should probably get up and get dressed." I got up and put my jeans on and put on my grey t-shirt and put my dog tags under my shirt.

I walked over to Lorry who was still laying in bed and kissed her forehead. "Bye." She kissed me on the lips.

"Bye." I left and Lorry went back to sleep. I got to the doctor's office, and Wednesday was already there. We had our blood tested, and I am so ready to murder this girl right now. After all the trouble she's caused the royal family, after it ended up all over magazine covers and the news and even the newspaper, she's not my daughter.

***REVIEW! Oooh Sterling's gonna kill her! And is Ashley cancer free? Is she actually okay? Mysteries to be answered! Name suggestions? Story suggestions? REVIEW!***


	362. Chapter 362 Free

#Lloyd's point of view

I had awoken in the middle of the night with a start, and of course, I'm sure you can guess what my nightmare was about; Ashley. I sat up, and Ashley sat up next to me. She felt my forehead like she normally does, and I just wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me and our lips interlocked. Ashley didn't need to ask what my nightmare was about this time. She knew. I was scared she still had cancer, and it was even worse than last time. Kissing her and knowing she was here with me made me feel so much better.

Ashley pulled off and looked at me, and she looked deep into my eyes. She didn't need to say anything, so she didn't, and I didn't either. She moved back to me and kissed my lips and I kissed hers. I loved kissing Ashley. For one, it brings back so many memories of her; like when I first realized I was falling in love with her; I was falling for her. For two, I love just knowing she's there. Kissing Ashley is indescribable. Ashley laid down and pulled me down on top of her and I kissed her again. "I love you, Lloyd," she said softly.

"I love you too, Ashley." I continued to kiss her. When I woke up, it was about twelve in the afternoon. Ashley wasn't next to me, and it worried me a little bit. I got out of bed and put my sweatpants on and my sweatshirt and walked out into the living room and everyone was in there, even Ashley. I sat next to her and she kissed me.

"Check out what's on the news," Kai said. I looked at the TV. It was already all over the news, and Sterling only had his blood test thirty minutes ago. Wednesday was having charges pressed against her for false claims. She isn't Sterling's daughter. I couldn't help but to laugh.

#Kai's point of view

Okay, so maybe it was a good thing I didn't embarrass Sterling yesterday in front of everyone, including the entire world... Okay, so maybe Alex was right. My wife was right. Alex just glared at me, and I didn't look at her. "I told you so," she said and laughed.

"Yeah, okay, maybe you were right..." She laughed and nudged me. I laughed. "Oh, shut up," I said. Alex laughed and I looked at her.

"I love you," she laughed almost sarcastically.

"Uh huh." She laughed and put her hand on my cheek and I leaned in and kissed her. "You suck."

"Psh, I know," she joked and kissed me again. I really love this woman sometimes.

#Jay's point of view

"Can you believe it?" I said.

"In someways, yes. In other ways, yeah, not really," Nya said. I laughed. The little girl walked in.

"Why won't you tell us your name?" I asked.

"You've never asked."

"Well then, what is it?"

"Cindy." Just by looking at her, that name suits her. It suits her really well.

Nya leaned over and whispered something in my ear. "Jay, what if we adopted her?"

#Zane's point of view

I sat with my arm around Kay and Crissy walked in with Willow. Crissy walked up to us and Willow went to Terra and Cole. "Hey, sweetheart," Kay said and picked her up and put her on her lap. Crissy began playing with her hair, and I smiled.

"Hey! Hey Crissy!" I yelled in a whisper. Crissy looked up at me. "What? I didn't say anything." Crissy just stared at me and I laughed. Kay nudged me. "What?" Kay laughed.

"Stop tormenting our daughter," she laughed.

"I'm not tormenting her," I laughed. Kay rolled her eyes and laughed and looked back at Crissy. Crissy's never to find out she's a robot.

#Cole's point of view

Willow's about twenty months old, and Ivy's eleven months. Almost a year. It didn't take long for Ivy and Charlotte to come wobbling in. They're still trying to practice walking, and the two of them seem to help each other out. It's pretty cute. I don't know how else to put it. Willow sat next to Terra and was trying not to fall asleep. Charlotte went to Lloyd and Ivy came to me. I picked her up and set her in my lap. Terra rested her head on my shoulder. "Can you believe it?"

"Believe what?" I said.

"That you and I have two kids." I looked at Ivy and Willow. It was crazy. I looked over at Cindy with Jay and Nya. Crissy with Zane and Kay. I looked over at Charlotte with Lloyd and Ashley. Kai and Alex's kids have all moved off of the ship. Scarlett's in college, and October and Sterling are the prince and queen. We saw Scarlett at the wedding last night for the first time in months, and she seemed so much older. She seemed so different. Scarlett's a princess, too. She may be older than October because of tomorrow tea, but she wasn't next in line for the throne. Ivy looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I smiled. I have a family I thought I'd never have.

#Lloyd's point of view

Charlotte was messing with Ashley's braided hair, and I smiled. I love my daughters and my one son. Dominic and Delaney were asleep, and I didn't want to wake them up. You never really want to wake a sleeping baby up... It never ends well. "I'm gonna go check on the twins." Ashley gave me Charlotte, and of course, she began to mess with my hair, and I laughed. Ashley brought Dominic back who was quiet but had his eyes open.

"Where's Delaney?"

"She's still asleep." She held Dominic over her shoulder, and he slowly blinked as he looked at me. I smiled and he slowly fell back asleep on Ashley's shoulder. Later that day, we still hadn't a clue of what Sterling had done to Wednesday, but I took Ashley to the doctor, and they ran a few tests on her.

It had to be the greatest news I had ever heard in my entire life. "Your wife is cancer free."

***oh just review for heaven's sake.***


	363. Chapter 363 Ocean of Ashes and Fire

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley's face expression changed, and so did mine. "W-what? Are- are you serious!?" she said with excitement.

"Yes, you heard me correctly. You're cancer free!" Ashley shrieked and threw her arms around my neck and I hugged her back. I didn't know how to react. This was crazy! The doctor smiled and I mouthed to him that he could be dismissed. I pushed back to look at Ashley. She was almost crying.

"I- I don't have cancer anymore, Lloyd!" she yelled in a whisper and her voice squeaked at times as she tried to hold her tears back. I pulled her back into a hug and stroked her hair and held her tight. I wasn't going to lose her. My worst nightmares weren't coming true.

"I- I know, Ashley, I- I-" I didn't know what to say.

#Sterling's point of view  
I threw that- (well, Lorry would say not to say it, so I'm not going to) in the dungeon. She's having charges pressed against her, and they're going to find her real father. It didn't take long for it to spread all over the news. I knew that it'd be all over magazine covers and it'd make the front page of the newspaper by tomorrow. News of Lorry's triplets had already spread tremendously. I was really happy to see Scarlett again. I hadn't seen her in forever.

Scarlett looked so much older and so much more mature, too. She even looked prettier. I guess she's a princess, too. It's not just October and I. And Lorry... And our future triplets. We've already gotten hundreds of name suggestions. People have sent in Amber and Wednesday and wrote "jk" or "just kidding" or "lol" below it and then they give a real name suggestion.

For girls, we've gotten  
Micah  
Silver  
Finnely  
Arie  
Anna  
Annabella  
Ana Sophia  
Sofie  
Rebecca  
Madeline  
Madelyn  
Caroline  
Carolina  
Autumn  
Summer  
Winter  
December  
February  
Pepper

And a ton of other ones. Some of them are really unusual. We've gotten some boy names, too. Just not as much. I guess girl names are just easier to come up with.

Landon  
Blake  
Connor  
Collin  
Jake  
Paul  
Seth  
Carter  
Cameron  
Finn

And some other ones. Well, we've probably gotten about a thousand name suggestions by now. It's crazy. People won't stop sending names in. Lorry and I almost regret asking for suggestions, but then again, we're glad we asked because we could really come up with much on our own. Lorry's about a month and half in; maybe two months. She isn't showing whatsoever, and she's carrying triplets. I guess that just happens when you're Garmadon's daughter, which I guess makes you immortal too.

Well- he used to be Garmadon, until Lloyd defeated him. But still. My mom didn't show at all when she was carrying October and I. She wasn't showing with Scarlett or Harmony. Well, Harmony was never born. But still. I miss the little twerps. Harmony and Melody- they- they just never existed, but they exist still in my heart.

#October's point of view  
I was hanging out with Nate and his little sister at the hospital, and the news crew came into the room as I sat with her and talked to her, and the next morning, it was on the news. I was now being introduced as a cancer supporter. I woke up and went and sat on the couch in my pajamas, AKA, my sweatpants and hoodie. I sat and watched the news as they showed the video of me and Nate's little sister.

They soon showed pictures of Sterling and Lorry taken by the paparazzi and began talking about their future and how Lorry was apparently living a nightmare carrying triplets. I laughed. These people know nothing. I got a text, and I picked it up to see it was Rick. "Shouldn't you be in school?" I texted.

I felt two hands on my shoulders. "No." I jumped up and turned around.

"Rick!" I said angrily.

"What?" I just glared at him.

"Don't you ever sneak up on me like that again!"

"Sorry," he said sarcastically. Rick's a year older than me, and he's seventeen. He's got sort of sunset orange eyes; they were almost hazel. He has deep black hair that he gels up in the front. "Why don't you come back to Ninjago high school, October?"

"I'm not allowed to."

"You could just sneak out," he said and put his hand on my shoulder, but I jerked away.

"No, Rick. I'm not sneaking out. It wouldn't be the right thing to do."

"Oh, come on, October. What happened to-"

"Oh, don't even go there. I'm the same exact October I've always been." I just looked at him. He got closer to me slowly, and he tried to kiss me. I slapped him and had the guards remove him from the castle.

#Lloyd's point of view

I sat in the living room with everyone and waited for Ashley to wake up. "So, Ashley's cancer free, huh?" Jay said. I almost laughed.

"Yeah, I guess she is." I smiled. Ashley walked in and had the two month old Dominic over her shoulder. He was so little. Ashley sat next to me. "Hey." She kissed me and I looked at Dominic who was staring at me with his brown eyes as he blinked slowly. I smiled.

"You looking at Daddy?" Ashley asked him. He continued to just blink slowly. I laughed. Ashley handed him to me. I held my hand on his back and held him over my shoulder. It didn't take long for the little baby to fall asleep on me. I smiled. Ashley kissed me before we both looked back at Dominic. I loved my kids so much. The kids I thought I'd never have.

Later that night, I heard a strange sound out on the deck. It sounded to low to be a violin, but to high to be a cello or bass. I walked out and saw Ashley leaning up against the sides of the deck as she sat and played her viola as she stared at the sky. I sat next to her. She was playing "Yesterday" by the Beatles. She finished playing and looked at me and kissed me.

"Cancer free and feeling as free as I can be," she laughed. I kissed her, and we seemed to stay there forever. There was a bright light, and Ashley and I separated almost out of fright. I looked out at the water. The ocean was glowing a bright orange. Yes, you heard me correctly. Ashley stood up next to me. I jumped back when the ocean caught fire. We were in a sea of flame.

"What the heck is going on!?" I could feel the heat of the fire on my face, and it stung. Ashley blankly stared at the water. She looked terrified; paralyzed.

"We dumped the phoenix's ashes in the ocean!"

"So?"

"Don't you know what phoenixes do!?"

"No.."

"They rise from their own ashes!" Fire came flying from the ocean, slashing Ashley across the cheek and knocking her to the deck.

"Ashley!" She was bleeding awfully. We had to get everyone off the ship, or else we're screwed. But how?

***REVIEW! Or else... The ninjas are in trouble! What the heck does Rick think he's doing!? What's October gonna do about it? Who is Wednesday's father? What charges will be pressed against her? What will the triplets be like? Mysteries to be answered! Story suggestions? REVIEW!***


	364. Chapter 364 Joined

#Lloyd's point of view  
Everyone came hurdling out and the expression on their faces grew to horror as they saw the ocean ablaze. I pulled Ashley up to a standing position as she held one hand on her bloody burn. Fire came hurdling towards the ship again, and we dodged it, but it hit the deck. "How do we put this out!?" Jay shrieked.

#Kai's point of view  
I looked over at Alex. She was terrified. I took her hands. "Alex, look at me." She did. "I know you had that accident with fire and wind so many years ago, but you need to put this fire out. I may be the fire ninja, but I can't put fires out, I start them. I know you're frightened, but you're the only one that can put it out." It's too hot for Zane to use his element, and it's not wet enough for Terra to use hers. The fire danced in Alex's eyes.

"But, Kai, I-"

"It's okay, Alex. It's fine." She looked back at the fire on deck and stepped forward. She stepped into the middle of the fire. Yes, you heard me right. "Alex! Are you crazy!?" She spun spinjutsu, and the fire was taken from the deck and into the small twister, making it a tornado of fire. "Are you nuts!?" She spun to the edge of the deck, stopped spinning, and the fire fell over board. Alex collapsed. I picked her up and watched as the light of the fire danced off of her face.

I carried her off to bed, but I had to stay with her to make everything went okay back there. I couldn't just leave her unconscious by herself on a ship in an ocean of fire.

#Cole's point of view  
"Daddy!" Willow cried. She was horrified. I picked her up and held her.

"What do we do now!?" I said. The fire rose above the ship. It was higher than the ship. It was brighter than anything I've ever seen. The heat stung my skin. Fire fell to the deck and we all collapsed with it. Then, the fire just disappeared with a whoosh, but we all remained low. What had just happened?

We began to stand up, but we heard a screech from above, and the phoenix was even bigger than before, and it dove straight at us. It about hit me, but I dropped to the deck next to Willow. Was it trying to hurt us!? The phoenix was on fire, standing out against the moon and the night sky. It perched itself at the front of the Bounty, and expanded its wings, and threw fire everywhere.

#Kai's point of view  
Thunder began to rumble vigorously. Lightning began to flash. Alex woke up. "Hey, what-"

"Is the phoenix here!? Is the fire gone!?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Why is there lightning and thunder!?"

"I don't know... What-"

"We're screwed."

"Alex, what are you talking about!?"

"It- it's the day that- all four elemental birds are suppose to be here. Thunder, fire, water, and wind!"

"What?"

"Their elements are different from ours! Don't you know what this means!?"

"No..."

"If all four of those birds join, it could mean the end of the human race; and the world."

***REVIEW! Or else... Is this how my story finally ends? Story suggestions? REVIEW!***

And just so you know Rick is just one of October's friends...


	365. Chapter 365 Tale of a Tail

(I'll apologize in advance... Sorry about the short chapter...)

#Kai's point of view  
"What!?"

"You think I'm lying!?"

"I hope you are!"

"Well I'm not!" Alex said with gestures to emphasize her point. We're screwed.

"Well- what do we do!?"

"I don't know!" Thunder boomed and shook the ship. Alex and I looked at each other and flew to the deck. Everyone was laying on the deck under the glare of the phoenix perched at the front of the ship. Ashley lay unconscious on her stomach and Lloyd lay next to her with his arm over her back like he was protecting her.

"Get. Down!" Cole yelled at us in a whisper. Thunder shook the ship and Alex and I collapsed. We were all laying on our stomachs and Alex looked frantic. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, it's okay," I said softly. She looked at me with teary eyes. She didn't know what to do. Lightning cracked across the sky, and thunder rumbled and shook the ship. When I opened my eyes, there was another bird that resembled a peacock perched next to the phoenix. It was a faint blue, and staticky noises came from its glowing feathers. It looked like a ball of lightning with wings and a long tail of feathers that resembled lightning.

It was frightening. The ship began to walk and the ocean began to come overboard and lick the ship. I held Alex tighter. What were we to do!?

#Lloyd's point of view  
I didn't want to let go of Ashley. I was scared to let go of her. She was unconscious and half of her face was burned and bleeding. She couldn't fend for herself. I hoped that the kids were fine in their rooms. They were probably too scared to come out. The ocean washed onto the deck, and over us. Kai looked terrified of the water and kept moving away from it.

Kai was on the other side of the deck, and the water hadn't reached him yet. It washed over Ashley and I again and it receded and I looked at Ashley. She looked awful. If she was awake, she'd be able to feel the salt water in her bloody burn. That would have to hurt. I wasn't letting go of her.

#Kai's point of view  
Why was I moving away from the water? Well, I don't know how I'm going to escape it now. The waves are too big, and I have no where to go. The water came up, it reached me, and it washed over me. My tail.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ahahaha this is going to turn out badly... And will the world come to an end? How are they going to stop the birds from meeting? Is this book about to end!? What will Sterling's triplets look like? That is, if the world doesn't end! Story suggestions? REVIEW!***


	366. Chapter 366 Gone with the Wind

#Kai's point of view  
Shoot. My tail sprouted. "Kai, what the-" Cole began, but I cut him off.

"Don't ask!" Zane and Kay were looking at me. "Like I said, don't ask." I looked over at Jay. He was trying not to bust out laughing. I looked at Lloyd. He didn't care. He just lay next to Ashley sleepily, protecting her. I smiled at the two young love birds. I couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for Lloyd. "Lloyd! Use your powers!" Lloyd seemed to ignore me. "Lloyd!" He looked up at me.

He looked at Ashley, and he was hesitant to stand up. He focused the energy in his hands and the balance in his feet, and he shot it at the bird of lightning and thunder. The bird seemed to absorb it as it spread out its wings. It dryly shrieked and shot it back at Lloyd, sending him flying to the stairs and tumbling down them. The water washed back over us, almost sinking the ship, and when it receded, there was a bird purely made of water.

The wind began to gust, making it feel chilly against our wet skin. I held Alex tighter. I couldn't let her go. Not now, not ever. "I- I'm the only o-one that can stop it," Alex choked.

"What?" I didn't understand.

"The last bird and I share the same element... I- I'm the only one that can stop it..."

"What!? Are you crazy!?"

"It's either me or the world, Kai!" She looked at me with a glare in her eyes. "Either the world's going, or I am."

"You're not going anywhere, Alex! I- my world would be over if you were gone! You leaving is the end of the world to me!"

"I'm sorry, Kai! I- I have to!"

"No, you don't!"

"I do, Kai. I love you." She grabbed me and kissed me, and I took in every second of it. She stood up, and I reached for her, but I couldn't stand up. I had a tail, not human legs.

"ALEX! NO!" She walked out to the center of the deck, and there was a flash of lightning, and the bird of thunder was gone. Water washed over the deck, and the bird of water was gone. The phoenix's fire burned out, and it fell next to Ashley and disintegrated to ashes. There was a gust of wind, and Alex was gone. "ALEX!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Is Alex really dead? Is she actually alive? Will they find her!? REVIEW!***


	367. Chapter 367 More than a Bruise

#Kai's point of view  
"ALEX!" I screamed. Nonononononono...! This couldn't be happening. I know she's not dead. She can't be. Everything got calm. Everything but me. My tail disappeared. "She- she can't be gone! She- she just can't! I-"

"Kai, calm down! We'll find her! It'll be okay!" Cole interrupted me and put a hand on my shoulder. Ashley woke up, and she shrieked and grabbed the bloody side of her face. I rushed over to her and put her arm around my shoulders and helped her up. She stumbled.

"It- it's okay. I'm fine. How's L- Lloyd!" She ran over to him as he lay motionless on the deck.

#Ashley's point of view  
I dropped to my knees next to Lloyd and I slicked his wet hair back. "Lloyd!? Lloyd, can you hear me!?" I asked and moved my hand down to his cheek. His eyes slowly opened, but they slid back shut. I stroked his hair and was trying not to cry. It reminded me of the first time I ever saw him. The first time I ever met him. I almost immediately realized I was falling for him.

Love at first sight; ever since my hand brushed his forehead. I longed for the days when I barely knew him, but I loved him. The days I kissed him when he was sick with a scorching fever. It just felt different; there was just something different about it. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but Lloyd.

#Cole's point of view  
We walked inside, and Willow came running up to me crying. I knelt down as she ran into my arms and I picked her up and held her. "Hey, hey. It's okay," I told her. Terra found Ivy held her. They were terrified. Zane held Crissy, and held her tight. Ashley ran off to check on Charlotte and the twins. They had slept through it. I held Willow and stroked her hair thinking about how crazy it felt that she was here.

Unintended; accidental; I'm a father. Here's Willow now; a little, innocent baby. My baby. Almost two years old. Her hair is already long and past her shoulders, and her hair's already pretty thick and it's really soft. Willow slowed her crying to shudders as I held her. Ivy fell asleep on her shoulder and she quickly put her to bed. She came up to me and I put an arm around her and held Willow with the other as she rested her head on my shoulder. Willow looked at her. "Hey, Willow," she said tiredly but sweetly.

Terra held her hand up to her and Willow began messing with her fingers before being distracted by something else. Terra moved her hand to my cheek and I looked at her and took her lips in mine. Willow shoved her hand between our lips and laughed. "Hey," I said. Willow giggled. "Silly goose."

#Lloyd's point of view  
I lay in bed with a dislocated collar bone. Yes, you heard me right. It makes it look like I have a pretty big bump on my shoulder. It's really painful. Everything was sort of hazy as I dazed in and out of sleep. I felt two hands on my back. "Hey, Ashley," I said sleepily. She felt my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh! Lloyd! What happened?" She asked and continued to run her hand over it.

"I dislocated my collar bone," I muttered. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. "Ow! What did you just do?" I groaned.

"I popped it back into place," she said softly.

"Ow..." She laughed and laid on top of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I turned my head to look at her.

"I love you," she said with a smile. I smiled and kissed her as I did. She got up and I sat up. I rubbed my shoulder.

"How the heck did you do that?" I asked and continued to rub my tender shoulder.

"Just a trick I learned."

"More like a magic trick..." I muttered to myself. Ashley laughed as she took her bracelet off and put it on the dresser. She walked up to me and kissed me.

"I'm gonna go check on Dominic and Delaney," she said before kissing me again and walking out. I rubbed the stress from my eyes. Ashley came back with Delaney in her arms. "She was just laying there wide awake," she laughed and handed her to me. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes that matched mine. She blinked slowly and I put my finger in her tiny palm, and she closed her fingers around it. She was so tiny and her hair was so light. "What do you think their element is?"

I looked at Delaney. "I don't know. Maybe sleep or understanding." We just looked at Delaney as she stared up at me. This is my daughter. I looked at Ashley. That's my wife. That's my angel. In the morning, Lorry came over to visit. We all sat in the living room, but Kai was still asleep probably having a nightmare about Alex. Lorry walked in and I got up and hugged her. It was chilly outside, and she had on a scarf, but it was strange because I had never seen her wear one before. "I've never seen you in a scarf before." She seemed to freeze up and her hand went to the side of her neck.

"Oh, um..." She seemed nervous.

"What's wrong? Why're you acting so nervous?"

"Oh, um... N-no reason..." I moved her hair back behind her ear and moved her scarf out of the way.

"Lorry, is that a hickey on your neck?"

#Lorry's point of view  
Great. He's going to rip Sterling's teeth out.

***REVIEW! Or else... Sterling's in so much trouble XD lol... And will Alex be found? Is she still alive? What's the truth behind Wednesday? Mysteries to be answered! Name suggestions? OCs? Story suggestions? REVIEW!***


	368. Chapter 368

(Sorry peeps... That last thing was a typo... Shouldn't have said NINJ it should've said hickey... But I changed it no worries :))

#Lloyd's point of view  
Her hand flew to her neck. "Lorry! Why do you have a hickey on your neck!?" I looked at it. It was extremely small, but just wait until Kai finds out about this right after his wife went missing.

"I- I um..."

"Doesn't that hurt!? Did Sterling hurt you!?"

"No, Lloyd! He didn't give me a hickey to hurt me! Hickey's aren't meant to hurt people!"

"What if the media sees that!?"

"They won't! And you better not tell them!"

"Why would you let that happen!?"

"Why is it such a bad thing, Lloyd!? It's just a hickey!"

"You just wait until Kai finds out about this! And his wife just went missing!"

"Lloyd, it's a hickey! So what!?" I just glared at her.

"You know what, Lorry. We'll talk about this later," I said angrily and we went back to the living room and sat down. People got up to hug Lorry.

"Hey, Ashley! What's up?" Lorry asked and hugged her.

"Nothing much. What's up with you? How're you feeling?" Oh yeah... I forgot my sister's pregnant.

"Sick in the morning, fine by night," Lorry laughed. Ashley sat back down next to me as Lorry talked to and greeted everyone else. Ashley saw the look in my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked me.

"Sterling gave her a hickey on her neck!" I yelled in a whisper.

"And that surprises you how?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't. But just wait until Kai finds out about this." Ashley realized I was right. Kai was going to kill him.

#Lorry's point of view  
Did I care that Sterling gave me a hickey on my neck? Not really. Hickeys aren't meant to hurt people. It's nothing big. It just looks like a bruise or red mark on my neck. It's not a big one, either. Hickeys are supposed to be a sign of love... It's just a small mark. No big deal. I just know Lloyd's gonna rip his teeth out, though. Kai's reaction will probably be even worse. Well, he took in the fact that I was pregnant pretty well. A lot better than I expected.

Sterling's dad was apparently seriously understanding about it. When I got back to the castle, Sterling was sitting on the couch next to October. "Hey, guys. What's up?" I said and took my coat off. October got a call and had to get up and leave. I sat down next to Sterling.

"Take your scarf off," he said, and I did. "It doesn't look very dark or super noticeable."

"My brother saw it."

"Lloyd saw it?"

"He thought you hurt me."

"They don't hurt, do they?"

"No. They really don't. It's not anything bad. It's just like a bruise, right?"

"I guess so. A lot of people give other people hickeys. It shouldn't be a big deal... but my dad is still going to rip my teeth out."

"I bet your dad's gonna think you're a vampire," I laughed.

"Why would he think that?"

"You were a hellhound, on FBIs most wanted, and now you're an angel and I got pregnant when I was engaged to you and you're royalty. Answer your question?"

"Yeah, I guess so," he laughed. "A hickey's also called a love bite, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

"What are we gonna do when the triplets are here?"

"Oh, gees. I have no idea. I don't even think we know what we're going to name them."

"If they're all girls we do," he said.

"What about adoption?"

"What about it?"

"We were talking about putting one of them up for adoption and then on their thirteenth birthday find their missing triplet?"

"Oh yeah. We'll probably put first born up for adoption."

"Why first born?" I asked.

"Why not? We don't want to put last born up for adoption. That just- wouldn't feel right."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

#October's point of view  
I was talking to Nate on the phone about his sister when I got a call from Rick. "Nate, I'm really sorry. Is it okay if I call you back? Rick won't stop bothering me."

"Sure, that's fine."

"Thanks, Nate. Bye." I answered Rick's call. "What, Rick?" I felt two hands on my shoulders and I jumped. "Rick!" He laughed at me. "I told you not to do that ever again!"

"What fun is that?"

"How are you even getting into the castle?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it matters! How are you getting past the guards!?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I live here and I'm worried I might need to be getting different guards!" Rick laughed at me. "How is that funny!?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "It's just you." He put his hand on my arm and I jerked away.

"Don't touch me, Rick!" He laughed. "What the heck has gotten into you!?"

"Oh, come on, October. You know you're tired of dating Nate. We all know it."

"I'll just so have you know that I love Nate very dearly and I'm not dumping him for anybody! Especially you!"

"October, come on. He only loves you for your royalty."

"Shut up, Rick! You and I both know very well that isn't true! Now get out of my castle or I swear I will have my brother break your neck!"

#Jay's point of view  
Nya and I have been thinking about adopting Cindy. She's kind and sweet, and why not? She's an orphan, she's five, and she's actually quite pretty. Everyone else on the Bounty has kids; even Zane. Sterling's gonna be a dad pretty soon, which is just freaking hard to believe. I guess that'll make Lloyd an uncle and Kai a grandfather even though he's only twenty three. Technically twenty seven, but our ages were reversed by the watch. Young forever, right?

Cindy likes playing with Willow and even Crissy, considering that they're the closest in age to her on the Bounty. Watching Charlotte and Ivy goof around is pretty funny. It's like they start talking to each other in some language they made up. It's really cute, and maybe Cindy will find a friend like that some day.

#Kai's point of view  
I had Nya do a sonar sweep of Ninjago, but Alex was nowhere to be found. I know she's not dead, though. She can't be. It felt so strange not having her onboard. I mean- al of my kids have moved out, and now Alex is gone. She's disappeared. We have to find her, though. We just have to. I walked into the living room, and Lloyd looked up at me. He got up and walked over to me as everyone else was engaged in some other conversation. "Hey, what's up?" I asked when Lloyd pulled me out into the hallway.

"Your son left a hickey mark on my sister's neck."

#Lloyd's point of view  
You should've seen the look on Kai's face when I told him that.

***REVIEW! or else... and Kai's gonna rip Sterling's teeth out... just sayin... or maybe he'll act the same way he did when he found out about Lorry being pregnant? Idk! Mysteries to be answered! Story suggestions? REVIEW!***


	369. Chapter 369 Follow You Until You Love Me

#Kai's point of view  
"Why am I not surprised?" I said.

"Trust me, I'm not either, but I am really tempted to rip your son's teeth out."

"Trust me, I feel the same way. He didn't hurt her, did he?"

"No, I don't think so. It was really small, though, anyway."

"I'll call him and talk to him later," I said more angrily than I meant it to come out.

"Alright. I'll call my sister again later," Lloyd said and almost rolled his eyes. He was clearly irritated with both of them.

"Trust me, I'm extremely irritated too," I said and put my hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "No doubt about that. But- hickeys are just sort of a high school thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but still." We began to laugh about it. I missed Alex, and I couldn't think of where to look for her; none of us can. She didn't show up on the sonar sweep, and we even did a sweep underground, and she wasn't there. Therefore telling us she's not at all in Ninjago. Wherever she is, it's not on any map. I felt so empty; so lonely without her. An entire puzzle piece of me is missing, and I only have a few. Where could she be?

#Lloyd's point of view  
Later that night, I still hadn't called my sister, and my shoulder was killing me after having it dislocated and then Ashley popping it back into place. I was laying in bed with my white t-shirt on and my sweat pants trying to fall asleep or at least relax so I could sleep through the pain. I was laying on my stomach and everything was just sort of hazy as I dazed in and out of sleep and I felt two hands on my shoulders and Ashley laid herself on top of me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "How're you feeling?" she whispered to me.

"Like a million bucks lost at a casino," I mumbled. She laughed and ran her finger through my hair. "What's up?"

"You still need to call your sister and apologize," she laughed.

"Can't I do that tomorrow?"

"No," she laughed. I turned my head to look at her. She laughed at me. "I love you," she said with a laughed.

"I'm sure you do," I said sarcastically and laughed. She laughed and she kissed me before she got up. "So, why do I need to call my sister?" I asked as Ashley brushed out her hair.

"To apologize for getting mad at her for having a hickey on her neck."

"Why would I need to apologize for that?"

"Because she's married and it doesn't matter."

"Bleh..." Ashley laughed.

"Why did I ever marry you?" she laughed.

"Because you love me." She laughed again. In the morning, I called my sister, and I apologized. "Lorry, I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"It's okay, Lloyd. You're just a little protective sometimes," she laughed. I guess I am...

#October's point of view  
I decided to leave the castle for a little while and just walk around. It gets really boring in there. Rick put his hands on my shoulders and I snapped around. "Stop!"

"Sorry. Okay, October, the truth is, I've liked you for a really long time and I- I just-" he had nothing else to say. He grabbed me and kissed me, and guess who saw it? The paparazzi. Great.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! They're gonna introduce October as a cheater! D: Will Alex be found? Other mysteries to be answered... I'm lazy... REVIEW!***


	370. Chapter 370 My Rock

#October's point of view  
I didn't know what to do. I shoved him off and slapped him straight across the face. I hope the paparazzi got a shot of that! "Rick! I've told you time and time again I'm not interested in you, and you know it! I'll just so have you know that I am a ninja, I know spinjutsu, and I can kick your a**." He was dumbfounded at the words I spat at him.

"Did you just-?" I just glared at him and strutted off. He's going to regret what he just did. There's no doubt in my mind. I have an entire ship of ninjas to back me up, and I have my brother. No one has ever dared to start a fight with Sterling. Ever. They know never to mess with him. If you do something to mess with him, you're screwed. No doubt about it.

Now I'm going to be introduced as a cheater to the world. This is just great. What am I suppose to tell my boyfriend!? My real boyfriend! It's sure to be all over magazine covers by tomorrow. No doubt about it. It didn't take long for the news of Wednesday not being Sterling's daughter very long at all. It took thirty minutes to be all over the TV. The next day it was in the newspaper and on the front page of magazines.

That's where I'm going to be tomorrow. Rick and I both. The queen of Ninjago; a cheater. Great... October Flamy; queen of cheaters. How am I suppose to explain this to my dad? I guess I won't. He knows that I would never even think about doing anything like that. Everyone knows. So maybe people will have mercy? I don't know. I can't jump to conclusions.

#Kai's point of view  
I woke up, and I was used to having Alex next to me. She wasn't there. I felt like crying, but my tears refused to fall. She has to be alive. I just know it. She's not anywhere in Ninjago, though. That just makes it even more difficult to find her. She's gone with the wind. She just disappeared with it. Where could the wind have taken her, though? Wherever she is, it's not on any map. We've done a sonar sweep country by country; even underground.

We can't do a sweep of the entire world at once, though, which sucks. It would make it so much easier to find her. We all sat at the table at about ten in the morning to try and figure out where Alex was. "Guys, if Sensei were still here, what would he tell us to do?" Cole said. We all though about it.

"Psh become explorers a discover new land and people?" Jay said. We all just stared at him. "Uh... Look deep into your soul?" Our stares hardened. "Never mind..."

"How am I going to break this to the kids?" I huffed. Everyone looked over at me.

"Maybe just not tell them?" Jay said.

"Really, Jay!?" I said. Jay just sat there. "I have to tell the kids their mom's gone missing. I can't just let this go on, and they're- they're my kids!"

"Don't worry, Kai. We'll find her," Cole said, and I could tell he meant it.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra looked at me with concern. She was afraid we wouldn't find her. Later that day, Terra was asleep and I went into our room and sat next to her on the edge of the bed and she sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Do you feel okay?" I asked her and stroked her hair.

"Stomach hurts a little bit, but I think I'm fine," she said sleepily.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing, but my wings are locked up again."

"Why do they keep doing that?"

"I don't know." I saw the quarter around her neck.

"Don't you want to take your necklace off?" I asked her. She moved her hand to it to feel it.

"No. I much rather keep it on," she said quietly.

"Are you sure you feel okay? You feel really warm and you're not acting like you normally do."

"No, I'm fine." Something's wrong with her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley's worried sick about Alex. But we have to find her. I know we will. I was still laying in bed, and whatever that stupid bird did to me was making me feel sick. I was laying on my stomach just letting my hair stick to my forehead from sweat. Ashley walked into the room quietly as I dazed in and out of sleep. I opened my eyes just enough to see her. She ran her fingers through my hair and slicked it back like she used to. "You look awful," she said sympathetically.

"I feel awful," I muttered and closed my eyes. I fell asleep and woke up much later when it was dark. I felt an awful feeling in my heart, but I didn't know what it was. You know when you have a dream, but you only subconsciously know what it was about? You don't remember the dream, but you know wether it was a good one or bad one? I just had an awful night terror. I sat up and sat and looked at Ashley laying next to me in the pale moonlight shining through the window. I hated to wake Ashley up, but I felt the need to. "Ashley?" I said softly and put my hand on her shoulder. She woke up and sat up next to me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I- I just want you to know I love you more than anything, and I- I just-"

"Hey, it's fine, Lloyd. I-" I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She moved her hands up to my cheeks and they eventually found their way to my hair. She pulled off when we both needed air. "I feel like a rock," she said.

"I'm with my rock."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaawwww! Ashley's Lloyd's rock :') and what false news will actually be spread? What conflict will break out? Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***


	371. Chapter 371 Simple Minded

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley froze at my words, and her eyes looked a little bit teary. "Lloyd..."

"You're my rock, Ashley. Back when we first met and I was sick, I- you were the only thing that kept me alive. I couldn't live without you, Ashley! I- I knew I was falling for you, and I was falling fast and hard. I love you, Ashley." She smiled at me. "And, I- I'm sorry if I- I've ever done anything to hurt you. I- I never wanted and I don't want to hurt you," I whispered.

"Stop your crying, Lloyd," she said softly and laughed. "None of us are perfect." I smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"If none of us are, that makes you one of a kind." She smiled and laughed.

"Trust me, Lloyd. I'm not perfect," she laughed and kissed me with a smile on her face. Ashley's perfect enough for me.

#Zane's point of view  
In the morning, Crissy came in and woke me up. "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" I sleepily opened my eyes.

"What? What is it?" I asked sleepily and Kay woke up. We sat up.

"Crissy, what's the matter?" she asked tiredly.

"Get up! It's nine in the morning!"

"Seriously, Crissy?" Kay sighed.

"Seriously!" she exclaimed. I started laughing.

"Zane!" Kay yelled in a whisper. I looked at her.

"Sorry," I laughed. Kay rolled her eyes, and I resisted the temptation to laugh even harder. Little kids are just so "simple minded."

#Jay's point of view  
I woke up to a tug on my arm. I woke up. "Huh? What?" Everything came into focus and Cindy was tugging at my arm. "Cindy, what the heck are you doing?" She laughed and ran off. Nya woke up.

"Jay, what the heck?"

"It was Cindy! That little 'simple minded' five year old..."

"Remember we've been thinking about adopting that 'simple minded' five year old." Oh yeah...

#Cole's point of view  
I felt a shift and I woke up to see Willow crawling in between Terra and I. Terra woke up. "Get up, Daddy! Get up!" I sat up, and so did Terra.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"Get up! Get up!" she said and tugged my arm.

"Willow, why do we need to get up?" Terra said sleepily with a hint of irritation.

"Because it's nine in the morning!"

"What? Why?" I said. She looked at me.

"It's nine!"

"So what?"

"You have to stop sleeping in all the time!"

"Where's Ivy? Where's your sister?" I asked her.

"She's still asleep."

"Then why do we need to wake up?"

"Because I said so."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because me and all of my cousins on the boat decided to wake everyone up at nine in the morning!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. Get up, Daddy!" she said and tugged my arm again.

"Okay, okay. We'll be up in a second," I said and Willow laughed and ran off. "Gees... Remind me why we had kids again?"

"We didn't plan on it, remember?" Terra laughed.

"Right..." Terra laughed at me and kissed me, and I felt something shoved between our faces. It was Willow's little hand. "Willow!" I laughed. Willow laughed and ran out. Willow.

#Ashley's point of view  
I woke up to the sound of little laughter in the hallway, and Lloyd did too. "Crazy little kids," Lloyd laughed.

"You know, Charlotte's gonna be that old some day. She's not quite a year old yet, though. And Dominic and Delaney will be that old. Two, three, four, then five," I said and laughed.

"Yep. That'll be interesting." I laughed.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna get up." I stood up and tightened my sweat pants that hung at my waist. I kissed Lloyd and he got up and I walked down the hallway and sat on the couch and pulled out my phone and began texting October. I heard giggles in the hallway. I got up and saw Willow, Crissy, and Cindy in the hallway whispering to each other and laughing. "What's so funny?" They all turned towards me and giggled.

"You should probably get a head start," Cindy giggled.

"What?" and Lloyd dumped syrup over my head just like he did a little less than a year ago. "Lloyd!" I chased after him until we were out on the open deck and I tackled him and we fell to the deck and I was laying on top of him. "You have got to stop doing that," I laughed as syrup oozed from my hair. "I know you and the girls planned that."

"We did," he laughed and I covered my hair in syrup and ran it through his hair and he drew me in and placed his hands on my sticky cheeks and kissed me and took the syrup from my lips.

"Oh, gees I love you," I laughed.

"Yeah, I know." I laughed and put my lips in his and smiled, feeling as sticky as can be.

#Sterling's point of view  
I woke up next to Lorry. No school today. Lorry was asleep with one arm crossed over her stomach. I almost laughed. Me? A father of triplets? Good grief. Me? Royalty? Oh, the irony. October seemed really frantic since yesterday morning. I didn't get it, though. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong. I looked at my phone, and my dad had texted me to tell me he needed to talk to me. I didn't feel like talking to him right now, though.

I set my phone back down and Lorry woke up. "Hey, what time is it?" she asked sleepily and sat up.

"You should go back to sleep," I told her.

"Why?" she laughed.

"You're pregnant," I laughed.

"I don't feel bad," she said and nudged me. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed. The mark was still on her neck. She kissed me and we got up. We were walking around on the side walk outside and Lorry stopped to read a text she got and tucked her hair behind her ear and behind her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Whatever. I'll take her word for it.

#October's point of view  
I got up at about eleven and walked down to the table, and Nate was sitting there. "Nate? What're you doing here?"

"What're you doing here?" he asked and held up a magazine, and I saw the cover. It was me kissing Rick, and I was introduced as a cheater to the world.

***REVIEW! Or else... Poor October! How's she gonna work this out? Will Sterling find out and murder Rick? What's gonna happen to Nate and October!? Will Alex ever be found? Mysteries to be answered! And give me plot suggestions! I love them cause I can build off of them :) and I would love to make it to 400+ chapters! REVIEW!***


	372. Chapter 372 Abuser, A Bruiser

#October's point of view  
He stood up and walked over to me. "No, Nate! It- it's not at all what it looks like, it-"

"Why would you cheat on me, October?"

"Nate, I- I would never cheat on you! And you know that! I-"

"How do you think my sister's gonna react if she sees this?" I looked at the floor. "My sister really loves you, October, but- this- this is ridiculous."

"I was just out walking, and Rick- he- he just came up behind me and he- he grabbed me and he kissed me! I- I immediately pushed him off and slapped him! I wish the paparazzi got a picture of that..." Nate laughed, and I looked up at him. "Why- why are you laughing?" He laughed at me.

He put his hands on my shoulders. "I know you would never cheat on me, October! It's just not like you!" he laughed. I smiled.

"But- how- how do we solve this issue?"

"We could do what they did in the Hunger Games," he joked.

"Nate, you are not telling everyone that I'm going to have a baby!" I laughed.

"Why not?" he laughed and I playfully slapped him.

"Because I'm not." We just laughed about it. Sterling walked in followed by Lorry. "Hey, what's up?"

"Check this out," Sterling laughed and put a magazine down on the table, and I saw the cover. The cover was split down the middle, one side was a picture of Nate and the other of Rick. People were already choosing teams and sides. Nate was looking at Lorry, and he looked like he was trying to figure something out. "Ridiculous, right?"

"Wait- how are you not flipping out on Rick? Or me?"

"Psh I knew you wouldn't cheat and I already took care of Rick."

"W- what did you do to Rick?" Lorry was trying to conceal a laugh. "Sterling?" Sterling started laughing.

"Nothing. You'll find out later." Nate and I exchanged glances and the two of them wandered off down the hall. Nate turned to me.

"Did Lorry have a hickey on her neck?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. But they're married, and we're all sixteen. So I guess it doesn't really matter." What did Sterling do to Rick?

#Cole's point of view  
We all sat in the living room and talked. "You should've seen when Lloyd hit the bell that one time and it was strange and our outfits changed and everything... None of us saw it coming," I said. "You should've been there," I told Ashley.

"Pfff and you started dancing like Michael Jackson?" Kai laughed.

"Shut up."

"You started dancing like Michael Jackson?" Terra laughed.

"I hate all of you."

"That's okay. I still love you," Terra laughed and kissed me. I pretty much began making out with her, and Cindy walked in and Jay spoke up.

"Whoa! Whoa! Cole and Terra stop now, tonsil hockey is not a children's game!" I just stared at him.

"Seriously, dude? Tonsil hockey?"

"Says the ninja that freaking danced like Michael Jackson!"

"Well, at least I-"

"Wait, if you danced like Michael Jackson, does that mean you moonwalked?" Terra laughed.

"Uh... Yeah..." Jay started laughing. "Shut up, Jay! At least I can actually dance..."

"At least I can actually fight!"

"Okay, that's it!" I pulled my scythe from my back, and Jay began to swing around his nun chucks. Terra yanked me back down, and Nya did the same with Jay.

"Both of you stop it!" Terra told both of us. "I have no doubt that Cole here danced like Michael Jackson, and-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I love you, I love you a lot, but I have no doubt in my mind that you danced like Michael Jackson."

"Oh, and did I mention he went HEE HEE! Just like Michael Jackson used to!"

"Okay! That's IT!" I jumped up and twirled my scythe around before holding it in place. Jay swung his nun chucks around, and I was so ready to kill him.

#Kai's point of view  
I felt like laughing really hard. Cole did dance like Michael Jackson, and he did go HEE HEE! Yes, he moonwalked. "Cole! Stop it! Put your scythe down!" Terra scolded him.

"Why!?" Terra got up and whispered something in his ear, and he put his scythe down. Terra sat back down. "Well... Um..."

"Just put your scythe down, and sit down," Terra said, and Cole put his scythe back on his back and sat down, and Jay did the same. Terra laughed at Cole. "You give in too easily," she said to him quietly and laughed. I miss Alex so much, but she's not on any map.

#Sterling's point of view

The next morning, I saw a magazine cover and forgot one thing; the paparazzi is following us continuously. When Lorry and I were out walking, Lorry tucked her hair behind her ear and shoulder, and they got a picture of the hickey, which looks like a bruise, on Lorry's neck. They were spreading false rumors. Now I was being introduced as an abuser.

***REVIEW! Or else... Sterling's in so much trouble! XD mysteries to be answered. I'm lazy. Just review. REVIEW!***

And lol I was talking to my step mom about tonight's episode of ninjago, and she was like "you could write stuff like that one day. You'd be really good at it." and I was like yeah... And I held in a laugh :) lol... REVIEW!


	373. Chapter 373 My Nightmare

#Sterling's point of view  
What if Lloyd saw this!? I am so dead! What about my dad!? He'll be so disappointed in me! I am so so so so so screwed. I felt Lorry's hand on my shoulder. "Can you freaking believe this!?" I said without even turning around to look at her. She sighed. "I'm gonna make the paparazzi sorry they ever messed with me!"

"No, Sterling! That'll just make things worse, and you know it! Don't you dare!" I turned around to look at Lorry.

"Lorry! Do you not see this!?" She just glared at me. "They are saying I've been abusing you! What if your brother sees this!? I hate to admit it, but he's the green ninja! He's the greatest spinjitzu freaking master that ever lived, Lorry! He defeated Lord Garmadon! Even I'm not as powerful as he is!"

"Sterling! Stop! Lloyd's my brother and Lord Garmadon is my father! You think Lloyd wanted any of this!? You think he meant to hurt our father!?"

"Lorry, I-"

"Don't even try, Sterling," she said and walked off. She was really upset with me. God, I feel stupid. I looked back at the cover and threw it in the fire, and the ink in it colored the fire green. Green fire. Lloyd is going to murder me.

#October's point of view  
"Listen, October. We all know you would never cheat on Nate. You're too nice for that!" my friend T'Shawna told me over the phone. She's one of my closest friends.

"I know, but- it- I'm afraid it's gonna wreck our relationship! I mean- the public is already choosing sides!"

"I know, and I bet 99.9% of the population is for Team Nate."

"Whose side are you on? You're not that .1%, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I bet that .1% is just people that aren't choosing sides. Neutral people. There is such thing, you know." I laughed.

"Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Sure, anytime. Talk to you later?"

"Talk to you later."

"Bye!" We hung up. Sometimes I really love that girl. She always knows what to say to me when I'm confused or messed up. I picked up the magazine next to me and just stared at the cover. Nate versus Rick. Please let Nate win.

#Kai's point of view  
We did another sonar sweep. Not a single sign of Alex. Not a single sign at all. "Where could she possibly be, Nya!? I- I feel like a part of me is missing... A part I didn't think you could take away..."

"Kai, maybe she- maybe she really is dead. I-"

"Don't say that, Nya. If you went missing and everyone thought you were dead, even your husband, but you were actually alive and no one came looking for you, how would that feel to you?"

"Well, not- not very good. But- I- I don't know Kai. I don't know if we'll ever find her."

"Nya, a puzzle's never complete without all of its pieces." Alex is my missing puzzle piece; she has been all these years; even before I met her.

#Cole's point of view  
Okay, I do give into Terra too easily, but whatever. I woke up in the morning at about eight, even though I wanted to sleep in. I looked over at Terra who still lay asleep on her stomach, and I smiled. I got up and got dressed and walked into the control room where Kai was talking to Nya. "Hey, what's all the commotion about?"

"Still trying to figure out where Alex is?" Jay asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, but she's not on any map." I couldn't help but to feel bad for Kai. If Terra went missing, I don't know what I'd do.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Ivy and Willow," I said and got up. Ivy was fine and she was with Charlotte, and they were dead asleep. I checked on Willow. She was gone. She had been kidnapped. Then I realized there was only one person that would kidnap her; The Nightmare Queen.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Willow! Mysteries to be answered I'm lazy just review... REVIEW!***


	374. Chapter 374 Michael Jackson

#Cole's point of view  
I immediately ran and woke Terra up. "Terra! Terra get up Willow's been kidnapped!" She shot up into a sitting position.

"What!? By who!?"

"The Nightmare Queen! The Shadow King's wife! Get up and get dressed! We need to save her!" She got up.

"But- where would we look!? The underworld would be too obvious!"

"That's just it! I don't know!" I ran back to the control room. "Willow's been kidnapped by the Nightmare Queen!"

"Why?" I hadn't thought about it.

"Be- because Willow's element is nightmares..." She had kidnapped Willow for her own purposes! She was using her! Willow can make nightmares come true, and ever since she came into existence, the Nightmare Queen's power got weaker. She's getting her revenge on Willow. Terra ran into the room. "The queen's using her for her own purposes; she's getting her revenge..." Hearing myself say those words felt awful. Everyone else came into the room.

Zane had his falcon perched on his arm. "Fly off, my friend. Be my eyes," he said and let the falcon fly away. We looked up on the screen when the falcon came across a group of dark mountains surrounded by purple sky. "I sense that Willow has been taken there." I looked at the mountains, and the falcon landed. It looked terrible and frightening, especially to a two year old.

"Wait-" Terra said and stepped forward. "I- I don't know how your falcon got there, but it's in a different dimension now. She took Willow to a completely different dimension where nightmares rule the Earth..." I looked back up at the screen. "I need to take all of you through the mirror." She ran off down the hall and she pushed all of us through the mirror, and I was on the ledge of a mountain trying to keep my balance. We stared into the cave of the deep, black purple mountain.

I heard Willow's cry echo down. "Daddy!" The cry upset me.

"Willow!" I ran in and ran through the dark entrance. Everyone ran after me. Lloyd focused energy into his hands and created a ball of energy so we could see everything. There were carvings on the walls. I walked passed one, and there was a little girl under a willow tree. Terra walked up to it.

She put her hand on it. "Willow..." I put my hand on her shoulder. "I- I used to dream about Willow when you were off at war before she was born; be-before we-" She just looked at the carving on the wall. All of our nightmares were carved into the walls of the cave. Lloyd was looking at a carving and running his fingers over it. I looked at it. Lloyd was holding a rock in the carving with Ashley's name carved into it. The picture moved, and the rock fell apart.

I looked back at Terra's nightmare. The picture moved, and you could see someone- it- it was me! I was running at the little girl under the tree and I grabbed her and continued to run as the tree was hit by lightning. A tear slid down Terra's cheek. I hugged her. The dream scared her. I disappeared from sight in the carving, and Terra was there trying to call out to me as I did. Terra was left alone, and the carving froze. It had to be when her dream ended.

Kai was looking at a carving, and Alex was standing there, and the wind blew and Alex was gone with the wind. I didn't bother to look over at anything else. "Daddy!" Willow's voice echoed.

"Willow!" We all took off running, and we stopped when the air got chilly and everything was pitch black, but you could tell the space we were in was bigger. Flames began to light on torches around the cave mounted to the walls.

"Daddy!" I looked up. She had caged Willow.

"Willow! Are you okay!?" Willow was crying and two snakes slithered around the bars of her cage and wrapped themselves around her arms as she shrieked in terror. "Willow!" The snakes used themselves to tie her arms to the cage, and then they dug their fangs into her little wrists to make sure she wouldn't move. She screamed. I heard a booming laugh. "Don't you hurt her!"

The laugh got even deeper. "If you want your daughter back, you have to live a nightmare of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Do something you're embarrassed to do..." The female's voice laughed evilly again.

"Like what?"

"I think you know." I looked down, and I was in a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. "I'll give you a hint; Billie Jean."

"Uh... Where did all this come from?" The voice laughed. Then I realized. I have to dance and sing 'Billie Jean' to get my daughter back. I have to dance and sing like Michael Jackson.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg that's gonna be hilarious XD but will she actually give Willow back? Is there some sort of scheme behind this? Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***


	375. Chapter 375 Mi-Cole Jackson

[Listen to Billie Jean and watch the vid (Not the music vid!) of Michael Jackson (not a group of dancers, actually Michael Jackson) dancing to Billie Jean and just imagine Cole singing and dancing to it... It'll work... I guarantee... :D] (either search "clipman2008 Billie Jean" or for more of the dance moves search "Billie jean mrtejomaya" on YouTube :D but review first...)

#Cole's point of view  
"You have got to be freaking kidding me." I looked over at Terra, but she only had a tiny bit of laughter in her eyes, everything else was plead and worry. "Fine. I'll do it for Willow."

#Jay's point of view  
I had to resist every temptation to bust out laughing right now. Cole was yanked by an invisible force into the shadows, and he was out of sight, Terra opened her mouth to say something, but the basses began to play, and they were loud with a booming effect; it was almost creepy. I looked up at Willow who was trying to hold back her tears.

I had no clue where the background music was coming from. A light was lit in the shadows, and you could see Cole dancing, and he was dancing perfectly. He began to sing, and he sounded EXACTLY like Michael Jackson.

#Terra's point of view

If you've ever seen the dance to 'Billie Jean' actually done by Michael Jackson, it's really hard to do. But Cole did it, and he sounded exactly like Michael Jackson.

"She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene

I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

__She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene  
Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One  
Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round

__People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love  
And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth

__Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son

__For Forty Days And Forty Nights  
The Law was on her Side  
But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand  
Her Schemes And Plans  
'Cause We Danced On The Floor In The Round  
So Take My Strong Advice, Just Remember To Always Think Twice  
Do think Twice

__She Told My Baby We'd Danced 'Till Three  
Then She Looked At Me  
She Showed A Photo Of A Baby Crying  
His Eyes Looked Like Mine  
Go On Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby__

People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do  
And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts  
She Came And Stood Right By Me  
Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume  
This Happened Much Too Soon  
She Called Me To Her Room

__Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One  
But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son  
She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son  
She Says I Am The One  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover  
Billie Jean Is Not My Lover..." All of the lights went out.

I stepped forward. "Cole?" and the torches relit, and I saw Cole standing there, looking at the ground. "Cole!" I exclaimed and ran towards him, and I threw my arms around him, and he hugged me back. I laughed. "You can actually moonwalk!" I laughed.

"I haven't done that in forever. Not the entire thing." I laughed and we separated, and our eyes locked. I didn't know what to do. It was like we were stuck like that. We clearly had the same idea since we were quick to move, and our lips locked into place. He did that for Willow. He loves Willow so much. Dancing and singing like that at the same time? Don't you know how hard that is!? And in front of your piers!?

And in case you were wondering, Cole even immitated the hiccup that Michael Jackson was famous for in that song. And yes, he did everything Michael Jackson did. Everything Jay made fun of him for. Jay ran up to Cole and said: "Way to go, Mi-Cole Jackson!" Cole spun around and punched him in the face.

"Sorry, bro. I kinda had to."

"I swear I'll-!"

"Both of you stop it now!" the woman's voice echoed. Cole looked around like he was trying to find her.

"Give Willow back! We had a deal!"

"Oh, I'll give you Willow back alright."

"Don't you dare touch her!" I never knew he actually loved Willow this much.

"Oh, but it's already too late for that." Willow stepped out from the shadows. The queen had possessed her.

***REVIEW! Or else... And the chapter would be better if you just watched those videos on YouTube. I promise that future chapters are more promising XD until then... REVIEW!***


	376. Chapter 376 Words and Actions Bite Back

#Cole's point of view

This was the last straw. "Lloyd! Use your powers or something! You're the green ninja!" I said.

"You're the leader!" he shot back. I turned to Willow.

"Willow, I need you to listen to me. I know you're in there. You can't let the queen take you over. You're an angel, and you're my little angel. You need to repel her," I told her cautiously. Who knows what kind of power the queen might have possessing Willow.

"Someone order a little kick a**?" We turned around. There was Sterling in the ninja suit we hadn't seen him in in so long. It was dulled and dirty, though, but it doesn't matter. He's the gold ninja; still not as good as Lloyd, though. None of us are as good or as powerful as him.

"You called Sterling here?" Zane asked Kai.

"Yeah, and all I know is that the queen is really gonna regret her actions." We all snickered, and you could see the queen leave Willow's body in a purple mist. Willow collapsed.

"Willow!" I picked her up and held her. She was completely out cold. Please be okay, Dear God.

#Kai's point of view

Yes, I called in Sterling. I don't think you need to ask why. He can snap a bone and not feel any guilt about it. As a matter of fact; he could kill someone and not feel guilty about it. Well, unless it's someone he really cares about. Lloyd- Lloyd's just not like that. He feels guilt about the little things now. Well, not necessarily little. Like when Ashley busted him and Amber, Lloyd felt so bad. He almost couldn't live with himself. Sterling? Please. He'd feel guilty about it for the first ten seconds, he'd apologize, and when the person accepted his apology, he'd forget about it.

Except for the time he killed his sister. Seeing his face that day- it- it was almost unbearable. It was hard to see; but then again, it was terrible having October die in my arms. Thinking of them made me think of Alex, and I missed her so bad. I looked into Sterling's eyes. They were green, but they looked exactly like Alex's, even though she had blue eyes. I felt like an incomplete puzzle. Alex was my only missing puzzle piece. We have to find her. She can't be dead.

I thought back to the first day I kissed her. It was strange feeling. A feeling I had never felt before. I almost immediately switched from dislike, or what I had always thought was dislike to love. I had never loved one so much; never felt a feeling as strong as the one I felt for Alex. I can't believe she learned to love me. I couldn't believe she did love me. Imagine going to sleep thinking that I hate you, then you wake up, you don't know who I am, but you soon realize who I am. I'm the guy that hates you and treats you terribly, and I just threw a sword at your face. Then I tell you I love you? Imagine what would be going through your mind.

I couldn't imagine what that would've been like to be in Alex's shoes. The more I thought about it, I was sure Alex felt more confused than I did. I just love her so much, and I want her to come back to me. She's the fire within me.

The queen moved over to Sterling and took tangible form. She had short, curly jet black hair and her eyes were an unexplainable color. It was like they were purple and green at the same time. She had extremely dark circles under her eyes, and her skin was whiter than snow. She had on a black and purple dress that dragged the floor and long, black fingernails, so long they could be talons. She was scary. She went right up to my son, and grabbed his chin. "Sterling, darling, it's so good to see you again." Sterling jerked himself away from her.

"Your daughter's still as awful as always," Sterling snapped at her as she circled him.

"I see you still have your dog tags. I can see the chain on the back of your neck."

"You're correct."

"And what are those? Angel wings?" Sterling clearly felt intimidated by her. He already had had enough.

"Yes, they are." The queen looked him hard in the face. "Oh, and by the way, Lady Gaga and even some clowns have a more natural look than you." Sterling laughed as the queen froze at his words; shocked he would talk to her that way. "Oh, come on. Your makeup looks like it was applied by a bunch of four year olds learning to finger paint."

"This is my actual face!" she said angrily. Sterling looked her up and down.

"Gees... God must not like you or something..." The queen slapped him across the face. Sterling just laughed. The ninjas and I all exchanged glances. No one messes with Sterling.

"You must be drunk to talk to me that way! You will regret it!"

"You're right, I must be. And you're ugly. But in the morning, I'll be sober, and you'll still be ugly." The queen's jaw dropped, and I refused the temptation to laugh. If only Alex were here. "Oh, and by the way, what's it like being able to smell the marijuana growing on the other side of the world with that big nose of yours? I guess it must give you a head start so you don't have to wait in the line to buy it." Everyone's jaws were hanging open now. Thank goodness Willow wasn't hearing any of this. She was still unconscious, and Cole was really worried about her. "Don't mess with me, Honey." I looked over at Jay who had his hands pressed against his mouth.

His eyes began to water and his face began turning red and his cheeks were raised, and you could tell he was about to burst out laughing. "Jay!" I yelled in a whisper. I made cutting motions at my throat with my hand, telling him not to laugh.

"And you know, I've seen people like you! But- I had to pay admission!" Then Jay lost it. The queen whipped around and focused dark energy in her hands, and aimed it at Jay, and she shot it. Lloyd jumped in front of him and caught it, and focused his own energy into his hand, combining dark and light energy, and shot it back at the queen, knocking her unconscious, and we got out of there as fast as we could. When we got back to our own dimension and the Bounty, Sterling came up to me. "Dad, I- I'm so sorry I-"

"Are you kidding me?" Sterling's face grew puzzled. "That was freaking awesome." Sterling laughed.

"Th-thanks, Dad."

"Listen, a- about Lorry-"

"I know, Dad. She has a hickey on her neck." He looked at the floor.

"I'm not mad about it, Sterling." He looked back up at me.

"You're- you're not?"

"No, of course not. I- I'm actually proud of you. How far you've come, and you're already married and have triplets on the way. I'm really proud of you."

"Th- thanks, D-dad..." Sterling was almost dumbfounded.

"You've come so far." Sterling smiled, and he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Sterling. Now- get on back to the castle. Take care of your wife." He smiled and flew off. Sterling.

#Sterling's point of view

I got home, and I looked in the mirror, and I felt something strange. In my mouth. It- it was my two canine teeth! I opened my mouth, and I saw my canine teeth. Right now, I had no idea how I had a reflection. Wanna know why? The queen was right. I would regret my actions. She had turned me into a vampire.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot! Nice job, Sterling. And don't worry... There will be a chapter based on Cole's dance. They get to look back on it, and it will be funny... I promise... Mi-Cole Jackson XD And Zane has something he's not telling the guys... I'm not telling you what, but he's keeping something, and Cole's not gonna be happy XD don't get your hopes up for something super dramatic. You just wait :) Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW***


	377. Chapter 377 For the World to See

#Sterling's point of view

I tugged on one of them with my fingers just to make sure they were actually there; they weren't fake. They weren't. I have freaking fangs! I'm a freaking vampire! Lorry walked in and saw the frantic, bewildered expression on my face. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked and walked up to me. I covered my mouth with my hand. "Sterling?"

"Uh... nothing... I- I uh- I don't think it's a good idea you get anywhere near me right now."

"Why?" she asked and continued to walk towards me as backed away. I couldn't put Lorry in danger.

"I- I uh... I don't think it's a good idea that I kiss you right now or that you get anywhere near me."

"Why, Sterling? You're really starting to scare me." I hit the wall, but Lorry continued to get closer to me.

"Lorry, please! Don't come near me right now! I can't put you or any of the triplets in danger!"

"Sterling! You're scaring me! What's wrong!?"

I shook my head frantically. "Nothing!" and I ran away.

#Cole's point of view

I remember hearing the basses begin to play, and my hand almost immediately went to my invisible fedora. I stood on the tip of my toes, and my friends still couldn't see me. Then I began to move along with the music, and thought "oh, great. No going back now. At least the entire world isn't seeing this." It felt so embarrassing. I thought for sure I'd fall on my face. Then everyone could see me, and I thought for sure that Jay was going to laugh so hard he would cry. And I asked Jay how he ever became a ninja... I could almost feel the smile on Terra's face and the laughter in the queen's eyes. Then I felt my feet slide, and I was doing the moonwalk. Then I spun around, froze on the tips of my toes, and yes, I went "Hee hee!" I knew Jay was laughing.

Hearing the invisible basses almost freaked me out and messed me up, but then I felt myself begin to sing. I wish I could've seen myself. I'm sure it was really funny. We began talking about it in the living room. Zane had left to go somewhere, and he just gotten back. "Where'd you go?" I asked him.

"Trust me, you'll find out by eleven o'clock tonight." That worried me a little bit.

"Zane, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing." Terra and I exchanged glances.

"Okay..."

"Okay, I'm gonna do my best imitation of Mi-Cole Jackson!" Jay said and jumped up. Oh, great. He did a failed attempt of a moonwalk. "Hair flip!" he said and pretended to flip his pretend hair.

"Okay, that's it! I'm gonna kill you!" Then jay spun around, froze on his feet instead of toes, and did jazz hands and bit his lower lip.

And, he went "HA HA!" Instead of "hee hee."

"I'm going to murder you, Jay!" I said and took my scythe from my back, and yes, I still use it.

He ran down the hallway, then ran the other way, and froze and put his hand over his hip, and yelled: "Hip thrusts!" and began dancing, and I twirled my scythe around in a bunch of crazy ways before holding it in place, and Jay took off running, and I ran after him.

"JAY!"

#Jay's point of view

Okay, it was freaking hilarious! Cole has feet like a ballerina! The way he danced was unexplainable considering twenty five percent of it was him and his ridiculous hair flips. I couldn't help but to laugh when he had to thrust his hips as part of the dance. Okay, moment of silence to play the image in your head... Yeah, it was hilarious. It still couldn't live up to the Triple Tiger Sache, though. The way he purred at the end of that was hilarious, but the way he froze on the tips of his toes and went HEE HEE! was hilarious. Thinking back to the time he kicked stone soldier butt and then started dancing like Michael Jackson just makes it worse and even funnier and it was just hilarious! I loved how Cole was acting like he was wearing an invisible fedora, and then he starts dancing in these... ways... hips, hands, feet HEE HEE and everything.

If you've ever seen the dance for "Billie Jean," it's not funny when Michael Jackson does it. It's funny when a man ballerina try hard called Mi-Cole Jackson dances in these weird, robotic sort of way like Michael Jackson. You should've seen him moonwalk! His hand was on his invisible fedora he thrust his hips, took his invisible fedora off and threw it, and flipped his hair, then moonwalked, spun around, froze on the tips of his toes, his knees sticking out, his hand once again on his invisible fedora he already threw, and went HEE HEE! and I bet the look on the queen's face was a classic. It would've been even better if he had the one sparkly glove and an actual fedora... and his jeans should've been skinnier. That would have been a classic. And he should've had sparkly socks... yeah. And a sparkly jacket... but the leather jacket was funny enough.

Cole finally caught up to me, and he took me by the back of my shirt, but Terra took him by the back of his shirt and yanked him off just before he killed me. I ran back into the living room as fast as I could. Cole could kill me with his dance moves! Oh, I am terrified! Sarcasm...

#Zane's point of view

Cole turned around to look at Terra as they stood in the hallway. "Seriously!?"

"Seriously, Cole! Stop trying to kill Jay!"

"But he's pretty much calling me gay!"

"Okay, Cole, the hip thrusts might've been necessary, but then again..."

"Terra!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! It- it was part of the dance! But stop trying to kill Jay, please?" she said, her voice getting softer.

"Then what? Just let him continue to make fun of me?" Terra put her arms around his neck and moved in on him so that her lips were almost touching his and she whispered something to him and kissed him for a brief second and continued to whisper something to him. I had no idea what she was saying. She would kiss him in between her words, and she came back to the living room and I turned back to everyone. Terra came back and sat down, and Cole sat down next to her. You wanna know what I did? Well, later that night, I turned on the news. Cole's gonna kill me, but I'm gonna laugh at it. I video taped him dancing like Michael Jackson, and I gave it to the media. Yep. "Ninja Dances to get Daughter Back" made headline news for the world to see. Now the world gets to see Cole dance like Michael Jackson; one of the things that Cole's embarrassed about to the most.

***REVIEW! Or else... ahahaha Cole is so gonna kill Zane XD and OMG! Sterling's a freaking vampire! Who's gonna win? Team Rick or Team Nate? What's gonna happen to October? and look up Ninjago Cole dances like Michael Jackson on youtube, and you'll have a small taste of Cole's dancing. And so will the world of legos XD Cole is so going to murder Zane! Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***


	378. Chapter 378 Unplanned

#Zane's point of view  
"Hey, Cole! Come in here!" I called, trying not to laugh.

"What?" he walked in and saw the TV and heard the news reporter.

"One of the ninjas protecting the city had a daughter kidnapped by the Nightmare Queen, one of the city's greatest threats, and he had to dance to get her back. Take a look at the following video taken by another ninja on the team, Zane Julian." The video came up as the basses began to play, and you could see Cole beginning to dance.

I began to laugh. "Zane!? What the heck!?" He ran up and put his hands on the TV as he saw himself dance. "Are you crazy!?" I just laughed. Kay walked in and saw Cole on the TV screen and me laughing.

"Zane!? Did you do that!?" Kay exclaimed.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Okay, that is so not like you. You've never pulled such a hardcore prank on anyone!"

"There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

"Zane, are you having a malfunction or something?"

"He must!" Cole exclaimed, but I continued to laugh. Kay flipped open the control panel on my arm and switched my funny switch off, and I sobered up. "You okay now, Mr. Roboto?" Cole asked me. I nodded. "I can't wait until this is on YouTube," Cole said sarcastically. "Just wait until the comments start flowing in."

"Cole, what the heck is going on on the news?" Terra said and came up behind him. "Oh... My... God...!" Terra began to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Cole exclaimed.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra frowned at me. "Cole, you're a great singer and a terrific dancer! Don't fret about it. I don't think a single person could say anything negative about this."

"What about Jay?"

"Jay- Jay's just trying to yank your chain. Don't listen to him, okay?"

"Okay," I said and looked away from her.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said without looking at her. She put her hand on my cheek and made me look at her and kissed me and walked off. I looked back at the TV as I struck my final pose and the video ended, and the news reporter began to talk again. Now there was a hash tag for it on Twitter. Great.

#Sterling's point of view  
In the morning, I woke up next to Lorry. My body still allowed me to eat human food, and I still had a reflection. I told October about me being a vampire, and she didn't believe me until I smiled and my fangs were there. They're not super noticeable unless you're looking for them. They look like elongated canine teeth and a whole lot sharper. They're only bigger by a centimeter or so, but that's enough to make them look like fangs.

And thank god I don't have diamond skin. That would suck. Then I couldn't do anything. I haven't told anyone else, though. Not even my dad. I'm scared to. Lorry woke up. "Hey, is something wrong?" she asked tiredly.

"No," I lied. She ran her fingers through my hair and leaned down to kiss her, but something terrible happened.

#October's point of view  
"OCTOBER! OCTOBER!" I woke up to Sterling's frantic screaming. I jumped out of bed as Sterling came flying into my room hysterically crying. There was blood from his lips streaming all the way down his neck.

"Oh my god! What happened!?"

"I- I BIT HER!"

***REVIEW! Or else! Oh shoot! Sterling's in so much freaking trouble! And what's going to happen to the triplets!? I'm lazy! Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***


	379. Chapter 379 What's at Stake

#October's point of view  
"You- You bit her!? You bit Lorry!?"

"I- I didn't mean to! I-" he couldn't finish. Blood was running from his mouth all the way down his throat. "Lloyd is so gonna kill me! And what about the triplets!?"

"O-okay, Sterling, calm down. I- I'm sure it's fine. I'm sure Lorry's fine. Where is she?"

"She- she's still in our room!" I ran out, and Sterling followed. I ran over to Lorry when I saw her. She was completely unconscious, and her neck was bleeding like crazy.

"Oh my god! What'd you do!?"

"I bit her! I bit Lorry!" he cried. I looked at Lorry. She could absolutely die if she doesn't change into a vampire too. But what about the triplets? If she possibly did live without transforming, the triplets could very well be little vampires, and they could kill her.

"W-what's gonna happen to her!?"

"I- I don't know! I- I tried so hard not to bite her, but I- I- what's wrong with me!?"

"Sterling, stop! You didn't mean to. It's not your fault. It-"

"How is this not my fault!? I just bit my wife and now she could possibly die! I bit her, October! I bit her!"

"You couldn't help it! How did this even happen?"

"I- I was leaning down to kiss her, but I- I went to her neck at the last second and I just- bit her!"

"Sterling, calm down! I'm sure she'll be fine! Just- take her to the castle infirmary. They might be able to stitch her up."

#Sterling's point of view  
I cleaned all the blood from my mouth so no one knew and I picked Lorry up and carried her bridal style to the infirmary as she lay unconscious. I handed her to the doctor, and he just looked at her. "Did she- get bit by something?" he asked.

"Uh... Yeah."

"By what? I've never seen marks like these before."

"She got bit by uh... A bat," I said and rushed out before I was asked any further questions. I hope Lorry's okay.

#October's point of view  
Sterling really got her good. He actually bit her. That was a really scary thing to see. I was walking around on the streets and Rick came up behind me. "Don't even talk to me, Rick!" I said and kept walking. He stepped in front of me.

"Why?" Then he got shot with a dart, and a girl came out of the bush.

"W-what? What'd you put in that dart?"

"Chloroform."

"That's meant to be inhaled..." She took Rick by his arm and dragged him away.

"You didn't see anything..." she said and disappeared from sight. That was awkward. I kept walking, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Rick! I swear I'll-"

"Hey, don't worry. It's just Nate." I turned around.

"Oh... I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"Don't worry about it. You didn't mean to. Seen Rick yet today?"

"Oh, y- no..." Nate looked at me funnily. "Don't ask. I didn't see anything." Nate laughed at me.

"Well alright. What's going on with Sterling and Lorry?"

"Sterling, he- okay, if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone, and I mean it."

"Okay... What is it?"

"Sterling- Sterling got changed into a vampire by the Nightmare Queen, and he accidentally bit Lorry this morning."

"Oh my god! Are you serious!? Is- is she okay!?"

"I hope so! I- I hope she's okay, but- I- I'm scared she's not..."

"I- I'm sure she'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Oh, I- I uh... Nothing. Just have done some research before. Don't get him anywhere near garlic. You'll have to get rid of all of it."

"Okay." Nate began to ask me questions about wether his reflection was showing up or not and what his fangs looked like exactly and told me what he could do and what he couldn't. I never would've known any of this.

#Kai's point of view  
Still no sign of Alex. We- we just can't find her. My lips feel cold and empty without her here, and so does my heart without having her here to warm it. I told kids, and they took it okay; better than I thought. We were all just sitting in the living room and laughing and talking and Zane was in the kitchen cooking something when Sterling came in. "Hey, what's up? What's wrong?" I said.

"Oh, I-" he froze and looked like he might puke.

"Sterling? What's wrong?"

"Is- is that garlic?" he said through gags.

"Uh... Yeah? Why?"

"I- I'm allergic!"

"Sterling, you've never been allergic to garlic. We used to feed it to you all the time. What's wrong with you?" Zane walked in and he had garlic on his hands, and Sterling collapsed. "Sterling!?" I got up and ran over to him. I saw something strange. "W-what's in his mouth?" Lloyd got up and walked over and moved his upper lip, and we found fangs. "Sterling's a- a vampire!?" Lloyd froze.

"I swear, if he bit my sister, I will send a stake through his heart!"

***REVIEW! Or else... I'm lazy. Just review. Mysteries to be answered! And Sterling is so dead XD REVIEW!***


	380. Chapter 380 Her Own

#Kai's point of view  
"Zane, go wash the garlic off your hands!" I said. I was almost frantic. Sterling could be dead. He could die. Zane rushed off and got rid of the smell of garlic and the garlic on his hands. He changed his clothes just in case he had the smell on him. I picked Sterling up and put him on the couch. "Sterling? Sterling, can you hear me?" No response. "Come on, Sterling. This isn't funny. Wake up." He just laid there. "Come on, Sterling! It's not funny!"

"Uh... Dad?" I turned around. There was October. "I- I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Her boyfriend walked in.

"Oh... So sorry to come in like that," he apologized. "It's nice to meet you, Sir," he said politely and held his hand out to me, and I shook it.

"Must be October's boyfriend."

"Yes Sir," he said and smiled. "You're daughter's a wonderful person." I smiled and looked over at October as if to tell her I approve of this kid.

"I'm glad you think so. Now, please tell me what's wrong with my son." He looked at him.

"I- I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave the room. I- I don't work well under pressure..." I looked at him funnily and we walked out. I asked October why we had to leave, and she said she didn't know, but Nate's not the one to fib or lie. I wish Alex could be here to meet Nate. I miss her so incredibly much.

Sometimes I feel like crying myself to sleep some nights because she's not there. I don't even know if she's alive. The last time I kissed her was when the wind began to gust and the world was literally coming to an end, but my world ended anyway. Alex is gone. But- we have to find her. I have this feeling deep in my heart that she used to warm that she's alive.

I can almost feel her here with me. I can feel her in my heart; right with Melody and Harmony. Never existed, but never forgotten.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Sterling woke up and the both of them walked out. Nate politely said goodbye and he and October both left. I looked Sterling hard in the eyes. "I swear, if you bit or if you bite my sister, you'll regret being born." With that, I walked away. I felt Ashley's hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to look at her.

"Lloyd, was that really necessary?"

"Yes! He better feel threatened enough not to threaten my sister! My sister's in danger being around him now!"

"Lloyd, she's always been threatened being with Sterling. The kid's just dangerous! If he bites her, or if he has, I'm sure she'll be fine. Your sister's a strong girl."

"She's sixteen, she's married to one of the greatest threats the world has ever seen, and she's pregnant, Ashley!" I froze at my words. I slumped down. "Oh my god... My- my sister's pregnant..." Ashley sat down next to me. "And she's a princess and she- she's married..." Ashley ran her fingers through my hair, and I looked at her with a face that was almost desperation.

"Lloyd, your sister's going to be just fine," she said softly and faintly smiled at me. I stroked her hair and my hand brushed her cheek as I pulled it away. Ashley and I clearly had the same idea because we moved into each other, and our lips tucked themselves into place. Ashley always makes me feel better about the things that sometimes just don't even matter.

#Terra's point of view  
Willow woke up, and I put a little bit of honey on a spoon and gave it to her. "Try this."

"What is it?"

"Well..." I paused for a second. "It's what I call your father sometimes." (Honey)

Willow's face expression changed. She seemed confused. "Mommy, why on Earth would you be asking me to eat a**hole?"

#Cole's point of view  
I heard Terra burst out laughing in the kitchen. I began walking down the hallway, and Terra was laughing pretty hard. I walked in, and Terra tried to sober up, but it was like she couldn't do it. "What is wrong with you?" I laughed.

"No, Willow. That's not what that is. It's honey," she straightened up enough to say.

"Oooohhh," Willow said and walked off. Terra snickered again.

"What the heck was that all about?" Terra wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well, you see, I gave Willow a little bit of honey, and she asked what it was, and I told her it's what I call you sometimes, and she thought I was telling her to eat a**hole," she laughed. I rolled my eyes a pushed her away, and she laughed.

"Oh my gosh, Terra. Seriously?" I said and Terra just laughed as I walked off. "Is this what you've been teaching our children?" Terra ran right up beside me and kissed me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. Once you start kissing Terra, you can't stop, and you don't want to. I love Terra, and I never regret a thing.

#Sterling's point of view  
I got back to the castle, and Lorry was there on the couch. She jumped up and ran to me and hugged me, and I hugged her. "H- hey, what's up?" I laughed. She pulled off and looked into my eyes, and she smiled nervously. Lloyd was sure to notice I bit her now.

Lorry had fangs of her own.

***REVIEW! Or else... Lloyd is so going to kill Sterling! What happened to the triplets? Was the poison too much for them to take? Are they still mortal, and will it hurt Lorry? Will Alex ever be found!? Mysteries to be answered! And can someone please tell me what was so funny about chapter 377 when Jay makes fun of Cole? REVIEW!***


	381. Chapter 381 Get It

(and after this chapter, sorry if you don't hear from me for a while...)

#Sterling's point of view  
I was struck. I didn't know how to react. "Lorry, I- I-" I couldn't say anything to her. What could I possibly say to make things better?

"It's fine, Sterling. They're- they're only fangs. They don't mean anything." Now I felt terrible. What about the triplets?

#Lloyd's point of view  
"You don't think Sterling actually bit my sister, do you?" I asked Ashley.

"If she did, so what, Lloyd?"

"Sterling has hurt her for the last time, Ashley! I will drive a stake through his heart!"

"No you will not! Lloyd, don't you dare lay a finger on Sterling! He can't help it!"

"He may not, but I can!" and I got up, and I made my way to the castle.

#Cole's point of view  
All of us were sitting in the living room and laughing, except for Lloyd who had just left. Terra walked in and sat next to me after putting Ivy to bed. Willow came running in. "Can I have more honey, Mommy?"

"I'll give you some in a little while, okay?"

"Did Terra tell you guys about the lovely things she's been teaching our kids?" I laughed. Terra slapped me on the chest, but I kept laughing.

"No... What?" Jay said.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Zane said, who was looking at his phone and laughing. "Cole's video is up on YouTube, and it has over a million hits!" I felt super embarrassed right now. I looked at the phone and watched myself, and then I read the comments.

"Mi-Cole Jackson! Awesome dancing! :D hooottttyyyy!" That just made me feel awkward.

"Omg! Epic!" Not much to say about that.

"He should've had a sparkly outfit and a real fedora!" That would've been a real nightmare.

"I wanna leather jacket like that! What a hotty!" That's just awkward.

"HIP THRUSTS!" I bet Jay left that comment, and I am going to kill him.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I went in through the castle doors, and guards began to rush to me, but I jerked myself away. "Get off of me! Where's my sister!?" Lorry appeared, and she seemed nervous that I was here. "Lorry! Tell them you know me!" Lorry's almost scared of me. She knows my power. Everyone does, and they know not to mess with me. Not even Sterling.

"L-let him go," she said nervously and I marched right up to her.

"He bit you, didn't he!?"

"No, Lloyd! He didn't!"

"What is that in your mouth!?" She was lying to me. "Are those fangs!?"

"N-no!" I moved her hair out of the way, and I found stitches on her neck.

"You lied to me." Now Sterling's gonna get it.

***REVIEW! Or else... And that is so not gonna turn out well! And I'm lazy and sorry this chapter was bad... I just had my feelings hurt, and I didn't feel like writing... but I did for you people...

To the person who left this review:

I HATE YOU! YOUR'RE MAKING THIS TWLIGHT! I FRICKIN HATE TWLIGHT!  
YOU'VE LOST ME AS A REVIEWER AND AS ME READING THE STORY!

You know what? Don't read it then. I don't care. What you said was just rude and hurtful. Have I ever seen or read Twilight? No. Just because my story uses vampires doesn't mean it's Twilight. That's like saying any movie about wizardry is Harry Potter. It's not. I write this story that can come to an end because of reviews like that one for other people to enjoy, not for people to put me down about it. Got something mean to say? Just keep it to yourself. I don't expect an apology, but I don't wanna hear stuff like that. If you don't have anything nice to say, just don't say anything at all...

Yellowbook out :(

review...


	382. Chapter 382 Whispering Willow

#Lloyd's point of view  
"You were lying to me!"

"No, Lloyd! It- it's not like that! Please don't hurt him!" I turned around to look at her.

"Lorry, hurt him doesn't even begin to describe what I'm going to do to him." With that, I stormed off and found Sterling's room and opened the door. Sterling jumped up and hit the wall. He knew what was coming for him. "You bit my sister! You turned her into a monster!" I yelled at him. He glared at me.

"You're the monster, Lloyd! Just look at yourself!" I froze at his words. "You're more of a monster than I am!"

"I'd keep your mouth shut, if I were you!"

"If you were me, you'd be cursing at the monster in front of you, and you'd be keeping your mouth WIDE OPEN!" I ran at him, and just before I reached him, Lorry jumped in front of me.

"Lloyd, stop. It- it's okay! I- I wanted to be bitten!"

"Why on Earth would you want to be bitten, Lorry!?"

"Because I didn't want Sterling to be alone!"

#Ashley's point of view  
I was sitting in bed reading my book and sitting up and forward and cross legged enough for my back to eventually start hurting. Lloyd came back, and he came stumbling into the room. I jumped up and ran to him. "Oh my gosh! Lloyd! What happened!?" His nose was bleeding and he was holding it.

"The guards at the castle happened!" he said and continued to hold his bleeding nose. I took his hand and moved it away so I could look at it.

"Is it broken?" I asked with concern.

"I don't think so."

"Did you and Sterling get into a fight? Even an argument?"

"No, not really! But the guards saw me as a threat anyway!" he said as he stood in the bathroom trying to get his nose to stop bleeding. I walked over to him and stood by his side.

"Did it stop bleeding?" I asked him and put my hand on his opposing cheek.

"Yeah, I think it-" he stopped talking when our eyes locked.

"What is it?"

"I- I just-" he couldn't speak. We moved in sync slowly to each other and our lips touched. It- it felt different than all of the other times I've ever kissed Lloyd. It was strange. It felt like our first kiss. I didn't know why, it just- did. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we just held each other there, not wanting to let go. He pulled off, and we just sort of stared into each others eyes, and maybe thinking about quitting.

"What are we doing?"

"I have no idea," Lloyd said just before kissing me again. I ran my fingers through his hair before they reached his cheeks and then my arms went around his neck. We went to bed, and in the morning, I woke up when Lloyd did. "Gee whiz... What time is it?"

"I think it's like- ten or something." The sky was cloudy and there looked to be no chance of sunshine. I sat up and looked out the window and rubbed the side of my head when Lloyd took me by surprise and pulled me down on top of him, and I laughed and kissed him. "Ever stopped to think about why people put their lips together to show affection?" I asked.

"No, not really. But- now that I think about it- like- really think about it- it is strange."

"Yeah, but I enjoy it," I said before pressing my lips against Lloyd's.

"If we say pardon my French in America, do you think they say pardon my English in France?" I laughed at Lloyd's question.

"C'est difficile à dire. Je parle le français. Je ne vis pas en France. Pardonnez mon français," I laughed.

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Et vous avez probablement ne le sera jamais," I said and then laughed at Lloyd's facial expression. "You'll never know." I kissed him. He hadn't a clue.

#Cole's point of view  
I had to go to some stupid formal event all day long for my dad. Yes, I have to wear a tie and a tux, and it's not comfortable and it's not fun. I woke up at about ten, and Terra sleepily woke up next to me. "Remind me why you have to go to this again?" she sleepily muttered.

"I don't know. I told my dad I'd go with him." I got up and got dressed as Terra sleepily lay in bed. She got up and helped me put my tie on. "Ugh, I really don't want to go to this."

"I know," she said,"but when you get back, we-" Terra was interrupted when Willow came into the room. "Hey, Sweetie. What's going on?"

"It's raining outside!" Terra looked out the window.

"Look at that. It sure is."

"I can't fly anymore, Mommy!"

"I know. That's no fun."

"Where's Daddy going?" she asked and looked up at me.

"I have to go somewhere with your grandfather," I told her.

"Can I come?" I picked her up.

"I don't think you want to. It's going to be really boring," I told her. She hugged me and I scuffed up the hair on the top of her head. "Alright, I have to go."

"Bye," Terra said and kissed me goodbye, and on my way out, Willow ran up to me and I picked her up and she hugged me.

"Bye bye, Daddy," she said.

"Bye, Willow," I said with a smile and and kissed the top of her head and set her down and she ran off.

#Zane's point of view  
I woke up at about eleven and I rolled over to my back and Kay woke up. "Remind me why we keep sleeping in so late?" she muttered.

"Because it wouldn't be considered sleeping if we didn't sleep in so late." Kay laughed.

"Where's Crissy?"

"Probably awake," I laughed.

"Okay, that's a little embarrassing," Kay laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"When the parents sleep in later than their daughter."

#Jay's point of view  
Nya and I have been thinking about adopting Cindy, but I don't know if I can take the responsibility for it. I mean- she's not like a newborn or helpless little baby, she's five, but she's still really young. Besides, I don't even know if Cindy wants to be adopted! She's run away from the orphanage tons of times. Why? I don't really know.

I don't think I should ask her, though. I don't want to. Cindy seems to be getting along just fine with Nya, and I think she'd be a good mother, I just don't know that Cindy will let her.

#Sterling's point of view  
School is now beyond difficult for me. It's not the graded assignments or the homework or even the quizzes and tests, it's all the humans around me and all the garlic in the lunchroom. Right now, I'm trying to take my science test, but I can't concentrate. I'm sitting cross legged in my chair and biting my lip to try and keep myself together, but every time I breathe in, I can smell the blood around me.

I hate to be that way, but I can't help it. I swore to myself I'm by going to bite anyone, and I will find a way to get myself back to normal. I finally just got up with my test and handed it to my teacher. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore," I said and left. I have to get myself back to normal.

#Cole's point of view  
It was a really long day, and I got back around ten or eleven when the sky was dark. Everyone was either asleep or just in their rooms doing whatever. I opened the door to my room, and Terra was sitting there on her phone texting someone or something. "Hey," she said and got up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "How was it?"

"Boring as hell," I laughed. Terra laughed and I took my jacket and shoes off.

"Sounds like you had a great time," she said sarcastically as she untied the tie around my neck. "Your dad didn't say anything about Willow or I, did he?" she asked as she rewrapped her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist.

"No, not really. He asked me how you and Willow were doing, but he didn't really say anything else."

"Does he even know we have Ivy?" she laughed in a whisper.

"I don't really know," I laughed. Terra smiled and kissed me and moved her hands to my cheeks. "I'm going to change into more comfortable clothes," I laughed. Terra laid down in bed on her stomach and almost fell asleep. I had changed into my t-shirt and my sweatpants and climbed in next to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"You have got to stop hiding things from your dad," she laughed and kissed me again. At about two in the morning, I woke with a start to the sound of Willow screaming and the flashes of lightning and booming of thunder. I got up and went to Willow's room who was curled up in bed, and she seemed scared. I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her as she shook.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. Thunder boomed again and she cried. "Hey, it's just thunder."

"But it's scary, Daddy..."

"I know, but it's just angels like you in heaven bowling," I lied.

"Then how come I'm not?"

"Because little angels like you need their sleep."

"Okay..."

"Do you want me to stay in her with you?" I asked her and stroked her hair. She nodded and I laid down next to her and she snuggled up next to me and shook every time the thunder sounded.

When I thought she was asleep, she said something to me I never would've guessed I'd hear. "I love you, Daddy."

"I- I love you too, Willow." I love you, Daddy...

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaawwww :) cute father daughter Cole Willow moment :) I'm lazy so mysteries to be answered... Names/OCs still accepted! REVIEW!***


	383. Chapter 383 Dad

#Cole's point of view  
I smiled as Willow slowly fell asleep and I got up and went back to our room. I climbed in next to Terra and I wrapped my arms around her and she laid herself on top of me. "Is Willow okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Can you believe she ever like- actually came into existence? I mean- I can't believe how big she's gotten compared to how tiny she was less than a year ago!" she said in a whisper.

"I know... It- it's crazy..." I said, and began thinking about it.

"I mean- Ivy- Ivy was an accident, but- Willow- there's something just different about Willow... But what is it?"

"Willow- I don't know... You kind of do have a point there, I- I have no idea..." Terra and I just looked into each other's eyes and laughed. "But I- I love Willow. I don't know where I'd be without her... I- I love her so much..."

"I know you do. You don't try and hide it."

"What makes you say that?"

"You were just in her room for three hours," she laughed.

"I was?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I think you fell asleep and didn't realize it," she laughed. There was a silence between the two of us, and I just stared into her deep eyes. Her lips came across mine, and we seemed to just stay like that.

I pushed Terra away just so her lips hovered above mine. "Terra, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Did- when you were on drugs because of the Shadow King, were you really pregnant that entire time?"

"Yeah, I- I was... For three months, and the baby- it- it died..." Terra was trying to hold her tears back. She shuddered.

"Terra, you know that I would never try and hurt you, don't you?" I said quietly.

"Of- of course I know that, Cole, I-" she couldn't finish, and she shuddered.

"And you know I didn't mean it when I called you a- a fallen angel?"

"Cole, of course you didn't mean it, I- you- you didn't know what was wrong with me, and you- you were just trying to whip me back into shape," she said to me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"Terra, I- I'm sorry I ever murdered the other twin... I- I just-"

"Cole, stop it! You did not murder the baby! It- it would've died anyway if it killed me. You- you had no other choice, Cole! You only did it for the best!" I slipped out from under her and got up and just stared out the window.

"Stop trying to make things seem better than they are, Terra," I said sadly, refusing to let my tears fall. Terra came and stood next to me and put her hand on my shoulder, and I didn't look at her.

"Cole, look at me," she shuddered. I looked at her. "It doesn't matter. You- you had to abort one of the twins. It- it was only for the best! If I died- it- it would've died anyway! And- the one that the Shadow King took from me, it- neither of us needed it, Cole! Stop saying things like that!" I just looked at her.

"How can you say that? You- you were pregnant for three months, and- the Shadow King took it from you! How could that not matter!?"

"Cole, I-" she seemed to be getting really upset and nervous right now. "Do you know how many times I've been pregnant other than that one time that I didn't tell you about?" I just looked at her. "Two!" My jaw dropped. "But- I- I lost both of them!"

"Terra-" I had nothing else to say.

"Cole, I- those haven't been sympathy pains for Ashley! I'm pregnant!"

"Terra! You're what!?"

"Cole, I haven't been telling you these things because I- I know I'm going to lose them! I know they won't survive! I just-" She couldn't keep herself together. "I- I've talked to the doctor, Cole... This baby- it- it's not likely to survive either... The doctor gave it a ten percent chance of survival! I- I'm going to lose the baby, Cole. I already know it right now." I held Terra in my arms. I didn't want to tell her she wasn't going to lose it, because what if she did?

"Terra, I- I don't even know what to say right now..."

"Please, Cole, just- don't say anything at all. I already know the baby's going to die." There was a long silence between the two of us. "I love you, Cole, I love you a lot, but don't expect the baby to live." I wasn't sure what to say to her...

#Jay's point of view

In the morning, I got up, got dressed, and Cindy walked in. "Hey, Cindy. What's up?" She walked up to me.

"Not much."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What would you think if Nya and I adopted you?"

"You mean- you- you want to adopt me!?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" She ran up to me and hugged me.

"You would really adopt me!?"

"Of course we'd really adopt you! Can we?"

"Sure, Dad. Of course you can." She called me Dad.

***REVIEW! Or else... Yes, I had requests that Terra and Cole have a son, but don't get your hopes up about it... You heard what the doctor said, and the doctor doesn't lie... You tell me what should happen. It wasn't my idea! And aaawwww! Cindy called Jay Dad! :D REVIEW!***


	384. Chapter 384 He Knows

#Ashley's point of view

I woke up and Lloyd had me in his arms and I smiled. I turned to look at him, and he was slightly bruised under his eyes. The guards must've really gotten him good. I kissed him, and I knew he was awake when he kissed me back. "Well, good morning to you too," he laughed. I kissed him again. "I'm bruised, aren't I?" I started laughing.

"Yes, you are," I laughed. "But it's not too bad." He pulled me so I lay on top of him and looked down it him.

"You lying?" he laughed.

"No," I laughed at him. "It's really not even that noticeable," I said and lightly ran my thumb over it.

"You're lying," he teased.

"Saying that that's a lie is like saying I love you is a lie," I laughed.

"It's like saying you can kill a man to death." Ashley just stared at me, and then she started laughing and rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. "How come you don't have crazy eyes anymore?"

"What do you mean?" she laughed.

"Your eyes are golden instead of rainbow like they used to be."

"Oh, I don't know. I guess all effects wear off, don't they?"

"My affection of love isn't wearing off for you; it's only been getting stronger," Lloyd laughed. I smiled and kissed him, and I wish I could stay that way for eternity.

#Kai's point of view  
We still can't find Alex. I walked out on deck to get air that I desperately needed, and I stared over the side of the deck and huffed away my stress. I felt a burning sensation on my shoulder, and I whipped around, and there was the phoenix. Its fire went out after it had already burned me. It made a soft cooing sound. "What do you want, you stupid bird!?" It caught fire again, and the flames in its eyes we're red instead of blue. It was angry now. "Okay, sorry! I take it back!" It's fire went back out.

It perched itself on the front of the deck and stretched its neck and seemed to be pointing at something with its beak. It flapped it's wings and looked back at me. It was trying to tell me something. It made the same motion again. "It's trying to tell you to go somewhere." I turned around. It was Ashley.

"Where could it-?" I froze. It knows where Alex is.

***REVIEW! Or else... Will they actually find Alex!? Is she actually alive, or is the bird just trying to lead him to her dead body? Mysteries to be answered, and what should happen to Terra's baby? (not quite my idea... But still XD) Who will win? Team Nate or Team Rick? And sorry for the short chapter... And what will happen to Sterling's triplets? What happened to the Shadow Queen? Mysteries to be answered, so review! REVIEW!***


	385. Chapter 385 Revenge

#Kai's point of view  
"You- you know where Alex is, don't you?" The bird shrieked and caught fire. It knows exactly where Alex is. I laughed. I ran inside and ran to the control room and took the steering wheel, and I nodded my head at the bird, and it jumped up and flew in front of the ship and I followed it. The only thing that I'm worried about now is wether it's leading me to Alex, or it's leading me to her dead body.

If she's alive, I don't even know how I'm going to react.

#Sterling's point of view  
I woke up and propped myself up on my elbows, and Lorry woke up. "Hey, are you not going to school today?" she asked me.

"No, it's too difficult now. It's just- everyone everywhere! They- ugh!"

"Sterling," Lorry said and sat up, still not showing at all at three months pregnant with triplets. "You're strong, and bipolar..." I just looked at her funnily. "And you've been a hellhound... And FBI's most wanted... And- okay, nevermind." I laughed. She wrapped one arm around my neck and pulled me in. "You get the idea," she laughed and kissed me and leaned back against the wall. After a few seconds, she pulled off and said, "Lloyd would so kill us if he were here right now."

I laughed. "I know," I said and continued to laugh and kiss her. "Your brother probably thinks I'm a total womanizer," I laughed. Lorry laughed.

"Probably," she laughed and kissed me again. Every time either one of us laughs, our fangs our clear to each other. But seriously, how cool is it to be a vampire? I can still eat human food and I still have a reflection, I just don't know if I still show up in the camera... If the paparazzi tries to take pictures of us, and we don't show up, we're screwed.

#October's point of view  
It's still all over magazine covers. Nate versus Rick. People want to know who I'm going to chose, and shouldn't the answer be pretty freaking obvious? Nate. I would never choose Rick over Nate; I would probably never choose Rick at all after what he's done. I might've gone out with him if Nate and I had never gotten together, or maybe if we for some reason broke up, I'd go out with him. But after what he's done, I don't think so.

It's interesting to read what some of the magazines have to say. Some of it's just plain ridiculous, some of it's actually somewhat true. I can't wait until all of this is over. If it ends...

#Cole's point of view  
Willow came into our room and climbed into our bed, and it woke us up. "Hey, Willow. What're you doing?" I asked her and sat up and so did Terra. Willow jumped on Terra and Terra grabbed her stomach and cringed.

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Willow asked her. She nodded.

"It's okay, Willow. I'm fine."

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Terra looked over at me. We had to tell Willow. Terra set her in between us.

"Willow, what if we told you that you were going to have a baby brother or sister?" Terra said.

"But I already have one," Willow said, clearly unaware of what was going on.

"What if Daddy and I told you you were going to have another one?" Willow seemed to think about it.

"Am I?" she asked and looked up at me.

"You might," I told her.

"Really!?" She seemed to get pretty excited all of a sudden. "You mean it!?" Terra looked up at me, and her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out, and she looked down at Willow.

"Y-yeah," she said, and Willow smiled.

"Really!? What are you gonna name it!? Is it a boy or a girl!?"

"We don't know yet," Terra told her. Willow seemed really happy. She began to ask Terra a lot of stuff, and I just laughed. "Hey, can you go check on Ivy?"

"Sure." I got up as Willow continued to ask her about it. I walked into Ivy's room, and it felt extremely heavy in there, but it seemed to almost automatically leave. I looked down at Ivy, eleven months old. "Ivy? You awake?" She just laid there, and I noticed she wasn't breathing. "Ivy?" Oh no. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. The heavy presence in the room was the Nightmare Queen, making all of our worst nightmares come true.

She killed Ivy.

***REVIEW! Or else... I guess the Nightmare Queen got her revenge... :( And what's Cole supposed to tell Terra!? What's he gonna do to the queen? Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***

And thank you to all my many reviewers :) I appreciate it soooo much! :) keep it up! REVIEW!


	386. Chapter 386 Group

#Cole's point of view  
What was I to tell Terra? What about Willow? The queen had no right to come in here and kill my daughter! I left the room and I went to get Terra. I opened the door. "Hey, Willow? Can I speak to your mother for a second?" Willow got up and left, and I sat next to Terra.

"What's wrong?"

"I went to check on Ivy, but- Terra, I-" She could see it in my eyes that Ivy was dead. She shook her head.

"Nonononononono that's not possible!" she said and began to cry. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. "H-how?" she shuddered.

"The-the Nightmare Queen decided to get her revenge..."

"W-what're we going to tell W-Willow?"

"I- I don't know..." Later that day, I let Ivy drift out in the sea and tried to hold my tears back the hardest I could, but my daughter is dead.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I was laying in bed on my stomach at about two in the afternoon, and I could faintly hear the door open and close. I felt two hands on my back that slid forward and Ashley's arms wrapped around my neck as she laid on my back and rested her head on my shoulder. "Hey, Ashley," I said sleepily. She laughed quietly and she pecked my lips and I smiled. "Don't be looking for any trouble," I joked. She laughed and playfully slapped me.

"Oh, shut up," she laughed. I smiled and we pecked each other on the lips more than once and Ashley sighed. "I love you," she said and stroked my hair.

"Love you too," I said and laughed. "How're the kids?"

"Well, Charlotte's torn because her best friend just died." I sighed.

"I know... How'd Willow take it?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not gonna ask Terra. I'm just not gonna ask. On the other hand, Dominic and Delaney are asleep," she said. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She smiled at me. "You getting up soon?"

"Well, I can't if you're on top of me," I said and laughed. Ashley slapped me and laughed. "Ow," I laughed. "I love you," I said.

"I'm sure." She got up and I laughed and pulled my sweatshirt on over my head and just thought about how lucky I was to have someone like Ashley.

#Kai's point of view  
I was still at the steering wheel when I saw an island up ahead. It was actually a group of islands... There were six. The one the phoenix was leading me to was windy, and all of the islands seemed completely different from each other. The boat got to the shore, and I ran off. I began walking through the woods, but she was still nowhere to be seen.

Then I heard a distant voice. "Kai!" I turned around. Alex.

***REVIEW! Or else... Alex! I'm lazy just review! Mysteries to be answered... So REVIEW!***


	387. Chapter 387 Sister Ivy

#Kai's point of view  
"Alex!?" We ran to each other and hit each other with such a force that we almost knocked each other over. I threw my arms around her. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! It's you! It's really you! You're- you're alive!" I kissed her, but I couldn't for long because I was so out of breath.

"How'd you find me!?" She sounded like she might cry.

"The- the phoenix led me here!"

"It did?"

"Yeah, and I- I just- oh my god! You're alive!" I held her tighter. I felt tears make their way down my cheeks. "I- I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner, I- I just-" I had nothing to say. She pushed back a little to look at me and I kissed her, and it felt like I could stay there forever. I almost did.

"I love you so much," she said over my shoulder.

"I love you too," I shuddered. "Come on. Let's get back to the Bounty. You have a lot of catching up to do."

#Cole's point of view  
Terra was laying in bed after being upset by Ivy being killed and she's pregnant. I can't believe she was pregnant twice and never told me because she knew she was going to lose them. I hope she doesn't lose this one. I sat in the living room and just stared out the window when Kai walked in. "Hey, guys!" he called to everyone throughout the ship. "Guess who's home!?" Everyone stood up, even me, and Alex walked out from behind him.

Everyone rushed to greet her and hug her. We hadn't seen her in two or three weeks. "Hey, guys! I missed you too," she laughed. She looked at me. "Hey, where's Terra?" I cringed.

"Terra, um... She's not feeling well... Ivy- The- the Nightmare Queen made my worst nightmares come true..."

"What do you mean?"

"The Nightmare Queen killed Ivy..." Alex's face expression dropped.

"Are- are you serious?" I nodded and looked at the floor. "I- I'm so sorry, Cole..." I just looked out the window. My mouth opened to say something, but I shut it and just left and went into our room. Terra sat up on her elbows and looked at me as I stared out the window.

"It's Ivy, isn't it?" she said. I felt myself begin to cry.

"Yes..." I admitted. She got up and I felt her hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at her.

"Cole, maybe- maybe it will survive, I- I don't know... If Willow- if Willow survived when we weren't married and it was most difficult for us then, then- this baby, it- it has to survive." I looked away from her.

"You had me when you weren't married?" We turned around to find Willow. "I thought you could only have a baby if you were married," she said. I laughed a little bit and picked her up.

"We'll explain it to you when you're old enough," I told her. Willow sighed.

"Hey, Daddy?" There was a whimper in her voice. "I miss Ivy..."

#Lloyd's point of view  
I checked on Charlotte who was turning a year old in a week, and I picked her up. She's so upset about Ivy's death. She won't remember her, but she'll never forget her. I know that doesn't make sense, but if you think about it, Ivy will always be subconsciously there. I sat down with Charlotte and she cried over my shoulder silently, and Ashley sat next to me. Charlotte hasn't even said her first word yet.

Charlotte shuddered, and Ashley frowned at her. Then Charlotte muttered something I'm not going to forget. "Sista..." Sister. She's talking about Ivy. She called Ivy her sister.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aawww :( poor Willow and Charlotte and Cole and Terra and yay they found Alex :) but aawwww sister :( I'm lazy mysteries to be answered and give me plot suggestions! I wanna make it to 400+chapters! :D REVIEW!***


	388. Chapter 388 It'll Take a Miracle

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley and I just looked at each other. Charlotte just said her first word, but this is no time to praise her about it or tell her to say it again. She said it out of depression and sadness; it came from the bottom of her crushed heart. Charlotte fell asleep on my shoulder. "Lloyd!?" Ashley yelled in a whisper. I sighed and put Charlotte in her bed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I- I don't know. Her best friend just died, and- her first word was- oh, God, Ashley! I don't know what we're supposed to do!" I yelled in a whisper. What are we supposed to do?

#Kai's point of view  
Later that night, all the kids were in bed, and the rest of us were sitting in the living room and talking and drinking alcohol and wine, except for Ashley and Lloyd since they're under the legal drinking age. I had my arm draped over Alex's shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulder. "So, what else have I missed?" she asked me.

"Well, Sterling's a vampire, and-"

"Sterling's a what!?"

"Sterling's a vampire because the Nightmare Queen turned him into one."

"Why?" I started laughing. "What?"

"Why don't you ask Mi-Cole Jackson over there?" She just stared at me. "Go ahead. Ask."

"Hey, Cole? Why is Hothead over here calling you Mi-Cole Jackson?" Alex laughed. Cole glared at me and I started laughing.

"Seriously? We're still talking about this?" I nodded, and Alex still had no idea what was going on. Cole sighed.

#Cole's point of view  
"Okay, Willow was kidnapped by the Nightmare Queen, and apparently, I had to live a nightmare to get her back, so I had to do what I was embarrassed to do, and she made me dance and sing like Michael Jackson, and thanks to Zane, he got it on video and have it to the media, and now it's on YouTube. Thanks a lot, Zane. Appreciate it."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. This thing's on YouTube!?" Alex laughed. She pulled out her phone and searched it, and she immediately started laughing.

"Hip thrusts?" Jay said. Alex nodded and laughed.

"Okay, I'd like to see you get up and sing in front of people! You and Zane both!" I exclaimed.

"How come Kai doesn't have to?" Jay said.

"Because you're the one making fun of me for it and Zane's the one that showed it to the world! Okay, how about this? The Ninjago Talent Show is next week. You two sign up and sing 'In My Remains' by Linkin Park. I dare you." Jay crossed his arms.

"Challenge accepted," he said. I looked over at Zane. He shrugged. Now they're both going to have to do it, and I'm going to laugh. When the rest of the room went back to some other conversation, I looked over at Terra.

"How come you're not drinking anything?" I said and nudged her.

"I think we both know why." I just stared at her.

"You know, a little bit seriously wouldn't hurt."

"Cole, it'll be a miracle if this thing survives." I just held my glass out to her, and she glared at me and rolled her eyes and took it. She took a small sip of it, but she made a strange face.

"What's wrong?"

"It- it tastes like water..."

"It's wine, Terra."

"I know, but- it tastes like water..." she said as I took the glass from her.

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know... Let me see it again."

"Hold on. I have an idea." I stood up and pulled Terra with me and we went into our bathroom. "Here. Drink it and spit it out in the sink."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." She took the glass from me, drank it, and she spit it out in the sink. It was water.

"What the- wait. I said it would be a miracle if this baby lived, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but-" Then I realized. The baby's element is miracles.

***REVIEW! Or else... Sorry bout the short chapter and slow updating... I've had a busy calendar :/ I'm lazy just review mysteries to be answered make me happy :) REVIEW!***


	389. Chapter 389 What?

(Sorry about the short chapter... I was feeling lazy this morning :P)

#Cole's point of view  
"Okay, did that really just happen!?" I said.

"I'm pretty sure it did..." Terra said while holding one hand over her mouth like she was going to be sick. "Cole?"

"What?"

"I- I think this baby might survive after all..." That made me smile. I wrapped my arms around Terra, but I didn't feel like kissing her right now.

"Element of miracles, huh?"

"Yeah," Terra practically laughed. I smiled and held her tighter. The baby's going to survive. I'm not losing another child of mine.

"Hey, I want to take Willow somewhere tomorrow morning."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

#Sterling's point of view  
I've been getting better in school. Lorry still doesn't go. She's three months pregnant with triplets and still doesn't show at all. I still can't believe that me, out of all people, is going to be a dad to triplets. My seventeenth birthday is in about a month, and I can't say I'm super excited about it. Why? I don't know. I'm just not.

Lorry keeps telling me to lighten up about it, but I really don't want to.

#Kai's point of view  
I was laying in bed on my stomach just tired and trying to fall asleep in the dim light of the room, but I just couldn't. Alex came in and laid down next to me. "Hey," I said and turned to my side to look at her. She stroked my hair. "What was it like on that island?"

"Oh, at night the birds would sing and the sky was so starry you could see the milky way and the wind just seemed to whisper strange things to you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "It was a strange island."

"I missed you."

"I love you." I laughed and she kissed me, and I swear I could stay like that for ever.

#October's point of view  
I was sitting with Nate in the living room just talking and laughing. "Hey, October? Can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Okay, well, I know that you have way higher power than I do, and technically, you, are supposed to be asking me, but- um... October, you- you're the girl who totally flipped my world around. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. I love you so much, October," he half laughed, and I knew he meant it because of the look in his eyes. My stomach felt jittery, and there were butterflies dancing all around. My heart felt off beat as it fluttered in my chest. "and I just- October, will you marry me?"

Just review.


	390. Chapter 390 Where They Are

#Kai's point of view  
I woke up in the morning with Alex wrapped up in my arms. It was about nine. I looked outside, and we weren't out at sea this morning. We were over Ninjago. I wasn't sure where exactly, but it was snowing. I propped myself up on one arm and continued to look out the window. Alex caught me by surprise and yanked me down on top of her. I laughed, and she laughed at me. "Well, good morning to you too," I laughed.

Our lips came into contact and she ran her fingers through my hair. "I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," I said with a smile and she drew me back in and I kissed her. I missed her so much.

#Zane's point of view  
Crissy was still asleep since Willow and Cole were off doing something and she couldn't play with Willow. Crissy's seventeen months, so about a year and a half. Not quite, but close. She has my light blonde hair and Kay's emerald green eyes. Crissy is trying to catch up to Willow on talking and she's trying to walk a little bit better even though Willow's three months older than her, and the level she's on is very advanced.

We don't want to change anything or switch any circuits in her, though. We like her the way she is, and we can't have her finding out she's a robot. I don't care how old she is. We can't take the chance of her remembering at all. I woke up, and it was snowing outside. It was about 9:30. Kay woke up. "Remember when you found me out in the snow?" she laughed.

"How on Earth could I forget?" She laughed and put her hand on my cheek and kissed me. How could I forget that day?

#Terra's point of view  
I woke up, and it was about 9:30ish. I was so used to Cole having his arm over me and the warmth of him being there that it scared me for a second. Then I realized he had taken Willow somewhere, and I looked out the window, and it was snowing outside. They couldn't have gone anywhere in that! I got up and looked around the Bounty, but they weren't here.

I went back to our room and got dressed and brushed out my hair and put my coat on, and I went outside. Then I saw them, and I couldn't help but to smile. You can never forget daddy bird. It's not just mama bird and baby bird.

He was teaching Willow to ice skate.

***REVIEW! Or else... And you'll find out what October said in next chapter... If you review! And aaawwww father and daughter moment :) and hopefully it won't turn out like it did with October... Sorry bout the short chapters... And thank you to all my many reviewers! I appreciate it :) REVIEW!***


	391. Chapter 391 Deeper, Stranger

#Cole's point of view  
I felt a hand on my shoulder as Willow took off, and I turned to see it was Terra. "So, this is where you took our daughter?" she laughed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Stop playing tonsil hockey," Willow said as she skated by. I pulled away from Terra and looked at Willow who was laughing as she skated away backwards.

"Don't be repeating things you hear from your Uncle Jay!" I told her, and she laughed even harder. I looked back at Terra and sighed. She laughed and kissed me. Her face was already pale and her cheeks already extremely rosy from the cold. She rested her head on my shoulder as we watched Willow. "It's crazy how smart she is."

Terra laughed. "She can speak fluently and she's four months away from being two and she's already ice skating backwards? No kidding," she laughed. I sighed as I watched Willow zoom around. She spread out her wings and let them absorb the cold as she skated around. "How'd you teach her to do that?"

"I just demonstrated how to ice skate and I helped her out a little bit at first, but then she just took off," I laughed. "I'm glad we had her," I said as I watched her.

"I am too. Thinking back to the night that I found out I was going to have her- it- it was absolutely crazy! It was like the impossible had become possible..."

"Imagine how I felt when you told me." We laughed.

"Oh, all the thoughts that were probably going through our minds," Terra laughed.

"Like what am I going to tell my parents?"

"What are you suppose to tell the guys?" We laughed about it.

"Kai about killed me. I was out for two weeks, remember?"

"Oh yeah... And he broke one of your ribs," Terra said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, stop laughing," I said and she looked at me, and we clearly had the same idea since we were quick to move and our lips locked into place. I love Terra, and I love Willow. I always will. The deeper I go into thought about it, the stranger and crazier it seems.

#Lloyd's point of view  
It was about ten in the morning now, and I was laying in bed on my stomach dazing back into sleep. Ashley was taking care of Dominic and Delaney in the other room. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until forty five minutes later. I heard the door open and shut. I felt Ashley's hands on my back that slid forward and she wrapped her arms around my neck and she laid on my back and rested her head on my shoulder, and I looked at her. "You feeling okay?" she asked me and stroked my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered. She faintly smiled. "How's Charlotte?" The expression in Ashley's eyes seemed to change.

"She's still really upset... I can't believe the Nightmare Queen would ever do that to Ivy! Do you think she was going for Willow and got the wrong person?" she said quietly.

"I don't know. Let's just not talk about it." There was a small silence between the two of us. "I- I can't believe that the girl that I barely knew and took care of me when I was sick is- she- she's looking at me right now, and she- we have a family, and I- I love her more than anything," I said as I stared deeply into Ashley's eyes. She smiled and kissed me, and she began to pull away, but I pulled her back for another second or two. "I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too, Lloyd." The deeper I go into thought about it, the stranger and crazier it seems.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex walked out into the living room and sat next to me, and I put my arm around her. "Can you believe how far everyone's come?" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I married the guy that used to treat me terribly but figured out he loved me and we have three kids, two of which are twins, and- Cole- Cole and his girlfriend were being stupid and now he has a daughter nearly two years old, and- Zane, he- he found a girl and now they have a little girl that's a robot just like them and Jay married Nya and now they're going to adopt a little girl!"

"I have to say, I've seen Lloyd go from nine years old to thirteen off of tomorrow's tea and he's supposed to be almost twenty one but instead he's almost nineteen because of the watch, and- the kid defeated Garmadon all those years back and I've seen the kid grow up. I've seen him mature... Now he's- he's married... And he has three kids, and- it just seems crazy!" I said, and it sounded even crazier just saying it. The same kid that wanted to be just like his father over ten years ago and defeated his father and became the best ninja that ever lived is now completely grown up.

I looked at Alex and we started laughing. The deeper I go into thought about it, the stranger and crazier it seems.

#October's point of view  
The deeper I go into thought about it, the stranger and crazier it seems. I woke up this morning, looked at my finger, and remembered I had a diamond ring sitting on it. That's right. I'm engaged!

***REVIEW! Or else... Yay! :D I'm lazy just review give me plot suggestions and name suggestions for the triplets and Terra's baby if it survives and wether they should all be boys or girls just review yay... REVIEW!***

Oh, and I have a few things to say to some specific reviewers...:

Ninja of Life: I forgive you :) just please don't do it again... And thank you for apologizing :) I appreciate it :)

Madeline Travis:

The review that you left (stated below) I do the same thing lol :) every time I watch the show... Lol. And don't worry about the long message! I love getting long reviews :) keep it up!

Ok. After reading this hole thing, I have never been able to  
watch the show the same way! Whenever the theme song comes on I look at the  
people and say to myself what has happened to them in the story so far! I just  
can't believe that Jay actually had the courage to ask Nya to marry him! I  
just about cried when Ivy died well one tear fell! :) btw what is going to  
happen with Jay and Nya adopting Indy?! I can't wait or the next chapters and  
more to come! Ps sorry for the long msg!

Keep reviewing peeps! I appreciate it! It's the only thing that makes me want to keep this story going! Thanks to all :)

Review!


	392. Chapter 392 No She Isn't

#October's point of view  
Yes, I said yes to Nate. Why? Because I love him to death! How could I reject him? The media hasn't found out yet. I haven't been outside. I'm actually pretty tan, and the castle guards have been saying I've been spending too much time outside. I tan during the fall and winter, and I have to wear a ton of sunscreen during the summer. It kind of sucks, but it's better than being burned.

We would have to have at least one kid considering they'd be next in line for the throne, just definitely not anytime soon, and you know I mean that. I'm not my brother and I'm not my Uncle Cole. Definitely waiting until marriage and maybe another ten years. I hadn't thought of one thing, though... How's my dad going to react?

#Cole's point of view  
We went back inside and changed into clothes that weren't so wet after being in the snow. "Cole?" I felt Terra's hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I just- want you to know that I think you've been a really great dad to Willow, and I appreciate it more than anything, and um..." She couldn't really think of anything else to say. She looked at the floor, and I put my hands on her shoulders, and she looked up at me. "Um... I- I-" she began to stutter as our lips got closer to each other.

Just before our lips began to touch, I paused. "I love you, Terra," I whispered. Our lips locked into place, and I wish I could've stayed there forever. Willow walked in, and I looked down at her. "Hey, Willow. What's wrong?"

"I have the hiccups!" she said, and I laughed.

"Okay, why don't we go see if Sensei had anything for that in the bottom of the ship?"

"Okay." Willow and I went to the bottom of the ship, and I began searching around Sensei's old tea collection until I came across what Willow needed.

"This used to be one of Sensei's favorites," I said. I gave it to Willow. "Don't drink too much of it, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled and she hugged me and ran back to the top of the ship. Willow's crazy.

#Jay's point of view  
We've been trying to figure out where to get Cindy's legal documents. We don't really want to go to the orphanage that she ran away from. We went to the place where you adopt kids, but they didn't have any documents for Cindy. It's like she doesn't exist! It's very strange...

#Kai's point of view  
I was sitting on the couch next to Alex when October called her cellphone. "Hey, October. What's up?... Okay, what is it?... What!?... Oh my gosh!... When is it?... Oh, well-... Oh okay. Talk to you later... Bye." She hung up.

"What was that all about?" She seemed to freeze at my question. She seemed like she knew I would react badly to whatever it was.

"Kai, um- October- October's engaged..." No. She. Isn't.

***Review! Or else... Omg! Kai's gonna flip! I'm lazy mysteries to be answered name suggestions and OCs taken and plot suggestions (that doesn't mean tell me to end my story) so yeah... REVIEW!***

Oh, and just so you know, my story takes place in the future if I hadn't made that clear already... And to the person who left this review:

STOP! THIS STORY IS WAY TOO LONG. ME AND MY SIS WERE READING IT, BUT WE  
STOPPED BECAUSE WE CAN'T KEEP UP! PLEASE FOR THE PEOPLES SANITY, STOP WRITING!  
MY SIS AND I DON'T EVEN READ THIS THING ANYMORE!

no... :) this story may be too long, but I enjoy writing it, and I have no way of stopping it... An artist's work is never done, you know. And you know, most people are happy that I've written this many chapters, and I'm not letting one person ruin it. And btw, I know you're still reading :)

Review!


	393. Chapter 393 Photo Not Finished

#Kai's point of view  
"What?"

"October's engaged, Kai!" Alex said. I felt paralyzed.

"There's no way!"

"There is a way, Kai! This is October we're talking about! Who wouldn't want to marry her?"

"Who would October want to marry!?"

"Nate, Kai! You met him! You said he seems like a nice, mannered boy, and you should be able to trust October on these things! It's October, it's not Sterling!" I sighed, and Alex just glared at me.

"Well how do you want me to react!?"

"Don't- react- at- all," she said like a robot. I just rolled my eyes. "You have got to learn to control your fire within, Kai! I-"

"Now you sound like Sensei!"

"Sensei isn't here anymore, Kai!" I froze. She was right. I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest when she said those words. Sensei's not here anymore, and it hurts to admit it. I swear I felt myself tear up, and I knew the expression on my face gave away how I felt. "Kai, I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to..."

"It's- it's fine, it's just- Sensei's the one that brought us all together and I- nevermind..."

"He was my Sensei too, Kai. He was all of our Sensei at some point in time. He's the one that told us that our twins' destiny wasn't too great and he's the one that predicted a lot and always had these weird remedies, but- he's just not here anymore..." I thought back to the day Sensei died. It was about a year or two ago, but none of us like to talk about it. We refused to even put it in words. We just honored him with silence. We never told anyone because we just couldn't bare to talk about it. He was just- old. He died right after Ashley realized she loved Lloyd again. He refused to reverse the age on himself to live, so he let himself die...

We've been getting by alright without him. We miss him, but you'll never hear us talk about it. I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder, and I seemed to snap into reality. "I just- miss him," I admitted.

"It's okay, Kai. We all miss him. We miss him a lot... I love you," she said. Our lips came into contact, and it felt like the kiss I had longed for for a really long time. Alex held her arms around my neck and we seemed to stay there not long enough, and I kissed her again. Then I remembered my daughter's engaged.

#Zane's point of view  
Crissy begged me to go out in the snow since she had never been, so Kay and I took her. She immediately began to run around and skid across the ice. Kay and I watched her. "Can you believe it?"

"What?"

"Where we are now," she said and laughed. "I mean, just a few years ago, I was just a girl in the snow to you, and I was blind. But now- I- I married you and we have a little girl that's a robot just like us, and- it just seems crazy thinking about how far we've come!"

"You were here when Ashley came, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah... She was on a total sugar high thanks to the scientists," she laughed. "And that was a day or two after that Terra found out that Cole came home from war, maybe longer, so... I guess she was pregnant and none of us knew it! Not even Terra herself." I laughed and realized she was right.

"All the things we're completely unaware of, right?" I laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. Sometimes you don't know what's there until you see it." I thought about it. It's like not realizing how much you love something until it's gone.

#Cole's point of view  
I began thinking about Ivy as I stared at the snow outside through the window. She was going to be a year old in less than a week, but the Nightmare Queen killed her, and I know she's not coming back. She had never seen snow before. She had never touched it. She had never dreamed of it. Willow misses her so much, but she's still excited about getting another little brother or sister. I felt Terra's hand on my shoulder and I turned around and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You're thinking of Ivy, aren't you?"

"Yes," I admitted and looked away from her.

"We miss her. We all do, even Willow. You know I do, but- we have another baby on the way, and-"

"I can't wait until I see Kai's reaction to that. He'll murder me for sure."

"Then fight back, okay?" she said and stroked my hair. "Ignore him. It'll all turn out okay. I promise."

"How can you say that?"

"Don't you remember the baby's element?" I continued to stare off. "Miracles. Look at me." I did. "I love you," she said and ran her fingers through my side swept bangs and kissed me. I had pretty much started making out with her, and I pulled off a little bit and laughed.

"We have got to stop doing this all the time," I laughed. Terra laughed.

"Yeah, I know," she said and kissed me again. Everything has to turn out fine, right?

#Ashley's point of view  
I sat out in the snow when no one else was out there. It reminded me of when I was so much younger and my parents would take me out here before they died and I was sent off to the lab. All of a sudden, my hair felt cold and wet and it was covered in snow. Lloyd was out here and just completely dumped snow over my head. "Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!" He started running and I chased him, and he looked over his shoulder to see how close I was to him, and I managed to tackle him. We fell down in the snow and I was laying on top of him, laughing.

"How do you manage to tackle me every single time?" he laughed.

"I'm a ninja, duh!" I laughed.

"I'm the green ninja; I should be able to outrun you!" he laughed. I laughed at him and kissed him, and just as I began to pull away, he pulled me back in. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know," I said and kissed him again.

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry and I went outside and we were walking around Ninjago to get to the Bounty, and we were spotted by the paparazzi. They took pictures of us, and as soon as they looked at their cameras to see their pictures of us, there were panicked expressions on their faces. Then we knew we hadn't shown up in the photos. We're screwed.

***REVIEW! Or else... I'm lazy mysteries to be answered and name suggestions and OCs taken should they be boy or girl blah blah blah Sterling's screwed and my dad is letting me carve a watermelon for Halloween yay just review... REVIEW!***


	394. Chapter 394 No, Willow! No!

#Sterling's point of view  
They stared at us; too shocked to do anything. I grabbed Lorry's wrist and we took off running as fast as we could. We were at the Bounty before we knew it. "How did we get here so fast!?" Lorry exclaimed.

"We're vampires."

"Oh, shoot! Doesn't that mean the paparazzi saw us take off like that!?"

"They couldn't have gotten it on camera. We don't show up, remember?"

"Yeah, well, we better go ahead and prepare for the angry mob," she said sarcastically. I laughed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about the triplets, and don't worry about me."

#Lloyd's point of view  
I was laying in bed half asleep next to Ashley, forgetting my sister was visiting. I heard a bunch of talk in the living room, so I got up and went in there and was careful not to disturb Ashley. "Hey, Lloyd! What's up?" Lorry asked and hugged me.

"Not much. What's up with you?"

"Nothing much. Where are my nieces and nephew?"

"Asleep. Charlotte's best friend just died and she's really upset, and Dominic and Delaney are still little and can't do anything but sleep."

"Which one of her friends died?"

"Ivy," Cole answered. We looked over at him. "It was my daughter Ivy..."

"I- I'm so sorry..." Cole stared off.

"So, where's Ashley?"

"Asleep," I said. I looked over at Sterling. "Have you been taking could care of my sister?" I asked him almost like I was trying to strike fear in him.

"Y-yeah," he replied back like he was nervous. I looked back at Lorry and she punched my arm and I laughed.

"Stop tormenting my husband, Lloyd." Husband. That word. Sounded so freakig weird coming from my sister. I almost didn't like it. I mean, come on. My sister married Sterling Flamy.

#Kai's point of view  
"Have you bitten anyone else?" I asked Sterling and laughed.

"No, I haven't," he said. He laughed. "But I'll bite you if I have to."

"No you won't!" Sterling laughed at me. "How's October?"

"She's really happy. You know she's engaged to Nate, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why haven't you flipped out on her yet?" he laughed. I glared at him.

"Because we're talking about October, not you." I could tell he wanted to bite me as soon as I said that.

#Cole's point of view  
I looked over at Terra and she didn't look like she was feeling well. "You okay?" I asked her and she put her head on my shoulder, and I put my arm around her.

"When are we going to tell the guys?" she asked in a whisper.

"Depends how far in you are."

"A month..."

"A month!?" I yelled in a whisper. "I thought it was like two weeks!" She shook her head. "That's two weeks sooner of my death..."

"What?"

"Well I have to tell Kai," I said. She started laughing. "How is that funny?"

"I'm not even going to answer that." Willow walked in. "Hey, Willow."

"Hey, Mommy. Hey, Daddy? When can I see my grandpa?" Terra and I exchanged glances. We both knew that my dad had no interest in Willow. I had kept from him for months that my girlfriend was pregnant. I never told him; he found out. Terra's mom told him.

"Um... I- I don't know that you can see your grandpa, I- I'll have to talk to him about it, okay?"

"Okay." I picked Willow up and put her on my lap. "Have you found out wether-"

"Sh! Willow! No no no!"

"What? Have you found out if it's a boy or a girl?" I sank. Kai heard her.

"If what's a boy or a girl?" He was not happy at all.

"Um, I- I- Willow, you need to leave." Willow just looked at me. "Go, Willow." She got up and left. "Kai, I-"

"Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"Kai! Our daughter just died and-"

"I know she was pregnant before Ivy died." He stood up. I stood up. I am so dead.

***REVIEW! Or else... Sorry bout this chapter... Wasn't my best :/ but next chapter's a fight scene :D yay we all love those, right? ColexKai fight scenes... Yeah... Mysteries to be answered I'm lazy name suggestions and OCs accepted! REVIEW!***

Happy Halloween :3


	395. Chapter 395 Pay

#Cole's point of view  
"Cole, you almost killed October and Sterling-"

"What?" Sterling said, confused.

"You almost killed them choking Alex. I let Ivy slide, but now-" He wasn't happy, and he couldn't finish. "You're the one that said that the Bounty wasn't a safe place for kids, and then you go off and next thing you know, you're girlfriend's pregnant! You-"

"I am your leader! You will not be talking to me that way! I-" He ran at me and grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall.

"Kai! Knock it-" Alex began, but Kai interrupted her.

"Stay out of this!" Alex wasn't happy. "I am so sick of this! You tell me not to freakin do something and then you go off and do it! And what you do is worse! You got mad when my wife was pregnant, and I was married, but then you and your girlfriend go off and next thing you know, she's pregnant!" He slammed me back. "I'm so sick of this!"

"Well I'm married to her now!" I managed to choke with the breath I didn't have. I swung my feet up and kicked him off of me. I picked him up and slammed him into the wall. "Lay off!" I shouted and slammed him back against the wall and dropped him. He fell to the floor. "Don't you EVER-"

"Daddy?" a little voice trembled. I looked over to the doorway.

"Willow!" Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. My daughter did not just see that. I took a step toward her, and she ran of and began to cry, and Terra got up to go talk to her. I looked at Kai. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!? How the hell is this my fault!? You-"

"Both of you stop it, now!" Alex ordered. "I will not put up with this!" She was seriously furious. "I swear, if I EVER see either of you swing another fist at each other EVER again unless you're training, you will BOTH be sorry!"

#Kai's point of view  
Okay, I'll admit, I'm really freaking terrified right now. I had no idea Alex had that in her. She gave us each one last glare and stormed off. Sterling was petrified. "Um... Are you guys like- prone to fighting or something?" he said.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Ashley said as she walked in and sat down next to Lloyd.

"Cole, I- I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't." With that, Cole left the room. I left the room to find Alex. She was in our bedroom staring out the window.

"Alex, I-"

"When I married you, I- I expected so much more from you, Kai! You're better than that! I know it!" I sighed and looked at the floor. "We have three kids, Kai. Three. I just- I want to see the Kai I married. Not this. Or maybe I had just been deceived, and I didn't marry the person I thought I did." My heart shattered, and she left the room.

#Lloyd's point of view

"What were they fighting about this time?" Ashley asked me.

"Terra's pregnant again."

"She is?"

"Yeah."

"How far?"

"I don't know... A month, maybe?" Ashley snuggled up closer to me.

"Did either of them get hurt?"

"No. I don't think so. Not too badly," I said and looked down at Ashley and smiled and stroked her hair.

"Well, that's good," she said and looked up at me. She pecked my lips, and she moved away a little bit and then actually kissed me. She rerested her head on my shoulder.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I slept fine. We need to figure out what we're going to do for Charlotte's first birthday."

"Oh yeah..."

#Cole's point of view

Willow refused to talk to me the entire day, and in the middle of the night, I woke to her scream. I jumped to a sitting position, waking Terra up since I had my arm around her, and I threw the covers off of me and ran out to the deck. Terra ran out beside me. "Kahn..." she muttered. "Kahn, please leave Willow alone! I-"

"What? I'm just paying my niece a little visit," he said evilly. Then, he locked his arm around Willow's neck, and pulled a gun out from behind him, and held it at her head. "Neither of you move." Willow!

***REVIEW! Or else... Sorry I'm lazy and tired from Halloween that doesn't look good so review... :) REVIEW!***


	396. Chapter 396 In the Drawer

(When Cole sings, pull up the glee cast version and the girl part will be changed so it fits a guy and listen and read :))  
#Cole's point of view  
"Kahn! Please!" Terra cried. Willow was trying so hard not to cry. She was trembling. "Why are you doing this!?"

"Oh, Terra, Terra, Terra. You and I both know you don't want her, and I have a feeling her father knows it too," he said. I wanted to throw my foot at him, but I don't want him to shoot Willow and kill her. Not after we just lost Ivy. Terra kept glancing down at her stomach.

"Terra, don't acknowledge it!" I yelled to her in a whisper. If she puts her arms or hands over her stomach, it'll be completely obvious, and Kahn will most likely get rid of it. Willow was silently crying, reluctantly letting her tears fall. All of a sudden, the gun melted to water in his hand, and Willow flared out her wings and came running to me. I threw my arms around her and picked her up and held her. Terra and I both had our eyes on her, and when we looked back to find Kahn, he had disappeared, but we both knew he'd be back. "Willow, I'm so sorry you had to see that earlier, and I- I love you Willow, and you know that," I told her softly.

Then I realized. Willow's never heard me sing.

"Hey, Terra? Can you go get my guitar?" She got off and got it and I sat down next to Willow on the deck, leaning up against the railing. I was going to sing "Lucky" by Jason Mraz, but I was going to change the lyrics... a lot. I tuned the guitar, but Willow wasn't looking at me, so I began to play and sing to her.

"Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Girl I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Lucky my daughter is my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a girl like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky my daughter is my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I love her in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
I'll hold you right here right now

I'm lucky my daughter is my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I love her in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh." Willow hugged me and I held her as she softly cried. "I love you, Willow, and I want you to know that; you need to know that."

"I love you, Daddy," she said, her voice muffled by my shoulder.

"I love you too, Willow."

#Lorry's point of view

In the morning, I woke up with Sterling next to me, and I got up careful not to disturb him. I went into the bathroom and took a good, long look at my fangs and sighed. I opened a drawer, but I apparently opened the wrong one, and I found a knife covered in blood in the drawer.

***REVIEW! Or else... Sterling is in so much trouble! And aaww Willow and Cole :) and I haven't been including much of Crissy, Charlotte, Dominic and Delaney because they're not old enough to do much yet and don't worry I will get Jay and Zane POVs in there, I haven't forgotten, so don't tell me I need to! Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***


	397. Chapter 397 Just Sayin'

#Cole's point of view  
In the morning, I woke up with Terra's back up against my chest and my arm was over her, holding her close. I propped myself up on one arm and rubbed the side of my head. I looked outside. It was snowing again. We hadn't gone back to sea yet, and we probably won't until after October and Sterling's birthday so we can celebrate it with them. After all, they are the queen and prince. They're royalty! Terra woke up and sat up a little bit and I smiled and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her.

I kissed her, and after a second, she retracted a little bit to ask me something. "What are we going to name this baby?" she laughed.

"Well, if it's a girl- we're not naming it Ivy because- it- it just wouldn't seem right. If it's a boy- I don't know... Blake, Collin, Connor, I don't know."

"My dad's name was Collin..."

"It was?" She nodded. "You're only a month in. Let's- let's just not worry about this now, okay? We don't even know the gender of the baby."

"Let's not find out until the baby's born," she said.

"Like what we did with Ivy?"

"Like what we did with Ivy." She smiled and I kissed her for what would've been a long time, until Willow walked in. I bolted up to a sitting position, unsure of who had actually opened the door and shut it until I saw Willow.

"Oh, hey, Willow," I said, almost relieved it was only her.

"Hey, Daddy!" she said and I pulled her up onto the bed and set her between Terra and I. She looked up at Terra. "Hey, Mommy? Where's the baby at?"

"It's in my tummy," Terra responded and almost laughed. I smiled.

"Why is it there? Did you eat it or something?" Terra and I started laughing.

"No, Willow. I did not eat the baby," Terra laughed. "It's where the baby grows. You were there at one point, and so was Ivy."

"I was?" Terra nodded. Willow looked up at me. "Daddy? Can we go back out into the snow again today?"

"Oh, I don't know, Willow. I-"

"Pleeeaaasssseee?" she said and tugged my arm. I laughed.

"Alright, fine," I laughed. "We'll go out in the snow in a little while." Willow smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you, Daddy!" she said and rushed out. I laughed.i

"You really love her, don't you?" I looked over at Terra.

"Like you wouldn't believe," I said and sighed. Terra laughed. She knows how much I love her.

#Jay's point of view  
Can we find any legal documents for Cindy? No. We can't. It's bizarre! Apparently, according to the government, she doesn't exist. They don't have a single file for her at all. Until we find a file for her, we can't adopt her. Cindy's really sad about it. She still calls me dad, but she hasn't quite called Nya "mom" yet. Nya just blows it off and says it's no big deal. I walked into Cindy's room and found her staring out the window at the snow. "Would you like to go out there?"

She turned around like I scared her, but she relaxed when she saw it was me and turned back to the window. "More than anything, but- I-"

"It's just snow," I told her.

"That's just it. At the orphanage, well- they would never let us go out in the snow, and actually, rarely outside at all. I remember around Christmas every year, my best friend and I would go and stare out the window as the snow fell into the streets at night... I swore I'd never go into the snow without her, and she'd never go without me, but- I just can't go." The story made my heart heavy.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay woke up, and I did not too long after that. Kay looked out the window as she sat up on her elbows, and I sat up next to her. "We should take Crissy out in the snow today," she yawned.

"What for?"

"She'd love it. It's snow, Zane! Your element is ice, you should know," she laughed.

"What is it that I should know?" She punched me in the arm and I laughed. "Ow..." She laughed at me. She pushed me back down and kissed me.

"What are you guys doing?" We seperated and looked over to the doorway. It was only Crissy.

"Oh, your father's just being an idiot," Kay said and started laughing when I pushed her off of me and I sat up. She climbed up onto the bed between us.

"Can we go out in the snow today?" she asked. Kay looked over at me.

"I don't know. What do you say, Zane?" Kay laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, we can go out in the snow." Crissy threw her arms around me and then Kay.

"Thank you!" she said and ran out. That girl is crazy.

#Kai's point of view  
I apologized to Alex, don't worry. I woke up with a small headache, and Alex woke up next to me. "Hola, amiga," I said tiredly and in an almost hoarse voice. Alex laughed.

"Hola, señor," she laughed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "I didn't realize until now how much I missed kissing you so much," she laughed. I smiled and went back to her lips. After a minute or two, I pulled off.

"To be honest, I miss having our kids around," I admitted. "And it still seems strange to say you've only been pregnant twice, not including Rileigh because she didn't last a week, and all of them have moved out already."

"I know! And one of them's married, the other's engaged, and Scarlett- well, we- we never hear from Scarlett..." I knew that didn't make Alex feel very good. Scarlett just doesn't talk to us. She's a princess too, but everyone seems to forget that. For all we know, Scarlett could be dead.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see her at the castle on October and Sterling's birthday," I assured her. She smiled and pulled me back in and kissed me. I really do miss our kids.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley was up taking care of Dominic and Delaney as I slowly and hazily drifted back off to sleep. Charlotte was off playing with Crissy and Willow. I laid on my stomach with my hands up by my head. Ashley came back in, and like always, I felt her gentle hands on my back and she slid forward so she laid on top of me and wrapped her arms around my neck and her head rested on my shoulder so I could see her. "Bonjour," I said sleepily. Ashley laughed and stroked my hair.

"You're so cute," she laughed.

"Cute?" Ashley laughed at me. "What do you mean cute? I'm menacing," I joked. "Haven't you seen those pictures of me when I was nine?" She laughed.

"No, can I?" she laughed.

"No, you can't. They're so stupid." Ashley laughed even harder and calmed down. She got up, and she ran put of the room, and I jumped up and chased her, but I was too late. Cole had given her the photo album. "Ashley, don't-!" She opened it, and she started laughing.

"Oh my goodness! You were adorable!" she said. I saw the picture she was looking at. It was me when I first came aboard the Bounty, and I had my hood on and everything. I was so little.

"I was not adorable!" Ashley laughed and flipped the page, and then she saw me with my hood off.

"Aw! You were so cute!"

"I was not!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're a total hottie now." I just stared at her. "I'm just sayin'..." she said sheepishly and turned back to the album and continued to flip through it. Oh, Ashley.

#Lorry's point of view

I stared at the knife and picked it up. I moved it back and forth in the light, too stunned to do anything. "Sterling!" I shouted. He woke up and came running into the bathroom. "What is this!?"

"I don't know! What- what is that?"

"A knife covered in blood!" Sterling took it from me and examined it.

"It's not real blood," he said.

"How do you know that?"

"Lorry, if this was real blood, you'd have eaten it by now. You can smell humans. This is not blood. It's fake."

"But who would've-"

"Wait. It's not fake blood, it's paint. Wet paint, and- I know who put it there. It wasn't Wednesday."

"Who was it, then?"

"The prince and princess from the painting are back."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! That's a twist... And sorry I couldn't update sooner... I had an extremely bad nosebleed when I got home that lasted a really long time, and it was nasty, so I'm not gonna go into details... And mysteries to be answered and junk I'm lazy name suggestions OCs all that jazz and why am I getting requests for Alex and Kai to have another kid? Eh. Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***


	398. Chapter 398 That's Not Why

#Cole's point of view  
Terra and I got up and got dressed and we walked out to the deck where Willow was waiting for us. "Ready, squirt?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I have a question."

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Well, if- if Mommy didn't eat the baby, where do babies come from?" Terra's hand flew to her mouth to muffle her snicker. I resisted the temptation to laugh at the question she asked, considering Terra and I should've though twice about it.

"Well, Willow, they- they um... They- they definitely don't come from the stork." Terra started to laugh a little bit harder. "So, um... Let's just leave it at that." Willow just stared at me. "Trust me. It's the truth." Willow continued to stare at me. "We'll- well, your mom-" Terra punched me. "Will tell you all about it," I finished and laughed a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked as she looked at the smirks on our faces.

"Nothing, Willow," I said with a small laugh. "Come on. Let's go." Terra and I exchanged glances when Willow turned around and we just shook our heads and laughed. Wow we're stupid.

#October's point of view  
I was sitting on the couch with Nate, and I my lips just began to touch his when Sterling came running in. "October, listen! This is really freaking important!" I stood up.

"What? What's wrong?" I walked up to him, and he pulled a knife out from behind him. I jumped back. "Sterling! Put that thing away before you-"

"It's fake blood, October! It's paint!" I loosened a little bit.

"What do you mean it's paint?"

"I mean it's paint, and the prince and princess are back."

#Cole's point of view  
The next morning was Charlotte and Ivy's first birthday, but we didn't do much. About a month later, I woke up and realized that we were going to the castle to celebrate October and Sterling's birthday. I sat up on my elbows and looked out the window. It was a really snowy day. Willow can't wait to see her cousins. Terra's about two months pregnant now. "Hey, Cole?" Terra muttered, even though I thought she was asleep. "What time is it?"

"I think it's about nine," I replied and stroked her hair so it was out of her face. She turned to her back.

"Where's Willow?"

"Probably still asleep. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," she said and put her arms over her stomach. "Just a little sick." She sat up and Willow running in, but froze when she saw us. "What's the matter, Willow?"

"I think this maybe the first time I've come in here when the two of you guys aren't kissing each other," she said, even though she's only twenty one months. Not even two yet. Cole drew back a laugh, and so did I. Willow climbed up into the bed and sat in front of the two of us. "Are we going to the castle today?"

"We are," I said.

"Are we going to see my cousins?" I nodded. "Mommy, are you sure you didn't eat the baby?" Terra and I laughed.

"No, Honey. I did not eat the baby," Terra laughed.

#Jay's point of view

The Ninjago Talent Show had been postponed for another three months, so only two more months to go! Zane and I have already signed up for the date Cole gave us. We have to sing "In my Remains" by Linkin Park. I'm not exactly sure why we have to sing that song, but Cole says we do, and I've never even heard of that song in my life, so this should be interesting.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up and Ashley and I were both laying on our side and we were facing each other, and our foreheads were together and my hand was on her cheek. Our lips were right by each other's and about to touch. I got up and got dressed before I woke Ashley up. "Ashley, come on." Ashley woke up.

"What?"

"Get up and get dressed. We have to get Charlotte, Dominic, and Delaney ready too." Ashley sighed and got out of bed. I found Charlotte. "Hey, Charlotte," I cooed. "It's time to get up." Charlotte woke up with sleepy eyes. "Come on. I have to give you some tomorrow tea." I pulled Charlotte to a sitting position, and I held the tea under her nose, and she inhaled it a little bit, and now she was six years old. "Alright. Get up and get dressed," I told her.

I went to Dominic and Delaney's room. They were still asleep, and they're four months old, and still little tiny babies. I held the tea under their noses, and they turned five, and I told them to get up and get dressed. I went back to our room, and Ashley was already completely ready. "It's not a fancy thing, is it?"

"No, I don't think so... They may be royalty, but they're only seventeen." Ashley's cell phone started ringing, and she picked it up and looked at it. "Who is it?" I asked when her eyes grew wide. She screamed and threw her phone at the wall so it shattered and she began backing up. She was terrified. "Ashley! What the heck was that all about!?"

"They found me!"

"What? Ashley, who found you?"

"All because Alex didn't do the job!"

"What? Ashley, what the hell are you talking about!?"

"Lloyd, I never followed the ninjas home that day because I hated the lab, I did because I was sent to kill all of you!"

"What?"

***review. that's all I'm sayin'.***


	399. Chapter 399 Snowballed

#Lloyd's point of view  
"W-what?"

"I was s- sent to assassinate all of you," she said with her face buried in her hands as she slid to the floor. I walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"But- why didn't you?"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it, Lloyd! Alex was originally sent to assassinate all of you by the scientists before she realized we could've just come to you guys for help, and- so they sent me... But I- I just couldn't bring myself to do it!"

"I know, Ashley. You're just- not like that."

"Ever since I saw you in your bed sick and- and practically dying, I- I knew I couldn't do it! I- I knew I was falling for you..." I sat next to Ashley and put my arm around her. "Even I had ground rules, Lloyd, but- now that I broke them, they're going to kill me..."

"And your ground rules were?"

"One of them was don't fall in love with any of them, just- everything. One of them was even don't get yourself into any 'trouble.'" I laughed.

"Well that's just great because now we have kids," I laughed. Ashley loosened up a little bit. "Listen. We won't let them get you, alright? I promise. I mean- after all we've been through, you've had to have broken more than half of the rules," I laughed. "How about this? They come aboard the Bounty, and we all play dead." Ashley nudged me.

"Oh, stop. What do you think they're going to say when they see me and I haven't aged at all?" I laughed.

"What? Because you came here when you were seventeen and you're seventeen again thanks to the watch?"

"How'd you know?" Ashley said sarcastically. I laughed. She rested her head on my shoulder. She sighed.

"Oh, the irony of you being my guardian angel," I laughed. She nudged me. "I still love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said and put her hand on my cheek and I turned my head and kissed her until our kids came running in and began jumping all over us.

"My goodness, guys! Calm down!" I laughed. Dominic and Delaney got up and began running around the room and began chasing after each other. One of them attempted to jump over the bed, but instead they jumped onto it, stumbled to the other side, and tumbled off. I looked at Charlotte who I was now holding in my lap. "You okay, Charlotte?" I asked her and stroked her light blonde hair.

"Yeah, it's okay, Daddy. I'm fine," she said quietly and rested her head against my chest. I stroked Charlotte's hair with empathy. I know she misses Ivy. I still remember how I felt when I lost her mother; when I lost Ashley. I could've sworn my heart was literally broken. Ashley and I exchanged glances. We both knew how she felt.

#Kai's point of view  
The guys and I planned something secret for their birthday, but it doesn't involve October. It's a guy thing... Sterling knows about it, but we're not telling our wives. They'd kill us. It's dangerous considering none of us have any experience. Well, we're ninjas, so that helps us a little bit. We're going to the Ninjago Mountains, and we're going to snowboard. The mountains will be rocky and totally covered in snow, and the mountains are huge and extremely steep in some areas. Alex would kill me for putting myself and our son in danger, and the other guys would get in trouble for other reasons.

Terra would kill Cole because she's expecting a baby in seven months, and even though that's far away, if Cole hurts himself or is even killed, the baby won't have a father. Ashley would kill Lloyd because she's his guardian angel and she's supposed to prevent things like this from happening, and they have extremely young kids; they're only four months old and thirteen months. Kay- I don't think she'll worry too much about Zane. I don't think she'll care because they're robots and can just be repaired and he's the ninja of ice. Nya would kill Jay just for being stupid, and that's that. And of course, Lorry would murder Sterling because she's four months pregnant and- well, it's Sterling we're talking about. Not much to say about that.

Sterling's a bad boy. We all know it as the truth. It's a fact. Not necessarily something to brag about, but he's Sterling. Wears dog tags and everything and he has the attitude, but luckily, though, he doesn't have saggy pants. That's a good thing, right? We got to the castle and October ran up and hugged me. "Hey, October," I said with a smile. "Happy birthday, Kid."

"Thanks, Dad," she said with a smile and hugged Alex. I looked around the room. This castle was freaking huge! It was overlooking the frozen lake. Must be a pretty cool view. Sterling walked in.

"Hey, Mom, Dad. What's up?" he said. He hugged Alex and talked to her for a second and he came and talked to me. "We still doing what we were planning on?" he asked me discreetly.

"You bet," I laughed. Sterling smirked. He knew what we were doing was dangerous, and it was even better that we get to keep it as a secret from our wives. "Hey, where's Lorry?"

"Oh, she's not feeling well. She's still in bed."

"Oh, well that sucks. Hey, do you know where Nate is?" I asked him.

"I think he's coming later. His sister's sick in the hospital."

"Oh, yeah." Dominic and Delaney came running up and jumped all over Sterling.

"Uncle Sterling! Uncle Sterling!" they went in unison.

"Hey, Kiddos. What's up?" he said. Lorry walked in and they ran and jumped all over her. Sterling ran over. "Careful, guys. You really don't want to be jumping all over her right now, alright?" The twins nodded and then ran back off laughing. Sterling looked at Lorry and asked her something, and she nodded and he kissed her before she walked off. Maybe my son is more mature than I thought...

#Jay's point of view  
Just before we left to go off to the mountains, Cindy came up to me and asked me where I was going. I knelt down beside her. "Listen, we're going to the mountains to snowboard. Don't. Tell. Anyone. Not even Nya."

"Not even Nya?"

"No, not even Nya?"

"Is this a secret?" she asked. "Because I can keep secrets."

"Good, because it is a secret."

"Really!? Okay, I won't tell anyone. I promise." She was so serious it was almost funny.

"Alright, goodbye, Cindy."

"Bye bye, Daddy." I smiled. Daddy.

#Cole's point of view  
Next thing I know, we're out looking down the side of a mountain covered in snow glistening in the clouded sunlight. The mountain was a teensy bit treeish... If Terra finds out, I am so dead. We were only wearing our ninja suits, except for Sterling. We didn't have any protective gear, either. Sterling stared down the mountain. I slapped him on the back and said, "Happy seventeenth birthday, Man. It maybe your last."

"It'll be my last if my wife finds out about it." We all laughed at that. Even Zane. "Alright, well, let's do this thing." We took our boards and placed them under our feet, and we went down the mountain, and let me tell you, we were beyond naturals. We were doing twists and turns, and you should've seen how fast we were going. I was flying extremely fast, and Lloyd shouted over to me.

"Watch out for that tree branch!" I looked forward and bent backwards like it was the matrix and went under it and jumped back to position and continued down. We were all laughing and enjoying it while our wives didn't know. Sterling did spinjitzu while boarding so he was in his ninja suit, and we all laughed and applauded him.

"Nice one!" I laughed and fist bumped him. We all continued to laugh as we went down the mountain until we came to a treeless area, and we all crashed and fell on our faces laughing.

"That was freaking awesome!" Sterling laughed as we all lay in the snow laughing about it. We still had more than half the mountain to board down. "Hey, what-" Sterling froze and his face expression changed as we all heard a loud rumbling sound. "What is that?" We turned our heads to look behind us. Avalanche.

***REVIEW! Or else... They're so screwed! Name suggestions? OCs? Someone tell me why people are saying Kai and Alex need to have another child? Should they? :/

Mysteries to be answered I'm lazy! Where's Rick? The prince and princess? What shall happen? REVIEW!***


	400. Chapter 400 Identified Idiots

#Alex's point of view

Lorry came hurdling in, and she seemed frantic. "What's wrong?" I asked her. We all became really worried about her, especially because she's pregnant and due in five months for triplets, and Sterling's the dad, of course. How did we see that coming? He's Sterling. "Lorry, calm down. What's the matter?"

"There- there's been an avalanche and- they- six men apparently are in the m-middle of it!" She was hysterical. Then we all immediately realized what idiots were out there. They were our idiots.

"Turn on the TV! Turn on the news!" I said and October turned the TV on and we all watched as we trembled with just the slightest hope that it wasn't them. It was. We saw six figures moving from side to side as snow tumbled past them, the majority following them at their heels. "Are they stupid!?" Everyone watched the TV in awe, even October.

"Hey guys, what's up?" We turned to look at the door as Scarlett walked in.

"Your father here is being a complete idiot, and as well as the rest of your uncles and even your brother!" I shouted with an irritated tone. Dominic, Delaney, Crissy, Charlotte, Cindy and Willow came running in.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Willow asked Terra as she picked her up.

"Your father is being an idiot." I turned back to the TV and watched. Were they freaking insane!? They lied to all of us! Lorry was freaking out, and I tend to forget she's my daughter in law. I just watched the TV with awe, shock, and disappointment. I couldn't believe this. It was too dangerous to save them right now. I shuddered and I began to cry. I know I haven't seen Scarlett in forever, but- I have no time to greet her right now. I just couldn't bring myself to it. Scarlett was so upset. The news reporter began talking, and they had identified Sterling. Then they identified all the ninjas as you could see the panicked expressions on their faces as they shredded the snow cutting across and over trying to pick up speed and dodge the snow behind them.

Then the avalanche caught up to them, and they all disappeared beneath the snow.

***REVIEW! or else... No! I just saw the commercial for Ninjago, and there's no saving it :( there's only three episodes left :'( Im so sad! I mean- I've even change my own point of view on the show after writing this! I can't watch it the same without thinking of the future I wrote for them! I'm SO SAD! And I have friends whose parents work at cartoonnetwork, and Ninjago's ending :( anyway... they're screwed! Mysteries to be answered! answer my latest poll! REVIEW! make me happier... :( REVIEW!***

and omg 400 chapters whats wrong with me!?


	401. Chapter 401 We Have a Job to Do

#Alex's point of view  
Willow jumped out of Terra's arms as she fainted and fell to the floor. "Terra!" I exclaimed and rushed to her side. I put her arm around my shoulders and lifted her up, and one of the castle's nurses rushed over and took her from me. "Careful, she's pregnant," I told the nurse. She nodded to tell me she understood and our eyes went back to the TV. I couldn't believe it. "Come on, ladies. We have a couple of buffoons to save," I said and pulled my ninja mask over my head. Scarlett did spinjitzu, leaving her in her navy blue ninja suit, and she pulled her mask over her head. I looked over at October. "You comin?"

"Duh, I'm coming," she said and pulled her silver mask over my head. "My brother is such an idiot." We walked out of the castle doors and into the snow. All of the girl ninjas have combat boots as part of their uniform, and the snow crunched beneath them.

"It feels so good to be a ninja again," Scarlett said.

"It's gonna feel great when I get a hold of your father," I said and marched on. As soon as I get a hold of him-!

#Kay's point of view  
Am I worried about Zane? A little bit. He may be a robot, but he can still be crushed. He can still die. I can't have Crissy go any further without a father. She loves Zane, and so do I. Will I scold him when I see him? No, probably not. I'll probably just throw my arms around him and tell him I'm glad he's okay. How could I not? Nya didn't come with us. She stayed at the castle to help Terra. I hope the baby's okay.

All I know is that Alex is going to rip Kai's throat out.

#October's point of view  
Nate wasn't texting me back. I've tried calling him, but he didn't answer. I don't know what could be wrong. I felt my cellphone buzz, and I pulled it out. Nate texted me. It was his sister. His sister died.

***review... :(***


	402. Chapter 402 Back Afterwards

#Alex's point of view  
October froze as she looked at her phone. "Hey, what's wrong?" October began to cry and held her hand over her mouth like she might get sick. "October?" She dropped her phone in the snow as she muffled her cries into her hands, looking like she might vomit. I picked up her phone. It was a text from Nate. his sister died. "Oh, October!" I hugged her. "You guys go on." I looked back at October.

"N-Nate's sister L-Lizzy died!" she sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay," I told her softly.

"She- she died on my birthday, Mom," she whimpered. I hadn't thought about that.

"Why don't you go find Nate, okay?" October nodded and ran off. I feel so bad for her. I caught up to the other girls, and we came across the gynormous pile of snow and there was a medic team and firemen trying to uncover them. They uncovered Sterling, and he was completely unconscious, and his hair was even crazier than normal. Then they uncovered Kai, and he was conscious. But when I deal with him, he most certainly won't be.

They uncovered Zane, and Kay threw her arms around him. She was just glad he was okay. I went up to Kai. He seemed out of it at first, but when he saw me, his face expression changed. I took my mask off. "Uh..."

"Are you crazy!?"

"Alex, I-"

"You put our son in danger, and you put yourself in danger! You've never snowboarded or anything before! You took a serious risk right there! Have you gone mad!?"

"I-"

"Don't even answer that. You're insane! You could've been killed! For all I know, Sterling could be dead right now, and his wife's pregnant with triplets! They haven't even uncovered Cole or Lloyd yet! Lloyd has two tiny babies at home and one about a year old and Cole's wife is pregnant! Do you know how Willow would feel is something happened to Cole!? Do you know how I'd feel if something happened to you!?" Tears stung my eyes as they refused to fall. Kai had tears lining the bottom of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said and threw his arms around me, and I hugged him back. "I love you so much, and- I- I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"I love you too, Kai," I said quietly. He pushed off a little bit to look into my eyes. Our lips came into contact, and it was the first time I had actually kissed him in a long time. It almost felt like our first.

#Ashley's point of view  
They couldn't find Lloyd. They couldn't find him at all. They finally found Cole, and he should be lucky his wife isn't here to scold him right now. Lloyd just wasn't anywhere to be found. They found Jay, and of course, Nya's going to kill him for being a complete idiot. Then they found Lloyd, and trust me, I had a whole lot to say to him. I went up to him and took my mask off my face. "Are you stupid!?"

"Ashley, I-"

"We have three kids, two of which are only a few months old! You can't be doing stuff like this!"

"Ashley, it's not-"

"D***it, Lloyd," I said with a trembling voice. Lloyd was taken aback that I would say that. He's never heard me say anything bad. "You are crazy!" Lloyd didn't say anything. We've never actually fought before. Lloyd looked like he might cry. He hates being on my bad side. He never has before. We all just went back to the Bounty, and Cole went to get Terra who was still back at the castle. He was already prepared for being severely scolded. I didn't talk to Lloyd the entire night, and he didn't try and talk to me.

We set the kids' ages back to normal. I went to bed early and laid on my side half asleep in the dark. Later that night, I felt Lloyd's arms wrap around me and he rested his cheek above mine, and I put my hand on his cheek to acknowledge he was there, and I turned my head a little bit, and he kissed me, and I kissed him back. We hadn't said anything to each other all day except for our small fight, but here we are now laying in bed with Lloyd's arms around me and our lips against each other's practically making out.

In the morning, I woke up almost without a thought or memory of yesterday. Lloyd and I were laying so we faced each other and our foreheads were together and our lips were barely about to touch. I got up and got dressed and left Lloyd alone. I checked on Charlotte. She was still asleep. I checked on the twins. Delaney was awake, but Dominic was still asleep. I picked her up and she snuggled into my shoulder and neck. I caressed her back and the back of her head and whispered, "What are you doing awake?" She would just reach up to my hair and tug at it with her little tiny fingers. She eventually fell asleep on my shoulder, and I smiled and set her back down.

I walked into the living room, and Lloyd was already in there with everyone else. Jay and Nya were the only ones still asleep, though. All the kids were asleep, too. I sat down next to Lloyd and rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. He didn't really need to apologize anymore. "Ninjago Talent Show in a week or two, guys," I laughed.

"Oh yeah... Joy," Zane said sarcastically.

"You guys did sign up, didn't you?" Cole asked.

"Yes..."

"Hey, where's Terra? I didn't even notice she wasn't here," I said.

"Oh, she's not feeling well," Cole said. I can understand how she feels. I've been pregnant before, and it's not super fun.

#Lorry's point of view  
I made sure to slap Sterling across the face the hardest I could when he came back to consciousness. He didn't fight back, he just accepted it and admitted he probably deserved it. I kissed him afterwards. I have to admit, Sterling looks really good in his ninja suit. He looks really handsome. The way it's black and gold and is almost kimono like makes it look really good on him. In the morning, I woke up and walked out into the living room, unsure of where Sterling was.

I walked in, and Sterling was laying unconscious on the floor, and I looked around the room before panicking. Then I had to panic when I saw October covered in her own blood laying on the floor unconscious. Before I could scream out or say anything, an arm locked around my neck and choked me. One hand held a knife at my chin. The prince and princess are back.

***REVIEW! Or else... Yikes that won't turn out well... And check out my latest poll because right now it's split 50/50! And I still can't believe I made it to 400 chapters... Gees... Will this story ever come to an end!? Mysteries to be answered! Plot suggestions? Name suggestions? OCs? REVIEW!***

And to the person who left this review:

Dude, STOP already. None of this makes any sense. Okay, I did not  
read this, I'm just taking my brother's word for it. 401 chapters is  
WAAAAAAAAY too much. Stop now.  
I mean it.  
Da StoryCoach, Soon-To-Be Legendary Reviewer

How would you know? You haven't read it! Stop with the negative comments! Keep it to yourself! And I'll be my own storycoach, thank you very much.

Review!


	403. Chapter 403 If He Only Knew

#Lorry's point of view

I felt a sharp pain at my throat, and everything went hazy, but it was clear enough to see the blood dripping onto my hand before I fell to the floor. They're back. They found us. They're going to kill us.

#Kai's point of view

Alex sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, and I stroked her hair. "I'm really sorry about yesterday," I told her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's fine. It's the past."

"How are you so forgiving sometimes?"

"Trust me, it's not easy."

"Why do you say that?" I asked her.

"Why do you ask?" I laughed.

"I don't know," I laughed. She put her hand on my cheek and I looked at her with a smile and kissed her. She pulled off before it turned into a make out session. She laughed.

"I love you," she said.

"Yeah, I love you too." She nudged me.

"You suck."

"Don't tell me things I already know," I joked. Alex laughed.

#Lloyd's point of view

I didn't know how to apologize to Ashley. I hadn't seen her so upset since she found Amber and I. We hadn't talked to each other the entire day, and she went to bed early. Later that night, maybe about eleven or even twelve, I slid into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her and rested my cheek on hers, and she placed her hand on my cheek and turned her head and I kissed her and she kissed me back and ended up making out with her without a word being said. In the morning, I woke up, and she was gone, but now I'm sitting next to her on the couch and laughing. I know I don't need to apologize anymore. Ashley and I seem to sort of have our own way of communication. We have our own way of telling each other sorry and that we love each other.

"Hey, has anyone heard from Sterling and October?" Jay asked as he walked in.

"No, we should probably call them," Kai said and picked up his phone. He texted them both, but neither were saying anything. "Hey, Lloyd? Maybe you should text your sister." I took out my phone and texted her, but I got no response.

"Why aren't they responding?" Cole asked.

"I- I don't know. Maybe we should give it a little while. I mean- it's only about ten in the morning," I said, hoping everything was alright. Something just told me it wasn't, though. "Well, actually- I think I'm going to go down there."

"Wait- Jay, turn the TV on and pull up the news," Kai told Jay. Jay listened to him, and we couldn't believe what we were seeing.

#Kai's point of view

I couldn't believe this. This couldn't be October. There she was; she and Rick both on the balcony of the castle for the world to see. She was kissing him for the cameras and making out with him, and that just didn't seem like October. I couldn't believe it, and right after her boyfriend's sister died. I can't wait to see how this turns out...

***REVIEW! or else... oh no! They don't know it's not really October! How's Nate going to react? Right after his sister died! How's the world going to react? What actually happened to the real October? Sterling? Lorry? Mysteries to be answered and answers to be revealed! Answer my latest poll! There are an odd number of votes right now, and one side is winning, but I can't tell which! Vote! Name suggestions? OCs? REVIEW!***


	404. Chapter 404 aMazed

#Kai's point of view

I shook my head in disbelief. "Oh my god..." I muttered. She was engaged to Nate, his sister died, and now here she is kissing Rick for the world to see. Sometimes Sterling will show up on camera, so we didn't think much of it when he did. He put his hand on October's shoulder, and she pulled off of Rick and turned around to look at him. He told her something, she nodded, and Sterling walked off, and October kissed Rick one last time before they walked inside. Then I realized something. "Wait- Jay, rewind it to where we can see Sterling." He did. "Would you look at that?"

"What?" Jay said.

"Sterling isn't wearing his dog tags." Everyone took a good look at him and realized I was right. "That's not Sterling," I said and started laughing. Everyone rolled their eyes. Of course it wasn't them. "Come on. We're going to the castle." Everyone got up and did spinjitzu at once, leaving us all in our ninja suits. We all pulled our masks on over our heads, and went to the castle. We walked in, and it was quiet. Almost creepy quiet. The air seemed still like it hadn't been moved in a century. Everything smelt like new paint, but everything looked the same. There was no wet paint; there was no paint anywhere. I get that they came from the painting, but they're the real prince and princess, remember? They're not actually made of paint.

Alex took her mask off. "October? Sterling?" she said quietly, but it still echoed throughout the castle. We heard light, scurrying footsteps. Everyone tensed. I pulled my mask off.

"Lorry?" Lloyd said quietly. More scurrying footsteps.

"Sounds like it's coming from upstairs," I said and put my mask back over my head and we all began running down the hall. We ran up the spiral staircase in the middle of the castle, and we turned around when we were at the top, and an army of soldiers were following us. Lloyd grabbed the rail and kicked his feet up in the air and held them there as he slid down at full speed, knocking all of the soldiers to their sides, and erupting with paint. They had painted and brought their own soldiers to life. Lloyd got to the bottom of the staircase and told us to go on. We all ran. "Anyone know where the dungeon is?"

"Follow me." I looked up. It was one of October and Sterling's maids, and I knew she was the real person, not a fake one. We all exchanged glances and followed her. "I can't get them out. I've been trying so hard to, but- they always stop me." She almost seemed frantic. She stopped in front a set of big, wooden doors. "This- this is as far as I can go. You're on your own from here on out. We ran through the doors, and they shut behind us, and we heard an echo of an evil laugh coming from a girl.

"You really thought you could defeat us? You thought we'd just burn?" We turned around. There was the prince and princess.

"Give me my daughter and son back!" I ordered.

"What do you mean?" she asked like she was clueless.

"What did you do to my sister!?" Lloyd said as he came up behind them.

"Oh, her?" The princess laughed. "Oh, don't worry about her!"

"What did you do to her!?" We all turned around. It was Sterling, and his nose was bleeding.

"What!? How- how did you-!?"

"I'm a ninja, be-yotch!" Sterling snapped. The princess' jaw dropped.

"What did you just call me!?"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me." The princess was furious. She gave a snap of her fingers, and everything went dark, and we all fell to the floor. When we all opened our eyes, Lorry and even the real October was here. Then I took a look at my surroundings, and then I noticed that everyone that normally have wings didn't. Their wings were just gone, and guess where we were? We were stuck in the labyrinth.

***REVIEW! or else... that's so not good! What will happen between October and Nate? Is their engagement over? better yet, their relationship? Mysteries to be answered answers to be revealed! Last chance to answer my latest poll! It doesn't take that long, people! just go to my profile, and vote! Name suggestions? OCs? Plot suggestions? Thanks to my many supporters and reviewers! REVIEW!***


	405. Chapter 405 Mirrors, Moon, Stars, Snow

#Lloyd's point of view  
Lorry tried to get up, but I could tell she was in pain. "Lorry!" I rushed to her side and helped her up.

"I don't feel well, Lloyd," she said and held her stomach. That worried me. It worried me a lot.

"I- I know, Lorry. Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon," I reassured her. Sterling rushed over and took Lorry from me. He took her arm and put it over his shoulders.

"Hey, Lorry, it's okay," he told her. He pecked her on the lips, and Lorry put her hand on his cheek and turned back to her and kissed her again. He glanced up at me awkwardly before looking back down at the ground. Well, at least my sister's happy.

"Okay, so how do we get out of here?" I said, changing the subject.

"I guess we just have to take chances," Kai said.

"It'll be a miracle if we get out of here!" Cole exclaimed. Terra just seemed to stare at him. "Oh yeah..."

"Oh yeah what?" Jay said maybe a bit more irritated than needed.

"The baby's element is miracles," Cole said. Terra nodded. That seemed pretty crazy. Dominic and Delaney- we still don't know what their element is, but they have to have one. I just know it.

"Alright, well, that baby's not doing anything right now, so we better try and get out of here on our own," Zane said. We all put our masks over our head and started running. Then everything beneath our feet dropped, and we were in total darkness. We were in a jail cell!

"What!? How did we get here!?" I exclaimed. The door to the cell opened, and we walked out of it. Now we were in the house of mirrors. The hallway seemed to get longer, and you couldn't tell which way was the way out. "Great, now what do we do!?"

"That's it!" We all looked back at Terra. "They seemed to have forgotten that I can travel through mirrors," Terra laughed and pushed us all through the wall, and we were in a different dimension.

"Okay, that's great, but what's going to happen when we get back to our own dimension? And what dimension are we even in!?" Cole said. I couldn't help but to agree with him.

"To be honest, I don't really-" Terra froze when she looked over at Ashley. Dark circles began to grow under Ashley's eyes, and her eyes became pale, and she began to tremble.

"Ashley? Ashley what's wrong?" I asked her. She collapsed. "What happened to her!?"

"We- we're in a dimension without laughter! If we don't get her back soon, she could die!" Terra exclaimed. I picked Ashley up bridal style and we all began running. At a time like this, Ashley seemed as light as a feather. "We need to find a mirror somewhere!" We ran through the bare streets.

"What if it's cracked?" Cole asked.

"Then the world we go back to will be cracked! Now come on!" We kept running. "Inside this building!" We ran in, and there was a mirror. Terra pushed us all through, and we were back on the Bounty. "Are we in our own dimension?" We looked around. Nya came in.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"N- nothing. We're fine. How's Ashley?" Terra asked me. I looked down at her.

"I- I think she's fine," I said. "You guys go take care of things at the castle. I- I'll stay here and take care of Ashley."

"But Lloyd! You're the green ninja! You're the most powerful and we might-"

"It's alright, Jay. Just go," I said and carried Ashley into our room and gently set her down on the bed and frowned. I hate seeing Ashley so ill. I hope she's okay...

#Kai's point of view  
We got back to the castle, and we kept reminding ourselves that everything we see is only an illusion. There is no maze, there is no house of mirrors, and Rick is not October's boyfriend! We ran inside the castle and looked around, and the paint soldiers came running at us. I ran up the side of the wall and back flipped off, and landed on top of one of them with my feet and paint splattered everywhere. Everyone followed. We defeated all the soldiers, and there was no sign of the prince and princess or even Rick for the rest of the night.

We stayed at the castle for a while, and at about nine o'clock when the stars were out and shining, Nate walked in, and October stood up, scared of what he had to say. "N- Nate! What- what're you doing here?" October asked.

"I need to talk to you, October." October stood up, and they went out on the back balcony overlooking the lake. It was snowing outside under the moon and stars, and everyone discreetly watched them, except me. I was scared to see what would happen.

Everyone was going "Comeoncomeoncomeon!" extremely fast, and then it was followed by cheers. I turned around and looked out the window. There was October out in the snow and under the stars with her arms wrapped around Nate's neck and his arms around her back and waist, and she was kissing him.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaawww! Yay! That's all I have to say :) mysteries to be answered! Answer my latest poll cutoff's at midnight tonight! You have three hours! I don't care how many people voted, I'm just going with it, and every vote counts! So vote! And yay October and Nate and what about Kai's reaction? And review! You aren't reviewing! REVIEW!***


	406. Chapter 406 Different Ship

#Kai's point of view  
I smiled. I watched October as she kissed him. She pulled off and just sheepishly smiled and bit her lower lip and looked at the ground as the snow fell in both of them. Nate ran his fingers through October's hair, and she looked back up at him and kissed him. I noticed her engagement ring glistening on her finger, and it wasn't until now I realized how happy I am for my daughter, and even my son. I can't believe how far they've come... Especially Sterling.

I mean- he was a trouble maker ever since he was born. He killed his sister and destroyed the city when he was only thirteen, and when he was fourteen, he destroyed and took over half the world and killed tons of innocent people. Then he fell in love with Lloyd's sister, and then he became royalty, and then he married Lorry. October- there's not a whole lot to say about her. She's just loving and compassionate for people, and who wouldn't love October? Who couldn't?

#October's point of view

I was relieved to get this weight off my shoulders. Nate decided to just spend the night at the castle and slept in a different room. I had a terrible nightmare. It seemed so real to me, and I had no idea I had begun to cry in my sleep. I eventually woke with a jolt, and I felt the tears all over my cheeks. I was still shaken up by the images that went through my mind. I got out of bed and ran up the stairs and went into Nate's room, and he woke up to see me come in and shut the door. He sat up and let me sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. I was still shuddering and my tears slowly fell. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked softly as he stroked my hair. "Was it just a bad dream?" I nodded. I was terrified. "It's okay, October. It wasn't real," he told me. "Just a dream, that's all." He continued to stroke my hair and tell me I was alright as I cried and shuddered silently. "Maybe you should just go back to bed," Nate told me silently after a while. "Or you could just stay in here." I pecked him on the lips and put my head back on his shoulder for a second.

"I think I'm just gonna go back to my own bed," I said, sounding a bit congested. I kissed him one last time and he let me go, and I went back to my own bed. I love Nate, he's just so sweet.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Everyone else came back a lot later, and they were chattery, and I hazily woke up, and I just held Ashley tighter and gently pulled her a little bit closer. She put her hand on my cheek and turned her head and kissed me. She readjusted and I held her tight and we fell back asleep. My life would be absolutely incomplete without Ashley, and there's no doubt about that. I still think back to the first time I ever saw her, the first time I ever kissed her, and the time I asked her to marry me.

When I found out Ashley was pregnant the night after we were engaged, I didn't know what to think. I didn't see how it was possible because we never did anything we weren't suppose to. Then we realized that Willow had caused it; she had the power to make nightmares come true. And when we thought Ashley had lost the baby, that- that was devastating to me. Not my baby. Not my little baby. I could only hope that the little baby was mine, but when it died, or so we thought, I was heartbroken.

But that day we were out fighting the serpentine, and Ashley told me she was having contractions, we both immediately knew the baby had never actually died. Then I met little baby Charlotte that day, and Charlotte was mine. She was my little baby. Holding her for the first time changed my feelings about everything. Feeling the warmth of her and feeling her breathe as I held her up against me made me realize so much. I can't even name them all, but I immediately fell in love with my daughter. I woke up and Ashley was in my arms, and I smiled and just held her closer and fell back asleep.

But it was crazy... When I woke up about an hour or two later, we weren't aboard the Bounty anymore. I got up out of bed, and I opened the door, but only to find a hallway lined with other doors. I knew this wasn't a dream. I walked back into the room only lit by sunlight, and I realized there was no TV. I looked around for clues, and then I realized we had time traveled. We were on the Titanic.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! The Titanic! I can't wait to see how that's going to turn out... Mysteries to be answered! I'm lazy! Just review! You ain't reviewing! You have less than an hour to answer my poll! REVIEW!***


	407. Chapter 407 How Old?

#Lloyd's point of view  
I had no idea how we got here, and I knew we'd deal with it later. The kids weren't aboard. I woke Ashley. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked tiredly as she woke up.

"Hey, guess where we are," I told her. I almost felt excited.

"Lloyd, what-" She froze when she sat up on her elbows and took a look around. "Are we-?"

She started laughing. She looked up at me. We cupped each other's cheeks and kissed each other. "We're aboard the Titanic!" I exclaimed and she smiled and I kissed her again. Neither of us questioned how we got here. But seriously, have you ever seen the movie "Titanic?" What gets more romantic than that? I grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her out of bed so we could get dressed. We opened the closet, and apparently, we were first class. A bunch of fancy clothes we had never seen before in our lives were in there. Ashley put on a long, fancy dress that would've been considered casual back then.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. "You look beautiful," I told her. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair, and her braid came undone, and her hair was almost curly. She looked at me and smiled. Her hair partially hung in front of her eyes, and I took my hand and moved her hair out of her face as I stared into her eyes, and she smiled and kissed me, and my lips moved to match hers when there was a knock on our door. I let go of Ashley and answered the door. It was Cole.

"Hey, man. You look nice," Cole laughed. I laughed.

"Yeah, I feel nice. Why are we aboard the Titanic?"

"Oh, um, we were talking about the Titanic in the living room when you guys were still asleep, and we got October and a lot of her guards to come by and pick up the kids so they could stay at the castle while we were gone, so we went back in time to the Titanic." I started laughing.

"So, where are all the other guys?" I asked.

"Oh, they're just down the hall," he said. I glanced down the hall, and they were all talking and waiting.

"Oh, okay. We'll be there in a second." Cole left and I shut the door and turned back to Ashley. "Coming?" She smiled and I extended my arm and she took my hand. "Look, Ashley. Now we get to act all fancy like," I joked. Ashley laughed. Who doesn't love to act fancy and important?

#Cole's point of view  
I don't know how Lloyd immediately figured out where we were. We were all out on deck now letting the wind blow through our hair and into our faces. "Alright, Zane, how long do we have before this boat sinks?" I asked.

"Approximately 68 hours," he said. "A little less than three days." We all exchanged glances.

"Alright, now no one do anything stupid, and no one do anything to change history," I told everyone. "That means you, Jay."

"Aw, man! I can't tell the captain to watch out for the iceberg!?"

"N-no, Jay... You can't..." I almost started laughing at Jay's stupidity. "Alright, team. Be at the dining room tonight by seven, and seriously don't do anything stupid, understand?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, split up." Terra laughed as we walked away from the other guys. "What's so funny?"

"Just how you seem to handle things," she laughed. "So serious." I looked at the front of the ship. "Thinking about being king of the world?" she laughed.

"Thinking about being queen?" She laughed. "You've seen the movie, haven't you?" She laughed and took my hand. Before I knew it, we were standing on the front of the ship laughing and I wrapped my arms around Terra's waist and she kissed me for what seemed like forever. This is part of the reason I love Titanic.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex and I went to check out the dining room and figure out the ship so we knew where to go in the future. "Out of all classes, how were we first class?" Alex laughed.

"I don't know... That's a good question."

"Are we going to be drinking all night long?" Alex laughed.

"Probably. Hey, this is random, but what's your name short for?"

"Alexandria. It's Greek." I thought about it. Alexandria Flamy.

"What was your maiden name? Wouldn't that have become your middle name?"

"Yeah, it was Stone. Alexandria Stone Flamy," she laughed. "Why? Where does your name originate from?"

"It's actually Indian..." I said and thought about it.

"I thought it sounded Japanese," Alex laughed.

"I thought your name sounded too long." Alex nudged me and laughed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her as we stood out on the deck of the Titanic.

#Jay's point of view  
"Hey, what do you think will happen if I do go tell the captain to watch out for the iceberg?" I laughed.

"Don't do it, Jay," Nya told me.

"How come? History's set not to change history," I said.

"Jay, just don't do it."

"Are Jack and Rose real people?" I asked and looked around like I was looking for them.

"No... That movie was historical fiction," Nya laughed.

"Okay... What if I ran around telling people they'd make a movie of the Titanic one day?"

"Jay, I said no! Stop asking stupid questions." I laughed.

"Why can't I?"

"You heard what Cole said."

"Did I?"

#Zane's point of view  
I looked over the edge at the water. I felt Kay's hand on my shoulder and I lifted my arm up and put it around her. "What are you thinking about?" Kay asked me.

"How it would feel to save everyone on the Titanic," I said as I continued to stare down at the water. "But I can't. It'd change history dramatically."

"So what? Maybe that's a good thing," Kay said.

"Maybe, maybe not," I said and continued to stare down at the water. "Hopefully we all won't get too drunk and run off and accidentally change history," I laughed.

"Who said anything about getting drunk?" Kay laughed.

"Not- drunk, intoxicated." Kay laughed. "And you want to know who said it? Go ask the liquor and wine in the dining room, they'll tell you." Kay laughed.

#Lloyd's point of view  
It was about seven, and Ashley and I were just headed to the dining room when she stopped. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Remember in the movie how they were running all over the place, and they found the storage area of the ship, do you really think there are old cars in there?" I laughed at Ashley.

"Only one way to find out," I said and laughed.

"Let's go," Ashley laughed. We changed direction and ran all over the ship laughing and running down stairwells until we got to the bottom floor and we walked into a place that said off limits, and it was the place that controlled the engine and the people work day and night throwing hot coals into a furnace. We kept running and laughing trying to remember where the characters went, and people were yelling at us and telling us we weren't supposed to be there, but we didn't care, and we didn't listen.

We came across another door and we ran through it laughing, and we shut it to drain out the sound of all the engines working and the people shouting. We stopped laughing when we looked around the room. It was huge and piled with a bunch of stuff going to the US, even though it all sinks. We walked around, and my arm ran into something. "Hey, Ashley! Come here," I said. She walked over. It was a car half covered by a thick sheet made of burlap.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool!" She looked at it. Pretty much only the top of it was covered, and you could see part of the windows and you could see the door and everything. "Think we'd get into trouble with authority if we got in here?" Ashley asked.

"Duh, but they're not going to find out." Ashley laughed and opened the door and looked inside.

"Wow, this thing's crazy," she said and sat in the seat. "It's really dusty and all," she said. I yanked the sheet off so we could see the entire car from the outside. Ashley laughed. "Hey, Lloyd. Come here." I climbed in next to her and shut the door. "Look, even the people that lived a hundred years ago used to carve things on the ceiling and seats," she laughed. We looked around until we ended up looking at each other and our eyes locked.

It took me a second or so to realize that we were getting closer to each other, and our lips met. Ashley's hand cupped my cheek. We stayed like that for a while, making out in a car that only existed over a hundred years ago. She rested her head on my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her, and we just fell asleep without realizing it.

#Kai's point of view  
"Hey, anyone know where Ashley and Lloyd are?" Cole asked.

"I don't know. They're nineteen and eighteen. They're probably doing something else," I said. "They can't drink."

"We're in the nineteen hundreds, Kai. The drinking age was different back then," Zane said.

"That's true, but I haven't seen them drink anything," Jay said.

"I haven't seen them at all," Cole said. We laughed all the way throughout dinner, and we might have been a tiny bit intoxicated... Not drunk, just intoxicated... We were all out on deck and laughing and goofing around and I was leaning back against the rails when Jay accidentally hit me, and the golden watch fell out of my pocket and into the sea. I started laughing.

"Hey, hey guys! The golden watch just- fell into the sea!" I laughed. Everyone started laughing, but then we all froze. "Wait- what!?" It was like we snapped back into reality. How are we going to get back to our own time before the boat sinks!?

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh, that is so not good! I'm lazy mysteries to be answered poll closed results will be posted later today because I can't give away what's going to happen in the story so yeah... REVIEW!***


	408. Chapter 408 Where to Look, What to Do

#Kai's point of view  
"Uh... Kai? Please tell me that's a joke!" Cole exclaimed.

"No... I don't think that was a joke..." I said as I stared down at the sea. "We're way past it now! We can't jump down and get it!" We all stared over the rail.

"Well, we would have to have gotten it back because Lloyd's daughter in the future had to come back in time and change a few things up," Zane said.

"Wait, where is Lloyd?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. Maybe- maybe we should wait to worry about this tomorrow," I said.

"What if there is no tomorrow?" Jay said.

"There will be. We still have 54 hours before this thing sinks," Zane said. We all sighed and went back to our rooms and tried not to think about it. We tried to stay relaxed about it, but it was almost impossible.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up in the morning and everything was a bit hazy until it came into focus. My hair was stuck to my forehead. I looked at Ashley asleep on my chest. "Hey, Ashley. Wake up," I said softly. Ashley woke up and looked around.

"What- what the heck? Why are we still in this car?" she asked tiredly.

"We fell asleep and we were in here all night," I said tiredly. Ashley rested her head back on my chest.

"We didn't do anything stupid, did we?" Ashley asked. I laughed.

"No, I don't think we did," I laughed. I sat up and leaned against the door of the car and put my arm around Ashley. She rested her head on my shoulder. Ashley slicked my hair back, and I held her closer. We just sort of fell back asleep without a thought or care in the world.

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up with a small headache, and I shook Terra a little bit. "Hey, Terra. Wake up," I said softly. She woke up.

"What? What is it?" she asked tiredly.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked her, worried about the baby.

"Oh, yeah..." she said and held her hand on her stomach. "No, I'm fine. The baby- it's- it's probably fine..." I sat up and she sat up next to me and I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Feel like going on a mission for finding Ashley and Lloyd?" I laughed.

"Why? Did they never show up last night?" I shook my head. "Well, in that case, let's go find them." We got up and got dressed and left the room and got everyone else up by knocking on their doors. We stood at the end of the hallway talking about where Ashley and Lloyd could possibly be.

"Okay, well, we've all seen the movie, right?" Alex said. We all nodded. "Okay, well, where are some of the places the characters went in the movie? Rose and Jack?" Everyone thought for a second.

"What about the storage area of the ship? Didn't they go down there in the movie?" Nya asked.

"Oh yeah... They did, didn't they?" I said. "Alright, well let's go find them." We all walked around and we went down to the bottom level, and we ran through a door that said off limits. It was the area of the ship where they control the engine and throw coals into a furnace. People kept shouting at us telling us we weren't suppose to be there. We went through another door, and we were in the bottom of the ship where everything was stored. We began looking around, and I saw a really old car and I walked over to it and laughed when I looked through the window. "Hey, guys! I think I found them." Everyone came over.

You could see them through the window of the door sitting on the floor of the car in between the front seat and backseat. Lloyd was propped up on the opposing door and he had Ashley wrapped up in his arms with his jacket draped over her shoulders as they sat there asleep and Ashley's head rested on his chest and her hair hung in front of her face. I quietly opened the door as snickers escaped everyone's mouths. "Scream," Terra laughed.

I smirked. "AH!" Lloyd woke with a start and rolled his eyes, and his jolt awoke Ashley. We were all laughing.

"Seriously, guys?" Lloyd said, irritated. I put my hand into the car and took Ashley's hand and helped her out, and Lloyd followed her. "What the heck was that for?"

"Why were you guys in there?" I laughed.

"Oh, shut up. It's none of your business," Lloyd said. He was seriously irritated right now. We all just laughed. "At least I wasn't drunk last night," Lloyd said.

"We weren't drunk! Just- intoxicated..." I said and looked at the floor. Lloyd laughed.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley and I went back to our room to change and clean up. Ashley brushed her hair out and rebraided it. The day on the Titanic passed, and I woke up the next morning, and Ashley wasn't laying next to me, and she wasn't wrapped up in my arms like she normally is. I bolted to a sitting position. "Ashley!?" She walked out of the bathroom.

"What? Is everything okay?" She was already dressed in a dress that reached the floor. I sat forward and sat in a cross legged position. She came and sat next to me, her dress hanging over the side of the bed. I looked up at her as she stroked my hair. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I just- tonight's the night the Titanic is suppose to sink," I said. "I'm just scared of losing you, Ashley. I'm scared of dying," I admitted. "We lost the watch." Ashley just frowned at me and continued to stroke my hair and I cupped her cheeks with my hands and kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

She pulled off. "Come on. We don't have time for this. We have a ship to save."

#Jay's point of view  
Later that night, we were about an hour from striking the iceberg. We were all out on the deck panicking and freaking out about what to do. We had no idea how to get back to our own time. "Hold on. I'll be right back," I said and left. I found the captain and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey, make sure to watch out for that iceberg, pal," I said and patted his shoulder.

"What?" I just left.

"Jay, what did you just do!?" Nya scolded me.

"Told the captain to watch out for the iceberg."

"We can't change history, Jay!" Nya said and slapped me and kissed me and then walked away.

"Um... Okay?" I turned back to the group.

"No comment..." Kai said.

"Uh... Guys?" Cole said and pointed to something out at sea. Our calculations were off, and the ship hit the iceberg. Is this how we're going to die?

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh crap! They're all gonna die! Or will they figure out a way to save themselves? Will any lives be lost? Mysteries to be answered! Name suggestions? REVIEW!***

And question: who's your favorite pair?

KaixAlex

ColexTerra

ZanexKay

JayxNya

LloydxAshley

Other?

REVIEW!


	409. Chapter 409 Out To Get You

#Kai's point of view  
We all began to freak out. Is this how we die? Is this how our lives will come to an end? I began to shake and tremble uncontrollably and just pray to myself everything would be okay. "Are you guys stupid!?" The voice sounded familiar. We all turned around.

"Scarlett!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around her. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you!" Everyone seemed extremely relieved. "How did you get here?"

"Well, I came back in time to get Cole and Terra, which I'll explain later, and I saw you guys hit the iceberg, so I went back in time just a little bit and froze it and found the watch, came back to this time, and now I have to save you people. Ninja of time, remember? I can do these things." Everyone sighed of great relief.

"Wait- so, why did you have to come back and get Terra and I?" Cole asked. Scarlett seemed to become extremely nervous.

"Um..." Her voice shook. "Cole, Willow- Willow's extremely sick, and you really need to come back."

"What do you mean she's sick?"

"She's on the verge of death, Cole... We- we don't know what's wrong with her."

"Take me back. Take me back right now." Scarlett pulled out the watch, and we all went back to the present. "Where is she?" Cole asked.

"Just down the hall, last room on the left," Scarlett told him. Cole and Terra fled down the hall. Scarlett turned back to us. "So, um... How was the trip besides that last part?" she asked.

"Well, Lloyd here made out with Ashley in a really old car, and-"

"Hey!"

"Well it's the truth..." I said and continued to tell Scarlett about the trip. "The Titanic had to be the best trip I've ever been on, even if it only lasted for about three days."

"What makes you say that?" Scarlett asked.

"Come on, giirrrl," Jay teased. "It's the Titanic." Scarlett just shrugged her shoulders.

"And what were you two doing in an old car?" Scarlett asked and looked at Ashley and Lloyd.

"Well... I- I don't really know..."

"You guys weren't at dinner," I said.

"Because we fell asleep," Lloyd said as an excuse.

"Trust me, we know. We found you the next morning still asleep," I laughed.

"Oh, yeah, and thanks for scaring the hell out of me to wake us up," he said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Okay, that was Cole," Jay said.

"But it still seems like something you would do," Lloyd said. Jay shrugged his shoulders.

"Um... You guys didn't get drunk, did you?" Scarlett asked.

"Not drunk, intoxicated!" Lloyd said in a high pitched voice, making fun of us.

"Oh, shut up!" I said.

"Hey, you woke Ashley and I up!"

"You were asleep on the floor of a car that existed a hundred years ago," I said. No one really had anything else to say. "So, what's wrong with Willow?"

#Cole's point of view  
I opened the door, and I rushed in. Willow was laying in bed on her stomach not moving at all. "Willow!" I rushed to her side and kneeled beside her bed. She opened her eyes just enough to see me.

"Daddy?" she croaked.

"Oh, God, Willow..." I said and moved her hair out of her face so I could see her eyes better.

"Daddy, am I gonna live?" she forced out of her lungs. Tears stung my eyes. Willow had reddish purple circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than normal, and she was trembling. I moved her hair away from her face, and then something caught my eye. She had bite marks on her neck.

***REVIEW! or else... I'll let you hang on that, so I won't say anything... and I've decided to put my poll back up for a little while longer... You need to vote so I don't have a ton of people mad at me when the side that wins won fair and square and only eight people have voted and I refuse to tell you who's wining :) so vote... REVIEW!***

And since you guys all have a favorite couple, why are they your favorite, and what was their best/sweetest moment? What are a your few favorite moments of theirs? Answer me or I shall not update :)

REVIEW!


	410. Chapter 410 In the Night

#Cole's point of view  
Willow's eyes slid back shut. "Terra, come here," I said quietly, but forcefully.

"What? What's wrong?" I moved Willow's hair out of the way, and Terra could see the bite marks in her neck. Sterling bit her. I jumped up and stormed out into the hallway, and everyone saw the angry expression on my face.

"Hey, Cole what-"

"Where's your son!?" I interrupted Kai.

"What does my son have to do with it!?" he snapped back.

"Your son bit my daughter!" Kai's face expression changed.

"Sterling! Get in here!" he ordered. He walked into the room.

"What?"

"Did you bite Cole's daughter!?" Kai yelled at him.

"Um... I- I didn't mean to!" Sterling admitted. I ran at him, and he began to charge away, but I got hold of him and slammed him against the wall.

"Why did you bite my daughter!?" I yelled at him as I held him up against the wall by his shirt.

"I didn't mean to!" he snapped. I slammed him back against the wall, and he bared his teeth at me and let out a small hiss. I dropped him.

"Oh, s***!" I said under my breath and he ran off without taking a glance at me. Kai ran after him. Who know where he was going. I ran back to the room Willow was in. Terra was in there trying to comfort her. "Come on. Let's go back to the Bounty and see if Sensei had anything to help this in his old tea collection," I said softly as I took the weeping Willow from Terra and held her close. I stroked Willow's hair as she let out weak shudders. We all went back to the Bounty with our kids, but Alex and Kai were running around Ninjago trying to catch Sterling. I handed Willow to Terra when we got to the bottom of the ship and I began to shuffle through the containers of tea on the shelves. I picked one up and looked at it. "Come here, Willow," I said.

Terra set her down and Willow came to me. "What'd you find?" Terra asked me.

"Something Sensei used to give us for infections. I don't think Sterling took enough blood from her to kill her or turn her into one of them," I said. "Here." I handed it to Willow. "Only drink a little bit of it." Willow took a small sip of it and about spit it out everywhere. "Sorry, I know it tastes bad," I told her and took it back from her and put the lid back on and placed it back on the shelf. "Let me see." Willow moved her hair behind her shoulder, and I looked at her bite marks. "I think she'll be fine." Willow hugged me, and I hugged her back before she ran back to the top of the Bounty.

I looked back at Terra and she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled and I wrapped my arms around her waist and our lips met. Something shook the Bounty, and a glass of tomorrow tea fell off of the shelf and shattered. I grabbed Terra's wrist and ran back to the top of the Bounty and held my breath so I wouldn't inhale any of it. "What was that?" Terra said.

"I don't know. Did you inhale any of it?" I asked her. She grabbed her stomach and hunched over. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." We walked back inside.

"Can someone please tell me what that was all about?" I said.

"Jay blew something up," Zane said.

"Nice job, Jay," I said. He gave me a thumbs up. I felt my cellphone buzz. "Hello?"

"Cole! We need you and the guys out here! Something's wrong with Sterling and we need help catching him!" he panted as he ran.

"Alright, we'll be out there in a second." I hung up. "Alright, Lloyd, Zane, and Jay, we need to go help Alex and Kai capture Sterling. Kay, Nya, Terra, and Ashley, stay here." We all ran out the door into the darkness of the night and ran around Ninjago until we ran into Alex and Kai. "Where's Sterling?" Kai pointed a certain direction and we kept running.

#Kay's point of view  
Terra fell to her knees and held her arm around her stomach. "Terra? Terra what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I- I inhaled some of the tomorrow tea, but I- I don't think it affected me, I think it affected the baby," she said with pain in her voice.

"Oh, shoot. We have no time to get to the hospital," I said. I rushed to Terra's side and put her arm around my shoulder. She was trying to hold back her tears as she shuddered heavily. "Hey, it's okay. We're gonna go call Cole, okay?" She nodded. I ran to get the phone and I tried to call Cole, but he didn't answer. I rushed back to Terra's side as she leaned up against the wall of her bedroom. What was I to do!?

#Cole's point of view  
We couldn't find Sterling. We couldn't find him at all. My cell phone kept ringing, and I finally took it out and answered it. "Cole, it's Kay! You need to get over here right now! It's extremely important! Hurry!" I left all the guys and ran back to the Bounty at full speed. I knew it was Terra. I ran through the doors, almost busting them down, and ran back to our room. All the girls were sitting around Terra.

She had had a little baby boy when I was gone.

***REVIEW! Or else... Yay that's all I have to say :) and what's wrong with Sterling? Last call for name suggestions! What will Willow's reaction be to her new baby brother? Am I the only one that subconsciously imagines these characters as humans instead of Lego people? Lol... Answer my poll because I don't want to hear that's not fair because you didn't vote! Vote! REVIEW!***

To KK lover: if you don't read all the chapters, you will be so utterly lost... Lol

REVIEW!


	411. Chapter 411 Daughter of Mine

#Cole's point of view  
I rushed over and kneeled down beside Terra and everyone else got up and I sat down next to Terra up against the wall. She rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry I missed it, Terra. I didn't want to miss it like I missed Willow's," I told her.

"It's okay, Cole. Don't worry about it," she said and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as I looked down at my newborn son.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I- I was thinking we could name him Collin and name him after my father."

"Collin?"

"Yeah. Why not?" I continued to look at the little sleeping baby. "What about his middle name?"

"Blake," I said. "Collin Blake." We both seemed to like the name, and the little baby opened his eyes. "Hey there, buddy." He reached his hand out and up to me, and I put my finger in his palm and he closed his fingers around it. Willow walked in.

"Mommy, Daddy? What's going on?" she asked as she sleepily waddled in.

"Come here, Willow. We have something we want to show you," I said quietly and held my hand out to her. She came and sat next to me and I put my arm around Willow.

"Who's that, Daddy?" she asked and looked at Collin.

"That's your baby brother," I told her. She seemed to light up.

"Really? I have a baby brother?" she asked and reached her hand out to him, and his little tiny fingers wrapped around one of hers. "Can I hold him? Please, Mommy? Can I?" Terra and I exchanged glances.

"Um... Sure, Willow. You can, but be very careful and very gentle, okay?" I said.

"Okay." Terra handed her her little brother. "Hi, baby," she said quietly. I smiled and Terra and I exchanged glances before looking back at Willow. "I- I'm your big sister. I'm gonna be a- a good big sister." Collin fell back asleep as his big sister held him.

"Alright, as much as you want to see your little brother, you need to go back to bed, okay?" I whispered to Willow. She nodded and I carefully took Collin from her and Willow hugged me goodnight. "Goodnight, Willow."

"Goodnight, Daddy." She left and went back to her own room and I looked back down at Collin.

"She really loves you a lot, you know?" I looked up at Terra. "She loves you a lot." I smiled a bit sheepishly.

"It just seems crazy that Willow's here and- just the way she turned out after- well, after you and I were just being plain stupid."

"Yep, you were being a bad boy," Terra laughed. I smiled and looked back down at Collin that I held close to me. I could feel his short breathing and I could almost feel his little tiny heart beat.

#Kai's point of view  
I spotted Sterling. "There he is!" I shouted and pointed at him. We all ran and I managed to tackle him. I pinned him down on the ground. "What's wrong with you, Sterling!?" I shouted. He was crying. He was actually crying.

"I- I'm a terrible person, Dad!" he cried.

"Sterling, you're not a terrible person! We've been over this!"

"No, Dad! You don't understand! I- I bit Lorry and then I bit Cole's daughter, and I- I lied, Dad!"

"You lied about what?"

"Wednesday- Wednesday is my daughter!"

*review.*


	412. Chapter 412 Obstacles

#Kai's point of view  
"Oh my God, Sterling!" I let go of Sterling and sat next to him, and he sat up. I was speechless. "Wednesday- Wednesday is your daughter?" I said without looking at him. This was way to much to take in. Everyone else was still trying to catch up to us, so they weren't hearing what we were saying. Sterling couldn't believe himself.

"Please, Dad!" he cried. "Please don't tell Lorry! Please don't tell Mom!" I just put my arm around my son.

"Hey, calm down. I'm not telling your mother, and I'm not telling your wife," I sighed.

"But I- I've already kept so much from them!" he cried. "I've- I've already kept so much from s-so many people!"

"Hey, it's okay," I told him.

"How can you say that!? How are you not flipping out on me!?"

"Because I don't need to. You're flipping out on yourself." He continued to cry a little bit. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell. I promise." Everyone else showed up, and Alex saw Sterling.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him. She outstretched her arms to him, and he stood up and hugged her. Sterling was taller than she is. His hair is even crazier than mine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Mom. I- I'm fine," he lied.

"Al-alright," she said and seemed to just take his word for it.

"Hey, I'll- I'll take Sterling home," I said. Sterling just looked at the ground. "Come on. I'll see you guys back at the Bounty later." Everyone else left and Sterling and I walked back to the castle and I talked to him and asked him about it. "How did that even happen?"

"I just- I don't know, Dad... It just- happened," he said with dread and regret in his voice.

"Why didn't you just admit that you did it the first time?"

"Because I didn't remember it happening until I had that stupid blood test, and I- I think Amber must've wiped my memory after it happened..."

"How'd you fake the test?"

"I'll explain that later..."

We got to the castle. "Alright, well, I'll talk to you later, Sterling."

"Bye, Dad," he said and hugged me, so I hugged him back. "Bye." He walked inside. I can't help but to feel bad for him.

#Sterling's point of view  
I walked inside and ripped my dog tags off and just flung them at the wall. "Hey, where have you been?" Lorry asked as she walked in.

"N- nowhere, Lorry..."

"Are you alright?" she asked and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"To be honest, n-no," I admitted.

"Well- what- what's wrong?" I just shook my head as I stared out the window, telling her I didn't want to answer. She placed her hands on my cheeks, and I slowly turned my head to look at her. We were quick to move to each other so our lips met. Our lips seemed to readjust every two seconds. I pushed Lorry off.

"I- I'm sorry, Lorry, I- I can't do this right now." I walked down the hallway thinking about what I'd do if she found out. She's my wife, she's pregnant, she's pregnant with triplets, and I just- I can't lose her...

#Cole's point of view  
Terra and I both fell asleep up against the wall with the newborn baby in my arms. I hate I had to miss my son's birth like I missed Willow's. Terra was still actually only my fiancée when Willow was born. We weren't even married yet. Then she was pregnant two or three weeks before our wedding with Ivy, but she didn't tell me until after our wedding. I hate to think that Ivy's dead... I hate to think that she can't see her little brother. It just- hurts...

#Kai's point of view

In the morning, Alex got up a little bit early to go out to Ninjago City. "Why exactly are you going out to the city?"

"Oh, no reason," she said. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She turned her head and kissed me. "Bye." It didn't take very long for me to get a call from the hospital.

Alex had been hit by a car.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Alex! (Not a car wreck, she actually got hit by a car) Will Lorry ever find out? The public? How did Sterling fake the blood test? REVIEW!***


	413. Chapter 413 Mutter

(people, if you haven't seen the older Lloyd, look it up. Please. He looks a lot older and he doesn't look nine years old... Just look it up if you haven't seen him yet...)

#Kai's point of view  
I dropped the phone and ran through the streets of Ninjago to find her. She hadn't actually been taken to the hospital yet. I saw a crowd of people and a medic team, and I ran over. I had to push through a ton of people to get to her. She was laying on her side and her curly hair hung over her bloody face. "Oh my God! Alex!" I rushed to her and moved her hair out of the way.

Someone from the authorities began to speak to me. "Sir, please step away from-"

"She's my wife!" I interrupted him. Alex was laying there muttering things through her bloody mouth. I picked her up bridal style.

"Sir, you can't-"

"We have better medics back at the Bounty than you do here!" Then everyone was silent at the word "Bounty." Now they knew we were ninjas and the father and mother of the prince and queen. I fled the scene before anyone began to ask us a ton of questions. "Alex? Alex can you hear me?" I asked as I ran. She began to mutter a bunch of random things, and I had no idea what she was saying. She was completely unconscious. "Alex, come on! Wake up!" She wouldn't. I got back to the Bounty and burst through the doors. Everyone saw Alex in my arms in her own dried blood unconscious.

"Oh my God! What happened!?" Cole asked.

"She got hit by a car!" I cried. I laid her down on the couch and her hair fell away from her bloodied face. Cole and I just stared at her, unsure of what to do. We don't have Sensei here anymore! If only we did so he could tell us what to do...

I didn't even stop and think about who had hit her and wether they did it on purpose or not. I don't think she has any broken bones, though. She just seems really bloody... "Who hit her?" Cole asked.

"I- I don't know," I sighed. I ran my fingers through her hair. I'm sorry, Alex...

#Cole's point of view  
I went to check on Terra who was still asleep. I mean- she just had a baby last night. She wasn't drugged or anything, and it was completely unexpected. I sat next to Terra on the edge of the bed, and she woke up and put her arms through the sleeves of her sweatshirt. Well, my sweatshirt, but she kind of adopted it. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "You feeling okay?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," she said tiredly. "Can you go check on Collin for me? Please?"

"Sure." I kissed the top of her head and got up and went to check on Collin. The little baby was sound asleep. He isn't much of a crier. He'll whimper a little bit, but he won't actually cry. I felt something hug my legs, and I looked down to find Willow. "Hey there, squirt."

"Hi, Daddy! Is my baby brother okay?"

"Don't worry, your baby brother is fine," I said and smiled. "Why don't you go and find Mommy?"

"Okay!" She ran off and ran to our room. I smiled.

#Ashley's point of view  
I woke up, and Lloyd wasn't with me like he normally is. I propped myself up on one elbow and my hair fell down my back. I rubbed my hurting head and got up and put my ninja suit on and rebraided my hair. I checked on Dominic and Delaney, and I just stared at the two of them. I can't figure out what their element is. We still call them Dawn and Dusk on occasions. It's their nicknames. I can't wait until they're older and they can do more.

Talk, walk, crawl. They can't even sit up yet. Four months old. They'll be at least six months old before they can sit up, and about seven months old before they can crawl, maybe a little bit earlier. I walked out into the living room, and I saw Alex laying on the couch unconscious. I walked into the dining room and sat next to Lloyd. He put his arm around me. "Hey," he said. He kissed me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So, what are we going to do about Alex?"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Oh... Alex- Alex um... Got hit by a car," Kai said awkwardly. I felt my jaw drop.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex was still muttering things. I got up to see if I could hear what she was saying. It was faint, but I could barely hear her. But- I only heard one thing out of everything she was muttering. "The baby..."

***REVIEW! Or else... And check the poll results, guys. I was SHOCKED at the side who won... And I told you guys to vote, so sorry if you didn't and the side you wanted lost! :P and sorry for the slow update... I have a friend over :) yay... And what shall happen if Lorry finds out? How DID Sterling fake the blood test? October and Nate's wedding will be soon! But not if you don't REVIEW!***

Go to google images and look up Annasophia Robb (she's an actress) and you tell me... What character would I cast her as if my book was a movie/show? (I do have a correct answer...) Remember, you can always dye the hair and change the color of her eyes... Who would she be?

REVIEW!


	414. Chapter 414 How to Fake It

(The answer was... Ashley! I would dye Annasophia's hair black and give her colored contacts so her eyes are gold and cast her as Ashley! You can dye people's hair, you know?)

#Kai's point of view

Okay, nonononono. There is no way she just said that. "Alex? Alex, wake up." She bolted to a sitting position.

"What? What's wrong?"

"How are you not hurt!?"

"I got hit by a car and I- I healed myself," she said like she was realizing something horrible she had done.

"Okay, um- come here. I need to talk to you for a second." I took her hand and pulled her up and we went back to our room. I pulled her into the bathroom and began to clean the blood off of her cheeks and forehead.

"What? What's the matter?"

"Uh, you- you were muttering things while you were unconscious..."

"And?"

"You- Alex, are- are you pregnant?"

"Um, I- I- yes..." she admitted. "Only about three or four days..."

"Shoot! We must have been intoxicated!"

"Because- because we were..." We both just kind of glanced around the room awkwardly for a second. I started laughing.

"God we're stupid," I laughed. She started laughing.

"Yes, yes we are." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I have to explain all of this to Cole, don't I?

#Zane's point of view

I sort of had a small longing to go back to the Titanic. I mean- yeah, we were- intoxicated and we dropped the watch into the ocean and found it funny... but hey, it was fun and Scarlett got it back. We all had fun wether it was a group sort of thing or with just your wife or lover or whatever you want to call them.

I mean- Kay and I stared over the side of the deck and laughed about what we were going to do later, and Kai and Alex wandered the ship, Jay was probably off being stupid, Cole and Terra were- well, I don't know what they were doing, and Ashley and Lloyd decided to goof around and go to parts of the ship they weren't supposed to and found an old car. They kissed, they got tired, and they fell asleep just for us to scare them awake in the morning.

Crissy came running into the room. She's about nineteen months old now. "Daddy!"

"Hey there, girly," I laughed. She hugged my legs. "What's up?"

"Can Willow and I go out into the snow? Please?" she begged.

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Daddy!" She ran off. I smiled.

#Sterling's point of view

You want to know how I faked the blood test?

Okay, we were in the doctor's office, I had gotten my finger pricked, and the doctor had to leave the room for a second and he set the needle down on the counter. Smooth move by him, right? As soon as he left the room, I was quick to move and I picked the thing up and threw it away and left the room for a second and walked down the hall to the nurse's desk. She saw me. "Hi, honey. What is it that you need?" she asked me.

"Oh, I um... the doctor sent me down here to get another one of those things that you use to uh... prick your finger," I lied. She looked at me funny. She was hesitant to hand me one. I looked down at it and held back a smirk. "Thanks." I walked down the hall and pretended to run into someone, pricking them at the same time. "Sorry," I said without even looking at who I hit. And that, my friend, is how you fake a blood test.

"Sterling? Sterling, wake up." I opened my eyes and found Lorry hanging over me. I sat up.

"Hey, is there something you're not telling me?" I sat for a second.

"What?" I said like I didn't know. Wednesday walked into the room, and I stood up. Lorry just stared at me. I felt my facial expression drop. I looked back up at Lorry, and her hand came back and straight across my face. She knows...

***REVIEW! or else... Lorry knows! Oh no! And yes, that's how Sterling faked the test. He'll suffer the consequences. How did Lorry find out? I'm lazy so mysteries to be answered and REVIEW!***

And go to google images and look up Colin Ford... Who do you think I would cast him as? Remember, we can dye his hair if we have to! REVIEW!


	415. Chapter 415 Explain That

(and the answer is... Sterling! I'd just dye his hair black and crazy it up a lot :) on with the story!)

#Sterling's point of view  
I stumbled to the side and held my cheek and looked back up to Lorry, almost dumbfounded. "I can't believe you!" she shouted.

"Lorry, I-"

"Why did you lie to me, Sterling!?"

"How did you know!?"

"I go and check on the prisoners everyday, and I just so happened to start talking to Wednesday, and I happened to notice she had eyes like yours! Why did you lie!?"

"Because I didn't remember until the blood test!"

"Bulls***!"

"No, actually he's right. Amber wiped his memory of it. She never told him she was pregnant, though. She just wiped the memory of- well, you know what I mean. But, it all came back to you at that blood test, didn't it?" Wednesday interrupted.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"How did you fake the blood test!?"

"I just- did..." I slumped to a sitting position. "I- I'm sorry, Lorry, I- I should've just told you... I was wrong to ever do that, but- I don't have an excuse for it and I- I'm sorry, Lorry... I- I was just stupid all along. Stupid to kill my sister, stupid to take over and destroy half of the world, and a total dumb a** to do what I did with Amber..." Lorry sat down next to me. "You just- need to understand that that- that was just me two years ago, but- I've changed, Lorry... I swear on my life I have," I said almost with sadness and a pleading tone in my voice.

"Okay, if the two of you are going to kiss, I'm leaving." Wednesday left the room, and I looked back at Lorry.

"I'm sorry, Lorry..." She faintly smiled and just ran her fingers through my hair before moving her hand down to my cheek and our lips met and they seemed to readjust every other second. But- I just know we're going to fight about this again later.

"Hey, guys? We don't have time for that right now. I really need some help." I pulled off and saw October.

"Help with what?"

"Guys, come on. I have a wedding to attend tomorrow." Lorry and I exchanged glances. Oh, yeah. We forgot. October's wedding is tomorrow!

#October's point of view  
Yes, my wedding's tomorrow, and I'm super stressed about it. Why? It's the first royal wedding besides Sterling and Lorry's in five hundred years! I'm the queen! Why did my mom ever give me the position of queen? I don't know! I know she didn't do it to put stress on me, but- I mean- queen? And I'm getting married tomorrow? I'm seventeen! ... Oh my god... I'M SEVENTEEN!

Okay, maybe I'm over reacting. I- I love Nate. I love him more than anything. My wedding dress looks a lot like Kate Middleton's dress, and it doesn't have some long, ridiculous train. I'm excited, but then again, I'm stressed and seriously nervous at the same time.

#Kai's point of view  
At about twelve, Sterling, October, Nate and Lorry came over to the Bounty. Nate went up to Alex. "Hi, I'm Nate. So sorry I wasn't able to meet you until now," he laughed and held out his hand. He's actually really polite.

"Hey, guys?" Nya said. "You might want to come see this..." We walked over to Nya who was watching the TV, and Wednesday's dad had apparently been identified, and Sterling didn't tell me how he faked the test, and he didn't tell anyone else that he was the real father, and of course, now Ashley's going to be pissed.

They thought it was Lloyd.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot! How did that happen!? How's Ashley going to react? How's Sterling going to explain? How will October's wedding go? Will it be a disaster? What will Lorry do later? Where did Wednesday go? Other mysteries to be answered... REVIEW!***

Question: Now that you know I would cast Colin Ford as Sterling, who would you cast as October? (keep in mind you can change their hair color and everything and October and Sterling are twins and can't look totally different) and remember: The actress for October needs to be young! Just not too young...

REVIEW!


	416. Chapter 416 Under the Snow

#Lloyd's point of view  
My jaw dropped. "What!?" Everyone turned around and looked at me. I looked over at Ashley. "Ashley, I-" Ashley took off running down the hall. "That- that can't be right! Amber and I- we- what!?"

"Lloyd's right..." Everyone turned to look at Sterling who was just staring at the floor.

"What are you-"

"I'm the father." He looked up at me and then back at the floor when I didn't say anything. "I faked the blood test... we were in the doctor's office, I had gotten my finger pricked, and the doctor had to leave the room for a second and he set the needle down on the counter. As soon as he left the room, I picked it up and threw it away and left the room for a second and walked down the hall to the nurse's desk, and I told her the doctor sent me down to get another one of those things that you use to prick your finger, so she handed me one. I walked down the hall and pretended to run into someone, pricking them at the same time without even looking at who I hit."

I remembered. Sterling's blood test was the day after his wedding, and so was Ashley's appointment to see if she was free of cancer, and Sterling ran into me. He pricked me. Now the world thinks I'm Wednesday's father. "You- you what!?"

"O-okay, Lloyd, I-"

"You did that with Amber, and then you go off and you do the same thing with my sister!?" He began to back up as I inched towards him. Before I knew it, we were out on deck as it lightly snowed, and I held my hands out, and they caught fire. "And then you tried to frame me for it!?" I threw my hand back and then launched it forward and threw fire at Sterling. He dodged it and lost his balance and stumbled over.

"Are you crazy!?" he shouted. I focused energy into my hands, and Sterling jumped up just as it left my hands and I shot it at him, making him stumble to the other side of the deck.

"Are YOU crazy!? You went off and did whatever with Amber, and then you go off and do the same exact thing with my sister!" I threw more fire at him.

"I did NOT do the same thing with your sister!" I looked at Sterling's eyes as he stood up. He looked extremely powerful all of a sudden. He had gotten rid of his dog tags. His eyes were slowly turning red. I began to back up. "The difference is- I love your sister! I love Lorry! I didn't love Amber!" he shouted. He couldn't possibly be turning evil again. He just couldn't. Sterling began to inch towards me and I backed up. He almost grabbed me when something grabbed him and yanked him back.

"Sterling, stop it!" It was Lorry. Sterling's eyes went green again. He almost just had a bipolar outbreak just then.

"Lorry! What-"

"Be quiet, Lloyd! You're part of this, and both of you better knock it off!" Lorry interrupted me.

"How are you not upset by this!?"

"Because Sterling's changed!" I looked into Sterling's eyes as they gave off a glint of red. "Lloyd, stop being so overprotective of me. I'm sixteen going on seventeen, and-"

"Exactly, Lorry! You're sixteen! You're married! You're royalty! You married Sterling who used to be one of FBIs most wanted, and you're pregnant with triplets because of him!"

"Okay, Lloyd? He may be the father of my triplets and even of Amber's daughter, but- he's changed, Lloyd."

"He framed me!"

"He didn't mean to!" Lorry clearly wasn't giving up on this. I just shook my head and walked inside. How am I going to explain all of this to Ashley?

#Cole's point of view  
The two of them left. Nate and October are still here. Terra's still asleep, exhausted from having a baby two nights ago. I quietly opened the door to our room and slowly shut it. Terra was laying on her stomach asleep with her arms pulled into her sweat shirt instead of through the sleeves. I sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, and she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "You feeling okay?" I asked her. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and sat up.

"Yeah, but my stomach hurts a little bit... Feels like I pulled a muscle," she laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Can we please plan on going back to the Titanic?" she laughed.

"I don't see why not."

"Is that a yes?" she laughed.

"You better believe it is." Terra laughed. "Think Willow would like it?"

"Think she'd get drunk?"

"Not drunk, intoxicated..." Terra slapped me on the chest and laughed.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go sit underwater for a little while. Are we back over the ocean yet?"

"No, not quite. I'll bring Willow and Crissy inside. We'll leave after October's wedding tomorrow."

"Her wedding's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, it's been all over the news," I laughed.

"Oh, well, excuse me for being exhausted from having a baby two days ago and not enough time to watch the news," Terra laughed.

"Hey, no pain no gain." Terra laughed a little bit harder. I turned my head to look at her and I smiled and kissed her as I did. I cupped her cheek with my hand as our lips readjusted again, and she laughed and pushed me off.

"Go get the kids," she laughed. I put my jacket on and walked outside and went down to the ground, and I noticed it had started to snow extremely hard. I could barely see Crissy sitting in the snow, and she seemed to be freaking out over something, and then I noticed Willow wasn't in sight. I ran over.

"Crissy!? Crissy where's Willow!?" She pointed to an open space. I looked over at some area of snow.

"She's- she's under the snow!" she cried.

"What do you mean she-" I froze. "Crissy, go inside and get everyone. Go get them right now." Crissy jumped up and ran to the Bounty. I began to dig through the snow, and then I found a little hand. "Willow!" I threw the rest of the snow off until I could see Willow's limp body. Was I too late?

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Willow! There will be no wedding between October and Nate if you don't review... I'm lazy mysteries to be answered just review and what happened to all my reviewers? Did you guys die? REVIEW!***


	417. Chapter 417 Back to the Start

#Cole's point of view  
"Willow! Willow can you hear me!?" I shouted over the wind. "Oh, god..." I squeaked as tears stung my eyes. I picked Willow up bridal style and held her in my arms. I got up and ran into the Bounty as everyone was beginning to get up. Terra rushed in.

"Oh my God! What happened!?" she cried. I looked down at Willow whose skin was as white as the snow she was buried in and her lips were blue. I rushed back to Willow's room and put her in her bed. All we can do now is just hope she's okay... I walked back into the living room where everyone was talking and freaking out and October and Nate had left to see if anyone at the castle could help Willow. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I- I think she's fine, I- I don't know. I should've never let her go out there on her own..." Later that night, a nurse from the castle showed up and went straight to Willow's room to take care of her. We sat in the living room and talked and drank.

"Hey, remember when we went to the beaches in Japan?" Jay laughed. I just looked at him like everyone else.

"Jay, what-"

"We all know that the two of you slept together," he laughed.

"Jay!"

"And we know the two of you-"

"Shut it, Jay!" Terra sank as I stood up. "Okay, you know what!? Why don't we all just go back to when we're sixteen and we just don't even know each other!? We can have a chance to do it all over again!" I said angrily.

"Cole, please-"

"No, Terra! We can all just go back in time! We can make it so that Willow was never born!"

"Cole, please! I-"

"I know you love Willow, Terra! But what if she was never born!? Maybe we should just go back in time so far to the point that none of us even know each other! Maybe we could've saved Sensei!" Now I was furious. "Maybe we could go back in time to the night you found out I came home from war!"

"Are you crazy!?" Kai said and stood up.

"Maybe you can make it so that you were never so mean to Alex! Maybe- maybe we could make it so that none of us ever met at all!" I shouted. "Maybe we could go back in time and just prevent the final battle between Lloyd and his father!"

"You can't do that!" Lloyd shouted and stood up.

"We could make it so that you never cheated on Ashley!" My voice had a small hint of sarcasm in it, but it was mostly anger. "Or maybe we could even make it so that you never met Ashley at all!"

"All of you need to stop!" Zane shouted.

"Why!? Maybe we could make it so that you never found Kay!" I shouted. "Or maybe we could prevent all those times that Jay was being an idiot!" We all just glared at each other.

"We are NOT going back to the start!" Kai shouted.

"You wanna bet!?" I shouted. "We could just have all of our memories erased!" I said with rage. I knew there were tears stinging everyone's eyes. "Kai, give me the watch!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!" I slammed him against the wall and took it from his pocket and dropped him.

"Cole, please don't!" Terra shouted. I set the hands on the watch, and just as I hit it, Willow came running in.

"Daddy! I-" and then everything began to go in reverse, and it made me dizzy, and I had to shut my eyes. When I opened them, Sensei's cane was at our faces, and he was telling us to go out and get exercise. I'm twenty years old. My memory was wiped. We had gone back to the start.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Will they ever get back to the future, or will they have to do EVERYTHING all over again? Will everything be done a different way? Will the ninjas make different decisions? Will Alex end up falling in love with someone else? Will everything go as "planned?" Will Cole ever meet Terra? Will Willow ever be born? IDK! REVIEW!***


	418. Chapter 418 Name in Pencil

#Cole's point of view  
Next thing I knew, I was at the theme park, feeling like I was looking for something, but I didn't know what. It was almost like a déjà vu. Next thing I knew, I was hearing screams, but before I could get to it, someone else did. A yellow ninja. What was he doing!? He was stealing our thunder! He getting ready to leave when I let words slip through my mouth. "Wait!" The ninja turned just enough for me to see his eyes. "Who are you?" The ninja spun around into a small yellow twister and spun over to me, stopping an inch from my face.

There was something so ridiculously familiar about their eyes. I looked deeper into them, but then the ninja spun off and left. All of my buddies arrived on the scene. They were waving their hands in front of my face and snapping at my ears with their fingers, and I seemed to snap back into some reality. "Oh, uh... H-hey, guys," I said.

"What's wrong with you? What are you staring at?" Kai asked me with irritation in his voice.

"I- I just saw a- another ninja, and I-"

"Another ninja? What did he look like? What was his name?" Kai asked.

"I- I don't know, I- I don't even know if it was a guy..."

"A girl ninja!?" Kai laughed. "Come on, Cole! Have you lost your mind!?" I shook my head. "Well we can't lose 'her!'" I rolled my eyes and we pulled out masks over our faces and ran. We ran all over the place until we came across a neighborhood of houses right outside of the city, and we kept running through every street, and I saw one house out of the corner of my eye, and I stopped and looked up at it.

"What is it, Cole?" Zane asked. I just stopped and stared at the house.

"I just- I feel like I've seen this house before, I- I don't know..."

"Have you lost your mind?" Jay asked.

"No, I- I know I've seen this house before, I- I just know it!" I said and took one more step towards it.

"Dude, are you crazy?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh, be quiet, Lloyd. Freaking nine year old..."

"I'm fifteen!"

"Oh, whatever." I saw a girl with dark hair through the window with some blue and green streaks in her hair. I didn't realize I was staring.

"Cole, come on! We don't have time for this!" We kept running until Kai stopped in front of a house on another street.

#Kai's point of view

I knew this house. I just knew it. I walked up to the house and put my hand on the doorknob. "Dude! Are you crazy!? You can't just go into the house!" Cole shouted.

"Wanna bet?" I opened the door and walked in. The house was quiet; it seemed empty. I saw a calendar sitting out on the counter. I picked it up.

"Kai!? What are you doing!?" Jay yelled in a whisper. I looked at the calendar. Something about being at a lab today... A science lab... I looked at the living room, and there were a lot of pictures, and then I saw one that caught my eye. It was a girl with extremely wavy, almost curly, blonde hair and what looked to be her father. I picked it up, and it was like a weight being lifted from my shoulders and a new one being put on. Her eyes were deep and blue...

Her smile was- gorgeous... She was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I took the picture out of the frame, and I stared at it. She seemed so familiar... "Hey, what are you looking at?" Cole asked me.

"It- it's nothing..." I said and turned the picture over to look at the back. A name was written there in pencil. Alexandria Stone. That name, I just have to know.

***REVIEW! Or else... Will they find everyone else? Will it be Cole that wins Alex over this time? Will they find everyone else? If so, how? Will we ever see October and Sterling again? Nate? Lorry? Ashley? Kay? Terra? Has Cole lost Willow for good? REVIEW!***


	419. Chapter 419 Number One Agent

#Kai's point of view  
I repeated the name inside of my head. Alexandria Stone... Why did that name sound so familiar to me? "Hey, uh... Are there any science labs around here?" I finally said.

"I don't think so. Why?" Zane asked.

"On her calendar. It says she's supposed to be at the science lab."

"Really?"

"Yeah, check it out." Zane picked up the calendar and looked at it.

"Should we ask Nya to do a sonar sweep?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. Let's head back to the Bounty," I said. I put the picture in my pocket. The girl just looks so familiar, but there's no way I could've ever seen her before. I'd remember a face as gorgeous as hers. We got back to the Bounty, and Nya did a sonar sweep, and there was a lab, but it was fifty feet underground. "Alright, well, let's go."

"Let's go? Let's go!? Are you crazy!?" Cole exclaimed. I resisted the temptation to pull the picture out of my pocket.

"No, I'm not." Cole sighed and we got back off the Bounty and went to the lab. It was surprisingly cold underground in the metal building.

"Jeez it's cold in here..." Jay said, his whisper barely echoing. Jay let out a small laugh. "Ech-!" Cole slapped his hand over Jay's loud mouth.

"Jay! Shut up! We're on a mission!" Cole yelled in a whisper. We kept walking. There was a door, and it was cracked open just a little bit. We went over and peered through. A bunch of men in white coats sat there and talked amongst themselves with in front of a board filled with tacks and pictures.

I eaves dropped on what they were saying. "Well, we could send Stone." They were calling the people by their last names.

"Well, what about Addison?"

"Addison? We save her only for-"

"I know, emergencies, but-"

"What are you guys discussing?" The voice had to belong to the blonde girl. I could barely see her as she stepped out through another door. "Send us for what?" She seemed really nervous around these guys.

"Well, we have a very important task."

"What's that?"

"Kill the ninja." The girl froze.

"K- kill them?" The scientists nodded. "You- you can't send a fourteen year old to do that job!"

"That's why we're sending you." She shook her head, and was about to say something, but the scientist continued. "Hasn't the owner of the place you train at told you you have to stop training there unless you kill them?" She shook her head. "Well, you do." She looked at the floor.

"But- if I can't learn spinjitzu, I-"

"Kill them."

"I- I don't think I can, I-"

"It's either that, or we will send our best agent; our number one experiment."

"You can't send a fourteen year old! You can't send her! I don't care if she's your number one! You can't send Ashley Addison!"

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Why not!?" The scientists parted, and there was a beautiful fourteen year old girl with jet black hair and golden eyes. "I could kill them! I could kill them all if I wanted to!" Her name sounded so familiar, and her voice and the way she looked... Ashley Addison... Where have I heard that before?

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! Ashley!? Their number one agent!? At fourteen!? Will they find everyone else? Will it be Cole that wins Alex over this time? Will they find everyone else? If so, how? Will we ever see October and Sterling again? Nate? Lorry? Ashley? Kay? Terra? Has Cole lost Willow for good? Will things ever go back to normal!? REVIEW!***


	420. Chapter 420 I Don't Know You

#Lloyd's point of view  
The girl was a year younger than me, and she was gorgeous! I mean- I know I'm fifteen, but still. She's beautiful, and yet very vaguely familiar. I wanted to talk to her; to say something, but I can't give our position away. "Ashley, you- you can't do this. I'll- I'll do it..." The scientists seemed to cheer and the blonde girl just looked down at the floor with regret and mourn in her eyes. I could tell she didn't want to kill us. One of the scientists began to walk towards the door, and we all took off. I tripped and fell, and the girl with the black hair was walking by, and since the hallways were dark, I was able to hide myself in the shadows.

I grabbed her and slapped my hand over mouth to muffle her loud scream. "Sh! Be quiet! I'm not going to hurt you!" I yelled in a whisper. She struggled to get free of my grip, and I caught up to the rest of the guys with my new prisoner, and we climbed aboard the Bounty. We put a gag over her mouth and hand cuffed her to a leg on the table. "Okay, if we take the gag off your mouth, do you promise not to scream?" She nodded and I untied the gag. She looked up at me, and her eyes met mine, and they hit me like bullets. It just hit me. I had to know her.

"Why- why did you kidnap me?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"What do you know about the blonde one?" Kai asked fiercely.

"Alex Stone?" Kai nodded. "I- I don't know much about her..." Kai leapt at her and held his sword at her throat.

"Tell me what you know!" She was quick to nod, and began to speak with the sword still at her throat.

"Her name is Alexandria Elizabeth Stone, she was kidnapped and maybe half brainwashed by the scientists of the lab, and they do testing on humans, they experimented on her so that every full moon and the day after she sprouts a mermaid tail when she hits water, and she's nineteen, and she knows spinjitzu and runs around Ninjago saving people as the yellow ninja," she said quickly so Kai would spare her life. She kept glancing up at me. Kai walked out of the room.

I just looked at her. "Hey, uh... Can I have a word with Ashley here for a moment?" I asked without realizing. She looked up at me almost nervously. Was she afraid I was going to hurt her? She doesn't know my name, she doesn't know how old I am exactly, and I don't think she cares. Everyone left and I sat down next to her, and she was still handcuffed to the table. "Hey, uh... I- I don't want you to- feel- threatened by any of us," I told her.

"H-how old are you?" she asked me.

"Fifteen. Supposed to be in tenth grade. You?"

"Fourteen... Ninth grade..." I looked into her eyes. They were so vaguely familiar.

"You- you look so familiar that- that it's crazy, but I-" I didn't know how to finish. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out so she looked at the floor.

"I- I don't know you..." She looked back up at me when I said nothing, and she had nothing else to say. "I- I um..." She was tongue tied as we slowly got closer than we were before. Before I knew it, my hand had moved to her cheek and our lips met. Every second we stayed there, the more familiar it seemed. Ashley pulled off, and she looked so much older. She looked eighteen. "Lloyd!?" We were both shocked and utterly confused. Our age and memory came back. I ripped the hand cuffs off of Ashley and she threw her arms around me and kissed me, about knocking me to the floor.

"Lloyd!? What the heck are you doing!?" Ashley and I pulled off of each other to see Cole in the doorway. They hadn't gotten their memory back, and who knows if they will. What the heck is going on!?

***REVIEW! Or else... Yay! Ashley and Lloyd went back to normal! But what's going on? Will we ever see October's wedding? The world hear about Wednesday and Sterling? Other mysteries to be answered! but they won't be if you don't REVIEW!***


	421. Chapter 421 Why Don't You Remember?

#Cole's point of view  
Okay, that was just awkward. I walk in on Lloyd making out with the enemy, and now both of them are looking at me like I'm the crazy one. "Dude, why are you kissing the enemy?"

"She- she's not the enemy anymore," Lloyd said. I just stared at him. "We- we're all from the future, and- none of this is right. You- you recognized that house, didn't you?" I froze. "You saw the girl inside, didn't you?" I slowly nodded. "That- that's your wife, Cole." I stood up straight.

"But- there- there's no way! I- I've never seen her before in my life!"

"Oh, yes you have. And you know that blonde girl. Kai does especially."

"What- what do you mean?"

"You've kissed her before." Has Lloyd lost his freaking mind!?

"Are you crazy!? I thought that other-"

"It was before you knew her. That blonde girl is Kai's wife." I shook my head. He's insane. "You know the dark haired girl. Her name's Terra." The name struck me. Lloyd got up and began to walk towards me as I backed up. "You dated her for two or three years. You and the guys went to the beaches in Japan for a few days, and Terra came with you. She couldn't sleep at night, so you let her into your room. The two of you would sleep together." I continued to back up. There was no way. "The reason she couldn't sleep at night was because she was pregnant!" I hit the wall.

"But- that- that's impossible!"

"It was a little girl, Cole! Her name was Willow!" I froze.

#Lloyd's point of view  
There was consideration in his eyes. He looked at the floor, and when he looked back up, he looked twenty four. "You remember, don't you?"

"I- I do... Willow, I- I reversed the clock, and I- I got rid of her... I got rid of my daughter..." He slid to the floor. Now we have to get Terra to remember Willow. Then I realized something. It's not necessarily love that's going to get them to remember; it's what brought them closest together; what really bonded them. This is going to be extremely tricky. It's up to us to figure out what it is without the others memories, since they don't have it.

Zane and Kay- Hawk and Falcon

Cole and Terra- Willow

Lloyd and Ashley- First Kiss

Jay and Nya- (doesn't need to be taken care of)

Kai and Alex- ?

***REVIEW! Or else... Will they get everyone's memory back? What was Alex and Kai's? Will they ever figure it out? Will everything ever be back to normal? REVIEW!***


	422. Chapter 422 Can We Catch Hope?

#Lloyd's point of view  
Cole couldn't believe what he had done. "Alright, can we please go get Terra?" Cole asked with tears refusing to fall. I know he misses Willow.

"Cole, this is your job. You started all of this. You know which house is hers," I told him. He nodded.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go try to spark her memory." He got up and grabbed his jacket and left. I looked back at Ashley, and then down at my left hand. Our wedding rings were gone. Our kids aren't here. It's like we're only dating; like she's just my girlfriend.

"What're we gonna do?" I said.

"I have no idea... I'm pretty sure everyone else on the Bounty is probably asleep right now."

"We should probably sleep in separate rooms tonight just so we don't freak the guys out... and so we don't get killed because they think you're still the enemy..." I said. Ashley laughed.

"Fine," she laughed.

"You should go on to bed. I'm going to stay in here and try and figure this thing out." She kissed me and left, causing me to smile. I tried to write a bunch of my thoughts out on paper, but nothing was working. None of it made sense. What could have possibly bonded Alex and Kai? I got too tired and just got up to go to bed and realized that we were all in bunks still. Oh well.

I went to check on Ashley, and I hadn't realized I had spent two hours trying to figure things out since Ashley went to bed. It was almost midnight. I quietly opened the door to Ashley's room and slowly shut it. I sat next to Ashley on the edge of the bed. She was laying on her stomach and she looked up at me, and I could barely see her face in the dark. "Lloyd?" she whispered.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She shook her head and turned to her back. She shuddered in a sigh. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Don't worry, I- I'm fine..."

"You're worried about Charlotte, aren't you? Dominic and Delaney?" She began to silently cry.

"Yeah..." she squeaked.

"Come here." She sat up and I held her in my arms as she cried into my chest. "Don't worry, Ashley. We'll see them soon," I whispered to her as I stroked her hair.

"Please stay in here with me," she said quietly in between small sobs.

"Don't worry, I will," I said to her quietly. I told her to lay down, and she did. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close so her back was up against my chest and continued to stroke her hair as the two of us fell asleep. In the morning, Ashley was still asleep and I got up carefully so I wouldn't disturb her. I walked into the living room, and everyone but Cole was there. The living room seemed so empty as less talkative without all of the drinking adults and the little kids that come in and interrupt when they can't sleep.

"Where were you last night, Lloyd?" Kai asked. I sank in my seat.

"Oh, I- I uh..."

"I know you slept with her," Jay said.

"Jay!"

"What?"

"She's my wife! We have kids! Three of them! Two of which are twins! Charlotte was our first being caused by Cole's daughter, Willow! And-"

"Cole doesn't have a daughter! You have lost your mind!" Kai shouted.

"No, I haven't! Dominic and Delaney are our twins, and we can't figure out their element!" Sensei walked by, laughing.

"You have quite the mind of your own, Lloyd." He continued to walk down the hallway.

"Lloyd, are you sure about this?" Zane asked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Zane, don't you know Kay!? You have to remember Kay! She was practically made for you! You guys were made for each other!"

"Lloyd, you're starting to freak me out just a little bit..." Zane said.

"Where's your falcon?" I said. The falcon flew in and perched itself on Zane's arm.

"Why do you need my falcon?"

"Send it off, tell it to look for a blind girl with pale eyes, dirty blonde hair, and possibly a hawk with her." Zane looked at me funnily and his falcon sat up straight and began tugging at him to go somewhere, so he got up and followed.

#Cole's point of view  
Last night, I went down to Terra's house. I had to make her remember. I opened the door without knocking, and a scared, stunned girl maybe the age of nineteen jumped up off of her couch, and I realized it was Terra. She looked so young, and my age had gone back to normal, but hers had not. "Okay, listen, don't be alarmed, I-" She spun around for a brief second, and that's when I remembered. she knew spinjitzu. I put my hands up in the air.

"What do you want from me!?" She had a sword pointed at me.

"Okay, please put that thing down."

"No!"

"Alright, fine. You want to do things the hard way? Fine." I pulled my scythe out from behind me. She seemed to get a bit more nervous. She ran at me, and our weapons clashed, and I talked to her as we fought.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Okay, your name's Terra, and-" I dodged her sword. "You have a tattoo on your upper back!" She froze and pulled her ninja mask over her head.

"Of- of what?"

"The number 666 and you got it when you were eighteen because you're supposed to be a fallen angel, and-" She swung at me with a huge force. I forgot she hates the words fallen angel. "Okay, you're- you're not the fallen angel, your identical twin sister Cori is! I'm sorry, I forgot how much you hate to be called that!" She took another swing at me. "You were always so close to your dad! Please, Terra! You have to believe me! I'm your husband! I know you! You know me!" She swung at me.

"I don't know you! You're insane!"

"Please, Terra! You got pregnant when we were dating, and it was a baby girl!" She acted like she was severely offended and swung at me several times, and I barely dodged them. She kicked me in the chest and slammed me up against the wall and held her sword at my throat. "Her name is Willow!" She froze and dropped the sword.

"W- Willow?" I nodded.

"Do you remember?" She began to cry, and I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my chest, not caring if she remembered me or not.

"I- I do remember! You- you are my husband, and we- we do have a daughter named Willow! And I- I just had a baby boy and named him Collin!" she cried. "I'm sorry, Cole!" The blue and green streaks faded from her hair and she grew back to normal age as she spoke. Now she was twenty three. I got her to calm down. I know we both wanted to see Willow so badly; her and Collin. I spent the night at her house, and in the morning, we got up and got dressed and ran out to Jamanicai where I saw Alex for the second time, and we spotted her.

"Get her."

#Zane's point of view  
I followed my falcon all over Ninjago and through the frozen wastelands, and I saw a silhouette off in the distance with a bird flying in front of them, perhaps leading them somewhere. At first I thought it looked like my reflection, then I realized that the figure had long hair, and it was a girl! My falcon flew up into the tree she stood in front of, and she looked up at it as her bird flew up next to mine. I walked over, and she heard me coming. She looked in my general direction like she couldn't see me. "Who goes there?" she asked like she owned the place.

"My- my name's Zane, and I have a pet falcon... I- I see you have a hawk."

"Oh... Yeah, I do. He's- he's uh... In the tree..." Then the two birds swooped down and nudged, more like hit, us in the back so we were chest to chest. Then the coloration in her eyes flooded in, and I automatically remembered her as the two of us went back to our normal age. "Zane!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I looked at the two birds whose face expression looked like they said "mission accomplished."

#Cole's point of view  
We got her, but how we get the two of them to remember each other? They're even fighting and yelling at each other right now. He's already tried killing her. We handcuffed her to the leg of the table, so she's not going anywhere. I hate to admit it, and I thought I'd never say this, but I think I miss _Sterling_. Is there any hope at all?

***REVIEW! Or else... Is there any hope? Will they ever see Sterling again? Will October ever get married? Will Cole get to see Willow? What about Alex's baby? REVIEW!***


	423. Chapter 423 The Farthest Was the Closest

#Cole's point of view  
"Okay, would the two of you stop fighting!?" I shouted. They both just glared at me. "What are you guys even fighting about!?"

"She's an assassin and she's supposed to kill us!"

"I am not an assassin! I'm a nineteen year old girl, and I-"

"Then why were you sent to kill us!?"

"Why'd you kidnap me!?" Kai was about to fight back, but I said something before he could.

"Kai, she's not an assassin!"

"Thank you!" Alex shouted and gave a tug at her hand cuff.

"Then why are you here to kill us!?"

"You think I want to kill you!?" Alex shouted.

"You think I want you here!?" She was infuriated. She tried to jump up at him, but ended up cutting her wrist with her shackle.

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." she said really fast but quietly. Kai sighed.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Please please please don't spit anything back at him, Alex! She just sheepishly looked up at him and away.

"Why do you care..." she muttered. Kai just left the room. This is going to take forever.

#Kai's point of view  
I just left. She's not giving up, and I'm not either. Yet- every time I leave her, I feel a longing to go back to her. Is it that I just want to get under her skin? I think she's gorgeous, I really do, but I can't help but to fight with her. I stepped into the doorway of the bedroom, and I just froze and rolled my eyes. There was something familiar about this girl, and I wasn't letting her go. I know I've seen her around somewhere before. I marched back down the hall as they were uncuffing her. Why were they on her side anyway?

She looked up at me and stood up and just rolled her eyes, knowing I had something to say to her. Everyone had pleading expressions on their faces. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Listen, I- I-" Everyone left the room slowly, but I knew they'd be eavesdropping somewhere. "I think you're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, and I swear I've seen you somewhere before, but I- I just don't know where." Her cheeks were redder than my ninja suit. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

"I- I um... I know I've seen you somewhere, and I- I'm sorry I don't know what to say, but-" She didn't finish. I don't think she could.

"It's fine, just- don't say anything..." With that, I walked down the hall and heard a bunch of scurrying footsteps. I knew they were eaves dropping. I just rolled my eyes and went to bed. In the middle of the night, I woke up and went into the dining room and saw Alex sitting out on deck leaning against the rails and staring up at the sky. She didn't really notice I was there until I sat down next to her.

"Oh, hey," she said. She was in her hoodie and her sweatpants and she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"You alright? Can't sleep?" She shook her head.

"No, I- I was sent here because I had a job to do, and you guys may have kidnapped me, but- when they find out I haven't done my job, I- I don't know what I'll do..."

"Who says they'll find out? And who says you have to do anything?" She laughed.

"It's not that simple... I wish it was, but it's not... You guys already know I'm a mermaid, don't you? Because Ashley told you?"

"Y-yeah..."

"I could be killed for that. No one's supposed to know. They'll kill me and they'll kill you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," I said and about got up to go looking for the scientists.

"Don't say anything about it," she said with red cheeks and looked down at the deck. She looked up at me with her blue eyes. I froze, and she did too.

"Your eyes- they're- they're like-" I couldn't come up with anything to say. They were so incredibly familiar. I felt my hand move to her cheek and my lips slowly move to hers as hers moved to mine in sync.

#Lloyd's point of view

I looked out on deck. In a way, they just met each other, but I smiled, and noticed they weren't aging. Nothing about them was changing. I thought for a second. Then I realized there was only one thing that could've bonded them and made them so close. One thing that's not going to be easy to make happen.

Their breakup.

***REVIEW! or else... Oh no! Not their breakup! D: Will the guys be able to do it? How will they do it? Will we ever see October get married? Will we ever see Sterling drunk one last time!? lol jk... Will everything _ever_ be back to normal? They won't be if you don't review... so REVIEW!***


	424. Chapter 424 Illusion Lesson

#Lloyd's point of view  
Great. We had to make them fall in love just for them to break up. This is just fantastic. How are we going to do that!? Kai's stubborn, and of course he wouldn't break up with her. Alex, on the other hand, is luckily pretty soft sometimes, but others she's extremely stubborn, but not as stubborn as Kai. This is going to be a difficult task, and it's going to be hard to do not knowing for sure that breaking up is going to actually help anything.

I just want to see my kids again. I want my wedding ring back on my finger. I sat and thought for a second. I want to see October get married, I really do. I thought I'd honestly never say it, but I think I might miss Sterling being around. If I called my sister right now and asked her if she knew who Sterling was, of course she wouldn't have a clue. She's a lot younger than she is now. I think she's probably about thirteen at the time. I can't believe she could ever love someone like Sterling.

He's a bipolar seventeen year old that drinks and used to do drugs, and he took over and destroyed half of the world. Then everyone went crazy when he was killed for everything he had done. I knew my sister was heartbroken, I didn't need to talk to her about it. I mean, yeah, they were just beginning to date at the time and she was fifteen or sixteen and didn't know what she was doing. Now she's married to the fool. I got up and went back to the bedroom, and one of the guys chucked a pillow at me.

"I hate bunking with you guys..." They all let out silent laughs.

"How are Kai and Alex?" Zane asked.

"They're fine." I paused. "And kissing out on deck." Everyone started laughing, even me.

"Already?" Cole laughed.

"Yeah, I guess it didn't take long," I laughed.

"Oh, gees because last time it took forfreakinever!" Jay said. We all laughed a little bit harder. We all calmed down a little bit.

"Wait, but if them kissing doesn't spark a memory, what will?" Zane asked.

"Oh... yeah... We- we have to break them up..."

"We do?" Cole started laughing. "That's just grand." In the morning, we got up and Kai and Alex were still asleep in their own beds. This was our chance to figure out how we were going to break them up, and I'm pretty sure it's Alex who has to do the dumping. "Wait, I think I have an idea." Now I'm scared. Alex walked into the room looking as young as ever. "Hey, Alex. Saw you and Kai last night." Her cheeks turned a bright red. "Kai has a girlfriend, you know."

She didn't know how to respond. Her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. This was a lot easier than I thought. Kai came in and saw Alex staring at the floor. "Hey, are you-" and she slapped him.

#Cole's point of view  
That was the funniest thing I've ever seen, and I resisted the temptation to laugh. Everyone froze in place, and they all began to move in reverse. When they stopped, we were all back in the living room and I was mad, and the watch was in my hand. "If you hit that button, I'm going to kill you." I looked up at Terra.

Willow came running in. "Daddy! I'm okay now!" I smiled.

"Hey, I don't think we ever actually went back in time..."

"What're you talking about, Zane?" Kai asked.

"I mean it was all an illusion!"

"So, you've learned your lesson?" Everyone froze and slowly turned around to see where that voice came from.

We could all only shout one thing, and shout it in unison. "Sensei!"

***REVIEW! Or else Sensei leaves October doesn't get married (maybe die) team Rick wins and and so on... So review! You're not reviewing! And yes, that's right! Sensei's back! And so is everyone else... Mysteries to be answered, but they won't if you don't REVIEW!***


	425. Chapter 425 The Day

#Cole's point of view  
"Sensei! That wasn't funny! What lesson could we have possibly learned from that!?"

"Your past changes, so does your future. Don't change the past, and don't ever have a longing to if you like where you are now." I looked down at the watch. "One real touch of that button, and Willow could be gone forever." I looked up at Willow.

"Willow..." She walked up to me, and I picked her up. "I love you, Willow. I really need to you to know that, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. I love you too." I smiled, feeling like I was going to cry. How could I ever think about getting rid of Willow?

"I'm sorry, Willow," I told her quietly.

"About what?"

"Everything..."

#Lorry's point of view  
I was helping October prepare for her wedding tomorrow, and she's extremely nervous. "Hey, have you seen Sterling anywhere?" she asked.

"No, I should probably go find him." I walked down the hall and into our room, and he was sitting in the corner on the floor leaning up against the wall with one knee up and his arm on his knee. You could tell he wasn't asleep. "Sterling, are you drunk?"

"...No." He was a little bit sluggish.

"Have you been drinking?"

"...No."

"Sterling."

"...Yeah," he finally said. I kneeled down beside him.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you one more time. Are you drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh, Sterling, I hate it when you do this." I stood up. "You better not be like this tomorrow at your sister's wedding. I'll be right back." I left the room and went down to the infirmary. "Have any ipecac?" The nurse gave me a funny look and opened her cabinet and handed me a bottle of it. I went back to our room and kneeled back down beside Sterling. "Drink this." I handed it to him and got up and went to the bookshelf on the other side of the room and began shuffling around the books and a bunch of old sketch books, and it didn't take too long for Sterling to speak.

"What the hell did you just give me!?" I turned around to look as Sterling and he ran to the bathroom and threw up.

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Ipecac," I laughed.

"Lorry! What'd you-" he threw up. "do that for!?"

"Ipecac induces vomiting, so I gave it to you to get all of the alcohol out of your system, and as a punishment for drinking." He threw up again. "Our kids better not be born with a drinking problem."

"I'm bipolar!" he said and threw up again.

"And an alcoholic."

"I am not a-" he threw up. "alcoholic!"

"You done vomiting yet?"

"Yeah, I think so." He cleaned himself up, and on his way out of the bathroom, I held out my hand without looking at him.

"Give me the liquor you have in your pocket." He sighed and put it in my hand. He took a few more steps and he was about to leave the room, and I turned around. "All of it." He rolled his eyes and turned around and put the rest of it in my hand. Job well done.

#Kai's point of view  
Of course Sensei had to be behind that. "Sensei, if you died, how are you here right now?" Cole asked.

"I didn't actually die."

"But how-"

"Don't ask. I'll tell you when it makes sense." We all just stated at him. "Goodnight." He got up and walked out.

"Uh... Goodnight to you too?" I said and we all started snickering. That was weird. That was Sensei for ya.

"Well, at least everything's all good now," Zane said.

"Oh yeah, and October's wedding is tomorrow," I said.

"That should be quite interesting," Zane said.

"Everyone just have their ninja suits on under their clothes," Cole laughed. "I'm tired of doing spinjitzu for our uniforms to appear. Why can't it be more like superman?" We all started laughing.

"Yeah, but us ladies will be wearing a dress. I guess we'll have to bunch up our ninja pants so high that to the point it's not even humanly possible and it'll cut off our circulation," Terra said and of course, the girls laughed. I looked over at Alex. Are we really having another baby?

#Cole's point of view  
I was holding Willow, and she had fallen asleep on my chest. "I think I'm going to go put her to bed," I said to Terra.

"Alright." I kissed her and picked up Willow and took her and put her in her own bed.

"Daddy, I don't want to go to sleep," she mumbled. "Why do I have to go to bed so early?" she asked, clearly not knowing how late it actually was.

"We have a big day tomorrow. Your cousin's getting married."

"Oh, okay..." she said as she fell asleep. I smiled. Willow's going to love it tomorrow.

#Kai's point of view  
Day of October's wedding, and October's gone missing.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Where's October? Will she get married? Will they be able to find her, better yet save her, before it's too late? you're not reviewing! REVIEW!***


	426. Chapter 426 Missing Along

#Kai's point of view

No one else was awake at this hour. We went to everyone's room and turned their phones off, which had alarms set on them, so they wouldn't wake up and come after us and October. October's missing, and this is Alex and I's job. It was all over the news. October's gone completely missing without a trace. "What do we do!?" Alex exclaimed.

"Come on. We're going to the castle, and we're going now." We left the Bounty and made our way to the castle. It was just Alex and I fighting side by side.

"Is this a safe mission for me?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I mean- with the baby and all..." she said, quieting down like someone could hear her.

"You'll be fine, and the baby will too. I promise. It's hard to believe it's been five and a half years since we had our last kid. Unless you count Melody and Harmony," I said and nudged her.

"Stop." I laughed. We walked through the castle doors, and it was creepy quiet. The air was still and unmoving, yet something was breathing, waiting to jump out at you from around the corner. Alex and I crept through the castle. I felt this weird feeling, it was like we were being watched. We slowly moved around the corner, and Lorry jumped back and screamed.

"Oh, thank God it's only you guys!" she trembled.

"Where's Sterling?" I asked.

"Oh... Sterling's kind of caught in a hangover..." I just rolled my eyes.

"Course he is..."

"I gave him a lot of ipecac." I laughed.

"You did? Seriously? Oh my god that's hilarious." Lorry and I just laughed.

"Okay, have we forgotten why we're here?" Alex said, and we stopped laughing. She looked at Lorry. "Okay, what happened here?"

"We don't know. Nate's hidden around here somewhere. We all just woke up this morning, and she was gone. She left no trace whatsoever." Lorry looked at the floor. "We just- don't know where she is..."

#Lloyd's point of view

I woke up, but it wasn't to an alarm. I didn't really care or bother to think about it. Ashley and I were both laying on our side, facing each other. My hand was on her cheek and our lips were about a millimeter from each other. I sat up and picked up my phone and saw that it was off. I was really confused because I had an alarm set for seven so we could go to the biggest royal wedding yet; October's wedding. I waited a second for my phone to turn on, and when it did, I saw it was ten. I about had a panic attack. "Ashley! Ashley get up!"

"What? What's wrong?" she asked tiredly and sat up on one elbow.

"It's ten o'clock!" She jumped out of bed and we got dressed in our ninja suits, knowing one of the ninjas was behind this. I ran down the hallway banging on doors yelling at everyone to get up. Everyone came out of their rooms.

"What the heck, Lloyd!?" Jay said sluggishly.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

"Get dressed! We need to go! Don't you know what time it is!? Kai turned all of our phones off so none of us would wake up! Something's gone wrong, and I know it has to do with October!"

#Jay's point of view

I ran to check on Cindy. "Hey, Cindy, come on. Get up," I said and took her hands and pulled her to a sitting position.

"Why? I don't want to..."

"Listen, you're going to stay here with Nya and help take care of the younger ones, okay? Don't mess with Willow, though. Trust me. She can take care of herself, okay?"

"Okay, Dad." I smiled. It still gets me every time, and we haven't even adopted her yet. Dad.

#Cole's point of view

I ran to get Willow up. "Hey, Willow? Come on. It's time to get up."

"Why, Daddy?" she asked sluggishly.

"Because I'm putting you in charge of Charlotte, Dominic, Delaney, Crissy, and your baby brother, okay?"

"What about Cindy?"

"You're both in charge, okay? Your Aunt Nya's going to be here to help you."

"Okay." Willow hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Take care of yourself, alright?"

"Alright." For some reason, I thought back to the night Terra told me she was pregnant. I didn't even know how to react. I didn't need that baby! I didn't want it. I couldn't take care of it. But now, I realize I was so foolish to ever think something so stupid, because now, that little unborn baby is now almost two years old, and I love her more than anything. I love my little angel, Willow.

#Zane's point of view

I wasn't going to wake Crissy up, but I went to check on her. You know, it's funny. I kind of expected her to be in her room asleep, but she wasn't. She was gone.

***REVIEW! or else... Where could Crissy possibly be? Why would they want her? Will they find October? If Kai and Alex got up at six and they all woke up four hours later, is that four hours too late? Will they find October? Idk! REVIEW!***


	427. Chapter 427 Beat

#Lloyd's point of view  
Charlotte came running up to me before we left. "Where're you going, Daddy?" she asked and hugged my legs. I picked her up and looked at her.

"We have to go save your cousins and the kingdom."

"Why?"

"Because we're ninjas and the kingdom's in trouble."

"Am I a ninja?"

"Yep."

"Can I come?"

"Nope, sorry. This is a job for the adults." I set her down. "Now go say goodbye to your mother, Blondie." She laughed and ran off, and I smiled. Now to save the kingdom.

#Zane's point of view  
They couldn't have Crissy! Not Crissy! Why would they want her? I ran to get Kay. "Kay! Kay wake up! They have Crissy!"

"Why would they want Crissy?"

"I don't know! They have October too!"

"Who's they?"

"I don't know! Stop asking questions and get up!" We ran to the castle the fastest we could. I looked around the castle, and it was so strange. All the clocks that used to be in here are gone. Grandfather clocks, grandmother clocks, even wall clocks. Any kind of clock. We continued down the hallway, and we all turned around the corner. The hallway was covered in blood. We all about had a panic attack. There was no sign of Alex, Kai, Sterling, Lorry, Nate, or October. It was like they had completely disappeared.

"Oh my God! What happened!?" Cole exclaimed. It looked someone had been slaughtered mercilessly. We continued to run down the hallway until we came across a stairway. It was the biggest stairway in the castle, and October was laying at the bottom of it.

#Cole's point of view  
October was laying unconscious, covered in her own blood, at the end of the stairs. "October!" I rushed over to her and turned her over to her back. "October come on wake up this isn't funny!" I said and shook her. She wasn't moving. I shuddered. I don't care if everyone sees me cry right now. I know they'll cry too. I held back my tears, scared to check for her pulse. I looked at October.

I knew they had pushed her down the stairs. From the top all the way to the bottom, just to kill her. I began to think about how the kids on the ship would react. Willow would cry, Cindy's never really met her, Charlotte would cry, we would all be heart broken. The kingdom would lose the greatest leader they ever had. I was hesitant to put two fingers on the right side of her neck to see if she had a heart beat.

She had no pulse.

review...


	428. Chapter 428 Clocks

(I'm going to apologize in advance for the super short chapter... just don't forget to review :))

#Cole's point of view  
"She's- she's dead..." I said softly, but you could hear it in the quiet castle.

"What happened?" said a quiet voice. We turned around. There was Lorry. "Oh my God... October..." I stood up, and we all had slowly falling tears on our cheeks. I didn't feel like asking where Kai and Alex were. I didn't feel like asking where Sterling was; or Nate. "Wait- where's-?" Lorry froze. She went up the stairs, and we followed. We got to the top, and there lay Sterling dead after being shot in the heart.

"Lorry, I-" Zane began, but Lorry interrupted him.

"Hold on a second." She walked up to the dead body and looked at it. "That's not Sterling."

"How do you know?" Lloyd asked.

"He doesn't have any form of alcohol in his pocket." Of course. "This is the prince."

"So that means- that wasn't October!?" I exclaimed. Lorry shook her head.

"I don't think so... But who would've killed them? Well- who could've killed them? I mean- he doesn't have bite marks in his neck, so it couldn't have been Sterling..."

"Wait, but- where's Crissy!?" Zane exclaimed.

#Zane's point of view  
Then I realized something. All of the clocks have gone missing. They took all the clocks in Ninjago. Crissy's heart is a clock.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Why does Crissy's heart have to be a clock!? And why did they want the clocks anyway? And where's October? Sterling? Kai? Alex? Idk! You're not reviewing! REVIEW!***


	429. Chapter 429Corpse Bride of the West Wing

#Zane's point of view  
"They- they have Crissy..." I said. "Her heart's a clock..."

"But that doesn't make sense. My heart's a clock."

"But it would've waken me up if they tried to get you." We just looked at the floor.

"Come on. Let's find her." We all continued to walk throughout the castle with caution.

#Cole's point of view  
I put my arm around Terra as we walked. "You alright?" I asked her in a whisper.

"I'm just scared something's gonna happen to Willow..." she said about to cry.

"Hey, don't worry. Willow'll be fine. She can take care of herself," I reassured her. "She's like a kid genius." Terra managed to let out a small laugh, and I smiled.

"She's two," she said with a small laugh.

"Okay, baby genius. Toddler genius? I don't really know."

"Baby Einstein," Terra laughed. Something jumped out in front of us, and we all screamed.

"Oh, God!" I yelled. "Don't scare us like that!" It was Alex and Kai.

"Sorry, guys. We can't find October or Sterling. Sterling's not in his room. Lorry said he was in a hangover," Kai said. I tried not to laugh.

"Have you seen the prince and princess's bodies?" Jay asked. I hit him upside the head.

"No... What happened!?" Alex asked.

"They were killed by someone. The prince shot, the princess pushed down the biggest flight of stairs in the castle," Zane said.

"I just don't get who would've killed them," Lloyd said. "Or at least who would have the guts to." We all thought about it, but could come up with no one. "What about Wednesday?"

"We let Wednesday go, and I know she wouldn't do this. If she did, she would've killed me, too," Lorry said. It made sense.

#Kai's point of view  
"Come on. Let's keep looking," I said. We continued to walk around. We got to a dark, creaky hallway of the castle filled with cobwebs and dusty walls and floors. It had ripped wallpaper and torn canvases. It looked almost like the west wing of the castle in "Beauty and the Beast." I heard footsteps above me. I looked up, but only found ceiling. Everyone heard it. I came across a door, barely cracked open. I opened it and the stairs started at the door and led up to somewhere, but disappeared in the darkness. I heard soft whimpers and it sounded like someone crying.

I opened the door all the way, and I saw what looked to be the corpse bride at the top. I screamed and jumped back, but realized it was only October in her wedding dress crying at the top of the dark stairs. Her tears rolled over the blood on her face. She held Crissy in her lap, almost as if she was protecting her. "October?" I said. "Hey, what are you so upset about?" Then I realized. She didn't even have to tell me. All she had to do was look into my eyes.

October's the one who killed them.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! What!? October!? Kill someone!? D:

Mysteries to be answered, peeps! REVIEW!***


	430. Chapter 430 Own

#Kai's point of view  
"Oh, October... Come here," I said softly and held my hand out to her. She set Crissy down as she stood up and emerged from the shadows, and I hugged her. "What happened?"

"I-I was up s-super early this morning, and I- I went to the stairs, and th-there she was with a g-gun pointed at me, and I-I didn't know what else to do, and she had Crissy, so I-I took her and- I-"

"Ssshhh... It's okay, October, calm down."

"I pushed her down the stairs, and she- dr-dropped the gun, and the prince was b-behind me and I-I had a panic attack, so I-I picked up the gun and sh-shot him!" she cried. "I'm a murderer!"

"October, you are not a murderer. It was out of self defense. Calm down." When she did, I told her again. "You are not a murderer." She nodded to tell me she understood. "Now, come on. You have an aisle to walk down." October laughed. "Go with the girls. They'll help clean you up." October smiled and I let go of her and she went off with Alex, Kay, Ashley, Lorry, and Terra. The guys and I walked outside of the castle doors where a huge crowd was waiting. "The queen- is okay!" I announced.

Everyone cheered. October's going to make a beautiful bride; I just know it.

#Jay's point of view  
I called Nya. "Hey, get all the kids dressed, give the youngest ones a little bit of tomorrow tea, and hurry on over."

"What about Cindy?"

"Bring her too! You have to bring her. She's our daughter, you know."

"We don't have any of her papers, Jay. We can't find them. She doesn't exist according to the government," Nya said.

"She exists according to me. And wasn't the Ninjago Talent Show that Zane and I were suppose to sing in today?"

"Yeah, but I think they either canceled it or postponed it." I thought about it for a second. I'm going to have to sing at October's wedding, aren't I?

#Cole's point of view  
I held Willow as she tried not to fall asleep in the middle of the biggest wedding of the century. October was standing next to Nate now, and she looked gorgeous. She always does; I guess it's just something about her in a white dress. She looked over at me and just said hello with her eyes. At some huge reception, Jay decides to get up on stage with Zane. "Jay! Zane!" I yelled in a whisper like they could hear me. October started laughing at her two goofy uncles.

They started singing "In My Remains" by Linkin park, and the ninja and I all just exchanged surprised glances. This was freaking crazy! Since when could they sing!? Kai was laughing, the girls were all just staring at them with dropped jaws, Lloyd was trying not to laugh, and I was just standing there shaking my head. They could actually sing.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Okay, I thought that when I turned Zane's ninja suit pink was funny, but this is even better. They can sing!? Zane and Jay are just rockin' out up on stage, and it's hilarious. I looked over at October who was standing with Nate and he had his arm around her and she was laughing. Who wouldn't want to marry October?

#Kai's point of view  
October was standing up on the balcony next to Nate now, and Rick still hasn't shown up. The crowd was cheering and muttering their own conversations. October looked at Nate and kissed him. I have to be honest, I'm really trying not to get emotional. My daughter just got married! This is unbelievable! October just got married!

#Alex's point of view  
About three months passed. I'm about three months pregnant, and we still haven't told the guys, but I've told Sterling and October. I was going over to the castle today to see October and see how she's doing. I'm not going with anyone else. I found it strange that Rick never showed up once, so I guess team Nate wins. I got to the castle and I said hi to Lorry and talked to her for a second and asked her how she was feeling being seven months pregnant with triplets, yet she didn't show at all.

She was as skinny as could be. I found October. She seemed really happy. "You seem really happy this morning," I said and hugged her.

"I'm always happy!" she laughed. "Okay, do you notice anything different about me? Anything different at all?"

"I can't say that I- wait..." I began. "No way." October started laughing. I knew what it was. October's carrying the heir to the throne. She and Nate are going to have a child of their own.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! That's all I gotta say! How's Kai going to react...? Last chance to tell me wether the triplets should be

A. Boy boy boy

B. Boy boy girl

C. Boy girl girl

D. Girl girl girl

And give me name suggestions! I already have an idea for two girls... Maybe Asher for a boy? Idk... I'm not good at boy names... REVIEW!***


	431. Chapter 431 Not Funny Fish

#Kai's point of view

Alex came back trying to disguise the smile on her face. "What're you so happy about?"

"Might want to call your daughter later," she said trying not to laugh.

"What? She do something stupid?" I asked.

"No, I'm actually afraid you're going to do something stupid." She continued down the hall, and I stood up and followed her.

"What're you talking about?" Alex just laughed. "Alex!" She ran into our room, and I ran after her and pushed her up against the wall and pinned her there, laughing. "Why won't you tell me? What is it?" Alex just laughed and I kissed her.

"I can't tell you!" she laughed. She pushed herself free and ran back down the hall. Why won't she tell me what's wrong with our daughter? What's going on with October?

#Lloyd's point of view  
We slept in today, so we're still sitting in bed. Charlotte's sitting between us, and Dominic and Delaney are sitting in front of us. Dominic is extremely ticklish. All you have to do is put a finger under his arm or chin, and he just bursts out laughing. The twins are about eight months old now, and they can crawl full throttle. Dominic sat and stared at me and started laughing and got to a crawling position from a sitting position. He crawled up on me and pulled himself up on my shoulders and stuck his hand in his mouth and then put it all over my face. "Aw, nasty!" I said and laughed and pulled Dominic away from my face. Ashley laughed.

"He looks like you," Ashley said.

"Are you kidding? He has your dark hair and your eyes," I laughed.

"Well, Delaney looks like you, and so does Charlotte."

"But I have gold eyes like you," Charlotte said to Ashley.

"But you have Daddy's blonde hair." Charlotte, sixteen months old, looked up at me and my blonde hair and laughed. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Love you, Daddy," she said with a smile.

"I love you too, Charlotte."

#Cole's point of view  
We all sat in the living room and Willow's second birthday was last month, and she said she wanted a fish. I don't know why, she just said she did. We've been waiting for it to warm up just a little bit more, and Terra's going to go into the ocean and find her one. "Hey, Willow? What kind of fish is it that you want?" Terra asked her. Willow sat in between us, and I had Collin cradled in one arm.

"The one that's white and yellow." Terra just laughed. "It has really long fins." Terra pulled out her phone.

"You mean like this one?" She showed Willow a picture.

"Yeah!" Terra looked at it.

"Alright." Terra continued to look at it.

"What kind of fish is it?" I asked. She showed me the picture. It was an angel fish. The fish was black, white, and yellow and its find seemed to flow with the water.

"Either that or a funny fish," Willow said. I laughed.

"You mean a clown fish?" She nodded. Terra and I laughed.

"Can I see Collin?" Willow asked and held her hands out.

"He's sleeping right now. When he wakes up, okay?" Willow nodded. This is a completely new subject, but we really need to get Willow's IQ tested.

#Jay's point of view  
Cindy's been really sick over the past two days, but we don't know what's wrong with her. She's been throwing up day and night, and we think she may have the stomach flu. We put her in school, and she's in the first grade, and apparently the stomach flu's been going around at her school. I went to check on her, and she was just miserably laying in bed. "Cindy? You okay?" I asked her. "Where do you hurt?"

She pointed to the right side of her stomach. "Right here..." That worried me.

"Can you stand up straight?" She shook her head. I picked her up. "Come on. We're going to the hospital."

#Kai's point of view  
I called October later that night, and Cindy was in the hospital with Jay and Nya. They're trying to figure out what's wrong with her. "Hey, October. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. What's up with you guys over at the Bounty?"

"Nothing much. Your mom came back this morning and told me I needed to talk to you, but she didn't tell me what for," I laughed. "So what's up?"

"Oh... Yeah, I- Okay, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I'm pregnant."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! Kai's gonna flip! Last chance to tell me wether the triplets should be

A. Boy boy boy  
B. Boy boy girl  
C. Boy girl girl  
D. Girl girl girl

And give me name suggestions! I already have an idea for two girls... Maybe Asher/Ash for a boy? Idk... I'm not good at boy names... And should October's baby be a boy or a girl? REVIEW!***


	432. Chapter 432 AppendiCircuits

(Sorry I forgot to put this in earlier chapters but they tried to get rid of all the clocks because they wanted no such thing as time)

#Kai's point of view  
"W-what?" I sat down in case I might pass out.

"You okay, Dad?" October asked almost with sympathy.

"I just- that- that's crazy! How far are you? You've only been married for three months."

"Two months." I just sat there on the couch in the living room with everyone else, and they were quiet to hear what I was saying. They knew I was talking to October.

"Oh my God..."

"Dad, I-"

"No, it's- that's great! I- I'm sorry I'm just speechless I- I don't want to sound unexcited! I-"

"Oh, sorry, Dad. Sterling needs me. And- if you talk to him sometime between today and tomorrow, don't mention the baby... He- he kind of doesn't know..."

"Don't worry, October. I won't tell."

"Thanks, Dad. Bye."

"Bye..." We hung up. I just stared at the floor.

"Did October tell you?" Alex asked and put her hand on my shoulder.

"She- she did," I said, still unable to believe it.

"What's going on with October?" Ashley asked.

"Oc-October- October's pregnant." The room seemed to freeze. It was like time had stopped. I looked up at everyone's faces. They were frozen. I actually wasn't sure if time had stopped or not.

"Huh?" Cole said like he misheard me.

"You heard me right." Everyone sat for a second before breaking out into cheers. "Hey, um... I- I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys this a while ago, but- uh... Alex- well, October's sort of not the only one..."

Cole didn't really need to ask. "Kai, are you meaning to tell me that-"

"I swear that if you two even lay a finger on each other, I'll murder you both." I looked over at Alex. She was holding her ground. Cole huffed and I could see how tense he was. I'm sure he wanted to kick me in the gut right now, but trust me, if he kicks me there, I'll kick him somewhere else.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Subject change, anyone?" I said.

"Okay, how about your gold ninja suit you had right after you defeated your dad?" Zane laughed.

"Okay, that was only on that day, and I went back to green afterwards! And my dad didn't even die! He just turned back normal..." I said.

"Does your dad even know about Charlotte and the twins?" Cole asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea." Everyone snickered.

"I thought you guys went separate ways after Garmadon was defeated," Ashley said. "Just for a little while."

"No, not really. Maybe for a few weeks, but- no, can't say that we did," Kai said. Charlotte came into the room.

"Daddy, I can't sleep," she said quietly.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I just can't." I picked her up and set her in between Ashley and I. Charlotte leaned on me and I kept my arm around her as she fell asleep.

#Jay's point of view  
Okay, so we took Cindy to the hospital, and they thought it was appendicitis. They had to take her appendix out, but there was one issue. This was the reason she had no files; the reason she didn't exist according to the government. She had no birth certificate, and no one ever made one for her. Cindy had no idea that it was only circuits and gears malfunctioning; she had no clue she was a robot.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaawwww :( oh no! A robot!? Should the triplets should be

A. Boy boy boy  
B. Boy boy girl  
C. Boy girl girl  
D. Girl girl girl

And give me name suggestions! I already have an idea for two girls... Maybe Asher/Ash for a boy? Idk... I'm not good at boy names... And should October's baby be a boy or a girl? Alex's? REVIEW!***


	433. Chapter 433 One Two Three

#Jay's point of view  
I looked at Nya, and I thought I might cry. What were we to tell Cindy when she wakes up? She was put to sleep so they could undergo surgery, and they didn't know she was a robot until after they had tried to puncture her skin, but a thick layer of metal lay beneath, and then they found a place on her chest to open up and see all of her gears, and they fixed it.

What are we to tell Cindy? Do we even tell her at all? A few hours later, Cindy woke up. "Hey, Cindy. Do you feel okay?" She sleepily nodded. "Tired?" She nodded again. I just can't tell her.

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up to Willow bouncing all over Terra and I. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Willow, stop," I said tiredly. "I'm up," I mumbled.

"No you're not! Daddy, where's your shirt?"

"Willow, why do we have to get up?" Terra muttered, still half asleep.

"Because I said so."

"Okay, Willow, we'll get up in a minute," I lied.

"Okay." Willow was on her way out the door and stopped. "And put a shirt on." I just sighed and fell back asleep as Willow left. I felt a hand on my bare shoulder and woke up.

"Hey, time to get up." It was Terra.

"What for?" I said tiredly and sat up on my hand.

"Because it's already eleven."

"What did Willow want?" I asked.

"Just for us to get up," Terra laughed. "And we need to go get her fish."

#Zane's point of view  
I sat in the living room with everyone else and Crissy leaned up against me. "You feeling okay?" I asked her. She nodded. She seemed a little gloomy and down. I didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Do you want to go out on deck and get some air?" Kay asked her. She sluggishly nodded. Kay took her hand and took Crissy outside. She seems so upset...

#Cole's point of view  
Terra dove into the water, and I followed. We were right above a reef. It was like a scattered rainbow. The fish and coral were so ridiculously colorful. Terra cupped her hands around a small fish and smiled. An angel fish swam in front of my face, and I cupped my hands around it. We exchanged glances and swam back to the surface and put the small, flopping fish into a jar full of water.

We sat up on the edge of the deck dripping wet. I started laughing and looked down at the two angel fish. "That was the craziest thing I've ever seen," I laughed.

"That's why I go under the ocean all the time," she laughed. Our lips met, and after minutes of being like that, Willow shoved her hand between our lips.

"Willow, you goober," I laughed and grabbed her and tickled her to the point where she couldn't breathe. Terra laughed.

"Willow, look at your fish," Terra said and held up the jar. Willow smiled and took the jar.

"Oh my gosh! They're so pretty! Thank you!" She hugged us both and ran off with the jar. Terra and I just looked at each other and laughed.

#Sterling's point of view  
Two months passed, and Lorry had the triplets about an hour ago. Two girls, one boy. The boy's name is Asher, but we'll call him Ash. The two girls? I named them. Melody and Harmony.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaawww :) he named them after his sisters that were never born :) I'm lazy just review... REVIEW!***


	434. Chapter 434 Changed and Changing

#Sterling's point of view  
I felt a need to name the two of them that. Melody and Harmony. And to be honest, I thought that in the beginning I didn't want any of them; that I could just give one away and not care or feel a thing. But right now, it's about five in the morning, and I'm holding my son. Now I feel differently about them; about all of them. Just holding him close to me and feeling the warmness of his little body and his slow breathing as he slept.

I thought they'd be like Wednesday. I hate to be this way, but, Wednesday might be my daughter, but I can't say I've ever loved her like one. We have nothing to do with each other. I guess maybe it's because I didn't know she existed, or maybe I never held her as a baby. Just holding the little baby, which I know belongs to me, makes me feel closer to him. The triplets were born the castle hospital, and Melody and Harmony were off with a few nurses and were being taken care of. It was extremely dark in the room, and Lorry was clearly exhausted.

The baby opened his blue eyes that looked just like Lorry's. His hair was dark like mine. I felt myself faintly smile. The baby managed to get his hand out of the tight bundle he was in and he reached it up to me. I put one of my fingers in his little palm, and he shut his small fingers around it. I couldn't believe this was my son. I'm actually a father. It seems completely unreal to me. A nurse came and asked for Ash, and I genty handed him to her. I felt Lorry's hand on my shoulder. "Walking already?" I laughed. I stood up and looked at Lorry whose hair was braided over her shoulder. She smiled and I kissed her and held her there, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, you two knock it off before we end up having another baby in this castle." I let go of Lorry and turned to see October. "And trust me, I think you know what I mean," October laughed. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Oh, come here, Sis," I laughed and hugged October with one arm. Lorry laughed at the two of us.

"You two look a lot like each other," she laughed. We just stared at her. "Everything but your eyes." October and I exchanged glances before looking back at Lorry. "I'm just saying. Sterling, your eyes are some freaky green, and October- your eyes are like- some strange purple..." I smiled and looked at my beautiful sister. She seemed different for some reason. Something about her, but I didn't know what.

"Alright, well I have a lot of business to take care of," October laughed. "I should probably go take care of it. See you guys later." She left and I looked back at Lorry. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her, and her lips moved to match mine.

"I love you," she said with a smile.

"I love you too," I said and immediately kissed her again. Our lips separated and Lorry rested her head on my shoulder and we stared out the window at the moon.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow loves her two fish more than anything. She's about 27 months old, so still only two years. Collin's about five months old, and Willow loves him. She loves him a lot. I know he'll look up to her, and she'll set a good example for him to follow. We put her fish in a bigger container, and she takes care of them like they're her children. She feeds them, she cleans their bowl every other day, and she'll talk to them and ask if they're okay. Every time I see her talking to her fish, I can't help but to smile.

I woke up in the morning laying on my stomach and I felt achey. I turned my head and looked over at Terra who was also laying on her stomach still asleep. I got up out of bed and got dressed and put my hand on Terra's bare shoulder, and she woke with a small start. "Goodness, your hands are cold," she laughed.

"Hey, get up. I think Lorry had the triplets last night."

"Alright. I'll get up in a second." I walked down the hall and found Willow.

"Hey, Willow, come here." She ran up to me and I picked her up.

"Hey, Daddy," she said and hugged me.

"Hey, what would you think if we got you an aquarium?"

"What's that?"

"It's like a giant fish bowl, but you can put more fish in it."

"Really? Can I?"

"If you'll take care of it."

"Really!?" I nodded. "I'll take care of it! I promise!" I set Willow down and she ran off. Like I said, this two year old needs her IQ tested.

#October's point of view  
Okay, I haven't told Sterling, and I haven't told the world. I'm scared to tell Sterling I'm pregnant... I felt Nate's hand on my shoulder as I stood out on the balcony overlooking the lake. "You okay?" he asked.

"I'm just scared to tell Sterling, and- I'm afraid you're going to get hurt," I admitted.

"October, if I have to fight, I will. If Sterling's worried about you, he shouldn't be. If your brother can take care of triplets, I think you can manage one kid." I laughed. About an hour passed, and it was about twelve in the afternoon, and I pulled Sterling aside.

"Sterling, I- I have something to tell you," I said with a heavy shudder.

"What's that?" He had that terrifying look in his eyes.

"Sterling, I- I'm pregnant."

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooooh... Sterling's gonna freak... And sorry I haven't been able to update sooner I've been really busy :( so REVIEW!***


	435. Chapter 435 Under the Skin

#October's point of view  
Sterling froze, and the pupils of his eyes dilated and then contracted, and I backed up. "Sterling, if you're about to have an-"

"You what!?" I continued to back up. "Where's Nate!?" His eyes turned red. Great. He's having an outbreak.

"Don't you lay a finger on him!" I shouted, even though I was terrified. Sterling spread his wings out, and the feathers on them stuck up and his wings jittered with anger. "Sterling, please!" Tears stung my eyes. It's extremely dangerous being around him when he's like this. If I try and run, he'll get me. He's faster than me. "Nate!" I screamed. I felt myself hit the wall and I slid down against it until I hit the floor. I felt myself still trying to back up, but I got nowhere.

I felt a pool of emotion well up inside me and I cringed at it. It hurt and made my heart feel heavy and felt like it was caving in on itself. It was like I couldn't breathe and my heart was weighing my chest down, but I tried to lean back to keep it up. I felt myself begin to cry. I forgot Sterling's element was emotion, and he was practically killing me with it. Nate showed up and threw Sterling to the wall without thinking of what would be coming at him later.

"October!? October are you okay!?" I hadn't realized I was laying on the floor now, and my hair was falling over my face, and I was panting trying to catch my breath. I felt as light as a feather since the weight of emotion had been taken off my shoulders and chest. Sterling grabbed Nate and threw him at the wall, but he got right back up.

"What did you do to my sister!? I will have you arrested!" The royal guards came and grabbed Sterling as he struggled to get free of their tight grip, and trust me, they had to hold him with such a force that it would kill a normal human, or at least break their bones. Nate came over to me and sat next to me.

"Hey, come here," he said and pulled me up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and every breath I took and let out was shuddered. "Hey, it's okay," he told me softly as I rested my head on his shoulder as my curly black hair fell over my face, but I didn't care. I didn't want to see anything that was going on. I just folded my knees up close to me and crossed my arms over my stomach. I hate it when Sterling gets like that.

#Sterling's point of view  
They had to pin me down until I calmed myself. I felt my wings loosen and my irises turned green again, and my body untensed and I just laid there, and they left me. I sat up. I know I have to apologize to October. I hate being bipolar. I always end up hurting someone... I'm afraid I'm going to hurt Lorry; hurt my kids. I sat up against the wall, and Lorry walked in holding Melody. She saw me sitting on the floor and sat down next to me. "Are you okay? I heard you flipping out over something," she said.

"And you were too scared to come and see what was going on, weren't you?" Lorry was silent. "You're scared of me," I said without looking at her.

"Sterling, everyone's terrified of you. I mean- you've killed people, but- you're still the person I fell in love with. It's just who you are, and you've changed. If I didn't love you, I never would've said yes to you the night you asked me to marry you, and we would've never done what my brother about killed you for and I had the triplets." I looked at her. I don't know how she can say things like this.

#Kai's point of view  
We sat down later in the living room and all the little ones were in bed, so we were all drinking and just laughing about everything. We turned the TV on to the news, and whatever it was that they were showing was prerecorded because it was light outside, and I didn't know how I didn't hear about this. October and Nate were out on the balcony, and October announced to the huge crowd in front of her that she was pregnant, and it even sent cheers through us in the living room.

That is, until a giant blood stain appeared on October's shirt, and she collapsed after she had been hit by a bullet.

***REVIEW! Or else... October! Omg! If you want to save her, review! REVIEW!***


	436. Chapter 436 Out of This World Literally

#Kai's point of view  
"OCTOBER!" I screamed and jumped up. Everyone else was frozen. I didn't know how to react. I ran out the door and ran to the castle the fastest I could. I burst through the castle doors, and I froze when I saw Nate, Sterling, and Lorry. They all stood up and looked at me. "Where is she?"

"The castle infirmary," Nate said, trying to stay calm. I ran down the hallway and wasn't hesitant to run through the infirmary doors. I froze when I saw October laying there looking even paler than the time I pulled her out of the frozen lake. Her abdomen and stomach was completely wrapped up in bandages, and there were a few nurses hanging over her. I rushed over to her.

"October!" I squeaked quietly, tears stinging my eyes.

"Dad?" she said quietly in a croaked whisper. Her eyes opened just enough for me to see the glint in them. "Am I gonna be okay?" A tear fell from my cheek. What was I supposed to tell her!? She had just been shot in the stomach, and she's pregnant, but after what just happened, chances are she isn't anymore. I just held her shaky hand as she weakly laid there.

"It's okay, October. It- it's gonna be okay," I said with a whimper in my voice. She just weakly stared up at me as her eyes slid back shut. I left the infirmary, and Sterling saw the expression on my face.

"You alright, Dad?" he asked. I nodded.

"I should probably just get going," I said without looking at him. "Promise me you'll take care of your sister."

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll make sure she makes it."

#Sterling's point of view  
My dad left. I sat in my bedroom holding Ash. It felt so strange that someone like me could ever be a father, but here I am holding this little, newborn baby cradled in my arms up against my chest. The warmth of his body and his slow breathing as his chest rises and falls reminds me that this baby's actually here; it's not my imagination. Harmony has light hair like Lorry, but she has green eyes like mine. Melody; we can't tell what her hair color is, or even her eye color. But they're my kids. Looking back at everything I've caused, these kids go on the list. I may have caused them, but they're different. I actually love them.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Kai came back and told us October wasn't doing too well, and we all just went to bed. Ashley went to check on the little ones, and I sat in bed texting my sister, making sure she was doing fine. Her and October both. Ashley came back. "Are the kids fine?"

"Yep. They're completely asleep," she laughed. "Your sister alright?"

"So she says." Ashley laughed. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards me and I fell backwards so I was laying down, and she was laying on top of me, laughing. She kissed me and pulled off only to ask me something.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to be in outer space?"

"Can't say that I have." Ashley laughed at me and kissed me again. In the morning, I woke up to Charlotte waking me up, and I was laying on my stomach.

"Get up, Daddy! Get up!"

"Why do I need to get up?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Because we're not on the Bounty and you need to put a shirt on." That woke me up.

"Wait- where-?" I looked at what Charlotte was wearing.

"We're in outer space!" she exclaimed. I looked at Charlotte's uniform as she ran out of the room, the door automatically shutting behind her. We're not just in outer space. We're in Star Trek.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! That's either going to be super disastrous or super fun... And oh no! October! Please make it :( what about the baby? REVIEW!***


	437. Chapter 437 Just So She Can

(If you've never seen the Star Trek uniforms, look it up. And to whoever's fangirling about this story on IG... I'm not on IG... I didn't realize it, but there's a YellowBook company, and then there's me, Yellowbook the author... So don't get them confused :))

#Lloyd's point of view  
I looked over at Ashley who was laying on her stomach. I put my hand on Ashley's bare shoulder and she woke with a small start. "You're hands are cold," she said.

"Sorry."

"Where are we?"

"We're in outer space, and this is Star Trek," I said. Ashley just stared at me.

"...What?" I laughed. I got up and got dressed and the uniform's colors corresponded with our ninja suit color. I walked out into what seemed to be the living room where everyone sat.

"Okay, someone please tell me how we got here and why we're here?" I said. Cole held up what looked like a peace sign but with two fingers.

"Live long and prosper," he said and put his hand back down as everyone snickered. I just shook my head and sat down with everyone.

"You guys are so stupid." They all snickered and I just looked up at the ceiling like I had something to say to it. "God, help me." Ashley walked in and sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Okay, so someone please answer my question?"

"Sensei Wu magic. Don't ask," Cole said.

"That man just comes and goes. Disappears and reappears," Jay said. I just looked at him. "It's the truth!" He's kinda right.

"So, what made you guys want to do Star Trek?"

"Why not?" Zane said.

"Where are the kids at?"

"They're all in a different room, except for the little babies like Collin, Dominic and Delaney. They're all asleep in their own rooms," Cole said. Charlotte, Crissy, Cindy, and Willow came running out. Willow's color was a royal purple, Cindy had no element so it was neutral colored, Charlotte's was just white because her color is undetermined but her element is love, and Crissy's was also white; both element and color undetermined. All the kids ran and joined their parents./

"Daddy, why are we out on a space ship?" Charlotte asked me and sat between Ashley and I.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the crazy person who had the idea to bring us out here?" I said and gestured to Cole.

"Hey, I-" Cole began, but I interrupted him.

"Okay, don't make me name all the other crazy stupid things you've done," I said and took a small glance at Willow and then back at Cole. Cole just glared at me. He rolled his eyes. Thinking back on that, that was totally shocking yet not shocking at the same time. What Cole did totally seems like something he would do, and then the two of them ended up with Willow, but I know he loves Willow more than anything.

#Cole's point of view  
We're leaving this ship as soon as disaster strikes. So, I give it about two days. Okay, I'll admit it, my girlfriend and I screwed up. We screwed up big time. I can't believe it was three years ago we were in Japan and Terra came into my room after we had been dating for two years, and we still were. She was only my girlfriend, and we had no plans for the future! I wasn't planning on marrying her, and I didn't even know if I could spend the rest of my life with her, but everything changed that night. I remember our entire conversation.

I sat there at two in the morning and had both of Terra's hands in mine as she tried to suck back tears. "Terra, what's bothering you? This just isn't like you. What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

"I've been having nightmares," she said in a shudder.

"What kind of nightmares?" I asked and tucked her hair behind her ear. She kept sucking air unsteadily through her lips as she tried to hold her tears back.

"I- I've dreamed about our future kid, and- well..."

"We get married and have kids. So what?" I asked her, clearly without a clue of what was going on.

"That's just it, Cole. We weren't married," she squeaked. I sat and didn't even need to think.

"Terra, you're not-" and of course, I didn't need to say it. She nodded, and I immediately knew my girlfriend was pregnant. She had the baby when we were engaged, and now I'm married to her; I'm married to Terra. I love my daughter more than anything in the world, though...

"Hey, you okay?" I seemed to snap back into reality. I looked at Terra. "You seem extremely distant."

"Sorry, I- I was just thinking back to Japan."

"What's so great about Japan?" I looked down at Willow.

"It's nothing, Willow. We'll tell you when you're older," Terra told her.

"You guys never tell me anything."

"You're too young to understand," I told her. Willow just glared at me.

"Oh, fine." I smiled at Willow's stubbornness.

#Sterling's point of view

See, I thought it was Rick. Everyone did. Everyone expected it to be, but it wasn't. If October dies, I take over the throne and become king, and October's dying right now. You'd think the next in line would be one of the triplets, right? Wrong. None of them are my first born. Wednesday is. She tried to kill October so one day she could obtain the throne.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg Sterling's going to kill Wednesday! And please live October! What about the baby!? :( REVIEW!***


	438. Chapter 438 When He Visits Me

(Note: if you know nothing on Freddy Krueger and how he kills people, look up Freddy Krueger on google)

#Sterling's point of view  
The day had gone by, and I went to bed sort of early, worrying about my sister. At about maybe ten or eleven, Lorry came in and sat next to me, but I didn't move. "I just had to bring that awful child into this world," I said with hatred in my voice without looking at Lorry. I felt my fist tighten. Lorry put her cold hands on it.

"Don't get yourself worked up. Calm down," she said softly, and I felt my fist opened under her hand. "It's all going to be alright," she said and laid down next to me.

"How can you be so sure?" I said with more anger in my voice than what I meant to be. "I'm a freaking father at sixteen because of Wednesday! Then I'm a father to triplets that I know will never see me as-!"

"Sterling, stop. The triplets will always see you as their father, and they'll love you a lot. I know they will." I turned to look at her. "No relationship is perfect without flaws," she said softly. I kissed her and she kept her hand on my cheek. I grabbed her wrists and pushed myself off the bed and onto the floor between the wall and the bed, and the covers had been yanked with us. Lorry was laying on top of me, and she was laughing. Our lips met in seconds flat. I had no clue what we were doing or what this was going to turn into.

I woke up the next morning and realized the two of us were still on the floor. I sat up and laughed. "Hey, Lorry, wake up."

"What?" she said and opened her eyes. "Wow we're idiots." I laughed.

"Trust me, I'm a bigger idiot than you are," I said and she pulled me down on top of her.

"And tell me why I don't have a doubt in my mind that that's probably true?" Lorry said. I laughed.

"Do I really have to spell it all out for you?"

"Nope," she laughed. I laughed and kissed her. We are seriously a couple of idiots.

#Kai's point of view

I woke up in the morning with Alex in my arms, and we were still in Star Trek. Alex had her arms crossed over her stomach, but I knew it was October she was worrying about. October had been shot right in the stomach, and I don't know if that was a misfire or if they meant to hit her somewhere else or what. I don't know who did it, or who would've possibly wanted to do it. I didn't want to talk to Alex about it.

It'd worry her even further, and we can't have that. Sometimes Alex is a brick wall, other times she can be really sensitive.

#October's point of view

I was laying down with nurses all over the place. Things were hazy, and I kept one knee up and my arms folded over my stomach. They keep saying I'm going to live, but I'm worried about the baby. I felt this really strange feeling in my stomach all of a sudden when Nate walked in. It felt like my stomach moved, but then I realized it wasn't my stomach. The baby was alive.

#Cole's point of view  
It was really scary. Last night, I went to check on Willow, and she was muttering things in her sleep. She seemed like she was having a nightmare. "Willow! Willow wake up!" I yelled in a whisper and put my hand on her shoulder. She woke up. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, Daddy. I'm just talking to my friend."

"What do you mean?"

"My friend comes in my sleep." That scared me a little bit. I wondered if Willow was schizophrenic.

"Uh... Willow, what exactly does your friend look like?"

"He has these metal claw things, and he has a striped shirt and a really bloody face."

"And what is your friends name?" She better not say what I thought she would.

And she did. "Freddy." Freddy Krueger.

Freddy Krueger is going to kill her in her sleep.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! That's so not good! D: But yay October's baby is alive! :) REVIEW!***


	439. Chapter 439 My Little Girl

#Cole's point of view  
"Does he have a last name?" I asked. There was a slight tremble in my voice. Willow thought for a second.

"Ummm... Crugger?"

"Krueger?"

"Yeah!" She seemed really excited, but then her face expression changed. "How'd you know that?"

"I know Freddy Krueger. Everyone does, and he's not safe. Has he tried to hurt you?" Willow shook her head. "Does he talk about hurting people?"

"No."

"Has he asked you to hurt people?"

"No, but he says use being a ninja to my advantage when it comes to self defense and use it to get people to do what I want."

"Willow, don't listen to him. He's not a good person. Alright?" Willow nodded. "Can I trust you not to talk to him?" Willow nodded again. "Or to listen to him?" She nodded. "Alright. Goodnight, Willow."

"Nighty night, Daddy," she said and hugged me.

I kissed the top of her head and told her to go back to sleep. About an hour later, I woke with a start and ran to Willow's room where she was crying in her sleep. "Hey, hey," I said quietly and gently woke her up. She sat up and I sat next to her and held her as she cried. "It's okay, calm down. It was only a dream." I hope it was only a dream. She continued to sob and I stroked her hair as I held her close to try and get her to calm down. I stayed in there with Willow, and I almost felt the need to protect her from something I hoped didn't exist. It felt strange waking up in the morning with my two year old daughter in my arms instead of my wife.

I carefully got up so I wouldn't wake Willow and went back to my own room and got dressed and didn't disturb Terra. I figured out that no one was awake yet, or at least not out in the living room. It felt so strange wearing a Star Trek uniform and being out in outer space. I can't believe we haven't run into anything weird yet. Next thing you know we'll be in Lord of the Rings.

#Kai's point of view  
I sat up, and millions of memories swept through my head all at once, and it overwhelmed me. I felt myself begin to cry, and I buried my face in my hands, and I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder. I looked at her with teary eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I- I was just thinking about October, and I- I-" I couldn't think of words to finish. I thought back to the time Alex told me she was pregnant and how I thought I couldn't take care of kids and I didn't think they'd love me and I didn't know how I'd feel about them. I didn't know how they'd feel about me. I remember holding October for the first time. Holding her close to my chest and feeling her breathe up against me. She would always smile at the sunshine, and she always had a positive outlook on everything. She could find the bright side in everything. October is the bright side.

I remember watching her be killed by her brother and then holding her dead body in my arms. I remember when she came back as an angel, and I didn't ever want to lose her again. Then she was crowned queen years later, and now she's married. "Kai, are you okay?"

"October just- she's gotten so big, and I- I miss her and I- she's off on her own now and she's expecting a baby of her own and I- she's just not my little girl anymore," I said with a squeak in my voice.

"Oh, Kai," Alex said and ran her fingers through my hair. She rested her head on my shoulder and I kept my arm around her as my tears continued to slowly fall off my cheeks. October's not my little girl anymore.

#Jay's point of view  
Cindy only has twelve more years with us before she goes off on her own. We haven't told her the truth about who she really is. I don't want to. I don't want to accidentally hurt her or upset her. We're adopting her as soon as we get off this ship, but we haven't told Cindy yet. Cindy doesn't care that she's not a ninja. She says she likes not being a ninja and that she much rather have a father as a ninja and a mother as a samurai. I think it's pretty cool. I can't help but to think Cindy won't stay young and little forever.

I want to spend as much time with her as I can before she has to run off or before she runs off and gets married and has kids of her own. I can wait to see the day.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley and I were awoken by Charlotte jumping all over us. "Charlotte, you goober!" I said and grabbed her and about tickled her to death she was laughing so hard. Ashley laughed at the two of us. Charlotte's only a year and a half old, and she probably doesn't even remember Ivy. Ivy won't necessarily be remembered, but she definitely won't be forgotten. Charlotted held her arms around my neck. It's like a little tiny person hug. A little person hugs a big person.

"I love you, Daddy," Charlotte said with a small giggle in her voice.

"I love you too, Charlotte. Now go wake someone else up," I said and put her down on the floor, and she ran out of the room laughing.

"She really loves you." I looked at Ashley. "She does."

"I'm just scared she won't be my little girl when she gets into middle school," I said and looked at the wall. I felt Ashley's hand on my cheek. "Her and Delaney both..." I looked at Ashley.

"Enjoy their company while you can," Ashley told me. "Charlotte, Dominic, and Delaney all love you more than anything, and I'm sure they couldn't have a better father; and they wouldn't want a better father. I couldn't ask for a better husband or father to my kids." Our lips met and Ashley kept one hand on my cheek and her other hand on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close.

"I love you, Ashley," I told her and looked straight into her gold eyes.

"I love you too, Lloyd," she said as she moved back the centimeter she needed to to kiss me. I couldn't ask for a better family.

#Zane's point of view  
Crissy and Cindy have something huge in common; neither of them know they're robots. I could've made it so Crissy would stay a child forever, and she'd always be my little baby, but I couldn't do that. It's sad yet fun and happy to watch your child grow up. Watching everything they go through and watching them grow up and fall in love and get married and have kids of their own. I know Kay sees it in my eyes when I think about Crissy. There's going to be a day where I can't hug her goodnight anymore; where I can't comfort her after she has a nightmare.

There's going to be a day that she won't be my little girl anymore.

#Kai's point of view

Later that night, we were all sitting in the living room and laughing and drinking, all the young ones in bed. "Hey, when do you think aliens are gonna try and kill us?" Jay laughed.

"I don't know! Don't jinx us, Jay!" Cole said. We all laughed. I looked at Alex.

"Hey, can you hand me my phone?" Alex handed it to me, and it's a wonder how we get service out here. I had gotten a text. I unlocked my phone to read it, and it was from October. I about cried when I read it. Guess what it said?

"I'll always be your little girl"

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaaaawwww :) that's all I have to say :) name suggestions for Alex's and October's baby still being taken... And should they be boy or girl? REVIEW!***


	440. Chapter 440 What He Has Her For

#Kai's point of view  
I smiled. My thumbs hovered over the keypad on my phone, but I didn't know what to text back. So I didn't. I'll acknowledge it next time I see October. "Who is it?" Alex asked.

"It's just October," I said and set my phone down.

"How is she?"

"She seems fine."

"Did the baby survive?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Are you guys talking about October?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, how's my little niece doing?" Cole said.

"She seems fine, but I don't know if the baby survived. I don't really want to ask her," I said.

"Hey, does anyone know anything on Freddy Krueger?" Cole asked. That was random...

"It's almost like being killed by an invisible force," Zane said. "You see him in your dreams, and whatever he does to you there he's doing to you in real life." The expression in Cole's eyes changed a little bit. "Why do you ask?"

"Um- I- Willow's been having nightmares, and she's been muttering things in her sleep, and she said she was only talking to her friend that comes to her in her dreams, and I asked her what her friend's name was and what her friend looked like... And she kind of described Freddy Krueger... And told me his name was Freddy..."

#Cole's point of view  
I felt like an idiot. "Cole! Why didn't you tell me!?" Terra said and jumped up. She ran to Willow's room. She was probably scared to death. I got up and followed her. I looked at Willow, and she wasn't muttering or doing anything. I made sure she was breathing, and she was fine.

"It's okay, Terra. She's fine," I said quietly and looked straight into Terra's eyes. "Okay?" She nodded. Terra went to bed early and I rejoined everyone else in the living room.

"Is Willow alright?" Kai asked.

"She seems fine, but- Freddy Krueger can always come back, right?" Zane nodded.

"If he didn't get her the first time." That made me shake. What if he does get Willow? Maybe he won't since her element is nightmares and illusions. I'm just extremely worried about her. I went to bed at what seemed like ten or eleven since you can't tell in outer space. I walked into our room, and it was extremely dark. I could barely see anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around as Terra wrapped her arms around my neck. She pecked my lips a few times before I actually kissed her.

I pulled off about a millimeter. "I love you," I said quietly.

"I know you do," Terra said and moved into the millimeter I left and our lips met again.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley wasn't feeling well, and she had gone to bed early. I walked into our room and she was laying in bed on her stomach with the covers pulled up to her shoulders and her arms tucked in at her sides, and she was wearing her sweatshirt. I sat next to her, and she looked up at me. "Are you cold?" I asked her. She shut her eyes and nodded. "Come here." Ashley sat up and I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I just feel achey and sick," she whispered. "Not much to it." I held Ashley tighter. She looked up at me and took her head off my chest, and she looked into my eyes for a second. Her hand slowly moved to my cheek as my lips moved to hers.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex and I were still awake, and we were talking about the baby. "I can't believe the last time we had a kid was five and a half years ago," I said. Alex laughed.

"No kidding," she said and rested her head on my shoulder. "Are we going back to the Bounty soon?"

"I have no idea," I laughed. "I just miss the window." Alex laughed.

"What would we name the baby?"

"Hmm... Well, first we need to know if it's a boy or a girl."

"We're not going to know that until the baby's born," Alex laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because that's how we did it with Sterling and October, and it worked out just fine."

"So we should plan ahead what we're going to name it?" Alex nodded.

"Good job. You figured it out," Alex said and nudged me.

"Okay, we'll name our kid 'Sarcastic'." Alex laughed.

"Stop," she laughed. I kissed her, and she kissed me back before pushing me off, laughing and rerested her head on my shoulder. "Okay, be serious."

"You mean serious, or like- seriously serious?" I asked her. She laughed. "What? What's so funny?" She looked up at me.

"Maybe your middle name should be 'Sarcastic'."

"Or maybe my full name should be 'I Don't Take Things Seriously'." Alex laughed.

"That would be accurate," she said. "It would also be accurate if I said I love you," she laughed.

"It would?" I looked at Alex.

"It sure would." I laughed.

"I know it would." I kissed her, and she kissed me back, forgetting what we were originally doing.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up extremely early in the morning and Ashley and I were laying so we faced each other, our lips less than a millimeter from touching. I had one arm around Ashley like I was trying to protect her from something that wasn't there. I thought I heard something outside of the room, so I carefully got up and crept out, but no one was there. I was in the living room when I heard a small, evil laugh. Then I realized what Freddy Krueger was using Willow for.

He was using her to bring him out into the real world. I turned around, and there he was. Freddy Krueger.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg that's so not good! Get out of there, Lloyd! D: He's screwed! REVIEW!***


	441. Chapter 441 Reality Kicks In

#Lloyd's point of view  
I was too scared to scream; too scared to move. Freddy Krueger grimaced and held up his hand with the leather glove and long, metal claws almost like talons. His face was torn up and burnt and half bleeding. He had been using Willow, the ninja with the element of nightmares and illusions, to get out into the real world. I felt myself begin to shake and back up. He dragged his metal claws along side the wall as he moved towards me, and I felt a scream leap up from my stomach loud enough to wake everyone up. Freddy Krueger's face turned furious for waking everyone up, and he ran at me.

He was yanked away, and he slashed my cheek deeply. Cole had pulled him away, and he realized who he was messing with. Freddy Krueger moved towards him as Cole backed up. "Hey, does this seem familiar to anyone?" Jay. Freddy Krueger began to move towards Jay.

"How does this seem familiar to you, Jay!?"

"Is it like the movie 'Alien'?" Zane.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jay asked, his voice trembling.

"Because in space, no one can hear you scream!" Zane exclaimed as Freddy Krueger moved at him. His hand came back, and just as he was about to rip them to shreds, Kai came running in and knocked him out of the way. All of the girls came running in, and Ashley ran towards me and I threw my arms around her and held her. She was frightened.

#Kai's point of view  
How did Freddy Krueger manage to get here!? He might've used Willow, but why is he here!? God I hate serial killers! I raised my sword and just as he was about to claw me, I stabbed his chest, but it didn't affect him. I dropped my hands and put them on the wall. How do you freaking kill this guy!? Alex used her element of wind to blow him away and onto the wall, but he immediately got back up. We're in outer space, and no one can hear you scream! We can't call for help! Even if we did, how would they get here!? He moved towards Alex, and I remembered the baby. "Don't you touch her!" I screamed and ran at him, but froze when he turned around and grimaced at me.

"You wanna rethink that, boy?" he said in a low, rough, grimacing voice. I frantically shook my head.

"Don't show fear! If you don't show fear of him and forget about him, he'll disappear!" Zane said.

"Shut it!" Freddy Krueger shouted at him. Zane took a step back.

"How do we do that!?"

"He's a figment of your imagination! Of all of our imaginations!" I nodded and closed my eyes and imagined he was gone. I wasn't about to have my heart slashed out of me. I felt one claw on my cheek, but it disappeared, and I opened my eyes, and he was gone. I felt myself sink. I felt like I might pass out. Everyone seemed so much more calm.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Cole said and laughed and sank to the floor with the rest of us.

"In space, no one can hear you scream," Jay laughed. I looked over at Lloyd whose cheek was bleeding like mad.

"Might wanna put some stitches or something on that, bro," I laughed. Lloyd laughed and moved his hand to it.

"So I guess he used Willow to get here, huh?" Cole said, and then froze; his expression changing.

#Cole's point of view  
I jumped up without time to say anything. I ran to Willow's room and about busted the door down. I could barely see Willow's little figure in the dark. Her clothes looked darker than normal, and I walked over to her, shaking, and put my hand on her back but quickly jerked it back. Her clothes were soaked in blood.

Freddy Krueger got her...

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaaawww! :( Willow! Please be alive! :( REVIEW!***


	442. Chapter 442 Not What I Thought

#Cole's point of view  
I felt my heart freeze and break like a frozen rubber band. I fell to the floor and leaned up against the wall and just sobbed silently with Willow's blood on my hands. I put my hands to my forehead, smearing her blood across it and I put my fingers in my hair, and her blood went there too. Willow's dead Willow's dead Willow's dead. I felt like I might get sick as my tears flowed down my cheeks. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I expected it to be Terra.

"Why're you crying, Daddy?" I grabbed Willow and held her tight.

"I thought I lost you, Willow!" I cried. Willow held her arms around my neck and her head was just below my chin as I held her, thinking I had just lost her. My two year old daughter.

"Of course not, Daddy," she said quietly. "I'm not just the ninja of nightmares, but illusions. I had to make Freddy think that he killed me so he'd leave the real me alone." I caught glance of the bed I thought Willow was laying dead in, but the dead Willow wasn't there. Willow pulled one of my hands off of her back and held it so I could see there was no blood. "See?" I sighed in great relief and put my hand back where it was and held her. "It's okay, Daddy."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry, Daddy," she said, and I held her tighter and she kept her head rested on my chest. My crying had slowed to shudders as I sat and stroked Willow's hair and rubbed her back, and I knew she was there. I can't lose Willow. Not now, not ever.

#Terra's point of view  
I walked down the hall and good barely see Cole sitting on the floor holding Willow in the dark. I felt myself smile. "I love you, Daddy," Willow said super softly.

"I love you too, Willow," Cole shuddered. Cole blew air through his lips as he held Willow close to him. She's definitely daddy's girl. I smiled and went back to our room and let the two of them be. Cole came in about forty five minutes later and laid next to me and put his arm over me.

"I saw you and Willow," I whispered. "I hope you know how much she loves you."

"I hope she knows how much I love her," he said.

"She's Daddy's girl," I laughed.

"What makes you say that?"

"What could make me not say that?" Cole held me closer. "She loves you- a lot."

"I don't know where I'd be without Willow."

"I don't know where I'd be without either one of you," I said. "Willow wouldn't be here without you, and- you've seriously slapped some sense into me." Cole laughed.

"That whole drugs thing wasn't your fault, and you know that. And seriously, I wasn't slapping sense into you the night you found out I came home from war and then Willow comes along nine months later." I laughed.

"We both needed sense slapped into us, that wasn't just your fault. It was both of ours."

"I felt like it was completely my fault for a really long time," Cole admitted. I laughed.

"It takes two of us, remember?" I laughed. He laughed, and there was a small silence. "You think back to Japan a lot, don't you?" I asked him. He was silent for a minute.

"Yeah."

"The worst part for me was having to tell you, and my father finding out."

"Hey, this is a bit random, but- when you were on drugs because of the Shadow King, where were you getting all of it from?" I froze. I couldn't just not answer.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Come here," Ashley told me gently and she put her hand on my cheek and placed a wet cloth on my other cheek. I cringed. "Sorry..." she said sheepishly.

"It's fine," I said. "I can't imagine what it was like when your back was torn up and I was trying to fix that," I laughed. Ashley wrapped her arms around my neck.

"But that's when I realized I loved you again," she said.

"And that's when I realized I always loved you," I told her, and I meant it. The expression in Ashley's eyes changed and our lips moved in perfect sync like we had rehearsed it many times before. I think back to that night all the time...

#Cole's point of view

I could feel Terra tense up. I propped myself up on one elbow. "Terra, where were you getting the drugs from?"

"St-Sterling..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg Sterling is so dead! If you don't remember, he was a good guy at the time after he had been killed! Kai's so gonna murder him if he finds out... And aaaawwww Daddy's girl is alive :) REVIEW!***


	443. Chapter 443 Someone Else is Here

(Excuse the short chapter... I was running out of time...)

#Cole's point of view  
"What!?" I sat up, and she sat on her knees next to me.

"Cole, calm down. Sterling's changed, I swear! Please don't tell his father, his wife, and please don't approach him about it!" she said. I sighed and looked down and away from her. Maybe she's right. I felt her hand on my cheek and I looked at her and our lips didn't take long to meet. The thing with Terra and I is we make up, we make out. It might sound strange, but it's like we have our own language.

#Sterling's point of view  
I randomly woke up at four in the morning and bolted to a sitting position before I realized that I had only had a strange dream. I blew air through my lips and looked up at the ceiling. Lorry woke up and sat up next to me. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I- I just had a bizarre dream. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"We start back school in two months," Lorry said, changing the subject.

"Ugh, don't remind me. What are we going to do with the triplets?"

"Give them tomorrow tea do they're about three or four and drop them off at school," Lorry said.

"Lorry, I- I don't know if I can do that... I- I don't know," I said. "What if they bite someone?"

"What if they're not even vampires?" Lorry said.

"How could they not be? You're a vampire, I'm a vampire. Wouldn't you think the venom would have gone to them, too?"

"You bit Willow, and she isn't a vampire."

"I don't know if I can risk that, Lorry. I've already risked too much."

"And I guess we won't know if they have fangs or not because none of their teeth have come in," Lorry sighed. She rested her head on my shoulder. "What do you think people are gonna say to us when we go back?"

"I have no idea. Guess we'll find out. You haven't seen your classmates in a year, have you?"

"Nope." We laughed about it. "But that's what we get for getting ourselves into trouble at sixteen," Lorry laughed.

#Zane's point of view

I woke up a little later, and I could hear the ship creak like something was moving around. We're still in outer space. I discreetly got up and moved out to the living room when I heard something scurry. It didn't take me long to realize there were aliens aboard the ship.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aliens!? D: I'm lazy REVIEW!***


	444. Chapter 444 On the Mirror

#Zane's point of view  
I froze and almost felt like I couldn't move. This alien could be anywhere. It could be in the walls, or it could be right below my feet. I felt paralyzed, too scared to scream. I took a few steps back, my eyes changing glances between the floor and the wall, and even the ceiling. I felt myself hit the wall, and I turned around and walked down the hall and went into our room and woke up Kay. "Zane, what's the matter? What time is it?" she asked tediously.

"It's five in the morning!" I yelled in a whisper.

"What the heck, Zane!? Why do you need to get me up!?" she yelled in a whisper and sat up on her hands.

"There is a freaking alien on this freaking ship!" Kay jumped up and we ran back out into the living room. We were standing on opposite sides of the room waiting for the alien to jump out at us. It felt like a heavy weight on my shoulders. We both had swords drawn.

"Hey, Zane?" Kay said, her voice trembling.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you," she shuddered.

"I love you too..." I said, my voice trailing off a little bit. Then it jumped out at us, and we screamed at the top of our lungs, waking everyone up. They all came running out and froze when they saw the gruesome creature.

"What the heck is that thing!?" Cole screamed. We all backed up to different walls, frightened. It ran, rather slithered, at us, and we scurried in different directions.

#Cole's point of view  
I had this huge urge to run and make sure Willow was okay, but we had to take this thing down. But how!? One of its slippery arms, more tentacle-like, and grabbed Terra by her neck. It lifted Terra about a foot above the ground as she tried to pry the creature off of her. "Terra!" I raised my sword and severed the creature's limb clean off. I gagged. That had to be one of the grossest things I've ever seen. It's limb continued to wriggle on the floor.

I looked back up at the gruesome creature, and two new limbs sprouted. I cringed. The creature grabbed us all by our necks as we kicked at it and tried to get away. Black flecks began to shoot across my eyes like a dying movie screen, and then I fell to the floor, and so did the alien. "Is killing an alien really that difficult!?" I sat up like everyone else.

"Willow- you- you killed that thing!?" I exclaimed.

"What? Like it's hard?" she said. "All you had to do was stab it in the chest in the shape of a Z."

"How did you know that?"

"Just it's anatomy." Then Willow walked back to her room. We all exchanged glances.

"How did your daughter freaking know that?" Kai said. "She's only two!"

"You think I don't know that!?" I said and huffed. "Terra, we have got to get that girl's IQ tested."

#Kai's point of view  
There was no point in any of us going back to bed. It maybe 5:30 in the morning, but eh, who cares? "You alright?" I asked Alex. She nodded. "The baby too?"

"I should think so," she said and crossed her arms over her stomach. "When are we going back to the Bounty?"

"I think it should be soon. Whenever Sensei decides to bring us back."

"Couldn't we go back if it was an emergency? Or if one of us were sick?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said and shrugged my shoulders. I don't know. The only thing I'm worried about right now is probably the baby...

#Lloyd's point of view  
No one had noticed Ashley hadn't come out to fight. She's sick. She feels really warm, but she's actually really cold. I walked back into our room. "Hey, you okay?" I asked her as I sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. She was laying on her stomach like she normally does.

"My stomach really hurts... I think I might be coming down with the flu or something..." she said with a slight groan in her voice.

"Do I need to send you back to the Bounty?" She nodded, and I called Sensei and he took her back. I wouldn't be surprised if she became hospitalized. About two or three days later, we finally went back to the Bounty, but it wasn't Sensei who brought us back. It was Scarlett. She said that the Bounty had been found abandoned floating out in the middle of the ocean. I ran back to our room.

There was blood all over the walls, and it looked like someone had been slaughtered. I walked into the bathroom with nervous footsteps, and there was a message written on the mirror with the red substance.

We told you we'd get her  
And you'll never see her again  
Good luck trying to find us

I realized it was Ashley's blood, and the scientists got her and Sensei both. They found them, and they know Ashley broke every rule in their book.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Ashley! D: come on peeps! Review! Help me get to 2000+! I'll be so happy! Mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***


	445. Chapter 445 Jail Cells

#Lloyd's point of view  
I backed up so I hit the wall and sank to the floor. "Hey, Lloyd? Have you-" Jay stopped speaking when he came into my room. He came to the bathroom and saw me sitting there, shaking. He rushed to my side. "Oh my god! Lloyd, what happened!?" I looked up at the mirror slowly. Jay looked to see what I was looking at. He read it and looked back at me as I stared at the floor. Jay put his hands on my shoulders. "Okay, Lloyd? Calm down." I continued to shake.

"I c-can't," I said as I shook. "They g-got her..." I was acting like I needed to be put into a mental hospital. "Her and S-Sensei..."

"Okay, Lloyd, come on. We'll find them, I promise, but we're going to need our green ninja." I just sat there. Jay walked out.

#Jay's point of view  
"Guys, the scientists got Ashley and Sensei and there's blood everywhere, and Lloyd's having a mental breakdown." Cole got up and followed me back to Lloyd's room. He was still sitting there, staring at the ground shaking.

"Lloyd, we can only find Ashley if you come with us first," Cole told him. "Come on," he said and held his hand out to him. Lloyd took it and Cole yanked him up. "Let's go do a sonar sweep." We all walked into the control room and did a sweep for the scientists, but nothing found.

"Do a sweep for Ashley, not the scientists," Lloyd said. Nya did a sweep, and we found her. We all rushed out and ran to their new location. They were below the city of Oura Bourus.

#Lloyd's point of view  
We went below the stepping stones of the city, but everything seemed quiet and empty. The opening above us closed, and we all took a step back. It could be a trap. A bunch of lights came on, illuminating the metal hallway. I saw a book laying on the floor. I picked it up, and it read "Ashley Addison" on the cover. I opened it. It read "Rules Broken". I flipped through it. There was falling in love, getting herself into trouble, but how could they have known that if they don't even know we have kids?

I shuddered and put the book back on the floor. We all continued down the hall. "Ashley Addison Garmadon..." I muttered to myself. I came across a door, and I opened it. It opened to a place full of what looked to be jail cells; but it looked more like solitary confinement. We ran in and unlocked every cell, and I came across one, and I looked through the door frame and saw Ashley sitting in the corner, and she looked like she was asleep. I opened the door, and she was startled.

"Lloyd!?" she exclaimed and jumped up and threw her arms around me. I kept my arms around her tightly. She kissed me before looking back over my shoulder.

"Oh my god you have no idea how happy I am to see you," I said. "I thought I'd lost you..." We separated so I could look at her, and I saw a scar starting at her ankle. "What is that?" Ashley looked down at it.

"It's just one of the places they cut me... They- they slit my wrists..." She held her wrists out, and I flinched. It was awful! "My back is extremely torn up..." I thought I might cry.

"I- I found that book of all the rules you've ever broken... How did they know-"

"Because I was pregnant the entire time..."

"What!? Ashley, I-"

"They killed it."

"They-" I froze. They killed the baby, and they had to do a bunch of terrible things to Ashley to do it.

"They killed it because they said I wasn't to get myself into any trouble or have kids or fall in love or get married, but- I- I broke every rule in the book..." She looked at the floor. "If something happened to Charlotte or the twins, I-" Her voice cracked. I wrapped my arms around her. "I don't know what I'd do!"

"It's okay, Ashley. Calm down. They're all safe." She cried some. "Where's Sensei?"

"Sensei- they- Sensei's dead..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Sensei! D: and aaww poor Ashley :( where are the scientists? Is that all they did to Ashley? REVIEW!***

And question: how did you find/hear out about my story?

REVIEW!


	446. Chapter 446 Months

#Lloyd's point of view  
"W-what?" My chest felt heavy. Ashley nodded with sadness in her eyes and looked at the floor. I felt my back hit the wall and I skid to the floor and buried my face in my hands. "My- my uncle's dead?" Ashley didn't say anything. "I lost him again..."

"Lloyd, I- I'm so sorry..." She didn't know what to tell me. "Come on. Let's get out of here." She stuck her hand out to me, but I didn't move.

"No. I'm not going down without a fight," I said in anger and jumped to a standing position and stormed outside of the cell door. Everyone saw the angry expression on my face.

"Lloyd? Lloyd, are you-"

"No idiot's going to mess with me!" I raged, cutting Kai off.

"What happened?" Cole asked.

"They killed Sensei!" Everyone stiffened and pulled their ninja masks over their faces.

"Let's go kick some a**." I couldn't help but to agree with Cole. You mess with my family, and you're going to be dealing with me. Ashley ran out after me as we began back down the hallway.

"Lloyd, please-"

"Ashley, they are going to die one way or another, and I'll make sure of it!"

"Just- please be careful, and- I don't know that you should kill them..." I couldn't say no to Ashley; I just couldn't. She pulled her ninja mask over her face. "I'm coming."

"You're too weak."

"I am not too weak! I may have cuts and scars and I may be a girl, but I also am the scientist's number one agent, and I am a ninja!" I smiled. That's my angel. We took off running, continuing to free the prisoners and test subjects. "Wait-! Everyone, be quiet!" Ashley ordered and we all froze in place, and the door opened. The scientists all froze when they saw us. "Hello, Boys," Ashley said playfully as she held her sword in her hands. I knew Ashley was smirking under her ninja mask. The scientists took a few steps back.

Their experiments backfired. They gave all of these people mutations, and now they're being used against them. I looked over at Alex, revenge sparkling in her eyes. She had been experimented on and affected by them, too, remember? Mermaid tail which she then gave to Kai and it's a little odd. I hadn't realized how awful it had to be to not be able to kiss anyone for years because of her mermaid tail until I had kissed Ashley and how amazing it made me feel, and it still does.

We all ran at them, and they tried to run. We managed to take hold of them and we threw them all into one cell. "See what it feels like to be bitten back!" Ashley yelled and slammed the cell door shut. "Let's get out of here." We all left and went back to the Bounty. I can't believe my uncle's dead...

#Sterling's point of view

Later in the day, at about eight or nine, I sat on the bed and just looked at the floor thinking of all the awful things I've done and how many people I've hurt. I began thinking about my kids. My three little kids, and not once did I think about Wednesday. I cannot believe I ever did that with Amber. All the trouble I've gotten into just wasn't worth it. Killing people, destroying half the world, and then I had a baby with my partner in crime. It doesn't matter that it was unintentional. I shouldn't have done it. Lorry walked in, and I looked up at her, startled until I remembered she couldn't hear my thoughts. "Hey, you okay?" she asked and sat next to me.

"Yeah, I- I was just thinking," I said.

"Um- I have something I want to give you," she said.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what she could possibly give me. She opened her hands and looked down at what she had.

"I got you new dog tags."

"Lorry, you didn't need to do that." She put the tags around my neck. I held them in my hands and looked at them. "What are these made of?"

"Sterling silver," Lorry laughed. I laughed and looked up into her eyes. We moved in quick sync so our lips met, our lips seemed to readjust every other second. About two months passed, and Lorry and I were going back to school. We gave the triplets tomorrow tea so we could leave them at their own school, even though they were actually technically two months old. Lorry hadn't seen any of her friends in about a year because she got pregnant at the beginning of the school year, and she had them not too long after school had ended. I walked into our bathroom, and Lorry was standing there messing with her hair. She looked at me. "Do I look okay?"

"Yeah, you look really pretty," I told her and put one arm around her waist.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you in your letter jacket," Lorry said with a small laugh. I laughed and kissed her. "Guess I'll see you at school?"

"Guess you will." Lorry laughed and I kissed her again. "Bye." I walked down the hallway, but only to be mauled by my kids.

"Daddy!" Melody shrieked. Melody has the craziest looks. You should've seen our reactions when we saw what her hair color and eye color was. Half of her hair grows out black and straight on one side, and the other side grows out blonde and curly on the other. One eye is blue, the other's green. Ash has black hair like me, but he has Lorry's blue eyes. Harmony has blonde hair, but she has my green eyes.

"Hey, there," I laughed as they all squeezed my legs tightly. I can't believe I'm seventeen. "Who wants to go to school?" They were silent. "Didn't think so." I dropped them off at school, and I walked into mine. I was at my locker in the crowded, noisy hallways when a bunch of my guy friends came up behind me.

"Dude, you are officially my idol!" one of them said.

"Huh?" I said with laughter in my voice.

"You womanizer!"

"Shut up," I laughed.

"So, tell us; what's up teen dad?" another one of them said and the rest of them laughed.

"Nothing much. Have any of you seen Lorry?"

"Oh, you mean one of your many girlfriends?" I rolled my eyes. They laughed. "Yeah, I think she's in class already. I don't really know." I shut my locker and leaned against it. "So tell us, how many kids do you have exactly?"

"Just those four," I laughed.

"That you know of." They all laughed.

"Oh, shut up."

"Hey, where is your wedding ring?" one of them asked.

"He's not wearing it because he doesn't want his girlfriend to see it." They all started laughing.

"Oh, stop. Lorry and I both left them at home so nothing would happen to them." They all just continued to laugh.

#Lorry's point of view

I walked up to my locker, and I heard tons of shrieks behind me. "Lorry!" they shrieked in unison. Then I was mobbed by my friends and they all threw their arms around me.

"Guys! Have mercy on me!" I laughed. "I just had a baby two months ago! Three!" My friends all let go of me.

"Dang, girl! There is no way you had triplets three months ago! Look at how skinny you are!" one of them said, and I laughed.

"Oh my God, you're so lucky!"

"What?" I said, confused.

"I hope you realize you're dating-"

"Married," I corrected.

"Whatever. The baddest, hottest kid in the school!" I just looked at her. "You guys even had a baby together!"

"Three!" my other friend added.

"You guys are crazy," I laughed.

"Hey, you're the teen mom."

"Of the baby of the 'baddest, hottest kid in the school'," I teased. We laughed about it for a second.

"Hey, you remember that mash up we used to do of 'I Will Survive' and 'Survivor'?" another one of my friends asked. We all exchanged glances and smiled. I opened my locker and pulled my old, white roller skates out.

"Let's do this," I said with a smirk on my face.

#Sterling's point of view

Everyone lined up against their lockers as a group of girls began singing at the end of the hall. Singing "I Will Survive/Survivor" mash up by Glee. Two girls were singing, and as soon as the song sped up, four girls came shooting down the hall in roller skates, and I realized one of them was Lorry. They all sped around the hallways singing, and their voices were projected throughout the halls. The choreography was freaking crazy, and they clearly had done this many times. Lorry sped by me, and I smiled. "Quite the hottie you got there," one of my friends said.

"Shut up." Later in the school day, I ran up to Lorry who was at her locker talking to a ton of her friends as I was being chased by a huge group of girls. All of her friends exchanged glances and walked away when they saw me. "Please kiss me before some other girl does." Lorry laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, and I knew her friends were watching us. After a second or two, I pulled off and looked behind me to see if the crazies were gone. "They're gone, you can stop kissing me know." Lorry laughed.

"Nah, I don't think so." I laughed and she kissed me for the entire school to see. I knew her friends were laughing and shrieking and giggling and probably talking about how jealous they were like they always do. An hour later, I went to my locker and pulled my phone out and looked at it. I had one missed call and a text from my dad. My mom had just had her baby a month early.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! Yay! Last chance to tell me wether it should be a boy or girl and give me name suggestions and OCs... so REVIEW!***

and look up the song the girls were singing... but there's one thing you need to do first...

REVIEW!


	447. Chapter 447 The Things I Forgot

#Sterling's point of view

I threw my stuff in my locker and threw my book bag over my shoulder and slammed my locker shut and took off down the hall and ran into Lorry. "Hey, why are you in such a hurry?" she asked.

"My mom just had her baby a month early. I gotta go."

"Okay, bye." I kissed her, wishing I could kiss her for a longer time, but I had to leave. I jumped into my car and drove to the hospital, and I was probably going above the speed limit. What can I say? People at school say I'm the biggest bad boy in the entire school. I have nothing to say about that. I parked and turned the car off, and as I was about to open the door, I stopped. I pulled my hand back. A ton of thoughts began to run through my mind, and they were like a giant weight thrown onto my shoulders. I was born seven years ago, but I'm seventeen because of tomorrow tea. I began to make a timeline of my life inside my mind.

I was born in January seven years ago. I grew much older because I broke a glass of tomorrow tea and inhaled it. My sister and I were meant to fight. Gold ninja of darkness and emotion meant to fight the silver ninja of light and mind and sweet dreams. We fought, I killed her. She came back, and we were both little babies again. Ten months old. We stayed young for a while. We had siblings die, but they never came back. We grew older because of the watch. Our parents put us in middle school. That's when I saw Lorry for the first time. I went on drugs, and I got arrested. Amber, age sixteen, busts me out of jail when I'm fourteen. She's on FBI's top ten, and I helped her get to number one. I switch sides once, I become a hellhound. I murder Ashley. I takeover half the world and basically destroyed it. When I was about fifteen or sixteen and Amber was seventeen, I did something extremely stupid I shouldn't have done, and then Wednesday came along nine months later and I didn't even know it.

I was caught, I was shot, I was killed. I hurt my sister so badly, and I went back to Earth and now I have these wings. I ended up falling in love with Lorry, and I asked her to marry me, and we got ourselves into trouble we shouldn't have. We should've waited until we were married and older, but instead I became a teen dad again. Then my sister gets married, and now she has a baby due in two months. I couldn't be happier for her; I really couldn't. I seemed to snap into reality when I accidently bit my tongue, and that hurts with fangs. I got out of the car and went upstairs to my mom's room, and October was already there. "Hey, Sis. What's up?" I said and gave her a one arm hug. "You feeling okay?"

"Yep, I feel fine," October said with a smile.

"Hey, Mom," I said and gave her a hug.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just another boring day of high school." My mom laughed. My dad walked in. I didn't know where he was.

"Hey, Sterling. What's up?"

"Not much. What's up with the baby?"

"Oh... He's going to have to stay here for a little while."

"He?" I said.

"Yep. It was a little baby boy, and we named him Blake Carter."

"Carter being his middle name?"

"That's right," my dad said.

"Where is he?" October asked.

"I don't know. The doctors are taking care of him." I could tell this made October a little nervous about her baby, worrying something would go wrong. My cellphone rung, and I saw I stepped out into the hallway to answer it, and then aromas from everywhere began to fill my nose. I forgot. I felt my fangs elongate about a millimeter. Never put a vampire in a hospital full of blood.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Sterling better get out of there or else he's going to end up biting and killing everyone! And what's wrong with the baby? REVIEW!***

And what has been the most shocking part and chapter in the entire story? REVIEW!


	448. Chapter 448 Where We've Gone and Come

#Sterling's point of view  
Oh dear god! My hand flew to my mouth, and I ran. I told myself to ignore every single smell that entered my nose. Blood blood blood. I felt like I might collapse on myself. If I bite anyone, it'll immediately be publicized. I can't have that. I've already been a teen dad twice to two different people, and I've killed a ton of innocent people. Next thing I need is a bunch of people knowing I'm a vampire! Lorry and I both! Are the triplets vampires? I don't know.

As I was running, I thought about how strange it was not seeing Rick around anywhere. I guess he found better things to do. As I was flying down the hall, a bunch of doctors were rushing the bloodiest person I've ever seen down the hallway. I could almost feel myself hiss, and my fangs felt sharper than ever. I had to force myself to look away. I had to pick up my feet and run the other way before I ended up attacking someone. I got to the outside, and I was panting, but I was so relieved. I got in the car and had to call my dad and told him why and where I disappeared to. "Hey, Dad. I'm really sorry I had to flee like that, I- I can't be around blood like that."

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Someone else was calling me. "Hey, Dad? I need to go. Lorry's calling me." I answered it. "Hey, Lorry, what's wrong?"

#October's point of view  
I'm extremely scared something's going to go wrong with my baby. We don't know if it's a boy or girl, and we don't even know what we're going to name it. We haven't really taken the time to come up with names, and it's due in two months. I worried it could be born prematurely, born with a disease, or I could possibly have a miscarriage in the last two months. I constantly have my arms over my stomach. I can't believe this is how far I've come. A little baby to having a baby of my own. I can't help but to laugh at the fact that Sterling has four because he can be such a bad boy as some people would say.

I wouldn't be surprised if he had other kids he didn't know about. Trust me, it would happen. Personally, I don't think Lorry and Amber have been the only ones. That's all I'm saying. Sterling has come a long way, though. Probably further than me, considering he regrets everything stupid thing he's done. It's extremely hard switching sides like he did. But when Sterling started dating Lorry after the whole mess, he only focused on her. He never had his eye on another girl ever again, and I'm extremely proud of him for it. He put everything in the past, and now he has a family that he actually loves. Everyone just sort of seemed to give Sterling a clean slate, and they gave him a chance to completely start over. Ever since he was shot, his new slate began; the chalk of the past erased.

#Cole's point of view

I woke up in the morning with Terra wrapped up in my arms as usual. I sat up and took my sweatshirt off, leaving me in my t-shirt. Willow came running in. Terra woke up when Willow jumped onto our bed, and she sat up, laughing. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you, Mommy!" she exclaimed and hugged us both. We put an aquarium in Willow's room last night, and we put more fish in there.

"I'm glad you like it," I laughed as Willow hugged me.

"Are you kidding!? I love it! You put funny fish in there!" Funny fish is what Willow calls clown fish. Terra and I laughed.

"We're glad you like it, Willow," Terra said with a smile. Terra put Willow in her lap.

"Hey, can I see my grandpa?" Willow asked and looked up at Terra. Terra's mouth opened to say something, but she looked over at me, not sure of what to say.

"Um- I- I'll have to call and talk to your grandpa first," I said, knowing he wouldn't want to see her.

"So I can see him?" I sat for a second.

"I- Sure, Willow." Willow seemed to brighten up. She hugged Terra and then hugged me.

"Thank, you, Daddy!"

"Your welcome, Willow." Willow ran off. Terra laughed. "What?"

"At least she didn't ask to see her grandma." I laughed. "We'd have to take her to the jailhouse to see her," she laughed. She sighed. "I got pregnant right after my mom and I were actually beginning to bond," she said, her voice dropping. "Then again, I think I like having Willow around better than I ever would my mom." Terra rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"Same with my dad," I said. "I should probably go call him..."

"Nice job making a promise you probably won't be able to keep," Terra laughed.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically and got up.

"I should probably go check on Collin," Terra said and left the room. Collin's about seven or eight months old now. Willow's about twenty nine months, about two and a half years old. She loves her little brother so much, and she loves to make him laugh and hold him. Terra got this really cute picture on her phone of the two of them laughing and they're looking straight at the camera, and they have the same eyes. Willow has Terra's hair, Collin has mine, and they both have my eyes. Terra's eyes are naturally turquoise, but she wears colored contacts so they're a deep brown. I think she looks gorgeous either way.

#Jay's point of view

Have we told Cindy she's a robot? No. Why? Some might say we're bad parents, others might say we're just trying to spare her feelings. Both are probably true, but mainly because we're trying to spare her feelings. She's about six now, and she seems to be growing extremely fast. I think she'll have a bright future. Nya and I went to some agency or whatever, and we got Cindy's last name changed. Cindy Walker. We adopted her. I have a daughter.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! Yay! :D Jay's a dad! So... what's wrong with Kai and Alex's baby? Will something go wrong with October's baby? What was Lorry calling about? REVIEW!***

oh... and guess what? New villain/bad guy wanted! You have until the end of the day to submit OCs :) REVIEW! My goal is to get to 2000+ by Wednesday! Help me out and REVIEW!


	449. Chapter 449 2 with 200

#Zane's point of view  
Crissy is about twenty six months old, and she is super smart. Surprisingly, though, Willow seems like she's one of the smartest that's ever walked this ship. I saw Terra, Cole and Willow leaving to go somewhere. "Hey, where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We're going to get Willow's IQ tested," Cole answered. Of course. They left, and Kay walked into the room followed by Crissy.

"Hey," she said and pecked me on the lips and sat down next to me.

"Daddy! Have you seen Willow's fish!?" Crissy exclaimed.

"No, I haven't. Are they cool?" I laughed.

"Yeah! You should see them. She got these orange fish and they're called funny fish!"

"You mean clown fish?"

"Yeah!" I laughed at Crissy.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley and I slept in extremely late today. I don't know why, we just did. Charlotte's about twenty months old now, and the twins, Dominic and Delaney, are about eleven months. Almost a year old. I laid asleep next to Ashley who was also still asleep with my arm around her and her back was up against my chest. Zane had to come in and wake us up before we slept the day away. "Hey, guys. You need to get up. It's one thirty in the afternoon." I sat up and Zane left. I pulled Ashley up next to me, and she rested her head on my shoulder. She has a scar on both of her wrists, one on the back of her neck, one on Achilles heel, and one on her ankle.

The scientists completely tore up her back, but it's getting a lot better. "Are your scars okay?" I asked her, barely able to see the one on her ankle.

"They still bug me a little bit, but- it doesn't matter. You lost your uncle."

"It's fine, Ashley. Just- don't talk about it. We've all lost tons of things." Cole and Terra lost Ivy. Alex and Kai lost the first baby Alex was ever pregnant with; Rileigh. The music twins were never born. Zane and Kay about lost Crissy to the prince and princess. October and Sterling were both killed, but they came back. Jay and Nya don't have much to lose. I've lost Ashley, and my heart was ripped apart when it happened. The scientists just killed Ashley's baby; our baby.

"You okay?" I seemed to snap back into reality. "You seemed a little distant for a second."

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry." We got up and got dressed. I never want to see Ashley hurt again.

#Cole's point of view  
"Okay, Willow? I need you to do whatever these men ask you to do, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." Willow hugged me before she was taken off somewhere else. A while later, one of the men came back.

"We just tested your daughters IQ and we got the results, and- they're incredible." Terra and I exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?"

"Your daughter is only two and a half, correct?"

"Yeah...?"

"She just sat in there and figured out how to play the violin, and she plays some really complicated things. She also sat there and did fifth grade level math. Your daughter's a genius."

"Wait, but- what was her IQ?" Terra asked.

"First, I hope you know the highest ever recorded was about 230. Your daughter has an IQ of 200."

***REVIEW! Or else... D:

200!? Holy crap! Willow's brilliant! And seriously review or I swear I will end this story :) try me... Other mysteries to be answered! But they won't if you don't review... So REVIEW!***

You have until the end of the day to submit OCs for the next villain... No exceptions! REVIEW!


	450. Chapter 450 Calling

#Cole's point of view  
I felt paralyzed with a dropped jaw. "What?" I managed to say.

"She has an IQ of 200. Your daughter is incredibly brilliant, and we'd like to make her a part of Mensa."

"I'm not giving my daughter to any organization," I said a bit more angrily than what was intended. "Where is she?" He opened the door, and Willow walked out. "Come here, Willow." I picked Willow up and held her.

"I can play violin, Daddy!"

"I know, Willow." I looked to the man. "Thanks for your time." He nodded and we left.

"Well at least she'll be able to make smarter decisions than the ones we made," Terra said, and we laughed.

"What bad decision?" Willow asked.

"Willow, even though you'll probably understand, we'll tell you when you're older," I laughed.

"I can do smart people math, Daddy!"

"He told me. You're very smart."

"He taught me a few Spanish words."

"He did? What were they?" Terra asked her.

"Me gusta ser inteligente." Terra laughed.

"What did she just say?"

"I like being smart," Terra laughed.

"Is Collin smart too?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. I would hope so," I laughed.

"What about my fish?"

"I'll go ahead and tell you, Willow, fish, especially gold fish, are some of the dumbest creatures on earth." Willow burst out laughing. They always find everything funny at that age. We got back to the Bounty, and Jay, Nya, and Cindy were out signing some papers. Kai and Alex were at the hospital and probably weren't coming back for another day or two. Lloyd, Ashley, Zane, and Kay were here, though. I went to check on Collin, and he was awake and just sitting there. When he saw me, he reached his hands out to me. I smiled and picked him up and when we walked passed Willow's room, he saw her tank of fish because her door was open.

He started laughing like the fish were the funniest things he'd ever seen. I laughed at him and took him into Willow's room and held him in front of the fish tank. One of the fish decided to dart across the tank, and Collin jumped. He was startled. "You okay there, buddy?" I laughed. He continued to watch the fish and laugh. He held his hand out in front of him like he was trying to control something, or maybe declare something.

"ABA!" he screamed. I laughed. "AAABAABABABA!" he screamed. I continued to laugh. Babies can be so stupid.

#Kai's point of view  
They brought Blake back. October sadly had to leave and deal with royal business. Blake seems to have dark hair like mine. Not super dark like October and Sterling's. Their hair is black. The doctor handed him to me, and he opened his little tiny eyes. "Hey there, Buddy." He closed his fingers around one of mine.

"Couldn't we just give him tomorrow tea?" I looked over at Alex.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He can gain the month he was supposed to have. He was born a month early." I looked down at him. Maybe she was right.

#Sterling's point of view  
Wow, Lorry and I were being stupid. We forgot to check our kids' mouths for fangs. Melody just bit someone at school, and they said she drew blood. We're so screwed.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Melody bit someone! Will they be able to cover it up, or will they be publicized as vampires? REVIEW! YOU'RE NOT REVIEWING! REVIEW!***

You have until the end of the day to submit OCs for the next evil villain, and I will take a poll when I chose my final three on who it should be... REVIEW!


	451. Chapter 451 Mess with Her, Deal with Me

#Sterling's point of view  
I drove the fastest I could to Melody's school. I ran inside, and she was sitting there in the principal's office. I can't name how many times I've probably been here before. "Melody, come here for a second." Melody stood up and walked over to me.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Probably. Come here." She stopped in front of me, and I kneeled down so we were level. "Let me see your teeth." She gave me a funny look, and she showed me her teeth. She had fangs. "Where's the kid you bit?"

"He's right here." I looked at the principal and stood up. She had the kid with her. He didn't have any fang marks in his neck. I guess he got lucky. "She drew a little blood, and the teeth marks were minor. We were able to clean it up, but it was unacceptable behavior."

"I know, I'm really sorry about that," I said. I dealt with the principal for a little while and I decided to go ahead and just take the triplets home. The triplets were the first out of the car and ran inside. I got out of the car, and Lorry was in the doorway to the castle.

"That was a close one," she said when I walked up to her.

"Tell me about it," I sighed. I took my jacket off as Lorry wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing and roller skate like that?"

"I guess I never needed to." I laughed and kissed Lorry until we both needed to breathe. "Is your mom's baby okay?"

"I don't know. I had to flee from the hospital because of the blood everywhere."

"Oh. Do you know if it was a baby boy or girl?"

"It was a little boy. They named him Blake."

"You know what's strange?"

"What?"

"Our kids' uncle is younger than them by two months."

"Oh my god I'm living Modern Family..." I said. Lorry laughed and kissed me again, and this kiss was sadly shorter than the last.

"Hey guys, what's up?" October asked as she walked in.

"Just a boring day of high school," I laughed. "Well, the morning was interesting because Lorry and five of her friends came speeding down the hall in roller skates singing." October laughed.

"Really?"

"Yep," Lorry laughed.

"Ugh, sometimes I wish I still went to a normal high school instead of being educated at the castle."

"Well, that's what you get for being a royal pain," I joked. October nudged me.

"Coming from you," October laughed. October began to walk off.

"Love ya, Sis!" I laughed.

"Uh huh." I laughed as October left the room and looked back to Lorry. I still had my dog tags around my neck like I always do. Without thinking, I kissed her and she kissed me back and I just kind of stood and made out with her. I don't know how Lorry could ever love someone like me. The next morning, we went to school, and the jocks were walking around in a group like they do every morning throwing slushies in people's faces and dumping them on their heads. They walked around dumping them on random people, and they got to Lorry, and they dumped one of them right over her head.

They mess with her, they're going to be dealing with me.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot Sterling is going to kill every single one of them...

And you guys have three more hours to submit OCs for villains... I haven't gotten many, so I need more!

And I hope you know I don't ignore you guys, I actually really appreciate my many reviewers and I wouldn't still be writing this story unless I had you guys! :) so REVIEW!***


	452. Chapter 452 No Fun in Games

#Sterling's point of view  
My friends were talking to me, but they shut up as soon as they saw the expression on my face change. "Sterling!? Sterling are you-!?" I ran down the hall, which was extremely fast because I'm a vampire. The guy caught a small glance of me before I leapt at him.

"You son of a b****!" I screamed. My fist went across his face, and he was stupid to try and fight back. Someone ran to get the principal, and when she heard I was part of the fight, she knew she couldn't stop it and she called the authorities. There were kids jumping in between us to try and stop it from getting terrible, but every fight with me is a bad one. These kids were shaking as they stepped in between us. All they were doing was stalling until the cops got here. He tried to swing at me, but I ducked and roundhouse kicked him, and he hit the lockers. This is no fun in games.

#Kai's point of view  
Blake just stared up at me with his little blue eyes. "Hey, there, Buddy," I said. He had wide eyes. If you've ever hold a newborn, you'd know they're warm and tiny and I have to say, they're cuddly. You can't help but to hold them close. He just stared at me with his wide eyes and blinked slowly. I couldn't help but to let a smile escape my lips. It had been so long since I'd held a little baby. I can't believe I have another little baby. I never really think about Scarlett. She seems to have nothing to do with us. We don't have much to say to each other. The media doesn't even bother to do reports on Scarlett. She's a princess too, you know. Princess Scarlett. She's twenty now... Oh my god... My daughter's all grown up! She's technically five and a half, but- oh my god! I know Alex misses her, and I miss her too.

I know she misses October and Sterling, and I do too. Sterling's been a teen dad twice to two different people, and both times were total accidents. October's about to be a team mom, but October wouldn't do anything like that by accident, if you know what I mean. Looking at the little baby I was holding, there was no telling what he would turn out like considering how my other kids have turned out. If only I could see the future.

#Cole's point of view

Okay, so I never actually called my dad. I was just going to show up with Willow. I went to Willow's room and opened the door, and Willow looked away from her fish and over at me. "Ready to go, squirt?" I asked her.

"Are we going to see grandpa?" she asked and ran over to me.

"We sure are," I laughed and picked Willow up.

"What's grandpa like?"

"I don't know. You'll have to see for yourself," I laughed. Terra stayed home and took care of Collin, and I told her where I was taking Willow. We got to my dad's door, and I knocked and looked down at Willow. "Be good, and don't break anything, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." My dad answered, and Willow hid behind me.

"Hey, Dad," I said. Before he could say anything, I said something. "Don't make me ring the doorbell." He laughed a little bit. Willow must've tried to peek at him from behind my legs, because he clearly saw her.

"Who's that behind you?" I looked down and behind me.

"It's okay, Willow." Willow stepped out from behind me, and my dad's facial expression completely changed.

#Sterling's point of view

I swung at him again, and the authorities still hadn't shown up. I'm not sure, but I think that even the authorities are scared of me. The jock clearly regretted doing what he did, and all of the other jocks had run off terrified. My clenched fist went back and across his face, and he stumbled back and hit the lockers. His lip was now bleeding, and I had to resist the temptation to bite him. I might've accidently broken his jaw by looking at the way he held it. I began to take another swing at him, but that wasn't going to work.

He pulled a gun from his pocket.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot! Nice job, Sterling. Now someone's pulled a gun on you. Let's hope the authorities show up fast! :(! You still have 30 minutes to submit OCs for the next evil villain... and tell me wether October's baby should be a boy or a girl and give me name suggestions! :) REVIEW!***

And to the person who left this review:

YELLOWBOOK! SKIP AHEAD THAT BATTLE WITH STERLING AND FOR AN EXCUSE, TYPE" SO  
STERLING DIED IN THE BATTLE" AND, LORD GARMEDON HAD RETURNED AGAIN! MAN  
YELLOW! THE ENDING TAKES FOREVER!

You know what? Screw off. I hate to be that way and I probably shouldn't, but screw off. I'd like to see you write a story as long as this one in THREE AND A HALF MONTHS and get this many reviews! I never expected my story to go this far, and I'm sure a lot of other people didn't either, but I'm glad it did and I don't need people like you to ruin it for me. You wanna know how this story's gonna end? One day, I'm just gonna stop updating. End of story.

And you know what? Thank you so much to all my many reviewers. You guys really have no idea how much it means to me. It's the only reason I'm still writing this story :) so keep it up and please help me make it to 2000+ by Wednesday!

Review!


	453. Chapter 453 Changing Direction

#Cole's point of view  
"This- this is Willow, Dad. She- she's your granddaughter," I said. He stood up straight.

"You mean the one that you and girlfriend ended up with after you so foolishly-"

"Seriously, Dad? I brought her here to see you, and my girlfriend and I are married now, so." My dad looked back down at Willow.

"Come inside," my dad said. I turned around to look at Willow.

"It's okay, Willow. Come on." I took her inside, and she immediately began looking at all the posters on the walls.

"What are those, Daddy?"

"Those are pictures."

"Can I go look at them?"

"Sure, Willow." I sat down with my dad and talked with him.

"Is Terra doing alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just had a baby eight months ago; Collin."

"Oh, really? How many is that now? Three?"

"Um... Actually- Ivy- Ivy died," I said without looking at him as I tried to hold the tears back that were already on the edge of my eyes. My dad was speechless. I looked up at him.

"I- I'm so sorry, Cole, I-" He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay, Dad. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Daddy? Is this you?" I turned around to see what poster she was looking at. It was of me and the three other guys holding the blade cup after we had won it. I laughed.

"It sure is."

"And that's Uncle Kai, Zane, and Jay?"

"It sure is." Willow ran up to me and I picked her up and set her in my lap.

"Your dad was quite the liar," my dad laughed. "Never told me he was a ninja."

"You never told him you were a ninja?" Willow asked me.

"Nope. He thought I was training to be a dancer." Willow laughed. My dad laughed at Willow.

"And don't forget you never told me that your girlfriend was pregnant," my dad said, and I just laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"So, how old are you, Willow?" my dad asked her.

"I'm two and a half." My dad sat back in his chair.

"I haven't seen you since your parents wedding when you were just a little baby," he said.

"You mean the one you tried to stop?" I said. My dad laughed.

"Yes, the one I tried to stop," he laughed. "So, are you going to put Willow in school?"

"I got my IQ tested!" Willow exclaimed.

"You did? What were the results?"

"I have an IQ of 200!" My dad's face expression completely changed.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"Willow's brilliant, Dad. She sat and did fifth grade math and completely figured out how to play violin on her own." My dad sat and thought for a second.

"I'll be right back." My dad got up and went to get something. He came back and had a case in his hand.

"What's that?" Willow asked.

"It was your grandmother's very first violin." That made me freeze. He took the violin out of its case, and it was tiny. "She started at the age of five. It's a little big, but it should be fine," he said and gave a turn of each peg to put in tune. "Come here, Willow." Willow got up and walked over to him. He handed it to Willow. "Can you promise to take good care of it?"

"You're giving it to me?"

"I sure am." Willow seemed to brighten up.

She threw her arms around him. "Thank you, grandpa! Of course I'll take care of it!" I smiled. My dad smiled down at Willow and handed her the bow. "Can I play it?"

"As soon as you have a song to play, but I'm afraid all the music I have may be too complicated."

"Oh, trust me, Dad. Willow can play it," I said. My dad thought for a second.

"I think I may have something." He walked down the hall and came back with a sheet of music. He handed it to Willow. "'Pachelbel's Cannon.'" Willow smiled and put the sheet music down so she could read it and play it at the same time. She began to play, but she stopped.

"Can I start from the super fast part?" she asked.

"You can start from wherever you'd like to," my dad told her. Willow smiled and began to play it again. My dad was taken aback at how well she could play. My dad came and sat next to me. "Is this really her first time playing this song?"

"It's only her second time actually playing violin," I laughed. "Like I said, she's a genius." We sat and quietly talked while Willow played. "I should probably get going soon." Willow finished playing.

"It's been nice having you here," my dad said.

"Ready to go, Willow?" She nodded and we stood up and my dad put the violin in its case and gave it to Willow. On our way out, Willow turned around and hugged my dad.

"Bye bye, grandpa," she said.

"Goodbye, Willow. You're welcome back anytime," he said with a smile. Willow ran back up beside me and I waved to my dad and he waved back, and Willow and I left. Willow just brought out a side in my dad I had never seen before.

#Kai's point of view  
I got a call from Lorry in the middle of school and there were kids screaming in the background, and I could barely hear her. "Sterling got himself into a fight!" she said over all the screaming.

"What happened!?" I asked.

"Well, he got into a fight with a jock, and he just pulled a gun on Sterling!"

"Have you called the police!?"

"Yeah, but-!" and the phone went out.

#Sterling's point of view  
He had the gun pointed at me, and I held my hands up, but held them low. "I wouldn't shoot me, dude," I said. There were kids screaming and running around everywhere. The kid knew not to shoot me. He glanced at something over my shoulder, and looked back at me. He changed the direction of the gun, and he fired. I turned around to see who he had shot.

He shot Lorry.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Lorry! D: And aaww Willow and her grandpa :) REVIEW!***


	454. Chapter 454 Battlefield

#Sterling's point of view  
"LORRY!" I screamed. I turned back to the jock. "I swear I'll make you eat that bullet!" I felt the color of my irises change to red. I was about to have an outbreak. Actually, I was having an outbreak. My hands flew to his neck and I slammed him up against the lockers, and he dropped the gun. Kids were either backing up or going to help Lorry. Just as I was about to take him out, I felt my hands lock behind my back in handcuffs as I struggled to get free. The cops were actually struggling not to let me free.

Without realizing it, I hissed at him, sending a ton of kids screaming. The medical team even showed up and were tending to Lorry. They dragged the jock to the principal's office and told everyone else to go to class. When the hallways were completely empty and quiet, I found myself sitting up against the lockers with a bunch of cops standing around and casting shadows over me, making everything seem dark. I could barely see Lorry and the medical team through their legs.

"You're brave, kid." I looked up at the police officer.

"I beg your pardon, Sir?" I was the one who started the fight.

"We saw everything on the surveillance tape, and we know what the jock did, and we know you ran at him and he pulled out the gun." I'm just lucky I showed up on camera being a vampire. "Both of your behaviors were unacceptable." I looked back at the floor. "If we take these hand cuffs off of your wrists, can you promise to stay out of trouble?" I nodded. They unlocked The cuffs on my wrists and I moved them around for a second.

"Can I please go see my wife?" I asked while still looking at the floor. The officers moved, and I got up and ran over to Lorry who was still laying on the floor practically unconscious. "Lorry?" She barely opened her eyes. I knew she needed to tell me something, and I knew no one else could hear it. "Can- can I talk to my wife in private for a second, please?" They reluctantly got up. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her quietly and pulled her up to a sitting position.

"Have you forgotten?" she laughed in a whisper. "A vampire can only be killed if a stake is driven through their heart." I laughed and kissed her, and she kissed me back and there was a smile on both of our faces.

"Hey, you two knock it off," one of the cops ordered. I was hesitant to pull away from Lorry and I looked at the officer. "You should be getting back to class. We need you to stay here," he told Lorry. I looked back at Lorry and kissed her.

"Bye," she said and I got up and went back to class. I don't get why they always just let me go like that. And I'm not telling Lloyd about this...

#Cole's point of view  
Willow and I got back to the Bounty, and Willow asked me what to do with her violin. "Why don't you go put it under your bed?"

"Well, actually- can I play it for a little while?"

"Sure." Willow ran off to her room, and I smiled. I walked down the hallway and went into our room, and Terra was sitting on the bed in a cross legged position with Collin, eight months old, in her lap and Terra was playing with him and he was laughing.

"Hey," Terra said in between laughs. "How'd it go?"

"Better than expected," I said and kissed her for a second or two and Collin started laughing. I looked down at him. "What's so funny?" I laughed.

"Was it funny when I kissed Daddy?" Terra laughed. "Was that it?"

"A-ba," he said. That's all he says. I laughed and kissed Terra again, and Collin laughed even harder this time. I scuffed up Collin's hair and he reached his arms up to me, and I picked him up and sat next to Terra.

"So how exactly was it? What'd your dad say?" Terra asked.

"Well- once he saw Willow, he seemed to just become someone else."

"In a good way or bad way?" Terra asked and bit one side of her lip.

"I'd say good way. I told him about her IQ, and he gave her my mom's very first violin that she played when she was like- five years old."

"Aw, really?" Terra said.

"Yeah. He asked about you."

"Your dad seems like he'd actually be a really sweet man," Terra said and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I told him about Collin, and I told him about Ivy..."

"I know you miss Ivy. I miss her too..." Terra said sadly.

"Don't worry. It'll all be fine." I looked at Terra and kissed her and Collin started laughing again. "What're you laughing at?" Collin laughed. "You're going to have a girlfriend someday and you're gonna be kissing her all the time. I wouldn't be laughing," I told him. Terra laughed.

"Oh, I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots," she sighed.

"Thanks, I love you too," I said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Mhm." I kissed her again, and Collin laughed.

"Seriously, kid? Can't I kiss your mother without you laughing?" He just looked up at me and laughed. "Oh, you're gonna be a real trouble maker."

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Hey, what do you think the twins are going to be like when they're older?" Ashley asked me.

"I don't think I'm the person to ask," I laughed. Just as my lips closed on Ashley's, Charlotte came running in.

"Daddy!" I pulled off of Ashley and looked at her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her and set her on my lap.

"A letter came in the mail today, but it's addressed to all of you." I took it from her and looked at it. It was addressed to me, Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay. Kai isn't here.

"I should go give this to Cole since he's the leader." Charlotte hopped back to the floor and I got up and went to Cole's room and knocked on the door as I opened it.

"Hey, Lloyd. What's up?" He saw the envelope in my hand. "What is that?"

"I don't know. It's addressed to all of us, so I figured I'd give it to you first." Cole and Terra exchanged glances, and Cole got up and left the room and shut the door behind him. We stayed extremely quiet in the hallway, and I gave it to him. He opened it, and he read the first few sentences before his face expression changed.

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong?"

"We- we've all been drafted... We have to go back out to war..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! :( Kai and Cole have to go back to the battlefield, and Jay, Zane, and Lloyd have to go out there for the first time! What about their families!? REVIEW!***

And here are your villain choices (I just copied and pasted them from the reviews) and be sure to vote for them on my POLL

1. Name: Serafine (Sera)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Element: Sky or none if you want  
Appearance: Brown hair that goes to her mid back. She has white highlights and has orange eyes.

Personality: Evil like Amber, Naughty, Gets Confused with herself. (At times doesn't know what's right and what's wrong.)

Weapon: Fights with whatever she has at the moment which could even be a brick.

History: She was put in an Asylum until she broke out by killing all the guards there. All her life she tried to find her friend Amber.

Extra: She is Amber's best friend. There is something weird with her. Either she is Half of something. Half alien, half vampire, half robot, half werewolf

2. Name: Tanner

Gender:boy

Appearance: he is is tan and has shaggy black hair falling on his eyes constantly. His eyes are a dark hazel. His eyes turn pink when he uses his special power (see other)

Clothes: he wears a grey t-shirt under hos black leather jacket. He wears tight white pants and black sneakers.

Personality: he is smooth, persuasive, controlling, and has a temper.

Other: he has a special power. He cam make women fall under a love spell to do whatever he tells them to do. He stares deep into a woman's eyes, his eyes turn pink, and she is put under. When someone is his control, ther eyes are pink as well. He uses them to turn against their loved ones and destroy them. If Tanner were to kiss one who was controlled, the spell would be permanent. A way to break the spell is unknown.

3. name- Shadow Prince (I had a hard time thinking of one, you can change it),he often goes with the name Erik  
gender- male  
age- 15  
appearance- blondish-ginger hair which is pretty short, people often call him short which usually gets him angry, but technically he is short for his age.  
personality- kinda childish, he can kill someone easily when he wants to or when he's provoked  
other- easily distracted with candy, namely popping candy

4. Name: Asia  
Age: I don't care. Choose.  
Gender: Female.  
Ability: She can control people's minds and body.  
Appearance: long black hair and greenish blue eyes.

REVIEW! Help me make it to 2000+ by Wednesday!


	455. Chapter 455 When He Speaks

#Lloyd's point of view  
I felt myself hit the wall. "There's no way..." I said and felt like I might cry. "What- what are we to tell Kai? His wife just had a baby a day ago..."

"What am I to tell Terra...? What about- what about Willow?" Cole said, his voice sinking. We just exchanged glances, and neither were happy.

"I can't believe this!" I said in anger. "I'm nineteen!"

"I'm twenty four! It doesn't make a difference!" We both huffed. "God this sucks."

"Guess we better go tell the other guys," I said. "And our wives..." Cole and I got up and found Jay and Zane, and they saw the expression on our faces.

"We've got some bad news," Cole said with a bit of anger. Jay and Zane exchanged glances. Cole handed them the letter. "We've all been drafted."

"What!?" Jay exclaimed. "What about Cindy and Nya!?"

"What about Kai!? His wife just had a baby!" Cole snapped back. "I'm probably not even going to be around for Willow's third birthday or Collin's first!"

"I won't be around for when my twins turn one! And that's in one month! Charlotte's second is in four months! None of us are going to be around for our kids' birthdays!" I said. We were all quiet for a second. "When do we have to leave, Cole?"

"Tomorrow morning," he said angrily.

"What are we to tell Kai?" Zane asked.

"I think the question is how to tell Kai," Cole said.

"Tell me what?" We turned around.

"When did you get back?" Cole asked.

"Just a second ago..." Kai said. "What is it you need to tell me?"

"Read the letter," Jay said and handed it to him.

#Kai's point of view  
This better have been a sick joke. "Are you freaking kidding me!? My wife just had a baby! And she had it a month early!" I about crushed the letter in my hand. "I've already been out there once and I don't want to go out there again!"

"Don't worry. We'll all be out there; together," Zane said. "Ninja go?" He put his fist out. We all exchanged glances.

We all stacked our fists on top of one another's and said it in unison. "Ninja go." We all gloomily walked off to tell our wives. I knocked on our door as I opened it and Alex was sitting on the bed holding Blake. She saw the expression on my face and the look in my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I sat next to her.

"Alex, I- I have some really- really bad news." I looked at her, afraid to tell her what was going on. I felt a tear fall from my cheek, and I could tell Alex was already preparing to cry. "I- I've been drafted," I squeaked. Alex began to cry and I looked down at the floor. I couldn't take it. I got up and went out on deck and stared over the edge and into the water, feeling like I might get sick. Alex just had a baby a day or two ago. It felt a lot like the time Harmony was born. I had to go to war the day after. I came back, and she didn't know who I was. I was reliving something that never actually happened. Melody and Harmony were never born, but I was being drafted again. I was going back to the battlefield.

#Jay's point of view

I found Nya with Cindy, and they both looked up at me. Nya immediately knew something was wrong. "What's wrong, Jay?" she said almost with force knowing I wouldn't want to tell her. I took a deep breath and shuddered.

"Cindy, come here," I said softly. I sat down and pulled her up onto my lap.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"I- I have something to tell both of you, and- it's not going to be super enjoyable to hear, but- I've been drafted, and I have to go off to war." Nya got up and was quick to leave. She stood and wept in the hallway, and Cindy began to cry onto my shoulder. I stroked her blonde curly hair knowing I'd have to leave her and Nya both tomorrow morning.

#Zane's point of view

I found Crissy and Kay. "I- I have something to tell you guys..."

"What's wrong, Zane?" Kay said with fright in her voice and her eyes. I picked up Crissy and held her.

"I- We've all been drafted. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go out to the battlefield..." Kay leaned up against the wall and began to cry and Crissy began to sob into my shoulder. I felt so bad and I stroked her light blonde hair as tears dripped from her emerald green eyes. "I'm so sorry, Crissy..."

"I love you, Daddy! Please don't die!"

#Lloyd's point of view

I walked into the bedroom where Ashley was sitting across from Charlotte and laughing and talking to her. She looked up at me and saw I wasn't smiling. She saw the solemn expression in my eyes. "Uh... Charlotte, why don't you go to your room for a little while?" Charlotte looked up at me and got up and left. I sat down next to Ashley. "What's the matter?"

"Ashley, I- we got a letter in the mail today, and- I'm afraid the guys and I have been drafted, and- we have to go over seas," I shuddered. Ashley began to cry, and she tried to get up and flee, but I grabbed her and held her extremely tight. "It's okay, Ashley. Calm down." She was extremely tense and was trying to fight me. "Calm down, Ashley." She tried to push away from me, but I held her tighter. "Stop fighting. Calm down." After what seemed like forever, her crying turned to shudders and her body loosened as she rested her head on my chest.

"Why do you have to do this to me, Lloyd?" she shuddered.

"It wasn't my choice, Ashley. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." She got up and left.

#Cole's point of view

I walked into our room, and Terra was still sitting there with Collin, except Collin was asleep over her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"You should probably go put Collin in his bed before we talk." Her expression changed and she put Collin in his bed and when she came back, I told her the news wasn't good. She sat back down, and I sat down next to her. "Terra," I shuddered, "I've been drafted." She frantically shook her head in disbelief.

"Nonononononononono," she cried. I put my arms around her. "You can't leave!"

"I wish I didn't have to..." Willow opened the door and peeked in. When she saw Terra crying on my shoulder, she walked in and shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Come here, Willow. Your father and I have s-something to tell you," Terra said in between shudders. Willow climbed in between us.

"What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Willow, Daddy has to leave for a little while," I told her. She was already beginning to cry.

"And go where, Daddy?"

"I- I have to go out to war over seas." That's when Willow really lost it.

"No, Daddy!" she cried. I held her close not wanting to let her go. This could be one of the last times I hold her ever again.

#Sterling's point of view

It was in the middle of the school day now, and it was in between classes and I was talking to Lorry with one arm around her waist and I was leaning up against my locker. "Do you think the kids will bite anyone else?"

"No, but that one kid sure did get lucky," I laughed. Lorry laughed and kissed me and my cellphone rang, and I pulled it out and answered it. It was my dad. "Hey dad, what's up?" I looked back at Lorry and kissed her every time my dad began talking to me, and I pulled off just in time to answer him.

"I have some pretty bad news, Sterling." I pulled off of Lorry.

"What's the problem?" I asked and kissed Lorry again.

"Before I tell you, just please promise me you'll tell October for me, but please tell her after I've gone so she doesn't try to come after me." I pulled my lips off of Lorry's so I could answer him.

"Sure dad, but- what's the issue?" It was Lorry who kissed me this time.

"I've been drafted and I have to go off to war." I pulled off of Lorry, about slamming the back of my head against my locker.

"What!? Dad, are you serious!?"

"All of us have. Me, Lloyd, Cole, Jay, Zane."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Hey, I gotta go." We hung up.

"What's wrong?" Lorry asked.

"They've all been drafted."

"You mean-?"

"Yep. Even your brother." Lorry looked down at the floor and put her head on my chest. "I'm sorry, Lorry." The bell rung, telling us we had to go to class. "I'll see you later." She looked up at me and kissed me again and walked off. I put my phone on vibrate, and it rang about halfway through class. I pulled it out to see who it was even though I wasn't allowed to have my phone out. It was my kids' school. I raised my hand.

"What, Sterling?" My teachers aren't a huge fan of me.

"My kids' school is calling..." That felt weird saying that in front of the class at seventeen years old; especially to your teacher. "Can I go out in the hallway and answer it?" The teacher nodded and I got up and went out into the hallway and leaned up against the wall. Harmony had gotten sick at school. I sighed. "Okay, tell her I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up and went to my locker and got my stuff and got in the car and left. I went to my daughter's school and went into the office to get her.

"Hey, Daddy," Harmony said quietly.

"You ready to go?" She nodded and we walked out. "You feeling okay now?" She nodded.

"Can I sit in the front seat?"

"You promise not to tell your mother?"

"Yeah...?"

"You just answered your own question." When we got home, October walked in.

"Hey, you're home early."

"Yeah, Harmony got sick at school."

"Oh. Hey, you got a letter in the mail today. I don't know what it's about," she said and handed it to me. I opened it and read it. My dad and my uncles weren't the only ones getting drafted.

I had to go out to war tomorrow morning, and Nate did too.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Sterling has to go out to war, and so does Nate! October has a baby due in two months! D: review and don't forget to vote on the next villain... REVIEW!***


	456. Chapter 456 In the Distance

#Sterling's point of view

I thought I might faint, but the moment passed. I about crushed the letter in my hand, and I felt my head hit the wall, followed by my hand. I didn't know how to explain my feelings. I just couldn't put words into it. I had to tell Nate. I walked down the hall and I found Nate doing something for royal business. "Hey, Nate? I- I have something to tell you that seriously can't wait..." He stood up and saw the piece of paper in my hand.

"Why? What's wrong?" I felt my fist tighten.

"You and I have both been drafted." I saw Nate freeze.

"I- I what?" He buried his face in his hands. He moved his hands away and huffed and looked out the window. "October has a baby due in two months." I looked down at the floor. My wife just had triplets two months ago. What was I to tell her? I walked back down the hall. This couldn't be happening. I ran into October, and she saw the look in my eyes.

"Sterling, just tell me what the letter was about. I'm not going to ask, just tell me." I rolled my eyes.

"Nate and I have both been drafted, and we're going out to the battle field! There! I said it!" I stormed down the hallway ignoring the look in October's frozen eyes.

#October's point of view

I was frozen. I couldn't move. I couldn't blink as a tear rolled down my frozen face. Sterling had nothing else to say to me. I didn't know what to do. I crossed my arms over my stomach, feeling like I might get sick. I forced myself to move down to where Nate was, and I found him staring out the window. "W-what?" was the only thing I could think of to say. Nate shot around to look at me.

"October, I-" I felt a chill run up my back as I looked at the floor. "Please don't cry, October..." He wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest. I couldn't help but to cry. I have a baby due in two months, and this was just the kind of thing I was worried about. I knew something was going to happen from the pit of my stomach. "I'm sorry, October..."

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley and I didn't talk for the entire day, but it was mostly her wanting to ignore me. It was getting really late, and I didn't want this the way I spent what could be my last day with Ashley. She was already in bed, and she was laying on her side, and she looked to be asleep. It was completely dark, and I'd be leaving here in seven hours at six in the morning, making it eleven. I took my sweatshirt off so I was in my t-shirt and laid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and I put my cheek gently on hers. She put her hand on my other cheek as she lazily opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me, and our lips met. This is just what happens when we don't talk to each other all day. We're not even saying anything to each other right now.

I hope this isn't our last night together.

#Cole's point of view

Willow's stuck by my side all day. I hated to have to tell her to go to bed, and I'm sure she had to cry herself to sleep knowing that when she woke up, I'd be gone. I can barely go five seconds without knowing Willow's okay, but I have to keep reassuring myself she'd cry out if something wasn't right. I won't be able to hear her cries over the seas, though; only the cries of the injured around me. I went to bed, and Terra was already asleep. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed, and she opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at me. "I'm really gonna miss you," she said.

"I know," I said. "I'm gonna miss you too. You, Willow and Collin." Terra smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me before we pretty much collapsed from exhaustion, and she fell asleep with her head on my chest, and I fell asleep with my arms around her.

#Zane's point of view

I hated having to put Crissy to bed knowing it could be the last time I'd ever see her again. I may be a robot, but I can die. I went to bed, and of course Kay was already there. Her face was sticky from crying, and I just sympathetically frowned, and I almost felt like it was my fault. I got drafted, and now I have to leave my family. I can't believe that Sterling and Nate got drafted considering they're only seventeen. I thought you had to be eighteen, but apparently it's not that way anymore. You'd think that October could bring us out of war considering she's the queen, but the only issue is is that we're not a total monarchy. I sat down next to Kay and stroked her hair, knowing she was still awake. "I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't return," she said solemnly without opening her eyes. I sighed and laid down next to her and put my arm around her.

"I'm going to make it, I swear. Even if that means being a prisoner of war or starving, I'll come back. I promise. I'd have to knowing I have a family that I need to come back to."

#Kai's point of view

I walked into our room, and Alex was laying on her side in the dark. I couldn't tell if she was asleep. "You're awake, aren't you, Alex?" I said. She let out a small laughed as I leaned over her.

"You better believe I am," she said quietly and looked up at me. "I'm really gonna miss you," she said and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her.

"You say that like I'm gonna go off to war, forget about you, and find another woman," I teased. Alex laughed.

"Like what Sterling did?" she said.

"Sure, why not?"

"Admit it, our son's a womanizer," Alex laughed.

"Hey, he got a new slate, and he hasn't completely screwed this one up yet." Alex laughed, and I just smiled at her. "I love you," I laughed and put my forehead against hers.

"Yeah," she laughed, "I know." She kissed me, and I kissed her back. I know I have to return from war; I'll make sure of it.

#October's point of view

I was so tired and exhausted that I couldn't sleep. I know that doesn't sound possible, and I didn't think it was until I experienced it. I got up and got out of bed, and Nate wasn't in here yet. I walked around the castle barefooted and could barely see down the hall to the living room where Sterling was making out with Lorry on the couch. I kept walking and had my arms crossed over my stomach and my legs were shaking, and I felt extremely light headed and low on blood sugar. I felt Nate's jacket around my shoulders. "Hey, you alright?" he asked me. I shuddered.

"Y- yeah. I think I- I-" I collapsed.

#Sterling's point of view

I was sitting on the couch making out with Lorry when I heard a thud. "October!" It was Nate's voice. I pulled off of Lorry and looked down the hall, but I couldn't see either one of them. I exchanged glances with Lorry and got up and went down the hall. Nate was kneeling on the floor and holding October so her head rested on his shoulder, and she was barely conscious. Something was dreadfully wrong with her, and neither me or Nate would be here to help her. I can't leave my sister; not at a time like this.

#Lloyd's point of view

I woke up at five in the morning, it was still dark outside, and I was laying with Ashley and we were facing each other, almost chest to chest. Our foreheads were together and our lips were barely touching. I carefully got up so I wouldn't disturb her and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. When I was in my uniform, I just stood in front of the mirror. I sighed and looked at the floor almost like I was ashamed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Ashley. Without time to think, I kissed her and she put her arms around my neck. "I'm going to miss you," she said, trying not to cry.

"Promise me you'll take care of the kids."

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself," she said and kissed me again.

"I swear."

#Kai's point of view

I woke up and put my uniform on. I didn't want to leave; I couldn't, but I had to. I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder, so I turned around to face her. "I'm going to miss you," she cried. I frowned and gave her a quick kiss before wrapping my arms around her back and holding her tight. "You use that mermaid tail to your advantage, you hear me?"

"I've always heard you, Alex," I told her. "I'll carry you with me over seas in my mind and in my heart. Take care of Blake and make sure October stays well," I said, trying to hold tears back.

"Take care of yourself," she cried and kissed me again. I hated to let her go.

#Cole's point of view

I woke up and was holding Terra close. I stared at the ceiling for a minute and got up and put on my uniform. I shuddered. I knew Terra was behind me. "Tell Willow I love her more than anything, and if I die at war, make sure she knows I died for her; my family." Tears began to fall from Terra's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Terra," I cried and kissed her. I hated to leave her. "When Willow wakes up, tell her I love her."

"I'll tell you I love you first." I kissed her, but knowing I'm going to be leaving her.

#Jay's point of view

I woke up at five in the morning, I got dressed, and I had to leave. Nya kissed me goodbye just like everyone's wives did. We left the Bounty, and we were all off to war, but there was about to be a small delay when Cole almost jumped over board.

#Cole's point of view

We were all on the ship carrying us off and when the Bounty was in the distance, I heard a little voice. A little voice I may never hear again. "DADDY!"

"WILLOW!" And then the Bounty became nothing but a figure in the distance.

***REVIEW! Aaaaawwwwwwwww! I think I'm gonna cry :'(! REVIEW!***


	457. Chapter 457 Nine at Night

#Cole's point of view  
"WILLOW!" I screamed. I was about to jump over board when Kai yanked on the back of my collar.

"Don't even think about it," he said calmly. I began to cry. I just abandoned my daughter. We didn't let any of the kids say goodbye. I just abandoned Willow. I just abandoned my family and the Bounty and everything I've ever known. The Bounty disappeared over the foggy horizon and the wind blew across my face and blew my tears so they fell a different direction. I could almost hear Willow's cries being carried by the wind.

#Terra's point of view  
Seeing Willow run outside like that and scream for her dad ripped my heart's seams. Imagine waking up one morning and seeing your dad leaving you without even knowing whether he'd return or not, and you can't even say goodbye. Willow began to cry and scream and I picked her up and held her as I watched the war ship disappear. I pursed my quivering lips and looked away as my tears began to fall. I held Willow tight like I was trying to keep her from running away. "Daddy!" she cried.

"Sshhh... It's okay, Willow," I said quietly, trying to comfort my weeping daughter. I felt a chill go up my back as I cried. I can't imagine how Cole feels right now.

"Let me fly after him!" she sobbed.

"No, Willow. You need to stay here."

"No!" She tried to fly away.

"If you fly out there, I'm going to have to come after you. I'm sorry, Willow."

#Sterling's point of view  
I decided to stay lazy and wake up at six instead of five and fly out to the boat. Nate was already gone. I stood outside of the castle and stared up at the sky in my uniform and my dog tags under my shirt. "I'm gonna miss you." I turned around. It was Lorry. She walked up next to me and I put my arm around her waist.

"I'll make it back. I promise. Promise me you'll take care of the kids, and promise me you'll take care of my sister."

"I promise." I kissed Lorry and made out with her up until the point I felt like my sister would normally be there to tell us to go get a room or to knock it off or she'd throw us in the dungeon, but she's too ill. She could barely say goodbye to Nate this morning.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I took off and soon found the war ship and landed on it, and I landed right beside my dad and my uncles, except for Lloyd who's actually my brother in law which is just weird enough.

"Hey, where've you been?" he asked me.

"Making out with your sister," I said. He glared at me. I laughed. "Hey, we've done worse." I could tell he wanted to leap at me.

"Is October alright?" Nate asked.

"Why wouldn't she be?" my dad asked.

"She could barely kiss me goodbye this morning." That made my dad a bit worried.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just ill," I said. Nate looked down at the floor.

"I wish I didn't have to leave her..." he said. The sergeant came out on deck, and we all stood up straight.

"At ease!" I tried not to laugh. I was ten times as powerful as this guy. "How many of you already have your own dog tags?" I had my hand up and so did my uncle Cole and my dad and even Nate. My dad and Uncle Cole had been out to war before, I definitely don't think Nate has. I know I haven't; I'm only seventeen.

#October's point of view  
Nate got up this morning, and I felt so bad about barely being able to say goodbye. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked my hair in his uniform and his dog tags around his neck. "Hey," he whispered, "are you alright?" He laid back down next to me and put his arms around me.

"I'm fine, Nate. Don't worry about me," I said in a whisper.

"You can barely walk, October."

"I wish I was strong enough to say goodbye." Nate sighed.

"I love you, October."

"I love you too." He kissed me goodbye. "Bye."

"Bye, October." I wanted to chase after him, but I didn't have the strength to do it. I felt so bad about not being able to say goodbye.

#Ashley's point of view  
I sat in bed and stared out the window. I didn't know if Charlotte would even know who her father was when he came back. I knew the twins wouldn't. They're eleven months, and they just won't remember him. I guess it depends on the time he comes back. It could be six months, it could even be three years. I don't want to be one moment without Lloyd. I know he's probably thinking about how he's a father and he's nineteen and he has to get back to his kids and me.

I was holding Delaney who looks just like her father. The blonde hair, the dark eyes. She looks nothing like her brother with his dark hair and golden eyes. Charlotte has her father's light hair, but she has my golden eyes. I can barely stand to look at either one of them since they remind me of their father so much. I hope Lloyd returns...

#Nya's point of view  
When Cindy woke up, I was right there with her. I about cried at the first thing she said. "Where's Daddy?"

"Daddy- Daddy's gone, Cindy..." Then I couldn't help but to hold her close when she began to cry the hardest she ever has, almost making herself sick. A heavy, broken heart will do things to you...

#Kai's point of view  
They didn't really make us do anything the entire day, and the people on the ship got put into groups of seven, and we got our own rooms and roommates. I'm sure you can guess who was in my group of seven. Me, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Cole, Sterling, and Nate. The day passed, and we were worn out by the time it was nine at night. We all went and just laid in our bunks in the dark and talked and laughed for who knows how long. "I wonder what our wives are doing," Cole laughed.

"I wonder what my sister's doing," Lloyd said. "Considering she married Sterling." We all laughed.

"I will bite all of you," Sterling said.

"Why would you do that?" Nate asked. Sterling smirked and dropped over the front of the top bunk so he hung upside down.

"Because I'm a vampire!" he said as he dropped. Nate let out a short yell and jumped and hit the wall. Sterling laughed and sat back on his bed.

"That wasn't funny!" Nate said and kicked the bottom of Sterling's bunk. We all just laughed. Nate already knew Sterling was a vampire, it was just funny seeing him scare him.

"Hey, maybe if Cole here dances like Michael Jackson for the sergeant, he won't have to go out on the battlefield," Jay said. We all laughed except for Cole.

"And maybe if Jay here does hip thrusts, he'd get a girlfriend," Cole shot back and threw his pillow across the room so it hit Jay in the face and he fell off his bed and hit the floor. We all laughed, but tried to keep it quiet.

"I have a wife!" Jay said and threw it back at Cole, but he caught it.

"Hahaha," Cole said sarcastically before Sterling chucked his pillow at him. Cole looked up at him. "Come at me, bro!" I can't believe that I'm going off to war beside my son and my son in law. Hours passed and we were still laughing and goofing off, and I noticed Sterling had been almost entirely mute for the past hour.

"Hey, Sterling? You seem real quiet all of a sudden." He was sitting up in his bed and staring out the window, and he seemed to snap into reality when I talked to him.

"Huh? What?"

"Why're you being so quiet?"'

"Oh, I- I'm just-" Everyone seemed to quiet down to hear what he had to say. "I'm worried about Lorry and I'm worried about my sister and I miss them, and I- I just-" Then I heard something I thought I'd never hear come out of his mouth. "I miss my kids..."

#Terra's point of view  
In the middle of the night, Willow opened the door to my room. "Mommy?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I miss Daddy." I reached my arms out to her.

"Come here." She came in and climbed into bed next to me. "What is it that you miss about him?" I asked her as I stroked her hair.

She began to cry. "I- I miss the way he would comfort me when I c-couldn't sleep, and- and I miss his guitar p-playing, Mommy... I- I wish I c-could've said goodb-bye..." she cried. I tried to hold back my tears, but it was almost impossible.

"I know, Willow," I whispered. "I miss him too..." In the morning, I woke up and regretted ever teaching my daughter how to fly. She was nowhere to be found on the Bounty, and I knew I had to go out and find her.

She had gone to look for Cole.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Willow! Are you crazy!? You can't find your dad out in the middle of the ocean! You're two years old! D: and what's wrong with October? REVIEW!*** help me get to 2000+ by Wednesday!


	458. Chapter 458 A Side

#Terra's point of view  
I hate it when Willow does this. I ran and kept over the side of the deck and shot out into the sky. Where could Willow be? The only thing she could've done when she was tired was fall into the ocean. She could've easily drowned. "Willow!?" I called. The horizon mirrored itself. It was just ocean back and forward and left and right, and I forgot which direction I was going. "Willow!?" I called this time, but with less faith. I sighed and dropped into the ocean.

I saw Willow sitting on the bottom in the middle of the reef, letting the fish swim around her and kiss her cheeks. I swam over to her and picked her up, and she held onto me. I had to swim back to the Bounty since my wings were soaking wet. I pulled Willow up on deck next to me. "I went looking for Daddy... I didn't find him..."

"I know, Willow," I said. "You wear me out," I laughed. Willow just rested her head on my lap and looked up at me.

"Mommy, do you think Daddy'll come back?"

"I hope so."

"When do you think he'll come back?"

"It's hard to tell, Willow."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Willow?"

"What's the story behind you and Daddy?"

"What do you mean?"

"How and when did you guys meet and when'd you get married and have me?" I laughed.

"Well, I was walking around Jamanicai Village in my last year of college, and I was trying to fill out papers that were passed due, and-"

"Is college hard?" I laughed at Willow.

"So hard," I joked. "Your daddy was walking around, and neither of us were paying the least bit of attention, and we accidentally ran into each other, and my papers went everywhere and he helped me pick them up, and we started dating not to long after that."

"So that's how you guys met?"

"Yep."

"When'd you get married?"

"Well, there was something else that happened in between."

"What was that?"

"Listen and I'll tell you. Well, your father got drafted to go off to war for the first time, and two or three weeks after I found out he came back, I found out I was pregnant with you."

"But wasn't Daddy only your boyfriend? You didn't say you were married."

"Oh, trust me. I know," I laughed. "So, about two or three months later, he asked me to marry him."

"Really?"

"Yep. He proposed to me in song with his guitar, and I said yes, but we had to break our engagement for a little while because my parents were making things really difficult, but then I had you a few months later and your father and I were engaged again and I got pregnant with Ivy a week after you were born."

"But you still weren't married, Mommy." I laughed.

"Trust me, I know, but we were engaged. So, your dad and I got married when you were about a month old, and everything has just led up to now." Willow sighed.

"I guess some people can find Daddy and others can't..."

#Kai's point of view  
I thought I'd never hear anything like that come from Sterling. Everyone was silent for a moment. "Ooohh Sterling has a sooffft siiiiiide!"

"Uncle Jay, I will bite you!"

"Yep I don't want that!" Jay said and shut up. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked over at Sterling who was letting his dog tags loosely hang from his neck as we all sat in our sweatpants and t-shirts trying to forget home so it wouldn't bother us.

"Sterling, are you okay?" I finally asked. Everyone was quiet, even Nate.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine," he said, but I knew he was lying.

"Probably wishing he was making out with my sister."

"I'm going to bite you Lloyd," he said calmly without a care. "I miss my kids... And yes, I miss your sister. Your sister's my wife, and she's the mom to my kids, and- I- I would die for any of them..." Now that was one thing I never expected to hear from Sterling's mouth.

#Lorry's point of view  
October was extremely ill. About two weeks passed, and she wasn't getting any better. She would have to stay in bed, and the doctor would come to her. We don't know what's wrong with her. I had been feeling nauseous five days after Sterling had left. No one could figure out what was wrong with me, either. I thought I had gotten the stomach flu from Harmony, but it lasted too long.

I would go to school and I would have to go home because I would get sick. I was sitting in class when my stomach began to severely bother me. I rushed to the bathroom, and I threw up. I thought that maybe it had something to do with Sterling being away. I missed him so badly. I went home, and I began to cry when I realized what was actually wrong. I felt my back hit the wall and I slid down. I'm pregnant!

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot that is so not good! What's she supposed to do!? What's wrong with October? Will her baby be okay? Will the guys ever see their families again? REVIEW!***

And thank you for the following:

1. So many reviews!

2. So many views! (68,000+)!

3. And allowing me to be seen in over 50 countries!

I love you guys :) and woohoo I'm going to a football game this week :) REVIEW!


	459. Chapter 459 Fireflies

(When it gets to the part Cole sings, pull up the song and listen to it as he does if you can...)

#Lorry's point of view  
I just sat there and cried. Sterling's been gone for two weeks; I'm two weeks pregnant. How was I to tell Sterling? What was I to tell him? I pulled my knees up and crossed my arms over my stomach. This can't be happening. I just got back to school after being pregnant during last school year, now I guess I'm going to have to miss this school year. I sighed and looked at the clock and wondered where the guys were now.

#Cole's point of view  
We're still out on this stupid ship. We're the only ones that are used to it and not getting sea sick considering we're on a ship 24/7 anyway. Nate's been feeling a little sick from time to time, but he's never actually gotten sick. We were all just sitting in our room now miserably laying on our beds. We'd been out here for weeks, and there's nothing to do on this stupid ship. "Ugh, now I know how October feels," Nate said sleepily.

"Tell me about it," Sterling laughed. He sat up on his elbows. "Is anyone else bored out of their minds?" We all raised our hands trying not to fall asleep. You know that feeling that you get when you first get into bed and the sheets are really cool and they feel really good? And you know how you lay there for a while and the sheets start becoming warm and not as comfortable? Try living with that for two weeks.

"I think I have an idea," I said and sat up.

"Let's hear it," Kai said tiredly, his voice drowned in boredom.

"Zane, you think you can connect to YouTube?" I asked. He just stared at me. "Well?"

"Y- yeah, I can try..." I smiled. This is for Willow.

#Kai's point of view  
I thought Cole was crazy. It took us hours to get our act together and film it all in one shot. We each had our own things to say to our families at the beginning and the end of it and let them know we're fine. Our only hope is that they'll see it. Cole had to help us get our act together since the rest of us barely knew what we were doing. You have no idea how many times we had to retake the video because someone screwed up. We all screwed up at least once, so we never got mad at anyone when they did.

Zane didn't have to do much other than film. The rest of us had to rehearse and get it just right because if it's just the tiniest bit wrong, it's completely wrong and it screws the entire thing up. I wish I could see Blake...

#Alex's point of view  
It hasn't been the same since the guys left. Blake is a quiet little baby and seems nothing like Sterling. I hope Kai comes back in time so Blake can get to know him and before he starts recognizing people. When Blake wakes up in the middle of the night, I just pick him up and cradle him in my arms and tell him that Daddy's going to be home soon. I think about Kai every night; especially when I hold little Blake. He looks just like his father. The dark brown hair, even though he doesn't have much of it, and his little eyes look like his even though they're blue like mine.

Sometimes I'll just hold Blake and he'll just stare up at me. I can't wait until he can stare up at his father like that. I miss Kai so much...

#Terra's point of view  
The next morning, I woke up next to Willow who had come into my room again last night. I got up and went out into the living room and turned the TV onto the news. I listened to the reporter. "Also, a Ninjago soldier singing for his daughter over seas has become a YouTube sensation over night." Then the video clip showed up on screen.

"Oh my god..." I was about to change it until I saw that it was no one other than Cole. I listened to what each of them had to say. "Guys! Wake up! Hurry!" They all came rushing in, even Willow.

"Willow, it took us so long to get all this together and to get these guys to beat box so they sound like the instruments in the song since we had no real instruments was probably one of the hardest things I've ever done," Cole said.

"And Charlotte, be good to your mother, and I'll hopefully be coming home soon. I miss you and I love you and your mother both," Lloyd said and smiled.

"I miss you more than anything Cindy and just know that if something happens to me on that battlefield, know I did it for you," Jay said with a smile.

"Kay, Crissy, I'll be home soon and I'm going to go out on that battlefield and know I'm going to be fighting for you," Zane said. I thought I might cry. I was so happy to see them alive.

"October, I hope you feel better and I can't wait to see the baby when I get back," Nate said.

"Alex, I love you and I love my family and I can't wait to come see my baby boy Blake," Kai said.

"Lorry, tell the triplets I said hey and tell them I love them and I can't wait to see you guys soon," Sterling said.

"So, here we are singing for our families across the ocean. Love ya, Willow. Here's 'Fireflies' by Owl City." They all stood up and began to make themselves sound like the instrumental background except for Cole who was getting ready to sing.

"You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread  
(Thread, thread...)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
(Ha-ha)

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
(Jar, jar, jar...)

_[2x]_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams..." The video clip ended, and I thought I might cry. I held Willow close.

"I miss you too, Daddy," she said.

#Sterling's point of view

Later that night, we were all exhausted and laying asleep at maybe ten o'clock at night when I thought I heard something outside our room. I got up and I opened the door and went out into the hallway. Our room is at the end of the hallway, so there's a wall at the end. There was a person standing there. "Hey, what are you doing down here?" I asked them. They had a hat on and they turned around, and I pulled their hat off, and their blonde hair fell out of it and over their shoulders. "Lorry!?"

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! What the heck is Lorry doing aboard the warship!? She's not allowed there! She'll get herself killed! And is she going to tell Sterling? What about Lloyd? Is October going to be alright? And aaaawwww Willow got to see Cole! Well, sorta... But at least they know they're fine now :) REVIEW!***


	460. Chapter 460 What I Say Goes

#Sterling's point of view

The hallway was dark and all the lights were turned off. "Lorry!? How- how'd you get here!?" I said in a whisper.

"I'm a vampire, remember?" she said. I laughed and I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips didn't take time to meet.

#Lloyd's point of view

I woke up and noticed that Sterling wasn't in his bed. I got up and opened the door, and I found him. The two of them were standing there just making out. "What the heck is going on!?" They both separated quickly and stared at me in awe. "How did you even get here!?"

"I- I- um..." Lorry couldn't answer me.

"Get in here! Both of you!" They walked inside the room and I shut the door. Everyone woke up. "I don't ever want to see that again."

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"I found your son making out with my sister in the hallway!"

"We're married!" Lorry exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that?"

"You act like you don't," Sterling snapped back.

"I don't ever see Nate and October doing that," I said.

"Really? You're going to bring us into this?" Nate huffed. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Lorry and Sterling.

"Sterling, why do you do this all the time?" I heard Kai say.

"Me? What?" Sterling said. He looked at me. "Like Lloyd's never made out with Ashley."

"You better keep your mouth shut!" I said angrily.

"What? If you've made out with Amber you've had to have with Ashley," he said.

"Really? That's the best you've got? You're the one who got into 'trouble' with her and you ended up having Wednesday!" Sterling's fist came back and straight across my jaw.

"Back- off!" he yelled. He tried to come at me again, but Lorry yanked him back.

"Sterling, stop!" she said.

"I swear I'll bite you!"

"Sterling!" He hissed at me, and it was extremely scary. It was actually a whole lot scarier than I expected. I know Sterling can't help but to act the way he does. He's bipolar. He drinks, he gets drunk, he fights, he yells, he gets angry, and he just does all these things he can't really help. Lorry made Sterling look at her. "Stop. Calm down. It's okay," she said with a slight tremble in her voice. She was clearly afraid of him to. Just then we heard the sergeant coming down the hall.

"Everyone get back in bed!" Cole shouted in a whisper.

#Sterling's point of view

I grabbed Lorry and pulled her onto the top bunk the quickest I could and I took my wings out from my shirt. "Lay down, Lorry." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Trust me! Do you wanna get caught!?" She shook her head. "Then lay down." She laid down and I laid myself on top of her and let my wings hang over the bed so all you could see was me. I yanked the covers up to my shoulders as the sound of the sergeants footsteps got closer. "You alright?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Listen, Sterling, I- I have something to-"

"Sh!" And then the sergeant burst into the room.

"Someone please tell me what the commotion was all about!" he said angrily.

"It was nothing, sir," I said. He looked over at me.

"Dang, boy! Am I seein' things, or are those wings hangin' over the side of your bed!?"

"It's whatever you want to believe, sir," I said. He just shook his head.

"I must be seein' things." Then he shut the door and left.

"Sterling, get off my sister." I sat up and pulled Lorry with me.

"What was it that you needed to tell me?" I asked her quietly.

"Sterling, I- I-" She sighed and looked away from me for a second before she looked back at me. Her voice was even quieter this time. "I'm pregnant..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! She told him! How's he going to react? What if Lloyd overheard? Will October be okay? What about her baby? Name suggestions? Boy or girl? Will the guys ever get home from war? And come on guys I'm legit 5 reviews away from 2000! You can do this! XD REVIEW!***


	461. Chapter 461 Lights Out?

(Hey, just so you guys know, the story might get a little bit slow and maybe a bit boring for the next few chapters, but just hang with me, okay? I promise it'll get better :))

#Sterling's point of view

"You- you what?"

"I'm pregnant..." She began to cry.

"Oh god..." I and looked down at the floor.

"Lorry...?" Lorry looked over at her brother.

"Please don't kill either of us for it," she cried.

"No, Lorry, I- Come here." Lorry got down from the bed and went and sat down next to Lloyd and he put his arms around her. I had nothing to say right now. I didn't know what I could possibly say. There was nothing thing I could say to make this better. Lorry's crying slowed to shudders in the darkness.

I got down from my bed and sat on the other side of Lorry. "Maybe you should go back home, Lorry," I told her even though I didn't want her to leave. I took her hands and pulled her up. "Come on." We went out into the hallway to say goodbye for what could be the next four years. She pressed her forehead against mine. "I'm going to miss you."

"I love you." She kissed me and we stayed like that, but when I opened my eyes, she had disappeared. Goodbye, Lorry...

#Lloyd's point of view

This couldn't be happening to my sister again. Not at a time like this. Sterling came back into the room and just got back into his bunk. I could tell he wasn't feeling well. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, don't worry... I- I'm fine." We all just fell asleep, waiting to arrive on the war land. We could land on it anytime. Day, night, or even at four in the morning. You never know. We had been out here for weeks. I hated to be missing Dominic and Delaney's birthday. They were turning a year old in two weeks. I would kill to be there, but I know I can't. I'll probably still be out on this stupid ship. Cole will probably end up missing Collin's first and Willow's third. Zane might not be there for Crissy's third, either. We know Jay won't be there for Cindy's; hers is tomorrow. Jay hasn't said much all day.

He's just been gloomily laying there looking at the only picture he has of her.

#Jay's point of view

I laid in bed just letting my tears slip and fall off my cheeks thinking about how my daughter's sixth birthday is tomorrow as I looked at the only picture I had of her. Her curly blonde hair was letting the wind carry it. She was just smiling and looking off into the distance. It was almost like I could shout out to her, like she could hear me, it was like everything was happy again; until I reminded myself that it's nothing but a picture.

#October's point of view

I had been in bed all day long just letting myself drift in and out of sleep. I couldn't fully fall asleep, though, but I couldn't make myself fully wake up. I have a baby due in a month and a half, but I know Nate's not going to be here. I felt like apologizing to my unborn baby for it, but I didn't. Lorry came into the room. "You okay, October?" I weakly nodded.

"I miss Nate, Lorry..." She sat down next to me.

"I know, October. I know, and I- I miss Sterling."

"I know you were just with him." I could feel Lorry freeze.

"How- how'd you-"

"I can see these things, Lorry. I know you're pregnant." Lorry sighed.

"I know..." Lorry admitted. I managed to let out a small laugh.

"Don't try and hide things from me, Lorry. I'm not stupid." Lorry laughed.

"Goodnight, October," she laughed.

"Goodnight."

#Kai's point of view

Everything was going smoothly on the ship as we slept and dreamed. Well, that is until our ship was attacked.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot that's so not good! And get better, October! And am I the only one that feels bad for Lorry? And thank you guys so much for 2000+ reviews! :) REVIEW!***


	462. Chapter 462 Through the Pain

#Kai's point of view

We all jumped up and threw or uniforms on without bothering to take our sleeping clothes off first. "Come on! Let's go!" Cole shouted, rushing all of us. We all ran out the door and charged down the hall becoming part of the crowd of soldiers that were already out there. We ran out onto the deck of the ship where helicopters in the sky waved their spotlights back and forth on the ship. Soldiers all over the deck were opening fire trying to shoot the helicopters down into the water.

I heard Cole let out a short scream, and I turned around to find him holding his shoulder and collar bone. "You okay!?" I asked him. He moved his bloody hand away.

"I got shot!" he exclaimed in disbelief. It felt like something bit my back, but it was just a bullet. Someone was up in the helicopters trying to kill us. There were already dead soldiers on the deck, and I was terrified thinking that that could be one of us. That could be me laying dead on the deck. Blake would have to grow up without a father. I shut my thoughts down as a chill ran up my spine. I will survive.

#Cole's point of view

If that bullet had been a few inches lower, I might've been shot in the heart. That could've been the bullet that takes me away form Willow. There was water flying from every direction all over the deck. There were soldiers that had already been killed. I couldn't let that be me. I don't know how it could affect Willow or Terra. Collin would have to grow up without a father. There was no getting this bullet out of my flesh now. I watched Sterling as he stared up at the helicopter above him, and I knew that whatever he was about to do wasn't good "Sterling, what are you thinking about doing?" I asked like I was scared.

"Well, being able to fly and having the strength of a vampire, I think I can take those helicopters down on my own."

"You are out of your freaking mind!" He just looked at me and laughed.

"What gave you your first clue?" He laughed and spread his wings out and traveled with the shadows and landed up on the tail of the helicopter.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Sterling reached to the back propeller slowly, and someone in the helicopter saw him and leaned out the window with a gun, and they pulled the trigger, and it hit Sterling in the back, but he didn't react, and he grabbed hold of the spinning propeller, and he ripped it off and threw it into the ocean. He jumped from the helicopter as it fell from the night starry sky and fell back to the deck. He jumped back up and tried to look at his back. He shrugged.

"Eh. One down, four more to go." Why must Sterling be such an idiot?

#Ashley's point of view

We sat and watched the news as they were talking about how one of the battleships had gotten attacked. They began listing all the names of the people that didn't survive, and it was like I was waiting for them to say Lloyd's name. I had a feeling he was already dead, but I had hope he was alive. I had Charlotte sitting in my lap as I shook as they listed the names in alphabetical order by last name. As soon as they said the last name "Gillen," I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Lloyd was alive.

Now all he has to do is survive until the war's over.

#Jay's point of view

I wish so badly I could tell my daughter happy birthday. I wish I could see her face again. We all survived the attack last night, and Cole, Kai, Sterling and Nate are the only ones that got shot anywhere. None of them got shot in places where it was severe. Just the back or arm, except for Cole who got shot just below the collar bone. We woke up to people talking and cheering loudly out in the hall. I got up and opened the door as everyone else sleepily woke up. "Someone tell me what the commotion's about?" I asked.

"You don't know what's going on!?" some other soldier laughed. I shook my head.

"The queen had her baby last night!"

#Nate's point of view

October- she- she's the queen! I'm a dad!

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! October had her baby! :D Is it a boy or a girl? Was it a healthy baby? It was born early! REVIEW!***


	463. Chapter 463 Right On

#Nate's point of view  
I jumped from my bed and ran into the hallway and pushed my way through the screaming and cheering people until I was at the front and standing in front of the only TV they had on the ship, and it was all over the news. It didn't say what gender it was, though, which I thought was a bit odd, and I felt like cursing the news for it. I felt all the guys slapping me on the back, but not in a mean or hurtful way. I began laughing as I watched the news as the people behind me were probably thinking "What's that idiot so happy about? I mean- I get the queen had a baby- but- that kid's just insane..."

"Congrats, man," Cole said and hit me on the back.

"What're you congratulating him for?" some soldier asked.

"You're kidding, right?" I heard Kai's voice. The soldier just looked at him and shook his head. "This kid is that kid's father," he said. The guy just looked at me funny.

"You're telling me that I'm standing next to the king of Ninjago and that baby is his?" the soldier asked. I exchanged glances with all the guys and looked back at him.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jay said and nodded. The guy just stared at me. I took my dog tags off and handed them to him.

"Read them. My name's Nate, and I'm the queen's husband."

"You're telling me you're the king?"

"Read the tags, dude." He read them.

"Oh my god! You- that is your baby!" They finally showed an old picture of October and I on screen, and then everyone began to look between me and the screen before they came to the conclusion that it was indeed me up on the screen.

"You might want to take off running back to the room before you get swarmed," Zane said.

"Yeah... Probably..." And then I turned around and ran back to the room as people were shouting at me and pointing me out saying "that's the father!" I ran back into the room and shut the door laughing. I wish I could've been there...

#Kai's point of view  
I kept a low profile so no one would know that I was the queen's father. I think some people were looking at me as I watched the screen. Alex was there with October in the castle infirmary holding October's baby and October was sitting next to her. October didn't want to tell the cameras what the gender or name was because she didn't want Nate to know until he came back. The baby was wearing white so you couldn't tell. I guess she wanted Nate to be surprised when he got back.

#Alex's point of view  
October's baby is adorable. I'm not just saying that. I can already tell it'll make a great heir to the throne. I'm sure Nate will be so happy when he sees the baby for the first time when he comes back. Kai will probably be pretty happy, too. I hope they're watching over seas right now if they can. October's baby was born a month and a half early, but it's very healthy and it should be fine. I think early babies might just run in the family. Scarlett was born early, Blake was born early, and now October's baby. I hope the guys can come home to see it.

#Nya's point of view  
I walked into Cindy's room and found her gloomily laying in her bed and just staring at the wall. "Happy birthday, Cindy."

"It's not my birthday if Dad's not here." I sighed and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Cindy." She was trying to hold back tears. "Your cousin had a baby today."

"I don't care." She wouldn't look at me. Jay better get back home soon.

#Sterling's point of view  
The day passed, and the sergeant was asleep or something, so us and all the rest of the soldiers were up in the mess hall goofing around and doing stupid things like trying to get people to eat an entire spoonful of cinnamon without spitting it out or killing themselves. Even the kitchen staff was in on it. One of them walked out of the kitchen. "Who thinks they can drink an entire gallon of milk in under an hour!?" I raised my hand, and all the guys pushed me out into the center as everyone cheered and they handed me the gallon of it.

I'll just chug it down.

#Cole's point of view  
Sometimes I'm glad the girls aren't around. They would never let us do stupid things like this at home. I mean- yeah that one time in Japan we tried to see who could finish an entire dish of mash potatoes first without getting sick, but back then Kai was the only one married and it wasn't like our girlfriends could tell us what to do. Jay ended up getting sick, I ended up winning, and then found out my girlfriend was pregnant. Just then, Sterling hit his hand down on the table and raised the carton above his head and everyone cheered.

He just chugged down an entire gallon of milk without getting sick!

#Lorry's point of view  
October insisted that I go to school; she said she'd be fine on her own. At first I really didn't want to go considering I'll be having a baby in less than nine months. I should've known I should've just stayed at the castle when we were playing soccer and someone kicked it so hard that it knocked me over into the dirt, and the soccerball had hit my stomach.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Lorry! And what is October's baby? If you guys say girl, I'd name her after someone... Let's see if you can guess who? If it's a boy... No idea :) REVIEW!***


	464. Chapter 464 The Same Sky

#Lorry's point of view  
I held my stomach and my friend rushed over to me. "Lorry! Are you okay!?" I nodded. "Why are you-" I just looked at her, and she realized what was wrong. "No." I nodded. "Get up. Come on let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up and we ran back inside. "How long have you been pregnant for!?" she yelled in a whisper.

"Since Sterling left," I said and began to cry.

"Oh, God, Lorry! How often does this happen!?" I just shook my head and laughed between my tears.

"Only half the time," I laughed. My friend just laughed at me and rolled her eyes.

"Do you think the baby's okay?"

"I don't know..."

#Terra's point of view  
I wanted them to come back so badly. Willow cries on my shoulder every night crying for her father. She can barely keep herself together. I wake up every morning next to Willow. Most of us normally wake up beside our daughters. Alex is trying to take care of Blake the best she can knowing that the boy might have to grow up without a father. It feels so strange not having Cole here. I still remember and think back to Japan just as much as he does.

I used to get nightmares and I would go down to his room and he would let me come in and sleep with him only a night or two before I found out I was going to have Willow. Every night I stare up at the stars and look up at the moon hoping that Cole is looking at the same one.

#Cole's point of view  
We had apparently gotten extremely loud, and the sergeant came bursting in. "This is unacceptable behavior! All of you to your rooms! NOW!" We all left snickering back to our rooms. We opened the door, and Lorry was sitting up on Sterling's bunk.

"Hey, guys! Lorry's here!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Hey, Lorry. What's up?" Sterling asked her and sat next to her. We all just sat in our bunks and I stared out at the window at the moon and stars.

#October's point of view  
The baby was a little girl, and I named it after Nate's sister, Elizabeth, but I call her Lizzy. Lizzy has dark hair, I just can't tell if it's black like mine or brown like Nate's. I hope Nate will be back to see his daughter...

#Lloyd's point of view  
We all just sat and talked with Lorry here. She sat up on the top bunk with Sterling up against the wall and he had his arms wrapped around her, but I didn't let it bother me. They would sometimes travel off into their own small conversation for a minute or two and they would kiss in between their words. "Is the baby alright?" Nate asked Lorry.

"Don't worry, Nate the baby's fine. I promised October I wouldn't tell you the name or gender, though."

"Aw, how come?"

"She wants you to be surprised when you get back."

"Yep, that's October," Nate laughed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the picture I had of Ashley and Charlotte. They were both laughing and their cheeks were as red as the blood shed on the deck last night. I missed them so much. My worst nightmare is Charlotte not remembering who I am. I pulled another picture out of my pocket of the twins. They were sitting on the floor with their hands up in the air laughing. I couldn't help but to smile when I saw the picture.

My blood may be shed over this picture and it may even be destroyed or ruined or even burned so the edges curl to the center before it falls to ashes. We heard the sergeant in the hall. "What the heck is he doing here!?" Sterling said. We all turned over and I shoved the pictures back into my pocket and pretended to be asleep.

#Sterling's point of view  
"Lay down." Lorry laid down and I took my wings out from under my shirt and laid myself on top of her before the sergeant came in and I hung my wings over the side of the bed again so you couldn't see Lorry and pulled the sheets up to my shoulders and kissed Lorry right before the sergeant came bursting into the room.

"Which one of you drank an entire gallon of milk!?" I didn't raise my hand. I didn't move. No one was ratting me out, either. Not even Lloyd. "Was it you!?" he shouted and pointed at me. I shook my head.

"No, sir," I lied. He gave us each an evil glare before leaving the room. We all sighed and I sat back up like everyone else and pulled Lorry with me.

"So, who was it that chugged down an entire gallon of milk?" Lorry asked, knowing it was me.

"It was me." Lorry laughed.

"I know that," she laughed. I kissed her as she screwed up my hair even more than it already was. She rested her head on my shoulder. I still don't see how she could ever love someone like me. "Hey, I- I have something to tell you..."

"What's wrong?"

"Sterling, I- I lost the baby..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no... Lorry lost the baby :( and aw October named the baby after Nate's sister Lizzy who died of cancer! She had a baby girl :) REVIEW!***


	465. Chapter 465 No Kidding Around

#Sterling's point of view  
"Lorry, you- you're not kidding, are you?" She shook her head and she began to cry. I held her close and tight trying not to crush her. "Oh, God, Lorry... I'm so sorry..." I'll admit, we didn't need the baby. Not after we just had the triplets. I hopefully won't have another child ever again. I already have four, one of which hates me and I can't help but to have nothing to do with her, the others I think might love me even though I'm a really bad person. I only have four kids... that I know of... think whatever you wanna think. I only love Lorry.

"I should probably get going... I- I need to get back to the kids and take care of October..."

"Alright. Come on," I said quietly and got down from the bunk. Lorry and I went out into the hallway to say goodbye. "Bye, Lorry."

"Bye, Sterling." She kissed me, and I kissed her back, but I knew as soon as I opened my eyes she'd take off. I wrapped my arms around her to keep her there. She accepted the fact that I wasn't letting her go, so she wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips readjusted even though they didn't need to. "I love you," she said and I let go of her and she kissed me one last time and took off. I walked back into the room and sat back up on my bunk.

"What's up with my sister?" Lloyd asked worriedly.

"She- she lost the baby..." Everyone was quiet.

"Are- are you serious?" my dad said.

"Yeah... It- it'll be fine though... That sort of thing happens all the time... Right?"

"Well, Terra's lost two or three..." Cole said a bit awkwardly.

"Whoa, what? How many times do you freakin-"

"Oh, shut up." My dad rolled his eyes.

"Your mom lost Rileigh when she was only about a week and a half through," my dad said.

"I don't really think I can say anything except we had to redo the design a few times on Crissy..." Zane said. We all laughed.

"Ashley thought she lost Charlotte when we were engaged, but it turns out she never lost her and she was pregnant the entire time," Lloyd said, clearly thinking back on the entire thing.

"Wait- if you were only engaged to Ashley, doesn't that mean Uncle Cole here's not the only one who did something outside of marriage besides me?" I said.

"Yep!" Jay answered for him.

"Shut up, Jay! We all know that's not what happened!" Lloyd said.

"Then what did happen?" I asked.

"Willow caused it because she had the power to make nightmares come true," Lloyd said.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for that... because I don't know if I believe that..." Lloyd threw his pillow at me so hard I fell off the top bunk and hit the floor. "Awgh, ow!" Lloyd laughed at me.

"Ha!"

"Shut up," I said and laid back down in my bed. "Ashley and I never did anything stupid..." I just laughed.

"Sure, Lloyd." We woke up the next morning pretty late, and I wished I had Lorry wrapped up in my arms. I know she can't visit every night, and I know for sure she can't spend the night. That night, we all about went tumbling to the floor when the ship jerked to a stop.

"Guys, I think it's time to fight." We had arrived at the battlefield. It's time for us to fight.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! They're at the battlefield D: Go fight for your families, guys! REVIEW!***


	466. Chapter 466 Not Music to My Ears

#Cole's point of view  
We all got up and lined up out on deck in our uniforms in the chilly air of the foreign country. I could feel myself nervously shake as the sound of gunfire rung in my ears. We ran out into the field when we were ordered to and we collapsed into the trenches with the dead bodies that were already there and the soldiers already fighting. Their faces were caked in dirt and other soldiers' blood and perhaps their own.

I remember the first time I came out here. I felt like an insomniac. I couldn't sleep or eat having to worry about being shot or blown up or killed. Seeing all the dead soldiers and random dog tags pressed down in the dirt and mud makes me want to fight for my family even more so they don't have to find out I ended up like one of them. I had all the guys around me in the trenches, and we were all sticking together.

#Alex's point of view  
An entire two months passed. We hadn't heard a thing from the guys. They had been out there for close to three months, and that seems like eternity when you have a two and a half month old baby. With the guys away, though, the other girls and I have actually had a pretty good chance to bond. We new that they were out on the battlefield by now, and they stopped announcing the names of the fallen six weeks ago, so we don't have the slightest clue wether the guys are alive or dead.

October's illness has been getting much better since she had Lizzy. She could barely walk at first. Lizzy is two months old now, and she's adorable. She seems to have brown hair like Nate, but she has the dark, foresty green eyes that October says that Nate's sister used to have. Blake has Kai's brown hair and my blue eyes. I hope Kai comes home soon...

#Kai's point of view  
Bombs were constantly going off and other soldiers are constantly stepping on mines. The guys and I were all sitting around each other up against the walls of the trenches with dirt caking our faces. We were tired, our muscles ached, and the air was dirty and filled with smoke and the smell of gunpowder. We were all constantly falling asleep just to have the sound of a bomb being dropped to wake us up. "What do you say we sneak over to the other side later tonight?" I said in between pants. My mouth felt dry, and I was so thirsty it was like I couldn't drink.

"You nuts?" Sterling said without opening his eyes.

"Maybe. I've done it once, I'll do it again," I said.

"I'll come with you," Cole said as he stared up at the polluted sky, ignoring the mud we were sitting in. I looked over at Sterling.

"Oh, come on, Sterling. You can only die if you have a stake driven through your heart."

"If I have anything go through my heart," he corrected. I took the picture from my pocket of Alex, which was now somewhat dirty with ripped edges. I looked at it, and I knew I had to do it for her. "I'm trying to plan something of my own. Don't ask what it is because I won't tell you," Sterling said.

#Zane's point of view  
The sound of fighter jets a mile away began to sound and rip across the sky. "Take cover!" I yelled. We all jumped into duck and cover positions as the jets ripped across the sky, spraying bullets across the trenches and hitting mines in the ground. One of them exploded, sending shrapnel into my shoulder and legs. I turned over to my back as I heard yelling and screaming around me and a bunch of soldiers that were alive just a second ago were now dead.

At least it wasn't me though, right? Maybe I will get to see Crissy again...

#Nate's point of view  
I sat in the mud with my eyes closed trying to tell myself that everything was going to be alright and I was going to get to see my baby. I was horrified thinking that I had left October alone like that. She has Lorry, but- I miss her. I don't even know my kid and I miss him or her. I could be out here for years; my baby won't recognize who I am...

#Terra's point of view  
Willow would practice her violin everyday. She won't put it down. She's not playing from sheet music, either. She seems to be trying to figure something out, some song, but I can't tell what it is. I walked into Willow's room as she gloomily played. "What're you playing, Willow?" I asked her. He stopped playing for a second.

"I'm just trying to figure a song out, that's all..."

"What song is it?"

"It's nothing..." She just stared at the floor. "It's not the same without Daddy here..."

#Sterling's point of view  
Two more entire months passed, and everyday we got hungrier and dirtier and kept making plans to sneak to the other side and ambush them or steal their supplies, but it never would happen. We've been out here for four months and another two weeks were spent out on that stupid ship. In the night, as bombs were still continuing to go off and fire licked the sky and illuminated soldiers running in and out of hiding and across no man's land, I got up and left myself and ran into the woods.

I missed my kids more than anything. I didn't realize how much I actually loved them until I was taken away from them. I've gotten used to sleeping in the mud and having other soldier's blood on my clothes. I ran deep into the woods with plans of going nowhere, and I stopped when I got to a small drop under the starry night sky, a rushing river beneath. If I took one more step, this would all be over. I wouldn't have to live anymore. "You're not thinking about jumping, are you?" I froze. That voice could belong to one person and one person only, and I slowly turned around.

Amber.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg it's freaking Amber! I thought she was dead! What the heck!? Oh man... This is going to be awkward... Will the guys ever be with their families again? What's Amber going to do? REVIEW!***


	467. Chapter 467 Start and End

#Sterling's point of view  
I pulled a gun from my pocket and pointed it at her. "Give me one good reason not to send a bullet through your head!" She just laughed.

"Don't play games with me, Sterling. I think we both know it wouldn't be fair to our daughter to grow up without a mother."

"Don't you talk about her. I was foolish to ever do that with you!"

"Sterling, we're both guilty of the same crimes," she said and pulled a gun from her pocket. "So, if I get shot, you're going down with me. Put the gun down." I slowly lowered it, and she put hers back in her pocket.

"What do you want from me?"

"Sterling, you and I both know that neither of us ever loved each other or had any feelings for each other, and we both know that neither of us would cry if the other one died."

"Then why are you here? I thought I killed you." She sighed and laughed.

"We think lots of things, Sterling. Like the fact that Lorry loves you."

"Shut up about Lorry!" Amber just laughed.

"How could you think that she loves you?"

"Because I- I-"

"Exactly! You don't even know!" she laughed. "Sterling, you could leave Lorry. You could come be with me, and we could raise Wednesday and turn her back to the little baby she is; you just have to give me the watch."

"I don't have the watch." Amber laughed. She held her hand out to me.

"Come on, Sterling. Just leave Lorry." I stared at her hand. I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving Lorry. I'm not leaving my triplets." Amber took her hand away.

"Triplets?" She laughed. "Good Lord, Sterling! How many kids do you have!?" she laughed.

"One too many with you," I snapped. She just looked at me and laughed. She moved her arms so they were around my neck. I stayed stiff.

"Come on, now, Sterling. You and I both know that it was me who killed Lorry's baby, not some sport in PE class."

"You did that!?" I shouted and reached for my gun, but she grabbed my wrist before I could reach it.

"Don't get out the gun, Sterling. We don't need to fight to resolve this, now do we?" I just glared at her.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" I just glared at her, and she stared at me for a second. I don't know how this happened, but our lips moved in sync, and it was like I forgot who I was kissing. After a second or two, though, I pulled the gun from my pocket and held it under her chin, and our lips separated. It was like she hypnotized me; I had no control of myself whatsoever. That wasn't me. It was her controlling me.

"Do that one more time and I swear I'll shoot you." She just laughed.

"Now, Sterling, you don't want to do that!" she laughed.

"Why not?" She just laughed.

"Oh, goodness. What else did I wipe from your memory?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Sterling, the only person that can end the war is the person who started it, and if I'm dead, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"What are you talking about!?" She laughed at me.

"I'm the one who started this war, Sterling!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? D: Sterling is so gonna kill her! Right? Idk! REVIEW!***


	468. Chapter 468 Don't Do It, Man!

#Sterling's point of view  
"You started this war!?" I yelled in anger, the gun still below her chin. She laughed.

"Oh, goodness. I really did wipe a lot from your memory," she laughed. "Sterling, you and I both started this war! This was us who caused this!" I froze.

"You're lying!" I yelled. "I never would've started this war!"

"Oh, but you did."

"Then I can end this thing on my own!" I pulled the trigger to the gun, but it wasn't loaded! Amber laughed. "How did you do that! I made sure this thing was loaded before I came out here!" She laughed and held her hands out, and there were the bullets that were just in the gun. "What did you do!?" She laughed and pulled the golden watch out of her pocket. "How did you get that!?"

"You really think I thought you had it?" she laughed. "I had it the entire time!"

"How!?"

"You haven't seen your family in months. How would you know the state that they're in now?"

"What did you do to them!?" I yelled. She just laughed, and her arms were still around my neck.

"Sterling, Lorry's dead," she said.

"You're lying." She laughed. "Tell me you're lying."

"I would, Sterling, but- then I'd be lying!"

"What did you do to my family!?" She seemed to ignore what I was saying and just ran her fingers through my hair.

"Sterling, even if she was alive, she wouldn't want to be with you. Well, as long as she doesn't mind where your lips have been." I just glared at her for a second before she kissed me again, and I foolishly kissed her back for a second before I shoved her off.

"Stop that! I have a wife and kids, and I know you're just trying to put me under your spell like what you did with Lloyd! I'm not falling for that stupid trick!" Amber just laughed.

"Oh, but you already have."

"What're you talking about!?" She laughed.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" I just glared at her. She let go of me and held her hand out to me. "Take my hand, Sterling, and this can all go away. We can end the war, your friends can go back to their families, and I'll make sure Lorry and the triplets are safe." I stared at her hand.

"But I'll never get to see them again, will I?" She just stood with her hand out.

"You will, they just won't know who you are, but it's for their best and yours. You don't take my hand, and this war only gets worse and longer and you may never see your family again; they may even be dead." She still had her hand out.

#Lloyd's point of view  
We all realized Sterling was gone, and whatever he was doing wasn't good. We all jumped up and ran through the trenches and charged into the woods and we all froze as soon as we saw Amber and Sterling at a drop off above a river. Amber had her hand out, and we all stood there shaking our heads. Sterling reached for her hand. "Sterling! Don't do it, man!" But as soon as he did it, we knew he was under Amber's spell.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg Sterling what the heck man!? Lorry's going to murder you!...or is she actually dead? What about everyone else's families? Are they actually dead? What did Amber do to them? REVIEW!***


	469. Chapter 469 Tags

#Sterling's point of view  
Amber smiled with evil on her lips when I took her hand. I pretended to be under her stupid spell, and then I began to crush her hand. She tried to pull her hand away and she tried to ball it up like it would help the pain. "How stupid do you think I am!?" I yelled. She cringed as I continued to crush her hand, and I could feel and hear her bones crack. "You really thought I'd leave my family to come and be with you!? To hurt and kill more people than I already have!? The next person I'm going to ever be killing should be you!"

"Sterling, please stop!" she begged with tears in her eyes. I knew I was hurting her. I squeezed her hand even harder, and I wouldn't be surprised if her bones had been crushed to dust by now.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't break every bone in your body right now!" She just shook her head. I pushed her off of the drop off and she fell into the rushing water below. How stupid does she think I am!? All the guys rushed up behind me and we just stared into the water.

"What did you do?" Lloyd asked.

"You guys really thought I was falling for her stupid tricks?" I said and walked off. As soon as I hit the battleground, more jets shot across the sky, spraying bullets everywhere. It felt like trying to dodge rain drops. I ran across and fell into the trench, feeling somewhat more protected, and the rest of the guys followed.

#October's point of view  
Another two months had passed, and Lizzy was already six months old. Willow was turning three in a week, and my mom's baby, I guess technically my brother, is six and a half months old. Crissy is turning three in three months, Cindy already turned six, but now she's six and a half. The guys have been gone for half a year. This was nothing like the first time my Uncle Cole and my dad had gone off to war; Uncle Cole came back about two months later!

Collin turned one; he's fourteen months old now. Hopefully Nate will get back soon to see Lizzy. I don't even know that he's alive. Charlotte's two now. She's twenty six months, and her brother and sister are both seventeen months. Dominic and Delaney both turned a year old five months ago. Lorry turned the triplets back to little babies, and they're eight months old. Amber attacked us, too. She got the watch. We thought Sterling had killed her, but we also thought it was soccer that killed Lorry's baby.

Lorry's been super depressed since that happened. She would've been due in a month, and if Sterling died, the baby would've been all she had left. She still goes to school, and I can tell her grades have been going down. She's just depressed...

#Nate's point of view  
I couldn't believe none of us were dead yet. We were on the verge of it, though. We barely eat, we barely sleep, and we rarely drink any water. We all have one wish and one wish only; to get back to our families. I don't want to leave the baby I haven't even met yet. I don't know the gender, the name, or even what they look like. All I know is that they're six months old, and they might just have to grow up without me. Sterling and I are turning eighteen in a few months, but we're both afraid we won't be home for that, either.

Lloyd turned twenty out here in the trenches and the rest of the guys turned twenty five; maybe twenty four. I don't really know. I know that Lloyd's wife turned nineteen and everyone else's wives turned twenty four or twenty three. They're all a year younger than their husbands.

#Jay's point of view  
Everyday I stare up at the sky, but it's not blue. Everyday I wish for water, but it's mixed in with the dirt. Everyday I wish to get out of here, but we've been out here for half a year. Who knows how long we're going to be out here? We don't know if our families are even alive. Actually, I don't even know if I'm alive. Just then, we heard screaming and yelling saying "Move! Scatter! Get the hell out of here!" And we looked up at the sky to see bomber planes beginning to arrive. We all got up and scattered, not knowing where we were going, and a small bomb had been dropped straight in the center of our battlegrounds.

When I got up and off the ground to turn around and find the guys, it didn't take me long to realize that we had been separated. Now we're easily going to all die.

#Ashley's point of view  
Dominic and Delaney haven't said their first words. They're silent. I know neither of them will recognize Lloyd. They won't have the slightest clue of who he is. When Lloyd left, they were barely crawling. Now, they're walking. They've gotten so much bigger, yet they refuse to talk or say anything. I'm scared that Charlotte won't know who Lloyd is. I'd hate for Lloyd to come back and have the kids he's missed so much not recognize him.

#Terra's point of view  
Willow's gone mute. She stopped talking entirely. If you ask her a question and the response isn't yes or no, she doesn't answer. She'll shake or nod her head, but I haven't heard her talk in months. If Cole doesn't return, she may never talk again.

#October's point of view  
A few days later, I got an envelope in the mail, and I opened it, and there was a letter. I took it out, I read it, and Nate had become an MIA. He was missing in action. They can't find him. Then his dog tags fell out of the envelope. This can't be happening!

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no Nate please don't be dead! And oh no all the guys got separated! D: Now it's going to be even harder to get back home... or just stay alive! REVIEW!***


	470. Chapter 470 One Person

#October's point of view  
I began to cry. I felt my back hit the wall and I slid to the floor and cried with Nate's dog tags in my hand. He can't be dead! I knew this would happen. I already have a feeling he's dead. I just know he died in some explosion. He's never going to be able to meet his daughter...

#Lorry's point of view  
October stared out the window all day. I feel so awful for her. In the middle of the night that night, I was laying half asleep when I felt Sterling come in and lay next to me and he wrapped his arms around me and I put my hand on his cheek and I didn't say anything to him, knowing he'd be gone when I woke up. He kissed my cheek before I turned my head and kissed my lips. I didn't even bother to ask him why he was here or how because I know he has wings and he's a vampire.

I didn't ask him about Nate, knowing he'd probably know nothing. When I woke up in the morning, I was all alone, and I could barely remember a thing except for Sterling being here and then being gone. I was too tired to move as I laid on my stomach and just stared at the wall. I didn't feel like going to school today, so I didn't. I couldn't imagine what was actually happening out on the battlefield. I couldn't imagine what it's like out there.

#Sterling's point of view  
We had all been completely separated. One person could be miles away and another could be on a totally different battleground and one person could already be dead. All I knew now is that we'll be going home at completely different times. We could all end up going home months apart. I went to pay a short visit to Lorry, but I had to leave her. We didn't say anything to each other; she knew I'd have to leave. She knew I wasn't back for good. Now I was sitting back in a trench as I watched jets rip across the sky.

Having all this blood around me seriously isn't fun. I'm a vampire, and this is the toughest it's ever been not to bite people, but I've managed to keep myself together. There are days I love being Sterling Flamy, and there are other days when I hate myself and wish I was someone else. I don't get how or why other people at school talk to Lorry and tell her how crazy lucky she is to be with me. She asks why they say that, and they apparently say I'm the hottest, biggest bad boy in the school. They talk about how lucky she is to be the mother of my baby, but I have to say, I'm the one that's lucky.

#Alex's point of view  
I got a call from October last night telling me that Nate's dog tags had been found, but he had not. He's probably been taken prisoner of war, just like Kai and Cole had. Kai ended up jumping off a cliff, Cole got shot in the arm, and he ended up coming home, Kai came back months later, and then we find out Cole's girlfriend's pregnant. We've had some of the craziest times, and I'm really scared none of us may ever have another one again. Blake's six months old, and I stopped telling him that Daddy's going to be home because now, I just don't know that he will.

#Terra's point of view  
A few days passed, and it was Willow's third birthday. None of us had been watching the news because we just gave up. Willow hasn't made a single sound. She doesn't even cry anymore. I went and stood out on deck and leaned on the railing and let the wind just blow my hair. We were in the docks instead of out on the choppy ocean waves. I saw someone approaching the Bounty, and I stood up straight, unsure of who. Then I realized it was Cole.

I ran off the Bounty without thinking and ran to him. It was like he caught me because I came at him so hard. He stumbled back a little bit. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod you're home! You're alive!" I cried.

"Haven't you been watching the news?" he laughed. "The war's over."

"Where are the other guys?" I asked.

"We got separated. I have no idea where they all are." Then I couldn't stop kissing him.

#Cole's point of view  
I was holding Terra so tight I was trying not to crush her. I couldn't stop kissing her. I had been gone for half a year, and then I realized today was Willow's third birthday. The only thing that made me pull off of Terra and run was a little voice being carried by the wind. "DADDY!"

"WILLOW!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg I want to see Willow see her father on her third birthday after she hasn't seen him in a half a year! :( Will the other guys return? Will Nate be found? What state are the other guys in? Will their kids recognize them? REVIEW!***

How do you imagine Willow seeing Cole for the first time in six months? REVIEW!


	471. Chapter 471 Skyfall

#Cole's point of view  
I ran probably the fastest I ever have. Willow ran to me and I kneeled down and she ran into my arms. "Oh my God Willow you have no idea how much I missed you," I said on the verge of tears. Willow held her arms around my neck and I pushed her back a little bit to look at her face. "Oh God look at how big you've gotten," I said. "Are you crying?" I laughed. She nodded and let her tears come down even harder and I pulled her back into a hug. "Aw, Willow," I said and let my tears fall. "I thought about you all the time," I told her.

"I missed you, Daddy!" she sobbed over my shoulder.

"Aw, Willow." I stroked her hair as she cried over my shoulder.

"I saw the video, Daddy," she cried. "It was on the news." I smiled.

"I'm glad you saw it, Willow."

"I figured it out on my violin." I pushed her back to look at her.

"You- you did?" She nodded. I laughed and pulled her back into a hug.

"I love you, Daddy. Please don't ever leave me again," she sobbed.

"Don't worry, Willow. I promise you I won't." I took my uniform hat and put it on top of Willow's head. "I missed you." I sat there for a second and just held Willow. "Come on. Let's go inside." We got up and I put one arm around Terra and we went inside. "So what's been happening at the Bounty?"

"Well, October got Nate's dog tags in the mail a few days ago because that's all they could find of him."

"That's awful," I said.

"Yeah, but on the bright side, Alex and I are going up on stage tonight and guess who we're singing with?" she asked as we walked back to the Bounty.

"Elvis?" She laughed.

"No, Elvis is dead," she laughed. "We're singing with Adele."

"Are you serious?" She nodded as she laughed. "You are such a liar!"

"Am not," she laughed. "You'll see." I sighed.

"What have you been doing for your birthday, Willow?" I asked her.

"I've been watching TV all day." I laughed.

"What have you been watching?" I asked her.

"I don't really know..."

"What's the name of the main actor or actress?" I asked her.

"I don't know... Avè or something like that." Terra could feel me tense up a little bit.

"What? You know who that is?"

"Y- yeah, it- it was just some girl I dated when I was seventeen."

"Uh huh," Terra said and laughed.

"Oh, be quiet," I said. Terra just laughed.

"I love you," she laughed.

"I love you too." She kissed me and we went aboard the Bounty and everyone jumped up to greet me.

"Oh my gosh! You're back!" Alex exclaimed.

"Indeed I am," I laughed and she hugged me.

"Where are the other guys?"

"We got separated. I don't know where any of them are. I'm sorry, Alex," I said. She just shook her head and looked at the floor.

"It's fine..." I looked at Terra. Collin came waddling in and he froze and laughed when he saw me and threw his hands up in the air.

"Dada," he said. I laughed.

"That's the first word he's said," Terra laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Willow hadn't talked for months until you came back." I laughed and Collin attempted to walk to me and I walked over and picked him up.

"Hey there, Buddy! Look at how big you've gotten!"

"Dada!" he said even louder. I smiled. If you've ever looked at everything that's ever happened to you in retrospect, it makes everything seem so incredibly odd; especially if you've ever had a life like mine.

#Lorry's point of view  
Of course, it didn't take long for Sterling to come back. I was sitting at the piano trying to remember how to play when he showed up. "Sounds great." I turned around.

"Sterling!" I shouted excitedly and jumped up and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, knowing it that he's back for good. "Is the war really over!?"

"It's been going on for four years," he laughed. I thought about it for a second.

"Oh my God you're right." We both looked into each others eyes and laughed before I kissed him again.

#Terra's point of view  
Someone did our makeup, our hair, and we even had to wear these dresses, and might I say they were actually really pretty. We got out on stage, and yes, we were with Adele. Alex apparently had met Adele before, so that's why we were out here. We sat down and began to play the piano, and we began to sing "Skyfall." Of course, it was by Adele.

"This is the end

Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
At skyfall

Skyfall is where we start  
A thousand miles and poles apart  
Where worlds collide and days are dark  
You may have my number, you can take my name  
But you'll never have my heart

Let the skyfall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

_[x2:]_  
(Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall)

Where you go I go  
What you see I see  
I know I'd never be me  
Without the security  
Of your loving arms  
Keeping me from harm  
Put your hand in my hand  
And we'll stand

Let the skyfall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together

Let the skyfall (let the sky fall)  
When it crumbles (when it crumbles)  
We will stand tall (we will stand tall)  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall."

The audience cheered before we sat and talked up on stage. "Thank you so much ladies for coming out and singing with me tonight," Adele said. "So you two are ninja?"

"Indeed we are," I said. "My husband just came back from war today."

"Oh, really? Which ninja are you married to?"

"I'm actually married to the earth ninja. He's a bit of a bad boy," I laughed.

"How about you, Alex? Which ninja are you married to?" Adele asked. I love her British accent.

"I'm married to the fire ninja, but he has not returned from war yet, and-" Alex stopped talking and sat up straight, and everyone went quiet. Alex looked like she was listening for something. Then I heard it.

"ALEX!"

#Alex's point of view

I jumped off the stage and ran through the audience. "KAI!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg yay Kai! And now their happy moment is going to be broadcast on TVs everywhere :) and aw tonight's the last episode of Ninjago... :( but there'll at least be my story, right? ...I'm sad... And come on guys return from war! Where are you!? Where's Nate? REVIEW!***


	472. Chapter 472 Miss Who?

#Kai's point of view  
The spotlight followed Alex off the stage as she ran through the audience and the crowd cleared a path for her, and she froze in front of me and saw me in my uniform and broke down crying and ran to me and I threw my arms around her. Then I couldn't stop kissing her with a smile on my face. "Well, it looks like we have another soldier returning from war," Adele said. Everyone broke out into cheers as I stood and kissed Alex.

I pulled off and she rested her head on my chest as I held her tight. "Hey, it's okay, stop crying," I laughed.

"How can I stop crying?" she squeaked. I just laughed and held her tighter. We went home back to the Bounty and I pretty much went straight to bed. I was so incredibly tired. An hour or two later, Alex came in when I was half asleep. "Hey, I have someone who can't sleep and wants to see you." I opened my eyes, and Alex was holding the six month old Blake whose eyes were red and puffy from crying. I smiled and sat up and Alex sat down next to me and I took Blake from her.

"My goodness, you've gotten so big," I laughed. Blake put his hands all over my face, and Alex just laughed. She gave me a peck on the lips before resting her head on my shoulder, and it didn't take long for Blake to fall asleep on my chest.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow got out her violin, and she wasn't lying about figuring out "Fireflies" on her violin. When she finished playing, I just looked at her and said, "God, you're smart." Willow smiled and climbed onto the couch next to me and hugged me.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love you too, Willow. It's time for you to go to bed. We'll go see grandpa tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay. Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Willow. I love you."

"Love you too." I kissed the top of her head and she walked off to bed. Terra rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"Can we please go to bed?" Terra laughed.

"Let's go," I laughed. We got up and went to bed and Terra pulled me down on top of her. "Was that really the first time Collin spoke?"

"Yep. I don't know why he took so long to talk," Terra laughed. I sighed. "What's wrong?" she asked. I got off of her and laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling and Terra laid herself on top of me.

"I'm just- looking at everything in retrospect... It all seems completely crazy now looking back on it. I mean- last time I came home from war, we were dating and you were my- my girlfriend and- you got pregnant with Willow," I said without looking at her, thinking about how crazy it sounded looking back on it.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it." We both laughed and Terra rested her head on my chest and we both fell asleep. In the morning, I got up and took Willow to her grandfather's. My dad opened the door as Willow ran to him and my dad smiled and picked her up.

"Hey, Willow! I missed you," my dad said. I knew he had a soft side for her.

#Ashley's point of view  
Another two days passed; two days of losing hope. I felt like Lloyd would never return. I stood and stared into the mirror as I hunched over the sink later that night and maybe nine or so. "Been wondering where I've been?" I stood up straight and looked at the doorway to find Lloyd leaning on the doorframe.

"Lloyd!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh my god you're alive! I missed you so much!" I said and began to cry.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Hey, it's alright, calm down, stop crying," I said. Ashley kissed me again and I held my arms around her tightly and stood there and pretty much made out with her after not being able to see her in months, and Charlotte came in and saw us. "Charlotte!" I exclaimed. Charlotte just stared at me and looked at Ashley.

"Mommy, who is that?" Charlotte doesn't know who I am...

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! That's awful! Lloyd's biggest fear came true :( REVIEW!***


	473. Chapter 473 Don't Remember?

#Lloyd's point of view  
I couldn't believe it. My worst nightmare had come true. "Charlotte, don't- don't you know who I am?" I asked, tears at the bottom of my eyes hazing and blurring my vision.

"Mommy, how does he know my name?" Charlotte asked, clearly scared of me.

"Charlotte, I- I'm not going to hurt you," I said. Charlotte took a step back.

"Charlotte, this is your father!" Ashley said sadly. "You know, Lloyd! You know your father." Charlotte just shook her head. "Charlotte, I-" Ashley didn't know what to say, and when I took one small step towards Charlotte, she ran. She ran away from me. "I'm sorry, Lloyd..." I just shook my head.

"It's fine, Ashley, just- don't worry about it." She put her hand on my shoulder and I turned around to look at her.

"The twins are asleep now, but I'm sure they'll love to see you in the morning," she said.

"Think they'll remember me?"

"Of course they will," she said. "Alright, I'm going to bed. You gonna come to bed soon?"

"Yeah," I said almost in a whisper.

"Kay." She kissed my cheek and went to bed and I went out on deck and just stared up at the sky, praying my daughter would remember me again.

#October's point of view  
I was beginning to believe that Nate was dead. He wasn't in any army or military infirmary, and if he was dead, they might have a hard identifying him since his dog tags are gone. I don't understand how his dog tags managed to get blown off of him but he's gone. Lorry and Sterling are trying to help all they can, but I'm beginning to lose hope...

#Sterling's point of view  
I'm not telling Lorry I ran into Amber. She'd probably ask me where my lips had been, knowing that I probably kissed her. Luckily, though, too, I snatched the watch from her before she fell. I haven't been feeling like going to school, so I just don't go, and Lorry doesn't, either. We pretty much just lay in bed all day and don't move. I missed Lorry so much. I haven't been able to see the triplets because they've been asleep. I'm just glad to be back.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I finally went back inside when it was completely dark and quiet and I was sure I was the only one that wasn't asleep. I walked into our room and shut the door. Ashley was laying on her stomach with her hands up above her head and her braid falling down her back. I walked over to her and slipped the hair tie from her hair and her braid broke apart. I knew she was awake. I laid myself on top of her like what she does to me when I'm the one on my stomach. "Hey," she laughed in a whisper and ran her fingers through my hair. My head rested by hers so I could see her face. "Did you take the tie out of my hair?"

"Yep," I laughed. Ashley kissed me and didn't bother to ask why.

"I missed you," she said and traced the profile of the side of my face with her thumb.

"I thought about you every night," I told her. "You and the kids." She smiled. I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"I love you," she said and didn't look away from my eyes.

"I love you too, Ashley," I said and stroked her soft hair. She kissed me and I wished it could've lasted longer.

#Kay's point of view

Zane hadn't returned, and neither had Jay. There wasn't the slightest clue or trace of Nate, either, and it was beginning to worry me. Crissy was beginning to become mute just like Willow had for months until her father returned. Willow used to just stare at her fish and not say a word. She use to play her violin without making a sound. I can't have that happen to Crissy.

#October's point of view

In the morning, I got up and went to the Ninjago hospital to visit the fallen and injured. I walked in, and there were people with bandages in every place. They were bloody, they were dirty, they weren't clean. I saw one with bandages around his head, and you couldn't see his eyes. "Excuse me, nurse?" I said. She came over. "Who is that?"

"Oh, we don't know. He doesn't know who he is; doesn't remember a thing about himself. He came here without any dog tags." I froze.

"Wait, he came here without-" The soldier was Nate!

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg she found Nate but he doesn't remember a thing! Will Charlotte remember? Is Amber actually dead? REVIEW!***

And sorry I may or may not be able to update until Sunday I'm going out of town, but I'll be writing! REVIEW!


	474. Chapter 474 Planned

#October's point of view  
The nurse saw the expression on my face. "Do you know who that is?"

"I- Yeah, I- he's my- he's my husband," I said, my voice trailing off.

"Maybe you should go talk to him. He might recognize your voice," she said and walked off. I was almost hesitant to go over to him. I held my coat tight around me and walked over to him and sat next to him on the edge of his hospital bed, and even though bandages were covering his eyes, I knew he had opened them, and he woke up.

"Nate? Can you hear me?" I said.

"I can hear you, but- I- I don't know who Nate is," he said.

"Your name's Nate," I said, almost losing all hope. He just shook his head. "Nate, please!" I said, but having to remind myself it was going to be okay so I wouldn't cry. "Don't you remember? You- you went off to war, and I- I had a little baby girl while you were gone, and I- I named it after your little sister Lizzy who died of cancer!" I said with a sped up, pleading voice. "Please, Nate! You- you have to remember!" I said and began to cry. He just shook his head. "Please, Nate!" I begged.

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know what you're talking about. I wish I could help you find your husband, but- I'm afraid you've got the wrong person." I began to cry and I just got up and fled. Will Nate ever remember?

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up in the morning next to Ashley, and it felt so strange because I was so used to waking up in a muddy ditch. I sat up in bed, but I didn't disturb Ashley. I sighed and the twins came giggling into the room and froze when they saw me. Ashley woke up and sat up next to me. "They haven't said their first words yet," she said. The twins continued to stare at me.

"How old are they? Seventeen months now?" I said and looked back at them. Delaney threw her hands up in the air, and I smiled because I knew exactly what she was getting ready to do.

"DAADAAAA!" she screeched. I laughed and held my arms out to her and she came running to me and I pulled her up onto my lap. We both looked back at Dominic.

"Dominic? Don't you want to come see Daddy?" Ashley laughed. Dominic giggled and took his blanket out of his mouth and ran to me.

"I knew you'd remember me," I laughed.

"Dah-dah," he said and put his hands all over my face.

"Yep, I'm right here, now please get your hands off my face." The twins laughed, and they laughed just like Ashley. Then Charlotte opened the door, and as soon as she saw me, she ran away.

#Cole's point of view  
I was laying completely asleep with Terra asleep right up next to me when Willow came running in, and she came in noisily might I add. "Mommy! Daddy! Guess what!? I finished it! I did it!" I sighed and propped myself up on my elbow and Terra woke up.

"What Willow? What'd you do?" I asked sleepily.

"I finished reading 'Gone with the Wind!'" she exclaimed. Then Terra sat up.

"What!?" she exclaimed. I sat up next to her. "Willow, I- I gave that book to you yesterday!"

"I know! Well, it was actually a few days ago... It was actually quite a boring book and I didn't get most of it, but..." She looked down at the book in her hands. "Do you have anything else I can read?" Terra just stared at her in disbelief.

"You let her read 'Gone with the Wind!?'" I exclaimed. "Terra, is that book even age appropriate!?" She looked over at me.

"We've done worse than letting our daughter read that," she said. I guess she's right. She looked back at Willow. "Apparently it's below reading level for her."

"Can I read 'Moby Dick?'"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. Out of all books, you want to read 'Moby Dick?'" I said, unbelieving.

"Either that or 'Lord of the Rings...'" Oh, Willow...

#Kay's point of view  
Cole was on the phone, and apparently talking to his friend at the airport, and he couldn't pick him up because he was saying he had other plans. "I can go pick your friend up," I said. He had a smirk on his face.

"You do that. But- you might want to take Crissy with you." Then he walked off without even telling me what his friend's name was or what he looked like. I got Crissy, and we were standing in the airport and there was a huge crowd of people, but then Crissy spoke up.

"Uh... Mommy? I think this was planned..."

"What do you-" Then I saw Zane smiling at the two of us and he hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. Zane's home.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg yay Zane's back! It was all planned! :D but where's Jay? Will Nate get his memory back? What about Charlotte? At least his twins remember him, right? :) REVIEW!***


	475. Chapter 475 One Good Reason

#Zane's point of view  
This was planned between Cole and I. I called him earlier this morning. I got on my knees as Crissy flung herself into my arms, and everyone in the airport stopped to look at the two of us and aw as their hearts melted. I was still in my uniform, and everyone could clearly see I was a soldier returning from war. "Daddy! I missed you so much!" she sobbed. I felt myself begin to cry.

"I know, Crissy. I missed you too. I thought about you everyday," I said between tears. I stood up and threw my arms around Kay with Crissy in between us. Kay kissed me over and over again, and I didn't want to let either of them go as Crissy sobbed over my shoulder. "My goodness you've gotten so big," I said sadly to Crissy. I knew people were still watching us, and I saw a news crew out of the corner of my eye. Best welcome home present ever.

#Nya's point of view  
Jay's the only one now that hasn't returned. Nate's been found, but he doesn't even know his own identity. He has no clue who he is, and October hasn't really told anyone because she doesn't want people to think she's insane. People don't recognize Nate like they recognize October. I wish people could just look at Jay and recognize him and tell me they've seen him. Cindy's become terribly worried and depressed, and she'll barely talk. She'll give me one word, one syllable answers. I feel awful about it, but I don't know what I'm suppose to do...

#Cole's point of view  
That day, I went to my dad's house to see if he had any giant books for Willow to read. He answered the door. "Ah, Cole! It's good to see you. I see you didn't bring Willow this time."

"Sorry, Dad. Listen, I need you to give me some of those really long books you used to have."

"What for?"

"For Willow."

"I see... Come in, come in. I'll go look for them. What kind of books do you need?"

"Lord of the Rings, Moby Dick, I don't really care if you give me a dictionary," I laughed.

"And these are for Willow?"

"Dad, Terra let Willow read gone with the wind, and she finished it in less than a week, and she's three years old."

"She did!?" I nodded. "Well, I'll go see what I have, but- I don't know what to give her." He brought back 'Lord of the Rings', 'Charlotte's Web', and he even brought back the biggest dictionary I've ever seen in my life.

"Thanks, Dad. Willow'll really appreciate these." When I got back, I found Willow sitting on her bed reading 'Twilight.' "Hey, these are from your grandfather," I said and handed her the books. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to your mother about the book you're reading." I walked off as Willow put her book down to look at the others. "Terra, why are you letting our daughter read 'Twilight?'"

"You're letting her read 'Moby Dick.' And don't worry. I told her not to do anything that the characters do in that book or repeat anything they say." I laughed. "Besides, she probably won't even understand half of it." I wrapped my arms around Terra and she rested her head on my chest.

I sighed. "Most girls her age would want a doll or something, but instead my daughter much rather have books," I said.

"And maybe that's a good thing."

#Sterling's point of view  
I had gone to visit some friends, and I came back to the castle when it was really late. I sighed and went back into the castle and put my keys on the counter and went back to our room and took my jacket off and I turned around to find Lorry and I almost chest to chest, but there was only one thing keeping our chests from touching. Lorry was holding a gun at my heart. "Lorry!? What are you-!?"

"Give me one good reason not to send a bullet through your heart."

***REVIEW! Or else... D: what!? REVIEW!***


	476. Chapter 476 Locked

#Sterling's point of view  
"Lorry!?" I yelled in a whisper. "What are you doing!?" She was clearly trying not to cry and stay strong.

"Wednesday stopped by," she said in a trembling voice.

"Why would Wednesday drop by!?"

"She had talked to her mother," she said angrily.

"I killed her mother! I pushed her off a cliff!"

"I know you kissed her!"

"Lorry, she was controlling me! I couldn't do anything!"

"You could've absolutely done something!" she shouted, the gun still on my heart.

"Okay, you know what? Fine. Shoot me. I dare you." She just began to cry and she dropped the gun and I wrapped my arms around her. I knew she couldn't do it. She just stood and cried into my chest. "Why couldn't you do it?" I asked her. She pushed back a little bit to look at me. Her eyes were welled with tears, and she said something I could barely hear.

"I'm pregnant..." she shuddered.

"What!?" I yelled in a whisper. She let the tears fall from her cheeks as she buried her face in her hands. I pulled her back into a hug. "God how many times are we gonna do this!?" I yelled at myself in a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Lorry asked.

"Lorry, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." We both let out a silent laugh. "Come on. Let's just go to bed. I think I've had enough for one day." In the morning, I woke up and sat up, and Lorry woke up and sat next to me. I sighed. "Hey, go get a book with at least one picture in it off of that bookshelf." She gave me a funny look, but she got up and brought one back.

"What is this all about?" I opened the book and began to flip through the pages until I came across a picture.

"My sister used to sleep draw. I don't know if she still does it, but- I could bring her pictures to life."

"You mean make them look more realistic?" she asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, not really. I mean actually make them come to life." I handed her the book and her jaw dropped when she looked at the picture. The picture moved; it animated.

"Oh my- I- I can actually feel what the characters do, I- how did you do that!?"

"I'm a ninja, remember? My element's emotion." She just looked at the picture and laughed.

"This is crazy!" she exclaimed as she looked at the picture. She looked at it for another second and closed the book and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It was Amber who killed the baby, wasn't it?" she asked without looking at me. I sighed, hoping she would never ask that. "Answer me, Sterling."

"Y-yes," I admitted.

"Did you tell her to kill it?" I was taken aback.

"Lorry, why would you even ask something like that!?"

"You tell me, Sterling. You're the one that went off and had a baby with her and apparently lip locked her at war!"

"Lorry, we've been over this! You know I don't love Amber and you know I regret everything I've done in the past! Why do we still talk about this!?"

"Why do you still do this!?" I froze and sighed.

"Lorry, I'm sorry I kissed Amber. I'm not going to try and make excuses, so I'm sorry. Can we please move on from that?" She looked away from me as she silently let herself cry. "Come here." I wrapped my arms around her. I can't help but to feel bad for her. I'm such an idiot.

#Cole's point of view  
Two days later, Willow came to Terra and asked her for the second 'Twilight' book. She just gave it to her and resisted the temptation to laugh. She'd be done reading all four books in less than a week. "God we have a crazy daughter," Terra laughed.

"I think it's us that's crazy," I laughed. "She's actually really smart."

"Hopefully she'll be smarter than us."

"Let's hope so. Hey, where's Collin?" I asked.

"I don't know I think he's asleep."

#Kai's point of view  
Alex walked into the room. "Is something bothering you?" She sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" she huffed. I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried about October," she admitted. "She just had a baby but her husband doesn't even know his own identity..."

"It'll all turn out fine." I kissed her and left her alone, knowing she'd want to be.

#Nya's point of view  
I went and knocked on Cindy's door, but not a peep came from her room. "Cindy? Cindy, open up! I need to talk to you!" No response. "Cindy!?" I tried to turn the doorknob, but the door was locked.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what's wrong with Cindy!? Suicide!? Did Amber get her!? Will Nate or Charlotte ever remember!? REVIEW!***


	477. Chapter 477 A Cruel Joke

#Nya's point of view  
"Cindy! Cindy open the door!" I exclaimed. No answer. Cole came down the hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Cindy's door is locked and I can't hear anything coming from her room!" Cole looked at the door and was able to rip the door from the wall. I found Cindy laying on the floor. "Cindy!" I couldn't find anything wrong with her. "Call 911!" Cole ran from the room as I tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong with Cindy. She wasn't moving, she wasn't making a sound, but thank goodness she was breathing. The paramedics came and rushed her to the hospital. It was so strange, though. They told me I couldn't be in the ambulance with her. I wondered if it was really someone trying to kidnap her, not the medic team.

I followed close behind them to the hospital, and Cindy was completely unconscious. What's wrong with her!?

#October's point of view  
I went back to the Ninjago hospital and saw Cindy being rushed in, but I was already committed to trying to find Nate. I found the nurse and asked her where he was, and she said he wasn't here anymore. "What do you mean he's not here anymore? He was just here a few days ago," I said.

"Oh, after the soldiers have been here for a certain number of days, we move them to a nurse's house so they can be taken care of there."

"Has he gotten his memory back?"

"No, ma'am."

"Can you tell me what house he's at?" She pulled something up on her computer and wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"That's the address, but be careful. The person that lives there doesn't like people on their property unless they've invited them or has been expecting them." I looked at the piece of paper and read the address more than once.

"Thank you for you help," I said and walked off, still looking at the slip. I walked out of the hospital and onto the cobblestone streets and into the freezing fall air. Over in the side of the kingdom where the castle is, everything is a bit more olden and not as new. We have cobblestone streets instead of paved roads, and I've decided to just keep it that way. I kind of like it; I don't want to change it. It's only a very tiny section of Ninjago, anyway. Nate had apparently had lost his memory for two weeks. I wasn't sure when I was going to visit this house or how exactly I was going to approach it.

I'm the queen, right? I should just be able to show up, right? I don't know. That would seem really rude and it would make me seem uncouth. I mean- yeah, no one can be as uncouth as my brother considering he's not even eighteen yet and he's drinking a lot of the time and he's a teen dad to more than one person which is just crazy because I could never imagine doing something so incredibly stupid. He cheats, he steals, he lies, but he loves. I still don't see how Lorry ever fell in love with someone like my brother. But hey, you have to admit, Sterling is actually really sweet when he wants to be. Like when he got shot? I thought I'd never hear that come out of his mouth. I thought he didn't love me.

And out of all things he could say considering they'd possibly and most likely be his last, that's what he chose to say. I had never seen him cry in my life until that day. I still laugh at the day Sterling threw me onto a train after I had injured my wings and could barely fly, tricking everyone into getting on the train to save me, and then he put the train at full speed without a driver and pretty much tried to kill us. My brother seriously used to be evil, and trust me, I'm not just saying that. I hate to admit it, but my brother used to be a terrible, evil person. Now I can't help but to laugh at it. I walked back into the castle, and Lorry and Sterling were arguing.

Lorry had light tears under her eyes. She saw me and looked back at Sterling. "We'll talk about this later," she said angrily with a tremble in her voice and walked off.

#Sterling's point of view  
October came up to me, but I watched Lorry as she disappeared down the hall. "What was that all about?" she asked. I turned around to look at her, but I found myself looking at the floor instead. October sighed. "Sterling, what did you do?"

"When I went off to war, I- I ran into Amber..."

"And?"

"We- we kissed..."

"Sterling!" I looked up at the ceiling. "Why would you do that!?"

"I didn't mean to, October! It was an accident!" My sister glared at me.

"What excuse could you possibly have for that!?" I looked at the floor. "I'm sure Lorry feels like you've been lying to her all this time. She probably thinks you were just trying to use her." My sister sounded extremely angry.

"October, I-"

"Lorry really loves you. She loves you a lot." October walked off, leaving me standing and looking shamefully at the floor.

#Lorry's point of view  
October found me in the old, abandoned part of the castle. It looks like the west wing from 'Beauty and the Beast' where the paintings are torn and the furniture is always coated with dust and the cursed rose is kept. I sat on the floor up against the wall and October sat next to me. "Are you alright?" she asked me with clear empathy.

"Sterling just- I don't know, October," I cried. October put an arm around me to try and comfort me.

"I know, Lorry. I'm sorry. It's just who Sterling is, and trust me, I know he's sorry." I just looked out the dirty window. "Sterling loves you." I finally looked at her. "He really does love you a lot. Don't let whatever he does get to you. Remember, it's Sterling we're talking about here." We laughed. "My brother's just an idiot." October always knows how to make a person feel better. I don't know how she does it. Sterling walked down the hall and stopped in front of the two of us, but I didn't look at him. October got up and walked off.

"Lorry, I'm sorry," he said, but I still refused to look at him. He sighed and sat next to me. "Hey," he said, trying to get me to acknowledge I knew he was there. "Please look at me." I looked at him, and the expression in his eyes and on his face wasn't like I imagined it would. He was actually sorry. "Listen, I- I-" I looked away from him. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have done what I did. I should've never done what I did with Amber, I should've never killed tons of innocent people including my sister, including Ashley, and I shouldn't have become a hellhound. I- I shouldn't drink, and I shouldn't be doing a lot of other things at seventeen. I shouldn't have gone off to war and kissed Amber, so I'm going to stop making excuses for it." I looked at him, the expression in his green eyes still the same. "I love you, okay?" I started laughing.

"I'm so glad I didn't shoot you," I said. Sterling laughed and kissed me, and I wasn't hesitant to kiss him back.

#Nya's point of view  
When they finally let me into the hospital room to see Cindy, I hadn't seen her for at least and hour or two. I rushed into her room, and she was just sitting their laughing and talking to the doctor and she seemed completely fine. "Cindy!? Oh my gosh are you alright!?" The doctor turned around.

"Don't worry. It was all planned between the two of us. It was only a cruel joke. She's fine." I glared at the so called 'doctor.'

"Jay! That was not funny!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh my gosh Jay you so would! But yay you're back! And will Nate remember? What about Charlotte? REVIEW!***


	478. Chapter 478 Happening So Fast

(I gave you a bonus chapter for the day... So now you have to promise to review :))

#Jay's point of view  
Yep. Cindy and I had planned the entire thing and we told a few of the guys about it. "Jay! That was awful!" Cindy and I just laughed. I wrapped my arm around Nya.

"Don't worry. It might never happen again." She slapped me on the chest and I just laughed. I kissed her and tried not to laugh while I did. "Come on. Let's go home."

#Lloyd's point of view  
Later that night and all the kids were in bed, we all sat around the kitchen and dining room and the girls sat up on the counter and we were all laughing and joking around. Kai stopped for a second. "Oh my god... You know what I just realized?" he said.

"What?" Cole said, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Garmadon and I are grandfathers to the same kids." We all started laughing and realized he was right.

"Hey, it's my nieces and nephews we're talking about here," I said. We all just laughed.

"Does your dad even know we have Charlotte and the twins?" Ashley asked me. My mouth opened to say yes, but then I realized I'd be lying.

"No..." Ashley laughed at me and I kissed her for a second or two.

"Has anyone ever stopped to think about how weird kissing is?" Kay said. "Anyone?"

"I have," Terra laughed.

"No, seriously!" Kay laughed. "Two people putting their lips together to show affection. Out of all things, people put their lips together. I'm just sayin'," Kay laughed.

"Now that I think about it, you're right," Cole said. We all just sat there and laughed as we thought about it.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow came in. "I finished!" she exclaimed.

"You finished what?" Terra asked.

"The book," Willow said like she was unsure of what she was saying. "Can I have the third one?" None of the other ninjas knew what Willow was talking about.

"Willow, I just gave that book to you a day or two ago."

"I know." Terra sighed.

"Willow, you're supposed to be in bed," I said.

"I have been in bed!"

"Doing what?" I asked.

"...Reading?"

"Willow, we told you to go to bed," Terra told her.

"I was in bed. I was reading." I laughed and Terra glared at me. Terra looked back at Willow.

"I'll give the third book to you in the morning. You need to go to bed."

"And do what?" I laughed at Willow.

"Sleep," Terra said.

"That's no fun," Willow said.

"Then dream about something crazy," I laughed.

"Like what?"

"How Lloyd and Ashley somehow ended up together," I laughed.

"Okay...?" Willow said like she was weirded out. She went back to her room, and I looked up at Lloyd and Ashley who were just staring at me.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'how we somehow ended up together'?" Lloyd said.

"Because you're Lloyd and she's Ashley," Kai said. I laughed.

"Because Lloyd's a sweetheart," Ashley laughed and rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. "He's like a big teddy bear," Ashley laughed. Lloyd laughed at her and kissed her. "And I think he's hot," Ashley said a bit sheepishly and laughed. We all started laughing when we saw Lloyd's face expression when she said that. He just looked at her. "I'm just sayin'," she said and bit her lower lip. We all just laughed about it.

#Kai's point of view  
"Okay, I have a question," Jay said. We all stopped laughing and looked at him, preparing for whatever stupid thing he was probably about to say. "What did you guys do when we were gone and off at war?"

"I think I can answer that," Alex said and held her hand up a little bit.

"Okay, let's hear it," I said.

"Well, we all found two other men to love," she laughed.

"Oh really? What were their names?" Cole asked. Alex started laughing.

"Ben and Jerry." We all started laughing. "We missed you guys, though," Alex laughed.

"And I'm sure Ben and Jerry miss you now that we're here," I joked. Alex laughed and kissed me. Kissing her had to be the first sweet thing I had tasted since I had been home from war.

#October's point of view  
I was right in front of the house Nate was being taken care at, but every time I was about to take a step towards the house, I would freeze. I couldn't do it. I picked up my feet and just went back to the castle. I just couldn't do it. I walked back into the castle and found Sterling sitting on the couch on his phone, and I noticed Ash, his little ten month old son, completely asleep on him. He was letting Ash lay there on him, too. He had his arm around Ash and his hand on his back. I laughed. "Hey, October," Sterling said.

"Hey, what's up? You and your son seem tired," I laughed. Sterling looked away from his phone and down at Ash who was asleep on his stomach. Sterling rubbed his back.

"He woke up and we couldn't get him back to sleep, so I just held him and he fell asleep on me," Sterling said and scuffed up his hair. I laughed.

"He looks just like you," I said. Sterling just laughed. "He acts like you too." Sterling stuck his tongue out at me, and I stuck mine out back.

"Any news on Nate?"

"No, not really. I couldn't really find the courage to go up to that person's house," I said. "Hey, do you think I should get rid of the cobblestone streets?" I asked.

"Why would you want to do that? It's only a really tiny section of Ninjago. It's not affecting anything. What would you do? Pave the road?"

"Yeah, but I like the cobblestone." Lorry walked in and grabbed her phone off the table.

"Is Ash still asleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah." She pecked Sterling on his lips, which is probably the shortest kiss I've ever seen them give each other.

"I see the two of you resolved the little argument you had earlier," I said.

"Yep." I laughed at Sterling's one syllable answer.

#Sterling's point of view  
I don't mind that Ash is completely asleep on me. To be honest, I'm kind of glad that he did. It makes me feel closer to him, and it feels strange having a little baby asleep on you. I can feel his breathing and I'm sure he can probably feel mine. I felt him tense up, and he made a small whimpering sound. "Hey, hey, don't wake up. Daddy's right here," I said and scuffed up his already wild hair and his body loosened and he calmed down and fell back asleep. I smiled. I put him back to bed and got in my own. Lorry came in and got in next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey," I said tiredly.

"I have a question. When's the last time you drank? Have you broken your record yet?"

"It's been about a week."

"A week? I thought it's been longer than that."

"Hey, don't worry, it was only a sip of alcohol," I said. Lorry laughed.

"You've got to stop doing that," she laughed.

"It's clearly funny to you," I laughed.

"I know," she laughed. "It really shouldn't be." I laughed. She sighed. "It was really cute when Ash fell asleep on your stomach," she said.

"You thought that was cute?"

"Of course it was cute," she laughed. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. "Hard to believe we're going to have another one in about eight and a half months."

#October's point of view  
I couldn't take it anymore. I ran back out onto the frozen cobblestone streets as the snow fell from the sky and whirled around me. The frost stung my nose and made my cheeks and toes feel numb as I ran. I ran up to the door of the house, forgetting what the nurse had said about the owner of the house. I knocked on the door, and a man answered. "What do you want?" he asked; clearly a grouch.

"I- I'm here to see Nate," I said.

"I don't have a Nate here," he said.

"The- the soldier you're taking care of. Please, I really need to see him." I spotted Nate in the background and I stepped into the house without being invited in.

"Little lady, I didn't say you could come into my house!" the man said. He clearly has no clue who I am. Nate just looked at me, and the bandages weren't on his head anymore. I just looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Nate? Nate, please tell me you remember! You have to! It's me! It's October!" I cried. He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know who you are, I- I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone named October."

"Your name's Nate! You're my husband! You lost your memory at war and I had a baby girl while you were away and I named her after your sister Lizzy who died of cancer! Please, Nate!" I cried. "You have to remember! You have to know who I am!"

"I- my name isn't Nate."

"Then what is it!?" He just shook his head.

"I- I don't know. They found me without dog tags, I- I'm sorry," he said. I pulled the dog tags from my pocket.

"They're right here," I sobbed. He took them from me and looked at them. He just shook his head.

"I've never seen these before in my life," he said. This can't be happening.

"She's right there," the owner of the house said. I turned around. He had called the police on me. The officers grabbed my arms and began to take me away.

"Nate, please! Tell them you know who I am!" I cried. The officers looked at Nate and he just shook his head, but he clearly felt bad about letting this happen to me. He probably thought I was just some confused teenager that desperately needed help. They pulled me out into the freezing, snowy Ninjago air as the wind blew my hair across my face and stuck to my wet tears streaming from my eyes. "Nate! Please!" I screamed. The door to the house shut and I thought I might pass out crying.

#Nate's point of view  
I opened my hand and looked down at the silver dog tags. That girl had to be mental. There's no possible way I'm married at this age or have a daughter. I don't know my exact age, I just know I'm young. I don't know my name, I just know it's not Nate. I looked at the dog tags that read "Nathan Turner." I looked at the birth year. It was seventeen; almost eighteen. Then I read the address of the home.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The owner of the house came over to me. "Can you tell me where this is?" I pointed to the address, and his eyes became wide.

"It- it's the castle!"

"The castle?"

"It's where the queen lives!" he said. I looked back at the tags. I read them over and over again each time faster and faster. Then everything felt like it was dropped on me. These dog tags are mine.

#October's point of view  
Snow was falling all around me and they opened the door to the car when I saw the door to the house fly open and Nate was in the doorway. I froze, and the officers stopped when they heard him scream. "OCTOBER!" I ripped myself from the officers arms as Nate ran down the pathway from the house through the falling snow and I ran to him and he threw his arms around me as I continued to cry. "Oh my god October I'm so sorry!" he cried.

I pulled back and kissed him. I had to keep the kiss short because I was short of breath. I was so happy. My tears had gone from tears of fear and hopelessness to tears of happiness and I had faith again. Nate remembers.

Review :"}


	479. Chapter 479 Changing it Up

#October's point of view  
"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry," Nate cried. I pulled back a little bit and kissed him again. "I can't believe I ever forgot," he said. I laughed and looked at him as the snow fell and stuck to his hair and his coat. He finally remembers. We went home and Lizzy was asleep, so he'd have to wait to see her until morning. I'm just happy he's back.

#Cole's point of view  
In the morning, Terra woke up and took her phone off of the nightstand. She sat up and looked at it. "Something wrong?" I asked her.

"I promised Willow I'd take her to the library today," she said. "I'm just really tired and I don't feel like going."

"You could just-" and Willow came into the room, and I started laughing and I sat up.

"Let's go to the library!" she exclaimed.

"Can I get dressed first?" Terra laughed.

"I don't know, can you?" Willow laughed when Terra glared at her. Willow climbed into bed in between us. She looked at me. "Daddy, why are you wearing your boxers and a t-shirt?" Terra laughed at me.

"Because I was too lazy to put on my sweatpants," I laughed.

"Why aren't you coming to the library, Daddy?"

"I'm too lazy." Willow crossed her arms and Terra laughed.

"You are very lazy," Willow said. I laughed.

"I'll take you next time," I said.

"What kind of books am I allowed to check out?" she asked Terra.

"At this point, Willow, I don't really care. No health books, though. I don't know what you're going to learn from those," Terra laughed. Willow gave us both a funny look.

"I don't get it..."

"It's nothing, Willow," I laughed. "We'll explain it to you when you're older, and by 'we' I mean your mother." Terra punched me in the arm and I laughed.

"Where's your brother?" Terra asked Willow.

"I don't know. Probably still asleep."

"Have you fed your fish this morning?" I asked her.

"No!" She got up and ran from the room to feed her fish and I laughed. I got up and got dressed, but I felt like getting back in bed. Someone called Terra, but I didn't know exactly what was going on, but it didn't sound good.

"What!?... Are you serious?... Ugh, tell her I'll be there in a little while." She hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"My sister just got arrested," she said and grabbed her jacket.

"I'm guessing I probably need to take Willow to the library?"

"Yep."

"So, why exactly did your sister get arrested and why can't your brother get her?"

"Well, my sister's an idiot and my brother is a hellhound and is probably burning in hell, so, yeah. Bye!" She didn't give me time to say anything and just pressed her lips on mine and kissed me goodbye and walked out and Willow came in the room.

"What?" I said.

"The two of you kiss too much."

"How would you know that I was just kissing her?"

"Because I was right outside in the hallway and you could hear it when you pulled your lips apart," she said. I just glared at her and she changed the subject. "So I guess you're taking me to the library?"

"Yep."

"Is my uncle really burning in hell?"

"Don't repeat that, Willow," I said.

"Why?"

"Just don't. Come on. Let's go."

"Okay." Willow is extremely smart, but she's also clueless.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I sat up next to Ashley in bed and she had her head on my shoulder as I stared off out the window. "Do you think Charlotte will ever recognize me?"

"I think she'll warm up to you and start calling you her dad," she said.

"I can't take them to see my dad or tell my dad about them until she remembers."

"What's your mom and dad going to think or react when they see you have kids? They know we're married don't they?"

"I'm pretty sure they showed up to the wedding," I laughed. "Okay, it'd be like Dominic when he's twenty years old, he shows up on your doorstep, you haven't seen him since- well, really since you fought with him, and he tells you he has three kids. And this is my dad we're talking about, too. Him and Misako."

"Your mom's name is Misako?"

"Yep. I can't wait to see the look on my dad's face."

#Sterling's point of view  
I didn't feel like going to school today, so I didn't, and Lorry didn't either. I sat on the couch and Ash was the only one awake so I held him. "Why didn't you just bite Amber?" Lorry said.

"She probably would've tasted bitter and impure," I said and cringed a little bit. Lorry laughed. "Does your dad know we have kids?"

"Well, if he was at our wedding or at least watching it at home, he would've seen the announcement we gave."

"Would your dad care?"

"Oh, I don't know. He's always been a bit more about Lloyd. My mom, too. I don't even think Lloyd knew I existed until a few years after I was born. By the way, Ash is trying to eat your dog tags." I looked down at Ash who was trying to fit them into his mouth.

"Hey, don't eat those." I took them out of his mouth and Ash sighed and put his head on my stomach.

"Someone looks like they're getting a little bit tired," Lorry laughed as Ash fell asleep on me again. "You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"Your the father to the grandchildren of the two greatest super villains that ever lived. The Shadow King and Lord Garmadon." I laughed and realized she was right.

"Wow I'm and idiot," I laughed. "Then again, though, your dad's not evil anymore."

"That's a good point, but still. I think it's just funny." I looked down at my son asleep on my stomach and rubbed his back. I'm glad I have him.

#October's point of view  
I brought Lizzy to Nate, and it was like she recognized who he was. She smiled and held her arms out to him for him to take her. I laughed and Nate took her and she put her hands all in his hair like she was playing with play-dough. I laughed. "So, tell me, how did that whole amnesia thing happen?"

"After we got separated, someone dropped some sort of smoke bomb where I was, and it screwed our minds up and I couldn't remember a thing. It was so strange, too. When the smoke cleared up, 'R.T.' was written in the dirt." I froze and felt myself stand up straight.

"R.T.?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Rick Thompson."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh, psh. Of course. How did I not see that before. REVIEW!***


	480. Chapter 480 Glass

#October's point of view  
"Of course. Why didn't I see this before!?" I said.

"Rick did this?"

"Yes," I sighed and face palmed.

"How did you even meet Rick? I didn't hear a thing about him until after you became queen," Nate said.

"Sterling still went to a normal high school, and he met Rick there and he had him over one night while they goofed off, and he just developed a huge crush on me. I don't really know, you'd have to ask Sterling."

"Ah-buh."

"That's right, Lizzy," I laughed. "Do you think we should go back to that man that took care of you and thank him for his hospitality and apologize for my craziness and all the drama?" I laughed.

"ABAAABAA!"

"Quiet, Lizzy, I wasn't asking you," I laughed. Nate laughed at Lizzy. She looks just like her father.

"Probably. We should go later tonight," he said and looked back at Lizzy. "Has Lizzy been out in the snow before?" he asked.

"Do you think it'd be too cold for her?" He looked at me and shook his head.

"We'd just have to put her in something warm," he said.

"Ggaaaah." I laughed at Lizzy.

"Whatever happened to Amber?" Nate asked me.

"I don't know. Sterling apparently ran into her at war, kissed her, and pushed her over the side of a cliff into a river, but- apparently Wednesday had talked to her and she's the one who told Lorry about Amber and Sterling lip locking, so..."

"Why would Sterling-"

"Because he's Sterling and he's an idiot and Amber has the ability of mind control, so yeah."

"Lovely." We both just laughed. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders and I just looked at Lizzy.

#Cole's point of view  
"Okay, Willow? Don't even go into the health section, okay?"

"Why? Does it have stuff in it that's secret that only certain people can know about?"

"Uh... Sure. Why not? Go pick out some of the longest books you can find so I don't have to bring you back here anytime soon, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay." I stepped outside to call Terra and find out what was going on.

"Hey, what's the deal on your sister?"

"Well, they're asking me to bail her out, but I really don't want to." I laughed.

"I'm sure you don't. What'd she do?"

"Destroyed property, set a building on fire, all this stupid stuff. How's Willow?"

"Trying to find the longest, probably most boring, books in the library." Terra laughed.

"Hey, I have to go. Her attorney just showed up."

"Bye." I walked back inside, and I saw Willow talking to someone, and I took a closer look at him before I realized who he was. Well, this is just awkward. She's talking to Lloyd's dad. I waited for Lloyd's dad to leave before I went over to Willow. I didn't ask about him. Willow was holding the biggest book I had ever seen in my life. "Come on, Willow. Let's go." Glad I avoided awkwardness...

#October's point of view  
Later that night, Nate and I went to the man's house and knocked on the door. He answered, and he was about to snap at us until he realized who we were. "Well, hello there," he said with a smile. "Please, come in, come in." We stepped in and looked around for a second.

"We're just here to apologize for the nuttiness," I laughed.

"We just came back to thank you for your hospitality and to thank you for taking care of me when I was sick," Nate said.

#Nate's point of view

"Of course; anytime," the man said. Then the glass on the man's window that October was standing in front of flew everywhere and a blood stain appeared on October's coat as she fell to the floor.

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry was off somewhere else and I was sitting on the couch with my legs pulled up and I was on my phone. Ash still wasn't sleeping well, so I held him and he fell asleep with his head on my stomach again and was wrapped up in his blanket and his arms laying at his side. I kept my hand on his back as he slept. Then Wednesday burst in. "My mom's trying to kill your sister and you and your family!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Sterling is so going to hunt her down and kill her... What if Rick had something to do with it? REVIEW!***


	481. Chapter 481 He's Her Dad?

#Sterling's point of view  
Wednesday's sudden outburst startled Ash and he jumped. "Hey, it's okay, I gotcha," I said and he fell back asleep and loosened. I looked up at Wednesday. "What do you mean?"

"My mom is trying to kill us all!"

"Aren't you part of my family?"

"I am, but she thinks I'm on her side!"

"Well whose side are you on?"

"I- I don't know!"

"How do I know you're not just trying to lead me into your mother's trap?"

"Dad, please! Your sister's already been shot!"

"What!?" I was trying to stay quiet so I wouldn't disturb Ash, but I couldn't help it. Wednesday frantically nodded. I picked up my phone and called Nate. He answered.

"October's been shot!" he cried.

"You think I don't know that already!?" I yelled quietly. "Is she okay!?"

"I think she's fine, but I- I don't know!"

"Get her back to the castle!" I hung up and looked back at Wednesday. "How do I know you're not the one who shot her!?"

"Come check my pockets for a gun or any weapons!" Lorry ran in and froze when she saw Wednesday.

"What is she doing here!?" she said.

"Lorry, come here." She came as sat down next to me and I carefully handed her Ash. I stood up and told Wednesday to take her coat off. She handed it to me, and on the hidden pocket of the inside of the coat was a gun. Wednesday's jaw dropped and she froze.

"I- I don't know how-"

"You lied! You-"

"No! They planted that in my pocket! I swear!"

"Who's they?" She acted like she wasn't supposed to say that.

"She- she's traveling with Rick, I-" She had nothing else to say.

"Of course she is," I said. "Where is she?"

"I- I don't know, I- I'm sorry, I- I only came to warn you, I-" What are we supposed to do!?

#Kai's point of view  
"Okay, we have to plan a trip for all of us to go on. Just- not something as crazy as the Titanic," Alex laughed.

"No kidding," Cole said.

"I will never be intoxicated again," I said. "I mean- yeah never mind."

"What? Because you ended up with Blake?" Jay laughed.

"Yeah..." Alex said. I laughed.

"Hey, you know how you said you and my dad were grandparents to the same children?" Lloyd said.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized you and the Shadow King are the grandparents to the same children, too." Everyone started laughing.

"Wow my son's an idiot," I said. "I love him, I love him a lot, but he's an idiot."

"Well, considering he murdered his sister and he murdered Ashley here," Lloyd said, "yeah, your son's an idiot. Sorry." We all just laughed because we knew it was true.

"Hey, but even I have to admit, Sterling has turned into someone completely different," Ashley said.

"Well, he's a teen parent to more than one person, and-"

"Oh, be quiet," Alex interrupted me. I laughed.

#Cole's point of view  
I felt my phone buzz and I took it out of my pocket. My dad had texted me. I read his text, and I felt really stupid. "Oh, great..."

"What's wrong?" Terra asked.

"My dad apparently doesn't seem to have gotten the fact that I really don't want to be a freaking performer, singer, and or dancer, so now guess who's performing at some half time show here in Ninjago?" Terra started laughing.

"Is it you?" she laughed.

"Nope."

"Who is it then?"

"All of us!"

#October's point of view  
I laid on the floor half unconscious. Amber walked in the door and put her hand on the man's shoulder, and they both smiled evilly, and then Amber shot Nate and he collapsed beside me. Why wasn't the man doing anything!? "Thanks, Dad," Amber said, and the man turned into the Shadow King. It was a trick.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh, of course! :( REVIEW!***


	482. Chapter 482 Tell Me

#October's point of view  
Now we were both laying on the floor in our own blood and misery as Amber and her father just smirked at us. I felt too weak to use my elemental powers to blow the lights in the room out, but I felt like I had to try.

#Nate's point of view  
I looked over at October, and her eyes had gone completely whack. Her irises looked like shattered glass, and the whites of her eyes were darker than night and her pupils as white as snow. "October! October stop! Don't do that!" I yelled in a whisper. She shut her eyes and kept them closed. Sterling came flying in with a gun in his hand, and he pointed it straight at Amber and her father.

"Sterling!?" Amber blurted. She seemed shocked that he was here. "I- I sent Wednesday to kill you! How are you still alive!?" Sterling's face expression changed.

"You sent her to- but-" He looked down at the floor, confused about something and lowered the gun a little bit. "Why-" He was clearly confused about something.

#Sterling's point of view  
She had sent her to kill us, all of us, yet- she didn't... She warned us. She told us that Amber was going to kill us, but she was scared to tell us that she had sent her to kill us. She didn't kill us. My daughter that I thought wanted nothing to do with me and I didn't mind not having a thing to do with her considering she's the daughter to the girl I can't stand. "What? Did you get to her before she got you?" Amber said.

"No, I- she got to me..." I said, a falter in my voice. Amber laughed.

"Oh, goodness, Sterling! Look at the softy you've turned into!" Amber laughed. That angered me so much that I raised my gun without a thought and shot her, and she fell to the floor. The Shadow King looked at me.

"Are you crazy!?" he said. I shot him, but the bullet went straight through him. He laughed. "Shadows never die," he said in a deep voice that rumbled like thunder. Then he disappeared into the shadows, and I noticed Amber's body was gone. I knew she wasn't dead. Where was Rick at? He never showed up. I called some royal guards to come and get the two of them who were now both laying unconscious. I sighed. Sometimes I really hate my life.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra and I were sitting in bed when Willow came in. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I've already read halfway through this book, and it's really boring. Do you have a dictionary I can read?"

"Okay, let me get this straight. You think that book is really boring, so you want to read a dictionary?" She nodded. I just looked at Terra and laughed. "You're serious?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll give it to you in the morning; right after I make sure some certain words aren't in there. Willow gave me a funny look and I laughed when Terra nudged me. "Alright, go to bed, Willow." She hugged me and left. I looked at Terra. "Our daughter wants to read a dictionary?"

#Sterling's point of view  
I have no clue how October and Nate are. I had my legs stretched out across the couch and I was on my phone texting my friends and on the Internet and Lorry walked in with Ash. His eyes were puffy and red from crying. He was looking at me. "You been crying, buddy?" He outstretched his arms to me and Lorry gave him to me and I held him and he kept his head rested on my chest and his knees pulled up underneath him.

"I don't think he's been feeling well," Lorry said.

"Yeah. He doesn't seem to be sleeping well," I said and rubbed his back.

"He does when he's asleep on you." I laughed and Lorry put her lips on mine. "I'll be right back." When she left, Wednesday walked in.

"Hey," I said without looking up at her. "Can- can I ask you something?" I put my phone down and I pulled my knees towards me and Wednesday sat next to me. "Why didn't you just kill us?" Wednesday looked at the floor.

"I- I couldn't... I couldn't do it. I- I didn't want to turn out like my mom, I- I wanted to do what you did. I wanted a second chance, but-" She looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Dad..." There was a small silence.

"I would hug you right now, but I have your little brother asleep on me." Wednesday laughed. "It's okay, Wednesday. Anyone deserves a second chance. Trust me, if I got one-" Wednesday just laughed, but I looked at her eyes. "Wednesday, are- are you crying?" Her smile faded and she nodded. "Wednesday-" I didn't know what to say to her. "Why don't you stay at the castle?" She looked at me.

"Dad, I don't think I-"

"Let me rephrase that. You're staying at the castle." She laughed. Then I remembered. Lorry's pregnant, and I just told the daughter that I had with someone else she could stay here. What am I to tell Lorry? How's she going to react?

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh man Lorry's going to be mad... And where did Amber go and why didn't Rick show up? And you have to admit, Sterling's changed _a lot_. What changes have you seen in Sterling? How has your point of view changed on him? REVIEW!***


	483. Chapter 483 Attatchment

#Sterling's point of view  
Maybe my daughter isn't as bad as I thought she was. Maybe she's not like her mother. "Dad, are- are you sure? W-what about Lorry?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her." Wednesday smiled and looked at Ash who was now completely asleep on me.

"That's really my little brother?" she laughed.

"Yep. This is one of four half siblings that you have."

"Four?"

"You didn't hear that. I said three," I said.

"Oh, is Lorry-"

"I said three!" Wednesday laughed.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm not telling anyone." She looked at Ash. "Can I hold him?" I gently handed the sleeping baby to her even though Lorry would probably kill me. "He's so cute," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, Dad..."

"What're you sorry for? It's me that should be sorry."

"No, I- I shouldn't have come to the castle like that and-"

"I found you in the woods."

"I know, but- instead of telling the media that I was your daughter, I should've come to you first to explain it to you... I- I'm sorry... And I- I should've never told the media that Lorry was pregnant... That wasn't my business, it was yours..."

"Wednesday, it's fine. Stop worrying about it." She gave me Ash. "You should probably go to bed."

"You're the one that has to go to school tomorrow," she said as she got up.

"Don't talk to me that way," I said without looking at her. She just laughed.

#October's point of view  
I ran into Wednesday in the hallway. "Wednesday?"

"Oh, um- Hi, Aunt October, I- I guess I'm staying at the castle now..." I laughed. "No hard feelings about me trying to assassinate you?" We both laughed.

"No, not at all," I laughed. "But living here at the castle is going to be- different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're royalty now," I said. Wednesday realized I was right.

"Wow, um- okay," she said like she was feeling light headed.

"Also, things can get awkward here."

"Huh?"

"Well, Sterling and Lorry lip lock every five minutes, so don't let that bother you." She just looked at me. "You think I'm kidding, don't you? You just wait," I laughed and walked off.

#Cole's point of view  
In the morning, I picked up the dictionary and sat in bed going through it making sure certain words weren't in there. "Why does our daughter want to read a dictionary?" Terra asked sleepily as she still lay on her stomach not wanting to get up.

"I have no idea," I said as I flipped to the next page.

"Ugh, I'm tired."

"I can see that," I laughed.

"So tell me exactly what the deal is on the whole half time thing even though I know I'll forget and have to ask you again."

"I don't know I probably need to call my dad."

"Why did your dad sign us up for this?"

"Because he thought that if we can win the stupid Ninjago Talent Show, we can perform a half time show," I sighed.

"Aren't you at all mad at him?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I flipped the page.

"What event are we performing at exactly?"

"Some college football thing."

"Ah."

"Sit up," I laughed. "Stop being lazy."

"Coming from you?" she laughed and sat up next to me. She put her hand on my cheek and I looked up at her and gave her the kiss she wanted.

"I told you so." I looked at the door, and Willow was standing there.

"You told us what?" She laughed and sat in between us.

"That the two of you kiss too much."

"Hey, we are not as near as bad as your cousin Sterling," I said. Willow laughed.

"I could argue against that," she said. Terra and I looked at each other and laughed. "Can I have the dictionary?" I looked at Terra.

"Wanna make sure I checked everything?" I laughed.

"I think I can trust you." I laughed and gave Willow the dictionary. "Go read, wild thing." She took the dictionary and laughed and ran back to her room. Later, around noon, we were all sitting and talking about the half time show.

"My dad just texted me," I said. "Oh, great... Guess what we're supposed to be performing?"

"Okay, first, why can't we just cancel?" Kai asked as he held Blake.

"Because it's already been all over the news," I said with irritation.

"So, what are we performing?" Jay asked.

"We have to perform one song of our choice, a Michael Jackson song-"

"Hip thrusts!"

"Shut it, Jay!" I said. Jay was trying to conceal a laugh. "And my dad says we have to- oh no. Not happening."

"What? What is it?" Zane asked.

"We have to perform an LMFAO song." I put my phone down and looked at everyone's faces. They were frozen.

"Is the half time show going to be garish?" I looked over at the door way, and Willow was there.

"Willow, what does that even mean?" Terra asked.

"Hey, can I go and jump off a cliff instead of-"

"That would just be daft," Willow cut Lloyd off.

"Willow, where did you even learn those words and what the heck do they mean?" I said.

"Go look it up in a dictionary." She left the room, and Terra and I exchanged dumbfounded glances and looked back to the doorway she disappeared from.

"You let her read the dictionary, didn't you?" Lloyd said.

"Yep," I said without looking at him.

"Nice job."

"What Michael Jackson song are we performing and do I have to do hip thrusts?" Jay asked with his hand up in the air like he was some sarcastic student.

"Yes, yes you do."

"Darn it!"

#Kai's point of view  
Oh great. We have to sing in dance on TVs everywhere thanks to Cole's dad. And seriously!? LMFAO!? Someone kill me now. Which song, though? It's going to be real awkward and embarrassing to do 'Sexy and I Know It', 'Sorry for Party Rockin'' has bad language, and 'Shots'? Yeah, I don't know about that. If we sang 'Party Rock Anthem', I don't know wether I can shuffle or not, and I will NOT wear spandex or animal print clothing!

#Sterling's point of view  
In the morning, I had to get up and of course go to school early because I got a morning detention. Ash had woken up early and wouldn't go back to sleep, so Lorry asked me to go ahead and drop him off at his daycare and she said she'd see me at school later. When I dropped Ash off, though, and I gave him to the lady, and the look on his face was a look I'm not going to forget. His face and eyes said "you're leaving me!?" I had to leave before I saw him cry and I felt guilty. The entire day, it was like I couldn't look away from Lorry. She was just like a huge distraction. I didn't want her or the baby to get hurt. She finally came up to me at my locker. "Sterling, stop worrying. I'm fine. I'm not going to get hurt."

"But what about the-"

"I'm watching out for it. I can take care of myself, okay?" The bell rung.

"Alright. Bye." She put her lips to mine, and the kiss was shorter than I hoped it would be. I got to class and slumped down in my seat. I hate high school. When I picked Ash up, the lady that worked there was standing up and holding him close to her trying to get him to calm down as he cried. The lady saw me and brought him over to me.

"Hey, look who's here," she said to Ash. He saw me and his eyes were red and puffy from crying and he leaned to me and reached his arms out to me for me to take him.

"Hey, buddy," I said as I held him and he buried his head into my shoulder and neck.

"I don't think he's been feeling too well," the lady said. "But he sure does seem to love you," she laughed. I smiled and turned my head a little bit to see him falling asleep already. "Your wife already got Melody and Harmony." That was nothing unusual.

"Thank you," I said and went back to the castle. I don't know what it is with Ash and always being unable to sleep and restless, but he's only that way until he sees me and knows I'm there.

#October's point of view  
Nate and I turned out to be fine, and Nate went out with some friends somewhere and he told me he might not even be back until three in the morning, but I didn't really care or mind. In the middle of the night, I woke up with a gag on my mouth, and Rick was right there, and I wasn't at the castle.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no October! D: and aaaawwwww Ash has an attachment to Sterling :} and lol the ninjas performing at a half time show we all know something's gonna go wrong:)... REVIEW!***


	484. Chapter 484 You?

#October's point of view  
I tried to scream, but I couldn't as Amber tied my hands behind my back. "Oh, shut up," she said. "No one can hear you." She stepped out in front of me. Rick just glared at me, and I gave him the evil eye. I felt strong enough to blow the lights out in the place, and the glass from the lights went everywhere. You couldn't see a thing. The air seemed still and unmoving, and it was like I was terrified to move.

#Sterling's point of view  
In the middle of the night, Lorry had to get up to take care of Ash. I don't know why he's not sleeping well. I think he might just not be feeling well. When Lorry hadn't come back for an hour, I got up and went down to Ash's room where Lorry was holding him and trying to get him to calm down as he let out small whimpers and cries. Luckily, he wasn't crying loud at all, but he was definitely crying. Ash saw me and leaned to me and held out his arms. He let out this little tiny peep that sounded a bit like "uh" like he was trying to get my attention. I laughed and walked over to him and took him from Lorry. I kept my hand on his back and he buried his head into my shoulder and neck and his crying completely stopped. Lorry laughed.

"Out of all people," she laughed, "he's most attached to you." I just smiled and looked at Ash who was already falling asleep.

"It can't be because I'm warm," I said. "I'm a vampire. My skin's freezing and so is yours." Lorry laughed.

"Well, if he's a little vampire then his skin's cold too, so maybe it doesn't matter."

"But he's warm," I said. Lorry laughed. She kissed me more than once, but we had to keep it quiet and short so I could keep Ash asleep.

#Lorry's point of view  
That kid is completely attached to his father. Sterling is the only one that can get that kid to sleep and calm down. I always pick up Melody and Harmony and leave Ash so Sterling can pick him up unless Sterling does something stupid and gets detention or something and has to stay after school. I don't know what it is with that kid. He'll fall asleep on Sterling's shoulder, stomach, chest, and even in his lap. Sterling doesn't seem to mind it, either. Melody is a bit more attached to me, though. Harmony seems off and on her own.

She seems independent and able to take care of herself. Wednesday- I don't mind her being here. I still feel a little bit uncomfortable about her around my kids, though. I still don't think something's right with her.

#October's point of view  
My eyes finally adjusted so I could see in the dark, and I could see Rick and Amber. "Please leave us for a second, Amber," Rick said. I felt myself stiffen. Amber left and Rick knelt down in front of me. "October, I'm letting you go." I was completely shocked. I felt myself say 'what!?' under my gag. "If you promise to marry me."

***REVIEW! Omg WHAT!? October! Sterling, Nate! Where are you!? Is there really a good side in Wednesday, or is she faking? And aaww you have to admit Sterling and Ash are adorable :) and gees Sterling you've changed a lot... I still remember chapter 240 when you- well, I'll let the readers figure that out:) And song suggestions for what the ninjas should sing? I need the following:

Two songs of choice

Michael Jackson song

LMFAO song :D

REVIEW!


	485. Chapter 485 The Memory's Back

#October's point of view  
I hadn't used mind control since my Uncle Cole's wedding. I hated using it, and I'm scared to. When I'm done with him, he can easily come back and get me, but I used it anyway. He untied the gag on my mouth and then the the rope that dug into my wrists and held them behind me. "Goodbye, Rick," I laughed. When I left, I noticed Amber had disappeared. I didn't think much of it, though. When I got back to the castle, Nate was there on the phone, and as soon as he saw me he hung up his phone and ran to me and threw his arms around me.

"October! I was so worried!" he cried.

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"What happened!?"

"Nothing, Nate," I lied, "I'm fine. I promise."

"Alright, well, let's just go to bed." And I didn't tell him about what happened.

#Cole's point of view  
In the morning, I woke up with Terra wrapped up in my arms and her back up against my chest. I sat up and Terra woke up. "Hey, you alright?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Willow came running in and handed me the dictionary.

"I finished!" she exclaimed.

"You read this entire dictionary?" I said.

"Yep."

"What was your favorite word?" I asked her.

"Bamboozle!"

"Willow, that's not even a word," I said.

"Yeah huh! Look it up!" I did, and she was right.

"Wow, my three year old is teaching me vocabulary."

"You mean your lexicon?" Willow said.

"Uh... Sure..." I said. Terra started laughing.

"Are you going to be tricking us with your fancy vocabulary?" Terra laughed.

"If you mean bemuse you, yes. Yes I am." Terra and I just exchanged glances.

"Guess we're in for it now," I said. We both started laughing.

#Zane's point of view  
All of us are worried about Alex; we really are. She hasn't really been herself since the day after Jay came home. She's been a bit sad and depressed and wanting to be by herself, sometimes not even wanting Kai's company. She had been diagnosed with depression after Sterling was halfway to world domination and destruction, if you can't remember. Kai says she hasn't been taking her medication, and us trying to talk to her about it isn't going to do anything.

#Kai's point of view  
Later at about noon, we were all sitting at the table and laughing, but I couldn't help to notice Alex over the past few days. She's been a bit gloomy and hasn't said a whole lot. "Hey, where's Alex?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. I think she forgot to take her medication this morning and her depression's getting to her." I got up and went to our room. I already knew where she was, so I swallowed a pearl so my tail wouldn't sprout. I opened the door to the bathroom and she was sitting on the floor of the shower in her clothes, even though the water was running. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with crossed ankles and she stared at the floor. She forgot to take her pills for depression, I know she did. I sighed and sat next to her in the water and put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder without saying a thing to me. I unbuttoned my shirt a little bit with one free hand as my hair began to fall over my eyes.

I feel so awful for her when she gets like this...

#Jay's point of view  
We all sat and talked while Kai was away, worrying about Alex, but I changed the subject a little bit. "Hey, anyone remember how Pythor and Sensei both were eaten by the Great Devourer?" I said.

"Yeah...?" everyone said in unison.

"And how Sensei came back but Pythor didn't?" Then only one voice could be heard in the room.

"It only took you that long!" Pythor!?

***REVIEW! Or else... What the-!? Pythor!? D: I hate that guy... Hopefully he'll die soon so I may introduce the new villain! :D And October why didn't you tell Nate!? Will Charlotte remember Lloyd? Warm up to him? REVIEW!***


	486. Chapter 486 Chalk

#Jay's point of view  
"But that's impossible!" I screamed. He laughed as we all sat frozen.

"Oh, but it was possible for Wu," he crooned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have- business to take care of," he laughed. Then he disappeared. We better all be on our feet from here on out. We all thought Pythor was dead.

#Kai's point of view  
I finally decided to say something to her. "What are you so upset about?" She sighed.

"I- just- everything... nothing feels in place..." she said almost in a whisper without looking at me. "We have Blake, but- something feels like it's missing... I always feel like I have to worry about Sterling and October, and- I- I have you, but- something just doesn't feel right..."

"I have you, and everything seems perfect," I said. She didn't look at me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kai." She seemed distant and almost unable to function, but I didn't know what to do about it.

#Sterling's point of view  
Luckily, it's a weekend so I don't have to go to school for the next two days. I'm so tired because I'm the only one that can get Ash to calm down and go back to sleep. I don't know what it is with that kid; it's like he has a total attachment to me. I seriously don't get it. Me, out of all people, he's attached to Sterling Flamy. I don't want him to turn out like me. I don't want him to be like me. I don't even get why he likes me. I'm a criminal, and what I've done in the past can't be done over and it can't be erased. I may have gotten a clean slate, but that slate still has old chalk marks left on it.

I woke up with Lorry next to me and under my arm and her back up against my chest. I don't see how she can love someone like me, either. I was stupid to do what I did with Amber, yet she forgives me for it. I was stupid to kill so many innocent people, but she acts like it didn't happen. So then she agrees to marry me, then she's pregnant, then she does marry me, and here we are now. I feel like such an idiot. I sighed and sat up and just thought about the whole thing. Lorry sat up next to me. "Stop thinking about all this all the time." She always knows what I'm thinking about by the look in my eyes. "Seriously, Sterling. It's fine." I looked at her.

"How can you say that?" I said a bit more angrily than what I meant.

"Because, I- I-" She just rolled her eyes at herself and looked up at me and into my eyes and she kissed me on my lips, and we're probably going to stay that way until someone finds us and tells us to knock it off. I still don't see how Lorry loves me.

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up in the morning and sat up on my elbows and took my phone off of my nightstand to text my dad after he had texted me. Terra woke up, but she didn't really move. She kind of just laid tiredly on her stomach. "Is it your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Is it about the half time show?"

"Yep."

"Is there some alternative to doing it?"

"I wish." She laughed. She got up and put her sweatpants and her sweatshirt on and sat back down next to me. Willow came in. "Hey, Willow," I said. She ran up to us and sat in between us.

"Daddy, why are you in a t-shirt and your boxers again?" Willow said.

"Because I felt like it." Terra laughed and Willow looked up at her.

"Do you have any other books I can read?"

"Don't you want to finish the second book in Twilight?"

"No, not really. All the characters are stupid." I started laughing. Terra glared at me.

"What? The little girl speaks the truth!"

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up next to Ashley and almost immediately began to think about Charlotte. The girl has no idea who I am. Ashley woke up and sat next to me, and she knew exactly what I was thinking about. "Lloyd, we need to get your mind off of that," she said and put her hand on my cheek.

"How?"

"We could make a bet I know you'd try really hard not to lose, but you will anyway."

"Like what?"

"I bet you can't go vegetarian for the entire week. Better yet, raw vegan."

"Vegan!?"

"Yep. That means nothing dairy, nothing with milk, no butter, no oils, nothing that comes from animals at all. I bet you can't do it."

"Are you crazy?"

"You tell me."

"Alright, I'll take your little bet." Ashley laughed and she gave me the kiss I wanted, but when she pulled away, I couldn't help but to pull her back and kiss her again.

#October's point of view  
I woke up last night from a terrible nightmare; a nightmare I pray to god never comes true. I bolted to a sitting position and felt tears on my cheeks and they continued to fall from my eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" Nate asked as he sat up next to me. He put an arm around me and I cried into his shoulder.

"It- it was awful, Nate! I- Sterling- he- he came back!"

"What do you mean he came back?"

"I mean he went back! He traded sides again!" I sobbed.

"You mean he-?"

"Went back with Amber!"

"Slow down a second, October. It's fine. You didn't draw it out in your sleep, so it's not going to come true. It's fine, okay?" I decided to accept what he was saying was true, but in the morning, I woke up, and I had a piece of chalk in my hand.

***REVIEW! Of else... Oh no oh no oh no oh no please have drawn something else! D: REVIEW!***


	487. Chapter 487 Chalk Markings

#Kai's point of view  
I woke up and just laid on my stomach next to Alex. She woke up and looked at me with her blue eyes as her wavy blonde hair caressed the frame of her face. "Do you feel okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly, and I knew she was lying. I sighed and got up.

"Don't forget to take your meds this morning," I told her and left the room. I know something else is bothering her. I went to Blake's room where he was sitting and practicing his sitting up, and he laughed and stretched his arms out to me when he saw me. I smiled and picked him up and he put his hands all over my face. I know something is bothering his mother.

#Zane's point of view  
We kept doing sonar sweeps of Ninjago, but Pythor wasn't a single place to be seen. There isn't a sign or trace of him anywhere. It's beginning to scare all of us. We're afraid that of we leave the kids alone on the ship, Pythor will show up and the kids won't be able to defend themselves. It's really scaring all of us. We thought Pythor was dead for ten or so years, but then he showed up as soon as we brought up his name. Who knows where he could be now? We didn't tell any of the kids that he was on board because we didn't want them to worry about it.

I sleep even closer to Kay now like I'm protecting her. I am protectant of her, but none of the girls on this ship have ever fought Pythor or really even gotten close to Pythor. He was the villain before any of them came along; just like Garmadon. I have to admit, I missed fighting them, but it wasn't like I was hoping they'd come back. I don't have any clue what we're going to do now.

#Lloyd's point of view  
We all sat in the living room and talked and laughed, even Alex. "Okay, so Lloyd here claims that he can go raw vegan for an entire week," Ashley laughed.

"He could not!" Alex laughed. "I know Kai here couldn't in a million years; even if the doctor told him to!"

"I could too!" Kai objected.

"Wanna take a bet on that?" Alex said.

"Why not?"

"I'm already vegetarian, and I couldn't once imagine Cole here as a vegan," Terra said. I looked at Cole and then he looked at Terra.

"I say that none of the guys could go vegan," Nya said.

"Oh, that's BS!" Jay shouted.

"Then let's see all the guys do it," Kay said.

"Bring it!" I said.

"Okay, it starts tonight at midnight. No meat, no milk or dairy, no oils, no butter, nothing that derives from animals whatsoever," Ashley said and looked at me.

"Fine by me," I said. Ashley laughed and pecked me on the lips before resting her head on my shoulder. I guess the bet's on.

#Cole's point of view  
We'd have to come up with the punishment for the loser later. I guess we're already in the bet now, so there's no backing out. Then I realized pizza has cheese on it, and that's dairy. Well, shoot. That sucks. Pepperoni pizza has meat on it, so especially none of that. Well, I guess the guys and I are all screwed.

#October's point of view

I felt a scream hanging in the back of my throat, but I refused to let it out. I dropped the piece of chalk and noticed Nate wasn't in bed. I slowly looked over at the wooden floor, and there were chalk marks all over it, but it was like someone had tried to erase it. Now I had no idea what I drew, and who would've erased that?

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what the heck did she draw!? Who erased it and why!? Omg omg omg and Charlotte you have to remember Lloyd! And lol the guys going as vegans!? REVIEW!***


	488. Chapter 488 Tricked Into a Trap

#October's point of view  
I felt myself grab my head and weaving my fingers into my hair and almost tugging on it. I stood up and looked around at the few markings of chalk that were left. Nate walked in. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Did you erase this!?" I almost yelled.

"No... I woke up this morning and it was like that..." he said. I stayed frantic. "Hey, calm down. I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe you erased it in your sleep," he said. I felt myself shudder as he put an arm around me. "Come on. I'll have someone come and clean the rest of this up." I weakly nodded, keeping my wide eyes on the remainder of the chalk. I walked out into the living room where sunlight was pouring in, unlike the nights here. Sterling was sitting, half laying on the couch with Ash asleep on his chest. I felt myself laugh.

"What's up with Ash sleeping on you all the time?" I laughed. Sterling looked at Ash and rubbed the little baby's back.

"I have no idea," he laughed and looked at him. "But I don't mind it. I kinda like it. Where's Lizzy at?"

"Probably still asleep."

"I can't imagine what it would be like living with your cousin."

"Hey, I have to live with you," I said. Sterling laughed.

"Ain't it the truth?" he said.

"Uh huh. Hey, are you the one that erased the thing in my room?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"N- nothing..." I lied.

"Whatever you say, Sis."

#Sterling's point of view  
I knew something was up with October, but I didn't ask her what. I'm almost eighteen and my only son's almost a year, and here he is completely asleep on my chest. I kept my hand on his back and looked at my phone and was on Facebook or whatever and talking to my friends, and they were asking about the triplets. Melody and Harmony don't have much to do with me, but Ash is completely attached. I don't really get it. Lorry and October both laugh about it. Later that night, Lorry had gone out with some friends, and I don't know where October or Nate were. I didn't know where Wednesday was, either. She ran up to me. "It's my mom! She's here!" she said. I jumped up.

"Where is she!?" I said.

"She's in your room!" I ran back the fastest I could, and I looked around the dark room, but nothing was there.

"Wednesday, what-" Then the door shut and locked behind me. Wednesday had tricked me. Then Amber walked out of the shadows, her eyes gleaming red. "What're you doing here!?"

"Like I said before, Sterling. Let's not play games with each other." She looked directly into my eyes.

"I cannot believe you got my daughter to come here and trick me like that!" I said angrily.

"Come on now, Sterling. You really thought she'd side with you?" she laughed. "You know Lorry doesn't love you. You know your sister hates you. You know deep down inside you're still that criminal that moved to FBIs most wanted."

"Shut up!" I said.

"Come on now, Sterling. We can still take over the world. You can leave Ash and Lorry and your two girls," she said.

"No. I'm not leaving Ash and I'm especially not leaving Lorry. Not when she's pregnant."

"Oh, she's pregnant, is she?" she laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck. I just glared at her. "An even better reason to leave her. You don't want to deal with that."

"Shut up, Amber! This isn't funny!"

"It's a little funny," she said. "Just look at what you've turned into. You're not my criminal anymore." Then our lips accidentally locked together, and I forgot who I was kissing completely. I shoved her off.

"Get off of me! Stay away from me!" She just laughed. I felt my irises turn red.

"It's too late for that," she laughed.

#October's point of view  
Sterling and Amber came down the hall, and Sterling didn't look happy, and his irises were red. "Amber!? Sterling, what-!?"

"Shut up and sit down," Sterling said and pulled a gun on me. I sat down and kept my mouth shut. Amber had actually successfully put him under her spell. Sterling and Amber left the castle. Sterling's evil, Wednesday tricked him, and she's the one who erased the drawing.

***REVIEW! Or else... No no no! D: he can't be evil! What is she supposed to tell Lorry!? REVIEW!***


	489. Chapter 489 You Didn't

#October's point of view  
There was no way this could be happening. Sterling can't be evil again. He's going to destroy the world. He just left Ash and Lorry and Melody and Harmony. He has a wife and kids, and he left them. Lorry walked in and saw me sitting frozen on the couch. "Hey, what's wrong? Where's Sterling?" she asked.

"Sterling- Sterling just- Wednesday tricked him... She and Amber tricked him..."

"Where is he? Is he dead!?"

"Worse..."

"What?"

"He's evil again... He's- he's back, he- he went with Amber..." I could almost feel Lorry freeze. I looked up at her. She shook her head.

"Nonononononono! You're lying! Please tell me you're lying!" she said and began to cry. I just shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. "Why would Sterling do that?" she cried. "I- I'm pregnant!" Then I felt guilty. I got up and put my arms around Lorry as she cried. I had no idea what to do.

#Kai's point of view

Later that night, I got a call from October. "Dad, Sterling- Sterling's taking over the world again..." It completely shocked me. He left his wife and his kids. The next morning, we turned on the TV and it was all over the news. He had already killed ten people, and he was already on FBIs top ten. It was awful. It showed a bunch of old pictures of him, none of the new ones where he was actually good and had a wife and his kids; it was just a bunch of his old mug shots and they even showed a picture of him before he was shot down and killed. We moved the bet to next week because none of us feel like dealing with that right now.

About five days passed, and Sterling had made it to number one. He took over France, Germany, and even China. It didn't take him long. I can't imagine how Lorry feels right now. Sterling may never come home.

#Sterling's point of view

I had a team this time. A full team. There was only one person I didn't know before, though. Her name's Asia. She's about our age, maybe a bit younger. I'm not exactly sure. She can control people's minds and bodies just like my sister can. Right now, we're all hiding out in the dark breathing slowly with guns in our hands, waiting to shoot. We're in Spain right now. "Sterling!" Amber yelled in a whisper. I looked over at her. She motioned me to move into the room, and I got up and she followed. Their leader wasn't here right now. Then they walked into the room and saw us, but I picked up my gun and shot before they could scream.

It feels good to be number one criminal again.

#October's point of view

About five days after Sterling had disappeared, I walked into Lorry's room where I found her with her face buried in her hands. "Lorry? Lorry, what's wrong?"

"The baby, I- I- I can't believe I did that...!"

"What'd you do?"

"Go look in the bathroom," she squeaked. I went and looked, and there were pills on the counter. I looked back at Lorry.

"Lorry Garmadon, you didn't!" She began to cry even harder. Lorry just aborted the baby.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? Lorry! That's terrible! And Sterling, what the heck man!? Will he ever come back? REVIEW!***


	490. Chapter 490 No Spell

#October's point of view  
I hadn't even realized I called her by her maiden name instead of Flamy. "Lorry! Why would you do that!?"

"I- I can't take care of it on my own, I- not with the triplets!" she cried. I couldn't imagine how Sterling's going to react. Well, now that I think about it, he probably wouldn't care. "I- I shouldn't have done it...!" she cried.

"It's okay, Lorry. I understand," I said blankly. "Come on. Let's fix you up."

#Lloyd's point of view  
I got a call from October, which I thought was just a little bit odd. "Hey, October. What's up?"

"I think you need to know that your sister was pregnant."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"I mean she- she-" her voice quieted down a little bit. "She aborted it..."

"What!? Why!? That doesn't sound like Lorry!"

"I know! I think she's just afraid she's in this alone..."

"Why didn't she tell me!?"

"She was only a month or so in." I just shook my head. I finished up my conversation with October and sat down and face palmed. Ashley walked in and saw me like that, and she stood in front of me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked and placed her hand on my cheek. I looked up at her.

"Lorry was pregnant and she just aborted the baby," I said with gloom in my voice. Ashley frowned and I looked down and away from her.

"It's alright, Lloyd. Your sister will be fine," she said softly. I still wouldn't look at her. She sat down next to me, and I looked at her. "Your sister can take care of herself." I felt myself faintly smile and my lips closed on Ashley's. Ashley always knows how to make me feel better about things.

#Sterling's point of view  
Eh, I've almost completely forgotten about my family. They're probably fine on their own. I barely know the name 'Lorry' now. If someone says her name, I have to take a second to think about who she is. We've now taken over Spain, France, Germany, and China. That's right, China. We get to tell the people what to do, where to work, and just pretty much how to live their lives. There's five of us on this team. Amber, Rick, Wednesday, Asia, and me. We move from place to place so we don't get caught. We have our own mansions in each country because it's where the old leaders used to live.

Every time the authorities come knocking, we're already in a different country. We're planning on taking over India next. My location? I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I walked into Amber's room, and there was a jar sitting on her dresser. It was filled with a strange liquid, and it was very thin. I picked up the jar and looked at it. "What is this?" I asked her. She took it from me.

"Jar of memories," she said and looked at it. "They're memories I've taken from people. Some people manage to remember them or get them back, but other than that, I keep them in this jar."

"Is there a way to see the memories that you have in there?"

"There is, and it's only- well, I can't- I'm not going to tell you," she said and set it back down. She walked out and I just looked at it as it sat there. Why won't she tell me anything else?

#Lorry's point of view  
I watched the news every night. Sterling seemed to be gone for good. I don't think he's coming back. Ash is sleeping terribly without his father to sleep on. I aborted the baby because I didn't know what else to do. It killed me to do it; it really did, but it would've killed me to have a baby when Sterling was the world's top criminal. I went and turned on the TV, and he's apparently killed over fifty people already. October's embarrassed out of her mind because she's the queen, and this is her brother we're talking about; the prince. I'm embarrassed because I'm his wife, and we have kids, and he's off trying, and achieving, taking over the world and eventually destroying it.

I don't even know what I'm supposed to do now.

#Amber's point of view  
Asia is about sixteen, maybe a bit older. Me? I'm almost twenty years old. Rick's about nineteen, and Sterling's almost eighteen. Wednesday is about sixteen or seventeen off of tomorrow tea. It just makes everything easier. I think we all know why I wouldn't let Sterling into that jar. The first time he ever saw Lorry and the time he realized he liked her and loved her and the time Lorry told him she was pregnant is in there. I can't let him see that. The memory of their wedding and him asking her to marry him is in there, too. Asia and I stood and talked as we looked at Sterling through the glass doors overlooking the empty streets and grey sky from the balcony. "What's the story behind him?" she asked.

"I broke him out of jail when he was fourteen and I was sixteen, and we did the same thing we're doing now. World domination and destruction."

"And he's married?" she asked.

"He's also a father."

"He is!?"

"Yeah. We have a daughter. It's Wednesday, and he has triplets with his wife."

"Wow, okay," she laughed.

"You want to know another secret?"

"What?"

"The whole 'spell' thing's just a coverup."

"What do you mean?" Asia asked.

"He's not under any spell. I took all those memories from him to bring him out of his misery. He made the choice to become evil again."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? He made that choice!? He's not under a spell!? D: dude your wife just aborted her baby because of you! REVIEW!***


	491. Chapter 491 What's Next

#Amber's point of view  
"So he's not under any spell at all?"

"Nope. He made the choice to become evil and try at the domination and destruction of the world one more time, and he asked me to take those memories from his head just to bring him out of his misery." Asia just looked at him.

"He's an odd one, isn't he?" she asked.

"Nope. He's just evil."

#Kai's point of view  
Alex's depression has been becoming worse and worse everyday, and we're worried we may have to hospitalize her. We put off our vegan bet until some other time when everyone feels like doing it. Alex is almost mute. She barely talks. Sterling's trying to dominate the world again, and we all know it's not a spell. We all know he made the choice to do this again, but none of us can believe it. Lorry, his wife, had an abortion because he left, but that's nothing compared to the amount of people Sterling's killed in the past week.

I walked into our room after I hadn't seen Alex all day. She was sitting on the bed and just staring out the window. "You alright?" I asked her. I sat down next to her. She shook her head. "Is it Sterling?"

"It- it's not just that, it- it's the fact that he made the choice to leave and his wife aborted her baby because of it..."

#Cole's point of view

I got a plan change from my dad about us performing at half time. I sat up in bed and didn't realized Terra and I had slept in so late. I picked up my phone and looked at it. "Oh, great..." I said. Terra sat up next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My dad just told me that we have to sing a One Direction song." She started laughing.

"Are you serious?" she laughed and took my phone from me and looked at it. "Ha!" She put her hand on my cheek and I gave her the kiss she wanted, but she pulled me back in and kissed me again.

"Classy." I looked over into the doorway.

"Willow!"

#October's point of view  
I was half laying on the couch next to Nate and had my head rested on his chest as we laughed at Lizzy as she crawled around the room. "Think we'll ever have anymore kids?" Nate laughed.

"No way, I think one's enough," I laughed. "I think she looks just like you do."

"No she doesn't!" Nate said like I was insane.

"She's got your tan skin and dark brown hair!" I laughed.

"But she has your face." I laughed and looked at Lizzy. "And your curly hair, unlike mine, which is straight."

"I wish I had straight hair," I laughed.

"No, I like your curly hair. It's pertty."

"Pertty? Don't you mean pretty?"

"No, I mean pertty." I burst out laughing.

"You're such a goofball," I laughed.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No, it's one of the 'pertty' things I like about you." We laughed. "Maybe Lizzy will be a goofball just like you."

#Sterling's point of view  
We moved discreetly to India, and we saw on the news they had just gotten into our palace/mansion back in the country we were just in, and they were talking about how they couldn't find us. I just laughed. When it was pitch black out, we hid and waited for India's leader. "Let's move," Amber said in a whisper. I got up, still holding my gun in front of me, and moved down the dark hallway. I heard footsteps, and they were coming up behind me, and I turned around and shot. The person just fell to the floor, and I realized it was only part of the staff here. I just laughed.

"Oops," I said.

"Sterling!" Rick yelled in a whisper. I turned around. "Come on, man!" I moved back down the hallway, and then I heard a rush of footsteps, and I turned around and shot again, and this time, I got the leader. I felt everyone's hands on my shoulders. "Nice one, dude!" We all just laughed. It's nice to be number one again. About a week passed, and we were trying to plan what country to take over next.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Ninjago." I have to shoot my sister.

***REVIEW! Or else... REVIEW!***


	492. Chapter 492 Don't Pull my Trigger

#Cole's point of view  
The following morning, Terra woke up and took her phone off her nightstand and sat up and used the covers to cover herself. "What's the matter?" I asked and sat up on one elbow. She sighed.

"I need to go down to the jailhouse for some reason because both my mom and sister are there, and I have to be there in the next thirty minutes." Terra jumped up and got dressed and I just put on my sweatshirt and my sweatpants. "Bye." She put her hand on my cheek and pressed her lips on mine.

She pulled off and I asked, "Why're you in such a hurry?"

"Because I have about ten more minutes to get there and I'm pretty sure it's a thirty minute drive." I just laughed and lip locked her one more time before she left. Willow walked in and just looked at me.

"What?"

"First of all, I need a new book. Second of all, you two kiss each other too much. That's why Collin laughs every time you do it."

"Willow!" She started laughing and I chased her all around the Bounty, but she actually had an advantage because she has wings. Willow's so crazy.

#Jay's point of view  
Cindy came into our room and I sat up to look at her. She had a slight smirk on her face. "What's that look for?" I asked.

"The two of you don't kiss enough," she laughed.

"Uh..."

"Well, you should be glad we're not your cousin Sterling," Nya said.

"Why?" Cindy asked.

"Don't ask," I said.

"Okay... Still, though, the two of you don't kiss enough." Oh, Cindy.

#Kai's point of view  
I remember the first time Sterling actually almost succeeded in world domination. Alex tried to kill herself. I've been keeping a very close eye on her to make sure she doesn't overdose like she did. It scared me half to death. Thinking about it, Terra was pregnant then and she didn't even know it. Know one knew it. Alex tries avoiding her depression by staying mute, but honestly, I think it's only making it worse. She seems too sad to kiss me, and yes, I know that seems a bit strange, but I don't blame her. She tastes bittersweet when she's like this. I know she can't help it, but I don't know what to do about it.

I don't know how I'm supposed to make her feel better, and the doctor doesn't either. I'm extremely scared we may even have to put her in the hospital. Her appetites decreased dramatically, her skin is almost as white as the sheets on the bed, and her hair has lost its volume and seems to have become flat, and her hair lost its waviness and curliness. I don't know what to do with her.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley laid on her stomach and looked at me as I laid on mine and we talked about all the issues of the world. "How do you think Charlotte lost her memory of me? Maybe she never really had any..." I said.

"Of course she had memories of you, Lloyd. She's probably only forgotten them."

"I wish she would remember."

"She'll just have to warm up to you, that's all."

"But Dominic and Delaney remember me."

"I know, but- I know Charlotte missed you. She always acted like she was missing something."

"How can you be so sure it was me?"

"Guess I can't."

#Sterling's point of view  
"We'll get Ninjago last," I said.

"Why?" Wednesday snapped. "Don't you want to become king?"

"Shut it, Wednesday!"

"Don't you tell me to shut it!" she snapped.

"I am your father and you will not talk to me that way!" I yelled in anger.

"Why!? You're no more important than I am!"

"You wouldn't even be here without me!" I spat.

"I wouldn't be here without your stupidity!" That angered me.

"Don't you talk to me that way!"

"Come on! If October dies and you kill her daughter, you'll become king!"

"What makes you think I want to kill my sister and my niece!?"

"So you can become king, and then when you die, I'll rule!"

"Not after all the trouble you've caused me." Then I pulled the trigger on my gun.

***REVIEW! Or else... Sterling did you just kill your daughter!? Did you just kill Wednesday!? D: REVIEW!***


	493. Chapter 493 Daughter

#Sterling's point of view  
Everyone stood and was paralyzed from awe. I just shot Wednesday day. She laid on the floor, and she was still alive. "Don't you ever talk to me that way," I said angrily. She nodded as she got to her knees and held her wound. I glanced at Amber then back at Wednesday and left the room. I went to Amber's room and I saw the jar sitting there in the dark, but I didn't touch it. Amber walked in.

"What the heck did you do that for?" she said calmly.

"I don't know," I said with force in my voice and I felt my fingers tighten around the gun.

"Give me that." She pried open my fingers and took the gun from me. "I didn't mean for you to be that evil," she said and looked deep into my eyes. "That wasn't fair to Wednesday."

"It's not fair for me to kill my sister."

"Then I'll do it. I'll kill them all. I'll kill Lorry and Ash and-"

"I don't know anyone named Lorry, and I don't know who Ash is, but I'll kill Wednesday before I kill them!"

"Sterling!"

"What!?" I said angrily.

"You will not kill our daughter!" I just glared at her. "You'll kill me first!" I pulled out a gun and held it below her chin, and she froze up. She clearly didn't expect that.

"Just know that from here on out, I'm going to take every stupid thing you say seriously. You don't want to be killed by me, do you?"

"No," she said in a trembling whisper.

"No. I didn't think so." I took the gun from her chin and put it back into my pocket.

#Wednesday's point of view  
I know neither of them love each other at all, and I know both of them know that. I don't know why my mom kisses him even though I know they hate each other more than they hate the world. Since he doesn't have any memories of his real family, I think my mom is just trying to get him to think she loves him so he'll stay. I can't believe my father shot me, and I'll make sure he'll never do it again. I took the gun laying on the counter and put it in my pocket and went to my mom's room, and I found the two of them kissing, and it was like it angered me. I pulled the gun from my pocket, but my dad must've heard me pull it out because he shoved my mom off of him, took the gun from his pocket, and everything went black.

#Sterling's point of view  
I killed her. I killed her before she killed me. I've had enough of her. Amber came up to me and slapped me straight across the face. "Are you freaking crazy!?"

"You tell me!" I looked over at Wednesday who lay on the floor with her eyes shut and her heart put to a stop because of a bullet.

"Why would you do that!?"

"Haven't both of you caused me enough trouble already!? Trust me, I'll shoot you too!" She glared at me. "I don't know why I kiss you, I don't know why or how I have a good side, but I- I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you acting this way!"

"You just shot our daughter!"

"Like you cared about her!" She glared at me. Then she got this evil look in her eyes.

#Amber's point of view  
I was going to make him miserable. I grabbed his wrist and took the army knife I had in my pocket and yanked him over to the dresser where the jar of memories sat. "What the heck are you-!?" Then I slit his finger. "What the heck was that for!?" I let the blood fall into the jar, and he began to remember his family. "Make it stop!" he screamed and grasped his head.

"This is what you get! I want you to remember the family I'm going to kill!" He snatched the jar, and before I had time to stop him, he threw it across the room, and it shattered against the wall. It looked like ghosts flew from the shattered jar and evaporated into the air."You IDIOT! Don't you realize what you've done!?"

#Lloyd's point of view

We were all sitting in the living room, and it was about noon where we were. Charlotte walked into the doorway and froze when she saw me, and she seemed to stop and think for a second. Then she smiled and laughed and said one thing, and one thing only. "Daddy."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aawww yay Charlotte remembers :) so it was Amber who took her memory? And Sterling you killed your daughter!? Imagine how Lorry's POV's going to change on you now! She'll probably never let you near Ash again! REVIEW!***


	494. Chapter 494 Of Course

#Lloyd's point of view  
Charlotte ran to me and I picked her up. "I remember, Daddy!"

"How did you remember all of a sudden?" I laughed.

"I don't know. When Amber came and attacked us, she waved her hand in front of my eyes and said you weren't my daddy and I didn't know who you were." Ashley and I exchanged glances. Of course it was Amber, and we're going to get her back for that.

#Sterling's point of view  
"Whose memories did you take!?" I yelled.

"Rick's memories of October, the memories of your family because you asked me to, and Charlotte's memories of Lloyd!"

"What for!?"

"You really think I want Lloyd to be happy!?" Asia saw Wednesday laying on the floor, and she screamed. "Shut it! Do you want us to get caught!?"

"No, but I- you-!" She seemed to be having a panic attack.

"How is that shocking!? It's just one more person dead!" I shouted.

#October's point of view  
About a two passed, Sterling had been gone for a month, and we were all preparing for him to show up. They dominated India, France, Germany, China, Spain, and Austria, and they're rumored to be moving to Sweden next, so that's where authorities are moving. We know that they're eventually going to come here, though. I know Sterling's going to try and kill me. Him or the other people on his team. They found Wednesday's dead body in Spain, and I knew Sterling killed her, and Lorry knew it, too. The triplets were about eleven months old, and Ash was sleeping even worse without Sterling's chest or stomach to fall asleep on.

I feel terrible for Lorry; having to take care of triplets all on her own. Sterling left her. He left us all. Nate has to comfort me every night when I wake up after I dream and have nightmares about Sterling and Lizzy. I'm afraid Sterling's going to get to her.

#Lorry's point of view  
I know Sterling's never coming back. It's obvious, but I'm not falling in love or giving my heart to anyone else. Not after it's been ripped, stitched back together, shattered, glued back together. I feel like I might die. When I go to school now, everyone swarms me and asks me about Sterling and what I'm going to do about it. I feel like telling them I'm going to kill myself, but I can't bring myself to do it.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra went somewhere, and she came back about two hours later. "Where'd you go?" I asked. She reached back to where her tattoo is.

"Why are you reaching to your tattoo?"

"I- I kinda- I kinda got it removed," she admitted.

"You did!?" She nodded. "Wasn't that painful!?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"You had a tattoo!?" Willow was in the doorway. "Don't you know how morbid that is for your skin!?"

"Willow, stop using words we don't know the meaning of."

#Sterling's point of view  
We weren't really going to Sweden, we were going to Ninjago. "Sterling!" Amber yelled in a whisper. "You go in first." It was completely dark out, and the moon hid behind the clouds. I quickly loaded my gun and moved in, and there was October moving across the room, and I picked my gun up and shot her, but it only hit her arm, and she fell to the floor when I shot her leg. I smirked and was getting ready to fire again when agents of the FBI moved from their hiding places and pointed at least ten or more guns at me. "Sterling Flamy, you're under arrest."

***REVIEW! Or else... October planned it! She planned the entire thing and she caught him! Serves you right, Sterling! But what about the rest of his team? How're they going to get back at Amber? And Terra got her tattoo removed!? REVIEW!***


	495. Chapter 495 Already Has

#Sterling's point of view  
I could hear Ash's cry after I set off the gun. Lorry didn't show up, and October glared at me instead. Nate was right beside her, and he was glaring at me too. "Sterling Flamy, you're coming with us for questioning." I couldn't bare to look at my sister's face as they took me off.

#Lorry's point of view  
I waited for the gunfire, and when I heard it, it made my heart skip a beat or two. I heard Ash's cry, and I had to get up to take care of him. I couldn't believe Sterling was doing this again. Amber might've not had him under a total spell, but she could've had a little effect on him. It just doesn't seem like something Sterling would do. I thought about it. Something didn't quite line up. Something wasn't right. Of course Sterling would never do anything like this again. Would he?

#Kai's point of view

I still couldn't believe my son would switch back sides. It just didn't make sense, and it was tearing Alex apart. I laid next to her in bed, and I knew she was awake and refusing the urge to silently cry. I wrapped my arms around her to try and comfort her, but she was just so upset. "Hey, it's okay," I whispered to her. "October has this thing all planned out. It's alright." She turned herself to look at me and allowed me to kiss her.

"I'm just worried, Kai," she said and pulled me on top of her.

"I know you're worried, Alex, but I promise it'll all be fine."

"What about Blake?"

"What about him?"

"What if this world just isn't safe for him?"

"The world is a dangerous place, Alex. No one's safe."

#Zane's point of view

I was up all night trying to work things out. Very early in the morning, Kay walked out and found me at the computer. "How are you staying up this late?" she laughed tediously.

"I'm a nindroid."

"Yeah, well, I'm a nindroid and I actually require sleep."

"And I'm a nindroid that requires love." She laughed and kissed me.

"Come on. Will you please come to bed?"

"I'll be there later," I said.

"How could you come in any later? Look at the time," she laughed. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll be in there in an hour or so. If not, you can slap me." She laughed and kissed me one last time before leaving and going back to bed.

#Sterling's point of view  
They pushed me into a dark room and set me in a chair and put my ankles and feet into shackles attached to the floor and they did the same with my wrists, but these shackles were on the table. "Where are they?" a man with a voice smooth like butter asked.

"I don't know."

"Where are they!?"

"I don't know!" He was silent for a moment.

"Where were you planning on going after Ninjago?"

"Sweden."

"What made you want to try this again? What possessed you?"

"Amber."

"That's not an answer."

"Amber literally possessed me to do it! She was lying when she said I made the choice on my own! I never would've gone back to that stupid criminal life! I have a wife and kids that I just so happen to love extremely dearly!" They shoved Amber into the room.

"Did you put this young man under a spell?" he shouted at her as another man held her arms behind her back.

"Yes," she muttered.

"Did you put this young man under a spell!?" he shouted even louder.

"Yes! I did! It was all my fault! I lied when I said he made the choice on his own! I put a spell on him so he thought that he wanted to become evil again! He never really wanted to! After I had tricked him with that he asked me to take the memories of his family away to take him out of his misery! He didn't realize he was only doing all this because he was under my spell!" she admitted.

"Come take the spell off this young man right now!" They shoved her over, and she waved her hand in front of my eyes, and I felt the worst feeling of guilt I've ever felt in my entire life. I felt myself begin to cry.

"Oh my God I hurt more people!" I sobbed. "I shouldn't have done it!"

"Sterling, it's not your fault," the man said.

"I don't care! I left my wife and kids and I just shot my sister twice!" I cried.

"Sterling, calm down. It was all planned. October was just acting when she was in pain. She had protective armor under her clothes. It's alright." That made me feel a little bit better, but it still felt like I swallowed an entire ocean of guilt and salt. Just the fact I would shoot or hurt my sister. They took Amber away, and she was being sentenced to death.

A man walked in and asked to talk to me alone. The man that had questioned me got up and left and the other man sat down in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I think the question is why I'm here," he said. "I have some papers for you to sign, and all of this can be over."

"Okay?" He pulled them out and set them in front of me. "What are these?"

"Divorce papers."

"What!? I'm not signing these! Lorry would never sign such a stupid thing!"

"Sterling, Lorry already has."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg Amber you liar! And why would Lorry do that!? D: REVIEW!***


	496. Chapter 496 What She Wants

#Sterling's point of view

"W-what?" He put the papers right in front of me, and I could clearly see Lorry's signature in the light. I shook my head, not wanting to believe it, but it was clearly there. I felt myself resist the urge of tears. "Please let me talk to her," I said with a pleading tone. Another man came into the room.

"Sterling Flamy, you're coming with me. We don't allow visitors in this room." They unlatched my cuffs and shackles and took me off to a small room, almost like solitary confinement and shoved me into it and handcuffed me around a pipe on the wall. I slid back against the wall so I sat thinking about what I've done. I sat with one knee drawn up and the my other leg extended. Then Lorry walked into the room, and I sat up.

"Lorry, I-" I had nothing to say. She sat next to me.

"It's okay, Sterling. It wasn't your fault," she said.

"Why'd you sign those papers?"

"Oh... About that... I signed them weeks ago when I thought you had actually become evil... I hadn't a clue you were only under a spell, and I was afraid I wouldn't get here in time to get rid of those papers since I forgot about them..."

"So you don't want to divorce me?" I asked. She laughed.

"I did, but that was before I knew you weren't really evil and you were just under Amber's stupid spell."

"You do realize we're on surveillance, right?"

"Does it look like I care?" she said.

"Not really..." An officer came into the room and said Lorry had a few more minutes left before she had to leave so they could continue to question me, but they said I'd be home by tomorrow afternoon. Lorry and I exchanged glances when he left, and we were quick to move to each others lips.

#October's point of view

We all stood and watched Sterling over the surveillance to make sure he didn't accidentally hurt Lorry or try to, and I just shook my head and rolled my eyes when they decided to sit there and make out. I just walked away. "Do they normally do this?" one of the officers asked me with a funny look on his face.

"You have no idea," I said.

"How old are you and your brother?"

"Eighteen."

"Right... And how old is Lorry?"

"She's going to be eighteen in a month or so."

"Right..."

#Kai's point of view

I went and sat next to Alex on the bed. "You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said without looking at me.

"They caught Sterling." Her expression snapped over to me. She seemed shocked and worried and surprised.

"They did!? What- what's the story on it? What happened!?"

"I don't know the details. I've been texting October, and it turns out he actually was under a spell the entire time. None of it was ever his fault." Alex seemed extremely relieved.

"I thought he had actually become evil again..." She seemed like she might cry. I put my arm around her as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's okay. Why're you sad?" I asked, and I knew she was crying.

"I- I just- I want so badly to come out of this stupid depression, Kai! I- I'm afraid I'm going to end up killing myself!"

"Alex, don't say things like that!" I scolded her. "Of course you're not going to kill yourself! You better not. Last time you tried to you about scared me to death; literally! If you killed yourself, I wouldn't think my life was worth living anymore! My life just isn't worth living without you here, Alex!" She looked directly into my eyes with a quivering lip before she kissed me and my lips readjusted to match up with hers. She pulled off and rested her head on my chest.

"I love you, Kai," she said with a squeak.

"I love you too, Alex." I felt myself smile.

#Zane's point of view

Kay found me asleep with my head on the table early the following morning. "Zane, Zane wake up," I heard her laugh and put her hand on my shoulder. I woke up and sat up straight.

"What?" I said and quickly looked around the room before looking at Kay.

"What were you doing up so late last night?"

"Oh, I was trying to do my research on the villains of the world and trying to find all the files I could on that girl Asia that just joined the domination team."

"Uh huh," she laughed and kissed me. "Maybe you could've done that later today and gotten sleep last night like you said you would."

"Or I could just continue to do it now." She just laughed and kissed me again.

#Cole's point of view

Terra grabbed her phone off of her nightstand and sat up and used the covers to cover herself from the coldness of the room. I was too lazy to get off my stomach, so I just laid there. "Oh, gees. What now?" she said with a bit of irritation in her voice as she looked at her phone.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh, great. It's going to be like a family reunion," she said before answering my question. She looked at me. "They just found my brother, and they arrested him too, and now I have to go down there for some reason."

"Course," I said and sighed. She jumped up and got dressed as I managed to keep my eyelids from shutting again and I fell back asleep.

"Bye." She kissed me more than once and left. A little after she left, Willow came in.

"Hey, Daddy? Can you take me to the library today? I need to return these books and get some new ones."

"Don't you want to do something else besides reading?" I asked her.

"No. Don't you want to put a shirt on?" she said. I just glared at her and she laughed and ran off. Why does my daughter want to read so badly? She's going to be the one that pays attention in every class, even lunch if that's possible. Me? I fell asleep in just about every class, and yes, that includes health class, which for some of you would explain a lot.

#Sterling's point of view

They kept me half the day for questioning, and I got to go home with a stab wound in my hand from when I apparently wasn't collaborating. I walked into the castle, and Lorry was holding the crying Ash. "Hey, look who's here," she said softly to Ash. He looked at me, his eyes red and puffy from crying, and then he smiled and reached out to me and said something I didn't expect to hear; his first word.

"Dada."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaawwww :) I don't have much to say :) REVIEW!***


	497. Chapter 497 About That

#Sterling's point of view  
I felt my lips curve into a one sided smile and I took Ash from Lorry and held him and he buried his head into my shoulder and neck, and I laughed. "Hey, Buddy. I missed you too," I laughed.

"Dada."

"Yep." I looked back to Lorry and laughed.

"He missed you a lot," she said.

"I missed both of you a lot," I laughed. Then Lorry noticed the bandages on my hand.

"Oh my gosh what happened!?" she asked and held my hand in hers.

"Well, when I apparently was refusing to collaborate, they stuck a knife straight through my hand and went all the way through to the table."

"Oh my god are you serious!? Didn't that hurt!?"

"No, it felt quite pleasant," I said sarcastically. Lorry punched me in my upper arm. I saw October down the hall and I gave Ash to Lorry and ran to her and threw my arms around my sister. "Oh my god October I'm so so so sorry," I said with a pleading tone.

"It's alright, Sterling," she laughed. "It wasn't your fault."

"This is going to sound really weird, but thank you for planning my capture." October laughed.

"I still can't get over the fact that you and Lorry decided to sit there and make out for your last few minutes together," October laughed.

"You saw that?"

"We were watching the camera to make sure you weren't going to try and hurt her, and then- well, yeah." I laughed. "They asked if you guys did that all the time, and I almost had no clue what to tell them."

#Kai's point of view  
I had no clue Alex and I had slept in so late until Cole had to come and wake us up. I sleepily sat up and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and Alex sat up and sighed. "You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but- haven't you ever stopped to think how crazy this stupid world is?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I'm supposed to be twenty eight, but instead I'm twenty three and you're supposed to be twenty nine, but instead you're twenty four because we all keep reversing our ages on the watch, and I- our kids are supposed to be eight, but instead they're eighteen and they have kids and we- we're freaking grandparents... Then looking back on everything, and I mean everything, in retrospect, it doesn't even seem real. Like you used to hate me, but now you're the one I kiss goodnight and we're married, and we- we have kids and- you- you know why that's shocking. I'm not explaining that. Then thinking that Cole's girlfriend got pregnant a little over three years ago, which is just crazy on its own, yet it seems like something he would do, then Zane finds Kay, and she turns out to be a robot just like him, and Nya and Jay got married and I- I don't know, Kai... It just doesn't seem right..."

"How does it not seem right? It's just life."

"That's just it. Nothing make since. It's life. I'm sick of it..."

#Cole's point of view  
I'm scared that letting Terra go to that jailhouse on her own is going to bring her back with a bullet in her arm. She says she'll be fine, but I don't know. I don't want it to frighten Willow if that happens. It was really funny when I, out of all people, had to go wake up Kai and Alex considering I'm the one that normally sleeps in extremely late. We always seem to correct each other on things, or at least set each other straight. Sometimes it's necessary, sometimes it's not. When my girlfriend got pregnant? Yeah, I should've thought twice before doing what I did. I love Willow, though. Terra and I probably would've ended up going separate ways eventually if she didn't have Willow.

Willow still loves to go and see her grandpa, and he absolutely adores her just like we thought he never would, considering I went against just about everything he taught me. My dad will even text me and ask when he can see Willow again. Willow practices her violin everyday, and I just can't get over the fact that my dad gave her my mom's violin. He's very sentimental, and that- that's just something he wouldn't give away to anybody.

#Lorry's point of view  
I woke up and sat up and looked at my phone, and it said five thirty. I didn't have to get up for another hour and a half. "Lorry, what're you doing?" Sterling asked while he was still half asleep. "Lay down, we don't have to get up for a while." I laid back down next to Sterling and he wrapped his arms back around me like they were before and I fell back asleep. When I did get up, it was on time. When we were at school, I was talking to Sterling in the hallway, and people are always looking at us since Sterling's the prince and apparently the biggest bada** in the school. My friends are always just around the corner or down the hall watching us and giggling. "Are you going to be okay in PE?"

"What do you mean?" He just looked at me a little bit like I had lost my mind. "Oh... Right... About that, I- Sterling, I-" I had no idea how to break it to him, terrified at how he might react. "I aborted the baby..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg Sterling's gonna have a fit... Now I'm scared... REVIEW!***


	498. Chapter 498 Season for Sick

#Lorry's point of view  
Sterling's eyes became a shade of color I've never seen them before. I thought they could only be green and red, but they turned blue. Indigo blue. It was almost scary. It went from icy green to indigo blue. "W-what!?" I didn't know what to do. His reaction was sending mixed messages. "I- This- this is all my fault!" So, that's his reaction. He grabbed his head about to pull his hair out.

"Sterling, this isn't your fault!" I said. He didn't seem to listen to me.

"I- I gotta get outta here!" He was acting almost like a schizophrenic.

"No, Sterling! It's fine! It's not your fault!" He slid down against his locker to the floor. "Sterling?" He sat for a second before getting up and running, and he disappeared. I hadn't a clue where he went, he just disappeared.

#Lloyd's point of view  
You would have no idea how happy I am that Charlotte remembers me. I thought she never would; maybe not even warm up to me. Later that night, Charlotte came running into our room crying. I sat up and allowed Charlotte to wrap herself in my arms. Ashley sat up next to me as my daughter cried into my chest as I stroked her hair. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" I asked her softly. "Did you have a bad dream?" I felt her nod.

"It-it was scary, Daddy," she cried. "You- you died." I could almost feel myself freeze up.

"It's okay, Charlotte. I'm not going to die, and your mother and your brother and sister aren't going to, either. I'll make sure of it." When the morning came, I sat up and grabbed my phone and saw that my sister had texted me. She said Sterling had gone missing.

#Kai's point of view  
When I woke up, I sat up and looked down at Alex laying on her stomach. "You getting up soon?" I asked her, knowing she was at least half awake.

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna stay in here for a while." I sighed and got out of bed and got dressed and went down to the living room where all the people that were awake or out of bed sat and watched the news.

"What's going on on the news?" I asked and sat down.

"Sterling's gone missing," Cole sighed.

"Seriously?" I said. "Why?"

"I don't know. Guess you'd have to ask Lorry," Jay said. "They don't even know if he deliberately or if someone captured him." I just sighed.

#Jay's point of view  
Nya was still in bed, along with all the children and Kay, Zane, Alex, Lloyd, Ashley and Terra. I got up to check on Nya considering I woke up two hours ago and she was still asleep. I walked into our room and she half woke up. "You alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just have a sore throat and it feels like I'm swallowing sand every time I swallow anything."

"Well that sucks... It is sicky season, you know."

"Sicky season? Seriously, Jay?"

"Yep, and I ain't kissin' you while you're sick durin' sicky season," I said in a funny tone. Nya just looked at me.

"Why did I marry you?"

"I don't know. You're the one who married me."

#Lorry's point of view

I watched the news all day, and they finally caught Rick, but Asia was still on the loose. Sterling had gone missing, and now, there are already rumors of his dead body; they're saying he attempted suicide.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? You shouldn't have aborted the baby, Lorry! It's just not right! D: Now they're saying Sterling committed suicide!? I hope he's okay! REVIEW!***


	499. Chapter 499 Confirmed

#Lorry's point of view  
I shook my head. I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it. Why would Sterling kill himself!? I can't decide wether I'm shocked or depressed or just plain heart broken. Ash crawled in, and I looked down at him but didn't realize I had tears in my eyes until I looked at him. He put himself into a sitting position and held his hands out. "Dada?" he said. I shook my head.

"No Dada," I said, almost with a squeak. I put my hand on my mouth as I tried to suck my tears back. Sterling can't be dead. He just can't.

#Cole's point of view  
An entire day had passed, and Sterling hadn't been found. I got a text from my dad, and the rules and plans for the whole half time thing had been changed again. Now, we were only singing one song to save time, maybe two. I just rolled my eyes and just told my dad to make up his mind. I went and sat in the living room next to Terra, and it was maybe ten at night. "Hey," Terra said and pecked me on the lips.

"Well, we have more alterations on the half time show."

"We do? What are they?" Terra almost groaned.

"We can only sing one or two songs, and they're of our choice."

"I think I already have an idea," she said mischievously.

"Should I be scared?"

"Not unless you're scared of me."

"Yep, I'm terrified." Terra laughed.

"Oh, be quiet. Don't you have an idea of what you're going to sing?"

"I do!" Jay said and stuck his hand up.

"What is it, Jay?"

"I can't teeellll you," he said and pulled his hand back. I just looked at him like he should be put into a mental institution.

"I think I have a few ideas for the song we might sing... I say we do a boy group and a girl group," Kay said. Jay put his hand up, and Kay just looked at the ceiling. "Yes, Jay, you're on the guys team." Jay put his hand down, and I resisted the laugh hanging in my throat.

#Alex's point of view  
I feel like I have a giant block of granite sitting in my heart. My heart feels heavy with depression and sadness that doesn't seem to leave me. My lungs feel like I've inhaled an entire ocean; an ocean full of salt, and it stings. My throat feels like sandpaper since I never feel like eating or drinking. I would do anything to come out of my depression, but medication isn't helping. My hair's gone limp and it isn't it's normal curly or wavy self.

To be honest, I wish I still had my mermaid tail so I could just go under water and exhale everything heavy in my lungs into the ocean and just let it go. We haven't solved Kai's mermaid tail problem, but we will. If only we could solve the puzzle of my depression...

#October's point of view

I sat on the couch next to Nate with my legs stretched across and over his lap as he sat normally. We sat and watched the news, hoping for something on Sterling. Lorry wasn't in here. She just couldn't bare it. Then they began to talk about him, and his body had been found, and he was confirmed dead.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? Sterling can't be dead!...or is he? If he was faking his death, why would he fake it? REVIEW!***


	500. Chapter 500 Seriously?

#October's point of view  
Nate could feel me freeze. "October? Are you alright?" he asked me.

"I- I don't know why Sterling would f-fake his death, but I-" I just shook my head. "What am I to tell Lorry?" I drew my knees toward me and Nate put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "You think he's really dead?" I said, staring off.

"It's Sterling we're talking about. He seems like someone who would commit suicide, but- then again, he also seems like someone who would fake is death..." My body wouldn't let me cry.

"Sterling..." I felt myself mutter. About a week passed, and Sterling hadn't been seen. I'm beginning to believe he's really dead. Lorry doesn't know what to do, and I don't either.

#Lorry's point of view  
I don't know what to do. This can't be happening again, and I don't know how it is, but I'm pregnant. I can't abort this one, though. I know I just can't. I couldn't bare losing Sterling and my baby. I swear on my life that I'm never having anymore kids after this. It's just not happening. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I feel like falling over and dying. I don't know why or how I get pregnant at the worst times. Any other time, not really. I just miss Sterling, and he's been gone for a week, and it feels like I've swallowed an entire sea.

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up and Terra was laying with her back up against my chest and my arms around her, and I couldn't help but to think it was the same way we slept when we were in Japan. When I first met Terra, she was in her last year of college, she had a boyfriend, she rarely, and I mean rarely, kissed anyone at all. Then, her boyfriend found her kissing me, and it was pretty much an accident. So, he ended up dumping her, she ended up going out with me, found out she was pregnant with Willow, and it was just crazy. I didn't want to believe it, and I almost made the choice not to.

I still can't believe she would get her tattoo removed. Yeah, getting it on us painful, but getting it removed? Good Lord. I couldn't imagine. I sat up and didn't bother Terra, but she woke up anyway. "What time is it?" she muttered through her tiredness.

"Maybe ten or eleven. I don't really know," I said. She sighed and sat up lazily, and she seemed a bit sluggish. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and sick of the world." I laughed.

"Trust me, I know how you feel." She laughed.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too," I said with a smile and she pecked me on the lips before actually kissing me. A minute or two later, Willow walks in and finds us kissing each other.

"Really?" she said and crossed her arms.

"Oh, hush up, Willow." Willow laughed and sat in between us.

"Is Collin still asleep?" Terra asked her.

"I don't know, he's probably still asleep. He's only fourteen months old, it's not like he can go anywhere."

"Right..."

"Hey, Daddy? When can I see grandpa again?"

"Oh, I- I don't know. Why don't you go call him?" I said and gave her my phone. "He should already be in my contacts."

"Okay." She got up and left the room and I just looked back at Terra and laughed.

"Are you going to get some other tattoo in place of your removed one?"

"Are you kidding? Absolutely not. If it hurt like hell the first time, it's not happening again." I just laughed and kissed her. My family...

#Kai's point of view

I sat next to Alex in bed and asked her how she felt and just made sure she was okay. "You feeling okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just- feel like I'm drowning in an ocean made of tears," she said without looking at me.

"Alex, I think this is just all in your head. Maybe if you just stopped thinking about it?"

"How can I stop thinking about the block of granite in my heart?"

"Carve the granite into something if you can't get it out."

#Lorry's point of view  
Late that night, when everyone was asleep and the stars were up but hiding behind the clouds, I got up and went to the kitchen. I don't know what possessed me to do it. It was bizarre. Before I knew it, I was holding a knife in my hand. Was I seriously about to commit suicide?

***REVIEW! Or else... No Lorry no! Don't do it! Are you crazy!? Killing yourself is just gonna kill the baby! And what if Sterling isn't dead!? What the heckles, man!? REVIEW!***

and AAHH 500 freaking chapters! What the heck is wrong with me!? And yayayaya I officially have fanart :) (I'll post the link on my profile later) and tell me... what's the latest you've ever slept in? REVIEW!


	501. Chapter 501 Hopes

#Lorry's point of view

I held the knife up, and I could myself tremble as the moonlight reflected off of the blade. "Lorry Flamy, don't you dare!" I dropped it and let it fall from my hands as I spun around to see October.

"October..." I shuddered with tears hanging in my eyes. She looked at me with sympathy. "I- I-"

"It's okay, Lorry. Just go back to bed." I took off and went and just got back in bed. I couldn't stand my life right now. I'm pregnant, I have triplets, and Sterling's gone. I don't know what to do now. I need help.

#Jay's point of view  
Did we ever tell Cindy she's a robot? No... It's probably a good idea that we tell her before she finds out on her own, and that would not be good. Nya and I don't know how to tell her, though. Hey, Cindy! Guess what? You're a robot! Sigh. That would make it seem like we don't care. I just want to let her down easy, but I don't know how. Help?

#Zane's point of view  
I fell asleep on the couch last night, and that's where I stayed. Kay laughed and I pulled her down on top of me. "You've got to stop doing this," she laughed.

"I don't require sleep," I said.

"No, I think you require it, I just think it's not comfortable sleep..." Kay said. I laughed.

"Oh, be quiet." She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. "Love you."

"I know that," she laughed and kissed me. What am I supposed to do with her?

#October's point of view  
In case you were wondering what I was doing up so late last night, it was just because I wasn't feeling well. Sick season. It's not fun. Nate found me walking back down the hallway. "October, what are you doing?"

"I- I'm not feeling well..." I said and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just feel disgusting and sick." He just laughed.

"Well, wandering around the castle isn't going to make you feel any better. You just need to sleep." I laughed and kissed him.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too." I kissed him one last time before I went back to bed.

#Cole's point of view  
We all just sat in the living room and talked and laughed about all the stupid things in life. We were letting Blake and Collin chase each other around even though they're seven months apart. Willow came in with her violin, but she wasn't playing it. "Hey, Daddy? The bridge on my violin just broke..."

"It came clean off or it broke? Or did it do both?"

"No, it just came off."

"Oh, I can fix that," Ashley said. Willow gave the violin to her and the bridge and she put it back into place. "Happened with my viola all the time."

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked Ashley.

"My dad was an old violin and viola maker, sometimes he made cellos, and he taught me everything he knew."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So, I know this is random, but what did the scientists mean by you were their number one agent?"

"Oh, that? I don't know. I never actually killed anybody. I didn't really hurt them, either... It's nothing."

#Kai's point of view  
When I realized I hadn't seen Alex for a while, I began to get worried. I got up and went to our room. "Alex, what-" Then I stopped talking when I saw her sitting on the bed, and she looked like she was trembling and muttering things to herself and she had her hands on her forehead and her fingers in her hair. "Alex? Are you okay?" I sat down next to her, and I noticed the knife sitting next to her. I grabbed her wrists and pulled them out so I could see them. Alex had been sitting in here slitting her wrists, hoping to die.

***REVIEW! Or else... What the heck, Alex!? What are you thinking!? Imagine if Kai hadn't walked in! REVIEW!***

And honestly guys, I don't even think I'm going to make it to 515 chapters; maybe not even 510. Unless you have ideas, I'm out of them. Sorry :)

REVIEW!


	502. Chapter 502 In Her Head

#Kai's point of view  
"Alex!? Are you crazy!?" She just sat and trembled. Her teeth were barely chattering. She let her fingers loosen up and her fingertips rested just above her palm. Her hands were cold and her wrists were bloody. "Why on Earth would you slit your wrists!?" I yelled in a whisper as I held her wrists. She gently pulled her arms back to her and kept them folded in front of her and her hair hung over her face and covered her eyes, and she seemed mentally insane. She tried to speak, but she couldn't. She couldn't even say a full word without it being chopped up with her chattering and trembling.

"K-kkk-ai." I just sat. I felt scared.

"Alex, why did you slit your wrists?"

"S-ssss-s-someone t-t-told me t-to." She put her hands to her ears, and the blood on her wrist smeared into her hair.

"Who would've told you to do that?" She rested her head against the wall, and I couldn't see her face. "Alex, what's wrong with you?" I was hesitant to move her hair away from her eyes, and when I did, I jumped up and screamed. Alex was crying blood like she was possessed by the devil. It was all over her cheeks, and it was finally running off and down her neck. "Oh my god you're possessed!" I screamed. Everyone came running down the hallway and into our room and saw me with wide eyes as I held myself up on the wall. The saw Alex sitting there with bloody wrists, and when she looked over to them, they all screamed.

"Oh my god!" Cole screamed. Half of them ran back down the hall. Zane walked into the room and went over to Alex and she just looked at him. Her breaths were all shudders.

"Alex, I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to trust me," Zane said. Alex just stared at him. He pulled her lower eyelid down a little bit. He was looking at something. "She has glass in her eyelids. You need to take her to the hospital."

#Zane's point of view  
She had glass in her eyelids. Why? I don't know. I get that Alex is depressed, but glass in your eyelids!? Don't you know how much that would hurt!? Something's not right with Alex. I called Kai a little bit later when we were all sitting in the living room, and everyone was quiet to hear what I had to say. "What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"They- they think she- nothing... Nevermind. They were able to get the glass out of her eyelids and fix her wrists. Luckily her actual eyes weren't cut, but she's gonna be in some serious pain for the next few days."

"Is she going to have to stay in the hospital for a while?"

"Maybe a day or two. I don't really know. They just want to run a few tests on her and make sure she's okay."

"Is she being cooperative?"

"She's getting better. They can't get her to relax, though."

"Haven't they tried giving her any anesthesia?"

"They have, but she won't let them put an IV in her arm and she won't take anything they give her."

#October's point of view  
It was already on the news. 'The Queen's Mom; Has She Gone Insane?' I wish people would mind their own business. It's ridiculous. Nate's never really had this issue before. I mean- yeah, they thought I was cheating on him but that had more to do with me than it had to do with him. Now we have little Lizzy and I married him, so it's all good. Everything that's happened to me I know happened for a reason, though, so I'm glad it happened.

#Kai's point of view

I didn't give Zane all the details at all. They think Alex has actually gone mentally insane; they think she has schizophrenia.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg no Alex can't be mentally insane! D: what the heck!? Sterling where are you!? Alex what's wrong with you!? REVIEW!***


	503. Chapter 503 My Brother

#Kai's point of view  
"You're telling me that she might have schizophrenia!?" The doctor nodded. "But- isn't that when-"

"Schizophrenia is a mental disorder where in most cases it sounds like you have hear things and voices that aren't there, but they sound so real that it sounds as real as me talking to you right now."

"So you're telling me my wife has been hearing little voices in her head, and you're telling me she's going mentally insane?" The doctor nodded. "There has to be some other explanation." The doctor just shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "She's not going to have to be put into a mental institution or hospital, is she?"

"We'll just see how it goes over the next few days, and if she's alright, we might be able to send her home."

#Lorry's point of view  
Now I honestly think Sterling's dead. They haven't said anything else about his body or him or just- anything. To be honest, I miss making out with him in between classes at school and I find it funny when all the girls walk by wishing they were me. I still don't get the fact that out of all the girls in school, Sterling chose me. He seriously could've gone out with any girl in the school; any girl he wanted. I remember the first time I saw him in the eight grade, and I immediately thought 'just what we need. Another trouble maker in this school.' I was right though. I remember when he was rumored to be on drugs, and they had a drug dog come to the school, and it went straight to him.

I didn't realize that I actually liked him until after he was gone. So, he came back years later and I ended up going out with him and then I was engaged to him and then I was pregnant and then I married him and then I had the triplets and now he's gone again and rumored to be dead and I'm pregnant. Looking back on past events seems so strange, and you realize you've changed so much as well as the people around you. I hope Sterling comes back soon...

#October's point of view  
I was napping because I felt so tired and a little bit sick. I hadn't realized I had been asleep for so long until I heard Nate come in and laugh at me. I half opened my eyes. "Do I need to get up?" I asked. Nate laughed.

"No," he laughed as he laid next to me. "You're fine."

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"About two hours," he laughed.

"Bleh," I said. He laughed and I turned my head and pecked him on the lips, and when I was about to turn away, he put his hand on my cheek and pecked me on the lips again before I actually kissed him. Don't worry, though, I'm not turning into my brother.

#Cole's point of view  
The day passed, and it was about eight or so at night, and now we were supposed to be performing in the next five minutes. They shoved us out onto the field early, and they shoved the guys out first. "I can't sing," Kai laughed.

"Yeah, I can't either," Lloyd said.

"You guys have never even tried singing," I said.

"What're we singing again?" Lloyd asked.

"You forgot!?" I yelled in a whisper.

"I remember the words," he said. We all sighed.

"Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. That's what we're singing," I said. "We'll have time to insult each other in front of the audience after we sing while the girls are getting ready." We all laughed and were already thinking about what we were going to say. "Alright. Let's get out there and sing." We began singing as we walked out.

"Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me." We were out in the middle of the field now, and we were opening our mouths to sing again.

"To me." We all froze and turned around when we realized the voice didn't belong to any of us; it belonged to Sterling, and he was right there.

***REVIEW! Or else... Sterling!? How did you fake your death and why did you do it and what made you come back!? REVIEW!***


	504. Chapter 504 There They Are

#Kai's point of view  
All of our jaws dropped and we all exchanged glances as Sterling took over while we stood frozen, unable to make a sound. My son can sing!?

"Mama just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.  
Mama, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all."

Then the rest of us joined back in. "I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.  
Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.  
(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro  
Magnifico. I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go.  
(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah.  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
(Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go.  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye.  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die.  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows."

#Alex's point of view  
We were all frozen. I had no clue Sterling could sing. When I say sing, I mean really sing. Singing Queen? Don't you know how hard that is? I mean- I'm shocked. I may not be at the game right now, but I'm sitting in my hospital room sitting cross legged on my bed and I watched the entire thing on the TV. I would've given the world to be there. I swear Sterling had tears in his eyes. All of a sudden, Sterling's expression changed, and he froze, and he ran, and I didn't realize until I saw her that he was running to Lorry.

#Sterling's point of view  
I saw Lorry and I ran across the field and threw my arms around her. "Oh my gosh Lorry I'm so sorry," I said.

"I'm the one that should be sorry, Sterling. Not you." I just laughed and pulled back a little bit and kissed her.

"Hey, stop makin' out with my sister for the world to see," Lloyd said so everyone could hear it. You could hear the audience laugh and go ooohhh, and Lorry even laughed, and I laughed at myself.

"Come at me, bro," I said. Everything we were saying, the audience could hear. Willow walked out onto the field, and none of us knew what she was doing here.

#Cole's point of view  
"Hey, Willow. What's up?"

"Why won't you tell me where babies come from?" Of course, the entire audience heard her. They all burst out laughing, and I looked over at Kai who was laughing, and he said something to me so no one could hear.

"I paid her to do it." I gave him the wide eye, and he just laughed even harder. I'd get him back for this later. "And that is my insult to you."

"I've got an insult for ya." The audience quieted down a little bit. There was just one thing; it wasn't an insult, it was better. I glanced over at the football players, and they nodded to show they understood. I already had this planned. They came up behind him, and they dumped all the water they had over his spiky haired head, and his tail sprouted. "Take that." I grinned with sarcasm yet pleasure. Kai glared at me  
"Watcha gonna do about it mermaid man?" Everyone was cracking up, even Willow. "Alright, Willow. Tell your mother to get out here before things get ugly."

"Shoot, Willow doesn't need to tell me to do anything." I turned around, and there they were. All of the women aboard the Bounty were standing there laughing wearing not dresses, but their normal ninja suits just like we were.

#Kai's point of view  
My tail dried off, and I realized Alex was here, and her hair was its normal curliness. I felt myself smile as the music began to play as they walked almost like they had coordinated it. It took me a second to realize that they were singing "We Found Love." They began doing flips all over the field, and I'm talking airborne backflips. When they finished, Alex and I ran to each other, and she was laughing. She kissed me and my lips moved to fit hers, and her lips slipped from mine and she fell to the ground, and she was being unresponsive, and she wasn't breathing.

***REVIEW! Or else... Alex! What's wrong with you!? Something's not right! And yay Sterling's back! But he has some explaining to do... REVIEW!***


	505. Chapter 505 Filed

#Kai's point of view

I knew Alex shouldn't have come out here. As soon as they started flipping all over the field, I knew something was going to go wrong. When she ran to me though and she kissed me, I thought that maybe she was okay, but then she passed out. They immediately took her to the hospital, and when we got back to the Bounty, it was already all over the news. I just sighed and wished the media would mind their own business. I headed back out to go to the hospital. Alex better be okay.

#October's point of view

I woke up in the morning and saw it all over the news. I was thinking about doing or saying something so I would take the attention off of my poor mother. It's not because I want the attention, I much rather not have it, but I know it's even harder on my mom than it would be on me. My mom's suffering from depression, and just a few days ago, she had blood coming out of her eyes and glass in her eyelids and slit wrists. If slitting my wrists is what it takes, I'll do it. I'd do anything for my family. Nate walked in and put his hands on my shoulders from behind. "You alright?" he asked me and pecked me on the lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I pecked him on the lips again, and when he began to take his hand off my shoulder, I gently pulled his hand back. "How are you so tan?" Nate laughed and sat down next to me. "I'm so pale compared to you."

"And I'm extremely tan compared to you."

"Don't you ever wear sunscreen?"

"I don't burn easily, so no, not really," he laughed.

"I'm jealous," I laughed. "I've burned during the winter!" Nate laughed at me.

"That's okay. I still love you." I laughed and kissed him. "Where's Sterling at?"

"Probably still asleep. I'll go wake him up." Nate laughed and I got up and quietly went into Sterling's room where he and Lorry were both laying asleep and Sterling had is arms around Lorry, and I bit my lower lip trying not to laugh. I lifted my hand up and slapped Sterling's cheek and he grabbed his cheek as he woke with a start and I ran off laughing.

"October!"

#Sterling's point of view

I could hear October laugh as I yelled after her. I sighed and laid back down and Lorry laughed. "Oh, hush up," I said. Lorry laughed and laid on top of me.

"Your sister sure has a way of waking people up." I laughed.

"No kidding."

"Hey, I meant to tell you something last night, but I kinda forgot..."

"What?"

"I uh... I'm pregnant." I jumped to a sitting position on my elbows and Lorry sat next to me.

"Seriously?" She nodded. I laughed. "That's great," I laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah I'm serious." Lorry laughed and we put a hand on each other's cheeks and she put her lips to mine.

"Well, at least I don't have to tell the two of you to get a room now."

"October!" I jumped up and October shrieked and ran down the hallway as I chased after her as she ran laughing.

#October's point of view

As I was running down the hallway, Nate stepped out and I couldn't slow my feet in time and I crashed right into him and we fell to the floor and I laid right on top of him. "You alright, there?" he laughed. I looked behind me and saw Sterling had disappeared back down the hall. I looked back at Nate and laughed.

"Yep, I'm fine." He laughed and tucked my hair behind my ear and I kissed him. My life.

#Kai's point of view

I woke up in Alex's room and remembered I had spent the night with her in the hospital. I sat up and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. They have no clue what's wrong with her. It's been on the news continuously and I'm continuously texting Jay and asking him to make sure Blake's okay. I got up and put my hand on Alex's cheek, and she put her hand over mine. "Kai, you don't need to stay here," she said and opened her eyes. "Please go back and take care of Blake."

"Alex, we have plenty of people on the Bounty to watch after Blake. I need to stay here with you."

"No you don't," she said softly. "It's okay, Kai. You can go home."

"Alex, it's not home unless you're there."

#Lloyd's point of view

I woke up and Ashley was asleep in my arms like she normally is. I began to sit up on my arms, when Ashley laughed. "Where do you think you're going?" she laughed.

"Are you always awake when I think you're asleep?" Ashley just laughed and pulled me down on top of her.

"Not necessarily." She spread her wings out across the bed.

"I keep forgetting you have those," I laughed. "When's the last time you flew?"

"Maybe a year or two... I think it was just after Willow was born."

"Right before Charlotte was born."

"Oh, yeah. We didn't know I was pregnant with her." We both just laughed at past events.

"I think finding out you were pregnant was a bigger shocker than finding out you were pregnant that entire time and we didn't know." Ashley laughed and kissed me and put her hand on my cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled and kissed me while she did.

#Cole's point of view

I woke up and didn't bother Terra who was still asleep. I got up and walked out into the dining room and saw the laptop sitting open on the table, but we normally shut it when we're done. I went and looked at the windows pulled up on the screen, and it was Asia's files. It read:

Asia "Little Miss Disappear"

History: Asia, a girl who's been alive for centuries, has managed to hypnotize and control millions, has been able to get them to commit suicide, kill others, and make them seem insane to others, causing them to be put into mental institutions and hospitals. She has said to whisper things to people to make themselves and others think of them as a schizophrenic.

Kay walked in and I stopped reading. "Hey, Zane? I tol-" she stopped. "Where's Zane?"

"Wasn't he with you?" She shook her head, and I looked back to the computer and saw one sentence, and it was all I needed to see.

Known to kidnap.

***REVIEW! Or else... Okay I'm tired omg Zane's gone and is Asia guilty of Alex's insanity? REVIEW!***


	506. Chapter 506 And Her, Too

#Cole's point of view  
"Okay we need to go. We need to go now," I said a bit frantically. "Help me wake everyone up." We went banging on everyone's doors and telling them to get up. This is so not good. She has Zane, she's most likely going to kill him, she's trying to get Alex put in a mental hospital and maybe even kill her. Everyone ran out into the dining room and I showed all of them the file. We ran to the hospital first since Alex had been suffering from this first and way too long. We ran through the hospital weaving through people that were shouting at us.

We were running down the hall to Alex's room. "Hey! You can't be here!" some doctor said.

"Says who?" I snapped and opened the door.

"Cole? What the heck are you-"

"Kai, there's no time to explain. Alex isn't crazy, she's not schizophrenic, and she's not suicidal. Someone, Asia, is controlling her."

"Okay, you know what? You guys are crazy. I get that the dictator of China has a lot of power, but I don't think-"

"Asia's an actual person, Kai."

"That would make more sense..."

"There she is!" Kay said, but with closed eyes. She opened her eyes and took her sword from behind her and threw it, and it lodged itself in the wall and Asia appeared. She had been invisible.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"Years of being blind." We all looked at Asia.

"Well, congrats. You caught an evil villain," she said sarcastically.

"Where's Zane?"

"I don't know who that is."

"Where's Zane!?" Kay asked forcefully.

"I don't know, probably dying at the bottom of a ditch."

"Give me one good reason not to-!"

"Kay, calm down. It's alright," I said and put my hand on her shoulder. "Where, is, Zane?" I asked. She just laughed evilly and her eyes were swallowed with the color of black, and then she shut her eyes, and Alex's eyes did the same thing hers did. Alex got up, and out of nothing, she grabbed a sword out of thin air and pointed it at us.

#Sterling's point of view  
High school just is not a place for extremely young kids. I'm just saying. Fights, fist fights, boyfriends and girlfriends, and kissing in the hallway is probably the worst. I'm just saying. I mean- Lorry and I always kiss each other in between classes and yes, the girls stand there and wish they were Lorry. I remember the first time I saw Lorry in the eight grade. We were all lined up out in the hallway laughing and goofing off waiting for the teacher to open the door, and I looked over and saw Lorry across the hall, and she looked up and caught me looking at her and gave me a shy smile and I just looked away.

I have girls that come up to me and flirt with me still, even though I'm married. One girl even tried to kiss me, one girl succeeded, but trust me, I shoved her off, and when I tell people never to do things again, they don't do it. I love how everyone in the school's terrified of me. I can scare people just by looking at them; I've never lost a fight. Lorry came up to me at my locker and put her hand on my shoulder and I glanced at her and kissed her. "Hey," I said and continued to switch out my things for class.

"You still need to explain exactly how and why you faked your death," she said.

"Oh yeah... Well, you remember when they shot me all those years back?"

"Sterling!" she scolded. I laughed. "That's where the body-!?" She seemed really freaked out. I just laughed. "Why would you fake your death?"

"I was so upset and I just didn't want to live, but- I didn't want to die because I knew it'd be painful and if one day I soon regretted it, I could just come back."

"I- okay."

"What?"

"Nothing." I shut my locker and leaned up against it and faced her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I just looked at her and she started laughing. "Don't look at me like that," she laughed.

"What?" She just laughed and I kissed her until the bell rang. "Bye."

"Bye." She kissed me one last time before disappearing down the hall.

#Lorry's point of view  
I told Sterling not to say anything about the baby at school. You never know who might be listening. After class, Sterling told me he apparently caused and explosion in science class, and I believed him because of the ashes on his cheek. I just laughed and wiped it off with my thumb and kissed him when his dad texted him. "Oh shoot I need to go." He rushed out before I could say anything to him.

#Kai's point of view  
Whatever Asia was doing to Alex, it was scaring me. "Alex, please. I know you're in there," I said.

"Shut up!" she said in a voice that wasn't hers.

"Alex, you know Blake. Please-" I stopped when she cackled.

"Blake? Please. I killed him!"

"You what!?"

"And boys named Collin and Dominic, girls named Cindy, Crissy, Charlotte, Delaney, and a little girl... What's her name...? Oh, yes. A little girl named Willow."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg she has to be lying! D: REVIEW!***


	507. Chapter 507 Got Who?

#Cole's point of view  
My blood felt frozen. It was like something pushed me to run, so I did. "Cole!? Where are you going!?" Kai shouted after me. I ran the fastest I could through the crowded streets and continuously dodging cars and running through groups of people. I flew to the doors of the Bounty when I heard something down in the brig. I rushed down and found Zane tied up with a gag on his mouth and trying to squirm out of the ropes. I took the gag off of him and untied the ropes.

"What happened, Zane!?" He had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong? What happened!?"

#Kai's point of view  
Sterling came flying in. "Who messed with my family!?" Asia went back to her own body and Alex's fell to the floor. I rushed to her side and kneeled beside her as she sat up. Sterling looked over at Asia, and she was clearly terrified of Sterling. "Asia!"

"Please please please don't hurt me!" she begged.

"Why shouldn't I!? You mess with my family, you mess with me." She frantically shook her head.

"I- I didn't mean to, I-"

"Shut up!"

"You killed your own daughter!" she cried.

"Sterling!? You did what!?" I exclaimed. He turned to me.

"I'm the one who killed Wednesday, okay!? She had it coming!" He turned back to Asia, leaving me struck. "I kill my daughter, I'll kill you too!"

"Please, Sterling!"

"Did you kill anyone aboard the Bounty!?" She frantically shook her head. "So you lied!?"

"No, I- I half lied!"

"What do you mean you half lied!?" She bit her lower lip, and her mouth opened to say something, but no sound came out. "What do you mean you half lied!?"

#Cole's point of view  
Zane wasn't cooperating with me. I ran back to the top and flew through the doors and went to Willow's room, and she was just sitting there on her bed, but she had this crazy, disturbed look on her face. "Willow?" Her face just twitched as she sat and held her stuffed rabbit that she had since she was a baby. "Willow what's wrong?"

"She- she did it so I could see it... She- she made me watch..." I swear she wasn't blinking.

"What are you talking about?"

"They- they couldn't defend themselves, they- they couldn't do anything..."

"Willow, please tell me what you're talking about! I don't want to use force, but if I have to, I will." She slowly looked over to me.

"They couldn't even walk..."

"Did she get Blake!?" She shook her head slowly. "Did she get Collin!?" She shook her head even slower. "Well who'd they get, Willow?"

#Lloyd's point of view  
"That's it. I'm going back to the Bounty to find out what she's talking about," I said.

"Lloyd, please don't," Ashley said. I shook my head.

"I'm going." I left and walked angrily through the streets. I got back to the Bounty, and I walked in through the doors and found Cole on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his hands to his forehead as he just stared at the floor. "What happened?" I asked. He watched the floor as he turned his head up to me, his eyes flicking over to mine at the last second. "What happened, Cole!?" He shuddered and looked down at the floor, and almost with fear, he looked back up at me.

"She- she got the twins, Lloyd..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg that evil witch! D: she got his twins!? Dominic and Delaney!? D: aaaww what's he gonna tell Ashley!? :( REVIEW!***


	508. Chapter 508 Scarlet What?

#Lloyd's point of view  
"No no no dear god no..."

"I'm sorry, Lloyd..." I put my hands on my head and fall down to my cheeks.

"No no no no... Please tell me you're lying," I pleaded. Cole just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd..." I felt myself let wet tears drip down my cheeks and run down to my throat and onto my shirt. This can't be happening. My twins are dead.

#Cole's point of view

Willow won't ever be the same again. She just witness two babies the age of seventeen or so months murdered. Willow's completely messed up now. She won't ever think the same or act the same. She could barely tell me what happened. I don't know what to do or what to tell Terra.

#Kai's point of view  
"Who did you kill!?" Sterling yelled at her. She looked over at Ashley.

"I- I killed your twins..." Ashley seemed like she could barely breathe. She shook her head like she was calling her a liar. Asia nodded, and Ashley began to cry.

"Oh my god!" she squeaked. Kay walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder before hugging her. I couldn't help to think of the music twins and how I felt when I found out they were never born. This had to be worse; the twins being killed? Sterling wrapped his fingers around Asia's neck.

"Give me one good reason not to break you to pieces." She just shook her head and Sterling dropped her, and she sat hunched over, coughing on the floor. Sterling looked down at his phone. "Oh shoot... I need to leave." Before we could say anything to her, he flew from the hospital doors.

#Sterling's point of view

All they said is that it had to do with y sister. Something's apparently not right. I ran into the castle and found one of the castle's servants waiting there for me. "What happened? Where's October?"

"Miss October isn't feeling well."

"I know, but- what happened? What's wrong?"

"You can go take a look for yourself in the hospital infirmary, if you'd like." I went to the infirmary, and she followed behind me. October was laying there with one knee drawn up and her hands on her stomach, and she was even paler than normal. "She has an extremely red rash on her stomach." I just looked at her as she lay motionless.

"You mean-?"

"Your sister has fallen deathly ill with scarlet fever."

***REVIEW! Or else... REVIEW!***


	509. Chapter 509 Survival

#Sterling's point of view  
I rushed over to my sister's side as she just laid motionlessly. "October...?" She opened her eyes just so I could see the violet in them. I could barely see the light reflecting from her eyes. She didn't say anything, she just looked up at me. "October..." Her eyes fell back shut and I ran my hand across her feverish forehead and could almost feel the edge of my eyes sting from tears. I looked up at the nurse. "Is she gonna be okay?" She looked down at October.

"Hard to say. Scarlet fever is extremely serious. She could die." I looked back down at my sister. I had no idea what to do. There was nothing I could do. If October dies, I mean- October dies. There's nothing we can really do.

"Isn't there any treatment?"

"We're trying the best we can. It could be a month before she recovers." That dropped my hopes even lower. A month? Now I have no idea what to do. I walked back out into the living room and Lorry walked in.

"Hey," I said and she kissed me. "You got the triplets, right?"

"Yeah. They're still out in the car. I'll be right back." She went out to the car and I took the papers out of my bag and began looking at what I had to do for homework, forgetting about Asia. I pulled out one paper, and it was science, one of my least favorite subjects and one of my worst. If you've forgotten, I set an explosion off in science class being stupid. Lorry came back in and the triplets crawled all over the floor. Ash crawled right up to me and sat on his knees and stretched his arms up to me and I picked him up and put him on my lap.

"How old are they? Eleven months?"

"About. I think a little less." I looked at Ash who was hitting his hands on the table and making weird noises. He's gotten pretty good at imitating sounds and noises, too. I had my homework set out in front of me, and he stopped doing what he was doing.

"Uh-oo," he said.

"Uh oh what?" Then he spit up on my homework.

#Lorry's point of view  
My hands flew to my mouth as Sterling stared at his homework like it was a double rainbow. I sat there thinking "Ohgodohgodohgod Sterling's going to kill our child", but instead he started laughing.

"I love this kid!" he laughed. "Now I have an excuse for not doing my science homework." I sighed and started laughing.

"I thought you were gonna murder him," I joked and kissed Sterling. "Quick question."

"What?"

"How come I've never seen you at any prom in my life?"

"Because they wouldn't let me in even if I tried."

"Why?"

"They know I'd spike the punch bowl." I started laughing.

"Of course you would." He just shrugged his shoulders and I laughed and kissed him again and Ash started laughing. I pulled off of Sterling and looked down at Ash. "Oh, be quiet." Ash laughed and giggled like a baby would when I kissed Sterling again. "Crazy baby," I laughed and kissed my baby's forehead. My family is so incredibly messed up.

#Kai's point of view  
We called the FBI on Asia, and they came and got her and put her in hand cuffs and kept guns and tasers close to them at all times. Ashley was torn. She could barely keep herself together. When we got back to the Bounty, she was inside before any of the rest of us were. When I walked in, Ashley was already crying into Lloyd's chest. He said something to her I couldn't hear, and she just shook her head. "I'm not going through the same thing again," she cried. I felt awful. I went back to make sure Blake was okay, but he was fine. Losing twins? That's the worst thing that could happen. If I lost October and Sterling, my life would be over...

#Sterling's point of view

So, I went to school the next day, and the teacher called for our homework. When she got them all, she flipped through to make sure everyone had turned theirs in. "Sterling, where's your homework?"

"My kid barfed on it." Everyone in the class snickered as I disguised my laugh as a smirk.

"Well you can do it tonight," she said and handed me another sheet.

"What if he barfs on this one?"

"He won't," she said with irritation. "You shouldn't even have a kid in high school."

"Well excuse me for being a chick magnet," I said sarcastically, and the teacher glared at me while everyone else in the room was just laughing because they knew it was true. When I went home, I went straight to the infirmary, and October was awake, but she was crying as the nurse talked to her.

"I'm sorry, Miss October. It's only for the best." October just shook her head. "If you die, you both die anyways."

"What's going on?" I asked. October looked over at me.

"Tell them they can't do it, Sterling," she said in a shudder.

"Do what?" I asked and looked up at the nurse. She sighed.

"Your sister's pregnant, but we're going to have to abort the baby if she's going to have any chance of survival."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aawww! Oh no! Poor October :( and lol Sterling. I hope Ashley kills Asia :( REVIEW!***


	510. Chapter 510 Schooled

#Sterling's point of view  
October laid there and cried as she looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, October..." I said, not knowing what else to say. "I- I'm so sorry, I-" I looked back up to the nurse. "Where's Nate?" She nodded her head to indicate where he was, and I saw him across the room sitting with his face buried in his hands. I sighed and walked over to him and sat next to him. "I'm really sorry, Nate," I said. He looked over at me. "Was the baby even planned?" I asked, hoping to somehow make him feel better.

"It was..." he said quietly. I bit my lower lip because I felt really stupid now. Of course the baby was planned. My sister isn't me. I sighed and looked back across the room at my sister.

"I'm really sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it," Nate said without looking at me. "We just don't want Lizzy growing up an only child; what fun is that?" I thought about it for a second. Where would I really be if I had grown up without October? Scarlett hasn't been around that much. I never see her. I wouldn't be surprised if she was engaged and didn't tell any of us. She's the princess everyone's forgotten. Princess Scarlett. I thought about it further. October was the one who brought me away from my complete criminal life.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Later that night, Ashley had gone to bed early. Asia took our twins from us. They couldn't defend themselves. Their element was never even determined. As a matter of fact, I don't even think they had one. I sat and thought about it. The kids of the green ninja must have an element. It'd be too crazy if they didn't. We all sat in the living room and talked and the people of legal drinking age, AKA pretty much everyone but Ashley and I, were drinking. Don't worry, though. It's not anything like the Titanic; they're drinking responsibly.

"Okay, so what happened with you and Asia?" Cole asked Zane.

"Well, she showed up late at night, and right after I had read that she could turn invisible, there was a gag over my mouth and she tied me to a chair and looked directly into my eyes and told me how she was going to kill my family and she threw me into the brig before I could react." She didn't kill his family, she killed half of mine. I was going to take the twins to see their grandfather, them and Charlotte, but instead, the twins were killed. All I have left now is my first and now only daughter. Ashley said she wasn't having anymore kids because she wasn't going through the same thing again. I don't blame her.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra was sitting on the couch so her legs stretched across and over my lap. She looked at me. "Is Willow alright? Do you mind checking on her?" she asked.

"Move your legs," I said and she drew them towards her as I got up. I knocked on Willow's door as I entered. She sat on her bed holding her stuffed rabbit and stared over at her fish tank. "You're supposed to be asleep, Willow."

"How am I supposed to sleep after having to witness one of them most grisly things I've ever seen in my life...?" she said without looking at me. Why did I let her read the dictionary? I sat down next to her. "I remember how their blood seeped from every part of their bodies... She- she just stood there and made me watch..." Willow began to cry and I pulled her onto my lap so she sat sideways and her head rested against my chest as she began to cry into it. "Just- when she- she took their lives instead of mine, I- I-"

"You were glad it wasn't you for a second?" I said, finishing her thought. She nodded as she continued to sob. "That doesn't mean you don't care, Willow. You're too sweet and kind not to care." She just continued to cry. When her crying devolved to shudders, I said, "I'll be back to check on you in a little while. Just try and go to sleep, okay?" She nodded and laid down and I turned her light off and left. I went and sat back in the living room with everyone else and Terra stretched her legs back out across my lap.

"Willow okay?"

"She's really disturbed about what she saw." Terra frowned. We both feel so awful for Willow having to witness that.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I got up and went to check on Ashley, maybe just go to bed. I opened the door and Ashley was laying on her stomach, and I knew she was awake because her eyes were open. I laid myself on top of her and rested my head by hers so I could see her eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked her quietly.

"I just- don't want to go through what I've already gone through again..." I stroked her hair as she looked deep into my eyes.

"I know, Ashley. I miss them just as much as you do. They were our twins. We still have Charlotte though, right?" That got a faint 'Mona Lisa' smile out of Ashley. "I love you." Ashley smiled and pecked me on the lips and kissed me until both of us needed to breathe. Ashley and I might end up having another baby because of the loss of the twins, you just never know. I know Ashley says she doesn't want to now, and I don't blame her, but no one can ever replace the twins.

#Sterling's point of view  
When I went back to school the next day, I sat at my desk and the teacher asked me for my homework.

"Sterling, where's your homework?"

"Kid barfed on it again." The people in the class laughed because they all knew I was lying.

"Like I said, you shouldn't have kids in high school," the teacher snapped.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for being a chick magnet."

"And a teacher repellent." Everyone in the class ooohed and said buuurrn and all that crazy mess.

"I'm married in high school," I said, knowing what she'd come back at me with.

"Which is also inappropriate for high schoolers. Kids who have kids in high school are just dogs," she said.

"First of all, I don't see any wedding or engagement ring on your finger, and I prefer the term shark." The kids in the class burst laughing as I sat there with a straight face. "What're you gonna do? Call my parents?"

"Two days. OSS." Everyone began laughing even harder.

"Really?" The teacher nodded and crossed her arms. "Starting when?"

"As soon as I hand you this form," she said and started filling it out. She handed it to me.

"I'm outta here!" I left the classroom and went to my locker and got my stuff and got in the car and went to pick up Ash knowing Lorry would get Melody and Harmony later. When I got there, I went to the room Ash was in and a lady that worked there was holding him, his eyes red and puffy from crying as normal.

Ash saw me before the lady did and he leaned to me and reached out and said, "Dada!" I laughed when the lady turned around and saw me. She laughed and gave me Ash, and I went home and realized I forgot something at school. I left Ash at the castle, and school hours weren't over. I went inside and walked down the hallways and saw Lorry. As I was standing at my locker, I saw a guy grab her, and he kissed Lorry.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg Sterling is not going to take that well! And Lorry's pregnant! He's going to seriously kick that guys butt... And maybe get arrested for it... I'm so sorry, Ashley... And was it actually Asia making Alex crazy...? And October! I'm so sorry :( REVIEW!***


	511. Chapter 511 Now Everyone Knows

#Sterling's point of view  
Everyone around me saw the raged look on my face and immediately scattered. I ran down the hallway and before I knew it, I had the guy smashed up against the lockers with my hands on his neck. "Sterling!? You're not even supposed to be here!" Lorry exclaimed who was now nothing but an innocent bystander.

"He's not supposed to be kissing other people's wives," I said angrily while glaring straight into the guy's eyes. He frantically nodded, hoping I'd let him go. Then I realized he was just another stupid jock at this school without his letter jacket on. I smirked and let go of him, but before he could move, I roundhouse kicked him across the jaw, and probably the biggest fist fight that's happened in twenty years in this school began. Of course, the principal called the police because she heard I was involved.

#Nate's point of view  
I stood by October as she laid there asleep. They had taken her baby away from her; from both of us. We decided to just go ahead and have a second one because we didn't want Lizzy growing up an only child. What fun would that be? We wanted them pretty close in age, but now they may be further apart than we planned, than we hoped. I didn't know how getting rid of the baby would help, and I don't think it is. October's sickness is just as bad as it was before, maybe even worse. They say October may die, and they say there's a pretty good chance of it. Every night I pray that's not the case. As soon as she dies, Lizzy takes over, even though she's only seven months old.

If October dies, the kingdom seriously won't ever be the same again. Think about it. Just- the world without October is a world without everything. If the sun was eclipsed, October would still be here. I would still have her, but if October disappeared, I don't know what I'd do. I've been through the whole media and papparazzi thing with her when we were still dating and my sister was in the hospital before she died. Cancer took my sister away, and I'm not letting something like scarlet fever take October away.

#Cole's point of view  
Those of us who were awake were in the control room. Lloyd and Ashley were still asleep along with Kai and Alex, but none of us wanted to disturb them. Especially Ashley and Lloyd considering their twins were murdered yesterday. I still remember the day I found Ivy dead, and it was just after I had saved Willow. "You alright?" I seemed to snap into reality and I looked over at Terra, almost unsure of what she said.

"What?"

"You seem really distant. You okay?"

"Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Alright," she laughed and our lips moved in sync and closed on each others. "Love you," she laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Love you too."

"Where's Willow at? I know Collin's still asleep."

"Willow's probably asleep too. She probably didn't get much rest last night."

#Jay's point of view  
Nya kept doing sonar sweeps for Pythor, who we had completely forgotten about. "Found him yet?" I asked.

"No. I don't know where he could be," Nya said and looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders and she kissed me, but I pulled back after a second and put my hand on my lower lip.

"Did you just bite me?" I asked. Everyone started laughing, especially Nya.

"You're lucky she didn't bite your tongue," Cole said, and Terra started laughing. I just rolled my eyes. I'm on a boat with a couple of wackos.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley was under my arm like she normally is when I wake up. I didn't want to disturb her, and hopefully she'd sleep the pain off a little bit. I hadn't really talked to Charlotte about the whole incident. I knocked on her door as I walked in, and she was just sitting there on her bed with her head up against the wall and she just stared out the window. "Charlotte?" She looked over to see me in the doorway before looking back out the window. I walked over at sat next to her, and she wasn't looking at me. "How do you feel about your brother and sister?" She looked down.

"I- I don't know, Daddy..."

"You know you can talk to me, Charlotte." She just shook her head. "Im sorry, Charlotte..."

#Kai's point of view  
News reporters had managed to get inside the school, and it wasn't pretty. Of course, Sterling was involved and was using all the ninja skills he had learned, even though they were meant for good, not school fights. I hadn't seen him pull spinjitzu, so that was good. Then the air was sucked out of everywhere, and everything seemed silent as soon as Sterling's hands flew to his bloody mouth, and he realized he bit him. Exposed, now everyone knows.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooohh... That's not good... Imagine how Lorry's gonna react... And what about October!? She can't die! REVIEW!***

And woohoo! Home sick today :D now you guys get bonus chapters and I get to swallow honey(as Willow would call a**hole) as part of my medicine :) REVIEW!


	512. Chapter 512 Belong

#Sterling's point of view

I clearly was showing up on camera this time as I held my bloody mouth. I just bit the guy. I slowly looked over at Lorry with wide eyes, and she was frozen, and we both slowly looked back to the cameras behind us. Everyone was paralyzed. It seemed like time had stopped. I bit my lower lip, trying to think of what to say without making myself look stupid, but it's kind of already too late for that. I looked over at the guy, and luckily, I hadn't bitten into his neck, and I didn't take much blood from him. He wasn't going to become one of us, and he wasn't going to become sick. "Are you a freaking vampire!?" the guy yelled at me, holding his wrist. Luckily, my bite marks look like a normal human's.

"No," I lied.

"How did you break my skin like that!?" I had no idea how to respond and I just looked back at the cameras. It was all over the news still later in the day. Lorry walked in the door with the girls and set them on the floor and I sat on the couch sideways so the arm of the couch was my only back support doing my homework.

"Was all that really necessary?" Lorry asked, and I put my books and stuff on the floor as she came and sat next to me sideways and I put my arm behind her.

"I don't know. You tell me," I said and looked at her.

"You bit the kid," she said like I was an idiot.

"I didn't mean to," I said. Lorry just laughed and shook her head.

"Where's Ash?"

"I think he's asleep."

"Has it been all over the news?"

"You kidding? I heard from my dad it was airing live." Lorry laughed.

"Nice," she said sarcastically and our lips met, and my sister wasn't here to tease us about it.

"Why must I always walk in when you two are in the middle of that?" Lorry and I turned our heads and found Abby, the head of the castle servants, standing there, and she was teasing us about it.

"Oh, come on now, Abby. I'm eighteen," I laughed.

"You're supposed to be eight," she said. I started laughing.

"I like being eighteen better. I have more freedom."

"Yeah, I know because I know your parents would never let you do half the things you do here under their roof."

"Oh, be quiet, Abby," I joked, and she laughed. "I could kick you out of this castle anytime I wanted to."

"I know you could, but you wouldn't. Besides, your sister would have to have the final say on it, and you and I both know she wouldn't kick me out." I sarcastically rolled my eyes as if to say "duh."

"Speaking of which, how is October?"

"She's doin' fine, but she's not getting any better." I stayed quiet as Abby got back to her work around the castle.

"You okay?" I looked over at Lorry.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Not really," I said just as our lips were a centimeter from touching and they met. I couldn't help but to think about my sister non stop.

#Kai's point of view

"Why must our son be a fugitive?" Alex said as she watched the TV.

"Because he's Sterling," I sighed.

"You know, the meaning of his name means pure." Alex and I both laughed about it.

"Yet the name Sterling fits him so well," I laughed. "Besides, he's not as criminal like anymore."

"Lorry's been pregnant three times that we know of." Alex looked at me, waiting for my response.

"No comment," I finally said and looked at her.

"You think Blake'll turn out like his big brother?"

"Let's hope not," I said. "Have you heard from Scarlett lately?"

"No. She's like- twenty on tomorrow tea isn't she?"

"I think she reversed her age one year back a little while ago, so I think she's just nineteen now."

"I'm pretty sure she has a boyfriend, I've just never met him," Alex said. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh. Whatever. She'd be lucky if he's half as nice as Nate."

"Anyone would be lucky to have someone as half as nice as Nate," Alex said. "I wonder why Scarlett doesn't live under the roof of the castle with her brother and sister. She's a princess too, isn't she?"

"Is she the sister to the queen?"

"Yeah?"

"You just answered your own question," I said. Alex nudged me and I laughed. I looked at her and gave her the kiss she wanted. Alex pulled off, and I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"If you used to treat me the way you used to, how am I sitting here and kissing you right now?"

#Cole's point of view

I went into Willow's room later that night and sat next to her when I found her still sitting on her bed, staring at her fish tank motionlessly. She looked over at me with sick, sad eyes. "You alright, Willow?"

"I don't know, Daddy... It was just horrific..."

"I know, Willow. I'm sorry." She looked back up at me before looking back down at her rabbit.

"Daddy, what exactly was the story between you and mommy?"

"Why do you ask?" She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Were you originally planning on having a life together?" She looked up to my eyes, and I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Actually... no. Your mom and I were never planning on getting married or even having you. We were probably just going to end up breaking up and going our separate ways."

"Then why didn't you?" She looked back up into my eyes.

"Because, I- I found out she was pregnant with you."

"So I'm the reason you got married?" she asked sadly. "Do you not love mommy?"

"Oh, Willow! No! I love your mother more than anything, and I'm glad I married her. I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else, and I couldn't imagine anyone else being my daughter."

"I couldn't imagine anyone else being my daddy."

#Zane's point of view

I went into Crissy's room to find her already in bed. "Crissy? Are you awake?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Am I in trouble?"

"No." She sat up and I sat next to her.

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about Dominic and Delaney?" She looked down at her bed.

"It was scary... I didn't see it happen but, I- I could hear their screams when you were all gone..."

"I'm sorry, Crissy." She didn't look at me. "Feel free to talk to me about stuff like this, okay?" She nodded. I don't blame her for not having much to say.

#Lloyd's point of view

I walked into Charlotte's room, and she was just sitting in bed with her head up against the wall. I sat next to her, and she didn't move, she just looked at me with her eyes. "Are you okay?" She looked down. I sighed and remembered this is her brother and sister we were talking about. I noticed something under her pillow. "What's under your pillow?" I asked and reached over and lifted it up before Charlotte could stop me. I thought I might cry when I saw what it was. "It's your brother's blanket... and your sister's stuffed elephant... and what's this?" I asked and held up a stuffed turtle. She looked at it and took it from me slowly. Then I realized who it belonged to. It belonged to Ivy.

* * *

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaawww! :( that made me sad :( don't forget to check out my latest poll! REVIEW!***


	513. Chapter 513 تخيل أن

#Lloyd's point of view  
"You remember Ivy, don't you?" I sighed. Charlotte nodded and she began to cry. "Aaww, come here." Charlotte rested her head up against my chest as she sobbed, holding Ivy's old turtle. "What do you remember about her?" I asked, thinking she was only eleven months old when she died.

"She- she was my best friend, Daddy," she sobbed. "We- we had the s-same birthday, and- we- we-" She couldn't finish because she had to continuously suck in air to try and calm herself and get her breathing steady again, but it was only making it worse.

"Hey, it's okay," I told her. "Where's your bear at?" It made her cry even harder and bury her head even deeper into my chest. It confused me a little bit. She had had that bear since she was a week old, and Ivy had had that turtle since she was a week old. I stayed and comforted Charlotte until she needed to go to bed, and her room was right next to Ivy's, and as I was passing it, I stopped for a second and walked in. I walked over, and I lifted up the old pillow, and there was Charlotte's bear.

#Sterling's point of view  
When my two days of OSS were over, I went back to school, and the guy that I but turned out to be okay, and none of us were exposed as vampires. There are rumors about it, though. Science is my homeroom class if you haven't figured that out already. I sat down in my seat, and the teacher was a bit mad at me. "Sterling, you're late," she said angrily.

"Awesome," I said. She glared at me.

"Questions before class starts and before I take up homework?" I raised my hand. "What?"

"Can I get in trouble for something I didn't do?"

"No...?"

"Awesome because I didn't do my homework."

"Do you want two more days of OSS?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"No!" Everyone started laughing. Everything's just funnier at school. After class, I went out into the hallway and went to my locker and put my stuff away and got the stuff I needed for the next class out, which wasn't much. I found Lorry at her locker, but she seemed to be packing up.

"Hey, where're you going?" I asked her and leaned against the locker next to hers.

"Home. I'm not feeling well."

"Oh. You okay?"

"Yeah, just feel sick because of you know what," she said and shut her locker.

"Are you gonna get the kids on the way back?"

"Can you get Ash later?"

"Yeah," I said. "That's fine. Just text me when you get back."

"Alright." She gave me a really long kiss goodbye and left. I hope all this sickness is all over soon.

#Cole's point of view  
In the morning, Terra woke up and grabbed her phone when someone texted her. She sat up and held her phone with one hand and used the covers to cover herself up, and the wings on her back were apparent. "What is it?" I asked tiredly as I still lay lazily on my stomach.

"I have something I have to go to," she said with a tedious voice and she jumped up and pulled her jeans on and she made sure her shirt concealed her wings.

"And where are you going to exactly?"

"Some place with my friend that I haven't seen in forever." I sighed. She sat on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on and lace them up. She stood back up and walked around to me and she kissed me goodbye before she left. "Love you," she said.

"Love you too," I said before she kissed me again.

"Take care of Willow for me," she said.

"I know," I said, and she laughed.

"You seem really tired," she said.

"Well, I'm not exactly feeling like unicorns and lollipops," I said. She held back a laugh and bit her lower lip to cover her smirk.

"I can tell," she said and gave my hair a stroke. "Bye." She gave me one last peck on the lips and left. I'm not feeling well because I'm worried about Willow.

#Jay's point of view  
Cindy now comes in and jumps all over us to wake us up every morning. I felt myself be shaken, and I woke up just to find Cindy jumping all over the two of us. "Get off of me, you crazy six year old," I laughed. She giggled and jumped to the floor.

"Get up! Get up!" she said.

"Why?" Nya asked as she still lay half asleep.

"I don't know. Dad, have you really called Uncle Cole gay?" I sat up and looked at her, surprised at what she said.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that if he is, that means all of you are about as straight as a circle." ...?

#Sterling's point of view  
I checked on my sister who still lay in the infirmary motionlessly. Nate stuck by her side, and I saw a piece of chalk in October's hand, and I saw something written up on the wall, but it was in a different language, and she clearly did it in her sleep. "تخيل لو أن العالم يمكن أن يعيش في سلام ..." I walked back out into the livingroom and I gave Scarlett a call because Lorry said she called me..

"Hey, Sterling. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Lorry said I should call you. What's up?"

"Oh... I- about that... I- okay, before I say anything I called you because I know you're the only one in the family that's gone through this, and I- I need your help."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"I- I- oh god I don't even know if I can say it!"

"Have you tried talking to your boyfriend about all this first?"

"See, I- I was calling you because I don't know how to tell anyone and I don't know what to do, Sterling!"

"Well what's wrong? You're nineteen! Speak!"

#Lorry's point of view  
I walked into the living room and found Sterling sitting on the couch, and he seemed dazed and confused. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Scarlett's pregnant..."

* * *

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? D: and aaawwwww Charlotte :( REVIEW!***

And you can find the poll on my profile, but you have to have an account to be able to answer it (I don't make the rules) REVIEW!


	514. Chapter 514 You Can't!

#Sterling's point of view  
"Oh my gosh are you serious!?" Lorry exclaimed.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Scarlett's pregnant."

"Oh, let me guess. She's married, too."

"Nope. Not even engaged."

"Seriously!?" I nodded. "Oh my gosh... I can't wait to see that all over magazines and newspapers," she said sarcastically. "'Princess Scarlett- Pregnant," she sighed.

"I know," I sighed and Lorry sat next to me. "I just can't believe it. It's just- unfreadkinbelievable." Lorry laughed and I looked over at her and snapped at her ear.

"Stop it," she laughed. I laughed and she kissed me.

"Oh, you two stop it." I pulled off and turned around to find Abby. "You might as well be biting each other's ears." Lorry and I laughed. Abby walked off and I looked back at Lorry and she kissed me again. How am I going to tell my dad about Scarlett? Maybe I should just wait for her to tell him? Or maybe wait for him to find out from the media?

#Cole's point of view  
Terra came back pretty late. She walked into the room and I was moving stuff around and trying to clean a few things up. "Hey, where have you been?" I laughed.

"I had to pay an unexpected visit to the jailhouse again," she said and huffed. She slipped her shoes off and laid on top of me as I laid down.

"So what happened at the jailhouse?" She sighed and tiredly rested her head on my shoulder.

"My sister and my mom were just being- stupid."

"How so?"

"Just wanting to be difficult and trying to plead their innocence again."

"Of the murder of your father?"

"Yep."

"They're completely guilty of that. Why are they trying to say they're innocent?"

"Well, they know my mother did it. They're not exactly sure if my sister was involved, and she said that if they found fingerprints, they're mine. Of course, they could believe her because we're identical and you wouldn't be able to tell our fingerprints apart."

"You can definitely tell your personalities apart." Terra laughed.

"We identical twins couldn't be more opposite," she laughed.

"No kidding." We laughed for a second.

"Was Willow okay while I was gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just mesmerized."

"I'm sure she is," she said with empathy. "Having to witness something like that at her age." I saw Terra open her hand that rested on my chest and look at it, and I gently took it in my hand and saw it was the hand with the scar that her mom gave her from digging her cigarette into it. Terra gently closed her hand and placed it by her neck.

"I'm sorry, Terra," I said gently.

"It's okay. Just don't talk about it..."

#Kai's point of view  
Sterling called me later that night, and I found it odd, so I answered it. "Hey, Sterling."

"Hey, Dad? I have something that you really need to know," he said like he was desperate.

"Okay...?"

"Scarlett- Scarlett's pregnant."

"What!?"

"I don't know, Dad! I talked to her earlier and I-"

"She's not even engaged, is she!?"

"No!"

"Why would Scarlett do that!?"

"I don't know maybe because she's young and stupid!?"

"I've gotta go." I hung up and went to find Alex, and she saw the expression on my face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Scarlett's pregnant!"

#Sterling's point of view  
The next day, I was buzzed by the office and was told to hurry home. I walked into the castle doors, scared of what was going on. I saw a ton of the castle's servants standing there, dabbing at their watery eyes. "Where is she?" They just pointed down the hall and I dropped my stuff and ran. I flew through the infirmary doors. Nate was standing over her and crying. "October..." I rushed over to her and Nate moved out of the way. October was whiter than snow and her hair looked darker than night, and she was red under the eyes and in the nooks of her arms and legs. "What- what's going on...?" I shuddered. October was slowly and quietly breathing.

"I'm dying, Sterling," she managed to say in a whisper. I frantically shook my head.

"You're not dying October. You're just not!" I felt my nose begin to burn and my eyes began to sting as the last image of my sister became blurred by tears.

"I am, Sterling, and there- there's nothing they can do about it," she choked. She put her cold hand in mine. "I love you, Sterling. I- I would never be afraid to admit that," she said so softly I could barely hear it.

"Please, October! You can't die!" I cried. She said something else, but I only heard two words. Imagine and west. "Don't you dare die on me, October! Don't you dare!" But it was too late, and her eyes slid shut. "Please, October!" I sobbed. "I love you! You're my sister! You can't die!" I began to cry even harder when her hand slipped from mine, and I knew she was dead.

* * *

Review ):


	515. Chapter 515 Imagine

(When it gets to the part where 'Imagine' by John Lennon plays, please please please listen to it as you read and try and listen to the Avril Lavigne cover. I mean it!)

#Sterling's point of view  
"NO! OCTOBER!" I squalled through my tears. "You can't die on me! Please! Please, please, please..." I cried as I sucked in air and I buried my face in my hands as I began to curse under my breath. I whipped around and began to storm out of the room and Lorry appeared in the doorway, and I whizzed past her. I felt her eyes follow me as I left the room. I went and sat at the top of the biggest spiral staircase in the castle. I heard soft footsteps behind me, but I didn't turn my head to see who it was.

"Sterling..." Lorry whispered and kept her hand on my back as she sat next to me. She ran her fingers through my crazed, spiked hair, but I didn't look at her. "I'm so sorry..."

"My sister died..." I said just to hear myself say it.

"I know..." she said, her voice sinking. I stared down the staircase.

"I'm really tempted to send myself flying down these stairs," I said and could almost feel myself lean forward.

"Please don't," she said. "I'm pregnant and your sister's pregnant."

"Scarlett means nothing to me compared to October." Lorry sighed and took her hand out of my hair.

"Sterling, I-" She didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry..." I swear I heard music in my ears. I swear it was there. I sat up. "What is it?"

"Don't you hear that?" I asked and looked at her like she was crazy. The symphony of the piano became more apparent. I got up and ran into the deep, dark, dusty west wing of the castle. I opened a creaky, busted up, old wooden door, and October was sitting right there in the middle of the dusty old room playing the dusty old piano. She was playing 'Imagine' by John Lennon. Her voice sounded sweet and flowing, and she made singing look extremely easy.

"Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today..." I noticed the walls didn't look as dark and the wallpaper wasn't ripped anymore, and the room seemed to slowly get brighter and brighter.

"Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace..." The curtains looked brand new, and they were no longer tattered.

"You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one." The floor looked like new hardwood floor, and the floorboards were no longer buckled up.

"Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world..." October's dress looked whiter and her skin looked richer and her eyelashes darker and longer and her hair curlier.

"You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one..."

"Sterling, what are you crying about? There's no one there. Come on." October looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, and I felt tears begin to stream down from my cheeks as Lorry tried to get me to come with her. October slowly blinked, and Lorry shut the door to the room.

"What are you doing!? It- it was October!"

"Sterling, you have lost your mind!" I opened the door, and the room was dark and dusty again, and the piano was closed and the curtains were shut, barely letting sunlight shine through its holes.

"She- she was right there," I heaved.

"Sterling, I- I don't know what you're talking about, and- I- I'm sorry you lost your sister, but Sterling, she's gone."

"She died of scarlet fever," I cried. Lorry frowned and she hugged me and ran her fingers through my hair as I cried.

"I'm sorry, Sterling..." she said sadly.

"I guess some things just aren't meant to last," I said as I continued to cry silently. Lorry laughed a little bit through her faint tears.

"You're such a big baby," she laughed. I smiled faintly and she pecked me on the lips before putting her head back over my shoulder. We just stood there in the west wing of the castle and I began thinking about the illusion I had had of October. If only it was real.

The day after was Saturday, and we hadn't told the public about October's death. I don't know how long we were going to wait. We didn't want to ruin anyone's weekend, and they already keep October's body in its silver casket. I woke up in the middle of the night in the middle of the thunder and rain and flashes of lightning. I realized I wasn't going to go back to sleep unless I got up and cleared my mind. I went straight to the west wing of the castle, and I went straight to the room the piano sat. I slowly walked in, and I lifted up the cover on the keys. The keys had yellowed over the years, so they weren't pure white. The piano was covered in dust.

I hit one of the keys lightly, and it gently echoed through the room. The room felt chilly and cold on my bare arms and on my chest because of the thin shirt I was wearing, and it chilled the silver of my dog tags. I hit another key, but it sounded strange. I opened the top on the piano, and I found an envelope sitting on top of the strings. I picked it up and opened it, and a gold key that was dirty enough to look bronze fell out into my hand. I looked at it closely in between flashes of lightning, and I ran my thumb over it and felt it with my fingers and could feel swirled designs over it before I realized the tip of the key was barely shaped like a heart.

I found a piece of paper folded up on the inside, and I unfolded it. It was October's curvy and curly writing.

You have the key to my heart.

One of my tears fell onto the note, making the ink splotch, and my wings locked up. I held the key tight in my hand and I took the dog tags around my neck off and I put the key in between the two dog tags and put it back around my neck, and that's where I wore my sister's key, thinking that maybe she would come back someday.

#Nate's point of view  
Lizzy's going to have to grow up without a mother. October may be an angel, but she was allowed to come back for another chance, but she got scarlet fever, and she died. She's really not coming back. Lizzy's queen now, and she's only seven months old. I just wanted to be able to dance with October one last time. I couldn't kiss her or else I'd get sick, and I'd die. I laid and listened to the sounds of all the ticking clocks in the castle, unable to sleep and waiting for the morning to come. October would've been an amazing mother to Lizzy, but she died instead. I know October's going to be watching over her, though, and I'll make sure to tell Lizzy that every night.

It felt so weird having October here without me. People say the bed feels warmer sleeping alone, but October disproved that. It feels lonely and dark and depressing without October here. My sunshine and my moonlight is gone. My chest continuously feels like it's caving in on itself, like it's trying to crush my heart and send my ribs through it. Maybe October will return. She's strong. She's October. I've always heard never to marry the person you can live with. Live the person you can't live without. I thought that was ridiculous and that love was just a myth. Then I met October.

#Kai's point of view  
The following morning, I got a call from Sterling, and we were all sitting in the living room. "Hey, can I talk for October for a second? She doing okay?" I asked. Sterling seemed extremely quiet. "Sterling?"

"Dad, I- October- October died yesterday..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaaawwww :( oh no! Imagine someone telling you something like that :( REVIEW!***

And maybe October will come back... You never know...:) maybe the key has some significance? REVIEW!


	516. Chapter 516 The Key

#Kai's point of view  
I could hear my heart crack. "You're- you're kidding me, right?"

"No Dad." Everyone was quiet and looking at me as I sat, unsure of how to react.

"What happened, Kai?" Alex asked, scared of what the phone conversation was about. I just hung up the phone, and I felt my hand go to my forehead before covering my mouth. I then sat forward and buried my face in my hands.

"Oc- October died yesterday of scarlet fever..." The room didn't seem to be sucked out of the room, it seemed to be frozen in it. "I- I don't know, I- my daughter's pregnant, my other daughter just died, and I- I just don't even know what's real anymore, Alex! I- I just don't even know..."

"May- maybe October will come back again someday. You never know."

#Lloyd's point of view  
"My wings just locked up," Ashley whispered to me.

"Ashley, did your wings just lock up?" Terra asked. Ashley nodded. "Same..." Willow came into the room, and so did Charlotte.

"Our wings just locked up," they said. Everyone in the room exchanged glances. Maybe we were closer to solving this mystery. Charlotte came up to me and I picked her up and put her in my lap. October? Dead? Something's fishy here.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow came up to me, and I saw a tear in her eyes. "Is- is my cousin really dead, Daddy?" She began crying and I pulled her up onto my lap and allowed her to cry into my chest as I stroked her hair. Maybe October really is dead. Maybe she really is never coming back. Maybe Lizzy will have to grow up without a mother. Maybe Nate will have to live the rest of his life without October. They announced to the public of October's death later that day, and it was swarming the news. Queen October is dead. Terra's even cried about it, and Willow's locked herself in her room, along with all the other kids on the Bounty.

#Zane's point of view  
I sat the rest of the day doing more research on Asia and her family and descendants an her ancestors. She has ten cousins, and that's not a joke. They all have the same powers she does, and Asia turns out to not even be human. Turns out, they're not just known for invisibility and hypnosis and all of those crazy things; they're all shapeshifters.

#Sterling's point of view  
I stared at the key, and I had one of the castle servants polish it. Now it was gold that shimmered in the sunlight. I got up and stuck it in a keyhole, and the door unlocked, but it was only a closet. I examined the key, and I moved down the hall to another door, and it opened that one, too. This key opened any door in the castle. I went down to the prison for some reason, and it opened the doors to there, too. I walked in, skimming past all the empty cells. October hated keeping prisoners, so most often, she didn't. I cut through there to get to the west wing, and I came across the door they found October in on her wedding day.

I was slow to stick the key in the door, and the next thing I knew, I had October's arms around my neck. "October!?"

"Sterling!? What happened!?"

"What do you mean what happened!? What happened to you!? I- I thought you died of scarlet fever!"

"That was Asia!"

"How was that Asia!?"

"She's a shapeshifter! She picked up scarlet fever from the hospital when she was trying to control our mom!"

"Are you serious!? Wait- how do I know you're not Asia!?"

"I'm pregnant, Sterling! She was faking that! She was scared of the abortion because she wasn't really pregnant!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"She got scarlet fever from the hospital, she came and pretended to be me, but it wasn't until the day she had to be put into the infirmary, so she never did anything with Nate, and I- she died pretending to be me! Haven't any of you bothered to reopen the casket!? Asia will be laying right there!" She saw the key in my hand. "Where did you get that?"

"Okay, first of all, I swear I saw you at the piano!"

"That was Asia's cousins making you see and hear things that you weren't! It's the same thing that happened with our mom! Sterling, please tell me where you got that key."

"I found it in the... Piano..." October and I exchanged glances. "This is a trap!" Then I felt myself yanked back into the place I found October, and then we were trapped in there together, and the door shut.

You'll never believe whose voice we heard. "Fools." Pythor's.

***REVIEW! Or else... Well that explains a lot! Sorta... Now they have to escape and tell everyone she's not dead! But how? What about Nate and Lizzy!? REVIEW!***


	517. Chapter 517 Family?

#Sterling's point of view  
"Wow we're idiots."

"Don't you have your phone?" October asked.

"No..."

"Why am I not surprised? You always have your cell phone every other time..." I started laughing. "What is so funny about that?"

"I don't know, just everything. How we thought you were actually dead, but now I'm sitting right next to you."

"Sterling, this is no time to screw around! Pythor, one of our dad's former foes, has just locked us up and is going to go around telling everyone we're both dead!"

"People already think you're dead."

"You actually told them I died!?"

"What else was I supposed to do!?"

"You should've given it another day!"

"You seem to know what this key is! What is it and where did it come from!?"

"It's mine, okay? I- I don't know, Sterling... I was planning on giving it to you when I actually died, but I- now I want you to keep it."

"October, if it's yours, I can't keep it."

"Well, you're going to," she laughed.

"How are we going to get out of here!?"

#Zane's point of view  
I rushed out into the living room where everyone sat and watched the news of October's death. "Guys! Guys! Guess what!?" I said.

"Not now, Zane. My daughter just died and now it's all over the news. None of us are in the mood," Kai said.

"What if I told you October might not be dead!?" Everyone sat up.

"Where are you going with this?"

"Asia and her cousins are all shapeshifters!" Everyone jumped up and we began to run the fastest we could to the castle. We ran through the doors, and Lorry appeared, frightened by our frantic appearance.

"Guys, what is going on!?"

"October might not be dead!" I exclaimed.

"Check the west wing," she said. We all ran the fastest we could, but when we got there, we found nothing. I saw Kay close her eyes and it looked like she was using her hands to sense the air around her.

#Kay's point of view  
I took in a breath through my mouth and tried to sense the things around me. I began to move down the hall. "Kay? Kay what're you doing?" Zane asked, but I ignored him. I sensed the presence of someone, and I put my hand on what felt to be a door.

"They're in here!" I said almost with anger, and in one kick, I busted the door wide open. Sterling and October jumped up.

"How'd you find us!?" October exclaimed.

"Years of being blind," I said.

#Kai's point of view  
I heard a bunch of talk and laughter behind me after hearing the crash of the door, and I turned around and saw October standing there and laughing and seemed perfectly fine. "October...?" October looked over at me.

"Dad!" She ran to me and I embraced her. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"I thought you were dead," I said, feeling tears at my eyes.

"It was Asia. She got scarlet fever from the hospital when she was trying to control Mom and- Asia's a shapeshifter."

"She is?" October nodded, and I heard her sniffle. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry I've caused so much trouble," she cried. "I'm a terrible queen."

"October! Don't say those things about yourself!" I scolded her.

"It's true, Dad. I- I'm afraid Lizzy won't look up to me and I'm afraid she'll think I'm a terrible mom, and I- I'm scared she'll wish I wasn't her mom," she cried, and I thought of how I should be slapping October across the face for saying something so incredibly ridiculous.

"October, why would you even begin to think that? Anyone would be beyond lucky to have you as their mother and you know it! Just ask any single person in the kingdom."

"Every single person probably thinks I'm a bad queen..."

"October, you are not a bad queen. You are a wonderful person, and you know that. Anyone would do anything for you."

"Love you, Daddy," she whimpered. She hasn't called me 'daddy' since she was two.

"Love you too, October." I felt myself faintly smile.

"Come on. Let's go take care of Pythor," Sterling finally said.

"Pythor!?" Jay exclaimed. "You guys ran into Pythor!?"

"Yeah, he's the one that trapped us in there."

"Pythor- what!? I am so incredibly confused," Jay said.

"I just ran everything through my servers," Zane said, and he seemed perplexed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's possible that if Asia's a shapeshifter, she's not human. She could turn invisible, correct?"

"Right," Sterling said.

"And so can Pythor..." he said. "And we've never seen the rest of the annacondrai tribe, so we wouldn't know what they look like, but- Asia's kept her human form all her life because she wanted to fit it, along with her parents. I'm pretty sure they were shapeshifters too, but- even though Pythor ate the entire tribe, there had to be some survivors, and I- Asia may not even be serpentine, but- Asia and Pythor are on the same family tree."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? D: Something's seriously phishy here... And how's Nate going to react when he finds out October's actually alive!? I see a cute moment coming on :) And October! Dont say those things about yourself! Even the reviewers know that's not true, right!? REVIEW!***


	518. Chapter 518 Him, You, or It

#Kai's point of view  
"Are you freaking kidding me?" I said.

"No, not really," Zane said. Everyone in the room just rolled their eyes.

"Course. Oblivious to the obvious," Lloyd said and we all let out a small laugh.

"Let's get out of here," October laughed. We all went back to the noncreepy part of the castle, and it felt good to get away from all that dust. We said we'd go back to the Bounty and figure everything out. "Bye, Dad." October hugged me.

"Bye, October." We left and went back to the Bounty to sort things out. Ashley came through the door all of a sudden, and she seemed really upset. She rushed back to her room and Lloyd came in. "Ashley!" he called after her, and he sighed as he stood there and rubbed his eyes.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I looked at everyone sitting at the table. "Help?" I said. They all let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, bro. I have advice for other things, just not really situations like that," Cole laughed.

"Like what?"

"Like if your wife bites your tongue," he said and looked over at Terra who was muffling a small laugh.

"I did that one time," she laughed, emphasizing the one.

"Nya bit my lip," Jay said. Nya started laughing a little bit. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah, it kinda is," I said.

"You go ask Ashley to bite your lip," he said with an irritated tone. "Just to show you what it feels like." I just laughed. I knew I needed to go talk to Ashley.

#October's point of view  
I found Nate in our room staring out the window out at the moon, and he seemed really upset, and he seemed really gloomy. He thought I was dead. I had to think of something to say. "I'm hoping this'll be a long night. I kinda want to remember it." Nate spun around.

"October!?" I just laughed. He threw his arms around me. "You're- you're alive!"

"Asia picked up scarlet fever from the hospital just before she pretended to be me," I sighed. "Hey, are you crying?" I asked and pushed myself back a little to look at him. He just looked at me with his teary eyes and I gave a faint smile and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly.

"I seriously thought my life was over," he said. "I- I seriously used to think that love was just a thing in fairy tales and nothing but a myth, but then I saw you that one day out on the streets, and I- I don't know, October. When I saw that you- you became queen, I- I began to think that love was just a myth again because I- I knew I would have no chance with someone like you," he said as I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair and avoided letting his bangs fall into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said with a small laugh before letting my lips press against his softly, and I could almost feel him smile. I pulled off after a second or so. "Okay, so- apparently, we're supposed to have some gala or ball or whatever, something like that," I laughed, "every two years, and I have no idea what to do for it."

"Just tell a bunch of people to show up in fancy dresses and fancy pants," he said. I laughed.

"My brother? Wearing a tux? The only time I've ever seen him wear anything like that was his wedding."

"Maybe it's time we changed things up."

#Sterling's point of view  
I sat on the couch on my phone, and Lorry came in, and I saw she had Ash. "Is he not sleeping well again?" I asked. Lorry shook her head and set him beside me in the nook of my arm, and he yawned. "You tired, buddy?" He moved so his head lay on my stomach and I pulled his blanket back over him and began rubbing his little back. I looked back at my phone and saw some girl found my old mugshots on the Internet and posted it on Facebook. I read what she wrote above it.

"Even his mugshots are hot :D" I just rolled my eyes, and within five minutes, it already had twenty likes and over a hundred comments. I didn't even bother to read any of them because I knew what they all would say. I've heard it all.

Omg he's so hot, he's a hotty, he's a BA, just about everything. And after the public found out what I did with Amber, all the girls would say was "omg dibs on him next." Wanna know what I had to say? ":P" Sometimes I really hate my life...

#Lloyd's point of view  
I got up and went back to our room and I opened the door a little bit and stepped in, and the lamp on the dresser was turned on so I could see everything. "Hey, you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah." I shut the door and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"You alright?" I asked her and stroked her hair once just to get her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed quietly and her eyes were still shut.

"I don't really know what to tell you, Ashley."

"You don't have to say anything at all," she said.

"They were my twins too, Ashley. I feel like I have to say something." Ashley opened her eyes tiredly and shuddered.

"I know, Lloyd... I know... I just miss them, and I- I don't understand why she had to kill them..." She wasn't looking up at me. She just laid on her stomach with her hands under her pillow and the covers pulled up to her shoulders and her hair fell over her back.

"Sometimes the world just doesn't make sense." Ashley still wasn't looking at me.

"Like when I found out I was pregnant with Charlotte," she said quietly. I let out a soft sigh. I didn't really know what to tell her. I laid myself on top of her as she stayed silent and gently placed my cheek on top of hers. She turned her head a little bit and allowed me to kiss her before I moved so I laid beside her and I put my arm over her and held her close and we just fell asleep. I don't know what to do anymore.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow came into our room in the middle of the night when lightning was flashing and thunder was rumbling and the rain was pattering. She crawled in between Terra and I and we woke up, and I found Willow crying. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" I asked her. "Come here." She laid beside me and buried her head in my chest and jumped when the thunder rumbled even louder. "Hey, it's just thunder."

"I know, but I- I have nightmares when the thunder sounds, I- I-"

"Shhhh. Hey, it's okay. Calm down. It's all okay." Her crying finally slowed to shudders and we fell back to sleep, and Willow slept between Terra and I. Willow jumped and startled me a few times throughout the night, but I would fall right back asleep. I woke up in the morning, but Willow was already gone, and Terra was still there. I sat up and huffed as I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. I wonder exactly what Willow's nightmares are about. Are they of Terra and I? Collin? Ivy?

"Hey, what time is it?" Terra asked as she sleepily sat up.

"I don't know. Maybe ten or something. I'm exhausted."

"Did we ever figure out the deal with Pythor and Asia and whatever it was we were trying to figure out?"

"No, probably not."

"How is it that Pythor shows up one second and he disappears and we can't find him the next?" she asked tiredly.

"I don't know. I guess it's just because he's Pythor. I hate that guy..."

"He's not even a guy. He's a stupid snake," she said.

"A purple snake, might I add?"

"Yeah, that's manly," Terra said sarcastically and I laughed. She sighed. "Willow loves you to death," she laughed.

"Jealous much?" I joked. Terra laughed.

"You and I both know I'm not the jealous type, Cole."

"Then what type are you?" She looked over at me with a funny look on her face.

"I'm not even going to answer that," she said and kissed me, and I have to say, I can't remember the last time I made out with Terra. I'm just saying. Willow came running in and Terra and I separated.

"Guess what! Guess what!"

"What, Willow? What is it?" Terra laughed.

"October is having some big formal occasion at the castle!" Terra and I exchanged glances. I looked back at Willow.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. The whole kingdom's already talking about it. Don't you think all the girls and women will look astounding in their dresses?"

"Willow, what other words did you learn from that dictionary?" I asked. Willow shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I go?"

"Go with us to the castle?"

"Where else?" Terra and I exchanged glances.

"I don't see why not."

#Sterling's point of view  
That night, the event happening at the castle tomorrow night had been advertised all over the news. Ash had fallen asleep on my stomach again, and October was out somewhere and I just sat on my phone. October came in and took her coat off. "Hey, you found a dress yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I was just out talking and collaborating with Ninjago's best dress maker and designer," she laughed.

"You told anyone you're pregnant yet besides us?"

"Nope. You guys are the only people that know."

"You know Lorry's pregnant, right?" October turned around and looked at me.

"She is?"

"Yeah, guess I forgot to tell people. She's maybe a month or two in."

"Same."

"Hey, October? Can you come here for a second?" Nate called for her.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." She looked back at me. "You and your son are adorable," she laughed before leaving to go find Nate.

#October's point of view  
I walked down the hall to find Nate in the ballroom, and I laughed when I saw the orchestra was behind him. He held his hand out to me. "We should probably practice before we embarrass ourselves in front of all of Ninjago tomorrow," he said. I laughed and took his hand and the orchestra began to play 'Pachelbel's Cannon', and they didn't play it as fast as the normal tempo goes, and that's the way I like it better.

"Question; are they playing this in D major?" I laughed.

"Yep, indeed they are."

"So, what exactly is the point in this?" I laughed.

"So we don't embarrass ourselves tomorrow since this is the kind of dancing they did back in the eighteen hundreds. It's formal dancing, not dirty dancing."  
I burst out laughing, and it made it a bit harder to dance. Nate started laughing at me, and I could barely keep myself together. As soon as the music got faster and it picked up, Nate began to spin both of us around, and I shrieked.

"Ah! Nate! Stop!" I laughed. "I don't know if I can keep up!" He just laughed at me and kissed me and we had danced out onto the balcony before having to let go of each other and laugh at ourselves. I shut the balcony doors, trying to contain myself so my cheeks would stop hurting me after laughing so much, but I couldn't stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with a smile on my face when I felt Nate pull away, and the smile on my face immediately faded away when I saw Nate with Rick's arm locked around his neck and a gun at his chin. I was speechless.

"You know, I'm not sure who to kill first," he said. "Him, you," he put the gun at my head. "Or it." And he put the gun on my abdomen, right where the baby was.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! October! Your moment with Nate just had to be spoiled by Rick! :( and the guys formal dancing and showing up in tuxes? Can't wait to see that...! REVIEW!***


	519. Chapter 519 Two Shots, One Fire

#Cole's point of view  
Willow's said that the ball or whatever it is should be magnificent, extravagant, astonishing, and a ton of other words I don't even know the meaning of. Willow really wants to go, but we don't know if kids are really supposed to come. I guess we'll have to ask October, right? I don't know. Alex is taking Blake with her and letting the workers at the castle watch him, but Blake's an exception. He's October's brother. He's Prince Blake. Not just Blake, Prince Blake. People seem to forget that, just like they seem to forget Scarlett's Princess Scarlett. The media's never had anything to do with Scarlett, but trust me, they'll follow her around once they learn she's pregnant. I'm just glad there wasn't any media when Terra got pregnant. That would've been bad.

I found Terra sitting on the edge of the bed in our room putting her boots on and lacing them up. "Hey, where are you going?" She sighed.

"I don't know. My friend wants me to help her find a dress for tonight." She began to get up, but I pushed her back down.

"No you're not."

"Stop," she laughed. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her down and she allowed me to kiss her and Willow came running in a minute later, and Terra sat back up and I stood up straight. "Hey, Willow. What's up?"

"I made up my own word," she said.

"Okay... What is it?" I said. "Is it a combination of two words?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"It's a combination of fantastic and magnificent. It's fagnificent." Terra and I started laughing and we had a facepalm moment. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Willow. It's nothing. Just don't say that, okay?" I laughed.

"Okay."

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley still refuses to have another baby after we lost Dominic and Delaney. She's just so upset. She's just scared of going through the same thing, and now she's extremely worried about Charlotte. She's extremely scared to leave Charlotte here alone tonight when we have to go to the castle. She's scared something's going to happen to her. Either someone's going to hurt her, or she's going to hurt herself. I woke up in the morning with Ashley right beside me, and she was most likely at least half awake. "Ashley," I whispered.

"What?" she murmured, her eyes still shut.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said tiredly, but I knew she was lying.

"You're not fine, Ashley. I can tell." She sighed and began to sit up, so I sat up next to her. She looked at me with deep eyes.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"It's pretty much written all over your face," I laughed. Ashley managed to faintly smile.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. I- I'm just- afraid to go through what I've already gone through again."

"Don't be sorry, Ashley. I understand. They were my twins too. You're not alone." She looked out the window.

"I just don't even know what to do anymore, Lloyd."

"I know, Ashley. It's okay," I said, hoping to make her feel the least bit better. "Maybe I should go call October and make sure it's okay we bring Charlotte with us." She nodded and looked down. I knew she didn't feel like talking. I called the castle, but one of the servants answered, but when I asked for October, they said she was unable to speak at the moment. She wasn't hesitant to reply, either. She didn't even ask October if she could talk.

#Jay's point of view  
We talked about it and said that it'd probably be okay that we bring Cindy with us. She's six, and she's always been extremely well behaved. Sometimes she'll just sit and daydream and not say a word. We have a dress for her and all, and Cindy's been quiet since we got the invitation. I guess she's just been daydreaming of it. She loves to tell me how funny it'd be to see me in a tux. Any of her uncles, really. Cindy is actually October and Sterling's cousin. It's not like how we say Willow's their cousin. Nya's Kai's brother, and October's his daughter and Sterling's his son. They're not necessarily related because Cindy's adopted, but they're definitely cousins.

#Kai's point of view  
"The event at the castle tonight should be interesting," I said.

"Why would it be interesting?" Alex laughed.

"I don't know," I laughed. "I've just got this funny vibe. Sterling's probably going to end up doing something incredibly stupid."

"Like?"

"He'll probably be drunk before we even get there." Alex laughed.

"Oh, gees. Our son is such a delinquent," she laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had a kid he didn't know about with at least five other people," I joked. Alex laughed a little bit.

"Why would you say that?" she laughed.

"Seriously? You really want me to answer that?"

"Not really," she said and laughed. "Hey, have you tried calling October today?"

"Yeah, but Abby always answers and says October's unable to talk at the moment."

"Maybe she's out somewhere."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know, probably getting her dress altered or something."

"I heard she was having someone design it," I said.

"Really? Who?"

"Not sure," I said. I pulled out my phone when I saw Sterling had texted me about October.

#October's point of view(back to the night before)  
He held the gun on my stomach. "How- how'd you-?"

"I'm not that dumb, October," he said.

"Don't you d-dare!" Nate managed to choke out from Rick's tight lock around his neck. I was trying to use mind control, but I felt too weak to do it.

"Shut it or I swear you'll be the first to go!" he said and held the gun at his head before moving it back to my stomach. I heard a gunshot go off, and a red stain appeared on Rick's shirt, but I felt a pain in my stomach, and I gripped it. Sterling was standing on the inside of the doors, and he was maybe fifty feet away, and he managed to get a perfect shot of Rick and avoided hitting Nate. I moved my hand away from my stomach and looked down at it, and it was covered in blood; my blood. Rick had managed to shoot me.

***REVIEW! Or else... Nooo! D: I wonder what happened afterwards and why October can't talk to people! She can't lose the baby! REVIEW!***


	520. Chapter 520 The Truth About It

#October's point of view  
A ton of the guards came rushing out as I gripped my stomach as it bled. Half of them took care of Rick, the rest of them took care of me. They rushed me inside, and I glanced at Sterling as I passed him, an angry, serious expression on his face. The guards set me down as I held my hands over my stomach. Nate kneeled down beside me. "Hey, hey are you okay!?" he asked frantically. I nodded, trying to loosen my clenched jaw. A ton of the nurses came running in.

"Miss October! Miss October! Are you alright!?" they all screeched.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I said calmly. They seemed to calm down a little bit.

"What about the baby, October?" Abby asked. I shuddered.

"I don't know." They got all riled up again. "Guys! Calm down, it's fine."

"Come now, Miss October. We must get that bullet out of your stomach," one of the nurses of the castle said and took my hand. Luckily, they were able to remove the bullet. But they weren't able to save the baby...

#Sterling's point of view  
October seemed pretty calm the next day, but I knew she was only covering up how she actually felt. At about eleven or so, I found October walking out the door. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"To pick up my dress," she said with a smile and walked out the door. I'm just glad October's okay. We all know that with the baby, she can just try again. None of us ever knew the baby, and she was only a month or so in. We didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl, and it'd be too early to tell. They had heavily bandaged October over her stomach, so hopefully that won't affect how her dress fits her. Lorry and I are putting Ash in this little tiny baby tuxedo, and it should be hilarious. We're even putting Melody in Harmony in dresses, and October's putting Lizzy in one.

All I'm saying is that tonight's going to be interesting.

#October's point of view  
I may not act like it, but I am torn about the baby. I'm trying to hide it, though. I told Abby to answer the phone, and I told no one else to unless it was specifically for them. I couldn't have anyone finding out about what happened last night. Nate's been really helpful and supportive of me, and that's why I love him. He's just so understanding. I walked into the dress shop and looked around for a second for the owner, who's also the designer of the dresses. "October!" I turned around, and she was right there with one of her paper rulers hanging around her neck and she set her scissors down and I walked over and greeted her and gave her a hug.

"How's my dress coming?" I said with a laugh.

"Just perfect," she said with a smile.

"I'm sure even your horrifying dresses are gorgeous," I said, and she laughed. "May I see it?"

"Oh, of course!" She opened the door to the back room, and she had my dress laying out on a table.

"Oh my goodness! It's gorgeous!" I exclaimed. "Should I try it on to make sure it fits right?"

"Whatever you'd like to do." I smiled and bit my lower lip and looked back at it.

"Let me try it on," I said excitedly and she laughed. The dress was gorgeous, I- I had no words for it! "Oh my goodness! It's so lovely!" I laughed. "Why didn't I have you design design my wedding dress?" I laughed. The lady smiled.

"Oh, goodness. Don't flatter me," she laughed. I looked down at my dress.

"How much do I owe you?"

"For you? The dress has no charge." I looked back up at her like I heard her incorrectly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm just going to give the dress to you."

"Oh, no no no I can't just take this dress. I-"

"Your kindness is payment enough," she said. I felt myself smile.

"Thank you so much," I said and hugged her. "I hope to see you at the castle tonight!" I couldn't believe she was just going to give this dress to me. This lady isn't very wealthy; to be honest, she's a little poor. Her clothes are never new, and she can't send her children off to college. She has four kids. One of them is a year younger than me, another four years younger, another five years younger, and the youngest is six. I feel awful about taking this dress.

#Kai's point of view  
I better see Scarlett there tonight. I have a few things to say to her. I expected this from Sterling, but from her? I don't think so. Sterling we know isn't ever going to change, but I have a feeling I can whip some sense into Scarlett. I've never even met her boyfriend. Better yet, I don't even remember her ever telling me she had one. Alex walked out and she had her hair down and prettied up and she was wearing a long white dress and she was holding Blake on her hip. "Nice baby tux he has on," I laughed. Alex laughed and Blake reached for me with a smile on his face and I smiled and took him.

"Tonight should be interesting," she laughed.

"Yes, yes it should."

"You and the guys are already planning something mischievous. I know it," she said.

"Then you'd be absolutely right."

"I'm scared already."

"Awesome. You're about to maybe be a little embarrassed. I know October will either laugh or blush of embarrassment."

"This is formal dancing, not dirty dancing. Keep that in mind. And most likely, the paparazzi will be around every corner, so don't do anything to incredibly stupid."

"No promises." Alex just shook her head.

"God I love you," she said before allowing her lips to come into contact with mine.

"Okay, guys. This isn't make out hour," Jay said. I glared at him.

"Seriously, Jay?" He shrugged and Cindy walked out from behind him.

"Oh my goodness! She looks so cute!" Alex laughed. Cindy smiled.

"And he looks hilarious," Jay said, talking about Blake.

"Baby tuxes. What gets better than that?" I said. Alex laughed.

"Absolutely nothing."

#Cole's point of view  
I walked into Willow's room where Terra was wrapping Willow's hair up into some kind of bun. "Hey, you almost ready to go?"

"Yep," Terra said. "Done." She let go of Willow's hair, and it stayed perfectly. Willow smiled and came running to me, and I picked her up.

"Whoa, did you like- braid her hair or something before twisting it up?"

"Yep," Terra laughed. Willow giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You look funny in a tux, Daddy," she laughed.

"Oh, hush up," I laughed and set her down. "Go find your cousins or something." Willow ran off and I looked back to Terra. She just wrapped her arms around my neck and I kissed her, and we must've stayed like that for at least five minutes when Lloyd walked in.

"Hey, guys. Come on. We don't have time for this right now," he said.

"Oh, be quiet, Lloyd!"

#Lloyd's point of view  
I went to find Ashley and I found her sitting in our room staring out the window, and she didn't even seem to notice I came in. "Hey." Ashley turned to look at me. "You okay?" She nodded and looked at the floor. "Hey, look at me." She looked up as I walked over to her. "It's okay. You don't need to worry anymore. I have you and you have me, and we have Charlotte. She has us. It's alright, Ashley." Her mouth opened to say something, her lip slightly quivering, but she couldn't say anything. "Come here." I allowed her to wrap herself in my arms. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Lloyd, I-"

"Stop apologizing and feeling sorry. It's not your fault, Ashley. I love you."

"Love you too," she said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, and she wasn't letting go, so I wasn't either.

#Zane's point of view  
I went to get Lloyd and Ashley, but when I found them kissing each other, I didn't bug them. Ashley's been an emotional wreck for the past week or so. I didn't want to disturb them. I turned around to find Kay and Crissy. Crissy smiled and ran to me, and I picked her up and Kay walked over to me. "Hey," I said and kissed her. "You look pretty."

"And you look adorable," she laughed. I looked down at what I was wearing.

"I don't look adorable."

"Yes you do."

"I'm not a dog."

"Really? I'm not either," she said. I glared at her. "If if anyone's a dog, it'd be Sterling."

"I'm pretty sure he prefers the term 'shark.'" Kay just shrugged her shoulders and kissed me again. Tonight's going to be interesting.

#Jay's point of view

I found Nya and Cindy went running to her side and began tugging on her dress. "Come on! Come on! Let's go! We need to go!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa there, girly. Get control of yourself. Hold your horses," Nya said. Cindy froze and cocked her head.

"But I don't have any horses..."

"Great. Then you're just like your father," she laughed.

"Hey!" I said.

"You have no horses, Jay." I rolled my eyes. She kissed me as she passed me.

"I hate my life..."

#Sterling's point of view  
I went looking for October and Nate, and I found them, October wasn't even in her dress yet, and I was about to say October's name when I noticed they were talking really quietly, and it was probably something serious. I stayed hidden around the corner and just listened, confused of their quiet conversation. "I know, but I- I feel like I need to tell someone," October said.

"Why would you need to do that? Lizzy wasn't an accident. We had planned her, remember?" Nate said.

"I know, but- I- she wasn't born early, she was born on time." That confused me.

"Okay, October, I-"

"I know, I get that Lizzy wasn't an accident, but I-"

"We planned it that way because we knew we weren't going to be separating or breaking up or breaking our engagement, and we were supposed to be getting married in two weeks anyway."

"I know, it's just- the fact that I-"

"You're not your brother, October. We planned it that way. A lot of people do it that way, okay?"

"Alright," my sister said, but she sounded gloomy.

"It's okay," Nate said. "I mean- who cares that you were pregnant with Lizzy two weeks before we were married?" What!? "We planned it that way. Remember that."

"Alright." I heard her kiss him, and I was seriously about to flip out.

***REVIEW! Or else... Okay I am shocked... Anyone else? Anyone? Maybe they were playing a joke on Sterling? Maybe they were being serious!? Sterling's gonna be really mad :/ REVIEW!***

And question: how do you imagine October's dress? At least give me a color. REVIEW!


	521. Chapter 521 The Walls

#October's point of view  
"You what?" I looked over at the doorway, and Sterling was standing right there, hands in pockets. I glanced at Nate, and I had no clue what to say.

"Sterling, I- why were you listening?" I said.

"October, that doesn't even seem like something you would do!" he said. "It was Nate, wasn't it!? It was his idea!"

"No, Sterling! I- it was no ones idea! We just talked about it and decided that that's what we would do, and I- we did it that way so if for some reason Nate was to be seriously injured or even die, and we- we couldn't get married because of that, I- I would still have our baby! I'm not like you, Sterling!" Sterling stood up straight, one of the scariest of his many expressions on his face.

"You wanna repeat that!?" he said in anger. I crossed my arms.

"I'm- not- like you, Sterling," I said firmly. He moved like lightning and slammed me up against the wall with his hand on my throat.

"Don't you speak to me that way!" he screamed.

"Knock it off!" Nate shouted and managed to shove Sterling off of me. I had no idea Nate was so strong. He may be the first to ever win a fight with Sterling. Sterling's never lost a fight, and everyone knows not to mess with him. Sterling swung at him, but Nate managed to duck at last second.

"Both of you knock it off! Sterling, you're acting ridiculous! We planned Lizzy, you didn't plan the triplets! This is a completely different situation! I wanted to have Lizzy, and so did Nate! And so what if I was pregnant and no one knew it!? Yeah, I was pregnant at our wedding, but so was Lorry! Stop flipping out on everyone for the same mistakes you've made! Don't tell the kingdom not do it and then you go off and do it!" Sterling looked at the floor and just shook his head and looked up at me.

"I just- I don't want to see you turning into me, October..." I bit my lower lip and looked down at the floor.

"Sterling, I-" Sterling took off at lightning speed and disappeared. I looked over at Nate.

"Maybe you should go put on your dress. People should start showing up soon," he said, changing the subject. I nodded and looked at the floor. "Hey." I looked back up at him. "So what if we decided to have Lizzy two weeks before we got married? At least it was planned, if you know what I mean." I faintly smiled at him. "Go get dressed." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips before walking down the hall to get ready, and I knew Nate was smiling as he watched me walk down the hallway.

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry walked in and found me sitting in the corner of our room with one knee drawn up. She came and kneeled down beside me. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I just- don't want October making the same mistakes I have..."

"What do you mean?"

"She was pregnant with Lizzy two weeks before her wedding. Lizzy was actually born on time."

"Are you serious? October would do that?"

"She planned it... And it's different with October. She- she's October..." I looked up at Lorry. She moved into me slowly before our lips came into contact and my lips readjusted to fit hers and I made out with her until Abby found us and told the two of us to cut it out. Lorry just looked at me and laughed. "You look pretty."

"Thanks, and you look like gentleman for once," she laughed.

"Thanks," I said a bit sarcastically and kissed her again.

"I thought I told the two of you to knock it off."

"Abby!" Abby laughed as she walked down the hallway. I looked back to Lorry. "Shall we?" I said.

"We shall," she laughed and we got up and went back down the hall. Tonight's going to be interesting, and for once, I'm hoping the paparazzi's going to show up.

#Kai's point of view  
We got to the castle, and October wasn't there. Only Sterling, Lorry, and Nate. We had gotten here early considering we're the closest to the queen. "Hey, where's October?" I asked. Nate set Lizzy on the floor, and I did the same with Blake.

"I think she's still getting ready," he said. Blake crawled straight up to Lizzy.

"Aba," he said and stuck his hands out.

"ABABAaAaAa!" Lizzy squalled. I just started laughing.

"Well, he's definitely going to be friends with his niece," Nate said.

"No kidding..." I said and started laughing. October walked out almost shyly. I heard Nate squeak and I nudged him. "Better watch it," I said.

"Do I look okay?" October asked. Her dress was white and reached the floor and had these silver designs all over it, especially near the bottom.

"Why would you even ask that?" Nate said. October smiled sheepishly and looked at the floor. "You look beyond okay." I think he's probably the only guy suitable for my daughter.

#Cole's point of view  
Collin managed to leap out of my arms. "Collin! Get back here!" but he didn't listen.

"Oh, no. It's alright," October laughed. He walked, more of an attempt, straight to October. October laughed and picked him up. "He's so cute!" October laughed. "And he looks just like you, Uncle Cole!"

"No, he looks like Terra!" I laughed.

"No, he has the black hair and brown eyes just like you," she said and looked between me and Collin. "Where's Willow?" I paused and turned around, but she wasn't there. I looked at Terra.

"Where's Willow?" I asked with extreme concern in my voice. We began to glance around the room when she walked in.

"I'm right here," she said.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"With the castle orchestra!" she exclaimed.

"What were you doing there?" I asked.

"Helping them with their violins. What else?" We all started laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Willow. Nothing at all."

#Sterling's point of view  
Nate and I stood next to each other and talked over the loud chatter already going on as we watched October greet and smile at people and people would always ask to get their picture with her. "How is your sister so freaking nice?" Nate said like it was completely illogical to him.

"I have no clue." I stood and watched October as she shook hands with the prime minister. "Heh, look. The prime minister's here," I laughed.

"Oh, ha! That's hilarious. The prime minister just asked to get his picture with October." Nate and I burst out laughing and was trying so hard to contain ourselves as people just stared at us.

#Lloyd's point of view  
A ton of other people showed up, and I swear the entire kingdom was here. "This is gonna get crraaaaaazyyyy," I said to Ashley.

"No kidding," she said. "What crazy, idiotic thing are you guys going to do?" I laughed at Ashley.

"Guess you'll have to find out."

"Should I be scared?"

"Be whatever you want to be."

"I'm not going to be a Barbie," she said.

"Fine by me. I'm not being Ken." Ashley started laughing.

"Ken's just- well, he's a bit more Barbie-like than he is man-like..." I laughed.

"You only speak the truth," I laughed.

"I could tell a lie," she said.

"Go right ahead."

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, I hate you with a burning passion." She just looked at me and I raised my eyebrows. She started laughing. "Biggest lie I've ever told," she laughed. "I love you," she said in between laughs.

"Love you too." She pecked me on the lips because this is not the place to be giving kisses that last longer than a second unless it's October. Maybe not even her. Charlotte came running up to us. "Hey, Charlotte. What's up?"

"I can't find Willow anywhere," she said. "We were playing some sort of game, but then she just disappeared!"

"But where could she-?" Then the orchestra started playing, and I turned around, and there was Willow playing with the orchestra.

#Cole's point of view  
Everyone was too frozen to move at the sight of a three year old girl playing the fast version of 'Pachelbel's Canon' up on stage with the castle orchestra. "Am I seeing things...?" Terra said.

"No, I see it too..."

"You see the same three year old girl I do, right?" she said, her eyes still on Willow outplaying the rest of the orchestra.

"If you see Willow, then yeah..."

#October's point of view  
I started laughing at the sight of Willow up and playing and everyone's reactions. Too stunned to move. I looked over at Nate. "This is hilarious," I laughed.

"How can she even play like that?" he asked.

"She has a really high IQ," I laughed. I turned to him. "Hey, what if I told you I wanted to do something nice for someone?" Nate looked at me like I was crazy.

"You always do nice things for people, October. What the heck are you talking about?"

"No, I mean- something beyond what anyone would normally do."

"Like what?"

"It- it kind of involves giving away money."

"Okay, and?"

"It's a lot of money, Nate. It's not just a little." Then the song changed, and as soon as I realized what song it was, I slowly and almost nervously turned my head to the front. 'Gangnam Style.' They were all up there. They were all up there dancing. Oppa Gangnam style. Wow this is embarrassing...

#Sterling's point of view

Oppa Gangnam style. Absolutely. I looked down at October's face as she just looked over at us in awe. I couldn't keep my laugh in. Gangnam style; cheesy, classy dancing. What gets better than that? I spotted the paparazzi and we all just went crazy. Then everything stopped. Abby came running in. "All the kids have disappeared!" she screamed in fright. I looked around and took off while I got Abby and Nate to contain everyone. I ran back to the room they were all in, and they were all gone; everything but the blood smeared all over the walls.

***REVIEW! Or else... No! Where are they!? D: And lol Gangnam style... And the prime minister asking October for a picture with her... October how are you so nice!? Where did all the kids go!? REVIEW!***


	522. Chapter 522 West Door

#Sterling's point of view  
I ran from the room, and the paparazzi was trying to get into it. I got a ton of the guards to ward them off and guard the doors. I ran back into the chattery, cluttered room and rushed up to October. "Their blood's all over the wall," I whispered to her. She took off running, and I chased after her. She about fainted at the sight of the room.

"Oh- oh my god..." She began to cry and I wrapped my arms around her and allowed her to just cry into my shoulder. Lorry came running in.

"There's a trail of blood in the hall," she said frantically. I had to let go of October and we all ran down the hall the fastest we could, following the trail moving from the floor to the wall like someone had dragged their fingers across, fell, got up, and continued to run and drag their bloody fingers. It led me all the way to the dusty, dark west wing. I was hesitant to go any further, but I had to find my kids. I wasn't living without them. I ran up the stairs and came across the room that I thought I saw October in, and I heard screams and cries coming from behind the door. I kicked the door down as I saw all the kids cowering and cringing in the corner with blood pouring and streaming down over their faces and around their eyes, and Pythor was standing right there threatening them, but there was no way he had done all that damage to them on his own.

I stood between them and Pythor. "Lay one more scale on them, and I swear you'll regret it."

"How cute," he crooned. "Kai's son protecting his children and his cousins."

"Shut up!" Pythor just laughed.

"You don't want to tell me to do that, boy," he laughed.

"Get out of here," I told the kids. "Pick up the younger ones and run." They picked up the young babies and ran. I looked back at Pythor and roundhouse kicked him across the jaw.

"You fool!" he screamed. He took his knife and stuck it straight in between two of my ribs. I cringed and clutched it, my eyes tightly shut to try and make the pain seem less. When I built the strength to open my eyes, Pythor had disappeared. I just felt myself stumble and fall to my knees, and I held myself propped on one arm, the other on the knife as a few of the guards came running in and helped me get to my feet. I stumbled to the infirmary with one arm around a guards neck. It was too painful to walk on my own. People were trying to crowd in the hallway to see what had happened, but the other guards warded them back.

They set me down as a nurse came over to me and told me to lay down and Lorry came running in as the nurse put her hand by the knife and pulled it out with her other, making an awful sound as the knife rubbed against my rib as she pulled it out. I grabbed at the wound, but the nurse pulled my hand away and told me not to touch it. I was bleeding like crazy. Lorry was crying as she leaned over me. I put my hands on her cheeks. "Hey, hey. What's the matter?" I asked her. She just shook her head, and it was like she couldn't talk about it. I was trying to ignore the pain of them trying to fix up my wound.

"I- Harmony's being unresponsive and she- she's not breathing," she cried.

"What!? What's wrong with her!?"

"We think Pythor poisoned her, Sterling..."

#October's point of view  
Everyone finally left, and it seemed so much quieter, and it seemed like everyone's voices still echoed in my ears. The kids were sleeping in the spare rooms of the castle, and Sterling and Lorry were both sitting in the infirmary. My dad and my mom and my uncles and my aunts sat in the living room with us and we talked. I sat sideways with my feet stretched across Nate's lap. "Are you guys going to do the whole Santa thing with Lizzy?" my dad asked. I looked at Nate.

"Oh, I don't know... I don't want to do that and then end up making her all sad telling her the truth about it," I said. "Hey, did anyone see Scarlett tonight?" Everyone just shook their heads.

"No, but I'll be having a serious talk with her," my dad said.

"Oh, come on now, Dad!" I said.

"He's had a serious talk with me before," Cole said.

"Multiple times," my dad said and nodded.

"Why? What for? Besides when Terra was pregnant?"

"Well, he used to have a huge crush on your mom."

"Can we not talk about that?" Cole said.

"I think I'd kinda like to hear more," Terra laughed.

"We used to fight over her, and he's even kissed her before."

"Kai!" Alex exclaimed.

"You've kissed my mom?"

"You've kissed Alex?" Terra said. We all just started laughing.

"I declare a subject change!" Nate said and stuck his hand up.

"Yeah, guys. Listen to the king and queen. Gosh..." I said and laughed. "You guys are more than welcome to spend the night. You could avoid having to wake up the kids."

"I'm in," Jay said.

"Same," Lloyd said.

"Sounds like a plan," I laughed. "Abby?" I called. Abby appeared in the doorway. "I think we may have a few guests spending the night. Would you mind making up the beds upstairs?"

"Not at all, October." I back at everyone.

"I dare on of you to spend the night in the west wing," I said.

"I'll do it," Lloyd volunteered. "Ashley'll be staying with me."

"What?"

"So, do I have to prepare a room in the west wing?" Abby asked.

"If you wouldn't mind," I said.

"It's not a problem." I smiled and she walked off.

"Thank you, Abby," I said with a smile.

#Lloyd's point of view  
We laid on the bed in the room in the west wing of the castle. "Why did you volunteer to stay up here and why did you have to drag me into this?" Ashley laughed.

"Because it should be interesting," I laughed.

"It's freaking me out!" she said and laughed.

"Then just pull the covers above your head."

"I don't want to..." she laughed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders.

"Come here," I laughed and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest. "It won't be that bad," I laughed.

"It's scary!" she laughed.

"Oh, goodness, Ashley."

#Sterling's point of view  
They finally just let me go back to my room and go to bed. I got out of my stupid classy clothes and just put on a t-shirt and my sweatpants. Lorry sat up and I sat next to her. "You alright?" she asked. I lifted up my shirt a little bit so she could see where I was stabbed. Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh my-" She put her hand on it. "Are you sure you're alright!?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. This is just mere child's play compared to what I've already been through." She ran her thumb over it and I winced a little bit. She pulled her hand back.

"Sorry," she said. I just shook my head.

"It's fine. It just hurts a little bit."

"Gees, Sterling. What kind of stuff do you get yourself into?" I just fell back to the bed and put my hands over my eyes and groaned.

"I don't even wanna talk about it," I groaned. Lorry laughed and laid on top of me and I moved my hands away from my face. She just laughed down at me and put her fingers in my hair.

"Why is your hair so crazy?"

"I don't know. I guess I get it from my dad."

"Your hair's crazier than his is, though." I just shrugged my shoulders and she laughed. "If the baby's a boy, what should we name it?"

"Cato."

"Cato?"

"Yeah, it sounds like something I would name my son. Sterling, Ash, and Cato." Lorry laughed.

"Alright," she laughed. "I like it. But if it's a girl...?"

"Oh, I don't know. Rachel or something." Lorry laughed.

"Those are two completely different names," she laughed. I put my hands on her cheeks and pulled her down and kissed her and she kissed me back, but I couldn't get Harmony off my mind.

#Cole's point of view  
"How do you think they're doing in the west wing?" Terra laughed as she took her makeup off.

"They're probably horrified," I laughed. Terra laughed and turned around to look at me.

"Why is it always the west wing?" she laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"It's always the west wing that's haunted."

"I think it's just supposed to be creepy." Terra just shrugged and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"We could've stayed up there."

"You really think we could've done it?" Terra just laughed.

"Probably not," she said and laughed.

"I still think back to the time we were dating. You have to admit, we probably would've broken up a week after Japan."

"Even after what we did," she laughed.

"But, you were pregnant with Willow, and I have to say, I'm glad we never broke up. I'm glad we got married and all. It was all so worth it." Terra and I just looked at each other and laughed. "We both learned our lesson."

"Never be an idiot?"

"Never be a moron." We both just laughed and our lips came into contact and I kissed her with a smile on my face.

"Can we please go to bed?" she asked. I laughed.

"Whatever you wanna do, princess," I said a bit sarcastically. She laughed and kissed me and we just went to bed.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley woke with a start in the middle of the night. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her and sat up. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you not hear that?" she asked. I shook my head. She jumped out of bed.

"Ashley, what're you doing?" She walked out into the hallway. "Ashley?" She began walking down the hallway. "Ashley!" I jumped up and ran after her. She opened the door to some room, and she froze. It was the door we found October in on her wedding day. Ashley seemed completely paralyzed, and her hands moved to her mouth and she almost completely broke down crying. She was completely freaked out and disturbed by something. "Hey, what's wrong?" She pointed a shaky finger to the door. I walked over and looked inside the door. There was a little girl standing right there, covered in blood, and she looked to be Charlotte's age. Then I realized. She's exactly Charlotte's age. It's Ivy.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! D: Ivy! What the heck!? REVIEW!***


	523. Chapter 523 Trapped and Slapped

#Lloyd's point of view  
I was frozen and unable to move. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want to wake anyone in the castle. "Ivy!?" Ivy's expression was scary; almost evil, and she stepped back into the shadows, and she just disappeared. I turned back to Ashley who was sitting there and freaking out. I took her hands and pulled her up and she pressed her head against my chest as I kept my arms tight around her and stroked her hair, trying to get her to calm down. "Hey, hey. It wasn't real. It was just an illusion. It wasn't real." She was trembling. "Come on. It's okay."

We went back to bed, trying to forget the frightning image. Ashley continuously shuddered and trembled as she laid with her head buried in my chest and I lay with my arms tightly wrapped around her. She's completely freaked out. I wasn't telling anyone about this. I'm not telling Cole, I'm not telling Terra, and I'm not telling Willow. I'm not telling October, either. I know I probably should, but- I just can't. Ashley is just scared out of her mind.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex jumped to a sitting position, and it woke me. I saw that Alex was freaking out a little bit and crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked and sat up next to her.

"I- I had a dream about- about Rileigh- she- she-" She couldn't speak. I put my arms around her and she put her head on my shoulder as she cried.

"Hey, it's okay. It was only a dream."

"But it felt so real, Kai," she cried.

"I know. They always do. Sometimes I feel like I'm living a dream."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have you." She pulled her head off of my shoulder and looked me in the eyes almost to make sure I meant it. "I mean it, Alex." She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything. We both had the same idea and our lips closed together, and I wished I could've stayed that way longer.

"I love you, Kai," she said and put her head back on my shoulder.

"I love you too."

#October's point of view  
In the morning, the sunlight came pouring into the room, and Nate yanked the covers above his head, therefore yanking it above mine too. "Nate, what are you doing?" I laughed.

"I don't wanna get up..." I just laughed and looked at him.

"You don't have to get up," I laughed.

"Don't we have to say bye to your parents?"

"Nate, do you have any idea how late they all sleep in?" He just looked at me, and I laughed and he yanked me towards him. I laughed and kissed him and he pulled me on top of him. I pulled my lips off of his and looked down at him and laughed. "Okay, let's be serious for a second," I said, trying to hold my laugh in my throat.

"Why? What for? Why do we need to be serious?" he laughed, causing me to laugh.

"Stop it!" I laughed. "Okay, if Lizzy had a baby brother or sister, what we name them?"

"I don't know we could name the girl Nicki Manaj and the boy Elton John." I started laughing and slapped Nate on his chest and told him to knock it off.

"Stop it!" I laughed. "Seriously!" He just laughed at me.

"Miss October." I shrieked and yanked the covers off of my head and saw Abby in the doorway as she opened the door. Nate laughed at me and I tried to muffle my laugh.

"Yes, Abby?" I laughed. She just looked at me.

"You alright there?" she asked. I just laughed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry," I laughed. "Nate's just being- I don't even know."

"Alright, well, I was just coming in here to tell you the time. It's ten in the morning."

"Thank you, Abby," I said with a laugh in my voice. Abby left and shut the door back. I looked back at Nate. "Nate!" I laughed.

"What?" I just laughed and got up. I began brushing my hair out.

"Why did I marry such a goofball?"

#Zane's point of view  
I woke up, but Kay was still asleep. "Hey. Kay. Come on. Get up," I said and nudged her.

"Uh uh," she muttered.

"It's already ten fifteen," I said.

"I don't care..." I laughed at Kay.

"Oh, come on."

"No." I laughed and Kay put her hand on my cheek and yanked me down and kissed me. I pulled off and looked at her.

"Still not getting up?"

"Nope."

#Kai's point of view  
We went down knocking on doors trying to wake the rest of the guys up because we couldn't just sleep at the castle all day. I heard no response from Cole when I knocked on his door, so I just shrugged and went in. "Kai!" Alex yelled in a whisper.

"What?"

"You can't just go in there!" I just shrugged my shoulders and went in and found Cole asleep with Terra under his arm and he had her pulled close, the same way they slept in Japan. My hand came up and down on Cole's face, and he woke with a start as I took off running out of the room.

"Kai!"

#Sterling's point of view  
Everyone left and I showed up extremely late to school. I slumped down in my seat at my desk. "Sterling, you're late. Again," the teacher said, irritated.

"I'm not stupid," I said. The teacher just rolled her eyes and continued to teach. Out in the hallway, I was leaning up against my locker and laughing and goofing off with a ton of my friends. The bell rang, and my friend looked at me.

"Hey, you're gonna be there tonight, right?" he asked.

"Duh." I went home and went back out at maybe eight or nine. Lorry caught me.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to go to a friend's house."

"This late at night?"

"Yeah...?"

"I swear, if you even think about taking a sip of alcohol, you will seriously regret it." I nodded like I understood.

"Fair enough." She just rolled her eyes and kissed me before I left.

#October's point of view  
I began looking for Nate when I couldn't find him anywhere. "Nate?" I called. I burst out laughing when I found him hanging upside down. "How did that happen?" I laughed.

"Your brother thought it'd be funny to set a snare," he said like he was in pain. I just laughed. "Please get me down from here." I reached for the rope, but I froze.

"Hey, do you think it's possible to kiss someone who's hanging upside down?" He just laughed and put his hands on my cheeks and our lips met, and I could feel him smile. I pulled off and he smiled at me for a second.

"Now please get me down from here." I laughed and yanked the rope loose and he fell to the floor. "Aaawwwgh... Ow..." I laughed and Lorry came in.

"Hey, Sterling just went to a friend's house, but I know it's actually just a party. If Sterling's going there, then something's just- yeah." I went straight to the party, and I had at least fifteen cop cars behind me.

#Sterling's point of view  
I was standing on top of the table when October bust the door down, and the cops were behind her. "Book em all, officers." The cops came running in, and everyone was unable to react. October looked straight at me. "Except for him. I'll handle him." Shoot!

#October's point of view  
Sterling got down and came up to me. "October, what's this all about!?" I just snapped back at him.

"Sterling, are you drunk!?"

"Psh, no." I glared at him, knowing he was lying.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No," he said with a strange laugh. He was making me extremely mad. He wasn't wanting to be serious. He had been drinking. I knew it. Then, my hand came back and straight across his face.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg Sterling's not going to react well... Let's just hope for the best... :/ REVIEW!***


	524. Chapter 524 Response?

#October's point of view  
Sterling held his cheek and wasn't looking at me. I forgot; never start a fight with an intoxicated person. He looked up at me. "You're going to regret that."

#Kai's point of view  
We all sat in the living room and talked and laughed. "Okay, question?" Nya said. "If Sterling and Lorry are both vampires, doesn't that mean they'll stop aging pretty soon?"

"I think they already have," I said.

"Living while they're young," Cole said.

"More like living forever while they're forever young," Lloyd said. I laughed.

"I have a question," Zane said. "How did your twins end up to be so opposite!?" Alex started laughing.

"Well, they're both popular in extremely different ways," Jay said.

"One's the bad boy and the other's the nice girl," Ashley laughed.

"No kidding..." I said. Everyone just laughed because they knew it was true. Think about it. Everything that October is, Sterling's not. Everything Sterling is, October's definitely not. "Okay, Sterling- Sterling's just an idiot."

"Gee, I wonder where he gets it from," Alex said. I looked over at her.

"And I wonder where October gets her looks from." Alex laughed. "And seriously, though, I'm not as big of an idiot as Sterling."

"I could argue against that," Cole said and raised his hand.

"You sure you wanna be talking?"

#Lloyd's point of view  
We all just eventually got up and went to bed, but Ashley had gone to bed a little bit earlier. I walked into the room and she was laying on her stomach. I sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Hey," she said tiredly.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I have a nasty headache..."

"Have you tried taking anything for it?"

"No. I don't want to..."

"Why?" I asked and stroked her hair.

"I don't know. I just don't want to. I'm just not feeling well." I laid down next to her and she turned to her side and I put my arms around her. "I can't get over that image of Ivy..."

"Don't worry about it, Ashley. It was nothing."

"Would it have been nothing if it was the twins? If it was Dominic and Delaney...?"

#Cole's point of view  
I went back to our room and opened the door and found Terra sitting there on her phone. I walked over and took my phone out and put it on the nightstand and Terra pulled me down on top of her and I yanked the covers up to my shoulders. "Gees I'm tired," I said. Terra laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I think we all are," she laughed. "Why do people kiss?"

"Why would you ask something so random?"

"I'm just sayin," she laughed.

"You used to rarely kiss anyone. You even said yourself. Your boyfriend would get lucky if you kissed them once a week." Terra laughed.

"Yeah, but then I met you," she laughed.

"No kidding." She laughed and I kissed her, forgetting to change out of my ninja suit.

#Kai's point of view  
I leaned against the doorframe as Alex stood in the bathroom and tied her hair up and twisting it into some sort of bun for long hair. "We really need to talk to our kids a little bit more often. Scarlett, I mean- she's pregnant and we had to hear about it from Sterling."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I sighed. She turned to look at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You seem really- I don't know. You just don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"I know something's bothering you, Kai. You're just not yourself." I just shook my head and walked away.

"No, I'm fine..."

#Sterling's point of view  
October's look grew frightened and nervous. I threw her at the wall, forgetting how strong I was. She fell to the floor, and she fell on her stomach and I couldn't see her face as her body laid sprawled out on the floor. "Don't you treat me that way!" I yelled. October didn't move. "Say something!" She still wasn't moving. "Come on, October. This isn't funny anymore." She still didn't move. "October!?" What have I done!?

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg Sterling you idiot! Look at what you've done! Omg October please be okay! REVIEW!***


	525. Chapter 525 Oh, and Guess What?

#Sterling's point of view  
I didn't know how to react. "October...?" She wasn't moving. I rushed over in the middle of people getting arrested underage drinking and doing other things that they weren't supposed to. I turned October over onto her back, but her body was loose and cold. "October, come on! This isn't funny!" A few of the cops rushed over and pushed me off of her.

"Son, you just need to stay back," one of them scolded me with a pointed finger.

"That's my sister! Please, I-!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be throwing your sister at walls!" My mouth opened to say something, but my quivering lip wouldn't let it out. "Son, you just need to go home. You wouldn't want the embarrassment of us arresting you." I just looked at the floor. "And don't you dare drive." I looked back up at the officer. He knew I was intoxicated. I didn't want to face Lorry. I just couldn't. What would Nate do to me? Surely he'd have something to say. Before I knew it, I was on the doorstep of the castle, and Lorry was right there waiting for me.

"Lorry, I-"

"Sterling, you were drinking alcohol, and who knows what else you did. Now I'm scared to see that October's not here with you. What did you do?" she asked angrily.

"I- I didn't do anything."

"Sterling!" She was seriously unhappy. "I am so incredibly sick of this. I'm tired of your drinking, your underage drinking, and you hurting your sister! It's hurting me, Sterling! It's hurting your family. I don't want our kids growing up and following in your footsteps. I- I just- I can't take it anymore Sterling."

"Lorry, I- I'm not drunk, I- I'm just-" She just looked at me.

"Highly intoxicated." She shuddered. "Where's October?" I looked at the floor.

"What did you do to October?" I looked up and saw Nate standing in the doorway.

"I- I threw her at a wall..."

"Sterling! You did what!?" Lorry panicked. "Why would you do that!? She's your sister!"

"You threw my wife at a wall!?" Nate yelled.

"Hey, I'm already getting enough grief from my wife, okay!? You just wait until my dad finds out about this! Lay off!"

"I'm not laying off! You could've killed her!" Nate yelled at me. "I get that you're bipolar, and I get that you're intoxicated, but you threw your sister at a wall!?" I just glared at him. "Where is she!?"

"Still laying by the wall!"

"You just left her there!?"

"No! The cops told me to leave! She showed up with at least fifty officers and told them to book us all! They came in and started arresting people, October said she'd take care of me, so I took care of her!"

"Come on, Sterling!" Lorry exclaimed. "That's the best you got!?"

"I was intoxicated, she slapped me, and it angered me and I just lost control of myself!" Lorry just buried her face in her hands. "And I thought I set a snare for you," I said with anger still in my voice.

"Yeah, well, your sister found me and spiderman kissed me and then untied the rope," he said angrily as he walked out the door. I looked back to Lorry.

"Spiderman kissed him?"

"He was hanging upside down. Help me understand something. How is all of this okay to you?" I looked at the floor, unsure of how to respond to her question. "Is it okay to you?"

"...No..."

"Do you want to hurt your family?"

"...No..."

"Do you want your kids turning out like this?"

"...No..."

"Then why do you do it?" I looked up at her.

"Because I'm an idiot that deserves nothing and no one's love, especially my parents' and October's and yours... I don't even know why you freaking married me."

"Don't say that about yourself, Sterling," she said solemnly. "I'm glad we've done all the things we've done. I don't care wether they're stupid, smart, accidental, on purpose, or just don't make plain sense," she said and wrapped her arms around my neck. I laughed and she kissed me and gave my lips a tug as she pulled off and looked at me.

"What?"

"You taste like alcohol."

"What do you expect me to taste like?" She laughed and kissed me again. I don't see how she just forgave me like that. I hate my life more than anything.

#Nate's point of view  
I flew through the doors of the house the party was being held out, cop cars everywhere like there had been a murder scene. "Son, you just need to go back home. There's nothing to see here."

"That's my wife!" The officer just looked at me.

"Son, how old are you?"

"Eighteen...?"

"And you're married?"

"Well so is the queen!"

"That was the queen's decision."

"That is the queen!" I exclaimed and motioned to her.

"You're telling me you're married to the queen?"

"Yes! I could arrest all of you if I wanted to! Now let me see her!" The cop moved out of the way. I love being top of authority. I rushed over to where October lay unconscious.

"Son, you're-"

"I'm the king! Just be quiet and I'll take her!" All the medics moved and I picked up October bridal style, but one of the medics stopped me before I could go anywhere.

"I think you should know what's wrong with her before we let you go."

#Sterling's point of view  
Nate came in, carrying October's unconscious body and he handed her off to one of the guards, and he seemed really angry. He came right up to me. "I hope you got what you wanted."

"What're you talking about?"

"You broke three of her ribs." He began to walk away, but he stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at me. "Oh, and congrats. You successfully knocked her into a coma."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg oh no! Sterling you idiot! :( who knows if she'll ever wake up!? REVIEW!***


	526. Chapter 526 Hit

#Sterling's point of view  
He marched off down the hall before I could even think of a response. I couldn't respond. I had put my sister into a coma. I ran down the hall, straight to the infirmary, and went flying through the doors and straight up to Abby. "How long is she gonna be like this!?"

"It could be as long as a year, Sterling."

"A- a year!?" She nodded. "She can't be gone for that long!"

"You threw her at a wall, Sterling. There's nothing we can really do."

"Can't you get serious professional medical help!?"

"We are serious professional medical help, Sterling. We're the best in the kingdom. We work at the castle."

"You work for me! You have to do something! This kingdom can't go a year without their queen! They can't function without October!"

"They did for five hundred years."

"Things are different now! Ninjago's changed! I've changed! October's changed! We've all changed, Abby!"

"October's always been her sweet self."

"Trust me, Abby. I know, yet she even does things that people don't expect! Like getting married at seventeen!"

"You got married when you were sixteen," she said.

"I know that! But people expected that from me! I also had my first kid at like- fifteen! People expect stupid things from me!"

"You sure do got that right," she said without looking up at me.

"Abby!"

"What? You're the one who threw the sweetest girl alive at a wall and broke three of her ribs and knocked her into a coma!"

"You don't even know if she's in a coma!"

"You want me to lie?" I just shuddered. I didn't know what I wanted her to do.

"Just- you have to do something... Lorry- Lorry's pregnant, and-"

"Oh, she is, is she?"

"Yes..."

"Since when?"

"Since maybe two or three weeks. Maybe even a month. I don't know. It doesn't matter."

"Sterling, you already have triplets."

"We don't do it on purpose..." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that."

"I don't understand how you can't just be more like your sister."

"I can't understand a lot of things, Abby. Some things just don't make sense. Just be glad they happened. And you know I love my triplets!"

"I know you love alcohol."

"Okay, I don't even drink that much anymore and I'm bipolar!" She just raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I don't drink as much as I used to." She just sighed and began working on her work again. "Please, just- do something about my sister. I'm not looking forward to facing my dad."

"We can't just bring her back overnight, you know." I wish...

#Kai's point of view  
I sat next to Alex and just talked to her since neither of us were tired enough to fall asleep. "Okay, when October told you she was gonna have Lizzy, I thought for sure you'd be having a talk with Nate," she said and laughed.

"Why would I have done that?"

"You're kidding me, right? Please don't make me explain it. Please."

"Well, I mean- she didn't have Lizzy until after she was married, so."

"Sterling didn't, but you went easy on him."

"Well, Sterling's just an idiot." Alex laughed. "And you know it's the truth. Just ask anyone. Okay, ask October." Alex laughed.

"I don't need to ask anyone," she laughed. "Our kids are just idiotic in their own special ways." I laughed and Alex allowed me to kiss her before she pulled off and looked at me.

"What?"

"You taste like your personality," she laughed. "Bittersweet," she laughed and kissed me again. Alex is so crazy.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I have to admit, I think about what my sister's doing all the time since I'm never around her, and I'm just worried about her. I mean- come on. She married Sterling. How could I not be worried about her? If you had a younger sibling who had married someone exactly like Sterling, wouldn't you worry about that person? Ashley tells me just to relax about it, but sometimes, that's hard to do. Ashley's had trouble sleeping lately, but she refuses to tell me why. She says she's fine and denies there's anything wrong with her.

She woke with a start in the middle of the night, and it woke me. She sat up and I sat up next to her as she trembled. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes, but she couldn't speak.

"I- I just- I had- I had a nightmare, and I- I-" I put my arms around her to get her to calm down.

"Hey, it's okay. Whatever it was wasn't real."

"Just like that image of Ivy w-wasn't real..." she shuddered, and her fist tightened.

"Hey, it's okay." I opened her fist back up so her hand lay flat on mine. "It's alright, Ashley. Stop crying," I said softly and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "It's alright."

#Nate's point of view  
How am I going to tell October's dad that she got thrown at a wall? Thrown at a wall by Sterling? Not a clue. He's not going to be happy, though. I can tell you that. I don't know wether he'll flip on me first, or if he'll just flip on Sterling. I couldn't believe he didn't have some sort of talk with me when he found out October was having Lizzy. I thought for sure he'd want to murder me. Actually, I thought he would murder me. Well, at least we haven't told anyone that she was actually pregnant with Lizzy two weeks before we got married. I actually think it's funny. I don't know why, I just find it really funny.

October doing something no one would expect her to do. But hey, we all do things no one expects. You should've seen what October did for that dressmaker. I hope it made her happy, because it made October really happy doing something so nice for her.

#Cole's point of view  
I was laying asleep with Terra under my arm and her back up against my chest when Willow came running in and crying. Terra and I sat up and looked at her. She was frantic. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I saw her! I swear I saw her!" she cried.

"Who, Willow?" Terra asked her. Willow just screamed. "Willow, what is the matter with you!?" Willow took off screaming out of the room and Terra and I exchanged glances and jumped up and followed her and found Willow shaking and staring into her closet. She wasn't moving. "Willow? What's wrong?"

"She- she's right there..." Willow had to be seeing things. There was no one there.

#Lorry's point of view  
In the morning, I woke up super early. It was maybe an hour and a half before I had to get up. I sat up in bed, deciding I'd just go ahead and get up anyway when Sterling woke up. "Hey, what're you doing?" he asked tiredly. "Lay back down. We don't have to get up for a while." I laid back down as Sterling wrapped his arms back around me. I buried my head in his chest, and he felt warm unlike most vampires. I eventually fell back asleep, but when I woke back up, I didn't want to have to get up. I just wanted to lay with my head against Sterling's chest and his arms tight around me. He began to get up, but I stopped him.

"Please don't get up," I mumbled.

"Why?"

"Can't you just call in sick today?" He looked into my tired eyes.

"Do you feel okay?" I could feel my vision drift in and out of haziness.

"Not really..." He sighed and allowed me to get back comfortable in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel well..."

"Gees and I'm the one half caught in a hangover," he said and I managed to let out a small laugh. Before I knew it, I had fallen back asleep, knowing that when I woke up, Sterling probably wouldn't be here.

#Sterling's point of view  
I just fell back asleep. I knew Lorry wasn't feeling well. If you don't remember, she stayed home everyday when she was pregnant with the triplets and managed to keep up with school. When I woke up, it had to be at least three hours later. "Hey, I gotta go," I said as I got up.

"Please take the triplets and drop them off. They're on tomorrow tea, so they're maybe four or something. Don't ask why. I'm too tired to explain."

"Alright." I walked over to her and she kissed me. "Bye." I got the triplets up and they all sat in the back of the car, and Melody and Harmony started a fight. I turned around to look at them instead of keeping my eyes on the road. "Hey! Don't hit your sister!" Then I hit someone. Not a car, a person.

***REVIEW! Or else... Sry I'm running out of time mysteries to be answered! REVIEW!***


	527. Chapter 527 Never Better

#Nate's point of view  
I stood by October's unresponsive, yet breathing, body. I looked down at her with a heavy heart, praying to dear god that she'd wake up. I put my hand on her forehead and moved her hair out of her face and began whispering to her. "Please wake up, October," I said. "This kingdom can't function without you. Lizzy needs you; she needs her mother. I need you, October. Please wake up," I whispered, knowing nothing was going to actually happen. I only hoped that she could hear me. I picked up her hand. "October, if you can hear me, please, just- move your hand in someway," I said.

Then her fingers closed around my hand. I felt myself smile even though I knew she couldn't do anything else. Not even speak. I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't say anything else.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra and I can't figure out what's wrong with Willow. Something's not right with her, though. There wasn't anyone or anything in her closet. She swore it was standing right there, and she even asked Terra and I if we were blind. We don't want to take her to a doctor, but only because we don't want her to be put into a mental hospital. The next morning, I went into Willow's room and found her sitting on her bed staring into her closet, and she had purple circles under her eyes and her skin was almost as white as the sheets on her bed. She wasn't blinking. "Willow, have you been sitting there all night like that!?"

"She won't leave, Daddy..." she said like she was in a trance and wasn't looking at me.

"Who is 'she,' Willow?"

"Her." She pointed into her closet.

"Okay, Willow? I don't know who that is. You're going to have to tell me what she looks like. What's her name?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me."

"What does she look like?" Willow still wouldn't look at me. She put a finger to her lips, still looking at the invisible figure in her closet and shook her head slightly. "What does that mean, Willow?"

"She says not to tell you."

"Willow, your mother and I both need to know so we can help you." She just shook her head. "Is it Ivy?" She shook her head again. "If I saw her, would I recognize her?"

"You might think she was someone else." I didn't know what else to do.

"Willow, come on. Why don't you practice your violin or something and come out into the living room?"

"She gets sad and lonely when I leave, Daddy." I'm beginning to think Willow needs actual mental help.

#Jay's point of view  
In the morning, Cindy came into our room, and she didn't look like she was feeling too good. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good, Dad..." she said and clutched her stomach. "I think I might throw up..."

"But you're a-" I stopped my thought. I wasn't telling Cindy she was a robot.

"I'm a what?"

"N-nothing, Cindy. Forget I said anything." Then she ran to the bathroom and got sick. I flinched at the sight of it. "Do you need some water?" She nodded and ran to get it herself, and she came back. "You alright?" She shook her head and ran to the bathroom and got sick again. How does a robot get sick?

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up and looked down at Ashley. "You getting up soon?" I asked her. She still had her eyes shut.

"I don't think so..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not feeling well... I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I just- have a slight headache and a stomach ache. I'm fine." I decided to just lay back down next to her to comfort her.

"You don't feel like you're going to get sick, do you?"

"No, it's not that bad..." I pulled Ashley closer to me and eventually just fell back to sleep not even bothering to check what time it was. All I knew was that it was pretty late to be getting up. Then again, maybe not. It was only maybe ten thirty or so. Sometimes I can't help but to feel bad for Ashley.

#Kai's point of view  
"Hey, what do you think the kids are up to?" Alex asked me, clearly thinking about something funny.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Just thinking about it. We just have- strange kids."

"Well, we can go check on Blake. We always know what he's doing. Well, at least we should know what he's doing." Alex laughed.

"And we don't."

"He's probably just asleep. It's what all babies do."

"Sterling didn't," she said.

"Well, he's Sterling, so..." Alex laughed and put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me once and kissed me again. I pulled off of her to look at her, and I gave her a funny look with a smirk.

"What?"

I just laughed. "I have no idea how I ended up with you." She laughed and reclosed her lips on mine. Someone please explain this to me.

#Sterling's point of view  
I looked at the frozen kids in the backseat. "Any of you tell your mother, and you will be sorry." They all nodded frantically and I fled from the car and leaned over the person's body, but all she had was a bloody forehead. "Oh my god! Are you okay!?" They opened their eyes and grabbed my neck and began to dig their nails into my skin, and I couldn't breathe, and I could feel my face turn red from the lack of oxygen. They stared at me with their hard eyes, and as soon as their hair began to grow and change to the color red, I knew she had stepped out in front of my car on purpose, and how she got here, I don't know.

"Never better," she said evily and gripped my neck even harder. Amber was back.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? How is she back!? Gosh darned shadows... And come on October! Wake up! We all need you! REVIEW!***


	528. Chapter 528 Where and What Now?

#Sterling's point of view  
"...You...!" I managed to choke. She grimaced.

"Miss me?" she said and dug her nails even deeper. I wanted to speak, to say something, but I couldn't. There were people crowding around and the cops beginning to break through.

"Young lady, are you crazy!? Why would you step out in front of a car!? Do you want to get hit!?" one of the officers yelled instead of asking why she was digging her nails into my neck. "Get your hands off that young man!" She didn't listen and just squeezed my neck tighter, and I could feel my face begin to turn purple. Then I heard Amber scream and she fell back down to her back and she let go of my neck, and I stood up before she could grab my neck again, and I saw blood running down her neck as she grabbed it. Then I saw Ash standing beside her, and I realized he had gotten out of the car and bit her.

"Ash!? What are you doing!?" He looked at me with a sour face.

"She tastes bitter...!" he said. I felt like laughing, but I didn't. I looked down at Amber who was looking at me like 'I'll get you back for this!' I felt the officer's hand on my shoulder.

"You can continue on with your business. We'll take care of her. And- control your children." I had to tell them who she was and how dangerous she was.

"Sir, wait. You don't understand. She-"

"I don't need any information on the girl. Now continue on with your business." He wasn't going to listen to me, so I got back in the car and Amber stood up and watched me as I drove off.

"Daddy, what was that all about?" Melody asked.

"It was nothing. And you better not tell your mother about this!" When I got to school, everyone was right in the middle of changing classes. We got to the classroom, and the teacher told everyone to be quiet and she left the room and told everyone she'd be right back. Everyone began giggling and whispering to each other and daring each other to do one thing or another.

"Hey, I dare someone to get up and lock the door," one of my friends announced to the class. Someone reached for the knob from their desk and managed to turn the lock. I laughed and got up and sat at the teacher's desk and put my feet up and began throwing pencils across the classroom for my friends to catch.

"Hey, I say Sterling gets up to teach the class," some girl said. I looked over at her with a funny look and got up and sat on the teacher's stool and the whiteboard was behind me. I picked up one of the markers and took off the cap.

"What am I supposed to be teaching?" I laughed.

"Teach us about your life," some girl said and she and all her friends giggled. Why do I have to be the one that all the girls like?

"Uh... No. And I have a wife."

"I'll be your wife," some other girl said. I just gave her a funny look.

"No..." I said. "Okay, I think we all know that five times five is thirty two," I said and wrote it up on the board and my friends just laughed. I laughed at myself because even I'm smart enough to know five times five is not thirty two. "And that is a false statement," I said. "Anyone wanna correct that?" Some girl raised her hand and I looked at her and sighed. "What?"

"This is social studies."

"It's whatever I say it is."

"I wanna learn health stuff," another girl said. I just shook my head and looked at her like she was an idiot. Then the teacher came back and knocked on the door.

"Nobody move," I yelled in a sarcastic whisper. The teacher knocked on the door again, and I got up and knocked back like her echo. She didn't even have to ask who it was.

"Sterling Flamy, open this door!" I started laughing like the rest of the kids in the class. I looked at everybody.

"Okay, everyone keep their eyes on me, and when I give you the signal, everyone just stop talking and lay on the floor like your dead, got it?" Everyone nodded. I sat down and looked over at the person by the door, and they unlocked it and the teacher came storming in, all the talkative people looking at me so I could tell them to stop talking.

"Everyone quiet down!" No one did. "Stop-!" Then I gave everyone the signal and we all stopped talking and fell out of our chairs and just laid motionlessly on the floor. "OH NO! I literally bored them to death!"

#Lorry's point of view  
I spent most of the morning getting sick and wishing Sterling hadn't gone to school, but glad he had taken the triplets with him so it was quiet, except for the occasional cry from Lizzy. I kept peeking into the infirmary, and about a fourth of the time, Nate was standing beside October and waiting for her to wake up. If she woke up anytime soon, she'd realize her immobility because of her three broken ribs. I know Sterling doesn't mean to do these things, but I love the guy. I love him a lot. I still find it funny how we were both so scared about me possibly being pregnant with twins, and then it turned out to be triplets.

I cross my arms over my stomach every night thinking about the baby. If it's a boy, we'll name him Cato. If it's a girl, we'll name her Rileigh. Both Sterling's idea, and I'm completely fine with that.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay came in and saw me at the laptop again. "Zane, what are you doing?" she asked with sleepiness in her voice.

"Researching."

"Why do you do this all the time?" she asked and put her arms around my neck from behind and looked over my shoulder.

"Because it's interesting, and we need to find out more about the villains we're having to face day to day."

"Sounds boring," she said and kissed me.

"It's actually quite interesting."

"Yeah, well, so is human anatomy, but we're both robots." I laughed because I knew it was true.

"And so is our daughter, but she grows like a normal human child." Kay laughed and kissed me again before walking off.

#Lloyd's point of view  
When Ashley hadn't gotten up for another two hours, I went into our room and sat next to her on the edge of the bed, and she sleepily opened her eyes. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I asked her. She sighed and shut her eyes.

"I'm just really tired..." she sighed. "And I don't feel well."

"In what way do you feel bad?"

"I just feel like ick..."

"Like ick?" Ashley laughed, causing me to smile. "Why don't you just get up and walk around?"

"Bleh..." she said and laughed. "The bed's just too comfy..." I laughed and laid next to her and she laid on top of me. She rested her head on my chest. "I'm soooo tiiiiirrrrrreddddd," she said. I laughed.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I want you to look back on everything in retrospect. From the time I came aboard the Bounty." I looked up at the ceiling and began laughing.

"Oh gees," I laughed. "First you were kissing me when I had a fever, and just look at where we are now."

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up feeling tired and dreary and my head ached. I took my arm off of Terra and just laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling before putting my hands over my face, and Terra woke up and turned to look at me. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked and laid on top of me. I took my hands off my eyes and looked up at her.

"I'm just not feeling well this morning and- I'm just worried about Willow."

"Hey, Willow can fend for herself. She's a pretty strong three year old girl." I laughed because Willow's probably stronger than most of us. Terra's lips met mine, and I moved my lips so they lined up with hers, but even kissing Terra wasn't going to take my mind off our daughter.

#Nate's point of view  
About two weeks had passed, and October wasn't waking up. Abby came up to me as I stood by October's unconscious body. "Listen, I need to talk to you for a second," she said and pulled me aside so October couldn't hear in her subconscious mind.

"What's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"We- we believe that-" she glanced over at October. "Well, I don't really know how to put this, and- if she doesn't wake up soon, it won't be too good for the-" She stopped.

"For the what?" She looked back at me.

"Well, first of all, I'm worried because none of us have anyway of telling her, but- it won't be too good for the baby. October's pregnant."

* * *

***REVIEW! Or else... That's awesome! Yet really bad at the same time... Oh no! How is he going to tell October!?... If she wakes up... Or will she not wake up in time for the baby to be able to survive? REVIEW!***


	529. Chapter 529 Isn't She?

#Nate's point of view  
My blood felt frozen. "Are- are you serious?" I said. I was originally hoping that this would happen, but I didn't imagine she'd be in a coma when it did. Abby nodded. "Well, what- what're we supposed to do?" She just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head to tell me she hadn't a clue. "But- if she- if she doesn't wake up, what- what are you going to do to the baby?"

"It just wouldn't survive. There'd be nothing we could do. If she doesn't wake up within the next week or so, the baby's a goner." I put my hands to my face and looked down at the floor. I wanted this to happen, just not like this. October and I have been wanting to have a second kid so Lizzy won't grow up an only child, but there always seems to be something stopping us. I looked over at October laying there silently and almost motionlessly. Now I had no idea what to do.

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry's been feeling sick in the mornings, and she just doesn't go to school sometimes. She's about a month pregnant, maybe a month and a half. I'm sure she'd never imagined she'd be a teen mom, better yet, twice. Even better, the teen mom to the biggest bad boy in school and said Ninjago. There are some mornings where I'll just lay in bed with her and most of the time fall asleep until I feel like I need to get up and go to school. I haven't run into Amber again, and I hope I don't. I can't think of what the police could've done to her or how they've managed to keep her detained and behind bars.

She's escaped every prison she's ever been to. I woke up and picked up my phone to look at the time and saw it was eleven, and I just decided not to go to school. I just threw my phone at my feet and put my arm back over Lorry and fell back to sleep, but I was thinking about my sister.

#Kai's point of view  
Nate told me that October was in a coma. He told me how she got into a coma. Of course it was Sterling. He threw her at a wall when he was drunk. Was I mad? You have no idea. Did I talk to Sterling about it? Well, I told him I don't care if he's bipolar or not. He shouldn't be drinking, and he shouldn't be throwing his sister at walls. I sat next to Alex with Blake sitting on my lap, who's about eight months old now. "Have you heard from Scarlett?" Alex asked me and Blake just pointed to something that wasn't there.

"No, she has nothing to do with us." I looked at Blake.

"Oh," he said and continued to point at the air.

"What do you see, buddy?"

"Ababababababaaa!" he screeched and threw his hands out. I looked over at Alex with a funny look on my face and she laughed.

"Explain to me why we had kids again?" I said.

"You're seriously going to make me explain that?" she said.

"Please don't." She gave me a look that said 'Thought so.' I looked back at Blake. "Maybe someone could explain it to Sterling," I muttered. Alex laughed and nudged me with her foot.

"Stop hatin'," she said and laughed. She lightly kissed me on the lips and I kissed her back and Blake began laughing at us. I pulled off and looked down at him.

"If you wanna laugh at someone, why don't you go find your brother?"

#Cole's point of view  
I decided to just sleep in today pretty late because there are just those days that you don't feel like getting out of bed. Terra didn't feel like getting up, either. I just held her close to me and drifted in and out of sleep until finally I had just drifted awake and I sat up and pulled my sweatshirt over my head. Terra woke up and propped herself up on her hands. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me and she fully sat up. She seemed extremely tired. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her and moved her hair out of her face.

"I'm just really tired..." she said like she was either in pain or sick. She drew her knees towards her as she sickly rested her head on my shoulder.

"Do you feel sick?"

"A little bit, but not really."

"Look at me." She did, and she had dark circles under her eyes. "Gees, you're beginning to look like Willow." Willow says that sometimes the girl would leave, but other nights she'd come back. Sixth Sense Willow. That's what we call her now. "Why don't you go sit under water or fly around for a little while?" She nodded and I gave her the kiss she wanted and she got up and went out onto the deck and into the water. I'd let her stay down there by herself for a little while, but I'd go down later.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke with a start in the middle of the night from another one of my stupid nightmares, but Dominic and Delaney were there. They died all over again in my mind, but I saw them killed. Killed by Pythor. Ashley woke up and sat up next to me and looked into my eyes and kissed me in order to try and calm me down. "What was your nightmare about this time?" she asked me quietly, looking straight into my eyes. I just looked away from her and she put her hand on my cheek and turned my gaze back to her and she kissed me to try and get me to answer her.

"I saw Pythor kill Dominic and Delaney." She didn't know what to say. I looked away from her. "It's all my fault, Ashley..."

"Lloyd, don't say that!" she scolded me.

"I'm the one who freed Pythor all those years ago, Ashley..."

"Lloyd, that was ten years ago. Maybe even longer. If you hadn't freed him, you're uncle would've had no reason for you to come live aboard the Bounty, and the twins would've never even been born."

#Nate's point of view  
I got a letter in the mail saying October and I were wanted at some big international meeting, and the drive was about five or six hours long. We would have to leave tomorrow, but I wouldn't go if October wasn't awake. Abby walked into the room as I stared at the rain outside as it pattered the window. What if October died? "October's dead, isn't she?" I said sadly without looking at her.

"No."

"Did you have to get rid of the baby?"

"No."

"Well then, what's wrong with her?"

"I'm awake." I turned around, and October was standing right there.

***REVIEW! Or else... Yyaaayyy October's awake! I'd like to see what Sterling has to say to her... And how is Nate supposed to tell October she's pregnant? How awkward is that gonna turn out? And aw poor Lloyd and what's wrong with Willow? And lol a six hour car drive... That should be interesting... But what about October's ribs? Aren't they broken?... Is it even October...? REVIEW!***

Question: who's your favorite pairing in this story, and what name do you have for them?

Ex: I've heard NatexOctober=Natober

REVIEW!


	530. Chapter 530 Parents and Grandparents

#Nate's point of view  
"October!" I exclaimed and ran to her and threw my arms around her.

"Whoa, take it easy," she said and pushed me off a little bit. "My ribs still aren't feeling too great," she laughed. She looked at me and kissed me which was a little bit unexpected, but of course I went with it, and I kissed her back. I pulled off and looked at her.

"Hey, we have a six hour drive to some other part of the country for some stupid meeting we have to go to being the king and queen, and we have to leave tomorrow."

"We'll just leave at two."

"In the morning?" I asked like she was crazy.

"No, the afternoon."

"Why wouldn't we leave earlier?"

"Well, for one, it'd be for our safety driving in the dark so no one recognizes us and tries to kill or hurt both or either of us." She looked into my eyes, waiting for my response.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, makes sense." She laughed and kissed me again. I have no idea how I'm going to tell her about the baby. "Hey, should we bring Lizzy with us?" October seemed to think about it.

"Well, what kind of place are we staying at? We can't be staying in some big, well known area."

"You're staying in house up in the mountains," Abby said. I looked back at October.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. October laughed.

"I guess we're bringing Lizzy?" she laughed. She kissed me again as we both smiled, and I held back a laugh.

#Sterling's point of view  
I woke up this morning feeling sick, and I thought that maybe I was just having sympathy pains for Lorry. I feel bad for her, having to carry these kids. Then again, we should probably stop involving ourselves in so much horseplay, if you know what I mean... My dad never seems to say anything about it, and my mom doesn't either, but I know they talk about it when I'm not around, which is all the time. I ended up running to the bathroom and getting sick, and Lorry felt my forehead. "You feel pretty warm..." she said and took her hand away. "I definitely don't think these are sympathy pains..."

"So you're telling me I'm actually sick?" She just gave me a look that said 'sorry' and I put my hand to my face. Sterling Flamy's actually sick.

#Cole's point of view  
I noticed that Terra hadn't come out of the water for hours, so I decided to just dive in without giving a thought at how cold the water probably was. There was Terra, sitting right there, on the ocean floor. She allowed the ocean to sway her hair and it seemed to move like snakes at the speed of a snail. I saw she still had the quarter around her neck, and she had her wings open under the water, which I'd never seen her do before. I swam down to her and sat next to her in the sand, and she looked over at me, but she had sorrow in her eyes, but I didn't know what was wrong with her.

I put my hand in her hair, and she looked away from me and she let a fish kiss her cheek as it swam by. I wrapped my arms around Terra and pulled her close to me and just held her there, and the last thing I remember was opening my eyes laying next to her on the ocean floor, and I had realized we had both fallen asleep.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley woke up this morning and got sick. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her and felt her forehead, but she had no definite or apparent fever.

"What if I told you I was pregnant?" I froze.

"Are you?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm not. What would you say if I was?"

"I'd be really happy, Ashley. What? Dd you think I'd react badly?" She shook her head.

"No, I was just curious. I don't want to have anymore children. I just- couldn't bare to lose them..." I pulled Ashley down next to me and I felt her forehead again. "I love you, Lloyd." I took my had off of her forehead.

"I love you too, Ashley. I want you to feel free to talk to me about these things."

"What if I told you I saw the twins?"

"What?" Now I was confused.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything." She looked down and away from me and I put my hand on her chin and made her look back and into my eyes. Our lips pressed together softly before Ashley pulled off and rested her head on my chest.

"Why don't we go into town later?" I asked her.

"Alright. But- promise me you'll take Charlotte to see her grandparents."

"Today?"

"Today. Promise?"

"I promise." Ashley smiled and yanked me down on top of her and kissed me for what I wish could've been longer.

#Kai's point of view

"Our kids have never met their grandparents, have they?" I laughed.

"No, and I'll go ahead and tell you, I know not Sterling or Scarlett would have any interest in meeting them," Alex said.

"What? Just because they're great grandparents they have to feel old?"

"They don't even know their great grandchildren exist." I stopped laughing.

"Well, in that case..." Alex laughed and kissed me, but I was secretly going to take them to see their grandparents. Or secretly take their grandparents to see them...

#October's point of view  
The next morning, we got up and got ready to leave and left at two. We gave Lizzy tomorrow tea so she was about five years old, but only so she was easier to take care of, but I borrowed the watch to change her back when we got to the place we were staying in. I sat cross legged in my seat, and Nate just started laughing at me. "What?"

"I don't see how that's comfortable to you," he laughed. Nate was the one driving, but the castle guards were in cars all around us. I gave him a funny look and then Lizzy spoke up.

"How did you and Mom meet?" she asked.

"I think this is one for your father to answer," I said.

"Well, we went to different high schools, and I saw her out on the street one day before she became queen, and I didn't know who she was, so I just so happened to know Rick who apparently knew her brother."

"You mean Uncle Sterling?"

"Yep. So, I just- I actually have no clue what I did. I think we just started talking when I saw her at the hospital when I was there to visit Lizzy. That sound about right?" Nate asked, turning his attention to me.

"That's the first time I remember talking to you," I said.

"What do you mean you were visiting Lizzy? I was never in the hospital!"

"Oh, no. Not you, Lizzy. You're aunt Lizzy that uh- she- nothing. Nevermind." I saw the look in Nate's eyes change. I put my fingers in his hair to try and let him know that it was okay. "It's okay, October. I'm fine." I felt my cell phone buzz and I pulled it out and saw that Abby texted me.

"Hey, Abby wants to know if we'd like her to take Lizzy for a little while."

"Fine by me," he said. I looked back at Lizzy.

"You wanna go with Abby and the castle guards for a little while?" I asked her.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. We let Lizzy get in the other car with Abby and a few of the guards, and I looked back at Nate.

"I'm sorry, Nate."

"It's fine." I found his iPod sitting on the floor, and I picked it up.

"Hey, what's this?" He laughed and took it from me.

"It's my iPod that I keep in the car," he said and I noticed it was plugged in.

"Why is it black?"

"Why not?"

"Black is just such a depressing color," I laughed.

"Your hair's black," he said and began looking up and down from his iPod and the road.

"Why is it a nano?" I laughed.

"Why would I buy an iPod touch for the car?" he laughed and looked at me.

"Touché," I laughed. I took his iPod from him. "Keep your eyes on the road," I laughed. I began looking around on his iPod just to see what he had on it. "How are you so tan?"

"How are you so pale?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. "You have to say, you and I look absolutely nothing like each other."

"Well, you have straight, brown hair that you seem to side sweep, and you're tan, and I have curly black hair and palish skin, so you tell me."

"I'm tellin' ya," he said and I laughed.

"Hey, would you mind driving a bit steadier? It's making me feel sick..." Nate's expression seemed to change.

"Oh... Yeah, uh- October? About that... I- okay, this is going to sound extremely weird and you're not going to believe me, you may even call me crazy and slap me the hardest you can or you may even call me a creeper, but- October, you're- you're not car sick. You're just- pregnant..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg lol that's gonna turn out funny... And that was just awkward... And yayayaya the kids get to go meet their grandparents... Suggestions on what should happen? REVIEW!***

Question: Sterling's winning the poll. Why would you want to meet him, and what would you ask him/say to him? REVIEW!


	531. Chapter 531 Red Light

#October's point of view  
I just sat and looked at Nate. I leaned forward a little bit. "Huh?" Nate bit his lower lip.

"Abby told me while you were in a coma that you were pregnant."

"I- I am?" He looked over at me and glanced into my eyes.

"Yeah," he said as he looked back at the road. I felt my lips curve up into a faint smile.

"Really?" He nodded and glanced over at me. I started laughing. "I'm not sure how to react," I laughed.

"Are you happy about it?"

"Of course I'm happy about it! I mean- how could I not be? I mean- we planned to have a second baby. Aren't you happy about it?" He laughed.

"Of course I'm happy, I'm about to have a spazz attack, but I rather not get into an accident." I laughed.

"How long have we been in the car for?" He seemed to think for a second.

"Maybe an hour and a half."

"Bleh..."

#Lloyd's point of view  
I knocked on the door to Charlotte's room as I opened it. "Hey, Charlotte?"

"Hey, Daddy. What's up?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"You get to go see your grandparents today." She ran up to me laughing and I picked her up.

"Really!?" I nodded. "Can we go now? Pleeeaaasssseee?"

"Whatever you wanna do."

"Is Mommy coming?"

"Mommy's going to stay here for now. She's not feeling too well." Before I knew it, I was standing on my father's doorstep, and Charlotte hid between my legs as soon as the door began to open, and then I saw my mother's face.

"Lloyd!" she exclaimed and hugged me. "It's been so long!"

"It's good to see you too, Mom. Hey, where's Dad at?"

"He's just in the living room." She looked downwards, and I knew she had noticed Charlotte. "Who's this?" she asked. I turned my head to look down at Charlotte.

"Come on out, Charlotte. She's not gonna bite you." Charlotte stepped out from behind me, and I looked back up to my mom who still had no idea who she was. "Mom, this- this is Charlotte. She- she's your granddaughter." My mom put her hand to her chest like she couldn't breathe, and she looked down at Charlotte.

"You- you have a daughter?" she asked.

"Yeah." My mom smiled, and then she turned around and called for my dad.

"Who is it?" he asked before he saw it was me at the door. "Lloyd! It's so good to see you! And-" then he froze when he saw Charlotte. "Who's that?"

#Sterling's point of view  
I've been getting sick all day long. I have no idea what was wrong with me. Abby's not around because she went with October and Nate. I half sat half laid on the couch with my jacket on, dozing in and out of sleep. I felt Lorry's cold hand on my cheek, making me more alert than I was before, and it made me jump a little bit. "Gees, your hands are cold," I said. She sat next to me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You feeling any better?" she asked me and felt my forehead.

"Well, I feel like sh-"

"No bad language," she said. "Haven't you been eating anything?"

"No, I don't feel like eating," I said.

"Haven't you been drinking water?"

"I'll throw it right back up." She didn't know what else to do.

"I would kiss you, but I don't want to get sick." She kissed my cheek and got up and I drifted back to sleep.

#Cole's point of view  
Later that night, Terra had gone to bed early, and I came in hours later, but it turns out she wasn't asleep. She was actually sitting in bed and staring out the window. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her as I set my jacket down. She seemed to be sucking back tears. "What's wrong?" I could see the quarter around her neck. I sat down next to her, but she wouldn't look at me. "Terra-"

"Why didn't you just divorce me when you had the chance?" I felt myself jump back.

"What?" Terra looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why didn't you just divorce me, Cole?" she whimpered and a tear slid down her cheek.

"T- Terra! Why would I have ever done that?"

"I'm a terrible person, Cole," she cried. I put my arm around her, a puzzled look on my face. "First, I- I kissed you when I had a boyfriend, then I- I started going out with you, and then I- I went against all my father's teachings and everything I had learned, and next thing you know, I-I'm pregnant with Willow, and then Ivy, and I- I did all this before I was even married, and then I- I went on d-drugs, and I-"

"Terra, calm down. None of that was your fault. Your boyfriend was a jerk to you, anyway. He didn't care when you two broke up, and- that was all by accident, and having Willow and Ivy and even Collin was both our faults, and you know that. The shadow king possessed you and used you for drugs, Terra. That wasn't your fault, either. Now calm down. It's alright." Terra continued to choppily suck in air and shudder.

"Cole, p-please let me go visit my father's gravestone t-tomorrow. Please," she shuddered. I thought about it. This could be dangerous. She hasn't been out there in over two years.

"O-okay," I said hesitantly. I just know something's going to go wrong.

#October's point of view  
It finally got extremely dark out, and it was maybe seven thirty or maybe even eight. The traffic was a lot heavier than we expected. The guards were behind us watching us and making sure there wasn't anyone trying to kill us or anything, and we have pretty much no freedom around them. Nate began to get a smirk on his face as we pulled up to the red traffic light. "What's that look for?" He kept glancing into his mirror and biting his lower lip to try and hide his smirk. "Nate, what are you thinking?"

"We have no freedom around them," he said. Then I knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Nate, don't you dare." He just looked at me and smirked before looking back to the road, and he sped straight through the red light we had been stopped at. "Nate!" I began laughing pretty hard as he sped around corners, and we finally lost the guards after we had gone miles speeding around every curve, lucky not to tumble the car, and the guards called him but he picked up his phone and threw it out the window, and then he took mine and did the same thing, and all I did was laugh. Then we had a new issue. I looked into the mirror. "Uh... Nate?"

"What?" He turned around, and there were the cops. He began cursing under his breath.

"Hey, just calm down and pull over!"

"Pull over!? Are you crazy!? What do you think they're going to do when they see the king's the one driving the car!?"

"Just pull over! Don't make it worse!" He pulled over and I took the ball cap I had in the backseat and put my hair up in it so I looked at least somewhat like a boy, and I handed Nate a pair of sunglasses. "Put these on." He gave me a funny look, and then the cop came up to the car.

Nate started talking in the most ridiculous, made up accent I'd ever heard. "What sames to be the prablem, afficah?" My hand flew to my mouth so no one would notice the snicker I was trying so badly to keep in.

"Son, why are you talking like that?"

"Oh, you see, I have a spaech impadiment prablem." Now I was biting my nails and the inside of my cheek and gnawing my lower lip to keep myself from erupting in laughter.  
"You do realize you were going ten miles above the speed limit, and you just ran a red light?" Nate about laughed, but shortened to a snicker. "And are those sunglasses?"

"No, sar. They're just one wai glasses." The officer just gave him a funny look.

"Okay, well, take the glasses off before you start driving again. This is a warning." Nate nodded and the officer walked back to his car and drove off, and Nate and I looked at each other and began laughing. We leaned towards each other as I took his sunglasses off and our lips met and he slipped my hat off so my hair fell out. After what seemed like not long enough, I pulled off of Nate and looked at him.

"Start driving before the guards catch up to us." Nate just laughed.

"They don't even have the address to the house. They've just been following us. They don't know where to go." I burst out laughing and he started driving again.

"I feel intoxicated," I laughed. We finally got to the house at maybe nine or so, and I just went to bed and Nate did too. We were still laughing about the stunt we had pulled, and the guards and Abby kept calling Nate, but we ignored them and just did whatever. I pulled Nate down on top of me, both of us still laughing. I kissed him, but then we both pulled away and looked at each other when we realized the same thing. We had been so stupid, and we don't even know where the guards are, and we both threw our cell phones out the window. Then we spoke in unison.

"We forgot Lizzy."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg that's not good... Nice job, guys. And I wanna know Lloyd's dad's reaction to Charlotte! And will October and Sterling meet their grandparents? That should be interesting... REVIEW!***

And question: I saw a lot of Sterling and Lorry and Nate and October lovers... Why?

Question: what shoes do you imagine Sterling wearing? What about October? REVIEW!


	532. Chapter 532 Sickly Poisoned

#October's point of view  
Nate and I jumped up and ran back out to the car without hesitating. "Oh gees we're such bad parents," I said with my face buried in my hands.

"No we're not, October. Don't say that."

"Nate, imagine how Lizzy feels right now! It's nine o'clock at night, and it could take us hours to find them! We threw our cell phones out the window, and we have no way of contacting Abby or the guards!"

"We'll find them, October. Don't worry."

"We better find them soon..."

#Sterling's point of view  
I hadn't moved an inch all day. I just lay motionlessly on the couch half asleep with an aching stomach and pressure on my chest. I felt Lorry's cold hand on my forehead, and it woke me up. "You feeling any better?" she asked me. I just faintly shook my head. "Poor baby," I heard her say. "Do you need me to get anything for you?" I faintly shook my head again, and her lips curved downward into a slight frown and she decided to just lay beside me and I allowed her to bury her head into my chest and I kept my arms around her. She clearly didn't care I was sick or if she caught my sickness.

We both just fell asleep snuggled up next to each other, and in some point in time, the guard that had stayed behind put a blanket over the two of us, and that's where we stayed all night long.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Oh, uh- this, this is Charlotte, Dad. She- she's your granddaughter..." My dad seemed frozen for a second.

"How old is she?"

"I'm two!" Charlotte said and held up fingers to show. My dad looked up at me.

"You've had a granddaughter for two years, and you didn't even tell me?" my dad said, and I thought he was angry, but he was actually excited.

"Y-yeah, Dad. I'm- I'm sorry I've never told you, it- it's just that I was a bit scared to tell you, and-"

"Why would you have been scared?"

"Because Ashley found out she was having her before we were married, and-"

"What?" my mom interrupted, and gave me a funny look that said 'you would do something like that?'

"No- Mom, it wasn't like that. Cole's daughter, Willow-"

"Willow? I met a girl named Willow at the library. How old is she?" my dad asked.

"She's three."

"Does she have long dark straight hair?"

"Yeah."

"It must be the same girl! What-"

"That's not the point right now. Lloyd, please continue to explain," my mom said.

"Willow's element is nightmares, and she can make them come true, and- well... You get the point." My mom looked at Charlotte.

"Well, that makes sense," she said and smiled. "How's Ashley?"

"Ashley's fine. She wanted to come with us today, but she just couldn't. She hasn't been feeling well lately." My parents slightly nodded to tell they understood, and then my dad looked at Charlotte.

"I have something you may wanna see," he said with a smile. Charlotte looked up at me.

"It's okay. You can go with him." She smiled and ran off and followed my dad, and I sat down across from my mom.

"She's adorable," she laughed. "Have anymore?" she laughed. I couldn't help but to think about the twins. "N-no. Just Charlotte."

"Planning on having anymore?"

"Not at the moment, no," I said and laughed. "How come I never knew Lorry existed until after the final battle?"

"We just didn't tell you," she said as if to say 'that's that.'

"Did she know about me?" My mom nodded.

"Yeah, we told her about you. She was born only a year after you were, but then you became much older than her from the tomorrow tea."

"I only aged four or five years, Mom." She nodded.

"Oh, trust me. I know." Charlotte came running back with something in her hand, and she came up to me, and I saw it was a scroll when she opened it.

"Is that really you, Daddy?" she said excitedly. I took the scroll from her and looked at it. It was the scroll of the final battle.

"It sure is," I muttered, paying more attention to the scroll than the volume of my voice.

"I'm guessing you remember?" I looked up and saw my dad. I laughed and looked back down at the scroll.

"How could I forget?" I continued to look at it. "Where'd you get the scroll from?"

"He got it from my gruncle Wu!" I looked up at Charlotte with a funny look and saw my dad was trying not go laugh.

"You're what?"

"My gruncle Wu!"

"Gruncle?" my dad laughed.

"Great uncle!" My dad and I exchanged glances and started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, Charlotte. It's nothing." Charlotte just crossed her arms.

"Charlotte, you're more than welcome to take any scroll home with you," my dad told her.

"Really!?"

"Sure."

"How many can I take?" she asked.

"Why don't you go pick two more?"

"Okay!" Charlotte ran back down the hall, and I looked up at my dad.

"You know, if it wasn't Willow's fault, I don't really care, Lloyd."

"It- it wasn't us, Dad. I don't like saying 'it was Willow's fault' because it just sounds hateful, so I just say it's not out fault and I explain how. Willow didn't mean to do it, so it wasn't really her fault, either. It was just an accident. She was just a newborn." My dad just looked at me, but seemed to take my word for it. Charlotte came running back with two scrolls.

"Which scrolls did you get?" my dad asked. Charlotte gave one of them to him, and he opened it. "That's strange... I've never seen this one before," he said and showed it to me. It was a picture of Ashley and I, and guess who she was holding as a little newborn in her arms? Charlotte.

#Lorry's point of view  
In the morning, I got up, being careful not to disturb Sterling and went to the infirmary to see if there was any medicine in there, and as I was shuffling through medicines, I came across something I didn't expect considering Abby's the only one that handles it. It was some sort of poison. Then I realized something. October and Nate never really were wanted at any meeting, there is no meeting, she's the one who wrote that letter, she did it to get rid of October and the guards knowing they'd go with her, and she's the reason Sterling's sick. He's been poisoned. Abby's trying to kill us.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? D: I'm shocked! Oh no... Abby has Lizzy! Better review, peeps! Or else! REVIEW!***

Question: if this ever became a movie, how many times would you watch it?

Question: if this was a movie, who'd be its most dynamic duo?

Review!


	533. Chapter 533 Scrolled

#Lorry's point of view  
I dropped the poison and ran back to Sterling. "Sterling! Wake up!" I said and gave him a nudge. He woke up and sat up and almost immediately looked like he might get sick. "You're not really sick, Abby poisoned you."

"Lorry, Abby's been with us all this time. Why would she poison me? Of course I'm just sick."

"No, you're not."

"Prove it." I couldn't take it anymore, and I kissed him like I had so badly been dying to do for the past few days. I swear I have some addiction to kissing this kid. I pulled off and you could hear our lips make some sort of clicking sound as they pulled apart from each other. Sterling just looked at me and realized I never would've actually kissed him if he was sick.

"Let's go call your sister before she gets poisoned."

#Lloyd's point of view  
I walked into our room and found Ashley laying on her stomach and staring out the window. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her as I set my jacket down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she said and sat up. "How'd things go with your dad?"

"They went well." I pulled out the scroll.

"What's that?" she asked and motioned to it. I sat next to her and opened it.

"Look." Her hand moved to her mouth. "Look at the date." She looked at where it was dated and signed, and the scroll was five hundred years old.

"But- how- how could they have known this was going to happen?" I looked at the picture on the scroll. It was me hugging Ashley around the waist from behind, and she was holding baby Charlotte.

"My Uncle Wu knew the entire time," I said as I looked at it.

"Do you think he knew wether it was really Willow's fault?"

"Whose else would it be?"

"Ours."

"Ashley, that's ridiculous because we didn't involve ourselves into any of that because we both chose to stay abstinent until we were married." Charlotte came running in. "Hey, Charlotte? Where's the other scroll?"

"You can't see it!" she laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to!" Then she ran back off. I looked back at Ashley and we started laughing and she kissed me before resting her head on my shoulder.

"We have got one crazy daughter," she laughed.

"We could have another one," I said. Ashley nudged me and kissed me.

"Not happening."

#Cole's point of view  
We were both tired and we just went back to sleep, so I laid asleep holding Terra in my arms like I have for the past four years, about a fourth maybe fifth of that time we weren't married, but whatever. I felt myself be jumped on, and I woke up ready to swat at whatever it was, but it was only Willow and Colling came running in. Terra woke up and we both sat up. "Okay, first of all, how did you even get out of your room? You're too short to reach the doorknob, and you can't really even talk yet!" I said and motioned to Collin. He giggled and walked over to my side of the bed and stretched his arms up to me for me to pick him up, so I did.

"I let him out of his room!" Willow said proudly. Terra was trying to muffle a laugh in her sleeve.

"Was he already awake or did you wake him up?" Terra asked her.

"I don't know, I just opened his door do he could be free." Terra laughed. "You know, if you love something, set it free, if it comes back to you, it's yours!"

"Willow, I don't think Collin was going anywhere," I laughed.

"But he came back, didn't he?" she said. Terra and I both laughed. I looked at Collin.

"You still think it's funny when I kiss your mother?" He just looked at me. He probably had no idea what I was saying. He just threw his hands up in the air.

"DaaaDAAaa!" I nodded.

"That's right!"

"DaAaAaADaaaaAaA!"

"That's right, Collin!" Terra started laughing. Collin's just clueless. Terra put her hand on my cheek and I turned my head and gave her the kiss she wanted, and of course Collin started laughing. "Oh, hush up."

"Why do you guys kiss all the time?" Willow said.

"Because we love each other," I laughed.

"Yep, maybe a little too much," Willow said. I just looked at her.

#Kai's point of view  
I sat and held Blake as he threw his arms all over the place like an idiot. "AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa!" he screeched.

"Hey, it looks like you're starting to get some bottom teeth in there," I said.

"Is he?" Alex said.

"Yeah, I think so." Alex walked over and gently pulled his lower lip down a little bit, and Blake stuck his tongue out and licked her finger.

"That's disgusting," she said and took her finger away.

"He's done that to me before. It tickles," I said. Alex glared at me and I laughed and she wiped his slobber onto the side of my face. "Okay, that's disgusting." Alex laughed.

"Told you so," she laughed and kissed me.

#October's point of view  
We went speeding through the streets, and after driving for two hours until it was eleven at night, we saw a group of people standing off on the side of the road, and I realized it was guards. "Nate, stop the car!" I said frantically. He stopped and I fled from the car and ran to them, and I found them trying to comfort Lizzy, but she wasn't crying. She was holding her stomach. "What happened?" I asked. "Where's Abby?" The guards just looked at me. I looked at Lizzy. "Lizzy, what's wrong?"

"I think I-" then she got up and ran and got sick. I looked back to the guards.

"What happened!?"

"Abby managed to take one of the cars, but we don't know where she's going."

"Did she take the car she was originally riding in?" The guards shook their heads.

"What does that have to do with anything?" one of the guards asked.

"I wanna see what's in her purse." I walked over to one of the guard cars and opened the door, and she had left her purse. I picked it up and looked into it, and there was poison in it. I picked it up and looked at it, and a body Lizzy's size can't handle a poison like this. I dropped it and ran to Lizzy and picked her up.

"Mom, where are we going?" she said painfully.

"We're taking you to the hospital." I ordered the guards to follow us and got back into the car with Nate. "We need to take Lizzy to the hospital. I'll explain later." We went through the streets, and I gave Lizzy to the doctor and handed him the poison I had found. I explained to Nate what had happened, and neither of us could believe it. I just was beginning to hope that Abby hadn't done anything to my baby, and I was praying to god that Lizzy was okay.

#Sterling's point of view  
We couldn't reach October, but she eventually called us from the hospital phone saying Lizzy had been poisoned, and they couldn't really figure out how to treat her, but they'd been trying everything since last night. I had been feeling better, and later that day we told the media that Lorry was pregnant again, and it didn't take long to appear all over the news. The next day when I went to school, I still wasn't feeling super great, all my closest guy friends came running up to me and nudging me and saying 'go Sterling!' or saying I was their idol or whatever.

As soon as I looked down the hall to Lorry's locker, her friends came over and swarmed her and Lorry was smiling and laughing as all her friends screeched and squealed with excitement, and I just laughed. Then the bell rung and we all had to leave and go to class, and even in classes I had teachers asking about Lorry and the baby.

#Lorry's point of view  
I sat in class and I realized I needed something, so I raised my hand. "Yes, Lorry?"

"May I go to my locker?"

"Hurry back." I got up and went to my locker, but just before I could put my fingers on the lock, I felt an arm lock around my neck and a hand over my mouth, and I felt myself try to scream, but I couldn't. I felt myself be dragged off as I kept trying to scream through the clamp over my mouth. I felt myself be dragged into some dark room, and the lock around my neck was taken away, but I felt cool metal against my cheek and then on my neck, and I knew it was a knife.

"Oh, Lorry. Don't you think triplets were enough?" Amber. "He killed our child, why shouldn't I kill yours?"

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! That's so not good! D: and live Lizzy live! You can't go like your aunt Lizzy! :( and what does Charlotte have to hide on the other scroll? REVIEW!***

And sry I've been slow updating... I've been reeeaaally busy but our Christmas break is coming up and it's two weeks long so I'll definitely try and update as much as I can :) and should Lorry/October's baby be a boy or girl? REVIEW!


	534. Chapter 534 Reporting to Me

#Lorry's point of view  
I frantically shook my head, her hand still clamped over my mouth. "What?" she cooed in a whisper. "You actually want this baby?" she whispered as she traced my stomach with the tip of the knife. I felt myself begin to cry, knowing she'd kill me and the baby both. "Sterling's only using you, Lorry. You should know that by now. He's going to use you just like he used me."

"He didn't use you, you used him," I felt myself say through her hand.

"That's it. I'm going to kill you." She took her hand from my mouth. "Any last words?" I nodded.

"STERLING!"

#Sterling's point of view  
I sat up straight and looked to the door. "Sterling, what are you doing?" the teacher snapped. I didn't listen to her and I dropped what I was doing and I got up and fled through the door and down the hallway, listening for the voice again, but it never came. I ran down the hall trying to think of where the voice might've come from, and I looked down the hall and saw a door, and I ran to it and opened it, and Lorry was on her knees on the floor holding her stomach, and Amber was just laughing.

"Oh, Sterling! It's so great to see you again!" Amber said sarcastically. I ran to Lorry's side and put her arm around my shoulders and pulled her up, and I saw her hand completely covered in blood as she held her stomach.

"What did you do," I said like it was more of a command than a question. She just held up her knife and looked at it.

"Well, I took care of your baby, and I was going to take care of Lorry, but now you're here."

"Why would you do something like that!?"

"Coming from you, Sterling!?"

"You and I both know that's not me anymore! I was foolish to do that with you! I didn't do it because I loved you, and you didn't do it because you loved me! You know that! The difference between you and Lorry is that Lorry's a good person, and we have kids because I love her! And I love my kids!" Amber looked outraged. She raised her knife and chucked it, but luckily I ducked about an inch and it missed me and lodged itself in the wall.

"Then why would you kill our daughter!?"

"Because I can't stand or love either one of you! You're twenty years old, Amber! I'm eighteen! Why can't you just let us go!? Why can't you just put this all behind you!?"

"You really think I can just forget that you killed your daughter!? Our daughter!?" Our daughter. That sent chills up my spine hearing those words come out of her mouth.

#Kai's point of view  
I got a call from a number I didn't know on my cell phone, but I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. It's me. It's October."

"Hey, what's up? You don't sound your normal happy self."

"I know, Dad. Lizzy's in the hospital, and they can't figure out what to do with her."

"Why? What's wrong with Lizzy?"

"Abby turned out to be evil, and she poisoned her." I felt my jaw drop.

"Abby?"

"Yeah. Ran into Pythor lately?"

"No. Okay, can we please talk about Lizzy for a second? What exactly's wrong with her?"

"She's throwing up all over the place, she's continuously sleeping yet she's constantly tired, and she just doesn't feel well."

"I can come down and see her," I said. "I can bring your mother with me."

"Dad, no. I can't ask you to do that. The drive's like- five hours long."

"I don't care, October. I wanna see Lizzy." October sighed.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you in a little while."

"Alright, well-"

"Wait- Dad, I- before you go, I need to tell you that- that I- I'm- I'll just tell you when you get here. I don't want anyone to overhear our conversation." I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"O-okay...? Um- we'll be there in a few hours." I went to go find Alex, and I found her in Blake's room as she picked up Blake, and she saw the car keys in my hand. She sighed.

"Alright, where're we going this time? Are we bailing Sterling out of jail?" I laughed.

"No, we're not," I laughed. "October and Nate are both out of town with Lizzy in the hospital because their main servant, Abby, poisoned her."

"Are you serious?"

"About as serious as Lizzy being in the hospital." Alex laughed and pecked me on the lips and I put my hand on her cheek and she laughed and allowed me to kiss her again.

"Alright, well, maybe we should get going," she laughed.

"Always in such a hurry." She nudged me and kissed me again and we left Blake and went and began driving down to the hospital. This is going to be an interesting car ride.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I stood in Charlotte's doorway and leaned against the doorframe as I talked to her. "What's on that scroll you don't want us to see?" I asked.

"Well, I- I don't know. I'll give it to you at the right time."

"What if the right time's right now?" Charlotte looked up at me and put her hands on her hips.

"Trust me, Daddy. It's not now. Not after you just lost them."

"Lost what?" I asked.

"Nothing, Daddy."

"Lloyd, are you bugging our daughter about that scroll?" I looked to my side to find Ashley.

"Well, I wouldn't say bugging. I think it's more of manipulation." Ashley glared at me and I laughed. "I love you," I laughed. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm sure she loves you too," Charlotte said sarcastically, and I looked over at her and she started laughing.

"You better hush up or I'll tickle you to death." Charlotte laughed even harder.

"Daddy, that's not even possible!"

"You wanna be my test gerbil?" Charlotte began laughing hysterically when I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder and she began kicking at me.

"Please don't tickle me to death!" she screamed in a laugh. I set her back down and laughed and Ashley put her hand on my cheek and kissed me and gave my lips a tug.

"How are you such a good father?" she laughed.

"I don't know, how are you so pretty?" She laughed and pecked me on the lips more than once and walked back off down the hallway. Now all I can think about when I see her and especially when I kiss her and hold her how my uncle Wu had known about Ashley even before I was born. He might not have known I was the green ninja, but he knew about Ashley. He knew even that night that I began living on the Bounty and he told me why I should never trust a snake. Now I can't help but to think that it's a snake that killed my kids.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow came up to Terra and I as we stood and talked. "Hey, Mommy?"

"Hey, Willow."

"Can I have another little brother or sister?" Terra and I exchanged glances and looked back at Willow.

"What?" Terra said.

"I want another baby brother or sister," she laughed.

"Why would you want another one of those crazy things?" I laughed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Terra and I swapped looks and laughed.

"We've been trying to avoid having another one," I said.

"Not really..." Terra muttered. I just looked at her and she gave me a look that said 'admit it, it's the truth.' I just gave a slight shrug of my shoulders and Terra laughed and kissed me and we looked back at Willow who was clearly confused.

"Don't ask, Willow," I laughed. "Go play with the brother you already have," I laughed. Willow giggled and hugged my leg and I scuffed up her hair and she ran off.

#Sterling's point of view  
"Please, don't ever say those words again."

"Aaww, look at you, Sterling. Using manners with your enemies."

"Shut up!"

"I hope you realize Abby's been reporting to me about everything you two have done. How do you think Rick knew October was pregnant? How do you think I knew Lorry was when you were off at war?"

"I should've known Abby was working for you!" I said, angry at myself.

"Are you kidding me!? Abby's my mother! She's the Nightmare Queen!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Wow. Shocker. And name suggestions for October's baby? And I wonder what's on the scroll? REVIEW!***

And if you could ask Nate or October one question, what would it be? REVIEW!


	535. Chapter 535 The Facts

#Sterling's point of view  
"I'm such an idiot!" I yelled at myself. Amber cackled.

"It took you long enough!"

"Sterling...!" Lorry whispered.

"It's okay, Lorry," I told her.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Sterling," Amber laughed.

"And don't do things you know you'll get in trouble for." Amber turned around.

"Lloyd...!?"

"You two get out of here. I'll handle her," Lloyd said. I took Lorry and ran. Lorry could barely walk.

"Come on. It'll be fine," I told her. She held her stomach tighter as tears edged her eyes, and I reminded myself I had no idea how deep her wounds were. I scooped her legs up and began running at vampire speed and I set Lorry down on the couch and moved her hand away. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down," I told her. I'm sure she was just mostly frightened more than she was hurt. I lifted her shirt up a little bit so I could see her stomach, and she had cuts all over the place. I ran my fingers over one of them, and she winced a little bit. "Hey, it's alright," I told her. I got one of the castle nurses, and they came out and took care of Lorry. She said Amber had gotten her in about every place except for where the baby was.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"What are you doing here!?" Amber yelled.

"Well, you see, schools have security cameras these days, and my name is in Lorry's emergency school papers, and they saw you drag her into the room, and they called me knowing I was the green ninja and you were our enemy." Amber glared at me.

"Sterling's the enemy, Lloyd. You and I both know this," she said.

"That's bs," I snapped.

"Is it?"

"Sterling's not like that anymore."

"Maybe it's not Sterling that's changed. Maybe it's just us," she said.

"How would it be us?"

"The fact that Wednesday is Sterling's daughter's never going to change," she said. "The fact that we were partners in crime is never going to change." I just stared at her.

"The fact that he loves my sister's never going to change, either. The fact that they have kids is never going to change. The fact that Sterling's become a different person isn't going to change. The fact that I can't stand you isn't going to change! You're always going to be a (insert bad word of choice...)!" Amber's face tightened and she ran at me and threw her fist at me, but I caught it and began to crush it.

"You take that back!" she yelled in anger. "I've always loved you, Lloyd! But the scrolls had Ashley on them, not me! I remember ever since I was cloned, I would see you in the city fighting as the green ninja!" I felt chills go up my spine. "It was Asia and Pythor both that killed the twins! I- I was going to kill Charlotte, but I- I couldn't do it!"

"I swear if you lay a single hand on my daughter, I swear you'll wish you never even came into existence!" She took her fist out of my hand and spun around and tried to roundhouse kick me, but I was able to duck and kick at the same time.

"I'll kill Charlotte and Ashley both!" she yelled.

"If you kill them, you'll have to kill me too!"

"I can't! I couldn't bring myself to do it!"

"If you kill my family, I'll kill yours. I would've never chose you over Ashley. Never. I still wouldn't. I don't love you, Amber! I'm sorry! That's a fact that just won't change! Me making out with you was worse than what Sterling did at the time! Sterling didn't even have a girlfriend or a lover or whatever, for him, it was just one girl to the next! I actually had someone I loved and devoted myself to! Then I went and cheated on her!" Amber was so mad yet somewhat teary-eyed at the same time. "And we both know Sterling's not like that anymore, Amber, and you could do what he did. Just start over." She just looked at me and shook her head.

"I can't." Then she just disappeared. She disappeared into thin air and disappeared into the shadows. I sighed and put my hands to my face. This is ridiculous.

#Kai's point of view  
"Okay, so do you think Scarlett's going to have a baby boy or girl?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that we'll probably have nothing to do with it."

"It?" Alex laughed.

"Yep. It." Alex laughed.

"You're so mean," she laughed. "Blake's not an it."

"Neither is Sterling or October," I said. Alex laughed.

"I miss being a teenager," she sighed.

"I can't believe you were nineteen when you came aboard the Bounty."

"I can't believe you were only twenty," she said and ran her fingers through my hair for a second.

"Gees, it's hard to believe it's been almost ten years," I said just to hear myself say it.

"I know," Alex laughed in a sad way. "And our twins are supposed to be eight years old. And our youngest baby is eight months old," Alex said sadly.

"Why do they have to grow so fast?" I said, and I felt my nose begin to burn and my vision began to become slightly blurred. Alex looked over at me and started laughing.

"You're such a big baby," she laughed, sadness still left over in her voice.

"Oh, shut up," I said. Alex laughed and pecked my cheek.

"I love you," she laughed.

"I'm sure you do," I said. "I'm just said because our kids are just all grown up," I said with a slight whimper. "We're grandparents already, Alex. I mean- I'm not even thirty yet. I've only been on this planet twenty nine years, yet I'm twenty four because of the watch, and I- I don't know, Alex. It's just crazy to me." Alex laughed.

"Well, we're going to see our granddaughter today. That's a good thing, right?" she laughed.

"Yep. All it's gonna do is remind me that I'm just becoming an old man."

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry turned out to be fine, and the nurse fixed her up and Lorry was lucky not to have any scars afterwards. I already had a few friends coming over, maybe three or four. Lorry said she'd be fine. It was maybe eight or nine, and they were just planning on staying over until whenever. "So, Sterling? What's it like being a teen dad?" one of them asked, and the other two guys laughed.

"Not like what I imagined it'd be like."

"I think he likes being a teen dad," one of them whispered to the other really loudly to make sure I heard it.

"Oh, shut up."

"How did you end up having triplets?" one of them laughed.

"I don't know, how did you end up being such a moron?" I said.

"He was dropped as a baby," one of the guys said.

"His mom probably sent him tumbling down the stairs." I laughed even though it was a bad joke.

"You guys a terrible friends," I laughed. As we were all laughing at something else completely ridiculous and we all sat stretched out across the furniture in one of the castle's many living rooms, Lorry walked in with Ash, his eyes red from crying and no sleep.

"Please hold him?" Lorry said. Ash smiled when he saw me and leaned to me and held his arms out to me for me to take him.

"Dada," he said. All my friends completely burst out laughing, and even Lorry was trying extremely hard not to laugh. I took Ash from Lorry.

"Oh, all of you shut up," I said.

"Okay, can you please just reenact that so I can videotape it and post it on YouTube?" one of them laughed. I just glared at him and looked back up at Lorry who stood behind the couch and was just trying not to laugh.

"How is it that this one never sleeps but his sisters do?" I said. Lorry laughed and kissed me.

"Whoooaaa broooo," one of them laughed.

"Shut up. I bet you can't even get your girlfriend to kiss you." They all laughed and Lorry and I looked back at each other.

"Need anything?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm fine." Lorry pecked me on the lips twice, our lips making a clicking, snapping sound when they quickly pulled apart. Lorry walked back off and Ash was already asleep on my chest, and I saw a flash as I rubbed his back, and I looked over at my friends. They were already taking pictures and posting it to Facebook. Great...

#October's point of view  
Lizzy was vomiting all over the place continuously, and the doctor said it was good because it was getting the poison out of her body, but I beg to differ. Now Lizzy doesn't want to eat because she doesn't want to throw it all back up. "Lizzy, you really need to eat," I told her. She just shook her head. I desperately looked up at Nate as Lizzy's eyes slid back shut and she fell back asleep. "What do we do?" I whimpered and began to cry.

"Aw, October. Come here," he said and I stood up and he held his arms around me. "It'll be okay. I promise." I continued to cry. "It's okay." Hours later, my parents showed up and I jumped up to greet them while Nate was in some other part of the hospital with the nurses and doctors and trying to talk to them about Lizzy.

"Hey, October. How's Lizzy?" my dad asked me over my shoulder as he hugged me.

"Lizzy- I don't know what's up with her. She won't eat."

"Where's Nate?" he asked.

"He's not here right now. Um... I- I have something to tell you guys."

"What?" my dad asked.

"I- I'm pregnant again," I said. My parents both smiled.

"Really!? That's great!" my dad laughed.

"That's awesome!" my mom laughed.

"Yeah, and I- I feel like I should tell you this, I- I can't take it anymore."

"What's the matter?" my dad asked.

"I- Lizzy was actually born on time."

"Huh?"

"Dad, I- I was pregnant two weeks before I got married." The look in my dad's eyes changed.

"Where's Nate?" I knew I was about to regret telling him that. Me and Nate both.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot Kai's so going to kill Nate! Nate's screwed! And you know what I realized? I was looking back on past chapters and October and Nate weren't even engaged for two weeks! I don't think... Someone help me out here :) it was about the 400 chapter range... and I wonder what's on that scroll so that Charlotte won't show them! And lol Sterling... REVIEW!***

Question: if this was a movie, would it win any Oscars? What Oscar would it be? REVIEW!


	536. Chapter 536 Like Friends

#October's point of view  
I began to shake my head frantically and stop my dad from storming down the hall. "No, Dad! Please!" I pled. "You can't hurt Nate!"

"Where is he!? I don't even think you two were engaged for two weeks!"

"Yes we were! I- it doesn't matter, Dad! We- we had talked about having Lizzy even when we were dating, and to be honest, getting married to him was never originally part of the plan, but I- Nate asked me to marry him and then we decided to have Lizzy! You know me, Dad! You know I've never had a bad intention!" My dad just glared at me, and then he looked over my shoulder, and I knew Nate was just down the hallway to where he could see him. "Dad, please!" He began storming down the hallway, and I couldn't stop him.

"Kai!" my mom yelled after him.

"Nate!" I screamed. Nate turned around to see my dad, unsure of what was going on.

#Kai's point of view  
"What were you thinking!?"

"What are you talking about!? I don't understand!" Nate said, frightened as he backed away from me.

"You really thought I wouldn't find out!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Lizzy! When you had her!" He shook his head frantically.

"We didn't do anything bad!" he said. "We just planned it that way!" I reached for him, but I felt myself be yanked back.

"Stop it, Dad! You know I've never had a bad intention in my life!" I felt myself loosen and a bit of regret fill my body when I realized she was right.

"I'm sorry, October," I said.

"Please, Dad, just- let me have a word with Nate for a second. Just- please go sit in the room with Lizzy. Please."

"I'm sorry," I said and shook my head at myself and walked back down the hall and went into Lizzy's room, and she sleepily woke up.

"Grandpa!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Lizzy!" I said with a smile. "You feeling better?"

"A little bit. Can I have a hug?" she asked and held her arms out to me. I laughed and hugged her.

"It's good to see you, Lizzy. Were you okay when they put the IV in your hand?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"You'd have to ask Mommy." Alex walked in.

"Hi, Grandma!" I looked back at Alex.

"Feelin' old yet?" Alex tilted her head and glared at me. I laughed.

"Hey, Lizzy. How are you?" she laughed.

"Sick." Alex laughed.

"I'm sure." Alex walked over and kissed me. "Don't do stuff like that next time," she laughed and kissed me again.

"Old people kiss?" Alex and I stared at Lizzy.

"We're young!" I said.

"How young?"

"I'm twenty four!" I said.

"Then how is Mommy eighteen?"

"Tomorrow tea, and I'm five years younger than my actual age because of the watch."

"The watch?" I nodded.

"Actually the twins are older because of the watch," Alex said.

"Well, it was tomorrow tea the first time." Alex shrugged.

"Uncle Sterling and Mommy are twins?" Lizzy asked. Alex nodded.

"I know, hard to believe, right?" she said. I laughed.

#October's point of view  
"I'm really sorry, Nate. My dad- he- you can see where Sterling gets his personality from..." Nate laughed.

"Sterling's reactions and personality is worse," he laughed. I smiled.

"I knew I shouldn't have told him..." I said.

"Hey, if you had to get it out of your system, you had to get it out of your system. It's alright." I smiled and kissed him, and I pulled off for a second and looked at him.

"You wouldn't bite my lip, would you?"

"Uh, no...?" I laughed and kissed him again. "Let's just be glad the media wasn't here to see what just happened."

"I'm just glad my dad didn't actually hurt you," I laughed.

#Sterling's point of view  
Ash lay all snuggled up in my chest asleep in his blanket, and my friends were still over. My friend took another picture of the two of us. "Would you guys stop taking pictures and posting them to Facebook!?" They all just laughed.

"Haven't you seen the comments?" my friend snickered. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at their posts, and I read the comments.

_Omg Sterling in sweatpants. My life is complete._

_Aaawww! That's so cute!_

_That baby should've been mine..._

_Omg he looks just like Sterling!_

_Aaaawwww like father like son :)_

"I'm going to kill you guys." They all started laughing. "Don't make me kick you out of my house." Lorry walked in with her phone, laughing.

"Nice Facebook posts, guys," she laughed. "Those pictures are definitely keepers." They all just laughed and Lorry leaned down and kissed me on her way out and went back down the hall.

"How many times are you going to kiss each other while we're here?" one of them asked.

"Oh, shut up. You can't even get a girlfriend!" The other guys started laughing.

"Well at least you're not making out like you do at school."

"Oh, shut up."

"Or using their tongues..." I just stared at my friend.

"Hey, Lorry? Come back here for a second." Lorry came back down the hall and leaned over the back of the couch.

"What?"

"Help me gross my friends out?" She laughed and French kissed me as we both had goofy smiles on our faces. She pulled off and looked at me.

"Don't make me bite your tongue." I laughed as Lorry walked back off and all my friends were laughing.

"I take it back!" my friend said. I just laughed.

"Yeah, but he ain't takin' this picture back." I looked over at my friend.

"What!?" He laughed and I knew he had just posted it to Facebook. I picked up my phone, and he had posted the picture of me kissing Lorry.

"I'm going to kill all of you." Then Ash began to whimper and wake up. "Hey, hey. It's alright. Don't wake up," I said and rubbed his back and stroked the little hair he had. "Daddy's gotcha." Ash inches himself upwards and snuggled his head into my neck and shoulder and fell back asleep, and all my friends started laughing.

"Dada!" one of them said in a high pitched voice to imitate Ash.

"Oh, shut up. I'll have you all thrown in the dungeon."

#Cole's point of view  
Willow's constantly been bugging us for another baby brother or sister. We all sat in the living room and just talked, unsure of where Lloyd was and Ashley was in their room. Kai and Alex were in a completely different part of Ninjago with their granddaughter. "Nothing like a grandchild to make you feel like an old person," Jay said. We laughed.

"It's so quiet around here without everybody," Kay laughed.

"No kidding," Terra laughed.

"You won't be getting any grandchildren from me if you don't give me another baby brother or sister!" Willow laughed.

"Willow, you're supposed to be in bed," I told her. Willow stuck her tongue out at me and went back down the hall, and I looked over at Terra who was laughing. "Why does that girl want another baby sibling so bad?" Terra shrugged.

"I don't think I can handle another baby," she laughed. "The two of them are enough. I've carried and lost plenty of those pipsqueaks," she sighed. I stroked her cheek with the back of my finger, and she looked at me with a bit of a mournful look in her eyes.

"No more kids aboard the Bounty, right?" Jay asked and laughed.

"Not unless it's an accident," I said and laughed.

"Psh, I'm just jealous because Zane and Kay don't have to worry about any of that," Terra laughed. The two of them laughed because they knew it was true. Lloyd walked in.

"Hey, bro. Where've you been?" Jay asked him.

"Jamanicai. I needed to clear my mind. Where's Ashley?"

"I think she's already in bed."

#Lloyd's point of view  
I went back to our room to find Ashley, and I found her sitting there and staring out the window. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Charlotte showed me what was on the scroll," she said, but she seemed disturbed by it.

"What was on it?" Ashley looked up at me with sad eyes. "Ashley? What's wrong?"

"Charlotte was part of the scroll." She looked away from me. By the way she was acting, I knew it wasn't anything good about Charlotte.

"Well, what happened?"

"Charlotte remembers Ivy, doesn't she?"

"She does," I said, unsure of where this was going.

"Well- Charlotte has a lot of Ivy's things, and she- she-" Ashley began to cry, and I sat down next to her.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. What's wrong?" She looked at me with the most grieving, depressing, heavy eyes I had ever seen.

"Go look at the scroll," she shuddered. I got up and discreetly went into Charlotte's room and found the scroll sitting by the door. I picked it up and took it back to our room and opened it. It was one of those scrolls that had pictures that move. Ivy was standing there, and the scroll turned black for a second, and when the black went away, Ivy was laying there, dead. Charlotte came into the picture, and she saw Ivy and she dropped to her knees and began to cry, and the two of them morphed into a heart, and the heart turned red.

The heart ripped down the center in a jagged pattern, and the two halves turned black and looked bruised and disgusting, and then each half changed back to one of the girls. There was only one difference this time, though. Both girls in the picture lay dead.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg nonononononono! Charlotte can't die! :( and lol Sterling and his friends... And thank god Kai didn't kill Nate! And feel better, Lizzy! And lol old people still kiss... And I still think Ash and Sterling are adorable :) REVIEW!***

Question: if Ninjago had a different theme song, what would it be? REVIEW!


	537. Chapter 537 Interwhy

#Lloyd's point of view

I felt frozen. I didn't know what to do. "Ashley, I-" I couldn't say anything. I shut the scroll. I couldn't look at that thing ever again.

"Please don't let it happen, Lloyd," she whimpered and began to cry.

"Hey, hey. Come here. I won't let anything happen to you guys," I said softly and stroked her hair.

"I- I just can't bear the idea, Lloyd," she cried and bit her lower lip. "The scrolls have never lied, Lloyd," she whimpered.

"Well, you know what? There's a first time for everything. Maybe the scroll's not right. Maybe it's fake," I said, trying to make her feel better.

"I know there's a first time for everything, but you have to remember that sometimes, that first time is also the last," she shuddered. I looked into her eyes and sighed. She was really upset.

"Ashley, I- I don't know what to tell you, I-" I sighed. I didn't know what to tell her. Ashley looked away from me. "Ashley, if- if that does happen to Charlotte, I- I don't know what I'll do, but-"

"Lloyd, I- I don't want to have anymore kids for this exact reason. We don't know what to do with them now and we won't know what to do when they're dead."

"Then what are we supposed to do if they're never born?" Ashley looked at me.

"I'm not having anymore kids, Lloyd. I don't want to grow attached to something just for it to be ripped away. I just can't handle this kind of stuff anymore. My parents were both killed in the same plane crash, and then I- I was sent off to the lab where they trained me to be an assassin, their number one agent, and killing you was my first assignment, but- Alex took it. They blackmailed her into it, too." I rested my head gently on top of hers as it rested on my shoulder.

"It's all going to be alright, Ashley. I promise."

"Don't promise things that you can't control."

"Ashley, stop. I love you. I love you a lot. I knew it ever since you laid your lips on me."

"And I knew it ever since I laid my eyes on you," she laughed through her tears.

"Don't think about the past, and don't worry about the present, and just let the future lead you to where it needs. There's a plan in store for all of us, and we just need to accept what's coming. Life isn't going to be easy. Life isn't going to be ridiculously hard. We weren't put in this world to suffer. If there is no road, pave one. If there isn't a window to open, carve a door. If opportunity doesn't knock, maybe it's because it doesn't have a door to knock on."

"So make one," Ashley laughed. I smiled and my lips moved so they closed around hers, and I could feel her smile and she put her hand on my cheek. I haven't failed. I've just found a ton of ways that don't work.

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry walked into the room and held up her phone. "Really?" she said. My friends laughed. "You posted a picture of me kissing Sterling to Facebook?" They all just continued to snicker. "You can see our tongues. Really you guys?" I started laughing a little bit. "It's not funny!" she said.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should throw them all in the dungeon," I said. Lorry laughed at me.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking I could just have you teach them a lesson." Then they all just stopped laughing, and Lorry smirked. "Thought so." She looked back at her phone. "Okay... Some girl just called me a lucky b-"

"No bad language," I said in a high pitched voice to make fun of her. She glared at me. I laughed. "I love you," I said in a teasing voice.

"Love you too," she laughed and leaned down and kissed me before she walked back off.

"Okay, how bad was the picture you posted?" I asked. They snickered and I took out my phone and pulled up the post. "Dude!" They all laughed. "That's awful! You can completely tell we were French kissing!" They all laughed even harder. "Screw you guys I hate high school."

"You two make out in the hallway everyday," my friend laughed. "How is this any different?"

"Because you captured it in a picture and posted it on the internet!"

"But the media does that all the time!"

"Yeah, but you guys are my friends! You're not supposed to do things like that!" They all just laughed. "Oh shut up or I'll post a picture of you and your girlfriend making out in the hallway! Better yet, I'll take a video of it!"

"I bet he doesn't even have a girlfriend!" my other friend laughed. I started laughing, and Ash began to whimper again.

"Okay, maybe we need to take it down a level," I said and rubbed Ash's back. "Hey, it's okay buddy. Calm down. Go back to sleep," I whispered to him as I rubbed his back and he dug his head into my neck and whimpered a few more times before falling back to sleep.

"And... posted to Facebook!" I shot my glare over to my friend.

"You did not!"

"Yep. Another picture." I huffed. All the girls just comment saying 'that baby should be mine!' or 'I want Sterling next' or 'omg he's so hot' and to be honest, I get sick of it sometimes. But hey, I can't help being attractive. Lorry walked back in, and she didn't look super excited.

"You just got signed up for an interview tomorrow on the news," she said and huffed.

"Seriously?" I sighed.

"Yep."

"Bleh..." I said and stuck my tongue out.

"I'm going to bed. I'm really tired."

"Alright. Goodnight." She leaned down to me and kissed me and pulled off and our lips made the same clicking sound it always does. "Love you."

"Love you too." She kissed me one last time before gently taking Ash from me so he wouldn't wake up and she could put him in his own bed and she walked off to bed.

"Interview, huh?"

"Oh, can it. All of you get out of my house." They all laughed and got up and left. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I still wasn't feeling a hundred percent great after being poisoned. I got up and went back to our room and went up behind Lorry as she stood by the bed and tied her hair up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I'm guessing all your friends left?" she said quietly in a small laugh.

"Yep." She smiled and turned around and kissed me. She pulled off and laid down and yanked me down on top of her, and I laughed. I kissed her again and pulled back off and laid next to her. "God I'm tired," I said and could already feel my eyelids beginning to close. She laughed and I wrapped my arms around her and fell asleep.

#Kai's point of view

Lizzy was constantly throwing up five minutes later. She had to have a vomiting episode every ten minutes. I watched Nate and Lizzy and October. He was constantly watching out for both of them. He was always comforting Lizzy and he'd let her sit in his arms and cry into his chest when she got so incredibly sick of being sick. He was always respectful towards me and Alex. Even though he was the king and at much higher power than we were, he would still use sir and ma'am. I think he's the only guy perfect for my daughter. I'm glad she married him, and what do I care if October was going to have Lizzy two weeks before they were married? Heck, I'm beginning to think I wouldn't have cared if they still weren't married and had Lizzy. Why did I flip out on Nate earlier? I was shocked and thought maybe he had convinced October to do that, but October told me afterwards they had talked about having Lizzy for a really long time, even way before they were married. I was just scared.

Or maybe it's just because my daughter's not my little girl anymore...

#Sterling's point of view

In the morning, Lorry woke up and woke me up. "What?" I said through my tiredness.

"Get up. You have to get dressed so you can make it to that stupid interview." I got up and got dressed and Lorry got up to kiss me goodbye. Well, I guess it's make out goodbye for us. "Bye," she said. I left and people of course were screaming at the top of their lungs when I walked out and shook hands with the guy asking me all the questions. I waved to everyone as I sat down, laughing.

"Thanks for coming out here this morning, Sterling," the man said.

"Thanks for having me," I laughed.

"Okay, so some of the people out there want to know what's the worst thing you've ever done?" I sank in my seat a little bit.

"Ah, gees..." I laughed, my cheeks burning. "Um- probably being so awful towards my sister so many years ago, and we still have our moments," I laughed.

"What's it like having wings?"

"It's- it feels a bit abnormal," I laughed. "I still feel pretty stupid after jumping off of the top of the hospital building without knowing how to fly."

"About that. Why did you jump off of the top of a forty story building?"

"Well, Lorry was in the hospital after being in a car wreck and we had just gotten engaged, and Lloyd, her brother, came to see her and she told him she was pregnant, and he chased me all the way to the top of the building, and I just jumped." I felt really stupid saying that out loud.

"Speaking of which, what does it feel like being a teen father? When did you have your first child? You were fifteen, correct?" I just laughed and how big of an idiot I was.

"I was fifteen. I feel like a total idiot now. But- being a teen dad- it's just not one of those things you can explain. It's just- crazy."

"Did you plan on having the triplets?"

"Absolutely not," I laughed. "Lorry and I were just being- idiotic teenagers," I laughed. "We just didn't think it would happen. Neither of us thought she would've gotten pregnant, so we just decided to be stupid." I started laughing because I had nothing else to say.

"Sterling, didn't your father ever teach you to keep your pants zipped up?" He kept a straight face as everyone else erupted laughter, and I sat there with my hands over my face as my cheeks began to sting extremely bad from laughing from embarrassment, and I slumped down in my chair a little bit. I took my hands off my face and tried to sober up a little bit.

"Yes sir he tried." Everyone continued to laugh.

"Alright, well, we have some questions for Lorry. Lorry Flamy!" Everyone began cheering and screaming as Lorry walked out waving to everyone, laughing. Lorry French kissed me in front of the cameras, and I felt like laughing when the audience ooed at the two of us.

"What're you doing here?" I asked her as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"I didn't tell you I was going to be here, but here I am," she laughed.

"So, Lorry? What does it feel like to be a teen mother?"

"A teen mother to the kids of this buffoon?" Everyone just started laughing. Lorry laughed. "Trust me, there's not much to say about that."

"Also, people have been asking. Are you carrying twins?" Lorry seemed taken aback, and I was pretty shocked too.

"Are you kidding? I've already had triplets. I don't need a set of twins to go with that," she laughed.

"Where did you two meet?"

"Ninjago Middle School in the eigth grade," Lorry said.

"I heard you rejected him the first time." Lorry laughed and nodded.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Well, he was just- that kid that was always getting himself into all kinds of trouble, and I would catch him staring at me sometimes, and I thought I would just be another girl on his list," she laughed. "So I rejected him the first time and we ended up dating when we were fifteen, we separated for a little while, he came back when he was sixteen after he had learned all of his crazy lessons, and everything just took off from there."

"Well, there you have it, folks. Stay tuned to hear the story of how Princess Lizzy mysteriously disappeared from the hospital this morning." Lorry and I exchanged glances. What?

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? That's so not good! But hey funny and embarrassing interview :D and why am I hearing requests for Lorry to be carrying twins? explanation, please? and okay I'm tired it's 1:15 in the morning as I'm writing this just review mysteries to be answered... REVIEW!***


	538. Chapter 538 What's Said What's Done

#Sterling's point of view  
I sat forward. "What do you mean the princess went missing?"

"The princess disappeared from the hospital last night." Lorry and I exchanged glances and got up and ran.

"How did she go missing!?"

"I don't know, Sterling, but- the hospital they're at's five hours away! We can't just go down there!"

"We're vampires, Lorry! Yes, we can!" I took her wrist and ran vampire speed. Before we knew it, we were at the hospital, and cop cars were everywhere. I ran through the hospital doors where I found October with my dad crying into his chest. I don't have a clue what I'd do if one of my triplets went missing.

#Kai's point of view  
I stood and stroked October's hair and rubbed her back trying to get her to calm down. Nate was all over the hospital trying to figure something out and the police were asking him questions and so were the detectives. It's ironic when you have to call 911 when you're already in the hospital. "She's- she's g-gone, Dad," October cried.

"No she's not, October," I told her. "She'll show back up. I promise," I told her. I looked over at Alex, but she couldn't say anything. She had nothing to say.

"But what- what if she d-doesn't come back, Dad?" October cried in between sucks of air.

"She will, October. I promise you she will." I wasn't just going to let my granddaughter disappear. It just wasn't going to happen. Nate came back and he took October from me and Alex put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"What if she really is gone, Kai?" she said hopelessly.

"She's not gone, Alex. I can tell you that. October comes from two strong people, and Lizzy comes from two extremely strong parents. Look at the two of them." Alex looked over at October and Nate as he held her in his arms and kissed her to reassure it was all going to be fine, and I felt myself faintly smile.

"I love you Kai," Alex said.

"I love you too." Alex turned and allowed me to kiss her. "I know we'll find Lizzy. We have to. We have her uncle at home, Sterling has her cousins at the castle, and- October and Nate wanted to have their second baby so Lizzy wouldn't have to grow up alone. She can't just disappear." Nate kissed October again, and I have to say, it feels really weird seeing your daughter kiss someone. "I love you. I'm not letting anything happen to my family." Alex smiled and kissed me, and then I really knew I wasn't letting anything happen to my family.

#October's point of view  
"Hey, it's okay. Calm down. We'll find her. I promise," Nate told me as I sobbed into chest. "It's okay."

"She- she's gone, Nate," I cried.

"No she's not," he told me. "I promise you she's not." I looked up at him and he gave me the kiss I wanted before I put my head on his shoulder.

"I didn't want Lizzy to grow up alone, Nate, but- now, I- I'm scared her younger sibling is- g-going to have to grow up on its own," I shuddered.

"It won't, October. I promise."

"Why are you so good to me, Nate?"

"How are you such a good person?" he laughed. "I mean- just a few weeks ago, you sent that dressmaker a (insert curse word that makes sense *hint hint- starts with an 's') load of money." I laughed, and Nate managed to let out a small laugh. "How much did you send her again?"

"I sent her a quarter of a million dollars to each of her four kids so they could go to college."

"What's that? A total of a million dollars?" I nodded and laughed. "And then you sent her a quarter of a million dollars for her to use on herself." I laughed at myself. "That's a total of one million, two hundred fifty thousand dollars. Don't make me write it out for you." I laughed.

"I love you," I laughed.

"Love you too." I smiled and kissed him. I love this guy.

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry came up to me. "Hey, I need to go. I'm not feeling well and my mom wants to see me."

"Kay." She kissed me goodbye and left. I went over to October and Nate let go of her so she could come to me. "You alright?" I asked her. "You seem like you're feeling a little bit better." She nodded and wiped the last of her tears away.

"I am. Just feeling a little sick from- well, you know what." I laughed.

"I know, October. Lorry's going through the same thing."

#Lorry's point of view  
I went to my parents' house, and my mom answered the door. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Why don't we walk while we talk?" she asked and shut the door behind her.

"Alright," I said, a bit puzzled. "What do we need to talk about?" I asked as we walked through the neighborhood on the sidewalk as the cold breeze blew across my face, hoping spring would be here soon.

"Lorry, you're eighteen," she said. My eyebrows furrowed.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Lorry, your father and I want you to be happy. We really do, but- both times you've been pregnant, you've never told us personally. The media always finds out before we do, and- Lorry, it's hurtful."

"Mom, I-"

"Let me talk, Lorry. We're happy you're with Sterling, but- back when you were sixteen, you would say you were just spending the night at a friend's house or just visiting your friend, but the truth was, you were over at the castle. You were with Sterling."

"Mom, can we please not talk about this? I-"

"Lorry, you ended up pregnant when you were sixteen. We didn't ever want to see you go through that."

"Sterling's a great father, Mom, and- he- he's great towards me." I stopped walking so I could stop and look at my mom. "You should see him with Ash."

"Lorry, I don't think you're seeing how you've changed. One minute you're on of the biggest goody two shoes in the school, and the next you're pregnant with the baby of the biggest bad boy in school."

"Mom, I love Sterling, and I love our kids, and I'm glad we have another one on the way, and I know he is too."

"I know, Lorry. It's just- your father and I hate seeing you grow up," she squeaked, and she was about to cry. "You're eighteen, Lorry," she cried. "And you're having a baby." I felt my eyes and nose sting.

"I know, Mom, I- I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to tell her. "I- I know how hard it is seeing your kids grow up because I already have three of them, and I- I'm sorry," I whimpered. My mom hugged me and I hugged her back. I know exactly how she feels.

#Cole's point of view  
I walked into Willow's room where I found her sitting and staring at her closet again. "Willow, what are you looking at?"

"She's back, Daddy. She's there. I don't know why you can't see her."

"Because I don't see anything, Willow. Nothing's there. It's just your imagination." Willow looked over at me.

"She's not my imagination."

"What does she look like?" Willow sat for a moment.

"See that mirror, Daddy?" she said and looked over at her mirror.

"Yeah...?"

"Pick it up." I listened to her. "Put it right there." She pointed to her closet. I put it in her closet. "That's what she looks like." I felt my eyebrows furrow, and I sat next to Willow, and I saw Willow's reflection, but there were two of her.

"How are there-" I noticed how I could only see the reflection of the second Willow's back, and I realized it wasn't Willow at all. It was Willow's twin that Terra lost from tumbling down the stairs. Then she spoke to me.

"It's me, Daddy. I'm right here. Can you hear me?" she asked. I felt a chill run up my spine. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't see her, but I could see her reflection, but then she left. Her reflection disappeared. She didn't come back.

#Lloyd's point of view

I couldn't find Ashley later that night, and I knocked on our door as I opened it, but she wasn't in there. I went out on deck where I found her sitting back against the barriers on the edges of the Bounty, and I walked over to her and sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She wouldn't look at me, she just looked the opposite direction. "You alright?" She shook her head. "What's the matter?" She looked over at me with upset eyes.

"I went to the doctor today," she said.

"You did? Did they say you were pregnant or something?" She shook her head. "Well then what's wrong?"

"They said just the opposite, Lloyd..." she said sadly.

"What's wrong?" A tear slipped from her eye and made its way off of her cheek.

"They said I'm unable to have children anymore..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaaawwwww that's terrible :( Ashley can't have children anymore :'( and please be found, Lizzy! Please! REVIEW!***

Question: If you could imagine Nate singing one song to October (which probably won't happen in this story), what would it be?


	539. Chapter 539 Should've Been

#Lloyd's point of view  
My heart dropped from my chest to my stomach. "Oh, god Ashley..." Ashley broke out crying and I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder and we sat out on deck. "Are you serious? You- you're seriously unable to have kids?"

"I- I'm infertile, Lloyd," she whimpered. I felt myself begin to slightly cry. If Charlotte does die, what are we supposed to do?

"Ashley, how did this happen?" I asked her, sadness dragging behind every word.

"I don't know, Lloyd. I- I think the scientists m-might've done s-something to me," she stammered through her tears.

"Oh, gees Ashley..." She continued to cry and she buried her head into my shoulder, and I felt myself begin to cry. Ashley's infertile.

#Zane's point of view  
I glanced out the window, and Ashley and Lloyd were sitting out on deck, and Ashley seemed horribly upset. You could see Lloyd's tears glisten every time he turned his head. "What's wrong with Ashley and Lloyd?" Kay asked as she came up behind me.

"I don't know," I said. "But it can't be anything good." Kay looked out at the two of them.

"I feel awful for them already, and I don't even know what's going on," Kay said.

"It's awful, isn't it?" We watched the two of them as Ashley cried into Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd had disappointment and grief in his eyes that slid out in tears. I felt like apologizing to them, but I don't know what I'd be apologizing for. "Where're Cole and Terra?"

"I don't know. Have you seen Nya and Jay?" I shook my head.

"They're probably just in their rooms or something." We looked back to Ashley and Lloyd.

"I've gotta go take care of Crissy." Kay gave me a kiss on the lips and walked back to make sure Crissy was okay.

#Cole's point of view  
I sat next to Terra and talked with her, but she was kissing me right now. I pulled off and looked at her. "What if Willow did have another sibling?" Terra just laughed.

"Not happening," she laughed.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Two is enough."

"Is it?" I laughed.

"Yes, it is. One while we were dating, the second when we were engaged, and the last we were married."

"That's three." Terra laughed.

"I think we both know what happened to Ivy," she said. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to talk about Ivy. It'd hurt too much. "We're not having another kid unless it's an accident," she laughed.

"We could have one on purpose for once," I laughed. Terra laughed and out her hands in my hair and moved it down to my cheek.

"You're so cute," she said and laughed.

"What am I, a dog?"

"Not unless you're Sterling," she said.

"I'm pretty sure Sterling prefers the term shark." Terra laughed and kissed me, and I pulled off for a second. "Please don't bite my tongue." She laughed.

"Don't give me any ideas." I laughed and kissed her again, but now I had Ivy on my mind.

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry and I went home, and Lizzy still hadn't been found. They couldn't find any clues, and whoever it was that took her hadn't left a trace. I sat on the couch and made out with Lorry, but that wasn't unusual for us. She pulled off when I had my hands on her cheeks. "What're you doing?" I asked her in a small laugh.

"The interview this morning. What kind of questions did he ask you?" she laughed.

"I don't really remember, but I remember he asked me if my father had ever taught me to keep my pants zipped up." Lorry and I laughed.

"Ooof course he did." I laughed and put my lips back on hers, but it was me who pulled off this time.

"It feels strange not having Abby here to come in here and tell us to knock it off." Lorry laughed. I was about to kiss her again, but she said something.

"What if I told you I was going to have twins?" I laughed.

"Are you?" I laughed.

"I don't know. What if I was?"

"I'd probably laugh and call you a liar." Lorry laughed and kissed me again. Why do we make out all the time? I don't know. We just do. Do we care if the paparazzi sees us? Eh, whatever. My friends capturing pictures and posting it to Facebook? Don't even get me started.

#Nate's point of view  
I was sound asleep after being worn out from trying to solve the case of Lizzy's mysterious disappearance. I don't blame October for being incredibly worried about her. I'm worried sick! I felt myself be snatched, and I woke with a start and tried to scream, but it couldn't escape my throat because there was a tight clamp around it. "It's off to the scientists you go," the voice laughed quietly. "I'm having Lizzy's genes altered." He moved his face closer to mine, and I saw him. It was Rick. "She should've been mine."

Then he yanked me up and slammed my head against the wall, and I fell to the floor, and my vision went out, and so did my consciousness.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! That's so not good! And seriously, why so many requests for Lorry to have twins? And aaawww poor Ashley :( and you ain't reviewin'! REVIEW!***


	540. Chapter 540 I Had

#Nate's point of view  
"Nate! Nate wake up!" I felt myself be shaken as October tried to get me to come back to consciousness. She probably thought I was dead. I had no idea how long I had been out. I didn't know the time of day. "Nate, please!"

"What happened?" I heard Sterling's voice. "Nate, if you don't wake up, I will bite you."

"Sterling!" I felt like laughing, but I couldn't. Sterling better not bite me. I don't want to be a bloodsucking freak for the rest of my life. Clearly, Rick hadn't taken me to the scientists. He probably had secondary thoughts on that.

#October's point of view  
"What's wrong with him!?"

"October, calm down," my dad told me.

"Don't ever tell me to calm down!" I squalled. "You don't tell October Flamy to calm down!"

"Okay, October? This is nothing unusual. We've dealt with stuff like this before," my mom said. I couldn't take it anymore, and I began to cry.

"Come here, October." My brother hugged me in attempt to comfort me. "It's okay, we'll make sure everything's right again."

"L-Lizzy's gone, and n-now Nate is- un-c-conscious, and we can't g-get him to wake up," I cried.

"We'll wake him up, October. I promise," he said. I can't lose Nate. I just can't. I remember how long we had been talking about having Lizzy, and the truth is, when we were still dating, we tried once to have Lizzy, but it didn't really work. Then we decided to wait to try again until we were at least engaged because I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with Nate; married or not. Remember the night a week before our wedding, and I everyone thought the princess on the balcony with Rick was me? Then Nate came over that night and said he needed to talk to me and he pulled me out onto the balcony and everyone just sat inside watching us and waiting for us to kiss? That was the night I told him I was pregnant with Lizzy.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley can't sleep, and Ashley won't eat. She's utterly depressed. She won't even pick up her favorite book and read it, and she won't text any of her friends. She'll give me short, one syllable answers, but it's only been a day since she found she can't have kids, and you can never judge by the first day. After looking at the scroll, I'm scared Ashley may even kill herself if Charlotte dies. I'm extremely worried about Ashley and Charlotte both, and I've already lost the twins. If I lose both Charlotte and Ashley, what am I going to have left? I walked into our room, but only to find Ashley staring out the window with a sad expression in her eyes. "Ashley? You alright?"

She just looked further the other way and slightly down at the floor. "I don't know anymore, Lloyd." At least I got six syllables.

"Talk to me, Ashley. Just a few days ago you said you didn't want to have anymore kids." She looked over at me before looking back out the window.

"You just don't realize what you have until it's gone."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about accidents anymore," I said. Ashley let out a small laugh.

"That's true," she said, "but- I can't help but to feel empty... If we do lose Charlotte, I- I don't know what I'll do."

"It's okay, Ashley. I'm in this with you, you're not alone," I said and hugged her from behind.

"Love you, Lloyd."

"Love you too, Ashley."

#Cole's point of view  
I went into Willow's room and found her playing her violin as she watched her fish in her fish tank. "What're you playing?" I asked her. She took her bow off the strings and looked at me.

"Some theme song," she said.

"What do you say we go see grandpa tomorrow?"

"Really?" she said like she didn't believe me.

"Yep."

"Should I take my violin and show him how I've progressed?"

"Sure, Willow. I think he'd really like that. You haven't seen 'her' again, have you?" I said, 'her' meaning her sister. She shook her head.

"No, she hasn't come back. Where's Mommy?"

"I think she's still asleep."

"Can I go jump on her to wake her up?" I stood for a second.

"Knock yourself out." Willow looked at me.

"Why would I do that?"

"It means- I- it's just an expression. Go jump all over your mother." Willow laughed and ran to our room and I walked in just as Willow began jumping all over her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Get up get up get up!"

"Why?" she mumbled.

"Because I said so!"

"You always say so," she said tediously and sat up. She looked over at me. "Did you tell her she could come in here and jump all over me?" I laughed.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes, and I laughed a bit harder.

"Where's Collin at?"

"Probably still in bed," I replied.

"Can I go wake him up too!?"

"No, Willow. You don't want to wake a sleeping baby," Terra said.

"You guys wake me up all the time."

"You're three years old. There's a difference," I laughed. Willow got up and came over to me.

"A baby's a baby, Daddy. And trust me, I know you've had plenty of them." She gave me a pat and left the room, and I looked back at Terra and we both just started laughing.

"I love you both so much," Terra laughed. "I wouldn't trade either of you for the world."

#Sterling's point of view  
I didn't know how to get my sister to calm down. Lorry was at school since she's been out so much, Nate's unconscious, my parents don't know what to do, my niece was given to a lab to have her genes altered, and everything just seems out of whack. I finally went home and left the work to the detectives, and Lorry was there. "Hey, what're you doing home?" I asked her.

"I wasn't feeling well, so here I am."

"What's been going on?"

"Not much. A glass of tomorrow tea broke."

"Did you inhale any?"

"I don't think so. Hey, do we have a science test tomorrow?"

"I don't know, you're in a higher level than I am."

#Lorry's point of view

The next day, Nate had woken up, but he could barely remember a thing. They hadn't found Lizzy, either. Sterling and I went to school, and as I was sitting in class, I got an awful feeling in my stomach. My stomach squeezed, and it was extremely painful. It took me a second to realize that I did inhale the tomorrow tea, but it didn't affect me. It affected the baby. I held my stomach and told myself that I just wasn't feeling well and refused to tell myself I had gone into labor. My stomach contracted again, and I had to stop lying to myself.

A kid got up and asked the teacher to go to their locker like ten kids already had, so the teacher made an announcement to the class. "None of you are leaving this room, so stop asking." My stomach contracted again. Sterling wasn't in class with me. I had gone into labor.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg that's soooo not good :/ and last chance to tell me if it should be twins and give me name suggestions and gender... And I feel bad for Ashley :( and come on! You have to find Lizzy! REVIEW!***


	541. Chapter 541 With

#Lorry's point of view  
My hand shot up. I couldn't just say I was going into labor in the middle of class. Who would believe me? From what everyone knows, I'm only a month pregnant. "What, Lorry?"

"Can I please go to the bathroom!?" I said frantically. "I think I'm gonna throw up...!" The teacher looked me up and down for a second as I sank down a little bit in my seat.

"Lorry, you always say that, but most often times it doesn't happen."

"Please!" I said and felt tears at the corners of my eyes. I was in serious pain. I had to fake a gag so she'd let me go. I went running out into the hallway and texted Sterling as I tried to run.

#Sterling's point of view  
I felt my phone buzz when I was in the middle of a test, and I discreetly pulled it out and hid it at my side. Lorry had texted me, and she never texts in the middle of class unless it's an emergency. She had inhaled the tomorrow tea, and she had just gone into labor. "Oh, sh-!" I said louder than I meant, and trust me, I finished the phrase.

"Sterling! Don't make me give you ISS for cursing! And do you have your phone out!?" I jumped out of my seat, leaving my test on the desk.

"Can it, lady! I've got a family emergency to tend to!" I snapped as I ran out the door.

"Sterling!" the teacher yelled after me. I found Lorry at the end of the hallway, and I ran vampire speed up to her.

"Lorry!? What are you still doing here!? Why aren't you back at the castle!?" She just gave me a desperate look and I grabbed her arm and took off and we got back to the castle in a flash, and the nurses came running up to her.

"What's going on?" Sarah, Abby's replacement, asked.

"She inhaled the tomorrow tea and now she's gone into labor!"

#Kai's point of view  
I called Jay to ask him to do a sonar sweep to try and find the scientist's lab. "Sorry, we can't find anything."

"Okay, ummm... (Hey, October? Is there anyone else we can do a sonar sweep for?)"

"Rick Thompson," Nate answered for her as he held October as she cried. I put the phone back to my face.

"Try searching Rick Thompson." I heard the keys click as Jay typed over the phone, and I heard the typing stop. "Found anything?"

"Uhhh... Yep, there he is."

"Okay, save his location and search for Elizabeth Turner, and if that doesn't work search for Lizzy Turner." I heard the keys again.

"I found her."

"Is she in the same location as Rick?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Where are they?"

"I'll text you their location. Nya needs me."

"Alright. Thanks." We hung up and I looked back to October.

"They found her," I said. October looked over at me and seemed to freeze up, and her tears of sadness seemed to change to tears of hope.

"Really?" I nodded and Nate let her go so October could come to me. "Thank you so much, Dad," she said, sounding a bit stuffed up.

"You're welcome, October. Anything for my favorite daughter." October laughed.

"What about Scarlett?"

"I have a daughter named Scarlett?" October laughed.

"Yes, Dad. You do," she laughed.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. October laughed and pressed her cheek against my chest as if she was trying to listen to my heart beat.

"Love ya, Dad," she laughed.

"Love you too."

"Alright, guys. Come on. Let's go kick Rick's butt and find Lizzy," Alex said. October laughed.

"Will do, Mom."

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up in the morning laying right up against Terra, remembering that I had promised Willow to take her to see her grandpa. I sat up and rubbed my head to try and help my headache. Terra woke up and folded her wings in front of her before stretching them out. "I keep forgetting you have those," I laughed.

"Willow has them too, you know?" Terra laughed. I looked over at her.

"Ooohh yeah." Terra laughed. "How come you don't fly as much anymore?"

"I don't know. I'm trying not to use them. I think I might have them removed again." I felt myself move back a little and my eyebrows furrow.

"What? Why?" Terra rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know, Cole. I just don't feel normal. I don't feel human." I put my arm around Terra.

"Terra, of course you're human. You're just human with wings. It's like Ashley and October and even Sterling." Terra looked over at me and sighed as she looked back down.

"I don't know, Cole."

"Please don't get them removed. Willow still has things to learn. I can't teach her how to fly." Terra laughed and looked up at me.

"Because you're normal." I just looked at her.

"Oh, stop." Terra laughed and pecked me on the lips before fully kissing me and Willow walked in on us.

"Why must I always walk in when you two get like this?" she said. Terra and I laughed.

"Willow, that's not even the half of it." Willow gave me a puzzled look as Terra and I let out a small laugh. "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Hey, Mommy? I have a question. If you don't eat the baby, how does it get into your tummy?"

"Well it can't grow inside my brain," Terra laughed.

"Are we going to grandpa's soon, Daddy?"

"Yeah, just let me get ready. Why don't you go get dressed and pack up your violin?"

"Okay. You will put pants on before we leave, right?"

"I'm wearing boxers, Willow..."

"Those aren't pants." She turned around and left. I looked back to Terra.

"Why don't you come with us?" Terra gave me a funny look.

"To see your dad?"

"Yeah, why not?" She seemed to sit and think for a second.

"Alright, sure."

#Zane's point of view  
Kay and I watched as Willow and Crissy ran around on deck through the window. "Think we should take Crissy to see your dad?"

"Why would we do that?" I asked and looked at Kay.

"He's your dad, isn't he?"

"Yeah?"

"Doesn't that make him her grandpa?" I looked back out at Crissy.

"I guess so." Kay was silent for a second.

"Have you been feeling alright lately?" she finally said. I looked over at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you just seem kind of down." I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a nindroid, remember?"

"I am too. So is Crissy." I thought about it and remembered she was right.

"What happened to your parents, Kay?" She looked back out at Crissy.

"I don't know. I never knew them. I don't remember them."

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry had a little boy, and we named him Cato. (Incase you don't know how to pronounce that, it's pronounced kay-toe) I sat and held him close to my chest and could feel him breathe slowly as he slept. He had dark hair like mine, but he hadn't opened his eyes. I had forgotten how tiny newborns are and how much I loved them. About thirty minutes passed, and Lorry began feeling extremely queasy all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I- I'm having contractions again..."

"That's normal to continue to have those after you've had a baby," Sarah said. Lorry seemed to relax a little bit. Lorry shook her head and drew her knee up close to her.

"No, something else is wrong." She seemed to sit for a second. "Sterling...?" her voice shook.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think Cato's alone..."

"What are you talking about?" Then I realized. Cato's got a twin.

***REVIEW! Or else... Okay I'm lazy and tired mysteries to be answered this should be interesting so REVIEW!***


	542. Chapter 542 Wild Card

#Sterling's point of view  
"Oh my god..." I said without realizing it. Then I said it again. "Oh my god!" Lorry began to wince and grab at her stomach again, and her tears came back.

"Sterling!" she cried.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay," I told her. A few minutes later, Lorry had Cato's twin, and we named him Spade. Spade and Cato. Yes, I know, unusual names, even more unusual than mine, but you must admit, it sounds like something I'd name my kids. Now I have five kids. Well, five that are actually living... Princess Melody, Princess Harmony, Prince Ash, Prince Cato, and Prince Spade. This would be all over the news later. The truth is, I wouldn't give up my kids for the world. Wednesday was different. I'll admit that, considering I killed her. I brought her into this world, and I took her out. I sat with Spade in the nook of my arm after I had almost forgotten how little a newborn was.

They were about half the size of the triplets. The triplets are about ten, eleven months old. I'm pretty sure it's ten. "Love you, Sterling," Lorry said as she laughed down at Cato.

"I love you too." I smiled and kissed her and refused to stop.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra finished lacing her boots up and I went to Willow's room to see if she was ready to go. I knocked on her open door so she knew I was there and didn't feel like I was an intruder. "You ready to go, Willow?"

"Yeah. Can you hold my violin for me?" she asked as she put it in her case and handed it to me.

"Have you been practicing?"

"You bet I have!" she said. "Where's Mommy? Is she coming with us?"

"She sure is," Terra laughed and I turned around to find her standing there.

"Hey," I laughed. I kissed her and Willow just stood there.

"Oh, you two quit sucking face," she said. Terra and I just looked at her.

"Please don't be repeating everything you hear at my father's house," I said. Willow giggled. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Terra. "Few things before we go."

"And?"

"Try not to kiss me while we're over there. My father's never formally met you before, and I have no idea what kind of thoughts he's had about you or you and I together after you know what."

"After she knows what?" Willow asked. Terra and I looked over at her.

"Nothing," we said in unison. "Don't be repeating anything you've heard at the Bounty while we're at Grandpa's house, you hear me?"

"Okay."

"Alright, let's go." We got to my dad's house and as we were standing at his door and I was about to knock, Terra stopped me.

"Wait..."

"What's wrong?"

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Who wouldn't like you, Mommy?" Willow said.

"Your grandfather," Terra said.

"Terra, so what if he doesn't like you? It's not like I'm going to divorce you because of it." I knocked on the door and my dad answered.

"Hey, Cole! I see you brought Willow and Terra this time."

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. Come in, come in." We walked inside, and Willow immediately ran back to the posters on my dad's wall that she loved so much. "How have you been, Terra?"

"Good. How have you been?"

"Great, thanks for asking." My dad looked over at me as if to give his approval. Like I needed it. We sat down across from my dad and Terra put her legs across my lap. "So, where's Collin?" he asked Terra.

"He's been really tired lately. I wish I could've brought him," Terra laughed.

"How's Willow been doing on her violin?" my dad asked me.

"She's been doing really well."

"Hey, Daddy? Where's my violin at?"

"I think it's out in the car. Why don't you go get it?" I said and gave Willow the keys.

"Okay." I laughed when Willow left.

"What's so funny?" Terra laughed.

"Have you ever noticed Willow's response to everything is 'okay'?" Terra thought about it for a second and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"I heard you let Willow read 'Gone with the Wind'," my dad said.

"Oh... yeah, I did," Terra said and laughed at herself. "Willow didn't like it too much."

"What other books have you let her read?"

"I think Cole here let her read 'Lord of the Rings', right?" I nodded.

"Willow's a smart girl," my dad laughed.

"No kidding about that," Terra laughed.

"To be honest, you don't seem like the kind of person that would-"

"Dad!" I interrupted him before he finished. "We're passed that...!" Willow came back in with her violin case.

"I have my violin, Grandpa! I've mainly been focusing on Pachelbel's Cannon because I really like it. After I play this, do you have any other music I can play?"

"Sure, Willow."

#October's point of view  
Yes, Nate and I did try to have Lizzy once when we were dating, and you know how that works. I know you'd think 'oh my gosh, you would do something like that?' But the truth is, I don't see it as me doing anything bad. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with Nate, and even if I wasn't, he'd be the father to the heir of the throne. It was after we had broken up and gotten back together and we promised each other it'd stay that way. "Hey, you okay?" I looked away from the window and over at Nate.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?" I shook my head slightly.

"Nothing."

"Come on. We're going to the lab." I smiled and found my dad and my mom waiting at the end of the hallway. I pulled spinjitzu so I was in the ninja suit I hadn't worn in so long. "I didn't know you knew spinjitzu," Nate laughed.

"Of course I do! My parents are both ninjas!" I laughed. "You know Sterling's a ninja too, right?"

"Well it's definitely not a surprise." I laughed as I walked up to my parents.

"Hey, guess what?" my dad laughed. I looked over at my mom and she handed me her phone. I looked at the text Sterling had sent her.

"Oh my goodness! Lorry had twins!?"

#Kai's point of view  
October seemed so excited. I looked over at Alex and laughed. I remember when I found out Alex was having twins. It felt crazy. Alex looked up at me and pressed her lips on mine. "Oh, you two cut it out," October said.

"Hey, you need to remember, we're still in our early twenties." Alex laughed and rested her head against my shoulder.

"You're supposed to be in your late twenties."

"And you're supposed to be eight years old." October laughed.

"Touché."

"Can we get to the lab?" Nate said and I laughed, thinking about how awkward he probably felt.

"Let's go," Alex laughed. I pulled up the directions Jay texted me, and we took off. We were standing right on the location of the lab, but it was no where to be found. "Where is it...?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who used to be experimented on by these guys," I said. Alex nudged me.

"Shut up," she said. I laughed and we gave each other's lips a slight tug.

"October!" Nate exclaimed. "Stop it! This isn't funny!" We rushed over to October's side and found her eyes had gone crazy.

"October!? What are you doing!?" I yelled to make sure she heard me. She talked like she didn't realize it; like she was possessed.

"If I can get the power to go out in the lab, they can't do anything to Lizzy."

"No, October! Don't! Don't do this to yourself!" The lights began to flicker, but then I realized we were outside. I looked up at the sun and shot my look back to October. "October! Stop! Don't do this to yourself!" Then the light in the world went out. It takes light eight minutes to get from the sun to the earth, so we'll be stuck cold and in the dark with no stars or moon. October was laying on the cold, hard, wet ground after she had managed to absorb all the light in the world. Nate put his hand to her forehead, but he quickly drew back. You could almost hear his skin sizzle.

"Oh god!" he said. "I can't even touch her!"

"October? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am..." Everyone sighed of great relief. October's never woken up after an incident like this. "But I don't know about the baby..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg no October please don't lose the baby! And you took the light out of the Earth!? And yay Lorry had twins! Suggestions on October's baby?...if it survives...? REVIEW!***


	543. Chapter 543 Idiots

#Kai's point of view  
I let the still air take my breath away from me for a second, but the baby had to be fine. It may have some serious birth defects from whatever October just pulled, but I think it'll live. "October, I'm sure the baby's fine," I told her and helped her up. "Now let's go find the lab before the light of the sun comes back." October nodded and we began looking around.

"Okay, this isn't the exact location, it's just where Rick and Lizzy were. They could be underground, they could be just below our feet. The entrance could be anywhere," Nate said.

"Should we start looking inside of the buildings?" Alex said.

"The museum..." October said. I turned around to look at it. The science museum.

"Don't you think that'd be too obvious?" Alex asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it's worth a shot," I said. We discreetly made our way through the doors and found a bunch of scared people in the corner screaming and crying about how the world was ending. We ignored them and kept going down the hall, and I felt the tile below my feet move. I looked down and noticed the tile wasn't cemented to the floor properly. "Hey, I think I found something," I said and lifted the tile off the floor. It was big enough for a person to be taken down into.

"Couldn't we go ask to see the security tape?" Alex said.

"Power's out," I said. We all jumped through the small opening and I slowly put the tile back. I heard a snap, but realized it was only October's fingers. She held light energy in her hands so we could see everything. We moved down the hall slowly and discreetly. It was a hallway without doors.

"This is really scaring me," October shuddered.

"We'll find her, October," Nate told her.

"Mommy!"

"Lizzy!?" October said so she could possibly hear it.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Nate said.

"We don't, but we have to take chances," I said.

"Mommy!"

"Lizzy!" October took off running down the hall, and of course, we had to follow her. We did come across a door, and October immediately opened it.

#October's point of view  
I saw the scientist standing there with Rick, and they were about to put a needle into Lizzy's arm. "I swear if you even think about putting that needle into her, you will regret it." They dropped it, and Lizzy came running to me, crying. "What did they do to you, Lizzy?"

"They couldn't do anything because she already had genes passed down from some other freak show in your family," Rick said angrily.

"That freak show just so happens to be my mother! And she's normal and only a few of her genes are screwed up thanks to these idiots!" Rick looked away from me. "I swear if I ever see you anywhere near my family again, I'll kill you." Rick seemed taken aback that I would say that. "Let's get out of here." We left the lab and we super glued the tile back in place, and the power came back and the world relit.

When we got back to the castle, I walked in and Sterling was laying on top of Lorry on the couch and Lorry was laughing. "Hey, October," she said in between laughs. Sterling got off of her as he was trying to muffle a laugh.

"I heard about the twins!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah, shocker," Sterling laughed.

"Triplets and twins," Lorry said. "What is wrong with me?" I laughed.

"Sounds like a lot to handle."

#Sterling's point of view  
The next day, we went back to school. I tried to tell Lorry that she shouldn't be going considering she just had twins. My friends were around me at my locker and saying stuff like 'yeah, you da man!' and other stuff like that. It's just a guy thing. I discovered that in the eighth grade, worst year of my life. Hook ups, break ups, drama, trauma, all the irritating junk, but I have to say, I was part of it. I looked at Lorry whose locker was down the hall as her friends swarmed her and she was just laughing, and I felt myself smile. My friend nudged me, seeing that I was looking at her. "Hey- hey- hey Sterling?" I looked at him.

"Shut up," I said. He laughed.

"Or what?"

"I'll bite you." He just gave me a funny look.

"Why would you bite me?"

"Nevermind."

#Lorry's point of view  
"Did you really have twins!?" my friend laughed.

"I sure did." My friends just squealed. "Here. Look at the picture." I handed her my phone, and she looked at it and squealed.

"They're so cute!" My phone buzzed.

"What is it?" I asked. She gave me my phone.

"A reminder..." I looked at it.

"It's only a reminder to take my medicine," I said.

"It's a reminder to take your birth control pill," she laughed quietly so my other friends didn't hear it. I laughed and nodded.

"I know, I meant to dismiss that," I laughed.

"What are the twins' names!?" my friend asked.

"Spade and Cato. They're both boys."

"How come it hasn't been on the news yet?"

"We have a lot to explain to the media because as far as everyone knows, I was only a month pregnant, but I had them when I did because of a tomorrow tea incident."

"You've gotta love that tomorrow tea," my friend said sarcastically. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, it beats being pregnant, trust me." My friends laughed.

"You didn't have a C section for the triplets, did you?" my friend asked. I shook my head and laughed.

"In the castle? No. Do I wish I had gone to an actual hospital with triplets? Yeah, yeah I do. Sterling kept saying that we needed to go to a real hospital, but I didn't listen. The twins weren't as bad, though."

"Do you think you'll ever have another kid again?"

"Oh hell no. If I do get pregnant again, I have no idea what I'm going to do," I laughed. Sterling walked up. "Hey," I laughed and kissed him. My friend looked at him.

"I swear, if I see this girl pregnant one more time-" She just gave him the hand. "I don't even know what I'm gonna do." My friends walked off laughing and I laughed at Sterling's facial expression.

"Uuhhh..." I just laughed and kissed him. "Why don't you just stay at home? I don't know if school's a good place for you right now."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Sterling just looked at me.

"You're seriously going to make me answer that?" I laughed and Sterling continued to look at me.

"Don't look at me like that!" I laughed. He laughed.

"Hey, if I have friends over tonight, it won't get in the way of the twins, will it?" I shook my head.

"No, I don't mind. Just- tell your friends not to post pictures of me kissing you." Sterling laughed.

"No problem."

#Cole's point of view  
My dad won't stop texting me now how much he noticed that Willow's improved on her violin, and how he was wrong about Terra. I feel like telling him 'yeah, you've got that just about right.' I hated how he judged Terra based on one stupid thing that we both made the decision to do. It's not all Terra's fault, and I wish my dad would just learn that. My dad clearly knew it was my fault though, too. I don't even know how to describe what he thinks of it and who he thinks is more of to blame. I got my guitar out since Collin had never heard me play it before. I sat on the floor in the living room and Terra set Collin down and he wobbled over to me. I tuned the guitar and Collin was already bobbing up and down. "Hey, pipe down, kid! I haven't even started playing yet!" Collin just giggled and I could see the only front few teeth he had. I laughed and looked up at Terra. "This kid cracks me up," I laughed. Terra laughed and Willow walked in.

"Why do you have your guitar out, Daddy?"

"I don't think Collin's ever heard me play."

"I've heard you play before," Willow said.

"I know. When you were nine months old, you would hold yourself up on the head of my guitar and you would bob up and down as I played," I laughed. Terra laughed thinking back on it.

"Those were the crazy days," she laughed.

"The crazy days were eighteen months before that." Terra laughed because she knew it was true.

"True," she said. "The days my parents were so incredibly mad at me."

"My dad didn't find out you were pregnant until you were six months through," I laughed.

"Why would you wait so long to tell your parents something like that?" Willow asked.

"Oh, Willow. You have no idea." Willow just crossed her arms.

"GaAaAaAaAaAaAa!" Collin squealed.

"Gees, kid! Take it down a level!" Collin laughed and waved to me.

"Ba-bai." I just shook my head and gave him a funny look.

"You're not very bright, are you?"

"Cole!" Terra scolded me in a laugh.

"What? Look at this kid!" Terra just laughed.

"Trust me, I can see him."

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley had been getting sick all morning long, and I told her I was going to take her to the doctor. "I don't need to go to the doctor, Lloyd," Ashley said. "I'm fine."

"Ashley, you've been getting sick all morning. Tell me that's normal."

"Maybe it's just a bug."

"An even better reason to take you." I took Ashley, and the doctor ran a few tests on her, one of which being a blood test.

"How have you been feeling lately?" the doctor asked her.

"Sick, depressed."

"How come?"

"I went to the doctor a few days ago, and he told me I was infertile, and my- my twins were just m-murdered..." Ashley was trying so hard to keep herself from crying.

"I see. I'll be right back."

The doctor left the room for a minute or two. "Are you feeling okay right now?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Ashley, I'm really sorry that this happened. I know how you feel."

"It's fine, Lloyd." The doctor came back in.

"Two months," he said with a smile on his face. Ashley and I both gave him puzzled looks.

"What do you mean two months?" Ashley said.

"The doctor you went to was an idiot," he laughed. "You're not infertile, you're pregnant."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! I'm shocked... and October's baby lived :) Yay... and suggestions on what to name it? Male? Female? REVIEW!***

and I hate to tell you guys this, but starting January 11th, maybe even sooner, I may have to stop updating until late May. I might have to stop updating for 4 1/2 months... Why I won't tell, and I might be able to update again sooner and maybe I might not stop updating at all. I don't know. I hate telling you guys that, but I felt like giving you a warning so you don't wonder why I just stopped updating someday, and if I do, don't worry, I promise I'll be back :) REVIEW!


	544. Chapter 544 Kick of Scissors

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley gave him a look like he was crazy. "I beg your pardon?" she said.

"You heard me correctly." Ashley looked like she might cry or burst out laughing any second. Neither of us could think of anyway to react.

"Really...?" The doctor nodded, and Ashley began laughing a little bit. "Oh my god..." she said quietly to herself. "Oh my god!" she said louder. I laughed and put an arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. The doctor smiled.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to be getting to my next patient. You two are free to go anytime," the doctor said and left the room.

"Can you believe it?" Ashley said.

"Not really," I laughed. "It's almost like the time you told me you were going to have Charlotte."

"The impossible had become possible," Ashley said and laughed. I thought about it for a second.

"Alright, come on. Let's get back to the Bounty." Ashley and I went back and we found Charlotte. "Hey, Charlotte? Can you come to our room so we can talk to you for a second?" Charlotte nodded and followed me back. Ashley pulled her up onto her lap and I sat next to her on the bed.

"What's going on? Am I in trouble?"

"What would you be in trouble for?" Ashley said. Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "No, of course you're not in trouble, Charlotte."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Charlotte, what if we told you you were getting a baby brother or sister?"

"Am I?" I nodded. "Really!? Where is it?"

"It's in my tummy," Ashley laughed.

"How did it get there? Mommy, did you eat it?" Ashley started laughing.

"What?" she laughed. "Of course I didn't eat it."

"Didn't Willow ask the same thing about Collin?" I laughed.

"I think she did," Ashley laughed.

"Hey, Charlotte? One more thing," I said. "Do you have any interest in taking any sort of instrument?" Charlotte sat and thought for a second.

"The flute!" she said. It immediately reminded me of my Uncle Wu, my Sensei. I had to close my eyes for a second to try and shut my thoughts down.

"Alright. That's fine." Charlotte smiled and got up and ran out of the room. I felt Ashley's hand on my cheek, and I looked over at her.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. I know you miss him."

#Sterling's point of view  
Three of my friends came over that night and I was holding Cato in the nook of my arm as I sat stretched out across the furniture and talked to all of them. "So, Sterling? You going to college?" my friend snickered.

"What do you think?" They all just laughed. They all knew I wasn't going to college.

"Does this mean you're not passing high school?"

"I'm getting my high school diploma," I laughed. "We only have a few more months left of school."

"Hey, have any of you had health yet this quarter?" my friend asked.

"I haven't," I said. "Like learning to stay abstinent until marriage is gonna help me now," I laughed. I looked down at Cato when he began to make small squeaking sounds like he was unsettled. "Hey, don't wake up, buddy. You're fine." He made a few more squeaks before resettling himself and falling back asleep tightly bundled in his blanket. I sighed before looking back at my friends. "One of you guys just took a picture and posted it to Facebook, didn't you?" I looked over at them.

"Oh, Sterling. You know us too well," my friend said and laughed. I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone to see what he had posted. It was of me just looking down at Cato as I cradled him.

"Well, at least it's not a picture of Lorry and I kissing!" I said, getting louder at the end. Lorry walked in and leaned over the back of the couch to look down at me.

"Do you need me to take Cato? I should probably go put him in his own bed."

"Yeah, sure." She carefully took him from the nook of my arm and held him.

"I think Ash is awake. I should probably go check on him. Would you mind holding him if I brought him out?" I shook my head. Lorry gave my lips a slight tug and walked off.

"Hey, do you guys think Ash is going to be excited to see DADA!?" my friend snickered. My friends burst out laughing and began imitating Ash.

"Dada! Dada!" they laughed.

"I hate all of you."

"Why? It's not our fault you're a DADA!"

"Oh, shut up."

"Doesn't he know any other word than DADA!?" another one of my friends laughed. Lorry came in with Ash holding him so he looked over her shoulder, and he looked back from her shoulder and down at me and smiled and reached for me.

"Dada!" he said. My friends, of course, erupted in laughter and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots," I said as I took Ash from Lorry and sat up and put him on beside me.

"Well, I guess that makes you part of the bunch," Lorry said.

"You married me," I laughed.

"Yeah, I also had kids with you, too." Lorry left the room and my friends quieted down.

"Hey there, buddy," my friend laughed and waved to Ash. Ash just stared at him. He waved to him again, and Ash looked up at me and I looked down at him, and his blue eyes were just like Lorry's. I laughed as he gave me this dazed look.

"Aba," he said quietly. "Aba, aba."

"Hello, Ash," my other friend laughed and waved to him. Ash looked over to him. "Hello," he said and waved to him again. Ash began waving backwards like he was saying 'come here.'

"Ba-bai," he said. My friends and I started laughing, and Ash just looked up at me like I was crazy, and I looked down at him with laughter on my face, and Ash stared at me for a second and slowly began to smile. Lorry came back in.

"I didn't give him to you for you guys to get him all riled up," Lorry laughed.

"Ca-ka!" Ash shouted. I just looked at him.

"What does that mean?" I laughed.

"That's what he refers to as Cheerios." My friends started laughing.

"Your kid eats Cheerios?" my friends laughed.

"I'll be right back," Lorry said.

"What kid doesn't eat Cheerios?" I laughed. "I mean- personally, I hate them, but they're this kid's favorite food," I laughed. Lorry came back and put a handful of Cheerios into my hand.

"Feed these to him," she said.

"Kay." I looked away from her for a brief second but was stopped by her hand on my cheek and I looked back at her and gave her the kiss she wanted, and luckily, my friends didn't get a picture of it. Lorry walked off and I looked back at Ash. I opened my hand and he took a handful of Cheerios and shoved it in his mouth. "Hey, don't shove that many in your mouth," I said. My friends just started laughing.

"What else do your kids eat?" my friend laughed.

"GagAgaaGAAaa," Ash made noises as he tried to chew the Cheerios with his gums.

"Graham crackers, Cheerios, I don't really know. They hate bananas, though. All three of them."

"What about the twins?" I looked at my friend like he was an idiot and like he had just told me Wednesday wasn't mine.

"You can't give a newborn people food, you idiot." My friends started laughing. Ash took more of the Cheerios out of my hand and shoved them into his mouth. "I'm going to laugh when you guys have kids. The baby won't last five seconds."

"Well, considering your baby lasted past the womb, ours should last until they're at least a hundred and fifty." My friends burst out laughing and I gave them all the look saying 'you guys are idiots. how did we even become friends?' Oh, right. I'm an idiot too.

#October's point of view  
We turned Lizzy back to normal age; seven and a half months. "Okay, seriously. What are we going to name the baby?"

"If it's a boy, I have some ideas. If it's a girl... I got nothing." I laughed.

"You've always got nothing," I laughed.

"That's a lie!" Nate said and laughed.

"Is not."

"Okay, nothing is something."

"Yes, but something isn't nothing," I said. "Use it up, wear it out, make it do, or do without."

"What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

"What?" I laughed.

"Nothing. Hey, have you had something on your mind lately? You seem a bit distant." I was silent for a second.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Does it have to do with us trying to have Lizzy when we were dating?" I pursed my lips and turned around to look at him. "October, you and I both knew that after we had gotten back together that we weren't breaking up." I looked at the floor. "Trust me, the day afterwards when I had to go to school, it's all I could think about. I was worried about what might happen to the two of us. It's okay, October. I promise. Besides, no one found out anyway. It's alright." I looked up at him.

"Nate, why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you, and I don't want to scare you away."

#Cole's point of view  
Willow loves to play 'Secrets' on her violin now. She randomly just put down 'Pachelbel's Cannon' and started playing 'Secrets.' I told her I'd take her to a music store and buy her new music, but she said she must rather figure songs out on her own. "Do you think we should take her to get another IQ test?" I asked Terra.

"Why would we need to do that?" I turned around and looked at her.

"I don't know, I just- she's three years old and look at all the stuff she's already capable of." Terra seemed to think about it.

"I don't know. Maybe we should." Terra was quiet for a second. "Cole, would you have ever married me if I wasn't pregnant?" I looked back at her. I didn't quite know how to respond.

"Terra, I- I wonder the same thing about you, but- I don't quite know how to respond. I love you, Terra. I really don't want you to ever doubt that." Terra bit her lower lip and looked at the floor. I hugged her and she pressed her head against my chest.

"I love you too, Cole."

"Has something been bothering you lately?" I asked her as she began to silently cry, letting tears slowly slip from her eyes.

"I- I lost another baby..." I sighed.

"Terra, how often does this happen and you don't tell me about it?"

"Too many..."

"Why don't you tell me about these things, Terra?"

"I don't know, Cole. It's just- I guess I'm scared to since it wasn't planned."

"How come I don't see you get upset about this more often?"

"I guess it just adds up," she said. I rested my chin on the top of her head and just rubbed her back. I just can't help but to feel bad for her.

#Kai's point of view  
We got back to the Bounty later that night, and Alex rushed back to see Blake. She had missed him so incredibly much. Alex brought him back out to the living room and sat down next to me as we sat with everyone else as they talked. Blake looked at me, and he seemed to light up. "AbAhh!" he shrieked and threw his hands up in the air. I laughed and held my hands out to him, and he reached for me. Alex handed him to me and Blake reached for my hair so he could eat it.

"Stop it, you're not eating my hair," I told him. He began messing with my fingers and he grabbed my index finger and put it into his tiny mouth opened as wide as it could go. "Let go of my finger."

"Baaaaaahhhh," he said as he took it out of his mouth.

"That's disgusting." Alex laughed and I looked over at her and she kissed me.

"That wasn't disgusting, was it?" she said. I laughed and shook my head.

"Nope." Alex looked back to the group.

"Hey, where's Ashley?" Alex asked.

"She's in bed. She's just not feeling well," Lloyd said.

"How come?" Nya asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing."

#Lloyd's point of view  
Saying it's nothing is BS. We'll tell them Ashley's pregnant later, especially because we have a tiny bit of explaining to do. Thought she was infertile, but she was only pregnant. Ashley's really happy about it, there's just a bit of pain that you have to go through when you have a baby developing on the inside of you. Boy? Girl? I don't know. Names? Even less ideas. I don't think Ashley cares whether it's a boy or girl, she just wants it to be a healthy baby. I have to agree with her, though. "I should probably go check on her," I said. I got up and went back to our room and found her laying on her stomach, and she always has her lamp on. "Hey, you alright?"

"Just feeling a little sick," she said without opening her eyes. I laid down on top of her as I sighed. "Aren't you only supposed to feel sick in the morning?" Ashley laughed.

"I can't control my hormones, Lloyd," she said with a small laugh. "Hey, aren't we going to see your sister tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just to visit since she just had twins."

"Just what she needs, right?" Ashley said. I laughed.

"Exactly." In the morning, I got up and got dressed and had to wake Ashley up. "Hey, get up," I said and put my hand on her shoulder. She groaned.

"I don't want to," she said. "I don't feel well..."

"You're probably not going to feel well for the next seven months. Come on. Get up. You've been through this before." Ashley got up and got dressed and decided to leave her wings on the outside of her shirt. When we got to the castle, we walked through the door and walked to the living room and found Sterling and Lorry sitting on the couch with Sterling's head in Lorry's neck and she just laughed.

"Stop," she laughed and shoved him off. "Hey, Lloyd," she said and got up to hug me, and she had a small blemish on her neck. Sterling got up behind her. "It's good to see you," she said in a left over laugh.

"It's good to see you too. How're the twins?"

"They're good."

"What'd you name them?"

"Cato and Spade," Sterling said.

"Twins, just what you guys needed, right?" Ashley said sarcastically. Sterling and Lorry both laughed because they knew it was true.

#October's point of view  
Nate lay half asleep when I laid Lizzy next to him and she put her hands on his face, waking him up. I laughed and he sat up and pulled Lizzy onto his lap. "Hey, quick question," he said. "Where are the scissors in this castle?"

"You mean this labyrinth?" I laughed. "I don't know. I think we have some upstairs. I'll go find them and put them somewhere convenient," I laughed and kissed Nate before I left and went upstairs. I opened the upstairs supply closet, and scissors were sitting out on top of all the boxes. I picked them up, and as I stood with them at the top of the stairs, I felt a foot on my back, and I had been kicked.

I went tumbling down the stairs, but I went tumbling with a pair of scissors.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! October! That's soooo not good :( and suggestions on Ashley's baby? October's? if it's alive after this... REVIEW!***


	545. Chapter 545 Intelligence

#Lloyd's point of view  
We sat and talked to the two of them since the twins were asleep, but they let the triplets crawl and attempt to walk all over the floor. I still can't get over the fact that Sterling's done these sort of things with my sister. I remember the day she married him. I wanted nothing more than to stand up and object to it. I knew that she was pregnant and didn't know it the first time their wedding was arranged when the prince and princess showed up, she and Sterling just didn't know it yet. She was probably actually two weeks in at the time, considering two weeks before Kai had busted them together in the same room on the Bounty and Sterling tried to bluff about it.

"How'd you come up with names?" I asked.

"I don't know, it just seemed like something Sterling here would name his kids," Lorry said.

"Hey, don't throw all the blame on me," he laughed.

"Hey, quick question," I said.

"What?" Lorry laughed.

"How did this kid get you to marry him?" I said. Lorry hit me upside the head.

"Lloyd!" she scolded me in a laugh. Sterling asked Lorry something a bit quietly.

"You remembered to take your medicine this morning, didn't you?" Lorry nodded and answered my question.

"Well, let's see..." Lorry said and laughed. "Yeah, I have no idea."

"Because you loved me?" Sterling laughed.

"I would hope so," Ashley laughed.

"Lloyd, how did you get her to marry you?" Lorry asked. Ashley laughed and I gave her a funny look, and she put her hand over her mouth to help her stop.

"Sorry, I don't really know how you're going to answer that," she laughed.

"Why don't you answer it, then?" I said.

"Well, for one, I loved you more than anything, and I was pregnant. What other choice did I have?" Ashley laughed. "No, I'm kidding. I married you because I loved you."

"You were pregnant?" Lorry said. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, Willow- she- she made our nightmares come true," Ashley said and laughed.

"When did the guys find out you two were in never ending love for each other?" Sterling laughed.

"Oh, gees..." I said, knowing Ashley had something to say about it.

"Well, he would always blush when he was around me, and he told me he loved me the day you threw October onto a train with an injured wing and we had to get on it in order to save her and you sent the train off without a driver at full speed and then you went to go and attack Terra and Cole in the hospital just after Willow had been born and then Amber stole the Bounty." Ashley smiled and Sterling looked at her like she was crazy.

"I can't believe you remember all that," he said.

"I can't believe you did all that," Lorry said and looked at him. "And you were fourteen!"

"Going on fifteen," he said.

"I forgot that was the same day Willow was born. I remember Cole freaking out because he and Amber had been spotted in the city and Terra had been trying to call him and text him telling him she had gone into labor and he couldn't be there," I laughed.

"You would've done the same thing if we were in the same situation."

"Yeah, but you and I would've been married at the time. They were still dating, weren't they?"

"Engaged," Sterling said. I gave him a funny look.

"How would you remember that?" I said.

"I remember seeing the engagement ring on her finger when I attacked them," Sterling said and I laughed.

"Sterling?" one of the castle servants said as they walked in, and Sterling turned to look at her. "Cato's not sleeping well."

"I'll take him," he said. She handed him Cato and walked off, and he cradled Cato close to his chest and he just fell asleep. I can barely remember when Charlotte or the twins were that small. I miss them being that way; I just miss the twins, period.

"Have you taken them to see Dad before?" Lorry didn't seem to like the question.

"Well, he probably wasn't happy about me being pregnant and getting married at sixteen, so I can't imagine what he'll have to say to me in person or about my kids. Better yet, I don't even think he knows Sterling's Kai's son," Lorry said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, you've got a point..."

#Cole's point of view  
It was a bit of a rainy day and the sky was grey and without sunshine. There wasn't any lightning or thunder, which was nice. I woke up at maybe nine or so, but the day made me feel sleepy and lazy, and I just couldn't wake myself up. I pulled Terra closer to me, and I knew she was partially awake when she readjusted herself so she was comfortable with her head against my chest. I fell back to sleep, and the weather must've kept Willow asleep because she didn't come in and jump all over us to wake us up.

When I did wake up, it was about an hour later. "Hey, Terra?" I said quietly.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Come on. We need to get up."

"Why?" she asked sleepily. "Why can't we just lay here?"

"Because we need to get up."

"But I'm too tired." I laughed and gave her hair a stroke.

"I know how you feel," I laughed.

"I didn't know Willow could play her violin so well," she said.

"I thought you had heard her play before."

"I have, I just hadn't heard her go through an entire song or vibrato."

"She's just that amazing, isn't she?" I laughed.

"I'm just happy she's not AI."

"AI? Artificial intelligence? Zane, Kay, Cindy and Crissy are all AIs."

"I know, but- Im just glad our daughter's real intelligence."

"An intelligent life form," I laughed.

"Exactly," she laughed. "I love our daughter."

"I love you, Terra."

"I love you too."

#Zane's point of view  
I decided to do further research on Asia and how she and Pythor could possibly be related. They could both turn invisible, that's one relation, and the only relation I could find. Kay came in behind me. "Zane, you have got to stop doing so much research. Doesn't that ever get boring?"

"Not unless I want it to be."

"Don't you want to spend time with Crissy?"

"I'll spend time with her when I feel like she's safe." Kay sighed.

"She's safe when she's with you. She has her daddy there to protect her." I laughed and she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind since I was sitting down and she was standing up. "What is it exactly that you're trying to find out?" she asked as she looked at the screen.

"How shapeshifters and Pythor have anything in common."

"Sounds like fun," she laughed.

"You bet..."

#Kai's point of view  
Alex nudged me to get me up. "Kai, get up," she laughed.

"I don't want to..."

"I know you don't want to, but you need to."

"What for?"

"For one, none of us have practiced our skills in maybe a month. For two, we have a baby to take care of, and he's not going to sleep forever. For three, Sterling's wife just had twins and we should probably pay them a visit, and Lloyd and Ashley are already there."

"And?" I mumbled. Alex sighed.

"What am I going to have to do to get you up?"

"I'm not getting up..."

"Yes you are."

"What makes you-" and she slapped me extremely hard on my cheek. "Aw, ow!" Alex laughed and I sat up.

"Not funny!"

"You're right, it's not funny. It's hilarious." I just looked at her. "Sorry," she laughed and kissed me to apologize.

#October's point of view  
I was able to open my wings so I was able to break my fall with wind resistance. I stood up on the stairs and dropped the scissors, and I looked up at the person at the top of the stairwell. "You." She laughed. "How are you alive!?"

"The same way my father's alive. He got a second chance, why can't I?" she said and stretched her wings out.

"Because your father learned his lesson, and he's a good person with good intentions. You should know that by now, Wednesday." Wednesday rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Aunt October. When are you ever going to learn?"

"Don't call me your aunt. I'm not your aunt just because of my brother's foolishness."

"Well, my father is your brother, isn't he?" she laughed and began to walk down the stairs.

"Get away from me," I said and began to back down the stairs as she stepped forward at the same pace.

"I'm afraid I can't leave, October. I'm here, but I'm here with unfinished business," she said and took a gun from her pocket. I felt myself scream and she pointed the gun at me. "Let one more scream like that out, and I swear I'll kill you!" I had to resist the temptation to put my hands over my stomach. She laughed and lowered the gun. "You know, I don't like who my uncle married."

"Nate wouldn't be your uncle if I hadn't married him," I corrected her.

"Don't be so sure. Lizzy's not just my cousin from one side of the family."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Lizzy's from my dad's side, but she's also from my mom's side."

"What? You're not making any sense!" Wednesday just laughed at me.

"You want to know who you married!? You want to know who you really married!? You married my uncle!"

"I know that!"

"He was my uncle long before he was married to you. He's my mom's brother. Amber is Nate's sister! Nate's the Shadow King's son!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg Wednesday better be lying! D: Nate can't be! And what are you doing back anyway, Wednesday!? Suggestions on Ashley's baby? October's? REVIEW!***


	546. Chapter 546 Lovely

#October's point of view  
I could feel my blood freeze, and it almost made me become lightheaded and lose my balance. "You're lying. You're lying! You have to be lying! Nate's not evil!"

"He doesn't have to be evil to be my uncle," she said as she slowly continued down the stairs, and I backed down away from her.

"Don't come anywhere near me or I swear I'll call the castle guards."

"And if they don't come?"

"I'll call my brother." She seemed to stiffen a little bit.

"I don't want to see my father. Not now, not ever." I didn't want to tell her he thought the same way of her. I didn't want to be mean to others no matter how they treat me. She pulled out her gun and shot at my feet, catching me off balance and I screamed and fell over on the stairs. She laughed and everyone came rushing in as I lay motionlessly at the bottom of the stairs.

#Sterling's point of view  
Ashley and Lloyd both heard the gunfire and October's scream. We took a nanosecond to exchange glances and jump up and run to the biggest stairwell in the castle. October just lay at the bottom of the stairs, her wings twitching in her unconsciousness. "October!" I yelled and saw Wednesday standing on the stairs. "You!?" She just laughed. "What are you doing here!?"

"Why don't you just go find someone who actually cares about you?" Lloyd snapped at her. "Stop ruining our lives because you don't have one! You and your mother both!"

"My mother has always loved you, Lloyd," she said. I couldn't help but to think about how awkward this was.

"Stop it, Wednesday," Lorry said. I looked over at her and gave her a slight shake of my head. "You know your mother had no chance with my brother." Oh gees my daughter's going to kill my wife. Wednesday just glared at her, gun in hand. All of us were too scared to go near October's body because we all knew we'd be shot.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I could only think about Ashley right now. I prayed to dear God October wasn't severely hurt. I had to somehow keep Ashley from putting her hands anywhere near her stomach. She glanced over at me, unsure of what to do. I just gave a slight shake of my head. I couldn't let anything happen to Ashley or the baby just after we found out about it after we thought she was unable to have kids; just after our twins had been murdered. I gave her a look that said 'don't do it', and she better not.

#Cole's point of view  
"Daddyyyyy!" Willow said and tugged on my pants.

"Whaaaat?" I said to make fun of her.

"Why can't I have another baby brother or sister?" Terra just laughed.

"Willow, taking care of these things aren't as easy as it seems. Babies aren't simple. They're seriously complex."

"What about my fourth birthday?"

"Your fourth birthday is ways away, Willow," Terra laughed.

"It's about ten months away!"

"I'd say about eleven," I said. Willow slapped me on the leg and I laughed.

"It takes a baby nine months to develop, doesn't it?" Willow said and crossed her arms.

"It's not happening, Willow," Terra laughed. "Where's Collin at? Why don't you go play with him?"

"Because I don't feel like it. He doesn't even have wings. He can't fly!"

"You couldn't fly at his age," I said.

"Because no one taught me."

"Because you were too little," Terra said. I laughed and Collin came hobbling in.

"Hey, come here, Buddy," I said. He began looking around the room. "Right here, Collin." He started pointing to random things.

"Aba... Aba..." He walked over to me and I picked him up.

"What do you think? Your sister wants another sibling. Thoughts?" I said like he could understand me.

"Aba." Terra and I laughed.

"Daddy, don't make me pants you," Willow said.

"You can't pants me, I'm wearing a belt." Willow smirked and then turned invisible. "What the-!? How did she-!? Where did she go!?" Oh, right. Master of illusion.

"Hey, uh, Cole?" Terra snickered. "Willow pantsed you." I looked down.

"Willow!"

#Kai's point of view  
Alex came up to me. "Hey, have you seen Blake anywhere?"

"He's only eight months old, he couldn't have gone far," I said.

"He can't get out on deck, can he?" Alex asked worriedly like she had just thought about it.

"No, he's only eight months old. He couldn't reach the doorknob. He can't even walk yet."

"Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know, I just set him on the floor and let him crawl around earlier. It was kind of like one of those things where you say 'go knock yourself out'." Alex's face expression didn't change. "What?"

"I told my grandma that one time and she thought I was being serious." I let out a small snicker.

"What did she do?"

"She called my parents and told them what I had said." I laughed.

"Sounds like a lovely family you have," I said sarcastically.

"Funny considering you're part of it," Alex said and smirked.

"Oh, be quiet," I laughed and kissed her and Nya walked in.

"Hey, guys? Is there any reason my nephew's asleep in a corner?" she said.

"What?" I laughed. Alex and I walked down the hall to the living room and found Blake laying on his stomach after he had wrapped himself in his blanket and had just fallen asleep. Alex and I started laughing. Alex laughed and scooped him up off the floor. I love my family, no matter how 'lovely' they are.

#Jay's point of view  
Nya doesn't want to have any biological children. Not at all. She says Cindy's all she needs, and babies are just too hard to take care of. I keep telling her that not every baby is going to be like Sterling was. Refusing to go to sleep, idiotic, screamy, and unable to calm down and bipolar. She says she doesn't need the work. Tons of people say they don't see the love factor between us. Fans of us ninjas even came up with combinations of everyone's names, some of us have multiple ones. I've heard tons for Nate and October and tons for Sterling and Lorry. Natober, Octote, Octobate, but Natober's the most popular. Sterling and Lorry have Lorling, Storry, Sterry, you name it. Kai and Alex have Kalex and even Kailex. Some of these names just don't even make sense! What do Nya and I have? Jaya. That's all we have that I've heard.

I wonder if there really isn't that many love factors between us? Either way, I still love Nya.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Wednesday just stood on the stairs, and I could tell Sterling was as mad as hell. "Stop coming here, Wednesday! Killing my sister is not going to make me king and you the heir to the throne! It's just not happening!" he said. "Get out of here, Wednesday! You may be my daughter, but if I can bring you into existence, I can take you out!" he told her and took a gun from his pocket, and I took a step back. There's no telling what Sterling will do when he's like this. Wednesday smirked and raised her gun.

"No, you're not." Then she shot him directly in the head.

***REVIEW! Of else... Ooohh no. Not good... And October! Get up! Please let the baby okay and please don't let Nate be Amber's brother! :( they don't even look alike! Nate's tan with straight brown hair and brown eyes and Amber has red hair and pale skin with freaky eyes! REVIEW!***


	547. Chapter 547 Telling the Truth

#Lloyd's point of view  
We all managed to let out a short scream, but Sterling just stood there and smirked. "You can't kill a vampire unless you shoot them in the heart." Then he raised his gun and shot Wednesday in the heart, and she fell down the stairs. Nate rushed and got October up as she stumbled to stay on her feet. Sterling's hand went to where the bullet hit him, right above his eyebrow, and he pulled his hand off and saw all the blood on it. Nate called for the guards, half of them taking care of October, and the other half taking care of Wednesday's body. "You know, it's shocking that I shot her in the heart, and she died."

"Why do you say that?" I said.

"She doesn't have one."

#Cole's point of view  
I began looking around the Bounty for Willow, but she was probably keeping herself hidden. "Willowww?" I cooed. "As soon as I find you, I'm going to tickle you to death." I heard Willow laugh. I heard footsteps rush by me and I quickly put my hands down and caught her before she got anywhere and threw her over my shoulder as she laughed like crazy and became visible again.

"Aaagghh!" she laughed. "Put me down Daddy! Don't give me tickle torture!" she laughed.

"Promise not to pull my pants off again?"

"Promise I'll get a baby brother or sister?" I began tickling her again and she began screaming and laughing. "Okay! Okay!" she laughed. "I take it back! I promise not to pants you again!" I set her down and she ran off laughing. I felt Terra put her hand on my shoulder and I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You have no idea how much she adores you," she laughed.

"I love both of you guys so much," I laughed.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley and I left, mesmerized by what had just happened. "Can you believe that just happened?" Ashley said like she was unable to think.

"I just find it funny how she shot him where she did and nothing happened to him," I laughed.

"It's not funny, Lloyd!"

"It's a little bit funny," I laughed. Kai walked in, holding his sleeping baby.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Wednesday shot Sterling in the head."

"How is that funny!? What's the matter with you!? My son-!"

"Whoa, dude! Let me finish! He's a vampire, remember? She didn't get him in the heart!" I said. Kai looked at me for a second and started laughing. I looked at Ashley and began to laugh.

"I told you it was funny," I laughed. Ashley slapped me on the chest and walked off. I looked back at Kai. "Women..." I said and we both laughed.

"Teenager!" Ashley yelled at me from down the hall, causing me to laugh even harder.

"Well, she is nineteen," Kai said.

"She's supposed to be in her twenties, but we're not, thanks to the watch," I laughed.

"Yeah, thanks to the watch, none of us will be having to get a face lift." I started laughing and Kay walked by.

"Whatever you guys are laughing at, I don't want to know," she said.

"We're talking about the watch and how none of us will be having cosmetic surgery." Kay gave us both a funny look and we started laughing.

"Well you two have fun with that... I guess..." she said as she walked back off.

"I love the people aboard this stupid ship," Kai said.

"Isn't that the truth?"

#Lorry's point of view

In the morning, Sterling and I had to go to school, but he would not get out of bed. "Sterling, get up," I laughed.

"Uh uh," he managed to mutter through his half sleep. I slapped him super hard on his bare back, and it woke him up.

"Get up and put a shirt on," I told him.

"Just get my grey shirt out of my drawer," he said without sitting up. I opened up his drawer and tossed it to him and he put it on as he sat up. I sat down next to him and pulled his dog tags out from underneath his shirt.

"Alright, now get up and out some jeans on. You can't go to school in sweatpants."

"Why?"

"Would you like to keep your reputation?"

"Most of it." I laughed and Sterling put his lips on mine as I tried to keep myself together. When I got to school, I stood at my locker and talked to my friends, and my friend noticed my ring.

"Dang, girl! I've never seen your ring before. Let me see it," she said and held my hand out. "It's so simple yet so incredibly pretty." My friends just stood and looked at it as I laughed. "You are one lucky lady," my friend laughed as I took my hand back.

"Well, I love Sterling very much. What can I say?" I laughed. I couldn't help but to begin thinking back to the night I spent the night at the castle when we were dating and Sterling had cried onto my shoulder. Told me everything awful he had ever done, starting when he was thirteen and killed his sister. Told me all the stupid things he had done in the eighth grade, like going on drugs and going out with friends and drinking and never told his parents and did things he could never undo. Then he told me how much he regretted doing what he did to the world and I had to tell him how much he had changed and I knew he'd never do anything like that again, and he told me how much he loved me and how he had no idea someone like me could love an idiot like him.

"Hey, you alright?" I seemed to snap into reality and looked at my friends.

"...Huh?"

"You seemed really distant for a second there... You alright?"

"Oh, I- yeah, I'm fine." I shook my head to clear my mind and walked off down the hallway, past Sterling.

#Sterling's point of view

I saw the look in Lorry's eyes as she walked down the hall, and I quit talking to my friends and walked away from them and went up to Lorry. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her. She turned around to look at me.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine."

"Lorry, do you need to go home?" She looked back up at me and sighed and looked back down at the floor and nodded.

"Yeah. I think so." I put my arm around her.

"Alright, come on. I'll go with you." We left school and went back to the castle, and I found Nate and October stretched out on the furniture with the TV on and October had her head rested on Nate's chest with a blanket over, looking a bit sickly. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her as Nate stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit nauseas," she said.

"I guess it's just a pregnancy thing," Nate said and I laughed because I knew what he was talking about.

"Well, at least she hasn't got pregnancy brain where a stick of butter ends up in the shower to take the place of soap," I said. October laughed.

"Oh, shut up. I don't have pregnancy brains," she said. I love my sister.

#October's point of view

Nate and I sat and watched the most ridiculous thing I had ever seen. "Nate, this is ridiculous," I laughed.

"My sister and I used to watch it all the time," he laughed.

"No comment," I laughed. "Hey, Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a question." He looked at me.

"What's the matter?"

"Wednesday said you were her uncle. Is that true?"

"Yeah, you're her aunt and I'm married to you, so-"

"No, I mean she says she's related to you by blood. She- she said you were Amber's brother... Is- is that true?"

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg pleeeaaasssseee say no! Ppllleeeeaaassseee! And still taking in OCs/names for Ashley/October's baby... And answer my latest poll! REVIEW!***

And so you guys know and ever forget, here's a list of OCs and what they look like:

Harmony: Wavy blonde hair, green eyes

Melody: one side of her hair is black and straight, other is blonde and curly, one blue eye one green eye

Ash: black hair, blue eyes

Sterling: black hair, icy green eyes

October: black curly hair, purple eyes

Scarlett: red hair, brown eyes

Wednesday: red hair, green eyes like Sterling's

Amber: red hair, dark eyes

Ashley: straight black hair, golden eyes

Alex: wavy blonde hair, blue eyes

Kay: dirty blonde straight hair, emerald eyes

Crissy: light hair like Zane's, emerald eyes

Willow: super dark straight brown hair, dark brown eyes like Coles

Collin: straight black hair, dark brown eyes

Terra: very dark brown hair, naturally turquoise eyes but keeps contacts in so they're dark brown

Charlotte: semi wavy blonde hair, gold eyes

Lorry: blonde hair, blue eyes

Cindy: curly tan blonde hair with natural golden highlights, icy eyes

Lizzy: brown hair, brown eyes

Spade: dark hair

Cato: dark hair

Nate: tan skin, dark brown straight hair in a style a bit like Cole's...

Rick: black hair, freaky orange eyes

Asia: black hair, dark eyes

Am I forgetting any OCs? REVIEW!


	548. Chapter 548 Curve

#October's point of view  
Nate looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course not, October! Why would you even ask a question like that!? We don't even look alike!"

"I don't know, Nate. You have to understand that I've had a really bizarre and messed up life, and I don't even know what's real or not anymore..." Nate sighed, realizing I was right. He could understand. He stroked my hair and I put my head back on his chest.

"I love you," he said without looking at me. He seemed sad. A single tear slipped from his eye.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him and wiped the tear from his cheek.

"Yeah, I- I just miss my sister," he said with a shudder. Aw, Nate...

#Kai's point of view  
My mom and Alex's mom are the only grandparents our children have alive. Alex's mom doesn't like me, if you don't remember how she tried to get Alex to marry somebody else. My mom loves Alex to death. She'd love October even more. I picked up my cell phone and called Scarlett since I hadn't talked to her in forever, and it's not like she's ever going to call me. "Hello?"

"Hey, Scarlett."

"Dad! Oh my gosh! I haven't talked to you in forever!" she exclaimed, which was shocking.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Sterling probably told you that-"

"You're pregnant? Yeah, he did."

"Yeah, I- I'm sorry I didn't tell you on my own."

"How far in are you?"

"Oh... Yeah, um- s-six months..."

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah, Dad-"

"Scarlett! This is serious!"

"Sterling and October both have kids! I don't see you flipping out on them!"

"Because Sterling's just an idiot, October's responsible, and they're both married!"

"Dad, please! I-"

"I don't even know your boyfriend's name, Scarlett!"

"Ethan, Dad! His name is Ethan!"

"How old is he!?"

"Twenty one!"

"You're nineteen!"

"So!?" I sighed.

"Sorry, Scarlett. I- I hope you come and visit us sometimes soon." We hung up.

"Kai, what was that all about?" I turned around, and Alex was right there. I shook my head.

"It was nothing..."

#Ashley's point of view  
Later that night, I stood in my room and barely lifted my shirt up so I could see my stomach in front of the mirror. It was slightly distended, and it was only about as big as any of us have ever gotten. Even Lorry when she was pregnant with triplets. We don't get big at all; you can't tell we immortals are pregnant, and I have to say, I like it that way. It means we won't be gaining weight, either. I almost felt myself smile. Lloyd came in and I put my shirt back down over my stomach. "Hey," he said and pecked me on the lips.

"Why're you in such a hurry?" I laughed as he grabbed his jacket.

"Well, uh... The guys and I have something planned and I have to prepare myself for it," he said like he was just now coming up with it. I nodded and walked up to him and stopped him from what he was doing and put my hands on his chest and he stopped and looked at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Right... And where exactly are you going?"

"Well, I can't tell you," he said.

"And why is that?" I asked with big eyes, knowing I was making him nervous.

"Because it's a secret," he said.

"Oh, really? Are you guys doing something stupid?"

"Uh... No. Not- not necessarily." I nodded sarcastically as if to tell him I understood.

"Right... Well, have fun," I said. He just gave me a funny look and I let him go.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Have fun? Usually she'd be trying to find out what it was we were doing. Kai says he's the only one who really knows how to drive a motorcycle, so we made a bet. We were going to bet that the seven, yes, notice I said seven, of us could race and one of us would beat Kai. Sterling and Nate have agreed to join us, even though we know our wives would go ninja on us if they found out. I know I have to be extremely careful because Ashley's pregnant, and I can't have my baby growing up without a father. We agreed we'd be meeting at ten and we'd be racing around the highest mountain in Ninjago. No, not the Mountain of a million steps. Some other mountain.

Some of us aren't even going to wear helmets.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay saw me grab my jacket, and she stopped me from whatever I was doing. "What're you doing?" she asked me as I put my jacket on.

"I am going out somewhere," I said like I was making it up as I go.

"Where?" I looked at her, ready to lie to her, but I couldn't lie looking into her eyes. She saw the expression in mine and knew I was up to something. "Zane, where are you going?"

"I- the guys and I had a bet. Kai says he's the only one who really knows how to drive a motorcycle, so we're racing them."

"Zane!" she scolded me.

"Kay, I know. Calm down. I'll wear a helmet. It's fine." She sighed.

"Okay, fine."

"Don't tell anyone else, okay?" She nodded.

"Alright. Bye. Just- remember we have a daughter."

"I know." I kissed her goodbye and the guys and I left.

#Sterling's point of view  
I held Ash and he was putting his hands all over my face and I talked to him like he could understand me. "Now listen, I'm racing with your grandpa and uncle. Don't tell your mother."

"GggaaaAAAAaaaaAAHh!"

"That's right! Keep your mouth shut," I laughed and set him on the floor and walked out into the living room and he crawled after me, too lazy to try and walk. I ran into Lorry and saw Nate standing at the door, waiting on me to deal with my wife like he had already dealt with his, probably reminding him that whatever stupid thing he was doing, she was pregnant.

"Where are you and Nate going?" she asked. "Nate won't tell me." Nate tried not to laugh.

"Just having fun with the guys," I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, stay safe, hotshot." She kissed me goodbye and I left with Nate.

"Let's do this thing," I said.

"Ever driven a motorcycle before?" Nate laughed.

"Nope. Have you?"

"Once. My mom was reeeallllyyyyyy mad at me." I laughed.

"I'm sure."

#Nate's point of view

"Alright, first to the top of the mountain wins," Jay said and sat down on the motorcycle. I smirked and Zane counted down and I was sure my father in law was real impressed with me when I'm married to his daughter, she's pregnant, and I'm out here racing motorcycles on a mountain on roads without siderails. I heard the word 'go' and I immediately took off, and Sterling caught up to me.

"You call that driving!?" I laughed. Sterling smirked and pushed ahead of me. I laughed and tried to get ahead of him by going even faster, and we went like that all the way half up the mountain, at least a mile up off the ground. I wasn't paying attention, and I looked at the road in front of me and I was going to fast to slow down so I could go around the curve, but I was too late, and I went over the side of the mountain.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no... That's SO not good... :( REVIEW!***

And I am SO sorry my updating's been so slow... I'm so disappointed in myself because I've only written 48 chapters this month when I've normally written over a hundred... This month has just been busy :( and my baby bros turning a year old in four days! I'm so sad :( he's gotten so big! :D but anyways... Merry Christmas and Happy Hannukah :) REVIEW!


	549. Chapter 549 Memorable?

#Nate's point of view  
The only thing I remember afterwards was waking up with people everywhere and sirens and flashing lights against the dark sky, and there was a throbbing pound in my head, and I couldn't move. Everything was hazy and my eyes reshut. I remember feeling a cold hand on my forehead, waking me up again, but everything was a lot calmer. My vision came into focus and I saw October above me. "What happened?" I managed to croak.

"You were in an accident," she said with tears in her eyes. "I would slap you right now but it'll do nothing compared to the damage that's already been done," she said with a tiny shudder in her voice.

"You got extremely lucky, my friend," Sarah told me and crossed her arms. "All you did was break your wrist, break your ankle, break a rib or two, and break your other leg." I looked back at October.

"Lucky?"

"You fell down the mountain, Nate. You're lucky to be alive." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, October," I told her, trying not to cry, imagining how mad she probably was at me right now. Sterling walked in.

"You awake?" he said from the doorway.

"Yeah." I looked over at him and he had a huge red mark on his cheek. "What's wrong with your cheek?"

"Lorry slapped me." I pushed myself up to a sitting position the best I could with one arm and broken ribs. I felt like an idiot.

#Kai's point of view  
Trust me, our wives were waiting for us when we got back to the Bounty. "God, we're in so much trouble," Cole said before we even set foot on the ship. Lloyd seemed the most nervous, but none of us knew why. Alex would probably kill me. We all walked in the door, and they were all there with angry expressions on their faces. Alex was the first to get up and walk up to me, and she slapped me so hard, I stumbled to my side and she walked off. "Alex!?"

"Don't talk to me!"

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley wasn't with everyone else, and I went back to our room, ready to take in whatever she had to throw at me. I shut the door behind me when I saw her leaning up against the wall and looking out the window. "What were you thinking?"

"Ashley, I don't know. We-"

"If you're about to give me some excuse, I don't want to hear it."

"Ashley, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Lloyd."

"Ashley! I-"

"Je ne peux pas vous croire! Je savais que vous faisiez quelque chose de stupide! Il est déjà partout dans les nouvelles! regardez ce qui est arrivé à Nate! qu'aurais-je fait si c'était vous!? Je suis enceinte, Lloyd! vous ne pouvez pas faire des choses comme ça!" I just stood there, knowing whatever it was that she just yelled at me wasn't praise.

"I'm sorry, Ashley." Ashley began to cry, and I hugged her.

"Why do you do things like this?" she cried.

"We're just- stupid. We still like to be teenagers," I told her.

"I am a teenager, Lloyd. I don't know what I would've done if that was you going off the mountain," she told me.

"I'm sorry, Ashley. I have no excuses." She stood back for a second and slapped me. "And I probably deserved that." She just laughed and I hugged her again thinking about how lucky I was that it wasn't me, and how lucky Nate was that he wasn't killed.

#Cole's point of view  
Terra had nothing to say to me until we were both in our room. "What were you thinking!? You could have been killed! Racing up a mountain!? Better yet on motorcycles!?" I just looked at the floor. "Imagine what Willow would've done if something happened to you!"

"I don't know what she would've done if something happened to me! I'm not a dreamer!"

"Then you better start dreaming and realize that your nightmares can come true," she told me with trembling anger in her voice.

"I know that because we have Willow." She slapped me extremely hard, and I realized how wrong that came out. "Okay, that is not what I meant. I-"

"Then what did you mean!? Willow lives you, Cole! You're her father! Why would you say something like that!?"

"I meant I know because she's made nightmares come true! Not because she is my nightmare!"

"Is she your nightmare!?"

"No! I- I love Willow..." I said, my voice trailing off. Terra shuddered and looked at the floor.

"I know you do, Cole. I- I just don't want to see her grow up without a father. I don't want her growing up alone."

"She won't. She has you, and she has her little brother. She lives on a ship with a ton of other people. She has Zane's daughter. She's her best friend." Terra looked back up to me.

"You're her best friend, Cole." The words hit me like rocks.

#Kai's point of view  
"Alex, can't we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?" she said angrily. "Our son in law just tried to speed around a curve a mile high on a mountain on a road without side rails. He's lucky he lived without his soul being signed over to Satan."

"Alex, don't say things like that!"

"Don't say things like the truth!?"

"Don't-!" I couldn't finish the phrase I barely started. "Okay, I'm sorry. I promise you I won't do it again."

"That's what all of you always say!"

"What's another time I've said that!?"

"When you went snowboarding like idiots about a year ago!" I sighed.

"Okay, Alex, I'm sorry. I-"

"You know what? This conversation's over." Then she left the room.

#Jay's point of view  
Nya slapped me the hardest she could, but she didn't kiss me afterwards. "What do you think Cindy would've done if something happened to you?"

"Flip off her memory switch?"

"She doesn't even know she's a robot!" I felt like a bigger idiot now.

"Jumped off of a cliff...?"

"Jay, are you just unsympathetic or something!?"

"If I was unsympathetic, I wouldn't have married you." Nya's jaw dropped and she slapped me again. "Okay, that came out wrong."

"No, I'm pretty sure it came out just right," she told me and walked away. Why does everything that comes out of my mouth have to come out in the wrong way!?

#October's point of view  
Nate didn't really have to wear a cast, he just had to wear some sort of boot on his leg and he didn't have to wear a sling or whatever, just a brace on his wrist. He wasn't allowed to move very much with so many broken bones, and later that night, I walked into our room and found him sitting on the bed with his hands in his face, and I sat next to him. "Nate, if you're upset about tonight, it's okay. I-"

"It's not just that, October," he said with congestion in his voice. He took his hands off of his face, revealing tear marks all over his cheeks and tears still falling. He wouldn't look at me. "I- I'm afraid my parents are divorcing because they just called me and told me th-that they're separating, and I- you know how becoming a teenager is a big deal for everybody, r-right?"

"I mean- yeah, I can definitely see how that'd be a big deal for people, but-" I didn't finish.

"Well, t-today was supposed to be my sister's thirteenth birthday."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaawwww :( poor Nate :( poor everybody :( REVIEW!***

And I feel really happy right now because I went to Wal Mart today and randomly gave 50 dollar bills to people in need :) REVIEW!


	550. Chapter 550Stomach Churner Nathan Turner

(Sorry I've been so slow to update I'm really mad at myself :P and I think in going to write a story tomorrow on Nat/ past... 8 hour car drive... Fun...)

#October's point of view  
I felt my expression change to a face I just couldn't control. I felt awful. "Aw, Nate!" I said with a small squeak in my voice. I didn't know what to tell him. His sister died of cancer when she was nearly twelve, Nate's parents had been fighting horrifically, and then Nate's sister died. Nate was seriously never the same again. He's still not the same exact person I met when I was sixteen. His sister dying screwed him up, and now it's supposed to be her thirteenth birthday? I felt awful. I really just didn't know what to tell Nate. "Nate, I- I'm so sorry," I told him. He just about broke every bone in his body, lucky to be alive, and here he is upset because his sister was supposed to be thirteen.

"My parents might divorce, October," he cried. "They're already living in separate places, and I- I want to help them, but I- I don't know what to do anymore," he said.

"Nate, it's okay," I told him. "It's alright. It's not your fault."

"They couldn't give Lizzy all the care she needed because my parents refused to pay for it, and I- I-"

"Nate! Why didn't you tell me!? I could've paid for it!" Nate looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I couldn't have ever asked you to do that," he told me, looking directly into my eyes. I didn't argue with him. I looked away from him, but he didn't take his eyes off of me. "October," he said. I looked back at him. "The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had." It sounded so awful; so petrifying coming out of someone like him.

"Nate- are you telling me that- you've never had a single good dream in your life?" He shook his head and looked away from me.

"Not once. All I've ever had are nightmares... Some reoccurring, others brand new. It- it's not a good feeling, October. I'm almost scared to go to sleep some nights." He looked back up at me, but I didn't know what to say. "I mean- even when we were dating, I-" he sighed and looked back down. "My sister was alive, I had the sweetest girlfriend in the world, everything seemed fine, but- at night, I would always have to sleep. I've never heard of anyone who was scared of sleep, so I didn't tell anybody. That's when reality became as bad as my nightmares, and my sister- she died." I didn't know what to say to him. Nate's scared of sleep.

"Nate, why- why didn't you tell me this before? You know my element's dreams," I told him with a desperate tone in my voice. "I could've helped you." Nate looked back to me and shook his head as he looked away.

"You can't help stuff like this, October. You can't make my dreams better. You can't make them beautiful nightmares. Nightmares are just- nightmares."

"Nate, dreams are dreams. You need to feel free to talk to me about things like this. I- I'm your wife, Nate! We- we have a daughter, and- we have another one on the way!" I told him. A tear slowly slid from his eye and down his cheek.

"You have no idea what life was like for me as a child, October... I lived a nightmare..."

"Nate, please, just- talk to me about it. I'm here for you."

"You've always been there for everyone, October. My parents would love you. They would probably wish you were their child over me. Anyone would..." he said, just looking down.

"Nate, don't say that. If I married you, you're good enough for me."

"If only my parents would tell me I was good enough. My sister was the only thing I had, October, and when she died, I knew all of hell would be raised at home."

"What happened to you, Nate? I've never seen you upset," I told him and put my fingers in his hair.

"When I was just five years old, I- my parents wouldn't pay the least bit of attention to me, but I didn't care because I thought it was only because Lizzy had been born... When Lizzy was two and I was only seven, they- they ignored both of us. They made me take care of her. When we were just a little bit older, we'd sit at the top of the stairs where they couldn't see us at night as we heard our parents scream and yell at each other, one of them threatening to leave or kick the other out of the house most of the time... And then, our dad caught us at the top of the stairs one day... He beat us both..." He seemed frozen and still. I couldn't say anything. "My sister came in and slept in my room that night... We were both so- scared..." I could almost see a chill go throughout Nate's body. "He would call me worthless, he would call my sister nothing, and I mean he would literally call her nothing..."

"Nate, I-"

"It's fine, October. It's okay..." I didn't say anything else. "We were lucky our parents allowed us to be educated... Then Lizzy was diagnosed with cancer years later. My parents refused to pay for they tests they used to diagnose her with it, so I paid for it because I didn't want to see my family go into debt. My parents didn't want to have to pay the money for her treatment or her hospital bills, so I paid for at least half of it. I didn't want to see my sister die. Just a few days after she had first been hospitalized, I was only fourteen, and I could hear my parents talking in the living room. They were talking about giving Lizzy to some foster care or putting her up for adoption so they wouldn't have to take care of her anymore. It screwed me up so badly knowing they would do that and that my sister would probably die that I- I-" He wouldn't finish.

"Nate, what'd you do?" He just shook his head.

"I don't wanna tell you," he said. "I just can't."

#Sterling's point of view

When Lorry and I were both dead asleep with the covers pulled up to our shoulders, Sarah came into the room and woke up Lorry, waking me up too. Lorry took her head out of my chest and sat up and I sat up next to her. "One of the triplets won't go back to sleep," she said.

"Which one is it?" she asked with a drag in her voice.

"Ash." Lorry sighed.

"I swear that kid has a sleeping disorder," she said and got up. I rubbed my eyes and got up a second later. I walked down the hall and into the triplets' room and found Lorry holding Ash as he still let out small cries. "Hey, look who's here," she said to him. Ash took his head off her shoulder, still crying a little bit and saw me. He reached for me and leaned forward a little bit.

"Dada," he said like he was being tortured. I took him from Lorry and Ash basically curled up on me and buried his head in my neck and in my chest and calmed himself down. Lorry let out a small laugh.

"Daddy's boy," she laughed as I wrapped one arm around her waist. "He looks just like you," she said.

"He has your blue eyes."

"He has your black hair and your attitude." I laughed.

"I was not like this as a baby!"

"Always causing trouble? Yes, you were. You still are."

"I wouldn't curl up and fall asleep on my dad, now would I?"

"Well played," she laughed.

"Thank you very much." Lorry laughed and I looked at Ash. "Why does this kid love to do this all the time?"

"Like father like son."

"We just went over that."

#October's point of view

In the morning, I woke up, but Nate was gone. I got out of bed and walked down the hall and found Sarah. "Sarah, have you seen Nate this morning?"

"No, but I think he left to go somewhere extremely early this morning." That just wasn't like Nate. I rushed to find Sterling, and I found him sitting on the couch with Ash asleep on his stomach.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on my face.

"Nate's gone missing." Sterling gave Ash to Lorry and we left the castle with a group of guards to search for Nate. I went to the hospital his sister was at. He wasn't there. I went to every shop in town. He wasn't there. I finally got a call from Sterling. "Did you find him!?"

"Yeah... He's in the graveyard..." I rolled my eyes knowing it was his sister's grave. I took off running the fastest I could and saw Sterling at the gates.

"Where is he?" He pointed across the graveyard, and I saw him. I ran out to him. "Nate, what-" I stopped when I saw what gravestone he was actually at. I read what it said, and I only needed to read the name.

It said Nathan Turner.

*review...*

Question: what was the best thing you got for Christmas/the holidays this year?

Question: some of you are saying you would go out with Sterling over Nate... Why is this?

Question: others of you are saying the opposite and saying you go out with Nate over Sterling... Why is this?

REVIEW!


	551. Chapter 551 Self

#Kai's point of view  
"Okay, quick question. Whatever happened to going vegan bet?" I asked.

"Don't remind them about it!" Cole said and all the girls laughed.

"We don't want to kill you guys," Terra said.

"Kill us?" Jay said.

"You guys wouldn't last an hour as vegans," Alex laughed.

"You kidding? They wouldn't last a day as vegetarians," Terra declared.

"How would you know that?" Zane asked.

"Well, I am vegetarian, and sometimes it's not super easy. I must admit. But- I think you'd probably be fine, Zane," Terra told him.

"I'd like to see how long they can go without kissing any of us," Ashley laughed.

"Okay, that's just going too far," I said. Alex looked at me and laughed.

"You wouldn't last a day," she said.

"You kidding? Back when you first came aboard the Bounty, I went weeks," I laughed.

"That's because you were weak." Everyone started laughing.

"Was not!"

"Too weak to realize how you actually felt, better yet admit it at first," Alex laughed.

"I say we try brushing Kai's hair," Jay laughed. I tensed up a little bit.

"You take that back!" Jay just laughed and stuck his tongue out at me and I got up and he jumped up and I started chasing him.

#Cole's point of view  
Alex just face-palmed and sighed. "I married an idiot..." she laughed.

"Heh, you think your husband's an idiot?" Nya laughed.

"I'd like to try and drag a comb through Sterling's hair," I said.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen," Alex said sarcastically and laughed.

"How is it that Sterling, out of all people, got married at sixteen!?" I laughed.

"Hey, he married my sister," Lloyd said. Willow came running in laughing and ran up to me and I picked her up and put her beside me.

"What's up, Willow? Where's your brother?" I asked her.

"I don't know what Collin's doing," she said in a laugh.

"What're you laughing about?" Terra asked her.

"I'm just feeling silly," she laughed.

"Trust me, you haven't seen silly," Terra told her and laughed.

"Well what does silly look like?" Willow asked, and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Silly comes in all shapes and sizes," I laughed. Collin came wobbling in, still practicing his walking. He's not even a year and a half old yet. He stretched his hands out to me as he walked to me.

"Dagh dah!" he screeched. I laughed and picked him up. "GaaaAAAAaAah!"

"Can't you say anything else?" I said.

"Muh- mah!" Terra started laughing and I just shook my head.

"Daddy, are babies always this unintelligent and uncouth?" I just stared at Willow.

"Uncouth?" Willow just facepalmed.

"You should really read the dictionary. Stop being so indolent." ...?

#Lloyd's point of view  
Willow got up and left the room and we all just watched her. "Indolent...?" Terra said.

"Okay... Uh... Subject change?" I said.

"Yeah... Why not..." Cole said. I looked at Ashley.

"Should we tell them?" I asked her quietly.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Kai and Jay came stumbling back into the room.

"You guys work out your dispute?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I think we're good." They sat down like everything was all normal.

"Okay, well- the doctor Ashley went to was clearly an idiot because it turns out what he thought wasn't true, and Ashley- Ashley just turned out to be pregnant..." I said.

#Sterling's point of view  
I just watched October standing by Nate, and she looked like she might get sick. I headed back to the castle and Sarah was holding Ash when I got there. Ash was half crying and his eyes were red and puffy and he saw me and reached for me and stopped crying when I held him. "I only left you for a little while, buddy," I laughed.

"That boy has a serious attachment to you," Sarah said.

"Where's Lorry at?"

"I think she's taking care of the twins." I walked back to their room with Ash over my shoulder and opened the door.

"Hey," she said when she saw me and quickly kissed me on the lips before getting back to whatever she was doing.

"Why do you seem in such a hurry?" I laughed.

"AbaaaAAh!" Ash squalled.

"Hey, be quiet. I wasn't asking you," I told him.

"Just- twins are a lot to take care of," she laughed.

"Are they asleep?" I asked before looking in their beds to find them asleep.

"Yep," Lorry said. "None of this is easy at eighteen."

"Having twins at eighteen has to be easier than having triplets at sixteen," I said.

"Touché..."

#October's point of view  
I couldn't move. I was looking at Nate's gravestone that sat right next to Lizzy's. "Nate, what- what did you do to yourself when you were fourteen?" I said with a tremble in my voice. He just stared at the stone like he was in a trance, and when he spoke, it was extremely monotone like he had been hypnotized.

"I- I killed myself..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what...? Where are his wings? Has October just never noticed them before? Is there something else Nate isn't telling her? And yay Lloyd told everybody... REVIEW!***


	552. Chapter 552 Rainy Tomorrow

#October's point of view  
"Aw, Nate," I said and put my head on his shoulder and he put his arms around my waist. "But- where are your wings?"

"My father took care of them." It sent a few chills up and down my spine imagining what his father could've done.

"I'm sorry, Nate," I said softly.

"Can we please go back to the castle?"

"Course we can," I said. We went back to the castle, and Sarah gave Lizzy to Nate, and she put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Later that day. I wanted to talk to Nate. "Nate, when's the last time you talked to your parents?"

"Yesterday."

"Is your relationship with them alright?"

"Ever since I got married, they've respected me and our relationship is fine now." I could tell Nate meant it. Nate isn't a liar.

#Cole's point of view  
We decided to each come up with our own small bets. Lloyd and Ashley would have their own, Jay and Nya would have their own, Terra and I would have our own, and so on. They each had to be different. Terra and I decided just to lay in bed all day like everyone else on the Bounty. It started to rain outside. "Oh, look at that. It's raining," Terra laughed.

"Ugh, why do dreary days have to be so dreary...?" I groaned. Terra laughed and laid on top of my back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You know, Willow could have another sibling," she laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Not happening." She laughed and I sat up and she got off of me before I laid down on top of her. "She has a little brother already and Ashley has one on the way. Good enough, right?" Terra just laughed.

"She's not even related to Ashley or Lloyd," Terra laughed.

"And?"

"She won't be related to their baby," she laughed.

"She's related to us," I said.

"That's what I'm saying," Terra laughed at me.

"What? You saying that you want to have another baby?"

"Oh heck no," she laughed. I laughed and she pecked me on the lips. "I love you," she said in a left over laugh.

"Love you too," I laughed and she put her hand on my cheek and the other on the back of my neck and kissed me.

#Kai's point of view  
I woke up asleep on my stomach with Alex next to me in the same position and saw it was raining outside. I gave Alex a nudge, but she just blew me off. "Alex, wake up," I laughed.

"I don't wanna get out of bed," she mumbled through her half sleep.

"You don't have to get out of bed," I laughed. She turned her head before reresting it and looked at me.

"But don't I have to take care of Blake?"

"Eh, we'll take care of him when we need to. And by we, I mean you." Alex punched me in the arm and I laughed and turned her head back the other way.

"Uuuggh, I'm so tired," she groaned and laughed.

"Hey, come here," I laughed and wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. Alex turned to face me.

"How old is Scarlett's boyfriend?" she asked me.

"Twenty one," I laughed. Alex rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oooff course he is." I laughed and kissed her. I laid on my back and Alex laid on top of me and rested her head against my shoulder. "But I love my family," she said, "and I love you."

#Sterling's point of view  
In the middle of the night, Lorry and I both lay dead asleep half tangled up in each other when I felt myself get nudged, but I stayed asleep. I was nudged again, and I woke up this time and sat up, thinking it'd be Sarah. "Sarah, what-" Then I took a look at their face as Lorry sat up.

"I ain't Sarah, man," he said.

"Logan?" I laughed. He laughed.

"Sterling, who is this?" Lorry asked with an aggravated tone in her voice.

"This is my old cell mate!" I laughed. Lorry just stared at me like I was crazy.

"Your old cell mate?" I nodded. "Okay. Sure." I looked back to Logan.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked, sounding more tired this time.

"Got out of jail, my man!"

"Broke out, or got out?" I asked.

"Got out."

"Sterling, what the heck is he doing here?" Lorry said. Clearly, she wasn't very happy with me right now.

"I came back to see my first cell mate!" he said and laughed. "And I see he has himself a girl now," he said. "Well, I think he's always had one, but I think you're the first he's actually cared about." Lorry almost seemed offended.

"Logan!"

"What? Is she the one from the eighth grade?"

"No! She- she is from the eighth grade, but- not that one."

"You know, the one that-"

"Logan."

"What?"

"Just shut up."

"But-"

"Shut up." Lorry started laughing, and I looked over at her.

"Sorry," she laughed. Sarah came into the room.

"Melody's awake," she said. Lorry got up, trying to muffle her laugh and went to take care of Melody. Sarah looked back to me. "Who's this?"

"This is Logan. Would you mind setting up a room for him?"

"Not at all," Sarah said and left the room. I looked back to Logan.

"Melody?" he said.

"My daughter."

"You have a daughter!?" he laughed. "That's crazy!"

"Yeah, I've got three daughters. Well- two of which I know are alive and that I know of."

"No sons?"

"Three."

"You've got six kids!?"

"Five of which are alive and that I know about."

"No news from like- the other fifteen girls that-"

"Logan?"

"What?"

"Shut up, okay? Just shut up." He nodded to tell me he understood.

"You married to this girl?" he asked. "I mean- I'm nineteen and your eighteen and-"

"Yeah, I got married at sixteen. I'm a teen dad to two people."

"That you know of?"

"That I know of." He just laughed and Lorry came back and so did Sarah and she took Logan to his room. Lorry came back and sat next to me, and luckily my eyes had already readjusted to the dark.

"Have fun with your cell mate?" she laughed.

"Oh, shut up and lay down," I said. She laughed as I put my arms around her as we laid back down and she put her head in my shoulder and we fell back to sleep.

#October's point of view

We had the curtains closed and every possible source of light from the outside blocked and all the lights in our room off so the room seemed grey and dark as the rain softly pattered outside, and I sleepily woke up laying next to Nate with both of us on our backs and my head against his shoulder, and I sat up on my elbow. "Hey, what're you doing?" Nate asked softly as he half woke up. He laid on his side and I laid back next to him and he put his arm over me and I fell asleep again. Sarah had to come in and wake us about an hour later when Lizzy wouldn't fall back to sleep. Nate let me go and we didn't open any of the curtains or anything to preserve the darkness and sleepiness of the room. I took care of Lizzy and Sarah told me to go and try to wake up Lorry because Cato wouldn't calm down. I went to their room and they were asleep in a position similar to the one that most people would call the 'honeymoon hug.' I went and slapped Sterling on his arm and he woke up.

"I don't see how you two find that comfortable," I laughed. Lorry woke up when Sterling let go of her. "Alright, get up. The twins are causing trouble." I went back to my room and laid back down with Nate, and the sheets felt cool against my body. I woke up again sometime later feeling sick and Nate let me go and I went to the bathroom and got sick. I went and sat back next to Nate.

"October, maybe it's time we gave you tomorrow tea. You can get past this whole pregnancy thing and morning sickness." I sat and thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Nate got tomorrow tea from the downstairs and handed it to me, and I inhaled it. Now only to hope it worked.

***REVIEW! Or else... Last chance to tell me gender and give me names! If you have none for hers, what about Ashley's? REVIEW!***


	553. Chapter 553 Wake Up Call

#October's point of view  
We would just have to wait for the effect. It never happens immediately. Nate's doing extremely well after his motorcycle accident. It's almost like nothing happened. He's fine with a broken rib and he can still function properly, and since nothing was a severe fracture, he can still walk around and pick things up. I just laid in bed next to him in the dark, grey, lightless room as the rain softly pattered outside. It was just one of those days where the covers on your bed tends to stay cool and you just feel lazy and your eyelids won't stay open. I have to admit, seeing my brother sleeping with somebody felt a bit odd. Just thinking back on everything he's ever done and how he was killed and came back as a different person, and he finally decided to stick to one person and married her at sixteen. It's strange, though, too, that we actually look a bit younger than we actually are. Well, I guess we just have baby faces; even Nate.

Sometimes I wonder how my dad views all this. I wonder how he thinks about it. Nate held me closer and I pulled the covers a little above my shoulders. I thought back to the time we were sixteen and dating Nate and I talked about having a little baby of our own, and he spent the night at the castle one night and he woke up extremely early in the morning so he could leave and avoid the paparazzi. He told me how it's all he could think about the next day at school, scared that someone knew, but he knew he was just being paranoid. It didn't work the first time, but it worked the second time when we were engaged and I'm extremely happy to have Lizzy.

#Sterling's point of view  
I decided to just go ahead and get up and out of bed and I went to the triplets' room to check on all of them, and luckily, they were all asleep. I smiled down at Ash who tends to like sleeping on his stomach and falling asleep on mine. Melody seems to sleep in a different position every night and Harmony tends to sleep on her back. I left their room and ran into Lorry in the hallway after she took care of Cato. "Hey, where's your jail friend?" she laughed.

"I don't know. He's always been lazy."

"What was he arrested for?"

"Same thing as me. Drugs." Lorry just laughed.

"Shocker." I laughed and I was about to kiss her when Logan interrupted us.

"Whoa, slow it down there," he said as he walked by.

"Oh, shut up, Logan," I said. He just laughed. "You know you can't stay here, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm gonna go live with my girlfriend."

"You don't have a girlfriend." He just laughed.

"Guess it's about time I find one," he laughed as he walked out the door. Lorry looked at me.

"Nice friend you've got there," she laughed.

"Eh, he's alright."

"Are we not gonna go to school today?" I shook my head.

"Not unless you want to," I said.

"No, I think I have a better idea," she laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I laughed and kissed her and I think we stayed that way longer than we had realized.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley hates rainy days. It makes her less hyper and it makes her dreary and tired. She says that most guardian angels can't stand rainy days. Ashley doesn't seem the same on rainy days, I must admit. But one thing I like about rainy days is that Ashley tends to let me hold her more often throughout the day. Ashley seems to get a bit depressed on rainy days, and Ashley likes to be comforter as held when she feels that way. Everyone was pretty much just laying around in bed today because rainy, grey days make everyone feel lazy. I laid in bed on my back next to Ashley who had her head on my chest, and I just couldn't keep my eyes open. "Lloyd, what are we going to name this baby?" Ashley muttered through her half sleep.

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet."

"We could plan ahead of time, right?" she laughed. I turned to my side and put my arm around Ashley and held her close.

"What do we do if it's more than one baby?" Ashley just laughed at me.

"It won't be," she said in a laugh. "I know it won't."

"You can never be too sure," I told her.

"Trust me, I'm sure enough," she laughed.

"Doesn't it feel weird having a living organism growing and living on the inside of you?" I asked her.

"Oh, God, you have no idea," she said and laughed. "It is the most bizarre feeling you can have."

"What does it feel like, though?"

"Have you ever like- sat and felt your stomach move?" I nodded. "It's- it's kinda like that, but- I don't really know how to explain it," she laughed. "It's just bizarre." I laughed and she pecked me on the lips before kissing me for real. I began to think about the scroll Charlotte found not too long ago. Nothing's happened to Charlotte. Was the scroll fake?

#Zane's point of view  
We may be robots, but we also like our sleep. Luckily, the kids were probably feeling pretty lazy, too, because they weren't getting out of their beds to come and wake us up. Not even Crissy considering she's not a sleeper. When Crissy does sleep, she sleeps in the weirdest positions and they seem extremely uncomfortable. I've seen tons of uncomfortable positions, and there's nothing like the ones she sleeps in. Robots aren't built to be flexible. I laid with Kay with her back up to my chest and my arm over her. We've been thinking about building Crissy a sibling. Help us out here?

#October's point of view  
Nate and I were still laying asleep, refusing to get up or move. As we were laying there, Nate's cellphone rang, and he sleepily sat up and answered it. "Dad? What-... No, Dad, I'm not sick... Because you woke me up... Yeah, Dad, even I have to sleep in some days... Yes, my wife's in here with me. You woke her up, too... Mom did that...? Shoot. Okay, I-... What...?" As Nate was talking to his father, my stomach began to get a weird feeling, and it felt like it was closing in on itself. I was too tired for this now. I had gone into labor.

***REVIEW! Or else... Baby boy? Baby girl? Names? Ugh I'm tired and lazy I didn't go to bed until two a.m. and woke up at nine... And happy 1st birthday to my baby brother! :) REVIEW!***


	554. Chapter 554 Diamond

(I'm going to go ahead and tell you, but the next few chapters are going to be a bit slow... I haven't been in a huge mood for writing in the past few days... Just- give me a break :))

#October's point of view  
"Nate!" I yelled in a whisper. He looked up at me and saw the expression on my face and new he had to say goodbye to his dad.

"Okay, Dad? I need to go." He hung up and looked at me.

"I think the tomorrow tea worked." He jumped up and grabbed my wrists and I leapt up and ran down to the infirmary. Turns out, I had a baby boy and we named him Griffon. He has dark hair, but we can't tell wether it's dark brown like Nate's or just black like mine, but he has blue eyes like my mom's.

#Jay's point of view  
The only thing I wish for on rainy days is lightning. Everyone else always feels lazy and not wanting to move on days like this, but it makes me want to jump up and down. I woke up and looked over at Nya, and I already felt nice and wide awake. "Nya! Nya get up!" I said in a whisper.

"Uh uh," she mumbled, blowing me off.

"Oh, come on! Get up! It's raining outside!"

"An even better reason to be asleep and in bed." I sighed.

"What can I do to get you up?"

"Absolutely nothing," she laughed. I laid back down next to her.

"You're so lazy," I laughed.

"Lazy is lazy does." I just laughed.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"You guys were always lazy and not wanting to get up when you were teenagers."

"We still are, but I just wanna see some lightning." She just laughed and put her fingers in my hair.

"You're crazy lazy," she laughed. I laughed at her and kissed her before I got up and went out and sat in the rain.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex and I still lay in bed feeling lazy and immobile. We had fallen asleep again, and Alex had to get up to go take care of Blake. She came back and laid next to me again. "Anyone up?" I asked.

"No, just Jay. Everyone else is still in their rooms probably being lazy like we are." I laughed.

"Out of all people, Jay's up and out of bed?" Alex laughed at my question.

"Yep." I laughed and put my hand in her hair.

"I love you," I told her.

"If you love me, go out and shout it to the world," she said.

"Then all I'd have to do is whisper it in your ear." She gave me a puzzled look.

"But-" she didn't quite know what to say.

"You are my world."

#Lloyd's point of view  
Everyone was still just lazy and laying in bed, and I had Ashley laughing on my shoulder as I talked to her. "Okay, I have to ask," I said. "What's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for you?"

"Oh, gees... I don't know. That's a tough one," she laughed. "I don't think I can think of anything. Stuff that you've done doesn't count," she laughed.

"What? Yeah they do," I laughed.

"But you're my husband."

"How about when I was your boyfriend?" I laughed. She laughed at me.

"Even harder," she laughed.

"Well, when all I had was a huge crush on you and I hadn't kissed you in months, I was naming everything I liked about you and words that described you for every star I counted. I was doing really great until I ran out of stars."

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry and I went back to school the next day, and I had my friends coming over later, and we decided we were all just going to walk home. My friends were all asking about my sister's baby, even the teachers, but that's nothing unusual for me. My friends and I were planning on doing something else completely stupid, I have to confess. I can't tell you what it is yet, though, but it's stupid and we'll all probably regret it. It's more stupid than racing motorcycles. I sat in class, and kids were whispering and talking to each other while the teacher was teaching and talking. Every time she turned around, everyone would go silent and act like they were innocent and paying attention, but when the teacher turned around again, the talking would start back. The teacher finally got fed up with it. "Who- is talking!?" Everyone just sat there. "Is someone going to answer me!?" I raised my hand. "What, Sterling!?"

"Maybe if you go down the hall to another classroom or next door, you'll find the culprit." The teacher glared at me and everyone was snickering.

"I mean who's talking in this room!?"

"Well, I'm the one talking now, but just a second ago, you were-"

"Sterling?"

"What?"

"Get out of my classroom," she said and pointed to the door.

"But-"

"Just get out." I smiled.

"Mission accomplished," I said loud enough so everyone could hear and walked out the door, hearing everyone's small laughs and snickers. Sometimes, it's like teachers just don't know anything.

#October's point of view  
When the rain cleared up, Nate suggested I go outside for a little while and just walk around, so I did. I walked around on the sidewalks, and they seemed surprisingly empty. I stopped when I got to the woods, and I got curious, so I went in them, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped around and found Rick, and I immediately slapped him across the face. "Why are you here!?"

"October, calm down! I'm not going to hurt you!" I took a step back from him.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't." I looked at him. "I just- I wanted to apologize. And if you want to be with Nate- that's fine. I should've just accepted that long ago." I almost felt myself smile, but then I felt something on my leg. I felt myself freeze up.

"Rick, what's on my leg...?" He let out a small smirk. I felt whatever it was move around my leg in a corkscrew, and I heard its hiss. "Rick...?" my voice trembled in fear. He almost laughed, and I felt the snake on my midsection, and it hissed again, and then it was moving around my neck. He smirked.

"One word. Diamondback." I felt its tongue on my cheek, and Rick took off running. I was too scared and frozen to scream. It was an extremely venomous snake. The diamondback rattlesnake. It had wrapped itself around my body and neck so I couldn't move, and now it's head was just below my eye, and it bared its fangs, and it was going to sink them into my skin.

***REVIEW! Or else... Rick!? Seriously!? You again!? And oh shoot what about the snake!? He just left her! And yay baby boy :) and aw sweet moments :) REVIEW!***

And to colelover19: I don't really need or want your negative commentary.

Question: what's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for you, and what's the nicest thing you've ever done for someone else?

REVIEW!


	555. Chapter 555 Switch

#Sterling's point of view  
My friends and I were walking through the woods to avoid the paparazzi and crazy girls that love chasing me all over the place and won't stop until they kiss me. If you don't remember, I was walking through the woods trying to avoid the paparazzi, and that's when I found my daughter, Wednesday. We were all talking and laughing when my friend pointed in some direction. "Is that your sister?" I turned and looked in the direction he was pointed. "And is that a- a snake!?" I walked over, and my friends followed. It was a diamondback rattlesnake.

#October's point of view  
I felt myself shake, trying not to scream or try to move. I felt the snake poke at my eye, and I flinched. I heard someone there. It was more than one person. "Oh my god... October? Don't... move..." I didn't open my eyes. I knew it was Sterling talking to me.

"Dude, why does your sister have a snake on her face?" I'm guessing it was one of Sterling's friends.

"Does anyone have their pocket knife?" Sterling asked slowly.

"I've got a switch blade."

"How'd you get away with that at school?" one of his friends asked.

"Would you guys just shut up and give me the switch blade!?" Sterling yelled in a whisper. I could hear the swish of the switch blade cutting the air, and I flinched as the snake began to twine itself in my hair.

#Sterling's point if view  
I looked at the snake who had wrapped itself around her leg and around her arms and now it was in her hair and moving across her face. I took the switch blade out and moved over to October. If I get bit, it could mean death. The snake kept hissing and sticking its tongue out, and it stuck its tongue in October's ear. I could already feel October's scream in the back of her throat, and my hand flew to her mouth to block it in. "Don't make a sound," I told her. "You don't want to frighten the snake." She nodded and I took my hand off of her mouth, and I had one shot at trying to grab the snake, and if I didn't get it, there would be deadly consequences. I grabbed the snake just behind the head, and it bared its fangs and hissed, and October was trying extremely hard to keep her scream in her chest. She was trembling. The snake turned its head to me, jaw wide open, and I took the switch blade and cut off its head, and the body of the snake became limp and collapsed, and I dropped the head and October finally screamed and jumped back, and I tried to calm her down. "Hey, calm down," I laughed. "It's okay. I decapitated it." I looked down at the snake, and it was bleeding.

It's not human blood, but it's blood, and I was tempted to stick my fangs into it. "I- I've gotta get home and t- take care of Griffon," October said with nervousness still in her voice, and she flew off.

"Griffon?" I turned around and looked back at my friends.

"She just had a baby yesterday, dude! I was telling you about it earlier!"

"Ohhh yeahhh..." I just shook my head and face palmed.

"You guys are all idiots."

"Hey, idiots hang with other idiots." I just looked at my friend, Ryan.

"Yeah, I know, that's why you're here," I said.

"Hey, when do we get to meet all your kids?" my friend, Zach, asked.

"When I feel they'll be safe around you." My friends just laughed.

"Is Ash gonna eat cheerios again?" my other friend Drake asked and laughed.

"Dude, I will shove cheerios up your-"

"You know what? Why don't we just focus on getting back to the castle?" Ryan interrupted me. We all continued walking. "Is that my dog?" Ryan laughed. A little brown beagle came running up to him, and Ryan bent down and fondled his ears. "Mind if I bring him to the castle?"

"If you can keep him quiet."

"Not a problem." We kept walking and his dog followed him.

"Oh shoot... I don't think my sister's ever seen a dog before," I said.

"She's eighteen, and she's never seen a dog before?"

"She's technically eight, like me, and unless a hellhound counts as a dog, no, she's never seen a dog." My friends started laughing. "I still have the switch blade in my pocket," I said, and they all shut up.

#Cole's point of view  
I walked into the control room where most everyone sat and sat with them. "Any news on Pythor or Asia?" I said.

"Asia's dead, bro," Jay told me.

"They always come back," I said. "Hey, where's Ashley at?"

"She's not feeling well," Lloyd answered. "I'd hate to be in her shoes." Willow came into the room and ran up to me and I picked her up and put her in my lap.

"I fed my fish, Daddy," she said.

"Good job, Willow."

"Hey, quick question. When Ashley was pregnant and didn't know it, did any of you notice her acting strangely at all?" Lloyd asked.

"No, not really," I said. "It was really bizarre."

"That's what we get for wanting to stay pretty and avoid gaining weight," Alex laughed.

"I'm guessing that if we weren't ninjas, we'd probably show..." Terra said. "None of us had superpowers before," she laughed.

"Not unless mutations count," Alex said. I laughed because I knew it was true.

"Hey, Daddy? I need a new book to read," Willow told me.

"I have a book you can read, Willow," Alex told her.

"Thank you, Aunt Alex," Willow said. Terra looked over at me and gave me a faint smile. She knows how much I adore my daughter.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay and I don't know what to do about building Crissy a younger sibling. We can't decide on wether they should have the same basic layout or have something completely different and perhaps more enhanced. The biggest dispute, though, is wether she should have a baby brother or baby sister. I got out my phone to check the latest news updates, and something about October and Nate came up, and I clicked it. October had a little baby boy yesterday. "Hey... Kai?" I said a bit awkwardly.

"What?"

"You might wanna check this out..." I slid him my phone from across the table, and he picked it up and read it.

"October had her baby yesterday!?" Kai jumped up and gave me my phone back as he ran out the door. Alex sighed.

"Guess I better follow him." She got up and left. Kay looked over at me.

"Looks like someone else has a sibling," she said. I laughed and she laughed at me.

#Lloyd's point of view  
"I should probably get up and check on Ashley," I said. I got up and walked down the hallway, and Charlotte ran down the hallway and almost tackled me. "Hey, pipe down sugar brain." She just laughed and I picked her up and took her down to Ashley's room with me. I opened the door and set Charlotte down and she ran over to Ashley who was asleep on her stomach and woke her up. Ashley sat up and saw me in the doorway, and I just laughed at her and sat next to her.

"God, I'm tired," she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I know. None of us expect you to be wide awake," I laughed. She laughed and looked over at Charlotte.

"Why are you so hyper?" she asked her as she pulled her up onto the bed with us.

"Charlotte, have you been eating sugar?" I asked her.

"You tell me! I'm sugar brain," she said. Ashley started laughing, and I just laughed at her.

"Charlotte, why don't you go eat something that's actually healthy while I talk to your mother?" Charlotte leapt down and ran off and I looked back to Ashley. "Have you been getting sick at all?" I asked her.

"No, just feeling a bit nauseas. Other than that, I feel fine," she said.

"Alright, well, come to the control room when you can and help me maintain Charlotte's healthy sugar diet where the four main food groups are candy, candy corns, candy canes and syrup." Ashley laughed and pecked me on the lips.

"I'll be out in a little while. I'll probably shower and fly around for a little while."

"Fine by me." She kissed me one more time before I went back to the control room, and Charlotte was running around, and I caught her. "Charlotte, would you mind telling me what the five main food groups are?" She thought for a second.

"Milk, meat, fruits and vegetables, bread, and candy."

"That's six."

"No it's not!"

"Whatever you say, Charlotte."

#Sterling's point of view  
My friends and I finally got to the castle and Lorry was there to greet me at the door and she kissed me, and of course, my friends took a picture and posted it to Facebook. "Really, guys?" They all just laughed. I looked back at Lorry. "Where are the triplets and the twins?"

"The twins are asleep and the triplets are being taken care of by Sarah," she said and bit her lower lip, and I knew she wanted to kiss me again, so I let her. I went down to the triplets room and my friends followed me, and I opened the door, and they were all sitting on the floor with Sarah. They all looked over to the doorway to see me, and their facial expressions changed and they smiled so you could see their bottom teeth and they all got really excited, and they didn't take the time to walk, so they crawled over to me, and Ash was the first at my feet. He sat and stretched his arms up to me.

"Dada," he said. I laughed and picked him up. My friends were laughing, and I looked back at them and saw that Ryan had recorded the entire thing on his phone.

"Fffaaacebook," he cooed.

"I hate you guys."

#October's point of view  
I walked through the living room where Sterling and his friends were and Melody and Harmony were on the floor and Ash was asleep on Sterling. "Hey, October? Have you seen Logan?" he asked me.

"Your cell mate?" He nodded. I shook my head. "No, I haven't." My parents walked in. "Hey, what're you guys doing here?" I laughed and hugged them.

"We heard you had a baby yesterday?" my mom said and laughed.

"Oh... Right... Meant to tell you guys about that..." I felt something at my ankle, and it confused me and I looked down at it and screamed and jumped back.

"Hey, it's just a dog," Sterling told me. He looked back to his friend. "That thing's had its rabies shot, hasn't it?"

"Uh... Y-no..."

"Seriously!?" Sterling said and huffed. The dog ran back off. Sterling sat up and looked around. "Hey, guys? Where's Harmony?" We looked around the room for a brief second before I saw the dog make a sudden move and run across the room, and I saw Harmony all the way down the hallway, and the dog went straight at her and attacked her.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot! If that doesn't go well, Sterling's going to kill his friend...! REVIEW!***

Question: in what ways have you seen Sterling change? What exactly seems different about him?

REVIEW!


	556. Chapter 556 Dogs and Snakes

#Sterling's point of view  
I saw the dog attack my daughter, and Lorry ran to her as my glare snapped over to Ryan. October rushed over and took Ash from me as I jumped up and Ryan leapt up and almost started running. I charged at him and slammed him up against the wall, and he had terror in his eyes. "I told you to keep your d*** dog under control!" I screamed at him. He nodded frantically, but when he tried to push me off, I caught his wrist in my teeth.

"Sterling! What the heck are you doing!?" my mom yelled, and I realized I had sank my fangs into my own friend's wrist. I opened my jaw and let him go, and I stared at him like I hoped he didn't realize what I had just done, even though I had blood all over my mouth.

"What- the hell- was that," Ryan said more of a declarative than a question. I looked back at Lorry who was just as dumbfounded as I was. I looked back to Ryan.

"I- I- I'm a-" My mouth was half hanging open.

"Dear God!" Ryan exclaimed. "What the heck is wrong with your teeth!?" Then his eyes became wide and he took a step back when he realized exactly what was wrong with my teeth. "You- your a- a-" I sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm a vampire..." I could feel everyone in the room freeze. I looked back at Lorry with shame in my eyes, and she walked over to me and pecked me on the lips, ignoring the fact they were covered in blood since I'm not the only vampire.

"Are you freaking kidding me," Drake said like it was less of a question.

"No, I- I'm not. I've got fangs to prove it... My kids are all vampires, and I- I bit Lorry when she was pregnant with the triplets, and- that's how it happened..." Harmony began to whine and my mom handed her over to me. "I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to bite any of you, I just-"

"Dude, that's freaking awesome!" Ryan exclaimed. I looked over at him.

"Awesome...?"

"Dude! That was crazy!" Drake laughed.

"Wait- does that mean Ryan's going to be a vampire too?" Zach asked. I shook my head.

"No, I- I didn't take enough blood from him. And I swear that if any of you tell anybody, I will make you all sorry!" They didn't argue. They knew I could kill them even easier now. I cleaned my mouth off and sat back down with my friends.

"Wait- so- when you guys kiss each other-"

"Shut up, Zach," I told him before he could even finish.

"Wait, so- what's it like being an angel vampire thing?" Ryan asked, still holding the place I bit him.

"Well, when you put it as a thing," I said. He just laughed. "It's just odd."

"Does Ash have wings?" Drake asked me.

"If he does, I don't think they've sprouted yet."

"Why don't you ever have your wings out?" Zach half complained. I sat up a little bit and let my wings come out from the back of my shirt, and my friends thought it was crazy. I let my wing hang over the side of the couch while the other was folded at my side.

#October's point of view  
I let my parents see Griffon when he was awake, but Lizzy stayed asleep. "Where's Nate at?" my mom asked.

"Oh, he hasn't been feeling well. He's been in bed all day," I said.

"Well at least your baby's adorable," my mom laughed.

"His name's Griffon, right?" my dad asked.

"Yep, that's it." He looked back down at Griffon who rested in my mom's arms.

"Gees, he looks just like Sterling from when he was a newborn," my mom laughed.

"Oh, God. Let's hope he won't act like him," I laughed.

"If he does, I'm just going to feel sorry for you," my dad said.

"Kai!" my mom scolded him and I laughed.

"I have got soommme family."

#Cole's point of view  
"Okay, we need to come up with somewhere to go and take a break from all this mess," Jay said.

"Like what?" Zane asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go back to Japan and take the kids this time," Jay suggested. I felt myself freeze up. "What do you think, Cole? You're the leader." I didn't know I hadn't responded. "Cole?" I seemed to snap into reality.

"I- I uh... I gotta go." Willow jumped off my lap and I got up and went back to my room and just sat down and huffed and put my hands to my face, and Terra walked in and shut the door behind her. She sat next to me, but I didn't look at her.

"Cole, we need to talk."

"I'm sorry, Terra. I- I don't know. I don't know if I can take going back to Japan."

"Cole, maybe if we go back, it'll help you; it'll help both of us." I looked up at her before looking back down.

"I don't know, Terra. Maybe you're right."

"You know that if we tell them that we don't want to go back, they're going to ask why." I looked back up to her, and our lips seemed to have a mind of their own. Every time our lips pulled apart with a slight tug, they would make some sound that almost sounded like a click. Terra pulled off of me with her forehead against mine before she kissed me again. She pulled off as she put her hand on my cheek just to come back at me again. When she pulled off, I tried to close the gap between us, but she held back for a second. "So can I tell them yes?"

"Yeah." Instead of kissing me again, she got up and went back to the control room. I sighed.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay and I exchanged glances when Cole got up and left the room. We knew something wasn't right with him. Terra sighed and followed him. I could tell Willow wanted to follow them, but she didn't. "Hey, anyone know where Kai is?" I said, changing the subject.

"I think they should be getting back soon," Lloyd said. "What's the big deal about Japan?"

"I don't know. If you don't remember, that's when he and Terra were dating," I said.

"So?" Lloyd said. I forgot he wasn't there.

"I don't know. They were just acting strange," I said.

"They were just- sleeping together," Jay said. "It just felt odd to all of us, that's all." Lloyd seemed to get a funny look in his eyes, but I ignored it.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley slept in my room the night that we almost were killed on a high speed train and I told Ashley how much I loved her. Ashley walked in and sat next to me. "Hey, where's Charlotte at?"

"I think she's probably running around the Bounty somewhere."

"I still need to teach her how to fly," she sighed. Terra walked back in.

"Cole said he thinks it's fine we go back to Japan," she said as she sat down.

"Why was Cole acting like that?" Jay asked. I could tell Nya wanted to hit him upside the head.

"It's just when I told him I was pregnant," she sighed. "It was just a huge time of stress." I felt sorry for her.

#Sterling's point of view  
I'm pretty sure Harmony bit my friend's dog, but I didn't tell him. But hey, that's what his dog gets for attacking my daughter. Logan finally showed up and he just sat down with everybody. Spade was laying on my chest on his stomach asleep, and I keep forgetting how a newborn is half the size of a ten month old. Of course, my friends were taking pictures and posting them to Facebook. It was about ten o'clock and the triplets were all asleep, and I was hoping Ash would stay asleep. I'm just worried about him not getting enough sleep. How could I not be worried about my baby? Lorry walked in and took Spade off my chest so she could put him in his own bed. "Why don't we just stay home from school tomorrow?" she asked me quietly as her lips hovered above mine.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled and kissed me before carrying Spade off with her. "Okay, who's car are we using?" I asked my group of friends. We're planning something stupid, like I said.

"I'm guessing whoever has the convertible," Ryan said and we all looked at Zach.

"What does having a convertible have to do with it?"

"It'll just make things more fun," I laughed. My friends eventually left and Logan and I talked for a little while before we went to bed. I walked into our room and found Lorry already laying in bed, but I didn't think she was asleep. She sat up on her elbows and then her hands.

"Don't forget to take your medication," she reminded me.

"Ugh, I hate having to remember to take my medication all the time."

"It's not my fault you're bipolar." I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck hers back. I took my medication and changed into my sweatpants and sat next to Lorry and she put her hand on my cheek. "You've seemed really tired for the past few days," she told me.

"I have been..." She laughed and kissed me before pulling off. "I'm just too tired to do anything," I said. She bit her lower lip and looked at me.

"Too tired to do anything?" she said. I laughed.

"Eh, maybe a few exceptions." She laughed and I kissed her again, and she pushed me off.

"Do not make me bite your tongue." I laughed and ignored what she said and kissed her again. There are just somethings you don't get tired of.

#October's point of view  
Nate hadn't been out of bed all day. I went into our room where I found him asleep on his stomach, and I smiled. I changed into my sweatpants and climbed in next to him and he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. "You feeling okay?" I asked him and put my hand on his cheek.

"I'm just feeling- achey..." I laughed and took my hand off his cheek before he put his hand on mine. "Hey- why does your cheek feel like that?"

"What're you talking about?"

"It feels really odd. Sit up." I sat up along with Nate, and he ran his fingers over my cheek. "Something's not right." He stood up and I stood with him and we walked into the bathroom and he turned the light on and looked at it again. "Oh my god... October?" I looked into the mirror and saw my left cheek was starting to turn scaly. I looked back to Nate.

"Nate, what's going on!?"

"I- I don't know! You tell me!"

"I- I ran into Rick today in the woods, and he- he let a diamondback loose on me, and-" The bathroom door shut and I could hear the lock.

"Nate, did you just do that?"

"How could I have done that if I'm right here...?" We heard an evil, crooning laugh, and Pythor became visible, and he had a five inch blade with him.

"I sent him with that diamondback, and now I'm about to get you back for decapitating a snake."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot that's so not good... I'm tired and lazy I don't feel well so make me feel better by reviewing... REVIEW!***


	557. Chapter 557 Skate Down Under

#October's point of view  
Nate could do a lot with broken bones, but he can't fight. "Pythor!? W- what are you doing here?" I said, beginning to back up.

"You decapitated one of my cousins," he laughed. I didn't want to just tell him it was Sterling. I didn't want to rat my brother out. He saved my life, and I should save his. "And oh look, he's turned you into one of us."

"I'm not a serpent," I told him.

"Ah ah, serpentine. Not serpent," he corrected me.

"You're all just filthy." Nate looked at me like I was crazy and as if to ask me why I was provoking him. Pythor felt the scales on my cheek, and I slapped him away. "Don't touch me." Pythor gave me an inquisitive look, and I backed up a little bit and he raised the knife up and it came down, but it didn't come down on me. Nate had jumped in front of me and took the five inch blade. "Nate...!?" I yelled in a whisper as Nate held his bleeding side. Nate was quivering in pain. I painfully watched as he slowly removed the knife from his side, and it dripped with his blood. I could tell Nate was making it even more painful for himself holding his scream inside his chest. He raised the knife up, and Pythor tried to back up, but there was nowhere for him to go. Nate shoved the knife into Pythor's heart, and Pythor fell over dead. "Oh my god... Nate!" I yelled in a loud whisper. I rushed over to him, and he looked at me and gave me a nervous laugh, and for just one second I thought he was alright, until he collapsed and passed out on my shoulder.

#Kai's point of view  
Everyone on the Bounty decided to just go to bed early since we were all worn out. I laid down in bed on my stomach, practically already falling asleep, and Alex pulled her sweatpants on and slipped in under my arm, and I looked at her, and she faintly smiled at me and ran her fingers through my hair. "Think it's possible to get your hair to flatten out?" she laughed.

"It'd take a lot of hair gel," I said. She laughed again. "Think it's possible to get your face any prettier?"

"It'd take a lot of plastic surgeons." I laughed.

"Plastic surgeons just make things worse," I told her.

"Then I guess it isn't possible." We both laughed and she allowed me to kiss her. I turned to my back and laughed at the ceiling. Alex laid on top of me and I kept my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "What's your favorite memory of me?" I sat and thought for a second and snickered.

"Remember that time we went on the Titanic, and we were intoxicated, and then we-" She hit me on the chest and I laughed.

"Seriously. Be serious," she said, trying to sober up but couldn't help but to laugh.

"I don't know, probably- I actually really don't know."

"Kai, we've been married for nearly ten years, and you can't think of anything?" she asked. I laughed and she laughed and rested her head on my shoulder and in my neck. "You're pathetic," she said. We both laughed. "But I love you anyway."

"I love you too."

#Cole's point of view  
I sat in bed and stared out the window as Terra put Willow to bed. We were going back to Japan, and we were taking Willow with us. Terra walked in and laid on top of me as I laid down and kept her arms around my neck. "You realize we're going back to Japan, right?" she asked me and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah, I- I do," I said.

"We're staying in the same place."

"We're staying at the mansion?" She nodded and moved my hair again.

"And the baby I was pregnant with is now three and she's coming with us." She looked at me almost with pity and empathy. "I love you, Cole," she told me.

"I love you too." She kissed me and I opened up a little bit and she allowed me to French kiss her. She pulled off and rested her head on my shoulder. "Sometimes I just don't even know what to think anymore."

"Trust me, I know. And when you do think, you can't get that one thought off your mind." I stroked Terra's hair and sighed.

"I don't know how I got you to marry me," I told her. She picked her head up and looked down at me.

"Well, we got ourselves into trouble and suffered the consequences," she laughed.

"Would you have married me otherwise?" She put her fingers in my hair.

"Of course I would have. How could I not?"

"I'm not a thinker," I said. She laughed.

"You're a leader."

#Sterling's point of view  
The following night, my friends came over when it was dark out, and Zach had brought his convertible with the top down. I went to find Lorry and tell her we were going out somewhere and probably wouldn't be back until late. "Are we going to have to call 911?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Should I just have the phone ready?"

"I'll have my phone," I said and took it out of my pocket and showed it to her.

"Alright, just- swear to me you'll be careful."

"Swear? Gees, what happened to promise?"

"You broke promise." I laughed and kissed her before Drake shouted at me.

"Come on, Sterling! No time to be putting our tongues in other people's mouths!" I pulled off and looked over at him.

"Shut up, man. It's my wife." I looked back to Lorry and put my tongue back where it was. "Bye." She pecked me one last time on the lips before I left. We sat in the car, my friend Zach driving since it was his car, and I sat in the passenger seat. "Hey, Ryan? You bring the skateboard?"

"Yeah." We left the driveway and went out onto the empty streets, and we stopped the car.

"I say Sterling goes first," Ryan laughed. I glared at him and he laughed and I got out of the car and he handed me the skateboard, and I put it under my feet and held onto the back of the car.

"Alright, take it away, bro," I said. He hit the gas pedal and we took off. I was holding on extremely tight to the car, especially around corners, the skateboard and the road being the only thing beneath my feet. What we were doing was extremely dangerous and stupid, but hey, I'm eighteen. It's what we do. I opened my wings up and the air rushed through the feathers, and I laughed. I let go of the car and went flying into the air, and I flew above the car, my friends laughing. I landed back in my spot and folded my wings back in. "I say Zach goes next." He got out of the car and grabbed the skateboard.

"You guys are going to be driving, but I'll be at the front of the car."

"You mean like- the car's going to be pushing you rather than pulling you?" I said.

"Yeah," he laughed and stood at the front of the car with the skateboard beneath his feet. I looked back at Drake.

"Hey, how about you drive?" He shrugged and jumped into the driver's seat and put his hands on the steering wheel.

"You ready?" he asked Zach.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Drake hit the gas pedal, and Zach was trying really hard to keep himself steady. We kept picking up speed, and it was going great, until the skateboard slipped from beneath Zach's feet, and he slipped beneath the speeding car.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no... That's all I have to say... REVIEW!***


	558. Chapter 558 What Are We?

#October's point of view

Sarah had stitched Nate up, and he was lucky the knife didn't get anything super important. Nate had to take it easy for the day, but he turned out to be fine. He says he doesn't feel as sick anymore since he felt serious pain being stabbed. If you've ever had a surgery or something and they tell you not to eat the day before or after a certain time, and you think about how hungry you're going to be after the operation, and then you have the operation and you don't feel like eating at all. Sarah was able to take Pythor's blood, and although I was reluctant at first, she put it on my cheek and the scales immediately cleared up. I went to bed pretty late after I checked on Griffon and Lizzy. Nate came in a bit later and sat next to me. I sat up and looked at him. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine, just- tired." I laughed and so did he.

"Trust me, I don't blame you. I don't expect you to be wide awake." I picked up his hand and looked at his wrist brace. "Doesn't this thing ever get irritating?"

"Yeah, but it's alright." I faintly laughed and gave a half smile to him and looked down. It was quiet for a second. "Hey, come here for a second," he said and I moved a little bit closer to him. "Don't move, okay?" he said and put his hand on my cheek. I gave a slight nod and my breathing came to a cease when his lips were only but a centimeter from touching mine and he kissed me. I could feel him trying to put his tongue in my mouth, which I had never let him do before since he's never really tried, so I let him. Two things I've never done with Nate or anybody: French kissed them or made out with them. Nate pulled off of me even though I really didn't want him to. I opened my eyes to look at him and put my hand on his cheek, and he took his hand off mine and put his hand over my hand. I almost had a strange urge to laugh, but I didn't even smile. I had no idea what was wrong with me right now. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved back at me and kissed me again. I didn't even care if we took it too far.

#Cole's point of view

We were going back to Japan in just a few days. It was the only thing I had on my mind. I woke up in the middle of the night with a start thinking about it. I had this huge feeling something was going to go wrong. I sat up and slid my hands down my face and sighed. I looked down at Terra who was laying on her stomach, and I looked back and down at the bed before covering my face with my hands. Now I just felt stupid. Why the heck am I so worried? I felt Terra's cold hand on my shoulder, and I took my hands from my face and looked at her. "It's Japan, isn't it?" I sighed and looked away from her. "Cole, why- why are you so- I don't even know how to describe the way you're acting."

"I don't know, Terra. It- it was just a really stressful time for me."

"It wasn't all smooth sailing for me either, Cole. I was the one who had to tell my parents I was pregnant. You only had to tell your father that your girlfriend was pregnant."

"I know... My- my dad was so disappointed in me and I- I didn't even tell him! He had to find out from your mom...!" I said with a gradually quieting voice.

"Well at least now we can explain to Willow what Japan means to us. Just- not the little details..." she said and bit her lower lip before we both laughed.

"Even though she's probably smart enough to understand it," I laughed.

"Hey, I've been thinking... What- what if we put Willow in school?"

"She's only three, Terra," I argued.

"I know, but- she was doing like- a fourth grade level math."

"What grade would they put her in?"

"Probably first or second, but- I don't know."

"How would she make friends with people like- four, five years older than her?" I said.

"See, that's the thing I'm mostly worried about," Terra said.

"Understandable," I laughed. "What if Willow can sing?"

"I don't know. What if she could?"

"What if we let her try out the Oppenheimer?" I said. Terra wasn't sure how to respond.

"And if she doesn't like it?"

"I won't mind. I'll understand." Terra laughed and bit her lower lip and ran her fingers through my hair, moving my bangs out of my eyes.

"I don't see how you're such a great father."

"I don't see how I've got such a great daughter."

"I don't see how I have such a great husband."

"And I don't see how I have such a perfect family."

#Kai's point of view

I still lay and talked to Alex as she laughed at me. "Okay, quick question. Where did you grow up?" I asked Alex.

"I was actually born in the US but I grew up in Ninjago, and that's when my brothers were born."

"You were really born in the US?" She nodded and laughed. "Oh dear god I married a foreigner..." I said and Alex burst out laughing and hit me on the chest and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I am not a foreigner," she said.

"Hey, I was kidding."

"You're lucky I don't have an accent like most of the people have from the area I'm from." I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with having an accent," she laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Don't make me bite your tongue," she told me. I laughed.

"Okay, you know how Cole and Terra are earth and water, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that's mud?" Alex was already laughing.

"Sure. Why not?"

"And you and I are wind and fire?" She nodded. "What would that make us?" Alex started laughing and laid on top of me and I wrapped my arms around her waist to keep her there.

"Okay, well- let's evaluate here," she laughed. "Wind has oxygen in it, and fire needs oxygen to keep going, which would just be fire and polluted air," she began. I started laughing. "So then the polluted air can't sustain the fire, and the fire goes out, so I guess that makes us ashes and soon to be clean air." We both looked at each other for a second and started laughing. Alex rested her head on my chest.

"I love you."

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley and I have been talking about names for the baby, and we've even asked Charlotte. Charlotte says she just wants to name the baby Reagan. I have no clue where she got the name from. I personally found it random. We're trying to think of something a bit more simple, just not too simple. It'll be Lloyd, Ashley, Charlotte, and mystery name. Not no name, just mystery name. Ashley says she doesn't care wether it's a boy or a girl, she just wants a healthy baby. It's understandable. Ashley didn't know she was pregnant with Charlotte since she thought she lost her, so of course, she wouldn't have bothered to eat any better. That's what worried us so awfully when Charlotte was born; she wouldn't be healthy. She did have breathing and lung problems, but she turned out to be alright. Charlotte turned out to be what I consider perfect enough. Now we just hope for the same with the next baby Garmadon.

#Sterling's point of view

I was frozen. I couldn't move. My thoughts were unable to string together. I hadn't even realized the car had stopped. "W-what just happened...?" Ryan spoke up. We all slowly turned around to see Zach laying motionlessly on the street.

"I just ran over Zach..." Drake said, his lips barely moving. Then everyone in the car became hysterical when our frozen thoughts finally melted and strung together. "Holy - I just ran over Zach!" Everyone began to cry and scream, unsure of what to do.

"We have to call 911!" I screamed hysterically.

"There's no point in calling 911! He's probably dead!" Ryan squalled.

"There's no way he's dead! It's Zach! He can't be dead!" I said frantically, tears all over my cheeks.

"I just (insert curse word of choice) ran over my best friend!" Drake screamed.

"Someone get out of the car and make sure he's alright!" I screamed. Ryan flew from the car and ran down the street and hung over Ryan's body. Everything was quiet. You could hear the soft air blowing. Ryan put his ear down to Zach's chest after he had checked for a pulse on his neck. Ryan sat back on his knees and his hands flew to his face, and I knew I was a dead man. Lorry was going to kill me.

Zach's actually dead.

*review... or else... Sterling's a dead man... review...*

And so sorry it took me so long to update I was extremely busy today :( REVIEW!


	559. Chapter 559 Swatted

#Sterling's point of view  
It felt like someone had dropped a fifteen pound weight into my stomach, and I instantly felt sick and I ran from the car and just vomited. I was traumatized. "Sterling! What the heck is wrong with you, man!?" Ryan shouted. I just looked over at him.

"My best friend just got run over by a-" I vomited again. "Car!" I felt dizzy and lightheaded. I hadn't realized I was pulling out my phone until my friends were begging me not to call 911.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Drake hysterically cried.

"I'm calling 911 you idiot! My best friend just got run over by a car!"

"He's dead! What would the point be in that!? You can't call, man!" Ryan cried, but I was already crying. The lady answered, and I was just freaking out.

"My best friend! He- he just got run over by a car!"

"How severe are the injuries?"

"He's dead! He's freakin dead!"

"Okay, sir? Can I have your name?" It made me hesitant. How was she going to react when I told her I was the prince? Have you ever tried telling the person over the phone you're a well known celebrity and your sister's the queen? It doesn't go well.

"My- my name is Sterling Flamy..." My friends' jaws dropped. They couldn't believe I actually told her that. The lady over the phone sighed.

"Don't you think you should call your wife?" she asked like she was sick of asking.

"W-what!? My best friend just got run over and you're asking about my wife!?"

"I'll have emergency vehicles over there as soon as possible." I felt like hanging up and throwing my phone the furthest possible. My friends and I all got out of the car, and I felt as if I might get sick again. Before I knew it, there were police cars everywhere and even an ambulance. They were checking Zach out even though we knew there wasn't a point in it. A police officer came up to me to ask me questions about what happened, and I looked around and saw other officers asking my friends questions as well.

"Tell me exactly how this happened."

"We were just- being stupid and he was holding onto the front of the car and he was on a skateboard, and it slipped from beneath him and we didn't have enough time to stop the car and he- he just-" I felt tears behind my eyes. I couldn't finish.

"Who was the driver of the car?" I looked over at Drake and then looked at the ground.

"He was. Drake was."

"Would for any reason Zach do that on purpose?" I was taken aback thinking about it.

"Kill himself!? No way! Zach- Zach would never do that!"

"What about Drake? Would he run him over on purpose?"

"No sir..." The officer continued to question me and then I saw Lorry down the street over his shoulder talking to another officer. I took off running down the street, and Lorry saw me and threw her arms around me. "Oh my god Lorry I'm so sorry I was being so stupid and now my best friend's dead, and I- I-" Lorry just ran her fingers through my hair as I cried over her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," I shuddered.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down. I was just worried that it was you that had been run over. It's okay, Sterling. Calm down."

"It's not okay! My best friend just got run over by a car!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down," Lorry told me.

"Where's my sister?" I asked her.

"She's at home. She doesn't know about what just happened." I really didn't want her to find out, but she's the queen. She pretty much finds out about everything because she has to. I saw Zach's mom arrive, and she was asking what happened, and the police officer had to break it to her that her son was dead. I watched his mom freeze up, looking like she might get sick, her hand over her mouth, and she broke out crying. It hit me like a weight even heavier than the one dropped in my stomach. My rib cage felt like it was caving in on my chest and poking at my heart. I let go of Lorry and went over to his mom and hugged her. I had no idea where Zach's father was.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Parker..." I told her over her shoulder, silent tears on my cheeks. I had no idea what to do. Before I knew it, I was back at the castle sitting with my face buried in my hands and waiting for my parents to show up because my dad wanted to have a word with me.

#Kai's point of view

I wasn't happy right now with Sterling. I needed to have a serious talk with him. When I walked in, he and Lorry were talking and Sterling looked over to me and Lorry got up and left the room. Alex didn't come with me. I sat across from Sterling and he just looked down at the floor. "Sterling-" I sighed. "Why do you do things like this?" He just shook his head.

"I don't know, Dad..." he said and gave a faint nervous laugh.

"Sterling, I want you to have fun. I really do, but- I don't want you to do it in a way where anyone's life is in danger." Sterling had silent tears. "Sterling, back in the eighth grade, you were sneaking out from the Bounty, weren't you?" He hesitantly nodded without looking at me. "You were going to girls' houses while their parents weren't home and hooking up with them, weren't you?" He nodded again, still not looking at me with silent tears on his cheeks. "You were sneaking out to parties too, weren't you?" He nodded. "And getting yourself into trouble?" He was hesitant to nod again. "You regret it, don't you?"

"Yeah," he faintly and nervously laughed.

"Why?"

"Because it was stupid..."

"What made it stupid?"

"I was in the eighth grade and I- I could barely remember the girl's name the next day, and I- I just shouldn't have been doing stuff like that, it- I just- it was just one of the dumbest things I've ever done. I can't even put it in words, Dad..."

"And then you did what?"

"Went on drugs," he said, realizing just how stupid everything he'd ever done was. He was too ashamed to even look at me. "And then I got arrested and I tried to kill my sister and half the world..." He began to cry and he put his hands over his face.

"You regret everything, don't you?" He nodded as he choppily sucked in air and shuddered. "Okay, well- next time you think about doing something stupid, I want you to sit and think about everything we just talked about, and I want you to ask yourself if you'll regret it and how it might affect you or others in the future." He nodded to tell me he understood. "Hey, come here." I let him sit next to me and I hugged him and he cried on my shoulder. "I know how sweet you can be, Sterling, and I know how smart you can be. You just choose not to be that way when you're capable of so much more. You need to start thinking about your thinking, okay?" I felt him nod. He was really upset. His friend was dead now because of stupidity. "I love you, Sterling. I really do, I just need you to start thinking about your thinking, okay?"

"Alright," he said, sounding congested.

"I love you, Sterling," I told him.

"Love you too, Dad."

#Lorry's point of view

I glanced around the corner and I could feel myself smile when I saw Sterling crying over his dad's shoulder. Sterling can actually be really sweet and affectionate. He's just not the same person he was two, three years ago. Now he's a father, a teen dad, a new person, and he loves his kids more than anything. Someday we're going to have to explain to our kids how I used to be in love with a fugitive and tell them they better never act the way their father used to, and they 'll know that if they do, their father isn't super easy going. They'll know he won't put up with it. I don't necessarily want them to fear their father, I just want Sterling to strike a bit of fear in them. I turned around and walked down the hall as Sterling continued to cry on his father's shoulder. Sometimes I just feel bad for Sterling.

#Kai's point of view

Sterling cried over my shoulder for a while, and I've rarely seen Sterling cry. The first time I actually saw him cry was just before they shot him and he told his sister he loved her. That was a seriously rough time for everyone; especially October. I eventually went back to the Bounty, careful not to disturb anyone. I laid back in bed next to Alex who was just as exhausted as I was. "Did you talk to Sterling?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I did. He's really upset with himself," I told her and wrapped her in my arms.

"How do you think our son turned out the way he did?" she said. I was silent. I didn't quite know how to respond.

"I'm just happy we have a son and he finally might've learned a thing or two." Alex laughed.

"Ever since our first kiss, the two of them became a possibility," she said.

"You kidding? Ever since you came aboard the Bounty they became a possibility." Alex just laughed.

"Ever since I realized I loved you. That's when they became a probability and possibility."

"And we still love each other to this day," I told her.

"And I'll love you tomorrow and the day after that."

"And to infinity and beyond," I laughed and she kissed me. I love my life and my family and laughter. Live, love, and laugh while you're at it.

#Lloyd's point of view

The next morning, Ashley was super sick and she was vomiting a lot. Ashley hates it when it gets like that, and it really stresses her out and it dehydrates her and she won't feel like drinking, scared it'd cause her to vomit again. I laid in bed with Ashley and held her, trying to comfort her and make her feel even the least bit better, and she had her head rested against my chest. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctor, Ashley?"

"Don't worry, Lloyd. I'll be fine," she told me tiredly. There was stress in her voice. Charlotte came into the room and walked over and looked at her mother.

"What's wrong with Mommy, Daddy?" she asked me.

"Mommy's not feeling well," I told her.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Charlotte asked her.

"I'm just not feeling well. I'm alright."

"Are you gonna die?" Ashley and I looked at each other and couldn't help but to laugh.

"No, Charlotte. I'm not going to die," Ashley laughed. Charlotte climbed into the bed and laid in between us, and we just fell asleep like that.

#Cole's point of view

Everyone was up and goofing off in the living room except for Ashley, Lloyd and Kai. Most of the kids were still asleep, but Cindy and Crissy were sitting with their dads. "Hey, anyone know what Lloyd and Ashley are doing?" Alex asked.

"I think they're still asleep," I said. "Where's Kai?"

"He had to have a little talk with Sterling last night," she said and gave what sounded to be a nervous laugh.

"What kind of talk...?" Terra asked. Everyone seemed to want to know.

"Well, Sterling was being completely stupid and now his friend's dead because he got run over by a car." Everyone was a bit shocked.

"Okay... Subject change?" Jay said. Everyone seemed to agree. "What day are we leaving for Japan?"

"I think we're going to leave tomorrow, aren't we?" Kay said.

"I think I'm going to go and find Lloyd and Ashley," I said and got up. I went down to their room, and their door was slightly open, which I found weird since everyone always kept their doors shut. I looked into their room and saw them laying asleep and I saw their daughter between them, and I couldn't help but to smile and think about how far Lloyd had come. Then something hit me that I had never realized before. I realized exactly how much Sterling and Lloyd have in common.

#October's point of view

I woke up in the morning feeling extremely tired and remembered I had just had a baby maybe only two days ago. I had every right to be tired. I sat up and looked down at Nate who was laying asleep on his stomach and thought about how we probably got ourselves in trouble, but I honestly just didn't care. "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower, okay?" I said and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Whatever floats your boat, princess," he muttered without opening his eyes.

"Princess?" Nate laughed.

"Queen. Same deal." I laughed and got up out of bed and took a shower and washed my hair and went downstairs where my brother and Lorry sat and I sat with them.

"Hey, where's Nate at?" Sterling asked.

"He's still asleep."

"Did you hear about Sterling's friend?" Lorry asked. It worried me.

"No...? What happened?"

"They were being stupid and his friend got run over by his own car." My jaw dropped.

"Oh my god! Is he-!?"

"He's dead..." Sterling said. Then the Ninjago SWAT team and the FBI came hurdling in, and we jumped up and put their hands on their heads since we had guns pointed at us. "What the heck is going on!?" Sterling said frantically.

"Your friend, Zach?" one of them said. "I hope you realized exactly who you killed."

"I didn't kill him! I-"

"Shut up!" the guy told him. "You killed an agent of the CIA." We're screwed.

***REVIEW! Or else... Yep they're all screwed. REVIEW!***


	560. Chapter 560 If You Love Me Let Me Tell

#Sterling's point of view  
I stared at the guy like he was crazy, and I felt a snicker escape my throat, and I started laughing. "I killed a what?" Lorry gave me the 'are you freaking nuts' glance. And if I could give her an answer, it'd be yes, yes I am.

"What association did you have with Zach!?" one of them demanded an answer.

"I- He was my best friend! I had no idea he was part of the CIA!" I exclaimed.

"Then why did you kill him!?"

"I wasn't even the driver of the car!"

"Were you in the car?" I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So you were in association with the murder?"

"It wasn't murder! It was a freaking accident! I was the one to call 911!" I told them. They all lowered their guns and exchanged glances. They looked back to me.

"We'll have you back for questioning, but for now, you're free to go."

"Awesome, now please get out of my house," I snapped and they all left. I shut the door and turned back to October and Lorry that were still giving me the 'you're insane' look. I laughed.

"Sterling, you can't talk to authority like that!" Lorry scolded me.

"Psh, I am authority. They may have a license to kill, but I have a learner's permit."

#October's point of view  
I couldn't help but to laugh and roll my eyes. "Hey, I'm gonna go find Nate," I said and walked off. I opened the door to our room and saw that Nate was already dressed and he had wet hair and was looking on the bookshelf. "Hey, what're you up to?" I asked him. He pulled a book from the shelf, and I noticed it was one of my sketchbooks.

"What's this?" he asked without looking at me and was already opening the cover, but I took it from him, and he looked at me.

"Before I let you look at it, do me a favor and answer my question," I said with a goofy smile on my face, and I was biting my lower lip to try and conceal it. Nate put his forehead to mine, ready to laugh.

"Okay, what's your question?" he said with a small laugh.

"Last night, did we get ourselves into trouble?" I asked with a funny sound in my voice. Nate just laughed.

"I don't even know. It's like I'm too tired to remember." I laughed. He reached for my book again, but I held it back. "Is there something in there you don't want me to see?"

"I just don't want you to see it," I laughed.

"Why?"

"Because it's mine," I laughed. "And I'm scared of what you might think." Nate laughed.

"Alright, whatever," he said like he was a bit loopy. I smiled and kissed him, and I felt the book slip from my hands.

"Nate!" He just laughed and escaped from my grip and opened the book. His face expression didn't seem happy anymore. "Are- are they really that bad?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bad? Bad!? October, they're- they're freaking amazing! I- how did you even draw these...? They're just- super lifelike... Can your brother draw like this?" I rested my head on Nate's shoulder and looked at all the drawings he was looking at.

"He's better at faces than I am, but- I don't know. I've never really seen him draw."

"You can get better than this...?" he said and continued to flip through. He stopped at one, and I could feel him tense up a little bit. This was part of the reason I didn't want him to see this book because I knew he'd come across this picture. It wasn't our daughter. "Is that- L-Lizzy...?"

#Kai's point of view  
When I finally woke up, it was maybe eleven or twelve, and I found Alex wasn't next to me anymore. I sighed and got out of bed and took a shower and washed my hair and got dressed and sat out in the living room with everybody. "Hey, where's Ashley and Lloyd?" I asked.

"They're still asleep," Alex told me. "Where've you been?" I laughed.

"Let's see... I had to go have a talk with Sterling in the middle of the night last night, I came back pretty late, and I've been exhausted ever since, so I slept in," I said with a slight sarcastic tone, and Alex just laughed and then looked at my wet hair and got a funny look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about now?" I asked worriedly. Alex laughed and put her hand on the top of my head.

"I wonder if your crazy hair can possibly be flattened."

"Yeah, good luck with that." She laughed and attempted to flatten it.

"I believe I have succeeded," she laughed.

"There's no way." She laughed and pulled up the camera on her phone. "You must be a wizard."

"Nope, just a ninja." I laughed and she smiled as she leaned into me and running her fingers through my hair to mess it up again and kissed me.

"Really, you guys? Come on," Cole said. Alex and I pulled off of each other and looked at him.

"Really? Coming from you? Well, at least I don't have my tongue in her mouth," I said. Alex and Terra both were trying to muffle a laugh in their sleeves.

#Cole's point of view  
I felt like laughing, but I kept it in my chest so I seemed a bit more serious. Willow walked in, and she looked really tired. "Hey, Willow. You feeling alright?" I asked her as she sat beside me.

"I'm tired, Daddy," she said as she laid her head down on my lap. I didn't ask her any further questions about it. I just stroked her hair as she fell back to sleep. "Hey, Daddy? How long's the trip to Japan?"

"How long are we going to be there, or how long it's going to take to get there?"

"To get there." I looked at Terra.

"I don't know... Maybe- five, six hours?" Terra told her. Willow sighed and her eyes closed again. I hope she's not sick. "Hey, are you going to be alright in Japan?" I looked back at Terra.

"Yeah, I'll manage to survive." She laughed and pecked me on the lips twice and placed her forehead against mine and her hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure we have fun," she said almost mischievously. I laughed and she kissed me again.

#Sterling's point of view  
Later that night, I realized I hadn't seen Lorry in a while. I went to our room and found her sitting on the bed, leaned up against the wall and staring out the window. I shut the door and sat down next to her. "Lorry, what's wrong?" I asked her and stroked her hair, and she looked over at me.

"Sterling, back when we were dating, and I- I would stay at the castle, you- you were a father and didn't know it..."

"I know, Lorry. Wednesday. I-"

"No, Sterling. Not Wednesday." I gave her a confused look. "I mean- back when we were dating, I- I was pregnant." I swear my heart actually skipped a beat.

"W- with-"

"With your baby." I didn't know how to react. I looked away from Lorry.

"God, I knew that was a stupid idea! What the heck is wrong with me!?" I almost became frantic.

"Sterling, you need to calm down," Lorry told me. "I lost the baby and I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry. I- I just wasn't that far in and I was really scared to tell you, but- yeah, we were absolutely being stupid, but- Sterling-"

"Why didn't you tell me, Lorry!?"

"Sterling, listen. I- I can't keep it bottled up inside anymore. If you love me, you'll let me tell my brother."

***REVIEW! Or else... Wow Lloyd's going to kill Sterling... REVIEW!***

And I find it funny that two months ago you peeps were saying how much you hated Sterling but now you're saying you'd go out with him... Lolzzz... REVIEW!


	561. Chapter 561Do What We Do Did What We Did

#October's point of view  
"It- it was part of the reason I didn't want you to see the book..." I told him. He looked at me.

"How could you have drawn this in such detail if you only met Lizzy maybe once of twice?"

"I've got a crazy good memory," I laughed.

"Element of mind?" he laughed and looked back at the drawing.

"Yeah, guess so," I said and smiled.

"I don't get that- out of all people, why would you want to be with me?" He looked over at me, waiting for my answer.

"Why not?" Nate just laughed and looked back down at the drawing.

"My sister loved you to death," he said. He had a slight tremble in his voice. I knew he was holding back tears.

"Aw, Nate," I said softly and hugged him as he continued looking at the book. He put one arm around my waist and gently rested his head on mine. I ran my fingers through his hair in attempt to try and comfort him. I know how much he loved his sister.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I woke up when Ashley did. She was feeling so bad, she had to just go and sit in the bathroom and wait for herself to get sick. Charlotte woke up. "What's wrong with Mommy, Daddy? Is she okay?"

"Mommy's fine. She's just not feeling well, okay?"

"Okay." Charlotte buried herself into my chest and I held her there with my arms around her and I fell back to sleep. Hopefully Ashley won't be like this in Japan, especially on the way there. I felt like doing something really sweet for Ashley, but I don't think it's possible to get any sweeter than her. It'll be difficult, I must admit. I might have to get Charlotte's help with it. Sometimes I find it hard to think about how Ashley and I didn't do anything to have Charlotte, and she just so happened to be my baby. It bugs me sometimes; how I didn't actually bring her into existence. If you really think about it, it makes more sense, and you might be able to honestly understand.

#Cole's point of view  
"Hey, Willow? Are you feeling okay?" I asked the little girl asleep on my lap.

"I'm just tired, Daddy."

"Are you feeling sick?" Terra asked her.

"I'm okay." Terra and I exchanged glances. That night, we went to bed, and Terra and I had one last talk about Japan before we left in the morning.

"Maybe this would be a good time to tell Willow what happened between you and I," Terra told me as we sat next to each other in bed.

"Maybe so."

"How are we going to tell her?" I looked over at Terra.

"Show her where you told me and tell her why it means so much to the two of us." Terra huffed and but her hands over her face.

"I don't know, Cole... She- she's only three, and-"

"We're not giving her details," I told her. She let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, let's not." I felt Terra look over to me, and I felt her hand go to my cheek and move to the back of my neck as I looked at her. We sort of just moved to each other and our lips met and she wrapped her arms around my neck and she readjusted her lips to fit mine. I've kissed lots of other girls, but I've never met anyone that can kiss like Terra can.

#Kai's point of view  
Taking Blake somewhere, especially a different country, might be difficult. October's offered to watch him, and Alex and I've thought about it since Blake's niece lives over there, and it's his sister offering to watch him. We'd have to drop him off in the morning, so Alex and I were talking about it now as we sat next to each other in bed. "Okay, if we're dropping Blake off, I should probably go ahead and text October to let her know."

"I don't want to do this to October, Kai. She just had a baby," Alex told me. "And so did Lorry."

"Alex, if you haven't noticed, Lorry's pregnant a lot. And October has a ton of people on staff." Alex looked at me and gave a quick laugh.

"Alright, do watcha wanna do," she laughed. I texted October and told her we'd drop Blake off in the morning. I looked back at Alex.

"Alright, what are we gonna do while we're in Japan?" I asked her. She smiled and put her hands in my hair.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do," she said as she leaned into me. I smiled and closed my smile on her lips.

#Sterling's point of view  
"T-tell your brother? Are you trying to get me killed!? I mean- you were pregnant while we were dating!? Your brother's going to murder me!" Lorry just looked at me calmly.

"If you love me, you'll let me tell him." I sighed and looked away from her. I put my hands over my face.

"I'll let you tell him, Lorry..." Lorry started laughing, and I looked over at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Sterling, I was never actually pregnant. Why do you think I was so shocked when I got pregnant with the triplets?" she laughed. "I didn't get pregnant the first time. I just wanted to know you really loved me."

#Lorry's point of view  
Then I wasn't sure if I should've ever said that. Sterling's face expression was unreadable, but then his irises changed color, and if he threw his sister at a wall, I'm horrified to see what he's about to do to me.

***REVIEW! Or else... Wow I can't wait to see how Sterling reacts... Oh wait, yeah I can. I want Lorry to live. :/ REVIEW!***


	562. Chapter 562 Number One?

#Lorry's point of view  
Sterling's face was still unreadable. His eyes turned violet like his sister's. Then he spoke to me. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me. "Lorry, I- I never meant or wanted you to doubt my love for you," he told me with a desperate, hurt tone in his voice. Then I knew he seriously loved me and he wanted nothing more than for me to love him.

"Sterling, I- I never wanted you to think that," I told him and put my hand on his cheek. My hand dropped from his cheek to his neck. We gave each other's lips a tug, and once our lips were separate, we'd just go back again before our lips seemed to just lock into place. This was more of the Sterling I knew. When I first started dating Sterling, he brought out an entire side to me I didn't even know I had. I've never really kissed anyone other than Sterling, and the other people I have kissed kiss nothing like Sterling does. I guess because he's learned from a whole lot of experience. I remember back in the eighth grade I actually had a few classes with him, and I'd walk in and he'd be making out with some random girl he didn't even know before the teacher walked into the room, but finally, Sterling committed himself to one girl, and that girl was me. Now I'm the only girl he gets himself into these things with, except for Amber, but he never did that on purpose.

If I had gotten pregnant while we were dating, I think I would've died. I remember going home after I had done what I did, and I was ridiculously paranoid about it. Then we were engaged maybe a week or two after I started dating him, and then I got pregnant. Looking back on everything in retrospect, I can't believe most of it ever happened.

#October's point of view  
I laid in bed with Nate and just talked to him. "October, why, out of all people, did you choose to be with me?" Nate asked me and I stroked his cheek. "You deserve so much better."

"I may deserve better, but it would be impossible to find better." He gave a faint laugh.

"I deserve worse than you," Nate told me.

"Oh, come on now, Nate," I laughed.

"What?" he said in a laugh.

"You deserve anyone you want," I told him.

"And if I want you?" I laid on top of him.

"Then you can have me."

#Cole's point of view  
Everyone was driving in separate cars, and we were on our way to Japan. "Okay, we need to figure out how to speak Japanese," I said. Terra started laughing.

"What? Why?" she laughed.

"Okay, Willow? You gonna help me out here?"

"Yeah! Curse words or normal people words?" My eyebrows furrowed and Terra and I exchanged glances.

"Curse words...?"

"Tawagoto! Tawagoto!"

"Okay, Willow don't say that!" Terra told her.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"Starts with an s, ends with a t," she said. Then Willow said the word. She said the actual word.

"You mean ...?" Terra and I exchanged glances.

"Willow, where did you hear that word...?" I asked her.

"I heard it from you, Daddy!" she said almost proudly. Terra started laughing, starting out as a snicker until she had to muffle it in her sleeve.

"Willow, don't say stuff like that. Don't repeat stuff you hear me say."

"Not even 'I love you?'"

"No, you can say that," I laughed. Willow tried to roll down her window, but I had it locked. "Why are you trying to roll down your window?"

"I have to tell all these Ninjagese and Japanese people I love them!"

"Willow, we're not in Japan yet."

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley turned out to be totally fine the following morning. She wasn't sick during the car ride. "Hey, Daddy? Can we give the baby a Japanese name?" Charlotte asked. I looked at Ashley.

"Did we bring the tomorrow tea in case we need it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." I directed my attention back to Charlotte.

"Maybe if it's born in Japan and if we can find a name we like."

"Hey, Daddy? Do you know any Japanese curse words?"

"Japanese curse words? What business do you have with those?" Ashley laughed.

"Do you know any French curse words?" Charlotte asked her.

"Yeah...?" Ashley said and I laughed.

"Your mother will randomly switch to French when she's mad," I told Charlotte and laughed when Ashley nudged me. "Remind her of something stupid I've done."

"Like making out with Amber!" I almost stopped the car.

"Charlotte!? How do you even know about that!?"

"Charlotte, who told you that!? You know, that was not un bon moment pour moi. Il n'était pas tout le soleil et sucettes pour votre père. Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup plus vieux que deux, et je ne veux plus jamais vous entendre dire des choses comme ça." I tried to purse my lips to keep myself from laughing, but I couldn't help it. Charlotte and I both burst out laughing.

"Mommy! You're speaking like a foreigner!" Charlotte laughed. "Stop speaking Chinese!"

#Lorry's point of view  
I woke up in the morning and got ready for school, and I had to wake Sterling up. "Sterling. Hey, it's time to get up," I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna get up..." he mumbled.

"Come on. We have to go to school. We haven't been going," I told him. He sat up on his elbows and rubbed the tiredness from his green eyes. He got up and pulled his shirt on, and I could tell he was extremely tired. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. Just- tired..." He didn't say much to me. He kissed me before he left since I'd get to school after he would. Something was wrong with him, and you know that's never a good thing with Sterling. I got to school and saw Sterling wasn't at his locker, and his friends weren't either. It worried me a little bit. I was standing and talking to my friends, and my friend started asking random questions.

"Omg does Sterling have a six pack?" I started laughing.

"Yeah," I laughed. "He does."

"Where is he, anyway?" I looked back to his locker.

"I don't know. He didn't say much to me this morning."

"Are you guys in like- a fight or something?" my friend asked.

"No, last night we- never mind." When I did get home, Sterling was laying there on the couch with a blanket over him and he was watching the TV. "Hey, you alright?" I asked him even though he seemed fine.

"Yeah, I just- really didn't feel like going to school today." I put my keys on the table and my book bag down. "Come lay with me for a second? Please?" I gave a faint smile and laid next to him and he wrapped his arms around me to hold me there.

"What in the world are you watching?" He laughed at me.

"World's dumbest criminals." She laughed.

"Course you are. Hey, are your friends coming over later?"

"Yeah." Sterling laid on his back and I half laid on top of him, him still keeping his arms around me. I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder and he fell asleep holding me. We woke up with a start to someone screaming, and Sterling jumped to a sitting position on his hands and I sat up and saw his friends with their phones cracking up. "Dude, that wasn't funny!" Sterling told them and rubbed his eyes and they put their phones down.

"That's goin' on Facebook," one of them laughed.

"You took a video!?" They were all just cracking up. Sterling and I exchanged glances before just letting it go. Now was not the time to be messing with Sterling. Right now, he's vulnerable to have a breakout.

#Sterling's point of view  
My friends and I got settled and I was reading the comments on Facebook.

Omg that should be me laying with Sterling

My reaction: ...

Why couldn't Sterling have chosen me?

My reaction: because you're not Lorry

We were sitting and watching world's dumbest criminals, and I felt highly irritable. On this show, they do a countdown of the dumbest criminals from 20-1, and we were all laughing at the drunk guys talking back to the police officers. Then I was seriously mad as soon as they got to the number one criminal. Why? Because for this episode, they put the world's number one dumbest criminal as me.

***REVIEW! Or else... Yep, Sterling's gonna be hurtin' someone since he probably doesn't want to be reintroduced to the world that way... Don't people see how he's changed!? REVIEW!***


	563. Chapter 563 Worded

#Kai's point of view  
We left Blake at the castle, and Blake pretty much instantly fell in love with October, his sister. Nate said hi to Alex and I, and I couldn't help but to think of how he has kids with my daughter. Sometimes it gives me a weird feeling thinking about it. He was holding Lizzy when he greeted us, and she looked a lot like him. Alex and I got back in the car and I brought it up. "Hey, do you- do you ever think about how- Nate has kids with our daughter?" Alex just laughed.

"Ever think about how our son has a baby with more than one person?" she said. We both started laughing.

"And how the two girls-"

"That we know of," Alex interrupted to add.

"Yeah, exactly," I laughed. "The two girls he has children with are also the daughters of two of the greatest villains that ever lived in Ninjago."

"Except for the fact that Garmadon is good now... And he's actually somewhat normal..." Alex said like she was just now beginning to think about it. We both just started laughing about it.

"Okay, how is it that a girl that could not stand Sterling in the eighth grade because of his reputation of being a womanizer ended up dating him for probably no longer than a week and a half, and then she was engaged to him and now is the mother to his children, and they were only sixteen?" I said, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

"Sterling's just- Sterling. He has his moments and he learns his lessons." Alex sounded a bit distant. She sounded lost like she couldn't find her own thoughts, or maybe she was just lost in them. I glanced over at her since she didn't have much to say.

"Hey, are you alright?" She nodded without looking at me.

"I- I uh- think I forgot to take my medication this morning." Her depression.

"You did bring it with you, didn't you?" I asked being extremely concerned.

"Yeah, I didn't forget it. I- I have a question for you," she said even though she sounded uninterested in whatever the subject was. She seemed almost hesitant to ask. "Why- why do you love me?" She glanced over at me, wondering if I would actually answer. My mouth opened to say something, but my words were hesitant to come out.

"Because- no matter how- stupid or awful I was towards you, you- you were never the same way to me. You never once tried to get even and I never really heard one bad thing come out of your mouth, even about me."

"When'd you realize you loved me?"

"As soon as I realized all of that."

#Zane's point of view  
"Hey, Daddy? Were you and Mommy married last time you went to Japan?" Crissy asked me.

"No we were not. We were just beginning to date each other," I told her.

"How old were you, Daddy?"

"Maybe twenty four or five."

"How old are you now?" Kay and I both laughed.

"Twenty four thanks to the watch," I laughed.

"Forever young," Kay laughed.

"No kidding." When we did get to Japan, Kay seemed really sad and upset. I sat next to her and asked her what was wrong, but she was so upset she couldn't tell me.

#October's point of view  
My parents dropped Blake off, and I was happy because I want to spend time with my brother. I let Nate hold him, and it was funny seeing him hold his brother in law as I held Lizzy. The two of them were poking at each other and laughing and practically trying to eat each other. "What are we gonna do later tonight?" Nate asked me. I laughed.

"We can either be mischievous, or we can just find something else to do," I told him and laughed.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed early tonight. I haven't been feeling well," Nate told me. I cocked my head a little bit.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked and felt his forehead with the back of my hand.

"I don't know. I think I just have a cold or something." I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah, well, you're lucky. Unlike me, when I get sick, I get really sick. It's not just 'eh, I don't feel well.' It's more like 'eh, there's something seriously wrong with me.'" Nate laughed.

"Trust me, I remember. When I had to leave, you were as sick as hell," Nate said and we both laughed.

"I was also pregnant."

"Even better. No third child, right?" he laughed.

"Not if it's planned." We both laughed and I took my head off his chest and kissed him for maybe the next five minutes. I felt myself begin to laugh and I had to pull off of him. I laughed and he was laughing at me.

"What's wrong with you?" he laughed.

"Aren't you happy the paparazzi isn't allowed to get us from inside the castle?" He laughed and I kissed him again. Nate makes me feel even younger than eighteen.

#Sterling's point of view  
My friends were cracking up and laughing uncontrollably at it. Well world's dumbest criminal is about to hurt somebody. They began talking about me in the eighth grade and the comedians were making fun of me and talking about all the girls I had and threw out of my life and how I didn't even know their names. Then they started talking about me destroying half the world and me and Amber, calling her my 'partner in crime.' I looked at all my friends who were just laughing hysterically.

"You guys better shut your mouths before you lose them." Then they were able to contain theirselves because they knew I meant it. Then they showed the video of me being shot. They began making fun of my last words. Now someone was seriously about to get hurt.

***REVIEW! Or else... Wow not a smart move by the comedians... That isn't gonna turn out well... And someone help me find Japanese names and tell me if they're boy/girl? Maybe the baby will be born in Japan... REVIEW!***


	564. Chapter 564 Not Biological

#Sterling's point of view

My friends were silent, jaws dropped as they watched the TV. They all slowly looked over at me, scared of what I was going to do. The comedians were making fun of my last words. I stood up, and they all saw the furious expression in my eyes. "Sterling...? Sterling what're you gonna do, man?" Drake asked with a nervous tone in his voice. Drake's on trial for the death of Zach, and Ryan is there as a witness. They haven't called me in, and I hope they don't.

"I'm gonna kill them all!" My friends became frightened because they knew I'd do it.

"Oh shoot where are the royal guards!?" Ryan exclaimed and threw his arms out.

"We need the guards!" Drake yelled as soon as my eyes turned red.

"Are you crazy!? You can't call my own guards on me!" I yelled. He stood up so he could back away from me. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Sterling, calm down," Drake told me.

"Don't you ever tell me to calm down!" I snapped at him and I was ridiculously close to biting him, until I felt myself yanked away, and my arms tightened behind my back. I turned around and bared my fangs at the guard, and I frightened them so badly they slammed my head against the wall, and I lost consciousness.

#Lorry's point of view  
Logan had been gone for days, but I didn't think much of it. Maybe he got sent back to jail or something. I heard screaming and yelling and I ran to where Sterling and his friends were, and I heard everything go silent and I saw Sterling laying on the floor, and I immediately looked at the guard. "You knocked him unconscious!? What did you do!?"

"Slammed his head against the wall...?"

"Why!?"

"He was having an outbreak!" I sighed and looked down at Sterling. His friends left and I was sitting down on the floor with my back against the wall with Sterling's head on my lap. I stroked his hair and pushed it back every time it fell back in his face.

"Come on, Sterling. You need to wake up," I told him even though he probably couldn't hear me. He woke up, and his hand flew to his head and he let out a faint groan.

"My head hurts," he said in a half groan, half whine.

"You got your head slammed against a wall," I told him. He could barely open his eyes. "October and I sent a few guards to go and take care of the people who made fun of your last words." He shut his eyes again.

"Hey, Lorry?"

"Yeah?"

"...I miss Zach..."

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley was completely tired, so she just went to sleep once we got to the mansion. I really just want to give Ashley tomorrow tea, but she doesn't want to take it. Ashley doesn't always like taking the easy way out. I walked into our room and found her asleep on her stomach. I could tell she was really tired. I laid down next to her and she woke herself up a little bit as I laid next to her and she sat up on one elbow and wrapped one arm around my neck and I laid down and she put her other arm around my neck and I wrapped one arm around her waist and fell asleep.

I seriously didn't care if we slept the day away. Sometimes oversleeping feels nice, other times it just makes you feel even more tired when you wake up. I don't blame Ashley for being tired considering she's pregnant. If I think it's hard being a guy, I can't imagine what it's like being a girl. I must admit. Both have their flaws and especially hardships, but then again they have their benefits. So, I guess it actually just evens out and neutralizes. I began thinking about Dominic and Delaney. They're dead. They were murdered. I began thinking about the scroll. Is Charlotte really going to die?

#Cole's point of view  
As soon as we all stepped through the mansion doors, everyone's minds were flooded with memories; good and bad. We all stayed in the same rooms as last time. We put all the kids on the upper level, and the rest of us were on the level just below. We all just made the decision to sit around the first day and not move or do anything. Terra and I pretty much just slept. We slept facing each other and she had her head against my chest and I had my arms around her. I was just exhausted, and she was too. I hadn't realized we had been asleep for so long until Willow ran in and started jumping all over us. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" I tediously opened my eyes and Terra did too.

"Stop jumping on us, Willow," I told her.

"You've been sleeping for so long! We have to eat, you know," Willow told me. I sat up on my elbows.

"What time is it?"

"Seven!" I was quiet even though Willow was waiting for my response. I took a single glance at Willow's eyes and thought about how Willow was here last time we were in Japan. There was always a third person with the two of us, and that little girl is still here.

#Kai's point of view  
We told everyone not to wake us up if we were still asleep. We didn't care how late it was or if it'd throw our sleep off schedule. We'd probably end up becoming nocturnal humans. When we did wake up, it was maybe eleven or twelve at night. I felt completely rejuvenated, and I also felt completely wide awake and I knew I wasn't going back to sleep. I let go of Alex and sat up and rubbed the imaginary tiredness from my eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" I took my hands away from my eyes and looked at Alex as she sat up next to me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Perfectly fine. I just know I won't be going back to sleep anytime soon." Alex laughed.

"Same here."

"What're we gonna do then?" I asked her. She looked at the ceiling and bit her lower lip and then looked back at me. "You have an idea?" She nodded.

"Let's go to the beach."

"In our bathing suits? Won't that be super cold?"

"We'll go in our clothes, then." We both looked at each other and started laughing. We got up and put jeans on and I had to swallow a pearl and ran out and down the hallway and fled through the doors before we started laughing and ran through the empty streets. I felt my feet in the sand and Alex laughed and turned around and kissed me and I smiled and we kept running until I felt the water at my toes, and the two of us were still just laughing and goofing around. Alex held her arms around my neck and I was smiling at her.

"We gonna do this every night?" I laughed. She laughed and kissed me and I couldn't help but to kiss her back.

"Whatever feels silly," she told me. We both started laughing. I kissed her and we both had to try and hold our laughs in our chest and throat so it wouldn't mess the kiss up. Alex couldn't keep it in, and she had to pull off and laugh and I just laughed at her. Neither of us could keep it together.

#October's point of view  
Nate and I had gone to bed early, both being tired and Nate hasn't been feeling well. In the middle of the night, I felt him jump and I heard him scream. It startled me and I sat up next to him. "Hey, are you alright!?" I asked him and stroked his hair and saw he was crying and he was sweating and his hair was stuck to his feverish forehead.

"Th-this is why I'm a-afraid of sleep, October," he sobbed.

"What was your nightmare about?" I asked him, almost frightened of what he might say. He just shook his head, not wanting to look at me.

"I can't, October. I just can't," he cried. I rested his head on my shoulder and held it there and stroked his hair and his cheek, trying to get him to calm down. I just know there's something else dreadfully wrong with him.

#Zane's point of view  
Kay seemed to just stay in our room. She didn't seem real happy. She seemed sad. I walked into our room and found her just sitting on the bed and looking down, not wanting to look up. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her and sat next to her. She looked even further away from me. Tears were barely in her eyes. "What's wrong? We're in Japan, aren't you happy?"

"I am Zane, but- Japan's the place I discovered I was a robot, and- I was happy because you- you were too, but- now- I-" She couldn't seem to string her words together.

"What's the matter?"

"As a little girl, of course, I- I would've always wanted my own children, and-"

"We have Crissy, though," I told her. Kay looked over at me.

"I know, Zane, but- I can't- I can't have any biological children..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaw Kay :( I'm so sorry :( I'm sorry for a lot of you... REVIEW!***

And sorry it's been taking me so long to update :/ I've been busy...

Question: What has been your favorite moment throughout this entire story so far? You must answer before I update! REVIEW!


	565. Chapter 565 Not All Day

#Zane's point of view  
I could empathize with Kay. I knew what she meant. Neither of us can have biological children. We couldn't if we wanted to. Most every young girl or woman looks forward to having their first child, but finding out you're a robot is like someone telling you you're infertile. You just can't have kids. It's not possible. We have no genes, we have no DNA. "I'm sorry, Kay..." I put my arms around her and she rested her head on my shoulder as she began to silently cry. I wasn't sure what to tell her.

#October's point of view  
In the morning, Nate was a bit feverish, and he wasn't feeling well. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, and his hair was stuck to his forehead. He felt really hot, a bit too hot to lay up next to. "Hey, come on. I need you to get up for just a second." He got up and out of bed and I took him into the bathroom. "Lean over the sink," I told him, and he listened. I wet a cloth with water and placed it on the back of his neck. "You feeling alright?"

"I just feel a little bit sick," he told me. I stroked his hair for a second.

"Must've been some nightmare."

"I don't want to talk about it," he told me sickly. I sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You've done enough. I can never ask you to do anything, October."

"Why?"

"Because you're always doing things for other people. I can't ask you to do things for me."

"Are you saying I'm too kind?" I asked him. He gave a faint laugh.

"October, you're beyond kind just like you're beyond pretty."

#Kai's point of view  
Alex and I just stood and kissed each other under the stars, and the water was surprisingly a lot warmer at night. Alex pulled her lips off of mine even though I desperately wanted them back. "I love you," she laughed.

"I love you too," I laughed back before she kissed me again, and I was trying pretty hard not to fall over in the water. We were already both near soaking wet. I felt like a crazy stupid teenager beginning to fall in love. I felt brand new; I didn't just feel recycled. I could've just fallen asleep in the wet sand next to Alex, but I didn't. I would've given anything to, but we eventually wore ourselves out and ran back laughing to the mansion, throwing water everywhere. We both changed into dry clothes and got back into bed, and the sheets felt cool, and it made Alex and I both fall back to sleep with the smell of the ocean still in our noses and the sound of it in our ears wrapped up in each other's arms.

#Lloyd's point of view  
In the morning, Charlotte came running into our room and climbed in between Ashley and I so she could finish off her sleep. When we woke up, the room was filled and lit by pure sunlight, the same gold as Ashley's eyes. I sat up in bed and Ashley woke up along with Charlotte. Ashley sat up next to me and Charlotte sat on her lap, and she and Ashley had the same eyes. "Hey, Daddy? Can we go out to the ocean today?"

"A girl that lives out in the middle of the ocean all the time wants to go play in it," I laughed. Charlotte giggled.

"It's different on a beach, Daddy," she told me.

"The sand is somewhat dry rather than underwater?" I said. Charlotte and Ashley both laughed.

"Being on a beach is actually fun!" Ashley and I both laughed.

"You don't like living on the Bounty? It's like living on a cruise ship 24/7," I told her.

"Not if you don't have room service." Ashley and I both laughed. "And on a cruise ship, you don't know most people."

"Well maybe you should get to know them," Ashley told her.

"Just like Daddy got to know Amber?" Ashley and I exchanged glances. I looked back at Charlotte.

"Charlotte, no! Not like that. How do you even know about that?"

"I don't know. I have my sources."

"Well what are your sources?" I asked her.

"Well, when Amber came and attacked us while you were gone, she told me I should've been her daughter and that she made out with my daddy." I could feel my cheeks catch fire as the rest of my face became flushed and cold. I'm sure Ashley felt extremely awkward then. I would have to apologize to her for it later.

"Charlotte, you don't need to talk about things like that." Ashley wasn't looking at either of us.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow had come running into our room with a nightmare last night. I held her all throughout the night as she let out occasional sobs and a few tears, but I held her. I didn't want to let her go. She was having nightmares just like Terra used to. I don't know what her nightmares are about, but I don't want to ask her. Willow would tell us if she wanted to. In the morning, Willow woke up feeling fine, and she ran off to her own room. I wrapped my arms around Terra and she put her head in my neck and we fell back to sleep. I woke up a little bit later and left Terra alone and got Collin and went into the living room with everyone, not bothering to eat anything. "Hey, where's Terra at?" Nya asked.

"Omg she's not pregnant is she?" Alex asked and everyone started laughing.

"No, she's not," I laughed. "She'll probably sleep a lot, though."

"Not as much as last time, right?" Jay asked.

"No, Jay. I hope not." Everyone except Nya laughed, and I remembered she wasn't with us last time. Lloyd and Ashley weren't in here, and Charlotte wasn't either. A lot of the kids were still asleep. After a little while, I got back up and set Collin down and went to go and check on Terra. I walked into our room and sat next to her, and she woke up and sat up next to me. "Are you feeling alright? You're not pregnant, are you?" She laughed and pushed her hair out of her hair.

"No, I'm not," she laughed. "Definitely not. Just tired. How's Willow? Have you checked on her?" I shook my head. "It was really sweet of you to hold her all last night." She smiled at me, and I gave her a smile back. She put her hand on my cheek and we leaned into each other until our lips shut the gap between us. We could've just sat there and made out forever, but Willow came running in, interrupting us.

"Come on, you guys. You can't just sit in here and do whatever you're doing all day!" she told us and kept running. Terra and I exchanged glances and just laughed.

#Sterling's point of view  
Later that night, I was sitting on the couch, and I was making out with Lorry, which you should know by now is nowhere near unusual for us, and Sarah walked in and I pulled off to look at her. "You have a visitor," she told me. I got up and followed Sarah.

"Who is it?" I asked her.

"She told me not to tell you." I went downstairs and I saw Wednesday.

"You!? What are you doing here!?" She didn't look mean or forceful or angry.

"Dad, please. I don't want to hurt anybody. I'm sorry." I didn't believe her.

"That's what you told me the last time you showed up here, and then you went and helped your mother put me under her spell!" She stood up and walked to me, and she looked straight into my eyes.

"I mean it this time, Dad. I- I want to be more like you. I wanna start over, but I want your help."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I want you to turn me back to my normal age. I want you to raise me here in the castle. I want to be with you." Am I really about to let her stay here in the castle?

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg Sterling! If you do, how's Lorry gonna react!? REVIEW!***

Ps I'm building a Lego Ninjago set with my bro right now :) he got the giant one with the 4 headed dragon and the great devourer... REVIEW!

Question: if you were a ninja, what color and element would you be?


	566. Chapter 566 Tell Me You Love Me

#Sterling's point of view  
I didn't know what to do. If I let her stay, how's Lorry going to react? This is my daughter, though. "I- I don't have the watch." She pulled it out of her pocket and gave it to me. "Where-"

"There's no one aboard the Bounty, and I knew you wouldn't have it," she told me. I looked down at the watch. I looked up at her.

"How old are you? What's your real age?"

"My birthday's three months before yours. I was born just before your sixteenth birthday."

"I'm guessing you're about two and a half then," I said like I was paying no attention, just staring down at the watch. I felt myself clench the watch in my fist, and I reversed Wednesday's age. I didn't realize my eyes were shut until I heard Wednesday's voice.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and looked down at Wednesday. Her hair wasn't as red anymore. It was long and straight, and it looked a bit brownish. It wasn't as red. Her eyebrows had always been brown and her eyelashes dark.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine." I pursed my lips for a second before I looked over at Sarah. "Sarah, could you- could you please take care of-" I almost didn't say Wednesday because it didn't feel real. I had to look down at her to make sure this was real. "Wednesday?" Wednesday went off with Sarah, and I went back upstairs and found Lorry on her phone probably texting or something. I sat down next to her and she put her phone down.

"Hey, who was it?" I sighed and sat forward and put my hands over my face. "What's wrong?" I looked at her.

"Lorry, you're not going to like this- at all."

"What?"

"Wednesday's living at the castle now." Lorry tensed up and looked away from me, unable to react. She seemed somewhat mad and shocked and confused.

"Oh my god, Sterling!" She jumped up and sort of paced for a second before she stopped and put her hands in her hair.

"Lorry, I'm sorry!" I stood up. "She's my daughter! What was I supposed to do!?" She turned around to look at me.

"She's your baby with Amber, Sterling! You're eighteen and already a father with two people!"

"One of those two people are you!" I could barely see Lorry's lip quiver. I knew she was going to cry. "Oh god Lorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Tears began to fall down her cheeks and I held her in my arms and allowed her to cry into my chest. "I'm so sorry, Lorry. I know how you feel. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I love you so much and I never want you to doubt that. Dear god it's a wonder how I ended up with you. I'm the luckiest person in the world. Better yet, most fortunate. I love you, Lorry," I told her as I stroked her hair.

"I- I love you too, Sterling," she said through choppy breathing and sounding congested. "Can we please go to bed? Please?"

"Of course we can. Come on."

#Cole's point of view

We were all up pretty late sitting in the living room and laughing. Even the kids were out here. "Hey, have you guys ever been to the beach at night?" Alex asked with what could be mistaken for a mischievous smile.

"No, why?"

"Oh my gosh it's so much fun," she laughed.

"The water's a lot warmer at night," Kai added. Terra and I exchanged glances before looking back to the group.

"Well then, why don't we go?"

"There's a catch," Alex said. It made me nervous for a second. "We have to go in our clothes."

"You mean like- jeans?" She nodded. I started laughing. "Sounds like a plan." Before I knew it, we were all running and laughing down to the beach, and we were all lucky not to trip or fall over. We had left the kids back at the mansion, putting Cindy and Willow in charge. As soon as I felt the sand beneath my feet, the memories of Japan came flooding back to me, but as good memories; the best memories I'd ever had. I grabbed Terra and she shrieked as I threw her over my shoulder.

"Aaah! Put me down!" she screamed but couldn't help but to laugh. I ran and threw her into the ocean, and she jumped up, soaking wet, laughing and I ran and she chased me. She managed to get her hand on my shoulder and she turned me around and kissed me and started laughing and had to pull off. Maybe Japan'll go better than I thought.

#Zane's point of view

Kay stood so the water would rush up about a millimeter from her toes, and then it'd recede. I knew why she didn't want to get into the water; it isn't because she's a nindroid, it's where she discovered she was one. She was in a shark attack. I put my hand on her shoulder and stood next to her. "Hey, it's alright. You can go into the water. Nothing's gonna happen. I promise." She still blankly stared at the water. She didn't want to move. I didn't want to just pick her up and throw her in. It wouldn't feel right. I saw her foot barely lift up and move, and her feet met the water, and I could almost feel a chill go up her back. I stood in front of her and held her hands as if I was trying to guide her. "Come on. It's okay." She moved like she was hypnotized, but she was making progress. She didn't seem to realize we were in water until it rushed around her ankles, and she screamed and ran. "Kay!" I had to pick up my feet and chase after her. Now I just feel awful for her.

#Kai's point of view

Alex stood with her head on my shoulder and I had one arm around her waist and she had one around my neck. "Remember last time we were here October was with us?" We both laughed.

"And Sterling was off trying to figure out how to kill us?" We both laughed again.

"I miss our kids," she said.

"I'm just glad we have kids."

"Glad you're the father to my kids."

"Glad you're the mom to my kids," I laughed.

"Hey, Kai?"

"What?"

"If I was hideous, and if I had health issues and I had no self esteem, would you have ever loved me just the same?"

"I wouldn't have viewed you the same, but I'd love you any way you came." Alex laughed.

"And if I told you I hated you?"

"I have know idea what I'd do." Alex and I both laughed. "I want you to count the stars." Alex took her head off my shoulder and looked at me, a bit puzzled.

"What for?"

"Just do it," I laughed. "I want you to count the stars." Alex looked at the sky.

"But- Kai, they're uncountable!"

"Well then, that's how much I love you."

#Sterling's point of view

I woke up in the middle of the night and it felt like I had swallowed an ocean full of vinegar rather than salt. I sat up and I felt the ocean behind my eyes, and I had to empty it. I had drowned myself in regret and my own tears and disgust. Lorry woke up. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked me softly and sat up next to me. I didn't say anything to her as my hands covered my face, but she knew I was crying. "Hey, come here." She gently caressed my head and stroked my cheek and ran her fingers through my hair as I cried with my head resting against her shoulder and my forehead against her neck.

"I- I feel so bad, L-Lorry!" I sobbed. "I feel s-so bad for dragging you into my life, and I- I-"

"It's okay, Sterling," she told me. I didn't listen to her.

"I- I killed my s-sister, and I- I hurt so many innocent people, and I- I wanted to hurt myself," I cried and was continuously sucking in air.

"Hey, hey. Calm down," she told me.

"I don't see how you can l-love me," I sobbed. "I- I did things in the eighth grade that I can n-never undo. I- I would go and- and I- I would do the same thing with other girls that I did with Amber," I cried. She continued to hold me and try to comfort me as I cried and I continued to tell her every stupid thing I had done so she could determine wether she still wanted to be with me or not. "When I was j-just in the eighth grade, I- I was already drinking, and I- I- I was sneaking out and doing things I sh-should've never done," I cried.

"Hey, hey. It's okay," she told me and continued to stroke and kiss my cheek and run her fingers through my hair. "You're a completely different person now, okay? That's not you anymore. You died and you had your slate wiped clean. You're not the same, Sterling. I forgive you for everything. Everyone does. It's like it never happened. It's okay, Sterling, calm down," she told me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you, L-Lorry," I told her. "I dont s-see how you can l-love an idiot like me," I sobbed.

"You're not an idiot, Sterling. I may hate you more but I'll never love you any less."

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley began feeling sick, and she would have to hunch over and hold her stomach. I knew something was wrong with her. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I need to go back to the mansion, Lloyd. I'm not feeling at all well..." I took Ashley back, and she ran to the bathroom and got sick. I can't imagine what pregnancy's like or why women don't mind going through it. I love my children, I honest to god do, but having to go through that? I couldn't imagine. Ashley just went and laid in bed, and I went and decided to lay with her. "Lloyd, do you love me?" I couldn't believe she asked that.

"Of course I love you, Ashley," I told her, and I meant it.

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're sweet and you're kind and- you're just- you're like the sun, and I'm the moon. I can't shine very bright without you."

"How much do you love me?"

"Farther than space goes."

"To infinity and beyond?"

"To beyond and past infinity."

#Sterling's point of view

I hadn't realized I had fallen back asleep with Lorry wrapped in my arms until Sarah had come in to wake me up extremely early in the morning, and the stars were still resting in the sky.

"It's Wednesday," she told me. It worried me for a second, and I got up and went down to Wednesday's room. She was crying and she was upset, and I sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"I had a nightmare," she told me.

"Wanna tell me what the nightmare was about?" She shook her head. "No?"

"Uh uh..." She sounded pretty upset and congested.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?" She nodded. I laid down next to her and she kept her head buried in my chest as I tried to comfort her. Wednesday's not the daughter I thought she was. She's nothing like I thought she was. Then she said something I swear I'll never forget; something I barely knew how to respond to.

"I love you, Daddy."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaawww...! Just review! REVIEW!***


	567. Chapter 567 Tell Me Why

#Sterling's point of view  
I felt my heart stop. It stopped beating for a second. Did Wednesday really just say that to me? I had to dig my own fangs into my own lip to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. "I- I love you too, Wednesday..." It felt so strange saying that, but it was like a weight had been taken off my shoulders. It felt almost relieving to say that. Wednesday buried her head deeper into my chest, and I held her a bit tighter. I felt myself faintly smile as I fell asleep. I woke up about three hours later, and it was still extremely early in the morning. Wednesday was still asleep, and I smiled and slipped away from her and got in bed with Lorry. She woke up just enough so she could wrap her arms around my neck and rested her head by my neck and I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until Ashley woke with a jolt, waking me up, and ran to the bathroom and got sick. I picked up my phone and looked at the time. It was nine in the morning. I could hear Ashley's faint gags. I put my phone down and got up and went to the bathroom and rubbed Ashley's back. I felt so awful for her. She eventually did vomit, and luckily, she didn't have much in her stomach. Ashley sat next to me in bed miserably with her head against my shoulder as I tried to comfort her. "Do you feel any better now?" I asked her a bit softly.

"A little bit," she said like she had lost her voice.

"Do you want to just stay in here for a little while?" She nodded with a sick expression in her eyes and on her face. She pecked me on the lips twice as I got up and she laid down as I walked across the room. I opened the door and found Charlotte standing there about to do the same thing. "Hey, Charlotte. What're you doing here?"

"Where's Mommy?" she asked as I stepped out and closed the door.

"Mommy isn't feeling well."

"Will you pick me up?" Charlotte asked and stretched her arms up to me. I picked her up and carried her into the living room with me. Kay, Zane, Jay and Nya were all already in here.

"Hey, where is everybody?" I asked as I sat down with Charlotte.

"Probably still asleep," Zane said.

"Should be no surprise for Cole and Terra," Jay laughed. I didn't quite get it.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Terra was sleeping a ton and she and Cole were always late to everything because she was a few weeks pregnant with Willow, but none of us knew that," Kay told me.

"Really?" Nya asked. Kay nodded. "Where's Ashley?"

"Sleeping and not feeling well because she's pregnant," I laughed.

#Kai's point of view  
I had faintly smiled all throughout my sleep, and if you asked me why, I'd tell you it was because I had Alex in my arms. It's one thing I can't lie about. Alex and I woke up at the same time, and she turned to face me, and I was still holding her close. She ran her thumb over my eyebrow. "Why do you have a scratch in your eyebrow?" she asked. I laughed.

"Fights." She laughed.

"Why does Jay have a scratch trough his eyebrow?" she asked. I laughed thinking about it.

"Probably scratched himself on a sowing needle." Alex laughed and I laughed at her. "Either that or he lost a fight with a girl." We both laughed.

"I like the scratch in your eyebrow. It makes you seem more like- you," she laughed.

"And if Jay didn't have his?"

"He'd still be Jay."

"Still an idiot?"

"Always an idiot." I laughed.

"Why do you love me so much?" I asked in a leftover laugh.

"Because you're Kai!" she laughed. "Why do you love me so much?" she asked and laid on top of me.

"Because you're gorgeous, you're pretty, nice, and you're an amazing kisser."

"What makes you say that?" she laughed. I picked my head up a little bit and kissed her and rested it back when she kissed me back, and I pulled off with a smile.

"That's what makes me say that." She faintly laughed and kissed me again. You should know by now why I love her.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow's been a bit restless here in Japan. I sat with her in her room in an attempt to comfort her for a little while, but I woke up in my own bed with Terra with me. I got up and out of bed and pulled my sweatpants on and laid back down next to Terra, and she woke up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Why does your hair always fall in your eyes?" she asked and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Because of the way it's cut." Terra laughed.

"What is it that you love about me?" I seemed to think for a second.

"Hmmm... Maybe it's the way your eyes shine, or maybe it's the way your hair falls over your shoulders, or maybe it's the way you make a person feel," I said and smiled as Terra laughed. "Or maybe it's just the way you can kiss people."

"I can't kiss without you," she told me and we both laughed. She leaned into me and kissed me and I turned to my back and she laid on top of me. I heard the door open, and Terra and I separated.

"Whoa, there, you two. Take it easy."

"Jay!" I yelled. Jay ran off laughing and I looked back to Terra.

"Well at least he didn't tell us to get a room," she said.

"We're in a room," I told her. She laughed and kissed me with a smile on her face and pulled off a little bit, a small giggle still in her voice.

"I know," she laughed and then kissed me again.

#Sterling's point of view  
Lorry and I had to go to school, and I sat in class and my friends were around me. Behind me, next to me, and in front of me. The teacher asked for homework, and of course, I didn't have it. "Sterling, why don't you have your homework?" the teacher asked me.

"Uh... Well, you see, I was busy." Everyone let out a small laughed.

"Really? Doing what?" The teacher crossed her arms.

"Wait, first, can I start calling you Ms. Mengledorff?" Everyone just started laughing, and my face was totally straight, and I gave a sarcastic thinking face.

"No, you cannot! What were you doing last night so that you couldn't do your homework?"

"I don't know... You kinda look like a Mengledorff..." Everyone laughed again.

"Sterling Ryder Flamy!" I sank in my seat.

"Don't call me by my full name!" I half whined. Everyone laughed.

"Then don't call me by my fake name."

"Sure thing, Aaron Jennifer Smith." Everyone burst out laughing. The teacher's jaw dropped.

"How did you even know my middle name!?"

"I do my research," I laughed. She pointed to the door.

"Get out of my classroom."

"But I have to learn!" I sarcastically complained. The teacher glared at me.

"Sterling, you're impossible to teach."

"What makes you say that?"

"Why don't you go ask the fifteen girls you have children with?" Everyone snickered and oohed.

"I don't have children with fifteen people! Just two..." Everyone laughed. "I am so sorry for being a chick magnet."

"I'm sure you are." When class was over, I went to my locker and put my book away to get out my other one and Lorry walked up to me.

"Have fun in class?" she laughed. I just looked at her.

"What do you think?" She just laughed and I laughed at her and she put her hand on my cheek as we leaned into each other and I stood and made out with her. A minute or two later, I felt something tug at my leg, and I had to pull off of Lorry and look down and I jumped and hit my head against my locker when I saw it was Wednesday. "Wednesday!? What the heck are you doing here!? In a high school!?" She cocked her head and fluttered her eyelashes.

"I missed you back at the castle, Daddy." I set my books down and picked her up and held her.

"I miss you at school, but this school is no place for a child your age."

"Why? Is it because there's kissing everywhere?" Lorry started laughing, and I looked at her. I looked back at Wednesday."

"Exactly. How'd you get here anyway?"

"Wings." I laughed and thought for a second.

"Hey, do you mind helping me out with something?" Wednesday cocked her head.

"What?" I looked at Lorry.

"You have your makeup with you?" She pulled it out of her purse and held it up, and the two of us smirked and looked at Wednesday. Lorry and I had the next class together, and the teacher began talking when Wednesday came screaming like a maniac into the room with wet hair over her face, and she looked like a freaky zombie demon thing since we covered her face in freaky makeup. Everyone jumped up and screamed at the top of their lungs as Lorry and I about fell over laughing. The teacher was so startled she fell out of her chair. Wednesday had backed everyone up into the corner as they let out blood curling screams.

"Sterling, Lorry, why are you laughing!?" the teacher asked.

"It's just Sterling's daughter!" Lorry laughed. The teacher was mad. Real mad. When class was over, I hugged Wednesday and high fived her.

"That was awesome, Wednesday," I told her.

"Can we do that again?"

"Maybe some other time. You should probably go back to the castle now, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy! Are you coming home soon?"

"I'll leave early."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She hugged me.

"Bye bye." She took off and I looked back to Lorry and saw she was smiling. I got home, and Wednesday immediately ran up to greet me. "Daddy!" She ran to me and I picked her up and she hugged me. I couldn't believe I would've ever been happy to see Wednesday. Later that night, I was sitting with Lorry and the TV was on and Ash was asleep on my stomach. He began to whine and whimper and started to squirm.

I rubbed his back and tried to comfort him. "Hey, it's okay, buddy. Daddy's right here." I pulled his blanket further up on him and he resettled himself and fell back to sleep. Lorry rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her on the lips for a second before rested my head gently against hers. About thirty minutes later, Sarah came in and told me there was someone at the door. She said she didn't know who because she didn't open the door. I gave Ash to Lorry and rushed downstairs to see who it was. I had barely realized who was at the door until she had a gun at my heart.

"I want my daughter back." Amber.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! No no no! You can't take Wednesday away! But Sterling has a gun at his heart! What's he supposed to do!? REVIEW!***


	568. Chapter 568 Beached

#Sterling's point of view  
I glared at her with my hand on the door and her gun at my heart. "You can shoot me, but you're not taking my daughter away from me." She was pulling the trigger on the gun, but something stopped her.

"Mommy?" She dropped the gun and looked at Wednesday in shock.

"What did you do to her!?" she asked and stepped around me and into the castle, making her way to Wednesday.

"I turned her back to her normal age," I told her.

"What did you do that for!?" she asked and whipped around, the gun pointed at me.

"She wanted me to." She looked down at Wednesday.

"Why!?" Wednesday was clearly terrified.

"I- I wanted to stay here with him," she told her. "I want him to raise me." She pointed the gun at Wednesday, and I snapped.

"Don't you dare shoot her!" I screamed and slammed Amber to the wall by her neck. "I swear that if you hurt my family, I will make you beyond sorry," I told her with the death glare across my face. I took the gun from her as she struggled to breathe. I held it at her head. "Now get out of my house." I pushed her out of the door and slammed it shut, and Wednesday had a nervous breakdown and began to cry. "Hey, come here. It's alright." She walked over to me and I picked her up and she cried into my shoulder. "You need to go to bed, okay? I'll come and check on you later, alright?" She nodded. "Good night," I said and set her down and she ran off to her room. I found the head of the royal guards. "Put the entire castle on lockdown. Amber might be showing up soon. Keep an eye on Wednesday." He told me he understood and I went and sat back with Lorry, and Ash was being restless and crying a little bit as Lorry held him.

"Hey, look," she told him. "Daddy's back," she said as I sat back down next to her. Ash's eyes were red from crying, and he had a pouty look on his face. He reached out to me and I took him and he rested his head on my stomach and I put his blanket back over him and he resettled himself and fell asleep. Lorry laughed. "Oh my goodness, he's just like you," she laughed.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're both just lazy," she laughed.

"Well, I don't know about him, but I like kissing people." She laughed.

"Is that so?" she laughed and brushed my cheek with her hand.

"Yeah." She laughed and our lips closed the remaining space between the two of us.

"Oh, you two knock it off or get a room," October laughed as she walked through with Nate. I looked at her.

"Where are you two going?" I asked her.

"Just out somewhere."

"This late?"

"It's only ten," she said.

"Well, then I guess it depends on how long you two are gonna be gone," I said.

"Just an hour or two." They began to leave, but October stopped. "And- if something's wrong with Griffon, Lizzy or Blake, promise me you'll call me."

"Sure thing, Sis." She laughed and left with Nate.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex and I eventually did get out of bed. We went into the living room and sat with everyone else with the exception of a few people. "Hey, Jay? Why do you have a scratch through your eyebrow?" Alex asked like she was a bit loopy. Everyone just laughed.

"Oh... Well, you see, I-" he looked over at me. "Why do you have a scratch in your eyebrow?" he asked, clearly to change the subject.

"Because I got in a fight with a ton of other guys, why do you have yours?" I asked. I could tell Jay was hoping for a different answer.

"Well, you see, I- I uh..."

"Was it from your sowing needle?" I asked and everyone started laughing.

"What? N-no!"

"A fight that you got in with a couple of girls?"

"No!"

"A couple of pre-k-ers?"

"No!"

"Oh, 'xcuse me. Kindergarteners?"

"No!"

"Oo! Oo! Let me guess let me guess!" Alex said and laughed. "You got in a fight with a-"

"Unless you're about to say a bunch of guys, then no!" Jay said. Nya started laughing.

"Did you get it from a bunch of guys?" she asked. Jay sighed.

"No..." Everyone just laughed and asked him no further questions about it. Alex laid down and rested her head on my lap and I stroked her hair. It was soft and felt like silk. My hands moved over the waves in her hair, making me feel like my hand was drifting with the ocean. Alex has been wanting her mermaid tail back, but I don't know how to give it back to her. After a little while, it felt like my hand was in butter, and I moved my hand to her cheek, and it felt like a baby's skin. I felt Alex's hand on my cheek and I looked down at her.

"You alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're acting like you're hypnotized."

"You're the one hypnotizing me."

#Lloyd's point of view  
I went to check on Ashley, and she was already up and she had jeans on. "Hey, you feeling okay now?"

"I threw up again, and I feel fine now," she laughed. I laughed at her and held my arms around her waist. She put her forehead against mine. "Maybe we should take Charlotte to the beach?"

"Let's do it." I got Charlotte and we ran down to the beach, and I picked Charlotte up as she screamed and laughed and threw her out into the water. She jumped up and hugged my legs, laughing like crazy. I picked her up and she put wet sand in my hair, and it fell over my face. "Charlotte!" Charlotte just laughed and I smiled at her and threw her back into the ocean. Ashley laughed and kept her hand on my shoulder. If this is was my family's like now, I can't wait to meet the munchkin Ashley's carrying.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow had been sick all day, and we never took her to the beach. Japan seems to have the weirdest effect on Willow. That night, Willow had gathered up the strength for us to take her to the beach, so we did, and she seemed to be feeling so much better. We ran laughing through the streets, and Willow was even running ahead of us. "Willow!" Terra laughed. "Slow down!" Willow just laughed, and she ran down the boardwalk, and we had caught up to her. She went down the steps, and as soon as her feet touched the sand, she stopped breathing. "Willow?"

"Willow, what's wrong?" I asked frantically. Her face began turning red, and her eyes didn't look normal. "Willow!?" I grabbed her and carried her bridal style and Terra and I ran, trying not to trip on our own feet. "Where's the hospital!?"

"I don't know!" Terra spread out her wings and jumped into the air. "Over there!" I followed Terra and she landed and we ran through the hospital doors, and doctors saw us and how frantic we were and took Willow from us. Terra and I had no idea what had just happened. The doctor came back to us about five minutes later, and he gave us news we didn't know the cause of.

"Your daughter's dead."

***REVIEW! Or else... There has to be a twist! Willow can't die! Name suggestions for Ashley's baby? Gender? REVIEW!***


	569. Chapter 569 Love and Life

#Cole's point of view  
It was awful seeing them try to bring Willow back. Terra couldn't take it. She took off running down the hall, and I chased her. "Terra!" She was hysterical. It was like she had gone crazy. I held her as she cried. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down. It'll all be fine. I promise."

"And what if it's not!?" she cried.

"It will be. I should probably go call the guys and let them know what's going on, okay?" She nodded. They better bring Willow back.

#Kai's point of view  
We all sat in the living room together and we had the TV on, and Alex picked up the remote and changed the channel to the news, and she jumped to a sitting position when she saw who was on the TV. It was October! The news reporter was saying the queen of Ninjago was at some place and was up on stage getting ready to sing. Alex and I exchanged glances, and everyone seemed shocked. October was in a black dress, and I must admit, it was a little short, but she looked really good in it. She had a fedora in her hand, and the song 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding began playing, and October began dancing exactly like she did in the beginning of the video throughout the entire song as she sang. She had a fedora instead of a tambourine in her hand, and October sounded exactly like Ellie did. She danced just like she did, too.

When she was done, you could see Nate with her, and she kissed him. Alex and I both smiled at our daughter. We flipped channels again. "Dang, your daughter can sing," Lloyd laughed.

"She got the best genes from the best mom," I laughed. Alex laughed and nudged me.

"Oh, stop."

"You're just modest," I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Don't make me bite your tongue." She laughed and I kissed her to see how long she could kiss me without laughing. She could barely do it, and I could feel her giggle as I kissed her.

"And you're just stupid," she laughed, and I laughed because I knew she was kidding.

"Stupid is as stupid does," I laughed as I leaned in and kissed her again.

#October's point of view  
As Nate and I walked back to the castle, I had Nate's coat and his arm draped over my shoulders. "What're we gonna do when we get back to the castle?" I asked him.

"You kiddin' me? I'm going to bed," he laughed.

"I guess I'll be going with you, then," I laughed.

"You know, you're the only girl I've ever kissed," he told me.

"And?"

"I'm glad about it." I just laughed.

"You are nothing like my brother," I laughed.

"What makes you say that?" he asked in a laugh.

"Oh my goodness, my brother has made out with at least seventy five girls."

"That's an exaggeration," Nate laughed.

"Wanna bet?" I laughed.

"You're actually being serious?"

"As serious as death," I laughed. Nate laughed at me.

"Okay, if he's made out with that many girls, how many girls has he actually gotten himself into 'trouble' with?" Nate asked, nervous of my response. I just laughed.

"I am not even gonna go there," I laughed. "I just know he regrets everything he's ever done. I mean- probably- probably a lot. I just- I don't think Amber and Lorry have been the only ones. As a matter of fact, I don't think they have been. Sterling had to tell Lorry everything because he had to. He wanted to marry her, and he had to tell her everything so she could determine wether she still wanted to be with him or not."

"How did she let all of that go?"

"Because he died and he was forgiven, and he had a slate completely covered in chalk of different colors, but he had his slate wiped totally clean. She wanted to give him a second chance, so she did," I told him as I thought about it. Sterling's so happy now. He has a wife and he has kids, and he wouldn't give them up for the world. He would give his own life for anyone of them. He would even give his life for me...

#Sterling's point of view

I put Ash to bed, and I went to go get in bed with Lorry, but I stopped. I remembered I had told Wednesday I'd check on her. I went down to her room and I saw her sound asleep, causing me to smile. Maybe Wednesday isn't so bad after all.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Cole called me, and he told me Willow was dead and they were trying to bring her back. "Alright, I'll be there in a second," I told him and hung up.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked me as we sat in the living room with everyone.

"Willow's dead. They're trying to bring her back."

"How's she dead!?" Ashley exclaimed and sat forward.

"They don't know."

"Willow's dead...?" Everyone looked to the doorway, and Charlotte was right there. She looked like she might break down crying. We knew what she was about to do.

"Charlotte, don't you-!" She took off running and charged through the doors and Ashley and I jumped up and chased after her. "Charlotte! Get back here!" I yelled as we ran through the streets. She jumped up into the air and flew.

"How's she flying!?" Ashley said frantically. "I've never even taught her!" She jumped up into the air and flew after her.

#Ashley's point of view  
I caught up to her and flew up beside her. "How're you flying!? I've never even taught you!" She was crying.

"Willow taught me!" She flew ahead of me, and I had to fly after her. She got way ahead of me. I'm pregnant. I can't be going things like this. Lloyd and I ran through the doors, and we spotted Charlotte running down the hallway.

"Why must her element be love!?" I said. We ran after her, but we were too late. Charlotte was hanging over Willow's bed.

"Your parents already lost your sister. I'm not letting them use you," she told her.

"Charlotte! Don't-!" But it was too late. She had given her life for Willow's.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! No no no no no! Something's not right! REVIEW!***

And to the person who wrote this on the first chapter of this story:

Man, I always hated this chapter. The rest are okay I guess.

You hate the first chapter? The rest of the chapters are okay? Well, I'll tell you what's okay. Go shove your negative comments somewhere else cause I sure as hell don't wanna hear em.

oh, and PS: I hope you know that my first chapter has over 12,000 views alone as of right now, and I don't need you to ruin that for me. My story has over 105,000 views altogether. I don't need negative comments like yours ruining it for me. I love my many reviewers and viewers, and I want to give you all a HUGE thank you. I don't even know how to thank you. you guys have made my story what it is now :) thank you guys so much. you have no clue what it means to me, and I hope you guys keep it up :)

And to cole lover 19:

It's okay! :)

REVIEW!


	570. Chapter 570 Not So Well

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley broke down crying, and I grabbed her and held her as I felt tears on my own cheeks. Did Charlotte really just do that? "Why did Charlotte do that!?" Ashely cried. I didn't know how to respond. I just shook my head. Cole and Terra came back, and they saw Willow alive, but they saw Charlotte dead.

"Lloyd, what happened?" Terra asked me.

"Our- out daughter just gave her life to Willow's..." Ashley cried. Cole and Terra didn't know how to act or respond to what was going on at the moment.

#Cole's point of view  
We wanted to jump around because our daughter was alive, but it'd be awful to do so since Lloyd's daughter just gave her life to Willow. I didn't know what to tell them. We walked in to see Willow, but she was just staring at Charlotte like she was mesmerized. "Willow? Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I- I'm the one that brought Charlotte to existence, and I- she just gave her life to me...?" Terra and I had never even thought about it. Willow had made that nightmare come true. She's the one who brought Charlotte here when she was nothing but a newborn, and Willow was dead, and the girl she practically gave existence to just gave her life back to her. Terra and I looked at each other. This was so not happening.

#Kai's point of view  
I texted October to make sure Blake was alright, and she texted back saying he was sound asleep. I smiled knowing he was okay. I rested my head on Alex's shoulder, and she stroked my cheek. "Are you tired?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said a bit tiredly. She laughed and kissed the top of my head and continued stroking my cheek.

"We can go to bed soon," she told me. "Or we could go right now."

"I'm a bit worried about Willow, though. I kinda wanna know what happened," I told her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," she told me. "If you're tired we should go to bed."

"Alright, let's go." We got up and said goodnight to everybody and I got in bed and immediately felt even more tired than before. You know that feeling where you're exhausted, and then you go and get in bed, and the sheets are cool and you feel like you could just die and go to heaven? Yeah... Alex laughed at me and laid next to me. "Oh my goodness you really are exhausted," she laughed and stroked my hair. I could barely keep my eyes open to look at her.

"You have no idea," I said without any energy whatsoever. Alex laughed and kissed me and we just fell asleep.

#October's point of view  
I took all of my makeup off, and I rarely wear makeup because everyone says I look gorgeous without it. I brushed out my hair and watched how it bounced back to a curl after the brush went through it. I hadn't realized I was brushing my hair in the same spot until Nate pointed it out. "You know you've been brushing your hair in the same spot for the past few minutes, right?" I started laughing and I looked at him from the bathroom.

"Shut up," I laughed. I turned back to the mirror. "I've just- been looking at my curly hair. Sometimes I wish I had straight hair." Nate got up and walked over to me because I could see him in the mirror, but I didn't directly look at him.

"October." I looked up to his eyes in the mirror and then turned around to look at his real eyes. "Your hair's gorgeous, and so are you. I like it better than straight hair. Look, I have straight hair," he said with a small laugh. I smiled at him.

"You're so cute," I laughed.

"I don't even have words to describe you. Beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, kind, generous- they come nowhere close to begin to describing you. I never want to see you straighten your hair or wish you were someone else or look like someone else because you have no idea how many girls and women out there are wishing they were you or were as gorgeous as you." I could feel myself smile. Nate always knows how to make me smile and make me feel good about myself.

"I love you," I felt myself tell him a bit softly and kissed him. I could barely feel him smile as his lips curved upwards, and I could feel myself do the same. I finished brushing out my hair while Nate lay half passed out on the bed, and I laughed at him. I laid next to him and he pulled me close to him so I was laying right up against him, and he held his arms tightly around me.

"Hey, October? Can you promise me something?" he asked me with his forehead against mine. I ran my fingers through his hair and moved my hand down to his cheek and looked into his eyes that I could barely see in the dark. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I can swear to you I'll never leave."

#Lorry's point of view  
I sat up in bed with my legs crossed, and I was sitting forward and looking down at my phone texting, checking Facebook, and whatever else it is that most teenage girls do on their phone. Sterling walked in, and I could see his angel wings. I could tell he was tired when he just stood there and put his hands over his face. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked him. He didn't really respond. I got up and walked up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder, and he seemed really tense. "Oh my god you're really tense," I told him. He took his hands off his face and turned around to look at me, and he looked tired and he looked depressed. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel like an idiot," he told me.

"Why?" I asked him, looking straight into his icy green eyes. He stretched his wings out to its full wingspan of fifteen feet.

"These are just a reminder of how stupid I am."

"They're a reminder to everyone that you're a new person."

"My sister has the same exact wings I do because I killed her seven years ago. I'm a terrible person, Lorry," he told me with an expression in his eyes that I rarely get to see.

"You're not a terrible person, Sterling. You were a terrible person, but now you're a father, and-"

"I'm the father to Amber's baby!" he yelled. Oh dear god please don't be having an outbreak.

"You're the father to my baby, Sterling!" I could see him tense up in anger, and I put my hand on his shoulder and felt him loosen back up.

"I'm just- I'm scared I'm gonna hurt you, Lorry," he said and silent tears began falling from his eyes.

"Aw, Sterling," I said and hugged him. "You won't hurt me. Even if you do, I'm not leaving you. My heart's been cheated, broken, stabbed, but somehow it still manages to work."

"My heart didn't work until after a bullet was sent through it." I felt a small chill run up my back, and I just felt bad for him.

"Sterling, you've changed. Stop thinking about all that. You've always had a heart you didn't know worked."

"I didn't know it worked until I met you and was able to stare into my sister's eyes one more time," he told me, sounded a bit congested.

"Sterling, I- I love you. I love you a lot. I don't want you doubting that, and I-"

"Why did you still love me while I was a fugitive?" I had to think about it.

"Because I- I knew you were only another human in the world, and you were looking at the same moon and stars I was, and we saw the same things, and there were always things we'd see differently. We- we may have been looking at the same stars, but we had different thoughts about them. You and I were looking at the same Sterling, but the Sterling I saw, I saw differently. I knew there was good in him, and there was. There is, Sterling. There always has been."

"Hey, Lorry? I... I..." He began to sound dizzy and out of it. "I'm not-" and he just fell to the floor and passed out.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley cried, and I could see her engagement ring on her finger. Then I stopped for a second. I remembered asking Charlotte if I'd ever marry her mother. That was when she went by Holly. And by 'when', I mean in the future. If Charlotte's actually dead, then how and when did she come back in time?

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg! Lloyd's right! Something's not adding up... REVIEW!***

Question: Who's your favorite artist/band? I'll love you forever if you can guess the bands/artists I like :)


	571. Chapter 571 Long Enough

#Lloyd's point of view  
I stared at her ring. I remembered asking her if I'd ever marry her mother, and she told me she couldn't tell me. "Ashley," I said like I was hypnotized. Then I seemed to snap out of the trance I was in. "Ashley! Stop crying! I- remember that girl Holly that came back in time to stop past events from happening!?"

"What...?"

"That girl! She was our daughter! That girl was Charlotte!" Ashley's eyes grew wide, and I ran and grabbed Charlotte's little body and quickly told Cole I didn't have time to explain. Ashley and I ran the fastest we could to the mansion. When we couldn't find the slightest clue, we didn't know what to do. It was like one of those things where you're so scared you can't scream, but you're so sad you can barely cry. "Come here, Ashley," I said softly. Ashley came over to me and I held her in my arms as she cried into my chest. What now?

#Cole's point of view  
I threw my arms around Willow and held her tight, and she was crying. "What happened, Daddy?" she cried. "I don't wanna die!"

"I don't know, Willow," I said with a slight squeak in my voice. "I don't want that to ever happen again."

"Can we please go home, Daddy?" I looked over at Terra.

"Let's go," she mouthed with tears on her cheeks. We took Willow back to the mansion, and everyone seemed happy to see Willow.

"Look who's back!" Jay said and smiled. Willow rested her head on my leg, and I scuffed up her hair. Everyone seemed confused at why we seemed upset. I looked down at Willow.

"Why don't you go to bed while I talk to everyone, okay?" Willow nodded and walked off. I looked back to everybody as Terra rested her head on my shoulder and I held my arm around her.

"What happened?" Zane asked.

"Well- Charlotte- Willow brought Charlotte to life, and Charlotte just gave her life back to Willow," I said, not too proud of it. Everyone was struck.

"W-where are Ashley and Lloyd?" Kay asked.

"I don't know. They're torn, and I- I don't know what to tell them." No one knew what to tell us, and I didn't know what to tell them. Everyone exchanged glances, not sure how to take the entire thing in.

"M-maybe we should all just go to bed," Nya suggested. No one seemed to object, so everyone got up and went to their rooms. As soon as we got to ours, Terra began crying.

"Hey, come here," I told her and she began crying into my chest.

"I feel really bad, Cole!" she cried.

"Hey, I know. I do too."

"Their daughter just gave her life for ours, Cole!"

"I know..." The deeper I thought about it, the deeper into sadness I swam. I could end up drowning in my own tears.

#Sterling's point of view  
In the morning, I woke up with Lorry's hand to my forehead, and I looked around and saw I was in the infirmary. "What happened?" I asked her and realized how sick and tired I sounded.

"You passed out last night. Do you feel well enough to go to school today?" she asked me, and I felt my hand go to my own forehead.

"I don't know. I'll probably come later," I sighed.

"Alright. Wednesday's been looking for you," she told me. I felt too tired to deal with her. I could barely move my limbs.

"I'll take care of her later."

"Alright, I'm going to school," she said as I sat up.

"Bye." I closed my lips on hers and kissed her goodbye. She left, and I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. I got up a little bit later, but as soon as I stood up, a weight felt like it was dropped into my stomach. I hunched over and held my stomach, having to support myself with one hand on the wall. I thought I might vomit, but the moment passed. I got dressed and went to school anyway, but I never saw Wednesday. Lorry saw me, and she came up to me when I was at my locker.

"Oh my god, you look awful," she said with sympathy in her voice. I looked at her, and my eyelids felt heavy.

"I feel awful," I told her.

"Why'd you come to school?"

"I don't know," I said and realized how congested I sounded.

"You need to go home, Sterling."

"No I don't." The bell rang, and we all went to class, and I was in third period. No Ms. Mengledorff. I put my head down and fell asleep on my desk, and I felt my friend shove me to wake me. "Huh? What?" I said as I tried to wake up.

"Do you know the answer to this question, Sterling?" the teacher asked me, even though she knew I didn't.

"Uh... The square root of 576...?" Everyone snickered, and the teacher just looked at me.

"Sterling, this is human growth and development." I shrugged my shoulders.

"None of this is gonna help me now," I said and put my head back down on my desk as I heard everyone snicker.

"Sterling." I looked back at the teacher.

"What?"

"Why don't you tell the class all the lesson's you've learned from it?" she said like more of a command.

"I was supposed to learn a lesson...?" The class just started laughing, and the teacher glared at me. I felt a slight smirk on my face, and I put my head back on my desk.

#October's point of view  
I woke up and saw Nate wasn't with me. I got up and put my sweatpants on and checked on baby Griffon and baby Lizzy, and they were both fine. I laughed at myself as I went to find Nate. Queen Elizabeth. They're all named Elizabeth. Elizabeth or Victoria. I found Nate stretched out on the couch and I went and leaned over the back and looked at him. "You're up early this morning," I laughed.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." I laughed and sat with him and rested my head against his chest.

"What on Earth are you watching?" I laughed.

"You know, I'm not really sure. It's funny, though," he laughed.

"Is it a movie or is it a show?" I asked him.

"I think it's a movie." He picked up the remote and hit the info button. "'The Birdcage.'" I just started laughing at the title.

"Wow this movie has some bad language in it," I laughed. Nate rested his head against mine, and I smiled and turned my head and kissed him, and there's never been one time where he hasn't kissed me back. I sat and kissed Nate until Sarah walked in with Griffon.

"Oh, you two stop." I laughed and had to pull off of Nate and I looked at Sarah.

"We're teenagers, Sarah," I laughed.

"I just don't want to see you turning into your brother," she told me as she handed me Griffon.

"Sarah, they do worse on a regular basis," I told her. Nate started laughing but tried to hide it. Sarah laughed because even she knew it was true. Sarah left and I looked down at Griffon. He's still a newborn.

"Barely a week old," Nate laughed.

"I know," I laughed. "It's more like four days."

"How old are Sterling's twins?"

"Maybe a week and a half. Still a bunch of newborns." Griffon opened his eyes, and they were dark brown like Nate's. we can't tell what color hair he has, it just looks dark which tells us nothing since Nate has dark brown hair and mine's just black. He's definitely on the paler side like I am. Nate's just tan, and we look nothing alike, but I love him. I love him a lot. "I think he looks like you," I laughed.

"Lizzy looks like me, Griffon looks like you," he told me. "Quick question. Have you ever made up your own ridiculous word?" I just laughed.

"No, why? My brother has."

"What word is that?"

"I'm not even going there," I laughed. "You know that if my brother made it up it's not good."

"It's probably America's next baddest curse word," he laughed.

"We live in Ninjago," I told him.

"Have you ever been to the US...?"

"No...? My mom's from the US, though," I said.

"Okay. Just ask her."

"Ask her what?"

"Just ask her." I felt like laughing, but what would I be laughing at? I put my head back on Nate's chest and he kissed the top of my head, and I could feel myself smile.

#Cole's point of view  
In the middle of the night last night, Willow had come into our room and woke us up. "Willow, what-"

"I- I went into Charlotte's room, and I- I have the scroll..." Terra and I exchanged glances and looked back at Willow, barely being able to see her in the dark.

"What scroll...?"

"Charlotte got a scroll from her grandfather, and it- it had this on it..." She handed me the scroll, and I was scared to open it at first. It was one of those scrolls that had pictures that move. Ivy was standing there, and the scroll turned black for a second, and when the black went away, Ivy was laying there, dead. Terra's hand went to her mouth, and I could tell she was trying not to cry, and I felt my own nose begin to sting. Charlotte came into the picture, and she saw Ivy and she dropped to her knees and began to cry, and the two of them morphed into a heart, and the heart turned red.

The heart ripped down the center in a jagged pattern, and the two halves turned black and looked bruised and disgusting, and then each half changed back to one of the girls. There was only one difference this time, though. Both girls in the picture lay dead. I could see a tear glisten on Terra's cheek out of the corner of my eye. Then something else happened in the scroll, and Willow said something. "They didn't look at the scroll long enough." The two girls' eyes opened, and they stood up and dusted themselves off, and their wings sprouted. They were alive.

***REVIEW! Or else! Omg yay! :) :) :) hopefully it's not fake! REVIEW!***

My favorite band? The Beatles! If you like any of the following, you just became my new best friend:

The Beatles

Elton John

The Doors

The Police

The Who

The Rolling Stones

Pink Floyd

Aerosmith

Blondie (and the B52s)

Eurythmics

Queen

Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers

Old schooler and proud :) I like a lot of today's bands, but those are my favorites :)

Question: do you play any instruments?

I mainly play three... Can you guess what they are? I'm learning the bagpipes soon :)

Review!


	572. Chapter 572 Only One

#Cole's point of view  
I felt like a brick. A brick in the frozen wastelands. I couldn't move. If I was thrown at a wall, I would shatter. Was this scroll for real? Were Ivy and Charlotte really coming back? "Willow, w-where did you find this...?"

"Charlotte's room." It was too good to be true. Were we about to miss something? Were they about to do something else? I was scared I was about to miss something like Lloyd and Ashley did, but nothing happened.

"Where's Ashley and Lloyd?" Terra asked Willow.

"I don't know, probably asleep," Willow told her. I felt somewhat awkward about it, but we had to wake them up and tell them. They had put Charlotte's body in the ocean because they had no other choice. I got up with the scroll and went down to Ashley and Lloyd's room. I opened their door and was about to say their names, but something stopped me. It was a wall of thought and memories. I looked at Ashley asleep in Lloyd's arms, and I thought about how I had watched this kid grow up. He came aboard the Bounty as an obnoxious nine year old with an eight year old sister he didn't even know about; none of us knew about. I thought back to when we had wrecked his treehouse and thought about how we laugh about I now. We had taught this kid everything he knows, and I had taught him a lot as the ninjas' leader. I remember how he used to get frustrated with himself as he tried to harness his power. I remember all the trouble he used to cause us. Washing the white clothes with the red ones to make Zane mad, adding spices to screw up my cooking even further, how he told Kai that I was the one that had beat all of his high scores when somehow it was actually him, and how he 'tweaked' Jay's robot. I couldn't help but to faintly smile. He would hit the punching bag, and it would come back at him and knock him over. This kid grew up practically atheist, but I watched him grow up and he fell in love with an angel, and now he has a baby on the way. I had to sadly shut my thoughts down and wake the two of them up.

"Lloyd! Wake up!" I yelled in a whisper and nudged him, knowing that when he woke up Ashley would too. Lloyd woke up, and he was already irritated with me. He sat up, and Ashley did too and sat up when she saw me.

"Cole, what the-"

"Look at the scroll." All Lloyd did was glance at it.

#Lloyd's point of view  
There was no way I was looking at that scroll again. "Are you nuts!? I'm not looking at that-"

"Lloyd, you didn't see the entire scroll."

"What are you talking about? Of course I saw the entire thing!"

"Just look at it, Lloyd!" I glanced down at the scroll and then back up at him. I took the scroll, and I could feel Ashley tense up a little bit. I reluctantly opened it, and I saw everything I did before. I saw the two girls die. I looked up at Cole with every intention of yelling at him, but Ashley stopped me.

"Lloyd...?" I looked her. She pointed at the scroll. "Look..." I looked, and I saw the two girls come back to life. I felt frozen. I looked up at Cole.

"Cole...? Is this- is this for real!?" Cole smiled.

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to wait and see." He left the room, and Ashley and I looked at each other and started laughing. We were so happy and confused and unable to react. Was this actually real? Or was it just too good to be true? Ashley kissed me and I moved my lips over hers. Maybe Charlotte and Ivy really were coming back.

#Sterling's point of view  
I picked Ash up knowing Lorry would get Melody and Harmony later, and the twins are staying at the castle until they're old enough to go anywhere. I got there, and I was feeling better, and some lady was holding Ash and trying to get him to calm down, which of course was nothing out of the ordinary for him. The lady saw me before he did. "Hey, look who's here," she told him and pointed over to me. Ash looked over at me, a pouty look on his face, and he reached for me. I smiled and the lady gave him to me. He continued to whimper and whine a little bit as he kept his head buried in my neck. "That kid has some attachment to you," the lady laughed. I smiled.

"Is he like this all the time?" I asked her.

"Only when he misses you." I laughed and took Ash home. I walked in and set him on the floor, and he took off. October and Nate were sitting stretched out on the couch and October had her head rested against Nate's shoulder.

"Have you guys just been sitting there all day?" I laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much," October said and laughed at herself as she sat on her iPad.

"You're lucky I let you be with my sister, Nate," I laughed as I left the room.

"You kidding? I'm lucky you let me have kids with her." I just laughed as I walked down the hallway. Wednesday came running up to me.

"Daddy! You're home!" I picked her up and held her, happy to see her.

"How were you today? What'd you do?" I asked her as I set her back down.

"I missed you a lot, but I just ran around and didn't do much." I laughed. Lorry came home not much later, and she had Melody and Harmony.

"Hey," she said and kissed me. "How're you feeling?"

"Better."

"You sound better." I kissed her again, and you could hear our lips make a clicking sound when they separated. "Has Ash been okay?"

"He's been a bit fussy." Lorry sighed.

#Kai's point of view  
In the morning, I woke up and felt practically brand new. I sat up, and it didn't feel like a sudden boost of energy, it just felt like rejuvenation. I didn't know what to do now. I just felt good. Alex woke up and sat next to me. "You feeling okay?" she asked me, a small giggle in her voice.

"Oh my god you have no idea," I said. I have to say, I miss it when Alex was the only girl ninja on the ship. Those were the plain and simple days, and not much was super complicated. Even though there was jealousy and conflict, there was also love. The days Alex and I were dating and were engaged and didn't even have kids were the best. "I feel like open air." Alex laughed and I looked over at her and pushed her back down and she shrieked and started laughing and I laid on top of her and she was just laughing.

"Kai! Get off of me!" she laughed, unable to be somewhat serious. She was just laughing at me. I kissed her and she kissed me back but she started laughing with my lips pressed against hers, and I was just smiling. I pulled off of her and laughed at her. "You're crazy!" she laughed.

"I'm crazy!? You're the one who married me!" She just started laughing again, and I laughed down at her. She kissed me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I love Alex so much.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Later that night, we were all sitting in the living room and laughing, and I couldn't be upset knowing Charlotte and Ivy are coming back. We just don't know when. It felt nice to be in Japan; just somewhere other than Ninjago or out in the middle of the ocean. I sat stretched out across the couch with Ashley's back up against my chest and I had my arms wrapped around her waist and over her stomach. I'm not letting her lose this baby. We were all sitting and just laughing, and all of a sudden, we heard a gunshot out of the middle of nowhere, and I wasn't sure who was shot until I saw the blood on my hands. It was Ashley that had been shot. Only Amber could've done this. The bullet had torn through my hand and gone through Ashley's stomach.

***REVIEW! Or else... No! no no no no! REVIEW!***

And I hate to be telling you guys this, but- starting January 11th, there's going to be a 95% chance I won't be updating until March or April, maybe even May. I'm seriously not just saying that. Don't call me a liar if I do update. You guys have no idea how upset I am :'(

And I play cello (I got an electric one for Christmas!) guitar, piano, recorder, soon to learn bagpipes and violin and maybe even bass... Once I learn bagpipes I'll probably learn tenor drum because my mom plays :)

Review!


	573. Chapter 573 No One

(Sry bout that typo I fixed it it was supposed to say hand not head! I've typed up this entire story on my phone and I have autocorrect :P)

#Lloyd's point of view  
I saw the blood all over my hand, too struck to move. Did that seriously just happen? I could feel my hand shake as I slowly moved Ashley's hands from her stomach, and there was a lot of blood. I couldn't even tell where the bullet hit. "What just happened...?" Ashley said so softly it sounded like she was traumatized. She was trembling. She was so struck she couldn't cry. Everyone in the room was silent. I listened for the gun, and the room was so quiet, I could hear it being reloaded. I knew it was about to be fired again, and my arms flew to Ashley's stomach, and the bullet lodged itself in my wrist. I grabbed Ashley and jumped up and everyone fled the room. I felt Ashley be yanked away from me, and I whipped around to see her grabbing at an invisible force locked around her neck, and she couldn't breathe. Then I saw the gun at her head.

"Ashley!?" I heard Amber laugh, and she became visible. Her arm was locked around Ashley to cut off her air supply, and if the bullet hadn't killed the baby, this was sure to. "Why do you care, Amber!? Why can't you just go start a life of your own!? Go have your own kids!"

"I do have a kid! Wednesday! But now she's living with Sterling! She has no interest in me!"

"Because you're acting like this all the time!" I yelled at her. She pulled the trigger, and I thought I might vomit for a brief second, but the gun was jammed. I grabbed Ashley and ran, and Amber didn't really bother to fight back. Then I heard a gunshot, and at first, I didn't know who it was that was being shot. I sat Ashley down, and I slowly walked down the hall and back to the living room, a rush of adrenaline already waiting to get out, and I saw Amber on the floor. She had accidentally shot herself. I watched her disappear into thin air, and I knew she'd be back because a shadow never dies. I picked the gun up and kept it with me, and I ran back to where Ashley was. She was sitting in the corner of the dark room with her knees drawn up close to her, and her arms crossed over her stomach. "Hey, it's okay. Let me see," I said and gently moved her arms and hands away. It was like a total bloodfest. I couldn't even tell where the bullet hit her. "Where did the bullet hit you?" She pointed just below her rib cage, and I knew the baby was going to be fine. Ashley and I both began laughing and embraced each other.

I have this strange feeling that Ashley's going to have a baby boy. I don't know why, it just feels like it would make sense. I had to bandage Ashley up pretty well, and everyone was back in the living room. "You know, it's strange. We haven't heard much from the skeletons or the serpentine lately," Cole said.

"The skeletons...?" Kay said.

"See what I'm talking about?" Cole said.

"Yeah, who are the skeletons?" Ashley asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right! You guys weren't around for that," Jay laughed.

"I was..." Alex said and thought about it for a second.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. That was the first time I had ever needed your help," Kai laughed. I laughed when Alex slapped him on the chest.

#Kai's point of view  
Sometimes I view that day as a good thing, other times it makes me remember how big of a jerk I was. But now, I'm glad I kiss her goodnight and hug her in the mornings and comfort her when she's sad. She rested her head on my shoulder, and it made me wonder if she could read minds, or maybe she could just read hearts because she knows she's in mine. I rested my head against hers and held her in my arms. "Hey, Alex?" I said softly so only she could hear me beneath everyone else's conversation.

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," she laughed quietly. "You don't have any doubts that I love you, do you?" I shook my head.

"Not the slightest," I told her.

"You know you mean more to me than the wind that blows through the trees and keeps me cool?"

"And you know you that you mean more to me than the fire that burns in the fireplace at night and keeps me warm?"

"And you know I have a fire burning in my heart that burns for you?" I smiled and turned my head and kissed her, her hand on my cheek. I could feel the fire in her cheeks.

"And you know you are the fire within me?"

"And you know I love you?"

"I do love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her again, and I wished I could've stayed like that forever, but we were with other people, so I had to sadly let her lips go.

#Cole's point of view  
We didn't know when Ivy was coming back or really if she was coming back at all. The scroll just gave us the slightest bit of hope that we might just see our baby girl again. When she died, she wasn't even a year old. Now, she'll be over two. It'll kill both of us to see how old she is and how big she's gotten. I know it will. I looked at Terra. "Let's go to the beach later tonight," I told her.

"Tonight, as in the middle of the night?" I nodded.

"Yeah, why not?" She smiled.

"Alright. Let's do it." Later that night, we ran from the mansion laughing and ran down the empty streets until we felt ourselves running on sand. I felt the ocean water wash up and over my feet as we ran around the beach in our jeans. I was wearing my shirt and Terra was wearing the top to her bathing suit, and it makes me smile to see Terra acting so free. She began running down the beach where the water met the shore, and I laughed and ran after her. She turned around without warning like she was trying to get me to run into her, and I did. She laughed when we fell over into the sand and kissed me, and she began laughing when she felt the water lick her cheek and I pulled off of her and laughed down at her. "I love you," she told me like she was tired yet day dreaming at the same time.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I know." She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck and my lips met hers, and she opened up a little bit for my tongue to pass through. I'm glad we came to Japan.

#October's point of view  
I got up to go and check on Lizzy not to long after I had put her to bed, and she was sitting awake and crying. She reached up to me, and I smiled and picked my daughter up. "Hello, there little Dizzy Miss Lizzy." She rested her head against my shoulder. It's her way of giving hugs. I laughed and stroked the little hair she had. I carried her back out to the living room, and she saw Nate and laughed and reached for him. Nate smiled.

"Hey, Lizzy," he laughed and I handed her to him. She smiled, and you could barely see her bottom two teeth coming in, and she laughed and put her head on Nate's shoulder, and he smiled and rubbed her back.

"AbAAaaBaaAAaA!" Lizzy screeched. I laughed when Nate looked at her funny. I put my hand on the shoulder he didn't have Lizzy on.

"Hey, do you know where Sterling and Lorry are?" I asked him in a leftover laugh.

"Yeah, I think they're upstairs."

"We have like- a trillion upstairs. That didn't tell me anything." Nate just laughed at me because he knew that. I slapped him on the chest and he told me he didn't know where they were.

"They're probably just making out with each other," he said. I laughed because I knew it was probably true. "Either that or worse." I started laughing even harder.

"Probably," I said and rested my head on Nate's shoulder. Sarah was walking through, and I wondered if maybe she knew where they were. "Hey, Sarah? Do you know where Sterling and Lorry are?"

"I think they're in bed already." Nate and I just started laughing. "What?" I just shook my head.

"Nothing," I laughed. "Absolutely nothing." Sarah left, and I looked over at Lizzy who was asleep on Nate's chest, and I started laughing. "Aw, look at Lizzy," I laughed. Nate looked down at her and began laughing. "I'm happy your Lizzy's father."

"I'm happy you're her mother." I smiled and pecked him on the lips more than once.

#Sterling's point of view  
In the morning, I woke up with Lorry wrapped up in my arms, and I was wrapped up in hers. I wouldn't have to move much more than a centimeter for my lips to touch hers. I didn't have to go to school today, so I thought I'd just spend time with my family. I fell back to sleep, and I awoke thinking I couldn't breathe, but I slowly looked to my side, and I was trembling, and there was Amber holding a knife in my side. It hurt so bad I couldn't talk. I forced myself to let go of Lorry, knowing it was really the only way I could wake her up at the moment. She opened her eyes and saw the painful expression on my face, and she pushed herself up on her hands before she really woke up, and she found herself face to face with Amber. She saw the blade lodged in my side. I saw Lorry begin to shake. I didn't know how big the blade was until Amber slowly pulled it out of me. I felt like screaming, but it'd be too painful.

"What'd you do to Wednesday!?" I managed to painfully croak. She laughed.

"I took care of her," she cackled and threw the blade so it did nothing but brush her cheek and lodged itself in the wall behind her. Amber disappeared into thin air, and Lorry immediately tended to me.

"It's okay, Lorry," I told her. "I'm fine." I sat up and held my side, and then I froze.

"What's wrong?"

"Wednesday!" I screamed. I jumped up and ignored the pain in my side for the sake of my daughter. I threw the door open to her room, and her sheets were red. I knew it was her blood. I immediately knew Amber had taken Wednesday, but NO ONE takes my daughter from ME!

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot no one messes with Sterling! That is sooo not gonna turn out well... REVIEW!***

And answer my latest poll on Ashley's baby! but review first...

Question: if you knew you only had twenty four more hours to live, how would you spend it?

REVIEW!


	574. Chapter 574 No Fault

#Sterling's point of view  
That was it. No one takes my family away from me. I felt the angry expression spread across my face. I ran and jumped through the glass with my wings spread wide open, and I flew all over Ninjago. For all I know, they could be in a different dimension. What if I never find my daughter?

#Cole's point of view  
I woke up in my own bed, barely remembering how I got there, and I got up and went into the living room with everyone. "Hey, where's Terra?" Alex asked.

"Asleep still."

"Where were you guys last night?" Jay asked, and I gave him a funny look.

"Why do you ask...?"

"Willow woke up. She asked where you guys were. We didn't find you," Jay said, hoping for a ridiculous answer.

"Jay, you're a creeper."

"Says the person who did the creeper dance!"

"It was the dance for 'Billie Jean!'"

"You still did it, didn't you?"

"It doesn't make me a creeper!"

"If you really were Mi-Cole Jackson, then you wouldn't have the song 'Thriller'! It'd be 'Creeper'!"

"Jay!"

"You know, it wouldn't be 'THRILLAA!' It'd be 'CREEPAAAH!'"

"I'm going to kill you Jay!"

"Great! Then your next song could be 'KILLAHHH!'" I jumped up and was about to leap at Jay when Terra walked in and stopped me.

"Don't beat Jay up," she told me and sat down.

"Why?"

"Because we all already know you could," she told me like there was no doubt about it.

"What!? Nuh uh!"

"Yeah, Jay. It's kinda true..." Nya told him, causing me to laugh.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex laughed with her head rested against my shoulder. She found the whole thing funny. "I could beat Jay up I I wanted to," I laughed. I pointed to Alex. "Even she could!" Everyone started laughing, and Alex picked her head up off my shoulder and gave me a funny look.

"What do you mean 'even she could'?" Everyone just started laughing even harder. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I mean nothing. Nothing at all," I told her sarcastically. She laughed and hit me on the chest. "Ow," I laughed. She laughed and kissed me as if to say sorry. "You better be sorry," I told her and we both just laughed. I got a text from October, and it was a picture of Blake and Lizzy practically trying to eat each other. I showed it to Alex, and she started laughing.

"Oh my goodness that's so funny," she laughed. Blake and Lizzy actually did look somewhat alike. It was even funnier because Blake's Lizzy's uncle, and Lizzy's Blake's niece. It's strange because when you put Lizzy up next to Nate, she looks a lot like him, but when you put her up next to October, she looks a lot like her, and when Nate, October and Lizzy are together, you can't tell who she looks like. I just know she's my granddaughter. "Ask her how Sterling's kids are," Alex told me, so I did. "I miss Blake," she said and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I know you do. I do too, but without him, it's not as stressful. You must admit."

"I admit that it is, but he's my baby," she laughed.

"I know, he's my baby too," I told her and kissed the top of her head. "And I wouldn't have anyone else be the mother of my children."

#Lorry's point of view  
Later that night, I realized hadn't seen Sterling very much. I went back to our room, and there wasn't a whole lot of light. The lamps were on, but that was about it. Sterling was sitting in the corner of the room with one knee drawn up and the other stretched out, and his arm was resting on his knee, and I saw the bottle of alcohol next to him. Sometimes I just don't know what to do with him. His eyes were shut, and he was silent. "Sterling?"

"...what?" He was sluggish and slow to respond.

"Have you been drinking?"

"...yeah..." he admitted.

"Are you drunk?"

"...yeah..." he admitted again, and there was a slight squeak in his voice, and tears began to come down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey," I said softly and kneeled beside him. I caressed his head and held it on my shoulder and stroked his cheek and hair as he cried. He couldn't find Wednesday, and he couldn't find Amber.

"I- I'm an awful father, Lorry," he cried.

"Hey, it's not your fault," I told him.

"I couldn't find her!" I was trying not to upset him while he was drunk.

"We'll try and find her tomorrow, okay?"

"What if it's t-to late by then?" he cried.

"It won't be," I told him even though I know that as a fact. Sterling shuddered and I kissed his cheek to get him to calm down. "It's okay, Sterling." I continued to try and comfort him as he cried on my shoulder, and I somehow completely ignored the fact that he smelled like alcohol. I guess it's just because I love him enough.

#October's point of view  
Nate was going somewhere with his friends, and he told me he wasn't come back until super late, and by that, he means really early in the morning. I went to bed, but I realized something. I couldn't fall asleep. It was like I needed the warmth of Nate's arms around me. I got up and just went to the couch, and I ended up falling asleep there. I felt myself be picked up, and I was being carried bridal style. I opened my eyes just barely enough to see it was only Nate. "What're you doing?" I managed to ask him. He laughed.

"Taking you to bed."

"What time is it?"

"One in the morning," he laughed. He set me in bed and I was too tired to even analyze what was going on around me. Nate got in bed and pulled me close to him, and I wasn't tired enough not to bury my head in his chest, so I did.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I was laying asleep with Ashley, and I felt myself be nudged thinking it would be one of the other ninjas, and it was, but it was my ninja. It was my little ninja of love. Charlotte. "Charlotte!" My outburst woke Ashley up, and she jumped to a sitting position when she saw Charlotte. I grabbed Charlotte and hugged her as she laughed. "Oh my god you're back! How!?" I laughed.

"I'm half angel, and so is Ivy. When the two halves are put together again, it makes a whole." I laughed and held Charlotte.

"We were so worried about you," I almost cried.

"I missed you a lot, Daddy. You and Mommy both."

"I'm just so beyond incredibly happy you're back." I let her go so she could go to Ashley.

"My wings are bigger and better now, Mommy," she told her. Ashley pulled up the back of her shirt, and her wings were the same color as Ashley's now. They were more of a cream color unlike Terra's wings that look like they've been bleached snow white

#Cole's point of view  
I had woken up in the middle of the night, and it was like I felt a presence of someone else in the room, and it wasn't Terra. I saw the door open, and I thought it was Willow, and Terra woke up and sat up next to me. "Willow, what-"

"I'm not Willow," the little girl told me. Then she stepped closer to us, and she was in the moonlight, and I took a look at her face, and when she smiled, I knew it was Ivy.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg yay! This better not be fake... And vote on my poll if you haven't yet! I have 49 followers at the moment and only eight have voted? Come on, peeps! And I don't even know what to tell Sterling :( and my new profile pic (might've not updated yet) is a drawing I did of him and Ash :) sorry it's not my best work... REVIEW!***

Question: if you could have one super power, what would it be?


	575. Chapter 575 Ran Into Something

#Cole's point of view  
"Ivy...?" She smiled at me and began laughing. "Ivy!" I jumped out of bed and picked her up and held her in my arms, causing her to laugh. Terra was almost in disbelief. I set Ivy down and she ran to Terra. Terra held her, and I could see tears on her cheeks. Ivy. It was really Ivy.

"I missed you, Mommy," she laughed.

"Oh gees Ivy don't even get me started on how much I missed you," Terra told her and managed to laugh a little bit. I smiled. Ivy was back. She was really back. In the morning, I woke up barely remembering falling asleep, or really ever getting back in bed. I wasn't tired enough to fall asleep, but I was too tired to get up. I took my arm off of Terra and rolled onto my stomach and put my hands up under my pillow and looked the opposite way of Terra. I felt Terra's fingers in my hair. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked me.

"I'm really tired, but not tired enough to fall asleep," I complained. She laughed a little bit, and I looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she said in a half laugh. "I don't know what to tell you." I yanked the covers above my head, and Terra laughed because I ended up yanking it above hers, too. "Cole, what are you doing?" she laughed. I laid on top of her, and she started laughing. "Cole! Get off of me!" she half laughed half shrieked.

"I will if you can ask me without laughing," I told her with a smile on my face that made it look like I was about to laugh. Terra couldn't sober up.

"I can't do it," she laughed.

"You can't do it?" She shook her head and laughed. "Well I guess I'm stuck on top of you for eternity then." She laughed.

"I swear, if you don't get off of me, I will turn you to mud!" she laughed.

"Mud? What good is that gonna do?" I laughed and pressed my forehead against hers.

"I don't know," she told me, knowing I was about to kiss her, so I did. She opened up a little bit for my tongue to pass through. I love Terra; I love my family. My family's reunited again.

#October's point of view  
I woke up, and Nate wasn't with me anymore. It worried me for a second, but I saw he had left me a note beside the bed.

_Ran into something with my parents  
I love you :)_

I couldn't help but to smile, and I had smiled a bit sheepishly. I got up and out of bed, already feeling better about myself. I went out into the kitchen, and I found Sarah there. "Good morning, October," she said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too," I said and smiled. "Did you see Nate on the way out this morning?"

"I did. He had to head out somewhere." She paused for a second. "Did you hear that screaming last night?" I shook my head.

"No, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. It sounded a lot like Ash, and it sounded like Lorry, but- when I went to the triplets' room, there was just peace. Nothing was wrong." I thought about it, and it worried me.

"I'm gonna go check on Griffon and Lizzy." I ran to their rooms, but they were both fine. I began to worry about Nate, but I calmed myself down. Nate's strong. He can fend for himself. He still has on his wrist brace and this boot he still has to wear around his ankle, but he can fend for himself. I know Nate, and he knows how to make me smile.

#Lloyd's point of view  
I sat up on my hands, and I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and went to Charlotte's room to check on her. I discreetly opened the door, and I saw someone else with Charlotte, and I smiled when I saw when it was only Ivy. The two half angels are one again, but this time, they're both whole angels. It made my heart feel whole after what felt like a hole had been filled in. A piece didn't feel like it was missing anymore. I went back to my room and got back in bed with Ashley. I had never really thought about it, but now that I do, it seems strange. I married my guardian angel, and I have kids with her, one being on the way. Thinking about it, I smiled and held Ashley closer to me and fell asleep. It felt like I was being thrown and like I had lost my balance, but it was just Charlotte jumping all over Ashley and I and yelling at us to get up and out of bed. "Get up, Daddy! Get- up!" She jumped on me.

"Okay okay I'm up!" I said and laughed. I sat up, and I grabbed Charlotte just before she jumped directly on Ashley, and it wasn't only because she was awake. "Don't be jumping on your mother, okay?" I told her. She nodded to tell me she understood, and Ashley sat up and Charlotte sat on her lap.

"Am I gonna have a baby brother or sister?" she asked Ashley.

"I don't know," she told her. "It's nature's decision," she laughed.

"But how do I ask nature?" Ashley and I both laughed.

"I guess you don't," I told her in a laugh.

"Can't you ever find out?" Charlotte asked.

"When the baby's born," Ashley laughed.

"No! I mean before."

"Yeah, but you can't find out this early. You have to wait a few months," I told her. Charlotte crossed her arms and seemed to think.

"Can't we just ask the baby itself?" Ashley and I both laughed and tried to contain it.

"No, Charlotte. The baby barely has a functioning brain," I laughed.

"Then I guess you two have more in common than I thought," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte!" I scolded her, trying hard not to laugh as she did. Charlotte laughed and hugged me.

"It's okay, Daddy. I love you no matter how stupid you are," she laughed.

"Right back atcha, sweetheart," I laughed.

#Zane's point of view

Crissy's been somewhat silent over the trip. She hasn't talked or spoken much. Crissy walked into the room when Kay and I were awake and already talking as we sat up on the bed. "Hey, Crissy. Come here," I said. She walked over and sat between us.

"What is it?" she asked, probably wondering if she was in trouble. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, and you're not in trouble," Kay told her.

"Then what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Crissy, what if we told you you could have a baby brother or sister?" I asked her.

"I'd think it'd be cool," she said, nothing more.

"Crissy, is there something wrong? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine." Kay and I exchanged glances. We knew she wasn't.

#Sterling's point of view  
I woke up in the morning, and Lorry wasn't with me, which pretty much never happens, so it scared me. I leapt out of bed, half throwing the covers all over the place, and I ran into the living room. She wasn't there. I ran to the twins' room, and the twins were there, but Lorry still wasn't. I ran to the triplets' room, and she wasn't there, and on my way out of the room, I stopped. I turned back around. My little buddy was gone. Ash was gone. Then I knew Ash and Lorry had both been kidnapped by Amber.

Question: what is it that you like about Nate? What do you think makes him so perfect for October?

And did you see my profile pic? What do you think? :) and sorry, it's not my best work... I'll post the pic I did of October later :) and answer my poll! I have ten votes and its just split down the middle! So vote!

REVIEW!


	576. Chapter 576 How're You Feeling?

#Sterling's point of view  
This was it. I couldn't take it anymore. Today was the day that Amber was going to die. As I flew over Ninjago, I had to think about a shadow never dying. How do I kill Amber? I have to do it with light. I know just the way, too. Right now, though, finding her would be more helpful than killing her. Where could she have taken them? I closed up my wings and landed on the ground and thought. I felt like falling to my knees and vomiting for some reason, but I held myself together. Where did her mother take Willow...? All shadows think alike... A different dimension! That was it. I jolted back to the castle, and I looked at myself in the mirror, and so many thoughts began rushing through my head.

My name's Sterling Flamy. I've been a teen dad since I was a freshman in high school. I was extremely lucky not to be one in my middle school years. I drink. I make bad decisions. I have a twin sister. We're as opposite as can be. I had to snap my glare away from my own gaze before I hurt myself. I jumped through the mirror, and I looked down and saw I was in my ninja suit. I haven't worn this thing in forever, but I smiled. I ran down to the place Willow had been trapped, and I ran down the dark cavelike structure, and the place lit, and I could see Amber, and I could see Lorry. She had shackles on her ankles, and she was just sitting on the floor of the cave, and she was clearly frightened. She was holding Ash, and he practically looked dead. "Lorry!" I began to rush to her, but Amber stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she told me. I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Why?"

"Take a look at her wrist." I did, and she had a metal bracelet on it, and so did Ash. I snapped my glare back to her.

"What did you do to them!?"

"I've had to shock Ash only once," she laughed. That set something off in me. I reached for her, but she threatened to shock them both. I looked at the way Amber had no shadow because she was one. It disgusts me. I looked back to Lorry and Ash, and I had never seen Ash so quiet. Ash is always crying because he misses me. Then I noticed something about the two of them. Neither of them had a shadow. It was Amber's shadow soldiers.

"That is not my wife and my son! Those are just your shadow soldiers!" I screamed. What I thought was Lorry smirked, and they both stood up and changed to shadow soldiers and slipped through the shadows as soldiers poured out from every corner. I began fighting them off. Swing kick duck swing. It was mainly me fighting Amber, and then there was a blinding light, and being ninja of darkness, I had to seriously shield my eyes. When I opened them, all of the soldiers were on the floor, and I looked over to see my sister in her ninja suit she hadn't worn in so long. Ninja of light. She and I both laughed, and Amber was still standing there in shock. I gave her the Vulcan neck pinch, and she fell to the floor.

"Sterling?" I turned around, and the real Lorry and Ash were there. I ran to her and hugged her and kissed her, and Ash cried and reached his arms out to come to me, so I took him. It felt so comforting having my baby's head in my neck and knowing he was alright and that he was there. I kissed Lorry again, and I would've kissed her longer, but I needed to catch my breath because I was so out of it. We took Amber back to the castle and tied her up, and I put her in a corner. I can't wait until she wakes up.

#Cole's point of view  
We took Ivy, Willow, and Collin to the beach, and Collin didn't seem to care if he kept up with his two sisters. Ivy and Willow both ran around with their wings spread out, Willow's wingspan was a whole lot bigger. Normal angels, fully grown, have a wingspan normally no bigger than seventeen feet or so. Terra on the other hand has a wingspan of thirty feet. Willow already has a wingspan of twelve. Ivy only has a wingspan of six, maybe seven or even five. Terra rested her head on my shoulder as we watched our kids run around on the sand and through the water. "You know, it feels strange having Ivy here now," Terra said and laughed.

"Doesn't it?" I laughed. It did feel strange having her here after she'd been gone for over a year. I rested my head against hers.

"I think Willow looks more like you," Terra told me.

"No she doesn't. She has my eyes, but she has your hair," I laughed.

"Well she has your cuteness," she laughed.

"But she's gorgeous like you." Terra turned her head and gave me nothing more than a simple kiss. We began looking around the beach, worried about where Collin was, but we spotted him. He's barely a few months over a year. I felt Terra smile and she looked at me and I pecked her on the lips. She pulled off and cocked her head with her hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, do you think there's a lake here in Japan somewhere?" Terra asked me. I gave her a slight funny look.

"Why do you ask?" She gave a slight smirk.

"No reason," she said and bit her lower lip. I raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too." She gave me another simple kiss on the lips before resting her head on my shoulder again.

#Kai's point of view

Alex and I practically just laid in bed all day long snuggled up next to each other. "Why do you think Lorry married our son?" Alex laughed.

"Because he's changed. I think she saw that in him. I think she always had seen a different side in him," I said with a slight laugh.

"Like how I saw a different side in you?" Alex laughed, and I laughed because I knew it was true.

"Exactly," I laughed. Alex kissed me for a second or two before resting her head on my shoulder. "And I didn't know how I felt about you," I said as I looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't think Sterling was ever too sure of his feelings," Alex said.

"Well, I know I'm sure of my feelings now," I laughed at myself. "I was such a jerk towards you, but- it was because I didn't know my own feelings. I still don't know most of them, but- I just- I know I have a few feelings that are final and aren't changing," I told her.

"Yeah?"

"The fact that I love you." I felt Alex's cheeks get warm and she kissed me.

"I love you too, Kai," she told me and pressed her lips against mine softly. She pulled off to look down at me. "Kai, I have a question. How do you know I love you?" I seemed to think about it even though I didn't want to embarrass myself taking the time.

"Because you were always so- nice to me when I was so awful to you," I told her. "You do know I love you, right?" I asked her and tucked her hair behind her ear and placed my hand on her cheek.

"Of course I know that, Kai," she told me almost with sympathy in her voice. "And I love you too." Our lips met again, and I wished I could've stayed that way for eternity.

#Zane's point of view

We took Crissy out to the beach, and as she ran down where the water met the shore, Kay and I walked and talked. "So, if she does get a little brother or sister, don't you think she's going to notice that I was never pregnant?" Kay asked, and I knew she hated saying that.

"Yeah, it's understandable, but- I don't know. She's probably just too little to understand anyway," I told her.

"Okay, but- let's say she had a little brother. What would we name him?" I thought for a second.

"Well, Tyler or Zach has always sounded like something I'd name my kids," I said and laughed. Kay smiled.

"Maybe so," she laughed. "And a little girl?"

"Peyton, Allison, Avery. There's a whole universe of names out there," I said. Kay smiled. She pecked me on the lips and rested her head on my shoulder as we continued to talk about it.

#Jay's point of view

Cindy's been asking for a younger sibling, but Nya and I don't know what to tell her. We've never really wanted or planned or even thought about having our own, biological kids before, but- I don't know. Maybe we'd just adopt another little girl or boy from the orphanage, or maybe even one of her best friends. She says she doesn't care wether it's a boy or a girl, and that just makes everything easier, to be honest. We've been thinking about adopting a newborn so we can name it, but then again, we don't want to have to deal with that plus the adoption papers. Help us out a little bit here?

#October's point of view

When Nate came home, I got up and hugged him. "Hey, everything alright with your parents?" I asked even though Nate seemed happy.

"Yeah, everything's alright," he told me and I kissed him because I could tell he wanted me to, and I smiled as I did. "What's been going on at the castle?" he asked me, and I started laughing, and Nate froze.

"Did Sterling set some kind of trap or something in-"

"No, Nate," I laughed, "he didn't. We caught Amber." He seemed a bit shocked.

"Really?" I nodded. "Is she dead?"

"No, but Sterling's gonna get her later," I said, and I didn't know why I was laughing. I just found it a bit funny. Nate shrugged his shoulders and I kissed him again. I let go of Nate, and he was about to go off and do something else, but he stopped and looked back at me.

"Oh, my parents wanted me to give you this." He pulled something out of his jacket, and it was a rose so red it was nearly purple.

"Oh my goodness! It's beautiful!" I laughed and took it from him, and it had no thorns.

"You know that saying 'every rose has its thorn'?" Nate asked me. I looked up at him and nodded. "Well, if every person was actually a rose, that's what you'd look like," he told me with a smile and walked away to leave me thinking about it, and I just smiled and nearly cried as I looked down at the beautiful flower with no thorns. I love Nate... :)

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley woke up in the morning not feeling well at all. She was vomiting a lot, maybe even every ten, fifteen minutes. I stood with her and held her as she stressed about it. "Ashley, maybe we just need to give you tomorrow tea."

"Not unless the baby's born at home." I couldn't say no to Ashley's request, but I didn't want to tell Charlotte we had to leave. It wouldn't be fair to her.

"What about Charlotte?"

"It's okay, Lloyd. I can wait a few more days and get sick a few more times, and-" she paused. "I-" She got up and ran to the bathroom, and she got sick again.

"Ashley, this isn't normal," I told her. "It's just not." She looked like she might argue with me, but she didn't. "Let's just go back to Ninjago for a day, just for tonight, and we can leave Charlotte here with everybody. It'll be okay, Ashley." She looked back up to me. She faintly nodded. "Okay?"

"Okay." I found the guys and told them we'd be gone for a little while, and we drove back to Ninjago, and luckily, the drive back isn't as long as the drive there. Ashley and I stayed aboard the Bounty, and I gave her tomorrow tea, even though she was reluctant at first. It didn't take long for her to say it, either. "Lloyd...? I think I just went into labor."

#Sterling's point of view  
I stood and waited for Amber to wake up, and I saw her eyes slowly open. She began struggling when she realized her hands were tied behind her back and she had a gag over her mouth. I stood there with a gun at her head, and I just glared at her, and she stopped trying to set herself free. She glared up at me. "I told you never to come near my family again, and I told you I'd make you feel sorry if you did. Here's a question for you: you feelin' sorry?" She just glared at me, and I felt a slight smirk escape my lips. "Turns out, the only thing I needed to kill you this entire time was just a different kind of bullet." Her eyes widened a little bit and she tensed. "You know, the kind that practically explodes inside of you. What do explosions set off? Light." I lowered myself so we were eye level, and I held the gun on my knee. "I have one more question to ask you," I told her just before I shot her. "How're you feelin' today? You feelin' lucky like the rest of us?" Then I killed her.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg I swear that if this was a Hollywood movie, that would be the movie's most famous line. And way to go Sterling! And yay baby on the way :) trying to keep you guys tuned in... And suggestions on Crissy's younger sister? boy or girl? how about Ashley's? REVIEW!***

And I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be back until May or early March... This may be my last update until then, and who knows? I might be back extremely late February. My technology, and yes, all of it, is being taken away for 18 weeks (4 1/2 months) because I'm being punished. My parents will **most likely**give me everything back in six weeks, I really don't know. I've cried over it, and I'm really mad at myself. I'll be writing by hand, I promise, and I'll post it all when I come back, and I promise I'll be back. Please don't unfollow me and stop reviewing... If you guys could please help me get to 3000+ reviews before I come back, you guys would have no idea how much that would mean to me.

I'm scared of my story losing its popularity, followers, and views and just everything... You guys have no much how all your reviews and support means to me Ü and NO this is NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Idk I might even update tomorrow :)

Question: How do you know somebody loves you?


	577. Chapter 577 Get Back

(Guess who's back...?

It's me, baby! Lol... And really? I lost followers? Shoot...

And for Ashley's baby, the poll was tied and too close to call, so I did a coin flip. Best two out of three won! Girl was heads and boy was tales, so it was fair and square... Anyway, read on!)

#Sterling's point of view  
You have no idea how good it felt to say those words and send a bullet through Amber's head. Since she's a shadow and takes a second to perish, she had a last few seconds of life, so I kissed her, and I let her have the pleasure of kissing me back for Wednesday since Amber's her mother. Amber's lips had left mine only a second later. She wasn't disappearing into the shadows, so I knew she was actually dead. I almost felt myself smile, and I called the guards to come and dispose of her. I never wanted to see her face or dark eyes again. I can't believe I had ever done something as foolish as I did with Amber. Not just trying to practically destroy the world, but the fact that I have Wednesday now. I use to just disgust myself. I still do sometimes. Lorry came running up to me half laughing because Amber was dead. I smiled and she kissed me as the guards took Amber away. I held my arms around her waist and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I guess our family's safe now," she laughed, and it made me smile.

"But we still need to take care of Rick, and I can't imagine what the nightmare queen and the shadow king are gonna do to us considering we just killed their daughter," I said, but Lorry just started laughing.

"We're in a heap of trouble, aren't we?" she said in a rising laugh. I laughed at her and she allowed me to kiss her. Amber was gone.

#Lloyd's point of view  
Ashley ended up having a baby girl, and we named her Ellie. Ellie Garmadon. I tried to make it simple like the Lloyd, Ashley, Charlotte and Ellie Garmadon. I like it. Ellie has dark hair like Ashley's, but her eyes seem to be hazel. Darker than Ashley's, but lighter than mine. Ellie seems to already be the kind that always wants to know what's going on, and she'll probably be a daydreamer. Her element? We have no idea. We never even got to know what Dominic and Delaney's were. Maybe someday we'll know. It might be on one of the scrolls or maybe carved in a cave somewhere. You never know. We took her back to Japan with us so Charlotte could see her knew little sister. Ashley and I went back to our room, and I got Charlotte and I told her to be silent and discreet so she wouldn't disturb her younger sibling. "Be quiet, okay?" Charlotte nodded and I let her into our room. Ashley looked over to her and smiled as Charlotte walked over to see the baby Ashley was holding.

"Is it a boy or girl, Mommy? What's its name?" she asked her silently.

"Her name's Ellie. You have a little sister, Charlotte," Ashley told her and handed her the small baby, and it made me nervous at first, but I knew I should trust my daughter with her sister. I saw a smile escape Charlotte, and it caused one to escape my lips, too.

#Cole's point of view  
Willow was so incredibly happy to have her sister back. Ivy died only a little bit over a year ago, yet it seems like it had been so much longer. Collin had waddled back up to Terra and I, and I picked him up and held him. Terra rested her head on my shoulder and laughed. "Best Japan trip we've had." I laughed and Terra kissed me on the lips and Collin began laughing, and Terra laughed at him and kissed him on the top of his head before he reached for her. She laughed and took him into her arms.

"Maybe it won't be the last," I told her and smiled. Terra smiled and kissed me, and of course, Collin let out a small giggle.

"Oh, you stop you little goober," Terra laughed at him. He threw his hands up in the air and began to randomly shriek.

"You alright there, little buddy?" I laughed.

"GAH!" he screeched, and Terra and I both just laughed.

"Can't you say anything else?" I asked him. "Like 'Dada?'"

"Muh MAH!" Terra just started laughing, and I just shook my head and smiled. Collin reached back to me, and Terra began to laugh again.

"Guess that makes you 'muh mah,'" she laughed as I took Collin.

"Okay, Terra, I think we've established who's the male and female in this relationship." Terra laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Wanna challenge me on that?" Terra crossed her arms and looked at me. Don't worry, she was just being goofy. "Alright, that's it. You asked for it." I set Collin down, and Terra stood up straight.

"Uh, Cole? What-" I picked her up and put her over my shoulder and she began to shriek. "Put me down!" she laughed and screamed at the same time. I ran and threw her into the water and began to run. It felt like my wrists had been tied behind my back, and I turned my head to see it was the water holding them there, remembering Terra was the ninja of water. I was able to turn around, but the water kept my wrists tied as they connected to the ocean so I couldn't go anywhere. Terra laughed and walked up to me and kissed me over and over again as my wrists remained behind my back, but she had her hands on my cheek and in my hair as we stood in ankle deep water. Willow and Ivy shot by us, nearly knocking us over, and you could tell they did it on purpose by the way they laughed as they ran. Terra and I laughed at both of them and the restraints on my wrists dropped and Terra looked back at me and wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. Our smiles met in a kiss, and we just knew Ivy and Willow were planning their next scheme.

#October's point of view  
Sterling never found Wednesday. Lorry said she was never at the caves or mountains in the different dimension, and I can tell Sterling's honestly torn. He isn't much to show emotion even though that's his element, but he's just Sterling. He's a silent crier, he's a quiet whisperer, and he's a shadow. And don't worry, I mean that figuratively. I went to check on Blake and Griffin, and they were fine. Lizzy's nearly eight months old now, and personally, I think she looks like Nate, but he says she looks like me. It's kind of hard to tell, I must be honest. Later that night, Lizzy had woken up and was having a difficult time falling back to sleep. Hopefully she won't turn into Ash. That baby will not sleep unless Sterling's holding him. I picked Lizzy up and carried her into the living room and laid back next to Nate on the couch and Lizzy reached for him, and he laughed and took her. "Hey, sweet pea," Nate laughed, and I smiled. If it's possible to be too kind, Nate would fall into that category. I saw Lizzy smile at Nate when he smiled at her, and I laughed. Lizzy has two bottom teeth coming in, and I find it adorable.

Nate and I have to go to the US, yes, the US for some meeting we have to go to. Us and the prime minister both. We're taking Lizzy with us, and Nate and I are apparently supposed to be staying in some huge mansion a little smaller than the Biltmore house. Since I'm technically just an icon for Ninjago, I'm also the ambassador. Oh what fun. Leaders and icon from all over the world are going to be there. Nate doesn't have to go the meetings since he's not actual royal blood. Being royalty isn't all fun in games.

#Sterling's point of view  
My language arts teacher has been trying to teach us to use better vocabulary, so she makes you give her synonyms for everything. My friend asked to go to his locker, and she asked for a synonym for locker. He said cabinet, and she scowled at him and let him go. My other friend asked to borrow a pencil, and she asked for a synonym first. He said quill. My friend stood up in the middle of our test, and I was already trying not to snicker at the stupid look he had on his face. "May I, Johnathan Wesley Jones, go to the bathroom?" I hit my head on my desk as the class just started laughing. The teacher just looked at him.

"What's a synonym for bathroom?" He began to sarcastically think.

"The restroom," he said and slowly and sarcastically nodded.

"Okay, just for that smart mouth, give me two real synonyms," the teacher told him and sat back in her chair.

"Alright." He began to sarcastically think again. "Hmmm... Ah hah! The Lou."

"And...?"

"The Oval Office." The class lost it, and I just sat there and rolled my eyes. The teacher rolled her eyes and let him go. Just before he walked out the door, he pulled sunglasses from his pocket and put them on and spun around and said something else ridiculous. "Hasta la vista, baby." He left the room and shut the door, leaving the class laughing. My friends and I all knew he was just ditching class.

"Hey, Mrs. Derek," I said with a slight laugh in my voice. She looked at me, and the class was already prepared to laugh knowing I'd have something stupid to say.

"What, Sterling?" she asked, already irritated.

"I've got a synonym for the bathroom." She sat forward in her chair, preparing for the worst. "The mall." The class started laughing, but the teacher just glared at me.

"Sterling."

"What?"

"Don't get me started on how many times you've skipped school."

"It was OSS!"

"Sterling."

"What?"

"That was only for two days."

"Eh."

#Kai's point of view  
October was having one of her guards drop Blake off in Japan since October couldn't take him to the US with her, and she said she much rather have Blake be with her mother and father than stuck with her guards and Sterling and Lorry. I get that since Sterling already has the twins and the triplets. He wasn't able to find Wednesday. October had told me. Alex and I sat on the couch and I held my arm behind her while she rested her head on my shoulder and talked about if and what we should say to Scarlett when her baby's born since it's due in just a little under three months. "What do you think we should say to her?" I asked her.

"You kidding me? I just wanna meet her boyfriend." Alex and I both laughed.

"You know, it's funny. The media has nothing to do with Scarlett. And surprisingly, they're following Lorry and Sterling all the time," I said.

"How does that surprise you?" Alex asked and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, I mean- why wouldn't they follow Nate and October more? I mean- October's the queen," I said.

"Because Nate and October are actually responsible and October's only pregnant when she wants to be." Alex and I looked at each other and burst out laughing at how ridiculous it sounded. "Lorry and Sterling just do things Sterling knows he'd never be allowed to do under our roof," she laughed.

"I love you," I laughed. Alex laughed and put her hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "I know." I kissed her before she kissed me, and she kissed me back and began to laugh. I pulled off and looked at her and laughed.

"You can't kiss me without laughing, can you?" I asked in a laugh. She snickered and shook her head before she began to laugh again and kissed me again.

#Sterling's point of view  
In the middle of the night, I heard two sharp screams harmonizing yet discordant of each other, and it caused me to wake with a start and I fled from the bed, and so did Lorry. I fled to the triplets' room, but they were fine and I remembered I had only heard two screams, and I ran to the twins' rooms just in time to see an inhuman figure slip out the window and into the night. When I fled to the window, the figure had already disappeared into the night. I heard Lorry become hysterical, and before I had comforted her, I took a look at the twins. The twins barely over a week or two old. We had forgotten about Pythor and his family tree of shapeshifters; Asia's family tree. Asia, the girl who hates twins and doesn't know that October and I are. I got Amber, they got my twins for Asia. They murdered them to get back at me.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaawwww! Oh no! :( let's hope things get better :( but yay Cole and Terra are having a good time and Ashley had a baby girl :) REVIEW!***

And might I just say thank you guys (especially those who really kept their word) so much for continuing to review :) I appreciate it :) and I missed you guys so much! I missed updating :( but I'm back now, right? :) and I'm gonna I ahead and tell you, the story's gonna have some shockers in the next few chapters, and don't worry, I mean it when I say this, it'll get better... I don't know how long it's gonna take, but it will...:)

I've had a crazy past month... But I got my stuff back early :) and I don't think I'll be able to update as often until the summer because I just got three major projects dumped on me :) fun...

Question: Miss me? :)


	578. Chapter 578 Still Again?

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry was hysterical, but the only issue was, I didn't know how to react. It seemed like a dream. More like a nightmare. It seemed utterly unreal. I held Lorry in my arms, and I didn't realize how badly my nose stung until I felt the tears on my cheeks. First I lost and can't find Wednesday, then I have a moment of accomplishment when I killed Amber, but now, this? I never thought my life could get worse. And looking back at the time to when Lorry agreed to marry me, I thought my life couldn't get any better, but then it did. I found out she was pregnant and then had the triplets. My life did get better after that, and now I think my life is now just slowly getting worse. I didn't know what to say to Lorry. They never even lived to be a month old. The triplets will never remember them. Now wasn't the time to kiss Lorry to try and make her feel better.

Lorry didn't try to kiss me, and she said just as much as I did. She didn't say anything. I took her back to bed and held her and allowed her to cry into my chest. It was just all so overwhelming. I didn't know what to do after Zach had accidentally been killed. I stroked Lorry's hair and nestled myself closer to her and felt tears on my own cheeks. They were warm and almost burned, singing my cheeks. The imaginary steam rose to my eyes, slowly causing my eyes to water further and me to cry more. Sometimes there are times where I wish I would cry harder. I don't want Lorry to think I don't care, I just- I have a hard time letting my emotions speak for themselves; speak for me. My element's emotion, I know, but name one time I've ever learned to harness my power. The following day, we didn't go to school. It was already all over the news. Lorry didn't say much about it. She was probably trying to forget about the whole thing. I would occasionally cry, and so would Lorry, but she would cry into my chest.

There are times like this where I wish I had Amber's jar of memories. It would take away the hurt, but no matter where the hurt went, my love for my family was staying in one place, and that place will always be my heart.

#October's point of view

In the morning, the room was grey and my head was in Nate's shoulder and my arms were close to my side and he was holding me in his arms. I felt myself be nudged, and I half woke up and so did Nate and saw it was only Sarah. "Come on now, October. The two of you need to get up."

"Why...?" I half croaked. Anyone could tell I was tired.

"The two of you have to get ready to go to the US."

"But I don't wanna go to the US," I said without opening my eyes. Sarah sighed.

"Do you want to just lay in here for another hour?" Sarah asked me. I nodded. "Alright. But you have to get up next time I come in here," she told me and left. Nate began to laugh.

"What're you laughing at?" I quietly laughed.

"You," he laughed.

"Stop it," I said and slapped him on the chest.

"I'm sorry," he said in a jokingly way. "I love you." I sighed, and he just laughed at me. I took my head out of his shoulder and kissed him and buried my head back in his shoulder.

"I kissed you now shut up." He laughed, knowing what I was saying wasn't meant to be mean.

"I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head and we fell back asleep.

#Zane's point of view

Kay and I had made a quick trip back to the Bounty, and we got our blueprints and everything else we needed. We were going to try and put together a younger sibling for Crissy, and she says she doesn't care if it's a boy or girl. If we decide on a girl, we'll probably name her... Well, I don't know what we'll name her. If we decide on a boy, we'll probably name him Tyler. Kay and I just sat and looked at the blueprints trying to figure out which features to give the little robot baby, and I knew it hurt Kay a little bit to look at these. It only reminded her she couldn't have biological children. I set the sheet down and looked over at Kay after she began to sort of act distant. "Kay?" She didn't look at me. "Kay." She still didn't look at me. "Do we need to talk?" She shook her head. "Kay, I- I know that this is tough." She looked at me. "And I-" She just kissed me, and she wasn't letting go. I wasn't trying to escape.

"It's fine, Zane," she said, giving me only a second to catch my breath and she kissed me again. I had no time to analyze what was going on.

#Jay's point of view

So, Nya and I have been talking about having a biological child, and there are definitely ups and downs. Ups, well, it'd be a child between us, so I think you get the idea. It'd be a younger sibling for Cindy. Downs...? It'd be hard to take care of, and Kai. Kai would probably kill me. It'd be hard to tell how our child would turn out since my hair's sort of become a bit more of an auburny, brownish red color, and her hair's black. My eyes are brown, hers are almost an indigo blue. I can be idiotic, Nya can only be smart. Names for the child is also another issue since Nya and I probably have completely different ideas on them. Help us out here?

#October's point of view

I was walking down the hallway to find Nate, and all of a sudden, it felt like something had hit me in the stomach, and I fell to my hands and knees and cringed, holding my stomach, feeling like I might vomit. I heard Nate's voice all of a sudden. "October? Hey what's wrong?" He helped me back up, and I fell again. Something didn't feel right. Nate picked me up and set me on the couch and sat next to me. "What's the matter?"

"My stomach doesn't feel right," I said without looking at him. He felt my forehead.

"You feel fine. You have no fever," he told me. I began to try and think about what could've possibly caused me pain, and then I sat up on my hands. "What's wrong?"

"Do- do you have any memories of Griffon being born...?" Nate opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. We gave each other concerned looks. Something was up.

"No, I- I just have these memories of a girl- maybe the age of- fifteen?"

"And she showed up in the castle before I inhaled the tomorrow tea?"

"And she stopped you from inhaling it...?"

"She had brown hair and golden eyes, and she said her name was Holly, but- Holly! I remember Holly! It's just Lloyd and Ashley's daughter from the future and the brown hair is just dye and her job is to fix things in the past that cause problems in the future and-"

"Okay, October. Slow down. Then what happened to Griffon? I remember her telling us that he and Lizzy being seven months apart causes issues and confusion since it's not really possible for any siblings to be seven months apart..."

"So if she stopped me from inhaling the tea, then-" Nate and I froze; our blood running cold. First of all, this wasn't good since we were about to go to a different country, and I don't want to lose the son I already met. I crossed my arms over my stomach. "I- I'm still pregnant..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg... Wow I don't think that's a good thing... Help me help Jay and Nya out? Suggestions for Kay and Zane? REVIEW!***

Question: if you had all the money in the world, what would you do with it other than giving it away?

and go to my profile and check out my new profile pic... review and let me know what you think! :)

REVIEW!


	579. Chapter 579 Progeny Prodigy

#October's point of view

The following morning, Nate and I had to get up and leave for the US. My head was nestled deep into Nate's shoulder, and he gently kept his head rested above mine and I was bundled in his arms. "Nate, October, time to get up," Sarah cooed. I let out a short groan and nearly pulled the covers above my head.

"I don't wanna get up, Sarah," I said.

"I know, October. Getting up isn't easy, but you need to catch your flight."

"It's a private jet," I said. "It won't leave without us," I told her.

"You can't be late for your meeting."

"I'm too tired," I told her. "And give me a break," I laughed. "I'm pregnant."

"Well that's your own fault, now isn't it?" Nate started to laugh.

"No," I said. "It's Nate's fault," I told her.

"My fault?" he laughed.

"You're the one who conceived this child," I told him, and all of us just laughed.

"Well, thank you so very much, October. I couldn't have done it without your help." I burst out laughing and took my head out of his shoulder. Sarah just laughed at the two of us.

"Alright, you two need to get up," she told us in a left over laugh.

"Alright, Sarah. We'll get up in a second," I laughed. Sarah let the two of us be.

"I think you and I both know whose fault it is," Nate laughed. I laughed and kissed him and got out of bed. I can't wait to see what the US is like... As a matter of fact, I'm kind of scared...

#Cole's point of view

Terra and I left the beach and just got in bed. The sheets felt soothing and cool against my body after being out in the hot sun. Willow, Ivy, and Collin were all in their beds too. I was exhausted. I slept sleeping front to back with Terra and I had my arm over her. I practically fell asleep as soon as I laid down in bed. When I woke up, I just started laughing, my eyes still shut. "Quit laughing," Terra laughed as I propped myself up on one elbow.

"I'm not gonna stop laughing until you do," I told her, causing her to laugh again.

"Well that's gonna be a bit difficult, isn't it?" she said and yanked me down on top of her. I just laughed at her, and I tried not to laugh when our lips locked into each others. I began to laugh and had to pull away. Terra laughed at me and I sat up when she did. She rested her head on my shoulder. "Uugghhh," she laughed. "I'm so tired."

"Trust me, I know," I laughed and looked down at the smiling Terra. Just before I was able to kiss her, Willow and Ivy came darting into the room shrieking and began jumping all over us.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! It's time to get up!" Ivy shrieked.

"We're awake, Ivy! We're awake!" I laughed as she jumped all over me. She sat and crossed her arms. "What's that look for?"

"I don't believe you." I gave her a funny look.

"You don't believe me?" She shook her head. "If I tickled you to death, would you believe me?" She got up and ran, laughing as I chased her down the hallway. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder, but I didn't tickle because she was already laughing so hard, I thought that if I made her laugh even harder, she might vomit. I put her down and she ran back to our room. I felt myself faintly smile, but the smile didn't depict or express what was really going on in my mind. My family was back together again.

#Kai's point of view

Most of us were awake, and we heard the door to the house open. "Hey!" we heard a very familiar voice call from down the hallway, and everyone sat forward and saw October carrying Blake with her. Everyone jumped up to greet and hug October. "Hey, guys!" she laughed and gave Blake to Alex. "I feel like I haven't talked to you guys in forever."

"We miss you at home," I told her. "Where's Nate?"

"He's outside. It's going to be a long and boring plane ride," I laughed. Seeing my daughter again felt really good and a bit refreshing. Alex silently cries sometimes at how she misses having the twins at home. It's funny because I forget October and Sterling are twins all the time because they just don't act like it. Scarlett we seem to forget about. She just doesn't talk to us, and we don't talk to her. Blake leaned forward and reached for October. "Aw," she laughed, "I'm sorry, baby. You can't go with me." I smiled at October. She laughed at Blake. "Bye, Mom," she said in a leftover laugh. "Bye, Dad." She hugged me, and I wished I could've held her like I did when she was so little.

October said bye to everyone else and left. I almost made myself cry at the thought of October growing up. There are days where I wish she was my little baby girl again. I sometimes wish she was that little baby that would fall asleep in my arms or on my chest. I guess it's only sadly time to face the facts I wish weren't real. October's just not my little baby girl anymore...

#October's point of view

Nate and I fell asleep on the plane. Since it was a private jet, it was just us, Lizzy, a few of the servants and guards, and of course, the pilot. I fell asleep with my back to his chest and my head resting against his shoulder and he fell asleep with his headphones in and his arms around my waist. When I woke up, the flight was only half over. Trust me, the flight from Ninjago to the US is a long one. I don't know how my mom did it. She was really young when she came over. I fully sat up and began to giggle. I picked Nate's phone up and saw he was listening to 'Jumpin' Jack Flash' by The Rolling Stones. I looked through his songs and found 'A Hard Day's Night' by the Beatles and paused the song he was listening to. I turned the volume way up, remembering that the song had a guitar stroke at the beginning, and I hit the play button, half scaring Nate to death, and I was laughing as he took his head phones out of his ears. "October!" I just laughed. "Stop it's not funny now my ears are ringing." I put my hand on his cheek and tilted my head a little bit.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said with half sarcastic sympathy, Nate glared at me, I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"You better be sorry," he laughed and got up. I laughed at him and sat back. "Where's Lizzy at?"

"You can check the other room. I think she's with one of the guards," I told him. He came back with Lizzy, and she looked like she had been crying when she took her head out of Nate's shoulder. She reached for me and Nate gave her to me and sat next to me. "You been cryin', baby girl?" She rested her head on my shoulder.

"They were having a little bit of trouble with her. She's probably just really tired," Nate said.

"Ugh, I wish we brought Sarah with us," I laughed.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley was completely worn out. Our last few days in Japan would be interesting with a new baby around, and Charlotte seemed more than happy about having a little sister. She loved her name; Ellie. Ellie Garmadon. It makes me smile just to think about it. In the morning, Ashley really didn't want to get up. "Assshhlleey," I cooed. "You need to get uuuupppppp." She just pulled the covers above her head. "Ashley."

"Uh-uh!" I just laughed at her.

"Why not?"

"Because I just had a baby yesterday and I'm tiiirreeedd." I laughed.

"Well I'm 'tiiirreeedd' all the time." Ashley laughed and pulled the covers back off of her head and looked up at me.

"Fine," she laughed. "Help me up." I took her hands and yanked her out of bed, and she jumped up and kissed me. "I'll be out in a second."

"Alright," I laughed. I walked into the hallway, but only to be mauled by Charlotte.

"Ellie! Ellie! Where's Ellie!?" I laughed at Charlotte and picked her up.

"Ellie's still asleep," I told her.

"Aaww! Why?" she complained.

"Because babies need their sleep," I told her. "You did to when you were her age."

"Even Ivy?"

"Even Ivy." She laughed. I set her down and she ran off. I sat in the living room with everyone and saw Blake was back and crawling around. Blake's new nickname is 'Aken.' Why, I don't know. It's just kinda unique, and it suites him a bit better than 'Blake.' Ivy and Charlotte came running down the hall and around the corner like nobody's business, and everyone in the living room just laughed.

"Okay, so- we, meaning all of us, need to have some crazy stupid contest or bet since our little tiny bets never quite followed through, and it needs to be crazy stupid," Cole said.

"Like what...?" Jay asked.

"That's up for debate," Cole said. "And as the ninjas' leader, I'm going to make sure it follows through this time."

"Like last time at Japan, Kai here had to run across a ton of hot coals on the beach?" Alex laughed.

"Yeah, but something maybe a little bit different." Ashley walked in, and she had Ellie with her. I smiled as she handed her to me and sat down.

"She looks like you," Ashley laughed.

"Charlotte looks like him," Kay told Ashley. "Which is just strange because he never exactly brought her into existence," Kay said, and everyone in the room just started laughing.

"This one looks like you, Ashley," Nya laughed. Ashley laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. I looked down at Ellie. She'll definitely turn out as gorgeous as her mother.

#Lorry's point of view

I had managed to make myself feel better. A lot better, and my friends helped along the way. Sterling's been there for me, and he still is. He comforts me when I'm down, he holds me when I cry, and he secures me in his arms when I sleep. Now I always carry a small thing of tomorrow tea in my pocket. Don't ask why, I just do. It comes in handy a lot, and Sterling got the golden watch from the Bounty (with permission of his parents) and he carries it around in case something goes wrong with the tea. He just wants me safe.

I was sitting, half laying, stretched out on the couch, half sitting on Sterling's lap as he held his arms around my waist and I kept my head rested against his shoulder. The phone began to ring, and I got up to get it and Sterling tugged at my wrist and I turned around and kissed him and Sterling laughed. "Alright now I'm happy." I laughed and walked away and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said, still smiling at Sterling.

"Hi, this is Veronica Wright from the Ninjago Law Firm. Is Sterling Flamy there?" At first I was about to say 'yes, as a matter of fact he is,' but the word 'law firm' stopped me.

"Well- um- No, he's not. This is- this is his head servant, uh- Sarah. What do you need him for?" I managed to lie.

"His son, Jackson, is-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, he doesn't have a son named Jackson," I said, my heart fluttering.

"Oh, excuse me." I calmed down for a brief second. "We need him to come to the doctor's office tomorrow for a blood test."

"Why?"

"Samantha Hopkins is here with her nearly three and a half year old son. Sterling Flamy is wanted for a blood test to confirm he is the father."

"What!?" I yelled in a whisper. I was already crying. "How old's the mother?" I asked.

"Eighteen."

"Okay, I- I'll tell him," I said and hung up, and I began to just cry.

"Hey, who was it?" I didn't look at Sterling. I kept my hands over my face. "Hey, what's wrong? What's the matter?" He tried to take my hands off my face, but I slapped his hands away and slapped him across the face. "Lorry!? What's the matter with you!?"

"Why don't you ask your three year old son!?"

"What? Lorry, what the heck are you talking about!?"

"Does the name Samantha Hopkins ring a bell!?"

"Well- yeah, but-"

"But what!? She's just another girl you have a baby with!?"

"A what...?"

"You really have no clue what I'm talking about, do you!?" He shook his head.

"No, Lorry, I- I really don't." He wiped the tears from my cheeks and looked at me with soft eyes. I pursed my lips and looked away from him. "Now can you please explain to me what's going on?" I looked at him, trying not to cry, and told him everything that I heard. He called the law firm back so he could talk to them.

#Sterling's point of view

I wasn't faking the blood test this time. I showed up at the doctor's office the next day, and Samantha was there. I walked up to her. "How old is he?" She told me his birthday, and he was born just before I had turned fifteen.

"Is this my dad?" I looked down to my right and saw him. He had extremely dark brown hair and icy grey eyes. Samantha looked at him and just told him to run off. I looked at her.

"Why're you doing this to me?" I asked her.

"He's your son," she told me. "And I can't go to college if I have him around," she told me. Samantha's just a bit older than me, so Jackson had to had been born when she had just turned fifteen.

"Why didn't you just come forward earlier?" She was irritated with me, I could tell.

"Because I was waiting for the right time. You know, since your twins just vanished," she said and ran her fingers in my hair before I pushed her arm away.

"Listen, eighth grade, worst years of my life. Dumbest decisions I've ever made. Think I don't regret them? You'd be sadly mistaken. And you can't just leave this kid with me. We've never even met before. He's gonna have to get used to Lorry being around. If he is my son, I just want what's best for him," I told her even though she didn't seem to care. The doctor brought Jackson and I back, and he pricked our fingers. Then I had never regretted the eighth grade like I had before. I know how many times Lorry's told me that she knows that's not me anymore, and Lorry needs to know she is the only woman in my life and I love her more than anything. I'd give my life up for her. I'd kill myself if it meant saving her.

The blood test had come back positive.

***REVIEW! Or else... D:

Is Jackson really Sterling's son...? How's Lorry going to react...? REVIEW!***

Sorry I didn't update sooner... I've been really busy...

Question: What would you do if you owned the universe?

REVIEW!


	580. Chapter 580 Best is Now the Worst

(Before you start the chapter, pull up 'Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word' by Elton John (make sure it's the Elton John version!) go to youtube and type in "sorry seems to be the hardest word lyrics" and choose the one by Bluestar1203 and have it ready and play it when I tell you to... I mean it!)

#October's point of view

When we got off the plane, Lizzy went separately with the guards in a different car. We had a driver and we sat in the backseat, the front seat and backseat being separated by one way glass just like the windows, and they were soundproof. Nate was just making me laugh. "You know, if for some reason our relationship doesn't make it, and you get remarried, I swear I am going to show up to your wedding, I am going to crash your wedding, I am going to object when the preacher asks if anyone objects to the two of you being wed, I am going to stick my hand up and stand, and I am going to walk up to the alter, and I am going to say 'I wanna kiss the bride.'" I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it.

"And are you? You gonna kiss the bride?" I asked him.

"Kiss you? Do I even need to answer that?" he asked me like I was completely mentally insane. "Hell yeah I'm gonna kiss the bride." I laughed.

"Hey... These windows are one way, right?" I asked with a smirk on my face. He nodded. "Okay, would the kiss be more like this?" I asked him and gave him nothing but a simple, everyday kiss, and I pulled off and looked at him. "Or would it be a bit more like this?" I had kissed him in a way that almost made me glad the windows were one way. I pulled off of him after a minute or two, and I could tell he really didn't want me to and longed for me to kiss him again, and I smiled at him.

"Definitely like that," he said with a nod and both of us laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and please just kiss me again," he told me and the two of us laughed. I laughed and kissed him again.

#Jay's point of view

So, Nya and I talked about wether or not we should have biological children. We thought it'd be good for Cindy to have a little sibling, yet at the same time, it won't be easy work. Nya keeps in mind that it won't be easy if we do, remembering how Terra was always sleeping and how she was getting sick and Alex was sick continuously when she was carrying the twins. Twins or multiples is definitely one of our biggest fears, definitely another good reason not to have a child. It'd be extremely mean and unlawful to abort any child, so we'd have no choice with multiples. Thinking about somehow Sterling Flamy managed to conceive triplets, yet at the same time it's so shocking it's unshocking. But at least we were all happy to hear they belonged to his girlfriend instead of some random girl he barely knew. Oh wait... It was his fiancée. Oops... We all forget he's married all the time. We still refer to Lorry as his girlfriend sometimes. It's kind of funny.

Anyway, I get that this sounds a bit ridiculous, but we're just worried about starting a family too early. I love Nya, I really do, but trying to imagine the two of us put into one person? Help me. But hey, you never know. Maybe, just maybe, we'll have a biological baby.

#Zane's point of view

The Nightmare Queen is said to do black magic, but going to her would be risky. You know there's always a twist to everything. If we went to her, and she turned us to humans, you know there'd be a twist. I never thought I'd feel so upset about being a robot. Nindroid, robot. What's the difference? Neither can have biological children. One good thing, though, is that they know how to love. Kay had been in her room a lot during the day, and I walked into our room and found her sitting and staring out the window with her phone by her side with her knees drawn close and a blanket wrapped around her. "Hey," I said quietly and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Hey," she said with sadness in her voice.

"Come here," I told her and opened my arms. She leaned forward and allowed me to embrace her and wrap my arms around her as she let tears roll down her cheeks. "Hey, I know you're upset," I told her. "Robots are like humans in more ways than you think," I said. "They have hair," I told her as I stroked her hair. "They have skin," I said as I brushed her cheek with my thumb. I pushed her back a little bit so we could look at each other. "They have eye color," I said as I looked into her eyes. "And they can cry," I laughed as I wiped the tears from her cheeks. She managed to smile and I pulled her back into a full hug.

"I love you, Zane," she told me.

"I love you too," I told her. She pecked me on the lips before putting her head back on my shoulder. "Now do you feel like going to the beach?" She smiled and looked at me. She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. I smiled.

"Come on. Let's go."

#October's point of view

I had showed up a bit late to the meeting, and my blood nearly ran cold when I saw everyone's serious, solemn faces, and they were on me. The person at the head of the table looked at me almost with an evil glare. "October Turner?" I almost couldn't talk.

"Y-yes that's me," I said sheepishly.

"You're late."

"I- I know, Sir. I- I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Have a seat." I sat down, and the woman next to me looked at me funnily.

"How old are you?" she scoffed. I looked at her, and I was hesitant to answer.

"Ei-eighteen," I responded, and the room broke out into silent chatter, but I didn't know what else to say. Clearly, someone had noticed the rings on my finger.

"You're married?" I took my hands off the table and put them in my lap.

"I- I am," I said. Some eyebrows were raised.

"Do you have kids?" I looked back to the person at the head of the table.

"Y-yes Sir I do," I said.

"How many?" I bit my lower lip, not wanting to tell them I was pregnant.

"J-just one. She- she's eight months old." I looked around at everyone, and they made me nervous.

"Well how old's your husband?" I looked at the lady across from me.

"Eighteen."

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere before," some man said. At first it confused me, but then I thought and sighed.

"No, you know my twin brother," I sighed. "Sterling Flamy." Everyone knew the name. These people are world leaders; the same kind of people he was killing. Of course they know him.

"You're from Ninjago, aren't you?" the man at the head of the table asked me.

"Indeed. My mom's ancestors moved from Ninjago to the US after royalty ended, but my mom moved back to Ninjago when she was really little," I told him.

"Does everyone in your family do everything at a young age?" someone laughed, causing a lot of the others to laugh, and I knew I was going to hate the next few days.

(Play 'Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word,' and if the song ends before you finish reading, start it over and continue to listen to it...)

#Sterling's point of view

I had to tell Lorry, and she wasn't going to take it well. It was a rainy day, even better. I got back to the castle, and Lorry was sitting on the couch on her phone, and she seemed happy to see me. "Hey, what-"

"Lorry, come here." Her smile dropped, and she slowly got up and came to me. "Listen, the blood test came back positive and-" Lorry began to back away from me, and her lip was quivering. "Lorry, please. I-" I reached for her and she took off running. "Lorry!" I ran after her and chased her out into the pouring rain, and we stood in the middle of the street when I caught up to her. "Lorry, please! Please don't leave me!" Lorry looked at me with teary eyes as the rain fell over us.

"Sterling, if you love me, you'll let me go! I can't live this way anymore!"

"Lorry, please! I- you can't leave me! I can't live without you, Lorry! You're the only girl I've ever loved!" I cried. She snatched her wrists away from my grip and put something in my hand and ran. "Lorry!" But she just ran off in the rain, and she disappeared. That was the girl that I saw for the first time in the eighth grade. I knew I was in love, but she had rejected me. When I was in a completely different country, I was killing people left and right. There was only one thing I could never get off my mind. It was her. I knew she would never want me after that, and I remember texting her and apologizing for everything I'd done. Right after I had turned fifteen, I told her I was coming to the Bounty, and she was there to see me. I remember my entire world nearly flipped when I saw her run to me and tell me she missed me. That was the first time I had ever kissed her. When I had gone back to domination and destruction, there was a brick in my heart. There were shards of glass in my stomach. There was a weight in my head. I knew she couldn't possibly want me anymore. I was so angry and confused of my own emotions, and I was killing even more people than I was before. When I was caught, there were few things on my mind: "I've hurt my sister. I've hurt the world. I've killed so many people, but for what? What was I hoping to accomplish? I hurt Lorry. The only girl I've ever wanted to be with; the only girl I've ever loved." As they killed me, I could almost hear her cry. I could hear her scream. She still loved me. She still cared. I walked through the castle doors one day about to ask my sister if everything was alright, and I knew everything was when I saw her sitting right there with October.

Everything was going to be alright. I was going to be alright. She ran to me and I held her in my arms again. The kiss she gave me that day gave me the warmest feeling. The glass in my stomach no longer could cut me. The weight in my head became lighter. The brick in my stomach vanished. There were a few nights that week she would spend at the castle, and I remember the second time she stayed, I was aroused by a shift in the mattress and saw it was only her, though barely being able to see her in the dark. She allowed me to hold her close, and she looked into my eyes. Her blue eyes were something I can't forget. "You know I missed you," she told me and stroked my hair.

"You know I couldn't stop thinking about you," I told her quietly. She faintly smiled. "You know I love you?" She smiled a little bit more.

"You know you're a different person now?" I felt myself smile a little bit.

"But only one thing hasn't changed," I told her. She seemed to cock her head a little bit. "I love you." Our lips had slowly met, and I could feel her smile. Maybe I was going to get the girl after all. The only girl I had ever wanted. The only girl I want still to this day. Holding her made me want to hold her closer. Holding her gave me the strangest feeling. It was warm. It nearly scorched me. There was a fire inside my body; a fire inside my heart. I remember the night I had cried on her shoulder telling her all the stupid things I had done. Maybe it was so she could determine wether she still wanted to be with me or not. She just stroked my hair and listened to my cries. She told me she wasn't leaving, and the fire only grew stronger. When I looked into her eyes, the fire was nowhere near extinguished. I realized what the inferno was. It was love. I hadn't ever felt that way about anyone before. I knew I had to hold her closer. I knew I wanted her to be with me forever.

I remember the night I held the ring in my pocket when she came over to help me study for the science test we had the next day. I just looked at her with a smile, and she gave me a concerned look. "What's wrong? Why're you looking at me like that?" My smile grew wider and I began to laugh. I sat forward.

"Will you marry me?" The reaction she had will be a reaction I won't ever forget. She was nearly at tears. She didn't know how to respond. Before I knew it, though, I had slipped the wedding band on her finger. She was mine. She was mine forever. I finally had the girl I dreamed about and mooned over for so long. The day the triplets were born had to be one of the best days of my life. I remember how she came to see me out on the warship after I hadn't seen her in weeks. I had to fight to get back to her. I had to survive. I didn't have to live to love her. If I died, I still would've loved her then. I remember how she leapt into my arms the day I came back from war. I had never felt a feeling quite like the one that began to burn. I began to think about every time I had kissed her. On the Bounty, school, the castle, and anywhere I went with her.

Those rings on her finger made some of the greatest moments in my life, but now, they've made one of the worst. I opened my hand in the pouring rain, and there they were. Her rings. My wife had left me. Lorry was gone.

*review :"(*


	581. Chapter 581 Unsweet Emotion

#Sterling's point of view

I felt like leaning over and vomiting. Lorry wasn't even in the distance. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. I wasn't chasing after her or trying to look for her. I'd just make myself more upset and I would only make her anger worse. What was left of my heart ached. It hurt. It burned. I nearly dropped her rings on the ground where the rain pattered. I was still. The coolness of the rain seemed to help even out the burning of my tears. I knew it wasn't going to turn out well when Lloyd found out. What was the media going to say about it? What about my mom? My dad? October? I was so tempted to run inside and find the sharpest knife in the kitchen drawer and stick it in my chest so you could hear the blade grind against my ribcage and pierce my heart. I felt myself fall to the cold, wet, street and woke up to find myself in my own bed. I didn't feel like moving. I didn't have an interest in talking. I just laid there. I felt miserable.

"Sterling, what happened?" Sarah asked me and sat down next to me on the edge of the bed, but I turned my head the other way. She sighed. "I know what it feels like, Sterling." I didn't look at her. "I was supposed to get married, but the groom never showed up," she told me. I felt tears on my cheeks again. Sarah got up and left, knowing I didn't want to say anything to her.

#Cole's point of view

We thought about why the beach might've affected Willow the way it did, and Zane said it was probably because this was the place where all the nightmares began, and it got to Willow. It made sense. We took Willow back to the beach and let her run around with her younger sister, but we had left Collin back at the mansion. "What're we going to do for the last few days of Japan?" I asked Terra. She rested her head on my shoulder as we watched Willow and Ivy run up and down the beach.

"I don't know," I told her. "None of us know what our bets are going to be about." We both laughed. All of a sudden, Ivy froze and got sucked beneath the water. "IVY!" I let go of Terra and ran over to where she was, and I looked around to find Willow, but she was missing. "Willow!?" Terra was having a panic attack, and then the foam of the sea had turned red.

"AAH!" Terra screamed. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"Calm down," I told myself. I couldn't though. Terra had already disappeared beneath the water, and this was made easier for her since her element's water. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Willow had run out of the water, and she was screaming and crying and she hugged my legs. "Willow, what happened!?"

"I don't know! It- it was big, and it- it was trying to kill us, and I- I-" She was crying to hard to speak. Ivy came out of the water with Terra, and Ivy was crying hard.

"Let's get out of here."

"Did you see what it looked like?" I asked Terra. She shook her head.

"No, and I don't want to." Ivy refused to talk about it. She saw it. She saw what it looked like, but she was so frightened she couldn't speak of it.

#Kai's point of view

Sometimes it feels strange to think about what our kids do since we're not around, especially Sterling. The only thing I don't get is how my son somehow ended up with Lloyd's sister. Then I got a text from Sterling saying he needed to talk to me, and I didn't know what it could possibly be about. I texted him and told him to just come to Japan and we'd talk. About a minute later, he appeared in our room, and he had clearly been crying. I stood up. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him, being extremely concerned because you rarely catch Sterling crying. "Come here." I hugged him and he began to cry. "What happened?"

"I- some girl from the eighth grade, she- she-"

"Hey, calm down. I can barely understand you." He tried to suck back his tears.

"She had a son, and she claimed I was the father, and now, I- I- I went for a blood test, and it came back positive, Dad," he cried. I rubbed him on the back to try and comfort him and get him to calm down.

"Well, how'd Lorry take it?" I asked him.

"She left me, Dad," he sobbed. That's what he's so upset about.

"Oh, god, Sterling."

"I know, Dad, I- I- I'm such a bad husband, I'm such a bad father, I-"

"Sterling, stop. Don't say those things about yourself. They're not true."

"Stop lying to me, Dad," he cried. Alex walked in and saw what was going on.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked him. I let Sterling go so he could go to his mother, and she hugged him.

"My wife left me, Mom," he cried. "Lorry left me." Alex's visage changed.

"Oh my god, Sterling!" She hugged him tighter. "Why would she do that?" Sterling explained to her what had happened through tears, his phrases were all chopped up, and he could barely speak.

"Come here, Sterling." Sterling came back to me, and he had managed to calm himself down a little bit. "Listen. Lorry's going to come back. I promise you she will."

"How do you know that, Dad?" he asked, despair swallowing his voice.

"Because your mother did the same thing to me." Sterling took his head off my shoulder and looked at me.

"She did?" I nodded, and he looked back at Alex.

"I did." Sterling looked back to me.

"When Cole first started dating Terra, none of us knew she had an identical twin sister." Sterling was already laughing, and I smiled. "And she had kissed me, and your mom saw it happen, and next thing I knew, her rings were in my hand, and she was gone. She came back, though. I had convinced her to, and it didn't take much convincing." Sterling laughed. "Now listen. Do not go looking for Lorry." Sterling seemed a bit confused. "But if you find her," I said without an ending to the sentence. Sterling faintly smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," he said and I pulled him back into a hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, buddy." He hugged Alex.

"Love you, Mom," he told her, and a silent tear fell down his cheek.

"Love you too, Sterling." Sterling left. Alex looked at me and sat next to me. "You like talking to Sterling, don't you?" she asked as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I wish he would talk to me more often," I laughed. Alex smiled and dropped her arm to my shoulder and kissed me.

"Love you," she told me.

"Yeah, I know." She laughed and I kissed her again. I love how my family turned out.

#Sterling's point of view

That night, Sarah came into my room to check on me because she knows that when my emotions are unbalanced, nothing's well, and it can mean some serious trouble. Well, she found me drunk sitting in the corner of my room with one knee drawn up and my head was against the wall, but I wasn't half unconscious. My eyes were open, but they were looking down as I held the half empty alcohol bottle in my hand. "Sterling, you can't just drink your troubles away," Sarah told me. I began to cry. I sat forward and crossed my legs and buried my face in my hands. She came over and sat next to me.

"Oh, god, Sarah you're right," I cried. "I- I'm such an- i- idiot," I stammered through my tears. "I- I ran my wife off because I- I was so incredibly stupid back in the eighth grade, and I- I-" I almost couldn't finish. Sarah side hugged me and put my head on her shoulder and stroked my hair like she was trying to tell me it was okay. It was the same thing Lorry would do when I'm upset. "I was doing things I- I shouldn't have been doing, and I- I- I've been drinking since the eighth grade, and I- I would go over to these girls' houses, and I- I was h-hooking up with them, Sarah, and I- I may have d-died and become a new person, but- it- it still follows me to this day, and I- I- my wife left me be-because of all the s-stupid stuff I had been doing, e-even though I w-wanted her t-to know she was the only girl I had e-ever loved, but- I- I-"

"It's okay, Sterling. Calm down," she told me. "All of that was the past, before you and Lorry were even together, and you _are _a new person, Sterling. Lorry loves you so very much," she said. "She would tell me so all the time. And you told her when you were dating her what you had done, but she forgave you. She just needs sometime to soak this in, okay?" I looked up at Sarah with teary eyes. "I promise you she'll be back." I just looked at her with a sad expression on my face. "She loves you." I sighed and looked away from her.

"And I love her more than her heart and my heart could know." She sighed.

"Go to bed, Sterling. You're gonna have a long day at school tomorrow," she told me. She got up and left, and I took my dog tags off and looked at them. They read my name, they read my faith, they read my address, but the only thing I could see, even though it was invisible, is that Lorry had given me these dog tags. Made of sterling silver. I half smiled, half frowned at the thought and saw a single tear hit the silver. What if Lorry never comes back? What if I never see her again...?

#Zane's point of view

Cole and Terra came back, and they were each carrying one of their bloody, cut up kids. "Oh my god! What happened!?" Ashley asked before putting her hands to her mouth in disbelief.

"We have no idea. We were just at the beach and something grabbed them and sucked them beneath the water," Terra said, her voice still trembling after what had happened. Kay and I exchanged glances. We left the mansion and went down to the beach to figure out what this was about. Kay and I stood at the edge of the water as it rushed around our feet and then receded.

"You sure about this?" I asked her.

"Absolutely." She dove into the water. This isn't going to end well.

#Kay's point of view

I swam deep beneath the surface of the water, and the water around me seemed never ending. There were spots where the sun's rays would penetrate the water, other areas were dark and chilly and it didn't make you want to swim there. I kept swimming, cutting through the water, my hair pulsating with the water around me. I could feel the motion of the sea, and I closed my eyes to try and sense where the creature could be. I felt a chill electrocute my spine, and my eyes shot open, but it was too late. The creature had me in its grip, and I struggled to get away. It was like the undertow of the sea put into a creature. The harder I tried to swim back to the surface, the further it dragged me under the water and into the darkness of suffocation. I'm not like Zane. I can only hold my breath as long as the normal human could. The more I struggled, the tighter its grip became. "ZANE!" I tried to scream, but all I did was allow water to rush into my lungs, and I lost consciousness as I felt myself be dragged by the creature into the deep of the water.

***REVIEW! Or else... That's not good... :( and what is this creature and what's its deal!? and aaww poor Sterling :( why Lorry!? REVIEW!***

and answer my latest poll please :)

Question: What's one of the dumbest mistakes you've ever made?

REVIEW! You're not reviewing! REVIEW!


	582. Chapter 582 Deal

#Zane's point of view

I became extremely nervous. I knew Kay couldn't hold her breath this long. "Kay?" Of course I got no response. "Kay!" I dove into the water, but she wasn't in sight. I felt something snatch my ankle, and I felt the same way you feel when you're standing up on the edge of a high rise and you lose your balance, and you have no choice but to be dragged with gravity. I tried to struggle and force myself to swim away, but I couldn't do it. I could feel the water getting heavier and heavier as my ears began to feel like corks had been put in them. I stuck my hand to the sunlight, thinking it might be the last time I ever see it. It was too dark to see anything now, but I could feel one of its sticky arms wrap around me, nearly reaching my neck. "Kay!" I tried to call, but the air in my lungs was only exchanged by water.

I allowed myself to be dragged further under the water, and the pressure made my chest feel like a sinkhole in the middle of a severe thunderstorm, prone to sinking and collapsing in any second. I had felt sand on my feet, and I was being dragged across it. I felt wood on my back, and I opened my eyes and saw the inside of a sunken ship dimly lit by the little sunlight that could make it down here. The sea creature had let me go, and I pushed myself off the bottom and to the air pocket between the water and the next floor of the ship, and I inhaled and held it. I swam back under the water and over to the stairway I saw and swam up it until I had to walk when I reached air. It was musty and the air was humid, and the ship was clearly newly sunk, and the walls were fit to burst any moment. I ran the fastest I could from room to room, feeling the wet, splintery wood beneath my feet. I found Kay in the fifth room I ran to, and she was cowering in the corner. "Kay!"

She put a finger to her lips. I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her and gave her a look of question, and she quietly and barely spoke. "It-it sunk this ship," she trembled. "It-it a-ate everyone on board." I grabbed Kay and ran back down and into the water, but I froze when one of its evergreen tentacles slid through one side of the ship to the other, and Kay and I swam out the opening, careful not to touch the creature, but I guess accidents happen. We tried to swim faster and faster as the creature reached for us, and it was getting closer and closer and the adrenaline seemed to become greater and greater, and the tip of the creature's arm brushed the bottom of my foot just before I ran out into the surface, and Kay and I collapsed and began to laugh. That was crazy scary.

#October's point of view

I had missed Nate all day long. Nate and Lizzy both. I was exhausted, I was tired, and I didn't feel well. I walked through the doors and took my coat off and went into the living room where I found Nate playing with Lizzy, and I smiled. Nate got up and hugged me and kissed me, and I nearly sighed as I kissed him. "You seem tired. What's the matter?"

"I felt like I was being criticized for being eighteen," I told him. "And being queen, having a daughter, and being married."

"How could they criticize you?" he said and almost laughed.

"Don't ask," I half laughed, but in a tedious way. "It didn't go well."

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley nearly fell asleep with her head on my lap, and I could only smile at her. Ashley faintly smiled up at me as I held Ellie. "I still think she looks like you," I told her, and she laughed. "And maybe it's time you go take a nap or something." Ashley laughed.

"Maybe so," she sighed and got up. After an hour or so, I put Ellie back in bed and checked on Charlotte, and she and Ivy were both asleep. I smiled. Two halves had become a whole again. I went to check on Ashley, and she had actually just woken and gotten up.

"Feel any less tired now?" I laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She smiled and sat down beside me and kept one arm draped around my neck, and her hand held her other hand.

"I do feel less tired." I laughed.

"Are you too tired to kiss me?" The two of us laughed. Ashley sarcastically thought about it.

"You know, I'm not quite sure," she said and smiled. Our lips opened up and closed on each other's, and Charlotte walked into the room.

"Gross! Knock it off!" she said even though we had already separated. Ashley and I laughed.

"Charlotte, I thought you were asleep," I laughed.

"I wish I still was..." Ashley and I both started laughing. "But now I don't want to go back to sleep because I'm afraid I might have nightmares..." Charlotte shook her head and walked away, and Ashley and I looked back at each other and laughed.

"Happy she's your daughter," Ashley told me.

"Happy you're her mother," I told her and laughed and kissed her again.

"I thought I told you to knock it off!"

"Charlotte! I am going to give you tickle torture!"

#Sterling's point of view

I had fallen asleep that night with my headphones in my ears, and they interfered with my dreams. I had forgotten I had a few of Lorry and October's songs on my phone, and they were the only songs I remembered in my dream. The only song I remembered was 'Anything Could Happen,' and Lorry was there with me, but every time I tried to call out to her or talk to her, my voice wasn't there. I had woken up when Lorry finally seemed to see me, and I could see her blue eyes. Our eyes seemed to lock, but they didn't seem to meet. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I woke up and pulled the headphones out of my ears. "What's the matter?" Sarah asked me. I didn't realize until then I had tears on my cheeks. My face felt sticky, and I knew I had been crying all night long in my sleep.

I sat up and wiped the tears away. "Nothing," I lied. "I'm fine." Sarah sighed and left, and I looked at my phone and saw October had texted me the night before after her first day at the meeting, and it didn't seem to be a happy text.

#October's point of view

I walked upstairs after I had put Lizzy down and walked into our room and found Nate in there sitting on the bed, but he didn't seem super happy. He seemed a little down. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him as I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed and looked at me.

"Your dad doesn't like me, does he?" I was a little shocked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him and moved my hand to his cheek.

"He just- seems to get all stiff when I'm around him," he told me. I understood where he was coming from.

"No, Nate, it- it's not that. It's not that he doesn't like you, he-he's just scared at the philosophy of me getting older," I told him. "He's afraid of me not being his little girl anymore," I said, realizing how sweet it had sounded. I knew how much my dad loved me. "He's scared at the fact I'm married and that I have kids and-the fact that I'm not a virgin anymore," I told him and dropped my hand from his hair to his cheek again. "And the fact my brother hasn't been one since the eighth grade..." I said, causing both of us to just let out a laugh. "My dad has nothing against you." Nate faintly smiled. "And I know that when Lizzy grows up, and she's married, and she has kids, you're going to feel the same way. Lizzy's your little girl." Nate knew it was the truth, and he smiled.

"I love you, October," he told me. I smiled.

"I love you too." We both were smiling, and just as my lips touched his, one of the guards had come into the room, forcing me to pull away from Nate.

"Lizzy woke up again," the guard told me. I had to leave Nate to go and take care of her, but it was strange. This time, when I looked at Lizzy, I saw my dad in her. She actually looked like him.

The following morning, I had to go back to the meeting. I was so sick of this already. I got dressed and left Nate alone. I sat next to him on the edge of the bed, and he woke up. "Hey, I gotta go," I told him and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He sat up on his elbows and put his hand on my cheek and kissed me.

"Bye." I left and slumped down in my chair when I arrived. We sat there and talked, and all of a sudden, you only heard one voice after you heard the door burst open. Everyone became stiff.

"Who was it that was insulting my sister!?" My blood ran frozen. This was embarrassing and bad. "It was you, wasn't it!?" he asked the man at the head of the table, AKA, the president of the US. No one wanted to respond to Sterling's lashes.

"Is this how everyone is from Ninjago?" some person asked. Sterling knew where it came from, and his glance went directly to them.

"What? Is everyone perfect in your country?" he snapped.

"Sterling," I said through clenched teeth. He didn't even glance at me.

"Well at least the US has higher scores on testing. Math, science, language arts, social studies, you get the idea," the president said. The prime minister and I exchanged glances. This wasn't about to turn out well. Sterling's glare snapped over to him.

"Oh, really? Wanna make a bet that we'll get higher scores this year!?"

"Sterling!" He wasn't listening to me.

"How much?" the president asked.

"The US is twice the size of Ninjago," Sterling said. "We get higher scores, we get half the US."

"STERLING!"

"And us?" the president asked.

"If you win, you get all of Ninjago!" I froze, looking at the president, praying to dear god he wouldn't accept the challenge.

"Deal."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg October better slap him HARD. But seriously, am I the only one who feels terrible for Sterling? REVIEW!***

and come on! 2 reviews away from 3000! REVIEW!


	583. Chapter 583 Easier to Break

#October's point of view

Sterling and the president both seemed to feel accomplished, but I was seriously about to kick Sterling's rear end. I stood up and grabbed Sterling's wrist and dragged him through the doors and into the hallway and slapped him. "Sterling! Are you insane!?" I yelled. "I'm only eighteen, testing starts next week, and I'm pregnant! Sterling, why the hell would you do something like that to me!? I love you Sterling, I love you a lot, you're my brother, but sometimes you're also an idiot!" I saw tears on my brother's cheeks, and I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "Oh, god, Sterling," I said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh..."

"No, it's not that, October," he squeaked, and I looked up at him, and he couldn't look at me. "It's Lorry."

"What's the matter? What happened? What's wrong?" His mouth opened to say something, but he shut his mouth so he could prepare himself to speak. He looked back at me, and by looking into his eyes, I could tell he was genuinely upset.

"Lorry left me, October," he cried. My hand went to my mouth.

"Oh my god, poor baby," I said. "Come here." I hugged my brother. "Why did she leave?" I asked him.

"Some girl claimed that her nearly three year old son was my son, and I went to get a blood test, and it- it came back positive, and now, I- I-"

"Sterling, calm down. It's okay. Lorry loves you so much. I know she does. She would tell me all the time, and I know she does. If she didn't, she wouldn't have given you that second chance." I pushed back to look at him. "Now listen, I'll help you get through this if you help me get through this bet." He smiled through his tears and hugged me.

"I love you, October," he told me.

"I love you too, Sterling. I can't believe we're twins." We both started laughing.

"I can't believe the US went from like-twentieth place to number one in about a decade," he said. We both started laughing again.

"Yeah, well, that's about to change."

#Cole's point of view

The following morning, Kai told me and the guys about Sterling and Lorry, but Lloyd was still asleep, so it was just the original four ninjas. "Wow..." I felt myself say. "I mean- I get that Sterling's an idiot, but- now I just feel bad for him," I said.

"I sense that something else is wrong, though," Zane said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's just an odd feeling."

"Yeah, well, I get those all the time," Jay laughed.

"I'm not even going to ask," Kai said. Zane and I laughed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Terra." I walked down the hallway and went up the stairs and walked down the hallway again and into our room. I was quiet so I wouldn't disturb Terra. I walked over to her, and her hair was spread out behind her and falling over her face, and I laughed. No matter how all over the place her hair is, it's always so perfect and untangled and straight. I moved the hair in her face away. "Teeerraaaa," I cooed. "You need to get uuupp."

"I'm too tiiiiirrrreeeed," she said. I laughed. "Can't you just lay down with me for the next five minutes?"

"Do you promise to get up when the five minutes are up?"

"Mhm." I laughed and got in bed next to her and she snuggled up close to me and got comfortable in my arms.

"You'd never leave me, would you?" I asked her, thinking about Sterling. She opened her eyes, and she didn't have her contacts in, so they were their natural turquoise, and looked at me, worried.

"Why would I do that?"

"Lorry- Lorry just left Sterling," I told her, and she jolted to a sitting position on her elbows, and I followed her.

"What? Why?"

"He's got a three year old son," I told her. Her hand went to her mouth. She was in disbelief.

"Well, as long as you never did anything like that," she said, and we both started laughing. Terra put her hand on my cheek. "I love you," she said almost in a lovey loopy sort of way, and we both laughed.

"I love you too." She kissed me and laughed and had to pull off.

"Lay down," she laughed. I laughed and laid down and wrapped her back up in my arms, and it turns out, instead of having to wake Terra up in five minutes, I had fallen asleep too.

#Sterling's point of view

I was sitting in class gloomily with my head on my desk, and I was practically asleep. My stomach hurt, my head ached, and I didn't want to be here. I missed Wednesday, and I was dying for Lorry to come back. The teacher stopped talking, and she directed her attention to me. "Sterling, do you need to go home?" I sat for a second and nodded. I grabbed my stuff and stood up and began to leave, but the teacher stopped me. "Sterling, before you go, what's a synonym for home?" I stopped in the doorway and slowly turned around to look at her.

"For-for home?" She nodded. See, most people would think I would say house, or say something funny like 'a mental institution.' But I said something they weren't going to forget coming out of Sterling Flamy's mouth. "Wherever my wife and kids are- wherever my family is." And with that, I left.

#Zane's point of view

I looked at the time and felt like I should probably go and wake Kay up. Neither of us normally sleep in super late. I went to our room and found her already up, and she had her jeans on and everything. "Hey," I said and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," she said back without looking at me. "Is Crissy up and awake?"

"No, I think she's still asleep." Kay came and sat next to me.

"What're we gonna do about the Nightmare Queen?"

"Do you really think we should? I mean- haven't you heard her name? I mean- the word 'nightmare' is right there." We both laughed.

"I don't know, Zane," she told me. "I mean- I want to be human, I really do, but-"

"We both know it'll come at a terrible price," I finished for her. "We'd have to think it through." We both sighed. "I mean- is it really worth giving up being robots?"

"You tell me, Zane. Being told I was human would be like someone telling me I wasn't infertile." I understood where she was coming from. We need help, and we need advice.

#Sterling's point of view

As soon as I got home, I stood in my bathroom, and waited for the vomit to come, and it came, and a lot of it. Then I sat on the bathroom floor up against the wall, thinking about my family. Wednesday, Melody, Harmony, Ash, and most of all, Lorry. I couldn't bare to think about the twins. It only made things worse and the hurt deeper. Then I couldn't take it. I jumped up and ran around Ninjago and full vampire speed, watching everything rush by me in a blur. It was like sitting in a blender. Watching a perfect image become distorted. I stopped and collapsed to my knees when I was in the plains of Ninjago, thinking I might vomit again. I slowly got back up and sped on. I had to find Wednesday. I stopped when I was in a different country, and I walked around for a little while, and I stopped when I saw one of our old hideouts. One of the very first places we had ever hidden in. I walked inside, and the door creaked and dust and cobwebs were everywhere. No one lived here. It was in the middle of nowhere.

I walked around, the floorboards emphasizing my every footstep. I walked through and opened door after door, bringing back memories I didn't want to have. I came across the door Amber told me never to open because it was her private business. I opened it. I found four jars sitting there, each of them looked like they had souls swimming around in it. They were the rest of her jars; the jars of memories. I picked one jar up, and one of the souls seemed to smile at me. I felt anger and hatred well up inside me, and I threw the jar to the wall, and it shattered. I picked up the rest of the jars and threw them at the ground, and I froze. Something didn't feel right. I pulled Lorry's rings from my pocket and looked at them. The memory of Lorry and I getting married wasn't real. It was fake. Lorry and I had only been engaged this entire time. The failed wedding when the prince showed up was real, and so was the postponement of the wedding after Lorry had wrecked her car, but I remembered what had actually happened the day of our wedding. Amber showed up. She wiped our memories that she was there, she implanted a fake memory so we thought we were married, but we never were. Lorry was probably gone for real. It just made it easier to break up with me. Lorry and I were never married.

***REVIEW! Or else... omg WHAT!? Amber managed to fool the entire world!? And advice for Zane and Kay? REVIEW!***

Question: since when did Sterling have so many fangirls?

REVIEW!


	584. Chapter 584 Shatter Jar

(Sorry this chapter's so short... I got a bit lazy and my chapters have been long lately :) read on!)

#Lloyd's point of view  
We were all sitting in the living room, and Ashley got a weird look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" She shook her head.

"It- it's nothing. Never mind."

"No, seriously. What's wrong?" She looked at me.

"Do you ever feel like you're forgetting something?" I gave her a funny look.

"Yeah, why...?" She looked away from me and sat back.

"Nothing. It's fine."

#Kai's point of view  
Alex was really happy to see 'Aken' again. That's just what we call him now. Aken. "Hey Aaakeen," I cooed. He put himself in a sitting position and looked over at me. "Come here, bro." He let out a giggle and crawled over to Alex and I at full speed. He sat back down in front of us and reached up to me, and I picked him up. I looked at Alex. "Hey, have I ever showed you a picture of the original Bounty?" She shook her head.

"I thought the Bounty we live in now is the same Bounty you lived in ten years ago," she said.

"It is, but we did a lot of renovating and made it bigger," I said as I scrolled through the photos on my phone. When I came across the photo, I showed it to her.

"Oh my gosh! It was so small!"

"Compared to how big it is now," I told her. She laughed.

"So, what made you want to make it bigger?" she asked me, smiling.

"Because we all knew we'd have a family eventually," I told her with a smile. She smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Well, I knew I'd be having a girlfriend..." Cole said, and everyone started laughing. "But a wife and kids? Please." It got a laugh out of Terra.

#October's point of view  
When the meeting was over, I went back to where I was staying. I had to tell Nate about what Sterling had gotten us into. Nate sighed. "Really?" He didn't seem shocked. He acted like it had happened before; like he was tired of it. "I just don't see how the two of you are twins." I laughed.

"I just wish you were there to object to the deal." Nate laughed.

"Wish I was there to stick my hand up and stand?" The both of us laughed.

"Well, would you be there to object to the deal, or are you gonna kiss the bride?"

"You're already my bride," he laughed.

"Mhmm." He laughed.

"But yes, I would kiss the bride. But- on one condition." I raised an eyebrow. "The bride's you, and she kisses me like this." I smiled as his lips moved to mine and they met, and we don't do this often, but I let him French kiss me.

#Cole's point of view  
"You're happy we got married, though, aren't you?" Terra asked me in a laugh.

"I'm happy if you're happy," I told her. She smiled.

"And you're glad we have Willow?"

"And Ivy?" She laughed.

"And Collin?" I nodded.

"Exactly." We both laughed and she kissed me.

"We going to the beach later tonight?" she asked me with a smile just centimeters away from my lips.

"If that's watcha wanna do." She laughed and kissed me. The beach later should be interesting... smiley face...

#Sterling's point of view  
After all Lorry and I had been through? We were never married...? After she's been pregnant more than once with my baby, after she came to visit me out on the warship, after both the twins and the triplets were born, and we were never married? I held the last jar in my hand, and I watched as the glowing liquid swirled around itself. I raised the jar, preparing to smash it on the ground, but then I heard a voice behind me. "Don't you dare throw that jar on the ground." I turned around. It was the nightmare queen.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because- Amber- she- she has one memory in there she really doesn't want getting out." It probably wasn't a lie. "But if it does get out, it- it could put the world in danger." That was a lie. I raised the jar back up. "Wait!" I stopped. "I- I have your daughter." I froze and thought about it.

"You've got Wednesday?" I said like I didn't believe her, and I didn't. She nodded.

"I do. Give me the jar, and I'll give you Wednesday." I smirked and looked down at the jar and bounced it in my hand and looked back at the queen.

"Alright," I said. "You want the jar? Here, you can have it." I pulled my arm back and threw the jar at her, shattering right in her face.

***REVIEW! Or else... Sterling, that was just stupid! And what's up with Ashley? What was in that jar? Will Lorry ever come back? REVIEW!***


	585. Chapter 585 Remember What We Forgot?

#Sterling's point of view  
Blood began to run from every inch of her face. Glass shards and pieces covered the floor. She began to breathe through clenched teeth, and I just held my ground and stood there and looked at her. I watched as her blood trickled slowly from her eyebrow and around her eye. She was angry now. "I gave you the jar. Now give me my daughter back."

"Give me my daughter back." Her voice trembled in anger.

"Sorry, can't do that. Killed her." She froze, anger growing on her face.

"You what?" I smirked.

"I killed your evil, vicious, wicked, hatred, (insert curse word of choice)y daughter. Now it's about time you go, too." I pulled the same gun I killed Amber with from my pocket, and I held it up and pointed it at her.

"Fool! You can't just kill me with a gun and a bullet!" she cackled.

"You sure? Not even the right kind of bullet?" She stiffened a little bit. "Yeah, thought so. Now tell me where my daughter is."

"I don't know where your daughter is. I don't know what happened to my granddaughter, but I swear, if you kill me, the dream police will be after you."

"Who're the dream police?" I asked, still holding her at gunpoint.

"Guess you'd have to find out." I smirked.

"Guess I will." Her eyes became wide, and I pulled the trigger. Nightmare Queen- check. Gone.

#October's point of view  
I was asleep in bed even though it was only three in the afternoon. I was just tired. I had been in here since two. I heard the door to the room quietly open and shut, and I felt Nate get in bed next to me. "Hey," I said, still half asleep.

"You're really tired, aren't you?" he laughed. I laughed at him.

"Yeah," I laughed and sighed. Nate and I just lay snuggled up to each other in bed, and we both ended up falling asleep. When I woke up, it was an hour later. I laid back down and sighed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nate asked me as he woke up.

"I'm just exhausted," I told him. "I'm pregnant, I'm tired, and I don't feel well." We both just laughed. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you," I began and huffed, "on the last night of the meeting, the leaders and their spouses are supposed to go out on some stupid ship or something for some formal event." Nate sighed.

"Of course," he said. I laughed. "It should and better be interesting." I laughed and kissed him. After a second or two, Nate pushed me off for a second and laughed. "How does a human being kiss like that?" I laughed and rested my head on his chest. "Seriously," he laughed. "I remember the first time I kissed you, and I thought 'if that's what kissing her is like-'" He just stopped and laughed. I couldn't help but to laugh at him.

#Cole's point of view  
I checked on Willow, but she was fine. She was asleep, and I checked on Ivy, and she and Charlotte were asleep. Everyone must just be tired today. The guys and I went down to the beach, and we decided to try and surf. Some of us had surfed before, others of us, not so much. Me? You know I have. I sat out in the water, and the waves here are better than the ones in Ninjago. I stood up on the board, and I was off. When I had reached the shore, I noticed Kai was gone. "Hey, where's Kai?" I asked the guys.

"Sterling called him. You know that when Sterling calls to talk to his dad," Jay began to laugh, "it's never a good thing." Everyone just laughed.

"I mean, after what happened between him and Lorry, you know he's unstable," I laughed.

"What happened between him and my sister?" Lloyd asked. No one wanted to tell him.

"I volunteer Cole because he's the ninja's leader," Jay said and stuck his hand up in the air. I sighed.

"Lloyd, Lorry left Sterling," I told him. I explained to him why, and he didn't look happy.

"When're we going back home?" he asked.

"Day after tomorrow," I told him.

"I'll have a talk with him then." Lloyd's going to kill Sterling.

#Kai's point of view  
Sterling called me and told me about the jars. I began to remember everything that had happened at the wedding. Everything was an illusion, a fake memory, up until the point Lorry ran back down the aisle with Sterling. I couldn't believe it. Lloyd's sure to kill him now. I finished talking to Sterling and went into the living room to see what they were saying about Sterling and Lorry. They were talking more about them than they were about Jackson. Lorry leaving Sterling is apparently one of the biggest upsets to the citizens of Ninjago in years. Especially all the teen girls that love the two of them and are the ones who are always following the paparazzi. They're always the ones wanting to know about what's going on between the two of them. I felt Alex's hand on my shoulder as they showed old pictures of Sterling and Lorry. I sighed. "I know it's tough, Kai," she told me and rested her head on my shoulder as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"How can I be happy if my son's miserable?" I asked her.

"Making sure everyone else is happy," she told me. "And make an effort to comfort the hurt and unhappy."

"Are you happy, Alex?" I asked her. She was quiet as she looked down at the floor.

"You know I have depression, Kai."

"It doesn't mean you can't be happy. Just because I'm not a firefighter doesn't mean I can't fight fires. Just because I'm not a police officer doesn't mean I can't fight criminals. Just because I don't wear a cape doesn't mean I can't be a superhero." Alex looked up at me with a soft look in her eyes.

"You're right," she told me and looked away from me. "Just because I have depression doesn't mean I can't be happy."

"And just because I didn't like you doesn't mean I can't love you." Alex softly laughed.

"I love you too, Kai." I smiled and she pecked me on the lips, and I looked back at the screen. I hope this is all over soon.

#Lloyd's point of view  
In the middle of a night, I was shaken a bit, and I woke up to find it was only Ashley waking up with a jolt. I sat up next to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She seemed disturbed or upset by something.

"I- I just remembered that- okay, about what Willow said," she began and looked at me. "D-don't you remember, Lloyd? Charlotte- she- she wasn't the first time I- she wasn't the first time I was pregnant. I didn't know, not because I thought I lost her, because she wasn't the baby I lost." It felt like a needle in my brain. Something was there; a memory. It was trying to push its way back into my mind. "Willow, she- she did cause Charlotte, but- and- Charlotte was born early, Lloyd." I tried so hard to think. Then it came to me. "And- Sterling just- he just shattered all those memory jars, and now- I- I remember." Then it came to me. Ashley was pregnant before Charlotte, but neither of us knew until after Ashley died. Thinking about the truth sent chills up and down my back. After I had told Ashley on the train how much I loved her, I had already remembered before that she had come into my room and she had spent the night in my room, but I didn't remember anything else until now. Ashley and I had gotten ourselves into something we weren't supposed to. Then our memory got wiped, so we had no clue what had happened. She lost that baby, and then Willow caused our nightmares to come true. Then Ashley was pregnant and we didn't know it.

***REVIEW! Or else... omg what!? Shocker! That's what was in the jar! Are there any other memories from the broken jars? REVIEW!***

Question: who's your favorite pair/couple and why?

Answer my latest poll if you haven't already!

REVIEW!


	586. Chapter 586 Say What?

#Lloyd's point of view

I put my hands on my head, feeling like I might faint, but the moment passed. "Oh my god..." I heard myself say. "We- we-"

"Lloyd, don't get yourself worked up. It's fine," Ashley told me. I looked up at her like she was crazy.

"What do you mean it's fine, Ashley?" I asked her. "We- I- we weren't even engaged yet," I told her. Ashley looked down and away from me.

"I know, Lloyd. But- it's not like we would've broken up anyway."

"What if we had, Ashley? I am so sick and tired of this stuff being okay and acceptable to society. People are supposed to stay abstinent! Movies, TV, and even commercials and songs make it seem like it's all okay! It's not, Ashley! It's just not!" I looked back down and put my hands to my head again. "I'm sorry, Ashley, I- I didn't mean to get so upset, and I- I'm sorry I-"

"Lloyd," Ashley said. I looked up at her.

"What?"

"It's okay. Stop stressing yourself over it, okay?" I looked away from her and sighed.

"What do I tell my parents?"

"You don't," she lightly laughed. I looked up at her, and she could tell I lightened up. "It'll just be our secret." I laughed.

"It better be." She laughed.

"It just seems crazy thinking about it..." Ashley said.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Now I just feel dirty." Ashley laughed. I held my arms out. "Look, you can see the dirt on them." Ashley laughed and I laughed at her. "We were so young, though," I said.

"I was eighteen and you were nineteen. Not that bad," Ashley laughed.

"You're supposed to be like- twenty one, twenty two or something like that now, but instead you're nineteen thanks to the watch."

"I like being young," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, we can't be young forever."

#Cole's point of view

Ivy wanted to know what the beach was like late at night, so we took Ivy and Willow with us to the beach. Ivy had been sleeping all day long, so she was wide awake and jumping up and down all over the place. Even Willow was asking her to calm down. "You don't think that big creature is out there again, do you?" Terra asked me as we watched our kids run up and down the beach.

"Let's hope not," I laughed. "Clearly neither of them are scared." Terra laughed.

"Well, considering Willow's element is nightmares, illusion, and _fear_," Terra said and laughed. "She shouldn't be scared of a whole lot."

"The car ride back should be interesting with all of our kids back," I said. Terra laughed.

"Nooo kidding. I mean- Ivy's never really even met her little brother. She just met him a few days ago. I mean- Ivy left without even saying her first word, but now- she's speaking sentences." Terra and I realized how ridiculous it sounded, and we looked at each other, and what started as a snicker turned into a laugh. "_We_ are some _interesting_ parents." I laughed.

"No kidding." I looked down the beach and saw a group of five men walking towards us, and you could almost see the yellow irises of their eyes. "Terra? Who's that?" Terra looked down the beach.

"Trouble. Get the kids. Get them now." I wasn't hesitant to react, and I ran to Ivy and picked her up.

"Willow! Come on!" We began running, and the men began to run after us. We began running through the dimly lit, empty streets, almost terrified to look behind us. I glanced over my shoulder. "They're gaining on us!" I exclaimed. We couldn't run any faster. When they were literally close enough to reach out to us and grab us, we just stopped in our tracks like suddenly hitting the brakes in your car. The men literally just ran right through us like ghosts. We stood frozen. Terra let out some sort of strange, nervous, laugh and fainted. "Terra?" I set Ivy down and picked Terra up and carried her back to the mansion and put her in bed. I looked at Willow and Ivy. "Don't tell anyone of what just happened," I told them. "Not even the guys, okay?" They nodded to tell me they understood. "Alright. Now go to bed." We said goodnight to each other and they ran off, and I went back to our room and got into bed next to Terra.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea," I laughed. What _did_ just happen?

#Sterling's point of view

I was absolutely miserable. I didn't sleep the entire night. Yes, I was awake the entire night. I stared out the window sitting up in bed, wishing I had Lorry here with me. My heart burned, my head ached, and I couldn't think straight. Every five minutes a wave of nausea would hit me, and I would nearly hunch over and vomit. I felt myself begin to cry. It was painful. My sister and Nate were across the ocean, and I was stuck at the castle with Sarah and the triplets. First my twins are killed, then Lorry leaves me, and Wednesday goes missing. I felt like digging a knife into my chest. There are days I'll walk into the kitchen, and I'll spot a knife sitting out on the counter that Sarah had been using. I practically reach for it, chills running up and down my spine, wondering if I was really about to kill myself. Sarah always walks in on me, though. She doesn't ask what I'm doing. She knows.

I finally had forced myself to look away from the window. It hurt to think that maybe Lorry was looking up at the same sky. The paparazzi has been trying to find her, news reporters, everyone. They can't. It's like she fell off the face of the Earth. I eventually had to go to school, and I didn't care I was so tired it almost looked like I had a black eye. As I was standing at my locker, my friends came up to me. "Hey guys," I said, but they didn't say anything. They were silent. They were just blinking at me. I looked at all of them. "What's wrong with you guys?" No response. Then Lorry's friends walked up to me, and they did the same thing. One of her friends began to count super silently, and I became a bit scared. "What are you guys-"

"She loves you

Yeah yeah yeah!

She loves you

Yeah yeah yeah!

She loves you

Yeah yeah yeah yeaaahhh!"

They were singing. Each and everyone of our friends, and I have to say, it was freaking me out a little bit. One of Lorry's friends stepped forward and continued singing.

"You think you've lost your love,

Well I saw her yesterday!

It's you she's thinkin' of,

And she told me what to say!"

They all began singing again.

"She says she loves you

And you know that can't be bad.

Yes she loves you,

And you know you should be glad!"

Then my friends began to sing.

"She said you hurt her so,

She almost lost her mind!

But now she says she knows

You're not the hurting kind!"

Then they all sang again.

"She says she loves you

And you know that can't be bad

Yes, she loves you

And you know you should be glad, ooh!"

Then I mean the entire hallway, yes, the entire hallway, broke out singing.

"She loves you, yeah yeah yeah

She loves you, yeah yeah yeah

With a love like that

You know you should be glad!"

Then it was just our friends.

"You know it's up to you

I think it's only fair

Pride can hurt you too

Apologize to her!

Because she loves you

And you know that can't be bad

She loves you

And you know you should be glad, ooh!"

The entire hallway began singing again.

"She loves you, yeah yeah yeah

She loves you, yeah yeah yeah

With a love like that

You know you should be glad!"

Then it was just our friends.

"With a love like that

You know you should be glad

With a love like that

You know you should, be glad!"

The entire hallway.

"Yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah yeah yeah!" Then the bell rung and every acted as if NOTHING happened. I put my hand on Ryan's shoulder as he began to walk away.

"Okay, is someone going to explain to me what just happened?" He looked at me like I was insane.

"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about," he said and walked away. In class, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I looked at Drake who sat to my right.

"What just happened in the hallway?" I asked him.

"What're you talking about?"

"Everyone just started singing!" I yelled in a whisper. My friend looked at me like I had a dragon crawling out from under my shirt.

"Uh... Do we need to call a mental hospital or something...?"

"What...!?" Am I going crazy, or did that just happen?

#October's point of view

Just a few more days of being in the US. I couldn't wait to leave. Nate woke up with a start last night. I sat up next to him. "Hey, what's wrong?" He just shook his head.

"It's nothing. Let's just- go back to sleep." I was worried about him. I listened to him, though. I didn't ask him about it and I just laid back down next to him. I had to get up in the morning and go back to the meeting, and tonight was the night Nate and I had to go out on that stupid ship or whatever it is. When the meeting was over, I just got into bed. Nate came in a little bit afterwards. I hadn't told him I was back, but he knew. He got in bed next to me before we had to get up another hour or two later to get ready for the event we had to go to. The dress I was wearing looked just like the black and white dress Taylor Swift wore in her music video for 'Mean' when she's tied to the train tracks. "You look beautiful," Nate told me as he walked up behind me. I smiled.

"And you look very handsome," I told him and laughed. He smiled at me. We got on the ship, and we showed up, and all eyes were on us. The two youngest people on the ship. This is about to become miserable.

#Zane's point of view

Everyone just sort of spent the day in bed. Tomorrow everyone was going back to the Bounty. Lloyd and Ashley decided to just go ahead and head back a day early, and they seemed to be acting a little strange. We ignored it. Kay laid with her head on my chest. "Okay, why don't we just become humans for a little while and see what it's like?" I suggested.

"Didn't Sterling just kill the Nightmare Queen?" Kay said. We looked at each other funnily and started laughing.

"Yeah, but hey, there's always a new villain on the loose," I said. We laughed again.

"Watch there be an evil sea witch named Ursula," Kay said. I laughed at her silliness. "And then we go to her and we're like 'psh, we wanna be human. If you can do it for that mermaid, I think you can do it for a couple of tin cans.'" I laughed.

"Hey, being a tin can isn't all bad," I told her. She laughed.

"They can still kiss," Kay laughed and took her head off my chest and looked at me. I laughed and she pecked me on the lips. "Oh, and watch her be all like 'you _poor_ unfortunate, souls!'" she began to goofily sing. I began to laugh. I couldn't ask for a better family.

#Sterling's point of view

I was sitting on the couch, just staring out the window again. Sarah walked in and told me someone was here to see me. She had this strange look on her face, too. I walked downstairs, and of course, I didn't expect it to be Lorry. It wasn't. It was Lloyd. He looked at me, and I couldn't tell wether he was angry or sad or what, but I knew I was in trouble. He looked at me. "Sterling, we need to talk." He is so going to kill me.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot... He's gonna kill him. And lol to what happened to Sterling at school... and can't wait to see what happens with Nate and October... REVIEW!***

Question: If your favorite pairing had a theme song, what would it be?

REVIEW!


	587. Chapter 587 The Men

#Sterling's point of view

I was about to run away from Lloyd, knowing that he'd kill me for running off his sister. "I just want Lorry back, Lloyd!" I yelled even though he hadn't said anything to me yet. I began to cry thinking about Lorry.

"Sterling, calm down," he told me. I wouldn't look at him. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and he didn't yell at me. Instead, he said something I didn't expect to hear. "My sister's going to come back, Sterling. I know her. Maybe not anytime soon, but she'll be back." I looked up at him. "Trust me. My sister loves you, she loves you a lot, but she just needs some time to take all this in." I couldn't believe Lloyd wasn't yelling at me. "Okay?" I nodded. "Listen, I'll call her later, and I'll try to talk to her." I shuddered. I began to laugh.

"Hey, quick question. Today, the entire hallway broke out singing 'She Loves You' by the Beatles...?"

"My sister probably arranged that. She's probably been talking to her friends. It's like the woman's way of relieving stress," Lloyd said. I laughed.

"Thanks, Lloyd," I told him. "I appreciate it."

#October's point of view

We were all assigned to different tables, maybe four to five world leaders and their spouse to a table. Nate was finally allowed to take the boot off his foot, but he had to keep the brace on his wrist. We were sitting at the table, and luckily, I didn't get stuck with the president of the US and his wife. People at the table kept telling other people not to be 'Debby Downers,' and Nate and I couldn't help but to laugh. "What's so funny?" the lady across from me asked.

"Debby Downer?" I laughed. "In Ninjago, we say 'Negative Nancy' and 'Depressing Deborah.'" Everyone let out a snicker.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" the lady across from us asked. Nate looked down at it awkwardly.

"Oh... yeah... um- motorcycle accident..." he said awkwardly and took his arm off the table. Facepalm. Nate was trying not to laugh, nearly sinking in his seat.

"How old were you two when you got married?"

"Seventeen...?" I said like I didn't know my own age.

"And how old were you when you started dating?"

"Fifteen," Nate lied. I kept the same face I had before, keeping a laugh trapped in my throat.

"And how did you two meet?"

"At a hospital." I began trying to disguise my laugh as a cough, and Nate was trying so hard not to laugh at me.

"What were you two doing there?" I knew Nate was about to say something ridiculous.

"I- I have to go to the bathroom," I said in between laughs disguised as coughs. Nate was trying so hard not to laugh at me. As soon as I got into the bathroom, I just burst out laughing. We were making ourselves seem like complete, utter fools. Still, no one knew I was pregnant but Nate. Next thing I knew, I had a bunch of handguns pointed at me, and there were men with yellow irises. I was scared and shaking, afraid to make any moves. "Who- who are you?" I asked.

"Your worst nightmare," one of them laughed. They escorted me outside onto the deck, and Nate was already standing there with guns pointed at him. No one else was out here.

"Nate, what is going on?" I asked him discreetly.

"I will explain everything later," he told me.

"You know what's going on!?" I yelled in a whisper. They tied my wrists together, but they didn't tie them behind my back.

"Alright, sweetheart. Off the deck you go," one of them seemed to taunt me.

"Wait, off the-" and they pushed me off the boat and into the water.

"OCTOBER!" I heard Nate scream. I felt like I might be losing consciousness, and Nate and dove in after me. He grabbed me around the waist with one arm and used the other one to help get back to the surface of the water. He got back to the surface, and I was nearly unconscious on his shoulder. "Come on, October," he said. He swam to some tavern or sea cave and pulled me up out of the water and onto the wet, stone sidewalk like structure. I felt more awake. Nate looked at me and laughed. With my wrists still tied together, he lifted my arms up over his head and around his neck, and I smiled at him, laughing as I tried to catch my breath. He put his hands on my cheeks and pressed his lips against mine, and I could feel him smile as I did. We eventually had to separate to laugh and catch our breath.

"Come on, let's go," I laughed. "And you're going to explain to me what just happened there." He laughed.

"Not a problem." When we were back to where we were staying, Nate said he'd just explain to me what happened in the morning when we were both less tired. I just sat stretched out on the couch with him after I had cleaned myself up. "Oh, hey, this is way overdue, but uh-" He pulled out a small box with a white bow tied around it and looked at it. "It was only a little over two years ago when I first met you, and I fell in love," he said goofily and laughed. I was smiling like crazy. I couldn't help it. I kissed him and he put it in my hand. I opened it and nearly cried.

"Nate!" I laughed. He laughed at me.

"What?" I couldn't help but to just laugh at him. I slipped the band on my finger and kissed him.

"Thank you, baby," I laughed and pecked him on the lips more than once. "It's so pretty I love it." I kissed him again. "Thank you." Nate smiled as I pecked him on the lips again.

"You're welcome," he laughed and I kissed him again.

"You're so sweet," I said and kissed him again. "I love you," I said and pecked him on the lips again. "Thank you." I kissed him again.

"You're welcome," he laughed and I pecked him on the lips again. "I love you too," he laughed and I pecked him on the lips once again. I love this guy. He's so sweet.

#Cole's point of view  
The car ride back was indeed interesting. Ivy had never really met her little brother. "Why does he drool so much, and why does he keep eating his hands?" she asked, and Terra and I laughed.

"You and Willow both used to do the same thing," I laughed.

"Baby's are just unsophisticated and simple minded," Willow said.

"And that's coming from a three year old," I laughed. Terra laughed, but of course, Ivy and Willow didn't quite get it like we did.

"What's so dire about being three?" she asked.

"What's so smart about letting a three year old with an IQ of 200 read the dictionary?" I asked myself.

"I'm sorry I have better lexicon than you do."

"Willow- stop using words we don't know the meaning of," I said. Ivy laughed.

"Daddy, maybe it's about time you read the dictionary. It may actually succour you." I face palmed, making Terra laugh.

"How did two dumb people have a daughter so smart...?" I said quietly.

"You're not dumb, Daddy. You just don't endeavour." I'm gonna slap somebody.

#October's point of view  
In the morning, Nate and I were allowed to finally go back to Ninjago. On the plane, Nate told me who those men were and how he knew and that they weren't safe. It scared me a little bit. Nate told me and promised me he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I had no choice but to believe him.

#Lloyd's point of view  
It felt so good to be back on the Bounty again. Since Ashley and I were back on the Bounty a day before everyone else, we were pretty much free to run around and do whatever we felt. We had to be quiet, though. We didn't want to disturb Ellie. I held Ellie in my arms, and she looked up at me with eyes I swear could've been a whirlpool. She reached up to me with one of her little tiny hands, and I placed my finger in her palm, and she closed her tiny fingers around mine. Ashley came and sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "I still think she looks like you," she laughed.

"Oh, hush up," I told her and laughed. She giggled and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey, have you called your sister?" she asked as Ellie opened her fingers back up and put them in her mouth.

"No, I need to go do that." I gently gave Ellie to Ashley and got up and dialed my sister's number. I called it, but it said her number was no longer in service.

#Sterling's point of view  
An entire, miserable, month had passed. My appetite slowly began to decrease, and I just didn't feel like eating. There are nights that I just silently cry until I fall asleep. Maybe Lorry won't ever come back. Her rings became to me what a pocket cross is to a Christian. When I carry them in my pocket, it feels like I have a part of her with me. Maybe Lorry actually left me for good. Maybe I really never will see her again...

#Kai's point of view  
When we were all sitting in the living room, after the young ones had been put in bed, Jay and Nya came in, and they both seemed pretty happy. I heard Jay ask Nya if she wanted to tell us, but she laughed and just told Jay to. Jay laughed. Everyone was listening. "Okay, you guys? Nya and I are parents. Cindy's going to have a baby brother or sister."

***REVIEW! Or else... omg! D: :D Kai's reaction? And poor Sterling :( and Lloyd was so sensitive to him about it :( and aww sweet Nate :) and Lorry, why would you change your number? She did just change her number, right...? And who were those men? and lol to what happened at the table...REVIEW!***

Question: what do you imagine the band/ring Nate got October looks like?

REVIEW!


	588. Chapter 588 Daddy?

#Kai's point of view

At first, I was going to kill Jay. Alex felt me tense up, and she put her hand on my shoulder. "Kai," Alex said quietly. I loosened up, and I began to have second thoughts about the situation.  
"Really...?" I asked. Nya nodded. I sat back. "I'm sorry, I- I don't want to sound like I'm unexcited, I- I'm just shocked," I said and laughed. I got up and Nya let me hug her, and that's when everyone else in the room began to get all excited. I guess I'm actually going to be an uncle. October and Sterling are going to have an actual cousin. I'm happy for Nya and Jay.

#Jay's point of view

So, yes, Nya and I decided it would be a good idea to. You have no idea how happy I was when Kai didn't try to strangle me. That was actually very relieving. Nya's about three weeks through, and it was about a month ago we left Japan. It felt so good to be back on the Bounty again, even though we were still surrounded by water. A new villain, or group of villains, are said to be on the loose. They're like a squad. There are five of them, and they're always together. You'll never see them in pure daylight. Do we know what they call themselves? No. People call them the nightmare squad. Other people just call them the five guys with yellow eyes. Are we scared of them? Maybe. Cole and Terra are the ones that've encountered them. Willow and Ivy, too. On a new subject, Nya and I don't really know what to expect. We don't even know what the baby's going to look like or what gender it might be.

#Cole's point of view

Willow's been reading like crazy. She said she'd give anything to live inside 'The Lord of the Rings.' "Willow, I don't think you'd want to do that," I told her.

"Why's that?" she asked me.

"It would be dangerous."

"But what if I wanted to meet Steven Tyler's daughter?" I gave her a funny look.

"Willow, first of all, how do you even know who Steven Tyler is, and how'd you know his daughter is in that movie?"

"Daddy, it's Steven Tyler from Aerosmith. How could I not know him? And I do my research," she told me.

"How'd you even know this book was a movie?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Aren't all great books movies?" she asked me.

"I mean- yeah, but also some bad books are movies. Like 'Twilight.'" Willow laughed.

"That book was pretty bad," she giggled.

"That and you were too young to understand what was going on." Willow laughed.

"Can we go see Grandpa soon?" she asked me.

"Sure."

"Can we bring Ivy and Collin with us?" she asked. At first I was hesitant to answer. My dad had no interest in meeting Willow at first.

"Well..."

"Please, Daddy? Plleeeeeeeaaase?" she begged. I smiled at her.

"Sure. I don't see why not," I told her. Willow smiled and ran off and began to practice her violin. Terra walked up from behind me and rested her head on my shoulder as I put my arm over her shoulders.

"I'm probably going to have to come with you this time, aren't I?" she asked. We looked at each other and began to laugh. "I don't think your father can handle you and three little kids even though Willow is a baby Einstein." I laughed. "I mean- your mom and dad only raised a single child," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, that child was me," I told her.

"You're right. If your dad can handle you, he should be able to handle all three of them." I glared at her. She just laughed at me. "I love you," she laughed.

"You sure about that?" She sarcastically thought about it.

"You know, on second thought, I don't really know," she told me and laughed. I laughed at her. "Yes, I love you."

"Love you too," I laughed and kissed her.

"This isn't a wedding. Don't just kiss me like that." I laughed and French kissed her this time. "That's more like it," she laughed and pecked me on the lips one last time before walking off. Going to take all three of them should be interesting.

#October's point of view

I was pretty stressed out right now. I had no idea how I was going to win this bet. We can't cheat! We can't lie! I never imagined it'd be so difficult. This was the week of all testing. I've been encouraging the kingdom to study, and I had to tell them all about the bet. I didn't want to lose any of the kingdom's trust, and I didn't. They all knew it was Sterling's fault. I couldn't help but to lightly laugh about it. Lizzy's been pulling herself up on furniture and hold herself up on her feet, she just can't stand on her own quite yet. She loves her daddy. Nate loves her more than anything. There are a few nights where Lizzy wakes up, and when I can't get her to calm down, Nate can. I've tried calling Lorry, but she changed her number. I've tried talking to her friends, and they said they're not allowed to say anything. They've seen Lorry, they've talked to her, but they're not allowed to say anything about her. They say she never really mentions Sterling or the triplets much, but I don't tell Sterling that. They did give me Lorry's new number, but they said not to call it. They said just text her. I have, but she doesn't text back. Sterling's grades have slowly been dropping in school, and I told him he better get good scores on testing since he's the one who got me into this in the first place.

He doesn't know I've been texting Lorry, even though she doesn't answer. He doesn't know I've been talking to her friends, either. I just feel bad for Sterling.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ellie definitely looks like Ashley more than anyone. I don't think Ellie looks as much like me as Charlotte does. Since Ellie's a month old now, it's easier to hold her so she looks over your shoulder. In the morning, Ashley got out of bed to go check on Ellie. She brought her back into our room, and I sat up next to Ashley. She handed Ellie to me. "You may be unattractive now, but I'm sure you'll grow older to look just like your mother," I teased. Ashley hit me on the chest and I just laughed. I looked at her. "You know it's only the truth," I told her. She glared at me.

"Well, I think she's just off to a bad start," Ashley told me.

"How so?" I asked her.

"She looks like you." I glared at her. She laughed.

"Charlotte looks more like me and this one looks more like you," I told her. She laughed and kissed me.

"I love you," she seemed to tease.

"You better," I laughed. She laughed and kissed me again. How I ended up with a girl like this, I don't know.  
#Sterling's point of view Everyday when I got home, I would sit and just stare out the window. I didn't feel like seeing anybody. I didn't feel like talking to anybody. I didn't even feel like eating. I just missed Lorry and I missed my daughter. Wednesday had been missing longer than Lorry had. It was killing me and I swear I was dying from inside out, starting at the center of my heart. That's where it ached the most. The triplets were only days from turning one. Lorry wouldn't be here to see it. Ash may look like me, but now, every time I look at him, it only reminds me of Lorry. Another two weeks passed, and my depression was growing worse and worse, and my sister tries continuously to comfort me. I hate to put October in this position. She's pregnant, I got her into a bet none of us can handle, and she has a nine month old daughter. We're all only eighteen. I still have a month left of school since we don't get out until June. Sarah walked into the room and looked at me, ignoring the look in my eyes. "You have someone here to see you."

"Sarah, if it's-"

"Daddy?" I froze. I stood up and looked past Sarah. It was Wednesday.

***REVIEW! Or else... aw! Yay :) but I still feel bad for him... and come on, Lorry! Text her back or something and at least let her know you're alive! You are alive, right...? Names for the baby? Not OCs, names... and genders :) REVIEW!***

Question: How much longer do you think Lorry'll be gone for if she ever does come back?

REVIEW!


	589. Chapter 589 For Over

#Sterling's point of view

I ran to Wednesday. "Oh my God I missed you so much," I said and began to cry.

"It's okay, Daddy. Don't cry," she told me over my shoulder. "Where's Lorry?" she asked.

"She- she's not here. She probably won't be for a while..."

#Cole's point of view

We took Collin, Willow and Ivy to their grandfather's house. This was sure to get interesting. I let Willow knock on the door, and my dad answered and smiled immediately when he saw Willow was there. "Willow!"

"Hi, Grandpa!" Willow said with a smile as her grandfather picked her up. I looked over at Terra and caught her smiling. I smiled.

"Come in, come in," he told us with a smile.

"Hope you don't mind we brought her younger siblings with us," I told him and laughed. He looked down to see Ivy and Collin step out from behind us.

"Well of course not!" he laughed. I smiled. "Now, how old is Collin here? He seems to be a new walker."

"He's been walking for a few months," I laughed. "He's a little less than a year and a half old."

"And how old are you, Ivy?"

"I- I'm two," she declared.

"Do you wanna hear me play my violin, Grandpa?" Willow asked, and he directed his attention to her.

"Of course, Willow," he laughed and set her down. Willow walked up to Terra.

"Can I have my violin, Mommy?" Terra handed her the case. Willow set it down so she could get it out.

"Do you play any instruments, Terra?" my dad asked Terra.

"Well, the guitar's the only instrument I'm really any good at," she laughed. I gave her a funny look. "What?" she laughed.

"Don't be so modest." I looked back at my dad. "She's great at guitar," I told him.

"Daddy, is that you?" I heard Ivy laugh. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ivy looking and laughing at the poster of the guys and I at the talent show up on my dad's wall. Terra started laughing. I sighed.

"Yes, that's me and the guys."

"But where's Uncle Lloyd?" she asked.

"I don't think Lloyd was a ninja yet," I said. "He was still a little tiny evil nine year old. Except evil is an overstatement." Terra laughed. The rest of this visit will indeed be interesting.

#Zane's point of view

Kay and I decided to put off building Crissy a baby brother or sister until later so we won't stress ourselves over the whole thing. Raising a kid, especially more than one, is difficult. It's stressful at times. I keep telling Kay that even if we could have biological children, it'd be a bit painful and sickening being pregnant. I mean, even Nya's been vomiting. The new pack of villains on the loose don't seem like anyone who would know black magic. We've been doing sonar sweeps for Pythor, Rick, the Shadow King, and the shapeshifters. Nothing. When villains are nowhere to be seen, they're always under your noses, ready to attack.

#October's point of view

I woke up with a small jolt, I sat on the edge of the bed, and I wasn't feeling well. My hand went to my stomach. "Hey, are you alright?" Nate asked me quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him. "I'm just gonna walk around for a little while. Go back to sleep," I told him. I got up and walked through different hallways, finding small differences in each one of them. I was walking near the kitchen, and I heard silent shudders. I knew it had to be Sterling. I discreetly peeked in, and I saw Sterling holding a knife to his chest. He pulled it back. "STERLING!" I screamed. I startled him, and the knife fell from his hands, and he slowly looked over at me with depression and disbelief, and there were tears pouring from his eyes. I ran to him and hugged him. "Sterling, you can't do this. Don't hurt yourself. Lorry's going to come back. I know it."

"She-she's been gone for over a-a month, October," he sobbed. "I don't wan- I don't wanna be a-alive anymore. It-it's just not worth it," he cried.

"Sterling, every life is worth living. Calm down." I looked at the knife he tried to kill himself with. I picked it up and looked at it. "Sterling, where- where'd you get a knife like this?"

"Amber stabbed me with it," he said in a leftover cry. "And stabbed Lorry." I shut my eyes, sorry I asked. It was a strange looking knife.

"Go back to bed, Sterling. We'll talk in the morning."

#Kai's point of view

I got a call from October, and she seemed to be talking quietly so no one could hear her. "October, why're you talking so quietly?" I asked her.

"Dad, I just-" She sighed. "I caught Sterling trying to kill himself last night." I froze.

"Sterling did what?" Next thing I knew, I was walking through the castle doors, and October was waiting for me. "Where is he?"

"Still asleep." I walked upstairs and went into his room without knocking. I looked down at him, and he had fallen asleep with his headphones in his ears. He was crying in his sleep. I pulled his headphones out.

"Wake up, Sterling. We need to talk," I said with my hand on his shoulder. He darted to a sitting position and threw his arms around me. I sat down next to him. "Sterling, you need to calm down," I told him. "You don't need to kill yourself over Lorry."

"But I love her, D-dad, and I'd be willing to give my for her," he cried.

"Sterling, giving your life for her is different than giving your life over her." Sterling shuddered. "Now listen, if you love your kids, if you love your family, and if you love Lorry, then keep yourself alive." I talked to Sterling for a little while and told him to just go back to sleep and not to keep his headphones in his ears. As I was leaving, October stopped me.

"Dad, I need to show you the knife he was trying to use." She picked it up and handed it to me. I froze at the sight of it. It wasn't a knife, it was a blade, but not just any blade. It was a fang blade.

***REVIEW! Or else... omgggggggg what...? And Sterling what the heck!? REVIEW!***


	590. Chapter 590 Yesterday and Today

#Kai's point of view

My mouth opened to say something, but I shut it. I looked back up to October. "Thanks, October. I'll take it back to the Bounty with me." I hugged October goodbye. "Keep your brother out of trouble for me, okay?" October laughed.

"Sure, Dad," she laughed.

"And take care of yourself," I told her. She smiled.

"You too, Dad," she laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too, October," I said with a smile, kissed the top of her head and left. I love it when I get to see October. I don't care if it's under any circumstance. I looked down at the blade, tracing my fingers over the engraved design on the side. How did Amber even get this thing?

#Cole's point of view

Willow picked up her violin and took off. Terra seemed shocked. "I had no idea she could play like that," she laughed. Willow was playing some crazy fast song, and it was practically funny. When Willow stopped, she said it was because she was tired from having to move her wrist so much. My father just laughed.

"You've gotten really good, Willow," he laughed. I smiled. Collin came waddling up to the two of us and threw his hands up in the air.

"ABAH!" he screeched. Terra and I laughed. Collin turned back around and went to his grandfather. He laughed and picked him up. When we left, we hadn't realized we had been over there for so long. We were just exhausted. I was so anxious after not kissing Terra for so long. One thing you will never catch me do is kiss Terra in front of my dad, and she totally understands. It's just awkward with my dad looking back on Terra and I's relationship in retrospect. But hey, whatever.

#October's point of view

I got back in bed with Nate and almost immediately fell back asleep. I was happy I got to see my dad. "Hey, October. Wake up," I heard Nate's voice say softly and sweetly. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyes and turned so I laid on my back and looked up at him.

"Why do I need to get up?" I asked tiredly.

"Sit up, I wanna show you something." I sat up, already laughing.

"What is it?" I laughed.

"Photos we forgot to look at," he laughed.

"Photos of what?" I asked.

"Our wedding," he laughed. He handed me a deck of photos, and I was already smiling at the first one. I shuffled through them and came across one of Nate and I standing up on the main balcony in front of a ton of the country's citizens, and we were just laughing and waving to people, and I knew the person I was looking at was my dad. The photo afterwards was one of us in the same place, but I was smiling and kissing him in this one. I laughed. Nate laughed and took it from me and looked at it. "You know, I love how you were two weeks pregnant in every single one of these photos, and you and I were the only ones who knew," he laughed. I laughed.

"I remember when we were engaged and there were nights you'd spend at the castle, and in the mornings I'd run and jump into your bed," I laughed.

"And there was this one night you did that," he laughed. I laughed. "So lucky not to be killed by your brother."

#Kai's point of view

I hid the fang blade in my room and got back in bed with Alex. "Where've you been?" she laughed as I held her close.

"Nowhere. Just talking on the phone," I lied.

"Kai, I know you were at the castle and I know what Sterling did and that October busted him." I felt a funny look spread across my face.

"How'd you know all that?"

"I didn't. I just guessed," she laughed.

"Of course you did," I laughed. "I'm just glad October busted him. Who knows if he really would've done it."

"It's Sterling we're talking about," she said and moved so she lay on her stomach. "How's October?"

"She seems fine. All happy and stuff." Alex laughed at my short answer.

"You're not one to make a conversation, are you?" she laughed. "Not a whole lot of fun to talk to."

"Yep." She laughed again at my one syllable answer.

"I love you," she told me and ran her fingers through my hair. I smiled.

"Love you too." She smiled and pecked me on the lips. I love my family. My two favorite women both telling me they love me in one day.

#Sterling's point of view

Another entire dreadful two weeks had passed. I hadn't seen Lorry in two months. I didn't have Lorry back. I had confirmed my own thoughts. Lorry was gone. The triplets were already pretty much walking, and she hasn't been here to see it. The triplets miss her. I can tell. They haven't been the same. Ash wakes up a lot more and won't go back to sleep unless I'm holding him, and I have to hold him for hours sometimes. He doesn't cry, he just doesn't sleep. Melody and Harmony are either really quiet or really loud, it's always one or the other. I miss her. My friends have even noticed change in my behavior. They keep begging me not to become mute. They say I don't talk as much, and I'm not my normal self. I sat in my room as I stared out into the rain, and I looked across the room and saw Lorry's violin in its case just sitting there on the dresser, and it seemed to cause something to well up inside me. I needed to scream. It felt like my heart was set to burst as my chest closed in on itself, and I leapt from the bed and ran out into the pouring rain. I ran all through Ninjago, my thoughts too hard to string together, my feelings too hard to identify, and I didn't know what to do with myself. The wind gusted into my face and whistled in my ears, the rain being no help. When I reached the plains of Ninjago, I just collapsed. I felt like I might vomit. I couldn't help but to think about Lorry. Her blonde hair, her icy blue eyes, her smile, her laugh. I laid in the grass and let the rain just fall to my face, and I stared up into the foggy mist that hazed over everything. I looked to my left to see how far the haze stretched, and something caught my eye. I thought I was hallucinating. It wouldn't surprise me if I was.

I got up and ran to the silhouette I saw laying in the grass, and it was a woman laying unconscious. She had blonde hair, and I felt the rush of hope leave my body. It wasn't Lorry. I took a good look at her face, and then I saw something sticking out of her pocket. I took it out, and it was the little thing of tomorrow tea Lorry had always carried around. I began to laugh and smile. I felt like I was going crazy. I pulled the golden watch from my pocket and carefully reversed the woman's age back to eighteen, and sure enough, it was Lorry.

***REVIEW! Or else... omg omg omg yay! Let's just hope she sticks around :) just review! Review or she's not saying a single word to him and leaves! REVIEW!***


	591. Chapter 591 Talk About Together

#Sterling's point of view

I kneeled on one knee and gently picked her up and rested her head against my leg. "Lorry...?" I asked, waiting for a response. Her eyes opened just enough for me to see the glint in them. I felt her hand on my cheek.

"Sterling...?" she said in the quietest, softest voice, even softer than a whisper. I smiled and began to cry as Lorry's eyes closed again. I carried her bridal style back to the castle, and I set her on the couch, but she wasn't waking up. I put her in bed, but a different one than mine, figuring she probably didn't want to be with me and went to bed a little later. In the middle of the night, though, I was awoken by what I expected to be Wednesday burying her head in my chest, but it was Lorry. I held her close, and it felt so good to have her there. In the morning, Lorry wasn't with me anymore, and it scared me, but I calmed myself down. She was still here.

#October's point of view

When I saw Sterling carry Lorry through the castle doors, I couldn't help but to smile like crazy up until the point my cheeks were trying to murder me. Now I just want to see Lorry's ring back on her finger where it belongs. We have a little dog running around the castle now, maybe a little less than a foot tall and with a brown coat of fur. She's a sweet and loving dog. She's a cross between a Cairn terrier and Yorkshire terrier, and her name's Sammie. When she's hyper, she's hyper. When she's tired, she falls asleep. Lizzy's ten months old now, and I've been thinking it's about time for Griffon to be born. Ten months seems like a pretty practical age difference. I still wear the ring Nate gave me. I love it and I love to look at it. He's just so sweet and I love it.

#Kai's point of view

I got a text from October last night to tell me that Sterling had found Lorry. It was like a wave of relief yet disbelief at the same time. I asked October to text me or call me and tell me what Lorry's reaction was to seeing the triplets for the first time after all this time. The triplets should be about thirteen months old now, and I know for a fact they've stopped crawling completely and now they toddle everywhere. Babies grow way faster than you realize. Blake's ten and a half months old now, and he's not fully walking, but he can cruise in between furniture. He laughs at everything. Nya's seven weeks through, and luckily, she hasn't been getting as sick as the rest of the girls had when they were pregnant. Out of all of them, Ashley's sickness can be the worst. Another thing I don't get is why Zane and Kay haven't already built a younger sibling for Crissy. It's a bit bizarre. Willow's been reading the 'Percy Jackson' series, and luckily, she hasn't been going on about it yet like she does the dictionary. And if she starts talking about 'Percy Jackson' with giant words she learned from the dictionary, I think I might just die.

#Lorry's point of view

I was standing in the living room, looking out the window and wondering if I should leave or stay. Sterling walked up behind me, and I turned around to face him. I expected the expression in his eyes to be different; more happy, and I thought he'd be smiling, but his expression was soft, and it hit me. I put my head on his shoulder and began to cry. "It's okay, Lorry," Sterling told me and put his arms around me, but I couldn't help but to cry.

"It- it's not okay, Sterling," I said with a tremble in my voice. "I-I left you, and I- I left the triplets, and I- I-"

"It serves me right, Lorry," he softly laughed. "I missed you so much, and I- I nearly killed myself, but I deserved it," he told me.

"Sterling, don't say stuff like that," I shuddered.

"No, I- I've left you so many times, and I- I never realized how much it hurt," I told her.

"No one deserves to hurt, Sterling," I said, not realizing until now how congested I sounded. I looked at him, my arms still around his neck, and his green eyes nearly made my blood run cold.

"Listen, Lorry. I- I'm sorry about Jackson and I-" It was like he didn't know what to say to me. He sighed. "Lorry, you may not be the first girl I've ever kissed, but I want you to be the last." I felt tears in my eyes. I had a sudden urge to just kiss him, and so I did.

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry had kissed me, and oh my god did it feel so good. Having Lorry back was like a dream, and most people would say 'pinch me I must be dreaming,' but in this situation, it was more of a 'kiss me I must be dreaming.' It was no dream. The times like this are times I wish humans didn't need oxygen. Times that I'm kissing Lorry. I pulled my lips off of hers, and clearly she didn't want me to. Before she could say anything, I said, "This look familiar?" I held up her ring, and she began to laugh. She nodded and took it out of my hand, slipped it on her finger, and kissed me again. She kissed me slowly, hoping it would last. The feeling I had at the moment had to be one of the best feelings I had ever had.

I really had Lorry back.

***REVIEW! Or else... yayayayayayayay don't run her off this time, Sterling... And who knows? Maybe Jackson really isn't his son? Who're the men with yellow eyes? What was that huge creature they ran into at the beach? What about the fang blade? What're Zane and Kay going to do? Names and gender for Jay and Nya? REVIEW!***


	592. Chapter 592 Today and Tomorrow

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry pulled off and just hugged me. "I love you, Lorry," I told her as I stroked her hair.

"I love you, too." I just stood and held her in my arms. "I promise I'll never leave you again." She began to cry again.

"It's okay, Lorry. Don't cry. Stop crying," I laughed. "Calm down." I held her for a minute. "The triplets missed you," I told her.

"Oh my God how are they?" she asked and looked at me.

"They're walking now," I told her. "They don't crawl at all anymore." Lorry began to laugh.

"Of course they don't," she laughed. Lorry put her forehead to mine. "I missed you. I missed you a lot."

"I hope you know that I dreamed about you every single night. I would fall asleep with my headphones in, and I kept forgetting I had some of your songs on there, and as soon as one of them would play-" Lorry just started laughing, and I couldn't help but to laugh at her. Lorry had her hand on my cheek, and she kissed me again.

"There were days I'd walk into his room and find him crying in his sleep." Lorry pulled off and laughed.

"Sarah!" she laughed. She walked over to her so Sarah could hug her. "You'd really find him crying?" she laughed.

"The boy missed you, girl." Lorry turned around.

"October," she laughed. "I missed you." She hugged her. Now I was just crazy happy to have Lorry back.

#Lloyd's point of view

None of the villains have been showing up on any sonar sweeps. It's a bit bizarre. The guys and I got back to training, knowing that if Sensei were still here, it'd be what he'd tell us to do. Dummies were losing heads and arms out here. I couldn't help but to stop worrying and thinking about Ellie and Lorry and my family. Why, I didn't know. I didn't realize I wasn't paying any attention whatsoever until I heard the guys yelling at me. "Lloyd! Pay attention!" I heard Kai yell from across the deck. I snapped out of my trance and ducked just in time and Jay's nun chucks flew over my head. Kai walked over to me. "Dude, what's wrong with you today?" he asked and helped me up. I sighed.

"Nothing, I- I'm just worried about my sister," I told him.

"You do realize she's back, don't you?" I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, didn't she text you or something last night?" I shook my head. "Well go see her," he laughed. I was leaving, and I heard Cole yell after me.

"Hey, don't forget your party favor!" I turned around, and he threw nun chucks at me and I fell over to hear the guys laugh.

"I hate you guys!" I yelled.

"Yeah, we know!" Cole laughed. I laughed at the guys and got back to my feet and went to see my sister. I walked through the castle doors, and she was standing there looking through her school work. She looked up at me.

"Lloyd?" She began to laugh. "Lloyd!" She ran to my open arms and let me hug her.

"How was life on your own for a while?" I laughed.

"Not very exciting," she told me.

"Ashley had a baby girl two months ago. Why don't you come hang out with us at the Bounty for a while?" Lorry thought about it for a second.

"Let me go tell Sterling where I'm going."

"Why do you need to tell him?"

"I don't want him to think I left him again. At least let me go tell Sarah. She'll tell him." I let her go, and she came back. "Let's go." On the way back to the Bounty, we just talked.

"Have you seen the triplets yet?" I asked her.

"No, I haven't. They've been asleep," she sighed.

"I'm sure they missed you," I laughed. "When I got back from war, the twins' reactions were the best." Lorry laughed.

"Sterling tells me they're walking now," she laughed. I looked over at her and saw tears trying to escape her eyes. I stopped.

"Come here, Lorry." She let me hug her as she cried into my shoulder.

"First I- I'm pregnant at sixteen, and I'm pregnant with Sterling's baby because I- I made bad choices, and then I find out that he has a baby with his p-partner in crime, and then I- I thought I married him, which was just plain s-stupid at my age, and I- I-"

"It's alright, Lorry. Calm down. We all make some pretty bad decisions," I told her and laughed.

"You and Ashley never made any bad decisions, Lloyd!" I pushed her back a little bit so I could look at her.

"We did, Lorry. Back when she was my girlfriend, we did." Lorry looked at me with disbelief before I pulled her back into a hug. "Just- don't tell anyone that. We actually didn't really know until Sterling broke all of those jars." Lorry laughed.

"And I didn't know I wasn't married to Sterling until he broke those jars."

#Jay's point of view

We were talking about twins and other random things as we sat down in the living room, waiting for Lloyd to come back. "I think twins have just been becoming a more common thing over time," Cole said and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean- Kai and Alex have had twins, Terra's been pregnant with twins but never actually had them, but she has a twin, Ashley's had twins, but her mom has a twin. Twins just aren't a super uncommon thing anymore. The rate of twins being born decreased, but the rate has increased a lot over the past ten years."

"Now you're just scaring Nya and I," I laughed.

"All I'm sayin' is that twins have been becoming way more common over the past decade. And besides, it's not how many of us have twins, it's how many times we've had twins out of how many times we've had kids," Cole said.

"I've been pregnant four times including Rileigh, and only one of them were twins," Alex said. It made me feel better.

"Yeah, and I don't even know how many times I've been pregnant," Terra laughed, "and only two times were they twins, but twins run in my family, so it doesn't really count... that and they were never born..." We just laughed about it.

"Same situation with me that it was with Alex," Ashley said and shrugged. "And my mom has a twin, so..."

"Don't even get me started on my triplets, though." I looked over my shoulder and we saw Lorry standing there, and she laughed when we saw her. She sat down with everybody.

"I would've paid a million bucks to have been there to see Sterling's face," I laughed. Lorry laughed.

"Oh my goodness," she laughed. "It was pretty funny." Nya and I looked at each other. If Sterling's the father of triplets, who knows what could happen. Now I'm just scared.

#Cole's point of view

Willow walked into the room while trying to read her book at the same time. She looked up at me. "I forgot my violin at grandpa's house," she told me, disappointed in herself.

"Alright, come on. We'll go get it real quick." I stood up and turned around real quick to peck Terra on the lips before I left with Willow. I called my dad and told him we were coming to pick it up on the way there. When we got there, Willow ran to greet her grandfather before asking or looking or even thinking about her violin.

"Hi, Grandpa!" she exclaimed as he picked her up, and I laughed when I saw Willow still had her book in her hand. She began talking to him about Greek mythology, asking him if he knew anything about it, and I could tell my dad got a kick out of it. "Where's my violin at?" she finally asked when she was finished talking about Athena.

"Oh, it's right-" and a group of shadow soldiers broke through the windows, the glass shattering everywhere. I spun so I was in my ninja suit, in a fighting stance. I looked back at Willow as I began fighting them off.

"Willow, go call the Bounty!" I told her. She ran to get the phone, and she began talking to one of them.

"Uncle Kai wants to talk to you!" she said and tossed the phone to me, but it hit my fingers, went by me, and hit my dad's record player, causing it to play. The soldiers began to snicker. I looked at my dad.

"Really, Dad? The Bee Gees?" He shrugged, and my team came through the glassless windows, and Alex just laughed as she began to fight.

"Dude, what is this? 'Saturday Night Fever'?" she laughed. 'Stayin Alive' was playing.

"Only if you remember how to dance to this song," I laughed. We had learned how to dance to this song at the Oppenheimer without a dance partner. Alex and I looked at each other looked at each other, shrugged our shoulders, began laughing, and began dancing. Every time we were swung at, we could just dodge it. It was hysterical. Alex began laughing so hard she almost had to stop dancing.

#Kai's point of view

Zane and I got knocked over so we were laying on our backs next to each other. We sat back up. "What the heck is Alex doing...?" I said.

"I don't know... but Cole's doing it too..." We looked at each other and burst out laughing. We got back up and continued to laugh as we fought. All you had to do was land a hit on the soldiers, and they'd disappear into the air. When we defeated them after swinging and kicking, we were all just laughing hysterically, especially Alex and Cole.

"I cannot believe I remember how to do that after fifteen years," Alex laughed. "And I can't believe I didn't remember how exhausting and fun it was." When we got back to the Bounty, we all sort of just laughed about it.

"How many other dances do you guys know?" Terra laughed.

"Too many," Cole said. Everyone just laughed.

"I remember back when my parents put me in cotillion back in the eighth grade, we had to learn these little dances that no one's ever going to use, and they were like 'we're gonna teach you guys how to swing dance' and it wasn't even swing dancing," Alex laughed. "So my eighth grade boyfriend from the Oppenheimer got up and showed them what swing dancing was," she laughed. I watched Alex as she laughed. She seemed so happy, and her cheeks were pink and rosy and her skin flawless and her hair blonde and wavy like the ocean. Alex is so pretty.

#Sterling's point of view

When Lorry got back, the triplets were up and laughing. They didn't know there mother had come back. When she walked through the door, she froze when the triplets did. They were staring at her, and Lorry's hands were over her mouth, tears edging at her eyes. I laughed and got up and put my arm over her shoulders. "They-they've gotten so big," she said and began to laugh and cry at the same time. The triplets all began to smile.

"Muh-mah!" they seemed to shriek in unison. Lorry laughed as they walked to her and hugged her legs. She laughed. I knew the triplets missed her, and I knew she missed them. Later that night, I was laying in bed with Lorry thinking about how crazy it was that she was back. We were laying on our backs and I had my arm under her back and our heads were beside one another. "I missed you so much," Lorry said and laughed. "I nearly made myself sick."

"I did make myself sick," I said and we both laughed. "But there was one thing I missed the most."

"What's that?" Lorry laughed.

"Probably kissing you," I said and laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. Lorry laughed and I turned my head and kissed her as both of us smiled, my lips somewhat twisted as I did.

"Yeah, I missed it too," she told me, and I smiled as she did and I kissed her again.

"And then I learned how to say 'I love you' in a ton of different languages," I laughed.

"No you didn't," Lorry laughed. I looked at her.

"Te amo, je t'aime, ek is lief vir jou, unë të dua, t'estimo, volim te, jeg elsker dig, ik hou van je, mi amas vin, mwen renmen ou, seni seviyorum, ich liebe dich, rwyf wrth fy modd i chi, I love you." Lorry laughed and put her lips to mine, and I turned so I laid on my side and Lorry followed and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her in closer to me. I had missed her so incredibly much. I love her. I'm in love. People fall into love; I'm drowning in it. The first thing that appeared all over the news the next morning was that Lorry was back. We continuously had cameras and news reporters in our faces. Then, the next big thing appeared all over the news that night was something I didn't quite like to see. Lorry and I are still dating, and she still stays at the castle, but-Lorry and I broke our engagement. We're not engaged anymore.

***REVIEW! Or else... noooooooooooo! whyyyyyyyyy? :( and lol the Bee Gees... thoughts on Nya and Jay's baby? REVIEW!***

Question: if you could change your name, what would you change it to?

REVIEW!


	593. Chapter 593 Leviakraken

#Sterling's point of view

I sat and watched the news all over the TV. People were wondering if we'd ever finally decide to just call it quits, people were wondering if we'd ever unbreak our engagement. They wanted to know about our kids, they wanted to know everything. I hated it. Lorry was the one to break our engagement. I did it because I love her and I just want her to be happy. She came in and sat next to me, and I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry, Sterling," she told me and stroked my hair. "We- we're just young and stupid, and- I just can't commit myself to anything right now," she told me. I looked away from her.

"I just want you to be happy, Lorry," I said with a slight whimper in my voice. Lorry sighed. I knew she felt guilty.

"Come here, Sterling." She hugged me. "I love you, I love you so much, but we're young. We don't know what we're doing. And maybe- if things are still right in a few years, I'll marry you." I looked into her eyes. "Just not now." I looked away. "I'm going to bed, okay? I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you too," I said without looking at her. She kissed me on the cheek and walked off. I looked back up at the TV. They were talking about the two of us and showing pictures of the two of us together. They were even showing pictures of us my friends had posted to Facebook. I sighed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and went to Google images, and I typed in our names. Guess I now know where the news crew's getting most of their pictures from. When I went to bed, I just laid there and thought about how weird it was not having Lorry in here with me. We had to go back to school tomorrow. I eventually fell asleep, but it took me longer than it used to.

#Lorry's point of view

We're young, we're stupid, I don't need to be engaged and I don't need to be getting married. I'm eighteen, and I may be a teen mom and he may be the father, but that doesn't mean I need to marry him. In the middle of the night, I woke up, and I was so used to Sterling being there to comfort me and tell me I was fine and just to go back to sleep even though I had been without it for two months. I got out of bed and ran downstairs on the tips of my toes. I quietly opened the door to Sterling's room and shut it. I walked over to his bed and slipped in next to him, causing him to wake up a little bit, and I snuggled myself up next to him, allowing him to hold me in his arms. "We may not be married or even engaged anymore, but I can _not _sleep without you," I said and laughed quietly. Sterling laughed. I still love him. How can I not?

#Alex's point of view

I put Blake down to bed, and I walked into the dining room, or really just where the table was, and found the girls in there just staring at the guys as they jumped up and down. I looked around and saw all the empty coke bottles everywhere and empty packages of mentos. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "What in the world are you guys doing?"

"They're trying to see who can eat an entire thing of mentos and drink a ton of coke and jump up and down and then run laps around the side of the Bounty without vomiting first," Terra told me.

"Nice," I said sarcastically and we started laughing. "Alright, you guys. Five laps around the deck." Kai stuck his tongue out at me. "Don't you make me bite that tongue." He laughed and all the guys ran outside like maniacs, yelling and screaming like idiots. We watched as the guys ran around outside, and then Cole seemed not to feel so well, and Jay didn't either. Cole had to lean over the side of the deck.

"Oooh... Looks like someone just lost..." Terra said and began to laugh a little bit. Jay was the second one to lose. "And that's just disgusting..." All the girls just burst out laughing.

"And there goes Zane..." Kay said and bit her lower lip.

"We just married a bunch of fools, didn't we?" Ashley said and shook her head. Everyone just laughed.

"Nya's been on this ship the longest," I laughed. "She should know."

"Oh goodness..." she laughed. I looked back out the window.

"And there goes Kai..." I just started laughing. I couldn't help it. Lloyd walked back inside and threw his hands above his head.

"And I guess that makes you the winner," Ashley laughed. Then the face on Lloyd's face changed, and his hands went to his mouth. We all just started laughing. Lloyd ran back outside and leaned over the deck.

"Looks like they all lost their stomachs," Terra said. Cole walked back in.

"Never let me do anything that stupid _again_," he said. Terra burst out laughing as he walked by.

"You're looking a little green," she told him.

"Not funny." I started laughing.

"It's a little bit funny," I told him as he walked down the hallway. We just started laughing. Kai walked in, and I was already laughing at him. "Got anything left in your stomach?" I laughed. He shook his head.

"I don't think I have anything left _inside_ of me," he told me and walked down the hallway. I just laughed.

#Ashley's point of view

"Is Lloyd still getting sick?" I asked when it was finally beginning to worry me a little bit. I walked outside onto the deck and stood by Lloyd, but he looked like he was only waiting to get sick. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked him and put my hand on his cheek. "Haven't you gotten sick already?" He nodded. "Then what's the matter?"

"I just feel disgusting..." he told me.

"Why?" He was silent.

"I just feel like something's not right. I feel like something's about to go wrong," he told me.

"Why don't you come inside, Lloyd? The other guys are all already inside." He nodded. "Okay?"

"'Kay." He walked back inside with me, but he went to bed. I sighed.

"What's up with Lloyd?" Alex asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "I wish he'd tell me." When I went to bed, Lloyd was still awake and sitting up and staring out the window.

"Lloyd, we need to talk," I said. He looked at me.

"Why?"

"Because I can tell something's wrong," I said as I sat down next to him. "Lloyd, I want you to talk to me. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Well- you know that feeling you get when you're leaving somewhere, and you feel like you're forgetting something, and you're really not?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but-"

"I'm stressing over something, but that something seriously just isn't anything." I knew the feeling.

"Lloyd, I know how you're feeling," I told him and sat closer to him. "It's not a super uncommon feeling. Maybe it's because I just had a baby two months ago or the fact your sister just came back," I said. "It's okay." He sighed and looked down. "Stress isn't an uncommon feeling," I laughed.

"But what if you're stressing over nothing?"

"That's not totally uncommon, either." Lloyd looked up to me and smiled.

"I love you, Ashley," he told me.

"I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you," I laughed.

"I've loved you since you laid your _lips_ on me," he said. I couldn't help but to laugh. I kissed him, and he pushed me off for a second. "Don't give me flat lips," he told me. I laughed and French kissed him this time. "Look at you," he laughed. "You're French kissing me and your hair's French braided." I laughed at Lloyd.

"Yep," I laughed. I pecked him on the lips one last time before laying down to go to sleep.

#Terra's point of view

I walked back to our room and found Cole getting sick again. I couldn't help but to laugh. "Still feeling goofy?" I asked him.

"Nope, just feeling stupid," he said with a sickly tone.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Promise me we'll never allow our kids to do anything that stupid," he said.

"Cole, I think we should keep our kids from doing things even dumber," I told him. "Now brush your teeth," I laughed. "And by dumber, I think you know what I mean. Especially Collin." Cole laughed.

"We just need to checking their grades in health class," Cole laughed as I laid down on my stomach in bed.

"Yeah, your dad didn't do that, did he?" I asked him. He laughed.

"I got an A on my report card," he laughed. I laughed at him. My eyes were already shut, trying to get me to fall asleep. Cole got in next to me, and I turned my head to look at him and smiled.

"You know, I never once fell asleep in class," I told him.

"Not even health class?" I laughed.

"Not even health class," I laughed.

"Glad it happened?"

"Glad it happened."

"Glad you married me?" he asked as I laid on top of him.

"Well, I don't _regret _it," I said. He laughed. "I'm just kidding," I laughed. "Of course I'm glad I married you." He laughed and I kissed him.

#Kay's point of view

I felt myself be pushed in my sleep, and my eyes shot awake. I sat up and realized it was only the ship rocking. I got out of bed and went out on deck. I could hear the ship's boards creak as the ship rocked out on the dark water under the starry sky and the crescent moon that cut through the sky like a newly sharpened blade. I sighed, and I heard the creaking again. I realized that the ship doesn't creak. _Ever. _The ship got hit with enough force that it knocked me over. I was frozen. I heard a slight rumble, the sound of a large creature. I began backing up while on my hands and feet, and I saw a tentacle come out of the water, throwing the ocean everywhere. I saw what the creature have for a face come out of the water, pushing the ship back and out of it's way. The same creature that nearly drowned me and sunk that ship back in Japan had found _our_ ship. It was one of the most feared leviathans of the sea. It was the kraken.

***REVIEW! Or else... ooooohhh shoot... that is _so _not good. Suggestions for the baby? (Gender's what I really need...) and are Sterling and Lorry ever going to just break up? REVIEW!***

And lol I was watching Ninjago while I wrote this chapter, and I looked at Kai and realized: Aw omg October and Sterling haven't even been born yet! and when I looked at all the characters, it was like looking at everything in retrospect to this story XD

Question: What's one of your biggest fears?

REVIEW!


	594. Chapter 594 Slice n' Dice

#Kay's point of view

A blood curling scream leapt from my chest, pushing itself through my throat and out my mouth. The creature's arm came up, crashing down on the ship and pushing it in different directions in the water. Everyone came rushing out, and they were doing spinjitzu so they were in uniform when they saw the enormous creature. Zane pulled me up to my feet. "Put your uniform on!" he said so I could hear him over the storm. I spun around, trembling in my own fear, and I took my sword off my back as we began to fight. The creature's arms continuously went up just to come crashing down on our ship and to throw water all over the deck. You could hear the creature's growls that were meant to be threats, and it just left me shaking. It hit the ship hard, and Zane went tumbling into the water.

"ZANE!" I screamed.

"KAY! WATCH OUT!" Kai yelled from across the deck. I turned around just in time to duck and miss getting hit by one of the kraken's many arms. I looked back into the water.

"ZANE!" I was screaming like he had any chance of hearing me. "ZANE!"

#Zane's point of view

I was knocked right into the chilly, salty, ocean water with the large leviathan of the deep. Every time I tried to push myself back to the surface, the creature would knock me back down, sending me tumbling around in the water. The creature snapped at me, and it startled me, and screaming under water was like trying to scream in a dream. You can't. I watched as the bubbles of air rushed back to the surface, and the creature swung at me again. The creature seemed to be part of the sea. It moved with the waves. It swam with the sea. It looked like the ocean. I felt myself begin to be sucked towards the large creature. I began to panic and flail my arms and legs in every which way to avoid being eaten. I looked behind me and saw the anchor sitting in the water, and I began tying to swim the opposite force of the suction. The force became greater, and it only made me feel weaker. Come on, Zane! You're a nindroid! I heard my mind tell me. I began to kick faster and push harder through the water, and my finger was able to brush the chain going from the boat to its anchor. I began to make my fingers' way around the chain, and my hand slipped. I got sucked back. I began to push harder even though my gears were locking up and I was sore, but I did it. I grabbed hold of the chain and held onto it for dear life.

I began to slowly and carefully shimmy my way up the chain, and I stuck my hand up out of the water for someone to hopefully see. Then I slipped. The suction was overpowering, and I couldn't fight it any longer. Then someone grabbed my hand and yanked me up out of the water. It was Kai. I nearly passed out on deck.

#Lloyd's point of view

I looked up and saw Ashley on the top of the sail, and she grabbed one of the ropes. She ran across the top of the sail and kicked her legs out and swung around like she was Tarzan. She held onto the rope with one hand as she pulled out her sword with the other, swinging right by the creature and chopping one of its arms clean off. Ashley let go of the rope and landed on her feet. I smiled at her. "LLOYD!" Cole yelled. I looked to my left and smack! The creature had swung right at me, hit me with a force so great that I thought I might get sick, and I was knocked over onto the deck. "Dude, what're you doing!? You're better than this! Pay attention!" Cole scolded me and helped me up. I took my sword off my back and ran back at the kraken. Ashley flew back up to the top of the sail and drew her sword again. It got me thinking... what if we were all lined up on the two sails facing opposite of each other? We could slice that kraken to bits. I ran over to Cole and told him about it, and he said to tell the guys. I did, and when we were all up on the sails, Cole was the one giving the orders and instructions.

#Cole's point of view

I was waiting for the perfect moment to draw our swords and jump. It was thundering and pouring rain. I was waiting for the creature to practically throw its entire body onto the deck. Cutting up one arm wouldn't do anything. I watched as it began to wrap its arms over the deck and around the ship one by one, and when I was confident that all of its arms were on deck, I drew my sword, and everyone else followed. They were waiting for my consent. "Jump!" We grabbed onto the ropes and kicked our legs forward, holding our swords below us. We swung past each other, slicing the kraken's arms so it had none. We swung upwards so we were on the opposing sail to the one we were on before. We had terribly angered this thing. It threw five more of its arms over the deck. "I thought we chopped all of its arms off!" Terra screamed over the thunder and rain. I huffed as butterflies began to jitter all over my stomach, afraid they'd make their way out through my mouth. "Ready...!" Everyone held their ropes tight in their fist. "Set...!" Everyone drew their swords. "Jump!" Everyone leapt again, holding onto their rope with one hand while the other held their swords.

#Sterling's point of view

I fell asleep with my headphones in while I was waiting for Lorry to come to bed. I began to dream about her again; that she had left me; that the triplets went with her. I hadn't realized I began to cry in my sleep until I felt Lorry wake me up and take the headphones out of my ears. I sat up and Lorry lowered herself so she sat sideways on my lap and she put her forehead to mine as I cried. "It's alright, Sterling. Calm down," she told me softly as it stormed outside with the rain softly pattering. "I'm not going anywhere." She put her head on my shoulder and began to stroke my hair. "Ssshhh. It's okay," she said softly and kissed me on the cheek. She put her forehead to my cheek. I didn't know why she was coming to bed so late. "I love you, Sterling. I'm not leaving you again," she said and kissed my cheek again. I shuddered and began to stroke Lorry's hair. I held her close and hugged her tighter. She put her head back on my shoulder. I silently cried and began trying to calm myself down, and she let me just sit there and hold her for a second. She looked at me and my breathing came to a halt, and our lips met.

She kissed me deeply, and it felt like the first kiss we had in years. I didn't want to stop kissing her after that. I sat and just kissed her as the rain softly pattered and the thunder lightly rumbled and the lightning brightly flashed outside. I could've sat there and kissed her forever, but humans need oxygen, which I took about no time to do. I pulled off for maybe half a second and took in a bit of oxygen and kissed her again. I pulled off for even less time just to exhale and kissed her again.

#Jay's point of view

In the middle of all the ruckus, star teeth began to laugh at us. We all thought we might just pass out on deck. Of course, only the guys and I and Nya knew what the laughing was. Terra, Alex, Kay and Ashley had no clue what it was. They weren't here when we first fought them.

#Kai's point of view

The starchy began to jump on board. Alex picked one of them up by one of its five arms. "What is this thing...?"

"Don't pick it up!" I shouted and used my sword to hit it out of her hand and back into the roaring sea. "It's star teeth! It devours ships until they sink! Don't let it bite you!" She looked down and kicked another one back into the water.

"Why're they laughing at us!?"

"I don't know!"

"Guess we're having kraken for breakfast..." Jay said out loud as he held one of the newly cut pieces of kraken arm. It began to squirm and he flinched and dropped it and kicked it into the water. Alex and I exchanged glances. We heard a little screech, knowing it was one of the kids even after we told them to stay in their rooms. We turned around. It was Cindy.

#Jay's point of view

"Cindy!" I yelled. I ran to her. "I told you to stay inside!" I scolded her as I began trying to rip star teeth off of her while trying to kick them away from me. "Why would you disobey me!?"

"I'm sorry, Dad! I couldn't help it! I was just worried!"

"I know, Cindy, but I just want you safe!" I said as I ripped another star teeth off of her arm, and I noticed it had bitten through and taken off a small patch of her skin. Oh no. Oh nononononono. She wasn't supposed to find out. Her circuits began to spark, and she could see the inside of her metal arm. She already had tears on her cheeks.

She shuddered and cried one thing: "I- I'm not human? I'm not normal...?" She looked up at me with misty eyes because she knew I knew the entire time. "I'm a robot...?"

***REVIEW! Or else... aaawww :( oh no! :( imagine you were a six year old and someone told you you were a robot! :( and gees, Zane! You're really scaring me, man! And Lorry you better not leave! You leave again, and you just need to call it quits! Is Jackson Sterling's son? Where's Rick? Pythor? REVIEW!***

and lol when I was writing Sterling's point of view, I was listening to music, and Elton John's 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' started playing XD

Question: what's the best (published) book you've ever read?

REVIEW!


	595. Chapter 595 Rock, Sway, Hold in Place

#Jay's point of view

I felt my hands go to my face. "I'm sorry, Cindy..." I said with such sympathy in my voice.

"Why didn't you tell me, Daddy...?" I bit my lower lip and looked at her.

"We- we didn't want to tell you because we knew you wouldn't like it..." I told her. She blinked so she could get the tear out of her eye.

"JAY!" Lloyd screamed. I snapped around to see the kraken's arm flying at me, and I grabbed Cindy and threw myself onto the deck. She was crying pretty hard. When I stood up, she clung to me in a hug. She was terrified.

"Ssshhh. It's okay," I told her as she cried. "Run back inside," I told her softly. "We'll talk when we're done with this thing." I set her down and she ran inside.

#Lloyd's point of view

As we were trying to chop the arms off and defeat this thing, Charlotte came running outside. "Charlotte! Go back inside!" I screamed over the roar of the storm and the kraken.

"I'm scared, Daddy!" she cried. Just at that instant, another one of the kraken's many arms grabbed the side of the ship, pulling it down to the ocean so the ship began to completely tip so it was on its side. Charlotte screamed as she slid down the deck. I swung myself so I skid across the deck, and just before she slipped into the water, I snatched her wrist, and she held mine. I looked up to see where my other hand was. It was barely holding onto the side of the Bounty. Charlotte was crying. "Daddy!" she cried.

"It's okay, Charlotte," I told her. "I'm not letting you go." She continued to cry. "Look at me." She did. I held her tighter. "I'm not letting you go." She held onto my wrist tighter as if to tell me she believed me. "Now I need you to trust me when I say this." She began to tremble. "Do you trust me?" She nodded. "I'm going to let go of the Bounty, and I'm going to get you into a safe spot. When I get you there, I need you to just hold on, okay?" She began to cry again and choppily suck in air.

"No...!" she cried like it was a plead.

"Charlotte, do you trust me?" She gulped. She nodded. I let go of the Bounty and slid down the deck. I slid her so she went sideways, and she grabbed the door to the inside and lifted herself so she could maneuver herself inside the door. I continued to slide down the deck, and I heard Charlotte cry for me. I slid straight off the deck and right into kraken's mouth.

#Ashley's point of view

"LLOYD!" I screamed. I didn't want to make it a reality that he was dead. Everyone was frozen solid as they were overworking their muscles and limbs trying to hold onto the Bounty. There was a faint glow at the back of the kraken's throat, and it grew brighter and brighter to the point where I thought the kraken might throw up the sun. Then the kraken went everywhere. Guts, brains, organs, arms and all. The ship was suddenly let go of, causing it to fiercely rock back to how it was supposed to be, and Lloyd came flying back on to the deck, coughing.

"Ah, gees that's nasty..." he said to himself as he stood up and looked at all the nasty goo he was smothered in. I began to laugh, ignoring the fact I was covered in the same stuff. I stood up and ran to him and hugged him, so happy he wasn't dead and the kraken was.

"You just blew that thing up from the inside out," I laughed. Charlotte came running out, running straight up to Lloyd, and hugged him. I smiled at how she was hugging her daddy, ignoring the fact he was covered in some nasty junk. I took a look around. The star teeth were gone. I looked back to Lloyd and laughed. He smiled at me and laughed at the situation and kissed me with full enjoyment.

#Cole's point of view

After we had cleaned ourselves up, Terra and I just fell back on the bed and laughed hysterically. "That was ridiculous," Terra laughed.

"Ugh, kraken guts and goo are horrifyingly disgusting," I said and laughed.

"I'm sooooo tiiiiiirrrrreeed," Terra laughed.

"We probably won't be able to get out of bed tomorrow morning, will we?" I laughed.

"...no..." Terra and I looked at each other and broke out laughing again. I sighed and she kissed me, and I remembered something. I pulled off and jumped up. She sat up. "What're you doing?"

"I forgot I have something to give to you," I said. She was already laughing at me. I sat back down next to her. "Give me your hand," I said. She did. I pulled my hand back. She looked down at her hand, and her other hand went to her mouth. "It was my mom's," I said. "She wore it the day of my parents' wedding," I told her. I had put a necklace made of pearls and diamonds, all totally real. She looked back up to me.

"Cole, I can't-"

"I want you to have it," I told her. She laughed and smiled.

"Thank you," she said and hugged me. "It's beautiful," she laughed. "Love you," she laughed and kissed me. There was no one else I would've given my mother's necklace to.

#Alex's point of view

Kai found the entire kraken thing funny. It was scary at first, and it was totally funny afterwards, but now, this thing's giving me nightmares. The ship was still being thrown all over the place, the kraken was still there, and I woke up to realize it was only a dream and that I was insanely dizzy. I felt my fist tighten and my jaw became clenched like I was trying to hold onto nothing. I felt Kai's hand on mine, and I reopened my eyes. It felt like Kai's arms were the only thing keeping me from falling with my dizziness; the only thing holding me in place. I let my hand loosen, and he closed his fingers over my hand and held it. "It's okay, Alex. I'm right here," he told me softly. I shuddered and closed my fingers around his to tell him as if I knew. I nestled myself further into his arms, and he wasn't reluctant or hesitant to hold me closer. He kissed me on the cheek, and it calmed me down and made me feel more secure. I knew I was safe with Kai.

#Jay's point of view

I walked into Cindy's room to talk to her, but she was already in bed and asleep. I sighed and stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. I'm sorry, Cindy...

#Sterling's point of view

In the morning, I woke up and found Lorry sleeping with me yet again. Was I shocked or surprised? No. I smiled. I got out of bed, careful to leave Lorry alone. I stood and looked out the window, and I sighed. We were back to school today. I had a project due today for SAT vocabulary even though we were getting out of school in two or three weeks. It's a video project, so we have to take video clips of things and associate them in some way with the word, but you have to take all the videos yourself, so really, you're supposed to just act out the word. We were allowed to do it in groups of three, and you know that's what I did. I looked back at Lorry and thought I should probably wake her up so she could get ready for school. I walked over and put my hand on her shoulder, and she sleepily woke up. "Come on, get up. You've gotta get ready for school."

"Blegh..." I laughed at her.

"Come on," I laughed. "Get up." She smiled and kissed me. I pulled off, and she gave me a look as if she wasn't sure why. "Two months ago, I was in the hallway, and our friends and soon the entire hallway broke out into 'She Loves You' by The Beatles...?" She began to laugh. "Ugh, I knew you were behind that." She laughed and I kissed her again. When we got to school, I watched and laughed at how her friends swarmed her. My friends walked up to me.

"Hey, dude, you seem happy," Ryan laughed. I looked over at Lorry and smiled. I looked back to him. "Even after she broke your engagement?" I shrugged.

"She still stays at the castle," I laughed.

"You ready to turn the project in?" Drake asked. I gave him the flash drive. When we were in class, the teacher asked for our project, and we handed it in. One of the words meant 'to want or to desire,' and I had taught Ash to make a gesture with his hand when he wants more of something. He puts his hand to his mouth, holds it out, and he has to say 'more,' but it comes out more like 'mo' since he can't really speak. She played the video, and when it got to the video of Ash, you know everyone knew it was my son and they were awing because they thought he was the cutest thing they'd ever seen. This was how the video went:

"Ash, do you want more?" Ash just looked at me. "More?" He put his hand to his open mouth and then held it out.

"Mo."

Everyone broke out in aws, and I smiled. I handed him the cracker in the video. You know, it's great and all letting your classmates see your kids because you kind of forget yet embrace that you're a teen parent at the same time, until you get your grade back and the teacher comments on how cute your kids are...

#Lorry's point of view

My friends came running up to me at my locker, and I was just swarmed. "Lorry!" they squealed and hugged me. I laughed.

"Okay, guys. At ease," I laughed.

"You still coming on the orchestra trip?" my friend asked me.

"Oh, shoot! I totally forgot!" I said and face palmed. "Yeah, but I'll need to tell Sterling," I said.

"Why would you break your engagement to him!?" my other friend burst.

"Because we're young and stupid and we don't know what we're doing," I told her.

"Oh, and you do realize that if something happens to the soloist for that one song, you're their replacement?" I stared at her like she was the one losing her head.

"Huh...?"

#Jay's point of view

When Cindy woke up, I sat down with her. "Cindy," I said, starting out with a shudder. "We wanted to tell you, but- we didn't want to make you upset," I told her. "You're the same Cindy you've always been," I told her. "Nothing's different." I saw a single tear fall down her cheek. "I know it's tough to take in, and I know it's hard to accept, but Zane went through the same thing you are. Kay, too."

"What do you mean?" she asked, clearly not getting what I was getting at.

"Zane and Kay both thought they were humans, but they both found out they were robots." Cindy didn't seem to believe it, but she seemed to feel better. "Now do you feel better?" She nodded.

"Thanks, Dad," she laughed.

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry had to go somewhere with the orchestra next week to play in some competition or something. I had never told anyone this because I didn't want anyone to know, but ever since I started dating Lorry, I've been saving up my money because there was one thing I wanted to get for her. Lorry walked into our room and found me sitting on the bed on my phone. "Hey, come here for a second." Lorry sat next to me, seeming to be curious at what this was about.

"What's up?"

"I have something I want to give you." I pulled out the violin case and set it in front of me, and Lorry picked it up and looked at it.

"Sterling, this isn't my-"

"I know it's not your violin," I told her. "It's yours now," I told her.

"What...?" I smiled at her because she didn't know how to react.

"Take out the violin and look at it," I told her. She opened the case and took it out.

"Oh my gosh! Sterling, it- it's beautiful and I-!"

"Look on the inside of the violin." She did, and she froze. She looked at me, looking like she was about to cry of shock.

"Sterling, this is- this is a Stradivarius violin," she practically trembled. I laughed. "Sterling, how- how did you afford this?"

"I've been saving up for a while," I told her. "Being royalty helps," I laughed.

"Thank you," she nearly squeaked.

"Come here," I laughed. She laughed and I hugged her.

"I love you," she laughed.

"I love you too," I said and smiled.

"Thank you," she laughed and pecked me on the lips before kissing me for real. "I love it," she laughed. I wiped the tear on her cheek away.

"Then why are you crying?" I laughed.

"Because I'm just so overwhelmed," she laughed. I smiled at her.

#October's point of view

Nate and I have been pretty cautious about Rick showing up, prepared for him at any given moment. We agreed that as soon as Ninjago schools let out, we'd have Griffin be born. That night, I was awoken, and I was carefully being slipped away from Nate. I was about to speak, but I realized there was a tight clamp around my throat. I began to squirm. "Hey, calm down. It's only Rick," he laughed in a whisper. Of course it was him. I stared straight into his eyes. "You know how everyone loves your voice? So sweet, perfectly pitched, lovely? The way you can just sway people with it?" He began to laugh as I began to struggle for air. I couldn't put my hands over my stomach. He clearly didn't already know I was pregnant. "Let's just see how easily you can sway people without it." He began to laugh, and my eyes grew wide. He threw me at the wall, letting go of my throat in a weird way. He walked over to me and held my throat, pushing and holding onto it tighter and tighter with his fingers, and I almost felt something pop. I tried to use mind control to get him off me, but I was getting weaker and weaker from the lack of oxygen. Then he was thrown off me, and I saw Nate there. Rick ran off and disappeared. Nate looked back to me, terrified.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I froze when I realized I said those words, but not a single sound came out of my mouth. My hands flew to my mouth when I realized Rick was successful. I was mute.

***REVIEW! Or else... omg WHAT!? Rick! You little-! Grrrrrr... And lol to the teacher commenting on Sterling's kids... And nice job blowing up the kraken, you guys XD and I'm sorry, Cindy... :( REVIEW!***

Question: what're some funny/awkward situations you've ever been in?

REVIEW!


	596. Chapter 596 Voice if I had a Choice

#October's point of view

Nate's hands went to his mouth, and I could tell he thought it was all his fault. I stood up and tried to comfort him, but I had no voice. I hugged him, and sometimes my mouth would open and I'd start talking before I realized I couldn't. I looked at Nate. "It's not your fault," I said, but still, no sound escaped my mouth. Of course, Nate was going to have to live with this guilt even though it wasn't his. It's not his guilt to have, and it wasn't his fault. Now I couldn't sing lullabies to Lizzy when she wouldn't sleep. Now I couldn't comfort people that are in pain with my voice. Now I didn't know what I was going to do when I went into labor. I didn't even know if I had enough voice to laugh. Don't you know what life is like without laughter? It's not life! Life without laughter just isn't life! I began to cry, and then it was Nate trying to comfort me.

"It's okay, October. Calm down," he told me. I was crying harder and harder because the more I cried, the less sound came out, causing me to become even more upset. "October, you're gonna make yourself sick," Nate told me softly. I didn't care. Maybe me getting sick would at least let me give off the sound of a gag.

"Can we go back to bed?" I asked, but still, I made no sound. It was frustrating. I swear, once I get my voice back, I am just going to talk like crazy. I'm going to be like Willow and the dictionary. I am just going to run my mouth to get out everything that welled up inside of me with nowhere to go. Now I'm like a drought, I'm a lake in the middle of the summer with no water and nothing but cracked, dirt floors. When it rains, it's gonna pour, and that lake's gonna overflow.

#Kai's point of view

In the morning, Alex just wouldn't get out of bed. "Alex, if you don't get up, I'm just going to have to rip the covers and the sheets off the bed, and you're gonna have to go with them," I teased. She turned her head so I couldn't see her face. "Alright, that's it," I laughed. I grabbed the sheets, and I yanked them the hardest I could, and I fell down with them, and Alex shrieked as she fell and hit the floor. I laughed as the sheets just floated back down over our heads. Alex was just laying next to me laughing. She looked at me and laughed.

"That was just stupid," she said and began to laugh again. I laughed at her.

"You know, I'm gonna miss it when it snows," I laughed. "When it's all white like this," I said and pretended to get frustrated and punched at the sheets. Alex laughed.

"The summer just gets to hot, doesn't it?" she teased. "Even though you're the ninja of fire," she said. I laughed.

"Yeah, well, things get too hot for 'the ninja of fire' in the summer." Alex laughed. "And wind's just here all year long," I teased. Alex looked at me and laughed.

"Yeah, well, wind's just there to make you chilly."

"Chili? How can wind cook? It must make some pretty nasty chili." Alex laughed and hit me on the chest.

"Stop," she laughed. "You know the kind of chilly that I mean."

"Like- chili with beans in it? (which is just disgusting)" Alex laughed.

"Stop!" she laughed, and she just couldn't stay serious.

"What?" I laughed. "Ooohh... it wouldn't be like Cole's chili, would it? Cause that'd be disgusting." Alex just kept laughing.

"You know, every time you laugh, you get a few more seconds of life," Alex laughed in between laughs.

"Well gees, you're just gonna be a thousand years old and you're just gonna leave me to my grave when I'm like- seventy." Alex laughed. "And you're just gonna be over the hill and too old to count," I said. Alex laughed even harder. I smiled at her. She looked at me.

"Love you," she laughed. "Even if you make me laugh up to the point of my death," she laughed. I laughed at her.

"Love you too," I laughed, "even if you live and laugh past my death." She laughed and pressed her lips against mine, and I couldn't help but to just smile.

#Cole's point of view

I did not want to get up the next morning. I was so incredibly sore. "Dang kraken..." I said as I woke up and sat up. "Ugh..." Terra began to laugh.

"Be quiet you woke me up," she laughed.

"Oops, sorry," I said sarcastically. She laughed a bit harder and I got up. "Ugh, my arms hurt so badly," I said. Terra sat up.

"Well, you poor, poor baby," she laughed. I turned around to look at her.

"Don't patronize me." She just laughed. She got out of bed and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry," she said with a hint of sarcasm and laughed.

"Hey, I think you've got a little bit of sarcasm on your mouth there," I said and put a finger on my lower lip.

"Really? Where?" she asked me and raised an eyebrow. I laughed.

"Right there." I took her by her wrists and yanked her towards me and kissed her. I felt her hand on my neck and the other one was on my cheek before she moved it to my hair.

"Why is it that whenever we're all looking for you two, we find you and this always what you're doing?" Jay asked. I glared at him.

"At least I can get my wife to kiss me," I said.

"Okay, that is untrue. Nya kisses me all the time," he said. I nodded.

"Okay, sure, Jay." He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we've gotta go clean up the deck," he said, changing the subject. I looked at Terra.

"Don't look at me, I ain't cleaning up a ton of nasty kraken leftovers. I'm vegetarian and that's just where my stomach gets weak," she said.

"If you're vegetarian, then why do we always find you eating Cole's face?"

"JAY!" He thought it was funny until I started chasing him around the Bounty. I chased him out onto the deck, and I slid across it on my feet because it was still covered in that nasty, slippery, slimy goo. The guys were already laughing. Jay just fell over. I couldn't help but to just start laughing.

#Kai's point of view

When we were finished cleaning up the Bounty after hours of cleaning, I put a pearl in my mouth, and Alex kissed me. I laughed and had to swallow the stupid thing so my tail wouldn't sprout, and we just jumped into the water. It felt good to get all the kraken nastiness off of us. I couldn't wait to get rid of this stupid tail, but I guess I'll just have to swallow pearls for now. The day passed, and we were just all completely worn out. I did finally tell the guys about the fang blade, but we were too lazy at the moment to solve that mystery. It was dark out, and the ocean was actually calm unlike last night. Now we're all just plain worn out and exhausted.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley decided to just go to bed early. She wasn't feeling super great. She's probably just exhausted. I mean- she just had a baby two months ago, and just last night we were fighting for our lives against the kraken. I mean seriously, we were swinging on ropes with one hand while trying to chop the kraken's limbs off. That was disgusting... The inside of the kraken's stomach- I don't even wanna talk about it. Think watcha want to. When I went to bed, Ashley was laying asleep on her stomach, and her wings lay stretched out. I get that Ashley's an angel, she's my guardian angel, but her wings also remind me of one of the worst times of my life. The time I had to live without Ashley after she had been killed. I remember how sore my heart was. My bones ached, my head hurt, and I thought my heart's beat would just come to a stop. Would I care if it did? No. If Ashley wasn't alive, I didn't want to live. It just wasn't worth it. I sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair, and she opened her eyes to look at me. "You know your wings don't just bring back memories for you, right?" I laughed. She laughed at me. "When you died, you have no idea how badly I hurt," I said. Ashley laughed.

"I was pregnant," Ashley laughed. "Ain't nobody got time for that." I laughed.

"But at least you're an angel now," I laughed. "And you came back to me. You're my guardian angel," I laughed.

"Now, I've got time for that," Ashley said. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I've always had time for you," I laughed.

"Oh, really?" Ashley laughed. "How come?"

"Because you're my angel. How could I not?" She smiled. "I love you, Ashley. I always have."

"I love you too, Lloyd," she laughed.

#Sterling's point of view

If you haven't guessed already and if we haven't told you, the castle has a little backyard before it just drops off, and there's a little lake there. Really, it's just like a huge pond. I was with Lorry, laying with her in the hammock we had across the pond in between the trees, and we could clearly and perfectly see the moon and stars. Lorry had her head on my chest, and she just laid there in my arms, and I was enjoying holding her. I sighed. "I'm gonna really hate it when Ash turns two," I said and laughed. Lorry laughed.

"Why?" she asked, but I knew she knew why.

"Because he's my baby," I said with a sad laugh. Lorry laughed at me. "I don't want him to grow up," I said. Lorry laughed.

"Oh, gees. My parents didn't want me to grow up, either. Then I'm a mom at sixteen," Lorry laughed. "And I'm still not married." I had to laugh at that. "Ugh, I have kids with my boyfriend (you) from high school. If we ever break up, what guy's gonna want me after that?" she laughed.

"I don't know," I said. "Guess it depends on what guy you're gonna want after that." Lorry seemed to think about it.

"You know, I'm still having a hard time getting over the fact that I'm not your wife, I'm not your fiancee, I'm just your girlfriend..." Lorry said. It hurt me to hear that word. Lorry's just my girlfriend.

"Yeah, same here," I said and laughed. "It's tough." I began to laugh. "You might as well just announce it to the world like you just don't care," I laughed. Lorry laughed and sat up.

"My name is Lorry Garmadon, I'm dating the prince, his name's Sterling, and he's my boyfriend, we're eighteen, we're still in high school, and we've got three kids!" she laughed to the world. I began laughing and I pulled her back down so she was laying down in my arms again. "Like that?"

"Yeah, just like that," I laughed.

"Would you ever call October a teen mom?" Lorry asked and looked at me. It was actually a pretty good question. I looked back up to the sky and thought about it.

"I- well, no. I wouldn't."

"Why's that?" Lorry asked me. I looked at her.

"I don't know. Would you call her one?" Lorry shook her head. "Guess I'd just need time to think about why," I said.

"Guess I would too," she laughed. She laid sideways and moved her head so it was on my shoulder and put her hand on my other shoulder. It was kind of like the 'sweetheart's cradle' if you've ever seen it. Lorry took her head off my shoulder and looked at me. "Sterling, do you love me?" I gave her a funny look.

"Of course I love you, Lorry," I said.

"Why?" I thought about it for a second.

"Because you're Lorry," I told her. "And I don't want any other girl." Lorry laughed.

"Okay, well- let's put it this way. Why don't you want any other girl?"

"Because I'm never going to find another girl like you," I laughed. "All the other girls, they- there's just something about them... I- I don't quite know what it is, but- I mean, yeah there are other girls that are just- I- I don't know," I said. "I mean- I remember back in the eighth grade when I first saw you, my heart, I swear it actually skipped a beat. Other girls- they just don't make my heart do that. I just- when I saw you, it wasn't like 'lemme add her to the check list,' it was- it was 'I wanna make her mine.'" Lorry faintly smiled. "It was because I loved you. Even though I hadn't ever even talked to you before, I-" I didn't know what else to say.

"Everything just seems strange looking back on it in retrospect, doesn't it?" Lorry laughed. I nodded.

"No kidding." Lorry rested her head again back on my shoulder.

"First, you're a juvenile delinquent in the eighth grade, and I remembered I'd walk into class and randomly find you making out with some girl you didn't even know before the teacher walked in, and I'd just roll my eyes and think 'gees, what an idiot' or 'he must be a real jerk,' or 'that will never be me'" she laughed. "Then, next thing I know, we all know, is that you're off just killing people," she said. "Then you came to visit everyone at the Bounty, and I- I kissed you," she said, and she sounded like she had cut off her thoughts.

"Then you're the mother to my children when we're both sixteen," I said. Lorry picked her head up off my shoulder again and looked down into my eyes, and we both just started laughing at how ridiculous it sounded. She kissed me before resting her head back where it was again. "And- the funny thing was- was it a shock to anyone that I was with so many girls in the eighth grade? No. Was it a shock to anyone I was drinking alcohol? No. Was it a shock to anyone that I was taking drugs? No. Was it a shock to anyone I got sent to juvy? Not really. Was it a shock to anyone I was trying to dominate and destroy the world? Nope. Was it a shock to anyone I turned good after that? Eh, maybe. Was it a shock to anyone that I was a teen dad and a teen father to more than one person? Not really. The biggest shock was you," I laughed. "I never thought I'd get the girl," I laughed. "I never thought the greatest part of it all would be you," I said. "No one expected me to end up with you, but now- people are saying stuff like 'oh, those two will never break up' or 'they're perfect for each other,'" I laughed. "I mean- come on! People write fan fiction about us, people make tributes to the two of us on youtube, and you and I are all over the covers of magazines." Lorry laughed as I talked because she knew exactly how true it was. "I love you, Lorry." She smiled and looked down at me.

"I love you too, Sterling." Then she kissed me, and trust me, I enjoyed it.

#October's point of view

About a week passed, and I was sitting on the windowsill, staring out the window, and Nate walked in. He had some orange envelope with him. I didn't want to know what was in it. Everything right now just hurt. "Hey, can I show you something?" I looked up at him, looked away, and made the decision to stand up. He handed me the folder. "They're Ninjago's testing scores." I bit my lower lip, and I didn't know I had a tear on my cheek until it fell on the folder. "I haven't looked at them yet. It'll tell us about the bet, too." That's the part that scared me. I stared at the folder, and I turned it around and opened it. I slowly slid the paper out. Then I wished I could scream. I wish I could scream so loud the US could hear me. How was I supposed to tell the citizens of Ninjago? I just know as a fact I'm never making a bet this stupid ever again. I wished so badly I could go and find Sterling and tell him just what he had done. So, I'll leave it up to you to think about it.

Did we, or did we not, win that bet?

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh shoot I hope they won that bet or else all of Ninjago's gone! They become part of the US! Sterling, you idiot! and I think I just need to give an lol to all the charactersREVIEW!***

Question: Would _you _ever call October a teen mom? Why or why not?

REVIEW!


	597. Chapter 597 Glow

#October's point of view

We didn't lose, we didn't win. It was a dead tie. How, I didn't know. The impossible had become possible again. I wanted to scream. I wanted so badly to kiss Nate, but it'd be a bit awkward. I threw my arms around him, and he laughed at me. "What happened?" he laughed. I gave him the paper, and he looked at it. He laughed out of disbelief. "How does that even happen!?" he laughed. I was smiling like crazy since I couldn't laugh. No one's getting Ninjago. Nate smiled at me, and our lips moved in sync, so it wasn't awkward. I let my arms just sort of hug his neck, and Nate let the paper go so he could wrap his arms around me. I thought I'd better make the best of this kiss because I knew I wouldn't be kissing Nate as often, and I definitely wouldn't be able to kiss him without it being awkward.

"My goodness! What is goin' on here?" Sarah laughed. I hated to, but I had to, and I did it in the blink of an eye, and I separated from Nate. I let out a pretend laugh and took the paper to her. I pointed to it, and she read it. "Oh, October! That- that's great news!" I was nearly bouncing up and down. She frowned. "I wish you could speak..."

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry had to get up early in the morning, and she slipped out of bed, but I just wanted to tug her back so she was laying back down next to me. She had to be outside in an hour to get in the car with her friends to drive across the country for eight hours to play against other orchestras. She would only be gone for two or three days, but I didn't want her to leave. She grabbed her violin case with her violin inside, and she headed for the door. I stood with her in the doorway, and her friends were waiting on her. "I'm gonna miss you," I told her.

"I'm gonna miss you too," she said with a sad tone. "Bye." She ran down the driveway and put her violin in the car, and she stopped and put her hands to her head. What was she doing?

#Lorry's point of view

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to kiss him!" I said. My three friends just started laughing at me. I ran back up the driveway and threw my arms around Sterling's neck and kissed him pretty hard. I pulled off and looked at him. "Do not make me bite your tongue." He laughed and I kissed him again. "Bye." I kissed him one last time before running back down the driveway and hopped in the car with my friends. As we were driving through heavy traffic, we were just laughing and talking to each other.

"Hey, Sterling doesn't have a tattoo, does he?" my friend asked. My friends just giggled.

"Not that I know of..." I said. My friends just laughed.

"Okay, well, if he had a tattoo, what would it be of?" I gave my friend a funny look.

"Okay, I don't know the answer to that question, and I'm just glad he's not one of those guys with pierced ears," I laughed.

#Jay's point of view

Since Nya's two months through, we could find out tomorrow wether it was multiples or not. We wouldn't know if they were identical or fraternal. Twins or multiples are definitely one of our bigger fears. I know Kai wouldn't be happy, I couldn't take care of twins even with Nya's help. We still don't have a clue what we would name the first baby. We need some serious help.

#Kai's point of view

That day, Ashley took Ellie and Charlotte to go and see their grandparents in Heaven, Kay took Crissy out somewhere, Terra took Ivy and Willow with her because she had to go to the Ninjago court house for her mom and sister, and the two of them wanted to see what a courtroom was like, Nya went to visit our mom, and Alex wasn't feeling well, and she was still aboard the Bounty. I woke up and went out into the living room where the guys sat in a corner on the floor, and it was just calm and peaceful. I sat down with them and saw they were looking at the main photo album we kept, and they had a pile of photos and pictures they still needed to add in. I sat down with them, and I laughed at the picture they were looking at. "I remember that," I laughed. I looked at it. It was of October and Sterling when they first started walking. I smiled. I miss them being little. I miss them being here at the Bounty. Alex walked in, and I froze. It was like the first morning I saw her after we were married. It was just the five of us, Lloyd was still in bed, and we were all sitting here in this same corner, looking through this same photo album. Alex did the same thing she did then. She came and sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled. "You know I love you, right?" I asked her in a whisper. She looked into my eyes, and they were the same beautiful blue eyes that made me melt up on the alter, and they were making me melt as I looked into them. She smiled and nodded. I kissed the top of her head and she rested her head back on my shoulder.

"Hey, were your brothers at your wedding?" Cole asked Alex. She nodded.

"I would hope so," she laughed. He took a picture from the album and held it up.

"And is this them...?" Everyone just laughed, even Alex.

"Yes," she laughed and looked at the picture. "That's them. Both younger," she laughed. One was tall and lanky and with dirty blonde hair and well shaved and clean while the other was on the heavier side with strawberry blonde hair and a beard. They didn't look like Alex, especially because she's a light blonde and they weren't. Alex just laughed at her two brothers. "That's Charlie," she said and pointed to the tall one, "and that's Luis," she said and pointed to the other one. I laughed.

"Why don't they come and visit the Bounty sometime?" Alex stiffened up.

"Oh, no. You wouldn't want that," she laughed.

"Why not?" Zane asked. Alex laughed.

"You want me to invite my brothers to the Bounty?" We nodded. "Alright, well," she laughed as she pulled out her phone, "you asked for it." Oh gees...

#Lorry's point of view

I sat in the room with my friends, and they could tell I was a bit anxious. "Lorry, calm down. Your kids are fine, and I'm sure Sterling's doing just fine handling them," my friend, Ruth, told me. I looked over at her.

"I know, I just- I miss Sterling and I am worried about my kids," I told her.

"BLACK OUT!" Avery screamed and threw her shoe at the light switch.

"AVERY!" Taylor screamed and threw her shoe at the switch to turn it back on. We all just started laughing. I heard my phone buzz. Ruth picked it up.

"It's Sterling," she told me and tossed it to me. Sterling texted me and told me he was going somewhere, and I texted him back and asked him where he was going. The door opened.

"Here." I shrieked and ran to him. He hugged me and the door shut.

"How the heck did you even get in here?" I laughed.

"Eh, the door's no match for me," he laughed. Everyone just started laughing. We sat down in between the beds on the floor. Our legs were stretched out and we were leaning back, the beds being our only back support. I was sitting on Sterling's lap and his arms were around my waist.

"Hey, you don't have a tattoo I don't know about, do you?" I asked him and looked at him, and my friends started laughing.

"What...?"

"Nothing," I laughed.

"BLACK OUT!"

"Black out? What-?" Sterling began, but Avery stood up and threw her shoe.

"AVERY!" Taylor screamed again and threw her other shoe at the light switch.

"Ooohh, busted!" Avery laughed. My friends busted me kissing Sterling.

"What do you guys do when other people aren't in the room?" Ruth asked, and I just started laughing.

"It depends," Sterling said and laughed when I hit him on the chest.

"Stop," I laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"So, what do you guys do when his friends are over...?" Avery asked.

"Well... I think I'll let Sterling answer that," I laughed.

"Well- we'll sit and goof around and most of the time, Ash won't sleep so Lorry brings him in and my friends start laughing about him and my friends post to Facebook in case you didn't know," he laughed. Taylor pulled out her phone and looked up Ryan's name and Drake's name and began to laugh.

"Dude! Aw, man! Could Ash look anymore like Sterling?" she laughed. Ruth and Avery looked at her phone and laughed.

"He's so cute!" Ruth laughed.

"Why didn't you bring him with you?" Avery whined. Sterling and I just laughed.

"What was it like being pregnant at sixteen?" Taylor asked me.

"Well," I said, and was already laughing, "my parents kicked me out of the house, and finding out they were triplets was definitely not planned, and they would fight with each other a lot," I laughed. Sterling laughed at me as my friends did.

"So, like- you could feel them fighting?" Avery laughed. I nodded and just started laughing. "Okay, well- what was it like for the father, here?" Avery laughed.

"I would come home, and she would be doing one of a few things," he laughed, and it made me a bit nervous, but I laughed anyway. "She would be practicing her violin, she would be braiding her hair, or she would be eating peanut butter." I laughed.

"You what?" Taylor laughed.

"It was so weird," I laughed. "I kept like- craving peanut butter," I said. "But hey, you do the crime, you do the time. I had to suffer the consequences," I laughed.

"I remember one day when we were in class, like- a week after you guys were originally supposed to get married, and you really looked like you weren't feeling well, and you had to raise your hand and ask to run to the bathroom because you thought you might vomit," Avery laughed.

"And I did," I laughed. "And oh my gosh I remember the morning I was at my parents' house," I said, almost shivering at the memory. "And I found out I was pregnant. And it was funny, my first reaction wasn't 'what am I going to tell my parents?' 'What am I going to tell me brother?' It was 'oh shoot, what am I supposed to tell him,'" I said and pointed at Sterling and began to laugh.

"Okay, well what was your first reaction?" Ruth asked Sterling, and he laughed.

"'I'm such an idiot.'" I started laughing.

"Well, that's what you get for bein' a bad boy," Avery told him. Then one of the few chaperones walked into the room and saw Sterling with us, and having a guy in the room with us was highly against the rules. We were frozen. The door shut.

"BLACK OUT!" Avery screamed. She jumped up and threw her shoe at the light switch.

"Avery!" the chaperone scolded her and turned the light back on, and Sterling had disappeared. "Where is he?" she asked, rushing her words together.

"Where's who?" Ruth asked her like the chaperone was losing her mind.

"What do you mean 'who'!? Sterling! He was right there!" she exclaimed and pointed to where Sterling had been. I looked over my shoulder like I was looking for him, and I shook my head.

"Nope."

"You're telling me that Sterling wasn't just there and you weren't sitting on his lap?" I nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much." The chaperone crossed her arms.

"Lift up the bed skirts," she ordered. We did, and Sterling wasn't there. She checked the bathroom, she checked everywhere. No Sterling. She looked back at all of us, and we just shrugged our shoulders. "We'll discuss this later." She left the room, and we sat back down where we were, and about five minutes later, Sterling walked back in the room, but he had Ash with him.

"Ash!" I exclaimed with a smile. Sterling set him on the floor so he could walk around, and he smiled widely and wobbled over to me with his arms stretched out.

"Muh- mah!" he screeched. My friends laughed.

"Aawww! He's so cute!" Taylor laughed. Ash put his head on my shoulder, and I hugged him.

"And he looks just like Sterling..." Avery said as Sterling sat down next to me. Ash began to walk around.

"Wait- how did you go back to your house and then get back here with Ash that fast...?" Ruth asked. Sterling better lie quick.

"Sarah had him downstairs with her..." he lied.

"But you said you didn't bring him with you," Avery said. Sterling shrugged his shoulders, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh, and it made me snicker. Ash began walking around the room, but the room was small, so he couldn't go far.

"ABAAH!" Ash screeched. I sat up a little bit and looked over the bed so I could see Ash. Sterling stood up when he saw he was over near the instruments.

"Ash, come back here," Sterling told him.

"Aba, ababababa," he said. Ash turned his head to look at him, and he stuck his finger out at him like he was pointing to him. "P'toe," he said like he was speaking his own language. He's only a little over a year old. He still can't speak properly. He can say about five real words.

"Ash," Sterling said again. Ash wasn't listening to him. Sterling walked over to him, and Ash looked up at him. "I know I'm not speaking Chinese," Sterling told him. I started laughing. "And you maybe a little clueless baby, but I know you understand more than what you act like you do." Ash just stared at him.

"Dada," he said and reached up to him for Sterling to pick him up as my friends began laughing and 'awing' at Ash calling Sterling 'dada.' Sterling picked him up and brought him back to where we were and sat back down next to me.

"You know, we always see the two of you together, but it's so strange being able to see the two of you and your son together," Taylor laughed.

"Oh, I had put Ash in a video for a project for school, and you know, it's fun and all letting your classmates see your kids, until you get the grade sheet back and your teacher comments on how cute your kids are..." My friends just laughed. I said goodbye to Sterling in the hallway before he left, and as soon as I walked back into the room, my friends were just going off on me.

"Why would you break your engagement!?" they yelled. "What's the matter with you!?" But they were doing it in a playful way. I could only tell them it was because we're young and dumb.

#October's point of view

In the middle of the night, as I lay asleep, the air I was breathing in hurt my throat, and it caused me to wake up. The air didn't smell right, and it smelt like something was on fire. I looked over to the door and saw an orange glow slipping through the bottom of the door. I got up without disturbing Nate, my arms over my stomach as I wanted to keep the baby safe. I put my hand on the doorknob, and I jerked it back after it had burned me. I decided to just get over it, and I grabbed the knob and flung the door open. Then I wished I could scream so loud I disturbed the Bounty out at sea. The castle was on fire.

***REVIEW! Or else... D: Oh no! What's October supposed to do!? She has no voice! And lol can't wait to meet Alex's brothers... REVIEW!***

Question: what does your natural hair look like? Lol, randomness...

REVIEW!


	598. Chapter 598 Down On Me

#October's point of view

I was standing frozen, and the fire wasn't melting the ice I had for blood. Nate had woken up without me knowing. "October, what-" Then I heard him stop talking. "October!" He leapt out of bed and grabbed me, not bothering to stay close to the floor. He held one arm around my waist, and I had my arm draped over his shoulders while I was using the other to cover my nose and mouth. We ran through the hallways, hearing the floorboards creak beneath our feet, as the ceiling on the floor beneath us was fit to cave in. We fled the fastest we could down the stairs. The fire swallowed the walls around us. I felt a burning sensation on my back, and I turned my head to look over my shoulders, and I saw my wings engulfed in flames. I wanted to scream so incredibly bad it was painful. I heard the ceiling creak like it was going to fall in on us, and I couldn't do anything but to run faster and faster, trying to ignore the fire I was running through; the flames my feet couldn't extinguish.

#Ashley's point of view (Earlier in the day)

I got up and out of bed to wake Charlotte up to take her to see her grandparents, and I knew at least my dad would be happy to see me and my two daughters. My mom? Don't you remember how she reacted at my marriage? How she showed up at the hospital the day my daughter was born? I woke Charlotte up, and she was instantly wide awake. She got straight up and out of bed. I went back to my room, careful not to disturb Lloyd, and got dressed and brushed out my hair just to braid it again. I left my wings on the outside of my shirt so I could fly. I kissed Lloyd on the cheek and left the room and got Ellie, leaving her asleep in my arms. I went quietly to Charlotte 's room to get her. We went out onto the deck and stood at the edge. I looked at her. "You ready to fly?" I asked her and laughed. She laughed and spread her wings out. When we got there, we landed where the clouds were golden and pure. I looked down, and I was in my white 'angel' dress that stopped about an inch above my knees. I looked down at Charlotte, and she was wearing white as well. I smiled. We continued walking through the little village that sat upon the clouds. There were people (angels) walking up and down the streets, and everything here was simple. No pollution, no cars, no sickness.

"Hey, Mommy? What're my grandparents like?" Charlotte asked me.

"I know for sure you'll love your grandfather," I laughed. We began walking past neighborhoods until we came to the one my parents lived in, and we walked down the street until we came across my parents' house. I let Charlotte knock on the door. My dad answered the door, and he smiled when he saw me.

"Ashley!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Dad," I laughed and gave him a one armed hug since I had Ellie in my other arm. "I brought your grandchildren to see you," I laughed. My dad smiled and let me in. I sat down with him in my parents' living room. "This is Charlotte," I said. He smiled.

"Well, hello there," he laughed. Charlotte gave a shy smile. "And who's that you have in your arms?"

"Oh, this is Ellie," I laughed. "She's just two months old." I gave the sleeping baby to my dad. He smiled.

"It's been so long since I held a baby this tiny," he chuckled. I smiled. "I remember when you were this tiny," he said, "and I held you just like this. I smiled, wishing I could remember.

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know," my dad said, giving a brief second to look up from the baby in his arms. I sat and just talked to my dad and he talked to Charlotte, waiting for my mother to appear. "So, Charlotte? I think you look just a biiiiitt more like your Daddy," my dad teased. Charlotte giggled.

"That's what eeeevvverybody says," Charlotte laughed.

"But you do have your mother's eyes," my dad said. I looked at Charlotte and smiled. My mom walked into the room.

"Ashley!" she laughed. "What a pleasant surprise seeing you here!" I got up to hug her. "And I see you brought...?"

"Charlotte, Mom..." I said. "Your granddaughter..." She smiled and looked at her. "And Dad has Ellie."

"Ellie?"

"My other daughter," I said. "She's two and a half months old," I said. My mom smiled and then looked at Charlotte.

"Goodness, you've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you," she laughed. "And goodness you look like your father," she said. I knew the rest of this visit would be great.

#Terra's point of view (Earlier in the day)

I had to go to the Ninjago courthouse for my mom and for my sister since they're always getting themselves into trouble with the law. My sister is being trailed for assisting my mother in killing my dad, but I was making sure they weren't talking about any of that while I had my kids with me. Especially since they're only two and three, and they have no idea their grandfather was murdered by their grandmother. I walked into the courtroom, and I saw my brother was there. I call him Kahn or I call him by his real name, Sam. Today, he was going by his real name, says me. My mom and sister turned around to look at me, and it scared me seeing someone who looked exactly like me since my sister and I are identical. "Terra," my sister scoffed to acknowledge I was there.

"Cori," I said. "I hope you look as good in stripes as our mother does." She gave me the evil eye, and I knew I had angered her. It almost felt good.

"You know you were always Dad's favorite," she snapped.

"And your mother never intentionally hurt you," I said angrily, tightening my fist in which my scar lay. My mother saw Willow and Ivy in the background.

"Terra, are they my grandchildren?" she asked.

"They are," I said. "And I want you nowhere near them. After how you treated me as a child, you have no right to be near my children." I held up my hand. "You see this?" She looked at the scar her cigarette had singed into my hand. "This won't happen to anyone else in this family of mine. Especially not to my kids." My mother was stiff. I felt a chill run up my spine.

"Terra, why're you acting like this?" I heard my brother ask. I flickered my glare over to him.

"You tell me why I'm acting like this! You played a part in my life! Especially my childhood! You threw knives at my head because you found it entertaining! When I was hurt, you would do nothing to help!" I yelled at him. "Only about two years ago did you hold a gun to my daughter's head and threaten to kill her!" I was pretty sure the security was about to start restraining me, but I was just going to leave. I looked at my brother. "Burn in your own fire." I turned around, feeling angry yet good about myself. I took Ivy and Willow, and as we were going down the steps of the courthouse when Willow said something that made me stop and think.

"Don't make promises when you're happy, and don't make decisions when you're angry." She sounded like Sensei...

#Alex's point of view (Earlier in the day)

So, I texted my brothers and called them, and they were over at the Bounty in two hours. Luis was thirteen when Kai and I got married, and he wasn't so big and he definitely didn't have a beard then. His strawberry blonde hair was definitely the same, though. Charlie was sixteen, and he still looks the same. "Hey, Alex!" Luis exclaimed. "What's shakin'!?" he laughed. "I ain't seen you in years!" He gave me a big ole bear hug, and it was so tight I almost couldn't breathe. Then Charlie showed up.

"Alex!" he laughed and immediately hugged me, but with one arm, and he was gentle. My brothers are nothing alike.

"Hey, uh... where're the kids at?" Luis asked. I stared at him like he was an idiot, which he is.

"My daughter, your niece, is your queen and mine..." Charlie and I both just stared at him.

"We have a queen?" I turned around to look at Kai and the guys, and I gave them the look that said:

"You asked for it."

#October's point of view (back to the present)

We fled through the door, and my brother, the triplets, Wednesday, and the castle staff were all outside. There were firefighters, ambulances, camera crews and police all out here. I put my wings out, and they were fine. Then Nate froze and looked back to the castle. "Lizzy!" he screamed. He let go of me and ran.

"NATE!" I tried to scream, but nothing came out, I set my foot forward to follow him, but my brother grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms as I began to hysterically and silently cry. Nate had disappeared back into the castle to get our daughter, and I heard a loud rumble, and I heard a crash. The fire grew bigger and was pushed through the windows, and I just knew the ceiling had caved in.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no... oh nononononono... Not Nate! And oh no! Lizzy! And can't wait to read more about Alex's brothers XD... REVIEW!***

Question: if Sterling had a tattoo, what would it be of?

REVIEW!


	599. Chapter 599 The News

#Ashley's point of view

(Earlier in the day... again) As I was sitting with my parents, my dad was still holding Ellie, and I noticed a little royal blue bow on her clothing. "Hey, Dad? What's that for?" I asked.

"Oh, this bow?" I nodded. "It just lets everyone know who're half angels. That's all." He looked at Charlotte. "Now, why don't you have a blue bow?" he asked her.

"She's not a half angel anymore," I said. "Died once because she gave her life to someone else," I said. My dad nodded in understanding.

"How did you and Lloyd meet?" my Mom asked.

"I followed them all home from the lab when they were rescuing someone from there." I looked at Charlotte and Ellie and thought about how I never would've guessed they were going to happen, especially when I first met their father, Lloyd. Ellie began to wake up.

"Oh, dear. Looks like the little one here's beginning to wake up," my dad said. I began to get up to get her, but my mom stopped me

"It's okay, I got her." She got up and took her from my dad in order to hold her and calm her down. I smiled. I liked seeing my parents and my children together. Now just to take Ellie and Charlotte to see Lloyd's parents.

#Alex's point of view (Earlier in the day...)

"You didn't know we had a queen...?" Charlie asked Luis.

"And the queen's your niece..." I said.

"Doesn't she have like- a twin sister or somethin'?" I couldn't help but to laugh. If he only knew Sterling like the majority of the world does, he wouldn't have asked if October had a twin sister, cause trust me, Sterling is no girl. "What's so funny?"

"Do you not know a kid named Sterling?" He seemed to think about it.

"Wasn't that the kid who tried to kill the Kentucky Fried Chicken business?" I face palmed. Charlie laughed.

"Yes, Luis. Sterling is the kid who tried to get rid of the KFC business," I answered sarcastically. He hit his hands down on the table angrily and got up.

"I am gonna get that kid!"

"No, Luis! I was kidding! Sit down!" Charlie just laughed. Luis sat back down.

"Well then who is he?"

"He's the prince!" Charlie laughed. "He's October's twin brother!"

"There isn't a month next to October called Sterling," Luis said. Face palm.

"Luis, October and Sterling are both people."

"Who's October?" Charlie and I just hit our heads on the table. This isn't even worth my time.

#Cole's point of view

Alex's brother Luis is just not right in the head... I mean- really? He's never heard of the greatest queen who's ever lived? And she's his niece? My God... And he doesn't know Sterling!? I can't name one person who doesn't know who he is. How could you not know him? Terra came back with Ivy and Willow. "Hey, you're back early," I said and kissed her.

"There was no way I was staying later," she laughed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My family happened," she said. I didn't quite know how to respond to that. "And Willow keeps talking about Greek mythology," she laughed.

"Oh gees," I laughed.

"She said something about Kronos being the father of Athena or something..."

"Zeus!" she yelled down the hall. Terra looked at me and shrugged. I laughed. Willow walked down the hall. "Poseidon and Hades," she finished. "Kronos was a sinister father... dining on his kids and all." Terra and I exchanged glances and looked back to Willow.

"You're gonna drive us crazy, aren't you?" She smirked.

"You know I am." Willow walked away, and Terra and I looked back at each other.

"This is gonna be hell," I laughed.

"It isn't hell unless Hades is here!" Yep, like I said before.

#Kay's point of view (Still earlier in the day)

I took Crissy home a bit early to the Bounty. She didn't seem to be feeling super well. We got home, and she said she was just going to go to her room and sleep. She hasn't been the same since we went to Japan. I don't quite understand it. "What's up with Crissy?" Zane asked me.

"Not sure," I said, concerned. "I'm really worried, but she won't tell me what's wrong."

"I sense a disturbance in her." I laughed at Zane. "What's so funny?"

"Just you," I laughed and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow. I laughed. "You're so cute," I laughed. I kissed him and smiled.

"Oh, and just so you know, Alex's brothers are on board..."

"Her brothers...?"

"One of the two is lanky and clean cut while the other-... not so much..."

"What're their names and what's wrong with the other one?"

"Charlie and Luis... Luis is six years younger. He's twenty two. Charlie's three years younger. Alex is supposed to be twenty eight, but then again, she's twenty-four because of the watch. Luis- he's the not so clean cut one... he's got a beard and he's not super skinny... I mean- he's the kind of guy that drinks Mountain Dew for breakfast..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Say what...?"

#October's point of view (back to the present)

Sterling held me so I wouldn't chase after him, and it hurt so bad not being able to scream. I just knew the ceiling had just caved in, and Nate was right under that ceiling. Nate's died once, his wings got ripped off, and if he dies this time, there is no coming back. He's staying in Heaven after this. That's why all angels have to be careful with their second chance on Earth. You don't get another one.

#Nate's point of view

The ceiling had caved in on me, and somehow, I managed to push on through the smoke and the dust and the rubble, and then I began coughing to the point my head hurt, and I fell to the ground.

#October's point of view

Firemen ran in after him. I was crying hard and hysterically without making a sound. It hurt. Imagine not being able to scream seeing the person you love run into a huge building on fire, ready to collapse, and they're going in after your daughter that's still inside the burning building? It's like a mermaid not being able to cry. Imagine that.

#Nate's point of view

I forced myself to stand back up. I wasn't leaving my daughter in this flaming castle, even if it meant I was losing my life. I ran back up the stairs, positive that some part of me was on fire. I broke through Lizzy's door, and the fire hadn't spread to her room yet. I ran in, and she was crying, and I ran to her and picked her up. "Hey, it's okay. Daddy's got you," I told her. I ran the fastest I could down the stairs, and I heard the ceiling creak above me. I ran faster and faster, feeling the fire beneath my feet. I fled through the doors, and October ran to me. I hugged her with the one free arm I had, Lizzy in the other. She looked at me, and she tried to scream at me before she realized she didn't have a voice. She wiped the ashes on my cheek away and kissed me so incredibly deep. The big news story the next morning wasn't that the castle caught fire.

#October's point of view

The huge news story the next morning was the king, the father, who ran back inside the fire to save his one and only daughter.

#Lorry's point of view

In the morning, the chaperone came into the room to wake us up. "Time to get up," she said. "Lorry, I've got some news for you," she said. I sat up, a bit scared of what she might say. "The soloist got sick this morning. You're playing the solo tonight!" She acted like it was good news. I could feel myself tremble. We were playing against all the high school orchestras of the country! In a competition! And she's telling me this the day of the competition against hundreds of other schools!? I thought I might faint right where I was sitting. I put my hand to my mouth.

"Alright, awesome...!" I said with the best enthusiasm I could possibly fake. She smiled and left. "I think I'm going to get sick..." I said, realizing just how bad I was trembling when I heard it in my voice. I leapt up and ran to the bathroom, and sure enough, I got sick. I didn't just get sick once, though. It was really bad. Ruth walked into the bathroom to make sure I was okay, but clearly, I wasn't doing so great.

"Oh, gees! Are you okay!?"

"Call-" gag "Sterling!"

#Sterling's point of view

About an hour after school started, I felt my phone buzz, and I slipped my phone out discreetly to see it was Lorry. I raised my hand. The teacher looked at me. "What, Sterling?"

"My kids' daycare is calling," I lied. She let me step out into the hallway to answer it. "Hey, what's up?"

"Sterling, it's Ruth." The tone in her voice worried me.

"What's the matter?"

"Lorry's like- sick..."

"Sick as in...?"

"I mean she's like- vomiting..."

"Why? What's wrong with her?" I asked. I was really concerned about her.

"We don't know..." she said. "We think she just might be nervous."

"Why would she be nervous?"

"Because the soloist got sick this morning..."

"So?"

"So she has to fill in for him..." It even gave me butterflies thinking about it.

"Okay, uh- tell her I'll be there in five hours," I said.

"It's an eight hour drive..."

"Yeah, well, laws were made to be broken." I hung up. You may be thinking 'just take off at vampire speed and you'll be there in two seconds!' She just called me, I'm eight hours away, and I get there in seconds flat? Would that not look suspicious to you?

#Lorry's point of view

If this Isn't nervousy, I hope it's not what I think it is. I threw up again. "Lorry, Sterling's gonna be here when he can," Ruth told me. I sat down on the floor, feeling a bit light headed, almost positive I had nothing else left in my stomach.

"You alright?" Avery asked me. I nodded. "Why're you holding your stomach like that?" I looked down and noticed I had my arms over my stomach like I was being protective. I looked at her, unable to respond. "Lorry Garmadon! It was only morning sickness, wasn't it!?"

"Don't tell Sterling!"

"You've only been back for a little over a week! You're a week through, aren't you!?" I put my hands to my face.

"I didn't know until now!"

"Lorry Garmadon, you naughty girl!" Ruth scolded me.

"I'm sorry!"

"Wait, a week!?" Taylor jumped into the conversation. "So it was even after you broke your engagement!?"

"You guys sound like my parents!"

"Well it's a darn good thing considering you don't live with them anymore..." Ruth commented. I glared at her.

"Okay, we all just need to calm down," Taylor said. I took in a deep breath and huffed it back out. "Why don't you want to tell Sterling?"

"I just don't. He would probably pass out," I said and laughed. My friends laughed.

"He didn't pass out when you told him you were pregnant the first time, did he?" Avery asked.

"Heck, he didn't pass out when he found out it was triplets," I laughed.

"This tends to happen a lot with you, doesn't it?" Ruth asked. I just looked at her. "Third time, right?" I pursed my lips. My friends looked at me, scared of what the real number was. "What time IS this?"

"Fifth...?"

"Lorry Garmadon!" Ruth scolded me again.

"And only two of the times were they born," Taylor said, trying to make it not seem as bad.

"Yeah, but both times were multiples!" Avery argued.

"Avery!" we said in unison.

"What!?"

"You're really not helping," Ruth said. She shrugged her shoulders. Ruth looked at me, knowing I still wasn't feeling well whatsoever. "Don't worry, Sterling's gonna get here when he can."

#Zane's point of view

The following day, I went into Crissy's room to talk to her. I sat down next to her on the edge of her bed. "Crissy, you've seemed to be a little bit upset lately," I said. "What's the matter?" She seemed really gloomy. She didn't look at me.

"Daddy, I know I'm a robot..." I froze.

"What? Crissy, you're a normal human-" She flicked open her wrist panel.

"Don't try and lie to me about it," she said. "Are you and Mommy robots?"

"You know we are, Crissy," I said. I opened the panel on my arm. "Your mom and I both."

"If you could had a real baby, a human baby, would you ever love me the same?" Hearing her ask that made my heart feel incredibly heavy.

"Of course, Crissy!" I said. "You'll always be my baby girl," I said. "Robot or human. Whatever you're made of, you'll always be my little girl and I'll always love you just the same." I saw tears in Crissy's eyes. She hugged me. "I love you, Crissy," I told her.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"You'll always be my girl."

"As long as you'll always be my Daddy."

#Lorry's point of view

Sterling showed up around two, and he walked into the room and found me sitting on my bed and talking to my friends. I got up and walked to him, and he hugged me, his keys still in his hand. I guess he actually drove even though he got here in five hours. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. "Why aren't you feeling well?"

"My stomach's just bothering me," I lied.

"You still playing the solo?" he asked.

"Yep..."

"Don't worry, Lorry. I know you. You'll be fine. You'll do great." Just wait until I tell him I'm pregnant...

#Jay's point of view

So, Nya and I rescheduled the appointment for next week so we can prepare ourselves for any surprises. Cindy says that if she gets a little sister, she wants us to name it Cassie or Callie. If it's a boy, we haven't a clue. Help us please.

#Kai's point of view

We were all just sitting at the table when Luis came up behind Alex, the syrup bottle in his hand, and I was about to say something, but then he squeezed the syrup out over her head. "Luis!" Alex said angrily. He got up and ran, and she chased after him.

#Alex's point of view

I chased him out onto the deck, and he knocked me into the water, but I hit him on my way down, making him lose his balance and fall with me. I shrieked as I hit the water, and when I tried swimming back to the surface, my legs weren't loose. It was like they were tied together. I looked down. I was a mermaid.

***REVIEW! Or else... what!? How!? And lol to Alex's brothers and Willow... And Lorry! You need to tell Sterling! And this does happen a lot with you... And aaawwwww to the news story :) REVIEW!***

Question: what do you want to be when you're grown up?

Bet you'll never guess what I wanna be...

And shout out to Lunara7 for getting me started on fanfiction and because she's been such an awesome friend :)

And to ninjagosilverninja1 for reviewing on 99% of my chapters :)

REVIEW!


	600. Chapter 600 Cry

(You wanna know what I wanna be when I'm grown up? Ready to be shocked? I wanna be a lawyer :))

#Alex's point of view

I was shocked. How had I gotten my mermaid tail back from Kai!? My brother had surprisingly gotten himself out of the water before I had gotten myself out. My brother looked down at me, not being able to see the body I had beneath the surface of the water. "Need help?" he asked and offered me his hand. Neither of my brothers know I ever had a fish tail.

"Uh... could you go get Kai for me, please?" He gave me a funny look and walked inside. I managed to push myself up onto the deck somehow. I sat on the deck, staring at my golden fish tail. I was happy yet shocked and unable to think. I gave a flick of my tail, making droplets of water fly across the deck. The guys came running out onto the deck, Jay and Nya inside to keep my brothers back, followed by the girls, and they stopped at the sight of my fish tail. "Hey guys..." I said a bit awkwardly.

"What happened...?" Cole asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know, I uh- I'm still kinda trying to figure that out myself," I said. Everyone just let out a small laugh.

#Kai's point of view

I was taken back to the time I saw her and her entire fish tail. It was beautiful; I remember. I had never seen a sight like that one; like this one. "Do your brothers not know?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't want to risk them finding out... I don't want to risk them getting hurt by the scientists..." All of us understood.

"Okay, just-" I looked around until I spotted an island. "Swim over to that island. We'll meet you there." Alex dove back into the water, her tail being the last thing I saw before it disappeared under the water. We got over to the island, still keeping her brothers back so they wouldn't see her tail. I jumped off the Bounty and walked up on the shore. She was sitting up on the sand, waiting to dry off. The Bounty went farther back out so her brothers wouldn't see her. I gave her a pearl and sat down next to her. "How did this happen?" I laughed. Alex looked at the fish tail she hadn't had in so long.

"I guess it was just because I kissed you when you had the pearl in your mouth," she laughed. "But I have to say, I kinda missed this thing," she laughed and turned her fin back and forth in the sunlight so it shimmered in the sun's rays.

"So, does that mean that next time I kiss you, I'll get your tail again...?" Alex laughed and looked at me.

"Only one way to find out," she said. The two of us laughed and leaned into each other, our lips fully closing the space between us. I looked at her and laughed.

"How do merpeople even have kids?" I asked. She put her hand on my cheek and pushed it away as I laughed.

"Stop," she said and laughed. I laughed and kissed her again. "I love you but sometimes you're just plain insane in the membrane," she laughed. "Insane in the brain."

#Sterling's point of view

I asked Lorry if she had seen the news, and she said she had. I told her everything was alright and everybody got out fine, and she said she had seen the news story about the father running back into the burning castle to save his daughter. I laughed. "Yep, that's Nate." She laughed. I sat in the room with her and her friends until they had to get ready at five so they could play at seven. I told her I'd see her at the auditorium and I'd be out in the audience. I went back to the castle to hang out for a little while. The triplets were all over me.

#October's point of view

I was trying to find Sterling, and as I was walking around to find him, I did... he was on the floor, on his stomach, and the triplets looked like they were trying to kill him. The triplets were laughing and giggling and beating up on him like he was a drum. "Help! They're trying to kill me, October!" he laughed. I wanted so badly to laugh. Sterling made a sudden movement and snapped at the three of them, scaring them for a second, but then they began to laugh again. Harmony waddled back up to him and tilted her head so it rested against his and tried to hug him with her little short arms. Sterling laughed and put one arm around her to hug her back. I smiled to the point that my cheeks hurt. Ash and Melody mimicked Harmony, and Sterling laughed. "One second you guys are trying to kill me and now you're lovin' on me," he laughed. Looking back at who Sterling was only two years ago in retrospect, this is not even the same person. He used to be a total jerk and a total killer, but now he has a girlfriend, and he has kids? Would you have ever guessed?

#Lorry's point of view

As we were getting ready and putting our makeup on, wearing our black dresses that reached the floor, my friends and I just sort of talked. My friends said it was strange to know I was pregnant. "Okay, Lorry-you just need to tell Sterling," Avery told me.

"I don't know, guys. I think I just wanna wait to tell him for a little bit..."

"Why?" Ruth asked.

"Because I just came back, and we're not even engaged anymore. He's only my boyfriend," I said.

"Well, he's your man and you're pregnant with his baby, so you better tell him," Taylor told me. I sighed and looked into the mirror, and I put my hand over my stomach. Maybe I do need to tell Sterling.

#Lloyd's point of view

We were all sitting in the living room together and talking, and Ashley seemed a bit jumpy and anxious. "Okay, you wanna know what would be really embarrassing?" Jay laughed. "Having a younger sibling two years younger than you, and you get held back a grade, and your younger sibling skips a grade, and then you're in the same grade..." We didn't laugh at the joke, we laughed at Jay. Ashley got up.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down for a little while," she said and left the room. It worried me. I'm worried about Ashley, though I don't know what could possibly be wrong with her.

#Cole's point of view

Later that night, when everyone was in bed, I went into our room and found Terra sitting up on the bed, texting on her phone or doing whatever. "Did Collin finally go to sleep?" she laughed and looked up at me.

"Yeah, finally, he did," I laughed. "Thank God..." I said as I walked over to her. She laughed and I kissed her as I sat down next to her. She giggled and began to laugh and broke the kiss. I just laughed at her and kissed her again and we laid down next to each other.

"You know, I remember, back when I was sixteen, I remember seeing a group of four dancing buffoons up on stage, and they called themselves 'Spin Harmony,'" she laughed.

"You were there?" I laughed, already dying of embarrassment.

"Yep, and I remember seeing this one guy pull off the triple tiger sashay, and I remember thinking 'wow, that was awesome, but this guy has got to be an utter idiot." We both looked at each other and just started laughing.

"Oh, gees... back when I was seventeen. Yep, those were the strange days... I've been a ninja since I was sixteen," I laughed. "Lloyd defeated Garmadon when I was only eighteen, and he was thirteen. It was some crazy junk," I laughed. Terra laughed. "Okay, but seriously, were you really there?" She laughed and nodded. I laughed and kissed her. She looked at me.

"God, kissing is weird..." she said. I laughed.

"You enjoy it though," I laughed. She laughed.

"Indeed I do," she laughed and kissed me again. You know, I've kissed a lot of girls in my days, each had a different way of kissing, but not one, not a single one, could kiss like this girl can.

#Lloyd's point of view

I walked into our room, and I found Ashley looking down at a piece of paper, and it looked as if it were a letter. I saw tears come from Ashley's eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?" She folded the letter back up and wiped her tears away as I sat down next to her. She looked up to me and handed me the paper. "What is it?" She looked away from me, trying to hold back tears. I looked at the envelope it came in, and I saw the stamp. It was the same stamp Alex had been getting on her letters back when she was nineteen, Ashley's sort of age, and it had no return address. It was the same stamps that came from the lab. I opened the letter slowly, terrified of what it might say, and it was terrifying, and this is what it said:

"We've let you get away with so much. We've been so nice. We've let you have children and we've let you fall in love, but now, that comes to an end. This has gone far enough. Were you never one of us? Now, don't be surprised if your daughter or even your newborn go missing, or even your husband. If they do, don't bother looking for them. We'll execute them just like we'll execute you. After we get them, we'll get you too. Think this is unfair? Guess you should've thought before breaking every rule in the book. We've already gotten your aunts and uncles and cousins. Gone. Executed twice. We know how it works. We get you this time, and you don't come back."

#Sterling's point of view

I showed up, and there were people running across the stage and whispering things to each other, growing concerned faces, and walking off stage. I noticed it was only the adults and the teacher and Lorry's friends doing this. I was standing up, leaning against the wall in the back of the dark room, and Avery spotted me from the stage and looked back to Ruth and said something. They looked back at me and walked off the stage, and I walked over to them. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked them, knowing it was Lorry.

"Lorry's having a total breakdown backstage..." Avery said.

"She's like- completely freaking out..." Ruth added. I sighed.

"Where is she?" They took me backstage, and I found Lorry completely freaking out and crying and jumpy and she didn't seem to know what to do with herself. I walked up to her and she was really freaking out.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod ! WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!?"

"Lorry."

"I- I'm playing the solo!"

"Lorry."

"We're competing against hundreds of schools!"

"Lorry!"

"What if I screw up!?" She was frantic and crying.

"Lorry, calm down!" She continued to freak out. I rolled my eyes and kissed her, shutting her up. I knew her friends were probably giggling about it. I looked at her. "Look at me." She did. "You'll do fine," I told her. "Stop worrying about it." She nodded. "I love you, and I know you'll do great out there." She looked at the floor.

"Sterling, I have something I should probably tell you," she said and looked up at me. "I'm-"

"Lorry!" I turned around. It was the conductor. "You need to be getting out on stage!" She nodded to tell she understood.

"What were you saying?" I asked her.

"Nothing. I'm just really glad that you love me and that I have you." With that, she ran out on stage. Good luck to Lorry.

#October's point of view

We were still in the castle, only our side of the castle caught fire, and since the castle's so big, it was only about 5% of the castle that was burnt or on fire. We're just in a different section of the castle until the other side is rebuilt. I heard a knock at the door, and I answered it. It was a woman with long, straight jet black hair and eyes so icy and piercing, it nearly froze my blood. "I just came to say that I am so sorry about the castle and that you lost your voice," she said. I smiled. She stepped inside the castle without me inviting her in. I tried to say something, but of course, not a single sound came out. She looked at me. "The name's Reese." Sammie began to growl at the woman. I shooed her. I looked back to the woman, noticing how dark the circles under and around her eyes were. "Now listen, I've come here to strike a deal with you," she said. This was the time I would want my guards around, but I couldn't call for them and who knows what this lady would do if I went and tried to find them. "You want your voice back, right?" she asked. She didn't seem very nice or pleasant to be around. I nodded slowly. "Well, how about this?" I was getting extremely nervous. She began to walk around the room.

"I take your husband, Nate's, memory away, and if you can get him to remember you or fall in love with you again, I give him his memory back and I fix your vocal chords... You know, the ones my son so foolishly damaged." I froze. This was Rick's mother. I frantically shook my head. "And if you can't get him to remember or love you again by tomorrow's sunset, I take your daughter." She snapped her glare over to me. "Well, speak up, darling! I can't hear you!" she said and cackled. If I can't speak to Nate, what am I supposed to do? And you know that trying to write everything down wouldn't be convincing at all. And if she takes my daughter away!? I began trying to use mind control on her, but she tightened her fist, giving me the worst head pain I had ever experienced. "Don't play your mind games on me, October," she laughed evilly. "Oh, dear. This is like the little mermaid, isn't it?" she laughed. The little mermaid wasn't what I wanted. The only difference is that my voice is already gone, I'm already human, but she's taking what's needed not from me, but from Nate. "Alright, well, you can't kiss him and he can't kiss you. Instead, he must verbally tell you he loves you, and yes, he has to mean it!" Now I was just frightened by her. "So, what is it, darling? I need a verbal yes or no!" I frantically shook my head. She knows just as well as I do that I can't speak. She rolled her eyes. "Oh fine. I guess I'll do it just this once." My eyes grew wide, and with a snap of her fingers, she did it.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh NO! D: that is soooo so so so soooo not good... And awww to Sterling and the triplets :) and omg Ashley! D: and good luck to Lorry! And darn it, girl! You didn't tell him! You need to freaking tell him! REVIEW!***

Question: what does it seem like looking back on how Sterling was in retrospect? Would you have ever guessed he would have turned out like he did? How have you seen him change?

and WOOHOO! 600 chapters?

REVIEW!


	601. Chapter 601 Surprise?

#October's point of view  
I grabbed my head and cringed. When I opened my eyes after the pain  
had become less, Rick's mother was gone. I could hear her distant  
laugh, but I knew it was only in my head. I saw Nate, and he had a  
funny look on his face. He looked at me. "Who the are you and how did  
I get here?" I felt like crying.

"It's me! It's October!" I tried to say, but I made no noise. This  
isn't good considering it's his baby I'm pregnant with, we already  
have a daughter. My mouth opened to say something else, but I shut it  
and began to become frustrated with myself.

"Can you not speak?" I shook my head. "Can you at least write down in  
words where I am and what your name is?" I nodded. I found a piece of  
paper and a pen, and I wrote down 'October' and that I was the queen  
of Ninjago and that he was at the castle. He gave me a funny look.  
"You're the queen?" I nodded. I took his hand and held it up, and I  
put my finger on his ring. He looked at it. I held my other hand up so  
he could see the two rings I had on my finger. He looked at me. "Are  
you trying to tell me that we're married?" I nodded. He didn't seem to  
believe me, and I didn't blame him. "Do- do we have kids?" I nodded  
with a smile, but I realized that this was probably a whole lot to  
take in at once. I dropped his hand and pursed my lips and looked at  
the floor. "How many?" I knew that he didn't believe anything I was  
saying. I held up two fingers. He looked at me. "So, you're telling me  
that you and I have- like-" I blushed when I realized what he was  
asking. I nodded and he looked in the other direction and mouthed the  
word 'wow,' making be blush even deeper. I took the piece of paper  
from him and wrote down that our daughter was asleep but he could see  
her in the morning. "You said we had two kids, though..." he said. I  
didn't know how to respond to that. I had a nervous look on my face,  
and I put my hands to my stomach. He looked at my hands and looked  
back up to me like I was insane. He shook his head and backed up a  
little bit. "No..." I nodded. Sarah walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked, knowing something was up. I quickly  
wrote the fastest I could, the least information she needed to know,  
and I gave her the paper. "Nate here lost his memory?" I nodded. She  
looked at him. "Well, since you have no clue who either of us are,  
you'll stay here at the castle tonight and I'll prepare a room for  
you."

"I have to stay here?" he asked not in a rude way, he just didn't understand.

"Where else you gonna go, son?" she said. I felt like laughing. How am  
I going to get Nate to remember by tomorrow's sunset!?

#Sterling's point of view  
I stood in the back of the auditorium again up against the wall, and  
everyone silenced themselves when the conductor stepped up on stage.  
Everyone got ready to play. When the conductor rose her hands, they  
put their bows on their strings and began to play. I had no idea they  
were so good. They had to win this thing. They were playing 'Wizards  
in Winter' from 'The Trans-Siberian Orchestra.' They were  
unbelievable. When they got to their last song, I looked over at Lorry  
and saw how jumpy she looked, and I knew that this was the song that  
she had to play the solo. They began to play as a group, and it almost  
made me nervous just to look at Lorry. I pulled my phone out when the  
whole orchestra got really quiet, and Lorry got extremely shaky. She  
stood up nervously and put her bow to her strings, and she began to  
play. She looked like she was going to get sick any moment. 'Come on,  
Lorry! You can do this!' I said inside my mind over and over again. I  
wanted her to play it well, but she looked sick, and I just wanted her  
to get through it. As she played through, I began to realize just how  
good she really was. She was amazing!

Her hand seemed to quickly get steadier, and her sound became  
increasingly better. The orchestra became louder as the solo ended,  
and Lorry ran off the stage. I ended the recording and ran around and  
went backstage to find her. I looked at one of the staff. "Where'd she  
go?" I asked. She pointed to the bathroom. 'Oh no,' I said to myself.  
I walked over and walked through the door and found Lorry getting  
sick. I shut the door and put my hand on her back. "Hey, you alright?"  
I asked her like she was unable to breathe. "Do we need to just go  
back home?" She nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna go get your stuff, okay?"  
She nodded. I got her stuff from where they were staying. I went back  
and got her and we just went back to the castle. "Hey, how come you  
haven't been feeling well lately?" I asked her.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She seemed really tired.

"Why don't you go to bed?" I said and stroked her hair. She sighed.

"Probably a good idea."

"Alright, I'll be in there later." She got up and left. October walked  
in and looked at me. "Hey, come sit next to me for a second." She  
laughed with what she could and sat next to me. "What crazy stuff  
happened while I was gone?" She got a piece of paper and wrote it all  
down. I read it. "Rick's mom? She's the voodoo queen?" I looked at  
October. She nodded. "And she really did that to Nate?" She nodded  
again. I sighed and looked back to the paper. "Don't worry. I'll help  
you through it." She smiled. She took the paper and wrote something  
else on it. I read it.

'You should probably go to bed.'

I laughed. "Goodnight, October," I laughed. She smiled and hugged me  
and I got up and went upstairs. I found Lorry already asleep in bed,  
and I just slipped my jacket off and got in next to her. In the  
morning, I woke up to the sound of my friends laughing, and I woke up  
to find them in our room. "Guys, what the heck are you doing!?" They  
just laughed as Lorry woke up, irritated and sat up next to me. Ryan  
showed me his phone.

"Posting to Facebook!" I snatched his phone and looked at it.

"You posted a picture of me sleeping with Lorry!?" My friends just  
burst out laughing. It wasn't bad or anything, it was just Lorry  
laying so her back was to my chest and my arm was over her, but  
really!? I read the comments.

He sleeps with his dog tags on? Well gees, that's hot

Ugh she's so lucky!

And it just goes on and on and on. I gave Ryan's phone back to him  
with force. "You guys are such idiots!" I pushed them out of my room  
and shut the door. I have got to get new friends.

#Lloyd's point of view  
In the middle of the night, Ashley woke with a huge jolt, jolting her  
to a sitting position. I woke up and sat next to her as she began to  
cry. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her softly and wrapped one arm  
around her and used my other hand to stroke her hair.

"It- it was terrible, Lloyd," she cried. "They- th-they got you, and  
they- they got the kids, and I-" She could barely speak.

"Sshhh, calm down," I said and kissed her on the top of her head.  
"It's okay, Ashley. I promise you I'll never let anything happen to  
you- ever." Ashley continued to cry and shudder. "Do you trust me?"  
Ashley laughed.

"I trusted you enough to break the rules. I knew and I know that  
you'll never let anything happen to me," she laughed. "And I trusted  
you enough that I married you, and I trusted you enough to let you be  
the father of my kids," she said, still crying. "Because I knew that-  
whenever I was with you, I- I knew I was safe," she said. "That  
everything was going to be alright..." She looked up at me, and I  
faintly smiled.

"And I knew that whenever I was with you, everything was going to be  
just fine." Ashley laughed, and I laughed at her. She kissed me, and I  
knew she was going to be fine.

#Cole's point of view  
In the morning, Terra woke up when she got a text from her sister. She  
sighed and forced herself to wake up and she moved out of my arms and  
I let her go and she reached for her phone and checked her messages.  
She sighed. "What is it?" I asked tiredly.

"My sister needs to talk to me," she sighed. I just turned so I laid  
on my stomach and stared out the window. Sometimes I just can't stand  
the sun. I felt my eyes shut again, and Willow ran in and jumped on  
top of me.

"Aawwgh, ow, Willow," I grumbled. Willow laughed like a three year  
old. Oh wait... she is a three year old...

"Hey, Daddy? Will you take me to the library today?"

"Yeah, as long as you promise not to kill me." Willow giggled.

"Okay, I promise, Daddy," she laughed.

"Alright, now please get off me." Willow laughed and hopped down onto the floor. I sat up and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes as Willow practically bounced out of the room. Terra laughed at me. "That girl is like Honey Boo Boo!" I said, causing Terra just to laugh even harder.

"How is she like Honey Boo Boo?" she laughed.

"For one, she doesn't want what most girls want at her age, and she's crazy hyper!" Terra laughed again.

"Very true," she laughed. "And I hope you realize Honey Boo Boo's like- nineteen or in her early twenties or something now." I laughed.

"Oh, gees. I haven't seen her since she was like- seven or eight." Terra laughed. "We would watch Honey Boo Boo and Modern Family on the Bounty all the time. It was so ridiculous." Terra laughed.

"You guys really watched that stuff?" she laughed.

"Hey, we came aboard here when we were sixteen. We had nothing better to do," I laughed.

"What else did you guys watch?"

"Housewives." Terra burst out laughing and had to just leave the room. Really, it was Jay who watched that. He said it was so ridiculous he just had to watch it. That and Big Rich Atlanta. We watched some of the most ridiculous stuff. Terra came back into the room, still laughing.

"Are you seriously being serious?" she laughed.

"Well, how serious is seriously serious?" I asked. Terra laughed again and sat down next to me.

"Guess it seriously depends on how seriously serious the serious situation is." Terra and I looked at each other and laughed. She put her hand on my cheek and smiled.

"I seriously serious love you," she said. I laughed.

"That sounds pretty serious."

"You darn right." With that, I kissed her, and I could've just sat there all day.

#Kai's point of view  
In the morning, Alex slipped out of my arms, and before I could pull her back, she sat on the edge of the open window on the sill. "Alex, what are you doing?" Then she jumped out. "Alex!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the window and leaned out like I was about to get sick and lose my stomach, and then I saw her fish tail flick up out of the water, and I only smiled. I was scared for a second because I forgot she had a fish's tail. I laughed and ran to the lower floors of the Bounty and leaned out the window, and she swam up to me and stuck her head up out of the water and held onto the side of the ship so she wouldn't have to tread the water. "You scared me for a second," I said. She laughed.

"Sorry," she laughed. "Didn't mean to. Just enjoying the tail. Did my brothers finally leave?"

"Yeah, but aren't they coming back later?" Alex laughed and nodded. "Where'd they go?"

"Since they're staying with us for the next two or three days, Luis went out to the store to get a few things like Mountain Dew so he can drink it in the morning for breakfast, and Charlie, my very normal brother, went to work and is bringing his laptop with him when he comes back so he can work from the Bounty." I just started laughing. I couldn't help it.

"How on Earth did you end up with two brothers that different from each other?" I laughed. She laughed and shook her head.

"Don't ask because I don't know." I laughed, and just before I kissed her, Cole came running in.

"Hey, guys! Come on! We need to go to the city. Pythor and the serpentine have been spotted." Alex and I exchanged glances as Cole walked back off.

"You need help getting back on board?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. I'll meet you back on deck," she said and went back under the water. I ran back up to the deck as Alex pushed herself up on board. The ship took off to the air, and Alex laid on her stomach on the deck, waiting for herself to dry off. I sat down next to her as she flicked her tail up and down.

#Jay's point of view  
So, today, Nya and I decided to reschedule our doctor's appointment so it was earlier, and we went today. The doctor walked in, and we were prepared for any surprises.

#Zane's point of view  
We all ran off the Bounty in our ninja suits, running straight towards the group of serpentine. As we were swinging left and right, Pythor slithered right up to me. "I need my blade back, you silly ninja. If not, you'll regret it." Whatever. I looked up in the sky, but I couldn't see the Bounty behind the clouds. Heck, I didn't even know where it was above us. I spun around, sending my foot right into Pythor's stomach. Yeah, maybe that was a mistake...

#Lorry's point of view  
Sterling put his hand to his forehead. "Shoot, the watch is back at  
the Bounty," he said.

"I'll go with you to get it," I said. When we got there, he went  
inside and got it as I looked over the side of the Bounty and down at  
the city. I watched the cars rushing around and the people running  
around on the sidewalks. It gave me a fluttering feeling down in the  
bottom of my stomach. I'm not the biggest fan of heights. Sterling  
walked back out.

"You ready to go?" I turned to look at him.

"Actually, Sterling- we need to talk..."

"What's the matter?"

"I know that I- I'm not your wife, and I'm not engaged to you, and I-  
I'm only your girlfriend, but-"

"Lorry, are you breaking up with me?" I looked at him.

"What...? No, Sterling- I-"

"Really, if you just- don't want to be with me anymore, just say it."

"Sterling, that-"

"Okay, I just- I love you a lot and I- I don't want us to break up!"

"Sterling, I'm not trying to-"

"I just- I can't, Lorry!" He continued to talk and he looked over the  
side of the Bounty. The words in my mouth were just so close to coming  
out, but it was like I didn't want to say them. 'just say it, Lorry!'  
I told myself. I took a deep breath, ready to burst at any given  
moment, and then I let the words come out of my mouth.

"I'm pregnant, Sterling!" He stopped talking and looked at me, shocked.

"You what...?"

"I'm pregnant..." He stood for a second, and he fainted. He fainted  
right over the side of the Bounty.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooohhh shoot... bad time to tell him... and  
he fainted over the side of the Bounty! How are you gonna save him!?  
You can't fly! and come on, Nate! You've got to remember! and you have to remember by the end of the day now! and Lloyd'll protect you, Ashley :) and names and gender for Nya/Jay's baby? REVIEW!***

and lol I realized that whenever I've asked for OCs, I didn't even use  
the OC I just used the name... so now I've only been asking for names  
:) and a huge thanks to all my many reviewers! There are so  
many of you, and I would be nothing without you guys :)

But thanks to ninjagosilverninja1 because I know I used her entire OC

for Ashley so credit to her :)

If you know I used the name of one of your OCs tell me the name of the  
character so I can credit you in the next chapter :)

Question: I've been having some trouble with this lately... trying to pick out actors and actresses that would totally look the part for the characters... (keep in mind they have to be young) so, who would you cast as Nate?

remember he's got straight brown hair and tan skin... and he's eighteen and really young... please help!

whoever I think picks the best gets a shout out in the next chapter :)

REVIEW!


	602. Chapter 602 You Forgot One Thing

#Lorry's point of view

I was chilled to the point I couldn't move. Did Sterling really just do that? "Sterling!" I felt myself scream. Some girl landed on the deck and dropped Sterling down in front of her.

"Got him." I sighed in relief and Sterling regained consciousness.

"Terra?" Sterling stood up.

"No, Terra's twin sister. Where is she?" Sterling had no idea what was going on. She looked at him. "And oh my God! What happened to you!?" Sterling just looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Last time I saw you, you were a vicious, angry, psycho killer hellhound!" Sterling just stared at her.

"And last time I checked, you were a (insert word of choice...)." I was embarrassed out of my mind. I looked at Sterling. "Oh wait... You still are." Sterling!

"Okay, leaving," I said. I left with Sterling. On our walk back to the castle, he was silent for the first few minutes.

"Are you really pregnant again?" he asked me.

"I am..." Sterling didn't know what to say.

"Oh, gees..." he finally said. "My girlfriend's pregnant again..." at first, I was like 'girlfriend?' But then I remembered that I was the one to break our engagement. It was a hard to accept.

#October's point of view  
I had no clue what to do about Nate. He has no memory of me or Lizzy, and if he never remembers, what am I supposed to do? I'll still have no voice, I'm pregnant, and Lizzy's going to get taken by Rick's mother. I shuddered at the thought and looked at the time on my phone. I had seven hours before sunset. Seven hours!? Sammie came running in, and she nudged her nose at the remote. I wish I could've asked Sammie what the matter was. She pushed the remote to my hand, and I picked it up and just put it in my lap. Sammie sat and looked at me with a strange look in her eyes. It was like she wanted me to do something, but what was I supposed to do?"

#Zane's point of view  
Pythor held his stomach and then looked up to me and grimaced. "You ignorant, stubborn fool!" He stood up straight, but I held my ground.

"Pythor, you seem to be leaning to the side a bit. Here, let me help you." I spun and kicked him in the side, and he glared at me.

"I'll be back, you silly ninja," he crooned. He stood back up straight and looked to his army of snakes. "RETREAT!" he yelled to the snakes. What I don't get is why they still follow him. I looked over at Kay as she looked at me. From a bird's eye view, I was sure this looked strange seeing all these serpentine rush out of the city. The serpentine disappeared, and all of us just exchanged glances.

#October's point of view

Nate walked into the room, and I stood up and looked at him. "Explain to me exactly what you're saying I'm forgetting again?" I looked at the floor and let my thoughts rush through my head for a moment. I looked up to him. If only both of us knew sign language. I sighed shakily. I looked back up to him. I walked up to him and lifted up his left hand with mine, and I put my hand over his. He turned his hand over so he could see his ring, and then he turned his hand back over so he could see mine. "Why do you have three bands?" he asked me. I smiled thinking about the third one Nate gave me a few months ago. I quit smiling and looked up at him. My mouth opened to say something, but I shut it and got a piece of paper and wrote down that he had given it to me about two months ago because it was only a little over two years ago he first met me. I saw him faintly smile. He looked up to me. "W- what's the name of our daughter?" I wrote down 'Lizzy.' Sammie came running back in, and she had the remote in her mouth. She nudged at me.

I pushed her back with my leg a little bit. I tried to shoo her off, but she nudged at me again. "What's wrong with your dog?" he asked. I looked at him. I had no idea what was wrong with Sammie. Sarah walked in, and she had Lizzy.

"She woke up," she said. I smiled and took her from Sarah and walked back to Nate, and Lizzy reached for him. He didn't know what to do.

"C-can I hold her?" I smiled and nodded a little bit. I gave her to him, and Lizzy smiled at him. I smiled.

#Cole's point of view

I changed back out of my ninja suit, and I took Willow out to the library while Terra's sister was here. "What kind of book are you gonna get this time, Willow?"

"I don't know," she said. "I wanna try and find a long one so I have a book I can read for a while."

"Just get a book longer than the dictionary, okay?"

"I read the dictionary in three days," Willow said. "And how am I going to find a book longer than the dictionary?"

"Ask the librarian even though she'll think you're insane."

"Why would she think I'm insane?"

"Because most three year olds don't read books over five pages long."

"But I read books over 500 pages long... and some over a thousand," Willow said.

"Exactly my point." When we got there, I was standing with Willow when I looked across the library and saw a familiar face. Then I realized it was my ex girlfriend. It was my ex girlfriend from when I was seventeen.

"Daddy, what're you looking at?" Willow asked. I looked down at her.

"N- nothing. Stay here and find a book. I'll be right back." Willow listened and looked back to the bookshelf and I walked across the library. She turned around to look at me.

"Cole?"

"Hey, Ave," I said maybe a bit awkwardly. "Haven't seen you in years," I said.

"Yeah, I- I know," she said. "You look different," she said.

"It's been twelve years," I said. She laughed. I looked and saw she had an engagement ring on her finger.

"Twelve years ago was interesting. And I find it funny that I'm still living in Ninjago." I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I see you're engaged," I said. She looked down at her finger and laughed.

"Yeah, I am," she laughed. She looked at me, and then past me. "Is that you're daughter...?" I turned around and saw Willow looking at a really thick book. I looked back at Ave.

"Yeah..." I said. Ave laughed.

"What's she doing looking at books that big? I don't even read books half that size," she laughed.

"She's got a really high IQ," I told her. "Must be weird for you to see my daughter," I laughed.

"It must just be weird for you to randomly see me after all these years," she laughed. "And I'm guessing you're married?"

"Oh- yeah, for three years," I said. She gave me a funny look for a second.

"And how old's your daughter?" she laughed.

"Three..." Ave just looked at me and started laughing again.

"Right," she laughed. Willow walked up next to me. "This is Willow," I said. "Willow, this is Ave."

"You mean- the Ave I see in a lot of the TV shows I watch?" I nodded. Ave laughed.

"She looks just like you," she laughed. She looked at Willow. "And don't most kids your age watch cartoons?"

"I read books over a thousand pages long," Willow said. "I have no interest in cartoons. And aren't most people your age married by now?"

"Willow!" I scolded her. I looked back up to Ave. "Sorry, she's really not normally like this," I said.

"Who broke up with who? Did you dump my dad or did he dump you?"

"Willow! That's just rude!" I told her. I looked back to Ave. "Really, I don't know what's wrong with her today!" I looked back to Willow. "And how did you even know she used to be my girlfriend?"

"I'm not a loggerhead, Daddy," she said. "I'm not an idiot."

"Willow, go take your book and checkout at the front desk, okay?"

"You mean checkout like you do at the grocery store, or checkout like what you're doing right now?" Willow knew she was making me mad, and she laughed and ran off. I looked back to Ave.

"Sorry about that..." I said. "I really have no idea what's wrong with her today..." Ave let out a small laugh. Gees this is embarrassing...

#Zane's point of view  
Kay and I think it'd be too dangerous and risky for one, going to the voodoo queen, and second, just to be humans. I quite like being a nindroid, but I've had time to get used to it and accept it. Kay not so much. I feel bad for her. It is tough, I have to admit. It's a bit harder than having divorced parents, and even though that's never happened to me, I know it's tough. That doesn't take as long to get used to. There are tons of difficult situations in life, and this isn't even close to what most people go through. So, Kay and I spent our morning and afternoon building another robot. We built it so it was seven months old; old enough to crawl and start walking in just a few months. It's a baby boy, and we named it Tyler. We haven't told Crissy yet, but we built it because we thought it might lift her spirits knowing her younger sibling was a robot too. I went to Crissy's room where I found her just laying on her stomach gloomily. "Hey, Crissy? Can I show you something?"

"What is it?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Come here and I'll show you." She got up out of bed and followed me back to our room, and Kay was standing and laughing at the little baby on the floor.

"Daddy, who's that?"

"That's your little brother, Crissy. That's Tyler." That was the first time I really saw her smile in months. I felt my lips curve into a smile. She looked up to me.

"Can I hold him, Daddy? Can I?" I smiled.

"Sure, Crissy. Just be gentle." Crissy smiled and sat next to her brother on the floor, and she held him in her lap before he saw something he wanted and began to crawl for it. I put my arm around Kay as she put her head on my shoulder. "Being a robot isn't all bad, is it?" Kay laughed.

"Maybe not," she laughed. She looked at me and kissed me. Being a robot isn't bad, especially if you have someone to be a robot with.

#Kai's point of view  
Alex had been sleeping for a while, and I looked at the time and noticed it was already six. "I should probably wake Alex up," I said and went back to our room and found her still totally asleep on her stomach. I still just can't get over the fact that she's a mermaid. I walked over to the side of the bed and laughed.

"Ugh, what time is it? Do I need to get up?" she asked, still three quarters asleep.

"No, you're fine, but it'd probably be a good idea." She sighed and I laughed and crawled in next to her for a minute.

"What time did you say it was?"

"Six," I said. The two of us just laughed.

"I've been asleep for three hours..."

"Why don't you go swim in the ocean for a little while? Wake yourself up." I got up and she followed. She sat up on the windowsill and looked down at the sea. She looked at me.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I laughed. "I love you too, and I hope that you know that." She laughed and kissed me, and then she purposely fell from the windowsill and into the ocean. "Alex!" I screamed as I leaned through the window, looking down below to the sea. It was a high drop. I dove into the water, and I searched for her, and then she swam up to me with her golden fish tail and laughed at me the best she could underwater. She laughed and kissed me, and it felt odd and strange yet sweet and good beneath the ocean's surface. Or maybe it was just because I was kissing this amazingly gorgeous mermaid under the sea. She looked at me and laughed, and I smiled. She made a heart shape with her hands and kissed me on the cheek and swam off at full speed until she was no longer in my sights. I smiled.

#October's point of view

Hours later, I hadn't seen Nate, and I began to look for him. I only had an hour left. I walked into the burnt part of the castle, and that's where I found him. I rushed up to him, about to talk extremely fast, but I couldn't. "What happened here?" Sammie had followed me. She still had the remote in her mouth.

"Stop it, Sammie!" I tried to say, but still, nothing came out.

"What happened? When did it catch fire?" I took him back to the other part of the castle and got a piece of paper and wrote that it happened two days ago, but we don't know the cause of it. Then Sammie tried to give me the remote again. Then my brain clicked. I knew what Sammie was trying to do! I took the remote and ran back to the TV, confusing Nate, and he followed me. I turned the TV on, and I went to our recordings, and I found the news story of the king who ran back into the fire to save his one and only daughter. Nate stepped forward. "Is that- is that Lizzy?" I nodded, feeling a smile nudge at my face. They began talking about Nate, and they began to show pictures of him as they talked about him and the fire. I ran up to Nate and pushed his sleeve back, revealing the burn he had on his arm. He jumped a little bit and put his hand to his head. "I remember!" he said. He looked at me. "October, I- I remember now! You- you're pregnant, and it's a boy but we only know that because- he was originally born, but then Holly came back in time, and then- his name is Griffin, and- I gave you that ring two months ago because two and a half years ago was the year I fell in love, and you can't talk because of the Voodoo queen, and- I saved Lizzy from that fire, and- October, I remember!" I smiled like crazy, and the two of us grabbed each other and kissed each other hard. Then we immediately pushed off of each other and our hands flew to our mouths when we realized: We weren't supposed to kiss each other.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ohhh nuts! The voodoo queen's going to take Lizzy! And lol to Cole and his ex XD and answer my latest poll before the next chapter starts! it's on Jay and Nya's baby... REVIEW!*** and sorry it took my so long to update today I've been crazy busy :) and I slept in until two...

and I would cast Colin Ford as Sterling, and I think I found someone I like for Nate :) Noah Centineo... except we'd have to make his hair a bit thinner... but maybe not :)

Ember21 for Lorry

Fanfictioner135 for the OC Rileigh

and none of the rest of y'all claimed your names!

NOTE: Ave is ARAAW's OC from her story "How did I get here?", so credit to her...

Question: Who is your favorite OC? Why? If you could ask them one question, what would it be?

REVIEW!


	603. Chapter 603 Liar Liar

#October's point of view

Nate and I stared at each other in disbelief of each other. We weren't supposed to kiss each other! I heard an evil croon. "Fools! You weren't supposed to kiss!" The window flew open, and Nate and I jumped back as a dark, purplish black smoke came through, turning into Rick's mother. "What were the two of you thinking?" I looked at the floor. Sammie came charging in, and she jumped up and bit Rick's mother. "AGH!" I felt like laughing. Sammie was growling and she wasn't letting her go. She looked at me, horrified. "Get this dog off me!" she ordered. Sammie dug her teeth deeper. "I will do anything! Just get this dog OFF of me!" I tried to laugh, and Nate was just dumbfounded.

"You say you'll do anything?" Nate asked. Sammie dug in her teeth even deeper.

"AGH! Yes!"

"Give my wife her voice back, and get the hell out of here." She nodded frantically. She grabbed my throat. "What the heck are you doing!?" I felt something in my throat pop, and I heard a gunshot, and she let go of my throat and fell, and I screamed louder than I meant to. I looked up and saw Sterling standing there with a gun in his hand.

"Can you speak?" he laughed.

"Dude, I just screamed at the top of my lungs." Both of them raised their eyebrows at me. Then I froze. "I CAN SPEAK!" I screamed. I started screaming and running around the castle, and Sterling and Nate just stood and laughed at me. I can speak! Better yet... I CAN SCREAM!

#Sterling's point of view

I stood and laughed at my sister. She's crazy. Later that night, Lorry and I were just sitting on the couch and making out with each other, and if you don't know that that's normal for us by now, there must be something dreadfully wrong with you. There can be no way that Lorry could possibly be pregnant with multiples again. And if she is, I am going to pay someone to just punch me in the face. Would I be shocked if she was pregnant with twins again? No. She's practically prone to multiples. Why? Really, I really don't know. Is there anything wrong with her? I would hope not. Lorry has to go to the doctor tomorrow about the baby, and I'm the one taking her. Lorry looked at me. "What're you gonna do if it's triplets again?" she laughed.

"What're the chances of that?" She just laughed.

"You do realize that the more pregnancies you have, the more likely you are to have multiples, right?"

"Psh, it's only like- your fifth time," I said and laughed. "Oh God you're right we're screwed." The both of us just laughed and kissed each other again. Lorry pulled off of me again.

"Hey, can we go lay on the hammock outside?" I laughed and nodded slightly.

"Sure," I laughed. Lorry ran back to get her jacket, and she ran back out wearing my sweatshirt. She loves to wear it, but I don't know why. We ran out the front castle doors and ran around the lake and I hopped up onto the hammock and pulled Lorry down on top of me, and she kissed me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Why do you love to wear my sweatshirt so much?" I laughed.

"Because it's warm and it smells like you," she laughed. I laughed at her.

"Hey, what's your name short for?" I laughed. "It's not like- Lorraine or something is it?" Lorry laughed.

"No," she laughed. "It's actually short for Lorelei," she laughed. "Ugh, I can't stand it," she said and laughed.

"Why's that?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I just- don't like it," she laughed.

"People call the two of us Storry, Sterry, Sterlorry, Lorling," I laughed, "but now we've got Storelei." Lorry laughed.

#October's point of view

I was sitting with Nate on the couch, and my legs were stretched out and over his lap"Those two kiss each other like they're trying to kill each other," Nate said. I laughed. "Seriously!" he laughed. Sterling and Lorry do kiss each other like they're trying to kill each other, I have to admit.

"Okay okay, I admit, it's pretty true," I laughed. I looked at Nate, and he smiled at me. He rested his head against the couch and looked at me.

"You're so pretty," he said as he tucked my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him. I ran my fingers through his hair for a brief second before dropping my hand to his neck, and I smiled and leaned into him and kissed him. I looked at him.

"I still love the ring you gave me," I laughed and looked at it. Nate took my hand and smiled.

"I'm glad," he laughed. I smiled and kissed him again.

"October, Lizzy's awake." I pulled off as soon as I heard Sarah's voice, and I turned around to see her standing there and holding Lizzy. I smiled, and Sarah brought her to me. Sarah walked back off, and Lizzy rubbed her eyes and reached for her dad. Nate laughed and I gave her to him.

"You tired, baby girl?" he laughed. Lizzy made a small noise almost to acknowledge him and just buried her head deeper into his shoulder. Nate laughed. "Is that a yes?" I laughed at the two of them. I couldn't be happier that Nate's the father of my children.

#Terra's point of view

The following day, Willow came and walked into my room while I was putting a few things away, and she was giggling. I looked at her. "What're you laughing at?" I asked in a small laugh.

"Let's just say I wasn't the only one 'checking out' at the library yesterday," she snickered.

"Willow, what are you talking about?"

"Daddy ran into his ex girlfriend, Avè, from high school at the library yesterday," she laughed.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Willow laughed and nodded. "And what exactly was Daddy doing?"

"He saw her and went up to her and talked to her."

"Willow, what do you mean by checking out?"

#Cole's point of view

"COLE!" Terra yelled.

"Ooooh (insert word of choice...)" I said to myself. Terra walked in and leaned against the wall.

"Who's Avè?" Willow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Uh huh. And I'm sure our daughter is just making all this up." I pursed my lips. "A three year old with an IQ of 200." She walked up to me and looked at me. "Just know that I have my eye on you, okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just like Daddy has his eye on Avè?"

"Willow! Go to your room!" Willow laughed and ran off. I looked back at Terra.

"Still don't know what she's talking about?" I shook my head.

"Nnnope."

"I have to admit, you're a pretty good liar," she said. "Lying to your dad about being a ninja, and covering up the fact that your girlfriend was pregnant. You just can't lie to me." I smiled and Terra's pushiness. She smiled and bit half of her lower lip and walked off. I looked over and saw Willow smirking at me in the doorway.

"Did Avè ever look at you like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like this," she teased and batted her eyelashes.

"Oh, stop!" Willow laughed.

"And did you ever look at Avè like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like this." She gave me this strange look.

"Willow, just go to your room." She laughed and ran off.

#Jay's point of view

Were they twins? Sorry, can't tell you! Have we thought of any names at all? No... not really... Are we asking for help? Yeah, a little bit... so please, if you'd ever be so kind, help us! We don't know if it's a boy or a girl, and we probably won't know what to do with it. So please, help us out.

#Cole's point of view

Later that night, I had put Willow into bed, and I walked into our room, thinking Terra'd be asleep, but she wasn't. She walked up to me, and she looked up at me. "I'm not mad, Cole," she said, "and I don't want to sound paranoid or pushy. I just want to know what Willow's talking about."

"She keeps saying all that because she thinks it's funny. I saw my high school girlfriend at the library, and I thought it was just too crazy to be her, so- I went up to her and talked to her. That's all," I said. Terra laughed. "And if you want to know when things started to go bad, go ask Willow about what she said to Avè." Terra just laughed.

"What did she do?" she asked in a laugh.

"Well, she walked up to her, asked her if most people her age were married, and then I told her to go check out, and she asked me if it was the kind of checkout you did at the grocery store, or the kind of checkout I was doing..." Terra raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't checking her out, Terra." Terra laughed and kissed me, and I smiled as she did. I looked at her. "And I'm pretty sure she couldn't kiss me like you can." Terra laughed.

"Real comforting to know your lips have been somewhere else," she laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her. "Don't make me bite your tongue." I laughed and kissed her again.

#Kai's point of view

In the middle of the night, Alex woke up and pushed herself up on her elbows. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her softly.

"Yeah, I- I think I'm just gonna go swim around for a little while." I let her go, and I watched her open the window and sit on the sill, and dove out. I got up to shut the window, but instead, I leaned out the window and looked down and saw Alex's tail flick up out of the water, and I began to wonder why her brothers hadn't come back yet. Those thoughts shut back down when I saw Alex's tail again. I smiled and shut the window and ran to one of the lower levels of the ship and opened the window and leaned out, and Alex swam up and held onto the side of the ship. "You just can't stay away, can you?" she said. I laughed. She held onto the windowsill and pulled herself up a little bit and put her other hand on my neck and kissed me. She let go of the windowsill, yanking me beneath the surface of the water with her. When I was a teenager, all I asked for was a beautiful girl that I could love and she'd love me, but I got so much more. I got Alex.

#Lorry's point of view

I walked into our room and found Sterling sitting on the bed and looking at papers, and I sat next to him. "What're you looking at?" I asked him.

"Jackson's birth certificate and a ton of other legal papers," he replied without looking up at me. I looked at the papers and noticed something funny.

"That's his birthday?" I asked suspiciously and pointed to it.

"Yeah, why?" Sterling asked and looked at me.

"Sterling, how long does it take for a human baby to develop?" He gave me a funny look.

"9 months...?"

"Okay, look back at his birthday. What month did you and October start going to school?"

"August or September. Something like that," he recalled.

"Okay, and what month was Jackson born?"

"April."

"What month was it nine months before?" Sterling thought about it.

"July," he said softly. We may be onto something here. Maybe Samantha is just a flat out liar...

***REVIEW! Or else... ooooooommmmmmgggggg Sterling gonna kill somebody XD and lol Willow you're my hero XD and answer my latest poll! Or else... REVIEW!***

Question: how great would it be if the characters of this story were on Saturday Night Live?

And for those of you watching the Oscars: If this was a movie, would it ever get an Oscar, and what Oscar would it be?

REVIEW!


	604. Chapter 604 What a Mess

#Sterling's point of view

I began to laugh. "What a (insert word of choice that describes Samantha...)," I said and laughed. I laughed.

"Okay, in the morning, you just need to call the doctor's office and schedule another appointment," she said in between laughs.

"But wouldn't I call Samantha first?"

"No, because then she'll try and set the appointment until later, and she'll have time to figure out how she'll fake it this time." Lorry and I looked at each other and then started laughing. I looked back to the papers.

"You need to be an attorney," I laughed. Lorry laughed and kissed me. Tomorrow was going to be crazy. I had to go to the doctor with Lorry because she's pregnant, and then I was definitely setting up the appointment to see if Jackson really was my son for tomorrow. Tomorrow was just going to be chaotic.

#Cole's point of view

In the morning, I woke up to the sound of screaming and yelling, but it wasn't angry screaming and yelling. It was obnoxious screaming and yelling. I sat up on my hands, and Terra woke up. "What the heck is that noise?" she said as we both just looked at the door. I got out of bed and opened the door, and found just about every kid on the ship running around and screaming.

"What in the _world _are you guys doing?" I said. They all stopped screaming and then just stopped and stared at me. "Okay, now you guys are just creeping me out." Charlotte, Willow and Ivy began to snicker and laugh.

"We're being silllllyyyyyy," Charlotte laughed.

"Yeah, well you won't be so silly anymore unless you guys quiet down," I said. Charlotte's hands went to your mouth, trying to muffle her laugh. "And if your baby sister wakes up, you're gonna have to put her back to sleep." Charlotte laughed. "And what were you guys screaming about?"

"Alex's brothers got us all riled up," Crissy laughed.

"And by that, she means Luis..." Willow said.

"What do you mean?"

"He let us have Mountain Dew!" Ivy laughed, causing the rest of them to start laughing again.

"He let you guys _drink_ that?"

"No, we just inhaled it like we were trying to take cocaine," Willow said sarcastically. I looked at her.

"How do you even know what cocaine is!?" She crossed her arms.

"I got suspicious about Ave." I glared at her, and she laughed. "I do my research, dude."

"Willow, don't call me 'dude'."

"Sure thing, bro." They all started giggling again.

"Ave does _not_ do drugs."

"White out's not a drug," Willow said.

"Willow!" I scolded her. She laughed. "Ave doesn't drink, and she doesn't sniff white out!" Willow just laughed.

"She doesn't sniff expo markers, either?"

"Willow! I'm being serious!" She knew she was making me a bit angry. "Willow, just go to your room and read, okay?"

"Actually, I need to go back to the library and get a new book." She began to walk past me, and she stopped. "And I think we both might have some checking out we wanna do."

"Willow!" She laughed and ran off. I looked back to the rest of the kids on the ship. They all giggled and ran off. About an hour later, I took Willow back to the library again. "Okay, Willow? If I do see Ave again, do not embarrass me this time, okay?" Willow muffled a giggle in her hand. I knew that this trip to the library was going to be hell.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley's been really jumpy and maybe a bit paranoid lately. Everything makes her leap. Today, she was walking down the hall, and I turned to walk down the hall, and I scared her... badly... She screamed and ran straight past me and out onto the deck before she realized it was only me. I'm telling you, that girl is just on auto. She came back inside and said sorry, and I couldn't help but to laugh at her. "Ashley, I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you. Yeah, the scientists caught you last time, but you're alive," I told her. "And that's all that matters." She faintly smiled at me. "Like- the time after you busted Amber and I? You were captured by the scientists, but we came and rescued you, didn't we?" She laughed and nodded. "And you were still alive after that." She laughed. "And the lab- that's where you came from, Ashley. That's when it all started." It tugged a smile out of both of us. "And I wouldn't have wanted it to start any other way."

"How do you want it to end, Lloyd?" she asked. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she looked up at me.

"I want it to end as long as Charlotte and Ellie and you are all with me. I want to end my life with you, Ashley. I want you to be the last girl I ever kiss goodnight." Ashley smiled and laughed a little bit, and she had a little bit of misty eyes. She kissed me, and I hoped that this was how our last kiss would feel. I knew it would feel this way anyway, because it's Ashley that's with me; it's her that I'm kissing.

#Kai's point of view

I had no idea Alex and I had slept in so late. Did I want to get out of bed? No, not really... Why? Because I had Alex with me. If it was still just me and the guys, just the five of us, I would have no other reason to stay in bed than to just sleep. Otherwise, I'd have to drag myself out of bed before Sensei did. I snuggled up closer to Alex, and she laughed faintly when I did. "Morning, Miss Mermaid Tail," I laughed.

"Morning, Hothead," she laughed and kissed me. She looked at me and then looked at my hair and ran her fingers through it. "Gees, you have got some crazy hair."

"And your hair is just so perfect," I said half sarcastically. Alex laughed.

"You're hair's like- organized clutter," she laughed.

"So really, you're just saying my hair's a hot mess?" I said. Alex laughed.

"_You're_ a hot mess." I laughed.

"And you're just a mess," I teased.

"Yeah, well, it's good I married someone messier than me. Now I don't have to feel as messy." I laughed.

"I'm just glad I married you," I told her. She smiled and looked at me with her blue eyes. "Love you," I said. She smiled.

"Love you too."

#Nate's point of view

October and Sterling. They're as opposite as you can get, other than the fact that they look alike. They both have black hair, and Sterling may be a bit more tan, but that's about all they have in common. They look like each other. Would October ever even consider taking a sip of alcohol? No, never. I've heard Sterling say the most ridiculous things while he's drunk. Once, he said to October: "I'm not as think as you drunk I am." Yeah, I think you get the point. Sterling can actually eat black licorice without a complaint. October? She doesn't like dark chocolate, and she just doesn't like anything close to bitter. That's no surprise to me considering she's the least bitter person in all of Ninjago, or maybe even the world, and she's just sweet. The two of them are like the bittersweet twins. Sterling? He never meant to have kids. They were all accidents... October on the other hand, do I even have to compare her to that? Name one thing October and Sterling have in common. Just one. Besides something stupid and obvious like they have kids, they're twins, they're royalty. Something personality wise?

#Jay's point of view

So, you wanna know what happened at the doctor's? Okay, I still can't tell you. Nya- she doesn't really wanna tell anybody. Not even Cindy. Trust me, it'll never be anymore than triplets. Twins? Eh, maybe. It's nature's decision! Also whether it's a boy or a girl is nature's decision, so with that, I'm kind relying on

nature for everything...

#Zane's point of view

We never programmed Tyler to be such a mess. When he's hyper, he's rambunctious. When he's loud, he's like a PA system. When he's hungry, he's hungry like the wolf. When he's thirsty, he acts like he's been out in the desert for weeks. We don't know what's wrong with the kid! We gave him Kay's dirty blonde hair, but we gave him my eyes. We wanted him to be different from his sister, but he's so... out there that he makes Nicki Minaj seem shy. Crissy's almost scared of him. It's funny, I must admit, but that kid is like a rabid squirrel sometimes. When he wants something, he stops focusing on everything else until he gets that one thing. It's like Cole and cake. Now, I'm not calling my son an idiot, but he knooowwws what he wanttss...

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry and I left school early, and when we got to the office, we had to go in separate directions. "I'll be back in a little while," I said.

"Let's just be ready for any surprises," Lorry laughed. I sighed. She laughed and kissed me before we had to go in different directions. I walked down the hall, almost feeling a smile on my face. I skidded right past Samantha.

I looked at her as I passed. "Wassup, bee-yotch?" I said as I passed her. She was taken aback. I walked right into the room and sat down, and she walked in.

"What did you just say to me?" I turned around and looked at her.

"Only- the truth." Her jaw dropped, and before she could snap back at me, the doctor walked in.

"Alright, what we did last time was check for matching blood type, and usually, blood type is inherited from the father," the doctor said. "So, we tested Samantha's blood type, and the two of you have the same blood type." I started laughing. Samantha was mad now. She didn't like where this was going. She didn't like it because she wasn't getting her way. "So now we just need to do a DNA test," the doctor said. Jackson walked into the room, but he didn't bother to look at me much. "We'll need to prick your finger," he said and looked at me and turned to Jackson, "and we'll need to prick your finger." After I let him, I told him I had to go because my girlfriend was down the hall. I got up and ran down the hall, and I walked into the room and shut the door and sat down next to Lorry.

"Alright, what'd I miss?" I asked. The doctor was looking at the ultrasound a bit funny. "What's that look for?" She looked at Lorry.

"Does your family have a record of having multiples?" she asked her. Lorry became a bit concerned.

"No... Not really..."

#Lorry's point of view

"Well, um-" She looked at Sterling. "They-"

"Whoa, hold on a second there," Sterling said. "What do you mean 'they?'" She looked at Sterling.

"They're quadruplets..." the lady told him. I watched as sarcastic excitement spread over Sterling's face, and then I watched as he started laughing, and then fainted out of his chair. Great...

***REVIEW! Or else... ha... Sterling's reaction... and let's hope Jackson isn't his son! And Sterling... I'm not as think as you drunk I am... and can't wait to see what happens at the library XD and it's okay, Ashley :) REVIEW!***

and I still haven't had enough people answer my poll! You don't answer my poll, you don't wanna know what's gonna happen

Question: Can you name something October and Sterling have in common... personality wise?

Whoever can do it gets a shout out :)

REVIEW!


	605. Chapter 605 For Real?

(NOTE(s): Don't complain about Jay and Nya's baby, majority won... not my fault :/And Cole's POV in this chapter was co-written by ARAAW and I since Avè is her OC from her story...)

#Lorry's point of view

I was frozen, too struck to laugh at Sterling. "They're what?" I asked.

"They're quads..." I thought it might've been my turn to faint, but the moment passed. I had one of the guards come and get Sterling, and we just laid him down in bed. Maybe he'll just think it was a dream when he wakes up. I went and sat on the couch, face in hands, just to take the whole thing in. Now I felt like a pebble with a cinder block on top of me. The weight of stress in this situation was unbearable. Quads? I already have triplets! I'm eighteen! I had triplets at age sixteen! What am I supposed to tell my parents? The kingdom? Heck, we already told them that we broke our engagement, we told them that we're still dating, but now we have to tell them that I'm pregnant? And with quads!? Who's going to believe that? October walked into the room and found me sitting there. She sat down next to me.

"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked me. I set my hands down and looked at her.

"I'm- I'm pregnant, October," I told her. October furrowed her eyebrows.

"How is that a shocker to you?" she asked, and I understood why she would ask that.

"It- it's not," I said. "Just- we went to the doctor today and- I- I'm pregnant with quads," I told her. October was taken aback.

"What...?"

#Cole's point of view

I saw Avè, and she was walking in the library with a book in one hand and one headphone in her ear. She had jeans on and a t shirt. I wondered if she was listening to herself and I thought about how it must sound. Avè's a pretty well known singer now; on her way to total fame.

"Are you gonna be checking out now daddy?" Willow asked. "Willow, we had this conversation in the car," I told her. "Just go return your book when you get inside." She giggled. Just before she ran up to return the book, she looked up at me.

"I'm pretty sure a library book is the only thing you can return after you check it out."

"Willow!" She just ran off laughing. I am gonna get that girl.

Avè looked up. "You both had to come in here. I don't think I can call this my quiet place anymore," she laughed. She closed her book and took out the headphones in her ear. "So how's life as a ninja?" Where to start...

"Well..." She knew this was going to turn into some ridiculous conversation. "It's interesting, cause- the Bounty's just not the same anymore." She raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well- long story short, we're all married and have kids," I told her.

"Must be crazy. Does jay still brake his arm falling down the stairs?"

"Weirdly- no." She laughed. We ended up going into the library and talking in there. I sat down with her, and she set her book off to the side.

"So... Even Lloyd has kids?" I nodded. She started laughing. "Gees."

"Yeah, he's got two daughters. Kai- well, you probably already know his twins. His daughter's the queen," I laughed. "And Sterling's just an idiot," I said. She laughed. "Kai has one other daughter and one other son, so four kids, but none of us have seen his daughter in forever so it doesn't really matter... they don't talk. Zane has two kids; they're both nindroids, Jay and Nya have one adopted daughter and one on the way, and-"

"Oh my goodness, really? Jay and Nya do?" I nodded. "Aw!" she laughed. "Well- how many kids do you have?" I gave her a look that said "do you really wanna know?" She raised an eyebrow. "How many kids do you have?"

"Three..." Her hand went to her mouth like she was trying to hide the laugh that was coming.

"Wow you've been busy," she laughed.

"Yeah..." She just laughed. Willow walked up, and she seemed to just look at Avè. Oh great...

"Hi," Avè said happily to Willow.

"You're not checking out my daddy, are you?" Willow asked.

Avè's hands flew to her face as her checks turned red. Willow better not tell Terra that. "No!" she laughed. "What book do you have there?" she asked her, changing the topic. THANK YOU!

"I have a Greek mythology book."

"Okay, what other kinds of books do you read...?"

"I've read Gone with the Wind, Twilight, the Dictionary," as Willow was listing all these, Avè's cheeks were bright red because she was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Wait- you've read the dictionary?" Willow nodded. Ave looked at me in disbelief, and trying not to laugh.

"I'm observing you, Avè," Willow said in the best little evil voice. Avè looked at her.

"You're observing me?" Willow raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Avè was probably starting to get a bit weirded out by my daughter... oh gees... She crossed her arms. "So I guess you've read Maximum Ride already?" she asked Willow. I forgot she was weird too.

"No... Daddy, we need that book now." I laughed at Willow. She's one of the cutest, most vicious, smartest three year olds I've met.

"Have you ever been to the week long book fair in the park?" she asked Willow.

"No..." Willow said.

"Guess I'll have to take you then," Avè told her. Willow got all excited.

"Really?" She nodded. Avè smiled at her. Willow's face expression changed. She looked serious; like she was thinking.

"What's the matter?" She looked back up to Avè.

"Ave, everyone seems to know one thing that I don't." Ooohh know. I knew exactly what was coming.

"What's that...?"

"Where do babies come from?" And there it was. Ave's face got crazy red, and she was trying so hard not to laugh. She looked at me.

"Now I know what kind of books not to let her read?" I nodded.

"Yep..." Avè couldn't help but to laugh.

"That's a topic for older people," she laughed. "Anyway," she said, "maybe you could bring her for a little bit," she told me.

"Why?"

"I get to sing there."

"Cover?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna sing Try by Pink this time. I always loved listening to Pink."

"I know. You still have So What stuck in my head." She laughed.

"Well, afterwards, I can watch Willow for you." Just then, we heard a lot of chatter as the door to the library opened, and Avè almost seemed to panic. "Shootshootshoot," she said under her breath as she tried to scramble for something in her purse.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's the paparazzi," she said just as she found her sunglasses. She put them on just as the paparazzi passed. "I better get going," she said.

"When is it? Next week?" She nodded. "Sure," I said. I looked at Willow. "Don't be tellin' your mom stuff that isn't true, alright?" Willow smiled and bit her lower lip. I looked back to Ave. "I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Still have my number?"

"Still have your number."

"Bye." She got up quickly and got to the door just as the paparazzi saw her. I laughed. I looked back at Willow. She raised an eyebrow. Now I can't wait to see what Willow tells Terra this time...

#Zane's point of view

Tyler zoomed across the floor, and Kay and I just stared at him in awe. "How does a baby even move that fast...? I mean- I get that he's a robot, but I don't think I could move that fast..." Kay said. Both of us started laughing. "Look at him!"

"What do you think his element is?" I laughed.

"Mountain Dew," Luis said as he passed through. Kay put her hand to her mouth, a strange look on her face, trying not to laugh. We looked back to Tyler.

"Speed or something?" Kay said. I laughed. "And no, not speed as in velocity, speed as in crack..." We both laughed even though it was a bad joke. Kay looked at me.

"I love you," I laughed. She kissed me.

"I love you too," she laughed.

#Jay's point of view

Okay, truth be told, it is twins... boy and girl? Girl and girl? Boy and boy? We don't know yet... it's too early to tell. She's only about two months through. Have we told Cindy yet? No... Kai? Most definitely not... heck, he'll probably be one of the last people we tell. Psh, I'm screwed...

#October's point of view

Later that night, I was trying to find Nate, but I had no idea where he could've been. I ran into Sarah. "Sarah, do you know where Nate is?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Check downstairs," she said and walked off. I almost laughed. Was Nate up to something? I walked downstairs, and I walked down the hall and found him. He was sitting on top of the piano with his legs crossed, and I didn't really notice the person sitting at the piano, knowing it was just one of the castle staff. Nate had his guitar in his lap, and I was already laughing. Nate laughed at me. The two of them began to play, and I was shocked when Nate began to sing. I was nearly to tears. I was laughing, and my cheeks were on fire. He was singing Elton John's 'Your Song.'

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show I know it's not much but it's the best I can do My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the worl_d

I was laughing and my cheeks were burning. The piano player smiled and left. First of all, I didn't really know that he could play guitar, and it never crossed my mind that he could sing. I laughed and kissed him, and he knew that was coming. I nearly laughed as I kissed him. I laughed and looked at him. He took a rose out from behind his guitar and held it up. I laughed. "October, I'm going to love you until this rose dies," he said. I held it in my fingers. I looked at him.

"But Nate, it-" Then I looked back down at it and laughed. Nate laughed at me. "It's fake," I laughed. He laughed at me and I looked back up at him and laughed. "Thank you," I laughed and kissed him. He pulled off after a second, and he was clearly reluctant to do it. I looked at him.

"Oh, and just for good measure-" He pulled a real rose from behind his guitar, and I laughed. He smiled at me. "I love you," he told me.

"I love you too," I laughed. I kissed him again, but he already knew that was coming.

#Sterling's point of view

When I woke up, it was around nine at night, and I had a headache. I sat up and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. I didn't remember getting back to my own bed, but I didn't really care. I got out of bed and put my sweatpants on and walked down the hall and downstairs, and I found Lorry, sitting with her legs stretched out across the couch, on her phone. She looked at me. "Hey, you're finally awake," she laughed and sat up and pulled her legs closer to her.

"What happened?" I asked tiredly.

"Come sit down next to me just in case you need to pass out again," she laughed. I sat down next to her, and she laughed at me.

"I'm not drunk," I told her, because I knew that that's what she was thinking

"You're not as think as I drunk you are?"

"Shut up." Lorry laughed. They were still teasing me about that after I said 'I'm not as think as you drunk I am' to October when I indeed was drunk...

"Okay, so- I- I'm pregnant with quads," she told me. I gave her a funny look and then looked away from her.

"Yeah, now I'm kinda hoping that I am drunk." Lorry laughed as I got up and just walked away.

#Lloyd's point of view

In the middle of the night, I felt a jolt at my side, and I felt Ashley leave my arms, and I heard a slight scream. "Ashley, it's fine. It was just a-" Then I stopped talking when my eyes were completely open and I was totally awake, and I realized that Ashley wasn't there. "ASHLEY!" I screamed. I jumped out of bed and went around banging on everyone's doors one by one, loud enough to wake them up. I ran to the bridge and did a full sonar sweep all the way to a mile underground. I found the lab. Everyone came running out in there ninja suits, and they pulled their hoods back. "Ashley's been kidnapped! There's the lab! Let's go!" Everyone ran outside. Some of us flew, others of us were on the dragon. I breezed past the stars, and I realized they had gotten my daughters as well. I sped faster. Just then, Terra's wings folded in, and she screamed and fell. I stooped down on the dragon and caught her. "What happened?" I asked her over the wind.

"My wings just locked up," she said and rubbed them painfully. I spotted the ground below, and we landed and we all ran across the ground, and we found a hidden passageway beneath the dirt. It was the exact location of the lab. We all ran down, ready to draw our weapons, and then the hatch slammed shut, and the lights in the room came on. They tricked us. The thing that came up on the sonar sweep wasn't the lab. It was just a trap. Now how was I supposed to save Ashley?

***REVIEW! Or else... omg no! Ashleeeeyyy! Y'all better figure something out! And aw Nate's so sweet :) and Jay and Nya... y'all in for some trouble...! And dang Lorry, what're you gonna tell everybody? REVIEW!***

And I'm typing this up on a kindle so shout outs would be hard since I have a LOT to give and the majority of you guys said the same thing... but good job to you guys :)!

Question: how would this story be different if Sterling was still evil? At least name one thing...?

REVIEW!


	606. Chapter 606 Flicker

#Lloyd's point of view  
I promised Ashley I wouldn't let anything happen to her or our kids! Everyone was exchanging glances. What were we supposes to do!? None of us had our phones with us. Who brings their phone with them on a mission!? This was bad. This was so so so soooo bad. The room was empty and there was nothing whatsoever except for us in the room. "What the heck just happened...?" Jay asked like one of us had the answer.

"We've been tricked and trapped!" I yelled, focusing energy in my hands.

"No, Lloyd! Don't-!" Kai shouted, but it was too late. I had already shot it at the trap door, and everyone dropped to the floor and held their hands over the back of their head as the energy backfired and bounced all around the room as if it were trying to weave a pattern. I jumped up and caught it in my hand once it had died down a little bit, and I focused it back into my hands. Everyone stood up.

"That was unwise, Lloyd," Zane said. I managed to laugh a little bit.

"Okay, I'm glad to see everyone's lightened up a little bit, but we need to get out of here," Cole said. "Zane, any ideas?"

#Zane's point of view  
I thought for a second, but Kay had an idea before I did. "The hawk and falcon!" How could I have forgotten of them?

"Of course!" I said. I opened the panel on my arm and signaled the falcon and Kay signaled the hawk. The hawk was flying to the lab to give us a view on everything, and the falcon was going to get backup. Who was he going to bring? That's a good question... Because the answer is I don't know... I didn't want to use my falcon vision because I didn't want to disturb the falcon. All of a sudden, the lights flickered, and everyone became a bit still, but panicky.

#Kai's point of view

The lights shut off, and everyone was freaking out a little bit. The lights flickered back on, and then we all began to look around the room just to make sure we weren't losing our minds. Right now, I wished I was losing my mind. Alex disappeared. "Where is she!?" I panicked.

"How did she even get out of here!?" Jay asked frantically.

"Someone had to have gotten her out!" Cole said. Now I was really beginning to panic.

"Okay, is anyone else here from the lab?" Lloyd asked. Everyone just shook their heads. Both Ashley and Alex are from the lab. I felt jumpy and jittery, or as Cole would say:

"You've just got a case of 'Jumpin Jack Flash,'" but this is different. I was literally shaking so hard, I felt like a drum being hit, vibrating deep into my chest. I looked down at my hand and saw it shaking so hard, the vibrations almost caused it to make sound. Now what were we supposed to do!?

#Sterling's point of view

In the middle of the night, I felt something on my shoulder, and I was about to brush it off, but instead, I woke up. I saw it was a falcon sitting on my upper arm, and it was clearly trying to wake me up. I let out a short scream and threw it off me because it caught me by surprise, and Lorry woke up and the falcon just flew back and perched itself in front of me. "Sterling, what is the matter with you?" Lorry asked. I realized it was just my Uncle Zane's falcon, but I don't know why it would be here. "It's just Zane's falcon.

"I know," I said tiredly. "It just caught me by surprise." I held my arm out to create a perch for the bird, and it came to me. It began tugging on my arm and trying to fly off; it was trying to get me to go somewhere. "Where are you trying to get me to go? Better yet, why?" It tugged on, and I remembered the bird couldn't talk. I stood up and it tugged me outside of my bedroom door, and it flew down the hallway and up the stairs, and I just stood there, leaning against the wall, confused.

#October's point of view

I woke up to the feeling of a heavy object on my arm, and I looked and nearly screamed at the bird perched on my upper arm. Then I realized that the bird only belonged to my Uncle Zane. I sat up, causing Nate to wake up. "October, what-" Then he stopped once he sat up and saw the falcon. "What is that?"

"It's my uncle's," I told him. The bird took hold of my arm and began to tug on it like it was trying to get me to go somewhere. I looked at Nate. "I should probably follow it," I said.

"October, that could be really dangerous," Nate told me. "You're pregnant and I don't want you or the baby to get hurt." I stopped to consider it, and the falcon tugged at me again. I looked at him and gave him a faint smile.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'll stay safe." I looked back to the falcon, but looked back to Nate when he began talking again.

"Listen, I'll be downstairs, and I'll have my phone with me. Please take your phone with you." I smiled at Nate's protectiveness.

"I promise I will." I kissed him and the falcon tugged at me, and I turned around and it pulled me down the stairs, and I saw Sterling down the hall. I walked up to him. "Hey, what- what's going on?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I figure that if the falcon's getting both of us, it's probably pretty serious..." he said. We both pulled spinjitzu, and we looked down to find ourselves in our ninja uniforms we hadn't worn in so long. "I almost forgot I knew spinjitzu..." Sterling said and laughed. The falcon screeched at us.

"Gees! Calm down, we're coming!"

#Jay's point of view

Nya was here with us, and I knew just how nervous both of us were. What if she lost one of the twins? One of the twins? You never know if we're about to go into battle or not! I had insisted that Nya had stayed at the Bounty, but I didn't want her to be alone. I mean- Ashley was in bed with Lloyd, yet they still managed to kidnap her. And somehow, they kept the sound of a scream from coming from Ashley and drilling into your ear drums. I looked at Nya, and she was shaking. "Hey, it's alright. Calm down." The lights flickered again, and everyone became extremely anxious and nervous and shaky. Then the lights went out. The lights came back on, and Nya wasn't next to me. I looked around the empty room. Nya was gone.

#Kai's point of view

"Where's my sister!?" I panicked. "First my wife, now my sister!?" Everyone was struck. "What about October!? And Sterling!? What if they get them!?" Then everyone froze when we all realized the same thing. "The kids are all back on the Bounty!"

#Alex's point of view

The scientists had captured me, and they had dragged me to the lab. They tied my wrists together, but they weren't behind my back. They moved me past the hallway leading to the actual lab, and they just took me down a dark hallway, snickering. I was too scared to ask what was going on. They opened a door that led to the outside, and I saw we were in the middle of nowhere. There were no other buildings around, and it was all dirt. No grass. "Quit staring!" one of them ordered and shoved me and continued to push me. I noticed a huge hole in the ground, and they took me to the edge of it. I looked down, and I saw a rectangular box crate without the top on it.

"W- what is that...?" I asked, trembling. I just heard laughter, and I felt a pain on the back of my head, and I realized that they had knocked me out. I fell, and when I woke up, I was drenched in sweat. It was hot, and the space was cramped. My wrists were still tied together, and I tried to move my legs, and I felt that my ankles were tied as well. I took my hands and punched the top to whatever I was in, and then I realized exactly what was going on as soon as I felt my splintery surroundings. They had buried me alive.

***REVIEW! Or else... oh no! That's so not good! They just buried her alive! And Nya! Ashley! What's going on!? And October, you better play it safe! I'm worried, peeps... REVIEW!***

Question: How would this story be different if October was never born?

REVIEW!


	607. Chapter 607 One or Another

#Alex's point of view

I began to freak out. I pounded on the top of the trap I was in. I screamed. Have you ever had that feeling when you're extremely hot, and your skin feels warmer than your blood, yet your blood feels like it's boiling? Imagine that, but with the heat of being buried who knows how far underground. I knew this was probably going to end up on a thousand ways to die. I tried using my full potential to try and get out, but it the light it gave out stopped me. I saw exactly how tiny the space was I was trapped in. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. I screamed. "KAI!" I felt myself scream even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I knew I'd be dead within the next hour if no one got me out of here. And of course, none if the area around here is grass so you wouldn't see the giant pile of dirt where I had been buried. It's all dirt. I screamed, nearly rupturing my vocal chords. It felt as if my skin was hysterically crying, yet it was only sweating. I felt my hair stuck to the back of my head, and it almost felt like I had just washed it and gotten out of the shower an hour ago, but I definitely didn't feel fresh. The heat began to overwhelm me, and my body could take it no longer. I was now too weak to scream or pound my fists on the container I was in, and I allowed myself to just pass out.

#Ashley's point of view

I was sitting up against the wall in the cell they had put me in, and I shuddered as a sudden chill ran up my spine. My door opened, and there were two if the scientists just smirking and grimacing at me. I trembled. The one in the front held his hand out to me, and I looked at it and then looked back up into his eyes. I took in a shaky breath and shuddered it out, and I slowly and reluctantly took his hand. He gripped my hand tightly, his clutch getting tighter and tighter. He pulled me up and tied my wrists together. "What're we going to do to her?" I heard one of them whisper to the other.

"We'll kill her later," he whispered to him. I became stiff. I spun around and hit one of them clean across the head. When I swung at the other one, another rushed up to me and grabbed my wrists, untied them, and tied them behind my back again. Great. Who knows what they were going to do to me now? I knew I had just made matters worse. They had my kids, too. They had Ellie and Charlotte. I trembled at the thought. They were going to kill us all.

#Jay's point of view

I was worried. I was really worried. Why would they want Nya? I shook. I trembled. I shuddered. I felt closed in. I love Nya and I don't want to see anything happen to her or our future kids. We had left the kids back on the Bounty, and I couldn't get my mind off of Cindy. She's a strong girl, but she's not a ninja! She doesn't know how to fight! You maybe thinking "Willow and Crissy can fight, right?" Wrong. They're three. Cindy's six. Huge difference. I get that Willow's smart and all, but that's a different skill than being able to fight. Her father may be the leader of all the ninjas, but he can also be the leader of stupid decisions, if you don't remember... If I get back and I realize that I will never be able to see my daughter's beautiful face again in anything other than photos, I don't want my face to be seen.

#Lloyd's point of view

I looked over at Zane. "What's going on now, Zane?" I asked. He checked his falcon vision.

"The falcon's flying over the lab, but- why would it do that? It was supposed to get backup to get us," I said. He turned his falcon vision off and looked back to me. Now I was concerned. I drew my arm back and punched the wall, causing the place to shake a little bit.

"Lloyd, calm down!" Cole told me. I looked at him.

"Are you _really_ telling _me _to calm down!?" Everyone saw a fight sparking. They knew it was going to start, and it was going to start a fire. Cole glared at me as I did at him. "My _wife_ and _kids _have been kidnapped! Your wife is still here and your kids are back on the Bounty! They kidnapped my little newborn, Cole!" I yelled. Cole pulled his scythe out as I pulled out my sword, but Terra stepped in between us.

"The two of you need to _calm down_!" she scolded us. Terra looked at me. "Your wife and kids have been kidnapped- we'll get em back!" She looked at Cole. "And you need to calm down! You're the leader! Stop this _mess_!" I could tell Cole was about to spit something unnecessary at Terra. She glared at him. She pushed the two of us apart and gave us each one last look. I felt my fist tighten.

#October's point of view

We ran through the lab, freeing every creature they had in cages. Humans, rats, dogs and cats. The scientists ran out at us, and I knew it was time to whip out spinjitzu. I smirked and pulled my silver mask over my face, and the last time I even _wore_ this suit that I remember was on my seventeenth birthday. One if them came at me, and I managed to do a back flip, landing on my hands, and pushing myself back to my feet again, and even though I felt a bit bad, my fist went across the guy's jaw. When he stumbled to the floor, I couldn't help but to giggle. Another one of them ran up behind me, and I reached behind me and flipped the guy. I laughed again. Five of them charged at me at once from all directions, and I nearly panicked. I dropped to my hands, kicked my legs around almost like I was breakdancing, and kicked them all to the floor. I jumped back up to my feet and saw Sterling doing almost the same thing. I ran as the scientists began to get back up again, and I ran to the nearest door and opened it, and Sterling followed me. He slammed the door shut and broke part of a pipe on the wall off and put it in front of the door in a way that would prevent them from getting to us. They ran up to the door and looked to us through the glass, and we stuck our tongues out at them and practically teased them. Sterling and I looked at each other and laughed and kept running until we came to a flight of stairs, and we exchanged uncertain glances and then went down them. We came across a few cells; prison-like cells; like solitary confinement. We opened them one by one, the first three empty, and I went to the next one. The doors were heavy and hard to unlock, so I had to have Sterling's help. We opened the cell, and Ashley was sitting there with her head in her knees.

"Ashley...?" I said softly. She was crying. I walked into the cell and lowered myself down next to her. I put my hand on her back, and I could feel her tremble and shudder.

"They have Ellie and Charlotte," she shuddered. I felt a chill run up my back, and I closed my eyes for a second and opened them back up.

"Come on, Ashley. We'll get them," I told her. "You just need to go find where the guys are and free them, okay?" She looked at me and nodded. She got up, and on her way out the door, I said, "good luck and be careful." She gave me a faint smile and ran on. Sterling and I opened the next cell, and there was our Aunt Nya. "Aunt Nya!" I exclaimed. She looked up at me.

"October!? What're you doing here!?" She jumped up, and I hugged her. I looked at her.

"Listen, you need to go. Go back to the Bounty, okay? It's only safest there for you." She nodded.

"But-"

"No time to talk," I told her. "For your best interest and for your safety, go back to the Bounty," I told her sweetly. She smiled and ran off. We knew she could fend for herself. Sterling and I ran to another door, and we were in the part of the actual lab. More scientists.

#Zane's point of view  
I watched as Sterling and October fought through my falcon vision, and I was just cheering them on. Sterling broke a pipe off the wall and began twirling and spinning it around in all different directions. Around him, behind him, in front of him, over him and under him. The scientists ran at him, and he held the broken pipe in front of him in a fighting stance as they came towards him. Sterling spun it around again, making sure to knock even the scientists behind him to the ground. October put her foot up on the wall, pushing and back flipping herself off, landing on two feet, on top of a scientist. More of them ran at Sterling, and he put the end of the pole to the ground like his father does with his sword sometimes, and spun-kicked all of them. Just then, one of the scientists came out, and smashed a glass of what looked to be tomorrow tea, and you could see them pull their masks over their heads so they wouldn't breathe it in. The purple fog/mist/steam/smoke that came from the tea filled the room, and I couldn't see a thing.

#Sterling's point if view

We continued fighting even though we couldn't see our hands even if we held them one foot in front of our faces. I felt a scientist trying to rush past me, and I roundhouse kicked him, and I could hear him collapse on the ground. I laughed. These guys were idiots. When the mist finally cleared up, I saw my sister across the room on her hands and knees, and I pulled my mask off from over my head, and she had already done so. I looked to see where her hand was, and it was on her stomach.

#Zane's point of view

When the mist cleared up, the only thing I saw was October on her hands and knees and her arm over her stomach. Sterling rushed over to her, and you could tell that he was asking her if she was alright. She shook her head, and Sterling helped her up, and they left my sights. Either October inhaled the tea and it affected the baby, or something else terrible just happened.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh please just be going into labor •~• oh gees oh gees oh gees and Alex is still buried alive! How are they supposed to know that she is? And I wonder if they did anything to Ashley and/or Nya... REVIEW!***

Question: How would Ninjago be different if Sterling was the king and October was nothing but a princess?

REVIEW!


	608. Chapter 608 Found to What?

#Zane's point of view

I switched my falcon vision off and looked at everyone with a shocked look on my face. "What's the matter, Zane?" Kai asked me, knowing something was up.

"October, she- I don't know what happened," I said. Everyone gave me a funny look.

"What- happened...?" Kai asked, a bit robot-like.

"I haven't a clue," I told him. "October and Sterling were there fighting, and-"

"What was October doing there fighting!?" Kai lashed out. "She's _pregnant_!" Everyone was a bit struck and concerned.

"I was just watching them through my falcon vision, and they were doing really well, but- the scientists decided it'd be a smart idea to throw jars and bottles of tomorrow tea on the ground, and I couldn't see anything, so next thing I knew, _October_ was the one on the ground..."

"What!?" Kai was really upset now. "What was she doing!? What's wrong with her!?"

"She was on her hands and knees," I told him. "And she was holding her stomach..." Kai was furious.

"I am going to get those scientists even if it's the last thing I do!" he lashed.

"Whoa, calm down, hothead," Cole told him.

"You're telling me to calm down!?" I sensed this wasn't going to turn out well...

#Cole's point of view

"Okay, hotshot, calm yourself," I said. "Maybe October's just going into labor, Kai," I told him. Kai restrained himself from pounding on me. I was worried about October. I really was. She's my little niece, and I love her. She's part of my family. I prayed that nothing else was wrong, and the only thing that happened was that she had gone into labor.

#October's point of view

I felt something at my heel as Sterling and I ran, and I saw it was Sammie. "Sammie, what-!?" I cringed. "Are you doing here!?" She barked. She began pulling and tugging on the bottom of my pants near my ankle. I followed her about ten feet, and she sat down on top of the dirt. I cringed again. Sterling helped me stay back up straight. He looked at Sammie.

"Stay," he told Sammie. Sterling took me and ran. He picked me up bridal style and took off vampire speed. We got back to the castle, and he set me down on my feet, and Nate saw me and jumped up and ran to me and caught me just as I collapsed.

#Kai's point of view

The hatch opened, and everyone jumped. We were nervous to see who it was. It was Luis. "Luis!?" we all exclaimed in unison.

"How did you find us?" I asked and stepped forward.

"Well, I woke up, y'all weren't around, and I walked into the control room and saw this location up on the monitor, so here I am," he said. Everyone sighed and laughed. We all climbed out one after another and shut the latch. I looked at Luis.

"Who's watching the kids?"

"Charlie." Good. Charlie's the responsible one... "Oh, and uh... Nya, is it?"

"Nya!?" Jay exclaimed, jumping into the conversation. "What about her!?"

"She's back at the Bounty." Jay did his happy dance, and I facepalmed.

"Well, at least he's not dancing like Mi-Cole Jackson..." I said to myself, and Jay laughed, and I knew he heard me.

"HIP THRUSTS!"

"Jay, I'm gonna kill you!" Cole shouted and began to walk towards him, but Terra pushed him back. I couldn't help but to start laughing.

"Hey, you be quiet Mr. Itendtothrowmywifeoverboard!" Cole shouted with a finger pointed at me.

"Oh, you wanna go there!? Come at me, twinkle toed ballerina!" Cole ripped his scythe from his back and walked towards me with a glare on his face. Just before we swung at each other, we had water slung into our faces. Cole looked at Terra.

"_Terra_!" She just laughed.

"Sorry, you two needed to cool off," she told us." We glared at her, and everyone else laughed. I looked back at Cole.

"Let's go."

#Lloyd's point of view

I traveled on the dragon as the rest of them traveled by foot. I landed when they said they had spotted the lab and hopped off the dragon and ran. I stopped when I saw a little brown dog sitting in a random open area. "Hey... Isn't that October's dog...?" Kai said. We exchanged glances. We walked to the dog, and when the dog saw us, it began to bark at us, sniff the ground, and it began to dig. "What's it doing?" We looked at each other and turned around to realize everyone else had run into the lab. We looked back at the dog. I pushed the dog out of the way and blasted at the dirt, sending it everywhere. We looked across the field and saw the top to what looked to be a wooden crate, and we looked down.

"Alex!" Kai exclaimed. She was laying there in the crate with her wrists and ankles tied, but her eyes were shut. Kai jumped down and picked her up and handed her to me. She had to have been under there for quite sometime. Kai climbed out and took her from me.

"Lloyd!" I spun around. It was Ashley. She ran to me, and I threw my arms around her. I pushed her back a little bit to look at her.

"What'd they do to you!?" I asked her, knowing they had to have done something.

"We'll talk about that later, Lloyd! Right now, we need to find Charlotte and Ellie." Kai took off, and he was probably just going back to the Bounty. Ashley and I ran back into the lab, and Sammie followed us. When we were inside the lab, we found everyone else already fighting the scientists off. We saw Sammie run across the room and began scratching at a door. Ashley and I exchanged glances and walked over and opened the door. We followed Sammie until she came across another door and began scratching at it, and I opened it, and there were Charlotte and Ellie. Ellie was crying and she was holding her, but Charlotte was chained to the wall.

"Daddy!" she cried. I rushed into the room to unchain her, and that's when Pythor showed up.

"Silly ninja! And oh, Lloyd. You've grown so much since the last time I kidnapped you," he laughed. "Guess I'll have to kidnap you _and _your family!" I saw he had the fang blade in his hand, and I sparked. I flung flames at him. He didn't know what he was dealing with. I burned him badly, causing him to let out a small shriek and slither away, but I knew he'd be back. He had dropped the fang blade, and I picked it up and cut Charlotte free if the chains. We ran back through the doors, and we escaped.

#October's point of view

Nate took me upstairs and into our room. "Hey, lay down," he told me. I did, and I held my stomach and cringed, but it was less painful. It wasn't contractions. It was just pain. I knew for a fact I didn't inhale any of the tea. As I was fighting, the scientists were trying to flee, and one of them ran into me, and I began to fight him, and he kicked me in the stomach at full force, and I collapsed. I laid down on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"What if I lost the baby, Nate?" I cried as I looked up at the ceiling. "What if I lost Griffin?"

"You didn't lose the baby, October," Nate assured me and laid down next to me on his side. I looked at him, and he put his hand on my cheek.

"But he _kicked_ me in the _stomach_, Nate," I cried. I looked away from him.

"Listen, don't worry about it tonight. We'll get you checked out in the morning. It's already four am. It'd help if you just got some sleep." I looked at him and managed to smile.

"Why're you so good to me, Nate?"

"Because I love you, October, and I love our daughter, and I don't want to see anything happen to either one of you." I laughed and kissed him. Now just to hope the baby's okay...

#Sterling's point of view

The following morning, Lorry got up and went to school before I did considering I didn't go to bed until four in the morning. I got the news that October's baby was still alive, and they were hoping for the best. I left for school at eleven, and I showed up right as a class change came to order. I was at my locker, and my friends came up to me. "Where've you been?" Ryan laughed.

"I don't know, where's Drake?"

"He's at the courthouse..." I remembered Zach, and it hurt. Drake was the driver of the car. Just then, Lorry and her friends came flying down the hall in roller skates. It was her and five of her many friends, and they were all wearing flapper dresses from the 20s, and Ryan heard me squeak. He laughed. I looked at him.

"Shut up," I told him. All of her friends' boyfriends walked up next to them as the music began to play and she looked at me and motioned with one finger for me to come over. I laughed and was reluctant at first, and then she skated over and grabbed my wrist and pulled me back with her, and I realized what was playing, "You're the One That I Want" from "Grease, and I realized what she wanted me to do. She wanted me to sing, and so I laughed and I did. "I got chills, they're multiplying. And I'm losing control, 'cause the power, you're supplying: It's electrifying!" Lorry laughed and began to sing after I did. Before I knew it, we were all just swing dancing as we sang in the hallway. The flapper dress Lorry was in looked gorgeous on her, and every time I swung her, it was crazy. The music and singing stopped, and everyone was left laughing and trying to catch their breath. I grabbed Lorry and yanked her back towards me, and she laughed and kissed me. I don't know how she's not totally exhausted after dancing and singing like that being pregnant with quads. Will I ever ask Lorry to marry me again? Guess you'll have to wait and see.

#Nate's point of view  
I was holding Lizzy and trying to settle her a little bit since she was a bit riled up. She was slowly just wearing herself out. It was about one in the afternoon, and the sun was still up like it should be. Lizzy eventually fell asleep on my shoulder, and I put her down in her bed and went to find October. I ran into Sarah. "Hey, Sarah? Do you know where October is?" She thought for a second.

"I think she's upstairs..." she said. I ran upstairs.

"October!" I called as I walked. I walked down the hall and walked into our room. "October, where-" and I froze when I saw her in the bathroom, sitting against the wall on the floor. She knew I was there, but she didn't look at me. She inhaled, but it was choppy and shaky, and I could tell she had been crying and was trying to prevent anymore tears from falling. I walked into the bathroom and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her. She had her arms over her stomach, and she looked at me with teary eyes. She shut her eyes tightly as two tears fell, and I realized what was going on.

October lost the baby.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no... :( just review :( REVIEW!***

Question: if Lorry and Sterling had never met, how would this story be different?

REVIEW!


	609. Chapter 609 Oh Goodness

(NOTE: Cole's POV cowritten by ARAAW and I)

#Nate's point of view

"Oh, October... No..." October looked away from me. "Come here," I said as I sat next to her, and she buried her head in my chest as she began to cry. I felt tears on my cheeks. I was torn. I took in a shaky breath and shuddered it out as I tried to comfort October. The girl I love and cherish so dearly just lost her baby; our baby. Now, the only thing I could do was hold October and wish and hope for the best.

#Kai's point of view (previous day)  
I laid Alex down on the coolest, most open part of the ship when we had gotten back. I laid her out on the deck, hoping she'd wake up soon. "Come on, Alex," I said. "I need you to wake up." I pushed her hair out of her face and untied her ankles and her wrists, and she began to wake up.

"Kai, what happened...?" she asked softly, still trying to wake herself up.

"I don't know," I laughed. "Maybe you could tell me." She laughed and put her hands to her forehead and ran her fingers through her sweaty hair.

"They buried me alive," she said. "They _actually buried me alive_," she said and began to nervously laugh. "You know those times where you wake up in the morning after you've forgotten to take a shower for two days, and you wake up and feel _disgusting_," she said and laughed. "You wake up in a cold sweat, and your hair's stuck to the back of your head, and-" She stopped and both of us laughed. "Because that's exactly how I feel right now." I laughed. She sat up and rubbed her wrists with red imprints of the rope still on her skin.

"Why don't you go jump in the water for a little while?" Alex smiled, and she was about to kiss me, but she stopped.

"You probably wouldn't want to kiss me right now," she laughed and kissed me on the cheek instead and got up and did a backwards dive into the water.

#October's point of view(back to the present)  
The big news story that _night_ was all about "the poor queen's" miscarriage. It hurt. Nate came into the room as I began to shudder, and he sat next to me and hugged me.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he told me, even though we both knew it wasn't.

"I- I lost the baby," I cried. "I had a miscarriage, Nate." He held me closer and tighter, trying to comfort me.

"I know, October," he said sadly. "It happens. This kind of stuff doesn't just happen to you," he told me, "it happens to everybody. I don't want you to feel like this only happens to you," he said. "Let's just go to bed, okay?" I shook my head.

"I think I'm just going to stay here for a little while," I told him. He kissed the top of my head and left me be. and I fell asleep on the couch. I began to think about all the crazy things that's ever happened to me. I began thinking about how Sterling shattered all of those memory jars. It turned out, Nate and I never did anything stupid while we were dating. The memory was fake, but everything else was real. I loved him from the time we talked. I was pregnant two weeks before we were married, though. It was planned, though, unlike Sterling, where every kid he's ever had was an accident. I laughed at the fact that we told everyone Lizzy was just premature. I'll never forget the night a week before our wedding that we were all sitting in the living room, and my parents and my aunts and uncles were with me, and Nate walked in and said he needed to talk to me because of the whole rumor of Rick and I even though it was just the princess. I remembered the shaky I breath I took before I got up, and it was snowing outside, and he took me out onto the balcony and began talking to me without looking at me, and I felt those few words trying to leap out of me, and I just said them. The only thing anyone in the living room saw was us talking, and I said something to him, and next thing they knew, my arms were around his neck and his arms were around my back and my waist, and I was kissing him. I swear I'll never forget it.

#Nate's point of view

I decided to stay up for a while longer, and I was walking through the living room, and October had fallen asleep on the couch. I laughed. I walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. "Come on, October. I'm taking you to bed," I laughed. She buried her head in my chest, and I couldn't help but to smile at her. I know that October says now that she doesn't want to try to have a second child again, but I knew she'd change her mind within the year.

#Jay's point of view

Nya and I decided to tell Cindy. I went to her room to find her, and she was reading. "Hey, Cindy? Come here. Nya and I want to talk to you." She raised an eyebrow.

"Am I in trouble?" I shook my head.

"No, we just need to tell you something." I'm sure she had that feeling that every child gets when their parents come to them and tell them they need to talk to them. It's definitely not always the best feeling in the world... She followed me into our room, and I could tell she was a bit nervous.

"Are you sure I'm not in trouble?" Nya and I laughed.

"No, I think _we're _the ones in trouble," I said. "Cindy, you're going to have twin siblings." She laughed.

"You guys are liars," she laughed and ran off. Just wait until we tell Kai...

#Alex's point of view

My brothers left the Bounty to get some peace. Living around ninjas isn't easy. Especially ninjas with kids... Since they were gone, I was free to swim around, not worrying about hiding my mermaid tail. I leapt out into the ocean, and I watched as my legs formed a golden mermaid tail. I swam around, passing the rainbow of the sea as all the colorful fish danced around me. One of my worst fears as a mermaid is being eaten by a shark, but that's unlikely to happen. Every creature of the sea are friendly around mermaids. Well, with the exception of a few. I lowered myself to the sand and sat and then laid down as the current pushed my hair around, and I held my tail up in the light.

It glittered in the sunlight, and an angel fish swam up and kissed my cheek, and I laughed. I held the fish in my hand and stroked its back fin, and it swam off. I looked off in the distance and saw a crab trap, and a crab was trapped inside. I swam over and cut myself on something by accident. I looked at my tail, but you couldn't see the cut. I didn't worry about it and swam over to the crab trap and opened it, setting the crab free. I looked across the ocean floor and saw a net. It startled me, and I swam at full blown speed back to the Bounty. I jumped up into deck, and I could see the fishing boat out in the distance. That's every sea creature's greatest fear. Being caught.

#Cole's point of view

Willow told me she needed to go to the library again, so I texted Avè and asked her if she wanted us to meet us there. When we got there, Avè was inside the library wearing a sea green hoodie and oversized glasses. She must be hiding from the paparazzi again. I laughed, and she looked up and saw me. Willow ran off to go look at books, and Avé put her book down and glared at me. I laughed and sat down across from her. "Well that's attractive," I laughed.

"Shut up the paparazzi have been following me now more than ever." I just laughed.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because I'm getting married the week after next," she told me.

"Everyone coming?" She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the paparazzi'll be there too," she laughed.

"You found your dress yet?"

"Indeed I have," she laughed and showed me a picture of it on her phone. Willow ran up and stopped and stared at Avé when she saw her.

"Why do you look like that?"

"It's just a disguise," she told her. Willow saw the picture of her wedding dress on her phone.

"You're not marrying my daddy, are you?" she asked even though she knew she wasn't. Willow loves to do this. Way to make things awkward, Willow...

"No, I'm marrying someone else," she told Willow.

"Who?" she asked.

"I- I'm marrying another celebrity."

"So no bigamy here?" Willow asked.

"What?" Avé didn't get how she knew about all this stuff.

"I read the dictionary, remember?" Avé laughed at Willow. "You know, there are a plethora of books here. I wish I could read them all."

"What book are you reading now?" Avé asked her.

"I'm reading the Maximum Ride one like you told me. Max has wings like me." Willow told Avè. Willow had to say that of all things.

"You have wings?"

"Yep." Avè looked at me for an explanation.

"Okay, this is going to take a minute to explain." I looked at Willow. "Willow, why don't you go and find another book to read later this week?" Willow ran off.

"So- why does Willow have wings?"

"Well- my wife has an identical twin, and- you know how identical twins work," I said. "It starts out as one." Avè nodded. She got it. "Well- her sister was being reborn to Earth because she was a fallen angel. Something like that..." Avè laughed. "And instead of there originally being just one of her, there were two," I said. "My wife's not a fallen angel, just so you know," I said and we both laughed. "So when Willow was born, the same sort of thing kinda happened."

"Does Willow have a twin?" I shook my head.

"She was supposed to," I said. Avè's hand went to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness," she said. "I'm so sorry." Willow ran back up.

"Am I allowed to read this book?"

She was holding up a text book for pre algreba.

"Thanks for bring up those bad math memories," Avè said and put her head to the table.

Bad math memories?" Willow laughed. "I can already do fifth grade math," Willow told her. I looked at Avè.

"Bad math memories?" I laughed.

"I was doing pre algebra in 4th grade. My class shamed me for being so smart. I ended up being home schooled before the end of the year."

"That's funny because my parents always talk about how stupid they were and still are," Willow began.

"Willow!" I yelled in a whisper. I knew she heard me, but she went on.

"My parents apparently had me when they were still dating, and I was born when they were engaged," Willow continued. She loves to do this to me. "And even though I don't know how it's possible to have a baby unless you're married, my parents said they were being stupid." Avè looked at me.

"Really, Cole?" she laughed. Her phone buzzed, and she got it out to check it. "Shoot, my friend just spotted the paparazzi walking into the library. Gotta go! Bye!" She jumped up and left. I laughed. Willow looked at me.

"I've got my eye on you, Daddy. Just like you've got your eye on Avè."

"Willow!"

#Sterling's point of view  
A letter came in the mail addressed to Nate and I, and I read it and burst out laughing. "What the heck are you laughing about?" I showed him the letter.

"They want us to host the biggest award ceremony all year and in all of Ninjago?" he laughed. "What happened to the original host?"

"I think he died or something..."

"The thing is next week, though," Nate said. I shrugged my shoulders and took the paper from him.

"You're not _really_ going to turn this down, are you?" We laughed.

"How could I?" Oh, you know that if it's me hosting something like this, you know it'll be great.

#Lorry's point of view

Sterling was running pretty late to school, and my friends and I were in the hallway talking. Everyone knows the last week of school is the craziest. I pulled my phone out to text Sterling. I asked him where he was and why he was running so late, and then I heard a bunch of 'aws' and 'awing' in the hallway, and I looked up and nearly fainted because we all knew how this was going to turn out. Sterling walked down the hall, and Ash was trying to keep up with him. Yes, Sterling, the teen father, my boyfriend, still in high school, brought our thirteen month old son with him to school. Oh great...

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh gees ahahahaha that's gonna turn out funny... And lol they have to host a huge award ceremony? Oh _gees_...! And I'm sorry October :( and Jay, I can't wait until you tell Kai XD and until Lorry tells the world she's pregnant and pregnant with quads... I see some interesting stuff headed this way XD REVIEW!***

Question: Why do October and Sterling _not_ seem like twins? What's the most shocking thing either of them have ever done?

REVIEW!


	610. Chapter 610 Caught

#Lorry's point of view

All my friends started laughing at Ash because they thought he was the cutest thing they'd ever seen, and out of disbelief that Sterling had actually brought him to school, but Ash seemed to be enjoying it. Ash saw me and threw his hands up in the air. "Muh-mah!" he screeched. My friends laughed and Ash waddled over to me and reached his hands up to me for me to pick him up. Sterling laughed and walked over. "What are you doing bringing our son to school?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Thought it'd be funny," he laughed. "Considering all my teachers love to get on me for being a teen parent and my teachers don't even have kids." It caused me to laugh.

"Oh and just wait until you get into literature," Lorry laughed.

"Oh gees," he laughed. "She'll probably comment on how cute my kid is again." Ash wanted to get down, so I put him down. He walked up to one of Sterling's friends and just stared up at him.

#Sterling's point of view

Johnathan looked over at me like I was crazy. He looked back at Ash. He stuck his tongue out at Ash, and Ash laughed and copied him. Johnathan laughed, and Ash walked on around the hallway, and people stared at him, wondering why a baby was toddling around senior high school hallways. I couldn't get over the fact I've been a father since I was a freshman in this stupid school. It's hard to believe Lorry got pregnant when we were only sophomores. Then Ash and his sisters were born just as that year ended, right at the beginning of summer, and when we became juniors, they were already two, three months old. Ash stopped in front of some girl I knew from the eighth grade, and he stared up at her. I was just waiting to see what Ash was about to do. He threw his hands up in the air, opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out, and went, "BleeeeEEeeeEHhhh!" Ash walked away from her, and I just started laughing.

Let's get a few things straight: Ash's favorite words are ball, baby, more, bye bye, and dada. Those are just his favorites. Can he say more words? Yes, he can. The bell for class rang, and it startled Ash, and he began to whimper and he rushed back to me. I laughed and picked him up. "It's just the bell, buddy," I laughed. I set him back down on the floor, and he followed me to class. I walked in, and the teacher was still and staring at Ash. I sat down and Ash started running around the classroom, and she asked someone to get up and shut the door so class could start. She looked at me.

"Sterling? Please get the door."

"Ash can do it," I laughed. The class found it funny. Ash walked up to the teacher and stared at her. She wasn't amused.

"Sterling, you're not allowed to bring your kids to school." "I'm not allowed to bring kids to school?"

"Sterling, you know the rules. Take your child home."

"There's not a single rule that says I'm not allowed to bring my kids to school," I said. She glared at me.

"We'll see about that." She went back to her desk to find the school handbook, and she began flipping through it. She was aggravated at her defeat. I smirked.

"Told you so."

"Yeah, well most kids don't have kids."

"Sorry for being a chick magnet," I said sarcastically. Ash looked up at the teacher, and he raised one of his fingers and pointed at her.

"Bee-loo," he said. The class started laughing even though none of us knew what that was supposed to mean.

"Ash," I said. He looked over at me and threw his hands up in the air.

"DAH- DAH!" The class laughed even harder. I laughed.

"Come here," I said. Ash waddled over to me. "Can you get the door?" He looked at it and looked back at me.

"Can you get it?" He took a step towards it and looked back at me.

"Sterling, this is ridiculous. Just get up and-"

"He can do it," I told the teacher. I looked back at Ash. "Can you shut the door?" Ash took another two steps to it and looked back at me for my approval. I nodded. He walked up to the door, and he walked out of it.

"Buh-bye!" The class burst out laughing.

"Ash!" I called in a laugh.

"Buh-byyee!" I laughed and got up from my desk and went out into the hallway to get him. I brought him back into the classroom and shut the door. He began running around the room again.

"Sterling, we can't have class if we have him in here." I looked at the teacher.

"I know," I said. "That's the great thing about it." I looked back at Ash walking up and down and between rows of desks.

"And besides, we're not gonna learn anything in the last week of school," Ryan laughed. Ash walked up to my ex girlfriend. Yes, I have an ex girlfriend. She was the girl I dated right before Lorry and I had gotten back together after I returned, so really, I only dated her for about a week. She was the girl I dated right when my sister had been crowned queen, and Lorry showed up only about a week later. I was seriously not hesitant to dump anyone for Lorry. Luckily, I had actually dumped her the day before Lorry showed up. Lorry didn't show up because I dumped the other girl, though. She showed up because she hadn't seen me in so long; just to see me again, but things took off in a bit of a different direction. Ash was still staring and her. I was already trying not to laugh. He pointed at her, and the class was already snickering. "BAAAAWWwww." And that's his way of saying ball. The class began to crack up, and Ash walked on around the classroom.

#Cole's point of view

I took Willow back home after she had gotten the books she wanted, and I made sure she got many books so we wouldn't have to go back to the library again within the week. I knew Willow was about to say something stupid to Terra. Willow ran back inside the Bounty, and I went to find Terra. I walked into our room and set my keys down. She was on her phone and in her ninja suit. "Hey, why're you in your ninja suit?"

"I've been training." She put her phone down and looked at me as I put my hoodie away. "Your friend texted you while you were gone." I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She grabbed my phone and handed it to me.

"You left it here." It was Avè. She asked if she had left her keys in the library, and the second text said she found them. I looked back to Terra. "Is this the same Avè Willow keeps talking about?" Oh great.

"Terra, I have been hanging out with Avè," I admitted. "Is what Willow's saying true?"

"No, Terra! Of course not! And you know that!" She looked at me.

"Why do you keep hanging out with her?"

"Cause I miss talking to her, Terra. And when she gets married in a few weeks, I won't be able to talk to her anymore!"

"Why? Because once she gets married it'll be even more scandalous for both of you?"

"No, Terra! She's marrying a celebrity and she is a celebrity!" Terra was not super happy with me right now.

"I love you, Cole, I love you a lot, but you've gotta understand how this makes me feel," she said.

"Come here, Terra." She let me hug her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I love you and only you," I told her. "And nothing's going to change my mind. I swear." Terra looked at me and kissed me.

"Love you," she told me.

"Love you too." She kissed me again.

"Why must we always find you two sucking face?" I looked at Jay.

"Jay! Go find something better to do!"

"Alright, well- just so you know, Willow's already done with Maximum Ride."

"The entire series?"

"No, just the first book." I sighed.

"Gees." Jay left and Terra laughed.

"I think Willow gets her cuteness from you," she said.

"From me? Terra, I'm not cute. I'm-" She kissed me to get me to shut up.

"You need to shut up," she laughed.

"I'll shut you up." Terra laughed and kissed me again. If Terra and Avè ever ran into each other, it'd be bad news. They'd probably end up killing each other.

#Sterling's point of view

Time passed, and Ash was a hit in the classroom... For everyone except the teacher... The bell rang, and I had to go to my next class. Literature. When I brought Ash into the classroom, the teacher actually lit up. "Oh my goodness, Sterling!" she laughed. "He's adorable!" Once again, the same teacher who commented on how cute he was the last time. When we started class, Ash was just running around.

"GAAAaaahaAAhaaA!" Everyone was calling for Ash at the same time, and he didn't know who to go to. The teacher had crackers or something out on her desk, and Ash waddled over. He stood on his tip toes and tried to reach for them. The teacher laughed and looked at me with one of the crackers in her hand.

"Can he eat this stuff?" I nodded. She gave it to him, and he put it straight to his mouth. Everyone just laughed.

"Could he look anymore like Sterling?" I heard some girl across the classroom say as she and her friends talked. I rolled my eyes. He walked up to the girl, and she looked at him and smiled.

"Hi," she said sweetly to him. He held his cracker out to her, and everyone laughed. She laughed and took it. "Thank you," she laughed. He reached back to her, basically asking for it back. She laughed and gave it back to him. He walked on, doing this to different people over and over again. Ash finally ended up eating it, and he went back up to the teacher sitting at her desk. He put his hand to his mouth, and everyone knew what was coming because they saw it in the video project. "Well hello, there," the teacher laughed.

"Mo," he said as he pulled his hand off his mouth. His way of saying more. Everyone broke out in 'aws' and laughter. The teacher laughed and gave him another cracker. Ash walked over to me and reached up to me for me to pick him up. "Dah-dah," he said a bit softly. Everyone laughed and I picked him up and set him in my lap. When the bell rang, we all had to go to the auditorium for some performance or something. I sat down next to Lorry.

"Hey," she said with a smile and kissed me. "How's everything been going with Ash?"

"Good," I laughed. We had to be quieted down, and when we were, I looked around. "Hey- where's Ash?" Lorry began to look around. The curtains opened as the person began to play the piano, and they were singing and playing The Beatles' "Money(That's What I Want)," and Ash was right there up on stage.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley and I had slept in late. When I woke up, it was already twelve. I was surprised that Charlotte wasn't jumping all over us by now. I could still see the scar on Ashley's achilles heel from when the scientists captured her months ago. I suddenly began thinking of when I first met Ashley. She was seventeen and beautiful. Me? I was eighteen and sick. I remembered the memory of me finally having the guts and I took twenty seconds of courage, and I told Ashley just how much I loved her on that rackety train. The next memory that ran through my mind caused me to tighten my fist, and I felt Ashley's cool hand over it, and I opened my eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked me. I must've fallen back to sleep since Ashley was up. I looked at the time. 12:15. Yep. I closed my eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her. She felt my forehead.

"You feel a little warm," she told me and pushed my hair out of my face. "Maybe you should just stay in bed today." I sighed. She stroked my hair and climbed back in next to me. She was wearing jeans and I was still in sweatpants. I opened my eyes to look at her, and she put her hand on my cheek. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Don't worry, Ashley. I'm fine," I told her. She had her hair down, and it was wavy after being in a braid for so long. "You look really pretty with your hair down," I told her. She smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Except it would be stick straight if I hadn't had it in a braid," she laughed. I smiled.

"You look pretty any way." Ashley smiled.

"Why do I have a feeling I know what you were thinking about to get you all worked up?" Ashley laughed.

"Because you're probably right," I laughed. Ashley laughed and kissed me.

"Gees, you're warm," she laughed.

"At least it's not as bad as the first time you kissed me," I laughed.

"Very true." She kissed me again and rested her head against my chest, and we fell asleep again.

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry and I exchanged glances. I am in soooo much trouble. Ash began laughing, and everyone's eyes were on him. He began dancing, and everyone began laughing. Lorry and I were frozen. When the song ended, the principal got up on stage. "Who's child is this?" I sank in my seat a little bit. No one said anything, and no one was ratting me out. She crossed her arms. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." She set Ash back down on the floor, and he began to look around. He lit up when he saw me.

"DAH-DAH!" Thanks for giving me away, Ash. Lorry started laughing, and the principal was not happy with me. Ash ran up to me and I picked him up. The principal came up to me.

"My office. Now." I gave Ash to Lorry and followed the principal, and people started clapping. I looked back at everyone and laughed, and I saw Lorry and Ash, and Ash copied everyone, clearly unaware of the situation, and he was clapping. I laughed.

#Jay's point of view

Now we really need to convince Cindy that Nya is carrying twins. I went to find Cindy, and I found her and a bunch of the kids playing and running around on deck. Cindy saw me. She ran up to me. "Hey, what's up, Dad?"

"Zeus," Willow said as she walked past me. I looked at Cindy. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So what's up?"

"Nya and I need to talk to you, and know that everything we're saying isn't a lie." Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"Sure thing, Dad." Nya and I pulled her aside.

"Cindy, Nya's really going to have twins," I told her. Cindy laughed.

"Dad, the day she's having twins is the day I'm human. Please." She walked away, laughing. Nya and I looked at each other. This was going to be hell...

#Sterling's point of view

I sat down in the principal's office, and she sat across from me, looking at her computer. This was probably going on my file. "Sterling, why do you have your kid at school?" she asked without looking at me.

"You know, most people would ask me why I have kids," I said. She rolled her eyes. She looked at me.

"Sterling, do you think it's a good thing to have kids in high school?"

"Um... Well-" I looked at her. "Don't you think it's a bad thing not having kids at your age?" Now she was mad.

"Sterling Flamy! Do not make me give you OSS!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Bring it," I said. I know that the principal hates me. She huffed and looked back at her computer.

"Sterling, you shouldn't have kids at your age."

"Sorry for being a chick magnet." She looked at me.

"Sterling, I'm nearly forty, and even I don't have any kids." I looked at her.

"And I can see why." She was seriously not happy with me right now. She knew that no matter what she said, she wasn't going to win. She looked back to her computer.

"You can go back now, Sterling." I got up and went back to the auditorium, and someone else got up on stage. I sat back down next to Lorry, and Ash reached for me. I took him, and he buried his head in my neck and shoulder.

"You getting tired, buddy?" The person began playing John Cale's "Hallelujah," and Ash fell asleep on my chest. Everyone around me began to silently laugh and aw, and my friends were taking pictures and posting to Facebook. Thanks, guys.

#Alex's point of view

I was so incredibly upset about October's miscarriage. I silently cried, and Kai came in and sat next to me. "Hey, it's alright," he told me as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Why don't you go swim around for a while? Clear your mind."

"Because mermaids can't cry..." Kai sighed and stroked my hair. "Our-our daughter just had a miscarriage, Kai," I said.

"I know, Alex. I know. But imagine how October feels right now. I'm sure it's not easy for her, either." I sat for a second in Kai's arms. He was warm and comforting to me. I shuddered.

"I'll go swim around for a while," I told him. I pecked him on the lips, and he let me go. I got up and slipped into the water. I barely had enough energy to do that. I swam slowly past all the sea creatures, and I noticed they were quickly swimming in the opposite direction. I looked back to where I was swimming, and I saw a huge fishing net sweep across the ocean floor. I quickly snapped around, and as I began to try so hard to swim away, I realized I couldn't see the Bounty's anchor in the distance anymore. I became weaker and weaker, and I felt the net brush my tail, and I began to panic, but I lost all energy, and I got caught.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Alex got caught in a fishing net! What if it ends up in the newspaper? They'll kill her! And lol to Sterling and Ash and school... Life of a teen dad... REVIEW!***

Question: how would this story be different if October and Sterling stayed their normal age the entire story?

REVIEW!


	611. Chapter 611 I Sang It, You Say It

(When the song comes later, just know I changed a few lyrics at the end...)

#Alex's point of view

I began trying to swim towards the bottom of the net, when I probably should've been swimming to the top. If I screamed, who could hear me? If anyone could hear me, it'd be the fishermen. I began trying to rip at the net, but I knew I couldn't claw my way out. I kept swimming farther down to the bottom of the net, pushing harder and harder like I had any chance of escaping this stupid net, but then I realized something. I made the net seem heavier by pushing down on it, and there were only five other fish in here with me. I let go of the net just before they pulled it overboard. I could hear the fisherman talk. "I don't think we caught anything, Sir. I think we should put it back into the water." I felt a wave of hope rush through my body. The net was lowered back down, and I sped away the fastest I could. If I had been caught just then, I would've been killed. I fled back to the Bounty, making everything behind me swallow bubbles I was moving so fast. I shot myself up on deck, and Kai came running out as I coughed up water. Which yes, mermaids do. He rushed over to me.

"Oh my god are you okay? You're shaking," he said as I sat up against the side of the deck and he sat next to me.

#Kai's point of view

Alex let me hug her, and I didn't care that she was dripping wet. "What happened?" I asked her, stroking her wet hair. "I- I got caught in a fishing net, and I- I-"

"Alex, are you crazy? You could've been killed!"

"Why do you think I'm so shaken up, Kai?" I looked away from her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Alex, I- I just- I don't anything to happen to you. I worry about you," I said and looked at her. She faintly smiled and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I know, Kai, and- I'm sorry, I just-" She sighed. "I'm terrified of being caught. I'm shaken."

"I know, I can feel you shaking," I laughed. My tail dried, and it disappeared, and I was back in my ninja suit. "You look so pretty with your hair down," I told her. She smiled and kissed me.

"Well don't get used to it because I don't wear it down super often," she laughed. I smiled, she kissed me.

#Lloyd's point of view

Ashley and I had slept in so late, that when we woke up, it was night. "Oh, shoot, Lloyd," Ashley said tiredly and laughed. She laughed and sat up. "What time is it?" I picked up my phone and looked at it. I laughed.

"Eleven..." I laughed.

"How did we manage to do that?" I looked at her.

"Trust me, I don't know." Ashley laughed and kissed me. She pulled off.

"I have got to change out of these stupid jeans..." she said. I laughed. She put her sweatpants on, and just before she kissed me again, there was a strange bluish glow that began to come from the sea. Ashley got up and looked out the window to see what it was. "Oh my goodness..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" She fled the room. "Ashley?" I ran after her, and I saw her out on deck overlooking the ocean. I was about to run out to her, but I stopped. The light of whatever it was reflected off her soft skin and pretty face, and I smiled. She looked over and saw me staring at her through the window. She motioned for me to come outside. I laughed and ran outside on deck.

"Look at the water," she said. I did. The water was glowing an electric blue, and moon jellyfish moved through the waters like ghosts and skeletons. The only thing you could see were their whitish bluish outline as they moved through the water. "Aren't they beautiful?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Ashley's waist from behind. She rested her head back against my shoulder.

"Maybe, but they're not as beautiful and as radiant as you are," I told her. She smiled and looked at me.

"I love you, Lloyd."

"I love you too. I love you, Ashley." She smiled and kissed me. She looked deep into my eyes with hers. The reflection of the electric blue mixed in with the golden color of her eyes. She kissed me again. Don't marry the person you can live with. Marry the person you can't live without.

#Sterling's point of view

The next day at school, everyone was acting all sad because I didn't bring Ash again. People began asking about the award thing, and all I told them was that Nate and I were supposed to be hosting it next week. Half the world would be watching. Did I have any evil plans? You know I do.

#Zane's point of view

Crissy loves to jump all over us in the morning just to get us up. Kay and I were dead asleep, and Crissy ran and jumped on me, and I shot awake. She laughed. "Get up, Daddy! Get up get up get up it's time to get up!" I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. She jumped on me again. "Get- UP!" She pounced on me. I swear she broke one of my gears.

"How're you in such a good mood?" Kay laughed.

"Because I'm up to see the sunshine!" She bounced on me again.

"Okay, I'm up," I said. She jumped on me. "I'm up I'm up!" I sat up and laughed, and she laughed and ran out of the room, and I heard Willow.

"You didn't make him confess that he was a mediocre bagpipe player!" Willow laughed.

"What does confess mean? And mediocre? And my dad doesn't play the bagpipes... Those are an instrument, right...?" Crissy asked. Willow laughed. That's Willow for ya.

#Sterling's point of view

The week finished, and today was the last day of school. Finally. When night came, the stars were bright and the moon was beautiful. Lorry and I sat sideways on the windowsill, and she was on my lap. "What're we gonna do now that school's over?" Lorry asked as she stared outside. "You know that neither of us are going to college."

"Guess we'll just work on raising our family," I told her. She rested her head on my chest.

"I miss the twins, Sterling," she told me. It hurt to think about them.

"I know, Lorry. I do too."

"It feels strange only being your girlfriend," she said and let out a small laugh.

"I know," I laughed. "It feels strange for me too." Lorry sighed.

"It feels strange to have kids, though," she said. "Being pregnant at sixteen wasn't easy." I laughed.

"Gees, that was all my fault."

"No it wasn't, Sterling," she laughed. "It took both of us to do what we did." I held Lorry a bit closer.

"You may miss the twins, and don't get me wrong, I do too, but quadruplets? That's like- double twins." Lorry laughed.

"I just wan't to see three of them be identical," Lorry laughed. I laughed trying to imagine it.

"What the heck are we going to name four children?" Lorry laughed.

"Okay... How about Baby A, Baby B, Baby C, and Baby D?" I said. Lorry laughed.

"No, really," she said.

"Okay, for a girl- not Amber, not Ember, not Asia-" Lorry just laughed.

"How about London or Paris?" Lorry laughed. I laughed.

"Oh goodness," I laughed.

"Or maybe Emory, Allison, Brooklyn," she said and laughed.

"How're we going to give them all nicknames?"

"Does Wednesday have a nickname?" she laughed and looked at me. I laughed. "She does, doesn't she?" she laughed.

"Yeah, I call her Winky," I laughed. Lorry laughed.

"That's cute," she laughed. She snuggled up closer to me. She looked at me. "I love you, Sterling," she told me. I faintly smiled.

"I love you too." We kissed each other, and I knew that there was going to be a day that I'd ask Lorry to marry me again. It could be in a few weeks, it could be in a few months, or maybe even in a few years. Heck, I don't even know if it'll happen.

#October's point of view

I was sitting on the couch one morning before Nate woke up, and I was on my iPad and watching TV. Nate woke up and walked out and saw me. He laughed. "Look at you," he laughed. I got up, he sat down sideways on the couch, I half sat on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me. "What're you doing on your iPad?"

"Texting my friends and trying to solve this stupid thing," I laughed.

"Let me see it," he laughed. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Watch and learn." He took one look at it, and solved it in one try. I took it back from him.

"You cheated," I laughed.

"Did not," he said. I laughed.

"You can cheat on this as long as you don't cheat on me," I said. Both of us laughed. I pecked him on the lips more than once and rested my head back on his shoulder. "Love you, bay-be," I laughed.

"Love you too," Nate laughed. I kissed him again.

#Sterling's point of view

A few days passed, and tonight was the night Nate and I had to host this thing, and I knew everyone back at the Bounty would be watching. Tonight was either going to be one of the worst or best days of my life. Why? Guess you'll have to wait and see. Nate and I ran out on stage from opposite sides, and people began freaking out. We stood and laughed at them for a second before we began to speak. "No me llamo Nate," I said.

"Y no me llamo Sterling."

"Y y esta noche nos gustaría presentar algunos premios muy especiales," I almost said in a laugh. Then Nate's mouth opened to say something, but he shut it and started laughing a little bit. He had totally forgotten what he was supposed to say. I started trying to muffle a laugh.

Nate finally said something. "Yep." Then I couldn't help but to laugh. October came out on stage.

"Guys, this is supposed to be in English," she said. Nate and I looked at each other and looked back to October and spoke in unison.

"¿Què?" October couldn't help but to laugh. She nodded.

"Inglès, por favor," she laughed. Nate and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"As we were saying, tonight we'd like to give out some very special awards," Nate said. "Even though I don't know why they need us to do it." After a second, some girl out in the audience screamed at me as Lorry walked out on stage.

"I love you, Sterling!" I looked at Lorry and we looked back to the audience that was still laughing a little bit.

"Who just shouted that?" I laughed. I saw some teenage girl. "Was it you?" I could tell it was. "Come here." She gave me a look that said 'me?' I nodded. "Come up on stage," I laughed. She walked up on stage, nervously laughing. I looked at her. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she laughed. I looked at Lorry.

"You care if I kiss her? I'll make it up to you later," I laughed. Lorry laughed. I looked back at the girl. I looked back at the girl, and she nervously laughed. "Come here," I laughed. She walked over to me and I kissed her, and everyone went crazy. I pulled off of her. She ran back to her seat where her friends were freaking out. I laughed.

Nate laughed at me and said loud enough so everyone could hear, "Sterling, you womanizer." Everyone laughed even harder. Lorry laughed and rolled her eyes. Ash came toddling out on stage in a little tuxedo and bow tie, and everyone awed, and I laughed. He walked up to me and reached up for me.

"Hey, Ash, you have something to say?"

"DAH-DAH!" Everyone laughed, and I picked him up.

"Ash, would you like to announce the winner for best supporting actress?" Ash looked at me. I nodded. Ash looked out to the laughing crowd. When everyone quieted down, he only had one thing to say.

"BAAAaaaawwww." Ball. I set Ash down on the floor, and just before he ran off stage. He turned to look at Lorry and I. We waved to him. "BUH-BYE!" he said and waved like he was trying to swat a fly, and he walked off stage. We announced the winner, and everyone was clapping and cheering, and we went backstage for a second. I was sitting and talking to Lorry, and Ash had wondered off, and we didn't realize it. He was up on stage with the actress. Since everyone seemed to be enjoying it, we waited until we went back on stage to get him off.

#October's point of view

When we went back on stage, I saw the look Sterling had on his face, and I knew it wasn't good. I leaned over to him. "Sterling, what's that look for?" He looked at me.

"Guess you'll have to see." He looked back to the laughing audience, knowing he was up to something. He looked at Lorry. "Hey, Lorry? Can I tell you something?" You could tell she was a bit worried. None of this was rehearsed between any of us.

"Uh- Sure, Sterling," she said and laughed nervously. "What's up?" Music began to play, and I almost instantly recognized the song.

Cheap Trick's "I Want You to Want Me." I knew what was coming. Nate and I looked at each other. Sterling was singing.

_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me._

_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me._

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to want me. I need you to need me. I'd love you to love me. I'm beggin' you to beg me. I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt. I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me_.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'? Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'. Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?_

_I want you to marry me. I need you to marry me. I'd love you to marry me. I'm beggin' you to marry me. I want you to want me. I want you to marry me. I want you to marry me. I want you to marry me_.

Lorry's hands were on her face that was almost as red as my dad's ninja suit. Sterling laughed at her. "Lorry?" Sterling said in a laugh. His mouth opened to say something, but he closed it and looked at everyone and laughed. He looked back at Lorry who was crazy red and nearly to tears. He pulled her ring from his pocket. "Will you please marry me?"

***REVIEW! Or else... OMG OMG I made myself freak out as I wrote this! XD say yes, Lorry! Say yes say yes say YES! And can't wait to see what happens for the rest of the show XD REVIEW!***

Question: what do you imagine October's dress looks like? Lorry's?

2nd question: names for quadruplets?

What should their gender be?

A. Boy boy boy boy

B. boy boy boy girl

C. Boy boy girl girl

D. Boy girl girl girl

E. girl girl girl

REVIEW!


	612. Chapter 612 She Said What?

#October's point if view

Lorry began laughing nervously, and her face was so incredibly red, and she fled the stage. She ran backstage. Sterling laughed and followed her. Nate and I looked at each other. This wasn't good.

#Alex's point of view

Are all of us watching? Yes, we are. Are we frozen? Yes, we are. We couldn't believe that that really just happened. Lorry had to run off stage. I knew she was going to slap Sterling for that later. "Well at least she's not pregnant," Kai laughed.

"That's for sure," Lloyd said. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh, and I began to think...

I was beginning to drift awake. I turned over on my back to look at the ceiling. Then I looked at my bedside table to see what time it was, but it wasn't the clock that caught my attention. It was a ring box. I remember how I shook. I didn't think it could've been real. It was, though. It was absolutely real. I looked down at the diamond ring on my finger, then to the wedding band that now sat next to it. I still remember the day I saw this diamond ring for the first time. The time Kai wanted me to marry him.

#Terra's point of view

We sat in the living room and began talking again. Cole interrupted the conversation. "Kai, hand me the guitar." He looked at him funnily and obeyed. He made sure it was in tune. "I have something to sing, but I think I might change up the lyrics a little bit."

"What're you singing?" I asked in a half laugh with a puzzled look on her face. He smiled and began to play. It was "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. I thought I would die right there right then. When I realized what was going on, I nearly screamed. I remember how badly my cheeks burned. It was like they were trying to kill me. Then when he stopped playing and looked at me and said the words that every girl jumps at when they hear.

"Terra, please marry me." I couldn't help it. I looked at the diamond ring on my finger and thought about how I was actually pregnant with Willow at the time. I smiled and looked at Cole.

"Love you," I said, laughing a little bit at my thoughts.

"Love you too," he laughed and kissed me. I rested my head back on his shoulder. I'll never forget the time Cole asked me to marry him.

#Ashley's point of view

In the middle of the night, I went rushing into Lloyd's room with a face wet and sticky from tears. He sat up and wrapped me in his arms as I cried into his shoulder. I remember how it felt so warm and comforting to have Lloyd there holding me and trying to get me to calm down. "Ashley, Ashley. Hey, hey. What's wrong?" he asked me quietly.

"I- I had a nightmare and- and I- I-" I was choked up too badly to speak. I remember wanting to say so much to him.

"Hey, sshhh... It's fine. It's okay. It was just a dream..." he whispered to me as he stroked my hair. "Sshhhh..."

"Lloyd, I-" I shuddered, but he cut me off.

"It's fine. It was only a dream. It wasn't real." I wanted to tell him everything, but I knew I couldn't. If terrify myself all over again.

"But- it- it just-"

"Hey, it's fine. I promise you. It's okay." My crying slowed to shudders, and I felt myself begin to fall asleep on his shoulder. "Ashley?"

"Yeah?" I asked in a shudder.

"When I- I came into your room, that wasn't nothing..." I felt the strangest feeling in my stomach.

"Huh?"

"Ashley, w- will you marry me?" I remember the reaction I had after that. I was so struck yet so unsure of what to say. We were so young. I glanced down at the rings on my finger, and I smiled and rested my head on Lloyd's shoulder. I remember when I told him yes. I remember when he asked me to marry him, and I'll never forget.

#Kay's point of view

I had to leave and Zane walked me to the deck. I was about to leave. "Bye," I said and pecked him on the lips.

"Wait." I turned around when I heard he wanted me to stop.

"What? Is something wrong?" He shook his head. I was a bit confused.

"No."

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Kay- um, I- I love you, and you made me realize nindroids really could love..." I wasn't quite sure if what I thought was coming was really coming. "Will- will you marry me?" All I could do was kiss him. He took it as yes like he should have. I smiled at thought, and nearly had to muffle a laugh. Never will I ever forget the day that nindroid named Zane asked me to marry him.

#Nya's point of view

Jay pulled me aside, and I wondered what could have possibly been going on. I could tell he was nervous. I almost laughed at him. I knew that whatever he was about to say, I would either end up slapping him, or I'd end up kissing him. Then the words just came out of his mouth. "Nya, will you marry me?" My hands flew to my mouth. I didn't totally expect it. I laughed at the memory. And did I say yes? I did. Before I knew it, I said I do. I kissed Jay and told him yes. I'll never forget the time Jay asked me to marry him. Or even the time he fell head over heels for me. I'll just never forget _Jay_.

#October's point of view

I was sitting with Nate in the living room just talking and laughing. "Hey, October? Can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"Okay, well, I know that you have way higher power than I do, and technically, you, are supposed to be asking me, but- um... October, you- you're the girl who totally flipped my world around. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do. I love you so much, October," he half laughed, and I knew he meant it because of the look in his eyes. My stomach felt jittery, and there were butterflies dancing all around. My heart felt off beat as it fluttered in my chest. "and I just- October, will you marry me?" We've never told you what happened after that. All we told you is that I said yes. I laughed, nearly to tears. I could only say yes. I couldn't stop kissing him after that. I couldn't believe it. I smiled and about laughed. I had to bite my lower lip so all these people wouldn't see me.

Sterling came back out on stage laughing. I was about to ask him what happened, and his face was a bit red, and I was worried that Lorry had slapped him. He turned to the audience, and he said something that even made me freak out.

"She said yes!"

***REVIEW! Or else... AAAH! She said YES! And aw to all the girls thinking back :) not sure whose is my favorite proposal... REVIEW!***

Question: Would you have killed me if Lorry had said no? Lol...

REVIEW!


	613. Chapter 613 My Parents

(Cole's POV cowritten with ARAAW)

#Sterling's point of view

Before I came back out on stage, I snuck Lorry's ring to somebody else. Lorry walked back out on stage, laughing, and I could tell that her cheeks were really hurting. I looked to the other side of the stage. "Ash?" I called in a leftover laugh. Lorry began to nervously laugh again when Ash waddled out on stage with Lorry's ring in his hand. "Come here, Buddy," I laughed. Ash waddled up to me. "Can I have it?" He understood my question, and he reached up to hand it to me. I laughed and took it from him. I looked at Lorry. Everyone was going completely crazy. Lorry let me slip it on her finger, and she kissed me, and when I didn't think everyone could get any louder, they did. They had to go to commercial or whatever after that to settle everybody. Now I was happy.

#Kai's point of view

Alex and I exchanged glances and looked back to the TV. Did that really just happen...? "Like I said, at least she's not pregnant..." I said. Alex laughed.

"Then we'd kill him for sure," she joked and laughed. Alex looked at me and pecked me on the lips before she actually kissed me. "Hey, I think I'm gonna go to bed, okay? I think I've had enough for one night." I laughed.

She rested her head on my shoulder for a minute. "Are you just tired?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll be in there later," I told her. She smiled and kissed me one last time before she left.

#Lloyd's point of view

Oh gees. There goes Lorry and Sterling _again_. Next thing you'll know, she'll be pregnant again. I must give Sterling credit on the whole thing, though. Then again, I didn't want my sister just to say yes because she couldn't refuse in front of all those people. Ashley felt me tense up a little bit. She looked at me. "Lloyd, _calm down_," she told me. "And if you even lay a single finger on Sterling, _I'll_ make you feel sorry." I looked at Ashley, wondering how words so harsh could come out of her mouth. She was being totally serious. Charlotte came out of her room and into the living room.

"Hey, what're you doing up?" I asked her.

"I can't sleep..." she told me. I got up and Charlotte and I went back to her room so we could talk. She got back in bed and I sat next to her.

"What happened in your dream?" I asked her. She pulled the covers above her head.

"It was really scary," she said. I nearly laughed. Little kids.

"It was?" She nodded. "Were monsters chasing you or something?" If this were Willow I was talking to, she'd say 'do you count as a monster?'

"No," Charlotte said. "I don't really know."

"Do you want me to stay in here with you?" Charlotte nodded and sat up and hugged me, and there were tears in her eyes. "Was your dream really that bad?" She nodded. "It's okay, I'm here now," I told her. "Okay?" She nodded. She laid down and I laid down next to her, and she buried her head in my chest. I smiled because later in the night when she wakes up again and again, I'll already be there.

#October's point of view

When it came back on, after a few more awards and commercial breaks, Nate and Sterling had their backs to the camera and then looked over their shoulders _at_ the camera. I laughed as I stood off stage. They were just being goofy now. They were practically making fun of all the women in Ninjago's version of Hollywood. "Welcome back," Sterling said like a woman with a deep voice. They just laughed when everyone else did, and they turned themselves to the camera and began acting normally again. "So, a few months ago, right after Lorry had left me," Sterling began. "I was just standing at my locker, and her friends and my friends came up to me." Everyone knew something was coming. "They just _blinked. _Well_- _Lorry'sfriends batted their eyelashes. And I tried asking them what they were doing, and then the entire hallway broke out into 'She Loves You.'" Everyone just started laughing. "No lie," Sterling laughed. "So speaking of she loves you, we'd like to give out the next award to the girl we all love. And no, it's not Lorry or October or even Nate." I started laughing, and when Nate gave Sterling some look, I laughed even harder.

Nate sighed, keeping a straight face. "Trust me, I'm pretty sure I'm a guy," Nate said.

"Prove it," Sterling told him. Nate looked over at me.

"October, _please_ tell your brother I'm a guy," he said. I laughed and shouted from backstage.

"_Trust me_, he's a guy," I said. Everyone started laughing. Nate was now trying not to laugh, and he actually managed to keep a straight face. Sterling looked at Nate.

"Still doesn't prove you're a guy," he said. Nate sighed.

"I'm _not_ _unzipping_ my _pants_ to prove I'm a guy," he said, and the audience started going crazy. Now I was laughing pretty hard. "And _you_ can't even keep your pants zipped _up._" My hand went to my mouth. Sterling didn't quite know what to say to that.

"..._Okay_, as we were saying," Sterling said, "we'd like to give this next award to a wonderful singer," he said. We announced the winner, and it was Adele.

"SHE'S NOT EVEN AN ACTRESS!" some person from the back shouted. Sterling looked at everyone. Still can't believe this kid is my brother...

"Okay, first of all, quiet Leonardo DiCaprio," he said. Everyone laughed, even me. "And this is just academy awards in general," he said.

#Zane's point of view

Nate and Sterling made a pretty good pair, I must admit. I would've  
laughed at some of the stuff they were saying without my funny switch  
on. Sterling was standing next to Lorry, he said something in Spanish  
to her that none of us understood, and the only thing she said was 'me  
gusta,' and began kissing Sterling. If Lloyd were out here right now, he probably wouldn't be happy. Nate facepalmed and October just laughed. "Just for the record, we have _no_ idea what he just said," October laughed.

"Am I the only one that thinks that none of these lines were prewritten?" Kay laughed.

"Who knows," I laughed. Kay put her hand on her forehead.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," she said in a leftover laugh.

"Why don't you go to bed?" I asked her.

"You're probably right. I probably should," she said. She got up and kissed me goodnight, and as she was walking out, I saw something I had never noticed before. She had a tattoo on her ankle.

#October's point of view

When we were finally able to leave, I was completely worn out. My feet hurt, my head ached, and I was just tired. Nate and I were just going to walk home. Lorry and Sterling looked at us as we stood outside, and Ash was asleep on Sterling's shoulder. "You guys sure that's a good idea?" he asked. "Why would you wanna walk home?"

"Why wouldn't we?" I laughed. Sterling shrugged.

"Guess we'll see you guys in a little while," he said. As we began to walk off, I stopped and turned around.

"Sterling!" He turned to look at me. "No horseplay while we're gone!" I teased. Sterling stuck his tongue out at me, and I stuck mine out back and laughed. I walked around with my shoes in my hands and laughed as Nate talked to me.

"Hey, October?"

"Mmhhhmmmmmmm?" Nate laughed at me.

"Hey, listen. I- I've done some research, and it says- it says that when you have a miscarriage, it- it's best to just try again as soon as possible to reduce your chances of miscarriage," he told me. I looked at him. When he looked at me, I looked into his eyes for a second, but I had to look away.

"I don't know, Nate..." I said. "I'm just- I'm still torn about Griffin," I told him.

"I know, October. And that's totally fine," he said. "I understand that." I looked up at him. "I just want you to know." I faintly smiled at him. I let out a small laugh.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too, October." I smiled and kissed him. We kept walking, and Nate stopped when we walked by this lake. I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked him. He looked at me and looked back at the lake. I saw a tear fall from his cheek.

"My sister and I, we- we used to swim here all the time," he said. I felt like crying. Nate misses his sister so incredibly much. A chill ran up my back just thinking about it. I rested my head on Nate's shoulder, and he held me. I didn't know what to tell him. His sister was all that he had before he met me. His parents beat him as a child.

"I'm sorry, Nate," I told him. I ran my fingers through his hair. I couldn't imagine what he was going through.

#Sterling's point of view

I put Ash into bed, and I was nearly as tired as he was. It had to be at least midnight or maybe even later. I walked back to our room, and Lorry had already changed out of her dress. She was in sweatpants, yet I was still in my stupid fancy pants. Lorry laughed and got up and walked up to me and undid my tie as she talked to me. "I thought it was really sweet and adorable how you got Ash to bring the ring out to me," she said and faintly smiled and looked up at me.

"You didn't say yes only because I asked you in front of all those people, did you?" Lorry looked up at me. She let out a faint laugh.

"Of course not, Sterling," she said. "I love you, I love you a lot." She kissed me, and I took my jacket off as she did. I wrapped my arms around her waist and continued to kiss her. I couldn't believe she actually said yes.

#Lorry's point of view

I was trying to find Sterling the next day around noon, and I decided to ask Sarah. "Sarah, do you know where Sterling is?"

"He's downstairs," she told me. I ran down the stairs and opened the door to one of the biggest and sunniest rooms we had in the castle. Sterling and one of the castle guards were in there, Sterling in fighting stance and bouncing back and forth on his feet. The guard had these things on his arms that Sterling was punching at, and he was wearing what looked to be an under armor shirt, and it didn't have sleeves. He had these things wrapped around the palms of his hands that looked to be gaws or bandages of some type. He looked over and saw me. He let the guard go, and he walked over to me.

"Hey," I said and held up his hand. "Why do you have these on your hands?" I laughed as I unwrapped it.

"It keeps me from hurting my hands," he said as he tried to catch his breath. I laughed and picked up his other hand. I looked up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"You're really sweaty," I laughed and pecked him on the lips again.

"Awesome because that's just what I was going for," Sterling teased as  
I finished unwrapping the thing on his hand. I looked back up at him,  
nearly a millimeter from kissing him, but I stopped and laughed.

"Not making out with you until you take a shower," I said and laughed.  
Sterling looked at me. I laughed. I pushed him on. "Go, you big sweaty  
hunk," I laughed. He smiled at me and walked down the hall. I love  
this guy.

#Cole's point of view

In the morning, I woke up with Terra under my arm like she is 99% of the time, and I remembered I had to take Willow to that book thing Avè told her about. I got up and got dressed and ready to go, and I walked over to Terra. "Hey, I'm taking Willow somewhere," I told her.

"Kay, whatever," she said tiredly and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. I laughed.

"You tired?" I laughed.

"Yes," she said and laughed.

"Bye," I said in a laugh and kissed her. Willow walked into the room.

"Would the two of you quit playing tonsil hockey?" I looked at Willow. Terra laughed. Willow raised an eyebrow at me.

I took Willow to the book thing Avè had been talking about. Willow and I were looking around for Avè. Our search came to an end when we came to the stage and saw her up there. I've never really gotten to see her sing before. I smiled. Last time I heard her sing at all was when we were teenagers. "I'm watching you, Daddy." I looked down at Willow. "You and Avè both," she told me. I gave her a look that said 'really?' Willow laughed. Avè saw us and waved to us. She hopped off stage for a second to come say hi to us.

"Hey." She said. "Like the practice run?"

"Yeah, you were really good," I laughed. She looked down at Willow."You play any instruments, Willow?"

"Violin," Willow said.

"You play Mozart?"

"Like what?"

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," she laughed. Willow looked at her like she was crazy. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Do you have a violin here?" Avè looked at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. Avè got her the violin. "Watch, and learn." Well, this will be fun to watch. Willow tuned the thing, put her bow to the strings, and took off. Avè's jaw dropped. She looked at me.

"She is a baby Einstein!" Avè said and laughed. "By the times she's ten she'll be smarter than me," Avè said

"More like 7 by the rate she's going," I told her.

"You have _got_ to let her come up on stage with me." She looked at Willow. "Do you wear what you have on now or something else?" Avè asked Willow. Willow looked at her.

"I don't know, it's your performance," she said. "You tell me."

"I'm letting you choose. You _are_ performing with me." Avè smiled.

Willow smiled. "Let's do this," Willow laughed. When they were up on stage, I smiled like crazy. This was going to be great and interesting.

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry walked into the room as soon as I finished getting dressed. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"_Well_..." I could tell by the tone in her voice that something was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, thinking it was probably a more suitable question for the situation...

"Well- my parents kinda wanna meet you..." I had never even met Lorry's parents before, and the first impression that they got was probably when they found out Lorry was pregnant. Great...

"Okay... And...?"

"We have to go to their house tomorrow," she said.

"Is that all?"

"No... Well- I'm gonna tell them that I'm pregnant..." Lorry's parents are _so_ going to kill me.

***REVIEW! Or else... Lol that should be funny XD and aaawww to Ash bringing the ring to her :) and I'm sorry Nate :( but lol nice comeback XD and will they ever try and have a second child again? Should they...? and can't to see what happens with Willow and the performance XD and what's up with Kay's tattoo?REVIEW!***

And omg I decided I'd I back and read a few of my chapters, and they were the ones during the time he was full blown evil and I was like omg he had no idea what was in his future! It made me smile :)

Question: if someone asked you what this story was about, what would you tell them?

And sorry might not won't be able to update tomorrow! :(

And more on the award ceremony they're hosting later ;)

REVIEW!


	614. Chapter 614 Was and Is and Am

#Sterling's point of view

I looked at Lorry like she was crazy. Her dad was _Lord_ _Garmadon_. "Are you _trying_ to get me killed...?" Lorry muffled a laugh in her hand, but she wasn't able to muffle it after a second or two.

"I'm not _trying_ to get you killed," she told me. "My parents will probably be more unhappy with me than they will you," she said.

"Okay, Lorry? We were doing this when we were dating before we were engaged the _first _time." Lorry laughed.

"Yeah, well my parents don't know that."

"They knew you were pregnant when we were _engaged_." Lorry laughed.

"Yeah, except _everyone_ knew that," she laughed.

#October's point of view

Nate woke up in the morning feeling _awfully _sick. I woke up, my muscles so incredibly sore and achey after last night and probably from lack of sleep. I sat up on my hands and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes, and Nate woke up, and I could tell almost immediately something was wrong with him. He woke up in a wince. He tried to sit up, but I stopped him. "Don't sit up," I told him. "Lay back down." He listened to me, and I could tell he really wasn't making this up. "Do I need to go get Sarah?" He shook his head. "What's the matter?"

"My stomach and my head just _hurt_," he said. He nearly had tears in his eyes. I knew it probably had something to do with missing his sister. I sighed.

"Just try and go back to sleep, okay? I'll be back in a little bit." He barely nodded. I got up and was walking down the hallway when Wednesday came up to me. "Hey, Wednesday. What's up?"

"Where's my dad?" she asked me. I was scared that she was going to ask where her mom was next.

"I- I'm not sure," I said. "Why don't you go look for him?" She ran off. It's odd. Her hair has gone from her mother's gingerish red hair to almost an auburn. It's strange. I smiled though. One thing hadn't changed about her. Her green eyes are just like Sterling's. I kept walking, and Sarah came up to me.

"Lizzy's awake," she told me. I went to Lizzy's room, and I picked her up to pacify her and calm her. She rested her head on my shoulder and let out a long, tired sigh. I laughed.

"You tired?" I laughed as I rubbed her back. She sighed again. I laughed. "We need to take you to visit your grandparents sometime," I laughed. "And maybe even your great grandparents. Even I haven't met them yet," I said and laughed. Lizzy was about to fall asleep on my shoulder. When she did, I put her back in bed and pulled her blanket back over and got my iPad and went and sat out on the couch for a little while. Sterling was walking through.

"Why're you wearing Nate's shirt?" he asked in a laugh.

"I wear his socks _all _the_ time_," I laughed. "They're so much more comfortable than mine." Sterling laughed.

"Guess that explains why Lorry wears my sweatshirt all the time." We both laughed.

"Hey, Wednesday was looking for you," I told him. "And who named her?" I asked.

"Probably Amber. I don't think Wednesday likes her name."

"Maybe we should start calling her Friday," I said. "Everyone loves Friday." Sterling and I both laughed.

"Yeah, well, I call her Winky," he said and laughed.

"Winky?" I looked at him.

"I don't even remember how the two of us came up with it," he said. I laughed and looked back to my iPad. Sterling walked off to find Wednesday. Then he was meeting Lorry's parents tomorrow. Can't wait to hear the report on that. After a little while, I went back upstairs to check on Nate and make sure he was alright. I walked in and found him asleep on his stomach, his head flat on the mattress, and he had one of his headphones in his ear. I walked over to him and stroked his hair, and he opened his eyes.

"Hey," I said. "You alright?" He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said without looking at me. I sighed. He picked up his phone and unlocked it, and whatever he was listening to came up. I looked at it.

"Video Killed the Radio Star? Why're you listening to that?" I asked him. He buried his face in his arms like kids do on there desk when they fall asleep in class.

"It used to be my sister's favorite song..."

#Cole's point of view

Willow picked up her bow and put it to her strings and began to play with everyone else. She was totally sight reading everything. Avè smiled at her and began to sing. Everyone was a bit shocked at the three year old up on stage, and of course, they were all wondering where she came from. Avè was singing "Try" by Pink, and I thought back to the time she totally had "So What" drilled into my eardrums. I laughed at the memory. She would run around the Bounty sometimes _screaming_ it. Willow began running around the stage while somehow managing to play the violin.

"Gees. Calm down, Willow," I laughed to myself. At least she was having fun. I looked up at Avè, she waved to me, and I smiled. She hopped off stage when she was done, and she handed me her sunglasses.

"Hold these for me for when I'm done changing," she said.

"Why do you need to change and why do you need sunglasses?"

"So the paparazzi won't recognize me because I'm pretty sure someone just alerted them and told them I was here," she said, gave a sarcastic smile and ran off. Willow hopped off the stage, and I picked her up.

"You were really good!" I told her. She smiled.

"Thank you, Dah-dee," she said and laughed. I laughed at her.

"Why don't you go change, okay?" I set her down, and she ran off and zoomed right by Avè. "That was fast," I said and gave her her sunglasses.

"I'm trained," she laughed. "I practice. Concerts and stuff," she said. She looked back up at me. "Willow told you what kind of books she wants yet?" I shook my head and laughed.

"Willow loves to read _everything_," I told her. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms like she thought I was exaggerating a bit. "She's read _'Moby Dick.'_" She nodded.

"Yeah you're right." I laughed as Willow came running back out. Avè looked at her. "Gees, you're faster than I am!" she laughed.

"I'm a ninja," she said. "But you wanna know who's faster than I am?" Avè looked at her, scared of what she might say considering all the stuff she's said before. "Nike!" Avè looked at me like 'what...?' She looked back at Willow.

"Okay, first of all, I knew you knew Greek Mythology, I just didn't expect you to know who Nike is. Second of all, what's your element?" Willow raised an eyebrow. She was about to do _something_.

"Nightmare and illusions," she told her. Avè looked at me.

"Well that just sounds dark," she said and laughed. "What's her color?"

"A darkish purple," I laughed. She laughed and looked at Willow.

"What do you mean by illusions?"

"I'll _show you_ what I mean," she said. She went invisible.

"Okay, did that _really_ just happen?" I nodded.

"Yeah, pretty sure it did." Avè glanced at me, her hand went to her mouth, and her cheeks were red as she tried not blush and laugh.

"She pantsed you," she laughed behind her hand. I looked down and realized she had _just_ done that because I could hear her laugh. I pulled my pants back up and grabbed Willow, and she was laughing hysterically, and she turned visible. I picked her up and put her over my shoulder.

"Not funny," I told her while half tickling her to death.

"It seemed funny to Avè," Willow said. I tickled her again, and she began to laugh hysterically again. Avè was trying so hard not to laugh. Oh, Willow.

#Lloyd's point of view

I woke up at five in the morning, and I left Charlotte in her bed and went back to my own, feeling like she'd probably be fine since she hadn't woken up since I last went in there. I got back in bed next to Ashley, and she laughed. "You woke me up," she laughed tiredly.

"Oops, sorry," I said half sarcastically and laughed. Ashley laughed and pecked me on the lips. "What's up with you and only these _little_ kisses lately?" Ashley laughed at my question.

"What? Would you rather just sit here and make out with me?" she laughed. I laughed.

"You tell me," I laughed.

"You know, I'll think I'll just take that in as a yes," she laughed and kissed me again and again. The ocean outside began to glow again a little later, and I sat up and looked at it.

"Ashley, wake up," I said. "The ocean's glowing again," I told her. She sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and looked out at the ocean.

"Oh my gosh, you're right," she laughed. She jumped out of bed and ran out on deck to look at the moon jellyfish pushing themselves through the water. I walked out after her. She seemed to be intensely intrigued in the jellyfish. "Don't you ever wish you could be one of them? Just to be able to move through the sea like that?" she asked and looked at me. "Just be able to swim so freely?" she asked.

"You can fly, Ashley," I told her as she looked back to the jellyfish. She almost seemed to envy the glowing sea creatures.

"But the sky has limits, Lloyd. What does the water have?" I thought about it. "If you get too tired, you can just stop swimming, and you'll just- drift with the ocean," she said. "In the sky, you would fall."

#Kai's point of view

In the afternoon, when Cole and Willow got back, all the ninjas lined up next to each other, and one by one, did flips or cart wheels or handsprings off the deck and into the water. Alex's tail sprouted, and everyone began to have one question. Could you, with a fish tail, do spinjitzu? "Hey, you think you can do spinjitzu with your tail?" Cole asked Alex with a small laugh.

"Only one way to find out," she said. She submerged herself beneath the water, and she pulled it off, and I looked at her in awe. Her tail was gold and looked as if it were armored. It looked as if it were made of armor. Everyone couldn't believe it. It had to be one of the coolest things I've ever witnessed.

"That's so crazy weird," I said. "Yet so crazy cool." Everyone laughed. Alex held the end fin of her tail up out of the water and looked at it. It had to be one of the craziest things I've ever seen. I touched the fin, and it didn't even feel like a fish's tail anymore. "It feels like metal," I laughed. Alex laughed and kissed me for a second and looked back at her tail. "Is it heavy?" She shook her head.

"It's surprisingly light," she said. "I'd have to practice swimming with it, though." I laughed.

"We need to go visit our grandkids sometime," I said and laughed. Alex laughed.

"Well that was random," she laughed. "And thanks for making me feel old." Everyone laughed.

"What?" I laughed.

"Grandkids? That doesn't make you feel like an _old man_?" I laughed at Alex.

"It does," I laughed. "It really does." Alex laughed and kissed me again.

#Zane's point of view

Kay and I stayed in the water after everyone went back onboard, and Crissy ran outside on deck and laid on her stomach so she looked over the deck and into the water. "What are you doing?" she asked. We looked up at her.

"Why don't you jump out into the water?" I asked her.

"But Daddy, I'm in my suit," she said. She was in her ninja suit.

"So? Your element is mist. You must get used to a denser form of your element." She looked at me funnily.

"What does denser mean?"

"Never mind, Crissy. Just jump out into the water, you'll be fine," I told her. "I promise." She hesitantly looked down into the water.

"Crissy, do you trust Daddy?" Kay asked her. She nodded after a second. "Can you jump into the water?" She stood up, held her foot over the deck, and slipped, barely catching herself. She was crazy upset now. I got out of the water and went back on deck.

"Hey, it's alright. Calm down," I told her, and she hugged me and held onto my tightly. It had scared her. "Why don't you go and lay in bed for a little while to calm yourself down?" She nodded and ran off. Kay stood next to me.

"It really scared her, Zane," she said.

"I know," I said. "But where is there learning where there is no fear?"

#Lorry's point of view

The next day, it was time to go to my parents' house. Oh what fun. We got to my parents' house, I knocked on the door, and I love Sterling, I love him a lot, but I knew he was seriously about to screw _something_ up. "What if your parents don't like me?" he said. I looked at him even though he wasn't looking at me.

"Sterling, what dad would want you to date their daughter?" He shrugged his shoulders. I laughed.

"Clearly he doesn't care that you're dating me," he said. "Well- engaged..." I laughed.

"Okay, now listen, no kissing me in from of my dad, okay?" I told him.

"You are trying to kill me, aren't you?" I laughed. My mom answered the door. She smiled when she saw me.

"Lorry! It's so good to see you!" she said.

"Hey, Mom. This is Sterling... I'm pretty sure you've never met him before," I said. Sterling smiled and said hi hand shook my mom's hand. So far so good. She let us come inside. Sterling hit a vase and tried to catch it before it fell, and succeeded. Caught it just as it fell practically bouncing it back and forth on his hands. My mom had asked something he _had _tohave misunderstood.

"Oh, uh- yes, ma'am," he said as he put the vase back. I gave Sterling a look that said 'are you freaking kidding me?' He looked to my mom. "Oh, I'm sorry," Sterling said. "What was the question?" My mom just sort of turned and kept walking. I went up to Sterling.

"At first she meant it as a joke- but- she asked if it was true that you were a bad boy and if what Nate said about you last night after you told him he wasn't a guy was true..." I told him. Sterling half facepalmed. "_Yeah_..."

"Did she really say that...?" I nodded. Sterling shook his head at himself. We followed my mom.

"Hey, where's Dad?" I asked her.

"I'm right here." I turned.

"Dad!" I laughed and hugged him. "What's been going on in the Garmadon household?"

"Nothing much," he said.

"Has Lloyd been here recently?" I asked. My dad laughed.

"Recently enough." I laughed. My dad took a glance at Sterling and looked at me. "Lorry, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked me as he got up. Sterling and I looked at each other, and I got up and followed my dad. "Lorry, listen. He seems like a very nice young man, but- Lorry, what do you _see_ in him?"

"I see a lot more than most people dad, and I- you can't get us to break _up_," I told him.

"Lorry, how do you know that he's the right person for you?"

"Because I love him, Dad!"

"Lorry, do you _really_ want to spend the rest of your life with this boy?"

"_Yes_, Dad! I do!"

"Why?"

"Because I- I just- I don't know, Dad! Why did Mom want to spend the rest of her life with you!?" That might've come out a bit wrong...

"Because she saw the good in me," he told me. "But he's still just a trouble maker, and I think you know that."

"I do know he's a trouble maker, Dad!"

"How?" Then it just came out of my mouth.

"I'm _pregnant_, Dad!"

***REVIEW! Or else... And oh shoot... And lol smooth move Sterling... And lol Willow! And aaawww Nate :( feel better soon :( REVIEW!***

Question: if you could tell or ask or give Sterling and Lorry one piece of advice about_anything_, what would it be? (I'll share the most amazing/funny responses in the next chapter and give you credit XD)

REVIEW!


	615. Chapter 615 Envy?

#Lorry's point of view

I could _not _believe I just said that. My dad looked back at me. "You _what_?"

"Dad, I-"

"What were you _thinking_, Lorry!?"

"I- I don't know, Dad, I- I-" what excuse did I have? My dad sighed and looked away from me. "I'm pregnant with quadruplets, Dad," I told him almost with sadness and sorriness in my voice. My dad looked back to me, but his visage and the look in his eyes were solemn.

"Lorry, take Sterling and leave. I don't even have an interest in meeting him anymore," he said and looked away from me. My mouth opened to say something, but I didn't say anything. I turned around and found Sterling and my mom getting along actually quite well. Sterling immediately recognized the way I was acting as soon as I set foot in the room.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked me.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"What's the matter, Lorry?" my mom asked, confused.

"Why don't you go ask Dad?" I looked at Sterling. "Come on, Sterling. Let's go." Sterling looked at my mom and shook her hand and told her it was nice meeting her, and we left.

"What happened?" Sterling asked me.

"Told him I was pregnant and told me to just leave."

#October's point of view

Nate rarely got out of bed yesterday. I feel _awful_ for him. He was abused and beaten as a child, he lost his sister to cancer, and this is the second baby I've lost. In the morning, he still didn't want to get out of bed. I walked into our room and found him asleep on his stomach with his head flat against the mattress again. I stroked his hair again, and he turned his head away from me. "You need to get out of bed, Nate. You were rarely up yesterday," I told him.

"I don't wanna get up, October," he told me.

"I know, Nate," I said. "But Lizzy wants to see you," I laughed. He laughed and looked at me. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and closed his eyes again, but he continued to talk to me.

"You know, I remember back when I first started dating you, everywhere I went, people would ask me 'aren't you the one dating the queen?'" I couldn't help but to laugh. "And then after we broke up for about a week or two and got back together, I remember my sister began talking about how pretty and nice the queen was," he said and laughed. "I remember I was in church one time and the minister said 'stand up and greet the people around you' and the only thing people would ask me was 'you're the one dating the queen, aren't you?'" I laughed. Nate looked at me. "And the only thing I thought was 'we're sixteen it's not like we're getting married.'" I laughed and got in bed next to him. "And I'd go to the hospital to visit my sister and I'd tell her 'hey, Lizzy, I'm dating the queen' and she'd say 'Nate, you're _such_ a _liar_!'" he said in a high pitched voice. I laughed and kissed him. I could see he was feeling better already. I looked at him.

"Please get out of bed now?" I laughed and pecked him on the lips more than once. He laughed.

"Fine," he laughed and kissed me again. "I'll get out of bed." I laughed and got up, and he got up after me. We walked down the hallway, and Sarah was in the living room, and Lizzy was standing and trying to teach and push herself to walk. She's only ten months old. Then she saw Nate when we walked in, and she threw her hands up in the air and smiled. She tried to take a step towards Nate, but she fell. She began to whimper, and she reached for Nate. He laughed and picked her up. She smiled at him and rested her head against his shoulder. Nate laughed. It was Lizzy's way of giving hugs. I laughed and looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, do you know where Sammie is?"

"I think one of the guards are out walking her at the moment."

"Oh okay awesome," I laughed. I looked back to Nate and Lizzy. "Next thing you'll know she'll be saying her first word," I said and kissed him. Nate laughed. Looking at the two of them together is like nothing else. Father and daughter. Nothing is better.

#Cole's point of view

Willow better keep her yap shut about yesterday. I love my daughter, I love her a lot, but she can be a serious troublemaker. We were sitting and talking about the greatest movie quotes of all time. "Okay, how about this?" Jay said and stood up and with his thumb and index finger, made a gun and pointed it at me. "You feelin' lucky, punk?" Everyone laughed, and then Jay kept going on and on.

"Jay, we get it," I said, but he knew he was getting on our nerves. "Jay. Jay. Jay!" Terra started laughing.

"What we've got here is- _failure _to communicate. Some man- you _just can't_ reach. So you get what we had here last week, which is the way he wants it. Well, he gets it. And I don't like it anymore than you men," she said, imitating the person almost perfectly. Everyone started laughing.

"No one puts Bebe in the corner!" Alex said. This was great. Willow walked in and sighed.

"Really, guys? Everyone knows that the number one movie quote ever given was 'My momma always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get.'" I stared at Willow, dumbfounded.

"Willow, you've never even _seen_ that movie."

"Hey, don't get me started, okay?" I just looked at Willow.

"How did we end up with a daughter so smart...?" Willow stared at me.

"Maybe because a double negative equals a positive?"

"Willow!" Willow just laughed. "Go to your room," I said and let out a small laugh.

"Fine, but tomorrow morning, I'll be quoting Shakespeare. You just wait," she said as she disappeared backwards down the hallway. I turned back to the group.

"Well I'm screwed," I said. Terra laughed.

"No kidding..." All of the girls had gone to bed before the guys had that night, and I walked into our room and found Terra standing up against the wall with her phone at her ear, and she was talking to someone. I walked up to her, and she kissed me when it wasn't her turn to talk. She pulled off of me to respond to whoever it was on the phone. "Can't we just talk about this tomorrow...? Alright, bye," she said and hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My sister," she said as she threw her phone over my shoulder, landing on the bed.

"What did _she_ want?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Terra laughed and sighed.

"_More_ legal trouble." I laughed.

"Of course," I said. "Shocker." Terra laughed and kissed me. She kissed me slowly, wanting to make it last, we weren't in any rush. We had nowhere to be. I looked at her. "You're really tense," I told her and put my hand on her shoulder and my other on her cheek. "Loosen up and relax," I told her. She let out a heavy sigh and buried her head in my chest. I stood and stroked her hair, feeling her slowly become less and less tense. When she had finally relaxed herself, she looked back up to me and kissed me again, kissing me even slower and more lingeringly than before. I've never kissed anyone quite like this before. No one's ever kissed me like this before.

#Kai's point of view

When I went to bed, Alex was still awake and on her phone. "Hey," I said so she knew I was there.

"Hey," she said. "Scarlett has a baby due in a week," she said.

"Have you been talking to her?"

"I'm texting her right now," Alex said.

"Does she know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," Alex said. "I don't know what they're naming it."

"Has Scarlett's boyfriend even asked her about marriage yet?" Alex shook her head.

"Don't think so."

"What did she say his name was? And how old is he?"

"Ethan. He's twenty one," Alex told me. I sat down next to her, and she put her phone down to look at me.

"And how old's our daughter?"

"Nineteen..." Alex and I looked at each other and laughed. She put her hand on my cheek. "You know how old I was when I married you?"

"...Nineteen," I said.

"You know how old I was when I came aboard this ship?"

"...Nineteen."

"You know how old I was when I found out I was going to have the twins?"

"...Nineteen."

"You know how old I was when I realized I was in love?" I laughed, Alex smiled.

"Nineteen." She smiled and kissed me.

"You know me so well," she teased and kissed me again. I smiled.

"I love you," I said before she kissed me again.

"I love you too," she laughed and kissed me.

"And you're the one fire inside me that will never go out."

#Lloyd's point of view

I went to bed and found Ashley on her stomach, and she looked to be asleep. I got into bed next to her. "I've been thinking, Lloyd," she said as she stared out at the moon. She was awake.

"About what?"

"Exactly why I was so upset when I saw you and Amber," she said and let out a small laugh.

"And why is it that you were so upset?" I asked her.

"Because I love you, Lloyd," Ashley laughed and sighed. "And I think it wasn't until right then at that moment out memory had been wiped," she said. It made sense. "Maybe yours was wiped as soon as she put you under her spell, but-" Ashley stopped to laugh. She looked at me. "And you- you're right," she said. "You were right. It wasn't your fault." I smiled at Ashley, and she smiled back. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, Ashley. But I think it matters more that you know that _I_ love _you _after all that I've screwed up." Ashley smiled and laughed.

"Of course I know you love me, Lloyd. You tell me all the time."

"If I didn't tell you, would you know?" Ashley looked at me, her eyes smiling.

"You know I _would_." I smiled and kissed Ashley as I did, pulling her closer and closer into me. I woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Ashley wasn't with me. I looked out the window and saw the glowing sea. She was probably out on deck again. I got out of bed, almost tired of Ashley doing this, but I knew how she envied the stinging sea creatures. I saw her through the window staring down with admiration at the jellyfish. I sighed and opened the door to the deck, and I had frightened Ashley, and she lost her balance. She fell over the side of the deck and into the sea with the jellyfish.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! Oh shoot! She fell into the ocean with a ton of _jellyfish_! And Lorry's dad is so going to get Sterling later... REVIEW!***

The best response to the question in the previous chapter had to be from ninjagosilverninja1:

Quit breeding like rabbits!

And omg I have this app where you can look up the meaning of names and stuff and it'll tell you the name's popularity, and I looked up Lizzy's name since she's Nate and October's daughter

The meaning of her name was 'God's promise' and I was like aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww!

Question: I know this changes all the time, so I'm asking again... What has been the _most_ _shocking _in this story so _far_?

REVIEW!


	616. Chapter 616 And Now?

#Lloyd's point of view

"Ashley!" I screamed. I ran over and looked over the side of the deck. I couldn't see her even in the glow of the fish. Alex came running out and looked over the side of the deck.

"Did she just fall in there?" she asked.

"Yes!" Alex dove into the water. "Are you _crazy_!?" Alex got back out of the water before Ashley did, her mermaid tail hanging over the deck.

"I don't see her," she said, trying to catch her breath. I took one look into the ocean, the jellyfish pushing through the water, and I dove in. I felt needles all over my body, and I cringed. I swam through the jellyfish, but when I tried to avoid one pair of tentacles, I ran into another. It was _painful_. Moon jellyfish aren't know for painful stings, but I could tell you differently. I kept swimming down further and further. The water was _freezing, _andthefarther

I got, the colder it got. I saw Ashley. She was drifting to the bottom of the ocean to the sand, practically unconscious. The pressure of the sea was coming crashing down on my chest. My lungs were about to go on autopilot. I grabbed Ashley's hand and yanked her towards me, and I strived to get my feet on the sand to push myself up to the surface of the water and through the stinging creatures. My mouth opened, and water came into my mouth, but I couldn't let it into my lungs. I swam and pushed, telling myself not to let water through my airways. I began to swim through the jellyfish, stinging me everywhere they touched. I pushed myself over the surface of the water, gasping for air. Alex was no longer on deck. I climbed up on deck and laid Ashley down, and she began to cough up water.

"Ashley! Are you okay!?" I asked frantically. She continued to cough, and I picked her up bridal style and carried her back inside. Everyone was there in the living room, and they began asking if she was alright. "It's okay. She's fine," I told them. I carried her back to our room as she coughed, and I put a towel around her shoulders and set her down on the floor up against the wall, and she continued to cough. "Where'd they sting you the worst?" I asked her.

"My legs," she coughed. I took the bottom of her sweatpants and tried to push it up, but she jerked her leg away. "Don't."

"Ashley, what's wrong? I'm trying to help you." She shook her head. I took her ankle and pushed her sweatpants up to her knee, and she knew it was too late to yank away. I saw not just the stings the jellyfish had given her, but what the scientists had. There were bruises up and down her leg, and there was a thin scar reaching from her ankle up and even past her knee on the side of her leg. "Ashley, is- is this what you didn't want me to see?" She pulled her knee back up closer to her. She nodded without looking at me. "Why...?"

"Because, I- I don't know, Lloyd..."

"Are you just uncomfortable about it?" She nodded after a second. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, Ashley." She looked back at me, and I leaned into her and softly kissed her for a second before I pulled off of her for a second and looked into her eyes, and I kissed her again. Her leg she had pulled to her chest was the only thing separating us, and she put her leg down and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again and again. She knows I don't want her to feel uncomfortable around me. She shouldn't.

#Kai's point of view

In the morning, I felt something hitting my face. It felt like a little hand, and I opened my eyes to see Blake sitting there and laughing and smacking my face with his hand. Alex was laughing at him. "Hey, Buddy," I laughed. Blake laughed and leaned down and rested his head against mine. Babies' way of giving hugs. I laughed. "What a sweet boy," I laughed. Alex laughed. I sat up and pulled Blake onto my lap, and Alex pecked me on the lips. "Is Ashley okay after last night?"

"Yeah, she's got a few stings but she's fine." I smiled and Alex kissed me again. "Oh, and Sterling texted me this morning and said he had something to tell us."

"What's that?"

"Not sure. It's probably nothing," she said and pecked me on the lips one last time. She sat down next to me on the edge of the bed, and we put Blake on the floor, and he began to try to take a few steps and fell over. We laughed and he got right back up and tried again. Alex rested her head on my shoulder and laughed. I smiled. Her smile is like the sunshine overlooking a summer breeze. Nothing's better.

#Jay's point of view

Cindy _still doesn't believe us_. We keep telling her she's going to have twin siblings, and she still doesn't believe us. She says stuff like 'I'll have twin siblings the day I'm human' or 'the day she has twins is the day I go back to the _orphanage_.' She ran away from the orphanage on her own.

"That can be arranged," I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Fine. If she's having twins, what're you naming them?"

"We don't know the gender of them yet," I said. "It's too soon to find out." She laughed.

"You should name one 'bad' and the other one 'liar.'" I glared at her. She laughed. "Good luck telling Uncle Kai about this one. Even though you're lying..."

"I will show you a picture!"

"How could you show me a picture if they haven't even been born yet?"

"It's like an X ray," I told her. She laughed.

"I'd like to see _this_."

#October's point of view  
We had moved back into the other side of the castle since all the burn damage had been repaired. I was half laying, half sitting on the couch with my head on Nate's shoulder, and I was falling asleep. Sarah walked in. "October, someone's at the door," she told me. I got up and went downstairs to the door, and Lorry's mom was there.

"Hi, Misako! It's so good to see you," I said. "How's everything been?"

"Everything's been quite nice," she said. "And how have things been here at the castle?"

"They've been getting better," I laughed. She laughed.

"Is Lorry here?"

"Step inside, I'll go look for her." She did, and I ran upstairs. Just so you know, we have more than one living room in the castle. I found she and Sterling sleeping together on the couch, and I rolled my eyes and let out a small laugh. I walked over and put my hand on Lorry's shoulder. "Lorry, wake up. Your mom's here to see you." Both of them tediously woke up. Sterling woke up and sat up, and Lorry got up to go to see her mom. I looked at my brother. "How on earth are we brother and sister?" I asked. Sterling laughed.

"I don't know, how the hell are we twins?" he laughed.

"I don't think I can answer that," I said. Sterling laughed. I sat down next to him on the opposite side of the couch. "How many times has Lorry been pregnant?" I laughed.

"Five," he said.

"Five...?"

"This her fifth."

"Nice, Sterling."

"Hey, two of them didn't even make it."

"Three out of five did."

"And one of that three- well, the twins..." I understood what he was talking about. It wasn't really a laughing matter.

"True. So five times?"

"Five to _your_ knowledge." I laughed. Sterling looked at me. "Are you ever going to try and have a second kid again?" he asked. I sighed.

"I don't know, Sterling. It seems too soon right now. I'm just- still torn after losing Griffin."

"Understandable," Sterling said. I started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You and Lorry breed like rabbits," I laughed.

"Okay, now that's where I prefer the term dog over rabbit." I laughed a bit harder.

"Why?" I laughed. "Rabbits are so much cuter," I laughed.

"Exactly my point." I laughed. "And when my teachers called me a dog, I told them I preferred the term shark." I laughed even harder.

"Sterling, what would your teachers say to you?"

"My science teacher hated on me all the time, and my literature teacher commented on how cute my kids are." I laughed.

"Did she really?" He nodded. I laughed.

#Lorry's point of view

I walked downstairs and found my mom there waiting for me. "Hey, Mom," I said tiredly.

"Hey," she said, "you seem really tired."

"I was just asleep," I told her.

"Okay, Lorry- your dad and I- we're just worried about you," she told me. I sighed. "Lorry, Sterling, he- he seems like a nice person, but- Lorry, he doesn't seem to be a good influence."

"Are you telling me I shouldn't _marry him_?"

"Well- Lorry, we- well- yes," she admitted. My mouth opened to say something hateful, but I wouldn't let myself. "Lorry, you were pregnant at sixteen because of him, and- we're just worried about you."

"Mom, I _know_ I was pregnant at sixteen, but- it wasn't just his fault, Mom! It was _mine_ as _well_!" She didn't look at me. "I mean- yes, Sterling conceived them, but- I was part of it," I told her. My mom looked at me.

"I get that Lorry, but- your father and I just want what's best for you."

"If you want what's best for me, then let me make my _own_ decisions," I said. "Even if Sterling and I did break our engagement _again_, it wouldn't stop us from doing anything we've already done." My mom sighed. She looked at me.

"That boy loves you too much, Lorry," she told me.

"And I love him too much as well. I'm not letting him go just as he won't let me go. I don't _want_ to go." My mom sighed and put her hand to her forehead, not looking at me. "And I know that the thought of me getting older is scary," I said. "But even I have to face my own fears." My mom looked at me.

"Your dad wants to talk to you and Sterling both," she told me. "I'll talk to you later." My mom left, and I had a total nervous breakdown. I felt my back hit the wall, my hands over my face as I slid down to the ground and began to silently cry. Sterling walked in and saw me. He sat next to me, not even needing to ask what was going on. I sat and cried on his shoulder as he held me. This is why I love Sterling so much.

If only my dad could see Sterling with Ash. Then he'd change his mind. Sterling may be an idiot sometimes, he may be bipolar, we may be teenagers, he may drink, and he may have hooked up with every other girl in the eighth grade, but he's changed so incredibly much. He died and came back as a new person. He may have been like that once, but the truth is, he's actually a wonderful father to the kids, and the kids love him. Ash doesn't even fall asleep unless his dad is holding him.

#Cole's point of view

I walked into our room and found Terra sitting on the bed on her phone, and she didn't seem super happy, but I didn't say anything. "Hey," I said so she knew I was there as I put my jacket up after taking Willow to see her grandfather.

"How have things been with Avè?" I looked at her.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She stood up and walked over to me and looked at me. "What's the matter?" Her hand came back and across my face, and she walked out as I regained my balance. "Terra!" What was that for!? I looked over and saw her phone on the bed. I picked it up and saw Google News. I scrolled down until I came across a picture of Avè and I, and I read the caption before looking at the picture.

"Has another one of Ninjago's favorites become a _cheater_?" Then I looked at the picture. It was when Avè was talking to me while giving me her sunglasses. It looked like I was about to kiss her! Now what!?

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooohh smooth move Cole now you're in some _serious_ trouble... And is Lorry going to slip her ring off her finger again...? When are Jay and Nya going to tell Kai about the twins? Will Cindy _ever_ believe them? And let's hope Ashley is okay... And will October and Nate ever try to have a second child again, or are they just going to leave it at Lizzy? REVIEW!***

Question: who's your favorite parent and child together?

REVIEW!


	617. Chapter 617 Good the Great and the Ugly

#Cole's point of view

This was just _fantastic_. I couldn't imagine what was going on with Avè now. She was probably having an argument with her fiancee. Me? Things were _not_ looking so great with my wife. I set Terra's phone back down and walked out into the hallway. "Terra, what was that for!?" I saw her walk outside onto the deck, not listening to a word I was saying. "Terra!" I walked out on deck, and she turned around and slapped me even harder.

"If you're cheating on me Cole then just say it!"

"I'm _not cheating_ on you, Terra! It isn't what it looks like!"

"Nothing's what it seems, Cole! I can't believe the _paparazzi_, I can't believe _Willow_, I can't believe _anyone_, and I can't believe _you_!" Before I could say anything to her, she just took off. I turned around and saw Willow scurry away from the window. I huffed and my hand slid down my face. My daughter just saw _all_ of that.

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry and I fell asleep on the couch again, and it would've been bad if October had let Lorry's mom come look for us when she came to see her. Lorry fell asleep with her head in my shoulder and my arms tightly around her. She snuggled in closer to me and put an arm around my neck. I knew we couldn't just sleep all day, but I wished we could. I loved to just lay with Lorry. I began to wonder about the quads and wonder if any of them would actually be _born_. Wednesday walked in. "Daddy, what're you doing?" she asked. I knew she wanted me to get up.

"Sleeping," I said, still three fourths asleep. Wednesday laughed.

"Daddy you're always asleep," she laughed and walked away. I laughed at Wednesday. Lorry laughed at me.

"She's just like you," she laughed. "Like father like daughter."

"Be quiet," I said. She laughed and looked at me.

"You know, I can't wait until our kids are in high school. Because then I can bug Melody and Harmony about boys all the time," she said. I laughed.

"Really? Cause I can wait to have the talk with Ash." Lorry laughed.

"Is this going to be like one of those 'like father like son' things?" she laughed.

"Is this going to be like one of those 'like mother like daughter' things?" I asked. "Oh, wait... Let me think about that... Nope." Lorry laughed. "Because my daughter's are gonna know that if one boy lays a single _finger_ on them, I'm gonna kill em." Lorry laughed. "And Ash just better not have a pregnant girlfriend or _he's_ going to be killed." Lorry laughed and buried her head in my shoulder. I laughed at her and thinking about how our kids were going to turn out as teenagers.

#October's point of view

I walked into our room and found Nate laughing at something on his phone. "What's so funny?" I asked as I took my jacket off.

"So, some people are having this discussion online about this thing where these guys put these patches on their stomach, and it gives off shocks or something that causes the stomach muscles to tighten and it's supposed to simulate labor," he laughed. I laughed at how ridiculous it sounded.

"Are you serious?" I laughed.

"Yeah, you used to have to go somewhere to do it because they had to hook you up to this machine, but now they can just put patches on your stomach and do it." He looked at me, and I could tell by the look in his eyes exactly what he was thinking.

"_Oh_ no. You are _not_ trying it."

"Why?" he laughed.

"It is _painful_. I don't even get why you would _want_ to do something that stupid."

"Just to show you how much I love you," he laughed. I laughed at him.

"How long does it last?"

"How long _can_ labor last?"

"The longest I've ever heard of was four months," I said.

"Okay, well- not _that_ long."

"Most contractions last about a week."

"I'll go for three days and that's _it_," he said. I laughed.

"I _dare_ you." He smiled.

"Challenge: _Accepted_." I laughed. He has _no_ idea what he's getting himself into.

#Cole's point of view

I was sitting in our room, my face in my hands, and I heard the door open and shut. I looked up to see Terra standing up and leaning against the door. "I didn't mean to slap you earlier," she said. "And I'm sorry." She sat down next to me and crossed her legs. "I just- I don't know, Cole."

"I understand why you slapped me," I told her. "I just need you to know that this is the paparazzi's job and it's _never_ what it looks like." Terra looked down and away from me. "But I know it upset you and I can understand why. _I'm_ sorry." She looked back up at me. "I would _never_ cheat on you, Terra, and you _know_ that."

"I know_..._"she admitted and put her hands to her face.

"I love you, Terra," I told her. She looked at me.

"I love you too," she told me and sighed, clearly unhappy with herself.

"You know I love you a lot, right?" She faintly smiled. "And I wouldn't give you up for any other woman in the world?" She smiled a little bit more. "That I'd take a bullet for you?" She let out a small laugh. "And I'm glad we had Willow?" She laughed. I smiled at her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "And I forgive you?"

"And I forgive you?" We both laughed. Terra kissed me and laid down, pulling me down on top of her, and she smiled and kissed me again. She looked at me. "Oh my god I'm so tired let's just go to sleep," she said and the two of us laughed. I kissed her one last time before we went to sleep. In the middle of the night, I heard the door to our bedroom open, and I woke up and sat up on my elbows. It was Willow. You could tell she had hesitated to come over here like how you hesitate to knock on your parents door in the middle of the night and then wonder if you regret doing it after you do.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her when I saw her misty eyes. She fled back to her room. "I'll be back in a little bit," I told Terra and stood up and walked down to Willow's room and opened her door with a soft knock as I did. She was laying in bed crying. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her as I shut her door. I sat down next to her on the edge of her bed. "Can you look at me?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because it's my fault," she cried.

"What's your fault, Willow?"

"Everything!" she sobbed. She sat up and hugged me, and I held her. "I'm sorry, Daddy," she cried. "I'm really really really sorry!"

"Willow, I don't even know what you're _talking_ about," I told her.

"It's my fault that you and Mommy are fighting! It's all my fault!" she cried.

"Willow, that is _not_ your fault."

"I'm so sorry I've been such a bad daughter, Daddy," she whimpered.

"Willow, you _haven't_ _been_ a bad daughter."

"Yes I have!" she cried. "And I'm sorry! I- I thought it would just be f- funny to have a s- smart mouth for a little while b- because I- I-"

"Hey, don't get yourself all worked up, Willow," I told her as I stroked her hair.

"And now it's my fault you and Mommy are fighting!"

"Willow, that's _not_ your fault. I promise you it's not."

"But I've caused you so much trouble," she cried. "And now I just feel like a horrific person! I feel like I used to _have_ character but now I just _feel_ like one," she sobbed.

"_Willow_, do _not_ say stuff like that about yourself. You _do_ have character. That's what makes you you, and I love you so much for it." Willow hugged me tighter. It was like she was afraid of losing me.

"I don't want you to not love me anymore, Daddy," she whimpered. I looked at her.

"Willow, I'm _never _going to stop loving you. And I never want you to feel that way." She hugged me even tighter.

"I love you, Daddy," she said as she squeezed tears through her eyelids.

"I love you too, Willow." I sat and held her and stroked her hair as she cried the rest of it out. "Why don't you lay down and try to go back to sleep?" I asked her.

"Will you stay in here with me?" she asked, sounding a bit like whimper still.

"You know I will," I told her. I laid down next to Willow, and she cried a little bit. I felt something beneath her pillow, and I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a book. I waved the book back and forth in the dim moonlight to see the gold letters on the cover. "Willow, what's this?" I asked her.

"The Bible," she said, still crying a bit. I smiled and looked at her.

"It's a good book to read," I told her. I put it back under her pillow and laid back down, and Willow cradled herself back in my arms.

#Zane's point of view

In the morning, I woke up and decided to just go ahead and ask Kay about her tattoo. I sat up on my hands and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. Kay woke up. "Hey, what time is it?" she asked tiredly.

"I think it's around ten or so." She buried her face in her arms. "Can I ask you something?" She looked at me.

"What's that?" she asked, still about a quarter asleep.

"I saw you had a tattoo on your ankle the other night. Why?" She sat up and pulled her leg with the tattoo on its ankle close to her. It was half the yin yang symbol. She looked at it.

"It's been there for as long as I can remember," she said. "And I've remembered for a long time."

"So- you didn't make the decision to get it?" She pursed her lips and shook her head. It was the darker side of the yin yang symbol. "Do you remember anything about your parents?"

"Everything _but_ that," she said as she looked at it. "I like to keep it covered up most of the time. I don't like it much."

"Why?"

"Because it's permanent ink on my skin. It follows me everywhere I go. It's something that doesn't leave. That doesn't ever go away. It's worse than having a song stuck in your head for just a week. Instead it's there for life. The ink runs in your veins..."

#Jay's point of view

Nya and I talked about it, and now was just the time to go ahead and tell Kai. We walked into the living room where everyone sat. "Um- we- I- I have something to tell you guys." Kai gave me a strange sort of look. "Nya- Nya's carrying twins."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh gees Kai's gonna kill him... and names and genders for the quads? and LOL Nate you're screwed... I shall laugh XD but yay Terra and Cole are all good! for now... And aaww Willow :( REVIEW!***

Question: What was the saddest moment in the entire story? The sweetest?

REVIEW!


	618. Chapter 618 Fight Fault Guilty

#Jay's point of view

Kai wasn't looking so happy. "I am going to _get_ you, Jay." I started running, and I could hear Kai behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Maybe it was just to scare myself and get my adrenaline going, or maybe it was just to see the expression on his face. I kept running and running and running and I flew trough the door and out on to the deck. I felt fire be whipped at me, and I turned around, focusing the energy of the clouds and sky into my hands, and I shot lightning at Kai. My lightning met his fire, and it caused it to go everywhere. An electric fire. The flames were blue and licking the windows and the wood of the ship. Alex stormed out onto the deck just before we threw elements at each other again. She did this strange thing with her hands, stepped between just as we let go of fire and lightning and released it at each other, and she held her hands out, blowing our own fire back at us, and we flew to opposite sides of the deck. I hit the side of the deck and bounced back to the ground, and Kai hit the wall. We painfully stood up as Alex began to yell at us.

"I am _SO over_ this!" she yelled. "Kai, you need to learn to control your temper!" She looked at me. "And you don't have to fight back, Jay! You two are acting ridiculous!" We stood back up, but she put her hands out and blew us back down, knocking us off our feet. "Stay down!" She was really not happy. "If I see _one_ more fight on this ship, I'm not going to be happy, and _no_ one will." With that, she stormed back inside. Kai glared at me and gave me the look that said 'I'll get you later.'

#October's point of view

Nate got the patches put on his stomach, and I think he's just crazy. He came home, and I looked at him. "You didn't _really_ just get those patches put on your stomach, did you?" He laughed and lifted his shirt up a little bit. I rolled my eyes. "You're insane."

"It doesn't hurt that bad," he told me.

"Oh, you just wait. The pain gets 33x worse." That made him a bit nervous.

"It _does_?"

"That's only three percent of the pain you're going to experience," I laughed. He face palmed. I laughed. About an hour passed, and Nate was laying face down on the couch with his face in his arms. I laughed and sat next to him. "Hurt yet?" I laughed. He cringed at the pain.

"Gaaagh!" He held his stomach. I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. I stroked his hair to try and make him feel better.

"You know you don't have to do this, right? Can't you just take the patches off?"

"I am doing this because I love you." I laughed.

"I already know you love me, Nate," I laughed. "Now this is enough. It's only going to get worse and worse over the next three days." He winced again.

His voice sounded monotone and tired. "Oh my god I am never getting you pregnant again."

"Like I said, you don't _have_ to do this."

"It hurts soooooo baaaaaaaaaddddddddd."

"That's what I told you before you decided to do something this stupid."

"How do women get _through_ this?" he asked painfully.

"_Not easily_."

"_Why_ would you _want_ to do something _this painful_?" I laughed.

"It's just one of the many things mothers do for love," I laughed.

"Oooh my gooooddd I am so sorry I ever made you go through this," he said with pain in his voice. I stroked his hair and tried to comfort him because I knew he wasn't giving this one up.

#Sterling's point of view

I woke up the next morning with Lorry's head on my chest, and I smiled at the fact that still to this day, I held her in my arms. I've known this girl since I was fourteen. Did we get along at fourteen? No... She would always see me in the hallways or even in class making out with some girl I didn't even know, and I knew _exactly_ what she was thinking. 'That is _never_ going to be me.' Well guess what? We've done worse, Lorry. I was the most promiscuous person in the eighth grade. I regret it _entirely_ now. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and got up without disturbing Lorry much. She woke up to readjust herself since I was no longer there for her to rest on. I got up and got dressed even though I wanted to just lay in bed with Lorry, but I left her alone since I knew she probably wasn't feeling well. I walked downstairs and went into the triplets room, not super shocked to find that Ash was the only one of the three to be awake. He saw me and reached for me. I picked him up and set him on the floor, and he followed me out of the room. I shut the door quietly so whatever noise went on in the castle wouldn't disturb Melody and Harmony. Ash reached back up to me again, and I laughed and picked him up. He began trying to eat my dog tags. "Hey, don't eat those," I laughed and took the chain out of his mouth. "If you're hungry I'll just feed you food."

"ABAAAaaaAH!" I laughed.

"Come on, Buddy. Let's find you something you can eat," I laughed. I walked into the kitchen with him and set him down on the floor so he could walk around. "You're going to have to show me where what you want is," I said. We had trained him to do this. Babies can understand more than you think. He blinked at me for a second. I raised my eyebrows at him. He started walking to a cabinet, and he put his hand on it. He reached for the knob until he had a handle on it and gave it a slight tug to open it. He reached for a box and clamped it in between his hands and tried to pull it down. I laughed and walked over to help him. I kneeled down beside him and took it out of the cabinet, opened it, and gave him the cracker he wanted. "Good job, Buddy," I told him. He stood up and began to walk around again. I smiled. I picked him up and put him down next to me on the couch, and he got tired after a little bit, and he rested his head on my stomach, and I laughed. "You tired?" I laughed. He sighed as his eyes shut. I laughed and rubbed his back as he fell asleep.

#Lorry's point of view

I woke up and got dressed and went out into the living room just to find Ash asleep on Sterling. He loves his daddy. I smiled. "Why does he fall asleep on you all the time?" I laughed. Sterling looked up at me and laughed.

"Not a clue," he said and looked back down at him. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He looked at me. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little bit nauseous," I told him and crossed my arms over my stomach. I couldn't help but to think that in less than a year, maybe even sooner, that at least one of the quadruplets would be so dearly attached to Sterling. Ash began to wake up, and he didn't want to go back to sleep. He woke up and saw me.

"Muh-mah!" I laughed. Sterling set him on the floor, and he began walking around.

"Ash, who's this?" I asked him and showed him a picture of Sterling.

"DAH DAH!" he screamed and threw his hands up into the air. Sterling and I both laughed.

"Good job," I told Ash and found a picture of him. I showed it to him. "Who's this?"

"Behy- bee." Sterling and I laughed.

"Good job, Buddy," I laughed. I looked at Sterling and kissed him. "Love you," I told him and kissed him again.

"Love you too," he told me and kissed me. I looked back at Ash. He couldn't look _any_ more like his father.

#Cole's point of view

I woke up with Willow still with me, and she was snuggled up close to me, and what she said last night still gets me. It's like when you pull a muscle, and it hurts the worst in the morning. I got up without disturbing Willow and saw it was around nine. I walked into our room and found Terra asleep half on her stomach, half on her side. I slipped in next to her, and she pecked me on the lips more than once. "Hey'd you hear the fight that Jay and Kai were having?" she asked me.

"No, why?"

"Just curious if you knew what is was about. I was too tired to get out of bed to see what was going on," she half mumbled being half asleep. I pulled Terra in closer to me, and I was already half asleep again. "What was Willow so upset about last night?" she asked me.

"It was nothing," I lied. "Just a bad dream."

#Lloyd's point of view

When I woke up, Ashley wasn't with me. It worried me for a second, but I sat up and saw her in the bathroom sitting on the floor up against the wall and pressing a cloth against her leg. "Hey, you alright?" I asked as I got up. I walked in and sat across from her up against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My stings just hurt, that's all."

"You got stung on a scar, I can see why," I told her. She smiled at me and looked back to her scarred and stung leg. I looked at the stings on my arms. They weren't near as bad as the ones Ashley had. They weren't near as _big_. "Gees this is _all_ my fault." Ashley looked up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I scared you, and I caused you to lose your balance," I said.

"Lloyd, how would you have avoided that? How _could_ you have?"

"I don't know, Ashley! I- I just- wish _I_ had been more careful!"

"Lloyd, it _wasn't_ your fault. I will tell you a _ton_ of things that _are_ and _aren't_ your fault, and that's just one of those things that _aren't_!"

"Then what are the things that _are_ my fault?"

"Our kids are both your fault and mine. That good enough for ya?" I looked at the floor. "And it's _not_ your fault that I took a swim with the jellyfish." I looked up to Ashley and both of us faintly laughed. "And I'm happy I fell in love with you and I'm overjoyed that you fell in love with _me_." I looked into her deep gold eyes. It was like staring into the sun's soul. I laughed at her. I laughed and leaned over her knee, so close to kissing her, and Charlotte came running in and I quickly sat back where I was.

"Mommy, why is there a towel on your leg?"

"Because I got stung by a jellyfish," she told her. Yeah, _a _jellyfish. Charlotte came and sat down next to me and rested her head against my arm. I lifted my arm up and put it around her shoulders.

"How'd you get stung by a fish full of jelly?" Ashley laughed, and I smiled.

"No, Charlotte. Not a fish _full_ of jelly. A _jellyfish,_" she laughed.

"What's a jellyfish?"

"Go get my phone and I'll show you," I told her. Charlotte jumped up and got my phone from our room and brought it back to me. She rested her head back where it was. I found a picture of one and showed it to her.

"That doesn't _look_ like jelly..." Ashley and I laughed.

"It jiggles like jelly," I told her.

"And it doesn't _look_ like a fish," she said. "It looks like a dumb octopus." I laughed.

"Trust me, it's no octopus," Ashley told her.

"It looks like a bouncy piece of jello with legs," she said. I laughed.

"It does, doesn't it?" I laughed. Charlotte looked at me.

"It does." I laughed. I love my daughter.

#Kai's point of view

I walked into our room and found Alex glaring out the window. "Alex, what was that for?"

"What do you mean what was that for, Kai!? It's not _his_ fault Nya's carrying twins! If you want to blame _anyone_, blame _nature_!" Alex was infuriated with me. "_I've_ had twins before, Kai!" she said. "And it was neither of our faults! Sterling and October don't even _act_ like twins!" Just then my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and looked at it. "Kai, are you even listening to me!?" I couldn't believe the text I got. I looked back up at Alex.

"No, I am! I just-"

"Who're you texting?"

"No, Alex- I just got a text from Scarlett! She just had her _baby_!"

#October's point of view

Another little bit had passed, and now Nate was trying hard not to pass out. I went to check on him, and he couldn't even get _up_. He was laying on his back with one knee up and his hands on his face. "Oh my god I feel so guilty right now," he groaned.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because this is painfuuulllllllll." I couldn't help but to laugh.

"I told you so." Lorry walked in, and she froze.

"What is going on and what is wrong with Nate...?"

"I will never get October pregnant again," Nate said, his hands over his face. She looked at me.

"Uumm..." She looked at me for an explanation.

"Nate thought it'd be a bright idea to try what a bunch of those idiots are doing where they put those patches on their stomach and it's supposed to simulate labor pains or something." Lorry let out a small sympathetic laugh.

"Oh my goodness you poor thing," she laughed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I felt bad for October but I didn't know _this _felt worse. Now I feel even more guilty about it," he said and winced. Lorry looked at me with a sympathetic yet funny look on her face, and she faintly laughed. "And now I feel bad for _you too_," he told her. "GAaagh!" Lorry and I looked at each other. We know how much this hurts.

#Cole's point of view

Jay barely knocked and walked into our room, and he seemed a bit shaky and nervous or something. I sat up on my hands and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. "Hey, someone's here to see you..." he told me and left. Terra and I exchanged glances. I got up and left our room and went into the living room, and I knew a _major_ fight was about to start between my wife and my ex girlfriend. Why? Because Avè was here.

***REVIEW! Or else... Yep that's a fight waiting to start...! Can't wait to see what Willow does... and lol nice job, Nate... REVIEW!***

Question: how great would it be if Sterling had to do what Nate's doing but times three?

REVIEW!


	619. Chapter 619 Five Seconds

#Cole's point of view

"Avè, what're you doing here!?" I yelled in a whisper. I couldn't have Terra hear that she was here. They'd _kill_ each other.

"What do you mean '_what am I doing here'_?" She held up her phone with the picture of us. "I'm here to talk to you about _this_."

"Okay, this is _not_ the time and place to talk about this."

"And why is that?"

"Cause _I'm_ here." I turned around to see Terra there leaning up against the wall. I could tell she already wanted to jump at Avè's throat. "And I'm his wife. I don't know who you think you are showing up here."

"Who am I to show up here? I'm here because your _husband_ and I are both _victims_ of the same _crime_." I turned around and looked at Terra.

"Okay, Terra? She and I are just going to go outside and talk about this, okay? Nothing's going on." Terra took one last glare at me and walked off. I looked back at Avè and we walked back out on deck. "Avè, I have _no_ idea how this happened."

"It was the paparazzi," she told me.

"Well, yeah, I get that, but- Terra was mad, and I mean _mad_, at me and Willow felt like it was all her fault." Avè's eyes became soft and her expression a bit heavy.

"Aw, she did?" I nodded. "Gees, this is _so_ screwed up. Okay, well- what do we do?" I looked down at her finger. I picked her hand up and turned it over.

"Where's your ring?" She pulled her hand away. "Did you two break up?"

"Oh, no our wedding's in two days, and I just took my ring off for-" That's when Terra came out. She drew water from the sea and dropped it on my head.

"Keep, your hands, _off _ofeach other," she said. Avè turned around and looked at her.

"You wanna go there?" She rose water from the sea and threw it at Terra's feet. "Bring it!" Terra laughed. Avè was our first, and _temporary,_ water ninja. They both drew water from the sea at the same time, and that was when Willow walked out.

"Willow, what are you doing out here!?"

"_I'm_ winning this battle." I looked at her.

"You what?" Willow put her foot forward with force, and the wood split, and it caused both Avè and Terra to lose their balance and the water to drop. "Willow, how did you just do that? Your element's nightmares, fear and illusion." She laughed.

"Exactly." With that, she walked back inside, and I looked down and saw the wood had never even _split_. Ave looked at me.

"I'll just- text you about all this later," she said and left. I looked back over to Terra.

"Got everything out of your system?" I asked her. She looked at me and motioned for me to come over to her, and I did. I raised an eyebrow, and she shoved me into the water. I swam back to surface and looked back to her and saw her laughing at me.

"_Now_ I have it all out of my system," she laughed.

#October's point of view

Nate was now more miserable than ever. We were about to the point that we had to keep a chunk of granite between his teeth to keep him from A) biting his tongue of B) keep him from screaming or C) keep him from biting on his own teeth. He was still laying on his back with his hands over his face. "I am so-ooo-o-o sorry I ever got you pregnant and never am I _ever_ going to do it again." I laughed almost with sympathy. I stroked his hair.

"Please just take the patches off, I don't like seeing you in pain," I told him.

"October, if I've caused you this pain, then I think I should probably know what you're going through."

"Nate, you can _not_ go through this for _three days_."

"I'll go through it for however long you did, and I know that was a couple of hours," he told me with a muffled voice. He cringed again. "GAhaAa!"

"Nate, _please_. You've proven enough."

"I'm not trying to prove anything, October," he told me. I sighed. "I am keeping my pants totally zipped after this," he said, his voice muffled in his hands and let out a short groan of pain. I felt laughing, but I felt really bad for Nate. I could empathize with him.

"Do you want me to get you _anything_?"

"Please just bring me my phone and my headphones," he told me, his hands still over his face. I frowned with sympathy at him. I got up to get his phone, and I heard him make some painful noise when I was halfway down the hallway, and I heard him hit the floor. I turned around.

"Did you just fall off the couch?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said painfully.

"You alright?"

"Yep," he said, still with a bit of pain in his voice. I let out a faint laugh. Nate is so goofy sometimes. I rolled my eyes and laughed and kept walking.

#Jay's point of view

I went to Cindy. "Still think Nya's not carrying twins?" Cindy laughed.

"Yep, Uncle Kai scared the truth into me."

"Right into your soul?"

"Right into my _soul_?" she asked. I tilted my head and looked at her.

"You _do_ have a _soul_, don't you?" She raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"No, I gave it to the devil," she told me. I laughed. Willow walked by.

"Yep, she signed it over to Hades. Not your smartest move, Cindy," she laughed a she walked through. I laughed and looked back to Cindy.

"Hades...?"

"Greek mythology," I told her. I looked at her and opened my arms. "I haven't gotten a hug from you today," I said. She laughed and ran to me and hugged me. "Ugh, your squeezing the soul out of me!" I teased. Cindy laughed. I laughed at her and hugged her. She's crazy.

#Lloyd's point of view

Charlotte got up when Ivy came into the room to get her, and the two of them ran out on deck. I looked at Ashley and laughed. She still had a cloth pressed against her stings. "Do they really hurt that bad?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, that and they're a bit itchy," she laughed. I laughed and smiled at Ashley.

"Why do you have to be so pretty?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Would you rather me look like the Nightmare queen?" she asked. I laughed. "Or Amber?"

"Oh, gross. Now that's just going too far," I said. Ashley laughed.

"Hey, _you kissed_ her." I gave a look of distaste like when a three year old is told to eat his vegetables.

"Blugh, don't remind me." Ashley laughed at me.

"That's okay, I forgive you," she said. I looked at her and laughed. "And she better have been a good kisser for you not to pull away from her."

"Oh, be quiet. You know you're the only one I can't pull away from." Ashley laughed. "What? You wanna test that theory?" She laughed as she leaned over to kiss me.

"It's not a theory," she laughed and kissed me. She pulled off and look at me. And just before she kissed me again, she said, "It's a law."

#Cole's point of view

I let Willow read the Spanish Dictionary. I'm such an _idiot_._.._ Willow came running into the room. "¡Hola, papá! ¿Cómo estás?" I just stared at her. "¿No puede responderme?" I continued to stare at her. "Oy..."

#Zane's point of view

I did research on the yin yang symbol, and it's really just a sign of tolerance. Water and fire tolerate each other. It's a black versus white sort of thing. I thought about it. Why would Kay have half of the yin yang symbol on her leg? Kay walked in and wrapped her arms lazily around my neck from behind and put her head on my shoulder. "Hey, whatcha doin?" she asked me as she looked at the laptop screen. "The yin yang symbol? Zane, I'm _sure_ it's nothing," she told me. I looked at her.

"You can never be too sure," I told her and looked back to the screen. "Things can be very deceiving." She shut the laptop, and I looked at her.

"Tyler's awake," she told me.

"Is Crissy still asleep?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah."

"If Tyler's awake then where is he?" Kay laughed and left to get him. She brought him back, and he reached for me. I laughed and took him. "Hey there, Buddy. What're you up to?" He just stared off into space.

"He's in a mind of his own," Kay laughed and kissed me. "Kinda reminds me of you."

#Sterling's point of view

I got a text from my dad saying that Scarlett had just had her baby, and I went and told October. "Oh my goodness, really?" I nodded. "Okay, um- tell her I'll be a bit late."

"Why?"

"I wanna make sure Nate'll be okay if I leave him alone," she said. I laughed.

"Alright, well, you do that." With that, I got in the car and left and drove down to the hospital where I met my parents.

"Hey, where's October?"

"She said she'll be a little bit late. She'll be here, though." We walked inside, and we went down to Scarlett's room. Still not even engaged. We walked into the room, and she was able to stand up and hug us. Scarlett's a strong girl, yet she sometimes chooses not to hold her ground. She hugged me.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Sterling," she laughed.

"Yep, good to see you too. Where's your boyfriend? Wait- do you even _have_ one? Wait- you _do_ know who the father is, right?" Scarlett just looked at me. I smiled sarcastically.

"And this is coming from the biggest bed hop of the eighth grade?" I looked at her.

"Okay, you and I both know that I am _nothing_ like that anymore." She raised an eyebrow. "Scarlett, you are starting to make me really angry, and you and I both know that isn't a good thing." She gave me a look that set me off. She had never seen me get really mad before. My parents rushed over and pushed me back.

"Sterling, calm down. We don't need any accidents here today, okay?" my mom told me. I glared back at my little sister. She seemed to back up a little bit as I glared at her. "She didn't mean what she said." My mom let go of me, and I felt myself calm down a little bit. I sighed in order to calm myself down a little bit. Scarlett changed the subject.

"So- where's October?" she asked us.

"She'll be here. She'll be just a little bit late."

"How come?"

"She's taking care of her husband."

"Because...?"

"You know, maybe your element should've been questions."

"Okay, that doesn't tell me- wait, what?"

"I think you heard me, Curious George."

"Okay, not cool."

"Hey, you called me a bed hop."

"Yeah, well, at least mine had some truth to it."

"Ah, _used_ to have truth to it." She glared at me. "Go back in time. You should know. It's your element."

"Okay, really?"

"Yeah, really. We've got your watch and everything still in case you ever wanna come back and _be_ a ninja, not _hide_ from us like one."

"Okay, can you just tell me why October needs to take care of her husband?"

"Because he's having _labor_ pains."

"He's having _what_?"

"Labor pains. You should know what they are."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure your girlfriend knows them three times better than I do."

"Don't _even_ go there. And she's my fiancèe."

"You thought she was your wife."

"And I thought you were nice."

"And I thought you were my brother."

"I am."

"Then act like it."

"Okay, you want me to act like your brother, _little sister_?" She crossed her arms. "Where's your boyfriend? I'll beat em up for ya."

"Sterling!"

"What? I threw Nate at a wall when I found out October was pregnant."

"_Sterling_!" That's when my mom jumped in. "Why would you do _that_?"

"I'm her _brother_, it's my _job_." October walked into the room and saw the expressions on all of our faces, and she could tell we were having an interesting conversation. Before we could say anything, October put a hand up.

"Okay, do I even want to _know_ what you guys are talking about?" We all just laughed. October ran up and hugged Scarlett and our parents, smiling. October's just so happy and sweet all the time. A nurse walked into the room, holding Scarlett's baby. Still no boyfriend.

"Was your boyfriend even here for the _delivery_?" I asked Scarlett. "Cause if not my fist has something it'd like to deliver to his face," I said and sarcastically smiled.

"What's her name?" October asked, changing the subject.

"Eva," she said. "Not Eeva, Ehva." Eva. I thought about it. The nurse came back with files in her hand, but I knew they weren't Scarlett's because those were already in the room. She looked at me.

"We thought we'd give you you and Lorry's files while you were here," she said. I knew where this was going. My siblings and my parents were already giving me a strange look. I began to slightly shake my head, trying to give her the signal to shut her mouth. "We thought it might be important that you have this information to keep Lorry from getting to sick in the morning, and-"

"Can we _not_ talk about this here?"

"No, I think I'd kinda like to hear this," my dad said. The nurse gave me a funny look. Now I was just waiting for my dad to kill me.

"As I was saying, we have to give you this information to keep Lorry from getting too sick from her pregnancy, especially in the morning. And it's extremely important since it's quadruplets and four times the hormones being produced," she said, going on.

"And _there_ you go," I said, not even looking at my dad. I looked at the nurse. "Thank you so much for that," I said sarcastically.

"Now look who can't keep their pants zipped up," Scarlett laughed quietly. My dad didn't look at me, but I could see the expression on his face out of the corner of my eye.

"Sterling Ryder Flamy, I will give you five seconds to _run_."

***REVIEW! Or else... Kai is sooo going to kill Sterling XD and lol to the argument he had Scarlett had... And lol Nate... And nice, Willow. And nice, Cole. The Spanish dictionary. REVIEW!***

Question: Let's say this was a movie. Every movie has a _movie trailer. _And every movie trailer has clips of scenes of the movie, background music and/or a narration of one of the main characters, so if you were in charge of putting together the movie trailer, what backgroundmusic and/or narration would you put in and what scenes would you use?

REVIEW!


	620. Chapter 620 Figures

#Kai's point of view

He stood for a second calmly, and then he took off. "Sterling!" I yelled. He began to run faster, knowing I was behind him.

"Can't we just _stop_ and _talk_ about this!?" he yelled back to me as we ran down the hallways. He stopped running, and I went up to him.

"Sterling, are you out of your _mind_!? Lorry's _pregnant_ again!"

"I know, Dad, and I- I'm _sorry_!" I looked into Sterling's icy green eyes. We just needed to talk about it. I looked away from him for a second.

"Alright," I sighed. "Come on. We're going outside and having a little talk." We walked outside of the hospital building, and I looked at him. "Alright, Sterling. Where do you wanna start?" He didn't look at me. "Eighth grade. Sounds like a plan," I said. I sighed. "Sterling, who were you in the eighth grade?" He didn't look at me.

"Someone I shouldn't have been..." he said a bit softly.

"Who is that?"

"What Scarlett said," he told me. "A bed hop..." I sighed and looked away from Sterling who wasn't looking at me anyway.

"You proud of that, Sterling?" I looked at him.

"Why _would_ I be?" He wasn't talking back. He was unhappy with himself.

"What also happened during all that?"

"I was on drugs..."

"And what was the result of that?"

"I got sent to juvy..."

"What happened then?"

"Amber came and broke me out."

"And then?"

"I was killing people..." I saw tears in his eyes.

"What happened then?"

"Amber- she became some other girl I hooked up with..." It hurt having to talk to Sterling about these things. I _know_ this isn't him.

"And?"

"I ended up with Wednesday," he said. I could hear in his voice he could start crying at any given moment.

"What happened after that?"

"I- I-" His voice began to shake. "October came to see me on the balcony, and I- I told her some really h-hateful things, and I- I- I knew I had to tell her I loved her, and I wanted her so _badly_ to know I meant it, and I- I just- I wanted her to know that I _love_ her," he said and wiped the tears from his eyes. "And they killed me..."

"What were your last words, Sterling?" He was silent for a second.

"...I love you, October," he said.

"And did you mean it?" He looked at me, tears on his cheeks.

"Of course I meant it, Dad," he said and looked away from me again. "I'm such an _idiot_."

"Sterling, you're not an idiot. You can act like one, but you're not one." He didn't say anything. "But what happened after you were killed?"

"I could apologize and tell October how much I loved her," he laughed through his tears.

"Did you mean that?"

"Of course."

"What happened after October was crowned queen?" He faintly smiled.

"I saw Lorry again," he said. I smiled at Sterling, though I knew he wasn't looking at me.

"Sterling?" He looked at me. "What do you think the _chances_ of a _girl_ like that _forgiving you_ like that?" He looked away from me again. "Think about it." He was silent for a second.

"Some people are just born lucky, Dad," he said. "Me? I was lucky to be born." He didn't say much.

"Sterling. That isn't true. Really, Sterling. What _are_ the chances of that?" He was silent for a moment.

"One in no one," he said. I faintly smiled.

"Do you love Lorry?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel like you respect her enough?"

"Sometimes, I feel like a jerk."

"Do you feel like that right now?"

"Little bit, Dad."

"Come here, Sterling." He let me hug him, and he was silently crying again. "It's okay, calm down," I told him.

"Love you, Dad," he cried a bit.

"Love you too, Sterling." I smiled a little bit. "Come on. Let's go back inside."

#October's point of view

"Hey, where's Aunt Nya?" Scarlett asked.

"She should be here in a little while, not super sure," she said. My mom looked at me. "And what did Sterling mean by Nate was having _labor_ pains?" I started laughing.

"Nate's just being goofy," I laughed. "He saw this discussion online about these guys that got these patches put on their stomach, and it gives electric shocks and makes your stomach muscles tighten up, and it's supposed to simulate labor," I laughed. Scarlett and my mom both laughed. Scarlett has never really met Nate before. She just knows he can be goofy.

"What is exactly is Nate _like_?" Scarlett asked me.

"The kid's a total sweetheart," my mom said and laughed a little bit. I laughed because there was really no other way to put it. I looked at Scarlett.

"What's _Ethan_ like?" I teased. Scarlett thought for a second as she held Eva.

"Late to a lot of things," she said. I was already laughing. "But don't worry, he was here when Eva was born," she told us. My mom and I laughed. "But he's sweet and fun to be around," she laughed. My dad and my brother came back, and Sterling seemed surprisingly relaxed. Both of them did. Scarlett and I exchanged glances. She looked at Sterling.

"Quadruplets, huh?" Sterling groaned and put his hand to his face. I laughed.

"Do _not_ remind me," he said. Scarlett laughed.

"Guess Lorry's about to know labor pains four times better than me," she told him. He glared at her. We laughed. Ethan walked in. He was tall and had short light brown hair, and he had light eyes. I was a bit surprised. He met my parents, and he seemed pretty nice. He looked at me. He held his hand out.

"Ethan," he said. I took his hand. "And you are?"

"October," I said with a smile.

"Oh, the same name as the queen," he said. I laughed a little bit because I thought he was kidding. I realized he was being serious.

"I am the queen..." I told him.

"What?" He looked over at Scarlett.

"I've told you that before, Ethan," she laughed. He looked at Sterling.

"Oh, _yeah_. If that's your brother, then I definitely know him." Sterling glared at him.

"You were here for Eva's delivery, weren't you?" He gave Sterling a funny look. "Cause if not, my fist has something it'd like to deliver to your face." Ethan became a bit nervous. He hasn't even known Sterling five minutes, but he _knows_ how he can get. My dad wasn't _super_ impressed with Ethan. He didn't really knock me off my feet, either. I had to leave but told Scarlett I'd come back and visit tomorrow. As I was leaving, I stopped and went up to the front desk and asked for one of those things they have to put in some patients' mouths to keep them from biting their tongue off. They gave me a funny look but gave me one anyway. No can argue with the queen. I went back to the castle. I went upstairs and found Nate on the couch still, his arms crossed over his face and one knee up. I laughed. He cringed.

"GAaaAh!"

"You alright?" I laughed.

"Hey October," he said painfully and hoarsely. I decided I'd keep the biting thing until when the _real_ pain came. I sat down next to him.

"I'm telling you, Nate. You just need to take those stupid patches _off_," I told him and laughed.

"I will never get you pregnant _again,_" he said, very monotoned. I laughed.

"And what happens if you do?"

"Then I will sue you."

"For what?" I laughed.

"For stealing my sperm." I couldn't help but to just start laughing. I almost had to go somewhere else to contain myself. His voice was so monotone, and it was practically funny.

"Love you," I laughed.

"Yeah, love you too." I laughed and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry you're in pain," I told him. He cringed again and pulled his foot closer to him.

"Oooohhh myyyyy _gooooooooooooodddddddddddd_!" I laughed again. I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said and laughed and frowned a little bit. Nathan Turner, you are _insane_.

#Kai's point of view

Alex and I left but told Scarlett we'd be back tomorrow. "What'd you think of Ethan?" she asked me in a laugh.

"He's definitely no Nate," I said. Alex laughed.

"He's definitely _not_." We laughed. "You do like Nate, _don't_ you?" I looked at Alex who was grinning, knowing she'd get _some_ answer out of me. I laughed.

"Only guy suitable for our daughter," I said. Alex laughed.

"Very true," she laughed. "Imagine if she had ended up with Rick."

"Okay, don't go there," I said. Alex laughed. "That's like saying 'imagine what would've happened if I ended up with Cole instead of you,'" I said, imitating Alex. She laughed.

"Stop," she laughed. "Ending up with Cole wouldn't have been too bad," she said and laughed. I glared at her. She laughed. "What? I'm just saying!" she laughed.

"Yeah, well, you're saying a _lot_." Alex laughed. As we walked across the deck of the Bounty to go inside, Alex spoke again.

"I love you," she told me. "You do know that, right?" I faintly smiled.

"Only if you know I love you even more." Alex smiled, and I would've kissed her, I really would, but then Willow ran out.

"¡Hola!" And kept running. Alex and I looked at each other. ...

#Cole's point of view

Willow will not stop speaking Spanish. Even Terra has no clue what she's saying, and she took Spanish for four years. Willow walked into the room. "¡Hola!" We just stared at her. "¿No habláis español?"

"No," Terra told her.

"Porque?"

"Uhhh... ¿No habla español?" Terra said unsurely. Willow raised an eyebrow.

"No _hablo_ español," she corrected her and walked away. Terra and I just stood there.

"We are so _screwed_, _aren't_ we?" Terra said. I laughed. She looked at me. "Why would you let her read _the Spanish dictionary!_?" I looked at her.

"Hey, it was _your_ Spanish dictionary." She just looked at me.

"_Really_, Cole." I shrugged. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Don't make me bite your tongue," I told her.

"I _dare you_," she laughed.

"Fine," I laughed. "Come here." She kissed me, and she pulled off and looked at me.

"Did you _really_ just _bite_ me?" she said. I laughed.

"You know you enjoyed it," I told her. She laughed and kissed me again. She looked at me after a minute.

"Not as much as you're going to enjoy getting Willow to speak English again." She raised an eyebrow at me. I glared at her. She laughed. She kissed me again, and both of us were trying not to laugh as we kissed each other.

#Sterling's point of view

I felt tired, and I felt sick. I was laying in bed on my stomach, hoping it'd feel better soon. I was half asleep. I did _not_ feel well. Lorry walked in quietly, and I sort of shut out the rest of the noise. She got in bed next to me, and I already felt a little bit better. Lorry stroked my hair, knowing I wasn't feeling well. "You alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah, just not feeling well," I told her, half asleep.

"I'm sorry," she told me. "Anything you want me to do for you?" she asked me. I slightly shook my head. She felt my forehead. "You feel a bit warm," she told me. I sighed. "Sterling, there's something bothering you. What's wrong?"

"It's okay, Lorry. I'm fine," I lied. She sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of me. "You know I love you, right?" Lorry was quiet for a second. She didn't know why I would ask.

"Of- of course, Sterling," she said. "Why? _Really_, Sterling. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," I told her. In the middle of the night, I woke up and saw Lorry sitting against the wall in the bathroom. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her as I got out of bed. I walked in and sat down next to her.

"I feel _incredibly_ sick." She _looked_ sick. I put my arms around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'll stay up with you all night long if I have to, Lorry."

#Lloyd's point of view

Ivy came running into our room in the middle of the night to wake Ashley and I up, but we didn't really know why. "Wake up wake up wake up!" She was crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her as I sat up.

"There- there's a spider, and- it- it-"

"What kind of spider?" I asked her. "Is it big?" She shook her head.

"It's small and black, and it's on Charlotte!" she cried. Ashley and I got out of bed to see what was going on, and we went to Charlotte's room to find her shaking, but she was very still and silent as she held her arm out. I walked closer to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked her.

"There's a spider on my arm," she trembled. When it moved, she tried so hard not to flinch or move. I looked over at the spider slowly, and I could barely make the black speck's figure out in the dark. Then I saw it. I saw the two red diamonds on its back. It was a black widow.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg omg omg _ppllleeaasse_ don't get bitten! And lol Nate but aww Sterling and nice job Cole and lol Willow... REVIEW!***

And to Player 1:

Sounds like you know how to write a movie trailer XD

Question: have any names and/or genders for Nya's twins and Lorry's quadruplets?

REVIEW!


	621. Chapter 621 Diamonds

#Lloyd's point of view  
I was ever so quiet. I looked over at Ashley who had the same expression as Charlotte did. If Charlotte gets bitten, it'll kill her. If not, it'll make her extremely sick, and I don't know how we're going to have time to get to a hospital.

#Sterling's point of view  
I sat with Lorry, trying to make her feel better. She sat with her head on my shoulder and her forehead against my neck. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head as I tried to comfort her. I've seen my sister get crazy sick being pregnant with just one baby, but four? I could not _begin_ to imagine what Lorry was feeling at the moment. "Are you feeling any better? Or are you just feeling worse?" I asked her softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Worse," she said, sounding tired and her voice croaked a little bit. I didn't know what else I was supposed to do. What _could_ I do? I didn't want to ask her a whole lot if questions, knowing she probably didn't feel like answering or talking. I sighed. Before I knew it, Lorry was laying with her hands over her face, her head on my lap, and one knee pulled towards her. I know this sounds flipped, but I wish she would just get sick. Feeling this nauseas can _not_ be as bad as just getting sick and feeling better afterwards. I didn't want to say something stupid or funny because for one, if Lorry _does_ laugh, then it'll make her feel worse. Second, it just wasn't the time for it. I would tell her to just stick her finger in her throat, but of course, whenever someone tells you something like that, your first reaction is to ask questions about it or call the person crazy. Lorry took in a shaky breath and shuddered. She took her hands away from her face. She looked so sick. "I feel so sick, Sterling," she said in a croaked whisper. I knew she was going to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, Lorry," I told her. "Please don't cry," I said as I stroked her hair. She already had silent tears on her cheeks. "Come here," I said. She sat up and let me hug her. "I know it's difficult, Lorry," I said. "And I remember how sick you were when you had the triplets and both of us thought it just wasn't going to be worth it." Lorry shuddered as she listened. "But it was, wasn't it?" Lorry snuggled herself deeper into my arms. I knew that meant yes.

"I got pregnant at sixteen, Sterling," she cried.

"And I'm the one who caused that to happen, Lorry," I told her. "I was a father at sixteen and I'm still a father at eighteen. It won't change," I told her. "And I don't want it to."

"I still remember the morning that I- I was at my parents' house, and I- I found out I was pregnant, and I- I didn't know w-what to do, Sterling," she cried. "I was sixteen!"

"I know, Lorry. I know," I told her and continued stroking her hair. She began to calm back down to where her crying became shudders, but then those shudders became gags. Finally, finally, _finally_, Lorry got sick. And when I say she got sick, I mean she got _sick_. The crying and the pregnancy and the tiredness all just seemed to add up. Well, really, in this case, it seemed to multiply. Lorry and I just sat in the bathroom afterwards, and she kept her head rested tiredly on my shoulder. I feel so bad right now...

#Lloyd's point of view  
"Don't- move," I told Charlotte. It wasn't like she was planning on going anywhere, especially with a black widow creeping up and down her arm. I looked over at Ashley. She was frightened. I looked back to Charlotte. I took a deep breath, and I swatted at it, successfully knocking it off of Charlotte. Where it went, I'm not so sure. Charlotte just stayed in Ivy's room, and no one was to go in Charlotte's room. Especially not the little kids of the Bounty.

#October's point of view

Nate decided to sleep in a separate room so he wouldn't disturb me in the night, and I missed being under his arm so badly. In the morning, I woke up and looked out at the sun that softly poured into the room, and I smiled and got out of bed and ran down practically on the tips of my toes to the room Nate was in, just like what I did when we were engaged. I ran into his room and jumped onto the bed, waking him up, and he laughed, then winced. I laughed at him. "GAAaaAhHh!" I couldn't help it. It was just too ridiculous.

"Nate, just take those stupid patches _off_," I laughed. I laid down and pulled the covers up to my shoulders.

"How do you _get_ through pain like this?" I laughed and laid on top of him.

"It's definitely not the easiest thing in the world," I said and laughed down at him. He let me kiss him as I let him kiss me, and I smiled as I did. I took the patches off his stomach, and Nate laughed, and I pulled my lips away from him and laughed at him. Nate put his lips to my teeth, and I shut my laugh down to a smile so I could him kiss back, and succeeded. Sarah knocked on the door as she entered, and I practically threw myself off of Nate so it didn't look like we were doing anything, which we weren't. We sat up as Sarah walked into the room, and she had Lizzy with her. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy from crying, and I smiled and frowned at the same time at the little baby.

"_Someone's awake_," Sarah laughed. Lizzy reached for her dad, and I laughed. Nate laughed and took her. Sarah looked at us.

"Do either of you need me to get you anything?"

"No, that's alright, Sarah. We're fine. Thank you though," I said with a smile. Sarah smiled at me and left. I looked back to Lizzy and Nate. He was already making her laugh. I laughed at the two of them. I rested my head on Nate's shoulder. "She looks like _you_," I said and laughed.

"She _does not_," Nate said and looked at me. "She looks like _you_." We looked back at her.

"Look," I laughed. "She's got your eyes and your brown hair. She's got everything but your tan skin," I said and laughed. Nate looked at her.

"Yes, but she still looks like _you_." I stuck my tongue out at him. Nate laughed.

"Love you, bay-bee," I said and laughed.

"Love you too." I laughed and kissed Nate. He and I both know Lizzy looks like him.

#Cole's point of view

I woke up in the morning, and I had a moment where I was thinking "ah, I'm awake." But then, it turned into this: "ah shoot. I'm awake. Now I have to listen to Willow talk crazy Mexican." I sat up and huffed and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. Terra woke up and laid on her stomach.

"You ready to hear her speak Spanish?" she laughed.

"Oh gees." Terra laughed.

"All you have to tell her is silencio," Terra said and laughed. I looked at her.

"If I know any word in Spanish, it's callar." Terra laughed. "Callar!" I repeated. Willow opened the door and came back into the room, and clearly, she had just woken up.

"¡No, tú callar! ¡Tú despertaste me! Voy a volver dormir." With that, she left. Terra and I just stared at the door.

"Did you understand a single word she just said...?" Terra asked. I shrugged.

"I understood callar." Terra laughed.

"I cannot believe you let her read that stupid dictionary," she said. I laughed. I looked at her.

"The harder the war, the quicker the peace," I told her.

"Now you just sound like Sensei."

"Good, because this ship needs a new Sensei," I said. Terra laughed. "Cause nothing makes sensei without him." Terra laughed even harder. I laughed at her and leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "Love you," I told her and pecked her on the lips again.

"Love you too," she told me and pecked me on the lips twice. I smiled. I got out of bed and went to Willow's room to find her asleep in bed again. I laughed and kissed the top of her head and went to check on Ivy. Charlotte was with her, and they were totally asleep. I went to Collin's room, and he was asleep. Even _he_ sleeps in. I laughed at the thought. Could I have a better family?

#Nya's point of view

I had to go and wake all the kids up, and I went to Willow's room first. The kids had all gotten into a really bad habit of sleeping in really late. I gently nudged Willow awake. "Yo no quiero despertar," she complained. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Alright, Willow. You just need to get up," I laughed and went to Charlotte's room. I saw that Charlotte wasn't in her room, but before I could turn around to go to another room, I felt a shooting pain in my foot. It felt as if someone had a needle on the bottom of their foot and then stepped on mine. I looked down. The pain was unbearable; I almost couldn't move. I saw a small red dot on my foot, and I could just barely see the black spider with the two red diamonds on its back creeping away.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg she got bitten! The black widow! And what about the twins!? How did a black widow even got _on board_!? Name suggestions PLEASE! REVIEW!***

I haven't totally and completely looked at all name suggestions yet, but names I already had boy names before any of you (if you did) suggest them, and here they are:

Dustin

Dallas

Landon

And a some other ones I can't remember right now XD

Question: what's an awkward situation you've been in...?

REVIEW!


	622. Chapter 622 I Really Don't

#Sterling's point of view

I woke up around two or three in the morning, and I never would've guessed how uncomfortable it is to sleep sitting up against a wall. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and picked Lorry up bridal style, knowing she was still ninety seven percent asleep. I put her in bed and got in next to her, and she snuggled up close to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. I smiled and kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

#Jay's point of view

"_Jay_!" I heard Nya scream for me. I sat up straight, listening for it again. "_Jay_!" It came. I jumped up and ran back to where Nya's voice was trailing from. I found her running to me on the trail, and we ran into each other.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked frantically.

"I got bitten!"

"By what?"

"A black widow!" I grabbed Nya and ran. "Don't we need to tell the guys!?"

"I'll call them from the hospital!" We ran through the doors of the Bounty, and now I was just scared of what the doctor would tell us. What about the twins!?

#Lloyd's point of view

I woke up and saw Ashley sitting in the bathroom up against the wall. I sat up on my hands and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, but Ashley didn't look at me. I sat down across from her.

"What's the matter, Ashley?" I asked her. She had a cloth on her leg again.

"My stings hurt," she said, but I could tell she was lying.

"Ashley, what's the matter?" I asked her again. She wiped the tears from her eyes before they fell. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I miss the twins, Lloyd," she squeaked. I moved next to her and held her in my arms, and she cried into my shoulder. My nose burned. I remember when I held Ashley like this for the first time. She was crying and upset and shaken about something, and I held her.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, calm down," I told her as I stroked her hair. Her hair was soft and my hand glided across it. Ashley's been wearing her hair down for the past few days, and I love it. The way it creates a perfect frame for her face and perfect cheeks is something you can't get out of your mind. It's engraved there.

"I- I miss them, Lloyd," she cried. "How can I calm down?" I tried to overcome Ashley's hard choppy breathing by attempting on focusing on finding the beat of her heart, but I couldn't feel it. I set a goal. I was going to calm her down to the point that I would feel her heart beat. I stroked her hair and held her tighter and perhaps a bit more comfortably, and she shuddered.

"Sssh, it's okay, Ashley. I know. I miss them too," I told her and kissed the top of her head. A tear changed to a shudder. I was getting somewhere. "But at least we have Ellie now, right?" I said comfortingly. I got a faint smile out of Ashley. I smiled. I was making progress. Ashley got more comfortable on me, and I held her closer. "And you _know_ how much Charlotte adores you, Ashley. You're her mother," I told her.

"And _you're_ her _father_," Ashley said. I gave a slight shrug.

"Maybe so," I laughed. "But that won't ever change the fact that you're her mother." I could feel Ashley's heartbeat. Ashley kissed me, and I could feel it flutter. Mission accomplished? Mission exceeded.

#Cole's point of view

I walked into the control room where everyone sat. "Hey, where's Jay and Nya?"

"Nya got bit by the spider," Lloyd said. I sat down.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?"

"Yes, but I did some research. It's mostly harmful to children and the elder. Nya should be fine. It's nothing to worry about," Zane said.

"Well- did we find the spider?" I asked. He shook his head. _Great_. I slumped down in my chair. "Well- what's the news on Pythor?" I asked.

"He's been spotted multiple times across Ninjago," Zane said.

"East or West side?" I asked.

"Northeast," Kai told me. I looked at him.

"Isn't that where the _castle_ is?" He looked at me.

"That's where _Sterling_ is." He had a point. Sterling can snap a bone whenever he feels. Heck, the kid's a vampire. "Besides, he's got the three musketeers," Kai said. I laughed.

"Yeah, and he's about to have seven dwarfs," Kay said with a straight face, even when everyone laughed.

"What do you mean '_seven dwarfs_?'" Lloyd asked. Now I felt like laughing. The look on Kai's face was priceless. I snickered.

"Oh, um- your sister's kinda- she's kinda um..." Now I felt like laughing _hard_.

"Is my sister pregnant!?" Then I laughed. Lloyd looked at me. "Be quiet, Cole! This is serious!"

"I'm sorry, it's just the look on Kai's face," I said. Kai glared at me. I smirked.

"How many is she carrying?" Lloyd asked. Oh wait, now _this_ was the punch line.

"Four...?" Lloyd was _mad_ now. He left the room. I looked at Kai.

"I bet I can guess where Sterling's gonna go _next_," I said. Kai gave me an evil glare.

"Okay... So, as we were saying," Zane began. "Pythor _is_ in Ninjago."

"Well- what about Rick?" I asked. Zane did a sonar sweep.

"He's in Ninjago..." Zane said, his voice trailing off.

"And what about the Shadow King?" Alex asked. He sonar swept it. "He's here..." They were all appearing on the map.

"Check for the skeletons," Terra said. They appeared one by one like splatters of paint from a paint brush delivered to its canvas. They were here. They were _all_ here.

"Guys, I think we have a _major_ battle on our hands," I said. Willow walked in.

"What's going on, Daddy?" she asked. I was about to ask Zane to search for the evil three year old Spanish speaking queen, but I knew that wouldn't be appropriate for the situation.

"Search for the scientists," Ashley said. Zane did. They were all around Ninjago. Something big was going on. I pulled Willow into my lap.

"I don't know, Willow..." I said. "I _really don't know_..."

#October's point of view

Sterling and Lorry still weren't up yet. Shocker. I was half sitting, half laying on the couch with Nate with my head rested back against his chest, and Lizzy was pulling herself up on furniture and trying to walk. Nate and I just laughed about it. "Lizzy, come _walk_ over _here_," Nate said and laughed. Lizzy smiled and giggled. I laughed at the two of them. I sighed. "Hey, what's the matter?" Nate asked me. I looked at him.

"I'm really worried Rick's going to show up," I said, thinking about what he would do.

"Hey, don't think about it. If Rick comes, I'll keep you and Lizzy safe. I promise."

Sarah walked in. "October, Lorry's mother is at the door, but I believe Lorry's still asleep." Nate and I exchanged glances. I looked back to Sarah.

"Okay, I- I'll get it." I stood up and walked downstairs to the door. I smiled. "Hi, Misako! It's so great to see you again. Please, come inside." She smiled and stepped in.

"How have things been here at the castle?" she asked.

"Quite well," I said and laughed. "How have things been going in the Garmadon household?"

"Very well, thank you for asking. Is Lorry here?"

"Oh- y-yes, I'll go find her for you." I had the intention of turning around, like when your mouth opens to say something but someone cuts you off.

"Is it alright if I just look for her myself?" My mouth hung open for a second before I could come up with a response.

"Um- well, she might still be asleep, and I rather not-"

"Please just let me look for her." She walked past me. "Where is her room?"

"Oh, it-"

"Is it up the stairs?"

"It is, but I-"

"It's alright, I'll find her," she told me. I began to panic a bit. When she was on the stairs, I ran up in front of her.

"Really, you shouldn't wake her up." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because she- she tends to get sick and somewhat crabby in the morning, and-"

"I know my daughter very well, and she does _not_ act like that in the morning." She continued to walk past me. I was about to have a panic attack. Lorry's father clearly hasn't told her mom that she's pregnant. I ran up the stairs and stood at the top of stairs to block her.

"Please, she's been sick for the past few days."

"An even better reason to see her." She walked past me and walked down the hallway. "Is this her room?"

"Yes, but-!" Then she opened the door and went in. Oh great.

#Misako's point of view

I walked in and saw Lorry laying in bed, and I walked over and took only a few steps before I saw Lorry wasn't by herself when I saw the arm over her. She was sleeping with Sterling. Then I pulled out my phone to call her father.

***REVIEW! Or else... _Ooooooooooh_ shoot. He gonna kill him... And what's up with all the villains in Ninjago? And let's hope Nya and the twins are okay... And aw feel better Ashley :( REVIEW!***

Oh, and to 'some person':

This story has no basic plot. I write this thing for _fun_, not to really entertain people. I post it so people can read it in their free time, not have something they have an addiction to. And I've had people read this story in _half_ a day, so don't talk about things you don't know about, okay? Now I'm sorry I've lost your interest, and _trust me_, I could make this story _real_ interesting in ways you wouldn't want it to be. And I hate to sound rude as I say all this. Oh, and if you're going to say my story's uninteresting, then tell me how I'm supposed to make it more interesting _your_ way. Really, I'd like to hear it.

And to a guest:

Oh, I'm a Christian and proud. Back off.

By the way:

K=G

K+=PG

T=PG-13

M=R

This story may have fallen angels in it, but that doesn't deprive me of my title as a Christian, and you can't deprive me of it either. This story isn't rated M, it's rated T. I ask myself _every time_ before writing a chapter: would this be appropriate for PG13? Would it be appropriate for kids thirteen and over?

Go to rules and guidelines and look at the guidelines for ratings.

T says:

Suitable for teens 13 years and older.

And you people, I know, have seen and even _heard_ worse in school, TV shows like glee, and _songs_. You wanna see some explicit content? I've read 'I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings.'

Don't like it? Then please, by all means, don't read it. I'm not getting kicked off this website because it has 666 references and fallen angels and because someone got bit by a _spider_. Oh, and by the way, that was four hundred chapters ago.

And if you wanna tell me I'm wrong, trust me, sweetheart. I'll argue with you all night long, because I got a whole lot more to say.

-Yellowbook

Question: what are your top three talents?

REVIEW!


	623. Chapter 623 Realistic?

#October's point of view  
When Lorry's mom walked back out of the room with her phone to her ear, I ran on the tips of my toes so she didn't notice or hear me, and I ran upstairs to Nate. He saw the look on my face, and he stopped messing around with Lizzy for a second. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked me.

"Lorry's mom came to talk to her, and I told her I'd go and find her, but she wanted to go look for her herself, and she-"

"October, I need you to slow down," Nate said and walked towards me as I continued to talk on.

"And she walked upstairs, but I stepped in front of her, but she-" Nate kissed me to shut me up. It worked. He looked at me.

"I need you to calm down and slow down," he said and laughed.

"Lorry's mom went into their room and found her with Sterling and now she's calling her dad," I said, simplifying it all out. Nate huffed and put his hands to his face.

"Sterling is so so so dead," he said and sighed. He looked at me. "What're we supposed to _do_?"

"What _can_ we do?"

"A-BAAaaAh!" We looked over at Lizzy.

"Oh, if only we knew what you're saying, Lizzy," I said hopelessly.

#Lorry's point of view

"Lorry Garmadon!" I snuggled in a centimeter closer to Sterling as I began to wake up, not realizing a thing I was saying because I was too tired to comprehend it.

"Mom, I-" then my brain clicked. I jolted to a sitting position. "Mom!?" Sterling and I exchanged quick glances. "Mom, what- what are you doing here!?"

"What're you doing _here!_?" I didn't know what to do. My mom was so going to kill Sterling. "Get up. I've already called your father."

"You did _what_!? Mom, why would you do that!?" Sterling didn't say anything, knowing whatever it was would just come out wrong.

"Why would you do _this_?" I felt like crying. "Get up." I looked at Sterling for a second, and I got up and followed my my mom from the room. We walked down the hallway and into the living room, and she looked me hard in the eye. "Lorry, what are you thinking?" she asked, but it sounded more like a command than it did an interrogative.

"_Mom_, I-"

"How long have you been doing this, _Lorry_?"

"Two years, but- we thought we were married, Mom!" I wasn't telling her I had slept in Sterling's room twice while we were dating the _first_ time, and I only did that because I was having nightmares.

"You're not married _now_."

"Mom, even if you make us break our engagement, we're not changing anything! Nothing's going to change!"

"Then the two of you might as well just _break up._"

"Mom, don't say that!"

"You're going to end up pregnant again, Lorry," my mom said firmly. She was holding her ground.

"Mom, I'm already-"

"Lorelei Garmadon, don't even _finish_ that sentence! You just wait until your father hears about this, and-"

"He already knows, Mom!"

"He _already knows_!?" I can't believe I just let that slip out. My hands went to my face. "Lorry, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because I thought Dad would!" That's when my dad showed up. "Dad..." My dad opened his arms up a little bit.

"Come here, Lorry." I knew he wanted me to hug him. I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, and I ran to him and hugged him. "Calm down. It's not you we need to talk to, it's Sterling."

"No, Dad," I whimpered. "It's still half _my_ _fault_," I told him.

"I get that, Lorry, but I know you would've never done _any_ of this if you were dating someone else." I thought about it. He was probably right. Sterling has had a _big_ influence on me, but I don't think either of us realize it. But he hasn't changed who I am, he just

brought another side out of me.

"He- he just brought a dif-"

"I know, Lorry. I know. Where is he?"

"Our room, but-" my dad left the room, and I said nothing more.

#Sterling's point of view

I stood with my hands over my face at the window, and I heard someone walk in. "I hope you know that Lorry's my daughter." Her dad. I turned around and looked at him.

"I- I do," I said with a few jittering butterflies in my stomach. We stood on opposite sides of the room.

"You remind me a lot of someone," he said. I was hesitant to respond, but I wasn't happy he was here. I was ready to pounce. My feet felt weighted at the toes as I pushed them into the floor.

"Who?" I asked. I knew what he was about to say.

"_Me_." I felt my fist tighten and my teeth clench together. I pushed my toes down harder, and I was ready to jump at him. He looked at me hard. "Untighten your fist, unclench your jaw, and quit pushing your toes into the ground." The reason I had done all those things wasn't because he _told_ me to, it was because he somehow knew I was doing them. I looked at him.

"How-"

"Because I used to do the same thing." I looked away from him. My breathing was weighted. "Lorry's my daughter," he said. "And I don't like hearing that she was in here with you." I looked at him.

"I get that, but _you've_ gotta understand that I love Lorry, and she's my fiancée, and not even you, her _father_, can break us apart."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be talking to me that way." I glared at him, and he stared back at me hard.

"And why is that?"

"Let's say your daughter's boyfriend was talking back to you. Then what would you do?" I closed my fist so tight I could feel my nails digging into my palm. "That's what I would do," he said. It was like he could read my thoughts. I looked away from him and stood for a second and let out what sounded to be a sly laugh. I looked back at him. The look in his eyes was angering me. Then I saw a puzzled look on his face. I knew my irises had changed color, and I knew they were a deep bloody red. _Outbreak_. I moved heavily on my feet and raised my fist and held it back, and he was ready to defend and hit me back. My fist flew at his face, and just before it could hit him and before he could block me, I found Lorry's hand over my fist with a tight grip, and she only squeezed tighter and tighter. Her had was taken aback. "Lorry, how- how did you get here that fast?" Lorry's eyes were firm and angry, and I knew she had her tongue on one of her fangs as I did mine.

"_Stop_." My eyes were still red, and Lorry just stared into them. I would've kissed her, but then her dad _really_ would've killed me. I felt her push back on my fist. "Back up," she told me and began to push me back into the room. She looked at her dad. "I need to talk to Sterling for a second." She shut the door and looked at me. "Sterling, you really can't be messing with my father," she told me. She walked up to me and looked at me. "Sterling, do you want to marry me?"

"You know I _do_," I said. Lorry wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Then please, _act_ like it." Our lips softly touched, and she pulled off for a second but neither of us opened our eyes and kissed again, and I felt my eyes change green again, and of course, Lorry's mom opened the door. Lorry looked at her. "_Mom_!"

"Come here, Lorry." I looked at Sterling and sighed and covered my face with my hands. I walked from the room, and I knew Sterling had the same feeling I did. We walked down the hall and into the living room.

"Lorry, we-" my mom began, but stopped for her and my father to exchange glances. She looked back to me and sighed. Whatever she wanted to tell me, he didn't want to tell me now. "We'll talk about this later." With that, they left.

#Cole's point of view

I was _stressed out_ _now_. Every single villain and army of villains are in Ninjago. "Check for the men with the yellow eyes," Willow said.

"We don't know their actual names we can't just search for the men with yellow eyes," Zane said, still looking at the screen. "This is programmed and designed to recognize the names of groups or people," he said.

"Do we still have the fang blade?" I asked.

"I would hope so," Kay said. Terra looked a bit jittery about the whole thing.

"You think any new villains will show up?" Ashley asked.

"It would not be unlikely," Zane told her. I looked over at Terra, her index finger on her cheek and her middle finger over her lip. She was a bit jumpy, I could tell. She was slightly bouncing the back of her heel on the floor, and I put my hand on her leg, and I could feel her calm down a little bit.

"Hey, calm down. It'll be fine." She huffed and put her hands over her face and sank a little bit in her chair. "Why don't you go fly around or sit underwater for a little bit?" I asked her, concerned. She looked at me and could see my worry in my eyes. I was worried about her and my family and what was going on. She looked away from me for a second before making her decision.

"I probably should," she said and got up. I gave a slight tug on her wrist, and she turned around and kissed me for a second before walking out on deck and slipping off the side of the deck and into the water. Willow was on my lap with her head rested back against my chest, and I could tell she was falling asleep on me.

"Hey, why don't you do take a nap for a little while, okay Willow?" She nodded and I kissed the top of her head before she ran off. I looked out to the deck. Even though Terra hadn't been gone long, I was still worried about her being underwater. "I'm gonna go check on Terra," I said. I got up and left the room and walked out on deck and dove into the water. I saw Terra just laying in the sand and watching the things around her. The array of fishes and the rays that skid across the floor, and the pulsating of the ocean that moved her hair in every which direction, and I smiled. She lay on the sand with one knee drawn towards her and one hand lying on her hair above her head to keep the ocean from pushing it into her eyes. I swam down to her, and she faintly smiled when she saw me. She put her hand on my cheek and used her other arm to put around my neck and kissed me, and my hair was pulled off my forehead and pushed back as the ocean tide rolled back and forth over and under us, and I knew it was my job to keep my family safe.

#Jay's point of view

We sat in a room in the ER, and the doctor looked at Nya's foot and looked at our files and hers alone. "Twins, huh?" He didn't sound excited or surprised or happy or sad or angry. He sounded like _Spock_. I sat and looked at him.

"Yes," I responded. What else was I supposed to say?

"Well- if your wife's blood pressure is too low, it- it's not going to be looking good for them," he said. I felt Nya tense a little bit. I knew this was bad, tough news to hear. "But, there is a chance we won't have to 'put them down' since we've already medicated her, and she's being treated." I felt relief fall over Nya, and it fell over me too.

"Is she going to be ill at all after this?" I asked.

"Well, she might be a bit more nauseas than usual and she may get headaches here and there, and you're lucky that we have the technology and medicine today to be able to save your twins." I _knew_ _that_. The doctor saw the expressions on our faces and knew we needed time to think and absorb everything. "I'll leave you two alone to think about this for a moment," he said and left the room. I looked at Nya.

"It'll be fine, okay? I promise," I told her. She faintly smiled and kissed me. I knew everything was going to be alright. It _had_ to be.

#Zane's point of view

I kept trying to recall all villains we had ever fought, just not the stone army because everyone knows they're frozen. Amber's dead as well as the Nightmare Queen. Rick's mom? She was gone before she started. I felt like I was forgetting someone, but who could I have been forgetting? Kay walked in, and I felt her hand on my back. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked me, concerned.

"I feel like I'm forgetting to search someone," I told her without looking at her.

"Zane, you need to stop stressing over things like this," she told me. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I looked at her. "I think you're smart and you can do some really deep research, but you can also stress over a lot," she laughed. I smiled at her. "I love you," she said, knowing I had to say I loved her back to her. I smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed me.

"Now come on I need to go wake Tyler up and you know how crazy that kid is I'm gonna need your help," she laughed and took her head off my shoulder.

"What you need my help doing is learning how I separate your sentences," I laughed.

#October's point of view

I found Nate asleep on the couch with his headphones in his ears, and I laughed. I walked over and picked up his phone and saw 'Paint it Black' by the Rolling Stones was playing. I took the headphones out of Nate's ears and he woke up a little bit and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. "Hey," I laughed and pecked him on the lips more than once. "You tired?" I asked. He laughed.

"I had the strangest dream," he said. "I was painting everything black." I laughed and held up his phone, and he saw the album cover.

"Well that explains it," he said. We laughed.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked him and pushed his hair back and away from his forehead.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking about my sister," he told me. I saw sadness in his eyes, and if sadness was personified, it meant tears.

"Hey," I finally said. "It's okay." I looked at him for a second. "I love you," I told him.

"Love you too." I pecked him on the lips one last time and decided to just leave him alone. When he fell back asleep, I went back and picked up his phone and saw he was listening to some Beatles song, and I unlocked his phone and the first thing that came up was a picture of him and his sister, and sadness was nearly personified. I knew he had been looking at it. I looked at him for a second and set his phone down. I had an idea; a crazy idea. Except not every angel can leave Heaven to visit Earth and be seen.

#Lloyd's point of view

I was not happy with Sterling right now. I wasn't happy with my sister, either. Was I going to get on her for it? No. Was I going to get on Sterling for it? I'm not making a special trip to the castle to, but next time I see him, he'll be sorry. I _know_ my parents raised Lorry better, because I _know_ they had to have learned from their mistakes on raising _me_. I sat in the bathroom up against the wall with my knees up and my hand on my forehead as I looked down. I didn't know what to do, think, or feel. Once you get yourself out of one situation, you always get yourself into another. It doesn't matter whether they're hard to handle or easy to think about, they're just there. Ashley walked in quietly and sat next to me and I took my hand off my forehead and put my arm over her shoulders as she rested her head on _my_ shoulder. I put my other arm around her in a hug, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her with a slight drag in my voice. Ashley kissed me on the cheek and snuggled herself closer to me.

"I know it's tough, Lloyd. It's your sister we're talking about." It was strange hearing that come out of someone else's mouth; to hear the words spoken by someone else. I looked at Ashley and pecked her on the lips before I actually kissed her. How does Ashley do these things?

#Nate's point of view

I was laying asleep on the couch, and October pulled the headphones out of my ears again. I half woke up and looked at her. "October, what're you doing?" I groaned. October laughed. She seemed really happy for some reason. "What're you so happy about?" I laughed.

"Well," she began, but I stopped her before she could say anything else.

"Oh gees are you pregnant?"

"What?"

"That's it I'm gonna have to sue you." October laughed.

"_Stop_," she laughed. "I- I um- you have someone here that wants to see you," she said. I felt my expression change to a confused one.

"What? Who would-"

"Nate?" I heard a wobbly voice. My blood warmly ran cold. I could barely move, and I looked over to see someone that made my heart _stop_. Then I heard myself say her name, and it burned my nose.

"Lizzy..." Then I froze. "_Lizzy_!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaawwwwwwwwwwww! I see a sweet scene in the next chapter :) omg wait til he tells her he and October have a daughter... and it's named after _her_! And what's up with all the villains? and let's hope the twins are okay! REVIEW!***

Three of my talents:

1. Drawing and painting (check out my profile pic)

2. Music :)

3. and texting (oh yes, absolutely)

Question: what are your top three favorite TV shows?

REVIEW!


	624. Chapter 624 Half and Half

#Nate's point of view  
I leapt up and ran to my sister and embraced her tightly, and I knew she was crying as I was. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod it's really you," I cried. Lizzy hugged me tighter as she cried. I pushed back a little to look at her, and she wiped the tears from my eyes. "You look so much older," I whimpered. Lizzy laughed through her tears and we pulled each other back into a hug.

"I know, Nate," she cried. "And you're _married_ now," she whimpered. Then I remembered. Lizzy. Our daughter Lizzy. I pushed Lizzy back a little and looked at her, and she could see that I had something to tell her by the look in my eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Lizzy, I-" I looked over at October, and she was nearly crying at the scene, and she knew what I was about to tell Lizzy. I looked back to Lizzy. "I have a daughter," I told her.

"You- you have a what...?"

"I- I have a daughter, Lizzy," I repeated, and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. She was in disbelief.

"W-what's her name?" she asked me.

"Lizzy," I told her.

"Huh?"

"Her name's Lizzy," I told her. "She's named after _you_." She began to cry again, and I pulled her back into a hug.

"I missed you so much," she cried.

"I know," I whimpered. "I missed you too." Holding my sister again made my heart feel like a weight in my chest, warm as it was beating in harmony with hers. It was like someone had told me that someone I love had become a KIA, but really all they were was an MIA the entire time, and I found them when they were standing in my arms. It felt warming but cool, it felt fiery but my eyes were watering. She looked at me.

"May I see her?"

"Lizzy?" She nodded. I looked over at October for consent even though she's _our_ daughter. October smiled faintly, and I knew it meant yes. As if on cue, Sarah walked in with Lizzy, her eyes puffy and red from crying, and she reached for me. I smiled and took her, and Lizzy looked like she might cry again. Lizzy laughed.

"Oh my goodness she's so cute," she laughed. She looked at me. "And Nate you naughty boy," she said. I laughed.

"Quiet, I'm married," I told her. She laughed.

"Wanna show me around the castle and tell me who everyone is?" she asked and laughed. I laughed. This was going to be quite interesting.

#October's point of view

Nate and I decided to change the spelling of Lizzy, our daughter's, name to Lizzie so it's not as hard to get both of them confused. That and so we don't have two of the same Lizzy in the castle. Nate was so happy to be with his sister again.

#Cole's point of view

I began looking around the ocean, and I remembered Willow and her fish. How much she loved to take care of them. She had fun doing it and feeding them, and even cleaning their water. Terra and I looked at each other, and Willow dove into the water, and we smiled when we saw her. She swam down to us, and I hugged her. She spotted some fish out of the corner of her eye, and she swam over to it, gently caressing it in her hands. She opened her hands slightly and smiled at it. She swam back over to us and opened her hands carefully like she was trying not to release a butterfly. She had a hippo tang in her hand. We swam back up to the surface, and I went inside and got a jar and went back to Willow and laid down on my stomach so I looked down over the deck, and I put water in it, and she quickly lifted it out if the water and dropped it in the jar. I helped Willow out of the water and set her on deck as she stared into the jar. "Hey, why don't you go inside?" I asked her. She hugged me.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Willow," I said with a smile. Willow ran inside, and Terra swam to the surface and caught me by surprise and yanked me into the water. I pulled her in close to me and kissed her deeply, and she didn't push me back or away, she just kissed me even deeper. Her hair pulsated in harmony with the water, and I smiled and looked at her, and I could feel her hair lightly brush my cheek, and I ran my fingers through the root of her hair, and she laughed and kissed me again. What could get better than this?

#Jay's point of view

They gave Nya medication to take and told her if she noticed anything funny, then she needs to go back to the doctor as soon as possible. Understandable. We went back to the Bounty, and no one was really around. Everyone was off doing their own thing. I looked at Nya. "You alright?" I asked her. "Does your stomach hurt?"

"Yeah, a little bit. Don't worry, I'm fine," she said. "Just tired."

"Why don't you go sleep for a little while?" About an hour passed, and Nya was still asleep. Cindy came up to me.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," I told her and smiled. "She and the twins both." Cindy smiled faintly. I went to check on Nya, and she was asleep still. I didn't want to tell her she'd been sleeping for an hour; that she should probably get up; she's not feeling well. I didn't want to bother her, so I thought it might make her feel better if I just got in next to her.

#Sterling's point of view  
Even though it was summer, it was still a bit breezy and cool, which is what most people in Ninjago like. I wasn't quite sure where Lorry was, and I went to the back of the castle and walked out onto the balcony and looked across the lake and could barely see Lorry on the hammock between the trees, and I smiled. I took off vampire speed so I was down by the lake, and I could softly hear the melody Lorry was playing on her violin, and I could see her laying on the hammock with one knee up and her violin against her shoulder, and her bow glided across her strings. I walked over, and she smiled and put her violin down as I laid next to her. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Things go fine with your parents?" I laughed. She laughed and looked back to the sky.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I just wish my dad could see you with Ash."

"That's not your Stradivarius violin, is it?" I asked her. She looked at me and laughed.

"No, it's not the violin you got me," she laughed. "It's my old violin." I smiled at her. Our lips reached for each other's and closed on one another's. Lorry laid on her side and put her hand on my cheek. Lorry began to laugh, and I looked at her and smiled. "You taste sweet today," she said and laughed. I laughed and looked up to the sky. She put her hand on my cheek and turned my look back to her. "I'm not done," she laughed. I laughed and our lips melted into one another's again.

#Zane's point of view

That night, I was standing in the bathroom, still stressing over the entire thing. I _knew_ I was forgetting _somebody_, but _who_? It was beginning to really get to me. I felt Kay's hand on my upper back, and she moved them to my tense shoulders. "Hey, you need to stop stressing over this," she told me softly. She slipped her hand beneath the collar of my shirt so I could feel her cool hand on my shoulder, and it caused me to tense and then loosen. I sighed. "I know, Kay, it's just- it's just that- well, I'm worried," I told her. "I don't want to see you or the kids get hurt."

"And they _won't_." I looked at her. "I know that because I know _you'll_ protect them. I know you will because I know you're capable of it." I glanced down to the darker side of the yin yang symbol on Kay's ankle, and I looked back at the counter and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kay. I'm just worried."

"I know you are, and-" And she stopped talking, and her hand stopped where it was just beneath my shoulder. She took her hand back.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"T-take your shirt off," she said.

"What for?" I asked.

"I felt something strange on your shoulder," she said. I obeyed. I felt her hand on my shoulder again.

#Kay's point of view

I looked closely at the skin on his shoulder, and the harder I looked, the more I saw a slight difference in coloration. It was so slight it couldn't be seen by a human with the naked eye. "This- this is paint of some kind," I said.

"What're you talking about?" he asked me.

"On your shoulder," I said. "Hold on." I found my makeup remover, but that didn't work. I tried the classic soap and water, but of course, that didn't work either. Then I tried rubbing alcohol, and whatever it was came right off. Then I saw what was there. It was the other half of the yin yang.

***REVIEW! Or else... Whaaaaat? Oommmgggg! And can't wait to hear more about Nate's sister XD REVIEW!***

Question: for over a week now I've already known what I'd name one of the quadruplets, and it was a name no one's suggested... It starts with a C, can you guess what it is? You can only guess once!

REVIEW!


	625. Chapter 625 Back When

#Kay's point of view  
I was shocked. I realized my hand was frozen in its place, and I pulled it back towards me. "What's the matter?" Zane asked me.

"I- you have the other half of the yin yang, Zane," I said. This felt like a dream. I didn't feel alive.

"But I- but how is this so?" He turned around to look at me. There was unsureness in his eyes, and there was where I saw the yin yang. It was in his eyes and reflected into mine, reflecting back into his and going on forever. There was the knot of infinity tied between us.

"I- I don't know, Zane," I said. "It- it just doesn't make sense," I told him. What made sense about this?

"I'll have to talk to my father," he said. "He's the only one that would've put that there..."

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry and I had fallen asleep outside, and we woke up when we felt the wind get chillier, and a few raindrops began to fall from the sky. I fidgeted at it, and I caused myself to wake up. Lorry and I both woke up laughing. She kissed me before we had to get up as it began to rain a bit harder, and the little bits of water fell from the dark night sky. "How did we manage to fall asleep!?" Lorry laughed over the rumble of thunder.

"That's a good question," I said, the rain running down over my face. Lorry just laughed. I could see the blurry splotch of the moon hidden behind the grey clouds against the navy sky. Halfway around the lake, Lorry stopped and stepped in front of me and wrapped her arms around my neck, and our lips parted and closed back on each others, and I ignored the rain, but it accented the moment. Lorry pulled off and laughed, and we took off vampire speed back to the castle, and she wrapped her arms back around my neck again, and she kissed me and pushed me down the hallway, and both of us began to laugh as we kissed one another. She pushed me up the stairs, and it was nerving considering I was walking backwards. I heard laughing and running around, and I pulled off of Lorry and looked down the stairs, but I didn't see anyone. I looked at Lorry and then went back down the stairs. It didn't sound like the laugh if anyone that was normally in the castle. I walked downstairs and saw Nate and the younger girl version of him looking at something. He looked over at me.

"And that's Sterling. He can't keep his pants zipped up." I gave him an evil stare. The girl laughed.

"Shut up," I told Nate. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What? You want me to lie?" I raised an eyebrow. He looked back to his sister. "Alright, Sterling is a leader of temperance and-"

"Oh, _shut up_!" Nate just laughed.

"No, that's October's twin brother, Sterling," he told her. She looked at me. There was almost fear in her eyes. She recognized me. I knew she did. He looked at me. "Sterling, this is my sister." I looked at her, and I managed to give a faint smile as she did. She ran off to look at something else. Nate looked at me. "My _sister_, got it?" Both of us laughed, and I put my hands up. Nate laughed and walked off. What's Nate's sister doing here?

#October's point of view  
Nate's sister looks so much older than she used to. From age eleven to age thirteen? That's a huge change. She's tan just like Nate is, and she's got the same brown hair. Nate took her around and told her who everyone is, and she apparently already recognized Sterling. I was already in bed, worn out from the day. Nate was still with his sister, and I didn't mind the smallest bit. I heard him walk in, but I was already practically asleep. He got in next to me, and I turned my head and pecked him on the lips, and he laid down next to me, and I snuggled myself into his arms. "Thank you for bringing my sister back," he told me softly. I smiled faintly and took his hand and held it. "I couldn't thank you enough," he laughed. I laughed at him and turned to look at him.

"Do you think it's weird for your sister?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Seeing you with me," I said. "Seeing you married and married to the queen."

"When we were dating, I would tell her that we were and she'd just say 'Nathan Turner, you are such a liar!'" I laughed. "And she would always talk about how nice and pretty the queen was," he said, and I could see thought in his eyes. I laughed.

"Was?" Nate laughed.

"Still is," he laughed. I pecked him on the lips and continued to laugh. "And I remember the day you came to see her in the hospital, and October, she was so happy. You have no idea how much it meant to her." I faintly smiled. I thought back on it. "And when I told her we were _engaged_," he laughed. "She _really_ thought I was a liar." I laughed. I knew exactly what came next. She dies. I saw Nate stop. His eyes closed, and his hand tightened a little bit over mine, and I could see a tear clinging to his eyelashes, and I frowned and began to stroke his hair.

"Hey, it's alright," I told him. "She's here now. It's alright." I held Nate close to me, and he did the same. I knew how badly it hurt to think about. In the morning, I woke up, my stomach hurting a little bit. I began to laugh remembering all of yesterday. It's the same feeling you get when you have really long hair and then you practically cut all of it off, and you wake up the next morning thinking 'where'd all my hair go?' Then you realize you got it cut, and you laugh at yourself. Nate woke up. "Hey," I laughed and kissed him and sat up, and he followed. I half sat on his lap and rested my head back against his shoulder.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked in a laugh.

"Yesterday."

"What for?" he laughed.

"I don't know," I said. "Just thinking about the whole thing is crazy." Nate laughed.

"I know," he laughed. "It's crazy to think I have my sister back." I smiled and kissed him more than once and looked down at my finger and saw the ring he got me still sitting and glistening on it. He knew I was looking at it, and he slipped his hand beneath mine and laughed.

"I still love it," I told him. "It's so pretty." He smiled and I turned my head and pecked him on the lips. "Love you, baby," I laughed and kissed him again.

"Love you too," he laughed and kissed me again. "But please don't call me baby around my sister." I laughed and kissed him again. Nate's sister opened the door to our room, and she probably saw me kissing her brother for a brief second.

"Come on, lovebirds. Time to get out of bed." Nate stuck his tongue out at her, and she did back. I laughed. She walked over and leaned up against the wall next to the two of us. She looked at me. "Has Nate ever played the piano for you?" Nate gave her the hidden 'I'm gonna get you later' look. I laughed. "What?" She looked back to me. "He's actually quite good at it."

"I've heard him play guitar before _once_, but that's about it," I laughed.

"Oh my goodness," she laughed. "Did he sing?" I laughed. I was enjoying giving Nate a hard time. "Cause he can play a mean 'Here Comes the Sun.'" I laughed. Nate sighed, causing me to laugh a bit harder. She looked at Nate and rested her head back against the wall. "Does October have any embarrassing nicknames for you?" she asked. Nate gave her a funny look.

"We're you outside the door _listening_?" She laughed.

"No, but now I know she calls you _something_," she laughed and looked at me. "What is it?" she laughed. I laughed and looked at Nate. Sarah walked into the room.

"Come on, you three. Time to come downstairs." Lizzy and I laughed. This conversation would continue later.

#Nate's point if view  
I went to my sister later, and I found her in what was now her room. I knocked on the open door. She looked up from her book and looked at me. "Hey, can we talk for a second?"

"Y-yeah, sure," she said. "Did I do something?" she asked as I sat down next to her on the edge of her bed.

"No, not at all," I said. She closed her book and put it down.

"What's up?" I looked at her.

"You remember October."

"Of course," she laughed.

"Is- is it weird coming back and seeing the two of us married?" I asked her. She didn't seem to know how to respond; she almost looked confused. "Is it weird seeing that I have a daughter?" She laughed a little bit.

"A little," she admitted and laughed.

"Is it weird to see me kissing October?" I asked. She seemed to think about it.

"It's not weird, it's just- I don't know," she said and looked at me. "I think it'd be a lot weirder if it was some other girl, but- I don't know," she said, "it is a little bit strange because I've never _really_ seen you two _together_ before." I understood what she was saying. "It's just like seeing a different side to you," she said. "That's all." I looked at my sister.

"If things ever get too weird for you, just let me know." The two of us laughed.

"I missed you, Nate," she laughed. I hugged her.

"I missed you too."

#Kai's point of view  
Alex woke up in the middle of the night, crying. She sat up, and it woke me up. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her and wrapped my arms around her, and she shuddered into my shoulder. I could feel her tremble. I had a flashback to the time I fell in love with her. The sound of thunder lightly rumbled in my ears, but there was an absence of rain. Alex had awoken with a nightmare, and I rushed to her side and sat down next to her, and she let me hold her in my arms as she cried at the unreality that made itself seem so real. I had accidentally fallen asleep next to her, and there I had slept all night. I came back to the present, back to the girl that wasn't crying on my shoulder in a _memory_. I stroked Alex's hair and whispered things to her, telling her everything was fine. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her softly. "Was it just a nightmare?" I felt Alex nod. I continued to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head to try and appease her. "Sshh, it's okay. What happened?"

"I- I was just- I was in Jamanicai, and- all of them," she cried. "Every single one of them got me," she whimpered and shuddered.

"Who's 'them'?" I asked her.

"The villains," she cried. "The skeletons, the Shadow King, Rick, and- there- there was someone else, but- I can't remember who," she said. "P-Pythor, he was there, but- it- it wasn't him," she cried. I knew Zane couldn't think of who else it was, either. Nobody could. The Nightmare Queen's dead, and Amber is too, as well as Rick's mother. Who else could've been there? I chopped off the tracks for my train of thought that blew smoke through my head. I didn't want to go into any further thought about it. Alex held onto me tighter, and I held her closer. "I love you, Kai," she said in a half squeak. It made me want to cry. I knew I'd never hear those words again if I let anything happen to her, so I said them back.

"I love you too, Alex."

#Lloyd's point of view  
In the morning, Charlotte came and got into bed with Ashley and I, squeezing herself between the two of us, and I laughed. "Hey there, Holly," I laughed.

"Hey, Daddy," she said. "I found the spider and crushed it."

"Charlotte, don't ever do that again."

"Why? I found it and killed it."

"It could've killed _you_, Charlotte." Charlotte hugged me a bit tighter.

"Sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to." Ashley stroked Charlotte's hair and pecked me on the lips and talked to Charlotte.

"It's okay, Charlotte," she said. "Please just don't scare us like that."

"When is Ellie gonna get up?" she asked.

"When she wakes up," I laughed.

"Can I go wake her up?" Charlotte asked.

"You don't wanna wake a sleeping baby, Charlotte." Charlotte giggled, and Ashley and I laughed. We all just fell back asleep, but Ashley had to get up only minutes later when she heard Ellie. Charlotte woke up and jumped out of bed.

"Ellie!" she exclaimed. I laughed and sat up as Ashley nudged Charlotte back into the room as she held the baby in her arms. I smiled as Ashley sat down next to me, and Charlotte climbed back up and sat between us to look at her baby sister.

"Who do you think she looks more like?" I asked Charlotte. She looked back and forth between both of us, the two year old thinking face on her. She looked at Ashley and then back at me.

"I think she looks more like Mommy," she told me.

"Is that so?" She nodded, and I laughed. Charlotte snuggled up on me, and I hugged her. Ashley laughed, and she put Ellie up on her shoulder. Ellie rested her head down and looked at me with her little golden eyes. I smiled and Ashley laughed.

"You looking at Daddy?" she laughed. I remembered her holding Dominic the same way and asking him the same thing. He was the same age. I smiled. Ellie's only two months old. She can't understand or speak a word. I smiled at the little baby. Ellie made a soft noise, and you could see the effort she used to make it. I stroked the little hair Ellie had, and Ellie stuck her little hand out to me and I put my finger in her palm, and she held it. At a moment like this, I didn't care how many villains there were in Ninjago or how many people were after us. I didn't care that my family was _with_ me, I just wanted them safe.

#Zane's point of view  
I went to see my father, but I didn't bring Kay, I didn't bring Crissy, and I didn't bring Tyler, either. I walked up to his door, nearly hesitant and maybe even reluctant to knock, thinking about how all of this would possibly come out, but I knocked. My father answered, and my feelings felt tweaked. "Zane!" My father hugged me.

"It's good to see you too," I said and let out a small laugh. He brought me inside, and I sat down with him. I thought of what to say first. It was like trying to figure out what puzzle piece to put down first. "I- I have a question for you," I said, wondering if I sounded dumb already.

"And what's that?" he asked me.

"Well- Kay, you know Kay." He looked at me, and his face almost looked worried. "She- she has this tattoo on her ankle," I told him. "It's half of the yin yang." My dad gave a faint smile, but I didn't know what for.

"And you have the other half, if I'm not mistaken," he said. I was confused.

"I'm confused," I said.

"You see, Zane, every inventor has their friends and coworkers." Now I was even more lost than before. "Ever wonder why Kay was out in the frozen wastelands the day you found her?" I had.

"Yes, but-"

"Where's my lab, Zane?"

"The frozen wastelands, but-" I was stopped at my dads smile.

"I lent my lab to one of my best friends, Zane." I didn't understand what was going on until he said this: "She was created for you, Zane."

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooommggggg whaaaaattttt? REVIEW!***

Question: Should Nate and October try and have a second child any time soon?

Answer the question and/or answer my poll!

2nd question: has any scene in this story made you cry or at least make your eyes misty?

And I refuse to watch Chima :)

REVIEW!


	626. Chapter 626 Feeling this Way

#Zane's point of view

"So, does- does that mean she was only _programmed_ to love me...?" I asked, a falter and lightness in my voice.

"Oh, no. Of course not, Zane. She was programmed to _love_," he said. "She was programmed the same basic way you were, Zane." This was a lot, almost _too much_, to take in.

"This- this is a lot to take in," I said. "Is there something else you aren't telling me?" I asked him. He gave a faint smile.

"You'll have to figure all this out on your own, Zane," he told me.

"But- why would you keep the yin yang symbol hidden?"

"Ah, yes," he said, clearly thinking back on the whole thing. "If you saw the tattoo on Kay's ankle and the tattoo on your upper right back, it would be obvious, and things would never have worked out the same," he told me. It made sense. I smiled, and it was silent for a second. "I hope to see the grandkids sometime, Zane." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course." I hugged my father and said goodbye and went back to the Bounty. Kay came running up to me.

"What'd he say?" she asked anxiously with a faint smile on her lips but a wide one in her eyes.

"He said we were made for each other," I told her and tucked her hair behind her ear. She was taken aback.

"W-what? How?"

"I don't know, Kay, it- it's just how it is," I told her. She began to laugh, and I could almost see tears in her eyes, and she kissed me. This is _crazy_.

#Cole's point of view

I hadn't talked to Avè since what went on at the Bounty, and her wedding was tomorrow. I stared out the window and watched the sea as it crashed into itself and lightly bobbed the ship, and Willow walked in. "Hola, Papá," she said and walked over to me. "¿Cómo estás?" She didn't sound as peppy as she normally did. I looked at her and laughed.

"Once you ask to read the Korean dictionary, just know that my answer will be no." Willow giggled, and I smiled at her.

"Respondes en español, ¿por favor?" I laughed.

"Inglès, ¿por favor?" I laughed. Willow hugged me.

"Sí, Papá," she said. "I'll speak in English." I smiled and hugged Willow back.

"I love you, Willow," I told her.

"I like you, Daddy." I was almost confused at her response, but I just smiled. She looked up at me. "What happened to Avè?" she asked. "Has she gotten married yet?"

"No, but she's supposed to be getting married _tomorrow_." Willow smiled.

"Really?" I nodded. "Is her husband as great as you are?" I laughed and stroked Willow's hair.

"I don't know, Willow. But I don't know if they'll ever have a daughter as great as you are." Willow smiled.

"If they do, will she and her daddy be as close as we are?" I smiled. Willow can be so cute sometimes.

"I don't know," I said. "But I don't know if she'll be as smart as you are, you three year old bibliophile." Willow laughed and retightened the hug that had slowly loosened.

"Do you like me, Daddy?"

"I like you a lot, Willow," I told her.

"I like you too, Daddy. Do you love me?"

"Of course, Willow. Of course I love you."

"Will you ever stop loving me?" I kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Willow, I will _never_ stop loving you. I don't care if you grow up and go off on your own at sixteen. I'll still love you. I don't care if you become a drug addict or show up to visit us one day covered in tattoos. I'll still love you. I don't care if you get piercings. I'll still love you, Willow. I don't care if you aren't my little girl anymore, I just want you to still love _me_." Willow smiled and hugged me.

"Daddy, I don't care if you kick me out of the house when I'm sixteen. I'll still love you. I don't care if you become an alcohol addict and show up to visit me one day covered in rags. I'll still love you. I don't care if you go bald. I'll still love you, Daddy." I let out a faint laugh. "I don't care if you aren't my daddy anymore," she said and looked at me. "I just want to be your little girl."

#Jay's point of view

I had slept in pretty late, and Nya did too. She had every right to, though. She probably doesn't feel well. I got out of bed and washed up a little bit and looked back to Nya still asleep on her side, and I smiled. I walked over to the edge of the bed and leaned down on it with my hands. "Jay, what time is it?" Nya asked through her half sleep.

"It's around eleven," I told her. She gave a look of distaste and laid on her stomach. I ran my fingers through her hair. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit nauseas," she told me and pulled the covers up to her shoulders without opening her eyes. She was tired, I knew. I decided to just leave her alone in hope she'd feel better.

#Sterling's point of view

In the middle of the night last night, Sarah had come into our room, and I sat up. She answered my question before I asked it. "Ash is awake, and he's sick." I got out of bed and went down to the triplets' room, and Ash was sitting up in his bed and crying, and he had gotten sick.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Buddy calm down," I said as I picked him up and held him close to me. He continued to cry into my shoulder. "Ssshhh, it's okay," I told him and rubbed his back. I took him out of the room so he wouldn't disturb his sisters and took him back to my room, and Lorry got up and walked over as I shut the door.

"Is he okay?" she asked worriedly as she stroked the little hair he had.

"Don't worry, he's fine," I told her and continued to try and calm him down.

"Daadaaa," he cried.

"Hey, its alright. Daddy's right here," I told him. He began coughing, and I set him down on his feet, and he got sick again and his crying was only moans for a second, but he began to cry again. Before we knew it, though, his cries had quieted to moans as he lay between Lorry and I on his stomach. He really wasn't feeling well. He continued to moan, and I just sat and rubbed his back. He sucked in choppy air.

"Daah-_deeeeee_," he moaned. Lorry and I looked at each other and let out a faint smile mixed with a frown. I looked back to Ash, my little thirteen month old.

"Hey, it's okay. Daddy's not going anywhere."

#Kai's point of view

I woke up in the morning, my head hurting a bit. I heard Alex laughing a little bit, and I sat up and saw Blake attempting to walk around the room. Alex looked over and saw me and walked over and sat next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "Has he actually taken any steps yet?" I asked her.

"One or two, I'm waiting for the record breaker." I laughed. Alex looked at me and pecked me on the lips before she kissed me. "Love you," she told me.

"Love you too," I said just in time before her lips were on mine again. She rested her head on my shoulder as we watched Blake trying to balance himself. He had his arms in front of him as he wobbled on his legs, and we laughed. She looked at me.

"He looks like you," she said. I looked at her.

"Yeah, well, he acts like _you_."

"How so?"

"He can't even keep his balance," I said. Alex laughed.

"_Okay_?"

"And neither could you," I laughed.

"You _shoved_ me overboard!" she laughed. I laughed at her, and she looked away from me and sarcastically crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I _say_ something?" Alex just laughed and looked back to me and kissed me.

"Say you love me and I'll forgive you," she told me, her lips by mine, and she was trying to tempt me and make me anxious.

"I love you," I told her. Alex smiled and laughed.

"I knew that already," she laughed just before I nearly kissed her, and she got up. I laughed at her.

#October's point of view

I had Griffin on my mind, and it hurt. Nate could see it in my eyes as I stood and looked over the lake, and I didn't react as the wind whistled in my ears and blew trough my hair. I stayed solemn. Nate looked at me. "October, I know it hurts." I looked up at him, my lips slightly curved down, and my eyes grey clouds waiting to rain. I looked back down away from him. "Come here," he said and hugged me. I began to silently cry. Griffin was something that made my heart feel it was beating the wrong way; it was syncopated. It was beating on the wrong beat; it was _off_ beat. It didn't feel right, and it hurt. Nate stroked my hair in attempt to try and make me feel better.

"It just- hurts," I told him.

"I know, October. I know." He held me a bit closer, and it made me feel warm and almost made me forget about my surroundings. "Come on, let's go inside." I sat and practically laid on the couch, my hands covering my face. I felt Nate's fingers run through my hair. I looked at him. "Listen," he told me gently. "Remember you're really only eight years old," he said. "And most people don't start families at age seventeen, either." Both of us laughed. "So, for just a little while, I want you to just act like an eight year old, okay?" I laughed, and Nate smiled at me.

"Alright, fair enough," I laughed. Sammie ran up and jumped up on top of me, and I stroked the top of her head and pushed her ears back.

"Love you," he told me and kissed me.

"Love you too," I told him and kissed him again.

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on Lizzie," he said as he began to walk away.

"Which one?" I laughed.

"Both." I laughed and looked back at Sammie.

"Can you understand anything we're saying?" I asked the dog in a laugh, and she rested her head down on my stomach. I laughed. "Guess not." I fell asleep not too much later, and then I was awoken by a short scream coming from within the same room. Sammie jumped off of me as I jolted awake. I saw Nate up against the wall, his eyes holding disbelief and his face showing confusion. "What is it? What's the matter?" My voice _sounded_ different.

"October, I- I don't know what happened, I-" He was practically frightened. I held my hand out and looked at it, and adrenaline suddenly ran through my body. "G-go _look_ in a _mirror_." I jumped up and ran to the bathroom the fastest my legs could carry me, and I frozen when I saw myself. I was shorter, and my voice was more high pitched than I remembered. But now, now I saw why.

I was eight years old.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what!? How did _that_ happen!? She's got kids! What about Sterling? Is he younger too? And aw Willow and Cole :) and aaaawww Ash :( but poor October... And omg Zane and Kay were meant to be :) REVIEW!***

Please answer my poll!

Question: who's better? The Beatles or The Rolling Stones?

REVIEW!


	627. Chapter 627 Turning

(If someone asked me who was better, the Beatles or the Rolling Stones, I could _not answer_ it)

#October's point of view  
I was totally stuck frozen. Nate walked in and looked at me. "How did this happen!?" he asked frantically. I looked at him.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. It felt so strange to hear myself little again. I looked back at myself. Had this happened to Sterling!? Sterling came running into the room, and it had happened to him too. Nate started laughing. Sterling glared at him. I felt a little bit like laughing. Sterling was right years old, yet he managed to look just as scary and frightening. Nate just looked at him, set to laugh again any minute. Sterling looked at me and pulled the watch from his pocket.

"The watch has been malfunctioning," he told me. "If we want to get older this time, we'll need to use tomorrow tea." I looked at him.

"But- how did the watch affect both of us and turn us back to normal age if you're the one who had it?"

"Because it turned us both ten years older at the same time," he told me.

"I'll go find the tomorrow tea," Nate said and left the room. I looked back to Sterling.

"Has Lorry seen you like this?" I asked.

"No..." I started laughing, and Sterling saw the mischievous look in my eyes. "October, don't you dare!" My mouth opened to call for Lorry, but Sterling gave me a look that caused me to just laugh. Nate came back and broke the glass on the floor and covered his nose and mouth. When it cleared out, Sterling and I were both eighteen again. Sterling held his hands out in front of them and flipped them over and looked at them. "Good, now I can go take care of Ash," he said and began to leave the room.

"What's wrong with Ash?" I asked.

"He's sick." I looked back to Nate when Sterling had disappeared.

"Don't you think it's best you give that watch back to your parents?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Either that or Scarlett since it's her watch. It needs to be repaired. Who knows what else that thing will do."

#Sterling's point of view

Ash was pretty sick. He has a nasty cough, and it's been causing him to get sick from time to time. Ash would cry into my shoulder as I held him and he'd cry, "Daaadaaaaa." It nearly makes _me_ cry. It hurt to hear him moan,"Dah-_deeeeee_" last night when he had gotten sick twice. He's been learning a few new words. He calls me 'dahdee' sometimes instead of 'dada' and sometimes calls Lorry 'meme' instead of 'muh-ma.' I walked into our room and saw Lorry laying on her stomach next to Ash who was also resting on his stomach. She was rubbing his back as he softy moaned out his pain. I sat down and leaned back against the wall and stroked the little hair Ash had.

"You okay, Buddy?" I asked him even though I knew he couldn't understand me.

"Dah-_deeeeeee_," he half cried. I frowned.

"Come here, Buddy," I said softly and picked him up and held him, and he buried himself in my shoulder. Lorry sat up next to me, and we exchanged glances of empathy and looked back to Ash. His sisters aren't like he is. Ash loves to be around people, but Melody and Harmony aren't too find of socializing, especially with people they don't know. I rubbed Ash's back as he softly cried and moaned into my shoulder. I felt so awful for him.

#Cole's point of view

The day for Avè's wedding came, and Willow begged me so badly to go and crash it. "Willow, you're _not_ crashing Avè's wedding," I told her. Willow gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"But why, Daddy?"

"Because I said so and it'd be rude and you'd end up all _over_ magazine covers." Willow raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"_So_, it won't be _good_." Willow laughed.

"So?" I glared at her.

"Stop it." Willow laughed and hugged me.

"...Still can't crash her wedding?"

"Get outta here, Willow," I teased in a laugh. Willow laughed and ran out, zooming past Terra as she walked in. She looked over at me, a bit confused, but she clearly wanted to laugh.

"What's she so jumpy about?" she laughed.

"She wants to crash Avè's wedding," I told her.

"Oh, really? Because I can drive her there if you want me to." I laughed and rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

"Stop," I laughed. Terra laughed and walked over and leaned against the wall next to me. I looked over at her. She laughed at me. She walked closer to me, and I faintly smiled at her. "You know, I wonder who would've won that fight if you two had actually fought," I laughed. Terra laughed and leaned back against the wall.

"I don't know," she told me. "Guess it'd be up to you." I pretended to think about it and looked up at the ceiling, and Terra faintly laughed, and I looked back to her.

"Well, if Avè showed up on our wedding day, I don't know if we'd still be together." Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so?" I shrugged and acted like it was no big deal, but she knew I was kidding. Terra gave me the wide eye and then slapped me, and I looked back at her, stunned.

"What was _that_ for!?" Terra faintly smiled and kissed me _deeply_, getting deeper and deeper. Terra and I slowly pulled our lips away and slowly opened our eyes and looked at each other. Terra had never kissed me like that before. I looked at her softly, and Terra seemed to snap out of a trance and snap her stare away, and she jerked away from me and fled the room. "Terra!" What just happened...?

#Zane's point of view

I tried to do more search on the yin yang, and I just wanted to know why our parents used that symbol instead of any other. Kay came in and stood behind me. "Zane, you do this too _much_." I looked at her and she rested her head on my shoulder and draped her arms around my neck from behind. "You need to take a break, okay?" I sighed and looked away from her.

"Out of all symbols, why would they choose yin yang?" I asked rhetorically.

"Why not choose yin yang?" I looked back at her. "Yin and yang go perfectly together, and so do we." I looked away from her again. I tried to think of some other question, some other reasoning. I looked back at her, my mouth ready to open to say something else, but Kay kissed me so no words could escape. She looked at me, and I was stunned. "Please, just take a break, okay?" I smiled at her.

"Okay," I laughed. She smiled at me and pecked me on the lips before leaving the room. I sat for a second and thought about all that's ever happened to me. The first time I opened my eyes to see the world, the first time I walked, and the first time I saw my father. I remember the day I was out in the frozen wastelands and found Kay, and my life took another turn from there. Now I have two kids, one daughter, one son. I couldn't _be_ any happier. I smiled and got up and went back to our room where I found Kay sitting back on the bed and watching our children run around like maniacs. Tyler's a _fast_ crawler. He was faster than Crissy when she _walked_. I sat down next to Kay. She looked at me.

"What're you smiling about?" she asked me and ran her fingers through my hair. I looked at her.

"My life and that you came into it."

#Nate's point of view

"Please, Nate? _Pleeeeeeaaaaasseeeeeee_?" my sister bugged me. I looked at her, and October just laughed at the two of us.

"Why do you want me to play so bad?" Lizzy laughed at me.

"Because you're _good_ at it!" I laughed and looked to October.

"You have anything to say?" I asked her. She laughed.

"You should play," she told me. I sighed and looked away from her, and she and my sister laughed. I looked at my sister.

"Alright, what am I playing first?" I sighed. Lizzy got excited.

"You need to play the piano!" October laughed. Lizzy laughed and was just being goofy.

"No, first you need to hear his 'Here Comes the Sun' on the guitar," Lizzy laughed. "Cause he can sing it _and play it _really well." I looked at October.

"Help?"

"Nope," she laughed.

"Alright I'll play later," I said and began to walk away.

"_Nate_!" my sister laughed. I laughed at her and kept walking.

"Sorry, sis. I ain't playin' _today_."

#Lloyd's point of view

I was constantly doing sonar sweeps. I wanted to keep my family protected. I love Ashley and Charlotte and Ellie so dearly, and I don't want to see anything happen to them, especially if I let it happen. Some villains were getting closer and closer together while others were getting more and more spread out, like the armies. I couldn't figure out who Zane was missing, either. It was making me _crazy_. As I looked at the screen as I sat all alone in the control room, I felt an arm lock around my neck, and I tried to grab at it, but I couldn't. It wasn't tangible. I looked down and saw it was a shadow. I jumped up out of my chair and the lock disappeared. I looked around the room. _Nothing_. They were already beginning to get here, but they were doing all this in secret. This was mind bottling. I felt shaken and nervous for a second, but I left the room and shut the door. I ran into the Ashley walking down the hall, and she saw the look in my eyes. She stopped in front of me and looked up into my eyes. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I lied. She gave me a funny look.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." She gave me one last look.

"Well, alright then," she said and continued walking down the hall, and she opened the door to the control room.

"No, _Ashley! Don't go in there_!"

#Kai's point of view

Alex woke up in the morning feeling funky, but she said it was a feeling she couldn't describe. She held her stomach, and I knew it had to be just some sort of stomach ache. I sat up and looked down at her as she sickly and painfully lay beside me. I pushed her hair out of her face. "Can you sit up?" She shook her head. As I sat and stroked her hair, I noticed something strange on her neck. I moved my hand down to whatever it was, and they felt strange and almost scaly and dry. She had these little cuts in her neck, and they looked like paper cuts. There were three of them, perpendicular to her neck, and I looked to the other side of her neck and pushed her hair behind her ear and saw the same thing.

#Alex's point of view

"What're you doing, Kai?" I groaned painfully.

"You- you have these slits on your neck, and they're- they're _scaly_." I opened my eyes and grabbed at my neck like I was swatting a fly. "What's the matter?" I jumped out of bed and ran to look in the mirror, and I looked at them and felt them. I _had _to be going _insane_. If you don't remember, I had cut myself on a piece of coral, and now, it was turning me into a _fish_.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooommmgggggggg that ain't good! What cure would they have for _that_!? And Ashley! No! And come on, Nate! Play! And better get that watch fixed before something else goes wrong... And aaw Ash :( REVIEW!***

And guys, you may seriously think I'm kidding, but I'm _really_ not. I'm bringing this story to an end soon, most likely before chapter 675. I feel like I'm running out of ideas for the ninjas since they're already in there twenties (and technically supposed to be nearing their thirties) and they're already married and have kids and everything, so I can't write much anymore. The only way I can keep this story going is if I continue to really just right about October and Nate and Lorry and Sterling since they're young and still have so far to go, or all the ninjas would move into their own houses and off of the Bounty, and I know 90% of you would stop reading this story if that happened. Will there be a sequel? Not telling! ;) and hey, plans change. Maybe I'll come up with something to write about and it _won't_ end.

So sorry to break this news to you guys... But if you're okay with the ninjas living in separate houses or if you have ideas, let me know ;)

-YB

And someone told me that when Kai first started to figure out that he loved Alex, that their theme song would've been 'Turning Tables'

Thoughts...?

REVIEW!


	628. Chapter 628 Move

(Sorry short chapter I've been feelin' a bit lay-zeh, and I'm already having too much fun writing... Oops! Never mind! :))

#Alex's point of view

Kai came in behind me, and I turned to look at him. "What do we do!?" I asked frantically.

"Uuhhmm-" he moved his hands around like it would help him think. He looked back to me quickly. "Try swallowing a pearl," he told me. I did, and the gills disappeared, but the faint scales stayed. This would only work temporarily before it came back and got worse. I looked back at him.

"This won't last forever, Kai!"

"I know, but- I mean-"

"When it wears off, it's only going to come back worse!" I told him frantically. I looked back in the mirror and tried to analyze how noticeable the scales were.

"Well it was going to get worse and worse _any_way!" he told me. I sighed and put my hands to my face.

"I know, I'm sorry," I told him. He opened his arms a little bit, and I rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's just- frustrating," I told him.

"I know, Alex. I know it is. I know it's not easy." I hugged him a little bit tighter. "But I'll still be here to help you through it." I smiled.

"I love you, Kai," I told him.

"I love you too, Alex, and even though this short remedy won't last forever, my love for you will." I smiled softly and looked up at him and kissed him.

#Sterling's point of view

Ash had fallen back asleep on my shoulder, and I took him to his room and set him in his own bed. Poor baby. I went back to our room, and Lorry was just laying in bed on her stomach, trying to relax a little bit. I shut the door and walked over and got in next to her. She looked at me. "Hey, you feeling okay?" I asked her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, just a bit nauseas," she told me.

"I'm sorry," I told her. Lorry began to laugh a little bit. "What?" I asked in a laugh.

"Oh my goodness, I used to, and still do, think kissing is so weird," she said and laughed.

"What's so weird about it?" I laughed. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I pulled her in close to me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You tell me," she laughed. "You've kissed at _least_ fifty girls," she told me. I raised my eyebrows. Lorry laughed. "Kissing is _weird_."

"How?" I laughed.

"It's two people putting their _mouths_ together," she said. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"Yet you and I do it all the time." Lorry laughed.

"And I used to think having someone else's tongue in my mouth was like- I don't even _know_." I laughed.

"Very true," I laughed. Lorry laughed and kissed me, and both of us were trying not to laugh in the process.

#Cole's point of view

I walked out on deck, but I didn't find Terra. Where could she have gone? I walked back inside and found Willow, Ivy, Charlotte and Crissy. "Hey, did you guys see Terra?" They shook their heads.

"Check your room," Willow told me.

"Willow, I _just_ came from there," I told her. Willow laughed. She knew that. I walked back down the hall and walked into our room, and I found her asleep on the bed. What? I walked over and stroked her hair, and she just lay on her side, still asleep. How did she get in here that quickly? I saw a feather laying behind her and by the window, and I smiled. I looked over at the window and saw it open only about a millimeter, and I quietly laughed and looked back at Terra. "You're awake, _aren't_ you?" I asked with a laugh behind my voice. I saw a faint smile on Terra, and she opened her eyes, her eyelashes nearly causing a hurricane, and she looked up at me and laughed.

"You followed the clues, didn't you?" she laughed. I pushed her hair out of her face again.

"Imma detective," I told her as I got in next to her. "It's mah job." She laughed at my goofiness. I laid on my stomach as she laid on her back, and I looked into her eyes. "Now please explain to me what happened a few minutes ago?" Terra laughed and looked at the ceiling.

"I felt like doing something crazy I knew you'd have to ask me about." I laughed. "Hey, has Zane figured out who he's missing?" I shook my head.

"No." Terra sighed, and I could almost feel her mood change. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her as she looked at the ceiling. She put her hand to her forehead and huffed.

"My sister told me she was pregnant last time she was here." I jumped to a sitting position.

"Terra, why didn't you tell me?" She looked at me.

"Cole, please calm down." I sighed and laid down on my back next to her.

"Alright, explain to me what happened."

"She came when you and Willow had gone to the library," she told me. I sighed and looked at Terra, and she looked at me. "And she told me then."

"So, I guess Willow, Ivy and Collin are going to have a cousin?" Terra laughed and looked at the ceiling.

"Guess it does," she laughed.

"I love you, Terra." She looked at me.

"I like you, Cole." When I kissed her, I could only think about how Willow had told me the _same thing_.

#October's point of view

About two weeks passed, and Nate still avoided playing guitar and the piano. Nate's sister was all over him about it, and I thought it was funny. There had been no more watch malfunctions, and we were just waiting for it. Lizzy came running in as I sat with Nate, and I looked at her. She was bubbly as normal. "Nate!" she began to bug him. I was already laughing.

"Oooh gees," Nate huffed. I laughed.

"Please! Just go upstairs and get your guitar!" she begged and rested her head on her arms on the back of the couch and looked at Nate. "_Ppplllleeeeaaaassseee_?" I looked at Nate and laughed.

"Yeah, why not?" I laughed. He just looked at me, and I put my forehead to his. "If you don't, I'll _never_ kiss you _again_," I teased. Nate laughed and looked to his sister.

"Go get my guitar for me," he sighed. Lizzy jumped excitedly and ran to get it. Nate laughed at her, and I rested my head back against his shoulder, and Nate wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my head and kissed him, and Lizzy came rushing back with his guitar case, and her mouth opened to say something, but she shut it and looked at us and set the case down. We looked at her, wondering why she wasn't saying anything.

"Why're you holding October's waist like that?" she asked. Nate quickly put his hands up in the air.

"I'm not holding her waist," he said a bit too quickly. Lizzy stood for a second and then got all jumpy.

"Omg is October pregnant!?" Nate face palmed, and I laughed. Lizzy began running all over the castle just to get her excitement out. I looked at Nate.

"Really?" I laughed. "I'm only a week and a half through, and somebody already knows," I said. Nate laughed at himself.

"I know, I apologize," he laughed.

"Love you, baby," I laughed. He looked at me.

"Love you too," he laughed and kissed me.

#Kay's point of view

When we were all sitting in the living room, Cindy walked in and said she had scratched herself on the side of her foot on a piece of furniture, and Jay got up to help her, but I stopped him. "Wait, why- why is it black?" I asked, looking at her foot. It looked like a little black line across the side of her foot, but it was less than an inch long. "I'll take care of her," I told him and took her to the bathroom and got out the rubbing alcohol originally meant to help cleanse the cut she had, assuming the black line was only dirt, but I saw it looked a bit like marker. I saw the slight coloration of her skin, and I rubbed the alcohol on her foot, and I was _frozen_. She had the whole yin yang on the side of her foot.

***REVIEW! Or else... OMG _what_!? Nuuuuu! And I wonder what happened to Alex after the two weeks? And to Nya's spider bite? And where are the villains at? And lol smooth move Nate... But yay second beh-beh... The people voted and the majority ruled :) REVIEW!***

Question: what do you think will happen in the end of this story?

REVIEW!


	629. Chapter 629 Wild Wild What?

#Kay's point of view

"What's that?" Cindy asked, examining the mark on her foot. It was a good thing that Zane and I hadn't told anyone about the tattoos we had. I my lips opened to say something, but nothing came out, and I pursed my lips, trying to come up with something to say.

"It- it must've been put there by your creator," I told her. It _was_ the basic truth. She smiled excitedly.

"Really? That's so cool!" She jumped up to go show Jay and Nya, and I went back to the living room to get Zane.

#Zane's point of view

When Cindy came running back, I saw the dark mark on her foot, and when she stopped in front of Jay and Nya to show them what her creator had tattooed on her, I saw it was the yin yang. I looked over to see Kay discreetly appear in the doorway, and she motioned for me to come, and I looked back to everyone as she disappeared again. "I- I have to leave for a moment," I said a bit too quickly and left the room. I found Kay in the hallway, and we went back to our room. "Why does she have yin yang on her foot?" I asked quietly.

"She was supposed to be _our_ daughter!" Kay yelled in a whisper. This was _crazy_.

"So what do we do? We can't tell Jay and Nya," I said. "They're hearts would be broken." Kay sighed and put her hands to her face.

"You're right," she said. I hugged her.

"It's okay. We have two children, and Cindy belongs to Nya and Jay. It's fine."

#Sterling's point of view

The following morning, Lorry accidentally woke me up when she leapt out of my arms and rushed to the bathroom and got sick. I propped myself up on one elbow and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. "Hey're you okay?" I asked worriedly. She nodded when she thought it was over, but she gagged again. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom and put my hand on Lorry's back and stroked her hair as she continued to get sick. I heard a knock on our door, and I told them to come in, assuming it was either Sarah or my sister.

"Whoa, what is going on _here_?" I recognized the voice as Lorry began to gag again, and my eyes snapped over to our room, and I saw Ryan standing there. I left Lorry be and quickly rushed out and shut the bathroom door as I walked out, looking at Ryan the entire time.

"What do you mean?" I asked him like nothing had happened.

"Lorry was in there getting sick, and she was just about to get sick _again_," he told me.

"She's _just sick_," I told him. He shrugged.

"Alright, whatever."

"Why're you here?" I asked him.

"Came by to say hey since we haven't seen you in weeks..."

"We?"

"Drake and Johnathan are here too," he said.

"They are?"

"Yeah, come on. They're sitting in the living room." I followed him, still half asleep.

"Who let you guys _in_?"

"October," he laughed.

"Oh, shoot. Hold on. I- I'll be right back." I ran back to our room and went back to check on Lorry. She was sitting up in bed with her head against the wall. I lowered myself down next to her. "Hey, will you be alright if I'm with the guys for a little while?" She shook her head.

"No, that's fine." She wasn't acting fine.

"Lorry," I said to get her to look at me, and she did. "Really. Is it _really_ okay?" She faintly smiled.

"It's fine, Sterling." I pecked her on the lips.

"Thank you," I said and kissed her again and went back to the living room where all my friends were sitting. "Hey," I said tiredly and sat down with them.

"Hey, where's Lorry?" Drake asked.

"She's sick," I sighed and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes.

"Why?" Johnathan asked.

"Because she-"

"Is she pregnant?" I looked over at Ryan.

"What?"

"She _is_ pregnant, _isn't_ she!?" All my friends began getting crazy, not wanting to listen to me.

"That's sooo going on Facebook!" I quickly looked over at Drake.

"What!? Drake, you better not!" He had his phone in his hands, and he put it down and smirked at me. I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it out and saw it was a Facebook notification. I looked back at Drake. "You _didn't_."

#October's point of view

Every summer in Ninjago, there's always one _really_ snowy day to give us all a break from the hot summer sun. Why? Nobody knows. The day that it comes has always been unpredictable, and there are some years it doesn't happen. I looked out the window everyday, waiting for it to happen. As I looked at the window, observing the birds as the pushed themselves across the sky, and Nate walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Hey," I said with a smile and turned my head and meant to just peck him on the lips, but he wasn't letting my lips go, and I smiled as I kissed him. I tried pulling off and succeeded in about a millimeter for about half a second before he kissed me again. I began laughing with my lips locked in his, and I felt Nate smile at me. Both of us opened our eyes just as we pulled our lips apart. "What's up?" I laughed.

"You still need to take that watch back to the Bounty," Nate told me and put his forehead against mine.

"Ugh," I laughed. "I'll do it later today." Nate laughed and I looked back out the window.

"Hey." I looked back at Nate, and I laughed and knew he wanted to kiss me, so I let him, both of us trying not to laugh. Nate's sister walked in and stopped, and we separated to look at her. Her mouth opened to say something, but she stopped and shook her head.

"Sorry, you guys are busy trading spit." Nate and I started laughing, and she walked out of the room. I looked back at Nate.

"You better go see what your sister wanted," I said in a laugh. "Because we're apparently too busy slobbering all over each other." Nate laughed.

"Because we are," he said. I laughed and kissed him again. I pulled off of him.

"Seriously, go see what your sister needed," I laughed and pushed him off. He laughed and I pecked him on the lips one last time and he went to find his sister.

#Kai's point of view

The effects of the pearl were finally wearing off after two weeks, and Alex's gills came back, and they worsened. She was about to sprout fins, no joke. I snapped another pearl off of the string and gave it to Alex, and she put it in her mouth and swallowed it, and the fins disappeared and the gills cleared up a little bit, but they were still there. "Gees, this isn't good," I said and ran my fingers over them. She put her hand over mine to stop it. I looked at her.

"Kai, if I turn into a fish, will you still love me?" I looked deep into her eyes, and I moved my hand to her cheek, and she put her hand gently over mine again. I breathed in deeply and serenely, and I looked at her.

"Alex, I'll love you to the other side of the world and back again to infinity and _beyond_ forever." Alex smiled faintly at me. "Alex, I don't care if you become a _rock_." Alex laughed. "And it wouldn't matter because you're _already_ my rock." Alex laughed and kissed me, and I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you, Kai."

"I love you too, Alex."

#Jay's point of view

Nya was still in bed, and I went to go check on her. I walked into our room and found her still asleep in bed. I pushed her hair out of her face so I could see her. Her eyes remained closed. "Hey, Nya? You okay?" I asked in a very faint whisper. She opened her eyes just enough for me to see the light's reflection in them, and she looked at me. "You alright?" I asked her again.

"Don't worry, Jay. I'm fine," she told me. I smiled.

"Just making sure," I told her. She smiled at me. "Have you taken your medication?" She nodded.

"Yeah."

"Your spider bite getting better?" Nya laughed.

"Yes," she laughed. I laughed at her.

"Please get up and come sit with us in the living room?" Nya laughed.

"Yes," she said in a laugh. I helped her sit up, and she kissed me. "Love ya, Jay."

"Love you too, Nya," I laughed.

#Lloyd's point of view

October brought the watch by the Bounty after she told us it had been malfunctioning, and Zane said he could fix it. I took it into the living room where everyone except for Kai and Alex sat. Alex wasn't feeling well, and Kai was with her. I looked down at the watch and sat down next to Ashley. "Hey, how're we supposed to fix this?" I asked Zane and pulled the button on the side of the watch to stop its ticking, and it malfunctioned. There was a flash, and when all of us opened our eyes, we were dressed differently, and we were on dry, orangey dirt. We all stood up and brushed the dirt off ourselves, and we looked around. We went back in time to the _Wild West_.

***REVIEW! Or else... What!? The Wild West of _Ninjago_!? And omg is Cindy _really_ their _daughter_? And what about Alex and her fishy problems? and ooohhh nooo Sterling's friend posted that Lorry's pregnant to Facebook! REVIEW!***

And I decided I'll probably stop writing this story for a while and write the sequel since it takes place in the future, so that way, I can never _really_ say _this_ story is _done_... And update this story sometime later... If that makes sense... Or I'll just put book two in with this one...

Question: what do you imagine happening to the ninja and their kids in the future?

Bets on which of Sterling's kids becomes a teen parent first? XD

REVIEW!


	630. Chapter 630 Divided in Time

(Sorry, short chapter...)

#Lloyd's point of view

We all looked at each other. "What the hell...?" Cole said. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh.

"What the heck is going on?" Nya asked, looking down at what she was wearing. At least none of the guys were wearing _boots_. The clouds slowly grew dark and started to crowd and jumble together, and we all became utterly confused.

"How do clouds group _together_ that fast?" Kay asked, looking up at the sky. I began looking around. We were in the middle of _nowhere_. We saw distant figures, and we couldn't tell wether they were getting closer or further away.

"Is- is it just a mirage?" Ashley asked. I squinted a little bit to try and see who it was, and I saw the army poor over the hill.

"No. It's the skeleton army." We all stood for a second. "Run!" I shouted. We all took off running, and the watch malfunctioned. Everyone except for Ashley and I were gone.

#Sterling's point of view

The cold day of the summer began as soon as October returned from the Bounty, and it began to snow. It was _crazy_. I left my friends for a second and went back to check on Lorry, but she was missing. "Lorry!?" I called throughout the castle. No response. I ran back down to the living room. My friends were gone. "Lorry!?" I called again. "Where are you guys!? This isn't funny!" I heard a rush of footsteps behind me, and I turned around. "Who's there?" I asked like they were going to answer me. I heard a slight laugh, and it echoed in my ears. I spun around just to feel someone else's lips on mine, having not a clue who it was. I shoved the person off, quickly opening my eyes.

"Miss me?" she cackled.

"H-_how_!?"

She laughed. She smirked. She looked at me _hard_. "I'm _Amber_."

#Cole's point of view

The watch malfunctioned again, and we got sent way back. We could tell by the way people were dressed. I saw the castle, and it seemed lively and full of color. Terra and I looked at each other and began walking towards the castle. We saw the prince and princess standing outside, and we thought they were who Zane forgot. They were one of them. "Maybe it was them before they went into the painting...?" Terra suggested.

"They do look a bit younger than they did when we got them out of the painting." They were standing in front of the doorway to the castle, greeting people as they walked in. We looked at Jay and Nya. "Think it's really them?" I asked them and looked back to the prince and princess. They both looked over at us and glared at us for a second, and they began to walk towards us.

"Run!" Kay exclaimed. We began running, and as we did, the watch malfunctioned. Kay, Zane, Nya and Jay all disappeared.

#Jay's point of view

We transported to somewhere where it was night time. Nya and I looked around, and we looked over at Zane and Kay. "What in the world is going on!?" I yelled in a whisper. We heard a group of evil laughs, and when we saw yellow eyes begin to appear, we all backed into each other. "W-who are you?" I asked, shaking. All five of them stepped out into the light.

"We," the first one began, "are the Dream Police." They were the men with the yellow eyes. They all had guns drawn. The watch malfunctioned, and Kay and Zane disappeared. All the villains were dividing and conquering. I looked over and saw Nya had the temptation to put her arms over her stomach. "Don't do it, Nya!" I thought to myself. Then she did.

#October's point of view

I smiled when I saw the snow outside, and I ran to find Nate. "Nate!" I called in a laugh. I ran upstairs into our room. "N-" I stopped. I began to shake, and my body was getting ready to break into butterflies. I took my hand slowly off the doorknob, and Rick was standing there with Nate and Lizzy's throats in his hands. They were both straining for air. Nate swung his foot up and kicked him with all his might, and he dropped Nate and his sister, and they both fell to the ground. Nate quickly got up and picked up his sister before Rick could get up, and all of us took off running. My wings locked. I was horrified and filled with mixed emotion. We ran up the flights of stairs, Rick sure to be behind us, and we ran out onto the highest balcony in the castle, and we shut the door and climbed out onto the shingles on the roof, and we slid down to the bottom. Neither Lizzy or I could fly. Nate's wings were taken off in an accident years ago. We heard a laugh, and we looked up and saw Rick there. I saw Nate jolt.

"_Lizzie_!"

#Kai's point of view

We heard silent footsteps on the Bounty, assuming it was only the kids. I walked down the hall and heard the noise again. I heard Alex silently come up behind me. "What is it?" she asked in a whisper. I felt her hand on my shoulder, but disappeared with a wisp. I turned my head.

"Alex?" As I began to turn my body to go back down the hall, I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and yank me down the hall. The shoved me back into my room, and Alex was already there. I looked up, and the door shut.

"Fish scales?" the man laughed. "We can cure that." The scientists. The two beside him pulled out dart guns while two more tied our wrists together behind our backs. They shot us. Consciousness? I don't know where it went.

#Zane's point of view

I realized that the Shadow Soldiers were in the present, and they were the ones that messed with the watch. The reason we couldn't find any villains in the present was because they were spread out all in different times, just like all of us ninjas were. They were trying to separate us, and they succeeded. Kay and I were standing and looking around, unsure of where we were. It was snowing. "Are- are we in the future?" Kay asked, observing our surroundings. I looked over and saw a graveyard past the burned buildings, and we were clearly in Ninjago still. The sky was dark and ashes and rubble from buildings were everywhere, and I walked to the graveyard and saw Ashley's gravestone. Her birthdate and death date were on it. The strange thing was, though, her death date was 1862. Kay and I looked at each other, shocked. We ran to the old history building, and we began shuffling through files and old newspapers. I went through old death certificates, and I found Ashley's along with the old newspaper that went with it. Killed in combat in 1862, fighting an army of skeletons. I was shocked. This _had_ to be fake. I realized we _were_ in the future, but only an hour after the first time we had been transported. I ran back out and into the woods, and I found a journal sitting beneath a bush. I reached under and picked it up, the air very still, and I opened it. I saw who it belonged to. It was her life journal, and I heard an evil echo of laughter behind me, and I remembered who I forgot to search for. We thought she was dead, but clearly, she wasn't. Asia and her shapeshifters.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooohhh no that is soooo not good... And where are the rest of the villains? The nightmare queen? Shadow king? Shadow soldiers? The queen of voodoo, Rick's mom? And they're dividing and conquering! And oh no, Ashley! And where are the kids!? REVIEW!***

Question: is this the nearing end of book one?

REVIEW!


	631. Chapter 631 In a Jar

(Just so you know, this is about to become the most confusing chapter ever, so pay serious attention! You may have to read the chapter twice...)

#Lloyd's point of view

"Run, Ashley!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her on. "Come on! What's the matter!? Why can't you run!?"

"I- I don't know, Lloyd!" she whimpered. "I think- I think it's the heat!" The army were coming up close behind us. I panicked. I picked her up and began to run. She was beginning to lose consciousness. It began to rain.

"Come on, Ashley! Come on! Don't pass out on me!" I set her down on her feet, and the army surrounded us. I did spinjitzu so I was in my uniform, and Ashley did to. The rain seemed to be helping her. I was kicking in all directions, left, right, and around in a circle. Zane and Kay appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa, how- how did you guys get here!?" I shouted over everyone screaming and all the kicking and fighting, and they joined in.

"Just came from the future!" Kay told me and continued to fight. "We're trying to prevent Ashley's death!" I froze.

"Ashley's _what_!?" I felt myself get kicked in the jaw, and I stumbled over. I looked up at the laughing bonehead and did a back handspring into his face. "Ha, look who's laughing now."

"Lloyd!" Ashley yelled at me. I turned around just in time to see I needed to duck, and I popped back up and roundhouse kicked the skeleton across the face, and he broke apart. Just then, they all froze. They were frozen in ice. I looked over at Zane.

"Nice one." I looked back to the frozen army, and I began to wonder where Ashley was. I looked over to where she was, but she was frozen. "Ashley!" I ran over and put my hand on the ice, and she almost looked dead already. "Unfreeze all of them. We can't unfreeze her unless we unfreeze all of them." They were in one big block of ice.

"You're the only one who can unfreeze it, Lloyd," Kay told me. I smashed my fist into the ground, causing a wave of energy to move through the sand and dirt, and the ice fell apart, and Ashley fell into my arms. Her eyes were closed, and I looked up and looked around and saw the bones of the skeleton army scattered everywhere. I didn't only break the ice, I broke them, too. I looked back down at Ashley, and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Ashley? Can you hear me?" She was still. She didn't move. She wasn't giving a hint of life. Time seemed to stop. I knew Ashley was dead. I felt a chill rush up my back, and all hope was lost. This was my fault. This was all my fault. Then I stopped, and I tried to calm myself to try and feel for Ashley's heart beat. I leaned down to her a little bit, and I heard a faint thump. I gasped. She was alive.

"Lloyd?" she said so faintly I could've mistaken it for the wind. She barely opened her eyes so mine would lock into them. "Let's get out of here." I laughed and she kissed me. I looked at Zane, and then a gust of wind came, and I looked across the desert as the clouds cleared away. Sand storm.

"Let's go!" Zane was trying to use the watch the fastest he could, and the sand storm began to swallow what was the army, and just before it swallowed us, we switched times. We were with Jay and Nya.

#Cole's point of view

"Are they still following us!?" Terra asked me over the rush of the wind. I looked over my shoulder, my feet still moving beneath me.

"Yes!" We kept running, and we came to a dead end, and before we had time to react and take a turn, the prince and princess caught up to us. They tied our hands behind our backs. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Jay, Nya, Kay, Zane, Lloyd and Ashley came out of nowhere.

"How- how did you guys get here?" Terra asked them. The prince and princess were horrified. I pulled my wrists apart in force, trying to get the ropes to break. I felt the ropes fall apart, and I turned my head to realize Zane had cut them. I smirked and looked back to the prince and princess. Jay and I looked at each other, and we looked back to the prince and princess.

"I sure do hate to do this to a girl, but-" I gave her the vulcan neck pinch, and she collapsed to the ground, and Jay took his fist back and smashed it across the prince's head, and he fell to the ground. I looked at the wall behind me. The dead end. I hoped this would work. I picked the princess up, threw her at the wall, and she became nothing but a portrait. Jay took the prince and did the same thing, and he became a portrait. Everyone began to laugh a little bit as it began to rain, and the paint washed away. Terra rested her head on my shoulder, and I turned my head and kissed her.

"Alright, what time do we go to now?" Zane asked. I looked at him.

"The present." We did, and we showed up to the Bounty.

#Jay's point of view

"The- the dream police!?" I said to take their attention away from Nya. Nya took her arms off of her stomach when she realized what she was doing. The light was dim in the room. I looked up and saw they were all fluorescent lights, but I couldn't have imagined why. Then I remembered they could only be seen in the dark. Sleep dreams don't normally occur during the day. I tried to search the room for a light switch, but it was too dark. I couldn't find one.

"The dream police. The men with the yellow eyes?" one of them said, inching towards me.

"I- I know who you are," I said.

"You know that boy, Nathan Turner?"

"Nath- October's-!?"

"Yes," he crooned. "_We're_ the ones that have been giving him nightmares all his life."

"I- I didn't know he had nightmares," I said.

"It's all he's ever had," he told me. "And now, we're going to have to give them to you, too." He reached out to me, and I began trying to back up, but all I was doing was pushing myself back into the wall. There was a flash, and Zane, Kay, Lloyd and Ashley were there.

"Turn the lights on!" I told them.

"There is no light switch!" Zane told me.

"Then- blow the lights out!" I told one of them. Lloyd kicked each black light out one by one, and I heard shuffling around the room. Lloyd focused energy into his hand, and Ashley began to laugh. The dream police were all bunched up and cringing in a corner now. They were acting as if laughter were their weakness.

"Stop your laughter!" one of them tried to order her, holding their hands over their ears. Ashley just laughed even harder. Ashley, the girl with the element of laughter. The began to cringe and wince even more and scream a little bit. Laughter never goes with nightmares. Lloyd made the energy glow brighter, and that was killing them. Then they couldn't take it anymore, and they vanished into thin air. They were gone now for good. Nya and I laughed, and I kissed her. Then Zane pulled out the watch and transported us back to where Terra and Cole were.

#October's point of view

As we were out on the roof, I sat up a little more and looked over the frozen lake. I heard a laugh above me, but it wasn't Rick's. It was his mother's. Nate and I looked at each other and then back up. "Where's Lizzie!? What'd you do to her!?"

"Look out on the water," Rick laughed. Nate and I slowly looked over to the frozen lake.

"_LIZZIE_!" Nate screamed. Rick and his mother laughed. Nate slid off of the roof and hung onto the ledge.

"Nate! Are you crazy!?" I cried.

"I'm crazier about my daughter," he told me with tears of fear in his eyes. He let go of the roof, and he fell to the next balcony, and he went on like that carefully until he reached the snow.

"Nate!" I screamed. Rick laughed evilly. I saw Nate slowly walk out onto the ice. "NO, NATE! THE ICE WON'T SUPPORT YOU!" I screamed and cried. I saw spiderwebs of cracked ice form beneath every single one of Nate's footsteps. Nate's sister just helplessly watched. Nate was nearing our baby, and I was trying so hard not to let my crying worsen. Nate was moving slowly and so carefully. Nate was near Lizzie, and he gently pushed her across the ice to a spot where it was safer. I watched as Lizzy tried to stand up, but she fell over, and the ice cracked. I screamed. Lizzie quickly crawled out into the snow. Nate stood in the middle of the lake, and he smiled in great relief. I heard a small click above my head, and I looked up and saw Rick with a gun. I looked back to Nate. "NATE!" He looked up frantically, and Rick shot at the ice, it cracked, and Nate felt through. "NATE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Lizzy began to cry, and I pulled her to me and hugged her. Rick laughed. He reached down to me, and Rick knew I would never hurt anyone, but this, this was an exception. I grabbed hold of his hand. I was full of anger. I yanked the hardest I could, and he fell over the balcony, and I kicked him off the roof. His mom was taken aback. She came out onto the roof, tightly keeping a grip on the shingles. Rick's gun was at the bottom of the roof. I slid down and grabbed it. I couldn't kill someone with a weapon. I just couldn't do it. I took the gun and threw it out into the lake where I hoped no one would get it. Lizzy kicked her off the roof, and I was too scared to look down and see what kind of condition their body's were in.

Then I remembered Nate was in the lake. "NATE!" I screamed. Lizzy and I quickly got down from the roof, and I was so hesitant to go out on the ice. I took careful, easy steps like Nate had, and I got to the hole he fell through. I couldn't see him beneath the water. "Nate," I cried silently. Lizzy was standing at the edge of the lake, holding Lizzie. I began to sob, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked over it. Nate. "_Nate_!" I sobbed. He pulled me into a hug. "H- how are you here!?" I sobbed. I looked at him.

"We're each other's guardian angels, October," he said as I stared deep into his brown eyes. I continued to sob, and I threw my arms around him.

"Oh my god you're still alive," I cried. Nate kissed me and pulled me back into a hug.

"Of course I'm alive, October."

#Kai's point of view

When I opened my eyes, Alex and I were in the brig of the ship. Her fish scales and everything were gone. I began to stand up, but I realized my hands were tied behind my back. I looked across the room, trying to find something I could use to cut the rope off with. I saw a bunch of our old weapons, and I spotted Zane's shurikens. I sat back against the wall and pushed myself up and walked over to the silver shurikens and sat down. I reached down behind me and picked it up with one hand and adjusted it and began to saw at the rope. I felt the rope fall off, and I looked over at Alex who was just beginning to wake up. "Alex!" I yelled in a whisper. She looked over at me, and we heard a rumble on the floor above us, and we heard one of the kids yelling. It sounded like Willow.

"Help me get this rope off," she told me to change the subject. I walked over and cut upwards with the shuriken, and the ropes fell off. I helped her up, and he rubbed her wrists.

"You alright?" I asked her. She nodded. "Come on." We heard the rumble again.

"AAAH-ha-hahahaHA!" We heard Willow laugh like it was rehearsed. We ran up to the deck and saw Willow, Crissy, Charlotte, Cindy and Ivy all running around on deck and kicking butt. The scientists lay sprawled out on the deck, and then Zane, Kay, Nya, Jay, Terra and Cole showed up in a flash. Everyone looked at the scientists laying on the deck in awe and confusion. The scientists were too tired and exhausted to get up. Cole looked at Willow.

"Willow, did _you guys_ do this?" Willow just laughed.

"I'm not a dumb three year old." She looked down at the scientist in front of her. "Time ta walk da plank!" she told him. I tried not to laugh. The scientist behind her tried to get up, but she immediately spun around and flipped him back on his back. "HA!" And then, one by one, as we all stood and watched, Willow made each one walk the plank. Alex looked at me.

"Kai, do you love me?"

"I do," I told her. She faintly smiled and kissed me, and we looked back as Willow made the last scientist walk the plank.

"¡Victoria para las ninjas!" Everyone started laughing. Victory for the ninjas indeed.

#Zane's point of view

"Asia..." I said to myself, but she heard me. She glared at me and began to laugh evilly.

"Forgot all about me, didn't you?" she laughed evilly. Kay and I began to back up, and I hid her journal beneath my suit. She didn't know I had it. Her shapeshifters seemed to all just disappear, and Pythor was right behind her. He had the fang blade. The fang blade had to be fake; it had to be a replica.

"Asia, darling, I think we should show them what shapeshifters and snakes are all about," Pythor said, his voice smooth yet still with a ring of roughness like it had always had. She laughed.

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem, now should it?" I had no idea where her shapeshifters had gone. Oh, wait... It's in the name... They shapeshifted. Kay closed her eyes and held her hands out.

"Kay, what're you doing?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Sh..." She stopped. She turned and punched the tree, and the tree changed form and fell. Shapeshifter. Asia and Pythor seemed stunned. Pythor grew angry and threw the blade at me, but I ducked, and it lodged itself into the tree behind me. The tree changed form, and the shapeshifter collapsed to the ground, and I almost felt like laughing. I picked the blade up and tucked it into my pocket, and Kay continued to move backwards through the woods and punch at trees. I laughed and looked back at Pythor and Asia. Asia turned to Pythor.

"You wanted to get the one that was _blind_ most of her life!?" Guess they were going to come crashing down on each other and we wouldn't have to take care of them. I heard a huge thump behind me, and I turned around to see Kay standing in the snow, and the shapeshifters were all around here. Asia was furious now.

"She- she killed all of my shapeshifters!" She seemed struck. "How- how did-" She seemed to get weaker and weaker. She collapsed to the snow on her knees.

"You're nothing without your shapeshifters, are you?" Kay asked her as she walked up beside me. Asia was on her hands and knees, looking like she might get sick. She looked up to us.

"Please, you have to help me," she begged. Pythor did nothing. Kay shook her head.

"Sorry, we only help people that _should_ be helped," she told her. Asia's eyes were turning blue, and then they turned green. Her hair grew lighter and began to curl, and she collapsed. Asia was dead. Her hair continued to get lighter and messier, and her skin began to get paler, and she disappeared into the snow. She didn't even exist anymore. We looked back to Pythor. A tree began to creak, and Kay got this strange look on her face. "I kinda punched that tree _really_ hard," she told Pythor. The tree fell, and it came down on him, Kay and I stepped back, looking at the scene, and we laughed a little bit. I pulled the watch out.

"Let's go help Ashley and Lloyd." She kissed me, and then we traveled back in time.

#Sterling's point of view

"What are you doing here, Amber!?" Her shadow soldiers came out from behind her, swallowing the room in near darkness.

"Sterling, I- don't you want me here?" She knew the answer was no.

"Get out of here, Amber," I told her. She let out a slight smirk. She pulled out a jar out of thin air, and it glowed against the dark lighting. I saw everything inside the jar swirl, hints of faces and memories flashing by.

"I- I destroyed all of those! How- how do you-"

"I'm Amber, Sterling. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Wait- what- what's _in_ the jar?" I asked her cautiously. She laughed. I knew she wanted me to ask that. She took the lid off.

"Look inside, Sterling." She held it in front of me, and I was taken aback at what I saw. I looked back at her.

"It- it's everything from the time that my parents met, it- it's everything from the very beginning!"

"It's not just that, Sterling." I looked back at her as she put the lid back on. "You couldn't have broken this jar if you tried."

"It's fake!" I protested. "It's all fake! That jar isn't real!" She laughed.

"Don't be too sure, Sterling. Inside of this jar is everyone. Right now, we're all _inside_ one of my jars; this jar. You always have been." I shook my head and began to back away. "I've written your stories. I was the author of this one. You're _inside_ my _jar_ right _now_."

"That is _not_ true!" Amber laughed.

"Only one way to find out," she said. My eyes grew wide. I knew what she was about to do. She raised the jar above her head, my life flashing before my very eyes as I prayed that when she smashed that jar, we'd all still be here. Everything seemed to slow down as the bottom of the jar came nearing to the ground. The jar had been smashed.

end of book 1

Will there be a book 2? Idk, so review :)


	632. Chapter 632 BOOK TWO

#Melody's point of view

"Get up," someone told me. I felt myself be nudged, and I swatted at whatever it was and pulled the covers above my head. "Melody Flamy, do _not_ make me angry." I pulled the covers back down and glared up at my dad, and he just glared at me right back.

"Ugh, fine," I said, irritated and tired. My dad left the room to go wake up my siblings. Wednesday is a grade above us. We're juniors, she's a senior. We have one brother two grades below us; Christian. He's a freshman. He was originally supposed to be quadruplets, but my mom lost the other three, but Christian doesn't know that. High school? _Kill me_. I sat in class, not listening to the teacher. I just stared out the window and watched the clock. Being sixteen? It's not fun. My dad? Please. He's thirty three and says he didn't like being sixteen either. I don't blame him, but he was apparently very popular at Ninjago high school, which is where I'm going now. All my teachers? They _remember_ him, and they talk about it him _all the time_. It was raining outside, which a part of me loved, but the other half seemed to dislike it. I looked over at Ash who didn't seem to be paying any attention, either. I huffed and sank in my seat. It's not easy being one of the strangest people in school. My hair is split at the root, one half growing out blonde and curly, while the other is black and straight. I always either straighten or curl one side most of the time so they're both equally fried, but sometimes I'm just too lazy to get up in the mornings and I come to school with my hair natural. I've got one green eye, which is on my blonde side, and one blue eye, which is on the other side. I'm deaf in my left ear, too, which _sucks_. I'm thankful just to have one color of eyebrows, which is _black_. I wished the clock would just tick faster. I took my one of my headphones and snuck it up under my sweatshirt and put it in my ear and covered it up with my hair. I just wanted to go _home_. The bell finally rang, and everyone leapt from their seats even though the teacher wasn't finished. My cousin, Lizzie, wants to go to a normal high school more than _anything_. I couldn't imagine why. If I died and went to hell, it'd take me years to realize I wasn't in high school anymore.

Ash came up and walked beside me. "You ready to go home yet?"

"Oh, you have _no _idea." I kept walking, and Ash just laughed at me. I'm the kind of girl that wears holes in her jeans and wears converse nearly everyday. And yes, people still wear converse in year 2040. I've never cared about what anyone thinks about me. Have I ever cared to have a boyfriend? Not really. Have I ever had a boyfriend? Plenty. My sister, Harmony, is little miss goody two shoes. Blonde haired and green eyed. I play the electric bass, she plays the cello. She and I don't get along at _all_. My cousin Lizzie and I? We're the _best of friends_.

#Ash's point of view

High school? Gee whiz. All of my dad's teachers _know_ me. One of my dad's teachers from senior year was now teaching junior classes, the literature teacher, and on the first day of school, she just lit up like a dumb light bulb and said, "My goodness! Look how big you've gotten!" I just _stared_ at her. My sisters and I will be seventeen in May. It was September now. We just started school a month ago, and my mopey sister hasn't been enjoying it so much. She's just like our dad. Our dad wasn't mopey, but she's bipolar like our dad. Harmony, on the other hand, is little señorita inocente. Our dad knows how to keep things set straight. He says I get my girlfriend pregnant, I'll be sorry. He tells my sisters that they get pregnant, both them and the father will regret it. Do we have any doubt in that whatsoever? _No_. He through our uncle Nate at a _wall_ when he found out our aunt October was pregnant with our cousin Lizzie. Thinking that our dad used to walk these hallways is really strange, considering it was only fifteen years ago that he _did_. In PE, he holds some of the craziest records. Like fastest run and longest run. On the pacer, a part of fitness testing, a twenty meter run, he made two hundred and sixty seven laps, but of course, stopped before anyone got _too_ suspicious. And all these years, though, we've still covered up the fact that we're vampires. My sister Melody has to be the mopiest Bella Swan _ever_.

When she's playing the electric guitar or bass, she's leaning back against her chair and sits lazily and plays. People have bets on which one of the Flamy kids will get pregnant first, or for me and my brother, whose girlfriend. Our uncle Blake is in the grade below us, only proving we have a screwed up family. Welcome to the modern family of year 2040.

It's really strange to think our dad used to go here, and who he used to be even before he went here. We've seen his old mugshots. It's almost funny. As I leaned against the wall, waiting for the teacher to open her door, my friends stood and talked to me, and I stopped talking when I saw Allison walk by. Allison? She has long brown hair and blue eyes, and she loves to play hard to get, so I've heard. I felt my friend elbow me. "Someone's got a _crruuush_." They caught me staring at her. I looked at Josh.

"Shut up, I _do not_," I protested. He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have a crush on Allison?"

"No," I lied. He laughed at me.

"Shut up," I told him. The teacher opened her door, and we went inside.

#Willow's point of view

Eighteen and in my second year of college... _for the second time_. I graduated high school when I was twelve, but I was okay with that since I've always looked older than I am. I graduated from college the first time when I was sixteen, but decided to go back to school again. Right now I'm a professor at one of the biggest colleges in the country. When my students look at me and ask me how old I am, the only thing I tell them is, "_Younger than you_." Then they shut up and sit in their seats. My sister, Ivy, is still in high school, but luckily only with one year left. I'm hoping she comes here for college so I can teach her and maybe even embarrass her a little. What's wrong with having a little bit of fun? Collin's in the grade below Ivy, so he's with Sterling's kids. My parents? None of the ninjas live on the Bounty anymore. Heck, none of us even know where it is. After all the villains were defeated, what point was there in staying aboard? I went home after a long day of teaching boring classes to kids that were in their twenties while I'm still eighteen, and I had about an hour before I had to go to school of my own. AKA, night school. You get maybe an hour of sleep if you have a job. No job? You'd just take your classes during the day.

I collapsed on the couch and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes, and then I just rested my hands over my face. I hadn't talked to my parents all day, so I picked up my phone and texted my dad. I had gotten no sleep whatsoever the past few months. We get the summer off as teachers, which I like, but I've always wanted to work in some part of science. I could be a rocket scientist for all I care. I could probably be anything, and when you can be _anything_, you just want to be _something_.

#Lizzie's point of view

I want so badly to go to a normal high school, but I'm stuck being educated at the castle. Well, at least my brother can't go, either. Lucas is crazy, and I call him Luke. He was born with my dad's tan skin _and_ brown hair. His eyes are a purplish blue, though, and it's strange. They're just bluer than our mom's eyes. Me? I've got my dad's eyes and his hair, but I have my mom's paler skin. I wish I had my dad's tan skin and my mom's eyes. My brother's eyes are almost navy blue. I didn't know that purple and navy blue were even possible _eye colors_. My eyes are just brown like my father's. I love my dad, though. I stood out on my balcony, my arms resting on the railings. The door to my balcony opened. I turned to see my dad come out and stand next to me. I looked back to my view of nearly the entire country, and the wind blew my hair over my shoulders. "You alright?" I looked at my dad.

"I just- I don't know, Dad. Sometimes I just- I wish I wasn't the heir to the throne. I mean-" I looked back to the view. "I love being royalty and all, but sometimes I wish I could just be around kids my age."

"You mean go to a normal high school?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, but how-"

"You know how old your mother was when she was crowned queen?" I looked down.

"Sixteen," I said and let out a faint laugh.

"She didn't enjoy it at first. She _really_ didn't." I looked at him.

"She met _you_, though."

"And marrying your mom wasn't easy, but- I loved her. I was willing to become king even though I knew I wouldn't be around my friends as much. Well- really anyone, but I _promise_ you," he said, "that it'll all turn out just as it should."

"And how should it turn out?"

"Just as planned." I gave him a puzzled look. "Lizzie, having you- it had to be-" he didn't seem to know how to put what he was saying. "Lizzie, it was the best thing that's ever happened to me." I faintly smiled and looked back over the balcony. "And even though I wasn't there to hold you as a newborn or even see you sit up for the first time, and really I didn't even know what gender you were until you were six months old," he said. I laughed.

"You didn't come home until I was six months old," I laughed and looked at him.

"Lizzie, I loved you from the time I didn't even know I was going to have you and even before I met your mother." I smiled and hugged my dad.

"Love you too, Dad," I laughed.

#Charlotte's point of view

Even though it's finally my senior year of high school and I can't wait to get it over with, I _really_ don't want to go to college. I'm almost scared of living on my own. I'm scared I'm going to screw something up or make one dumb decision or I'm going to end up dating a guy that's going to get me to do something I shouldn't or don't want to do. I was in the same grade as my cousin, Wednesday. Well- step- half- cousin. Something like that. She's not my Aunt Lorry's baby, just my Uncle Sterling's daughter. Ivy's like my sister. Better yet, she's practically my twin. We have the same birthday. I looked across the room and saw who had to be the most gorgeous guy of the twelfth grade. I sighed happily and looked back at the teacher, still being able to see the blondie out of the corner of my eye. I tried not to laugh at myself. I felt my phone buzz, and I knew Ivy had texted me from whatever class she was in. I was about to pull my phone out of my pocket to text her back, and then the teacher turned around and looked at me, and I quickly put my hand back up on my desk. I bit my lower lip to try and hold back a smile. "Miss Charlotte Garmadon," the teacher said. "Are you paying attention?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am I am." She gave me one last look and turned around and continued to teach. I looked back at the blondie on the other side of the room. I knew there was no way I would ever end up with _Teagan_. Ivy and I both have a pretty big crush on him, but we'd never fight over him. The bell rang to end class, and I leapt from my seat and ran out into the hallway as Ivy's class poured out of the classroom across from me. Ivy came running up to me, nearly squealing. I laughed at her. "Oh my goodness, is that new kid in your class?" I asked her.

"I had to have caught him staring at me at least fifty times!" she told me.

"Did you spend the entire class period staring at him?" I asked tiredly. She laughed.

"Maybe," she said. We looked at each other and laughed. I shook my head at her and rolled my eyes. "_What_? He's cute!" I laughed at Ivy as I switched my books out at my locker. I looked at her.

"You're insane."

"Says the one going after Teagan."

"Hey, I'm not the only one who likes him," I told her.

"Yeah, well, you might be the only one obsessed with him," she laughed. I looked at her.

"Then clearly, we're the same person." Ivy laughed, and the bell rang again for us to get to class. "Later, sista," I said goofily and the both of us ran back to class.

#October's point of view

Nate and I have this little plan. A few years ago, Ninjago split in two. Lizzie was only five. The kingdom nearly got into a civil war, but I wouldn't allow it. No war, only peace. So, half of the country split and formed another half of Ninjago. We live in West Ninjago, they live in East Ninjago. When the kingdoms split, another king and queen were chosen, but everyone still sees me as the supreme ruler over both Ninjagos. If Ninjago ever came back together, the other king and queen would disappear and I'd be the ruler. They already had a son who's a year older than Lizzie is. We've talked to the king and queen of the other kingdom, and we both want to rejoin the country, so in no time, their son who we don't even know the name of is coming over in disguise, and he'll meet Lizzie. If things don't work out between the two of them, they don't work out. We're not forcing them into any marriage or relationship. Lizzie doesn't know about it and we won't tell her. We're hoping it'll happen naturally, and like I said, if it doesn't work, it doesn't work.

#Cindy's point of view

Two little twin brothers. What could be better? Well... what could be worse? A lot. I'm in my last year of college. YES. FINALLY. I already have a house, a car, everything I need. I'm almost scared of marriage, and I'm scared any relationship I'm in is going to get screwed up because I have to tell my boyfriend or whomever that I'm a robot. I can't have kids unless I put one together, which I don't know how to do. I don't even know where I came from. My earliest memories are at the orphanage. On another note, my twin brothers are seven years younger than me. They're in their freshman year of high school. Carter and Capricorn, but we call him Cap. Everyone does. I haven't talked to my parents in a while, which is something I really need to do.

#Crissy's point of view

I'm in my first year of college, and I wish I could go to the school Willow teaches at, but it'd be weird having my teacher as my best friend. Or my best friend as a teacher... Or- okay, whatever. You get the idea. Willow teaches the grade above me, anyway. My younger brother is a sophomore in high school with Blake, Kai and Alex's son. Scarlett's daughter Eva is a freshman. Or maybe she's a sophomore too... Not super sure. I hate being in college, and my roommate is interesting. She's got red hair and brown eyes and her eyeliner is always wwaaaaayy too heavy. Do I have a boyfriend? Ha, no. Do I want one? Please. I'm too busy with school for that. I miss being around my parents. I don't think my little brother knows he's a robot like I am, like I do. When I got back to my dorm, my roommate was sitting there about to start kissing some random guy. I dropped my purse. They looked at me. I looked at the guy and gave him my index finger. "You. Get out." I pointed to the door. He listened and just got up and left. I looked at my roommate. "Really, Ansley?" She shrugged. "You have got to be kidding me. Who was that guy, anyway?"

"He- he's some guy that goes to this school..." she told me almost unsurely. I slumped down on my bed.

"You sound a bit uncertain about that." She shrugged again.

"You couldn't get a guy in here if you tried," she told me and crossed her arms. I looked at her.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It's a bet."

#Collin's point of view

I have to be honest, and I have to say that Melody and Harmony are actually really pretty. Well- Melody is when she's not so mopey and her eye makeup isn't so heavy. But hey, I have a girlfriend, and I like her. Time to go home. _Finally_. People say I look a lot like my dad. Same hair, same eyes. Ivy has the same black hair and brown eyes I do. Willow, on the other hand, seems to be the perfect _mix_ of our mom and dad. I got in my car and got ready to go. I put my jacket in the passenger seat and left the school parking lot. I asked my parents if I could have a motorcycle, and they called me insane. My mom said it's unsafe. Classic mom reaction. I got home before Ivy did, and I couldn't wait to get inside and have my dad tease me about some other girl I have a crush on. He doesn't know I have a girlfriend, and I know that as soon as I tell him, he will never leave me alone, and my mom won't either. Especially my mom. I sighed and got out of the car and walked inside and set my bag down on the floor. "Mom? Dad? Anyone home?"

"Hey, Collin! How was school?" my mom asked from some other part of the house.

"Boring as usual!" I responded. My mom came downstairs. I looked at her. "Hey, where's Dad?"

"I think he's out running or something. Where's Ivy?"

"Not sure," I said as I looked through my bag for my homework. I looked back up at her. "Hey, how come you and dad and everyone else aren't ninjas anymore?"

"Well- all the villains disappeared a long time ago," she told me, and it almost sounded like a lie.

"But all of you still have your powers, don't you?" She nodded.

"We have no point in using them, though," she told me. I sighed and got my math homework out. "What're you learning in math?" she asked me as I sat down.

"I don't really know," I said.

"You seem tired. What's the matter?" I looked back up at my mom.

"Nothing, I just-" I put my forehead to the table. I was just gonna tell her. "I have a girlfriend..." Now I just wait for the teasing to commence.

#Melody's point of view

When I got home, I went to my room and practically collapsed back on my bed and just stared up at the ceiling. I swear, if any of my siblings disturbed me, they'd regret it. Lizzie came running into the room, and I smiled and sat up and pulled my knees in close to me so she could come sit next to me. She did. "How was school? Meet any cute boys?" she asked goofily. I laughed.

"Suckish, and no. I do not care to have a boyfriend." Lizzie laughed.

"Okay..." She thought of what else to say. She quickly looked at me. "Oh my goodness, does Ash have a crush yet!?"

"Why are you so interested in people an their love lives?"

"Your parents _had_ to have had the greatest of all time." I raised an eyebrow.

"My parents?" She nodded. "Yeah, my mom's pregnant at sixteen. That's a real soul toucher." Lizzie crossed her arms. I laughed.

"You're terrible," she laughed. I shrugged.

"Whatever." She picked up my phone, and I tried to reach for it and take it back from her, but she looked at all my music.

"Goodness. Still listening to the oldies? And the _super_ oldies?" she asked as she scrolled through. "Radiohead... Is this _all_ you listen to?"

"They're the oldies."

"Alright, let's see... The super oldies..." She continued to scroll. "Boston, the Rolling Stones, not the Beatles, Kiss, ACDC..." She kept going on and on, and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop," I told her and took my phone back. She looked at me.

"Didn't you say you wanted to die your hair?" I sighed.

"Yeah."

"What color?"

"Dark brown," I told her. "I'm sick of this double color nonsense."

"I think it's cool!" she objected. I put my phone down and looked at her.

"You think it's _cool_?" She nodded. I picked up a strand of hair of each color. "You may think it's cool, but what guy finds _this_ attractive?" I looked back at my phone.

"You said you didn't want a boyfriend." I looked back up at her.

"Oh, just get out of here." She laughed and left. Harmony walked in. I looked at her. "What do _you_ want, little miss _perfect_?" She glared at me.

"Get out of bed, miss flawless. You need to eat like a normal _human being_. _Oh_, wait..." I leapt from my bed and chased her down the hall.

"Harmony!" I screamed. She knew I was faster than her, and I grabbed her and yanked her towards me. "I'm _not_ human." With that, I let her go and walked back to my room and nearly slammed the door. I crashed back on my bed, hoping to just fall asleep. I looked out the window, and it was pouring rain, and the sky was dark. I sighed and turned my lights off and put my pillow over my head. In the middle of the night, I woke up and remembered I didn't do the least bit of my homework. I wanted to just go back to sleep, I didn't care about doing my homework. I'm not one to toss and turn, so I just got out of bed and went into the kitchen and sat up on the counter top with my legs crossed, put my books on my lap, and did my homework.

"What're you doing up?" I looked over to the doorway. It was my dad.

"Oh, hey, Dad," I said and looked back to my homework. "I forgot to do my homework earlier." My dad laughed. I looked back up at him. "What's so funny?"

"You're just like I am," he told me.

"Am not."

"Yes you are, Melody," he laughed.

"Well how am I, _Sterling_?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you _really_ wanna go there?" I just laughed. I looked at my dad.

"You know, I find it funny how you and mom have _barely_ aged at _all_ since you were sixteen. You've aged maybe- a year or something." He laughed.

"We're vampires, Melody," he told me. "You'll stop aging as fast after your seventeenth birthday." I looked back down to my books for a second.

"Does- does that mean I'm gonna end up marrying fifty people cause they keep dying off?" I looked back up at him, and both of us started laughing.

"No, you'd have to bite him."

"Just _one_ him?" He laughed.

"Guess it's up to you," he told me. I laughed.

"Guess it is." I looked back down again. "Dad, where-" I looked back up to him again. "Where did you and mom meet?" He laughed and sat on the counter across from me.

"Oh, gees," he laughed. "We were in the eighth grade, and- your aunt and I were new to school, and I don't even think I need to talk to you about how I was in middle school because I think you _know_," he said. I laughed.

"And you were only there for two weeks," I added and laughed. My dad laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, anyway- I had a bad reputation, and I saw your mom across the hallway one day, and I knew immediately she was the one I wanted to be with. And that's how we met." I laughed.

"No, now you have to keep going. No one ever tells me the full story." My dad laughed.

"Alright, well, she rejected me. I was busted doing drugs, and they sent me to juvy."

"How'd they bust you?"

"Rumors were going around, and they brought a drug dog into the classroom," he told me. "I was the one it came up to." I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh.

"Smooth move, Dad," I laughed.

"Yeah, really," he laughed. "So as I was saying, I got sent to juvy. Amber-" he began, but stopped. He and I both hated hearing and saying that name. "She came and busted me out, and it was my destiny, so we went around taking over the world and trying to destroy it." I've always found it hard to believe that used to be my dad. "And I missed your mom," he told me.

"And?"

"She missed me," he said. "So I went to the Bounty, and that was the first time I ever kissed your mother." I felt myself get all excited.

"Keepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoing," I told him. He laughed.

"I went evil again."

"Aw, what!?"

"Hey, I was good for like- five minutes. Don't aw what _me._" I laughed. "Anyway, I kept going, I missed your mom like crazy, yet I still continued conquering the world and nearly succeeded, your aunt dropped by to see me and begged me to come home, and then I got caught, and I was sentenced to death."

"Keep going!" I begged. My dad looked back up at me. "You had to have last words, Dad!"

"Have you ever seen the video of my last words?" I shook my head. My dad looked at the floor.

"I'll show it to you when the time's right." I felt disappointment. "So, they killed me, and I came back, your aunt was crowned queen, and that's when your mother and I got back together." I smiled.

"_And_...?"

"Asked her to marry me, she said yes, and we found out she was pregnant with you and your brother and sister not to much longer later, and we were only sixteen," my dad laughed. "And we thought we were married." I smiled at my dad. "So then, a girl named Samantha said I was the father of her three year old son," he said. "When we thought the blood test had come back positive, of course, I had to tell your mother, so I did," he said, but there was an absence of laughter in his voice. "She left me for two months." I saw why he wasn't laughing anymore. I looked back down at my paper which really didn't seem to matter anymore. I looked back up to my dad. "And I smashed all those memory jars, and- it turned out, your mom and I were never married." I never knew my parents had so much to their relationship. "And then there was this one night where I couldn't take being alive anymore, so- I ran out into the rain and I ran all across Ninjago, and I found your mom. Brought her back, she stayed, she broke our engagement. Then a few weeks later, I- well, I'd have to show you that video too. Everyone saw it," he laughed. "I asked her to marry me on live TV," he said. I started laughing pretty hard. It sounded like something my dad would do.

"So she couldn't say no," I laughed.

"Yep," he laughed. "So then, we _eventually_ did get married. Well- we got it legalized." I laughed. "And that kid _wasn't my son_."

"Hey, Dad?" He looked at me.

"W-whatever happened when Amber smashed that last jar?"

"I don't think even _she_ knew what the jar was."

"So?"

"I barely remember what happened, Melody." I gave a look of confusion. He shrugged his shoulders. I looked back down to my paper. "Melody." I looked back to my dad.

"What?"

"Put the books down and go to bed. I won't make you go to school tomorrow." I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." My dad got up. "Night."

"Night, Melody." He stopped in the doorway. "Hey, Melody?" He turned his head to look at me. I looked at him. "Don't ever become like me." I was silent. I didn't know what to say to that. He left the room. I looked down at my books, almost forgetting what I was supposed to do with them. I began to laugh. I have a cool dad. I know that. I was dying my hair brown tomorrow anyway. I sighed and put my books away and got back in bed.

#Ash's point of view

At school the next day, my friends caught me looking at Allison again. "_Really_, Ash?" I looked at Adam and told him to shut up. "Quit _looking_ at her," he told me. "You don't want it to be _obvious_." I rolled my eyes. "She's going to catch you looking at her _someday_." I sighed.

"I know, I just- I really just-" I looked back at her for a second.

"Ash." I looked at Josh. "You need to stop obsessing."

"I'm not _obsessing_!" I protested. My friends just stared at me. "That was really loud, wasn't it?" They nodded. I sighed and looked away and back at Allison and thought for a second and looked back at my friends. "You guys are my friends, your supposed to _help_ me!" I said quieter this time. They laughed. Jared put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked at him.

"We will train you, young padawan." I just stared at him.

"Thanks for the help, Obi Jared Kenobi," I said sarcastically. Josh started laughing. "You too, Josh Vader!"

"You know, I really hope Allison likes Star Wars now," Adam said. I looked at him.

I looked at him. "Shut your mouth, Adam Amidala. You and I both know I don't like Star Wars."

"Did you just call me Padme!?" I just laughed. The Bailey twins walked by.

"Hi, Ash," they cooed and waved to me with a wiggle of their fingers. I waved back.

"Such a lady's man you are," Adam said. I glared at him.

"You're not Yoda."

"_Darn_ it!" I started laughing. After the next class had passed, the Bailey twins came running up to me this time with a pink high lighter in one of their hands. They're identical. I can't tell them apart.

They took my arm as my friends began to snicker, and they wrote "Ash 3's the Bailey twins" on my arm. They both kissed my opposing cheeks and said in unison, "Love you, Ash." I blushed and they laughed and ran off.

"Womaniiizzzeerr," Jared teased. I looked at him.

"I will slap you so incredibly hard across the face that you won't be able to tease me anymore."

"Why do girls write on your arms all the time?" Adam asked me. I looked at him.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm irresistible."

#Harmony's point of view

I swear that girl Allison has the biggest crush on my brother. The two of us can't stand each other. Allison's a really sweet girl, though, I must admit. She's an A B student, but still, I'm a straight A student. I am nothing like my dad _whatsoever_. My sister, however, is _just_ like our dad. Our dad wasn't mopey, they just remind me of each other. Melody and I _don't_ get along. Never put us in the same room together or we'll end up killing each other. Thank god they didn't put us in the same orchestra. I'm in the highest level: Chamber. I don't even know what she's in. She can play the xylophone. You know, one of those really big ones that you have to stand up to play. She plays the bass but prefers the _electric_ bass, and she plays the electric guitar, which of course, she prefers over the acoustic guitar. I went to orchestra, mad at my father for making me go to school today and not Melody. I like school, but sometimes, I like taking a break from it. It's not my fault Melody forgot to do her homework.

She's like our dad, I'm like our mom. I don't even know who Ash is like. One thing's for sure, though. I will _not_ have my world flipped around because some bad boy came into it. Now those are some ways that I will never be like my mom. I walked into the orchestra room. "Hey, Harmony," my best guy friend said from across the room and continued to write goofy things up on the board. I walked up beside him and read what he was writing. I snickered.

"The meaning of life is to not to die...?" I looked at him. He shrugged. I laughed and looked back at the board. "'85% of stair accidents happen on the stairs,'" I quoted his quote. I started laughing again. He looked at me.

"Don't you need to go and get your nineteenth century boom box?"

"My nineteenth century _what_?" He looked back at the cellos, and I laughed. I went back and got mine and sat down and began loosening the screw to get the end pin out, and he walked over and took my cello from me and put it up on his shoulder. I crossed my arms and glared at him. He pointed at it.

"See that?" I raised an eyebrow. "Nineteenth century boom box."

#Willow's point of view

I went back to school the next morning to teach as a college professor again. I'm eighteen and the kids I'm teaching are nineteen and twenty. I walked into the room and looked around at the big room, and I sighed. The seats would be filled with students within the next hour. I sighed and put my head down on my desk, worn out after getting no sleep last night. I was at school last night where someone was teaching _me_. The bell had rung before I was aware of _anything_, and students began pouring into the classroom. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and stood up and began to teach, and every time I looked back at the class, there was always this one student that I'd catch giving me the strangest looks. After I caught him doing it five times in under thirty minutes, I stopped for a second and looked at him and took in a deep breath. "Mr. Donnelly," I said. He seemed to snap into reality. "What was I just saying?"

"Uhh... Mr. Donnelly?" he said unsurely. I sighed.

"We need to have a talk." Everyone began oohing and he got a bit mad at himself as he got up and walked down, and I took him out into the hallway. I looked at him. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Mr. Donnelly," I said.

"Ms. Smith," he said back. I crossed my arms. He raised an eyebrow. "Call me by my first name, would you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not calling you Trent just as you will not be calling me Willow."

"Willow Smith. You've got the name of a celebrity."

"My full last name is Smithson. You would've known that if you were paying attention at the beginning of the year." His fist tightened and he rolled his eyes at himself. "Thought so. Back in the room." He went back inside, and everyone was in silent chatter. In the middle of the day was lunch period, and I sat in the empty room and enjoyed it even though I was grading papers and entering them in the computer. I heard a knock on the door as it opened, and there were only two people who would do that. The principal, or... "Michael!" I jumped up and threw my arms around him. Michael's my boyfriend. He's nineteen. Smiley face. I kissed him. "Hey," I laughed and kissed him again. I let go of him and walked back and sat back down at my desk. He walked over.

"Why're you so busy all the time?" I set my pen down and looked up at him.

"Cause I have got a _lot_ to do." He laughed.

"That kid Trent looking at you again?"

"Ugh! Yes!" He laughed. I picked my pen back up and huffed. "Gees sometimes it's weird and awkward teaching kids older than you." He laughed.

"Yeah, maybe," he said. "But you graduated college for the first time when you were sixteen in a class with a bunch of twenty two year olds." I laughed.

"Yes I did," I laughed. I looked at him. "And you should've seen the look on those eighteen year olds' faces when I got an A on an assignment and they all got Cs and Bs," I laughed.

"And how old were you?" He kneeled down in front of my desk and looked at me.

"Twelve," I laughed. He kissed me as I laughed. I noticed the clock. "Oh, shoot! My students are gonna be back in ten minutes." I looked back at Michael. "Sorry, love you, but I'm gonna have to kick you out." I got up to hug him and kiss him goodbye. I got up and kissed him.

"See you later at my house?" he asked me.

"Mhm," I said as I kissed him. "Alright, now go," I laughed and shoved him out the door.

#Melody's point of view

In the morning, Lizzie came running in and shoved me awake.

"_Stop_!" I groaned.

"Get- up!" She yanked the covers off of me and onto the floor, and I went with them.

"Ugghh, _Lizzie_!" She laughed and ran out the room. I looked at the time. It was twelve! I jumped up and got ready the quickest I could, and Lizzie just laughed at me. "You are just so incredibly-"

"Just stop right there."

"Are you really going to dye your hair?" I laughed.

"Nope." We both laughed. "It was originally just an excuse to get out of school and then I'd just say that I changed my mind when I got there."

"So- what do we do now?" Lizzie asked, even though I knew she already had something planned.

"Why do I have a feeling you already know?"

"Because I do." I raised my eyebrows. "Oh- right. Duh. We're going to the mall like most normal teenage girls do."

"Kill me..."

"Hey, I said _most_."

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically. Lizzie laughed. She grabbed my wrist.

"Come on! Let's _go_!" She dragged me out of the castle.

"Your crazy."

"Don't call your future queen crazy," she told me. I laughed.

"Remember that once when your mom threatened to lock you in the tower?"

"I'll lock _you_ in the tower!" Lizzie told me. I laughed.

"Hey, don't you think the guards should be coming with us?" Lizzie just looked at me. "What?"

"No, the guards are just creepy big guys that follow you around and ghost walk on you." I laughed.

"Yeah, well maybe someday you'll be grateful for them."

"Yeah, when I'm _dead_."

"Grateful dead," I laughed. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Really? A super oldies reference?"

"Sorry, I've just got more than a feeling."

"Stop it!"

"See, I find it funny that you know just what I'm talking about." Lizzie stuck her tongue out at me, and I stuck mine out back. I stopped. "_Ugh_," I said.

"What?" I looked at Lizzie.

"We both have wings. Why can't we just fly?" I asked her. Lizzie laughed.

"Let's do this." We took off and flew above the clouds, and the sun's beams seemed to dance of their whiteness. My nickname is cloud runner. I lowered myself a little bit and began to run across the clouds. "You're _insane_!" Lizzie told me. I began running backwards, and I laughed.

"I'm a moonwalker and a cloudrunner," I said and crossed my arms, still running backwards. Lizzie laughed. I jumped back up and continued to fly on my back.

"How do you _do_ that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Lots n' lots of practice." We landed and walked inside the building.

"What other bands do you listen to?" Lizzie asked me.

"Van Halen and Led Zeppelin."

"Led Zeppelin?"

"Oh heck yeah," I told her like she was crazy. "You know, _Heartbreaker_?" She raised an eyebrow, and I laughed and I began to hum the guitar chords. Lizzie laughed.

"Knock it off!" she laughed. I laughed at her.

"You know you love it." We continued to walk around, and Lizzie told me she'd be right back. I laughed and let the wild beast go. I continued to walk, not paying attention to my surroundings, and I ran into someone. I looked at them. "Oh my goodness, I- I'm sorry," I told him. He looked to be my age. He helped me up.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He looked at me for a second. "Hey, aren't you- aren't you the princess?"

"Oh, uh- yeah, I- I am," I told him.

"Guess I'll see you around then," he told me with a smile and confined to walk around. Lizzie came back.

"Dang, girl! He was cute," she told me. "Who was that?"

"Oh, I don't know," I told her, but then I realized who he was.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I lied. That was the prince. He thought I was Lizzie! He thinks _I'm_ the heir to the throne!

***REVIEW! Or else... Ohhh no. So not good :|... and I can't wait to hear the rest of the kids' point of views... REVIEW!***

Question: Bets on which kid's going to become a parent/teen parent first? :D

and how's book 2 looking so far...?

and know I probably won't update again until April

thought I'd just give you guys a sneak peek ;)

REVIEW!


	633. Chapter 633 Put Up

#Melody's point of view  
"What's the matter?" Lizzie asked me. I looked at her.

"Hey, I'll be right back..." I began to run around the place trying to find the prince again. I finally spotted him. I ran up to him. He turned around and looked at me.

"Didn't I just-"

"Yes, you did, and I know who you are and you need to know that I'm _not_ the girl you're looking for." He gave me a funny look and began to laugh.

"No, I think you _are_."

"Nonononononono! I'm the princess, Prince Sterling's daughter. Not Queen October's daughter," I told him. He laughed.

"I'll see you around, Princess. I'll see you later tonight down at the lake." My mouth opened to say something, but I shut it as he walked away. Lizzie came up behind me.

"You done chasing boys?" I looked back at her.

"Shut up," I told her. She laughed.

#Harmony's point of view

I _swear_ that every time I look over at that thing Allison, I catch her looking at my brother. It _irritates_ me. They're never looking at each other at the same time, which irritates me _even more_. I hear Allison's a nice girl, and I know my brother likes her, but it wasn't happening. I wouldn't let it. The two of them will _not_ go out with each other. My friends saw me get a smirk on my face. "What's _that_ look for?" my friend asked. I looked at Allison as she laughed and talked to her friends, most likely about Ash.

"Watch and learn, my friends." I walked up to her, and she looked at me. She gave me an unsure sort of look. Her friends seemed a bit cautious. Allison's never said anything mean to me before. She's never done anything bad. I smiled at her. "You like my brother, _don't_ you?" I could see she had the temptation to purse her lips. That meant yes. I looked off into the distance. "I hear him talk about you all the time," I said. I looked at her. "Oh, honey, don't get your hopes up." She gave me a funny look. I sighed and rolled my eyes, looking away from her again. "Allison, _that brunette_," I said hatefully. "Allison, that blue eyed-" I looked at her. "Sorry, I don't speak French." She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, don't take it personally." She shook her head, and the looks on her friends' faces were _classic_.

"I- I'm sorry, I need a- a- excuse me," she said and ran off.

"Allison!" her friends called after her. All of them ran after her except for one. She looked back at me.

"You- oh, shoot. Sorry, I don't speak French either."

#Ash's point of view

I saw Allison run down the hallway. My friends nudged at me. They were trying to tell me it was my chance. The bell rang, and she ran into the bathroom. Everyone left the hall, and she walked out and stopped when she saw me. "You alright?" I asked her. "I've known you since the seventh grade. I've never seen you like this."

Her mouth opened to say something, but she shut it and brushed right by me. What just happened...? I've had a crush on Allison since we met in the seventh grade. I came home with writing all over my arms from girls writing all over them. Just about every single girl _but _Allison. Every girl that writes on my arm(s) always say 'Love you, Ash' and peck my cheek and run off squealing with their friends. I have no interest in any of them. Only Allison. Brunette, blue eyed, pretty. The girls at school though sure do love to make me blush when they kiss my cheeks. If Allison kissed me, hell. Who _knows_ what I'd do. I put my bag down in a chair at the table and sat down in the chair next to it. I didn't feel like doing homework. I didn't have much, anyway. My dad was passing by and stopped and walked in and sat across from me.

"How was school?" I lifted my arms up. My dad started laughing. "What is all _that_?"

"Crazed girls."

"Let me see," he laughed and took my arm and looked at all the names on it. "The Bailey twins?" he laughed. "Not bad." I took my arms back. My dad looked at me. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't seem real happy," he said. I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "What's up?"

"Dad, w- what do you do when you _really_ like a girl?" I looked at him. My dad sat back.

"Ash, you're coming to _me_ about this?" I looked at my dad like he was crazy. "What?"

"Dad! You were the most popular guy in the _entire high school_! You could've had any girl you _wanted_!"

"Ash, the girls liked _me_."

"Well- then-" I thought for a second. "How'd you get mom to love you?"

"Love me or like me?"

"Dad!"

"Okay, alright. Sorry. Who is it?" I sighed and covered my face with my hands again.

"Allison..."

"Allison!?" I looked at him.

"Yes, Dad! Allison!"

"Is this the same Allison you told us about in the seventh grade?"

"Yes..." I admitted. "Just- be yourself, Ash." I looked at my dad.

"What if she doesn't _like_ _myself_?" My dad looked at me.

"Then she doesn't like _you_." I thought about it. He was right. "Learn from my mistakes, Ash."

"Learn from you mistakes? You mean a mistake like _me_?"

"No, Ash!"

"I _was_ a mistake and you know it!"

"Ash, you weren't a mistake, you were a- oh gees..."

"I was an accident, Dad! I was a screw up!"

"Some screw ups are just meant to turn out okay, Ash! Now what has gotten _into you_!?"

"I don't know, Dad! I just-!" I realized I was standing up. What _is_ the matter with me? I sat back down and didn't look at my dad. "I'm sorry," I apologized. We heard Harmony come in.

"Hey!" she called.

"Hey, Harmony! We're in here!" my dad called to her. She came in with her bag and sat down with us. She looked at my arm, and her lip began to quiver as she tried to hold back her laughter. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Go ahead. Let it out." She started laughing.

"Oh my gosh! How many girls' signatures are on your _arm_!?" she laughed. I held my arms up and looked at the array of color arranged in curly, neat hand writing.

"Maybe like- thirty something...?" Both my dad and my sister laughed. I looked at my dad. "You know, Dad, when I'm around you most of the time, it feels like I'm just sitting with another guy from my grade." Harmony looked at him.

"Yeah, you really haven't aged at all," she told him. She looked at me. "And Aunt October and Uncle Nate haven't aged much either!" I shrugged. I looked at our dad.

"They're not vampires too, are they?" I asked and laughed. My dad shrugged.

"Hope not."

"Maybe Nate's Jack Frost or something," Harmony said. I laughed.

"You mean after that time he fell into the frozen lake...?" my dad asked. Harmony nodded.

"Oh gees that scared the _hell_ out of your aunt." Our dad said. He seemed a bit shaken up by it himself.

"You weren't there to see it, were you?" I asked him. He shook his head. Harmony had this strange look on her face as she seemed to look at nothing. "What's _that_ look for?" She looked at me, the same mischievous look in her eyes.

"Nothing." She gave a faint smirk. I ignored it.

#Eva's point of view

My parents were finally married when I was five. I've got my mom's gingerish hair, and I have her eyes, but I've practically got my dad's everything else. I have the _biggest_ crush on Collin. You know, that kid in the grade above me. He's _soooo cuuute_. I'm mad, though. He's already got a girlfriend. Well- so I've heard. Every time I see him walking around the school, I swear I could just die. I've nearly passed out a few times. My friends love to laugh at me for it. I'm best friends with the Walker twins. Cap Walker and Carter Walker. It's got a nice ring to it. Cap has messy sandy brown hair and grey eyes and Carter has black hair and grey eyes as well. I find it strange that we're actually related. My great Aunt Nya is their mom. They're my second cousins. It's odd to think about. I got home and saw my parents and my little brother, Eliot. He's nearly seven now, but he's still six. "Hey, how was school?" my mom asked me in a greeting.

"Boring as always."

"Aw, I'm sorry," she told me. My dad walked downstairs, my baby brother close behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked me. I just gave him a look. "Uh oh, classic Eva crappy crabby mood," he said. My baby brother laughed.

"Uh- ohh," he echoed our dad. I looked at him.

"Oh, be quiet. I bet you don't even know the _meaning_ of uh oh." He crossed his arms.

"Do too!"

"Okay, are we really going to start an argument on what uh oh means and who knows it and who doesn't?" my mom said. I looked at her.

"Hey, the queen's your _sister_, yet you tend to just cut her off," I said. "You two never even _text_." My mom looked at me

"Eva, stop."

"Sorry, _Princess_ Scarlett."

"Go to your room." I gave her a look and brushed past my father, so tempted to greet him with 'Ethan' and just keep walking. They hate it when I'm in bad moods. She and my Aunt October never talk, and it makes me mad.

#Collin's point of view

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" my mom began jumping up and down. She practically flung herself into the chair across from me.

"Gees, Mom! What were you _smoking_ before I walked into this house!?"

"You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me!?" she asked in a laugh. She was all piped up.

"You're _insane_."

"_What_? Oh my goodness, is she cute!?"

"Oh, yeah, Mom. She slumps and her hair is frizzy and she's missing one of her front teeth," I sarcastically responded. She crossed her arms.

"So she _is_ cute." I put my forehead to the table.

"Yes, Mom. She's utterly hideous." Ivy walked in.

"Hey hi hey," she said, and I heard her set her bag down. "What's up with him?"

"He's got a girlfriend!" my mom told her. Ivy got completely excited. She flung herself into the other chair and fell out of it. My mom started laughing, and I sat up and looked over the table.

"Gees! Where's the crack pipe _you've_ been smoking!?" She sat back up in her chair.

"Oh my god is she cute!?" I hit my head on the table. My dad walked in.

"Hey, what-" I spun around and looked at him, nearly knocking my chair over.

"Have you been smoking crack _too_!?" He looked at me funnily before he sat down across from me.

"Not unless you're willing to buy."

"_Cole_!" my mom scolded him. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Collin has a girlfriend!" Ivy told him. He looked at me.

"You've got a what?" I put my head back to the table. This was going to be a loooong night.

#Willow's point of view

I could _not_ quit perceiving that Trent Donnelly was looking at me with the same look again. That stupid look he gets in his eyes. I became a bit frustrated with it. I turned around and looked at everyone, and they saw the expression on my face. "Mr. Donnelly, must we have this discussion _again_?" Everyone began to snicker and ooh.

"And what discussion was _this_?" some girl from the back of the room laughed.

"Sorry, Willow. Guess I was just so intrigued with the lesson," he said like it was unquestionable. I felt my eyebrow raise a little.

"Outside. Now." He smirked, and we walked outside the classroom again. I looked at him. "_Please_ tell me _why_ you keep _looking_ at me like that."

"I can't help it, Willow."

"Call me by my first name one more time, and-" He tried to kiss me, but I leaned back before he could. "I will have you _expelled_ off of this college campus. Now get back in the classroom." He gave himself a look of disappointment and walked back inside, and the bell rang, and the hallways cleared. When that happened, I saw Michael come down the hallway. I looked up at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"That student again." He laughed.

"Come on, let's go inside the classroom and you can tell me _all_ about it." I laughed and pecked him on the lips more than once.

"Sounds like a plan." He laughed.

#Melody's point of view

I was sitting with my family in the living room that night, and my mom seemed to notice how distracted I was. I couldn't stop looking out the window, wondering if I should really go out there and see if the prince was _really_ _out there_. "Melody, what're you looking at?" I looked at my mom. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You seem a bit distracted. Are you okay?" I nodded. Even my siblings were giving me worried looks. Christian, Ash, and Harmony just looked like laughing. I gave her the 'I'm gonna get you' look.

"Oh, y- yeah," I told her and looked back out the window when she looked away. "I think- I think I'm just gonna go get some fresh air," I half lied. I jumped up and ran out the door and ran around the lake, but began to walk halfway. I saw him. He was on the hammock, one of his legs half hanging over the side as he stared up at the sky. I was about to walk away, but he looked over at me and began to speak.

"Oh, look. You _did_ come!" he said with sarcastic excitement. I gave him the evil eye. He stood up.

"I'm _not_ the girl you _want_," I told him. "It's my cousin you're looking for." He laughed at me. "_What_ is so _funny_!?"

"You," he told me. I looked at his light brown hair and his amberish eyes. They were almost a cognac brown. "I _know_ _who_ you _are_." I glared into his eyes. "I don't want to date your cousin." He laughed a little bit and looked off into the distance. "Heck, I don't want to _marry_ your cousin." He looked back at me.

"Well your _not _getting _me_." He laughed.

"Well look at you," he laughed. "Jumping to conclusions already." I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him, irritated.

"I know you're name's Melody, I know you're not the heir to the throne, and I know you're cousin's the one I'm supposed to be looking for." I looked at him. "I know you play the bass, and I know you're in the grade below me. I'm seventeen, you're sixteen. Heard you liked all the classics." I was about to laugh, but I settled for raising an eyebrow.

"Did you just call them the _classics_?" He raised his eyebrows.

"That _is_ their real name, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes and looked away. I wasn't being fished into this. I thought for a second and looked at him.

"Wait- you don't even know my cousin! How could you not try all this with her first!? This is ridiculous! I-" I couldn't talk anymore. He _kissed_ me.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooooohh daanng she is in some _troouuuble_. And as Sterling's daughter, I think we alll know she ain't gonna put up with it... And lol Collin... And Harmony you little-! REVIEW!***

And sorry I was feeling a bit lazy I'll get the rest of the kids' point of views in there in the next chapter...

Let's clear something up:

I might not be able to update as _often_ until April. Homework and all...

Question: Bets changed yet on who becomes first parent?

Already have this story planned... ]:}

Whoever bets/guesses right gets a shout out when it happens! Final bets are laid down next chapter... No excuses!

REVIEW!


	634. Chapter 634 Not So Harmonic

#Melody's point of view

I was shocked, and my eyes were tightly shut like I was eating something I really didn't like. I couldn't believe what I did next. I actually kissed him _back_. I almost could feel him smile. I shoved him off of me. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I asked him angrily with every intention of telling him to just leave. He shrugged and gave me this goofy smile. "Well- get _out_!"

"Melody, you wear converse everyday."

"Okay, well- how many pairs do I have?"

"I've seen you wear five different kinds. You have one black pair that go just a bit past your ankles, the other four are high tops. I know that your pair of the ankle tops have five tongues."

"God, you are _such_ a _stalker_!" He laughed.

"Or maybe I'm just obsessed."

"_Stalker_." He looked at me with a strange look. It was almost an admiral sort of look.

"I'll see you around, Princess." He disappeared into the night. So confused now.

#Wednesday's point of view

"Wednesday, please go see what your sister's doing," my dad said. I huffed and got up and walked outside. I looked up at the stars for a second, and I turned my attention back to what my dad had asked me to do. I haven't seen my mom since I was a little over two. I don't know if I miss her or if it's just strange seeing my dad with another girl, or maybe it's the fact my dad never actually loved my mom. I walked around the lake and found Melody sitting there up against a tree.

"Hey," I said to get her attention. She looked up at me. "What's the matter with _you_?"

"Nothing," she told me.

"Well come inside," I told her. "You've been out here long enough." She rolled her eyes and stood up and brushed right past me. I felt a smirk on my face. I followed her. "Is it boy trouble?"

"Shut up, Wednesday," she told me. I just laughed. She turned around and looked me. "_What_ is so _funny_ to you!?"

"The fact that we're even _related_."

"I am going to _get_ you Wednesday!"

"Come at me!" She ran over and shoved me into the lake. My dad came outside.

"Melody! Wednesday! You two quit fighting and get inside!" I sneered at Melody. She gave me a faint sarcastic smile. My fist tightened.

#Collin's point of view

"How long have you been together?" my mom asked me.

"Few months..." I admitted.

"Oh, gees. What have you two been doing?" I looked up at my dad with a look to say 'really?'

"Oh, you know. Nothing much, Dad. My friends and I are just having a contest called 'see who can get their girlfriend pregnant first', and I was victorious," I responded sarcastically. My dad glared at me, and my mom and sister started laughing. "And afterwards, we're having a contest to see who can-"

"Okay, just stop," Ivy said, trying to refuse a laugh. I looked at her.

"No, please. Let me continue." I looked back to my dad. "We're having a contest to see who can be a teen father to as many people as possible before senior year!" I sarcastically told him again.

"How's that going?" my dad asked.

"Fan-tastic." My dad looked at me, and I gave him a goofy smile.

"You two are going to make me pee myself," Ivy said between snickers. She finally started laughing and had to get up and leave the room. My mom laughed at the two of us.

"Gees, you two are just like each other," she said and sighed and laughed as my dad and I seemed to have a staring contest. "Gees, Collin even looks like you," she laughed. I looked at my mom.

"You lose," my dad said. I looked back at him.

"We weren't even having a contest!"

"You wanna go? You wanna go!?"

"Come at me bro!" I shouted and jumped out of my seat. My dad was about to get up, and my phone rang. "Oh, hold on." I answered it. It was Willow. "Hey, can I call you back? Dad and I are about to have a fight."

"Um... Sure...?" I hung up.

"We're settling this- _our_ way!" I told him. My mom started laughing, and my dad and I sat across from each other in the living room, our guitars on us, and Ivy walked in and began laughing.

"First one to screw up or forget the words loses," my dad said.

"Fair enough."

"Ready... Go," Ivy laughed. We began to play like crazy. We always play 'Going Mobile' by The Who whenever we do this. I moved up on the finger board, but my dad stayed down.

"Ha! You screwed up!" I told him as I continued to play.

"Wrong, Collin. Wrong. I'm just on a lower octave." I gave him a look and continued to play. My dad played with one finger off, and he gave it away when he made the 'dang it I just messed up' face. I jumped up with my guitar in my hand.

"_Ha_! You messed up! I win!"

#Christian's point of view

What's better than being a freshman in high school? _Everything_. I'm friends with the Walker twins. They're freshman as well, and we're only a month or two apart in age. They're older, though. I'm nearly fifteen, and I don't want to be because the age I'm at right now sucks anyway. I get along with everyone in the family except for one person:

Wednesday.

She's the oldest, I'm the youngest. She's the daughter of a girl my dad never loved, and I'm the son of someone my dad would give his life for. Wednesday- she just has a bad attitude most of the time. I feel bad for her, though. Her parents never loved each other. Not even the smallest bit. I've never met Wednesday's mom before, and my family rarely talks about her. Wednesday doesn't like to. Who can blame her, though? I don't know if I'd like talking about my mom if I was in the situation she was.

I've had the same girlfriend since the eighth grade. I love her, I love her a lot. She's a blondie. Me? Brunette. People say I look more like my mom than I do my dad. My brother Ash, though. Is it possible to look anymore like our dad? If I had to say my personality was anywhere close to either of my parents' personalities, it'd have to be my mom's. I'm not a bad boy like my father was, and really, he still is. My dad came and woke me up so I could get ready to go to school, and I really just wanted to stay there and sleep. I got out of bed and threw on some shirt and a pair of jeans and just went to school. My friends and I were all together in homeroom before class started, and we were looking up random things on google images. "Oh oh oh I've got one," my friend laughed. He showed it to me. My dad's old mugshots.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically.

"How about this one?" my other friend laughed. "It's a picture of your parents one of your dad's friends supposedly posted to Facebook years ago," he laughed. He showed it to me. It was one of my mom kissing my dad. I couldn't believe they were seventeen, eighteen in the picture. I rolled my eyes and pushed his phone out of my face.

"You guys are crazy," I said. My friends shrugged. The teacher walked in, and everyone got in their seats.

#Blake's point of view

Sometimes I just can't get over the fact the queen's my sister, and I'm an uncle, yet I'm only sixteen. I'm in the same grade as my niece, Lizzie. I don't make her call me uncle, she just calls me Blake. I wish she actually went to school, though. I have no interest in a single girl in my grade, and my parents love to bug me about it. They try to drag the name of my crush out if me. Lizzie has the tendency to text me during school, and I find it funny. Lizzie texted me when I was at my locker putting old books in and getting new books out, and I laughed. I'm only two weeks older than Lizzie. "Quit texting me during school," I texted her.

"Oops sorry. Want me to FaceTime you instead?"

"No," I texted back. "You're the heir to the throne you're supposed to set the example."

"My parents had me when they were seventeen," she texted. "I think I'm fine." I laughed.

"Yeah but you were no accident," I texted.

"No comment." I laughed and put my phone in my pocket and went to class. I've got my dad's crazy messy hair, but it's still not even close to as messy as my brother's. Sometimes I can't believe Sterling's my brother. We're nothing alike. I sat in my seat, and the teacher walked in to start class.

"We have a new student," she said. Everyone turned around to see who was walking into the classroom. The girl stepped in, and I got this weird feeling. The girl had icy green eyes and brown hair that nearly curled. She wore a blue hoodie and open toed shoes as she gave a faint, nervous smile. "This is Amy," she told us. The teacher looked at her. "You can have a seat next to Blake." What? "He's the boy with the brown hair," she said and looked at me. I gave her a faint smile to make her feel a bit more comfortable, and she walked over and sat down next to me. "Blake," the teacher said. I looked at her. "Perhaps you could show Miss Amy around the school later." Ohhh gees. There's a one way ticket on the awkward train. My friend on the other side of the room texted me, and I pulled out my phone to see what it said.

"Chugga chugga chugga chugga

AWKWAAARD!" I glared over at him, and he laughed. I put my phone away. So not cool.

#Tyler's point of view

I'm a sophomore, which has to be one of the most interesting grades there are. My sister, Crissy, is in her first year of college. I miss her a lot at home sometimes. It feels strange without my sister there. It's like being an only child. My sister and I are really close. I started to not feel super great, and I texted my mom to ask her to get me out of school. I was nearly falling asleep on my desk, and I hadn't realized that I had actually fallen asleep until the beep of the intercom woke me up. It asked for me for early dismissal. I took my stuff and left class. I packed up and walked up to the office where my mom waited for me. "Hey, what's the matter?" I shrugged a little bit. "You just not feeling well?" I shook my head. "Alright. Come on. Let's go home." We were silent in the car for a little while. "Oh, is it because you miss Crissy?" I realized that that was exactly what the issue was. I felt tears in my eyes, and I nodded, not wanting to let them fall. "Aw, I'm sorry," my mom said as she drove.

"It's fine, Mom," I told her, even. Though she knew it wasn't.

"Tyler, it's fine that you miss your sister," she said. She looked at me when I didn't say anything. "That's completely normal." I pulled out my phone, and I put it away as soon as I remembered what my background was. My favorite picture of Crissy and I.

#Ash's point of view

Allison seemed to completely avoid me the next day at school. I walked up to her. "Allison, what-" She walked away without even looked at me. I ran in front of her and stopped. "What's _wrong_?" I asked her. "Why won't you talk to me?" Her jaw was set, and tears were edging her eyes. "Please talk to me, Allison."

"Why don't you go ask the smart blonde why I'm acting this way?" she said and looked at me.

"_Smart blonde_? What?"

"I'm just a dumb brunette." She walked past me again.

"_Allison_!" I ran back in front of her.

"Why won't you just tell me what's _wrong_!?"

"Go ask your sister!" she snapped. She walked away. I looked at her as she walked away.

"My sister? What-" I stopped. _Harmony!_

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooohh danng... Busted! He's sooo gonna get his sister... REVIEW!***

All bets in _today_! Some of you are submitting like- three people! Please submit one (any kid in the story) and the "bets" will be recorded in the next chapter (you'll see what I mean when we get there)... Example: Ember21 has already told me Willow.

Ember21- Willow

Get it? but it'll be a list... So please, one person per person, and no changing your mind! ;)

-YB

REVIEW!


	635. Chapter 635 Harmonic and Chaotic

#Harmony's point of view

Ash came storming up to me. "Why would you tell Allison that I said all those things about her!?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I _didn't_! I'm sorry you two haven't gotten a long since the _fourth grade_, but I like her, Harmony! Nothing's going to change that!" My friends seemed to want to stay just to see this. "Why can't you just _tease_ me about it?" he said a bit softer this time.

"Ash, I _know_ she likes you."

"Harmony, I am so sick of this bs."

"It's not bs, Ash! It's true! I- I'm sorry!" He looked at me.

"If you're so sorry, why'd you do it in the first place?" Before I could answer, he just walked away. My friends all stood beside me.

"Why does Allison like him so much?" my friend scoffed. I looked at her.

"Why does _he_ like _her_ so much?" I corrected her. We looked back to Ash who was disappearing into the crowd.

#Ash's point of view

I was looking for Allison again, but the bell rang. Then I remembered she was in my next class. I rushed the fastest I could, and I ran up to Allison's desk and maybe scared her a little bit. She looked up from her book and looked up at me. "Allison, I- you and I both know that my sister doesn't like you and I know that sounds flipped but it's the truth and I would _never_ say anything mean about you behind your back or really anything mean about you at all and I just want you to know that I think you're incredibly pretty and I'm so incredibly happy that I've gotten the chance to know you at all and I want to apologize for my sister and I hope you're a forgiving person which is fine if you're not I completely understand, just- please, Allison." She laughed. Did I really just tell her that I think she's incredibly pretty? "Okay, I'm sorry. That all kinda came out in a rush, and really, I didn't know what I was saying." She gave me a funny look and laughed again. _Nice save_. Not.

"That's alright, Ash," she laughed. I could almost feel my cheeks burn. Gees this is embarrassing. "I'll forgive your sister," she said. I smiled. She looked at me. "Ever tried dragging a comb through your hair?" I laughed.

"My hair's not as crazy as my dad's," I told her. "It's not _that_ messy is it?" She laughed.

"Come here." She ran her fingers in my hair not to make it crazy, but to try and flatten it a little. She laughed and pulled her hand back. "It's an impossible task," she declared.

"Great maybe now we can have that written down on some formal document and put it wherever all the science laws are stored." She laughed. The teacher came in and told us to get in our seats. I couldn't imagine how red my cheeks were.

#Melody's point of view

In the middle of class, I got called for early dismissal. It was a bit bizarre, and it made me worried. I collected my stuff and packed up and went up to the office, and they told me that my dad was out waiting in his car. That didn't sound like my dad. I gave the lady a confused look and walked outside, and someone yanked me aside. "You! Oh no, _not_ you!" I yanked my arm away, but he pulled it back. "I'm not skipping school just because you pulled me out of it!" I told the prince.

"Aw, why not?" he asked with sarcastic sadness.

"You are the _most_ sarcastic person I have _ever_ met!"

"Then we must be perfect for each other."

"Listen, kid. I don't even know your name."

"First of all, I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen, and I'm older than you. Second, my name's Tristan." I almost smiled at the name. "Now please, just- come hang out with me for a little while."

"And if we get busted together?"

"We won't. We'll be at the castle."

"_Your_ castle?"

"Yeah, okay. No." I turned around, but he pulled me back.

"Please?" I looked at him.

"Why do you want me to come with you so badly?" He smiled a little bit.

"So you're considering it?"

"No!" I said and turned around again. He pulled me back.

"Please. Just- trust me." I looked at him and sighed.

"Alright, let me text my dad and tell him my 'friend' and I are skipping school."

"Why would you do _that_?"

"Because my dad doesn't care. He just wants to know." I texted him and told him.

"Alright, come on." I followed him.

"This is about to become one of the dumbest things I've ever done..." He laughed.

"_I'd_ get in more trouble than _you_ would," he told me. I looked at him.

"Then clearly, you _don't_ know my dad."

I was astonished by the castle he lived in. I couldn't remember the last time I had been to East Ninjago. He was standing in the doorway of the back door.

"You comin'?" I looked back to him.

"Oh, y- yeah," I said and walked over to him. He laughed at me. I walked past him, and he shut the door behind me. I was flabbergasted, as Willow would say, by the inside of the castle. It was so differently decorated and designed. He laughed at me.

"Never seen a castle before?" I looked at him.

"I _live_ in one." He laughed.

"I know that." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I wanna show you something." He took my wrist and pulled me with him, and I laughed. He pulled me down the hallway to a set of two big, white doors. I looked at him.

"I'm guessing this is the library?" I asked. "Because if you're _that_ obsessed with me, you should know that I _hate_ books." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, this is _my_ library."

"_Your_ library, _a_ library. What's the difference?" He laughed and opened the doors, and I looked into the room, and I was struck.

"It's a _music_ library," he told me. He walked past me and looked back at me.

"Well come on," he told me. I laughed and ran into the room.

"Oh my gosh!" I laughed. There were shelves upon shelves of old albums and records. The shelves were at least what would normally be two stories high, but was only one. I was taken aback. I looked around the sunlit room. "Do you ever listen to any of these?"

"All the time," he told me. I turned around and looked at him.

"Do you have the Rolling Stones!?" I asked excitedly. He looked over to a part of one of the shelves, and I ran over. "And these are in alphabetical order, right?"

"Yep." I continued to look. I pulled out an album.

"Oh my goodness! Hot Rocks! I love this album," I laughed. "And it's the original album." I turned around and looked at him. "Don't you know how hard these are to find now?" He laughed.

"Please," he said. "I have the Beatles' Yesterday and Today album."

"Not a Beatles fan, but are you _serious_?" He laughed and walked across the room and pulled it out of its place. "Oh my god!" I laughed. I rushed over. He handed it to me, and I looked at it in awe.

"Thought you said you weren't a Beatles fan."

"I'm not," I laughed. "This is just crazy."

"You a Boston fan?" I looked up at him.

"Are you _crazy_?" He shrugged. "Yeah I'm a Boston fan," I laughed. I thought for a second as I looked around the room. "Hey, where're your parents?" I asked him.

"Oh, they're outta town. Business." I laughed. "What?"

"Most people would say _royal_ business," I laughed. "And it's not really business." He shrugged.

"They be takin' care of business." I laughed.

"Where're they at?"

"I don't know, Russia or something." I laughed again. "You're just little miss giggles, aren't you?" I looked at him.

"Sorry," I laughed. "I'm not normally like this." I calmed down. I looked back to him. "Okay, so- about last night," I said. He looked at me.

"What about it?" We were nearly on opposite sides of the room.

"Well- I mean- I don't know about _you_, but I don't normally have the _lips_ of someone I really don't _know_ on _mine_." He laughed and looked at me. His eyes were still that amberish hazel color and his hair sandyish brown.

"Yeah, well- I mean- twenty seconds of courage is all it takes," he told me. I looked at him.

"Yeah, twenty seconds of real _idiot courage_." He laughed.

"Hey, you _kissed_ me _back_."

"Since when was this a conversation about _me_?"

"Since when was this a conversation about me kissing _you_?"

"Since you put your _lips_ on _mine_."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure your lips were a part of that too." I was nearly standing in front of him now.

"You-!"

"You need to calm down, Melody."

"Don't you tell me to calm down!"

"Melody-"

"No, _you_ be quiet! I-" He kissed me again, and I kissed him back. After a minute, I shoved myself off. "I don't know you," I said and took a step back.

"Melody, I-"

"This is dumb!" I took another step back. "This is _scandalous_!"

"Melody, please. Just-"

"I can't stay here any longer," I said and took off the fastest I could.

"_Melody_!" he called after me, but I kept running. I burst through the doors and took off to the air. That was _stupid_.

#Ellie's point of view

I was at home sick today. I wanted to go to school, but my mom told me I should just stay in bed. My nose was stopped up and my stomach ached and my skin was sweaty and had one of those sensations you get when you're out somewhere really hot and humid. It nearly bakes your skin. I'm a freshman, and I hate missing school. I hate the makeup work. My mom walked in and pushed my hair out of my face. "Need anything?" she asked me. I shook my head. "You know, this is almost the same way I met your father," she said. I would've laughed, but I was afraid it'd hurt my stomach.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," she laughed.

"Tell me the story," I said. She laughed and sat down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"Alright, well- I had just gone aboard the Bounty, and your dad was sick, but I didn't even know he was there yet until everyone told me. And everyday I'd go and check in on him, waiting for him to say something to me even though I knew he couldn't and was probably too weak to. But he did," she laughed. I looked at her.

"And that's how you and Dad met?" I asked.

"Pretty much," she laughed.

"Did he give you his sickness or something?" I asked. My mom laughed.

"No, he did _not_." I smiled. She looked at me. "Charlotte have a crush yet?" I managed to laugh.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Whowhowhowhowho?" my mom asked, trying to push the answer out of me. I laughed.

"Teagan," I said in a teasing daydreaming voice. My mom laughed.

"Who's this Teagan kid?"

"I don't know, you should ask Charlotte."

"Wanna help me bug her and tease her about it in front of your dad?" she asked. I laughed.

"In front of _Dad_?" She laughed and nodded. "You're on," I laughed.

#Luke's point of view

Waking my parents up in the morning. Fun. There are days where those two are up extremely early, and others, they tend to sleep in. Our Aunt Lizzy, our dad's sister, is supposed to visit today. I ran to my sister's room to see if I needed to wake her up or if she was already awake. I ran into her room, and she was asleep. "Lizzie!" She woke up and groaned but ignored me and tried to go back to sleep. "Lizzie, get up!" I told her and nudged her.

"Why?" she groaned.

"So we can go wake Mom and Dad up." She looked at me.

"They're still asleep?"

"Yep." She smiled and got out of bed in her sweatpants, and we took off down the hall. We went running into their room screaming and yelling. Lizzie ran over to the edge of the bed. Our parents were waking up.

"You two better get up or I'm gonna start doing flips on the bed!" Lizzie told them. Our dad looked up at her, his arm resting above his head.

"I dare you." Our mom laughed. Lizzie jumped up on the bed and started jumping around, and our parents sat up. She did a flip.

"Get up get up get up!" she said as she continued jumping and flipping. The rest of us laughed. My mom looked over at me.

"Luke, you wanna pull some crazy stunt?" she asked me. I laughed.

"No thanks, Mom. I think I'll stay on the safe side," I told her. She laughed, and then Lizzie flipped herself off the bed.

"Oh my god are you okay?" my dad asked her and leaned over to look at her, but she immediately popped back up, making my dad jump a little bit. My mom laughed. Being the king and queen's son is definitely a strange thing to be born into. It's even stranger that in a few years from now, I'll be able to say the queen's my _sister_. I have to have the craziest family in the world. My dad and my mom? I've never really seen a relationship more perfect than theirs. I've seen them get into a fight maybe _once_. It wasn't even a _fight_. My parents have been together since they were sixteen. They've been together for nearly eighteen years.

"Lizzie, why don't you do wake up your Uncle Sterling and your Aunt Lorry?" my mom asked Lizzie. She looked over at me. "You too," she laughed.

"Is that such a-" Lizzie grabbed my wrist and yanked me.

"Come on! Let's go!" I looked back at my mom and dad as she yanked me out of the room. They laughed.

#October's point of view

I laughed at our children. "Oh, lord have mercy on my soul," I said and laughed. Nate laughed at me, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I miss being eighteen," I told him.

"I miss being _young_," he laughed. I laughed and kissed him. I rested my head back on his shoulder and looked out the window. "Yet we've barely aged," he said with a hint of a laugh.

"You know what's unbelievable?" I said.

"What?"

"That over all this time, Lorry _still_ hasn't gotten pregnant again." Nate laughed.

"Yeah, can't wait til this one makes breaking news and the front page headline of all the newspapers." I laughed. I looked at him after a second.

"I love you," I told him and pecked him on the lips.

"Love you too," he laughed and we pecked each other's lips again. Nate looked at me. "You know what the definition of peck is in the dictionary?"

"Do I _want_ to know?" I laughed.

"It says a quick, almost impersonal kiss." I laughed.

"I get that it's quick, but _impersonal_?" I laughed. He shrugged. I laughed and kissed him again. "Love you."

"Love you too," he laughed.

#Cap's point of view

My brother Carter? He's an interesting one. He plays the trombone, I play the oboe. We're in separate band periods, too. I'm a higher level than he is. He has no crush, but I have a pretty big one. Am I ashamed of that? No I am not. Cindy's out of the house and is nearly nearing the end of her college experience. Am I glad she's gone? Glad she's not here to tease me about girls anymore!

#Carter's point of view

My brother Cap? He's a boring one. He plays the oboe, I play the trombone. We're in separate band periods, too. I'm a lower level than he is. He has a pretty big crush, but I don't have one. Am I proud of that? Yes I am. Cindy's out of the house, and she only has a year or two more of college. Am I upset she's gone? Yeah, maybe a little. But at least she's not here to bug me about not liking girls!

#Allison's point of view

Now I just wanted Ash to be mine more than ever now. He probably hated me after my outburst I had on him. I glanced over at him as he stood and talked to his friends in the hallway. Girls were coming up to him and writing on his arms saying 'Ash hearts so and so' and they'd giggle and rush away with their friends. "Allison, I think you know what you need to do." I looked over at my friend.

"Are you _crazy_? I'm not going up to him and writing 'Ash hearts Allison' on his arm!" I objected. My friends laughed.

"Allison, I think you know what we mean," my other friend said and put a red marker in my hand. I looked down at it and realized what they were getting at. I looked back at them.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes," my friend said. "Whatever his sister said he said about you, he _couldn't_ have. You've known Ash since the seventh grade. You really think he'd start talking about you _now_?" I just stared at her like she was crazy. "Now go!" She shoved me. "And try not to look so nervous!" Oh great.

#Ash's point of view

Allison came up to me with a smile beneath the lower lip she was biting. She picked up my arm and began writing on it. "Oh no," I laughed. "You too?" She smiled.

"Sorry, Ash. But I gotta do what I gotta do." I laughed.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. Will-" She let go of my arm and kissed me. My cheeks were on _fire_. The bell rang, and I was frozen. She smiled and pulled off and looked at me.

"Yes," she laughed and walked away. My friends began making fun of me.

"Oh my god! Look how red you are!" Jared laughed.

"Look at what she wrote on his arm!" Josh laugh. I looked at it. She didn't write Ash hearts Allison.

She wrote Allison hearts Ash.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aww! Omg omg omg! Yyaaayyy! :) can't wait to see what Harmony's gonna do now... And Melody, what the heck are you _doing_! REVIEW!***

Bets on who becomes the first parent:

Ember21- Willow

Ninjagosilverninja1- Harmony

Rainheart334- Willow

Dixicorn- Wednesday

17blanceri- Blake

Iheartninjago2010- Willow

Starlightdark- Harmony

ZaneWalker- Melody

Madelinetravis9- Willow

MissWriterProdigy- Wednesday

RandomGirl- Lizzie


	636. Chapter 636 Stick

#Ash's point of view  
I couldn't believe it. "Hey- hey Ash," Josh began. I looked at him.

"What?"

"You got a little lipstick on your face."

"What? I do not. Where?"

"Right- right-" He hit me in the mouth with his hand pretty hard. "There!" The rest of my friends started laughing. I looked at him. "I should run, shouldn't I...?" Just when I was about to chase after him, the bell rang. I looked at him.

"I'll get you later."

#Harmony's point of view  
I saw the entire thing happen. My fist tightened. I would fix _that_ later. Allison would _not_ go out with my brother. It wasn't happening. I wasn't going to let it. I walked down the hallway so I could go to orchestra. I walked in the door, and it was like my friend already knew I was in a bad mood before I even set foot in the room. "What's up with _you_?" he asked.

"Allison just _kissed_ my brother."

"Really?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, _really_."

"Why don't you like her? She's actually really _nice_," he told me. I looked at him. "I mean- you act like your _jealous_ of her."

"Jealous!? Are you crazy!? There's no way! She has my _brother_, and if that was me, it'd just be _messed up_."

"I get that, but- maybe it's because she has a boyfriend now and you _don't_."

"Ash is _not_ her boyfriend!" I protested. "It's too soon for that!"

"He's liked her since the seventh grade from what I heard, and I'm not sure how long she's liked _him_, but it looks like it'll fly pretty fast."

"Oh, gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. "You're not helping!"

"It'll fly _by_ pretty fast," he told me. "Trust me, it won't last long." I laughed.

"I'll make _sure_ it won't."

#Allison's point of view

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness details please!" my friend begged me in the next class.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," I told her. "It's too early for that."

"But you _kissed_ him!" my friend whined. "You kissed the _prince_!"

"Okay, you guys need to just calm down. Nothing happened."

"That's a lie," my other friend said. I looked at her.

"It is _not_ a lie."

"Then why'd you kiss him?" she asked.

"Because he's cute and his lips were _right there_."

"You mean his _mouth,_" my friend corrected me.

"Oh, you guys stop." The teacher walked in and told us to sit down. I looked at each of them one last time. "_Nothing happened_."

#Melody's point of view

I could _not_ get it off my mind. I _kissed_ my cousin's future _husband_. Well- he kissed me. No wait- but I kissed him back. But he started it! But I continued it... I realized I had my homework on my lap for about an hour and I've just been sitting here arguing with myself. I rolled my eyes at myself and got up and leapt off my balcony and into the night and flew to East Ninjago, and I couldn't _believe_ I was doing this. I landed on his balcony, and I took a deep breath. "Yep, nope. Not doing this." I turned around, ready to fly again, but I stopped. I sighed and turned back around. "Okay, just- do it," I told myself. He opened the balcony doors before I could even knock.

"Oh good," he said sarcastically. "You came." He took my wrists and pulled me in and shut the doors.

"Okay, listen. I- I came because I-"

"Because you couldn't stay away?" I looked at him.

"_What!_? No!" I protested. "I came because we can't even seem to get through _one_ conversation!"

"Because you just _have_ to keep _kissing_ me."

"What!? No, _you_, sweetheart, cannot shut up and _listen_." He looked at me.

"Alright, fine. Let's get through one conversation. No interruptions."

"No _kissing_!" I told him.

"Alright, fine. What do we need to talk about?"

"Why you keep _kissing_ me!" He held his hands out to tell me he didn't have an answer. "Then stop doing it!" My anger levels were _high_. I calmed myself, and my shoulders lowered. "I'm sorry," I told him without looking at him. "I hate it when I do that."

"Don't be." I sighed. I looked around.

"Hey- is- is this your room?" I asked as I looked around.

"Yeah," he told me. "It's got a lot."

"It _does_," I laughed. I looked across the room. "Oh my gosh! Is that-" I looked at him.

"Yep." I looked back at it.

"A metallic orange mandocaster?"

"Yep." I rushed over to it.

"That is so incredibly freakin' amazing," I laughed. I looked back at him. "Where'd you _get_ a guitar like that?" He shrugged.

"Given to me on my tenth birthday." I looked back at it.

"Oh my gosh," I said softly.

"You wanna play it?" I snapped around and looked at him.

"_Play_ it?" He nodded.

"Yes, Melody. _Play it_." I smiled and picked it up and sat up on the edge of his bed with it. I looked at him.

"Are your parents home? What if they hear me play?"

"They'll think it's me." I looked at him.

"You sure about that?"

"You can't be any better than _I_ am," he laughed. I gave him a sarcastic smile and strummed each string.

"It's outta tune."

"It is?" I looked at him.

"Guess I _am_ better than you." I sneered at me. I laughed and tuned it, and began to play Boston's 'More than a Feeling', and he seemed shocked that I could play so well. Halfway through the song, he walked over and put his hand on mine to get it to stop moving across the fingerboard. I looked up at him. "Why'd you-"

"Because you're so good that it makes me _pity_ you."

"Pity me?"

"Yes, pity and envy you all at the same time." I laughed, and he sat down next to me. Everything was calm. I looked at him.

"What is it that you like about me so much?" I asked him.

"Well- I mean- I guess it's just everything," he said. "I just think you're a really cool girl and it's hard to find a girl like you." I laughed. "What? It's the _truth_." I looked at him.

"Maybe so."

"And I think you're really pretty, but-" He looked at me.

"But...?" He thought for a second.

"Hold on." He jumped up. My eyes followed him across the room. He had a wet cloth in his hand when he sat back down next to me. "Go easier on the eyeliner, okay?" He put the cloth beneath my eyes and wiped it away, leaving only a thin line of it. He put his hand on my other cheek and put the cloth beneath my other eye and wiped it away. He put his hand down and examined what he had done. He looked into my eyes. "And that's what pretty looks like." I faintly smiled at him and chewed on my lower lip a little bit. We heard a crash downstairs. It was probably the only thing that saved me from kissing him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It was probably nothing. My family's accident prone," he said. I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"You," I said. "You're so incredibly- just-"

"Attractive?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, dream on," I told him. He laughed a little bit. I looked through the window. "I should probably get going. My parents don't know I left."

"Alright," he sighed. I looked at him. He clearly didn't want me to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He looked at me.

"For real?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I said. He smiled. "Bye." I got up and walked out on the balcony, but I stopped. I turned around, and he was standing in the doorway. I felt something strange, something urging me to do something, and so I did it. I kissed him. I actually _kissed_ him. I yanked myself off of him, a look of awe on my face. "I- I'm sorry," I said frantically. I turned around and flew.

"Melody!" he called after me, but I didn't look back. I nearly had tears in my eyes. I've already gotten myself into more trouble than I bargained for. I was sure to get busted. I flew back home, shooting through the sky, and I went _flying_ into my bedroom. I just got up and ran into bed. I didn't want to talk to _anyone_.

#Charlotte's point of view

That night when I got home, my mom and my sister were sitting in the living room. My sister wasn't feeling well, so she stayed home today. Ivy was behind me. She had come home with me. "Hey, how was school?" my mom asked us.

"Boring as usual," I told her.

"Any time monopolies lately?" my mom asked.

"Nope, haven't had to go back or forward in time since last month," I replied proudly.

"Well that's good to hear," my mom said.

"Yep. Hey, Ivy and I are gonna go work on homework."

"Whatever doesn't sink your boat," Ellie told me. Ivy laughed and I rolled my eyes. My dad walked downstairs.

"Hey, Dad," I said happily.

"Oh, hey Charlotte," my dad said, and I walked up to him and hugged him in greeting. "How was school?" Ivy and I looked at each other.

"Boring," we replied in unison.

"Hey, Lloyd, come here," my mom laughed. "Charlotte, you stay right there." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"So, Charlotte. We hear you've gotta thing for this guy, Teagan," Ellie said. I looked at her.

"For _who_?"

"Is he cute?" my mom teased.

"Mom!"

"What? Oh my gosh is he blonde or brunette or what?"

"I hear he's a blondie," Ellie said. I looked at her. My dad rolled his eyes.

"You guys are crazy." Ivy laughed.

"Alright, I'm gonna go work on homework now," I said and turned around. My mom and my sister were laughing at me.

"We all know you have a thing for Teagan," Ivy told me as we walked down the hall.

"Oh, be quiet," I told her and gave her a little nudge. When we got to my room and sat down, I thought for a second. "Hey, Ivy?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go looking for the Bounty on Saturday?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was losing my mind.

"The _Bounty_? Are you crazy? Or are you just plain stupid?"

"Ivy!"

"What? It's not the _brightest_ idea," she said.

"And you're not the brightest light bulb in the shed," I told her.

"I'm bright enough to give off _light_," she said. I laughed.

"Whatever," I laughed. "But _I'm_ gonna go looking for it."

#Blake's point of view

I gave a faint smile to Amy after the teacher told me I should show her around. She seemed a bit uncomfortable with her knew surroundings. "As a matter of fact," the teacher began, "why don't you go ahead and start showing her around?" I was a bit struck.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now, Blake," the teacher told me. I glanced over at Amy. She had nothing to say.

"Okay," I said. I stood up. Amy stood up and smiled a bit sheepishly. The teacher signed my agenda, our hall pass, and we walked out into the hallways. I looked at her. "Why don't we start by figuring out where your classes are?" I asked her. She handed me her schedule. "You don't talk much, _do_ you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you mute?" She shook her head. "Well- can you say _something_?" She laughed.

"Sure," she laughed. "_Something_." I smiled at her.

"So you _can_ talk."

"Indeed I can," she laughed.

"Alright, well- mind telling me what your next class is?"

"Mrs. Peters," she said. "Literature..."

"Alright, follow me," I told her. She did. "You not like literature?"

"I mean- I'm not the biggest fan of it, but- I mean- why not." I laughed.

"Sounds like _me_." She smiled. I saw Mrs. Peters' room, and I pointed it out. "That's her room right there," I told her. I looked at her. "Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great. What else is on your schedule?"

"Band," she said.

"Oh, really? What do you play?"

"Saxophone," she told me.

"Huh, interesting instrument," I said.

"Is it not?" she laughed. I smiled.

"Come on. I'll show you the band room."

#Ivy's point of view

I wanted to go see my sister before I had to go to school. My parents said it was fine if I was a little late, I just had to leave to go to the college a bit early. "Hey, Dad?" I called through the house. "Is it okay if I take your car?"

"Yeah, that's fine!" he called to me. I took his keys off the counter and walked outside and got into the car and started it. I hate small cars, so my dad lets me drive his sometimes. I backed out of the driveway, and before I knew it, I was on the road. The sun peeked over the horizon as I drove, and I couldn't wait to see Willow. I hadn't seen her in a while, and I missed my sister. It began to rain, and clouds began to conceal the sun again. I sighed at the weather. I drove another few miles, and the rain had stopped, but it had clearly rained heavily here. I kept driving. I was going a bit below the speed limit to avoid anything dangerous.

The person behind me had been speeding and rammed me, and I lunged forward in my seat, and the car hydroplaned across the water on the street, and someone couldn't stop their car, and their car hydroplaned into mine, and my car tipped, and glass went everywhere.

#Willow's point of view

Trent Donnelly: looking at me _again_. As I was standing and teaching class, I saw him out of the corner of my eye with the same dazed look in his eyes. I was sick of calling him out on it and having to talk to him about it constantly, so I let it slide. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" One of the school administrators walked in.

"Um- Ms. Smith, may I talk to you for a moment?" she asked quietly. I glanced back at my class. I looked at the administrator.

"But-"

"Please, it's very important." I looked at my class one last time. I walked out into the hallway with her.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Willow, they're not certain, but- they think your sister might have passed this morning."

"Passed? What-" I froze. Oh no.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oohh no... And Melody, what the heck!? Again!? And Allison, what do you mean nothing happened? And ooh boy can't wait to see what Harmony does... REVIEW!***

Question: favorite character in book yet/so far?

And please, I know the story hasn't gotten interesting yet, but please, I need a few chapters for you guys to get to _know_ the characters first. Give me some time, okay? I know what I'm doing ;)

REVIEW!


	637. Chapter 637 Over

(Sorry for the short chapter and not a ton of different POVs... Sorry don't get mad at me I have a life I need to live XD)

#Willow's point of view  
I had to leave the class, and I did it without hesitation. I rushed down to the hospital where I met my parents and my younger brother. "Where is she!?" I asked frantically. They looked down the hall, and I rushed down, and they followed behind me. I ran into her room and almost wanted to back out of the horrid sight. My jaw dropped, and my hand covered my open mouth. I rushed to my sister's side. The nurses and doctors had clearly attempted to clean her up. "Oh, _Ivy_," I sadly said and kneeled down beside her. The doctor walked in. I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"We're afraid she- she's been put into a coma," he said. "And- we don't think she'll wake up..."

#Allison's point of view  
My friend and I walked outside laughing, and I laughed when I saw Ash outside. My friend laughed and looked at me. "Didn't know you were riding with Ash to school today," she said. I laughed.

"I didn't know I was either."

"Guess I'll meet you at school?"

"Yep," I laughed as I gave her my car keys. Ash laughed at me, and I walked up to him. "Hey, what're you doing here?" I laughed.

"Thought I'd come and pick you up," he laughed. I laughed at him.

"And you know I have my own car?" I laughed.

"Yep." I laughed and we got in the car. I couldn't help but to laugh at Ash. He looked at me. "What?" he asked in a laugh. I looked him.

"You are just so- incredibly-" I just laughed. "Nothing," I laughed.

"Alright, here's a question for you," he said. I looked at him, and he looked over at me for a second. "You kissed me yesterday." I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't decide whether it'd make the situation more or less awkward.

"That wasn't a question," I said and managed to laugh. He looked at me.

"I know that," he laughed. "But why'd you kiss me?"

"Why would you ask that question?" I laughed.

"Why wouldn't I? I got kissed by a girl, and that girl was you," he said and laughed.

"Don't you just hate awkward situations, especially when you're in the car?" I said. Ash laughed.

"I'm not trying to make it awkward," he laughed. "I'm just asking a question that I want you to answer." I laughed a little bit. Gees I feel stupid right now.

"Oh, gees," I laughed.

"What?" he laughed at me.

"Nothing!" I laughed.

"Clearly there has to be something, you wouldn't just say gees to _nothing_." I laughed.

"Okay, maybe you're right," I said.

"I know I'm right," he said. I laughed again.

"And this is why I like you," I laughed. Did I just say what I think I did...?

"Oh, so you like me now?" I did say what I think I did. I laughed at myself almost nervously. "Well that's okay because I like you too," he told me. I laughed. That actually just made it feel less awkward.

"Oh, is that so?" I laughed.

"Yes it is," he laughed. I glanced over at him and smiled. "And you wrote _Allison hearts Ash_ on my arm in red _marker_," he said. I laughed at myself silently.

"My friends dared me to," I half lied.

"Oh, really? Did they dare you to kiss me too?"

"No," I told him. He smiled a little bit, probably wanting to laugh at me.

"Alright," he laughed. "Whatever you say." I laughed a little bit. When we got to school, Ash stopped the car and both of us got out. Ash leaned up against the side of his car, and I stood and talked to him for a second, my intention was to just tell him thank you for driving me. My mouth opened to say something, but he spoke before I did. "You still haven't answered my question," he said. "You never answered it." I smiled a bit sheepishly and looked at the ground. "Hey," he said to get me to look back at him. I did. It was silent for a second, and I could see deep into Ash's blue eyes. We leaned in to each other, and my lips were in his. Our lips rearranged to fit each others better than they were before, and more than once, too. I laughed and pulled off of him. I looked at him.

"That was definitely more than I bargained for," I laughed. Ash smiled at me. I was about to kiss him again, and Ash stopped, and I saw the look in his eyes. "What's the matter?" I asked him and looked over my shoulder to see what he was looking at.

"Harmony," he said. "She saw us." I looked back at him.

"Why does she _hate_ me so much?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I have no clue why _anyone_ would hate you." I looked back over to see his sister storm inside. I laughed a little bit. "We should probably be getting to class," Ash said. I looked back at him.

"Bye," I said and kissed him one last time before running off. I _knew_ my friends had seen us.

#Ash's point of view

I could have _died_ just then. I actually _kissed_ Allison _again_. That just proved that the first time she kissed me was no dream. I laughed and walked away from the car. I swear that kiss killed me and I died and went to _heaven_.

#Melody's point of view

I began to hear Russian Sailors Dance ring in my ears, which just sounds evil, and I looked over and saw Harmony coming down the hallway. "Yep, that explains the theme song," I said. My friends looked at me funny.

"Huh?" I looked at my friend.

"Russian Sailors Dance."

"That song sounds evil..." she informed me, though I already knew.

"Which is exactly why it's Harmony's theme song." My friends laughed, and I looked back to Harmony as she walked up to me. "What do _you_ want, Harmony?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Allison just kissed Ash again," she told me.

"Well I didn't know there was a first time," I said.

"Well there was."

"Great, why don't you go ask her what his mouth tastes like?" I sarcastically asked her.

"Ew, gross! I'm not asking her _that_!"

"Then why do you care that she kissed him?"

"Because you _know_ just as well as _I do_ that I can't _stand_ her." I looked at her.

"Hard to believe you and Allison used to get along at least _somewhat_ a few _centuries_ ago," I told her. I looked at her. "Are you _trying_ to ruin Ash's love life?"

"No, just trying to keep it under control," she said and rolled her eyes.

"And by keep it under control, you mean dictate, right?" She sneered over at me. I smiled sarcastically at her. "I think your new nickname should be Hitler Harmony," I told her.

"What? No!" she objected. I laughed.

"You make me sad," I told her and walked away. I remembered I had told the prince I'd be back today, so I decided just to tell the school I didn't feel well, so I left. I flew down to Tristan's castle, and I landed on his balcony. He rushed over and opened the balcony doors before I could.

"Hey," he said with a smile and took both my hands and pulled me in.

"So, what-"

"Kiss me before you start speaking or talking or whispering or yelling," he told me. I looked at him.

"_Kiss_ you?" He held his arms out. I laughed and quickly kissed him.

"Really? It has to he better than _that_." I laughed and kissed him for longer. "That's better," he laughed and kissed me again.

"God what am I doing?" I laughed before kissing him again.

"What you should've been doing a long time ago," he laughed and kissed me one last time.

"Alright, what do you wanna do?" I asked him. He put his forehead to mine and smiled. How does he seem to hypnotize me every time I come over here?

"I don't know," he said with a smile. I kissed him again. "We could just stand here and do _this_ the whole time." I laughed and kissed him again. I broke away from him and picked up his guitar and began to play Stairway to Heaven, and he laughed. He sat next to me. "You're really good," he laughed. I stopped playing and smiled at him.

"You know I really shouldn't be here, right?" I said.

"Everything's only right if it's wrong," he told me. I gave him a look. "Don't look at me like that," he said. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you. Why- why do you have wings?" I looked at him.

"My dad is an angel," I told him.

"What...?"

"My dad- wait- how do you _not know_ who my _dad_ is?"

"What's his name?"

"Sterling Flamy..."

"Oh, yeah. I know _him_," he said.

"You should. Everyone else does."

"Yeah, I can see why." I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Just my dad," I said. "He still looks sixteen," I laughed.

"How has he not aged?" I shrugged my shoulders like I didn't know. Lies lies lies _yeah_. Vampires.

#Harmony's point of view

My fist tightened fiercely. Allison had kissed my brother. I was going to make sure that would never happen _again_. I stormed through the halls, coming up with my next plot. And hey, I have a license to lie. It's a lethal weapon. I walked down to the orchestra room, and I was waiting for my siblings and that thing Allison to show up. Allison plays the violin just like my mom used to. Ash and Melody both play the bass, but Melody, of course, prefers the _electric_ bass. Real shocker there. When Ash walked in, I stormed up to him. "Why were you kissing Allison again!?"

"I don't know, maybe because she's my _girlfriend_?" Those words made my eyes grow wide.

"She's your _what_?"

"Okay, Harmony- you're going to have to just get _over_ this." I sneered at him. Allison walked in, and I quickly walked away only to look over my shoulder and see Allison kiss him. I grimaced. This was going to be _fun_.

#Melody's point of view

Later that night, I was sitting in my room doing the homework I had, and the prince came in through my balcony doors. I jumped up. "Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked and sat back down on the floor up against the wall. He sat down next to me.

"My parents just got back home from their trip," he told me.

"And...?"

"They're fighting," he told me and looked at me.

"Welcome to my life," I told him and smiled sarcastically.

"I thought your parents got along _really_ _well_," he said.

"Yeah, well, you must be thinking of my Aunt October and Uncle Nate," I said. "Hey, have you ever met Lizzie before?"

"No, but I kinda have this feeling that she knows she's supposed to marry the prince from the other kingdom." I looked at him.

"You mean you?" He nodded. "What makes you think _that_?"

"I don't know, just- I'm not sure." He looked back at me, and I felt something strange; almost a boiling sensation in my blood. It felt like putting butterflies in hot oil, and they were trying to swim throughout my body. We leaned into each other, and our lips came into contact, and he kissed me like their was something missing he was trying to find, and I couldn't believe I was enjoying it. I was sitting her kissing the person I shouldn't be with over and over again. I've only known him for _three days_. He pulled off and looked at me for a second, and I just kissed him again to keep the gap closed.

#Lizzie's point of view

"Hey, can you go find Melody for me?" my Uncle Sterling asked me.

"Yeah, why do you need her?" I asked, looking up from the book I was reading.

"I need to ask her why she wasn't at school today."

"But you let her skip school," I said.

"Yeah, not all the time, and only when she tells me she is." Seemed reasonable enough. I closed my book and ran upstairs and walked down the hall, and I was about to call Melody's name, but I stopped in front of her cracked door. The room was almost completely silent. The air seemed still everywhere, but something seemed disturbed. I peered in through Melody's door, and I was shocked. I dropped the book I had in my hand and fled down the hall.

#Melody's point of view

Tristan and I pushed apart fastest possible. I just heard my _best friend _flee down the hall. She saw us...

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooh no... :( sooo not good... Sterling's gonna kill her. He's gonna kill _him_! But yayayayay Allison and Ash :) but ooh shoot Harmony's got an evil plan... And ooh no Ivy... Please live... REVIEW!***

Question: if you could go back in time, what time would you visit?

REVIEW!


	638. Chapter 638 HospitaLity

#Melody's point of view

I ran through the door to see Lizzie nearly about to flee down the stairs. "Lizzie, wait!" I told her. She looked at me and took another step, but I sped to her and grabbed her wrists so she couldn't go anywhere. "Lizzie, please! I'm _sorry_!" I told her, tears hiding behind my eyelids.

"Why would you _do_ this, Melody!?" she asked me hopelessly.

"Lizzie, I- I'm sorry," I told her softly.

"You're my best friend, Melody," she told me. "You're my cousin but you're my best friend." Those words hurt me. It felt like a stab in the chest; through my ribcage and to my heart.

"Lizzie, I- I'm sorry," I told her again. "Please, I just-" I glanced back to my room and looked back to Lizzie. "Please don't tell my father." There were tears in Lizzie's eyes, and her lip was quivering. "Please don't tell anyone, I- _please_ _forgive me_," I begged. Lizzie gave me one last hard look and yanked her wrists away and ran down the stairs. "_Lizzie_!" I began to cry out of worry and stress and now I felt like Atlas. Everything was just thrown on my shoulders and I'm having trouble supporting everything. I ran back to my room.

"Hey, what-" I looked at Tristan.

"Get out," I ordered him.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Please, just- get _out_!" I told him. "You don't want me to have an outburst! It won't be pretty!"

"Melody-"

"Go. _Now_." He left fastest he could before I flipped out. My dad walked into the room, and I turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong with Lizzie and why weren't you at school today?"

"Lizzie and I- we just had a small argument. It was nothing," I lied. "And I wasn't feeling well so I left school," I lied again.

"Then where'd you go? Cause you didn't come _here_," he said.

"I hung out at a friends house," I lied _yet again_.

"Melody?" I looked back at my dad. "If you're lying to me, I-"

"I'm not lying, Dad," I told him. He gave me one last look and walked away. When my parents find out what's actually going on, I am _so_ screwed. That, and my Aunt October will _never_ look at me the same way ever again.

#Charlotte's point of view

I was sitting in my room doing my homework, but I couldn't help but to think of why Ivy wasn't at school today. She was just over last night, and she seemed perfectly fine. I heard a knock on my door, and my dad walked in. "Hey, Dad," I said and looked back to my homework.

"Hey," he said. "Bet you were wondering why Ivy wasn't at school today." I slowly and worriedly looked back up to him. It didn't sound good. Whatever the adults know about your friends before you do is _never_ a good thing.

"Y-yeah, why?" I asked. He sat down next to me.

"Charlotte, Ivy- Ivy was in a car wreck this morning, and-" My hand slowly covered my mouth. I was shaking. I thought I might get sick. My dad immediately saw the look in my eyes. "Nonono," he said quickly. "She's not dead. She's fine as of right now," he told me. I calmed down a little bit, but it still felt like I had butterflies instead of blood. "But she's been put into a coma," he told me. I thought I might get sick, but the moment passed. I began to cry.

"She- she _what_?" My dad opened his arms, and I leaned into them and sobbed.

"It's okay, Charlotte. Ivy's gonna be just fine," he told me in attempt of comforting me. "It's alright." Everything seemed to become a dream, and I felt jittery, and my head became light. Something was wrong. I knew there was. My dad pushed me back a little bit and looked at me. "Hey, are you okay?" Then I passed out onto the floor.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around and saw my surroundings. Great. Now _I'm_ in the hospital.

#Cindy's point of view

I decided to pay my parents and my brothers a visit. I hadn't seen them in _forever_. I showed up that night and knocked on the door, and I heard chatter inside the house. The door opened, and Cap and Carter were there. I opened my arms up. "Cindy!" they exclaimed in unison and threw their arms around me.

"Aaagh!" I shrieked. "Give me some air, you guys!" I squeaked.

"Cap, Carter! Give your sister some space!" my mom shouted from the living room. The laughed and pulled me into the living room with them.

"Cindy!" my dad exclaimed. He got up and hugged me.

"Hey, it's good to see you too, Dad," I laughed. I looked at my mom. "Hey, Mom," I said with a smile and hugged her.

"Cindy!" the twins shouted in unison. I turned around and looked at the two of them, and they both looked at each other. I tried not to laugh. They looked back at me. "How-" the spoke in unison again and snapped looks over at each other. "You go first," they told each other. They gave each other angry faces. "No- you first! Wait- I should just go first! No wait- what!? Stop copying me! I said knock it off!" I burst out laughing. They looked over at me. "What're _you_ laughing at!?" I shook my head.

"Nothing."

#Ash's point of view

Allison decided to come over and hang out at the castle that night. I sat in the living room with her, but she wasn't sitting _right next_ to me. Melody was in the room with us, but I wasn't sure where Harmony was. "Hey, where's Harmony?" I asked Melody.

"Not sure," she said without looking at me. She seemed gloomier than normal, and I thought I had seen her in her worst moods. I looked over at Allison who seemed intrigued with whatever we were watching. She held her water glass in her hand as she half sat and half lay where she was sitting, almost forgetting that it was there. "I'll be back in a little while," Melody said. She sounded upset. She got up and left the room.

"What's the matter with your sister?" Allison asked me. I looked over at her.

"She's a moody girl," I told her. She laughed.

"My water tastes funny," she said and looked at it.

"What's wrong with it? And you've drank most of it anyway," I said. She laughed and looked at it again. "Come here." She sat next to me, and I took the glass from her.

"I don't know, it's just got this weird taste to it," she told me. I looked at her.

"Then why'd you drink it?"

"I don't know, because I felt like it." I laughed and put the glass on the floor and looked back to her, and our lips parted, and I kissed her. "How bad would it be if Harmony walked in right now?"

"I wouldn't care," I said. Allison and I both laughed, and I kissed her again.

#Harmony's point of view

I stood against the wall in the shadows of the hallway, and I let a grimace escape my lips as I saw Ash and Allison sitting there. I walked down the hall, trying not to let a laugh escape my mouth. She has no idea what she has coming for her.

#Crissy's point of view

The bet between my roommate, Becca, and I starts _today_. I have to get some guy to come into the dorm room. She doesn't think I can do it considering she does it _all the time_. I have to do it within the month, but she can do it in a _day_. My phone buzzed in my pocket as I sat in class, trying so hard to concentrate, but I pulled my phone out anyway. Tyler texted me.

"I miss you at home :(," he texted. It made me frown.

"I know, I miss you too," I told him. Sometimes it almost made me cry thinking about my brother. I hadn't seen him in _months_. I'm over in West Ninjago, but the rest of my family lives in East Ninjago. All my loyalty, though, like most people, is to the royal family of the East. The queen saved my life once, if you don't remember. Queen October. The time the prince and princess tried to get rid of time, and considering my heart's a clock, they tried to kill me when I was just a little baby. It was before my brother Tyler was born. I wished I could see my brother before November, which is two entire months away. My roommate walked into class, and I facepalmed. Always late to class. The teacher stopped teaching and looked at her.

"Miss Robinson, would you please tell the class why you're _late_?" Becca sat down next to me in her desk and looked at the teacher.

"Um- I don't know. I thought I'd just go and find the biggest, longest bagel line, um- in the country, and- so then, I tried to perform surgery on a balloon animal. It didn't work." I hit my head on my desk. The class began to snicker. The teacher was _not_ amused.

"Rebecca Robinson?" She looked at the teacher.

"What?"

"Early morning detention _and_ after school detention for the rest of the week." Becca hit her head on her desk. This was _great_.

#Cole's point of view

A week had passed, and Ivy was still out. She hadn't woken up, their were no fluctuations in her heartbeat or pulse, but she wouldn't wake up. Collin would sit in his room and stay silent, and he didn't want to be disturbed. He wouldn't even pick up his guitar. He just sat in his room, and his grades in school were already tumbling downhill. I walked by his room, and I peered through his door to see him just sitting there. He was sitting on the floor up against the wall instead of doing his homework. He won't even talk to his _girlfriend_. He doesn't want to. I opened his door and softy knocked on it as I did. He didn't look at me. "You alright?" I asked him. He looked down at the floor. I saw a tear fall and hit and almost splatter. "You just worried about Ivy?" He was hesitant for a second, but he nodded and wiped his tears away. I sat next to him. "Come here." He let me hug him.

"What if she dies, Dad?" he whimpered.

"She's not gonna die, Collin," I told him. "It's Ivy we're talking about. She's gonna be fine."

"She's my _sister_, Dad!"

"And she's my daughter," I told him. "And she'll be just fine."

"I- I'm gonna go to bed now," Collin told me, and it seemed maybe a bit random, and I decided to just leave him be. I walked down the hallway and opened the door to our room, and Terra looked up at me.

"Is he alright?" she concernedly asked me.

"Yeah, he's just- worried about Ivy," I sighed and sat next to her. Terra heavily exhaled and leaned forward and rubbed her hands over her face, massaging the tiredness and stress away. "You alright?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"I'm just- worried about Ivy, Cole," she said and whimpered towards the end. I saw her cry before it happened.

"Hey hey, calm down. It's okay," I told her and hugged her. She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Our- our _daughter_'s in a _coma_," she cried. "I've lost Ivy once, Cole, and I don't wanna lose her again." I felt a tear slide down my cheek as she said those words.

"I know, Terra," I said as I wiped the tears on my cheeks away. "I know." God I hope Ivy's okay...

#Willow's point of view

I was sitting in my house later that night, tears leaking through the hands that hid my face. Michael walked in, and I jumped up, and he hugged me. I continued to sob. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down," he told me. "It's okay she's gonna live," he comforted.

"She- she's been out for a week," I cried.

"I know, Willow. I know. She's gonna be alright. Everything's gonna be alright."

"No it's _not_, Michael! I- she's in a _coma_!"

"She was in a car wreck, Willow. She's going to be _fine_."

"The car wreck was _serious_, Michael! She could've been _killed_ on _impact_!"

"Willow, now you're just being _absurd_."

"She's my baby sister, Michael! I'm not being absurd! I just want my best friend to stay _alive_!" Michael stopped at my words, and I could see his shoulders lower as he exhaled.

"Willow, please. She's going to be _fine_." I took one good look at Michael.

"And if she's not?"

"Then- Willow, I'll do _anything_ to make you happy." I looked at him with a hard expression, my lip quivering along with my voice.

"Then make my best friend wake up."

#Ash's point of view

Allison hasn't been feeling to great, and I haven't seen her at school all week. After school, I picked up my phone and called her, and she answered. "Hey, Ash." She sounded _terrible_.

"Hey, what's wrong? I haven't seen you at school all week. You sound terrible."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too great," she told me. I almost cringed at the sound of her voice she sounded so sick.

"What's the matter?"

"I've been vomiting pretty much non stop," she told me.

"Oh, gees," I said. I cringed a little bit. "Alright, well- I'm gonna come and see you, okay?"

"Ash, you don't need to do that," she told me. "Please don't."

"Allison, I-"

"I don't wanna get you sick, Ash," she said weakly.

"You sound like you need to be taken to a hospital," I told her.

"Stop," she told me. I laughed a little bit.

"I'll be there in a little while," I told her.

"Alright, just come inside. The door's open and my parents aren't home yet."

"Alright, bye." I hung up and drove for a few more minutes and pulled into her driveway. I got out of the car and walked inside. "Allison?" I softy called.

"Hey, I'm in here," she said sickly. I walked back, following the voice, and found her laying in the sunroom on the couch with a blanket over her.

"Gees you look _awful_," I commented. She crossed her arms over her face.

"I know," she said. "I _feel_ awful." I walked over and pushed her hair out of her face, and she moved her arms and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well," I told her. She sighed and smiled faintly and looked through the window. The sky was grey and about to rain. "Hey." She looked at me. "Sit up for a second." She did, and I sat behind her, and she rested her head back on my lap, and I stroked her hair. "I can't imagine why you're so sick," I said. She let out a choppy shudder.

"I don't know," she said. "The doctor hasn't quite figured it out yet." I gave a slight frown to her. I sighed.

"I miss you at school," I told her.

"I know, but I'll be back soon," she told me. I smiled at her, but it was out of sympathy. She's so _sick_.

#Harmony's point of view

My evil plan had been hatched, and it was pretty much going as planned. Before you know it, Allison's going to be in the hospital, and Ash won't be able to see her. Ha, I put _laundry_ detergent in her _water_.

***REVIEW! Harmony! You evil little-! :( and why does Ash remind me so much of Sterling...? And please be okay, Ivy! And be okay, Charlotte. And lol the twins... REVIEW!***

And to kawtharthegreat:

Give me some TIME. The beginning of books aren't always totally action packed and fast moving! It takes time for relationships to build and for you to get to know the characters. Stop leaving these reviews, and if it's boring to you, then you need to tell me _how_ to make it better not just _to_ make it better. I'm trying the hardest I can. Just give me time to work on it, okay? Now please, calm your chiz.

and might not be able to update tomorrow... You know

Easter and all ;)

Question: what do you see the world looking like a hundred years from now?

REVIEW!


	639. Chapter 639 Let's Talk

#Harmony's point of view  
When did I have time to do this, you ask? She left the glass unattended. I snuck down to the laundry room, got half a cup of laundry detergent, and dumped it in her water. I don't know how she could barely taste it. Ash came home as I sat on the couch with a grimace, a smirk, on my face. My mom was walking through. "Hey, Ash. Where've you been?" she asked him.

"Allison's really sick," he told her as he set his bag down. "I visited her for a little while."

"What's wrong with her?" My hands flew to my mouth, trying to hold in a laugh.

"I don't know, she's been vomiting non stop." I had to get up and run from the room so I could just laugh.

#Melody's point of view  
I hadn't seen Tristan in a week. I felt like I was dying from the inside out. It was _killing_ me. Every night I jump out of bed and run to my balcony doors, but I freeze just as I put my hands on them, and I have to force myself to go back to bed. I couldn't sleep, though. I would just lay uncomfortably and restlessly. I know Lizzie probably never wants to even _see_ me _again_. I'm going to _have_ to see Tristan again soon. I think I might have a nervous, mental breakdown. I don't think I can take it much longer, but I don't want to keep it going and then have my parents find out about it. _Especially_ my dad.

#Cindy's point of view

The twins just can't talk on their own or by themselves. "Okay, we need to decide who can talk first," I said. "And learn to take turns."

"How're we gonna do this?" The twins looked at each other. "See!? This is the issue!" They gave each other angry looks. "Stop saying exactly what _I_ am! I told you to _stop_! Hey! Knock it off!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, guys. Both of you just need to be quiet," I told them. They both looked at me.

"Stay out of this, Cindy!" They looked at each other again. "Stop it!" They gave each other frustrated looks. "I said knock it _off_!" They each bared their teeth at each other. "I am going to get you, Cap/Carter!" I looked back at my parents.

"Do they do this all the time...?" My mom rolled her eyes and shook her head. I sighed. I knew that meant yes. I looked back at the yelling twins. I had had enough. "Both of you _stop_!" They both shut up and looked at me. "Both of you need to take a chill pill, okay?"

"Aren't those illegal?" Carter asked. I looked at him.

"What...?"

"No, tomorrow tea became illegal a few years ago," Cap told him. Carter looked at Cap.

"Tomorrow tea?"

"Yeah, it's illegal now for safety purposes. It's used to protect accident prone idiots like _you,_" Cap told him. Carter raised an eyebrow.

"Like _me_? What about _you_?"

"I'm not an _idiot_, Carter." I rolled my eyes. At least they weren't talking in _unison_ anymore.

#Blake's point of view

Amy turned out to be in four of my classes. She's even in the same band class that I am, and over the course of a week, we've become really great friends, yet at the same time, we're also some pretty nasty enemies. I was sitting in band trying to fix my instrument, and she came and sat down next to me. I looked at her and laughed at how hyper and happy she was. She leaned towards me, her head tilted down a bit. "Do me a favor, and tell me who _that_ is," she said and looked at the guy she was talking about. I looked at him, and she looked bak at me. I looked at her solemnly.

"You are _out_ of your mind and he is _out_ of your league," I told her. She glared at me.

"Just tell me who he is." She looked off into the distance. "And it shall be like forbidden love..."

"It will not," I told her. "You need to get your head out of the clouds." She looked at me.

"And you need to brush your hair."

"I will _never_ brush my hair."

"Why not?"

"Because I like to be in _everyone's_ league." She laughed.

"What league is _that_?"

"The league above yours." Her jaw dropped.

"You are _such_ a _jerk_, Blake Flamy." I gave a half smile.

"Yet I'm still in the league above you."

#Charlotte's point of view

I looked around the hospital room. My mom walked in, and I looked at her. "You're awake," she said in a relieved tone and let out a faint smile.

"H-how long have I been out for?" I asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Only an hour or two," she told me.

"What happened? Is Ivy really in the hospital? When can I go home?"

"You passed out after you got really upset," she told me. "Because- Ivy- Ivy's in a coma." I tightly shut my eyes like it would squeeze the pain away. "And I don't know when you can go home."

"Didn't the doctor give you an estimate or something?"

"He said you could be in the hospital for about a week," she told me sadly. She clearly didn't want to tell me that. My dad walked into the room.

"Hey, you're awake," he said and walked over to me, and I sat up and hugged him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him, ignoring the fact I had an IV in my arm _and_ my hand.

"I'm sorry I gave the news to you so suddenly," my dad told me as he pushed my hair out of my face.

"It's okay, Dad. There was no other way you could've told me," I said, and my voice squeaked towards the end, and I began to cry. I don't want to leave this hospital until my sister does.

#Ash's point of view

About a week passed, and I was at school hoping to see Allison, but she wasn't there. I walked up to her friends. "Hey, where's Allison?" They all exchanged puzzled, worried looks. Her best friend looked at me.

"Allison- Allison's in the hospital, Ash," she told me, surprised that I didn't know that already.

"What!? Why didn't she tell me!?" I rushed down the hall and through the school doors and drove down to the hospital the fastest I could. I ran through the doors and up to the front desk. "Allison West; please tell me where she is," I said quickly. She told me, and I rushed upstairs and to her room without knocking, and she was half asleep, and she looked _awful_. I shut the door quietly behind me and walked over to her side. It made me feel better just to _see_ her. "Allison?" She looked over at me.

"Ash!" she shouted almost in a whisper. She threw her arms around me as I leaned over her hospital bed, and I stroked her hair, trying to make her feel better and comfort her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told me weakly. "They still just don't know what's wrong with me."

"Where're your parents?" I asked worriedly.

"They're not here right now," she croaked. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I'd kiss you right now, but I don't know if you'd want me to because-" She kissed me, and I couldn't move my lips to speak anymore. She put her head back over my shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital?" I asked her.

"Because I didn't want to worry you," she told me. I looked at her.

"Allison, of course I'd worry about you, but- I want to know what's going on with you. I wanna be able to take care of you," I told her. She smiled faintly and pecked me on the lips more than once. I held her close to me. "I just want you to be okay."

#Crissy's point of view

Losing the bet _horribly_. I can't even get a guy to _look_ at me. My friend rolled her eyes at me after another one of my failed attempts. "Watch and learn," she told me and walked up to the guy I was just talking to. I crossed my arms. She said a few things to him, and he said a few words back, and they just started making out. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway through the crowd of people. My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out to see it was my brother again. My thumb moved over the keyboard on the screen, and I accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized and began to help the person pick up their papers without even taking a look at the person first. I looked up at her, and I realized it was a _him_.

"It's alright, don't worry about it," he told me and laughed and looked up at me. I gave him a faint smile and handed him the rest of his papers I had picked up. "Thanks," he told me.

"You're welcome," I said a bit softly. He walked away. My roommate came up to me and elbowed me.

"Makin' progress!" I looked at her.

"Becca."

"What?"

"Shut up."

#Collin's point of view

Ivy still wouldn't wake up, and I haven't seen Willow in _months_. I hardly do my schoolwork now, and I never feel like doing my homework. I'm afraid I'm about to become alone. I'm afraid Ivy's going to die. I'm afraid Willow's not going to visit at _all_, considering she can't much _already_. I went to school the following day, and my girlfriend came up to me as I switched out books at my locker. I didn't have a smile on my face. "Hey, what's the matter? You've been down all week long," she informed me. Like I didn't already know that. I didn't look at her.

"My sister's in the _hospital_, Tiffany," I told her, maybe sounding a bit meaner than implied... I looked at her almost with an irritated, tired look on my face. She gave me a funny look.

"Bit attitudinal, aren't you?" she asked me and leaned up against the locker next to me.

"My sister might _die_," I told her. She pursed her lips and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Collin," she told me. "I was being a bit insensitive." She looked back at me with sympathetic eyes. I quickly looked away so I wouldn't be dragged into her mess. I shut my locker.

"I don't need your sympathy," I told her and walked away.

#Lizzie's point of view

Our Aunt Lizzy finally came to visit. I love my Aunt Lizzy. Sometimes it's strange to think about things that a lot of people don't tend to really think about. Like how weird and bizarre kissing really is, that my parents are both angels on earth, but I'm only 3/4 angel since I've never actually died before, my parents were _seventeen_ when they had me, yet I don't know a single person that would call them teen parents. It's odd to think that _I'm_ going to be queen one day. It's odd to think my mom _is_ the queen. My Uncle Sterling's an idiot just as he's always been and my Aunt Lorry lives with it and loves the maniac. My Uncle Sterling _is_ pretty cool, though. I must admit. He gets all the teenage things and what teenagers like to do and all the trouble they go through growing up. "Hello?" I heard someone from downstairs call.

"Aunt Lizzy!" I heard my brother and I shout in unison from different parts of the castle. We rushed downstairs to greet her. I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey there, girly," she laughed.

"Welcome back, my namesake," I laughed. She laughed and hugged me back, and my brother came downstairs.

"Hey, Luke," she said in a leftover laugh.

"Hey, Aunt Lizzy," he said and hugged her. We both looked at her.

"Where's your dad?" she asked.

"I'm right here," my dad said as he came down the stairs. He rushed up to his sister to greet her. I smiled at the two of them. I've heard stories from my mom about how sad my father was when she died and how he used to get upset about how lucky he was ending up with my mom and having me. But I have to say, I'm the one that's lucky.

#Sterling's point of view

I stood in the room with Ash and his girlfriend as the doctor questioned her. Allison's parents weren't here. "Is there anyway she could've been poisoned?" he asked. Ash and I looked at each other, and Ash looked at Allison and then at the doctor.

"_Poisoned_?" he asked. "How could she have been- wait-" He looked at Allison. "Didn't you say that your water tasted funny a few weeks ago?" I looked at Ash.

"But who would've-" Then I stopped talking, and Ash and I both thought of the same suspect. We looked at Allison. "Can't you test her for stuff in her system?"

"It might be too late, but we can try." Ash and I stepped out into the hallway as they ran a few tests on Allison.

"Do you really think Harmony would've- _poisoned_ Allison?" Ash asked and looked at me, but I didn't look at him.

"What would she have poisoned her _with_?" Ash and I thought about it. "We really have no poison in our house."

"I'll call her and tell her to come down here," he said and pulled out his phone.

"Let me talk to her," I said. Ash gave me his phone just as Harmony answered. "Harmony, get your-" The doctor walked out before I could finish. "Just- get over here. Now." I hung up and looked at the doctor.

"She has _laundry detergent_ in her system. Do you think she'd try and commit suicide for any reason?" Ash and I exchanged glances and looked back at the doctor.

"My girlfriend would _never_ attempt suicide," he told him in disbelief he would even ask. "But clearly, my _sister_ was trying to kill her."

"Listen, laundry detergent can't necessarily kill a person unless it has some form of bleach or other sorts of cleaning materials like that, and we don't think this one did. She'll be better within the week, she just needs to stay here. Now- what's your sister's name?" Ash and I looked at each other. I looked back at the doctor.

"Harmony Riliegh Flamy," I told him. He wrote it down, and Harmony showed up almost on cue just a few minutes later. The doctor looked at her.

"We'd like to keep you for questioning for a little while." He looked at me. "You and your son may go."

"Can I say bye to Allison first?" Ash asked him. He let him into the room. Harmony looked at me.

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked me. I shrugged, but I knew. I looked hard into her eyes.

"I don't know, but you and I definitely need to have a talk later." I could see her become extremely nervous. She knows that whenever I need to have a talk with one of my kids, it's never good. Ash came back out, and we left. Hours passed, and Harmony never came home. I picked up my phone and called her. She didn't answer, the police did. "Why am I talking to a police officer?" I asked. "I want to talk to my _daughter_."

"Sir, your daughter was _arrested_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She got arrested and is being put on trial for attempted murder." My jaw dropped.

_Oh_, Harmony and I are going to _have a_ _talk_.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooh Sterling is going to _kill_ her... And ha! She got arrested! And dang, Collin... But lol Blake XD REVIEW!***

Question: in the last chapter, how many of you thought that Allison was pregnant in the last chapter before you found out she was just poisoned?

REVIEW!


	640. Chapter 640 ALike

#Sterling's point of view  
My fist tightened even harder than the time Lorry's father showed up and told me to quit pushing my toes into the ground. "Tell her I'll be there within the hour," I said with a strain in my voice to hold my rage back. I looked at Ash. "Your sister just got arrested."

"What!? Why!?"

"For attempted murder!"

"She wasn't trying to _kill_ her! Laundry detergent-"

"If it has certain ingredients in it, it can kill a person," I told Ash. He knew it was end of discussion then. I turned around. "Harmony and I need to have a talk." I drove down to the Ninjago jail for juveniles. She hadn't been proven guilty of attempted murder _yet_. I stopped and sat back and stared at the building. I remember the day I had to be escorted into this building. I leaned forward and wiped the tiredness and memories from my eyes and sighed and got out of the car. I stormed inside, ready to throw my disappointment and anger out on Harmony. I walked in, and she was sitting there with a police officer. She looked at me with a hard expression. "You'll look really nice in orange." She set her jaw. I walked up to her. "Why would you poison your brother's girlfriend?"

"I don't know, Dad."

"There had to be a reason."

"There is no reason, Dad!"

"Do not raise your voice at me, Harmony Garmadon Flamy!" My fist was closing in on itself. I looked at the officer. "I'd like to talk to my daughter _alone_." The officer already had a nervous look in his eyes, and he left the room. I looked at Harmony. "Let me tell you what's gonna happen, Harmony. I went through this when I was _younger_ than _you_." She looked away from me and off into the distance. "_Look at me when I'm speaking to you!_" She quickly looked back to me. She's not used to me yelling at her. "You're going to be arrested, you and I both know you're guilty, so you're gonna go to _prison_ for attempted _murder_, and-"

"But I wasn't trying to _kill_ her!" I stared hard at her.

"Do _not_ interrupt me when I'm _speaking_ to you!" She had tears edging her eyes. "I hate to be this way, and I hate to tell you this, but you're going to end up pregnant if you keep going in the direction you are." She frantically shook her head.

"No, _Dad_! No I'm _not_! I- I can't!" She was crying now. She looked at me, and I realized I was practically looking into a mirror.

"You're gonna end up like I did, Harmony," I told her. "You don't want that."

"But, Dad! I-"

"No buts, Harmony!" She looked away from me. "Look at me!" She did. "I hope you know just how disappointed I am in you," I angrily told her. She hates those words. "I feel mislead in you, Harmony." My voice wasn't soft. It was hard and unforgiving.

"Dad, I- I'm _sorry_!"

"I didn't ask for your apology, Harmony!" She sucked her tears back. "Now I have to leave."

"Why?" she said in a cry.

"To go be in the hospital with your brother and his _girlfriend_ that you _poisoned_ since her parents are out of _town_." Her lip quivered and she looked off. "Bye, Harmony."

"Bye, Dad," she cried, and she hugged me, and I had no choice but to hug her back.

"Just know how disappointed I am in you," I told her one last time as she concentrated her eyes into mine, and I left.

#Ellie's point of view

I finally felt well enough to go back to school and spy on the guy I had a crush on. I don't know why I just randomly started to feel better all of a sudden. Maybe it's because I realized my condition could be worse and I could be in the hospital like my sister. I sat in class, and he came up to me. It was him. It was my crush. It was the person I was so inevitably in love with. I looked up at him. "H- hi, Patrick," I said and managed a smile.

"Hey, heard your sister's in the hospital," he said. I looked at him and his bleach blonde hair and tan skin, and I smiled at it.

"Y-yeah, she is," I told him.

"Well- tell her I hope she feels better," he said.

"S-sure thing," I said, trying not to sound so nervous. He smiled and walked away. My friends scurried up to me. We all let out a tiny squeal. This was great.

#Tyler's point of view

I pulled out my phone and texted my sister again. I miss her so incredibly much. Some girl in my class came up to me and put her hands on my desk. I looked up at her and slipped my phone into my pocket the quickest I could. "Who ya textin'?" she asked me curiously. I looked up at her like she was a bit mentally insane. "Is it your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend..." I told her, looking back and forth between her two eyes.

"Aw, well that's a shame. You texting your mom?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a high schooler," I told her.

"Well who is it?"

"My sister..." The girl's friends came up behind her.

"Ha! Time's up!" they told her loudly and teasingly. "Couldn't get your crush to give you his number!" they laughed and shouted. The girl's cheeks turned ruby red, and I could _feel_ the redness in my cheeks. She turned around and ran, and when her friends all saw the look on _my_ face, they quieted down and chased after their friend once they saw I didn't find that funny.

#Eva's point of view

I stood in the hallway with my friends, watching the other kids walk by. I saw Collin walking by with his friends, and my friend caught me looking at him. "You _like_ him! You like Collin!"

"Do not!" I protested.

"He's a year older than you, girl. You better be careful."

"I do _not_ have a crush on him!" I objected.

"Do too," my other friend teased. I looked at her.

"No I _don't_."

"Isn't he really good friends with your cousin Ash?"

"Just because they're in the same grade doesn't mean that they're automatically great friends," I told her.

"I don't knooow," she cooed. "I'd get him to put in a few good words for you."

"I'm _not_ going out with _Collin_!" I protested. "Besides, he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, well- that girl could be _you_," she said. I rolled my eyes. She laughed.

"Yeah, and you're a _princess_," my other friend added. "How could he resist _that_?"

"It's not happening."

#Melody's point of view  
Another week had passed, and Harmony was still being trialed. I sat in my room and pulled out a picture I had of my dad and I from my pocket and looked at it. It was my favorite picture of the two of us, even though I was only a little over a year old in the picture. My mom had taken it. My dad was laughing as I was, and he was knelt down in front me, and I laughed at him and was hugging on him. I smiled at the picture. I heard a faint knock on my open door, and I looked up to see it was Lizzie who I hadn't exchanged a word with in three weeks. "Lizzie," I said as she walked over to me and sat down beside me. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"What're _you_ sorry for? It's _me_ that should be sorry. I- I went behind your back and I was- well, I don't really know what I was doing, but- I was with the guy you're supposed to marry, and-"

"Melody, it's fine. Just-" She sighed and looked at me. "I won't tell anyone." I faintly smiled.

"Thanks, Lizzie," I thanked her.

"Go see him," she told me and glanced at the window. I smiled.

"Love ya," I laughed and hugged her. I leapt through the window and flew vampire speed and landed on his balcony. I threw his doors open, and Tristan sat up in bed and looked over at me. He clearly hadn't gotten up yet.

"_Melody_?" I shut his doors and walked over to him. "What- what're you _doing_ here?"

"I couldn't stay away for much longer," I told him and almost laughed.

"Come here," he laughed softly and opened his arms up a little bit, and I let him hug me. He pulled me down so I sat down next to him, and we sat embraced in each other's arms. "What made you come back?" he asked me as pushed me back a little bit to see my eyes.

"_I_ did," I told him. He laughed, and I kissed him and hugged him again.

"How long can you stay for?"

"As long as I need to. It's the weekend. My parents won't care." He laughed and laid down, and I laid down next to him, and he held me close to him. We just laid there without saying anything to each other, and we fell asleep. I woke up a little bit and fidgeted, waking Tristan up. "Will your parents come into your room for any reason?" I asked him and nestled up to him as I began to fall back asleep again.

"Not on the weekends," he told me tiredly and we fell back asleep again.

#Collin's point of view

My parents were already at the hospital with my sister, and Willow came to pick me up to take me with her. My parents didn't want me driving as much after what happened to Ivy. She honked her horn, and I grabbed my phone and ran outside and got into the car next to her. "You ready to go?" she asked me as I buckled up.

"Yeah," I said, and she started driving again.

"So how's school?" she asked me. I laughed a little bit.

"Good. How's college?"

"Which one?" she joked. I laughed.

"Both."

"Okay, well, the one I _teach_ at is weird, and the college I'm _going_ to is tiring."

"Why is the one you teach at weird?" I asked her.

"Some student has some big crush on me or something," she said. I laughed. "How's Tiffany?"

"I was kinda rude to her a week ago..."

"Why?"

"I got worked up about Ivy."

"I'm sorry," she told me. We continued to talk on the way there, and we walked inside the hospital with laughter unknown to everyone else. We walked down the hall to see our parents waiting for us. We walked down to them. "What's the deal?" Willow asked them.

"We don't know. They haven't let us inside her room," our mom told her. I looked at my dad.

"Why won't they let you in?"

"I don't know, but-" The doctor walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He inhaled deeply and nervously. I knew what was coming, and I was tempted to grab my sister's hand.

"I- I'm afraid your daughter has just passed."

***REVIEW! Or else... D: what!? Ivyyyyy! Nononononononononono! REVIEW!***

And for real, I'll probably be updating once a week during April because I just got a _lot_ of assignments dropped on me at school and so little time to do them...

REVIEW!

And to get rid of confusion:

Alex and Kai-

Blake

October

Sterling

Scarlett

October and Nate (Kai and Alex's grandchildren)-

Lizzie

Luke

Sterling and Lorry (Kai and Alex's grandchildren)-

Ash

Melody

Harmony

Christian

Sterling and _Amber_ (Kai and Alex's grandaughter)-

Wednesday

Scarlett and Ethan (Kai and Alex's grandchildren)-

Eva

Eliot

Lloyd and Ashley-

Charlotte

Ellie

Cole and Terra-

Willow

Ivy

Collin

Zane and Kay-

Crissy

Tyler

Jay and Nya-

Cindy

Capricorn (Cap)

Carter


	641. Chapter 641 Bust Out

#Collin's point of view

I don't want to talk about what happened after that. Tears were heavily shed. It was like a river after a flood, rushing over the rocks and rumbling throughout its surroundings and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. I went home with Willow, and we were completely mute in the car. Our parents would be over later. When we got to her house, my lip quivered so hard, my whole body quivered with it, and Willow saw the future tears. "Come here," she said in a whimper of her own. We embraced each other and began to cry. I just lost my best friend to death.

"Is she really gone for good?" I cried, knowing it was a question even I could answer: yes. My sister was gone thanks to the water that fell from the sky. I shuddered and just let everything out in the only way I could. I just had to sob. I wish I had been a better brother; I wish I had been a better friend.

#Melody's point of view  
I was falling in and out of sleep nestled up next to Tristan until I finally told myself there was just no way I could sleep any more. I sat up, almost in disbelief of myself. I was with Tristan again. He sat up next to me. "Not tired?" I looked at him.

"It's one in the afternoon," I informed him. He laughed.

"I know that," he laughed.

"What's the latest you've ever slept in?"

"I don't know up until we had to eat dinner... So- maybe five or six?" he said unsurely. I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," I laughed. "I just don't know a single human being that can _sleep_ that long."

"I went to bed at three in the morning," he said. I laughed.

"Still, that's like- fifteen hours of sleep."

"I know," he said. "And there are somedays where that just feels fantastic." I laughed again.

"And there are other times where you can't sleep a minute longer," I told him. He laughed and got out of bed.

"You're not an avid sleeper, _are_ you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you _kidding_? I'm a-" I shut my mouth before I said the word 'vampire'. He turned around and looked at me when I didn't finish my sentence.

"You're a what?" I better come up with a lie quickly.

"Well, I'm not an insomniac," I told him. It _is_ the basic truth. He accepted my answer and turned back around.

"What other instruments do you play?" he asked me as he looked through the shelves of the music records in his room.

"Surprised you don't know that already," I said with a bit more of a snap than what I meant. He turned around and looked at me for a second. "Don't be asking for an apology cause I ain't givin' one," I told him. He gave an 'oh well' look and turned back around.

"So other than bass and guitar, what do you play?"

"I play the drums and that really big version of the xylophone," I said. "The one you have to pretty much stand up to play."

"Don't you know it's real name?"

"Yeah, but I tend not to use it because then, no one knows what in the hell I'm talking about. But yes, it's called the vibraphone." He smiled cooly with one side of his mouth.

"Good, I like a girl who knows her instruments." I looked at him.

"Thought you liked me anyway." He laughed and looked at me.

"I do." I smiled and he came back and sat next to me again, and I kissed him. "You know we're gonna end up in a lot of trouble with our parents, right?" he laughed and kissed me again.

"Yeah, maybe. But it's gonna be sooo worth it," I laughed and kissed him again.

#Ash's point of view

They finally allowed Allison to leave the hospital, and I took her back to the castle with me. My dad felt a bit guilty about the whole thing considering Harmony's _his daughter _and_ my sister._ I felt awful about it too. This is my _girlfriend_. We were on the couch in the living room, half sitting, half laying, and Allison was beginning to fall asleep on my shoulder. "You feeling alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine," she told me tiredly.

"Hey, what're we gonna do for spring break?" I asked her. She started laughing.

"We've only been in school for two months," she laughed. "And it's only the beginning of October. We haven't even been out on _Thanksgiving_ break."

"Yeah, but how many people in _Ninjago_ celebrate _Thanksgiving_? It's an American holiday." She laughed.

"Yeah, maybe so."

"Maybe _so_? Maybe _yes_." She laughed and kissed me. "God your lips taste sweet," I said and kissed her again. She tried not to laugh as we kissed each other, and I tried not to laugh at her. She eventually fell asleep on me, and I fell asleep holding her. She woke up a little bit and made a slight adjustment in the position she was in, and she buried her head in my neck, and I woke up a little bit and kissed the top of her head and held her closer to me and fell asleep again.

#Wednesday's point of view

There are days I sit and stare out the window, wondering if my mother will ever one day turn up out of the shadows and rise again. Sometimes I wish I was closer to my siblings, and there are other days I'm glad we stay nearly isolated from each other. Christian and I don't get along too well. I don't know why I'm not closer to my siblings. I don't know if maybe it's because they're my half siblings; my dad's kids with another woman. Maybe it's because my mom and dad never loved each other. Or maybe it's because I'm just me. Yeah, I get it. Both of our grandfathers have to be some of the best villains the world has ever seen. That won't change the fact that my grandfather and grandmother and _mom_ are all _dead_. It's not a super great feeling. I heard a knock on my open door, and I turned to see my dad standing there. "H-hey, Dad," I said and looked back through the window.

"What's wrong? You've seemed a bit down lately," he said. I sighed and looked down almost to the floor. I didn't think it was super noticeable until my dad just said he's noticed it.

"Yeah, I- I don't know," I told him. "I just- feel like- okay, you know what? I don't- I don't wanna talk about this with you right now," I said a bit more angrily than intended. My dad gave me a funny, almost sarcastic look.

"Talk to me like that one more time and see what happens." My fist tightened and I looked away from him. "Really, Wednesday. I don't like how you've been acting lately." Then he left me and walked down the hall. A tear slipped from my eye and down my cheek, and it was the tear that made me realize something. I just blew a chance with my dad.

#Blake's point of view

Amy had been looking down all week. I sent her a text. "You've been down all week. Why such the frowny face?" She texted me back.

"It turns out that kid you said is out of my league is a jerk." I laughed at her.

"Haha lol forbidden love for real."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're crazy," I told her. "But hey, there are different kinds of crazy just like there are different kinds of fat."

"Me: *Punches you crazy hard in the upper arm

You: *squeals like a little girl

Me: Haha." Oh, Amy.

#Carter's point of view

I sat in the living room thinking about how boredom could _not_ get anymore severe. Cap walked in. "Gees, you are lazy."

"I'm sorry for having a severe case of boredom."

"Oh, shoot. Where's the phone? Why don't I call 'nine bum bum' for you and get you a 'wambulance'?" I glared at Cap.

"I hate you so much right now," I told him.

"You want me to make a joke out of that too?"

"No, please don't." His mouth opened to spit out some sarcastic joke, but I stopped him. "Don't do it, Cap!" His mouth only grew wider. "_Cap_!" I stood up on the couch. "That's it!" I jumped off of it and tackled him. "Huh-hah! I win this time, Capricorn Walker!" He jumped up.

"Don't make me make a joke out of that!"

"You are a _joke_, Cap!"

"Don't make me make a joke out of that."

#Lizzie's point of view

I could hear the soft music of the piano on the floor below me, and both my mom and I stopped to listen to what it was for a second. My mom smiled and laughed and went back to what she was doing. "Your dad," she laughed. I looked at her. "He used to be so incredibly good at piano."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing," she laughed. "He's still wonderful at playing."

"Well- what's he playing now?"

"'The Ballad of Danny Bailey,'" my mom told me. "It's an Elton John song," she laughed.

"How's it funny?"

"Because the thing I love about Elton John is that he wrote a song about a murder and then called it a ballad." I laughed. "Hey, you met any boys lately?" my mom asked. I looked at her.

"Huh?" She looked at me with a hint of confusion, but it was only in her eyes. Then I realized she meant Tristan. I was supposed to meet him.

"N- nothing," she said. "Just curious." She continued on about her business, and she left the room. She was about to go talk to my dad. I just knew Melody was going to get busted _soon_.

#Charlotte's point of view

I was sitting in my room reading for school, and I was texting my friends in between paragraphs. My mom softly knocked on the door as she opened it a bit more than it already was. I looked up at her. "Hey, Mom," I said with a faint smile and looked back to my book, not taking a chance to look at the expression that was in my mom's eyes.

"Um- Charlotte, your-" I looked up at her when I saw she began to stumble over her words. "Your father and I need to talk to you." I looked past the happy gold color of her eyes even though they seemed dull at the moment, and I looked deep into the emotion they expressed.

"W-what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No, Charlotte. You did nothing wrong. Come here." I felt like crying already.

"Mom, what- what's going on?"

"Please, just- come here, Charlotte. We really need to talk to you." I slowly set my book down, not taking my eyes out of my mom's, and I got up and took her hand and followed her into the living room with her. She sat down, and I sat across from her, and my dad looked like he was choking up on his words before they even came out.

"What's going on?" I asked again. My mom and dad looked at each other and then back at me.

"Charlotte, um- Ivy- Ivy passed away this morning in the hospital, and-" I immediately started to cry, and there were tears in the corner of my eyes. Tears streamed through my fingers and down my cheeks, wetting them and causing them to become sticky and a place for the hair around the frame of my face to rest. "Come here, Charlotte." I got up and took my hands off my face and wiped my tears away and let my dad hug me as I hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder. My heart was dust now. It was filled with shards of glass slowly cutting through, weakening me cut by cut and my heart was just wearing away. It was slowly breaking and was being shredded by life's unfairness. The ninjas of love and life. What two things went better together? I thought those two went together like husband and wife, but I saw that sometimes, husbands and wives aren't so good at being together anymore, so they separate, and one spouse is replaced with another. Life and unfairness. What two things go better together?

#Melody's point of view

I spent the day with Tristan and I was able to put on a pair of sunglasses and tie my hair off to the side in weird way with a weird part at the root so it looked like my hair was only one color and no one recognized me, and we went out all over the town. I had never really been to West Ninjago before, and he says they don't get the paparazzi over here. We went around to all the music stores and ran around town just laughing and being dumb teenagers. He's seventeen, I'm sixteen. He needs to have some freedom as the heir to the throne. When we went back to his castle, I was completely tired and worn out and my cheeks hurt from all the laughing, so I decided I'd just sleep for what I planned to be an hour. I woke up and pushed myself up to a sitting position and looked around the room and realized how dark it was. I jumped, startling Tristan and waking him up. "What's the matter?" he asked me tiredly.

"Uh... What time is it?" I asked nervously. He grabbed his phone and looked at it, and then he jumped to a sitting position.

"_It's two in the morning_!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed my jacket and threw my shoes on the quickest I could and rushed back to him and kissed him the deepest I could in less than five seconds and rushed out. I fled through the castle doors, rushing through the living room without looking around at all. When I was at the mouth of the hallway, I heard my dad's voice, and I stopped.

"_Where've_ _you_ _been_?" I froze. I am sooooo busted.

***REVIEW! Ohhh busted! And aawww Charlotte :'( and lol the twins XD REVIEW!***

And lol my knew motto:

Keep Calm and Read On

Fits perfectly for this story, wouldn't you say? XD

REVIEW!


	642. Chapter 642 Now We Are

(Sorry, short chapter. Not a ton of POVs. I got lazy. I have a life I like to live. So keep calm and read on.)

#Melody's point of view

I turned around and looked at my dad, trying to conceal the fright that really lay behind my eyes. "I- I'm sorry, Dad, I- I went to a friend's house and I fell asleep and her parents are out of town so no one could wake either of us up," I fibbed. "Sorry..." My dad's facial expression didn't change.

"Go to bed. _Now_."

"Yes sir," I said quickly and rushed back to my room. Every kid knows it's better _not_ to get caught, but it's hard living with a dad that catches you just about _every time_. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. They're gonna start wondering why Lizzie's said nothing about _Tristan_ and _his_ parents are probably gonna wonder why Tristan hasn't said anything about _Lizzie_. It's all so messed up. If I end up with Tristan, it won't join the two kingdoms. _I'm_ not the heir to the throne, _Lizzie_ is. I was too anxious and worrisome to fall asleep, and I remembered my dad told me never to become like him. If only he and Harmony had that talk. She's the one that needs it. I fell asleep uncomfortably, afraid I'd have a nightmare, but my mind stayed a blank movie screen all night long.

#Ash's point of view

Allison spent the night at the castle last night since her parents are out of town again, and I didn't want her to be on her own since my sister's a bomb ready to go off and she just got out of the hospital. She stayed in her room, I stayed in mine. I woke up in the morning to the sound of Melody on her electric guitar playing 'Sweet Emotion.' I got out of bed and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and went down the hall and opened the door to her room and saw her sitting on her bed with her guitar on her lap, and she was just chording away. She seemed to get louder just because I walked in. She was in one of her moods, so I shook my head and left her, which she liked. She likes to be left alone, which I have _no_ problem doing since she's bipolar and you don't want to upset her. She plays all her anger out through her guitar and her bass. Sometimes it's _violent_. I ran upstairs to check on Allison, but she was still asleep. I laughed and walked over to her. "Allissoooonn," I cooed. She winced at my words and at the sun and pulled the covers above her head. I laughed at her. "Come on, you gotta get up," I laughed.

"Why?" she groaned.

"Because it's already eleven," I told her. She pulled the covers back down and turned to her back and looked up at me. I looked down at her.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore," she told me and tried to yank the covers back above her head, but I caught her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She laughed up at me. She sat up on her hands and kissed me. I could feel her hand on my cheek, and she moved it to the back of my neck and began to run her fingers through my hair, and I could feel her lips move to match with mine. It had to be at least five minutes before she pulled off of me and looked at me, her hand on the back of my neck again.

"It _means_ we won't be doing _that_ anymore." I looked at her.

"You so sure about that?" She laughed.

"Not really." I laughed and kissed her again.

#Willow's point of view

The next morning, I was teaching in class, and I had told them nothing about Ivy. I didn't want to. I would tell the class just to read sections of their textbooks sometimes because I just didn't feel like teaching or speaking or really just doing _anything_. At class change, all my students got up and left at the sound of the bell, and Trent came up to me, but I didn't look up at him and continued to grade the tests on my desk. "Ms. Smith, you've seemed a bit down lately." I set my pen down and looked off into the distance. I covered my face with my hands, and I felt tears already leaking from my eyes. "Ms. Smith, what- what happened? What's the matter?"

"My- my sister passed a few days ago," I whimpered.

"Oh, Ms- Ms. Smith, I'm so _sorry_," he said. I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No, it- it's fine," I half sobbed.

"Ms. Smith, I- is there anyway I can help you?" I shook my head.

"She was just so young," I cried to myself. Trent didn't know what to say to me.

"Everything's gonna be alright, Ms. Smith," he assured me. "It'll all be better soon." He was quiet for a second, and he hugged me from the side. I shuddered.

"Thank you, Mr. Donnelly," I said in a shudder. "You're dismissed." When he left, I looked over to the door and smiled. Oh, Trent Donnelly.

#Cap's point of view

We annoy our parents sooo much sometimes. Carter and I. My mom says we're just like our father. He's definitely a clown. In the school hallways, Carter was walking by. "Sorry, the wambulance still hasn't shown up," I told him. He stopped walking and looked back at me.

"Cap, I am about to bust a cap-"

"Someone get 911 ready to dial," I said. He glared at me. "Or else I'll dial you nine bum bum!"

"Cap!"

"Carter!"

"Shut up! Hey! _Stop copying me_!" We were shouting and fighting in unison again. "Go away! Cap/Carter! I told you to knock it off! That's it, I'm leaving! No, you leave first! No, I'll leave first! No, I just told you I would!" We bared our teeth at each other. "Go away!" we shouted at each other and went in separate directions.

#Collin's point of view

I found my girlfriend in the hallway, and I walked up to her. "Tiffany, I'm sorry I was a bit rude to you the other day. I didn't mean it," I told her. She smiled and faintly laughed at me.

"That's alright, Collin," she laughed. "I understand," she told me. I glanced around at my surroundings before I looked down at the floor. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"My sister- she- she died..."

"Oh my god! Collin, I- I'm so sorry!" I shook my head with tears in my eyes and looked off to the side. I felt my heart continue to crack. I could hear my heart slowly rip.

"It's fine..." I said softly. The bell ran. I felt her hand on my cheek, and I looked at her.

"It's not fine. I'll talk to you after school. Bye." She pecked me on the lips more than once and scurried off to class. I just wanted to go home.

#Melody's point of view

About another week passed, and Allison had been feeling sick again, but none of us know what's wrong with her. I had been going to see Tristan nearly everyday, and I went to see Tristan again. I told my dad I might just spend the night at my 'friend's' house so he shouldn't be worried if I don't come home. I really didn't know if I was going to stay or not. I landed on his balcony and walked through his doors, and he was sitting with his feet up and had his laptop in his lap. "Hey," he greeted me and let me kiss him. He set his laptop down and got up. "What're we gonna do while you're here?"

"I could go under disguise again and we could go out around the town an goof off and act like a bunch of idiotic teenagers," I suggested with a hint of sarcasm. He laughed.

"Alright, whatever," he laughed. "Oh- my parents aren't here. Why don't we go down to the music library?" I smiled faintly.

"Sounds like a plan." He faintly smiled and grabbed my wrist and yanked me with him. I laughed and he took me down to his library. I took in a deep breath to take it all in. "Hard to believe it's been about a month since the last time I was in here," I said. "And our love is sooo incredibly forbidden."

"Everyone has love lives like that," Tristan said. I turned around and looked at him.

"My Uncle Nate and Aunt October? Yeah, I don't think so," I said and turned around and looked back to the shelf in front of me. "But my grandma and my grandpa- that was pretty forbidden. My mom was sent to assassinate all the ninjas, but she never could bring herself to do the deed," I said as I pulled a Rolling Stones record off the shelf.

"It's getting really late," he said. I looked out the window and saw the sun was already disappearing over the horizon.

"Oh, shoot. You're right," I said and put the record back up on the shelf. "I should probably get going."

"No, just spend the night here," he said. I looked at him.

"And get busted by your parents? Yeah, no thank you," I said and began to walk out.

"Oh, come on, Melody. Don't be such a harmony." I turned around and looked at him and laughed.

"Fine." It was finally ten, and his parents still weren't home. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Ugh, I'm so tired," I groaned. He laughed.

"Well go to bed, then," he laughed at me. I looked at him and pulled my legs up beside me on the couch.

"No, I refuse," I told him. He laughed and kissed me, and only a few minutes later did we hear something that was about to make my life come to an end.

"_Tristan_!" We shoved ourselves away from each other, and I looked over and saw a man and woman standing in the doorway.

"Mom- Dad, I-" oooohh no. _Now_ we're busted.

***REVIEW! Or else... ooohhh now Sterling's gonna murder her... REVIEW!***

Question: If you could pick to stay one age forever, what age would it be?

REVIEW!


	643. Chapter 643 Sick Joke

#Melody's point of view

My jaw slightly hung open. Tristan and I didn't take a _nanosecond_ to look at each other. "Mom, Dad, I know this-"

"Yeah, this _does_ look bad," his mom told him. He looked at his dad. I didn't _know_ _who_ to look at.

"Tristan, get up. We're taking Melody home," his dad commanded. I wasn't surprised he knew my name. If you know Lizzie, then you know _me_.

"But, Dad, it's a two hour drive, and-"

"We need to speak to her parents." I was already trying to imagine my father's face. I mean- Harmony is about to get sent to prison, Allison's over at the castle sick, and I'm about to come home with the news of my death, not my life.

#Ash's point of view

Allison hasn't been feeling well again. She stays at the castle more often now because she likes to and she likes it better than her own home. I went to check on Allison when I woke up around eleven, and I walked down to the room she was asleep in and quietly opened the door, and she was already awake. She was laying on her stomach, and she picked her head up and looked over at me. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her as I walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told me as I laid next to her, and she rested her head on my chest.

"Have you been feeling sick at all?" I asked her as I stroked her hair.

"It's not as bad as it was this morning. I think it's just some sort of food poisoning."

"What'd you _eat_?" I laughed.

"I don't know, I think it was just some baaaad sushi." I laughed.

"You gotten sick at all today?" She shook her head.

"No, thank god." She wrapped her arms around my neck, and her head still lay on my upper chest. "Thank you for letting me stay here all the time," she thanked me.

"Don't worry, Allison. It's not a problem. We love having you over here. And your parents _do know_ that you're staying at the _castle_, right?"

"Yeah, they trust me. That and they know I'm with the _queen_ and one person you _don't_ want to get yourself into trouble with."

"And that is?"

"_Your dad_." I laughed.

"How'd I know you were going to say that?" She laughed. "Alright, I should probably-"

"No," she protested, "please stay in here for a while longer."

"Alright, but I've gotta go back to my own bed soon so rumors don't start," I told her. She laughed.

"How would a rumor start? It's not like I'm gonna go around telling people you came and laid with me for an hour," she laughed. "Because then it'd turn into a rumor where the workers of the rumor mill are running around school squealing 'Allison West is pregnant!'" I laughed.

"If you were or ever are pregnant, my dad would kill me." She laughed. We laughed about it for a little while, and I fell asleep pretty soon laying with Allison, but I was awoken only an hour later to the sound of my sister coming home.

#Sterling's point of view

Sarah came into our room when Lorry and I were completely asleep, and I sat up as soon as she walked in. "What's going on?" I asked her tiredly. Lorry was sitting up next to me.

"Well- your daughter's at the door..." Melody. I got up and Lorry stayed behind, probably not wanting to see what was about to go down. God I hate being thirty-three. I stormed downstairs and saw Melody standing there without looking at me, and three guards from the other kingdom stood behind her, and to the sides of her were the king and queen of the other kingdom. I looked back at Melody.

"Melody Flamy, what in the hell is going on?" She set her jaw with a slightly opened mouth and looked up at the ceiling. "Melody, _answer me,_" I ordered angrily. She could barely look into my eyes. When she didn't answer, the queen did.

"We caught her over in our kingdom," she said and stood up straight and pushed her shoulders back to make her look more powerful and more formal. I couldn't imagine why that would matter right now.

"And what was she _doing_?"

"Kissing our son." My expression snapped over to Melody.

"You did _what_!?" She looked at me, opening her mouth to spit out an excuse, but I stopped her. "Melody, what the hell were you _thinking_!?"

"Dad, I-"

"I don't want excuses, Melody! This is absurd and you know that! First your sister, and now you!? Melody!" I scolded her.

"Your daughter is a juvenile and needs to be put under control and high supervision," the queen decreed. I looked over at her.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said-"

"No, I heard what you said. No one _tells_ me how to _raise_ my _kids_."

"Well, I'm sorry, but-"

"I maybe only in my early thirties and my daughter maybe sixteen and I may have been sixteen when I had her, but no one's going to tell me how to raise her."

"Excuse me, but I'm not telling you how to raise her. I'm telling you how to help her."

"Help her by doing what? Have her come live with you and get the kingdom split into _three_!?"

"Don't you raise your voice at me!" the queen shouted.

"This is _my_ kingdom! When you're in this kingdom, you follow the rules of _me_. My sister is the queen of _you_ and you know it just as well as the people in East Ninjago does!"

"My kingdom is loyal to _me_!"

"And all of Ninjago, both West and East, are loyal to _her_!"

"Since when-!?"

"What is going on here!?" We turned around to see October standing there in sweatpants, and Nate was beside her.

"Your brother here is back talking me!" the queen told her. I looked at her.

"Who do you think you are to talk to my sister that way, bi-!"

"Sterling!" October cut me off. I turned around and looked at her.

"What!?" October looked at the queen.

"This is _my_ kingdom, _my_ castle, and _this_ is _me_ telling _you_ to _get out_!" I had never heard such harsh words come out of my sister's mouth. I looked back at the 'queen.' I had a sarcastic sort of look on my face.

"You heard the queen."

"Don't talk to my wife that way!" the king said. I looked at him.

"What're you gonna do?" I asked with a faint laugh.

"Have you _arrested_."

"Oh, trust me. I've already seen the worst of it."

"Yeah, and speaking of parenting, I _thought_ I had seen the worst of it," the queen said. I looked at her.

"Yeah, so did I." Her mouth opened to spit something else out, but Nate spoke up just as Lorry walked in.

"You and your guards just need to leave," he commanded them. Everyone looked back at him. "I _mean_ it."

"Aww, but I love the circus!" I sarcastically joked. I could see it in my sister's eyes that she was trying not to laugh. Lorry was looking at me like the circus was dancing on my head. I gave her a sarcastic smile and looked back to the king and queen with the same look on my face. They shook their heads inside their minds at me. "Thanks for the disapproval. Your time has been my waste. Now please, get out." I pushed them out with their guards and shut the door and looked back to everyone.

"Sterling- _why_?"

"_What_? Her makeup looked like it was applied by kindergarteners learning to _finger_ paint!"

"You said the same thing about the Nightmare Queen. Well- actually- you said it _to_ her," October said. I shrugged.

"Wait a minute..." I said and opened the door back up just as they began to leave. "Hey! I've met your twin sister! She-!" October came over and shut the door before I could finish. "What was that for!?"

"Sterling!"

"What? I'd be ugly too if I had to live with a twin sister like the Nightmare Queen!" Her look grew funnier. "I said a twin sister like the _Nightmare Queen_."

"Yeah, and I'm about to become your worst nightmare," she said as she walked away.

"You already are," I teased, just not in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, and I'm going to bed to dream about how to make that worse," she said as she and Nate walked back down the hallway.

"Great, I'll have nightmares about it!" Melody began to try and sneak out, but I caught her out of the corner of my eye. I didn't look at her so she didn't know I could see her. "You're not off the hook," I told her. Lorry was standing beside me. Melody stopped and turned around and looked at us. "_Kissing_ your cousin's future _husband_? Are you _serious_!?"

"Dad, I-"

"Don't speak until I _ask_ you to!" She looked down at the floor. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Melody!" She looked back up at me.

"Sorry, but you weren't speaking when I looked away."

"Melody, one more comment like _that_, and you won't _ever_ leave this house _again_." Her look tightened. "Answer this: What were you _thinking_!?"

"I- I'm sorry, Dad, I- I got carried away! I ran into him out at the mall with Lizzie, and-"

"The day I let you skip."

"You've been letting our daughter skip school...?"

"Quiet," I said to cover up. "That isn't a concern right now." I looked hard into Melody's eyes.

"Everyday I will be checking your attendance at school and every morning you are to wake up and go straight to school and come straight back home in the afternoon and you will go nowhere on the weekends. Your phone's gone for the rest of the school year. Say anything about it or complain about it and it only gets worse. Now go to bed."

"Yes sir," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Yes sir!"

"Now _go_." She scurried away the fastest she could. I felt like crying. This is what my family is turning into.

#Willow's point of view

Another miserable day of teaching and barely being able to teach. I shuddered in between sentences trying to suck back the tears wanting to flow heavily because of my sister. The bell rang. "Class dismissed," I said with lack of the enthusiasm of being a teacher I used to have. The class got up and left, but Trent had stayed behind. I didn't look up at him as he continued to sit at my desk. "I said class was dismissed," I said calmly.

"I heard what you said, Ms. Smith," he said as he got up from his desk. He walked up to my desk, and I turned my head and looked up at him. "I'm just- worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?" I asked him. He walked around so he stood behind my desk.

"Because you're not as enthusiastic of a teacher as you were at the beginning of the year. I miss the old Ms. Smith, and I want her back." I looked back up at him. He knelt down in front of me so we were level with each other. "So please, if she's in there, come back."

"She never left, Trent. She's just been affected."

"Maybe there's a way I can help change her." I gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you-?" He cut me off. I couldn't speak anymore. He _kissed_ me.

#Charlotte's point of view

I was laying miserably in bed. I didn't want to go to school today, so my parents didn't make me. They know how torn my heart and I are. Every now and then I would grab at it to ease the pain of the hole that was in it. My heart was falling apart at the seams, and there was no needle to sew it back together. My heart was only like a ripped up pair of jeans now. Holes in the knees, pockets that hung out, and it was all unpatchable and there was nothing you could sew back together. It just wouldn't look the same as it did before. My heart's been cheated and broken and hurt, yet somehow, it still manages to work. I heard a soft knock on my door as I gloomily stared at the light tiffany blue of my walls. My mom opened the door discreetly in fear that I might be asleep. "Charlotte?" I just turned my head in a different direction to acknowledge I knew she was there and I wasn't asleep. "Can we talk?" I still didn't say anything. My mom sighed and walked over and sat next to me on the edge of my bed as I lay on my stomach. "Are you alright?" she asked me like she had asked me so many times before. She had. I shook my head and began to cry. "Come here," she said with sympathy and opened her arms for me to sit up and lean into, and I followed the procedure. "I know it's hard, Charlotte. I know." There was a whimper in my mom's voice. "I know it isn't easy," she said with empathy as she stroked my hair. "My parents died in a plane crash when I was really little," she told me. I continued to cry into her shoulder.

"You don't understand, Mom!" I cried. "Life and love! I used to think nothing else could go better together!" I sobbed. "But then I realized that- life and unfairness... What _can_ go better together after they've already been mixed...?" My mom looked at me.

"Oh, Charlotte. If you only knew," she said with tears in her eyes. "Unfairness is only what life uses to cheat on love..."

#Crissy's point of view

Aaaanddd... Drum roll, please?

Lost the bet! Yay... Couldn't get a guy to come into my room, but I don't really want a guy in there anyway. It's just weird. Well- for my roommate it's not. She's like the female version of a womanizer... She stays out of legal trouble, though. I have to give her a round of applause for that. I was sitting out in the courtyard reading, and the same guy I ran into in the hallway the other day. "What're you reading?" he asked me. I looked up from my book so I could see his dark brown eyes.

"Oh, um- just some book I have to read for class," I told him. "You know, college," I said. He laughed. I gave a faint almost nervous smile.

"Oh, hey, just so you know, I'm pulling a prank on the college tonight."

"The whole entire _campus_?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"You'll see. Well- you'll see sooner if you agree to help me. I need a body to do what I'm doing." My eyes grew a bit wide. "I'm not hurting anyone," he laughed. I continued to look at him. "Alright, well- talk to ya later," he laughed and walked away. In the morning, I woke up and yawned and stretched for a second and went and looked out the window to the courtyard. He had covered the entire courtyard with police tape, and scattered all over the ground, he had taped out outlines of _people_ like a _murder_ scene.

#Melody's point of view

I had secretly and riskily gone to see Tristan one last time a week after the incident with my dad. All I did was say goodbye and leave. I kissed him once and left. The next morning I woke up feeling a bit sick, and I had a headache. I knew I contained the same sickness Allison had. I vomited not to long afterwards, and I felt that way all day long. When I went to bed, I stopped and began to wonder about something I wish didn't pop into my mind. I got up and found Ash. "Hey, Ash- what did Allison have when she was sick? Was it- was it the flu?"

"No, it was just food poisoning. Nothing contagious." I swallowed hard and scurried back to my room. I felt nervous tears in my eyes, but I had to test myself for it just to prove my thoughts unreal and untrue. But they were right.

_I'm pregnant_.

*REVIEW!*

Question: What do you imagine the outside of the castle looks like? Is there a courtyard? Is it made of brick? Stone?

REVIEW!


	644. Chapter 644 Positively Negative

#Melody's point of view

Tears stung my eyes but refused to fall over my stunned face. I dropped everything and ran the fastest I could to the window and froze when my hands reached my balcony doors. I drew my hands back for a second. I was dreadfully hesitating, and I put my hands over my stomach. It was like my unborn baby was telling me and pushing me to keep going. I opened my balcony doors and fled out into the falling snow. I flew and flew vampire speed. I nearly tumbled on to Tristan's balcony, and I threw his doors open, and he jumped to a sitting position with a start. "_Melody_!?" he yelled quietly. I rushed over to him, tears all over my face. "What the heck are you doing here!? You're gonna get yourself hurt!"

"I know, Tristan, I- I-"

"You're crying," he said. "Why?" he asked, concerned. I sat next to him on the bed.

"Tristan, I-" I shut my eyes for a second and tilted my head down, and I opened my eyes. I looked back up to him. The look of concern in his eyes hadn't disappeared yet. I sighed. "I- I'm pregnant, Tristan..."

"_What_?" His look changed. He was struck frozen.

"I'm pregnant, Tristan!" He leaned forward and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh gees I knew that was a bad idea in the first place!" he scolded himself. I gave you the clean version of what he said.

"I'm two weeks pregnant, Tristan! What am I supposed to tell my parents!?"

"They both had you when they were sixteen!"

"And they were dumb, they were stupid, and their love wasn't _forbidden _at the time!" He sighed, and it was quiet.

"I know, I- I'm sorry, Melody. Just- stay here tonight, and- we'll figure everything out in the morning." I laid down next to him, and he pulled me in close to him, and I buried my head in his shoulder. He stroked my hair as I began to cry. "It's alright, Melody. Everything's gonna be fine."

#Ash's point of view

I got up in the morning and went to school. Allison had been tired all week long and kept denying she needed any source of caffeine. I was at my locker getting out my books, and I looked down the hall and saw Allison with her friends. I laughed and continued to take stuff in and out of my locker, and I looked back to Allison just as she looked over at me, and I laughed a little bit and motioned for her to come over. She laughed and walked over to me. "You tired again today?"

"Yes," she laughed tiredly. I laughed at her and pulled a cup of coffee from the coffee shop out and gave it to her.

"Now drink it and be awake for once this week." She gave a little gasp and looked at me.

"God bless you." I laughed and we kissed each other. My face was still close to hers when we pulled off of each other. "The orchestra trip's next month," she said smiling, most likely at the thought of having her lips on mine again.

"And...?"

"It'll be a chance to spend more time with each other," she laughed and glanced down at my lips and back up at my eyes.

"You wanna kiss me again, don't you?"

"No...?"

"Stop." She laughed and kissed me again, and sadly, the bell rang.

"Bye," she said in a laugh and kissed me one last time and scurried down the hall. I laughed at her. I love Allison.

#Crissy's point of view

Still, after a week, no one in the school could figure out who had taped the body outlines all over the courtyard. But of course, I've known who did it the entire time. I don't even know his name, yet I run into him in the hallways all the time. I was sitting out in the courtyard reading again, the whistle of the wind being the background music to the story. I felt someone land on the bench next to me, and I quickly looked up and saw it was only him again. I laughed and looked back to my book as the wind began to blow again. The weather was chilly and snow blanketed the ground. He looked at me. "What?"

"You," I laughed.

"What's so funny?" I looked back to him.

"You completely covered the courtyard last week with murder tape," I laughed.

"You have no proof that was me," he said. I raised an eyebrow. He seemed to look past me for a second. "How do you get your hair so bleach blonde?" he asked, softly letting my hair rest in his hand as it blew in front of me with the direction of the wind. The wind ceased, and it fell out of his hand.

"It's natural," I told him. He looked at my eyes.

"And gees you'd have to take a drill to get eyes that deep." I laughed.

"You gonna say something about my rosy cheeks next?"

"Alright, well- they look like cupid threw up on them." I laughed to the point that I had to look away from him. I looked back at him.

"You know, I don't even know your name," I laughed.

"Devin," he said and held his hand out. I shook it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, _Devin,_" I teased. "I'm Crissy."

"Well- it's nice to meet you too, Crissy," he said as he stood up, and he looked at me and his lips curved up in a half smile and he walked away. I laughed and looked back to my book, my cheeks warming me up from the cold.

#Tyler's point of view

I couldn't get that girl to talk to me at all since her friends came running up behind her telling her she lost the bet. She couldn't get her crush to give her his number, and sadly and unfortunately, I'm her crush. I feel guilty about it. The girl's name is Lisa. She has hair so brown it's nearly black. It's strangely lighter at the roots. Her eyes are just a shade lighter than the roots of her hair. I looked across the classroom while the teacher was doing her job, teaching, and I looked over at Lisa. She looked upset and nearly miserable. I forced myself to look back to my paper and follow along with the teacher. I could barely think about how to subtract or multiply, until I realized I was in literature. I couldn't think straight. I hate high school. Being a sophomore isn't all bad, but when you know a girl is upset because of you, what are you supposed to do?

#Willow's point of view

I never take the time anymore to see if Trent is looking at me. I can't look at him. I can barely talk to my boyfriend now without the thought choking me in the back of the throat. The bell rang, and class was dismissed. Everyone left, except for one person. I didn't look at him but sat down at my desk and continued going over work and grading papers. "Ms. Smith, you haven't looked at me in _days_."

"How _can_ I look at you, Trent?" I asked him stressfully without looking at him.

"I don't know, maybe by looking up at me for just a second and looking at what's _right in front of you_." I quickly looked up at him.

"You could get me fired, Trent!"

"How!?"

"You kissed me! I'm not supposed-"

"It was nothing, Ms. Smith. And you know, you're my teacher, my _professor_, and you're _eighteen_, and I'm nineteen."

"What bit of a difference does _that_ make?" He shrugged.

"You're the smart one, you tell me."

"Trent, leave my classroom or I'm going to have you suspended." He sighed at himself and left the room. Michael walked in as Trent left, shutting the door.

"Gees, angry student on a rage," he said and looked over at me. He saw the stressed out look on my face. "Hey, you alright?" I only looked further away from him. He walked over. "What's going on? Why do you look so down?"

"It's nothing, Michael," I fibbed.

"Alright, well- if there's anything I can do to make you feel better- _please_ let me know." I looked up at him and smiled, tears causing the tear line of my eyes to glisten. "You still thinking about your sister?" My smile changed, and I nodded as I looked away. He walked around my desk and hugged me. "It's alright, Willow. You've got every right to be upset." I rested my head on his shoulder. Then I began to think about Trent again, but I wiped him clean from my mind and smiled a little bit and kissed Michael before he had to leave. "I'll see you at my house later, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," I told him. He laughed and I kissed him goodbye one last time.

#Christian's point of view

Wednesday has got to be the most antisocial person on the face of the Earth. When my cousins and my siblings and I are all in the living room together, she's the only one not with us. My girlfriend came running up to me. I looked at her as I switched my books out. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, what's up with your sister Wednesday?" Ha! Guess I'm not the only one who notices it. I laughed a little bit and shut my locker.

"She is just antisocial."

"Is it weird to think that your dad has a daughter with someone else?" I thought about it.

"Well- yeah. Little bit. But hey, she's my sister and my dad was an idiot."

"You following in his footsteps?"

"You pregnant?"

"What? No!"

"Then the answer is _no_."

#Sterling's point of view  
I walked into Melody's room to wake her up in case she had accidentally slept in. I didn't see her leave this morning. I walked into her room, but there was only an empty bed. I walked further into her room just to confirm I wasn't missing anything. I took my phone out of my pocket and called the school. The front office answered, asking how they could help me. "Did Melody Flamy show up to school today at all to _any_ of her classes?"

"Hang on just a second and let me check," the lady said. She was quiet on the other end of the line for a second. "It doesn't seem that she _has_..."

"That's all I needed to know," I said with anger hidden under my voice, and I put my phone back in my pocket. "Melody!" I called. I walked over to her shut bathroom door when I saw it was shut, and I opened it, ready to say her name again, but my mouth shut when I saw the only clue I needed on the floor. I didn't quite know what it was at first, or maybe just because I was clouding my own thoughts. I took my hand off the doorknob so I could walk further into her bathroom, and I walked closer to the thing laying on the floor. I picked it up and flipped it over, and I realized exactly what it was. And even better: it read positive.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooohhhh Sterling gonna kill her _now_! He knows Melody's pregnant! Better yet... What's he gonna do to _Tristan_...? REVIEW!***

Question: What kind of clothes did you imagine October wearing as a teenager in the previous book? Sterling?

REVIEW!


	645. Chapter 645 Pictured Image

(Sorry, crazy short chapter, but I've got a LOT to do today... I'll try and update again later to make up for it, but no promises! So keep calm and read on!)

#Sterling's point of view

I was _pissed off_ now. I angrily left Melody's room and stormed down the hallway and into the living room where October and Lorry sat. They both immediately noticed the look in my eyes and the way I was acting. "Sterling, what's going on?" Lorry asked nervously. I kept walking without looking at her, and she and my sister stood up, and Lorry ran up behind me.

"Melody's pregnant," I told her, continuing to walk.

"Wait- our daughter _what_!?"

"Melody's pregnant, Lorry!"

"Well- what're we supposed to do!?"

"I'm sending the guards after her." I kept walking.

"Sterling! Why on Earth would you send the _guards_ after her!?" I stopped and turned around to look at my sister.

"Because I warned her once, and I warned her twice."

"She's _pregnant_. She's _sixteen_. Her first reaction is gonna be to _run_. You can't do that to her, Sterling!"

"She can't be doing this to her _cousin_!"

"Her cousin's _my_ daughter. Lizzie isn't the fact of the matter right now. _Your_ daughter is." I looked at my sister with a hard expression.

"Which is why I'm sending the guards." I turned around and kept walking, and they said nothing else to me.

#Melody's point of view

"Melody! Melody you need to get up!" Tristan slightly shook me. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"What's-" He put his hand over my mouth and a finger to his. I listened and heard shouting downstairs, and I began to hear footsteps coming up the steps. Tristan quickly looked to the door. He frantically looked at me.

"Hide!" he yelled in a whisper. I leapt from the bed and quickly hid underneath it just as the guards broke into the room. I pushed myself back to the wall, and I could see the guards' feet, and I realized they were _my_ guards. My eyes grew wide, and I stopped myself from screaming.

"Where is she!?" one of the guards asked Tristan.

"Who?"

"Melody Flamy! Where is she!?"

"I don't know! Why would she be _here_!?"

"Melody's pregnant!" My eyebrows furrowed, but then my hands flew to my mouth, and I began to shake and my body practically seemed to vibrate as I tried to hold my tears back when I realized that my dad knew. My dad knows I'm pregnant. I reached into my pocket and pulled the picture of my father and I out. I began to shake harder and my lip began to quiver quicker when I saw him laughing smiling at the baby in the picture: me. I shuddered. The guard I didn't know that was standing right in front of the bed was there until he stooped down, and I quickly zoomed to the closet using my vampire speed. Everything around me seemed to slow down as I sped up. I found a zip up suit bag hanging up, and I quickly unzipped it and got inside and zipped it back up, and everything seemed to go normal speed again. "What was that?" Everyone was silent, even Tristan.

"I- I don't know," he spoke up. I held my arms tightly at my sides, hoping no one noticed anything strange or out of the ordinary. Tristan still doesn't know I'm a vampire. They all looked around the room for a second.

"She's not in here. Continue to search the castle," the head guard ordered. When I heard them all leave, I quickly unzipped the bag and fell out.

"How'd you get _in_ there!?" Tristan asked me and quickly rushed over to help me up.

"Tristan, I- I'm a vampire!" I told him.

"What!? But there-" We heard their footsteps rushing back. "We need to go. _Now_." Tristan took my wrists and yanked me with him to the balcony doors, and I stood up on the ledge, and I jumped. Tristan did as well, and it was a long fall to the snow to somewhat break his fall, and he got up and we began to run to the woods.

"There she is!" I looked over my shoulder as I ran and saw the guards up there, the head guard up front.

"Come on, keep running!" Tristan told me and refocused my attention. "Use your vampire speed!" I looked at him.

"How'll you be able to keep up!?"

"Trust me, I will!"

"How!?" He stopped and looked at me. He was hesitant for a second.

"Look!" He bared his teeth, and he opened his mouth about a centimeter, and I saw his elongated canines.

"No..." He shut his mouth. "But- how!?" His mouth opened to say something, but he was cut off.

"_Melody_!" The guards were on our trail, and both of us quickly took off, seeming to disappear in thin air. We kept running normal speed once we reached the woods.

"Come on," he said and sped up a tree and sat up on one of its highest limbs. I sped up and took his hand, and he pulled me up with him. The air was still, my breath being the only thing disturbing it. My heart throbbed in my chest. I listened for the slightest movement, not helping that I'm deaf in my left ear. I heard a twig break, and I jumped a little bit, and Tristan caught me in case I was to fall. "Careful," he told me quietly. I reached up and held the limb above me with one hand, the other draped over my knees. Soon, the only thing I could hear was the whistling of the wind, my breathing, and I could _see_ my heartbeat. Just then, the branch above me gave out, and I slipped, and Tristan caught me again. "They're here!" I looked up at where the branch had broke, and the only thing that could've caused that was a bullet. Just as I began to climb down from the tree, they shot the limb I was clinging to, and it gave out, and I fell down into the snow. There was a pain in my head and I looked down at my ankle and saw it twisted in every wrong way, and everything seemed to slowly get darker and fuzzier. I forced myself to look to my side, and the picture of my father and I was there. I forced my hand to move and pull it back to me, but it had been ruined by the wetness of the snow. The picture was distorted and the ink was blotted, and tears began to fall over my cheeks as I laid in the snow as my eyes slowly shut. I saw the figures of the guards approach just as I lost consciousness, and we had been caught.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaww poor Melody! :( and oh shoot they got _caught_! And Tristan's a _vampire too_!? REVIEW!***

Question: who's your favorite music artist?

REVIEW!


	646. Chapter 646 Click

(Sorry, short chapter. Not a lot of POVs)

#Melody's point of view

"You _shot_ her out of a _tree_!?" I woke up to the sound of my dad yelling at the guards. I looked around and saw I was back in my room in my own bed. "Why would you do that!?" I could only hear my dad's side of the conversation. No one ever dares to speak to my dad at the same volume he speaks. The louder he is, the quieter the others are. "She's _pregnant_!" I cringed at the words and slowly moved my hand down to my stomach. I looked down and saw bandages wrapped around my ankle, and I knew it was broken. I sighed. Wait- where's _Tristan_? I continued to hear faint snippets of my dad's conversation with the guards, and I heard him coming down the hall, and butterflies began to jump all around my stomach, whipping me from the inside with their jump ropes and trying to make it feel better by softly battering my insides with the tips of their wings. I shut my eyes. I'm in so much trouble. "Melody?" I pursed my lips, and my dad knew I was awake. "Melody, I-" I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He shook his head at himself and looked at the floor. I sat up. He looked back at me. "I shouldn't have sent the guards after you like I did."

"Dad, it-"

"Your sister was proven guilty this morning," he told me.

"She- she what?"

"Nothing. We'll talk about it later." I looked off. "Melody, why would you do something like that?" I looked back at him. "It just isn't you."

"I guess I just- decided to take a risk," I told him. He shook his head.

"Melody, I've learned this the hard way and it's taken me forever to realize it. Do not _ever_ take a risk unless the outcome could possibly be beneficial." It made so much sense. I couldn't open my mouth to _try_ and say anything. "Let's say you didn't get pregnant. How would you have benefitted from taking that risk?" I couldn't answer the question. My dad was right. Out of all people, my dad is the best to learn from. He's made all the mistakes already, and he still makes them.

"I- I wouldn't have..." It was silent for a second. "W-where's Tristan?"

"I killed him."

"You did _what_!?" My dad laughed. "_Dad_! That's your meanest joke _yet_!" He smirked.

"I know."

"Really, Dad. Where is he?"

"Why should you get to see him?"

"I- well- because I'm pregnant, Dad."

"Exactly my point."

"_Dad_!" My dad looked down at the floor and sighed, and I looked out the window, and the mood changed.

"Melody, I- I just don't want to see you make all the same mistakes I did." He sat next to me on the edge of the bed. "Ever wondered why I'm a teen parent to _two people_?"

"Because you couldn't find a third...?"

"Melody!"

"_What_?"

"Trust me, I found a- okay, that's _not_ the point right now. The point is- I was a teen dad to more than one person because I didn't _think_. I never _thought_. I don't want to see you grow up like I did, Melody," he told me. I swear there were tears behind his eyes. I crossed my arms over my stomach, and I tears finally found their way out of my eyes. I couldn't look at my dad. "Come here, Melody." I cried into my dad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I cried. I couldn't recall the last time I called my dad that. "It was an accident and I swear it'll never happen again."

#Sterling's point of view

I froze at Melody's words. Those few words were the _exact_ words I said to my dad when I told him Lorry was pregnant. 'It was an accident and I swear it'll never happen again.' I shuddered and stroked my daughter's hair.

"I know it won't, Melody. Because I know you're not me," I assured her. I wanted to yell at Melody so loudly I hoped the news crew came, but I kept myself calm.

"W-why aren't you yelling at me?"

"Because there's probably nothing worse I could say to you right now then what you've already been saying to yourself. Now, if it was Ash, then you'd know I'd yell at him. I'm more upset with Tristan than I am with you. He was supposed to go to Lizzie in the first place, but he dragged you in. I'm not saying it isn't your fault, I just want you to be stronger next time. I know you can keep your ground because I see you do it all the time."

"I'm sorry, Dad," she apologized again. "Please let me see Tristan."

"Fine, but I'll have guards outside the door." I got up and left Melody, and I had to stop in the middle of the hallway. I glanced back over my shoulder and back to Melody's door. A chill ran up my back. That conversation really just happened.

#Melody's point of view

Tristan walked in, and he saw I was about to jump up, but he put his hands on my shoulders so I couldn't. "Don't stand up," he told me as he sat down next to me. "Don't hurt your ankle." I glanced down at it. "You okay?" I looked back up at him, and I noticed the bruise he had on the side of his jaw.

"Oh my gosh! Where-"

"Your dad and I kinda got into a fight..." he said as my hand rushed to his injured cheek.

"What? Why?"

"Because I got his daughter pregnant...?" I dropped my hand to his shoulder.

"Did it hurt?"

"No, it felt fantastic." I glared at him. "What're you gonna do, _bite_ me?"

"God, you _sound_ like my dad!" He shrugged. "And- how- how are you a _vampire_?" I quietly asked.

"I'll tell you when the time's right," he told me.

"Why can't you just-" He kissed me since he clearly didn't want to go into conversation about it.

"Better be watching it, you two." I looked to the door and saw a guard standing there.

"Oh, just shut the door and say you didn't see anything." He rolled his eyes at me and listened to me. I looked back at Tristan and kissed him again.

#Ash's point of view

Allison came over after school, and I was half sitting, half laying on the couch when she came in. "Hey," I said with a smile as she walked over and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey," she laughed and pecked me on the lips again, and more than once.

"Ugh, you two are disgusting," Melody teasingly griped as she passed through. I looked at her.

"Says the preggy," I remarked. She stopped in the doorway and turned around and looked at me.

"Wanna say that again?" she asked me. I laughed.

"No, that's alright," I laughed as Allison half laid and half sat next to me.

"That's what I thought," she said and continued walking. Allison looked at me.

"Since when was Melody...?"

"I didn't know I until I got home today."

"Well- who's the father...?"

"The prince of the other kingdom."

"Are you _serious_?" she laughed.

"Yep."

"What'd your dad do?"

"I don't know, but what I _do_ know, I that Tristan left here with some bruises..."

"Oh my goodness," Allison laughed and looked at me.

"Hey," I laughed. She smiled and kissed me.

"Hey," she laughed and kissed me again. We gave each other short kissed before we really kissed each other. "You know the orchestra trip's next month," she told me.

"And we're going to England," I laughed.

"Have you ever been to England?" Allison asked me. I started laughing.

"Have I ever showed you the picture of all of us on Abbey Road?" I asked her. She laughed and shook her head. I grabbed my phone. "We went to England a few years ago," I laughed and pulled up the picture of my family and I all on Abbey Road. Allison laughed.

"Oh my goodness," she laughed. "You guys look just like you're on the Beatles' album cover. Your dad's in front, then your mom, then Wednesday, you, Melody, Harmony and Christian." I laughed.

"They put this thing on the cover of People magazine once," I laughed.

"Why?" she asked and laughed, looking at the picture.

"Just talking about the crazy royal family," I laughed.

#Willow's point of view

I went to Michael's house when I finished up at the school. I walked inside his house. "Hey," I called as I took my coat off and set it down.

"Hey," he said as he came down the stairs and ran up to kiss me hello.

"Well hello there," I laughed and kissed him again. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Hey, you've been acting a bit different lately. What's going on?"

"It's nothing," I told him. "Nothing's going on."

"You said 'it.' What's 'it'?" I pursed my lips to come up with a fib.

"'It' is nothing." He pushed me back to look at me.

"Willow, you're lying to me."

"No I'm not, Michael!"

"Yes, you _are_."

"Why can't you just believe me!?"

"What's going on with you Willow!?"

Then it just slipped out. "_I kissed Trent_!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooh nooo not good! But glad Sterling didn't kill Melody... And I'd love to see that Abbey Road picture XD REVIEW!***

(NOTE: Chances of me updating this week are _very_ low, and I probably won't update at all until Thursday or Friday. I'm on vacation and _very_ tired because I got home at 2 in the morning last night from a concert, went to bed at 2:30, and had to get up four hours later to catch a flight. Cut me some slack.)

Question: what do you imagine all the ninjas' casual clothes like?

REVIEW!


	647. Chapter 647 Nonononononono

(Sorry, short chapter. I got really tired. I'm going to bed.)

#Willow's point of view  
"You what?" I sat frozen.

"Okay, I- I- Trent just-"

"You kissed _him_ or he kissed _you_?"

"Well- it- it was- I don't know what happened, Michael."

"Probably because it didn't."

"Huh?"

"I feel like you're making this up, Willow."

"Why- why would I be making this up?"

"Do you _want_ to _break up_ with me?" I shook my head.

"Nonononono, I- never mind," I said.

"I'm not believing that that happened for one second. You're smart enough to know you could get fired for doing that."

#Ash's point of view

Allison and I were still sitting on the couch, and her mom called her, and she pulled her phone out and answered it. "Hey, Mom," she said. "...No, I'll be home in an hour or two." I laughed a little bit as she continued to talk to her mom. She looked at me funnily. I smiled at her. I put my lips over hers, and she was about to kiss me back, but she had to talk to her mom again. "Yeah, no, I-" I put my lips over hers again, and she was trying so hard not to laugh and quickly pushed me off. "I don't mind." I snapped at her ear, and she pushed me back and faintly laughed. "Stop!" she mouthed to me, trying not to laugh.

"Allison, where are you?" I heard her mom ask over the phone.

"I already told you I'm at the castle," she told her. I laughed as her mom continued to talk, and I put my hands on Allison's back, and she got tickled and jumped a little bit, trying so hard not to laugh. She looked at me and almost mouthed a laugh. "Stop it!" she mouthed. I laughed at her and put my lips over hers again, and she wrapped her one free arm around my neck.

"Allison!" I heard her mom yell over the other line. Allison shoved me off, and you could hear the smack when our lips separated.

"What?" she asked quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Mom," she said almost in a laugh. "...Alright, bye. I'll be home in a little while." Allison hung up and looked at me. I laughed. "I am going to get you back for that."

"I'm sure you are," I laughed. She laughed and pecked me on the lips.

"Maybe not today," she laughed and kissed me. "And maybe not tomorrow," she laughed and kissed me again. "Maybe not next week." She kissed me again. "Maybe not next month," she laughed and kissed me again. "But I'm gonna getcha." I laughed.

#Melody's point of view

I woke up and threw up. I looked at the time and saw it had just turned four. Four in the morning. I held my upset stomach and rested my back against the wall and slid to the floor and stared up at the ceiling. I sat on the bathroom floor, waiting to get sick again. I heard a soft knock on my open door, and I sickly looked over to see my mom. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," I said back sickly and looked away. "What're you doing up this early?"

"Because I remember how early I was up when I was pregnant with the three of you." I looked at her, and she sat down next to me. She laughed a little bit and looked away from me. "I remember I would wake up in the middle of the night and run to the bathroom and your father would wake up and I'd get sick and he'd come and sit with me all night long." I smiled a little bit. "Your dad is a sweet man," she said. I laughed a little bit.

"When he wants to be." My mom faintly laughed. She looked at me.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Being pregnant at sixteen and all." Her mouth froze when she was about to say something else, and she shut it for a second. "You know- I had just turned sixteen when I found out I was pregnant with you. It was scary for me. I- I didn't know what to tell your dad, and- I didn't know what to tell my parents." I thought about what that must've been like for my mom.

"I guess the only reason that dad went easy on me was because he was a teen parent too?"

"It's complicated," she told me.

"Why'd you do it, Mom?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Why'd I do what?"

"Why'd you and dad-?"

"Oh," she laughed and rubbed her eyes. "Because we were just being stupid," she laughed. She looked at me. "You know I didn't get pregnant until, like- the third time?" I laughed.

"Nice, Mom," I laughed. She laughed at herself.

"I know."

"Guess you had triplets just to make up for it." She laughed.

"Guess so." She looked at me. "Guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Guess you will. Night, Mom."

"Night, Melody." I waited until I had to get up and actually go to school, and it was strange now.

Walking around school just feels _bizarre_ now. I'm just paranoid. I keep wondering if anyone knows I'm pregnant or if there are rumors about it already, and it's making me nervous. I have to be careful with every move I make. One wrong step could result in the disappearance of the unborn nuisance. I continued to scowl at everything in the hallway until I finally came to the orchestra room and looked across the room and saw Allison practically making out with my brother, which thank god, they _don't_ do a _lot_. I rolled my eyes and set my stuff down, and the orchestra teacher came up to me as I was walking to get my bass. "Melody, we're playing Stairway to Heaven today. Could you please play the guitar today and play the solo?" I huffed under my breath.

"Yeah, sure." She gave me a smile and walked away. God I hate school. I looked back at Ash and rolled my eyes again. I needed to talk to him. I walked up to him and nearly ripped him off of Allison. He looked at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I just looked at him. "What?" I was trying pretty hard not to laugh at him.

"Nothing," I told him. "Hey, please-" I glanced around got a second and looked back to Ash. "Please say _nothing_ about-" I gave my stomach a slight glance.

"Oh, yeah... Don't worry. I won't. I gotcha covered."

"Thanks, Ash. Now you can finish making off with your girlfriend."

He snapped a funny look at me. "What?"

"Nothing," I laughed. Ash gave me one last funny look and walked off. The teacher came back up to me. I looked at her.

"On second thought, we're going to play 'Final Countdown'." My facial expression dropped. "Could you play the drums instead?" Kill me.

#Blake's point of view

Amy came up to me in band class. I looked up at her. "Hey, what-"

"What do you do when you like someone but you're not sure if they like you back and you don't want to make a fool out of yourself asking?" I just looked at her.

"Then don't ask." She seemed dazed.

"Ugh, why didn't _I_ think of that!?"

"Because you're Amy. You weren't built for thinking." She glared at me.

"Blake Flamy, you-"

"That's _Prince_ Blake Flamy to you." She scowled at me. I laughed. "You know it's true."

"Why doesn't the paparazzi have any interest in you, then?"

"Because I haven't had children yet." She laughed. "Well it's the _truth_."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"I have Scarlett, and I have- well- I have Rileigh, but- she kinda died before she was born..."

"Aaaww! Oh no! I'm sorry," she said. "I bet you were really upset when it happened."

"It was before I was born. Rileigh- Rileigh was supposed to be the first."

"Aw!" I looked up at Amy.

"Don't worry, it's fine. She's just not forgotten." Amy smiled.

"Alright, so back to _my_ situation." I laughed as Amy went on and on. She's not right in the head.

#Willow's point of view  
I was scared to talk to Michael again. I was afraid the conversation about Trent and I would come up again. I dismissed class, and Trent stayed behind. He came up to me at my desk, but I wouldn't look at him. "Face it, Ms. Smith. It happened. We kissed." I set my pen down.

"No, Trent. _You_ kissed _me_." I looked up at him.

"You kissed me back."

"I did _not_. That is the most incongruous thing I have _ever_ heard."

"Incongruous?"

"Listen, Trent. You go around telling people that, I will get you expelled before you get me fired." He leaned over my desk, and his face was almost in mine, and then it was. He kissed me.

"Oh, look at that. You reaaally weren't lying." I quickly looked to the door.

"Michael!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooohhh nnnoooooooooo nononononononononononono! Wonder if Melody's baby is a boy or a girl? Name suggestions? REVIEW!***

And I read back to chapter 211 when Sterling was still evil, and Lorry and Sterling had there first kiss and I was like aaaww :)

Question: if you had to go back to one chapter and read it over and over again, (you don't have to give me the chapter number just what happened in it), what chapter would it be?

REVIEW!


	648. Chapter 648 Let's Do This

(Sorry, short chapter. I have to go to bed :P

#Willow's point of view

"Michael!" I looked back to Trent. "I am having you _expelled_." I rushed to the door.

"No, Ms. Smith, I-" I shut the door behind me and ran up to Michael.

"Michael, please. I-" He turned around and looked at me.

"What?"

"Michael, can we _please_ talk about this later? I- I can explain it all tonight. Please, just- I'll see you at my house later. It's not what it looks like, Michael. It's really not," I told him. He looked at me.

"Fine. We'll talk tonight." With that, he left. Oh no.

#Lizzie's point of view

"Hey, why don't we do something later?" my mom asked me as we sat in the living room. I looked over at her.

"Like what?"

"I don't know something fun."

"Like _what_?"

"Ugh," my mom laughed. "You don't get knocked up at seventeen for nothing." I laughed.

"_I'm_ _sixteen_ and _I'm_ not pregnant." She laughed.

"Yeah, very true. Your dad wouldn't be happy with you if you were." I looked at my mom.

"How was your dad not upset with you?"

"Because I was married and he trusted me in making all the right decisions."

"Are you saying Dad doesn't trust me in making all the right decisions?" My mom laughed.

"No, your dad trusts you and he loves you," she told me. I smiled a little bit, and my brother walked in and sat next to me.

"What's this about getting knocked up at seventeen...?" My mom and I laughed.

"Nothing, Luke," she laughed. "Your sister just doesn't want to do anything tonight."

"Hey! I do too!"

"Wait- what's going on?" Luke asked. He looked at me. "Lizzie, have you been-"

"No, Luke! Stop it," I told him and gave him a nudge with my foot. He and my mom laughed. He looked at my mom.

"Why _did_ you decided to do that at seventeen?"

"Because I loved your dad and we were married and I wanted to have kids so I did."

"Just an I? No we as in 'your father _and_ I'?" Luke asked. I laughed.

"Oh, stop it Lucas Turner," my mom said and laughed.

"Do you ever wish you still had your maiden name?" I asked her.

"My last name became my middle name," she told me. "October Flamy Turner." My dad walked in and saw us all sitting in the living room.

"Hey... What's going on _here_?"

"Nothing, we were just talking about you," my mom told him. He looked at her and she laughed when I did. "I'm just _kidding_," she laughed.

"I know that," he laughed and kissed her. Luke and I laughed at both of them as my dad sat next to our mom. "What?"

"You two are _perfect_ for each other, yet I don't get how you ended _up_ with each other."

#Melody's point of view  
My dad let me skip school today to spend the day with Tristan. I have to say my dad's pretty cool. I showed up on his balcony, and I walked inside and he jumped up to greet me. "Hey," he greeted me and kissed me.

"Do your parents know?" He laughed.

"Nope."

"Do they even know we're still together?"

"After the guards came in here storming the castle to find you? I don't think so," he laughed. I shook my head at him. "What?"

"I hope you know my dad let me skip school today to come over here."

"You know, things might be different if you weren't pregnant." I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Your idea," I remarked. He shrugged and kissed me. I looked at him. "What're we gonna do today?"

"Put your sunglasses on, style your hair so it looks only one color, and run around an art museum." I laughed.

"What for?"

"Just to be goofy." I laughed and pulled a rubber band off my wrist and pulled my hair over and put my sunglasses on and laughed. "Going as a blonde today?"

"Do you want me to flip my hair back over?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. And I find it funny you have to wear sunglasses during the transition between the fall and winter." I laughed.

"Stop." He shrugged. "Gonna tell me how you're a vampire?" He shook his head.

"Nope." I punched him. "What?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you when the time's right."

"Which is when?"

"Whenever the time isn't wrong." I glared at him.

"Let's go." He laughed at me and we ran from his castle and around in the streets of East Ninjago. We ran in front of the museum. "Well this place looks boring," I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, but it'll be fun with you." I looked at him, and he laughed. "Come on." He pulled me inside the museum, and I almost laughed at all the ridiculous and unrealistic artwork around me.

"Did Picasso get reincarnated into John Lennon's body or something?" I laughed. Tristan started laughing.

"Maybe so, but John Lennon would've needed to be reincarnated too." I laughed. "Hey, come here. There's this one painting I wanna show you. It reminds me of you."

"Is it of a pregnant woman?" He glared at me. "What?"

"No, it is _not_ of a pregnant woman." I looked at him. "It's really cool and you'll love it."

"Alright, fine." He laughed and took my wrist and yanked me with him. I laughed. "What are you taking me to?" I laughed.

"Come here." He pulled me up to this painting, and I smiled and laughed when I saw it. Someone had painted a pair of converse, and they were colorful and painted in this weird style, and it looked like a leprechaun was swallowed by a unicorn and then the unicorn threw up all over the canvas. I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder, and he laughed at me.

"This really reminds you of me?"

"Yep," he laughed. I laughed and looked up at him and kissed him.

"Nice," I laughed and kissed him again. He looked at me.

"Hey, wanna go to the YMCA and set the swimming pool on fire?" I burst out laughing.

"You _know_ it," I laughed.

#Sterling's point of view

I was with Lorry in one of the castle's living rooms, and Wednesday was walking through. "Hey, Dad? Can I dye my hair navy blue?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"I don't care, but I don't see why you'd _want to_."

"I don't know," she snapped. I looked at her.

"If you're gonna have an attitude, then go somewhere else. All I wanted to know is why you wanted to dye your hair _blue_."

"Whatever, Dad." She left the room. Lorry laughed.

"What?"

"She's just like you."

"She's just like her _mother_."

#Ash's point of view  
"I've got this feeling something bizarre's gonna happen on the orchestra trip," Allison told me as she half lay and half sat with me on the couch.

"What do you think's gonna happen?" I worriedly asked her.

"I don't know," she said and snuggled up on me like it was no big deal.

"I'm worried now, Allison. That scares me a bit." She looked at me.

"It's fine, okay? There's no need to worry." She put her hand on my cheek. "Alright?"

"If you say so," I said. She laughed and kissed me and pulled off a minute later, looking at me funny. "What?"

"Your- your canine teeth are like-" I tried not to look nervous. "Really sharp, and they-" She put her thumb on the side of my upper lip and pushed it up a little to see my teeth, and I snapped away. "Why're you acting so nervous?"

"It- it's nothing," I lied.

"Why're you acting like that?" I stood up and walked over to the window. "Why're you acting so weird?"

"It's nothing, Allison," I told her.

"Ash, you're really starting to scare me. What's going on?" She stood up and walked over to me, and I had no clue what was wrong with me. I could barely look at Allison. I could smell her and it hurt. My fangs elongated, and I became _very_ nervous. I whipped around and looked at Allison.

"Leave," I told her. She looked at me funnily.

"Why would I leave?"

"Allison, _please_. I don't _want_ to _hurt_ you."

"Ash, what-?"

"_Please_, Allison!" She walked up closer to me, and my entire body was shaking. I had to resist the urge to bite her.

"Ash, what is the-" and I bit her.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooohh noooo! He bit her! He seriously _bit_ her! REVIEW!***

And to whoever is pretending to be Lorry, using Lorry Garmadon as your username, please know I don't find it amusing. It was funny the first review, but please. I don't appreciate it. I know that sounds a bit flipped, but it's _my_ character in _my_ story (Lorry's _name was_ given by Ember21). I tried PMing you to tell you, and you didn't respond. Whoever it is, please stop. I don't want people to think you're actually supposed to be Lorry forming Lorry's opinions and I don't want them to think you're me. Sorry, it's complicated, but I hope you can understand.

-YB

Question: if I was to write one last chapter on one of the couples from the last book, what couple would you want it to be? What would they be doing?

REVIEW!


	649. Chapter 649 Talk

(Changed my mind... Cap and Carter are identical... Black hair and dark blue eyes... Read on!)

#Sterling's point of view  
I heard someone in the castle scream, and Lorry and I looked at each other and I realized she had heard it too. I jumped up and ran to where I heard it, and I found Ash biting his girlfriend. Without thinking, I rushed over to Ash and shoved him off of her, and he was so incredibly shocked at himself. I looked at Allison, and I became stiff, and I couldn't take it. Ash tried to help Allison, but it was too strong for him. I took my hand off my mouth and yelled for October. "October!" I yelled through the castle the best I could while preventing myself from leaping at Allison.

#October's point of view  
Very rarely does Sterling ever call for my help, so I jumped up and rushed down the fastest I could, and I saw Allison holding her bleeding neck, and I saw Sterling and Ash trying to stay away, and I didn't even need to ask what happened. I rushed over to Allison. "Come on, I need you to come with me," I told her, and she listened and took my hand and I pulled her back to the infirmary. Sarah looked up and looked at me and then at Allison and then back at me.

"Oh no," she said.

"Oooh yes," I said. She looked at Allison.

"Come here, I'm gonna get you all cleaned up," she told her. Allison listened to her, and she had to lay down. I quietly talked to Sarah as she helped Allison. Allison was nearly unconscious.

"You don't think he took enough blood to...?" Sarah looked at me when I didn't finish my phrase.

"Oh- no. I don't think so." I felt a bit relieved. Nate walked in to see what was going on. He walked up next to me.

"What happened?" he asked me quietly.

"Ash bit her," I told him.

"He _did_?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"But Ash would never do anything like that," he said.

"I know," I told him. "I don't know what happened. Ash has never bit _anyone_ before." Ash opened the door, and his hands quickly flew to his mouth and he hit the wall trying to back up and resist the urge to bite her again.

#Allison's point of view

I was barely conscious, but I could somewhat hear what was going on. "Ash, just _stay_ over _there,_" I heard his aunt tell him. "Sarah, please clean all this up _quickly_." I felt my hand reach up to where Ash bit me, and surprisingly, I felt no scar.

"W-what just happened?" I felt myself ask.

"Allison, I-"

"Ash, _please_. For the sake of your _girlfriend_, just sit _still,_" his aunt spoke to him again. I tried opening my eyes, but I barely could. I looked over and could barely see Ash in the corner of the room. I felt a wet cloth on my neck, and I saw Sarah beside me, and I shut my eyes again. Pretty soon, I had just let myself fall asleep, and I felt I hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and my vision came into focus and I saw Ash looking down at me. Tears slipped down his cheeks, and he looked unhappy with himself.

"Allison, I am so so _so_ incredibly sorry," he whimpered. I looked up at him.

"W- what _happened_?" I tried to sit up, but Ash wouldn't let me.

"Don't sit up," he told me.

"What happened, Ash?"

"I bit you," he whimpered again. My hand reached back to where he bit me.

"I know, but- but _why_?"

"Because I- I'm a vampire..." He looked at me.

"You're- you're a- a- a _what_!?" He didn't know what to say to me. "Ash, why didn't you- you..." I began to feel lightheaded and I saw I had tried to sit up, and I had to lay back down.

"I'm sorry, Allison, I- I tried to _warn_ you," he said. He did. "I'm so sorry, I- I've _never_ done that before. I've never bit anyone, and I've never tried to... Allison I'm so sorry." I faintly laughed and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes.

"It's okay, Ash," I faintly laughed and put my hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, you're just- gonna feel really sick for a few days, and-"

"Ash." He looked at me. "It's _okay_." I faintly smiled at him to make him feel better. "Come here," I told him and sat up a little bit and let him hug me as he let me hug him. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him to tell him it was okay.

#Sterling's point of view

I got a call from the police station telling me Melody was there. I had to get in the car and drive down to the _East_ Ninjago police station, and I found Melody sitting there. I sighed. "Melody- how do you set a _swimming_ pool on fire?" She was trying so hard not to laugh. She shrugged.

"I don't know, but it sure was funny," she said.

"Were there people _in_ the pool?"

"I'm not _that_ mean, Dad." I glared at her. She smirked.

"Where's Tristan?"

"He already went home."

"He left you here?"

"They let him go and wouldn't let him stay." I looked at her. "It's the truth!"

"Alright. Get up. We're going home." She stood up, and she immediately stopped and held her stomach. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just- feeling a bit sick," she said.

"Come on. Don't worry. You'll be alright," I said and held my hand out to her. She took it, and I took my daughter back home.

#Willow's point of view

I half sat and half laid on the couch texting my brother. "My girlfriend won't text me back," he texted me. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just stop texting her," I told him.

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't vex her."

"?"

"Don't annoy her."

"Why are you so smart?" I was about to text him back, but Michael walked in. I jumped up.

"Michael! I-"

"Willow, is this gonna work out?"

"W-what?"

"Willow, is- is our relationship gonna work out or do you-"

"No, Michael! Quit _deeming_ like that!"

"You were kissing someone else other than me today, Willow! And from what I've heard it wasn't the first!"

"No, Michael! You don't understand! It was _him_!"

"You could have pulled off, Willow. You could have pulled away."

"He would've just continued trying to kiss me anyway!"

"I'll see you later, Willow. I just- I don't know if this is gonna work out," he said. With that, he left, and my phone buzzed. I looked over to it and saw my brother had texted me again.

"Some things in life just aren't fair."

#Eva's point of view

I could barely listen to my friends as I saw Collin walking around, his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, and he was talking to her, and she was trying not to laugh. It irritated me a little bit. She finally started laughing, and Collin started kissing up on her cheeks until she finally gave in and kissed him, and they disappeared. I glared up at the ceiling. "Still jealous?" my friend laughed. I looked at her.

"Shut up."

"I bet Collin's gonna marry Tiffany one day," my other friend declared just to tease me. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, you guys." They all laughed.

"Like I said, just get your cousin Ash to put in a few good words for you," one of my friends said as they walked away. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't talking to _Ash_ about _this_.

#Collin's point of view

"Hey, why weren't you texting me back last night?" I asked Tiffany.

"My parents took my phone away."

"What for?"

"I don't know," she said. "I got an F on an assignment." She looked at me. "What'd your dad look like when _he_ was seventeen?"

"Wanna see a picture?" I laughed. I pulled my phone out and found a picture of my dad when he had just come aboard the Bounty. Her hand went to her mouth as she began to laugh.

"He looks just like you!" she laughed. I looked at it.

"You really think so?"

"Yes!" she laughed. "Lemme see the picture again," she laughed, and I handed her my phone. She held it up next to my face and looked at it and then my phone. She laughed again. "You two look just like each other," she laughed.

"Oh, be quiet," I laughed and wrapped one arm around her waist and yanked her towards me and kissed her, and she kissed me back and began to laugh.

"Stop," she laughed. I looked at the time on my phone.

"We should probably be getting to class," I said and looked back at her. She laughed and kissed me.

"Bye," she laughed. I grabbed her wrist just as she walked off and pulled her back.

"See you later tonight?"

"Yep." She pecked me on the lips one last time and walked off. She and I both know how meeting my parents is going to go.

#Carter's point of view

Cap won't stop obsessing over this girl at school. I looked over at him. "Really? Just go ask her out." He looked at me like I was insane.

"Are ya cray-zeh? Or just plain _stupid_?" I glared at him. "I've never even talked to her for five _minutes_ before!"

"Yeah, well- you're about to make out with her for five minutes."

"What? _No_ I'm _not_," Cap denied. I laughed.

"Oh, yes you are." I walked up to the girl he was staring at, and she looked at me. "Hi, I'm Cap. I couldn't help but I notice you from across the hallway," I said. "What's your name?"

"Um- April, but-"

"That's okay, I already know who you are," I said and grabbed her and deeply kissed her.

#Cap's point of view

I am going to _get_ himnow_._

#Tyler's point of view

I saw Lisa again in the hallway, and I quickly rushed up to her. "Lisa, I don't know why you're not talking to me. Please please please talk to me." She looked at me. I can't blame her for being embarrassed after what her friends did to her. "What your friends did was unnecessary and mean, just- _please_, Lisa." She could barely look at me now. She just shook her head and walked away.

#Blake's point of view

"Hey, do we have a math test today?" my friend asked me as we walked down the hall.

"I don't know. _Do_ we?"

"I don't know, but I know that if we do, I'll be screwed." I laughed.

"Yeah, probably."

"Bye," he said as he walked into his classroom.

"Later." I continued walking through the hallway, and Amy came rushing up to me. She was crazy jumpy and excited. "What's the matter with you? Your grass extra green this morning or something?"

"No, my grass-! Wait- what?"

"Nothing," I said. "Continue gibbering on."

"Guess what guess what guess what!?"

"What?"

"He asked me out!" she squealed.

"Who did?"

"The guy I have been mooning over since I got here!"

"Really? He did?" I had a strange feeling I had never had before.

"Yep!" The bell rang. "Oh, shoot. Talk to you when class is over!" She ran off, and I was still for a second, and I turned around and watched Amy run off. I turned back, everyone in the hallway moving around me. Do I...? No. I couldn't. I started walking. Then I stopped._ I actually like Amy_.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooh! I see jealousy and/or a love triangle coming up... And just omg Blake has a crush! REVIEW!***

(Just so you know, every time I ask a question, I'm asking about both books unless I say otherwise...)

Question: if this was a movie, what scene do you see having a lot of bloopers? What character do you think just couldn't keep it together on set?

REVIEW!


	650. Chapter 650 That Night

#Blake's point of view  
I couldn't believe it. I actually like Amy. I really like her. I _really_ like her. I _really like_ her. I shook my thoughts out of my mind and continued walking down the hallway. There was no way. I couldn't. I just couldn't like Amy!

#Cap's point of view

Carter was pretending to be _me_. Now he's making out with April. My fist tightened. "_Carter_!" I roared to myself through clenched teeth. I don't know if Carter's trying to _help_ me or make me look like the _idiot I am_. The bell rang, and the only thing Carter had to say to her had to be 'bye,' and April looked like she might faint. Carter spun around as he walked down the hallway and gave me a look that said 'and that's how you do it.' I shook my head at him and went to my own class.

#Carter's point of view

Ha. She was a good kisser. I should pretend to be Cap _more often_. Cap is soooo going to beat me up later, though... I laughed at the fact. This is _great_.

#Collin's point of view

Tiffany hadn't been let out of class yet, and I was already packed up and ready to _leave_. The door to her class finally opened, and the students came pouring out. Tiffany came out and saw me. "Hey," she laughed and kissed me.

"Hey," I said in a laugh she had put in my mouth and kissed her again. "You ready to meet my parents?" I asked as as walked.

"You've never even met _my_ parents before," she laughed.

"We should probably _not_ get _on_ that." Tiffany laughed.

"And why is _that_?"

"Because we all know something's _gonna_ go _wrong_." She laughed.

"Hold on, I need to get my bag out of my locker," she said in a leftover laugh. She stopped at her locker and got her bag out and shut it and we kept walking.

"So- why'd you get let out of biology so late?"

"Had to finish up some dumb experiment." I laughed at the tone in her voice.

"Letting you meet my parents is going to be an experiment," I laughed. She laughed and looked at me and pecked me on the lips twice before she actually kissed me. She got in the car next to me, and I drove home, prepared for whatever was about to happen. I walked through the doors and threw my keys on the counter, Tiffany behind me. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I called throughout the house. "And _my girlfriend's with me_!" My mom came down the stairs.

"Sorry, your father's being a-"

"Oh, stop it, Terra," my dad said from over the banister. I laughed.

"Guys, stop it. This is Tiffany. Tiffany, sadly, these are my parents." She was trying not to laugh.

"Sadly? What do you mean '_sadly_?'" my dad asked. I laughed.

"You wanna settle this?"

"_Yeah_, let's _settle this_."

"You wanna settle this!?"

"Come at me, bro!"

"Oh god..." I heard my mom say.

"Oh god? What-" Tiffany began, but she didn't seem to know how t finish.

"Hold on." My mom got our guitars as my dad and I glared at each other, and I sat down across from him on the opposite stairwell.

"Tiffany, this is about to get ugly," I told her without looking at her. My eyes were still on my dad.

"The only thing that's about to get ugly is your playing," my dad said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You take that back!"

"Never!" We broke out into "Going Mobile" just as it began to heavily snow outside. I could barely hear my mom talking to Tiffany.

"You might get snowed in..." Oooh great.

#Crissy's point of view

I went out with some friends later that night just to run around town and be goofy. We passed the windows of shops and laughed at all the ridiculous clothing on the mannequins. Sometimes we stood like we were waiting in line for something or we'd walk and whoever could point out the funniest or most bizarre person would win. As we were walking and laughing, snow falling to the ground, my friend Adrian began to talk and ask me questions. "So, who's that guy you keep sittin' on the same bench with?" she asked and gave me a slight nudge. I looked at her.

"Oh, knock it off," I told her. Lani started to laugh. I looked at her.

"What're _you_ laughing at?"

"All of us saw you two makin' out on the bench yesterday," she declared.

"Our lips haven't even come in contact with each others _cheeks_!" My three best friends laughed. "_What_? It's the _truth_!"

"_Sure_ it is," Amelia laughed. Lani stopped to look down at her phone. Everyone else in the group stopped and everyone but me looked at her phone and began snickering.

"What's going on you guys? Why're you laughing?" None of my friends said anything to me, and they all laughed and scurried away. "Guys!" They had all disappeared into the dark before I could try and find any of them. I felt I hand on my shoulder, and I screeched and whipped around and slapped the person behind me across the face.

"Aawwwhh... Ow... What was _that_ for?" I began to faintly laugh when I realized it was only Devin as he held his cheek.

"Oh my goodness," I said in a sympathetic laugh. "I'm so _sorry_, you _scared_ me!" I laughed. He looked at me.

"No, it's fine. I'm okay," he laughed. I laughed at myself.

"Did my friends ask you to come out here?" He looked back at me.

"Maybe...?" I laughed.

"Sounds like something my friends would do." I started walking with him.

"Said you like me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he laughed. I looked at him.

"You sure that was nothing?" He laughed and stopped and looked at me.

"_Pretty_ sure it was nothing." I laughed.

"Not a hundred percent?"

"You're a pesky one, aren't you?" I laughed.

"Only when I need to be," I told him. He faintly smiled at me. Then something seemed to change. Maybe it was the direction the wind blew or the look that was in his eyes, but I knew I was leaning into him and he was leaning into me, and we almost seemed to become one person. His lips felt warm against mine as it snowed around us and over the streets, and as soon as I realized what was going on, which took a minute, I quickly pulled off and looked at him.

"Um- did I- did I do something...?" he asked me.

"I- I just-" I took off.

"_Crissy_!" he called after me, but I couldn't turn around and face him or glance at him as I ran.

#Ash's point of view

Allison told her parents she was just going to spend the night at the castle, and they didn't mind. They didn't really care. Allison had fallen asleep on the couch, and I laughed and walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. "Come on, I'm taking you to bed," I laughed.

"Why?" she tiredly asked as I carried her down the hallway.

"So you can sleep in a _bed_," I responded and laughed.

"Bleh." She buried her head in my chest, and I smiled at her. I carried her down to the room she always stays in when she's over here, and I set her down in bed and took her flats off and pulled the covers up to her shoulders and pushed her hair out of her face, and she looked at me, her hand on the back of my neck.

"You feeling okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry I bit you," I apologized again.

"Ash, quit working yourself up about it. It's fine." I faintly smiled at her.

"Alright. I should probably be getting to bed."

"Why don't you just stay in here?" she asked me.

"Because my father would kill me, and- how about this? I'll come in here tomorrow morning an hour before we have to get up and go to school."

"Two hours," she said. I laughed.

"Fine." She laughed and we kissed and I went to my own bed. Allison would probably be out of school tomorrow feeling sick though. When you get bitten by a vampire, and then you don't get turned into one, you feel pretty sick for a few days afterwards. I normally sleep with my headphones in my ears, listening to music, but I woke up when my alarm came through. I sat up and took my earbuds out and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. I looked at the time on my phone. 5:00. I got out of bed in my sweatpants and t-shirt and quietly walked down to Allison's room and discreetly opened the door and shut it and walked over and climbed in bed next to her.

"Hey," she laughed tiredly. "You actually came."

"Of course I came," I laughed as she snuggled up to me, and I held her close in comfort. My arm was over her and her back was tucked into my chest. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you had to get up at five in the morning," she laughed. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's worth it," I told her. She laughed and turned her head and my lips parted just barely enough for her to kiss me, and I kissed her back. She giggled with her lips up against mine and turned herself so we were facing each other and pulled her lips off of mine.

"What if we get snowed in tomorrow?" she asked me.

"What're the chances of that?"

"I don't know, but it looks like it's snowing pretty hard right now." I glanced over at the window.

"It is, isn't it?" She laughed at me, and I looked back to her. "What?"

"Nothing," she laughed. I smiled at her. "What was your parents' relationship like when they were teenagers?"

"They've always been teenagers," I laughed. "They still are." Allison laughed. "Their relationship was a lot like _this_ one."

"How so?"

"Well- they were always with each other, and- well, we're not getting ourselves into things we're not _supposed_ to..." I said. Allison laughed.

"I'm getting the idea that your parents were pretty feisty..." Allison said and laughed.

"Are you _kidding_?" I laughed. "Look up their names on google images and 95% of the pictures you're gonna find are ones of them kissing each other." Allison laughed. "I mean- the thing about my parents' relationship is that- it's just a relationship that so many people _envy_," I said.

"Isn't there a _lot_ of history behind it, though?"

"Yeah," I said. "My dad- well- you see, he and my aunt are twins, and she's the silver ninja, and he's gold. Well- he was supposed to be destined to take over the world and then destroy it, and his sister, my aunt, was supposed to stop him." Allison wrapped her arms around my neck, already intrigued in the story. "And-"

"Wait," she interrupted. "Let me get this straight: your dad used to be _evil_?"

"_Full blown_." Allison laughed. "Everyone still knows it, too. It's already in history books."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "And so, he grew older due to tomorrow tea so he wad thirteen, and he tried to kill his sister, and succeeded." Allison's jaw dropped.

"Is that why she...?"

"Has wings?" I nodded. "So she came back as an angel, and the two of them went back to normal age. Only a few years later, though, they grew older again due to some malfunction in the golden watch. My grandparents put them both in middle school, and they were both already nearly fourteen. My dad started- well, he was getting himself into things he shouldn't have. He got himself arrested, and not too long after, a girl named Amber, two years older than him, came and broke him out."

"Oh, she's Wednesday's mom, right...?"

"Yeah, she is." Before I could start again, Allison asked me something else.

"Is it strange?" she asked me.

"What?"

"Thinking that your dad was ever like that," she said. "Just to talk about it?"

"Well- yeah, it is," I said.

"Is it strange to think that your dad had a baby with someone else before your mom?" I thought about it for a second.

"Only when you really think about it. I kinda just tend to forget. Now, if someone told me my dad loved another woman before my mom, that'd be like breaking the law of physics." Allison laughed. "So, anyway, he went around the world and eventually ended up on FBIs top ten," I continued. Allison continued to listen and I continued to talk, and I got up to the point that my my dad finally said his final words and everything my parents had gone through together after that.

"Wow," she said and laughed. "There seriously is a lot of history between those two." I laughed.

"Oh gees, I know," I laughed and tucked Allison's hair behind her ear before resting my hand on her cheek. She closed the gap between the both of us, and my lips melted into hers. And trust me, we are _not_ getting ourselves into _anything_ stupid. When I woke up, I saw what time it was and I jumped to a sitting position, waking Allison up. "Oh gees we are _so_ late for-"

"Ash," she laughed. I stopped and looked down at her. "We got snowed in."

"Oh," I laughed and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. Allison sat up next to me and looked out the window at the silvery white snow.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she laughed. I looked at her.

"How're you not feeling sick?" She looked at me.

"I am, but I'll get over it." I laughed and our lips parted and then closed on each others. Allison looked at me. "Let's go out in the snow."

"Won't you be cold?" She laughed at my question. "What?"

"Maybe, but I'll have you to keep me warm." I laughed at her and took her hand.

"Let's go."

#Melody's point of view

I woke up and immediately felt replenished and wide awake like I had slept for centuries. I looked out my window and saw the blanket of snow on the ground, and I knew we had been snowed in. I smiled and ran up to my parents' room and quietly peeked in to see if either of them was still in bed, but they were both still asleep. I laughed and ran back down the hallway and back to my room and ran and leapt from my balcony and soared into the chilly air. I almost wanted to take my time flying through the snow falling perpendicular to me, but I knew I would never get to East Ninjago in time. For all Tristan's parents know, I went back to West Ninjago, we broke up, and they don't know their son's a father. I landed on his balcony and discreetly opened the doors and quietly shut them and snuck over to him as he still lay asleep. I laughed silently to myself. "Tristan!" I yelled in a whisper. He didn't respond. "Tristan!" When he didn't respond, I laughed and leaned into him and kissed him, and I knew he was awake as soon as he kissed me back. I laughed down at him. "Morning, _sleeping beauty_," I laughed. He just looked at me and then jumped up to a sitting position, and I jumped back and he grabbed me and yanked me over with such a force that we both tumbled off to the floor as I squealed. We were both on the floor laughing, and the covers on the bed had been dragged with us and were over our heads. "What was _that_ for?" I laughed. "I was trying to wake you up and you wrestled me to the ground!" I laughed.

"Sorry, but-"

"Tristan?" Tristan's mom called through his door. I lay frozen in case she might open it. "Are you alright? What was that thud?"

"Nothing, Mom. Just fell outta bed!" he told her. I quietly laughed as his mom walked back down the hall. My laugh got louder when I knew she was gone and I laid on my back and pulled the covers off of my head and looked up at the ceiling.

"When're you gonna tell your parents your a _father_?" I asked him. He put his hand on my stomach, and I snuggled up next to him.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm seventeen. So maybe when the baby's born." I laughed and looked at him and kissed him. I looked at him. "Hey, Melody?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you." I was frozen. "Melody? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-" I put my hands over my face. "This is so messed up," my muffled voice said through my hands.

"Melody, this couldn't _get_ anymore _messed up_," he said. "You're _pregnant_."

"I know, and I wish I _wasn't_."

"Melody, I've never seen you like this. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just- I gotta go."

#Willow's point of view

Even though it was snowing outside, I still had to hold class. I dismissed class, and I made Trent leave before he could say anything to me. I felt like crying. I know my relationship with Michael is over. The door to the room opened, but I didn't look up. I didn't need to ask who it was. "Trent, I-"

"Not Trent." I quickly looked up.

"Michael? What-"

"We need to talk." Like I said: _over_.

"Michael, _please_. I had nothing to do with the kiss," I told him. I stood up.

"I know, Willow. I thought about it last night. You would never do anything like that."

"Then- why did you get so aberrant?" I asked him.

"Because I-" He stopped. "Nothing. It's nothing." He didn't look at me.

"It must be _something_, Michael," I said. He shook his head.

"It's not. Forget I said anything."

"Michael!"

"It's nothing, Willow! Really it's not!"

"It has to be something or else you wouldn't have said it! Michael, what-!?"

"The night you told me you and Trent kissed was the same night I wanted to ask you to marry me!" I froze. Neither of us realized what he said.

"W-what?" I took a step towards him. "W-what did you just say...?" He looked like he hadn't a clue what to say next.

"I- I want you to marry me, Willow," he repeated.

"Oh- oh my god..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooooooohhhhh myyyyyyyyy gooooooodddddddddd...! Omgomgomgomgomghdnriwnamcpeqllfoebamxmslapqornxnzw a! REVIEW!***

And lol I've read back in the previous book and it's soooooo strange to read now... It's like looking back on everything in retrospect... So bizarre.

Question: (in book 2) do you see any of the kids' relationships that resemble their parents' relationship from the last book? How so?

REVIEW!


	651. Chapter 651 Relations

#Willow's point of view  
"What?" I laughed with tears in my eyes.

"Willow, will you marry me?" I wiped my hands over my cheeks as I laughed, my hand over my mouth as I tried to contain myself. I couldn't even look at him. My cheeks hurt and the fire in them only made it worse, and the tears slowly falling from my eyes weren't helping. "Willow?" I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes again and threw my arms around him and laughed. Michael tightly held me, one arm around my waist and the other around my back, and I pulled my head back a little put just to push my face into his and kiss him. "So that's a definite yes?" he laughed with his forehead pressed against mine. I nodded and laughed and kissed him again and could only hug him tighter.

#Trent's point of view  
I came back to talk to Ms. Smith, but I was stopped when I saw the diamond ring getting slipped on to her finger. I swallowed hard and could only run away with tears forming in my eyes and falling down my cheeks.

#Collin's point of view  
Tiffany got snowed in at our house, so she had to spend the night in one of the guest rooms of the house. I slept with my wings spread out across my bed and falling over the side. I rarely use my wings. I forget I have them and the fact I'm half angel. My sister, Willow, however, has one of the _biggest_ wingspans I have _ever_ seen. It's almost bigger than my mom's, which stands at a whopping thirty feet while mine is only seventeen. Willow's wingspan is thirty _two_ feet. I woke up, my wings still spread out at my sides. I pushed myself up on one arm and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and looked out the window to the cloudy, grey sky, the snow glistening beneath. I sighed and go out of bed and pulled my shirt on over my head and continued to look out the window. I heard a soft knock on the door as it opened, and I turned around to see it was Tiffany as she quietly shut the door back behind her. "Hey," she said and rushed up to me and pecked me on the lips. "Good morning," she laughed with a smile and pecked me on the lips again.

"Well good morning to you too," I laughed and pecked her on the lips before I kissed her a bit deeper. She giggled and pulled her lips away from mine and rested her head on my shoulder. "How was spending the night over _here_?" Tiffany laughed.

"It was fine," she laughed. I looked at her and kissed her again. I felt her hand on my back, and she quickly pulled off. I looked at her.

"What?" She took her hand off and looked at where it was.

"Is- is there something on your _back_?" She felt where my wings sit.

"No, I don't know what your feeling," I lied. I don't tell people I have wings because I don't like people to know.

"Why is there a black feather sticking out of the bottom of your shirt...?" Better lie quick.

"Oh, I-" She lifted up the back of my shirt.

"You _what_?" I sighed.

"Tiffany, this is gonna be hard for you to believe, but- I'm half _angel_," I told her.

"_How_? And why are your wings _black_?"

"They're black because I accidentally spilled dye on them (don't ask how or why) and I like them better black than I did white and my mom is an angel and my dad isn't, so... Yeah." She looked at me and laughed a little bit.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I don't like people to know," I told her.

"Why?" she laughed.

"I don't know, I just- don't. There just- aren't a lot of them: half angels or angels on Earth." She laughed. "What?"

"Nothing," she laughed. "Didn't you say your parents used to be ninjas?"

"Yeah. They had different elements they controlled. My mom was water and my dad was earth."

"And you were...?"

"They thought I was miracles, but it turns out, it was magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah, the elements got more and more complicated over the years," I laughed.

"Let me see a magic trick," she laughed. I looked at her.

"It's _magic_, but it's not a _trick_." She looked at me funnily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll show you," I laughed. I looked over at the deck of cards sitting next to my bed. I picked them up and shuffled them. I handed them to her. "Take a look at them. No tricks," I told her. I took them back after she had looked through them. I walked out to the porch. "Watch this." I threw the cards into the fan, and expecting them to go everywhere, Tiffany jumped back, but the cards had disappeared and a dove flew away from the fan.

"What...?" I laughed.

"I told you it was magic," I laughed.

"That's _crazy_."

#Ash's point of view

Allison dragged me out into the snow with her, and I could only laugh at her. She stayed close to me under my arm. I sat next to her by the edge of the frozen lake, and her head rested against my shoulder. "Do you think the fish are still down there swimming around?" Allison asked and tilted her head. I laughed.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe." Allison laughed.

"Do you think fish get cold?" She snuggled up on me as she asked.

"I think they can get cold just as easy as they can get hot."

"Get hot?"

"Get _fried_." Allison laughed and tugged in my lips with hers with a smile and shoved me over into the snow. I laughed and she laid down next to me and kissed me. Both of us were trying not to laugh, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her over so she was on top of me. She laughed and pulled her lips off of mine.

"Gees, I have a crazy boyfriend," she laughed. I laughed and pecked her on the lips, and she rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her hair and gazed up at the grey sky. Allison cuddled up on me and wrapped her arms around my neck, and I kissed her forehead before she kissed me on the lips. She rested her head back on my shoulder. I looked up at the sky for a minute, and then just a few words I thought I would never say slipped over my tongue and out of my mouth.

"I love you, Allison." It was quiet for a second, giving me time to realize I said it. Allison looked at me, and I looked at her. She faintly smiled at me.

"I love you too," she laughed. I smiled, and she covered my lower lip with her lips, and I kissed her back. Glad that slipped.

#Melody's point of view

I sat in the bathroom, waiting to rid the contents of my stomach. I felt nauseas, and I could only hold my stomach tighter and tighter, hoping and wishing it would only get better. I heard a soft knock on my open bathroom door, but I didn't look up to see who it was. My dad sat next to me up against the wall. "You don't have school today. Why aren't you with Tristan?" my dad asked me. I looked down.

"I was," I muttered.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"He told me he loves me, but I didn't know what to say back."

"How come? Do you not love him?"

"I don't know anymore, Dad," I squeaked.

"Hey, come here." I let my dad hug me, and I cried into his shoulder as he stroked my hair. "It's okay, Melody," he told me. "You've only been with him two months."

"But I'm pregnant, Dad," I cried.

"I know, Melody. I know. There's nothing we can do to change that," he said.

"I'd just feel too cruel to abort it," I cried. "I could never bring myself to do something that mean!"

"Melody, stop talking like that. Just _stop_," my dad told me. "I don't like hearing you talk about stuff like that."

"I'm sorry, Dad," I cried. "I'm sorry I went off with someone I shouldn't be with, and I- I-"

"Melody, stop. I see where this is going. It's _okay_," he told me he told me with his lips practically pressed on the top of my head before he kissed it. He looked at me. "Oh gees," he laughed and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Now you have makeup running down your cheeks," he faintly laughed and looked down to where I was crying into his shoulder. "And all over my shirt." I laughed a little bit, and my dad smiled and me and hugged me again.

"I love you, Dad," I whimpered and continued to cry.

"I love you too, Melody." I nestled my head deeper into his shoulder.

"I couldn't ask for a better dad," I cried. "No matter what I do, I- no matter how many times I screw up, you're- you're always there for me," I whimpered.

"Because no matter how many times you screw up, you're still gonna be my baby girl," my dad told me. I really couldn't ask for a better dad.

#Charlotte's point of view

I woke up with a cold nose, and I looked around the room as I still lay in bed, keeping myself covered and shielded from the chilly air with the covers on my bed. My mom walked into the room. "Mom, why is it so _cold_ in here?"

"Because what's better? Being super hot and sweaty or being cold and being able to keep yourself warm?" she asked me. I laughed and jumped out of bed. "Ready to go out in the snow?" she asked me.

"We got snowed in?"

"You bet," she laughed.

"Then _yeah_ I wanna go out in the snow!"

"Ah, not in your pajamas," my dad teased as he walked by. I looked at my mom.

"Ellie nearly freeze to death in her pajamas out there?"

"Yeah." My mom and I laughed.

"My turn!" I laughed and ran down the hallway and down the stairs and out into the front yard, and I screamed when I realized how cold it was. I quickly rushed back inside, and my dad laughed at me.

"Told you not to go out in your pajamas."

"They're sweatpants! They're supposed to keep you warm!" My dad laughed at me.

"Go change," he laughed. I ran back to my room and ran to my dresser, but I stopped when I saw the picture of Ivy and I sitting there. Ivy was my best friend. Ivy was my sister...

#Blake's point of view

I couldn't stop thinking about Amy now. I still laid in bed half asleep, and my mom softly knocked on the door as she opened it. "Blake, you need to get up," she cooed. I pulled my pillow over my head and groaned at the sun. I maybe the son of the ninja of fire, but even I, Blake Flamy, growl at the sun. "Come on, Blake. Get up," my mom laughed and ripped my pillow off of my head. I growled at her and yanked the covers above my head. "Oh, come on, Blake." She pulled the covers back down, and I turned over to my back and looked up at her.

"Why can't I just sleep longer? Wait- don't I have school today!?"

"You got snowed in," my mom laughed. Hope left my body and was replaced by anxiousness. "What's _that_ look for? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Mom," I lied and pulled the covers back over my head. She pulled them back down, but I didn't look at her.

"Is it a girl?"

"_Mom_!"

"What?" I looked at her.

"It _is_ a girl." My mom looked at me.

"Then tell her you like her."

"But- Mom, she- you don't understand..."

"What is there not to understand?" she asked. "Is it because you don't actually know her?" I shook my head.

"She has a boyfriend..." My mom sighed.

"I'm sorry, Blake, I- I don't know what to tell you," she said and pushed my hair out of my forehead. "And I can tell you're upset because you're hair is actually someone _controlled_." She dragged a little laugh out of me through my sulkiness. I looked at her. "What's her name?"

"_Mom_!"

"What?" she laughed. I didn't respond to her. "Alright. Blake, you're _sixteen_. You're a sophomore in high school. Even if she _was_ your girlfriend-"

"Mom!"

"What? I can't keep talking to you if you keep interrupting me," she laughed. "Listen. It's not like you'd end up marrying her."

"I just wanna be with her, Mom..."

#Sterling's point of view

Lorry walked into our room and found me sitting on the bed and looking out the window, letting thoughts slip through my mind, past it and around it. "Hey," she said as she sat next to me. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and looked down to tell her it was nothing, but that was a lie. "Sterling, I know you too well to know that whatever you're feeling is nothing."

"I'm just worried about our kids, Lorry," I told her without looking it her. She ran her fingers through my hair, looking at me though I still wasn't looking at her.

"What're you worried about?" she asked me.

"Ash- I'm just- I'm afraid something's gonna go wrong with him and his girlfriend, and Harmony's in prison, and-"

"Sterling, there's nothing to worry about. Ash is doing great in school, Christian's got a girlfriend, Melody-"

"_Pregnant_." Lorry sighed.

"Sterling," Lorry began. I turned my head and looked at her. "You need to stop worrying about them. They'll be _fine_."

"What about Wednesday?"

"What about her?"

"You haven't noticed how attitudinal she's been lately?" She shook her head.

"Not really." I sighed and looked back to the window. Lorry draped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I rested my head against hers. "Hard to believe we almost got divorced a few years ago," she said. I laughed.

"I know," I laughed. "I'm so happy we didn't." Lorry and I looked at each other, and I kissed her and Lorry pulled off and kept her forehead rested against mine, scuffing up my hair with her fingers.

"I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else," she told me. I looked into her eyes for a second. "I love you."

"I love you too."

#Cap's point of view

Time to declare war. Time to declare war on my stupid identical twin brother for making out with my future girlfriend. I sat perched up in a tree, sitting so still that I didn't disturb the snow on any of the branches. I could see Carter hiding behind the banister on the front porch, looking around for me to make sure the path was clear. He slowly stood up, staying cautious of his surroundings as I bounced a ball of snow up and down in my hand. He began walking down the pathway. "Thaaat's it," I whispered quietly to myself. "Walk down the pathway." He continued to look around as he walked, and as soon as he looked over his shoulder, I dropped down out of the tree and threw the snowball straight at him. He quickly looked back to me.

"THIS IS WAR!" he screamed and picked up snow and threw it across my face.

"You kissed my GIRLFRIEND!" I yelled and threw the snow back at him as I climbed back up into the tree.

"You WISH SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" he screamed and threw a huge block of snow at me. I perched myself back on the limb, and he bounced more snow up and down in his hand. He ran over, ready to throw it at me, and I jumped out of the tree and tackled him.

"SURRENDER!" I screamed.

"NEVER!" Carter kicked me off of him and ran back to the house and climbed onto the roof and scooped up snow and threw it at me, but I caught it before it crumbled out of my hand.

"Ha HA _HA_!" He threw more snow at me, and it hit me in the face. I packed more snow into my hand, and I chucked it as hard as I could at Carter, and it hit him, he lost his balance, and he tumbled off the roof. "Carter!" I rushed over to him. He motioned for me to come close with one finger.

"I'm _dying_!" he croaked.

"_No you're_ _not_," I said.

"I'm horribly _wounded,_" he said.

"No, you're _not_."

"I'm dying, DANG IT!"

"Okay, fine! You're dying!" I said and chucked more snow at his face. "Now get UP!"

#Melody's point of view

I went back to Tristan later that night when it was dark out, and I opened his balcony doors and shut them quietly. I walked over to his bed and climbed in next to him, and he woke up and looked at me. "Hey," he said as I laid down. He pulled me in close to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Hey, I- I'm sorry I fled earlier," I apologized. "I just- wasn't prepared for that."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," he told me. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders. It was so cold in his room. He leaned into me and kissed me, and I kissed him back and moved my hand up to the back of his hand and ruffled his hair. I pulled him over so he was on top of me and pulled my lips off of his and looked up into his amber eyes.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." I kissed him again, and when I woke up in the morning, I was still with him. His arm rested over me and my back comfortably in his chest. I put my hand over his, and he woke up. I looked at him and remembered what I should've asked him last night. "Hey," he greeted me good morning and kissed me.

"Hey," I said back and kissed him. "I forgot to ask you something last night."

"What's that?"

"How-" I figured why was probably the better question. "Why're you a vampire?"

"I- well- the Nightmare Queen's my aunt..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg that better be a sick joke... And lol to the twins... And omg Willow's engaged! REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite moment(s?) that your favorite couple's had?

REVIEW!


	652. Chapter 652 You Got Me

(Caught a typo a few chapters back... I meant black _hair_ for Cap and Carter... Oops...)

#Melody's point of view

I could _not_ believe it. "You _what_!?" I jumped up, and he sat up. "I- I can't _believe_ you! Wait- doesn't- doesn't that mean that- that- Amber's your _cousin_!?"

"Okay, Melody, _no_."

"Doesn't that mean that Wednesday's your- your _second_ cousin!?"

"Okay, if you makes you _feel_ any better, she's my _great_ aunt."

"How is that supposed to make me feel _any_ better!?"

"Okay, alright, fine. I'm sorry, I scared you a little bit."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"She was just a family friend, almost like a sister to my grandmother, and I disrespected her just like your dad did, and she turned me into _this_." I just stared at him for a second. "What?"

"What do you mean what!?"

"I mean why are you looking at me like that!?"

"You just told me you were related to the _Nightmare Queen_!"

"Okay, I'm _sorry_!"

"You should be! Or else you would've actually been _related_ to my _sister_!"

"Well, either way, I still wouldn't be related to you at all."

"Ugh, Tristan!"

"What? It's the truth, Melody! What else do you want me to say!?"

"I- I don't _know_ anymore, Tristan! I-" I stopped and sighed. "I just don't _know_."

"Come here, Melody." I shook my head.

"No, just- I need to be alone for a little while, I- I'll see you later." I flew back to West Ninjago and landed on my balcony and walked into my room and just sat on my bed. I sat for a second and just thought about _everything_. I laid down perpendicular to the direction of my bed so I could reach under it. I reached under and pulled out my flute case and sat up and set it in my lap. I looked at it for a second and then opened it. I picked the silver flute up for a moment and moved it back and forth in the light. I haven't played it in _forever_.

#Collin's point of view

Tiffany had to spend the night at our house again. The streets were still frozen and we still couldn't go to school. Already prepared for embarrassment from my parents. They showed her a video of me and a bunch of my friends when we were eleven singing a cappella for Moves Like Jagger for some event we were doing. Tiffany was laughing hysterically the entire time. In the morning, I woke up and joined my mom and dad in the living room. "You guys gonna embarrass me even further today?" I asked, irritated, as I sat down.

"We'll see." I glared at my dad, and Tiffany walked in and stopped and looked at both of us and the tired look on my mom's face.

"Do I need to go get your guitars?" she laughed.

"Nope," I said, still glaring at my dad. My mom laughed at both of us. Tiffany came up behind the couch and hung over me so I could see her face. I looked up into her brown eyes. I laughed at her. Her hair was tied back and hung behind her shoulder. "Hey," I laughed.

"Good morning," she laughed and kissed me and pecked me on the lips twice before she sat down next to me.

"You're disgusting," my dad told me.

"Bet I remind you of you, then," I said. He looked at Tiffany.

"You know, he told me about this contest he's having with his friends," my dad began.

"_Dad!_" I started to stop him. My dad looked at me.

"Quiet, Collin. I'm talking to your girlfriend." He looked back at Tiffany who had a curious look on her face.

"Dad, don't-"

"Quiet, Collin." My mom started laughing silently and just shook her head. My dad looked back to Tiffany again. "So they're having a contest to see who can get their girlfriend-"

"Okay, Dad. That's enough," I said. Tiffany looked at me.

"He's not being _serious_, is he?" I gave my dad the wide eye. My dad was trying not to laugh. I looked at Tiffany.

"_No_."

"Well, actually," my dad started again. He just loves to embarrass me. I looked at him.

"Stop." I looked back to Tiffany. "Tiffany, why don't you go back to your room? I'll be there in a second." Tiffany gave a funny look and got up. Once she was gone, I looked back to my dad. "Really, Dad?"

"You had the right to remain silent. Whatever you say will be used against you."

"Not funny," I said. My mom laughed. "What?"

"You two are ridiculous," she said. I rolled my eyes and stood up and began walking down the hallway.

"Where're _you_ going?" my dad asked.

"I don't know," I said with sarcasm. "Probably to work on the _contest?_"

#Cole's point of view

"_Not funny_!" I called after him. Collin didn't respond and continued to walk down the hall, and I looked at Terra while she continued to look down the hallway, even though Collin had already disappeared. "He's not being serious, is he...?"

"I would hope _not_..." Terra said and looked at me. We both just laughed a little bit and looked back to the hall. "No seriously I really hope he's not."

#Collin's point of view

I went back to the room Tiffany was in, and she was just cleaning up a little bit. "Hey," I said so she knew I was there.

"Hey," she said as she took her hair down. "What was that all about?" She looked at me.

"Nothing," I told her. "My dad just trying to embarrass me. Come on, let's go out on the porch." She smiled and took my hand and grabbed her coat. She put it on as I opened the door, and I since the porch is screened in, there's a couch on it and pretty much everything you'd have in a normal living room. I sat down, and Tiffany sat down next to me and cuddled up to me. She looked at me.

"What _other_ magic tricks do you know?" I thought for a second. I could pretty much do _anything_. Then it popped into my mind.

"Hold on. I'll be right back." I got up and walked back inside. "Hey, Dad?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Where's some coal?"

"Check the basement," he told me. I ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of it when I found it. I ran back upstairs and went back out on to the porch and sat back down next to Tiffany.

"What're you gonna do with _that_?" she laughed. I laughed and looked at her.

"Watch." I took her hand and placed the piece of coal in it and placed my hand over hers and my other one below. "Put your other hand on top of mine," I laughed. She did, unsure of what was going on. "I want you to just squeeze the coal the hardest you can," I told her. She laughed.

"Why?"

"Just do it," I laughed. She did, and I did too.

"Why's the coal getting smaller?" she asked me.

"You'll see," I laughed. When I felt the coal get down to the size of a pea, I slipped my hands away, taking it with me. I looked at the thing I had cupped inside of my hand, cupped so she couldn't see it. "Your favorite color's purple, right?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "But why?" I shut my hand over it and opened it again. The diamond was purple this time. I smiled and drew a ring below it with my finger, and a silver ring caressed the diamond. I picked it up and held it up in the light. Tiffany laughed. "There's _no_ way that's _real_!" she laughed.

"It is," I told her. She laughed and let me put it on her finger.

"Oh my god it _is_ real!" she laughed and looked up to me. "It's so pretty," she told me and kissed me, and you could hear the smack of our lips every time they separated, making it worse since we were both smiling. "I love you," she told me with her lips barely touching mine so she could kiss me immediately after she said it.

"I love you too," I said with a smile and kissed her again.

#Melody's point of view

I sat in my room playing songs on my flute, not giving a care in the world. I played song to song until I thought of Stairway to Heaven, and I began to play it. Tristan opened the doors to my balcony only moments later.

"There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold

And she's buying a stairway to heaven.

When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed

With a word she can get what she came for," he sang. I laughed and he sat next to me on my bed.

"Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven," I sang. We laughed and we kissed.

"There's a sign on the wall," he continued to sing, his lips close to mine, and he kissed me again, both of us smiling, ready to laugh at ourselves.

"But she wants to be sure," I sang, nearly laughed, and we locked our lips again.

"'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings," we both sang, laughing in the background and melted our lips together again.

"In a tree by the brook," he sang.

"There's a songbird who sings," I finished the line before we kissed again.

"Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven," we both sang and laughed and kissed until the next line came.

"Ooh, it makes me wonder," I sang and looked at him. Both of us faintly laughed at ourselves and one another. He looked deep into my eyes. He had his hand on my cheek, and he tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry I upset you this morning," he apologized.

"Sorry, def in one ear. Gonna have to speak a little bit louder," I told him. He laughed, knowing I could hear him.

"I'm sorry," he said a bit louder this time. I laughed at him.

"I know that," I laughed. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that _again_." He laughed at me.

"I'm sorry," he told me one last time. I looked at him for a second and laughed and I kissed him again. "Ooh, it makes me wonder," he continued to sing, and the two of us laughed and put our lips together again.

#Lizzie's point of view

I was trying to find Melody, and I was just going to follow the sound of her instrument playing, but it she wasn't playing anymore. I ran downstairs and went to her room and opened her door as I knocked on it. She and Tristan, still known as 'the prince' to me, pulled off of each other. I shook my head. "Really, Melody?"

"I'm sorry," she said. Both of us laughed.

"Have you seriously been walking around with that broken ankle?"

"Not broken, just- a bit fractured and mostly twisted," she told me. Both of us laughed again. The prince looked at Melody.

"I should probably get going," he said.

"Why?"

"I just- probably should," he told her. She briefly kissed him, and he left. I looked back to Melody.

"Way to make things awkward," I said. Both of us laughed again, and I sat down next to her. Melody sighed and looked at me.

"Are you- are you okay with Tristan and I being together?" I looked at her.

"Of course," I said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were originally supposed to be with him..." she said, her voice gradually faltering as she looked away from me.

"No, Melody. Really, it's fine." She looked back to me, and I sat up a little bit more and moved a bit more so I was in front of her. "What's it like to be pregnant?" I asked her. She looked at me and faintly laughed at herself and looked up at the ceiling.

"Nothing to _like about_ it." I laughed. She looked at me. "It's true!" she told me. I laughed.

"Oh no, I believe you," I told her. She elbowed me.

"Stop." I laughed and looked at her.

"Hey, wanna go give my brother a makeover?"

"Is he gonna _like_ that?"

"No, but I will." Melody and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Let's make him look _hideous_."

#Carter's point of view

I woke up, too tired to notice my surroundings. I sat up in bed and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes, and _then_ I looked around at my surroundings. Cap had completely toiletpapered my room. I jumped out of bed and immediately fell over and looked down at my legs and saw he had _completely_ wrapped them up in toilet paper as well. "CapriCORN _WALKER_!" I yelled. I could almost hear him snicker. My dad opened the door and looked at me.

"What's all the-" Then he saw the toilet paper everywhere. "Why would you toilet paper your room...?"

"I didn't do it! _Cap_ did!" Cap peeked in.

"You seem a bit wrapped up in toiletries. Need some help getting over your addiction?"

"_CAAAAP_!" I jumped up just to face plant back into the ground.

"Hahaha looks like you have an addiction for eating the floor now," Cap laughed. I ripped the paper off of my legs, and my dad jumped out of the way as I jumped up, leaping right at Cap. Cap screamed and kicked me off of him and kept running, and I charged after him, chasing him out on to the front porch and I jumped from the banister and landed on him, and we tumbled down into the snow. I started punching at Cap.

"How'd you _get_ into my _room_!?" I yelled. "My door was locked! You must've picked the lock and pulled a mission impossible!" I kept yelling.

"No, I came down the _chimney_ and pulled a _Santa Claus_!"

"I don't even _have_ a chimney!"

"Well, ha- HA!" He kicked me off of him and we just kept fighting.

#Jay's point of view

I watched the boys tackle each other and practically trying to _kill_ each other through the window in the kitchen with a funny look on my face. Nya walked up beside me. "Do you think they'll _ever_ start acting normal?"

"I don't think they'll ever start _acting_..."

#Ash's point of view

Allison ran into my room and jumped on my bed, and I woke up. "Knock it off, you crazy little-" I jumped to a sitting position and grabbed her wrists and yanked her down, and she squealed. I quickly laid down next to her before she could jump back up and held her tight as we lay facing each other. She struggled to get free. She sighed after a few seconds and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Alright, fine. You got me, officer. Do your worst." I laughed and our lips moved in perfect sync. Allison patted my cheek and made that noise you make when you remember something, and I pulled off and looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"Remember when you said I might be feeling sick for the next few days?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I kinda got sick last night..."

"Alright, well- are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just- is it gonna get _worse_?"

"It might, but- It'll be okay. _You'll_ be okay." She faintly smiled and kissed me again. She pulled off and quickly jumped up. "What're you doing?" I asked her as she rushed across the room.

"Let's go out in the snow!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

"But I haven't done my worst yet," I joked. She popped back into my doorway.

"Well haha too bad," she said and laughed. I laughed at Allison as she ran back to her room to get her coat. I love her so much.

#Willow's point of view

Michael walked in, and I jumped up to greet him. "Hey," I said with a smile and kissed him hello.

"Hey," he laughed and kissed me. "Listen, we- we kinda need to talk." A worried, puzzled look spread across my face.

"What's going on?"

"Come here," he said. "We should probably sit down." I sat down next to him on the couch, and both of my hands were in his. "Willow, I don't think we're gonna be getting married for a _while_..."

"Why- why would you say _that_?" He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Willow, I'm enlisting in the army." I began to cry and I shook my head. "Willow, I- I'm sorry," he apologized.

"How- how long are you going to be _gone_ for?" I cried.

"Two to three years... I just- don't know."

***REVIEW! Or else... _Aaawww_! Oh no :( and lol to the twins again... REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite restaurant?

REVIEW!


	653. Chapter 653 Who and What

#Willow's point of view

I began to cry, and I began to cry pretty hard. "Oh, god, Willow," Michael said sadly. "Come here," he said gently and pulled me into a hug.

"_Why_?" I cried.

"Because I need to defend our country," he told me as he stroked my hair. I shook my head.

"P-please please _please_ don't leave, Michael!" I sobbed.

"I know, Willow, I- I'm sorry," he said, and I could almost feel a tear roll from his cheek. "And I love you, but- I'll be back," he told me. "I promise." He pushed me back a little to look at me. "And as long as you have that ring on your finger, I'll be with you the whole way," he said. "I'm not leaving you. That ring isn't just _your_ promise to _me_, it's _my_ promise to _you_ that I _am_ going to be back." I continued to cry, and I could barely look at him. "I love you, Willow." He hugged me again, and I rested my head on his shoulder and let my tears continue to take my cheeks over. Michael's really leaving.

#Cole's point of view

I went to check on Collin and Tiffany, and I walked into the kitchen and saw them through the window making out with each other. I rolled my eyes and walked away. Terra came up beside me as I walked. "You do remember that used to be us, right?" I stopped and looked at her.

"And how long ago was that? Fifteen years?"

"Stop." I laughed.

"Well it's true," I laughed. She looked at me.

"Remember that one time we were underwater?"

"Stop."

#Collin's point of view

Tiffany and I both laughed and pulled off of each other. "You think it worked?" she laughed. I looked through the window into the house and laughed.

"I don't know," I laughed and looked back to Tiffany. "You do know that the whole contest thing is a joke, right?"

"Yes," she laughed. I couldn't help but to start laughing again.

"Don't ask my friends about it because they won't have any clue what I'm talking about." She laughed.

"Collin."

"What?"

"_I get it_." Both of us laughed and kissed each other in sync. I pulled off of her and looked at her.

"Maybe we should be laying down next time." She and both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I don't think I will _ever_ be able to take you seriously _again_." Both of us just laughed at ourselves. "Do you and your dad do this all the time?" she laughed.

"What?"

"Mess with each other," she laughed.

"Oh gees," I laughed. "You have no idea." She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. I saw my dad in the house, probably coming to ask me something. "Oh shoot he's coming," I laughed. Tiffany laughed and both of us quickly laid down next to each other on the couch. She kissed me just as my dad opened the door.

"Collin!" Tiffany and I both burst out laughing. We both sat up, and I looked at my dad. "What are you _doing_?"

"Trying to piss you off," I said. Tiffany was trying so hard not to laugh now, but she let out a snicker. My dad and I looked at each other for a second.

"Nice, Collin." I laughed.

"I hope you realize the whole thing's a joke," I told him and laughed a little bit.

"You're a joke, Collin." I couldn't help but to just laugh.

"Alright," I said, finishing out the rest of my laugh. "What do you need?"

"Tiffany's parents are gonna be here in a few hours to pick her up." Tiffany and I looked at each other as my dad left.

"Oh great," she said. "Now you get to meet _my_ parents."

#Eva's point of view

Eli ran into my room and jumped all over my bed. "Wake up wake up wake up!" he echoed himself _loudly_.

"Get off of my bed, Eli!" I shouted at my seven year old brother.

"Come on, Eli. Stop messing with your sister," I heard my dad say.

"But it's not even possible for a human being to sleep this long!" he whined.

"_Eli_, you heard Dad!" I told him, my eyes still closed. I'm planning on going back to _sleep_.

"Come on, Eli. Listen to your father," I heard my mom back my dad up. Eli sighed and hopped off my bed and everyone left the room to let me sleep as I please. "Eva?" Guess my mom's still here. Never mind.

"Yeah?" I asked, half irritated. She came over and sat on the edge of my bed, but I kept my eyes shut.

"I've never seen you sleep in so late," she said. "What's going on?" I sighed and opened my eyes, but I didn't look at her.

"There's a guy I've liked at school for a really long time, but- he has a girlfriend... It's really difficult, Mom. He pretty much doesn't even know I exist."

"Have you ever talked?" she asked me.

"I'm a sophomore, Mom. He's a junior. I could never even dream of talking to him," I said gloomily.

"Well- what's his name?"

"Collin Smithson," I said.

"Collin who?"

"Smithson," I said again.

"Okay, um- you know he used to be aboard the Bounty, right?"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

#Ash's point of view

I put jeans on and grabbed my coat and walked down the hallway and down the stairs to the living room where Allison waited for me. "Hey," she said and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey," I echoed her and kissed her as I slipped my coat on. "You feeling better?" I asked her as I opened the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told me and smiled. I smiled at her and pecked her on the lips. "I love you," she told me and kissed me again.

"I love you too," I laughed and kissed her again. We walked out into the snow, laughing at each other. I sat with her at the edge of the lake again, and she rested her head on my shoulder and over looked the frozen body of water.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" she asked me.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" she asked me again in a laugh.

"When I wanted you to go out with me, I didn't expect you to become so _random_," I said. "Or develop ADHD..."

"Stop," she laughed and pecked my cheek and then pecked me on the lips.

"What's up with you and short kisses lately?"

"Would you rather me kiss you like _this_?" My eyebrows furrowed.

"Like w-" She kissed deeply me so I couldn't finish talking, and she practically knocked me over. I was laying next to her in the snow, and she pulled off of me and looked at me and laughed.

"Like _that_." Both of us started to laugh. "I'm cold," she whimpered and snuggled up close to me.

"Sure," I laughed. She looked at me.

"You calling me a liar?" I pecked her on the lips before I answered her.

"I don't really know," I said and kissed her again.

"Well you better make up your mind," she laughed and kissed me, and both of us just couldn't stop smiling. But sadly, Allison began to feel sick again. She laid down on the couch inside, and she fell asleep. I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the room she was staying in and gently set her in her bed. I pushed her hair out of her face so I could see her.

"You okay?" I asked her in a whisper. "Do you need me to get you anything?" She faintly shook her head.

"No, I'm fine," she told me. She seemed so sick. I stroked her hair again. "Please lay down with me," she said sickly.

"Alright," I said softly and climbed in next to her and pulled the covers up to my shoulders. "Come here." She nestled herself into my arms, and I held her close and warmly, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I feel so guilty about biting her...

#Melody's point of view

Luke struggled to get free of Lizzie and I. "If you keep moving, the makeup's gonna look worse than we intended," I told him.

"Isn't the point to make him look hideous?" Lizzie asked. I looked at her.

"Oh yeah," I said, a stick of eyeliner in my hand. I looked back to Luke. I took the cap off of the eyeliner.

"Don't even think about it!" he protested, continuing to squirm.

"My _boyfriend_ would let me do this to him," I said like I could talk him into it.

"Yeah, but your _boyfriend_ likes you!" I held the eyeliner right in front of his eye.

"Wanna say that again?" He shook his head. Lizzie just laughed at us.

"Now let me _go_!" Luke jumped up and ran. Lizzie and I laughed at him. My aunt, Lizzie's _mom_, walked into the room.

"Lizzie, quit trying to torture your brother," she said. She clearly thought it was funny because she was trying not to laugh. Lizzie and I laughed.

"Don't act like you've never wanted to draw all over _your_ brother's face," Lizzie said. Her mom looked at her and raised an eyebrow, giving her an unsure look.

"Draw all over _Sterling's_ face?" Lizzie and I both laughed. "The consequences would just be flat out deadly." All of us laughed. It's true.

"Yeah, but it _would_ be funny," I said.

"Not for the person _doing_ the drawing." We all just laughed about it, and I went to go see Tristan. I opened his balcony doors and laughed when I saw him asleep. I quietly shut the doors back and walked over to his bed and climbed in next to him. He woke up to see me getting into bed next to him.

"Hey," he said tiredly.

"Hey," I said, laughing at him, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Alright, if the baby's a boy, what're we gonna name it?" he asked me. I laughed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know," I laughed. "What if it's a girl?" I asked and looked at him.

"Halen." I cocked my head a little bit.

"Halen?"

"Yeah, why not?" I smiled.

"I like it. What else you got?" Both of us laughed. "Hey, are your parents home?" I asked.

"Oh, no. They're on 'business' again." I laughed.

"I haven't been to the music library in a while. Mind if we go down there?"

"Sure," he laughed and sat up, pulling me with him. We got to the doors to the library, and he blocked me from going through the shut doors.

"Why can't I go in?"

"You can't go in just _quite_ yet," he said.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Okay, when I show you why, promise me you won't have an aneurism."

"Stop," I laughed, and he opened the door on the right. I laughed and went in, and there was a guitar sitting up against a shelf across the room. I immediately knew what it was. "Is that...?"

"Yep," he laughed. I looked at him. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." He shook his head.

"Nope."

"_It's Jimmy Page's guitar_." I looked back to it.

"It was _once_," he said. "But now it's yours." I quickly looked back to him. I didn't believe him. I was shocked.

"_What_?" He looked at me and laughed.

"It's _yours_. I got it for _you,_" he laughed.

"Oh my god!" I quickly rushed over to it to look at it, but I quickly looked back to Tristan. "Oh my god it's _signed_!"

"You like it?"

"I love it!" I laughed and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you!" I laughed just and immediately kissed him again.

"Your welcome," he laughed in the short time period he had before I kissed him again. "You know what?" he laughed before I kissed him again.

"What?"

"The music library's yours."

"What?"

"It's yours," he laughed. "It's all yours." I laughed and kissed him again.

#Cap's point of view

Carter and I called it a truce for at least two hours so we could both go do whatever we wanted other than fighting and figuring out how we were going to get the other one back. I decided I'd go take a nap and keep my door _locked_. But still, somehow, Carter got into my room and duct taped me to my _door_. When I woke up, I realized I couldn't feel my feet, so I looked down and realized it was only because they weren't on the _ground_. I started squirming to try and break somewhat free of the duct tape. Then Carter flung the door open, and he flung me straight into the wall. "CaaarrrtEERRRRRRR!" I screamed. He laughed as he ran down the hall, and I pushed myself away from the wall once I managed to free my arms and ripped the rest of the tape off. I ran down the hall to the den and climbed inside of the piano and shut the lid. The perfect hiding spot. I heard someone coming, and I quickly threw the lid opened and screamed. My mom jumped. "Oh, sorry, Mom."

"Cap, what-"

"_You didn't see_ _anything_..." I said mysteriously and creepily as I shut the lid to the piano.

#Carter's point of view

While looking for Cap, my dad called to me from some other part of the house. "Carter! You need to practice your piano!"

"Why!?" I called back.

"Practice makes perfect!"

"Yeah, not if it's _you_ practicing..." I muttered so he couldn't hear it. I walked into the den and saw the top of the piano was closed, and I quietly crept over, biting my lower lip so I wouldn't burst out laughing, and I slammed down on the piano keys and ran away laughing.

"CARTER!"

#Melody's point of view

I spent the day over at Tristan's castle in East Ninjago. I took my head off of Tristan's shoulder and looked at my phone to see the time. "Alright, I should probably get going," I said and looked at him.

"You have to leave so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Alright," he sighed.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye." I kissed him before I got up and walked out on to his balcony, and before I leapt off, he quickly opened his doors. "Melody- wait," he quickly said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I- I forgot to give this to you." He pulled a guitar pick out of his pocket and handed it to me. I laughed.

"_It's a guitar pick_."

"Flip it over." I did, and I couldn't believe my eyes. They had to be deceiving me.

"It's a- a-" A diamond ring was taped to the back of it. I looked up at him. Tears were stinging my eyes.

"Melody, I want you to marry me."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooommmmmggggggggggggg!¡! What!? And once again, lol to the twins... REVIEW!***

Question: do you have a favorite couple in book two yet? Who?

REVIEW!


	654. Chapter 654 Word

(Short chapter, I got lazy, I have a life, updated twice today to make up for Friday the nineteenth because I have an event going on... So I can still technically hold my reputation for updating everyday... Read on!)

#Cap's point of view

So, I figured that if I just stayed inside of the piano for a little while, Carter wouldn't bother me and I could just _rest_. I fell asleep in the piano for maybe half an hour, and I felt rejuvenated enough to get back at Carter. I pushed up on the top to the piano, but it wouldn't _open_. "CaaarrTTEEEEERRRRRR!" I screamed. He laughed and ran up to the piano.

"Duct tape is my best friend, my best friend, my best friend!" he sang. I pushed up on the top to the piano again.

"Did you _duct tape_ the _top_ of the _piano_ down!?" He burst out laughing.

"Good job, Sher- I mean _Cap_."

"Did you just call me _Cher_ or did you just mean to call me _Sherlock_?"

"Can't be Cher if you're a fan of Cher."

"I'm not a fan of-! Wait- did you just call me _gay_...?"

"_If the piano fits_!"

"CARTER!" I shoved the top of the piano off, and he took off running. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU!"

#Collin's point of view

Tiffany's mom came to pick her up, and I walked her outside to her mom's car. "You know, it's hard to believe I've been dating you since we were freshmen and you _still_ haven't met either of my parents," Tiffany said as we walked down the driveway.

"I know," I said. "I have a feeling this _isn't_ gonna go down well."

"Why do you say that?" she asked as we continued to walk to her mom's car.

"You've spent the night at my house, what? Two nights? She's probably gonna think we did something bad," I told her. "Like- working on the _contest_ bad..." Tiffany started laughing.

"My mom doesn't think that way," she laughed. Her mom got out of the car as we approached, smiling to see her daughter. "Hey, Mom," Tiffany greeted her with a smile as we walked towards her. "This is Collin," she said, introducing me.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wilson," I said, holding my hand out, and she shook it.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, Collin," she said. "I trust you took good care of my daughter over the past couple of days?"

"Oh, uh- yes, ma'am," I said. She looked at Tiffany.

"We should probably get going."

"Alright," Tiffany said and looked at me. "Bye." She pecked me on the lips. "I love you." She pecked me on the lips again.

"Love you too," I told her and pecked her on the lips again. "Bye." She pecked me on the lips one last time and got in the car. Guess that went well... enough...

#Allison's point of view  
I walked into the living room still in my pajamas, aka, sweatpants and whatever shirt, and Ash was sitting in there with Melody. I leaned over the couch to look down at Ash where he half sat and half lay. "Hey," I said tiredly.

"Hey," he said. He almost sounded worried and he had sympathy in his voice. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," I said as I sat next to him. "Nothing's the same after my parents kicked me out of the house," I said.

"Yeah, well, pregnancy can do things to you," Melody said. Then I shot awake in my bed at the castle, jumping to a sitting position on my hands. I looked around and saw it was dark, and I picked my phone up to look at the time. One in the morning. I sighed and fell back to my pillow. That dream, that _nightmare_, did _so_ not just happen. I looked at my phone again and sighed and rubbed the craziness from my face. I finally just got out of bed and quietly ran from my room and down to Ash's. I quietly opened his door and shut it the same way. Ash woke up and looked over at me as I quietly walked over.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me, and I slipped into bed next to him.

"Yeah, I- I just-" I couldn't finish. Ash sat up.

"Hey, come here," he said softly. I sat up and began to slightly cry. I cuddled up to Ash, basically hugging him in a sideways manner, both of my hands on the opposing shoulder to my head. Ash kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair as I cried. "What happened?" he asked me after a minute or two. I took in a choppy breath of air.

"I- I had this d-dream that I- I-"

"It's okay, Allison. Calm down. It wasn't real. Whatever it was wasn't real."

"But it- it seemed s-so real," I cried.

"I know, Allison. We've all had nightmares and we've all had dreams. They always feel real because your mind likes to play tricks on you," he told me. I shuddered.

"I- I had a dream t-that I was _pregnant_," I cried. Ash didn't flip out or have a 'what!?' sort of reaction. He just stayed as he was before.

"Seems like a pretty bizarre dream," he said. "We haven't _done_ any of that."

"I know, I just-" I hugged Ash a little bit tighter. "Promise me you won't let that happen." Ash looked at me, and I looked at him with teary eyes.

"I promise," he said, and he meant it.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." I kissed him and rested my head back on his shoulder. "You can stay in here with me if it'll make you feel better," he offered. I shook my head.

"No, I- I can't do that," I said.

"Alright. How about this: you stay in here until you fall asleep and I'll carry you back to your own bed." I looked at him. "I'm giving you my word that I will _not_ fall asleep and I _will_ take you back to your own bed." I gave him a smile mixed with the frown I had on my face before.

"I'll take your word for it," I told him. He smiled at me faintly, and I laid down next to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to silently cry, and Ash could feel my choppy breathing and my tears hitting his shirt. He just stroked my hair and told me everything was going to be just fine and that nothing bad was going to happen and I wasn't going to get pregnant because he wouldn't let it happen. I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I looked around and laughed. Ash kept his word, and I was back in my own room in my own bed.

#Charlotte's point of view

Back to school again. Oh what fun. My friends and I stood across the hall, watching, and being disgusted by Wednesday. "It looks like they're eating each other's faces off..." Miley said.

"It's disgusting, isn't it...?" I said. Wednesday stood up against the lockers making out with some guy she probably doesn't even know. My face of disgust grew more to a wince.

"Ugh, you can see their _tongues_," Zuki said, and that was _it_ for us. We couldn't look anymore.

"That is so incredibly _gross_," Ariel added. The bell rang, and we all sighed of great relief and looked back to Wednesday.

"Ugh, _finally_. The game of tonsil hockey is _over_ and I'm not even going to _ask_ who won," I said, causing all of us to laugh. We all scrambled to class so we weren't late, and Teagan, the guy Ivy and I had both been crushing on, came up to me. If he was coming up to me to flirt with me, I didn't know if I could let him. I couldn't do that to Ivy.

"Hey, uh... Do me a favor," he said. He had a folded piece of paper in his hand. "N-next time you go to see Ivy, just- give this to her for me." I felt a faint look of puzzlement on my face.

"But she-"

"I know," he said a bit softly. He set the piece of paper down on my desk and shyly walked away. I picked the piece of paper up, but I couldn't read it. Still not going against Ivy. I slipped it into my pocket, and I knew I was going to pay Ivy a visit after school.

#Lizzie's point of view  
I ran into Melody's room to tell her that my brother would let us smear makeup all over his face if we paid him fifty bucks, and I ran into her room and shut her door back the way it was and ran over and jumped on to her bed, expecting her to show at least some excitement on her face or at least in her eyes, but nothing changed. She just sat still with her ankles crossed and her arms hugging her knees. "Hey," I said peppily to try and set the mood differently.

"Hey." I sat for a second and swung my legs over so I sat with my legs crossed.

"Alright, what's wrong? Talk," I said. Still, nothing about her changed. "Does it have to do with Tristan? You haven't gone to see him today."

"I know," she said solemnly. I sighed.

"Melody, please tell me what's wrong. You're my best friend. I'm hear to listen to you." Melody sat still for a second.

"Tristan asked me to marry him," she muttered.

"Oh my gosh! He did!?" She nodded. "Well- what'd you say!?" She was silent for a second, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I said no..."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaawwww! Oh no :( REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite food?

REVIEW!


	655. Chapter 655 Miss Me Miss Me

#Lizzie's point of view  
I didn't know what to say to her. "You- you what?"

"I said no, Lizzie," she said as another tear slipped down from her cheek.

"But- but _why_?"

"Why should I have said _yes_?"

"Because he- you- you two kinda like- well..." She looked at me. "Please don't make me say it," I said.

"Okay, Lizzie, I get it. Tristan and I- kinda- _did_ do that and I _did_ get pregnant and I _have_ been ditching school to go see him, and I- I don't know, Lizzie..."

"Melody." She looked at me. "You should've said yes." She looked away from me and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I know..."

#Melody's point of view

I cried myself to sleep silently after Lizzie left. I said no to Tristan. I really said no. I crossed my arms over my stomach, tears slowly slipping from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. "I'm sorry..." I told the unborn baby. I was only creating more frustration for myself. I heard a soft knock on my door as it opened, but I didn't look to see who it was.

"_Melody_," a voice said, almost sadly. My dad. He came and sat down next to me on the edge of my bed, and he stroked my hair, but I still couldn't look at him. "Lizzie told me everything," he said. I could only cry a little bit harder. "What's going on?" he asked me. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Tristan asked me to marry him and I said no," I cried.

"Come here, Melody." I took in a deep breath and shuddered it back out and sat up and hugged my dad. "I need you to talk to me," he told me from over my shoulder.

"I don't know, Daddy," I cried. I felt like a little girl calling my dad daddy again. "I wish I wasn't so stupid," I squeaked. My dad stroked my hair and didn't say anything for a second.

"You're _not_ stupid, Melody."

"_Dad_, I-"

"I know, Melody. You don't have to tell me. I already know." I shuddered and hugged my dad a little bit tighter, scared that this would be the last time I'd ever get to be a little girl again; be my dad's little girl. "I went through the same thing you are." I thought about it and realized he was right. My mom got pregnant when both of them were sixteen. _I'm_ sixteen...

"I'm sixteen," I whimpered.

"I know," my dad said. "I was too. That's why you're in your mid-teens and I'm still in my early thirties." Both my dad and I let out a faint laugh.

"Love you, Dad," I said with sadness in my voice.

"Love you too, Melody. Now go back to bed," he told me. I woke up in the morning and sat up on one hand, using the other to rub the tiredness from my eyes. I put my hand back down to help my other hand support me, and I looked around my room with stunned eyes. There were albums upon albums stacked up all across my room. They looked almost like sky scrapers in a miniature city. I got out of bed and walked through them slowly, looking them up and down. I stopped in the middle of them and looked around. All of these belong to Tristan. My jaw dropped, and I almost felt tears in my eyes. Tristan gave his music library to me, and here it was. I felt a tear slip down my cheek._ Unbelievable_. Lizzie came running into my room, running through the maze of albums. I looked at her. She didn't question why I had a bunched of albums stacked up in my room. She seemed bouncy and happy.

"Come on," she said peppily and stuck her hand out to me.

"W-what's going on...?" I asked with a sad, regretful tone in my voice.

"Come on!" she laughed again, her hand still sticking out. I hesitantly took it, and she yanked me with her.

"Lizzie, what-"

"Just come _on_!" She yanked my wrist _hard_. She pulled me with her, and I could hear the sound of music on the floor below me.

"Lizzie, what's going on?" I asked again suspiciously.

"Quit being such a scrutinizing Suzy!" she told me and yanked at my arm again. She tugged me downstairs, and just when I was about to ask her what was going on again, she shoved me to where the piano was, and I was stopped in my tracks, and my jaw dropped. I thought I might cry. Tristan was sitting there on top of the piano, and one of the guards of the castle was sitting there playing it. Tristan had his electric guitar on his lap, and he began to sing. My hands covered my mouth in disbelief. He was playing and singing "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" by the Police. I couldn't believe it.

Nearly halfway through the song, I began to cry and laugh at the same time. When he was done, I scurried up to him and he hopped off the piano, and I threw my arms around him. He laughed at me. "How'd you even get in here?" I laughed.

"I had a little help," he told me in a faint laugh. I smiled. "Listen, Melody. I- I'm sorry about the other night. It- it was too soon to be asking that. Let's just- forget it ever happened." My hopes and my heart dropped. Heart broken again.

"O-okay," I said, trying to keep the sadness and hopelessness in my tone concealed. The guard had left. I looked back to Tristan who was leaning back up against the piano, and he looked back at me.

"You alright?" he asked me and pushed my hair out of my face. "You seem down."

"No, I'm fine," I lied. Looking into his amberish eyes made me regret my answer a few nights ago even more. "I just- I have a little bit of heartburn..." He gave me a concerned look.

"Well-"

"Really," I said, "I'm fine."

"Alright, whatever you say," he said. I faintly smiled and our lips met almost in an open sort of manner, and I wanted to stay like that forever. It made me regret my mistake even more, but Tristan doesn't know that. I'm not telling him.

#Ash's point of view

Allison finally had to leave the castle the next morning. I half sat and half lay on the couch miserably. I missed her being here. Christian walked in and looked down at me. "You are _truly_ pathetic," he informed me. I looked at him.

"I miss my _girlfriend_," I told him like it was an excuse.

"Okay, Ash. I get that you miss your girlfriend, but you're gonna see her at school in _two days_. It's _Saturday_." I glared up at him. "What? You two sleep togeth-"

"_No, Christian_!" He held his hands up defensively.

"_Okay, sorry,_" he apologized without much feeling. "You'll see her in two days. You'll be fine," he said and continued walking.

"Where're you going?" I asked him.

"Out somewhere with my girlfriend," he said. I faintly laughed so he couldn't hear me as he walked down the hall. Oh, Christian. I heard someone walking pretty fast down the hall, and I looked over to see Allison walk into the room. She stopped and looked at me and laughed.

"Hey," she laughed. "You look miserable," she teased.

"Because I miss you already," I said sadly. Both of us laughed.

"I think I left my phone here. You seen it?"

"No, sorry," I said. She laughed and walked over to me and half sat and half laid with me.

"How can you miss me? I've only been gone for a few hours," she laughed. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said. "I just got so used to you being around." She smiled at me.

"I love you too," she said. The two of us laughed, and I kissed her just as she kissed me. She fell asleep with her head resting on my shoulder and I fell asleep with my arms around her, and I woke up to the sound of my brother's voice.

"I knew it!" he said. I swatted him away.

"Shut up," I told him with a snap. "We're on the _couch_." He laughed and continued on his way, and his girlfriend was with him. Allison laughed a little bit.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"Nothing," I replied, irritated. She sighed and nestled up to me a little bit more and sighed.

"Alright. I should probably get going. Call me know if you see my phone, okay?"

"Promise," I told her as she got up.

"Alright, bye," she said with a smile and leaned down and pecked me on the lips more than once.

"Bye," I said, pecking her on the lips one last time. She grabbed her jacket and left. I sighed. What am I gonna do all weekend without her?

#Carter's point of view

Cap's stronger in the subject's I'm weaker in. Math and social studies. Foreign language isn't so hard. I walked into class on Monday only to find out I have a test in math tomorrow. Well this sucks. The teacher told us she told us weeks ago, but I don't remember _that_.

#Cap's point of view

Carter's stronger in the subject's I'm weaker in. Science and literature. We're both pretty good in foreign language. I walked into science and found out I have a test tomorrow. Awesome... When I got home, Carter came in and sat next to me on the couch. "Hey..." he said a bit awkwardly. "Listen... Let's just call it a truce for a bit?"

"Why...?"

"Okay, uh- we have a test in science tomorrow and a test in math," he began. "What if we switched places...?"

"You're crazy."

"It'll work!" he objected. I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. It's just so crazy it just might work..."

#Willow's point of view

Michael's leaving today. He's going off to be part of the marines. He'll be out on warships and under the surface of the ocean in a submarine. I went with him to the airport, trying not to cry the entire time. All I can do is drop him off. I can't go past there. Michael had his uniform on, and it hurt to see it. I got out of the car and looked at him and shuddered. "Come here, Willow." I let him hug me, and I cried over his shoulder. "I know this is hard, Willow," he whimpered. "It's hard for me, too." I wrapped my arms around his neck a little bit tighter, holding him a little bit closer. I could hear Michael's nearly silent cry. I pulled my head back a little bit just to push my face into his and kiss him. He looked at me, my forehead pressed against his. "Listen," he said sadly. "Promise me you won't lose your faith in me." I kissed him to tell him I promised. He shuddered. "Don't take your ring off and everything's going to be _fine_. _I'm_ going to be fine." I couldn't help but to keep crying. "I love you, Willow."

"I love you too, Michael."

"I'll be writing to you everyday," he assured me in a whimper.

"As will I," I said through choppy breaths. I cried and kissed him for the last time. He held me tightly close, and he looked into my teary eyes one last time, and he left.

#Wednesday's point of view  
Boyfriend? No way. I can't commit myself to _one guy_! That's just crazy! I walked through the castle halls, thinking about what color I should dye my hair. I picked up my bag to go to school and left. I walked through the hallway and went to my locker and then to science. "Wednesday, you're _late,_" the teacher told me like I didn't know that already. I dropped my stuff on the floor next to my desk and froze and gave her a sarcastic thinking face.

"Oh- I sure do hope I'm not pregnant..." The class let out snickers, and I gave the teacher a sarcastic smile that left as soon as I sat down in my seat.

"Not funny, Wednesday," the teacher told me. I sat back in my chair and just stared at her. She continued on with class. I looked at the guy next to me. My lab partner.

"Hey," I said. He looked at me.

"What's up?"

"Not hell- I mean school." I gave another enthusiastic sarcastic smile. He snickered a little bit. I went home and decided not to do my homework and pretty much just went straight to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night, and I started to think about my sister. Harmony's really in prison. I got out of bed and grabbed my coat and got in the car. I felt this awful need to see her. I drove down to the prison, and I asked to see her. Next thing I knew, there were german shepherds trying to hunt us down as we hid in a tree in the woods. I think I just broke my sister out of prison...

***REVIEW! Or else... Wednesday!? Why would you do that!? Sterling is sooooo going to kill her... And does this not look familiar to you...? And omg can't wait to read about the twins and swapping places... And aaawww poor Willow :( and Melody... REVIEW!***

Question: what has been the funniest moment between the twins so far?

REVIEW!


	656. Chapter 656 Wait- What?

(Sorry, short chapter, not a ton of diverse POVs, I gotta lotta homework...)

#Sterling's point of view

I was watching the news, and trust me, I was _not_ happy. I can't believe either of my daughters right now. "Sterling," I heard Lorry's voice. "Promise me you won't go after them." I didn't look at her.

"I can't promise you that, Lorry. I just can't." I felt Lorry's fingers in my hair, but I still didn't look at her. "I don't want to make a promise I know I'm going to break."

#Melody's point of view

My friends and I stood in the hallway as Collin and Tiffany were making out on the other side of it. I glanced over at them. "Ugh, I can't believe she hasn't gotten pregnant yet," I scoffed.

"I know," Yuki said. "My money's still on her."

"What do you mean?"

"I bet she's gonna be the first junior this year to get pregnant," she told me.

"Oh- y-yeah," I said. Still, no one knows I'm pregnant. Not even my best friends except for Lizzie. It was raining outside today instead of snowing, so there was sure to be slush everywhere. I walked to class and watched the clock tick, and I snuck one of my earbuds up my sweatshirt and listened to Boston, tempted to hum along. Before the next class period came, I decided to just ditch school and go see Tristan. I took off threw the rain at full speed, and I landed on his balcony and quickly rushed through the doors and shut them as it began to thunder and lightning outside, and his room didn't have much light in it. Tristan was in bed asleep, and he propped himself up on one elbow and looked at me.

"Hey," he said tiredly as I walked over.

"Hey," I sighed as I got in bed next to him.

"You seem tired," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just didn't get much sleep," I said as thunder lightly rumbled outside.

"Well you can make up for that lost sleep right now," he said. I laughed and laid nestled in his arms, and I just fell asleep to the soft patter of the rain outside.

#Cap's point of view

We switched schedules to take each others' tests and our own tests. I walked into Carter's social studies class, I sat down, and the teacher stood up and grinned like an idiot. "Pop quiz!" Ooooh no. She set it down on my desk, and I stared at it. Then I smirked. Sabotage. I picked up my pencil. The quiz contained only but five questions. I bit my lower lip to hide my smile. We had been learning about countries around the world.

1. Why was the Boston Tea Party held?

_Because some guy was mad at the king for making out with his girlfriend and he didn't want his stinkin tea as an apology_

2. In the United States, what do you have to do in order to become president, and what qualifications do you have to meet?

_You can't make out with other people's girlfriends and you can't be 5'9 or have black hair and blue eyes or a twin brother that's wayyy smarter than you and could totally run for president because he's an exception while you bring down the IQ of the entire country_

3. What happened at Tiananmen Square in China?

_Sometimes junk just happens like ending up with an identical twin brother named Cap that just so happens to be more attractive than you_

4. In ancient Egypt, what did they do to preserve the bodies?

_They wrap them up in lots and lots of toilet paper like I wrapped myself in a few days ago because I wish I was a mummy and I wanted to make myself look like an idiot_

5. Why did Ninjago go from presidency to royalty?

I didn't know what possible stupid answer I could write for that one, so I crossed the question out and wrote: "Why do people live in the Po Valley?"

_Because they're po people._

BONUS:

In Ninjago, the queen has three cousins, but they're not royal blood since they're from the queen's father's side. What are their names?

See, I would've answered that question, but I have no freakin clue what the answer is. The teacher took our quizzes up, and as soon as she did, I realized who the cousins were. Cap, Carter, and Cindy. Nice...

#Carter's point of view

We switched schedules to take each others' tests and our own tests. I walked into science and took Cap's test, and I must say, I think I did pretty well. Then I got to foreign language, still pretending to be Cap. The teacher pulled up a power point, and we had to describe each picture up on the screen. She pulled up a picture of Peter Pan, and I realized something. I can make Cap look like an idiot. "Èl tiene pelo rojo y es un republican." The class burst out laughing, and the teacher just stared at me.

"Cap, we don't have presidency here," the teacher told "me". "You should know, the queen's your cousin." Oh yes, making Cap look like an idiot. Then I went to literature, and we're learning about literary devices. Fun. The teacher read us some book about a bogey man or something and asked us questions about it on personification.

"What does fear look like?"

"It has long, red nails," some student answered. Wow the kids in Cap's classes are idiots...

"What does it _move_ like?" I had the answer to this. I slammed my hand down on the desk and threw it up into the air. "Cap..."

"LIKE _JAGGER_!" The teacher face palmed while everyone else snickered and laughed.

"No, Cap. Not like Jagger..."

#Willow's point of view

I could barely keep it together about Michael. I told Trent I would get him expelled if he ever gave me googly eyes _again_. He didn't seem to want to. He seemed upset. I didn't ask why, I just left it. I could probably just guess. I've already committed myself to someone. I went home since we held a half day, and I collapsed on the couch and stared up at the ceiling and began to cry. My tears almost glistened as bright as my diamond ring.

#Allison's point of view

My friends kept bugging me about what I did while I was snowed in at the castle. I stood into the hallway, putting up with their mouths that just seemed to run on and on. "Where'd you sleep?" my friends asked me. I quickly looked at her like she was crazy.

"_In my own bed_."

"You two would have the perfect children." I quickly looked at Rachel.

"We what?"

"Nothing," she said. I began thinking back to the dream I had.

_Stop it, Allison. Ash promised you that would _never_ happen. He told you he wouldn't let it_, I told myself. I glanced over at Ash who was standing and talking to his friends.

"Is he a good kisser?" I looked at Miley.

"Why are you asking that?"

"What? Is he not?"

"No, he is! I just- nothing."

"What _were_ you two doing last week? You keep getting all defensive," Jennifer told me. I looked at her.

"We weren't doing _anything_." I really wasn't lying. We _really_ didn't _do anything_.

#Ash's point of view

I glanced over at Allison who almost looked sick of her friends, and they left her and walked down the hall. I walked over to her. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her. She didn't look at me.

"Just tired," she told me.

"I'm sorry," I said with empathy.

"Don't be," she said as she looked at me. "My friends just keep asking me what the two of us did when I got snowed in."

"Oh..."

"Yeah." She huffed and looked away.

"Hey." She looked at me.

"Hey," she said and gave me the kiss I wanted from her, and it pulled a faint smile from her.

"I'll see you at the castle later?"

"Sure," she said with a smile. I smiled at her and kissed her again before I ran off to class.

#Collin's point of view

My parents are going out of town this weekend, meaning I have the house to myself. And of course, you know I'll be having my girlfriend over. I want to visit Willow soon, maybe within the next two weeks or so. School finally ended, and I had to go meet Tiffany's _father_. Tiffany ran up to me and kissed me. "Hey," she laughed and kissed me again.

"Hey," I laughed back and kissed her.

"You ready to meet my dad?"

"More ready than I'll ever be," I said.

"He keeps threatening to show up at the door with a shot gun, so if he does, don't worry about it." I stared at her like she was _crazy_.

"_What_?"

"Nothing," she laughed and grabbed my wrist. "Come on!"

#Melody's point of view

"_TRISTAN_!" Both Tristan and I jolted to a sitting position, and his mom was standing in the doorway just as his dad showed up. "What on _Earth_ do you think you're _doing_!?"

"Mom, I- Dad-"

"Isn't this the same girl we busted you with weeks ago!?"

"No- _Yes_, but-" You _better_ not tell them Tristan. "Melody- she-"

"She _what_, Tristan?" his mom asked angrily. He and I exchanged glances, and he looked back to his parents.

"What if I told you I- um- okay, you're not going to be happy with me, but- I know you want the mother to the future heir to be someone you approve of, but-" I am so going to get him later. "Melody's kinda- she's pregnant..." Yep. I'm gonna kill him.

"What!? Melody is this true!?"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

"Tristan!"

"What!?"

"This is unacceptable!" his father chimed in. He looked at me. "I swear if I ever see you around here again, my _guards_ are going to get you!" I quickly jumped up and ran to his doors.

"Wait but- I- Melody agreed to marry me," Tristan said. I slowly turned around to look at him to see him looking at his parents.

"Is this true?" his mom asked me.

"N-_no_," I heard myself say. Tristan looked at me. I wanted to say something else, but I couldn't. "I- no." I threw the doors open, and I left.

***REVIEW! Or else... Melody!? What!? _No_!? And can't wait to see Collin meet her father... REVIEW!***

Question: what's the weirdest question anyone's ever asked you?

REVIEW!


	657. Chapter 657 Parents

#Melody's point of view  
Why did I just do that!? What's the matter with me!? I collapsed on my bed, tears all over my cheeks. I can't believe Tristan just did that to me. I wasn't apologizing to the baby this time. It just wasn't happening. Lizzie came into my room only an hour later, and I was half asleep. "Hey, I didn't hear you come home," she said and sat next to me on the edge of my bed. "What's the matter?"

"I got busted with Tristan by his parents, he told them I'm pregnant, and then he told them I agreed to marry him," I said gloomily.

"What'd you say about it?" she asked excitedly.

"They asked me if it was true, and I- I said no," I told her.

"_Melody_!" she scolded me.

"What!?"

"Why would you do _that_?"

"I'm not ready for marriage, Lizzie! I'd love to marry Tristan, but- I just- I'm _sixteen_."

"He's seventeen," she said.

"What does that have to do with anything, Lizzie?"

"That mean's he'll be eighteen soon," she said. "And you'll be seventeen."

"Lizzie, just- no. I can't do it." Lizzie sighed and thought for a second.

"Maybe playing guitar will help make you feel better?" she asked me.

"Sure. Why not."

"Which one do you want...?"

"Can you get me my slide guitar?"

"Um..." I huffed.

"The black one with the big weird silver thing on it."

"Oooohhhhh... Okay," she said and stood up and walked over and got it for me. I sat up, and she handed it to me.

"Oh hey I need the tube that goes on my finger," I said.

"_Why_?"

"It's for the slide guitar," I told her.

"Where is it?"

"Over there on my dresser," I told her. She got it for me, and I slipped it onto my finger. "Thanks, Lizzie."

"How many guitars do you _have_?"

"I keep most of them under my bed, but- I have a blue one, a purple one, a red one, and orange one, a yellow one, a green one, a white one, one black one other than my slide guitar, and I have one acoustic guitar." Lizzie kept putting up fingers as she counted with them.

"So you have an electric guitar in every color...?" I nodded.

"Yep, and bought every single one of them myself with the exception of a few."

"So you have... _Ten guitars_?"

"Guess so," I said. Lizzie just shook her head and left the room, leaving me laughing.

#Charlotte's point of view

My parents didn't want me going out anywhere yesterday and wanted me to get my schoolwork done, so I went out as it snowed outside and got in the car and drove. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Tears were already started to blur my vision. I had the note in my pocket, and I pulled up to the entrance of the cemetery. I shuddered and got out of the car, my fist tightening to hold my strength in. I walked along the pathway until I saw the engraving "Ivy Smithson". I pursed my lips to keep them from quivering, and I walked closer, the snow still falling. I set the note from Teagan down in front of the block of granite, and I had still never read what was on it. I wasn't going against Ivy like that.

"Ivy, I-" I was already squeaking. "I remember how we used to go outside and- and run around in the rain, and- we- we had so much fun together," I cried. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and my eyes. "But I-" I had to get it out. "I never would've thought the rain would've been the thing to- to _kill_ my _best friend_." I began to sob almost violently. I sucked in choppy air and almost vomited it back out. "I- I love you, Ivy," I cried. "You were my _sister,_" I whimpered. "I- I just-" Looking at her grave hurt. I wondered if she could hear me or if she was listening, because I don't know if she can hear me if she's in the bottom of my heart. I began to gag I was crying so hard, and I had to flee.

#Collin's point of view

I was on Tiffany's doorstep with her at my side. "Are you sure it's a good idea I meet your father?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You don't think it's too soon?"

"Collin, we're juniors. We've been dating since we were freshmen. I think you'll be okay, and I think it's kinda _late_ for you to be meeting _either_ of my parents." Tiffany opened the door, and I walked inside behind her. "Mom! Dad! I'm home! Collin's with me!" Her mom walked into the room.

"Hi, Collin!" she greeted me with a smile. "It's good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Mrs-"

"You can just call me Gaile," she told me.

"Well alright." Tiffany's dad walked downstairs. "Hi, Mr. Wilson," I said, holding my hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you." He took my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said. "But listen up, son." Oh nuts. "You break my daughter's heart, and I'm going to break _you_."

"_Dad_!" Tiffany scolded her father.

"Yes sir, I understand."

"And if you get my daughter pregnant, because I know exactly how some teens are today, then I'll make sure you won't even see the baby."

"Dad, _please_!" His dad looked at her.

"Don't you interrupt me, Tiffany!"

"I'm sorry, but- I get that she's your daughter, but you don't need to be speaking to her that way," I told her father. He looked at me.

"What did you just say to me?"

#Ash's point of view

Allison came over and walked into the living room. "Hey," I said with a smile as she walked over to the couch to greet me and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey," she said and kissed me again. "Your sister sounds angry," she said as she sat down next to me and snuggled up on me.

"She is," I said with a laugh and looked at her. She laughed, and our lips parted just to close on each others. I felt Allison's fingers in my hair, and her hand dropped down to my shoulder and she pulled off and looked at me.

"I miss staying here," she pouted.

"You're free to stay here anytime you want," I reminded her. She smiled.

"So- what's your sister mad about and what's she playing?"

"I don't know," I said. "But earlier, she was playing slide guitar but now she's playing electric. I think she's playing 'Godzilla' by The Blue Oyster Cult." Allison gave me a funny look.

"That's an actual band name?"

"Yeah," I laughed. Allison laughed and kissed me again.

"You ready for the orchestra trip in a couple of weeks?" she asked me with her lips practically still on mine so she could immediately kiss me again.

"Mhm," I said with her lips still on mine. I pulled off of her and looked at me just as my sister's guitar playing stopped. "So, instead of taking the plane over with the rest of the orchestra, we kinda have a private jet for the royal family," I told her, "and we wanted to know if you wanted to ride with us." Allison smiled.

"Of _course_," she laughed.

"Good." She pecked me on the lips and rested her head on my shoulder. "We would've gone with the orchestra, but with my sister being pregnant and all..."

"Understandable," Allison said. She sighed and draped her arms around my neck. "What the heck are you watching?" she laughed.

"World's Dumbest," I laughed. "My dad was on here once."

"Really?" Allison laughed.

"Yep." Melody was walking through with her car keys. "Hey, where're you going?" I asked her.

"Out," she said. "Hey Allison."

"Hey," Allison said with a smile.

"You joining us on the plane?"

"Yep," Allison laughed.

"Awesome. Oh- hey, I have something for you." Melody reached into her bag and tossed something to her, and she caught it. It was ABBA's album. "You might like them."

"Awesome, thanks," Allison said.

"You do know what a CD is, right? Unlike eighty percent of the world's population..."

"Yeah," Allison laughed. "Of course I do."

"Good." Melody looked at me. "Bye."

"Later." Melody left, and Allison laughed. "What?"

"Your sister has got to be the biggest- tomboy I've _ever_ _seen_." I laughed.

"You _definitely_ have _that_ right. She's no girly girl." Allison laughed, and it was quiet for a moment.

"Hey- Ash?" I looked at her. "Remember that dream that I had when I was snowed in here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's still- it's still _really_ _scaring_ me," she said.

"Why? We haven't done any of that and I can promise you we won't," I told her. "It's a stupid thing to do."

"I know, I just- I don't know, Ash..."

"I can _promise_ you I won't let it happen." Allison faintly smiled at me.

"I love you," she told me.

"I love you too." She kissed me, telling me she believes me and accepts my promise.

#Cap's point of view

Carter and I got our grades back today, and we hadn't done so well switching places. We ran up to each other in the hallway. "What'd you do _that_ for!?" we shouted at each other in unison. "I don't know! Quit copying me! Well- how bad did I do!? I mean- how bad did _you_ do!?" Then we realized something. Our parents are going to have to find out. "_We're so hooped_!"

#Lizzie's point of view  
I wasn't super happy with Tristan right now for upsetting my cousin. I went down to his castle to give him a piece of my mind. I threw his castle doors open and marched in. "Uhh... What're you doing?" he asked me.

"I'm Melody's cousin!"

"Oh no," he said quickly.

"Why would you do that!?"

"I'm trying to keep myself out of serious trouble! Melody, too!"

"How was telling your parents that she agreed to marry you gonna help!? She said no, Tristan!"

"I know, I just- I don't know," he said. He got up and walked over to me, looking hard into my eyes. "Is this why you came here? To yell at me?"

"You deserve to be yelled at!"

"Maybe so," he said, and he pushed his face towards me about a millimeter before I shoved him back.

"Did you just try to _kiss_ me!?"

***REVIEW! Or else... What!? Tristan! What the heck are you doing!? And omg the twins... and poor Charlotte :( REVIEW!***

Question: what's the funniest thing that's ever happened to you?

REVIEW!


	658. Chapter 658 Going

(Not a ton of diverse POVs in this chapter, I didn't get home until late, and I have projects I need to work on... Read on!)

#Lizzie's point of view

"What?"

"You just tried to _kiss_ me!" I shouted.

"Okay, calm down," he told me. "I just- I-"

"You what!? You practically just _cheated_ on Melody!"

"I did not just cheat on Melody!"

"Then what was _that_!?"

"I- I- I don't _know_," he said. He didn't know what to say. "Just- _please_ don't tell Melody," he begged.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't."

"Why?"

"Because it would hurt her too much." With that, I turned around and left, wishing I could fly faster at vampire speed like Melody and her siblings can.

#Cap's point of view

Our parents found out about us switching places, and we got grounded. We're not allowed to get back at each other for a month. No punching, no kicking, no biting, and no duct tape. We were in the car with our parents heading out somewhere, and our dad had to get on the phone, but we wouldn't shut up. We kept talking and talking and talking until finally our dad hung up and turned around to look at us. "You two are old enough to know that you shouldn't be talking while I'm on the phone."

"Silence is golden," our mom said. Carter snickered and shook his head, ready to roll his eyes. Then he made a stupid comment.

"Silence is golden, but duct tape is cheaper."

#Melody's point of view

I had been calling Tristan's cell phone to talk to him, and I couldn't help but to apologize about the other night. I felt so awful and mixed up inside. "Hey, didn't you say you're going to England with the orchestra in two or three weeks?"

"Yeah, I- maybe you should come with us," I said.

"Melody, I can't do that. My family has a house in England, but- the plane ride-"

"We'll be taking our private jet, but- only because of- well, you know what..." Tristan sighed. "Besides, you can just tell your parents you're going down to England for a little while to have a little bit of fun and they won't even know you're with me."

"You really think I should just come with you guys?"

"Yeah, Ash's girlfriend's flying with us," I told him.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

"We leave in two weeks," I almost said with a laugh. I began to think about how our love's even more forbidden now; having to sneak out to see each other. Two weeks later, I was being nudged and shaken to wake up at four in the morning.

"Melody, come on!" my dad told me. "Get up!" I finally, and reluctantly, got out of bed and slipped on my jeans, put on my favorite pair of converse and flipped the tongue out and tied the laces. My teacher wants me to play my electric bass the entire time, so I packed it up in it's case and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my bag and walked down the hallway.

"I've gotta go pick up Allison. Meet you at school," Ash told me just as he left. I left a few minutes later.

#Ash's point of view

I drove down to Allison's house to pick her up so she could ride with me to school, and she ran out to greet me. "Hey," I laughed, and she pecked me on the lips. "Someone's hyper this morning," I laughed and kissed her again.

"Mhm," she said with her lips still locked in mine. It was still dark out and snow was lightly falling. It's a _long_ flight to England.

"You ready to go? You got everything you need?"

"Yep," she laughed. I smiled at her and we got in the car, and as I drove, Allison huffed.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sooo tiiiiiirrreeeeed," she complained. I laughed.

"When you came out to see me, you were all happy and jumpy and stuff."

"Because I was coming out to see you," she said. I laughed.

"It's hard to believe we've been dating since September and it's December now," I laughed.

"So we've been dating for what? Three months?"

"Yep." I looked over at Allison when she was quiet and laughed and looked back to the road. "I love you," I laughed.

"I love you too," she laughed back and pecked me on the lips.

#Melody's point of view

We met the orchestra at school, all of us went on a bus down to the airport, and the three of us went to our own jet. No airport security or anything. But sadly, we couldn't leave until right before our class's plane did. We had to meet them in England. We walked on board, and what I love about having a private jet, is that it's like a house. You have bedrooms, and you even have two floors. It's a small plane, though. I walked inside, and Tristan was already here. "Hey," I said with a smile and quickly rushed up to him and kissed him hello. "Hey I'm gonna go back to my room and sleep for a little while," I told him.

"Alright, whatever flies your plane." I laughed and kissed him again and ran upstairs and took my converse off and climbed into bed. Not too long afterwards, though, Tristan came in and slipped in next to me, and I buried my head in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped mine around his neck. "Love you," he told me tiredly.

"Love you too." We fell asleep practically tangled up in each other, and I was so happy to just be with him again.

#Ash's point of view

Allison and I went to separate rooms to sleep for a little while, and Allison came running into my room. I sat up on my elbows as she walked over to the other side of the bed. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I had another stupid nightmare," she said and sat down on the bed.

"Come here," I said as I sat up. She nestled herself into my embrace and rested her head on my shoulder. "What happened?"

"Same dream, just- altered," she said.

"Altered how?"

"I- it was just- I don't know, Ash. Melody was there again, and- she said 'yeah, try being pregnant with twins,'" she said worriedly.

"Are- are you saying you think my sister might be-?" Allison nodded. "Oh _gees_..."

"I know, I just- I'm scared, Ash."

"About my sister?"

"Yeah, that- and the fact that I had a dream _I_ was pregnant." I put my hand on her cheek, and she looked at me.

"Allison, I've told you already. We haven't _done_ any of that and we _won't_ do any of that. I _promise_ you won't get pregnant." She faintly smiled with reassurance in her eyes.

"I love you," she told me.

"I love you too." She kissed me as I stroked her hair, and I could tell she wanted to just shove me over like she did to me in the snow all the time, but she didn't. "Come on. Let's go downstairs."

#Crissy's point of view

I couldn't even look at Devin now. I act like he's air and I can just walk straight through him; like he's invisible to me. As I walked down the hallway of the campus, Devin rushed up beside me. "You haven't been outside reading anymore. How come?" I didn't answer him. He stepped in front of me, and I tried to move around him, but he stepped in my way again. "Why won't you talk to me?" I looked in every direction but the one he was in. "Come on, Crissy. Yeah, I get that we- we kissed, but- why won't you talk to me?" I quickly moved around him. "_Crissy_!" He ran back up beside me. "_Please_ talk to me," he begged.

"I can't."

"Yes you can! You just did!"

"No, I _didn't_."

"Okay, fine. Listen. Meet me out at the bench you normally read on. Come if you want, don't if you don't." Then he ran off. I stood still. I don't know...

#Tyler's point of view

I ran up to Lisa in the hallway. "Lisa, let's just please pretend that none of this happened. I heard nothing." She looked at me.

"You heard _nothing_?" I nodded.

"No ma'am, nothing at all." She faintly smiled.

"Alright, fine." She held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Lisa." I shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Lisa. My name's Tyler."

"It's nice to meet you too, Tyler," she laughed. I smiled at her. "I'll be seeing you around," she said almost playfully and walked away. My smile devolved to a more faint one, but it was still there, it's just that deep thought held it back.

#Blake's point of view

I sat next to Amy in band class. "Hey, what's up?" she asked me cheerfully.

"Good," I told her. "Um- when's the band trip?"

"Sometime in May. Why?"

"I just wasn't sure. Um-" I didn't know what to say to her or what to ask her. "So what's up?" She laughed and set her pencil down and looked at me.

"Blake, are you okay?" she laughed. "You seem completely tongue tied."

"Yeah, I- I uh..." Her boyfriend walked up to her. She looked at him.

"Hey, you're not in band," she laughed. "What're you doing here?"

"Just dropped by to say hi," he said with a smile. She kissed him.

"Hi," she laughed and kissed him again.

"Bye I gotta go," he said and rushed out. Amy laughed. She looked at me.

"What were you saying?"

"I- I- it's nothing..." I quickly got up. I can't talk to Amy right now.

#Melody's point of view

Tristan and I were on the lower level of the plane jumping around and goofing off and laughing at each other. "I'm so glad I get to see you again," I laughed and kissed him.

"I'm glad to see you too," he laughed and kissed me again. "You and junior both." I laughed when he kissed me again.

"Junior..." I laughed. Allison and Ash came down. "Hey guys," I laughed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Ash laughed as he and Allison sat down across from us.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Umm... It's around ten or so," Tristan said.

"Ugh... Another seven hours..." I whined. I looked at Allison. "Do you actually know any of the songs we're playing in orchestra?"

"Well..." Allison said with an unsure tone in her voice.

"Alright. We need to take care of that." I stood up with my phone and plugged it in and found 'Don't Stop Believing', 'Stairway to Heaven', and 'Sweet Dreams (are made of this)'. "How have you really _never_ heard 'Don't Stop Believing'?"

"I don't know..." Allison laughed.

"Okay, but when 'Stairway to Heaven' starts playing," Ash began, "you _have_ to get out your guitar and play along. I _know_ you brought it."

"And I'm guessing you wanna use my electric bass?"

"Yep."

"And I'm guessing you brought your acoustic?" I asked Tristan and looked at him.

"Yep."

"Awesome, cause I brought my flute." It didn't take long for everyone to have their instruments with them, but Allison could only watch. 'Stairway to Heaven' began to play, and Tristan began to play along on his guitar, and I soon came along with the flute. But before I knew it, I had switched my flute out for my electric guitar, and before I knew it, I jumped up on the table as I played. Everyone just laughed. When we were all worn out and had enough, I decided to call Lizzie. I went back to my room and called her, my guitar hung over my shoulder.

"Hey! How's the plane ride?"

"Not so bad," I told her. "And I'm happy we have our own jet so we can call people and stuff."

"Yeah, true."

"And I'm really happy because Tristan's with us."

"W-what's Tristan doing there?"

"Oh, he-"

"I don't think he's right for you, Melody," she quickly cut me off. I felt a puzzled look cross my face.

"What...?"

"I- I um..."

"Lizzie, just a few weeks ago you were begging me to _marry_ him," I said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Melody. Forget I said anything."

"Lizzie, I know you too well. Why would you say something like that?"

"It's _nothing_, Melody!"

"Now you're getting all defensive! Lizzie, what's going on!?"

"I went to go yell at Tristan and he tried to kiss me, Melody!" I was frozen, and fury grew in my eyes.

"Lizzie, I'll call you back."

"No, Melody! Don't-!" Then I hung up and took my guitar off my back, holding it by the neck. _He's going to_ _get it now._

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooohhh no. I see where _this_ is going. But poor Melody :( REVIEW!***

Question: what's a difficult situation you were in (or dragged into) and how did you deal with it?

REVIEW!


	659. Chapter 659 Pete Townshend

(Very few diverse number of POVs... I'm lazy and have good reason... I'll try and update later again today! Read on!)

#Ash's point of view

Melody walked back out, an angry expression on her face, and she held her guitar by its neck. "Melody, what-" Tristan began, and Melody began to rant.

"I cannot _believe_ you! You _cheater_!" Just so you know, that was the _clean_ version of what she said.

"Melody, what the heck are you talking about!? I never cheated on you!"

"You tried to kiss Lizzie!"

"No, I-"

"Do NOT make me go Pete Townshend on you!" I knew exactly what that meant.

"Melody, please-!" Melody was getting ready to raise her guitar, and I quickly jumped up and grabbed her wrist.

"Melody, what the heck are you _doing_!?" She quickly turned around to look at me, and I had her guitar in my hand.

"Stay _out_ of this, Ash!" she yelled. I can't imagine how terrified Allison is right now. She's never seen Melody like this before.

"Melody, you need to _calm down_!"

"Don't you EVER tell me to calm down!"

"Melody, plea-" She quickly turned around to face Tristan and cut him off.

"Keep your mouth _shut_!" I glanced back at Allison and gave her a look that said 'let's leave.' Allison quickly and quietly got up, and we snuck out and went to the upper level of the plane and sat in my room, and Allison sat next to me.

"I had no idea your sister can get like that," Allison said.

"No kidding," I laughed. "But hey, she's bipolar."

"You did take her guitar, didn't you?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, don't worry." Allison and I both laughed, and she put her forehead against mine.

"Does your sister get like this all the time?"

"She usually _plays_ it out through her guitar, not _hit_ people with it." Allison rested her head on my shoulder, and we heard a crash downstairs, and Allison jumped a little bit. If Melody's handling this anything like our father would, Tristan's in for some pain...

#Melody's point of view

"Melody, _please_ calm down so I-"

"Why do I need to calm down!?"

"So I can explain to you what-"

"I don't want any of your dumb excuses, Tristan!"

"No, Melody, I-"

"_Shut up_!" Tristan quickly jumped up and grabbed me, keeping his hand over my mouth as I tried to yell through it.

"Melody, I _wasn't_ trying to cheat on you. I just- I was upset that-" His voice became soft and almost longing. "I was upset you- you fled the castle that night and- you told my parents you weren't going to marry me," he told me. My yelling had stopped, and the furious look on my face disappeared. Tristan slowly took his hand off my mouth just in case he might need to slap it back over it. "You're not saying anything," he said.

"I- I'm sorry I left like that, I just- you still want to marry me?"

"Of course, Melody."

"But it's only because I'm pregnant, isn't it?"

"Melody, since when were you so skeptic?" He ran his fingers beneath the part in my hair.

"I don't know, Tristan," I said with a stressful tone in my voice. I sighed almost shakily. "I just- I feel like I'm not ready for marriage. I mean- I'm _sixteen_," I told him. "And I'm pregnant already..." Then I froze. "Oh my god I'm _pregnant_!" I was having a total meltdown. "I- I'm pregnant! I'm sixteen and pregnant!"

"Melody, calm down."

"I- I can't go through childbirth!" The rate of my breathing began to pick up a little bit.

"Melody, you're hyperventilating. Calm down," Tristan told me. I grabbed the hair on my head and curled up my fingers.

"I- I can't do this, Tristan! I just can't!"

"Melody, yes you _can_."

"No, I _can't_!" I began backing up.

"Melody, I've known you long enough to know that you're strong enough to-"

"_No_, Tristan! I _can't_!" Tears began to slowly fall from my cheeks.

"Melody, _yes_, you _can_. Your mom's had triplets before, and if you're like your dad, and he's really tough as I've heard before, then I think you'll be able to get through this." I looked at him, and he sat down next to me. "I _love_ you, Melody."

"I love you too," I said tiredly.

"Why don't we just go sleep for a while?" he asked me, running his fingers through my hair. I wiped the final tears that wouldn't fall from my eyes, and I nodded. He stood up and held his hand out to me. "Come on," he said gently. I took his hand, and he carefully pulled me with him. "I'm really sorry, Melody," he apologized. "I don't want you to think-"

"It's okay, Tristan. It's okay. Forget about it." I climbed into bed, and he got in next to me. I pulled the covers up to my shoulders, and they felt cool and relaxing, relieving my stress. I snuggled up close to him and buried my head in his neck. I'm so glad we resolved everything.

#Collin's point of view

My parents never went out of town two weeks ago because of the snow, so they went this weekend. I felt fingers running through my hair, and I heard a laugh. I tiredly woke up and saw Tiffany there laughing at me. I pushed myself up on my elbows. "W-what-"

"We planned that I'd come over today," she laughed.

"What _time_ is it?"

"Twelve," she laughed. I fell back to my pillow and groaned, rubbing the exhaustion from my eyes. Tiffany laughed. "I can come back later if you need me to," she laughed. "I mean- you're still in your boxers and a T-shirt."

"You're lucky they're the longer boxers," I told her. She laughed.

"They look almost like pants," she teased. I laughed, and she laid down next to me. "What're you gonna do all weekend since your parents are gone?"

"I have _no_ idea," I laughed. I looked at her. "All I know is that I have a reeaaaallly pretty girl laying next to me right now."

"Stop it," she laughed. I smiled at her, and she kissed me, and I continued to smile even then. "I love you," she told me just before she kissed me again.

"Love you too." I kissed her one last time before looking at her. "Still wearing the ring I gave to you?"

"Everyday," she laughed. "Hey, I- I'm really sorry about my dad a couple of weeks ago..."

"Hey, it's fine," I laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, but- now it's like I _wanna_ get pregnant just to make him mad and see what he would do."

"_Oh_," I laughed. "You _don't_ want _that_."

#Allison's point of view

We finally all left the airport around seven, and it was crazy to see England. I had never been outside of Ninjago before. The orchestra went to some fancy restaurant that was apparently already paid for, and I sat down with three of my friends, and they began to bug me and ask me questions. "How was the plane ride?"

I laughed a little bit. "Interesting," I laughed.

"What'd you and Ash do?" my other friend asked, giving me a slight nudge. I rolled my eyes.

"We didn't do _anything_." All of a sudden, we heard an "ooooh"ing coming from another table, and I looked over and realized it was Ash and his friends, and I laughed at them before I realized Ash had a funny look on his face and his hand over his mouth. I was trying not to laugh. Ash quickly got up from the table and rushed back to where I'm pretty sure the restrooms are.

"What's wrong with Ash?" my friend asked. I looked back to his friends who were laughing almost hysterically.

"I don't know," I said. "I just have a feeling my goofy boyfriend just did something stupid." Ash came back and sat down with his friends, and he had a worn out expression on his face. I laughed and went over to him as his friends laughed at him. "What was that all about?" I laughed, my fingers in his hair.

"I just lost my stomach in the bathroom."

"Ew gross... Why?" All of his friends started laughing. I looked back to Ash.

"They got me to eat ground up chicken liver."

"Oh god," I said. "I'm sorry, I love you, I love you a lot, but that's just nasty." I walked away, and Ash's friends continued to laugh at him.

#Willow's point of view

Finally the weekend. No having to teach college students older than me. I sat down on the couch and decided to write to Michael.

_Michael,_

_Things have become much more desolated since you left, and I miss you. I miss you coming to see me in the middle of the day at school, but luckily, Trent's seeming to lay off of me now._

I continued to write to him to the point a single tear dropped down from eye and on to the paper, and I laughed when I realized Michael would be able to see it. When I finished sealing the letter, I stopped and sat for a second. I started to cry, remembering how my father had gotten drafted and left me for months. I thought he died I was so worried about him. I remembered, and nor will I ever forget, how he and the other guys put together an a cappella version of

'Fireflies' for everyone left behind on the Bounty. I'll never forget my third birthday: the day my dad came back.

#Melody's point of view

My friends and I all just collapsed in our beds in our room. So worn out. Pregnant and tired. Still, though, my friends don't know about the baby or the fact I have a boyfriend. I snuck out of my room in the middle of the night to go see Tristan at his family's house he was staying in, and I snuck in. He sat up in bed and looked at me. "Hey," he said tiredly as I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey," I laughed and kissed him. He pulled off of me and looked at me. "What're-"

"Melody, I promise you this is the last time I will ever ask you or bug you about this again," he began. I already had butterflies flying violently around my stomach. "Will you _please_ marry me?" I began to laugh and naw on my lower lip. I felt myself make a motion with my head, and I realized it was nothing but a nod. The expression in Tristan's eyes changed. "Are- are you saying-?"

I laughed, "Yes."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oommggggg! Finally! What is he to tell his parents...? What are both of them to tell the kingdoms? And aaww poor Willow :( REVIEW!***

Question: what's something really stupid you and someone else have argued/fought about?

REVIEW!


	660. Chapter 660 Rock and Rant

(A thing stupid I've argued about? My friend said chocolate's a vegetable.)

#Melody's point of view  
Tristan laughed, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled my lips into his and trapped them. I pushed off of him and looked at him, though he tried to push towards me and kiss me again. "Just know I can't wear the ring right now," I told him.

"How come?"

"I just- all of my friends are gonna wonder where-"

"Okay okay I understand," he said quickly so he could kiss me again. I had to leave an hour later to go back to the place we were staying at with the orchestra, and I was trying not to scream and laugh. I was restless.

#Collin's point of view (earlier in the day)  
"And why wouldn't I want _that_?" Tiffany asked and rested her arm across my upper chest so her arm was on my shoulder. I laughed at her and looked up at the ceiling.

"My mom got pregnant with my sister when she and my dad were still dating," I said.

"They weren't teenagers, were they?" I shook my head.

"No, but it was still difficult for my mom." I lifted my arm up a little bit for Tiffany to cling on to me. I rested my arm back down when she did and kept my hand on her upper arm. "She woke up feeling sick every morning, and my dad of course had to tell all the other guys aboard the Bounty about it, so..." Tiffany laughed.

"I love how you know all of this."

"It's my _parents_," I laughed and looked at her. She put her hand on my cheek and gently caressed it.

"Love you," she told me.

"Love you too," I laughed. She leaned into me and kissed me, and I smiled and pulled off and looked up at the ceiling, remembering I was still laying in my boxers since I just woke up and Tiffany just got here. "Ugh, I have got to put some jeans on." Tiffany laughed. I looked at her. "What?"

"No, that's okay. You can just keep them off," she teased in a laugh.

"Stop it." She sat up laughing as I got out of bed.

"What're we gonna do today?" she asked me as I slipped my jeans on.

"No idea," I said and sat back down next to her. "We can hope you just get snowed in," I said with a funny smile and looked at her. She laughed.

"Okay, but _then_ what're we gonna do? Your parents are outta town."

"Exactly," I laughed. She rolled her eyes and laughed. She looked back at me.

"Why don't you just show me more magic tricks?" she asked me.

"Like what?"

"Why don't you make more diamonds appear?" she joked. I laughed.

"I'm afraid that was a one time thing, my dear." Later that night, Tiffany was half laying and half sitting next to me on the couch, and we were watching some crazy show about people's strange addictions, and she was getting crazy grossed out. Some lady picked up cigarette ashes and began _eating_ them, and Tiffany's hands flew to her mouth. I laughed at her. "You are such a baby," I laughed. She looked at me and sat up on one elbow.

"Tell me that's not _disgusting_." I laughed.

"It's pretty nasty." I laughed at her, and she smiled and kissed me and wrapped her arm around my neck from beneath. "Thank you," I laughed jokingly with her lips still up against mine so my lips could immediately melt back into hers again.

"You're welcome," she laughed, her lips still up against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too," I laughed, thinking how silly we were being talking with our lips so close just so we could kiss each other when we were finished talking.

#Crissy's point of view

I never went out to the bench. I just couldn't make myself do it, and I had looked out the window and saw he wasn't there anyway. I woke up in the morning feeling sick, and I groaned. "Hey, what's wrong with _you_?" my roommate asked me.

"Just- feeling _sick_."

"Do you need me to get you an aspirin or something...?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Thanks, though."

"You gonna go to class?" I shook my head again. "Alright, well- text me if you need anything," she told me and left the dorm to go to class. I eventually fell asleep, and I heard a knock on the door, waking me up.

"Come in!" I said tiredly with a slight croak in my voice and laid back to my pillow.

"Hey, you alright? Heard you've been feeling sick." My eyes shot back open, and I looked over to see Devin walking over to me.

"W-what're you doing here? You should be in class," I told him instead of answering his question. He laughed and sat down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I came to make sure you were okay," he laughed. I turned over to my stomach so I could clearly look at him.

"No, I meant-"

"No, I know what you meant," he laughed. I raised an eyebrow teasingly. "So, _are_ you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just have a bit of a headache."

"Oh, then here. Take this," he said as he pulled a pill out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"I would, but I've got an empty stomach," I said.

"Take it with some milk and you'll be fine." I smiled.

"Thanks," I said as he got up.

"Anytime, princess," he teased. He was about to leave, but I stopped him.

"Hey, come here."

"Yeah, what?" He walked back over to me, and I was sitting up on my hands, and I kissed him. I pulled off and looked at him, and his eyes were smiling, but he was shocked.

"I'll see you later." He smiled and left. I pursed my lips with a smile and looked out the window. I felt like laughing.

#Blake's point of view

I didn't go to school today. I decided to just play hooky. I couldn't face Amy today and see her kissing we boyfriend again. My dad came into my room as I miserably lay in bed, and he sat down next to me. "Blake, you've never wanted to skip school. What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Dad," I lied.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" I laid for a second, and then I nodded. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. "I'm sorry, Blake. I- I don't know what to tell you." He sighed. "Did I ever tell you his your mom and I met?" I shook my head, and I was interested and curious to know. "Well- we were ninjas, the guys and I. It had always just been the few of us, and- some yellow ninja was stealing our thunder." I faintly laughed. "So we tied him up, ninjanapped him, took his mask off, and realized the him was a her. I was so awful to her, and I knew she hated me, but- we ended up together only months later."

"And I'm guessing that's just the basics," I said. My dad laughed.

"Yep." He looked at me.

"You're not gonna make me go to school now, are you?" He shook his head. After my dad got up and left, I realized something. I just need to be mean to Amy!

#Carter's point of view

Cap will not shut up about the Kool aid dude. He runs around the house screaming: "OHHH YEAHHH!" We went to school, and he ran around jumping in front of people _screaming it_. I was sitting in literature, and Cap came running into the doorway and screamed: "OOHH YEAAHHH!" And he kept running. I hit my head on my desk. Oh my god. I went to band, and Cap was of course late. We had a substitute, and the school counselor was at the front of the classroom waiting for us to get quiet. Everyone did, and she began to speak.

"Your band teacher, Mr. Adams, has been in a motorcycle accident and won't be back until next year." Everyone gasped.

"Oh no..." I heard myself mutter. "Oh my god..." Everyone began muttering to themselves, and of course, the door came flying open, and Cap came flying in.

"OOOH YEAAAHHH!" Everyone just sat and stared at him, and he realized the silence of the room. "Uh- I mean- Oh _noooo_..."

#Ash's point of view

Melody's not super happy with the new girl at school, and the girl's on the orchestra trip. She dresses in band shirts and converse, and it's making Melody furious. I have to admit, the girl's trying to be Melody and maybe even _replace_ her. She has blonde hair with green streaks in it, and she says her name's Quinn. She wears heavy makeup, and Melody just wears heavy eyeliner. Allison and I stood in our uniforms waiting to go out on stage, and Melody and her friends were together, but Melody's glaring eyes were on Quinn and her group of friends. "She looks like she wants to kill her..." Allison said and laughed. I laughed and looked at her. "Hey," she laughed and pecked me on the lips.

"You look really pretty," I told her. She smiled.

"You look really handsome," she told me and laughed. I smiled at her and kissed her, and all of a sudden, we heard Melody yelling at someone across the room. We separated and looked over to see Melody and Quinn yelling at each other. "Oooh no."

#Melody's point of view

"Quit trying to be me!" I yelled.

"I am a way better guitarist than you are! Besides, you're just a band wagoner!" she argued.

"Well at least I have a wagon to _ride_ on!"

"Bring it!" Melody quickly picked up her guitar, and it was already plugged in. Don't worry, I'm not hitting her with it. Quinn picked up her guitar, and everyone began to back away from us.

#Ash's point of view

Quinn and Melody began to sing. Led Zeppelin's 'Living Loving Maid'. You could tell by the way Melody sang that she was _mad_. When the electric guitars came in, you could tell she wasn't happy. Quinn almost looked nervous, but hid it behind another expression as she tried to keep up with Melody. Soon, Melody jumped up on the table and was playing _hard_. Quinn grew more nervous. I felt laughing. Everyone in the room knows Melody's going to beat her. It grew more and more intense every second the played. Melody didn't seem worried. Finally, the song ended, and Quinn looked like she might pass out. Melody continued to just stare at her as Quinn seemed to pant, and everyone in the room began to applaud, and Quinn stood up. She didn't look happy. She pulled a small glass tube with some purple liquid inside from her pocket. Everyone gasped and began to back away from her. Melody was frozen up on the table. Everyone was quiet. Tomorrow tea. The illegal tomorrow tea. Quinn began to speak over the air conditioning. She smirked. "To the baby. We'd all like to see it." Melody was about to jump backwards off of the table with a frightened look on her face, but Quinn threw the glass at Melody's feet, and it shattered.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooh no. Not good. REVIEW!***

Question: if book one were a movie, what would have to be its most famous scene/moment? (The scene everyone's seen and remembers

And has your favorite book two couple changed or stayed the same?

REVIEW!


	661. Chapter 661 Back When

(Sorry, this chapter is mainly about the Flamys... I have got a LOT to do today...)

#Ash's point of view  
Everyone quickly evacuated the room so they wouldn't inhale it. Everything was hidden behind the purple mist as I tried to find my sister. I kept my hand over my mouth, trying so hard not to move my lungs. A game of Marco Polo wasn't going to work, so I had to quickly just leave the room before my respiratory system went back on autopilot. I looked around and saw that Quinn and one of her friends weren't here anymore. Maybe they were still in the room. I glanced through the window into the foggy room, and I knew I had to go back and get my sister. I quickly rushed back into the room, and I heard Melody let out a sound of pain. I followed the sound, and I found her and quickly scooped her up and ran back out. Everyone began rushing up to us to ask if she was okay. The chaperone rushed up to me, but I wouldn't let him have her. "Where's the hospital!? I can get there quicker than you can!" The chaperone told me, and I took off vampire speed not caring who saw me. I quickly rushed through the doors, and they saw the state Melody was in and quickly took her. They laid her down, and she had tears all over her cheeks and let out another sound of pain. I quickly rushed over to her. I was frantic. "I'm gonna call Dad, okay? Alright?" I told her, holding her tight grip. She nodded and I ran out of the room and into the hallway and called our dad. "Dad you need to get down here NOW!" I shouted frantically.

"Why? What's going on!?"

"No time to explain, just- bring the watch! We're at the hospital down the street from the place we're playing!"

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." He hung up, and I rushed back into the room after I called Tristan to tell him to get down here. Melody was on her side tightly gripping her stomach and let out another sound of pain. I rushed over to her.

"Tristan and Mom and Dad are gonna be here in a minute, okay?" I told her and pushed her hair out of her face. She nodded, and I grabbed her hand, looking into her teary eyes. "I need you to be strong," I told her. "Just until dad comes with the watch. The baby can wait, okay?" She nodded and let out another loud sound of pain.

#Sterling's point of view

I quickly jumped up and ran to find the watch. "What's going on!?" Lorry asked me frantically.

"I don't know," I said. "We just need to hurry and find the watch and get down to the hospital in England," I said as I searched.

"Why!? Who's in the hospital!?"

"I don't know!" Lorry was helping me look. "Where can the watch be!?"

"I don't know! We haven't used it in years!"

"What if the ninja have it!? What if my dad has it!?"

"Well that wouldn't be very helpful, now would it!?" Lorry said frantically. I slid another drawer open, and I found it.

"Let's go!" We took off vampire speed to England, and we asked for Melody Flamy, and we rushed quickly there. I realized what part of the hospital she was in, and I felt tears on my cheeks. Nononononononono! This _can't_ be happening! Melody's about to- no. She's still my little girl. I opened the door to her room, and Ash was with her as she laid on her side and let out a loud sound of pain. I froze. This is actually my daughter.

"Sterling, what are you _doing_?" Lorry asked me. I almost began to hyperventilate. I thought I'd never see the day my daughter act like this. I thought I'd never see this happen to her. I began to have rapid flashbacks.

_Lorry had her hand on my shoulder after waking me up. "Lorry, what-"_

_"I just got here five minutes ago." Her voice shook. I sat up._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"We're so dead," she muttered without looking at me._

_"What?"_

_"It's only been a few weeks..." she continued to mutter._

_"What's only been a few weeks? Lorry, what are you talking about? What's going on!?"_

_"Lloyd's going to kill me, my parents are going to kill me, and your dad's going to kill you, and just wait until the public hears about this and-"_

_I put my hands on her shoulders and her frantic facial expression snapped over to me. "Lorry, what's wrong!?"_

_"Sterling, I- I'm-" She looked away from me. She bit her lower lip and flinched. She looked back to me. "I'm pregnant..."_

Sixteen. Only sixteen. I was only sixteen. I hadn't realized I began to mutter those words to myself in a shaky voice.

_Lloyd was chasing me through the hospital. My dog tags bounced back and forth across my chest as I continually glanced over my shoulder only to be greeted by Lloyd's angry expression._

"Sterling, what's the matter with you!?" I heard Lorry ask me. Melody nearly screamed again.

_I've never flown before! I've never been taught, I've never tried, and I've never really seen anyone do it! We're like- forty stories high! If I jump, I'm screwed! "I- I don't know what I thought! I don't know what to think!"_

_"Then why the heck did you do it!?"_

_"Because, I- I- I don't know! I-" I had no excuse. I couldn't come up with one. What excuse would I give him? His sister's pregnant with my baby, rather babies, and he still doesn't know it's more than one! I am so screwed. I spread my wings out as Lloyd began to run at me, and I turned around, and I jumped._

"I- just-" I gave the watch to Lorry and fled the room.

_"Are you alright?" I asked her._

_"...yeah..."_

_"You in pain?" She nodded. "Would you ever recommend anyone else get pregnant at sixteen?" She faintly shook her head, her eyes remaining closed as she laid in tiredness and pain at three in the morning. I faintly laughed, and Lorry flinched and grabbed her stomach._

_"Ow ow ow ow," she said frantically and repeatedly in pain, and I could see she wanted to cry. "Sterling!" she cried. I pushed her hair out of her face and leaned over her._

_"It's okay, it's okay. I'm right here," I told her. "I'm not going anywhere." I took her hand and held it. "I'm right here."_

I was crying now. This just couldn't be happening. I don't want my daughter to go through what I saw Lorry go through. Not now, not ever.

#Melody's point of view

Tristan showed up just as my mom reversed the effect of the tomorrow tea with the watch. I let out a huge sigh of relief, though there was still leftover pain in my stomach. Tristan walked over to me, and my brother stepped aside so he could see me. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked me, taking my hand and pushing my hair away from my forehead.

"Oh my god," I shuddered and wiped the leftover tears from my eyes. "That was the worst pain I've ever gone through." He looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," he told me. I crossed my arms over my face, blocking out all of the light in the room.

"What I don't get is how Quinn even knew she's pregnant," Ash said. I thought about it, and I took my arms off my face and looked up at the ceiling.

"It was a bit bizarre, wasn't it?" I asked rhetorically.

"Why don't I take you back to my place?" Tristan asked like he was asking _about_ me, not asking _me_. I nodded and looked off.

"Alright, I should probably get going," Ash said. He walked over and looked down at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded.

"Thanks, Ash." He faintly smiled and left.

"Alright, I should probably go find your dad," my mom said.

"Why did he flee like that?" I asked.

"No clue." My mom left, and I looked up at Tristan.

"I don't ever wanna go through that again..."

#Lorry's point of view

I began to wonder down the hallways as I tried to find Sterling, and I soon found him in a quiet, unbusy spot of the hospital. His hands were over his face like he was in stress. I walked over and sat next to him. "What was that all about, Sterling? Why did you flee like that?" He slid his hands off his face and looked off into the distance.

"Because I was scared, Lorry," he admitted.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see Melody go through what you did."

#Ash's point of view

I got back just as everyone was walking up on stage, and I quickly found my place in line. I sat up on the stool and leaned over and grabbed my bass to pull it up. I set my bow on the stand, and I looked over across the stage and saw Allison. We had to be as quiet as possible. Not a single sound could be made or else we'd have points taken off. She saw me and smiled, giving me an invisible wave. I smiled at her, and she and the rest of the violinists sat down. The conductor stood in between the audience and the stage and began to speak. "We welcome you all here tonight to see schools all over to come here to play and compete, and here behind me I have the Ninjago High School orchestra. Our guitarist for 'Stairway to Heaven' was unable to be here tonight." I looked over to the electric guitar sitting up against the amp as the conductor continued to speak, feeling bad that Melody wasn't here. I looked to my side and saw her empty stool without a bass in front of it. The conductor stepped up on her podium, and all of us straightened up and held our bows up. She raised her stick and her hand, and I put my bow to the strings silently. We began to play, and I glanced up from my music and over at Allison. I smiled. She's so cute when she plays. She looked up at me from across the stage and smiled, and I stuck my tongue out at her, and she began trying not to laugh as I made funny faces at her.

#Allison's point of view

I began trying so hard not to laugh at Ash. Everything's just funnier when you know you're not supposed to laugh. I had to force myself to look back down at my music, sure Ash was laughing at me. I quickly glanced back up at him, but he was concentrating on the music in front of him. I smiled. He looks so handsome in his orchestra uniform it's almost funny. I smiled and looked back down to my music, trying not to laugh at how goofy my boyfriend is.

#Melody's point of view

Tristan left the room for a second, and I heard someone walk in, and I sat up and looked over to see my dad walking over. I saw the look in his eyes. "Dad..." He wanted to cry. I hugged him in the silence of the room.

"I don't want to see you ever go through that again, Melody," he said. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't ever want to go through that again," I laughed, and I felt tears in my eyes again. My dad shuddered. "It's okay, Dad. I'll always be your baby girl."

#Ash's point of view

We soon had to play 'Stairway to Heaven', and I kept hoping Melody would magically appear. I knew she wasn't. Then, as soon as the guitar solo was supposed to come in, I heard the blare of the guitar next to me, and I looked over and smiled when I saw Melody was here. Melody glanced over to me and smiled. I laughed. She had to quickly put the guitar down and run and get her bass before we started to play 'Don't Stop Believing.' After we were done playing, we went back to the room we were all waiting in to run around and have fun until they announced which orchestra got the highest score. Allison ran up to me. "You looked so pretty playing out there," I laughed before she kissed me with a smile.

"You looked so cute," she laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I looked _cute_?" Allison gnawed on the smile she had on her lower lip, trying to hold back a laugh in waiting to kiss me again. "I guess I can accept that." She laughed and kissed me again. I pulled off and looked at her. "You know what tomorrow is?" She smiled.

"We've been dating three months tomorrow," she laughed.

"Yep." Both of us laughed and kissed each other again. "What do you wanna do tomorrow? They're letting us have a free day tomorrow." She cocked her head to the side.

"I don't really know," she said. "Maybe we could just walk around tomorrow. It _is_ England." The head judge opened the door to the room, and everyone became silent to hear what he had to say. He smiled.

"Congrats! You got the highest score!" Everyone cheered and Allison and I looked at each other and kissed each other.

When my friends and I were in our room later that night, I couldn't stop trying to figure out what happened to Quinn and her friend that was with her. Tomorrow tea... She was a cello player... The nervous guitar playing... The blonde hair... The red head friend... The noncooperation between her and Melody... The disappearance... I froze. The two of them were no one new. It was Harmony and Wednesday.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooommmggg what!? Of _course_ it was! Wonder what Allison and Ash are going to do for their three month anniversary... Ideas...? REVIEW!***

Question: what's the dumbest question you've ever asked?

And to Player 1: how did people react to that? Lol

REVIEW!


	662. Chapter 662 From and to the Principal

#Ash's point of view

I quickly grabbed my phone and texted Melody, and I sent my dad a long text explaining everything, including Harmony's disguise as Quinn and Wednesday's disguise as one of her friends. "So, what're ya givin your girlfriend tomorrow?" my friend asked me, and all my friends began 'ooing' wanting to know. I almost blushed.

"Just- giving her something," I said. "Nothing big." All of my friends sat around me, pressuring me to tell them with their silence. I took a good look at all three of them. "I hate all of you."

#Melody's point of view  
"You're really pregnant?" my friend asked me as I miserably sat in bed. All my friends began flooding me with questions I didn't feel like answering, and I finally just yelled at them.

"Would you guys just SHUT UP!?" They all went quiet, and I buried my face in my hands. "Sorry to yell guys, I just-" I shuddered. "I'm sorry."

"How long've you been pregnant for?"

"Only about a month," I said.

"I can't believe you got pregnant before _Tiffany_ did..." my friend said in disbelief.

"Who's the dad?" my other friend asked. I sighed and looked out the window.

"He lives in East Ninjago," I told them so they wouldn't ask again.

"How do you know him?"

"He was just- visiting West Ninjago one day and we ran into each other."

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen." All of my friends quickly sat down around me.

"So he's a year older, is he?" my friend asked excitedly. I looked over at her.

"How is that so exciting?"

"Is it twins!?" I looked over to my other friend.

"I would hope _not_."

"What're you gonna name it?"

"I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl, guys."

"Well- have you even come up with _anything_ yet?"

"Well- if it's a girl, he came up with Halen..."

"That's such a pretty name!" I looked up at my friend, realizing she probably didn't quite get the reference.

"Yep, it sure is," I said. As my friends continued to blabber on, I couldn't help but to let my mind wander off in another direction, remembering my dad at the hospital today. I felt like crying. I don't want to see my dad ever go through that _again_.

#Willow's point of view

I had gotten a letter from Michael, and I couldn't wait to read it. I quickly opened it, smiling to see I was hearing from him and that he was still alive. I glanced down at my ring as I pulled the paper out of the envelope, knowing my faith was certain as long as I had it on.

_Willow,_

_I think about you everyday and every night whether I'm sitting or laying in my bunk or watching the sonar._

I smiled. That definitely sounded like Michael. I began to read and laugh at his dreams he had and wrote about in his letter to me. What I might look like on our wedding day, what our kids would possibly look like, and what it would be like to see me again. I smiled, but then began to cry. I can only dream, and dreams aren't enough.

#Collin's point of view

At school, I looked around and saw Tiffany wasn't here. I spotted her friends across the hallway, and I walked over to them and interrupted their conversation. "Hey, how come Tiffany's not here?"

"Maybe she's pregnant," he friend said, and the rest laughed. I looked at her.

"Not funny," I told her. She and the rest of Tiffany's friends laughed.

"No, just kidding," she laughed. "I think she's at the doctor or the dentist or something for a regular checkup or whatever."

"That's all you needed to say," I said and walked away. As I was walking, I heard Tiffany's ex boyfriend from the beginning of freshmen year talking about her. I looked over at him. "What did you just say about my girlfriend?" I asked him. He looked at me as I took a few steps towards him.

"I said that when _we_ were dating, she wouldn't _shut up_ about _you_." I just looked at him. "Besides, I wouldn't want to date _that_ anyway."

"What did you just say?"

"Your girlfriend, is unattractive and_ stupid._"

"Yeah, well, anyone would be considered stupid if they went out with _you_." He just looked at me for a second, and he swung his fist around, and I immediately ducked and threw my fist across his jaw. One of his friends seemed to just stand and watch, the other two tried to break us up. There were people who stopped around us to see what was going on, and finally, as soon as my lip started bleeding and his nose started bleeding, someone told a teacher what was going on.

"Boys! Boys!" Mrs. Peters shouted at us and pulled us apart, another teacher behind us. "What on _Earth_ are you two fighting about!?"

"He was talking trash about my girlfriend!" I shouted, directed mostly at him.

"You two are _both_ going to the principal's office." Everyone began ooing at us as Mrs. Peters escorted us down the hall. When we were towards the front entrance of the school, Tiffany walked in and saw me and my bloody corner of my lip and her ex's bloody nose and the teacher giving us an escort. She gave me a questioning look, and I just sighed and kept walking. She walked into the office after us to sign in late and saw us walking into the principal's office. The principal looked up at us and sighed.

"What do we have here?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Got into a fight," Mrs. Peters told her. The principal sighed.

"Have a seat, boys."

#Eva's point of view

I was walking through the atrium to take the attendance to the office, and I wasn't paying attention, and I ran into someone. "Oh, sorry," I said quickly before looking to see who it was.

"No, sorry, that was my fault." I looked to see it was Collin. He gave me a sheepish acquaintance smile and continued on his way. I thought I might scream. He actually knows I exist.

#Blake's point of view

Amy flew into the chair next to me, nearly flying _out_ of it. "Hey!" she said excitedly.

"What?" I asked tiredly without looking at her.

"Guesswhatguesswhatguesswhat?"

"What?" I asked the same way, just sounding a bit more irritated.

"I'm going to a concert this weekend! Guess who I'm gonna go see!"

"I don't care," I told her emotionlessly. She gave me a funny look.

"What's wrong with you today? You're usually so much _nicer_," she laughed. I looked at her.

"Go away, Amy." She looked hurt, and it made me feel awful.

"B-bye," she said with a slight tremble in her voice and grabbed her stuff and left. I sighed. That was _really mean_. I don't want to be this way to Amy, but- what else am I supposed to do?

#Cap's point of view

Principal's office. OOOH YEEAAH. Nope. Definitely not an _oh yeah_. The principal came in and sat down. "Cap, you've been having random outbursts as I've heard from various students and teachers, and as of the one in band, that was _completely_ inappropriate."

"I just walked in and shouted it. I had no idea what was going on."

"Cap, maybe you should sometimes use your brother as an example." I just stared at her.

"You're _kidding_."

"No, Cap. Your brother's very well behaved in class."

"He DUCT taped me inside of a PIANO!"

"Cap, this is what I'm talking about. You're in high school now. You need to learn to control yourself." My eyebrow twitched.

"Ooh YEEAAH?"

"_Oooh_ yeah."

#Carter's point of view

April came up to me. "Hey, Cap," she said.

"C-oh, yeah. Cap," I said.

"You know, I-"

"I'm not the right Cap you're looking for," I said. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"How're you not the right Cap?" she laughed. "There's only one Cap in this entire school."

"Yeah, well- I don't think this is gonna work," I said.

"Huh?"

"Okay, fine. That's it," I said and kissed her and started making out with her in the hallway, and of course, the _real_ Cap saw us.

#Charlotte's point of view

"Hey, come on," my dad told me. "You need to get up and go to school. I already let you sleep in incredibly late." I pulled my pillow over my face.

"Uh uh," I said.

"Come on, Charlotte. You're being ridiculous. Ellie's already at school."

"Well she's not super depressed," I said and began to cry.

"Aw, come here, Charlotte." I sat up, tears all over my cheeks, and I let my dad hug me. "Talk to me," he said with empathy.

"I went to her gravestone a few days ago," I cried. "I just miss my sister, Dad...!"

#Allison's point of view  
"Hey, it's time to get up," someone cooed and gave me a slight nudge. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head and held it there. The person laughed. "Come on, Allison. The sooner you get up the better." I looked up at Ash who was laughing down at me.

"How'd you get in here?" I laughed.

"All of your friends left and I got permission from the chaperone to come in here and wake you up." I laughed and put my arm above my head.

"You're crazy," I told him. He laughed and kissed me. "And sweet." He laughed.

"Alright, now get out of bed." I laughed and jumped up, and Ash sat down and I grabbed my clothes and went to go change in the bathroom. I started brushing my hair after I brushed my teeth and got dressed and walked back into the room, and Ash quickly looked at me and hid something at his side.

"What're you hiding?" I laughed.

"Nothing," he said nervously. I laughed and put my brush down and walked over to him.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," he lied, sitting back a little bit to hide the object when I sat down on the bed next to him.

"What is it?" I laughed again, reaching for it, but he only leaned back further as I leaned over him a little bit.

"It-" Miley opened the door to the room, and Ash and I froze and looked over at her.

"Whoa... What's going on _here_?" Ash and I had funny looks on our faces. "You two better not be-"

"Stop it, Miley," I said. Ash and I both sat back normally. "We aren't doing anything."

"Alright... I just forgot my jacket," she said and grabbed it and left. Ash laughed. I looked at him.

"What are you hiding?" I asked him and caught him off guard and reached for his hand and grabbed it, but he yanked it back, and I looked up into his eyes.

"I'll give it to you when I feel like it." I laughed and kissed him.

"So it _is_ for me?" He nodded and laughed. I kissed him again and got up and continued brushing out my hair. Ash walked up behind me with my coat in his hands and helped me slip it on. "Thanks," I laughed. I turned around and pecked him on the lips at least five times.

"Can I give you what I was going to give you now?" he asked me before I could kiss him again.

"Yes, you can," I laughed. He pulled something out of his coat pocket, and I looked down to see it was a silver necklace with a heart hanging from the thin chain.

"Aw! Oh my goodness! It's so pretty!" I said and laughed and kissed him. "Thank you!" I laughed and kissed him again.

"I'm guessing you like it?" he asked before I kissed him again.

"I love it!" I laughed and kissed him one last time before I let him link the chain around my neck. "Thank you," I laughed again and turned around and kissed him. "Now let's go out into the snowy streets of London," I said goofily.

#Melody's point of view

My friends and I walked outside into the snow, and I told my friend to pull her phone out and look up the nearest music store. She did, and I smiled excitedly just as some English teenager walked up to me. "Well, hello there," he said. I turned around and looked at him. "Lost?"

"No, getting around just fine," I said and began to walk away with my friends, and he ran up beside me.

"I've never seen anyone with hair or eyes like yours," he said. "They're quite lovely." I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"What for?" He put his hand on my upper arm.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just couldn't help but to notice you from across the way." I looked down at his hand and back up at him.

"Are you _hitting_ on me?"

#Michael's point of view  
I miss Willow so incredibly much. I think about her every time I'm in the control room or even just laying in my bunk in the submarine. I was asleep, dreaming about Willow and what she might look like in her wedding dress, and I saw our future family. "We need everyone in the control room!" I heard the captain shout over the intercom. Everyone woke up and looked at each other and rushed and flooded into the room, and the sonars were going crazy. I rushed over to the monitor, and there were five dots on the screen coming at us from every direction. There was screaming and shouting and the banging of keys on the various keyboards.

"I need backup!" I heard someone shout.

"What's going on!?" someone else screamed. Everyone was in the middle of the commotion, and all of a sudden, everything went out. I swallowed hard. We were in the deep, dark depths of the ocean. We had no light. We couldn't see anything. Everyone was totally quiet. No one was breathing. We could hear every disturbance in the waves of the water, and we heard the faint creak of a ship above us, but we couldn't move. We could feel the small rolling waves of the ocean gently rubbing up against the submarine. Someone scanned the area through the periscope, and they came running in hysterically.

"They dropped a-!" Then everything was gone in a flash.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooomg ooohh noooo... And aw Ash what a sweet boyfriend:) REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite dessert?

REVIEW!


	663. Chapter 663 If You've got One

#Michael's point of view  
Everything and everyone was thrown everywhere, and I was only one of the lucky few. I was rapidly pushed around in the water, my body flying everywhere, and pieces of the ship dispersed in all directions. A piece of shrapnel zoomed by, slicing my upper arm, and I held it and tried not to scream. I looked down at my arm and let my hand go, and the blood from my arm went out and mixed into the water, and I looked up just as something flew towards me, hitting me straight in the head. When I woke up, I was tied to a pole with my hands behind my back, and a shooting pain went through my head. I forced myself to keep a scream down in my stomach, and I clenched my teeth and looked down and saw my dog tags were gone. I jumped, hurting my head, but I ignored it. I looked up and saw that I was aboard a ship, and I looked around and saw another one of my fellow marines still unconscious across the room. I heard men moving above us and talking, telling one to check on the POWs. I was frozen when I realized I could understand them, remembering I spoke the enemy's native language. POW: prisoner of war.

#Melody's point of view

"You're _hitting_ on me, _aren't_ you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I-"

"I'm leaving." I turned around and continued walking with my friends to the music store, and he left us alone. I walked in and immediately saw all the guitars hanging up on the walls, and I smiled and looked at everyone. I looked across the room and saw one of the most beautiful slide guitars I had ever seen. I walked over to it in a daze, and my fingers reached out and touched it, and I smiled. I felt arms around my waist, and I thought it was the English teenager that came up to bother me until I heard Tristan's voice.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey!" I laughed in surprise and turned my head and kissed him and looked back to the guitar.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he said, stepping out to my side.

"Yeah," I said, still looking at the guitar. My friends broke out into 'Call Me Maybe' from across the store just to get on my nerves, and I whipped around and looked at them. "Shut up, you guys! Not funny!" They all just laughed and kept singing. I sighed and looked back to the guitar, and Tristan laughed at me. All my friends came running up to us.

"So... Is this the seventeen year old you were telling us about last night?" Yuki asked, looking at him.

"You mean the seventeen year old you kept _asking_ about?" Yuki glared at me. "So yes, this is my f-boyfriend," I said. My other friend dropped her jaw.

"You almost dropped the _friend_ bomb!" she laughed. I actually almost dropped the _fiancé_ bomb. I pretended to laugh at myself.

"Yep I sure did." Tristan was trying not to laugh at me. Yuki looked at Tristan.

"So what's your name?" Better lie quick.

"Jimi," he told her. Now _I_ was trying not to laugh.

"Seems legit..." Yuki said and looked at me. "The girls and I'll see you later." They all ran off giggling.

"They have _no_ idea who I am, _do_ they?" I shook my head.

"Nope." Both of us laughed, watching my friends run down the street. I looked at Tristan and kissed him.

"So, you have a boyfriend, do you?" I pulled off of Tristan and looked directly at the English teenager.

"Melody, who's this?" Tristan asked me.

"Tristan, it's-"

"Well, clearly, I'm not you," he said. Tristan just looked at him. "Nor would I _want_ to be." Tristan got mad, and he made a move towards him, but I grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Tristan, just calm down. I don't even know this kid's name."

"If he's got an a-, I'll _kick it_!" Tristan directed more at the English teenager.

"Tristan, calm-"

"No, it's okay," the teenager said. He looked at me. "And my name's Erec," he told me.

"Well great," Tristan said sarcastically. "Now she knows your name. Now leave." Erec gave Tristan one last look and left.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison and I ran outside into the snow, and I couldn't help but to just laugh at her. She stopped and looked at me when we got outside. "Can you speak in a British accent?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Say that around my sister and she'll kill you," I told her.

"Why?" she laughed. "What'd I say?"

"You said _British_ accent. Most people in England don't like to say or be said by other people that they speak in a British accent, it's normally _English_ accent. They don't like to be called British. They like to be called English."

"Really?" Allison laughed. I nodded. "Huh... I didn't know that..." I smiled at her, and she looked at me and smiled. "Hey," she said like she had just met me.

"Hey," I laughed. She covered my lower lip with both of hers, and I kissed her back, smiling, just in time for the paparazzi to snap a picture of both of us. We quickly pulled off and looked across the street at the guy with the camera. "They're not even supposed to _be_ here!" I exclaimed. I looked at Allison. "We gotta go." I took her hand and rushed around the corner, hiding from the camera.

"What's the big deal, Ash?" she asked me, clearly not quite getting it.

"They're the people who called my dad an abuser and my Aunt October a _cheater_." Allison gave me a funny look.

"How could they have called Queen _October_ that?" I shrugged, and I saw the camera pop up again, and I took Allison's hand and fled. "The entire day's not gonna be like this, is it?" she asked when we stopped where we were safe from the cameras. Then I realized something. "What's that look for?"

"_That's_ why they're here!"

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"We've been dating for three months, and _somehow_, they _know_ that." Allison sighed.

"How do we get them to go away?" I saw them pop up around the corner again, and I spoke to her as I kept my eyes on the cameras.

"Make sure they can see our tongues."

"Wh-" I looked at her and quickly kissed her, and she began trying not to laugh, and the paparazzi quickly left. I laughed and looked back to where they were. "Does that _always_ work?"

"Yep."

"How come?" I looked at her.

"They never get pictures of that stuff." Allison laughed and kissed me. We continued walking down the snowy streets of England, and Allison began to laugh. I looked at her. "What?"

"Remember the first time I kissed you?" I tried not to smile.

"Yeah," I said in a hidden laugh.

"Remember how red you got?" My smile was making its way out. Allison laughed. "Look! You're getting red_ right now_!" she teased me in a laugh. She put her hand on my red cheek, and I was smiling like crazy now.

"No I'm not," I said and pulled my cheek away. Allison laughed.

"Yes, you _are_," she laughed, putting her hand on my cheek again. I looked back at her. "Your cheeks are _red_." I laughed and let her kiss me, and I put my fingers from one hand in her hair, and she laughed and pulled off and looked at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed me one last time before we continued walking down the street, and Allison stopped and looked into the music store.

"Is that Melody...?" I looked into the window.

"Wow she looks angry..." Both us laughed, and Allison and I kept walking. She looked at me.

"You're still red," she laughed. I bit my lower lip, smiling as Allison laughed at me.

#Collin's point of view

I walked into the bathroom to clean up the bloody corner of my lip before I went back to class. When the blood was gone, I look at where it was bleeding. I just blew it off and went to class. Afterwards, Tiffany came up to me when I was at my locker. "Why were you going into the principal's office?" she asked me, about to laugh.

"Got into a fight," I answered. She laughed as I shut my locker, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. She looked at my lip.

"Is that where he got you?"

"Yeah."

"Who'd you fight with, anyway?"

"Your ex," I told her.

"Was it about me?" I nodded. "Aaw! You got into a fight over me?" I gave her a laugh for an answer. "That's so sweet!" I smiled. She kissed me again as I held on to the back of her belt. She pulled off and looked at me.

"I'll see you at my house later?"

"Yeah, sure," she said with a smile.

"Call me when you get the chance, okay?"

"Call me when you need help on the contest," she teased. She laughed when I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her.

"Do you _want_ to make your dad mad?"

"Maybe," she laughed.

"You're _nuts_." She laughed, and I let go of her. "Go away," I said as I turned around. She laughed.

"Love ya," she said as I walked away.

"Mhm, yeah. Yep. Sure you do." She just laughed, and I glanced over my shoulder and smiled at my girlfriend.

#Blake's point of view

I felt _awful_ about being so mean to Amy. She's always been so nice, but I knew I would just have to keep it up if I were to get her to want me... Right? Amy sat in the chair next to me in band class, and I knew I would need to come up with something bad to say. "Blake, don't you think your outburst earlier might've been a bit uncalled for...?" I kept a scowl on my face as I cleaned my instrument, her saxophone on a strap around her.

"No," I retorted. I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was giving me a funny look.

"What's wrong with you, Blake? Is something going on at home or something?" I looked at her.

"I'm not sharing my personal life or feelings with you, Amy!" I snapped. Amy jumped back a little bit.

"I- I'm sorry," she said trembly. I huffed and looked back to my instrument and continued trying to clean it.

"Just go away, Amy." She was quick to get up and leave, and I saw her take her saxophone off and leave the classroom. What did I just do that for...?

#Ellie's point of view

Even though Cap and Carter are a grade below me, they have to be one of the most adorable things I have ever seen. They're cute, they're smart, and they're funny. They look like their mom, but they act _just_ like their dad. I can't help but to feel _awful_ for my sister. Her best friend that she's had since the day she was born just _died_. Even though she and Ivy were only eleven months old when Ivy died for the first time, Charlotte says she doesn't _remember_ it, she just doesn't _forget_ it.

Anyway, it's strange to think that the queen's nieces and nephews are actually my cousins who are second cousins with Cap and Carter, yet we still have no relation. Christian Flamy and I are great friends, too, other than the fact we're cousins. Eh, oh well.

#Michael's point of view

POW for a month out on a stupid ship since December, and now it's January. I think... I've had water torture done to me at least four times already. They hold my head beneath the water as my lungs begin to crush themselves, and just before they cave in on themselves, they yank my head back up from the water. The force of the motion hurts my injured head after being hit by a huge piece of shrapnel from the blown submarine. My submate is still aboard with me, but I don't know how much longer he will be.

#Willow's point of view  
I had taught all day, but I couldn't get over how dry my hands were and still are. I got home and took my ring off to put lotion on my dry, flakey skin and forgot to put it back on, distracted by Collin walking in the door. He brought my mail inside to me. "Thanks," I said and took it from him to look at it, and I couldn't believe how much there was.

"How was your day of teaching?" he asked me, setting his bag down. I flipped through all of the envelopes, and all of my recent letters to Michael had been returned. I was about to answer him, but I had to stop. No words were going to come out. He noticed my silence and looked over at me. "Something wrong?" I opened a letter from the Ninjago government, and I looked at what it said, and I only saw a few words.

KIA: Killed in Action

***REVIEW! Or else... D: what!? Oh no oh no oh no oh no! Michael isn't really dead! ...is he...? REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite song?

REVIEW!


	664. Chapter 664 Up to Someone

(Sorry, short chapter, might not be able to update this weekend, blah blah blah... Read on!)

#Collin's point of view  
I saw the expression my sister wore change completely. "Willow? Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh my _god_," she squeaked. Her shaky hand went to her mouth just as tears began to drip from her eyes.

"Willow?" I walked over to her and looked at the paper she was looking at, and I took it just before she dropped it. Michael had become a KIA. "Oh my god, Willow," I said with a whisper in the background. I dropped the paper and hugged my sister as she began to really cry. I looked over her shoulder, and her ring sitting up on the counter came into my sight. Willow took her ring off.

#Willow's point of view  
I took my ring off for five seconds. I took that insensate ring off. I couldn't sleep that night, and I called in sick an hour later, telling the school I wouldn't be there tomorrow. I got in bed that night and began to cry. "_Michael_..." I whimpered, and the tears just began to flow out. "_Michael_!" I cried. I could never cry loud enough. I know Michael just can't hear me. He never will.

#Ash's point of view

I woke up in the morning at around seven and got a text from Allison. "Ugh went into school early this morning to work on a project and now I'm really tiiirrreeeeed," she texted me in playful complaint. I laughed.

"Do you want me to stop by the coffee shop on the way to school?"

"Yes :)," she texted back. I couldn't help but to just laugh at her. I knew that that's all she wanted. I got out of bed and got dressed and ready for school and went to the coffee shop for Allison. I went to school, and she came scurrying up to me.

"Here," I laughed and handed the cup to her and looked back to my locker to shove my bag in.

"Thank you!" she laughed and kissed me.

"You're welcome," I laughed and kissed her again.

"You know how long we've been dating for?" she asked me in a laugh.

"Long enough...?" Allison playfully punched me in the upper arm.

"Stop it!" she told me. I laughed and shut my locker.

"I know, I know. Four months," I laughed. She smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Are we gonna sneak out somewhere for spring break?" she asked me.

"Spring break isn't until March or April," I told her.

"It's good to plan ahead, isn't it?"

"True..."

"Maybe we could go down to the beach for a week," she said.

"How would we sneak away for _that_ long?" I asked her.

"By telling our parents we're only going to the beach with some friends," she said. I laughed.

"Well alright." She smiled and kissed me, and the bell rang.

"Oop, gotta go," she laughed and pecked me on the lips one last time before she ran off. I smiled.

#Melody's point of view

Two months pregnant. Not loving it. It was already eleven, but I didn't want to get out of bed. My stomach hurt too incredibly much. I crossed my arms over where the unborn nuisance was and groaned. My mom walked in quietly so she wouldn't disturb me much. She walked over to me. "Your stomach still hurt?"

"Yeah, that and my head," I muttered. She handed me a pill.

"Take that. It'll make you feel better.

"Is it gonna affect the baby?"

"Nah, it'll just be born with two heads."

"_Mom_!"

"I'm _kidding_," she told me. "I took it all the time when I was pregnant with the three of you."

"Don't you think that should tell you something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just look out how Harmony and I turned out." She rolled her eyes, and I laughed.

"Just take the pill." I laughed as she left. I heard my balcony doors open, and I looked over to see who it was.

"The coast clear?"

"Yes," I laughed. Tristan smiled at me and shut the doors back and ran over and hopped into bed next to me. I laughed and let my lips lock with his.

"You feeling okay?" he asked me, putting his hand under my shirt so it was directly on my stomach.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit nauseas," I told him gloomily.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Where's Ash?"

"He and Allison's at school and they're going out somewhere together later."

"Really? How come?"

"Been dating for four months," I said.

"Ah. They sneaking out anywhere for spring break?"

"I don't know," I laughed. "If they last that long." Tristan laughed.

"So why aren't _you_ at school?"

"Not feeling well, remember?"

"Ah."

"So- how're we gonna ever get married if your dad doesn't want you to marry me?"

"He may not want that, but- nothing's changing the fact that you're pregnant with the heir to _my_ kingdom." I sighed, but it soon turned to a shudder. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down," he told me as I began to cry and pulled me deeper into his arms. I began to cry into his shoulder as he stroked my hair.

"I'm _sixteen_," I cried.

"I know, Melody. It's gonna be hard and it's gonna be difficult, but I'm gonna be here for you. I promise."

"What am I gonna do when the kingdom finds out I'm pregnant?"

"Let them rave about it. They'll get over it."

#Michael's point of view

They shoved be back down against the pole, tying my hands behind my back again. Water dripped from my hair and ran over my face, and I kept huffing it away from my mouth. More water torture. "Where're your recruits!?" they spoke in their native language.

"Dead!" I told them. The captain slapped me.

"Where's the rest of the submarines!?"

"I don't know!" I yelled, speaking in their native language. I got slapped again. "Please!" I begged. "I have a girl back home, and-" Slap.

"We do not care! Tell us where the other men are!"

"I don't know!" They yanked me up and pushed me back down the hallway in the bottom of the boat, holding me in front of the tub of water. I was already trying not to hold my breath.

"Where are they!?"

"I don't know!"

#Allison's point of view

I love Ash. He's so good to me. He holds me when I cry, he smiles when I laugh, and he always just seems to know how to treat me. New Years was pretty fun. I was over at the castle the entire time, and Ash and I made out for an hour. I still laugh about it. Everyone at the castle treats me like part of the family; even the _queen_. Tristan was over there and everyone just had a fun time. I finally met Ash's cousins Luke and Lizzie, and they seemed like fun people. Being around Ash's mom and dad and aunt and uncle was like being around a bunch of other teenagers.

Ash and I've been dating four months today, so he and I are just going to go run around town after school and stay up late and go to bed early- early in the _morning_.

#Cap's point of view  
Carter and I are back at war with each other again. I didn't reveal my identical twin self to April when Carter was around. She doesn't know there's two of us. I'm pretty sure "Cap" and April are nearly official. April walked up to me, probably thinking I was my brother.

"Hey, Cap," she said playfully. I don't know who she thinks I am. Then I froze. This is the girl I have a crush on!

"H- hey, April," I said, realizing I sounded a bit too nervous.

"You sound nervous," she said and put her fingers in my hair. I squeaked, and she yanked her fingers back and looked at me. "Did you just _squeak_?"

"Nnnnooo...?" I lied.

"Sure... Anyway, I-" And I just made myself kiss her. It's what my brother would've done. She kissed me back pretty deeply, and I was trying so hard not to laugh. The bell rang, and she pulled off and looked at me. "Different..." she said and walked away. Did I just do something wrong...? Oh wait... That's right. I was just trying to take after CARTER.

#Ash's point of view

I got home, and I was _completely_ worn out. "Ugh, I'm so exhausted," Allison said.

"I know," I laughed. "We just need to go to bed." Allison smiled.

"Good night," she told me. I smiled, and she kissed me and ran off. I love it when she spends the night at the castle, and I don't care we're not in the same room. I never realized dating a girl for four months meant staying up so late. I walked down to my room a few minutes later and opened the door and shut it, waiting for my eyes to adjust completely to the darkness of the room. I took my jacket off, and I heard a voice from behind me.

"Break up with her, Ash." I froze and slowly turned around, and I realized I had a gun at my heart. I looked up at the holder.

"H-Harmony!?" I yelled in a whisper. "I- I'm _not_ breaking _up_ with _Allison_ just because you _want_ me to!" She gave me a smirk and took the gun from my heart and walked back to my closet and opened it, immediately pulling out the gagged Allison and locking her arm around her neck. Allison had tears all over her cheeks. Harmony picked up the gun and held it to Allison's head. Allison began to shake.

"Then maybe she can break up with _you_." I took a step towards both of them, and Harmony pointed the gun at me. "Take another step again, and I'll shoot you. I swear I will." I took a step back. "You two say you break up with each other, and _continue_ to see each other, then I _swear_, news of Allison's 'mysterious disappearance' will go out _everywhere_." She put the gun back to Allison's head. Then Wednesday walked up to me and held a gun at my heart. "It's up to you, Ash. What's it gonna be?"

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg that little-! and aawww poor Willow :( REVIEW!***

Question: In both book one and two, who's been your top two or three favorite OCs over all?

REVIEW!


	665. Chapter 665 Sound and Feeling

(Sorry, short chapter. I have got A LOT to do. I'll make up for it tomorrow! Read on!)

#Ash's point of view

Allison began to shake uncontrollably, and I could see the tears she was trying so hard to hold back. Harmony took the gag off of Allison, and it fell to Allison's feet. Allison bit her lower lip _hard_, and I had no idea what to do. "What's it gonna be, Ash?" I looked down at the floor, and my mouth opened to say something, but someone else spoke before I could.

"I'll tell you what it's gonna be." I looked up and saw my dad standing there with a gun pointed at Wednesday and one directly at Harmony's head. I couldn't believe my dad would ever do that. I was struck. "You're gonna put the gun down, you're going to let Allison go, and you're going to leave." Wednesday dropped her gun, but Harmony stood still for a second. "_Drop it_." Harmony opened her hand, and the gun dropped to the floor, scaring Allison just a little bit. "Now _leave_." Harmony and Wednesday quickly disappeared, and Allison fled into my arms and began to cry almost silently.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." I looked at my dad who just stood still. "Dad, how- how'd you-"

"Sarah was walking by and heard everything that was going on," he said, still staring into empty space.

"But- the guns," I said. "Were they not-"

"No. They were loaded." I shuddered and held Allison a little bit tighter. My dad sighed and shook his head at himself and left. I shuddered and rested my chin on the top of Allison's head and rubbed her back to get her to calm down.

"It's okay, Allison. It's okay," I whispered to her. I kissed the top of her head, and she turned her head up and pecked me on the lips before resting her head back against my chest.

"Please don't leave me alone," she whimpered.

"Of course I'm not leaving you alone, Allison," I told her. I let go of her for a second to sit down on my bed. "Come here," I said, opening my arms, and Allison almost immediately put her arms around me as I put mine around her. I laid down next to her, and she buried her head in my chest, and I just let her cry. "It's okay, Allison. She's gone now. I'm here. I'm not leaving you." She finally calmed down after a little while, and we slept on opposite sides of the bed just to stay on the safe side. I was just happy she was beside me. At around six or so, an hour before we had to get up and go to school, Allison cuddled up close to me. I smiled and just put my arm over her before we had to get up for school an hour later. I just wanted to lay there with Allison just as much as she did me, but we had to go to school, and my dad would kill me if he finds out. She didn't start freaking out about it until we were on our way to school.

"What- what if my parents find out that we-"

"Allison, you slept under my arm for an _hour_. I think you'll be okay," I said and laughed.

"Ash, but- I- I just-"

"Allison, we didn't do anything bad. Calm down, okay?" She sighed.

"I'll definitely try..."

#Crissy's point of view

Devin and I? Not quite sure what we are. More than friends, but not necessarily dating... I was sitting in my room typing on my laptop for a project due in a few weeks. My roommate walked in and threw her bag on the floor. "Hey," I said, my eyes still on the screen.

"Hey," she said and plopped herself down on her bed across the room and pulled her laptop out.

"Where've you been?" I asked her.

"Making out with some guy."

"Right... Who was it this time?" She stood up and went to the window.

"Come here and I'll show you." I set my laptop to the side and walked up beside her. "That guy," she said, putting her index finger to the glass. I looked at the guy in the courtyard.

"Nice," I laughed. "You know his name?"

"Do I need to?" she laughed. "All I care is that he's a good kisser." I rolled my eyes and sat back down.

"Of course." I heard a knock on the door, and my roommate got it. I looked over to see who it was. "Devin!" I exclaimed and jumped up.

"Hey," he laughed and hugged me. I kissed him for a second.

"I'm leaving," my roommate said. "You guys can do whatever you want," she said and left. I watched her walk down the hall.

"What's up with _her_?" Devin asked me.

"Not a clue," I said. "Not- a- clue." Devin and I looked at each other and laughed. I sat down with him.

"So- I've gotta question," he said a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Well-" he began, almost unsure of how to put whatever he was trying to say. "Every time we see each other, we- I mean- we tend to kiss each other and say hello, so-"

"Are you asking if we're dating?" I asked him. I laughed at the awkward nervous and embarrassed look he gave me.

"Y-yeah, kinda..." I just laughed.

"We have much to discuss then, now don't we?"

#Collin's point of view

I feel _awful_ for my sister. She just had to get that letter when I came over. I don't want to see Willow like that. I get that I've only met Michael a few times, but the two of them have been together for two years. My opinion on Michael doesn't matter unless I feel like it would be the best for Willow to hear. Tiffany came up to me. "Hey, I was wondering," she said all peppily. "What _would_ you do if I told you I was pregnant?" I shut my locker and sighed.

"Tiffany, you're _not_ pregnant, and I'm _not_ going to let you _get_ pregnant." I looked at her with an irritated sort of look.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood," she said.

"Tiffany!"

"What!?"

"Please, just- leave me alone!"

"What's the matter with you, Collin? You're _never_ like this!"

"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything!" Tiffany looked like she might cry. "Tiffany, I- I didn't mean it that way, I just- I'm sorry," I told her. "My sister's fiancé was just-" I put my hand on her shoulder, but she snapped away. "Tiffany, what-"

"Don't talk to me," she said angrily, and she stormed down the hall. God I screwed that up.

#Melody's point of view

"Just come over to the castle for a little while," Tristan bugged me.

"Tristan, that's _not_ a-"

"Melody, you'll be fine. I promise." Tristan held his hand out to me, asking me to come, and I glanced down at it and back at him.

"Fine." I took his hand and he yanked me through the castle doors to the outdoors. We took off at full speed, and we got to his castle, and I stood in front of it and looked at it.

"What is it?"

"I'm kinda scared to go in there," I said.

"Are you kidding me? We're not going in the front entrance. Come on." We began to walk around, and all of a sudden, I heard shouting, yelling and screaming, making my head ache, and everything a blur. I heard the words guards, baby, matter, and I was pummeled to the ground, and then, the only thing I heard was the fire of a gun, and the only thing I felt was pain.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg what just happened!? Where'd she get shot!? She was the one to get shot, right...? REVIEW!***

Question: what's one of your greatest achievements?

REVIEW!


	666. Chapter 666 Break

#Ash's point of view

Allison and I decided we'd sneak out to the beach over spring break, and we already found a house to stay in. It'll be fun and it'll make me feel the least bit rebellious. Allison's still freaking out about sleeping under my arm for an hour still, though.

#Allison's point of view

Oh my god oh my god oh my god I slept with Ash. I cannot _believe_ I did that. Ash must've seen the anxious look on my face, and he came up to me at my locker. "Allison, are you seriously still getting worked up?" I looked at him.

"Maybe a little bit...?"

"Allison, you need to calm down," he told me. "We didn't _do_ anything." I sighed. "Allison, you slept under my arm for an _hour_. You were _scared_."

"Ash, do you seriously have no respect for how I'm feeling right now?"

"_What_?" Ash seemed taken aback. "Allison, what- why would you think that!?"

"Because I- I just- I'm sorry, Ash. I just- I'm sorry."

"Come here, Allison." I rested my head against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me and held me close in order to comfort me. "I'm sorry," he told me.

"What're _you_ sorry for?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I love you, Allison."

"Love you too." I looked up at him and pecked him on the lips more than once.

"I'll see you later," he said before I kissed him one last time, and he let me go.

#Collin's point of view

"Tiffany, seriously. Come on," I said, following behind her in the hall. "Please talk to me." She kept walking. I stepped in front of her. "I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Collin, this isn't the first time you've snapped at me."

"I know, Tiffany. You know I don't mean it." Tiffany's jaw practically dropped in disbelief. "What?"

"Collin, what- is all of this okay to you!?"

"No, Tiffany! I love you and you know that!"

"I _should_ know that, shouldn't I?"

"Tiffany, _I love you_. You've heard me tell you that so many times."

"But how many times have you meant it?" I looked deep into her dark brown eyes, her dark brown hair framing her face.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Yet it's a habit of saying 'love you' or 'love you too' to your parents."

"I have to love my parents, Tiffany. But I don't have to like them. I like you, and I love you. I love you a lot." The bell rang, and she gave me a faint, shy smile.

"Love you too." She pecked me on the lips, and I watched her as she walked away.

#Blake's point of view

Amy won't talk to me at _all_ now. She's always with her boyfriend now and she's always kissing him and snapping her look away from me when I look over at her. I quickly rushed up to her before she could even think about running away. She saw me, and she tried to quickly snap away, but I quickly gripped her wrist to stop her. "Let me go, Blake!"

"Amy, _please_."

"You've been awful to me lately, Blake! What's up with you!? I used to think you were so nice and caring and sweet! I- I thought you were my best friend..." I froze at the look in her eyes, my grip on her wrist loosening.

"Amy, I- I am your best friend, I just- I thought being this way to you would-"

"Get me to go away? Yeah, well, it worked." She yanked her wrist away and walked away from me. I stood for a second before I finally built up the courage to shout after her.

"I like you, Amy!" She stopped and slowly turned around and looked at me. I was stuck on words. "I mean, I- I like- I _like_ like you," I said. "And not just as a friend." Amy looked at me for a second, a hopeless and almost distressed look on her face. She just shook her head and kept walking.

#Willow's point of view

In between classes, the principal knocked on my door. "Come in!" The principal walked in with a smile. "Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Smithson," he said with a smile. "I have a job for you."

"What's that?" A young man stepped in behind him, looking happy yet nervous at the same time. "This is Derek," he said. "He's planning on becoming a professor, and he needs college credit, so he's going to become an intern in your class. Is that alright?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. "I don't see why not. I'd be glad to take him." Derek gave me a smile, and I smiled back.

"Alright, well, I'll leave and let you two get acquainted," the principal said and left. I stood up, and Derek walked over to me, his hand out.

"Hi," he said with a smile as I shook his hand. "Derek, but you already know that." I laughed.

"Ms. Smith," I said. "But you can call me Willow when the students aren't around." He smiled.

"I'll sit right over there and you won't even know it," he said. I laughed.

"What year of college are you in?"

"My third," he said. "I just turned twenty one."

"I turn nineteen in March," I laughed.

"Really? How long have you been a professor?"

"Since I was sixteen," I laughed. "Started college at twelve even though they wanted me to start at age eight," I said.

"Wow," he laughed. "That's crazy." I smiled.

"It's been nice to meet you, Derek."

"You too, Ms- Willow." I laughed at him correcting himself. I looked at him. Brunette and hazel eyes. Not bad.

#Lizzie's point of view

Melody had been begging me and begging me to go out and get some Led Zeppelin record for her, so happy that she _finally_ found it. I called the store to make sure they still had it. My parents normally don't let me go out somewhere unless I have someone with me, and I didn't want anyone with me, so I just snuck out. I walked down to the town where every shop was. I walked into the music store, and I walked up to the front desk. "Hey, I'm the one that just called about the Led Zeppelin record," I said. The man behind the desk turned around and looked at me, and I tried not to have a spazz attack. He looked to be my age, and he was tan and had blonde hair and green eyes, and I couldn't get over how cute he was. I read his name tag in a quick glance and saw it said 'Justin.'

"Oh, yeah. Let me run into the back and get it for you," he said with a smile and walked off. I took a deep breath to calm myself, and I glanced around a little bit. I saw an electric bass with the Union Jack printed on the body, and I cocked my head to the side in admiration. Melody would really like it. Maybe I'll give it to her for her birthday. "Here you are." I quickly looked back and saw he was handing me the album. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey, aren't you-?"

"Yeah," I said before he could finish. "The queen's daughter." I quickly took my money out of my pocket and gave it to him and quickly began to walk away.

"Hey," I heard him say. I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see him. "Hope to see you around here again sometime." I smiled and quickly ran through the door.

#Melody's point of view

When I woke up, it was around eleven or twelve, and a blanket of snow lay outside on the ground as it always does. Snow fell from the sky slowly, and I tried to sit up, but a shooting pain went through my arm. I fell back down and clenched my teeth, holding my arm. I looked at my upper arm and saw it wrapped up in bandages, and I winced a little bit. I looked down my body, looking for more bandage wrappings, and I had one on my left leg, one on my foot, and then I froze. I thought I had only been shot three times, but I had been shot. My stomach was completely wrapped up.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg oh no! Let's hope the baby's okay :( REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite kind/brand of shoes?

REVIEW!


	667. Chapter 667 All This Time

#Collin's point of view

"Come on, Collin!" my friends kept pestering me. "Moonwalk down the hall!"

"No, guys. I'm not moonwalking down the hall," I told them. Tiffany walked up to me, and I was hoping she would hopefully be the cause of a new subject.

"Hey, there's my moonwalker," she said. All of my friends began laughing. I looked at all of them.

"You told her to say that!" I looked back to Tiffany. "Why?"

"Because it's _funny_. And I wanna see you moonwalk. You refuse to show anyone." I sighed and looked down the hallway to make sure it was clear.

"Alright, fine." Tiffany smiled anxiously and took my books, and my friends were trying not to laugh. I stood in the middle of the hallway and began to slide and snap my feet, and everyone stopped and looked at me, and I tried not to laugh. Tiffany's face had to be the best. She was laughing. I stopped at the end of the hallway, and everyone began clapping and laughing, my girlfriend laughing more than anything. I walked back down the hall, not acknowledging anyone. I took my stuff back and looked at each of my friends. "Ask me to ever do that again, and I'm going to kill you all."

"You should do the entire Billie Jean dance." I looked at Tiffany.

"What?" She and my friends started laughing.

"Just like your dad did."

#Ash's point of view

Allison got over the whole sleeping thing after I explained to her that we did _nothing_. Spring break is in mid to late March this year instead of April like all the other years. And two weeks after we get back, we have to go down to more southern areas of Ninjago with the orchestra for our spring concert and competition. On another note, I can't believe Melody hasn't woken up yet. I went home last night and she was still out. Got shot straight in the stomach, and to be honest, I don't even know if the baby's even still alive. Tristan hasn't popped up around the castle at all since the incident. He got my sister pregnant, his guards shot her in the stomach, and now he's not even coming to see how she's doing? Well, next time he _does_ show up, I'm gonna pull a Sterling Flamy on him. My dad hasn't gone full blown bipolar in a really long time, and Melody hasn't either. Other than the time she nearly smashed her guitar over Tristan's head... When our dad has an outbreak, both of his eyes turn red. When Melody has an outbreak, her green eye turns red and her blue eye turns orange. I'm just waiting for the day her hair catches fire in the middle of an outbreak. As I thought everything to myself, Allison walked up to me.

"And you definitely sure that we won't get caught going down to the beach?"

"Allison, it was your idea."

"I know, but- I just-"

"Allison." She looked at me. "We'll be _fine_. And if you don't wanna go, then I can cancel-"

"No, it's fine," Allison said. She sighed. "I've just- been feeling mixed up about things lately."

"But not about our relationship, right?" Allison laughed.

"No, not about our relationship," she laughed and kissed me.

"So, we _are going_ to the beach?"

"Yes," she laughed. I smiled and let our lips melt together again, and the bell rang.

"I'll see you later," I laughed pecked her on the lips.

"Bye," she laughed and ran off. I smiled at Allison as she scurried down the hallway, almost forgetting I had to do the same. I couldn't imagine what it'd be like if I _still_ wasn't going out with Allison; if she and I were still friends. I hope I never break up with her.

#Collin's point of view

"What do you mean just like my dad did?" I asked.

"We've all seen the video, dude," my friend said. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you not have _any_ idea what we're talking about?" my other friend asked. I looked at him.

"I've heard it mentioned around the house before, but-"

"Really? Your dad danced to save your sister and you have no idea what we're talking about?"

"I was a year old when it happened," I said. "And I wasn't there."

"Well, it's all over the Internet. It has been for years," Tiffany told me. I looked at her.

"You're _kidding_."

#Willow's point of view

Everyone in all of my classes have loved having Derek around as a student intern, even though he's actually only a year older than all of them. And considering I'm a year younger than everyone else in the class, and I'm the teacher, it's a bit strange. I have a student intern two years older than me. After I dismissed, Trent seemed to be hesitating to come up and talk to me. I looked over at him, and he snapped his look away and stood for a second as if he were debating himself. He walked away and left the class in the rush of kids. When everyone was gone, Derek got up and walked over to me, a few papers stapled together in hand. "Here's the paper you asked me to do," he told me, putting it in my hand. I looked at it.

"It didn't have to be this _long_," I told him.

"Yeah, but I got bored," he said, "and had nothing to do." I looked back up at him, his paper still in my hand.

"You're an interesting one, aren't you?"

"Yes ma'am," he said and smiled. He looked down at my finger. "You never told me about your rings," he said. I looked down at them, remembering Michael. I swallowed hard. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, my- my fiancé joined the marines, but- uh... He-"

"He was in that submarine blow out a little while ago, wasn't he?" I looked up at him but quickly looked back down.

"Yeah..."

#Michael's point of view

Tortured, beaten, and still, I haven't had any gun interaction. Throughout it all, I still dreamed about Willow, I still wondered what our kids would look like, and I still tried to imagine Willow in her wedding dress. I just wanted to see Willow again. I just wanted to kiss her again. I miss having her with me, and I miss visiting her in between classes. I had to hold a tight fist to try and keep myself from worrying about Willow and Trent. Willow wouldn't go against me.

#Blake's point of view

Still not talking to me. Amy's still not talking to me. In band, in literature, in homeroom, in the hallways, anywhere. She and her boyfriend are still together, but I don't know how much longer they can last. I miss her talking to me. I miss making fun of each other. I miss making fun of the league of people she was in. I miss her laughing at everything I say and everything I tell her, and I miss the look she gets on her face and the look she gives me when I tell her something offensive in a playful way. Both of us would always just laugh afterwards about it. I can't stop thinking back to the day that the teacher asked me to show her around. Ever since I started being so mean to Amy, I never realized one thing: every time I've said something mean to her, I was expecting to move leagues up, but not I'm going leagues down. Now I'm 20,000 Leagues under hot water.

#Lizzie's point of view

What do my brother and I do in our spare time? We ride horses. Yes, you heard me right. We ride horses around the lake and all over the backyard. The castle property stretches for miles. I call my horse Captain Kirk, and Luke calls his Captain Picard. Star Trek? I think yes. Another thing we do in our free time. We watch Star Trek. Who thought the queen's kids could be so cool?

There are days I imagine the day I take my mom's place as queen. She got crowned at my age: sixteen. I've seen the videos and recordings and documentaries. There's a documentary of the entire royal family, and they keep making them every few years. They put in information on the royal family from hundreds of years ago, talking about how my mom and my Uncle Sterling could possibly look exactly like the two royal twins depicted in paintings from so long ago. I've seen pictures and paintings, and it's _bizarre_. And most often times, they put in stuff about my Uncle Sterling being evil. It's hard for him to watch.

"Hey, do you ever wonder what's in that one room in the basement our parents won't let us go in?" Luke asked me. I looked at him.

"What room?" He got a mischievous

"I'll show ya." He grabbed my wrist and yanked me up and dragged me to the very bottom floor of the castle and pulled me to a door that looked like it hadn't been touched since the beginning of time.

"What is this?"

"Mom and Uncle Sterling found it a few years ago. They say it was from the thirteen hundreds and stuff. Everything in here."

"What's so great about the thirteen hundreds?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Don't know," he said, looking at the door. "Guess we'll find out."

"Wait, Luke-" and he opened the door, and I wasn't sure what I was seeing. "What is all this?" We both stepped in, but there was no lighting. "Light a match or something," I told him.

"Lizzie, where am I supposed to get a match!?" I felt around for a second, and the room was getting darker as I walked further into it. I felt a stick beneath my hand, and I closed my fingers around it.

"I found a stick!" I said.

"Great!" Luke said. "Maybe now you can help me find a rock!"

"Stop it!" He just laughed.

"Hey, I found a stick too," he said.

"Maybe they're drum sticks," I said. Luke gave me his, and I hit them together, and blue and green sparks went everywhere.

"What- was _that_?"

"No idea," I said and hit them together again, and more sparks flew.

"Keep hitting them together," my brother suggested. I did, and one stick began to glow blue, and the other one began to radiate green.

"What the heck is going on!?" I freaked, dropping both sticks. All of a sudden, more sticks around the room began to glow. They were all on shelves and some in boxes, and it lit up everything in the room. I noticed the sticks were pointed, and I looked around and saw broom sticks. I picked up one of the sticks I threw on the ground and used it to light my way. I walked over to a shelf and saw little bottles and tubes of liquids with corks in them, and I saw the colors of the liquids. Red, blue, green, yellow, orange, and even purple.

"Lizzie, what's going on...?" Luke asked me.

"Where're mom and dad's book of laws?"

"Upstairs, why?" he asked.

"I have a feeling I know what all this is and why it's down here." We quickly dropped the sticks, left the room, slammed the door, and ran upstairs. I quickly flipped through the book, trying to find the earliest made laws made around the 1200s and 1300s, and I found it. I found the law.

Law 116

Wizardry is illegal.

#Tyler's point of view

I went home early again, feeling sick thinking about my sister and how much I still miss her. When I went back to school the next day, Lisa walked up to me. "You looked sick yesterday. I saw you left. Everything alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah, everything's alright," I answered gloomily. "Just missing my sister a little bit."

"Aw, I'm sorry. College?"

"Yeah," I told her.

"My brother had to go off to college too." I looked at her.

"I didn't know you had an older brother," I said. She looked at me.

"Yeah, of course I do," she laughed. "I thought you knew that."

"How would I have known that?" I laughed.

"Don't know," she said just a the bell rang. "Gotta go." She looked at me. "Love to talk about our issues again later," she said, gnawing on her smiling lower lip as she walked down the hall.

#Crissy's point of view

Devin. Such a goofy goof ball. I gotta love him, though. He's so sweet to me. There are mornings I'll wake up and find a rose sitting outside my door and sometimes my roommate even brings it in the room and sets it on my nightstand for me so it's there when I wake up. My brother tends to text me whenever I'm actually with Devin, and I either ignore it, tell him I'll call him in a little while, or accidentally forget about it. In the morning, I woke up and went down to the library to find a book for class, and I was surprised to see there was no rose this morning. He's been leaving them out everyday, but not today. I quit worrying about it and went down to the library and asked the librarian about a certain book, and she pointed it out to me. "Thanks," I thanked her with a smile and walked through the shelves, looking at all the book titles until I came across the one I needed. I pulled it out, opened it, and a rose petal fell out of the pages, I laughed and looked down the row of shelves and saw Devin standing there. He smiled at me, and I continued to laugh. He laughed and pointed to where my book was. I looked back and saw a rose was sitting in its place. I smiled.

#Melody's point of view

I just stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to call for anybody. However, Sarah walked in and saw me awake. "Melody! You're awake!" I looked over at her.

"Well- how long've I been asleep for?"

"Just a few hours," she told me. My dad walked in.

"Melody..." he said, looking straight at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just- awake."

"So? Sarah told me I've only been out for a few hours." He looked Sarah, the same look on both of their faces. My dad looked back at me. "_Dad, how long have I been asleep for_?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Just a few hours." He was lying. I jumped up, and both of them moved quickly to stop me from getting to my phone, but I got it. I picked it up, pulled up my calendar, and froze. I looked at both of them, and they acted like they forgot how to talk. "You- you've been out for a- a month. It's February."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg... What...? WHAT!? REVIEW!***

Question: what do you like to do in your free time?

REVIEW!


	668. Chapter 668 Clear

#Melody's point of view  
"F-February...?" I heard myself speak. "I've been in a coma for a month!?"

"Melody, calm down," my dad told me, one hand out.

"Don't you DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I screamed. I felt my eyes change color as I saw the expression in my dad's eyes change.

"Okay, Melody. Just calm down. _Please_."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I felt my hands reach to my side and grip the table next to me.

"GUARDS!" my dad yelled. The all quickly came rushing in before I could pick the table up, and they restrained me.

"WHERE'S TRISTAN!?" Is that what I'm upset about? Tristan?

"He's not here, Melody!" my dad told me.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"CALM DOWN, MELODY!" That was it. I ripped my arms away from the guards.

#Sterling's point of view

I saw Melody's eyes do something I hoped to _never_ see them do. They went reversed, just like my eyes and October's eyes used to do. Her pupils became white, the whites of her eyes turned black, and her irises stayed orange and red. I began to back up a little bit. I didn't want to be near myself. I didn't want to be near Melody. I could almost see straight into her eyes, and I saw my reflection. I saw me. "MELODY! I MEAN IT!" Her eyes stayed the same, and she almost seemed still, a furious look set on her face. All of a sudden, this dark, evil song began to rip through my mind. I gripped my head, and I felt my irises change color. I felt furious now. I felt my eyes go reverse, and I knew I looked like Melody now. She was sending music through my head, and I began to send emotion through her heart. I tried sending sweet, calming feelings to calm her down, but it only made her angrier. Darker music ripped through my head, and I clenched my teeth. The music began to become painful, and that's the emotion that went through Melody's heart. It just got worse and worse, the more in pain she got, the darker the music became, and the more pain I became, giving the pain to her. Both of us were gripping our heads, trying not to rip our hair out.

October came rushing in just as my head began to rush, and everything was becoming hidden behind black specks flicking across my eyes. I heard faint screaming as my body zoned itself out of the world until only Melody and I were left, and Melody ran at me.

#October's point of view

Nate and I heard screaming and fighting downstairs, and we quickly ran down there and began trying to push Melody and Sterling apart. "BOTH OF YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" I screamed over their yelling and angry expressions.

"CALM DOWN!" Nate yelled at both of them, trying to shove Sterling away. I saw both of their eyes. This isn't good.

#Ash's point of view

Allison came home with me, and we threw our bags down and heard screaming and yelling coming from the castle infirmary. "What's going on?" Allison asked.

"Not sure," I said and began to wander towards the infirmary, Allison behind me. As soon as I opened the door, Melody picked up a chair. I quickly grabbed Allison and held her to keep her safe as Melody threw it, and Allison had her arms close to her side, and I felt her cringe. I quickly set her down between two shelves in the corner of the room and quickly rushed back to help my mom, brother, aunt and uncle to help break up the fight. I pushed Melody back as my Aunt October did, and my Uncle Nate and my mom were trying to hold Sterling back. Everyone was screaming at them and telling them to knock it off, and all of a sudden, both of them had overloaded each other, and they just fell to the floor. Everything got quiet, and I stood for a second before rushing over to Allison and pulling her up into my arms. I let her silently cry her fright into my shoulder as I stood and rubbed her back and stroked her hair. I pulled her outside the infirmary door and shut it back.

"Ash," she trembled. "What just happened?"

"Come on," I said, my arm around her. "I'll take you home and explain everything on the way."

#Melody's point of view

When I woke back up, everything was much quieter and no one was talking in much more than a whisper. My vision and my hearing came into focus, and I recognized Tristan's voice. He walked over, assuming I was still asleep, and hung over me a little bit. I quickly jumped up, my hands wrapped around his neck. "_YOU_!" I slammed him against the wall.

"MELODY!" I heard my mom yell and rip me off of Tristan.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!?" I screamed at him with fury. He seemed shocked I was yelling at him. He nearly had tears in his eyes. "YOU TOLD ME I WOULD BE OKAY!" I screamed. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Melody, I-"

"I GOT SHOT IN THE STOMACH THANKS TO YOU!"

"Melody, quiet down!" my mom scolded me, pushing me back from Tristan before I choked him again.

"DO YOU NOT CARE THAT I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY!?"

"Melody!" my mom yelled at me again. Tristan had this awful, guilty look in his eyes, but I chose to ignore it.

"Melody, I didn't know any of that was going to happen," his voice trembled, holding back tears. Tristan's parents walked in, and Tristan's mouth opened to say something to me, but he quickly shut it.

"Since shooting you didn't work, and you refuse to abort the baby," his mom began, "then as soon as the baby's born you are to hand it over to us." My fist tightened, and my mom could only push me back a little bit. "We'll raise it in our kingdom, and Tristan can raise the baby on his own. Do I make myself clear?" I just glared at her, and I could tell my mom didn't know what to say. "I said do I make myself clear!?" I broke free of my mom's grip, walked up to the queen, flicked her off, pulled the ring from my pocket, and looked at Tristan.

I only had one thing to say to him as I put the ring in his hand: "I hope I never see you again." I put the ring in his hand forcefully and looked the queen. "You're _never_ getting this baby." And with that, I left.

***REVIEW! Or else... D: what? Noooonononononononononono :( REVIEW!***

Question: There are 18 kids (was 19...) in this story. How many of them do you think will become parents? (I don't need to know who, just how many) and hey, you never know, Melody could be the only one...!

REVIEW!


	669. Chapter 669 Not this Break

(Sorry short chapter with mostly Flamy POVs I got work to do... Read on!)

#Melody's point of view

I went back to my room, my phone in hand. I sat down on my bed wanting to cry, and I pulled up google and was going to search for The Doors' album 'Morrison Hotel', and all I got in was M before a ton of searches starting with M came up. I froze at the first one.

Melody Flamy pregnant

I clicked on it, and it took me to Google News, and there it was at the very top. Most read, most viewed, most searched.

_Melody Flamy Pregnant with the Heir of the Throne to the Other Kingdom_

My jaw dropped, and my hand flew to cover it. Now the entire kingdom knows. My friends know now. I couldn't believe it. I clicked it and read the entire thing. It explained why I was in a short coma. I got hit awfully in the head. It told why I had been shot four times and where I was when it happened. People just seemed shocked that Tristan and I did what we did, and I have to say, looking back on it, I'm kinda shocked as well. I nearly threw my phone cross the room in despise of everything that was going on. I hope to never see him _again_.

#Sterling's point of view  
When I finally opened my eyes, I was in my own bed. Lorry walked in as I sat up. "Hey, what just happened?" I asked her, rubbing the temple on my head. She walked over and sat next to me.

"Okay, you and Melody got into a fight, both of you kinda passed out, Melody woke up, Tristan showed up, she tried to choke him, his parents showed up, and they demanded they have the baby as soon as it's born and Melody's pretty much supposed to have _no_ interaction with it..."

"You're kidding, right?" Lorry looked at me.

"No." I quickly jumped up, but Lorry yanked me back down.

"Stop it, Sterling!" she told me. "October and Nate don't know about it yet."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't know what Tristan's parents said to her."

"Well- shouldn't we tell them?"

"I don't know, Sterling. I'd let things cool off first..." Lorry told me. I sighed as my fist tightened. I had to resist the urge to yell.

"Fine."

#October's point of view

About a month and a half passed, and Melody refused to go and see Tristan. There have been nights he's been showing up on the doorstep begging me to see her, but Melody never wants to come to the door. She'll lock herself in her room, she'll sneak off of her balcony, and she's even pretended to be sick. I just don't know what to tell the poor kid. He really loves Melody. Finally, he showed up on my doorstep again. "Hi, Tristan," I said.

"Please, I- I gotta see her," he said. "Ever since my parents tried to take the baby from her and they said what they did, she-"

"What'd they say to her?" I asked, cutting him off. He gave me a puzzled look.

"No one told you?" I shook my head. "They demanded that Melody give them the baby as soon as it's born," he said. "And she got super upset with me because I told her she'd be okay." There was an awful and guilty look in his eyes. "And she put her ring in my hand and left..."

"Ring? What ring?"

"She had agreed to marry me, but-" Tristan couldn't finish. I took in a deep breath and heavily let it out.

"Go back home, Tristan. I'll be seeing your parents tomorrow morning."

Nate and I were at the other castle in East Ninjago the next morning, and neither of us were super happy with the king and queen. They walked into the room and stood across from us. "What do you think you were doing giving orders in _my_ kingdom?" I asked them.

"The baby belongs to _Tristan_," the queen said.

"And it belongs to Melody too."

"Yes, but-"

"I get that the baby's the heir to _your_ kingdom, but maybe you should've raised your son better to know he shouldn't be doing stuff like that," Nate told them.

"Oh, please. You two had children in your teens."

"We were married," Nate said.

"And we agreed that if things didn't work out between our daughter and your son, then that was fine," I said. "And you haven't been following the rules."

"But your daughter's _cousin_?"

"The whole kingdom already knows that my niece is pregnant with the heir to the other kingdom," I said. "The heir's not going to change."

#Melody's point of view

Haven't seen Tristan for a month and a half, and I have to say, it hurts a little bit. I have to say though, it feels good to be without him. When I went back to school, everyone knew who the father was. No one could believe it or shut up about it, and still, even through mid March, they won't shut up about it. Finally, though, we're out on Spring break. I heard a faint knock on my door as it opened, and I turned to see it was my Aunt October. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"I just talked to Tristan's parents."

"_Why_?"

"We came to an agreement."

#Allison's point of view

My parents were finishing up packing to go out of town, and as soon as they left, Ash was coming to pick me up so we could go down to the beach. Spring break. I sat on the couch with my bag in front of me on the floor as my parents rushed through to catch their flight. I told them I was going down to the beach with a couple of friends. "Bye, Allison!" my mom said in a high pitched voice.

"Bye!" I said. "I'm leaving for the beach in a little while!"

"Have fun!" Both of my parents quickly left. About fifteen minutes later after I texted Ash telling him the coast was clear, he walked in the door as I jumped up to greet him.

"Hey!" I laughed as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him in a greeting.

"Hey," he laughed and kissed me again. "You ready to go?"

"Let's go," I laughed. Ash smiled at me and kissed me one last time before I ran out and got into the car next to him. "What time should we get there?" I asked him.

"It's an eight hour drive and it's one in the afternoon right now," he said. "So we'll get there at nine." He looked at me with a funny look on his face, and I just started laughing.

"What's _that_ look for?" I laughed. He just shook his head in a way to say 'nothing.' I just kept laughing. "Please, just drive," I laughed. He smiled at me and we left my neighborhood.

"We're down at the beach for a week," Ash said like he was beginning a hypotheses. "Seven days." Math problem. "Three of the days it's supposed to rain, and one of those three days it's supposed to be a thunderstorm." I laughed. "What're we supposed to do?"

"Sit around and watch stuff our parents would _never_ let us watch." Ash and I both laughed.

"I like your thinking," he laughed. I smiled and leaned over to him and pecked him on the lips. If I had kissed him any longer, we would be getting into a wreck.

#Ash's point of view

When we finally got to the place we were staying in, we both had to just sit in the car for a second to rub the tiredness from our eyes. It was nine thirty. I sighed and looked over at Allison. "You sure about all this?" I asked her one last time to make sure she didn't want to turn around.

"If we get busted, then we get busted. We told our parents we were going down to the beach with some friends, because if we told them we were going out of town with our boyfriend or girlfriend, you know how that would've gone down." Both of us let out a tired laugh.

"Come on," I laughed. "Let's go inside." We both walked inside more tired than anything, and Allison turned around and kissed me.

"Goodnight," she said with a smile and faint laugh and kissed me again. "Going to bed." I smiled and kissed her again before she ran off. I went to bed, and in the morning, I woke up and picked up my phone to look at the time. Ten in the morning. I got out of bed and walked down to Allison's room and opened the door and walked over to her.

"Allison," I cooed. "Time to get up!" She groaned and looked up at me. "You can't stay in bed forever," I laughed as I laid down next to her. She smiled and looked at me.

"Sure I can." I laughed and kissed her, and she pulled me over so I was laying on top of her. "I love you," she told me with a smile.

"Love you too," I laughed. My phone buzzed, and I looked over at it and got off of Allison. She sat up next to me and I looked at my phone.

"Who is it?"

"Melody," I said.

"What's going on?"

"She- my aunt had a talk with Tristan's parents, and- she's gonna marry him," I said, a disbelieving tone in my voice. Allison's jaw dropped.

"When?"

"I need to leave for a little while," I said. "She's getting married _today_."

#Melody's point of view

I stood in front of the mirror in my white dress. I couldn't move. My hair was up in some weird way, and the air in the room seemed so still. There were no birds chirping outside, and there were no rustling leaves, just silence. I'm about to marry Tristan. My makeup was nowhere near as heavy as it normally is, but my eyes were defined. I heard a soft knock on my door that broke the silence, and the door opened to reveal my dad standing there. I turned around and looked at him, and neither of us were speaking. The silence had come back again. Neither of us seemed to know what to say to each other. "Dad," I heard myself say softly.

"You look so grown up," he said, but he didn't sound sad. I looked down at my dress and back at him. I didn't know what to say. I just felt like crying, and he could see it in my eyes. He opened his arms up to me, and I was quick to let him hug me. "Melody, it's up to you. If you don't want to marry Tristan, you don't have to. You're not turning seventeen for another two months."

"No," I said. "I want to." My dad walked me down to the abbey, and I didn't want to leave his side just as much as he didn't want to let me go. I walked up the steps as I held on to the skirts of my dress, my dad beside me. I froze and looked at the shut doors at the top of the steps. "Dad?" I said, not looking at him. I had a nervous tone in my voice.

"What?" I looked at him, and he looked at me, and I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss being your baby girl," my voice trembled. My dad had a hurt look on his face, and a silent tear was refusing to fall. I hugged my dad, and I remembered how he used to hold me as a little girl every time I got upset. He was always there to comfort me when I was sad. He was always there to make me feel better when I was hurt. He was always there to aid me when I was sick, and he was always there to let me know I was his baby girl. Then I shook my head and let go of my dad and fled down the abbey steps, and I heard my dad call after me, but I kept running. I can't spend my spring break this way.

***REVIEW! Or else... Noooo! Melody! REVIEW!**

Question: what do you imagine Melody's wedding dress looking like?

REVIEW!


	670. Chapter 670 Anyone Else

(Quick note: every chapter there aren't a lot of diverse POVs or a POV you haven't heard from in a little while, it's because I didn't have a lot of time to write the chapter and I'm super busy, so no comment... Read on!)

#Melody's point of view

"Melody!" I heard my dad's voice echo after me, but I just kept running. I made the choice to come here and marry Tristan today, but I just can't do it. I haven't seen him for a month and a half, and I'm just not ready for marriage. I'm not even seventeen yet. I ran, slipping my shoes off as I did. I ran in my bare feet and charged through the castle and up the stairs and ran into my room and quickly changed out of my wedding dress and ripped my hair down so it was back over my shoulders, and when all of my emotion built up, it came to a collapse, and I broke down. I began to cry, and I fell back on my bed with it all. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep worn out by it all.

#Ash's point of view  
Wedding over, wedding never happened. I took off vampire speed back down to the beach, where I found Allison asleep on the couch beneath a blanket, and the TV was still on. I laughed and walked over to her. "I'm back," I laughed as she sleepily woke up.

"What time is it?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Time to go down to the sandy shore," I responded in a laugh. Allison laughed and got up to go change, and I couldn't help but to smile at her. I tried to call Melody to make sure she was okay, but she didn't answer her phone. Allison came running back out, all jittery like she drank ten cups of coffee while I was gone.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed. I laughed, and when we went back to the house, it was around six or seven, and we decided to take our showers, get into our sweatpants and t-shirts, and just run around the house like a couple of teenage idiots. We were playing music and singing along like we didn't care and were just dancing with each other. 'Take On Me' began to play, and both of us began to sing the background music before any singing began to play over it. Allison was laughing and singing it at the same time, and I took hand and twisted her around, and she laughed even harder.

I began to goofily sing the lyrics, and Allison couldn't stop laughing. "Talking away, I don't know what I'm to say, I'll say it anyway. Today isn't my day to find you, shying away. I'll be coming for your love, OK? Take on me! Take me on!" Allison laughed even harder.

"Ash, stop it!" she laughed, hitting me on the chest. I laughed at her and quickly spun her around again, and she and I just danced together and goofily sang until we felt like we couldn't any longer. We finally had to just kiss each other goodnight and go to bed, my cheeks hurting from all the laughing and smiling.

#Melody's point of view

I heard my door open, and when I felt the wind chill, I knew it was my balcony doors. I woke up and propped myself up on one elbow as it shut, and I saw Tristan. I sat up and turned my light on as he walked over and sat down next to me. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Melody, I-" I looked down from his eyes. "I'm sorry." I looked back into them.

"It was my fault. I fled."

"I know," he said. "I didn't realize I didn't want get be married until I was waiting for you to be standing at my side." Both of us let out a faint laugh. "I want to marry you, Melody," he told me.

"Just not so soon," I finished for him. He looked away from me and sighed.

"Exactly..." He looked back to me. "So I'm sorry." I faintly smiled.

"Don't be," I told him. He faintly smiled at me, and we slowly leaned into each other, my arms slowly wrapping around his neck, and my hand reached up to his hair. My lips met his in perfect sync, and it felt so good to kiss him again.

"I love you, Melody," he told me, finishing off his last word just as his lips touched mine again.

"I love you too," I said, thinking about how strange it felt to say those words again after all this time. I eventually had to just lay down next to him, let him kiss me one last time, and I fell asleep close to him in his arms.

#Ash's point of view

I woke to the sound of my door opening and shutting, and I sat up as Allison scurried over to me. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her as I pulled her into my arms.

"Nightmare," she softly whimpered.

"It's alright," I told her as I stroked her hair. "It wasn't real." She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I kept my arms around her trying to calm her down. "Just stay in here, okay? We'll just stay on opposite sides of the bed. No big deal." She looked at me and pecked me on the lips before resting her head back on my shoulder, and she seemed calmed already. I kissed her one last time before both of us laid down. About two or three hours later, though, she woke with a jolt, waking me up in sync. She leapt over to me, and I caught her and held her in my arms, and she began to cry when she realized that she was still okay and the world was fine and I was here holding her. "Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm right here."

"I thought I- I lost you, Ash," she cried. My fist tightened up a little bit, thinking about all the nightmares I dreamt about losing Allison. I continued to stroke her hair, her head resting on my chest. I let her kiss me, her knowing I was trying to calm her and she was trying to calm herself. She pulled off and gently rested her head against my shoulder, and her crying became nothing more than shudders.

"It's okay, Allison. I'm right here."

#Allison's point of view  
I could barely see Ash in the dark, but the feeling of his arms around me and the sound of his soft voice made me feel secure. Just the thought he was here comforting me at three in the morning made me feel so much better. I eventually fell back to sleep on Ash as he fell asleep holding me. In the morning, I woke up in Ash's bed alone. I looked at the time and saw it was ten thirty, and I sighed. I forced myself out of bed and brushed my hair and everything and walked out into the living room and found Ash half sitting and half laying on the couch with a blanket over him, watching some ridiculous show. "Hey, aren't you cold?" he asked me as I walked over to him.

"Little bit," I said as he picked the blanket up at his side, and I laid down next to him. "But it's strange because I'm in sweatpants." Both of us laughed. I snuggled up to Ash, wrapping arms around his neck, and he wrapped one of his over my back and the other around my waist. He was saying nothing about last night. We didn't do anything, I was just scared after waking up from a nightmare, and he let me sleep with him. "How long've you been up for?" I asked him.

"A little less than an hour." I laughed a little bit.

"Where do you get your ability to sing from?" I asked him. Ash laughed.

"My dad," he laughed. I looked at him.

"Really?" Ash just laughed.

"He has got the _biggest_ range," he laughed.

"Where does your dad get it from?"

"His mom," he said. "My grandma." I laughed.

"Have you ever really heard your dad sing?" I asked. Ash laughed.

"Go look up 'Sterling Flamy Bohemian Rhapsody' on YouTube. You'll see." I laughed and rested my head back on Ash's chest. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else.

#Michael's point of view

I haven't eaten in three days. I've had nothing to drink for four. My stomach roars at me, and it feels like lightning bolts in my stomach. Tears fall from my face everyday thinking about how stupid I was to ever join the marines. The enemy's already taken my submate's life. Now I'm worried that's going to be me. I'll never have kids or marry the woman I love. My dreams have morphed into nightmares. One moment, Willow's in her wedding dress, and the next, her dress is torn and she looks like Bloody Mary.

#Willow's point of view

I still write to Michael. He's dead, but I still write to him. I pray every night, praying he can hear me. I pray, wishing I could just see Ivy again. I tried not to let tears escape my eyes thinking about it as I taught class. Soon, my class was dismissed, and Derek had to leave early today. "Willow, would it be possible for me to get all of my work for tomorrow to do tonight? I've got a lot going on."

"Absolutely," I said with a smile and handed him his papers.

"Thanks," he said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"Bye, Derek," I said as he opened the door. He turned to look at me.

"Bye, Willow. I hope to see you outside of school sometime." He gave me a one sided smile and left. I faintly smiled and pulled out a piece of paper to write to Michael.

#Blake's point of view

I was gloomily sitting in class, thinking about how not to think about Amy. Thinking about her just hurts now. I always look over at her in class, and there are times I have to force myself to take my eyes off of her. When I went to band, I was sitting with my head down, and I saw someone walk up to me and sit down in front of me. "Hey, Blake." I looked up into Amy's eyes.

"Hey," I said gloomily and looked back down. She could tell how I was feeling.

"Why were you acting that way, Blake?"

"Because I thought it would've gone differently... Sometimes my thoughts are just a bit to complicated to make sense and come out the way I hope..." Amy sighed. "I'm sorry, Amy." I looked back up to her, but she was looking down and away from me.

"I liked you, Blake. I liked you a lot." She looked at me, but I looked down. I didn't know what to say. "I guess I'll just see you later," she said softly and stood up and walked away.

#Cindy's point of view

Over the past few months, especially in the past one, I've heard from our parents that my two brothers have been fighting like idiots over some girl named April. I've gotten Carter to send me a picture of her, and I have to say, she _is_ pretty, and waaayyyyyy out of both of those idiots' league. I love my brothers, I love them a lot, but they're both idiots. I also heard that April's three months older than them. The university I'm going to isn't letting us out on spring break until the first week of April, which sucks. My class was dismissed, and I gathered up my books and my laptop and rushed out into the crowded, noisy hallways. Hallway traffic. It's not fun. I was pushing through people, and I got shoved into, and my laptop slid off my book and onto the floor. "Oh my goodness! So sorry!" I heard the person I ran into say.

"Oh, don't worry about it!" I said as they handed it back to me. I saw it was a guy, and he smiled at me and walked away.

#Collin's point of view  
I got in the car to go over to Tiffany's house because she hasn't been feeling well, and her parents are at work. I knocked on the door as I opened it. "Hey, Tiffany!" I called through the house as I shut the door back.

"I'm in here!" she called from the living room, but she didn't sound super happy. I walked to where she was, and she was frantically pacing around the room.

"Hey, what's wrong with _you_?" I laughed as I set my keys down. She quickly looked at me.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me!?" she asked frantically and continued to jitter.

"I mean what's _wrong_ with you?"

"I got sick this morning!"

"Are you feeling sick now?" She shook her head, still pacing. "Okay, would you just stop for five seconds so I can actually talk to you?" She just continued to run around the room. "Tiffany, what-" She quickly chopped my words off as she stopped in front of me.

"I'm pregnant, Collin!"

***REVIEW! Or else... •o• whaaaaaaaat? Looks like we have a winner! He's soooo dead! REVIEW!***

Question: favorite book 2 couple? Has it changed?

REVIEW!


	671. Chapter 671 Trick Bust

(Sorry, BUSY tonight. Not a ton of diverse POVs... Read on!)

#Collin's point of view  
I stood still for a second. "Huh...?"

"I'm _pregnant_, Collin!" she said again. I let out a faint chuckle and put my hand on Tiffany's shoulder.

"That's a good one, Tiffany. That's really funny."

"I'm not kidding!"

"Tiffany, there's no way." Her jaw dropped. "If it took you this long to get pregnant, then-"

"I'm not making this up, Collin! I'm being completely serious!"

"Okay, fine." She looked relieved when I said that. "But-"

"Do you want me to prove it to you, Collin!?" I sighed. She turned around and began to walk down to her room, but I stopped her.

"No, okay. I believe you." She stopped and looked at me.

"No, you don't."

"Do you parents know?"

"Yeah, Collin. I'm gonna tell my parents before I tell you," she responded sarcastically. I put my hands up in defense.

"Okay, sorry," I said. "How far in?"

"One month!" Then Tiffany froze. "I'm gonna get fat," she said. I gave her a funny look. "I'm gonna get really really really _fat_!"

"Okay, Tiffany. No-"

"This can't be happening!"

"Tiffany, shut up for five seconds," I told her. She stopped and looked at me. "You're not gonna get fat. I-"

"How can you say that, Collin!? Haven't you ever known anybody that's gotten pregnant!?"

"I'm practically immortal, Tiffany. My parents are, too. So is Willow. It's the only reason I can do this." I waved my hand over my keys, and they disappeared. I waved it back over, and they appeared again. "You're not gonna show, and you're not gonna gain weight." Tiffany sighed in relief.

"But what am I supposed to tell my parents...?"

"I don't know, Tiffany. Let's just- go by the doctor. Your parents said you had one today anyway," I said and held my hand out. "Come on."

#Eva's point of view

My friends and I were out riding our bikes around town, stopping at places and ships and just laughing and goofing around. We were trying to go the fastest we could, but something caught my eye as we sped past the pediatrics office. I stopped my bike, and all of my friends slowed up behind me. "What is it?"

"Look," I said. They all looked over and saw Collin and Tiffany walking through the doors. "Why do you think they'd be _there_?"

"Probably just a checkup," my friend said.

"But why would Collin be with her? Why not her parents?"

"People's parents work over spring break, Eva. They probably asked him to take her." We all exchanged glances and looked back to the office.

"_Unless_..." I began, but I didn't finish.

"Unless...?" I looked over at my friend. I gave her a look that said 'I think you know what I'm thinking.' "Ooohhh..." Then the rest of my friends got it. "Come on, we've got a pot to get brewing."

#Melody's point of view

I woke up in the morning, and I found that I was still under Tristan's arm. All of a sudden, I got a wave of nausea, my hand flew to my mouth, and I flinched at the pain and uneasiness of my stomach. Tristan woke up from the jolt I gave him, and he looked at me. "You alright?" he asked me, concerned.

"I'm just feeling sick," I told him through my hand that was half on my mouth.

"You look like you're about to _get_ sick," he said.

"I think I _am_." I quickly leapt up and ran into my bathroom and got sick. Tristan stood up and walked over to me and held me, stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry I ever did this to you," he apologized. "First, I got you to fall in love with someone you shouldn't have, and then I got you pregnant," he said, upset with himself.

"Quit talking about yourself that way, Tristan," I told him.

"But I-"

"Stop," I said. "Just stop."

#Ash's point of view

Allison came running into my room again that night, and I pulled her into my arms and held her. "It's okay, Allison," I said with a faint, sympathetic laugh. "You're okay. I'm right here." I stroked her hair, and I pushed her back a little bit and wiped her tears from her face. "You're alright," I laughed. Allison kissed me before she hugged me again. "Everything's fine." Allison kissed me again as I tried to keep her calm. "It's okay," I told her without opening my eyes and went back to her lips with mine again. We weren't giving each other a chance to catch our breath.

"I love you, Ash," Allison told me just before she kissed me again.

"I love you too, Allison."

#Lizzie's point of view

"Just- go in there," I told myself as I stood outside of the music store. "Wait, but- what am I supposed to say?" I asked myself. "Maybe he's not at work today," I said. I glanced in through the window and quickly looked alway. "Nope, he's there," I sighed. "Oh, just go in there, Lizzie!" I yelled at myself, rolling my eyes. I walked in, and all of my confidence just seemed to evaporate. Justin looked over at me, and I got pretty nervous.

"Haven't seen you in a while," he laughed. He had to have braces at least fifteen times his teeth were so straight.

"Oh, y-yeah," I said. "Been busy." He laughed, and I walked closer to him.

"What're ya here for?" he asked me. I gave my look back to him.

"I just- I wanted to ask about the electric bass you have over here." He looked at it.

"You don't look like much of a bass player," he said and looked back to me.

"Well- what do I look like?"

"Like a cello player," he told me. I smiled shyly and looked at the floor. "I could teach you sometime." I looked up at him, and he smiled at me. I felt myself faintly smile and bite my lower lip, and he walked into the back.

#Ash's point of view

I woke up with Allison still in my arms, and I faintly smiled and kissed her so she would wake up. I felt her smile and kiss me back, and I knew she was awake. "Hi," she laughed and kissed me.

"Hi," I laughed and kissed her again. I heard my phone beginning to buzz, and I had to pull off of Allison and reach over to get my phone. I saw it was my dad, and I answered it. "Hey, Dad," I said, laying next to Allison still. Allison had a laughing look in her eyes, and she kissed me.

"Hey, I need your help with something," he said. I had to try not to laugh and push Allison's lips off mine, pulling mine back. Allison laughed as she tried to kiss me again as I tried to talk to my dad, almost teasing me.

"What's that, Dad?" I gave up and let Allison kiss me, and I began trying not to laugh as she did.

"Your sister's feeling a bit sick and upset." I got Allison off of me by propping myself up on one elbow.

"What do you need me to do?" Allison held back a laugh so my dad couldn't hear it and sat up on one elbow, draping her other arm around my neck. I listened to my dad as he talked, and Allison laughed and kissed me on the cheek, and I began to smile hard trying to hold a laugh back. I didn't even know what my dad was saying to me anymore. I pulled my cheek away, Allison laughing at me.

"Stop!" I mouthed to her in a faint laugh.

"Ash, what's going on?" I froze and looked at Allison, and she had heard what my dad had said. Allison snickered, and I was trying not to laugh.

"What're you talking about, Dad?"

"Nothing, just- get down here as soon as you can."

"Sure thing, Dad," I said, ready to laugh and hung up just as Allison yanked me down on top of her and kissed me. I looked at her. "That was _not_ funny." She pecked me on the lips.

"It was a little funny."

"No, it _wasn't_," I laughed. Allison smiled and kissed me again and got up.

"I told you I'd get you back for the time my mom called me," she laughed. I laughed and shook my head. I got dressed and took off to the castle, and I walked through the doors to find my dad.

"How's the beach?" he asked me.

"So far so good," I said. He hadn't asked for my help yet.

"Allison having fun?"

"Yeah, she-" Then I stopped when I saw the look on my dad's face, and I realized what my dad asked me. He tricked me. Busted...!

***REVIEW! Or else... Smooth move, Ash. Now Sterling knows you snuck out to the beach with your _girlfriend_. Wait- Sterling!? Sterling found out!? You're dead meat, Ash! REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite thing to do on vacation?

REVIEW!


	672. Chapter 672 Tell Me What?

(Sorry, not a ton of diverse POVs I'm legit about to fall asleep)

#Ash's point of view  
My dad looked at me when I stopped talking. "She's up in the mountains with her friends," I finished in a lie.

"That's what she's doing for spring break?" My dad seemed to almost leave my lie alone, but he was staying suspicious. Maybe he doesn't know I'm lying.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't know why."

"You think she would've gone somewhere like the beach," he said. Maybe he _does_ know I'm lying.

"Yeah," I agreed. Before he kept asking me questions and figured out I was lying, I changed the subject. "So- what do you need my help with?"

"Your sister's been playing guitar all morning long, and then she had a mood swing..."

"Huh?"

"Just- follow me." I followed my dad to Melody's room, and her guitars were all over the floor, and luckily, none broken. Her slide guitar was on the floor, her electric bass was on the floor, her acoustic guitar was on the floor, and all of her electric guitars laid sprawled out everywhere. "I need your help putting all of these back in their cases..."

"Where's Melody at?"

"I think Tristan's taking care of her," he said. I sighed.

"Alright. Let's get to work."

#Melody's point of view

I was in bed with Tristan over at his castle instead of mine, and I just couldn't wake myself up. Tristan wasn't trying to wake me up, either. He just slept beside me, and I slept in his arms. I snuggled into his chest, and he kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair. "I've never seen you so tired," he said.

"Never felt so tired," I forced myself to mumble.

"Well, you're pregnant. You've got an excuse." I managed to faintly laugh, and there was a faint knock on Tristan's door as it opened, and Tristan leaned a little bit over so he was on his back. "Come in!" he said just as I rested my head on his chest, half laying on top of him. His mom walked in as I rested on her son half asleep.

"Melody's here," I heard her say. It wasn't even a question. Just a statement.

"Yeah, Mom. She is," Tristan said.

"Alright, well- you should probably get up soon."

"Yeah, Mom. I'll think about it." Tristan's mom sighed and left, and I started laughing. "What're you laughing at?"

"You," I laughed. I looked at him and kissed him deeply. "You're so rude."

#Collin's point of view

Sure enough, Tiffany's pregnant. We lied to the doctor and told him our parents already know, and he believed us. I took Tiffany back to her house, and she was a bit gloomy and silent the entire way back. I took her inside, but she still didn't seem to know what to say. She sat down on the couch, and she was just shocked. "You alright?" I asked her.

"I'm only- I don't turn seventeen for another two weeks," she said. "I'm only sixteen...!" She looked up at me. "What do we do!?"

"Alright, um- okay, I got it. I can make the baby disappear."

"Collin, how-" I waved my hand over my keys, and they disappeared. "Right..."

"Come here," I said. Tiffany stood up and walked over to me, and she nervously kept her arms crossed. I put my hand on her stomach for less than five seconds and took it off. "See? Easy," I said. "Gone." Tiffany sighed with stress, and I hugged her to comfort her. "It's okay, Tiffany. Just- forget it ever happened."

#Ash's point of view

Since it was pretty much just dark out since the clouds were greying the sky, Allison and I were running around the house all day dancing and singing to the music playing and acting like utter teenage fools. Allison was laughing and just couldn't stop, and I took her hands and quickly spun her around. "You're so hot, teasing me, So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you. That's something I couldn't do, There's that look in your eyes, I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. Ah, but girl you're only a child

Well I can dance with you honey

If you think it's funny, Does your mother know that you're out? And I can chat with you baby, Flirt a little maybe, Does your mother know that you're out?" we sang goofily, Allison still laughing. I have no idea how my sister got her into ABBA, but I'm liking it. 'Does Your Mother Know' is one of Allison's favorite songs now, and I love to dance to it with her. Allison laughed and pecked me on the lips more than once before I kept spinning and swinging her around. Eventually, Allison and I completely wore ourselves out and just collapsed on the couch. Allison rested her head on my chest as she tried to get her breathing back to a normal rhythm, and her laughing wasn't helping her. I was laughing, and it wasn't helping me, either. Allison sighed out all of her lost energy and wrapped her arms up around my neck.

"Ugh, I wish it wasn't raining," she said. I laughed. I looked out the window.

"You know," I said, "we _could_ go _outside_." Allison looked at me.

"But it's raining," she said. I pretended to give her a disappointed look.

"Oh, yeah," I said. "You'll melt." She glared at me, and I started laughing. She slapped me on the chest, and I looked at her. "Ow," I laughed. She laid so she looked directly down at me.

"Race ya outside." She jumped up before I could even comprehend what she said, and I quickly jumped up and chased after her.

"Get back here!" I laughed in a yell. Allison laughed and kept running, and just as she ran through the doors, I caught up to her and threw my arms around her, causing her to squeal. I quickly kissed her with a smile to get her to shut up, and I shoved her out into the rain.

#Collin's point of view

I was sitting with Tiffany, watching some ridiculous show with her. Her head was on my shoulder, and she looked at me. "Collin, I- now I'm feeling a bit- guilty," she said. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Just- the baby-"

"That's what this is about?"

"_Collin_, it was a _baby_."

"Well- I don't think you'd want me to _undo_ that." She sighed and looked away from me.

"You're right," she sighed.

"Hey, look at me." She looked back to me. "I love you." She faintly smiled and parted her lips and closed them on mine. She slipped her hand beneath the collar to my shirt, and I quickly pulled her hand away and quickly pulled off and looked at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"You've got something on your back, don't you?" I shook my head. She shoved me so I stood up and kissed me.

"Tiff-" She kissed me again. "any, what-" She kissed me again and quickly slipped the collar of my shirt offer my shoulder. Before I could react, she saw what was there. "Don't tell my parents," I said quickly. "They don't know."

"You've got a tattoo of a-"

"I know what it's of. You don't need to tell me."

#Willow's point of view

When the day was finally over, I went home to study for my own university I'm going to. In the middle of my studying, I had to stop for a minute. I began to think about Michael, and it hurt so badly deep down from the bottom of my heart where Michael rested. I felt my eyes begin to well, and my throat felt like it was closing, and I began to cry instead of holding it back. I had dreams before he left about what our kids would look like. Two little boys, one with brown hair and one with blonde. They had the sweetest eyes. They had Michael's eyes.

I knew I was never going to see Michael again.

#Ash's point of view

Allison was falling asleep on my shoulder later that night, and I looked at her and smiled. "Allison," I cooed in a laugh.

"What?" she asked, half asleep, snuggling up on me a little bit more.

"You're falling asleep," I laughed.

"Am not," she denied. I laughed and quickly scooped her up. "What're you doing?" she whined.

"Taking you to bed," I laughed as I carried her bridal style.

"I don't wanna go to bed," she complained.

"But you're tired," I laughed, her arms around my neck.

"Uh-uh." I laughed and walked to her room and set her in bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders. Allison put her hand on the back of my neck.

"Good night," I laughed and kissed her while she was smiling.

"I love you," she told me and kissed me again.

"I love you too," I laughed and kissed her one last time before I left her room. About an hour later, I got up to go to bed. I walked into my room and found Allison on her stomach in my bed. I faintly smiled and walked over to her and pushed her hair out of her face, and she sleepily woke up and looked at me. "Hey, what're you doing in here?" I laughed quietly.

"I decided I liked your bed better," she told me.

"Alright," I laughed and took my jacket off and climbed into bed next to her. I put my arm over her, her back tucked into my chest, and she turned her head and pecked me on the lips before we fell asleep.

#Allison's point of view

The next morning, it was rainy and grey outside, so that meant we weren't leaving the house. I woke up in Ash's bed again, but once again, he wasn't here. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and got out of bed and brushed my hair and did what I needed to do. I walked down to the living room and found Ash half sitting and half laying on the couch with a blanket over him again. He looked at me. "I can't believe you're not cold," he said as I slipped in next to him and laid on top of him. I looked at him.

"I've got you to keep me warm," I laughed. Ash laughed and let me kiss him. I smiled and pulled off a few seconds later and rested my head down against his shoulder. "What're you watching?" I asked him.

"Have you ever seen those old cartoons?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Like what?"

"Regular Show, Gravity Falls, and Spongebob," he laughed. "Stuff like that."

"Spongebob?" Ash looked at me.

"Don't tell me you've never seen _Spongebob_." I shook my head, and Ash laughed at me. "Oh god," he laughed. "Spongebob was a kid's show, but it's got a bit of adult humor in there." I gave Ash a funny look, and he laughed at me. "The older you get, the better these shows are," he laughed. I smiled and cuddled up on Ash, and a few minutes later, I felt like I needed to ask him something. I picked my head up and looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Ash, am I bugging you when I come into your room at night?" Ash laughed at my question.

"Of course not, Allison," he laughed. "I don't know why it would."

"Because I woke you up at three in the morning a few nights ago," I said. Ash looked at me.

"It's fine, Allison. I really don't mind," he told me. I smiled and trapped his lips with mine, and Ash smiled. I really love this guy.

#Michael's point of view

"Where are they!?" they were yelling at me again. I wish they could just speak English.

"I don't know!" I told them and got slapped.

"Where are they positioned!? What country!? What coast!?"

"I swear I don't know!" Then the captain pushed everyone aside, angry at me, and pulled a gun from his side and held it at my head.

"Where. Are. They?"

***REVIEW! Or else... Nonononononono! Michael doesn't know where they are! REVIEW!***

Question: what do you think Collin's tattoo is of?

REVIEW!


	673. Chapter 673 Remembrance

(I hate it when this happens, but part of Collin's second POV in the last chapter got deleted and idk why, so if you could just go back and read the few lines I put in there that'd be great and a few things would make a bit more sense...)

#Michael's point of view  
I could almost feel the bullets inside the gun, waiting to dart out and kill me. I bit my lower lip trying to keep my entire body from quivering, and I looked nervously up to the captain. If I lie, and they go to look for my recruits and find out I was lying, then they'll kill me for sure. I took in a deep breath and shuddered it back out, and I felt his finger move over the trigger. "I honest to God don't know!" I finally burst. The captain grew angry and drew the gun away and shot me near my collar bone, and then my leg.

"Let this be a warning to you!" They left me in pain in the dark, bleeding from my leg and right below my collar bone. I was breathing heavily, and tears began to roll over my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," I heard myself squeak. "I'm so sorry, Willow."

#Tiffany's point of view  
I can't believe I never knew Collin had a tattoo. He has it on his upper right back just behind his shoulder, and I couldn't believe what it was of. You'd think he'd have something completely stupid, but instead, he had something meaningful. It makes me happy I'm with him.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison began feeling a bit achey after all the running around we had been doing earlier in the week, and she got up from the couch and went and got back in bed. I'm a little bit worried about her. I know I've been running around too, but I'm not _that_ sore. I hope she's not like this tomorrow. Today's supposed to be the last rainy day of the week, and we have the last three days to go out and run all over the beach. I looked outside just as I heard the faint sound of a rumble. I sighed. Guess there's about to be thunder and lightning. I stayed out on the couch for about another hour or so, but I didn't want to be without Allison. I got up and quietly went into her room and shut the door back and got in bed next to her. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me. "Hey," she said tiredly with a faint smile.

"Hey," I said and pushed her hair out of her face. "You feeling okay?" She gave me a faint puzzled look.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm not sick, I'm just a bit sore." I faintly smiled at her.

"Well that's good to know." She smiled and kissed me, and I pulled off and looked at her after a second, my face still close to hers. "Today's supposed to be the last rainy day," I told her. She looked out the window to see the rain. "We're still going to the beach tomorrow, right?" She looked back at me and faintly laughed.

"It's what we came here for," she laughed. I smiled and let her kiss me, and I kissed her back.

"Yet we've only been to the beach once," I laughed and kissed her again. Allison giggled with her lips in mine, and I smiled at her and pulled off and looked at her, and she was still faintly laughing. "You're not gonna stop laughing, are you?" She shook her head.

"Nope," she laughed. "Guess you're just gonna have to deal with it." I laughed, and she smiled and covered my lips with hers. I smiled and pulled my lips off of hers and laid on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"God, I feel like an idiot," I said, laughing in the background.

"Why?" Allison laughed, resting her head down against my shoulder.

"Because we both know we're going to get so incredibly busted for coming down here." Allison laughed and picked her head up and looked down at me.

"What makes you say _that_?" she asked me. I looked up at her and into her blue eyes.

"When I had to go to the castle yesterday morning, my dad almost busted me." Allison faintly laughed.

"If he didn't bust you then, then we're not going to get busted anytime." I faintly smiled at her reassurance, and she pecked me on the lips more than once and rested her head back on my shoulder.

"What're we gonna do for the rest of the day?" I asked her. "We can't just lay in bed."

"Yes we can," she laughed. I looked at her.

"You're not gonna wanna go to bed later if you're in it all day." She laughed.

"Good. I've always wanted to pull an allnighter." I laughed.

"We go to the beach at midnight," I laughed. She smiled.

#Melody's point of view  
I had spent the night at Tristan's castle again, and in the morning, one of the castle staff came in and woke the two of us up. "Ugh, I don't want to get out of bed," I groaned.

"Come on, Melody. You've gotta get up someday." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't make me bite your tongue." I laughed, and he took my hands and pulled me up out of bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, both of us smiling as I pushed him and he pulled me into the bathroom so we could brush our teeth and make ourselves look more presentable so his mom wouldn't get on us.

"Why's your mom so strict?" I asked him.

"Not a clue." I laughed and put my tooth brush in my mouth, and Tristan started laughing about half a minute later. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he laughed. I just looked at him, and he looked at me and set his tooth brush down. "Fine," he laughed.

"Ever wondered what it was like to kiss someone with toothpaste in their mouth?" I started laughing, my lips pursed shut and my hand hovering over it.

"You mean like kissing someone with rabies?"

"Sure, why not?" Both of us laughed and parted our lips and closed them on each others, and we were getting toothpaste all over each others mouths.

"Tristan! I want you both downstairs in two minutes!" his mom said angrily through his door, and both of us quickly pulled off of each other at the sound of her voice.

"Sure thing, Mom!" Tristan said nervously and ready to laugh. We heard his mom walk away, and both of us looked back at each other and started laughing at how ridiculous we looked. We wiped the toothpaste off of our mouths and I brushed my hair and retied it up in a messy bun and went downstairs with Tristan.

"Good, you two actually came," his mom said and stood up. "Now, if you're to be queen of _this_ kingdom one day, you need to learn to balance a book on your head." She dropped a book on my head, and my hands flew up to it to keep it on top of my head.

"Mom, what is this?" Tristan asked her, a bit irritated. The book fell off my head. His mom looked at me.

"I told you to balance that."

"I'm about to balance myself on one foot," I muttered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," I lied. "Just a reeeallllyyy big fan of The Karate Kid."

#Crissy's point of view  
I met up with Devin after classes so we could discuss what to do over spring break in two weeks and just spend time together, Sometimes I wish I was still in high school so we could have spring break earlier. I ran out into the courtyard and threw my arms around him and kissed him. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Devin laughed at me.

"I know," he laughed. "We don't have any classes together and both of us have been crazy busy." I smiled and kissed him again before I began walking beside him.

"So, where're we going?"

"Hmmm... Don't know," he said. "Let's go anywhere."

"Where's anywhere?"

"Nowhere." Both of us looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hey, didn't you say you have a little sister?"

"Oh, yeah. Lisa," he said.

"How old is she?"

"I think she's a sophomore in high school," he said.

"Huh," I said. "That's my brother's age."

#Tyler's point of view  
I'm not even sure what Lisa and I are right now. Not necessarily friends, but not really boyfriend girlfriend. I was walking around town with my friends and stopping in music shops and things like that. "Oh, hey," my friend said. "Let's go into this one." I looked to my right and looked into the music shop window, and only thing caught my eye. Lisa was looking at violins, and I whipped up and excuse real quick.

"Actually, let's not. Let's just skip this one. Been in it before. It sucks."

"Oh, really?" My friends all looked disappointed. I nodded. "Alright." They kept walking, and I discreetly slipped into the shop. I quickly stepped behind a shelf just as Lisa looked over at the door. She looked back to the violin she was holding and put it on her shoulder and began to quietly play it, and I realized it sounded lower than a violin. Without knowing it, I walked up behind her.

"Sounds good." She quickly looked at me and laughed.

"Oh, it's just you," she laughed.

"Yep, just me." She laughed. "So- that's not a violin, is it?" She shook her head.

"It's a viola," she laughed.

"Right... Now I feel like an idiot..." She laughed and set the viola back where it was. She looked at me.

"So- what've you been doing for spring break? Anything fun or interesting?"

"Not much," I said. "You?"

"Trying to find a new viola," she said. I laughed. It got quiet for a second, and it got a little bit awkward. I had to break the silence. It's not like we were going to end up kissing.

"So- didn't you say you had an older brother?"

"Oh, yeah! Devin. He's in his second year of college."

"Huh... He's my sister's age then..."

#Collin's point of view  
I took a shower before I went out into the living room since I would just be going to bed afterwards. I pulled my sweatpants on, and my dad knocked on my door as he opened it. "Hey-" He stopped. "Collin, is that a tattoo!?" I froze. I totally forgot. I quickly spun around and looked at him.

"It's a-" I stopped when my dad walked over to me and spun me around, clearly disappointed in me, but all of a sudden, I felt his anger leave the room.

"It's a- it's of a-" I sighed.

"Yeah, Dad. I know. I'm the one who drew it and gave it to the tattoo artist," I said. "I designed it."

"Oh, Collin," my dad said sadly. I looked down at the floor, and I thought I might start crying.

"It's an ivy leaf."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaawwww! :( that's so sad yet so sweet at the same time :( REVIEW!***

Answer my poll!

Question: if you had a tattoo, what would it be of?


	674. Chapter 674 Trick

(If you haven't caught this already: just imagine Collin looking like a younger version of Cole... And sorry, not a ton of diverse POVs)

#Collin's point of view  
"Oh, God, Collin," my dad said sadly. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and I just wanted nothing more than to be alone at the moment. I quickly pulled my shirt on over my head and turned around to face my dad, but I could barely do it.

"Please, just- get out," I said, a sad look on my face.

"Collin, I-"

"Please, Dad!" I shoved him out of my room. "I'm going to bed," I told him and shut the door. I turned around and had a full view of my room, and I just broke down. My hand covered my mouth like it would help keep the sadness inside of me, and I slid down to the floor with my back up against my door, and I didn't want to talk to anybody. I didn't want to see anybody. I didn't want to look at anybody. I reached back to my back behind my shoulder and put it over where my tattoo was, and tears kept just pouring down my cheeks like rain. I just miss Ivy. I miss my best friend.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison and I both put jeans on, and it felt nice to get out of the sweatpants we had been in all day. It had stopped raining, so our plan to go down to the beach at midnight was working out perfectly. "I'm like- tired, but I'm not tired all at the same time," Allison told me as we walked down to the beach.

"Interesting," I laughed. She smiled and looked at me.

"Do you love me?" she asked playfully and almost teasingly. I shook my head and looked at her.

"Not at all." She glared at me, and I smiled at her even though she knew I was just messing with her. She laughed and pecked me on the lips more than once, making a clicking sound each time. We walked across the boardwalk, the boards creaking beneath our feet.

"Wow," Allison said. "The tide's so much lower at night." I looked at the ocean.

"And the beach is so much emptier at night." Allison laughed.

"I don't think anyone comes out to the beach this late at night," Allison said.

"Sure they do," I said. "Just not _normal_ people." Allison laughed and stepped in front of me and grabbed my hands and yanked me down the boardwalk.

"Good," she laughed. "You know how to walk." She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I laughed.

"Only when someone's helping me do it," I teased. She laughed and kissed me, and I was smiling the entire time as she kissed me and pulled me down to the water. I felt the water rush over my feet and around my ankles, and I pulled off of Allison and looked at her. "Looks like we're in the ocean," I said. She laughed and bit her lower lip and looked at me.

"Does it look like I care?" I cocked my head and looked at her with a teasing look on my face. She crossed her arms and gave me the same look. "Race ya down the beach!" She got a crazy unicorn look on her face and took off. I tried not to laugh.

"What...?" I laughed to myself and took off after her. "Get back here!" I laughed and grabbed her from behind, and she squealed, and we both tumbled over into the water. Both of us sat up laughing, completely soaked. "Well that was stupid," I laughed. Allison laughed and we kissed each other in sync, and the smile would not leave my face.

About half an hour later, we were both laying next to each other in the sand tiredly and completely worn out. "We should probably go back to the house soon," Allison said tiredly. I laughed and looked up at the moon.

"I wish the moon would start talking," I laughed.

"What would it say to us?" Allison asked and rested her head on my chest.

"It can't talk," I said. Allison and I both started to tiredly laugh. She looked at me.

"Are you drunk?" she asked me. Both of us laughed like we were.

"I've never had a sip of alcohol in my life," I told her proudly. She laughed and kissed me. "Wow you taste salty," I said before she kissed me again and laughed.

"Let's go back to the house," she laughed.

#Melody's point of view  
Tristan's mom spent all day trying to get me to balance a book on my head, and I just wouldn't do it. Tristan has already been getting really irritated with his mom. Then she started flipping out because she realized I had been wearing a led zeppelin shirt all day. I was texting my mom and dad the entire day telling them how Tristan's mom was terrorizing me, but also letting them know I'm okay and I'll be back at their house when spring break was over. I don't think Tristan's mom likes me sleeping in his room so much, but whatever. I do what I want. I was sleeping under Tristan's arm, and I was already prepared to sleep in late tomorrow. Tristan's mom came barging into his room in the middle of the night, waking both of us up. "Tristan!"

"What, Mom!?" he asked tiredly and irritatedly as he sat up on his hands, and I sat up on my elbows, glaring at his mom, but her eyes were on Tristan.

"You left your guitar out downstairs." Tristan's jaw dropped just slightly, and I was getting irritated.

"Mom, you came and woke us up at one in the morning just to tell me that?" She raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing up this early, anyway!? You're never up this early!"

"We need to talk." Tristan and I swapped irritated glances before he got up and went with his mom.

#Tristan's point of view

I walked downstairs with my mom, and I can't begin to explain how irritated I am with her. "Mom, what is this all about?" I asked as I sat up on the counter.

"I want her _gone_."

"You've made that pretty obvious, Mom. Especially to Melody."

"She can't even balance a _book_ on her head."

"First of all, it was a dictionary. _Second_ of all, you can't either!"

"Tristan, don't you raise your voice at me." I huffed and scowled at her. "I don't like her in your room, either."

"Then why didn't you say something _before_?" I half snapped. "And it's not like we're doing anything, Mom! She's pregnant _already_!"

"Tristan, you just turned eighteen. She's still sixteen."

"She turns seventeen in May, Mom," I said like she was an idiot. She sure is acting like one. "It's halfway through _March_, and I only turned eighteen- what? Two weeks ago?"

"Tristan-"

"Just stop, Mom. You can't be treating her like this. It's just as much _my_ fault as it is _hers_. I mean- just yesterday morning we were making out with _toothpaste_ in our mouths!"

"You what?"

"Nothing, Mom! I just- I love Melody and I don't get why you can't just respect that!"

"I _can_ respect that," she said. "I just can't respect the fact that you went against all of your teachings and had-"

"Okay, Mom. That's enough."

"Before marriage, Tristan! And you were seventeen!"

"People do it in books and movies and TV shows all the time!"

"How often do they show the consequences of it?" I had a comeback on the tip of my tongue, but I shut my mouth and didn't say it. My mom's actually right for once. I sat and thought about it.

"Never," I muttered. I looked back up at her and saw her expression hadn't changed. "Would you quit looking at me like that!?"

"You just wait until the baby comes," she told me and began to walk away. She stopped in the doorway and turned around and looked at me. "And you just wait until Melody goes into labor." She gave me a smirk that almost seemed evil and walked off. I sat for a second and thought about _everything_, and I finally just got up and went back upstairs. I got back in bed with Melody, and she turned her head to look at me.

"What'd your mom want?"

"She never made it super clear," I told her.

"Right..."

"Hey, when you go into labor- you're not gonna break my hand, are you?" She gave me a funny look.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said. "Forget it."

#Collin's point of view

I woke up in the morning and looked at my phone, and it read seven. I sighed and realized their was no way I could fall back to sleep. I set my phone down and sighed. I got up and got dressed and grabbed my car keys and left my parents a note saying I was going down to the hockey rink. Yes, if you didn't already know, I play hockey, and I play hockey for my school. I go to the rink when I need to cool off (no pun intended) or when I'm stressed out or just don't feel right. I walked into the locker room and opened my locker and got my skates out and grabbed my hockey stick and walked out to the rink. I sat on the sideline and tied my skates and stood up and skated out into the middle of the rink. I was hitting the puck around and skating around when I heard someone else was here. "Hey, what're you doing here?" I looked over my shoulder and saw my coach.

"Hey, Coach," I said gloomily and turned around and hit the puck across the rink and into the goal, and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't come here unless you're upset," he said. "What's up?" The entire team's gotten close to our coach over the years. We can all just talk to him comfortably.

"I just-" I huffed. "I got a tattoo a few months ago, and-" I didn't really know what to say.

"Your parents find out or something?"

"Yeah, but- my dad didn't seem to care. I don't know if he told my mom."

"What's it of?" I slipped my collar over my shoulder so he could see the ivy leaf on my back. He sighed, and I pulled my collar back. "He didn't get mad because it was after your sister," he stated, knowing I knew that. I shuddered. "I'm sorry," he told me. I had to change the subject before I started crying

"I've gotta take my girlfriend to the doctor later today," I said and hit the next puck across the rink.

"What for? Why aren't her parents taking her?"

"They work. Both of them."

"What's wrong with Tiffany?"

"Not feeling well," I told him and hit the next puck. He just looked at me as I focused on the puck, and I stopped and looked at him. "Would you quit looking at me like that?" I turned and hit the next puck, but missed this time.

"I'll see you at the next game, Collin." He walked off, and I just didn't feel like playing hockey anymore.

#Ash's point of view

Allison had come into my room again, and I didn't mind. I woke up before Allison did in the morning like normal, and I accidentally disturbed her when I tried to get up. I could only laugh and get back into bed next to her. I looked up at the ceiling as I lay flat on my back, Allison asleep on my chest. I looked down at her and smiled, not wanting to laugh knowing it'd wake her up. Allison snuggled up on me, and I smiled and stroked her hair. "Do I still taste like salt?"

"Oh, look at that. You're awake," I laughed. She opened her eyes and looked down at me. "And I don't know if you still taste like salt," I said. She laughed. "I'd have to kiss you first." She laughed and hovered her lips right over mine, practically teasing me.

"Why should you get to?"

"I've let you sleep on my chest for the past hour and a half, and you asked me if you still tasted like salt." She laughed and quickly pecked me on the lips and got up and ran down the hall. I sat up. "That was mean!" I called after her.

"Yep!" she laughed and kept running.

#Tiffany's point of view  
Since I still hadn't been feeling well, my parents were sending me to the doctor again. Once again, both of them had to work, so Collin had to take me. "Why're your parents sending you to the doctor again?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I said as we walked inside the building. "They're just like that." He laughed a little bit.

"Hey, um- I'm gonna stay back this time. I just- don't like doctor's offices..."

"That's fine," I laughed and pecked him on the lips, and the doctor took me. Since my normal doctor was out, I had a substitute for today.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Not feeling well," I said.

"What's the matter?" the doctor asked me.

"My stomach hurts, and my food always seems to taste weird."

"I see..." he said. "Do you mind if I run a few tests real quick?"

"Oh, uh- not at all." He took tons of tests, and he even took my blood. He came back.

"You're pregnant." I looked at him, unsure of what he had said and if I was hearing things right.

"What?"

"You're pregnant," he repeated. I shook my head.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Come with me." I couldn't believe it. I got up and followed him, and Collin ran up to me in the hallway.

"Hey, I forgot to-" He saw the look on my face. "Why do you look that?"

"Um- no reason," I said. "What- what're you doing here? Thought you said you were gonna stay back."

"Yeah, I just forgot to ask you: you never told your parents or any of your friends about the baby, did you?" I shook my head. "Kay, I just- wanted to make sure. Didn't want it getting around." He looked at the expression in my eyes. "Seriously, why do you look like that?"

"It's nothing, Collin. I'm fine. Just found out I have a little bug. Doctor's waiting for me." I kept walking, and I walked into the room the doctor was standing in the doorway of.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to take a little ultrasound."

"Awesome," I said without enthusiasm. He did, and in the middle of it, he stopped and looked at the screen for a second. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Do your parents know you're pregnant?"

"Yes," I lied and looked at the screen. I saw two little white dots on the screen. "Why are there-" I stopped and thought for a second. Collin's 'magic trick' didn't do what either of us thought it did. It didn't get rid of the baby. It turned it into twins.

***REVIEW! Or else... D: whhaaaatt!? Oh great now their parents ARE gonna kill them! REVIEW!***

Question: if the moon started talking to you, what would it say?

REVIEW!


	675. Chapter 675 Heart

(Once again, not a ton of diverse POVs. Short chapter. I've got a life. I'll try and update again later today!)

#Tiffany's point of view  
I was completely frozen. "Okay," I said. "I think I'm gonna go home and vomit." The doctor looked at me.

"And how old did you say you were?"

"Thirty five," I lied and quickly stood up and ran back out to Collin with every intention of telling him, but when he looked at me, my blood ran cold. I wasn't going to. I couldn't. He hung his phone up and put it back in his pocket. He had probably been talking to his dad.

"Hey, why do you look so- bewildered?"

"No reason," I lied. He gave me a funny look.

"Alright," he said. "Come on. I'm taking you home."

#Ash's point of view  
Finally, spring break was coming to an end and Allison and I were in the car driving back. That's when her little freak out happened. "Oh my god," she said. I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She looked at me.

"Oh my god!"

"Okay, Allison," I said as I looked back to the road. "I don't think 'oh my god' is answering my question."

"What if we get busted!?" I glanced at her.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"What if our parents find out, Ash!?"

"Allison, they're not gonna find out that we went down to the beach," I told her.

"No, I mean-"

"And they're not gonna find out that we went down _together_."

"But what if-"

"Allison, they're not gonna find out, okay?" She sighed. "You believe me?"

"Yes," she said.

"Ya love me?" She started laughing.

"Yes," she laughed and pecked me on the lips, and I smiled.

"Good."

#Collin's point of view  
Two weeks passed, and it was finally the start of April. Back to school, spring testing soon, and hockey games. I was in the locker room, happy it was Saturday, and everyone was cheering and chanting for us to win. We all quickly filed out on to the hockey rink, and I looked up and saw Tiffany in the crowd. I waved to her, and she smiled and waved back to me. We all lined up, and two people came out on to the middle of the rink to sing the national anthem, but of course, the technical people screwed up and somehow started playing the wrong music.

#Tiffany's point of view  
Nope. Still haven't told him I'm pregnant with twins. Never told him his magic trick didn't work. Two women went out into the rink to sing the anthem, but the technicians clearly screwed something up. "More Than a Woman" started to play, and I quickly looked to the hockey players for their reactions. Collin sighed and set his stick down and began dancing and skating goofily all around the rink, and of course, he had his helmet on to keep his identity somewhat unknown. I started laughing like everyone else while they tried to figure out how to fix the technical difficulties. Finally, the music stopped and the announcer began to speak. "Sorry for the technical difficulties, folks, but we got it fixed. And make sure to thank number fourteen after the game for keeping all of us entertained." Everyone laughed and clapped, and Collin gave everyone a thumbs up. I smiled.

Soon, hockey pucks were flying everywhere, goals were being scored, teams were chanting, and I quickly rushed down to the hole in the glass where the coach can talk to his players, and Collin quickly skated up to me and took his helmet off. "You're doing great," I told him.

"Thanks," he panted.

"And nice dance earlier," I told him. He smiled, and I kissed him through the hole in the glass.

"Collin! Get back in the game!" his coach yelled at him. Collin pulled off and looked at me.

"My jacket's in the locker room if you need it!" he told me as he skated away. I smiled as he skated off, and I decided I'd go and get his letter jacket just for the fun of it. I walked into the locker room and found his stuff and picked his jacket up and put it on. Then I stopped and shuddered, crossing my hands over my stomach. I just can't tell him.

#Melody's point of view  
Harmony and Wednesday are rumored to be in Ninjago and were last spotted in Japan. People, not necessarily anyone important, have been disappearing all over the world. Everyone knows exactly who's doing it, too. It's no surprise.

Five months pregnant. Not loving it so much. The morning sickness hasn't occurred as much, and that's definitely one good thing. It's definitely gotten a lot more painful, though. I'm not going to school as much, either. When my mom got pregnant for the first time, she didn't go to school at _all_. She still got all of her work done, she made up for testing, and my dad helped her the entire way. Tristan came over to the castle unexpectedly, and I rushed up to him and kissed him. "Hey!" he laughed and kissed me again.

"What're you doing here?" I asked him.

"Thought I'd stop by," he told me. "And my girlfriend's five months pregnant," he laughed. I glanced down at my stomach and laughed. "And you do realize we're finding out the gender of the baby in two weeks, right?" I froze.

"What?"

#Ash's point of view  
Two weeks passed. Testing day. Fun. I looked across the classroom and saw Allison was asleep on her desk, but class hadn't even started. Testing hadn't even started. Last week, Allison missed two days of school. She had some kind of bug or something, and I wondered if this was the aftermath of it. I got up from my seat and walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Allison, what's been the matter with you?" I asked her. She woke up and looked at me.

"What?"

"You were just asleep on your desk. What's bothering you?" She shook her head.

"Just tired," she told me. "And-" I looked back at her. "Ash, is- Harmony's rumored to be hiding around here, and-" I had no idea where she could be getting at. The teacher walked in.

"Take your seats so we can begin testing!" I looked back to Allison so she could finish.

"I'll talk to you in the hallway when testing's over." I began to walk away, but she stopped me. "Hey, Ash?" I stopped and turned back around to look at her. "I love you," she told me.

"I love you too," I said, though my concern wasn't showing. What's wrong with Allison?

#Sterling's point of view  
Ash came home, and he just blew right past me and the rest of us. Christian, Lorry, Melody, Lizzie, October, Nate, everyone. He said nothing. "Hey, how was school?" I asked him as he walked down the hall.

"Don't wanna talk about it," he said and kept walking.

"Ash," I said and followed him. "What's wrong? You're never like this when you come home." Ash sat down on his bed.

"Please, just- leave me alone, Dad." I took one last look at him and left his room. I pulled Melody aside for a second.

"What's wrong with your brother?"

"I honestly don't know," she said. "I saw Allison talking to him in the hallway today, but- I don't think she told him anything exciting." I sighed. What could be wrong with him?

Lorry went into his room later around seven, and she came back into the living room with a different look than the one she left with. "You might wanna go talk to him," she told me. I got up worriedly and went down to his room and found him sitting miserably in his bed, and it looked like not a single thought was going through his mind, but he looked upset.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked him as I sat on the edge of his bed. He didn't look at me. Instead, he looked down at the thin silver chain he had in his hand. A tear slipped from his eye and got caught on his cheek, and a small silver heart slipped down the chain and sat against the side of his hand. I knew exactly what it was. Another tear slipped off of Ash's cheek, and he looked back out the window, and the sadness in his eyes worsened and grew deeper.

He said sadly, "Allison and I broke up, Dad..."

***REVIEW! Or else... NONONOOOO! Whhhyyyyy!? :'( REVIEW!***

Question: name suggestions/gender for Melody's baby?

REVIEW!


	676. Chapter 676 Trying to be Together

#Ash's point of view  
Another tear slipped from my eye and rolled down my cheek. "What?" my dad asked, and he couldn't believe it. I couldn't look at him.

"Harmony- she's just rumored to be around, and-" I looked up into my dad's eyes. "She's frightened," I whimpered. I looked back down to the necklace I had given to Allison after we had been dating for three months. "We would've been dating for seven months today..."

"I'm so sorry, Ash," my dad told me empathetically. I just shook my head and looked out the window.

"It's okay, Dad. I'm fine." My dad decided to get up and leave me alone, and I looked down at the small silver heart in my hand. Then I realized just how heart broken I was.

#Collin's point of view  
I saw Tiffany in the hallway the next day at school before testing, and she walked up to me at my locker. "Hey," I said and smiled at her. "Aren't you cold?" I asked her.

"Little bit. Not really. I'll be fine." I took my jacket out of my locker.

"You'll probably get cold during testing," I told her as I shut my locker and handed her my jacket.

"Thanks," she laughed and kissed me. "When's your next game?"

"Two weeks," I said. "I think... Pretty sure it's our last game." She sighed and acted lost. "Have you been feeling okay?" She looked at me.

"Huh?" She acted like an ant was trying to talk to her from the floor.

"Have you been feeling okay?" I repeated with more emphasis.

"Yeah," she said. "Totally fine and over the sickness I had a month ago." I laughed, though I tried not to. "What?"

"Nothing," I laughed. The bell rang, and she kissed me one last time before she ran off to class.

#Tiffany's point of view  
I looked at his letter jacket and smiled, biting my lower lip at his name in cursive. I sat down and realized he was right. The classroom was really cold. I pulled his jacket on just as the teacher walked in and told everyone to sit down to begin testing. I looked down at his jacket again. Why am I so afraid of telling him I'm pregnant? ...with twins?

#Melody's point of view  
I wasn't going to school today, and my dad wasn't going to make Ash. We'd make up for testing some other day. I walked into Ash's room around ten or eleven, and he was just laying half asleep in bed. "Ash?" I heard him sigh. I walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "Ash, what happened?" I asked tiredly.

"Allison broke up with me," he said. "That's what happened."

"I get that, Ash. But- why?" Ash sighed and sat up.

"I don't know, Melody," he sighed. "Had something to do with the danger of us being together and it was like her parents just didn't like me all of a sudden, and- I don't know," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ash," I told him. He didn't look at me, and he didn't respond for a second.

"I really love her, Melody," he said and shuddered.

"I know, Ash. She was practically part of the family," I said. Ash faintly laughed through his sadness. "And maybe it's best that you two are apart for now." He looked at me.

"How can you say that, Melody?" he asked sadly.

"Tristan and I did some good for ourselves being away from each other for a little while," I told him. He sighed, but it turned to a shudder and looked over to Allison's necklace sitting on his bedside table.

"We went to the beach together," he said quietly.

"What? I thought you went with some friends," I said. He shook his head.

"I lied so I could go with Allison," he said, which was a bit surprising to me. "She came into my room nearly every night, and-"

"What did you two do?" He had a half irritated look on his face now.

"We didn't do anything bad, Melody," he told me. "A few days before we left, I tried to get out of bed without disturbing her, but- I woke her up," he whimpered. "I could only laugh and lay back down with her, and-" He was holding tears back. I could see it. "I can't even talk about it, Melody," he whimpered and swallowed hard. "I just miss holding her," he said as a tear slipped down his cheek. I didn't know what to tell him.

I began to wonder if this is what Tristan went through when I left him. I could barely take listening to my brother. It hurt to hear him talk about Allison. "I'm so sorry, Ash," I said, looking down. I didn't know what to tell him.

"I'll talk to her."

#Carter's point of view  
April walked up to me. "Hey Cap." Still thinks I'm Cap. I looked at her.

"I feel like you should know something," I told her. She gave me a funny look.

"What's that?"

"I-" Cap zoomed by the fastest he could so April didn't see his face, grabbing me in the process. "I've got a clone!" I yelled back to her. Cap yanked me into the bathroom.

"Are you crazy!?"

"What!?"

"You're still talking to my girlfriend!"

"She's not your girlfriend!"

"I wish she was..." he muttered to himself.

"Yeah, you've made that kinda obvious," I told him. He looked at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you try hard wannabe."

"Did you just call me a try hard wannabe?"

"Yep."

"But doesn't that mean I'm trying too hard to be a wannabe?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'm asking you what!"

"Huh?"

"I don't know! You tell me!" he shouted.

"Tell you what!?"

"Exactly! What!"

"I was asking a question!" I told him.

"Then answer it!" both of us shouted in unison. "If I was asking you, then _you_ answer it," we both shouted in unison again. "I asked the question! No, I did! Quit copying me! Try hard!" The bell rang and we both gave each other a quick glare and ran off.

#Melody's point of view  
Going to find out the gender of the baby. Shaking with nervousness. "Would you calm down?" Tristan asked me, half irritated. "We're only finding out the _gender_ of the baby."

"I know, it's just- it's a big deal!" I told him.

"Okay, if it's a boy, we're naming him...?"

"Keith," I said, still nervous.

"Good. You remember." I glared at him. "And if it's a girl...?"

"Halen." He laughed.

"Good. Maybe your pregnancy brains isn't as bad as I thought it was."

"You're not funny," I told him. He laughed.

"Says the one with pregnancy brains!"

"Well at least I have a brain!" We both looked at each other for a second before we both started laughing.

"Come on," he laughed. "Let's go inside." I walked beside him and took in a deep breath and heavily let it out.

"Five and a half months pregnant," I said to myself. "Got a baby due in three and a half months."

"Quit working yourself up about it, Melody. I think you'll live."

"Your kingdom's gonna have a heir in three and a half months."

"Melody, _I'm_ the heir as of right now. When I'm king, _then_ he's the heir."

"You're not making me feel any better."

#Allison's point of view  
I can hardly look at Ash. I feel like an idiot, and all of my friends think I am. I glanced over at where Ash would normally be, but he wasn't here today. My friends came rushing up to me in the hallway. "Allison, what's wrong with you? The week after you two came back from the beach, you were unbelievably happy and bubbly, but then a week or two later, you just _crashed_." I sighed and looked down at the floor, and my hand reached up to where my necklace would normally be, before I realized it wasn't there...

"I don't know," I said. "I just- I didn't like- I mean-"

"Okay, did your brain get put in a blender or something within the past few weeks and then put back in your head?" my friend asked me. I gave her a funny look.

"Not that I recall..."

"I bet it did," my friend snapped. "I can't believe you broke up with him." They all stormed off, and I just kept feeling worse and worse. I pulled my phone out, and I forgot I had been looking at photos, and my favorite one popped up. It was one that my friend secretly took when we were in England and Ash and I had been dating for three months. Snow was everywhere and I couldn't have been happier. I thought I might cry at the picture of me smiling and kissing Ash...

#Charlotte's point of view  
I can't stop thinking about Ivy. A few months ago, we had a conversation about where the Bounty could be and what happened to it if you don't remember. After testing, I made the decision to ditch school. Dumb decision. Well- only if my parents find out. Then I made an even dumber decision. I'm gonna go find the Bounty.

#Michael's point of view  
"Michael!" I heard someone cooing to wake me up. I opened my eyes to find Willow in front of me, and she smiled at me. "Good," she laughed. "You're awake." I smiled, but in a confused way. "Now get up. You've got a long day ahead of you." She smiled at me and left the room, and I sat up and laughed.

"Get back here, Willow!" I laughed and chased after her, and she squealed. Everything went black, and I had to reopen my eyes.

"Tell me where you are!" I had a gun to my head, and it was Willow holding it there. I had never seen such anger in her eyes, and I quickly opened mine and looked around to find I was still a POW. There was sweat drenching my hair and covering my forehead. I felt a tear slip down my cheek.

"Just a dream," I muttered to myself. "It was just a dream." But Willow was there...

#Blake's point of view  
Amy came scurrying up to me in the hallway, and she looked frantic. "Amy-"

"My boyfriend heard about you being mean to me and I'm sorry I don't know how it happened!" she rushed all of her words together. "But now he-"

"He what?"

"Just promise me you won't fight back!" I gave her a funny look.

"Amy, what-"

"Are you the kid that upset my girlfriend?" I looked at the person coming up behind her.

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Wesley, _please_!" He looked at Amy.

"Shut up and stay out of this, Amy!" He looked back to me.

"Don't talk to her that way," I told him.

"Don't talk to _me_ that way." His fist went back and across my face, and I stumbled to the side. I looked at him angrily.

"Blake, please don't fight back!" I began to breathe heavily, and he punched me again, but he got me in the eye this time. I felt myself hit the lockers beside me, and he came up to me and punched me across the jaw, knocking me to the ground. "Wesley! Stop!" Amy begged and tried to pull him away from me. Wesley continued to hurt me, and I knew my nose was bleeding and I had a black eye. "Wesley!" Amy began to cry.

"Both of you stop!" some teacher shouted. I was on the ground, and the teacher saw I hadn't done anything. It was all Wesley. She began to yell at him. I began to pushed myself up on my hands, and Amy rushed over to me. I thought she was just going to ask me if I was okay, but instead, she locked her lips in mine.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg yayayayayayay! Finally! But aawwww poor Ash :( REVIEW!***

Question: gender for Melody's baby? Please answer! :)

REVIEW!


	677. Chapter 677 Earlier, Later

#Blake's point of view  
My thoughts were racing and my heart was fluttering and I couldn't begin to believe it. My jaw would've dropped, but Amy's lips wouldn't let it. I could hear Wesley storm away, and I didn't smile. I just let it be what it is. Amy looked at me. "Thank you," she told me with a faint laugh and ran off to class. I stood up, dazed, as she walked away. All of my friends came up behind me.

"What just happened...?"

#Melody's point of view  
"Melody, seriously," Tristan said. "You'll be fine."

"But- it's just- I'm still sixteen and I'm going to find out the gender of the baby, and-"

"Melody." I looked at him.

"What?"

"You're fine."

"But I'm sixteen." He gave me a funny look.

"What does that have to do with finding out the gender of the baby?"

"Because I'm sixteen and pregnant," I told him. He laughed at me. "What?"

"Nothing," he laughed just as the doctor walked into the room, and for some strange reason, some of my nervousness left my body. "We're just gonna find out if we're gonna have a strong heir or another part of the kitchen staff." My jaw dropped.

"_Not funny_!" I told him, and he laughed and looked at the doctor.

"Sorry," he apologized to him. I hit him upside the head. He looked at me. "What was _that_ for?"

"Give me a pen and paper and I'll make a list." He glared at me and looked back to the doctor.

"Okay, no further interruptions," he told him. I sighed. Before I knew it, though, the doctor had told me I was having a boy. I felt myself smile.

"Really?" He nodded. I smiled and bit my lower lip.

#Ash's point of view  
Sitting in homeroom moping and sulking over our break up. Testing's over for today, but I could barely think. Whenever I need to think, my brain goes thoughtless, and Allison's the only thing that appears in my mind. I still wish we were at the beach. I miss her coming to sleep with me. I miss being the one trying to comfort her and hold her and stroke her hair and kiss her. I can't stop thinking back to the night we spent together out on the beach and ran all over the place before we had to just collapse in the sand. I wish we could've completely finished our conversation about the moon and what it would say to us, but after that night, it didn't want to say anything and I don't want to listen to it now.

The bell rang, and I went to my locker, trying so hard not to think about Allison and the beach or anything that has to do with her. The Bailey twins came up to me. "Poor Ash," one of them said sympathetically. I just ignored them and continued switching out my books.

"Guess he and Allison just didn't work out," the other said. I never realized how hard it is to hold back tears. I remembered how every girl would write all over my arms before Allison and I were dating, and then I remembered what Allison had written on my arm.

Allison hearts Ash. A tear slipped from my cheek, remembering she kissed me after she had written that.

#Charlotte's point of view  
I quickly rushed home, and I ran inside and took all of my books out of my bag and replaced it with _real_ necessities. Who knows how long I'd be gone for? I quickly opened the door back, ready to run out, but I was stopped. "What're you doing out of school?" I froze and turned around to see my mom.

"What're you doing here?"

"Not feeling well," she told me. "Now answer my question."

"I just- didn't feel well either," I lied.

"What's wrong?"

"Headache," I lied again. My mom took my bag from me.

"Go lay in bed until your dad gets home," she told me. Dang it. Guess I'm not looking for the Bounty.

#Melody's point of view

I picked up my phone, hesitant to text Allison, but I did. "Allison, what happened?" She texted back five minutes later.

"It's too hard to explain," she told me. "I don't want to talk about it or go into details."

"K," I texted her. "Found out I'm having a boy today," I said to change the subject.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I would've loved to be it's aunt :(," she texted. I faintly laughed.

"I would've loved for you to."

"What're you gonna name him?"

"We were thinking Keith," I told her. "Like Keith Moon from the Who, but we're really not sure." She didn't text back for a second.

"I told Ash I loved him two hours before I broke up with him," she told me. "How stupid was that...?"

"You're kidding."

"..."

"No wonder Ash is so hurt," I told her.

"Oh god now I feel bad... I'll talk to you later Melody..." I didn't feel so happy anymore, and I set my phone down and got up and went down to the living room. About an hour or two later, I heard someone coming down the hall.

"I need your help," Allison whimpered, tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe she was here. I quickly stood up and took her wrist.

"Come on," I told her, and she followed me back to my room. Ash wouldn't want to see her here. I sat down on my bed, and she sat down across from me. "What're you doing here?" I asked her, and tears began to fall over her cheeks. "What's wrong?" We talked for a little while, and I tried to help her with everything I could. Ash opened the door to my room.

"Melody, where-" He stopped when he saw Allison, and I saw tears form in his eyes. He and Allison were looking right into each other's eyes. Ash shook his head and quickly left.

"Ash!" Allison sadly called after him, but Ash just left. She looked at me for help.

"Let him go," I told her. She shuddered and looked down. "He really loves you, Allison," I told her. She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I know," she whimpered. She looked back down.

"What'd you two do when you went down to the beach?"

"Sang and danced around," she laughed through her tears. I stopped for a second.

"Oh my god did you get him to sing 'Take On Me?'" She looked at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh my god! I've been trying to get him to sing that for years!"

"That and 'Does Your Mother Know'," she laughed. My jaw dropped.

"And you got none of this on video!?" Both of us laughed.

"We were too busy-" Then she stopped. She looked down again. "Dancing around and goofing off with each other..."

"I'm sorry, Allison..."

"I really love your brother," she told me. "And I didn't want anything to get in the way of that, but-" She couldn't finish. I didn't know how to help her.

#Willow's point of view  
Michael passed months ago, and I can't quit thinking about him. It's like a needle in my heart and a brick in my head and a million bees in my stomach. I've been too busy to write to him, and I feel guilty about it. I feel like if I don't write to him, it makes me feel more and more depressed, but if I do write to him, it brings back all of my memories of him, and it has the same effect. I'm just miserable. I cry every night, and most often times, I'll be writing, and my tears will fall on to my letter to Michael. I dismissed class, and Derek came up to me as a tear slipped down my cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked me worriedly. I shuddered and looked out the window.

"I'm just- I'm fine," I lied. He set his stuff down and walked over to me. I looked at him.

"No you're not," he said. I faintly laughed, and I didn't look at him.

"You're right," I told him. "I'm not."

"Well- what's wrong?" I turned my head to look at him, and his face was a good foot and a half from mine.

"I'll be fine, Derek. I promise." He faintly smiled at me, and his face got closer to mine, and he kissed me. After a second, he pulled off and looked at me.

"And that promise better not be broken." And with that, he left.

#Collin's point of view  
Another two weeks went by. Another hockey game this weekend. Great. Tiffany's been acting crazy weird. She's been out of it, she can't keep her focus in one place, she's acting sick in the mornings, and she won't tell me what's wrong. Tiffany walked into the building with me, and I stopped. "Alright, I gotta go into the locker room," I told her. "Take my jacket. It's gonna get cold." I took it off and gave it to her, and she kissed me.

"Good luck," she told me, and I walked off.

#Tiffany's point of view

I was at Collin's game again, and it was his last. I was wearing his letter jacket again like he always lets me. I looked down at his name in cursive again and smiled and looked back to him skating across the rink just to score. I quickly rushed down to the hole in the glass after the next play started, and when I got up there, I realized I couldn't take it anymore. It was now or never. He skated up to me. "Hey," he panted.

"Hey, Collin?"

"What?"

"I've- I've gotta tell you something," I told him. "I- I'm- your magic trick didn't work."

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What!?"

"With twins..." I told him.

"Collin! Get back in the game!" his team mate shouted at him. Collin didn't listen to him.

"Are you frickin kidding me!?" I shook my head, and the puck came flying and hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He began to skate away. "We'll talk about this later!" he said angrily and continued to play.

#Cole's point of view

I went to look for Collin to ask him how his game went, and when I found him in his room, he wasn't acting right. "Guess- what?" he snickered and started laughing. He could barely stand up straight. I looked at him funnily.

"Collin? Are you- drunk...?" He laughed.

"No," he snickered and kept laughing. He looked at me. "_But guess what_?" I gave him a funny, concerned look. "I'm notta _virgin_!" My jaw dropped, and he kept laughing. "And guess what _else_?" He is so incredibly drunk. "Mah girlfriend's pregnant," he said. "With _twins_!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh god, Collin! You idiot! You don't drink your problems away! Just look at what happens! REVIEW!***

Question: if Melody named her baby boy something else, what would it be? Suggestions?

REVIEW!


	678. Chapter 678 Sleep

(One quick thing: no criticism on this chapter for the one word I'm using in the beginning of this chapter. I know you've all heard worse in _songs_. And this is a one time thing. And sorry not a lot of diverse POVs and short chapter I'm busy... Read on!)

#Cole's point of view

He was just laughing. "What...?" I asked him.

"That's- _right_!" he was slurring his words and forcing them out and laughing at them. "I've had _sex_," he said and let out a small laugh. I had no idea how to respond to that.

"You're drunk," I told him. He looked at me.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God!" he objected, putting his hands up defensively. He's waaay drunk. Finally, Collin lost his stomach and vomited and sobered up. He was laying in bed with his arms crossed over his face.

"Are you kidding me!? Collin!?"

"I'm sorry, Dad!" he cried.

"How long has this been going on!?"

"Dad, I-"

"Collin!"

"Okay, okay! I went to that party with Tiffany back when we were sophomores, and that's just when things went wrong!" he cried. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm not asking for an apology, Collin! Now look at what's happened! Your girlfriend's pregnant and you were just _drunk_!"

"I know, Dad! Tiffany told me at the hockey game and I came home, and I- I just- I _drank_!"

"You don't drink your problems away, Collin!"

"I know, Dad! I'm _sorry_!"

"Collin, I- I don't even know what to _say_ to you right now."

#Collin's point of view

I didn't know what to tell my dad. "I don't know what to say to you either," I told him.

"Don't say anything, Collin," he told me. "Now I have to go explain all of this to your mother." He gave me one last hard look and left my room. I can't believe I seriously just said all of that to my dad. I have to tell Tiffany what I just said to my dad, and she's not gonna be happy with me, either. Now my dad's gonna tell hers, and then I'm in some _serious_ trouble. In the morning, my dad came into my room to wake me up. "Come on, Mr. Nottavirgin," he said. "Time to get up," he said as I sat up and he walked out.

"Not funny!" I called after him.

"It's your own fault!" he called back. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Great.

#Willow's point of view

Unbelievable. I kissed Derek. I seriously kissed him. And it's strange. Trent hasn't been showing up to class. I haven't thought much of it, and I haven't asked anybody why he hasn't been. I dismissed my last class, and Derek sat across the room finishing some paper I had given him. He came over to me as I graded papers, and he gave me his. "All finished?" I asked him.

"Yep."

"Awesome," I told him with a smile. He acted like he wanted to say something to me, but I took a deep breath and stopped his words before they came out. "Derek, my fiancé just died a few months ago," I shuddered. "I'm not-" He quickly smiled and kissed me to shut me up, and I pushed him off and looked at him. "Stop," I told him as he came at me again and kissed me. I pushed him off and pulled away and looked at him again. "You're my intern. Stop." He laughed and kissed me one last time.

"We'll see," he said with a smirk and left.

#Melody's point of view

I flew over to Tristan's castle and landed on his balcony and opened his doors and walked in. "Hey," I laughed when I saw he was sitting in the corner of his room with his guitar. I walked over and sat down next to him on the floor, and he smiled and stopped playing.

"Hey," he laughed and kissed me. "Any names?"

"I've got Townshend, but- I don't know. Anything?"

"Seth," he suggested. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him.

"I like it," I told him. "Landon?"

"That's another possibility," he said. I laughed and kissed him, and if you were with us, you could've seen we were kissing each other pretty deeply. And of course, his mom walked in. Tristan and I quickly shut our mouths and looked at her. She didn't look happy about our display of affection, but we weren't really doing anything. "Mom, what do you need?" Tristan asked, irritated.

"Haven't you two found out what the gender of the baby is yet?"

"It's a boy, Mom. I told you that."

"And his name is?"

"We're debating about it."

"Of course," she said and left. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Is your mom always like this?"

"Yep." I sighed.

"I can't wait to get this thing out of my stomach." Tristan looked at me.

"Why?" I looked at him. "Oh, let me guess. So we can make a second baby." I hit him upside the head, and he just laughed.

"No, that is _not_ why," I told him. He laughed. "I'm leaving." I stood up, and he quickly set his guitar to his side and jumped up and grabbed my wrist and yanked me back to him so I faced him.

"No, don't leave," he teasingly begged. I laughed.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want you to."

"I'll be back later," I laughed and left.

#Ash's point of view

I was half sitting and half laying on the couch watching TV, but I didn't watch any of the old cartoons. I couldn't. Allison and I had spent so much time watching them together. Melody was walking through with her jacket in her hand. "Hey, where're you going?" I asked her.

"Friends house to pick up something."

"To pick up what? You've been out of school, and you haven't been to a friend's house," I said.

"I know. I'm just getting my school work."

"From which friend?"

"Yuki," she said.

"You're not going to see Allison, are you?" She shook her head and walked out.

#Melody's point of view

Lies lies lies _yeah_.

#Ash's point of view

I sighed and looked at the time and realized how bored I was. I got up and grabbed my jacket and went into town to just walk around and get some fresh air. I wish I had no heart. Then I'd have nothing broken. Nothing would hurt. I was walking around and saw Allison and her friends laughing and crossing the street. I kept my face hidden and kept walking, and I was walking and heard one of Allison's friend shouting: "Oh, shoot! I need to go! Later, guys!" I realized it was Allison shouting as soon as we ran into each other, and I didn't know what to say. "Ash, I-" I swallowed hard and kept tears hidden behind my eyes, and I quickly turned around. "Ash!" She caught up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, and I quickly turned around only to be met by her teary eyes. "Ash, I-" Her voice only faltered.

"I love you, Allison," I told her with a slight whimper in my voice. "I love you so much, but-" She shuddered.

"Ash, I- I'm-" A tear managed to slip out of my eyes. "I'm sorry," she told me. I just shook my head and quickly walked away.

#Collin's point of view

Yeah, well, I told Tiffany what happened. She almost broke up with me, but she realized that wasn't going to help _anything_. It wasn't going to help the _twins_, it wasn't going to help _her_, and it wasn't going to help _me_. She's two and a half months pregnant. Great, right? Wrong. Guess I'm officially the contest winner! Well- Tiffany and I and our parents are the only ones who know. I know Tiffany's dad wants to kill me, but it's just as much Tiffany's fault as it is mine. Note to self: never take another sip of alcohol _again_.

#Melody's point of view

One month passed, and Ash still hasn't gotten over Allison. I'm seven months pregnant, and I'm reeeaaally not loving it too much. We don't know what we're going to name the baby. Halen would've been a definite, but it's not a girl. School's finally out and it's the beginning of June. I woke up in Tristan's bed, and the two of us were practically tangled up in each other. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around my back and my waist. I snuggled into the nook of where his neck met his shoulder and wrapped my arms a bit tighter around his neck. Tristan cuddled me and kissed the top of my head. "You feeling okay this morning?" he asked me, both of our eyes still shut.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I winced a little bit. "I can feel the baby moving..." Tristan laughed. "It feels weird..."

"What _does_ that feel like?" he asked me.

"I have no idea how to explain it. It's just weird. Oh gees now it's dragging it's feet across the bottom of my stomach." Tristan laughed again. I looked at him. "You still haven't told me how you're a vampire."

"I'll tell you when the time's right," he told me.

"Why can't the time be right now?" He shook his head.

"It just can't."

#Ash's point of view

About another month passed, and I've never felt so incredibly heart broken in my _life_. I lock myself in my room at least five times a week for an hour or two. I miss Allison so much. Melody starts acting a bit nervous and weird every time Allison's brought up in the house. I'm thinking it might be the eight month pregnancy. One more month to go before I'm an uncle. Great. Melody's been in some serious pain lately, though. It hurts her to be on her feet, and she couldn't go to school if she tried. It's the beginning of June, and I just turned seventeen last month, and I'm pretty sure today's Allison's seventeenth. I already had everything planned.

I was going to go to her house and surprise her in the morning like I did on our three month anniversary, and I was going to take her out and just have fun with her. We broke up a month and a half ago, and we were at the beach two and a half months ago. I still silently cry sometimes when I'm laying in bed trying to go to sleep. You have no idea how upset I got when I was trying to go to bed the night after I ran into Allison in town. Wherever I go, it's like she just pops up with all of her friends, but I always keep hidden.

I laid asleep in bed, and I felt a jolt in the mattress, and I shot awake and saw a knife lodged into the mattress right by my hand. I was frozen, and my breathing became short and slow and shaky. A hand pulled the knife back out, and I looked up to see Harmony there, and I quickly sat up and pushed myself up against the wall. "Harmony!?" I yelled in a whisper, and she gently traced her finger over the blade of the knife.

"You know, I heard you and Allison broke up." I sighed, thinking Harmony was putting this mess to an end. "Now it'll be easier to kill her since she doesn't have you to protect her!" My mouth opened so I could scream at her, but she quickly slapped her hand over my mouth and put her hand on my lower neck and began to squeeze. The Vulcan neck pinch. "It's okay," she told me. "Just go back to sleep." I kept trying to fight it, but Harmony was successful, and I became unconscious.

***REVIEW! Or else... Nononononononononononono! Allison! REVIEW!***

Question: who's your favorite OC in book two?

REVIEW!


	679. Chapter 679 File

(Chapter posted early and is short because I need to get an important message out.)

#Ash's point of view

When my eyes finally opened, it was daytime, and I quickly grabbed my phone as soon as I remembered Harmony last night. Without thinking, I quickly called Allison's house, and her mom answered. "Hello?"

"Mrs- Mrs. West," I said.

"Hello, Ash."

"Is- is Allison there?"

"I don't think she wants to talk right now," she told me.

"But she's there, right?"

"Yes...?"

"So she's alive!"

"Yes... She is..."

"Okay thank you!" I quickly hung up and collapsed back down on my bed. "Oh thank gooooooodddd." Allison's alive Allison's alive Allison's alive.

#Melody's point of view

Two weeks passed, and Tristan's mom is still trying to whip me into shape. I'm eight and a half months pregnant, and she keeps dropping a dictionary on my head. I walked downstairs to find Tristan and his parents sitting in the living room. "Oh, good. You're awake, Melody," his mom said and went to the book shelf. I rolled my eyes, and she walked over and set it on top of my head. I took a deep breath.

"You can do it this time, Melody," Tristan encouraged me. "You just need to make it across the room." I began to move slowly, one foot after the other. I was nearing the end, but I grabbed my stomach and cringed. The book fell off of my head.

"Melody, what in the world are you doing?" his mom asked me.

"GaAah!"

"Melody, what's wrong?" Tristan asked me. I took in a deep breath and stood back up straight.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I leaned to pick up the book, and my stomach squeezed. "AAaAgh!"

"Melody!" Tristan rushed over to me and helped me up. "What's wrong?"

"She's fine," his mom said. "Pick the book back up and keep going." I grabbed my stomach.

"Come on, Melody. Let's just take you upstairs." Tristan put my arm over his shoulders, and I walked along beside him. Then my stomach contracted _painfully_.

"Aaagh!" I fell to the floor. Then I realized. I'm going into labor.

#Ash's point of view

I stopped seeing Allison _anywhere_. Three months ago we were at the beach together. Two months ago she broke up with me... After a few days, I started to get extremely worried. I was out walking around one day, and I finally saw Allison's friends, and I quickly walked up to them and asked what was going on. "Why hasn't Allison been anywhere?" I asked them.

"We heard your sister got her," one of her friends said. "She's in the hospital." Of course. I quickly fled and drove to the hospital. This is the exact reason Allison and I had to break up: to prevent _this_ from happening. I quickly rushed into the hospital and up to the front desk.

"Um- hi, excuse me. Could you tell me what room Allison West is in?" She told me, and I quickly rushed over. I froze in front of the door to her room. My hand almost reached for the handle on the door, but I almost couldn't bring myself to do it. "This was a bad idea," I muttered to myself, already prepared to turn around. I stopped myself again, and I quietly opened her door, and she was asleep. I smiled and almost wanted to cry. There was cut on her cheek that I could see, and it hurt me. I quietly shut the door back, and I managed to faintly smile at my gir-_ex_ girlfriend, and then I frowned at the thought of the word ex. I glanced around the room, making sure I was keeping quiet so I wouldn't wake Allison. I glanced over to a small table sitting in the room, and her file was spread open. I can't believe I did this, but I walked over to it, and I tried not to, but a few words caught my eye, and they were telling me it was okay to look. I quickly looked away, but soon glanced back.

"Cuts on cheek, back..." Then I stopped reading that sentence. I looked to another. "Three months..." Didn't want to know, kept glossing over it. "Lives with mom and dad..." Don't care. Then I thought I heard Allison move, and it startled me. I jumped a little bit, knocking the file to the floor, but Allison hadn't moved. I sighed in great relief and bent down to the floor to pick the file up and put it back together. Medical records, personal information like insurance, and then I grabbed a strip of paper laying on the floor, and I realized it was a photo from the texture of it. I flipped it over and looked at it. I couldn't quite make out what the black and white picture was, until I remembered what I had glanced over in the file. "Three months..."

I glanced between Allison and the photo. And then I realized. Allison's pregnant... I'm a dad...

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaw! Omg! D: Let's just hope Allison's okay otherwise... REVIEW!***

And really? Someone's trying to report my story? To the reporter: go to my profile and look at the little note on it. And clearly, you haven't read this story or else you would've seen the little notes I left for other haters. And that is not what this story's about. There are nearly twenty kids in this story, three of which are adults as of right now, and only three of them are parents. It'll stay that way, and none of the rest of them will be having kids unless they're married. I can promise you that. And trust me, this is seriously about to become about Ninjago villains and having to fight them off. I'd love to spoil it for you and tell you what happens, but I think no one else would like it. And you know what? You think my story's bad? Go find an M rated story and read a lemon chapter and report _that_. And if I need to change my rating to M, then fine. Just tell me. But what's so bad? And if you're going to get my story kicked off this website, at least give me time to save the entire thing on file.

REVIEW!


	680. Chapter 680 Saw

(Sorry, short chapter. I'm busy...)

#Ash's point of view  
My jaw barely hung open, and I thought I might cry. I looked over at Allison again and then back at the photo. Unbelievable. I'm a dad. I'm actually a dad.

#Allison's point of view  
I woke up and found Ash standing in the room half teary eyed, and I saw he was looking at a slip of paper. He looked over at me, upset. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whimpered and looked back to the picture again, and then I realized what it was.

"Ash, I-" I pushed myself forward on my hands. "I didn't know until two weeks after we broke up, and I- I just-" I thought I might cry. He looked at me.

"Is this what you were gonna tell me when we ran into each other? When- when you were stumbling over your words?" I didn't need to give him an answer, he knew what it was. He gave me a look of hurt. "Oh, Ash," I said sympathetically and opened my arms to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were around my back. "I'm so sorry," I cried. Ash looked into my eyes, his almost as teary as mine.

"For three months...?" he asked me sadly. A tear slipped down my cheek. "Three months ago, we- we were at the beach." I let out a faint laugh through my tears.

"We were," I laughed and pushed my fingers through Ash's hair. "But we didn't mean to do what we did." Ash faintly laughed at our accidental stupidity through his tears just as another tear slipped down his cheek. I took in a choppy breath and continued to run my fingers through Ash's hair.

"I love you, Allison," Ash told me and swallowed hard. I faintly laughed through my tears.

"I love you too, Ash." Our lips opened up and closed on each others, and neither of us smiled and kept it more passionate than happy. We let our lips loosely pull away from each other, and I opened my eyes back up to look into his. My lips just began to brush his again when my phone rang, and we pulled apart and disappointedly shut our lips back. I answered my phone, and it was my mom. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Allison. You okay? You hurting at all?"

"No, Mom. I'm alright."

"Has Ash come to see you...?" she asked me. I looked over at Ash.

"No," I lied.

"Ugh, that insensitive boy." I would've argued, but I hurt too badly and was too tired to fight back. "Anyway, I'll be there in less than ten minutes." I froze.

"Huh? I mean- alright. See you then." I hung up and looked at Ash.

"What was that all about?"

"My mom's on her way," I told him. "You need to go. And- take the photo with you. I don't want my parents to find out... They don't know..." Ash took a deep breath and shuddered it out and slipped the picture into his pocket. "B-bye, Ash."

"Bye, Allison." He left, and I shuddered and began to cry.

#Collin's point of view  
Tiffany and I've been thinking that we'd just put the twins up for adoption after they're born. We keep them, and we'll never go anywhere in life. Heck, Tiffany probably won't even graduate high school if we keep them. Neither of us would go to college. We're not royalty like _Prince_ Sterling and _Princess_ Melody, where they had and still people that practically raise the child for them when they're unable to do it. Queen October is someone no one would ever call a teen parent. _Ever_. Anyway, I've been looking for my ninja suit from when I was a little boy. Of course, none of the kids' suits fit them anymore since we never had bigger ones made after _we_ got bigger. I walked down into the basement to find a bunch of old posters my dad got from _his_ father. I was pulling boxes out and reading the labels and putting them back. I pulled a box out and couldn't believe the label.

_Ninja Suits_

I pulled the lid off and found them. They were there. My dad's was folded next to my mom's. Black and orange. Element of earth and element of water. "What're you doing?" I quickly slapped the kid shut and turned around to look at my dad. "Put it back."

"Dad, I-"

"Put it back," my dad said and took it from me and put it back where it was.

"Dad-" He looked at me.

"You're still grounded." I rolled my eyes as he walked out.

#Cap's point of view  
Carter has been sneaking out at least once a week, and I swear he's going to see April. I walked into his room one day while he was doing summer work. "Carter, darling, is there something you're not telling me? Talk to mama." He gave me a funny look.

"If you were my mother, then I-"

"Don't you talk back to your mama!" I crossed my arms, and he just stared at me. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Ummm... What?" I finally just rolled my eyes and got serious.

"You're not telling me something, Carter! There's something you're not telling _any_ of us!"

"Okay, fine! I admit it!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't wash my fruit before I eat it!"

"What...!? No! I meant- where are you going every Friday night!?"

"To get books from the library!"

"For what!?"

"To do something you can't."

"And that is...?" I asked.

"_Read_."

"I am going to _get_ you, Carter!"

#Lizzie's point of view

Luke and I have been tempted to go back downstairs and into that room our parents have always told us not to. We're so incredibly tempted to play with the wizardry stuff and the broomsticks and the potions in their containers, but we'd get in sooo much trouble. I've been going down to the music shop every so often, but Justin's never in there anymore. He either quit or got fired. I hope I run into him _somewhere_...

#Michael's point of view

The captain came down into the bottom of the boat, and I quickly pretended to be asleep. I could barely see him walk over to me through the little light I was letting to my eyes. "Looks like he's asleep," he noted to himself, and a knife fell from his pocket as he walked away. When he disappeared, I stretched my leg and put my foot on the knife, quickly sliding it towards me. I leaned down at my side and picked the blade up with my teeth and looked behind me to my hands. I hesitantly spit the knife out, but it landed right by my hand. I bit my lower lip and stealthily grabbed it with my hand and flipped it to the wooden handle and began to saw away at the ropes tying my wrists together. I felt my wrists become looser and looser, and I pulled them apart and felt them for the first time in what felt like forever. I put the knife in my pocket and quickly stood up and ran into the darkest part of the ship to hide and jump out in attack.

#Blake's point of view  
Turns out, Amy's a huge Doctor Who fan. I was walking around town just to get some fresh air, and I ran into her. "Hey," I laughed.

"Hey, what're you doing out?" she asked me in a laugh.

"Not staying in...?" She laughed at me, and I began to walk with her. "So, what're you up to?"

"I was heading down to the DVD store to try and find the fifth season of Doctor Who."

"Oo! Speaking of which," I began. She looked at me. "I have a poem." She looked like she was already going to laugh.

"Okay...?"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Rose Tyler, I-" and then I just stopped, and her jaw dropped.

"You are so mean!" I just laughed, and she playfully punched me in the upper arm and stormed away.

#Melody's point of view  
"You okay?" Tristan asked me, my hand in his as I lay painfully on my back, my arm over my stomach.

"Owowowowowowow," I squeaked as tears fell over my cheeks, and I drew my leg towards me and my knee up.

"Hey, it's okay," Tristan told me. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I was in labor for hours, and finally, at one in the morning, it was all over. I couldn't wait to hold my baby boy, but the strange thing was, it wasn't a boy. It was a girl.

***REVIEW! Or else... D: omg it's a _girl_! And woohoo! Go Michael! And are Ash and Allison officially back together...? REVIEW!***

Question: what's been one of the best things that's ever happened to you?

REVIEW!


	681. Chapter 681 No

(Short chapter. I'm tired. And bored. Just read.)

#Melody's point of view

"It's a what?" I asked.

"It's a baby girl," one of Tristan's castle nurses told me. Tristan and I looked at each other.

"Halen," we both laughed.

#Ash's point of view  
I laid in bed that night staring at the picture of my baby. I took in a deep breath and shuddered it out. Unbelievable. I finally set the photo facedown on my beside table and pulled the covers up to my shoulders and eventually fell asleep through my restlessness.

#Melody's point of view

Afterwards, I sat on the couch next to Tristan, my legs drawn up beside me and my head on his shoulder. The nurses were taking care of the newborn Halen. We never would've expected it was a girl. It happens. Girls are sometimes mistaken for boys because they have a thumb sticking out or something.

"Prince Tristan." We both turned to see one of the castle nurses there with Halen in her arms. Both of us smiled.

"Bring her to me," Tristan said with a smile. The nurse did, and Tristan cuddled the baby in his arms.

"She's been very well fed and is very tired, so please don't do anything to disturb her or try to wake her up," the nurse told us.

"Alright, whatever," Tristan said and looked back to the baby in his arms, and the nurse walked away. "She looks just like you," he laughed.

"She _does not_," I denied. He looked at me.

"You're kidding me, right?" I looked at him. "She looks _exactly_ like you."

"She's just good looking." He glared at me, and I let out a faint laugh.

"You looked just like your dad just then," he said like it was an astonishing discovery.

"Huh? How?"

"When you laughed like that," he said.

"Really?" He nodded. "Because I think Ash looks more like our dad than _anyone_."

"Hey, what time is it?" I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at it.

"Two thirty in the morning," I said. We both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Why don't you go to bed?" he asked me. "You've gotta be tired." I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Hey, Melody?" I looked back to him. "I love you." I faintly smiled.

"I love you too," I said and kissed him, and I could only smile.

#Blake's point of view

Amy's still really mad about the poem I told her yesterday. I went down to her house, and her mom let me in and told me she was in the living room. I walked in and found her sitting all teary eyed on the couch because of something she was watching. "Hey, what's the matter with _you_?" I laughed.

"He just left her on the beach!"

"What?"

"The Doctor just left Rose!" she squealed as I sat down next to her.

"Why is he in a telephone box?"

"It's a police box!" she said, still teary eyed.

"If this episode upsets you so much, why're you watching it again?"

"Because I love it!" I looked at her.

"You're nuts." She looked at me.

"Am not!" she denied.

"Yeah, ya are."

"Not as crazy as _you_."

"You're right. I can't believe I like someone crazy..." Amy punched me in my upper arm. "Ow," I laughed.

"Let me know if _this_ hurts," she said, and she kissed me. I kissed her back before I pulled off and looked at her.

"No, I don't-"

"I'm not done," she laughed and kissed me again, and she bit my lip. I pulled off of her and put my hand over it.

"What was _that_ for!?"

"Hurt, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it hurt!" She laughed.

"Thought so."

#Michael's point of view

Patiently waiting. I heard the floor creak, and I could hear someone walking around. "Where did he go?" he spoke to himself. I gripped the knife in my pocket tightly, and sweat began to form on my forehead.

"Come on, Michael. You're twenty years old. You can kill a man," I thought to myself and held the knife tighter and slowly pulled it out. "For Willow," I thought. I swallowed hard to resist a shudder, and I crept up behind the enemy as he looked for me. I killed him. I slipped his gun from his pocket and held it up, and I realized he came down here to kill me with it. My heart skipped a beat, I slipped the gun into my pocket, and I hid again.

#Collin's point of view

My friends and I decided to take a short trip to the shore, and we were all laughing about breaking out into song. "What if we did an a cappella version of Crocodile Rock?" my friend laughed.

"You mean sorta like the Beach Boys version?" I laughed. He nodded, and we all just kept laughing as we stood on the beach. "Let's do it," I laughed, and all of us began counting and began singing.

"Crocodile rock

Crocodile, Crocodile rock

Crocodile rock, rock

Crocodile rock

Crocodile rock

Crocodile rock, rock!" Everyone on the beach stopped to watch us as we laughed and sang, and that's when my girlfriend showed up. I began trying so hard not to laugh as all of us sang and danced on the beach. When we were all done, people clapped and laughed, and Tiffany ran up to me.

"Hey," I laughed and kissed her. "What're you doing here?"

"My friend was here and sent me a video of you guys, and I thought it was hysterical and just had to come see it for myself." I laughed, and she kissed me.

"Have you been feeling okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I've been feeling fine," she laughed. "Okay, this year, your last year of high school, senior year, you _have_ to lead Thriller on Halloween." I looked at her.

"_No_."

"_Why_? They've tried to get you to do it _every_ year, but you've _always_ turned it _down_!" I just looked at her. "They've always gotten the best dancers in the school and grouped them together and put them in the gym or sometimes even in the hallways to dance to Thriller, and that one kid has always dressed like Michael Jackson and danced in the front, and they've wanted that kid to be you since we were freshmen!"

"Which is why I'm not doing it."

"Why?"

"Because I have to dress like Michael Jackson, and I'd make a fool out of myself dancing."

"Well, then it's a good thing it's your last year of high school! Please do it?" I looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I'll think about it."

#Eva's point of view

The rumor's been spreading slowly around town that Tiffany's pregnant, and of course, it's no shock, so people believe it. Is she really pregnant? I don't know. Would I be surprised if she is? Not at all. Do I still have a crush on Collin? Oh yes. Do I have any chance with him? No.

#Sterling's point of view  
Ash hadn't gotten up for hours, and it was already eleven. He has to meet his little niece that was born _last night_. I walked into his room quietly and walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Ash, you need to get up, buddy." I saw something laying on his nightstand just as he opened his eyes, and I picked it up. "Hey, what's-"

"No, Dad! Don't-" But when he saw it was too late, his mouth shut. I looked at him.

"Ash, you better explain before I give you five seconds to _run_."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh he is in _so_ much trouble! REVIEW!***

Question: out of book one and book two, whose marriage proposal had to be your favorite?

REVIEW!


	682. Chapter 682 Power of Will

(Chapter mainly on the Flamys

Double update today cause I might not update tomorrow)

#Sterling's point of view

Ash was frantic to try and spit his words out. "Dad, I-"

"How far in is she, Ash!?"

"Three months, but-!"

"You were at- You two went to the beach together!" I yelled.

"Dad, it's not like that! We went down there to-"

"To what, Ash!?" I slammed the picture back down on his bedside table.

"We went down there just to have fun together, but- she came into my room one night with a nightmare, and I- I was trying to calm her down, and we- I was just holding her and she- I was kissing her to try and get her to calm down, and we just- accidentally got ourselves into something we didn't mean to!" he said frantically, tears struggling to fall from his eyes.

"Bull-, Ash!"

"No, Dad! It's _true_!" he cried. "We- we almost didn't even know we were doing it!"

#Ash's point of view

I saw the expression in my dad's eyes change. "Why're _you_ getting so upset!?" I asked him. "You and mom did the same thing!"

"Exactly, Ash! I- your mom and I did the same thing, and I- I don't want to see you turn out like me!" His voice faltered. Both of us swallowed hard, almost unable to look at each other. "I'm sorry, Ash," my dad apologized. "It's just- first your sister and now you," he said. "Now I'm worried about Harmony and Christian."

"No, Dad. Don't be. They'll be fine." He looked at me.

"That's what I thought about _you_." And with that, he left my room.

#Melody's point of view

I woke up in the morning when Tristan's mom woke me up. "Melody, your mother's here." I quickly jumped out of bed, ignoring the fact that Tristan wasn't laying next to me when I woke up. I ran downstairs and threw my arms around my mom.

"Oh my god Mom you have no idea how happy I am to see you," I told her.

"I'm- glad to see you too," she laughed. "Aren't you in pain?" I looked at her.

"You have no idea."

"I mean- after I had you and your brother and sister, I could barely walk for a few days." I laughed.

"Because you had to squeeze out three of us." She laughed.

"I did, didn't I?" I nodded. "So- how's the baby? What'd you name him?"

"It was a girl!"

"Really?" I nodded. "What'd you name her?"

"Halen," I told her.

"That suits her so well," she laughed. "Where's Tristan?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "I should probably go look for him."

"No, don't do that. You don't need to be walking a lot."

"Alright, I- I'll bring Halen over later," I told her. "Promise." She smiled.

"I'll make sure to tell your dad it's a girl." I smiled.

"I'll be over later, Mom." My mom left, and I went to go find Tristan. I walked up to Halen's room and smiled when I found Tristan sitting on the floor in the corner holding Halen and speaking to her and stroking the little hair she had.

"You're really sweet," he laughed down at her. She wrapped her fingers around one of his, and I smiled.

#Ash's point of view

My dad talked to Allison's parents, and they agreed to let us take her back to the castle and take care of her. I went up to her room, and she had jeans on and was still in bed and in pain and half sick and half asleep. "Hey, they're gonna let you go now, okay? You're gonna come with us." She nodded, and the doctor came in to take her IV out and everything while another doctor was giving him all the information he needed for Allison. "Alright, do you wanna get up and walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"Carry me," she said sickly with a hint of playfulness reaching up to me, and I laughed and picked her up bridal style, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I took her back to the castle and carried her to the room she always stays in and set her down in bed. I got a pair of her sweatpants since she has a habit of leaving them here and took them back to her.

"Hey, I think this might be more comfortable than what you're wearing," I told her. She faintly smiled and sat up and took them from me.

"Thanks." She looked at the shirt. "These are my sweat pants, but- this isn't my shirt."

"I know," I laughed. "It's mine." Allison smiled. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks, Ash." I left her room, but when I was in the middle of the hallway, she ran up to me and shoved me up against the wall, and before I could even begin to say anything, she kissed me so deeply I could barely think. Her fingers were all in my hair, and I cocked my head to the side and kissed her in the same way. She let go of me and quickly shuffled away, and she shut her door and started laughing at herself, but I had no idea what to think of what just happened, but I smiled at Allison. I have my girlfriend back.

#Harmony's point of view

I almost got her. I almost got Allison. Wednesday kept guard and hid, and I nearly got Allison in her sleep. I'm so happy over the fact that they broke up, but I _will_ get revenge on Allison for getting me put in prison, and I've found a few people that can help me.

#Melody's point of view

I went over to the castle later that night with Halen, and I wanted nothing more than for my dad to see her. I sat in the living room with my mom and Lizzie and my Aunt October, and Lizzie was holding Halen. "She's so cute!" she squealed. I smiled.

"Isn't she, though? I swear she looks just like Tristan."

"And I bet he thinks she looks like you," my Aunt October laughed. I looked at her.

"He does," I told her and rolled my eyes.

"Nate and I would have that argument all the time. I thought Lizzie looked like him, but he thought she looked like me." I looked at Lizzie.

"I don't even know who you look like," I told her. She laughed. My dad walked in and nearly froze at the sight of the baby. "Aw, Dad." I stood up and walked over to him and hugged him as he began to get teary eyes. "It's okay," I laughed.

"I can't believe it," he laughed almost sadly. "You're not my baby girl anymore." I looked into my dad's teary eyes.

"I'll always be your baby girl, Dad," I laughed and hugged him again. And when he held Halen for the first time, I wished I could've paused the moment and live in it for the rest of my life. Later, I walked downstairs to another one of the living rooms, and I smiled at the sites of Ash and Allison's silhouettes next to each other on the couch, and I sort of hid and stayed back in the hallway to eavesdrop.

"Allison, I- I'm sorry about Harmony, and- I just- I don't know what else to tell you other than I'm so incredibly sorry." I heard Allison faintly laugh.

"Ash, just- let's just put all of this behind us. There's no reason to remember any of it." I faintly smiled, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Allison, I-"

"I love you, Ash." I smiled like crazy, biting my lower lip to keep myself from screaming. When there was silence, I looked back and saw exactly what I hoped to see. Their silhouettes leaned into each other, and their lips made the two of them one, and I ran off trying so hard not to squeal.

#Ash's point of view

I quietly snuck into Allison's room to check on her, and she was laying in the darkness without the covers over her. She laid right up against the wall that her bed was up against, and her forehead was pressed against it. Her shudders and choppy breathing were the only things disturbing the silence of the room. I walked over and laid down beside her and put my arm over her and began stroking her hair to try and get her to stop crying. I could see the cuts my sister had given her. One on her cheek, on across her eyebrow, one across each of her arms, one across her collar, and one ending at her ankle. It's all that was visible.

"Why aren't you under the covers, Allison?" I asked her quietly. She swallowed hard and shuddered.

"Because I- I just-" She couldn't even string a simple sentence together.

"And why're you so close to the wall? Better yet- why're you right up against it?"

"I'm pregnant, Ash," she cried. "And now I'm never going to be successful, and I- I- I'm never going to college, and I- I'll probably drop out of high school, and then I- I-"

"Calm down, Allison," I told her. "It's all gonna be alright."

"No, it- it's not, Ash!" she cried. "I'm never going to be successful in life because of o-one stupid d-decision, and- I-"

"Sshhh, calm down," I told her as I stroked her hair. "It's going to be _fine_. I _promise_." She turned her head to look at me, and I propped myself up just a tad on my elbow so I could look down at her. "I _promise,_" I told her as I gently wiped a tear from her cheek. "Come here," I said gently and laid back down, and she laid so she faced me. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder, her arms around my neck. I pulled the covers up over my shoulders and hers, and she cuddled in closer to me.

"How're you gonna make all of this okay, Ash?" she asked, still half crying. I took a deep breath and heavily let it out and looked out the window to the moon like it could speak to me, and it was. It was saying 'do it.' I looked back to Allison whose head was still in my shoulder, and my words were hesitant to come out, but they did, and I meant it.

"Because I want you to marry me, Allison."

***REVIEW! Or else... D: Ooohh myyyyy god. REVIEW!***

Question: favorite book 2 moment?

REVIEW!


	683. Chapter 683 Only One

#Ash's point of view  
"W-what...?" She looked at me, unbelieving. Her flow of tears seemed to slow down or maybe even come to a stop, making her eyes become a deep pool of blue.

"I- I- I want you to marry me," I repeated to her, making the words so much harder to push out as I looked into her eyes.

"But- we- we're seventeen, Ash," she said.

"I know. And we're also parents." She faintly laughed, and I smiled at her.

"Okay, but- I-"

"But...?"

"I need you to meet my dad," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "You'll be fine. Promise." I stopped for a second and looked deep into her eyes.

"So- is that a yes?" She looked into my eyes and laughed.

"Yes." I smiled like crazy, and she wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and pushed her lips to mine in an open sort of manner, and I kissed her back in the same way. In the morning, I woke up and found myself still in Allison's bed. Allison cuddled up closer to me, and I cuddled her and just let her sleep as last night came back to me.

I'm engaged to Allison. Allison and I are getting married. Allison and I are having a baby. I never took time to do the mathematics of the craziness. I can't believe it, and I let myself smile. When both of us finally got out of bed, Allison was all over her phone and smiling and biting her lower lip. I took a light pink flower that hasn't yet blossomed, all the petals closed. I opened the petals just enough to slip something on the inside of them, and they closed back like the way they were before. I walked into the living room, and I walked over to Allison sitting on the couch and sat down next to her. "I want you to take this, and when the last petal falls, we'll get married," I told her. She smiled and took it from me.

"It hasn't even blossomed yet, Ash," she laughed.

"I know," I told her with a smile. "But you have to promise me you'll take care of it, and you can't do anything to it to make the petals fall faster. This flower will grow its roots back if you plant it in your front yard." She smiled and kissed me, and neither of us could stop. I pulled off and looked at her before we sat there for hours just kissing each other.

"I love you, Ash," Allison told me.

"I love you too, Allison." I kissed her and stole her phone from her as I did to see what she wouldn't get off of. She quickly pulled off to try and snatch it back, but I held it out so she couldn't reach it, and I read all of her Facebook posts and laughed.

"_Ash_!" she whined. She posted that we were back together again, and the likes just kept going up and up. I laughed and gave it back to her.

"Nice," I laughed.

"Go read my Facebook posts on your own phone," she playfully whined. Her phone buzzed, and she looked back to it. "Ugh, my mom wants me back home."

"But you're sick," I said. She looked at me.

"I am _not_ sick, just _injured_." I couldn't laugh at that. I couldn't stop looking at the cut on her cheek and across her eyebrow, and she wore long pants and a jacket to keep the majority of the rest covered up.

"Alright," I said. "I'll go get your medicine and stuff." She faintly smiled.

"Thanks, Ash."

#Melody's point of view

I took Halen back to East Ninjago and left her there with Tristan for a little while and went back to West Ninjago to spend time with my family and practice my guitar since I can't do that as much since I have Halen now. I pulled out my electric slide guitar and played 'Dancing Days' and began to think about how crazy the lyrics are. My mom knocked on the door as she opened it, and I slid my finger across the fingerboard one last time before I set my guitar down. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure, Mom." She sat next to me on the edge of my bed, and I looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Melody, you _are_ going to high school for your senior year, aren't you?" I shook my head.

"No way," I told her.

"You should," she told me. "You really should." I looked at her.

"What for? I've got a baby now, and-"

"And you're seventeen," she interrupted me. "And you're not married." I looked at her.

"Coming from the teen mom of the century," I said.

"Melody!" my mom scolded me.

"It's the truth, Mom! And dad was _absolutely_ the teen _dad_ of the century!"

"Melody, don't raise your voice at me." I took in a hard breath and tightened my fist to keep my frustration and anger in.

"I just- what's the point of going to school next year if I'm going to be a queen for the rest of my life?"

"You don't know that, Melody. And imagine having a queen that dropped out of high school. Then what do you think the kingdom's gonna think of you?" I thought about it.

"You're right," I admitted.

"And Melody," she began, and I looked at her. "If we weren't royalty, your life would be screwed up for the rest of it." With that, she got up and left my room to leave me thinking.

#Willow's point of view

I was at home, so happy it's summer since I don't have to teach anymore, but I still do have to study for school. Just two more years. It's kind of sad that my brother's having kids before _I_ am. Collin doesn't always think things through. I guess Tiffany didn't get pregnant the first time, and they just thought they were invincible. Let me tell you something: that is _never_ true. I don't care how invincible you think you are. That kind of stuff was made for marriage. Yeah, my parents were being pretty stupid twenty years ago, but they learned their lesson. And trust me. I'll be waiting until marriage to even sleep _next_ to someone.

I sat in my living room drinking wine (yes, they change the legal drinking age to nineteen) and studying for school. If Michael were here, he would've made studying so much fun.

He always had. He'd come over and make me laugh in order to remember stuff, and he'd ask me questions and kiss me every time I got one right. Suddenly, my appetite left me, and I didn't feel like studying anymore.

#Crissy's point of view

Almost nineteen. I think I can make it. Devin turned nineteen in February, and he loves to tease me about how my birthday is right before the school year starts. He takes sips of alcohol in front of me to tease me and to make me roll my eyes, and both of us just laugh. I was over at Devin's apartment, and we were just talking and laughing. "Okay, have you ever noticed that if you could just put a wig and a bit of lipstick on Mr. Miller, he would look just like a girl," Devin said, and I started laughing.

"Can't say it's ever crossed my mind," I laughed.

"Oh, and if you gave Ms. Hayes a facelift, she might actually look attractive?"

"You are so mean!" I laughed.

"And you clearly think it's _funny_," he laughed at me. I laughed and nodded.

"I do," I laughed.

"Hey, you want anything to drink?" he asked me as he got up. "Like wine or- oh, that's right! You're not legal age to drink!" he teased.

"Stop it!" I whined in a half laugh. Devin laughed at me.

"You're so cute," he told me from across the room. I laughed.

"Come back!" I whined. He laughed and walked back and sat next to me. "That's better," I laughed.

"It is better, isn't it?"

"Mhm. Yep." Both of us laughed and closed our lips over each other's. I love this guy.

#Tyler's point of view

My parents allowed me to go out into the town since I was inside reading all day and doing summer work for school, and I walked into one of the few music shops and walked up to Justin. "What're you doing working late?" I asked him. I've gotten to know him from all the time I come in here. "You normally work during the day."

"Yeah, but it's summer, and I tend to like surfing and going to the beach during the day."

"Understandable," I laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding. Hey- who's that girl you were talking to in here a few weeks ago? That brunette with the wavyish curlyish hair?" he asked me.

"Lisa," I told him. "Why? How often does she come in here?"

"I don't know," he said. "It looked like you two were about to kiss each other." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Hey- you know the queen's daughter?" he asked me.

"I've met her a few times when I was crazy young," I told him. "So no, not really. Why do you ask?"

"She's cute," he told me. "Comes in here a lot."

"Really? She doesn't look someone that really looks like they're interested in music."

"That's what I thought," he laughed.

#Allison's point of view

It was around nine or so, and it was dark out, and Ash was supposed to be coming to meet my dad. My mom loves Ash. She thinks he's one of the best boyfriends I've ever had, but about three weeks after we went to the beach, I told her what Ash and I had done. She didn't like him too much after that, even though I kept trying to tell her we didn't mean to do it, we didn't really realize we were doing it, and Ash would never do anything to me or make me do something I didn't want to. My mom forgot about it after I broke up with Ash, but now that we're back together, and she sees how happy I am, she loves Ash again. I sat in the living room with my parents acting like we normally do, waiting for Ash to come over. My dad never knew about any of it because my mom promised me she wouldn't tell him. I haven't told them he asked me to marry him, either. "What made you want to get back together with Ash?" my dad asked me. Not that question. Any question but that. I looked over at my mom, and she looked curious.

"He just- came to visit me in the hospital, and- we just- talked. He just seemed happy I was okay."

"Really? That's all it took?" my mom asked me. I looked at her.

"I still loved Ash even after we broke up, Mom," I told her. "So it didn't take much."

"Allison, you're lying." I looked at my dad.

"No, Dad. I'm not. I've always loved Ash."

"I didn't say anything about loving him, Allison," my dad said. "Now tell the truth." I was frozen and stuck on words. What was I to say? "The doctor said you might be feeling sick for a little while."

"Dad!"

"What!?"

"I-"

"You're pregnant, aren't you!?" I felt like crying, and my mom began to scold my father.

"You need to calm down! You and I both know-!"

"Yes!" I heard myself say. It just slipped. Both of my parents froze and looked at me.

"What?" my mom asked, and Ash pulled up in the driveway, and my dad stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"I knew it."

#Ash's point of view

I got out of the car just as Allison's dad walked out to me, and he didn't look happy, and I felt confused. "You need to stay away from my daughter," he told me angrily as he walked up to me.

"E-excuse me? I-I'm confused," I told him.

"You've been dating my daughter," he stated.

"Yes, Sir, I have," I said.

"And you got my daughter pregnant. Is that true?"

"Y-Yes, Sir, I did, but-"

"I don't want any of your stupid excuses!"

"No, Sir, I-"

"I told you to be quiet!"

"Mr. West, I- I love your daughter more than I love _myself_, and I-"

"Well, now that you've used her for what you need to, go right ahead and find another girl to-"

"No, it's not _like_ that!" I protested. A face of anger spread over him, and his fist came back and across my face, making me stumble to the hood of my car.

"I told you to shut up!" Just as I tried to stand back up straight, he hit me again, and I stumbled right back to where I was.

#Allison's point of view

I could hear the muffled sound of my dad yelling from inside the house, and I quickly rushed to the window and saw him yelling at Ash and hitting him and punching him, and Ash just stood there and took it. I quickly rushed to the door, but my mom grabbed my arm. "You're not going out there, Allison. You're to stay in here."

"He's hurting Ash, Mom!" I cried. "And he's bleeding and he's bruised!" I looked back to the scene and quickly threw the door open and ran to my dad just as he knocked Ash to the ground. "Dad, stop!" I screamed and yanked him away from Ash. "Please!" I cried, but he pushed his foot down on Ash's back so he was flat on the ground.

"Get up and fight! Show me what you're made of!" my dad screamed at him. Ash swallowed hard.

"Dad, please!" I cried.

"No," he told him almost in a croak, and I yanked my dad back from him before he could do anything else to him.

"Get up!" my dad yelled at him again, and Ash pushed himself to his hands and knees before my dad knocked him back down. Then I panicked. I didn't know what else to do. I ran inside and grabbed my phone and quickly called the only person I could. Ash's dad.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ohhh no now Allison's dad's in trouble... But aawww poor Ash :( REVIEW!***

Question: who wants to help me plan some weddings? ;)

REVIEW!


	684. Chapter 684 Left Alone

(Flamy chapter, I'm tired, and I'll try and update again later with more POVs)

#Allison's point of view  
I was trying so hard not to bounce around in nervousness while I was waiting for Ash's dad to answer. "Hey, Allison. What-"

"You need to get over here!" I cried.

"Hey, what's-"

"My dad is beating the hell out of Ash!" I sobbed. I looked out the window and saw my dad's fist knock Ash to the ground again. "No!" I screamed.

"Alright, alright. I'm on my way." I hung the phone up and quickly rushed back outside.

#Ash's point of view  
"Dad, stop!" Allison cried as I laid half unconscious on the ground.

I heard a voice I recognized, and it wasn't Allison's. "I'm about to make you think twice before you beat up someone else's son." I could barely open my eyes, but when I did, I could see my dad approaching the scene. I swallowed hard and let my eyes shut back, and Allison rushed over to me.

"Come on, Ash. I need you to get up," Allison's voice trembled. I heard my dad yelling in the background, but all of my senses were dulled, and my entire body felt numb. "Please, Ash," she cried. She picked up my hand and held it, and I closed my fingers in between hers to let her know I was okay. I just couldn't get up.

#Sterling's point of view  
"Who do you think you are!?"

"Your son-!"

"This has nothing to do with Ash right now other than the fact you just beat the hell out of him!"

"That's my daughter, and your son-!"

"I am about to go ninja on your a-!" He gave me a funny look.

"You're about to what?" My fist went back and straight across his face, and as he stumbled, I got down and kicked my leg around and knocked him over and jumped back to my feet. He looked up at me, and I looked at him.

"I said I'm gonna go ninja on your sorry a-."

#Allison's point of view  
I was with Ash on the couch, and he was half sitting and half laying while I tried to clean up the bloody mess my dad had turned him into. He had a faint black eye and a bloody lip, and his arms were all scuffed up from the concrete. He didn't have it on at the moment, but he did something to his wrist and has to keep a brace on it. I dabbed a wet cloth to the corner of his lip, trying to get the blood to come off and to get it to stop bleeding. "I'm so sorry, Ash," I whimpered. "I had no idea that was going to happen."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault," Ash assured me. "It was mine."

"Ash, that was not your fault!" I looked at him like he was crazy. He shuddered and looked away from me, and I picked up his arm and saw how scuffed up he was, and it was awful and bloody.

"I got you pregnant, Allison, and-"

"Ash, that was both of our faults and we didn't mean to do it," I told him. I put the cloth on his arm, and he winced a little bit and tensed. "Sorry," I apologized.

"You're fine," Ash told me and loosened back up. "It just stings a little bit."

"Sorry," I said gently and dabbed it back down. "My dad- he- I've never seen him get like that, Ash," I told him and picked up his other arm, and he winced when I put the cloth down on it.

"But I'm sure you've seen _my_ dad," he said, and I laughed and set his arm down and sat closer to him.

"He definitely got my dad good." I looked into his eyes and leaned down to him, and just as he parted his lips, I stopped and backed up a little bit, and he looked at my hand that went to his bruised eye. I set my hand on his cheek and gently ran my thumb below his eye. "I'm so sorry," I apologized again. Ash pulled my hand away and looked at me.

"Quit apologizing, Allison. It's not your fault." I leaned back down to him and parted my lips as he did and almost as soon as I kissed him, I felt him wince and pulled off and looked down at him, and he gave me a painful look.

"Does that hurt?" I asked him worriedly.

"Little bit," he told me. I sighed and pushed his hair back. "Just- be gentle and don't nibble at me," he told me. I faintly laughed and softy kissed him. After a second or so, I pulled off and looked at him and sat up straight.

"Better?" I laughed and picked his arm back up.

"Yeah." I smiled at him.

"Hold on, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go put some soap on this thing."'

#Ash's point of view

Allison walked out of the room, and my mom walked in. "Hey, Mom." Her hand went to her mouth as she walked around to me. "Pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Oh my-" She didn't finish. "I hope your father got him good," she said.

"Trust me, he did."

"How badly does everything hurt?"

"It's not really the cuts and bruises, I'm just really sore. He knocked me to the hood of my car a few times," I said as Allison walked back in.

"Hey, Allison," my mom greeted her.

"Hey, Mrs. Flamy," she laughed. "I didn't really plan on bringing your son back to you looking like _this_." Allison looked at me. "And he knocked you to the _ground_," Allison said as she sat back next to me. "I don't get why you didn't just fight back."

"Because I didn't want to make myself look like I'm the kind of guy that would beat up my girlfriend's father." She put the cloth back on my arm, and I winced a little bit. My mom sighed.

"Alright, well, let me know if either of you need anything," my mom said as she walked out. "I've gotta go check on your sister."

"Thanks, Mrs. Flamy," Allison said as my mom walked out. Allison looked back to me. "How did you not scuff up your legs?" I shrugged.

#Melody's point of view

My mom came into my room to check on me as I put my guitar in its case. "You leaving?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to take care of Halen."

"We'll miss you," she laughed. I looked at her.

"Did Dad really beat up Allison's dad?"

"You'd have to ask Ash," she told me. "But Allison's dad seriously put a whippin' on your brother." I stood up, my guitar case in hand.

"Really? How bad is it?"

"Go take a look."

"Hey, did-" I quieted down. "Has Allison told Ash she's pregnant?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I didn't wanna be the one to tell him," I told her.

"You knew?"

"Came here about a month and a half ago and told me she needed my help," I told her. "She was really upset."

"Did she really tell you? You've really known the entire time?" I nodded.

"Just- don't tell Ash. He'd get really upset with me for not telling him." I walked down the hall and down the stairs and into the living room and saw my brother. "Oh my god! He got you good!" I dropped my guitar case and walked over to him. "Well- at least your eye isn't _swollen_."

"Thanks, Melody. 'Ppreciate your support." I saluted him.

"You're welcome." Allison laughed, and Ash looked at me.

"I swear you have multiple personality disorder."

"I'm bipolar," I told him.

"I know." I rolled my eyes and picked my guitar back up and walked out.

"I'll see you all in hell!" I called back to him.

"See ya there!" my brother called back to me, and I laughed and kept walking. I took off and walked into the castle, and Tristan just ran up to me and kissed me.

"Hey to you too," I said in between the short time I had before he kissed me again. "What's up? Why're you acting so happy to see me?"

"Because my mom has been talking about you all day, she won't shut up, and it's made me miss you a _lot_." I laughed and kissed him again.

"I missed you too," I laughed. "How's Halen?"

"Asleep."

"Ah." I looked at him and laughed and dropped my case and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back pretty deeply, and of course, his mom walked right into the room.

"I come in here to tell you your daughter's awake and I find you two trying to suck each others faces off." I looked at Tristan, and he glared at his mom.

"Mom, I _swear_." His mom stood up straight.

"Go take care of your daughter." She walked away, and Tristan looked _mad_.

"_Gees_, your mom-"

"I know. Come on, let's just go upstairs." He took my guitar case for me, and I went to go get Halen. The castle's head servant, Anna, was standing and cradling her as Halen softly whimpered.

"Hey, Anna. I'll take her," I told her with a smile. I took Halen, and I smiled and took her back down to Tristan's room. I cradled Halen in my arms, and she quieted down. I opened the door to Tristan's room as I looked down at Halen. "Hey, I-" He quickly rushed over and gently pushed me back and shut the door before I could see his room. I looked at him. "What're you doing?"

"My room's a mess."

"Tristan."

"It's not suitable for children seventeen and under."

"Tristan."

"There's a monster under my bed."

"Tristan."

"I'm cheating on you."

"_Tristan_!" He started laughing. "Not funny!"

"No, it was a little bit funny." I reached for his door, but he stopped me. "Let me take the baby first, and then you can go in." I gave him Halen and opened his door, and my jaw nearly dropped. "You like it?" I laughed and turned around and looked at him.

"I love it!" I kissed him and ran over to the vibraphone sitting in the room. "Oh my gosh," I laughed. I turned around and to see Tristan sitting on the bed with Halen.

"Hey, do you think it'd be okay for me to set her on her stomach?"

"Yeah, that's supposed to be good exercise or something for a baby her age." He gently set her down and carefully watched her. He looked at me for a second.

"Why don't you play it? Go ahead." I faintly smiled and turned back around picked the mallets up and thought for a second, and I began to play one song I really knew. Baba O'Riley. I hadn't played one of these in forever, and it felt so rejuvenating and so good. I collapsed next to Tristan when I wore myself out playing the entire song. "I don't know how you can do that for that long," Tristan said. I laughed and kissed him and then tiredly looked at him.

"Go put Halen back to bed," I told him.

"You got her out of bed. You go put her back," he told me.

"I still have leftover labor pains," I told him. He just looked at me, and I laughed. "Just go put her back to bed for me." He laughed and scooped the little newborn up and took her, and I got on my stomach and reached under the bed and grabbed my alto flute and sat back and began to play California Dreamin'. Tristan came back and sat next to me and took the flute away from me, and before I could ask what for, he just kissed me. "Tris-" He wasn't giving me time to talk. "What-"

"Just shut up," he told me and kissed me before I could respond, and I loosened up and kissed him back. I hadn't kissed him like this in forever because we're never left alone, so might as well enjoy it while I can.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison wouldn't respond to any of my texts, and she wouldn't respond to any of my phone calls. I hadn't seen her all day, and I was starting to worry about her. I finally picked up my phone and called her again, and this time, she answered. "Hey, why haven't you been answering any of my phone calls or any of my texts?" I asked her. I heard her suck in choppy hair.

"Ash...?" she whimpered.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's the matter?"

"I have to break up with you," she shuddered.

"Allison, what-"

"My mom doesn't want me dating you anymore, because-"

"Allison, w-what about-" I didn't need to finish, and I didn't want to. Allison shuddered.

And she cried, "I lost the baby, Ash."

***REVIEW! Or else... Noooo! Nononononononononononononono! :( poor Ash and poor Allison :( REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite genre of music?

REVIEW!


	685. Chapter 685 Rose

(Double update today, might not update tomorrow... Read on!)

#Ash's point of view  
I swallowed hard, but I found it hard to swallow. "W-what...? Why? How?" I whimpered.

"I think it was due to all the stress from last night, and- just- everything that's been going on," she said, ending in a squeaky whimper. Tears were struggling to fall from my eyes.

"Oh my god," I whimpered as the first tear slipped down my cheek. "I-" I shuddered.

"I'm sorry, Ash," she cried.

"Quit apologizing for everything, Allison. None of them are your fault." She didn't know what to say. "And- if- if you still have that flower," I began, "there's something inside of the bud. When you get it, just- keep it."

"Alright, Ash," she squeaked. "I'll talk to you later."

#Lizzie's point of view  
My brother and I were in the living room when we heard someone walk in. "Didn't someone have a baby?" Both of us looked up to see our Aunt.

"Aunt Rileigh!" we both exclaimed and jumped up and threw our arms around her.

"Hey, kiddos," she laughed. I looked at her.

"Why don't you come visit more often and why can't you just stay?"

"Because I was never technically born," she said and laughed.

"And yeah, Melody did." She looked at me.

"Really? That doesn't sound like her. I've seen her with her old boyfriends, and she wouldn't even hug them." Both of us laughed.

"Ugh, girl talk," Luke complained. I looked at him.

"I know," I said. "So why aren't you talkin?" He glared at me. "I'm just kidding..." I looked back to my Aunt Rileigh. "Do you know anything about wizardry?"

"Nope. Don't even know anything about ninjary. How's Scarlett and her kids?"

"Don't know. Still don't talk to us much," Luke said.

"Really?" Rileigh asked.

"Yeah, Eva wishes they would, but they just don't," I said.

"Ah. So- what's this about wizardry and should I be worried?"

#Melody's point of view  
I woke up in the morning coddled in Tristan's arms, and I cuddled myself further into his arms. "When're we gonna get married?" I asked him through my half sleep.

"Let's get married in October," he told me. I opened my eyes and pushed myself back a little bit to look at him. "No, don't leave. Come back," he said, his eyes still shut and pulled me back into his arms. I sighed.

"Why October?"

"Because that's when everyone's in their masquerade," he told me. I thought about it and pushed back a little but to look at him. "Quit doing that," he complained.

"Masquerade, huh?"

"Mhm."

"You haven't seen my wedding dress, have you?" He shook his head.

"You fled before I could, remember?" I hit him on the chest.

"Stop," I told him and rested my head back against his neck, and he rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I keep forgetting you're not pregnant anymore," he laughed.

"_I haven't forgotten_," I told him. He laughed.

"I'm sure _you_ haven't."

"You darn right I haven't." He laughed.

"Come on, let's get out of bed," he said as he got up so I couldn't deny his request and yank him back in bed. I groaned and got up.

"I don't wanna," I told him.

"But you gotta." He yanked me up, and I groaned and rested my head on his shoulder. "Go change out of your Van Halen shirt so my mom doesn't have a meltdown." I rolled my eyes, Tristan told me he'd meet me downstairs, and I made myself look somewhat presentable. I walked downstairs and walked into the living room, standing behind the couch, wondering where Tristan was.

"Tris-" and he tackled me, and I squealed as both of us fell over the back of the couch, nearly tumbling to the floor. I pulled my lips off of Tristan's so I could laugh. "What-" he kissed me. "Are-" kissed me again. "You doing?" I laughed before I let him kissed me again. He looked down at me and laughed. "You're trying to get me killed!"

"Nope, just severely injured." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down to me and kissed him, our faces nearly smashed together.

"Look at you two. Horizontal on the couch!" his mom complained, and I shoved Tristan off of me as both of us sat up.

"Really, Mom?"

"You two go somewhere else if you're going to do that."

"No, you go somewhere else and quit walking in on us." His mom gave him an angry look and walked out, and I looked back to Tristan.

"And we're getting married in October, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah we are."

#Collin's point of view

Tiffany was over sitting next to me on the couch on the screened porch. Her legs were stretched out across my lap as we talked and watched something crazy on the TV. "Okay, so- about the twins," she said. I looked at her. "Adoption..."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I mean- what if the twins are born and we change our minds about the whole thing?"

"Why would we change our minds?"

"Because-"

"Tiffany, do you want to go to college?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Do you want to get a well paying job?"

"_Yes_, Collin! But-"

"What but is there? If we keep either one of them, we won't be able to raise them, we won't get anywhere in life, and before you know it, we-"

"Collin, have you ever seen a new mother with her newborn baby?"

"Most people don't live like we do! Most of the country's in some form of poverty, Tiffany! And we're _teenagers_! We're seventeen!" I shuddered and looked away from her. "If we keep either one of them, all four of us are going to be exactly where the majority of the country's in." I looked at her. "And think about how much better off the twins would be." She looked away from me. I sighed. "I'm sorry I-"

"No, you're right," she shuddered. "We can't keep them. Both of us would just be better off." A wave of guilt went through me when I saw tears struggling to fall from Tiffany's eyes.

"Oh, gees, Tiffany, I didn't mean to make you cry," I said sadly and guiltily and pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to get mad." She pulled back a little bit, and I was open to her and let her kiss me and I kissed her. "I'm sorry," I told her in between a kiss. "I didn't mean to upset you." She rested her head back on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. "I'm sorry."

#Blake's point of view

I was texting Amy trying to figure out the next time I could see her, and I would send her poems about Doctor Who, some she'd get mad about, some she loved, some she didn't even respond to. "Oh oh oh! I got another one!" I texted.

"|:\" she texted.

"Bow ties are red

The TARDIS is blue

The doctor once said,

Rose Tyler, I-" Amy didn't text back for a second.

"Don't make me break up with you."

"Ooh! I've got something else I wanna show you!" I sent her a picture of a rose sitting out in the sand. "Looks like someone left a rose out on the beach." And then I sent her a picture of Rose Tyler crying. "Looks like someone else left a rose on the beach!"

"I am SO going to breakup with you!"

"Since when were we together?"

"Since I acknowledged the possibility of a breakup. There can't be a breakup if there never was a together."

"Go tell the Doctor that."

"Oh I am going to get you now."

#Michael's point of view  
I heard someone else creeping down to where I was, and I quickly pulled out the gun and spun around and shot them. Their body hit the floor, and I had to keep my guilt in my stomach and try and keep it from coming out. My jaw dropped and I thought I might burst into tears when I saw I had just shot the captain. Now everyone on this ship is going to be after me, and I'll surely die. Then I realized they had to have heard the gunfire, and I quickly reacted. "I got him!" I shouted, hoping some part of the ship could hear me, trying my best to sound like the captain. I heard running around up top and sped footsteps, and I quickly ran back to the dark corner and swallowed hard. My throat felt thick, I gagged, and I vomited.

It felt like the world weighed down my shoulders, and I felt as if I had a brick sitting in my stomach. My chest felt like it started to cave in on itself, nearly piercing my heart, and making tears flow from my eyes, and I only cried one word, and it was _Willow_.

I should've never left her.

#Willow's point of view

Michael's been gone for eight and a half months. Nearly a year. Just three and a half months before I'm laying in bed crying my eyes out thinking about how we should've been married by now and maybe I'd even be pregnant with our first, but sometimes, dreams just don't come true and sometimes nightmares do. I was studying, drinking wine, and watching the news to have a bit of background noise. "A few soldiers were rescued today from an island after sending out an SOS.." I quickly looked up to the TV, intently listening. "A few months ago there was a submarine blowout, and though most did not survive, some were thought dead, but were later found..." All I was listening for now was the name of the hospital they were being kept at, and as soon as they gave it, I grabbed my shoes, my coat, and my keys and drove down and rushed up to the desk.

"Where're the marines being kept?" She directed me, and I quickly rushed to the first person I could think of. One of Michael's fraternity brothers, Jerry, that had been with him on the submarine. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I opened the door and shut it, frowning at the sight of him. "Willow!" he exclaimed quietly. I smiled.

"Hi, Jerry," I said with a sympathetic smile.

"Come here! Let me see you!" I smiled and walked over to him. "Haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you!" I laughed. "But just look at me. My head's all in bandages and my leg's broken," he joked. I let out a faint laugh. "What's the matter?" I sighed.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about Michael," I told him, and he smiled and looked up at the ceiling before he looked back at me.

"Pull that chair up over here and sit down in it," he told me, and I listened to him. "Michael used to talk about you all the time. Actually- you were the _only_ thing he'd talk about." I smiled. "He used to talk about how he couldn't wait to marry you, and he couldn't wait to see your kids see the world," he said, and I pursed my lips and looked down from him as I let a tear slip from my eye, and I faintly laughed and looked back to him.

"Sounds like Michael," I said, trying to hold myself together, but I just couldn't do it, and tears began to fall more heavily.

"Aw, come here," Jerry told me, and I stood up and leaned over to hug him. "Michael really loved you, Willow. He still does."

#Allison's point of view  
My mom feels bad about my breakup with Ash, but since the baby died, she doesn't want me with him. The doctor almost seemed hesitant yesterday to tell me I lost the baby, but he did. He told me, and I haven't gotten over it. The doctor told me I wouldn't bleed, and even though I don't know why, I don't care. I filled a small vase with soil, and I kept the flower Ash gave me. It's beginning to blossom and the petals are beginning to open up. I was in my bathroom in the morning putting on my makeup to go out somewhere with a few friends when I heard a clink on my floor, and I looked away from the mirror to where the rose sat, and I walked over and saw the flower had opened up, and I looked to the floor and saw what had fallen out of it, and my hand flew to my mouth. I thought I might break out in tears. It had to be the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen. Then I saw the first petal had fallen, and I knew it was a sign.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aaaawwwwwww... Poor Allison and poor Ash :( got beat up broken up with and Allison lost the baby :( REVIEW!***

Question: what do you imagine the ring looks like?

REVIEW, people! You're not REVIEWING!


	686. Chapter 686 Tears

(Short chapter not a ton of POVs I'm busy read on.)

#Allison's point of view  
Tears began to run over my cheeks, and I picked the ring up and looked at it. "Oh my god," I squeaked to myself. I didn't realize until now just how much I wanted to marry Ash. It wasn't the ring and it wasn't the loss of the baby, it was just Ash. I laughed and slipped the ring in my pocket and grabbed my jacket and quickly ran for the door.

"Where're you going?" my mom asked me as I ran out the door.

"Friend's house!" I lied.

"Then why're you crying!?" she called after me, but I shut the door and kept running.

#Ash's point of view  
I was walking down the hallway when Allison appeared, and I froze, and she looked at me for a second and ran to me. She threw her arms around me, and I laughed and hugged her back and stroked her hair. "Hey, what-"

"I love you, Ash," she cried. I laughed.

"I love you too," I laughed. "But why're you so upset?" I asked her.

"The rose opened up," she whimpered and looked up at me, and I realized what she was crying about.

"Oh," I laughed. "That's what you're upset about." She nodded and quickly went at my lips with hers, and she wrapped her arms tighter around my neck and kissed me deeper, and I held her tighter so the rest of the space between us closed. We heard walking in the hallway, but we didn't stop.

"Get your tongue out of my daughter's mouth." Allison and I pushed apart to see her mom standing there.

"Mom, I-"

"Come on, Allison. I'm just going to take you home." Allison and I exchanged short glances, and I let her go. Her mom looked at me. "I'm sorry, Ash." She took Allison and left, and I felt blood on my lip from where her dad hurt me Allison had kissed me so hard. I thought I my cry, and I had to quickly rush away.

#Allison's point of view

My mom dragged me back home, and tears were falling over my cheeks the entire time. I followed my mom to my room, and she shut the door so she could talk to me. "Mom, I-"

"Allison, your father and I don't want you with that boy."

"But why, Mom?" I cried.

"Because he's gotten you to _sneak out_ of the house and then he got you to do something you _know_ not to do."

"Sneaking out was _my_ idea, Mom," I told her. "And doing what we did at the beach- we didn't plan that and neither of us suggested it or even said: hey, why don't-"

"Allison, we're just trying to do what's best for you," my mom told me.

"If you're trying to do what's best for me, then _please_, I want to be with Ash," I said and began to cry all over again.

"I'm sorry, Allison," my mom apologized. She picked up the key to my door and walked out of the room.

"No, Mom! Please-!" I cried, but I was cut off by her shutting my door, and I heard the lock click.

#Melody's point of view

I sat up on the bed with my guitar while Tristan's mom was probably yelling at him downstairs. He walked in and looked at me as I continued to softly play. "The song you're playing's kinda creeping my mom at," he said.

"I'm playing 'Another Brick in the Wall'," I retorted, directed more towards his mom even though she wasn't in the room.

"Yeah, I know. Just- set it down. I need to talk to you for a second." I quit moving my fingers over the fingerboard and set my guitar down as Tristan sat down next to me.

"What's up?"

"I just told the press our wedding's in October. So- it's in four months."

"Okay...?"

"And I have an idea." I sat up straight, looking interested. "You walk down the isle to the beginning of Stairway to Heaven," he began.

"So- like- the part with the flute and the guitar?"

"Exactly," he laughed. "And then when we're running back down the isle to fly through the abbey doors, we run out to Elton John's Pinball Wizard." I smiled and looked at him and laughed.

"I should paint you neon yellow and call you brilliant." Both of us laughed, and I put my hand on the back of his neck and drew him in like he wanted me to and opened my lips to his and kissed him. I kissed him deeper and sat making out with him, and there was a knock on Tristan's door, but we half ignored it.

"Tristan, open the door or I'm going to," his mom said.

"Yeah, sorry, Mom," Tristan said only when his lips got away from mine. "Not now."

"That's it." We had to force ourselves to separate as his mom opened the door because our lips just seem to have minds of their own. "You're daughter's awake. And it's probably because of Melody's obnoxious playing." I gave his mom an evil look as Tristan got up.

"Really, Mom?" he said as he walked out and shut the door, and I could hear their muffled argument. After their argument stopped, Tristan came back just a few moments later with Halen in his arms, and I smiled. "I think she was just hungry, but Anna fed her," he said as he sat back down next to me. I smiled and took the baby from his arms and held Halen up so she was looking over my shoulder until she rested her head on it. Tristan laughed. "She's just looking at me with wide eyes," he laughed.

"Uh," she forced through her lungs, and both of us laughed.

"You trying to talk to me?" Tristan asked her, and I smiled.

"Uh." I laughed and stroked the little hair on her head. I looked at Tristan.

"I love you," I laughed and kissed him.

"And I love both of you. My two favorite girls in the world."

#Allison's point of view

I stayed in my room all day, and every time my parents tried to get me to eat, I refused to. I heard my mom at my door. "Allison, please eat," she said through my door.

"No."

"Allison-"

"I said no, Mom!" My mom walked away, and a few minutes later, I heard a tap on my window, and I sat up and saw Ash sitting on the branch of the tree just outside my window. I quickly jumped up and rushed over and slid my window open and pulled Ash inside and threw my arms around him. "Ash, what're you doing here?" I asked him with a relieved tone.

"I was going to come in a few minutes ago, but I heard you and your mom arguing and heard you didn't want to eat," he said. I looked down from him. "Aren't you hungry?"

"...yes," I admitted. "I haven't eaten all day."

"I'll come back and bring you something from the castle," he told me.

"Thanks Ash."

"Allison, I-" I looked back into his eyes and set my hand on his cheek, my thumb just below his eye where he was badly bruised.

"If you're about to apologize, then don't," I told him. He looked down.

"Did- did you really lose the baby?" He looked back up to me.

"Yeah," I said sadly. "The doctor told me that if I bled, I- I wouldn't bleed for a while and maybe not at all." A tear slipped down Ash's cheek, and I looked to the floor.

"I- I'll be back in a few minutes," Ash said and slipped through the window, and I wanted so badly to say something to him, but he left before I could. I looked over at the rose on my dresser, and I got a small cup and filled it with water and watered the flower. I looked at it and reached into my pocket, holding the diamond ring in my palm. Ash came back and handed me what he had gotten. "Here," he said, nearly unable to look at me but glanced into my eyes. I set the thing down. "I should probably get going." He turned around to leave, but I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave, Ash," I whimpered. He turned around and looked at me. "Please," I said and began to cry. He looked at the floor, unsure of what to say to me, and he faintly laughed, tears in his eyes.

"I've never loved anyone more than you, Allison," he said and looked back to me, and I set my hand on his cheek and drew him in slowly, and our lips moved in sync and met perfectly, and after what I wished was forever, Ash looked at me with teary eyes. And he whimpered, "But I don't think it's gonna work out." My mouth opened to say something, but he quickly darted through the window, leaving me with a broken heart drowning in my own tears.

#Collin's point of view

That night, after Tiffany left, my parents called me into the living room to talk to me. "Hey, come sit down," my mom told me, and I sat across from both of them.

"We need to have a little talk," my dad said, muting whatever they were watching.

"Okay... About what...?"

"Tiffany's- what? Four months through?" my dad asked. I nodded. "You do know that means that you're going to be a father in five months," he said, and I looked at the floor.

"And Tiffany's having twins, Collin," my mom added.

"I know," I said.

"What've you two decided on doing?" my dad asked me.

"I don't know, Dad, I- I keep telling Tiffany we should put them up for adoption, but- she really doesn't want to." I looked back to my parents.

"Understandable," my dad sighed.

"I just- if we do keep them, I- how're we supposed to get through school?" My mom and dad looked at each other and then back at me.

"Alright, Collin. Listen. We'll talk to Tiffany's parents about this, but, you can take care of the two of them for your senior year since they're not even due until November. When you two go off to college, we'll keep one of the twins here and one with Tiffany's parents," he said.

"Really?"

"But," my dad began, "we will be keeping track of all the money we spend on the two of them, and when college is over, we expect you two to pay all of it back to us. Got it?" I nodded. I couldn't believe my dad just made that deal with me.

"I got it. Thanks, Dad."

#Michael's point of view

I took a deep breath and sucked up my tears and decided to just face whatever was coming for me. I stood up, my gun in hand, and I looked at the soldier I had killed only a few hours ago and got an idea. I took his clothes and made myself look like a soldier of the enemy. I went up to the top of the ship, and the fresh air nearly made me pass out. I felt so rejuvenated, and the wind blew through my hair, and I sucked in the wind and heavily let it out. I felt like I had been held under water for centuries and just been released to float to the top and breath. I felt like I was trapped on the moon for years watching the planets revolve while holding my breath, but now I had my chance to breath, and I was sucking in the wind and letting it rush through my lungs. I exhaled and smiled. Willow, here I come. I ran up to the top of the boat, acting casual and staying hidden so no one recognized me. I walked through the halls of the ship and came across the door to the place the ship is steered.

There were guards, and they began to yell at me, telling me to leave and this this was a restricted area. I hated to do this, and I'll never forgive myself for doing it, but I pulled out my gun and killed both of them. I held myself together so I wouldn't cry, and I blew the lock and broke in, and the co-captain was gone. I shut the door back and grabbed a chair, placing it beneath the nob temporarily. I found a wooden plank and nailed it over the door and sat down in the captain's chair and stared at the wheel, and I grabbed it and smiled, realizing the power I had now. Someone was banging on the door, and I spun around and shot a bullet at it.

"Leave!" I shouted.

"Forgive me, Captain." I smiled, nearly laughing when they realized I thought I was the actual captain.

"And no one is to go into the bottom of the ship!"

"Yes, Captain. I'll make sure to tell the others." I heard them walk away, and I smiled and grabbed the wheel. I was up there for two weeks and all I had to do was yell at people not to disturb me. But, one night, I realized just how awful I was at driving a ship when I couldn't keep it steady in the biggest storm of the century. Flashes of lightning mocked me, rumbles of thunder shook me, giant waves rocked me, and something hit me as my life flashed before my very eyes.

I wrecked the ship, and the last things I remember were parts of the ship and bloody ocean water.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooohh nooo... Michael! And poor Allison and Ash :( and what're Tiffany and Collin supposed to do? REVIEW!***

Question: if your favorite book two couple had a theme song, what would it be?

REVIEW!


	687. Chapter 687 Tiny Dancer

(Sorry, short chapter, SUPER busy... Read on! and if you've never listened to the lyrics to Elton John's Tiny Dancer, you might want to...)

#Michael's point of view  
I woke up washed up on the shore of an island. I heard shouting voices, and I opened my eyes to see three of the enemy laying all over the sandy beaches, and they were breathing. I looked up and saw two yelling down at me and holding guns at me. There was blood in the sand, and I knew it didn't all belong to me. "Please," I croaked. "Don't kill me. We all want to get back to our families and we all want to go home." The two of them went quiet, and I swallowed hard. "Please," I croaked again. "I help you and you help me and we all get out of here alive."

#Tristan's point of view

Halen's two weeks old now, and Melody's still in pain from labor. Somedays she feels worse than others. In the morning, I woke up and pushed myself up on one elbow and looked down at Melody, and she looked uncomfortable. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I think I slept funny," she said painfully.

"I'm in a lot of pain today and I don't feel well." I sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm just gonna leave you in bed, okay?" She nodded. "Text me if you need anything. I'll have my phone with me." She turned her head and softly kissed me before I got out of bed and went downstairs and found my mom in the same room as Anna taking care of Halen.

"Oh, good. I was about to come wake you and Melody up to come take care of your daughter."

"Mom, please stop referring to Halen as 'our daughter'," I said angrily. "Refer to her as Halen, because that's her name, and that's what name's are for." My mom ignored me.

"Alright, well, I'm going to go wake Melody up," my mom said and began to walk out.

"No, Mom. Please don't. Not today." She stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Why?"

"Because she's in major pain today, and-"

"She had the baby two weeks ago, Tristan."

"The baby's name is Halen, Mom! And I know she's two weeks old! But Melody's really hurting this morning and thinks she might've slept funny," I told her. "Don't you remember what it was like at all after having me?" She had the same facial expression.

"Yes," she said, and that was it.

"Then _please_, _don't_ disturb Melody." She gave me a hard look.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine. I won't disturb your girlfr-"

"Fiancée, Mom. We're getting married in three and a half months. She's got the engagement ring on her finger." My mom clenched her teeth, upset that I'm marrying Melody.

"Fine." With that, she left the room. I looked back to Anna, and both of us sighed.

"I'll take her, Anna," I said. Anna stood up and gently handed Halen over, and I cradled the little baby in my arms, and she looked up at me with we big eyes, and I smiled when I saw they were green and blue like Melody's.

#Melody's point of view  
I texted Allison to make sure she was okay, and I started to get worried about her. She hadn't spoken to me or my brother in two weeks. She hasn't spoken to the Flamy family at all. Later that night, I went and found Tristan. "Tristan, I'll be back in a little while," I told him as I walked through the room.

"Where're you going?"

"To see Allison," I told him and took off. I got to Allison's house and perched myself in the tree and knocked on the glass, and she rushed over and opened the window.

"Melody," she said, sounding relieved to see me. I came into her room and shut the window back.

"Hey, I'm worried about you," I told her. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, you're skinny as hell and cleary haven't been eating much. Second of all, you haven't talked to the Flamy family in weeks. What's the matter with you?"

"I- I- okay, my friends have been bringing me food, I've been hiding it in my room and eating it, and-"

"Are your parents not feeding you or something?'

"No, they are," she said. "But-"

"Then why haven't you been eating it?"

"Give me a second to explain, Melody," she said. "My parents made me breakup with Ash since I lost the baby, and- I'm making it look like I'm holding my ground not eating because they think I'm not, but I've been keeping myself fed and hydrated. Don't worry." I sighed.

"You know my brother hasn't laughed in two weeks?" Allison looked to the floor, and shook her head. "He really loves you, Allison." She faintly laughed, beginning to get tears in her eyes.

"He always called me his Tiny Dancer," she faintly laughed through her tears. My heart sank.

"His blue jean baby," I laughed and looked to the floor.

"LA lady," she finished with a tear, and both of us let out a faint laugh, and I looked back to Allison.

"My wedding's in mid October," I told her. "I'd love for you to be there." She looked at me. "Ash'll be more happy than anything if he sees you there." Allison faintly smiled and looked to the ground. "He'll want to dance with his Tiny Dancer." Allison laughed and looked back to me.

"You know, I- I really wanted to be your baby's aunt."

"And- I really wanted you to be my sister in law." Allison swallowed hard and looked back down. "Text me and let me know if-" I stopped. Something smelt funny.

"What's wrong?" I looked over to her water.

"Have you been drinking that?"

"I took a sip or two of it," she said. "Why?" I walked over to it and picked it up. "There's no way you can smell anything. It's water." I sniffed it.

"Don't drink that."

"Why?" I looked at her and back at the glass.

"Just smells funny."

"How can you smell that?" I bared my fangs. "Right..."

"Just- don't drink it." I set it back down and looked at her. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Sure thing, Melody."

#Allison's point of view  
Ash has always called me his Tiny Dancer. Ever since the car ride back from the beach and it played on the radio. Right after we spent all of our time running around dancing and singing. He named me his Tiny Dancer. I shuddered and began to cry, and my tears just got heavier and heavier.

#Ash's point of view

I haven't laughed for two weeks, and the next time I see Allison will probably be in a month when we go back to school, but she probably won't talk to me. If we had to be sneaky and sneak out just to see each other, what's a relationship like that going to do for us? Her parents don't want me with her, and I have to respect that. I'll get back together with her when they think I'm trustworthy enough. I've never loved anyone or anything as much as I love Allison.

I just miss my Tiny Dancer...

#Cap's point of view  
My brother and I got bored, and before I had to dial Carter nine bum-bum and get him a wambulance, we went out into town and decided to go into the music shop. We were walking around, and we saw April and both quickly hid. "What's she doing here!?" I yelled in a whisper. "You set this up!"

"Did not!"

"You did too!"

"Hey, May! Get over here!" we heard someone's voice and peeked over the shelf, and someone that looked exactly like April walked up to April. Wait... What?

"What's up?" Then our jaws dropped. Identical twins.

***REVIEW! Or else... Hahaha! Omg lol... And aaww poor Ash and poor Allison :( and yay Melody's getting married soon! REVIEW!***

Question: suggestions/plans for the wedding? Let's hear em... Best one gets a shout out!

REVIEW!


	688. Chapter 688 That

(Credit to Bruno Mars' song "Grenade" in this chapter...

Also: quick lol to Player1... Read on!)

#Cap's point of view

We were struck. "You have got to be kidding me," I said, very monotone.

"No kidding." Both of us stopped and looked at each other, realizing how stupid we sounded. We looked back to the twins and listened to their conversation.

"Yeah, but-"

"April, I think-"

"Quit interrupting me, May." We quit listening, and the same look spread over both of our faces, and we rehid behind the shelf.

"No way," Carter lightly exclaimed.

"Seriously." I peeked back through, and the two of them began walking around to where we were, and we quickly jumped up but kept low and scurried away.

"Oh god. We're in for some _trouble_ now."

#Michael's point of view

Two weeks on the stupid island. The five enemy soldiers I'm stuck with have been treating me as their servant. If I don't do what they ask, they hold a gun to my head. If I didn't do what they asked me correctly, they hold a gun to my head. If I don't do something quick enough, they point a gun at me and tell me to hurry it up. I feel lighter because I've gotten so skinny. Still fit, just really skinny. Every night, I stare up at the moon, praying it'd just give me a sign. I want to be with Willow. I want to be with the love of my life. My favorite girl in the world, but I can't. The universe doesn't want me to, and it's always pulling me back, and it's always restraining me. They say to grab life by the horns and get control of it, but I'm just barely on the saddle. My dreams have stopped and my mind's gone blank, and I stopped trying to imagine what our kids would look like. What're the chances of Willow and I ever seeing each other ever again?

I'll probably die before she ever sees me again.

#Melody's point of view

Still in a little bit of pain, but it's fading and getting better. Halen's a month old now, and she's getting better at holding her head up on her own. Whenever I can't find Tristan, he's always in Halen's room holding her and cuddling her and cradling her in his arms and talking to her, and it's the cutest, sweetest thing you could imagine. My wedding's in three months, and that just flies. I altered my dress just a teensy bit. At first I wanted to get married in a black wedding dress just to make Tristan's mom mad, but Tristan told me not to.

Instead, the dress is completely strapless with an open back and a slit in the skirt from my mid thigh all the way down the dress. The bottom of the skirt is _covered_ in black lace. And of course, I'm wearing a different dress for the reception. What kind of dress? At most, knee length. What will it look like? Not a clue.

I went to go find Tristan, and of course, the first place I went to was Halen's room, and there he was. I smiled and knocked on the open door so he knew I was there. He looked back to me. "Hey," he laughed with a smile and looked back to the gurgling Halen. "Hello, baby," he laughed. I smiled and walked over to him as he held her in his arms.

"I'm telling you," I laughed, "she looks just like you." He looked at me.

"Melody."

"What?"

"Come _on_," he laughed. "She's got one blue eye and one green eye."

"Does she?" I asked.

"Yeah," he laughed. "You've never noticed?" I shook my head. "It's faint, but it's there." I smiled and opened my lips to his and kissed him in sync as he kissed me, and as soon as I thought of something, I forced myself to pull off and look at him, and I stopped for a second.

"Our lips have a mind of their own, don't they?" I said as he gently set Halen back down in her crib as she fell asleep. He looked at me, and I was nearly jumping to kiss him again. Once we start, we can't stop.

"Y-yeah," he said. "Let's just sit on opposite sides of the room for a little while," he said, I laughed, and that's what we did.

"Okay, so- the wedding. Listen, Ash- Ash and Allison are gonna be there, and there are a few songs I wanna play for them."

"Why?"

"Because I think- I think it'll bring em back together again," I told him. "And I'm walking down the isle to Stairway to Heaven, and-" He gave me a strange look. "What's that look for?"

"I don't know how much longer I can sit over here." I huffed and looked to the ceiling and back to him, and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, god. Who am I kidding." We jumped up and threw our arms around each other and kissed each other _hard_.

#Collin's point of view

That night, I was sitting with Tiffany out on the screened in porch watching something crazy, enjoying our last two weeks of summer. We were enjoying the last of the chiming cicadas and the chirping crickets and the last of the summer breeze and warm nights. "Ugh, just four more months to go," Tiffany said.

"And what'd I say? I told you you wouldn't show," I told her. She laughed.

"You did," she said, taking her head off of my shoulder and looked at me.

"And was I right?"

"You were," she laughed. I smiled as we closed our lips over each other's, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, and I was sitting to the side of her. She pulled off and gave me a funny look, but with a smile.

"What?" I asked her.

"You want to keep them, _don't_ you?" I smiled wider, and she smiled and quickly kissed me. I made a noise that told her 'but' so she would take her lips off of mine to explain, and she looked at me. "What?"

"This is the deal, though. We raise them until we go off until college, which shouldn't be too hard since this is our last year of high school, and then one twin stays with your parents, one stays with my parents, and they'll be keeping track of everything they spend on them, and we have to repay them when college is over and we continue raising them."

"And my parents agreed to that?"

"I don't know. My dad's been talking to them about it." She sighed. "What?"

"I just don't think my parents are gonna agree to that," she said. I let go of her and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and sighed.

"Then we can't keep them."

#Ash's point of view

Two weeks passed, and it was back to school. Beginning of August and nervous about seeing Tiny Dan- I mean- Allison again. I nervously walked through the doors, but I sighed in relief when I saw she wasn't here yet. Senior year. Finally. It's almost over. I stopped and looked down the hallways already crowded with kids. I began to go through last year in my mind. Start school, still have a major crush on Allison, my sister tells Allison I hate her, she flees down the hallway in tears, I go to her and apologize for my sister, I go out with her, we were in England with the orchestra on our three month anniversary, I gave her the necklace, before I knew it, we were at the beach, then we broke up... I stopped and thought for a second. Then I found out she was pregnant. I managed a half smile at that. Then I asked her to marry me. She said yes. I let out a faint laugh. Her dad then beat the hell out of me. Then Allison lost the baby. My smile disappeared. Tears began to sting my eyes just as my friends came flying down the hallway, rushing up to me, but they stopped when they I saw I wasn't looking at them and the expression in my eyes.

"Oh, gees. Is this about Allison?" Jared huffed. Before I could answer, another one of my friends grabbed my wrist and yanked me down the hall.

"I know how to fix this."

#Crissy's point of view

Nineteen! I'm finally nineteen. Finallyyyyy. Now my boyfriend can't tease me anymore, and I can drink all I want. Just- not _too_ much... College doesn't start back for another week for us. I sat with Devin in his living room in his apartment. "Ugh, school's almost back," he said.

"I know!" I laughed. "Ugh, I can't wait to graduate," I told him.

"Same," he said, rolling his eyes. I laughed and put my hand on his cheek so he would look back at me, and I leaned into him and kissed him, and he smiled and pulled off and looked at me. "You know, you're good at that," he told me.

"What?"

"This." I smiled as he put both of his hands on my cheeks and kissed me again. He looked at me, his forehead against mine. "Quick question."

"What's that?"

"You said you used to be a ninja," he said. I pulled my forehead away from his. "What happened? Where's your ninja suit?" I just shook my head and looked out the window.

"The country just didn't need us anymore."

#Cindy's point of view

College? OVER. The graduation's being held in a few days since they didn't hold it at the end of the year for some reason. My parents are coming, and so are my brothers. My two idiotic brothers Cap and Carter. I just know _something's_ gonna go wrong. I've got a job and I've got a little house in a little neighborhood, and I can't say I need much more. There's only just one thing I wish I had:

Knowing why I have the tattoo of yin yang on my foot.

#Willow's point of view

School starts back in a week, so I was in my classroom getting things ready and putting everything together. My door opened as it was knocked on, and I looked up to see Derek walking in. "Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked him.

"Since I came only midway through last year, I have to stay as an intern for another few months," he told me. "Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all," I told him. "But- school doesn't start back for another week."

"I know," he said. "Thought I'd just drop by and tell you. And- just thought I'd say hey."

"Well- hey," I laughed. He smiled, and he pushed his lips up against mine, and I found that I kissed him back. I looked at him. "Yeah... Hey..." I said again. He laughed.

"I'll see you around, Willow," he said with a smile as he walked out.

"Yeah," I said. "See you around..."

#Allison's point of view

I sat in my car, hesitant to get out. I took in a deep breath and huffed it out. I haven't seen Ash in a month and a half. I've still been holding my ground against my parents, and my friends have been sneaking me things. I miss Ash so much, and I miss being his Tiny Dancer. I gathered my strength and opened my door and got out. I grabbed my bag and walked to the school and through the school doors, and I walked into the senior hallways, and a wave of anxiety went through my stomach. I saw Ash and his friends in the hallway, and I froze when they began to sing, and when I heard the song, I knew it was directed towards me. Ash was the one singing it all. Tears began to sting my eyes.

"Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all

But you never give

Should've known you was trouble

From the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue

Beat me 'til I'm numb

Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman

That's just what you are

Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire

Oh, you watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me, you're a liar

'Cause you never ever ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

Oh, you'd never do the same

Oh, no no no."

And I fled down the hallway in tears. Why would Ash do this to me...?

***REVIEW! Or else... Aawwww :( poor Allison :( and Ash what was that for!? And lol can't wait to see more of the twins and the twins XD REVIEW!***

Question: if you had to describe yourself in one word, what would it be?

And ideas on Melody's reception dress or wedding overall?

REVIEW!


	689. Chapter 689 That and This

#Ash's point of view

I thought I might cry when I saw Allison flee. "No, Allison-!" I sighed. She couldn't hear me. "That wasn't directed towards you," I finished to myself.

"Well you can't just stand here, Ash!" Jared told me and shoved me after her, and I caught up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, and she spun around to look at me.

"What was _that_, Ash!? Why would you do that to me!?"

"No, Allison! That wasn't directed towards you," I told her. "I just- I- I miss you a lot and I just- I was remembering last year, and I- I got teary eyed, so my friends thought that- if I just sang it out, then it would help me," I told her.

"So it _was_ directed towards me!?"

"No, Allison," I told her. "Of course not. I- I'm sorry," I apologized. She sighed with teary eyes and looked away from me and faintly laughed after a second and looked back to me.

"Ash," she began, "I-"

"Hey, you two separate!" Both of us looked at the teacher standing outside of her classroom. "Yes, I'm talking to you two!" We gave each other funny looks and looked back to the teacher. "Come on. Move it!" Allison and I gave one last glance to each other before we went opposite directions. What was that all about?

#Cindy's point of view

One week passed, and today's my graduation, and my two idiotic brothers, whom I love, are going to be there. I stood on college campus, waiting for my parents to show up, and when I saw them, I quickly ran up to them and hugged them. "You're finally graduating!" my dad exclaimed, pretending to cry.

"Oh, stop it, Dad," I laughed and looked to my mom. "Hey, Mom," I said with a smile and hugged her. My brother's came running up to me, both throwing their arms around me at the same time. "You two are crazy," I laughed. "Go take your seats. I'll be in there in a little while!"

#Carter's point of view

We walked in and took our seats, and while they were calling people's names to come up and get their diploma, we were waiting for Cindy's to be called, and Cap and I talked quietly. People had decorated the tops of their hats with glitter and paint and everything, and Cap and I started laughing when we saw one with Winnie the Pooh painted on it. "_That_ person's gonna be a teacher," I laughed quietly to Cap, and he started laughing.

"What about that one?" he snickered. I looked over at one and saw the Superman symbol painted on it, and it was swallowed in glitter, and we both kept laughing.

"She'll be my Wonder Woman one day," I told him dreamily. He looked at me.

"Guuurrrl, she too hot fo' you," he told me with sass, and I slowly turned my head to look at him.

"Did you just call me a... _girl_?" He raised an eyebrow.

"MhmmmmMMM," he hummed with sass.

"I am going to kill you, Cap." He raised both eyebrows, looking at me.

"Ain't _nobody_ got time for that!"

"That's it!" I leapt up from my seat and pummeled him to the floor. "AAAGGH!" I yelled my best warrior call. Everyone raised from their seats just to stare at the two of us. "Take that, PIANO BOY!"

"I'm going to get you, Carter!" Cap screamed and shoved me off of him and stood up on his chair.

"Hey, what-!?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he jumped down and body slammed me.

#Cindy's point of view

I stood frozen, paralyzed, as security walked in to take care of the two of them. Everyone around me talked about them. My friend leaned to me. "Do you know those two idiots?" I slowly shook my head, my jaw slightly dropped. Well this has been embarrassing.

#Willow's point of view

First day of class. First day of teaching again and no more Trent. Derek was the first to arrive. "Hey, Derek," I said. "Just take your normal seat." He set his stuff down and walked up to me as I was cleaning the board, and I looked over my shoulder to glance at him.

"I kinda wanted to ask you a question," he said as I looked back to the board.

"What's that?"

"Well- sorry, this may be a bit personal, but- how long ago did M-Michael, is it?" I quit cleaning the board and lowered my hand.

"Yeah," I responded nearly in a mutter.

"How long ago did he leave to join the marines?" I took in a deep breath, trying not to cry.

"Nearly a year," I told him and let tears fall down my cheeks.

"Aw, don't cry," he said and hugged me.

"I just- I wish he was still alive," I cried.

"I know, I know. It's okay," he comforted me. I don't know how this happened, but I pulled my head back a little bit, and I kissed him, and he wasn't hesitant to kiss me back.

About one more week passed, and it's midway through August now. Classes started back a week ago, and Derek and I don't speak of what happened a week ago. I kissed him. I feel like I'm cheating on Michael, but he's dead. So, why would I have that feeling...?

#Tiffany's point of view

I was standing talking to my friends, my back facing the hallway, when I saw my friend's eyes grow wide. "What's that look for?"

"You have got a goofy boyfriend," she said, still looking down the hall. I gave her a confused look and turned around and saw Collin's friends singing, and Collin was dancing perfectly. He was dancing to "Jump On It." My jaw dropped, and my friends completely started laughing. A teacher came out of her classroom to yell at them.

"Hey, knock it off!" Collin stopped and sighed.

"Gangnam style!" his friend shouted, and he and all of his friends broke out in it.

"No more gangnam style!" Collin stopped for a second and looked at her.

"Not even the gentleman dance!?" And then he and all of his friends began dancing again, and I face palmed.

"No!" They all stopped and laughed, and the teacher went back into her classroom, irritated. Collin looked over at me, and I just shook my head. He shrugged, and I held up three fingers.

"Three more months," I mouthed to him, and he smiled before his friends got his attention again, and I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

#Ash's point of view

Every time Allison and I see each other in the hallway, it's like the teachers are stalking us. It's _creepy_. They won't let us near each other, and in every class we have together, they've put us on opposite sides of the room, and every time either of us glance over at each other, the teacher immediately snaps at us to pay attention. I just want to know what's going on.

#Melody's point of view

Another month passed, and I'm having random, constant anxiety attacks about the wedding in a month. I walked downstairs to find Tristan talking to his parents in the kitchen. "Mom, Halen's three months old now. I think-"

"Quit interrupting me, Tristan!" He rolled his head. "I-"

"Quit arguing about whatever you're arguing about because I don't wanna hear it," I huffed annoyingly as I walked in. She looked at me.

"What do you want, Melody?" she asked me.

"I just told you." There was an angry look in her eyes.

"Fine, Melody. Now, what will your wedding dress look like? You won't tell any of us." I smirked.

"I'm getting married in a ball gown with a rainbow skirt and cheetah print on the torso," I snapped sarcastically. She glared at me. "No, my wedding dress is black."

"Melody!" Tristan jumped in. I looked at him.

"What? Might as well tell her the truth," I said.

"You will not be getting married in black if you're marrying into my kingdom!" his mom fought. I looked back to her. "White dresses are supposed to represent the happiness of the event!"

"Exactly," I told her. She gave me two evil wide eyes.

"You're not really getting married in black, are you...?" Tristan asked me. I looked at him.

"No," I laughed and looked back to his mom. "But just wait until you do see the dress I'm getting married in." I left with those final words, and I began to get a headache. I went to our room and laid down in bed, hoping it would make my headache feel better. Not too long after, Tristan walked in and shut the door back.

"Melody, please tell me your dress is appropriate."

"Don't worry," I laughed. "It is." He laid down next to me, both of us on our stomachs, his arm over me.

"You feeling okay?"

"I've got a bit of a headache," I told him.

"Come down to the infirmary with me and I'll get you some medicine." I got up and went with him, and he opened a cabinet, and a whiff of smells came out at me, and Tristan made the same face I did. "Ugh, this is what I hate about being a vampire," Tristan said as he pulled out bottles and read the labels. "You can smell _everything_." Just as he took out another bottle, a familiar scent came to my nose.

"What's that smell?" I asked him.

"Which one?" I reached into the cabinet and pulled a bottle out and sniffed it, and it smelt a lot like Allison's water. Then I read the label, and my hand went to my mouth.

"Tristan, why does your mom have this?"

"In case of emergencies, why?"

"Just curious." Abortion medication. This is why the doctor was hesitant to tell her, and this is why she never bled. She never lost the baby. Her parents got the doctor to lie to her, and it's a darn good thing she hasn't been eating any of the food her parents have been giving her or any of the water. Her parents have been putting _this_ in it.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooommmgggg whaaaat? REVIEW!***

Question: favorite place to shop?

And why does the song Firework remind me of Ash and Allison?

And check out my new profile pic! It's of Melody in her wedding dress... Yes, I designed it and free handed the drawing... Check it out and tell me what you think!

REVIEW!


	690. Chapter 690 Camera

(Chapter mostly on Flamys...)

#Melody's point of view  
I couldn't believe it. "What's wrong?" Tristan asked me.

"Nothing," I lied quickly and held the bottle close to me and quickly rushed off. Allison's baby is still alive. My brother's baby is still alive. Allison never lost it. She's still pregnant. Allison's parents have this same stuff at their house, and her parents have been putting this in her food and water to get rid of the baby, because how would it look if the doctor told her she lost it and then she had it? I ran to my room and picked up my phone to call Allison and tell her, but I stopped and set my phone back down. I'll wait a little while.

#Allison's point of view  
About a month passed, and I was standing in my room getting ready and putting my makeup on for Melody's wedding, which I just had butterflies about. Not only is she getting married, but I might end up talking to Ash. My mom knocked on my door as she opened it, and I glanced over my shoulder to look at her. "Hey, Mom," I said and continued to brush through my hair.

"Allison, listen. You're going to this wedding for _Melody_," she said. I thought I might start to cry because I knew exactly where this was going.

"Mom, please, I-"

"Not to see Ash." I sighed and set my brush down. "Do you understand?" I nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," I muttered, and she left my room.

#Melody's point of view  
I stood nervously in front of the mirror in my wedding dress that trailed behind me on the floor. I felt nervous about Tristan's mom seeing me in my dress, knowing it'd make her angry since there's no back and a slit in the skirt. I took in a deep breath and almost smiled at the sight of me being veilless, and my hair was in perfect curls. Both sides. I slowly held up one hand and covered one side of myself in the mirror. I looked completely different. I looked normal. Black hair and blue eyes. Then I put up my other hand as I lowered my other, and I looked blonde hair and green eyes. I quickly put my hair down when I saw I looked like Harmony. Then I saw the entire me. I look like a monster. "Melody?" I turned around to the soft sound of my dad's voice.

"Dad," I laughed when I saw the sad look on his face. "Don't cry," I laughed, walking over to him and hugged him.

"You look so pretty," he told me. I smiled and looked at him.

"And now you have to walk me down the isle," I said sadly. I know I'm growing up, and sometimes I still wish I was a little girl again.

"I know," he said, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Aw, Dad," I said sadly. "Now you're gonna make _me_ cry."

"Your makeup'll run," he told me.

"I know," I laughed and hugged him again. "I love you, Dad," I laughed, trying to hold my tears back.

"Love you too," he told me and kissed the top of my head, and I tightly hugged him. We walked so we stood in front of the abbey doors, and I looked at my dad. "You're about to get married," he said.

"Yeah," I said. "I am..." Both of us laughed, and I took his arm and opened the abbey doors. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Tristan. We were speaking quietly, almost a mutter, not listening to the preacher and just said I do whenever we had to.

"You look gorgeous," Tristan muttered to me. I faintly smiled.

"And you look really handsome," I told him, and the preacher stopped talking, and I quickly said I do, and he continued to talk.

"I do," Tristan said, and I smiled.

#Lorry's point of view  
I looked at Sterling sitting at my right, and he had his hand lightly over his mouth, and tears were edging his eyes. My hand went to my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. "You're crying!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Am not," he said, taking his hand off his mouth.

"You are too!" I laughed in a whisper.

"Shut up." I smiled and continued to look at him, and he looked at me. "Stop it." I laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you," I laughed.

"Sure."

#Melody's point of view

When Tristan kissed me, he kissed me so hard I nearly bent over, and I was trying so hard not to laugh, and he knew what he was doing. Just being flat out goofy shoving his tongue in my mouth, and I eventually had to just shove him off and laugh, and both of us ran down the isle laughing. I quickly kissed him and ran to change into my reception dress, and I decided to keep it white. It's about an inch or two above my knee, and it's not skin tight, but it doesn't totally flare out, either. It has a chiffon neckline, but otherwise, strapless. I quickly rushed down to where Tristan was, and I found him in the courtyard. I ran up to him just as the paparazzi and the photographers hid and took pictures of the two of us. Both of us stopped and laughed for a second. "We're married," he said and laughed.

"Oh my god," I said and began to laugh. "You're right. We are." We stopped for a second and kept laughing. I pecked him on the lips before I actually kissed him. I heard the click of a camera, and I pulled off and looked over my shoulder just as they clicked another picture.

"Come on, let's go," Tristan said, taking my arm. I walked with him down to the reception hall, and everyone was smiling and cheering when we walked in. Tristan's mom came up to me.

"Quite the dress you had," she told me with distaste.

"Great. Glad you liked it. It'll be appearing all over the latest gossip magazines soon." She glared at me, and I walked away as my mom came running up to me.

"Oh my goodness!" she squealed, throwing her arms around me. I laughed.

"Hey, Mom," I laughed and looked at her. "Where's Dad?" She let out a faint laugh and looked over her shoulder.

"Over there." I saw my dad holding Halen, and I faintly smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey, Dad," I said with a faint laugh. He looked at me.

"Melody, I-" He looked at Halen whose head was on his shoulder. "You used to be that small," he said, and he nearly had tears in his eyes, and it nearly brought tears to mine.

"Aw, Dad," I said sadly and hugged him, and he hugged me back with the one free arm he had. "It's okay," I laughed.

"I'll miss you at home, Melody."

"I'll miss being at home, Dad."

After a little while, Allison scurried up to me. "Melody, I- I want to talk to your brother and I really want to see him, but- what do I do?" I wanted to tell her she's still pregnant, but I didn't. I want to wait until the two of them actually get back together on their own.

"Just-" I looked over to Ash and smiled and looked back to Allison. "He'll come up to you. I know he will."

"Really?" I nodded. "Alright. Hey, I forgot my phone at home. Do you mind if I just save my mom's number in your phone in case of emergency?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," I laughed and pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to her, and she quickly put it in.

"Thanks." She looked at me and laughed. "You look so pretty," she complimented me.

"Thank you," I laughed. "As do you." She smiled.

#Ash's point of view  
I looked over at Melody and saw she was talking to Allison, and I quickly looked away and took a deep breath as I looked at the floor. Just go pull her aside, Ash. I walked over to her, and Allison looked at me just as Melody got this look in her eyes. "Allison, can- can I talk to you?" Allison got this shy smiling look in her eyes, and she went with me.

"Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"Allison, I-" What am I supposed to say to her? "I- I miss you," I told her. She smiled shyly. "I-" I stopped for a moment. "...I miss my Tiny Dancer." Then she smiled almost sadly and nearly laughed.

"I miss being your Tiny Dancer," she told me, and I smiled.

"Allison, I- that song was never meant to be directed towards you," I told her. "It was just- bad timing." She looked down from me. "But- Allison?" She flicked her eyes up to me but flicked them down just as quickly. "I _would_ catch a grenade for you." She looked back up to me. "I- I would die for you, Allison, and I want you to know that." She smiled, and she was almost to tears. "Because I've never loved anything more than I love you, Allison."

"I love you, Ash," she laughed, and I smiled. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, and our smiles disappeared as we leaned to each other, and our lips parted and met in sync. Allison readjusted her lips as she moved her fingers through my hair, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her tight and pulled her in close, and her lips felt like new. I felt better about his kiss than any other time we've kissed.

#Melody's point of view  
I looked over and saw the two of them kissing each other, and I bit my lower lip smiling. I discreetly slipped my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of them, and I found Allison's mom's number, and I sent her the picture. And I texted, "What do you think of _that_?"

***REVIEW! Or else... Oohh noooo Melody why would you do that? You might've just ruined your own wedding just then. But YAAYY Ash and Allison are finally back together! And aaww Sterling :( it's crazy how far you've come since the beginning of the story... REVIEW!***

Question: who is your favorite OC, and if your favorite OC had a theme song, what would it be?

REVIEW!


	691. Chapter 691 Like Father, Like Son

#Sterling's point of view

I looked over at Melody who was smiling and biting her lower lip, and when she moved, I saw Ash and Allison. I looked back to Melody scurry up to someone and whisper something in their ear, and they ran off to go take care of something.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison looked at me and smiled, her hands still in my hair, and I smiled at her. "I miss that," I laughed. She laughed at me. Just then, a very familiar song began to play, and I stopped and looked over at Melody who gave me a funny look, and I knew she had planned all of this. It was "Does Your Mother Know." I knew what Melody wanted me to do, and I looked back to Allison who was laughing.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she laughed. I smiled, and Melody came running over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on, you two. I know both of you know this." She yanked my arm so I was in front of everybody, and she urged me to sing, so I did.

"You're so hot, teasing me, so you're blue," and Allison joined in with a laugh.

"but I can't take a chance on a chick like you. That's something I couldn't do. There's that look in your eyes, I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild. Ah, but girl you're only a child." I grabbed her hand and quickly spun her, and before I knew it, everyone was laughing and cheering and we were on top of a table still dancing and singing and just laughing. I looked over at Melody and saw she was filming the entire thing on her phone, but I just laughed and kept singing and dancing, and when the song was over, Allison and I both jumped off the table laughing and out of breath. Allison waved to the camera, and she looked back to the paparazzi laughing.

#Melody's point of view  
Did I send her mom that video of the two of them? Yes, yes I did. Every message I sent her came up as read, but she never responded. Tristan came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Nice," he laughed. "You got them back together."

"I know," I laughed. "I still need to tell her the baby never died."

"Yeah... Good luck with that," Tristan told me. I looked at him.

"You're my husband. You're supposed to help me with this stuff."

"You're the one who married me," he teased, and I punched him and kissed him and looked over to his mom ranting to her friends. I knew exactly what she was talking about, and I shoved Tristan off of me and began to walk towards them. "No, Melody! Don't-!" But it was too late, and I came up behind his mom just as I heard the word "slut" slip from her mouth.

"What did you just call me!?" She quickly turned around. "You did NOT just have the guts to call me that!" Tristan quickly rushed up to me and pulled on my shoulder.

"Melody!" he yelled in a whisper.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" I quickly spun around and looked at Tristan. "Do you know what your mother just called me!?" He shook his head and looked to his mom and pushed me behind him.

"What did you just say to Melody?"

"I didn't say anything to her," his mom told him, and I was getting ready to pounce, but Tristan held me back.

"What'd you say _about_ her?"

"Nothing other than I think she's a nice, pretty, wonderful young lady." Tristan glared at his mom.

"You know that's a lie just as well as I do, and I swear, if you ever say anything else bad about Melody, I'm taking it to her father." She slumped a little bit and the sound of my dad's name being spoken, and Tristan turned around and took me with him, and both of us walked away. "Melody, I'm really sorry," Tristan apologized. "I just- I think she's just upset about the two of us being parents since we're so young. I'm really sorry. And- just to make it up to you, I want you to count the stars tonight."

"Why? What for?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you right now, but- I want you to tell me just how many there are." Just then, "Take On Me" started to play, and I looked over just as Ash jumped up on top of a table, and my jaw dropped. I can never get him to sing this. _Ever_. He began snapping, and he began to sing. I laughed just as he yanked Allison up next to him, and he was spinning her around and dancing like crazy. I looked to Tristan who was laughing just like I was. Allison was laughing so hard she eventually had to just get off the table and get away from the mess. Before I could comprehend what was going on, my _dad_ was on top of the table next to Ash. Another person I can never get to sing this song, but he got up there, and they were both singing and dancing in perfect unison. I looked over at my mom across the room who was laughing just as hard as I was. Father and son? No one makes that combination better than Ash and our dad. _No one_. I looked at Tristan.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, and he hugged me as he kissed me back. It got really late and really dark out, and I looked through the window staring up at the moon. Tristan hugged me from behind, and I smiled and turned my head and kissed him and looked at him. "I need you to count the stars," he told me. I looked back out the window and realized it was practically impossible.

"They're uncountable, Tristan."

"Well, that's just how much I love you." I smiled and looked at him. "And you know, it was funny, the other night," he began and looked out the window, "I was counting the stars, and for each one, I came up with something I love about you." He looked back to me. "I was doing great until I ran out." I laughed, and he smiled at me and kissed me all at the same time.

Best night of my life.

#Allison's point of view  
I spent the night at the castle since it got really late, and I got crazy tired. Did I call my mom and tell her I was going to? Yes. She didn't say anything about me and Ash. When I woke up, I realized I was with Ash in Ash's bed in Ash's room in Ash's arms, but I didn't mind, and I didn't care, so I just snuggled in closer to him. I pulled my hand in closer to me, and then something caught my eye. My engagement ring was on my finger. I jumped a little bit, pushing myself up on my elbows and holding my hand up in the light, and Ash woke up. "Hey, what's- wait," he said tiredly. "I don't remember you coming into my room last night."

"I don't remember either," I said tiredly. "But now my ring's back on my finger..."

"What...?" He pushed himself up on his elbows and took my left hand and looked at it. "You're right," he said tediously, and both of us just groaned and fell back down to our backs. I cuddled up to him and rested my head on his chest, and my hair fell over my face.

"My head hurts," I tiredly complained.

"Same."

"How late were we up?"

"When?"

"Last night," I said. Ash huffed.

"I don't know. Too late?"

"Were we drinking?" I asked him and looked at him.

"What?"

"Were we drinking alcohol? Are we caught in a hangover?" Ash gave me a funny look.

"Don't think so... Where would we have gotten alcohol from...?"

"And we're underage," I said.

"And my dad would've killed me." I sighed and kissed him, and then I pulled off and looked at him.

"Did we get ourselves into something stupid?"

"I would hope not," Ash said. "I don't know why we would have," he said as I laid down next to him. I looked at him.

"We are so pathetic." He shrugged, and I tiredly cuddled up on him.

"Ugh, I've never been so tired in my life," Ash groaned, rubbing his eyes. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Did Melody tell me I'm still pregnant last night?" Both of us looked at each other and started laughing.

"Oh yeah," he laughed. When I went home, my mom didn't say much to me.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey." I just kept walking and went up to my room, and the flower immediately caught my attention. Two more petals had fallen.

#Michael's point of view  
I've been out on this island surviving with the enemy for over a month. Maybe even two months. I've lost track of time. I've never been so incredibly skinny in my life. Luckily, none of us have facial hair because that would just be a nightmare. We've sharpened rocks and made tools from the things around us to cut our hair, and I'm not eating any of the meat on this island. I've noticed how the other guys have been acting, and they've gone crazy. I stole the one flare we have left, and I've been hiding it.

I'm still in the captain's uniform, and I just want to get off of this island someday. I want to see Willow again. I want to be with her again. There are days I draw in the sand, and I'll draw all sorts of things. I'll draw animals I've seen on the island, I'll draw my dreams, optical illusions, and sometimes, Willow. My stomach roared in pain, and I grabbed it and winced. I heard a roar in the sky, and I looked up to see a jet, and I jumped with hope, but I realized it was nothing but a hallucination. Nothing hurt as much as my heart.

#Willow's point of view  
Saturday. No school to learn and no school to teach. I got out of bed and got dressed and ready and went out to the town just to walk around, but I realized what I really wanted to do. Visit my grandpa. I pulled into his driveway and got out of the car, and I walked up and knocked on his door. He answered, and he looked at me with a smile. "You're not gonna make me ring the doorbell, are you?" I teased.

"No, no. Come in, come in!" he told me cheerfully. I smiled and walked in and took my jacket off. "How's violin coming along?"

"Quite commendably," I laughed as I sat down across from him.

"Have you been watching the news lately?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"No, why?"

"They say they just found out an enemy ship wrecked, and they're sending out a search party to find them."

"Is Ninjago sending out a search party as well?" He shrugged.

"Hard to say. It _was_ an enemy ship, so I don't know if Ninjago wants to get involved."

"Was it a prisoner ship?" I asked.

"No, but rumor says they've been hiding prisoners on their ships." I thought for a second. "Does this have to do with Michael?" he asked me. "Such a kind young man."

"I- I don't know, Grandpa. You know I got that letter in the mail, but- there's just no way."

#Tiffany's point of view  
I told Collin I was coming over, and I walked out onto the screen in porch and caught him with a ukelele playing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow."

"That's manly," I laughed as I set my keys down, and he glared at me and set it down. "Since when do you play ukelele?"

"Since forever," he told me as I sat down next to him.

"Collin."

"Since I was three. Known it longer than I've known guitar."

"Ah." I looked at him. "Please do Thriller this year on Halloween for school. Please."

"No," he told me. "We've talked about this."

"Oh, come on! You're no fun anymore," I told him and rested my head on his chest. "What are you doing on Halloween this year?"

"My friend and I are showing up as the Blues Brothers," he laughed. "And the principal's letting us perform in the atrium in the morning."

"Is not," I denied.

"Is too," he laughed. "What're you and your friends doing?"

"Showing up as Destiny's Child."

"You are not," Collin said. I looked at him.

"Wanna bet?" He just laughed.

"How much longer do you have left? What? One month?" I nodded and laughed. "Eight months through and just one more month to go."

"But- Collin? My parents never agreed." Then Collin got this sad look in his eyes.

"We're going to have to put them up for adoption..."

#Collin's point of view  
Two weeks passed, and everyone went to school in costume. Halloween. I met up with Chase, and we both quickly rushed out to the atrium in the center of the school where the school branches out into hallways. As soon as buses started coming in and students began to crowd the hallways, we broke out singing and dancing and sang and danced to "Everybody Needs Somebody to Love." Most people were standing and watching us and cheering and some even dancing and singing along, while others would laugh and walk by. Tiffany showed up, and she smiled and laughed just as Chase and I kicked our legs out and moved from one side to the other, and I pecked her on the lips as she walked by and kept dancing and performing until the bell rang, and the two of us acted like it was the sound of police sirens and quickly fled, and everyone clapped and cheered.

#Tiffany's point of view  
Just before class started, everyone was already in their classrooms waiting for announcements to come on. Here's the deal with the Thriller:

They gather all the best dancers in the school and put them in the gym, and they broadcast it to all the classrooms in the school live as they dance to Thriller. Collin refuses to lead it and refuses to dance to it every year. Class still hadn't started yet, and the principal asked for Collin to report to the front office. I looked at him and gave him a funny look, but he shrugged and walked out. "Now, if everyone could please sit in their seats so we may enjoy our morning announcements," the principal said over the intercom, and everyone sat down as the teacher turned on her projector. They went through announcements, and then they announced the Thriller dance.

"And here's this year's Thriller," the kid said, and the technician pulled up the live video camera from the gym, and everyone's jaws dropped when we saw who was up front about to lead the entire thing. There was Collin. I wanted to laugh, but I was shocked. My hand went to my mouth, and he held a fist up in the air, he had one glove on, and he was dressed _exactly_ like Michael Jackson. Sparkles and everything, and everyone began to dance, and I couldn't believe it.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison came up to me as we watched the people walk by dressed up as musicians and as songs themselves. I looked at her. "Tell me what you and your friends are again?"

"Elton John songs," she laughed.

"Tell me who's what," I laughed. She looked to her group of friends.

"Okay, she's the Sweet Painted Lady, she's Alice because all the girls love her," she began, and I laughed. "She's Island Girl, she's Dirty Little Girl, she's Little Jeanie, she's Social Disease, and I hope you can guess what I am." She looked at me, and I looked at what she was wearing, and I smiled at her blue jeans and just everything.

"Tiny Dancer," I laughed. She smiled and kissed me, and she put her hand to my cheek before we pulled off and looked at each other.

"You know, it's crazy to think that I'm going to have a baby in just a month and a half..." Allison said. I laughed.

"I know," I laughed. "And we don't even know what we're gonna name it or if it's a boy or a girl." She looked at me.

"You're dressed in a strange looking sort of tux... Who are you?" she asked me, and I laughed.

"I'll show you." Then she saw all of the girls walking down the hallway dressed up as my backup dancers, and she looked at me.

"You're not." I laughed.

"Oh, yes I am." I walked out into the middle of the hallway, and Allison began laughing pretty hard as I danced to "Gentleman." Just as our performance ended, Melody and her friends came down the hall playing "Don't Fear the Reaper." I smiled as I walked back to Allison, and she laughed and kissed me.

"That was hysterical," she laughed and kissed me again, and I put my hand over her stomach, and she hugged me and laughed. "Who're they supposed to be?" Allison asked me, looking at Melody playing the guitar.

"Blue Oyster Cult." She looked at me.

"The what!?"

"It's a _band_," I laughed. When they were done, I said one thing into Melody's ear as she passed. "More cowbell."

#Cap's point of view  
Carter and I showed up to school as ACDC. He's DC, I'm AC. Pretty great, right? We were going to go as Captain Kirk and Spock if there was no theme this year, but the theme was all about music. It's like this at our school: if you don't dress up, you're looked down upon. I was just waiting for some idiot to show up not in theme, but my brother never did. I looked around for April and May, but neither of them looked to be here. Carter and I were walking through the atrium when we saw Mi-Collin Jackson, and we both quickly pointed fingers at him and yelled:

"HIP THRUSTS!" We both quickly ran away laughingbefore he could say anything to us.

#Collin's point of view  
Later in the day, it was like Tiffany fell off the face of the earth. Disappeared. Gone. I ran up to one of her friends when I started to get really worried. "Where's Tiffany?" She and all of her friends exchanged shocked looks. She looked back to me.

"You're kidding me, right?" I shook my head. "No one called you?"

"Just tell me where she is and what's going on!" I told her.

"Wait, but seriously, no one called you?" I shook my head.

"What's going on!?"

"Tiffany was just rushed to the hospital," she told me.

"What!? Why!?"

"I don't know. I can't believe she didn't call you and tell you. Something's wrong, so she has to have an emergency C-section." My jaw dropped, and I quickly grabbed my things and ran out to my car.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oohh nooo... Why didn't she tell him!? Why didn't she call him!? REVIEW!***

Question: what's the best Halloween costume you've ever had, or what's one thing you really want to dress up as?

REVIEW!


	692. Chapter 692 Laugh

#Collin's point of view  
Luckily, I wasn't still in my Michael Jackson outfit and had changed back into my Blues Brothers costume, so I didn't look completely ridiculous. I threw my coat into the backseat and took off. I drove the fastest I could down to the hospital, and I ran through the doors and up to the desk. "Tiffany Wilson, where is she?" I asked frantically, and the lady told me. I rushed down, but the doctor stepped outside of the room and quickly shut the door and pushed me back. "What're you doing!?"

"You can't go in there," he told me.

"Why!? That's my girlfriend! That's-!"

"I know, you can go in there when we're finished with her."

"Why can't I go in there right now? That's my _girlfriend_."

"Okay, listen. Let me explain to you what happened and why all of this is going on."

"Please do."

"Her blood pressure got too high for her pregnancy to be safe, and she was rushed to the hospital before we could figure that out, so she's having an emergency C-section. Now- she's going to have to stay here for four days to heal a little bit before she can go home, and since the twins are both being born two weeks early, they're going to need special care." I angrily shook my head and looked off, my jaw set. "How old are you two?"

"Seventeen."

"Right... What do you two plan to do with the twins? Keep them or give them up?" I swallowed hard and answered him.

"Give them up," I replied. Just then, another doctor walked out of the room, pulling his gloves off.

"Just finished stitching her back up." He looked at me. "You must be the father."

"Yeah, I _am_," I half snapped.

"We can let you go in in just a minute." I huffed and set my jaw and looked back off. "They were two girls." My heart skipped a beat, and I looked back to the doctor.

"R-really?" He nodded. "She named one of them, but she wants you to name the other one."

"What'd she name her?" I asked him, and the door opened again, and another doctor walked out.

"We can let him come in now. Everything's all cleaned up." I walked in, and Tiffany was laying there, and my feelings just changed. I walked over to her, and she laid tiredly and in pure pain. I walked over to her and pushed her hair out of her face, and she opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Why didn't you call me, Tiffany?" I asked her.

"I just- I panicked, Collin," she told me. "And I just didn't think about it." I wrapped my arms around her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I just comforted her. I kissed her on her neck and looked at her and softly pecked her on the lips more than once before I really kissed her. I looked down at her.

"What'd you name them?"

"I named one of them, but I want you to name the other."

"What'd you name her?"

"Violet."

"Where are they?"

"The doctors are bringing them back in a second. I haven't held either one of them." I gave her a sad, sweet, sympathetic smile.

"Where's your parents?"

"Downstairs. I didn't want either of them in the room." I laughed.

"Understandable." Then two nurses came into the room, and each of them had a little baby in each of their arms. I put one of Tiffany's arms over my shoulders and helped her sit up, and they brought the two of them over to us. "Which one's which?" I laughed.

"Violet's the one in blue," Tiffany told me, and they handed Violet to her and the one in pink to me. I smiled and looked down at the little sleeping baby.

"She's kinda cute," I laughed. She slowly opened her big brown eyes and looked up at me, and I let out a shudder when I realized what I wanted to name her, and I muttered it bittersweetly. "Ivy."

#Charlotte's point of view  
College is definitely different. It's not like high school. I miss my family a lot and it's so much harder than high school. My roommate hasn't said much to me, and they don't seem to have an interest in talking to me. My high school crushes are all gone, and I don't know anybody. You have no idea how many times I've waken up in the middle of the night to text my dad. I miss him and my mom so much. Sometimes I miss seeing my cousins Ash and Melody around school, but Harmony? Not so much... I guess I just miss home...

#Melody's point of view

I couldn't wait to get home. The principal refused to let us play "Godzilla" in the hallway. Blue Oyster Cult. Just another one of my favorite bands. I wanted to get home to Tristan and to Halen. I could just skip the rest of school, but I've already done that enough. People have been performing in the hallways all day long. A group of five guys dressed up as One Direction won't stop irritating everybody. Some other guy is dressed up as Elton John and won't stop flirting with the girls dressed up as Elton John songs, and that means Allison. I finally just gave up and just went back to the castle. We're not learning anything. It's the thirty first of October. What're they supposed to teach us? I opened the balcony doors and walked into our room and slipped my shoes off. Tristan had his laptop on him as he sat working on something on the bed. "Hey," he laughed. "You're home early."

"I'm sick of school," I said as I took my guitar off of my back. "They weren't teaching us anything." He laughed, and I took my jacket off and sat down next to him, and he looked at me.

"You look really tired."

"I am." He laughed and set the laptop on the floor and looked at me.

"What was the worst act you saw today?" he asked me, and I laughed just thinking about it.

"Well, five guys dressed up as One Direction and then sang 'Some Nights' because they thought that's who wrote it. A group of four serious nerds dressed up as the 'Aetles' because they didn't want to be the 'Beatles'." Tristan laughed.

"That's actually pretty funny," he laughed. "Did they perform at all?"

"Yeah. A Day in the Life. Another group dressed up as Death Cab for Cutie and sang 'Christmas' even though it's Halloween," I laughed and looked at him. "How's Halen been?"

"Asleep," he laughed. "Oh, and another thing. In December, we're being moved to a different castle in a more Southern part of Ninjago until I inherit the throne." I looked at him.

"Seriously?" He nodded.

"And it's only a tiny bit smaller than this one, and this one's huge. So we'll be good. Same thing'll happen to your cousin Lizzie when she gets married, and the same thing'll happen to your brother, he just won't be inheriting the throne."

"Huh... Didn't know that," I said and looked away and sighed tiredly.

"Hey, I think I know what might make you feel better," he laughed and leaned over to me, and I looked at him to see his face close to mine, and I smiled and allowed him to kiss me, and I kissed him back and ran my fingers through his hair. Tristan kissed me deeper, and his mom opened the door, and we separated like shrapnel. "Hey Mom," Tristan said tiredly.

"You're home, Melody." Once again, just a statement. Not a question.

"Yeah, I am." She looked at Tristan.

"Halen's still asleep."

"So what?"

"Don't you think she needs to be woken up?"

"Not unless you wanna get her to stop crying," Tristan told her, and his mom angrily left, and I started laughing. Tristan looked at me. "Oh, quit your laughing." I squealed when he wrapped his arms around my waist and yanked me to him so hard we fell off the bed, and the covers went with us and fell over our heads, and I couldn't stop laughing as I laid on top of Tristan.

"What'd you do that for?" I laughed.

"Quit laughing," he laughed.

"Okay, alright alright," I said quickly and tried to stop laughing, but it just built back up, and I kept laughing, and I had to look away from Tristan as he laughed at me. "I'm sorry," I laughed. Tristan laughed and put his hand on my cheek so I would look back to him, and he sealed my lips shut with his, but I managed to giggle, and Tristan laughed at me, our lips still up against each others.

"I'm not going to be able to kiss you without you laughing, am I?" he laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Probably not," I laughed, and he laughed at me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again.

#Willow's point of view

College is not a dress up place, so everyone just shows up as normal. I dismissed class so my next one could come in in five minutes. Derek came over to me as I graded papers and got down on both knees in front of my desk, and I laughed and put my pen down and looked at him. "What do you need?" I laughed, and he stood back up.

"Why don't you let me take you out later tonight?"

"Take me where?" I laughed.

"Anywhere you'd like. Just let me take you." I laughed and picked my pen back up.

"I can't do that, Derek. I'm sorry."

"How come?" I looked back up at him.

"I just can't."

"You busy?" I shook my head.

"No."

"You don't want to?"

"No," I laughed.

"Is it for a made up reason?"

"No!" I laughed. He kneeled back down on both knees. "I just can't."

"You're gonna have to make it up to me."

"How so?" He stood back up and walked around to me and leaned down in front of me, and I let him have one short kiss and then one more.

"Like that," he laughed.

"Go sit back down," I ordered him in a laugh.

#Eva's point of view

Now everyone has to know. They all have to know by now. I just saw Collin running through the atrium as I walked through it. I know exactly what's going on. I still have the biggest crush on him. But I have no chance with him.

#Ellie's point of view

I had to go home sick, not really because I'm not feeing well, but because I miss Charlotte. I sat in bed reading a book for school, and my dad knocked on the door as he opened it. "Hey, you alright?" he asked me.

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, I'm fine," I told him.

"You miss Charlotte, don't you?" he asked me, and I sighed and set my book down and decided to quit hiding it.

"Yeah," I admitted, tears lining my eyes. My dad sat down next to me, and he opened his arms to me, and I controllably cried on his shoulder.

"It's alright," he told me. "We all miss her. Your mom cries every other night to me about it," he laughed, and I faintly laughed and wiped my tears away. "She's just upset she's growing up." I smiled.

"Are you guys gonna be that way when I leave home?"

"You know we will," he told me. "We're already upset."

#Tyler's point of view

I asked the teacher to run down to the school library to find the book I needed for the next class, and she let me go. My friends and I are dressed up as The Wanted and have already performed "Glad You Came" in the hallway. I walked down to the library and began looking around for it, and I went to the back of the library and found Lisa there looking through books. She looked over at me. "Hey, what're you doing here?" she laughed.

"Just- looking for that book we need for class."

"Right," she laughed and put the book she was looking at back on the shelf. "Good luck with that in _this_ library. They have it all in some order, but it doesn't make sense." I laughed.

"Very true," I laughed and walked closer to her and pulled a book off the shelf. "Not it..." She laughed and looked at me. I looked at her. "What're you looking at me like that for?" I laughed, and she smiled and bit her lower lip. I knew what she was trying to do. I laughed and leaned into her, and she wrapped her arms loosely around my neck, and just as my lips got close to hers, I heard my friend's voice.

"There you are!" We quickly separated as my friend walked over to me, and Lisa quickly scurried away. "Where've you been? I've been looking for you," he laughed.

"You have?" I asked, trying to hide my anxiousness.

"Yeah!"

"Well, um... Here I am," I told him.

#Ash's point of view

I told Allison I would take her out later after both of us looked normal again, even though neither of us look that different. Allison's meeting me at the castle instead of me going to her house so I don't have to face her dad or her mom. Allison's still incredibly upset at her parents for what they tried to do, and her parents haven't said _anything_ to her about us kissing at the wedding or anything about us being together. There's one thing I really want to take Allison to do, but I don't know if she'll go through with it. I went home when school ended and changed into jeans and a t-shirt with a slight v-neck and walked out into the living room where Christian was. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked him as I sat down across from him. He looked at me.

"Depends on what it is."

"Well- there's something I really want to take Allison to do, but- I don't know if she'll go through with it."

"What do you wanna do? And might I just point out you still have on a brace on your wrist because of Allison's dad."

"I know," I told him.

"Alright. Carry on."

"You know how I call Allison Tiny Dancer, right?"

"You mean like that Elton John song?" I nodded. "Alright. Let's hear it."

#Allison's point of view  
I went home after going out with a few friends and straight up to my room to get my coat to go out with Ash, and I went into my closet and took it off the hanger and draped it over my arm. It was already dark out and beginning to snow. I walked back out, and something felt empty. Something looked empty. I looked around, but everything seemed to be here. I walked downstairs and decided to go out a different way than the one I came in. I walked downstairs and found my dad in the living room, and the room was dark, the fireplace it's only light. "Hey, Dad," I said as I walked by, and I saw he was looking down at something, and he stood up and walked to the fire. "Hey, what're you doing?" And then I saw he had Ash's rose in his hand. "_Dad_!?"

"This is for your own good, Allison." I dropped my coat and ran over to him to try and keep his arm from moving, but I didn't move fast enough. He threw the rose into the fire.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aawwww! :'( Nooo! And aawwww to Collin... REVIEW! You're not reviewing! REVIEW!***

Question: what's one thing you can't stand?

And should Allison's baby be a boy or a girl?

REVIEW! You're not reviewing! REVIEW! XD


	693. Chapter 693 There It Was

(Sorry, short chapter. It's mostly on Allison and Ash... I'll try and update again later...)

#Allison's point of view  
I began to cry as I watched the rose get swallowed and charred and burned by the flames. "Why would you do that!?" I screamed as tears fell from my eyes.

"Allison, I-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" I grabbed my coat and quickly fled through the door. I fled down to the castle and ran in, and I found Ash and threw my arms around him as I cried. He wrapped his arms around me tightly in comfort and stroked my hair.

"Hey, hey. It's alright. Calm down," he told me. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"My- my dad, he- he-"

"Calm down, Allison. I can barely understand you," he told me. He offered his lips to me, and I accepted them.

#Ash's point of view  
I hadn't seen Allison so upset since her dad beat me up, which I'm still affected from the aftermath. I looked at her with my forehead up against hers. "You gonna calm down and tell me what happened?" I asked her softly, gently stroking her hair.

"My- my dad, he- I went home to get my c-coat, and I- I went downstairs, and my dad was in the living room, and he- he had the rose, and I- he- he threw it into the fire," she told me, barely holding herself together. My heart sank. I took my forehead away from Allison's and tightly hugged her, her head buried in my shoulder. What she told me just then really did upset me. Allison probably thinks it's her fault. I made her promise to take care of it, but her father just burned it. He threw it straight into the fire.

"It's okay, Allison. It's not your fault," I told her and gave her my lips again. "It's okay." She buried her head in my neck, and she seemed so much more calm. "It's alright."

"Let's just not go out anywhere tonight," she whimpered. "I'm not in the mood."

"That's fine," I said with a sympathetic laugh. "Just spend the night here tonight, okay?" She nodded. "We don't have school tomorrow." She took in a deep breath and lightly shuddered it out. "It's okay. Calm down. I'll always be here for you. You're my Tiny Dancer."

"Your blue jean baby?" she laughed.

"My LA lady," I laughed. She smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, Ash," she laughed in between kisses.

"Love you too," I laughed. Allison stayed over and we just stayed in the living room and watched old cartoons like we love to. We went to bed near eleven, and she went to her room and I went to mine. At one in the morning, she came running in and slipped into bed next to me as I wrapped my arms around her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, barely being able to see her in the dark.

"I- I had a nightmare, and I- I think it was sparked by the- the sight of the rose burning in the fire," she whimpered.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, Allison. Look at me." She did. "That rose was only a symbol of commitment. Allison, I- I _promise_ you, I am completely committing myself to you, and I- I will always be there for you." She smiled through her tears. "I swear." She smiled.

"I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Allison. And may there be no doubt about it. You're my Tiny Dancer, and that's never going to change."

#Collin's point of view

The next day, my dad came in and woke me up and told me I needed to go stay with Tiffany in the hospital. "Come on, Collin. You need to get up," he told me.

"Ugh, why?" I groaned, still half asleep. "It's Saturday."

"That's great. Now get up, put a shirt on, and go stay with Tiffany in the hospital." I huffed and got up and got ready and dragged a comb across my head and drove down to the hospital. Tiffany was in a different room than yesterday, and I knocked on the door as I opened it. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey," she said with a smile, and her mom was in the room.

"Hey, you feeling better?" I asked her as I walked in.

"Little bit," she told me. I looked to her mom.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Wilson," I said with a smile and shook her hand.

"How've you been, Collin?" she asked me.

"Good, how're you?" I asked her.

"Fine, thank you." I looked back to Tiffany.

"Where's Ivy and Violet?" I asked her as I walked over to her.

"Nursery. I'm too tired to take care of them and I'm still in pain."

"I'm really sorry, Tiffany."

"Don't be. We'll figure it out. It- it'll be easier soon, won't it? Aren't we giving them up for a-adoption?" she asked me.

"Y-yeah," I told her. "It- it'll all be better soon."

"So, you two _have_ decided on adoption?" I turned around to look at Tiffany's mom.

"Yes ma'am we have," I told her. She stood up and walked around to get something.

"That's a shame," she remarked. I looked at Tiffany, and she shook her head to tell me to keep my mouth shut. "They're your daughters. The least you could do would be to take care of them." Then my mouth opened.

"We would, _I_ would, but we have to go off to college, and if it wasn't for _you_, we'd be keeping them!"

"Collin!" Tiffany scolded me before her mom could. Tiffany pushed herself to a full sitting position on her hands, and I looked at her.

"Hey, be careful," I told her.

"It's _your_ fault my daughter's going through this!" I looked back to her mom.

"It took the both of us! And that's like saying Tiffany's only your husband's doing!"

"If Tiffany had never dated you, none of this would've ever happened!"

"Okay, now _that_ is not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"You can't prove that!" I protested. I looked at Tiffany, and I sighed. "I'm sorry, I just-" I stopped for a second. "I need to go somewhere. I'll- I need to cool down. I'm sorry, Tiffany. I- I'll be back in an hour or two..."

#Ash's point of view  
I woke up at seven, and I couldn't go back to sleep. Thunder lightly rumbled outside, but no rain pattered on the rooftop or on the ground. I held Allison in her sleep and kept my arm tightly around her, and I knew she was aware of her surroundings and not completely asleep since I felt her fingers close around mine, and I kissed the top of her head to let her know I was there. She woke up only a few minutes later, and she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at me. "Hi," she laughed.

"Hi," I said with a smile and kissed her, and she pushed me over and laid on top if me, my arms wrapped around her shoulders. She pulled her lips away from mine and looked down at me, our foreheads still together. "Your eyes are really pretty up close," I told her. She smiled.

"Your eyes are really blue up close," she laughed and kissed me again with a smile, and I pushed her over and laid on top of her. I looked at her with my forehead still up against hers.

"Your parents do know you spent the night here last night, don't they?" Allison laughed and shoved me off of her so I was flat on my back.

"I don't know," she laughed as she cuddled back up to me, pulling the covers from her waist to her shoulders. "Hold me I'm cold," she ordered me playfully. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her.

"You wouldn't be so cold if you'd just put sweatpants on." She looked at me.

"I have shorts on."

"Exactly." She laughed and wrapped her arms up around my neck as I looked up at the ceiling. "Are you feeling alright today?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've got a baby due in a month and a half," I laughed. She looked at me.

"I do, don't I?" Both of us laughed, and she rested her head back down on my chest. We could've just laid there all day in the grey room as the rain pattered outside and the thunder lightly rumbled, but after I had cuddled her and she had snuggled on me for nearly three hours, we got tired and began to fall asleep again.

"Ugh, I feel like my parents," I said. Allison looked at me.

"How so?" she laughed.

"This is all that they did when they were teenagers and in their twenties." Allison laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "And when the three of us were in kindergarten and in pre-k, we'd go into each others rooms and get each other and go run into their room and jump all over their bed until they got up." Allison laughed. I looked at her. "What do you wanna do today?" I asked her.

"We could just lay in bed all day," she said, practically teasing me with her lips.

"No we can't," I laughed, and she kissed me. "We'll get bedsores." She laughed.

"We will not," she laughed and hit me on the chest.

"Alright, well- listen up, Tiny Dancer," I said. She laughed and looked at me. "I wanna take you to do something today."

"What's that?" she asked me.

"I- okay, I'm gonna need you to trust me on this." She sat up, a worried look on her face, and I sat up next to her.

"Now you're scaring me," she told me. I laughed.

"I-I'm gonna take you to get a tattoo." Her expression completely changed.

"You're gonna what...?"

"I need you to trust me," I laughed. "I'm not gonna tell you what of, but I need you to trust me. I need you to be my Tiny Dancer on this." She gave me a funny smile. "Okay?"

"Okay," she laughed and threw her arms around me and kissed me.

#Allison's point of view  
I decided just to trust Ash, and he stood next to me the entire time comforting me and holding my hand through the pain. "It's alright," he told me in a laugh. "It's not gonna take much longer." I winced at the pain, and he was right. It didn't take much longer.

"All done," the tattoo artist told me, and I stood up and looked over my shoulder and saw something written in cursive on my upper back behind my shoulder, and Ash laughed.

"Come here." Ash took my hand and pulled me around him and to a mirror, and I turned around and looked over my shoulder and at the writing tattooed to my skin, and I thought I might cry. The first stanza of "Tiny Dancer." I looked at Ash, tears lining my eyes. He laughed.

"Ash!" I laughed.

"Read the entire thing." I had only taken a glance at it, so I looked back to it.

_Blue jean baby, L.A. lady, seamstress for the band_

_Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man_

_Ballerina, you must have seen her dancing in the sand_

I froze when I realized the last line for the stanza was missing. I looked back at Ash. "Ash, where-" I froze when he pulled down the back of his shirt, and there it was tattooed to his upperback.

_And now she's in me, always with me, Tiny Dancer in my hand_

***REVIEW! Or else... Aawww I think I'm gonna cry :') REVIEW!***

Question: what's one song you can't stand and one song that you love?

REVIEW!


	694. Chapter 694 Somewhere Over the Rainbow

(Not a ton of diverse POVs, I'm sorry, I'm busy... Read on!)

#Allison's point of view  
I started to cry when I glanced back to the mirror, and I looked back to Ash, and he laughed at me. "Ash!" I laughed through my tears. He smiled at me.

"You like it?" he asked me in a laugh. I nodded, and he smiled and laughed at me and hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and laughed. "Was it worth the pain?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"Are you glad you trusted me?"

"Yes," I laughed again and pecked him on the lips at least ten times.

#Ash's point of view  
I'm never going to forget Allison's reaction to that. Now I'm holding her because she's crying because she thought it was so sweet and because she loved it so much. "Is your dad gonna beat me up again when he sees that?" I asked her, and she laughed.

"Probably." Both of us started laughing. I looked at her.

"Let's get married right when school lets out," I said. Allison laughed.

"How soon after school lets out?"

"The next morning," I said. She laughed and nodded. "Okay?"

"Okay," she laughed and wrapped her arms back around my neck, and I smiled at her.

"I love you, Allison," I told her and pecked her cheek before she turned her head and kissed me deeply on the lips.

"I love you, too, Ash."

#Melody's point of view  
Halen's three and a half months old now, and to be honest, I wish December would come sooner. Tristan's mom can _not_ stand _me_, and I can't stand _her_. She's out to get me, I _swear_. "Get up! Get out of bed! I'm so sick of both of you being so lazy!" Tristan's mom yelled at the two of us, waking us up.

"Mom, it's like-" Tristan grabbed his phone and looked at the time. "It's ten thirty!"

"Why do you two sleep in so late all the time?"

"Because, we're-" I began to answer for him before he put his hand over my mouth and looked at me as if to tell me 'no.' He looked back to his mom.

"Because we're just so tired all of the time," he told her.

"Right. Get out of bed." Both of us sighed tiredly as his mom left the room. I kissed Tristan and pushed him over so I laid on top of him, and I pulled off a few seconds later, my forehead against his as it rained outside. Today just felt like a stay in bed kind of day. The room lit with barely any light because there's not much sun to light it, so the room was grey and filled with the light rumbles of the thunder outside.

"I don't wanna get out of bed," I told him.

"I don't either," he said softly and kissed me again, and I enjoyed it. I looked down at him, and just as my lips parted to kiss him again...

"I mean it!" his mom shouted at us through the door. Both of us sighed, and I rolled my eyes and my head collapsed to Tristan's shoulder.

"Alright, Mom!" Tristan called back to her, and I could hear her walk down the hallway. I sighed. "Justa nother month," Tristan huffed tiredly.

"Yeah, but I don't know how much fun I'm gonna be able to have without having your mom around to irritate." Both of us laid for a second, and then we started laughing.

"I didn't even think about that," he laughed. "I think I'm gonna miss it too." I laughed.

"Ugh, just promise me I can play this one ACDC song on the guitar just to make her mad one last time before we leave."

"Okay, _no_ ACDC. Then she'd kill you for sure."

"You're no fun," I told him.

"Only when I'm boring." I laughed, and he laughed at me.

"Okay, so- why wouldn't you let me finish earlier?" I asked him.

"My mom doesn't know I'm a vampire. She doesn't know you're one, either."

"She doesn't?" He shook his head, and I pushed myself up on one elbow and looked down at him. "So- you still haven't told me how you're a vampire." He laughed and looked away from me.

"I'll tell you when the time's right or you'll figure it out, Melody," he told me.

"Why can't you just tell me?" He looked at me.

"Because the time's just not right."

"I told you two to get up!" Both of us rolled our eyes.

"We're workin' on it, Mom!" I started laughing again as his mom walked back down the hall.

#Collin's point of view  
I went to the hockey rink just to cool myself off. I tied on my skates and grabbed my hockey stick and skated out on to the rink and saw another one of my teammates were here. "Hey, what're you doing here?" he asked me, hitting a puck across the rink. "Didn't your girlfriend just have a baby?"

"Twins," I said, a regretful laugh. He laughed.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"So- what're you doing here?"

"Tiffany's mom and I got in a fight," I said.

"Have you ever met her mom before?" I nodded.

"Yeah, once or twice."

"Bet you set a great impression," he said. I laughed, and we began to hit the puck back and forth. "So- did it hurt when you got a tattoo?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Like a bee sting for forty five minutes straight." He winced and hit the puck to me.

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause I love my sister," I told him and hit the puck the hardest I could back across the rink. "Why? Have you been thinking about getting one?"

"Yeah, maybe. Would you ever get another one?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I- I've been thinking about it, but I don't know what it'd be of." He stopped and looked at me.

"You need to get back to them." I looked down at the ice. "They're your daughters and this is your girlfriend."

"You're right," I muttered quietly. "I should get going."

"Post a picture of the two of them to Facebook," he said. I looked at him. "I'd like to see what they look like." I smiled.

"Sure thing. Later."

"Bye." I left the rink and put my normal shoes back on and went back to the hospital. I walked into the hospital room to find Tiffany holding and laughing at one of the twins.

"Hey," I said calmly as I set my keys down and walked over to her. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry about leaving like that." She smiled at me.

"You picked the right time to come back," she laughed. "My mom's gone." I looked back over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, she is," I said and looked back to Tiffany. I looked down at the little baby in purple. "She's in purple now."

"It's Violet," she told me, and I laughed when she stuck one of her hands up to me. "You wanna go to Daddy?" Tiffany laughed. I almost froze at the world, and I felt a smile escape my lips. I laughed, and Tiffany handed the little baby to me, and I gently cradled the baby in my arms.

"Hey, baby," I laughed. She made a small gurgling sound, and I put my hand over hers, and she closed her fingers around one of mine. I had a feeling that I never had before, and it warmed my heart.

"I think she likes you," Tiffany laughed, and I smiled.

"I think I like her too." She laughed, and I smiled and looked at her and leaned down to her and pecked her on the lips more than once, and she kept her hand on the back of my neck and looked at me. I smiled, and I parted my lips to kiss her, but the door opened and I stood back up straight with Violet in my arms. It was just a doctor.

"We're gonna take Violet with us to run a few tests on her," he said, and I handed her to him. He left the room, and I looked back and caught Tiffany staring out the window, her arms over her stomach.

"I'm still in a lot of pain, Collin," she whimpered just as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Aw, come on, Tiffany. Please don't cry," I pleaded as I walked back over to her.

"How can I not?" she asked me in a squeak, and I sat next to her on her hospital bed and rested my head by hers.

"Because I'm here," I told her. "And everything's gonna be okay. We'll make things work," I told her, my hand on her cheek, and she looked at me. "I promise."

"We have to say goodbye to the twins in just two days," she cried. My heart sank.

"I know," I said. "But it'll all be fine because I get to take you home in two days." She laughed through her tears, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled, and our lips moved in sync, and we must've stayed like that for at least half an hour without coming up for air, because Tiffany's mom opened the door. Instead of letting me jump up, Tiffany just rested her head on my shoulder. Her mom ignored it.

#Allison's point of view  
I went back to the castle with Ash, and I laid on the couch watching old cartoons with him like we love to do. I wrapped my arms up around his neck, and he stroked my hair. "What're we gonna name the baby?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said. "We don't know the gender."

"Okay, well- what if it's a girl?"

"You know, I've always liked the name Avery," he told me.

"Avery," I repeated in thought. "I like it."

"That and Faith." I thought about it. Faith. Ash crossed his arms over my stomach, and I smiled and put my hands over his hands.

"I like it," I told him and looked into his eyes, and he smiled, and I kissed him and kept my forehead pressed against his when I pulled my lips away. "And what if it's a boy?"

"Then I have no idea." I laughed and put my hand on his cheek and drew him in for a kiss. He slipped his hand beneath the bottom of my shirt so his hand was directly on my stomach. I smiled and pulled off to look at him, smiling.

"Hey, Ash?" I asked before he pecked me on the lips.

"Mhm?" he responded before he pecked me on the lips twice more.

"Do you think we'll ever have a family?"

"Don't we have a family _already_?" he asked me, and I laughed.

"I mean- are we gonna get married and _then_ have kids?" Ash looked away from me.

"I- I don't know, Allison, I- I just-" He swallowed hard. "I don't ever want to see you go through this again. I've seen you go through too much pain to let you go through it again."

"Ash, I haven't been through that much," I told him. He shook his head and looked at me.

"It's not happening."

"Ash!" I scolded him.

"I'm sorry, Allison!" I jumped up, and Ash got up after me. "I'm not making you go through this again!"

"You wouldn't be making me if I wanted to!"

"Allison, I- I just-!"

"You're right, Ash! I have been through a lot, but most of it, I've been through with you," I told him. He got this awful look in his eyes.

"Allison, I-"

"I'll talk to you later, Ash," I said sadly and quickly grabbed my coat and left.

#Collin's point of view

I stayed with Tiffany the entire day until it got dark, and I walked over to her to say goodbye. "I gotta go," I told her. "But I'll be back tomorrow," I told her and pecked her on the lips, and she put her hand on the back of my neck and looked at me.

"Do you really have to go?"

"I'll be back tomorrow," I repeated in a laugh. "I'll just be a little bit later than I was today."

"How come?"

"I've got something I need to get done." She smiled and pecked me one last time on the lips.

"Bye." I left, and I went home to my mom and dad. I took my jacket off and threw it on the counter along with my keys and walked into the living room to find my parents.

"Hey," I said tiredly as I sat down. They both looked at me.

"You look tired," my mom told me.

"I am," I laughed and sat back.

"What're you two gonna do about the twins?" my dad asked me.

"I don't know, Dad. I- I'm afraid that if we do keep them, we- we're gonna end up in poverty," I told him.

"Then you probably have an incredibly accurate point of view," he told me just to be honest with me. I knew it. I just shook my head and sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"I'm gonna go to bed," I told him. "I just- I just don't wanna deal with this tonight." I went to bed restlessly, almost completely unable to sleep. In the morning, I got up and went back to the hospital a little bit later than I did yesterday since I had to stop somewhere. I walked down the hall with my ukelele on my back and quietly opened Tiffany's door in case she was asleep. She looked over to me. "Hey," I said quietly with a smile and walked into the room, quietly shutting the door back.

"Hey," she said tiredly and gave me a peck on the lips. "The twins are asleep. They're over there," she said as I walked to the window, and I looked over my shoulder and saw them, and I smiled. I looked back to Tiffany.

"Where're your parents?" I asked her.

"Not here."

"Egh," I said as I got a chill.

"What?"

"I just don't like hospitals," I told her. She laughed, and I looked back to her just as one of the twins began to wake up. I quickly rushed over to her before she disturbed her sister, and I picked her up and saw it was Violet. She let out little squeaky moans, and I quickly got an idea. I looked to Tiffany. "Hold her for a second. I've got an idea," I said with a smile as I gently gave Violet to Tiffany. I took my ukelele off of my back and let out a short laugh before I began to play. Tiffany smiled, nearly laughing as I played and sang 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' to my newborn daughter to try and get her to go back to sleep.

#Allison's point of view

Ash really hurt me yesterday. There's never been a person I wanted to start a family with more than Ash, but he doesn't want it to happen. He says he won't let it, and it's disappointing and it hurts. I love Ash, I love him so incredibly much, and I love our baby so incredibly dearly even though I haven't met it yet. It just crushed my heart. I got out of bed the next morning, and my hand went to my shoulder, remembering the tattoo that was there. I thought I might cry as I felt my nose start to sting.

I remembered the tattoo Ash had when I wondered where the last line went, and he still has it.

_Now she's in me, always with me, Tiny Dancer in my hand_

I laughed sadly but sweetly, remembering just how good Ash really is to me. I got out of bed just as my phone began to buzz, and I picked my phone up to see it was Ash, but I ignored it. I just can't talk to him right now...

#Collin's point of view  
One more day passed, and Tiffany's been walking again. It's painful for her, but she can. I'm taking her home from the hospital today, and today I have to say goodbye to the twins. I'm never going to see them again after today.

#Tiffany's point of view  
Tears lined the bottom of Collin's eyes as they took the twins off, and his sister was on the other side of him. Collin reached back to his tattoo, and I put my hand over his, and I saw something different. "Collin, what's wrong with your tattoo?" I pulled his shirt down a little bit to see it, and he swallowed hard. This is what he was doing yesterday. I froze, and tears came to my eyes. Just behind the ivy leaf was something that made me know he cares, and he cares a lot. He loves both of them. It was a string of violets. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him and ran my fingers through his hair.

#Collin's point of view  
I looked down the hall, and I swallowed hard and cried even harder when the twins and the doctors handling them walked further down the hall, and I shut my eyes and saw Ivy's and Violet's eyes in mine, and when I opened my eyes, I looked back down the hall, and they were gone.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aawww :( no! Stop them, Collin! :( REVIEW!***

Question: What do they pack styrofoam in when shipping it to other places?

And to Player1: The Beatles sing Oh Darling!

REVIEW! You're not reviewing! REVIEW!


	695. Chapter 695 Pathway to Somewhere Over

(Quick note: might not be able to update this weekend... I will if I can! And just so you know for future reference: HOV stands for High Occupancy Vehicle... And a nasal oxygen cannula is that tube thing they put in your nose when you're really sick and at the hospital... Read on!)

#Collin's point of view  
I couldn't let them just go. I thought I could be somewhere over the rainbow, but I realized I've always been under it, and even the rainbow was fading away as my daughters were carried down the hall and away from me. I wasn't going anywhere over the rainbow until they were in my arms again, and I shook my head and stood up straight. "Can't let them go," I said almost in a mutter.

"Stop them, Collin," Willow told me. I looked at her.

"But- then what're we supposed to do with them? We can't keep them!" I told her.

"I'll take in one of them, Collin," she told me.

"Oh my god, Willow, I-"

"You can thank me later, Collin!" Willow laughed. "Go stop them!" I took off down the hall, and she followed behind me and a slower pace. I saw them, and I caught up to them.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as I slowed down, and they stopped and looked at me. "You can't take them off. Call the adoption agency and tell them they're not getting them. We're keeping them."

"Where are your parents?" one of them asked me.

"We're right here." I looked over my shoulder when I heard my dad's voice, and he and my mom and my sister were all there. My mom walked off to take care of Tiffany since she's still having a little bit of trouble walking.

"Dad, I-"

"Keep them, Collin. We'll take care of it." I faintly smiled, and I looked back to the two doctors holding the sleeping twins. Violet and Ivy. They put Violet in my arms and Ivy in Willow's, and I smiled down at the baby in my arms. I have my pathway back.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison won't respond to any of my texts or my calls, and her mom wouldn't be happy to see me show up to her house. I need to show Allison respect, but I also need to respect her parents and their wishes. I don't want to be that boyfriend that they wish their daughter never met, and Allison's already pregnant, so I'm already heading down that path even though we never meant to do anything like that. Went to school, and she won't talk to me and just blows right past me. I stood at my locker with my friends next to me, and I saw Allison walking down the hallway, and my mouth barely opened to say something to her, but once again, she just blew right past me. My friends snickered and oohed. "Shut up, guys," I snapped at them.

"You two get in a fight or something?" Jared asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "but it's personal."

"Riiiiiight." I looked at my other friend.

"Shut up. Like I have said so many times, you guys are supposed to _help_ me."

"Hey, it's _your_ fiancée, not mine," my other friend protested. I looked at him.

"You can't even get a girlfriend," Jared told him. I felt like laughing, but nothing came out. Melody came up to me, probably seeing the expression in my eyes.

"Is Allison ignoring you or something?" she asked me, and my friends started laughing.

"All of you leave before I kill all of you," I said without looking at any of them, and they all left, and I looked back to Melody.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she is." Melody sighed and leaned up on the locker next to me.

"She'll get over it," she told me. "They always do."

"You don't," I said. Melody didn't say anything, and I looked at her.

"Look at me, Ash."

"I am," I said. She sighed, looking hard into my eyes, and she motioned to herself from head to toe. "Right..." I said and looked back down the hallway, and both of us managed a small laugh.

"Well, good luck with Allison," Melody told me.

"Thanks, Sis," I said. She shook her head, and I laughed.

"Later, Bro." She walked down the hall, and I just laughed at my sister.

#Carter's point of view

Cap sat to my right in class, and Cap leaned over to me. "How does the guy who drives the snowplow get to work in the morning?" he asked me in a whisper. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up, Cap. Pay attention." He rolled his eyes and sat back, and then I started trying not to snicker. I leaned over to him. "If the energizer bunny attacks somebody," I began, and Cap was already trying not to laugh. "Can it be charged with battery?" Both of us started snickering to try and hide a loud laugh, and the teacher whipped around and looked at us.

"Cap, Carter! Don't make me separate you two!" She turned back to the board and kept writing stuff we're never going to use in life. Cap leaned back over to me.

"How does Tarzan have no facial hair...?" Both of us kept snickering a bit more quietly. I looked at him.

"How _do_ they get those deer to cross at those yellow road signs?" Both of us laughed quietly. Cap whispered something else to me.

"If you try to fail, and you succeed, which one would you have you done?" Both of us kept laughing.

"Cap! Carter! Separate!"

"But why?" Cap whined, making the class laugh.

"Fine, then why don't you share with the class what you're talking about?"

"Gladly," Cap said and got out of his seat. "Carter, take it away." He looked back at me.

"What!?"

"Come on, Carter. Let's hear it," the teacher told me, and I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Alright, well- if you put your finger on your rear view mirror that says 'objects are closer than they appear', how can that be true?" The class started laughing, but the teacher wasn't amused.

"Yeah!" Cap agreed. "And could a hearse with just the driver and a corpse drive in the HOV lane?" Then the class lost it, even me, but Cap kept a straight, unsure, confused face even though it was flat out fake.

"Principal's office. Now."

"Darn it..." we said in unison.

#Blake's point of view

I found Amy in the hallway, and I went up to her. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey," I said and kissed her, and she smiled.

"I have told you that my parents want to meet you, right?"

"Uh... No?"

"Well they do..." she said and let out a nervous laugh.

"Why do you sound so nervous about it?" She looked at me, and she looked up at my hair.

"Well, for a starter..."

"Okay, I get it. I've got crazy hair. But you should see my brother's hair and my nephew's hair. It's even worse. We all get it from the same guy."

"And that guy is?"

"My dad," I laughed. "But- my nephew's hair actually isn't as bad as mine... He probably has the least craziest crazy hair out of any of us."

"Who is your nephew, anyway?"

"Ash Flamy," I told her.

"Oh, that's right! You're the queen's brother." Then she stopped, and she got a really funny look on her face. "Wow that felt weird to say..."

"Okay, Amy, I promise you, I will brush my hair if I have to to meet your parents." She looked at me.

"No, don't do that!" she told me.

"Huh?"

"I like the way your hair looks."

"Amy."

"What?"

"Make up your mind. Please." She laughed.

"Sorry. Just- don't embarrass me," she told me.

"I'll try," I told her, and she laughed. "And how would they react if I showed up with a bow tie?"

"I think they'd think it'd be a bit strange."

"With a British accent." She gave me the evil eye. "And came in the TARDIS?"

"I'm gonna walk away." Amy walked away, and I just laughed at her.

#Crissy's point of view

I haven't had a sip of alcohol yet, and you know Devin's been making fun of me for it. I went to his apartment that afternoon, and I opened the door and walked in. "Hey!" I called, and he came running out of what looked to be nowhere, and I jumped a little bit and laughed.

"Sorry," he laughed. "Didn't mean to scare you." I laughed and kissed him.

"I don't think you would've done it on purpose," I laughed. He shrugged as he shut the door back.

"You don't know that." I slapped him on the chest.

"Stop it," I told him, and he just laughed at me.

"Are you going to be trying your first sip of alcohol tonight?" he asked me in the best French accent he could make up, and I laughed. I looked at him.

"No, I'm not," I laughed. He gave me the 'you're so incredibly lame' look.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because I don't want to," I told him. He laughed.

"But I want you to."

"But I don't want me to," I told him.

"But I want you to want you to." I started laughing, and he laughed at me.

"Are we really gonna keep this going?" I asked him.

"Aw, you broke the chain!" he whined teasingly.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed, and he just smiled at me and kissed me. He looked at me.

"You sure?" he asked me, pecking me on the lips.

"Positive," I laughed.

#Melody's point of view  
Finally, school ended. Shocking, right? I stayed for the entire seven hours! I went back to the castle and landed on the balcony and opened the doors and shut them back, confusedly dropping my bag on the floor when I saw Tristan was on his stomach in bed asleep. I laughed and walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair, and he woke up sleepily. "Forget to wake up or something?" I laughed.

"No," he said. "I got up, I stayed up, I got tired again, so I went to sleep. And I'm not feeling well." I felt his forehead.

"You _do_ feel a little bit warm," I told him. "You might have a fever." He sighed, shutting his eyes back and rubbing the tiredness from them. "How's Halen?"

"Asleep just like I was." I slapped him on the shoulder, and he laughed. "Yeah, she's fine."

"Good. Where's your mom?" I asked, quieting down a little bit.

"Annoyed that she doesn't have you to annoy." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course," I laughed and climbed into bed next to him, and he turned to his back, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Hey, quick question," Tristan said. "Who's the oldest and who's the youngest of the triplets?"

"Harmony's oldest, which is just ironic, I'm middle child, which is just no shock, and Ash is the youngest, which is... I don't really know what that is." He laughed.

"Tristan, is Melody home yet?" his mom asked him through the door, and my mouth opened to snap at her, but Tristan spoke before I could.

"No!" he lied, and I started laughing. I could almost hear his mom huff and walk down the hallway. I propped myself up on one elbow and looked at Tristan, looking down at him.

"I'm not home, am I?" He laughed.

"Nope."

"Fair enough," I laughed and kissed him.

#Allison's point of view  
I woke up in the middle of the night with a terrible pain in my stomach, and I grabbed it, wincing. "Gaaah!" I managed to sit up and hunch over, and the pain seemed to just get worse and worse. "Mom!" I heard myself try to scream, but it only came out in a crack. "Mom!" I tried to scream again, and it hurt my stomach so incredibly bad. I just had to get through it. It's either this, or I have to walk to her. "Mom!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and tears began to pour over my cheeks as she came rushing through my door.

"Oh my god! Allison! What's wrong!?" she asked me frantically as she rushed over to me.

"I don't know!" I cried with pain in my voice.

"Are you having contractions?" I shook my head.

"No! I don't know what it is!" I cried. "Please! Just call 911! Do something! I don't care!" My mom quickly rushed from the room. "Call Ash!" I called after her in pain. Then the only thing I remember was dazing in and out of consciousness with a nasal oxygen cannula in my nose as I was rushed through the hospital hallways, but after that, everything was just black.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no! What's wrong with Allison!? I hope Ash gets there soon... That is, if her mom called him...! And aaaww to Collin and is anyone else relieved and happy that Willow took in one of the twins...? REVIEW!***

Question: what's your top few favorite movies?

REVIEW!


	696. Chapter 696 Promise Gone Flat

(Chapter on Ash and Allison... Should be able to update tomorrow but idk about Saturday and Sunday... and to Random: I rather not :/... and quick thing: I just updated this chapter to add this note: I've already gotten a comment on another movie this sounds like or something, but I'm just letting you know, I have never read those books and nor have I seen the movie, so I wouldn't know... So please, no comment... Read on!)

#Allison's point of view

I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't do it. I heard shouting all around me, and I could hear my mom crying over me as they rushed me down the hallway, trying to keep me alive. I found it hard to breathe, even though the cannula was providing me oxygen. Tears flowed over my cheeks, and I felt limper and limper every second. It's not a relaxing feeling. I had to force one thing out of my lungs. "M-mom?"

"Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat?" my mom cried frantically. I couldn't string a full sentence together or a full thought with my brain going dead on me. "Ash," I croaked. I could hear my mom cry.

"Yes, I- I called him," she cried. I knew she was lying. I faintly shook my head to say I know she didn't.

#Ash's point of view

I laid asleep in bed, and my phone rang, waking me up. I got a little irritated, and I just put my pillow over my head and decided to ignore it and go back to sleep. My phone stopped ringing, and I took the pillow off of my head. It rang again, and I huffed and reached over and grabbed it, and I saw the caller ID. Tiny Dancer. I quickly jumped to a sitting position and answered it. Allison never calls me in the middle of the night. "Hello?" I asked frantically.

"Ash, it's Allison's mom," her mom said, a whimper in her voice, and I quickly jumped out of bed to grab my jeans, already knowing something was wrong.

"What's wrong!?"

"Allison- she just- she- she-"

"It's alright, Mrs. West. It's okay. Allison's going to be fine," I told her. "I promise." She out a faint laugh.

"You really are the best boyfriend A-Allison ever had," she faintly laughed, sadness in her voice. "She- she woke up in the middle of the night, and- she- she was having these- these-"

"Is she in labor!?" I asked her frantically.

"We don't know what's wrong with her! She's in the hospital, and-" she cried, unable to finish. I quickly ran for the door, and I ran out to my car.

"I'm on my way," I told her and hung up and quickly called my dad when I was out on the road.

#Sterling's point of view

My phone rang as Lorry and I lay completely asleep, and I woke up and sleepily reached over to get it. "Who is it?" Lorry asked tiredly.

"It's Ash..." I said, confused, and I answered it. "Hey," I said. "Why-"

"I need you to get to the hospital," he said.

"Why?" I asked him, tiredly pushing myself up to a sitting position.

"Because something's wrong with Allison," he said, and I could hear in his voice he was about to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," I told him as I jumped up. "I'm on my way." I quickly hung up and put my jeans on.

"What's going on?" Lorry asked me.

"Allison just got rushed to the emergency room," I said as I rushed over to her.

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I said and quickly pecked her on the lips. "Bye." She kissed me one last time before I ran out the door.

#Ash's point of view

As I was driving and half speeding through traffic, Allison's mom called me again, and I was quick to answer. "Hey, what's wrong? What's going on?"

"Allison doesn't believe me when I told her that I just called you," she said in choppy breaths.

"It's okay, just let me talk to her," I said calmly.

#Allison's point of view

I couldn't open my eyes, but I could barely feel my mom press my phone to my ear, and I could hear Ash's voice. "Allison, it's okay. Everything's going to be just fine. I promise. Your mom called me and I'm on my way," he said sweetly, and I could hear a whimper in his voice. I wanted so badly to say something, but I just couldn't. I felt too weak. My mom pulled the phone away, and I couldn't hear her or exactly what she told him. I'm just comforted to know Ash is on his way here for me in the middle of the night. Just to come to me in the emergency room. Just to come to me.

#Ash's point of view  
I quickly rushed into the hospital and found Allison's mom standing in the waiting room, tears flowing over her cheeks. She looked over and saw me. "Ash," she whimpered, and I walked over to her and comforted her and hugged her.

"It's okay, Mrs. West. Allison's going to be fine."

"Thank you so much for coming out here," she cried. "You must really love this girl."

"Yes ma'am," I said. "I love your daughter very much." I pushed her back and looked at her. "I promise everything's going to be alright. Where is she?" She motioned to the room down the hall, and I looked back to her. "I promise." I took off down the hall.

I ran into the hospital room just as one of the doctors shouted: "We're losing her!" I froze, but it wasn't at those words. It was how Allison looked. My hand slowly went to my mouth, and I couldn't believe it. I thought I might get sick. There was a lady giving her an ultrasound, and I ran to Allison's side, and she had a nasal oxygen cannula in her nose, and I swallowed hard as tears came to my cheeks. She could barely open her eyes, and I wasn't sure if she was even aware of what was going on. Without exaggeration, she was whiter than the snow on the ground outside. I couldn't tell her apart from the sheets on the hospital bed. "Allison? Can you hear me?" I whimpered, tears running over my cheeks, and I picked her hand up and held it. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," I said sadly, and I felt her hand tighten and loosen back up. I quickly looked to one of the doctors running around the room, and I gently let go of Allison's hand and went up to him. "What's going on?" I asked him.

"She's losing blood, but she's not bleeding!" he exclaimed, rushing across the room.

"What...?" How is that even possible? "How much blood has she lost?" I asked frantically.

"To be honest, we don't even know how she's still alive!" he said, rushing to her and back across the room, and it worried me horribly. I looked back to her.

"And the baby's healthier than _she_ is!" the lady said as she looked at the ultrasound. My heart dropped.

"Ash!" I turned around to see my dad in the doorway, and he motioned for me to come to him, and I rushed over. He pulled me out of the room. "What's going on?" he asked me.

"No one knows!" I told him, tears running over my face. "They say she's losing blood but she isn't bleeding!"

"Do you think-" my dad stopped and glanced around and looked back to me. "Do you think it has anything to do with Harmony...?" he asked me softly.

"I don't know, Dad," I cried. "I just want Allison to be okay."

"She will," my dad told me, an empathetic look in his eyes. I walked back into the room, and the noise of the heart monitor came to my ears and the sound of the frantic doctors rushing across the room and the sight of the cannula in Allison's nose just hit me, and I felt myself gag and gag again, and I ran from the room and took off at full speed to the outside of the hospital, and I thought I might vomit, but nothing came up. I had to go back in there. For Allison. For the girl I would kill myself over. I ran back in and ran up to the room, and I rushed up to one of the doctors.

"Have you checked her blood sugar?" I asked him.

"Not enough blood to without it being incredibly risky." I became frantic, and I rushed over to Allison.

"Allison, I know it's hard to talk, and I know it's hard to hear me and even open your eyes, but this is really important." I faintly saw her swallow, and it was probably forced. "How much have you eaten in the past day or two." She shook her head faintly. "Have you eaten at all?" She barely nodded. "Show me with your fingers. How much have you eaten?" I looked to her hand, and she used her index finger and her thumb to show me little. I huffed. What is going on!? I ran back outside to find my dad.

"What's up?" he asked me, asking about Allison.

"She hasn't eaten much in the past day or two," I told him. "That can't be good for the baby," I said.

"You're right," he said, and I put my tongue over one of my fangs in thought, and then I froze, and my mouth opened. I looked at my dad.

"It's the baby."

"Huh? What-" Then he froze when he realized exactly what I had. The baby's killing her. "Of course! Why didn't we see this before!?" We quickly rushed back to the room. The baby's half vampire. It's taking all of her blood. That's how she's losing so much blood and not bleeding. I quickly rushed in, and my mouth opened to shout it, but it'd mean us getting exposed. I looked at my dad, ready to cry.

"What do I do?" I cried. My clearly didn't want to say it, but he made himself do it, and he took in a choppy breath and looked at me.

"Bite her," he told me, and I sadly looked over to the dying Allison, and I just built up my strength.

"Everyone out!" I shouted. The head doctor looked at me.

"We can't-"

"From orders of the queen, leave!" my dad shouted, and everyone quickly scurried out. I walked up to Allison, and I looked at her pale face, and I almost couldn't do it. I couldn't. I couldn't let myself. I couldn't make myself. "Ash," my dad said as the heart monitor continued to slow down. I looked over at him, tears flowing from my eyes. "You've done it once by accident. Now do it to save her. Just be careful and don't take too much," he told me, and I looked back to Allison and pushed her hair out of her pale face. I swallowed hard, and I forced myself to bite her. The reason why I didn't want to do this in the first place is because once a vampire starts, they can't stop. I felt Allison tense, and I knew I was hurting her, but I couldn't stop. "Ash!" I heard my dad scream at me. "Stop!" He rushed over to me. "You're gonna kill her!" He ripped me off of her, and I fell to the floor, and just as my consciousness began to go out, I could hear my dad's frantic cries. "Nonononononononono! Ash! What have you done!?" And just as my consciousness left me, I thought I might've heard the ringing sound of the heart monitor going flat.

*Review :'( pleeeeeaaaaaaase be okay Allison! :( Review!*

Question: Favorite moment in book 2? Funniest moment?

REVIEW!


	697. Chapter 697 Wrong One…

(Seriously, if you didn't see my note in the last chapter at the top (because I added to it) then please, go back and read it)

#Sterling's point of view  
He killed her. Ash just killed Allison. "Ash, what've you done!?" I cried. I turned around, my hand over my mouth. This is my fault. This is all my fault. All of a sudden, the monitor just stopped. Not flat. Just silence. Then it started back, slowly picking up, and I slowly turned around to see her heart was beating again. I flew to her side, and I saw her hand weakly reach up to her forehead. "Allison! Allison, can you hear me?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she croaked weakly.

"Oh, god!" I shouted a bit louder than intended. "Oh gees you're _alive_! You're alright, you- you-" I thought I might pass out. I didn't want to keep talking because I didn't want to put anything on Allison. I looked down at Ash passed out on the floor, and I kneeled down beside him. "Come on, Ash. Wake up. Allison's- Allison's alive," I said almost just to hear myself say it. "She's alive, Ash! You saved- you saved her!" He didn't move. "Ash?" He just laid on his back unconscious. I hit him too hard. I hit Ash way too hard. "Come on, Ash. I'm sorry," I told him sadly, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

#Ash's point of view

When I opened my eyes, the sun was out but partially hidden behind the clouds in the sky. I found myself laying in my own bed, and last night all came back to me in a flood. I quickly jumped to a sitting position and ran down the halls. "Dad!" I called. "Dad!" I called again as I ran.

"What?" I stopped and looked over my shoulder in the living room, and there he was.

"Where's Allison!? Is she okay!? Did I- I- I killed her! I bit her I took too much blood and I killed her!" I began to cry frantically.

"Ash, calm-"

"I killed Allison, Dad!"

"No, you didn't. She's fine."

"She is?" He nodded. "She's still in the hospital?" He nodded, and I took off. I quickly fled to the hospital and ran inside, and I froze at the sight of Allison. She was in a different room than last night, and I thought I might cry she looked so much better. She still had the cannula in her nose, but the coloration in her skin was back. I walked up to her quietly, and I gently pushed her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at me as her vision came into focus, and I saw her smile.

"Hey," she said sickly but sweetly.

"Hey," I laughed. "You alright?"

"Am now," she croaked with a smile. I smiled at her, and I moved her hair off of her shoulder, exposing her neck to see where I bit her, and I thought I might cry. "Hey, don't cry. You saved my life," she laughed. I smiled down at her, and she put her hand on the back of my neck and moved her fingers up to my hair, and I kissed her like both of us wanted to. I felt myself smile with my lips in hers and her lips in mine, and Allison pulled of and smiled at me openly, and I pulled back a little bit when I saw the fangs in her mouth. I laughed, and Allison knew what I was looking at. I stood back up straight, and Allison shut her lips to a closed smile.

"Wait- smile again?" I asked her, and she just laughed. I looked at her fangs again. "I like a girl with sharp canine teeth." Allison giggled, and I leaned back down and kissed her again. I pulled off of her and sighed and began to walk around the room.

"You know what's weird?" I looked at her. "I've had really bad cravings since last night." I froze.

"What- what kind of cravings? Like- blood cravings?" She laughed and shook her head, and I sighed in relief.

"No, not _blood_ cravings," she laughed. "Like- weird food cravings."

"Ah, so pregnancy cravings?" She nodded, laughing. "What've you been craving?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Just- strange things," she said. "Like- stuff I would never normally eat."

"Like what?"

"Lots of sugar, and you know those apricot things?" I nodded as she looked at me. "I've been craving those even though I don't really even like them," she said, looking back to the ceiling, and I laughed.

"How many of them have you eaten?" I asked in a laugh.

"Enough to make me feel like I'm pregnant with twins." I laughed, and she looked at me. "It's not funny," she whined in a playful manner.

"It's not that that's funny, it's just you," I told her. She smiled and looked back to the ceiling.

"Good to know." Allison's mom walked into the room, and both of us looked to the door, and I stood up to be respectful. "Hey, Mom," Allison said.

"Hey," she said and looked to me. "How are you, Ash?"

"Fine, how are you?"

"Just fine knowing my daughter's dating a boy that can keep a promise." I smiled.

"What promise?" Allison asked both of us, and she looked to her mom. "And I'm engaged to him, Mom. We're getting married in June," Allison reminded her.

"Well it's still November, so you two have a while." Allison laughed.

"True." She thought for a second and pushed herself to a full sitting position, a look of discomfort on her face. "Ugh, new craving." Her mom laughed.

"What is it this time?"

"Strangely, I just feel like eating peanut butter." I laughed. She looked at me.

"What?" she asked in a laugh.

"My dad used to come home from school when he and my mom were sixteen and my mom was pregnant with the three of us, and she'd be in the living room watching TV and making up school work and eating peanut butter." Both of us laughed, but Allison's mom didn't seem to find it as amusing as we did. "Sorry," I apologized to her.

"I don't know why you're apologizing," she said. "You didn't- never mind." I looked back to Allison.

"I can go out and get a jar-"

"You don't need to do that Ash," her mom told me without looking up. I looked back to Allison, and she put her hands together and mouthed 'please' to me. I smiled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to go check on something," I lied, looking at Allison.

"That's fine," her mom said. Allison bit her lower lip to hold in a laugh, and I pecked her on the lips on my way to the door.

"I'll be back," I laughed.

#Willow's point of view

I took Violet home with me for Collin. I have to go on leave at work since I have to take care of the newborn, because I don't really want to send it off to daycare. I told them I'd only be gone for two weeks and would grade all papers at home. At around two or three, there was a knock at the door, and I got up and answered it to find Derek. "Hey," I laughed. "Come in."

"Thanks," he laughed as he stepped in, and I shut the door back. I looked at him.

"What's up?"

"Brought you your papers you need to grade," he said, holding them up.

"Thanks," I laughed. He set them down on the counter.

"So- how old's your brother?" he asked me.

"Seventeen," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Wow," he laughed. I looked at him.

"No kidding." Both of us laughed, and he walked closer to me.

"You know, as an intern, it's not the same having a substitute instead of the real teacher."

"How so?" I asked him.

"Because she treats me like a normal student, and she thinks I _am_ a student."

"And how old is this teacher?"

"Definitely not younger than her students," he said. I laughed, and I looked at him and kissed him for a second and pulled off even though he clearly didn't want me to. I looked at him, my face still close to his.

"Bye, Derek." He gave me a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Bye! Time for you to leave!" I laughed and shoved him towards the door. "I'll see you later!" He just laughed at me and left.

#Collin's point of view

My friends and I all sat in the living room at my house, Ivy asleep in my arms. "Ugh, I can't believe I have a daughter," I said. My friends laughed.

"What's that like? You regret it?"

"Well- I can't say I regret it, I just- I don't know. I have to come up with someway of paying for their daycare."

"Hey, why don't we go walk around for a little while?"

"I'm taking care of Ivy," I said.

"Oh, come on! You can put the baby down for a while. Let your mom or dad take care of her. Or- better yet, call your girlfriend and get her to do it." My friends laughed.

"You guys are terrible," I said. They all laughed, and Ivy whimpered. "Quiet!" I yelled in a whisper, and their mouths shut, and luckily, Ivy fell back to sleep. Everyone sighed in great relief. "Yeah, I'll see if my dad can." I got up and went to find my dad, and I found him upstairs working on something. "Hey, can you watch Ivy for a little while? My friends and I really wanna go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Just- to walk around." My dad sat for a second.

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied. "Just go put her in her crib."

"Thanks, Dad." I went and gently set Ivy in her room in her bed, and I stopped and looked at her before I took off. I met all of my friends outside. "Alright, where're we going?"

"Let's go to the town square," one of my friends said, and everyone thought it seemed like a pretty good suggestion. "We can perform something or another."

"Like what?" I laughed as we walked instead of going by car.

"How about Yes to Love?"

"You mean that old Stefano song?" I laughed.

"Yeah," he laughed. I looked at the other guys.

"Let's keep thinking of ideas." It was silent as everyone thought for a second.

"Glad You Came!" another one of my friends suggested.

"We can do better," I said. "What about California Dreaming?"

"Or Hotel California?"

"That's a good one," I said.

"I like California Dreaming," my other friend said.

"Then let's sing that," I laughed. We walked until we got to the town square, and I stopped. "Message in a Bottle," I said. "Let's sing that." My friends all agreed, laughing in unison in agreement.

"Let's do it." We stood in the center of the square, and then we just broke out in Message in a Bottle by The Police. Everyone stopped and crowded around us to watch, and they were cheering and some even singing along. When we finished, one man pushed through the crowd, hustling to get to us.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" he said almost excitedly, and my three friends and I all exchanged glances and looked back to the man. "Hi, my name's Richie Alexander." All of us froze at the name. Ninjago's biggest music and record producers, and he owns the company. All of my friends were already trying not to bounce around. "I have to say, I haven't seen dancing or heard singing like that from boys your age in over a decade." My smile just kept growing and growing. "And I'd like to take you and make you a boys band." All of our jaws dropped in disbelief.

"You mean like- make us famous?" my friend asked. Richie laughed.

"Absolutely. So- what do you say, boys?" We all looked at each other and looked back to him, smiling.

"Yes," we laughed in unison, and I knew this was a start of something.

#Michael's point of view

Stranded. Still stranded. Planes fly over us everyday, but they never see us as they roar behind the clouds. Flares are really only good if used at night, and it's always been day time. I laid out on the sand staring up at the sky as the men of the enemy went crazy and were losing their minds. They've all gone crazy. One of them's already died of what I think was rabies. His mouth would always foam, and everyone stayed away from him. Then, he was just gone. I silently cry up at the sun and the moon every time I lay in the sand of confusion. If I die of anything, it won't be rabies or starvation or even of heat stroke, it'd be of heartbreak. I just want Willow. I want her in my arms again. I need her to clear the sand.

#Tyler's point of view

My dad went to the library with me to help find the many books I need for school. I hate high school. I flipped through the books on the shelf, and Blake walked up beside me. "Oh, hey," I said and looked back to the shelf, both of us trying to find what we need.

"Hey. You trying to find that book for literature?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Let me know if you find it."

"Sure." We kept looking, and Amy, Blake's girlfriend, came scurrying up to him. "What?" he laughed.

"Come on," she laughed and began to drag him off. He looked back to me.

"Later," he laughed.

"Come on!" Amy laughed, continuing to drag him off by the wrists. I laughed. Lisa walked up on the other side of me, and I looked at her.

"Hey," I said in a laugh just as I heard Blake and Amy laughing and arguing as Blake followed her past the rows of shelves.

"I'm sorry, I won't make fun of Doctor Who again!" he laughed.

"But you keep doing it!" she argued in a laugh. Lisa and I laughed as their arguing faded as they got further away.

"They make a good couple," Lisa laughed. I looked at her.

"They do, don't they?" Both of us laughed, and I looked into her eyes and leaned into her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I got closer to her. Just as my lips got so close to kissing hers, I heard my dad, and Lisa quickly scurried away and disappeared.

"Hey, I think I- who was that girl?"

"What girl?"

"Tyler."

"What?"

"You're not fooling me."

#Carter's point of view

I went into town just to walk around with some friends. Cap wasn't with me. I walked into the same music store Cap and I had gone into the other day, and I stood looking at some album when April came up to me. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, Cap," she said, resting her head on my shoulder. I don't remember her being so flirty... "What do you think of my sister?"

"I think she looks exactly like you..." I told her.

"Well, the what do you think of _me_?"

"Pretty and blonde," I told her. She laughed.

"Well thank you," she laughed and looked at me. "I think you're cute." I smiled and kissed her, and I felt a slap cross my cheek, and I pulled off and opened my eyes and saw May in front of me with April still hugging on me.

"Cap!" May scolded me with sadness in her voice.

"What...?" I asked her. She looked at April.

"What're you doing, May!?" My jaw dropped. I just kissed May! I didn't kiss April! May looked at me, shocked.

I just kissed the wrong twin...!

***REVIEW! Hahaha! Omg lol... And oommmggg to Collin and his friends...! REVIEW!***

Question: suggestions for the boys group name? Top three or four will be chosen and be voted on in my next poll... with credit given to the mastermind!

2nd question: if you could pick one guy/girl in book 2 to go out with, who would it be?

And answer my poll if you haven't already!

REVIEW!


	698. Chapter 698 Big City

(Important quick note just for future reference: Avè is ARAAW's OC from her fanfiction 'How Did I Get Here' and will-... I'll tell you in the next chapter. Can't give too much away XD and sorry, not a lot of POVs I'll try and update again later... Read on!)

#Carter's point of view

"You're dating my sister!?" May exclaimed.

"Uuhhh... What?"

"I'm over you, Capricorn Walker!" April said, and both of their hands went back and across my face at the same time from different directions, and they stormed off. Cap is so going to kill me...

#Collin's point of view

Richie gave us all his card to call him back after we all talked to our parents. I quickly ran back to my house, and I ran inside. "Mom! Dad! I've got something to tell you guys!" I called. I ran and found Tiffany in the living room since we've been helping her recover and she still has trouble walking on her own. "Hey," I laughed and walked over to her and kissed her hello.

"You seem really happy," she said and kissed me again. "What's going on?"

"You're never gonna believe it. I went to the square with Ryan and Cameron and Roy, and we sang and- Richie Alexander was there." Her jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? Really?" I nodded. She laughed.

"And he wants to sign us."

"This is crazy," she laughed, and I kissed her as my parents walked in.

"Hey, what's going on?" my mom asked. I looked at her.

"Richie Alexander just saw my friends and I perform in the square," I told them. "And now he wants to sign us!"

"Okay, Collin. Back up a little bit," my dad told me. I looked at him.

"Don't you know what this means, Dad? I can go off and be making money and be sending it back to you guys for the twins," I told him. "Come on, Dad! What's there to back up on?" He and my mom exchanged glances and looked back to me.

"You really want to do this?" my dad asked me.

"Come on, Dad." He looked at my mom, and she looked at me.

"Well I hope you got his card."

#Melody's point of view

Tristan woke up the next morning pretty sick. He leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom and got sick. I got out of bed and walked over to him as he sat up against the wall on the bathroom floor. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him and pushed his hair back as I stood in front of him.

"I feel god awful," he said sickly. I sat next to him.

"Your stomach still hurt?" He nodded and put his hand to his forehead. "Move your hand," I told him gently, replacing his hand with mine. He felt incredibly hot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, and he cuddled me.

"I'm happy I married you, Melody," Tristan told me. I faintly smiled.

"I'm happy I married you too Tristan," I told him, running my fingers through his hair.

"And I'm really happy we had Halen." I smiled a little bit more.

"And I'm really happy you tricked me into loving you," I told him. Both of us laughed. I looked at him. "I love you." He looked at me.

"I love you too." I smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips, hoping I contracted none of his sickness.

#Ash's point of view

About a week passed, and I got to take Allison home from the hospital. They took the cannula off of her halfway through her visit, and I was there with her the entire time. I took her back to the castle, and she's perfectly fine. She can run around and scream and sing and do whatever, but my dad says she needs to be kept out of school for another week. It'd be too much blood for a new vampire, and my dad knows because he experienced it. I woke up in the morning and and remembered it's Saturday. I got out of bed and snuck down to Allison's room and quietly opened the door and shut it back. I walked over to her and climbed into bed next to her and put my arm over her, and she closed her fingers in mine and turned her head and gently pecked me on the lips to let me know it was okay I was there. She snuggled herself into my arms, and I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. I fell asleep with Allison asleep in my arms. She turned to her other side and buried her head in my neck, and I smiled at her. "Hey, Ash?" she asked.

"What?" Her next few words seemed hesitant to come out.

"W-what if I'm not a good mom... What if I'm not a good parent?"

"Allison, don't say stuff like that. You're going to be an amazing mother," I told her. She began to silently cry.

"I'm not ready for motherhood, Ash," she squeaked, and a wave of guilt went over me.

"Oh, come on, Allison," I said sympathetically as I put my hand under the back of her shirt and gently rubbed her back to get her to calm down. "Don't say that. We're both on the same level. We're both seventeen, and neither of us meant for this to happen. But we'll get through it. I promise."

"B-but, what if Harmony sh-shows up, and I- I can't-"

"Don't even think about stuff like that," I told her. "It's only going to make it worse." She pressed her head against my chest, and I continued to rub her back and try to calm her down.

#Allison's point of view

Ash gently caressed me to try and get me to stop crying. He felt warm and reassuring, and his chest was inviting and comforting. "But, what i-if I-"

"Stop, Allison. It's okay. Just stop. You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. I promise you."

"Just like you promised me I wouldn't get pregnant," I argued.

"Allison!" I looked at him. "This is just as much your fault as it is mine! And yes, I did promise you you wouldn't, but we did something stupid we almost didn't realize we were doing!" he told me. I looked away from him, and tears continued to fall from my eyes. He sighed. "Allison, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that. Come here." He pulled me back in close to him, and I wrapped my arms up around his neck. "I did promise you. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Ash. You're right. It's just as much my fault as it is yours," I faintly laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey, Allison?" he asked me, looking directly into my eyes, and I pressed my forehead against his. "I can't wait for fatherhood."

#Carter's point of view

Another week passed, and I still haven't told Cap what happened. I sat in my room reading something for school, and Cap walked in. "Why has April been ignoring me?" he asked. I looked at him.

"I don't know," I lied. "What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well, then maybe it's just because you're you." I looked back to my book.

"You've been the one pretending to be me!" he exclaimed. I looked at him.

"Hey, calm your chiz." I looked back to my book. "If you have any..." I murmured.

"What do you mean if I have any chiz!?" I looked at him.

"Chiz. You know. Like- hold your horses?"

"I will get to the bottom of this, Carter Walker!"

"Sure thing, Capricorn."

#Collin's point of view  
My friends and I are leaving to go to the city of the famous today, and I have to say goodbye to Tiffany and to Violet and Ivy and to my parents. My friends and I stood outside saying goodbye to everyone, and there was a five hour drive ahead of us. I looked at my mom who was holding Ivy, and Willow was holding Violet. "Bye, Mom." I hugged her, and I felt her smile.

"Bye, Collin. Make sure you call me later." I stroked the little hair Ivy had.

"I will," I laughed as I moved to my dad. "Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Collin," he laughed as I hugged him. "We're gonna need to have a big talk about the big city," he told me. I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I laughed and moved to my sister. I looked down at Violet's little brown eyes, and Willow handed her to me. I looked up at her. "Take care of her for me, okay?"

"I promise." I smiled and looked down at Violet one last time, thinking I might cry. I handed her back to Willow before I could. Then I looked across the lot and saw Tiffany standing next to her car, and I guess she was hoping I wouldn't see her. She looked upset and was looking off into the distance. I walked over to her. She looked at me sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you," I told her.

"I'm gonna miss you too," she laughed through the tears lining her eyes. I hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I stroked her hair, and she pulled her head back and pecked me on the lips before we actually kissed each other, and it made me feel a longing of homesickness already. I hugged Tiffany tightly and kissed her on her cheek and on her jawline before she kissed me again.

"Keep me updated on the twins, okay?" She nodded.

"Promise." I smiled and put my lips to hers.

"Come on, Collin! Quit sucking each other's faces off!" Roy shouted from across the lot. I rolled my eyes and looked at Tiffany.

"Bye." I pecked her on the lips one last time and left. As my friends and I got in the car, my dad shouted at me from across the lot.

"Bye, Mr. Nottavirgin!" I set my jaw and looked back at him, and he gave me a teasing smile. I gave him the 'I'm gonna kill you later' look and got in the car with all of my friends.

"Mr. Nottavirgin...?" Cameron snickered. I looked at him.

"Shut up."

Hours passed. Who would've ever thought that riding in a stretch limo with three other idiotic friends would be so much fun? "Woooh! On our way to stardom, bay-beh!" Roy cheered, and all of us laughed.

"Alright, Collin. You're band leader. Come up with a name suit for a boy band," Cameron told me.

"Since when was I band leader?" I asked.

"Since he said so," Ryan laughed. I sighed. "How about 'Fortress'?"

"Or 'Castle'," Roy laughed.

"Or instead of being The Wanted we could be 'The Arrested'," Cameron said, and we all stared at him. "What?"

"Or we could just be 'Arrested'," I said. He shrugged.

"We could be 'Knights' or 'The Knights'," Ryan said. I thought for a second.

"Or we could be 'Magic'." Everyone went silent, and I looked up at all of them. "What?"

"Interesting..." Cameron pondered. I rolled my eyes. "We could be 'Magic Fortress'."

"Or 'Fortress of Magic'," I said. "Or 'Secret Identity'." My friends groaned. "What?"

"How come you keep coming up with all the good ones?" Ryan complained. I laughed.

"Band leader," I told him. He laughed.

"Ugh..." Cameron groaned.

"Oh, shut up. We're in a stretch limo in the city of the famous." Roy jumped.

"That's it! We should be 'City of the Famous'!" he exclaimed. I thought about it.

"We could be 'Glass Magic' or 'Magic Glass'," Cameron said. I sighed.

"Guys, we're the next Backstreet Boys," I told them. "We want to have a name people are going to recognize and even _faint_ over." They laughed. "Opportunities like this are never going to come to us again. They come once in a lifetime." Everyone smiled. "So we're gonna get through this, and we're gonna do it _together_." The window separating us from the driver opened.

"We're at the studio!" he told us, and we all cheered and hopped out just as Richie came running out to us, and we all shook hands with him.

"It's good to see you, boys!"

"It's good to see you too, Sir," I laughed. He led us through the doors, and I couldn't letting my eyes wander around to all the platinum and gold records on the wall.

"We have other artists recording here today," he said, "so just be mindful."

"Who's here?" Ryan asked him.

"Gregory Yosemite, the band The Only Way, and one artist I bet all of you know, Raven Black."

"Raven Black?" I asked. He nodded as we followed him. "How old is she?"

"I believe she just turned seventeen. And all of you boys are near eighteen, correct?" We all nodded. "Excellent." We walked to the upstairs to where the hall branched off into other hallways to recording studios, and we heard arguing getting louder as it came down one of the halls.

"Please! I told you not to do that!" a girl shouted back into the studio and shut the door and stormed down the hall, frustrated. She brushed past the four of us and Richie, and she stopped and turned around and looked at all of us. Raven Black. Her eyes were a strange blue and her hair dark and straight and dark purple highlights here and there. "You must be the new guys."

"Yeah, we are," I told her. She looked at me.

"You must be the leader."

"Yeah, and you must be Raven Black."

"So I am."

"Why do I have a feeling that your real last name isn't Black?"

"Because it's not," she laughed. "It's just a stage name." She walked off. Cameron looked at me.

"Is it just me or is she even hotter in person than on TV and on the Internet...?" I looked at him and elbowed him.

"Shut up, Cameron!" I yelled at him in a whisper. "She could've heard you," I told him even more quietly. I looked down the hall and saw she already disappeared. I looked back at him. "Seriously!"

"Okay, alright! I get it!" Richie showed us where we would record and rehearse and practice our dance moves with a serious dance instructor. Richie told the chauffeur to take us to a certain address, telling us he'd be following close behind us. We all got back into the stretched car, and when we pulled up to where we were supposed to, our jaws dropped.

"Is this where we're staying...?" Roy asked, dazed. We got out of the car and looked up at the mansion in front of us.

"Well- what do you think, boys?" Richie asked us.

"Are you kidding...?" I asked, still staring at the house.

"This... Is... Awesome..." Ryan said.

"Well," Richie said. "Here's the key." He put it in my hand. "Go check it out." We ran inside, and we couldn't believe it. Crazy. Crazy crazy crazy. I was in awe. Soon, Richie left us after directing us around and told us to be back to the studio by seven the next morning. At around ten thirty, we were all sitting in the living room and talking and laughing and on our phones.

"Who's Raven Black's mom?" Roy asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Why would you ask _that_?"

"Isn't her mom famous too?"

"I don't know," I said. I pulled up google and typed in 'whats raven blacks real last name?'. I came across an answer, and it said Raven Black is only a stage name. It was like she told me. Her real last name is Weber, and I sat and thought for a second. Where have I heard that last name before...?

"Oh, I found it!" Ryan said. "Her mom was a pop singer but is focusing more on her acting career right now."

"What's her name?" Cameron asked him.

"Avè Weber." I froze.

My dad's ex girlfriend's daughter.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooh no. I can't wait to see what happens there. We all remember the last book, right...? And is Allison's baby a boy or a girl? What're they gonna name it? And what's Cap gonna do when he finds out? REVIEW!***

I did get one really good band name from jimmyninjago... "Blacksmiths". Thoughts?

Question: what celebrity do you love and what celebrity can you not stand?

REVIEW!


	699. Chapter 699 Snap

(As I said before, Avè belongs to ARAAW, and ARAAW is also responsible for helping a lot in the making of the OC Raven... So big props to her! And I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow... And sorry, short chapter and not a lot of POVs... Read on!)

#Collin's point of view  
I froze, and my friends all looked at me. "What's that look for?" Roy laughed.

"Nothing," I lied. "We might just have some studio rivalry in our future..." The next morning, someone came into my room blowing a whistle the loudest they could, and I shot awake. "What the heck is going on!?" I shouted.

"Get up and give me fifty!" the man in my doorway shouted. "Out in the living room!" He blew his whistle when I didn't respond. "Now!" I jumped up and ran out into the living room where the rest of the guys were.

"What's going on!?" I asked them.

"I don't know! This guy just came in and blew his stupid-"

"Drop on the floor and give me twenty!" We all quickly did and jumped back up.

"It's five thirty in the morning!" I yelled.

"I'm your fitness coach! You'll do what I say! Now give me five laps around the house!"

"Can't we at least get our jackets!?"

"No!" We all rolled our eyes and ran out into the needling snow and chilly air.

"IT'S SO COLD!" Ryan screamed. I just ran through the falling snow the fastest I could and ran back inside the mansion and marched straight up to the coach.

"You're crazy!" I yelled at him. "Get out of our house!" He blew his whistle.

"I will not be talked to in that manner!" My friends came running up behind me, panting.

"Dude, we don't need to get into shape!" Roy told him. "Collin's already got a six pack and v-lines!" Everyone went silent and slowly looked at him. "What?"

"Well I'm gonna make sure it stays there!" the coach yelled. We looked back to him.

"You're not a drill sergeant!" I yelled. "How'd you get in here anyway!?"

"Richie hired me!" We all rolled our eyes. Great.

#Blake's point of view

You see, two weeks ago, when I was in the library, I was trying to find a book for school. Amy found me and took my wrists to try and drag me off to make out with her in the back of the library, but I cracked another Doctor Who joke. She got pretty mad at me and just laughed and walked away, rolling her eyes. She's been playfully ignoring me for the past two weeks since I did it. I went to her house and knocked on her door, and she answered and began to laugh when she saw the goofy look on my face. I laughed and began to sing. "I am lonely, so very lonely," I sang goofily. She laughed and pecked me on the lips. "So very lonely," I sang again and kissed her, and she laughed with her lips in mine.

"Oh, stop," she laughed in between kisses. "You're forgiven."

"I was just saying I was lonely," I told her. She quit kissing me and looked at me in the eyes.

"Do you want my forgiveness?" she asked, teasing me with her lips so close to mine, and I faintly smiled.

"Little bit," I said. She laughed and barely brushed my lips with hers before she retracted.

"Not just a little bit," she told me. "You have to want it a lot." I looked down at her lips discreetly.

"Trust me, I want it a lot," I told her.

"So, you're sorry?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sorry." She laughed.

"Then you're forgiven." She opened her lips to mine and kissed me. I'm glad I came here sorry.

#Melody's point of view

Halen's four or five months old now, and Tristan was sick two weeks ago with some bug, and he gave it to me. He was sick, but I couldn't stand not kissing him for so long. I laid in bed incredibly sick and feeling like I might vomit at any given moment. The room was dark so the light wouldn't bug me and so I could sleep it off. I felt cold but clammy, and my eyelids felt droopy but I couldn't get to sleep. The door quietly opened and Tristan silently walked over and gently laid on top of me even though I was on my stomach. "Hey," I greeted him sickly and softly. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"You alright?" he asked me in a whisper.

"Yeah..." He wrapped his arms around me and I held his hand. He pulled the covers up over his shoulders and put his head down next to mine and kissed me. I turned over to my back with my lips still against his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me deeply, and the door came flying open.

"Tristan! We weren't finished talking!" his mom yelled at him, and he quickly jumped up and stormed over to her.

"Mom, please! Melody's sick, and-" They both went silent when I began to gag, sitting up and leaning over. "Melody!" Tristan quickly rushed over to me and got me from the bed and rushed me to the bathroom just in time for me to get sick. Tristan's mom walked over and stood in the doorway and just looked at me.

"Great. Just what we need. A weak future queen." That's when Tristan snapped.

#Collin's point of view  
We all showered and got to the studio right at seven. "Morning, boys!" Richie said. I looked at him. Did he drink fifty cups of pure caffeine or something this morning...?

"Morning," we all groaned.

"What's the matter? Not get enough sleep?"

"No, that stupid fitness coach woke us all up at five thirty," I told him.

"Ah, yes. I hired Bobby to keep you guys in shape." My friends snickered.

"His name's Bobby...?" Cameron snickered. I rolled my eyes. Richie looked at me.

"Today, you guys are going to have to come up with a band name or at least narrow it down and your first album needs to be out within three months, but you'll have your own songwriters. Today, you're going to be learning basic dance steps." I laughed.

"Are you kidding? I can already-" Richie cut me off.

"I know, Collin. Just- bear with me," he said. "Go change into your sweatpants or whatever and get into Studio B." We all walked off, and we changed and stood in the studio waiting for instruction. A man in a lot of gold and with a sweatband on his head walked in.

"I will be your dance instructor," he told us. "Now, stand up straight." We all did. "Now, spin and pose." We all stared at him. "Do it!" We all listened.

"I think-" the door opened, cutting him off.

"They're doing it all wrong." Raven. She marched straight up to me and slapped my shoulders down. "Shoulders down." She pushed up on my chin. "Chin up." She pushed my chest back. "Chest back. Don't keep it out so much." She put her hand on my cheek and pushed it. "Face forward." She looked at the other guys. "The rest of you are fine." My eyes followed her as she walked out of the room, and the dance instructor started laughing. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," he laughed.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison and I had fallen asleep on the couch, and she was asleep under my arm. Everyone just left us alone and didn't bother to wake us up, but Allison jolted awake on her own at around three in the morning. She was up on her elbows, and I looked at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" She grabbed her stomach.

"Something's not right," she told me. I sat up, pulling Allison with me. I looked at the expression in her eyes.

"Allison?" She looked at me, still holding her stomach. "I think you're going into labor." She frantically shook her head. "Allison, don't-"

"No! I don't wanna go into labor, I- I'm not ready for this!" she exclaimed and began to cry.

"Allison, you're just gonna have to get through this." She shook her head.

"I _can't_!" she cried.

"Yes, you can, Allison. You're a strong girl." She shook her head and cringed again.

"It hurts, Ash!" she cried.

"I know, it's gonna hurt, but-"

"Owowowowow," she said frantically, and tears began to come down her cheeks. "Ash!" she cried. I took her hand.

"It's okay, I'm gonna be beside you the entire time. Promise. You trust me?" She nodded. "I'm gonna go get Sarah. Don't move, okay?" She nodded, and I ran to wake up Sarah.

"Sarah, Allison's going into labor," I told her, and she quickly hopped up.

"Isn't it a month early?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said worriedly. She rushed out to Allison and pulled her up from the couch.

"Come on, honey. We're gonna go take care of you," Sarah told her. We took her back to the infirmary, and she grabbed her stomach as she laid on her back and drew one knee towards her, and I could tell she was in pain.

"Ash!" she cried. I took her hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here," I told her. "Sarah's gonna numb you and everything, okay?" She nodded. "Can you just bear with me?" She nodded again, and I pecked her on the lips. "Okay, good." Tears continued to fall over her cheeks. "It's okay. I'm right here," I assured her.

Before I knew it though, I had my forehead pressed against hers with her hand still in mine. "It's over," I told her. She looked at me with tired, sick eyes. "It's all over," I told her, pushing her hair back. She huffed and tried to loosen up. Allison had a baby girl, and I snuggled her up in my arms against my chest as she slowly let her breaths go in and out. All of a sudden, Allison winced again. I looked up at her. "What's the matter?" She painfully drew her knee up.

"Ash!" she cried. I quickly and carefully handed the baby to Sarah. I took Allison's hand.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong? What's the matter?"

"I- something doesn't feel right," she cried. I gave her a concerned look.

"Ash, where's that picture of the ultrasound from when she was three months through?"

"My room, why?"

"Go get it." I quickly ran back to my room and grabbed it and brought it back and handed it to Sarah, and she rolled her eyes. "_Ash_," she groaned.

"What? What's wrong? What is it?"

"They're triplets!"

"They're what!?" She showed me the photo.

"Look! You can barely see the other two but they're there! Look! One, two three!" I looked back to Allison. Oh god...

***REVIEW! Or else... Oommmggg whaaaat? I wanna see Tristan snap... REVIEW!***

Question: what do you like best about your best friend?

*Answer my latest poll!*

REVIEW!


	700. Chapter 700 More Than One

(Sorry, not a lot of diverse POVs and short chapter I'm busy :/

And Collin's POV cowritten with ARAAW!)

#Ash's point of view  
I didn't know what to do! I looked back to Allison, a sad look in my eyes. I don't want to see her like this. It's making _me_ feel painful. I walked over to her and picked her hand up. "Allison, you're just gonna have to get through this." She shook her head.

"I- I can't, Ash," she whimpered.

"Yes, you can," I laughed sympathetically. "You're strong. You can get through it. Look at me in the eyes, Allison." She did, and I looked into hers, and I saw a lot of pain. "It's okay." She shut her eyes and turned away. Sarah came up to her.

"Allison, you need to listen to Ash. Just look into his eyes." Allison swallowed hard and obeyed, and I faintly smiled at her. "That's right. Just look into Ash's eyes." Only an hour or two later were the last two born. Oldest was a girl, the middle child was a girl, and the youngest was a boy. Just like me, Harmony, and Melody. I named the boy Cato after my brother that died years ago. What to name the two girls? Allison and I both had to think about it, but then it came to us. Hope and Faith.

We looked up the exact meaning of each of their names.

Hope: Hope.

Faith: Belief.

Cato: Good judgment.

I smiled. I looked at Allison whose head was rested on my shoulder. "Love you, Tiny Dancer."

"Love you too, Ash," she laughed and opened her lips to mine and kissed me.

"We have a family," I told her. She smiled.

"I'm glad you're part of it," she told me. Both of us laughed and moved to each other's lips again.

#Collin's point of view  
The next day, we were all sitting in the lounge in the middle of all the studios to take a break, and we were talking and still trying to come up with a band name. "So- what's the deal between you and Tiffany?" Ryan asked me.

"I think that I pretty much just cut my ties with her since I left," I said.

"So, did you cut _all_ ties?" I shook my head.

"I mean- come on, we've got two little girls." My friends laughed and shrugged. "Okay, we need to talk about band names. So we're down to Magic, Blacksmiths, and Legacy," I said.

"Well, what if-" Cameron stopped talking when Raven walked in, and she stopped when she saw us.

"I said chin up." She went over to a cooler and pulled a water bottle from it.

I rolled my eyes. My friends snickered. "You also said shoulders down," I told her. She came over to me and put her hand on my chest and shoved me back.

"I also said chest back." My friends let out silent oohs. She began to walk out.

"What the heck is the water for if you're not gonna drink it?" She stopped and turned around and looked at me.

"I'm saving it in the studio for later. Singing can make your throat dry. But you and your friends can't sing." My friends didn't laugh this time. I looked hard into her eyes, and I knew exactly what to ask her.

"So, who'd you say the water was for?"

"It's for me but with the attitude you have here, you need it more than me." She threw the bottle at me. "Now if you want to survive here, start showing some respect." She looked at me with cold glare. "That means taking all the advice you can get. Considering I'm on my third album, you're the one who needs it. You guys have three months. After that, the media determines if you stay or go. With no respect, you all might as well pack up _now_."

I stood up and glared right back at her. "I can't believe the media anymore."

"And why's that?" she asked coldly.

"Because with all the stuff they've been saying about you, they've managed to keep you in the music business." Her fist tightened. "The only reason you're in this business is because your Mom is." Roy quickly stood up and stood in between us.

"Ladies, you're both pretty!" he interjected. I just glared at Raven, and I knew she had something to spit back.

"If anything, _she's_ a nine year old girl. The candy store is a block away. Do you need someone to hold your hand?" she said completely calm like she was talking to a little girl, but she was talking about me and then to me.

I smirked. "Not like the media's been holding yours."

She laughed. "That's what you think. They're on my leash. One word could ruin you all. Don't let that be the reason you all fail. Now you three make sure you watch his actions." She went over to the door. "Now I have an album to work on."

I just watched her walk through the door and smirked. This is great.

#Melody's point of view  
"You're going to stop bashing Melody like that!" Tristan yelled at her. "I'm sick of it and you yelling at her for nothing is never going to help her be a better queen!"

"You will not raise your voice at me! I will not be spoken to that way!" I turned and threw up again, and Tristan turned back to me and put his hand on my back and tried to comfort me. "Look at her, Tristan!"

"She's _sick_, Mom! It's not her d_ fault!"

"Well get away from her before she contaminates you!"

"I'm the one who got her sick, Mom! I can't get it again! And I can't believe you just said _contaminate_! Melody's not a d_ alien! She's my wife! And if you don't like that, fine! I will renounce my throne! I am no longer the heir to East Ninjago!"

"Oh, yes you _are_!"

"No, I'm not. And good luck finding a new heir because we have no extended family."

"You will not renounce your throne!"

"I just did!" he yelled. "If you don't like that Melody's going to be the future queen, then fine! I'm not your future king!" His mom was more frustrated and upset now than angry. Her breaths were shaky, and she didn't know what else to say, and she quickly stormed out. Tristan looked back to me just as I got sick again, and he quickly rushed to my side. "Aw, Melody..."

#Cap's point of view  
I went into Carter's room again. "You did something, I know it!" I said. He threw his book down and stood up.

"Did not!"

"You did too! What the heck did you do!?"

"Guess you'll have to find out at school tomorrow!" he said. The next day, I went to school and went up to April.

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked her. She walked away. "April!" I chased after her and jumped in front of her. "Please tell me what I did wrong!" Her jaw dropped.

"You _kissed_ my _sister_!" I gave her a funny look.

"I did what...?"

"You know what you did!" Tears lined the bottom of her eyes, and she blew past me.

"I did _what_!?" I spun back around and watched her walk down the hall. "April, wait!" She stopped and sadly turned around as I caught up to her. "I've got something to tell you." She rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Okay, I- you- you're not gonna believe me." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for whatever stupid thing I had to say. Carter came running down the hall and ran into me, and I fell on my face and jumped back up next to him. We looked at each other and then back to April and cheered in unison, and April looked at us like we had the stone army coming out of our ears.

And we cheered like cheer leaders in unison: "Twins!¡!"

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooh no. Can't wait to see how that turns out... And looks like things are heating up between Collin and Raven! But yay Allison had triplets :) REVIEW!***

***and answer my latest poll to determine the boys band name!***

Question: how many siblings do you have?

REVIEW!


	701. Chapter 701 Lost

(Collin's POV cowritten with ARAAW)

#Cap's point of view

April looked at both of us like we were crazy, and she began to nervously laugh and quickly scurried away. I looked at Carter and smacked that dum-dum upside the head. "You dummy! Now look at what you've caused!" He looked at me.

"What _I've_ caused!? This is all _your_ fault!" he told me with a pointed finger.

"How is this _my_ fault!?"

"You kissed the wrong twin!"

"They're identical! How was I supposed to know!?"

"You should've never pretended to be me in the first place!"

"It's your fault for being too chicken to just go up to her!" he argued.

"Well- I still blame _you_!"

"Yeah, well- I- I blame-" I raised an eyebrow at him. He pointed at my chest. "Yeah, well I blame you!" I looked down at his finger and back to him.

"What is it that you're blaming exactly...?" I asked him.

"Your heart and teenage hormones." We both stood and just looked at each other for a second and shrugged.

"Works for me," I said, and we went opposite directions.

#Ash's point of view

After I told my parents everything, I called Allison's mom and told her, and she and Allison's dad rushed over the next morning. Allison laid on the couch tiredly with her knees drawn up a little bit as I cradled Cato in my arms as I sat next to her. "I think he looks like _you_," I laughed. Allison looked at me.

"He does not," she laughed. I looked at her.

"He's got your face." Allison laughed.

"What color eyes does he have?" she asked me.

"Green," I laughed. "Like my dad's." She laughed.

"Does he really?" I nodded and took her hand and helped her sit up, and she rested her head on my shoulder and looked down at the little baby whose eyes were barely open. "Aw, he does," she laughed just as her parents walked into the room. "Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad!" Allison said happily and stood up to greet them. She hugged both of them, and I smiled.

"Sorry," I laughed. "I don't wanna be rude by not standing up, but I've got the baby." Allison's mom smiled and walked over to hug me.

"Oh, no. You're fine," she said with a smile. She looked down at Cato. "Aw! Oh my goodness! He's adorable!" I smiled and gently handed him to her. "He looks just like you." Allison spun around and pointed her finger at me.

"Ha!" I stuck my tongue out at her, and she laughed and walked over and pecked me on the lips twice. Her dad didn't seem pleased with me. I stood up and looked at him, Allison unsure of what I was going.

"I'm sorry, I won't kiss your daughter in your presence again," I told him. Allison's mom looked at me.

"Hey, don't worry about that. You're fine." She looked to Allison's dad and scolded him under her breath. Allison looked at me.

"Ash, just ignore my dad," she whispered to me in a sound level just above mouthing her words so I was the only one that could possibly hear her. Allison's dad wouldn't take his eyes off of me, and it made me feel strange and almost threatened. Allison saw it in my eyes and looked back to her dad. "Dad, stop it." He looked me up and down, and I was almost tempted to grab Allison's hand to tell her I didn't feel right. "Dad, I swear! Quit looking at Ash like that! He's done nothing wrong!" He quickly looked to Allison.

"He got you pregnant!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Dad!? That's just as much my fault as it is his! We didn't mean to do it, and it could be worse! He could've left me! And he didn't!" He gave me a pointed finger but kept his eyes on Allison.

"His dad's in his early thirties! And so his the queen, and her daughter's his age! If only we had a better example set for this kingdom!" Now _that_ was _it_.

"Don't you insult my family!" He looked at me.

"You stay out of this!"

"You stay in your own business! You don't know my family, so how dare you talk about them in that way!" Her dad seemed shocked by the amount of force in my voice. My dad walked into the room.

"What's going on in here?" He looked at the expression in my eyes and then to Allison's dad.

"I swear, if I ever hear you speak of my family in that way again, I'll kick your sorry a_ just like I did the night you beat the hell out of my son."

"And it was real comforting to see that my daughter went with her boyfriend to take care of him instead of taking care of her own father." Allison got upset with tears in her eyes, and she fled down the hall. I looked at Allison's dad.

"How dare you," I said with anger in my voice.

"Go ahead," he told me. "Fight me on it."

"I've got better things to do," I said as I walked down the hall.

"Please," he scoffed.

"Like me making sure your daughter's okay instead of her own father." Then he shut up and had nothing to say to me.

#Crissy's point of view

Devin and I sat in his living room trying to talk about what we wanted to do together for winter break. "You know, we've been dating for nearly a year," Devin told me. I looked at him.

"We have, haven't we?" He nodded with a laugh, and I smiled and kissed him more than once on the lips. "Then we'd have to do something really special, wouldn't we?" I teased. He laughed at me, and I pecked his lips with mine and rested my head back on his chest.

"What much is there to do in Ninjago, though?" he asked me.

"Then let's not stay in Ninjago," I said.

"Where would we go?" I thought for a second and smiled and answered.

"Japan."

#Willow's point of view

I had to go back to work, so I hired someone to watch Violet during the day since she's only two weeks old. Tiffany misses Collin a lot, but he's only been gone a day or two. Three at the most. When I went back to school, Derek seemed especially happy to see me. I walked into the classroom before class started to get all my stuff back together. Derek was already here, and I laughed when he rushed up to kiss me, and he did. "Hey," I laughed and pecked him on the lips before I walked over to my desk.

"It's all already organized," he told me. I laughed and looked at him.

"You didn't need to do that," I laughed.

"Why not?"

"Because I came in here to do it."

"Well- surprise!" he teased. I laughed and let him kiss me again.

"Well now what am I supposed to do for the next hour?"

"I have a few ideas." I laughed and shoved him back.

"Stop it," I laughed and walked to the other side of the room to get something. "One of my students last year kept trying to move in on me." He laughed.

"This is different, isn't it? I'm not a student. I'm an intern." I laughed and looked at him as I picked up a small stack of papers.

"Very true," I laughed and walked back to my desk.

"So- um..." I glanced up at him, knowing he was hesitant to ask me what he wanted to, so I looked back down to my papers and began to sort them. "What was Michael like?" I froze and swallowed hard, and there was a slight pain in my heart, and I faintly laughed.

"He was like no other..."

#Collin's point of view  
Going over what it's going to be like on set shooting a music video with our new acting coach. Oh what fun. "Alright, now- I'm sure you've all seen music videos and you guys are gonna have to kiss people you don't know." We all let out a faint laugh. "And you've seen a few of them in certain scenes..." And then I got a little bit uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't be hard for Collin. He's already got two daughters," Ryan said, causing the rest of my friends to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

"So, other than that, you're-" Raven walked in and leaned against the wall.

"What're you teaching them?" Raven asked the coach.

"Keeping it together on set." She laughed.

"Gonna have to kiss people you don't know," she directed to me. "You don't know how to do that."

"I'll figure it out," I told her. She walked up to me.

"How're you gonna kiss them?"

"By putting my lips to theirs," I laughed. She laughed at my inexperience and rolled her eyes. She looked at me.

"No. You're wrong. You gotta kiss them like this."

"Like-" She grabbed me and kissed me, and I was stunned. She pulled off, and you could hear the clicking sound of our lips when they separated. "Got it..." She went over to the far end of the room and grabbed her bag, took out a book and put the bag over her shoulder.

I was still struck. She turned around and looked at me. She said one thing. "Not a bad kisser." She left the room, and my friends began oohing and laughing. Then I just said one thing.

"I gotta go talk to her." I left the room to go find her. I found her going into the recording studio. She was reading her book on the way humming something. It took me a second to force myself to just go up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, and she turned around. "What- was _that_?" I asked her.

"It was an example of what you have to do. Now I have an album to work on." She turned around with book in hand. I think part of that might've been lyrics.

"Okay, well, you kissed me," I said. She turned back around.

"It's not like I was shoving my tongue in your mouth," she retorted.

"Well," I began, "you-"

"Once again, I have an album I need to finish." She was about to go into the booth, but I stopped her.

I huffed. "You are _really_ stubborn," I told her. She snapped. She dropped her bag and her book on top of it. She walked straight up to me.

"_I'm_ stubborn? You should see _yourself_!"

"You know, you're not a bad kisser either," I told her. She was shocked by that one. She didn't seem to know what to say. "What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just- don't really know how to respond to that." I looked at her and stepped in closer to her.

"Who says you have to respond in words?" She backed up some but hit the wall. She didn't move. I walked up to her, and how this happened, I'll probably never know, but we kissed. At one point she keep trying to pull away. "What're you doing?" I asked her, and then I froze and took a step back when we both realized what both of us were doing.

"I was just messing with you!" She was kinda annoyed. "I didn't expect you to  
kiss me!"

"Yeah, well, you kissed me right back. Actually- there was no kissing back! We were practically synchronized!"

"Look, I have an album to work on right now. I don't have time for this." She turned around.

"Funny, cause we just wasted five minutes." She whipped around and looked at me.

"We did not!"

"We spent two minutes making out with each other and the last three arguing with each other." She gave me a cold glare.

"Well start wondering what your friends are thinking right now."

"Why? Because I kissed someone like _you_? They didn't even see us, anyway!" She marched off in to the booth and slammed the door shut. I felt like laughing at her attitude, but I stopped and thought for a second. Did we really just do that...?

#Melody's point if view

I felt a little bit better the next morning after Tristan blew up on his mom. She acted like it never happened the next morning, and she seemed a little bit different around me. She hasn't said much to me. I stayed in bed while Tristan got up to take care of Halen. I'm still feeling the effects of whatever sickness I have. Tristan still won't tell me how he's a vampire, and I'm getting sick of it. When he got up and left, I grabbed my phone and pushed myself up on my elbows and went to google.

I searched: 'Prince Tristan'

I pulled up his biography and brushed over a lot until I saw the word 'Asia'. I sat up and read from there.

_Asia's daughter, Quinn, was a year younger than Prince Tristan at the time they were dating and said to be deeply in love._

My jaw dropped, and my hand flew to my mouth, thinking I might begin to cry. I kept reading, and I thought I might get sick.

_After breaking her heart, she took their son with her..._

And I just quit reading and ran to the bathroom and lost my stomach.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oommmggg pleaaasse don't be true. And woohoo go Ash! And oh gees to Collin and Raven... And poor Willow... REVIEW!***

Question: think of your favorite book 2 couple. Has your favorite changed at all, and why are they your favorite? What's your favorite moment between the two of them if you have one?

***and answer the poll! I need a few tie breakers!***

REVIEW!


	702. Chapter 702 Ex

(Raven's POVs and Collin's last POV cowritten with ARAAW

And Collin and Tiffany broke up, people! So calm your chiz... And yes, they have two daughters, but Collin's the one paying for them and all their expenses and he's still gonna see them)

#Melody's point of view

Tristan came running in and saw me, my phone on the counter. "Oh my god!" Tristan rushed to my side, and I just sat on the floor. "I thought you felt better," he said.

"I did!" He took a step back.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at my phone!" He picked it up and looked at it. "You should've just told me!" I cried and let out a gag.

"Yeah, I dated Asia's daughter," he sighed. "And I broke her heart, so she did _this_ to me."

"It said you two have a son!" I cried. Tristan shook his head.

"No, Melody! You can't just gloss over this stuff," he said and walked over and sat next to me. "Look." He showed me the phone and read it out loud as I read it silently to myself. "Prince Tristan found out Quinn had a son only a few months old with someone else, and he came to the conclusion she was cheating on him. After breaking her heart, she took their son with her and went back to her other lover." Tristan looked at me. "See? Just not written very well." I began to cry, and he hugged me. "But I did break up with her for _you_." I looked at him and laughed.

#Collin's point of view

I was talking to my dad over the phone about 'the Big City'. "Hey, Tiffany _does_ know we broke up, right?"

"Why wouldn't she know that?" my dad asked.

"I just wanna make sure she understands that."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she does. Why?"

"No reason. There are just a lot of girls up here, and some of them are crazy," I told him, and he laughed.

"Is that why?"

"Yeah. No particular person in mind," I lied.

"Just- be careful up there, okay? Don't let the city change you." I laughed.

"Don't worry, Dad," I told him. "I can take care of myself. And I'll be sending down money for the twins next week. How's Ivy?"

"She's fine. We hired someone to watch her during the day."

"Good," I laughed.

"Have you guys figured out a band name yet?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Royal Blacksmiths." My dad laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. No lie." My dad took a second to laugh.

"So- how're your wings? You shown anybody?"

"No, I used magic to make them disappear for now so they don't get in the way of everything."

"Right... Hey, your mom needs me. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, Dad. Bye." I was about to hang up, but my dad said something else.

"And Collin," he began. "If you end up on the cover of the newspaper or on the cover of a magazine for a not so good reason within the next three months, just know I'm not going to be happy, okay? So be good." I laughed.

"Sure thing, Dad."

#Raven's point of view

Two weeks passed, and I was in one of the dance studios messing around while basting Avril Lavigne.

"Ugh, I can't stand Avril Lavigne," I told my best friend who comes to the studio sometimes.

"Well, it's a good thing it's year 2041 and you don't have to put up with her so much anymore. Heck, it's almost 2042!"

"I know," I said.

"So- who're those new guys? I think I've already read something about them in magazines." I looked at her.

"You what?"

"Yeah, I read something," Clare said.

"What did you read about them?"

"Well- it said that they're bound to become the big city's top boy band. They all apparently had an interview with the press."

"You're kidding," I said. She shook her head.

"Nope. Did you know that Collin has two tattoos?"

"What? And don't you know how long it took me to even get mentioned in a magazine!?"

"Not until your first album...?"

"When I was born. People starting caring when my album came out. Now I have real competition." I sighed. "So, what're his tattoos of?" I asked Clare.

"The magazine didnt say."

"Well I'm gonna go find out." I went down to their dance studio where they were practicing and being instructed. I walked in and went up to Collin.

"Clare said you have tattoos," I said.

"Who's Clare?" he asked.

"My friend. What're your tattoos of?"

"None of your business," he told me.

"Where are they?"

"My shoulder," he said and turned his shoulder away.

"Why don't you want me to see them?"

"Because it's personal," he said, aggravated. I grabbed the collar to his shirt and pulled it down over his shoulder, and he tried to rip away, but I saw them.

"An ivy leaf and a string of violets?" Collin looked at me almost angrily.

"I haven't seen my daughters in weeks, okay!?" I froze.

"You- you have what?" I take that back. No eighteen year old here should have kids. He huffed and looked back at me.

"You know, you're really insensitive."

"No I am _not_!" I protested. I swear I saw tears in his eyes, and he looked away from me. Then I felt a bit bad. "Collin, I-"

"Don't talk to me," he told me.

"Collin, I didn't mean to-"

"I've gotta get out of here." He quickly left the studio, and all of his friends and the dance instructor looked at me. I knew they all had something to say to me.

"I know this looks bad, but- I-" What else could I possibly say? They all wanted to say something, but they just looked away and kept their mouths shut. I quickly left the room and went to find Collin, and I found him in the lounge on the floor up against the wall with his ukelele. He was playing Somewhere Over the Rainbow, but I decided not to snap at him. I felt really bad. "Collin, I- I'm sorry," I apologized. He sighed and stopped playing. "I- maybe I _was_ being a bit insensitive." He looked at me and then looked away, stuck on words.

"I just- I really miss them." I walked over and sat beside him. He looked at me, shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand." He looked away, but I put my hand on his cheek and made him face me again.

"Just because I don't have children doesn't mean I can't sympathize." It was silent for a second, but we leaned to each other. Instead of pulling away, I decided to enjoy it this time, and we kissed. I didn't have an urge to stop or pull away. His lips almost tasted sweet, and I felt myself smile, and I felt him kiss back a bit deeper than before. My lips let go of his, and our foreheads were still together, and I smiled. It was my first time smiling in- well, in forever. I kissed him again just as he kissed me, and I felt my fingers in his hair.

"Whoooaaa! What is going on here!?" Both of us drew apart and saw Roy standing there.

"Uhhhhh..."

I looked at Collin, pretending to be angry. "I can't believe you! You _idiot_!" I slapped him the hardest I could across the face and got up and stormed out.

#Collin's point of view

Roy looked at me. "You wanna tell me what that was about?"

"I have no clue." I rubbed my face. "I think I need an ice pack..."

He laughed. "Come on. I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." I got up and walked out with him. What _did_ just happen...?

#Ash's point of view

The triplets are two weeks old now, and Cato is one of the cutest things I've ever seen in my life. Especially when he's with Allison. I walked into my room and found Allison sitting on the bed holding him and laughing down at him. I sat down next to her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I thought I'd never see this day come," Allison laughed.

"What day is that?"

"The day I held my baby. The day I'm a mom." I smiled at Allison even though her eyes were on our baby. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and she looked up at me and parted her lips, and our lips met. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Allison." She pecked me one last time on the lips before looking back to Cato and laughing at him and his green eyes. "I still think he looks like _you_."

"We're supposed to listen to what the grandparents say," Allison said. "And they say he looks like you."

"And I look just like my dad," I laughed. "So really he's just a Sterling Junior." Allison laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's hope not," she laughed. She looked at me, and I caught her eyes. "You do look just like your dad." I laughed.

"I hope I don't age," I laughed.

"Your dad hasn't aged at all," Allison laughed and looked back to Cato. "He still looks sixteen. Him and your mom both," she laughed.

"Vampires," I said.

"Right," she laughed. "And now I'm part of that." She sounded a bit uncomfortable.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Ash, how- how long am I gonna be alive for...?" I didn't know how to answer her question.

"I- I don't know, Allison," I told her. "None of us have lived past fifty years yet. None of us would know."

"I don't know if I wanna live past a hundred years, Ash," she said with sadness in her voice and looked at me.

"Well- what if you were with _me_?" She shook her head and swallowed hard, and she looked away from me with tears in her eyes.

"You don't understand, Ash," she whimpered. "I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, it's just-" She looked down at Cato. "I don't know if I wanna be stuck like _this_ for a hundred years." I shuddered with empathy for Allison. She doesn't want to be a monster.

#Michael's point of view

I feel like giving up. I have no more energy to search for food. I'm too hot to do anything in the sun. Everything around me seems to taunt me. The plants, the sand, the ocean and the animals. They all sing and dance in my mind, and it's driving me insane. My fear of this island only grows. Everything in my mind is fuzzy and the pictures are all gritty, and it's confusing me. My nightmares come in waves that don't recede. I feel like a wild animal in the wrong habitat, and I'm not adapting well. The other four animals around me have already gone crazy, and they've always been the predator and I've always been the prey.

Now I'm stranded on this island, and the island has personified it all.

I'm living on my fears.

#Raven's point of view  
I went looking around for Collin after he left his wallet in the booth after recording, and I found him in the lounge. I saw his friends were with him. "Left your wallet in the booth, idiot." I tossed it to him, and he caught it. I saw he was on the phone. He mouthed thanks to keep talking to whomever he was talking to.

"I know. I really miss the two of them and I hate to be away while they're turning a month old... Tiffany, I-... Yeah, I know." He has to be talking to his ex. I acted like I was walking off, but I hid behind the wall to eaves drop. He continued to talk to her. "Have you forgotten that I have an ivy leaf and a string of violets tattooed on my back?... I know that the ivy leaf was originally supposed to be for my sister... Yeah, well it has a double meaning now... I didn't just name Ivy Ivy for no reason... I'll talk to you later. Bye." He hung up. I tried to sneak out, but I heard Collin speak to me. "Raven. Come out from wherever you are. I'm not stupid." I stayed still and quiet. I heard Collin huff. "Guys, clear the room." I heard them all get up and leave. "Raven, I mean it." I huffed and walked back in, and they all passed me as they walked out.

When they were all gone, I looked back at Collin. "Why were you talking to your ex?" I asked him, irritated.

"I don't know, maybe because we have kids?"

"No person your age should have kids!" I told him.

"Hey, I-!"

I cut him off. "She's your ex, Collin!"

"I don't know why you care so much! You and I aren't dating!"

"Maybe because I like you!" Did that really come out my mouth...? My hands flew to my mouth, and I thought I might cry I felt so embarrassed. Collin looked at me.

"You- you what?" He stood up, and I backed up and ran out of the room. "Raven!" He ran after me, and I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I fled. I can't believe I just did that! I'm supposed to be strong! I can't cry over some guy I barley know! Collin caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Raven, come on." I spun around and slapped him across the face the hardest I could, leaving him struck, and I just ran away.

#Eva's point of view

It feels different at school without Collin around. Everyone's raving about him and Roy and Ryan and Cameron. No one's shutting up about the Royal Blacksmiths, and their first album hasn't even come out yet! Everyone says he and Tiffany broke up, which to be honest, some people saw it coming, others didn't. I see Tiffany walking around sometimes, and she looks as she always does. Happy and carefree.

#Collin's point of view  
Two weeks passed, and I was looking around for Raven, but I couldn't find her anywhere. She's been hiding from me for the past two weeks. I swear my cheek is still red from where she slapped me. We were in our studio dancing and sweating like crazy we had been in there for so long, and we'd normally be on break, but not today. I saw Raven walk by, and I quit dancing, and she saw us still in the studio and ran. I ran to the door and flew threw it, and I saw her run into a booth. "Raven!" I opened the door, but I tripped. Both of us fell over, and I realized I was laying on top of her.

"Why are you following me!?"

"You've been ignoring me! I'm worried about you, Raven!"

"Get off of me!" I pushed myself up, and she stood up and turned around and began to walk to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong with you, Raven!? I'm not following you!" She whipped around and looked at me.

"Please, just leave me alone!" She turned back around and opened the door to leave, but I rushed over and pulled her back as I shut the door and stood in front of it to block her path.

"Why won't you leave me alone!?" I took in a deep breath and heavily let it out and looked to the floor. "Move. I'm leaving." She reached for the door, but I grabbed her wrist, and she looked at me, stunned, and I let my words come out.

"Because maybe I- maybe I like you."

She was shocked. "But no one ever likes me. They never do."

I shook my head slightly. "The media seems to." She faintly laughed and looked to the floor. She looked back up at me, and I let go of her wrist so I could wrap my arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my neck.

"Do you really like me?" she asked. I kissed her. "Good answer," she said before I kissed her again, and neither of us could stop kissing each other. Then my phone rang loudly.

I pulled off and looked down, awkwardly biting my lower lip. I sighed and pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at it and looked up at the ceiling when I saw who it was and huffed and looked back to Raven. "It's Tiffany."

"Oh..."

She got some strange look in her eyes and let go of me, looking at the floor, and I felt guilty. "No, Raven, I-"

"Leave me alone." She fled through the door.

"Raven!" The ringing stopped. What did I do? I put my hands to my face and thought I might've felt tears in my eyes. I couldn't just let her go! I ran through the door and ran after her. I caught up to her and put my hands on her shoulders and she quickly turned around. "Raven, please!"

"Please, leave me alone!"

"I like you a lot, Raven! I wouldn't just lie to you!" She was the one to kiss me this time, and I held her in a tight embrace.

"What is going on!?" We were quick to shove ourselves apart, and then I was caught staring into the woman's eyes. We both recognized each other.

My dad's ex girlfriend. Raven's mom.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooh shoot. He's in for some trouble now... And let's hope Tristan's telling the truth! And poor Michael :( REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite thing to do in your free time?

REVIEW!


	703. Chapter 703 Bah

(Collin's POVs cowritten with ARAAW... I'll try and update again later)

#Collin's point of view  
"Raven! You were supposed to be at the photo shoot over an hour ago!" her mom scolded her.

Raven looked at me. "I- I um..."

"And what do you think you're doing kissing my daughter like that?"

"Because I let him. I don't want to go dress up like a princess for a stupid photo shoot!"

"Don't even try to change the subject! You're going to the shoot right now!"

"No, Mom!"

I put my hand on Raven's shoulder. "Hey, maybe you should listen to your Mom," I told her. She looked at me.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. My. Shoulder." I pulled it off. Avè looked at me.

"Oh, my God, you look exactly like your father," she said. How many times am I gonna hear that? She walked up to me. "Oh my God it's almost scary!" Then she stopped and gave me a funny look, glanced at Raven, then back to me. "I can't let my ex boyfriend's son date my daughter."

"We're not dating!" I argued and meant it, and Raven looked choked and fled the room. "Cause no matter what, you'll hurt her." I swallowed hard and looked down the hallway Raven disappeared down. "Raven," I sighed and began to head for the hallway, but Avè put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'll talk to her. You're staying here." Why does this hurt more than all the other times she's run away from me?

I looked at her mom, and my words just came out. "No. I'm not." I took off down the hall to find her. I found her in a booth...again. I swear that's her favorite place to hide. I rolled my eyes as I shut the door back as she sat in the corner. "Raven, I- okay, listen. I just broke with Tiffany a month-"

"Great, now you're back to talking about your ex!"

"Raven, I think she might- I just- I can't risk being seen with you, and we're not dating."

"That really hurts, Collin."

"Tiff- I mean- Raven!" Her jaw dropped.

"You just- you almost just called me Tiffany!" She stood up. "I'm going home."

"Raven!" I pleaded. She stopped and looked at me.

"Don't you mean Tiffany?" She stormed through the door.

"Raven! Stop it! You're being ridiculous!" She stopped and looked me straight in the eyes and said one thing to me.

"I hate you."

#Melody's point of view  
There is a god in heaven. There is an actual god in heaven and he loves me. For the past week, Tristan and Halen and I have all been in a different castle where we're going to be living from now on. No more of Tristan's mom who can't stand me. Now I can raise Halen without having to raise her in a hell house. I woke up in the morning under Tristan's arm, and I didn't feel like getting up. I nuzzled into Tristan, and he held me closer. "You know what's crazy?" Tristan said and kissed my cheek. I looked at him. "Halen's six months old," he said and kissed me on the lips. "And she's already sat up on her own." He kissed me again, and I smiled. He looked at me, and I laughed. There was a knock on our door. "Come in!" Anna walked in with Halen in her arms, and both of us sat up and smiled. Anna walked over and handed Halen to Tristan. "Thanks, Anna." Anna gave us a smile and left, and I rested my head on Tristan's shoulder.

"I'm glad we brought Anna with us," I laughed.

"I think she's glad too." We looked at each other and started laughing. Halen reached for me, and Tristan laughed. "Oh, so you like your mother more now?" he asked her. I rolled my eyes and gently took her from him.

"Hi, baby," I laughed. If you smile at Halen, she'll just smile back. She gave me what I expected to be a completely toothless grin, but I saw two bottom teeth beginning to peek out. "Looks like somebody's got two bottom teeth coming in," I said and laughed at her, and she smiled and let out a small giggle since she couldn't understand a word I was saying. Tristan and I laughed at her. I found a feather stuck to my shirt, and I picked it up and held it in front of her. "What's this?" I asked her.

"ABaABaaaaAbaAAa!" Tristan and I started laughing.

"That's right!" he laughed. "It's a feather!" Halen began to giggle, and Tristan and I laughed at her. I looked at Tristan and pecked him on the lips.

"Love you," I laughed and pecked him on the lips again.

"Love you too," he laughed.

"BAAAaaaAaahH!" He looked at Halen.

"Goodness! Calm down! I love you too!" I kept laughing. I couldn't help it.

#Ash's point of view  
The triplets are a month old now. Cato has a hard time sleeping, Faith always seems to be in her own world, and I can tell Hope is going to be independent. We're out on break right now since it's mid December. Allison is the perfect mom, but she still thinks she struggles. I woke up in the morning and went to Allison's room, knowing she'd still be asleep. I quietly opened the door and shut it back in the same way. I found her laying on her stomach near the middle of her bed asleep. I faintly smiled and walked over to her and gently laid on top of her as she woke up. I rested my head by hers, and she smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. "Hey," I said softly with a faint laugh.

"Hey," she said tiredly with a faint smile.

"You feeling alright?" I asked her.

"Still a bit sore," she told me. I faintly laughed at her and stroked her hair and laid next to her, and she nestled herself into my arms and got snuggly on me, and I cuddled her and rubbed her back gently. "Ash, after we get married, don't we have to move?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I faintly laughed. "But we'll be moving into our own castle with our own staff and we'll have our own place to raise our kids," I told her. She hugged me a bit tighter, and she doesn't do that unless she has worry or scared she's going to lose me. "What's wrong?"

"I- I just- I don't like change Ash, and- I- I'm seventeen, and- I-" She could barely get her words out through her tears.

"Hey, hey. Come here. It's okay." I laid more on my back, and she snuggled into my neck. "It's alright," I told her as I stroked her hair and rubbed her back. "I know it's all happening fast," I told her empathetically.

"It's just- everything's so d-different now, Ash," she cried.

"I know," I said, still trying to comfort her. "But it's okay. We've got the triplets and we've got each other," I told her. "We've got Cato, and we've got Faith and we've got Hope." Allison faintly laughed through her tears and looked at me. "And who knows? Maybe we will have a family inside marriage." Allison smiled and let out a faint laugh, and I smiled at her, and she kissed me.

"I love you," she told me.

"Love you too." I put my hand over where her tattoo was as she kissed me again, and I looked at her. "Tiny Dancer."

#Tyler's point of view  
Lisa texted me and told me she was having trouble at the library, so I got up and went down there to see what was going on. I found her trying to find a book for school. "Why do you and I always end up in a library?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"I don't know," she laughed. "Now help me find my book." I laughed and looked to the shelf.

"What book are you looking for?" I asked her.

"That one we need for geography," she huffed. I laughed and began to help her look for it. All of a sudden, she looked past the shelf and rushed up to me and pushed me back.

"Hey, what-"

"My parents are gone," she said, and I laughed.

"Oh," I laughed. "I get it now." She laughed at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her lips parted, and just as they came near mine, she had to pull away.

"Lisa!" Her mom was calling her.

"Bye!" Lisa told me and quickly rushed away. Gees.

#Collin's point of view  
Another two weeks passed, and we have no work today. I've been everywhere, and I still can't find Raven's house. She hasn't been at the studio once. She must've meant it when she said she hates me. I went to the studio and found Richie. I rushed up to him. "Please tell me where Raven lives," I pleaded. He sighed and handed me a picture.

"This is a picture of her house. I'm not going to tell you where her  
house is, but I'll show you what it looks like." It was kinda like the one we're at. Wait... I've passed that house before. It's the first house on our street. I huffed and quickly ran back out to the car and got in. I still can't stop thinking about Raven's whole maybe I like you outburst. I drove to her house and quickly ran up the steps and knocked on her door, and she answered it in her pajamas. She had on a black tank top and dark purple shorts and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders to keep her protected from the cold.

"What do you want?" I could tell her voice was sore. I looked at her eyes. They were puffy, and I could immediately tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her. "Please tell me you haven't been crying," I said guiltily. She looked down at the ground. I sighed and stepped into her house, shutting the door behind me. "Raven, I-" I sighed. What could I possibly say to her? "Come here." I hugged her, and she rested her head on my shoulder as I rubbed her back. She was quiet. Why do I keep hurting her? "I'm so sorry, Raven," I said sadly. She faintly laughed and looked into my eyes, my arms still around her. Tears struggled to fall from her eyes.

"What've you been doing for the past week?" she asked me.

"Looking for your house," I said, a faint laugh in my voice as she rested her head back on my shoulder and wrapped her arms up around my neck.

"Why didn't you just leave me alone? Like everyone else..." she said under her breath.

My mouth opened to say something, but I shut it before I built up the real courage to spit it out. "Maybe because I like you, Raven. Maybe because I like you a lot. And maybe because I do want to date you."

"No guy ever wants to date me."

"Quit talking about yourself that way, Raven. You should've seen the guys back at my high school. They would go crazy over you."

"No they wouldn't!"

"They did," I laughed. "And you know it. They thought you were super pretty, and they thought you were a great singer." She hugged me a little bit tighter, and I did the same.

"And you're not lying to me?"

"Course not." She faintly smiled and looked at me, and I smiled at her and kissed her, and she kissed back. I looked at her, our faces still close together and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You believe me?" She smiled and faintly nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled at her and our lips met again, and I felt her start to play with my hair. I smiled with my lips pressed up against hers, and she pulled away smiling

"Quit pulling away," I laughed. "It takes the fun out of it."

She laughed. "No it doesn't." I moved in to kiss her again, but she put her hand on my cheek and pushed on it. "Face forward." I sighed and let go of her.

"Why don't you put on some sweatpants and come down the street to our house?"

"They're all in the wash right now. Plus I like my pajamas. They're soft."

"If you come back with me in your pajamas, what do you think the guys are gonna think?" She cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"They're gonna think we were doing something we shouldn't."

"Well then I'll just shoot them with my paintball gun."

I gave her a funny look. "You own a paintball gun...?"

"Yeah, so don't make me shoot you with it." I put my hands up defensively. "That's what I thought."

"Just go put some jeans on. I'll wait for you."

"Fine." She pecked me on the lips and walked off. Then I thought: the guys think Raven and I hate each other. We're gonna have to pretend she's over for another reason. Or you could tell them this thing called 'the truth'. I hate arguing with myself. I don't even know if Raven and I are dating. It's like we really really really hate each other but we really really really like each other. Cause we're either gonna be crazy about each other or it'll be a love hate relationship. I sighed and mentally slapped myself in the face. Raven walked back out in jeans and more layers since the ground was covered in snow. Well- she was more dressed for fall. "Are we walking?" she asked me.

"I gotta take my car back. I can't just leave it here."

"You live right down the street. Just come back and get it later." I sighed and looked out the window.

"Why do you wanna walk so bad?" I looked back to her.

"Cause I love the snow and I have you to keep me warm." I laughed.

"Come on, let's go." I noticed her shoes. They were flip flops. She's gonna wear flip flops in the snow. "Why're you wearing flip flops?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"Because I love the cold and the snow and winter and just everything about it," she said as I kept one arm tightly around her.

"Don't you ever wear boots?"

"Yeah, all the time," she laughed. "I wear them at the studio all the time."

"Oh yeah... I should know that." She faintly laughed.

"I wear boots more for the fashion than for comfort or to keep me warm."

"Makes sense." She laughed and pecked me on the lips as we walked. She started to walk in all the snow instead of the clear sidewalk, so I laughed at her. I pecked her on the lips again, and she smiled.

"Ugh, I haven't smiled or laughed for real in forever," she said.

"Why's that?" I asked her. "There was no reason to. If I laughed I was treated like I was five. I had to grow up fast." She kicked some snow. "It's never fun having to grow up like that. If anything I would stay out in the snow all day and have snowball fights."

I laughed. "Understandable. Didn't you have past boyfriends? I mean- I'm sure you did. It's a lot of what the media would talk about. You don't date someone unless they make you happy." She let out a faint, tired laugh.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that none of them ever made me happy like y-" She stopped. "Never mind."

"Well now you have to tell me," I laughed. "Like I what?"

"They never made me happy like you have." She blushed. I thought I felt my cheeks burn. She looked at me, but I wasn't sure what to say, so I just smiled and kissed her, and she kissed back, and she began to mess with my hair a little bit. The snow l started to fall faster, and she laughed with her lips in mine and mine in hers. A car drove by, and Raven quickly shoved me off and looked to the road, looking at the car. "The paparazzi!" she whined frantically. "Run! Please before they circle back and get a picture of us!" We began to run the fastest we could, and we saw another car coming down the street just as we ran up the steps. I quickly pushed her through the door, following right behind her and slammed the door shut just before the car passed our house, and both of us began to laugh. We escaped the paparazzi.

#Michael's point of view  
Another two weeks had passed on this island. My stomach's been trying to kill me. Only two soldiers of the enemy remain, and I don't even know how I'm still alive. I can't sleep at night. There are always tears in my eyes, and they won't go away or even evaporate in the hot sun. Somedays I just lay out in the sand of confusion, hoping all my troubles would go away. I wish they would just wash away with the sea of nightmares. In the middle of the night, I saw a light in the distance floating on the sea. I quickly pushed myself up on my hands, and then I jumped to my feet when I saw the ship was heading towards the island, and I began to laugh in disbelief. As it got closer, I looked closer at it, and it came to my horror that it wasn't just a regular ship.

It was the enemy's ship.

***REVIEW! Or else... No! Why couldn't it have been anyone else!? REVIEW!***

Question: favorite color?

REVIEW!


	704. Chapter 704 Snap

(I'll try and update again later... No promises! Raven's POV cowritten with ARAAW)

#Michael's point of view

I felt tears in my eyes, and I put my fingers in my hair and closed them tightly. I thought I might rip my hair out. They pulled the ship to shore, and a man ran from the boat and shouted back to another man on board when he saw me. "He has a lot of injuries!" he shouted back to him in their language.

"Where is he from!?" He looked at me, knowing I wasn't from the same place he was. He looked back to the man on the ship.

"I don't think he-!" I cut him off.

"I can speak your language," I spoke in their language. He looked back at me.

"Where are you from?" he asked me. I swallowed hard.

"Ninjago," I told him. He looked back to the man on the ship.

"Ninjago!" he repeated.

"Bring him aboard! Prisoner!" And he forced me on to the ship.

#Willow's point of view

Michael's been gone over a year. Derek feels so awful about asking me about him. He didn't mean it. He apologized to me and he hugged me and kissed me and rubbed my back and apologized again. I opened my drawer towards the middle of the day and found my engagement ring sitting in it. I bit my lower lip and shuddered, and I had to tell Derek to keep the class under control while I stepped outside for a second, and tears came to my eyes.

#Ash's point of view

I laid with Allison and cuddled with her and snuggled with her until she fell asleep, and I slipped out of bed and kissed the top of her head and went to go check on the triplets. They were all asleep still, and I smiled and scuffed up the little hair Cato had on his head. He let out a small moan, and I picked the little newborn up and carried him out of the room before he woke up his sisters. "Hey, hey. It's okay, buddy." He wouldn't cry, only moan and whine. I carried him down the hall, and I ran into my Aunt October. She laughed looking at Cato.

"Let me see him," she laughed. I gently gave him to her, and she laughed. "He looks just like you," she laughed.

"It's a good thing Allison's not here to tell me she told me so," I laughed. Cato moaned again, and she smiled.

"I know who can get him to calm down," she said with a funny smile, and she rushed off with him, and I followed her. She ran into the living room where my brother Christian and my cousins Lizzie and Luke and my Uncle Nate and my mom and dad were, and she ran up to my dad, and he laughed.

"Watch this," he laughed, looking at me, and I crossed my arms. He held Cato so he overlooked my dad's shoulder, and he moaned one last time nestled in his neck, and everyone in the room laughed silently. My Aunt October laughed.

"Told you so," she laughed. I just laughed and shook my head.

"How?" I laughed. "Out of all people." My mom laughed.

"You should've seen him with you and your sisters when you were babies. Especially you," she laughed. I smiled funnily and looked at my dad, and he shrugged slightly. Cato seemed to snuggle deeper into my dad's neck, and both of us laughed, and he looked at Cato.

"I don't know how I feel about being a grandfather at age thirty four," he laughed. Allison walked in and laughed at Cato and my dad, and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Hey," she laughed and pecked me on the lips and looked back to Cato. "How'd you get him to be so quiet?" My dad looked at me.

"Ash'll learn," he said, giving me a funny look.

"What's that look for?" I asked him.

"You'll see," he laughed.

#Melody's point of view

I have to admit, sometimes, I miss being back at home with my mom and my dad and my two brothers. Harmony and Wednesday? Who knows what happened to them. It's almost like they fell off the face of the earth. I miss being over there with Ash and Christian and I just miss my dad sometimes. A little bit later in the day, I couldn't find Tristan anywhere, and I thought Halen had been put back to bed, but I was wrong. I found Tristan sitting up in bed with Halen, and I hid myself a little bit behind the cracked door so I could listen to them. "Oh no! She got me!" Tristan laughed, teasing Halen as she swung her hands at him, and Halen laughed and swung at him again. "You're killing me!" My hand went to my mouth to keep me from laughing. I could hear Halen giggling, and I let out a silent laugh from behind my hand. "Oh no! She got me again!" Halen kept laughing and giggling. "I think you might just need to be tickled to death!" Tristan teased her, and Halen kept laughing even though she had no clue what he was saying. I finally just walked into the room when Tristan began to tickle Halen, and she was laughing hysterically. Tristan looked at me. "Hey," he laughed as Halen kicked at him.

"Hey," I laughed and sat next to him. "I still think she looks like you." Tristan hugged her tightly, her cheek against his, and he looked at me as Halen laughed.

"You still think she looks like me?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, yes I do." He laughed, and I smiled and kissed him. "Love you," I laughed and kissed him again.

"Love you too."

#Blake's point of view

For the few days we've been on break, Amy's been spending it hooking me on Doctor Who. Never will I ever crack another Doctor Who joke again. Especially about Rose Tyler... Amy looked at me. "Now do you see why I keep asking you to stop cracking these jokes?" she laughed. I nodded.

"Yeah." She laughed at me and kissed me.

"No more Doctor Who jokes?"

"Never again," I told her. She laughed.

"Didn't think so."

#Raven's point of view  
We were laughing after escaping the paparazzi. They've never gotten so close to here. That's weird. Maybe we need to up security. That'd be nice. I think that was the fifth time they've chased me down this year. I hate them. Can't they report real news like on the government, the wars and global warming? People need better priorities than chasing after people like me. I laughed and looked at Collin and kissed him. I walked into the living room with him and saw the TV had been left on. The TV was turned to Marvel's Spider-Man. I loved that show. My mom hates that I used to watch it when I was little. She really wanted me to be a girly girl. "I used to love this show," I laughed as Collin laughed at me and pulled me down so I half sat on his lap on the couch. "I think is the one with Drake Bell." I saw White Tiger. "Yeah, it is. I could watch this all day," I laughed.

I wrapped my arms up around Collin's neck and pecked him on the lips before resting my head on his shoulder. "I've never seen this show before," he laughed. I laughed at him and looked at him.

"You know what's crazy?" He looked at me. "You've only been here- what? A month? Month and a half? And you guys've already frickin' ended up on the cover of Pop Tiger."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," I laughed. "It's great." He looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing," he laughed. I hit him on the chest. "Ow," he laughed again. "That hurt. You know what else is crazy?" I tilted my head to the side. "I've only been here a month and a half and you and I have fought, kissed, fought and kissed again, and now just look at where we are." I started laughing.

"What's crazy is nobody has tried to ruin you guys yet," I laughed.

He laughed. "Who would do that?" He looked into my eyes. "Wait- you-"

"Collin!" I scolded him.

"What!? You told me the media's on your leash and just one word from you could ruin us all!"

"I wouldn't try to ruin you guys. I know how it feels."

"Who would try and ruin you?" he asked me like he knew it was a lie, which it wasn't.

"Just- other celebrities," I told him.

"It'll get to us someday," he said. I laughed and kissed him, and he kissed me back with deepness. His friends came into the room laughing.

"Knew it!" We pulled off of each other in horror.

"We- um..." he had no idea what to say. I looked at Collin.

"I can't _believe_ you!" I jumped up and slapped him across the face again. His friends began to oh as I began to storm out, and I whipped around and looked at him. "You tricked me _again_!"

"Is it heating up in here or is it just me?" Cameron laughed, and I heard Collin sigh as soon as I got to standing in the doorway, and I stopped.

"No, Raven and I- we-" I turned around and looked at Collin who was standing up and looking into my eyes. "We're dating." I felt myself faintly smile.

"I KNEW IT!" Cameron yelled.

Both of us rolled our eyes. "I don't know if I can believe that..." Roy said. I rolled my eyes and rushed up to Collin and kissed him deeply, and he kissed back. "Oh my god did she just tongue him!?" We pulled apart and just stared at him.

"What?"

"Did you just stick your tongue in his mouth!?" he asked, horrified. We both just stared at him funnily.

"Why do you need to know that?" I asked.

"Cause you don't do that to the person you hate! You don't do that to your enemy! You're not even supposed to kiss him!" Collin face palmed, and the rest if us just stared at him.

"We're DATING," Collin said. "What part of that do you not get!?"

"Ooohh well that would explain a lot," he said. Collin and I looked at each other and shook our heads and rolled out eyes, and Collin wrapped his arms around my shoulders when we looked back to the group.

"How long has this been going on?" Ryan asked. Collin and I laughed.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Little bit," Roy said. I laughed and looked at Collin.

"Well- in a way," Collin began, "the entire time." Their jaws dropped.

"How!? You two would always fight! And we know most of that wasn't fake!"

"Well it wasn't fake," Collin said.

"Then how the hell did this happen?" Cameron asked. He looked at  
Collin. "And you and Tiffany have two baby girls!" Then I felt a little bit choked.

"I don't know." Collin looked at his friends. "Don't talk about that right now, okay?" Collin said.

"What? You and Tiffany have two baby girls!"

"Don't talk about Tiffany, Roy!" I felt choked, and I quickly fled the room, and I could hear Collin call after me. "Raven!" I continued to flee down the hall, wiping tears from my cheeks, and I could hear him yell at Roy. "Now look at what you've done! I ran outside into the snow and sat down in it. Snow always makes me feel better. I heard the door open and close, and Collin put his jacket over my shoulders and sat next to me. I looked at him, and he brushed my cheek and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Hey, you alright?" I shook my head and turned my head away from him, tears in my eyes.

"I want to just sit here in the snow and relax."

"Hey, look at me," he said sympathetically, and I did, and he wiped the tears from my cheeks. I moved closer to him wanting warmth, and he gave it to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and rubbed my back, my head against his chest, and he pulled back a little bit and turned his head, and our lips moved in sync and met perfectly. His lips tasted sweeter than candy, and I could only kiss him deeper. My feet started to feel numb from the cold, and I put my feet beneath his legs to keep them warm, and he didn't care. He started to stroke my hair, and I began to play with his. I felt him smile, and I did the same, and he kissed me a bit deeper. I never thought a guy could make me feel this way. He tried to pull away to tell me something, and I heard him mutter my name just as I kissed him again. He let me have that kiss before I had to let him go. "What?" I asked him, wanting to kiss him again.

"Don't you think we should go inside?" he asked me, and I shook my head and kissed him again, and he kissed back. I heard the clicks of a camera. We quickly shut our mouths and looked at the paparazzi with horror.

They finally caught us.

#Collin's point of view

The next day, it was all over magazine covers _everywhere_. Roy brought one to me, and I looked at the cover, and there was a picture of me and a picture of Raven placed next to each other, and there was five pictures of us kissing, each shot slightly different, in between them. Then I remembered my dad's warning to me.

If you end up on the cover of the newspaper or on the cover of a magazine for a not so good reason within the next three months, just know I'm not going to be happy. So be good.

#Cole's point of view

It's definitely strange raising my granddaughter while Collin's gone, but he's been sending us the money like he told us he would. I went out to town, and I was walking around when something caught my eye. I thought it couldn't be for real, but it was. There was Collin.

There he was on the cover of the magazine.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ohhh no. Cole's gonna kill him. And awww! No! Michael! So close to getting back to Willow :( REVIEW!***

Question: what're some nicknames you've had/have?

(And I was watching Ninjago with my brother while writing this. It felt sooo weird...)

and if you're a Cap/Carter fan, then answer my latest poll!

REVIEW!


	705. Chapter 705 Don't Be

(Collin and Raven POVs cowritten with ARAAW from here on out unless I say otherwise. Sorry not a lot of diverse POVs I'm really tired and really busy... Read on!)

#Cole's point of view  
I quickly rushed away and pulled out my phone to call Collin. As soon as he answered, this is what he said: "Okay, I can explain everything."

"Well you better start now," I told him.

"Okay, I- um- oh god where to start..."

"Okay, first of all, were you kissing who I think you were?"

"Yeah...?"

"Collin!"

"What!?"

"It's my ex girlfriend's daughter!"

"I know..."

"How did that even happen...?"

"Okay, so- she's in the same studio I am, and we just- kinda- yeah... And I just- I really like her, Dad," he told me.

"I'm not mad about that," I told him. "I'm mad that you've already ended up on the front of a magazine for something other than the band."

"I know, Dad. But- I mean- I'm dating Raven."

"Okay, that's fine," I told him.

"Just- don't tell anyone because- we're still kinda trying to keep it on the down low."

"Alright. I won't."

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled. "How's Ivy?"

"She's just fine," I told him with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad to hear."

"And Willow's been taking really good care of Violet." I could almost hear Collin faintly laugh.

"Good. Alright, I- I gotta go. We're still in the studio. Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Collin." We hung up, and I couldn't help but to laugh. Oh, Collin.

#Michael's point of view  
They shoved me aboard and tied me up all over again, and the guys that tied me up cleared a path for the captain of the ship to walk up to me, and he did, and he looked me hard in the eye. "You're definitely from Ninjago," he said. I just lit up.

"You speak English!" I exclaimed, jumping a little bit. He looked to the rest of his men.

"Leave us," he told them in his language. "I want to speak to him alone." They all left, and he looked back to me. "How long were you on that island?" he asked me, and I laughed and rolled my eyes, but there were tears in them.

"I lost count of the months," I told him.

"How'd you get out there?"

"Submarine accident," I told him. "And then I got taken prisoner, took over the ship, which is why I'm wearing this, and- I wrecked the ship." He looked at me up and down.

"We're gonna keep you prisoner for a while."

#Willow's point of view  
When the day was over and all of my students left, and even Derek had gone, I opened my drawer and looked at the diamond ring. I reached down to it, and I picked it up and held it up in the light. It almost hurt to look at. I swallowed hard and decided to slip it on to my finger for one last time. I held my hand out into the light, but I had to quickly draw it back and take the ring off. Tears began to flow over my cheeks, and I was crying for Michael.

#Ash's point of view  
Later in the day, when it was dark out, Allison was in bed, and I went to go and check on her before I could go to bed. I walked into her room and found her laying on her stomach not quite asleep, and I walked over to her and pushed her hair away from her face. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her. She closed her eyes, and I thought she might cry. "Hey, what's wrong?" She swallowed hard to keep her tears back. "Hey, come here." I sat down next to her on the edge of her bed, and she sat up and let me hug her. I stroked her hair and rubbed her back to try and get her to calm down. "Hey, it's okay," I told her in a whisper. "What's the matter?"

"I don't wanna be seventeen anymore, Ash," she cried.

"Aw, Allison," I said sadly and leaned my head against hers, hugging her tighter. I let her sit on my lap, and she wrapped her arms up around my neck as she cried into my neck and shoulder. "Seventeen isn't so bad," I told her.

"When you're a mom it is," she cried. I continued to stroke her hair.

"It's okay, Allison. You're not alone in this, okay? I'm here for you," I told her. "I'm here for you and for the triplets and I need you to know that." Allison cuddled up on me a little bit more, and the soft moonlight pouring into the room was the only thing that was letting me see.

"I- I feel like my dad d-doesn't l-love me anymore," she cried, and that really broke my heart.

"Oh, Allison," I said sadly and held her closer and tighter. "Don't say that. Of course he does. Your dad loves you so incredibly much, and I know that as a _fact_."

"H-how can you s-say that, Ash?" she asked me in a whimper. "He b-beat the hell out of you, and I- I-"

"Allison, he did that because he loves you. He was just being protective of his baby girl," I told her. "He just loves you that much." Allison nuzzled herself further into my neck. "He loves you so much, Allison. He's your dad. You know he does." Allison looked at me, her forehead against mine, tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Ash," she told me, her fingers in my hair.

"I love you too." I kissed her, and she scuffed my hair up further and kissed me deeper, and I kissed her back in the same way. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and she shoved me over, and I just laughed at her as she laughed at me. I woke up and realized Allison wasn't with me, and I sat up and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes. I got out of bed and put jeans on and everything and grabbed my coat and went out into the snow, knowing exactly where Allison was. I found her in between the snow covered trees laying in the hammock staring up at the sky, and I smiled and laid next to her.

"Hey," she laughed and kissed me.

"Hey," I laughed as she rested her head on my chest.

"I don't wanna go back to school," she told me.

"We don't have to go back until January fourth. It's only mid December. We just got out." She laughed and wrapped her arms up around my neck.

"I can't wait for my friends to bug me more about the baby."

"Bab_y_?" Allison started laughing.

"I never told them that we had triplets, and we haven't told the media. The media doesn't even know if one of them's a boy or a girl." I laughed and kissed the top of Allison's head and held her close.

"Hey, I've got a question, and it's up to you." She looked at me.

"What is it?"

"So- I was thinking, and I wanna take you back to the beach." She laughed, pushing my hair back. "But it's up to you when we go. I was thinking either spring break or a week or two after we get married." Allison stopped for a second.

"I'd have to think about that," she said, and she smiled. "But you know I wanna go." I laughed up at her, and she smiled and leaned down to me and kissed me. She pulled off and snuggled up on me. "Hold me I'm cold," she said in a pouty, playful way. I laughed and hugged her and let her snuggle on me.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too."

#Melody's point of view

Tristan and I laid in bed with Halen in between us, and Tristan kept making her laugh and giggle and smile. "You sure are an ugly thing," he told her, and she just giggled.

"You are _terrible_," I told Tristan. He laughed and looked at the laughing Halen.

"I'm just kidding," he told her in a laugh and picked her up and put her forehead against his. "You're Daddy's baby," he said and kissed the side of her head as he hugged her tightly, and she laughed hysterically, and I laughed at the two of them.

"BAH!" Halen screamed at Tristan, and I had to sit up I was laughing so hard.

"Well bah to you too," he told her. Halen rolled off of Tristan so she was on her back and back in between us, and I laughed and laid on top of Tristan, and both of us looked at Halen as she rolled herself over to her stomach, and both of us laughed. I looked at Tristan and pecked him on the lips before we both looked back to Halen, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"GAAaaaAaAh!" Tristan and I both laughed, and Halen rolled herself back to her back and then to her stomach again so she was right back next to us, and she looked at the two of us. She looked right at Tristan, stuck her hand in her mouth, and put it all over his face. I laughed at the look on Tristan's face, and Halen laughed and giggled. I love my family.

#Collin's point of view (the following is nothing but humor and everything's not what it seems... XD)  
All we did today at the studio was practice our dancing for our destined hit 'Molding Magic'. We all got home completely sore and exhausted and went straight to bed. I went into my room and dropped my jacket on the floor and changed into sweatpants and just took my shirt off and threw it in the dirty clothes and got in bed. I hate sleeping with my shirt on because then you wake up all hot and sweaty. Very rarely do I sleep with one on. In the morning, I woke up and just grabbed my laptop off of my bedside table and sat up.

#Raven's point of view  
I went down the street to Collin's house and knocked on the door, and Ryan answered. "Hey, Collin's in his room. Might still be asleep, though."

"Thanks, Ryan." I went back to his room and opened the door but didn't  
quite shut it back all the way. "Hey," I laughed as I took my jacket off. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Put it by mine," he said without looking up.

"Where's your jacket?"

"On the floor in front of you." I laughed and dropped it and took my shoes off as I walked over to him.

"Why don't you turn the overhead light on?" I asked him.

"Because it'll hurt my eyes."

I laughed noticed his shirt was off. "Did you forget how to use a shirt?" I asked.

"Nope. Just too lazy and sore to sleep with one on," he told me as I sat next to him. I laughed.

"Great cause now I have a lovely view of your tattoos," I teased. He looked at me, and I laughed at the expression in his eyes.

"Your hair looks a little bit different," he laughed.

"Bad hair day." He looked back to his laptop as he laughed at me. "Has Tiffany called to yell at you yet about us ending up on the cover of that magazine?" He shook his head and laughed.

"Surprisingly not," he laughed. I looked at his bed and laughed because it looked like he hadn't made it up in a week.

"Hey, is there a blanket in here? I'm starting to get cold," I said.

"Yeah, there should be one in the drawer over there. And why don't you put your jacket back on?"

"Because my jacket's uncomfortable." I pulled the blanket out of the drawer and wrapped it around my shoulders and walked back over and sat back next to him. "I don't get how I can stay outside in the snow all day but need a blanket on the first minute of going into your room."

He laughed and looked at me. "Well- yeah I don't know how to answer that. But you did come over here in shorts and a tank top."

"It's not spaghetti strap," I laughed. He laughed at me.

"It still has no sleeves," he said as he shut his laptop. I laughed as he looked at me, and he smiled at me and kissed me, me and I wasn't hesitant to kiss back. I went to put my arms around him but knocked him over and fell on top of him. Smooth move by me. He and I both started laughing, and I had to pull off and look at him for a second just to laugh. "Nice job," he laughed, and I kissed him again. I looked at him.

"Don't you think we should sit back up?" I laughed.

"Nope, too lazy and too sore." I laughed and kissed him again with a smile, and I began to play with his hair. It was soft, and I could feel him slightly smile. I kissed him a little deeper, and he kissed me back in the same way.

#Roy's point of view  
There was another knock on the door, door and the three of us were in the living room, and I got up to answer it. Tiffany. She came into the house without me inviting her in. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," I lied. "How'd you get here?"

"Bought a plane ticket," she laughed. "Help me look for him. I've got  
something to say to him." She didn't have a nice tone in her voice.

"Okay...?" I got the other two guys, and we quietly went up to the  
floor that all of our rooms are on, and we looked through different doors, forgetting which room was Collin's. I found it, though. I peered through the cracked door, and my hand flew to my mouth to keep myself from laughing, and I motioned for the rest of the guys to come over. They snuck over, and we all began to snicker, and Tiffany stepped in front of all of us and pushed the door open, and we lost it.

#Collin's point of view  
Raven and I shoved apart and sat up, and I saw Tiffany in the doorway. "Real nice, Collin. Real nice." She began to trot away, and I called after her.

"Tiffany!" Raven and I looked at each other practically horrified, and then we realized it looked waaaaaaaaaaayyyyy worse than it actually was. We weren't doing ANYTHING. The setting made everything look BAD.

I didn't have my shirt on because I didn't sleep in one. The jackets and shoes on the floor. The fact that Raven's in shorts and the fact she has a blanket around her because she was COLD. Then the fact she's having a bad hair day. Then she accidentally knocked me over on a bed that hasn't been made up in a week, and both of us were just too lazy and I was too sore to sit back up. And then I didn't have my overhead light on because I thought it would hurt my eyes. I broke up with Tiffany and she knows that. Now guess what she's gonna be telling all of her friends and the media?

GOD I'M AN IDIOT.

***REVIEW! Or else... Hahaha! Omg! Lol! But oh shoot he's in trouble... Well bad timing sucks... REVIEW!***

Topic of discussion: Cap vs. Carter

REVIEW!


	706. Chapter 706 Seriously?

(Collin chapter... I have all this written and just wanna go ahead and get it posted... And I had no idea all of this was this long holy... we need to get our writing under control, ARAAW...!

I'll have a pretty awesome chapter tomorrow

Promise ;))

#Collin's point of view

I got off my bed and quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on while running out of the room. "Tiffany!" I ran up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, and she quickly turned around. "I don't get why you care, Tiffany! We broke up over a month ago! This is ridiculous!"

"Because, I just- it's just strange seeing you with another girl, Collin! Especially with a girl whose voice is all over my iPod!" I didn't really know what to say.

"Okay, well- none of that was what it looked like. I _SWEAR_." She looked at me and crossed her arms.

"What _was_ that?" I sighed, and the guys, Raven, Tiffany and I all sat down in the living room to explain to them everything so we wouldn't have to explain it twice, and the guys made Tiffany and I sit on opposite sides of the room. The guys were laughing the whole time.

Tiffany just rolled her eyes, and she clearly thought it was a little funny. "I didn't have my shirt on because I didn't sleep in one, and she just came over not too long after I woke up," I said. "And my jacket was on the floor because I was tired and just dropped it there the night before."

"And when I came over Collin just told me to drop my jacket on the floor, and I took my shoes off as I walked over to him," Raven said.

"And she came over here dressed in a tank top and shorts because she loves the snow... And then she got cold again after a minute, so she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and she didn't want to put her jacket on because it's uncomfortable," I continued, thinking about just how stupid it sounded.

"And I'm just kinda having a bad hair day..." Raven further explained.

"Then she accidentally knocked me over on a bed that hasn't been made up in a week, and both of us were just too lazy to sit back up, and I was just too sore to..." I said a bit awkwardly.

"And he didn't have his overhead light on because he said it would hurt his eyes, and he told me not to turn them on..." Raven added.

"And that's when you guys found us," I said, and the guys were silent for a second before they burst into laughter.

"Can we throw them in the snow?" Raven asked.

Tiffany put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing, but she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, I think I need to leave the room for a minute to recollect myself," she laughed and got out of the room. I huffed and rubbed the tiredness from eyes.

"Wait, so l-let me g-get this str-straight," Roy forced out in between laughs. "N-none of that was real?" Raven face palmed.

"You guys have got to be kidding me!" I half yelled. I stood up as Raven did, and they all freaked out.

"Whoa! Both of you sit back down!" Roy exclaimed as Ryan and Cameron pushed us apart and sat us back down, and we huffed. "Can't have anything happen."

Raven got up. "I'm going home." She marched out of the room.

"Raven!" I jumped up and went after her. "Why're you going home?"

"Get your stupid friends under control and I'll come back." I sighed.

"Bye." She pecked me on the lips and went out the door.

I sighed and went back into the living room just as Tiffany walked back in. "Where'd your- where'd Raven go?" I gave her a funny look.

"Where'd my what go?" The guys snickered.

Tiffany cocked her head to the side smartly. "Your bird."

"She's not a bird!" I argued. "Don't talk about my girlfriend that way!" I continued to yell. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, I was going to let you see your daughters, but guess not." I froze and swallowed hard.

"You don't have them with you."

"Don't be so sure," she told me. "My mom's outside in the car, and she has the twins with her."

"You're lying." She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be so sure," she said. I looked at her suspiciously in the eye.

"Don't do this to me," I begged.

"Come on." She began to walk out.

"Where're you going?" She turned around and looked at me.

"Do you want to see Violet and Ivy or not?" I sighed and followed her outside, and her mom got out of the car with one of the twins in her arms. "Give her to Collin, Mom," she told her, and there was almost happiness in her voice. Her mom seemed to faintly smile as she gently put Ivy in my arms, and I cradled her close to keep her warm, and I thought I might cry. I haven't seen my daughters in weeks. I swallowed hard, and I could almost see Tiffany smile as she looked at the ground seeing me with Ivy. I held Ivy so she was snug in my neck, and I kissed the top of her head and stroked the little hair she had. Tiffany had to leave only a few minutes later. I didn't want to let go of my daughters, but I had to. I looked at Tiffany, and we hugged to say goodbye. "Good luck, Collin," Tiffany told me.

"Same to you," I laughed, and we pecked each others cheeks, and Tiffany got in the car and left. All I could think was there went my daughters. I let my path to the rainbow go.

#Raven's point of view

I look out my window and see Collin hugging Tiffany. Awesome.

#Collin's point of view  
And of course, Raven started to avoid me again. Ignoring my calls, texts, the notes I leave for her in her part of the studio and the knocks on her door for a week. I finally went down to her house again and knocked on her door, but this time, her mom answered.

"What do you want?" she asked me.

"Can I talk to Raven?" I asked her.

"Ten minutes. That's all you get. She's in her room." Avè stepped aside and let me in, and I went up to Raven's room.

I opened her door and silently shut it back so she wouldn't know I was there, and she was applying her lipstick in front of her bathroom mirror. I used a magic trick so I wouldn't show up in her mirror, and I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, and she jumped and let out a short scream but saw it was only me. "Oh my god don't do that!" she said, horrified. I made myself show back up in her mirror before she looked back. I looked into her mirror and saw she got her lipstick all over my face from when she jumped. She slapped me across the face.

"What was that for?"

"For scaring the hell out of me!" She huffed and looked down from me. "Get off of me." I let go of her.

"Sorry," I apologized. "You going somewhere or something?"

"Yeah, I have to go out with my mom. She came in this morning woke me up told me to get ready and didn't leave until I put this stupid shirt on." She picked up her eyeshadow, and I've only seen Raven lightly put it on. She put it on her makeup brush, but it slipped from her hand. The brush landed on her neck, and the make up came off on it. "Shoot...!" she said under her breath. I started laughing, and she turned around and looked at me. "It's not funny! Look at where the makeup is!"

"I know," I laughed. "It's a little bit funny."

"It's purple!"

"I know," I said with a snicker, and Raven got a funny look in her eyes and started to snicker a little bit.

"Maybe it's a little funny." She started to laugh. "But you should see yourself." She bursted out laughing.

I looked in the mirror and started laughing at the lipstick all over my cheeks. I tried to rub it off, but it only made it worse and Raven started laughing even harder. I kept laughing and looked at Raven. "Won't this come off with water?" She shrugged. I found a glass sitting on the countertop, and I picked it up and filled it with water and dipped a cloth in it so it was only slightly damp, and I walked over to Raven to get the eyeshadow off of her neck, forgetting I still had the glass in my hand. The eyeshadow wasn't coming off, and it was actually just making it worse, and both of us starting laughing again. Until the glass in my hand slipped and got all over Raven's shirt. Her hand went to her mouth.

"Collin!" she exclaimed. The glass didn't break but her shirt was soaked. My hand went to my mouth to keep myself from laughing, and she rushed out of the bathroom. She came back in in her tank top. Her tank top was kinda tight. She picked up the glass and set it back on the counter. I started laughing again, and she looked back at me. "It's not funny, Collin!"

"Nope, it's a little funny." She looked at the lipstick on my face and started laughing again. I took my jacket off and handed it to her. "Put this on," I said, still laughing.

She put the jacket on. "I'm so keeping this."

"No you aren't."

"Why?"

"Why would you want to?" I laughed, and she started laughing.

"It's nice and warm. That's why," she said with a smile.

I looked at my phone and saw my ten minutes were gone. "Oh shoot! My ten minutes are up!" I laughed. "Bye!" I quickly kissed her and ran out, and she called to me in a laugh from down the hallway.

"Collin!" she laughed. "Y- you forgot your jacket," she said in between laughs, and I laughed at her as she ran out to me and took my jacket off and quickly gave it back to me laughing.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She kissed me goodbye, and both of us just kept laughing loopily as we kissed each other. We couldn't help it. Raven began to laugh even harder and shoved me off. "Get out of here!" she laughed, and I quickly pecked her on the lips and began to run out, trying to put my jacket on at the same time, but Raven's mom caught me.

"Not so fast."

"Uhhhhh...hi."

"What are you still doing here?" She asked.

"Will you leave him alone, Mom?" Raven asked as she walked over.

Her mom looked at the lipstick on my face. "Why do you have lip-" She stopped when she saw Raven. "Raven! Is that a-!?" Raven crossed her arms. "You- you have a-!"

"No, Mom! It's-" Her mom cut her off by yelling at me.

"Get out of my house! And I better never see you with my daughter again!"

Raven stepped in front of her mom. "IT'S EYE SHADOW." She wiped some off her neck and showed her mom. "You know I would never let that happen! What happened to trusting me!?"

"Get out," she told me forcefully, and I left as she asked, still trying to rub the lipstick from my face. I can't believe that this is happening again... Why must everything seem different than it really is...?

#Raven's point of view  
I'm walking to the studio. Okay, scratch that. My mom's _driving me_! She just lost all of her trust for me. And all because I like her ex boyfriend's son. That's messed up.

I like Collin. So what? She won't believe me when I tell her we didn't get ourselves into ANYTHING. She went off and told my dad, too. Thanks, Mom. "You do know I have a drivers license and a car, right?" I asked her, irritated. She didn't say anything. I ran into the studio and Collin had texted me and told me he and the guys had to get to the studio super early to record, so I lied to my mom and told her I had to do the same. I walked into their recording studio, and they were all behind the glass recording. Collin saw me and waved to me as they sang. I waved back to him with a smile. If only my mom would believe me. My dad asked me about it, and he believed me right away. I smiled at Collin and his friends, and Richie stood beside me.

"What're you so smiley about?" he asked me. I looked at Collin.

"That's what." He looked at the four of them.

"Why would you be smiling at them? All I've ever seen you do to Collin is fight with him and throw stuff at him."

"Whatever."

They finished recording 'Molding Magic' and Collin quickly rushed out to me and kissed me. "Hey," he said and kissed me again.

"Hey," I laughed, and Collin looked at Richie who had a confused look on his face as Collin ran back to go back behind the glass.

"Hey, Richie! How're you doin?" he asked goofily and ran back behind the glass as they began to record again. Richie looked at me.

"What's this you're smiling at again?" I felt myself blush a little.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked

"Cause you're freaking me out."

"Because I- I um... I'm dating Collin," I told him.

"Finally got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. But my mom doesn't like him."

"Has your mom ever liked any of your boyfriends?" he asked me, and I let out a faint laugh as I watched Collin.

"I don't know, but she sure doesn't like this one."

"Why?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Cause his dad used to date my mom."

Roy started laughing in the recording booth, and the rest of the guys rolled their eyes. "Roy!" Cameron scolded him, and I started laughing. Collin rolled his eyes, knowing it'd take them forever to get Roy to shut up, so he walked out of the recording booth and came up to me.

"Hi," I laughed and kissed his cheek, and he smiled at me.

"That all I get?" he laughed, tucking my hair behind my ear, and I looked at Richie.

"Richie?" I said. He put his hands up and turned around.

"Leaving!" he said.

He got up and left us alone. I smiled. Collin had this idiotic smile on his face. "What're you smiling about?" I asked him. He shook his head with his idiotic smile on his face. "Stop it," I told him. "You're freaking me out."

"It's just you," he told me, and I acted like I was going to kiss him, but I fooled him.

"Real reason," I told him.

"Maybe I'll tell you for a kiss." I shook my head and kissed him.

"Now will you tell me?" I asked.

"Nope. Gotta kiss me deeper than that." I felt myself faintly laugh, and I kissed him a bit deeper than before. "Alright, now I'll tell you. Or..."

"Or what?" I asked.

"Or I could do this." Collin put his hands on my sides and did exactly what I can't stand.

"Do w-Ah!" He tickled me.

"Collin! Stop it!" I laughed and shoved him away from me, but he grabbed me by quickly wrapping his arms around my waist, and he kissed me incredibly deep. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I began to play with his hair like I always do. "Come on, Collin! Quit making out with your girlfriend and get back in here! We got Roy to shut up!" Collin pulled off and rolled his eyes and began to walk back to the door to go back in, and I could hear him speak under his breath.

"God I wish Roy could've been an idiot for just five more minutes." I laughed.

"_Be_ an idiot? I though he _was_ an idiot," I said. Everyone bursted out laughing but Roy.

"That hurt," he said in fake sadness.

I shrugged as Collin shut the door back, and the glass is sound proof. They can speak and we can hear it, but we can speak and they won't hear a thing. They continued to record, and Richie walked up next to me. "I think I'm going to have nightmares for a week," he said.

"Why are you gonna have nightmares? Did you see a monster?" I asked.

"No, I saw the two of _you_."

"Very funny." I stuck my tongue out at him then slapped the back of his head.

"Hey, don't make me fire you," he told me. "I brought him down here to be a performer, not to find you a boyfriend."

"Or did you?" I laughed

"Oh, trust me. I didn't. I thought you two would never end up with each other after seeing how much you two fought." I thought back to our fighting, and it's all strange in retrospect. "Now you two are acting like soulmates." That word really hit me, me and I had to stop and think for a second.

Soulmates. My dad always said I would find mine but my mom hated that idea. She said that she thought Collin's dad was hers. I wonder what happened. Is that why she hates Collin?

Richie saw the look in my eyes. "What's that look for? Something wrong?" he asked me as I watched Collin and his friends. It took me a second to comprehend what he said.

"Huh? Oh- yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking," I told him.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Dinner. I kinda want some pizza!" I yelled.

"Okay." He bought it. He believed me. I tried not to smile or laugh. I wished they could record faster so I could spend more time with Collin. It would be so much easier if my mom would let me. I hate lying to family. My dad understands that. He understands who I am. I don't want to do this princessy pop stuff. I want to be me in the studio not who she wants me to be. I don't wanna be goth, and I don't wanna be punk, but I don't wanna be princessy or girly. Sometimes it's strange and even tough to think that Collin has twin daughters. Maybe I shouldn't think about that. I took in a deep breath and shut my thoughts down. "Seriously, what's the matter?" Richie asked me.

"Nothing, I- I think I just need to step outside for a second."

"Going in the snow?"

"Yeah."

I walked downstairs and walked outside and took in a deep breath. "Okay, just clear your thoughts," I huffed to myself. "Just clear your mind." I paused. "Am I really talking to myself?" I took in another deep breath and leaned up against the building as the snow fell, I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and looked down to the ground. I began to wonder if I should confront my mom or Collin or my best friend. Well lets go over the options. Mom: She wouldn't care. Collin: That would turn into a make out session. Clare: Something stupid. I wish this was easier for me. Wait- the booth. I could go there say everything on my mind and no one would know or hear me.

I ran back inside and completely avoided the east side of the building where Collin was. I ran into a booth and shut the door and began to pace a little bit. I started speaking to myself out loud, "Okay, let's just- go over pros and cons of each person." I took a deep breath and prepared to think and speak out the long list. "Okay, let's start with Mom," I told myself. "Pros: motherly advice... maybe. Cons: motherly lecture and wouldn't care... list could go on forever." I thought for a second. "Okay, Collin. Oh god..." I muttered to myself. "Here comes the list... Pros: he's my boyfriend. He's supposed to make me feel better. He's kind and he's caring and he'll listen to what I have to say." Still talking to myself. I rolled my eyes and kept going. "Cons: it'd end up turning into a make out session." Then I stopped and thought for a second. "Wait... or would that be a pro...?" I rolled my eyes and kept thinking. "Okay, Clare. Pros: will listen, come up with something silly to make me feel better. Cons: we end watching TV." I had to stand and think about which one to confront. "Okay, me confronting Collin ending in a make out session was his only con... Okay, now I need to determine whether it would actually be a con or if it'd actually be a pro... Okay, that would be a pro. It has to be a pro. Now if he would just get out of the studio already that would be great." I continued to think. "Maybe I should try confronting all three... My mom would kill Collin before I could tell him." I hate this.

Collin opened the door. "Hey, there you are," he laughed as he shut it back behind him.

"Hey." I smiled.

He looked at me. "You look upset," he told me worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," I told him. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're lying to me."

"My mom hates you. She wants me to be a pop _princess_. She won't let me be _me_. She writes most of my songs. She won't listen. She never listens."

"Oh, come on, Raven. You like being a pop singer, don't you?" I looked at him.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"And if you wanna write your own songs, then go ahead."

"But what about-"

"Just don't even tell your mom."

"My mom looks over every song I write."

"Then don't show it to her," he told me. "Just give it straight to Richie."

"What kind of boyfriend encourages me to go against my mom?"

"The one who likes the real you and not the one your mom is forcing you to be." I smiled. My lips parted as his did, and they met perfectly. Yep, definitely a pro. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. Before I could kiss him deeper, he pulled his lips off of mine. I tried to close the gap back, but he pulled back a little bit more, and I looked at him. "I gotta get back," he told me.

"What? Why?"

"We have to practice our dance routines," he said and kissed me again, and I kissed back and looked at him.

"What for?"

"We're shooting music videos in a week."

"I like doing that. It's always my favorite part."

"Shooting the videos? I'm having a hard time imagining what it would be like," he told me. I faintly laughed and kissed him again.

"You're not gonna be kissing other girls, are you?"

"You said I would be kissing girls I don't know, right?"

"Yes."

"It won't mean anything."

"Yeah, but- that was before- before I knew you and I would be together," I said. I stopped and swallowed hard. "Wait, but- you are?" I asked sadly.

"Are what?"

"Gonna be kissing other girls?" Collin saw the look in my eyes.

"Raven, it's not-"

"What else do you have to do?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what's gonna happen. We have to act in the video." He saw I was still upset, and I looked away from him. He put his hand on my cheek. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?" I looked back to him, and he smiled at me.

"Kay," I muttered underneath my breath.

"Alright, I gotta get back." I pecked him on the lips.

"Bye." He ran out, and I began to think about how he planned on making it up to me. Maybe a date. That'd be nice. It would be fun, but we'd have to stay away from the paparazzi. We're trying to keep the entire country from knowing that we're dating. I just began to wish he wasn't busy today. Who knows how he's gonna make it up to me? Now only if I had something to do. I haven't had much to do in the studio lately since I'm ahead on everything. I went to the other side of the building and went to their dance studio.

"Look Collin, you girlfriend came to watch," Ryan teased him.

Collin rolled his eyes. "No I didn't," I said. "I came in here to tell him I'll see him later." I walked up to Collin and pecked him on the lips and walked out. The day went by, and we were all able to leave the studio. I went up to Collin to say bye, but he had a different idea.

"Hey, why don't you come back to the house with us?"

"Sure just give me a minute." I called my mom and told her I was going to Clare's. She said that was fine, so I ran back to Collin. "Told my mom I'm going to Clare's," I said and laughed.

"Let's go," he laughed, and I got in the car with him and his friends. I sat next to Collin. "Hey," he laughed and pecked me on the lips.

"Aw, do you guys have to do that here?" Roy complained. Collin looked at him.

"Okay, you know what you get just for that?" Collin asked him. He sat back and crossed his arms. Collin looked at me and deeply kissed me, and I tried not to laugh.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled off and laughed. Roy was making barfing motions. I kept laughing. Collin glared at Roy. I kept laughing. "You two are disgusting," Roy told us. I couldn't help but to laugh. Collin looked at me.

"Gees, someone needs to take a giggle pill," Collin laughed.

"How does that help?" I asked.

"You told me chin up. You need to keep your mouth shut," he joked, and I kept laughing. He laughed at me. "I've never seen you laugh so much," he laughed. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "I can't help it." After a few minutes, I stopped. "I think I'm good now."

Collin kissed me and looked at me. "No more laughing?"

"No more laughing," I said, but I let out a snicker. Collin laughed at me and pecked me on the lips, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"BARF!" Roy yelled.

The driver looked back at us. "If you're gonna barf, then you don't need to do it in my car." We all bursted out laughing. Roy sank in his seat, and the driver faced back forward. Collin wrapped his arms around my shoulders and gently rested his head against mine. I couldn't help but smile.

Roy turned around and looked at the driver. "You might need to pull over," he told him, and everyone else started laughing. Cameron rolled his eyes and took his iPod out of his pocket and handed it to the driver.

"Here. Plug that in and hit shuffle." The driver took it, and one of my favorite bands began to play. Queen.

Another One Bites the dust came on. We all started singing. The driver must've accidentally hit the iPod or something, and it caused it to shuffle again. Everyone started laughing when 'Single Ladies' started playing, and Cameron got incredibly embarrassed. I crossed my arms. "Change it. I can't sing this right now."

Collin laughed. "Roy can."

Roy punched Collin in the arm. The song changed to Thrift Shop. "I love this song," I laughed. Collin laughed and pecked me on the lips again. The second part of the rap came on, and I rapped along through the entire thing. The guys dropped their jaws. I looked at all of them. "What?"

"Did you just-" Collin started.

"Yep, I can rap."

"So that's the kind of girl I'm dating," he teased, and I rolled my eyes and laughed and kissed him on the lips.

I pulled off and looked at him. "Don't expect it on an album."

He laughed. "Course not."

"Are you two done kissing?" Roy sighed.

I laughed and looked at Collin and kissed him on the lips, and he kissed me back even deeper. I never would've guessed that you could have so much fun kissing your boyfriend and making your boyfriend's friend mad at the same time. It's pretty funny. It was almost like he was throwing a fit about it and trying not to barf at the same time. The car slowed down and came to a stop, and the driver looked back at us. "Here ya are," he told us, and we all got out of the car and went inside.

"Ugh, HOME!" Roy practically screamed in excitement. Roy ran upstairs. I've never seen someone so happy to be home before.

I laughed and looked at Collin. "Does he always get this excited?"

"Nope," Collin said, a bit weirded out by Roy.

"Okay then. What are we gonna do?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I don't know, I thought-"

"Heads up!" Collin and I quickly looked to Ryan, and he threw something at him, and he ducked and looked back to the object as he stood back up. He looked back to Ryan.

"Did you just- throw an egg at me...?

I was trying not laugh. It's funny, but I cant laugh at this. Have you ever noticed that when you can't laugh it makes stuff funnier? I couldn't keep my laughter in. I bursted out laughing. We could hear shouting from the kitchen, and it was Roy. "Cameron! Did you just throw _jelly_ at me!?"

"Maybe we should go to my room," Collin suggested.

"Good idea." We went up to his room, and I started laughing a little bit.

"Have I ever told you about the food fight I got in in the fifth grade?" I asked him in a laugh. He shook his head, and I laughed and ran over and sat next to him on his bed. "Okay, so- crazy day," I began. "It was the last day of fifth grade, and after that I was gonna start home schooling the next year, and Clare got mad when I told her. She said we had to have a food fight. So at lunch, when got there, it was... spaghetti... We got a whole bunch of kids to join in on the fight with us." I took an air break and laughed a little bit. Collin faintly laughed at me. "And- we got into the cafeteria... And we forgot to make plans of who would start the fight... So Clare threw a handful of spaghetti at Rainbow. He's a guy who hates everyone and anything. So he came over to kill Clare, and we all started firing at him. And then the principal walked in, and- I threw more spaghetti, but the kid I had aimed at kinda ducked... The spaghetti hit Principal Buttram." I laughed a little. "I still can't help but laugh at his name. Well, it hit him, and we all thought he would kill us, but he joined in. Some kid ended up choking on a meatball, but he was fine. Some kid was allergic to tomatoes, and I don't know what happened to him. And the rest of us went home covered in spaghetti... My mom got mad, but my dad found it funny and saved me from getting grounded. My dad's awesome. He always takes my side."

Collin laughed. "My dad and I always have these little arguments," he laughed. "And then we both end up with our guitars trying to outplay the other." I laughed and put my hand on Collin's cheek and gently stroked it, and he looked back to me.

"I just think my mom hates me..."

"Don't say that, Raven," Collin told me, putting his hand on my cheek.

I looked up into his eyes and saw how close they were to mine, and I let myself put my lips against his. I couldn't help it. He kissed me back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand moved from my cheek to my hair down to my back, and I moved one of my hands to his hair and began to run my fingers through it. He pulled me closer and put his other arm around me, and I couldn't stop kissing him. I started kissing him deeper, and he did the same. Someone knocked on the door and opened it, but we were too busy to care. "Um..."

We pulled off and looked to the door and saw Roy there. "What, Roy?" Collin asked.

"You left your jacket downstairs."

He tossed it to him and walked out making more barfing motions as he shut the door back, and I rolled my eyes and looked back to Collin. He looked like he wanted to murder Roy. I laughed at him and kissed him on his cheek, and he looked back to me and smiled. I put my hand back on his cheek again. "Hey," he said tiredly with a smile.

"Hey," I laughed and kissed him again. "Why don't we just go downstairs?"

"But it's nice in my room."

"Why do you wanna stay up here so badly? We're not gonna be in the same room as the other guys," I told him. "And I don't know isn't an answer."

"Cause I like my room."

"Collin."

"What?"

"Real answer or I'm going home."

He looked down. "I don't have one."

"Are you lying to me?" He faintly shook his head.

"I don't know why I would."

I made him look me in the eye. "_Are you lying_?" He seemed to swallow a little bit hard. "You can tell me." He shook his head and looked back down. "I'll leave if you don't tell me."

"Okay, fine. I-I'll tell you," he said, swallowing hard as he looked back up to me.

Should I be worried...? "Collin, don't-" I decided just to shut up. "Alright, just-" I didn't know what to say to him. He looked back down and faintly laughed. He shook his head and looked away from me completely. There were tears in his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I- I didn't want to tell you because I- I didn't want to upset you, and I-" He didn't seem to know what to say, and I put my hand on his cheek gently.

"Hey, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I just- I miss my baby girls, and I- I miss my sister," he cried. He'd never told me anything about his sister.

I gave him a hug. "You'll see them again. I'll even fly them out here if you'd like."

He shook his head. "Tiffany would kill me." I ran my fingers through his hair and pecked him on the lips. "And- I just- couldn't ask you to do that."

"Collin, calm down," I told him sympathetically.

"And, I- I remember that when they couldn't sleep, I- I'd sing to them. Somewhere Over the Rainbow." I smiled and let out a faint laugh remembering him and his ukulele a few weeks ago.

"I remember you singing that," I laughed and rested my head against his. Collin held me close to him.

"W-what if I told you I- I added to my tattoo?" I looked at him and pushed his bangs out of the way a little bit.

"I- what'd you do to it?" He looked down and didn't say anything, and I took the collar to his shirt and slipped it over his shoulder. Behind the violets and the ivy leaf was a rainbow. I didn't know what to say to him. "Oh, Collin..." I pursed my lips and hugged him again, his shoulder still exposed.

"You _will_ see them again."

"I just- I feel like a terrible father leaving them like I did," he whimpered.

"No you aren't. You left with a reason...right?"

"I left to come d-down here, and I-"

"Hey, it's alright. Calm down. You've been sending your paycheck down to them, haven't you?" He nodded, and I hugged him a little bit tighter. "You're a good father. You've been paying for them."

"But I- I feel like I'm not there for them," he half cried. I frowned sympathetically and rubbed his back.

"You _are_ there for them." He shook his head.

"You don't understand. You don't know what it's like," he whimpered.

"I may not know, but I know you're there for them."

"I'm afraid they're gonna end up growing up w-without a father, and- I'm afraid that I'm just g-gonna be that famous guy to them," he said.

"No, Collin. That's not gonna happen. They _will_ know you." He shook his head. "They will," I told him. "I promise."

"Raven, I- I-" I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down."

"I love you."

I smiled and lightly blushed. "I love you too." I kissed him. I can't ever remember one boyfriend that I had in the past that could tell me that and make me feel this way.

#Collin's point of view

Raven and I were half sitting and half laying on the couch, and she somehow got me to let her watch Real Steel. It's a movie about huge fighting robots. She was watching the fight scenes like they were real matches. "My mom told me she and your dad used to watch this," she said, resting her head down on my shoulder. I laughed.

"My dad's never told me much about the two of them."

"I see why they watched this. This movie is _awesome_!"

"Is my ear allowed to live?"

She laughed. "I am so deep-leh sorry," she teased. I laughed at her, and she tugged my ear and kissed me. I kissed back. I heard a clank. Raven pulled off and looked at the movie. One of the robots was punching itself in the face. She started to giggle. "I think I've got the giggles now," she laughed, and I started laughing at her. I stroked her hair as she looked back to the movie, and she was still laughing.

"It's okay, child," I laughed.

"I know. Atom just kicked his a_!" She said happily.

I laughed and pecked her on the lips. "Love you," I laughed and kissed her again.

"Love you too." She pecked me on the lips then went back to the movie and snuggled up on me.

"Where's the popcorn?" she asked me.

I laughed. "You're not hungry," I laughed. "Don't even try that on me." She laughed.

"You know me too well," she laughed. Raven rested her head on my chest.

"You tired?" I asked her, stroking her hair.

"No. And why would I want to go to bed now? Atom hasn't fought Zeus yet."

"I said nothing about going to bed." She looked up at me. She moved her head back with a face that said 'whoa...!' "What's that look for?" I asked her in a laugh, still lightly stroking her hair. She started laughing. "What?" I laughed and stopped stroking her hair. "What was the whoa face for?" She kept laughing. "Stop it," I laughed. "Just tell me." She looked at me.

"Or else what?" she laughed.

"Or I am never kissing you again."

"Like you would risk that. You would miss my lips too much."

I put my forehead against hers. "Just tell me. What was it that I said?"

"Go get a mirror. I just noticed how crazy your hair is," she laughed.

I glared at her. She laughed. She leaned into me to kiss me, but I put my hand over her mouth. "Tell me what I said. What was the whoa face for?"

"It really is your hair! It's this crazy fohawk!"

"Fohawk...? What the fohawk is that...?"

"A fake mohawk. It's like one but isnt."

She kept laughing. I know my hair isn't a fohawk because it looks just like my dad's used to when he was in his teens. "My hair does not look like that. Look I've got side swept bangs across my forehead."

"Well right now its a fohawk. You need a brush."

"Don't have one. You're gonna have to fix it." Her hands went to my hair to fix it. She wouldn't stop laughing. "Quit laughing," I laughed.

"I can't help it," she laughed, taking her hand from my hair. She put her hand on my cheek and smiled at me. She stayed like that for a moment. I kissed her. I pulled her down close to me, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She kept her lips close to mine when she spoke so she could kiss me again immediately after speaking, neither of us opened our eyes. "Told you you couldn't risk it," she said and kissed me again.

"Guess you were right," I said and continued kissing her.

She pulled off a little. "I'm always right," she laughed and went back to kissing me. I turned to my side so she was beside me, and she moved her hands to my hair as we kissed, and I smiled in the kiss.

I couldn't help it. I pulled my lips off a little. "Love you," I told her and put my lips back over hers.

She pulled her lips off some. "I love you too." She kissed me again. I felt her lips curve into a smile while against mine. I ran my fingers through her hair and kissed her a little deeper as she did to me. I felt myself smile at her, and I looked at her. I hugged her, and I pressed my forehead against hers. She kissed me softly one last time. We pulled off not too long after and laid there quietly. Her head was buried in my shoulder as she laid beside me, and I just laid there and stroked her hair.

"Get up!" Both of us shot awake, jumping to a sitting position and realized Raven's mom was standing right in front of us. We looked at the lighting of the room and realized what time it was. "What do you think you're doing!?" Oh nonononono Raven and I accidentally fell asleep with each other on the couch! She was supposed to be back by eleven! Now it's nine in the morning! Her mom thought she was at Clare's! Look at where she really is! And just look at where _we_ are!

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooh myyy gooooddd Coolllliiinnn you iidddiiiiioooottttttttt REVIEW!***

Question: one of the weirdest dreams you've ever had?

REVIEW!


	707. Chapter 707 You Belong Here

(Quick note: I have got a LOT to do this summer, so if there's one day I don't update, don't freak out, calm your chiz, I'll be back eventually, just know that my rate of update is seriously going to start slowing down, mostly starting in august...

and another important thing: I hope you guys remember chapter 459: 'Fireflies'... read on!)

#Collin's point of view

Raven and I were frozen. "Mom, how- how did you-?" Avè cut Raven off.

"When I called Clare's mom this morning to make sure you were okay, she said she never saw you come in. So I called the studio and Richie said he saw you leaving with the _guys_." Raven and I both swallowed hard.

"M-Mrs. Weber, it- it's not what it looks like," I told her almost frantically. "Yes, she- she snuck home with us, but- we just- accidentally fell asleep," I told her. She looked at Raven.

"I'm taking you home. Let's go." Raven got taken home, and I'm sure she got severely punished. Why does this keep happening to us...?

#Crissy's point of view  
Devin got sick over our winter break, but I didn't get mad at him. Not his fault. We agreed to go to Japan another time, and I decided to just spend time with my family over the break. Now I get texts in the middle of the night from Tyler saying how much he can't sleep because of how much he misses me. I decided to take a week from school to go back down and visit my family. I walked up to my parents' front door, and I opened it and walked in. "Mom! Dad!" I called. "I'm here!" They came rushing out to me and threw their arms around me. "Hey," I laughed. "I missed you guys too."

"Tyler's missed you the most," my mom told me.

"Yeah, how is he?" I asked her.

"He's doing really well in school," my dad told me. "And I trust you have too?"

"Of course, Dad," I laughed. "And- I've gotta boyfriend, and I'd really like you to meet him."

#Allison's point of view  
Another week went by. I realized I had forgotten my jacket downstairs, and I was walking through the kitchen when Ash snuck up behind me and dumped an entire gallon of water over my head, and he took off running. "_Asher Flamy_!" I took off running after him, and as soon as he looked over his shoulder, I ran into him, falling on top of him on the floor. "You're not funny!" I said and started laughing, and he just laughed at me.

"Well at least we're even," he laughed. "Now you got _me_ all wet." I laughed and kissed him, and he accepted the kiss.

"Ash!" Both of us quickly separated when we heard his dad from the kitchen. Ash and I both started laughing as we stood up. "Come here!" Both of us walked into the kitchen, and his dad looked at him. "Why's the kitchen wet?" He looked at me then back to Ash. "Come here." Ash walked up and stood in front of his dad. "Ash, if you're going to dump something over your fiancée's head," he began, and Christian walked up behind him and dumped a gallon if milk over Ash's head. "Then it needs to be grosser and stickier than water." I started laughing, and Ash just stood there as milk ran from his hair and over his face. He looked at his dad.

"Alright. So that's how you wanna play it," Ash said. "Then fine." Ash smashed an egg over his dad's head, and my hands went to my mouth.

"Ash!" I laughed nervously, and he and his dad just looked at each other. Christian started laughing and discreetly took the flour out of the cabinet above him. I was trying so hard not to give it way, and Christian snuck up behind his dad and dumped the bag over his head. I couldn't believe it. Practically none of it got into his face, but it stuck to him. Then Ash started laughing when Christian did, and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Very funny, Christian," his dad said. Then I almost saw a resemblance to the three stooges, and I laughed even harder. Ash looked at me and laughed and threw an egg at me.

"You just threw an egg at me!" I laughed.

"Yes I did," Ash said, and I laughed and covered my hand with syrup and rushed up to him and smashed it in his hair. "Aw, come on!" I kept laughing.

"Love you," I laughed. Ash responded by smashing an egg in my hair, and his dad and brother started laughing. He took another egg from his pocket, and I took off running, and Ash tried to throw it at me but only ended up hitting his cousin in the face. Luke looked at him, and I started laughing.

"What blew up in the kitchen...?" he asked, and I walked back into the kitchen, laughing.

"Misfire..." Ash said, and the rest of us laughed. Luke picked up an egg and threw it at Ash, but he ducked, and it hit Lizzie.

"Luke!" she exclaimed. He started laughing like the rest of us. Before we knew it, nearly everyone in the castle was just throwing stuff at each other. Ash's mom was in here and Lizzie's dad. Everyone but the queen of the kingdom. I didn't even know what I was covered in, and Ash was set to throw something else at me, but I managed to run, and it hit Melody just as she walked in, and everyone started laughing.

"What the heck is going on...?" she laughed.

"Um... Food fight...?" Ash said and started to laugh just as his aunt walked in on the scene, and her hands went to her mouth at the sight.

"What happened?" she asked, looking to Ash's Uncle Nate and her brother, Ash's dad.

"Um..." both of them said in unison, but no one seemed to know how to respond. Everything was all over the walls, and somehow, some stuff got stuck on the ceiling.

"Oh my god," she laughed. "I've missed a lot..."

"How do you guys plan on cleaning yourselves up...?" Melody asked all of us, laughing.

"I don't know," Ash said. "But you could use a cleaning," he teased her. She looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to your pregnant sister." Everyone froze, hands on mouths.

"What?" Ash's mom laughed, unbelieving. Melody smiled and bit her lower lip.

"I'm pregnant," she laughed.

#Melody's point of view  
Yes, that's right. I'm pregnant. One month through. I would've loved to stay and spend more time with my family, but I had to get back home to Tristan and Halen, even Halen was already asleep. I walked inside, and I found Tristan in the living room and plopped down next to him tiredly. "Hey," he laughed, putting his arm around my shoulders as I rested my head on one of his. "You seem tired."

"I am," I laughed tiredly. "I can't believe I'm about to go through all of this again."

"All of what?" I looked at him.

"This baby mess." He laughed and looked at me.

"It'll be worth it," he told me.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Wasn't Halen worth it?" he asked me, and I laughed and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Yeah, she was. She definitely was."

"And you'll be eighteen when this one's born," he said, and I thought about it for a second.

"You're right," I said, "and I'll be out of high school."

"You don't sound super excited about it," he said, lightly stroking the blonde side of my hair.

"I am, I just- I don't know, Tristan. It's all just a little bit too crazy to think about," I told him. "I've just- I've always had this fear of growing up and getting older." I looked down. "Life has always just been scary to me."

"Don't be scared, Melody. I promise I'll always be here for you." I looked at him. "Promise." I faintly smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him, and he wrapped his arm tighter around my shoulders, and I knew I was secure in his arms.

#Ash's point of view

Food fight: dumb idea. It was around eight or nine, and here I am trying to help Allison get egg out of her hair. Allison sat up on the countertop in her bathroom, and I had a cloth in my hand trying to get it out of her hair, and both of us just kept laughing about it. "Best food fight ever," she laughed.

"Best food fight ever, but dumbest idea ever," I said, running the cloth under water again. Allison laughed, and I continued to scrub the egg from her hair.

"You were the one throwing eggs," she laughed. I shrugged.

"Alright, you got me there." She laughed. "You know what's crazy?" I asked her.

"What?"

"We're getting married in about four months." Allison laughed.

"Oh my goodness I haven't found the right dress yet." I smiled.

"You will," I told her, a faint laugh in my voice. "I know you will." She smiled, and I finished getting the egg out of her hair. "You're all good." She laughed and pecked me on the lips.

"Thank you." I smiled and pecked her on the lips again. I looked at her, and I looked straight into her eyes.

"Allison, I-" Her eyes were almost hypnotizing. "My life meant nothing until you walked into it." Allison faintly smiled, and I felt her hand on my cheek, and I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I didn't know life had meaning until you walked into mine," she told me. "I used to think life is life as long as you didn't die," she laughed, and I almost saw tears in her eyes. "But I didn't realize you needed something to live for." I faintly laughed, and I thought I might have felt tears struggling to fall from my own eyes.

"I love you so much, Allison," I managed to say before a tear slipped down my cheek. Allison wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a tight hug, and she buried her head in my neck.

"I love you more than you could know, Ash. You make me laugh and you love me and I love you and I couldn't ask for anything better to live for," she said, and I felt a tear roll from her cheek and land on my shirt.

"Because you have to laugh to love and you have to love to live and you have to live to laugh," I told her in a faint laugh.

"And you have to laugh to live." She pulled her head back a little bit so her forehead was against mine, and she looked into my eyes and lightly shuddered. "God I love you." She kissed me and got off the counter, wrapping her arms around my neck and pushed me back a little bit. I pulled my lips from hers but kept them close.

"And may death never do us part."

#Raven's point of view

A month passed, and I was in my room cleaning up a little bit when I heard a buzz, and I walked over to my phone and saw it was a text from Collin. I felt my heart race a little, so I unlocked my phone to see what he sent. The text read, "Do you wanna go somewhere?" I wondered where 'somewhere' would be.

"What do you mean by somewhere?" I asked.

"Anywhere," he texted.

"As in what?"

"I don't know. Why don't you just sneak out tonight and we can go on a walk and just walk wherever?"

"What are we doing after the walk?"

"No idea."

I thought for a second. "How do you not have any idea...?"

"I just don't."

I thought for a second. "Alright."

"One more thing," he texted.

"And that would be?"

"Dress up a little bit."

"As in what?"

"Wear a dress and heels."

"Why?"

"Just for fun." I laughed.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Later that night, around nine, Collin told me to get ready to go. I put on a dark purple dress that came to my knees and was a little bit form fitting and grabbed my black heels. My mom and dad were already asleep, and I quietly snuck out of the house and went outside to meet Collin, and he smiled when he saw me and looked at the ground. "Hey," I laughed. He was in his leather jacket and dark jeans, and he looked back up at me and smiled. I was carrying my heels in one hand, and I walked up him and quickly hugged him.

"You look- incredibly pretty," he told me, and I laughed and kissed him.

I pulled off. "Well you don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed. "Come on," he laughed. "Let's go." He put one arm tightly around my shoulders as I walked beside him.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask me cause I don't know." I laughed and looked at him.

"I love my boyfriend," I laughed.

"I love my girlfriend," he said with a smile.

"It's so cold out here," I laughed. He looked at me.

"I can't believe you came out here barefoot." I laughed and shrugged. It was quiet for a second. "Hey, can- can I tell you something?" I looked at him.

"Of course. Anything."

"And you won't get weirded out?" I shook my head. "Okay, I- I have wings, and- I can perform some of the most crazy magic tricks you've ever seen."

"Uhhhh, okay?"

"I- okay, watch this. It- it's not even a trick." He scooped up a handful of snow and closed his hand over it. I watched quietly. He opened his hand back up, and a dove took off from it. My hand flew to my mouth.

"W- how- how did you-!?"

"Okay, I- so, my parents, they- they used to be ninjas aboard a ship with a bunch of other ninjas, and- each of them had their own element," he told me, and we kept walking. "So- it started out with the few basic elements. My dad was earth, and my mom was water. We each had our own ability to control our element, and none of us had the same element." I listened with interest and curiosity. "And the elements got more and more complicated, and- I got magic." He looked at me, and I was stunned. I didn't know what to say to him.

"That- I- that's crazy," I laughed. "I've heard legends of ninjas. They wanna make a movie about them."

He looked at me. "What the hell do you mean _legend_?"

"Most people didn't believe until they saw, so it was put as legend."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It was only a little over a decade ago we were all aboard the Bounty," he said. "It's a shame. They defeated the great devourer, Garmadon, the nightmare queen."

I looked at him and decided to slightly change the subject. "So- what else can you do with magic?" He laughed.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

He started to snicker a little bit. I got a bit worried. "Look at your dress," he laughed. I looked down at it. Pink.

"I HATE PINK!" I hate it with all my heart!

He kept laughing. "I know," he laughed. "That's why it's so funny."

"Changeitbackchangeitbackchangeitback!"

"But you look good in pink."

"I won't kiss you until you change it back!"

"Okay, alright," he laughed. "What color do you want it?" I looked at him.

"You're not serious."

"No, I'm being serious. What color do you want it?"

"Dark purple. Like the way it was!"

He laughed. "Okay, fine. Look back at it." Purple.

"You think this is funny," I laughed. He looked at me.

"I'm laughing, aren't I?" I laughed at him and kissed him and he kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeper, and he pulled me in close to him with his arms around my waist. I pulled off. "What?" he asked.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." He pecked me on the lips one last time, and we kept walking. He looked at me as we walked. "Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

I looked at him. "As much as I would like to hear that you don't have to say."

He laughed. "I love you, Raven." I smiled.

"I love you too, Collin," I laughed and pecked him on the lips more than once. I shivered slightly from the cold.

"You cold?" Collin asked me.

"Just a little."

He put his jacket over my shoulders. "Come here." He pulled me in close to him to keep me warm, and I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, and he pulled the jacket tighter around me. "Alright, I'm pulling another magic trick." I looked at him, and he looked at me and stopped walking for a second. He stepped in front of me and took both of my hands in his. "I need you to just close your eyes." I laughed.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he laughed. I did, and I felt his forehead against mine. I almost had to wonder what was going on. I felt him press his lips against mine. I like this magic trick. I kissed him back.

"I think I like the magic trick," I laughed, my lips right by his.

"Yeah, well, it's not over yet," he told me and kissed me again deeply, and I kissed back even deeper. Collin looked at me. "I don't know how to tell you how much I love you, but- I think the only thing that matters is that you know."

"You could always show how much you love me."

He laughed and looked into my eyes. "It's up to you how you want me to do that." I began to blush like crazy. What he said didn't sound quite right. He couldn't have meant it like that.

"Please tell me you didn't mean it like that," I laughed with slight nervousness.

"Raven." I looked at him. "It's making me feel weird that you took it that way." I laughed a little bit.

My face was redder than a tomato. I looked down. "You made it sound weird!" I said, laughing.

He laughed. "Okay, I meant whatever makes you happy. I've had girls who just wanted me to buy them things. That relationship didn't last too long." I laughed. "Other girls just wanted to make out with me. Those didn't last too long either," he said, looking off into the distance, and I kept laughing. "And others that just kept joking about getting pregnant. She wasn't laughing too hard after it happened..." He looked back to me, and he had this look on his face, and my hand went to my mouth to keep me from laughing, but I ended up laughing anyway.

We kept walking. "Your first album's coming out in just a few days. You guys should have a party to celebrate." He shook his head.

"I don't do parties."

"We can have a small party."

He shook his head. "I just can't do it."

"Last time you said don't. You just said can't." I sighed. "Why can't you do a party?" I asked. "Did something bad happen at one?"

He seemed to get really uneasy. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well I'm not forcing you. "

"I'm sorry, I just- it's nothing. I just hate them." I ran my fingers through his hair to calm his uneasiness. He slowly began to calm down.

"It's okay," I told him. His breaths were heavy and chopped up a little bit. I hugged him. "I may not know why you hate them, but it's okay."

He shook his head. "It's not okay," he laughed, but he still sounded uneasy as we walked. I pecked him on the lips and continued to run my fingers through his hair. "I love you," I told him, and he seemed to feel better after I said it.

"I love you too." He pecked me on the lips. We started walking around again. We changed the topic to video games. I don't know why we chose that, but we did. "You should've seen all the video games played on the Bounty," he laughed. "Second generation video gamer right here."

"My mom didn't play them. My dad played them all the time. 'Hey I'm going to get a video game. Want to come?' 'YEAH!'" Collin laughed. We seemed to just come to a huge field of snow, and Collin and I walked through it and stopped and looked around at the snow glistening under the moonlight. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I said, resting my head on Collin's shoulder.

"It's nice, but-"

"Don't get all corny on me."

"What did you think I was gonna say?"

"But it's not as beautiful as you," I laughed.

He laughed and looked at me. "But it's not."

I lightly punched him in the arm. "Don't turn into a corn field."

He laughed and kissed me. "Course not," he laughed, and I shoved him over into the snow. He pulled me down next to him. I laughed and kissed him deeply, and he kissed me back in the same way, and I laid on top of him. I pulled off for a second.

"What time is it?" I laughed.

"Ten," he told me in a laugh. I smiled and kissed him, both of my hands on his cheeks and his arms around my waist.

I love kissing him if you couldn't tell. I pulled off quicky. "How long are we gonna be out here?" I asked.

"We can leave if you want to," he told me, his hand in my hair. I shook my head.

"No way," I laughed and pecked him on the lips more than once before resting my head down on his shoulder by his neck.

"Why don't you just spend the night at our house tonight?"

"Cause I sneaked out the house," I said.

"So? I don't see why you can't."

"How would I get away with that?"

"You could sneak in, leave a note on the fridge saying you had to go pick something up. Your mom wouldn't see it til morning and she'll think you just left."

"1st: good idea. 2nd: why do you want to sleep at your house so badly? 3rd: where would I sleep?"

"It's a huge house. Just pick a room to sleep in. And I want you to because then you'll just be there in the morning."

"Will I get breakfast? Mainly waffles?" I asked teasingly.

"Whatever you want," he laughed.

"Now if my mom would say that. I can't even have a paintball gun fight!"

"I'm sorry, I love you, but please. I can't even talk about parties." He seemed to get a little uneasy again.

"Shooting people with paintball guns sounds like anything but a party."

"Raven, please," he had a really uneasy tone in his voice, and I took my head off his shoulder and looked down at him.

"You really can't deal with parties, can you?" He shook his head and shut his eyes and huffed to try and calm himself down. "I'm sorry," I apologized and snuggled up on him. "I really am." I snuggled up to him more. He started to calm down a little bit more. Why doesn't he like parties? I don't get it. Maybe I'd ask his friends about it when Collin wasn't around.

"It's okay," he told me. "It's not your fault." I pecked his cheek, and he stroked my hair and lightly kissed my neck, and I kissed him, and he kissed back. I felt my self shiver a little more. I already had his jacket on, and he held me closer to him as we made out in the snow. We were so close I could feel his heart beat, and I felt secure in his arms. Anything could happen right now and I'd be safe. I laid to his side and wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt even safer than I did before. I never felt this safe in someone's arms before. It was different, and I loved it. I pulled Collin over so he laid on top of me. I've never felt like this about anyone before. He kissed me deeper than he ever has before, and I tried so hard not to smile. He looked at me, and I tried to close the gap back, but he pulled back a little bit and looked down at me. "You ready to go back?"

"Not yet."

I kissed him again, and he kissed back before he looked at me, his forehead against mine. "You sure? It's getting kinda late."

"I guess we could go, then."

Collin pulled me up with him, and he kissed me again. "Love you," he told me.

"Love you too." I kissed him the whole way we walked back to the house. I couldn't help it. I love this guy.

#Cap's point of view  
April refuses to talk to Carter and me both, but Carter and I were standing next to each other in the hallway when April and May both walked up and stood in front of us, and May, the one who had straightened her hair, looked at the two of us. "Oh my god," she said. "You weren't lying. There _are_ two of them," she said, unbelieving. She poked Carter's cheek, and she looked at her sister. "He's real!" She pinched my cheek and then ran her fingers through Carter's hair and stepped back and looked at the two of us.

"Don't they look _identical_?" April asked her. My eyebrows furrowed. I have a crush on an _idiot_!

#Willow's point of view  
Derek had something to do today, so he wasn't here. I stood with chalk in my hand, and my students were making me laugh joking about the lesson. I looked at someone else who had their hand up. "Yes, Hannah?" I called on her, still laughing a little bit.

"What if-" Everyone stopped talking as the door opened, and they were quicker to react to the door than I was because I have people coming in here all the time. I looked at the looks on all of my students faces, and I got confused. Then I looked to the door, and the chalk dropped from my hand and broke on the floor, and both of my hands flew to my mouth as tears began to roll over my cheeks, and Fireflies began to drum through my head.

There Michael stood in the doorway.

*Review :")*

Topic of discussion: Willow and Michael

Review!


	708. Chapter 708 Break Through

(Sorry, not a lot of diverse POVs I'm tired and kinda out of it today... read on!)

#Willow's point of view

Michael looked at me and said one thing. "I'm home." I broke out into tears, and I ran to him, and he threw his arms around me as all of my students began to freak out and scream and cheer.

"Oh my god I thought you were dead!" I cried. Michael held me tight and close.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Willow," he cried. I didn't know what to say. I could barely control myself.

"How'd you get back?" I asked, still crying heavily. He looked at me.

"Oh my god you have no idea," he cried. I caressed both of his cheeks with both of my hands, and I faintly laughed through my tears and kissed him, and it felt so incredibly unreal. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I have Michael back. Michael's back. Michael's alive. Michael's actually alive.

#Raven's point of view

I woke up in the morning and huffed tiredly when I remembered where I was. I forgot I stayed at the guys' house. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and got out of bed and went downstairs and found the guys in the kitchen. Collin seemed to not be doing a lot. Ryan did. Collin was leaning back against the countertop when he saw me. "Hey," he said as I walked up to him, and he hugged me so my head was against his chest.

"I'm tired," I complained. Cameron looked at me.

"Hey, Raven. What're you doing here?"

"Were you and Collin-" Roy started.

"NO!" Collin and I yelled.

"Roy, I am going to take you to see a shrink!" Collin told him. Roy shrugged and looked back to the fridge like something was just gonna appear. Collin rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers without Roy seeing, and whatever it was he wanted showed up.

"Oh! There it is!" Collin rolled his eyes, and I let out a small laugh. Collin rubbed my back, and I pecked him on the lips before resting my head back against his chest.

"No, Raven and I were out late last night and she just spent the night here instead of going back to her own home," Collin told the guys. Roy seemed to be the only one wanting to make fun of us about it.

"We shouldn't have to guess too much that you guys-" Roy started again.

"NO!" Collin and I yelled.

"Oh my god, Roy! There is something wrong with you!" Collin told him.

"No there isn't!"

"You know what's funny?" Collin asked him. Why do I find this so amusing?

"What?" Roy asked him.

"That thing you're holding wasn't even in the fridge two minutes ago and you think it was there the entire time." Ryan and Cameron started laughing.

"Wait- what?" Roy asked.

I started laughing. "Magic, Roy. Magic. You're in your boxers," Collin told him.

"Am not! I came down here in sweatpants like the rest of you!"

"Look again, Roy," Collin told him. Roy looked down and ran out the room.

I bursted out laughing and looked up at Collin. "You are so mean!" I laughed.

"Revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge." I laughed and pecked him on the lips before I rested my head back against his chest where I felt warm and secure. Collin rubbed my back as Ryan cut something up and Cameron tried to find something in one of the drawers. "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go grab my jacket from upstairs," Collin said, and I let him go. I looked at Cameron and Ryan.

"Hey, I've got a question. Your album comes out really soon, and I asked Collin about having a party," I said. Both of them froze and slowly turned around and looked at me. The two of them exchanged glances before Ryan looked back to me.

"Please. Tell me you didn't," he said.

"Didn't what?" I asked.

"Ask Collin about having a party," he said as Roy walked back in. He seemed to freeze up at his words.

"Who asked Collin about having a party?" he asked stiffly. It was like the air had been sucked from the room, and all eyes were on me.

"I did," I said, confused. "Why doesn't he like parties?"

They were all still completely silent. Ryan looked at me. "How many times did you bring it up? How many times did you even hint it?" he asked me.

"I brought up twice. Once by mistake." They all got this weird look in their eyes, and I thought I might've heard Cameron curse under his breath.

"What's wrong with parties?" I asked. I was starting to get worried.

"It's not the party," Ryan told me. "It's just Collin." He looked away from me for a second and huffed. He looked at everyone. "Okay, everybody lay off of Collin and go easy on him for the next few days," he said like he was instructing a drill. "Roy, we're looking at you."

"Okay..." he said sadly.

"Can someone please just tell me why?" I asked.

Ryan sighed and looked at me. "Well-" his voice got really quiet. "Collin-" Collin walked back into the room and stopped.

"Why is everybody looking at me like that?"

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Roy sang to break the silence.

"Shut up, Roy!" Collin told him, and Ryan gave Roy the death glare while the rest of us laughed, and Roy remembered what Ryan said. I looked at Collin and stretched my arms out to him.

"Hold me," I said in a playful, pouty way, and Collin walked back over and held me the way he did before. Roy opened his mouth to say something and closed it. He walked out the room. I could hear him laugh. He came back in a few seconds later.

Collin stood with his arms tightly around me and just stared at Roy, and I rested my head on Collin's chest and looked over at Ryan who was giving Roy the 'I swear to God' look. Roy gave him a 'sorry' look. "Hey, well, it's not my fault that Raven brought up-"

"ROY!" Ryan, Cameron and I all shouted in unison. Collin knew exactly what we were talking about, and I could feel him get a little uneasy.

"Go to your room, Roy," Cameron told him.

"Okay..." Roy left.

I looked up at Collin and ran my fingers through his hair to try and calm him down. The guys walked out to give us some space. I looked up at him and ran my fingers through his hair. "Hey, it's okay. Just calm down. It's okay."

He pulled me closer to him. "I can't even talk about it," he said almost shakily. I hugged him a little bit tighter and pecked him on the lips. "Not right now, Raven," he said.

I frowned at him sympathetically and continued running my fingers through his hair. "Do you think it'd make you feel better if you just talked about it?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to try?" He swallowed hard, and he looked like he might get sick. I moved closer to him. "It's okay. I just need you to calm down," I told him gently. "Can you calm down for me?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay," I said gently, still running my fingers through his hair. "Wanna tell me what happened?" He swallowed hard, and he wouldn't look me in the eye, but he nodded, and I could tell it was going to be hard for him to say.

#Ash's point of view

The weekend ended, and we had to go back to school. You know, you'd think being bombarded with people would be fun and maybe even a little funny, but if it's because you and your fiancée just had a baby, not so much. They bug you about whether it's a boy or a girl and what it's name was, and the media's been after us. Does anyone outside of the castle know Allison had triplets...? No, no they don't. The media would go CRAZY. My dad having triplets as a teenager, and now me? The media would go INSANE. You have no idea. I go to school, and the Bailey twins won't leave me alone. Nearly every girl in the school is jealous of Allison now. They should be. She's gorgeous. My friends and I stood in the hallway when the Bailey twins came scurrying up to me. "Why won't you tell us if it's a boy or a girl, Ash?" they asked sadly in unison.

"Because we're keeping it a secret," I told them.

"What'd you name it?" one of them asked me.

"Something meaningful," I told them, and my friends snickered a little bit.

"Aaww!" the Bailey twins cooed. I had to resist the urge to laugh as they walked off.

"Quite the paparazzi you got there," Jared laughed. I looked at him.

"Shut up," I told him and laughed.

"So- you haven't even posted a single word about the two of you having a baby," my other friend said. I looked at him. "Allison didn't even post anything after she found out she was pregnant or after you proposed to her." I shrugged.

"It's personal. Why should the whole world have to know about it? They've been chasing us Flamys down since my dad was fourteen." They all gave me a confused look.

"Fourteen? I thought your aunt didn't become queen until she was sixteen." I looked at my friend like he was an idiot.

"You're kidding me, right?" He just looked at me. "My dad's already in freaking history books, and we've learned about him in school." Then all of my friends seemed to have a great epiphany.

"Oooohhhh!" I just shook my head at them.

"You're all idiots."

#Melody's point of view

School. Found a boyfriend. Had a baby. Got married. School. Pregnant with my second. Wow, what's up with the Flamy family? My sister got arrested, my other sister broke her out of jail, now they're on the go, my brother and his girlfriend who was practically a part of the family before she added to it have three little babies of their own, they're happy, and they're getting married in three months. Wow the Flamy family's on a roll. I started feeling nauseous and had to go home early, and I'm not telling anyone other than my family about my second until school's out. I landed on the balcony and opened the balcony doors and found Tristan asleep in bed on his stomach, and I faintly laughed and walked over and climbed in next to him, and he woke up and tediously looked at me. "Hey," I laughed as I laid beside him.

"Hey," he laughed tiredly and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes as he propped himself up on one elbow. "You're home early," he said, propped up on both elbows. I looked up at the ceiling and huffed.

"I wasn't feeling well," I told him.

"Well that sucks," he told me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck and yanked him over so hard that I was on top of him, and he laughed. I laughed down at him, and I pressed my lips down against his, and he accepted my kiss and kissed me back even deeper. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I looked down at him, my hand gently caressing his cheek.

"What're we gonna do with this baby?" I asked him. He laughed.

"What _aren't_ we gonna do with it?" he smart alecked. I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well, for starters, we're not gonna get rid of it," I laughed.

"Or take it on rollercoasters," he said, and I laughed.

"_Or_ feed it inedible items." Tristan laughed.

"Yep, definitely a big one. Oh- or let it near my mom." I started laughing pretty hard. Tristan laughed at me. I looked down at him.

"You got anything else you plan on not doing with the baby?" I asked in a laugh. He thought for a second.

"No, I don't think so," he said. I just laughed and kissed him.

"I love you," I laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you too," he laughed.

#Ash's point of view

Allison and I went home early. Allison seemed really exhausted. I looked at her. "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"I feel like I've been crying for hours, but- I haven't shed a single tear," she told me, stress in her voice. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Allison. You're probably just tired," I said, trying to make her feel better. She looked down. "Do you think walking around might help a little bit?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Wanna go walk around outside?" She pursed her lips and took a quick second to think, and she nodded. "Yeah?" She nodded again. "Alright, come on." I took her hands and pulled her up with me, and she went to grab her coat. She came back with Hope in her arms. "You're bringing the baby with you?" I laughed. She laughed and looked down at the baby all snuggled up in her arms.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I don't see why not." I smiled at her, and we walked outside into the snow, and we walked around the lake.

"Here, let me see her," I laughed, and Allison gently handed the sleeping baby to me. I smiled down at her. "I still think she looks like you." Allison laughed.

"What would happen if I tried to go vampire speed on ice?" she asked me. I laughed.

"It would _not_ go well. It's way worse than just trying to run on ice. You'd fall on your face and not get _anywhere_." Allison laughed.

"That would make sense," she laughed and pecked me on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." I pecked her on the lips again, and Allison looked at the frozen lake.

"I think I'm gonna go sit in the middle of the lake," she said, and I looked at her.

"You're crazy," I told her. She laughed.

"Only as crazy as the people who surround me." I laughed and kissed her, and she walked out onto the lake and turned around and looked at me and crossed her arms, standing in the center of the lake.

"I still think you're nuts," I called to her. She laughed.

"Maybe so," she called back to me almost proudly. I smiled at her and looked down at little baby Hope. She still looks like Allison.

#Harmony's point of view

I stayed hidden in the trees perched on a tree branch, carefully focusing on the two of them. I saw a baby in my brother's arms, and when I figured out it belonged to him and Allison, I took my gun from my pocket and carefully focused it on Allison. I slowly pulled the trigger, but I didn't hit her. I hit the ice, and it shattered beneath her, and she fell through.

***REVIEW! Or else... D: HARMONY! REVIEW!***

Question: what's an irrational fear that you have? Mine's escalators...

REVIEW!


	709. Chapter 709 Dumb and Dumber

(Sorry not a lot of diverse POVs I've been busy...)

#Ash's point of view  
"ALLISON!" I screamed. I had baby Hope in my arms. I couldn't just set the newborn down in the snow! But I couldn't let Allison drown! I didn't know what to do! I can't take off vampire speed on ice! I just snapped. I took off running the fastest I could and ran inside. "DAD!" I screamed. He came flying into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"ALLISON JUST FELL THROUGH!" He took off outside and saw the hole in the center of the frozen lake, and I gave Hope to Sarah.

"Oooh no," my dad said and took off running, and he ran to the center of the lake and gripped his head.

#Sterling's point of view

I just reacted. I dove into the hole and found Allison practically unconscious in the freezing water. I felt needle points all over my skin and my face, but I wasn't going to let myself freeze up. I forced myself to swim through the water, and I pushed myself down to Allison and grabbed her wrist and pulled her up towards me, and I put one arm around her waist and swam back to the top, and Ash quickly took Allison bridal style and ran inside the castle, and I followed close behind him.

#Harmony's point of view

"Alright. Let's move," I said, and we took off.

#Ash's point of view

I set Allison on the floor in front of the fireplace, and I kneeled down beside her. "Come on, Allison! Please be okay!" I pushed her hair away from her face, and she started coughing, and she coughed up all of the water in her lungs and began to shiver. "Oh my god!" I quickly scooped her up and saw a blue tint in her lips and rushed her back to the infirmary where Sarah waited for us, and she quickly looked at her and turned us around.

"Take her back to the fire," she quickly told me, and I rushed back and gently set Allison down, and Sarah came over and quickly put a towel over Allison's shoulders and looked at her. "You alright, Honey?" Allison shivered and carefully nodded, and Sarah put a thick blanket over the thick towel Allison had over her and began to run a towel through her hair to dry it out a little bit, and I sat next to Allison and tightly cuddled her. I asked Sarah to go make sure Hope was okay. Allison continued to shake and shiver.

"Hey, it's okay," I told her and held her tighter. "Let's go get you out of these wet clothes, okay?" She nodded, and I picked her up bridal style, and she buried her head in my chest. I carried her back to her room, and she put on dry clothes and got in bed, and I laid down next to her and tightly held her. She continued to shiver, and she snuggled herself deeply into my chest and kept her arms tightly folded at her side to stay warm. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled the covers up above our shoulders. She continued to shudder and shiver. "You alright?" She shakily nodded, and I rubbed her back to try and get her warm.

"I- I don't e-even know w-what h-happ-pened," she forced out in between shivers. "I-is H-hope okay?"

"She's fine," I told her. "Don't worry. I'm just worried about you right now." Allison snuggled further into me, and I cuddled her, and she nuzzled her head deep into my neck.

"I-I'm s-so c-cold, Ash," she shivered. I held her tighter.

"I know," I told her. "We'll get you warmed up. It'll be okay." She shivered.

#Ryan's point of view  
We were all just down the hall and around the corner, and I kept glancing back to the two of them as Roy and Cameron talked in whispers, and I quickly looked at the two of them. "I think he's actually gonna tell her!" I yelled in a whisper, and both of them quickly went silent and discreetly peeked down at them.

#Raven's point of view  
"It's okay," I told him. "Just tell me what happened." He had no tears in his eyes, he was just uneasy and unsettled. "It's alright." He looked down, and he seemed to get more and more unsettled with each word he spoke.

"Tiff- Tiffany and I had both just turned sixteen, and-" He swallowed hard, and I tried to calm him down the best I could. It was hard too when it looked like he was gonna cry. "We- we went to this party together, and- I-" He seemed to get incredibly nervous and uneasy. "And- we just- I don't even know how it happened, Raven."

I did my best to soothe him. "How what happened?" I asked him softly.

"How I- I lost- I-" He swallowed hard, and he looked uneasy and he was tense and he looked queasy.

"What'd you lose?" I asked him in my most soothing voice.

He shook his head. "We both lost the same thing," he told me, and I could almost feel a chill run up his back. "We didn't mean to do it, we just-" I was afraid he was going to start gagging.

"You can stop if you need to," I told him. "You don't have to tell me if it's gonna make you sick." He shook his head. I ran my fingers through his hair. "What happened?" I asked him soothingly.

"Don't make me tell you what happened," he said, still unable to look me in the eyes or breathe normally, and then I realized what happened.

"Oh, Collin... Calm down. It's okay." I tried to soothe him the best I could.

"It's not okay, Raven," he cried. "It's not."

"Come here." I hugged him tightly and tried to soothe him and calm him down. "It's alright." I really didn't know what to do. "Why don't you go lay down for a little while?" I looked at him. "Would that make you feel better?"

He looked down. "Can you lay down with me?" he asked me.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Of course."

"Thank you." He pecked me on the lips, and I went up to his room with him and laid down next to him as he continued to calm himself down.

"It's alright. Don't hold everything back. Just let it out, okay?"

"But it hurts."

"It hurts worse if you lock it away."

I didn't quite know what to tell him. I snuggled up next to him and hugged him and ran my fingers through his hair. He put his arms around me and pulled me close. "I'm so sorry if I upset you," he said sadly.

"I'm fine. I'm not upset. Let's work on calming you down," I told him

"I can't calm down until I kn-know my girlfriend's okay," he said sadly, and I couldn't imagine how upset he was with himself.

"I'm okay. I promise I am. I just want to make sure you are," I told him.

"I don't even know anymore, Raven," he shuddered. "I- I miss my daughters, and I- I miss home, and I- I-"

"Hey, it's okay. Take a deep breath. You're okay. Everything's fine." He tried to take a breath, but it came out choppy, and I stroked the back of his head, gently running my fingers through his hair. I looked at him. He had a few tears falling from his eyes. I'd never seen him so upset. My dad always told me to learn from the mistakes of others, and I knew what he meant just by looking at how Collin's stupid decisions affect him now, and it breaks my heart. I kept running my hand though his hair trying to calm him. His choppy breaths eventually slowed to shudders, and we held each other close. "Are you okay now?" I asked, still in my soothing tone. He nodded. "You feeling better?" He nodded again. "Do you wanna get up?" He shook his head faintly. "You still want me to lay here with you?" He nodded again. I gave him a soft smile and snuggled up to him. He let out a few more soft shudders, and we ended up falling asleep.

#Carter's point of view  
Those girls are not right in the head... They had a debate over whether we were fraternal or identical. It's funny because they haven't told us apart for the past few _years_. If you've ever watch the movie "Dumb and Dumber", just let it be a reminder of April and May. I've come to the conclusion that Cap likes April because she's hot. I mean- seriously! She's dumber than a toaster strudel! I just realized Cap prefers pop tarts... Eh. Cap's not the sparkliest fairy in the forest. I was walking down the hallway when April and May passed me, and I could hear them talking.

"Definitely Cap," May said. They both laughed.

"This is so easy now that we know they're fraternal!" April idiotically laughed.

Dumb, dumber, and could they _get_ any dumber?

#Willow's point of view

I was immediately allowed to leave work with Michael, and I sat and cried into his shoulder on the couch, unbelieving that he was back. He rubbed my back in order to pacify me, but I just couldn't compose myself. "It's okay, Willow. Calm down," Michael told me in a sympathetic laugh.

"How'd you get back?" I cried, looking up at him.

"Oh my god, Willow," he laughed, tears forming in his eyes. "You have no idea. I- I was on the sub, and- the enemy ship above us dropped an explosive, and they captured me, and I was on that ship being tortured for months, and one day, I got a hold of the captain's uniform, but I wrecked the ship." I wiped the tears from his eyes. "And I was on that island for I don't know how long," he cried. "Then an enemy ship came and took me prisoner, and the captain spoke English, and- I told him about you, and he only kept me prisoner to feed me and take care of me until I was back to full health," he said, tears flowing over his cheeks. "And he let me go." I laughed and threw my arms around his neck, and he tightly gripped me and held me close. "The only thing that kept me alive on that stupid island was you, Willow," he cried. I laughed through my tears and pulled back a little bit just to push my face to his and push my lips against his even harder.

"I love you so much," I told him in a whimper, pushing my lips back to his. He kept his hand in my hair, and I felt like my heart might burst it was thumping so hard in my chest.

#Melody's point of view

I decided to look up Quinn again, and I read she was Asia's daughter and she did date Tristan for a little while, and then I stopped and began to remember something. Back when we went to England... Back when I was pregnant with Halen, and that girl I got mad at. I froze. I went to google images and looked her up. That was never Harmony. That was actually Quinn. She's working with Harmony and Wednesday.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooooommmgggggggggggggggggggg whhaaaat? They all in for some serious trouble now... REVIEW!***

Question: Michael and Willow- wedding ideas...? ;)

2nd question: pop tarts or toaster strudels...?

REVIEW!


	710. Chapter 710 H

#Melody's point of view  
I couldn't believe it. My jaw dropped, and my hand flew to my mouth as I held my phone close to my chest. Tristan walked in, and he saw the expression on my face and in my eyes. He saw me and walked over and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked me. When I didn't respond, he slipped my phone from my hand and looked at it. "It's pictures of my ex girlfriend, Melody. I don't get what the big deal is. She's not even as pretty as you are." I looked at him.

"She- she's the one who threw that tomorrow tea at me!"

"You mean on that orchestra trip you guys took to England a year ago?" I slowly nodded. "Why would she do that?"

"Maybe- maybe because she's not over you, and I- I was pregnant with Halen," I said. He looked down at my phone.

"Maybe you're right..." My hands went to my face, and a ton of stress just fell over my shoulders.

"Tristan!" I squeaked. I already had tears coming from my eyes.

"Hey, hey. Calm down," he said as he sat down next to me, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and leaned me towards him so my head was on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"Quinn's working with Harmony and with Wednesday!" I cried. I looked at him. "Don't you get it?" He wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm not sure why you're so upset, Melody," he told me.

"They're three angry girls all wanting revenge, and- they're all wanted, and they- they're after us, and-"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Calm down," he told me, tightly hugging me. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you or to Halen or the baby. I swear." I looked at him.

"You swear?"

"I swear." I smiled and gently caressed his cheek with my hand.

"I love you," I told him. We quickly moved to each others lips, and I kissed him deeply.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison eventually fell asleep snuggled in my arms, and I very lightly and slowly started to slip away from her so she wouldn't wake up, but she woke up. "Don't leave," she pouted playfully. I laughed, and I let her snuggle back to me. "I don't want you to leave me." I stroked her hair once.

"I won't leave you, Allison," I laughed. "I'll stay here with you." I knew she was smiling, and I just smiled at her and kissed the top of her head before she turned her head up and kissed me before pulling off and wrapping her arms around my neck as I gently rubbed her back.

"I love you, Ash," she told me.

"I love you too," I told her and pecked her on the lips. I looked at her. "What happened out on the ice?" She seemed to get a little uneasy thinking about it. She snuggled up to me, probably getting cold again.

"I- I don't know," she said. "One second, I- I'm out on the ice talking to you and laughing, and then- I'm beneath the water..." I held her close, and she nuzzled herself into my neck, and tears began to slip from her eyes as she got upset thinking about what happened.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down. It wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have gone out on the ice, Ash," she cried guiltily. Then a pang of guilt wept over me.

"I shouldn't have _let_ you go out on the ice," I told her in a more guilty tone than the one she had. "It's my fault." She shook her head.

"Don't say that, Ash."

"It is," I told her. "I should've never let you go." She looked at me.

"Promise me you'll never let me do anything stupid." The look in her eyes was almost painful, and it was really hurting me. They really hit me.

"I'll always be here to protect you, Allison," I told her, and I held her close to me. "My life would be over without you..."

#Raven's point of view

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I woke up to see Ryan standing there. "Hey, you guys've been asleep for an hour or two. You might wanna be getting back home." I looked at Collin and ran my fingers through his hair. Collin was still pretty much asleep, and I spoke to him in a whisper so I wouldn't disturb him so much. "I gotta go, okay?"

"Kay," he murmered. I leaned down to him.

"Love you," I said and pecked him on the lips.

"Love you too," he said and let me peck him on the lips more than once, and Ryan walked me out, and when we I got to the front door to leave, he stopped me.

"Um- Collin- I've known him forever, and- he's never been good with change and he's been really homesick for the past few months, and- the guys and I just wanna thank you for doing what you did," he told me.

"You don't have to thank me. I just don't like seeing people upset," I told Ryan.

He laughed and looked to the floor and looked back up at me. "You're such a bad liar," he told me, and he sighed and looked outside. "Collin can just- he can be a bit sensitive when you hit him in the right spot," he said. "So really, thanks." I smiled and opened the door, and just as I was halfway down their walkway, Collin came running out to me and threw his arms around me.

"Hey, what-"

"I love you so much, Raven," he told me.

I put my arms around him. "I love you too, sweetie," I laughed, shocked that he ran out here just to tell me that. He shuddered, and I ran my fingers through his hair. I can't believe that this is the same guy that I fought with just a few months ago because he was supposed to be my rival in the studio. Now he's my boyfriend. Weird... How did this happen? Collin almost seemed upset with himself. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him in a faint laugh.

"I feel like I've been a terrible boyfriend to you."

"What on earth makes you think that?" I asked.

"Everything," he told me. "I- I feel like I've done nothing for you."

"You give me a reason to smile. You helped me stand up for myself against my mom," I told him. "You've done a _lot_."

"No I haven't!"

"Collin," I began, "Yes you have. What makes you think you haven't?"

"Everything," he told me. "I feel like I- I made you uncomfortable. I feel like I'm not everything you want me to be and I feel like you deserve better, but I- I wanna be that better."

"You're not what my _mom_ wants you to be. You're everything _I_ want you to be. I don't want you to change. I want you to stay you," I told him.

"I've got tattoos on my back, Raven, and- I have two baby girls at home, and I- I just- I feel like an awful person, and I've been severely homesick," he told me.

"You're not awful. You're great. You're anything _but_ awful," I told him.

"Please don't leave yet."

"Okay," I faintly laughed.

"Come on. Let's take you back inside," I told him, and I walked back inside with him, and he seemed to really calm down.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Please come back there with me. I don't want you to leave." I went back to his room with him, and I sat next to him on his bed. "You know I would never leave you," I told him

He looked down. "Like I left my baby girls..."

"You'll see them again," I told him.

"I-" He took a second to breathe. "I didn't tell you this, but- I'm flying down to see them in a day or two..."

"I'm okay with that." I told him. "You could've told me the day you left, and I would've been fine with it."

He laughed a little bit. "Funny you say that," he said, and looked up, but looking away from me. "I kinda wanted you to come with me."

"Really?" I asked him. Going to his hometown? Wow. "Are- are you sure?" He looked at me.

"I'm asking _you_."

"I'll go." I told him and smiled. He looked at me. "Now you get to meet my parents. And my sister."

"That'll be great," I said.

"Another thing," he said. "My dad doesn't know you're coming."

"Neither did I 5 minutes ago," I said with a smile.

He laughed. "Still. Okay, um- the twins are- they were born two weeks early (long story), we're pretty sure they're identical, and they're three and a half months old."

"Well, if they have shirts on that say twin one and twin two, I'll be good to go."

He laughed. "Okay, Violet actually lives with my sister, Willow. Ivy lives with my parents, but I've been paying for everything." I stopped him for a second.

"Wait- so- are you saying that your ex girlfriend has done _nothing_ for either one of them?" If she done nothing thats messed up. Collin opened his mouth to say something, but he shut his mouth and looked down. I put my hand on his cheek. "Has she?" I asked. He pursed his lips and reluctantly shook his head. I moved my hand to his hair and ran my fingers through it. "I- that's just-" I didn't know what to say. I didn't really have a right to judge his ex. Maybe it's best I kept quiet. I dropped my hand back down to his cheek, and he looked up at me. "You really are a great dad," I told him.

"But I left th-"

"You left them to pay for them," I told him. "And you know that just as well as I do." He smiled. Then it was like I had a great epiphany. "Oh my god," I said and started to laugh. "I'm going to your hometown!"

"It's near Ninjago City," he laughed. "Right outside of it. It's a five to six hour drive from here." I kept laughing. I couldn't help it. I laughed and leapt at Collin, knocking him over so I laid on top of him. He laughed at me. "I can tell you're excited."

"Sorry," I laughed.

"Nope, you're fine," he laughed, and I kissed him. He kissed back deeply and put his hands on my waist. I began to wonder what exactly his hometown was gonna be like. I'd had a few concerts there before, but I've never stayed for more than a day. Maybe it's where good kissers come from. My hands went to his hair, and he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I couldn't wait to get to his hometown. I wondered what his dad was like. What was his mom like. What's his sister like? Are the houses big or small? Then I realized something. I'm about to meet my mom's ex! His dad wouldn't care, right? I'm nothing like my mom. I began wondering if I should ask Collin about it, but I didn't want to stop kissing him. He _is_ a great kisser. He began to kiss me deeper. His hometown has to be where great kissers come from. I smiled in the kiss and thought I might start laughing, and I started giggling thinking about me giggling. Collin pulled off and looked at me. "Seriously?"

"What?" I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"I don't know," I laughed. Collin faintly laughed.

"Oh no. Here we go again."

"What?" I asked.

"You're laughing up a storm again," he laughed, and I just laughed and pulled him over on top of me.

"I can't help it," I told him. "You're just too cute."

"That doesn't make any sense," he said.

I laughed. "I love you, baby," I teased.

He picked up on the teasing tone in my voice. "Why are you teasing me?" he asked.

"Don't make me leave this house," I laughed.

"If you haven't noticed, you pulled me on top of you. You would have to get from under first."

I pursed my lips to keep myself from laughing. I turned my head to the side a little bit. "Is Ninjago City the hometown of good kissers?" I asked him.

"Is that what you're laughing about?" he asked me in a laugh.

"Maybe," I said with a smile. "So, _is_ your hometown the root of good kissers?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He kissed me deeply. I laughed and kissed him back before I pushed his lips away, laughing.

"Most definitely," I laughed. He went back to kissing me again, and I did my best not to laugh and succeeded. I looked at Collin. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Don't you think I should be getting back before my mom starts wondering where I am?"

"Depends on the time."

"Well- what time is it?" I asked him.

"It's only twelve." I huffed.

"Darn it," I said. "I need to go."

"Can't you stay any longer?" he asked.

I shook my head. "My mom'll kill me." We both got up.

"Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" He asked

I laughed and kissed him deeply, and I could feel him smile. I looked at him. "When do we leave?" I asked him.

"Day after tomorrow." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I can't wait to go," I told him and pecked him on the lips again.

"I can't wait to take you," he laughed, and I smiled and kissed him.

"Bye." I ran off. This should be fun.

#Willow's point of view

I sat with Michael later that night in the living room, and he was drinking, controllably. He hasn't had anything good in forever. "Oh my god I forgot how good alcohol tastes," he said, and I laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"Well have as much as you want," I said. "Not really. But you get what I mean." We both laughed. I told him about Violet, and he held her and played with her and laughed at her. He seemed in disbelief about the whole thing about my brother becoming a parent while he was gone, but he happily agreed to help me take care of her. After all, she is his future niece.

#Allison's point of view  
That night, everyone was asleep, including me. I woke with a start, and I realized I was sweating a little bit. I huffed and went down to the triplets room to check on them, and Cato was sound asleep. I looked at Hope, and she was asleep as well. I stroked the little hair she had on her head, and I smiled. I glanced over to Faith, but she didn't look to be in her bed. I walked over, and I saw she actually wasn't in it. Before I could scream, I felt a hand slap over my mouth, and I heard a wicked laugh. Harmony.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooohhh noooo! Allison! Where's Faith!? REVIEW!***

Question: Coke, Pepsi, or Sprite?

REVIEW!


	711. Chapter 711 Someone, Something

(I have made a decision: for one week, I'm going to have one chapter on each family, but I haven't chosen a week yet. And then, you'll vote on your favorite family and which family you wanna see another chapter on XD

This is probably not the order they're going to be in... but this is the list of the families

Flamys (Sterling, Lorry, October, Lizzie, Ash, Kai, Alex, Blake, etc... big family...)

Garmadons (Lloyd, Ashley, Ellie, Charlotte)

Walkers (Cap, Carter, Cindy, Jay, Nya)

Julians (Zane, Kay, Crissy, Tyler)

Smithsons (Cole, Willow, Terra, Collin)

and sorry not a lot of diverse POVs I'm busy...)

#Allison's point of view

Tears began to heavily fall from my eyes as I shook in Harmony's clutch. "Please don't hurt me," I heard myself cry beneath her hand, and she laughed in a whisper. Just then, the door opened, and it was like Harmony vanished into thin air. Sarah stopped when she saw me, Faith in her arms.

"Goodness, you're so pale! You look as if you've just seen a ghost," she said sympathetically and gently set the sleeping Faith down in her bed and looked back to me.

"I- I saw- I-" I couldn't get my words out, tears still coming from my eyes.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up," she said. I was sitting in the living room on Ash's lap in his arms in the middle of the night, and Sarah was in here as well as Ash's mom and dad listening to everything.

"I- I woke up with a start, and I went to check on the triplets, and- Faith wasn't in her bed, and I got worried, and H- Harmony showed up," I said, holding back tears. "And then Sarah came in with Faith, and Harmony just- vanished." A tear slipped over my cheek, and Ash's dad looked away from me in thought. I nuzzled my head into Ash's neck as he stroked my hair trying to get me to calm down.

"I wonder if Harmony's the reason you fell through the ice," Ash's dad said in thought, and I snuggled up further on Ash.

"Hey, you're alright," Ash whispered to me soothingly. "Everything's gonna be alright." I shuddered.

"But Harmony and Wednesday can't be doing this alone," his mom said.

"Amber and I did," his dad responded.

"True, but- Wednesday's never been much of a thinker."

"Neither have I." Ash let out a faint laugh.

"My father speaks the words of truth," he lightly laughed. Everyone else faintly laughed, and I nuzzled myself further into Ash's neck, and he held me tighter. I let out another shudder.

"Well- what do we wanna do with the triplets? I don't think it's a good idea we leave them by themselves all night," Sarah said. No one really knew what to do. "I can stay in there with them if I have to. There is a bed in there."

"Would you mind, Sarah?" Ash asked her.

"Not at all, sweetheart," Sarah faintly laughed. I felt Ash smile as he continued to stroke my hair, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, it's alright," he told me. "Everything's gonna be taken care of."

"Do we need to have further discussion or can the rest wait until tomorrow?" my dad asked.

"Why don't we finish talking tomorrow," Ash said. "We have the basics taken care of." Everyone said goodnight to each other, and I was alone in the living room with Ash, sitting in his arms. "Why don't I take you back to bed?" Ash asked me, stroking my hair. I shook my head. "I'll carry you," he offered in a laugh, but I shook my head again. "Alright, what if I sleep with you?" he asked me. I looked at him, my eyes still teary. "What if I stay in your room?" he asked me again.

"Would you?" I asked him.

"You know I would," he said, and I rested my head down on his shoulder. "Come on. I'll carry you." He stood up and carried me bridal style, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled up to him. He gently set me down in bed and climbed in next to me, and I cuddled up to him, and he held me in my sleep.

#Ash's point of view

I woke up in the morning and saw Allison had already left. Allison and a ton of her friends skipped school today to find her wedding dress. Halfway through the day, my fourth period class had just ended and I walked to my locker, and as soon as I opened it, I felt my phone buzz and took it out of my pocket and saw it was Allison. I answered it in a laugh. "Hey."

"Ash?" Allison's mom. Not Allison. She sounded extremely excited.

"Hey, Mrs. West," I laughed. "You sound excited."

"I am," she said, dragging the 'am' happily. "I thought I'd just call and let you know, Allison found her dress!" she squealed. I laughed.

"I'm glad," I laughed. "I hope it's pretty."

"You'll love it!" she told me. I laughed. I heard Allison speak to me, and she was obviously on the opposite side of the room of her mom.

"I'm so excited, Ash! I found my dress!"

"I know!" I laughed. "I heard." Allison's mom spoke to me again.

"Oh, and I saw her tattoo," she said, and I got a little nervous.

"Oh, you- you did," I said.

"And she told me the story behind it, and I think it is just so sweet!" I felt myself blush a little bit.

"Good," I laughed. "I'm glad."

"But don't worry, I promised her I wasn't telling anyone, including her dad." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, cause we all know how that would turn out," I laughed.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later, Ash."

"Have a good day, Mrs. West," I laughed. "I enjoyed talking to you."

"I enjoyed talking to you too, Ash."

"Bye, Mrs. West," I said with a smile.

"Bye, Ash." We hung up, and when I went home, I didn't know Allison was there. I was walking down the hall, and I just saw my mom standing in Allison's doorway talking into it, and I could hear Allison's voice in response.

"Hey, what's going on?" My mom quickly looked to me, and she and Allison let out a short scream, and my mom quickly slammed the door shut. I could hear Allison laugh from inside her room, and my mom laughed. "What- was _that_?"

"I'm sorry, Ash! I've got my wedding dress on!" she laughed. "Your mom wanted to see it!"

"Nice job!" I laughed. I looked to my mom.

"You're gonna love it," she laughed.

#Tyler's point of view

One thing I've noticed: I never can kiss Lisa. The universe just won't let me. The universe despises me. What have I done wrong? Is this just karma!? I can't even freakin kiss the girl I like without some interruption! And even in the library! The _library_! How do you get interrupted in a _LIBRARY_!? It's supposed to be one of the most quiet places on earth! Or a school campus... But you get what I mean! Maybe the library hates me for always having overdue books... Yes. That has to be it. Library karma. BOOK KARMA! Then I stopped my ranting for a second and realized something.

I sound like the Walker twins. No wonder the universe can't stand me.

#Collin's point of view  
The next day, I drove down the street to Raven's house so she could ride to the airport with me. I told her to bring nothing more than a book bag. It's not like we would need much. I parked in front of her house and got out, and her door opened before I could do anything. She had her book bag on one shoulder. "Ready," she said happily.

"Let's go," I laughed, and she got in the car with me.

"So- how long's the flight?" she asked me as I drove.

"Should be no longer than an hour and a half."

"Sweet. No jet leg."

I laughed. "I'm sure you've been on some pretty nasty flights," I said.

"Twenty two hour flight. Not fun."

I laughed. "Really? Cause that sounds like fun," I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "You won't be laughing when you go on tour."

I laughed. "Yeah, we'll see," I said. "Ah, shoot."

"What is it?"

"I haven't told you that I love you yet this morning." Raven laughed.

"I love you too," she laughed. I quickly leaned over to her and pecked her on the lips. She looked at me. "Don't we have to get to the airport?"

"I'm driving right now," I said. "Just look at where we are." She did.

"You've been driving for no longer than five minutes."

"And hey, it's not easier to kiss someone while driving."

"I'll be nice and let you drive. I have a book to read anyway."

"Don't get carsick," I told her.

"I don't get carsick."

"We shall see," I said.

"How long is the drive to the airport?" she asked as she pulled her book out of her bag.

"We have about twenty five minutes left."

"Sweet." She opened up her book.

"How often do you read?" I asked her.

"Enough to be at a college reading level," she said while reading her book.

"Oh my god you and my sister would be best friends." I started laughing just thinking about it. "They wanted her to actually go to college when she was eight, but she didn't want to, so she went when she was twelve and has been a professor since she was sixteen. She turns twenty next month."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "Willow's a genius." Raven laughed. "Oh, and she used to smart mouth your mom all the time." Raven put her book down and started clapping.

"She was only three, too. She also kept embarrassing the hell out of my dad."

"What did you she do to your dad?" I shook my head and laughed.

"You'll have to ask her when we see her. Or you could ask your mom."

"I think I'll ask your sister. Now can I read my book?"

"You're the one who put it down."

"You started talking." She picked up her book. I held back a laugh. We got to the airport, and we got out of the car and went inside, and there was a huge crowd of screaming people.

"Uuhhh..." I could hear them screaming my name and Raven's. "What's going on...?" Raven looked at all of them as security pushed them back.

"One word:" she said, "run." We started running like our life depended on it... which it might...

"Our album just came out yesterday!"

"I know!" Raven laughed.

"How'd they even know we were gonna be here!?"

"Fangirls will do _anything_."

"They're crazy!" We had to run through security, and we did it laughing. We ran on the plane and quickly sat down, and we started laughing again. We sat in first class to keep ourselves safe, and we finally calmed down. "I'm gonna be laughing about this for years to come," I laughed. "And the only reason I'm sitting up here is so the people in the back don't accidentally kill me." Raven started laughing again.

"It's quieter up here. I'm gonna try and get some sleep."

"It's only an hour flight," I told her. "And we're about to take off."

"So the flight'll feel like a minute."

I laughed. "Just wait until we take off," I told her. We did, and Raven fell asleep on my shoulder, and my arm was around both of her shoulders. She snuggled up to me as I stroked her hair, and in a way, I thought all of this was funny since we haven't told anyone, especially the media, other than my friends that the two of us are officially dating. I had to wake Raven up when we were about to land. "You can sleep when we get to the house, okay?" She nodded and snuggled up to me again "Did you not sleep well last night?" I asked her.

"I stayed up until two am reading."

"Aw, Raven."

"What?"

"Don't do that to yourself."

"I couldn't fall asleep. I'll be fine. I feel better after that nap."

"Alright, whatever you say." We landed, and we were walking through the airport, and the crowd here was worse. This is what I get for coming back to my hometown. Everybody knows me. "You know, I'm really happy I asked my dad to drop my car off at the airport," I said, running.

"Yeah, seriously!" We ran outside, and I found my car, and we quickly got in. I got my keys from the glove compartment and left the airport. "Wait- if that wasn't your car we drove to the airport, whose was it?"

"Ryan's," I laughed. "I would've ridden my motorcycle (that my parents don't know I have) but the roads were icy and there were a ton of other issues why I couldn't."

"When're we gonna get there?" Raven asked.

"It's not a super long drive. Thirty, forty five minutes. You might wanna get your book out." She got her book out and opened it.

"What're your parents like?" Raven asked.

I laughed. "There are somethings that my dad'll say that you won't get, so just leave it as is. And- if we get into an argument, my mom'll most likely start laughing, and you'll see why."

"Do I get my own room, or am I sleeping on the couch?"

"No, you'll get your own room," I laughed. "Of course. And I tend to use a lot of magic at home, so just don't ask questions about it. Sometimes I use it by accident..."

"So I might see a bag of chips floating to your room?"

"No, I'm not that lazy," I laughed. "But there have been a few times I've accidentally sneezed glitter..." She bursted out laughing.

"So what else should I end up seeing?" Raven asked.

"Sometimes I spit crystals, mostly at my dad, and there was this once I had the stomach flu, but I only threw up bubbles and rainbows." Raven looked like she wanted to laugh, but her face said 'wtf'. "Not making that up... And I cough up some pretty weird things sometimes..." Raven faintly laughed and looked at me.

"Like what?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I've coughed up confetti, nickels and dimes, and this one time I even coughed up feathers. But I don't know where they came from..." Raven tried not to laugh.

"How much longer until were there?"

"Maybe twenty minutes. Just keep reading." We got there, and I saw my parents weren't here. Raven was still reading. "We're here, Raven." She looked up.

"Oh yay," she laughed. I laughed at her, and we got out of the car and went inside.

"My parents aren't here yet, though. They have Ivy with them."

"So, what're we gonna do while we wait?"

"Whatever we want. You said you needed sleep."

"Care to show me to my room?"

"Sure." I took Raven up to her room.

"I like it," she told me. She looked at me. "I like it a lot." I laughed. She set her bag down on the floor and sat on the bed. She looked at me. "Come here," she told me.

I sat next to her. "I thought you needed sleep." She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back and put my hands on her waist. She knocked me over, and I tried not to laugh at her.

She pulled off. "Sorry."

"Nope, you're fine," I laughed and kissed her again. She kissed me back, and I heard a knock on the door. We quickly separated, and I looked over to see my dad standing in the doorway, and we both quickly sat up. My dad was looking straight at me. I forgot to tell him I was bringing his ex girlfriend's daughter with me. "Hey, Collin? I need to have a word with you for a moment."

Oooh yeah. I'm in some _trouble _now.

***REVIEW! Nice, Collin. Nice job. Now you're gonna die. But yay Allison found her dress! REVIEW!***

Question: what do you imagine Allison's dress looking like? And what should ash and Allison do for their wedding? Time? Setting?

REVIEW!


	712. Chapter 712 Car

(I'm sorry about the short chapter, I've had a long day, I have a terrible headache, and I have been EXTREMELY busy... So cut me some slack. I'll makeup for it. Read on!)

#Collin's point of view

My dad made me leave the room. I should have told him Raven was coming. I am such an idiot.

He pulled me out to the porch. "What's Raven Black doing in my house?"

"She's my girlfriend, Dad!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing someone with you?"

"I kinda forgot. I was gonna tell you. I really was."

"It's my ex girlfriend's daughter, Collin."

"I know. Dad. But Raven's a good person."

"How's she gonna be around Ivy and Violet?"

"She'll be fine around them."

"Have you talked to her about this yet?"

"Yes, Dad."

"When did you talk to her about this?"

"Um- I talked to her about it." My dad looked at me.

"When, Collin."

"Uhhh..."

"When did you talk to her about it?"

"Um- a couple of days ago...?"

"When a couple days ago?"

"Two days ago...?"

"You seam unsure of that."

"No, I'm sure." My mom walked outside, Ivy in her arms. Ivy was soundly asleep. I thought I might cry. It's amazing how much bigger they can get in just one month.

"Please let me have her," I said, and my mom laughed and gave her to me. "Good to see you again, Mom," I said, hugging her with the one free arm I had.

"Its good to see you again too," my mom said happily.

I looked at her. "Has Tiffany come to see either of the twins?" My mom pursed her lips and shook her head. "Has she even called to see how they are?" She shook her head again.

I put my head down. why wouldn't she come to see them

She's done nothing. I've been paying for them, and they both live with my family.

Why wouldn't she do anything for them

I looked at my dad. "Has she done anything?"

"No..."

"Why hasn't she?"

"I don't know, Collin. We haven't talked to her." I looked down at Ivy asleep in my arms.

"I don't mean to interrupt but where is everything?" I heard Raven ask.

I faintly laughed to myself because I knew Raven could hear our conversation, and she was just trying to stop it before I got really upset. "I'm gonna go show her around the house," I said, and as soon as we got inside, we both started laughing a little bit. I looked at Raven and pecked her on the lips. "Thanks for that," I laughed. She looked down at the baby in my arms.

"Aw! Is that Ivy?"

"Yeah."

"Can I hold her?"

I laughed. "Yeah, come here. You gotta hold her really close and tightly." I gently put her in Raven's arms. Ivy was calm in her arms.

"She's pretty. How old is she?"

"Three and a half months."

"Didn't you say she had a twin?"

"Gees you are tired. I told you she lives with my sister two days ago," I laughed.

"Oh.. When will we get to see her?"

"We'll go later today when my sister gets off work."

"What's your sister like?"

"You'll like her," I told her. "I know you will." Raven smiled and looked back down to Ivy.

"So this is really your daughter."

"Yeah," I laughed. Ivy started to wake up. "Oh shoot," I said. "Let me see her." I took her back from Raven, and I held her so her head was in my neck, and she let out a few soft moans and went back to sleep. Raven laughed and couldn't control her smiling.

"She's so cute," she laughed.

I laughed. "I should go put her down."

Raven kissed me. "You do that," she laughed, and I went and set Ivy in her bed and went back downstairs. Raven was sitting down and on her phone. I sat next to her and saw a bracelet she had on her wrist, and I picked up her hand to look at it.

"Where'd you get this from?"

"My dad. Why?"

"Just curious. It's really- pretty."

"Thanks... Can you put my hand down now?"

"Yeah, sorry..." I laughed. She put her phone down and looked at me.

"What'd your dad say about me?"

"He didn't say anything..."

"Really?"

I looked at her. "Yeah." She sighed.

"Can we go outside and walk around?" she asked me. "Please?"

"Of course. Come on." She got up.

"No one will chase us right?"

"No, they shouldn't."

"Good cause I'm getting tired of running." We went outside and walked on the sidewalk, and Raven seemed upset.

"Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"My mom just texted me and told me I have a concert in two weeks. I'm getting tired of her making me do all this stuff. I just want my freedom."

"What if I stay backstage?" I asked her.

"Okay," she sighed. "But I still don't want to go."

"What part of all of the performing deal don't you like?" I asked her.

"What my mom forces me into wearing."

"But don't you like being out on stage?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I never feel like myself. I'm never allowed to be myself. She never let's me have any freedom. It's like she makes me her doll to control. And no matter what she has to be in control!"

"I'll be there to help out, okay?" She nodded.

"Can I go back in and lay down?"

"Yeah, of course. You want me to lay down with you?" She blushed.

"That would be nice." She was smiling.

"Come on, let's go back inside." We turned around and walked back to the house, and I went back inside with her. I went up to her room with her, and she laid down. I got in with her and put my arm over her, and she snuggled up on me.

"We won't get in trouble, will we?" she asked.

"No," I said. "We're just laying here, right?"

"I'm gonna sleep. I don't know about you."

"That's fine. I'll stay in here with you if you want."

"You can stay if you want. I don't mind. I just need to sleep." I held her close and stroked her hair.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her. "You don't seem to be feeling well."

"I'm just tired. That's all." I listened to her, and I ended up falling asleep next to her.

#Ash's point of view

I couldn't wait to marry Allison. We're probably just gonna get married in the abbey, but we've been thinking a little bit differently lately. We have spring break in April this year, then we go on our last orchestra trip, and then summer soon comes, and Allison and I promise each other we'll be together until the day we die, but I'll promise her past it and mean it. I'll promise her an eternity. Neither of us felt like going to school today, and I was sleeping in until Allison came running into my room and jumped up into my bed, waking me up. "Getupgetupgetupgetupgetupgetup!" she told me in frantic happiness. I looked at her tiredly.

"What is the _matter_ with you?" I asked her with tediousness in my voice. She laughed and kicked her feet out from beneath her and landed on her stomach next to me. She looked at me, a big smile on her face.

"I'm just happy!" she told me. I looked at her funnily.

"Maybe a bit too happy...?" She glared at me and shoved me off the bed. "Ow," I laughed as I pushed myself up on my hands and stood up and looked at her. She looked at me, trying to hold her glare, but she started laughing. I rolled my eyes at her, and she jumped up and looked at me.

"And maybe you're a bit too... tired and unenthusiastic," she told me, looking at me like I was a Picasso painting.

"Did you just call me unenthusiastic?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting..." she 'observed'.

"And I wouldn't be tired if you didn't come running in here like a banshee." She started laughing, and she gave me a fake pouty face and put her hands on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said. I glared at her.

"Stop." She laughed and pecked me on the lips and looked at me again and began to tug on my hands. "What're you doing?" I laughed.

"Come on!" she whined.

"What?" I laughed, following her a bit reluctantly.

"I wanna go out in the snow!"

"You sure are winey this morning," I told her. She looked at me.

"Am not!"

"Are too," I laughed. She looked at me like a painting again. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" She laughed and looked at me.

"I love you!" she told me happily.

"I love you too," I laughed, and she kissed me, and I kissed back and looked at her. "Now stop creeping me out." She laughed and pecked me on the lips again and looked at me and tugged my hands again.

"Now take me out into the snow!" she laughed. I laughed at her.

"Alright, just let me get my coat."

#Cap's point of view

So, Carter and I just turned sixteen a month ago. You know what that means, right? Nope, not a sweet sixteen. Guess who just got their drivers license...?

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooh no. The twins got their license to drive. REVIEW!***

Question: when Melody becomes queen, what could you see her dress looking like?

REVIEW!


	713. Chapter 713 Becoming

(I've got tons of summer work, I've been going to bed late, waking up late, and so on... Forgive my undiverse chapters, my short chapters, my excessively long chapters, and if there's ever a day I don't update it's for a reason. I have a LOT going on, and I need no negative comment. But can't wait to family chapter week XD let me know if there's anything you wanna see happen... So read on!)

#Cap's point of view  
Oh yes, that's right. Guess who can drive now? Carter already wants the following title while in the driver's seat: Driver Carter Walker. What were my parents thinking naming him Carter when our last name is already Walker? Probably the same thing our grandparents were thinking when they were naming our dad Jay. Jay Walker. Okay, let's go back to Carter's name for a second. Driver already makes it sound stupid. Well- his name sounded stupid before. Carter Walker. Cart-er. Walk-er. Drive-r. What idiot names himself that? Driver Carter Walker. Oh wait- Carter Walker would.

Now just to determine what kind of car I wanna drive...

#Allison's point of view  
Ash is going to love my dress. I just know it. The neckline is very bizarre in a way I can't describe it. Not ugly. Definitely not ugly. And if you're thinking turtle neck, it's _definitely_ not. It does have a train, but it's short and definitely not as long as Melody's was. Melody's dress is _nothing_ like mine. Mine's plain and simple, and I like it that way. Ash's never been much for a lot, and he likes keeping things toned down. My diamond ring? It's gorgeous in every simple way, and I _love_ it. I finally dragged Ash out into the snow, and I sat next to him at the edge of the lake. I looked over the ice like I was trying to find something that wasn't there. "What're you looking at?" Ash laughed.

"Do fish hibernate?" I asked him. He looked at me, and I looked at him.

"What?" he laughed.

"Do fish hibernate?" I asked him again, looking back to the lake. "Or do you think they freeze and unfreeze when spring comes?" Ash started laughing.

"I don't know, you tell me. You're the one that went under," he said, and I looked at him. He laughed at me.

"Really?" I asked in a laugh. He shrugged, and I shoved him over into the snow.

"Well ha, ha, _ha_," I said as he sat back up. He glared at me. I laughed, and he pulled me towards him, and we both fell back into the snow, and I was on top of him laughing.

"Well ha, ha, _ha,_ to you too," he told me, and I kept laughing. I looked down at him and pushed his hair back.

"Your hair's crazy," I told him.

"Have you not seen my _dad's_?" I started laughing again, and I rested my head down on his shoulder.

"Oh, how could you miss it?" I laughed.

"Remind me to show you pictures of my grandpa when _he_ was sixteen," Ash said. I laughed and looked at him.

"Was his hair crazy too?"

"Oooh yeah. You've seen Blake Flamy walking around school, right?" I nodded.

"Your uncle?" I laughed. He nodded. "The one that's in the grade below us?" I asked him in a laugh. Ash started laughing.

"Yes, that one," he laughed. "He looks just like my grandfather. Brown hair and everything. Except for the blue eyes. Those came from my grandmother."

"Are your great grandparents still alive?" I asked him.

"Two of them. Both my great grandmothers."

"How do they feel about being great greats?" I asked him in a laugh. He looked to the grey sky.

"I can't recall the last time I talked to them." I hit him on the chest. He looked at me.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You're supposed to stay in touch with family," she told me. "Family _and_ friends."

"Great, then maybe we'll have a giant family reunion," he said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Then maybe I'll organize it." He looked at me.

"You _wouldn't_," he said.

"Oh, yes I would. And I'd invite all the original ninjas and their families."

#Collin's point of view

Raven and I were still asleep, and Raven was snuggled up to me. "Collin?" she asked sleepily as she woke up.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"It's four," she said sleepily,"in the afternoon."

"Are you serious?" I picked up my phone and looked at it. "Ugh."

"What's wrong?"

"I told my sister we'd be there by 3:15 and my parents would've had to been wondering where we were for the past few hours, and they must've come in here and not say anything."

"Well then we should get up." I got up and rubbed the tiredness from my eyes.

"I am getting no sleep tonight," I laughed. Raven laughed and got up. We cleaned ourselves up a little bit, and my parents let me take Ivy with me, and we got in the car to drive to my sister's. Raven held Ivy while I drove, and Ivy was up but quiet in Raven's arms. "I think she likes you," I laughed.

"Well I like her too." Raven smiled at Ivy. I smiled at the two of them and looked back to the road. "How long's the drive to your sister's house?" she asked me, laughing down at Ivy.

"About thirty minutes. We don't have that much longer."

"How much do we have left?"

"About fifteen minutes. Her fiancé should be there, and his name's Michael. He's really nice."

"How old are they?"

"Willow turns twenty next month, and Michael should've just turned twenty one." Raven pointed her attention back to Ivy. "You really like her, don't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at Ivy.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"Yeah, anything," she said, smiling at Ivy.

"Okay, let's- let's say you had twins and both of them lived with the father's family."

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever call or visit?"

"All the time."

"Alright," I said. She looked at me.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just a what if."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I just- my parents told me Tiffany hasn't called or visited at all..."

"There's two sides to every story." I looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"First, eyes on the road. Second, it you don't want to assume. There's probably a reason why." I looked back to the road.

"Maybe you're right," I said. I sighed. "Would you mind if I called to talk to her later?"

"Not at all." We got to Willow's house, and she came running out to me as soon as I got out of the car. I hugged my sister, and I laughed.

"This is Raven," I laughed, introducing her.

"Hi," Raven said happily.

"Oh my goodness," Willow laughed. "Ivy's actually calm in someone else's arms other than family..." I looked at her.

"What?" She looked at me.

"The twins normally can't stand being in a stranger's arms," she said and looked back to Raven. "She must really like you."

"Thanks... I think." Raven said, a little lost. Willow laughed.

"That was a compliment." Willow looked at me. "I can't believe you're actually dating Raven Black! It's so exciting!" she laughed. She looked back to Raven. "I'm Willow," she laughed. "Ivy would've loved to be here right now. She loved you." The only Ivy Raven knows is the one in her arms.

"But Ivy's right here." Willow looked to me for help. "What-" Raven didn't really know what to say. I looked at her.

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright, well- let's go inside," Willow said happily to change the subject. We all went inside, and Raven looked around as we walked.

"I love your house," Raven said happily.

"Thank you," Willow laughed.

"Where's Michael at?" I asked her.

"He's out somewhere right now. He'll be back in a little while."

"How long've you been living here?" Raven asked.

"I've only been living in this house for about four years. Ever since I graduated," Willow told her as we sat in the living room.

"When did you graduate?" Raven's asking a lot today.

"When I was sixteen. I was supposed to start college when I was eight and graduate at twelve instead of start, but I didn't really want to start that young."

"That's still young!" Raven exclaimed.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy." Raven laughed.

"I bet it wasn't," she laughed. Willow looked at me.

"I'm gonna go check on Violet."

"Awesome," I said, and Willow got up and left the room. My nose began to sting, and I accidentally sneezed glitter. Raven saw. She stared at me for a second and bursted laughing.

"You weren't kidding!" she laughed almost uncontrollably.

"I wasn't!" I said defensively.

"I'm aware of that now!" she laughed.

"It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is!" Raven laughed as Willow walked back into the room. Violet was in her arms.

"Collin! You sneezed glitter again!?"

"Yes..." Raven would not stop laughing.

"Oh gees... next thing you know, you'll be crying syrup again..."

#Cindy's point of view

It's kind of lonely being out of college. I'm nearly twenty three, and I miss home, but I miss college, and I can't decide which I miss more. I miss being around all my friends, but I miss being with my parents and my idiotic brothers who always fight with each other and scream the same thing in unison at each other. I miss determining whether I should watch the fight or break it up. I usually just laughed at it. Now that they have their driver's licenses, they're going to be threatening to back each other over. I can already see a hospital trip waiting to happen in the near future...

#Melody's point of view  
I went home early, sick to my stomach, as soon as I opened the castle doors, I quickly ran to the bathroom and got sick. So not feeling well today. I went into the living room, and I found Tristan and Halen in there. Tristan looked over at me. "Hey, you feeling alright?" he asked me as I walked around and sat across from him.

"Yeah, just feeling a little... blegh," I told him. He laughed a little bit.

"I'm sorry," he said as Halen lifted her head from his chest and looked at him. He looked at her, and Halen put her had on his face.

"GAH!" she squealed. Tristan took her hand off his face and laughed.

"Well gah to you too!" he told her, and Halen started giggling and laughing. Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," I said and got up, and I took the phone to Tristan for him to answer. He answered it.

"Hey," he said. It was the old castle. Just then, his facial expression completely changed, and his hand slowly went to his mouth. I quickly took Halen from him, and he fully sat up. The expression in his eyes were awful. His breathing was messed up and irregular. "W-what...?" Tears began to slip from his eyes. "She-she-" he wasn't finishing his sentences. "No..." He hung up. "Oh my god," he cried and put both of his hands over his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him. "What's the matter?" He looked at me.

"You and I are about to become king and queen," he told me, tears running over his cheeks.

"So w-" Then I stopped my sentence, and my hand flew to my mouth. Tristan's mom died.

***REVIEW! Or else... D: what!? Omgomgomg... His mom died and now Melody's becoming queen! REVIEW!***

And to Player1: I have to say, your reviews are some the funniest things I've ever read. Keep it up! XD

Question: why are so many people having dreams about this story...? What exactly are they about?

2nd question: what kind of car could you see Cap and Carter driving?

REVIEW!


	714. Chapter 714 Eyes

(I'll try to update again later... Right now I need food...)

#Melody's point of view  
I was in pure shock. I quickly sat next to Tristan and wrapped my arms around him in attempt to comfort him, but I couldn't tell if it was working. "I'm sorry," I said sadly and sympathetically. "I'm so sorry..." I looked at Halen sitting on the floor, clueless that her grandmother died. What if I can't rule a kingdom...?

#Ash's point of view  
We were all in the living room when my aunt walked in with a strange look on her face. We all looked at her when she stopped and looked at us. "Why do you look like that?" my dad asked her. She held a finger up as her mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. "Seriously, why-"

"The queen of the other kingdom just passed..." No one took time to exchange glances. We were all frozen anyway.

"Are you serious...?" my mom asked her. She looked at her.

"Yeah..."

"Doesn't that mean-" Allison began, but she didn't need to finish. My aunt looked at her and nodded just a bit faster than what would be considered slow. Then everyone exchanged glances.

"Melody's becoming queen."

"Well- when're they crowning her and Tristan?" my dad asked. My aunt looked to him.

"Tomorrow morning." None of us really knew what to say because none of us really know if Melody can help run a kingdom. Sure, she could help run a music class, but I'm pretty sure a kingdom's different. Allison looked at me.

"Hey, I'm not feeling well," she told me quietly. I looked at her.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked her, pushing her hair away from her face.

"I've got a headache and my stomach hurts," she told me.

"Why don't you go lay down?" She looked at me.

"Is that gonna help?" she asked me, unsure.

"I don't know," I told her. "You're the one that's not feeling well. You tell me," I said in a faint, sympathetic laugh. She huffed and rubbed the stress and tiredness from her eyes.

"Alright. I'm gonna go lay down." She got up and left the room, and I looked back to everyone else.

"Have you talked to Melody?" I asked my aunt. She shook her head.

"She's probably a nervous wreck," my mom said. "I mean- this is Melody we're talking about."

"She turns eighteen in three months," my dad said. "I think she can handle it. I mean- October got crowned when we both just turned sixteen." She looked at him.

"Yeah, but I'm also no Melody," she told him. We all had to agree on _that_.

#Allison's point of view

I couldn't imagine why I wasn't feeling so well. I laid on my stomach in bed, the curtains closed so the sunlight was blocked out so it wouldn't make my head worse, and I heard the door lightly open and close. Sarah walked over to me and tucked my hair behind my ear so she could see me, and I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Hey, Ash told me you weren't feeling well. What's the matter?" she asked me.

"I've got a headache and my stomach hurts," I told her, a slight painful groan in my voice. She sighed and stood up straight and thought for a second.

"I don't wanna give you ibuprofen on an upset stomach..." she said, thinking about what to do.

"I'll be fine if you do," I told her. She looked at me.

"Maybe you can just take it with ginger ale or something," she said. "I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Sarah," I said and shut my eyes back as she walked away, and I pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I heard the door lightly open and close again, and Ash walked over and got in bed next to me, and I cuddled up on him and nuzzled my head into his neck. He rubbed my back in hope it would make me feel the slightest bit better.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well," he apologized to me sadly and empathetically. I cuddled up on him a little bit more to acknowledge what he said. Sarah came back in and walked over to me.

"I'm gonna need you to sit up to take this," she told me softly. "I don't want you laying down." Ash sat up and pulled me up next to him.

"Thank you, Sarah," I said just before she left. I took the medicine, and I rested my head on Ash's shoulder, his arm around me. "Love you, Ash," I told him, a faint sickly tone in my voice.

"Love you too. Hard to believe we're gonna be a real family in just three months."

#Carter's point of view

Have you ever heard Cap sing? No? Thank GOD. Because he _can't_. But as some of you know, there's always one song a really bad singer can sing really well. If you can guess the song Cap can sing, I will give you the amount of money in the national debt. If I were tell you, you'd be like: ...

Exactly. Bet you'll never guess. You've probably never even heard of the song before considering it's sixty years old.

On a new subject, Cap and I have been trying to figure out what kind of car we want to drive. One thing's for sure: our parents are buying us nothing as expensive or more expensive than our own home. That's a no-no. A truck? Maybe. Volkswagen...? WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE THINKING!? YOUR MINDS HAVE BEEN POISONED! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT NEXT TIME YOU SEE A PUNCH BUGGY!

Because I _will_, be around...

#Blake's point of view

Amy- brown haired, green eyed, skinny, and pretty. You can never get enough of her. I can never get enough of her. I don't think I've told my parents I have a girlfriend... I don't think my dad would care so much, because any guy named Kai doesn't sound like someone that would care. My mom would be like 'well that's nice. What's her name?' She probably wouldn't get as excited as other moms, which is why I like her. I wish I could see my brothers and sisters more often, but I'm just kind of stuck seeing my niece and nephews. You know what's sad? My _nephew's_ getting married. I'm his uncle with no aunt. My family's just screwed up... But I love them that way. How could I not? I was standing at my locker when Amy came scurrying up to me. I looked at her. "Hey," I laughed and shoved one of my books into my locker. "Ever tried decaf...?"

"What? I don't drink coffee!" she told me, and I laughed and looked at her as I pulled a book from my locker.

"I know that." She glared at me. I laughed and shut my locker. "Love ya," I laughed.

"I'm sure you do," she laughed and pecked me on the lips, and the bell rang. "See you after class," she laughed and pecked me on the lips and ran off. I smiled at her.

#Collin's point of view

"No I won't!" Raven was still laughing. "It's not funny!"

"How is this not funny?" she laughed. Willow started laughing.

"I think I like this girl," Willow laughed. I picked up a pillow and put my face in it. "Did he tell you about the time he threw up a rainbow?"

"Yes!" Raven laughed. "I've got a boyfriend that sneezes glitter and barfs rainbows!"

"I hate all of you," I said into the pillow.

"What other color glitter do you sneeze other than silver?" Raven asked.

"I saw him sneeze pink once when he was five," Willow laughed.

"What!?" Raven laughed hysterically. I looked at Willow.

"Really, Willow!?"

"Hey, I could've told her about that time you sneezed sprinkles. Oh wait- I just did..."

"Now Raven's having a laughing fit. Thanks a lot!"

"I think I need to leave the room for a second," Raven laughed and gave me Ivy and had to get up and leave the room. I thought my girlfriend was on my side. I looked at Willow.

"Nice."

"Hey, you need to learn to control your magic."

"COLLIN! TURN MY SHIRT BACK TO PURPLE!" Raven yelled. I think I have it controlled. I laughed and snapped my fingers, and Raven yelled at me again. "That didn't- MY HAIR STREAKS ARE PINK! I hate you, Collin!" Willow snickered.

"You had your fun. Change her back." I laughed as Raven stormed back into the room.

"I will if you say you love me," I laughed. "And mean it."

"Never."

"Alright... what to turn pink next..."

"I will smack you into the next decade if you do!"

"Tell me you love me or else your jeans are the next thing to go," I laughed.

"Looks like you'll be out for a year!"

"I love you," I laughed.

"I'm not saying it until I'm not pink!" I looked down at her shoes.

"Hey, look! Your shoes are pink!"

"Take Ivy from him," she told Willow, her eyes on me.

"Okay, fine. I'll change you back," I told her. I accidentally turned her jeans pink...

"I hope you like going home with a black eye!" Willow took Ivy from me as I stood up, and she had both twins in her arms.

"Raven, I didn't mean to do it. Please I really didn't it was an honest to god accident!"

"Then you are gonna change them back and never mess with my clothes again!"

"I- I already changed them back!" I told her, and I had to look away from her, and Raven's attitude just seemed to change. "I- I'm sorry," I said sadly without looking at her.

"Collin, I- I didn't mean to make you upset," she told me. She walked up to me. "Hey, look at me," she said with a sweet, sad, guilty tone in her voice. "You know I hate pink. I shouldn't have to tell you over and over again to stop. I don't want to yell at you." I still wouldn't look at her.

#Raven's point of view

Then, I remembered what Ryan told me. He can be really sensitive if you hit him in the right spot. I gave him a hug. "Maybe I exaggerate my anger. And I'm sorry," I told him. "And I love you a lot."

"I love you too." We just stood there and hugged each other. That was a stupid fight.

#Melody's point of view  
Early in the morning, around six or so, we were woken up by Anna, and I almost forgot we're back in the old castle. It just feels weird. I got up and had to eat and then got dragged off to have my makeup done and have my dress put on, which I'm not looking forward to since the dress is _crazy_. I'm afraid I'm going to scare the subjects getting crowned in it. I look like the evil queen of hearts. Whose idea was it for me to wear it? No idea. Who designed the dress? Don't know that, either. "Melody, hurry up!" I heard a voice shout to me. "We need to get you dressed!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" I snapped.

#Sterling's point of view  
We were all out in front of the balcony Melody and Tristan were both standing on. Something wasn't right with Melody today, though. She had a strange look in her eyes. Almost a proud, powerful look. I looked at Lorry, the kingdom behind us. "Is it just me, or Melody acting a bit strange?" She looked at me.

"You've noticed it too...?"

#Tristan's point of view  
I looked at Melody just as the crown got placed on her head, and she practically smirked. "What's wrong with you today?" I asked her, and she looked at me, the look staying in her eyes. I looked into her eyes and absorbed them, and I looked back to the kingdom before I froze and quickly looked back to her. I grabbed her shoulders and spun her back towards me, and I looked at her eyes and saw they were both green. Then her evil smile got wider. This isn't Melody.

It's Harmony.

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooohhh nooooo D: where'd Melody go! REVIEW!***

If you wanna see Melody's dress, go to my profile and it's my profile pic ;)

(And yes I drew it, it's freehand, no judge, it's the result of my boredom XD

And if you wanna see it better see it after you review so I can put up Allison's wedding dress XD)

Question: what's something stupid you could see Cap and Carter fighting about?

2nd question: can you guess the song Cap can sing...? (There is a correct answer XD)

REVIEW!


	715. Chapter 715 White

(Family Chapter Week is coming soon to this FanFiction XD

and sorry website was down yesterday

I couldn't update)

#Tristan's point of view  
"Y-you-" She got this evil look in her eyes. "You're not Melody!" I yelled loud enough for the kingdom in front of us to hear, and she knew that if the guards caught her, it wasn't going to be good for her.

#Sterling's point of view  
Harmony. She took the crown off her head and looked down at me, and she looked me directly into my eyes. She smirked and threw the crown, and I caught it, and she took off running. Tristan went running inside, and the kingdom began freaking out. I looked to October. "You might wanna be getting up there," I told her. She took off and quickly ran up on the balcony, and I gave the crown to Lorry and took off.

#Harmony's point of view  
The guards were chasing after me, and I had to take my shoes off as I ran. I could barely hold up the skirts on the dress, and I kept glancing over my shoulder to see where the guards were compared to where I was. I had to pick up speed, and I was so happy I chose to keep my clothes on underneath this dress. I leapt out of the dress and took off to the sky with the wings I got from my father, and I quickly flew above the clouds and took off. They began shooting at me. I quickly swerved off to the side just as another bullet ripped up through the sky, and I took off at vampire speed and disappeared.

#October's point of view

As soon as I stood on the balcony, everyone quieted down and looked at me, most of them remembering the days they used to be _my_ subjects. I didn't quite know what to say to them, so I just began speaking. "There is no need to be alarmed, the imposter has been identified, and Princess Melody will be found, and everything will be fine," I spoke up. "So everyone just take a chill pill." Everyone smiled, probably missing how things used to be with a young queen.

#Ash's point of view  
"We need to go find Melody," Allison told me quietly, and we both exchanged quick glances and ran inside the castle.

"Where would she be?" I asked her as we ran through the hallways. I stopped, and Allison stopped and looked at me. "Alright, hold on... Let me think." I looked around the hallway like it would give me some clue. Any clue.

"Would she be tied up somewhere?" Allison asked me.

"I don't know," I said, a desperate, stressed tone in my voice. "Let's just hope she's okay..." I said.

"I think I know where she is." Allison and I both turned around to see Tristan standing there, and he wasn't acting relaxed or calm. "The music library." We all took off running, and Tristan quickly opened the doors to the library, and I froze at the sight of all the fallen shelves. "Melody!" I heard Tristan exclaim, and he ran to one of the shelves, and we quickly rushed over and helped him lift it up, and Melody was laying beneath it.

"Melody!" I nearly cried. She was completely unconscious, and Tristan quickly scooped her up. "Is she breathing...?" I asked worriedly. Everyone went silent, and Tristan looked at her and nodded. Allison buried her head in my chest, scared. I wrapped my arms around her to try and keep her calm.

#Tristan's point of view

"Melody? Can you hear me!?" She didn't respond.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," Ash said, and I quickly ran carrying Melody bridal style. I took her down, and the castle nurses were there and ready to check her out. They took her, and Anna came up to me.

"The baby seems to be fine, and she has a hairline fracture in her wrist, but other than that, she should be fine." I huffed in great relief.

#Harmony's point of view

I perched myself in a tree to stay hidden, and I thought I was safe. I heard a gunfire, and the branch I was on gave out. I fell to the ground, and I saw my angry father standing over me. "Get up," he ordered furiously. I quickly stood up, and he grabbed my chin and looked me hard in the eye. The dye in my hair was bleeding out, and it was staining my clothes. "What'd you do to your sister!?" he asked angrily. I swallowed hard. "Answer me!"

"I knocked a shelf on her," I answered, trembling. His expression didn't change, but his eyes grew scarier.

"Come back here again, and you won't live to see another day," he told me, and he let me go with force, and I quickly turned around and ran.

#Sterling's point of view

I shuddered. I didn't want to do this, but I raised my gun and pointed it at her as she ran. "I love you, Harmony, and I'm sorry," I spoke quietly to myself, and I pulled the trigger and shot her in the back of her leg, causing her to stumble.

#Harmony's point of view

I fell to the ground and pushed myself back up on all fours, and I looked over my shoulder to my dad who was looking at me with a hard expression, and I quickly jumped back up and kept running the best to my ability.

#Raven's point of view

After a little while, we went back to Collin's house, and I held Ivy nearly the entire time. She fell asleep in my arms. I faintly smiled down at the baby, and at around five or so, I got extremely tired and went and laid down in bed and ended up falling asleep. Collin came in and laid next to me around seven, and I woke up and looked at him. "Hey, we're all out on the porch and we'd really like it if you came out there and hung out with us," he said as I snuggled up on him, nuzzling my head into his neck, and he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized.

"I over reacted," I told him and snuggled up to him.

"It was kind of a stupid fight," Collin laughed.

"Can we not fight?" I asked him and laughed a little bit.

"I wouldn't mind that at all," Collin laughed, and I looked at him.

"I'm gonna take a shower and wash my hair and I'll be downstairs." He smiled at me.

"Alright." I pecked him on the lips more than once before I let him go.

#Collin's point of view

I went downstairs again and walked back out into the screened in porch, and my dad and mom were still out here like when I left. "Hey, where's Raven?" my mom asked me.

"She's taking a shower." My dad looked at me.

"Hey, go get our guitars," he laughed. I went and got our guitars and came back, and I gave my dad his, and I sat down across from him. "Raven told me you sneezed glitter today."

#Raven's point of view

I finished showering and went downstairs in sweatpants and my hoodie with wet hair, and I found Collin and his dad both playing their guitars, and they were both ranting at each other. I looked to his mom. "They get like this," she told me.

"How often?" I asked.

"A lot..." I looked at the both of them, and I sat down next to Collin.

"How long until they stop?" I asked. They wouldn't go on for hours right?" She shook her head and looked back to Collin's dad as they continue to rant to each other.

"It's not my fault you-"

"You just have to be immortal!" Collin ranted.

"It's not my fault Sensei found me!" They were both playing pretty hard.

"You wanna go there?" Collin asked him.

"Come at me!" Then they both broke out into 'Going Mobile' by The Who.

"Should I get a camera...?" I asked.

"Sure," she laughed, and I got my phone out.

"First one to screw up or forget the lyrics loses!" Collin said, both of them playing extremely hard.

"You have no idea how many times they've done this," his mom told me. "They're crazy."

"I'm crazier," I told his mom.

"I don't know about that," she laughed. She pointed at Collin. "This kid barfs rainbows and bubbles." Collin jumped up.

"Stop talking about that!" His dad jumped up.

"Ha! You lost!"

"Hey, they were talking about magic again!" Collin sat back down, picking his guitar back up and putting it on his lap. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey," he laughed and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey," I laughed and kissed him again. Collin looked back to his dad.

"What should we play now?" he asked him.

"Something much softer," I laughed.

"Any request, Raven?" Collin asked me.

"'Ordinary People' by John Legend," I told him. He looked to his dad.

"I think we can play that," he said, and both of them laughed and played, and they were both much more relaxed this time. I sat and listened.

"I'm gonna go check on Ivy," his mom said and got up, and she came back with the baby in her arms. Ivy was up but calm. It was so peaceful right now, and I enjoyed it. Collin's mom looked at me. "Would you like to hold her?" she asked me.

"I would love too." She put Ivy in my arms, and she stayed calm. I cradled her close to me, and I keep forgetting she's Collin's. Sometimes I even forget she's not mine. They finished playing, and I looked down at Ivy and saw she had Collin's eyes. They were _just_ like Collin's eyes. Strange... Ivy blinked slowly up at me, and I faintly smiled. Collin and his dad began to play Hotel California. I wonder how many songs they know. I looked to his mom. "How many songs do they know?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Name any song, and they can play it," she laughed. "It's gonna be a long night."

"Are there any songs they don't know?" I asked. She put her head down and shook her head like she's been through this already. I laughed and took it as a no. I heard Ivy make a small gurgling sound, and I looked back down to her and giggled. They did another song switch. I didn't recognize it. "What're they playing?" I asked his mom.

"They've never played this before." I looked at Collin. "Greensleeves?" his mom guessed.

"Never heard of that," I told her. I looked down at Ivy. "Do you know what they're playing?" I asked Ivy. She gurgled up at me. I smiled at her. She's going to be a sweetie. She managed to wiggle her hand out of the tight bundle she was in and reached up to me, and I put my finger in her palm, and she closed her fingers around it. I let an "awww" slip out. Collin laughed as he played. He looked at me and pecked me on the lips. Collin saw that Ivy wrapped her fingers around mine.

"She must really like you," he said as he played.

"I wonder why she likes me. She doesn't know me."

"I don't know," he laughed. "She's just a baby." Ivy pulled my hand down closer to her. I smiled and rested my head on Collin's shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head. I smiled. It's so much more peaceful here than at my house

"I wish I could just live here," I laughed as I looked down at Ivy. They all looked at me.

"What did you say?" Collin's dad asked.

"I wish I could just live here," I laughed. "It's so much more peaceful than my house. Why such the shocked reaction?" Ivy pulled my hand closer to her. I looked down at Ivy and smiled.

"We just- live in a crazy household, that's all," his dad laughed. "You'd be living with a boy who coughs up doves."

"It looks like everyone gets along. Where I live it's constant fights with my mom. I think she hates me." I said. Then I remembered I'm talking to my mom's ex boyfriend.

"Your mom doesn't hate you, Raven. I know that," he said.

"She forces me to sing stuff that isn't me, dresses me in stuff I don't wanna wear and never listens. She doesn't trust me. She never has."

"Your mom's just protective of you, that's all," he told me. Collin put his guitar down and put his arms around me before I said anything else, and I kept my mouth shut. If she's protective of me, she would have trust in me.

"Your mom and I are going to bed," Collin's dad told him.

"Night," he told them, and they left, and Collin and I were left alone, except for Ivy in my arms. I looked at Ivy. She was looking up at me.

"I want one of these," I joked in a laugh. Collin looked at me.

"No you don't."

"When I'm older and married. I didn't say I want one _now_."

He laughed and looked down at Ivy. "It's strange to think about who I might marry in the future," he said.

"Who do you think your gonna marry?" I asked. Ivy messed with my hand

"Not a clue," he laughed. "I'm only eighteen, and- I've got Violet and Ivy, and- I don't know what some people might think of that."

"Things happen for a reason. We may not know why, but they do." He looked at me.

"I love you," he told me. I smiled.

"I love you too." Ivy kept playing with my hand. "I think she needs to go inside."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"She shouldn't be outside so long."

He laughed. "Alright, well since you're so worried, I'll take her back to bed," he teased as he took her from me. We both went inside and went upstairs and he stopped in front of Ivy's room. "I'll be back in a second."

"Alright." I pecked him on the lips and hid outside of the door, and I heard him get out his ukulele. Somewhere Over the Rainbow. I smiled.

#Melody's point of view  
I built up my strength to get up and walk around, and I found Tristan in the kitchen. "Hey," he said and gave me a short kiss.

"Hey, what're you doing?" I asked him.

"Cleaning out the fridge," he said, taking something out it and tossing it into the trash.

"You might wanna check the milk out," I told him, and he took it out and flinch without even taking the cap off. "What's wrong?"

"Smell it," he said and handed it to me, and I could smell it being a vampire and being pregnant without having to take the cap off.

"What _is_ that?" He shrugged, and I unscrewed the cap and looked at it. "Is there another thing of milk in there?"

"Yeah, I think so." He pulled it out, and I set the other one down and he handed me the new one. I opened it, and it smelt normal. Then I noticed something. I picked the other one back up and looked into it and saw it was a _lot_ whiter than the other one. "What's wrong?" I smelt it again, and I recognized the smell. Bleach.

Either his mom committed suicide, or Harmony killed her.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oh no... What _did_ happen...? And what's gonna happen if Harmony does come back? REVIEW!***

Question: if Cap and Carter were in a commercial together, what would the commercial be for?

REVIEW!


	716. Chapter 716 Plan

(Sorry, short chapter, not a lot of diverse POVs I'm really busy)

#Melody's point of view

Tristan could see the look on my face. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Your mom- she- she drank bleached milk," I told him in disbelief.

"What?" I handed him both things of milk, and he looked at each of them individually. "You're right..." He looked up at me. "But why- why would...?"

"I don't think your mom killed herself. I think it was Harmony." Tristan looked shot. "Just so she could try and impersonate me and become queen."

"But it didn't work..." he said, sounding distant like an echo in my head.

"I know..." I said, just thinking about the whole thing. Someone needs to catch and arrest Harmony.

#Raven's point of view

I woke up with sun in my eyes, and I was in Collin's arms. I snuggled up to him, and he woke up. "What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"I don't know," I said. "Where are we?" He looked around.

"My room."

"Why am I in here?"

"I think you came in here with a nightmare or something," he told me as I cuddled up on him a little more. I nuzzled my head into his neck.

"I want the sun out of my eyes," I groaned.

"Why do you want it darker in here?"

"Sleep." He laughed. "And who likes the sun in their eyes?"

"I don't know." I snuggled up to him more. "Should we be getting up?"

"No," I told him.

"Why don't you want to get up?"

"No," I told him again, snuggling up to him more.

"If you snuggle up on me anymore, you'll be laying on top of me."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Shut up," I told him and snuggled up to him again.

"And now you're on top of me."

"Like you care," I told him.

"Good point. And it makes it easier to do this."

"Do wha-"He kissed me. I smiled in the kiss, and I kissed him back. I looked at him and laughed. "Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"I don't know. Guess I'm just a natural." I put my forehead against hers, biting my lower lip smiling.

"Nope, there's gotta be a secret." I glared at him. "Don't want to give away the secret to the magic trick, huh?" I rolled my eyes and laughed and rested my head on his chest, and he stroked my hair. I took in a deep breath and slowly let it back out, and Collin rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked me.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Promise me that no matter what, you'll be at our first concert out in the audience."

"I promise," I told him. There was a knock on the door.

#Collin's point of view

"Wake up, Collin. We've got stuff to do," my dad said without opening the door.

"What're we doing?" I asked him.

"Get up and you'll find out."

I sighed. "Come on, Raven. We gotta get up," I told her.

"You do know I'm still by the door."

"I'm talking to Raven over the phone," I lied.

"Terra went to wake her up. She wasn't there."

"She had a nightmare," I told him.

"Sure she did." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't care?" That's just bad parenting," I told him.

"No, I care. It's just your problem, not mine. You know better." I hate it when I lose these arguments. Raven looked at me.

"This is your fault," she said quietly.

"What's my fault?" I asked.

"Hi, Raven," my dad said, knowing he won.

"Hi, Mr. Smithson," she laughed. My dad opened the door and looked at the two of us.

"And we didn't even have to get out the guitars this time."

#Carter's point of view

The end of the week came, and still, you haven't guessed the one song Cap can sing. Is it embarrassing? Yeah, maybe a little bit... If you guessed Karma Chameleon by The Culture Club, then you guessed right. Have you ever seen the music video for that? Well look it up and imagine Boy George as Cap.

#Crissy's point of view

Ugh, I hate school. Quizzes, tests, exams, everything. I hate college. I love it that I have someone I love here with me, and he's been a huge help. Devin. It's kind of like a symbiotic relationship. I help him, he helps me. I love him. We've been dating for a little over a year, and I'm loving being with him. He walked into my apartment, and I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. "Whoa, there," he laughed and hugged me back.

"I missed you!" I laughed.

"I've only been away for my week," he laughed, and I looked at him and kissed him.

"I know, but a week seems like forever," I told him. He laughed.

"Alright, well I'm back now." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Yay."

#Ash's point of view

Allison refuses to remain calm. She held Cato right and close to her as we all sat in the living room to try and figure out what was going on. I had Hope in my arms, and Lizzie was holding Faith. "Okay, how're we gonna solve this?" my Aunt October asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, I have to admit I'm a little bit freaked out," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, same," Allison said nervously. I looked at her but didn't say anything. There's nothing I could say right now to get her to calm down. I looked to my dad.

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know," he said, looking off into the distance through the window.

"We're gonna have to come up with some plan to capture her or _something_," Luke said. My mom looked to my dad, and he huffed and looked at her.

"I shot Harmony in the back of the leg," he said. We all grew shocked faces, and my mom spoke up before the rest of us could.

"Sterling! Why would you do that?" she asked him.

"You _seriously shot _her?" Christian said. My dad sighed and looked back out the window.

"Just in the back of the leg, making her capture easier since it'll be harder for her to run away." Everyone sat back at the thought.

"He's right," my Uncle Nate half sighed. I shuddered. Allison rested her head in my shoulder, and I gently rested my head against hers. I could tell how scared she was. She doesn't want anything to happen to the triplets, and I don't want anything to happen to her or the rest of the family. I kissed the top of her head as the rest of my family talked, and I looked at her.

"I promise I won't let anything happen, okay?" She looked at me. "I promise." She faintly smiled as pecked me in the lips, and I looked back to everyone as she rested her head back on my shoulder.

My dad spoke, "and now we come up with a way to catch Harmony."

#Carter's point of view

It's not my fault you're gonna have nightmares for a week. You didn't have to look it up!

#Willow's point of view  
So, I think most of you would agree that Michael took long enough to get back, and we spent too many days apart. Well- funny thing... We kind of ran off and got married, or as my three year old self would say, eloped, over the weekend. So yes, guess who's married now?

***REVIEW! Or else... Aw omg yay! Let's see how Cole reacts... REVIEW!***

Question: what could you imagine Cap/Carter's secret hidden talent as?

REVIEW!


	717. Chapter 717 Lucky

(Welcome, my friends, to family chapter week XD  
First up: Le Flamys

But hate to say, Kai, Alex, Blake, Scarlett and Eva won't be involved until after)

#October's point of view  
We all sat in the living room that afternoon around six, and we've almost finished our master plan for Harmony's capture. Is it going well? I'd say so. There's one problem, though. We're putting Allison in serious danger. So, here's the plan:

We all know Harmony's gonna be coming back. We'll all have our phones with us with texts already typed up, just not sent. We told Luke and Lizzie to go get the wizardry stuff, and you'll see why later. We got Melody to come over to the castle to help us out, and she'll be perched in a tree outside watching Harmony's every move. Ash'll pretend to be asleep, and Sterling's going to hide up on the roof. You'll see what happens.

#Lizzie's point of view  
Like and I ran down to the basement, and we ran to the room we found the wizardry stuff. We walked in and found the light switch, and the room lit up. We looked around, and I grabbed a wand, and he found a spell book. "Which spell do we wanna use?" he asked. I walked over and looked over his shoulder as he flipped through the pages.

"Wait- go back," I told him.

"To which page?" he asked me like I was an idiot. I huffed and took the book from him, and I flipped through the dusty pages, and I found the one I wanted to use.

"This one," I said, and he looked over my shoulder at it.

"Are you sure about that one?" he asked me. I looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It seems dangerous. I mean- what if you accidentally cast it on yourself?" I shrugged.

"It's worth a try."

#Ash's point of view

It was nearing ten, and it was totally dark out. Allison was jumpy and nervous and couldn't compose herself. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed down on them to keep her from jumping. "Allison, I know you're nervous, and I know you're really scared, but you really need to just calm down."

"How can I calm down!? She'll probably have a gun with her!"

"Okay, Allison, you're probably right, but-"

"But what!?" she asked hysterically, cutting me off.

"I need you to be strong," I told her, taking her hand. "Just lay there like you're asleep. Lay there stilly and breath slowly. You'll have your phone under your pillow, and as soon as she opens the door, just hit the send button." She nodded and looked down, nervous tears in her eyes. "Okay?" she nodded again. "Come here." I pulled her into my arms, and she buried her head in my chest and silently let tears slip down her cheeks.

"I- I'm scared, Ash," she whimpered.

"I know you are," I told her soothingly, rubbing her back. "But I know how strong you are. You can do this. I'll be in the triplets' room, and everyone's gonna be fine. I promise."

"And hey, I'll be outside in a tree," Melody laughed. "She'll get me before she gets you." Allison looked at her, keeping her head against my chest. Melody gave her a faint smile. "I'll make sure she doesn't hurt you."

#Allison's point of view

When eleven came, everyone went off to their places, and I got in bed and got my phone out and pulled up my text messages, and I went to Ash's name and went to the text box. "She's in my room," I typed but didn't send it. I laid down and slipped my phone under my pillow and kept my hand right by it so I could reach over with my finger and hit the send button without a problem. I shook with every breath I took, and I had to calm myself down or else I knew I'd be killed.

#Melody's point of view

I flew outside and perched myself in a tree, and I kept myself hidden in the snowy branches. I saw something in another tree move, and I looked closely. Harmony. I pulled out my phone and texted my dad who sat on the roof on the opposite side of the castle.

#Sterling's point of view

My phone buzzed, and it was a text from Melody. "She's out here in a tree." I pulled myself up and looked over the roof and could see Melody just barely, and she was pretty far away. I pulled my gun up from my side and held it close.

#Harmony's point of view

The moon glared down at me from the sky as I sat perched in a tree, and I looked over to the castle I once lived in. I looked around to make sure everything was safe and my surroundings were clear, and I saw something move in the tree yards away from me.

#Melody's point of view

I heard a gunshot, and it hit the branch I was on. Before I could react, I heard another, and the branch gave out, and I fell to the ground. I yelled out in pain, and I quickly raised my gun and tried to shoot at Harmony as she jumped down from the tree, but I couldn't aim right. She shot at me as she ran, and she managed to hit me, and I yelled out again in pain.

#Sterling's point of view

I couldn't scream or yell. I'd give myself completely away, and I shot at Harmony but could only miss. When she disappeared from my sight, I cursed underneath my breath and slipped down from the roof, landing on a balcony, and I quickly slipped inside and ran to get Sarah to tend to Melody.

#Harmony's point of view

I quietly and discreetly flew up to Allison's balcony I looked in through the door and saw Allison asleep facing the opposite direction. I smirked and quietly opened the doors and slipped through.

#Allison's point of view

This was stupid. Not a good idea. I tried not to flinch or cringe, knowing Harmony was in my room. I tried to keep my breathing at a slow, smooth, steady rate, but I didn't know how much longer I could keep it up. I moved my finger and hit what I hoped to be the send button.

#Ash's point of view

My phone buzzed, and it was from Allison. I looked to Luke who stood in the room with me. I gave him a nod, and he left the room.

#Luke's point of view

I quietly ran down the hall and found my sister at the beginning of the stairwell. I have her a nod to tell her to go up the stairs.

#Lizzie's point of view

I took the wand from my pocket and held it close and quietly crept up the stairs.

#Harmony's point of view

I walked over to her, my gun in hand, and I held it over her.

#Allison's point of view

I felt myself nearly tremble, and I tensed. I heard her faintly and evilly laugh. "You're awake." My eyes shot open, and she pulled the trigger just as the door flew open.

#Harmony's point of view

Allison yelled out in pain, and my eyes quickly flicked over to Lizzie as she held up a wand and said something I didn't understand, and I began to run and made it to the doorway until I collapsed, completely paralyzed. My father walked over and stood over me, and I looked up at him, tears lining my eyes, and he only had one thing to say to me when I realized I had been captured.

"I told you not to come back. I hope you're feeling sorry. Because I know you're not feeling lucky like the rest of us."

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg book one reference XD and omg let's hope Melody and Allison are okay... But Harmony got captured! REVIEW!***

Question: favorite moment in book one and two of all time?

REVIEW!


	718. Chapter 718 Quick Call

(Next up in family chapter week:

Le Smithsons)

#Collin's point of view

Raven and I were back in the Big City, and I remembered I had to call Tiffany and talk to her about everything. I got up and grabbed my phone and dialed her number. "Hey... Why're you calling me?" she answered. Well, that's a nice way to answer the phone.

"My parents said you haven't called or visited either of the twins at all."

"Um- I... I- um..."

"You don't have an excuse, do you?" I asked her.

"Well- I keep forgetting."

"You keep forgetting to check in on your daughters...?"

"Yeah, but- I- uh..."

"You know, you're the one who begged me to keep them. And I did. And you haven't bothered to even _call_."

"Well what've you been doing for them!?" she snapped at me. "You _left_!"

"I've been paying for them, Tiffany! Both of them! And you haven't given them a _penny_." She went angrily silent.

"I'm not talking to you about this, Collin. I'm done with the two of them." She hung up. I can't believe I ever liked her. And she's done nothing for Violet or Ivy...

#Willow's point of view

I picked up my phone and called my dad to tell him Michael and I kinda ran off. He answered. "Hey, Willow," he said happily.

"Hey, Dad," I spoke with a smile. "Listen, I uh- I've got something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Well- Michael and I kinda ran off last weekend and- got married," I said, afraid of how my dad might respond. He was silent for a quick second.

"Y-you did?" he said, sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah," I said, stopping what I was doing to comprehend what was going on.

"Willow, I- I'm so happy for you," he told me, and I smiled. "I don't want to sound unexcited, I'm just- shocked," he laughed. I smiled at my dad.

"I know, Dad," I laughed. "I know."

#Collin's point of view  
I stood backstage at Raven's concert for her new album, and it was a FULL house. Her mom hates I'm here. Raven ran around backstage trying to get ready while her makeup artist was trying to figure out what to do with her face and her wardrobe manager was talking about what to put her in later. They put her in heels that looked kinda hard to walk in, black skinny jeans, a dark purple top and a leather jacket. Somehow Raven could still run at full speed in heels. It's a shocker that her mom was the one that put them on her. *eye roll*. I hated seeing how frantic she was, and I stopped her from running around for a second. "Hey, you need to calm down and just take a chill pill," I laughed.

"I had seven sodas this morning. How can I calm down!?"

"Because it's nine at night. And what were you doing drinking that many sodas...?"

"There was nothing else to drink." She ran off to get more of her beloved soda. I couldn't help but to just laugh at my girlfriend.

"Raven!" I laughed and took the soda from her. "You're gonna make yourself sick out on stage if you keep drinking this."

"I had 20 sodas in a day with out getting sick." She took the soda back. I just glared at her as she ran off.

"Raven! Get over here! We still need to do your makeup!" I heard her mom yell over to her. She pouted and walked over, and her mom took the soda from her. She frowned I started laughing, and she looked over at me.

"It's not funny!" she squealed.

"Yes it is," I told her. Her mom glared at me. I pursed my lips shut to keep my laughter in. Raven looked at her mom.

"Where's Dad?" she asked as her makeup artist patted a brush on her face.

"He'll been here in five minutes. He's running late." She sighed. I heard one of the producers shout to everyone backstage.

"GO TIME IN TEN MINUTES!"

"Now don't try to pull some stunt on stage," her mom told her.

"Why would I do that!?" Raven snapped at her. "I'm not stupid!"

I overheard her wardrobe managers talking. "Maybe we should put her in a short skirt for the next change," one of them said, and I started snickering. They looked over to me. "Nevermind. Her boyfriend is being a pervert." I looked at them and put my hands up defensively.

"Hey, I'm not being a pervert. I'm just smart enough to know Raven would never wear-" Raven interrupted.

"Are they talking about putting me in a miniskirt!?"

"Yep."

"I have said time after time I will never wear one on stage!"

"You get put in them all the time," one of them told her.

"Because my mom makes me wear it!"

"GO TIME IN FIVE MINUTES!"

I saw a guy sneak up behind Raven and hug her. "DAD!" Raven squealed happily.

"Sorry I'm late," he told her.

"That's okay," she laughed, still hugging him. I felt myself faintly smile. He let go of her.

"Who's the guy over there?" he asked her. She laughed and ran over to me and hugged me, and I smiled.

"This is my boyfriend," she laughed.

"Hello, Sir. I'm Collin."

"Oh, yes," he laughed and shook my hand. "I've heard much about you."

"From who?" I asked

"My wife..." We all just laughed.

"IT'S GO TIME!" They shoved her on stage, and everyone went crazy. She was incredible! Everyone was screaming and dancing as she danced and sang all over the stage. She looked so happy. Hours later, I looked at the time. 10:45. The concert ends at midnight. I huffed. About an hour later, Raven was dancing like crazy with all of her backup dancers behind her, and I saw her foot land in a funny way, and she got this awful look on her face.

"CUT HER MIC!" I yelled to everyone backstage. Raven cried out in pain. I rushed out on stage, and of course, everyone was wondering why a member of The Royal Blacksmiths was there. I rushed up to her frantically. "Hey hey hey what's wrong?"

"My ankle!" she exclaimed. I looked down at her ankle, and I knew she broke it. I looked at Raven.

"I'm gonna get you off stage, alright?" She nodded. I slowly picked her up so I wouldn't hurt her. Her dad was calling an ambulance.

"It hurts, Collin!" she cried.

"I know," I said sympathetically. "I know but it'll all get better." I saw tears fall. "Come on. It'll be okay."

"Collin!" she cried.

"It's okay, I'm right here," I assured her, and paramedics came.

"I don't like ambulances," she told me, crying.

"It's okay. I'll ride with you," I told her. Her mom came storming up to me.

"You will not ride with her!" she said, angry at me. I looked at her.

"You're the one who put her in these heels!"

"I did not!"

"Just leave me alone, Mom. You never help," Raven said. Her mom looked at her.

"I'll be close behind you on the way to the hospital," she told her and walked off. I looked back at Raven who still had tears on her cheeks.

"Hey, it's alright." I got in the ambulance with her, and she sat on my lap while the paramedics looked at her ankle, and she was still crying, and I kept trying to calm her down. She winced at the pain. "Hey, it's alright," I told her, her face buried in my neck as I held her. "It's fine," I told her soothingly. She took her head out of my neck and looked down at her ankle, and she swallowed hard, and I made her nestle her head back into my neck. "Don't look at it." She wrapped her arms around me. "Hey, it's alright," I told her, gently patting her leg. She slowly calmed down.

"Alright, let's go," one of the paramedics said. The other closed the ambulance doors. We headed to the hospital, and I kissed the top of Raven's head as one of them contined to look at her ankle. She looked at me.

"I love you," she told me, still upset.

"I love you too," I told her and pecked her on the lips.

"You must be the boyfriend," the paramedic laughed. I smiled.

"Yeah," I said with a smile, looking into Raven's eyes.

"Well that's the quickest I ever seen someone calm down. Good job," he said. I laughed and looked at Raven who buried her head in my shoulder.

"Yeah, well, she's a tough girl." I could tell she was smiling.

"So, how'd you two meet?" the other paramedic laughed, and Raven and I both started laughing.

"He ran into me," Raven said. I looked at her.

"Yeah," I said. "We didn't like each other a whole lot." Raven laughed a little bit.

"More like hated," Raven added. I laughed.

"She threw a water bottle at me," I laughed.

"You asked for it."

I faintly laughed. "You've got a strong arm..." She giggled. The paramedic touched her ankle again, and she winced and held onto me. Her grip on me tightened. "Hey, it's okay I told her." I looked at the paramedic. "Be gentle." He nodded to tell he understood. He looked at the two of us.

"Alright, we're almost to the hospital," he told us. "But I'm gonna need to twist her ankle a little bit." Then Raven became a little frantic. "We are gonna do it really quick. Faster it happens the less pain." Raven frantically shook her head.

"Nonononononono," she said frantically, tears falling from her eyes again.

"Raven," I said. She wouldn't look at me. "Raven, look at me," I said, taking her hand. She looked at me, and I pressed my forehead against hers. "Just look at me, okay? He's gonna do it real quick."

"Is it gonna hurt?" she whimpered.

"It's gonna hurt just a little bit," I said, and she held my hand tighter.

"We're gonna do it on three," the paramedic said.

"One..." Raven tightly shut her eyes. "Two..." Raven was trying hard not to cry. "Three." They twisted her ankle, and Raven whimpered and began to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," I told her, rubbing her back as she buried her head back into my neck as she roughly but silently cried. "It's over. You did it," I told her. She continued to whimper and cry. I pecked her cheek and kissed the top of her head to get her to calm down.

"We're about to arrive at the hospital, okay?" the paramedic spoke to her. "We're gonna take you inside and they're gonna put you in a cast." I held Raven tightly and kept my lips near her cheek.

"Can Collin stay with me when they put the cast on?" she asked.

"Of course," she told her. "We're just gonna need to take a few x-rays first. You'll be able to go home after we put you in a cast. You'll be there for two hours, and... it's 12:30 in the morning right now," the paramedic told her. Raven looked at me.

"Can you stay at my house tonight?"

"Of course," I told her. "Right after your mom shoots me with her shot gun," I teased.

"She doesn't know how to use a gun. And my dad is on our side."

"Well," the paramedic said without looking at us. "If for some reason she figures it out," she said, glancing at me. "We'll be here for you." Raven and I started laughing. We arrived at the hospital, and the other paramedic spoke to Raven.

"Alright, we can either put you in a wheel chair or your boyfriend can volunteer to carry you." I looked at Raven and smiled.

"I'll carry her." She snuggled up to me, and the ambulance came to a stop. "We're gonna let him get out of the ambulance first, okay?" Raven nodded, and she gently got off of my lap, and I hopped out of the ambulance. They helped Raven so she sat on the edge, and I scooped her up and held her bridal style. Her dad came up to me.

"I'll take her." I looked at Raven.

"I'm just gonna hand you over to your dad for right now, okay? I'm just gonna go call the guys and tell them what's going on so they know where I am."

"Alright." I handed her to her dad and called the guys, and Ryan answered, and we talked for a second.

"Yeah, poor thing broke her ankle," I told him sadly. We talked, and I went back inside just as they finished x-raying her ankle, and I looked at them. Raven's dad was carrying her to take her to get her leg put in a cast. I rushed up beside them. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her.

"You're back," she said with a smile. I felt her mom's hand on my shoulder, and she stopped me.

"He is. And I need to have a word with him." Her mom dragged me away before anyone could say a word

"What're you doing?" I asked her.

"Raven told me she wants you to spend the night." Great. That's what this is about.

"She just wants me there," I told her.

"I don't care," she told me. "I'm laying down ground rules." I went quiet and listened. "You aren't gonna be anywhere near her bed." I just looked at her.

"She's gonna want me to carry her into her room," I told her. "I'm gonna have to get near her bed to set her down in it."

Raven's dad came over. "Go on, Collin. Raven wants to see you." I could hear Raven's mom arguing quietly with Raven's dad. I walked into the room Raven was in as they got ready to put a cast on her. I went over to her, and she grabbed my hand.

"Hey," I laughed and kissed her. "You're doing great."

"Is the cast gonna hurt?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"They'll just plaster it and wrap it."

"What did my mom say to you?"

"Nothing," I lied. She looked at me.

"Don't lie to me."

"She said I can't get anywhere near your bed."

"My mom is so annoying."

"I was kinda tempted to ask her what would happen you got near mine," I laughed.

"She might kill you." I shrugged. She slapped me on the chest.

"Ow," I laughed. She laughed and pecked me on the lips.

"Love you," she laughed.

"I love you too," I told her in a laugh.

"When're they gonna be done?" she asked me.

"Not for a while. It takes a bit for the to put a cast on someone. And you're lucky you didn't break your _leg_. That would take forever. That and you just get a little tiny cast." She laughed and pecked me on the lips more than once before she actually kissed me. I looked at her. "But it'll be over before you know it," I told her, picking up her hand. She smiled, and her dad came into the room. Raven looked at her dad.

"Hey, you look upset. What's up?" she asked him.

"What happened to your mom?" he asked with a strange tone in his voice. Raven and I exchanged glances and looked back to her dad.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked him.

"She changed."

"She's just having one of her moments, Dad," she told him. "You know how she can get."

"Maybe you're right," he said. I looked at Raven.

"Have you seen your x rays yet?" I asked her in a laugh to change the subject. She shook her head. I laughed.

"Why?" she asked. I looked down to her ankle as they casted it.

"I'll show them to you after they finish putting your cast on." They finished putting her cast on around two in the morning, and she was falling asleep on me in the car, and I kept my arm around her with her head on my shoulder. I gently stroked her hair, and we got to her house and her dad looked back to me.

"Do you want me to get her or do you have her?"

"I've got her," I told him and picked her up. I took her to her room and laid her down and pulled the covers over her.

"Collin?"

"Mhm?" I asked her, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Could you lay down with me?" She asked.

"Of course," I told her and climbed into bed next to her, and she snuggled up to me.

"Hey, Collin?" she asked me as I lightly stroked her hair.

"Yeah?"

"I enjoyed going to your hometown with you a couple of weeks ago," she told me. "I loved your baby girls. But I forgot if people from your hometown are good kissers."

I laughed. "You need a reminder?"

She smiled. "You think you could give me one?" she asked sweetly.

"It wouldn't be a problem," I laughed. I gave her a kiss, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I looked at her, my forehead against hers. "Seem like a pretty good reminder?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Most definitely," she said, and she went to my lips again, but I had to push her off.

"Don't you think you should get some rest?" I asked her. "It's almost three in the morning. The best thing to do after breaking a bone is to rest."

"Sleep hates me. I'll be knocked out by five if I'm lucky."

I laughed. "I just need you to try though, okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight," I told her. "Love you."

"Love you too," she told me. I began to get up, but she pulled me back down. She snuggled up to me. "I don't want you to leave."

"Your mom's gonna kill me if I stay in here much longer," I told her.

"My dad won't."

"I can't stay in here, though," I told her.

"Then I'm not gonna sleep."

I looked at her. "You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding," I said.

"Not kidding." I looked at her.

"What do you want me to do, Raven?" I asked her.

"Just stay in here." I thought for a second.

"Alright," I told her. "I will."

She smiled. I held her close to me, and we shut our eyes.

#Cole's point of view

A month passed, and it was pretty late, and Terra and I had Michael and Willow over. Terra was so happy to see Michael was okay. He still has a few healing cuts, but he seems to be completely fine. "So- how did you get back?" Terra asked Michael.

"Not easily," he laughed. "We had a total submarine blow out, and I got captured. I managed to take over the ship, I wrecked the ship, and I was stuck on an island for _months_." Willow laughed and looked at him.

"And it's a miracle you survived."

"Total mystery," he teased.

"Total enigma," Willow mocked him playfully.

"Whoa there, Willow. Don't turn three again," I warned her. She looked at me and laughed.

"Ah, those were the reputable days." I glared at her. She laughed.

"Okay, we've got a ton of wine we need to finish off. Anyone want any while I'm up?" Terra asked as she walked to go to the kitchen. Willow exchanged glances with Michael and looked to Terra.

"Oh... Um-" Terra stopped to hear what she had to say. Willow laughed a little bit. "I quit drinking for nine months," she said. Terra and I froze. Willow laughed and smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

***REVIEW! Or else... OMG! Everyone's favorite baby is all grown up! :) and what's _wrong_ with you, Tiffany? REVIEW!***

Topic of discussion: Raven and Collin vs. Collin and Tiffany

REVIEW!


	719. Chapter 719 Blue

(Next up in family chapter week:  
Le Walkers XD)

#Carter's point of view  
Cap and I sat next to each other in class in the back right corner of the room, my cell phone was in my pocket, and it went off... _loudly_. Everyone turned and looked at me, even Cap. I held a finger up and pulled it out. "Let me take care of this," I said. I pulled my cell phone out and answered it. "Hello?" There was no answer.

"Oh, wait a second." Cap pulled his cell phone out from his pocket. "Ha!" He looked at me. "Look! I butt dialed you, bro!" The entire class bursted out laughing, but the teacher wasn't amused.

"Cap! Carter! Cell phones _away_!" I looked at her as Cap put his phone to his ear. I held a finger up.

"Hey, give me a second! This is important business!" The class kept laughing. The teacher crossed her arms.

"Carter! Carter can you hear me!?"

"Yeah, I can hear you! Where are you!? We're losing connection!" Cap looked around.

"I think I'm in hell! Oh no wait." He gave an idiotic smile. "I'm in school." The class laughed even harder.

"Cap! Carter! You have three seconds to put the phones away or I'm taking them away!" Cap looked at the teacher and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Carter! I found the devil!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we screamed in unison. The teacher walked towards Cap, and he threw his phone at her.

"Stand back!" he screamed at her and jumped up on his desk.

"CAP WALKER!" she yelled. I started laughing, and she took my cell phone from me.

"HEY!" I shouted, and she put my cell phone in her pocket. "I never got to say goodbye!" I jumped up on my desk in retaliation.

"CARTER! Sit down!" I jumped over onto someone else's desk and stood up straight, puffing my chest out.

"NEVER!" Cap and I began jumping from desk to desk, and the teacher rolled her eyes and picked up the phone in the room. We both froze.

"Yes, I've got two unruly juveniles in the class room." She was calling the front office. The class oohed. The teacher hung up and looked at us. "Principal's office. Now." She pointed to the door.

#Cap's point of view  
Cap and I sighed, and the teacher got someone to come in and watch the rest of the class while she escorted us to the principal's office. April was walking through the hallway, and she started laughing when she saw us. Carter sneered at her. "Shut it, toaster strudel." I gave him a funny look. The teacher walked us into the principal's office, and before she turned around to see who the two juveniles were, she asked.

"Who do we have here-" She stopped speaking when she turned around. She crossed her arms. "Cap and Carter Walker," she said like she had a million times before, almost in a sneer. "What a surprise." She looked at the two of us. "Have a seat." We walked over and sat in front of her desk. She looked to our teacher. "What'd they do this time? Wait- don't tell me they set the swimming pool on fire again." The teacher shook her head.

"They had their cell phones out and were screaming and jumping from desk to desk." The principal looked at us.

"I see... I'll take care of them." The teacher left, and Carter looked at me.

"This is your fault," he told me.

"Boys," the principal began to stop our fight before it started.

"_My_ fault? It was _your_ cell phone that rang!" I argued. His jaw dropped.

"Boys."

"It was _you_ that butt dialed me, you pop tart!"

"Boys!" My jaw dropped, and I looked to the principal.

"He just-" I looked back to Carter. "You just called me a cannibal!"

"BOYS!" We both looked to the principal.

"He just called me a cannibal and you're not doing anything!" I told her. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"One day out of school suspension. Both of you."

"What!?" we exclaimed in unison as she pulled out an OSS form.

"Nononononono, I don't think that's necessary," Carter told her, standing up. She looked at him and gave him the form.

"What're your parens' phone number?" she asked, picking up the phone in her office.

#Carter's point of view  
We sat across from our parents in the living room, and they didn't seem to know what to say to us, and we didn't know what to say to them. Our dad spoke up. "Cap, Carter, what were you doing jumping all over desks?" Cap pointed his thumb at me.

"He called me a cannibal." I smacked Cap upside the head.

"Carter!" my mom scolded me. I looked at her.

"What? It's not my fault he's an artificial pastry." Cap's expression snapped to me.

"He did it AGAIN!" He pounced at me, and we went tumbling to the floor.

"CAP! CARTER!" my mom scolded us, and our parents ripped us apart and set us apart.

"You two need to get control of yourselves!" our dad told us. We both looked at the floor. "Both of you are in your rooms the rest of the night. One more stunt like this, and you're in some serious trouble. Go." We got up and went to our rooms, and Cap's is right across from mine.

#Cap's point of view  
Around dinner time, I snuck down to the basement and got curious about the storage room, so I went into it. I walked around in the dark looking for the light switch, and I ran into a shelf, and a box fell on my head. I flipped the light on, and I picked the box up and read the label on it.

_Ninja Suits_

I opened it and found a blue ninja suit inside next to what looked to be some other weird suit. I shrugged and took the box upstairs and back to my room, and I pulled the suit out. "Was this my dad's...?" I put it on and snuck across the hall to Carter's room. He looked at me. "Do you think this was dad's?" He gave me a funny look.

"Why do you have it on?"

"Found it."

"Where?"

"The basement." He just stared at me.

"Cap-" he began, but didn't finish.

"What?" He shook his head and looked back to his laptop.

"Nothing." I sat next to him on his bed.

"What're you looking at?"

"The latest news."

"Go back up. There's a new post." He scrolled back up, and one of the buildings in the city was on fire. I thought for a second. "You know, there was another blue ninja suit in there." He looked at me.

#Cindy's point of view

I sat down in my living room with my dinner on my lap, and I was watching the news when something about a city building on fire came up. I saw two people dressed in black and blue in the background with their faces covered, and no one seemed to know they were there. They were hiding behind things, peeking out, and disappearing again, getting closer and closer to the burning building as the reporter blabbered away with the building in the background. I started choking when I realized those two idiots were_ my brothers_.

#Carter's point of view  
Cap and I went running into the building, and we ran up the stairs coughing. "How did we get here before the fire department?" Cap coughed.

"I don't know! What are we doing!?" I coughed back, and we ran up the stairs. We heard sirens outside. There they were. We got halfway up the building when we found someone trapped on the inside. The woman saw us.

"Help me!" she cried. Cap and I looked at each other, and I looked down at the suit I was in.

"Cap, I don't think these are flammable!" I exclaimed, and I ran to the woman and picked her up. I set her down away from the big fire. "Run down that flight of stairs and run through the exit!" I told her, and she did.

#Nya's point of view  
"I'm gonna go make sure the twins are getting to bed," I said and got up, but when I went back to their rooms, they weren't there. "Jay?" I called.

"What?" he called back.

"Where're the twins?" He came down the hall and looked into both of their rooms.

"Uh..." We began to frantically look and call out their names, and Jay and I started to get extremely worried when we saw the twins weren't anywhere in the house. We ran into the living room and turned the TV on, and the news was on. A burning building, and the reporter started talking about two mystery men running around inside the building saving people. We heard a muffled yell from a fireman, and the news reporter looked back and ran forward. And just as the building came crashing down, the camera got cut, and Jay and I could only scream one thing.

"CAP! CARTER!"

***REVIEW!***


	720. Chapter 720 Light

(Sorry, short chapter...

Next up in family chapter week: The Julians XD)

#Tyler's point of view  
My dad let me go out with Lisa, and we were just walking around town. It had only been two hours since that building in the middle of the city had come down with people still inside. "Who do you think those two mystery men are?" Lisa asked me. I thought for a second.

"I don't know," I told her. "I think they were actually teenagers." She had a surprised look on her face.

"What were they doing inside of that building? You think they go to our school?" I shrugged.

"Hard to say. We don't know who they are." She sighed as we walked.

"They saved at least five or six people," Lisa added. "But what I don't get is why they were there in the first place. I hope they're okay."

"Who knows. You'd have to be a fool to willingly just go into a burning building like that. It was coming down."

"Yeah," she said. "True. But they were doing a good deed."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But let's just say I don't think the odds were quite in their favor."

#Zane's point of view  
It was around nine or so, and I found Kay in the living room in front of the TV. I sat down next to her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. "What seems to be the matter?" I asked her, giving her hair a stroke. She had tears lining the edge of her eyes.

"Could our kids get any bigger?" she asked sadly, and I faintly smiled at her.

"I don't know the answer to your question, Kay, but- I think they'll mature more than they already have." She faintly laughed.

"I'm so sick of them growing up," she laughed. "Tyler's not that far from college, and- Crissy's not that far from _graduating_." I laughed.

"I know, Kay. I know."

#Tyler's point of view

Lisa and I were walking around, and we walked in front of an aquatic store. "Aw, I love fish," she laughed. I opened the door and held it open. I looked at her.

"After you, madame," I said. She laughed and walked in and looked around, and I walked in beside her.

"I had an aquarium once," she said. I looked at her as we walked through, and her eyes were on all of the tanks.

"What happened to it? You not have it anymore?" She shook her head and looked at another tank.

"No, it got too hard to take care of," she said as she looked at a vibrant yellow fish.

"How old were you?"

"I was three when we first got it," she said and continued to walk, and I walked beside her. "We got rid of it when I got to middle school. My parents said that they didn't want to take care of it, and I offered to, but they said I wasn't responsible enough."

"You?" I laughed. "Irresponsible?" She looked at me. "No way." She shrugged and looked back to the tanks of fish.

"It's still what my parents think to this day." I looked at how the way the blue light emitting from the tank lit up the profile of her face, and I got dazed and distracted. She looked at me with a look on her face that made me realize she was holding back a smile and a laugh, and I snapped out of it when she looked back to the tanks.

"Oh- y-yeah," I said and looked at the tanks. "Parents can be like that." She looked at me.

"Are your parents?" I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"My parents are just- different. And so am I," I said, thinking about the hidden control panel on my arm.

"Everyone's different, Tyler. Everyone's different."

Not as different as _me_...

#Crissy's point of view  
I was at Devin's apartment instead of my own, and he was trying to find both of his flashlights because a storm is supposed to be coming through tomorrow night. Devin is a really organized person, so I don't know why they were missing. He opened a drawer. "Found _one_," he huffed. I laughed and continued to help him look.

"What're the odds of the power going out?" I asked him in a laugh.

"I don't know," he said. "But wouldn't you much rather be prepared?" I shrugged my shoulders and laughed.

"Guess so." I reached on top of his fridge, and I found the other flashlight. "Found it!" I exclaimed as he made sure the other one worked. He looked over at me.

"Awesome, check and see if it works. I need to replace the batteries in this one." I flipped the switch.

"Nope." I looked at it and saw their was no bulb. "There's not even a bulb in this one."

"Here, let me see it." I tossed it to him, and he caught it. "I'll be right back with it. Just stay here." I did, and he grabbed a sharpie and left the room with the flashlight. I waited patiently for him, and he came back. "Hey, test this for me," he said and tossed me the flash light. I caught it and turn it on.

"It works," I said. I pointed the light to the wall. "But why does the light look so funky? It's like- all- shimmery and shattery and rainbowy," I said. I hit the side of the flashlight, but not a lot happened.

"Here," he said and walked over. "Just hold it closer to the wall." I did, and it looked like there was writing on the wall. Then I realized it was coming from the flashlight. I walked closer to the wall until I saw what it said. My jaw dropped when I saw what was written backwards on the lens, and I shined it back on to the wall and read what was written.

_Will you marry me?_

I screamed and dropped it, and he laughed and walked over to me and picked the flashlight up. "You didn't even see what was inside," he laughed and took off the lens, and the diamond ring fell out. He looked at me, and my hands flew to my mouth. "Crissy, I want you to marry me."

***REVIEW! Or else... Oooooommmmmmmgggggg omgomgomg say yessssss! And I wonder about Cap and Carter... REVIEW!***

And to Sillabye, Player1, and BRAMBLEJAY:

I love you XD

Question: what's the funniest thing you've ever heard/seen happen?

2nd question: if this was a movie, who would you cast as identical twins Cap and Carter?

REVIEW!


	721. Chapter 721 Take Off

(Next up in family chapter week:

The Garmadons XD)

#Lloyd's point of view  
When was the last time I took my kids to see their grandfather...? Don't ask, because I don't know. It had to be a long while ago... Maybe- ten years...? I know, I know, it's awful. It's reeeaaally bad. Neither of them ever tended to ask about them, but Ellie's been bugging me a little bit about it lately. Ashley and I both. She came home from school, and Ashley and I were in the kitchen going through papers. She walked in and dropped her bag against the wall. "Hey, Ellie. How was-" Ashley began, but Ellie cut her off.

"You're not even wondering why I'm getting back so late." I looked at the time. Nine.

"It's nine. You're in high school. I'm not surprised," I said. Ellie crossed her arms. She looked to Ashley.

"Mom?" she said. Ashley looked at her.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Don't you wanna know why I'm late?" Ashley and I traded glances before looking back to Ellie, confused, curious and worried.

"Little bit," Ashley said.

"_I_ went to go see Grandpa," she said proudly, her chin slightly up in the air and her arms crossed. Ashley and and I exchanged looks again and looked back to Ellie.

"How'd that go?" I asked her. She dropped her arms, looking unamused.

"You don't even wanna know why or what for?" I shook my head and shrugged.

"Not really," I said. She huffed and walked away, and Ashley and I let out a few silent laughs.

#Ellie's point of view (earlier in the day)

I was walking around the hallways, thinking of which friend I wanted to talk to before the bell rang to tell us to get to class, but I couldn't make up my mind, and the bell rang. Everyone in the hallway rushed into a scurry like an anthill that had been stomped on, and I scurried like every other ant in the hallway. I made sure my phone was in my purse as I ran, and I ran into someone, making me drop my books, and he dropped his. We looked at each other. "Sorry!" we apologized in unison. We quickly picked our stuff up and continued to run and scurry off to class. Then I realized I couldn't pay attention.

I've never seen that boy around here before. Maybe I'm just crazy with my braided black hair and golden eyes. I've got bangs, not side swept, but flat across my forehead. I hate it that people dub me one of the prettiest girls in the grade. I know you're probably thinking 'why would you hate that?' Well, people are judgmental. I don't know what else they think of me, if they think anything. I get my looks from my mom, a little from my dad, but mostly my mom. After school, I got my keys out of my purse and decided to visit my grandpa I hadn't seen in forever. I looked up the address on my phone and drove to it, and I looked at the house and took it in before I got out of the car. I walked down the pathway and up to their front door, and I knocked on it, wondering whether I'd regret this or not. I heard the doorknob turn, and I looked down to it, and the door opened. My grandmother answered. She looked at me. "Ellie!" she exclaimed excitedly, and I smiled and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Grandma," I said happily.

"You've gotten so big!" she said. I smiled and laughed. "Come in, come in!" I smiled and followed her inside, shutting the door behind me.

"Where's Grandpa?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm right in here!" I heard him call from the living room, and I walked in just as he got up from his chair.

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed and ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Ellie," he said happily. He looked at me. "You look so grown up! Next time you visit, you'll be taller than me." I laughed.

"Pretty sure I'm done growing in height," I laughed. He looked at me.

"We'll see." I laughed.

"So, Ellie. How's your sister?" my grandma asked me as she walked into the room.

"Off and away at college," I replied with a smile.

"So- what made you want to come pay us a visit today?" my grandpa asked me, and I looked back to him before I responded.

"Well-" I began, even though I wasn't quite sure what my answer was supposed to be. "Family's gotta stay in touch and stick together," I said, and I smiled.

#Charlotte's point of view (still earlier in the day)  
Another difficult, boring day of college classes. I went back to my dorm thinking about how the day was finally _over_. I collapsed on my bed, and my roommate wasn't back yet. I rolled my eyes and looked to the ceiling and let out a huff. I leaned over the side of my bed and reached beneath it and grabbed my book and half sat up to read it, but I realized the sooner I went to sleep, the sooner more boring classes came the next day, so the sooner this day would be over. I huffed, trying to think of what else to do without falling asleep. I didn't want to pull an all nighter because that would make tomorrow's classes worse than they already are. I'd fall asleep or just wouldn't be able to fall asleep. What's the ninja of love gotta do to have some fun around here?

My best friend already died... I shook the thought out of my head with a chill and got up and looked in the mirror, my golden eyes and curly blonde hair reflecting back at me. I gave myself a faint smile, and I looked outside and saw a breeze blow through the trees. Then I got a bright idea. I had a mischievous smile growing on my face, but I wasn't leaving until it got dark. I decided to just read and do homework until my roommate got back. Or until it got dark...

It got dark before she got back, and she threw her stuff down and looked at me. "Hey," she said as she collapsed on her bed. "What've you been up to?"

"Homework." I looked at her. "Where've you been?"

"Places," she said and got her stuff out of her bag. "You should try it sometime." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go places," I said.

"When?"

"Right now," I said and put my stuff down.

"Where? What places?"

"Just places," I said as I slipped out the door casually, and I looked down and saw the hallway was clear. I smiled and walked outside, and I began running, and I let my wings come through my shirt, and I unfurled them and took to the sky. I flew up above the clouds to be greeted by the moon, and I smiled and flew on. My parents never let me go out and fly around, especially over bodies of water. I flapped my wings and pushed on, and it felt like nothing, like five minutes, but I'd been flying for an hour when I came to the ocean. I landed just at the shore, and the ocean rolled up and receded just as it reached the tip of my toes. I pursed my lips in and looked across the ocean, a glittering reflection of the sky, debating whether I should fly over it or not. I decided to take a chance, and I leapt to the air. I flew for miles until I came across a rock sticking up from the ocean, realizing how tired I felt. I landed on it and sat with my legs crossed and wings folded in and stared up at the stars and the moon. I gave a happy sigh, and when I tried to lean back on the rock, I slipped and fell into the water. Everything was dark, and I began to panic instead of just swimming back above the surface. I felt myself kick something, and I went still and slowly looked down, and I saw a giant wooden thing sticking up. Was it a- crow's nest...? I swam downwards, and a wooden surface came into view, and I swam down and looked around. My hands flew to my mouth.

The Bounty.

***REVIEW! Or else... Omg... Just review... REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite thing to do in your free time?

REVIEW!


	722. Chapter 722 Better Believe

#Charlotte's point of view  
I swam to the old door to the inside, and I swam inside and looked around. I swam back to my old room, unsure of how much longer I could hold my breath. I pushed myself through the water, and I went back and swam inside. I managed to snap a piece of wood off the doorframe to look at it, and I smiled, and I woke up. I shot awake in my bed, my book laying open next to me. I looked at the time. Ten. I fell asleep reading. It was all just a dream.

#Crissy's point of view  
I couldn't believe it, and I nodded. "Yes!" I laughed, and I couldn't control my tears or my laughing, and I threw my arms around him. Oh my god... This is really happening!

#Willow's point of view  
My dad looked surprised and happy and almost unsure how to react, my mom the same. "Oh my god!" my mom squealed. She quickly hugged me and let go of me. "This is- oh my god!" I laughed and looked to my dad, and he had his hands over his mouth.

"Oh my god," he laughed, and I gave him a hug. "Willow, I- that's- this is-" I just laughed.

"I'm glad you're excited, Dad," I laughed.

"I would say drink to it, but..." Michael joked, and I laughed.

"I'm not drinking to _anything_," I told him. "Not for another eight months."

#Harmony's point of view  
I sat across from my dad in the living room, and the room was dim, and I had been kept here for a month. My wrists were cuffed together, and I couldn't move. My dad hasn't said much to me since my capture, but he had something to say to me now. It was near the middle of the night, and I felt as if I'd been crying for centuries, but not a tear has escaped my eyes yet. "Harmony, what the hell were you thinking?" I didn't look up into my dad's eyes. I was too scared to. I let out a shudder.

"I don't know," I muttered below a whisper.

"Do you know what you've done?" he asked me, pushing me to acknowledge what I caused. I looked to the window and back to the ground, lightly tinkering with my hand cuffs.

"Melody lost her baby when I shot her out of the tree," I murmured.

"You know what else you did?" I swallowed hard.

"I about killed Allison."

"Yeah, you about _did_. Shot her right in the chest." I shuddered, remembering my brother's reaction.

"I know."

"Why, Harmony?" I looked up into my dad's eyes, and they were green pools of disappointment.

"I don't know," I told him, feeling tired and upset and confused.

"Where're Wednesday and Quinn?" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, tears lining my eyes.

"I don't know," I told him again, a desperate tone in my voice. "Still in hiding," I said, looking back to the floor. My dad sighed and looked back to the two guards in the room.

"Take her back," he said, and he left as the guards came over and took me back to my keep.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison laid on my chest in bed, and she was still in so much pain. We canceled our trip for spring break. It would just be too dangerous and threatening to her health to go. She's gotten better at breathing at a more steady rate, but it hurts. Her chest's completely wrapped up in bandages. Harmony shot her right by her heart, somehow the bullet managed to dodge everything vital, but it messed Allison up pretty badly. I lightly stroked her hair, staring out the window as she pushed through her unsteady breathing. "Hey, it's alright. Just take in a deep breath and slowly let it out, alright?" She nodded and did the best she could.

"It hurts, Ash," she whimpered.

"I know, Tiny. I know," I said sadly, hating how she sounded. She sounded so awful and so desperate to feel better. "It's all gonna be fine soon," I told her sympathetically, a sad tone still stuck in my voice. "I promise," I said, taking her hand and holding it.

"What about our wedding?" she asked sadly. "It's in a month and a half."

"We'll postpone it if we need to," I told her as she nuzzled her head in my neck.

"I don't wanna postpone it, Ash," she said sadly.

"If you're not well enough to, we're gonna have to, Allison. I don't want to see you in pain."

"I _am_ in pain," she said.

"I know," I whimpered. "And I can't stand it." She wrapped her arms up around my neck, and I wrapped my arms lightly around her waist so I wouldn't hurt her. "I'm so sorry..."

#Melody's point of view  
I lost the baby and didn't suffer the aftereffects until last night. It's the beginning of April, and Halen's nine and a half months old. I sat up in bed, and my misery had been brought back to me. I sat up in bed with the covers over my lap with my guitar sitting over it. No, not my electric, my acoustic. Yes, I am _that_ depressed. I played More Than a Feeling by Boston, but I could barely play it with any feeling at all. Tears slowly fell over my cheeks, and Tristan walked in and shut the door, and I continued to play emotionlessly. He sat down next to me, but I didn't look at him and let my arm hang over my guitar and my hand over the finger board, my playing stopped. "Why's life so hard?" I just looked down and didn't look at him.

"Stuff happens, Melody. And the only way to get through it is to get through life." I wiped a tear waiting to drip from my eye.

"But life's too hard," I squeaked.

"Come here, Melody." I pushed my guitar off my lap, and I leaned into Tristan as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight and close embrace as I cried next to silently. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. "Hey, it's okay. And we still have Halen and everything. And I have you and you have me."

"I lost the baby," I cried into his shoulder.

"I know," he said sadly. I heard him sniffle a little bit. "But it'll all get better. I promise."

#Collin's point of view

Raven's gotten better after having her cast on for a month, but she still has to have it on a little while longer. I've been going to her house during the day on the weekends to help take care of her, even though her mom hates the fact I'm there. She tends to ignore me. What have I done to make her hate me so much...?

#Carter's point of view  
I can only remember being half conscious, not being able to feel half of my body, and not being able to see the city light. My vision was hazy as an opening to the light slowly cleared away, and men stood over me as I dazed in and out of consciousness, my arm badly hurting and my legs numb. I can only remember being rushed through the hospital with doctors over me and some thing over my mouth and nose providing me oxygen, and the doctors wouldn't stop shouting. I finally quit fighting to stay awake, and I let my eyelids slip shut. When I woke up, I could barely comprehend what was going on, and I looked to my heavily bandaged arm. I could hear my sniffly, congested breathing, having trouble breathing on my own. I could barely swallow. I looked to my left, and I managed to speak. "Mom?" I croaked, and she quickly looked to me.

"Carter!" she exclaimed desperately and jumped up and quickly stood right by my side. "You're awake! Oh my god!"

"How-how long've I been out for?" I asked the loudest I could, not that much louder than a croaked whisper.

"Just last night," she said, pushing my hair back. I swallowed hard before I could try to speak.

"Is- is everyone okay? Did- did we save them?" She smiled, tears in her eyes.

"You did." She looked so sad.

"What happened to my arm?" She looked at it.

"You- you burned it pretty badly," she cried.

"Don't cry, Mom," I said softly. "I'm gonna be fine," I croaked. "Where's Cap?" Her hand went to her mouth, and she shook her head.

"They haven't found him," she whimpered.

#Jay's point of view  
Finally, around six in the morning, they had found Cap. They rushed him down the hall, and Nya was over him. "Cap! Cap can you hear me!?" He had no response.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked the doctors. "Why won't he react to anything!?"

"We're still trying to figure this out ourselves, okay?" the doctor told me, and they rushed him off. An hour later, Carter was asleep when the doctor came into his room where we were.

"What-?" I asked, but I didn't have to finish.

"Your son- Cap, he- we're afraid he's going to be in a coma for the next- year."

***REVIEW! Or else... D: REVIEW!***

Question: which family chapter was your favorite?

REVIEW!


	723. Chapter 723 Guard Down

#Jay's point of view  
Nya and I felt frozen, and when Carter woke up, we would have to tell him. "I'm sorry," the doctor told us, and Nya had to wipe tears from her eyes. Not Cap. Not our little Cap.

#Carter's point of view  
When I woke up, my breathing was still raspy, and I began coughing, and it was like an eruption of pain in my chest. Luckily, the doctor was in the room, and he rushed over and put something over my mouth and nose. "Breathe," he told me, and I did. My chest felt better, and it got easier to breathe, but it remained raspy. "Good," he told me and walked back to the papers he was going through.

"Where're my parents?" I asked, and it came out in a croak.

"They're checking in on your brother," he told me, and I looked through the window.

"Is he okay?" I asked, forcing my words out in the little breath I had. The doctor stopped what he was going and looked at me.

"Carter, your brother's gonna be asleep for a while." I swallowed hard to build the energy to speak again.

"What?" I asked. It was all I could get out of my hurting chest.

"Your brother's in a coma," he said. "I'm sorry," he said sadly. A tear hung in my eyes, afraid that if I cried, I'd have a severe asthma attack or something, but did I care? No. I cried. He rushed over. "Breathe!" he told me, the mask still over my nose and mouth. "Breathe!" I took in a deep breath, and I slowly calmed myself down.

#Melody's point of view  
Tristan woke up and got out of bed, and I just pulled my pillow over my head to keep the sunlight away. Tristan sighed and left me alone, and a few minutes later, I could barely hear him come back in, and he put Halen on top of me, and I took the pillow off of my head and looked at the little baby and smiled. I laid on my back, Halen's head on my shoulder. Tristan sat down next to me, his legs crossed. I kept my eyes on Halen as she picked her head up and looked down at me, smiling and giggling. I smiled. "Are you gonna get out of bed soon?" Tristan asked me. Halen crawled over to him, and I sat up as Tristan pulled her into his lap.

"I don't know," I said, realizing I sounded congested. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and looked at Halen. "I'm not feeling well."

"You don't sound like you are," he said as Halen pulled herself up on his shoulder, and he put one hand on her back to support her.

"I know," I said, crossing my arms around my stomach.

"Hey," he said, and I looked at him. "It's okay. It's gonna be fine." I was trying not to let tears into my eyes or out of them. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at Halen, and she giggled.

"I just- I can't help but to imagine what the baby would've been like," I said in a preview to a cry, and Tristan hugged me tightly with his one free arm as I let tears run over my cheeks. "Whether it'd be more like me or more like you or just like Halen," I cried. "I've never felt so upset. You heard my guitar playing!"

"I know, Melody. It- it was a lot duller than usual, but- all of this kind of stuff passes. I promise."

#Allison's point of view  
I woke up in the morning next to Ash in his arms, and I managed to slip away without disturbing him. I thought of what to do, and I needed to walk around. I thought for a second and came up with a risky idea, but I decided to go through with it. I snuck down to the bottom of the castle, and I walked through the rows of empty cells. Ash's aunt refuses to imprison anyone here in the castle. I walked until I came across another small flight of stairs and walked down them without bouncing, afraid it'd hurt me where I got shot. I stopped in front of the locked door to Harmony's room, and I reached to the doorknob and turned it and pushed the door open and found a room with white walls and practically nothing in it. "You know, they keep that door locked for a reason." I looked at Harmony sitting on the floor in the corner if the room." She looked at me with her piercing green eyes, taking her head out of her hands.

"I- it's not used to keep visitors out," I said nervously. She just looked away, and she had this hard yet tired expression on her face and a piercing look in her eyes. She looked back to me and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Why're you even here?" she asked me.

"I- I just thought... I don't know," I admitted.

"I almost killed you," she said, giving me the up-down look.

"I- I know," I said.

"And I can do it again." I swallowed hard. She held up her wrists and twisted them back and forth. "You see this? I'm not chained or shackled." A chill ran up my spine from the look in her eyes. She gave me a glare and looked back to the wall where a window would be, but we were below ground level. "Leave." I quickly fled the room, slamming the door and locking it back and I rushed upstairs and ran into Ash in the hallway, and he grabbed my hands.

"Hey, where've you been? What's the matter?"

"I- I went down to the bottom level of the castle and went to Harmony's room!" I admitted in a flood of words. Ash looked at me with extreme concern and worry.

"Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" he asked me in a rush.

"I'm fine, just- bewildered," I said.

"Allison, why would you even think about going down there!? She could've seriously hurt you!" I threw my arms around him, pressing my head against his chest and crying tears of relief.

#Blake's point of view  
I sat at the table doing homework while my mom and dad were in the kitchen next to me. "Hey, Mom? Dad? What'd you guys do with your ninja suits after you were done with the whole ninja business?"

"We burned them," my mom told me.

"Why'd you burn them? Why didn't you just save them or get rid of them?"

"Because if someone else had our suits, and if they wore them for some reason, then they'd mistake them for ninjas."

"But they say the city doesn't need the ninjas anymore." My dad's jaw was set, and he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"It's too bad considering we saved the stupid city," he said, and my mom sighed. I looked back to my homework. Why don't they need ninjas anymore...?

#Willow's point of view  
I sat with Michael in the living room while the news was on and he was making jokes about the future baby's name. "Oh, why don't we name him Stay?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You want to name our baby Stay?"

"Yeah, it would be like come here, Stay!" I rolled my eyes. "Oh, or maybe we should name our kids after super heros." I crossed my arms and sat back to listen.

"I'm listening," I said. "We should name this one Superman," he said. "Cause then we can name our second kid Batman and then when they both get in trouble, I'll be like sit down, Superman! You, me, and Batman are gonna have a little talk!" I just started laughing. I looked at him.

"Are you assuming our kid's gonna be a boy?"

"I love how you asked about me assuming that it's gonna be a boy instead of asking about me assuming there will be more than one." I glared at him, and he raised both eyebrows at me. I raised one at him, but I couldn't keep this face straight much longer, and I started laughing. He smiled at his victory and my defeat. I pecked him on the lips.

"Love you," I laughed and kissed him again.

"Love you too," he laughed, and I rested my head on his shoulder and looked back to the TV.

"Why must there always be stuff going on?"

"I don't know," he said. "We didn't start the fire."

"It's always been burning," I laughed.

"Floods, earth quakes, blah blah blah," he said. I laughed again. "Yada yada yada." He looked at me, and I looked up at him. "Instead of being in the marines, I joined the national guard," he told me.

"O-okay," I said.

"It'll be safer," he told me. "I'll just be away a few months at a time and come back a few months at a time," he said. "I'll be saving people from the world's fire." I faintly laughed and smiled.

"I'm glad."

#Crissy's point of view  
I sat outside on campus on the bench I always used to sit on and read before Devin and I were dating, and he looked across the courtyard just as a breeze blew through. "I remember seeing you sitting here out in the snow reading," he laughed, and I smiled. He looked at me.

"Hey- Devin, I- I have something I need to tell you," I told him.

"What's that?" I looked down.

"I- Devin, I-" I looked up into his eyes. "I'm not human." He looked at me funny.

"What do you mean?"

"Devin, I- I'm a robot."

***REVIEW! Or else... oohh noo :( how's he gonna react? REVIEW!***

Question: which family would you want to see another family chapter on?

REVIEW!


	724. Chapter 724 Message Across

(And sorry short chapter... SUPER busy... I got a life... And don't forget to answer my latest poll... It has to do with the family chapters)

#Crissy's point of view  
Devin had a shocked, puzzled, unsure look on his face, and he looked across the courtyard. "Devin? What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Nothing, I-" He looked down, the same look still on his face. "I just need time to take this in." He looked at me. "How do I know this isn't some sick joke?" I flipped open the control panel on my arm, and he looked away again.

"Devin, I-"

"I just need time to think," he said.

"Devin..." I said again, but I didn't know what to say.

"I'll see you later tonight." He stood up from the bench and walked away as another breeze blew, and I couldn't move. I was frozen.

#Melody's point of view  
I went over to the West castle while my family was over. My aunts, my uncles, my grandparents, my cousins, everyone. I walked through the castle doors and asked Sarah were everyone was, and she said the upstairs living room. I ran upstairs and found everyone. "Hey, Melody!" my Aunt October said happily.

"Hey, Aunt October," I laughed as I sat down. I looked at everyone. "Hey, Blake."

"That's _Uncle_ Blake to you!" he teased. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm still older than you."

"...shut up."

"Hey, Grandma, hey Grandpa."

"Stop. You're making me feel old," my grandma laughed. I looked to Allison whose head was on my brother's chest.

"Hey, Allison. You doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a smile.

"Hey, where's Cap and Carter?" Ash asked.

"Oh, um- they were those kids in that fire," my Uncle Nate said, and my jaw dropped and my hand flew to my mouth.

"Really?" Eva asked sadly. My parents and my aunt and uncle nodded. Eva and I exchanged glances and looked back to everyone.

"But- it's Cap and Carter," I said, almost wanting to cry.

#Ash's point of view  
My heart sank at the news of Cap and Carter. I remember my two goofy second cousins on the broadcast team in middle school, and they were the buzz of the school. They'd get up there in front of the school and give us all the latest news, and they'd both claim they were the same person, and rumors started going around they were clones or people would see them in the hallway and say hey look it's Cap and someone else would say no that's Carter! And they'd get in a fight about it. And you knew it was Cap when he walked by and said 'I'm the mysterious third...'

"Hopefully Carter'll get out soon," my mom said, and Allison had a look of sympathy on her face.

"You know," Allison said, and everyone looked to her. "As soon as he gets out, we should have a family reunion." I froze. My Aunt October laughed.

"Like- just our family or...?" Allison shook her head.

"Having all of the branches of the Bounty over here." Everyone in the room smirked.

"Shall we plan on it?" my mother asked, sitting up and holding her hands out. Everyone laughed.

"Indeed, I think we should," my aunt said. Oooooh no.

#Carter's point of view

It's hard to sleep, but it's hard to stay awake. I can't stop thinking about my brother. My stupid, idiotic brother. I sat half asleep, and my breathing was raspy and chopped up and accented with congestion, a cannula in my nose to try and help it. I felt my mom push my hair back, and she spoke to me softly. "Hey, you okay? You need me to get you anything?" I shook my head faintly and weakly, and my breathing could be described the same way. "Alright, I'm gonna-"

"Hey, Mom?" I weakly interrupted her.

"Yeah?" I took in a choppy breath and swallowed hard to gather up my strength, holding back weak tears.

"I should've- never let- Cap go into that building," I said, squeezing tears out of my eyes. "It's all my fault."

"Aw, Carter," my mom said sadly. "That wasn't your fault."

"And now- he- he's in a coma, and if he doesn't wake up, I- I'm never g-gonna forgive myself, and I- I-"

"Carter, calm down," my mom told me, opening her arms to me, and I accepted her embrace.

"C-Cap's in the ICU because of- of me," I cried, and I began to cough violently, and my mom ran and to get the doctor. He quickly came in and put something over my mouth and nose again.

"Breathe," he told me, and I inhaled deeply, slowly feeling more and more relaxed, becoming more and more unaware it wasn't just medicine but stuff to get me to go to sleep. My eyes shut, and I was let be.

#Crissy's point of view  
Later that night, I was sitting in my apartment when I heard a buzz come from my cell phone, and I picked it up and looked at it and saw it was a text message from Devin. I unlocked my phone to read it.

_Crissy, I love you and I love you a lot, and I've thought about what you told me this morning, and the truth is, I still love you, and I'm sorry, but I can't marry a robot._

_I don't know what else to say, so I'm not going to say anything. I love you and I'm so sorry._

I heard a shatter, but I realized it was just the sound of the clock in my chest.

***REVIEW! Or else... Aawwww! D:) poor poor Crissy :( and poor poor Carter :( REVIEW!***

Question: what's your favorite thing to drink?

And people are saying Smithsons and Walkers for another family chapter. Make up your mind, people!

REVIEW!


	725. Chapter 725 Realizing

#Crissy's point of view  
I slowly set my phone down, and my hand slowly went to my mouth as I felt the ticking clock in my chest tick on a syncopated beat. I opened my control panel on my arm, about to rip everything out, but I had to stop myself. I began to cry, and I was wiping tears from my eyes with rough force. Why do I have to be a giant tin can!? Why couldn't my parents have been human!? Why is this happening to me!? Why aren't I human!? What purpose do I serve on this cruel planet...?

#Tyler's point of view  
I was walking around town when I looked in the window and found Lisa in the aquatic shop again. I smiled and went in and snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands, and she squealed and turned around and threw her arms around my neck. "Hey!" she laughed from over my shoulder.

"Hey," I laughed.

"Hey, you two take that outside," the store manager told us.

"Sorry," I apologized, a funny look on my face. Lisa looked at me and laughed. Before I could kiss her, her phone went off.

"Sorry..." She let go of me and pulled it out and looked at it. "It's a text from my brother." She looked at it. "Aw! He broke up with his girlfriend," she said.

"Why?" I asked her. She gave a funny look to her phone.

"He said she told him she's a robot," she laughed. I froze.

"And what's his girlfriend's name?"

"I don't know... Uh... Christy or something?" I almost felt my clock skip a tick. She looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Crissy," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I gotta go." I quickly ran out the door to go comfort her.

#Allison's point of view  
Now we were sitting and laughing about the reunion to be. "Okay, so- we're gonna have the entire Bounty over here?" Ash's aunt laughed.

"Oh yes," I laughed. Ash laughed, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

"This is definitely gonna turn out interesting," he said. I laughed and looked at him.

"It'll be fine," I told him.

"Hey, maybe we _should_ wait until Cap gets out of the hospital," his aunt said.

"Wouldn't that be a year, though?" Eva asked. She nodded, and everyone's hearts just dropped at the thought and sound of Cap being gone for a year. He and his brother brought life to the _school_.

#Melody's point of view  
Cap... Poor Cap... Poor _Carter_. Probably feels like it's all his fault. I decided I'd go visit them sooner or later, but I went home to my castle due to a stomach ache. I walked inside and found Tristan half sitting and half laying on the couch in the living room while Halen messed around on the floor. He looked at me. "Hey, you look tired," he said, and I laid down next to him. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and I rested my head on his chest.

"I'm not feeling well," I told him as I watched Halen.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"My stomach hurts," I told him. "Feeling a little- distraught."

"What's the matter?" he asked me as I rubbed forming tears from my eyes away. "Hey, what's wrong?" I couldn't hold it back.

"M-my second cousins are b-both in the hospital, and o-one of them's supposed t-to be in a c-coma for a year," I cried. "And I- I'm so scared." He frowned at me and rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Hey, it's _okay_. They'll be _fine_. I _promise_," he told me. I shook my head.

"It's _not_ okay, Tristan," I cried. "Th-they're the two sweetest things in the world," I sobbed. "They're in the h-hospital just because th-they wanted to s-save lives, and they d-did." He continued to rub my back, and he kissed the top of my head to continue to try and comfort me.

"They'll be fine, Melody. If they can survive that building coming down on them, and they can survive running through that fire and saving lives, then they'll be fine. They're going to come out of that hospital stronger than ever, and nothing's gonna get in their way." I looked at Halen, and she looked at me and continued to pull herself up on furniture and hold herself up on her feet. "I promise you."

#Carter's point of view  
A month passed, and I'm still in the hospital and here for another two months more or less. I'll most likely get out in July, and it's May now. I've seen how my burnt arm looks, and it was painful to see. Burned, blistered, red, peeling, it was awful. I was scared to ask how Cap looked. All my mom told me was that half of his eyebrow was singed off. She didn't tell me anything else. I didn't want to know. It'd give me nightmares and it'd make my heart sink and I'd well up with tears and emotion. I sat half asleep, easily breathing when the door opened. I didn't move. "Carter?" The doctor. I looked over. "You have a visitor." A lady walked in, but I didn't know who she was. She walked over to me.

"You saved my life," she said, and I managed a faint smile at her.

"It was nothing," I choked out with a rasp. She smiled down at me with tears in her eyes.

"You know I have two baby girls at home," she said. "One's real tiny and the other's a toddler. I owe you for the ability to stay with them." I shook my head weakly.

"You don't owe me anything. Karma'll take its course," I croaked. She faintly laughed.

"Well I hope karma's good to you and your brother. Thank you," she said with a smile. I faintly smiled with my eyes, and she left. Karma to Cap? So far, it's not looking so great. I began to let tears roll from my eyes, and I began to cry thinking about Cap dying. My life would be over. It'd be all my fault...

#Raven's point of view  
I went into the studio early, and Collin and his friends were messing around behind the glass recording really whatever they wanted to for fun since their album came out not too long ago. My cast just came off, and now I'm in a walking cast. Since I had nothing to do this early, I went and just sat in their part of the studio. Clare came in and sat next to me. "Hey!" I gave her a nod hello. "What're you doing?" she asked me.

"Just watching the guys," I told her. She looked at them and got a strange look in her eyes. "What're you looking at?"

"Isn't he just perfect?"

"Who?"

"Collin. He just looks so hot." Don't smack her. Don't punch her. Don't beat the hell out of her.

"Eh heh..." I said and just looked at Clare and didn't even glance at my boyfriend.

"Any girl would be lucky just to _kiss_ him. I bet he's a _great_ kisser." DON'T KILL HER! She looked at me. "You think he has a six pack?" Don't. Kill. Her.

"How would _I_ know?" I said trying not let my anger come out in my voice.

"I don't know."

"Hey, Raven!" I looked at Collin through the glass. He can't hear me if I speak to him. "Can you turn the pitch up?" I got up and went over to the control panel and turned it up, and all the guys started laughing, and they sounded like chipmunks.

"Look he's funny too," she swooned. DON'T! KILL! HER! They started singing their hit song 'Molding Magic', and Roy wouldn't stop laughing. "You think he has a girlfriend?"

"Maybe he has one back home." OR YOU ARE TALKING TO HER! I turned around and looked back at Clare. "I hear she's really pretty," I said. She looked at him.

"I'm gonna marry him one day."

"I think I'm gonna go to the gym."

"Hey! Raven!" I looked back to Collin. "Come here!" I shook my head and looked away, and he walked out of the booth. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked me.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm just going to the gym for a bit." I told him

"To do what?" He asked

I tightened my fist. "Nothing. Forget it." He looked at me.

"You feeling okay?"

"I feel fine." He looked over at Clare.

"Hey, you're- you're Clare- oh, gees... What's your last name? You're from one of my sister and I's favorite movies."

"Williamson. My last name is Williamson," Clare said happily. Don't kill her don't kill her don't kill her don't kill her don't kill her don't kill her!

"That's right!" Collin laughed. He looked at me. "I didn't know you were friends with a famous actress."

"I'll be back." I left the room. Then I remembered I had to tell Collin he has a concert in two weeks, and I turned around. I opened the door and saw Collin give Clare a hug, and I quickly rushed away.

#Collin's point of view  
Raven came back to the studio, but I didn't know that until I saw her coming storming up to me. "Hey, what-" Then I saw the expression in her eyes and stopped talking. "What's wrong?" She slapped me across the face, and she slapped me hard.

"OW!" I grabbed the side of my face. "What was _that_ for!?" Her eyes looked teary, and she opened her mouth to say something, but she shut it and rushed away. "Raven!" I called after her, but I just let her go.

What just happened?

#Raven's point of view  
That night, after the sun had gone down, I heard Collin's motorcycle rip down the street, and I was relieved he didn't stop at my house, but a few minutes later, he walked into the room.

"What are _you_ doing here!?"

"Why did you _slap_ me earlier?"

"You were hugging Clare!" He looked at me funnily. "You're cheating on me!"

"Raven!"

"What!?"

"I'm not cheating on you!"

"I saw you with her! Get out my room!"

"Raven, this is ridiculous! I was talking to her because I wanted to do something nice for you!"

"Yeah right! I know she likes you!"

"Raven, I would never cheat on you, and you know that! I don't care about Clare! I don't even like her or consider her a friend! I love you, Raven! I'm tired of this!"

"Get out of my house!"

"You won't even let me tell you what I was doing!"

"Get! Out! My! House! NOW!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me. "I'm done with you, Raven." He turned around.

"No, Collin! I-" I didn't know what to say, and he left. "Collin," I squeaked to myself.

#Collin's point of view  
I stopped in her walkway, and I thought there might be tears in my eyes. I realized what happened.

Raven and I just broke up.

***REVIEW! Or else... let's hope he doesn't go back to _Tiffany_... And poor Carter :'( and poor Crissy :'( REVIEW!***

and to Bluefire407: that's an Arnold Palmer

and to Player1: you really need to get an account XD

Question: who's your favorite OC/OCs in book two?

REVIEW!


	726. Chapter 726 Words

#Ryan's point of view

In the morning, we had to get up and go to the studio, but Collin hadn't waken up yet. I went up to his room, and it was dark and gloomy, and he was sleeping on his stomach with his shirt off... again.

"Collin get up."

"...no..." he said into his pillow.

"You have to."

"...I'm not gonna..."

"Collin, what is the matter with you?"

"...I don't wanna get up..." I slapped him on his bare back.

"Get up, Collin."

"Ow..."

"Get up. We have work we need to get done."

"...no...let me be..."

"What's wrong with you?"

"...Raven and I broke up..."

"Dude, this is pathetic."

"...go away..." I rolled my eyes and went to the studio with the other guys, and the three of us walked into the booth. Richie looked at us.

"Where's Collin?"

"Home."

"Why is he at home?"

"He uh... wasn't feeling well," I lied. Richie looked at me.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's got a little bit of- heartburn." He bought it.

"Well I guess all of you just work on what you need help with."

"Collin and Raven broke up last night," Roy said.

"Why'd they break up?" I was so tempted to punch Roy in the face right now. Roy shrugged.

"I don't know. Go ask Raven." I looked at Richie.

"No, _don't_ go ask Raven."

#Raven's point of view  
As I was walking down the hall, I could hear Roy talking to Richie, and I stopped and hung outside the door where they couldn't see me. "I don't know, Richie. He's just- torn... He really loves her." My hand went to my mouth, and tears came to my eyes. I felt like I had just been stabbed in the heart. This is why I don't let myself fall in love. There's gonna be pain. So much pain. I quickly rushed off down the hallway and locked myself in a booth and let my back hit the wall, and I slid to the floor. Tears fell from my eyes, and there was an ache in my heart. Why is it that I've never felt this way about anyone else before? How is Collin doing this to me...? Why do I feel like this? I shuddered at every thought of Collin. The way he kissed me, the way he made me feel, and I thought he was the one.

#Collin's point of view  
I laid miserably in bed, and I looked to my phone to my right. I picked it up, and I saw my background. Raven... She was laying in the snow and her hair was down. Her tongue out, teasing me. I remember taking the picture, and tears struggled to fall from my eyes. I put my hand to my mouth, and I kept trying to tell myself to look away, but I couldn't take my eyes off of it. The whole way she was laying teasing me. Tears started to fall from my eyes. I remembered she let me kiss her after I had taken the picture. I really thought she was the one... Why oh why did I break up with her...? I just want Raven back...

#Raven's point of view

I should've never been so stupid. I should know Collin would never cheat on me. Why would I think that he would? He loved me so much.

And I still love him...

#Zane's point of view  
Tyler's been silent about Crissy for the past month, and he gets nervous every time we bring her name up. Finally, I kind of got fed up with it and wanted to know what the issue was. I went to Tyler's room and found him going through his book shelf, and he turned around and saw me in the doorway. "Oh, hey Dad," he said and looked back to his shelf, putting one book back as he took another one out.

"Why won't you talk about Crissy?"

"Oh, um- no reason," he said.

"You're lying." He looked at me.

"You don't know that."

"I can sense it, Tyler." He rolled his eyes and put his book back and looked at me.

"Crissy was engaged to be married and she told her boyfriend that she's a robot and he left her," he told me, and it made my heart sink.

"Tyler, why didn't you tell me?" He looked to the floor, and I quickly ran out of the house and drove down to her apartment. I walked inside and found her in her living room, and she looked over at me.

"Hey, Dad," she said, and her voice was sore. I could see she'd been crying.

"Oh, Crissy," I said sadly and sat down next to her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. Tyler told me what happened," I said, a sympathetic, soothing and understanding tone in my voice.

"And- it- it's all because I'm a big tin can," she said sadly.

"No, Crissy. You're not a big tin can. You're a robot," I told her strongly, and she looked at me. "And be proud of it. Take pride in it. You're a robot, dang it!" Crissy laughed through her tears.

"I've never seen you so prideful, Dad," she laughed. I faintly smiled at her.

"Crissy, if he won't accept you for who you are, then he's a jerk." I picked up her hand and held it to comfort her. "But I promise you, there is going to be a guy out there that loves you no matter what. And this one just wasn't the one." She smiled.

"Thanks, Dad." I gave her a hug. "I'm sure I'll find him someday."

#Carter's point of view

I'm so over being in the hospital. I can't stand it. I'm not allowed to see Cap. Sometimes I feel like the people here don't know and can't take care of patients. If they did, I'd be out of here sooner and Cap would be awake. We still live in the age of smart phones and stupid people. If you've ever fought with someone over the internet, seriously, what's the worst they could do? Caps lock you to death? I frowned. Caps lock... Cap... We would always joke around and say I hate you or you stupid whatever, and the problem is, I don't want those to be my last words to Cap... My life would never be the same again because I told Cap I hate him, and even though I didn't mean it, you don't realize what you have until it's gone.

#Ash's point of view  
I'm going to marry Allison in just two or three weeks. Am I nervous? I'm more excited than anything. The triplets are five and a half months old, and Allison's been trying to teach them how to sit up. Harmony's still kept downstairs locked away. My dad doesn't want to talk to her. He doesn't want to talk to her at all. He has no interest. I ran downstairs to the living room and found Allison on the floor with Faith and Cato, and I sat next to her. She looked at me and gave me a kiss. "Where's Hope?"

"Asleep," she told me. She looked back to the two of them, and Cato was on his tummy and Faith was trying to sit up. "Come on, Baby," she laughed. I smiled. Allison took Faith's hands and helped her up, and Faith sat up. I smiled widely at her.

"BaaaAAAah!" Faith cooed, holding her hands up in the air and stumbling over. She began to whimper, and I laughed while slightly frowning at her and picked her up, her head on my shoulder. I rubbed Faith's back as she let out a few more whimpers and moans. Allison lightly laughed and looked back to Cato. I looked at Faith.

"Hey, it's okay," I laughed, and the little baby buried her head into my shoulder. Later that night, Cato refused to sleep in his room, so I sat in the living room with Allison with Cato asleep on my stomach. I laughed down at him and rubbed his back, his pacifier in his mouth. I've always seen pictures of me like this with my dad, and I thought I was funny and cute, but now I see what it felt like for my dad. It's the warmest feeling you can have. I smiled down at him.

"Hard to believe that- in just two weeks, we- we'll be getting out of high school and getting married," Allison laughed.

"I know," I said with a smile, just imagining it. "I'm really excited." I looked at her, and she smiled at me. "I can't wait." I looked back to Cato and tried to decide who he looked more like. Allison laughed.

"It'll be a deal sealer."

#Willow's point of view

"Okay okay, what if we named them after transformers?" Michael said. I glared at him.

"What?"

"We are not naming them after transformers."

"Aw, why not?" he asked.

"Because we'd look stupid and the kids would look even dumber." He laughed and thought for a second.

"Oh, okay... What if-"

"Is this suggestion gonna be fatuous?"

"Okay, stop using words you know I don't know the meaning of," he said with a pointed finger, and I started laughing. "I think that if it's a girl we should name it Heather," he said.

"That's the first girl suggestion I've heard from you," I laughed.

"Okay, when it's a boy," he began, and I rolled my eyes, "we shall name him Green Goblin." I looked at him.

"No, we shall not."

"Okay, what about Lex Luthor? Oh no wait- we're gonna have two- no three boys depending on how we're feeling," he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "And we'll name the first Lex Luthor, the second Doctor Octopus, and the last Doctor Doom." I looked at him.

"You're terrible," I told him. He looked at me.

"Sarcasm. One of the few services I offer."

"What's the other one? Stupidity?"

"I offer more than two." I smiled.

"I'm so glad," I said. We both laughed, and I kissed him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why? What're the services you offer?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Being a three year young and there not being anything dire about it."

#Crissy's point of view  
I sat in my living room, still not over the break up a month later. I heard a knock on the door, and I kept tears back and got up and fixed my shirt and answered it. I didn't know what to say. Devin. He shook his head, and words came out of his mouth like vomit as tears came from his eyes like a waterfall. "Crissy I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did and I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you and I've been miserable for the past month because I've been without you and I know you probably never wanna see me again and that's understandable because I was such a jerk and I don't care if you're a robot or an alien or just flat out not human because I think you're incredibly sweet and pretty and I love you and I love you the way you are and I'm so sorry."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aww he apologized... But should Crissy accept it...? REVIEW!***

Question: do Cap and Carter count as a pair...?

REVIEW!


	727. Chapter 727 Could Be

(Idk if I'll be updating tomorrow or Sunday)

#Crissy's point of view  
"Please forgive me, Crissy!" he cried, and I had to wipe tears from my eyes before they fell. I faintly laughed, and I quickly and deeply kissed him, and not for a second was he hesitant to kiss back. He held my hands in his and kissed me even deeper than I kissed him, and I freed my hands from his and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and finished the kiss off even though I didn't want him to, and he looked at me. "I'm so sorry," he cried, and I kissed him. He came all the way here just to apologize and admit he was wrong, and he did it through tears.

This is the guy my dad was talking about. I just know it.

#Melody's point of view  
I was sitting playing 'Heartbreaker' on my guitar, and I stopped for a second and grabbed my phone. I felt like reading something, maybe the latest on the music industry, but something else came to my mind. I went to Google and typed in _Sterling Flamy_. Tons of results came up, and words associated with it were stuff like villain and destruction and domination, and it was a bit shocking and maybe even a bit confusing. I clicked on a biography website, and I had _never_ known this much about my dad. Him and tomorrow tea and the watch and killing my aunt, his sister, and all the thing said about his last words is something no one's _ever_ going to forget. Tristan walked in and saw the confused, funny look on my face as I looked at my phone.

"What's that look for?" he laughed. I glanced up at him and looked back down to my phone.

"Sorry, I'm just- reading about my dad."

"About your _dad_?" he asked like I was going crazy and just flat out losing my mind.

"Yeah," I laughed, unbelieving that I was myself. "Says he was one of the greatest threats the world had ever seen." He walked over and sat next to me and took the guitar off my lap and began to play 'Rebel Rebel.' I looked at him. "David Bowie? Seriously?" He shrugged. I laughed and looked back to my phone, and I found a picture caught of him when he had just turned fifteen in his ninja suit. I turned my phone a little bit to try and see the color accented on it. "Is it- gold...?" Tristan stopped playing and took the phone from me and looked at it.

"Says here he was the gold ninja of darkness and emotion." I took my phone back. He was right. I thought for a second.

"What do you think happened to the suit?" He shrugged.

"Be a thing to ask your dad, not me," he responded. I thought.

"If they destroyed it, I don't think they would want anybody to know about it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," I said thoughtfully. "Maybe because it's just a piece of history." He shrugged.

"Like I said before, it'd be a thing to ask your dad." I thought. Where could this ninja suit _be_...?

#Carter's point of view  
I was still sitting in the hospital, and the door opened, and my cousin walked in. "Hey, Blake," I said, pushing words from my lungs raspily.

"Hey, Carter. You doing alright?" I nodded. "Have you seen Cap yet?" I shook my head. Blake got a strange look in his eyes.

"What?" I croaked. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's Cap," he nervously laughed. "Everything's wrong with him." I looked at him funnily. "No, he's fine." I raised an eyebrow. "He's fine, Carter. Forget I said anything." I let out a heavy, painful sigh and looked out the window. "So- why _did_ you two go into that fire?"

"Because we were being stupid," I said.

"But you saved lives," Blake said. I looked at him.

"I know," I said, tears in my eyes. "But I don't know if that means we saved Cap's..."

"He's gonna live, Carter," Blake told me. "I know he will. He's _Cap_." He sighed. "Hey- where'd you find your parents' suits?"

"Basement, why?"

"My parents burned theirs." I gave him a funny look. "What?"

"They're not flammable, Blake." He looked at me.

"What...?"

"They're. Not. _Flammable_."

"Wait, but- how'd you get burned then?"

"We rolled our sleeves up and just the heat really burned." He looked at the ground, unbelieving.

"I've gotta go..." he said, and he looked at me. "Get better, Carter," he told me.

"Bye." He ran out the door just as my mom walked in. I looked at her. "What's wrong with Cap?" She looked at me.

"Nothing. He's fine."

"Don't lie to me, Mom," I croaked. She shook her head.

"Don't worry, Carter. Cap's fine."

#Blake's point of view  
I darted home and charged to the basement, somewhat happy my parents weren't here. I began looking for boxes labeled with anything to do with ninja stuff. They couldn't have gotten rid of them. I couldn't find a thing. I began to look for things labeled as some certain type of clothing, and I found some of our old baby clothes that meant a lot, but there was nothing in there. I continued to search. I came across one labeled as my mom's wedding dress, and really, I had never gotten a good look at it. I pulled it out and opened it, and I couldn't believe it. Her wedding dress wasn't in here. Their ninja suits were. I smiled widely and proud of myself that I found them, and I pulled the red one out. It had to be my dad's. I heard the door open upstairs, and I heard someone walk on the floor above me, and I quickly hid the ninja suit and shoved the box back just as my dad opened the basement door.

"Hey, what're you doing?" he asked me suspiciously.

"I'm just looking for old photo albums," I lied. He looked at me funnily.

"They're all upstairs."

"Right," I said. "I knew that." I walked past him and went back upstairs. That was _really_ close. I pulled an album out and pretended to look at it, and I took a picture of my dad in his ninja suit from it. Later that night, when my parents were asleep, I got out of bed and snuck back down to the basement and pulled the suits back out. I quietly ran back upstairs on my tip toes and ran back to my room and shut the door, and I tried the suit on. It fit almost perfectly. I looked at a picture I had taken out of the photo album and looked at it, and I looked back to the mirror. I looked _exactly_ like my dad. I heard my phone buzz, and I walked over to it and looked at the time. Eleven. You know how every teenager stays up until two in the morning texting and talking. I saw it was Carter.

"Hey got bored and is watching the news. Bank robbery or something."

I looked back to the mirror and saw the ninja suit I was in, and then I got a bright idea...

***REVIEW! Or else... Ooh no. Here we go again... And yay Crissy accepted his apology :) REVIEW!***

Question: which couple in book one and book two has the most chemistry over all?

REVIEW!


	728. Chapter 728 X

(Chances of me updating tomorrow: not high at all

And sorry not a lot of diverse POVs I'm crazy busy)

#Blake's point of view

I smirked and bit my lower lip anxiously, and I quickly opened the window and slipped out. I swear I took off light speed, and I froze and I looked down at myself. "How did I _do_ that...?" I looked to the bank surrounded by police cars, and all of a sudden, I was on top of the building. "What...?" The SWAT team was here surrounding the building. I listened to the head officer speak.

"Come out with your hands up!" The robber must be holding people hostage. Why else would the SWAT team be here? I found myself inside the building all of a sudden, and I froze.

"What in the _world_?" I whispered to myself in confusion as I hid behind a pillar in the dark. I could see five people all tied up with gags over their mouths, and I saw the door to the room with the vault open. I found myself in the beams of the ceiling. "What the heck!?" I yelled in a whisper. I shook my head. "Okay, just- calm down. And quit talking to yourself!" I scolded myself quietly, and I began to creep across the beams, and I dropped down and landed on my feet silently in front of the people. The ninja mask was over my face, and they all seemed to get scared and nervous. I put a finger to my lips, and they all nodded. I reached for the rope, and I untied it quietly. They all quickly jumped up, and I held one lady back. "How many are there?" I asked her below a whisper.

"Six!" she yelled in a whisper and ran out the back door of the building, and a man walked out of the room, and I found myself behind the front desk. I shook it off, and I found myself in the beams again, and I crept over and jumped down, landing right on top of the robber. He yelled to the other guys.

"HELP!" They all quickly turned around, each of them with a gun and masks over their faces, and I back flipped just as they shot at me. They rushed over to me, and I got on my hands and managed to spin around, kicking three more to the ground. The other guys ran at me, and I ran up the side of the wall and flipped off, and the whole world seemed to move in slow motion. I landed down on top of the last two, and the other for stood up and began to shoot at me again, and I got down on the floor and kicked my legs around, knocking them all down. The other two stood back up, and I roundhouse kicked the guns from their hands and fought, and they were defenseless. I shoved them inside the vault and slammed it shut and quickly ran back out and tied the other four up and fled the building just as the SWAT team burst inside. I ran home and quickly changed, shoved the suit under my bed and jumped in bed, and I spoke to myself.

"When did I learn to fight like that...?"

#Jay's point of view

I was in Cap's room, and it was almost like he was dead. There were machines all around him to keep him stable, and it was _awful_ to see. And I have to be honest, the EKG was one of the hardest things to see. Whenever you're watching movies and someone goes to the ER and the condition's serious, they always have these on them. Luckily, Cap didn't have to have any surgical openings on his throat to have assistance in breathing. I walked over to Cap and picked up his hand, and his heart rate seemed to pick up a little bit.

"Please wake up, Cap..." I said sadly, and everything on all of the monitors began to pick up speed. The doctor came rushing in. He looked at me.

"Have you been speaking to him?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?"

"He can hear you!"

#Cap's point of view

I hadn't heard anyone in my family's voice much for over what felt like forever, and I wanted to scream and yell and cry at them and shout: "I'M HERE! I CAN HEAR YOU! I NEED YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" But I couldn't. I was stuck frozen. My eyes refused to form tears, and I couldn't cry. Everything was welling up inside of me, and I felt like a box too small for its load. I wanted to move, but I was stuck in place. The pain's excruciating, and I just want to wake up. It hurts to know I can't say a word. I can't move. I can't cry. I can't hold my dad's hand. I'm stuck. I'm mute. I'm useless. I feel deserted and almost forgotten. I want my mom. I want my dad. I want my brother...

#Collin's point of view

Two weeks passed, and today was the day of our first concert, and all I could think about was Raven. She promised no matter what she would come.

But I knew she couldn't be here. My heart's still broken. I went by the celebrity entrance door. I saw Raven walking in with a couple of her friends. I hid so she couldn't see me, and I saw her walk by. I had hope. When it was near time to go on,they played "Safety Dance" to keep everyone entertained, but I started to get butterflies. It wasn't just Raven, it was the entire thing. There is so many people out in the audience. Roy's already thrown up five times. I don't know about the others. Then they told us we had to be out on stage. I took a deep breath, and the lights on the stage went out so you couldn't see us run out. I ran out and stood front center stage since I had the opening solo, and the spotlight came down on me, and you could only see me, and I began to sing as the music began to play, and the audience went CRAZY.

Raven was in the middle center, and some of her friends were with her. She stood completely still, and I didn't want to make it obvious I could see her, so I looked away. The stage lights came on so you could see all of us, and we all began to sing together.

Halfway though the show we got a break  
Then I realized I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the producer, told him to play instrumental version of a certain song, and I ran back out on stage and began to sing Stefano's "Yes to Love." What the heck is he doing? Then he looked right at me. I held my breath, thinking maybe there was a chance he was looking at someone else, but halfway through the song, he began to walk off the stage and into the audience, and he was walking straight towards me. This boy has lost him mind. He stopped and stood in front of me.

The audience was screaming in silence. Collin picked up my hands and pressed his forehead against mine, and I thought tears might be in my eyes. "Nobody knows how fate works in your life," he sang, and I had to purse my lips to keep from breaking apart. I wanted to run out the room, but I couldn't do it. I listened to the voice I had missed so much. "And I'd have missed the best day of my life," he continued to sing, and I realized my arms were loosely around his neck as I looked directly into his eyes. What am I doing? I turned my head in the opposite direction. His friends came out on stage to finish the chorus for him, and Collin began pulling me back to the stage, and he spoke so everyone could hear him. "Hey, Raven?" I looked at him. "I love you," he told me, and I stood with him up on stage. I looked deep into his eyes.

"You mean all this?" I asked, tears struggling to fall. He smiled.

"You know I do." I smiled.

"I love you too," I said, and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. The crowd went wild. He kissed me deeply, and I kissed him back in the same way, trying not to smile. Collin and I are back together again. He pulled off and looked at me.

"Please don't leave me." l looked at him and shook my head.

"I'm not going anywhere." The crowd went even crazier. Collin pulled me close to him and kissed me even deeper than the first time, and we went backstage. "Do you really mean it?" I asked him, and I felt like I might start crying.

"Since when were you such a skeptic, Raven?" he laughed. I smiled and kissed him and made out with him until they all needed to go back out on stage, but I didn't want him to leave me.

#Willow's point of view

Last day of school today for college, and while all the kids were all running out the door to go home for the summer, Derek and I walked up to each other. I looked at him and sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," I said. He laughed faintly and glanced to the ground before looking back up into my eyes.

"Guess this is the end of my internship," he said. I smiled at him. "And it was a pretty good one." I laughed this time instead of just smiling.

"Good luck in the brave new world, Derek," I told him. "I wish you the best."

"As to you, Willow. And congrats to you and Michael both," he said with a smile and left. I have to say. I'm going to miss him.

#Ash's point of view

School over. Okay, marrying Allison. Scared out of my mind. Reeeaaally scared out of my mind. I stood up on the altar of the abbey, and I had butterflies. _Bad_ butterflies. I was trying not to bounce up and down with anxiety, but before I knew it, Allison was standing right beside me. I looked at her. "You look gorgeous," I told her in a mumbled whisper. She smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she told me, and we both gave a silent laugh.

"Is your tattoo showing?" I asked her quietly. Then she grew a worried look on her face.

"My dad's gonna see it!" she yelled in a whisper.

"Oh," I laughed quietly. "Great." She faintly laughed.

"Sorry." I shook my head.

"No no, I can take the wrath," I said quietly. "I do," I said louder. Allison laughed to herself.

"I do," she said with a smile. We spoke our vows, and I kissed her. Best. Day. Of. My. Life. We ran down the abbey trying not to laugh, but as soon as we got outside the doors, we couldn't hold it in, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her again, and I kissed her deeply. My dad came up to me at the reception, and he looked at me.

"Hey," I laughed.

"Hey," he said. "I don't think Allison's dad's seen her tattoo."

"Oh, thank-" I paused. "Wait- how did you- I never told you about the tattoos," I said, confused. He laughed and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not stupid, Ash. Not stupid."

"Wait, but- _what_?"

"Ash, don't play stupid with me. Half the time I walk into your room, you're shirtless, and you probably forget the tattoo's there." I looked at him in disbelief.

"But-"

"No buts, Ash."

"And you never said anything about it." He shook his head.

"Nope." My jaw dropped.

"But- whaaaat...?" Christian walked up beside us.

"What's going on _here_?" he asked us and then gave a face of realization. "Ooh, is this about your tattoo?" he asked us. My dad looked at him.

"How'd _you_ know about it?" he asked him. Christian looked at him.

"He told me he was gonna do it before he did it." My dad looked at me, a sarcastic surprised look on his face.

"Oooohh," he cooed with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes. I looked at him.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking. Your kid's eighteen and you're thirty five." He shrugged. "Actually- Wednesday's nineteen, so..." My dad glared at me. I shrugged as if to say oh well.

#Allison's point of view

My dad came up to me, and I turned to look at him. "Hey, Dad!" I exclaimed and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Allison," he said with a smile. He looked at me. "Nice tattoo. Who's responsible?" Great...

#Ash's point of view

After the reception, Allison and I were walking around outside when I felt I hand on my shoulder, and as I turned, a fist went shooting across my face. I stumbled and looked and saw it was none other than Allison's dad. "Dad, _stop_," Allison told him nervously.

"That was for getting my daughter pregnant!"

"Dad, stop! You've already-"

"This isn't your fight, Allison," he told her. His fist went across my face again, and I just took it. "That's for marrying her!" He hit me again. "And that's for getting her to get a tattoo!"

#Allison's point of view

My dad beat Ash up... _again_. And even better, it was on our wedding night. Ash was half sitting and half laying on the couch like he was the last time my dad did this to him, and I was trying to clean him up. "I'm so sorry this happened again, Ash," I said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Allison," he told me as I sat next to him trying to clean off his scuffed hands.

"Thank you for not fighting back," I told him softly. "You've never wanted to fight back."

"I don't want to look like the kind of person to do that," he said. "I don't want to look like the guy to beat up my girlfriend's father or my father in law. It doesn't look good." I smiled at Ash and looked at him. His lip was still a bit bloody, and his eyes were tired and hurt. My smile faded faintly, and I ran my fingers through his hair and moved my hand to his cheek.

"I'm really happy at how everything's turned out," I told him. He faintly laughed, but it had sadness in it.

"But we- we're so young, Allison," he said. "I screwed your life up. You were supposed to be in your mid twenties, and you were supposed to be a huge success, and I-"

"Stop it, Ash. It's not just your fault." He looked away from me sadly. "We both screwed up. We both screwed up big time. But now we're married and-" I smiled and let out a faint laugh and wrapped my arms around his neck and laid on top of him. I put my hand on his cheek, and he looked at me, and I pressed my forehead against his. "I'm pregnant."

***REVIEW! Or else... Aww yay :) and whaaattttt? And how's Ash gonna react to that? We all saw how he reacted when Allison talked about it... but Collin and Raven are back together! REVIEW!***

Question: if you had a choice of which Walker twin to go out with, would you go out with Cap or Carter?

Also, if this were a movie, I would've casted Collin Ford as a possibility for Sterling, but, if I were to cast him as someone different in book 2, who could you see him as?

REVIEW!


	729. Chapter 729 Ninja

#Ash's point of view

I was taken aback. "W-what?" Allison looked at me.

"You heard me," she laughed. I laughed a little bit but stopped quickly.

"That-" I laughed again. "That's great, Allison, I- I don't know what to say."

"Are you happy?" she asked me, pushing my hair back.

"Of course I am, Allison," I laughed in shock. "I just- I'm _shocked_." She laughed and looked down.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised you are," she laughed. I smiled and tried not to laugh, and I kissed her. She smiled and kissed back before softly pulling off and looking at me. "So you're not mad?" I shook my head and laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Of _course_ not. We have a family."

#Blake's point of view

The mystery of the bank robbery victory is all over the news. They talk about how the hostages disappeared and the criminals were somehow locked up and tied up, but what I don't get, is why the victims aren't telling what they saw. I was sitting watching the news when they showed the security tape from the robbery, and I kept waiting to appear on the camera, but I didn't show up. I didn't get it.

It looked like the criminals were beating _themselves_ up. I sat watching it, stupefied and mesmerized, when I felt my phone buzz, as I saw Amy texted me. I unlocked my phone to read it. "Are you watching the news right now?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Why would the robbers beat themselves up? They're going ninja on themselves!"

I just sat there like 'uuhhhh...'

"Yep," I texted her. I looked back to the TV. Why am I not showing up...?

#Raven's point of view

When the concert ended, he ran back to me and grabbed my hands and looked at me. "Hey, spend the night at our house tonight," he said. "Your parents are outta town, aren't they?"

"Ya. It's been kinda lonely there."  
He looked at me and laughed. I looked at the time. 11:39. I went back with him and the guys, and they all had to shower and everything since they were pretty sweaty, and I was in Collin's room. Collin came into the room with wet hair and sweatpants.

"Hey," he said as he pulled a shirt from his drawer.

"Hey." I was in a t shirt and shorts, and he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," he said as he sat down next to me. I was laying down on my stomach already.

"Then get some sleep." He laughed and laid down next to me.

"Hey, can we talk for a second?" he asked me.

"Sure."

"Raven, you're almost eighteen, and- well- what if we bought a house?" I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"What if we bought a house to live in together?" thought for a second and smiled.

"Okay," I told him.

"Okay?" I nodded and laughed. "That's-"

"On one condition," I said. "Ivy and violet have to live with us too." He seemed shocked I said that.

"They-" He seemed confused. "What...?"

"They have to live with us."

"Raven, I- I could never ask you to- to do that," he said.

"Well you aren't asking, I am," I told him.  
He smiled. He didn't seem to know what to say to me. "You really want Violet and Ivy to live with us?" he asked me to confirm. I nodded.

"I really do."

"Okay." I could tell he was still trying accept what I said

"I'm gonna get some sleep." He smiled at me, and I smiled at him an pecked him on the lips. "I love you," I told him. He smiled and pecked me on the lips again.

"I love you too." I snuggled up to him.

"Now I wonder what my mom would say."

"Who cares," he laughed, holding me closer, and I nuzzled my head in his neck. He pulled me closer to him. This is the first time I'm happy since we broke up.

"I really missed you, Collin," I heard myself say softly. He faintly and almost sadly laughed.

"I had tears in my eyes nearly every night," he told me.

"You really missed me that much?" I asked.  
He faintly laughed and rubbed my back.

"You have no idea, Raven..." he said sadly. "I was completely heart broken."

"No guy's ever missed me that much."

"They didn't realize what they were missing," he told me and let me snuggle on him.

"One guy threatened to ruin me," I said.  
He shook his head and laughed.

"No one could ruin you, Raven."

"But people want to."

"I know. There are people who want to ruin us all. It's just how it goes. But you- you're almost unruinable." I felt myself faintly smile.

"How am I unruinable?" I asked him.

"Because you're just you." I looked at him and kissed him. I didn't realize how much I missed this. Just kissing Collin. I wonder what else I missed. Everything about him? I began to play with his hair, and it was even softer than the last time I ran my fingers through it. Another thing I missed. I missed his smile. That he was a good kisser. Even when he messed with me. I missed teasing him and sticking my tongue out at him, and I missed being with him in the studio. I don't know what I missed the most, and I pulled him over on top of me. I almost smiled. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I really love you," I told him.

"I really love you too." He kissed me again, and I kissed back before I looked at him again and pushed him over and laid back next to him.

"I'm so sorry I- I jumped to the conclusion you were kissed back before I looked at him again and pushed him over and laid back next to him. "I'm so sorry I- I jumped to the conclusion you were cheating on me," I apologized almost sadly. I laid on top of him and looked down at him.

"I would do anything for you, Raven." I smiled and rested my head on his chest and saw it was almost one in the morning, but I didn't care.

"Can we talk about the house?" I asked him.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"How big would it be? Where would it be?"

"I don't know yet. That's what we get to figure out in the morning."

"Well- if- if we're talking about maybe- having a future family there, then- won't it have to be bigger?"

"Uhhhh...how far in the future?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know," I told him. "I mean- we are gonna have Violet and Ivy there."

That seamed to calm him down some. "Can we just talk about this in morning? I'm tired." I laughed.

"Yes." I pecked him on the lips and laid beside him so my back was up against his chest, and he put his arm over me. He pulled me close. "Night. I love you."

"I love you too," he said and pecked me on the lips, and we fell asleep.

#Roy's point of view

"Get up, Roy!" I heard Ryan shout at me. I rolled my eyes and got up. "Go wake up Collin."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes." I sighed and went to Collin's room and opened the door and walked over to him with every intent of waking him up, but I saw Raven with him. There _is_ _no_ way I'm waking _them_ up.

I went downstairs to the living room and looked at the guys.

"I am NOT waking them up!"

"What do you mean _them_?" Cameron asked me.

"They're sleeping together! Raven's sleeping with Collin!" They just stared at me.

"Okay, I vote Roy wakes them up," Cameron said, raising his hand. "I also volunteer Roy," Ryan said, raising his hand.

"NO! I'm not waking the love birds up!" Ryan looked at Cameron.

"Cameron?" he said, and they both looked back to me and shoved me down the hall.

"NO!" They pushed me upstairs and held me in front of Collin's room.

"Just go in there and slap him," Cameron said, and the two of them shoved me in. I slowly walked over, and I pulled my hand back and slapped Collin in the face. He shot awake.

"ROY!" I quickly charged out of the room.

#Collin's point of view

I jumped up and ran after him. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ROY!"

"I WAS FORCED TO!" he yelled, running for his life.

"RYAN!" I yelled in anger.

"KILL RYAN AMD CAMERON!" They took off running, and I ran after them. They all spilt up Sent from my iPhone

Raven reached out of my room and yanked me in and shut my door and looked at me.

"No killing. That'd look bad." I sighed and looked at the floor. "Can we talk, please?" she asked.

"Okay." I took a breath. "We can talk."

"Can we talk about the house?" I looked at her and sat next to her on the bed.

"Sure." I almost forgot that she wanted to talk about that. "What do you wanna talk about?" I asked her.

"The house. I just need to know what you want it to be like."

I looked at her. "Well- since the twins are gonna be with us, I think we should do what's best for them."

"What do you think's best for them?"

"Probably a bigger house for them to run around in."

"So- an open space?" I nodded.

"How much space?"

"Enough for twin girls," I laughed.

#Raven's point of view

'And maybe a future family,' I thought to myself.

#Crissy's point of view

A month passed, and I was sitting in my apartment on my laptop when I heard a strange knocking sound. It wasn't on my door. It was coming from somewhere else. I decided to ignore it and continued what I was doing on my computer. I heard the knocking again and set my laptop down and listened for it again. I heard the knocking again only a minute later. I stood up and listened for it again. _Knock knock_! I walked into my room nervous but curious, and I looked around. _Knock knock_! I quickly snapped my expression to my window, and there was some huge bird sitting on my windowsill. I walked over, shocked, with wide eyes. I looked at it, and it pecked at the glass, and the glass was slightly breaking into a web shaped pattern around where it was pecking.

I put my palm to the glass, and it shoved its huge beak at it, and I quickly retracted. It let out a loud screech and the falcon flew away. What. Was. _That_.

#Carter's point of view

Getting out of the hospital in just two weeks. I'm up and walking and my breathing's gotten better and my lungs don't hurt as much. I still cough, but it's less frequent and I'm going to be on an inhaler for a while. I have to carry it everywhere for a while. Even after school starts back. Cap? He's still got another ten months in a coma. They will not let me into his room _whatsoever_. Apparently he can hear everything that's going on, and if he hears a loved ones voice, like friend or family, their heart rate and blood pressure goes out of control, and it's supposed to cause them excruciating pain. They look as if they're laying completely still and motionless and thoughtless, when on the inside, they're screaming and yelling and crying. I don't want to know what my brother's going through...

#Charlotte's point of view

I was sitting in my house trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow, and my roommate came to visit. "Hey, what're you doing?" she asked me, dropping her stuff on the floor.

"Trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow," I said. She walked over and picked up a pair of my jeans.

"Just wear these and a hoodie. What's the occasion?"

"Going out somewhere," I said. The next morning, I woke up and grabbed my jeans and put my phone in my pocket but soon felt it buzz, and I pulled it out and heard something softly hit the floor. Confused, I looked down and realized whatever it was felt out of my pocket. I bent down and picked it up and looked at it and saw it was a small, teensy piece of wood maybe a hundred times the size of a big splinter. I saw chips of red paint on it, and I kept trying to figure out what it was. My hand flew to my mouth, remembering the wood I had broken off of my doorway. The doorway of my old room.

Finding the Bounty was no dream.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oommmggg whaaaat!? Explanation needed! REVIEW!***

Question: what were some of your favorite TV shows when you were younger?

REVIEW!


	730. Chapter 730 Been There and Back

(It's been hard for me to update this week, so just know that if I don't, I have something going on or I'm really busy... I won't be able to update this Saturday through the following Saturday... Vacation time!

And another thing: anything involving Collin _and_ Raven is cowritten with ARAAW)

#Charlotte's point of view  
I felt a chill run up my back, and I thought I might need to do some time traveling just to follow the Bounty and see how it sank and when it sank. I put the piece of wood back in my pocket, and now, all I have to do is find the watch.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison and I are in our own castle now about half an hour away from the old one where my parents are. The triplets are crawling all over the place at seven months old. Allison loves it. I sat with her in the living room while the three of them were crawling all over the floor, screaming in baby talk. "AABAaaAh!" Faith screeched, throwing her hands up in the air. Allison smiled and rested her head against my chest, and I held her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so happy everything turned out okay," she said with a faint smile with eyes full of thought as she watched the triplets on the floor.

"Yeah, I know. I am too," I said, my eyes on the three babies as well. When they were all in bed later that night, I laid in bed with Allison just sort of cuddling with her. She laid a bit off to the side, one arm across my chest and her head on my shoulder while both of my arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Ash?" I heard Allison say softly and sleepily.

"Yeah?" I answered her, looking out the window at the dark night sky with stars splattered across it.

"Do you remember when nobody thought we'd make it?" I looked at her, and she looked at me with her icy blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her and used one hand to tuck her hair behind her ear and kept my hand in her hair.

"When everyone thought we'd end up splitting for good," she said.

"When did people think that?" I asked her softly.

"They still _do_," she said in a voice just above a whisper. "And- I- I've been having dreams and nightmares about it," she admitted. I looked at her sadly.

"Allison, I can _promise_ you, that even if we _don't_ make it, I will _always_ be here for you. There's never going to be a single day I'll turn you away and say you're not wanted here. Because I want you here. And there will never be a day I tell you I don't love you anymore, and if one day you decide you don't want to be with me, then I'll let you go. I'll let you go because I want you to be happy." Allison smiled through the tears hanging in her eyes, and I held tears back and swallowed hard and couldn't quite smile. "I love you." She kissed me and looked at me with her forehead against mine.

"I love you too."

#Melody's point of view  
The next day, I decided I now officially _hate_ royal life. Ever since the eighth grade, I've had record companies fighting over me and wanting to sign me. Not only that, but now I'm queen, used to be princess, but now it's worse. The paparazzi's now officially always on my tail. I was going to go out somewhere with my friend Yuki back in West Ninjago, and I stood in the bathroom putting on my eyeliner, and even though I'm one of the few people that can pull off raccoon eyes, I don't apply it _that_ heavy. Tristan walked in and looked at me just as I set the black pencil down. He looked at me. "I'm trying to imagine you in pink," he told me. I crossed my arms and gave him the classic Melody death glare.

"Try and put me in pink and you'll become tape on the floor." He raised his eyebrows, and I snatched my bag and left. I flew to West Ninjago and landed in front of the castle and walked inside where Yuki was waiting for me. "Let's go," I said. Yuki got up, and we walked out.

"So- how much more different is it being a queen than a princess?"

"A lot," I said. I have my emotionless, gloomy self back. Fun. "So where're we going?"

"That music shop downtown. There's some guy that works there that's said to be cute, too." I rolled my eyes.

"I've got a husband and a daughter."

"I'm just saying..." Yuki said.

"Wait- is this guy's name Justin by any chance?" I asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Nothing," I lied. I've heard Lizzie talk about him before, and I'm pretty sure she likes him. We walked to the music store, and I was incredibly pleased to see the guitars they had out, and the first one I rushed to was a slide with the Union Jack printed across the front. I tried not to smile. I think I'm in love.

"Can I help you with anything?" I turned around and saw the tan blonde behind me. I glanced at the name tag. Justin.

"No, just looking." He smiled and walked away. I looked back to the guitar. It almost seemed to stare back at me, and it was really starting to freak me out. It was like it had eyes, and I quickly rushed over to Yuki. She looked at me.

"Hey, what's-"

"We need to go."

"Why?" she asked, completely confused.

"We gotta go. Now."

"_Why_?" she asked me again.

"The guitar behind me." She looked back at it.

"You mean the slide?"

"_Yes_."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's freaking me out."

"It's a _guitar_."

"It's a _freaky guitar_. And you know just as well as I do I _don't_ get freaked out by things. I could build my home in a graveyard and be fine." She looked back at it.

"I don't get it, though. Why's it so freaky?"

"You can stay here, but I'm leaving." I quickly left and thought about why that guitar made me feel the way it did.

#Raven's point of view

Collin was asleep, so I took care of the twins. We didn't have to go to the studio today, and no one knows we're living together. All they know is that we moved out of our homes. I was holding ivy in my arms when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. "Hey Collin," I said lovingly. I kissed him, and he kissed back before I looked back to Ivy. "When're we gonna tell our parents?"

"Well I'll tell mine and you go butter up your mom."

I laughed. "Better wish me luck with that," I said.

"And I'm a dead man." I laughed and pecked him on the lips, and he let go and walked across the room and opened the freezer and looked at me. "How unhealthy is it to eat ice cream for breakfast?"

"Do you want the dentist or the tooth fairy to smack you?" I asked him.

"Whichever one's a woman," he said. I glared at him.

"So let's get both. I'm sure the tooth fairy can use a sword."

"Well at least the tooth fairy's a woman."

"I will never understand boys." He shrugged, and I stole the spoon from him.

"Hey! Give that back!" I stuck it in the ice cream, put it in my mouth, and I gave it back to him. He glared at me. "You are so mature."

"I know," I said and walked away proudly.

"Really?"

I looked at him. "Yes, really." He continued to eat it, and I stole the spoon from him again.

"Hey-"

"You're not getting this back," I told him and took the ice cream from him. He left the room and came back with more ice cream. I looked at him. "Where did that even come from?"

"Magic," he laughed.

"I'm gonna check on the twins."

"You just put Ivy back down less than five minutes ago," Collin laughed.

"But I miss them," I told him.

"You live with them."

"I know."

He looked at me. "Go get Violet. She hasn't been held much." I smiled and ran upstairs to get her. I came back with Violet in my arms. Collin had filled himself with his unhealthy breakfast, and I went and sat next to him on the couch. Violet looked at him

"How old is she?" I asked. "Seven months." I laughed and looked at her.

"That's right," I laughed. "She can crawl already." Violet tried to get out my arms to go to Collin I let her down, and she crawled across the couch and went to him. I laughed. "She looks just like you." Violet crawled on to Collins lap and tried to see what he was eating. "When did you get more ice cream?I walked in here and you didn't have it." He laughed without looking at me.

"Magic." I rolled my eyes. I get to live with _this_ from now on.

#Tyler's point of view

I was sitting in my room on my laptop doing summer work for school, and I heard a knock on my window. I looked over and saw it was Blake. Confused, I put my computer down and walked over and slid the window open. I looked at him. "Dude, _what_ are you _wearing_?" I asked him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know where your parents' ninja suits are?"

"Basement, why?"

"Your parents asleep?"

"Why do you need to know, Blake?"

"Go get the suits."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Confused, I did, and I brought them back up. "Put on the white one."

"_Why_?"

"Just listen to me, Tyler." I did, and Blake jumped down from the window. I looked down at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, and he looked up at me.

"You coming?" I thought for a second and glanced back at my room and looked back down and leapt.

"Okay, now _please_ tell me what's going on. It's dark out, my parents are asleep, and you got me to play dress up. What's going on?" Blake smirked and crossed his arms.

"The Ninjago Bridge is falling apart, and there're still people and cars on it."

"So what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler, I'm gonna say it, and I'm only gonna say it once." He got a devious look on his face. "We're bringing ninjas back."

***REVIEW! Or else... OMG! This is what we've been waiting for! Woohoo! REVIEW!***

Question: who do you think will be next in joining the group of ninjas...?

REVIEW!


	731. Chapter 731 Bridged

(Sorry, short chapter... Been busy :P)

#Tyler's point of view  
"Okay, no. You're crazy," I told him and turned around to walk away, but he was in front of me all of a sudden. "What...? How did you-?"

"I honestly don't know," he said. "I haven't really figured that out yet."

"But you were just-" I looked behind me and let out a short scream. "You're back where you were before!" He shrugged.

"Like I said before, I have no idea." He pulled the red mask over his face and looked at me. "You coming?" I huffed anxiously and pulled the white mask over my face.

"Let's do this thing." We both took off running across the grass and stayed blended in with the shadows. "How're we supposed to do this?"

"I don't know, save people?" he said unsurely. I rolled my eyes and kept running. We ran into the city, and I could see the bridge stretched across the river to the other side of the city, and there was fire, people were running around screaming, cars were stuck, and the bridge was crumbling and swinging. I felt butterflies jittering around my control panel as I looked at the bridge. My jaw dropped, and I looked at Blake.

"You. Are. _NUTS_!" I screamed. He looked at me.

"Hey, you're a robot. You can be repaired." I stood frozen as Blake walked away and walked towards the bridge. I looked at him.

"You're CRAZY!"

"You agreed to it!" he yelled back to me. I let out a short whine and followed him.

"Yeah, but we don't know what we're doing!"

"I'm the one that stopped the bank robbery," he said, and my jaw dropped. "I think I have things under control." _He's_ the one that stopped the robbery!?

"How'd you stop it!? Why didn't you show up on camera!?" He shrugged as we walked. "How're you staying so calm!?" He shrugged again. "Well can ya _speak_!?"

"Yeah, but I don't think words are gonna do anything." I rolled my eyes. "Now let's run!" We charged out onto the bridge, and I could feel the heat of the fire on my face. Alright. Time to man up. One lady was stuck beneath her car, and I rushed over and managed to shove the car over into the water, and I helped the woman to her feet, and she ran the fastest she could off the bridge.

#Blake's point of view

I heard screaming piercing my ears left and right as the heat beat on my face. "HELP!" I heard another lady scream, and her car was barely balanced on the edge of the bridge over the water, and it was teetering, and the woman was clearly trying not to shift her weight. I darted over and sat atop the car, and the lady began to scream. I drew my fist back and punched through the sunroof, and the car began to tip towards the water. I looked down at her. "DON'T HURT ME!" she screamed.

"No! I'm here to help! I'm the good guy!" I reached my hand down to her. "Take my hand and I promise everything's gonna be fine!" I told her in a raised voice so she could hear me over all the screaming. She tugged viciously at her seatbelt.

"It's stuck!" Her car tipped, and the big bridge let out a big creak, and she screamed in terror at the top of her lungs, and I took the sword from my back, and she looked up at me and saw me with it. She grew horrified when I pointed it down to her, and I sliced her seat belt open, and I grabbed her hand, and the car fell over the bridge and made a loud splash in the water below. The woman screamed as I barely held on to her and the bridge. There was a burning sensation in my arms as I pushed her up on to the bridge, and she took of running. I pushed myself up onto the bridge, and it let out another huge creak, and I slipped and was now dangling above the water. I swarm of butterflies ran through my veins as I stared down at the water below. If I fall, I'm done for. I began to kick my legs and I began to shake and cry at the sight, and I took in a deep breath and shuddered it out.

"Okay, Blake," I said in a quiet, trembling voice. "You're a ninja. You can do this." I pulled myself up with all my strength and managed to get back on to the bridge. I began running to save more people, and I heard an extremely familiar scream. I whipped around and saw someone I didn't want to see out here. Amy. She was stuck beneath her tipped car, and I immediately took action, my eyes nervous and wide. "AMY!" I screamed and quickly ran to her, her teary face illuminated by the fire. I charged to her and pushed the car up with all my might and pushed it over the bridge. I pulled her up, and she looked at my eyes and got a thoughtful look in them.

"Do I- do I know you?" I shook my head and didn't say anything in case she might recognize my voice, and the bridge wailed loudly. I quickly picked Amy up bridal style and ran as the flames behind me grew bigger with every step. I quickly set her down. She looked deep into my eyes, but I quickly ran away and back to the bridge.

#Carter's point of view

I was watching the TV with a dropped jaw. I could see Blake and Tyler out there on the bridge, and luckily, my parents weren't in the room. The live recording shrunk to the corner of the screen so the reporter could talk. "It looks as if the ninjas are back." I was frozen and couldn't move, and all of a sudden, my phone let out a short buzz, and I grabbed it and saw a text from Cap and I's friend that we both call Sillabye.

_We're bringing ninjas back yeah all them villains don't know how to act yeah  
we're bringing ninjas back!_

I gave my phone a funny look and didn't even bother to text back. I looked back to the TV. I can't believe this.

#Tyler's point of view

All of a sudden, I could see Blake running around on both sides of me out of the corner of my eye. I looked to the one at my left as I helped another man from his car. "Blake, what're you doing!?" He was swinging a katana at the cables on the bridge and using them to swing across. He didn't respond, and when his feet hit the bridge again, I got up and ran to him. "What're you doing, Blake!?" He turned around and looked at my eyes and ran. "Blake!" I ran after him and managed to catch up to him, and I ripped his mask from his face and froze when I saw it was someone other than Blake.

***REVIEW! Or else... Who else is a ninja!? Who's joining the team next!? REVIEW!***

Question: how did you come up with your username/guestname?

REVIEW!


	732. Chapter 732 She Started It

#Tyler's point of view  
She looked at me with wide eyes. "Ellie!?" Her black braid fell over her shoulder and her bangs fell flat across her forehead.

"Uuuhh..."

"What the heck are you _doing_ out here!? This isn't a job for a girl!" She raised her eyebrows.

"Wanna rephrase that?" she said, placing her hands on her katana. I shook my head. "That's what I thought." She pulled her mask back over her face and grabbed a cable on the bridge and continued to swing around and take people to safety. The bridge let out another huge wail, and it shifted, knocking everyone to the ground.

"EVERYONE OFF THE BRIDGE!" I screamed the loudest I could, and people got up and began to charge in swarms. Blake and I got to our feet and ran, and the bridge was crumbling behind our heels. We got to the end of the bridge and froze. "Wait- where's Ellie!?" We quickly turned around and saw her tightly holding on to one of the cables, and I immediately took action. I grabbed onto one of the cables and swung from one cable to the next. I swung and let go just in time to grab the next one and swing forward, and Ellie slipped, and I quickly swung and grabbed her. She climbed to the frame of the bridge as I swung to the other side and quickly grabbed the other cable and climbed to the top, and we ran across the support frames with the bridge below us crumbling into the water, and we took a HUGE and dangerous jump down to the ground just as the rest of the bridge collapsed.

I had never done anything so nerve wrecking in my LIFE. We all quickly fled home before the news crew found us and identified us.

#Blake's point of view  
Our parents never found out we were out on the bridge. I got up in the morning to go out somewhere with Amy, and I went to her house, and she came running out to me. "Hey," I laughed.

"Lips please," she said with a smile, and I kissed her. She kissed back, smiled, and pulled off and looked at me. "So what're we doing today?"

"I don't know. Whatever we want?" I said and shrugged my shoulders. She laughed.

"Alright. Let's go!" she said excitedly. "Let's go to the city and see what's left of the bridge!"

"I don't think there _is_ anything left," I said as we walked. She laughed.

"But I wanna see how they're cleaning it all up. Why do you think the bridge was falling apart?" I shrugged.

"Hard to say. I don't think they figured out a cause yet."

"I was on the bridge," she said, thinking back on it. "And some guy saved me. He had a red mask over his face, though. I'm pretty sure it was red. Hard to tell." Don't give any clues or hints away, Blake!

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound confused.

"Yeah. He kept going back to save other people... But it was probably nothing. I think there was another one in white, but like I said, I don't wanna be too sure."

#Carter's point of view  
Out in a month. Two months down, one more to go. The door opened. My mom. "Carter, you've got a visitor." Who could be visiting me? My friend Sillabye came running into the room. We've known each other since kindergarten.

"Carter!" she exclaimed. "Did you get my text? Did ya?"

"Yes, I did..."

"Can you believe it!? The ninjas are coming back! They're not just a legend anymore! It's all over the news!"

"What do you mean _legend_? They _actually exist_."

"Well, yeah, but- they _didn't_ for a _while_."

"Shame..." I heard her phone buzz, and she pulled it out.

"Oh yay! My friend's here!"

"Who's your friend...?" Sillabye rushed over and opened the door. "Carter, this is Rowan."

"Rowan?" The girl with wavy auburn hair dyed blue at the tips stepped in and looked at me.

"Hi, Carter! I've heard so much about your and your brother from Sillabye and I have to say you two sound like some fun guys to be around so I decided I had to come see it for myself and I really wanted to meet you guys so here I am and is your brother as cute as you are cause Sillabye here says you're identical which just sounds like it causes a lot of trouble and from what I've heard you guys do get yourselves in a lot of trouble but I don't know if I believe that even though you two did go inside that burning building and you guys saved people and I would give you a pat on the back but I don't wanna hurt you cause I'm sure your burns still haven't completely healed and I know this because I burned myself once when my hoodie caught on fire because I was sitting over a candle and I didn't realize it until I felt the burning sensation which I'm sure makes sense but I guess I could've just felt the heat or smelt the smoke and would've known but that didn't happen and I'm super happy cause I just got my braces off they were blue too so yeah here I am! Nice to meet you!" My face was frozen. She looked to Sillabye, confused. "Why's he looking at me like that...?" She looked at me. "Was it something I said?" I slowly shook my head. "Okay good! Because sometimes I let things slip out of my mouth that I-"

"Okay stop," I said and held up a hand. "Please. Before I go insane."

"Mkay!" I looked to Sillabye. She shrugged.

#Ash's point of view

I sat with Cato asleep on my chest and Allison next to me, and we just talked and laughed. "You know they're making a movie about my dad and his sister?" I said. Allison's jaw dropped.

"Are they _really_?" I nodded.

"They start official filming next month. They've already made the opening credits and showed it to us, and I have to say, I'm pretty impressed."

"What did they do for the credits?" she asked me.

"They show actual footage of him and Amber and whatever they could get of him and my aunt together as they play Radioactive over it, and when the credits end, the music fades out, and the last actual footage they show is my dad saying his last words, then all you hear is a gunshot, the screen goes black, and they start the actual movie."

"That's so cool," Allison laughed. "What were your dad's last words?"

"We never got to see it. He's never told us. No one ever will. If you look it up, it's not there. I can't imagine why, though."

#Wednesday's point of view  
I held my lighter in my pocket with Quinn to my left outside the castle in the dark, and Harmony was just below us imprisoned. I raised my gun. "Alright, we sneak inside, go straight to Harmony's room, get her, sneak out through a window, and set the castle on fire. Got it?" Quinn nodded. "Let's move." We both raised our guns and snuck inside, and we stayed low and crept to the underground level and snuck to Harmony's room, and I blew out the lock with a single bullet, and Quinn kicked the door open, and Harmony quickly looked to us.

"You- you actually came back for me," she said, unbelieving.

"Yeah, let's go," I said. I looked to Quinn. "Both of you get out of here. I'm about to set this place on fire." They both quickly got out as I snuck upstairs, and I felt a mischievous smirk on my face, and I knew what I was going to set on fire first. I quietly slipped into my parents' room and slowly and quietly opened the closet and walked in and pulled my lighter out. I lit the flame and held it to the fabric of my mom's wedding dress, and the flame spread. I smirked even wider and walked out and stopped in the doorway to my parents room and held the lighter up and blew on the flame, and the walls erupted in fire. I smiled and turned around and threw the lighter into my parents room and shut the door and walked away, and I only said one thing. "Have fun."

***REVIEW! Or else... That EVIL little DEMON! D: REVIEW!***

Question: who was worse evil? Harmony or Sterling? Why?

REVIEW!


	733. Chapter 733 Oh Something

#Sterling's point of view

I felt heat on my face, and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. I winced at the heat, and I woke up but didn't open my eyes. "Lorry," I said, and she woke up uncomfortably. I sat up. "What- LORRY!" We both instantly became wide awake, and we both jumped up and quickly ran from the room. The hall was completely engulfed in flames, and I could see October and Nate running around dodging fire trying to run out. She looked back at me.

"Sterling!" October exclaimed. I grabbed Lorry's arm and ran.

"What happened!?" Lorry coughed as we ran the fastest we could to the nearest exit, and I stopped in front of a window.

"Sterling, you can't break that!" Nate told me. I looked at him and pulled my fist back.

"Wanna bet!?" I slammed my fist into the glass, and the glass cracked in a spider web shaped pattern, I slammed my fist into it again, and the glass gave out. We all got out the window just as the fire trucks and media came roaring down the street, and we all froze. "Luke and Lizzie," I muttered.

"No, Sterling! Don't-!" October didn't get a chance to finish, and I jumped back inside and ran back up the steps and ran to Luke's room just as he came running out.

"Luke!" I exclaimed.

"Uncle Sterling!" He rushed to me.

"Run down the steps and jump out the broken window, got it!?" He nodded and took off running. I ran to find Lizzie. "Lizzie!" I called, but I got no response, and she wasn't in her room. "Lizzie!" I yelled for her again, and I heard a creak above me. I looked up slowly and saw the ceiling starting to cave, and I took off running at full speed. The ceiling fell behind me, and I charged down the stairs and jumped down from the window and landed on the ground. I looked around. "Where's Lizzie!?"

"She's not out here!" October cried. I looked back to the castle. Oh _no_.

#Carter's point of view

It was nearing twelve or so, and I was sitting in my hospital room with Sillabye to my left. She practically lives on her own. Lives in the same house as her parents, but she's pretty independent and carefree. And hey, we're both sixteen. Her hair's cut just a bit past her shoulders and is razor straight. It's brown and has blonde high lights with one really big red streak in it. We just sat and watched the news, bewildered. "Okay, so- why're all these important things being burned down?" Sillabye said. I thought for a second.

"Well- what was the building Cap and I went into?" Sillabye looked at me.

"Really...?"

"Yeah, really," I said. She shook her head and let out a short laugh and looked back to the TV.

"It was a pretty big government building," she said. She looked at me again. "You guys do know you were really stupid to go in there, right?" I glared at her. "Hey, we've known each other since kindergarten. I'm allowed to call you stupid." I rolled my eyes and looked back to the TV. "Hey, I could call you worse things. Like-"

"Don't," I said. "Just don't." She smirked and sat back.

"That's what I thought." She looked at the time. "Alright, well I've gotta go," she said and got up.

"What _for_?" I asked her, and she opened the door and stopped in the doorway and looked at me.

"I've got a bed that needs sleeping in," she said.

"But you never go to bed this early." She shrugged and clicked her heels with a big, sarcastic smile.

"Well skiddle lee frickin' doo!" She left the room and shut the door. I just shook my head. My god.

#Raven's point of view

We were sitting in the living room on the floor with the twins later that night after they refused to sleep. Violet crawled over to Collin happily. "They're identical right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Who came up with their names?"

"I named Ivy and that b_ named Violet."

"As funny as that is, not in front of the twins."

"They can't understand me." They both looked at him, and I started laughing. He looked at me. "Did I ever tell you about my phone call to her?"

"No."

"I called her and she answered like this: 'why are you calling me?' And I asked her why she hasn't even called to check on the twins, and she just said: 'um... I... I uh..."

"Then what did she say?" I asked

"She had no excuse. At all." His phone buzzed. He looked at it. "Oh, look. It's Tiffany."

"Answer it," I told him

He did, and I could hear her. "I don't want Ivy and Violet growing up with your last name!" she snapped at him.

"Hey, you-" Collin seemed to stay calmer than her. He refused to sink to her level. She cut him off.

"Where are those two little mistakes?" Then _I_ almost felt offended. I took the phone from him.

"I cannot believe you just said that about Violet and Ivy!"

"Who is this? Oh, don't tell me it's Raven!"

"It is! Why do you even want them to have your last name!?"

"Why would I want them to have Collin's last name?" Collin took the phone from me.

"Stop, Tiffany!"

"What!? Why are they with Raven, anyway!? I don't want them around her!"

"Because she's a better mother to them than you ever have been!"

"Because she isn't me!? She'll only make them stupid!"

"Funny, cause she's the one who taught them how to sit up."

"I doubt that! She's a pop star! And head only filled with air! She doesn't know anything!"

"Well, at least she knows more than _you_," he told her calmly.

"No she doesn't!"

"Bye, Tiffany. I'll talk to you later," he said almost teasingly.

"Don't you-!" He hung up on her.

"She doesn't deserve them." He rolled his eyes and tossed his phone up on the couch.

"She's not gonna get them. She just wants them because I have them." I thought about what she said.

"She called them those two little mistakes... I can't think of one good reason why she wants them."

"I don't know," he said, and I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. Ivy and violet crawled over to us. Collin faintly smiled at them. "You're the best mother to them." I faintly smiled at them.

"And they're the best daughters to me."

#Lizzie's point of view

I was running to the bottom of the burning castle to get Harmony since everyone seems to have forgotten about her, and I couldn't just let her die. I don't care how evil she is. She's family. I ran through the flames coughing and gagging with eyes tearing at the smoke. I ran to the door and quickly opened it, but Harmony wasn't in the room. I thought I was seeing things, and I took a step into the room and looked around. "HARMONY!" I called, and I was shoved into the room. I quickly turned around.

"This is for imprisoning me! Now feel the burn!" My eyes grew wide, and I tried to dart to her before she slammed the door shut and locked it, trapping me inside the burning room.

***REVIEW! Or else... Oohhh noooo... Lizzie! REVIEW!***

And to BRAMBLEJAY: you have got to get an account! XD

Question: worst movie ever?

REVIEW!


	734. Chapter 734 Like Father Like Daughter

(BRAMBLEJAY and Sillabye are the main ones responsible for creating the OCs of Rowan and "Sillabye" ;)

And sorry this week is not gonna be an everyday update week... I'm on vacation at the beach :D)

#Sterling's point of view  
Firefighters went charging inside, and the guards threatened to restrain me if I tried to go inside. The heir to the throne, the future ruler to the kingdom, my sister, October,'s daughter is still inside. Nate was trying the best he could to comfort October, and Luke didn't seem to know what to do. He was crying and freaking out and pulling at his hair, unsure of what to do. "Lizzie!" he cried, and I just didn't know what was going to happen to Lizzie.

#Blake's point of view  
Checking the news on my phone to find something to do, and I see the castle on fire. Then I froze. Half of my family lives there. I quickly reached beneath my bed and yanked out my dad's ninja suit and put it on, and I fled to the castle but stayed in the shadows. I didn't even want my brother or sister seeing me. Then my parents would find out, and I'd be in soooooo much trouble. I ran on the tips of my toes, and I felt as free as a bird now. I looked and saw everyone but Lizzie. Oh no.

I found a window on the other side of the castle from where everyone else was, and I pulled my fist back and punched it with force, but nothing happened. I continued to punch at it and throw my fists through the air, but the glass wouldn't budge. Before anger grew inside of me, I tried to loosen up, and I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath and pulled my fist back. I opened my eyes and threw my fist at the glass, but I was bewildered when I realized I wasn't outside anymore. I was on the other side of the window.

I was inside the burning building. I snapped out of my oh my god moment and started to run. "LIZZIE!" I yelled. No response. "LIZZIE!" I heard a giant wail from the ceiling, and I quickly looked up and darted just as the ceiling fell. My eyes grew wide as I sat on the floor staring at the burning flames. I quickly jumped back to my feet and ran. This mission is way out of my league, and I can't have my parents finding out, and I made the decision to flee home.

#October's point of view

Firefighters finally came running out of the building with Lizzie in their arms, and I ran from Nate's arms to them to look at Lizzie. I don't even want to talk about how she looked. I thought I had seen it all. But now, looking at my daughter, I think I have. My hand made its way to my mouth, and I thought I might vomit, and Nate was beside me. Lizzie was barely alive.

#Cap's point of view

The morning came, and my hearing has _never_ been so incredibly keen. I can hear whispers in the hallway, and I have a feeling my parents aren't allowed around me anymore. It sends my through excruciating pain just to think about their voices. One voice I know would kill me to hear is Carter's, and I don't even know how he is. For all know, he could be dead. I'm screaming and crying deep down inside, and I'm a glass waiting to be broken. I could hear patients and doctor's going up and down the hallways, and one voice stood out to me. Not a doctor or a patient. They had to be visiting someone, and I could hear them sing to themself in a whisper as they walks down the hallway. "So rock me momma like a wagon wheel, rock me momma anyway you feel... Heeeyyyy mooomma rock me," the girl sang, and her voice faded and disappeared down the hall.

#Carter's point of view  
I woke up to Sill coming into my room pretty loudly. She opened the door and put one arm up in the air as she did. "_Hello, Hell_!" I glared at her as she shut the door and slung her back in to a chair. She looked at me. "This is just the hospital, isn't it?" I stared at her.

"Yes, and the sick would love it if you would keep it down. I was asleep."

"Sorry," she said and picked up the remote and sat next to me.

"Alright, let's see if there's anything not boring on."

"Why're you here so early and can't you do this at home?"

"I wanted to leave before my parents woke up. I think they're in hot water with each other right now and I didn't feel like getting in the middle of it."

"What're they fighting about?"

"I don't know. Probably something stupid like who hangs up first over the phone or what color the dollar bill is." I thought for a second and felt a funny look on my face, and I gave it to Sill.

"They argue over what color the dollar bill is...?" She set the remote down and looked at me.

"Well _you_ tell me what color it is. The exact color."

"Well- it- um... eh..."

"Exactly." The door opened and Rowan walked in and threw her hands up in the air and flipped her hair back.

"Rowan has arrived," she said and gave a goofy smile and threw her bag down. She sat next to Sillabye. She looked at me. "Did she tell you we're getting transferred to your school this year?" I looked at Sill.

"_What_?"

"Yep," she said and picked up the remote up again. "Forgot to tell you."

"Air quotes being around forgot?" I said.

"Yep." Rowan started laughing.

"Why don't you go by your real name?" I asked Sill.

"Eh," she said.

"Yeah, your name's really pretty, but you won't go by it." Rowan told her. "And I started calling you Sillabye in the second grade. You never liked Zylia."

"Yeah, and your last name's Aspen," I said.

"I know my name," Sillabye snarled.

"Zylia Aspen," Rowan said. Sillabye looked at her.

"I know, Rowan. I know."

#Willow's point of view  
Michael had to put his uniform back on and pack his duffle bag, and he's about to leave for three months to be on duty for the National Guard. I'm four and a half months pregnant and he won't be coming back until a month and a half before the baby's born. He picked his bag up and put it over his shoulder and stopped in front of the door, and he looked at me. "I'm gonna miss you," he said.

"I'm gonna miss you too," I said and pecked him on the lips. "Why do you have to leave for three months?" I asked him almost sadly.

"Because ti' 'tis my duty," he said. I started laughing, and Michael smiled at me.

"Ti' 'tis, 'tisn't it?" I laughed. He smiled, and I gave him another kiss. "I'm gonna miss you," I told him. "I'm gonna miss you a lot, you blondie." He chuckled a little bit and raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Brown eyes." I laughed and kissed him again, and we both smiled and looked at each other. "Promise me that if anything's wrong or goes wrong or is about to go wrong or even if things are okay, you'll call me." I laughed and smiled.

"I promise." He smiled and opened the door and pecked me on the lips again and looked at me.

"You and Michael Junior take care of yourselves," he said and walked down the steps.

"We are not naming our kid Michael Junior!" I laughed after him. He waved to me.

"Bye, Willow!"

"Michael!" I scolded him in a laugh.

"I love you!"

"Michael!" He waved to me.

"Bye! See you in three months!" He kept walking, and I ran out to him and threw my arms around him and kissed him again. I felt him smile, and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and kissed me even deeper than I kissed him. I pulled off and looked at him and smiled.

"See you in three months." He smiled and pecked me on the lips once more to say goodbye, and he left.

#Ash's point of view  
Allison and I woke up feeling totally lazy. Well, we never even fully woke up. So here we were half asleep and still in bed. "I'm sooo tiiirrrrreeeedddd," Allison groaned, and I managed a laugh.

"I amm tooooo," I mocked her. She laughed and snuggled up to me and rested an arm across my chest. I rested my head against hers. "How long do you give it before one of the triplets wake up?" she said with a laughing smile and looked at me, but I continued to look at the ceiling.

"I don't know. How long do you think it would take for all three to wake up?" I looked at her.

"I guess that depends on how long it takes us to get the first one after the first one wakes up." We both laughed and looked to the ceiling. "I miss being at the beach with you," she said longingly. "We had so much fun." I laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, maybe a little bit _too_ much fun." Allison started laughing, and I smiled at her.

"We need to go back again. We really do," she said. I looked at her.

"And bring the triplets with us?" I asked jokingly.

"No because that would be a freaking nightmare," she told me, and I laughed and pecked her on the lips. "So what's the deal with the movie about your dad and his sister?"

"Not sure."

"Do you know the title?" I shook my head.

"I can't remember what it is."

"What happens in the credits?" I thought back on it for a second.

"Okay, so- the opening song is Radioactive, and at the beginning, it's a blank screen when it starts playing, and it's like whatever the name of the company is presents can't remember the name of the movie, and when the lyrics come in, they start showing actual footage of them. It starts out with a picture of my grandmother holding up a picture of the ultrasound she had after finding out she was having twins, and you can see two little white dots in it and that's my dad and his sister. So then- they show pictures of them when they were newborns, and they show footage of them when my grandparents first brought them home as they're showing the credits, and they show footage of them growing to ten months and then on tomorrow tea. It shows a picture of a drawing my aunt had done in her sleep, and it's her and my dad fighting, and it shows footage of the two of them in the city after it had come true. And my aunt- dies... But she comes back and it shows footage of them as babies again and that goes on and they become older again because of the watch, and they get put in school. It shows my dad getting arrested for drug use, and his sister continues to do well in school, of course. And then it shows a few of his mugshots and the news that came on the day there was a prison break, and he had gotten broken out by Amber. They show the news of them FBI's number one most wanted, and it shows footage of them moving around and people sighting them, and it shows he and my sister fighting in the city the day one of the other ninja's daughter was born. It shows the runaway train my dad trapped them in, and it continues to show all this other stuff of them and sightings of he and Amber, and it finally shows the day they got caught. Amber escaped, and it shows my dad being escorted inside the prison building, and he looks over his shoulder and glares back at the camera and keeps walking. Then it shows the next morning, and he's walking outside with tears in his eyes, and when he's front and center, the music ends, and he looks up at the camera, says his last words, and the screen goes dark right when you hear the gunshot that killed him." Allison looked to the ceiling in amazement.

"Wow," she said to herself silently. "That's crazy."

#Melody's point of view  
I woke up and glanced at Tristan and tiredly shut my eyes back. "Come on, Tristan. We gotta get up."

"Uh uh," he denied, and I rolled my eyes and slipped out of his arms and stood up. "What're you doing?" he asked tiredly as he pulled a pillow over his head to block out the sunlight. I walked over and stood beside him.

"This is your last chance to get out of bed."

"No," he responded tiredly. I huffed and looked at the wall and looked back to him and took the pillow off his head. He crossed his arms over his face. "Stop ittt."

"You sound like a five year old."

"I'm a five year old in a nineteen year old's body, sorry, I forgot to tell you." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the covers and yanked them off of him, and he and the covers both went tumbling to the floor. "Aaaww owww." I just stared at him.

"Told you it was your last chance."

"Yeah, but that hurt," he groaned as he got up.

"You really are a five year old, _aren't_ you?" He looked at me and glared at me.

"But could a five year old do _this_?"

"Do _what_?"

"This." He snatched my wrists and yanked me towards him and kissed me deeply, and I looked at him.

"Yeah, but-" He kissed me again to shut me up, and I looked at him again. "Just not like _that_." He laughed and smiled and kissed me again, and that's all we did until there was a knock on the door. We managed to separate as the door opened, and Anna was there with Halen. Halen just turned one, and Halen smiled and got all jumpy when she saw us. Anna put her down, and Halen walked the fastest she could over to us, and Tristan smiled and picked her up.

"Dada!" she exclaimed with her arms up in the air, and I smiled.

#October's point of view  
Two months passed, it's mid August, and Lizzie's still in critical condition, and she hasn't been able to speak whatsoever. Not a peep. Not a sound. The dangerous thing is that she's not human, she's not angel, she's not half angel, she's a three quarters angel. Those are the angels that are incredibly fragile. Their wings are incredibly fragile, they're five times as likely to break a bone, but no one's quite sure why. I can barely stand to see Lizzie in the infirmary. It hurts so incredibly much. I was walking down to the infirmary to see her, and I stopped when I saw Nate talking to Sarah. Nate looked at me. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked. Sarah could barely look at me. "Sarah?" She pursed her lips and glanced at me. Nate wouldn't look at me at all.

"I'm afraid Lizzie was never healing right all along and- she didn't make it..."

***REVIEW! Or else... No... Oh no... Now who's worse? Father or daughter? REVIEW!***

Question: what would the title of the movie about Sterling and October be?

REVIEW!


End file.
